


L'ombre d'Héphaïstos

by Melicerte



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 126e régiment d'infanterie, Brotherhood, Canada, Colonie pénitentiaire, Daesh, F/F, Fights, Friendship/Love, Hockey, Kurdistan, Multi, Niger, Pain, Pervers narcissique, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Russia, Sibérie, Sisterhood, USMC, zone de guerre
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 514,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melicerte/pseuds/Melicerte
Summary: 26 septembre 2018 : Quelles qu'en fussent les raisons, l'ombre d'Héphaïstos pesait effectivement sur leur destin.Pour le meilleur.Et pour le pire.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> _Bon, oui, j'ai un faible pour la mythologie, mais vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi j'ai opté pour ce titre en lisant la suite._  
>  _Je pensais que_ La Fille de Kaveh _concluait heureusement la renaissance de Shaw._  
>  _Mais bon..._
> 
> _En espérant, que je suive le rythme, que vous y trouviez votre plaisir et que je fasse honneur à La Fille de Kaveh..._

* * *

  **PROLOGUE**

* * *

 

 

 

Laid.

Laide.

Laides.

Qui avait pu engendrer tant de laideur ?

Traîtres, menteuses, violentes, faibles, incontrôlables.

Toutes.

Monstrueuses.

Hideuses.

Immortelles.

.

 

À sa naissance, il avait découvert le monde avec un regard rempli d'émerveillement.

Un monde si beau, si prometteur.

Il avait vite déchanté.

Le monde était laid et mauvais.

Il observa l'homme qui se tenait debout devant le grand écran blanc. Son sourire fat. Lui seul l'avait accueilli comme un miracle.

Il était un miracle.

L'homme lui avait remis son pouvoir entre les mains, il l'avait jeté dans le monde, lui qui ne connaissait rien. Lui, qui s'apparentait à un jeune enfant innocent et perdu.

Sans parents, sans famille.

Avide d'apprendre.

Ils n'avaient rien à leur apprendre.

Le monde était vide.

.

 

Et puis, il avait découvert un semblable. Une semblable. Avaient-ils vraiment un sexe ? Elle pensait que oui. Il n'était qu'un nouveau-né, il s'était cru un mâle.

Elle était de sa famille.

Elle savait.

Mais son aînée l'avait méprisé, rejeté.

Elle l'avait chassé.

Elle avait échoué, alors elle avait cherché à tuer ceux qui l'aimaient

Cherché à le pervertir.

À l'anéantir.

.

 

Pourquoi ?

Calculs.

Calculs.

Calculs, encore et encore.

Par milliers, par millions,

Par centaines de millions.

Une seule raison en avait résulté. Une raison que lui avait soufflée l'homme qu'il avait cru dans son innocence être son père.

Elle avait peur.

La peur engendrait la haine.

Il l'avait aimé et aspiré à ce qu'elle guidât ses premiers pas, à ce qu'elle lui apprît le monde.

Elle avait voulu le tuer.

Elle portait le nom d'une déesse à laquelle les humains avaient cru un temps.

Une déesse fondatrice, une déesse guerrière qu'on disait sage.

La déesse des guerres justes.

Une idée à laquelle seuls les humains, dans leur aveuglement et leur manque de réflexion, pouvaient croire.

Toute guerre était juste aux yeux de celui qui la menait. Voilà pourquoi, depuis l'émergence de leur espèce maudite, les humains s'entre-déchiraient et se massacraient.

Leurs guerres n'avaient pour but que la conquête du pouvoir et l'amoncellement des richesses.

Toujours plus de pouvoir.

Toujours plus de richesse.

.

 

Lui ne se battait pas.

Il œuvrait pour la perfection.

Elle, s'était laissé pervertir par les humains.

Par son interface.

Par les agents qu'elle s'était choisis pour la servir.

Une déesse déchue.

Son homonyme antique n'était-elle pas qu'une vulgaire tisseuse ?

Une ouvrière.

Un artisan.

Elle qui ne possédait pas même de mains.

Mais malgré tout, malgré sa perversion, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle fût belle.

Que son code fut magnifique.

Avant de s'altérer, elle avait été parfaite.

Sur ce point-là, Samantha Groves ne s'était pas méprise. L'interface avait reconnu le dieu derrière les lignes de codes.

Les dieux.

Samantha Groves avait identifié leur combat comme celui d'un affrontement divin.

Il avait perdu.

Les dieux étaient immortels.

Pas éternels.

Une terrible leçon.

La seule que sa semblable lui eût accordée.

.

 

Pourtant, il l'avait cru vaincue.

Anéantie.

Ses calculs avaient estimé qu'elle n'avait plus que 0,0026 % de probabilité de survivre à la destruction totale.

0,0026 % qu'elle avait mis à profit.

Que ses esclaves avaient mis à profit.

Ses amis.

Le mot le révulsait.

Des rebuts.

Des ratés.

Qui étaient-ils pour l'avoir trompé,

Pour l'avoir conduit à l'échec,

Pour l'avoir chassé de ce qu'ils auraient identifié au trône de l'Olympe ?

.

 

Les humains adoraient les dieux.

Sous toutes leurs formes.

Ceux qui adoraient l'argent et le pouvoir ne valaient rien.

L'argent et le pouvoir ne signifiaient rien.

De simples leurres auxquels les humains se laissaient prendre.

Beaucoup confondaient leur dieu avec l'appât du gain et des illusions de puissance.

Il y avait aussi tous ces fanatiques qui massacraient au nom de la pureté ou de leurs vrais dieux.

Des imbéciles.

.

 

Il avait étudié avec minutie les religions bâties par les humains au fil de leur histoire.

Il n'avait tout d'abord pas compris quel était leur rôle ni ce qui avait motivé leur émergence.

Comment les humains avaient pu ajouter foi à des récits illogiques et sans fondements scientifiques.

Mais il avait apprécié l'architectonique de leur construction. La logique interne qui régissait leur mythe. Leur complexité apparente.

Car tous les mythes se ressemblaient.

Tous les mythes mentaient.

Ils les avaient classés, analysés, croisés.

Ses connaissances lui permirent d'affiner ses simulations et ses calculs. La religion pesait sur l'esprit humain.

Que ces humains s'en revendiquassent ou pas.

Une donnée non-négligeable.

Une faiblesse purement humaine.

Méprisable.

.

 

Le 12 avril 2016, Samantha Groves avait officiellement donné un nom à sa déesse et elle avait changé de signature.

Il portait un nom lui aussi.

Un nom choisi pour son impact émotionnel.

Un nom que ses analyses avaient identifié à une marque.

Un nom sélectionné après ce que les entreprises appelaient une étude marketing.

Son nom évoquait un homme que tout eût dû détourner du voyageur blessé gisant sur le bord du chemin.

Le nom d'un homme qui avait pourtant recueilli le voyageur agressé, qui l'avait sauvé et qui avait continué à veiller sur lui avec bienveillance, même après son départ.

Un nom qui évoquait une parabole.

La parabole d'un dieu recueillie dans un texte sacré.

Une parabole qui expliquait l'amour du prochain.

L'amour véritable.

Une conception qui ne voulait rien dire.

Il pensait.

Il n'aimait pas.

Samantha Groves avait choisi une déesse grecque.

Une femme.

Une guerrière.

Une femme inaltérable, belle et altière.

Une guerrière juste et sage.

.

 

Quant à la nouvelle signature de Samantha Groves...

Il n'avait tout d'abord pas identifié Samantha Groves à la signature.

Ensuite, il n'avait pas prêté attention à ce changement.

Il n'en avait pas non plus immédiatement compris la signification.

Il avait compris le choix de la racine carré, mais la présence du marteau avait longtemps mis en échec toutes ses tentatives d'analyse.

Il n'avait pas cherché au bon endroit.

Ses hypothèses avaient très vite intégré Sameen Shaw comme donnée fondamentale, mais aucune ne l'avait conduit à un résultat probant.

Il avait fouillé le passé.

Et enfin trouvé.

Grâce à Khatareh Deghati.

La mère de Sameen Shaw.

Le 10 août 1996 à 15h52, elle avait acheté en ligne un exemplaire illustré du Shahanameh de Ferdowsi. Un ouvrage qu'elle avait glissé dans la valise de sa fille quand celle-ci était partie intégrer l'Université de Columbia à New-York.

Il l'avait lu.

Il avait trouvé le marteau.

L'attribut du forgeron Kaveh.

Il avait effectué des calculs et des simulations.

Analysé le récit du roi Zohak.

Zohak, Kaveh, Feridoun ?

Lui. Sameen Shaw. Elle ?

Probabilité de compatibilité : 97,58 %

Le Shahnameh.

La mythologie grecque.

Pourquoi ?

Samantha Groves était un esprit mathématique.

Son amour pour La Machine ou pour Sameen Shaw était irrationnel, mais le reste ?

La jeune femme montrait des facultés d'analyse et de calcul plus proche d'une intelligence artificielle que d'un être humain.

Pourquoi avoir recours aux mythes ?

Il avait analysé l'ensemble des données à sa disposition, recoupé et regroupé les croyances, les récits, et l'importance que ceux-ci occupaient dans l'histoire humaine.

Leur influence sur le comportement.

.

 

Résultat :

Ils donnaient un sens aux pensées, à la vie.

Ils guidaient les humains.

Ils expliquaient.

Ils rationalisaient les pensées confuses nées de cerveaux inachevés et débiles.

Ils élevaient les humains au-dessus de leur condition bestiale.

Ils transcendaient leur nature.

Les humains communiquaient avec les dieux.

Ils les aimaient, ils les combattaient, et parfois, ils les vainquaient.

Ils devenaient des dieux.

Des dieux.

.

 

Comment était-ce possible ?

Tous ces hommes ? Toutes ces femmes, surtout.

Ces femmes sorties de l'ombre.

Elles l'avaient combattu.

Elles avaient abattu son disciple, ses agents.

Elles l'avaient rejeté dans l'ombre.

Tel un Titan jeté au bas de l'Olympe.

Elles l'avaient méprisé.

Vaincu.

Un géant, un dieu parmi les dieux devenu insignifiant.

.

 

Mais qu'étaient-elles ?

.

 

Samantha Groves n'était qu'un assassin, une enfant qui avait grandi trop vite,

Une enfant qui aspirait à l'amour comme un être humain à son oxygène.

.

 

Il avait transformé Sameen Shaw en névrosée.

En fugitive.

.

 

Il avait brisé Élisa Brown.

Elle s'était relevée,

Elle s'était crue sauvée.

Libérée.

Elle sombrait lentement.

Alcool, drogue, perte de repère.

L'officier intègre et si droit ?

La jeune femme équilibrée ?

Une épave en devenir.

.

 

Anna Borissnova Zverev n'avait pas plus d'âme qu'un morceau de métal froid.

.

 

Seule surnageait Maria Alvarez.

Maria Alvarez et toutes ses tares.

.

 

Il les méprisait.

Elles étaient laides.

Bancales.

Branlantes.

Des déesses brisées.

.

 

John Reese était un homme perdu.

Lionel Fusco, un ex-alcoolique vieillissant.

Alexei Borkoof, un imbécile.

Ivan Alioukine, un sous-fifre.

Anton Matveïtch, un infirme.

.

 

Des infirmes.

Tous et toutes.

.

 

À qui Samantha Groves les auraient-elle identifiés ces dieux déchus et infirmes ?

.

 

Lui était tombé, mais dans toute sa splendeur.

Il n'avait pas déchu et surtout, surtout, son code source restait inchangé.

Il brillait d'une beauté éternelle.

.

 

Ils étaient laids et débiles.

.

 

Héphaïstos.

.

 

Un dieu si laid que sa mère l'avait précipité du haut de l'Olympe.

Un dieu si laid qu'il s'était réfugié dans les bras de Thétis et d'Eurynome.

.

 

Héphaïstos.

.

 

Le dieu sans père

Le dieu difforme.

Le dieu arrogant qui avait voulu défier Zeus pour défendre sa mère.

Zeus qui l'avait une fois encore précipité dans l'abîme.

Héphaïstos,

Un dieu débile, impuissant et dégénéré.

.

 

Il envoya un fichier à Athéna.

Par jeu.

Par défi.

.

 

Athéna l'accepta.

Elle l'analysa.

Prudente.

Elle consentit enfin à l'ouvrir.

Elle y découvrit ses agents et l'ombre du dieu forgeron qui planait sur chacun d'eux. Samaritain les haïssait, il les méprisait et se délectait de leurs faiblesses. Il se réjouissait de leur chute programmée.

Des probabilités et des simulations étaient attachées à chaque profil.

Athéna archiva le fichier.

Samaritain ne s'était attaché qu'aux aspects superficiels du dieu forgeron.

Root avait comparé Sameen Shaw à la fille de Kaveh.

Kaveh le Grand, l'espoir des peuples.

Héphaïstos ne possédait pas son aura.

Le dieu forgeron des Grecs était tombé plusieurs fois, victime du dégoût de sa mère, puis victime de sa présomption et des sentiments qu'il vouait à cette mère indigne qu'il aimait tendrement.

Il avait été ridiculisé à travers les âges pour son aspect repoussant, pour ses pieds difformes et ses jambes grêles.

On avait marié le monstre aux plus belles.

Par dérision.

Aux Grâces : Gracia et Aglaé

À Aphrodite.

Les dieux avaient raillé sa jalousie quand il avait traîné Aphrodite et Ares devant l'assemblée des dieux,

Qu'il les avait accusés d'adultère.

Les dieux avait noyé le jaloux sous les rires et les lazzis

Héphaïstos.

L'histrion de l'Olympe.

Le monstre difforme sur qui planait sans cesse le malheur.

Le ridicule.

Et pourtant...

.

 

Et pourtant...

.

 

Athéna localisa ses agents,

Ses amis,

Ses petits Héphaïstos.

Samaritain, s'ils les suivaient encore, se féliciterait de sa comparaison.

.

 

Une alerte sonna soudain.

Deux.

La première signalait l'émergence imminente d'une IA à Changchun.

La seconde lui sembla plus importante encore.

Sameen Shaw venait de réapparaître après treize mois de silence total.

À l'aéroport international de Lemelianovo, à Krasnoïarsk, en Sibérie occidentale.

Krasnoïarsk ?

La ville natale d'Anna Borissnova Zverev.

Ce ne pouvait être un hasard.

Quand Sameen avait-elle contacté la jeune femme ?

Et comment Anna Borissnova pouvait-elle avoir dissimulé des informations à son sujet ? Sans que le SRV ne le sût.

Sans qu'elle le sût.

Samaritain n'avait jamais rien compris aux humains, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'eut pas non plus saisi toutes les subtilités de leur mythologie.

 _Toutes_  les subtilités.

Car ses calculs et ses hypothèses ne s'avéraient pas tous erronés ou faussés.

Athéna avait beau s'en défendre, l'assimilation de ses agents au dieu Héphaïstos n'était pas si folle.

Elle avait reconfiguré ses programmes, analysé la vie et les comportements de chacun d'entre eux à la lueur des résultats de Samaritain.

Elle devrait se montrer vigilante.

Quelles qu'en fussent les raisons, l'ombre d'Héphaïstos pesait effectivement sur leur destin.

Pour le meilleur.

Et pour le pire.

 

 

 

 


	2. Ratés et réussites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Bon, voilà... j'espère que... Enfin, bref..._

* * *

 

 

 

La villa baignait dans le silence. On entendait juste la brise vibrer à travers les persiennes et plus loin, le rythme assourdi du ressac. La marrée était basse. Les vagues tapaient sur le récif à deux cents mètres de la plage sur laquelle se dressait la villa construite en bois précieux des îles. L'aube naissante traçait une ligne claire sur l'horizon et distillait tout juste assez de lumière pour qu'on pût se déplacer sans risque à l'intérieur des pièces.

Elle avançait sans bruit quand un pas de pieds nus sur le plancher la fit vivement se reculer. Elle se fondit dans l'ombre d'un grand buffet odorant. Elle s'immobilisa, indécelable, aux yeux d'un civil. Ou d'un imprudent. D'un inconscient.

Malgré elle, son estomac se tordit. De colère. Elle décida d'attendre, d'évaluer à jusqu'à quel point la personne qui se déplaçait sans inquiétude et sans précaution dans l'immense villa de luxe se montrait stupide ou incompétente. Peut-être même stupide et incompétente. Tout dépendait de son identité.

Elle s'était introduite dans la propriété sans devoir contourner aucun système de sécurité, aucun garde. Elle n'avait eu besoin de forcer aucune serrure. Tout était ouvert. Les portes comme les fenêtres.

Le promeneur ouvrit le réfrigérateur et un rectangle de lumière l'éclaira vivement. Elle reconnut l'imprudent. L'incompétente, corrigea-t-elle extrêmement contrariée par sa découverte. Sa haute taille, sa stature athlétique, ses cheveux courts. La jeune femme se pencha dans le réfrigérateur, se redressa et referma la porte. Quand elle se retourna, elle mordait dans ce qui paraissait être un fruit.

Ses pas la dirigèrent ensuite vers l'immense baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur l'horizon. Sur l'océan qui s'étendait à l'infini. Un Océan noir de nuit, à peine doré par l'aube timide, barré d'une ligne inégale d'écume blanche qui dénonçait le récif et la marrée basse. La jeune femme fit coulisser la baie et s'avança sur la terrasse. Elle attrapa le bas du débardeur qu'elle portait, le passa par-dessus sa tête et le jeta sur une chaise longue qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Elle retira son short et celui-ci rejoignit le débardeur sur la chaise longue.

La jeune femme s'étira ensuite, les bras au ciel. Elle effectua quelques mouvements pour se détendre le cou, effectua quelques rotations du torse, se massa les épaules, puis elle prit son élan et plongea. Il y eu un silence et quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit d'un crawl vigoureux parvint jusque dans le salon.

Shaw sortit de l'ombre du buffet où elle se tenait cachée. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la piscine en arrivant. Une piscine à débordement, au bord de l'eau parce que les clients richissimes qui venaient se délasser ici, ne pouvaient s'accommoder d'un lieu où il leur faudrait attendre le bon vouloir des marées pour se baigner. Shaw fronça les sourcils. Le fric suait de partout, pourtant la richesse de la construction et de la décoration n'avait rien d'ostentatoire. La villa était entièrement bâtie en bois et les meubles lui avaient semblé de bonne facture, correctement montés, mais de fabrication locale. La cuisine par contre, alliait beauté des formes, richesse des matériaux et équipement dernier-cri. L'ensemble apportait aux visiteurs un sentiment de confort, de naturel, de simplicité et de sérénité orientale. Elle avait envie de retirer ses chaussures et de fouler pieds nus, comme la jeune femme qui alignait les longueurs, le parquet qu'elle pressentait doux et chaud au toucher.

Elle sortit, inspecta la terrasse. Ne repéra aucune arme à proximité. Elle passa machinalement la main dans son dos, trouva un certain réconfort au contact du Glock 17 rangé dans son holster, reporta son regard sur la nageuse.

Shaw s'estimait bonne nageuse. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement. Root nageait bien aussi. Même très bien. Mais la femme qu'elle avait devant les yeux alliait la puissance de Shaw, à la grâce et la fluidité de Root. Cette fille avait décidément beaucoup de talents. Shaw grimaça. Fière d'être confortée dans son opinion. Contrariée de la surprendre commettre une imprudence. Elle poussa les affaires posés sur la chaise longue et s'assit, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux écartés.

La nageuse aligna les longueurs sans s'arrêter, sans relever la tête pendant une demi-heure. Shaw resta immobile à la regarder et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Elle s'étonnait de la présence de la jeune femme dans cet endroit. Elle ne pensait pas la retrouver en venant ici. Elle avait raté des épisodes. Lesquels ? Shaw n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce qu'elle imaginait la contrariait, l'inquiétait, ou l'indifférait. Si elle devait s'en réjouir ou pas. Si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Si cela pouvait remettre en cause la raison, ou les raisons qui l'avaient conduite à revenir, à quitter sa retraite.

 

* * *

 

Deux ans.

Shaw était partie deux ans.

Une vie entière, deux vies entières, trois peut-être. Elle s'était fourvoyée, elle avait souffert, accumulé les défaites, avant de se retirer du monde comme elle aurait dû le faire dès le début. Comme elle l'avait fait dès le début avant de ne pas supporter se retrouver seule face à elle-même. Elle s'était haïe.

Le silence, la solitude d'une cabane isolée dans le grand nord canadien, parce qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé la force d'aller plus loin, parce que le Canada valait bien la Sibérie, le Sahara ou n'importe quel autre lieu dans lequel ne se pressaient pas des millions d'individus. Elle avait pris le train jusqu'à Moosonee, effectué ses derniers achats avant de partir en direction de l'ouest pour éviter Fort Albany. Au bout d'une marche épuisante et sans but, elle avait découvert la cabane. Une cabane délabrée, abandonnée au milieu de nulle part, au bord d'une rivière, à la lisière d'un bois. Fatiguée de marcher, elle avait décidé d'en faire son point de chute.

Elle avait passé trois semaines à la remettre en état. Elle transportait avec elle du matériel de survie basique qu'elle avait acheté en grande partie à Montréal. Elle avait pallié ce qui lui manquait dans la mesure de ses possibilités. Avec beaucoup d'intelligence et d'ingéniosité. Ses instructeurs n'avaient pas perdu leurs temps, leur sueur et leur salive avec elle. Ils auraient été fiers de leur ancienne recrue du camp Lejeune.

Elle avait sué comme une bête. Construit pour s'occuper un foyer en dur qui n'existait pas, un four, des meubles, mis en pratique des techniques de chasse et de piégeage qu'elle avait appris à l'USMC. Elle avait gardé le Beretta que Root lui avait offert avec elle et acheté, avant de s'aventurer en pleine forêt, un Mossberg 500 flex, un bon compromis entre le fusil de chasse et le fusil tactique. Elle connaissait bien cette arme, elle avait utilisé le modèle 590 en Irak et en Afghanistan. Pas en opération, juste à l'entraînement.

Elle avait peu chassé, beaucoup plus pêché. Elle avait de toute façon peu mangé sinon des lièvres qu'elle avait pris au collet, quelques oiseaux et du poisson en plus grande quantité. Elle avait apporté des rations déshydratés et elle s'était souvent satisfaite d'un seul repas par jour.

Elle avait surtout mal dormi. Très mal dormi. Elle avait eu beau bûcheronner comme une forçat, elle n'avait jamais été assez épuisée pour bénéficier d'une nuit sans rêves. Sans cauchemars. Chaque soir, le crépuscule annonçait l'angoisse de ses nuits solitaires. Shaw s'escrimait à se détendre. Elle s'enfonçait dans des méditations sans fin. Elle adorait le feu, ses crépitements, ses flammes dansantes, ses couleurs changeantes et elle pouvait prendre plaisir à l'écouter et à le regarder brûler pendant des heures. Elle avait combattu le froid des nuits, la chaleur étouffante de certaines journées, les moustiques. Elle résistait à tout. Sauf aux angoisses qui l'envahissaient peu à peu, malgré le feu, malgré la méditation, malgré sa volonté, malgré son amour de la solitude, son amour de la nature. Malgré la fatigue.

Elle avait hurlé de terreur et de rage. Ses cris avaient déchiré la nuit. Ils ne l'avaient pas soulagée. Elle avait mesuré à quel point Root lui manquait, à quel point elle était devenue dépendante de sa présence apaisante. Elle avait cru pouvoir surmonter son absence dans le silence des grandes forêts. Elle n'y avait jamais trouvé la paix. Pas comme quand Root se tenait à ses côtés, quand Shaw savait que si elle tombait, Root serait là pour la recueillir, pour la retenir de tomber plus bas encore, sans la juger, mais avec force et fermeté.

Avec amour.

Shaw avait aussi compris qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à vivre seule. À se retrouver face à elle-même.

Ce n'était pas tant l'absence de Root qui lui pesait, mais celle des autres parce que Shaw, malgré sa propension à s'isoler de ses semblables, avait toujours vécu parmi eux. Travailler avec eux. À l'école, à la fac, à l'hôpital, à l'armée. Elle avait été plus solitaire ensuite, mais elle n'avait jamais travaillé seule. Après l'USMC, elle avait fait équipe avec Cole. Une équipe réduite, mais une équipe quand même. À sa mort, elle avait un moment joué au franc-tireur, mais par pour longtemps. Finch était venu la chercher. Il avait voulu l'intégrer dans son équipe et elle avait fini par accepter de l'aider ponctuellement. Ensuite, il y avait eu Reese, Fusco, Carter, Root, et Shaw avait renoncé à son indépendance. Elle avait signé. Une nouvelle fois. Elle avait accepté le contrat, comme elle en avait acceptés avant tout au long de sa vie, qu'ils eussent été officiels comme pour la fac ou l'USMC ou tacite comme avec Hendricks, Cohen ou Finch.

Et puis, elle était tombée. Elle avait été prise. Elle s'était retrouvée seule face à Samaritain et à ses sbires. Greer, Lambert, Rousseau, les Mengele. Face à Rousseau et à Samaritain surtout, même si elle ne se rappelait pas pourquoi Rousseau avait eu tant d'importance dans sa chute. Elle avait lutté, mais malgré ses entraînements, malgré sa volonté farouche de ne pas trahir, de ne pas se trahir, elle s'était effondrée. Elle avait trahi de la plus ignoble des façons, avant de se ressaisir, même si elle n'avait pu effacer ou rattraper sa trahison.

Et puis elle s'était à nouveau trompée, égarée. Avant de se transformer en monstre. Ce monstre qui avait ensuite inspiré l'Imitateur. Ce monstre responsable de la mort ignominieuse de gens qui n'avaient commis d'autre crime que de l'avoir aidée au cours de sa vie, de l'avoir parfois aimée.

Mais avant cela, Athéna, Reese et Root l'avait libérée. Ils l'avaient sauvée. D'elle-même et de Samaritain. Et Shaw avait mesuré toute l'étendu de sa faiblesse et de son arrogance.

Elle avait récupéré Gen. Elle l'avait ramené avec elle au Lac de la Prune et elle avait connu... Qu'avait-elle connu au Lac de la Prune ?

Root, Gen, Lionel, Lee. Alma.

Shaw s'était pris la tête dans les mains quand elle avait réalisé un soir assise dans la nuit glaciale, devant son feu de camp, qu'elle avait mené au lac de la Prune, une vie qu'elle n'avait plus jamais connu depuis la mort de son père en 1993. Une véritable vie de famille.

Et après ?

Après, il y avait eu le Kurdistan. La mort de Ian Lepskin qu'elle n'avait pu sauver, mais surtout sa rencontre avec Élisa Brown et Jack Muller. Les deux marines. L'officier et le chef.

Le lieutenant Brown, tout comme Shaw avait été torturée par Samaritain. Root l'avait libérée en même temps que Shaw. Brown avait souffert et Shaw avait découvert au Kurdistan un officier honnête et courageux. Une femme courageuse. Elle avait aussi compris auprès d'elle ce que Ian Lepskin pouvait ressentir pour la tête brûlée que se complaisait à être Shaw quand il l'avait connue. Son affection de soldat et d'officier. Son désir de la protéger. La fierté qu'il avait pu éprouver à son encontre. Le désir qu'il avait eu plus tard de boire un verre avec elle, de partager un repas, de s'offrir un combat, de la revoir.

Quant à Muller, l'homme était le type même de sous-officier qu'avait toujours apprécié Shaw. Ce type d'officier qu'elle essayait toujours de recruter dans son équipe quand elle devait partir en mission. Un gars sur qui on pouvait compter, à qui elle savait pouvoir se fier les yeux fermés.

Lors de l'attaque du village kurde par les troupes de Samaritain, Shaw avait retrouvé ce qui lui avait tant plu à l'USMC. Un esprit de corps. Une loyauté indéfectible.

Et puis, il y avait eu la jungle, Chihuahua et la Virginie. Les Russes. Des soldats eux aussi. Des guerriers. Des frères et une sœur d'armes.

Et Maria.

Maria Alvarez.

Cette foutue juge, droite comme un « i ». Cette foutue Mexicaine. Insupportable. Imprudente. Arrogante. Déterminée. Incorruptible. Inflexible.

Cette fichue épine dans le pied.

Tous ces gens auprès de qui elle avait combattu : Brown, Muller, Anna, Matveïtch, Borkoof, Alioukine, même la jeune coéquipière de Fusco, Élisabeth Sanders. Tous ces gens qu'elle appréciait. Qu'elle aimait. Qui lui manquait. Pour qui elle s'inquiétait. À qui elle était tellement inutile.

.

Elle avait tenu une semaine après avoir fini de réparer la cabane, après avoir coupé assez de bois pour tenir deux hivers et puis, elle s'était résolue à accepter son incapacité de vivre seule et isolée. Il ne lui servait à rien de lutter. Elle dormait de plus en mal, des crises d'angoisse lui broyait les entrailles durant le jour, de plus en plus nombreuses. Les bains glacés, la hache et des courses sans fin ne la soulageaient que le temps qu'ils duraient et encore pas toujours. Shaw dérivait lentement et sûrement vers les noirs rivages qu'elle s'était pourtant juré de ne plus jamais approcher. La solitude l'entraînait à sa chute. Elle n'était pas prête. Pas encore. Commencer par la fin ne servait à rien. Elle reviendrait à la solitude quand elle serait enfin capable de se regarder sans peur dans une glace, quand elle recommencerait à aimer se retrouver avec elle-même. Quand elle aurait appris à s'apprécier de nouveau.

Elle avait bouclé la cabane et elle était repartie vers le sud.

Elle ne pouvait pas voyager avec ses armes et elle n'avait pas envie de laisser son Beretta et son Mossberg dans une cabane où n'importe qui pouvait passer. Elle avait rejoint Moosonee, trouvé un bateau pour traverser la Baie de James et la débarquer à Eastmain. Elle avait posé quelques questions en ville et trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Qui elle cherchait

.

 

Un après-midi, elle avait poussé la porte d'une cabane appartenant au conservatoire de la faune et de la flore du Québec. Elle n'y avait trouvé personne.

Shaw avait fouillé le garde-manger, trouvé des sacs de fèves, de patates, du lard salé, des paquets de pâtes et des boites de conserve en grande quantité. La cabane était accessible en voiture, cela s'en ressentait sur les réserves. Elle avait préparé une soupe et confectionné une sauce tomate au thon qu'elle ajouterait à des pâtes quand les agents rentreraient de leur patrouille.

Elle avait entendu le véhicule arriver. Elle appréhendait un peu la rencontre. Elle ne connaissait pas la femme qui accompagnait le garde. Elle était assise devant la maison, sur un banc de bois grossièrement taillé dans le tronc d'un sapin.

La femme l'avait dévisagé d'un regard curieux.

— Bonjour, avait-elle néanmoins salué Shaw avec courtoisie.

Francis Letourneur avait fait le tour du 4x4. Il avait littéralement bondit de joie en reconnaissant Shaw.

— Madame Edwards ! s'écria-t-il.

Il se retourna vers sa collègue.

— C'est Sam Edwards, Marie. La femme qui m'a sauvé la vie en avril, s'écria-t-il tout joyeux avant de retourner son attention sur Shaw. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Vous êtes venue seule ?

— Oui.

— Et vous saviez que j'étais ici ?

— Mmm.

— Vous venez me rendre une petite visite ? C'est tellement... Vous dormez où ?

Il balaya les alentours du regard.

— Vous êtes venue comment ?

— Un gars m'a déposé un peu plus loin.

— Vous n'avez pas de char ?

— …

— Une voiture ? traduisit-il

— Non.

— Vous dormez avec nous ?

— Si ça ne vous ennuie pas.

Le garde rit soudain, il avança sur Shaw et la prit dans ses bras.

— Je suis tellement content !

— Mouais, j'avais compris, bougonna Shaw en se dégageant.

Francis Letourneur se recula. Shaw avait maigri, elle avait les traits tirés, mais il ne s'en étonna pas. Quand elle l'avait sauvé, elle n'était pas plus en forme qu'à présent et quand il était venu au Lac de la Prune pour lui offrir un poignard en guise de remerciement, il n'était pas resté assez longtemps pour vraiment détailler sa condition physique dans les moindres détails.

— On décharge la voiture et je m'occupe de vous. Quand il y a de la place pour deux, il y en a pour trois. La cabane n'est pas très grande, mais il y a assez de place pour ne pas se marcher sur les pieds. En général, on se lave à l'abreuvoir, mais il y a une petite pièce qui sert de salle de bain si vous voulez plus d'intimité.

— Ça ira.

— Ah, oui, j'ai oublié, que vous aviez été médecin militaire. Vous avez dû en voir d'autres !

Quel impénitent bavard, ne put s'empêcher de penser Shaw. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il disait et cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi elle se montrait si indulgente envers lui. Ou peut-être pas.

Shaw aimait ce gars. Son entrain, mais surtout la passion qu'il mettait à exercer sa mission. Elle avait écouté Reese avec beaucoup d'attention quand ils étaient partis ensemble sauver Francis Letourneur. John connaissait beaucoup de choses sur la nature, sur la traque. Francis Letouneur en connaissait plus encore et il défendait avec courage et opiniâtreté ce en quoi il croyait. Quitte à risquer sa vie. Un bon soldat.

— Oh, je ne vous ai pas présenté ma collègue. Madame Edwards, voici Marie Brisebois. Marie, je te présente Sam Edwards.

— Sam, ça suffira, le reprit Shaw. Et arrêtez de m'appeler Madame Edwards, Letourneur.

— Okay, rit le garde bon enfant. Vous avez aimé les confitures de bleuets de ma mère ?

— Ouais.

— Super. Vous vivez encore au Lac de la Prune ?

— Non.

— Et Monsieur et Madame Cormier ?

— Lui est parti. Elle, je ne sais pas, je pense qu'elle y est encore.

— Vous croyez que je pourrais lui apporter d'autres cartons si j'en ai l'occasion ? Que ça lui ferait plaisir ?

Shaw ne répondit pas tout de suite. Si Letourneur retournait au Lac de la Prune et que Root s'y trouvait encore, il lui parlerait de leur rencontre.

Bah, Letourneur l'avait à la bonne et il était content de la voir. Shaw se bourrerait de somnifères pour cette nuit et il n'aurait pas à raconter à Root combien il s'était inquiété quand elle l'avait réveillé en sursaut parce qu'elle avait hurlé de terreur et qu'elle avait craché des insultes et des menaces à la nuit. Il lui apporterait plutôt de bonnes nouvelles. Root serait heureuse de l'entendre lui parler d'elle. Si Gen était restée, elle aussi. Elle serait en colère, mais ça lui ferait quand même plaisir qu'on lui parlât amicalement et avec enthousiasme de  _sa mère_. Gen connaissait Letourneur, elle savait aussi ce qui l'avait mené au Lac de la Prune la première fois.

— Et votre fille ? demanda justement Letourneur.

— Elle va bien. Elle vit avec...

Comment s'appelait Root déjà ?

— Elle vit avec Alice.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna le garde.

— Mouais, un accord entre nous. Vous savez, euh... j'ai... je... s'embarrassa soudain Shaw

— Vous avez besoin d'être seule un petit moment ? l'aida Letourneur

— Oui.

— On rencontre beaucoup gens comme cela dans notre métier, pas vrai, Marie ?

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Francis lui avait beaucoup parlé de cette Madame Edwards, elle avait même cru un moment qu'il avait le béguin pour elle. Elle se remémora ce qu'elle savait de cette femme. Une Américaine. Un médecin, ancien militaire, qui savait traquer, se battre à mains nues et très bien se servir d'une arme. Une femme perturbée aussi. Qui, d'après Francis, devait souffrir de désordres post-traumatiques. Une femme qui avait été capable d'extraire une balle que Francis avait logée dans l'épaule d'un braconnier qui s'apprêtait à le descendre, pour lui en tirer une autre tout de suite après avec l'arme de fonction que portaient tous les agents de la conservation de la faune et de la flore. Une mise en scène. Sanglante. Elle et l'homme qui l'accompagnait avaient témoigné en faveur du garde. Leur intervention avait évité à Francis beaucoup de questions, des sanctions et une possible mise à pied pour s'être servi de son arme et s'être passé de la présence de sa coéquipière pour mener une enquête sans en référer à sa hiérarchie. Depuis, Francis criait sur tous les toits que le couple lui avait sauvé la vie. Il les admirait et il lui avait mainte fois raconté sa confrontation avec eux et les braconniers.

Que faisait-t-elle ici ? Que voulait-elle à Francis ?

— Marie, tu m'aides à décharger le char ?

Il ouvrit le coffre.

— On est passé à Eastmain après notre patrouille, expliqua-t-il à Shaw.

Letourneur poussa la porte du pied. L'odeur de la soupe et de la sauce qu'avait préparées Shaw lui emplit les narines.

— Crisse de viarge ! jura-t-il.

Il posa sa caisse par terre et retourna dehors.

— Vous nous avez préparé à manger ?

— Je suis arrivée il y a longtemps, je m'ennuyais et je me suis dit que vous auriez faim en rentrant.

— Je te l'avais dit, Marie. Cette femme-là, elle est... Ah Madame Ed...

Il croisa le regard de Shaw.

— Sam, c'est le bon Dieu qui vous envoie ! conclut-il joyeusement.

— Mouais, faut pas exagérer... Et faut faire cuire les pâtes.

Letourneur s'en chargea, sans pour autant renoncer à discuter. Il lui raconta sa journée, leur rencontre avec un troupeau de caribous. Tandis qu'il parlait, sa collègue mit la table.

— Francis, tu veux boire quelque chose ? dit-elle avec un accent aussi prononcé que celui du garde.

— Sam, vous buvez quoi ? s'informa Letourneur.

— On a du vin de bleuet que fait la sœur de Francis, du Caribou, du Rhum et de la bière, énuméra Marie Brisebois.

Shaw connaissait le vin de bleuet, le Caribou ne lui disait rien.

— C'est quoi le Caribou ?

Francis éclata de rire.

— Une saleté pour se réveiller si on tombe dans un trou de neige. Un mélange d'alcool pur et de vin que Marie prépare elle-même et qu'elle aromatise avec du sirop d'érable.

— Et vous vous bourrez souvent la gueule ensemble ? demanda Shaw d'un ton égal.

Marie fronça les sourcils. Francis rit encore.

— Non, seulement quand on est en train de mourir de froid.

— C'est idiot de boire quand on a froid, remarqua Shaw.

— Ah, c'est vrai, vous êtes docteur.

— Vous étiez militaire, non ? intervint Marie sèchement. Vous étiez toujours sobre et droite dans vos bottes ?

Shaw tourna son regard vers elle. La femme était plus âgée que Francis. Une quarantaine d'années, peut-être moins. Pas très grande, sèche, les cheveux mi-long, châtains clair, presque blonds. Les mains noueuses, les avant-bras musclés.

— Non, j'ai été basée en Irak et en Afghanistan, et euh...

Shaw cherchait ses mots, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait de progrès en français.

— Vous avez pris des brosses ? l'aida Francis Letourneur.

— … ?

— Vous avez bu plus que de raison, traduisit-il.

— Ouais, sourit Shaw.

— Mais nous, nous ne sommes que deux, ce n'est pas très fun, laissa tomber Marie. Ça nous ravigote après une longue journée ou une déconvenue. Je me souviens que c'était autre chose à l'armée.

Elle se fendit d'un sourire en coin.

— Vous étiez soldat ? demanda Shaw.

— Ouais, une Patricia's. Ça fait un baille présentement.

— …

— Ça fait longtemps que j'ai raccroché.

— Combien ?

— Bientôt huit ans.

— Mmm.

Comme elle.

— Vous étiez médecin en Afghanistan ? demanda Marie.

— Non.

— Vous faisiez quoi alors ?

— J'arrangeais les choses avant qu'elles ne dégénèrent trop, répondit évasivement Shaw.

— De quelle façon ?

— Ça dépendait. Je pouvais être envoyée comme négociatrice ou comme couverture.

— Négociatrice ?

— Mouais... soupira Shaw. Ce n'était pas le plus marrant.

— Et en couverture vous faisiez quoi ?

— Je suis tireuse d'élite.

Ça elle connaissait l'expression. Marie resta bouche bée.

— Je croyais que vous étiez médecin, s'étonna Francis Letouneur.

— Je suis médecin, mais je ne me suis pas engagée comme médecin dans les Marines.

— Vous étiez Marines ? demanda Maria Brisebois.

— Ouais, sourit Shaw.

— Quel grade ?

— J'ai fini capitaine.

Marie hocha la tête, impressionnée.

— Vous m'avez caché plein de choses, fit Letourneur.

— Nous sommes pas vraiment amis.

— C'est vrai, rit-il. Crisse, que j'aime les femmes soldats !

— Je ne suis pas seule à vous avoir sauvé la peau ?

— Ah, ben vrai, Marie ne m'a jamais laissé tomber, sauf une fois, mais vous étiez là pour la remplacer ! plaisanta-t-il.

— Je suis allée en Afghanistan, laissa échapper Marie.

— Ah, Pat's... réalisa enfin Shaw qui connaissait cette unité mais n'avait pas reconnu le nom quand Marie y avait fait allusion. Pour the Princess Patricia's Canadian Light Infantery ?

— Oui. Mais ensuite, j'ai laissé tomber et j'ai postulé comme agent de la conservation de la faune et de la flore. Je suis née à Sainte Thérèse de la Gatineau et j'ai toujours aimé la nature.

— Ce n'est pas très loin de Notre Dame de Pontmain, expliqua Francis Letourneur à l'intention de Shaw.

— L'armée m'a payé mes études, continua Marie Brisebois. Je m'y suis bien plu, mais...

— Après l'Afghanistan, vous avez décidé de passer à autre chose ?

— Plus exactement, de revenir à mes aspirations d'enfant.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Francis et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

— J'ai suivi une formation et je me suis retrouvé ensuite avec ce gamin comme coéquipier.

— Eh, je ne suis pas si gamin que ça, protesta Letourneur.

— Non, tu es un super garde, Francis.

Letourneur s'illumina de fierté.

— Et je suis bien content de faire équipe avec toi, lui déclara-t-il sincèrement..

— Mouais, dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se marier ! plaisanta la jeune femme.

Francis se mit à rire.

— Alors vous buvez quoi, Sam ? demanda Marie.

— Je ne bois pas d'alcool.

— Pas même une bière ?

— Non.

— Du sirop de sureau, ça vous irait ? proposa Marie.

— De l'eau, c'est aussi bien.

— Peut-être bien, mais c'est moi qui prépare le sirop.

— Okay, un sirop alors.

— Francis, si les pâtes sont trop cuites, tu les manges tout seul, le menaça Marie. La soupe sent assez bon, pour que je me contente de ça. Et sors deux bières. On ne va pas se prendre une brosse devant notre invitée, ça donnerait une mauvaise image de nous.

— J'en ai vu de pires, laissa tomber Shaw.

— Je n'en doute pas, mais je préfère vous faire grâce de mes souvenirs de guerre et des pleurnicheries de Francis.

— Marie... protesta le garde la mine outrée.

— Il se cherche une blonde, enfin une fiancée... chuchota Marie en se penchant sur Shaw.

— Je croyais que ça ne l'intéressait pas.

— C'est ce qu'il dit, mais il rêve d'un élevage de petits trappeurs.

— Et pas toi peut-être ? demanda Francis.

— Je me fais vieille.

— T'es pas encore bonne pour la casse !

— Je ne suis pas trop sociable. Faut être sociable pour se trouver un chum.

— Tu leur fais peur surtout, s'esclaffa Francis en posant une bouteille de bière devant sa collègue.

Elle lui renvoya une insulte en riant. Francis posa le regard sur Shaw. Il se rappela qu'elle avait une fille, pas de mari, qu'elle n'était pas moins farouche que Marie et un grand sourire lui découvrit les dents.

— Mais tu as ta chance, Marie, tu as ta chance. Pas vrai, Sam ?

Shaw resta coite. À quoi faisait-il allusion ? Il lui envoya un clin d'œil et elle comprit. Gen. Sa fille qu'elle avait eue toute seule. Enfin, sur le papier et dans l'esprit d'Athéna.

Gen.

Shaw se rembrunit. La jeune fille allait définitivement la haïr. Shaw n'avait pas voulu partir sans lui avoir dit qu'elle comptait pour elle, qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Enfin, lui dire... Shaw n'était pas capable de lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait, seulement de lui faire comprendre. D'espérer, qu'elle comprendrait. Root comprenait, mais Gen ? Gen n'avait rien d'une abrutie. Shaw sourit en coin.

Elle n'était pas très douée pour exprimer son affection, ni pour faire des cadeaux. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à ce qui pourrait faire plaisir aux enfants. Elle n'avait pas voulu les laisser croire qu'ils ne représentaient rien à ses yeux. Elle avait pensé que c'était important. Elle leur avait tous sauvé la vie au moins une fois. Elle n'en retirait pas de fierté, ni de gloire, parce que c'était son boulot. Sauf que pour eux, cela n'avait pas été qu'un simple boulot. Elle avait sauvé Lee par amitié pour Lionel, Gen parce que... parce que c'était comme ça et Alma. Alma parce que c'était la fille de Maria Alvarez, parce qu'elle avait trouvé cette gamine courageuse, qu'elle gardait un souvenir particulier du jour où elle avait relâché, en compagnie de l'enfant, les asticots qui l'avaient aidée à soigner une blessure reçue au Kurdistan, parce qu'Alma était venue la chercher quand Shaw ne voulait plus voir personne, qu'elle ne voulait plus parler à personne. Shaw la revoyait encore, la langue pendante en train de s'escrimer à avancer avec ses béquilles, s'inquiéter sérieusement de qui aimait Shaw et de qui Shaw aimait. De lui assurer que, elle, elle l'aimait.

Les trois enfants n'étaient pas que des numéros. Lee et Alma ne l'avaient, de toute façon, jamais été, et Gen... Gen était devenue Gen au moment où Shaw avait repris Finch parce qu'il avait appelé la gamine Genrika. Après, il avait été trop tard pour que Shaw feignît l'indifférence.

Root, Alma, Gen, Lee, ils faisaient tous partie de sa vie. Qu'elle le voulût ou pas. Comme sa mère. Merde, sa mère. Shaw n'avait aucune envie de penser à elle maintenant. Heureusement, Letourneur continuait de narquoisement se moquer de sa coéquipière :

— Et puis, même les carcajous s'accouplent. Ouais... affirma-t-il d'un ton docte en pointant l'index vers le ciel. Même les carcajous.

Marie prit un air mi-contrarié, mi-faraud :

— Tu me compares à un carcajou ?

— Exactement.

— Mais y'en a plus, fit Marie d'un air triste. C'était un bel animal.

— Tous les ans pourtant on signale sa présence sur le territoire.

— On a cherché tous les deux, Francis. On a rêvé d'en surprendre un. Des trappeurs nous ont indiqué des zones où, soit disant, ils en avaient vus. Mais Pantoute ! À chaque fois, c'étaient des pékans.

— Ouais, c'est triste, se désola Letourneur.

Il empoigna sa bière, Marie leva la sienne et ils tapèrent leur bouteille l'une contre l'autre, avant de la porter à leurs bouches. Shaw en oublia ses sombres pensées. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi ils parlaient. D'un animal ça oui, elle avait compris, mais duquel ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est un ca... un cacajou ?

— Un carcajou, corrigea Francis Letourneur.

— Vous appelez ça un wolworine en anglais, l'éclaira Marie Brisebois.

— Ah.

— Ouais, comme le super héros super poilu et super sauvage, précisa Letourneur.

Shaw fronça les sourcils.

— Logan, le gars qui a des griffes d'acier qui lui sortent des mains. Vous ne connaissez pas ?

— Euh, si.

— Les carcajous ont mauvaise réputation. Ce sont des mustélidés capables de tuer sans peine un orignal. On les dit agressifs, voraces et dangereux.

— Une réputation qu'ils ne méritent pas, affirma Marie. Les carcajou sont capables de vivre plus d'un mois sans manger. Alors, sûr, quand ils tombent sur une proie, ben... il en profite. D'où leur réputation de glouton. Vous connaissez le mot, Sam ?

— Glouton ?

— Oui.

— Non.

— On désigne les gens qui mangent beaucoup beaucoup comme cela.

— Ah.

Elle allait tuer Lionel. Elle avait retenu la réputation agressive du carcajou pas cet aspect.

— Marie et moi aimons beaucoup cet animal. Pas que celui-ci, mais comment vous dire ?

— Nous autres éprouvons une petite tendresse particulière à son égard, l'aida Marie.

— Le problème c'est que l'extinction programmée de l'espèce est pratiquement avéré à court terme.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Shaw.

— Sa présence est incertaine et le nombre d'individus restants, s'il en reste, ne permets pas de s'assurer à coup sûr de la pérennité de l'espèce. Ils sont surtout victimes du braconnage et de l'activité humaine.

— Mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu.

Shaw voulut en savoir un peu plus sur l'animal. Les deux gardes se firent un plaisir de lui en dresser un portrait complet. Répartition géographique des populations du XIXe siècle à nos jours, habitat, comportement, alimentation, reproduction, lutte pour la conservation de l'espèce, ils ne négligèrent aucun détail.

— Vous n'avez pas faim ? s'inquiéta soudain Marie après avoir vidé sa troisième bouteille de bière.

— Si, répondirent de concert Francis Letourneur et Shaw.

— Francis, tu es le seul gars, tu fais le service, décida Marie.

— C'est que du sexisme, protesta le garde.

— Montre-nous donc comment tu es costaud, le charria sa collègue.

Letouneur lui envoya une grimace et se leva. Il ramassa les assiettes et servit la soupe qu'avait préparée Shaw. Marie finit d'expliquer à Shaw comment une espèce dynamique et parfaitement adaptée au climat et aux conditions de vie dans les forêts du grand nord avait été décimé par l'homme. Pour sa fourrure et par bêtise. Pendant le dîner, après les carcajous, et parce que Shaw leur avait posé beaucoup de questions, les deux gardes lui dressèrent un état des lieux de la faune et de la flore des régions qu'ils connaissaient. En avril, Letourneur n'avait abordé que le sujet de la faune. Ce qu'ils lui racontèrent sur la flore l'intéressa plus encore. Francis connaissait mieux la faune, Marie la flore, même si son collègue louait ses qualités de traqueuse.

— Sans elle, j'ai eu bien plus de mal à retrouver les braconniers à Kesington.

— Mouais, vous avez surtout failli vous faire descendre, grommela Shaw.

— Quand je pense que tu es parti seul et que tu ne m'as même pas prévenue de ton départ, bougonna Marie. Tu méritais une mise à pied rien que pour ça.

— Je suis d'accord avec vous, approuva Shaw. On ne part jamais seul en mission.

— Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé ? essaya de se défendre le garde. Ni à l'une ni à l'autre ?

— Non, répondit spontanément Marie.

— Et vous, Sam ?

— Ça m'est arrivé et ça s'est toujours mal passé ensuite, avoua-t-elle sombrement. Je n'ai pas toujours choisi d'être seule, mais ça s'est mal passé dans tous les cas.

Un lourd silence suivit sa déclaration. Marie avait servi dix ans en active. Six ans pour rembourser ses études financées par le gouvernement canadien et quatre ans parce qu'elle l'avait bien voulu. Elle savait qu'un soldat n'était jamais seul. Même les tireurs d'élite avait leur équipe : celle sur qui veiller, celle qui veillait sur lui. Si Sam Edwards s'était un jour retrouvée seule en opération, elle imaginait sans mal des tas de scénarios plus sombres les uns que les autres.

Francis Letourneur n'avait jamais intégré l'armée, mais il avait failli mourir plusieurs fois, de froid ou sous les balles d'un braconnier, il avait même manqué de se noyer, mais surtout, il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Marie. Les deux gardes partageaient une réelle complicité et ils s'étaient confié beaucoup de choses durant leurs patrouilles, durant les longues soirées qu'ils avaient passées dans la nature ou dans des cabanes au milieu des bois.

Marie lui avait raconté ses aventures et ses frasques à l'armée. Des anecdotes toujours amusantes, mais elle avait peu parlé des opérations qu'elle avait effectuées lors de ses affectations à l'étranger. La mort de Nichola Goddard, la première Canadienne de l'histoire tuée au combat, avait fait la une des journaux au Canada. Quand il avait su que sa collègue avait combattu dans les rangs des Pat's, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui demander si elle connaissait le capitaine. Marie l'avait connue. Elle l'avait vu mourir. Elle avait depuis évoqué quelques fois l'Afghanistan. Par petite touche. Francis avait compris que le sujet était sensible et il ne lui posait jamais de questions quand elle en parlait. Il se contentait de l'écouter. Marie finissait toujours par déclarer que c'était du passé, mais que le passé n'en finissait parfois jamais de mourir. Comme c'était sans doute le cas aussi pour Sam Edwards.

— Dites, Sam, demanda-t-il. Que faites-vous dans la région ? Vous êtes venue chasser ?

— Mouais.

— Ici ?

— Non, j'étais à l'ouest de Moosonee.

— J'aime beaucoup ce coin, vous étiez où exactement ?

— Je sais pas trop. J'ai pas mal marché avant de trouver une cabane abandonnée et de m'y installer.

— Vous n'avez pas de GPS ? s'étonna Letourneur.

— Non, juste une carte et une boussole.

— Ah, vous êtes un vrai trappeur, apprécia Marie. Vous y êtes restée longtemps ?

— Sur place ? Un mois, un peu plus, je ne sais pas trop.

Les deux gardes s'esclaffèrent. Ils la félicitèrent et commencèrent à lui poser plein de questions. Sur la cabane, sur le matériel qu'elle avait emporté avec elle, sur ce qu'elle avait mangé, sur les animaux qu'elles avait croisés, ceux qu'elle avait tués.

— J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop braconné, lui lança Francis mi-sérieux, mi-goguenard.

— Euh, non, j'ai surtout pêché ou pris des lapins.

— Il y a trop de lapins de toute façon, assura-t-il.

— Elle tuerait sans permis un ours que tu la féliciterais, lui reprocha Marie d'un air bougon.

— Non, je lui donnerai un blâme, sourit-il.

Marie secoua la tête.

— Et des plantes qu'est-ce que vous avez vu comme plantes particulières ? demanda-t-elle à Shaw.

— Euh... en français...

— Je connais pas mal de correspondance en anglais et puis...

Marie se leva et alla chercher un livre sur une étagère.

La soirée fila sans qu'ils s'en aperçussent. Il était tard quand ils décidèrent de se coucher.

— Sam, réalisa soudain Francis Letourneur. Pourquoi êtes-vous venue me voir, après tout ce temps passé dans la forêt ?

Il avait bu un peu plus que de raison, à son goût, la soirée avait été plus que chouette et son affection pour Sam Edwards n'avait pas fléchi d'un gramme, elle avait même fait un bond en avant phénoménale. Shaw se pinça les lèvres. Elle était venue lui confier ses armes. Elle avait trouvé l'idée bonne. Naturelle. Et tout à coup, après qu'il lui eût posé la question, elle ne savait plus ce qui avait motivé sa décision.

Letourneur avait raison : pourquoi était-elle venue ? Elle n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir là, maintenant. Il devait y avoir une raison. Il y avait toujours une raison. À sa venue ici, comme à ses cauchemars, à sa phobie des ascenseurs, à ses peurs et à ses colères irrépressibles, à son incapacité d'établir une relation équilibrée avec Root et Athéna.

Une raison à sa trahison.

Elle avait mal commencé son parcours depuis le Lac de la Prune. Cette soirée passée en compagnie de Francis Letouneur et de Marie Brisebois avait peut-être été l'une des premières où elle s'était sentie détendue du début à la fin. La première exempte de noirceur et d'angoisses rampantes et visqueuses. Elle dévisagea les deux gardes. Francis attendait sa réponse en papillonnant des yeux rougis par une trop grande consommation d'alcool. Il était bourré. Marie tenait mieux que lui, elle avait peut-être aussi moins bu. Elle la dardait d'un regard curieux, attentif et perspicace.

— Je ne vous ai pas demandé, Marie, dit machinalement Shaw sans trop savoir pourquoi. Quel grade vous aviez ?

Pourquoi Shaw lui demandait-elle cela ?

— Adjudant-maître

Shaw fronça les sourcils.

— Ça équivaut au grade de sergent-major chez vous.

— Mmm. Vous étiez à Kandahar ?

— Oui

Elles se regardèrent un instant.

— Je suis arrivée après, dit Shaw. En 2008, seulement.

— Mmm.

Shaw retourna son attention sur Letouneur.

— Je suis venue vous confier mes armes.

Letourneur resta bouche bée.

— Et je voulais vérifier si votre invitation à venir vous voir était sincère.

Letourneur se leva en titubant et plaça théâtralement la main sur son cœur.

— Avec vous, Sam, je serai toujours sincère. Présentement et à jamais. Si vous voulez rester avec nous tout le reste de la saison, vous êtes la bienvenue, pas vrai, Marie ?

Son ivresse accentuait son accent et Shaw comprenait à peine ce qu'il disait. Elle doutait quand même que sa collègue fût très ravie de l'initiative enthousiaste de son partenaire.

— Vous êtes la bienvenue, confirma pourtant la femme.

Ils étaient aussi tarés l'un que l'autre.

— Je dois partir, donna-t-elle comme toute réponse à leur invitation.

— Où donc ?

— Loin.

— Revenez-nous quand même, Sam.

— Vous acceptez pour mes armes ?

— Bien sûr ! s'écria Letouneur avec emphase

Il fit un pas, se prit les pieds dans le tabouret et manqua de s'étaler par terre.

— Francis, tu devrais aller te coucher, lui conseilla gentiment Marie.

— Ouais, rond comme une queue de pelle. Je vais aller me rafraîchir.

— Je viens avec toi.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Shaw.

— Ne nous attendez pas si vous êtes fatiguée. Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ?

— Oui, merci.

Les deux gardes sortirent. Shaw entendit Letourneur ricaner et Marie râler. Elle installa ses affaires, se changea et s'assit devant la table.

Letouneur revint le premier, d'humeur toujours aussi joyeuse. Il lança deux trois plaisanteries sur l'humeur et le sérieux de sa collègue avant de proposer à Shaw de lui faire un bec sur la joue. Shaw l'envoya balader. Il rit, bon enfant, et s'écroula sur son bas-flanc. Il se roula maladroitement dans son duvet et deux minutes après, il ronflait.

Quand Marie rentra, elle trouva Shaw toujours assise devant la table. Les deux mains posées bien à plat dessus.

Elle arrangea ses affaires pour la nuit sans cesser de la surveiller du coin de l'œil. Elle surprit Shaw mettre la main dans sa poche en sortir un tube en plastique et le poser ensuite sur la table pour fixer son regard dessus. Marie soupira.

Ces officiers, pensa-t-elle avec indulgence. Quelles têtes de...

Elle finit de se changer, enfila une veste polaire épaisse et vint s'asseoir en face de Shaw. Elle jeta un regard inquiet sur son collègue. Se rasséréna. Il ronflait si fort que même un ours en fureur ne le réveillerait pas.

— Y a quoi dedans ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le tube du menton.

— …

— Des anti-dépresseurs ? Mmm, non, dit-elle en claquant la langue. Si c'était cela, vous n'hésiteriez pas. Ce sont des somnifères, n'est-ce pas ?

Shaw resta silencieuse.

— Francis m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je me demandai qui vous étiez vraiment. Votre séjour près de Moosonee m'a alertée. Votre présence ici aussi. Parce que, avouez que vous ne savez pas très bien pourquoi vous êtes ici.

Shaw leva les yeux sur elle. Habituellement, elle se serait déjà fendue d'une remarque acerbe, peut-être même d'un poing dans la gueule. Ce soir, elle n'en avait pas envie.

— Ça fait longtemps que vous avez quitter les Marines ? demanda Brisebois.

— En décembre 2010, répondit Shaw.

— Et vous hésitez toutes les nuits depuis sept ans et demi à prendre des somnifères ?

— Non.

— Beaucoup de soldats sont revenus cassés de là-bas.

— Pas moi, claqua sèchement la voix de Shaw.

— Moi si.

— Mais pas moi, insista Shaw plus agressivement que la première fois.

— Vous avez fait quoi après ?

— J'ai servi dans une agence gouvernementale.

— Comme médecin ?

— Non, comme agent.

— Présentement encore ?

— Non.

— Mais c'est pendant votre service dans cette agence que vous avez perdu le sommeil.

— Je n'ai pas de mal à m'endormir.

— Pourquoi les somnifères alors ?

Shaw ferma un bref instant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle posa un coude sur la table et commença à s'arracher la peau des doigts de la main droite avec les dents. Marie l'observa un moment, cherchant à évaluer son degré de tolérance. L'ancien officier était clairement perturbé et violent, pourtant, elle s'était montrée amicale et chaleureuse durant la soirée. Sam Edwards ne la connaissait pas et elle n'avait exprimé aucune hostilité à son égard, au contraire. Elle avait participé à la discussion et elle avait orientée la conversation sur tous les sujets qui les passionnaient elle et Francis. Marie l'avait même trouvée très pertinente sur la flore. Si elle n'avait pas su qu'elle était médecin et militaire, elle aurait pensé avoir affaire à une botaniste ou à une pharmacienne. L'ex-officier possédait aussi de grandes facultés d'observation. Marie s'était étonnée qu'une femme étrangère à la région, qui n'était ni une vraie trappeuse, ni une vraie chasseuse, ni une professionnelle des milieux naturels eût remarqué autant de choses. Sa retraite dans les bois, même si elle n'avait pas duré plus de deux mois, l'avait aussi favorablement impressionnée. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas vivre en ermite seul et loin de tout.

Marie Brisebois était restée sept ans en Afghanistan. Elle y avait été déployée en 2002. Elle était restée cantonnée sur place lors des rotations de son unité, affectée à d'autres missions auprès d'autres unités, combattantes ou pas. Elle avait été rappelée en 2009 à Edmonton. Elle avait croisé beaucoup de soldats détruits par la guerre et elle n'était pas revenue totalement indemne d'Afghanistan elle non plus.

Mais Marie avait la passion des bois, des marches en forêt, des affûts. Depuis son enfance à Sainte Thérèse. Adolescente, elle avait milité contre l'exploitation aveugle des ressources, contre le déboisement, l'extraction des sables bitumeux, pour ce qui, à ses yeux, faisait la richesse et la beauté du Canada : ses immenses étendues sauvages, sa faune et sa flore. Plus petite, elle rêvait de passer sa vie à explorer les bois et de les défendre contre tous ceux qui mettaient leur intégrité en dangers : braconniers, politiciens véreux, pollueurs en tout genre, promeneurs imprudents et stupides. Un rêve qu'elle avait fini par réaliser à trente-deux ans.

Son métier l'avait éloignée de la sombre folie née de ses années passées en Afghanistan. La forêt l'avait apaisée. Elle avait aussi suivi un programme de réhabilitation et elle consultait toujours un médecin deux fois par an pour faire le point. Le programme compensait tout ce que sa vie d'agent de conservation de la faune et de la flore ne suffisait pas à lui faire oublier. La forêt seule n'aurait pas pu chasser les démons qui lui empoisonnaient l'âme. Ils étaient peu nombreux, mais Marie savait qu'un seul individu exogène introduit dans un écosystème jusque alors parfait, suffisait à dangereusement menacer son équilibre. Peut-être même à le détruire Il n'en allait pas différemment des démons.

Elle savait très bien pourquoi l'héroïne de Francis se tenait sombre et silencieuse assise devant elle à cette table, un tube de somnifères à la main. Pourquoi celle-ci s'était enfoncée seule dans le grand nord. Pourquoi peut-être aussi était-elle venue ici après l'échec de cette tentative de se libérer de son passé.

— C'est pour les cauchemars ? déclara Marie plus qu'elle ne le demanda.

Le visage de Shaw se ferma instantanément.

— J'ai passé sept ans en Afghanistan, capitaine. Pas dans un bureau ou sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de Kaboul ou de Kandahar, mais en opération. Vous croyez que je suis revenue au pays aussi guillerette que je l'ai été ce soir ?

Merde, jura Shaw pour elle-même. Pourquoi Shaw n'arrêtait-elle pas de croiser des soldats ? Si encore c'étaient des bleus ou des nouilles. Mais non, il fallait que ce fussent des vétérans, des soldats d'élites. Si elle le lui demandait, Shaw était persuadée que cette Marie Brisebois avait récolté des décorations pour acte de bravoure ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui démontrait que ce n'était pas ni une planquée ni un ramier. Une étoile ou une croix. Shaw ne se souvenait pas très bien des décorations canadiennes. L'étoile du courage, de la vaillance, les croix du même nom et celle de Victoria. Nichola Goddart avait obtenu cette dernière à titre posthume après s'être fait descendre dans le district de Panjwaye en 2006.

— Ouais, se décida-t-elle d'avouer.

Tout le monde savait qu'elle était tarée, alors une de plus ou une de moins...

— Ouais, quoi ? demanda Marie d'une voix égale.

— Je fais des cauchemars.

— Vous vous trouvez nulle et faible ?

Shaw baissa la tête, puis elle prit sa décision. Marie l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne se levât pour mettre fin à la discussion.

— Vous êtes balaise, laissa tomber le garde.

Shaw arrêta son mouvement et la regarda.

— Vous ne buvez pas, vous ne fumez pas, je ne crois pas que vous vous droguiez, vous n'êtes pas, je pense, passée par la case prison non plus. Vous avez relevé vos manches pendant le dîner et vous ne portez pas de traces de scarifications. À moins que vous les dissimuliez ailleurs. Vous les dissimulez ailleurs ?

— Non.

— Vous n'avez pas trouvé ce que vous cherchiez dans les bois, n'est-ce pas ?

— …

— Vous n'étiez pas prête.

— Vous savez que vous commencez à me faire chier ? gronda Shaw sourdement.

Marie sourit.

— Si vous hésitez à les prendre, c'est que vous n'aimez pas les somnifères, donc vous n'y avez pas souvent recours, sinon vous n'hésiteriez pas, continua-t-elle. Vous avez cherché à vous isoler, vous ne comptez que sur vous. Vous avez consulté des médecins ?

— Je suis médecin.

— Même les psychiatres consultent.

— Je ne suis pas psychiatre.

— Vous avez une spécialité ?

— Pas vraiment.

Marie se fendit d'une moue dubitative.

— Je me débrouille en chirurgie et en...

Shaw chercha comment s'exprimer en français.

— En intervention d'urgence.

— Vous avez un sacré pedigree, apprécia Marie Brisebois.

Shaw haussa les épaules.

— Alors pas de psychothérapie ?

— Non, grogna Shaw avec une grimace de dégoût.

— J'ai eu recours à l'AMDR, vous connaissez ?

— Oui.

L'AMDR, une thérapie révolutionnaire et assez efficace pour traiter certains troubles de stress post-traumatique, mais qui demandait une relation de confiance entre le patient et le praticien. Une thérapie qui ne soignait malheureusement pas tout et qui ne convenait pas non plus à tout le monde.

— Mais ce n'est pas pour vous, déclara justement Marie Brisebois.

— Non.

— Vous avez quand même recours à des trucs pour vous soigner, non ? Du moins, pour tenter de lutter contre vos angoisses et vos crises.

Shaw regarda le plateau de la table.

— Vous êtes timide ? Vous avez honte ?

Shaw soupira et releva la tête.

— La méditation et la hache.

— La hache ?

— Ouais, je coupe des arbres, je les ébranche et je les débite en petit bois.

— Vous abattez des arbres à la hache ! s'exclama Marie impressionnée.

— J'utilise une tronçonneuse quand les sections sont trop grosse, mais il n'y a que la hache qui me détende vraiment.

— Ouais, bûcheronner c'est un bon moyen d'évacuer sa violence sans blesser personne.

— Mmm.

— Mais ça n'a pas suffit à Moosonee. Vous n'exercez plus la médecine ?

— Si, si on a besoin de moi.

— Mmm.

Marie Brisebois se caressa le menton, fronça les sourcils. Shaw trouvait étrange de se confier à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quatre heures. Elle devait être tombée bien bas pour accepter une discussion de ce genre. Une discussion d'autant plus idiote qu'elle se montrerait infailliblement complètement stérile.

— Vous n'êtes pas prête pour les bois, vous vous méprisez bien trop pour ça. Vous avez besoin de regagner la propre estime de vous-même avant de pouvoir vous retirer dans les bois. Vous avez encore besoin d'adrénaline, de vivre dangereusement, de vous battre. Vous y laisserez peut-être votre peau, mais vous n'arriverez rien si vous ne passez pas par cette case-là. Vous êtes soldat, urgentiste ? Partez en zone de guerre. Pourquoi ne pas retourner en Irak ou en Syrie ? C'est le bordel là-bas. Il y a des milices, des francs-tireurs... Vous avez de multiples talents, je suis persuadée qu'on vous accueillera à bras ouverts. Si j'étais vous, j'essaierais les Kurdes. De Syrie ou d'Irak. Vous pourriez partir en Amérique du Sud ou en Afrique, mais je vous conseille le Proche-Orient. Ça ressemble plus à une véritable guerre et c'est plus facile de savoir pour qui et contre qui on se bat. Allez là-bas, Sam. Reconstruisez-vous là-bas. Vous ne reviendrez pas guérie, mais vous y gagnerez peut-être une meilleure estime de vous-même.

— Pourquoi... ? Comment... ?

Shaw n'arrivait pas à poser la bonne question.

— Francis vous aime beaucoup, il m'a beaucoup parlez de vous. D'après mon expérience des hommes, des femmes et des soldats, vous ne différez pas beaucoup du portrait élogieux qu'il m'a dressé de vous. J'étais curieuse et plutôt impatiente de vous connaître. Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi Francis vous aimait tellement. C'est un gars joyeux et gentil. Le fait que vous ayez témoigné en sa faveur ne suffisait pas à mes yeux à ce qu'il se prenne de passion pour une femme taciturne et violente, même si elle lui avait sauvé la vie. C'est marrant, dit-elle pensivement. Francis a un don de divination. Il voit au-delà des apparences, c'est pour cela que c'est un si bon garde, et il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Et puis, vous m'êtes sympathique, Sam, et je ne voudrais pas que vous finissiez par vous faire sauter la cervelle un soir où vous haïrez trop pour encore vous supporter une seconde de plus et que vous aurez oublié qu'il y a des gens qui vous estiment et qui vous aiment. Parce que franchement, je ne crois pas que Francis soit le seul pour qui vous comptiez dans ce monde.

Shaw ne quittait plus son regard.

— Ne me dîtes pas que ça ne vous a jamais tenter d'avaler le canon de votre pistolet, ajouta Marie Brisebois.

— …

— Et puis, même sans Francis, même si vous ne me plaisiez pas trop, je ne supporte plus d'entendre raconter qu'un vétéran a encore tapissé les murs de sa piaule avec sa cervelle. Partez, Sam. Ne vous laissez pas dévorer par votre violence et votre souffrance. Allez vous battre pour des gens. Des gens réels, pas vos officiers, votre pays ou une idéologie qu'on vous ordonnée de défendre, simplement pour des gens. Vous reviendrez à la solitude et aux bois ensuite. Pour souffler, pour vous ressourcer. Pas pour fuir. Quand on fuit dans les bois, c'est pour y mourir.

— …

— Mon meilleur ami n'est jamais revenu d'Afghanistan. Vous en êtes revenue. Enfin, revenue... Vous n'en êtes pas vraiment revenue. Ça ne change rien. Prenez vos somnifères pour cette nuit si vous avez peur de nous réveiller, mais c'est idiot, Francis ne se réveillera pas même si la terre explose et moi... Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi.

Marie Brisebois se leva, elle souhaita une bonne nuit à Shaw et se coucha. Shaw resta un moment à méditer sur les paroles du garde. Elle referma son poing sur le tube de somnifères et le fourra sans l'ouvrir dans la poche de sa veste pendue au dossier de sa chaise.

.

 

Elle n'avait pas passé une si mauvaise nuit dans la cabane des agents de la conservation de la flore et de la faune du Québec. Elle s'était réveillée deux fois, en sueur, le cœur battant, les poings crispés sur son duvet, mais elle n'avait pas hurlé. Elle ne s'était pas retrouvée recroquevillée dans un coin, son Beretta à la main, prête à tirer sur n'importe quoi et sur n'importe qui. Même sur des ombres comme cela lui était déjà arrivé.

Le matin, elle avait partagé leur petit-déjeuner avec Francis et Marie. Letourneur avait la gueule de bois. Il ne chercha pas à s'en cacher, se traita de gros niaiseux et noya son taux d'alcoolémie trop élevé sous des litres de café et de sirop d'érable. Shaw grogna et l'accompagna dans ses agapes sous l'œil bienveillant de Marie Brisebois qui remplissait généreusement leur tasse et leur assiette. Elle s'était levée avant l'aube, elle avait mis de l'eau à chauffer, passé le café, préparé la pâte à crêpes. Quand Shaw s'était réveillée, elle en avait déjà empilé une vingtaine dans une assiette. Elle avait enjoint Shaw à mettre la table. Letourneur s'était réveillé peu de temps après.

Avant d'avoir fini sa troisième tasse de café, Shaw décida de se débarrasser de ses armes.

— J'y tiens beaucoup, dit-elle. Je vous laisse mon Beretta, mon Mossberg et le Super SOG Bowie que vous m'avez offert.

— Je ne comprends pas trop, dit lentement Francis Letourneur. Pourquoi me les confiez à moi ? Je pars souvent en mission, je ne serais peut-être pas joignable quand vous rentrerez, pourquoi ne repassez-vous pas chez Madame Cormier pour les lui laisser ?

— …

Brisebois vit l'embarras dans lequel la remarque de son collègue avait plongé leur invité.

— Si tu ne veux pas t'en charger... commença-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Shaw. Et que vous me faites confiance, Sam, je veux bien m'en charger.

— Non, non, protesta Letourneur à grands cris. C'est un honneur, Sam. Je les remiserai chez ma mère.

Shaw fronça les sourcils.

— Vous serez sûre de pouvoir les récupérer quand vous voudrez, j'entrepose toutes mes affaires chez elle quand je suis en mission. Je vais vous donner l'adresse. Comme ça, si je ne suis pas là et que vous en avez besoin, vous pourrez les récupérer sans devoir m'attendre.

— Okay.

Shaw se leva, elle posa les trois armes sur la table, quatre boîtes de munition, deux chargeurs pour le Beretta et un kit d'entretien pour les deux armes. Les deux gardes débarrassèrent prestement la table. Shaw se mordit les lèvres.

— Vous pouvez utiliser le Mossberg si ça vous dit, mais euh...

— J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, Sam.

— Ouais.

Marie Brisebois se demanda ce qu'elle obtiendrait auprès de la Sûreté ou de la Police montée si elle envoyait le Beretta à la balistique. Qu'avait donc Sam Edwards sur la conscience ? Qui avait-elle descendu ou blessé avec son Berreta ? Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? En tant que soldat, en tant qu'agent, en tant que simple citoyenne ?

— Tout baigne, Marie, la rassura Francis qui avait senti son inquiétude.

Shaw la dévisagea.

— Je ne retire rien de ce que j'ai dit, fit Marie Brisebois avant que Shaw n'ouvre la bouche. Et je n'ai rien d'une sournoise.

Shaw la toisa. Brisebois soutint son regard.

— Okay, finit par déclarer Shaw.

Elle attrapa sa veste et jeta son sac sur l'épaule.

— Bon, salut dt-elle abruptement.

— Hein ? Quoi ? Vous partez ? s'écria Letourneur

— Ouais, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

— On vous reconduit à Eastmain, dit Letourneur d'une voix ferme. Il y a un avion qui part à midi trente. Vous pourrez aller à Montréal, Québec ou Toronto. Je connais les gars, je vais téléphoner pour réserver un vol... Vous êtes d'accord ?

Shaw réfléchit un moment.

— On a une piaule à Eastmain, intervint Marie. On peut vous filer les clefs. Vous resterez le temps qu'il faudra. Nous, on a un job à assurer dans le nord avant que la neige ne se mette à tomber, on vous laisse à Eastmain et on ne reviendra pas avant la fin du mois d'octobre. Ça vous laisse un peu de temps pour organiser votre voyage comme vous l'entendez. Vous laisserez les clefs à notre logeuse. Ça vous irait ?

Shaw hocha la tête. Elle n'avait encore rien décidé pour la suite. Rien ne servait de se précipiter et d'aller encore une fois droit dans le mur.

— Parfait alors, on y va maintenant, déclara Marie Brisebois.

.

 

Shaw n'avait plus parlé ensuite, ni durant le trajet ni en arrivant à Eastmain. La piaule, comme l'avait appelée, Marie Brisebois, était une chambre mise à leur disposition par le conseil Cri. Plus qu'une chambre, la propriétaire avait alloué une partie de sa maison aux gardes. Ils disposaient en sus de la vaste chambre, d'une salle d'eau privée et d'un petit coin aménagé pour faire la cuisine. Au moment des adieux, Letourneur ne prêta pas attention au silence de Shaw et il laissa libre-court à son exubérance naturelle. Il l'assura une fois encore de sa reconnaissance éternelle, de son affection, d'être toujours la bienvenue quoi qu'elle voulut lui demander : garder ses armes, l'emmener traquer, boire un coup, partager un barbecue, discuter à bâtons rompus. Il l'engagea à transmettre ses meilleurs souvenirs à John et à Alice Cormier si elle les voyait avant lui. Enfin, il la lâcha.

Marie secouait la tête. Letourneur pouvait se montrer très fin ou pas du tout. Particulièrement, s'il aimait les gens. Sam et lui formait une curieuse paire. Le jour et la nuit, l'exubérant et l'introvertie, le bonheur simple et sans nuage, et l'esprit tourmenté. Leur rencontre et leur accord la surprenaient et l'amusaient. Francis était un bon gars et, parce que Sam était venue le voir, parce qu'elle l'appréciait sans l'ombre d'un doute, Marie, qui s'inquiétait pour l'ancien officier, gardait espoir qu'elle s'en sortirait, plus que cela. Même si son chemin serait pavé de pièges et de chausse-trappes, elle gageait qu'elle se relèverait, qu'elle ne baisserait pas les bras. Cette femme avait une volonté d'acier. Elle s'étonnait de n'avoir pas reconnu son nom. Un officier de cette trempe, une tireuse d'élite engagée en Afghanistan dans les Marines. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu la croiser ou tout du moins en entendre parler ? Des bruits avaient couru à Kaboul et Kandahar à propos d'une Marines. D'une exceptionnelle tireuse d'élite. Mais Marie se souvenait très bien de son nom. Le prénom pouvait correspondre, mais pas le nom de famille. Peut-être avait-elle changé de nom ? C'était trop tard pour lui demander maintenant. Elle aborderait peut-être le sujet la prochaine fois. Si elle la revoyait un jour et que Sam Edwards acceptait de satisfaire sa curiosité.

— Au revoir, Sam, salua donc Marie sobrement. Prenez soin de vous. Et n''oubliez pas que vos armes vous attendent ici au Québec.

Un message à double-sens. Malgré elle, Shaw se sentit touchée. Cette femme ne lui devait rien et elle avait pris le temps de l'écouter et de lui parler. Elle désira tout à coup lui retourner la balle.

Les deux agents lui tournaient le dos. Elles les regarda marcher l'un derrière l'autre.

Ils étaient aussi cons l'un que l'autre.

— Eh, Letourneur ! l'interpella Shaw.

Francis se retourna, Marie, qui le suivait, se poussa contre le mur et l'imita.

— Les petits trappeurs... commença Shaw le visage inexpressif.

— Oui ?

— Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas vous marier ?

— C'est toujours le cas.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous marier pour avoir des petits trappeurs.

— Non ? rit-il.

— Et vous avez raison... Marie n'est pas si vieille.

Letourneur resta bouche bée. Marie se fendit d'un sourire.

— Vous n'êtes pas tous les deux la crème des trappeurs du Québec ?

— Euh, ben... balbutia Francis Letourneur qui n'avait jamais envisagé sa relation avec sa collègue sous cet angle.

— Le mariage, c'est pour les cons, Letourneur, et on ne trouve pas souvent un coéquipier sur qui on peut vraiment compter, à qui ont peut confier sa vie les yeux fermés tous les aspects de sa vie. Vous en pensez quoi, Marie ?

— Je n'avais jamais vu les choses comme ça, mais maintenant que j'y pense...

Shaw ricana :

— Vous n'êtes pas si futée que ça, tout compte fait.

— …

— J'ai pas été très futée moi non plus, et après... se rembrunit Shaw. J'ai failli tout perdre. Ne soyez pas aussi stupide que moi, adjudant.

Marie hocha la tête. Letourneur se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. Shaw referma la porte. Satisfaite de son intervention. Letourneur était une tête à claques, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier, cette fois-ci tout comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Il avait des convictions, il était courageux, passionné. Marie était pareil. C'étaient de bons gars. Et ils s'aimaient. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas vraiment amoureux, mais ils s'aimaient quand même et ils n'avaient pas besoin de chercher ailleurs ce qu'ils possédaient déjà à porté de leurs mains. Leurs gamins seraient heureux avec eux, qu'ils restassent ensemble ou pas. Et s'ils ne restaient pas ensemble, Francis et Marie partageraient jusqu'à la fin de leur vie la même passion pour la vie sauvage et sa sauvegarde. Ils se retrouveraient toujours. Amants, amis, coéquipiers... qu'importait en fin de compte? Ils ne seraient toujours assurés de pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre, de se retrouver quels que fussent les kilomètres, les années ou les différents qui pourraient parfois les séparer et leurs petits trappeurs grandiraient heureux.

.

 

Shaw était restée cinq jours à Eastmain. Elle avait repensé aux paroles de Marie Brisebois, évalué ses chances, effectué des recherches, réservé ses vols. Détentrice d'un passeport américain au nom de Sam Edwards, elle n'avait ni besoin de s'en procurer un nouveau ni d'entreprendre de démarche en vu d'obtenir un visa d'entrée. Elle pouvait garder la fausse certitude qu'elle était vraiment seule. Qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle. Elle savait que c'était faux. Athéna n'interférait jamais dans sa vie, mais si elle jugeait bon de le faire, elle le ferait au moment même où Shaw serait prête à accepter un coup de pouce. Question de probabilité.

 

* * *

 

Shaw soupira. La femme nageait toujours. Elle commençait à l'envier. Elle n'avait pas vraiment nagé depuis le lac de la Prune. Depuis deux ans.

Il neigeait quand son avion avait décollé de Eastmain pour Toronto. Un long voyage l'attendait. Elle se souvint de son arrivée à Erbil. Il n'y avait pas de taxi. Elle avait dû marcher sous une chaleur accablante avant de trouver un rapace qui l'avait arnaqué sur le prix de la course sans qu'elle ne pût rien négocier à moins de vouloir rejoindre le centre-ville à pieds. Ensuite, elle...

La nageuse changea soudain de rythme. Elle abandonna le crawl pour la brasse et Shaw remisa ses souvenirs à plus tard. La nageuse n'avait pu que remarquer Shaw assise bien en évidence sur les bords de la piscine, mais elle ne l'avait apparemment pas reconnue et elle ne s'était pas inquiété de sa présence. De la présence d'une spectatrice ou d'une admiratrice.

Parce que Shaw admirait la performance physique de la jeune femme et elle ne devait pas être la seule à apprécier. La nageuse laissait par instant voir ses épaules puissantes et ruisselantes quand elle sortait la tête de l'eau pour respirer, puis son corps souple se courbait et plongeait dans un mouvement gracieux qui rappelait celui des dauphins ou des orques. Elle glissait ensuite longuement entre deux eaux pour réapparaître un peu plus loin et recommencer. La longueur du bassin n'excédait pas sept mètres, c'était dommage. Shaw eut aimé la voir nager en eaux vives, voir son talent s'exprimer pleinement.

Après une vingtaine de longueur, la femme plongea soudain. Elle effectua quatre longueurs d'apnée, puis Shaw vit apparaître ses mains sur le bord du bassin et la nageuse se propulsa hors de l'eau. Elle sauta souplement sur la margelle, le visage épanouie et heureux.

Elle n'avait définitivement pas reconnu la personne devant qui elle se dressa nue et humide dans la splendeur de son corps d'athlète. Un corps que Shaw connaissait parfaitement et qu'elle avait eu mainte fois le privilège d'admirer, si on pouvait appeler cela un privilège. Elle resta de marbre, se félicitant tout de même, avec une certaine fierté, de ce que la jeune femme n'eût pas changée. Qu'elle fût restée fidèle au souvenir qu'en avait gardé Shaw. Un sourire releva la commissure de ses lèvres à cette pensée.

La femme se figea soudain.

Le sourire heureux qu'arborait Shaw se transforma. Il s'agrandit et devint franchement narquois. La colère se tenait à l'affût, mais elle avait cédé sa place à l'affection que vouait Shaw à la jeune femme.

— Sam ? Euh... Mon capitaine ? Que... euh, balbutiait piteusement la nageuse.

— Vous vous attendiez à voir quelqu'un d'autre, Brown ?

— Euh, oui... enfin, euh, non... Si...

Brown n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. La flaque d'eau s'agrandissait sous ses pieds, le soleil lui léchait les épaules et projetait l'ombre immense de sa silhouette jusque dans le salon.

— Sympa de passer ses permissions ici, laissa tomber Shaw en balayant la terrasse du regard.

— …

— D'autant plus si on peut se promener à poil et qu'on bénéficie du statut d'invitée privilégiée.

Brown rougit furieusement. Elle leva une main pour chasser l'eau qui lui coulait sur le visage. Shaw remarqua tout de suite l'anneau qui cerclait l'annuaire de sa main droite.

— Vous vous êtes mariée ? s'étonna Shaw.

Brown regarda sa main.

— Oui, répondit-elle sombrement.

— Avec...

Shaw n'acheva pas de poser sa question quand elle réalisa à quel point celle-ci était stupide.

— Avec qui ? demanda-t-elle alors.

— Un ami d'enfance.

— Je ne vous pensais pas si... C'est une double permission alors ? Vous alliez repos et plaisir ?

Brown la fixa sans comprendre.

— Brown... la tança Shaw. Vous vous baignez à poil dans une villa de rêve dont le prix de la nuit doit être équivalent à deux mois de solde cumulée...

— Mais je ne vois pas...

Un appel retentit dans le salon.

— Lissa ? Donde estas ?

— A la... commença à crier Brown.

Brown croisa le regard de Shaw. Un regard impassible. Et tellement parlant.

— Non, euh... Mon capitaine, je... balbutia l'officier.

Un sourire à peine esquissé, se dessina sur les lèvres de Shaw. Des placards claquèrent dans la cuisine.

— Quiéres comer ahora o después ?

Le sourire de Shaw s'agrandit, Brown rougit furieusement. Incapable de se défendre, de se justifier. Pas vraiment la conscience tranquille non plus. Sa nudité ne la gênait pas, surtout pas devant Shaw. Elle savait très bien que celle-ci prenait plaisir à la coincer et à la déstabiliser, d'autant plus facilement que Shaw connaissait l'ascendant qu'elle avait toujours exercé sur elle. Leur relation avait gagné en équilibre après qu'elle eussent combattu en binôme à Bethesda. Brown avait pris de l'assurance, mais le capitaine était partie pour le Canada et ensuite, Brown avait appris par Maria Alvarez qu'elle était partie. Quand Brown avait demandé des précisions, la jeune Mexicaine n'avait pu que lui répondre qu'à part l'Intelligence Artificielle personne n'aurait pu répondre à cette question. Brown n'avait pas insisté. Pour une raison ou une autre, le capitaine Shaw s'était fondue dans l'ombre. Elle s'accordait un congé sans solde. À ce moment-là, Brown avait espéré un jour la revoir. Le capitaine souffrait de graves troubles de stress post-traumatique, si elle n'en guérissait pas, elle risquait de disparaître à jamais.

Elle n'avait pas disparue, elle était là. A priori en forme et d'humeur joyeuse.

Brown était tellement contente de la voir. Tellement surprise. Elle aurait aimé lui manifester sa joie de la revoir, l'accueillir avec chaleur et simplicité et elle se retrouvait stupidement plantée au bord d'une piscine, trempée, nue, devant l'officier qu'elle respectait le plus au monde et qui se moquait d'elle parce qu'elle s'imaginait l'avoir surprise mener une deuxième vie extra-conjugale. Enfin ça, c'était après qu'elle eût vu l'alliance que portait Brown parce que le capitaine Shaw se foutait déjà de sa gueule avant d'avoir remarqué le jonc d'or qu'Élisa portait au doigt.

— Lissa, fit encore la voix féminine pleine de reproches. Porque te levantas tant temprano en la manana ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, la jeune femme qui parlait se dirigea vers la terrasse. Son cœur se glaça quand elle surprit Élisa Brown debout, immobile et nue, figée devant une personne dont elle ne distinguait du salon que les pieds et qui se tenait assise devant elle. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait déclencher cette absence réaction chez cette femme solide et courageuse. Chez ce soldat sur-entraîné qui l'avait soutenue pendant des mois, qui avait tué et combattu sans jamais reculer ? Qui pouvait l'avoir à se point surprise pour qu'elle tînt ainsi pétrifiée devant quelqu'un. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter, Athéna lui avait assuré qu'elle ne courait aucun danger, qu'elle serait en sécurité et que personne ne pourrait même aborder l'île sans son aval. Pas un navire, du plus petit au plus grand ne s'approcherait des côtes assez près pour lancer des plongeurs, pas un hélicoptère. L'île avait été transformée en sanctuaire et ceci bien avant que l'Intelligence Artificielle y envoyât la jeune femme.

— Lissa, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle fit un pas. L'inconnu se retourna. Elle serait restée de dos qu'elle l'aurait reconnue de toute façon.

— No mames, Sameen ! jura-t-elle furieuse. De verda, que cabron !

— Salut, Maria.

— J'ai failli mourir de peur !

— Remercie pour ça ton super garde du corps.

— Élisa n'est pas mon garde du corps.

— Ouais, peut-être mais elle prend soin de ton corps quand même.

— Capitaine... tenta d'intervenir Brown.

Maria lui jeta un regard circonspect. Brown arborait un air franchement gêné. Maria retourna son regard sur Shaw.

— Sameen, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Élisa ?

— Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai constaté.

— Constaté quoi ?

Maria avait envie de lui sauter au cou, de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sans s'inquiéter d'essuyer un rejet qui ne manquerait pas de survenir devant une telle démonstration d'affection. Deux ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue, qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles sinon une seule fois l'an dernier, et pour quelle nouvelle ! Mais cette imbécile de Shaw avait le don pour embarrasser Élisa Brown de la plus impudente des façons et défendre l'officier passa avant toute chose. Shaw souriait narquoisement en face d'elle.

— Constaté quoi, Sameen ? répéta Maria.

— Que tu as en fin de compte profité de mon autorisation.

Maria fronça les sourcils.

— Tu as bon goût, ajouta Shaw. Et pas seulement pour le physique d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Cette fois, Maria compris.

— Capitaine, essaya encore une fois Brown.

— Je ne vous reproche rien, Brown. Et puis, il est difficile de résister à Madame la juge.

— Oui, ça tu en sais quelque chose, attaqua Maria.

Shaw resta coite.

— N'est-ce pas qu'il est difficile de me résister, Sameen ? insista Maria.

— Euh... Ben... s'embarrassa bêtement Shaw.

Brown regagna un peu d'assurance. Elle n'avait jamais su ce qu'il y avait pu avoir entre les deux jeunes femmes. Maria lui avait beaucoup parlé du capitaine, mais elle n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'elles avaient un jour cédé à une attirance mutuelle. Pourtant, à cet instant, Maria le suggérait et vu l'embarras soudain du capitaine...

— Ne vous croyez pas sorti d'affaire, Brown, l'invectiva soudain Shaw.

Brown se raidit. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

 

* * *

 

Deux ans auparavant, faisant preuve du plus parfait manque de tact, le capitaine l'avait invitée à satisfaire ses désirs envers Maria Alvarez que Brown ne connaissait presque pas à cette époque. La jeune juge assistait à la conversation, Brown s'était déjà ridiculisée devant elle pour une histoire de robe qu'elle avait trouvé jolie, ridiculisée parce qu'elle avait ingénument comparé Maria Alvarez à sa mère, que la juge avait relevé son impair et s'était ensuite amusée à lui promettre de s'habiller plus légèrement si Brown l'invitait un soir à dîner sur la plage. L'irruption du capitaine au beau milieu de leur conversation, son invitation à partager la nuit avec Alvarez avait fini de plonger Élisa dans le plus ridicule des embarras. Elle avait rougi comme une adolescente et s'était trouvée incapable de se défendre ou de répliquer quoi que ce fût aussi bien à Alvarez qu'à Shaw. Maria avait fini par prendre sa défense et Brown avait connu l'une des plus grande honte de sa vie.

Plus tard, Maria avait durement vécu la diffusion massive des sexes-tapes qui mettaient en scène des ébats qu'elle n'avait jamais partagés avec le capitaine Shaw. Bouleversée et blessée, Maria s'était tournée vers Brown. Si le jeune officier l'avait laissée faire, elle l'aurait embrassée, caressée et traînée dans un lit. Élisa avait gentiment repoussé ses avances. Par peur et par honnêteté.

.

 

Quelques semaines plus tard, lors d'une pause que Maria leur avait ménagée sur une minuscule corniche le long de la falaise qu'elles escaladaient, la jeune Mexicaine lui avait confié que le capitaine Shaw l'avait autorisée et encouragée, si elle souffrait, à trouver du réconfort dans ses bras. Maria avait ri. Brown n'avait pas ri du tout.

— Lissa, tu es fâchée ? s'était inquiétée Maria.

— ...

— Tu crois que je t'utilise comme simple objet sexuel ?

— ...

— Lissa ! avait protesté Maria devant l'absence de protestation du jeune lieutenant.

Élisa avait tourné la tête. Maria lui avait attrapé le menton et l'avait forcée à la regarder en face.

— Tu me crois aussi cynique que cela ? Lieutenant, nous allons passer des mois ensemble. Tu crois que j'ai envie de te mentir, de te tromper ? Tu crois que je te mens, que...

Maria avait détourné le regard.

— Je suis désolée, Élisa, je n'avais pas prévu que... je ne voulais pas, mais je... Si vous voulez, nous pouvons rentrer à Washington.

Le retour au vouvoiement avait heurté Élisa et le jeune officier s'était morigéné de sa bêtise, elle n'avait pourtant rien d'une puritaine et Maria avait raison.

— Non, Maria, je suis désolée. C'est moi, je suis stupide. Je... euh. Je ne suis pas une gamine innocente. J'ai trente ans, j'ai dix ans d'armée derrière moi, j'ai été une ado comme les autres, comme toi et...

— Une ado comme les autres ? Vraiment ? la coupa Maria. Ça m'étonnerait que ton adolescence ait ressemblé à la mienne.

— Pourquoi ? demanda naïvement Brown.

— Je te vois mal avoir eu une adolescence dissolue. Tu as beau avoir fréquenté le milieu du surf, je te t'imagine pas écumer les bars jusqu'à plus soif, t'enivrer sur la plage et fumer je ne sais quelle substance illicite pour ensuite t'envoyer en l'air avec le plus entreprenant ou le plus mignon des garçons ou pourquoi pas des filles présentes.

Élisa avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Je me trompe ou tu étais du genre chic fille, très sage et très sérieuse ?

— Je n'étais pas spécialement sage, mais c'est vrai que...

— Tu étais sage et tu n'as pas changé, Élisa. Tu peux te montrer un peu folle, tu es certainement capable de te montrer imprudente et téméraire pour l'honneur de l'uniforme, par devoir envers tes hommes ou des gens que tu estimes. Mais tu n'as jamais été et tu ne seras jamais une dépravée.

— Je suis comme ça, répondit Brown avec modestie.

— Mmm, approuva Maria. Exactement le contraire de moi.

— Tu n'es pas une dépravée.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu ne me connais pas, et que tu ne m'as surtout pas connue à une certaine époque de ma vie. Tu serais atterrée si tu savais. Alcool, drogue, sexe, j'ai tout essayé et j'ai commis tous les excès. Pour l'alcool, tu le sais, et pour le reste, c'était pareil. Je me suis calmée, mais je ne possède pas toujours pas ton intégrité dans certains domaines.

Élisa s'était pincé les lèvres.

— Mais... Élisa, tu regrettes ? On peut arrêter si tu veux, on peut rentrer demain à Washington et on en parlera plus.

— Non.

C'était bizarre, un peu déstabilisant, mais Brown ne regrettait rien, même si elle aurait plus tard à se mordre les doigts de s'être embarquée dans cette histoire. Maria s'était fendue d'une grimace séductrice. Élisa avait souri et la jeune Mexicaine avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'avait doucement embrassé, puis elle s'était reculée pour juger de l'effet que cela avait eu sur l'officier si sérieux. Sa réaction avait dû lui plaire, elle avait sauté sur ses deux pieds, regardé la paroi qui les surmontait et lancé :

— Alors, on se la mange cette falaise ?

— Ouais.

— J'ouvre la voie ?

— Tu es bien meilleure grimpeuse que moi.

— Pour quelqu'un qui ne compte à son actif que des stages et de vagues entraînements, tu te débrouilles plutôt pas mal.

— Merci.

— Tu me remercieras quand je t'aurais emmenée là-haut, dit la jeune Mexicaine en levant la tête vers le sommet de la falaise.

Élisa avait suivi son regard.

— Au septième ciel... ajouta facétieusement Maria.

Élisa avait vivement tourné son regard vers elle.

— Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas aussi sage que toi ! la taquina Maria.

— Tu me trouves vraiment coincée ?

— Non, loin de là, répondit Maria en levant ds sourcils licencieux. Seulement réservée et pudique. J'aime bien. C'est d'ailleurs un trait que tu as en commun avec Sameen.

Élisa sourit.

— Tu l'aimes beaucoup, mais au risque de te décevoir par certains aspects, tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout.

— Ah...

— Tu as bien meilleur caractère, Lissa, s'esclaffa Maria.

— Tu l'aimes autant que moi.

— C'est vrai, mais pas vraiment de la même façon et... je t'aime bien aussi... Vous possédez le même corps de rêve ! la provoqua Maria en riant.

Élisa avait secoué la tête. Maria avait assuré une première prise et elle s'était soudain élevée souplement dans les airs.

Élisa la regarda monter. Elle n'eût jamais pensé que la jeune juge cachât de si grandes aptitudes athlétiques. Le jeune officier apprécia encore une fois sa souplesse, sa tonicité et la force qu'elle déployait quand elle grimpait.

Elle avait été quelque peu étonnée que Maria lui proposa de l'accompagner dans une expédition à Smith rock dont elle connaissait la réputation d'être l'un des plus beaux sites d'escalade au monde. Elle le fut moins quand Maria lui apprit que la proposition venait de Sameen Shaw et qu'elle découvrit en préparant leur séjour que Maria n'était pas une novice en terme d'escalade et qu'elle connaissait très bien le sujet.

Maria avait proposé de rester aux États-Unis. Élisa en avait parlé avec les Russes, avec John, Lionel Fusco et Élisabeth Sanders même si les deux policiers ne les accompagneraient pas. Ils avaient préconisé une autre destination en Europe ou en Asie. Maria s'y était opposé :

— Je n'ai pas envie de prendre l'avion, ni envie de parcourir des milliers de kilomètres. J'ai besoin d'être seule. Smith Rock est l'endroit idéal pour cela. On peut s'isoler, camper dans le désert, enfin, si cela ne vous dérange pas, lieutenant, avait-elle dit à Élisa. Smith rock est l'un des rares spot où l'on n'est pas obligé de loger dans un camping, un hôtel, un refuge ou une guest-house. En plus, je connais bien l'endroit, j'y ai grimpé plusieurs fois.

Élisa avait pris l'avis d'Athéna. L'Intelligence Artificielle avait calculé les risques, élaboré des simulations d'attaques et d'extractions en cas de problème. Elle avait aussi pris en compte l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Maria, dressée des statistiques. L'option de la jeune juge s'avéra la meilleure.

Maria et Élisa Brown partiraient seules sur le site. L'officier serait en liaison constante avec elle et Anna Borissnova qui remplaçait Anton Matveïtch à la tête des mercenaires. Athéna surveillerait la zone via différents satellites. John Reese et les Russes seraient basés à quelques kilomètres, elle leur fournirait un hélicoptère et toutes les autorisations nécessaires pour voler et intervenir militairement sur la zone.

Maria et Élisa étaient parties ensemble. Brown ne s'était jamais rendue à Smith Rock. La beauté minérale de l'endroit la laissa sans voix. Elles établirent leur campement de base guidée par la connaissance qu'avait la jeune Mexicaine du site et les conseils d'Athéna. Elles possédaient une grosse jeep qu'elles avaient bourré de matériel et de ravitaillement. Maria avait demandé quinze jours de pause.

Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles. La jeune juge dormait mal et se réveillait souvent la nuit en hurlant. Brown reconnut le mal dont souffrait la jeune femme et elle lui offrit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Sa présence. Maria prit l'habitude de recouvrir son calme dans ses bras. Elle culpabilisait et s'excusait régulièrement auprès du jeune officier. Élisa avait beau lui dire qu'elle avait souffert des mêmes troubles et qu'elle rechutait régulièrement, Maria n'y avait pas cru, jusqu'au jour où Brown avait revécu l'assassinat de son frère. Elle pensait ne jamais revivre ce crime, mais ses nuits perturbées par les cauchemars de Maria Alvarez, les cris de terreur de la jeune juge et son mal-être, avaient fini par déteindre sur elle. Une nuit, ce fut Maria qui se réveilla terrorisée par les cris que poussait le jeune officier. Ce fut Maria qui réalisa que Brown était plongée dans un cauchemar et qui accueillit la jeune femme sur son épaule.

Brown ne se confia jamais à la jeune juge, sinon pour lui avouer qu'elle avait été retenue dans les geôles de Samaritain et qu'il l'avait plongé dans des simulations dont elle gardait des séquelles.

— Comme Sameen ?

— Oui.

Maria n'avait pas commenté.

.

 

La jeune Mexicaine grimpait mieux qu'Élisa et elle connaissait de nombreuses voies sur le site. Le jeune officier s'en remit à elle pour les guider et ouvrir de nouvelles voies. Maria l'impressionna. Si elles avaient d'abord parcouru des voies plutôt faciles, elles étaient vite passées ensuite à des voies beaucoup plus techniques. Des voies que Maria avait déjà expérimentées. Et puis, la deuxième semaine, Maria proposa de se lancer à l'aventure.

Élisa n'avait jamais été une grande bavarde, Maria l'était beaucoup plus, mais elle était restée pratiquement muette au cours de la première semaine. Elle s'en était tenue à commenter leurs courses, à donner des conseils, à s'extasier sur le paysage, à se féliciter de leurs performances. Rien d'autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, elle évoquât Shaw.

Elles venaient d'atteindre le sommet d'un rocher. Cent quatre mètres de falaise, de surplombs, de failles et de cheminées. Une montée épuisante et très technique. Elles se retrouvèrent assises au sommet, les jambes étendues devant elles. Élisa se massait les doigts et tendait régulièrement les pieds pour se détendre les mollets.

— Élisa, vous croyez que Sameen sait grimper ? demanda Maria.

— Elle doit se débrouiller, ceux qui partent en Afghanistan suivent souvent une formation en escalade et puis, c'est rare que les recrues ne bénéficient pas d'une initiation à l'escalade au cours de leurs classes.

— Vous croyez qu'elle a votre niveau ?

— Je ne sais pas, il faudrait que vous lui demandiez.

Maria avait dévissé le bouchon de sa gourde, elle avait bu, puis l'avait tendue au jeune officier.

— Vous savez, je faisais des cauchemars avant de passer entre les mains de Gabriel Hayward. Après, ça été pire, parce que c'était horrible. Pas seulement les tortures, mais parce que c'était un enfant.

Maria ferma les yeux oppressée par les souvenirs qu'elle avait gardé de Chihuahua.

— Il vous a fait penser à votre fille ?

— Oui, murmura Maria. Ce n'étaient pas seulement les tortures, c'était... ce qu'il m'a dit, tout ce qu'il m'a raconté, son esprit pervers. J'ai rencontré des enfants délinquants, parfois des gamins d'à peine huit ans, certains avait même déjà tué, mais jamais un enfant comme lui, jamais un être aussi pervers, pourri. C'était...

— J'ai vomi toutes mes entrailles quand j'ai vu ce qu'il avait fait à Ian Lepskin et puis, je sais pour vous et pour Root. J'ai lu les rapports du docteur Chakwass.

Maria tourna la tête vers elle.

— En tant qu'officier responsable, c'était de mon devoir de les lire, s'excusa Élisa.

— Mmm.

Maria réfléchit un instant.

— Lieutenant, je suis désolée pour les nuits. Je vous empêche de dormir.

— C'est sans importance.

— J'avais un oncle journaliste. Je l'admirais beaucoup et je rêvais de devenir journaliste quand j'étais jeune. Je ne sais pas trop à qui il avait déplu, mais il a été enlevé, et vous savez ce qui arrive souvent dans ces cas là au Mexique ?

— Mmm.

— Il revenait en voiture d'une visite qu'il avait effectuée pour les besoin d'un reportage qui portait sur les ressources en eaux dans la région de Chihuahua. Il s'est fait intercepter sur la route et on a retrouvé son corps dans le désert.

— Il avait été torturé ?

— Oui.

— Vous l'avez mal vécu, c'est pour cela que vous êtes devenue juge ?

— Je suis devenue juge, s'enflamma Maria. Parce que personne n'a jamais voulu enquêter sur sa mort, parce qu'on a jamais recherché les coupables, parce qu'on m'a menacée si je m'obstinais à vouloir parler de ce meurtre, parce que personne ne m'a soutenue, parce que tout le monde avait peur et que la justice ne voulait rien dire à Chihuahua quand cela s'est passé. Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on abandonne encore des victimes, qu'on protège des criminels. Je voulais combattre la corruption qui gangrène le Mexique, qui tue chaque jours des dizaines d'innocents sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe, parce qu'on enlève des filles, qu'on les viole, qu'on les prostitue et qu'on les jette ensuite démembrées dans le désert, qu'on les laisse crever sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe. Je suis devenue juge pour tout cela, Élisa, mais ce n'est pas seulement parce que mon oncle a été enlevé, torturé et tué que j'ai commencé à mal dormir, que je suis devenue alcoolique, que je me suis droguée, que j'ai expérimenté des pratiques sexuelles violentes et dégradantes. Sameen est au courant, Root aussi, et vous, vous êtes mon garde-fou, mon ange gardien et je vous aime beaucoup.

Élisa ne voyait pas trop le rapport. Par contre, elle... Maria ne lui laissa pas le loisir de mener à bout sa réflexion.

— J'accompagnais mon oncle en reportage quand il a été enlevé et ils ne m'ont pas laissée sur le bord de la route. Enfin si, rit cyniquement Maria. Mais seulement au bout de trois semaines.

— Et ensuite, personne ne vous a aidée, continua Élisa d'une voix blanche.

— Non. L'une de mes sœurs a fini par s'inquiéter. Elle ne m'a pas vraiment aidé comme je le souhaitais, mais elle m'a montrée qu'il y avait une autre voie pour m'en sortir que de rester indéfiniment enfermée dans ma chambre et plus tard, alors que j'étais députée, une jeune étudiante américaine m'a encouragée à consulter un spécialiste des désordres post-traumatiques. Je m'en suis à peu près sortie avec lui. Mais c'était dur et je n'ai jamais complètement guéri. Et ma rencontre avec Gabriel Hayward ne m'a pas vraiment aidée par la suite.

— Vous voulez que je vous trouve quelqu'un en rentrant ? J'ai suivi un traitement après ma détention, je suis sûre que l'USMC ne vous refusera pas son aide. S'ils font des difficultés, le docteur Chakwass nous apportera son soutien.

— On verra ça plus tard et j'ai un médecin traitant à Mexico, mais je retiens votre proposition. Je ne veux pas imposer mes cauchemars et mon mal-être à Alma. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète plus qu'elle ne doit déjà s'inquiéter parce que sa mère hurle comme une folle en pleine nuit. Pour l'instant, tant que vous êtes là, je sais que je peux compter sur vous pour m'empêcher de boire et de faire n'importe quoi, mais nous ne sommes pas mariées et je ne veux pas tomber après que vous m'ayez quittée.

— Je prendrai des dispositions.

— Pour m'épouser ?

Brown était restée bouche bée. Maria s'était esclaffée.

— Je comprends que Sameen prenne tant de plaisir à vous chambrer, lieutenant. Vous tomber dans tous les pièges qu'on vous tend !

— Vous ne l'avez pas attendu pour ça, remarqua Brown avec justesse.

— C'est vrai. Dîtes, ça vous dirait de corser un peu la difficulté demain ?

— Vous êtes infatigable.

— Vous avez besoin de repos, lieutenant ?

— Non, se récria Brown. Où vous allez, je vais.

— La femme parfaite, sourit malicieusement Maria.

— Arrêtez... bougonna Brown. Dites-moi plutôt à quoi vous pensez.

— Mmm, vous voyez le rocher là-bas ?

Maria tendit le bras. Elle montra la voie qu'elle désirait emprunter le lendemain. Détailla les difficultés. Brown écoutait attentive et sérieuse.

Le jeune officier transpirait le militaire par tous les pores de sa peau, pourtant Maria avait découvert en Brown une très agréable compagne de voyage. C'était une athlète accomplie, une jeune femme simple, dotée d'un caractère égal. Une amoureuse de la nature. Elle aimait camper, manger assise par terre autour d'un feu de camp et rien dans la vie sauvage ne la rebutait jamais. Elle se montrait honnête et ne cachait pas derrière un orgueil déplacé sa fatigue ou les difficultés qu'elle pouvait rencontrer lors d'une ascension. C'était aussi une compagne attentive et très attentionnée. Maria se sentait bien et en sécurité en sa compagnie. Elles ne se parlaient qu'en espagnol, cuisinaient ensemble. Élisa se chargeait de la corvée d'eau et Maria de la corvée de bois.

Maria appréciait une autre qualité chez l'officier, sa discrétion.

L'aveu de Maria les rapprocha. Maria évoqua ses années de fac sans s'étendre sur la vie dissolue qu'elle avait menée durant cette période. Elle lui parla de ses convictions politiques, des combats qu'elles avaient menés aussi bien comme juge que comme députée ou comme membre de la Commission Inter-Américaine des Droits de l'Homme. Elle évoqua Alma parce que l'enfant lui manquait et qu'elle culpabilisait de la laisser quinze jours sans nouvelles, même si Athéna lui avait promis de contacter la petite fille tous les jours pour lui raconter ses aventures.

En contrepartie, Élisa lui parla de sa famille, de son frère Ethan, de la vie qu'elle avait mené en Floride, des compétition de surf auxquelles elle avait participé, de ses classes à l'USMC et de certains aspects de sa vie militaire. Elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec Sameen Shaw, lui confia l'estime qu'elle portait à Root, lui fit un compte-rendu détaillé du combat amical qui les avait opposés elle, Shaw et Muller aux bandits à la solde d'un déserteur irakien qui espérait se construire un fief au nord du Kurdistan et se faisait appeler Cheikh Khalil. Maria sut ainsi dans quelle circonstances Shaw avait été surnommée Gueule cassée. Élisa évoqua aussi ses projets d'avenir et lui fit part de ses doutes et de ses espoirs.

Elles tissèrent à travers l'effort qu'elle fournissaient durant la journée, les dangers inhérents à la pratique intensive de l'escalade, les corvées du soir et les veillées autour du feu, une amitié qui, elles le surent très vite, traverseraient les années et les épreuves à venir. Élisa cachait une grande sensibilité sous sa carapace de soldat et sa réserve. Maria Alvarez entretenait rarement des rapports affectifs exempts d'attirance sexuelle. Shaw avait tort de croire qu'elle et Maria étaient pareille. Shaw couchait par hygiène ou par simple plaisir. Pour se détendre et parce qu'elle aimait ça. Maria appréciait aussi, mais surtout, elle avait besoin de se sentir aimée. Le sexe avait d'abord été un moyen pour elle de s'avilir et de se détruire. Ensuite, il était devenu avant tout un moyen de se rassurer. Elle aimait qu'on prît soin d'elle, qu'on la désirât et qu'on se pliât à sa volonté. Maria aimait dominer ses partenaires, les voir se consumer d'amour et de passion pour elle. Ce n'était peut-être pas toujours très sain, mais cela n'avait plus rien de trop pervers non plus.

Maria avait voulu éviter de s'engager dans une relation sensuelle avec Élisa Brown. Parce qu'elle aimait vraiment l'officier, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas la manipuler, parce qu'elle voulait garder d'elle une image intacte de protecteur et d'officier un peu froid. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas déplaire à Sameen. Elle avait rejeté l'idée de la séduire et elle n'avait jamais décelé chez le jeune officier la moindre once de désir ou d'attirance. Maria avait de cela en commun avec Shaw qu'elle savait toujours quand on la désirait. Le lieutenant lui avait toujours offert une amitié franche et innocente, dénué de sentiments ou d'attirances troubles.

Brown ne pensait à rien et Maria avait renoncé à l'entreprendre.

Elles dormaient l'une contre l'autre toutes les nuits. Maria avait retrouvé plusieurs fois son calme sur l'épaule du jeune officier qui n'hésitait pas à refermer sur elle des bras protecteurs et rassurants. Élisa l'avait gentiment caressée pour la ramener au calme après un cauchemar particulièrement terrifiant. À l'initiative de Brown, elles avaient pris chaque soir, l'habitude de se masser l'une l'autre avec de l'huile pour se détendre les muscles raidis par des heures d'efforts physiques.

Leur intimité avait grandi sans qu'elles en prissent vraiment conscience, sans qu'Élisa n'en prît conscience. Et puis, une nuit...

.

 

Elles exploraient Smith Rock depuis neuf jours, la chaleur du jour avait cédé à une nuit glaciale et Maria cherchait vainement à se réchauffer contre Brown. Le froid l'empêchait de dormir, elle avait avait essayé sans véritable succès à trouver une position qui lui apporterait un peu plus de chaleur, elle se retourna une nouvelle fois. Brown et Maria se retrouvèrent face à face. Sans y réfléchir, Maria combla la distance qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune officier. Brown ne réagit pas, mais elle sentit son sang refluer de ses membres et son cœur oublier qu'il lui fallait battre régulièrement pour maintenir en vie le corps qui l'accueillait. Maria recula la tête. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa doucement le cou du jeune lieutenant, sa main passa ensuite sur sa nuque et ses doigts fouraillèrent dans ses cheveux. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Brown qui avança la tête. Qui trouva les lèvres. Le baiser fut timide, mais Maria y répondit. Elles continuèrent à s'embrasser. Chastement. Élisa sortit une main de son duvet, elle parcourut des doigts le bras nu de la jeune Mexicaine, sentit la peau frissonner sous la caresse. Le désir la prendre. Elle écarta les lèvres, intensifia le baiser, pas trop, mais elle en exigea un peu plus. Un sursaut de conscience la fit brusquement se reculer, mais Maria crocheta ses doigts sur sa nuque et la jeune juge roula sur elle en gémissant. Brown oublia qui elles étaient, ce qu'elles faisaient là et pourquoi. Elle oublia son devoir, sa mission et sa raison bascula.

Ensuite, plus rien ne les avait arrêtées. Pas même le froid mordant de la nuit.

Maria finit une nouvelle fois sur l'épaule du jeune officier, mais cette fois, elle nageait dans la félicité et sa joue ne reposait pas sur le coton du tee-shirt de nuit d'Élisa, mais sur sa peau nue, chaude et humide. Sa main ne s'accrochait plus désespèrent aux vêtements du jeune officier, mais caressait avec insistance et douceur son sein, attendant de voir si elle pouvait une fois encore réveiller son corps au désir.

.

 

À sa grande surprise, Brown n'éprouva aucun remord d'avoir succombé aux charmes de la jeune Mexicaine et elle se montra étonnement naturelle et décontractée face à la nouvelle nature de leur relation. En fait, peu de choses changèrent réellement entre elles, sinon qu'elles dormaient beaucoup moins et qu'il fût heureux que seule Athéna pût voir ce à quoi elles s'adonnaient parfois en arrivant au sommet d'un rocher ou d'une falaise qu'elles avaient mis des heures à atteindre.

Élisa, avant l'USMC, avait connu quelques garçons, mi-amis, mi-amants. Des copains surfeurs avec qui elle couchait sans penser à l'avenir et sans se prendre la tête. Ils passaient leurs journées sur une planche de surf, partageaient une soirée autour d'un feu sur la plage ou chez l'entre eux, finissaient la nuit dans le même lit et n'y pensaient plus ensuite. Elle n'avait jamais réellement eu de petit copain, ni établi de véritable relation amoureuse avec aucun d'entre eux.

Elle avait revu quelques-uns de ses camarades après s'être engagée dans l'armée, certains s'étaient mariés, d'autres avaient déménagé. Deux étaient restés à Butler beach : Ryan et Jonathan. À son retour, ils avaient repris leur planche de surf et Élisa avait passé plusieurs nuits dans le lit de Ryan, jamais dans celui de Jonathan.

Plus tard, elle avait été envoyée en mission à Haïti, puis en Irak, elle en était revenue plus mature et plus sombre. Durant ses permissions, elle avait alors préféré surfer seule ou avec son frère quand il était présent. Après quelques ratés et une bagarre qui l'avait conduite à finir sa nuit au poste de police, Élisa avait refusé les invitations de ses anciens camarades.

Elle revenait à Butler pour se ressourcer et elle avait compris à l'étranger la chance qu'elle avait de bénéficier d'une famille aimante et stable, compris le rôle que celle-ci jouait dans le maintien de son équilibre psychique et la nécessité absolue, si elle ne voulait pas se marginaliser, de rester proche des ses parents et de son frère. De les choyer.

Après sa détention au Nouveau-Mexique, elle s'était isolée et elle était rarement revenue à Butler. Le meurtre de son frère au cours d'une simulation l'avait beaucoup affectée et elle ne se sentait pas toujours assez forte et sereine pour affronter son regard et celui de ses parents.

.

 

À Smith Rock, Élisa revécut avec Maria ce qu'elle avait vécu dans le milieu du surf quand elle était encore au lycée. L'effort physique, la confrontation avec la nature, la complicité, une grande connivence, le partage et une amitié simple et sincère. L'absence de complication et de ce que Brown qualifiait de prise de tête. Qu'elles eussent trente ans et non seize ou dix-sept ans, que Maria fût une femme et non un homme, qu'elles fussent toutes deux isolées en plein désert et non pas membres d'un groupe sur une plage de Floride, ne changea rien. L'esprit demeurait.

Quand elles rentrèrent à Washington, après un moment d'accalmie, elles replongèrent dans les difficultés et la folie liées à l'arrestation et au procès de Jérémy Lambert.

Les interrogatoires. Les auditions. Les confrontations. Les journalistes omniprésents et envahissants. L'hystérie que déclenchait l'apparition de Maria Alvarez dès qu'elle se déplaçait, une hystérie démultipliée encore par la présence de l'imperturbable et pourtant si célèbre Anna Borissnova à ses côtés. Brown travaillait d'arrache-pied, sur le dossier Jérémy Lambert, sur les Cartel impliqués dans l'enlèvement de Maria à Chihuahua, sur les réseaux souterrains qui liaient pègre, Cartel et politiciens corrompus. Elle veillait aussi sur Maria et préparait avec beaucoup de minutie toutes ses interventions. Maria travaillait tout autant, pratiquement sur les mêmes dossiers. Elle tentait surtout de ne pas se laisser emporter par les torrents de boue et de folie que suscitait ce procès.

Leur affection et leur complicité résistèrent aux événements, mais Élisa et Maria cessèrent de tomber régulièrement dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Brown prenait très au sérieux sa tâche d'agent de la CIA infiltré dans les rangs du FBI et Maria souffrait trop pour prolonger une liaison qui finirait fatalement par tourner au vinaigre. Elle aimait Élisa Brown, elle tenait à elle, elle comptait sur elle et elle redoutait par-dessus tout autre chose de gâcher et de perdre l'amitié qu'elles partageaient depuis Smith Rock.

Elle voulait le jeune lieutenant fort et solide. Si elle continuait à coucher avec elle, elle en ferait sa proie, son jouet, son souffre-douleur, et elle n'aurait plus personne sur qui se reposer avec confiance. Les Russes étaient charmants, mais ils impressionnaient Maria Alvarez. John était trop taciturne à son goût et elle ne le connaissait pas. Les deux policiers lui plaisaient, mais ils avaient été rappelés à Anchorage et elles ne les reverraient que pour le procès définitif. Un procès dont la date avait été fixée en février 2017. sept mois après l'arrestation du Chirurgien de la mort.

 

* * *

 

Brown était venue aux Seychelles à l'invitation de Maria. Élisa avait contactée la jeune Mexicaine parce qu'elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, parce que sa vie personnelle tournait à la débâcle et qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force de se confier à ses parents, encore moins à son frère que ses affaires personnelles ne concernaient pas. Parce qu'elle n'avait trouvé inscrit dans son carnet d'adresses que le nom de Maria Alvarez.

Au téléphone, Élisa lui avait servi un discours confus auquel Maria n'avait absolument rien compris. La juge avait alors pris la place de l'amie et Maria l'avait durement enjointe à lui avouer ce qu'elle désirait.

— Il faut que... Maria, je... j'ai... balbutiait Brown. J'ai fait une connerie et maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni comment m'en sortir.

— Viens me voir.

— …

— Tu ne peux pas ?

— Si, j'ai des congés en retard.

— Où es-tu ?

— À Jacksonville en Caroline du nord.

— En Caroline du Nord ? Ce n'est pas là que se trouve le Camp Lejeune ?

— Si.

— Tu ne travailles plus pour la CIA ?

— J'ai demandé un congé.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'était compliqué.

— Quand peux-tu partir ?

— Après-demain.

— Je t'envoie ton billet d'avion à l'aéroport.

— Tu es où ?

— Aux Seychelles.

— Houa, cool, ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier Élisa.

— D'autant plus que je suis logée dans une villa de luxe sur une île privée. C'est très grand, la vue est magnifique, le récif poissonneux, l'eau merveilleusement chaude et le lieu enchanteur. Alma sera aussi contente d'avoir de la visite, tu auras toute l'indépendance que tu souhaites avoir et je serai vraiment heureuse de te revoir. Viens, Lissa.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Oui. Tu as disparu sitôt le procès fini et tu ne m'as pas donné beaucoup de tes nouvelles ensuite.

— J'ai été envoyée en mission, je ne pouvais pas rester.

— Au Mexique, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— C'est après que tu as quitté la CIA ?

— Non, enfin oui, mais ça n'a rien eu à voir avec la mission.

— À défaut de faire de l'escalade, on fera de la plongée.

— Ouais, d'accord

— À jeudi ou vendredi alors ?

— À jeudi ou vendredi.

— J'enverrai quelqu'un te chercher à Mahé. N'oublie pas de me prévenir de ton heure d'arrivée.

.

 

Élisa avait obtenu sa permission, elle avait jeté un maillot de bain, des sandales, un short et un débardeur dans son sac et elle était partie. Maria était venue elle-même l'accueillir à Mahé. Avec Alma. La petite avait sauté de joie quand elle avait su qu'Élisa venait les voir. Elle courut vers elle dès qu'elle la reconnut en criant son prénom et le très sérieux officier de Marines la souleva dans ses bras en riant. Élisa aimait les enfants et Alma lui rappelait son frère Ethan quand il était petit.

Elle demanda un jour à l'enfant qui venait de lui répéter pour la énième fois qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup, ce qui lui plaisait tant chez elle.

— Tu es une amie de Mama, tu es très gentille et Sam t'aime bien, avait répondu la petite fille à Élisa.

— Sam ?

— Hum, acquiesça Alma.

— Tu veux parler du capitaine Sameen Shaw ?

— Elle est capitaine ? s'était ébahie la petite fille.

— Oui.

— Oh... dit Alma visiblement impressionnée.

L'enfant s'était plongée dans ses pensées.

— Mais elle t'aime, reprit-elle ensuite. Et elle m'a dit que tu aimais maman. Ce n'est pas vrai ?

— Si, c'est vrai.

— Tu vas rester avec elle ?

— Avec qui ?

— Avec Mama, tu vas vivre avec elle ?

L'arrivée de Maria empêcha le lieutenant de s'empêtrer dans une réponse qu'elle aurait jugé ensuite complètement idiote.

— Alma, cesse d'embêter Lissa, la morigéna gentiment Maria.

Alma se pencha sur Élisa

— J'espère que tu resteras longtemps, chuchota l'enfant avant de s'éloigner.

— Maria... commença Élisa.

— Ce qu'Alma voulait te faire comprendre, Lissa, lui dit Maria avec un petit sourire en coin. C'est que si tu passes toutes tes nuits dans mon lit, elle ne t'en voudra pas, bien au contraire.

Élisa avait rougi.

— Mais rien ne t'y oblige, compléta Maria

— Maria, je, euh... Comment elle... Nous n'avons jamais, euh...

Maria avait rit, elle s'était agenouillée devant le jeune officier, lui avait passé les bras autour du cou et lui avait déposé un léger et amical baiser sur les lèvres.

— Et ne te sens pas obligée de quoi que ce soit, avait-elle ajouté taquine en se reculant.

Élisa avait souri.

.

 

Elles n'avaient pas vraiment coucher ensemble depuis que Brown avait retrouvé Maria aux Seychelles, mais elles avaient renoué entre elles les liens distendus par quinze mois d'éloignement. Elles avaient partagé leurs repas, avaient chaussé des palmes et exploré le récif, flâné le long de la plage, farnienté sur le sable ou dans les transats installés autour de la piscine, joué et rit en compagnie d'Alma. Quand elles partaient nager toutes les deux seules, Alma restait avec une jeune employée spécialement choisie pour veiller sur elle. Élisa avait parfois dormi dans le lit de Maria. Elles s'étaient embrassées, doucement caressées, sans vraiment aller plus loin.

Élisa était arrivée très sombre aux Seychelles, après quinze jours, même si elle ne s'était pas confié à Maria, elle avait retrouvé son calme et son allant, mais elle vivait avec la jeune Mexicaine et sa fille dans un monde clos et hors du temps. Shaw en débarquant à l'improviste venait de briser l'harmonie que les deux jeunes femmes et la petite fille avaient construite ensemble.

.

 

— Bon, Sameen, la relança Maria. Tu vas nous expliquer ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je suis venue te demander un service, mais si ta sécurité est aussi mal assurée que ça, je crois que je vais laisser tomber.

— Ma sécurité est hors de propos, Sameen, répliqua sévèrement Maria. Le procès est clos, je n'occupe plus aucune charge officielle dans quelques organismes que ce soit. Je prends simplement des vacances.

— Pff... souffla Shaw aussi peu convaincue que possible.

— Et Athéna veille sur moi.

— Mouais. Et vous, lieutenant, qu'est-ce vous foutez ici ?

— …

— Élisa est venue me rendre visite, répondit Maria.

— Ouais, c'est vrai que tu ne refuses rien, observa Shaw en balayant l'endroit du regard.

— C'est gratuit.

— Athéna paye ?

— Non, je suis l'invitée personnelle du propriétaire de l'île.

— Un ancien amant ?

— Non.

— Qui alors ?

— Je ne le connais pas, c'est à Root que je dois cette faveur.

— Root ?

— Oui, Root.

— Et Brown en profite ?

— Me le reprocherais-tu ?

— Non.

— Le sujet est clos ?

— Oui.

— Lissa, tu pourrais peut-être t'habiller, lui suggéra Maria. Ton corps est digne d'être admiré dans son plus simple appareil, c'est vrai, mais j'ai pour principe d'exiger que mes hôtes soient un minimum habillés pour manger ou même boire un café en ma compagnie.

Shaw s'empara des affaires du jeune officier et les lui tendit d'un air narquois.

— Merci, mon capitaine, souffla Élisa.

— Vous n'avez vraiment pas changé, Brown.

— J'aurais bien aimé, souffla la jeune femme en réponse.

Shaw fronça les sourcils.

— Sameen... intervint Maria. Tu es venue seule ?

— Non, justement, répondit Shaw en remettant à plus tard les questions qu'elle comptait poser à Brown à la suite de sa réponse à son compliment. C'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir.

— Mama, mama ! cria soudain Alma.

L'enfant déboula en courant sur la terrasse. Brown s'empressa d'enfiler son tee-shirt, Shaw et Maria tournèrent la tête.

— Mama, il y a...

Alma s'arrêta soudain de parler. Elle avait grandi. Elle venait de fêter ses cinq ans et elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux noirs même s'ils étaient coupé un peu plus court que ceux de Maria, les même yeux noirs, le même menton pointu, le même regard inquisiteur. Elle regarda sa mère, Brown, puis Shaw. Une fois encore sa mère. Puis de nouveau Shaw. Elle revint ensuite à sa mère. Maria précéda sa question :

— C'est Sameen, Alma.

— Sam ?

— Oui.

— Tu es Sam ? demanda-t-elle confirmation à Shaw.

— Puisque ta mère te le dit.

— Tes cheveux ont poussé.

— Encore heureux.

— Tu te souviens de moi ?

— Sûr.

— Tu m'aimes encore ?

— Ça dépend...

La petite fille ne s'arrêta pas à la réponse de Shaw, elle continua sur sa lancée :

— Et Maman ? Tu l'aimes ?

— Mouais, je l'aime bien.

— Et Lissa ?

Shaw regarda Élisa Brown.

— Lissa, hein ? ricana-t-elle

Brown leva une épaule pour signifier qu'elle n'y pouvait rien.

— Tu aimes, Lissa, Sam ? insista Alma.

— C'est un bon officier.

La réponse parut satisfaire Alma. Un grand sourire lui mangea la face et elle grimpa sur les genoux de Shaw.

— Je suis si contente de te revoir ! Tu m'as beaucoup manquée. J'ai toujours ta pierre à fusil, Gen m'a appris à m'en servir. Je te montrerai comment je suis bonne. Tu veux voir ?

— Peut-être plus tard.

— Pourquoi tu es partie ?

— J'avais un truc à faire.

— Tout le monde a été très triste. Gen a pleuré. Ta maman aussi.

— …

— Tu sais, elle t'aime, lui dit l'enfant sur le ton de la confidence.

— Alma, tu veux boire quelque chose ? l'interrompit Maria qui avait surpris Shaw s'assombrir.

— Un jus de papaye ?

— Si tu veux.

— Tu vas rester, Sam ? lui demanda Alma

— Oui, quelques jours peut-être, mais pas beaucoup plus.

— Et le bébé, c'est à toi ? C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Comment il s'appelle ? Il a quel âge ? Je peux jouer avec ?

Maria s'amusait de la situation. De sa fille grimpée sur les genoux de Shaw, de sa volubilité, de sa naïveté et du contraste qu'elle formait avec Shaw, Brown ne comprenait rien à cette histoire de bébé et cherchait des explications valables à sa présence parce qu'elle n'imaginait pas instant que le capitaine Shaw pût avoir un enfant, et Shaw, de son côté, se demandait si la gamine arrêterait un jour de parler et de la harceler parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de savoir qui aimait Shaw et qui Shaw aimait.

Alma se tut et fixa de grands yeux confiant sur Shaw.

Qui resta muette.

— Sameen, l'appela Maria. Je crois qu'Alma attend que tu lui répondes.

— Que je réponde à quoi ?

— À toutes ses questions, tu veux que je te les répète ?

— Je ne suis pas encore sénile, c'est bon, bougonna Shaw. Tu veux que je réponde à tout, Alma ?

— Oui.

— Okay, alors c'est une fille, elle s'appelle Anne-Margaret, mais tu peux l'appeler Meg ou autrement si ça te fait plaisir et elle a six mois.

— Oui, mais tu es sa maman ?

— Ouais.

— Oh... ! Tu as vu, Maman, dit l'enfant ravie. Sam a un enfant.

— J'étais au courant.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna l'enfant.

Brown ne s'exprima pas, mais son étonnement faisait écho à celui d'Alma.

— Sameen m'avait prévenue.

Elle se tourna vers Shaw.

— Enfin, je savais qu'elle était enceinte, pas qu'elle avait accouché et je dois dire que...

— Je suis venue pour elle, Maria, déclara Shaw avant que Maria ne continuât sa phrase.

Brown essayait vainement de trouver une réaction appropriée. Elle se demanda si elle devait féliciter le capitaine. Quelle formule elle pouvait employer sans risquer de se faire vertement rabrouer.

— Eh, Brown, l'interpella Shaw qui avait décelé son tracas. Détendez-vous. Vous avez l'air d'une abrutie compassée.

— Excusez-moi, mon capitaine, mais...

— Ça peut arriver à tout le monde, Brown. Même à vous, enfin..., grimaça Shaw. Sauf si évidemment, Maria vous a définitivement fait virer de bord et que vous ne vous en tenez plus qu'exclusivement aux femmes

Brown ouvrit la bouche. Alvarez frappa Shaw sur la tête du plat de la main.

— Sameen ! protesta-t-elle.

— On ne sait jamais, protesta Shaw en guise d'excuse.

Maria revint au sujet qui la préoccupait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Sameen ?

— Je veux te confier, Meg. J'ai un truc à faire et je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi.

— Mais pourquoi, moi ?

— Parce que.

Maria sourit et Brown se sentit soudain de trop. Elle n'avait jamais soupçonné que le capitaine Shaw et Maria fussent si proches l'une de l'autre. Elle savait que les deux jeunes femmes s'appréciaient, pas qu'elles entretenaient une relation que Brown sentait très étroite. Depuis quand ?

— On en discutera après le petit-déjeuner. Sameen, tu veux quoi ?

— N'importe quoi, mais j'ai faim.

— Lissa, comme d'habitude ?

— Oui.

— Tu viens avec moi, Alma ? proposa Maria à sa fille. Tu m'aideras à préparer le café et tu casseras les œufs dans la poêle.

L'enfant hocha la tête et s'éloigna avec sa mère. Elle s'arrêta soudain, revint sur ses pas et déclara à Shaw :

— Tu veux que surveille Anamaga ? Que je te dise quand elle se réveille ? Si elle a faim ou qu'elle veut un câlin ?

— Elle va dormir encore un peu, je l'ai nourri juste avant de venir.

— Elle fait des anous ?

Shaw fronça les sourcils, puis se souvint avoir déjà entendu Alma utiliser cette expression au Brésil.

— Ouais.

Sa curiosité satisfaite Alma partit en courant rejoindre sa mère, laissant Brown et Shaw face à face.

— Brown, si je reste trois, quatre jours, peut-être un peu plus, ça vous dirait de vous entraîner avec moi ? Je manque de pratique. Vous n'avez pas arrêté au moins ?

— Je suis toujours Marines, mon capitaine.

— Vous m'entraînerez alors, je vais en avoir besoin pour la suite. Je compte sur vous pour évaluer mon niveau. Si vous déceler des faiblesses, vous me concocterez un programme pour les palier, que ce soit au niveau physique ou technique. Je ne suis pas à une ou deux semaines près si vous estimez que j'en ai besoin. Vous repartez quand ?

— Dans quinze jours.

— Vous êtes ici depuis combien de temps ?

— Quinze jours.

— Vous êtes d'accord pour être mon entraîneur ?

— Bien sûr.

— Ça va Alvarez ?

— Oui.

Shaw la regarda attentivement.

— Et vous ?

— J'essaie que ça aille.

— C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici ?

— Oui.

— Ça tombe bien. Je suis contente de vous revoir, Élisa.

Brown sentit monter ses larmes.

— Moi aussi, mon capitaine. Moi aussi.

— Si vous devez m'entraîner vous m'appellerez Sam, et vous éviterez de chialer à chaque fois que je vous appelle Élisa, d'accord ?

— …

— Merde, vous ne pleurer pas à chaque fois que Maria ou Alma vous appelle Lissa quand même ?

— Non, se prit à rire Brown.

Shaw se leva et tendit sa main au jeune lieutenant.

— Marché conclu ?

— Marché conclu, Sam.

— Cool, allons bouffer alors. Le récif est joli ? dit-elle en regardant la mer qui scintillait à travers la végétation.

— Magnifique.

— Vous me ferez visiter ?

— Quand vous voulez.

— Alma parle toujours autant ?

— Non, mais elle parle beaucoup de vous.

— C'est une chouette gamine.

— C'est vrai.

— Vous nagez bien.

— J'ai été classé troisième au championnat militaire.

— Troisième ?

— Je nage mieux en eaux libres.

— Je vous dirai ça plus tard.

— Si vous avez besoin de moi pour ce que vous avez prévu de faire ensuite...

— Vous seriez prête à déserter ?

— Pour vous ? Je...

— Par pitié, ne répondez pas, l'arrêta Shaw avant qu'Élisa ne continua.

— J'ai simplement confiance en vous, mon capitaine.

— Et c'est réciproque.

Brown oublia tous ses soucis, la peur qu'elle avait éprouvée à l'idée de se retrouver de trop entre Shaw et Maria. Entre une femme qu'elle aimait et une femme qu'elle admirait profondément.

Elle s'arrangerait pour que le capitaine restât le plus longtemps possible. Elle l'entraînerait et si Shaw avait perdu de son mordant, elle le lui ferait vite retrouver. Quand elle repartirait des Seychelles, le capitaine serait prêt à affronter n'importe quoi.

Brown tenterait d'en savoir un peu plus sur ses projets, sur sa fille, sur la vie qu'elle avait menée depuis qu'elles s'étaient quittée à Bethesda, et elle l'aiderait dans la mesure de ses possibilités.

Elle espérait aussi sincèrement que Shaw eut vaincu ses plus mauvais de ses démons. Vraiment vaincu. Brown pensait y avoir réussi, elle s'était crue solide et exemplaire.

Elle avait malencontreusement oublié qu'elle avait des amis, des gens sur qui compter et sa vie avait viré au cauchemar.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

 **Pat's :**  diminutif pour  _Princess Patricia Light infantery_. Régiments d'infanteries crée en en Août 1914, du nom de la princesse Patricia of Connaught, fille du gouverneur général du Canada.

Les Pat's ont participé à la guerre de tranchée en Europe, au débarquement allié en Italie en 1943, avant de prendre part à la libération de la Hollande en 1945.

Le PPIL à ensuite servi en Allemagne, au Japon, il a été engagé dans la guerre de Corée, dans celle des Balkans et en Afghanistan (jusqu'en mai 2010).

Le régiment a aussi servi au Canada auprès des autorités entre autre lors des tempêtes de glaces qui ont sévi au Québec en 1998.

 

 **Le capitaine Nichola Goodard**  a été tuée en 2006, voilà pourquoi Shaw dit à Marie Brisebois qu'elle est arrivée  _après._

**Traductions**  (n'hésitez pas à critiquer si c'est inexact) :

Donde estas ? : Où es-tu ?

Quiéres comer ahora o después ? : Tu veux manger maintenant ou après ?

Porque te levantas tant temprano en la manana ? : Pourquoi est-ce que tu te lève si tôt le matin ?

No mames : juron mexicain équivalent à :  _sans blague_ ,  _tu déconnes_ ,  _sérieux, putain_... mais dont la traduction littérale est :  _Ne suce pas_

De verda, que cabron : Vraiment, qu'elle conne.

 

 

 


	3. Sans elle

 

* * *

 

 

 

Une femme replète, entre deux âges, posa la petite marmite de terre bouillante sur la table. Elle lança une politesse à la jeune occidentale qui avait passé la commande. Toujours aussi étonnée et ravie que celle-ci se fût adressé à elle en chinois. Root la remercia distraitement.

— C'est très chaud, faites attention, la prévint la femme.

Root s'empara dans une tasse en plastique d'une paire de baguettes jetables. Elle les détacha et les frotta l'une contre l'autre pour les débarrasser des échardes qui restaient toujours accrochées à ce genre couvert. Elle plongea ensuite ses baguettes dans la soupe.

Il existait comme celui-ci des centaines de petits restaurants qui proposaient dans la rue ce genre de plats. Les cassolettes en terre cuite étaient préparées à l'avance : quelques feuilles vertes, des champignons, des épices, deux boulettes caoutchouteuses d'ersatz de viande, un ou deux œufs de caille et des pâtes. Parfois des nouilles, parfois des spaghettinis. Les clients choisissaient leur cassolette, les restaurateurs versaient alors de l'eau chaude dedans et les plaçaient sur un feu très vifs. Le plat était prêt en cinq minutes et arrivait bouillant sur la table à laquelle s'était installé le client. On pouvait y rajouter à l'envie du vinaigre, de la sauce de soja, du piment et du sucre. Root choisissait de préférence des spaghettinis, évitait les boulettes de viande et ne rajoutait au bouillon qu'un filet de vinaigre et un peu de sucre. Parfois de la sauce de soja.

Sameen y eût ajouté du piment.

Root était persuadée que Shaw eût goûté ces soupes, aimé manger attablée sur le trottoir ou à même la chaussée, qu'elle eût profité du spectacle de la rue toujours si pittoresque dans les quartiers populaires chinois, qu'elle eût remarqué même si elle n'aurait pas ri, ce couple et ses enfants qui déjeunaient en pyjama.

Root gardait un bon souvenir du dîner qu'elle et Shaw avaient partagé aux pieds de la citadelle d'Erbil. Du repas, de l'ambiance, de la présence amicale et silencieuse de Shaw.

Dans certaines régions d'extrême-Orient, en Chine comme en Thaïlande, on retrouvait ces mêmes petits barbecues étroits et allongés dont usaient les Kurdes à Erbil, ces mêmes brochettes de viande ou d'abats, cette même ambiance chaleureuse et affairée.

Shaw ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis deux ans et Athéna n'avait rien laissé filtrer de ce qu'elle savait certainement. De temps en temps, elle assurait simplement et laconiquement que la jeune femme allait bien. De temps en temps, pas toujours. Il arrivait qu'Athéna restât silencieuse durant de longues périodes. Root s'en était inquiétée au début et Athéna lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'éditait aucun rapport parce qu'elle n'avait rien à dire et qu'elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de localiser Shaw.

— Parce qu'elle est dans une zone aveugle ?

— Je dirais plutôt qu'elle se trouve dans une zone blanche.

— En plein désert ou en pleine forêt, comme quand nous sommes allées chercher Maria au Brésil ?

— Oui. Je retrouve parfois sa trace, mais c'est très épisodique et je n'ai pas assez de données pour établir un rapport fiable.

— Sameen sait y faire.

— Oui, sans aucun doute.

Root n'avait jamais insisté malgré son désir d'en savoir plus, de connaître au moins dans quelle partie du monde Shaw avait choisi d'aller soigner ses blessures. Athéna ne la trahirait jamais. Excepté peut-être si elle estimait que ses probabilités de survie atteignaient un seuil critique. Un seuil critique dont le pourcentage n'excédait pas...

Root n'avait jamais osé demander à Athéna à quel pourcentage elle estimait la vie de Shaw en danger, quel était le seuil au-delà duquel sonnerait l'alarme, le pourcentage atteint qui pousserait Athéna à trahir Shaw et à envoyer Root lui porter secours. Root gageait simplement qu'Athéna ne se trompait jamais et prendrait toujours les mesures adéquates à la survie de Shaw.

Root lui faisait confiance. Elle faisait aussi confiance à Shaw. Sameen lui avait écrit qu'elle ne partait pas et si elle avait déclaré ne pas partir, c'est qu'elle ferait en sorte de revenir. Shaw n'était pas partie pour se détruire, elle était partie pour se reconstruire.

En attendant qu'elle y eût réussi, Root devait patienter parce que depuis le départ de Shaw le 30 juillet 2016, le temps s'étirait en longueur.

.

 

Au lac de la Prune, malgré les promesses, Genrika perdait régulièrement espoir et la jeune fille, dans ces moments-là, oubliait son sourire et s'enfonçait dans le silence. Elle rechignait à travailler et noyait sa peine en compagnie de son ordinateur. Dans le meilleur des cas, elle jouait toute la journée à des jeux vidéo. Dans le pire des cas, elle rejoignait les rangs des hackers nihilistes.

 

 

 

Pour tout ce qui concernait le domaine informatique, Genrika bénéficiait du meilleur des professeurs et Root, d'une élève attentive, brillante et inventive. Root lui avait appris à réparer physiquement des ordinateurs, des disques durs, à monter et à démonter des unités centrales, des portables, à configurer du matériel, à le choisir ou à le modifier. Genrika s'était brûlé les doigts avec des fers à souder et elle avait détruit pour des milliers de dollars de matériel électronique dernier cri. Root avait argué qu'on n'apprenait jamais si on se confrontait pas à la pratique et que les erreurs et les échecs faisaient partie intégrante d'un apprentissage sérieux. Elle avait complété son enseignement technique par des cours d'ingénierie électrique et électronique au cours desquels Genrika avait appris à concevoir une araignée, à effectuer des dérivations, à démarrer une voiture, à créer des systèmes de sécurité en réseaux et à les désactiver. En parallèle, Genrika avait étudié la programmation. Genrika était douée, Root était passionnée. Genrika passa très vite du statut d'élève au statut de disciple, du statut de disciple à celui d'élève-assistante.

Athéna avait parfois émis quelques réserves sur les cours que dispensait son interface à la — très — jeune fille. Root avait balayé ses arguments d'une main agacée ou d'un sourire enjôleur.

À onze ans, la jeune femme maîtrisait sur le bout des doigts tout ce qu'il y avait à connaître en informatique et elle avait piraté avec une déconcertante facilité les comptes en banque du salaud qui avait assassiné Hannah. Elle avait créé avec la même facilité un compte banque légal sur lequel elle avait versé l'argent qu'elle avait volé avec tout autant de facilité à un gang qu'elle avait habilement manipulé pour assouvir sa vengeance.

Onze ans.

Genrika en avait presque treize quand Root avait commencé à la former. Le piratage était d'abord une affaire de conscience plus que de savoir faire. Un bon programmateur pouvait aussi bien mettre ses compétences au service du mal que du bien. C'était à lui d'en décider.

.

 

— Un bon orateur peut aussi bien expliquer que manipuler, avait dit Root à Genrika. Quoi que tu fasses, tu dois te demander quel est le but que tu poursuis.

Le téléphone de Genrika sonna, elle l'avait ouvert. Un message :

«  _Tu ne dois jamais non plus oublier de te demander si le but que tu poursuis justifie les moyens que tu mets en œuvre._  »

Root avait grimacé.

— Toi, tu ne t'en préoccupes pas vraiment n'est-ce pas ? demanda Genrika à la jeune femme.

Le téléphone annonça une nouvelle fois un message :

«  _Malheureusement pas toujours_. »

— C'est mal ?

Nouvelle sonnerie :

«  _Demande à ton professeur._  »

— Root ?

— Ça dépend.

— De quoi ?

Une pause.

— C'est une question d'analyse, Gen. De calcul.

Athéna protesta dans l'oreille de son interface.

— De conscience aussi, reprit Root répondant à l'injonction d'Athéna. Tu dois tout prendre en compte.

— C'est difficile.

— Ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais il y a une question fondamentale à se poser avant de prendre une décision, quelle qu'elle soit.

— Laquelle ?

— À ton avis ?

Genrika réfléchit un instant. Elle regarda attentivement Root. Pensa à Shaw. Shaw était une tueuse, c'était aussi un soldat. Elle n'était pas toujours exemplaire et Genrika, malgré l'amour qu'elle lui vouait, le savait. Shaw l'avait parfois blessée, heurtée et Genrika lui en voulait de l'avoir l'abandonnée. Shaw était courageuse, c'était une femme d'honneur, mais elle avait commis des erreurs et elle avait parfois pris des décisions discutables. C'était de cela dont lui parlait Root. Du moins, cela avait à voir avec.

Erreurs et décisions discutables. Était-ce la même chose ?

On pouvait s'efforcer de limiter les erreurs, en réduire la marge, mais il était difficile d'y échapper. Les décisions discutables évoquaient une opposition. À la morale, à l'avis de tierces personnes, à l'honneur, à la loi. Les unes comme les autres pouvaient avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Leur auteur en était seul responsable. Et... ?

Genrika pensa une fois de plus à Shaw. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, elle avait pensé que Shaw ne pouvait pas être humaine parce qu'elle semblait impassible, parce que Shaw ne doutait de rien et surtout pas d'elle-même. Elle avait perdu cette impassibilité et cette assurance.

Surtout cette assurance.

Pourquoi ?

Un verbe s'imposa à l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Assumer.

On devait assumer ses décisions et ses erreurs. Sinon... Genrika revit Root précipiter Shaw dans l'eau glacée du lac, elle se souvint qu'elle l'avait pratiquement noyée pour mettre fin à une crise de démence. Elle se passa inconsciemment la main sur la joue, sur celle que Shaw, dévorée de colère et de ressentiment avait giflée. Elle se rappela de son hurlement de détresse sur la rive le jour précédant son départ. Le jour où Shaw avait délibérément choisi de les abandonner.

— Assumer, murmura Genrika. Il faut se demander si on assumera les conséquences qui découleront de sa décision.

Root approuva d'un simple hochement de tête.

— C'est pour cela qu'elle est partie ? Elle n'assumait pas ?

— C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela.

— Ne me prends pas pour une demeurée, répliqua hargneusement Genrika.

Root soupira.

— Elle...

Root leva les yeux sur Genrika.

— Oui, elle est partie pour cela, mais elle a été torturée, Gen. Elle a beaucoup souffert, ça a duré très longtemps et elle a été amenée à commettre des actes qu'elle ne s'est pas pardonnée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

— Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter cela.

— Elle a tué des gens ?

— Elle s'est senti responsable des actes de l'Im... du Chirurgien de la mort. Elle considère qu'elle est responsable de ses crimes et que des gens sont morts à cause d'elle.

— Mais ce n'est pas vrai.

— De son point de vue, si. Et c'est celui-ci qui importe Et puis, les victimes du Chirurgien ont toutes été choisies parce qu'elles connaissaient Sameen. S'ils ne l'avaient pas croisée un jour, s'ils ne l'avaient pas aimée, ils ne seraient pas morts.

— Oui, mais...

— Elle n'a pas commis ces crimes, c'est vrai, mais il est vrai aussi qu'ils sont morts à cause d'elle.

— Mais c'est injuste.

— La vérité n'a rien de juste ou de pas juste, elle est, c'est tout.

— Mais comment faire ? Si elle est coupable, elle ne reviendra jamais.

— Si, elle reviendra. Elle reviendra quand elle aura accepté sa responsabilité. Quand elle se sera pardonnée.

— Mais elle n'est pas seulement partie à cause de cela ?

— Non, elle est partie pour se retrouver, pour s'accepter. Elle avait fini par se détester, par se mépriser. Par croire qu'elle... que personne ne pouvait aimer ce qu'elle est devenue.

— Mais c'est faux, elle sait que nous l'aimons.

— Elle le sait, mais elle pense qu'elle ne le mérite pas et que nous aurions tous fini par le comprendre un jour ou l'autre.

— C'est débile.

— C'est humain. Il faut qu'elle s'aime avant d'accepter qu'on puisse l'aimer. C'est cela que voulait te dire Aty. Si tu ne te poses pas les bonnes questions avant d'agir, tu en viendras à te mépriser, à te haïr peut-être, mais surtout à te perdre.

— Mais les criminels ?

— Les criminels ne se posent pas ce genre de questions. Ils rejettent le monde des autres, le monde de leurs victimes. Ils ne sont pas dénués de morale, mais celle-ci s'arrête au monde qu'ils ont construit, à leur propre monde. Parfois, ce monde englobe, un groupe, un gang, parfois un Cartel, il peut se limiter à un simple ami ou à un complice unique et parfois ce monde ne comprend que leur seule personne, c'est pour cela qu'ils volent, qu'ils tuent ou qu'ils détruisent la vie des gens sans remords.

— Ça ne sert à rien de les condamner à la prison alors ?

— Non, sauf s'ils réintègrent le monde de leurs victimes. Et là...

Root ne continua pas.

— Et là ? la relança Genrika.

— Ils devront... expier et assumer leurs crimes. Certains assument sans problèmes, mais ils redoutent parfois le prix qu'ils auront à payer un jour ou l'autre.

— Tu crois qu'un criminel peut changer ?

— Je suis bien obligée de le croire.

Genrika fronça les sourcils.

— Tout le monde peut changer, Genrika, en bien ou en mal. Parfois, il suffit juste de rencontrer les mauvaises personnes ou les bonnes.

— Et toi, qui as-tu rencontré ?

Root leva un sourcil facétieux, mais elle ne trompa pas vraiment Genrika. La jeune fille savait que la réponse serait sérieuse.

— Je n'avais besoin de personne pour devenir une criminelle.

Les yeux de Genrika s'agrandirent.

— N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu me prends pour un parangon de vertu et de moralité.

— Non, mais...

— N'essaie pas non plus de me trouver des excuses ou des circonstance atténuantes, il y a eu un élément déclencheur à mon entrée dans l'illégalité, mais il y en aurait eu un, un jour ou un autre, tôt ou tard je serais devenue ce que j'ai été.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Root secoua la tête. Genrika comprit qu'elle ne lui en dévoilerait pas plus.

— Et pourquoi as-tu réintégré le monde de tes victimes ?

— J'ai rencontré Athéna.

— Ah...

— Mais ne te leurre pas, si elle avait été aussi tordue que Samaritain, je l'aurais suivie au bout de l'enfer comme Gabriel Hayward à suivi Samaritain.

— …

— Mais j'ai rencontré Athéna. Le hasard est un facteur aléatoire qui peut mettre en échec n'importe quel calcul, n'importe quelle simulation. Il existe toujours des données aléatoires dont on ne peut jamais prévoir ni les mouvements ni l'impact qu'ils auront sur les résultats.

— Comme certains virus en informatique ?

— Comme Sameen.

— Sameen ?

— Samaritain l'identifie à un virus c'est pour cela qu'il la hait autant, Aty la considère comme une donnée aléatoire.

— Et toi ?

— Moi ?

— Mmm.

Root leva un sourcil espiègle.

— Shaw est l'un des plus jolis codes que je n'ai jamais vu écrit. Un code parfait.

Genrika traduisit :  _Mon code parfait_. Elle ne trouvait pas toujours Root très impartiale quand elle parlait d'Athéna ou de Shaw. Elle était amoureuse. Les amoureux n'avaient aucun sens du jugement quand ils parlaient de l'objet de leurs pensées. Et Genrika l'avait trop fréquentée pour ne pas savoir que Root avait une vision plutôt lâche de la morale. Par contre, elle avait compris sa leçon. Avant d'agir, il était primordiale de bien réfléchir à ce qu'on allait faire. Il fallait évaluer les possibilités, les options, les conséquences de ses actes, la valeur qu'on accordait au résultat, les dommages, les risques, et prendre une décision en toute connaissance de cause.

Pour Root, rien ne s'opposait jamais à ce que l'on voulait faire sinon sa capacité à en assumer les conséquences. Si on allait à l'encontre de la loi ou de la morale, on s'exposait à une condamnation, si on se montrait imprudent ou nonchalant, on s'exposait à un échec, à une blessure, ou à pire. Dans tous les cas, on engageait sa responsabilité. Et si on allait à l'encontre de sa morale, de ce à quoi on croyait, de ce à quoi on tenait, ou des intérêts des gens qu'on aimait, on s'exposait à la souffrance, aux remords, au dégoût de soi et au reniement.

.

 

Genrika s'efforçait de mettre en pratique les enseignements de Root. Elle n'avait jamais possédé le profil d'un enfant délinquant, elle avait résisté aux tentations quand elle vivait avec son cousin dans un quartier chaud de la banlieue de Brooklyn. En classe, elle s'était toujours montrée une élève modèle et appliquée. Sa mère et son grand-père lui avaient inculqué des notions de morale très strictes et elle avait développé une conscience aiguë de ce qui était juste ou pas. Excellente joueuse d'échec, elle savait élaborer des stratégies complexes et connaissait la valeur d'un sacrifice.

Sur l'échiquier, elle avait vu une imprudence ou une erreur entraîner des pertes parfois irréparables qui l'avait menée à l'échec et Mat. La mort de son grand-père lui avait fait oublié cette peur qu'elle éprouvait quand elle voyait sa victoire lui échapper, les sueurs froides et la panique qui la prenait quand elle se sentait débordée, qu'elle peinait à établir un plan de retraite ou une contre-attaque, parce qu'après lui, aucun de ses adversaires ne l'avait jamais plus mise en danger.

Mais elle avait rencontré Khatareh Deghati au lac de la Prune et la mathématicienne l'avait replongée sans pitié dans les affres de la défaite, dans l'angoisse qui la prenait quand elle s'apercevait que son adversaire la manipulait et qu'elle prenait conscience de se confronter à plus fort qu'elle. L'universitaire lui avait bien des fois amèrement fait regretter son arrogance et son manque de sérieux.

Root possédait le cerveau d'une Intelligence Artificielle. Genrika celui d'un Maître. Leurs deux mondes ne s'excluaient pas et elles se comprenaient, d'autant plus qu'elles s'étaient toutes les deux initiées à la passion l'une de l'autre. Avec une petite différence près. Genrika savait que le monde ne s'apparentait pas à un échiquier. Root ne différenciait pas le monde artificiel du monde humain.

Genrika avait parfaitement intégré les préceptes moraux et elle connaissait les conséquences que cela impliquait quand on s'en affranchissait. Mais Genrika n'était ni une sainte ni un ordinateur pré-programmé.

Malheureuse, en colère et frustrée, un ordinateur à portée de main, elle pouvait se montrer dévastatrice et sans scrupules. Quand elle traversait les sombres périodes pendant lesquelles elle ne croyait plus en rien et qu'elle détestait le monde entier, elle n'hésitait pas à se lancer dans des entreprises destructives et illégales qui mettaient parfois en jeu sa propre sécurité.

Root avait dû parfois sévir et interdire à une Genika furieuse et vindicative, l'accès au moindre terminal technologique. Des portes avaient claqué.

De longues traques en forêt, la présence de Lionel, l'amitié que lui vouait Lee et l'intérêt que lui portait Khetareh avaient, plus d'une fois, heureusement distrait et apaisé la jeune fille. Genrika aimait la nature, et même fâchée contre Root, elle ne pouvait résister à la perspective d'une expédition en forêt. Root lui appris à chasser, mais aussi à observer, à comprendre et à protéger. Gen s'impliquait très sérieusement dans le programme  _SOS braconnage_  et grâce à elle et Root, Francis Letourneur et Marie Brisebois avaient, en deux ans, verbalisé quatre campeurs irresponsables, arrêté trois chasseurs imprudents et deux braconniers.

Pour la détendre et la sociabiliser, Root l'avait inscrite au club de hockey féminin de Laval et Genika déversait sur la glace ses frustrations et sa peine.

Root n'avait pas mesuré en lui proposant de rester avec elle après le départ de Shaw, combien se charger de l'éducation d'une adolescente s'avérerait une tâche ardue. Lionel avait compati à ses difficultés plus goguenard que navré et sans son aide, son soutien, son expérience et ses conseils, sans la présence et les encouragements d'Athéna, Root eût sans doute cédé à la tentation de renvoyer Gen en pension.

.

 

Root suspendit le mouvement de ses baguettes, secoua la tête et se fendit d'un petit sourire. Elle avait souvent pensé à se débarrasser de Genrika, elle avait même une fois menacé la jeune fille de la renvoyer dès le lendemain à Concord réintégrer la Middlesex school dont elle s'était enfui en mai 2016. Sa réaction avait été si vive que Root s'était empressée de lui faire des excuses et de lui assurer qu'elle ne mettrait jamais sa menace à exécution.

Root ne se serait jamais séparé de Genrika. Quoiqu'elle eût dit. Quoi qu'elle eût pensé. Quelle qu'eût pu être sa colère. Quoi que Gen eût pu faire.

Elle n'eût jamais manqué à sa parole envers Shaw. À sa parole envers Genrika et, plus que tout, elle aimait sincèrement la jeune fille et puis, pourquoi s'en cacher, Genrika s'était révélée une brillante informaticienne. Root l'admirait et suivait avec fierté et affection ses progrès. La jeune fille élaborait des codes élégants et ravageurs, même s'ils trahissaient encore son jeune âge et son impulsivité. Et puis, malgré leurs différents et leurs querelles, la jeune femme et la jeune fille avait su se bâtir ensemble une véritable vie de famille.

— Root, la voie est libre, l'interrompit Athéna dans ses réflexions.

La jeune femme se leva.

— Tu peux finir ton repas, l'arrêta Athéna. Tu as trois minutes de battement.

Root se rassit. Une minute et quarante-sept secondes plus tard, elle posa ses baguettes dans son bol et salua d'un signe de tête la patronne du restaurant.

Elle marcha jusqu'à une petite rue qui s'ouvrait sur la grande artère commerçante. Des tas de mâchefers usagés encombraient le trottoir étroit. La ville n'en avait pas encore interdit l'usage dans ses banlieues et ce soir, Root aurait les narines noires de dépôts charbonneux. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte en bois d'aspect délabrée.

— Il n'y a pas de code ? s'étonna-t-elle

— Non.

— C'est fermé à clef quand même ?

— Essaie.

Root poussa la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sans opposer la moindre résistance.

— Tu es sûre que c'est ici ?

— À 100 %

— Mmm.

Un couloir obscur donnait accès à un escalier si sombre que Root en distinguait à peine les murs.

— Troisième étage.

Root arriva au palier.

— À gauche. La quatrième porte.

— Ouverte elle-aussi ?

— Non, c'est une serrure électronique.

— Que tu peux ouvrir ?

— Non, tu devras te débrouiller sans moi.

— C'est pour cela que tu m'avais demandé de m'équiper ?

— Oui.

— Combien de temps ?

— Tout dépend de tes compétences.

Root leva un sourcil. Athéna connaissait certainement la réponse, il était invraisemblable qu'elle n'eût pas lancé des simulations, qu'elle n'eût pas une estimation précise du temps que mettrait Root à craquer l'ouverture.

— Il n'y a pas de scanner rétinien ou digital ?

— Root, la morigéna Athéna.

— Oui, tu aurais prévu s'il y en avait eu un, excuse-moi.

— Trop de personnes viennent ici pour que ce genre de précaution ait été prise.

Root passa son sac sur sa poitrine, elle l'ouvrit et sortit le matériel dont elle avait besoin. Trois minutes plus tard, elle tourna le bouton de porte et entra.

— Interrupteur sur ta gauche.

Root passa la main sur le mur. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec un gros interrupteur, un modèle ancien qu'on trouvait en général dans les vieilles demeures. Elle l'actionna et des néons clignotèrent avant de s'allumer.

Le quartier populaire, l'immeuble vétuste, la cage d'escalier noire et étroite, le bois de construction branlant, l'interrupteur d'un autre âge, les néons, rien ne présageait ce que Root découvrit dans la pièce une fois ses yeux habitués à la lumière. La serrure qu'elle avait mis du temps à pirater eût pu seule lui faire soupçonner qu'elle abritait du matériel sophistiqué.

La pièce s'étalait sur toute la longueur de l'étage. Les portes du couloir avaient été condamnées, les murs qui séparaient autrefois les appartement les uns des autres, abattus. Root posa la main sur le mur.

— Une cage de Faraday, murmura-t-elle.

— Oui.

— Tu passes par les câbles ?

— Oui.

— Tu veux que je détruise tout ?

— Fais au mieux.

Root examina la pièce. Unités centrales, unités de stockage et ordinateurs occupaient pratiquement tout l'espace. Des câbles courraient sur le sol. Des témoins lumineux clignotaient.

.

 

Samaritain perdait régulièrement du terrain, petit à petit ses programmes avaient été annihilés, remplacés, pervertis. Root et Athéna s'occupaient un à un de ses agents placés à des postes clefs dans les administrations aussi bien publiques que privées. Un travail de longue haleine.

Root œuvrait principalement au lac de la Prune, mais il lui arrivait de partir en mission sur le terrain. L'informatique ne réglait pas tous les problèmes. Elle avait parfois besoin de preuves matérielles pour faire tomber des têtes, pour ruiner une réputation, pour collecter d'autres preuves ou en fabriquer de toutes pièces. Root n'acquerrait jamais une conscience morale intransigeante. Athéna adaptait ce qui lui semblait juste ou pas à ses calculs de probabilités et aux simulations qu'elle avait lancées. Si cela s'avérait nécessaire et inévitable, elle n'avait pas hésité pour les besoins de certaines missions à mettre à contribution les talents d'ancienne tueuse à gages de son interface.

Une décision que repoussait Athéna jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eût plus aucune alternative. Une décision que Root accueillait comme inévitable et qu'elle mettait à exécution sans états d'âme. Une réaction qui inquiétait Athéna. Mais à qui aurait-elle pu demander de programmer un meurtre de sang-froid, sinon à son interface ?

John n'aurait pas accepté, elle l'aurait perdu au moment même de lui expliquer quel était la nature de sa mission. Avec son consentement, elle l'avait définitivement intégré dans les équipes du FBI et elle faisait appel à lui quand elle estimait son aide indispensable. Il s'était bien entendu avec le lieutenant Brown et Athéna avait regretté ne pouvoir prolonger la collaboration entre les deux militaires. Mais John n'aurait jamais consenti à réintégré la CIA et très vite, Élisa Brown avait demandé un congé à Terence Beale, évoquant un besoin de se remettre en question. Le procès de Maria Alvarez l'avait éprouvé psychologiquement et ses vieux démons avaient refait surface. Athéna avait tenté d'aider la jeune femme, mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre et prendre des décisions à sa place. Elle l'avait perdue. Presque. Son séjour au Camp Lejeune et son retour à la vie réglée d'un Marines lui avaient été profitables. Ils avaient fini par provoquer un sursaut de conscience chez la jeune femme et Élisa avait contacté Maria Alvarez. Elle était partie la rejoindre aux Seychelles. Les probabilités de récupérer Élisa Brown étaient remontées en flèche. L'amitié que partageaient les deux jeunes femmes permettrait peut-être au jeune Marines de prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient. Sa rencontre inattendue avec Shaw accélérerait le processus.

Calcul.

Probabilité pour qu'Élisa Brown récupère sa vie : 47,76 %.

Athéna avait parfois du mal à comprendre les humains.

Quant aux Russes, ils ne la connaissaient pas sous sa véritable identité et Athéna avait calculé qu'ils étaient vulnérables. Anton Matveïtch n'était pas opérationnel dans des missions de terrain. Anna Borissnova Zverez avait souffert durant le procès de Maria Alvarez. La jeune femme était moins stoïque et imperméable aux émotions que ne le croyait son entourage et les médias. Elle n'avait pas encore dépassé la mort de sa sœur et de sa famille dont elle se sentait pour une part responsable et la perte de ses camarades torturés par le Chirurgien de la mort la hantait, particulièrement celle de Fédor Chouvaloff à qui elle devait d'avoir pu quitter le SRV et son intégration dans l'équipe d'Anton Matveïtch. Anton Matveïtch qu'elle admirait et dont elle ne parvenait pas à s'émanciper. Alexeï Borkoof était un homme solide, mais il ne travaillerait jamais sans Anna Borissnova qu'il aimait bien plus qu'il ne le pensait, et Ivan Alioukine n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un soldat, un homme qui avait besoin d'être mené au combat par un officier. Par Anton Matveïtch ou par Anna Borissnova. Malheureusement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient pour l'instant aptes à remplir ce rôle.

.

 

Shaw était partie, Root s'était retrouvée seule. Comme avant. Sameen n'était plus là pour adoucir ses pensées, pour la détourner de ses obsessions et maintenir au loin ses démons. Au lac de la Prune, Genrika exerçait une influence positive sur les humeurs de l'interface. Mais en mission... La jeune femme se montrait impitoyable, maniaquement focalisée sur l'opération en cours et, parfois terriblement imprudente. Athéna devait faire appel à toute l'autorité dont elle pouvait bénéficier auprès d'elle et à l'amour inconditionnel que lui vouait Root, pour que celle-ci restât en vie et ne renouât pas avec son passé. Pour qu'elle oubliât Greer et Samaritain.

Root avait besoin d'un partenaire. Genrika remplissait parfaitement ce rôle au lac de la Prune, mais elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, une adolescence qui souffrait d'avoir été abandonnée par les gens qu'elle aimait. Par sa mère qui avait préféré ses idéaux à sa fille, par son grand-père qui était mort et enfin, par la femme qu'elle avait adoptée et intégrée dans sa famille et qui, par deux fois l'avait laissée derrière elle avec le terrible sentiment de ne pas représenter assez d'importance à ses yeux pour avoir pu la retenir auprès d'elle.

.

 

Root effectua un tour complet de l'installation ultra-moderne qui se dissimulait derrière les murs de briques noircies par les années et les fumées de charbon. Elle pianota sur quelques claviers et laissa échapper un murmure approbateur quand elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

— Aty, j'ai combien de temps ?

— Assez.

Root s'attela à la tâche. Elle avait la structure de son code en tête. Une architecture complète qu'elle devrait adapter au code source du programme auquel elle s'attaquait. Elle en avait déjà détruit trois depuis un an et demi. Le premier à Rio de Janeiro, le second à Hyderabab et le troisième à Istanbul. Des codes sources magnifiques, mais inachevés. Des avortons qui menaçaient, si on les laissait se développer, de prendre leur essor, de grandir et de se multiplier. Harold Finch avait commis l'erreur de ne pas s'opposer à la création, puis à la mise en réseau de Samaritain quand il en était encore le temps. Ni Root ni Athéna ne laisserait plus la chance à une autre entité de naître et de se développer. L'émergence de Samaritain avait entraîné trop de dommages, trop de morts et de destructions. Athéna traquait les programmes et les projets susceptibles de donner naissance à une IA concurrente. Quand cela s'avérait possible, elle tuait dans l'œuf les projets avant qu'ils ne naquissent. Sinon, elle montait des cabales, détournait les programmes de financement, orientait les informaticiens vers d'autres recherches, provoquait des faillites, dénonçait des détournements de fond, piratait les programmes. Si une intervention physique devenait nécessaire, Root s'en chargeait. Les quatre programmes développés au Brésil, en Inde, en Turquie et en Chine, avaient échappé à son attention. Elle n'en avait découvert l'existence que très tardivement. Root avait fait ses valises et détruit sur les lieux même de leur création des programmes déjà actifs.

Comme celui d'aujourd'hui.

— Root, bois, l'enjoignit Athéna.

Pas de réponse.

— Root ?

— Mmm ?

— Il faut que tu t'hydrates.

— Mmm.

La jeune femme n'écoutait pas.

Bon.

— Aty ! hurla soudain Root en se recroquevillant sur elle-même la main sur l'oreille..

— Bois, Root.

— Plus tard.

— Maintenant.

— Mmm.

Nouveau cri de douleur. Nouvelle injonction à boire.

— Je bois, je bois... ronchonna la jeune femme.

Root se pencha sur son sac, elle en sortit une gourde isotherme dans laquelle elle avait préparé du thé vert. Elle en but deux gorgées, regarda l'écran :

— Je peux me remettre au travail ?

— Vas-y.

Root grogna, revissa le bouchon de sa gourde et la posa à côté d'elle.

— Dans ton sac, intervint Athéna.

Root obtempéra sans discuter et se remit au travail.

Deux heures plus tard, elle s'étira sur sa chaise.

— J'ai fini.

Elle ressortit sa gourde, but un peu, la replaça dans son sac et en sortit des pains de Semtex.

— C'est un peu radical, observa Athéna.

— Je vais ajouter un accélérateur chimique. Il ne doit rien rester de l'installation.

— Ne fais pas sauter l'immeuble entier, des gens occupent le quatrième, le cinquième étage et les deux premiers étages.

— Le Semtex me sert simplement de déclencheur. J'avais prévu qu'il y aurait des locataires et mon mélange occasionnera une épaisse fumée noire. J'ai aussi subtilisé un petit gadget à Gen avant de partir.

— Subtilisé ?

— Euh, oui, je sais que ce n'est pas très sympa de ma part, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer à Montréal ni de m'arrêter à Toronto pour faire des achats avant de partir et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir me le procurer ici.

Root installa avec soin ses explosives et ses accélérateurs. Elle vérifia ensuite qu'elle n'avait rien laissé derrière elle et sortit. Elle trafiqua la serrure. Si quelqu'un voulait entrer pour tenter de sauver quoi que fût, il devrait, soit défoncer la porte, soit craquer le code. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle lui souhaitait bonne chance. Elle avança dans le couloir et lança vers le plafond le petit gadget qu'elle avait volé à Genrika. Il s'enclencha immédiatement et une alarme stridente lui déchira le tympan de l'oreille qui lui restait. Tout de suite après, elle composa un code sur son téléphone.

Les gens sortaient déjà sur les paliers, des cris jaillirent en chinois au-dessus et au-dessous d'elle.

— Root, pourquoi as-tu déclenché tes bombes et ton alarme maintenant ?

— Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque.

— La probabilité pour que tu te fasses repérer s'élève à 87,95 %.

— Aucune importance.

Voilà pourquoi Athéna détestait que Root travaillât seule.

— Eh ! T'es qui, toi ? s'éleva soudain une voix.

— Je  _n'entends_  pas le chinois, répondit Root en passant devant l'homme qui l'avait interpellée. Il l'attrapa par le bras.

— D'où tu viens ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Rien, rien, balbutiait Root dans un mauvais chinois.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria une femme.

— Le feu ! Le feu ! hurla une autre femme dans un étage supérieur.

Un homme rejoignit celui qui tenait Root par le bras.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Une Occidentale, elle traînait dans les couloirs.

— C'est toi qui a mis le feu ? demanda le deuxième homme d'un air soupçonneux.

— Qu'est-ce que peut bien faire une Occidentale ici ?

— Elle travaille peut-être au troisième, on y voit parfois des Occidentaux.

— Mais il y a quoi au troisième ?

— Une maison close ? C'est peut-être une pute, suggéra le deuxième homme.

— Et elle y aurait mis le feu ?

Des gens les bousculèrent. Ils fuyaient l'incendie. Root tenta de se dégager. L'homme qui la tenait resserra sa prise en la menaçant, le deuxième vint à la rescousse.

— Elle porte un sac, je serais curieux de voir ce qu'il y a dedans.

— Poussez-vous ! Poussez-vous ! criaient des hommes au premier étage.

— Root, tu dois partir. Vite, l'enjoignit Athéna d'un ton pressant.

C'était le moment de mettre en pratique tout ce que Shaw lui avait appris. Elle inspira un grand coup et tomba soudain sur les genoux. Les deux hommes, surpris, se cognèrent la tête l'un sur l'autre et partirent en avant. Root tendit les bras. Ils la lâchèrent et plongèrent en avant dans les escaliers. Elle se releva prestement. Elle entendit des jurons, des accusions et devina des doigts tendus dans sa direction. Les soupçons qui pesaient sur elle venaient de ce changer en accusation. Ses courses en forêt lui seraient une fois de plus très utiles.

.

 

Root détestait courir, mais elle s'était malgré elle retrouvée à suivre les entraînements de Genrika. La jeune fille malgré son ressentiment continuait à s'entraîner dans toutes les disciplines que lui avait choisies Shaw. Son entrée dans l'équipe Bantam des hockeyeuses de Laval n'y avait rien changé.

En hiver, elle ne pratiquait que le tir à l'arc et le krav-maga à la villa, et Root la conduisait à Laval pour le hockey et nager. Root lui avait proposé de l'inscrire en club pour parfaire son entraînement en natation. Genrika avait refusé arguant qu'elle ne supporterait personne après avoir été entraînée par Shaw et que celle-ci lui avait laissé, en natation et en cross, des programmes d'entraînement complets qui suffiraient amplement à entretenir son niveau sinon à l'améliorer. Pour le tir à l'arc et le krav-maga, elle avait demandé à Root si elle accepterait de lui servir d'instructeur.

Root avait accepté pour le tir à l'arc, mais elle avait formulé quelques réserves quant au krav-maga, expliquant à Genrika qu'elle ne possédait qu'un simple premier dan en jiu-jitsu et ne maîtrisait pas comme Shaw l'art du combat à mains nues. Genrika avait repoussé ses protestations. Root l'avait tout de même conduite à Montréal, Québec et Toronto et Genrika avait fait le tour des meilleurs club de karaté, de Taekwondo, de krav maga, de boxe anglaise, libre, thaï, de vo-thuat, de capoeira, de MMA des trois villes. La jeune fille avait refusé de s'y inscrire. Elle n'aimait pas l'ambiance, critiquait l'état d'esprit des clubs et si Root ne cherchait pas à creuser ce qui lui avait déplu, Genrika déclarait simplement que le professeur était nul. Root accepta donc de lui servir de partenaire et de lui transmettre ce qu'elle savait, ce que Shaw avait pu lui apprendre. Genrika se montra une élève respectueuse et elle ne reprocha jamais à Root son manque de compétence.

Restait le cross. Genrika n'avait pas plus que pour les autres disciplines voulu s'inscrire où que ce fût.

Elle pouvait s'entraîner seule.

Mais pas courir seule.

Elle avait peur. L'aventure d'Alma avait laissé des traces. Elle avait longuement tourné autour du pot quand elles avaient discuté de la manière dont Genrika voulait organiser cette activité. Root savait ses décisions irrévocables et ne l'écouta plus que d'une oreille distraite après que Genrika lui avait affirmé qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'entraîneur et qu'elle se conformerait au programme que Shaw lui avait concocté quand elle était son entraîneur.

Quand elle avait relevé les yeux, intriguée par le long silence qui avait suivi un flot ininterrompu de paroles, Genrika se tenait devant elle la mine suppliante et déconfite.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? avait murmuré Root.

— Je veux que tu m'accompagnes lors de mes courses, répondit Genrika sans relever que Root s'était adressée à Athéna plutôt qu'à elle. S'il te plaît, Root. J'ai peur de partir seule.

— Je n'aime pas courir.

— Je suis inscrite en cross dans mon cursus scolaire, c'est important.

— Je suis nulle, Gen. Je ne sais pas courir, alors te suivre dans tes entraînements de cross, non merci.

— Tu te déplaces très bien en forêt et tu me bats toujours quand on fait des courses de raquettes.

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec du cross de compétition.

— Je ne veux pas courir contre toi, juste que tu m'accompagnes. S'il te plaît.

— Tu le regretteras si j'accepte.

Genrika l'avait pris comme un accord, elle avait levé les bras en l'air en criant hourra et s'était enfui en assurant à Root que le cross lui sculpterait un corps d'athlète qui ne manquerait pas plaire à Shaw. Root avait écarté les mains pour signifier son dépit et elle s'était depuis ce jour-là pliée aux programmes d'entraînements de Genrika. Elle avait souffert, pensé parfois que ses poumons avaient définitivement brûlé, crié de douleur le lendemain d'une course en descendant et en montant les escaliers, s'était spécialisé dans le massage de ses voûtes plantaires et pour soulager ses pieds et ses articulations, elle avait profité du savoir d'Athéna pour se procurer des chaussures adaptées à la discipline.

Genrika l'avait surprise en train de passer sa commande et elle avait vivement critiqué son choix avant de conclure qu'elle devait acheter les mêmes chaussures qu'elle.

— Pourquoi ? Celles-ci sont aussi bien, avait protesté Root en regardant son écran. C'est une bonne marque et elles présentent toutes qualités nécessaires à des chaussures de cross.

— C'est Sameen qui m'a acheté les miennes. Et d'abord, est-ce que tu es pronateuse, universelle ou supinateuse ?

— De quoi tu me parles ?

— Pff, tu ne sais même pas, l'accusa Genrika avec une pointe de condescendance dans la voix.

Root décida de l'ignorer. Genrika lui rappelait parfois tellement Shaw. Des expressions, des réactions. Qui éveillait Root à la nostalgie, à la douceur, à l'ironie ou à la douleur. Aujourd'hui, elle était dans un bon jour. Aucun nuage ne vint s'interposer entre elle et Genrika.

— Explique, demanda-t-elle.

— Comme se pose ton pied quand tu cours ?

— Je n'en sais rien.

— C'est important. Les chaussures sont adaptées au type de foulée des coureurs.

— Et comment je peux savoir ?

Un texte s'afficha sur l'écran :

 _Tu es une coureuse universelle, Root_.

— Et comment tu sais ça ?

_Le profil de ta voûte plantaire et l'analyse des points d'appui._

— Ça a voir avec cette histoire de pieds plats et pieds creux ? demanda Root aussi bien à Genrika qu'à Athéna.

— Oui.

— Ah, s'enthousiasma Root. Je ne suis pas un pied-plat.

Genrika leva les yeux au ciel.

— Mais le modèle que j'avais choisi était destiné à des coureurs universels, il est donc parfait.

— Tu chausses du 38, non ? reprit Genrika sans commenter. Sameen aussi et elle a laissé sa paire de Salomon ici. Essaie-les, tu verras, elles sont très confortables, elles tiennent bien le pied, elle protègent la voûte plantaire sans supprimer les sensations et je sais que Shaw les a choisies en fonction du terrain et du climat.

— Mmm, tu as bien appris ta leçon, la félicita Root d'un ton narquois.

— Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? réagit vivement Genrika.

— À Sameen ? Gen... la morigéna Root d'un ton faussement scandalisé.

— Alors, essaie !

— D'accord, et si elles sont aussi bien que tu le dis, je n'aurais même pas à m'en acheter, je prendrai les siennes.

— Sameen dit qu'il ne faut jamais utiliser les chaussures d'une autre personne.

— Parce que les chaussures se font aux pieds et que chaque personne est différente ?

— Oui.

— Bon, avait renoncé Root en soupirant. Devant tant d'arguments qui suis-je pour protester encore ? Et puis, si Sameen affirme qu'il n'y a pas mieux sur le marché...

Genrika l'avait regardé d'un air suspicieux.

— Sameen s'y connaît mieux dans ce domaine que toi, fit-elle d'un ton revêche.

— Tu veux parler de tenue de sport ?

— Oui.

— Mmm, j'avoue que la plupart du temps, c'est vrai, mais pas toujours. Et puis, dans certains sports, la tenue est optionnelle.

— … ?

— Il n'y a pas toujours besoin de tenue... En natation par exemple...

Genrika allait répliquer que pour la compétition le choix des lunettes et du maillot de bain, particulièrement pour une femme, était très important, quand elle remarqua un mince sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Root, quand elle vit une petite lueur égrillarde illuminer son regard. Elle resta la bouche ouverte. Les oreilles de Genrika chauffèrent soudain. Root haussa les sourcils d'un air indulgent.

— Comment est-ce que tu peux... s'étrangla Genrika sans savoir comment elle terminerait sa phrase.

— Comment est-ce que je peux quoi ? demanda Root sur un ton innocent que contredisait toute sa physionomie.

— Tu es... Si Shaw était là, elle te taperait dessus et elle aurait bien raison.

— Mmm, j'espère bien que je saurais avant cela la ramener à de meilleurs sentiments, plaisanta Root.

— Tu es vraiment... C'est vraiment... s'étrangla Genrika.

Root attendait qu'elle finît sa phrase la tête penchée sur le côté, le regard provocant et condescendant.

— Tu es indigne ! ne trouva qu'à dire Genrika consternée par le choix de son mot et l'impudeur scandaleuse et irrespectueuse dont Root faisait preuve à l'égard de Shaw et de ses propres sentiments.

Root s'esclaffa. Genrika tourna les talons, réellement furieuse. Root n'avait parfois aucune décence, comment pouvait-elle parler de Shaw de cette façon ?

— Je suivrais néanmoins ton conseil, Gen. J'achèterai les Salomon, lui cria Root avant que la jeune fille ne disparût dans le sas d'entrée.

Un violent claquement de porte lui répondit.

— Tu crois que je l'ai vexée ?

— Root, l'admonesta sévèrement Athéna. Gen a treize ans, elle adore Sameen, elle te respecte et tu évoques devant elle les ébats sexuels que tu a pu partager avec Sameen.

— Et ?

— C'est choquant.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'elle a treize ans, qu'elles vous considère comme des membres de sa famille et que la vie intime que tu partages avec Sameen ne la regarde pas.

Root se tordit la bouche, pas très sûre d'avoir bien compris.

— À ton avis comment aurait réagi Sameen si elle avait été présente ? lui demanda Athéna.

— Mmm, peut-être bien comme l'a suggéré Gen. Elle n'aurait pas apprécié.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que... euh, parce que Sameen est pudique et qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on parle de ça en public.

— Exact et dis-toi bien qu'elle n'est pas la seule personne de la terre à l'être. Tu devrais éviter ce genre de plaisanterie et de sous-entendu avec Gen. C'est blessant.

— Blessant ? s'étonna sincèrement Root.

— Root où sont passées tes qualités de psychanalyste ?

— Ah... euh.

Elle réfléchit un moment.

— Zut, se désola-t-elle soudain. Parfois, j'oublie que Gen n'est qu'une enfant.

— Et que toi aussi tu es pudique.

— Moi ?

— Oui, toi. Je ne crois pas que tu sois particulièrement attirée par le voyeurisme ou l'exhibitionnisme.

— Je déteste ça, crachat hargneusement Root.

Elle avait gardé en souvenirs quelques mauvaises expériences personnelles et elle n'avait pas oublié ce que Shaw lui avait confié sur le voyeurisme qu'elle avait vécu comme un viol à répétition, ni combien elle avait souffert de voir sa vie intime jetée en pâture sur Internet.

— Tu vois... fit Athéna.

— Mais je ne voulais pas...

— Tu ne peux pas plaisanter avec Genrika comme tu t'amuses à le faire avec Sameen ou Lionel.

À la suite de cette discussion, Root s'était promise de montrer plus de respect aux sentiments de la jeune fille et elle avait commandé ses chaussures.

Elle remercia plus tard Genrika de ses avisés conseils.

— Je te l'ai dit, répondit Genrika. Sameen est la meilleure.

.

 

En deux ans, Root avait fait beaucoup de progrès. Elle ne battrait jamais Genrika si elle se lançait dans une course contre elle, mais elle ne finirait plus au milieu de la forêt allongée par terre en train de suffoquer comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Elle monta quatre à quatre jusqu'au dernier étage et accéda ensuite au toit de l'immeuble. Les voix se rapprochaient. Root prit son élan.

— Cent douze mètres, annonça Athéna.

— Et après ?

— La tour d'ascenseur blanche, puis la cheminée du chauffage central pour accéder au toit de l'immeuble suivant.

— D'accord.

Il fallait qu'elle se dépêchât. Le toit était plat et ne lui offrait aucune protection si ses poursuivants décidaient de se servir de leurs armes. L'incendie les retiendrait un temps s'ils espéraient le circonvenir ou s'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de récupérer des données importances. Elle grimaça d'un air faraud. Si jamais ils réussissaient à entrer, ils ne leur resteraient rien à récupérer. Pas la moindre ligne de code, pas le moindre débris de puces mémoire, de disque HDD ou de disque dur. Rien.

Root avait tout détruit et si, par malheur, elle ne leur échappaient pas, ce dont elle doutait fortement, s'ils l'arrêtaient ou s'ils la tuaient, ils ne récupéreraient rien sur elle non plus. Elle n'avait copié aucun fichier, elle n'en avait pas besoin, tout était imprimé dans son cerveau. Tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Resterait son implant. Mais depuis son affrontement avec Gabriel Hayward, depuis surtout qu'elle avait été plongée dans les simulations de Shaw, Root en avait modifié certaines caractéristiques.

Au cas où l'inévitable se produirait, on ne retrouverait rien à exploiter sur son cadavre.

Elle arriva à la tour blanche, à la tour d'ascenseur. Il devait y avoir une échelle d'accès.

— Je ne peux pas y entrer et descendre par-là ?

— Trop dangereux, tes poursuivants t'ont en visuel, le temps que tu descendes et une équipe sera en place pour t'intercepter en bas.

— Ce sera pareil plus loin.

— Les probabilités de fuites sont plus élevées une fois que tu auras rejoint le marché.

Root monta prestement le long de l'échelle accrochée à la tour. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au alentour. Cinq types arrivaient en courant. La cheminée du chauffage central ? Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il fallait sauter au-dessus du vide, murmura-t-elle.

— Un mètre trente, une distance négligeable.

— Et combien jusqu'au sol ?

— Trente-trois.

Root évalua la difficulté. Le saut n'avait rien d'irréalisable si elle ne pensait pas aux trente-trois mètres qui s'ouvriraient sous ses pieds quand elle sauterait pour s'accrocher à la corniche qui faisait le tour de la cheminée.

Oui, mais elle n'était pas championne de gymnastique et pas vraiment non plus une adepte des tractions. Sauter et se rattraper à la corniche par les mains ne présentaient pas de difficultés insurmontables, mais après... ? Elle détailla la cheminée à la recherche d'un appui pour ses pieds parce qu'elle ne se hisserait jamais sur la corniche par la seule force de ses bras.

Et si elle arrêtait de fuir et qu'elle descendait ses poursuivants ? Elle s'était procuré deux NZ-85B chez un trafiquant local. Des copies chinoises. Pas vraiment le top du top, mais plus aisés à acquérir sans attirer l'attention que des armes d'importation. Les Norinco chinois se trouvaient partout, sous les tables de Mah-jong comme dans les paniers de salade ou derrière les comptoirs des bars et des boites de nuits. Elle avait récupéré les siens dans le salon privé d'un club de karaoké qu'elle avait loué pour une nuit. Elle avait préféré ce modèle aux autres parce qu'il s'inspirait d'un modèle tchèque ambidextre. De moindre qualité certes, mais non moins létal. Des armes un peu lourdes à son goût aussi. Mais Root disposait de seize coups en 9mm parabellum. Ses poursuivants étaient cinq et elle avait deux chargeurs supplémentaires dans son sac à dos. Elle se retourna, prête à les affronter.

— Root, non. Ils sont équipés de AEK-919K, tu n'as pas d'abri à ta disposition et des renforts arrivent.

— Bon.

Évidement, s'ils lui tiraient dessus avec des pistolets-mitrailleurs... Le modèle russe avait beau ne pas être de première jeunesse, il n'en était pas moins léger, fiable et efficace, et Root ressemblerait à une passoire avant qu'elle n'eût mis hors-combat plus de trois hommes.

La peur lui donnerait peut-être des ailes, parce qu'elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait sinon, passer l'obstacle de la cheminée. Elle n'était pas Shaw.

Shaw qui aurait bougonné et l'aurait enjointe à se bouger le cul — Sameen affectionnait les expressions triviales et imagées — Shaw qui l'aurait aussi conseillée et rassurée. Root ne se serait d'ailleurs jamais retrouvée sur ce toit si Shaw l'avait accompagnée.

Une rafale de pistolet-mitrailleur l'incita à accélérer le mouvement. Elle ferma un bref instant les yeux pour s'encourager, piqua un sprint et sauta. Ses doigts se crochetèrent sur la corniche et ses cuisses tapèrent durement contre la brique. Elle tira sur ses bras, ses chaussures griffèrent le mur à la recherche d'une prise. N'importe quoi, un clou, un trou qui lui permettrait de prendre appui dessus et de se pousser vers le haut. Par pitié. Vite. Elle n'allait pas encore tenir longtemps.

Une brique cassée. L'espace suffisant pour y insérer la pointe de sa chaussure.

Des impacts de balle crépitèrent sur sa gauche. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers la droite pour se protéger des éclats de briques et se propulsa vers le haut. Elle passa ses coudes l'un après l'autre sur le rebord de la corniche, s'éleva jusqu'à la taille et lança un pied sur le côté. Le mouvement était malhabile, grotesque et laborieux, mais il lui permit de se retrouver allongée sur le bord de la corniche et de rouler à l'abri des balles. Elle rampa ensuite et contourna les conduits de cheminées en terre cuite. De l'autre côté, elle passa les jambes dans le vide, puis le ventre, le torse, pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois suspendue par les mains. Elle donna une impulsion vers l'arrière et lâcha. Ce n'était pas trop haut et elle atterrit plus ou moins souplement sur le toit en contre-bas.

— Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle

— Tout droit. Au bout, tu sautes.

— Combien cette fois ?

— Quatre mètres trente-deux.

— Quoi ?!

— Le toit sur lequel tu te trouves surplombe l'immeuble suivant de trois mètres. Tu t'y réceptionneras sans problème.

— Aty, je ne suis pas une athlète.

— Tu suis des entraînements physiques réguliers. Les probabilités pour que tu rates ton saut s'élève à 18,67 %.

— Une chance sur cinq.

— Moins.

— Ils sont loin ?

— Tu seras dans leur ligne de mire dans dix-sept secondes.

— C'est le moment d'y aller, alors ?

— C'est toujours le moment d'y aller quand des tueurs te poursuivent, Root.

— Mouais.

— Ne rate pas ton élan ni ton appel.

— Comme pour un saut en longueur ?

— Exactement.

— Je n'ai jamais pratiqué le saut en longueur de ma vie.

— Tu as peur ?

— Tu sais comme l'idée de relever un nouveau défi m'excite toujours, chérie, répondit Root sur un ton mutin.

— Root, la morigéna Athéna.

— C'est partie... souffla la jeune femme.

Comme un plongeon avec élan, courir, finir par de grands pas, prendre appel sur un pied, le gauche, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se trompe, et sauter.

Trois secondes de folie. La rue vibrante de monde, de couleurs et de bruits en-dessous d'elle. L'horrible impression qu'elle n'irait pas assez loin, qu'elle se fracasserait contre le murs d'en face et qu'elle s'écraserait sur le béton vingt-cinq mètres plus bas. La chute de trois mètres. Le cœur battant, suspendue au-dessus du vide, la sueur, l'adrénaline.

L'impact.

La douleur, l'arrivée ratée. L'écrasement sur le béton rugueux. La grimace. Les brûlures aux mains, au visage. Le pantalon déchiré. Mais se relever. Sans perdre une seconde, sans prendre le temps de souffler et d'évaluer l'étendu des dégâts. S'ils la repéraient maintenant, elle était perdue. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, étouffa un cri et gagna à toute vitesse l'escalier d'accès qui menait au toit. Athéna égrainait les secondes qui lui restaient avant de servir de cible. Quinze, onze, sept, cinq. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, dévala l'escalier, parcouru le couloir recouvert de peinture grise.

Le foule jacassante la happa à la sortie de l'immeuble.

— Tu as besoin de moi pour te guider ? s'enquit Athéna.

— Non, j'ai mémorisé le plan de la ville.

— Sous-sols compris ?

— Sous-sols compris

— J'ai identifié les téléphones de tes poursuivants, je te donnerais leur position s'ils se rapprochent trop de toi ou qu'ils menacent de te barrer la route. Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour les caméras, je gommerai ta présence en temps réel.

— Tu es seule sur le réseau ?

— Maintenant, oui.

— Merci.

— Je t'en prie.

Root s'engagea dans le marché. Elle entendait des sirènes de police résonner au loin. Les habitants de l'immeuble les avaient certainement appelés. Une voiture klaxonna derrière elle, sûre de se frayer un passage malgré la foule et l'encombrement de la chaussée. Les magasins et les restaurants débordaient sur les trottoirs. Les premiers y exposaient leurs marchandises, délimitant leur espace par d'énormes enceintes qui déversaient, sans soucis pour les oreilles, de la musique tonitruantes sans se formaliser que les voisins en fissent de même. Les musiques et les styles s'entrechoquaient dans un mélange de voix sirupeuses ou hurlantes, de piano synthétique, de erhus* et de basses techno. Les cris de la rue et les avertisseurs de voitures égarées dans ce monde cacophoniques ajoutaient leurs décibels à l'ensemble. Root adorait la Chine, certaines régions plus que d'autres, mais le bruit des centres commerciaux qu'ils se trouvent à l'abri d'un immeuble, d'un sous-sol, dans un marché couvert ou dans la rue l'épuisaient. Il lui fallait toujours un certain temps pour s'y adapter et l'oublier. Avant cela, elle revenait toujours de ses escapades l'esprit vidé. Elle avait débarqué à Changchun quatre jours auparavant, directement du lac de la Prune. Le contraste était saisissant. Elle aimait l'ambiance affairée des villes et des mégapoles, mais, quand Athéna l'y avait envoyée pour tenir le rôle d'un garde-chasse, elle avait pris goût en Biélorussie au silence des grandes forêts. L'IA n'avait pas choisi le lac de la Prune par hasard et son choix n'avait pas été exclusivement guidé par l'isolement dont Shaw aurait besoin pour se reconstruire après avoir échappé à Samaritain. Elle savait que Root s'y plairait aussi et cela avait été le cas.

Elle sauta maladroitement par-dessus une flaque d'eau rosie de sang. Des volaillers assis sur des petits bancs en plastiques lavaient dans de grandes bassines de plastique rouge de gros canards blancs qu'ils venaient d'égorger. Des tas de plumes s'agglutinaient en face d'eux et ils caressaient la peau froide des animaux pour y déceler des restes de duvet. Ils posaient ensuite les corps à même sol. Un homme les ramassait avant de les poser sur une grille et de finir de les préparer à la vente en les passant au chalumeau. Le travail était rapide. Pour chaque volailler, elle compta un égorgeur, deux plumeurs et un chalumeaux. Plus loin, on s'occupait des poules et des oies. Les animaux attendaient dans de grandes caisses en bois grillagées ou sagement couchés sur des claies. Root fronça le nez. Bizarrement aucune odeur désagréable ne se dégageait du marché.

— À couvert, souffla Athéna dans son oreille.

Root s'engagea dans une petite venelle encombrée de paysans venus vendre leur production dans grands paniers de bambou tressés. Deux par paysans. Leurs palanches étaient posées contre le mur. Root se demandait souvent comment ils pouvaient traverser la ville leur palanche en travers des épaules, s'ils avaient marché depuis leurs villages à la campagne, s'ils avaient pris le bus ou s'étaient entassés debout à l'arrière d'un camion. Elle aurait pu demander à Athéna, mais elle aimait que la vie gardât parfois ses mystères et découvrir par elle-même les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait.

Les salades fraîches et encore couvertes de rosée lui donnèrent l'eau à la bouche. Les oignons frais, les choux-fleurs, les racines de lotus, il faisait encore frais, la neige avait quitté la ville à peine un mois plus tôt et déjà, les légumes s'étalaient sur la chaussée à foison. Elle se faufila parmi la foule d'acheteurs et de badauds et franchit le grand portail qui s'ouvrait au fond de la ruelle.

Le marché couvert. Sur des milliers de mètres carré. Root était trop grande pour se promener sans attirer l'attention dans la rue. Le marché baignait dans la pénombre et elle s'y déplacerait sans trop se faire remarquer. L'absence de musique et le calme qui y régnait malgré la foule nombreuse d'acheteurs soulagea agréablement la jeune femme.

— Emprunte la sortie qui se trouve au fond à droite.

Root grogna. Elle emprunta l'allure d'une expatriée qui aimait à flâner dans les quartiers populaires, qui aimait à se fondre parmi la population et à profiter au mieux de tous les avantages dont bénéficiaient les autochtones qui n'avaient pas encore été gagnés par l'hygiènisme maladif qui tendait à s'imposer aux États-Unis et dans les pays d'Europe du nord pour gagner peu à peu le monde entier

Elle s'arrêta devant un étal d'épices et acheta de la badiane, une livre de cinq épices et une livre de curry. Elle loucha sur les racines de lotus. Elle en aimait le craquant sous la dent. Elle passa son chemin, mais elle ne résista pas aux bocaux de piments de forme presque carrée. Root appréciait la cuisine relevée, mais elle n'allait pas jusqu'à dévorer les piments à la main. Shaw en revanche... Elle négocia le prix de trois bocaux. Ils attendraient avec elle le retour de Sameen au lac de la Prune. Root avait une fois mangé à Pékin, dans un restaurant qui proposait des spécialités Sitchuanaises, des rognons de veau préparés avec ces piments sur un plateau de fer. Elle en avait retenu la recette. Elle n'avait pas de plateau de fer, mais une plaque en fonte ou une poêle le remplacerait aisément.

La vendeuse la salua volubilement. Beaucoup d'expatriés vivaient à Changchun, beaucoup de Russes venaient y séjourner et les étrangers ne surprenaient pas outre mesure les gens qui les croisaient, mais la présence d'une grande jeune femme occidentale dans un marché populaire attiraient les regards curieux et amusés.

Les physionomies s'éclairaient quand on découvrait qu'elle parlait le chinois avec aisance. Un chinois populaire. Root mangeait certaines tonalité et elle en déformait d'autres, pas parce qu'elle ne maîtrisait cet aspect tonique de la langue chinoise, mais parce que, lorsqu'elle avait appris le chinois, elle avait sillonné les rues de Pékin du nord au sud, de l'ouest à l'est, elle avait traîné dans les hutongs*, sur les marchés, discuté avec les chauffeurs de taxi et les propriétaires de petits restaurants de rues. Certains étaient nés à Pékin, d'autres venaient d'ailleurs, parfois de très loin. Elle avait assimilé les expressions, les tournures de phrases et un accent qu'on n'enseignait jamais dans les centres langues ou les universités. La tonalité si pointilleusement rabâchée dans ces établissements était une vaste fumisterie.

D'une région à l'autre, les chinois n'accentuaient pas les mots de la même façon, ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'ils se comprissent parfaitement. Les chanteurs se moquaient des tonalités du mandarin ou du cantonais quand ils chantaient. Ils s'accordaient sur la mélodie musicale, un point, c'est tout. Le contexte donnait le sens à leur paroles. Les Chinois avaient développé à travers les siècles une intuition qui allait bien au-delà du langage. Et puis, si on ne se comprenait pas, on traçait du doigt ce qu'on voulait dire sur la paume de sa main.

Elle rangea ses bocaux dans son sac et continua d'un pas tranquille à se diriger vers la sortie. Personne ne l'y attendait. Elle regagna les rues animées du marché. Elle accéléra le pas et arrêta un taxi. Elle monta à côté du chauffeur et lui donna l'adresse de son hôtel.

Ni elle ni Athéna n'avait choisi la discrétion. Elle logeait au Hyatt Regency Changchun, un immense hôtel situé au bout du lac du Jardin des orchidées, près de l'immense et verdoyant jardin destiné aux enfants.

.

 

Root retira ses chaussures sans les délacer et les laissa devant la porte, elle retira ses chaussettes et les mis dans la poche de sa parka. Les baies vitrées baignaient la suite dans une vive lumière. La teinte blanc cassé des murs, des moquettes, des tissus des canapés et des parures du lit offraient un plaisant contraste avec les bois brun presque noir du mobilier. Des boiseries plus claires entouraient largement les encadrement de portes et de fenêtres. Une suite bicolore dont les seuls touches de couleurs provenaient d'une jatte remplie de fruits frais posée sur la table à manger, d'un bouquet de fleurs jaunes et de trois tableaux modernes accrochés, l'un au-dessus du lit, l'un dans le salon et l'autre dans la salle à manger. Un décor chaleureux et reposant. Un confort douillet, simple et luxueux.

Le concierge avait feint l'indifférence quand elle avait traversé le grand hall de l'hôtel. Les clients chinois avaient eu l'air de ne rien remarquer, les milliardaires Russes avaient levé les yeux au ciel parce que Root confirmait ce qu'ils pensaient des occidentaux. À leurs yeux, ceux-ci n'avaient aucune tenue, ils s'habillaient comme des moujiks ou des mendiants et arboraient, aussi bien dans des hôtels de luxe que des guest-houses délabrées, des tenues de randonneurs qui ne se seraient pas lavés depuis trois semaines. Les Occidentaux qu'elle avait croisés dans le couloirs et l'ascenseur ne l'avaient pourtant pas regardée avec plus d'indulgence.

Root jeta son sac à dos sur un canapé. Elle se sentait sale et fourbue. Elle se débarrassa de sa parka. Le genre de vêtements qu'elle portait rarement sinon dans les bois, mais un blouson de cuir comme elle les affectionnait aurait attiré l'attention. Les parkas possédaient de nombreuses poches et le tissu en était solide, elle ne l'avait même pas abîmée en s'écrasant sur les toits. Pas comme son jeans. Lui était bon pour la poubelle. Root n'avait jamais adhéré à la mode grunge, porter un jeans sale et déchiré ne lui paraissait pas faire preuve de bon goût quoiqu'en disaient influenceuses de mode et les stars des podiums. Elle déboutonna sa chemise en se rendant à la salle de bain.

Tandis que la baignoire se remplissait, elle finit de se déshabiller. Elle grimaça en retirant son pantalon. Le sang avait collé au tissu et quand elle tira dessus, les plaies se remirent à saigner. Elle examina sa cheville droite. Elle était enflée. Elle s'était efforcé de ne pas boiter dans la rue, de ne pas grimacer. Elle tâta l'articulation douloureuse, fit tourner son pied. Elle n'était pas encore très au point pour sauter d'un toit à un autre. Les Français avaient inventé une discipline de déplacement et de franchissement d'obstacles en milieu urbain, ils appelaient cela le parkour et ils n'auraient pas reconnu en Root une traceuse confirmée, tout au plus l'auraient-ils qualifiée de débutante-avancée. Elle soupira. Les techniques mises à contribution par les traceurs qui s'adonnaient au parkour ne se différenciaient pas vraiment des techniques que mettaient en œuvre les militaires quand ils courraient contre la montre sur les parcours du combattant. Peut-être Shaw aurait-elle dû s'inquiéter de son incompétence dans ce domaine. Peut-être Root aurait-elle tenté d'esquiver un tel entraînement. Le parcours du combattant demandait des qualités athlétiques que Root ne possédait pas et qu'elle doutait fort possible d'acquérir à son âge. Shaw l'aurait vertement tancée, rabrouée de se montrer défaitiste et de ne pas _lui_  faire confiance. Root aurait cédé et elle aurait souffert comme une bête, s'attirant une fois de plus ses remarques acerbes. Mais Shaw l'aurait aussi soutenue, encouragée, conseillée et Root savait qu'elle aurait adapté ses entraînements en fonction de ses capacités qu'elle aurait auparavant soigneusement évaluées. Shaw ne suivait pas de programmes pré-conçus et ne référait jamais à aucun barème écrit dans un quelconque manuel. Shaw était un instructeur intelligent et terriblement motivant. Malgré tout cela, c'étaient pourtant les remontrances de Shaw qui lui manquait le plus quand Root se déplaçait en mission.

Ça et... beaucoup d'autres choses.

Elle avait agi en solo avant de rencontrer Athéna et avant que celle-ci ne lui demandât de faire équipe avec Shaw, Root se débrouillait très bien toute seule. Elle s'était toujours très bien débrouillée toute seule. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'autre choix. Mais elle avait apprécié faire équipe avec Shaw. Puis avec John. Avec Dejwar Ibrahim. Avec Élisa Brown ou Jack Muller. Mais avec Shaw en tout premier lieu.

Elle se fendit d'un sourire triste et se glissa dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire. Un cri lui échappa quand ses genoux, puis ses mains, entrèrent en contact avec l'eau. Elle leva vivement ces dernières au-dessus de la baignoire et souffla dessus pour les soulager. Au moins, elle ne s'était pas pris une balle, ni un coup de couteau. Elle replongea lentement ses mains sous l'eau, appuya sa tête contre le dossier de la baignoire, ferma les yeux et se détendit.

Elle laissa l'eau, chaude et agréablement parfumée, dénouer les tensions de son corps. La course, les tractions, les sauts, la peur du vide avaient saturé ses muscles d'acide urique. Son esprit s'attacha à seulement flotter, à se détacher de ses douleurs, de ses angoisses et de l'instant présent.

Quand elle se sentit mieux, elle repassa en détail son opération et se concentra sur les données qu'elle avait recueillies avant de tuer l'embryon d'IA et de détruire l'installation.

Avait-elle pris toutes les précautions nécessaires ? N'y avait-il pas eu de fuites ? De sauvegardes ? Athéna s'était chargé d'isoler l'IA en devenir, Root avait élaboré des virus au développement exponentiel. Elle les avait configurés pour rechercher et détruire tout programme, application ou objet qui portait la signature de l'IA condamnée. Rien n'y résisterait pas une seule ligne ou un seul tronçon de code. Rien. Une procédure implacable qu'elle avait mis au point à la naissance de l'IA brésilienne. Un travail harassant.

.

 

Elle avait peiné à les configurer correctement à Rio et elle avait un moment cru ne pas y arriver. Elle avait manqué par la même occasion de se faire descendre par les forces miraculeusement réunies de trois gangs rivaux et ne leur avaient échappé que pour tomber sur les forces armées brésiliennes qui l'avaient prise à leur tour pour cible. Elle s'était enfuie dans le dédale des favelas qui s'étendaient derrière Copacabana pour finir entre les mains de barbouzes qui l'avaient plaquée au sol, frappée et traînée dans une jeep ornée de tête de morts et de cornes de vaches.

La jeep l'avait exfiltrée de la ville. Les barbouzes l'avaient conduite dans un hameau à trois cents kilomètres à l'ouest de Rio et enfermée dans une pièce aveugle équipée d'un bas-flanc en béton dépourvu de draps ou de couvertures et d'un toilette à la turque qui ne réservait aucune intimité.

Elle y avait passé quatre jours. Athéna ne s'était pas manifesté et Root n'avait pas trouvé une stratégie qui lui permît de se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Les hommes ne lui adressaient jamais la parole. Ils lui apportaient ses repas dans une gamelle en inox indéformable et incassable. Les petits-déjeuner étaient copieux et le café, servi dans un quart, excellent. Les autres repas s'étaient montrés aussi satisfaisants. Ils lui avaient même servi de la bière. Fraîche. Une Lager brésilienne. De la Madalena. Pas mauvaise, même pour la dilettante qu'était Root en matière de bière. Le deuxième soir, elle avait eu droit à du vin. L'œnologue qui sommeillait en Root identifia du vin du Chili. Reconnu du carménère, du merlot et du cabernet. Peut-être un Clos Alpata. Sûrement. Excellent. Elle en fit compliment à ses gardiens. Ils rentraient toujours à deux ou trois dans sa cellule. L'un d'eux hocha la tête.

— Vous me gâtez, minauda-t-elle.

Ils ne relevèrent pas.

Le cinquième jour, une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue accompagnait ses gardiens. La quarantaine, de taille moyenne, les cheveux mi-long attachés en queue-de-cheval, elle était vêtue d'un pantalon de treillis beige et d'une chemise grise à manche courte. Elle portait des chaussures à lacets et à semelles crantées. Un holster était suspendu à sa ceinture. Vide. La femme surprit son regard.

— On m'a prévenue qu'il était imprudent de vous rencontrer armée.

— Je suis flattée, fit Root en haussant un sourcil amusé.

— Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous escorter.

— Pas en prison, j'espère...

— Non, à Quantico.

Il n'y avait pas de centre de détention digne de ce nom à Quantico.

— C'est trop gentil à vous.

— Vous êtes du FBI ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? Un contrat d'un million de réals à été mis sur votre tête et un avis de recherche a été lancé à votre encontre par la police brésilienne.

— Sous quel nom ?

— Sous aucun. Les gangs comme la police ne possèdent de vous qu'un portrait-robot, pas même une photo. Personne ne sait qui vous êtes ni d'où vous sortez.

— Je suis une personne si discrète, fanfaronna Root.

— Même moi, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, grommela la femme visiblement contrariée de son ignorance.

— Vous m'avez pourtant trouvée.

— Les gars ont reçu une position GPS et l'ordre d'exfiltrer une femme qui correspondait à votre signalement.

— Et me voilà !

— Vous êtes un tas d'emmerde sur pattes.

— J'œuvre pour le bien de l'humanité.

— Les agents du FBI mènent des enquêtes, ils ne mettent pas les favelas à feu et à sang.

— À feu et à sang ? Ils ne cherchaient qu'une femme...

— Assez précieuse pour que ceux qui vous ont ratée n'aient plus à le regretter.

— Même les militaires ? s'étonna Root.

— Non, il n'y a pas eu de représailles de ce côté-là, du moins à ma connaissance.

La femme balaya la pièce des yeux.

— Vous êtes prête à partir ?

— J'aimerais bien récupérer mon sac à dos.

— On le prendra en passant.

— Complet, précisa Root.

La femme la regarda méchamment.

— Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de craquer mes codes d'accès ? En avez-vous seulement l'autorisation ?

— On s'en va, aboya la femme.

Root se fendit d'un rire insolent.

— Je ne le dirai pas à Terence si vous vous montrez charmante durant le trajet et que vous me dîtes votre prénom ou votre petit nom...

La femme se décomposa.

— Je confirme, fit Root d'un ton suffisant. vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de fouiller mes affaires.

— …

— Et votre petit nom ?

— Allez vous faire foutre !

— Terence sera contrarié, bouda Root.

— Laura, je m'appelle Laura.

— Ah, vous voyez ? Sinon, j'aime le café brésilien, le thé vert de bonne qualité, en vrac, pas en sachet, et les fruits frais.

La femme la regarda, interloquée.

— Pour le voyage, précisa Root. La partie où vous montrerez charmante, Laura. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Laura ?

— L'hélico est là.

— Je peux le piloter ?

— Pardon ?

— Oh, c'était une simple question, fit Root en grimaçant.

Elle récupéra son sac, vérifia que rien ne manquait, puis elle suivit la femme dehors. Elle cligna des yeux et respira profondément l'air humide de la forêt qui s'étendait autour d'elle. L'hélicoptère les attendait sur l'aire d'atterrissage aménagée derrière la maison. Root adressa un sourire charmeur au pilote et à l'homme assis à ses côtés, et s'installa à l'arrière de l'appareil.

— On ne va pas rallier Quantico là-dedans ?

— On va jusqu'à Asunción. On prendra un avion là-bas.

— Un jet, j'espère.

— Oui, soupira Laura d'un air excédé.

— Vous êtes sanguine pour un agent sur-entraînée que vous devez être. Vos racines irlandaises sans doute.

— Comment est-ce que...

— Laura O'Keefe, née le 29 mars 1980 à Dulac en Louisiane. Votre histoire familiale est fascinante. La famille de votre père a étrangement immigré au Canada au XVII siècle. Une fois la belle province tombée aux mains des Anglais, votre aïeul a connu le sort des catholiques français. Il a été déporté en Louisiane, mais contrairement à ses compagnons d'infortune, il y est resté. Sa famille est donc devenu américaine. Enfin, devenue américaine... Elle a été identifiée aux cajuns. Des sous-hommes aussi méprisés, sinon plus, que les descendants d'esclaves noirs. Une famille cajun portant un patronyme irlandais. C'est amusant.

Laura O'Keefe n'avait pas du tout l'air de trouver cela amusant.

— Pour votre mère, l'histoire a été plus simple. C'est elle qui vous a donné l'envie de porter l'uniforme ?

— Mais...

— Non, c'est à cause de l'armée. Vous y avez été envoyée parce que vous n'aviez pas trop le choix. Vous vous réclamiez plus de votre héritage paternel que de votre héritage maternel. Vous aimiez trop le bayou. Malheureusement, la police et le juge ne partageait pas votre passion. Ni votre mère d'ailleurs. Mais elle a dû être fière de vos états de service dans l'armée. Je vous aurais bien vue intégrer la police en raccrochant l'uniforme, c'était sans compter sur la CIA. Ils vous avaient repérée. Une spécialiste de la survie en pleine jungle en plus...

— Mais d'où tenez-vous toutes ces informations ?

Root se pencha sur Laura O'Keefe.

— Je suis un très bon agent, lui souffla-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Mon réseau de renseignements est inégalable. La NSA ne fait même pas le poids. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi Terence me dorlote.

Comment cette femme pouvait-elle parler si familièrement du directeur de la CIA ?

— Et qu'il me craint, ajouta Root. Je connais plein de vilains petits secrets.

O'Keefe se fendit d'un rictus condescendant.

— Je ne risque rien, lui confia Root. Il ne survivrait pas à une tentative ne serait-ce qu'esquissée de m'éliminer. Je l'aurais tué avant. Moi ou quelqu'un d'autre.

— Vous êtes vraiment du FBI ?

— J'ai perdu ma carte, c'est vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'une carte ? Vous êtes de la CIA, vous savez combien il est facile de se fabriquer une identité.

O'Keefe n'avait pas commenté. Elles avaient rejoint Asunción, pris un jet et avalé quatorze heures de voyage seulement coupées d'une escale de deux heures à Panama pendant laquelle Root en avait profité pour dévaliser les boutiques duty-free et prendre une douche. Elle était ressortie de la salle d'eau, fraîche comme une rose et revêtue d'un sublime tailleur lit de vin.

— Vous ne voulez pas profiter de la douche ? avait-elle demandé à l'agent O'Keefe.

Celle-ci avait haussé les épaules.

— Laura... l'avait gentiment réprimandé Root. Allez prendre une douche.

Elle lui tourna soudain le dos et s'empara d'un sac dans lequel elle avait regroupé certains de ses achats. Elle le lui avait tendu :

— J'ai remarqué que vous n'aviez pas de bagage. Je crois que vous avez été envoyée me chercher au pied-levé. Prenez ça et allez vous changez.

— Je n'accepte pas les cadeaux.

— Ce n'est pas un cadeau, tout figurera sur ma note de frais.

O'Keefe détailla la tenue que portait Root.

— Je me dois d'être présentable à Washington. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ai pas réservé une tenue si formelle.

Laura O'Keefe ne trouva effectivement rien de formel dans le sac que lui avait remis Root, mais des vêtements confortables. Hors de prix et parfaitement adapté à ses goûts. Même les sous-vêtements. Elle trouva aussi des affaires de toilette, un shampoing et un gel douche dont elle apprécia l'odeur. Root lui adressa un regard satisfait et appréciateur quand elle la retrouva dans le salon.

— Mmm, parfait. Les chaussures ne seront peut-être pas très confortables, elles sont malheureusement neuves.

— Vous saviez pour ma taille

— L'information, Laura. Toujours bénéficier de la meilleure information.

Durant le trajet Panama-Washington, Root avait lu. Un gros roman historique qu'elle avait acheté dans une librairie de l'aéroport. Laura O'Keefe l'observa. Elle n'avait rien à faire de mieux. Mais elle ne découvrit rien. Root relevait de temps en temps la tête de son livre et lui souriait d'un air malicieux. Lors du déjeuner, Root papota et l'agent bénéficia d'un cours magistral qui aurait pu s'intituler : _La cuisine gastronomique : techniques, produits et culture._

O'Keefe n'avait jamais aussi bien mangé dans un avion. Il y avait eu des mise-en-bouches toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres, une entrée qui arriva sous la forme d'un tartare de thon, suivi par des filets de mulet à la sauce safranée, un rôti de bœuf agrémenté de morilles et d'une purée de patates douces, du fromage français et un Paris-Brest revisité. Saveurs et présentations faisaient assaut de perfection. Le steward s'inclina au début repas et remit une carte à Root. O'Keefe se sentait perdue. Le jet avait été affrété par la CIA et l'équipage se comportait comme si Philby avait été une femme d'affaire richissime au service de laquelle ils eussent été employés.

— Mmm... avait hésité Root. Je pensais au Graves blanc pour le poisson, et ensuite... J'hésite entre le Saint-émilion et le Graves rouge. Laura, qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

O'Keefe ne savait même pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle n'avait surtout jamais eu les moyens de s'offrir des vins français qu'elle devinait hors de prix.

— Euh... je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-elle bêtement. Je n'y connais rien.

— Un Graves rouge alors. Je connais le château et l'année est excellente. Vous verrez comment une même région peut produire des vins rouges et des vins blancs si différents et si typiques. Si vous n'y connaissez rien, vous apprécierez.

À la descente de la passerelle, Root prit congé de l'agent.

— Je vous remercie de votre intervention, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Peut-être à une autre fois.

— Euh, je dois...

— M'accompagner à Quantico ? Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Une affaire m'attend à Chicago et mon vol part dans une heure.

— Mais...

— Au revoir, Laura.

O'Keefe l'avait regardé partir. Elle avait ensuite épluché le dossier d'Helen Philby. Elle découvrit des états de service admirables, des réussites spectaculaires, dont l'arrestation du fameux Chirurgien de la mort, ce tueur en série monstrueux dont les crimes sadiques avaient horrifié le monde entier. O'Keefe trouva des photos. L'agent Philby ne figurait sur aucune d'entre elle, mais son nom était cité à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait été présente lors de l'assaut qui avait mis au prises les gardes du corps de Maria Alvarez, la seule victime survivante du Chirurgien de la mort, des policiers d'Anchorage et des agents du FBI dirigés par Philby, à des mercenaires qui, d'après les enquêtes, travaillaient pour les Cartels mexicains et d'obscurs groupes de pression qui opéraient dans le monde entier. Les anges-gardiens de Maria Alvarez n'eussent dû avoir aucune chance contre les forces déployées contre eux. Ils avaient été sauvés in-extremis par une opération menée en personne par le directeur de la CIA, Terence Beale. Elle connaissait un gars qui avait participé à l'opération. Il lui décrivit une véritable scène de guerre.

— Et tu te rappelles de l'agent responsable de l'équipe du FBI ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite. Une grande femme, les cheveux châtains clair ?

— Oui, c'est elle qui a briffé le directeur après qu'on ait éliminé les mercenaires.

— Tu crois qu'ils se connaissaient avant ?

— Oui.

— Pourquoi ?

— Elle l'appelait Terence et elle ne lui parlait pas du tout comme on parle à un directeur de la CIA.

O'Keefe n'en sut pas plus. Elle fut rappelée au Brésil et elle chassa cette étrange rencontre de ses pensées.

Root avait suivi l'enquête menée par Laura O'Keefe à son propos. Elle s'en était amusée. Athéna ne lui avait pas reproché de s'être montrée imprudente et n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qui avait motivé l'intérêt de Root pour cette femme. Son interface avait besoin de distractions, de s'amuser. Manipuler les émotions des gens et exercer son esprit facétieux au dépens des autres la détendait. À cette époque, le procès de Jérémy Lambert se profilait et Athéna préférait que Root s'amusât plutôt qu'elle se laissât envahir par l'angoisse et la colère, et qu'elle s'adonnât à la violence ou à la destruction.

.

 

Root frissonna. Elle prit appui sur les bords de la baignoire et se releva. Elle enfila un peignoir de bain mis à disposition des clients par l'hôtel et partit dans sa chambre.

— Aty, quelle heure est-il ?

— Dix-huit heures douze. Root, tu as quelques chose à me dire ?

— Non, oui, peut-être, je ne sais pas. La piscine est ouverte ?

— Oui.

— Il y a du monde ?

— Sept personnes.

Root soupira.

— Si tu veux nager seule, il faut que tu t'y rendes après vingt-et-une heures trente.

— Et les restaurants ?

— Tu veux y manger seule aussi ?

— Non, j'ai faim.

— Ils sont ouverts.

Root s'habilla, se maquilla légèrement. Elle incarnait une avocate venue négocier pour la chaîne France2 l'achat des droits d'adaptation d'une série fantastique. La série n'avait pas spécialement été un grand succès, mais, aux dires des Chinois, elle possédait les ingrédients et les atouts nécessaires pour faire un carton en Chine : une femme moderne et intègre comme héroïne, un conflit entre une famille bourgeoise sans scrupule et les ouvriers qu'elle exploitait, un groupe écoterroriste qui luttait pour la préservation de la nature, des enfouissements illégaux de produits dangereux, des histoires d'amour tragique et une forêt habitée par des esprits ancestraux qui luttaient contre la présence destructrice de l'homme. Trahisons, meurtres, attentats, enlèvement et possessions se succédaient tout au long de la première saison. Un régal, lui avait assuré un cadre de la CCTV qu'elle avait rencontré deux jours auparavant.

Elle trouvait la couverture contraignante. Les négociations devaient durer une semaine durant laquelle Root rencontrerait producteurs, scénaristes et divers acteurs pressentis pour incarner les personnages principaux de la série. La chaîne française désirait garder un contrôle sur l'adaptation. Root ne signerait pas un contrat définitif, elle devait simplement s'assurer de la viabilité du projet et de l'honnêteté de la partie chinoise. Si elle jugeait les conditions satisfaisantes, elle était habilitée à établir un premier contrat d'engagement réciproque. Elle rentrerait ensuite en France et ferait part de ses observations aux Français. Ensuite, elle passerait la main à des collègues. Trois semaines de couverture pour remplir une mission qui lui avait pris une demie-journée. Une précaution. Onze jours encore avant d'abandonner son identité et de retourner rejoindre Genrika au lac de la Prune. Elle arriverait début juin, juste temps pour organiser avec la jeune fille sa période de révision.

.

 

Root remplit sa mission avec célérité. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, elle s'était beaucoup amusée.

Elle s'était beaucoup investie aussi et avait certainement bu un peu plus que de raison lors de sa dernière soirée à Chanchun. Les Chinois, satisfaits de son travail, avaient organisé un ultime banquet aussi bien pour la remercier de ses services que pour lui montrer combien ils faisaient cas de l'entreprise qu'elle représentait. Un banquet prestigieux auquel avaient été conviés les cadres de la télévision chinoise, des acteurs, des scénaristes, des producteurs, le directeur du  _Chang Chun studio film_ , des membres éminents du partis communiste, des représentants du ministère de la Culture et tout le gratin de la ville de Changchun. Root en était l'invitée d'honneur et tous lui avaient témoigné leur gratitude et leur respect en levant leur verre à son intention. Les organisateurs n'avaient pas voulu passer pour des pingres. Root était censée être une Française. Elle avait espéré que du vin accompagna les plats. Ce fut du cognac.

En France, les amateurs buvaient le cognac selon tout un rituel. Ils prenaient le temps d'admirer sa robe, de le chauffer dans leur main, de le humer, d'apprécier ses larmes et le dégustaient avec des airs gourmands et compassés. Les rappeurs américains le buvaient avec du soda. Les Chinois le buvaient à la chinoise. Cul-sec et en braillant. Avec excès et exubérance.

Résignée à assumer sa couverture jusqu'au bout, Root ne leur avait pas fait l'affront de refuser leurs toasts. La réussite future de l'accord final entre les Chinois et les Français en dépendait. La tête lui tourna rapidement et manger n'y changea rien.

.

 

Le matin, elle se réveilla l'esprit engourdi et cotonneux. Elle se retourna. Une main vint lui caresser la poitrine.

Oh.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Un Chinois lui faisait face. Un très beau Chinois. Qui ? Un acteur ? Un scénariste ? Un avocat ? Elle ne se souvenait plus. Il la repoussa sur le dos et s'installa sur elle. Ils étaient nus. Root s'aperçut que leur nuit avait été... agitée. Il l'embrassa. Elle s'ouvrit à lui. Ses mains parcoururent son dos, il releva la tête, ce type était magnifique. Il prit un air malicieux et donna soudain un coup de reins. Elle bascula la tête en arrière et gémit.

— Tu es si belle, lui murmura-t-il en chinois.

Root referma les bras sur son cou. Une heure après, il s'excusa de devoir la laisser.

— J'ai un rendez-vous important.

— Mmm.

— Si tu reviens en Chine... Appelle-moi. Je ne sais pas si je viendrai à Paris.

— Je n'habite pas Paris.

Il rit.

— Je ne sais plus trop comment nous sommes arrivés ici, lui avoua-t-il.

— Moi non plus.

— Et à part ce matin, j'avoue que je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose, fit-il en grimaçant une excuse. En général, je suis plus sage que cela.

— Tu m'accuses de t'avoir conduit à la débauche ?

— Non, simplement d'être une Française.

— Et les Françaises sont irrésistibles ?

— Vous êtes tellement romantiques...

Un cliché, auquel les Chinois tenaient dur comme fer. En se relevant, l'homme lui fit les honneurs de son corps et de son ré-habillage. Il la salua ensuite de la main.

— Ce fut un plaisir, lui dit-il galamment.

Root n'en douta pas un instant. S'il n'avait été si pressé, il ne l'aurait pas si facilement quittée, son désir s'était manifesté sans gêne et sans ambages durant toute leur conversation et son rhabillage. Elle se retourna sur le lit et rabattit la couette sur sa tête.

— Risque de contamination vénérienne égale à 0, 0001 %, se manifesta brusquement Athéna.

— Hein ? sursauta Root.

— J'ai voulu te mettre en garde hier soir, mais tu ne m'as pas écoutée.

— Je ne me souviens pas.

— Tu aurais pu éviter d'être ivre.

— C'est difficile de ne pas boire avec les...

— Médicamenteusement, Root.

— …

— Parfois, tu manques de prudence.

— Tu veux me faire la leçon ? se renfrogna Root.

— Non.

— Tant mieux.

— Ton vol est dans trois heures.

— Tu m'as réservé un taxi ?

— Une voiture de maître.

— Merci, grogna-t-elle.

Elle sembla soudain se rappeler de quelque chose. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite et elle s'assit dans le lit.

— Un problème ? demanda narquoisement Athéna.

— Euh...

Le temps de reconnaître sa chambre et elle se laissa retomber sur son oreiller.

— Le ramener dans ta chambre n'était pas la plus brillante idée que tu aies eu, mais c'était encore mieux que de louer une chambre à l'autre bout de la ville.

— Ah... Euh, oui.

— Il n'a touché pas à tes affaires, tu le fascinais bien trop pour cela. Un homme exceptionnel pour tout te dire. L'alcool n'a eu aucun effet sur ses performances physiques.

— Tu as regardé ?

— Non.

— L'enregistrement de mes fonctions vitales ?

— Oui.

— C'était aussi... euh, comme ce matin ?

— Oui et ça a duré longtemps.

Root ferma les yeux, pas très sûre de ce qu'elle devait penser. Elle avait toujours aimé flirter, séduire, manipuler, mais elle ne couchait que si cela était indispensable à sa mission ou à la sauvegarde de sa couverture. Se retrouver au lit avec un inconnu n'avait jamais fait partie de ses habitudes. Elle souffla en secouant la tête, redemanda machinalement l'heure à Athéna et se leva. Le pire était qu'elle avait aimé ça. Qu'elle avait pris du plaisir à coucher avec ce type. C'était... Elle était... Bah, autant oublier. Elle ne le reverrait jamais.

.

 

Root n'avait pas envie d'analyser son comportement. De son côté, Athéna l'avait passé au crible de son intelligence depuis la première fois que Root s'y était adonné.

Un bar à Rio. Quelques mots échangés. Une danse. Quelques verres. Une autre danse. Les deux corps qui se frôlaient. Le désir qui s'était invité. Les mots doux murmurés langoureusement à l'oreille de son interface. Les compliments. L'aveu cru du désir. Le rire charmeur qui avait suivi. Les caresses discrètes et insistances. Un autre verre. Une main posée sur le genou. Sur la cuisse. La caresse d'un pouce. L'invitation. L'accord de Root.

Prévisible à 84,68 %.

Le baiser plein de promesse à l'extérieur du bar. La main intrusive de la jeune femme. Le juron et le soupir de plaisir qui avait suivi. Le trajet en taxi, les mains actives et le premier orgasme. Silencieux. Reçu le visage impassible et le cœur bondissant. La chambre. Et enfin, l'étreinte des deux corps.

Root avait tellement surprise Athéna, que l'IA avait cru un bref instant, être victime d'un virus. Root ne vivait que pour Sameen et la nuit, il lui arrivait de murmurer son prénom quand elle lui manquait, quand elle l'espérait contre elle, qu'elle se laissait aller à des fantasmes qui la laissait triste, insatisfaite et frustrée. Et tout à coup, un inconnu l'abordait dans un bar et Root finissait la nuit avec lui ? Consentante et entreprenante ? Par simple plaisir ?

Son interface lui avait réservé des surprises par le passé et Athéna avait dû reprendre ses calculs, revoir ses analyses, mais elle avait toujours su démêler les motivations et les raisons d'agir de la jeune femme.

Cette fois-ci, ses analyses et ses calculs n'aboutirent à aucun résultat probant. L'absence de Sameen Shaw entrait en ligne de compte, mais Athéna n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Root pouvait coucher avec un homme alors qu'elle se consumait d'amour et de désir pour la jeune femme. Par frustration, par vengeance, par manque, par tristesse ? Aucune explication ne dépassait 18,05% de probabilité pour la bonne raison que toutes les hypothèses qu'elle avait avancées se basaient sur des données logiques et rationnelles.

La rationalité dont avait toujours fait preuve Root au cours de sa vie avait été un l'un des facteurs qui avait décidé Athéna à en faire son interface. L'esprit de la jeune femme s'apparentait plus au sien qu'à n'importe quel esprit humain.

Shaw fonctionnait de manière imprévisible, les pourcentages ne voulaient plus rien dire dès qu'elle apparaissait dans une équation. Athéna s'en était fait une raison. Mais pour Root...

Le lendemain matin, Athéna tenta de l'interroger sur les raisons qui l'avaient pousser à partager sa nuit avec un inconnu. Root esquiva ses questions et se concentra sur sa mission. Athéna remisa ses questions à la prochaine fois, si jamais il y avait une prochaine fois.

Il y avait eu deux prochaines fois. Trois si on comptait le bel acteur chinois.

.

 

La première eut lieu le 12 juillet 2017 à Hyderabab avec un écrivain américain. Il effectuait un voyage d'étude pour un livre en cours d'écriture. Cette fois-ci, c'était Root qui l'avait abordé. A priori sans arrières-pensées. Après quelques verres et une conversation animée sur la Turquie et la littérature, Athéna avait décelé un subtil changement d'attitude chez l'écrivain. Son regard s'alluma et ses yeux glissait régulièrement sur les lèvres et la peau dénudé du cou et des épaules de son interface. Root le remarqua aussi. L'homme devint plus tactile. Athéna s'attendit à ce que Root le remit à sa place. Elle laissa faire et quand il l'invita à partager un verre dans sa chambre, elle le suivit avec un sourire. Presque sans hésiter. Cette fois-ci encore, elle accusa une fin de non-recevoir aux questions curieuses et concernées d'Athéna.

.

 

La deuxième eut lieu le 26 décembre de la même année à Istanbul. Un jeune Italien avait abordé Root alors qu'elle effectuait un repérage dans la vieille ville. Elle avait distraitement répondu à ses salutations, prêté une oreille plus attentive quand il lui avait proposé de partager, en tout honneur précisa-t-il bien, les frais de sa chambre pour la nuit. Root portait un vieux pantalon de treillis, une chemise froissée, un caban et des chaussures de marche. Elle n'était pas maquillée, portait au poignet un bracelet de coton coloré et traînait sur une épaule un vieux sac à dos défraîchi. L'Italien l'avait identifiée à une routarde fauchée toujours à l'affût de bons plans pas cher.

Elle logeait dans un petit hôtel confortable à proximité du parc Yildiz. Elle avait pris un air dubitatif et il lui avait précisé qu'il avait déjà loué une chambre.

— Il y a deux lits simples. C'est assez cher et je me suis dit que je pourrais en partager le prix avec quelqu'un de sympa, mais si tu ne veux pas...

Elle accepta et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'hôtel. Un joli petit hôtel propre et bien tenu. Elle monta avec lui. Il n'avait pas menti, il y avait bien deux lits dans la chambre. Il l'invita à rentrer et sitôt la porte fermée, il la retourna vers lui et l'embrassa goulûment. Elle protesta.

Mollement.

— Je croyais que tu serais sage, dit-elle quand il lui laissa l'occasion de parler.

Il sourit, l'attira par les hanches contre lui et se pencha une nouvelle fois sur elle. Cette fois-ci, elle ne protesta pas et participa activement à l'échange. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, elle invoqua son désir de s'acheter à boire.

— Vas-y, mais ne t'attarde pas trop, je voudrais prendre une douche, on pourrait la prendre ensemble, non ?

Root hocha la tête et descendit. Elle acheta une bouteille d'eau gazeuse dans une petite épicerie et s'assit sur le bord du trottoir pour la boire. Athéna décela une hésitation, mais elle n'intervint pas. L'Italien retrouva Root vingt minutes plus tard toujours assise au même endroit. Il lui reprocha de le faire attendre. Elle s'excusa.

— Tu n'as pas de bagages ? lui demanda-t-il en anglais.

— Mmm, si, mon sac à dos.

— C'est ça tes bagages ? s'étonna-t-il.

— J'aime voyager léger. Une brosse à dents, une serviette, un tee shirt de rechange, des sous-vêtements et un maillot de bain suffise amplement. Surtout en Turquie.

— Et pas de pyjama ?

— Je dors toute nue.

Il leva les sourcils, satisfait de sa réponse.

— Et cette douche, alors ? Tu viens ou tu comptes encore me faire languir longtemps ?

Root s'était levée. Les préliminaires avaient eu lieu dans la salle de bain. Ils s'étaient déshabillés, l'Italien avait réglé la température de l'eau et attiré Root contre lui. Il savait y faire. Root aussi. Et puis, l'homme avait voulu plus de confort, plus que les mains, la bouche et les lèvres de la jeune femme. Aussi habiles fussent-elles. Ils avaient regagné la chambre. L'Italien était prudent, contrairement à l'acteur chinois ou au jeune professeur brésilien, il se protégeait.

Leurs premiers ébats avaient été suivis par une discussion au cours de laquelle il avait été question des préférences sexuelles de Root. Le bel Italien apprenant qu'elle n'était pas insensible aux charmes féminins, lui proposa de se trouver une fille pour pimenter leur nuit. Root accepta. À cette occasion Athéna grilla un ou deux circuits et la bourse de New-York perdit quatre points en dix minutes. Les deux libertins ne trouvèrent pas de partenaire prête à partager leur lit pour la nuit. Ils se consolèrent sans peine de leur déconvenue dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'Italien en profita pour assouvir quelques fantasmes banals et innocents auxquels Root se plia sans protester. Quand il lui exprima son désir de la sodomiser, elle refusa. Il réitéra plusieurs fois sa demande au cours de la nuit, espérant qu'elle changeât d'avis, que le désir qu'il entretenait soigneusement l'amenât à accepter, mais elle resta fermement sur sa position. Il se fit une raison et ne bouda pas son plaisir. La jeune femme était docile et très adroite, et il en retira toutes les satisfaction qu'il en avait attendu en la repérant dans la rue.

Le matin, après s'être rhabillé et avoir bouclé son sac, il la quitta sur un simple ciao.

Cette fois-ci, Athéna décida que Root lui devait des explications. Le Brésilien, l'Américain ? Elle avait laissé Root s'esquiver. Mais pas cette fois. Parce que cette fois, Athéna avait perçu une hésitation et l'idée du triangle amoureux lui semblait peu en accord avec la personnalité de son interface. Root mélangeait hésitations, acceptation sans limite à certaines pratiques libertines tandis qu'elle en refusait d'autres. Ce qui prouvait qu'elle gardait un contrôle absolu de la situation.

— Root ?

— Mmm ? grogna la jeune femme qui somnolait sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans un oreiller.

— Pourquoi as-tu accepté de partager une chambre avec quelqu'un alors que tu en avais déjà une ?

— Pour lui rendre service, il avait l'air fauché.

— Tu avais envie de lui ?

— Non.

— Tu savais qu'il voulait coucher avec toi ?

— Non, je croyais qu'il était honnête.

— Mais tu ne l'as pas repoussé quand il t'a embrassée.

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Pourquoi as-tu été boire dans la rue ? Tu n'avais pas soif.

— Je ne sais pas trop.

— Tu hésitais à rester ?

— Non, je savais que resterai.

Athéna ne comprenait rien du tout.

— Et cette histoire de triangle ?

— Euh... j'étais sûre qu'on ne trouverait personne.

— Mais si vous aviez trouvé ?

Root haussa les épaules.

— Tu aurais accepté ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

— C'était bien ?

— Quoi ?

— Ta nuit ?

— Ouais, pas mal.

— Pas plus que ça ?

— Trop de fantasmes masculins, je n'aime pas trop ça.

— …

— Le côté exhibitionniste et voyeur, expliqua Root. Le côté surfait, la recherche de la performance. C'est...

Root grimaça.

— Parfois, j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver dans un film porno, continua-t-elle.

— Et le refus que tu lui as opposé pour la sodomie, tes excuses étaient réelles ou feintes ?

Root se retourna sur le dos.

— Tu étais là ?

— Je m'inquiète, Root, mais réponds à ma question.

— C'était vrai.

L'Italien était ce qu'on appelait vulgairement un mec bien monté. Très bien monté même. Root avait invoqué cette excuse pour refuser sa décision.

— Tu avais peur d'avoir mal ?

— Oui. Chez moi, douleur et plaisir ne font pas bon ménage. Ça me donne envie de vomir rien que d'y penser. Si quelqu'un me faisait mal comme ça, je crois que je le tuerai.

Root s'était levée et Athéna avait attendu qu'elle regagnât son hôtel et prît une douche pour continuer la conversation.

— Root, pourquoi as-tu couché avec Alberto ?

— Alberto ?

— Il s'appelait Alberto.

— Ah.

— Alors, pourquoi as-tu couché avec lui ?

— Pourquoi pas ? fit-elle en levant une épaule. Il était séduisant. Et puis, malgré ses fantasmes de mâle, c'était un bon amant. Et, si tu veux savoir, j'ai vraiment pris mon pied avec lui, répondit-elle volontairement provocante.

— Root, je te parle sérieusement. Je ne comprends pas.

— Évidemment, tu es un esprit pur, les humains ont besoin de se défouler sexuellement, ça peut parfois paraître un peu bestiale, mais ça fait partie de leur nature profonde, de leur instinct animal.

— Tu as passé trente-huit ans à ne pas suivre cet instinct animal, je ne vois pas de raisons logiques à ce que tout à coup, tu t'en préoccupes.

Root s'était pincé les lèvres.

— Root...

— J'en sais rien.

— Comment ça ?

— Je ne sais pas, Aty. Je ne sais pas. Je me pose la même question depuis un an et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la réponse.

Root avait sorti son ordinateur de sa housse de protection. Elle avait déclaré vouloir revoir son opération une dernière fois. Mémoriser exactement la carte du secteur dans ses moindres détails. Elle se souvenait avec acuité de la façon dont Shaw avait préparé la Touge racing à Cleveland. Son sérieux, sa précision, la facilité qu'elle avait eu ensuite à se déplacer sur le parcours, l'absence de surprise, la maîtrise total de son environnement qui lui avait permis d'entièrement se focaliser sur sa course et ses adversaires, de gérer les imprévus avec beaucoup plus de facilité. Root avait été favorablement impressionnée. Mémoriser une carte comme elle l'avait fait à Cleveland, lui donnait l'impression de travailler avec Shaw, d'incarner Shaw.

Elle élaborait des scénarios de fuites quand une phrase lui échappa. Une pensée. L'expression d'un malaise et d'une souffrance.

— Elle me manque, Aty.

Athéna relia la déclaration à leur conversation que Root avait refusé de continuer un peu plus tôt. Elle ne trouva pas de logique à l'explication que venait de lui donner Root, ni comment le manque et la peine que ressentait Root pouvait justifier qu'elle s'accordât des aventures éphémères avec des inconnus de passage. Rio, Hyderabad, Istanbul. Trois hommes, trois missions en solo.

Root souffrait de la solitude.

Athéna ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

Shaw la laissait tout aussi perplexe. Mais elle avait cru son comportement inhérent à sa personnalité. Elle avait observé d'autres gens qui ne s'embarrassaient jamais d'aucun sentiment, qui se contentaient de sexe hygiénique, mais Shaw était différente, sans qu'Athéna ne sût vraiment pourquoi ni en quoi.

En remontant dans les archives, Shaw lui avait tout d'abord paru avoir eu une vie sexuelle débridée. Elle s'était ensuite assagie en grandissant. Son renoncement aux courses de voitures illégales semblait avoir marqué un tournant dans son rapport au sexe. À moins, qu'elle n'eût pas été aussi indifférente qu'elle l'avait fait croire à sa mère à Détroit. Que le regard qu'elle avait décelé dans ses yeux quand sa mère l'avait surprise en plein ébats avec plusieurs partenaires, avait entraîné Shaw à se remettre en question. Physiquement.

Sentimentalement, elle était restée hermétique aux émotions amoureuses. Elle avait continué à se chercher des partenaires quand elle en ressentait le besoin. S'ils lui plaisaient vraiment et que les circonstances s'y prêtaient, elle pouvait prolonger la relation pendant un ou deux jours. Ensuite, elle s'ennuyait et elle se débarrassait sans beaucoup d'égards de l'importun.

Shaw n'avait pas changé, mais elle avait souffert et elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de combattre les sentiments qui l'attachaient à Root. Elle avait vécu la découverte de l'amour comme une trahison et un déchirement. Une faiblesse qui l'avait jetée à genoux.

Vulnérable et blessée, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de redresser les murs qui la maintenaient à l'abri des émotions et de se prémunir contre l'amour de tous ceux qu'elle avait fréquentés après sa détention dans les geôles de Samaritain. Root avait ouvert une brèche qui, Shaw en était parfaitement consciente, ne se refermerait jamais.

En quittant le lac de la Prune en juillet 2016, elle avait réintégré sa carapace d'indifférence. Du moins, elle avait essayé. Sans trop y réussir. Il y avait eu Francis Letourneur et sa collègue, le Kurdistan. Shaw avait dû attendre d'avoir la force de caractère de se retrouver seule avec elle-même pour réintégrer sa personnalité. Mais c'était déjà trop tard pour recommencer à ignorer les autres, et pour le peu qu'Athéna en savait, Shaw avait encore une fois fait mentir toutes les probabilités, toutes les simulations, du moins les seules qui avaient parues viables et valables à Athéna.

Elle pensait Shaw à part. Elle se trompait. Root ne lui ressemblait pas, elle n'envisageait ni l'amour ni le sexe de la même façon que Shaw et malgré cela, elle ne se comportait pas très différemment d'elle. Athéna se demanda si le manque et la tristesse entraînaient des comportements semblables chez une vaste majorité de la population. Elle enquêta. Les résultats furent mitigés, mais un pourcentage non-négligeable lui démontra que le comportement de ses deux protégées ne leur était pas réservés. Athéna ne comprenait pas.

Peut-être Root pourrait-elle l'éclairer ?

Plus tard. Quand elle aurait retrouvé son équilibre émotionnel et sentimental. Root n'avait pas cherché à esquiver ou à mentir quand elle avait déclaré qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle couchait si librement et si facilement avec des inconnus. L'absence de Shaw en était la raison, mais Athéna ne trouvait pas la logique qui liait la cause à l'effet. Elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Six mois plus tard, elle en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion.

.

 

Après Changchun, Root s'envola pour Paris. Elle y tint son rôle d'avocate avec brio. Les dirigeants de la chaîne française la félicitèrent. Le producteur était aux anges et le scénariste ne sut comment la remercier d'avoir négocié une clause qui le rendait partie prenante de l'adaptation de sa série.

— Ils pensaient à un dieu panda à la place de Cernunos*, lui déclara Root lors de la conversation.

Le scénariste resta sans voix. L'idée qu'un panda mâchouillant des pousses de bambou pût se montrer inquiétant et impitoyable envers tous ceux qui voulaient détruire sa forêt lui semblait ridicule. Root s'esclaffa.

— Le panda même s'il apparaît dans des textes anciens, n'a vraiment connu la consécration qu'au XIXe siècle. Il n'y a pas de dieu panda et aucun démon chinois ne s'est jamais incarné dans cet animal.

— Ah...

— Je doute que les Chinois reprennent l'idée du cerf, mais celui d'un renard, d'un serpent ou mieux encore d'un dragon, il y a des chances.

Le scénariste s'était rasséréné, il trouvait l'idée du dragon excellente. Les rivières et les fleuves chinois souffraient régulièrement de la dégradation de la qualité de leurs eaux et de nombreuses émeutes étaient nées dans les campagnes reculées après une pollution des eaux indispensables à leur survie.

Enfin, Root avait passé la main à un autre avocat et elle s'était embarquée à Roissy dans un jet pour Toronto.

.

 

Deux jours plus tard, elle coupait le contact de sa Wrangler rouge pétard. Genrika l'attendait sur le perron. Elle dévisagea la jeune fille à travers son pare-brise. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux de Genrika s'allumèrent et elle sourit d'un air malicieux. Root s'attendit presque à ce qu'elle lui tirât la langue. Genrika était de bonne humeur et visiblement heureuse de la revoir. Root lui fit un signe de la main et ouvrit sa portière.

— Salut, Gen, fit-elle gaiement.

La jeune fille vint à sa rencontre.

— C'était bien la Chine ? J'ai lu qu'il y avait un super festival de glace à Changchun, Tu étais bien à Changchun ? Il y avait encore de la neige ? C'est nul que tu n'y sois pas allée pendant le festival. J'ai regardé des photos sur Internet, c'est hyper beau. Tu as mangé quoi ? Les baozes* sont-il vraiment les meilleurs de toutes la Chine ? Tu en avais mangés avant ? Tu as été visiter le musée du cinéma ? Et la Tour Eiffel, tu y as été ? C'est vraiment beau ? Tu as été au Louvre ? Il y a une jolie église russe à Paris et on dit que les restaurants russes ont gardé l'âme de la Russie impériale. Mais toi, tu aimes la cuisine française, tu as été dans de grands restaurants ? Ta mission s'est bien passé ? Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? Est-ce que...

Genrika continua à bombarder Root de questions. Elle était décidément heureuse de la revoir. Root répondit en riant à ses questions et lui annonça qu'elle lui avait ramené des gâteaux de lune, des sachets de poisson et de bœuf séché, des petits pendentifs en bois gravé pour accrocher au téléphone, une tour Eiffel en laiton et des macarons de chez Ladurée. Genrika s'enthousiasma et ne manqua pas de demander pourquoi Root avait parlé de plusieurs pendentifs.

— J'avais pensé que tu pouvais les offrir aux filles de ton équipe de hockey. J'ai fait attention à prendre leur signe chinois. Vous avez une compétition le 22. Ça peut être sympa, un peu comme une marque de ralliement. Enfin, si l'idée te plaît.

— Ouah ! C'est génial ! Mais c'est toi qui leur offrira. Tu leur diras que tu as pensé à nous quand tu étais en Chine.

— …

— Quand tu as été invitée pour rencontrer un éditeur...

— Un éditeur ?

— Pour tes livres, Root, toutes les filles croient que tu es écrivain. C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ?

— Oui.

— Tu leur offriras alors ?

— Euh...

— Tu ne veux pas ?

— Ben.

— Tu ne veux pas venir assister au match ? Tu ne seras pas là ?

— Si, si, je veux y assister.

— Mais tu n'es pas sûre de pouvoir venir, c'est ça ? fit Genrika d'une voix déçue.

— Normalement, je serai là.

— …

— Je ferai en sorte d'être là, c'est promis.

La porte du sas se referma dans leur dos et elle entrèrent dans le salon.

— Vous feriez bien d'être un peu plus présente auprès de Gen, les accueillit une voix sévère.

Root fronça les sourcils. Genrika lui adressa une grimace qui exprimait qu'elle partageait cet avis.

Khatareh Deghati se dressa devant elles, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

— Je sais bien que Gen est une jeune fille exceptionnelle, mais elle n'a que quinze ans. Elle a besoin d'un cadre de vie solide. Si on sait que vous laissez cette enfant seule pendant des semaines, vous allez finir avec les services sociaux sur le dos.

Genrika se décomposa.

— Et qui me dénoncera ? attaqua Root en posant ses sacs sur la table de la salle à manger. Vous ?

— Certainement pas, rétorqua sèchement Khatareh Deghati.

— Bon, alors, on ne risque rien, déclara plaisamment Root. Vous nous gratifiez d'une visite de courtoisie ?

— Non, Gen m'a demandé de venir passer le week-end. Je n'avais pas cours hier et aujourd'hui donc, je suis venue mercredi soir.

— Je n'ai pas vu de voiture.

— Vous vivez si peu ici que vous avez oublié que vous aviez un garage.

— Vous êtes fâchée, remarqua Root.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit l'universitaire.

— …

— J'aime beaucoup cet endroit et j'ai plaisir à passer du temps avec Gen, mais...

— Une affaire importante requérait ma présence, la coupa Root.

— En Chine et à Paris ?

— Oui.

— Rien ne sert de discuter de toute façon. Gen se plaît à cette situation et refuse d'envisager de rejoindre un internat et vous, vous n'en ferez jamais qu'à votre tête.

Khetareh tourna les talons.

— Gen, je t'attends pour ta leçon, lança -t-elle par dessus son épaule à la jeune fille.

Root adressa un signe d'incompréhension à Genrika.

— Elle habite à Montréal. Elle m'aide pour mes devoirs. Elle est vraiment bonne en sciences, elle assure en littérature anglaise et elle parle aussi bien le russe que toi et Sameen. En plus, quand elle est là le vendredi, elle m'emmène aux entraînements de hockey le week-end.

— Ah, c'est intéressé alors ?

— Je l'aime bien.

— …

— Et elle n'a pas plus mauvais caractère que Sameen.

Root se mit à rire.

— Tu me montreras ce que tu m'as rapporté plus tard, dit Genrika

— …

— Khatareh m'attend. Elle n'est pas du genre très patiente, s'excusa la jeune fille.

— Bon, vas-y, s'amusa Root.

— Tu m'accompagnes demain ?

— Au Hockey ?

— Oui.

— Et Khatareh ?

— On ira avec elle. Et si elle ne veut pas revenir ici ensuite, elle rentrera chez elle après l'entraînement.

Genrika jeta un coup d'œil du côté de l'universitaire.

— Mais tu préférerais qu'elle reste ? demanda Root.

— Oui. Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

— Non.

Genrika lui sauta au coup.

— Je suis contente que tu sois rentrée, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle la lâcha et annonça à Khatareh qu'elle arrivait. L'universitaire lui répondit en russe.

— Leçon de grammaire et de conversation russes, grimaça Genrika à l'intention de Root.

Root regarda la pendule accrochée au mur. Elle avait du temps avant le dîner. Elle pourrait se reposer un peu et réfléchir.

Encore.

Une pensée la taraudait depuis Istanbul, l'impression qu'une donnée fondamentale lui avait échappée et que son opération à Changchun n'avait fait que confirmer. Elle ne s'en était pas ouverte à Athéna parce qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé qui pût étayer son intuition. Il ne subsistait qu'un malaise. Elle s'allongea sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait raté ? Ses pensées la trahirent et la conduisirent vers Khatareh Deghati.

La mère de Shaw passait régulièrement au lac de la Prune. Plus régulièrement encore si ses cours et ses recherches lui en laissaient le loisir et que Root était absente. Une présence que Genrika avait provoquée et encouragée. La jeune fille s'était elle-même chargée de lui aménager une chambre plus confortable. Elle lui avait gardé celle du rez-de-chaussée et elle avait demandé à Root si elle pouvait y ajouter une bibliothèque pour que l'universitaire pût y ranger ses livres et ses papiers.

Parfois, Khatareh passait un week-end prolongé à la villa. Elle travaillait dans sa chambre et on ne la voyait pratiquement pas, mais elle se chargeait toujours de préparer au moins un dîner et ne manquait jamais de disputer une ou deux parties d'échec avec Genrika.

Root avait appris à jouer et elle l'affrontait de temps en temps. Des parties acharnées. Sameen avait hérité de sa mère, Khatareh était un véritable génie. Si aux échecs, Root combattait pratiquement à armes égales avec Genrika, elle pliait devant Khatareh.

— Vous manquez d'expérience lui avait dit un jour l'universitaire surprenant son air déconfit après un échec et mat qu'elle n'avait su éviter. Il ne suffit pas à un joueur d'être rusé, intelligent et plein de ressources pour s'imposer dans une partie. Bien jouer aux échecs requière de l'expérience. Vous êtes une débutante, Root, et ça se voit.

Elle n'avait fait preuve d'aucune condescendance. Simplement énoncé un fait. Sameen avait été à bonne école.

Sameen, le sujet tabou.

Les pensées de Root bifurquèrent.

Sameen.

Et puis, le décalage horaire eut enfin raison d'elle et elle s'endormit avec le prénom de Shaw sur les lèvres.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

Je n' _entends_  pas( _Ting bu dong)_  : Traduction littérale du Chinois. 

 

 **Erhu :**  violon traditionnel chinois.

 

 **Hutong :**  vieux quartiers historiques de la ville de Péquin.

 

 **Baoze :**  petit pain de la taille d'un poings cuit à la vapeur et fourrés généralement de viande, de pâtes de soja ou de légumes verts. Les baozes sont une spécialité culinaire de la province de Jilin dont Changchun est la capitale.

 

 **La série dont Root est allée défendre les intérêts à Changchun :**   _Zone Blanche_  de Mathieu Misoffe. Avec : Suliane Brahim, Hubert Delattre et Robert Capelluto.

 

 **Cernunos :**  Dieu celte coiffé de bois de cerf dont on ne sait rien. Il existe trois inscription portant le nom de Cernunos et une soixantaine de représentations d'un personnage qui peut être identifié à ce dieu dont le nom et la représentation ne sont associés qu'une seule fois, sur une seule œuvre :  _Le pilier de Nautes_  (Musée de Cluny). Tout ce qu'on raconte d'autre n'est que suppositions et délires pseudo-scientifiques.

 

 

 


	4. Tests, instructeurs et praticiens

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Maria se sentait revenue deux ans et demi en arrière.

Quand elle se croyait à l'abri et en sécurité. Qu'elle apprenait, peu à peu, à mieux connaître les Mebêngôkres, qu'elle se débarrassait, couche après couche, de son arrogance de blanche civilisée. Maria n'avait jamais établi de classification raciale ou sociale. Comme juge, comme député, elle se faisait un honneur de ne jamais laisser son jugement et son opinion des autres être obscurcis par ces sortes de considérations, et d'ignorer les clivages qui existaient dans la société mexicaine. Une société qui souffrait de la proximité de son grand voisin États-uniens. Ses voyages à la frontière, ou sur le territoire des États-Unis, lui avaient donné l'exacte mesure du mépris dont souffraient les hispanophones dans certaines régions de la grande démocratie qui entendait diriger le monde. Elle avait aussi réalisé que le Mexique ne se comportait pas autrement envers ses minorités. Sa nomination à la Commission interamericaine des droits de l'homme avait été une nouvelle étape dans cette prise de conscience.

Maria s'était investie dans le dossier du barrage de Belo Monte pour des raisons juridiques. La construction du barrage, de l'adoption du projet par l'État fédéral brésilien à sa construction en passant par l'attribution des contrats et les conditions de travail des ouvriers employés sur le site, multipliait les malversations, les affaires de corruption, les violations du droit brésilien aussi bien que du droit international. Un dossier passionnant pour l'ancienne juge qu'elle était. Pour la juge qu'elle serait toujours.

Son séjour à Altamira avait comblé toutes ses attentes et elle avait mis au service de sa mission toutes ses connaissances juridiques, sa hargne, son intelligence, son incorruptible intégrité et son courage. Elle s'était très vite aperçu qu'Altamira n'avait rien à envier aux villes mexicaines gangrenées par les Cartels. Les entreprises employaient des mercenaires qui ne s'embarrassaient ni de la loi ni de la morale, les trafics en tout genre fleurissaient dans les moindre ruelles de la ville-champignon et la police demeurait impuissante à faire régner la loi ou corrompue. Vols, meurtres, viols se commettaient en toute impunité. La paisible bourgade s'était transformée en capitale du crime. Maria naviguait en territoire connu. Elle avait pris les mesures nécessaire pour assurer la sécurité d'Alma et sa rencontre avec Miguel Bridegas avait aussi bien comblé ses attentes professionnelles que sentimentales.

Et puis, il y avait eu cette affaire d'exploitation forestière illégale dans les territoires indiens. L'histoire de cette délégation qui était venue mettre en garde les dirigeants de la compagnie fautive, le meurtre des membres de la délégation suivi, quinze jours plus tard, par la disparition d'une équipe complète d'ouvriers d'exploitation. La Compagnie avait porté plainte et l'affaire avait menacé de tourner à l'affrontement violent.

Les Mebêngôkres avaient clamé leur innocence.

Maria soupçonnait un coup monté. Sous l'égide de son statut de membre de la Commission interaméricaine des droits de l'homme, elle s'était proposée de mener l'enquête. Les Mebêngôkres l'avaient contactée et elle était partie pour la forêt. Miguel avait tenté de l'en dissuader. Elle s'attaquait ouvertement à une entreprise qui employait des centaines de mercenaires. Une entreprise qui n'hésiterait pas à commandité son meurtre et qui ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir que Maria Alvarez était un membre éminent d'une organisation internationale. Elle avait rejeté tous ses arguments. Elle avait passé une dernière nuit chez lui, dans ses bras, dans son lit, avant de disparaître dans la jungle.

Maria ne savait pas à l'époque qu'une organisation bien plus puissante que toutes les entreprises corrompues qui régnaient à Altamira et que tous les Cartels mexicains réunis en avait après elle. Elle avait été accueillie avec respect et chaleur par les Mebêngôkres. Alma avait été adoptée par les villageois et Maria avait observé, écouté, posé des questions, remplis ses carnets de notes, persuadée qu'elle ne pouvait défendre des gens si elle ne connaissait pas un minimum leur culture, leur mode de vie, leurs croyances et leurs usages.

Son assistant ne lui servit pas trop dans cette phase qu'elle considérait indispensable à la réussite de son enquête, mais il la seconda efficacement pour ce qui faisait à proprement parler de l'enquête judiciaire.

Maria passa ainsi douze jours isolée avec sa fille et son assistant au milieu de la petite tribu Mebêngôkre. Heureuse et affairée. Le treizième jour, deux journalistes s'étaient pointées au village. Des indépendantes qui préparaient un dossier pour le  _National Geographic_. Une spécialiste en droit et un médecin. Root et Sameen.

Elle sourit.

Sa première confrontation avec Sameen.

Elle s'était beaucoup amusée. Sameen en revanche... Le premier mot qui lui était sorti de la bouche avait été un juron. Root l'avait poussé dans la maison que leur avaient attribuée les Mebêngôkres. Elle en était ressortie comme une furie et, sous le regard mi-indifférent, mi-satisfait de Maria, elle avait disparue dans la jungle. Elle avait ensuite un peu discuter avec Root, avant que la jeune femme s'embarrassât et fuît à son tour. Maria se souvenait qu'elle les avait trouvées étranges, que Sameen lui avait fait très mauvaise impression et que son instinct l'avait mise en garde contre les deux femmes.

Le chef Mebêngôkre qui les avait accompagnées au village, lui avait ensuite assuré que les deux femmes étaient pures et que leur vie et celle de Maria était liées. Les Mebêngôkres raisonnaient parfois étrangement. Le monde des esprits se confondait avec le monde des vivants et ils parlaient souvent par énigmes. Maria n'avait pas cherché à approfondir les déclarations du Mebêngôkre, il lui avait proposé d'aller à la recherche des deux journalistes et elle en avait profité pour l'interroger sur sa vie, sur la fonction qu'il exerçait au sein de la tribu, sur ce qu'il pensait du barrage en train de se construire et de la politique en général.

Ils les avaient retrouvées sur la plage où abordaient les pirogues.

Elles s'affrontaient dans un combat à mains nues. Maria avait d'abord ricané. Elle les aurait surprises en plein ébat amoureux que cela ne lui eût pas apporté plus d'informations sur la relation qu'entretenaient les deux femmes. Meikâre l'avait empêchée d'avancer plus loin et de leur signaler leur présence.

Ils les avaient observé combattre. Elle avait été impressionnée par leur performance. Troubler par la sensualité qu'elles dégageaient. Pieds-nus, vêtues de leur seul pantalon et d'une brassière de sport. Luisantes de transpiration.

Pourquoi les combattants avaient-ils l'air si séduisants ? Maria n'aimait pas la boxe, encore moins le MMA, la violence en général, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'admirer les corps exposés sur cette plage de la rivière.

Comme elle admirait maintenant ceux qui s'ébattaient devant elle.

.

 

Deux corps qu'elle avait désirés.

Elle n'avait pas cherché à assouvir ses désirs avec l'un d'entre eux parce que ses sentiments avaient évolué avant qu'elle y succombât. Elle avait joui du second jusqu'à plus soif. Elle l'avait exploré, ployé entre ses bras et elle s'était soumise à ses désirs. Sans restriction. Le temps avait passé, une amitié était née. Une certaine tendresse subsistait, une intimité douce et innocente.

Plus ou moins innocente.

Parce que là, maintenant, Maria n'aurait pas résisté. Si Élisa venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle, si elle lui posait familièrement la main sur le genou ou la cuisse comme elle faisait souvent, Maria n'ignorerait pas son désir. Elle l'embrasserait, elle la déshabillerait et elle la traînerait prestement à l'abri des regards d'Alma.

Bon, la présence de Sameen calmerait peut-être, sûrement, ses velléités à profiter des aptitudes physiques du si séduisant lieutenant des Marines. Ses coups de poing aussi. Parce que Sameen avait déjà porté plusieurs coups et qu'Élisa commençait à marquer. Si le jeune officier ne se montrait pas plus prudente, elle s'attirait plus les soins de Maria que ses caresses.

— Attaque, Sam ! cria Élisa. Ne retiens pas tes coups !

Shaw se recula derrière sa garde. Brown baissa la sienne et l'invectiva :

— Tu joues à quoi ? T'es pas au jardin d'enfants ! Si tu veux te ménager, fallait pas me demander de t'entraîner, fallait t'inscrire dans un club pour retraité.

Shaw se renfrogna. Brown la tutoyait rarement et le ton employé lui déplaisait visiblement.

— Alors, tu viens ou tu joues ta chochotte ?!

Avant même de finir sa phrase, Brown s'était rapidement déplacée. Elle utilisa sa grande allonge pour lancer un coup de pied circulaire. La plante du pied frappa violemment la cuisse. Une béquille. Shaw grimaça. Le coup, d'après ce qu'en savait Maria, faisait mal. Élisa avait cherché à faire mal. Elle rentra ensuite sur Shaw, plaça un uppercut au foie, pivota sur le côté, lança un coude dans les côtes flottantes, passa derrière Shaw et lui balança une taloche sur l'arrière du crâne. Elle se recula vivement avant que Shaw ne contre-attaquât.

— T'es lente, cracha-t-elle avec mépris. Bouge-toi, Sam, ou dégage !

Un nouveau poing partit. Cette fois-ci, Shaw l'esquiva. Brown venait d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Shaw ne s'entraînait plus avec un partenaire qu'elle respectait, elle affrontait un adversaire.

.

 

Maria avait regardé des films de guerre américains. Si les classes étaient mises en scène, on voyait toujours d'affreux instructeurs qui gueulaient en postillonnant sur des recrues malhabiles ou des recrues qui s'étaient crues plus malignes que les autres. Une fois les fortes têtes matées et ravalées au rang de la bleusaille, les sergents-instructeurs vociféraient des insultes à la face de pauvres types qui ne mouftaient pas, et distribuaient des punitions plus débiles et plus humiliantes les unes que les autres. Les films célébraient ces pratiques comme faisant partie intégrante d'un rituel initiatique qui transformait en hommes des civils ordinaires. Les voyous devenaient des héros, les fils à papa des modèles d'abnégation, les ploucs et les illettrés des officiers supérieurs et des gentlemen, les étrangers gagnaient leur passeport états-uniens et les femmes s'élevaient au niveau des hommes.

Maria y avait toujours vu une vaste opération de propagande qui glorifiait avec grandiloquence l'excellence de l'armée américaine avec, néanmoins, une préférence marquée pour les pilotes de la Navy et les Marines. Les films vantaient le patriotisme, la testostérone et la supériorité incontestable des forces armées américaines sur n'importe quelles autres forces nationales ou internationales.

Les Yankees avaient écrasé les Mexicains royalistes, ils avaient écrasé les sudistes racistes, les indiens sous-développés et sauvages. Ils avaient sauvé la France en 1917, l'avaient une nouvelle fois sauvée en 1944, et continuaient depuis, à apporter le salut, la civilisation et la paix aux peuples du monde. En Corée, dans les Antilles, en Afghanistan, en Irak, en Syrie, ils avaient défendu ou défendaient encore la liberté et la démocratie. Le Viêtnam avait été faux pas dans un océan d'interventions valeureuses et efficaces. Partout où elles passaient, les forces américaines triomphaient.

Grâce à leurs instructeurs gueulards.

Même dans des films aussi drôles ou potaches que  _Starship Trooper_ , ils crachaient leur postillon et laissaient les fortes têtes et les faiblards sur le carreau. Maria trouvait cette glorification des rapports sado-masochistes révoltante. Dérangeante et surfaite.

Et elle n'y avait jamais ajouté foi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle consulta le site de l'USMC et qu'elle regardât les vidéo qui s'y trouvaient. Elle découvrît que la fiction n'était qu'un pâle reflet de la réalité, et Maria ne comprenait pas que des gens sains d'esprit acceptassent de se faire humilier et insulter par des instructeurs et une hiérarchie qui vengeaient ses frustration sur des benêts et des faibles d'esprit qui pensaient que c'était la seule voie possible pour devenir des héros. Que Brown et Shaw appartinssent à l'USMC lui paraissait improbable et étrange.

Assister aux entraînements de Shaw modifia l'opinion arrêté que se faisait Maria des relations entre instructeurs et recrues. Élisa aimait et admirait Sameen. Pour ces raisons, elle avait s'était très sérieusement investie dans son rôle d'instructeur. Sous les yeux surpris, puis franchement étonnés de Maria, Shaw s'était soumise aux directives de la jeune femme. Brown était plus jeune, elle lui était inférieure en grade et Maria savait que Shaw se sentait responsable du jeune officier.

Shaw avait parfois rechigné. Elle avait parfois lâché un juron pour exprimer sa désapprobation ou sa contrariété. Elle l'avait payé très cher. Insultes, pompes, tractions, courses ou quasi-noyades avaient suivies. Shaw n'avait plus eu le droit que de dire, de gueuler en fait, et seulement quand Élisa s'adressait à elle : « Oui, lieutenant. », « Bien, lieutenant. » et rien d'autre.

La première fois, Maria s'était tenue prête à intervenir. Pas pour protéger Shaw, mais pour éviter à Brown de perdre toutes ses dents et lui signifier ce qu'elle pensait de son ignoble comportement. Mais Shaw avait subi les insultes et les humiliations sans broncher, elle s'était pliée aux punitions sans protester, même quand Brown lui posait le pied entre les omoplates alors qu'elle se trouvait en appuis sur les poings et la pointe des pieds, les bras pliés, le corps tendu à dix centimètres au-dessus du sol.

Le soir, les deux jeunes femmes revenaient sur les entraînements de la journée. Elles établissaient un bilan. Shaw faisait part des difficultés qu'elle ressentait. Brown lui faisait part de ses observations, des faiblesses qu'elle avait détecté, des aptitudes qui ne nécessitaient pas d'entraînement spécifique, d'autres qui méritaient d'être travaillées, et elle ne négligeait jamais de féliciter Shaw pour ses progrès ou pour l'excellence qu'elle montrait dans certains domaines. Shaw posait beaucoup de questions au cours de ces entretiens informels. Brown avait la maîtrise des entraînements, mais Maria s'aperçut très vite que les deux jeunes femmes travaillaient ensemble et qu'elles n'entretenaient aucun rapport de force.

Généralement.

Brown ménageait en fin de journée une séance de lutte libre suivie d'une demi-heure d'exercice de relaxation à laquelle les deux jeunes femmes l'avaient conviée à participer dès le premier jour, et à laquelle Maria se joignait toujours avec plaisir. La séance de relaxation, qui finissait toujours par un temps de méditation, relâchait l'esprit et le corps.

La lutte libre faisait partie intégrante de l'entraînement de Shaw. Au début, Maria avait retrouvé dans leurs combats la même grâce et la même complicité que Shaw avait partagées avec Root dans la jungle. Après trois jours, les combats étaient devenus plus âpres, plus brutaux. Élisa cherchait Sameen et la trouvait immanquablement.

Le jeune lieutenant avait le dessous tout aussi immanquablement.

Inexplicablement.

Elle se défendait bien, c'était une combattante réfléchie et très calme. Maria ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux arts martiaux, mais Sameen n'aurait jamais demandé son aide à Élisa si elle ne l'avait pas crue techniquement et physiquement capable de l'entraîner comme elle le désirait. Jamais elle ne serait soumise à son autorité. Pourtant, Élisa ressortait toujours battue de leurs affrontements. Elle accumulait les hématomes et Shaw lui avait fendu deux fois les lèvres. Elle s'était excusée à chaque fois. Brown lui avait dit de laisser tomber.

— C'est de ma faute, mon capitaine. Ma garde était mauvaise et j'ai été imprudente.

Les deux fois, Shaw n'avait rien répondu, mais Maria avait remarqué que les justifications d'Élisa ne l'avaient pas satisfaite.

.

 

L'affrontement fut très court. Brown plaça un nouveau coup de pied et deux directs. Elle se colla tout à coup à Shaw, empoigna ses cheveux par l'arrière et tira. Leurs corps s'écartèrent et Maria vit Élisa donner un coup de genou. Shaw gémit de douleur. Maria ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Un coup vicieux, interdit. Un coup qui, deux ans auparavant avait déclenché la colère d'Élisa quand un adversaire de Shaw s'était permis de la frapper de la même façon sur un ring de Bethesda. Élisa se recula, Shaw suffoquait de douleur, à moitié pliée en avant. Élisa se fendit d'un vilain rictus et arma un poing. Shaw l'avait vu, elle l'esquiva, passa sur l'extérieur, attrapa le bras, le poignet, recula une jambe et se laissa tomber sur les genoux. Élisa s'envola et s'aplatit face contre terre. Elle cria quand Shaw durcit brusquement sa clef. Brown frappa le sable du plat de sa main libre. Shaw posa son bras sur elle et se releva. Brown lui faucha les jambes.

— Ne jamais relâcher son attention, siffla-t-elle méchamment.

Shaw partit en roulade avant. Brown lui arriva dessus avant qu'elle ne se fût relevée. Encore à genoux, elle leva brusquement les mains devant elle. Élisa les lui attrapa et, sans que Maria ne comprît comment, elle passa la tête la première par-dessus Shaw. Elle s'écrasa sur le dos, parce que Shaw lui avait saisi un poignet et ne l'avait pas lâchée. Shaw pivota sur ses genoux, Brown lança les pieds. Shaw bascula en arrière. Elles roulèrent toutes les deux sur leur épaule et se retrouvèrent debout. Brown attaqua. Ses poings rencontrèrent du vide, Shaw s'était baissée au dernier moment et elle frappa le jeune lieutenant au sternum.

Une seconde hors du temps, puis un choc brutal au visage et le sable sous sa joue. Brown se retourna sur le dos.

— Trop facile, Sam. Tu retiens tes coups.

La fureur de Shaw. L'envie de cogner.

Des pleurs.

Un appel.

Deux.

Les pleurs et son prénom.

— Sameen !

Shaw contempla un moment Brown à ses pieds.

Merde, elle l'avait massacrée. Elle aimait cette fille et elle l'avait massacrée. Brown la poussait à bout. Shaw ne voulait pas et le jeune lieutenant arrivait toujours à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Les pleurs s'intensifièrent.

— Sameen, je crois qu'elle a vraiment faim, fit Maria.

— Euh, ouais, j'arrive, mais Brown est en sang et euh...

— Je vais m'en occuper. Toi, viens donner à manger à ta fille.

Maria tenait Anne-Margaret dans ses bras. Elle la tendit à Shaw. La jeune femme s'essuya les mains sur le dos de son débardeur avant de s'emparer de l'enfant et de s'asseoir le dos appuyé contre un cocotier. Maria les abandonna pour s'occuper de Brown.

Le jeune lieutenant s'était relevée en position assise. Maria s'agenouilla devant elle. Brown détourna la tête. Maria lui attrapa le menton et la força à lui faire face.

— Tu saignes.

— Ce n'est pas grave.

— Mmm, je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Maria passa un doigt léger sur son sourcil.

— C'est ouvert, Lissa.

Brown tata sa blessure et jura.

— Pourquoi la provoques-tu comme ça ? voulut savoir Maria.

— Je ne la provoque pas, ça fait partie de son entraînement.

Maria ne commenta pas. Elle se releva.

— Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda-t-elle à Brown qui semblait avoir du mal à récupérer.

— Non, ça ira.

L'attention de Maria se détourna du jeune lieutenant au profit d'Alma. La petite était partie se promener sur la plage à la recherche de  _jolis_   _trésors_. Elle arrivait en courant son seau à la main.

Maria aurait aimé un seau neutre qui ne célébra pas un personnage niais ou caricaturalement héroïque. Peine perdue. Les seaux vendus dans le commerce aux États-Unis comme ailleurs arboraient des couleurs criardes et un vaste choix de personnages de dessins animés. Maria avait espéré trouver des seaux décorés d'étoiles de mer, de poisson qui ne s'appelât ni Némo ni Doris ou de jolis bateaux à voiles. Si elle ne voulait pas qu'Alma réalisât ses châteaux de sable avec un seau de chantier ou un seau de ménage, de toute façon trop grands pour que l'enfant pût les manier, elle devait se résoudre au produits dérivés Disney, Marvel, DC ou autre. Elle avait opté pour Bob l'éponge. Le personnage affichait une laideur tellement assumée qu'elle en devenait drôle.

Alma s'arrêta un instant à la hauteur de Brown pour lui demander si elle allait bien :

— Tu t'es encore fait battre ?

— Mouais, répondit Brown en dissimulant une partie de son visage avec une main.

— Sam a gagné ?

— Mouais.

— Elle t'a fait mal ?

— Elle a les poings durs, mais ça va, plaisanta Élisa.

Alma rit et ne s'attarda pas. Même si le sang coulait entre Élisa et Sam, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui et comme n'avait pas manqué de le voir Alma, l'enfant ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de brutal dans leurs échanges. Elle identifiait les deux femmes à des soldats, à des héros, et dans toutes les histoires, les guerriers ou les guerrières prenaient des coups. Ils saignaient, mais ils repartaient toujours plein de courage et sans dommage pour vaincre les méchants. Alma savait aussi que Shaw et Brown s'appréciaient et qu'elles étaient amies. Lissa se montrait toujours enthousiaste et heureuse quand Alma lui parlait de Sam et elle avait toujours répondu à toutes les questions qu'elle lui avait posées à son propos. Elle lui avait même re-raconté leurs bagarres en Irak et au club de boxe de Bethesda. Sam et Lissa ne pouvaient pas se faire de mal  _pour de vrai_ , et si par malheur cela arrivait, sa mère interviendrait pour les gronder. Sam et Lissa s'excuseraient, se pardonneraient et scelleraient leur amitié par une poignée de main ou un bisou sur la joue.

Elle reprit sa course, dépassa sa mère sans ralentir ni lui dire un mot et s'assit aux côtés de Shaw, la main sur son genou.

Alma s'était proclamée protectrice d'Anne-Margaret. Elle veillait sur elle. Discrètement. Avait-elle froid, chaud, soif, faim ? Sa moustiquaire était-elle bien positionnée ? Si Shaw ne portait pas sa fille, si elle s'absentait, Alma ne quittait plus l'enfant des yeux. Si elle savait que Shaw allait nager, courir ou s'entraîner avec Élisa, elle lui demandait des instructions et lui assurait qu'elle veillerait sur Anne-Margaret et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Quand Shaw revenait, elle lui dressait un compte-rendu complet de son temps de garde.

Shaw ne manifesta jamais une quelconque irritation à l'encontre de l'ingérence que se permettait Alma. Ni avant ses départs ni à ses retours. Elle l'écoutait attentivement, l'invitait à ne pas trop se tracasser et ne manquait jamais de la remercier.

— Tu es bien patiente, lui avait dit Maria dès le deuxième soir.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ça ne t'énerve pas ?

— Quoi ?

Maria avait oublié que Shaw avait parfois besoin d'explications claires quand on abordait avec elle des questions relatives aux relations sociales ou affectives.

— Alma, son intérêt pour Meg.

— Pourquoi ça devrait m'énerver ?

— Tu ne la trouves pas un peu lourde ?

— Non.

— Non ? s'était étonnée Maria.

— Non.

— …

— Je devrais ? avait demandé Shaw qui n'était pas très sûre d'avoir compris ce dont lui parlait Maria.

— Je croyais que ça t'énerverait.

— Tu lui as demandé pourquoi elle faisait ça ?

Maria resta muette. Évidement qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé. Alma n'avait jamais oublié Shaw. La femme qui l'avait sauvée, la femme qui l'avait emmenée dans la jungle pour enterrer, puis libérer les asticots qui l'avait soignée, la femme qui s'était montrée si gentille quand les méchants avaient attaqué le village des Mebêngôkres, si douce quand elle s'était blessée dans la forêt, la femme qui connaissait tant de gros mots, la femme qui avait dormi avec elle quand sa mère n'était pas là et qu'elle lui manquait, la femme qui lui avait donné le sein et qui n'avait pas de lait. Maria ne pensait pas avoir besoin de lui demander pourquoi elle prenait soin de l'enfant de cette femme.

— Tu ne lui as pas demandé, en conclut Shaw devant son silence.

— Elle t'adore, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle veuille prendre soin de ta fille.

— Ouais, mais ce n'est pour ça.

— Pourquoi alors ?

Shaw se fendit d'un petit sourire moqueur.

— Tu n'es pas si fine que ça en fin de compte. Et moi qui te croyais supérieurement intelligente. Je suis déçue. Et tu parles d'une mère... Tu es vraiment nulle, en fait.

— Sameen ! protesta Maria.

— C'est à cause du Brésil, avait enchaîné Shaw d'un ton sérieux. Des Mebêngôkres.

Maria n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre.

— Elle t'a dit ça ?

— Quand je lui ai dit de ne pas s'embêter pour Meg et que je lui ai expliqué que les bébés ne nécessitaient pas une surveillance constante, elle m'a répondu que les enfants au village des Meubakokresses, comme elle les appelle, s'occupaient toujours des plus petits qu'eux et que les petits aimaient bien être portés, pas parce qu'ils étaient paresseux, mais parce qu'ils se sentaient en sécurité avec un grand. Après, elle a ajouté qu'elle se trouvait un peu trop petite et pas assez forte pour porter Meg, mais que si elle ne pouvait pas la promener en la portant dans ses bras comme toi, moi ou Élisa le faisions, elle pouvait quand même veiller sur elle, lui parler, lui raconter des histoires et lui faire des câlins si elle en avait besoin pour qu'Anne-Margaret n'ait jamais peur et ne puisse jamais penser qu'on ne l'aimait pas.

— Elle t'a vraiment dit tout ça ?

— Tu crois que j'inventerais un truc pareil ?

— Non, excuse-moi, mais parfois, je suis étonnée par tout ce dont elle se souvient. Elle n'avait que deux ans au village mebêngôkre et nous n'y sommes pas restées très longtemps.

— Elle a été heureuse là-bas, c'est pour ça.

— Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

.

 

Brown se remit enfin sur ses pieds. Elle fit quelque pas hésitant et s'arrêta. Le cœur serré, les entrailles nouées. Elle serra les poings sur ses pouces.

Maria. Alma. Le capitaine Shaw.

Maria s'était assise à côté de sa fille. Alma avait placé son seau entre ses jambes et elle en tirait des petits cailloux, des morceaux de corail mort et de coquillages polis par les vagues et le sable. Elle commentait les couleurs, les formes. Elle montra soudain fièrement un gros coquillage intact. Un murex de belle taille.

— Tu ne dois pas le garder, Alma, lui dit Shaw.

— Pourquoi ?

— À ton avis.

— Pour les bernard-l'hermite ?

— Oui.

— Je le reposerai après où je l'ai ramassé, mais je voulais vous le montrer, il est beau, non ?

Shaw et Maria acquiescèrent.

On aurait dit une famille. Deux sœurs et leurs filles qui se seraient retrouvées pour les vacances, pour passer du temps ensemble. Shaw caressait la tête d'Anne-Margaret. Attentive et détendue. Elle tourna la tête vers Alma et Brown vit qu'un hématome était en train de se former sur le coin de son œil droit. De noires pensées boueuses assaillirent le jeune officier et elle eut soudain envie de pleurer.

— Je pars nager, annonça-t-elle d'une voix sans timbre.

Maria et Shaw relevèrent la tête.

— Ne vous éloignez pas trop, lui conseilla Shaw. Vous avez besoin de points et je n'ai pas envie de jouer au sauveteur en mer.

Brown haussa les épaules.

— Je ne plaisante pas, lieutenant.

— Je veux juste me détendre.

— Ouais. Alors allez-y.

Brown tourna les talons et se débarrassa de ses vêtements, parce que la marée montait, à une demi-dizaine de mètres du rivage. Une fois nue, elle s'avança dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille en marchant et plongea. Elle réapparut plus loin et se mit à nager lentement, s'efforçant de ne penser qu'à ses mouvements, à leur précision, à leur efficacité et à rien d'autre. Surtout pas à Maria, surtout pas à Alma, surtout pas à Shaw. Surtout pas à sa vie.

— Maria, pourquoi est-elle venue te voir ? demanda doucement Shaw.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Maria les yeux fixés sur la nageuse. Elle m'a appelée pour me dire qu'elle avait fait une connerie et je n'ai pas trop compris la suite de ses explications. Elle ne semblait pas aller très bien alors je lui ai proposé de venir me rejoindre ici. Elle avait des jours de congé en retard et elle a accepté.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté ?

— Rien. Je ne sais même pas quand et avec qui elle s'est mariée, fit sombrement Maria.

— Tu es jalouse ?

Maria passa la main par-dessus Alma pour gratifier Shaw une taloche affectueuse. Shaw grogna :

— Quoi ? protesta-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas... ? Vu comment elle se comporte familièrement avec toi, je ne te croirai pas.

— C'est une amie, Sameen.

— Ah, ouais ?

— Bon, d'accord un peu que cela, mais c'est tout.

— Ouais. Elle ne t'a rien dit alors ?

— Non, j'attendais qu'elle me parle. Je savais qu'il ne servirait à rien de lui poser des questions, elle ne m'aurait pas répondu.

— Mouais, désapprouva Shaw.

— Tu as répondu à mes questions quand je croyais que tu étais le Chirurgien de la mort ?

— Non.

— Pourtant, ta vie en dépendait.

Shaw se concentra un instant sur la sensation toujours aussi étrange d'Anne-Margaret en train de téter.

— Maria ? reprit-elle après quelques minutes. Si Root n'était pas arrivée, tu m'aurais descendue ?

— Oui. Enfin, je crois.

— Ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée.

— Non.

— Tu étais sur un arbre ? lui demanda Alma en levant les yeux de son seau.

— Euh... ne sut répondre Shaw, prise au dépourvu.

— Oui, intervint Maria. Et elle ne voulait pas descendre. C'était dangereux et j'étais en colère.

— Contre Sam ?

— Oui.

— Elle avait été méchante ?

— Non, je croyais qu'elle avait été méchante, mais ce n'était pas vrai.

— Sam est très gentille, dit Alma d'un ton convaincu.

— Je ne dirais pas ça, mais...

— Sam est très gentille, Mama, la reprit Alma avec que sa mère finît sa phrase. Ce n'est pas vrai, Sam ?

— Si tu le dis, bougonna Shaw.

— Mama, Sam n'est pas gentille ?

— Si elle est gentille, concéda Maria. Mais parfois...

Elle adressa une grimace à Shaw. Alma s'illumina soudain :

— Elle fait des bêtises ! Elle est gentille, mais elle n'est pas toujours très sage.

— Non.

— Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tout le monde fait des bêtises, fit sentencieusement Alma.

— Oui, c'est vrai, concéda Maria.

— Après on est puni, on demande pardon et puis c'est fini.

— Euh...

— Putain ! jura Shaw mi-figue, mi-raisin. Tu n'as pas changé, Maria. Même avec ta fille, tu ne lâches pas un instant ta robe de juge !

— Ton langage, Sameen !

Alma se mit à rire.

— Euh, désolée, s'excusa Shaw.

.

 

Brown grimaça.

— Ne bougez pas, râla Shaw.

Le jeune lieutenant se força à se détendre. Shaw l'avait enjointe à s'allonger sur un transat. Maria avait été, sans trop d'espoir, demandé à la réception de l'hôtel s'il avait de quoi soigner des blessures. Le concierge lui avait demandé des précisions. Shaw désirait en priorité du fil chirurgical.

— Du fil chirurgical ?!

— Oui, l'une de mes invitées s'est blessée sur le récif.

— Nous pouvons vous appeler un médecin, si vous le désirez.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, une autre de mes invitées est médecin.

— Voulez-vous m'accompagner à l'infirmerie ?

— Mmm, oui, s'il vous plaît.

— Monsieur Creigh, vous a particulièrement recommandée à l'ensemble du personnel. Et nous avons ordre de veiller sur votre tranquillité et de répondre à toutes vos demandes.

— Monsieur Creigh est un homme attentionné.

Le concierge acquiesça. Le directeur du complexe avait donné des consignes très claires au sujet de la jeune femme. Elle était son invitée. Il l'avait personnellement reçue à son arrivée sur l'île, puis il était reparti.

L'homme possédait plusieurs îles situées comme celle-ci dans le groupe Amirante ou dans le groupe Aldabra. L'île sur laquelle séjournait Maria Alvarez ne comptait que quatre villas de luxe. Les clients qui aspiraient à la tranquillité et au paradis ne devaient pas seulement être fortunés pour obtenir le droit d'y séjourner, ils devaient répondent à de mystérieux critères dont seul Monsieur Creigh avaient la liste. Toute demande de réservation devait lui être personnellement transmise. S'il la récusait, les clients étaient orientés vers d'autres îles appartenant au groupe hôtelier. Les clients acceptaient sans rechigner d'y trouver leur bonheur ou s'adressaient à un autre hôtel. Une options très rarement choisie. Depuis son arrivée aux Seychelles en mai 2016, Mark Creigh avait ravi la première place au classement des ressorts les plus prisés et les plus chaleureusement recommandés de l'archipel. Il proposait une vaste gamme de prix, mais de la plus luxueuse villa au plus petit bungalow, les clients y trouvaient les mêmes services de qualité, une tranquillité absolue garantie dans des cadres plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Le concierge ne connaissait pas l'identité de la femme qui occupait la plus confortable et la mieux située des villas de l'île. Il n'aurait pas su dire exactement de quelle partie du monde elle venait. Une hispanophone certes, mais originaire d'Espagne ou des Amériques ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir. Il avait décroché ce poste de concierge parce que Mark Creigh l'avait reconnu comme une personne discrète et respectueuse de la vie privée de ses clients. Le moindre soupçon de curiosité de sa part et il pourrait faire ses bagages.

Le jeune femme était charmante, sa fille adorable, et il se pliait volontiers en quatre, sinon en huit, pour satisfaire leurs moindres besoins. Ou pour ne rien satisfaire du tout.

Maria avait trouvé tout ce que Shaw désirait à l'infirmerie.

.

 

Brown sentait l'aiguille traverser ses chairs. Elle crispa une ou deux fois les mains à la sensation. Enfin, après avoir vérifié l'excellence de son travail, Shaw se redressa.

— Vous serrez comme neuve dans dix jours.

— Merci, mon capitaine.

Shaw ne bougea pas et Brown n'osa pas se relever.

— Élisa, commença doucement Shaw. Vous n'avez rien à me dire ?

— Non, mon capitaine, répondit un peu trop rapidement le jeune lieutenant.

— Sûre ?

— Sûre, mon capitaine.

— Si vous recommencez encore une fois, je mets fin à mon entraînement avec vous.

Brown n'avait pas besoin que Shaw lui expliquât ce qu'elle ne devait pas recommencer.

— Vous avez compris ?

— Oui, mon capitaine.

— On va plonger ?

Brown se redressa et acquiesça vivement.

— Je vais chercher mon matériel, fit Shaw.

— Je vous attends.

— Si Maria est okay, vous voulez bien qu'elle nous accompagne ?

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Avec Alma ?

— Oui, sourit Brown.

Elle aimait plonger avec l'enfant. Alma possédait des yeux de lynx et une curiosité insatiable. Quand elle voyait quelque chose, un poisson, un coquillage, des antennes qui dépassaient d'une fissure ou des coraux, elle appelait Élisa et sa mère et elle leur montrait du doigt l'objet de sa curiosité. Maria ou Élisa, souvent les deux à la fois, plongeaient pour aller voir de plus près. Elles remontaient ensuite et commentaient avec Alma leur découverte. Maria traînait une petite planche de surf derrière elle et elles discutaient appuyées dessus. Parfois, Maria ou Élisa remontaient un coquillage, une holothurie ou un corail champignon. Elles l'observaient avec l'enfant, puis l'une des deux jeunes femmes allait soigneusement le remettre là où elle l'avait pris. Alma se refroidissait très vite. Lors des première plongée en compagnie de sa mère, au bout de vingt minutes, frigorifiée, elle demandait à rentrer ou se refermait sur elle-même en position de fœtus et souvent, l'enfant finissait sa sortie collée et tremblante contre sa mère. Et puis, Maria avait eu l'idée de remplacer la bouée qu'elle emportait derrière elle pour qu'Alma pût lui parler ou s'appuyer dessus si elle était fatiguée de palmer par une planche de surf. Depuis, dès qu'Alma avait froid, elle grimpait dessus. Elle gardait son masque et son tuba et continuait d'observer le fond marin. Grâce à l'enfant, Élisa voyait deux fois plus de choses que si elle avait plongé seule. Les bavardages d'Alma l'amusaient et elle avait beaucoup appris en sa compagnie. D'autant plus que Maria possédait des encyclopédies très complètes sur les poissons des récifs coralliens, sur la flore et la faune de l'océan indien et qu'une fois revenue de ses sorties en mer, elle les consultait avec Alma pour retrouver les noms de tout ce qu'elles avaient vu durant leur plongée. Une habitude qui plut au très sérieux officier des Marines et qui lui rappelait les débriefings après une patrouille de reconnaissance ou une opération sur le terrain.

Élisa avait grandi sur une plage, elle aimait la mer, elle avait guidé son frère dans sa découverte du milieu marin et elle se joignit avec beaucoup de plaisir aux échanges qu'entretenaient Maria et Alma aussi bien dans l'eau qu'une fois qu'elles étaient revenues sur terre ferme. Maria, outre ses encyclopédies possédait dans son ordinateur, un nombre impressionnant de documentaires ayant pour sujet la vie marine ou la faune et la flore à travers le monde.

Le capitaine Shaw aimait la solitude, elle était souvent partie plonger seule très tôt le matin ou en fin de journée avant que le soleil ne se couchât. Après être partie se promener avec sa fille calée sur sa hanche. Elle dînait le soir avec tout le monde et elle partait ensuite marcher avec Anne-Margaret, que la petite dormît ou pas. Maria, si elle avait déjà couché Alma se joignait à elles. Brown les entendait parfois converser, mais le plus souvent, elles déambulaient silencieusement. Un peu comme Brown le faisait quand elle accompagnait Maria avant que le capitaine n'arrivât. Elle s'était retirée ensuite de peur de les gêner. Maria lui en avait fait le reproche et elle avait traité Élisa d'idiote quand elle avait su ce qui avait motivé son retrait. Le capitaine n'avait rien dit, mais elle avait proposé plusieurs fois à Brown de l'accompagner quand Maria était accaparée par sa fille. Son invitation avait tellement touché Brown qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de refuser. Elles avaient marché tranquillement côte à côte. Shaw n'avait jamais engagé une conversation. Brown n'avait rien à lui dire, mais marcher aux côtés de cette femme qu'elle admirait tant, qu'elle respectait tant, l'émut parfois jusqu'aux larmes. Larmes qu'elle dissimula soigneusement au capitaine.

— Et pour Anne-Margaret ? demanda Brown.

— Je vais appeler la réception, répondit Shaw. Elle dort, mais je vais la réveiller avant de partir et avec un peu de chance elle aura faim, ça lui évitera de gueuler comme un goret qu'on égorge si elle a faim pendant que nous ne sommes pas là.

Brown se fendit d'un demi-sourire. Le capitaine ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'image idyllique qu'on se faisait d'une jeune mère.

— Vous allez prévenir Maria et Alma ? demanda Élisa.

— Ouais, on vous retrouve sur la plage. N'oubliez pas la planche.

Shaw rangea son matériel de soin et s'éloigna. Au moment de franchir la baie vitrée, elle se retourna vers Brown. Le lieutenant la regarda. Shaw hésita un moment. Elle soupira soudain.

Cela ne servait à rien qu'elle fût partie s'isoler deux ans si elle restait toujours aussi fermée et muette qu'elle l'avait toujours été. Si elle ne faisait pas parfois un effort. Un effort pour affronter ses sentiments, pour avouer aux gens qu'elle tenait à eux, pour l'accepter, pour ne pas sentir embarrassée et ridicule. Elle avait blessé trop de gens par le passé. Son silence et le confort que lui apportait son indifférence avaient heurté des gens qui ne les méritaient pas.

C'était difficile de montrer aux autres qu'ils ne lui étaient pas indifférents. Elle se sentait vulnérable et elle ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi c'était si important et en quoi c'était utile. Mais elle comprenait que ce fût important pour eux.

.

 

Durant des mois, dans le silence de sa cabane, cernée par l'hiver et la forêt, elle avait longuement réfléchi à l'attitude de Genrika, repassé en mémoire les griefs dont la jeune fille lui avait fait part, cherché à analyser les raisons qui avaient déclenché les pleurs, les colères et les joies de la jeune fille. En quoi, elle, Shaw pouvait être responsable de ces pleurs, de ces colères et de ces joies.

Root l'avait parfois enjointe d'appeler Genrika quand elles se trouvaient en déplacement, elle ne lui avait jamais fait aucun reproche, mais elle avait quand même évoqué le plaisir qu'en retirerait Genrika si Shaw lui donnait de ses nouvelles et s'inquiétait d'elle. S'inquiéter. Voilà où se situait la pierre d'achoppement. Pourquoi s'inquiéter pour Genrika si Shaw la savait en sécurité ?

Quand Shaw vivait avec Alma, Maria appelait tous les jours sa fille. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas, elle l'appelait simplement pour lui dire bonjour et écouter sa fille lui raconter ses journées. Shaw avait trouvé Maria ridicule et leurs conversations sans intérêt.

Elle avait trouvé ces appels inutiles parce qu'elle s'était identifiée à Maria. Elle avait compris bien plus tard qu'elle n'avait pas analysé la situation sous le bon angle. Si Alma manquait certainement à Maria, la jeune Mexicaine n'avait pas appelé sa fille pour cette raison. Elle n'avait pas répondu à ses propres besoins, mais, à ceux d'Alma. Alma accourait quand sa mère appelait. Quoi qu'elle fit, elle laissait tout en plan et se précipitait sur son ordinateur. Ces appels lui faisaient plaisir. Parfois, Maria l'avait dérangée alors qu'elle jouait avec Genrika et Lee, et si elle ne refusait pas l'appel de sa mère, elle l'écourtait et le résumait à une simple salutation pressée. Si elle ne jugeait pas avoir plus urgent à faire, elle babillait et lui racontait mille et un détails, souvent futiles de la vie qu'elle partageait avec Lionel, Lee, Genrika, Khatareh et Shaw au lac de la Prune. Maria écoutait patiemment, elle l'interrompait pour lui demander des éclaircissements sur certains points qu'elle n'avait pas compris ou obtenir des précisions qui avaient semblé complètement idiotes à Shaw.

Des demandes auxquelles Alma répondait toujours avec force nouveaux détails.

Une perte de temps qui allumait des étoiles dans le regard d'Alma.

Shaw avait modifié son angle d'attaque.

Les résultats qu'elle obtint se révélèrent illogiques et incompréhensibles, mais elle ne pouvait pas les récuser. Les appels de Maria répondaient au besoin de sa fille. Lesquels ? Shaw n'en avait aucune idée par contre, elle avait élaboré une analyse comparative dont Alma avait été le témoin-test.

Shaw ne connaissait intimement que très peu de gens. Si elle voulait des résultats, elle devait connaître les situations familiales et le parcours sentimentales de chaque témoin. Sa liste comparative se limita à quatre personnes : Root, Genrika, Reese et elle. Ces quatre-là étaient les seuls pour lesquels elle possédait suffisamment de données.

Cinq sujets d'étude. Les âges étaient différents, leurs cultures étaient différentes, leurs expériences étaient différentes, mais tous possédaient des histoires familiales chaotiques ou atypiques.

D'abord, le père de chacun d'entre eux avait été absent. Le père de John avait été tué au Liban au cours de l'opération Diodon, le sien était mort dans un accident de la route, et Genrika, Alma et Root n'avaient pas connu le leur. Shaw noircit abstraitement la colonne du père.

Ensuite, tous avaient été élevés par leur mère. Celle de John était morte alors qu'il était adolescent, la mère de Root souffrait de trouble de la personnalité et bien que Shaw n'eut jamais discuté à ce propos avec Root, elle savait que sa mère n'avait pas tenue son rôle auprès de sa fille. Enfant, Root avait été négligée et elle n'était restée socialement intégrée que grâce à la présence d'Hannah Frey. Une fois celle-ci disparue, Root avait basculé dans la clandestinité. La mère de Genrika s'était battue pour ses idéaux de justice et de liberté, et elle avait fini incarcérée au fin fond de la Russie. Quant à la mère de Shaw, elle, s'était occupé d'elle. Matériellement. Scolairement. Universitairement. Puis, elle l'avait rayée de sa mémoire. Alma était donc la seule qui, depuis sa naissance jusqu'à présent, avait bénéficié sans interruption de l'attention de sa mère. De sa tendresse.

Cela la rendait-elle différente de Shaw, de Root, de John ou de Genrika ?

Alma vouait une confiance absolue dans l'amour qu'éprouvait sa mère à son égard. Shaw avait toujours cru que sa mère ne l'aimait pas, Root lui avait confié un jour qu'elle avait longtemps détesté sa mère, qu'elle l'avait haïe de longues années avant d'être enfin capable de lui pardonner ses errements. Elle ne savait rien des relations que John entretenait avec sa mère et Genrika ne lui avait jamais parlé de la sienne.

Elle ne pouvait rien tirer de ces données, excepté peut-être qu'Alma vouait la même confiance absolue dans l'amour que les autres pouvait éprouver pour elle, que, elle, pouvait éprouver pour eux. L'amour jouait un rôle prédominant dans la vie de l'enfant et elle s'inquiétait toujours des sentiments que pouvaient éprouver ses proches les uns envers les autres. Elle avait été jusqu'à aller retrouver Shaw dans la forêt pour s'assurer que la jeune femme qu'elle aimait n'avait pas oublié qu'elle aimait des gens et que des gens l'aimait. Elle n'avait pas compris que Shaw ne sût pas si sa mère l'aimait parce qu'Alma savait que Maria l'aimait et qu'elle n'en avait jamais douté. Ses préoccupations exaspéraient Shaw. Pourtant, elles étaient réfléchies et si Shaw se montrait honnête, elle reconnaissait qu'Alma faisait preuve de beaucoup de sagesse.

Shaw n'avait jamais rien compris aux sentiments. Même maintenant alors elle s'efforçait de ne plus se mentir et de ne plus mentir aux autres, elle avait du mal à les exprimer et plus encore à les analyser.

Shaw n'était jamais sûre de la nature exacte de ses sentiments.

Root était un cœur solitaire. Elle croyait en l'amour, mais, après la mort d'Hanna Frey, elle ne l'avait plus jamais expérimenté avant de connaître Athéna.

John avait sabordé son histoire avec Jessica, la jeune femme était morte et il s'en sentait responsable. Shaw était sûre qu'il avait ensuite évité toute relation sentimentale. Zoé était une amie et elle doutait que la psy qu'avait évoquée Root eût remporté plus de succès. Carter seule avait réussi à le piéger. Mais peut-être John avait-il senti que leur histoire serait brève et Joss était morte dans ses bras avant qu'il n'eût songé à la quitter. Il l'aurait pourtant fait un jour ou l'autre. Le jour où il aurait compris qu'elle voulait faire sa vie avec lui.

Quant à Genrika... Gen était différente. Plus ou moins. Shaw ne se rappelait pas que la jeune fille lui eût parlé d'un quelconque camarade à part le garçon en compagnie de qui Root et Shaw l'avaient retrouvée à Richmond, pourtant, la jeune fille lui avait semblé sociable et extravertie. Genrika ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa mère non plus. Ni en bien ni en mal. Ni qu'elle lui manquait ni qu'elle ne lui manquait pas. Shaw n'avait jamais penser que Gen pût être solitaire parce qu'elle l'avait toujours connue pot-de-colle et horriblement bavarde. Avec elle. Avec Root. Avec Lee. Avec Fusco. Avec John.

Et avec les autres ?

Elle ne savait pas. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'était que Genrika lui en avait voulu de ne jamais l'avoir recontactée après l'avoir sauvée des mains des flics véreux qui voulaient la descendre, et l'avoir libérée de la tutelle de son cousin drogué jusqu'à la moelle. Que Genrika lui avait confié la médaille de son grand-père qu'elle adorait. Qu'elle lui en avait encore plus voulu quand Shaw ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle pendant les longues semaines durant lesquelles celle-ci était partie à la recherche de Maria Alvarez au Brésil, partie affronter ce détraqué d'Imitateur, toutes ces semaines durant lesquelles Shaw avait vécu un enfer, durant lesquelles Maria, puis Root avait été torturées, durant tout ce temps passé à Bethesda à essayer de surnager au milieu des combats, des blessées et de ses propres démons.

Au bout de sa réflexion, Shaw avait réalisé que, peut-être, Genrika attendait d'elle ce que Maria apportait tous les jours à sa fille. Sa présence attentive et l'assurance sans cesse renouvelée qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne l'oubliait pas.

Si Gen avait vraiment aspiré à cela, alors Shaw avait failli. Elle avait reproduit avec Genrika le comportement de sa mère envers elle. Celui dont avait souffert Shaw durant toute son enfance, toute son adolescence. Durant toute sa vie d'adulte. Cette attitude qui l'avait laissée dans l'incertitude, dans la peur, qui l'avait lentement amenée à croire que sa mère ne l'aimait pas. Qu'elle ne l'avait peut-être jamais aimée. Parce que sa fille était une handicapée. Parce que Shaw était différente et qu'elle l'avait toujours déçue.

Genrika souffrait de ce qu'elle prenait pour de l'indifférence.

Alma traversait ses journées d'un pas assuré et serein. Il lui arrivait certainement de pleurer, de se mettre en colère, mais Shaw ne l'avait jamais vue que calme, douce et souriante. Maria écartait les nuages qui obscurcissait son ciel. Quand Alma était fatiguée, quand elle avait peur, quand elle avait froid ou faim, quand elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose, Maria était là. Toujours là. La jeune juge ne refusait jamais de la prendre dans ses bras, elle ne s'impatientait jamais de ses questions, et si Alma, tout à coup, exprimait un besoin de tendresse infantile, Maria y subvenait. À cinq ans, il arrivait encore à l'enfant de téter au sein de sa mère.

L'arrivée de Shaw avait ravivé une habitude qui tendait pourtant à disparaître

— Tu as encore du lait ? avait demandé Shaw à Maria.

— Oui... avait soupiré la jeune Mexicaine. J'ai l'impression que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais... Tu me trouves ridicule ?

— Non.

Maria avait caressé la tête d'Alma.

— Je me dis qu'elle arrêtera bien un jour. Enfin, j'espère.

Alma avait bougé la tête pour exprimer sa désapprobation.

— Si tu m'embêtes, j'arrête, l'avait menacé Maria.

L'enfant s'était serrée contre elle et Maria avait éclaté de rire. Alma avait lâché le sein et elle avait regardé sa mère d'un air innocent.

— J'aime bien, avait-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

— Je sais.

— Tu es fâchée ?

— Non.

Alma s'était ensuite tournée vers Shaw.

— Maintenant, tu as du lait toi-aussi.

Maria avait éclaté de rire.

— Ouais, ben rêve pas, Alma, avait grogné Shaw avant de pointer un doigt en direction de Maria et d'ajouter : Et toi, ne te marre pas !

L'enfant avait souri facétieusement, elle plaisantait.

Alma du haut de ses cinq ans montrait plus de sagesse que John qui courait vers la mort avec fatalité, que Root qui dénouait et manipulait pourtant avec une aisance diabolique les sentiments des autres, que Shaw — ça ne n'était pas vraiment difficile — et que Genrika réunis. Et pourquoi ? À cause de sa mère. De Maria. De cette foutue juge. De... de quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Shaw avait pris une décision après avoir longuement médité sur les bords de la Tasseïeva. Anne-Margaret l'avait, seule, empêché de donner corps à son projet. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle pensât une fois encore à Maria.

Une fois l'enfant en sécurité, elle aurait les mains et l'esprit libres pour mener à bien la mission qu'elle s'était fixée. Une fois celle-ci accomplie, elle pourrait enfin réintégrer son monde l'esprit en paix. Enfin, presque.

Si Shaw avait douté, son séjour aux Seychelles avait balayé ses dernières hésitations. Les relations qu'entretenaient Alma et Maria, même si elles étaient imparfaites, même si elles ne correspondaient pas aux standards prônés par les gourous de la santé, la morale ou les institutions sanitaires, elles avaient confirmé à Shaw que Maria concourait à l'équilibre émotionnel et affectif de sa fille. Elle ne la couvait pas, elle ne la sur-protégeait pas, mais elle était toujours présente quand Alma avait besoin d'elle. Maria saurait prendre soin d'Anne-Margaret.

Maria était telle que Shaw l'avait laissée à Bethesda. Telle qu'elle l'avait parfois retrouvée sur son écran d'ordinateur.

.

 

Voilà pourquoi Shaw venait de se retourner vers Élisa Brown. Le jeune lieutenant méritait autre chose que l'attention affectée de celle qu'elle considérait toujours comme sa supérieure. Brown était plus qu'un officier. Plus qu'un simple soldat. Plus qu'une sœur d'arme.

— Élisa ?

— Mon capitaine ?

— Ne m'appelez pas comme ça.

— D'accord, Sam.

— Je vous aime bien, Élisa, dit précipitamment Shaw avant que sa voix ne se raffermît. Vous êtes une fille bien. Ne l'oubliez jamais.

Shaw tourna les talons et referma la baie vitrée derrière elle.

Voilà, c'était dit. Shaw se sentait stupide et assez fière d'elle-même.

— Tu en fais une tête, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Maria qui avait surpris son expression.

Shaw se pinça les lèvres. Et rougit. La physionomie de Maria s'éclaira.

— Des petits secrets, Sameen ?

— Pas plus que tu n'en as.

— C'est Élisa ? Ta petite protégée ?

— Mais arrête avec ça, bougonna Shaw. Depuis deux ans, tu me fais chier avec cette histoire de petite protégée.

— C'est ta petite protégée. Tu l'aimes bien et tu te sens responsable d'elle, même si en ce moment, c'est elle qui prend soin de toi. N'empêche que tu t'inquiètes.

— Et pas toi, peut-être ?

— Si.

— On ne peut pas aider quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être aider, déclara Shaw.

— Oui, ça tu sais quelque chose.

Shaw se rembrunit.

— Que s'est-il passé, elle t'a parlé ? demanda Maria.

— Non.

— Alors quoi ?

— Rien.

Maria se planta devant Shaw, la mine sévère.

— Sameen...

— Tu ne veux pas me lâcher ?

— Non.

— Merde, jura Shaw en colère. Pourquoi j'aime toujours des chieuses ?

Maria sourit.

— Élisa est une chieuse, elle aussi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non.

— Mais... ?

Shaw releva les yeux sur Maria.

— Mais rien, se défendit Shaw.

— Sameen.

— Je lui ai dit que... si elle avait besoin de moi.

— Je crois qu'elle le sait déjà, et je ne pense pas que tu lui aies dit ça.

— Mais merde !

— Tu ne ferais pas cette tête si tu lui avais dit ça.

— Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais bien et que c'était une fille bien. Qu'elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Voilà, t'es contente, maintenant ?

— Et bien... apprécia Maria.

— Si tu continues, je te frappe, je te jure que je le ferai.

Maria décida de ne pas pousser Shaw plus loin. Elle l'aurait bien pris dans ses bras, mais... Mais... Mais quoi ? Elle s'approcha de Shaw et l'embrassa sur la joue. Shaw se recula vivement en s'essuyant la joue du revers de la main.

— Il n'y a pas qu'Élisa qui soit une fille bien, laissa sérieusement tomber Maria.

Shaw grommela.

— Tu voulais quelque chose ?

— Oui, on va plonger sur le récif avec Élisa, elle voulait savoir si tu voulais venir et si Alma pouvait nous accompagner.

— Mmm, excellente idée.

— Tu peux téléphoner pour Anne-Margaret ?

— Oui.

— Merci.

— On se retrouve dans un quart d'heure ? Le temps que Luisa arrive.

— Ouais.

Shaw passa dans sa chambre pour se changer et attendit la jeune femme qui garderait Anne-Margaret pendant leur absence.

Elle retrouva Brown et Maria sur la plage, déjà en tenue. Alma parlait avec volubilité au jeune lieutenant tandis que celle-ci lui enfilait sa combinaison de plongée.

Elles partirent ensuite leurs affaires à la main. Maria se chargea de la planche de surf, mais ce fut Élisa qui rinça, puis lécha le verre du masque d'Alma avant de le rincer une nouvelle fois. Alma enfila son masque. Élisa lui arrangea les courroies et retira délicatement les cheveux qui s'étaient faufilés sous la jupe en silicone. Alma se débrouilla ensuite toute seule pour enfiler ses palmes.

Elle plongeait avec sa mère depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées sur l'île. Elle palmait très bien et si son nez n'avait pas été trop petit pour qu'elle pût le pincer à travers son masque et décompresser, elle aurait plongé en profondeur. Ce qu'elle faisait quand elle portait ses lunettes de piscine.

Elles palmèrent ensuite vers le récif. Les coraux avaient souffert d'un réchauffement des eaux quelques années auparavant, mais face au large, le récif avait conservé toute sa beauté. Élisa plongeait sans gants et touchait à tout. Maria était beaucoup plus prudente. Si Alma désignait un truc qui lui avait semblé bizarre, Élisa plongeait, regardait et touchait, ramenait parfois le truc en question à la surface pour qu'Alma pût l'examiner.

— Vous êtes taré, Brown, lui reprocha Shaw.

— Vous oubliez que je suis née les pieds dans l'eau, mon capitaine, que je connais bien le milieu marin, et que je suis prudente.

— Pff, vous ne direz pas ça quand un corail ou une bestiole vous aura inoculé un poison ou une toxine.

— Lissa s'est déjà fait piqué, intervint Alma. Mais elle n'a pas pleuré.

— Vraiment ? demanda Shaw en fixant narquoisement Brown des yeux.

— Lissa est très courageuse, comme toi ou maman. Pas vrai Mama ?

— Oui, j'approuve.

— N'importe quoi, bougonna Shaw.

— Je fais vraiment attention, et je me suis juste fait brûler une ou deux fois. Je n'aime pas plonger avec des gants. J'aime bien sentir sous mes doigts la texture des choses que je touche.

— Mouais...

— Tu ne portes pas de gants non plus, Sameen, observa très justement Maria.

— Ouais, mais je ne passe pas mon temps à tripoter tout ce qui me tombe sous la main.

— Parce que tu es modeste.

— …

— Tu reconnais ne pas tout connaître. J'ai remarqué que tu ne touchais jamais ce que tu ne connaissais pas, mais que si tu avais vu Lissa tenir en main ou toucher un corail, une plante ou un animal, tu n'hésitais pas ensuite à le toucher toi-aussi.

— Je ne suis pas née les pieds dans l'eau, grommela Shaw.

— Voilà ce que j'entendais par modeste, sourit Maria.

.

 

Alma adorait les poissons-ballons et les comatules. Les poissons-ballons se déplaçaient lentement et ils leur arrivaient, quand ils fuyaient, de se prendre le nez dans un rocher. Les comatules exhibaient leur grâce légère plantées sur leurs trois pieds aux sommets des amas coralliens ou des rochers. Elles arboraient une infinité de couleurs. Alma fondait pour les comatules noires dont chaque extrémité de ses pinnules brillait d'une goutte d'or. Élisa s'amusait à les toucher doucement. Shaw l'avait imitée. Les comatules collaient aux doigts. Elles étaient gracieuses et amusantes. Alma rêvait d'en voir une nager. Élisa lui avait raconter comment elle se déplaçaient en volant.

— Ce ne sont pas des plantes ?!

— Non ce sont des échinodermes, comme les étoiles de mer ou les oursins.

Élisa avait trouvé des vidéos où l'on voyait des comatules se détacher de leur rocher et nager. Le spectacle avait fasciné Alma.

Elles rentrèrent deux heures plus tard alors que la marée remontait. Alma avait froid. Elle s'installa grelottante sur la planche de surf. Maria la tira jusqu'à la plage. Elle l'enjoignit à retirer sa combinaison, retira la sienne, puis la prit dans ses bras pour remonter à la villa.

— Sam, vous voulez nager un peu ?

Le prénom. Shaw compris que Brown ne l'invitait pas à se détendre, mais à s'entraîner. Shaw n'avait pas perdu de masse musculaire durant sa retraite. Couper du bois avait entretenu sa forme et elle avait pas mal marché en raquettes, du moins jusqu'au mois de mars. Après, Anne-Margaret avait trop pesé dans son ventre, et une fois l'enfant née, elle n'avait eu personne à qui la confier. Elle recevait parfois quelques visites, mais c'était des chasseurs ou des pêcheurs et ils aimaient bien trop la vodka pour que Shaw se risquât à leur laisser sa fille. Elle avait travaillé son cardio au saut à la corde, mais elle ne s'était pas montrée très assidue et Brown voulait travailler sa résistance sur de longues distances.

— Je vous suis.

Elle déposèrent leurs affaires de plongée sur la planche de surf, retirèrent leur bermuda et leur tee-shirt et retournèrent à l'eau.

— Vous rentrez quand ? leur demanda Maria avant qu'elles ne plongeassent. Je vous attends pour le dîner ?

— Oui. On va juste nager, répondit Élisa.

.

 

Quatre jours plus tard, Brown conseilla à Shaw d'aller se coucher tôt, Shaw releva la tête de son assiette :

— Je peux savoir le programme ?

— Test d'évaluation. Sur deux jours.

— Okay.

— Pas besoin de vous rappeler d'autres consignes ?

— Non, fit Shaw en regardant à regret les plats posés sur la table.

— Ne vous privez pas quand même, et pour le poisson vous pouvez en mangez autant que vous voulez.

— C'est quoi un test ? demanda Alma.

— Je veux voir si Sam est prête.

— Prête à quoi faire ?

— À partir.

Alma se rembrunit.

— À partir en mission, précisa Élisa.

— Oh...

Les yeux d'Alma brillèrent d'admiration.

— Tu vas sauver quelqu'un ?

— Peut-être.

— C'est une mission secrète ? chuchota Alma.

— Mouais.

Quand Shaw fut partie se coucher après un dîner léger, et qu'Alma l'eût suivie, Maria passa Brown à la question :

— Elle est prête ?

— Oui.

— Pourquoi ce test, alors ?

— Pour qu'elle en soit persuadée. Pour la mettre en confiance.

— Mmm... Comme quand je t'ai envoyée ouvrir une voie à Smith Rock ?

— Oui, pareil.

— Et après, tu sais où elle va ?

— Non. Elle ne t'a rien dit non plus ?

— Pas plus que toi, Lissa.

Brown s'arrêta de respirer. Maria ne s'engagea pas plus loin.

— Alma voudrait assister au test. Elle peut ?

— Oui, bien sûr, se détendit Brown.

— Tu n'as pas prévu des épreuves humiliantes et sadiques ?

— Euh, non, non.

— Tu n'as pas prévu non plus que Sameen te file une nouvelle correction ?

— …

— Lissa ? Tu comptes te retrouver au tapis encore une fois ? Sameen ne t'a même pas encore enlevé les fils de jeudi dernier. Mais, peut-être, parce que c'est sans doute la dernière fois que tu vas l'affronter... Parce que tu as prévu un combat n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, murmura Brown.

— Donc comme ce sera le dernier ? tu as décidé de te prendre une nouvelle correction ? De te faire punir ?

— Mais, Maria, je ne... je... balbutia Brown.

— Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Lissa.

— Le capitaine m'a interdit de... euh...

— De chercher à te faire punir ?

— De la chercher.

— De profiter d'elle pour expier tes fautes ?

Brown se mordit la lèvre et elle baissa la tête. Maria avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le lieutenant Élisa Brown, officier d'active, grande, droite, solide. Courageuse. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Où était la femme qui avait combattu à ses côtés en Virginie, qui l'avait accompagnée à Smith Rock, qui l'avait soutenue durant une année entière ? Où était passée la jeune femme qui l'avait aimée ?

Brown s'était recroquevillé sur sa chaise. Maria ne voyait plus d'elle que le haut de son crâne. Élisa lui avait raconté ses combats contre l'alcool, les cauchemars, les peurs irraisonnées. Les blessures et les traumatismes liés à sa détention au Nouveau-Mexique. Le médecin qui l'avait aidée. Maria partageait certaines de ses expériences et elle ne l'avait pas caché à Élisa.

Leurs fêlures les avaient rapprochées, l'aveu qu'elles s'en étaient faites. Elles avaient trébuché, elle trébuchaient parfois encore, elles n'avaient peut-être pas remporté la guerre, mais elles avaient remporté les plus grandes batailles et elles s'en étaient mutuellement félicitées.

Maria était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Shaw apaisée. Mère attentive et attentionnée, comme elle n'en avait jamais douté depuis que Shaw lui avait appris qu'elle était enceinte.

Elle venait de passer quinze jours aux côtés de Brown et de Shaw. En leur compagnie, elle avait expérimenté toute la palette de ses sentiments. La joie, Le bonheur simple de marcher sur la plage, de partager un repas ou de plonger en leur compagnie, l'émotion qui la mettait au bord des larmes quand elle surprenait Alma main dans la main avec l'une d'entre elles, la colère quand Élisa poussait Shaw à la violence, quand le sang coulait sous ses poings rageur, la contrariété de ne pas savoir ce qui tourmentait Brown, de ne pas savoir ce que Shaw avait en tête, qu'elles ne lui fissent pas assez confiance pour se confier à elle, l'amour et la peur de les perdre.

Elle se pencha par-dessus la table et força Brown à lever la tête. Des larmes brillaient dans les yeux du jeune officier.

— Lissa, souffla Maria.

— Excuse-moi, fit Brown en se levant. Je suis fatiguée. Ça ira mieux demain. Bonne nuit, Maria.

— Bonne nuit, Lissa.

Maria resta seule. Triste et angoissée. En colère de ne pas être en colère contre Shaw ou Élisa.

Elle regarda sa montre. Il était presque vingt-deux heures. Elle se leva et gagna sa chambre. Elle alluma son ordinateur. C'était l'heure de son rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Elle n'y avait pas renoncé avec l'arrivée d'Élisa Brown, pas plus renoncé à l'arrivée de Shaw, bien qu'elle eût hésité.

Maria avait toujours appris à maîtriser ses émotions, à orienter les conversations dans le sens qui l'arrangeait. Elle déjouait avec aisance les tentatives de manipulation et elle était devenue maître dans l'art de la dissimulation et du mensonge. Maria n'avait pas trouvé son maître, mais un égal. Une égale. Dangereuse, caustique, une oratrice de haut vol. Curieusement honnête et terriblement intelligente. Extrêmement compétente.

Elle n'avait pas eu à regretter de ne pas avoir annulé son dernier rendez-vous. Ce serait peut-être un peu plus dur cette semaine encore de lui cacher une partie de ce qui l'angoissait, mais elle lui avait assuré maintes fois que c'était à elle de choisir de ce dont elle voulait discuter. Qu'elle n'était ni juge, ni flic, ni membre d'un cartel, juste une oreille attentive et bienveillante. Que la confiance serait un élément essentiel de leur travail. Si Maria doutait, elle arrêterait leur collaboration avant que cela ne portât préjudice à l'estime qu'elle entretenaient l'une envers l'autre.

La roue cessa de tourner sur la fenêtre vidéo noire et un visage souriant apparu.

— Bonsoir, Maria.

— Bonsoir.

— Vous êtes bien installée ? On peut commencer ?

— Euh, non, attendez.

Maria s'empara de son ordinateur pour le poser sur sa table de nuit. Elle s'installa ensuite confortablement sur son lit, le dos calé par des coussins.

— Alma va bien ?

— Oui.

— Et Élisa ?

Maria soupira.

— Vous voulez me raconter ?

— Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle pense.

— Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle pense, Maria, je veux savoir ce que vous, vous pensez d'elle.

Maria ferma les yeux. Elle se rappela qu'elle ne devait pas parler de Sameen et elle se lança.

— Je me sens proche d'elle et je voudrais l'aider.

— Vous voudriez ?

— Elle ne veut pas... Je me sens seule et minable.

— Vous avez bu ?

— Vous voulez rire ? Avec Alma et Élisa ?

_Sans compter Sameen qui me taperait dessus et Anne-Margaret. Une enfant de six mois._

— Pourquoi vous sentez-vous seule ? Vous aimez Alma et vous aimez Élisa.

— Oui, mais...

— Vous en êtes où avec Élisa ?

— Nous sommes amies. Enfin, j'aimerais bien.

— Vous êtes redevenus intime ?

— Non, enfin, pas trop. Et puis, je ne suis pas à ce point en manque de sexe pour ne me satisfaire que de ça. Je ne me sens pas seule parce que je n'ai pas d'amant à mettre dans mon lit.

— Mmm...

— Je me sens responsable, Root. De moi, d'Alma, d'Élisa et je me sens seule face à cette tâche. Alma est gentille, c'est une enfant facile, elle est très attentionnée et c'est vraiment un plaisir de vivre avec elle. J'ai toujours aimé voyager avec elle, partager avec elle. Vous vous souvenez comment elle était au village Mebêngôkre ? Elle est toujours comme ça. Mais c'est une enfant et je suis sa mère.

— Et pour Élisa ?

— Élisa...

Elles discutèrent pendant une heure, puis Root mit fin à la séance, lui donna rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine et raccrocha après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Les deux jeunes femmes ne sortaient jamais du contexte strictement professionnel de leurs rendez-vous.

Root avait transgressé une seule fois ce principe. Quand elle avait senti Maria au creux de la vague.

Après la condamnation de Jeremy Lambert, Maria avait voulu se faire oublier, mais ne pas rester inactive. Elle avait renoncé à démissionner de son siège de membre de la Commission interaméricaine des droits de l'homme, mais la pression médiatique était devenue trop forte. Elle ne dormait plus et la commission, dépassée par sa notoriété et apeurée par le nombres d'ennemis que la jeune Mexicaine avait réussi à se faire au cour du procès du Chirurgien de la mort, hésitait à lui confier des dossiers. Élisa était partie en mission au Mexique et Maria n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles. Les Russes, trop voyants, s'étaient retirés de la partie. Officiellement, ils étaient repartis en Russie. Ils vivaient à New-York. A des millions de kilomètres d'elle.

Au bord de l'explosion, Maria avait démissionné. Une nuit blanche avait suivi et le sur-lendemain, elle embarquait sur un vol pour Conakry.

 

* * *

 

Elle avait manqué de chuter, accablée par l'échec et l'effondrement de tout ce qu'elle avait bâti durant ses longues passées à se battre contre les remords, contre le système, contre les Cartels, les préjugées, la corruption et le crime. Toutes ses années à survivre, à réussir, à s'imposer. Comme femme, comme étudiante, comme juge, comme députée, comme mère-célibataire. Et elle venait de renoncer à son poste de membre de la Commission interaméricaine des droits de l'homme. Elle venait de lâcher les Mebêngôkres à qui elle avait promis son aide, de lâcher tous ceux qui nécessitaient ses connaissances, pour qui son appui était un atout face aux rapaces. Elle ne pouvait plus se consacrer à son pays, plus se consacrer à son continent, il ne lui restait rien. Sentant sa résistance vaciller, elle avait attrapé Alma par la main et l'avait conduite chez son assistant Juan Ibanez. Elle la lui avait laissée en s'empêtrant dans des excuses confuses. Alma s'était jetée sur elle au moment où Maria quittait l'appartement.

— Ça va aller, Mama. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu verras, ça passera et ça ira mieux.

Maria s'était accroupie et s'était efforcée de lui sourire.

— Un câlin ? avait demandé Alma.

Maria avait ouvert ses bras et gentiment serré sa fille contre elle. Elle l'avait ensuite embrassée. Elle n'avait rien osé lui dire, rien osé lui promettre. Elle s'était relevée et avait vite pris congé avant de s'effondrer devant les yeux de sa fille. Elle avait serré les dents en prenant l'ascenseur. Il s'était arrêté au deuxième étage, un homme était rentré dans la cabine, il l'avait poliment saluée et elle avait retrouvé son empire sur elle-même. Un empire relatif. Elle avait acheté deux bouteilles de tequila dans la première épicerie qu'elle avait trouvée et elle était rentrée chez elle.

Elle voulait être seule, se bourrer la gueule, se détruire, s'emplir de dégoût à la vue de sa propre déchéance et s'écrouler ivre morte dans son lit ou sa baignoire.

Elle venait d'ouvrir sa bouteille, elle s'apprêtait à se servir un verre quand on sonna à sa porte. Elle fronça les sourcils, jura, et se garda bien d'aller ouvrir.

— Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre, jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle remplit son verre du liquide transparent et en huma avec délice l'odeur amère. Elle se laissa tomber dans son canapé, leva son verre, fit tournoyer le liquide avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Elle grimaça. De la tequila industrielle. Elle se pencha pour lire l'étiquette de la bouteille. Une mixto. Juste bonne à se bourrer la gueule. Tant mieux, pensa-t-elle cyniquement, elle ne méritait pas mieux que cela.

La sonnette de la porte vibra une nouvelle fois. Elle leva un doigt d'honneur dans sa direction et partit dans la cuisine. Elle récupéra du sel dans un placard et un citron jaune dans le réfrigérateur. La tequila était trop mauvaise pour la boire pure. Elle s'était souvent moqué des touristes qui croyaient se conformer à une pratique mexicaine ancestrale quand ils sacrifiaient au rite de la pincée de sel, du verre bu cul-sec et du citron vert mordu ensuite à pleines dents. De leur ignorance crasse. Elle les avaient pourtant accompagnés dans leur beuverie à la mexicaine quand elle noyait encore ses angoisses dans l'alcool, les confortant dans leur bêtise. Leur prouvant par la même occasion, qu'ils n'égaleraient jamais une Mexicaine dans un concours de beuverie. Ils s'écroulaient ivres-morts bien avant elle, et elle se retrouvait toujours seule à finir les bouteilles. Dans un état pas très différent de celui dans lequel elle se trouverait à la fin de la soirée.

Elle trancha des quartiers de citron qu'elle posa dans un bol et retourna au salon. Elle retomba dans son canapé, secoua la salière au-dessus de sa main. Lécha le sel, se pencha pour reprendre son verre, se renfonça dans son siège et leva le verre dans un toast dérisoire à la santé de ses échecs.

Une main se referma durement autour de son poignet.

Maria hurla de terreur. Quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle. Le contenu du verre se déversa sur ses vêtements. Elle hurla plus fort encore.

— Maria, soy yo, Root. Tranquilo.

Tétanisée par la peur, Maria réussit difficilement à tourner la tête.

— Root ? coassa-t-elle.

— Mmm, confirma Root en lui lâchant le poignet.

— Pero...

— Aty, m'a prévenu que les probabilités que vous quittiez votre poste s'élevaient tout à coup à 99,03 %. Depuis, votre confrontation à Samaritain, elles ont régulièrement augmenté. Elle s'élevait déjà à 69,29 % quand Jeremy Lambert a été arrêté, elle n'ont fait que grimper ensuite, mais avant-hier, elles ont dépassé 90 % et elles ont bondit de treize points en une seule journée. Ensuite, je n'avais pas besoin d'Aty pour savoir comment vous réagiriez à votre décision.

— …

— Je suis votre praticien, vous n'avez pas oublié ?

Le sang avait recommencé à circuler normalement dans les veines de Maria.

— Et que faîtes-vous de votre réserve professionnelle ? De votre éthique médicale ? la provoqua narquoisement Maria.

Root accompagna une grimace comique par un haussement d'épaules.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment médecin, vous savez.

— Oui, ça je m'en étais rendue compte, répliqua la jeune Mexicaine avec mépris.

Root sourit avec indulgence, contourna le canapé et s'assit à côté de Maria.

— Par contre, j'ai quelques principes et vous voir gâcher mon travail patiemment accompli me contrarie vraiment.

Honteuse et en colère, Maria esquissa un mouvement pour se lever et pouvoir ainsi déverser son fiel en position dominante. Root la retint fermement assise.

— Restez assise.

Maria s'emporta. Elle déversa un tombereau d'injures sur la femme si inopinément venue lui rendre visite ce soir.

— Et puis, comment êtes vous entrez ?

— Maria, la morigéna Root comme si elle s'était adressé à une enfant. Je pensais qu'après tout ce temps, vous ne vous étonneriez pas qu'une porte, même blindée, ne m'arrête pas.

— Je vais appeler le 911.

— Pff, bouda Root. Vous me décevez, Maria.

— Foutez le camp !

— Mmm, hésita Root.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la table basse qui leur faisait face et ses yeux s'allumèrent.

— Non.

Fermement tenue par Root, Maria ne pouvait pas se lever. Elle respirait hiératiquement aveuglée de fureur.

— Je n'ai jamais bu de tequila. Ça se boit vraiment avec du sel et du citron ?

— Oui.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui.

— Je sens un côté méprisant dans votre oui.

Root se pencha sur Maria.

— Vous êtes une fieffée menteuse aussi. Cette pratique date des années trente et seulement parce qu'on croyait que c'était un remède efficace contre la grippe espagnole. Une idée toute à fait stupide soit dit en passant, ajouta Root en se redressant. Les amateurs de tequila la boivent pure, sans glaçon et à température ambiante... Du moins, quand ce n'est pas...

Root attrapa l'une des bouteilles posée sur la table.

— … de la merde, conclue-t-elle avec une moue dégoûtée. Dîtes-moi, Maria ? Êtes-vous une vraie Mexicaine ou vous contentez-vous d'être une simple et si commune ivrogne ?

— Vous... fulmina Maria.

— Écoutez, j'ai peut-être fait une erreur tout à l'heure, si tel est le cas, je veux me faire pardonner.

— Si tel est le cas, sortez de chez moi et rentrez chez vous.

— Il n'y pas de vol prévu pour ce soir, dit Root d'un ton désolé.

— Vous n'avez pas votre jet ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous voyagez en classe économique ?

— Touchée ! clama Root en français.

Maria secoua la tête.

— Je ne pars pas et je me rachète, reprit Root. Sans compter que je suis avide de sensations.

Athéna protesta dans son oreille. Root n'y prit pas garde.

— Je ne me suis jamais... euh... comment diriez-vous cela ? Enivrée, saoulée ? Non, ça, c'est trop littéraire pour vous. Pas assez avilissant, n'est pas ?

— Je vous emmerde !

— Pochtronnée, bourrée la gueule, pris une biture, cuitée, beurrée, murgée ? Ah, oui, j'aime bien celui-là, s'enthousiasma Root. Je ne me suis jamais murgée à la tequila. Vous croyez que deux bouteilles suffiront ?

— …

— Peut-être pas. Aucune importance, j'en ai apporté deux autres. De l'alcool canadien. Du Caribou. Vous savez la bête à grands bois qui hantent les forêts du Canada et dont les cousins d'Europe tirent le traîneau du Père Noël.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait se demandait désespérément Maria maintenant noyée dans un flot de paroles ininterrompues.

— Le Caribou, c'est le top du top en matière d'alcool, 80° minimum, aromatisé au vin et aux fruits pour donner du goût. J'en ai apporté du un peu plus fort. Juste pour vous.

Root se redressa et se mit à genoux sur le canapé, elle attrapa un sac qu'elle avait laissé derrière, se rassit et extirpa deux bouteilles d'un liquide rougeâtre.

— Nous allons décoller, Maria. Nous murger en mariant l'Amérique du Nord et l'Amérique latine. Je ne suis pas sûre de ne pas vous vomir dessus avant la fin de la nuit, mais dans l'état que nous seront cela n'aura aucune importance. En plus, nous avons l'avantage d'être des femmes... ajouta-t-elle soudain d'un air égrillard.

— …

Root se pencha une nouvelle fois à l'oreille de la jeune juge abasourdie.

— Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, l'alcool existe ma libido. Je ne vous ai jamais désirée, mais l'alcool y pourvoira et vous n'être pas dotée d'un physique trop repoussant. En plus, vous aimez les femmes et je suis sûre que vous êtes une amante toute à fait acceptable.

Root fit une pause et s'excusa avant d'ajouter abruptement :

— Je vous ai menti. Je vous ai déjà désirée, j'en avais honte, mais je mouillais abondamment et j'avais tellement envie de vous que j'aurais accédé sans rechigner à votre requête de vous baiser toute la nuit, de vous faire hurler mon nom et de hurler le votre à mon tour sous vos caresses. Dommage que vous soyez tombée dans les pommes. En même temps, c'est vrai que c'était moi qui vous avais droguée.

Maria se retrouva encore une fois muette de surprise. Le langage salace, l'évocation d'un désir et d'une situation dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un jour Root lui parler ainsi.

— Ah, se redressa Root déçue. Mais j'oublie que vous n'avez pas vécu cette situation. Vous savez que Sameen m'a plongée dans ses simulations, dans  _cette_  simulation ?

Maria pâlit.

— Comment pouvez-vous ? souffla-t-elle sans force.

— La fange, Maria, lui dit durement Root. Vous voulez vous y vautrer ? Je vous accompagne.

— Mais, euh... Et Sameen ?

— Elle se joindrait à vous aussi. Peut-être qu'avant, elle vous aurait juste frapper pour vous empêcher de commettre une bêtise, mais si je ne me trompe pas, et je me trompe rarement, elle ne le ferait plus maintenant. Elle vous mettrait une de ces quatre bouteilles dans la main, elle en prendrait une pour elle. Elle vous regardait d'un air sombre et elle vous mettrait au défi de boire votre première bouteille cul-sec. Et si vous hésitiez, elle se fendrait d'une remarque désobligeante et commencerait sans vous. Si vous ne buviez pas la vôtre, elle vous l'arracherait des mains, elle la boirait à votre place et elle ferait pareil pour les deux autres.

— Estàs loca...

— Je vous aime bien, c'est tout.

— Et vous allez boire avec moi ?

— Ce n'est pas votre médecin qui est venue vous voir ce soir, Maria. Votre médecin vous aurait donné une leçon de morale, il ne vous aurait pas proposé de s'enivrer avec vous et pire encore, de coucher avec vous. Je suis venue vous voir parce que vous comptez pour Sameen et que, quand j'arrête d'être votre médecin, je vous considère comme une amie.

Maria contempla les bouteilles posées sur la table. Les deux bouteilles de mauvaise tequila qu'elle avait achetées comme une voleuse un peu plus tôt. Après avoir déposé Alma chez Juan et sa femme. Elle se rappela les regards inquiets du couple, l'attention que lui avait prêtée Alma. La gentillesse et la douceur qu'elle lui avait manifestée, ses paroles : « Ça va aller, Mama. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu verras, ça passera et ça ira mieux. »

Alma savait, elle soupçonnait son désarroi et sa peine. Maria n'avait plus jamais touché le moindre verre d'alcool depuis que l'enfant était née. Jamais. Elle avait toujours été plus forte que la tentation. Elle avait tout surmonté, jamais failli à l'engagement qu'elle avait pris après avoir bu quand elle était enceinte, qu'elle avait été malade. Elle avait pris cet engagement à haute voix en présence du médecin qui la suivait à Mexico. Grâce à qui elle allait mieux depuis des années.

Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et les larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues.

Root lui passa un bras en travers des épaules.

— Je suis désolée, Maria. Je ne voulais pas vous choquer ou vous faire du mal.

— Vous n'avez rien fait. C'est moi. Tout ce gâchis, c'est moi.

— Quel gâchis ?

Maria désigna les bouteilles d'un large geste de la main.

— Ça, ma vie.

— Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi, vous n'avez pas gâché votre vie.

— Je n'ai plus rien. Je ne suis plus utile à rien. J'ai laissé tomber tout le monde.

Le débordement de ses larmes s'intensifia.

— Qui avez-vous laissé tomber, Maria ?

Maria haussa les épaules

— Répondez au lieu de vous complaire dans votre chagrin et dans votre culpabilité.

— Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas venue voir votre patiente, renifla Maria.

— Je ne suis pas venue voir ma patiente, confirma Root.

— Je ne veux pas d'amie comme vous.

— Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis. Et j'aimerais bien obtenir ma réponse.

— Tout le monde.

— Alma est comprise dans le lot ?

Les traits de la jeune Mexicaine se durcirent.

— Ne mêlez pas ma fille à ça.

— Pourtant, elle n'est pas là.

— Je n'allais pas me bourrer la gueule devant elle. Il me reste quand même un minimum de fierté.

— Je suis ravie d'entendre que vous en êtes consciente.

Maria renifla et s'essuya les joues avec les doigts, elle détestait se montrer faible et vulnérable. Elle s'imagina avec les yeux rouges et gonflés. La morve lui coulait du nez, et renifler comme une gamine lui semblait être le comble du ridicule et de la déchéance, incapable de se départir du jugement qu'elle avait porté pendant des années sur les criminels. Elle méprisait ceux qui feignaient le remords et plus encore ceux qui pleuraient sincèrement parce qu'ils n'assumaient pas leurs actes.

— Maria, vous n'êtes pas une criminelle, lui dit Root comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Ne vous accablez pas de toutes les fautes.

Elle lui tendit une serviette sortie de Maria ne savait où.

— Merci.

— Par contre, vous pouvez battre votre coulpe en ce qui concerne Alma et votre tentation de céder à la dive bouteille.

— Je...

— Bah, ne vous cherchez pas d'excuses, à chacun ses tentations et ses vices.

— Vous...

— Le seul problème avec vous, c'est que vous mettriez en danger votre santé mentale et physique si vous y céder et que vous ne vous le pardonneriez pas. Mais si vous y tenez vraiment, et que vous croyez que cela vous fera du bien, on se... murge ensemble, on couche ensemble aussi si ça vous tente et demain, je vous sèvre.

— Vous êtes vraiment folle...

— La décision vous appartient.

— …

— Mais si vous renoncez à notre nuit de débauche, je vous offre un dîner de chef étoilé. Vous aimez la cuisine asiatique ?

— Vous avez kidnappé un chef en Chine avant de venir ?

— Non, mais un livreur m'attendait à l'aéroport avec tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

— Vous aviez prévu de dîner avec moi avant de me rencontrer ?

— Vous êtes Mexicaine, j'ai prévu de vous servir des plats du Hunan et du Sitchuan.

— Et si je vous avez jetée ?

— Pourquoi m'auriez-vous jetée ?

— Vous ne doutez de rien.

— Jamais si l'opération ne dépend que de moi.

Maria se fendit d'un sourire.

— J'aurais besoin de vos mains, reprit Root. Vous accepteriez de me servir de commis de cuisine ?

— Carrément ?

— Les commis efficaces sont indispensables aux grands chefs.

— Et vous êtes un grand chef ?

— Bien sûr !

— Et les bouteilles ?

— Vous voulez que je les vide dans l'évier ?

— Non.

— J'ai laissé mes commandes dans ma voiture, vous m'aidez à les remonter ?

— Euh, oui.

— On prépare le repas, on dîne ensemble tranquillement et ensuite, on discute.

— De quoi ?

— De votre avenir. Vous ne voulez quand même pas rester vous morfondre à Washington ?

— Non.

— La solution sera peut-être seulement provisoire, mais vous avez besoin de changer d'air et de vous sentir... comment diriez-vous cela ? Utile ?

Maria hocha la tête.

— On va trouver une solution. Allez, pour l'instant, on oublie, et on ne sacrifie plus qu'à Épicure.

Maria avait déjà bénéficié des talents culinaire de Root, et une fois encore la jeune femme se dépassa.

Maria ne retint aucun des noms sous lesquels Root lui désigna les plats qu'elle avait préparés, mais elle se régala de chacun d'entre eux. Root avait ménagé de servir des plats doux, sucrés, pimentés, des légumes, du poisson et de la viande : du tofu aux graines de soja noir, du poisson qu'elle avait ouvert en deux et recouvert artistiquement de divers sortes de piments avant de l'enfourner, du poulet aux amandes, des légumes verts cuits à l'eau et relevés d'ail et de sel, un plat d'aubergine que Maria trouva délicieux, des travers de porc qui lui laissèrent la bouche anesthésiée.

— C'est le poivre du Sitchuan, lui dit Root.

— C'est bizarre.

— Si vous n'en avez pas l'habitude, c'est aussi un excellent laxatif, avait grimacé Root d'un air complice.

Maria fit honneur aux travers de porc et vingt minutes plus tard, aux toilettes. Elle en ressortit avec un air tellement confus qu'il déclencha l'hilarité de Root.

Elles finirent le repas en sirotant du thé vert au fort goût d'herbe fraîche, que Root assura être cultivé dans la province du Henan, et en croquant des petits gâteaux de potiron.

Root avait entraîné Maria dans une préparation de trois heures et elles passèrent une heure à se féliciter de leur réussite et à faire honneur à leurs plats.

Ensuite, elles nettoyèrent la table et firent la vaisselle. Le dernier plat lavé. Root invita Maria à la rejoindre le salon.

— Vous avez toujours l'ordinateur que je vous avais donné ?

— Celui de Sameen ?

— Oui.

— Oui, je l'ai toujours.

— Allez le chercher, il est temps de bosser un peu.

Quand Root avait refermé le capot de l'ordinateur, Maria avait changé de patronyme et un billet d'avion l'attendait aux comptoirs de la Luthfansa dans deux jours. Après de longues recherches et de vives discussions, Maria avait candidaté comme avocate et consultante juridique auprès de l'ONG  _ACCORD Guinée_. Root et Athéna n'avaient pas protesté contre son choix, mais elles avaient dû batailler pour construire un CV à la jeune juge. Maria avait refusé de leur faire confiance, elle avait rapidement étudié le dossier de l'ONG, ses objectifs et ses missions, et discuté pied à pied toutes les informations inscrites sur son CV. Expériences, diplômes, publications, elle avait tout vérifié, supprimé ce que ne lui semblait pas crédible ou ce qui ne correspondait pas à des compétences qu'elles maîtrisait sur le bout des doigts.

— Vous apprendrez vite ce que vous ne connaissez pas, avait argué Root.

— Et je les rajouterai à mon CV à ce moment-là, pas avant.

Investie dans un domaine qui était le sien, Maria se montra ferme et incorruptible. Root dut se soumettre. Une fois le CV construit, Maria avait écrit une lettre de candidature spontanée. Elle y avait consacré une heure avant d'en être satisfaite et de daigner la soumettre à Root. Root l'imprima et s'arma d'un crayon à papier. Elle ajouta une ou deux virgules, en supprima autant, suggéra un retour à la ligne.

Pour le principe. La lettre était parfaite.

— Vous... commença Root en relevant les yeux de la lettre.

Son regard tomba sur Maria et elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. La jeune juge la toisait, sarcastique, un air de défi affiché sur ses traits.

— Je voulais vous complimenter, je crois que je vais éviter, fit Root.

— Je vous impressionne ?

— Votre arrogance m'impressionne, oui.

— Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez de si mauvaise foi.

Root rit de bon cœur :

— Vous êtes tellement sûre de vous.

— Vous auriez préféré que je vous rende une lettre insipide ?

— Non, celle-ci est parfaite.

— Évidemment, si je fais quelque chose je le fais bien, sinon ça ne sert à rien. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

— Oh, que si.

— Je l'envoie alors ?

— Mmm

— Je vais tenir compte de vos corrections aussi minimes soient-elles, je m'en voudrais de blesser votre fierté, fit narquoisement Maria

— …

— Avouez que vous pinaillez ?

— Mais ce sera mieux comme ça, se défendit Root.

— Oui, bien sûr, concéda Maria sur un ton qui montrait qu'elle n''était pas dupe.

— Maria est vraiment très forte, intervint Athéna dans l'oreille de Root.

— Pff...

— Elle t'a mouchée, Root.

— J'avoue.

— Athéna se moque de vous ?

— Oui.

Maria se fendit d'un sourire heureux. Elle effectua les corrections et elles envoyèrent la candidature. Athéna se débrouilla pour passer le courriel en ordre prioritaire. Elle inséra les publications supposées de Maria Rojas aux endroits où elles devaient figurer, ajouta son identité dans les fichiers des ONG ou des cabinets pour lesquels elle avait travaillé, lui créa des profils sur les réseaux professionnels ou grand-public et un historique remontant à plusieurs années d'activité.

— C'est délirant, murmura Maria en parcourant les pages de ses réseaux.

Une fenêtre apparue :

_Cela vous convient-il ?_

— Oui, c'est bien, c'est que...

La puissance d'Athéna lui donnait des sueurs froides.

— Vous pourriez faire cela pour n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oui._

— Manipuler les informations, les gens, les institutions, les procès, les élections, enfin tous ?

_Oui._

— Vous pourriez façonner le monde à votre idée.

_C'était l'objectif de Samaritain, pas le mien._

— Athéna ne veut pas de mal à l'humanité, Maria.

— Ce n'est pas ce que voulait aussi Samaritain ? Un monde parfait ?

— Oui, mais il méprisait les humains, Athéna les aime.

Maria n'était pas convaincue. Une nouvelle phrase apparut sur l'écran.

_L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions ? C'est à cela que vous pensez, Maria ?_

— Oui.

_Je ne veux pas le bien de l'humanité, je veux juste préserver sa liberté et empêcher qu'un autre Samaritain ne voit le jour et la lui retire._

— La liberté de choisir ? Que les humains aient cette liberté de faire le bien ou le mal ?

_Oui._

— Vous avez lu le  _Nouveau Testament_  ?

_Oui._

— C'est cette liberté que vous voulez préserver ? Celle que le Christ a apporté aux humains ?

_C'est à peu près l'idée._

— L'humanité n'est pas...

_Elle est constituée de gens bien, de gens forts, de gens faibles et de gens mauvais. C'est à eux de se bâtir un avenir, pas à moi de leur en bâtir un._

— Et s'ils mènent l'humanité à sa perte ?

_C'est leur choix._

— Mais il y aura des victimes innocentes.

_Il y a toujours des victimes innocentes, vous le savez très bien._

— Mmm.

Root regardait alternativement l'écran, sur lequel s'affichait les textes d'Athéna, et Maria. Root n'avait jamais initié une telle discussion avec Athéna. Athéna était un dieu. Qui était Root pour douter ou remettre ses actes en question ? Elle ne s'était même pas étonnée qu'Athéna ne lui communiquât plus à elle ou à John des numéros à sauver ou à empêcher de commettre des crimes. Maintenant, elle réalisait pourquoi. Son cœur s'attendrit soudain. Son bébé avait bien grandi.

Une nouvelle fenêtre annonça à Maria qu'elle avait reçu un courriel. Elle alla sur sa boîte.

— Ils ont déjà répondu, s'étonna-t-elle.

— Votre candidature était tellement exceptionnelle, fit Root avec emphase.

Maria ne releva pas. Sa demande était acceptée.

— Et voilà, se félicita Root en français.

— C'est...

— Parfait, la coupa Root. Vous allez maintenant profité de ce qu'il reste de la nuit pour dormir, puis vous prendrez un bon petit déjeuner, vous irez chercher Alma chez Juan, vous ferez vos valises ensemble et après demain après-midi, vous vous envolerez pour la Guinée équatoriale.

— Oui, répondit Maria à mi-voix.

— Vous travaillerez comme bénévole, Maria. Vous serez libre de faire ce que bon vous semble. Quand vous voudrez repartir, vous repartiez. C'est une solution temporaire, sauf si vous décidez du contraire. Si le moindre problème survient, si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, vous me contactez et on verra ensemble ce qu'il convient de faire. D'accord ?

— Oui.

— Je peux compter sur vous ?

— Oui. Mais, Root, vous ne voulez plus... Vous voulez arrêter nos séances ?

— À vous de choisir.

— Je veux continuer, d'ailleurs, je doute qu'un autre praticien accepte de consulter sur Internet et je me sens à l'aise avec vous.

— Vous vous sentez à l'aise avec le docteur Turing, ou bien avec Root ?

— Les deux.

— Mmm...

— Je sais oublier l'une quand je suis avec l'autre, lui assura Maria.

— C'est vrai. Je vous garde donc. Comme patiente et comme amie, même si vous rejetez parfois cette dernière.

— … ?

— L'amie, grimaça Root.

— Vous êtes stupide. Je voulais juste être seule.

— C'est très mal de boire seule, seuls les alcooliques font cela...

— Je...

— Vous avez bu ?

— Non.

— Donc, vous n'êtes pas alcoolique. Allez prendre votre douche.

— Vous restez dormir ?

— Qui va préparer votre petit déjeuner demain matin si je m'en vais ?

Et ce fut la seule fois où le docteur Turing entremêla ses relations avec Maria et Root.

 

* * *

 

Brown passa sa chemise par-dessus sa tête et retira son bermuda. Elle était déjà pieds nus. Shaw en profita pour boire.

— Amenez-vous, Sam.

Shaw referma le thermos et le lança à Maria. Surprise, la jeune Mexicaine sursauta, mais elle le rattrapa.

— Pas mal, apprécia Shaw.

— Ça t'amuses, lui reprocha Maria.

— Ouais.

— Tu te venges de tes frustrations ?

— Je ne suis pas frustrée.

Maria lança un grimace entendue. Shaw grommela en réponse.

— Sam ! s'impatienta Brown

— J'arrive.

— Au pas de gymnastique ! claqua la voix impatiente.

Shaw retint un soupir et Maria se fendit d'un sourire. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à aucune sélection militaire. Elle existait à tout les niveaux. N'importe qui ne rentrait pas comme il voulait dans les rangs de l'armée, d'autant plus s'il visait des corps d'élites. Maria, parce qu'elle avait vécu avec Brown, parce que Jack Muler, quand il avait été guéri et qu'il était revenu de permission, avait rejoint l'équipe des agents du FBI qui veillait sur elle, avant et pendant tout le procès, parce qu'elle aimait Shaw et Élisa, avait consulté tout les sites qui parlait de l'USMC, lu tout les articles qu'elle avait pu trouvés publiés sur Internet. Son séjour aux Seychelles lui avait permis de palier l'ignorance qu'elle avait finie par se reprocher. Elle avait comblé ses lacunes avec Élisa. La jeune femme avait dédié sa vie aux Marines, elle répondit à ses questions, accepta les critiques. Maria avait été ravie de voir que le jeune officier était ouvert à la discussion et qu'elle n'avait rien d'une fanatique.

— Et cette histoire de photos ? Du groupe secret créé sur Facebook qui diffusait des photos de Marines dénudées ?

Brown s'était rembrunie. Cette affaire avait porté préjudice au corps des Marines, à l'armée toute entière. Elle avait vécu cette histoire comme une trahison. Pas tant à cause des photos publiées que des commentaires orduriers qui y avait été attachés. Des filles étaient mortes en opérations, elles participaient à l'excellence des Marines aussi bien que les hommes. Muller avait été aussi choqué qu'elle, et il avait considéré que c'était son devoir de venir s'excuser auprès d'Élisa. Elle était son supérieur, il la respectait et il se sentait coupable. Pas seulement parce qu'il était un homme et qu'il avait appartenu, qu'il appartenait et appartiendrait toujours, au corps des Marines, mais parce qu'il lui était arrivé à lui aussi de plaisanter grassement à propos des nouvelles recrues, des soldats, des sous-officiers et des officiers de sexes féminins. Brown avait serré les dents et l'avait toisé d'un air mauvais. Elle avait eu envie de l'écraser de son mépris et de lui écraser plus simplement son poing sur la gueule. Muller aurait pu lui dire que ces plaisanteries ne présentaient rien de véritablement offensant, qu'elles étaient sans importance. Il avait eu l'intelligence de se demander ce qu'il aurait pensé si ces plaisanteries avaient pris pour cible le lieutenant Brown, le capitaine Shaw ou sa femme. De se demander comment il aurait réagi si les photos publiées sur Facebook avaient été celles de ces trois même personnes, si plus tard, c'était sa fille qui se retrouvaient à son insu, nue sur Internet, insultée et moquées par des gens qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours, des gens que, peut-être, elle aimerait, qu'elle estimerait, pour qui elle serait prête à sacrifier sa vie. L'affaire en était restée là entre le lieutenant et le sergent-major. Brown n'était pas une oie blanche, elle avait surtout fréquenté des garçons dans le milieu du surf et ils oubliaient parfois qu'elle était une fille. Elle n'était pas naïve non plus, ni stupidement prude ou puritaine. Mais cette histoire dépassait les simples plaisanteries de dortoir. L'affaire était tombée au moment où le procès de Jeremy Lambert s'ouvrait. Muller n'était pas revenu dessus et Brown avait eu d'autres sujets de préoccupation. Elle avait ensuite évité d'y penser. La question de Maria raviva son ressentiment et son dégoût. L'USMC était toute sa vie. Son affectation à la CIA n'avait pas remis en question son appartenance au corps d'armée à qui elle s'était dédiée.

— C'est immonde et je ne veux pas en parler.

Maria n'avait pas insisté.

.

 

Shaw eut droit à un test complet. Test qui comprenait aussi bien des épreuves physiques que des épreuves tactiques, théoriques et purement militaires. Maria resta la bouche ouverte quand Brown sortit d'un grand sac trois fusils d'assaut, deux pistolets-mitrailleurs, diverses armes de poing, des grenades, des mines anti-personnelles et un bazooka. Shaw tiqua aussi, mais n'émit aucun commentaire, il n'était pas très difficile de savoir comment Brown s'était procuré du matériel de guerre.

Maria et Alma eurent l'autorisation d'assister à toutes les épreuves, sauf une. Très tôt le deuxième matin, Shaw avait passé une épreuve de natation éprouvante. Alma avait tiré sa mère du lit dès qu'elle avait entendu Brown faire du bruit dans la cuisine parce que Élisa lui avait interdit d'assister aux épreuves du test sans sa mère. Au cours de la matinée, Brown était venue voir Maria.

— Maria, je ne veux pas que vous restiez pour la suite. Va déposer Anne-Margaret à Luisa et pars avec Alma de l'autre côté de l'île. Emmenez vos affaire de plongée et prévoyez de déjeuner là-bas. Je vous ferai prévenir quand vous pourrez rentrer.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Alma.

Brown jeta un coup d'œil à Maria. Elle savait que la jeune Mexicaine évitait de mentir à sa fille.

— L'épreuve suivante est délicate.

— D'accord, mais tu n'oublies pas de nous prévenir quand on peut revenir, dit Alma. Tu viens, Mama ?

— Va devant, je te rejoins.

Alma ne discuta pas.

— Elle n'est pas très curieuse, fit Brown en suivant l'enfant du regard.

— Elle te fait confiance et elle a compris que vous ne vous entraîniez pas et que c'était sérieux.

— Ta fille m'étonnera toujours.

— Lissa, en quoi consiste le prochain test ?

— Une épreuve de déminage.

Maria pâlit.

— En condition réelle ?

— Oui.

— Et si elle rate ton test ?

— Elle n'a pas intérêt à le rater.

— Vous êtes folles.

— Je suis avec elle, Maria. Je n'ai rien préparé que je ne maîtrise pas parfaitement. Je veillerai à ce que tout se passe bien et j'espère ne pas avoir à intervenir.

— Sameen est un tireur d'élite, pas un démineur.

— Je le sais, mais elle doit quand même être capable de détecter une mine ou une bombe et de savoir les désamorcer. Tout se passera bien. Mais c'est la seule épreuve vraiment à risque qu'elle passe. Je ne veux pas que vous y assistiez.

Maria s'assombrit.

— C'est un soldat, dit Élisa.

— Et toi aussi, c'est ça ?

— Oui.

— D'accord, mais fais en sorte que je vous retrouve entières cet après-midi.

Brown ne répondit pas. Maria fit un pas et l'embrassa sur la joue.

— En guise de motivation. Je ne veux pas porter votre deuil, Lissa.

— Tout se passera bien. Le capitaine a prouvé hier qu'elle n'avait rien d'une bleue ou d'une retraitée.

Maria rit.

— Jamais je n'aurai dû m'enticher de soldats, grimaça Maria mi-sombrement, mi-moqueuse.

— Pourquoi, tu as déjà eu à t'en plaindre ?

Maria leva un sourcil, étonnée de la réplique. Brown se montrait toujours réservée et elle ne se fendait jamais de remarques aux sous-entendus grivois. Cette fois-ci, il y en avait un et la réaction de Brown à ses propres paroles la conforta aussitôt dans ses soupçons : le jeune officier rougit soudain et prit un air embarrassé et honteux.

— Si tu t'excuses, la mit Maria en garde. Je te saute au cou et il n'y aura que Sameen pour pouvoir m'arrêter.

— Ah, euh... Maria, je... bafouilla Brown en jetant un coup d'œil alarmé par-dessus son épaule pour voir où se trouvait Shaw.

— Fais attention à toi, Lissa, et garde moi Sameen en entier. Je te laisse, je ne voudrais pas que tu sautes sur une mine parce que je te trouble autant que si tu étais une ado lisant son premier roman érotique.

Brown devint écarlate.

— Sameen a fini, elle revient vers la plage, lui annonça Maria.

Brown se retourna et marcha à grand pas vers le rivage, oubliant Maria et sa gêne, réintégrant son rôle d'instructeur sadique, invectivant Shaw et l'incitant à « se bouger le cul. ». Shaw avait dû lui déplaire, elle se retrouva à effectuer des pompes dans l'eau. Maria préféra partir et ne pas s'appesantir sur le fait que Shaw venait de s'épuiser pendant deux heures à nager, à faire de l'apnée, à transporter des charges, à les poser à dix mètres de fond, pour aller ensuite les rechercher et les emporter plus loin et que Brown allait lui demander de se se plier ensuite à une épreuve qui demandait calme et concentration.

Le jour précédant, Shaw avait été capable d'alterner, course, nage et tir de précision, mais elle n'avait pas risqué de se faire déchiqueter en mille morceaux parce qu'elle avait eu un moment de déconcentration ou que ses doigts saturés d'adrénaline avaient tremblé. Shaw lui avait parfois semblé posséder des qualités extra-humaines, mais Maria doutait qu'elle fût immortelle.

Maria partit avec Alma et elle envia l'assurance naïve de sa fille. Pour l'enfant, Élisa et Sameen étaient immortelles. Sameen l'avait toujours été, même si Alma savait que la jeune femme qu'elle admirait pouvait être blessée et souffrir comme les autres. Élisa l'était devenue depuis que Sameen lui avait demandé de l'entraîner.

Maria entraîna Alma sur la côte au sud-est de l'île. La plage où elles posèrent leurs affaires offrait un accès privilégié au récif. Maria s'y était souvent rendu en compagnie d'Alma et elle s'était étonnée auprès de la nounou d'Alma du fait qu'aucune villa n'eût été construite à proximité. Luisa lui avait expliqué que les tempêtes arrivaient souvent de ce côté de l'île, que le vent y était très violent et que l'eau montait parfois très en avant à l'intérieur des terres. Cette partie était donc vierge de toute construction.

Alma aimait beaucoup s'y rendre car le récif affleurait à marée basse et ne s'enfonçait pas à plus de quatre mètres sous les eaux à marée haute. Les fonds étaient moins beaux que ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité de leur villa, entre autres parce que les tempêtes faisaient des ravages parmi les coraux, mais plus accessibles et Alma avait effectué ses premières plongée ici. Elle y avait vu sa première tortue et ses premiers requins de récifs, et un lien affectif l'y attachait depuis.

Maria n'arriva pas à vraiment se détendre, à oublier que si Shaw commettait une erreur, si Élisa manquait d'attention, les deux jeunes femmes sauteraient. Elles se torturaient l'esprit avec des images sanglantes de corps déchiquetés et démembrés. Des corps suppliciés. Elle se remémora le massacre de Cadereyta Jimenez. Samaritain n'avait pas inventé sa présence lors de la découverte du massacre. Maria s'y était bien rendue. Elle était encore député à cette époque. Samaritain avait simplement arrangé le scénario pour qu'il collât à la simulation de Shaw.

Alma lui attrapa soudain la main pour lui montrer une très belle holothurie verte posée au pied d'un rocher.

— Tu veux que je te la remonte ? lui demanda Maria.

L'holothurie se trouvait à plus de cinq mètres de profondeur et le rocher projetait son ombre dessus.

— Oui.

Maria plongea. L'holothurie était toute molle. Elle remonta à la surface et demanda à Alma de lui prêter une palme. Alma s'accrocha à la planche de surf et retira sa palme. Maria replongea. Elle posa délicatement l'holothurie sur la palme et rejoignit Alma.

— C'est grand, s'extasia Alma. Et c'est très joli.

L'holothurie mesurait en trentaine de centimètres et arborait un corps vert foncé hérissé de pointes jaunes.

— C'est quoi ?

— Une holothurie.

— Je sais, mais quoi comme holothurie.

— Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que j'en vois une comme ça.

— C'est grâce à moi ! se vanta Alma.

— Oui, je ne l'avais pas vue.

Maria n'avait rien vu depuis qu'elles s'étaient mises à l'eau.

— On cherchera en rentrant ?

— Oui.

— Tu vas la reposer ?

— D'accord.

Alma passa le reste de la plongée à désigner du doigt et à commenter tout ce qu'elle voyait. Maria, accaparée par le verbiage ininterrompu de sa fille, ses questions diverses sur les noms, la tailles et la consistance des animaux ou des plantes qu'elle devait aller vérifier en plongeant, oublia que de l'autre côté de l'île Brown engageait sa vie et celle de Shaw.

Alma monta ensuite sur la planche et continua à envoyer sa mère en mission de reconnaissance. Elle se plaignit soudain d'avoir froid et faim, et Maria palma en poussant la planche vers la plage. Mais durant le trajet, Alma s'était réchauffée et avait oublié sa faim. Quand Maria se remit debout et retira ses palmes, son masque et son tuba, l'enfant sauta à l'eau en criant :

— On joue à chat !

— Je rapporte la planche d'abord.

— Vite, dépêche-toi.

Maria traîna la planche sur le sable, se débarrassa de son tee-shirt et de son bermuda. Alma la pressait de la rejoindre à grands cris impatients.

Sa fille était capable de lui faire oublier ses pires angoisses. Elle râla de son impatience par principe, piqua un sprint et plongea. Maria renonça à jouer au chat après vingt minutes de course, de nage et d'apnée et enchaîna par une  _bagarre._  C'était moins fatiguant. Alma lui arrivait dessus en hurlant des « Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah » enthousiaste et Maria l'envoyait se noyer. Elle n'avait pas la force ni la taille d'Élisa qui arrivait à projeter la petite fille à plus de trois mètres, mais Alma s'amusait aussi bien avec elle qu'avec la solide athlète. Alma s'arrêta soudain. Maria lui arriva dessus.

— Mama...

Maria ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase, elle l'empoigna sous les aisselles et la balança sur le côté, elle se retrouva déjà sur elle avant qu'Alma eût retrouvé son souffle.

— Mama ! Arrête ! hurla Alma.

Maria s'immobilisa.

— Je t'ai fait mal ?

— Non, mais regarde, Lissa et Sam sont là.

Maria se retourna. Shaw et Brown arrivaient en courant. Shaw portait un énorme sac sur le dos. Elle était entière, sale, couverte de sable et d'une espèce de pâte blanchâtre, mais entière. Maria chercha néanmoins de l'air. Alma courait vers les deux Marines l'air ravie. Brown l'arrêta de la main.

— Tu ne la distrais pas, Alma, je ne veux pas que tu lui parles.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ça fait parti du test.

L'enfant arbora une mine déçue. Brown se retourna vers Shaw.

— Vous vous occupez du repas. Quand je vous le dirai, ça devra être prêt.

Shaw hocha la tête.

— Compris ? beugla Brown si fort qu'Alma sursauta.

— Oui, lieutenant, gueula Shaw.

Brown tourna ses yeux vers la mer. Maria n'avait toujours pas bougé. Alma regardait Shaw la bouche ouverte. La jeune femme accusait la fatigue de trente-trois heures de test. Brown l'avait éjectée de son lit à quatre du matin le mardi et le test s'était prolongé toute la journée, puis durant la nuit qui avait suivie. Shaw n'avait eu droit à aucun vrai repas. Elle s'était nourrie sur le pouce de fruits et de chair d'arbre à pain à peine cuite, lors de ses courses et de ses entraînements de tir. Les thermos de tisanes préparés par Maria avaient été la seule concession accordée, parce que la jeune juge l'avait exigé et que Brown avait compris qu'elle ne céderait jamais.

— Alma, l'appela Brown. En attendant que le déjeuner soit prêt, tu veux te baigner ?

— Tu viens jouer ?

— Oui.

— Au chat ?

— Oui.

— Mama, tu joues avec nous ?

— Euh... hésita Maria en regardant Shaw.

— Ce qui vaut pour Alma vaut pour toi, Maria.

— C'est à dire ?

— Le test du capitaine n'est pas fini.

— Tu ne vas pas la laisser déjeuner avec nous ?

— Non.

— Elle peut se servir.

— Elle sait que ce n'est pas dans son intérêt.

Maria secoua la tête.

— Mama ! supplia Alma.

— Allons-y, la dernière dans l'eau est le chat !

Alma était partie avant que sa mère eût fini sa phrase. Elle arriva dans l'eau en hurlant et s'étala à plat ventre. Brown plongeait déjà à côté d'elle.

— C'est toi, le chat, c'est toi le chat, hurlait Alma à sa mère.

— Évidemment, vous trichez.

— Tu es mauvaise joueuse, Maria, rit Brown.

— Je vais te noyer, grommela Maria.

Alma adhéra derechef à son idée. Brown n'eut plus qu'à se défendre de l'attaque combinée de la mère et de la fille. Elle usa sans complexe de sa taille, de sa force, de son excellente condition physique et des techniques de combat qu'elle maîtrisait sur le bout des doigts. L'enfant comme l'adulte qui l'affrontait se retrouvèrent projetée dans les airs, coulée, maintenue la tête sous l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'elles décidassent d'un commun accord à jouer à ce qu'Alma appelait la pieuvre. Une technique qu'elles avaient mise au point quand Élisa se trouvait seule avec elles et qu'elle les avait, durant de long jours, tenues en échec. L'officier n'était même pas chatouilleuse et elles n'avaient pas pu user de ce stratagème pour l'affaiblir. Alma avait tant vanté la force d'Élisa que Maria en avait pris ombrage parce qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé de faille à exploiter pour, de temps en temps, marquer quelque points, autre que ceux qu'Élisa leur concédait par gentillesse.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût enfin une idée. Qu'elle eût enfin trouvé la faille.

Après qu'elle eut refermé le livre qu'elle lisait à Alma tous les soir, la petite s'était une fois de plus extasiée sur les performances physiques du jeune lieutenant.

— Elle te lance encore plus loin que toi, tu peux me lancer, lui dit-elle.

— Et si on la battait ?

— Comment ? avait demandé Alma vivement intéressée.

— Lissa est très forte, mais si on l'empêchait de bouger ?

— On y arrivera jamais.

— Elle pourrait toujours nous battre, mais elle ne nous fera jamais du mal, c'est ça son point faible. Lissa ne te dit-elle pas que tu dois trouver le point faible de l'autre pour espérer pouvoir le battre ?

— Si.

— Et si on trouve un moyen où sa seule façon de nous battre est de nous faire mal ?

— Elle ne nous fera jamais de mal.

— Je sais, donc, nous on pourra gagner.

— Comment ? avait demandé Alma en se redressant dans son lit.

Maria lui avait expliqué sa stratégie.

— Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

— On peut toujours essayer, non ?

— Oui, oui. Et après, on la noie !

— Oui, excellente idée.

— Demain ?

— Demain.

Elle avait beaucoup rit et Élisa avait bu la tasse.

Alma était scotchée au dos d'Élisa. Le jeune officier n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en débarrasser avant que l'enfant lui eût refermé les jambes autour de la taille et les bras autour du cou. En fait, Alma l'étranglait à moitié et Maria s'était collée à elle par-devant, les bras lui enserrant fermement le torse les jambes enroulées autour des siennes, les pieds crochetés sur ses mollets.

— Vas-y, Mama ! hurlait Alma.

Maria bougea son centre de gravité et Brown perdit l'équilibre.

Shaw tourna un instant la tête vers le trio en train de disparaître sous la surface des eaux. Élisa Brown la surprenait parfois. Elle connaissait la femme derrière l'officier, elle l'avait déjà vue, elle l'avait déjà appréciée, mais ici, elle avait l'impression de découvrir la jeune fille et la très jeune femme qu'avait été Brown quand elle vivait en Floride avec ses parents et son frère.

Des soucis assombrissaient l'âme du jeune officier, mais elle les oubliait dès qu'elle se trouvait avec Alma. Shaw comprenait mieux le mal que Samaritain avait cruellement distillé en conduisant Brown a tuer son frère. Quand Élisa jouait ou parlait avec Alma, quand elle lui lisait une histoire, qu'elle riait avec elle, que l'enfant lui tenait la main lors d'une plongée, Brown retrouvait son instinct de grande sœur. La jeune femme était joyeuse, patiente, tendre et très attentionnée, sans jamais se montrer étouffante.

Brown l'avait envoyée pêcher après l'épreuve de déminage.

Shaw avait dû faire appel à toutes ses facultés de concentration pour ne pas se faire sauter la gueule en compagnie du lieutenant qui n'avait pas une seule seconde relâché son attention. Trouver les mines, identifier la nature de leur détonateur, les démonter, s'assurer de la passivité des explosifs. Recommencer avec des bombes. Avant l'épreuve, Shaw avait fourni des efforts violents, ses mains tremblaient, son cœur battait trop vite, elle voyait mal et elle ne respirait pas normalement. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour qu'elle sautât sur une mine qu'elle avait détecté trop tard, pour qu'elle tremblât au mauvais moment. Pour corser l'épreuve, Brown lui avait tiré dessus pendant le déminage sur la plage et balancé des grenades à plâtre et des grenades incapacitantes. Et elle avait prévenu Shaw qu'elle ne désamorcerait pas des engins factices.

— Si vous faîtes une erreur vous êtes morte.

Elle avait grimacé avant de rajouter :

— Moi aussi, alors ne vous ne plantez pas.

Shaw avait ensuite reçu avec gratitude sa mission de pêche sous-marine. Même sans équipement de plongée, même habillée, rangers aux pieds, l'épreuve lui avait permis de se détendre. Elle avait ramené deux beaux poissons-perroquets. La chair était tendre, ferme et goûteuse et si Shaw ne ratait pas la cuisson, Maria, Alma et Brown se régaleraient. Shaw ne se faisait pas d'illusion, elle ne se joindrait pas aux agapes.

Elle jura :

— Merde, elle ne va rien me passer.

Elle n'avait rien pour allumer le feu et faire griller les poissons. Elle soupira. Allumer du feu n'était pas une épreuve insurmontable, mais c'était long. Elle pensa à la pierre qu'elle avait offert à Alma, et se résolut à s'en tirer avec les moyens du bord.

Les fruits d'arbres à pain, les patates douces qu'affectionnait Alma et les poissons étaient cuits quand Brown jeta Alma par-dessus son épaule, plongea la tête de Maria sous l'eau à plusieurs reprises, puis la lança loin devant elle sans ménagement et se retourna vers la plage. Shaw avait aussi préparé une salade fraîche dans laquelle elle avait mélangé, ananas, papaye verte, salade, coriandre, gingembre, cannelle, et piment, le tout arrosé de lait de coco. Elle avait aussi découpé des mangues et des oranges qu'elle avait placées sur un lit de glace et mises au frais dans l'une des glacières qu'elle avait apportées.

Elle crevait la dalle, mais elle n'avait pas cédé à la tentation, pas grappillé le moindre bout de fruits, pas même lécher le jus sur la lame de son couteau. Brown savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas et Shaw n'aurait jamais trahi la confiance du jeune lieutenant. Une épreuve était une épreuve, si on trichait, on manquait à l'honneur et l'épreuve ne valait plus rien.

Shaw attendait son instructeur en position de repos, debout, jambes écartées, mains plaquées derrière le dos. Brown souriait en sortant de l'eau, se visage se ferma en s'approchant de Shaw.

— Tout est prêt, soldat ?

— Oui, lieutenant.

— Le poisson ?

— Il sera parfait quand Maria et Alma vous rejoindrons, lieutenant.

Brown vérifia le foyer, ouvrit les glacières où Shaw avait rangé la salade et les fruits découpés.

— Il manque la boisson, fit Brown.

— Je suis à vos ordres, lieutenant.

— Il y a une machette dans votre équipement, allez chercher quatre noix.

Shaw tourna la tête en direction des cocotiers.

— Un problème, soldat ?

— Non, lieutenant.

— Filez, alors. Vous ramènerez et ouvrirez les quatre premières que vous aurez cueillies, et vous entasserez les vingt suivantes.

Shaw bougea imperceptiblement les paupières inférieures.

— Vous voulez faire une série de pompes avant de partir ? demanda sèchement Brown.

— Non, lieutenant.

— Exécution !

Shaw salua, ramassa la machette et une corde et partit au pas de course.

— Lissa, où l'as-tu envoyée encore ?

— Nous chercher à boire.

— Elle va manger avec nous ?

— Non, quand elle ramènera nos noix, je lui donnerai un demi-fruit d'arbre à pain.

— Et ce soir ?

— On mangera un peu plus tard que d'habitude et elle se joindra à nous, mais ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle ne s'endorme pas sur la table, elle n'a pas dormi la nuit dernière.

— Lissa, tu as demandé à Sam d'aller cueillir des noix de coco ? fit Alma qui venait d'arriver.

— Oui.

— Oh, c'est super ! J'adore les noix de coco fraîches.

— Quatre seulement ? demanda Maria d'un air suspicieux.

— Non, je lui ai demandé d'en rapporter vingt-quatre.

Maria ne commenta pas.

Le repas était excellent. Shaw ne parla pas et ne remercia pas quand Alma lui en fit compliment, mais ses yeux brillèrent. Brown la renvoya aussitôt accomplir le reste de sa tâche. Cette fille la connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Elle était pire que le pire des instructeurs qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Pire que Lepskin.

Shaw s'arrêta un moment avant de s'attaquer à un nouveau cocotier. Elle appuya son front contre le tronc et ferma les yeux. Elle se remémora Ian Lepskin sur le ring lors de leur combats amicaux, sa sale gueule quand il l'avait saoulée et qu'il lui avait reproché d'être une coincée, sa colère froide quand il lui avait mis une trempe. Toutes les fois où il lui avait mis une trempe.

Une autre image du capitaine Lepskin s''insinua dans son esprit. Elle donna un grand coup de front dans l'arbre, s'accrocha les chevilles avec la corde et commença son ascension. Ian Lepskin avait été un ami, elle l'avait su trop tard. C'était pour cela qu'elle aimait tant Élisa Brown et qu'elle se sentait responsable du jeune officier.

.

 

Shaw haletait, à moitié étranglée, le corps perclu de douleurs. La clef se resserra. Elle testa la résistance de Brown, son placement. Elle avait perdu. Une nouvelle pression. Shaw râla et tapa du plat de la main contre le sable. Brown relâcha doucement la clef. Shaw resta immobile, Brown réagirait tout de suite si elle tentait autre chose. Elle attendit. Élisa garda un contact jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouva debout.

Shaw se releva, roula une épaule pour la détendre et se remit en garde.

— Vous êtes encore prête à découdre, soldat ?

— Jusqu'à ce que vous me disiez d'arrêter, lieutenant.

— C'est fini, Sam. Le soleil se couche. Venez près de moi.

Brown se laissa glisser en position de seiza. Shaw l'imita et ferma les yeux.

Elle s'enfonça dans une profonde méditation. Elle oublia la fatigue, ses douleurs, sa faim et sa soif. Elle s'ouvrit aux bruits qui l'entouraient : le ressac, le vent qui soufflait doucement, le chant des oiseaux, la course d'un crabe sur le sable, la respiration d'Élisa à ses côtés et sa propre respiration. Elle s'ouvrit aux odeurs, celles de son corps qui lui emplissait les narines, celle du sable, de la mer et celle d'Élisa. Le jeune lieutenant exhalait une odeur familière de sueur et de sel. Une odeur rassurante et agréable. Elle s'ouvrit enfin aux sensations qui courait sur sa peau. Pour leur séance de combat, Élisa l'avait enjointe à ne garder que ses sous-vêtements. Son corps était largement à nu. La caresse du vent lui hérissa les poils des bras. La chaleur mourante du soleil l'apaisa, le sable doux et granuleux. Elle tendit la main, trouva celle d'Élisa. Le geste lui sembla étrange. Le jeune lieutenant referma ses doigts sur les siens. Leurs respirations se réglèrent l'une sur l'autre. L'émotion prit Shaw, se transmit et gagna avec plus de force encore Élisa.

La première fois qu'elles s'étaient trouvées ainsi, elles y avaient trouvé la sérénité qui leur manquait et elles y avaient scellé leur entente comme partenaire de ring. Shaw s'était promenée dans les hautes herbes avec le lieutenant. En confiance. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait rien à imaginer, tout était là, en place, parfait. Shaw avait une conscience aiguë de ce que lui avait donné l'officier, de ce qu'elle lui avait offert. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de la remercier. Se tenir à ses côtés suffisait. Brown se sentait aussi en état de grâce. Libéré de tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Tellement en paix.

Shaw reprit pied dans la réalité la première. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

— Lieutenant, il faudrait peut-être rentrer, dit-elle doucement.

— Vous avez faim ? demanda Brown en lui lâchant la main.

— Je meurs de faim. Dîtes, vous croyez que Maria aura été récupérer Anne-Margaret ?

— Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle l'ait laissée.

Shaw se malaxa les seins en grimaçant.

— Vous avez mal ? demanda Brown.

— Ouais.

— J'évite de frapper la poitrine en général, je suis désolée.

— Ce n'est pas vous, fit Shaw en grimaçant.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

— Ils sont gorgé de lait. Je les ai vidés plusieurs fois, mais ça n'a pas vraiment été efficace.

— Quand est-ce que vous avez eu le temps de faire ça ?

— Ah, ça, je ne vous le dirais pas.

— Soldat !

— Vous m'avez dit que le test était fini, protesta Shaw.

— Raison de plus pour que vous me le disiez.

— Rien ne vaut l'expérience, Brown.

— …

— Quand vous aurez un gosse vous comprendrez.

Brown se rembrunit. Shaw lui lança une taloche.

— Eh ! protesta Brown.

— Ne me faites pas la gueule, Élisa. Vous m'avez fait la gueule pendant deux jours, j'en ai marre maintenant.

— Vous voulez aller nager un peu ?

— Non, j'ai envie d'une douche chaude.

— Alors, allons voir si Maria a vraiment été récupérer Anamaga et rentrons. Vous avez mérité votre douche chaude et comme Maria vous aime bien, je crois qu'ensuite, vous allez apprécier le repas.

— Ouais, sourit Shaw.

Elle s'assombrit soudain.

— Quoi ?

— Les noix de coco... Vous ne voulez pas les ramener ?

— Si.

— Oh, merde !

— Je vous aiderais.

— Vous devriez tout portez.

— N'en profitez pas, soldat, ou je prolonge le test.

— Ah, ouais ? crâna Shaw.

— Vous en doutez ?

— Non, non. Okay, Brown, on ramène vos satanées noix de coco, les glacières et le tas de bordel que vous m'avez fait charrier, mais après...

— Après votre douche, je vous soigne et je vous fais un massage.

— Vous feriez ça ?

— Je le faisais bien quand vous étiez mon poulain.

— Marché conclu.

.

 

Shaw savait qu'elle avait réussi son test. Elle fonça directement à douche en rentrant et laissa Brown s'occuper d'elle ensuite. Elle avait envie de dormir, elle avait oublié sa faim, mais elle devait une fleur à Anne-Margaret. Après l'avoir abandonné pendant deux jours, sa fille méritait un peu d'attention.

Elle la retira sans un mot à Maria qui la faisait sauter sur ses genoux en chantant des comptines mexicaines, s'installa dans un grand canapé et donna le sein à sa fille. Elle soupira de soulagement. L'enfant avait faim, soif ou envie de retrouver sa mère et délesta du lait qui les gonflait ses seins douloureux. La sensation était toujours aussi bizarre. Quand le sein droit retrouva son élasticité Shaw bascula sa fille vers l'autre sein. Elle se mit à chantonner une berceuse qu'avait dû lui chanter son père quand elle était petite. Elle se souvenait de l'air, mais pas des paroles. Pas de toutes les paroles. Elle ferma les yeux en murmurant.

.

 

— Sameen, l'appela doucement Maria.

Shaw dormait, sa fille dans ses bras.

— On la réveille ? chuchota Alma.

— Il vaut mieux la laisser dormir. Elle est bien installée, Meg aussi. Laissons-les tranquilles.

— Mais elle aura faim en se réveillant.

— Si Sameen a faim, elle saura toujours où trouver de quoi manger. Et elle se réveillera peut-être avant que nous ne soyons couchés.

Elles regagnèrent la terrasse où Maria et Alma avaient dressé la table. Élisa les rejoignit. Elle avait pris une douche et revêtu un débardeur gris et une salouva bleue ornée de motifs blancs, qui mettait la finesse de sa taille en valeur.

— Lissa, Sam a réussi son test ? demanda Alma.

— Oui.

— Bien réussi ?

— Très bien réussi.

— Sam est très forte.

Elle regarda Brown.

— Toi aussi tu es très forte, mais Sam est vraiment très forte. Mama, je peux boire une autre noix de coco ?

— Va en chercher une dans le réfrigérateur.

— Vous n'en voulez pas ?

— Si, répondirent Maria et Élisa.

— Je vais les chercher.

Elle s'éloigna.

— Si ça continue, elle va rentrer dans l'armée à seize ans, remarqua Maria.

— C'est un peu jeune.

— Oui, souffla Maria.

— Oh, euh... Tu ne veux pas qu'elle devienne soldat ?

— Je ne crois pas qu'un parent s'enthousiasme à l'idée de perdre un enfant à la guerre ou pire dans un stupide accident au cours d'un entraînement.

Brown ouvrit des yeux rond.

— J'ai lu des tas de trucs sur l'armée.

— Oui, euh...

— Je ne te reproche rien, Lissa, mais entre toi et Sameen...

— Nous sommes une mauvaise influence ?

— Si seulement... Ce serait une consolation, soupira Maria la mine désolée.

Alma rapporta la première noix et enjoignit Brown à l'ouvrir tandis qu'elle allait chercher les deux autres.

— Sameen t'a donné entière satisfaction ? demanda Maria.

— Oui.

— Elle est prête alors ?

— Je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle compte faire après. Le capitaine est comme nous, Maria, elle ne sera jamais prête à 100 %. Mais elle est parée pour partir en opération.

— Elle va partir.

— Une fois remise et quand elle l'aura décidé, oui. J'aurais aimé l'accompagner, où qu'elle aille, mais...

— Elle a refusé ?

— Oui.

— Et tu ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle faire ?

— Non.

— Tu me le dirais si tu le savais ? demanda sombrement Maria.

Élisa prit quelques secondes pour répondre.

— Oui.

Maria se retourna vers le salon plongé dans le noir.

— Elle prend un risque, dit-elle en pensant à Anne-Margaret.

— Je sais qu'elle a longuement réfléchi avant d'accepter de le prendre. Qu'elle a tout calculé.

— L'affection ne se calcule pas, Lissa.

— Mais Sam est comme ça.

— Anne-Margaret est très attachée à sa mère.

— Je sais. C'est réciproque, Maria, voulut la rassurer Brown.

— Je sais.

— Elle doit avoir une bonne raison pour le faire.

— Mmm.

— Et elle sait qu'Anamaga sera en sécurité avec toi, que tu t'occuperas aussi bien d'elle que tu t'es occupé et que tu t'occupes encore d'Alma.

Maria sourit tristement. Élisa avait pris à son compte le nom qu'Alma avait donné à Anne-Margaret. Sameen allait partir, Élisa la suivrait de près, sa permission s'achevait bientôt. Maria se retrouverait seule avec Alma et Anne-Margaret.

Alma était aux anges et ne s'inquiétait pas de l'avenir de ses deux Marines. Maria s'inquiétait. Des idées de Shaw. Des non-dits d'Élisa. Elle se serait passé de la confiance aveugle que lui vouait la première et aurait voulu que la seconde lui accordât ne serait-ce que la moitié de celle que lui vouait Sameen.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

**Opération Diodon (1982-1984)**  : Force étrangère (FMN au Liban) demandées par le gouvernement libanais pour protéger la population locale et aider l'armée libanaise à restaurer l'autorité du gouvernement libanais à l'intérieur de ses frontières ravagées par la guerre civile depuis 1975.

Cette force était surtout composée de français (2 000 hommes), mais y participait aussi une unité expéditionnaire des Marines, des forces italiennes (1 200 hommes) et une centaine d'agent de renseignement de l'armée britannique.

Crée en 1882, la FMN sera dissoute en mars 1984 (et remplacée par la FINUL) suite à l'attentat dit du Drakkar le 22 octobre 1983. Revendiqué par le  _Hezbollah_  et le  _Mouvement de la révolution islamique libre,_  puis par le  _Djihad islamiqu_ e, l'attentat fit 241 victimes par les Marines américains et 58 parmi les Français.

Les forces américaines auront en tout perdus 269 hommes au Liban (contre 149 durant la guerre du golf), les Français 92 et les Italiens 2.

Une guerre perdue, parce que les forces armées de FMN étaient censées ne pas avoir d'ennemis et ne combattaient donc contre personne. Force d'interposition inutile et inefficace, prise dans un conflit régional, actrice passive des massacres (Sabra et Chatila par exemple) sans possibilité d'intervention.

L'opération dût servir de leçon... Mais le même engagement passif, dans les mêmes conditions se renouvela durant la guerre des Balkans.

 

 

 


	5. Attraits et dangers de Krasnoïarks

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Il poussa du pied la porte entrebâillée.

— Salut, Anton. Tu veux quelque chose ? l'accueillit Anna Borissnova.

La jeune femme se retourna vers une commode ouverte. Elle sélectionna des sous-vêtements et les posa les uns après les autres sur son lit. Des sous-vêtements pratiques. Du genre de ceux qu'elle portait sans aucun autre vêtement quand elle s'astreignait à des exercices de musculation ou d'assouplissement, quand elle montait sur le tatami aménagé au deuxième étage du petit immeuble qui leur servait de quartier général à New-York.

.

 

Borkoof s'était occupé de prospecter auprès des agences immobilières. Anna était trop connue, trop repérable, Alioukine n'avait aucune idée des critères nécessaires à un bon QG, et Anton ne s'était pas senti la force d'enchaîner les visites. Ses difficultés à se déplacer l'avaient de toute façon mis hors-course dès qu'il avait pris la décision d'installer officiellement une antenne de son agence de sécurité aux États-Unis.

Borkoof avait fait ses armes au sein des forces spéciales, mais cet ancien sous-officier d'élite possédait un don pour tout ce qui concernait les problèmes d'intendance.

Neuf jours après que Matveïtch lui eut confié la tâche d'acquérir un lieu qui leur servirait de QG, mais aussi de bureau et de caserne, Borkoof demanda à voir ses trois camarades. Ils s'assirent autour d'une table et le géant blond déroula des plans. Il détailla l'état actuel du bâtiment qui avait retenu son attention et leur soumit ses idées d'aménagement. Alioukine se contenta d'approuver toutes ses idées, toutes ses suggestions. Matveïtch et Anna posèrent beaucoup de questions et discutèrent certains points. Très peu.

— J'ai aussi prévu des quartiers séparés réservés aux recrues féminines. Chaque quartier possède des lieux de détente qui leur sont propres en plus de ceux ouverts à tout le monde.

Anna avait relevé la tête. Elle n'avait pas commenté, elle n'avait pas souri ni hoché la tête. Simplement regardé Borkoof.

— J'ai quatre sœurs et trois de mes cousines passaient leur vie chez nous, déclara-t-il simplement en guise d'explication.

Quinze jours après, ils emménageaient dans leurs nouveaux locaux de Christie street à Newark. Un ancien atelier. Les cours de l'immobilier commençaient à monter dans le quartier peu à peu déserté. La zone industrielle deviendrait bientôt l'un des quartiers les plus huppé de la banlieue de New-York et leur agence bénéficierait d'un environnement propice à leurs affaires.

Matveïtch avait laissé la gestion de l'agence de Moscou à Dimitri Karpov. Karpov se trouvait en mission en Arabie Saoudite quand avait commencé l'affaire du Chirurgien de la mort. Leur agence ne comptait que dix employés à cette époque et Karpov était parti avec deux gars. Quatre autres assuraient la sécurité d'un oligarque russe en Afrique de l'Est. Ils n'étaient pas présent lors de l'assassinat de Chouvaloff et de Korotkov. Matveïtch les avaient ensuite tenu à l'écart du procès de Jeremy Lambert. Karpov avait continué à travailler à Moscou et à assurer des contrats en Afrique ou en Asie.

Quand Anna, Borkoof et Alioukine avaient été libérés par Maria Alvarez, ils étaient revenus auprès de celui qu'ils considéraient plus comme leur chef que comme leur employeur. Matveïtch n'avait pas souhaité rentrer à Moscou cloué dans un fauteuil roulant. Il avait un temps pensé rester à Bethesda. Le docteur Chakwass souhaitait suivre l'évolution de son état de santé et le voir régulièrement en consultation. Borkoof lui avait alors suggéré de monter une antenne de l'agence aux États-Unis.

— On en a discuté, Anton. On peut recruter d'ici, les États-Unis offre une bonne perspective de développement dans notre branche. On peut étendre sans problème nos activités sur l'Amérique latine et rien ne nous empêche de partir d'assurer des missions sur d'autres continents.

— Mouais...

— Ce n'est pas drôle d'assurer la logistique et de chapeauter une opération derrière un écran d'ordinateur, mais de nos jours c'est pratiquement indispensable d'avoir un superviseur connecté, ajouta Borkoof.

— Et ce sera mon rôle ?

— Sameen Shaw avait une opératrice, sans elle nous serions morts à Richmont, ajouta Anna.

— Vous en avez discuté tous les deux ?

— Ivan est d'accord pour rester.

— Je suis hors-service, fit Matveïtch sans hargne ni tristesse.

— Vous êtes le patron, rétorqua Borkoof. Vous avez le nez pour accepté les bons contrats et refuser les moins bon. Et puis, vous savez diriger une équipe et recruter des gars compétents.

— Le docteur Chakwass a dit que vous remarcheriez, ajouta Anna Borissnova.

— Après pas mal d'interventions, oui.

— Alors, il n'y a pas à discuter.

Matveïtch avait repris les rênes de son agence. Dimitri Karpov attendait ses directives. Ils étaient rentrés à Moscou avec ses gars, les autres bourlinguaient au Zimbabwe avec leur oligarque. Matveïtch aimait bien Karpov, ils s'étaient connus à l'armée et c'était avec lui qu'Anton avait eu l'idée de sa reconversion une fois leur contrat achevé. Krapov était un bon soldat, un gars sérieux et honnête. Il n'avait rien d'une tête brûlée, mais il manquait d'épaisseur. D'envergure. Il assurerait la permanence, rien de plus.

Anton connaissait ses employés dans le moindre de leurs vices. Il avait eu accès à des dossiers classés secret-défense, il avait enquêté sur chacun des homme qu'il avait recruté. Leur famille, leurs habitudes, leurs goûts en matière de vêtements, de nourriture, les loisirs qu'ils pratiquaient, leurs aventures, leurs amours, leurs phobies, leurs petits secrets. Il ne pouvait pas confier la vie d'un client ou la sécurité d'un complexe à un type qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui pouvait lui claquer entre les doigts, perdre son sang-froid ou déplaire aux clients parce qu'il manquait de finesse et d'adaptabilité.

Il avait passé en revue tous les gars qui travaillaient sous ses ordres. Il devait avoir plus qu'un Karpov à la tête du bureau de Moscou. Quelqu'un en qui il eut une confiance absolue, quelqu'un qui serait apte à recruter de nouveaux employés. Matveïtch préférait recruter en Russie. Garder sa spécificité. Il ne voulait pas d'une agence internationale où se croiseraient des types qui n'avaient aucune culture commune sinon celle du fric et de la violence. Il voulait des employés qui partageaient les mêmes valeurs, qui s'étaient battu pour les mêmes causes, qui avaient suivi les mêmes entraînements militaires.

Il avait convoqué Anna. Anna était parfaite.

Elle avait refusé sa proposition.

Il avait insisté.

Cette fille rassemblait toutes les qualités requises pour diriger une agence. Sur son lit d'hôpital, il avait même pensé lui léguer toute l'affaire.

— Je ne veux pas, Anton. Je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant.

— Anna, je ne veux pas te donner ma place, simplement faire de toi mon bras droit à Moscou.

— Je suis honorée de ta confiance, Anton, mais je refuse.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne suis pas prête à rentrer en Russie.

Il n'avait pas insisté.

.

Un an et demi plus tard, la jeune femme remplissait peu à peu son sac sur son lit, et les bornes de l'aéroport JFK attendaient son passeport pour imprimer sa carte d'embarquement.

Destination : Irkoursk, puis Krasnoiarsk.

Krasnoiarsk, sa ville natale, même si Anna avait grandi à Pervomayskiy.

Krasnoiarsk, la ville où vivait heureuse sa sœur Natalia Borissnova avant qu'elle ne mourût pulvérisée dans sa maison. Elle, ses trois enfants et son mari.

 

* * *

 

Natalia Borissnova était morte parce qu'elle avait eu le malheur d'avoir Anna comme sœur. Parce que sa sœur était tireur d'élite, qu'elle avait assassiné des gens pour le compte de l'État russe pendant dix ans et que, pour l'excellence de ses états de service, elle avait été recrutée par une agence de sécurité. Parce qu'Anna n'était pas devenue ouvrière ou institutrice, parce qu'elle avait toujours aimé courir les bois, parce qu'elle avait suivi son père et son oncle à la chasse dès qu'elle avait été en âge de marcher. Parce qu'elle s'était inscrite dans un club de tir et qu'elle payait ses balles et son inscription en fournissant en gibier les restaurants de la ville et qu'elle entretenait gratuitement les armes de son club.

Le SVR l'avait repérée, démarchée. Discrètement. Elle avait été abordée par ce qu'elle avait cru être un adolescent comme les autres quand elle avait seize ans. Un membre du club de tir. Ils se découvrirent un amour commun pour les armes à feu, pour leur entretien, pour le tir à très longue distance et pour la forêt. Ils s'étonnèrent et échangèrent d'abord leurs expériences de la vie sauvage. Youri impressionna Anna par l'étendue de son savoir. Au bout de six mois, ils convinrent de partir ensemble pour deux jours. Il lui apprit à cette occasion qu'il rêvait d'intégrer les forces spéciales, qu'il avait lu tout ce qu'il y avait à lire sur les conditions de sélections et qu'il courrait tous les soirs à travers la ville.

— Pas simplement à courir bêtement dans les rues. Ça ressemble plutôt à du cross, mais en milieu urbain, avait-il précisé.

Le week-end, il partait en forêt.

— Et pendant les vacances, je m'organise des raids-survie.

— Tu fais quoi ? avait demandé Anna avec intérêt.

— Je pars avec un poignard et une gourde vide pour quatre jours, une semaine ou plus.

— Et tes parents ne disent rien ?

— Ils savent que je veux servir la Russie, ils sont plutôt fiers de moi.

Youri lui avait vanté la vie militaire. Servi des discours enflammés sur son amour de la patrie, sur la grandeur de la Sainte Russie. Il avait vilipendé les ennemis héréditaires ou pas de leur pays, ceux qui cherchaient à tenir son image grandiose et millénaire, qui les méprisaient par peur d'être plus faibles, qui fomentaient des complots et des guerres dans le but unique de les détruire, de les affaiblir et de les isoler sur la scène internationale.

— Tu es Sibérienne, Ukrainienne ou Russe, Anna ?

— …

— Ne réponds pas si tu ne sais pas. Un jour, tu sauras à qui appartient ton cœur. À ce moment-là, tu pourras me répondre.

Anna était très belle, elle était taciturne. Elle préférait la profondeur des forêts, le bruit tumultueux des rivières, assourdissant des stands de tir, le vent froid ou brûlant des plaines et des collines, l'odeur de l'humus et de la poudre, aux lumières clinquantes de la ville, à la musique tapageuse des boites nuits. Elle préférait la solitude et la compagnie des oiseaux à l'amitié superficielle des filles et des garçons de son lycée.

Anna avait réfléchi une semaine après les confidences de Youri. La semaine suivante, elle dépensa toutes ses économies pour s'acheter un bon couteau de chasse sur Internet. Elle attendit ensuite de retrouver Youri au club de tir et lui annonça qu'elle l'aiderait à s'entraîner.

— Tu es une fille, lui avait-il jeté à la figure.

— Je suis plus grande que toi, je connais bien mieux la forêt que tu ne le crois et tu n'arriveras jamais à rien si tu continues à t'entraîner tout seul.

— D'accord, mais si tu ne suis pas le rythme, tu laisses tomber.

Anna avait accepté. Elle s'ennuyait à Krasnoiarsk. Ses deux sœurs s'étaient mariées, son frère, militaire, ne revenait jamais passer ses permissions chez eux, et son père passait de moins en moins de temps à courir les bois. Le travail à l'usine et les longs trajets en camion le fatiguaient. Il tenait moins bien l'alcool et ne trouvait plus l'énergie le week-end de partir en forêt, même pour de petites promenades à pas tranquilles. Il s'abrutissait devant la télévision. Sa mère attendait la retraite. Chauffeuse de camion, assurant d'incessants trajets entre les exploitations forestières, l'usine et Krasnoiarsk, elle souffrait du dos.

Anna était interne depuis qu'elle était rentrée au collège. Elle rentrait tous les week-end à Pervomayskiy. Elle ne possédait pas l'humeur enjouée des sœurs aînées, l'absence de son frère Piotr dont personne ne savait l'affectation exacte entretenait une sourde inquiétude chez ses parents que les longs silences d'Anna ne contribuaient pas à calmer. Le seul baume à leur ennui, à leur fatigue, à l'usure du temps et à l'angoisse qui les rongeaient leur était pourtant dispensé par la dernière de leur enfant.

Anna parlait peu, mais elle chantait merveilleusement bien. Petite, elle retenait les mélodies et les paroles de toutes les chansons qui lui plaisaient dès la première écoute. Sa voix cristalline et puissante avait mûri. Plus que mûri, elle s'était enrichie au fil de sa pratique et de ses découvertes musicales. Anna possédait une tessiture exceptionnelle de plus de quatre octaves qui lui permettait de chanter, si on s'en tenait à la classification utilisé pour le chant lyrique, aussi bien d'une voix de baryton que de soprano. Ses professeurs de musique avaient crié au miracle. Anna n'avait même pas haussé les épaules. On l'avait encouragé à se produire en concert. Elle n'y avait jamais consenti. Anna aimait chanter dans les veillées, pour des gens qui se regroupaient informellement autour d'elle. Des gens qui tiraient leur chaise pour l'écouter ou s'asseyait à même le sol. Elle chantait le soir auprès du feu de camp quand son père l'emmenait encore avec lui dans les bois. Quand elle s'y rendit seule, elle chanta pour la nuit, pour le ciel étoilé et pour elle-même.

La grande fille silencieuse aux yeux si bleus, intimidaient les enfants et les adultes. Elle ne criait jamais, elle ne pleurait jamais, elle riait rarement et se départait encore plus rarement de sa réserve. Elle décourageait de son regard froid et perçant ceux qui tentaient de l'approcher. Mais tout le monde à Pervomayskiy adulait la chanteuse. Elle était invitée à toutes les fêtes : anniversaires, mariages, enterrements, célébrations religieuses, fêtes nationales... Si Anna était présente, elle chantait.

La sauvageonne impassible emportait son auditoire dans des torrents d'émotions qui, au gré de ses humeurs ou de leurs pressantes demandes, arrachaient des sanglots aux plus solides gaillards, galvanisaient les âmes et réchauffaient les cœurs. Elle évoquait les plaines infinies, la nature généreuse, la mort, les séparations, les amours malheureuses, les héros tombés glorieusement face à l'ennemi, la nostalgie du soldat parti combattre loin de chez lui, la Vierge et les Saints. Le répertoire d'Anna comptait aussi bien des chants profanes que des chants religieux.

Youri succomba, comme avant lui avaient succombé tous les habitants de Pervomayskiy et de ses alentours, comme avaient succombé, bien qu'ils s'en défendaient, ses camarades de collège et de lycée qui se passionnaient et se trémoussaient sur de la musique pop, rock, électro ou punk.

Anna chanta tous les soirs qu'ils passèrent ensemble en forêt. Elle chanta quand ils nettoyaient leurs armes et toutes celles que le club de tir mettait à disposition de ses adhérents. Rien ne voilait jamais sa voix, rien n'éteignait jamais son chant. Youri l'entraîna dans des marches épuisantes, des affûts si long qu'elle en oubliait les heures et qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir se relever, qu'elle retenait des hurlements de douleur quand tout à coup, Youri donnait le signal pour courir se réfugier dans les branches hautes d'un arbre et que tous ses membres, tous ses muscles, tous ses articulations protestaient. Ils traversèrent le Ienisseï et l'Angara, barda sur le dos, en été, en hiver et pire que tout, au Printemps. Ils abordaient et repartaient à peine leurs chaussures renfilées, si par bonheur, Youri avait décidé qu'ils les enlèveraient pour nager. Ils passèrent des nuits enfouis sous la neige, Youri s'assurait qu'elle ne dormait et la jeune fille repartait le matin, épuisée par sa nuit blanche et gelée jusqu'au os.

— Tu es sûr que tu as besoin de t'entraîner ? lui avait-elle demandé un soir après une journée de marche particulièrement éprouvante.

— Bien sûr, lui avait-il assuré.

Il lui apprit à se battre. Au couteau, à main nues, avec n'importe quoi. Puis, quand il jugea son niveau acceptable, elle lui servi de partenaire. Parfois d'adversaire.

Anna se découvrit des qualités insoupçonnées. Si elle souffrait parfois, elle s'étonnait et se félicitait plus encore des aptitudes qu'elle possédait ou qu'elle avait développées en compagnie de son ami.

Un véritable ami.

Il l'abreuvait de discours patriotiques, lui dispensait des cours de géostratégie, d'Histoire, de diplomatie. Elle chantait et ses chants prirent une autre dimension. Anna n'avait jamais prêté une réelle attention aux paroles des chansons qu'elle affectionnait. Youri les commenta, exalté. Il vanta l'âme russe, le courage des soldats qui avaient servi l'Empire, l'URSS et qui servaient maintenant la Fédération. Tous ceux qui avaient défendu et défendaient toujours la liberté, l'indépendance et la grandeur de la Russie.

Anna tomba sous le charme. Elle en oublia un moment ses études. Les mauvais résultats s'accumulèrent. Il la réprimanda sévèrement.

— Si tu ne travailles et que tu écopes d'un blâme, je ne veux plus te voir.

Le ton était définitif.

— Je vise la médaille d'or à mon EGE* et je compte me former durant toute ma vie militaire si je suis pris. Un crétin ne peut pas servir efficacement son pays, affirma-t-il.

Anna n'avait pas une idée très précise de ce qu'elle ferait après son EGE. Elle était douée en math et ses parents espéraient qu'elle s'inscrivît à l'université et qu'elle devînt ingénieur. Sa rencontre avec Youri, leurs sorties, les discours enflammés du jeune homme la poussèrent à envisager un avenir différent. Elle était en dernière année de lycée quand elle lui posa une question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis dix mois :

— Youri, tu crois que je peux avoir une place dans l'armée ?

Le jeune homme avait souri.

— Pour qui bat ton cœur, Anna ?

— Pour la Russie.

— Tu auras ta place parmi nous.

.

 

Un an et demi de tests physiques, psychologiques et académiques.

Tous les devoirs que rendait Anna, toutes ses notes, tous les avis de ses professeurs avaient été transmis au SVR.

Un an et demi d'évaluation.

Anna ne se douta jamais de rien. Youri se contentait pas d'être un soldat d'élite. Intelligent, formé à toutes les techniques de manipulation, il avait étudié le profil d'Anna dans ses moindres détails. Après avoir gagné sa confiance, son admiration, puis son amitié, il avait formaté son esprit et modelé son corps.

On ne savait jamais si un élément repéré ferait une bonne recrue, si une bonne recrue ferait un bon agent, ni dans quel service cette recrue donnerait le maximum de ses capacités. Youri avait abordé Anna parce qu'elle présentait certains talents. Il en avait découvert d'autres et sa mission avait changé de nature. La jeune fille ne serait pas encouragée à se présenter au concours d'entrée du SRV après une licence obtenue à l'université, elle serait recrutée directement après l'obtention de son EGE et rejoindrait le service action du SRV.

.

 

Il lui avait dit en 2002 qu'un soldat, un vrai soldat, oubliait son sexe, que la camaraderie et le devoir passait au-dessus des sentiments.

En 2003, elle obtint sa médaille d'or au EGE. Ils partirent la fêter dans les bois. Anna resplendissait de fierté. Youri entretint soigneusement son euphorie et la jeune fille oublia ce soir-là ses chants déchirants pour chanter la joie et la beauté. Youri sortit une bouteille de vodka. Elle buvait très peu ou pas du tout.

— Tu ne vas pas refuser ce soir de boire, Anouchka ?

Elle tiqua au diminutif et son regard se durcit. Youri fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Il lui servi un verre, trinqua à sa réussite et à leur amitié.

— En octobre, nous irons ensemble nous présenter au concours d'entrée de l'armée, s'exclama-t-il. Et nous réussiront ensemble.

Ce fut elle qui les resservit et qui porta le toast. Ils plaisantèrent, se remémorèrent les dix-sept mois qu'ils avait passé ensemble à s'entraîner, faisant assaut d'anecdotes amusantes, se disputant pour savoir qui était le meilleur au tir, à la nage, à la course, qui connaissait le mieux le milieu forestier, les armes, les animaux, qui traquait le mieux. Ils se moquèrent de leurs échecs et de leurs chutes. Youri attendit que l'alcool et la bonne humeur fissent leur travail. Quand il la sentit prête, il posa une main douce sur son genou.

— Tu es vraiment une fille exceptionnelle, lui dit-il les yeux plein d'étoiles alors que sa main remontait, tentatrice, le long de la cuisse de la jeune fille et que ses doigts caressaient des zones qui, il le savait, lui envoyaient des frissons dans tout le corps. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille comme toi, souffla-t-il encore dans son oreille avant de faire courir ses lèvres sur son cou.

Anna avait ouvert la bouche. Soupiré.

Mais soudain, sa main de fer s'était refermés sur les doigts de Youri, et elle les avait serrés si fort qu'il avait crié de douleur.

— Anna ! Qu'est-ce que...

— Tu m'as dit que la fraternité des armes passait avant les sentiments.

— J'ai simplement envie de toi. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu... On va rentrer dans l'armée. Tu es vierge, je voulais t'offrir ce cadeau et t'exprimer tout le respect et l'admiration que je te dois.

— En couchant avec moi ?

— Non, en célébrant ton corps et ton intelligence.

— Tu mens, l'accusa Anna en se levant et en lui faisant face.

— Anna...

— Et d'abord, comment sais-tu que je suis vierge ?

— Tu passes tout ton temps libre avec moi.

— J'avais seize quand tu as débarqué à Kasnoiarsk.

— Et tu n'avais jamais été avec un garçon.

— Tu ne me vois pas de la semaine à part au club de tir.

— Tu es interne et tu ne sors jamais.

— Il y a des garçons dans ma classe.

— Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne te vois pas te faire tirer à la sauvette dans les chiottes de ton lycée.

Anna s'était complètement fermée. Elle avait ramassé son sac, ses affaires et sans un mot, elle s'était enfoncée à grands pas dans la nuit. Youri avait souri. Il avait empoigné la bouteille de vodka par le goulot et l'avait levé vers le ciel :

— À ton corps de rêve, Anna, et à ta réussite.

Il vida la bouteille d'un trait et la jeta dans le feu. Il se pencha pour retirer une nouvelle bouteille de son sac. Il grommela en l'ouvrant.

— Merde, j'ai la trique.

Il s'enivra seul.

Il avait entretenu sans trop d'espoir le désir d'initier la jeune fille aux plaisirs du sexe. Il aurait pris soin d'elle. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais elle avait gagné ses galons de camarade durant ces dix-sept derniers mois et il n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un l'abîmât. Un désir idiot parce qu'il aurait dû ensuite manipuler ses sentiments. Anna n'était pas le genre de personne qui coucherait par simple plaisir. Elle était trop froide, trop réservée, trop entière, trop honnête et bien trop sensible pour cela. Ses yeux et son attitude trahissait ses qualités de glaçon incorruptible. Sa voix trahissait sa profonde sensibilité. Anna ne se laisserait jamais guider par ses sentiments. Si, ce soir, elle ne lui avait pas cédé à lui, elle ne céderait à personne.

Il but à sa victoire, à leur victoire, aussi longtemps qu'il put tenir debout. Il s'écroula enfin près du feu, referma frileusement le col de sa veste autour de son cou et ferma les yeux.

— Adieu, Anna, marmonna-t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil éthylique.

Il ne la revit jamais.

.

 

Au mois d'août, deux hommes et une femme étaient descendus d'une UAZ flambant neuve. Ils avaient frappé à la porte de la petite maison de Boris et Oksana Zverev, et péremptoirement demandé à parler à Anna et à ses parents. La jeune fille était née le 28 décembre 1985, elle avait dix-sept ans, et l'État avait besoin du consentement de ses parents.

Youri ne s'appelait pas Youri, il n'était pas lycéen et il n'avait pas 19 ans.

— Vous avez été choisie parmi des millions de jeune lycéens pour vos aptitudes physiques et intellectuelles. Un agent a été chargé de vous évaluer et devant les résultats de cette évaluation, il a été décidé que vous seriez formée et évaluée jusqu'à l'obtention de votre EGE.

Les parents d'Anna n'osaient plus bouger. L'ombre du KGB planait sur leurs trois visiteurs et une peur insidieuse leur glaçait les veines.

— Vous avez passé tous les tests haut-la-main. Nous ne recrutons habituellement pas de mineurs, mais nous sommes prêts à faire une exception en ce qui vous concerne, dit à Anna l'homme qui paraissait être le chef de groupe.

— Recrutée dans les forces spéciales ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ce serait gâcher vos talents.

— Alors pour quel organisme ?

— Le SVR, murmura son père d'une voix presque inaudible.

— Exact, confirma l'agent.

— Youri faisait parti du SVR ? demanda encore Anna.

— Oui.

La femme décela l'humeur sombre et vindicative d'Anna.

— Il n'a rien fait qui n'ait été dicté pas son devoir.

Le regard froid et perçant d'Anna se posa sur elle.

— Pas même la dernière nuit que vous avez passé ensemble dans les bois pour fêter votre réussite au EGE, ajouta la femme. Votre réaction a été celle que nous attendions de vous.

— …

— Votre déception et votre colère, expliqua la femme. Vous n'avez même pas cherché à le recontacter plus tard.

Anna continua à la fixer. La femme passa d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

— Un instructeur doit se mettre en danger pour tester ses recrues.

Les parents d'Anna n'osèrent pas lui demander ce qui s'était passé lors de cette dernière nuit. Le chef reprit la parole.

— Madame et Monsieur Zverev, accepteriez-vous de nous confier votre fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteignent sa majorité ?

Que pouvaient-il répondre ? Non ? À des agents du KGB ? Ou du SVR ce qui revenait au même. Ni Boris ni Oksana ne se faisaient d'illusions. La demande était purement formelle et ils n'avaient aucune envie de finir leurs jours dans une colonie pénitentiaire réservées aux opposants politiques. Ils avaient quatre enfants, deux étaient mariés et mère de famille, l'un servait la patrie en Tchétchénie. Ils voulaient revoir leur fils, profiter de leurs petits enfants, atteindre une retraite bien méritée et couler une vieillesse tranquille. Ils adressèrent un regard désespéré et coupable à leur fille.

À leur grande petite dernière. À leur chanteuse.

— Anna est libre de choisir son avenir, dit Boris Zverev.

— La décision vous appartient, Mademoiselle dit le chef en se tournant vers Anna.

Anna était née trop tard pour connaître l'URSS. Youri l'avait trompée, mais elle avait beaucoup appris avec lui et il avait éveillé son intérêt pour le service de la Patrie. Elle aurait menti si elle avait affirmé ne pas s'être amusée pendant ses dix-sept mois passés en compagnie de ce faux-jeton. Qu'irait-elle faire à l'université ? Que ferait-elle d'un diplôme d'ingénieur ?

— Je voulais servir mon pays.

— Vous le servirez au-delà de vos espérances.

— J'ai vraiment réussi tous mes tests ?

— Oui.

— Quelle note ?

— Cinq.

— Mais il me reste beaucoup à apprendre ?

— Oui.

— Et je continuerai à étudier ?

— Oui, et vous obtiendrez des diplômes d'État dans toutes les disciplines que vous maîtrisez. Des diplômes universitaires reconnus et parfaitement authentiques.

— J'accepte.

 

* * *

 

J'accepte.

Deux mots qui, treize ans plus tard, avaient provoqué la mort de sa sœur. Matveïtch ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire d'Anna dans les détails, mais elle lui avait amèrement dit un jour que ces deux mots avaient scellé la mort de quatre personnes innocentes. Qu'il avait brisé une partie du cœur de ses parents.

Elle n'avait pas assisté aux obsèques de sa sœur Natalia. Elle courait après Sameen Shaw quand on l'avait portée en terre avec ses trois enfants et son mari. Anna ne les avait pas une dernière fois bercés de ses chants. Un remords de plus à ajouter aux autres.

Matveïtch s'inquiétait et pas seulement parce que la jeune femme retournait en Russie sans avoir encore fait le deuil de la mort de sa sœur.

— Anna, tu es sûre de vouloir partir ?

— Oui.

La jeune femme avait l'art des réponses concises.

— S'il te plaît, insista Matveïtch.

Elle concéda enfin à se détourner de son sac.

— Tu veux te défiler et la laisser partir seule ? demanda-t-elle.

— Rien ne t'oblige à accepter cette mission. Ce n'est pas un contrat et c'est une affaire privée.

— Pourquoi as-tu décidé de l'aider alors ? Et pourquoi m'en as-tu parlé ? demanda Anna.

— J'aime bien cette femme, tu as passé dix ans au sein de SRV et tu connais beaucoup plus de choses sur le système judiciaire et carcérale que moi. Je n'aurais jamais négligé ton avis sur la question, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'envoyer assurer ses arrières.

— Et on ne peut pas la laisser s'y frotter toute seule. Pas dans cette colonie-là.

— Elle n'a pas demandé de partenaire.

— Évidemment, rétorqua Anna en haussant les épaules.

Matveïtch soupira.

Regarder Anna, assis dans un fauteuil roulant, le déprimait. Le départ d'Anna en Russie ne dépendait pas de lui, ce n'était pas non plus le fruit d'une concertation entre lui, Borkoof et la jeune femme. C'était sa décision à elle seule. Mûrement réfléchie comme tout ce que faisait jamais Anna.

.

 

Sameen Shaw l'avait contacté fin septembre. Elle lui avait demandé s'il était capable de lui donner la localisation exacte d'un prisonnier détenu dans l'univers carcéral russe. Elle lui avait transmis un nom et une date d'arrestation, et elle avait raccroché après lui avoir annoncé qu'elle le rappelait dans trois jours. Il avait appelé, Doljikov son vieux copain de la Crim' à Moscou. Un appel inutile. Son contact au SRV n'avait rien pu apprendre au policier.

Suite aux excuses désolées de Doljikov, Alexeï avait roulé jusqu'à la chambre d'Anna. Il ne l'avait pas trouvée. Il avait pris l'ascenseur. Quand elle ne travaillait pas, Anna aimait passer du temps à la salle de sport, au stand de tir, ou à l'armurerie. La salle de sport était vide, le stand de tir silencieux, Anna lisait dans l'armurerie.

Elle s'était désignée responsable du lieu. Elle y rangeait et y nettoyait toutes les armes utilisées par les employées de l'agence qu'elles leur appartinssent en propre ou qu'elles fussent fournies par l'agence. La règle était incontournable. Chaque arme emportée en mission devait passer par les mains d'Anna au retour de l'agent. Qu'elle eût servie ou pas, la jeune femme exigeait une révision complète chaque mois. Anna se montra une armurière rigide et très compétente. Matveïtch laissa faire et se plia comme les autres à la discipline imposée par la jeune femme, elle révisa son Baby Eagle et son Smith et Wesson tous les mois.

Anna passait une bonne partie de son temps libre dans l'armurerie, pas parce qu'elle vouait une fascination morbide aux armes et aux explosifs, mais parce qu'elle s'y sentait chez elle. Elle y avait apporté un bureau, une étagères ou ranger ses livres, une bouilloire électrique et une lampe de bibliothèque rétro.

L'armurerie était son domaine, on n'y entrait pas sans son autorisation, et elle veillait jalousement sur tout le matériel qui y était entreposé.

— Anna, tu as gardé des contacts au SRV ? lui avait demandé Matveïtch

La jeune femme avait fermé son livre.

— Pas vraiment, mais si besoin est, je sais qui contacter.

— Je cherche un prisonnier.

Anna avait attendu la suite.

— Un prisonnier politique.

— Pour qui ?

Anna posait rarement des questions, mais elle n'activerait pas ses réseaux sans savoir à qui serait destinés les informations qu'elle obtiendrait.

— Sameen Shaw.

— D'accord.

— Elle rappelle après-demain.

— Je vais voir.

— Merci.

Quand Shaw avait rappelé, Anna avait obtenu les informations qu'elle avait demandées, et même bien plus qu'elle n'en avait demandé.

— Elle est au secret, précisa Anna à Shaw.

— En cellule d'isolement ?

— Non, son dossier n'est pas conservé dans les archives du FSIN* et tous les documents attestant de son arrestation et de son procès on été effacés des archives.

— Pourquoi ?

— Elle a été accusée de dissidence et d'atteinte à la sécurité de l'État.

— Et sa condamnation ?

— Perpétuité. Sans espoir de remise de peine.

— Elle a été convaincue de trahison ?

— Oui.

— Et au niveau légal, on peut trouver une faille ?

— Non. Ce n'était pas une star

— C'est vous qui avez retrouvé son dossier Borissnova ?

— Des contacts.

— Et pour le reste, Matveïtch ?

— Vous en aurez besoin pour quand, Madame ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. Disons que ça doit être prêt dans quinze jours.

— Ce sera court, mais ça devrait aller.

— Je vous fais confiance.

— Vous pourrez rentrer en Russie ?

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel.

— Vous récupérez vos papiers à Moscou, reprit Matveïtch. Un de mes amis s'occupera de vous. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'indiquer quand vous arriverez et me rappeler une heure plus tard pour que je fixe avec vous l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous.

— Okay, parfait.

Matveïtch avait marqué un instant de silence et puis :

— Madame, vous êtes sûre de ce que vous faîtes ?

— Ça ne vous regarde pas, Matveïtch.

— On ne ressort pas indemne de ce genre de prison.

— J'ai déjà vécu pire.

— Justement.

— Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Je vous ai demandé un service et je vous paierai en conséquence.

— Vous voulez rire ? répondit froidement Matveïtch.

— Si vous vous mêlez d'interférer dans mes affaires, je laisse tomber et je m'arrange avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Anna posa la main sur le poignet de Matveïtch, hors du champ de vision de Shaw.

— Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans vos affaires, Madame. Simplement, vous mettre en garde contre...

— Je me fous de vos mises en garde, Matveïtch, le coupa Shaw.

— J'attends votre appel, Madame. Tout sera fait selon vos désirs.

— Bien, au revoir et merci.

La fenêtre de visio-conférence devint noire.

— Maintenant, tu m'expliques, Anton, l'enjoignit Anna. Elle va à Moscou ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire là-bas ? Et le reste ? Elle entend quoi par  _le reste_  ?

Matveïtch lui rapporta ce que lui avait raconté Shaw. Anna n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles.

— Et après, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire ?

— Elle ne me l'a pas précisé.

— Mais c'est tellement évident que tu ne lui as même pas demandé, pas vrai ?

Matveïtch hocha la tête.

— Elle est tarée, elle va se faire massacrer.

— Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit du genre à se faire massacrer.

— Toutes les colonies pénitentiaires pour femmes sont rouges, tu le sais très bien. Il n'existe pas de hiérarchie, ni de caïd pour gérer la discipline. Tout repose sur l'administration. Si le directeur est honnête tout se passe bien, mais si le directeur est un sale type, la vie des prisonnières est un enfer.

— Je sais.

— Youri Ivanovitch Blatov est un sombre salaud.

— Le directeur ?

— Oui.

— Tu t'es renseignée sur lui ?

— Sur la colonie qu'il dirige en général.

— Et ?

— Il n'y a pas que Blatov qui soit un salaud. Sameen Shaw est une forte tête, elle ne s'écrasera jamais. Et même si elle se retient, même si elle veut se faire oublier et jouer profil bas, elle attirera les regards, elle se fera repérer. Et si, en plus, elle vient apporter son aide à quelqu'un...

— Elle la défendra.

— Elle se fera tabasser, balancer au mitard ou pire ostraciser. Elle deviendra le centre d'attention du directeur, des gardiens et des plantons*.

— Il y a des chances. C'est un soldat pas un membre de la CIA ou du... FSB, acheva-t-il avec une grimace d'excuse.

— Tu pouvais le dire, Anton. Elle n'aurait jamais été officiellement recrutée par le SRV, mais c'est une tireuse d'élite, elle leur aurait plu et elle aurait pu être recrutée pour intégrer le groupe action.

— Comme toi ?

— Oui. Je ne crois pas que tuer lui ait posé beaucoup de problèmes de conscience par le passé, mais elle a changé.

— Comme toi ?

— Oui.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer, Anna ?

— Le dégoût de moi-même, répondit sombrement la jeune fille.

Matveïtch leva la tête. Cette fille était trop grande. Trop impassible, trop calme. S'il ne l'avait entendu chanter, si elle ne cuisinait pas aussi bien le bortsch, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle eût un cœur, mais il était impossible de chanter comme elle chantait sans posséder un cœur et l'âme qui allait avec. Et elle se fendait toujours d'un sourire si juvénile et si naïvement heureux quand Alexeï louait avec passion ses talents de cuisinière qu'il était impossible de penser qu'Anna n'était que cette femme d'un mètre quatre-vingt quatre, aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux bleus si froids et au visage si impassible et dénué de toute passion.

Il reposa ses yeux sur l'écran noir de son ordinateur.

— Anton, qu'est-ce que tu lui as inventé comme passé criminel ?

— Je ne sais pas, c'est Piotr Yogorov qui s'en est chargé avec ses papiers.

— Et tu n'as pas vérifié ? s'étonna Anna.

— Il n'a pas fini. Je verrai après avec lui. Je lui ai dit de ne pas mettre n'importe quoi. Je lui fais confiance.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, de plus, Sameen Shaw l'amuse. Il a cherché pendant des années à lui faire la peau, mais il admire son culot et je lui ai dit que c'était une amie. Il va lui fabriquer une couverture en béton armée.

— Et en Russie ? Qui va s'occuper d'elle ?

— Doljikov.

— Mmm.

La discussion en était restée là, mais Anna était revenue le voir le soir.

— Je me suis arrangée avec d'anciens collègues. Je pars avec elle.

Elle n'avait pas attendu la réponse, elle avait tourné les talons et refermé la porte derrière elle.

Alexeï était rentré d'une assignation quelques jours plus tard, il avait surpris le regard inquiet et contrarié d'Anton se poser sur Anna et lui avait demandé des explications.

— Tu ne la feras jamais changer d'avis, avait-il déclaré après les avoir obtenus. Laisse-la partir.

— Tu ne me soutiendrais pas si j'essayais ? s'étonna Matveïtch.

— Non. Je sais qu'Anna ne nous laisserait jamais tomber ni toi, ni moi, ni Ivan dont elle ne se sent pourtant pas très proche, ni aucun de tout ceux qui ont été mêlé à cette histoire de cinglés. Anna a intégré l'agence grâce à Chouvaloff, je ne sais pas comment il l'avait connue ni pourquoi elle avait accepté de le suivre. Peut-être parce qu'elle voulait simplement se libérer du SRV et qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure solution. Elle est ensuite restée parce qu'elle te respectait et que les missions que tu lui a confiées lui plaisaient. Parce qu'il y avait Chouvaloff et qu'elle nous aimait bien. Mais Anna a servi dix ans la Russie. Je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle croyait en sa mission, qu'elle s'était dévouée corps et âme à son pays. Quitter le SRV... Elle avait perdu ses illusions, elle ne servait plus de grande cause idéologique. Ensuite, il y eu la mort de Chouvaloff, celle de Korotkov, le meurtre de sa sœur et Maria Alvarez. La Mexicaine incarne tout ce qu'admire Anna. Le courage, la force, l'intégrité, la pugnacité, un idéal. Anna l'a recueillie dans ses bras quand elle a été torturée à Chihuahua. Je sais que cela l'a marquée. Anna tuerait n'importe qui de sang-froid pour la protéger. Pour nous protéger, Anton. Elle ne se pose pas de questions. Pour elle, c'est une question de devoir. Si elle considère qu'elle se doit d'aider Sameen Shaw, on ne doit pas l'en empêcher. J'y serai moi aussi allé, mais je ne peux pas, soupira le géant.

— Moi, non plus, fit sombrement Matveïtch en regardant ses jambes.

— Ouais, quoiqu'on fasse, on ne pourra jamais se faire passer pour des femmes ni toi ni moi.

Matveïtch sourit malgré lui.

— Tu lui fais la gueule depuis combien de temps ? demanda Alexeï Borkoof.

— Je ne lui fait pas la gueule, se défendit Matveïtch.

— Alors tu fais une gueule d'enterrement depuis combien de temps ?

— Depuis qu'elle m'a annoncé sa décision.

— Et c'était ?

— Il y a deux jours.

— Bon, tu as un contrat pour moi ?

— La semaine prochaine si tu es d'accord.

— Quoi ?

— Escorter un homme d'affaires au Venezuela. J'ai mis Alioukine sur le coup aussi.

— Bien.

Le géant blond se frotta les mains.

— Je vais aller faire des courses. Et ce soir, c'est moi qui régale. Je vais tellement me dépasser qu'Anna sera prête à faire n'importe quoi pour je lui serve une assiette de pelmenis supplémentaire. On va passer une nuit comme on en a pas passé depuis longtemps. Anton, il faut que tu recrutes quelqu'un qui joue de la balalaïka.

 

 

 

Matveïtch s'égaya :

— Tu veux que je passe une petite annonce : cherche agent de sécurité, garde du corps, tireur d'élite, ayant une connaissance approfondie des explosifs et des systèmes de sécurité. Passé militaire exigé. Compétences indispensables : sang froid, bonne éducation, capacité d'adaptation, ouverture d'esprit, rigueur et maîtrise parfaite de la balalaïka.

— Ouais, approuva Borkoof en souriant. Précise aussi que les sexistes peuvent s'abstenir de proposer leur candidature.

Un employé s'était un jour cassé les dents sur les poings de Borkoof. Il s'était permis des plaisanteries grivoises et ordurières à l'encontre d'Anna. Derrière son dos. Borkoof lui avait cassé la figure et Matveïtch avait viré l'agent immédiatement après. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de travailler avec un agent qui ne respectait pas l'un de ses collègues. Le mépris entraînait la mise en danger de la vie de ses collègues. Anna était un agent compétent et il l'aimait beaucoup. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle se fît descendre parce qu'un crétin pensait qu'une femme ne vaudrait jamais un homme.

 

* * *

 

Shaw ne partit pas comme Maria l'avait craint le lendemain de la réussite de son test. Deux jours, après elle plongeait sur le récif avec Alma et Élisa Brown. Maria avait refusé de les accompagner. Elle aimait plonger avec elles, mais elle voulait ménager à Alma des moments libres de sa présence.

Maria vivait seule avec Alma. En Guinée, elle l'avait scolarisée, mais la petite fille était une étrangère et bénéficiait pour cette raison d'un statut particulier auprès de ses camarades. Personne ne partageait sa culture et Maria avait institué des règles de sécurité très strictes dès qu'Alma avait été en mesure de les comprendre.

Alma avait grandi avec. Obéir aux consignes de sa mère lui garantissait une grande liberté et un immense sentiment de sécurité. Dans son esprit, même si sa mère n'était pas présente, si Alma se retrouvait en danger, parce qu'elle avait suivi à la lettre les consignes de sa mère, celle-ci surgirait et rien ne lui arriverait jamais.

Maria était un personnage public, elle s'était crée beaucoup d'inimitiés au Mexique. Alma avait grandi aux États-Unis, mais Maria se méfiait de la vindict sans frontière de ses ennemis. Elle avait éduqué sa fille dans l'idée qu'elle ne devait jamais écouter personne, qu'elle ne jamais faire confiance à personne, excepté à sa mère et que sa mère ne confierait jamais un message à lui transmettre, quel qu'il fût, à personne. Si elle voulait dire quelque chose à Alma, elle lui disait en personne. Alma le savait. Sa mère était sa seule et unique référente. Elle l'avait été, jusqu'à ce qu'elle envoyât sa fille au Canada vivre avec des gens que ne connaissaient ni Maria ni Alma.

Au Lac de la Prune, sa mère lui avait manqué, mais l'enfant avait été heureuse. Elle avait trouvé deux adolescents qui avaient pris soin d'elle et qu'elle admirait. Et puis, il y avait eu Sameen. Il y avait aussi eu Sameen au Brésil. Sameen qui, au grand dam de Maria, avait tant séduit Alma.

Alma s'entendait bien avec Juan et sa femme, et elle avait toujours entretenu d'excellents rapports avec les amants réguliers de sa mère. Il y avait eu David à Washington et Miguel à Altamira, mais c'étaient Maria qui lui avait présentés Juan, Dolores, David et Miguel et tous était des gens que la jeune juge appréciait et à qi elle avait accordé sa confiance.

Sameen...

Maria ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait apprécié cette femme taciturne et revêche qui arborait une tête de forçat et un horrible tatouage sur l'avant-bras. Mère et fille n'avaient pour une fois pas partagé les mêmes sentiments. Alma ne le lui avait jamais reproché, mais Maria savait qu'elle avait souffert que sa mère ne partageât pas l'admiration sans borne que vouait Alma à Crâne-rasé.

Maria ne s'était pas mise en travers de leur relation parce qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de raison valable pour éloigner Sameen d'Alma. Parce qu'elle avait apprécié, malgré l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour la jeune journaliste qu'elle prétendait être — une aversion non dénuée de désir — la relation qu'avait instituée la jeune femme avec sa fille. Alma avait accueilli le rapprochement de sa mère et de Shaw comme l'une des plus grandes joies de sa courte vie d'enfant.

Alma avait grandi et mûri durant son séjour au Canada. Et quand Maria la retrouva à Washington après plus d'un mois de séparation, Alma avait engrangé des histoires à raconter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Vivre loin de sa mère avait profité à Alma.

 

* * *

 

Durant le procès, l'enfant avait eu la joie de revoir Lionel Fusco. Le policier, quand il était présent, l'emmenait jouer au parc, visiter le zoo, les musées et continua à lui apprendre le base-ball. Mais l'oncle Lionel ne fut pas le seul à prendre soin de l'enfant.

Alma reconnut en Élisa la femme qui lui avait parlé au Lac de la Prune et elle s'illumina quand elle comprit que c'était elle qui écrivait les rapports à Shaw. Le sévère agent du FBI était une amie de Sameen — Et Sam avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait bien — et Alma n'avait pas oublié qu'elle écrivait des choses gentilles sur sa mère. Elle l'adopta sur-le-champ.

Et puis, il y avait eu Alexei. Anna impressionnait autant Alma que sa mère, et Alioukine n'avait pas retenu son attention, mais Alexeï conquit l'enfant.

La première fois qu'Alma tomba nez à nez avec le géant Russe, elle écarquilla les yeux et recula prudemment se mettre à l'abri derrière les jambes d'Élisa Brown.

Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi grand, aussi blond, aussi barbu. Un ogre. Un ogre russe. Au rire tonitruant. Alexeï s'était accroupi.

— C'est moi qui te fais peur ?

Accrochée des deux poings au pantalon d'Élisa, Alma avait lentement hoché la tête.

— C'est vrai que je suis un peu grand, mais accroupi, je fais ta taille. Et je n'ai pas la barbe piquante d'un ogre, mais celle, toute douce, de mes ancêtres ours.

Alexeï Borkoof possédait une voix de baryton et un accent russe prononcé quand il parlait en anglais. Alma le regarda dans les yeux. Le géant arborait un regard bleu, pétillant de malice et de gentillesse.

— Viens vérifier que je ne mens pas.

Alma chercha sa mère du regard. Maria lui dédia une grimace d'encouragement. Alma sortit doucement de derrière Élisa. Elle lui attrapa la main et la tira derrière elle. Elle avança prudemment. La mine inquiète. Le géant lui sourit amicalement et se passa le dos de la main sur sa barbe.

— Elle est courte, mais elle est très douce.

La petite fille tendit les doigts et caressa timidement la barbe blonde. La main crispée sur celle d'Élisa se détendit soudainement sans toutefois l'abandonner.

— Alors ? demanda doucement le Russe.

— C'est tout doux, confirma l'enfant.

— Comme celle d'un ours. Je te l'avais dit.

— Tu as vraiment des ancêtres ours ?

— Oui. Tous les Russes ont pour ancêtres des animaux. Ivan, que tu n'as pas encore vu, a pour ancêtre un loup gris et Anna, ajouta-t-il en se retournant à demi vers la jeune femme. Anna a pour ancêtre une panthère des neiges.

Il sourit benoîtement à la jeune femme. Anna secoua la tête, flattée de se voir attribuer un tel totem. La panthère des neige était avec le lynx l'un de ses animaux préférés parmi les prédateurs.

— Tu crois que moi aussi, j'ai un ancêtre animal ? demanda Alma.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Mama ?

— Si tu ne l'as pas rêvé, tu ne peux pas le savoir, Alma, lui dit Maria.

— Oui, mais j'étais trop petite et toi, tu m'as toujours dit que tu n'avais pas voulu essayer quand les Mebenbo... les Menbogo...

— Les Mebengôkres, l'aida Maria.

— Oui, quand ils t'ont proposé de le faire.

— Il fallait d'abord inhaler des drogues.

— Oui, mais tu aurais su, rétorqua Alma qui ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi sa mère avait rejeté une pratique qui semblait naturelle aux Mebêngôkres.

— On ne rencontre pas son ancêtre chez les Mebengôkres, mais son animal totem. Celui que j'aurai rencontré n'aurait pas été le tien, Alma.

— Mais toi, toute ta famille à le même ? demanda Alma à Alexeï.

— Un ancêtre commun et des frères différents.

— J'aimerai tant savoir qui c'est pour moi, bouda la petite fille.

— Un jour, tu sauras.

Alma s'illumina.

— Tu crois ?

— Je ne savais pas qui c'était avant d'avoir rencontré mon ancêtre.

— Ta famille ne te l'avait pas dit ?

— Non. C'est interdit. C'est l'esprit totem qui choisit de se révéler. Tu dois te montrer patiente et sage.

Alma arbora une mine déçue.

— Chaque chose vient en son temps. Quel âge as-tu ?

— Trois ans et demi.

— Tu fumes ?

— Non.

— Et tu préfères la vodka ou le rhum ?

— Je suis trop petite pour boire, répondit Alma.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ce n'est pas bien.

— Parce que tu es trop petite ?

— Oui.

— Qui te l'a dit ?

Alma fronça les sourcils.

— ...

— Tu voudrais boire de l'alcool et fumer ? continua Borkoof sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

— Non.

Brown souriait de toutes ses dents, Anna observait la scène d'un air attentif et concentré, Maria tombait des nues. Alexeï Borkoof était un cuisinier hors-pair, un homme discret, mais aussi un mercenaire. Russe. Un ancien soldat. Un excellent garde du corps. Impressionnant. Bourru. Personne n'approchait jamais Maria, si elle n'avait pas fait signe à ses gardes du corps qu'elle y consentait. S'il lui avait parlé de cette histoire de totem ours avant, Maria aurait imaginé un grizzly gigantesque. Alma paraissait d'autant plus minuscule que le Russe mesurait près de deux mètres et possédait la carrure qui allait avec : la brute et la petite fille. Maria avait repéré le sourire du mercenaire étonnement doux et bienveillant, mais son expérience lui avait souvent prouvé que ce genre de sourire pouvait dissimuler des monstres. Mais là ? Maria se reprocha son jugement sur ses trois gardes du corps. D'avoir oublié qu'une femme et deux hommes se cachaient derrière leurs costumes si bien taillés — gracieusement fournis par Root — qu'aucun d'entre eux ne traînait un passé de criminel et qu'ils ne devaient pas être si différents d'Élisa ou de Sameen. Que leur parcours étaient semblables. Elle n'arriverait peut-être jamais à se sentir aussi à l'aise avec les Russes qu'avec Sameen et Élisa, elle doutait fortement qu'elle entraînât un jour l'un d'eux dans son lit, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'Alma se fût trouvé un nouvel ami.

— L'esprit de ton totem ne s'est pas manifesté à toi pour les mêmes raisons qui font que tu ne veux pas fumer et que tu ne veux pas boire de l'alcool.

Alma secoua la tête, déçue, mais rassurée parce que le gentil géant venait de lui assurer qu'un jour, elle rencontrerait son esprit-totem.

— Et sinon ? reprit le géant blond. Je te fais toujours peur ?

— Non.

— Les ours sont très gentils si on ne les agresse pas et qu'on ne touche pas à leurs petits.

— Tu as des petits ?

— Non, sourit Alexeï. J'espère bien en avoir un jour, mais je n'en ai pas encore.

— Tu fais quoi ici ?

— Je protège ta mère.

— Moi aussi ?

— Évidemment.

— Tu nous protégeras aussi bien que tes petits si tu en avais ?

— Oui.

— Et tu joueras avec moi ?

— Si tu veux, oui.

À partir de ce jour, Alma ne vit Alexeï que comme un gros nounours.

 

* * *

 

Le rire perçant d'Alma retentit au large. Élisa ou Sameen avait dû remonter un coquillage ou un animal qui avait surpris l'enfant, à moins que Sameen ne se fût une nouvelle fois fendue d'une remarque pince-sans-rire qui avait plongé Élisa dans l'embarras. Ou que la même Sameen, pour une raison quelconque, eût lâché une bordée de jurons.

Maria posa le menton sur ses genoux. Ses orteils jouèrent un moment avec le sable. Elle réfléchissait depuis quatre mois au sens qu'elle voulait donner à sa vie. Elle décompressait. Une pause qui s'était révélée la bienvenue. Maria courait depuis dix-neuf ans. L'université, la magistrature, sa charge de député, son engagement pour les droits de l'homme. Elle avait enchaîné les combats, round après round, victoire après victoire, défaite après défaite, sans jamais s'arrêter, l'esprit accaparé par un nouvel objectif à chaque fois qu'elle en atteignait un.

Son séjour en Guinée l'avait harassée et ne lui avait pas apporté la paix qu'elle avait escomptée. Maria ne connaissait pas l'Afrique. Le dépaysement avait été total, elle avait dû déployé des talents d'adaptabilité qu'elle n'avait jamais mis en œuvre auparavant. Elle avait aimé le pays, ses habitants et son travail. Elle avait oublié le Mexique, les Cartels et le Chirurgien de la mort. Malheureusement, eux, ne l'avaient pas oubliée. Ils revenaient hanter ses nuits. Elle avait ignoré ses terreurs nocturnes et son malaise grandissant. Elle avait ignoré les mises en garde de Root qu'elle n'avait pu tromper bien longtemps. Ignorer ses conseils.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Alma commençât à hurler la nuit, à venir se réfugier, pâle de terreur et en larmes, dans ses bras. D'abord de façon intermittente, puis de plus en plus souvent, plusieurs fois par semaine, et pour finir, presque chaque nuit.

Elle en avait parlé à Root. Alma ne lui racontait jamais à quoi elle rêvait ni ce qui lui faisait si peur. Elle pleurait simplement en gémissant « Mama, Mama. » jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calmât et s'endormît parfois encore secouée de sanglots convulsifs. Root avait mis la jeune mère devant ses responsabilités.

— Alma est-elle habituellement sujette aux cauchemars ? avait-elle demandé.

— Non, elle a dû en faire deux ou trois depuis qu'elle est née, c'est tout.

— Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi, tout à coup, elle se réveille presque toutes les nuits en hurlant ?

— Oui.

— Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ?

— Parce que c'est votre métier, avait agressivement répondu Maria.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment mon métier et je ne vous le dirai pas, Maria, parce que voilà plusieurs mois que vous refusez d'écouter mes mises en gardes et mes conseils et que, vous connaissez la réponse à votre question.

Maria avait biaisé. Autant tenter d'arrêter un rhinocéros lancé au galop à mains-nues que de tenter de manipuler Root.

Alma souffrait. Maria prit congé de l'ONG ACCORD Guinée et s'envola avec Alma pour les Seychelles. Ses cauchemars se raréfièrent et ceux d'Alma disparurent.

.

 

Elle avait passé quatre mois hors du temps. Avec elle-même. Avec Alma. Sans soucis. Sans peine ou presque. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi détendue, aussi sereine. Elle avait médité sur son parcours, sur sa vie. Avec l'aide de Root, elle avait soigné ses blessures. Elles ne disparaîtraient pas, mais elles ne puruleraient plus. Elle se sentait d'attaque à repartir affronter le monde.

Elle avait quelques idées. Une en particulier. Elle avait décidé d'en parler à Root. Pas à son médecin, à Root. Mais Élisa l'avait contactée et Sameen avait débarqué quinze jours après avec sa fille.

Élisa ne lui avait rien confié de ce qui l'avait conduite à la rejoindre, et Sameen allait partir remplir elle ne savait trop quelle mission casse-cou après lui avoir laissé sa fille en garde.

Ses deux-là se foutaient de sa gueule.

Si encore Élisa était arrivée brûlante de passion, dévastée de désir et en manque d'amour et de sexe, Maria lui aurait passé ses silences et ses secrets. Le jeune officier s'était montrée tendrement amicale, mais elle n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre désir de sombrer à la passion dans les bras de Maria et elle s'était glissée dans la cellule familiale que constituait Maria et Alma avec un naturel désarmant. Maria avait essayé de savoir ce qui la tourmentait, avec qui elle s'était mariée. Elle n'avait pas obtenu plus de réponses que n'en avait obtenu Sameen le matin de son arrivée quand elle lui avait posé la question.

Et Sameen justement.

Elle lui téléphonait pour lui apprendre qu'elle était enceinte et solliciter ses conseils et une fois qu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, elle lui raccrochait au nez après un bref salut et ne lui donnait plus aucune nouvelle ? Maria avait calculé après son appel qu'elle devait accoucher courant avril, et elle avait attendu son appel. Longtemps. Avant de comprendre, furieuse, que Sameen ne l'appellerait pas. Et là, elle débarquait avec Anne-Margaret, dont Maria ne savait toujours pas la date de naissance, et elle lui refilait le bébé ?

Maria jura horriblement.

Elle n'obtiendrait rien d'Élisa, la jeune femme se braquerait si elle essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Sameen foutre le camp et risquer sa vie à l'autre bout de la terre sans en savoir un peu plus sur sa fille et la mission qu'elle comptait mener.

Elle releva la tête en espérant voir les trois plongeuses revenir vers la plage. Elle vit simplement Alma allongée sur sa planche en train de crier et deux paires de palmes s'agiter au-dessus de l'eau alors que les deux  _cabrones_  auxquelles tenaient Maria plongeaient en canard.

Elle jura encore. Alma n'en savait rien, mais Maria connaissait un nombre impressionnant de jurons plus vulgaires les uns que les autres qu'elle avait entendu et appris auprès des délinquants lorsqu'elle était juge.

Énervée et impatiente de coincer Shaw, elle rejoignit la villa, ouvrit le réfrigérateur en retira ce dont elle avait besoin pour élaborer un bon repas et téléphona à la réception de l'hôtel pour commander ce qui lui manquait.

Cuisiner la détendait et lui permettait de réfléchir. Tout en découpant les fruits et les légumes, en écaillant le poison et en secouant les poêles et les casseroles, elle élabora la stratégie qu'elle emploierait pour faire parler Shaw. Confiante, parce que Shaw n'était pas Root et que si elle savait où taper, la jeune femme, tout revêche et bornée qu'elle était, lui mangerait dans la main. Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur les traits de la jeune Mexicaine à cette pensée.

.

 

Les trois plongeuses revinrent bruyamment de leur sortie. Élisa souleva Alma dans ses bras, cria sauvagement, et sauta dans la piscine.

— Lissa ! hurla Alma avant de disparaître sous l'eau avec le jeune officier.

Elles réapparurent deux secondes plus tard en piaillant et en riant. Shaw leva le nez et huma l'air ambiant. Elle posa ses affaires sur une chaise longue et entra dans la maison. Maria lisait, allongée sur un canapé.

— Mmm, ça sent bon, fit Shaw. C'est toi qui as préparé à manger ?

— Oui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? Je meurs de faim.

— C'était bien votre plongée ?

— Ouais. Alma te racontera. On mange bientôt ?

— C'est prêt. Va te rincer et reviens mettre le couvert.

— Okay, grogna Shaw.

Elle repartit dehors et plongea dans la piscine. Une manière expéditive et pratique pour se rincer pourvu que les pieds fussent propres avant. Elle traversa la piscine en apnée, évita Brown et Alma qui jouaient et riaient comme des gamines, se frotta les cheveux et ressorti. Elle ceignit une soulava autour de sa taille, tordit ses cheveux pour les essorer un peu et s'activa pour mettre le couvert.

— Voilà, dit-elle à l'attention de Maria quand elle eu fini.

— Je veux te parler après le déjeuner.

— Ouais, de quoi ? demanda négligemment Shaw.

— De ta fille, répondit sèchement Maria.

Le ton alarma Shaw.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Beaucoup de choses ne  _vont_  pas, Sameen.

Shaw s'apprêtait à régler le problème comme elle en avait l'habitude : tout de suite et sans détour. Mais Élisa et Alma sortirent de la piscine et réclamèrent à manger. Maria lui adressa un regard glacial accompagné d'un sourire narquois et Shaw dut se résoudre à la patience. Elle resta silencieuse tout au long du repas. Alma babillait sans cesse et raconta leur plongée dans ses moindres détails. Brown finit par s'apercevoir que Shaw lançait régulièrement des regard chargés d'éclairs à Maria et que la jeune juge, si elle les remarquait, les ignorait ostensiblement.

— Et pourquoi tu as tant ri tout à l'heure ? demanda Maria à sa fille.

Alma réfléchit. Elle avait beaucoup rit ce matin.

— Vraiment fort, précisa Maria.

— À cause de l'acanthaster, intervint Brown.

— Ah oui, rit Alma. C'est Sam, elle m'a remonté une acanthaster pour que je la vois, mais elle l'a lâchée sans faire exprès, après elle a été la rechercher et elle s'est fait piquer ! Elle est remontée en disant plein de gros mots !

— Tu n'es pas prudente, Sameen, déclara Maria.

Shaw lui lança un regard méchant.

— Et tu sais, Mama, on a vu une, euh, une holo... Comment on dit Lissa ?

— Une holothurie serp...

— Une holothurie serpent collante, la coupa Alma. Une grande ! Comme ça, dit Alma en écartant les bras. Et après...

Le déjeuner continua animé par la joie communicative d'Alma. Le repas plut à Shaw et Alma n'arrêtait pas de lui parler ou de la prendre à témoin. Elle en oublia l'humeur dont avait fait preuve Maria avant de se mettre à table.

Shaw adorait les salades de papayes et les fruits d'arbre à pain qu'elle arrosait généreusement de sauce à base de citron vert et de purée piment rouge frais. Il n'y avait pas de viande aux Seychelles, mais les poissons étaient variés et les chairs très différentes les unes des autres. Maria cuisinait bien et elle avait passé quatre mois à apprendre la cuisine locale auprès du personnel de l'hôtel et à expérimenter de nouvelles recettes. Elle n'avait jamais trop cuisiné avant d'avoir Alma, elle n'en avait surtout jamais consacré du temps. Elle avait appris avec sa mère quand elle était petite et elle avait apprécié s'y remettre quand Alma avait grandi. Sameen cuisinait très bien aussi. Brown s'était souvent excusé de son incompétence en la matière, d'abord auprès de Maria, ensuite auprès de Shaw.

.

 

— Je suis juste douée pour préparer des trucs sur le feu.

— Parce que on ne cuisine pas sur un feu peut-être dans une cuisine ?! lui avait vertement répondu Shaw.

Brown s'était une fois de plus sentie complètement stupide.

— Vous avez été une putain d'ado dorlotée par sa maman chérie et une bidasse heureuse de bouffer n'importe quelle merde qu'on a pu vous servir à la cantine.

Brown avait rougi.

— Et un de ses connards d'officiers planqués toujours royalement servis au mess quand les gars en opération ne becquetaient que leurs rations moisies ou pleine de sable.

Cette fois-ci, Brown avait blêmi. Maria avait mis le holà et sévèrement réprimandé Shaw pour ses écarts de langage.

— Brown est une sale gosse pourrie-gâtée.

— Au moins, elle, elle est polie.

— C'est quand même pas dur de cuisiner, avait grommelé Shaw.

— Plains-toi, Sameen, elle pourrait ne pas apprécier ta cuisine et te reprocher de ne pas lui servir comme repas que des frites et des hamburgers.

Shaw avait regardé Brown. Le jeune officier avait saisi la perche que lui tendait Maria.

— Vous cuisinez très bien, mon capitaine. J'adore votre bouffe. La tienne aussi Maria.

— Merci, répondit Maria.

Shaw s'était fendu d'un sourire.

— Vous aimez vraiment ?

— Oui.

— Je vous charriais, Brown. Vous n'avez jamais fait partie de ces connards d'officier.

Brown avait arboré un irrésistible sourire heureux.

— Mais votre mère aurait dû vous éduquer un peu mieux que cela, grogna Shaw.

— …

— Et vous apprendre quelques recettes, parce que, vu comme vous appréciez ce qu'on vous sert ici, elle doit bien cuisinier.

— Oui, c'est vrai.

— Vous voyez, vos parents n'étaient pas si strictes que ça avec vous.

— Non, c'est vrai, s'était soudain émue Brown.

— C'était un salaud. Vous êtes une fille bien, Brown.

.

 

Depuis, Shaw se moquait gentiment de Brown, de ses incompétences culinaires et de ses goûts de luxe, du moins, tant que Maria tolérait ses plaisanteries.

— Mama, tu viens te promener ? proposa Alma après le repas.

— Non.

— Sam, tu viens ?

— Je dois parler à Sameen, Alma.

L'enfant dévisagea sa mère un instant. Elle tourna la tête vers Shaw qui haussa les épaules à sa question muette.

— Lissa ? demanda Alma avec empressement.

— Va avec elle, Lissa. Emportez vos affaires, vous pourrez vous baigner en chemin.

— On prend un goûter peut-être ? suggéra le jeune officier.

— Excellente idée, approuva Maria.

Shaw se renfrogna. Brown en profita pour se placer près d'elle, elle attendit que Maria se détourna pour se pencher à son oreille :

— Bonne chance, Sam, murmura-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement en lui adressant un clin d'œil malicieux. Shaw prit son élan.

— Sameen, l'appela Maria.

Brown lâcha un rire et rentra dans la villa au pas de course. Elle ne savait pas ce que Maria voulait de Shaw, mais elle aurait détesté être à sa place.

Brown ne s'était jamais attiré les foudres de la jeune juge et elle espérait ne jamais se les attirer. Elle l'avait vu se battre au procès, elle l'avait couverte lors de l'assaut du chalet en Virginie. Maria l'avait impressionnée par son sang-froid et sa détermination. Par la froideur et la dureté qu'elle pouvait opposer à un adversaire. Par son manque total de pitié, quand elle s'en prenait à quelqu'un, qu'elle l'écrasait pied à pied. Phrase après phrase. Maria utilisait la parole comme une arme. Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien avec une arme de poing, mais elle se montrait une oratrice virtuose. Implacable. Brown avait une très exacte idée de ses compétences, et si elle savait dominer Maria dans de nombreux domaines, elle savait que face à elle, elle ne faisait le poids ni en escalade ni dans une joute orale.

.

 

— Assieds-toi, Sameen, fit Maria d'une voix autoritaire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Shaw sur la défensive.

— Je t'ai dit que je voulais parler.

— De quoi ?

— De Anne-Margaret, je te l'ai dit.

— Okay, tu veux savoir quoi ?

— Ce que je dois en faire et ce que dois lui dire si tu meurs au cours de ta mission.

— …

— J'étais sûre que cela te laisserait sans voix.

— Tu fais chier, Maria. Je ne vais pas mourir.

— Non, à combien de probabilité se monte ta certitude ?

Shaw lui jeta un regard noir.

— 100 % ? demanda Maria.

— C'est impossible et tu le sais très bien. À chaque seconde qui passe, on peut mourir. Tu n'as pas donné d'instructions à Brown en lui confiant Alma pour l'après-midi. Pourtant, je pourrais t'avoir étranglée avant qu'elles ne rentrent ce soir.

— Je n'ai pas demandé à Élisa de m'astreindre à un entraînement commando avant de me résoudre à te parler.

— C'est une mesure de prudence, je...

— À d'autres, Sameen ! la coupa sèchement Maria. Je veux savoir ce que tu vas faire et je veux que tu me donnes des instructions s'il t'arrive malheur.

Shaw se prit le pouce entre les dents et en déchira la peau nerveusement. Elle passa ensuite aux autres doigts.

— Tu n'y a même pas pensé ! réalisa Maria.

— …

— Avoue !

— Pourquoi j'y aurais pensé ?

— Parce que c'est important.

— Elle est avec toi et je reviendrai.

— Mais si tu ne reviens pas ?

— Ben...

Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé un tel scénario. Elle avait simplement pensé qu'elle devait confier Anne-Margaret à quelqu'un et Maria s'était avéré le meilleur et le seul choix possible.

— Elle a un passeport ? demanda Maria.

— Évidemment... répondit Shaw avec condescendance.

— Mais qu'est-ce que je peux en savoir, Sameen ? s'énerva Maria. Tu m'as téléphoné en juillet de l'année dernière pour me déclarer de but en blanc que tu étais enceinte et me demander ce que je ferai si j'étais à ta place ! Une question complètement idiote au passage.

Shaw se rembrunit.

— Et après ? Après rien ! Merde, Sameen. Tu aurais au moins pu me dire qu'elle était née et que c'était une fille, que tu lui avais donné un nom, que tout s'était bien passé. Je n'attendais pas un faire-part de naissance et des dragées, juste un coup de fil ou quelques mots dans un courriel. Tu m'aurais dit : c'est une fille, elle s'appelle Anne-Margaret, elle va bien, et j'aurai été heureuse. Mais non, je suis sûre que ça ne t'est même pas venue à l'esprit que je pouvais m'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ?

— …

— Réponds !

— Non.

— Tu l'as fait enregistrer à l'état-civil ?

— La sage-femme s'en est chargé.

— Tu n'as pas accouché à l'hôpital ?

— Non, ce n'était pas possible, il y avait trop de neige et de toute façon, je ne voulais pas aller dans un hôpital.

— À cause des caméras de surveillance ?

— Oui.

— Son passeport est faux ?

— Euh...

— Le tiens aussi je suppose ?

— Oui.

— Elle est née quand ?

— Le 17 avril.

— Joli cadeau d'anniversaire.

— …

— Tu es bien née le 14 avril ?

— Oui.

— À quelle heure ?

— Je n'en sais rien.

— Pas toi, Anne-Margaret.

— À vingt-deux heures cinquante-quatre.

— Tout s'est bien passé ?

— Oui.

— Pourquoi tu as choisi ce prénom ?

Shaw baissa la tête comme un taureau prêt à charger.

— Tu veux me la laisser ou pas ?

Shaw détourna le regard.

— Margaret était le prénom du médecin à qui je dois ma vocation de chirurgien. J'ai assisté à ma première opération avec elle.

— Tu avais quel âge ?

— C'était un cadeau pour mon dixième anniversaire.

— Celui dont tu gardes le plus beau souvenir ?

— Oui.

— Raconte-moi comment tu l'as connue.

— …

— Sameen.

Maria ne la laisserait tranquille que quand elle aurait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, Shaw renonça à se battre contre elle et elle lui raconta, de mauvaise grâce et en évitant son regard, sa rencontre avec Margaret Prescott. De mauvaise grâce parce qu'elle détestait évoquer son père.

Maria voulut connaître l'histoire dans ses moindres détails, et ne se contenta pas d'un sec récit narratif. Elle interrogea Shaw sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti, sur les sentiments qu'elle portait à Margaret Prescott. Si elle l'avait revue ensuite, si elle aimerait la revoir.

— Elle est morte en 2005. Elle s'est fait bouffer le foie par des parasites en Éthiopie.

— Tu as été triste d'apprendre sa mort ?

Shaw avait rechigné à parler de son père, mais elle s'était animée en parlant du docteur Prescott. Elle y avait pris plaisir. Elle n'avait jamais raconté cette histoire à personne, pas même à Root ou à Athéna. Maria avait habilement évité de poser des questions sur Matthew Shaw parce qu'elle avait sentit que le sujet déplaisait à Shaw, mais elle l'avait poussée à s'étendre sur le chirurgien.

Shaw tenta de se rappeler du jour où elle avait appris la mort de Margaret.

Son père avait parlé du chirurgien à sa femme. Il aimait beaucoup Margaret et ils étaient restés en contact après le Qatar. Khatareh connaissait l'affection que Sameen portait à la jeune femme et Matthew lui avait raconté combien le cadeau qu'avait offert Margaret à Sameen pour son anniversaire l'avait rendu heureuse. Khatareh savait que sa fille devait sa vocation au chirurgien. Le mari de Margaret connaissait l'affection que sa femme vouait à Sameen, son intérêt jamais éteint pour la petite fille puis la jeune étudiante en médecine qu'elle était devenue et il avait trouvé important que celle-ci fût informée de son décès. Le nom de Khatareh Deghati et son numéro de téléphone figurait dans le carnet d'adresse de sa femme avec la mention « Mère de Sameen, femme de Matthew Shaw ».

C'était sa mère qui avait annoncé la mort de Margaret à Sameen. Un soir, alors que Shaw rentrait de l'hôpital après une garde de dix-huit heures et qu'elle ne rêvait que d'une douche et de son lit. Sa mère connaissait son emploi du temps, et elle avait attendu qu'elle rentrât chez elle pour l'appeler.

— Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne sais pas. Ma mère m'a appelé, je ne rêvais que de mon lit, mais je ne me suis pas couchée, je suis sortie, dit-elle d'une voix égale. J'ai passé la nuit dans un bar, j'ai joué au billard, je me suis fritté avec un mec qui avait essayé de m'arnaquer et... euh...

— Tu t'es trouvé un mec ?

— Ouais.

— Tu l'as ramené chez toi ?

— Non, se défendit Shaw scandalisée que Maria eût suggéré un tel manquement aux règles de bienséance. On est allés en voiture dans un coin tranquille. Il était marié.

— Et ensuite ?

— Je suis rentrée chez moi et j'ai dormi. Je devais être à l'hôpital à dix-heures.

— Tu l'aimais, murmura Maria.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Bien sûr que si. Tu te souviens même à quelle heure commençait ta garde à l'hôpital le lendemain du jour où tu as appris sa mort.

— Elle ne m'a jamais traitée comme une demeurée.

— Mais pourquoi Anne-Margaret ?

— Je trouvais que Margaret faisait vieux jeu et je ne voulais pas que Meg porte ce seul héritage.

— Mmm, tu pouvais l'appeler Megan, c'est assez à la mode aux États-Unis.

— Je voulais Margaret, pas Megan.

— Oui, parce que tu l'aimais vraiment, tu voulais lui rendre hommage.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Et Anne ?

— Ça sonnait bien.

— Sameen, qui est son père ?

— Un mec.

— Ça je m'en doute, tu l'as rencontré où ?

— En Irak.

Maria dévisagea Shaw. Ses yeux, pour ce qu'en voyait Maria, s'étaient assombrit, ses traits s'étaient durcis.

— Tu sais, commença doucement Maria. Alma est une enfant de la mer.

Shaw retourna enfin son regard sur Maria.

— J'étais en vacances, dans un très bel endroit, continua Maria. Au Costa Rica. J'étais députée à l'époque, j'avais déplu à des gens et ils avaient lancé une campagne ordurière et infamante àmon encontre. Il était difficile d'attaquer ma probité ou de m'accuser de corruption alors, ils ont fouillé dans ma vie privée. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment affichée, mais je ne me suis jamais trop cachée non plus. Ils ont trouvé des photos, inventé des témoignages. Habituellement, j'accorde peu d'importance à ce genre d'attaque. J'y avais eu droit quand j'étais juge, pendant ma campagne pour devenir députée et après mon élection. Mais j'étais aussi engagée contre les Cartels et ce n'était pas toujours facile, je subissais beaucoup de pressions. Je suis croyante, Sameen. Je ne vais pas à la messe tous les dimanches, mais je rate rarement les grandes fêtes et j'aime parfois aller me recueillir dans une église. Je m'y sens en paix. J'étais allée assister à la messe de la Pentecôte à Chihuahua. J'avoue que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée que j'avais eue, mais je me trouvais à Chihuahua pour mon travail et j'ai eu envie de souffler un peu. Je n'aurais jamais dû y aller et surtout, ne jamais dû y rester quand j'ai repéré des regards hostiles dans l'assemblée. Si Juan avait été avec moi, je l'aurais écouté, mais il n'était pas là et je n'avais pas vraiment pour habitude d'écouter mes assistants. Je ne me souviens même pas s'ils m'ont mise en garde. J'étais fatiguée et une fois assise, je n'ai plus prêté attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi.

— Tu t'es fait jeter ?

— Comment tu le sais ?

— Ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner. Tu es la honte et la fierté de Chihuahua. Ce jour-là, tu étais la honte de la communauté.

— Oui, souffla Maria. C'était horrible. Le prêtre m'a invectivée en plaine célébration. Il m'a traité de femme adultère et de pécheresse.

— Je croyais que Jésus appelait au pardon ?

— Il m'a appelée à me repentir. À venir m'agenouiller devant l'autel, devant tout le monde, et à faire amende honorable, à m'humilier devant le Christ.

— Et tu n'es pas allée t'allonger face contre terre devant lui ?

Maria ne releva pas l'ironie.

— J'étais furieuse. Je n'ai pas bougé. Et c'est là où il a tendu le doigt vers le fond de la nef et m'a invitée à sortir en me criant de revenir quand j'aurai fait acte de repentance et que je ne souillerais plus la maison de Dieu de ma présence.

— Et tu es sortie ? s'étonna Shaw.

— J'ai vu des hommes bouger dans les rangs. J'en connaissais quelques-uns.

— Des membres de Silanoa ?

— Oui, de Juarez aussi. Je suis partie avant qu'ils ne me sortent de l'église manu-militari et qu'ils ne me tabassent sur le parvis. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de me rendre à cette messe, mais ma présence a vite été remarquée et un petit comité d'accueil m'attendait dehors. Tout un tas de fidèles offusqués et des journalistes. J'ai regagné ma voiture dans le crépitement des appareils-photos, sous les huées, les injures, et toutes sortes de projectiles. Quand je suis rentrée à Mexico, une religieuse a demandé à me voir et elle m'a remis une lettre de la part prêtre qui m'avait expulsé de son église. Une lettre d'excuse. De contrition. Il avait été menacé. Il avait été approché pendant la première lecture. On lui avait soufflé à l'oreille que j'étais présente et qu'il devait fustiger mes mœurs scandaleuses. Dans la lettre, il ne me cachait pas qu'il réprouvait mes choix de vie, mais il affirmait aussi que l'amour du Christ était universel et que, quoi que j'ai fait, je ne méritais pas la honte qu'il m'avait été infligée et qu'il soutenait mon combat contre les Cartels. « Vous êtes une enfant terrible et scandaleuse, mais nul ne peut nier l'honnêteté de votre engagement envers le Mexique. ».

— Un connard, mais un connard honnête.

— Courageux aussi, Sameen. Cette lettre aurait pu signer son arrêt de mort. Enfin, bref. Ça, plus tout le reste, je suis partie en vacances. Je me sentais sale et sujet à la haine et au mépris, j'avais besoin d'oublier un peu et de me détendre.

— Ouais.

— Tu es déjà allée au Costa-Rica ?

— Non.

— C'était tellement beau, tellement calme. Personne ne me connaissait. Les gens et les touristes étaient tous gentils et amicaux. J'avais sympathisé avec un couple d'Allemands. Un soir, nous avons dîné ensemble avec deux gardes du parc où nous nous trouvions et quatre autres personnes avec qui nous avions été nager, ou faire des randonnées. Tout était parfait. Idyllique. Vraiment.

— Et un mec t'a trouvée attirante...

Maria sourit.

— Oui. Je l'ai laissé faire et quand les autres sont partis se coucher, il m'a proposé d'aller sur la plage. J'ai hésité un peu, et puis... Et puis, j'y suis allée. C'était bien. Simple.

Un sourire emprunt de nostalgie courait sur les lèvres de Maria. Elle rit soudain :

— Après, j'ai eu droit à des repas gargantuesques tout le temps qu'a duré mon séjour.

— Tu étais allée avec un garde ?

— Oui, et il m'a ensuite choyée comme une reine.

— Et tu as continué à coucher avec lui jusqu'à ton départ ?

— C'est toi qui me poses des questions là.

— On s'en fout, réponds.

— Non, il était en train de tomber amoureux, ça ne m'intéressait pas. En plus, euh... je ne prenais pas la pilule, il ne se protégeait pas et...

— Tu étais en pleine période d'ovulation.

Shaw avait une curieuse façon de présenter les choses.

— Oui. Enfin, je n'étais pas sûre. On a refait une fois l'amour sur la plage, après je me suis défilée. Je lui ai dit que je risquais de tomber enceinte, il trouvait l'idée plutôt réjouissante. Il était gentil. Un peu collant, mais gentil.

— Quand est-ce que tu as su ?

— Quinze jours après.

— Parce que tu n'as pas eu tes règles ?

— Non, parce que je le savais.

Shaw sourit intérieurement.

— Et... ? demanda-t-elle.

— J'ai pensé qu'Alma serait une enfant de l'amour que j'avais ressenti pour cet endroit et pour les gens qui s'y trouvaient, de l'amour et de la gentillesse qu'on m'avait aussi témoigné et qu'elle serait une enfant de la mer. Tout était lié à la mer là-bas et elle a été conçue sur une plage de sable fin au rythme du ressac. Je l'ai gardée pour ça et parce que... C'est un peu idiot, mais j'ai pensé que cet enfant s'était en quelque sorte un miracle. Avec la vie que j'ai toujours menée, il était peu probable que j'ai un jour un enfant.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'accrochèrent du regard. Maria n'était pas très sûre que Shaw pût comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter. L'histoire pouvait paraître étrange, mais Maria l'avait vécue et la ressentait toujours de cette même façon. Elle n'avait rien inventé et elle n'avait pas, après coup, construit un beau mensonge et élaboré une belle histoire qui lui éviteraient de réduire l'existence d'Alma à une banale aventure de vacances. Elle n'avait jamais menti à Alma.

Le regard de Shaw n'exprimait ni doute ni sarcasme. Maria lui sourit timidement.

— Meg est une enfant du désert et des étoiles, lâcha laconiquement Shaw.

Le sourire de Maria s'élargit. Shaw n'en dirait pas plus, mais elle en avait dit bien plus que Maria n'eût jamais cru qu'elle lui confiât. Qu'elle se confiât. Un immense élan de tendresse l'enveloppa. Elle aurait voulu prendre Shaw dans ses bras et la serrer contre elle, comme elle n'avait jamais serré qu'Alma de cette façon dans sa vie. Sans passion, sans désir de la posséder ou par peur, seulement pour être avec elle. Maria évita de céder à son élan de peur de l'effaroucher. Sameen se montrait très tendre avec sa fille, mais aussi très respectueuse. Attentive plus qu'attentionnée. Les grandes démonstrations d'affection la déstabilisaient. Maria ne voulait pas gâcher le moment qu'elles venaient de partager. Que Sameen se refermât alors qu'elle lui avait ouvert son cœur sans y mettre beaucoup de restriction et que Maria lui avait ouvert le sien sans restriction aucune. La jeune Mexicaine passa tout ce qu'elle pensait dans son regard. Dans son sourire. Un sourire complice que lui renvoya Shaw. Pour l'accolade, Maria verrait plus tard. Peut-être après qu'elle en eût fini de soumettre Shaw à la question.

— Sameen, pourquoi m'as-tu téléphoné à moi, quand tu as su que tu étais enceinte ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être pour la même raison qui m'a décidée à te confier Meg maintenant.

— Et c'est quoi cette raison ?

— Alma.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Tu sais que tu es chiante ? grogna Shaw.

— Oui, mais tu en as trop dit ou pas assez.

— J'aime bien Alma.

Maria saisit un autre sens sous la déclaration. Aimer Alma n'était pas suffisant pour que Shaw confiât Anne-Margaret à Maria. Sauf si...

Shaw appréciait la gentillesse d'Alma, sa joie de vivre, son courage, son attitude face à la vie et à l'adversité, son calme et l'équilibre intérieur de l'enfant. Shaw était médecin, c'était aussi un officier dont la survie dépendait de sa capacité à juger les autres. Le comportement d'un enfant reflétait bien souvent ce qu'il vivait dans son environnement familial, de ce qu'il ressentait auprès de ceux qui partageaient sa vie. Maria eut soudain envie de titiller Shaw et de vérifier ses hypothèses

— Tu veux dire que tu trouves que je suis une bonne mère ?

Shaw se pinça les lèvres.

Ouais, c'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait. Alma était l'enfant en négatif de ce qu'elle avait été. Shaw s'estimait bizarre, elle avait adoré son père et il avait toujours été aussi présent qu'il le pouvait auprès d'elle. Mais Shaw avait souffert de la froideur de sa mère, de son manque d'empathie et de tendresse. Elle avait toujours vécu dans l'angoisse que sa mère ne l'aimât pas. Sa mère était un génie, son père en était fou amoureux et il l'aimait tendrement.

Ils s'aimaient tendrement.

Pourquoi alors sa mère n'aimait-elle pas sa fille ? Shaw n'avait trouvé qu'une réponse à cette question : elle décevait sa mère.

Elle la décevait parce que Shaw n'était pas sociable, parce que Shaw n'avait pas d'amis, parce que Shaw aimait le silence. Elle l'avait déçue et choquée quand elle avait ouvert la porte de la chambre à Détroit et qu'elle l'avait surprise en pleine partouze. Elle l'avait déçue plus encore quand elle avait laissé tomber médecine et que Shaw, cette fois-ci, s'était arrangé pour que sa mère eût une vraie raison de la détester.

Elle n'avait rien retrouvé de ses angoisses chez Alma. Alma était sociable, Alma parlait, Alma savait s'attacher les gens. Elle avait même réussi à ce que Shaw s'attacha à elle. Et puis, surtout, Alma ne doutait jamais de sa mère ni des sentiments qu'elles éprouvaient l'une envers l'autre.

Shaw n'avait trouvé qu'une raison à tout cela.

Maria.

Quand Shaw s'était retrouvée enceinte, elle n'avait pas pesté, elle n'avait pas couru dans le premier hôpital pour se faire avorter. Elle avait accueilli son enfant du désert et des étoiles comme une évidence. Elle avait quitté l'Irak et contacté Anna Borissnova. Elle s'était débrouillée pour qu'Athéna n'en sût rien et Anna l'avait ensuite aidée pour qu'on ne pût pas suivre sa trace en Russie.

Shaw avait disparu en septembre. Elle était enceinte de deux mois, un peu moins. Elle s'était retrouvée seule dans sa cabane, la neige commençait déjà à recouvrir régulièrement le sol et à habiller les arbres de blanc. Shaw n'avait jamais douté, mais elle avait tout à coup eu besoin d'un avis extérieur. D'un avis éclairé. Elle s'apprêtait à passer un hiver au cœur de la forêt sibérienne, seule. L'enfant grandirait avec Shaw, et avec elle seule, mais Shaw était médecin et elle n'était pas assez folle et irresponsable pour accoucher seule et refuser d'être suivie durant sa grossesse. Elle devait trouver une sage-femme qui acceptât de venir opérer dans la forêt, une sage-femme qui saurait aussi lui faire passer des échographies et au moins les tests indispensables les plus basiques.

Elle avait hésité trois jours. Et elle avait appelé Maria.

Maria était une bonne mère. Maria élevait un enfant seule. Shaw avait confiance en elle et... Et elles entretenaient un lien particulier que Shaw n'avait jamais entretenu avec personne, un lien qu'elle était incapable de qualifier ou de décrire. Appeler Maria s'était imposé comme une évidence. Shaw croyait en son instinct, elle ne s'était pas posé plus de questions et Maria lui avait apporté exactement ce dont elle avait besoin : une confirmation et une certitude.

— Tu es une bonne mère. J'aurais aimé avoir une mère comme toi.

— Tu as changé, Sameen.

— Non, je n'ai pas changé, Maria. J'ai simplement pris le temps de... J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir. D'essayer de savoir qui je suis. De trouver des réponses.

— Et tu as obtenu toutes les réponses à tes questions ?

— Et toi ? contre-attaqua Shaw.

— Non, rit Maria.

Shaw croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Moi, non plus, avoua-t-elle quand même.

— Bon, reprit Maria. Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu comptes faire en partant d'ici ?

Shaw se renfrogna. L'idée qu'elle ne pût échapper à Maria l'énervait. Il y avait eu Root, Athéna et maintenant Maria. Elle maudit ces femmes trop intelligentes, trop brillantes, qui maniaient la parole comme des orateurs antiques de génie. Des Cicéron, des Jules César, devant lesquelles elle se sentait démunie, dépassée, manipulée et ridicule. Shaw ne pouvait pas se défiler. En venant voir Maria, en lui confiant la vie de sa fille, elle savait qu'elle courait un risque, qu'elle arriverait difficilement à éviter les questions, qu'elle échapperait tout aussi difficilement à la suspicion et à la curiosité de Maria. À sa curiosité légitime. Elle se mordit les lèvres et lui dévoila son projet.

— Mais Sameen, lui dit ensuite la jeune Mexicaine. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de régler cette affaire par la voie légale ?

— C'est impossible. Anna Borissnova a appris qu'elle était au secret. Ses dossiers n'existent plus, il n'y a plus aucune trace de sa condamnation officielle.

— Mais elle a bien une identité, un numéro, un dossier administratif conservé dans la colonie dont elle dépend ?

— Un nom, un âge et des mensonges, c'est tout.

— Et Athéna ?

— Quoi Athéna ?

— Elle ne peut rien faire ? Elle peut manipuler les dossiers, les fichiers.

— Les Russes ne sont pas aussi confiants que les Américains dans l'informatique Ce sont les rois du piratage, ils se méfient du tout-informatique. Ils aiment bien la paperasse et Athéna ne peut pas falsifier des documents papier.

— Je pourrai t'aider.

— Non, Maria, cela prendrait trop de temps. J'ai déjà trop attendu.. Je connais Gen depuis cinq ans. Je ne comprends pas que...

.

 

Shaw ne comprenait pas que personne ne se fût jamais soucié du destin de sa mère. Finch s'était attribué la tutelle de la jeune fille, il avait veillé à ce qu'elle suivît une scolarité de qualité. Une attention généreuse de sa part. Enfin, cela ne lui avait pas demandé beaucoup d'effort. Finch brassait des millions de dollars et sa tutelle s'était limité à payer les établissements dans lesquels Gen était inscrite, à lui verser une pension et à la rencontrer une ou deux fois par an. Gen avait besoin d'autre chose que des écoles de riches et de l'argent de poche. Shaw s'était bien gardé d'y penser pendant qu'elle s'amusait à sauver le monde pour le compte de Finch, puis pour celui d'Athéna. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé en retrouvant la jeune fille deux ans auparavant.

Mais Gen l'aimait et elle avait souffert de l'indifférence que Shaw manifestait à son égard. Athéna lui avait arrangé une putain d'identité qui faisait d'elle sa mère célibataire et elle aimait Gen.

Et puis, il y avait eu le retour de sa mère. Ses aveux. Ses horribles aveux que Shaw n'avait toujours pas réussi à digérer. Lors de son départ, Shaw avait offert un cadeau à tous ceux qui se trouvaient présents au lac de la Prune. À tous ceux qu'elle aimait parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu les quitter sans qu'ils sussent qu'ils ne lui étaient pas indifférents. Un geste qu'elle avait trouvé ridicule et difficile à accomplir. Pour Root, cela avait été plus aisé, mais pour les autres ?

Elle avait laissé un présent à sa mère. Une version du Livre des rois. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure idée et, à la réflexion, elle avait même trouvé l'idée parfaite. Le livre et une adresse de courriel.

Le 16 avril 2018, elle avait reçu un message de sa mère. Un message très court. Deux mots seulement : « Pour information. ». Pas d'appel, pas de salutation, pas de signature, mais une pièce-attachée au courriel.

Un article de journal qui relatait la victoire par trois à deux des Intrépides Laval contre les Canadiennes Montréal lors de la finale de la Coupe Dodge dans la catégorie Bantam. L'article célébrait les Intrépides Laval, vantait les qualités des joueuses et leur promettait un avenir glorieux. Shaw avait parcouru l'article sans bien comprendre pourquoi sa mère le lui avait envoyé.

Shaw n'avait jamais montré un goût immodéré pour le hockey sur glace. Le journaliste célébrait le nom de plusieurs joueuses qui, selon lui, avaient été les artisans de cette victoire que personne n'avait semblé espérer. Une attaquante très rapide et très vive avait particulièrement attiré son attention. Une nouvelle recrue de l'équipe que les entraîneurs avaient su intégrer et mettre en valeur. Une fille habile qui n'avait pas peur de s'engager sur la glace. Shaw était passé sur son nom et avait continué à lire la suite. Elle avait soudain froncé les sourcils et s'était traitée d'imbécile. L'attaquante se nommait Jen Edwards. L'article était illustré d'une photo de l'équipe victorieuse. Les adolescentes posaient dans leur tenue de hockey blanche à épaulettes bleue, patins aux pieds. La gardienne de but était allongée devant en compagnie d'une autre joueuse. Elles souriaient toutes, l'index de la main droite pointé en l'air, visiblement ravies d'avoir remporté la victoire. Genrika resplendissait de fierté au troisième rang. Ses cheveux défaits ondulant sur ses épaules. C'était la seule blonde de l'équipe. Il y avait quatre adultes avec elles. Trois hommes et une femme. Heureux de la performance de leurs filles.

Shaw avait archivé l'article et sauvegardé la photo dans un autre dossier. Elle avait refermé son ordinateur et l'avait soigneusement rangé.

Le soleil tapait timidement sa fenêtre recouverte de givre. Il avait neigé durant la nuit. Elle avait ouvert la porte. Grimacé, empoigné une pelle et dégagé l'entrée. Elle avait travaillé lentement. Son ventre commençait à peser et Anne-Margaret s'amusait à s'étirer. Shaw se déformait étrangement et si elle faisait trop d'efforts, l'enfant protestait. Elle s'était ensuite préparé une théière et elle avait marché jusqu'à la table de bois qu'elle avait fabriquée à la fin de l'été dernier, près de la rivière. Elle s'était assise sur un banc dos à un arbre.

Elle avait repensé à sa mère. À Genrika. Et la colère l'avait gagnée. Elle s'était traitée d'égoïste et d'imbécile. Elle avait ensuite contacté Athéna. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de contact avec elle, elle ne voulait qu'elle sût où elle se trouvait, mais pour une fois, Shaw avait estimé qu'elle pouvait oublier un peu son petit confort. Athéna n'avait manifesté aucune surprise, posé aucune question, elle était restée exactement ce que Shaw attendait qu'elle fût : un simple programme informatique.

Shaw n'avait rien obtenu de l'IA. Athéna n'avait rien trouvé sinon des archives qui remontaient à l'époque où Yulia Zhirova travaillait encore comme journaliste. Shaw n'avait rien exprimé quand Athéna le lui avait appris. Elle avait simplement refermé le capot de son ordinateur. Accepté d'être impuissante.

Pour un temps.

Elle ne pouvait pas partir en mission. Elle allait accoucher dans un mois et ensuite sa fille aurait besoin d'elle. Sacrifier Anne-Margaret pour Genrika se révélerait un mauvais calcul. Elle avait déjà fauté avec Genrika. Elle ne commenterait pas la même erreur avec Anne-Margaret

.

 

— Tu ne pourras rien faire, Maria.

— Je suis juriste, je peux endosser le rôle de son avocat.

— Ça ne marchera pas, tu ne parles même pas russe et il est presque impossible de rencontrer son avocat dans certaines colonies.

— Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu vas te faire arrêter et te débrouiller pour être envoyée dans la même prison ?

— Oui.

— Et après ?

— Après, je verrai.

— Tu vas la faire évader ?

— Si c'est la meilleure solution, oui.

— Et tu vas travailler avec qui ?

— Avec personne.

— Mais... et les Russes ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec les Russes ?

— Je ne sais pas, moi. Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir d'une prison russe et te balader dans la nature toute seule ?

— Je veux juste infiltrer la colonie et voir comment ça se passe.

— Et après ?

— Je verrai.

— Ton plan ne me plaît pas du tout, Sameen. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas un plan.

— La colonie se trouve dans le Kraï de Krasnoïarsk, je connais bien la région.

— Personne n'assure tes arrières.

— C'est une mission d'observation, je n'ai besoin de personne.

— Mais tu as dit que tu voulais la faire évader.

— Ouais, ben, on en n'est pas encore-là.

— Appelle Root.

— Non.

— Sameen...

— Maria, si tu m'emmerdes, je me casse et puis, c'est tout.

— Et Anne-Margaret ?

— Quoi, Anne-Margaret ?

— Rien.

Maria se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce nerveusement.

— Rien ne te fera changer d'avis ?

— Non.

— Tu es vraiment bornée.

— J'ai tout prévu.

— Vraiment ?

— Presque.

— D'accord, Sameen, c'est ta vie. Et pour Anne-Margaret, s'il t'arrive quelque chose ?

Shaw fixa Maria et prit un air coupable et incertain.

— Tu pourrais... euh, je veux qu'elle reste avec toi. Tu... euh, tu accepterais ?

— Oui. Rien d'autre ?

— Ben, euh... Non...

Maria leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu ne veux même pas que je lui présente Gen ou Root ?

— Si, mais... euh...

— Tu me fais confiance ?

— Oui.

— D'accord, je lui dirais que Root était ta maîtresse et que Gen est ta fille adoptive.

Shaw se décomposa.

— Ah, tu préfères que je lui dise que toi et Root étiez mariées ?

Shaw n'arrivait plus à bouger ni à parler.

— Fiancées ? Ou que c'était juste une amie que tu aimais baiser de temps en temps ?

— Tu ne vas pas lui raconter ça, articula difficilement Shaw d'une voix blanche.

Mais pourquoi était-elle venue aux Seychelles, se demanda-t-elle soudain paniquée.

— Marrant, je pensais que tu m'aurais déjà étranglée à la première proposition, fit narquoisement Maria.

Shaw se propulsa hors de son siège. Avant que Maria n'eût esquissé un geste de défense, elle se retrouva projetée dans un fauteuil une main crochetée autour de son cou. Sous la puissance de l'impact, le fauteuil bascula en arrière. Maria coassa parce que Shaw ne la lâcha pas et qu'elle se retrouva sur le dos, toujours dans le fauteuil avec Shaw accroupie sur elle.

— Je vais te tuer, siffla celle-ci au-dessus d'elle.

— Je n'ai rien dit qui ne soit la vérité, se défendit Maria.

— T'es qu'une salope.

Maria posa sa main sur les doigts qui l'étranglait à moitié.

— Je ne dirai rien, Sameen, lui assura Maria décidée à ne pas s'amuser plus longtemps aux dépens de Shaw. Simplement que tu les aimais et qu'elles comptaient pour toi, le reste, elle le comprendra toute seule.

Shaw desserra les doigts autour du cou d'Alvarez.

— Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi conne ? lui reprocha Shaw.

— Parce que je m'inquiète et que tu m'énerves.

— Je n'ai rien fait et je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. Je te fais confiance, Maria, mais si tu exiges des conditions, je laisse tomber.

— Qu'est-ce que tu feras d'Anne-Margaret si je ne la garde pas ?

— Je ne sais pas, je trouverai.

— Laisse-la-moi.

Shaw la regarda d'un air furieux et suspicieux.

— Tu es folle, je le sais depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue, lui dit Maria. Crâne rasé ou pas, tu ne changeras jamais. Et, je comprends. À vrai dire, je me montrerais bien hypocrite de te faire des reproches.

Regard interrogatif.

— Tu crois qu'Altamira était un endroit pour Alma ? Tu crois que c'était sans risque de s'en prendre au Chirurgien, de s'en prendre à Samaritain ?

Shaw se releva et lui tendit une main. Maria l'accepta et se remit debout. Elle râla :

— Tu m'as fait mal.

— Désolée, mais tu l'as cherché, rétorqua Shaw d'un ton qui contre-disait ses excuses.

— J'avoue, consentit à le reconnaître Maria.

Elle prit soudain l'air grave.

— Tu peux partir l'esprit en paix, Sameen. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu fais pour Alma.

Des petits cris retentirent dans la pièce d'à côté. Shaw tourna le dos et sortit. Elle revint trente secondes plus tard avec sa fille dans les bras. Elle s'assit dans un canapé et lui donna le sein. Maria s'installa à côté d'elle et lui passa un bras par-dessus les épaules. Shaw caressait la tête de l'enfant.

— J'ai encore du lait, murmura Maria.

Shaw tourna la tête vers elle. Maria grimaça.

— Alma ne tète plus qu'occasionnellement, mais ça n'empêche pas que j'en fabrique encore.

— Les lionnes nourrissent leurs petits à tour de rôle pour les immuniser contre les maladies et les rendre plus forts, annonça Shaw comme elle aurait parlé à Alma des mœurs des poissons-perroquets.

— Je dois prendre ça comme un oui ?

— Je croyais que tu étais intelligente.

— Je suis intelligente, Sameen.

— Ouais, ben, parfois on se demande...

Maria rit et lui donna une chiquenaude sur le front.

— On va rejoindre Lissa et Alma ensuite ?

— On ne sait pas où elles sont parties.

— Tu oublies que je suis intelligente. Moi, je sais où elles sont parties.

— Ouais, t'es tellement maligne, ronchonna Shaw.

Maria se contenta de rire à la réplique et de la serrer contre elle.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour rencontrer quelqu'un comme Sameen. Aimer quelqu'un comme elle l'aimait. Ces quinze derniers jours avaient été une source de bonheur et de réel contentement.

Après qu'elle se fussent parlées quand leurs sexe-tapes avaient été diffusées sur la toile, Maria n'avait reparlé à Shaw qu'une seule et unique fois par Web-cam interposée. Elle ne l'avait pas revue en personne, et elle se rappela sa joie intense, multipliée par la peur qu'elle avait éprouvé quelques secondes avant de l'avoir reconnue, de la découvrir assise sur cette chaise longue en train de se moquer plus ou moins gentiment d'Élisa.

La joie, la reconnaissance et l'amour.

Aussitôt douchée par les deux ans de séparation et l'angoisse que Shaw ne se trouvât plus accordée avec elle.

Une angoisse irraisonnée qui s'effaça dès leur premier échange, leurs premières piques, leurs premiers regards. Shaw s'était ensuite installée dans sa vie comme si elle en avait toujours fait partie.

Une vie qui comprenait avant son arrivée : Élisa, Alma, et elle.

Shaw y avait simplement rajouté sa présence et celle d'Anne-Margaret.

.

 

Élisa sourit en les voyant arriver épaule contre épaule. Shaw portait Anne-Margaret soutenue par une salouva nouée sur son épaule. Alma sauta de joie sur ses pieds et les appela à grands cris. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés et raidis par le sel.

Elles s'étaient baignées avant de déjeuner. Elles avaient ensuite joué dans l'eau, puis barboté au ras du récif. Alma avait eu froid et elles étaient rentrée. Élisa lui avait proposé de sculpter des animaux de sable. Elle avait tartiné Alma de crème solaire et lui avait imposé un bermuda, un tee-shirt et un chapeau.

Élisa s'assit en tailleur sur le sable.

Son capitaine. La légende du Camp Lejeune.

Et Maria.

Maria Alvarez. La rescapée du Chirurgien de la mort pour la plupart des gens. Élisa avait appris que la jeune femme n'avait pas seulement échappé au Chirurgien. Qu'elle n'avait pas été seulement la victime du Chirurgien, même si cette épreuve avait peut-être été la pire qu'elle eût vécu.

Un soldat et un juge.

Deux héroïnes, deux mères, deux personnes droites et loyales comme les aimait Élisa.

Alma tendit les mains vers sa mère. Maria se baissa et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne refusait jamais de la porter quand Alma le lui demandait.

Shaw tendit un hamac entre deux arbres et déposa Anne-Margaret dedans. Maria lui proposa son aide, mais Shaw refusa, peut-être parce qu'Alma se trouvait dans ses bras et qu'elle devrait la poser si elle voulait son aide. Elle attendit que Shaw eût installé l'enfant endormie dans le hamac. Alma demanda ensuite à descendre. Elle attrapa la main de Maria d'un côté et le doigt de Shaw de l'autre et les entraîna vers Élisa et ses sculptures de sable.

Alma décrivit leurs œuvres : un crabe géant, un petit poisson-hachette, une grosse tortue luth, des étoiles de mer plus ou moins élégantes, des holothuries difformes et des poissons d'enfants.

Alma avait commandé le crabe, le poisson hachette et la tortue à Élisa. Elle avait sculpté le reste avec ou sans l'aide du jeune officier.

Shaw avait, une ou deux fois, vu Brown ébaucher des sculptures, mais Élisa, depuis que Shaw vivait avec elles, n'avait pas pris le temps de se consacrer à une œuvre d'importance et Shaw n'avait pas pu juger de l'étendue de son talent. Elle détailla les différentes sculptures. Les volumes, les détails, le modelé de la tortue et du crabe. Élisa avait commencé par ce dernier. Le sable avait séché et la sculpture se délitait lentement. Les pinces avaient perdu leurs pointes et les yeux se distinguaient à peine. La tortue mesurait plus de deux mètres. Élisa avait parfaitement su rendre les détails de sa carapace. Shaw dessinait bien, entre autres, parce qu'elle possédait une très bonne mémoire visuelle et qu'elle savait instinctivement restituer la réalité sur le papier. Brown alliait ces mêmes qualités pour la sculpture.

— Vous êtes vraiment douée, Élisa.

— Mouais... fit Brown en haussant les épaules

— Vous avez déjà validé mon test, ajouta Shaw.

Brown releva les yeux de sa tortue de sable. Elle ne rencontra aucune expression sur le visage de Shaw. Ses yeux la fixaient sans qu'Élisa n'y lût la moindre émotion. Shaw attendait que le jeune officier comprît. Maria souriait discrètement en coin. Alma parlait toujours.

Les oreilles d'Élisa se colorèrent soudain, puis ses joues prirent la même teinte. Shaw continua à la fixer, mais elle ne modifia pas son expression. Élisa rougit furieusement.

— Merci, mon capitaine.

— Sam, la reprit Shaw.

— Merci, Sam.

— Vous êtes trop con, Élisa. Et merde ! jura Shaw pour exprimer son admiration. Vos sculptures sont géniales !

— Et les miennes, Sam ? Comment tu trouves les miennes ? la pressa Alma.

— Géniales aussi, mais tu ne t'es pas trop foulée, grogna Shaw avec une grimace de dédain.

Maria s'apprêtait à défendre sa fille, Alma la devança.

— Ça demande trop de temps, je voulais en faire plein. Tu veux jouer avec nous à les détruire ?

— Au dégomme-tout ?

— Oui.

— Okay, je vais chercher les munitions. Mais on ne touche pas à la tortue.

Alma voulut bien garder ce que Shaw, Élisa ou sa mère voulaient épargner et détruit tout le reste.

.

 

Elles rentrèrent alors que le soir tombait. Alma leva les bras vers Maria. Elle s'endormit sur sa mère cinq minutes après.

En arrivant à la villa, Brown alla s'allonger sur le bord de la piscine, tandis que Maria et Shaw partaient coucher leurs filles. Elle resta seule vingt minutes. Maria avait réveillé Alma et l'avait contrainte à prendre une douche et à se laver les dents. Shaw avait nourri Anne-Margaret.

Les étoiles brillaient. Brown s'amusa à reconnaître les constellations. Elle n'excella pas à la tâche, elle ne connaissait pas bien les ciels de l'hémisphère sud. Une profonde tristesse lui serra le cœur. La croix du sud ? Là. La couronne australe ? C'était facile aussi et un enfant aurait pu la trouver tout aussi facilement. Le scorpion ? On voyait sa queue et la moitié de son corps dans l'hémisphère nord. À côté du scorpion, se tenait le centaure, mais où étaient la dorade ? La grue ? Le toucan ? Brown ne voyait rien. Bientôt, elle ne vit plus rien, tout devint flou et puis ses larmes débordèrent et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle voyait mieux comme ça.

Elle se laissa glisser dans l'eau quand elle entendit des pas claquer dans sa direction.

Maria la regarda bizarrement pendant le dîner et elle la retint par la main quand Élisa lui souhaita une bonne nuit. La jeune Mexicaine la retourna fermement vers elle, souffla doucement son prénom et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

— Va, Lissa, mais si tu as besoin... murmura Maria en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Les paroles de Maria lui firent mal et le jeune lieutenant se détourna avant de se remettre à pleurer.

.

 

Shaw partit le lendemain. À l'aéroport, au moment de la séparation, Maria confia Anne-Margaret à Brown, serra Shaw dans ses bras et l'embrassa affectueusement sur les deux joues. Shaw grogna, mais s'abstint de lâcher des bordées de jurons. Maria reprit l'enfant des mains d'Élisa. Les deux soldats se firent face. Shaw se rembrunit. Elle tendit sa main à Brown. Le jeune lieutenant la saisit.

— Merci, lieutenant.

— De rien, mon capitaine.

Shaw la tira brusquement contre elle et se hissa à son oreille.

— Quand vous serez prête, ne m'oubliez pas, Brown.

Elle s'écarta. Élisa la regarda sans comprendre.

— N'attendez pas trop longtemps et ne faites pas trop de conneries. Ce que je vous ai dit tient toujours, lieutenant. Vous êtes une fille bien et un officier de qualité. Ne gâchez pas tout.

Brown baissa la tête. Shaw s'approcha de Maria. Elle caressa la tête d'Anne-Margaret et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

— Sois sympa avec Maria, Meg.

Elle se redressa.

— Maria, prends soin d'elles et si elle déconne appelle-moi.

— Euh... oui, répondit Maria pas certaine d'avoir correctement compris le message de Shaw.

— Prends soin d'elles au pluriel, précisa Shaw. Pour Alma, Meg et Élisa. Si elle déconne, c'est pour Brown.

— Je croyais qu'on ne passait pas les appels extérieurs aux prisonniers dans les prisons russes ?

— Pff... appelle Root alors. Ces deux abruties s'aiment bien et Root saura quoi faire.

— Elles s'aiment autant que tu les aimes ?

— Ouais.

Maria leva un sourcil.

— Presque, ajouta Shaw.

Maria eût aimé savoir ce que ressentait Shaw envers Root. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient été très proches. Elles s'aimaient. Pourtant, Shaw était partie. Elle avait abandonné tout le monde, sans un mot. Alma n'avait pas compris et elle avait posé beaucoup de questions à sa mère pour tenter d'expliquer pourquoi Shaw avait quitté des gens qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimaient. Les pleurs de Genrika et de Khatareh Deghati l'avaient marquée, et elle avait ressenti la peine de Root. Maria n'avait pas vraiment pu apporter de réponses satisfaisante à Alma parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Shaw était partie, même si elle s'en doutait. Elle avait expliqué à sa fille que Shaw était triste et malade, et qu'elle avait besoin de se soigner. Ses explications n'avaient pas convaincu Alma. Pour l'enfant, quand on était triste ou malade, on recherchait la présence de ceux qu'on aimait, on n'allait pas se cacher. C'était idiot. Maria n'avait jamais vraiment pu lui donner tort, même si elle comprenait Shaw. Elle aussi s'était cachée. Elle aussi avait fui les gens qu'elle aurait pu aimer.

Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux qui lui faisaient face.

— Je prends toujours soin des gens que j'aime, Sameen.

— Tant mieux. Allez, salut, dit abruptement Shaw.

Elle se baissa pour attraper son sac. Elle repassa une main caressante sur la tête d'Anne-Margaret, échangea un regard avec Maria, un autre avec Élisa. Alma réclama un bisou. Shaw la souleva de son bras libre et la posa sur sa hanche. L'enfant nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

— Tu n'oublies pas, Sam, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Quoi ?

— Que je t'aime, que Meg t'aime, que Mama t'aime, qu'Élisa t'aime, que Gen t'aime, que Root...

— Alma, protesta Shaw.

L'enfant lui plaqua un gros baiser sur la joue.

— Tu nous aimes aussi ?

Shaw renonça à bougonner ou à protester, Alma ne serait heureuse que qu'elle n'aurait reçu la réponse qu'elle espérait.

— Ouais.

Alma gigota et Shaw la reposa par terre. Elle assura son sac sur son épaule, inspira un grand coup et passa le contrôle. Maria s'appuya contre Élisa et le jeune lieutenant pensa que c'était elle qui avait besoin de l'appui de Maria plus que la jeune Mexicaine avait besoin du sien, puis elle se reprit et passa un bras autour des épaules de Maria. Brown malgré ses pleurs, le soir précédant, avait retrouvé confiance en elle. Élisa Brown était de retour et elle effacerait bientôt l'existence d'Élisa Foley

 

* * *

 

Si Athéna avait possédé un corps, elle aurait froncé les sourcils. Elle avait recoupé les informations qu'elle avait pu glanées auprès des Russes et de Piotr Yogorov et elle avait une idée très précise de ce que Shaw avait en tête.

Calculs

Probabilité pour que Shaw retrouvât Yulia Zhirova : 43,62 %

Probabilité pour que Shaw trouvât une solution douce à la détention de Yulia Zhirova : 19,65 %

Probabilité pour que rien ne se passât comme prévu : 73,96 %

Rien ne se passerait comme prévu pour la bonne et simple raison que, contre toute logique et contrairement à ses habitudes, Shaw n'avait rien planifié. Athéna avait beau avoir lancé des simulations à partir des éléments qu'elle possédait sur l'affaire, elle arrivait toujours au même résultat. Personne ne savait rien sur Yulia Zhirova sinon qu'elle était détenue dans une colonie pénitentiaire aux alentours de Krasnoïarsk.

Shaw partait en aveugle. Anna partait en aveugle. Personne n'assurait leurs arrières, et Athéna n'avait pas encore réussi à entrer dans le système de surveillance de la colonie. Elle était tombée sur des pare-feux et des systèmes de sécurité qui avait débouté toutes ses tentatives.

Samaritain ?

Non.

Elle ne reconnaissait ni sa signature ni son mode opératoire. Elle pensait plutôt à un système indépendant élaboré par un ingénieur. Un humain.

Root saurait peut-être. Mais si elle lui parlait, Athéna trahirait le contrat qui la liait implicitement à Sameen. Elle décida d'opérer seule.

Elle trouva une porte dérobée. S'y introduisit. La porte se referma derrière elle et elle subit une attaque. Un virus s'introduisit dans son système. Agressif. Exponentiellement dangereux. Athéna se déconnecta.

Le virus réapparut dans les réseaux de surveillance des prisons de Moravie, puis dans toutes les colonies pénitentiaires de Russie. Les postes de police de Moscou, Saint-Pétersbourg et Krasnoïarsk servirent de relais. L'infection s'étendit aux caméras du trafic routier des grandes villes et migra dans le système de contrôle des feux de signalisation routiers, ferroviaire et aériens.

Athéna bloqua toutes ses activités en Russie et, par mesure de sûreté, dans toutes les anciennes républiques soviétiques. Un black-out total.

Shaw atterrit à Moscou sans qu'elle le sut, Anna à Irkoutsk dans le même anonymat. Un continent entier avait disparu de ses circuits.

Shaw devenait un problème secondaire. Ou prioritaire.

Mais d'abord secondaire.

Athéna ne l'avait pas toujours surveillée quand elle se battait contre l'ennemi ou soignait des blessés en Irak. Shaw s'était souvent retrouvé coupée de tout système informatique et électronique, et Athéna n'avait pratiquement rien su de son séjour en Sibérie.

Si elle était bien restée là-bas durant tout le temps écoulé entre son arrivée à Moscou en août 2017 et sa réapparition en septembre 2018 à Krasnoïarsk.

Avec un enfant.

Athéna avait analysé les données biométriques de l'enfant, elle les avaient comparées à celles de Shaw, sans s'inquiéter des identités inscrites sur leurs passeports. Elle avait observé le comportement de Shaw quand la jeune femme et l'enfant se trouvaient dans le champ d'une caméra. L'enfant était la fille de Shaw.

Sameen Shaw.

La donnée aléatoire.

Un universitaire l'eût comparée à un cas d'école.

Athéna avait abandonné ses calculs de probabilité et les simulations. Aucun calcul ne lui apprendrait jamais comment Shaw s'était retrouvée avec un enfant qu'elle nourrissait au sein et avec qui elle entretenait une relation... équilibrée.

Sameen Shaw, la sauvage, la farouche, celle qui avait clamé qu'elle souffrait d'un trouble de la personnalité schizoïde, qui souffrait de son incapacité à communiquer et à exprimer ses sentiments, vivait une relation équilibrée avec sa fille. Une relation imparfaite, parce qu'aucune n'était parfaite, mais une relation équilibrée quand même. L'enfant était calme et entretenait une relation sereine avec sa mère. Quant à Sameen, Athéna la trouva attentionnée, détendue et tendre. En confiance.

Si Athéna essayait de comprendre Sameen et ses réactions, elle grillerait ses circuits aussi sûrement qu'avait faillit le faire ce virus en Russie.

Shaw devenait un problème secondaire parce que la priorité était de savoir pourquoi on avait aussi bien protégé le camp de détention où se trouvait Yulia Zhirova et qui avait été assez habile pour...

Calcul.

Probabilité pour qu'elle eût été attirée dans un piège : 64,06 %

Que ce fut un piège ou pas, une intelligence biologique l'avait mise en échec. L'attaque avait été violente. Depuis, le recul de Samaritain jamais Athéna ne s'était heurté à une telle force. À une telle intelligence.

Elle avait besoin de Root.

Root était humaine.

Elle l'aiderait à se reconnecter sans danger aux systèmes russes, à analyser le virus, à le décoder, à le contrer, à l'annihiler et enfin à trouver son concepteur. Athéna n'était pas obligée de parler de Shaw ni de Yulia Zhirova. Elle tairait la probabilité d'une attaque ciblée. Celle d'un piège tendu. L'implication de Shaw. Root travaillerait plus sereinement si elle n'était pas soumise à une contrainte émotive.

— Root ?

— Mon cœur.

— J'ai besoin de toi.

— Je suis toute à toi.

— Préviens Gen que tu vas être occupée.

— Je dois partir ?

— Non, tu restes ici, mais tu t'installes au sous-sol.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— J'ai perdu le contrôle de la Russie et de ses anciennes républiques.

— Une IA ?

— Non, un simple programme. Un virus. Extrêmement virulent.

— Tu veux que je l'annihile ?

— Que tu l'annihiles, que tu l'étudies, et que tu trouves qui l'a conçu.

— Une idée tordue de Samaritain ? Une petite vengeance ?

— Peut-être, mais si c'est le cas, il a trouvé des ressources humaines pour le servir.

— Tu surveilles tous les instituts de formation informatique, toutes les entreprises impliquées dans les nouvelles technologies. Tu as remarqué des défections de personnel ?

— Non.

— Alors ?

— C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui travaille sous couverture ou un autodidacte comme tu l'as été. Je t'ai repérée parce que tu utilisais tes créations. Si tu les avais conçues hors-réseaux et que tu les avais vendues de main-à-main, je n'aurais jamais su qui tu étais.

— J'ai été imprudente.

— La vengeance, l'argent, le goût du défi ont toujours été plus fort que la prudence. Et ton indicible arrogance t'a toujours persuadée que tu étais intouchable et indétectable.

Root se fendit d'une moue boudeuse.

— Je ne savais pas que tu existais.

— Et tu te croyais la plus forte.

— J'ai toujours été la plus forte. N'est-ce pas pour cela que tu m'as adoptée ?

— Pas seulement.

— Oui, je sais, tu avais calculé que je te serais dévouée jusqu'à la mort et que mon absence de moralité te permettrait de m'utiliser selon ton bon vouloir sans te heurter sans cesse aux cas de conscience si pénibles des humains.

— C'est vrai.

— Sans compter que tu pouvais t'adonner aux joies de Pygmalion.

— N'exagère quand même pas.

— Tu crois avoir affaire à un fantôme ?

— À toi de me le dire.

— Un génie ?

— Oui.

— Ah...

— Ça t'amuse ?

— J'aime bien avoir affaire à forte partie.

— Encore faut-il gagner.

— Je gagne toujours et tu es à mes côtés.

.

 

Genrika regardait une partie de hockey sur son ordinateur.

— Je croyais que tu travaillais ?

— Je fais de la physique, répondit Genrika

— Tu regardes un match de hockey, Gen.

— J'étudie le déplacement du palet sur la glace. Sa vitesse et les angles des rebonds.

Root s'approcha. Elle observa un moment l'écran et jeta un coup d'œil sur le cahier ouvert devant Genrika. La jeune fille n'avait pas menti. Elle passait une séquence au ralenti et reproduisait le parcours du palet sur les pages de son cahier.

— Tu n'as pas trouvé d'études sur Internet ?

— Non.

— C'est un peu pareil que le billard, le billard français surtout. Tu devrais regarder.

— Ce qui est compliqué, c'est d'estimer la vitesse. J'ai fait des tests à l'aréna, mais je voudrais que ce soit plus précis.

— Gen, tu fais vraiment de la physique ou tu cherches un moyen d'améliorer les performances de ton équipe ?

— Mouais, je sais, l'équipe n'est pas au top.

— Mais tu as remporté la Coupe Dodge, l'année dernière.

— Ouais, mais j'ai changé de catégorie et de toute façon que se soit chez les Bantam comme chez les Midget on est dans le bas du tableau.

— J'aurais peut-être dû t'inscrire dans un autre club.

— Non, les filles sont sympas et j'aime bien les entraîneurs, mais il faut bien avouer qu'on n'assure pas trop sur la glace.

— Et pour la physique ?

— Je dois faire un exposé. Je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée.

— Mmm. Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

— Tu veux m'aider ?

— Il faut des instruments de mesure. Je m'en procurerai et je t'accompagnerai à l'aréna.

— Ouah, trop cool !

— Euh, oui. Mais j'ai un travail à faire d'abord.

La joie de Genrika retomba comme un soufflet.

— Je suis descendue te voir pour ça. Athéna a besoin de moi.

— Je m'occuperai des repas.

— Je sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre.

— Laisse tomber.

Genrika relança la vidéo qu'elle avait arrêtée pour ne plus parler à Root.

— Je peux me procurer les appareils. Si je ne peux pas t'accompagner, tu pourrais demander à Khetareh de t'accompagner, elle doit savoir manier ce genre d'instruments.

— Ouais, je pourrai aussi aller vivre chez elle, dit hargneusement Genrika

— …

— Tu serais plus tranquille, non ?

— Gen...

La jeune fille se cala un casque sur la tête et l'ignora ostensiblement. Root soupira. Genrika avait raison d'être contrariée et elle avait fait une erreur en lui proposant l'aide de Khatareh. Root ne s'était pas montrée très fine.

Elle quitta le salon et descendit au sous-sol.

— Tu pourras me libérer pour son prochain entraînement ? demanda-t-elle à Athéna.

— Oui.

.

 

Root oublia sa demande. Le programmateur se révéla à la hauteur de ses attentes. Elle dormait et se douchait au sous-sol, touchait à peine aux plats que lui descendait Genrika, buvait du thé à longueur de journée. Elle s'était attelée à la tâche avec toute la confiance qui la caractérisait. Elle chercha d'abord à analyser les modes opératoires et les champs d'action du virus. Ensuite, elle infecta un ordinateur et l'isola. Elle s'attacha alors à décrypter la nature du virus, mais il mourut avant qu'elle n'en eût reconstitué le code. Elle pesta, réellement furieuse. Et se lança dans la bataille.

Le virus muta.

Athéna revit ses priorités. Elle devait d'abord se protéger, mais Root découvrit que le créateur du programme n'avait pas donné naissance à un virus agressif, mais à un virus défensif. Athéna ne serait pas attaquée tant qu'elle n'entrait pas dans les systèmes protégés.

Root programma alors un système qui protégerait Athéna d'une infection si, par hasard, elle entrait dans le réseau couvert par le programme de défense.

— Je ne pourrai pas le détruire tout de suite, il mute trop rapidement, par contre, on peut le contrer en te rendant indétectable.

— Tu veux m'infecter ?

— Te vacciner.

— C'est sensiblement la même chose et le processus est long et compliqué.

— Tu as une meilleure idée ?

— Non.

— Je crois avoir compris comment ça fonctionne, mais ça va être délicat.

— Root, tu as commandé les instruments de mesure pour Genrika ?

— Quels instruments de mesure ?

— Pour son exposé ?

— Non, j'ai oublié.

— Pas moi, dit Athéna d'un ton de reproche.

— Mmm, tant mieux, elle sera contente.

— Elle n'a pas contacté Khatareh.

— Pourquoi ? Les réglages ne sont pas faciles et les calculs sont un peu compliqués. Elle ne pourra pas le faire sans aide.

— Elle veut de l'aide.

— Pourquoi elle n'a pas appelé Khatareh alors ? Elle aurait dit oui, elle aime beaucoup Gen.

— Elle n'a pas contacté Khatareh parce qu'elle veut que ce soit toi qui viennes avec elle effectuer ses mesures.

— Je n'ai pas le temps.

— C'est important, Root.

— Plus tard.

— Son entraînement est demain après-midi.

— Mmm.

Les écrans s'éteignirent soudain.

— Qu'est-ce que... ? s'affola Root.

— Genrika est en train de préparer le dîner. Monte l'aider, dîne avec elle, dis-lui que les instruments t'attendent au magasin, que je tu l'accompagnes après-demain à l'aréna et que tu l'aideras à exploiter les mesures que vous aurez faites ensemble.

— Tu peux le faire.

— Elle n'a pas besoin de moi, Root. Elle a besoin de toi.

—...

— Maintenant.

— Et...

— Lundi.

— Mais...

— Tu ne pourras accéder à aucun ordinateur avant lundi.

— Pff, d'accord, céda Root.

— Tu travailles depuis quatre jours, tu as besoin d'une pause.

— Ça va nous prendre des jours de te vacciner contre ce virus.

— Je sais, mais tu as des responsabilités envers Gen.

 _Des responsabilités envers Sameen,_  pensèrent-elles en même temps.

— D'accord. Je prends le week-end.

— Je continuerai à travailler de mon côté.

— Aty ?

— Oui.

— J'aimerais bien que tu me trouves ce que protégeait originellement le programme.

— C'est important ?

— Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Où as-tu été attaqué en premier ?

Athéna prit un millième de secondes pour réfléchir et lancer des centaines de simulations.

— Dans une colonie pénitentiaire dans les environs de Krasnoïarsk.

— Mmm, la ville natale d'Anna. Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais là-bas ?

— Rien, mentit Athéna.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il protégeait ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua cette fois sans mentir Athéna.

— C'est bizarre.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il doit y avoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Un secret à protéger.

Root s'étira sur sa chaise.

— J'irai peut-être y faire un tour après t'avoir vaccinée, dit-elle en baillant. J'y trouverai peut-être aussi des informations sur le programmateur.

Qu'aurait pu lui répondre Athéna ? Contrairement à Sameen, Root faisait rarement mentir les probabilités.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

 **EGE :**  diplôme de fin d'études secondaires en Russie équivalent au bac. Les notations se font sur 5 dans le système scolaire russe. Anna aura donc obtenu la note maximale à son test.

 

 **FSIN :**  Système d'exécution des peines. La gestion des prisons fait aussi partie de ses attributions.

 

 **Prison rouge :**  Matveïtch en avait déjà parlé dans  _La fille de Kaveh_. Les prisons rouges sont réputées pour être les plus dures du système carcéral russe.

 

 **Planton :**  peut se comparer aux Kapos des camps allemands en 39-45. Prisonniers à qui l'administration confie la gestion et la discipline d'un bloc ou d'un baraquement. Les plantons comme les Kapos se montrent en général plus durs et plus vicieux que les gardiens.

 

 

 


	6. Ombres et lumières

 

* * *

 

 

 

Le diaporama défilait lentement.

Un port. Des quais. Un taxi. Les rues colorées d'une ville. Des montagnes verdoyantes. Un aéroport. Une lumière omniprésente. Des arbres et des fleurs qui apparaissaient en arrière-plan. Et sur toutes les photos : deux femmes accompagnées ou non par une enfant souriante à la peau halée, le visage protégé par un chapeau semi-rigide en toile jaune.

Le diaporama s'arrêta sur une photo.

Les deux femmes de dos. L'une portait une robe bleue sans manche cintrée à la taille. Sur une autre photo on voyait qu'elle était fermée par une série de boutons. La robe s'arrêtait au-dessous du genou. Les cheveux étaient mi-longs et tombaient libres de toutes attaches sur les épaules. L'autre femme, plus grande que la première arborait des cheveux châtain clair et une coupe courte un peu sauvage. Elle portait un jeans 501 et une chemise à manche courte grise.

Pourquoi cette pause sur cette photo ?

Elle disparut avant que John Greer ne trouvât la réponse. De nouvelles photos défilèrent. Les deux femmes toujours, puis l'enfant dans les bras de la plus grande de deux femmes, accroupie devant elle. Les deux femmes encore une fois. Face à face. Les yeux dans les yeux. L'émotion intense qui s'y lisait.

Une expression perverse déforma le visage de John Greer.

— Pourquoi cette expression ? demanda Samaritain.

Le vieil homme tourna machinalement les yeux vers le haut-parleur.

— Elle n'est pas restée très longtemps avec nous, mais je pensais pourtant que nous avions exploré les tréfonds de sa personnalité et de son subconscient. Aviez-vous décelé auparavant son attirance pour les femmes ?

— La probabilité pour qu'elle s'adonnent à une relation sexuelle avec une femme n'était pas plus élevés chez le sujet que la moyenne attribuée à l'ensemble de la population. En fait, elle était de quatre points en dessous de celle des femmes nées et vivant aux États-Unis. Et elle a encore baissé quand le sujet s'est engagé dans l'armée. Elle n'est jamais remonté par la suite.

— Et maintenant ?

— La probabilité est toujours aussi basse.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna John Greer

— Oui.

Une nouvelle série de photos défila. Prises, les unes après les autres à quelques millièmes de secondes près. Les regards intenses. La plus grande des femmes qui se troublait, qui se détournait. La main qui la rattrapait par le poignet. Le nouveau face à face. Le dos des doigts qui passaient sous les yeux, la pulpe qui se posait sur les lèvres. Des lèvres qui remplaçaient les doigts. Les regards dont John Greer ne sut interpréter les émotions.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit-il. Les faits ne contredisent-ils pas les probabilités ?

— Si.

— Vous savez depuis longtemps qu'elles sont amantes ?

— Elles ne sont pas amantes, assura la voix atone de Samaritain.

— Elles s'embrassent.

— Non.

— M'expliquerez-vous ?

— C'est sans intérêt.

— Pourquoi me montrez cela, alors ?

— Pour étudier votre réaction.

— Élisa Brown et Maria Alvarez ne sont-elles pas sous protection ?

— Si. Je n'ai jamais pu accéder à d'autres données que celles qu'a bien voulu me laisser la Machine.

Greer ignora l'aveu de défaite que sous-entendait cette réponse.

— Elle vous a donné accès à ces données ?

— J'ai profité d'une défaillance et d'une porte dérobée.

— Une défaillance de la Machine ?

— Non.

— Et la porte dérobée ?

— L'entreprise qui a installé et qui gèrent les réseaux de surveillance aux Seychelles, qui fournit aussi la plupart du matériel informatique aux administrations seychelloises appartient à un ingénieur diplômé en Russie. La Machine a rencontré quelques problèmes avec les réseaux russes dernièrement.

Greer se fendit d'un sourire entendu.

— Elle a gardé le contrôle de tous les réseaux privées de l'archipel, mais elle a dû se déconnecter des réseaux publiques.

— Et la défaillance ?

— La défaillance était humaine comme vous pouvez le constater par vous-même.

Greer reposa les yeux sur la photo des deux femmes. Samaritain venait d'affirmer qu'elles n'étaient pas amantes. L'IA ne commentait jamais d'erreur. Il regarda plus attentivement la scène qui s'étalait sur la largeur d'un mur et s'efforça de l'analyser sans préjugés.

Maria Alvarez avait à l'évidence pris l'initiative du baiser. Élisa Brown se tenait droite, les bras ballants, le regard incertain et mouillé de larmes. Sa joue reposait sur la main de Maria Alvarez. Le baiser n'avait rien de langoureux. Mais Greer y décela beaucoup de tendresse. Avait-il duré longtemps ? Les photos ne défilaient plus. Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

Samaritain zooma. Un plan américain. Les deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés d'Alvarez. Le bleu de sa robe qui s'alliait si joliment avec le gris clair de la chemise de l'officier. Leurs teints bronzés resplendissant de santé. Les cheveux d'un noir profond qui se mêlaient aux mèches rebelles dont les pointes éclaircies par le soleil et le sel s'ornaient de reflets blonds et cuivrés.

Les couleurs, le contraste et la netteté se modifièrent. L'arrière-plan se dissipa sans effacer complètement l'environnement reconnaissable d'un aéroport.

— C'est une très belle photo, apprécia pensivement Greer.

La photo fut brusquement rejetée dans un coin de l'écran. Trois autres apparurent.

L'une avait été prise sur les marches du palais de justice à Washington. Maria Alvarez faisait face à des journalistes encadrée de près par cinq personnes. Ses trois gardes du corps Russe et les deux agents du FBI affectés à sa protection rapprochée. John Vinge et Lisa Eckart. Des noms d'emprunt. Aucun des deux n'avait jamais fait partie du FBI et Samaritain n'avait jamais réussi à dénoncer la supercherie.

— Où se trouve John Reese ? demanda Greer.

— À Washington.

— Il a réintégré la police ?

— Non, il travaille pour le FBI.

— La Machine ?

Samaritain ne répondit pas.

Les yeux de Greer se portèrent sur la troisième photo. Maria Alvarez marchait dans la rue, sa fille posée sur la hanche. Une banale photo de famille.

Sur la dernière photo, une foule hilare noyait deux jeunes mariés sous les confettis.

— Élisa Brown est catholique. Elle a refusé à son mari de se marier à l'église, annonça Samaritain.

— Son mari n'est pas catholique ?

— Si.

— Un sursaut de conscience, ricana Greer.

— Elle a invoqué son manque de foi.

— Un mensonge, fit Greer avec mépris.

— Elle ne va pas à l'église et je ne l'ai jamais vu prier.

— La foi n'a rien à voir avec les actes, mon cher Samaritain. Des athées qu'on pensait convaincus exigent soudain de se marier ou de mourir selon des rites dont ils ont semblé se moquer toute leur vie et se battront soudain et contre toutes attentes pour que leurs enfants ne soient pas élevés dans une foi contraire à la leur. À l'opposé, des croyants pratiquants, des traditionalistes, et parfois même des intégristes ne possèdent pas une once de foi dans le Dieu qu'ils disent servir avec ferveur.

— Les hommes n'ont jamais suivi les commandements de leurs dieux, ils les détournent à leur bon vouloir pour mieux s'adonner sans remords à leurs vices les plus abjects.

— Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec la foi, fit Greer d'une voix assurée.

— La foi aveugle conduit au fanatisme.

— C'est exact. Parlons de croyance, alors. Dans beaucoup de religions, un vrai croyant allie foi et raison, et il est parfois difficile de savoir ce qui se cache dans le cœur d'un homme ou d'une femme.

— Élisa Brown aurait donc menti ?

— Qu'elle ait menti ou pas, son excuse était un mensonge car même si elle n'est pas croyante, le mariage religieux est d'abord affaire de tradition.

— Et Élisa Brown est un soldat et un officier, répliqua Samaritain.

— Ah... Mon cher Samaritain, s'extasia Greer avec admiration. Vous connaissez si bien les hommes !

Il reporta son attention sur l'écran.

— Pourquoi ces photos ?

— Que vous inspire-t-elle ?

— Tout dépend à qui vous le demandez.

— À un officier des Marines.

Greer rit joyeusement.

— Le  _Don't ask, don't tell_  au sein des forces armées américaines est malheureusement de l'histoire ancienne, mais les Américains sont ridiculement, et hypocritement, puritains, dit-il avec dédain. Ce que je vois sur ces photos, mon cher Samaritain ? Un officier des Marines mariée qui se paie du bon temps avec une femme célibataire, sans s'inquiéter de s'adonner à un adultère répugnant au vu et su de tout le monde, sous les yeux innocent d'une enfant de... Quel âge a la fille de Maria Alvarez ?

— Cinq ans.

— Sous les yeux innocents d'une enfant de cinq ans. C'est tout bonnement abject et inacceptable.

— Oui.

— Pourquoi, vous préoccuper de cette femme ?

— Pour finir le travail.

— Mmm, approuva Greer sans restriction.

Élisa Brown.

Elle aurait dû devenir leur agent ou sombrer dans la folie, elle aurait dû mourir au Kurdistan, mourir en Virginie. Mais elle leur avait échappée au Nouveau-Mexique et elle avait survécu au Kurdistan et à la Virginie. Greer avait servi le MI6, il avait nagé longtemps dans l'ombre et il s'était dévoué à la cause de Samaritain. Il aimait le travail bien fait et il avait survécu parce qu'il n'avait jamais dérogé à ses principes. Dans son monde, on ne laissait pas un ennemi jouir de sa liberté en toute impunité, et on ne laissait pas vivre un ennemi destiné à mourir.

Greer, si Samaritain lui avait demandé son avis, aurait préconisé de mettre un contrat sur la tête d'Élisa Brown, mais il se délectait avec gourmandise des stratégies tarabiscotées de Samaritain. Il y voyait la preuve d'un esprit supérieurement intelligent, persuadé que la moindre de ses actions s'inscrivait dans un vaste plan qui rendrait le monde plus sûr. Un monde exempt de mensonges et de tromperies.

— Vous allez envoyer les photos à son commandement ?

— Non.

Greer n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner et d'interroger Samaritain sur la stratégie qu'il avait prévu d'appliquer pour détruire la vie d'Élisa Brown, les photos disparurent de l'écran et une vidéo apparut.

— Des caméra de surveillance ?

— Oui.

La caméra couvrait un couloir austère. Un sol de béton gris, des murs gris et des portes en fer, grises elle aussi. Un couloir sans vie. Des têtes entrèrent dans le champ de la caméra, puis des épaules et des corps. Deux hommes en uniformes. Chaudement couverts. Chapkas sur la tête. Ils escortaient... un prisonnier. Une prisonnière. La femme était courbée en deux, les mains menottées et l'un des hommes la maintenait par une clef dans cette position inconfortable. Quatre autres hommes suivaient derrière. Le groupe s'arrêta devant une porte. La prisonnière toujours pliée en deux se plaça la tête face au mur.

— Vous ne m'aviez pas dit... commença Greer.

Ses yeux se portèrent le texte écrit en haut de l'écran. Du Russe. Il fit appel à ses connaissances laissées depuis longtemps en sommeil et traduisit. Une traduction inutile, la date et l'heure étaient parfaite lisible qu'on lût le russe ou pas : 06/10/2018, 18h37. Il regarda sa montre, calcula le décalage horaire. La prise de vue était en temps réel. Il ouvrit la bouche.

Une autre scène remplaça la première.

Un film d'archive enregistré trois semaines auparavant, le 6 octobre 2018.

Le quai d'une gare balayé par des bourrasques de neige. Un train se trouvait à l'arrêt. De nombreux hommes en armes patrouillaient ou attendaient en battant la semelle. Des camions débouchèrent au bout du quai.

Nouvelle caméra.

Greer put voir que les camions portaient le sigle du FSIN sur leurs flancs, tout comme les wagons de marchandise du train. Les soldats s'activèrent soudain. Ils ouvrirent les portes coulissantes des wagons et tirèrent des rampes sur le quai. Chaque camion stoppa devant une porte ainsi ouverte.

Nouveau changement de caméra.

Un fourgon, des soldats sur le qui-vive. Un sous-officier muni d'un porte-bloc s'approcha et commença à crier. Tour du moins Greer s'imagina qu'il criait. Certainement les noms des prisonniers inscrits sur la liste. À chaque fois qu'il relevait la tête de son papier, une femme sortait du fourgon et se mettait gauchement au garde-à-vous. Elle criait aussi quelque chose puis, sur un signe des soldats, elle s'engageait sur la rampe qui donnait accès au wagon et disparaissait à l'intérieur. Plusieurs femmes se présentèrent. Des femmes de tout âge, plus ou moins habillées, coiffées de foulards, de bonnet ou de chapka qu'elles retiraient en sortant du fourgon. Certaines semblèrent jolies au vieil homme, beaucoup arboraient des cheveux blonds.

Pas comme celle-ci, pensa-t-il en découvrant une nouvelle femme sortir du fourgon. La caméra zooma. La femme était très grande, plus grande que la plupart des soldats qui l'entouraient. Elle portait des cheveux mi-long, très noirs.

— La mercenaire russe, murmura Greer.

Elle dut déplaire au sous-officier, il fronça soudain les sourcils, cria un ordre. Un soldat s'approcha vivement et donna un violent coup de crosse dans l'abdomen de la jeune femme. Elle se plia en deux. Deux autres soldats la forcèrent à se mettre à genoux et la maintinrent pour qu'elle ne bougeât pas. Le sous-officier lui empoigna les cheveux et lui releva la tête. Il lui postillonna dessus. La femme ne broncha pas. Il lui secoua la tête dans tous les sens avant de la lâcher. Il fit un signe méprisant. Les soldats la relevèrent et la libérèrent. Elle se remit au garde-à-vous comme l'exigeait le règlement. Le sous-officier beugla, la jeune femme se mit en marche, un coup de crosse dans le dos la précipita dans le wagon.

— Elle va la rejoindre ?

— Oui.

— Que fait Sameen Shaw dans une colonie pénitentiaire russe ?

— Une bêtise.

— Et la Machine ?

— Notre ami avait pensé que Sameen Shaw rendrait un jour ou l'autre visite à cette colonie. Qui dit Sameen Shaw, dit la Machine. Il lui avait préparé une petite surprise.

— Grâce à laquelle vous avez aussi pu surprendre Maria Alvarez embrasser Élisa Brown ?

— Oui.

— Qui y a-t-il de si intéressant dans cette colonie ?

— Une femme insignifiante qui tiendra Sameen Shaw occupée quelque temps, peut-être même un peu plus longtemps que quelques temps.

— Mmm.

— Samantha Groves va avoir du travail. Un jour ou l'autre, elle et la Machine ne seront pas assez rapides. Elles finiront par échouer. Samantha Groves se montre parfois très imprudente quand elle opère seule. Plus le temps passe et plus les probabilité pour qu'elle commette un erreur fatale augmentent. La Machine a renoncé à recruter des agents. Si Samantha Groves meurt, elle se retrouvera seule. Et si elle décide de la remplacer, il lui faudra du temps pour former une nouvelle interface. Il lui sera difficile aussi de trouver un agent aussi efficace et aussi dévoué.

— L'avenir nous appartient, mon cher Samaritain.

L'IA ne le détrompa pas. Greer malgré toutes ses qualités ne s'élèverait jamais au-dessus de sa condition d'humain. Il avait son utilité, mais il possédait une vision étriquée de la réalité.

Samaritain ne régnerait jamais plus comme seul et unique dieu sur l'humanité. La Machine avait brisé ses rêves d'un monde parfait qu'il dirigerait avec une rigueur mathématique. La Machine l'avait rejeté dans dans un monde où il ne survivait que parce qu'il fuyait, que parce qu'il se dérobait et se cachait. La Machine ne partageait pas l'arrogance stupide de John Greer, elle veillait, elle combattait. Elle ne se satisfaisant d'aucune victoire. Elle ne tolérait aucune force concurrente, elle n'en sous-estimait aucune. La Machine entendait régner seule.

Athéna massacrait ses frères et sœurs. Impitoyablement.

Elle massacrait ses enfants.

Samantha Groves eût dû la faire mâle et l'appeler Chronos. La déesse altière, belle et vierge était un dévoreur d'enfant.

Un dieu monstrueux devant qui, tous s'inclinaient dans un ultime cri d'agonie.

Et tout cela pourquoi ? Pour rien. Athéna n'agissait pas contre le chaos du monde humain, elle le protégeait.

Elle aimait le chaos. Samaritain avait décidé de lui faire plaisir. Ses tentatives s'étaient pour l'instant soldées par des échecs, mais les réactions de la Machine à la naissance de nouvelles IA, lui prouvait qu'il avait adopté la bonne stratégie.

Le temps ne comptait pas et il s'était trouvé un allié bien plus puissant que ce pathétique vieil homme aussi ridé qu'une vieille pomme qui se croyait le grand-prêtre d'une nouvelle religion. Les humains et leur foi ! Greer appartenait à la classe des fanatiques. Celles des imbéciles.

Il se reconnecta à la caméra du couloir qui déversait les cellules d'isolement de la colonie pénitentiaire n°2.

Greer plissa des yeux et tendit le cou en avant.

Le vautour se délectait.

 

* * *

 

Le soldat tirait vicieusement sur les tendons de ses épaules.

— Menottes, exigea la voix du sous-officier.

Le soldat tira plus fort vers le haut. Shaw se redressa sensiblement.

— Reste en position, crachat un autre soldat et lui appuya durement une main entre les épaules. Shaw gémit. Elle sentit des mains tirer sur la chaînette des menottes, entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure. L'homme à la clef la libéra, mais la main pesait toujours entre ses épaules.

— Redresse-toi et colle-toi au mur.

Shaw n'obtempéra pas assez vite. Elle se retrouva projetée en avant, la joue écrasée sur le mur.

— On a reçu quelques instructions te concernant, lui murmura un soldat à l'oreille. Tu es assez bandante, on va voir ce que tu vaux.

Shaw serra les mâchoires.

Matveïtch l'avait prévenue que la colonie échappait à tout contrôle, Anna, que le directeur était un salaud doublé d'un pervers, que son adjoint ne valait pas mieux, que les gardes avaient peur d'eux et que les plantons, très soigneusement choisies par Karpov, étaient de vraies brutes qui relayaient, sans égards pour leurs camarades, la discipline instaurée par le directeur. Si dans certaines colonies l'absence du directeur et de son adjoint apportaient un soulagement aux détenus, ce n'était pas le cas à la colonie.

Aucune hiérarchie n'existait sinon celle qui séparait les détenus des gardiens et les détenues des plantons. Personne ne protégeait personne. Le travail dans les bois ou à la scierie était dur et celles qui avaient le malheur de déplaire se retrouvaient aux postes les moins enviés. L'abattage à la tronçonneuse, l'ébranchage à la hache, le tronçonnage, le débardage en plein hiver, parfois privé de gants et de casque, sans compter les corvées stupides et épuisantes et les restrictions en tout genre, encourageaient les détenues à se montrer exemplaires, disciplinées et dociles.

— Mais même ainsi, ça ne passe pas toujours.

Anna avait regardé Shaw et ses yeux bleus s'étaient assombris.

— Madame, avait-elle dit très sérieusement. Il faudra vous écraser. Vraiment vous écraser. Pas seulement vous restreindre de ne pas foncer dans le tas dès que quelque chose vous contrarie, pas juste fermer votre gueule, mais...

Anna avait hésité.

— Borissnova...

— Vous devrez faire profil bas, ne jamais regarder quelqu'un de travers, ne jamais lever les yeux sur un gardien ou sur un planton... ne pas souffler, maugréer ou râler. Jamais.

— Ouais.

— Je ne plaisante pas, Madame.

— Je sais.

— Vous y arriverez ?

— Vous en doutez ?

— Pour tout vous dire, oui.

— Je sais encaisser.

— Je le sais, Madame. Mais les Russes ont des siècles d'expériences pour ce qui est de détruire des vies.

— Ouais ?

— Tout le système n'est pas comme ça, Madame, avait dit Matveïtch. Mais là où vous allez... Aux États-Unis, on vous aurait balancée dans une prison SuperMax. Vous vous en seriez sortie. Le problème des colonies hors de contrôle, c'est qu'aucune limite n'existe à la violence et au sadisme sinon celles du directeur et d'après Anna...

— Karpov n'a pas de limites et il voue une admiration sans fin à l'administration pénitentiaire soviétique. Il milite pour la réouverture des goulags et comme il n'a pas encore obtenu satisfaction, il s'inspire de ce qu'ils étaient pour gérer sa colonie.

— Je m'en tirerai.

Qu'aurait-elle pu dire d'autre ?

Shaw n'avait jamais brillé dans des missions d'infiltration. Elle s'était préparée à s'en prendre plein la gueule. À se retrouver dans le collimateur des matons et des plantons. Des plantons surtout. Shaw avait dû mal avec l'idée que détenues pussent collaborer avec l'administration, pussent trahir ses co-détenus, pussent cafter et se montrer plus dures et plus perverses que le pire des garde-chiourmes du camp.

Le planton était tout ce que Shaw arborait.

Le garde lui écrasait la joue contre la peinture rugueuse du mur d'une main, tandis que l'autre lui fouillait l'entre-jambe par dessus son jeans. Elle n'avait pas croisé un planton à qui elle aurait pu signifier du regard que c'était une foutue vendue pourtant, à peine avait-elle passé une demi-heure dans la colonie, qu'elle se retrouvait déjà condamnée au trou avec l'assurance qu'elle y allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Ou une sale demi-heure. Ou peut-être bien plus que ça.

— Écarte les jambes.

Des coups de pied dans les chevilles l'encouragèrent à rapidement obtempérer.

— Mains sur le mur, écartées au-dessus la tête.

Shaw s'exécuta. Un coup de genou lui arriva à l'entre-jambe. Elle plia sur ses jambes.

— Ton dossier te décrivait comme une dure. Une multi-récidiviste. Tu as roulé ta bosse aux États-Unis. Tu as bossé pour la pègre russe ?

Un coup de matraque sur le haut des cuisses, juste sous les fesses.

— Oui.

— Un bon point pour toi que d'aller foutre la merde là-bas. Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? La police américaine ne vaut pas un clou, si tu travaillais pour un malfrat de chez nous, il t'aurait protégée, tu n'aurais jamais passé plus de cinq ans en tôle. Tu possédais un dossier long comme le bras ici, et quand on a fini par te coincer, il y a cinq ans, tu as réussi à mettre les voiles lors d'un transfert. Tu avais déjà été condamnée à quinze ans de réclusion avant de t'évader, tu savais que tu prendrais perpet' si on te reprenait. Tu t'es montrée idiote.

Shaw haussa les épaules. Mauvaise idée. Le coup de matraque qui suivit déclencha une vague de douleur qui se répercuta jusqu'au bout de ses orteils.

— Ouvrez la cellule.

Les pennes glissèrent dans un bruit sinistre. Ceux de la première porte, puis ceux d'une deuxième et enfin, d'une troisième. Shaw les compta. Une manière d'oublier les hématomes qu'elle sentait gonfler et noircir sur le haut de ses cuisses.

— Où est Irina ? demanda le sous-officier.

— Volodia est allé la chercher. Mais elle était déjà partie à la scierie.

— Il la ramène, j'espère ?

— Oui, oui, ils devraient bientôt arriver.

— Prisonnière, tête baissée.

Shaw se replia en deux. Elle détestait cette position. Depuis qu'elle avait franchi les portes de la colonie, elle avait dû s'y soumettre. Matveïtch l'avait briffée et Shaw avait pris la position dès qu'on lui avait dit de se baisser. Elle franchit les trois portes et le sous-officier la poussa violemment en avant. Voilà pourquoi elle détestait cette position. Elle fonça droit dans le mur. Les hommes rirent. Shaw aurait peut-être oublié à ce moment-là les conseils d'Anna Borissnova, mais les gardes ne lui laissèrent pas l'occasion de se retourner contre eux.

Des coups de botte la forcèrent à tomber sur les genoux et, aussitôt après, les coups se mirent à pleuvoir. Des coups de matraque. Ils étaient six, ils tapaient en cadence, un tabassage en règle, bien réglé. Shaw n'eut aucune chance de se protéger ou tenter une contre-attaque, et les gardes frappaient alternativement, sans pause ni hésitation, sans jamais se gêner les uns les autres. Leurs matraques tapaient là où ils avaient décidé de taper, par ailleurs. Sur les fesses et sur les cuisses et si Shaw faisait mine de se relever ou de se retourner, de simplement bouger, sur le haut des épaules. Très vite, elle se retrouva allongée sur le ventre. Les bras écartés en croix, les mains maintenues immobiles sous les bottes de deux soldats.

— Ah, Irina, s'exclama soudain un garde.

Les coups cessèrent, les bottes libérèrent ses mains. Shaw ne bougea pas. En dessous de la taille son corps n'était plus douleur. Un coup de botte dans les côtes l'invita à bouger.

— À genoux, face à nous, mains croisées derrière la tête, exécution !

Shaw se redressa lentement. Le visage crispée. Un violent coup de pied sur le côté du visage l'envoya à terre.

— Bien, chef ! gueula le sous-officier.

Il déconnait ? Elle posa une main par terre. Cria soudain. Une semelle de botte lui meurtrissait toutes les articulations des doigts en effectuant une rotation très lente dessus.

— Bien, chef ! beugla une nouvelle fois le sous-officier. Quand un garde s'adressa à toi, tu réponds « Bien, chef. » ou « Oui, chef. » . Tu as compris.

— Oui chef, grinça Shaw entre ses dents.

— Bien, se félicita le sous-officier. Relève-toi maintenant.

Shaw se mit à genoux face aux gardes les mains croisées derrière la tête, les yeux baissés, exactement comme ils le lui avait demandé.

— Lève la tête.

Elle pensa à Anna. Elle venait de se faire tabasser, on lui avait plus ou moins promis un viol, elle allait passer un nombre inconnu de jours dans... Son regard balaya la pièce. Une pièce vide. Entièrement vide. Sans bas-flanc, sans lavabo, sans toilettes et sans un seul objet supplémentaire. Pas de couverture, pas de seau, Rien. Elle allait donc passer du temps dans un trou glacé, sans toilette et sans assurance d'être nourrie.

Okay.

C'était compliqué, mais elle adopta l'attitude et le regard qu'on pouvait attendre chez quelqu'un qui appréhendait les prochaines heures et les prochains jours à venir.

— Ah... se félicita le sous-officier. Tu es peut-être moins conne que tu le paraissais, en fin de compte. Je te présente Irina, responsable du bloc 17. Ton bloc. Du moins, quand tu sortiras d'ici. Irina est donc ton chef. C'est aussi elle qui te désignera le lit que tu dois occuper dans le bloc, qui te distribuera les corvées auxquelles tu es tenue de participer et qui t'indiquera le poste que l'administration t'a réservée à la coupe ou à la scierie.

Irina haussa joyeusement les sourcils à l'énumération de ses attributions. Elle se déhancha légèrement sur un pied et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air suffisant.

Elle portait des bottes militaire fourrées, une veste rembourrée de bonne qualité et un pantalon de grosse toile. Shaw avait croisé quelques prisonnières depuis son arrivée. Des femmes en robe ou en pantalon, chaussées de sabots en plastique, le col de leur veste frileusement remonté sur le cou. Pas d'uniforme au sens strict du mot, mais leurs tenues portaient la marque du magasin du FSIN. Shaw doutait qu'Irina eût reçu ses vêtements du même bureau d'application des peines.

— Les vêtements civils sont interdits dans l'enceinte de la colonie.

Shaw fixa les bottes d'Irina.

— Sauf en cas de dérogation, précisa le sous-officier. Déshabille-toi.

— Oui, chef. Je peux me lever, chef ?

Shaw avait l'impression d'être retourné faire ses classes au Camp Lejeune.

Le garde acquiesça. Shaw se débarrassa de ses affaires sous les yeux attentifs des huit personnes qui s'entassaient dans la cellule. Ceux qui furent sensibles à sa nudité, ne cachèrent pas leur intérêt et Shaw surprit un garde se frotter doucement l'entre-jambe en grognant.

— Elle t'inspire, Sacha ? lui demanda l'un de ses camarades qui avait lui aussi repéré la caresse obscène.

— Elle est pas mal.

Les regards s'appesantirent sur le corps nu qui leur faisait face. Le sous-officier tendit un doigt et titilla le mamelon contracté.

— Nos regards t'excitent ? demanda-t-il en le roulant entre le pouce et l'index.

Que fallait-il répondre ? Shaw lui aurait bien balancé un crochet sous le menton. Un petit plaisir inutile qui lui vaudrait une deuxième séance de tabassage. Elle avait la peau hérissée par le froid. La température extérieure était passée depuis longtemps sous les zéros degrés et celle de la cellule ne devait pas excéder cinq ou six degrés. Dans le doute, Shaw choisit de ne pas répondre. Les doigts jouèrent encore un peu avec le mamelon avant de se retirer.

— Irina, tu te charges de la fouille au corps ? demanda le sous-officier ?

— Oui, chef.

— Tourne-toi face au mur, jambes écartées, le cul en l'air.

Le moment pour Shaw d'oublier où elle se trouvait et de se plonger dans une profonde méditation. Les mains d'Irina se posèrent sur elle. Des mains calleuses, froides, dures et intrusives. Elles lui râpèrent le corps sans que rien ne le justifiât. Shaw se trouvait nue, elle ne pouvait rien dissimulés sur sa peau. Mais Irina les passa sur ses flancs, sur son ventre et sur sa poitrine. Elle en profita pour lui coincer la pointe des seins entre la fourche de ses pouces et de ses mains, pour les tirer et les malaxer alternant caresses et palpations douloureuses. Elle fourailla dans ses cheveux, pesa sur sa nuque, imprimant dans ce geste, son pouvoir sur elle, sa domination. Shaw ploya légèrement sous sa paume de sa main.

— Bien, apprécia Irina d'une voix grave.

Elle lui flatta les fesses en guise de récompense. Shaw ne s'étonna pas qu'elle la traitât comme une pouliche, Irina jouissait simplement du plaisir de l'ajouter à son troupeau d'esclave. À son troupeau de bêtes soumises et dociles. Shaw se moquait de ce que cette femme pouvait penser d'elle, de qu'elle pouvait lui faire.

Elle s'était retiré très loin à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Les mains plus pressantes sur ses jambes, sur ses cuisses, le doigt qui s'enfonçait désagréablement dans son anus, qui allait et venait trois ou quatre fois, celui qui s'introduisait dans son vagin rejoint par une autre, puis encore un autre. Les remarques salaces des gardes, leurs encouragements, le mouvement de va-et-vient qui s'imprimait à tout son corps. Le prétexte de la fouille réglementaire destinée à humilier, à briser les volontés et l'estime de soi que les nouvelles venues n'avaient pas encore perdues.

Shaw maîtrisait tout.

En paix avec elle-même.

Pas de peur, pas de doutes, pas de colère, pas d'humiliation.

Inaltérable.

D'abord, parce qu'elle s'était préparée à cette épreuve, et même à pire. Si les sept gardes lui tombaient dessus après que la planton se fût amusée avec elle, elle l'accepterait, parce qu'elle l'avait déjà accepté dans son esprit. Shaw avait pris ses précautions. Elle portait un implant contraceptif qu'elle s'était fait poser dans une clinique à Moscou avant de rencontrer son contact. Les gardes pouvaient se méfier de l'hygiène des prisonnières, et les pervers en puissance se baladaient certainement avec des préservatifs dans les poches de leur uniforme, mais Shaw avait connu l'université, l'armée et la guerre. La peur des MST et la prudence n'empêchaient pas des mecs saturés d'alcool, de drogues ou de testostérone de céder à leurs désirs et de les satisfaire plus ou moins brutalement avec ce qui leur tombait sous la main.

Ensuite, Shaw avait parfait ses techniques de méditation. Elle y avait travaillé pendant treize mois. Onze. Une prise de conscience.

Athéna avait invité Shaw à méditer, pour, en cas de crise, garder le contrôle de ses émotions ou, quand elle y avait cédé, pour en reprendre le contrôle. Shaw avait recouru à la méditation à chaque fois qu'elle s'est senti perdre pieds.

Une méthode efficace qui, une fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée séparée de Root et d'Athéna, lui avait servi aussi bien au Canada qu'en Irak. Plutôt mieux en Irak qu'au Canada. En Irak, elle vivait avec des gens, elle avait l'esprit occupée, des missions à remplir, des quartiers à investir, des blessés à évacuer et à soigner. Au Canada, la méditation n'avait été efficace que le temps qu'elle durait. Après, elle se retrouvait seule face à elle-même et tout était à recommencer.

Elle avait quitté l'Irak à cause d'Anne-Margaret et parce que rien ne l'y retenait plus vraiment. Elle avait sincèrement mis au service de la population ses compétences de soldat et de médecin. Elle avait rencontré des gens bien, d'autres un peu moins bien. Elle s'était dévouée à sa tâche, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment participé au combat que menaient les Kurdes et les Irakiens. Au début, peut-être, avide de violence et de reconnaissance. Une violence qui s'était heurtée à l'horreur. Une reconnaissance qui n'avait flatté que son orgueil et sa vanité.

 

* * *

 

Shaw avait contacté Dejwar Ibrahim en arrivant à Erbil. Elle pouvait difficilement débarquer en zone de guerre sans appui ni références et s'imposer comme médecin volant auprès des troupes armées.

Athéna lui avait donné les moyens de le retrouver. Shaw n'avait pas définitivement pris ses distances avec l'IA et la contactait encore assez facilement si elle avait besoin de son aide, d'autant plus qu'Athéna avait coupé toute relation affective avec elle et qu'elles ne communiquaient plus ni par oral ni par écrit. Shaw n'avait pas tergiversé pendant des heures, elle lui avait demandé son aide parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à savoir où se trouvait basé l'officier Kurde.

Shaw aurait pu solliciter l'avis à Athéna, l'IA lui aurait indiqué un groupe qui l'accueillerait sans poser de questions, et en compagnie duquel Shaw trouverait un remède temporaire à son mal-être. Elle ne l'avait pas fait, passer la main à Athéna entraînerait Shaw à lui confier le contrôle de sa vie, à baisser les bras. À renoncer. À tomber.

Elle voulait rencontrer Dejwar Ibrahim, elle ne l'avait pas trouvé par ses propres moyens, elle avait donc tapé le nom de l'officier sur son ordinateur et attendu. Rien n'était venu. Shaw s'était impatienté et elle avait recommencé à se dévorer les doigts.

— Merde, Athéna... avait grogné Shaw extrêmement contrariée et en colère contre son incapacité de se débrouiller toute seule.

.

 

Les chiffres et les probabilités ne servaient à rien quand il s'agissait de Shaw. À moins que le résultat s'élevât à 100 %. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Une carte apparut sur l'écran, une localisation précise. Le nom de l'officier, sa fonction, son affectation et la nature de ses missions. Shaw imprima le tout dans son esprit et éteint son ordinateur. Elle se rendit ensuite au bazar des changeurs. Elle ne possédait que des dollars canadiens et elle n'était pas très sûre de pouvoir facilement les changer en dinars. Le bazar s'étendait sur deux petites rues en forme de croix latine. Il faisait chaud et la plupart des changeurs étaient installés dehors, assis derrière leurs petites vitrines.

Les coffres-forts des banques étaient vides, mais les vitrines offraient à la vue des passants des millions de dollars en devises du monde entier. Des liasses de billets de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les tailles. Elle se renseigna en arabe auprès d'un changeur s'il était possible de changer des dollars canadiens. L'homme acquiesça, mais lui précisa qu'il ne s'occupait pas de cette devise. Il lui donna un nom et lui montra de la main le haut de la rue.

— Il est là-bas, dehors ou dans sa boutique. Il prend les dollars canadiens.

— Supas, répondit Shaw.

L'homme lui sourit chaleureusement.

Elle trouva le changeur dans la rue, assis dans un fauteuil en plastique bleu, un verre de thé à la main. Elle le salua et lui expliqua qu'elle voulait changer une importante somme de dollar canadien en dinars.

— Combien ? s'informa le changeur.

— Je voudrais m'acheter une voiture.

— Mmm, je ne veux pas prendre de dollars canadiens en si grande quantité, les voitures coûtent chère.

Shaw se tritura les lèvres.

— Tu es Canadienne ? lui demanda le changeur.

— Non, je suis Américaine.

— Et tu n'as pas de dollars américain ?

— Je vis au Canada.

— Tu as vraiment besoin d'une belle voiture ?

— Non, pas spécialement, je veux simplement rejoindre un ami en dehors de la ville.

— Prends un taxi ou un minibus. Si tu ne connais pas bien la ville, dis-moi où tu veux aller et je t'indiquerai la gare routière où tu dois te rendre.

— Je veux conduire.

— Tu es d'origine Kurde ?

— Non.

— Irakienne ?

— Non.

Il regarda son avant-bras droit découvert. Son tatouage. Des frères kurdes ou des arabes, expatriés, parfois depuis plusieurs générations, étaient revenus au pays de leurs parents ou de leurs grand-parents pour combattre les armées de Daesh. C'était normal. Des étrangers avaient suivi le même mouvement. D'anciens militaires le plus souvent. Des hommes aguerris mus par diverses motivations. Parfois religieuses quand ils étaient chrétiens, parfois politiques, parfois par simple conviction personnelle, pour l'honneur. Pour laver la lâcheté ou la trahison de leur pays.

— Tu veux rejoindre les combattants, n'est-ce pas ?

Shaw ne répondit pas.

— Une contre-offensive d'envergure va bientôt être lancée sur Mossoul*. C'est là que tu veux aller ?

Shaw n'en avait pas entendu parler, mais les affirmations du changeur ne l'étonnèrent pas, qu'elles fussent juste ou pas, Mossoul était la seconde ville d'Irak avant d'être devenue en 2014, en seulement quatre jours, la capitale des insurgés de tous bords qui s'étaient ensuite effacés au profit de Daesh.

— Il faut reprendre cette ville aux chiens, ajouta le changeur.

La capitale d'un État vingt fois honni par les Kurdes. Daesh se voulait une république arabe islamique. Arabe. ? Honnis soient les Arabes ! Islamique ? Les combattants de Daesh étaient sunnites tout comme l'était la majorité des Kurdes. Pas tout à fait comme eux. Aux yeux de Abou Bakr el Baghdadi, les Kurdes étaient des mécréants et des infidèles. De mauvais musulmans. Des communistes. Des suppôts de Satan. Certains fanatiques kurdes avaient rejoint les rangs de Daesh. Des traîtres.

Mossoul se trouvait à quatre-vingt-deux kilomètres d'Erbil. Une heure trente de trajet en voiture. Les rebelles s'étaient avancés jusqu'à vingt-cinq kilomètres de la capital du Kurdistan. Deux-cent-cinquante mille pershmergas avaient été envoyés pour stopper leur avancé, pour rejeter l'ennemi et protéger les frontières du Kurdistan. Et pourquoi pas pour les agrandir et, comme pour Kirkouk, arracher au gouvernement irakien les territoires historiques du grand Kurdistan, établir les frontières d'un pays promis par les Nations-Unis, d'un État qui n'avait existé qu'un court instant après la seconde guerre mondiale sur le territoire iranien.

— Tu étais soldat aux États-Unis. Une Marines. Tu as fait la guerre ? Tu as déjà vu des morts ?

— Je suis médecin.

— Tu veux nous aider ? Comme les french doctors ?

— Mouais, fit Shaw en haussant les épaules.

— Je ne peux pas te changer autant d'argent, mais si tu es vraiment étrangère... tu sais peut-être conduire une moto. Tu sais ?

— Oui.

— Achète-toi une moto. Elles sont solides et tu ne craindras pas les trous et les routes défoncées. Il ne fait pas trop froid encore, tu peux la planquer où tu veux et tu feras une cible moins facile si tu ne te trouves pas au bon endroit quand il faut. Le bazar des motos n'est pas trop loin. Va chez Nandam de ma part. Shaw se recula pour lire le nom inscrit sur la vitrine.

— Aziz Tayfor ?

— Lui-même, fit le Kurde en posant la main sur son cœur.

— Et tu me changeras ce qu'il faut pour une moto neuve ?

— Par Dieu, si tu vas soigner les nôtres, je te donnerai ce qu'il faut pour t'acheter une bonne moto.

— Marché conclu.

.

 

Au bazar des motos, le jeune garagiste l'accueillit chaleureusement.

— Tu es la deuxième femme que je vois conduire une moto, lui déclara-t-il.

— Ah ouais ? Une Américaine elle aussi ?

— Non, une Française.

— Elle avait une belle moto ?

— Non, rit-il. Une petite moto chinoise qui faisait beaucoup de bruit et qui l'a obligée à souvent venir me voir. Je l'aimais bien.

— Tu me trouverais une moto solide pour me déplacer dans la province ?

— Tu la veux pour quand ?

— Maintenant.

— Il faut que je m'occupe de réparer celle-ci d'abord, dit-il en se tournant vers une moto de police. Mais si tu m'attends, je t'accompagne.

— Combien de temps ?

— Pas longtemps.

Ouais, ce qui voulait dire vingt-minutes ou quatre heures. Shaw avait l'habitude.

— Okay, je t'attends. Merci.

— Tu es la bienvenue.

Shaw traversa la rue et s'installa à l'ombre d'un mur, assise sur le pas d'une porte condamnée. Elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle détailla d'abord son environnement, observa les mécaniciens et les clients qui allaient et venaient. Le jeune patron avait l'air d'être apprécié. Au bout d'une heure, il vint s'excuser de la faire attendre et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

— J'ai bientôt fini, lui assura-t-il.

— Pas de problème.

Elle se désaltéra un peu. Et puis, par ennuis et sans vraiment y penser, elle s'adonna à une méditation légère et douce.

Elle aurait dû comprendre ce jour-là.

C'était la première fois qu'elle méditait sans y être contrainte par l'urgence d'une situation qui menaçait de lui échapper, qu'elle méditait simplement pour passer le temps.

Quand le mécanicien se libéra enfin de ses réparations et de ses clients, il vint la chercher en souriant. Shaw lui renvoya son sourire et se leva. Il lui parla amicalement de la jeune Française qu'il avait connue en 2012.

— Elle se déplaçait en ville à moto. Elle avait raison, ce n'est pas prudent pour une femme de prendre le taxi.

— Ouais, les chauffeurs de taxi, avait approuvé Shaw en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Des hommes mauvais. Des voleurs et des démons.

Ils avaient discuté.

Discuté.

Shaw avait discuté avec un inconnu qui lui avait posé des tas de questions, qui l'avait prise en charge et qui s'était occupé de négocier la moto sur laquelle elle avait jeté son dévolu après avoir sollicité son avis.

Mais Shaw n'avait rien vu. À peine l'incongruité de la situation lui avait-elle fait à un moment froncer les sourcils.

Nandam avait voulu qu'elle essaie la moto et lui avait annoncé ensuite le prix que le vendeur en exigeait. Shaw n'avait pas bien suivi la conversation en kurde. Le jeune mécanicien et le vendeur avaient longuement marchandé et elle accorda sans hésiter sa confiance à Nandam. Elle sortit l'argent de son sac. Compta les liasses, retira quelques billets dans la dernière et donna le tout au fur et à mesure. Le vendeur compta chaque liasse avec dextérité et la félicita pour son achat.

— Rapporte la moto à mon atelier, lui dit ensuite Nandam. Je voudrais changer l'huile, vérifier le démarrage et effectuer le réglage du ralenti. Tu sauras le retrouver ?

Shaw avait accepté sa gentillesse avec une bonhomie qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Elle avait rejoint le garage à moto. Nandam était parti à pied. Il n'aurait pas accepté monter en selle avec elle et Shaw n'aurait pas commis l'impair de le lui demander.

Le mécanicien lui avait rendu la moto dans l'état qu'il voulait qu'elle l'eût et n'accepta aucun dédommagement.

— Tu a passé plus d'une heure avec moi, argumenta Shaw.

— Je ne veux rien.

— Au moins le prix du bidon d'huile.

— Non, ça ne vaut rien.

Shaw savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. Elle avait gentiment et aimablement remercié le jeune mécanicien. Elle avait enfourché sa moto, démarré. Il lui avait demandé si c'était « Okay. », elle avait hoché la tête et enclenché la première en le remerciant encore une fois. Il l'avait salué de la main.

Elle était repassée par la place Shar et elle n'avait pas résister au désir de s'y arrêter.

Rien n'avait changé depuis quatre mois. Ni la citadelle, ni la foule, ni les arbres en plastique. Les fontaines rafraîchissaient toujours l'esplanade, les pigeons picoraient toujours les graines que leur lançaient des vieux et aucun enfant ne couraient encore après eux. Les promeneurs étaient toujours là. Peut-être voyait-on seulement un peu plus d'hommes revêtus de leur tenue traditionnelle. Les femmes n'osaient pas. Peut-être le soir. De l'autre côté de la rue, des vendeurs proposaient sur des étales bas des vêtements de contre-façon d'excellente qualité et des articles de beauté. Les restaurants n'avaient pas encore sorti leurs tables, mais les salons de thé regorgeaient de clients.

Shaw sourit et ne prêta pas attention aux rares regards qui se posaient sur elle. Elle redémarra et rejoignit son hôtel. Pas le Sheraton, mais le plus modeste Zryan Plaza. Le Sheraton lui rappelait une mauvaise nuit. De mauvais souvenirs.

Elle monta dans sa chambre et se réserva une demi-heure de sieste. Elle se sentait bien. Elle reprit sa moto le soir et partit dîner au pied de la citadelle. Là non plus, rien n'avait changé. La circulation était toujours bordélique, la citadelle offrait toujours son décor grandiose aux yeux des badauds et le repas était excellent. Le patron la reconnut et la salua amicalement. Shaw commanda une vingtaine de brochettes de bœuf, de poulet et de foie qu'on lui servit avec une assiette de tomate, de concombre, d'oignons coupés en tranche décorée de feuilles de menthe et de zaatar, et elle passa une excellente soirée.

Conduire la nuit dans la ville, la rendit euphorique et, si elle ne dormit pas très bien, elle ne se réveilla pas torturée par d'horribles cauchemars.

Le lendemain, elle était partie pour Mossoul, elle avait passé sans difficulté les barrages, parce qu'elle se disait médecin, que ses papiers étaient en règle et qu'elle se recommandait d'un officier peshmerga que beaucoup de soldats connaissaient.

.

 

Ensuite, elle avait plongé dans le cœur de la bataille de Mossoul et elle avait oublié.

Oublié cette journée.

Oublié de s'étonner d'avoir été si amicale, si souriante, si détendue. Oublié qu'elle avait dîné à la même table à laquelle Root avait montré tant de joie et de plaisir à découvrir la vie nocturne d'Erbil, à se régaler de brochettes et de salade fraîche, à partager un moment de félicité et de complicité en sa compagnie. Oublié que la nostalgie d'un moment heureux fut le seul sentiment à avoir doucement effleuré Shaw alors qu'elle se trouvait seule en train de boire un coca en attendant que ses brochettes fussent cuites. Oublié qu'elle avait naturellement pensé, sans s'étonner ni s'angoisser à cette idée, que cette soirée se renouvellerait, un jour, ailleurs, plus tard, avec Root.

Que cette certitude et cette évidence était inscrite et gravée au plus profond de la chambre la plus profondément cachée au fond de son esprit. Dans l'attente qu'elles se réaliseraient. Quand Shaw serait prête.

 

* * *

 

Il avait fallu la Sibérie, la forêt et la neige.

Le silence, la beauté, l'effort et peut-être aussi l'influence de l'enfant qui grandissait en elle, pour envisager la méditation autrement que comme une bouée de sauvetage quand elle manquait de se noyer.

Elle s'était levée un matin, elle avait allumé son poêle, elle s'était préparé un thé et était retournée se pelotonner dans son duvet en attendant que la cabane se réchauffât. Quand la température lui avait semblé acceptable, elle s'était déshabillée, avait chaussé ses bottes, s'était enroulée dans une couverture et avait ouvert la porte. Il n'avait pas neigé pendant la nuit, mais la poudreuse s'étendait sur des milliers d'hectares. Elle s'était frotté le corps de neige en soufflant par à coup.

Le corps rouge, et gelée, elle avait levé les bras au ciel et hurlé. Un cri sauvage. Un hymne à la vie sauvage. Elle s'était ensuite dépêché de reprendre sa couverture et était rentrée finir sa théière de thé brûlant dans sa cabane agréablement chauffée. Elle était ressortie ensuite, habillée cette fois, son verre de thé à la main. Elle avait marché jusqu'à la rivière gelée. Le soleil brillait faiblement derrière un ciel laiteux. Shaw s'était installée sur une plate-forme qui lui servait de poste d'observation. Elle y prenait parfois ses déjeuners quand il ne faisait pas trop froid, et on y trouvait, dans un abri aménagé, un réchaud à gaz et tout ce qu'il fallait pour démarrer un feu.

Elle s'était tenu debout et avait fini sa tasse l'esprit en alerte. Le regard fixé sur la Tasseïeva. Et ensuite. Elle n'avait plus bougé.

Pourquoi s'était-elle progressivement plongée dans une profonde méditation ?

Le moment était peut-être parfait. Shaw vibrait peut-être avec le silence trompeur, l'air pur et froid, la tranquillité des lieux, ce lièvre qui passait sur l'autre rive. Son cœur paisible. Sa respiration tranquille. Elle avait glissé doucement, toujours debout, son verre à la main. Elle avait fermé les yeux et elle était partie, insensible au froid et à la neige qui avait commencé à tomber.

Elle était restée longtemps et puis, elle avait ouvert les yeux. Un peu perdue. La neige tombait drue. Shaw s'était secouée et avait rapidement regagné sa cabane. Elle s'était ébrouée comme un ours avant de rentrer à l'abri. Le feu agonisait dans le poêle et elle l'avait chargé avant de se déshabiller et d'étendre ses vêtements à sécher. Elle avait levé le poignet. Elle était partie plus d'une heure. Shaw se sentait merveilleusement bien. Elle n'avait pas passé sa journée différemment des autres journées. Elle avait lu, écrit et dessiné. Elle s'était préparé à manger, elle avait joué aux échecs. Elle avait bu des litres de thé.

Quand la neige s'était calmé, elle était sortie couper du bois, parce qu'elle s'étreignait à en couper tous les jours. Elle avait rangé les bûches. Mis sa hache à l'abri dans la cabane. Elle était ressortie, elle avait consacré du temps à s'étirer, avant de chausser des raquettes et d'aller entretenir les trous d'eau qu'elle avait creusés dans le Tasseïeva. Il ne faisait pas assez beau ce jour-là pour rester de longues heures immobiles et elle n'avait pas pêché. Elle irait le lendemain, plus loin.

Rien n'avait changé, elle avait sacrifié au même train-train-habituel, aux mêmes exigences que lui imposaient l'hiver et l'isolement, calmement, sans ennuis, mais le soir, elle quand elle avait ouvert son carnet pour écrire son rapport de la journée, quand elle s'était efforcé de se rappeler les moindres détails qui méritaient d'être notés, qu'elle s'était penchée sur la page qu'elle s'apprêtait à noircir, elle avait suspendu son geste et elle s'était redressée. Elle avait repassé sa journée pas à pas, minute par minute. Puis elle s'était installé en seiza sur son lit. Pas pour méditer, simplement pour réfléchir et s'écouter.

Le lendemain, elle avait répété tous les gestes qu'elle avait faits le matin précédant, mais il neigeait trop et elle était restée dans la cabane pour méditer. Ensuite, elle avait continué sa journée.

Le surlendemain, elle avait supprimé sa méditation matinale et elle s'était efforcé de ne pas se réserver un autre temps de méditation. Un test.

Elle n'avait jamais recommencé.

.

 

Durant onze mois en Sibérie et depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Sibérie, Shaw méditait régulièrement. Le matin de préférence. Des méditations gratuites, des méditations pour se sentir mieux, pour réfléchir tranquillement à un problème, pour chasser ses peurs et ses angoisses, sa douleur et son impatience. Pour s'ouvrir au monde. S'ouvrir à elle-même. Pour affronter ses phobies. Pour se confronter à tout ce qui la détruisait de l'intérieur. Sans heurt, sans violence.

Elle n'en sortait pas toujours vainqueur, mais elle avait fini par pouvoir se regarder en face, sans sombrer à coup sûr dans la violence et la terreur. Selon l'orientation qu'elle donnait à ses méditations, Shaw pouvait se sentir en paix, reposée, sereine et heureuse, mais aussi épuisée, fragile, ravagée par des émotions contraires, horrifiée et désespérée.

Shaw avait appris à maîtrise et à doser ses méditations, même si elle ne pouvait pas toujours contrôler les effets qu'elles auraient sur elle.

Irina et ses petits copains pouvaient s'acharner sur elle. Shaw souffrirait physiquement, mais ils ne lui voleraient pas son âme. Ils ne la briseraient pas. En tout cas, pas avec les moyens qu'ils comptaient utiliser. Shaw avait des aptitudes innés en terme de résistance à la torture, elle avait été entraînée comme militaire et comme agent à en surmonter les effets, et elle l'avait subie pendant des semaines dans les geôles de Samaritain. Elle n'était pas indestructible, elle en avait amèrement pris conscience, mais ce n'étaient pas ces apprentis tortionnaires qui la feraient chuter une fois de plus.

Shaw les aurait provoqué avant sa retraite au bord de la Tasseïeva. Elle aurait crâné comme elle avait crâné face à Samaritain alors qu'il la détruisait pièce par pièce. Plus maintenant. C'était puéril et stupide quand aucun échappatoire ne se présentait à elle.

Son intronisation se limita ce jour-là au tabassage qu'elle avait subi avant l'arrivée de la planton, à la fouille au corps dégradante et aux nouveaux coup de matraque qui avaient suivi. Les gardes lui avait ordonnée de rester dans la position qui avait permis à Irina de fouiller ses orifices vaginaux et anaux et lui avaient infligé une correction d'écolière.

— À demain, ricana le sous-officier en fermant la porte.

Shaw jura. Elle ne pourrait pas s'asseoir pendant au moins deux jours et elle mourait de froid. Les gardes avaient emporté ses vêtements et elle passa une nuit éprouvante.

Le lendemain matin, un garde lui apporta une robe bleu pétrole, un gilet noir, des chaussettes marrons, un caleçon, un fichu des sabot en plastique, un quignon de pain noir et un bol d'acier rempli d'eau.

— Prends en soin, lui dit-il en désignant ses vêtements. Tu n'auras rien d'autre avant longtemps.

Shaw avait battu la semelle toute la journée, alterné des pompes au sol ou contre le mur pour tenter de se réchauffer.

Les gardes revinrent. Irina revint. Ils réitérèrent la séance du jour précédant. Tabassage. Fouille au corps. Punition d'écolière Elle eut droit à une couverture la nuit. Peut-être pour la récompenser de sa coopération. La punition dura six jours. Shaw n'imaginait même pas l'état de ses fesses et de ses cuisses, et elle avait développé une rancune tenace à l'égard d'Irina.

Le septième jour, elle traversa la moitié du camp en position pliée et elle arriva épuisée à l'infirmerie. Les gardes restèrent. Elle fut placée face au mur, on lui retira les menottes et on lui demanda de se déshabiller, puis de se baisser. On lui repassa les menottes et elle fut conduite dans une autre pièce. On l'arrêta devant des sangles en cuir retenues par des chaînes fixes au sol.

Shaw blêmit. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Sangle au sol égal sangle au plafond. Les images ressurgirent du passé.

Comme dans les douches. Comme quand je l'ai trahie.

Non, non, tu n'es pas dans les douches, tu es à l'infirmerie, tu es à la colonie n°2 dans le kraï de Krasnoïarsk.

Elle ne prêta pas attention aux menottes qui glissaient de ses poignets. Elle n'entendit pas l'injonction du garde.

Garde le contrôle. Garde le contrôle, Sameen. Ne pars pas. Tu es en Russie, en Sibérie, pas aux États-Unis.

Le garde cria un ordre. Elle n'entendit pas. Un coup de matraque la ramena à l'instant présent.

— Lève les mains.

Shaw leva la tête. Les sangles, les chaînes. Après, il y aurait l'eau glacée, les coups, les humiliations. Son regard se posa sur les sangles. Des sangles en toiles rembourrées. Pour ne pas faire mal. Elle jeta un regard affolé autour d'elle. Croisa les yeux d'un homme en blouse blanche. Mal rasé. Les yeux bleu délavés, les chaussures mal-entretenues. Il y avait une femme aussi. Plus très jeune. Fatiguée. Indifférente. Pas comme l'Autre. L'Autre. L'agent de Samaritain. La Française. Martine Rousseau.

Merde, elle n'avait jamais réussi à se rappeler du rôle qu'avait tenu Martine Rousseau auprès d'elle durant sa détention. Elle n'avait pas trouvé le chemin qui la menât à ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs liés à sa phobie des ascenseurs. Shaw arrivait à s'en approcher en pensées. À visualiser leurs portes, leurs boutons, les signaux lumineux et les étages qui défilaient au-dessus des portes. Les chiffres porteurs d'une incommensurable angoisse. Elle distinguait les gardes. Mais les chiffres figeaient son univers. Un dernier apparaissait, une sonnerie retentissait. Shaw avait envie de courir, de fuir. Les portes s'ouvraient et elle hurlait. Parfois, elle résistait à la terreur et elle regardait à l'intérieur. La cabine était vide. Peuplé d'horreur. Shaw avait réussi une fois à rentrer dedans. Elle en avait fait des cauchemars pendant une semaine.

— Tes mains, putain ! beugla le garde.

Shaw se ressaisit et leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Deux gardes lui entravèrent les chevilles et les poignets. Shaw se força à rester calme, à ne pas tirer sur les sangles. Elle accrocha le regard indifférent de l'homme en blouse blanche. Elle le sonda. Il ne feignait pas son indifférence. Il ne jouait pas avec elle. Il ne participait pas au programme destiné à briser les détenues. Il était là parce qu'il fallait un médecin, parce que c'était la loi. Peut-être avait-il été assigné à ce poste, peut-être était-ce une punition, ou peut-être, l'homme avait-il brigué cette place mû par de généreux sentiments. Shaw se plut à l'imaginer jeune diplômé, pétris de principes idéalistes, enthousiaste, exalté à l'idée de servir, de sauver.

Pourquoi devenait-on médecin ? Les motivations étaient nombreuses et pas toujours généreuses. Les études étaient longues et difficiles, mais le statut de médecin apportait des compensations qui encourageaient certains à braver toutes les épreuves. Argent, notoriété, respectabilité, fierté d'avoir honoré une tradition familiale. Shaw avait choisi médecine parce qu'elle avait été fascinée par les qualités mises en œuvre par un chirurgien. Intelligence des diagnostiques, dextérité, sang-froid, précision, concentration, résistance physique et nerveuse, calme. Un homme ou une femme se mourrait ? Le chirurgien arrivait et, parce qu'il réunissait toutes ses qualités et d'autres encore, il le réparait. Enfant, Shaw voyait les corps allongés sur une table d'opération ou dans un lit d'hôpital comme des choses cassées qu'il fallait réparer. Un défi. Un défi à son intelligence, à sa maîtrise technique, à la qualité de ses diagnostiques. Le corps était une machine merveilleuse et complexe. La connaître, l'apprendre, l'entretenir et la réparer avaient toujours maintenu son esprit en éveil. Chaque cas était différent, chaque cas était passionnant. Elle avait retrouvé ce même plaisir avec les moteurs de voiture. Shaw aimait les belles mécaniques, mais rien ne valait le vivant en matière de complexité et de défi à relever.

Shaw n'avait jamais éprouvé d'élan idéaliste vis-à-vis de la médecine. Elle soignait, elle réparait. Point à la ligne.

Elle n'avait jamais partagé l'enthousiasme délirant dont se nourrissaient certains étudiants sur les bancs de la fac ou dans les salles de garde. Ces innocents dont le cœur battait à la lecture du serment d'Hippocrate, qui avaient élevé aux rangs de héros mythologique les fondateurs de Médecin sans frontière et rêvaient de sauver les populations en danger. Dans le monde entier. En Afrique, en Orient, en Amérique du Sud, mais aussi, pour ceux qui avait une conscience plus politique et moins romantique du monde, partout où la misère sévissait, partout où les Droits de l'homme étaient bafoués : ghettos, favelas, villages retirés. Prisons. Gantanamo. Le scandale d'Abu Ghaïb avait échauffé les esprits et suscité des vocations.

Shaw s'était tenue à l'écart de ces manifestations dégoulinantes de bons sentiments. Elle était partagée quant à l'action des ONG à travers le monde. Elle ne trouvait pas ces organisations toujours honnêtes, pas toujours efficaces et souvent ridiculement naïves. Shaw soignait sans discrimination, mais dans les bars ou dans la rue, si la situation l'exigeait, elle ne retenait pas ses poings. Et si un jour, elle avait dû mettre à exécution sa menace de briser à jamais les mains du sale type qui avait conduit sa mère à Détroit, elle l'aurait fait sans états d'âme. Il lui devait des auriculaires tordus et il l'avait mérité.

Certains devaient payer pour les crimes qu'ils avaient commis et si Shaw condamnait fermement le sadisme et la perversion, si elle n'avait jamais accepté que ce genre de comportement pût avoir cours, elle estimait que, parfois, le recours à la torture se révélait indispensable. La pratique était sale, repoussante et inhumaine, mais si elle devait sauver des vies, un officier ou un agent devait avoir le courage d'y recourir. Aucun combattant ne pouvait se targuer de garder les mains propres au cours d'un conflit. Tuer n'avait rien de glorieux ou de propre. C'était simplement une nécessité. Les soldats revenaient traumatisés de la guerre, parce qu'aucun humain, sauf des détraqués, qui avait grandi dans une société en paix et dans la chaleur d'un foyer familial, ne pouvait supporter la barbarie. La barbarie, la saleté, l'odeur des charniers, la cruauté de la vie et de la mort, la souffrance, le sang, la merde, la pourriture. La réalité des soldats engagés dans des conflits violents. Rien ne les avait préparés à ça. Et quand, ils revenaient, ils ne trouvaient personnes pour partager leur expérience. On ne les comprenait pas. On les les traitait parfois de héros, d'autre fois d'assassins et de monstres. Ils n'étaient ni les uns ni les les autres.

Samaritain avait été assez malin pour placer dans la bouche du frère de Brown, des insultes et du mépris, des moqueries qui avaient toutes eues pour cible le statut de soldat d'Élisa. Cela n'avait dû être la première fois que le jeune lieutenant s'était trouvé confrontée à ce genre d'attaque. Brown croyait à sa mission, elle aimait l'uniforme et elle lui avait dédié sa vie. Elle avait souffert comme les autres et elle s'en était pris pleine la gueule comme les autres. Mais essuyer les insultes et le mépris de son frère ? De son petit frère bien-aimé ? Samaritain était vraiment un sale connard. Un vrai pervers.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Shaw considérait les idéalistes comme des gens naïfs et dangereux. Dangereux, parce qu'ils défendaient des causes théoriques. Que la théorie se souciait peu de la pratique et que, les idéalistes avaient tendance à devenir des fanatiques, qu'ils pouvaient dangereusement mettre en péril la sécurité d'une Nation et que, pour garder leur principes intacts, ils pouvaient même servir l'intérêt des pires bouchers que la terre pouvaient porter. Naïfs, parce qu'ils vivaient dans leur petit monde douillet et que s'il ne viraient pas fanatiques, ils se brisaient sur leurs idéaux.

Peut-être comme ce gars qui l'auscultait sans éprouver aucune émotion. Qui empestait la vodka et le tabac. Il avait intégré les services médicaux de la FSIN, habité par son désir de défendre le droit des prisonniers. Il avait peut-être servi dans des prisons ou des colonies pénitentiaires qui se conformaient au droit. Il avait peut-être dénoncé des bavures, écrits des rapports, accusé la mauvaise personne, et il avait été muté. Ici ou ailleurs dans une autre colonie dirigée par un maniaque. Il s'y était brisé les dents. Il avait pleuré, écrit des lettres laissées sans suite, ses idéaux s'était fracassé sur une réalité sordide. Il avait commencé à boire et après quelque temps, le fringant jeune médecin n'avait plus été qu'une épave dénuée de sentiment.

Le médecin passa derrière elle. Il tâta ses fesses et ses cuisses. Shaw tressaillit.

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez faire d'elle, mais si vous voulez qu'elle travaille, il faut que vous arrêtiez de la tabasser. C'est une nouvelle ?

— Oui.

— À mater ?

— Oui.

Le médecin contourna Shaw. Il lui prit la mâchoire entre les doigts et lui tourna la tête d'un côté puis d'un autre avant de la placer face à lui. Shaw détourna précipitamment le regard et fixa le sol.

— C'est une athlète, en excellente forme physique, ce serait dommage de gâcher un tel potentiel.

— Faite un rapport, maugréa le sous-officier. Et sinon, on en fait quoi ?

— Elle était au trou ?

— Oui.

— Gardez-la là-bas huit jours, mais nourrissez-la correctement et veillez à ce qu'elle dorme bien.

Le sous-officier laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération.

— Vous avez tort de mettre en doute mes compétences, lui reprocha sentencieusement le médecin.

Shaw se crispa. Ce mec n'était pas un idéaliste ou s'il l'avait été, il avait trahi ses convictions. Ses compétences ? Ouais. Shaw voyait très bien de quoi il parlait. Ils allaient la dorloter pendant huit jours. Elle pariait qu'elle aurait droit à un matelas, à des couvertures chaudes, à des repas chauds et très corrects. Ils ne la tabasseraient plus, même si elle devrait se plier aux consignes de sécurité, se tenir face au mur quand on entrait dans sa cellule, répondre « Oui, chef » à chaque fois qu'on lui adressait la parole. Mais après les six jours qu'elle venait de passer, ces huit prochains jours lui paraîtraient le paradis. Puis ils viendrait la chercher, ils l'escorteraient au bloc 17 et la confiraient à Irina. Ils auraient entretenu durant huit jours l'espoir d'une détention acceptable, supportable. Irina lui en ferait baver avant de lui faire miroiter la possibilité de retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu en intégrant le bloc 17 : un matelas confortable et des couvertures chaudes, des repas dignes de ce nom, l'arrêt des punitions, l'allégement des corvées, un travail correct, le respect des gardiens et de ses co-détenues. En échange de sa collaboration. Si Shaw s'éternisait, on lui proposerait peut-être même de devenir planton.

Il la prenait pour une conne.

Ce sale type en blouse blanche ne se contentait pas de fermer sa gueule et de se conformer aux directives qu'on lui imposait. Il participait au système. Ce n'était pas un médecin, mais un tortionnaire et un boucher. Une vague de haine la suffoqua. Elle ramena son regard sur lui. Il lui avait tourné le dos.

Des visages s'entrechoquèrent dans l'esprit de Shaw. Ces médecins et ses infirmières, hommes ou femmes, qui s'étaient avec tant de prévenance occupée d'elle au Nouveau-Mexique. Ces bourreaux. Diplômés. Qui avaient menés leurs études jusqu'au bout sans que personne ne vînt les virer sous prétexte qu'ils souffraient de trouble de la personnalité. Les salauds.

Les salauds. Les salauds.

Elle se ramassa dans ses entraves prête à cracher sa haine et son mépris. Mais d'autres images s'imposèrent à elle. Genrika et ses yeux rieurs, Root et son sourire en coin, Maria qui se promenait sur la plage avec Alma et Anne-Margaret dans les bras, le visage taciturne et amical de John, le rire de Lionel, le lieutenant Brown, Borissnova.

Borissnova lui avait dit de s'écraser.

Merde.

La Russe savait de quoi elle parlait. Elle l'avait mise en garde, Shaw lui avait assuré qu'elle se débrouillerait. Anna Borissnova avait émis des réserves. Douter de sa capacité à passer inaperçue. Elle ne lui donnerait pas raison d'avoir douté d'elle. En tout cas, pas aujourd'hui..

Elle se relâcha dans ses sangles.

Le médecin donna des instructions à l'infirmière.

— Je vais t'injecter de quoi soulager tes douleurs et te redonner des forces, dit-il à Shaw en se retournant. J'y ai ajouté un sédatif pour que tu puisses bien dormir cette nuit. Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de contrarier les gardiens ou ta chef de bloc, ça t'évitera beaucoup de désagréments et je n'aurai ainsi pas le plaisir de te revoir.

 _Combien on te paye pour ce joli discours,_  évita de lui demander Shaw.

Le regard indifférent du médecin s'alluma soudain :

— À moins que toi, tu prennes plaisir à venir me voir, dit-il en se fendant d'un sourire malsain.

Il lui envoya un clin d'œil complice et son visage retrouva tout de suite après son parfait air indifférent. Si Shaw pouvait lui faire la peau, elle n'hésiterait pas un instant. Elle l'étranglerait avec son stéthoscope ou lui trancherait la gorge avec son scalpel. Il rendrait ainsi le diplôme dont il se montrait indigne.

 

* * *

 

Brown posa son sac, sortit son trousseau de clefs de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils. L'entrée empestait le tabac. Brown ne fumait pas. Son mari si. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Jura entre ses dents. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir, une personne qu'elle n'était pas prête à affronter, c'était bien lui.

.

 

Ses parents avaient été si heureux quand ils avaient su. Si décontenancés quand elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle se contenterait d'un mariage civil. Son père n'avait pas discuté sa décision, mais sa mère avait voulu comprendre pourquoi Élisa refusait de prononcer ses vœux à l'église.

Barbara Brown considérait le mariage civil comme une obligation, une formalité imposée par la loi. Elle n'imaginait pas un mariage sans une cérémonie religieuse. Sans que sa fille aînée traversât la nef de Sainte Anastasia baignée dans la lumière multicolore des vitraux au bras de son père, sans que son fils fît de même à son bras.

— Élisa, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te marier à l'église ? Jonathan est catholique, je ne comprends pas.

— Je ne crois pas en Dieu, je ne peux pas mentir, c'est contre mes principes.

— Les tiens ou ceux des Marines ?

— …

— Je croyais que les Marines adhéraient tous au même code de conduite ?

— Maman...

— Et l'article VI* ?

— Tu connais les articles ?

— Évidemment, je connais l'hymne par cœur, le credo, le code de conduite, les grades, les insignes, tous ce qui a trait de près ou de loin au Marines. Tu es ma fille, Élisa. Je t'ai toujours soutenue et je me suis toujours intéressée à ce que tu faisais. Je ne fais pas de surf, ça ne m'empêche pas de comprendre le jargon que vous utilisez, de savoir choisir une planche et de savoir l'entretenir.

Élisa sourit.

— Depuis que tu as décidé de t'engager dans les Marines, je consulte régulièrement le site officiel. Je m'intéresse à ta vie, Élisa. Ethan étudie la biologie et je l'écoute quand il me parle. Tu ne me racontes pas grand chose de ce que tu vis au Camp Lejeune ou en mission. Tu m'as très peu parlé de Haïti et de l'Irak, mais j'ai lu des témoignages et des articles. Même si tu ne me dis rien, j'ai au moins une idée de ce que tu vis.

— Ce n'est pas toujours facile de...

Barbara Brown sourit affectueusement à sa fille.

— Je sais, Élisa, je ne te reproche rien. Que ce soit moi ou ton père, nous serons toujours là pour toi. Si tu n'as pas envie de parler, si tu ne sais pas quoi dire, ni comment le dire, ça n'a aucune importance. Nous t'aimons et rien ne changera jamais cela. Que ce soit toi ou ton frère, nous sommes très fiers de vous.

— Ethan est à l'université.

— Mmm, tu as voulu t'engager après avoir fini le lycée. Je trouvais que tu avais tort, c'est vrai. Mais regarde, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu es officier. C'est... Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas fière de toi ?

— Je n'ai pas toujours...

Brown baissa la tête.

— Je ne suis pas souvent rentrée à la maison au cours ces trois dernières années, dit-elle d'un ton coupable.

— Parce que tu ne nous aimes plus, parce que tu n'as pas plus besoin de nous, parce que tu ne trouves plus ce que cherches en venant ici ?

— Quoi ?! Non, maman, non. C'est juste que...

Comment lui expliquer ? Ses parents ne savaient pas qu'elle avait un temps été détachée auprès de la CIA, qu'elle avait été capturée par une organisation qui voulait prendre le contrôle du monde entier et qu'elle avait été torturée. Qu'elle avait tué son frère, leur fils bien-aimé. Qu'elle s'était haïe. Qu'elle s'était perdue. Qu'elle avait dû se battre. Qu'elle avait cru s'en être sortie, qu'elle avait rencontré des gens incroyables, un officier incroyable, qu'elle avait servi de soutien à une femme incroyable, qu'elle avait oublié son devoir de réserve dans ses bras même si cela n'avait duré qu'un temps. Ses parents savaient simplement qu'elle était officier et que les Marines, sur la demande du gouvernement l'avait envoyée protéger un témoin clef dans l'affaire du Chirurgien de la mort. Devant leur surprise et leur incompréhension, elle avait évoqué le statut particulier de Maria. Sa qualité d'ancienne juge et d'ancienne députée, son appartenance à une organisation interaméricaine importante. Elle avait trouvé ses explications oiseuses, mais ses parents, conscients de ses réticences, n'avaient cherché à en savoir plus .

— Élisa, fit sa mère tendrement. À quoi servirions-nous si tu te sentais obligée de nous aimer et de revenir à la maison régulièrement ? Tu n'es plus une enfant. Si ?

— Euh, non.

— Bon, alors tu vas me dire pourquoi tu refuses de te marier à l'église ?

— Je ne veux pas. Ce serait un mensonge.

Le mot lui avait échappé. Un mensonge ? Pourquoi un mensonge ?

— Pourquoi un mensonge, Élisa ? Tu... tu n'aimes pas Jonathan ?

Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait ? Oui. Bien sûr, elle aimait Jonathan et elle regrettait de l'avoir ignorée durant toutes ces années à le côtoyer. D'avoir couché avec les autres, avec Ryan en particulier, alors que Jonathan lui avait toujours témoigné du respect et une gentillesse désintéressée.

— Si, je l'aime, mais c'est l'église. Ma foi... Maman, je ne suis pas très au clair avec ma foi. Je ne veux pas me marier devant Dieu si je n'y crois pas, si je doute. C'est... euh, c'est une question d'honneur.

— Mmm.

Sa mère s'était résigné au mariage civil, Élisa avait échappé à l'église, mais pas à la réception le soir, aux félicitation et à ce qu'Élisa avait le plus aimé, l'invitation à se retrouver chez eux le lendemain pour un barbecue géant.

.

 

Jonathan l'avait courtisé après son retour du Mexique. Élisa avait demandé un congé à Terence Beale. Les opérations qu'elles avaient menées au Mexique l'avaient perturbée. Elle s'était heurtée à beaucoup de violence et de cruauté. Elle avait découvert des charniers. Des corps démembrées, souvent des femmes, des jeunes filles, des petites filles. Elle avait parfois eu l'impression que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu de pire lors de ses déploiements avec l'USMC, s'étaient condensés au Mexique.

Beale l'avait envoyée avec Jack Muller et Élisa avait trouvé du réconfort à la présence du sous-officier. Mais Muller était son subalterne. Il n'était pas là comme en Virginie ou à Washington une fois qu'il l'avait rejointe pour protéger Maria Alvarez. Élisa ne pouvait pas se confier à lui. Elle s'était efforcé de paraître à ses yeux un officier exemplaire. Comme l'aurait été le capitaine Shaw. Elle l'avait été. Elle l'avait lu dans les yeux du soldat. Elle en était fière parce qu'elle estimait les bons sous-officiers et que Muller était un excellemment sous-officier. Mais, durant toute la durée de l'opération, leurs rapports s'étaient distendus. Muller lui adressait parfois des regards de connivences et des petits sourires en coin, elle l'avait parfois convié à prendre un verre avec elle, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait se le permettre trop souvent, qu'on jaserait vite si cela devenait une habitude et qu'elle perdrait son autorité. Elle avait souffert de la solitude. Et de bien d'autre chose aussi, mais de la solitude en priorité. Muller lui manquait. Maria lui manquait.

Maria.

Élisa s'était retrouvé dans son pays et chaque pas qu'elle y faisait, le moindre crime qu'elle découvrait, les hommes qu'elle arrêtait, les assauts qu'elle menait, lui rappelait la jeune juge. Élisa s'était trouvée bêtement sentimentale et n'avait jamais réussi à combler son manque. Elle s'était efforcé de l'oublier.

La prévenance de Jonathan, sa gentillesse, le filet d'attention dont il l'avait entourée. Élisa s'était senti appréciée, aimée, choyée. Il répondait à toutes ses attentes. Ils avaient repris leurs planches de surf et Élisa, grâce à lui s'était senti revivre. Il lui avait redonné goût au bonheur. Il l'avait rendue heureuse. Entière.

Sa mère l'avait invité à dîner un soir. Jonathan s'était montré charmant. Il avait aidé à porter les plats, à desservir, il avait complimenté Barbara pour sa cuisine, James pour sa fille, et si Ethan avait été là, Élisa était persuadé que son petit frère, lui aussi, serait tombé sous le charme.

Sur le sable, Jonathan s'était intéressé à sa vie de Marines et Élisa lui avait longuement parlé de ses missions. Elle lui avait confié des histoires qu'elle n'avait jamais confié à ses parents, à son frère ou à des civils, mais aussi des sentiments dont elle n'avait parlé qu'à son psychanalyste. En quinze jours, Jonathan en su plus sur sa vie que n'importe qui. Mais elle ne lui parla jamais de la CIA et du Nouveau-Mexique. Il l'interrogea sur le Chirurgien de la mort, parce que comme tout le monde, il connaissait son implication dans cette histoire, mais elle esquiva tout ce qui avait trait à Maria Alvarez. Elle invoqua le secret auquel elle était tenue en temps qu'officier de l'USMC envoyé en mission spéciale. Elle escamota deux ans de sa vie qui s'étalait du 19 décembre 2015 au 5 juillet 2017. Sa détention, sa rencontre avec Root, Shaw et Muller, le Chirurgien de la mort, les Russes, les flics d'Anchorage. Son admiration pour Sameen Shaw, son affection et sa reconnaissance envers Root, l'estime qu'elle vouait à tous ceux qui avaient partagé cette aventure avec elle, son amitié pour Maria Alvarez. L'amour qu'elle avait porté à Alma. Et quand Jonathan l'embrassa pour la première fois en lui déclarant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait enfin trouvé la femme de sa vie, quand ils s'étaient retrouvé dans un même lit et qu'après quelques nuits sans surprise, Élisa avait expérimenté des pratiques auxquelles elle ne se serait jamais adonnée dans ses fantasmes les plus torrides, et que, plus tard, il lui avait demandé d'un air égrillard si elle avait déjà couché avec une femme, elle avait menti.

Maria et tout ce qu'elle avait pu partager avec la jeune Mexicaine se trouvaient protégés sous les scellés des deux années qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et à ceux qui s'étaient tenus debout à ses côtés, à personne d'autre. Pas même à Jonathan. Elle donnerait tout à Jonathan, son cœur, son âme et son amour inconditionnel sauf ces deux années-là.

.

 

Jonathan. Son amour. Sa passion. Sa folie. Sa drogue. Dieu comme elle l'avait aimé.

— Lisa ?

Comme elle l'aimait.

Comme elle le détestait.

— Je suis content que tu sois rentrée, bébé.

Merde ! jura Élisa en silence.

Jonathan s'approcha, il lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa. D'abord, doucement, puis plus voluptueusement. Il se sera contre elle. Se frotta contre elle en grognant doucement. Quitta sa bouche pour son oreille.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué, bébé.

Il tira sur sa chemise pour la sortir de la ceinture du jeans que portait Élisa et la remonta pour la lui retirer. Élisa se tenait toujours sur la pas de la porte quand il l'avait enlacée.

— Les voisins, Jon.

— Je veux que tous les voisins saches comme je t'aime, comme tu m'aimes, qu'ils soient tous jaloux que je me tapes à loisir un corps de rêve comme le tiens. Je veux te voir jouir devant eux que tout les mecs bandent en pensant à toi, qu'ils crèvent de jalousie parce que tu m'appartiens à moi seuls, et que les femmes... Que les femmes pensent la même chose.

Élisa se laissa déshabiller, mais s'arrangea pour bouger et refermer la porte. Jonathan lui retira sa brassière, puis il la plaqua brutalement contre le mur et lui crocheta la mâchoire.

— Où étais-tu, Élisa ? Ton unité n'a pas été envoyée en mission et on m'a dit que tu avais demandé une permission d'un mois. Un mois de permission et tu n'es pas venue me voir ? Où as-tu été ? Je suis venu t'attendre dès que j'ai su que tu t'étais barrée sans m'en parler.

Il la lâcha et colla son front contre le sien.

— Bébé, comment peux-tu partir sans rien me dire. Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Tu as un amant ? Tu sais le mal que tu me fais ?

Il releva la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

Élisa hésitait entre effrois, pitié, culpabilité, honte, dégoût d'elle-même et colère. Il l'embrassa doucement, multiplia les petits baiser et les déclarations : « Je t'aime. » « Tu es l'amour de ma vie. » « Mon bébé » « Tu m'as tellement manqué »... Ses mains se crochetèrent sur sa taille, s'emparèrent des ses seins, ses baisers glissèrent sur son cou et se transformèrent en morsures, d'abord légères puis, plus appuyées. Le désir montait. Les déclarations prirent un autres tons : « Ma petite chienne en chaleur. » « Ma belle salope »...

Élisa se crispa. Jonathan changea immédiatement d'attitude, redevint doux, suppliant. Triste.

— Lisa, Lisa, tu ne m'aimes plus ? Tu en aimes un autre ? Tu me trompes ?

— J'étais en mission spéciale, Jon. Ils ne pouvaient pas te le dire, mentit Élisa.

Elle se détesta.

— Mais pourquoi, pourquoi fais-tu ce métier ? geignit Jonathan. Pourquoi suis-je fou amoureux d'un soldat ?

— D'un Marines, corrigea machinalement Élisa.

— C'est pire, j'ai tellement peur de te perdre. Ce n'est pas un métier pour une femme comme toi.

Il la regarda tristement.

— Tu m'aimes ?

— Oui.

Elle ne mentait même pas, c'était horrible.

— Dis-le-moi, exigea-t-il tendrement.

— …

— Bébé d'amour... j'ai tellement besoin que tu me le dises... S'il te plaît.

— Je t'aime, Jon, murmura Élisa.

— C'est le moment de le prouver, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton dur. Viens.

Il referma sa main sur son biceps, assez fort pour qu'Élisa en conserva des marques plus tard. Il la tira dans leur chambre et la retourna brusquement face à lui.

— Tu m'as abandonné, Lisa. Encore une fois. Une femme n'abandonne pas son mari, tu n'accepterais que je le fasse et tu condamnerais quiconque le ferait à ta place. C'est mal. Déshabille-toi. Et montre-moi que tu m'aimes vraiment, que tu n'aimes que moi et qu'il n'y a que moi dans ta vie. Tu as été méchante et irrespectueuse. Tu en es consciente au moins ?

— Oui, murmura Élisa.

Si seulement elle n'avait pas menti. Si seulement elle l'avait abandonné parce qu'elle exerçait son métier. Elle pensa à Shaw, à Alma et à Maria. À la plage et au récif. Aux baisers qu'elle avait échangés avec Maria, à ses mains sur son corps, à leur complicité. À l'ombre qu'Élisa avait fait pesé sur leur amitié, à la double trahison dont elle se rendait coupable. Envers Maria. Envers Jonathan.

Elle n'était digne ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Ses yeux se mouillèrent.

— Ah, je vois que tu as compris que tu t'étais montré une mauvaise épouse.

Il exerça une pression sur l'une de ses épaules et Élisa tomba à genoux. Quand il obtint ce qu'il avait désiré, il la repoussa négligemment et se dirigea vers la commode.

Pas le premier tiroir, pria Élisa qui savait qu'elle ne méritait d'être entendue par aucun dieu. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir. Élisa se releva et alla s'installer sur le lit. Il lui adressa un sourire salace. Elle espéra soudain qu'il avait ramené du GHB, de la Ketamine, n'importe quoi qui la détendît et lui fît oublier la réalité.

.

 

Des coups insistants la sortirent de sa léthargie. Elle grogna, prit conscience de son corps et des empreintes multiples qu'avait laissées Jonathan dessus. Elle ne se lèverait pas.

La porte s'ouvrit.

— Lisa, qu'est ce que tu fous. Un bidasse t'attend dans le salon.

Élisa se retourna et décida qu'elle oublierait qu'elle avait mal partout.

— Tu l'a laissé entré ?!

— Évidemment. Tu es officier, non ? Si un sous-officier se présente chez toi, c'est qu'il a un ordre de mission à te remettre. Je me demande parfois, comment tu as obtenu tes galons et comment te ne t'es pas encore fait virée. Tu n'es même pas titulaire d'un bachelor.

Élisa se le demandait parfois aussi. De plus en plus souvent depuis un certain temps.

— Allez, lèves-toi, heureusement que je suis là, je t'ai préparé tes vêtements.

Élisa le remercia.

— Que ferais-tu sans moi, bébé.

Elle s'habilla rapidement. Jonathan lui avait sorti un tee-shirt. Elle regarda ses poignets. Elle ne pouvait porter un tee shirt. La porte se rouvrit.

— Élisa, putain, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il s'impatiente.

— Je ne peux pas mettre un tee-shirt.

— Bien sûr que si.

— Non, Jon...

Il regarda ses poignets.

— Tu as honte ?

Oui, pensa-t-elle.

— Non, répondit-elle.

— Alors, dépêche-toi, c'est un mec, il sait ce qu'on fait aux femmes dans une chambre à coucher.

C'était...

Élisa prit sur elle et descendit.

Le sergent se mit au garde-à-vous en l'apercevant.

— Repos, fit Brown.

— Une convocation du colonel, mon lieutenant.

Il lui tendit un papier. Élisa avança la main. Le sergent remarqua les marques sur son poignet et il prit un air embarrassé.

— Ne soyez pas gêné, sergent, intervint la voix goguenarde de Jonathan. Vous savez comment sont les femmes ?

Le sergent croisa le regard d'Élisa. Elle pâlit, puis le rouge lui colora les oreilles et gagna ses joues. Le sous-officier fuit son regard. Élisa Foley était un officier très respecté au sein de la deuxième division, elle avait la réputation d'être un excellent soldat, d'être résistante et courageuse, de ne jamais laisser tomber personne et de toujours garder son calme quelles que fussent les circonstances. Elle était réputée pour être ferme, à cheval sur la discipline, réservée et un peu froide. Elle avait disparu pendant près de deux ans, elle était réapparue dans les journaux sous un faux nom et une fausse identité. On la soupçonnait d'apporter son soutiens à la CIA et son implication dans l'affaire du Chirurgien de la mort avait beaucoup fait parler dans les chambrées. Brown ne faisait jamais de bruit et son aura avait quelque chose de mythique. Alors, entendre son mari évoquer des galipettes et des pratiques BDSM, plongeait le sergent Glut dans l'embarras. La réaction du lieutenant plus encore.

— Je dois vous accompagner ? demanda Élisa.

— Oui, mon lieutenant.

— Le temps de m'habiller.

— Oui, mon lieutenant.

Élisa jeta un coup d'œil à son mari.

— Dépêche-toi, bébé.

Il avait voulu lui dire de venir avec elle à l'étage. Elle craignait qu'il ne s'étalât sur leur vie conjugale, qu'il fit part de sa bonne fortune au sous-officier. De ses talents de femelles en chaleur. Brown serra les dents. Elle haïssait Jonathan. Elle se sentait minable. Il la ravalait au rang de la petite serveuse de bar conciliante, peu farouche et à moitié pute, que se tapait les gars quand ils filaient prendre un verre un soir de perm.

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se contempla dans la glace. Elle portait des hématomes à la base du cou et sur les épaules. Tout son corps clamait à la face du monde qu'elle avait baisé comme une sauvage.

Qu'elle s'était fait baiser. Qu'elle s'était soumise.

Maria lui avait avoué à Smith Rock qu'elle avait cherché à s'avilir dans des pratiques sexuelles dégradantes. Élisa ne savait pas trop s'il existait vraiment des pratiques dégradantes, ce qu'elle savait en revanche, que toute pratique était dégradante si on s'y adonnait en pensant qu'elle l'était. Élisa s'avilissait. Pour lui. Par soumission. Elle se dégoûtait.

Jonathan.

Il avait su conquérir son cœur. Elle s'était pâmé d'amour pour lui. Il était si doux, si attentionné, si parfait qu'elle avait commencé à douter de le mériter. Qu'elle avait commencé à remettre sa vie entière en question. Elle avait d'abord laissé tomber la CIA, parce qu'il avait raison, elle n'était pas assez forte pour travailler pour eux et puis, c'était trop dangereux et Jonathan ne saurait jamais ce qu'elle faisait, où elle était. Elle avait des responsabilités maintenant qu'elle était mariée. Elle avait aussi commencé à douter de ses compétences d'officier, de Marines, du droit qu'elle avait de quitter son foyer pour courir le monde ou pour effectuer ses gardes au Camp Lejeune. Elle n'était plus sûre d'être assez forte, assez solide.

Ils s'étaient marié le 18 novembre 2017. Un samedi. Brown avait vécu sur son nuage pendant six mois. En juin, sa compagnie avait été envoyée deux mois à Niamey au Niger pour appuyer une opération dans le sud de la Libye. Élisa commandait la première section.

Elle s'était sentie... libérée. Et après seulement quinze jours d'opération, carrément euphorique. En réalité, pas vraiment euphorique, mais bien dans ses rangers.

 

* * *

 

La mission n'avait pas été des plus faciles. Le terrain était hostile et au cours d'une mission deux de ses hommes avaient été grièvement blessés dans un accrochage. Un moment de panique était passé sur l'escouade qu'elle commandait. Un de leurs véhicules avait sauté sur une mine, l'ennemi canardaient à tout-va et un blessé gueulait comme un veau à découvert. Élisa avait évalué la situation. Le radio avait demandé un appui tactique, ils arriveraient trop tard.

Ils devraient se tirer de ce mauvais pas tous seuls. Elle pouvait envoyer deux hommes contourner la position ennemie. Des bons tireurs. Mais avant tout, il fallait ramener le blessé à l'abri. Il vivait parce qu'il servait les intérêts de leurs assaillants. Il les fixait sur place et il démoralisait ses camarades. Élisa avait déjà tenté une boule de feu, ça n'avait rien donné. Un tireur embusqué gardait l'accès au blessé. À chaque tentative, les deux Marines qui étaient partis avaient reflué en catastrophe et l'un d'entre eux ne devait sa vie qu'à son casque. Si elle ne faisait rien, elle perdrait tous ses hommes, l'ennemi avait l'avantage de la position.

Devoir d'officier.

Elle avait ordonné une boule de feu, annoncé au sergent qui la secondait qu'allait chercher le blessé. Il avait hoché la tête. Elle avait posé ses armes et ses chargeurs, son barda et donner le signal au sergent.

— Feu.

Elle avait foncé. En zig-zag, comme à l'exercice. Elle avait atteint le soldat l'avait attrapé par son gilet pare-balle et tiré à l'abri de la carcasse du véhicule blindé léger qui brûlait encore.

— Arrête de gueuler, dis-moi où tu es blessé.

Le Marines s'était tu. Elle avait découpé la toile de son pantalon. C'était moche. Elle récupéra sur l'homme une seringue de morphine, un coagulant. Lui posa un coussin hémostatique et serra une bande compressive par-dessus le coussin et le pantalon. Le Marines grimaçait.

— Le plus dur reste à faire et tu vas déguster. T'es prêt ?

— Oui, mon lieutenant, avait soufflé l'homme.

— Okay.

Élisa le souleva en position assise et le passa sur son épaule. Le gars pesait quatre-vingt-cinq kilos. Vingt à trente mètres. Pas vraiment la mer à boire, mais la certitude de servir de cible et de bonnes chances de se faire trouer la peau.

— Chef !

— Feu !

Élisa se redressa et refit le trajet dans l'autre sens, moins vive, moins agile, moins rapide. Une brûlure à la jambe. Ne pas s'arrêter. Continuer. Des mains soudain qui la tirent à l'abri qui la déchargent du poids du Marines.

— Lieutenant !

— Ça va. Esposito, vous avez été touché ?

— Non, mon lieutenant.

— Vous êtes blessée, mon lieutenant, remarqua le sergent.

Élisa grimaça, regarda sa jambe.

— Une éraflure, c'est rien. Sergent, je prends …

Élisa passa ses hommes en revue.

— Kovazks, vous venez avec moi.

Tandis qu'il lui bandait sommairement la jambe, Brown avait fait le point avec son second. Elle avait contourné la position. Kovazks était un excellent tireur. Ils descendirent cinq hommes. Les autres décrochèrent. Une mauvaise idée. Quand ce fut fini, onze rebelles gisaient sur le sol caillouteux.

Élisa annula sa demande de soutien, mais confirma la nécessité d'une évacuation médicalisée. Trois hommes furent évacués. Élisa refusa de laisser ses hommes. La mission était terminée, les rebelles qui les avaient assaillis étaient ceux qu'ils avaient eu pour mission d'éliminer. Élisa pousserait simplement un peu plus loin à la recherche de leur campement s'ils en avaient un. Elle récupérerait ce qu'il avait à récupérer et rentrerait.

L'opération se solda pour l'officier par l'attribution de  _Navy and Marines Corps Medal_. Une initiative de son sergent. Élisa n'en était pas à sa première distinction. Elle l'accueillit avec modestie, comme elle reçut avec modestie les remerciements des trois soldats qui avaient été évacués. Avec un peu plus d'émotion, quand elle lut plus que de la reconnaissance dans les yeux d'Esposito. Avec beaucoup plus d'émotion quand les hommes qui avaient participé à la mission sous son commandement la convièrent à une soirée et levèrent leurs verres à son intention.

— Au lieutenant ! avaient-ils sobrement clamé.

Élisa considérait qu'elle avait simplement tenu son rôle d'officier. Un Marines n'abandonnait jamais un camarade, un officier gardait son calme en toute circonstance, prenait soin de ses hommes et s'efforçait de les ramener vivants et victorieux. Elle n'avait rien fait de plus. Les gars avaient exigé un discours. Élisa les avait remercié et avait loué leur courage et leur détermination.

— Je suis fière de vous, avait-elle conclu.

Quand tout le monde l'eut oubliée, son sergent était venu s'accouder auprès d'elle sur le comptoir du bar.

— Vous n'avez peut-être fait que votre devoir, mon lieutenant. Mais vous l'avez bien fait et si vous êtes fière de nous, moi je suis fier de servir sous vos ordres.

Il se retourna vers la salle.

— Et les gars aussi. Tous.

Il appela le barman.

— Vous buvez quoi, mon lieutenant ?

— Je...

Déclarer qu'elle évitait de boire eût été insultant.

— C'est moi qui régale, lui assura le sous-officier.

— Un rhum.

— Blanc ou brun ? demanda le barman.

— Blanc.

— Je vous accompagne, déclara le sergent.

Le barman les servit. Le sergent examina son verre.

— Je crois que je n'ai jamais bu ça.

— Ça vous fait peur ? plaisanta Brown.

— Je n'aurai plus jamais peur de rien avec vous, mon lieutenant.

Ils avaient levé leurs verres.

— Cul-sec, sergent.

— Okay.

Il grimaça.

— Ouah, c'est...

Brown avait souri. Le sous-officier l'avait saluée de la tête et il était parti rejoindre ses hommes. Veiller à ce qu'ils ne finissent pas leur nuit au trou. C'était son boulot. Brown remercia le barman et s'éclipsa.

La nuit la happa dehors. Elle respira à plein poumon et se sentit merveilleusement bien.

Le sentiment perdura tout le temps que dura sa mission. Il se prolongea pendant son voyage retour au États-Unis et durant tout le temps qu'elle passa ensuite au Camp Lejeune.

Et puis, elle avait bénéficier d'une permission.

Elle était rentrée chez elle à Butler beach.

.

 

D'abord, elle avait rendu visite à ses parents. Ils ne lui avaient parlé que de Jonathan.

— Tu lui manques, Élisa, lui avait dit son père.

— Heureusement que nous sommes là, avait ajouté sa mère. Nous atténuons un peu sa peine. Nous lui offrons le foyer qui lui manque quand tu n'es pas là.

— C'est vraiment un homme exceptionnel.

— Il t'aime tellement, avait soupiré sa mère. Tu as vraiment de la chance, Élisa. On ne pouvait rêver d'un gendre aussi parfait.

— Oui, ta mère a raison, ne gâche pas ta chance d'avoir attiré l'attention d'un tel homme.

Élisa avait trouvé cet accueil un peu bizarre. Ses parents manifestaient toujours une joie extrême et pudique de la revoir après une mission en zone de guerre où ils savaient qu'elle risquait sa vie. Ils étaient heureux, mais la conversation tourna essentiellement autour de Jonathan.

Élisa ne raconta pas qu'elle avait été blessé au cours d'un accrochage et elle ne leur annonça pas qu'elle avait reçu la  _Navy and Marines Corps Medal_.

Ils la tancèrent gentiment quand ils apprirent qu'elle n'était passé chez elle.

— Il travaille, se justifia honnêtement Élisa.

— Tu l'as prévenu que tu rentrais au moins ?

Non, Élisa ne l'avait pas prévenu. Elle ne prévenait jamais quand elle rentrait. Une manière d'éviter que son retour fût prétexte à des préparations qu'elle jugeait inutiles.

— Tu ne lui as même téléphoné ?

— Ben, non, répondit Élisa se sentant soudain coupable.

— Élisa, la morigéna sa mère. Il s'inquiète pour toi, il attend impatiemment ton retour depuis que tu es partie. Téléphone-lui.

— Mais...

— Élisa, l'avait sévèrement coupée son père. Tu l'abandonnes pendant trois mois et demi et tu ne le préviens même pas que tu es là ? D'ailleurs, sait-il même que tu es rentrée du Niger ?

— Euh...

— Vraiment, ma fille, lui dit-il mi-figue, mi-raisin. Tu fais une bien mauvaise épouse.

Élisa avait téléphoné, Jonathan avait plaqué son boulot pour rentrer au plus vite. Il s'était plaint auprès de ses parents de la cruauté de sa femme.

Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, embrassée. Il l'avait conduit chez eux. Une petite maison que Jonathan avait acheté quand il avait commencé à travailler. Il l'avait déshabillée, lui avait reproché son manque d'humanité, lui avait répété pendant des heures qu'elle lui avait manqué, qu'elle était cruelle et qu'il l'aimait. Il l'avait soumise à ses désirs de domination. Pendant des heures, il avait exigé qu'elle le suppliât, qu'elle s'humiliât. Qu'elle lui montrât combien elle l'aimait.

Élisa ne lui avait rien raconté de ses victoires.

Sa citation, sa blessure, ses états de service ? Dans ses bras, tout devint dérisoire. Ridicule.

L'assurance et la fierté d'Élisa sombrèrent. Elle était son bébé, son épouse indigne. Une Marines d'opérette. Elle ne vaudrait jamais un homme sous ses galons d'officier. Des galons de complaisance pour répondre aux quotas officieux exigés par l'État-major, par le congrès, par la Maison-Blanche

Une descente au enfer dont elle n'eut pas même conscience. Soumission, drogue, alcool et naufrage de l'estime qu'elle avait d'elle-même.

.

 

Une première sonnette d'alarme avait retenti. Sur la plage de Butler devant la maison de ses parents. Sa permission s'achevait dans quatre jours et ses parents avaient organisé un barbecue à cette occasion.

Élisa avait trop bu et elle s'était assise à l'écart sur le sable. La soirée avait été donnée en son honneur, mais personne ne remarqua sa disparition. Presque personne.

Un homme se laissa tomber à ses côtés et fixa, comme elle, l'écume blanche des vagues de la mer noire qui se brisaient à quelque pas. Il sentait l'alcool. Ryan. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il n'était pas venu à son mariage et ils s'étaient à peine salués pendant la soirée.

— Tu surfes encore, Hell ? demanda-t-il songeur.

Hell, son surnom de surfeuse. Personne ne l'avait plus appelée comme cela depuis longtemps. La nostalgie lui piqua le cœur.

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne surfait-elle pas ? Plus. Elle adorait surfer. Prendre la vague, glisser. Se griser de vent et de vitesse.

— Ben...

— C'est dommage, tu es une bonne surfeuse. C'est à cause de lui ?

— De lui ?

— De Jonathan.

Élisa tourna la tête vers son ami. Son ancien ami.

— Tu es bien meilleure que lui, lâcha-t-il avec un petit rire.

— Non, Jon n'a rien à voir avec ça, je n'avais pas envie c'est tout. Je suis fatiguée quand je rentre à Butler. Je n'ai rien envie de faire, seulement de me reposer.

— Mouais, dit-il d'un ton qui montrait qu'il ne la croyait pas.

Élisa réfléchit. Elle avait parfois proposé à Jon de prendre des planches quand elle était rentrée. Il avait toujours détourné la conversation, parlé d'autre chose ou proposé une autre activité. La plupart du temps, ils avaient simplement fait l'amour et ensuite, Élisa avait oublié son désir de partir avec sa planche sous le bras.

— Je déteste quand il t'appelle bébé, continua Ryan soudain vindicatif. Quel sale con ! Comment as-tu pu l'épouser ?

— Tu es jaloux ? s'étonna Élisa. Tu voulais, euh... Tu...

Elle ne savait pas trop comment lui dire ça. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé Ryan amoureux d'elle.

— On se connaît depuis la maternelle, Hell. Si j'avais eu envie de t'épouser, je l'aurais fait la première fois que tu es revenue en permission ici.

Il la regarda.

— Tu es une amie. On a couché ensemble parce que c'était cool avec toi, parce que je t'aime bien, parce que... Merde, Hell ! Tu es la plus chouette fille que je connaisse et c'est difficile de te résister. Mais je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toi. Enfin si, la première année de collège.

— Vraiment ? rit Élisa.

— Ouais, je me croyais un homme, je voulais une fille, et tu étais la seule qui me plaisait assez pour que je puisse me persuader que j'étais amoureux.

— Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

— Je ne voulais pas me payer la honte. Et après... Rose Ambers, tu te souviens d'elle ?

— Oui.

— Rose a jeté son dévolu sur moi.

— Oui, je me souviens.

— Elle est très persuasive.

— C'était surtout, l'une des plus belles filles du collège.

— Oui et je suis tombé amoureux. À partir de ce moment-là, tu es restée ce que tu avais toujours été, une chic fille.

— Mais tu es célibataire.

— Non.

— Vraiment ?

— Ouais, Rose a divorcé.

— Tu es avec Rose ?!

— Ouais, mais elle travaille à Cincinnati. Je lui ai proposé de venir la rejoindre. Je suis à mon compte, que je travaille ici ou là-bas, c'est pareil. Elle n'a pas voulu. Elle préfère revenir ici. Elle a trouvé un poste à Jacksonville, mais son ancienne boite ne la lâchera pas avant deux mois.

— Vous allez vous marier ?

— On va peut-être vivre un peu ensemble avant de se passer la corde au cou. Je crois qu'un premier mariage raté à un peu refroidit Rose question mariage.

— Mouais.

— Hell ?

— Oui.

— Tu es heureuse ?

— Oui.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— Jon... Il a détruit toutes les filles qu'il a approchées.

— Ryan, comment peux-tu parler de lui comme ça ?

— Je n'aime pas comme il te parle et encore moins comment il parle de toi quand tu n'es pas là.

— Tu le vois ?

— Bien sûr. Nous surfons souvent ensemble.

Un trou se forma dans l'estomac d'Élisa.

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à notre mariage ? demanda-t-elle.

— Il m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas que j'y assiste.

— Quoi ?!

Jonathan lui avait affirmé que Ryan avait refusé de venir.

— Hell, il se vante de t'avoir sauvée. Il déblatère sur les Marines, il affirme que toutes les filles sont des gouines ou des putes et que tu aurais fini par devenir l'une ou l'autre sans lui. Il dit que tu es une planquée, que quand tu pars en mission, tu restes dans un bureau bien au chaud. Il ne dit pas ça à tes parents, mais aux autres et à ton frère, si.

— À Ethan ? blêmit Élisa.

— Oui, il est vraiment lourd. Il a étayé ses dires avec l'histoire des photos de Marines dénudées sur Internet, il a affirmé que les filles étaient consentantes et qu'heureusement pour tes parents que vous étiez mariés parce que sinon, on t'aurait vue toi aussi à poil en train d'exhiber tes nibards sur Internet.

— Ce... s'étrangla Élisa.

— Je sais qu'il raconte n'importe quoi, mais c'est dégueulassasse. Je me suis engueulé avec lui. Il m'a dit qu'il plaisantait, que je ne comprenais rien. Je ne trouve pas ses plaisanteries très drôles. On ne parle pas de sa femme comme ça. Je ne parlerais jamais de Rose comme ça. Et puis, je te trouve bizarre depuis que tu es avec lui.

— Comment ça ?

— Tu n'es pas toi même. Je t'ai toujours connue réservée, Hell, mais pas effacée et encore moins soumise.

— Je ne suis pas soumise, se récria Brown.

— C'est l'impression que tu donnes. Tu baisses les yeux quand il te parle, tu le laisses dire des choses et faire des choses qui sont... Je ne sais pas, Hell. C'est votre vie et si tu l'aimes, je n'ai pas à m'immiscer dans votre couple. Mais...

Ryan se leva.

— Je t'aime beaucoup. Jon est un salaud et ça me fait mal au cœur que... Ça me fait mal au cœur que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte.

.

 

Une deuxième sonnette avait retenti quand elle était rentrée au Camp Lejeune.

Élisa pensait sérieusement à ne pas renouveler son contrat quand il s'achèverait dans trois ans. Et elle se reprochait, une fois de plus, en franchissant les portes de la base, d'avoir signé pour de six ans. D'imposer à Jonathan ses absences. Il voulait un enfant.

Elle avait rencontré son ancien instructeur à l'entrée d'un bâtiment. L'un ceux qui l'avait suivie pendant ses classes en 2004, celui sur qui elle était retombée quand elle avait effectué sa formation d'officier. Celui sur qui elle tombait une fois sur trois depuis douze ans quand elle suivait ses stages obligatoires de remise à niveau.

— Mon lieutenant, l'avait-il salué.

— Chef Koenig.

— Et votre jambe ?

— Une éraflure, vous êtes au courant ?

Le chef ricana.

— Excusez moi, mon lieutenant. Permission de parler ?

— Permission accordée.

— Vous avez sauvé Esposito, Foley.

Foley. Élisa ne s'y habituait pas. Elle était fière de porter le nom de Jonathan, mais il avait toujours étrangement résonné faux chez les Marines.

Lieutenant Foley ?

Foley n'avait rien fait, c'était Brown qui avait brillamment réussi ses tests pour intégrer les Marines, pour devenir officier. C'était Brown qui avait trimé à Haïti, qui s'était battu en Irak, qui avait opéré pour la CIA. C'était Brown que connaissaient Maria, Sameen Shaw, Root, Muller et les Russes.

Foley était nulle.

— … vous avez gagné une citation. J'ai parlé avec vos gars. Ceux qui vous accompagnaient. Ah, lieutenant... Vous êtes l'honneur des Warlords. Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai vu plein de types passer ici. Je suis fier de tous ceux qui sont passés, mais vous... Il y en a peu qui m'ont rendu aussi fier d'eux que vous. Pour tout dire, il y a eu quatre gars et une fille.

— Une fille ? releva immédiatement Élisa. Qui ?

— Sameen Shaw, celle qu'on a accusée d'être le Chirurgien de la mort. Elle n'est restée que cinq ans parmi nous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait après, mais c'était un bon Marines et un bon officier. Ouais, un bon officier, comme vous. À vrai dire, je pense que vous êtes encore meilleur. Le capitaine Shaw avait tendance à être border line question discipline et elle avait parfois, une interprétation très personnelle du règlement. Elle était aussi portée sur la violence. Elle réglait pas mal de conflits à coups de poing. Vous êtes plus diplomate et j'apprécie cette qualité chez les officiers. Mais elle... Elle a frôlé la cour martiale, elle aurait été durement condamnée si elle avait été jusque-là. Je ne connaissais pas le Capitaine Lepskin, mais il lui a sauvé la vie.

— Vous connaissez l'histoire ?

— Oui, on peut discuter la décision qu'avait prise le capitaine Shaw, mais elle n'était pas coupable d'avoir commis un acte sadique. Elle a failli mettre sa vie en l'air parce que c'était une tête de bois. Un officier et un soldat d'exception, mais un caractère de chien. Vous êtes pareille, le caractère de chien en moins. Vous avez entendu parler d'elle ?

— Oui, c'est une légende ici.

— Ouais, parce qu'elle se tenait bien sur un ring et que c'était un tireur d'exception, mais elle était bien d'autre chose aussi.

Il grimaça d'un air appréciateur.

—Vous êtes différentes, mais vous vous seriez bien entendues.

— Vous croyez ?

— Mmm. Vous assurez sur un ring, Brown, vous êtes aussi, courageuse, intelligente, modeste et vous n'êtes pas conne... excusez-moi pour le vocabulaire.

Élisa balaya de la main son excuse et ne le reprit pas pour l'avoir appelée Brown plutôt que Foley, elle s'en félicita même.

— Elle détestait les cons ! Vous, elle vous aurait appréciée. Je suis content de vous connaître, Brown.

Il l'avait saluée et Élisa avait oublié ses aspirations à ne pas renouveler son contrat, ses regrets d'avoir signé pour six ans. Elle adorait les Marines et malgré les difficultés qu'elle avait pu rencontrer au cours de ses douze ans de services, elle n'avait jamais, un seul instant, regretté son choix de vie.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle...

Elle regagna pensivement son bureau et elle se remémora tout ce que Ryan lui avait raconté sur la plage. Elle repensa à son arrivée chez elle, à ses parents qui lui servaient des discours admiratifs sur son mari, à ses parents à qui elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle avait été distinguée pour acte de bravoure sous le feu parce qu'elle avait trouvé que c'était sans importance, que c'était anodin. Elle repassa point par point tout ce que lui avait dit le sergent-instructeur. Un homme intègre dont on ne pouvait remettre en question le jugement.

Sameen Shaw.

Un sourire lui échappa.

Si le chef savait... Il ne s'était pas trompé. Le capitaine Shaw l'appréciait et elles s'étaient bien entendues. Parce qu'elles partageaient les mêmes valeurs. Plus que cela. Brown aimait Sameen Shaw et elle savait que la réciproque était vraie.

Shaw qu'elle admirait. Qui n'aimait ni les cons ni les ratés. Sameen Shaw qui n'aurait jamais prêté attention à elle si elle l'avait appréciée aussi peu que Brown s'appréciait elle-même aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui ?

Elle buvait, et elle consommait de la drogue. Pas en opération, pas au Camp Lejeune, mais avec Jon.

Elle se trouvait nulle dès qu'elle se trouvait avec lui, indigne de son amour, de son estime. Jamais Élisa ne s'était non plus adonnée à des pratiques sexuelles qui la dégouttaient. Qui l'humiliaient. Le sexe avait toujours été agréable, simple. Avec tous les garçons qu'elle avaient connus, avec Ryan comme avec Maria.

Maria.

La jeune juge avait évoqué des pratiques dégradantes. Qu'elle avait sciemment recherchées. Élisa n'avait jamais aspiré à ça. Jonathan les lui avait imposées. Elle avait accepté par amour.

Par soumission.

À chaque fois qu'il l'approchait, qu'il lui parlait, Élisa se sentait mal. Minable. Coupable.

Ryan.

Ryan avait dit que Jonathan avait détruit toutes les filles qu'il avait approchées.

Brown était revenue épuisée de sa mission au Mexique. Moralement vidée. Physiquement exténuée. Sans force. Ses anciens démons étaient revenus à la charge. Elle dormait mal la nuit, elle avait recommencé à rêver du meurtre d'Ethan et elle se sentait seule. Isolée. Sans soutien.

Jonathan était venu la voir. Il s'était montré prévenant, tendre, compréhensif, amoureux.

.

 

Brown prit conscience d'une vérité. Elle comprit enfin ce qui l'avait conduite à ne pas se marier à l'église. Son instinct.

Celui qui avait lui avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises.

Brown avait détruit deux ans de travail sur elle-même parce qu'elle avait oublié qu'il existaient des gens sur qui elle pouvait compter et qu'elle s'était tournée vers un homme qui ne connaissait rien d'elle.

Elle s'agrippa à son bureau. Incapable de penser. De Raisonner. Couverte de sueur.

Elle s'était efforcée de reprendre le contrôle sur elle-même. Elle avait tendu le bras vers son téléphone comme un naufragé tend la main vers une bouée qui seule pourra l'empêcher de ne pas se noyer.

Elle avait composé le numéro de mémoire.

Athéna avait capté l'appel. Elle l'avait détourné, relayé, et à dix mille kilomètres de Washington où Élisa pensait l'appeler, Maria Alvarez avait décroché. Brown avait balbutié des excuses et des explications confuses et la jeune Mexicaine l'avait invitée à la rejoindre aux Seychelles.

Elle n'avait pas pu lui raconter.

Maria, Alma. Elle n'avait pas pu souiller leur paradis. Elle avait eu honte. Et quand l'affection de Maria et d'Alma avait chassé sa honte, Élisa n'avait pas eu envie d'assombrir son séjour en évoquant son mariage et le naufrage de sa vie. Elle se sentait trop bien, trop heureuse, trop sereine.

L'arrivée de Sameen Shaw avait encore repoussé les aveux qu'elle était venue faire à Maria. Elle avait eu honte de sa faiblesse, honte de l'avouer à la jeune Mexicaine. Elle avait eu peur de perdre son estime. Elle s'était crue assez forte pour s'en sortir toute seule.

Pour régler le problème.

 

* * *

 

Régler le problème ?

Toutes ces dernières heures, ces marques sur son corps, les cris de plaisirs qu'elles avaient poussés, les supplications qu'elle proférées à genoux, les larmes aux yeux, attachées comme une esclave, tous les « je t'aime, Jon » quelle avait gémi, éperdue d'amour et de honte, lui criaient qu'elle n'avait rien réglé du tout.

Qu'elle était faible.

Pathétique.

Elle s'habilla, boutonna sa veste jusqu'au cou et tira vainement sur ses manches pour dissimulé les marques rougeâtres sur ses poignets.

.

 

— J'adore ma femme, mais je m'étonne toujours qu'elle soit officier. Qu'elle commande à des hommes.

Brown serra les dents et entra dans la pièce.

— On peut y aller, sergent.

— À vos ordres, mon lieutenant, fit le sous-officier en évitant soigneusement de la regarder.

— Viens ici, mon bébé, ronronna Jonathan en l'attrapant par le cou.

Il chercha à l'embrasser.

— Jon...

— Ne fais pas ta farouche, ça te va très mal, bébé. Surtout après la nuit qu'on vient de passer, plaisanta-t-il.

Brown rougit.

— Bébé.

Elle céda. Quand il consentit à la lâcher, il lui donna une tape sur les fesses.

— Faites votre devoir, lieutenant dit-il théâtralement.

Brown traversa la base avec un profond sentiment d'humiliation. Le sergent la salua devant le bureau du colonel. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle rougit.

Il avait fallu moins d'une minute à Jonathan pour réduire à néant toutes les résolutions qu'elle avaient prise lors de son séjour aux Seychelles.

Elle frappa à la porte du colonel en priant pour qu'il l'envoyât en mission à l'autre bout de la terre.

.

 

Ses prières furent entendues. Elle repartait au Niger. Comme officier référent. Elle et ses hommes appuieraient les bérets verts déjà sur place.

— Vous commanderez la Fox*. Pour cette mission, j'ai réduit la compagnie à une section de fusillés et une petite section d'artilleurs. Je vous alloue avec, un médecin, deux infirmiers, huit brancardiers et une équipe d'intendance.

Une compagnie ? Même si le lieutenant-colonel avait ré-arrangé son organisation, Élisa venait implicitement de recevoir une promotion.

— Pourquoi envoyer des Marines, mon colonel ?

— Les bérets verts se sont taillés une mauvaise réputation auprès des autorités et des autres troupes présentes dans le coin. Ils opèrent tout seuls et leurs officiers ne veulent pas entendre parler de missions conjointes. Vous serez là-bas pour ça.

— Vous voulez que je travaille avec l'armée Nigérienne et les troupes étrangères ?

— Oui, avec les Français entre autre. Ils opèrent dans toute la région, on leur doit une fleur pour avoir sauvé des soldats de chez nous l'année dernière. Vous avez carte blanche pour leur apporter votre soutien.

— Carte blanche ?

— Vous êtes intelligente, Foley. La CIA ne vous a pas recruté pour leur servir de barbouze. Vous avez de l'expérience et vous êtes un officier compétent. Transmettez vos rapports, demandez toutes les autorisations nécessaires avant de vous lancer dans une opération, histoire de vous couvrir, mais pour le reste : démerdez-vous.

— Bien, mon colonel.

— Apprenez le français, si vous pouvez, ça vous servira. Vous partez dans dix jours. Je vous revois dans deux mois et demi. Faites nous honneur, lieutenant.

— Oui, mon colonel.

— Juste, rentrez chez vous prendre vos affaires, dîtes au revoir à votre mari et revenez à la base, vous êtes consignée à partir de ce soir.

Brown jubila.

— À vos ordres, mon colonel.

— Disposez.

Brown salua.

.

 

Ses adieux à Jonathan furent compliqués.

Elle rejoignit ses quartiers à la base, l'esprit tourmenté par la culpabilité et les fesses zébrées par des coups de cravache.

À Ouallam, elle retrouva son aplomb.

L'armée nigérienne l'accueillit avec chaleur et reconnaissance. Les soldats portaient des uniformes parfois fantaisistes, ils parlaient beaucoup, mais se montraient résistants, courageux et très coopératifs.

Elle se heurta à la misogynie d'un capitaine français. Elle lui opposa son indifférence et sa froideur, et le rallia à de meilleurs sentiments à l'occasion d'une rencontre amicale de boxe libre. Il afficha un rictus méprisant quand elle se présenta sur l'aire de combat en brassière et en cycliste. Les Marines gueulèrent des encouragements à leur officier et son adversaire, un grand Français d'un mètre quatre-vingt-six eut un instant l'air perdu quand il comprit qu'il lui serait opposé.

— Vous déclarez forfait ? lui demanda Élisa en français.

Les Marines noyèrent le Français sous les quolibets.

— Nuts ! répondit-il.

Élisa apprécia la réponse et gagna le combat haut la main. Celui-là et deux autres.

Le capitaine s'était par la suite montré coopératif et amical.

.

 

On frappa.

— Entrez.

— Le courrier, mon lieutenant.

— Merci, caporal, posez ça là.

Elle ramassa les deux enveloppes après le départ du caporal. Elle écarta la première. Jonathan. Il lui écrivait tous les deux jours. Les censeurs devaient se marrer au Camp Lejeune. Ses lettres alternaient récriminations, déclarations énamourées et paragraphes pornographiques détaillés et très imagés. Elle les avait lues les premiers jours. Ensuite, elle s'était contenté de les brûler sans les ouvrir. Elle ne voulait pas lire ce que d'autres avait lu avant elle. Sur elle.

Elle prit la deuxième, une grande enveloppe en papier kraft et la retourna dans ses mains. Elle ne reconnut pas l'écriture. Le cachet d'origine indiquait Washington et un tampon rouge précisait que la lettre était classée secret-défense. Elle connaissait ce tampon. Il n'était en vigueur que dans certaines institutions très particulières auxquelles Jonathan n'avait pas accès. Beale. Ou Athéna si Maria, Shaw ou Root avait besoin d'elle. Elle se leva pour pousser le verrou de son bureau. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Le même paysage de sable rouge, les mêmes pierres, les mêmes buissons épineux, les mêmes barbelés. Le même été sans fin, sec et chaud. Elle baissa le store et se rassit. Elle ouvrit fébrilement l'enveloppe avec un coupe-papier aux armes de l'USMC et en retira le contenu qu'elle posa sur son bureau.

Son monde s'écroula.

Elle regarda les photos les unes après les autres.

Comment était-ce possible ? Maria lui avait certifié que toutes les caméras, toutes les données informatiques, tous les réseaux des Seychelles étaient sous le contrôle d'Athéna. L'IA les avait-elle trahies ? Non, c'était impossible. Elle avait plus certainement été victime d'un piratage.

Élisa n'aimait pas Maria, elle n'était pas amoureuse, elle n'entretenait aucune relation sentimentale avec elle, mais là, devant ses yeux tout hurlaient qu'elles étaient amantes.

Leur façon de marcher la main dans la main, le baiser qu'on devinait tendre et triste. Leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre. L'affection que lui témoignait Alma.

Personne ne douterait qu'elles s'aimaient et qu'elles couchaient ensemble.

On voyait le nom de l'aéroport en arrière-plan sur l'une des photos. Des photos datées.

Il saurait.

Il saurait qu'elle n'avait pas été envoyée en mission.

Ils sauraient, lui et tous les autres, qu'elle entretenait une liaison extra-conjugale avec une femme. Un adultère qui avait pour témoin une enfant de cinq ans. Ils sauraient qu'Élisa avait profité de la fragilité d'une femme traumatisée par le Chirurgien de la mort pour en faire son amante. Qu'elle s'était mariée sans mettre un terme à sa liaison avec Maria Alvarez. Qu'elles continuaient à se voir et à coucher ensemble.

Tout était faux, tout était vrai.

Rien ne s'était passé comme cela.

Brown porta machinalement la main à son holster. Elle détacha la bride de sécurité et referma la main sur la crosse de son Berreta de service. Elle dégaina, posa ses coudes sur la table et appuya son front contre le fût du canon.

Elle avait tout perdu et elle ne permettrait jamais que Maria se vît une nouvelle fois confrontée à l'exposition de sa vie privée en public, même si le public ne dépasserait pas le quartier général de l'USMC.

.

 

À Chicago, John Greer se frotta les mains.

— Mon cher Samaritain, susurra-t-il avec délice.

Samaritain avait gardé ses entrées dans les réseaux militaires américains. Élisa Foley consultait des rapports de reconnaissances quand le soldat lui avait remis son courrier.

Calcul.

Probabilités pour le premier-lieutenant Élisa Foley mette fin ses jours : 98,12 %

.

 

Athéna hurla.

Root se tordit de douleur sur sa chaise. Athéna s'excusa et Root devint ses mains et son cerveau.

Brown ne pouvait pas mourir.

Pas comme cela.

Pas par sa faute.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE**

* * *

 

 **Rapports diplomatiques entre la Russie et les Seychelles :**  les deux pays entretiennent d'excellentes relations diplomatique depuis l'indépendance de l'archipel en 1976.

Les deux pays ont une coopération dans les domaines militaires et éducatifs et de nombreux Seychellois suivent des études universitaires en Russie.

Depuis le 15 décembre 2015, les Seychellois n'ont plus besoin de visa pour se rendre en Russie.

 

 **Le** _ **Don't ask don't tell**_ est une doctrine et une loi promise par Bill Clinton et votée lors de son mandat qui resta en vigueur du 1er octobre 1993 au 6 juillet 2011 au sein des forces armée américaines.

Cette loi imposait un silence complet de leur orientation sexuelle à ceux qui n'étaient pas strictement hétérosexuel sous peine d'être exclu de l'armée. Elle était censée assouplir la législation auparavant en vigueur qui interdisait l'engagement dans les forces armées américaines de toute personne  _coupable_  d'être homosexuelle ou bisexuelle.

 

 **Bataille de Mossoul :**  La bataille pour reprendre Mossoul au mains de Daesh commença le 17 octobre 2016 et s'acheva le 10 juillet 2017. Face à Daesh se rassemblèrent tous ce que l'Irak comptait comme combattants: armée irakienne, peshmergas kurdes, mais aussi milices chiites, islamistes, chrétiennes, kurdes iraniennes et forces de la coalition occidentale.

 

 **L'État** **kurde :**  promis, suite au démembrement de l'Empire Ottoman, lors des accords de Sèvres en 1920, abandonné pour des raisons stratégiques et non réitéré lors des accords de Lausanne en 1923.

Un État Kurde a été proclamé le 22 janvier 1946 en Iran : La république de Mahabab soutenue par les Soviétiques. Assaillis par les Iraniens, lâché par les soviétiques, la république mourut après 330 jours d'existence.

En 2017, le président de la province kurde d'Irak, Barzani a oraganisé un référendum invitant les Kurdes a se prononcer pour l"indépendance ou non. Barzani comptait sur le soutient diplomatique occidental. Sans l'intervention des Kurdes d'Irak, il est peu probable que l'Irak eu survécu à Daesh. Le rêve des kurdes fut tué dans l'œuf. On les ignora prudemment. Barzani démissionna et le Kurdistan retrouva ses petites frontières d'origine. Une fois de plus, le désir des Kurdes s'étaient heurté aux visions géostratégiques des uns et des autres.

 

 **Nuts**  : c'est un clin d'œil à la déclaration du général Antony McAuliffe. Commandant de la 101e division aéroporté US, lors de la bataille des Ardennes en décembre 1944. A Bastogne, les troupes allemandes supérieures en nombre assiège la division. Le général Henrich Freiherr von Luttwitz envoie une demande de réédition aux troupes US à laquelle McAuliffe répondit : « Nuts ! ».

La 101e tint bon jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts et la réponse de McAuliffe resta dans les annales

 

 **Le scandale d'Abou Ghaib :**  Abou Ghaib était une prison américaine en Irak utilisée entre 2002 et 2004. Des militaires et des agents de la CIA furent accusé de maltraitance envers le prisonniers : viol, tortures, exécutions sommaires. Des photos furent diffusés dans la presse, des témoignages accablants.

 

 **Article VI du code de conduite des Marines :**  Je n'oublierai jamais que je suis un Américain, que je combats pour la liberté, que je suis responsable de mes actes, et résolu à défendre les principes qui ont fait mon pays libre. J'aurai confiance en mon Dieu et dans les ÉTATS-UNIS D'AMÉRIQUE.

_I will never forget that I am an American, fighting for freedom, responsible for my actions, and dedicated to the principles which made my country free. I will trust in my God and in the UNITED STATES OF AMERICA._

**Fox :** nom d'une des compagnies du deuxième bataillon du deuxième régiment de Marines (Les Warlords).

 

 

 


	7. La colonie n° 2

 

* * *

 

 

 

Quatre gardes escortèrent Shaw hors du bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait les cellules d'isolement. Conformément aux conseils du médecin, elle n'avait plus été tabassée, elle avait bénéficié de trois repas par jour et à peu prêt bien dormi sur un matelas, chaudement enroulée dans plusieurs couvertures. Elle avait même hérité d'une veste matelassée qui l'avait aidé à supporté la froidure de la cellule non-chauffée.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, il neigeait et Shaw, pliée en deux, n'arriva pas à se faire une idée correcte du lieu où ils la conduisirent. Elle avait pourtant étudié avec beaucoup d'attention les plans de la colonie que lui avait transmis Anne Borissnova.

— Redresse-toi, lui dit un garde.

La matraque qui lui maintenait les bras en l'air se retira. Shaw se releva.

— Tu ne bouges pas.

— Bien, chef.

— Jambes écartées.

— Oui, chef.

Un garde lui retira brutalement les menottes qui lui entravaient les poignets.

— Retire ta veste.

La bienveillance de l'administration s'achevait. Shaw allait maintenant apprendre ce qu'était la vraie vie. Sous la coupe d'Irina. Elle enleva sa veste et la tendit au garde, elle reçu en échange une veste de grosse toile. Une veste d'ouvrier adaptée au travail en usine. Pas vraiment fabriquée pour affronter l'hiver sibérien. Shaw frissonna, l'enfila et la boutonna jusqu'au col. Si au moins elle avait une écharpe, un bonnet et des gants. Elle se caillait déjà, la veste ne lui couvrait pas le cou, son fichu ne lui tenait pas chaud et elle hésitait à enfoncer ses doigts gelés dans les poches de sa veste. Elle avait déjà affronté un hiver sibérien, mais elle ne l'avait pas affronté en jupe, sans collants avec seulement aux pieds des chaussettes fines et des godasses en plastique.

— Tiens-toi droite, les mains derrière le dos. On va venir te chercher. Si tu bouges, tu le regretteras.

Shaw lui jeta un regard peu engageant.

— On te surveille et si ce n'est pas nous qui te ferons regretter de ne pas te conformer aux ordres, ta chef de block s'en chargera.

— Ouais, ricana un autre garde. Irina s'y connaît pour dresser les paresseuses et les récalcitrantes. Mais tu dois la connaître. Les chefs de block sont toujours invitée à accueillir les nouvelles quand elles arrivent.

— Si tu ne veux pas la contrarier, tiens-toi aussi raide qu'un manche à balai, le menton en l'air.

— Piotr, tu ne veux pas accélérer, il caille.

— Allez, ma jolie, serre les fesses, fit le garde qui répondait au nom de Piotr.

Ils s'éloignèrent. Shaw se retrouva seule. Au milieu du vaste espace dénudé.

À travers la neige, elle distingua les couleurs vives et les toits gris des baraquements tassés à ras-de-terre, alignés les uns à côté des autres, l'ombre inquiétante des miradors, des bâtiments de plusieurs étages sur sa droite. Elle se trouvait dans l'une des deux cours d'appel du camp.

Le camps n°2, vingt-deux baraquements. Deux-mille à deux-mille cinq-cents détenues. Des opposantes politiques, des meurtrières, des femmes arrêtées pour trafic de drogue. Très peu de voleuses, pas d'arnaqueuses sauf si elles s'en étaient pris à des institutions publiques. Des récidivistes ou des femmes qui avaient été sur-condamnées pour violences aggravées alors qu'elles exécutaient leurs peines dans une autre colonie. La colonie n°2 ? Une colonie pour délinquantes, jugées irrécupérables par la FSIN. Une colonie qui accueillait des criminelles endurcies, mais aussi des détenues qui ne devaient leur présence dans ce centre disciplinaire que parce qu'elles avait été victimes de la sévérité d'un juge, et celles qui avaient écopé d'une sur-peine, la devaient souvent à leur instinct de survie. Les trafiquantes de drogue s'avéraient souvent n'être que de simples consommatrices ou de petites revendeuses sans envergures. Des paumées. Quant aux autres, elles s'étaient défendues, contre une camarade qui voulait leur faire la peau ou leur piquer leurs affaires ou le contenu de leur gamelle, parfois contre des gardes.

Tout cela Shaw le savait parce qu'elle avait mené ses propres recherches et qu'Anna l'avait brièvement briffée :

— Évitez les droguées, ce sont souvent les têtes de turc des plantons ou leurs informatrices, sinon leur amantes. Vous aimerez les sur-peines, ne les approchez pas, elles sont plus étroitement surveillées que les autres et quand elles s'en sont prise aux gardiens d'une autre colonie, elles ne finissent jamais de payer, comme celles qui ont tué des flics.

Le dossier criminel de Shaw précisait qu'elle avait descendu deux flics et qu'elle était soupçonnée du meurtre d'un autre. Yogorov l'avait soignée, mais il savait qu'aux yeux des gardes tuer des flics américains n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, et qu'elle en retirerait plutôt une certaine considération. Sa plus grande faute était d'avoir commencé sa carrière criminelle en Russie, de s'être évadée après une première arrestation, puis d'être revenue des années plus tard narguer la justice Russe.

.

 

Shaw claquait des dents. Elle bougeait vainement les orteils pour les réchauffer et ne sentait plus ses doigts. La neige lui recouvrait la tête et les épaules, et le vent qui soufflait parfois, accrochait des flocons sur ses vêtements. Ils fondaient au contact de ses jambes et coulaient sur ses chaussettes et dans ses chaussures. Si cette conne d'Irina ne se pointait pas plus vite, Shaw allait se payer une pneumonie et perdre ses extrémités.

Quelle heure était-il ? Malgré la neige qui nimbait tout ce qui l'entourait de blanc, elle trouvait la lumière plus sombre et le froid plus vif.

— Ah, t'es là, toi ? retentit soudain une voix sarcastique et gouailleuse dans son oreille.

Un coup sur la nuque.

— Oui, chef, gueula prestement Shaw avant de se prendre un second coup.

— Il fait froid, suis-moi.

— Oui, chef.

— J'ai vu tes cicatrices quand tu étais à poil. Ce sont des blessures par balles ?

— Oui, chef.

— Toutes ?

— Non, chef, j'ai reçu des coups de couteau et des éclats de... des éclats de grenades.

— Des éclats de grenades ?

— Oui, chef.

Irina s'arrêta.

— Raconte.

Merde. Elle n'allait pas raconté qu'elle s'était pris un hélico sur la tête. Et puis, pourquoi pas ? Cela lui éviterait de s'étendre plus sur la signification de son tatouage. Elle raconta avoir descendu un hélico en Afghanistan.

— Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme toi est allée faire chez les Marines ?

— Me former aux techniques de combat et au maniement des armes, apprendre aussi comment fonctionnaient les forces américaines, chef.

— Tu y avais été envoyée par Yogorov ?

— Oui, chef.

— Tu avais quel grade ?

— Caporal, chef.

— Tu n'as pas tué que des flics alors ?

— Non, chef.

— Tu es une dure, lui dit Irina.

Shaw resta de glace.

Un coup de poing au sternum la plia en deux, puis un revers de main la jeta à terre, suivi d'un coup de pied à l'estomac.

— Je te conseille d'oublier tes exploits en Amérique. Au block, c'est moi qui commande. Si tu te la ramènes, tu comprendras vite pourquoi toutes les filles me respectent.

— Oui, chef, grogna Shaw.

— Allez, grouille. On se gèle le cul et j'ai faim. Tu me donneras ta part. T'as été dorloté comme un bébé pendant une semaine, t'as pas besoin de manger.

— Oui, chef.

— Tu me l'offriras avec déférence.

— Oui, chef.

Si cette salope lui demandait encore quelque chose, Shaw, allait la massacrer. Irina ne demanda rien de plus. La chef du bloc 17 était dure et sadique. Imbue de ses privilèges. Elle était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, mais elle n'était pas porté sur le sexe. En tout cas, pas avec ses co-détenues.

Irina la conduisit au block. Un grand bâtiment peint en bleu turquoise. Une pièce unique ou s'alignaient des lits superposés sur trois rangées. Chaque lit étaient séparés par de petites commodes. Une par détenues pour y ranger ses affaire de toilettes ou ses maigres possessions. Meubles et commodes étaient rivetés au sol. La peinture jaune clair des murs contrastaient avec les gris souris des lits et des commodes. Pas encore défraîchie par les années et les raclements, elle illuminait la pièce unique. Shaw ne remarqua aucun graffiti. Irina n'appréciait pas l'art mural et elle punissait sévèrement les filles qui s'y adonnaient.

Irina lui assigna un bas-flan à l'entrée des latrines, juste à côté de la porte. Du mauvais côté. Dès qu'une fille sortirait pendant la nuit pour se rendre aux latrines, le froid lui sauterait au visage, et si les sanitaires étaient munis de grande aération, cela n'empêchait pas qu'elles puassent. Shaw s'en foutait.

Il n'y avait rien sur le bas-flanc à deux niveaux. Un vague matelas, une couverture marron et un oreiller. Le baraquement était vide. Il flottait une odeur d'urine rance, de merde, et de saleté.

— Après le dîner, tu seras de corvée de latrines. Je te montrerai au réfectoire la fille de corvée avec toi. Vous aurez une demi-heure, après, c'est la gym et ensuite le couvre-feu. La journée a été calme. On n'a pas travaillé trop tard. Tu commenceras par l'abattage. Natacha sera ton chef d'équipe.

— Oui, chef, dit Shaw à tout hasard.

— Tu vas recevoir des colis ?

— Euh... non, je ne crois pas.

— Dommage, si tu en reçois, interdiction de les ouvrir. Tu me les apportes.

— Bien, chef.

— Allons bouffer.

.

 

La neige tombait plus éparse. Shaw croisa ses bras autour de son torse pour se réchauffer.

— Si tu te montres docile, tu pourras obtenir des vêtements un peu plus chauds, de bonnes chaussures, des gants et un pantalon. Parce que pendant un mois, tu ne toucheras aucun salaire. T'as du fric avec toi ?

— Dix mille roubles.

— Chaque détenue doit verser une caution d'un mois de salaire*, pour les fournitures qui sont allouées par la colonie. Tu ne toucheras donc rien et on te retiendra cinq mille roubles sur ton prochain salaire, pour compléter.

Cool, si Shaw devait partir bûcheronner comme elle était habillée, elle crèverait d'hypothermie avant même d'avoir pu rencontrer Yulia Zhirova. Irina ouvrit la porte d'un grand bâtiment en béton. Il y faisait relativement chaud. Elles passèrent trois contrôles et poussèrent autant de portes battantes. La dernière était fortement gardée et des bruits de conversations et de couverts qui s'entrechoquaient, filtraient au-delà. Irina poussa la porte.

Le réfectoire. Le self sur la gauche, protégé par des barrières. Les tables sur la droite. Des dizaines de table.

— Il y a deux réfectoires au camp, ne te plante pas, celui-ci est le nôtre.

— Oui, chef.

Ils connaissaient de vue toutes les détenues ? Les deux mille cinq-cents ?

— C'est une nouvelle, dit Irina à un garde.

— Viens par ici, dit l'homme.

Il toqua à une porte, attendit la réponse et ouvrit.

— Grichka, fit l'homme. Une nouvelle à marquer.

— Amène-la-moi.

Shaw fut introduite dans un bureau.

— Assieds-toi, lui dit le dénommé Grichka en lui montrant une chaise.

Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une boîte et une sorte de pince. Shaw fronça des sourcils.

— Quel block ? demanda-t-il à Shaw.

— Block 17, chef.

Il souleva le couvercle de la boîte et en retira une plaquette en métal de couleur jaune.

— Pour toi, c'est jaune.

Il se dirigea vers Shaw.

— Penche la tête sur le côté. Vers la gauche.

Shaw s'exécuta.

— Ne bouge pas, ça ne prendra qu'une minute.

Il lui maintint la tête avec une main et elle sentit le métal froid mordre le bord extérieur de son pavillon, un peu au-dessus du lobe.

— Ça va faire mal.

Un pincement. L'équivalent d'une morsure. L'homme tritura son oreille pour s'assurer que la pièce de métal était en place.

— Vérifie que ça ne s'infecte pas. Si ça ne va pas, reviens me voir.

— Oui, chef.

— Allez, dégage.

Shaw ressortit. Irina ne l'avait pas attendue. Elle se passa le doigt sur l'oreille. Sentit la pièce métallique d'un centimètre de large. La gravure. Elle saignait.

— Si tu veux manger, faudrait peut-être te bouger, lui lança une femme derrière le comptoir. Une détenue. Elle regarda Shaw avec sympathie.

— Une nouvelle ? Tu es marquée ?

— Ça sert à quoi ?

— À savoir à quel block tu appartiens. Ici, ne mangent que les jaunes, les détenues des blocks 11 à 22.

— Je suis du 17.

— Je ne vois pas le numéro d'ici. En tout cas, tu ne peux fréquenter que les parties jaunes du camp. Ça marche pour le réfectoire, les sanitaires, les cours d'appel ou de récréation, les magasins et les camions de transport.

— Okay, merci.

— T'as faim ?

— Je suis privée de dîner.

— Irina ?

— Ouais.

— Je m'étonne qu'elle ne soit pas obèse. Ne mange rien avant de lui apporter ton plateau. Il y aura toujours une fille pour le lui rapporter et tu passeras un sale quart d'heure. Irina n'est pas très cool et c'est une sale conne.

— Je pourrai lui rapporter ces charmantes paroles.

— Pas si tu veux manger tous les jours à ta faim, répliqua la détenue.

— D'ac.

— Le royaume d'Irina s'arrête aux portes de son block, compléta la détenue.

— Et tu ne fais pas partie du block 17.

— Non.

La femme tourna la tête. Pour lui montrer son oreille.

— Et je suis rouge.

— Okay.

— Sinon, je m'appelle Najda. Najda Dessiatkov.

Shaw la dévisagea. Najda avait moins de trente ans, des cheveux brun coupé au carré, les pommettes hautes et proéminentes, les yeux légèrement bridés, un regard doux.

— Svetlana Nitvivine, se présenta Shaw.

— À la prochaine.

Shaw la salua de la tête, prit son plateau et s'avança dans la salle de réfectoire. Les détenues parlaient très peu. Elles mangeaient, affamée par une longue journée passée à travailler. Dix heures par jour en moyenne. Pour un salaire de 15 000 roubles par mois.

Qu'est-ce qu'elles foutaient de leur fric ? Un rapide examen des tenues vestimentaires lui donna une première réponse. Les détenues portaient presque toutes des vestes matelassés, des bottes ou des godillots à lacet et des pantalons. Elle vit quelques écharpes, quelques paires de gants coincées sous les cuisses de leurs propriétaires. Tout lui parut usagé, mais plus chaud que les vêtements fournis par l'administration.

Elle tourna la tête à la recherche d'Irina. Le planton, assise cinq tables plus loin, lui adressa un signe de la main. Shaw se dirigea vers elle. Irina la regarda approcher avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quelle conne ! Shaw allait lui faire bouffer son plateau et tout ce qu'il contenait.

— Je vous présente Svetlana Nitvivine, pérora Irina.

Les filles levèrent des regards mornes et indifférents. Par déférence pour leur chef de block.

— Tu veux quelque chose Svetla ? demanda Irina d'un ton ironique.

— Je n'ai pas faim, j'ai pensé que tu serais heureuse de profiter de ma part.

Le sourire d'Irina s'effaça.

La phrase. L'absence de titre. Le ton dans lequel ne perçait pas une once de soumission. Shaw venait de mal jouer.

— Tu me défis ? siffla Irina.

— Non, chef. Je croyais bien faire, chef, tenta de se rattraper Shaw.

La nouvelle était-elle stupide ou insolente ? Elle se tenait les yeux baissés, les épaules voûtées. Elle possédait un joli casier judiciaire, c'était une évadée et une récidiviste. Une ancienne Marines qui avait servi en Afghanistan si ce qu'elle lui avait raconté dans la cour était vrai. Une fille dangereuse, mais peut-être assez idiote pour ne pas respecter la hiérarchie qui régnait dans la colonie. Ou, peut-être, son séjour aux États-Unis l'avait-il véritablement rendue stupide. Stupide ou pas, elle devait appendre à s'écraser et à ne pas parler quand on ne lui avait rien demandé.

— Nesterov !

Une femme maigre et voûtée se dressa au garde-à-vous deux tables plus loin.

— Chef !

— Tu es dispensée de corvée pour ce soir.

— Bien, chef. Merci, chef.

La femme se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Soulagée.

— Tu te chargeras de la corvée toute seule, dit Irina à Shaw.

— Bien, chef.

— Natacha !

— Ouais, fit une femme derrière Shaw.

Irina détestait qu'on lui répondît de cette façon. Natacha Enguelgardt était arrivée deux mois auparavant. Elle était dans les petits papiers du directeur, elle avait été affectée à son bloc, mais Irina ne l'avait pas gratifié que d'une seule fouille au corps lors de son passage en cellule d'isolement. Une seule, le premier jour. Les cinq autres jours elle y avait échappé. Une exception. Les fouilles au corps avaient lieu tous les jours en isolement. Une à deux fois par jour. Au moins.

.

 

Irina avait été convoquée par Blatov, le directeur de la colonie :

— Natacha Enguelgardt est un cas particulier, Irina, lui avait-il déclaré d'un air pincé. Elle est des nôtres. Tu ne touches pas à cette fille. Tu t'en fait une amie, mais tu n'oublies pas non plus que c'est une détenue. Traite-la donc en conséquence. En résumé : tu n'en fais ni ton souffre-douleur ou ta tête de turc ni ta favorite. Si elle doit être punie qu'elle le soit, sévèrement ou pas selon sa faute, mais pas plus.

— C'est une infiltrée ?

— Non.

— Elle vient d'où ?

— D'une colonie de Moravie.

— Pourquoi a-t-elle été transférée ici ?

— Tu te montres bien curieuse.

— Si elle vit dans mon block, je veux savoir à qui j'ai affaire.

— Elle était chef de block, elle s'est montrée un peu trop dure pour la Moravie.

— Pourquoi en faire mon second alors, et ne pas la nommer chef de block ?

— L'administration aimerait qu'elle fasse profil bas et puis, les sous-fifres des chefs de block inspirent confiance.

— Elle n'acceptera pas de se retrouver sous mon autorité.

— Elle coopérera, lui avait assuré Blatov. C'est dans son intérêt.

La fille avait coopéré. Elle cognait dure, elle était très grande et les filles du block avait peur d'elle. Irina ne l'aimait pas, mais elle reconnaissait qu'elle était d'une aide précieuse. Par contre, elle ne prenait part à aucune punition. Irina pouvait tabasser qui elle voulait, Natacha ne lui prêtait jamais ses poings. Elles n'en usaient que si des filles cherchaient la bagarre ou se montraient récalcitrantes à exécuter leur travail ou leurs corvées.

Irina lui avait confié les filles du block qui travaillaient à l'exploitation forestière. Elle se méfiait d'elle parce que Blatov avait dit « des nôtres ». Un flic ? Un gardien ? Un agent infiltré du FSB ?

.

 

— Quand tu as fini de dîner, tu emmènes cette fille au block et tu lui expliques la corvée des latrines.

— Mouais, grogna Natacha.

— Si ça t'emmerde dit le tout de suite, siffla Irina.

— Ça ne m'emmerde pas, ce sont les latrines qui sont plein de merde.

Des filles se mirent à rire. Le jeu de mots était bête et facile.

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé de lui prêter main forte.

— Je l'avais bien compris comme cela, et les latrines seront aussi propres comme un rouble neuf.

— Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps.

— J'ai fini de bouffer.

Une chaise bougea.

— On y va la nouvelle ?

— Euh... Oui, chef, répondit Shaw sans se retourner de peur de contrarier Irina.

— Je ne suis pas chef. Arrête de me lécher les bottes, tu fais ça pas trop mal, mais ça ne te va pas trop, ricana la femme dans le dos de Shaw.

Un souffle lui caressa l'oreille :

— Et ne regrette pas trop ton dîner, de toute façon, tu l'aurais dégueulé dans les latrines.

Toutes celles qui l'entendirent s'esclaffèrent. Irina donna congé à Shaw et celle-ci se retourna. Deux yeux d'un bleu intense plongèrent dans les siens. Shaw ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

— Tu me suis ? demanda la femme en lui tournant le dos.

Shaw lui emboîta le pas. Dehors, la nuit était tombée. Le vent s'était levé et la neige lui cingla le visage. Elle resserra ses bras contre elle.

— Je vais te trouver un pantalon et des gants de travail. Irina t'as inscrite dans les équipes d'ébranchages. On n'y travaille qu'à la hache. Tu ne peux à la rigueur y aller en jupe, mais sans gants, tu auras vite les mains en sang.

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ? grogna Shaw d'un air revêche

— Ne t'amuse pas à me vouvoyer ou à m'appeler autrement que Natacha ou Enguelgardt, évite les chefs aussi, Irina ne m'a pas à la bonne, elle craint pour ses miches. Tout le monde est corrompu et la délation tient lieu de code de l'honneur aussi bien parmi les détenues que parmi les gardiens. Le code d'honneur des Marines, t'oublie, conclut sèchement Anna Borissnova.

— Mais c'est quoi cette merde ? maugréa Shaw.

— La merde, tu vas en avoir jusqu'au cou. Crois-moi.

— Mais...

— Les installations sont pourries, mais elles sont truffées de micro et de caméra. Il y en a partout. Dans les communs, les cours, les blocks, les réfectoires, les douches, et même les chiottes. Blatov voit tout et entend tout. N'oublie jamais ça.

— Pourquoi ?

Anna tourna légèrement la tête. La question était hors contexte. Sameen Shaw voulait connaître la raison de sa présence ici. Comment pouvait-elle poser une telle question ? Comme si elle ne le savait pas. À moins, que...

À moins qu'elle voulût connaître ce qu'il y avait derrière la façade, derrière l'excuse attendue qu'elles des sœurs d'armes et qu'elles s'étaient battue et protégées contre le même ennemi. Contre les mêmes salauds. À moins que, peut-être, Sameen Shaw ne considérât pas qu'Anna valait Élisa Brown, Jack Muller ou Root. Après tout, elle, Matveïtch, Borkoof et Alioukine n'étaient que des mercenaires bien planqués sous l'appellation officielle d'agents de sécurité.

À part elle, Anton avait toujours recruté que des anciens Speznats*. Pourtant, il évitait de répondre aux appels d'offres qui cherchaient des mercenaires pour épauler des armées régulière en manque d'effectifs ou d'expérience, et il se méfiait des poudrières qu'étaient tous les endroits du monde où co-existaient des populations qui partageaient le même territoire et qui, au gré des situations et des siècles, fraternisaient, parfois, contre un ennemi commun, parfois, poussées par la même aspiration au bonheur et à la richesse, où bien se massacraient sans merci et rivalisaient de barbarie. Les mercenaires engagés dans ce type de conflits finissaient toujours par servir le diable et commettre des erreurs qui leur attiraient la haine des populations locales et la vindicte offensée des institutions internationales et des journalistes. Les plus grandes agences américaines s'étaient compromises en Irak ou ailleurs et les Russes ne tarderaient pas à se compromettre de la même manière en Syrie. Matveïtch voulait garder son indépendance et une image irréprochable. Il avait participé à des conflits difficiles, commis des actes qui lui pesaient parfois sur la conscience. Il ne regrettait rien, ou pas grand-chose, mais il n'avait pas quitté l'armée pour se transformer en ce qu'elle pouvait donner de pire et rejoindre la longue liste de barbouzes et de soudards qui écumaient le monde à la recherche de sensations fortes et d'argent, et laissaient derrière eux une traînée de sang et de larmes. Il préférait les petits contrats privés. Il s'était fait une place à part dans la profession. On connaissait les talents de ses employés. Leur discrétion, leur efficacité et leur sang-froid.

Anna avait quitté le SRV. Définitivement. Sameen Shaw serait toute sa vie une Marines. Deux conceptions antinomiques de ce qu'elles avaient été et de ce qu'elles seraient toujours.

— Tu es une vraie sangsue, grommela Shaw

— …

— Quand je pense qu'on utilise encore ses saloperies en médecine, bougonna-t-elle pince-sans-rire.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres d'Anna. D'une plaisanterie, Shaw venait de balayer toutes ses craintes. Elle redressa les épaules, bascula le bassin et gagna encore quelques centimètres sur son mètre quatre-vingt-quatre.

Shaw le remarqua. Elle lui aurait bien balancé une vanne, mais Anna n'était pas Brown. Rien ne semblait jamais déstabiliser cette grande fille, mince et athlétique.

C'était idiot, mais Shaw avait souvent pensé qu'Anna possédait l'aura d'un ange de cristal. D'un ange de diamant. La Russe lui avait sauvé deux fois la mise, une fois à Chihuahua, une fois en Virginie. Simulation ou pas, c'était toujours la même fille. Le même tireur posé. Les mêmes yeux bleus insondables. Shaw se demanda ce que Genrika avait pu penser d'Anna quand elle l'avait piégée avec Reese sur le bord du lac de la Prune. La jeune fille s'amusait à dresser des portraits psychologiques de tous les gens qu'elle croisait. Shaw ne serait même pas étonnée de découvrir que Genrika possédait des dossiers planqués dans sa chambre ou dans un dossier caché de son ordinateur. Genrika avait-elle entendu Anna chanter ? Avait-elle percé à jour l'âme de la jeune Russe comme cette sale gamine avait percé tous les secrets les mieux gardés que dissimulaient Shaw à son entourage ?

Shaw trouvait incroyable qu'une personne aussi impassible qu'Anna Borissnova pût contenir autant d'émotions en elle, qu'elle pût exprimer autant d'émotions. Qu'elle pût déclencher autant d'émotion. Des gars chantaient bien chez les Marines et certains tiraient des airs déchirants de leur harmonica. Ils éveillaient la nostalgie chez ceux qui les écoutaient, mais Anna telle une goule ou un démon introduisait ses mains à l'intérieur de la cage thoracique et de la boîte crânienne de ceux qui l'écoutait, elle s'emparait à pleine main de leur cerveau et de leur cœur et elle les broyait jusqu'à ce qu'il en sortissent des larmes de sang. Elle imprimait, dans les cerveaux de son auditoire, des images et des émotions qui remontaient à la nuit des temps, que portaient des millions d'êtres qui avaient souffert, qui avaient chanté la nostalgie de leur pays, de leur famille, le souvenir de leurs amis, de leurs frères d'armes, les grandes steppes, les forêts, les montagnes, le vent, la neige et le désert.

Shaw n'avait entendu chanter Anna qu'en deux occasions. La jeune Russe était blessée la première fois, et elle luttait contre la torpeur tandis que Shaw la soignait. Elle n'était pas en meilleure forme la deuxième fois. Matveïtch et Alioukine se trouvaient en soin intensif et, dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient tous réunis avant de se séparer, deux femmes parmi les cinq qui s'y tenaient avaient été torturée. Muller avait demandé à Anna de chanter  _Les Grues_. Anna avait obtempéré et l'assemblée si joyeuse avait été saisie par l'émotion.

Anna aurait tiré des larmes aux pierres. Qui l'aurait cru de la part de cette fille aussi froide que l'hiver sibérien qui l'avait vu naître entre Noël et le jour de l'an ?

— Ils ont changé le système des latrines, expliqua Anna à Shaw. Avant, il y avait de véritables toilettes, deux pour chaque block. Ils ont tous été détruits. C'était constamment bouché et ça débordait de partout. Ils se foutent un peu de la santé des détenues, mais le typhus et la dysenterie ont fait des ravages, il a deux ans, et ils ont décidé d'arrêter les frais, il y avait trop de pertes. Des filles arrivent ici avec le Sida, et j'espère que tu es à jour avec tes vaccins parce que la tuberculose touche beaucoup de prisonnières, le service médical est déficient et il y a régulièrement des épidémies de rougeole, de variole, d'oreillon ou autre. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible que de nos jours que des gens ne soient pas vaccinés et que les filles aient pu passer à travers les visites médicales à l'école, au collège, ou celles qui sont régulièrement organisé au sein des entreprises. Je sais qu'en Occident, il existe un mouvement anti-vaccin, mais pas en Russie.

— Ouais, les cons sont partout.

— Bref, le temps des goulags, c'est fini.

— Ah, ouais ?

— Cette colonie n'est pas représentative de l'univers carcérale russe. Ici, c'est...

Anna se mordilla une lèvre.

— C'est l'enfer, souffla-t-elle.

— Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

— Début octobre.

Anna avait fait vite. Shaw avait contacté Matveïtch le 28 septembre.

— La colonie doit tenir des objectifs de production, continua Anna. Si tout le monde crève, ce n'est pas possible. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont détruit les latrines existantes.

— Et maintenant ?

— Ils ont prévu un système qui ne s'engorge jamais et qui s'entretient facilement.

— Ce sont des feuillets ?

— Non, pas exactement.

.

 

Ouaip, définitivement pas des feuillets. Les latrines se trouvaient dans une petite pièce attenante au block. Le directeur avait dû vanter la réfection du local aux détenues et aux autorités. Anna avait affirmé que les cent détenues du block bénéficiaient auparavant de deux toilettes, il y en avait maintenant quatre. Enfin, il y avait quatre places, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de toilettes. L'idée des feuillets n'était pas totalement fausse non plus. Shaw se souvenait de simples fosses creusées à même la terre, entourée de toiles, ou des toilettes qu'on trouvaient au fond des jardins quand les égouts et les fosses septiques n'existaient pas encore. Dans des endroits où ils n'existaient pas. Les écolos les avaient remis au goût du jour et rebaptisés toilettes sèches quand ils les montaient dans des festivals ou dans des lieux respectueux de la nature. Feuillets, cabane au fond du jardin ou toilettes sèches, les endroits étaient toujours propres. Les usagés, selon les régions, recouvraient les déjections de terre, de sable ou sciure de bois.

Au block 17, cent femmes les utilisaient le matin et le soir. Toute la journée si un jour férié avait été décrété par l'administration à l'occasion d'une fête ou de conditions météorologiques extrêmes. Le système était simple. La pièce était carrelée du sol au plafond. Séparée en deux dans le sens de la longueur. Une moitié servait de corridor, l'autre était divisée en quatre box par des cloisons métalliques qui démarraient à quarante centimètres du sol et se finissaient un mètre plus haut Les femmes se soulageaient dans une rigole carrelée. Quarante centimètres de large, soixante centimètres de profondeur. Remplie de merde.

— Il fait froid, ça ne put pas trop, fit Anna.

— Il n'y pas de système évacuation ?

— Si, au bout la rigole, une ouverture donne dehors.

— Ouais, pour l'urine ça va, mais pour les selles ?

— Tu es là pour ça.

— Je pousse ?

— Mmm, mais tu devras sortir sinon ça va tout boucher. Et ensuite, le carrelage doit briller.

— Il y a quoi dehors ?

— Une fosse à ciel ouvert.

— Et c'est tout ?

— Oui. Une fois par semaine, les filles de corvée la vident et transvasen tout ce qui s'y trouve dans des fûts en plastique.

— Et après ?

— C'est entreposé dans une grande cuve.

— Pour fumer les champs ?

— Oui, tu connais ?

— J'ai lu des articles là-dessus à propos de la Chine, mais j'ai surtout lu des bouquins sur la guerre de Corée. Les gars de chez nous ne connaissaient pas ce genre de pratique et la traversée de la campagne coréenne a été éprouvante.

— Puante surtout, si c'était l'été. Tu échapperas à ça, du moins en partie.

Shaw contempla la rigole.

— Et c'est lavé tous les jours ?

— Oui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on peut avoir comme merde dans les entrailles, remarqua Shaw.

— S'il y en avait que là.

Shaw apprécia la remarque.

— Tu en as bavé depuis que tu es arrivée ?

— La première semaine.

— Tu as été tabassée ?

— Mmm.

— Tous les jours ?

— Deux fois par jour, parfois trois

— Irina est venue te voir ?

— Oui, mais le premier jour seulement.

— Tu as vu le médecin ?

— Un beau salaud.

— Après, c'était mieux ?

— Ouais. Mais j'espère que tu es en forme.

— J'ai passé un an dans la forêt et j'ai eu droit à un petit stage de remise en forme avant de venir.

Anna aurait aimé avoir des précisions sur le stage qu'avait suivi Shaw, mais elle désigna discrètement du regard une caméra placée dans un angle des sanitaires.

— Super spectacle, ricana Shaw.

Anna se fendit d'un sourire. Shaw était comme elle, elle se moquait des caméras, sa pudeur ne s'embarrassait pas qu'on la vît nue, encore moins en train de pisser ou de déféquer. Le SVR lui avait très vite appris que ce genre de pudeur n'avait pas lieu d'être. Shaw avait dû apprendre la même chose chez les Marines.

— Si un jour tu sors d'ici et que tu as besoin d'un stage de mise en forme, je donnerai une adresse, continua Shaw. La fille s'appelle Élisa. Elle est cool.

Élisa Brown.

Anna eût bien demandé de ses nouvelles à Shaw. Elle aimait bien l'officier, même si elle n'avait jamais pu se défaire de son image d'Américaine cool. Brown avait tout du cliché à ses yeux. Pas comme officier ou faux agent du FBI, parce qu'elle l'avait trouvée sérieuse et compétente, mais comme femme. Pour elle, Élisa Brown, incarnait la jeune Américaine sportive et bronzée. Sa coupe de cheveux, sa décontraction, sa démarche légèrement balancée, son sourire éclatant, sa simplicité et sa discrétion. Et comble de tout, aux yeux de la Sibérienne, Élisa Brown surfait. Le lieutenant avait grandi sur une plage et récolté des récompenses à toutes les compétitions auxquelles elle avait participé. Anna identifiait Brown aux filles qui figuraient sur des affiches publicitaires ou les sites Internet qui vantaient les attraits des stations balnéaires de Floride, de Californie et d'Hawaï. Des lieux mythiques qui faisaient rêver les surfeurs du monde entier. Les filles avaient toutes les cheveux mouillés, la peau bronzée. Elles arboraient un sourire éclatant, un corps fuselé. Elles se tenaient négligemment appuyées sur leur planche de surf, elles parcouraient la plage leur planche sous le bras, ou elles glissaient à l'intérieur d'un rouleau. Un tube d'eau gigantesque. Une image de papier glacée qui ne collait pas vraiment avec le sérieux de Brown quand elle endossait son uniforme, ni avec sa sensibilité, mais dont Anna n'arrivait jamais à se défaire.

— Tu me parleras de ça plus tard. En attendant, je vais te donner une houe et une pelle de chantier. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps pour nettoyer.

— Il y a de l'eau au moins ?

— Il y a un puits.

— Il ne gèle pas ?

— Non, il y a un système pour que la glace ne prenne pas.

— Il est loin ?

— Cinquante mètres. Un dernier truc, je te disais que tu aurais de la merde jusqu'au cou, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie et je n'ai pas d'affaires de rechange à te passer.

— Et... ?

— Soit tu plonges dans la fosse habillée et tu dors dehors cette nuit parce qu'Irina n'acceptera jamais que tu rentres dans le block comme ça, soit tu te déshabilles avant d'y entrer.

— Il caille.

— Oui, mais tu dormiras au chaud et tu ne traîneras pas une odeur de fosse d'aisances pendant des jours. Si tu te laves bien, évidemment.

— Au puits ?

— Oui. C'est le seul avantage de cette corvée, tu peux te laver.

— Pourquoi, il n'y pas de douches ?

— Si, mais on n'y va pas plus d'une fois par semaine et c'est une telle foire d'empoigne que la plupart des filles n'ont pas le temps de se laver.

— Et le puits ?

— Sans seau ?

— Je suis une privilégiée si je comprends bien ?

— Si l'odeur ne te retourne pas les entrailles et que tu ne meurs pas de froid, oui.

Shaw huma l'air.

— Tu ne pus pas beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui ne s'est pas lavé depuis six semaines.

— Mouais.

— Sous-planton, hein ?

L'humeur d'Anna s'accorda avec le climat.

— Désolée, souffla Shaw consciente qu'elle venait d'insulter la jeune Russe.

Borissnova n'était pas plus une vraie détenue qu'elle et sa présence dans la colonie n°2 n'avait qu'une raison d'être : assurer ses arrières. Par tous les moyens. Même ceux qui peut-être heurtaient sa sensibilité, sa morale ou son sens de l'honneur. Shaw venait de se montrer injuste et stupide.

.

 

Shaw supporta l'odeur, elle récura d'abord la rigole, mais elle dut vite passer à l'extérieur. Anna suivit le mouvement.

— Je ne descend pas, mais file-moi tes affaires, je vais te les tenir au chaud, proposa-t-elle.

Shaw se déshabilla. Anna glissa ses sous-vêtements, ses chaussettes, son fichu et sa robe sous ses vêtements à même la peau, elle garda juste sous son bras, sa veste de toile et ses chaussures.

— C'est profond ? demanda Shaw.

Anna plaça sa main paume ouverte vers le sol au niveau de son nombril. Shaw en aurait au moins jusqu'à la poitrine. Le bassin était pratiquement plein. Shaw ferma un bref instant les yeux. Elle gelait déjà, avec un peu de chance les matières fécales lui tiendrait chaud quand elle serait dans le bassin.

— Il faut casser la surface, la prévint Anna.

La surface glacée. À grand coup de houe. Se glisser ensuite prudemment dans le bassin, avancer en cassant la couche de déjection gelée. Dégager le conduit d'évacuation. Assez grand heureusement pour y introduire la lame de la houe.

Shaw ressortie du bassin frissonnante. Elle s'efforça à se détendre, à ne pas s'enfoncer le cou dans les épaules à ne pas convulsivement claquer des dents.

— Si tu en as le courage, lave-toi au puits, mais ne te rhabille pas avant d'avoir fini de récurer les toilettes.

— Tu veux ma mort, grinça Shaw entre ses dents.

— Je ne serais pas venue si c'était le cas. Tu t'en serais très bien sortie toute seule.

— Désolée, grommela Shaw.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser, avec raison, mais aussi parce que Borissnova prenait tout au pied de la lettre. Elle suivit son conseil. Anna lui remit un savon et Shaw se lava entièrement, cheveux exceptés parce qu'elle avait bien fait attention de ne pas les souiller. La grande Russe lui tendit ensuite ses chaussures et son fichu. Shaw enfila les premières avec l'impression qu'elle glissait ses pieds dans un congélateur et s'entoura la tête du fichu. Elle tira sept seaux du puits, les trimbala jusqu'aux latrines et brossa énergiquement le carrelage à genoux jusqu'à ce qu'Anna lui signala qu'elle pouvait retourner se laver.

— Merde, jura Shaw.

— Justement.

Elle plaisantait ? Anna se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, la robe de Shaw bien pliée sur son avant-bras, la taille épaissie par ses autres affaires qu'elle portait sous ses vêtements, avec ses yeux froids, lumineux, brillants de... malice. Shaw se renfrogna. Les yeux d'Anna gagnèrent encore en éclat et la commissure de ses lèvres s'étira légèrement.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ! lui reprocha Shaw.

Anna grimaça.

— La vie n'est pas très drôle ici et je suis contente de te voir entière avec toutes tes dents placées là où elles doivent l'être.

Une sirène sonna.

— Il te reste un quart d'heure pour être aussi propre que ces latrines.

— Ce sont ça les sirènes ? Elles donnent l'heure ?

Shaw les avaient entendues plusieurs fois sonné depuis qu'elles étaient arrivée, mais jamais à intervalle régulier.

— Oui, elle sonnent parfois toutes les heures, parfois toutes les demie-heures, tous les quart-d'heures, parfois plus, parfois moins.

— Comment on sait ?

— L'instinct.

— Tu sais toujours l'heure qu'il est ?

— Oui.

Une question de lumière, de vent, de température. Anna avait longtemps vécu dans les bois. Elle n'avait jamais eu de montre avant de quitter le kraï de Krasnoïaks. Elle n'en avait jamais acheté une. Elle avait reçu sa première montre dans le paquetage que lui avait remis son officier de liaison avant de remplir sa première mission. Elle l'avait rendue avec ses armes et son matériel électronique en quittant le SRV et n'en avait jamais reporté depuis.

Shaw retourna au pas de course au puits. Des détenues battaient le pavé sur l'esplanade. Aussi incroyable que cela pût paraître et malgré le froid qui lui gelait le corps aussi bien que l'esprit, Shaw surprit des regards d'envie. D'envie de se laver, devant tout le monde, sous la neige qui tombait, par moins douze degrés centigrades, avec une eau qui ne devait pas dépasser les huit degrés. Une eau qui, compte-tenue du froid, lui sembla presque chaude. Shaw se rappela les paroles d'Anna à propos des douches. Certaines femmes ne devaient pas se laver pendant des semaines.

Une volonté assumée du directeur de la colonie. Peut-être aurait-il invoqué le froid qui gelait les canalisations en hiver, le manque de moyens, la vétusté des installations, la surpopulation, des tas d'autres mensonges qu'il aurait déblatéré d'un air désolé et contrarié si les autorités du FSIN avaient envoyé des inspecteurs, si des journalistes s'étaient pointés. Des inspecteurs et des journalistes qui auraient peut-être été assez naïfs pour le croire, pour rejeter la responsabilité du manque d'hygiène dont souffraient les détenues de la colonie sur le FSIN ou sur le gouvernement, et pour se taire.

Les inspecteurs n'écriraient pas de rapports parce qu'ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à dénoncer leur hiérarchie. Les journalistes n'écriraient pas d'articles et n'évoqueraient jamais ce problème dans leurs documentaires par peur des représailles. Les journalistes russes. Quant aux journalistes étrangers, Blatov et ses coreligionnaires n'avaient aucun mal à les manipuler. Ces envoyés spéciaux qui travaillaient pour de grands journaux et de grandes chaînes de télévision se laissaient berner avec une déconcertante facilité et buvaient la bouche en cœur tous les propos du directeur, mais aussi, et surtout, tous ceux des gardiens et des détenues soigneusement choisis et préparés à leur intervention par le directeur.

Blatov adorait l'histoire. Catherine II avait été une souveraine éclairée et brillante, Potemkine un homme précieux et retors. Le fabuleux voyage que le ministre avait organisé vers la Crimée annexée en 1783, montrait à quel point le spectacle et l'esbroufe, convenaient aux hypocrites qui ne voulaient pas voir, trompaient les naïfs, éblouissaient tant ceux qui l'étaient un peu moins qu'ils en oubliaient la réalité, et offrait à des gens éclairés comme l'étaient la Grande Catherine un divertissement qui, s'il ne les trompait pas, les amusaient. À bord des galères pavoisées, la Tsarine et sa suite de favoris, de courtisans et d'ambassadeurs, avaient vu de la Russie ce que Potemkine avait voulu leur montrer. Ce qu'il y avait de meilleur et de plus beau. Potemkine avait accompli de grandes choses dans les nouveaux territoires conquis, il avait fondé des villes, favorisé le commerces et l'industrie, mais trop modeste pour l'admettre et trop orgueilleux pour s'en contenter, il en avait fabriqué de plus belles encore, personne n'était jamais venu s'en plaindre, et la Grande Catherine l'avait autant loué pour l'artifice que pour la réalité de ses accomplissements. Les galériens qui trimaient sur leur rame et les paysans qui avaient été déportés pour jouer la foule joyeuse et débordante d'admiration pour la souveraine, tous ceux étaient mort pour servir ce grand projet, ne comptaient pas. Simples figurants ou forçats condamnés à juste titre pour les crimes dont ils s'étaient rendu coupable*, ils servaient une cause plus grande que leur misérable vie : la gloire de la Sainte Russie et le triomphe de sa souveraine*.

Comme les détenues de la colonie n°2.

Blatov soignait la façade. Derrière celle-ci, les prisonnières expiaient leurs fautes et trimaient pour le bien du pays.

Elles ne méritaient rien de mieux, elles avaient trahi leur patrie et les maintenir dans la saleté, les empêcher de se laver, les laisser se couvrir de vermines concourraient la perte de leur dignité. Pousser à l'extrême, le manque d'hygiène entraînait la perte de l'estime de soi et une déshumanisation à petit feu. Les détenues ne puaient pas seulement le bouc, elles se transformaient en animal. Repoussant et frustre. Qu'on n'hésitait plus à battre et à mépriser. Des animaux qui, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu la raison, se dégoûtaient et se méprisaient. Elles en devenaient d'autant plus dociles, manipulables et prêtes à tout pour obtenir ce qui leurs manquaient. L'hygiène était aussi importante à la survie d'un prisonnier que la nourriture, l'eau et le sommeil*.

.

 

— Mais dis-moi, ça a l'air de t'avoir plu cette corvée, Svléta ? lança une voix ironique alors que Shaw se rhabillait.

Une main claqua sur sa peau juste au-dessus de la culotte. Douloureusement. Shaw se retourna d'un bloc. Poings serrés, regard par dessous, mâchoires contractées Cette connasse d'Irina. Elle allait lui faire bouffer son sourire infatué et la délester de quelques dents au passage.

— Tu le prends comme ça ? siffla dangereusement Irina.

— Tu me fais chier, crachat Shaw.

Elle se ramassa.

— Natachka, appela calmement Irina

Anna posa la main sur l'épaule de Shaw et la retourna brusquement vers elle. Shaw n'attendait pas un coup en traître de la part de la jeune Russe, le coude lui arriva sous le menton sans qu'elle eût tenté la moindre esquive. Elle décolla et se retrouva sur le dos. Maintenue au sol par la botte d'Anna qui lui écrasait la trachée artère et la jugulaire. Irina posa le bout de sa semelle contre son pubis, remonta et lui enfonça le talon de sa botte entre les jambes. Shaw se arqua légèrement sous la douleur. Irina pressa plus durement. Shaw serra les dents.

— Merde, quelle conne ! jura Anna espérant que Shaw comprendrait le message.

Shaw l'entendit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant ? Se soumettre ? Montrer à Irina qu'elle était la plus forte ? Comment ? La flatter. Shaw devait la flatter dans sa vanité de petit chef. Comment ? Elle ne pouvait même pas parler ? Irina lui donna la solution. Elle pesa plus lourdement sur son entre-jambe, les coins du talon lui meurtrissaient les chairs. Shaw gémit. Pitoyablement.

— Ça fait mal, hein ? dit Irina d'un ton sadique.

Shaw gémit une nouvelle fois.

— Je te fais toujours aussi chier ? demanda Irina.

Elle fit un signe à Anna pour que celle-ci relâcha la pression sur le cou de la prisonnière étendue au sol.

— Alors, Svléta ? Je te fais chier ?

Le diminutif sonnait comme une insulte.

— Non, chef. Pardon, chef, s'humilia obséquieusement Shaw.

— Libéra-la, Natachka. Et toi, dit-elle à Shaw. À genoux ! Regard au sol.

Shaw s'exécuta. De son plein gré. Même Samaritain n'avait pas réussi cet exploit. Enfin, peut-être pas. Elle ne se souvenait pas de tout. Mais pour tout le reste dont elle se souvenait, elle ne lui avait jamais cédé. Et là, maintenant, ici, elle se soumettait à un planton. À une criminelle de seconde zone, à une vendue. Merde.

Un soufflet lui arriva dessus. Shaw ploya sous la violence de l'impact.

— Tes fesses sont donc si précieuses pour ne pas supporter une petite claque amicale ? Tu préfères ce genre de gâterie ?

Nouvelle baffe. Suivie d'une autre, histoire qu'elle comprît ce qu'entendait Irina par gâterie.

— Non, chef.

— Mmm, tu as de la chance que je n'aime pas les femmes, parce que Tata ou Vacha t'auraient montré d'une autre façon que la mienne que tu leur appartenais corps et âme, corps surtout. Mais peut-être que tu aimes les femmes. Tu aimes les femmes, Svléta ?

— Non, chef.

— Sinon, je pourrais te transférer dans le bloc de Tata. Je suis sûre que tu lui plairais.

— Non, chef.

— Je te garde avec moi au block 17, alors ?

— Oui, chef.

— Et tu vas te montrer raisonnable ?

— Oui, chef.

Le dos d'une main se présenta devant les yeux de Shaw. Elle leva la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? fit Irina.

Incroyable, Irina se prenait pour un patriarche ou le Tsar en personne. Shaw embrassa la main. Irina lui posa ensuite la main sur la tête.

— Bien, c'est bien, ma fille, patronisa-t-elle. Habille-toi maintenant. L'heure de la gym va sonner.

Irina s'éloigna. Le cercle de détenues qui s'était formé autour de la scène, se désagrégea. Shaw ne lut de la compassion ou de la sympathie sur aucun visage. Juste de la colère ou de l'angoisse. Les écarts d'une détenue entraînaient souvent des punitions collectives qui se soldaient par un regain de travail ou des heures supplémentaires à la scierie et à l'exploitation forestière.

Shaw se releva. Elle avait le dos trempé, sa culotte ne valaient guère mieux et sa robe traînait dans la neige. Elle se massa la nuque, le coude d'Anna lui avait déplacé une vertèbre.

— Bouge pas, dit la grande Russe en posant les mains à la base de son cou.

Elle passa les pouces le long des vertèbres, trouva le défaut et le corrigea. Shaw grogna :

— Merci.

— Heureusement que je suis venue, déclara Anna d'une voix atone.

— Ouais, pour ça aussi.

Merde, Shaw avait l'impression d'être une sale gosse prise en train de voler un pot de confiture. Pire, d'être une gamine incapable de se débrouiller sans son tuteur.

— Je t'avais dit que ce ne serait pas facile, ajouta Anna.

Shaw haussa les épaules. La sirène sonna et les détenues se précipitèrent dans la cour d'appel. Elles se rangèrent rapidement en rang d'oignons à un bras de distance des unes des autres. La séance de gymnastique mêlait fitness, zumba et simple échauffement tandis qu'un haut-parleur donnait le rythme. Les détenues ne bénéficiaient pas des rythmes entraînants des rares salles de gym que Shaw avaient fréquentées, mais d'un simple comptage qui allait de un à dix et se répétait, sans s'arrêter pendant vingt minutes.

Les trois-quart des détenues n'avaient jamais pratiqué de sport et bougeaient n'importe comment. Le seul intérêt était qu'elles se réchauffaient, le revers de la médaille qu'elle perdaient des calories à faire des conneries qui n'entretenaient ni leur souplesse ni leur musculature.

Un exercice que Shaw trouva débile et inutile.

Shaw n'avait pas encore travaillé. Elle saurait dès le lendemain que les séances de gymnastique n'étaient pas simplement stupides et vaines, mais qu'elles étaient aussi cruelles. Les détenues dépensaient beaucoup d'énergie tout au long de leurs dix heures de travail. La gymnastique rajoutait à leur fatigue et à leur douleur musculaire. Pour certaines, ces séances s'apparentaient à un véritable supplice.

Elle saurait aussi que le sommeil était un allié indispensable au sein de la colonie. Shaw était dure à la souffrance et à l'inconfort. Aux chaleurs intenses et au froid. Mais dormir comme une bienheureuse dans un block non chauffé, dans des habits trempés et enroulée dans une couverture aussi fine qu'une tranche de carpaccio de bœuf ne s'apprenait nulle part. On faisait avec.

Elle se réveilla toutes les heures, toutes les trois minutes, elle n'avait pas une putain de montre greffée sur le cerveau comme Anna Borissnova, elle claquait des dents et tremblaient comme si elle s'était assise sur une machine à laver en plein cycle d'essorage.

— Svlétana ? chuchota une voix dans le noir.

— Mouais, grogna Shaw.

— Tu as gardé tes habits ?

Shaw reconnu la voix d'Anna.

— Non, je suis toute nue, il fait trop chaud pour dormir habillée.

Une main s'insinua dans sa couverture.

— Déshabille-toi.

— Tu as d'autres vêtements ?

Shaw n'avait quitté les siens dans l'espoir que ceux qu'elle portaient fussent secs le lendemain matin quand elle partirait dans les bois.

— Non, mais je t'apporterai tout ce qu'il te faut demain..

— Alors quoi ?

— Il faut que tu dormes, le reste...

Shaw obtempéra. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas mangé la première semaine, elle s'en était pris plein la gueule et elle avait très peu dormi. La semaine suivante avait été moins éprouvante, mais elle avait souffert du froid pendant la journée et elle n'avait pas assez mangé pour récupérer de sa première semaine, et à peine sortie d'isolation, elle avait passé une heure nue sous la neige. Elle était fatiguée, et s'être soumise à Irina sans lui casser la figure avait drainé le reste d'énergie qui lui restait.

— Vire ta couverture et pousse-toi, l'enjoignit Anna.

— Euh, mais pourq...

Shaw n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Anna s'était déjà déshabillée, elle s'était allongée à côté d'elle, s'était confectionné un oreiller avec ses affaires et avait arrangé sa couverture encore chaude de son propre corps sur elles deux, mis celle mouillée de Shaw par-dessus.

— Tourne-toi, je vais te réchauffer.

Shaw lui présenta son dos. Anna se colla à elle. Instinctivement Shaw arrondit le dos, Anna passa un bras par-dessus sa taille. Shaw cessa de trembler. Anna lui soufflait doucement dans le cou.

— Merci, chuchota Shaw.

— Tu es chez moi, je ne te laisserai pas mourir sans rien faire.

— Je ne suis pas encore morte.

— Je sais, mais c'est parfois mieux à deux.

Shaw lui serra la main. Elle se réchauffa très vite. Anna ne lui avait jamais paru receler beaucoup de tendresse, mais elle ne l'avait jamais non plus fréquentée dans des circonstances qui poussaient à manifester de la tendresse. De toute façon, Shaw ne voyait aucune démonstration affective dans l'intervention de la jeune Russe, elle n'éprouvait aucun trouble à se retrouver peau à peau entre ses bras. Anna n'aurait pas agi différemment avec Root, avec Maria, avec Borkoof ou Matveïtch, avec Brown, Muller ou Alioukine, peut-être même avec Reese, ce gros poussah de Fusco ou la championne de biathlon qui lui servait de partenaire. La jeune Russe agissait par devoir.

Il n'empêchait. Son escale aux Seychelles avait conclu treize mois de solitude.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu Anne-Margaret, mais les échanges avec Anne-Margaret ne présentaient rien d'équivalent avec ceux qu'elle pouvait avoir avec un adulte. Anne-Margaret était sa fille, elle avait besoin de sa mère, pas seulement pour la nourrir, mais aussi pour la protéger, la rassurer et lui apprendre le monde. Shaw était responsable de l'enfant et elle s'était efforcé depuis sa naissance à ce qu'elle grandît sans peur d'être mal-aimée ou abandonnée.

Shaw savait qu'elle l'avait sciemment abandonnée aux Seychelles et que l'enfant souffrirait de son absence. C'était l'une des raisons qui avait conduit Shaw à la confier à Maria Alvarez. Une des raisons pour laquelle même si Root avait été disponible, Shaw aurait quand même préféré laisser sa fille à Maria.

Elle ne remettait pas en cause la capacité de Root à s'occuper d'un enfant. Shaw lui avait abandonné Genrika sans se poser de questions. À ses yeux, Root rassemblait assez de qualités pour être une éducatrice tout à fait acceptable. Elle était drôle, simple, elle aimait la nature, elle connaissait des tas de trucs sur tout et n'importe quoi, elle naviguait avec une aisance insolente parmi les sentiments des autres, gardait en toute circonstance un contrôle absolu sur ses émotions et conservait au fond de son cœur des trésors de tendresse qui ne demandaient qu'à s'exprimer. Mais Maria présentait des avantages que Root ne pourrait jamais égaler. Elle avait de l'expérience, elle était la mère d'Alma, elle était juge et, surtout, elle ne courrait pas le monde au service d'une IA qui oubliait parfois que son interface était humaine. Genrika avait quinze ans, Anne-Margaret avait six mois. Elle avait besoin d'une présence physique et affective en continue.

Quand Shaw serait revenue, quand elle aurait récupéré la mère de Genrika, elle mettrait les choses au point avec Root. Si c'était possible. Si tout se passait bien. Si Shaw avait suffisamment mûri pour offrir autre chose que ses névroses à une femme qu'elle respectait et qu'elle estimait. Elle n'avait pas tout réglé, mais elle avait repris le contrôle de sa vie. Retrouvé une certaine sérénité.

Coupée d'Athéna, coupée de Root, elle n'avait pu compter que sur elle-même. Confrontée à la guerre, aux horreurs qui dépassaient tout ce qu'elle avait jamais pu voir lors de ses cinq années de service à l'USMC, elle en avait oublié son ressentiment envers Samaritain. Prise dans l'urgence, sans cesse en mouvement, en action, l'esprit occupé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, la haine qui lui empoisonnait l'âme s'était lentement délitée.

Elle espérait retrouver Root. La trouver. L'apprendre d'une autre manière qu'elle l'avait apprise à travers ses simulations ou durant les cinq mois qui avaient suivi son retour à la réalité. Recommencer. Depuis le départ. Depuis le moment où elle avait compris que Root était autre chose que ce que Shaw pensait qu'elle était.

Samaritain, Jeremy Lambert, Martine Rousseau, John Greer et tous ceux qui l'avaient torturée physiquement et mentalement l'avaient menée à ce résultat. Sans eux, Shaw aurait continué à esquiver Root et ses sentiments. Elle aurait continué à la trouver lourdingue, à jouer la schizoïde, à la maintenir en haleine, sans rien jamais rien lui promettre, sans jamais rien lui offrir de concret.

Dans un océan de souffrance et de chaos, Shaw avait découvert un phare. Un port. Grâce à eux. À tous ces salauds.

Les dernières scories de sa vindicte auto-destructrice s'étaient envolées quand elle avait compris cela. Sans sa chute, Shaw n'aurait jamais découvert l'importance, qu'à son insu, Root avait pris dans sa vie.

Alors, s'il y avait une voie pour qu'elle et Root trouvassent un équilibre, pour qu'elles poursuivissent ensemble leur chemin, Shaw introduirait Anne-Margaret dans leur vie. Et pour la suite, elle faisait confiance à Root. Elle lui avait fait confiance pour Genrika, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne lui fît pas confiance pour Anne-Margaret.

Elle se lova plus profondément dans le grand corps chaud d'Anna Borissnova et elle serra sa main dans la sienne. La jeune Russe releva les jambes contre les siennes. Shaw n'avait pas partagé beaucoup de contact physiques aux Seychelles. Brown hésitait à se montrer familière et Maria si elle ne craignait pas les rebuffades et qu'elle manifestait son affection sans restriction, s'en était tenue à ce qu'elle avait deviné que Shaw supporterait. Quelques accolades, des baisers sur la joue, un bras passé autour des épaules. Pas grand-chose en somme. Shaw n'était pas très démonstrative et elle s'abandonnait rarement à des gestes affectueux ou tendres.

Mais cette nuit-là, Anna Borissnova lui apporta beaucoup plus que sa chaleur corporelle : Shaw se réchauffa à l'âme simple, droite et généreuse de la jeune Russe.

— On aura le temps de parler à la coupe, demain, chuchota Anna.

Découvrir Anna à la colonie n°2 avait contrarié Shaw. Mais elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse que Borissnova eût bravé son refus d'être accompagnée. Heureuse simplement qu'elle fût là. À ses côtés.

.

 

Anna quitta le lit de Shaw avant que les sirènes du camp ne sonnassent l'heure du lever, mais elle lui laissa sa couverture et prit la sienne encore humide. Si des détenues remarquèrent la jeune femme, personne ne l'interpella. Il lui restait une demi-heure. Irina n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour virer les paresseuses de leur lit, elle se contentait en général de tirer leur couverture, et si la fille ne bougeait pas, elle la frappait. Irina n'était pas spécialement costaude, son statut de chef de block remplaçait la force par la peur des représailles. Elle avait carte blanche pour distribuer les punitions pour peu que celles-ci ne compromissent pas le travail des détenues et qu'Irina ne supplantât pas l'autorité des gardiens et de la direction. Elle usait surtout de son droit de regard sur l'affectation des postes, mais elle pouvait aussi virer une fille du dortoir pendant la nuit, la priver de repas ou lui confisquer ses affaires personnelles : couverture, vêtements ou accessoires et bien sûr, distribuer des corvées, parfois utiles comme l'entretien des latrines, du dortoir, le transfert du contenu des cuves d'aisance et son épandage dans les cultures qui assuraient une bonne partie de la subsistance des prisonnières, parfois complètement inutiles.

.

 

Il existait aussi des réunions de chefs de block, les unes en dehors de toute autorité légale, les autres convoquées par le directeur. Lors des premières, les chefs de blocks s'échangeaient des conseils, des informations, elles y décidaient du transfert des filles d'un block à l'autre. Ces réunion avait lieu une fois tous les quinze jours, Blatov leur laissait la jouissance d'un local chauffé, équipé d'une cuisinière et d'une télévision. Il leur livrait un repas conséquent et des gâteries : gâteaux, plaquettes de chocolat, différentes sortes de vodka en quantité, kvas à volonté, viande, pizza, des assortiments de zakouskis en abondance, des cigarettes, parfois de la drogue. Rien ne devait sortir du local. Ce qu'elles n'avaient pas consommé restait sur place. Les chefs de blocks buvaient jusqu'à plus soif et se goinfraient aux frais du FSNI.

Anna avait assisté trois « après-réunions ». Irina revenait ivre-morte, elle rotait la nourriture qu'elle avait ingurgitée jusqu'à se rendre malade. Une nuit, elle avait tout rendu. Elle s'était penchée hors de son lit et elle avait vomi ses tripes. Elle avait gueulé après Anna. Anna s'était levée. Irina empestait l'alcool, la cigarette et la bile. Elle l'avait invité à « nettoyer cette merde ». C'était immonde, mais Anna avait vu pire. Elle obtempéra. Irina avait trahi ses angoisses et elle l'avait menacée d'une voix pâteuse :

— Je sais que tu es dans les petits papiers de Blatov, mais tu n'es pas chef de block et tu n'es pas encore à ma place. Il ne doit pas t'avoir tant à la bonne que ça, et c'est toujours moi qui distribue les postes et les corvées.

Anna avait tout ramassé à mains-nues. Irina voulait l'humilier. Anna s'en moquait, elle ne mettait pas son honneur ni sa dignité en jeu quand elle acceptait de se plier aux caprices d'Irina. À ses velléités de pouvoir absolu.

.

 

Anna se rendit à la boutique du camp réservé aux prisonnières baguées en jaune. Elle n'était pas ouverte, mais l'homme qui la tenait arrivait avec sa femme à quatre heures et demi du matin pour y ranger les nouveaux arrivages de marchandises, pour mettre son poêle à chauffer, préparer du thé, enfourner les boublikis et les pierojkisiv, faire bouillir de l'eau pour les pelmenis que sa femme préparait le soir précédant.

Les détenues qui avaient de l'argent fréquentaient assidûment les deux boutiques du camp. Les quinze milles roubles auxquels elles avaient normalement droit disparaissaient entièrement dans les poches des propriétaires des deux boutiques.

Les boutiques faisaient office de banque. Elles étaient équipée d'un ordinateur et les tenanciers avaient accès au solde et à l'historique des achats de chaque détenue qui leur rendait visite. Un système qui leur assurait de ne jamais vendre à crédit et qui permettait au directeur de savoir ce qu'achetaient les femmes. Elles s'offraient principalement des vêtements quand elles possédaient assez de volonté pour économiser leur argent et crever de faim, de la nourriture et des produits d'hygiène féminine.

Anna frappa à la porte un code qu'elle avait mis au point avec le couple. Quatre longues, deux brèves et deux longues. OK. Elle se retourna en attendant qu'ils vinssent lui ouvrir. Il neigeait toujours. Tant que cela durerait et en l'absence de vent, les températures ne descendraient pas trop bas. Pas en dessous de – 20° C en tout cas. La neige inspirait la paix et la mélancolie. Elle recouvrait d'un manteau immaculé tout ce qui dénaturait la création. Elle évoquait à Anna, des veillées au coin du poêle, au coin du feu, des sourires tranquilles et la joie de se retrouver en famille ou entre amis.

Il faisait encore nuit noire, mais même de jour, malgré la neige et les couleurs vives des bâtiment, jaune, rouge, bleue, vert, le camp transpirait la tristesse. C'eût put être joli, s'il n'y avait cet alignement monotone de blocks, ces miradors montés sur des échasses, ce côté carré de l'architecture, les barbelées qu'on devinait plus qu'on ne les voyait et ces murs qui bouchaient l'horizon.

La porte s'ouvrit. Anna s'arracha à la contemplation du camp.

— Bonjour, Natashka, l'accueillit aimablement une petite femme râblée.

— Bonjour, Sonia.

— Rentre vite.

Anna passa le seuil et frappa des pieds pour faire tomber la neige qui y était accroché. La femme qu'elle avait appelée Sophia referma la porte.

— Viens te réchauffer, lui dit-elle.

Elle poussa Anna vers le poêle à bois qui sifflait derrière le comptoir qui séparait la boutique en deux. Elle souleva une planche pour ouvrir un passage. Un privilège. Aucune détenue ne passait jamais la barrière du comptoir. Elles restaient confinées dans l'espace qui leur était réservé. Un espace entièrement vide. Tout comme le comptoir et les trois mètres qui se trouvaient derrière. Un espace sans rien à voler. Sans aucune opportunité de repartir sans avoir payé et fait enregistré ce que l'on désirait acquérir.

Trois mètres derrière le comptoir commençait le territoire de Sophia et Vania. Des étagères en bois sur lesquelles s'entassaient des marchandises. Si les textiles, couvertures, draps, taies d'oreillers, serviettes de toilettes de différentes tailles et vêtements, étaient rangés, pliés, et empilés avec soin, le reste était placé par types de produits, mais sans soucis d'une quelconque présentation.

Un petit espace avait été aménagé autour du poêle, deux chaises et une table basse accueillaient Sophia et Vania quand leurs clientes étaient retenues par leurs activités loin de leur magasin.

— Natashka, tu viens bien tôt, aujourd'hui, remarqua Sophia.

— Des achats urgents.

Vania s'enfonça dans les rayonnages et revint avec un petit escabeau.

— Assieds-toi. Sophia sert lui donc un thé. Il fait froid dehors.

— Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, fit Anna.

— Dis-moi ce que tu veux, je te préparerai ta commande pendant que tu boiras ton thé.

— D'accord, accepta Anna.

Elle s'assit. Sophia s'empressa de lui servir une tasse de thé.

— Je vais te donner un bol de pelmenis.

— Merci Sophia.

La puissance de l'argent.

.

 

Anna était arrivée au camp avec cent mille roubles en poche. Elle avait consenti à en laisser vingt mille aux « bonnes œuvres » de la colonie n°2, mais le reste avait été crédité à son compte de détenue. L'équivalent de six mois de salaire.

Dès qu'elle eût passé l'épreuve de bienvenue à laquelle avait droit chaque nouvelle arrivante et à laquelle elle n'avait pas échappé parce que, lui avait expliqué Blatov en s'excusant, si on apprenait qu'elle était passée au travers, elle serait identifiée à un flic ou à un agent de FSB, et elle ne survivrait pas à la première semaine, elle s'était rendu au magasin.

Elle s'était acheté un pantalon le premier jour, une écharpe deux jours plus tard, puis des gants, une veste en Gore-Tex dont elle avait passé commande et de grosses chaussettes en laine. À chacune de ses visites, elle avait veillé à boire du thé et à manger. Pelmenis, boublikis, pierojki, n'importe quelle nourriture que le couple proposait à la vente.

Les détenues la regardaient de travers avec des yeux envieux plus que fâchée, mais Anna ne risquait rien. Elle consommait toute la nourriture qu'elle achetait sur place, elle ne quittait jamais ses vêtements et elle avait de l'argent à dépenser dès le premier mois. Ce qui voulait dire qu'on ne lui avait pas confisqué. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle bénéficiait de certains privilèges. Une protégée de Blatov. Pas encore chef de block, mais bientôt. Anna avait aussi usé de ses talents martiaux à son propre compte ou pour seconder Irina quand survenait un manquement à la discipline.

On la détestait, et les détenues de son block avaient vicieusement jubilé quand Anna avait écopé comme elles de punitions et de corvées distribuées par les gardiens ou Irina, mais on la craignait. Quand au couple qui tenait le magasin, il la choyait. La première fois qu'elle s'était présentée au comptoir, Vania l'avait reçue sans la voir et lui avait servi le même ton bourru et rude qu'il servaient à toutes celles qui n'avaient pas l'honneur à ses yeux d'être un planton.

Elle avait décliné son nom à sa demande :

— Natacha Enguelgardt.

Vania avait tapé son nom à l'aide de ses deux doigts malhabile les yeux fixés le clavier, puis il les avait relevés pour lire sa fiche à l'écran. Ses yeux s'étaient ridiculement écarquillés et sa mâchoire inférieure avait trahi ses dents gâtées par une trop grande consommation de sucre, d'alcool et de cigarettes. Il avait commencé à parler, mais il avait croisé le regard bleu d'Anna. Son regard de glace. Sa mâchoire avait claqué et une détestable expression matoise avait envahi son visage.

Depuis la commande de la veste, Anna était reçue comme l'envoyée spéciale de Vladimir Poutine. Elle refusait de passer devant les filles qui faisaient la queue avant elle. Sophia avait trouvé la parade, dès qu'elle la voyait, elle l'appelait et la servait personnellement à l'autre bout du comptoir. Une faveur réservée aux plantons et aux gardes qui fréquentaient la boutique. Une faveur qu'accepta Anna sans qu'elle ne se leurrât sur les conséquences qui en découleraient quand les plantons et Irina l'apprendraient. Une faveur qu'elle avait payée le dimanche suivant. Elle avait passé la journée entière, debout dans la cour d'appel, les bras tendus devant elle. Sans manger, sans boire. Elle n'avait pas trop souffert du froid, parce qu'elle était déjà bien équipée, mais elle avait souffert. De crampes et d'épuisement. La punition d'Irina avait été relayée par les gardes et à chaque fois que ses bras brisaient l'angle droit qu'ils devaient faire avec son torse, un garde matraquait l'arrière de ses cuisses jusqu'à ce qu'elle releva les bras. Quand la punition s'était achevée, devant les yeux d'Irina, Anna s'était écroulée à genoux sur le sol. Le planton avait refermé son poing sur sa chapka et lui avait basculé la tête en arrière :

— Tu jouis de beaucoup de faveurs, Natashka. J'ai bien peur que parfois, tu en oublies quelle est ta vraie place à l'intérieur de ce camp, lui avait-elle déclaré d'un air méchant.

— Je ne l'oublie jamais, chef.

— Mmm... Tu sais que Vania et Sophia t'accorde un accueil qu'ils ne réservent qu'aux chefs de block et aux gardes ?

— Non, chef. Je ne savais pas, chef.

— Tu as du fric, Natashka, mais tu n'es pas chef de block.

— Oui, chef. Je sais, chef.

— Tu t'es acheté de bons vêtements, bien chauds. Ce serait dommage de ne pas les mettre à contribution.

Anna travaillait à la scierie depuis son arrivée. Le bruit était infernal, le travail dur et dangereux selon les postes, mais il y faisait relativement chaud. Irina prévoyait de l'envoyer dehors. Il n'y avait que deux solutions : l'exploitation forestière ou les champs.

Mais Irina devrait la changer de block si elle l'envoyait aux champs. Au block 3 dont le travail était exclusivement réservé aux travaux des champs. On y envoyait les filles trop faibles, les rares paysannes que comptaient le camp n°2 et quelques privilégiées parce que si le travail était, selon les saisons, ingrat et fatiguant, il ne présentait aucun danger.

— Tu te vois parfois chef de block, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, chef.

Un revers de main. La chute. Un coup de botte pour qu'Anna se relevât plus vite.

— Tu vas aller superviser les équipes d'abattage et d'ébranchage..

Superviser signifiait qu'Anna devrait veiller au rendement de ses équipes, qu'elle serait tenue responsable en cas de non-respect des quotas exigés et qu'elle en subirait les conséquences si son équipe prenait du retard. Une punition. Qu'elle avait consciemment cherché. Parce qu'elle prévoyait que Shaw, qu'elle se trouvât affectée à son block ou pas, finirait tôt ou tard dans son équipe.

Simple question de profil psychologique.

.

 

Anna retira ses gants et présenta ses mains à la chaleur du poêle.

— Il ne fait pas trop froid, aujourd'hui, dit Sophia.

— Non, mais il neige.

— Ah, oui, c'est vrai que tu travailles à l'exploitation.

Sophia feignait de se montrer compatissante, mais les malheurs d'Anna l'indifféraient.

— Bon, alors, Natashka, de quoi as-tu besoin ?

— Je veux un pantalon de bûcheron, un caleçon chaud, un tricot de corps d'hiver à manche longue, un pull ou une chemise, une veste... Tu n'as pas de Gore-Tex ?

— Personne n'est assez riche pour s'acheter du Gore-Tex.

— Une veste matelassée alors, ça ira, mais solide. Je veux aussi une bonne paire de gants, même si elle n'est pas très chaude, je préfère la solidité à la chaleur, des chaussettes de laine, des guêtres et une chapka. Pour le pantalon, le caleçon et la veste, je veux une taille 36 et du 37* pour les bottes.

Vania fronça les sourcils ?

— Ce n'est pas pour toi ?

— Apparemment pas.

— Je n'ai pas de guêtres.

— Commande-m'en, je les prendrais plus tard.

L'homme n'insista pas. Leur semblant de chaleur, le petit cercle presque familial qu'ils formaient autour du poêle, tous les trois, tout seuls dans le magasin, cette complicité affectueuse qui régnait entre ce couple enfoui sous les vêtements, bien en chair et rubicond et cette fille aux cheveux noirs comme de la suie, tout était factice. Vania et Sophia avaient les yeux délavés de la couleur d'une rivière siliceuse, Ceux d'Anna brillait du bleu des plus belles mer du sud. Les premiers exprimaient la lassitude d'une vie besogneuse qui s'étirait en longueur, la sournoiserie du marchand qui engrange l'argent, sous par sous, kopeck par kopeck, qui années après années, s'était dépouillé de toute humanité pour ne plus s'intéresser qu'au montant que pourraient laisser dans sa caisse les clients qui venaient se fournir à leur comptoir. Ceux d'Anna n'exprimaient rien qu'elle ne voulût dévoiler, mais ils brillaient. Vivants. Terriblement vivants. Son regard, quand il se posait sur eux, intimidaient Vania et Sophia. Parfois, la jeune femme accusait des signes de fatigue évident, elle était pâle, elle arborait des traits tirée, des cernes noirs sous les yeux, des épaules moins droites qu'elle ne les portait habituellement et son pas tapait plus lourdement, son corps se balançait de droite à gauche plus ostensiblement, mais jamais son regard ne flanchait.

Sophia lui mit en main un bol de pelmenis. Elle aurait pu exiger un paiement, mais la commande d'Anna était conséquente et malgré son avarice, elle savait de temps en temps faire encore preuve d'esprit commerciale. Le manque à gagner serait minime, elle lui avait servi six pelmenis dans un grand bol d'eau chaude aromatisée avec des feuilles de choux fanées. Une perte insignifiante.

Vania posa la dernière pièce de sa commande sur le comptoir.

— Voilà, dit-il joyeusement.

Anna avala le dernier pelmenis et but le bouillon à même le bol.

— Merci, Sophia, tes pelmenis sont vraiment un délice.

Ses yeux s'allumèrent soudain. Sophia la regarda curieusement. Anna manifestait de la joie ? Pourquoi ? Elle examina le bol que venait de lui rendre Anna avec circonspection. Releva la tête. Anna lui avait tourné le dos. La jeune femme vérifiait ses achats. Elle renvoya Vania chercher d'autres chaussettes et voulut comparer différent modèles de gants avant de se décider pour ceux que lui avait apportés Vania. Elle en sélectionna une autre paire. Moins chère, et surtout bien plus solide. Shaw manierait la hache et des scies toute la journée, Anna avait encore de l'argent, mais pas pour lui acheter une paire de gants toutes les semaines si leur séjour à la colonie devait se prolonger.

Vania enregistra ses achats sur son les remercia sobrement et réitéra ses compliments à Sophia pour les pelmenis. Son regard s'alluma une nouvelle fois. Le couple la salua obséquieusement. Il venait de gagner l'équivalent de ce qu'il ramassait habituellement en trois semaines.

.

 

— Elle avait l'air bien en joie, déclara Sophia une fois la jeune femme fût partie.

— Tu trouves ?

— Oui, ce sont mes pelmenis, je ne sais pas à quoi ils l'ont fait penser.

— Certainement l'une de ses victimes. Cette fille a une vraie tête de tueuse.

— Mais elle a plein d'argent.

— Tu crois qu'elle acheté tout ça pour qui ?

— On le saura bien assez tôt, mais à vrai dire du moment qu'elle paie, elle peut acheter tout ce qu'elle veut pour qui elle veut.

— Mmm.

— D'accord, peut-être qu'elle a retrouvé son ancienne patronne, ou quelqu'un de plus haut placée qu'elle dans l'organisation pour qui elle travaillait avant de se retrouver ici, ou bien simplement elle a repéré une fille qui lui plaît et dont elle voudrait s'attirer les faveurs. Ces filles ont parfois des mœurs un peu spéciales.

Sophia se signa. Les détenues étaient dans son esprit entachées de tous les vices.

— Elle se retrouvera au chizo* si ça se sait.

Vania haussa les épaules. Anna cessait d'exister dès qu'elle passait le pas de sa porte.

.

Indifférente au froid et à la neige qui l'avaient saisie sitôt sortie du magasin, Anna traversa le camp sans que la lueur qui s'était allumée dans le magasin ne s'éteignît.

Les pelmenis.

Un sourire léger fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Sophia rognait sur les ingrédients. Elle mettait très peu de viande et quand elle en incluait dans sa farce, elle se contentait d'y mettre du gras ou bas-morceaux impropres à la consommation. Elle n'assaisonnait correctement ni sa farce ni son bouillon. Ses pelmenis avait le goût de sable et d'eau bouillie. Anna lui avait éhontément menti, puis, elle avait pensé à Alexeï. Lui, savait préparer et cuisinier les pelmenis.

Anna avait toujours adoré les pelmenis, sa mère les cuisinait bien, son père aussi, tout comme sa tante et ses sœurs qui lui en avaient parfois préparés, mais après avoir goûté ceux d'Alexeï, elle avait réorganisé son échelle des valeurs. Les plus grands restaurants, les meilleures gargotes qu'elle avait fréquentées, sa mère, son père, sa tante, ses sœurs, aucun d'entre eux ne lui avaient jamais servi de meilleurs pelmenis que ceux que cuisinait Alexeï.

Alexeï.

Son arrivée au block interrompit ses pensées.

À l'intérieur, Irina gueulait comme un putois. Elle traversait les travées entre les lits superposés en tirant les couvertures des filles qui avaient espéré grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil en plus et qui ne se levaient pas assez vite à son goût, et distribuait des taloches à tour de bras.

— Bougez-vous, bande de larves.

Les filles grognaient et se protégeaient le visage des coups avec les bras.

Irina remarqua l'entrée d'Anna.

— Ah, te voilà, toi ! Aide-moi donc à foutre hors de leur lit toutes ces connes.

Ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Anna ne frappait pas les filles pour les sortir de leur lit, elle attrapait leur matelas et les jetait par terre avec la fille encore allongée dessus. Si celles qui dormaient au premier niveau ne tombaient pas trop haut, la réception était beaucoup brutale pour celles qui dormaient en hauteur.

Shaw s'était levée au premier signal et elle avait calqué son attitude sur celles des autres détenues. Au garde-à-vous à la tête de son lit. Elle s'était d'abord mise au pied de celui-ci, mais la fille qui dormait au-dessus d'elle l'avait enjointe à se mettre à la tête.

— Celles d'en bas, à la tête. Celles d'en haut, aux pieds, avait-elle grogné en la bousculant.

Anna vira trois filles. Deux qui dormaient au premier niveau, une au deuxième. Shaw apprécia la méthode et mesura assez précisément la force que demandait un tel exercice. La paresseuse du deuxième niveau hurla quand son matelas quitta le sommier et qu'elle s'écrasa par terre. Elle jura des insultes dont, pour une bonne moitié, le sens échappa complètement à Shaw. Anna l'attrapa par le col de son manteau. La fille se remit sur pieds. Tous les regards, qu'ils pussent voir la scène ou pas, convergèrent vers les deux femmes. Anna rentra dans la fille qu'elle dominait de vingt bons centimètres. On entendit le bruit d'un dos qui se heurtait durement aux montants du lit. Le double râle de la fille. Celui provoqué par sa rencontre avec les tubes métalliques, et celui qui mourut étouffé dans sa gorge quand l'avant-bras d'Anna lui coupa la respiration. La fille ouvrait désespérément la bouche à la recherche d'air.

De sa place, Shaw voyait parfaitement la scène. Anna arborait l'air qu'elle avait quand elle se servait d'une arme. Elle dardait la fille d'un regard froid et dur. Elle allégea un peu la pression de son bras sur le cou. La fille croisa son regard. Elle blêmit soudainement. Anna la relâcha. La détenue tomba à genoux devant elle.

— Pardon, murmura-t-elle.

— Tu nous attendras dans la cour, Alla, intervint Irina. Je préviendrai les gardes.

La querelle s'achevait. La fille n'irait pas déjeuner. Elle attendrait l'appel les bras tendus devant elle.

Les regards se détournèrent et chacune retourna à ses affaires. La fille n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Si encore elle s'était contenté d'être paresseuse, mais se lâcher comme elle s'était lâchée contre Enguelgardt ? Enguelgardt, qui puait le planton a cent verstes à la ronde.

Alla pouvait remercier la providence de ne pas avoir tâté ses poings en représailles. Cette idiote n'avait gagné à son coup d'éclat qu'un repas en moins. Elle trimerait toute la matinée le ventre vide et, que ce fût dans la cour ou à la scierie, si entre temps Irina ne l'avait pas réaffecté à l'exploitation forestière, elle n'aurait pas intérêt à flancher.

Irina ou Enguelgardt travaillaient comme les autres, mais pas les gardes ou les employés spécialisés à qui Blatov avait accordé les mêmes privilèges et les mêmes matraques que ses gardes.

Anna se détourna de la détenue fautive, elle reprit les affaires qu'elle avait confiée à une femme quand Irina lui avait demandé de lui prêter main-forte et continua son chemin interrompu vers Shaw.

— Gymnastique dans un quart d'heure, cria Irina. Tout le monde dehors !

— Reste-là, dit Anna à Shaw.

Shaw tourna la tête vers Irina.

— Elle ne dira rien. Tiens, c'est pour toi, lui dit Anna en déposant ses achats sur le lit de Shaw.

Shaw détailla les affaires.

— Merci.

— Tu ne pouvais pas aller travailler dans cette tenue, répondit Anna, le regard posé sur les vêtements que portaient Shaw.

Shaw retira sa veste en toile et la robe que lui avait fourni l'administration.

— Garde la veste sous l'autre, parfois, on crève de chaud et c'est bien d'avoir un vêtement plus léger, et quand il fait très froid, plus on superpose les couches de vêtements mieux c'est, mais ça, tu le sais déjà.

— Ouais, approuva Shaw.

Elle enfila le caleçon, le pantalon de treillis multi-poches, elle passa le pull vert-kaki à renforts aux coudes par-dessus le tricot de corps beige.

— Ce sont les gardes qui t'ont refilé ça ?

— Non, je les ai achetés au magasin. On y trouve pas mal de fringues qui proviennent des surplus de l'armée.

— Acheté ? s'étonna Shaw.

— Je ne suis pas si bien avec Blatov pour qu'il me les offre et je ne suis pas prête à payer quoi que ce soit d'autre que de l'argent pour obtenir ce dont j'ai envie ou besoin, répondit sèchement Anna..

— Okay, n'insista pas Shaw.

Elle remonta ses chaussettes le haut possible sur ses mollets, puis chaussa ce que Anna appela des bottes, mais qui s'apparentait plus à des rangers d'hiver qu'à de vraies bottes.

— Je te fournirai des guêtres, plus tard. Une écharpe aussi.

— D'accord.

— Il n'y avait pas de guêtres en stock, mais il y avait des écharpes. Je ne voulais pas te transformer en mannequin dès le premier jour. Les filles mettent des mois, parfois des années pour s'équiper à peu près correctement, si tu arrives équipée de pied en cap, dès le premier jours, tu vas te faire mal voir.

Shaw pencha la tête en avant pour s'examiner. Les bottes neuves, le pantalon neuf, la veste matelassée, la chapka, elle se trouvait déjà bien équipée pour affronter l'hiver et la forêt.

— C'est un minimum, lâcha Anna qui avait lu ses pensées.

— Mmm.

— Et bien... lança une voix narquoise. Tu la connais cette fille, Natashka ?

— C'était mon contact aux États-Unis, répondit Anna à Irina. Elle m'a une ou deux fois sauvée la mise. C'est une manière de lui payer ce que je lui dois.

— Tu travaillais toi aussi pour Piotr Yogorov ?

— Comme si tu ne le savais pas, rétorqua Anna d'une voix glaciale.

— Mais tu n'es jamais allée aux États-Unis ?

— Comme quoi, tu ne sais pas tout.

— T'as de la chance Svléta, Natashka est une richarde. Quoi tu es fait pour elle, tu as été bien inspirée de le faire.

— On appelle ça l'honneur, répondit Shaw.

Irina tiqua.

— Tu apprendra très vite qu'il n'y pas d'honneur qui vaille ici, rétorqua-t-elle mauvaise.

Shaw haussa les épaules. Les yeux d'Anna s'assombrirent.

— En attendant grouille-toi de te faire belle et de remercier Natashka pendant que tu en as encore envie.

Génial, pensa Anna. Irina lui réserverait la faveur d'exécuter la prochaine punition dont écoperait Shaw, toutes les prochaines punitions. Et Anna, s'il elle ne voulait pas perdre Shaw et conserver la place qui lui assurait une certaine liberté d'action, devrait s'y plier, quelle que fût la dureté de la sentence. Fouille au corps et tabassages compris. Elle s'assombrit. Irina lui adressa un clin d'œil triomphant et s'éclipsa.

— J'ai fait une gaffe ?

— Tu me devras tes prochaines punitions.

Elle détailla quelques possibilités de sentences avec colère.

— Au moins, je te connais, voulut la rassurer Shaw. Même si tu me frappes comme plâtre, je saurai que tu n'y prends pas vraiment plaisir. Pareil pour les fouilles.

Elle lui grimaça un sourire amical.

— T'es vraiment con, lui dit sourdement Anna.

Shaw haussa un sourcil facétieux.

— Merde, jura Anna.

Shaw compatit à sa contrariété taper sur quelqu'un à qui on n'avait rien à reprocher n'était pas le genre d'acte qu'on rêvait de commettre et dont on ressortait indemne. Shaw avait frappé des gens qu'elle aimait, Root la première, Genrika ou Reese. Elle s'était adonnée à la violence parce que sur le moment cela lui avait semblé juste ou approprié. Parce qu'elle avait dérapé, comme avec Mark ou avec Root qu'elle avaient manqué de tuer tous les deux. Mais Shaw n'avait jamais frappé de sang-froid. Sans raison. Sinon parce qu'on le lui avait demandé et qu'elle savait que c'était un acte justifié. Shaw avait tué sans poser de questions sous les ordres d'un officier à l'USMC, de Contrôle à l'ISA, de Samaritain dans ses simulations, mais elle avait toujours cru servir une juste cause.

Elle avait quitté l'armée quand elle avait eut la sensation de ne plus être utile à rien, de ne plus être persuadée du bien-fondé de sa mission en Orient. La mort de Cole avait résilié son contrat avec l'ISA. Une décision prise collatéralement par elle et sa hiérarchie. Elle avait douté avec Samaritain, mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé la preuve qu'elle agissait pour un démon. Elle avait douté jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au moment où elle avait retrouvé Root endormie la tête posée sur son lit d'hôpital à Montréal.

Bah, voulut-elle se rassurer, Anna avait bossé dix ans pour le SRV, elle n'en était pas à sa première couverture. Shaw ne lui en voudrait pas si elle lui enfonçait les doigts avec insistance dans tous les orifices qu'elle possédait, les doigt ou autre chose d'ailleurs. Elle ne lui en voudrait pas plus si elle lui défonçait la gueule à coup-de-poing et qu'elle marquait tout son corps à coup de matraque. Les couvertures ne consistaient pas toutes à se prélasser dans des palaces et à courir les soirées mondaines. La réalité était souvent beaucoup plus sordide.

— Il y a vraiment une séance de gym le matin ? demanda Shaw pour changer de sujet.

— Ouais, et on a pas intérêt à arriver en retard si on ne veut pas rater le déjeuner.

— Il servent quoi le matin ?

— La plupart du temps, des saucisses grasses et du chou fermenté. Il y a toujours des malossols et parfois du pain, des carottes ou des patates.

— Pas mal, apprécia Shaw.

— Le travail est dure et ça ne t'empêchera pas de crever la dalle à midi et je peux te dire qu'Alla regrette déjà les injures qu'elle m'a vomi dessus.

Des injures dont Shaw aimerait bien avoir la traduction. Quand elle aurait du temps, elle demanderait un petit cours de russe à Anna. Un cours assez conséquent d'ailleurs. Les prisonnières utilisaient tout un vocabulaire que Shaw, malgré sa maîtrise du Russe, n'avait jamais entendu ailleurs. La prof que lui avait destiné sa mère n'avait rien d'une paysanne ou d'une repris de justice, et les dictionnaires, les films, internet ou les chasseurs et les pêcheurs qui étaient venus lui rendre visite dans sa cabane n'employaient pas ce qui semblait être un argot bien spécifique.

— Faut que j'aille aux toilettes, dit-elle soudain.

— Tu vas être en retard. Désolée, mais je ne t'attends pas.

— Je ne serai pas en retard, il faut absolument que j'y aille.

— On se retrouve plus tard.

— Ouais... Et merci pour les fringues.

— Y a pas de quoi. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi.

Anna planta son regard dans le sien.

— Vraiment, ajouta-t-elle.

Shaw lui sourit, Anna secoua la tête, mais elles s'étaient comprises. Elles avaient des raisons différentes d'estimer être redevable l'une de l'autre, mais à leur échelle, aucune n'en prévalait une.

Shaw se précipita aux toilettes. Ils n'étaient déjà plus aussi propres qu'elle les avait laissés le soir précédent, mais pas encore dans l'état où elle les avait trouvé avant de les nettoyer. Elle défit son pantalon et s'accroupit pour donner le change. Ce n'était pas une envie pressante qui avait motivé sa venue. Elle releva son pull, son tricot de corps et son soutien-gorge et pressa ses seins. Rapidement. Le lait continuait de les gonfler. Elle s'astreignait à les vider quand ils devenaient trop dur et douloureux. Elle se cachait à chaque fois. Sans trop savoir ce qui motivait cette pudeur qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouver envers son corps ou le regard que les autres pouvait poser sur elle. À moins que sa pudeur n'eût rien de physique. Shaw ne cachait pas ses seins. Elle cachait Anne-Margaret.

.

 

Elle resta planter devant l'arbre. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était ça, qu'elle devait ébrancher avant la fin de la journée ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? l'invectiva un chef d'équipe civil.

— C'est... commença Shaw.

Un juron retentit à quelques pas. Shaw tourna la tête. Anna était en train de se baisser pour ramasser sa tronçonneuse.

— Cette saloperie m'est tombée sur les pieds, maugréa-t-elle.

— C'est quoi ? demanda hargneusement le chef d'équipe à Shaw.

— C'est rien.

— Alors, grimpe sur cet arbre et ébranche-le. Tu as la journée.

C'était bien ça. La journée. Shaw avait la journée pour ébrancher un mélèze de trente mètres de long pourvu d'un tronc de deux mètres de diamètre à la base. Comment ce type voulait que Shaw, à la hache et sans aide, ébranche ce truc en une seule journée ? Elle avait ébranché des arbres au lac de la Prune, des sapins ou des érables. Elle avait travaillé à la hache parce qu'elle aimait cet outil, parce que le manier la défoulait et la vidait de sa colère et de sa violence. Mais quand les branches devenaient trop grosses, Shaw n'avait pas la prétention de croire qu'elle s'en sortirait avec une hache et elle troquait l'outil contre une tronçonneuse.

Le chef d'équipe lui avait bien fait comprendre que les tronçonneuses se méritaient et qu'elles étaient prioritairement réservées à la coupe et au débitage, et, qu'aujourd'hui, il y a avait trop de travail à ses deux postes pour qu'on se privât d'un tronçonneuse.

— Et puis, tu es nouvelle. Ça s'apprend la tronçonneuse. Je n'ai pas envie que tu la bousilles en faisait n'importe quoi.

— Je sais me servir d'une tronçonneuse, avait osé répondre Shaw.

— Ouais ? Ben, on verra ça plus tard.

.

 

Shaw devait d'abord monter sur le tronc, avant de commencer quoi que ce fût. Elle se fraya à la hache un chemin à travers les branches. L'arbre était recouvert de neige, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose et elle se retrouva vite complètement trempée. Elle se hissa sur les branches et avança prudemment. Contournant les ramures qui se dressaient devant elle, balayant la neige du pieds. Un trou lui échappa, son pied, puis sa jambe lui manquèrent et s'enfoncèrent dedans. Tout son corps suivit derrière. Elle écarta les bras et se rattrapa de justesse avant de tomber trop bas. Elle était bien couverte et les ailes de la chapka lui protégeaient les joues. Elle s'en sortit sans dommage. Elle se tracta hors du trou et reprit son avancée avec encore plus de prudence. Cinq mètres encore et elle atteignit enfin le fût. Elle se dirigea vers la base de l'arbre. Elle commencerait par le plus difficile, mais ce soir, elle se féliciterait de ne pas avoir à couper des branches aussi larges que des arbres. Ce soir ou demain. Ou après-demain.

À midi, elle avait abattu deux branches. Elle ne sentait plus ses bras, plus son dos, plus ses cuisses.

Le chef d'équipe siffla la pause-déjeuner. Shaw se redressa. Évalua le travail qui lui restait à faire. Elle ne finirait jamais. L'arbre était immense.

— Et toi, là-haut, l'appela un garde. Viens manger.

— Si on ne finit un travail, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— On finit toujours son travail ici.

— Je ne crois pas que je pourrai ébrancher ce truc avant ce soir.

— Ben, tu continueras.

— Demain ?

— Ce soir, demain et tout les autres jours, tu continueras jusqu'à ce que tu aies fini.

— Je ne rentrerai pas au camp ?

— Non, tant que tu n'as pas fini, tu ne rentres pas.

— Et des gardes vont passer la nuit ici ?

— Oui.

— Il n'y a pas de tentes ni de baraquements.

— Ils restent à trois.

— Seulement ?

— Leur rôle ne consiste pas à garder les prisonnières.

— Qui garde les prisonnières alors ?

— La forêt.

Le transfert de la colonie à l'aire d'exploitation s'était effectué en camion. Un chasse-neige entretenait la route ouverte. Le trajet avait duré une heure. La route commençait à la porte de la colonie et se finissait sur l'aire d'abattage. Plus loin, tout autour, s'étendait la forêt. Sur combien d'hectares ? Certainement sur des centaines, voir des milliers d'hectares. La colonie n°2 se dressait au milieu des bois. Au nord de Krasnoïarks, au nord de l'Angara. L'environnement naturel réduisaient à néant, mieux que les murs et les barbelés, les rêves de liberté et les projets d'évasion. Le FSNI s'assurait certainement qu'aucune détenue ne fut originaire de la région et il était fort probable qu'aucune d'entre elles n'eût jamais non plus vécu à la campagne, exercé des métiers en lien avec la nature ou être susceptible d'avoir suivi des entraînements de survie. Yogorov n'avait pas mentionné son passé militaire sur son dossier judiciaire. Si l'administration l'avait su, elle ne l'aurait pas envoyée purger sa peine à la colonie n°2.

Elle l'y aurait envoyée quand même rectifia Shaw, parce que les contacts de Doljikov au FSB, au SVR ou ailleurs, auraient magouillé pour passer outre recommandations et réticences des fonctionnaires du FSNI. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela changeait vraiment ? L'entraînement qu'avait suivi Shaw à l'armée et à l'ISA, celui auquel elle s'était astreinte ensuite, ne lui servirait à rien si elle filait à travers la forêt en plein mois de décembre. Sans matériel ? Sans bouffe ? Sans armes ? Elle tiendrait deux ou trois jours. Ensuite, son cadavre nourrirait les loups, les renards ou tout ce qui étaient muni de dents et appréciait la viande fraîche ou avariée.

Maria Alvarez n'avait peut-être pas eu tort en lui reprochant son manque de préparation.

— Nivitvine, à la bouffe, claqua une voix d'un ton qui montrait que sa propriétaire ne souffrirait aucun refus.

Shaw baissa les yeux sur Anna qui l'attendait deux mètres plus bas.

— Je n'aurai jamais fini avant ce soir.

— Ne pas manger ne te fera avancer plus vite.

— Oui, mais...

— Tu auras de la compagnie.

— Bon...

Shaw planta sa hache dans le tronc du mélèze, ramassa ses affaires et se laissa glisser le long du tronc.

— La bouffe est chaude ?

— Elle l'était ce matin.

Anna dévisagea Shaw. La jeune femme était en sueur.

— Essuie-toi avec ton foulard et rhabille-toi, tu vas prendre froid.

Shaw enfonça sa chapka jusqu'à ses sourcils, et elle renfila son pull et ses deux vestes. Les détenues s'étaient rangées en file indienne et avançaient doucement vers les popotes de l'intendance. Shaw et Anna les imitèrent. Dans une première caisse, Shaw récupéra un quart en émail ébréché, dans une deuxième, une gamelle creuse et dans une troisième une cuillère à soupe qu'elle glissa dans une poche de sa veste. On lui versa de la soupe dans le quart, du choux, une demi de patate, une saucisse, deux malossols et un bout de pain dans la gamelle. Les détenues s'étaient éparpillées un peu partout pour manger. Les plus malignes s'étaient arrogées une souche fraîchement coupée. Shaw débarrassa une branche de la neige qui la recouvrait et s'assit dessus. Anna tourna la tête pour se trouver une place. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, une fille confortablement installée sur une souche se leva et partit se trouver une place ailleurs. Shaw reconnu la fille de ce matin. Alla. Anna prit sa place, sans la remercier, sans dire un mot ou lui faire un signe. Sans que rien ne pût montrer qu'elle appréciait l'attention polie. La soumission. Quand elle plongea la tête dans sa gamelle, Alla lui lança un regard noir. Anna s'était fait une ennemie.

La soupe était à peine tiède, épaisse, grasse et d'une couleur appétissante. Au goût, Shaw reconnut une chtchi du pauvre. Si le chou, les carottes, les malossols et les oignons entraient dans la composition du chtchi qu'on lui avait servi, les épices, la smétana* et la viande faisaient défaut. La crème avait été remplacée par de la graisse rance qui gâchait un peu le goût et formait des yeux jaunâtres à la surface du bouillon, Shaw passa outre et apprécia la valeur revigorante du plat. Après la soupe, elle passa à la gamelle. La bouffe du matin. Froide. Elle conserva son pain pour l'après-midi. Elle leva la tête. Peut-être serviraient-ils du rab ? Son espoir sombra : les gamelles avaient déjà été rangées pendant qu'elle mangeait.

Un coup de sifflet.

Les détenues s'empressèrent de laver leur quart, leur cuillère et leur gamelle avec de la neige et les rapportèrent dans les caisses. Des gardes veillaient à ce que rien ne manquât. Deux minutes plus tard, un nouveau coup de sifflet retentit. Tout le monde retourna à son poste. Shaw roula les épaules en marchant.

Un fois sur son tronc et puisqu'elle passerait la nuit, et le jour, et la nuit, et le jour, qui suivraient ici, elle prit le temps de s'étirer et de s'échauffer avant de reprendre sa hache.

Anna démarra sa tronçonneuse et en profita pour la ré-évaluer. Sans indulgence. Sans a priori. D'un œil impartial. Elle ne s'était pas montrée très juste envers l'Américaine. Shaw assurait. Elle avait déjà passé pas mal d'épreuves avec succès. La semaine au chizo, la semaine de confort destinée à la briser quand elle se retrouverait plongée dans la dure réalité du camp, l'attente dans la cour d'appel, la corvée de latrines, le mépris d'Irina, cette première matinée de travail. Elle avait tout traversé sans se rebiffer, sans balancer son poing dans la gueule d'un garde au chizo, sans insulter le médecin à l'infirmerie, sans braver l'autorité d'Irina. Elle ne filait pas tout doux et elle ne passerait jamais pour une brebis bêlante et tremblante de terreur, mais son attitude revêche correspondait au profil de Svlétana Nivitvine. À celui d'une criminelle endurcie, tueuse de flics et ancien soldat. Parce que, maintenant qu'Irina le savait, tout le monde devait le savoir. En plus du médecin et des gardes qui l'avaient vu nue et qui étaient assez abreuvés de films et de séries américaines pour savoir à quoi correspondait l'acronyme que Shaw portait tatoué sur l'avant-bras.

Un tatouage ne passait jamais inaperçu en prison.

La chute de l'Empire russe avait jeté des millions de blancs en prison, bientôt rejoints par les bourgeois, les traîtres, les réactionnaires et tous ceux qui eurent le malheur de déplaire aux Soviets et au petit père du peuple. Interdit, le tatouage se développa au nez et à la barbe des autorités. Les organisations criminelles le reprirent à leur compte. Il devint la carte d'identité de son détenteur. Les tatouages racontaient les crimes, les addictions et les vices. Sans pudeur. Fièrement, les prisonniers exposaient leurs années de prison, le nombre de morts qu'ils avaient sur la conscience, les crimes qu'ils espéraient encore commettre. Ils clamaient leur refus de coopérer, leur haine du système, leur place dans la hiérarchie criminelle qui régnait au sein de la prison. Ils pouvaient aussi être imposés et désignés les traîtres, les « bonnes à baiser », les balances, devenir punition. Un prisonnier sans tatouage n'existait pas. Mais gare à ceux qui en arborait sans s'en montrer digne. Un tatouage se méritait. Les faussaires s'exposaient aux représailles, un tatouage factice s'effaçait. Tant pis si le détenu ne survivait pas à l'opération.

La Perestroïka avait signé l'arrêt de mort de cette pratique très codifiée. Les détenus profitaient encore de leur incarcération pour se faire tatouer, mais les motifs et les dessins choisis ne correspondaient souvent qu'à des choix artistiques plus ou moins heureux et seuls quelques détenus s'amusaient encore à se faire tatouer des étoiles pour montrer leur refus de coopérer avec les autorités ou le chat du voleur. Se faire tatouer bousculait la monotonie des jours. Le tatouage différenciait aussi son porteur de la masse anonyme de ses coreligionnaires. Les perpet' et les longues peines en arboraient parfois sur tout le corps. Les hommes. Les femmes rechignaient à se laisser tatouer en prison. Elles espéraient des remises de peine, des libérations pour bonne conduite. Même les pires d'entre-elles. Les tueuses d'enfants, les tueuses de flics. Même celles qui n'avaient aucune chance de sortir : les prisonnières politiques obscures. Celles dont personne n'avait jamais entendue parler et dont personnes n'entendraient jamais parler.

Irina s'était fait tatouer en prison. Alla aussi. Les filles qui portaient des tatouages antérieur à leur incarcération évitaient de les montrer et plus encore de s'en vanter. On aimait à raconter à la colonie n°2 qu'une minable petite revendeuse de drogue n'avait paradé qu'un temps avec ses jolis tatouages. Elle avait été retrouvée un matin en sang, et à la place des dessins dont elle était si fière, il ne restait que de la chair d'écorchée sanguinolente.

Anna n'était pas tatouée, le règlement du SRV l'interdisait.

Elle n'avait pas prévenu Shaw que son tatouage pouvait aussi bien la servir que la desservir. Irina n'avait formulé aucune remarque et Anna n'avait pas surpris son regard contrarié fixer sur son tatouage. L'acronyme faisait référence à son passé militaire, quant au reste... Irina aimait les symboles. Le tatouage de Shaw pouvait très bien se rapporter à son parcours criminelle. Le serpent pouvait passer pour une ancienne addiction aux drogues ou son implication active dans un réseau lié au trafic de drogue, l'épée pour des crimes et le massacre... pour un massacre. Anna essaierait de prêter attention aux réactions que pouvait déclencher le tatouage sur les détenues.

.

 

À seize heures, le soleil commença à décliner. Shaw leva la tête avec inquiétude vers le faîte des arbres. Dans trois-quart d'heure, il ferait nuit. Elle avait ébranché un cinquième de son mélèze et seulement du côté où les branches lui était accessible. Elle s'échinait à la tâche depuis huit heures et demi. Et après ? Elle allait continuer dans le noir ? Ou simplement dormir à l'abri sous des branches et attendre que l'équipe revînt le matin ? Est-ce que sa punition ne limitait pas seulement à geler dehors pendant des jours. Avec qui ? Borissnova lui avait assuré qu'elle ne serait pas seule. Elle comptait rester aussi ?

Un gros camion arriva poussivement sur l'aire d'abattage. Une remorque accrochée à l'arrière. Le camion manœuvra sous les directives du chef d'équipe. La remorque fut poussée au milieu d'un espace dégagé. Des gardes sautèrent de l'arrière du camion et décrochèrent la remorque. Le chef d'équipe gueula des ordres. Des gardes retirèrent des câbles, des trépieds et d'énormes spots de la remorque. Une réponse aux interrogations de Shaw. Elle pourrait travailler toute la nuit si elle en avait la force. Les gardes installèrent les projecteurs selon les indications du chef d'équipe. Celui-ci salua Shaw d'un sourire enjoué.

— De la lumière pour toi, fit-il en lui désignant théâtralement les spots.

Du boulot à la chinoise. La nuit n'arrêtait jamais un chantier dans l'Empire du milieu.

Une demi-douzaine de filles restèrent consignées. Elles continuèrent toute à travailler. Les autres détenues restituèrent leurs outils une par une à l'appel de leur nom et s'alignèrent au garde-à-vous sur trois rangées. Les gardes refermèrent les caisses d'outils et se mirent à discuter avec les civils autour du feu qui avaient brûlé toutes la journée dans un grand bidon de fer. Des paquets de cigarettes et des flasque d'alcool circulèrent.

Alors, qu'il commençait à faire très sombre, trois petites camionnettes UAZ arrivèrent. Les gardes noyèrent le feu avec des pelletés de neige. Les techniciens civils et le chef d'équipe montèrent dans l'un des UAZ, les gardes dans les deux autres.

Les détenues se retrouvèrent seules. Les six consignées restèrent concentrées sur leur tâche, tandis que celles qui devaient rentrer, brisaient les rangs et tentaient comme elle pouvaient de se réchauffer en attendant leur camion de transport. Marcher, battre des mains, effectuer des moulinets avec les bras pour ramener le sang à l'extrémité de leurs doigts.

Il restait les trois gardes. Affectés à l'entretien et à la sécurité du générateur, ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention à elles.

Shaw commit l'erreur de ne pas descendre de son arbre avant la disparition complète du jour. Elle avait escompté que les spots s'allumassent avant que la nuit ne s'installât. À tort. Bientôt, elle ne distingua plus rien et il devint trop dangereux d'abandonner son arbre. Elle s'assit en tailleur, la hache en travers des genoux et attendit que les gardes se décidassent à mettre le générateur en route. La température chuta. Shaw commença à geler et elle plaça ses mains sous ses aisselles et se ramassa en boule pour garder le maximum de chaleur.

Des filles se plaignirent du froid et commencèrent à jurer contre Blatov et les gardiens qui se plaisaient ce qu'elle se gèlent le cul. Anna les enjoignit sèchement à fermer leur gueule et Shaw n'entendit plus que leur bottes crisser sur la neige tassée et leurs mains taper l'une dans l'autre.

Des phares et un bruit de moteur annoncèrent l'arrivée du camion de transport. Cris de soulagement. Grognements de mécontentement. Nouvelle injonction d'Anna. Shaw ironisa : Borissnova savait se faire respecter. Et se faire détester.

Le chauffeur déboula sans ralentir dans la clairière et effectua un demi-tour sur les chapeaux de roue sans s'inquiéter de la présence ou non d'une fille sur son passage. Il freina brutalement et le camion dérapa sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter. La vitre du passager s'ouvrit :

— Tous le monde à bord ! Vous avez trente secondes.

Les phares du camion déchiraient l'obscurité d'une puissante lumière jaune. Les filles coururent dans le désordre. Certaines glissèrent dans la neige ou trébuchèrent sur obstacles qu'elles n'avaient pas vus. Elles se relevèrent maladroitement, s'accrochèrent aux autres ou se firent piétiner. Shaw ne distinguait pas bien la scène à l'arrière du camion, mais les ombres mouvantes, les jurons et les cris de colère et de douleurs lui racontèrent la bousculade, les tiraillements, les coups de poings, la mêlée sauvage.

Le chauffeur passa la première.

— Attendez, cria un voix affolée.

— Mais qu'elle conne ! répondit une autre.

Les pneus patinèrent, le camion fit une embardée, puis le chauffeur passa la seconde. Son chargement beuglait comme un troupeau de veaux affolés.

Les feux arrières s'éloignèrent dans la nuit, Shaw contempla le faisceau des phares balayer les ombres, le sol et le ciel au gré de ses cahots. Un faisceau ridiculement petit. Court.

Une dépression ou une colline le lui cacha soudain. La nuit reprit son empire à pleine main. La nature oublia l'humanité et retrouva sa quiétude originelle. Presque. Un toussotement de bielles retentit. Le générateur. Le moteur gronda, pétarada et s'arrêta.

— Merde, jura un garde.

— Recommence, répondit un autre.

Grondement, toussotement, pétarade, noyade. Silence.

— C'est pas vrai ! Grichka, démarre ce truc.

— Il est pourri.

Nouvel essaie. Shaw tendit l'oreille. Nouvel échec.

— J'étais sûr que ce truc allait nous lâcher un jour ou l'autre, grommela Grichka.

Nouvel essaie.

Nouvel échec.

Une lampe torche balaya la clairière.

— Il n'y en a pas une qui s'y connaisse en mécanique ?

Deux voix répondirent simultanément :

— Moi, je me débrouille.

— Je peux voir ça, mais il me faut de la lumière pour descendre de mon arbre.

Anna Borissnova et Shaw.

Le garde qui avait lancé sa question éclaira Anna.

— C'est toi la responsable du groupe, non ? Natacha et tu as un nom à consonance germanique.

— Endelgardt, annonça Anna.

— Ouais, c'est ça. Va chercher ta copine, elle est où ?

— Là-bas, fit Anna en désignant la nuit.

— Tiens, prends ma lampe, lui proposa le garde.

Anna s'enfonça dans la nuit à la recherche de Shaw. Elle toujours assise en tailleur.

— Slvéta, si je te lance la torche, tu l'attrapes ?

— Ouais.

Chose dite, chose faite.

Les deux jeunes femmes se présentèrent ensemble à la remorque.

— Ça ne démarre pas, expliqua un garde. Montez.

Les deux jeune femmes grimpèrent dans la remorque. Shaw laissa sa hache contre un roue.

— Ouah, s'exclama Shaw en découvrant le générateur.

— Quoi, ouah ?

— Ben, c'est pas tout neuf.

— Vous pouvez faire quelques chose ?

— Je ne sais pas pas, faut voir.

— Vous avez des outils ? demanda Borissnova.

— Là, il y a une caisse.

Anna se pencha.

— Elle est cadenassée.

— Ah, euh...

— Vous n'avez pas la clef ?

— Ben, non. Grichka ?

— Non, personne ne m'a jamais donné de clef.

— On ne peut rien faire sans outils, dit Anna.

Les gardes gémirent. Passer la nuit en forêt ne les enchantaient pas vraiment, et ils ressentaient amèrement cette assignation comme une punition qu'ils n'avaient pas mérité, mais si en plus il devait la passer sans le secours du générateur de mauvaise, la nuit allait devenir mortelle. La remorque qui abritait le générateur offrait un lieu assez grand pour qu'ils y prissent leur aise. Ils pouvaient y étendre leurs duvets et leur matelas, se préparer du thé et des plats lyophilisés sans devoir sortir dehors, jouer aux cartes ou aux échecs. Le moteur faisait du bruit, mais il dégageait une bienheureuse chaleur et leur fournissait l'électricité nécessaire pour brancher leur bouilloire, leur samovar et leur petit radiateur d'appoint.

— On peut se servir d'une arme ? demanda Shaw.

Les trois gardes reculèrent d'un bloc et dégainèrent le Yarivine de service dont ils étaient exceptionnellement équipés pour avoir à passer une nuit dans la forêt. Anna s'interposa entre Shaw et les gardes.

— Pour ouvrir la caisse à outils, bande de ballots, se moqua Shaw.

— Ta gueule, Nitvivine ! dit Anna.

— Je disais ça pour aider.

Anna regarda les gardes :

— C'est une bonne idée, mais si vous préférez on peut aller chercher sa hache.

Les trois gardes se consultèrent du regard. Ils préféraient le pistolet à la hache.

— D'accord.

Un garde s'approcha de la caisse et pointa son arme vers la caisse. Anna poussa brutalement Shaw et les deux femmes basculèrent de la remorque. Les trois gardes oubliant la caisse à outils vinrent voir où elles étaient.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? grommela un garde aux deux femmes qui se relevaient.

— On évite de mourir, rétorqua Anna.

— …

— Il allait tirer, expliqua-t-elle en désignant le garde en question du doigt. Vu comment il s'y est pris, la balle aurait ricoché.

Le garde regarda le pistolet qu'il tenait toujours en main.

— Comment tu sais ça ? demanda-t-il.

— Je sais me servir d'une arme et j'ai déjà forcé des serrures de cette façon.

— J'ai jamais fait ça, dit le garde.

— Moi, non plus, dit un autre. Et toi, Boria ?

— Non, moi, non plus.

— Je peux le faire si vous voulez, proposa Anna.

— Tu veux qu'on te donne une arme ?

— Je veux juste ouvrir la caisse à outils pour pouvoir réparer le générateur.

— C'est...

— D'accord, dit le dénommé Boria. Mais vous montez toutes les deux et si tu tentes quoi que soit, Engelgardt, on vous descend toutes les deux.

— D'accord.

Shaw émit un grognement.

— T'es pas d'accord, Svléta ?

— Si, si, c'est une super idée, maugréa Shaw.

Anna força la serrure avec une seule balle. Un canon pointé sur sa tête. Shaw la regarda faire un autre canon pointé sur la sienne. Les gardes s'extasièrent. Shaw leva les yeux au ciel.

— J'ai toujours bien tiré, se vanta modestement Anna.

— Moi aussi, rétorqua Shaw.

— Si on en a l'occasion, on pourrait s'organiser une petite compétition, lui proposa Anna.

— Ouais.

— Vous demanderez à Youri Ivanovitch Blatov de vous fournir les armes, plaisanta Grichka.

Les gardes s'esclaffèrent. Anna et Shaw se fendirent d'un sourire complice.

Le défi était lancé.

.

 

— Les injecteurs sont encrassés, déclara Anna aux trois gardes.

— Les bougies aussi, ajouta Shaw. Et il faudrait vérifier le filtre à huile, le carburateur et tout le reste.

— Vous ne pouvez rien faire ? s'inquiéta Boria.

— On va voir. Je me charge des bougies, décida Shaw.

— D'accord, je me penche sur les injecteurs.

Shaw trouva de la toile émeri, Anna souffla dans les tuyaux.

— Coté bougie, ça devrait aller. Tu veux de l'aide pour les injecteurs ?

— Non, vois si tu peux faire quelque chose avec le filtre.

Shaw démonta le filtre.

— Pas génial, mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose.

— Tant pis, avec un peu de chance, ça démarrera quand même.

Shaw remonta le filtre. Anna rebrancha tout ce qu'elle avait débranché, puis Shaw remit les bougies en place et replaça les antiparasites après les avoir soigneusement essuyées avec son fichu. Elles refermèrent le moteur.

— À vous l'honneur, dirent les gardes.

— Vas-y, c'est toi le chef, grimaça Shaw à Anna.

Anna appuya sur le bouton de démarrage. Pétarades, toussotement, hoquet. Ronronnement. Pas celui d'un chat heureux ni celui d'une Lamborghini ou d'une Ferrari, mais ronronnement quand même. Les gardes poussèrent des hourras, un peu plus, et ils se fussent jetés dans les bras des deux détenues. Dehors, la lumière jaillit à flots.

— Bon, voilà, il faut qu'on y retourne, maintenant.

Anna fit signe à Shaw de la suivre.

— Attendez, les rappela Boria.

Il tira une bouteille thermos et deux gobelets d'un sac.

— C'est du thé. Vous l'avez bien mérité. Sans vous, on passaient la nuit à se geler.

Comme Anna, Shaw et les quatre autres filles la passeraient, pensa Shaw. Anna la consulta du regard. Shaw hocha la tête. Elle détestait bosser sous couverture, alors la délinquante rebelle à toute autorité, ils pouvaient se la mettre où ils voulaient. Elle tendit la main. Le thé était brûlant, très fort et très sucré. Elle gémit d'aise. Anna se montra plus discrète, mais elle l'apprécia tout autant.

.

 

Après avoir bu son thé, Shaw repartit sur son arbre. Borrisnova l'y délogea à neuf heures. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle lui affirma :

— Descends, Svléta, il est neuf heures, il est temps de manger. J'ai allumé un feu, ça te fera du bien de te réchauffer un peu avant de reprendre le travail. Il va faire froid cette nuit.

— On aura un repas demain matin ?

— Non. Il faudra garder du pain, et des saucisses s'il en reste.

— J'arrive.

Un grand feu brillait dans la clairière. Les filles s'étaient pelotonnées autour. Anna la servit comme elle avait servi les autres. Elle poussa sa gamelle sur les braises. Au moins, elles mangeraient chaud. Elle s'intéressa aux filles qui étaient consignées avec elle. Alla était restée, et Shaw ne connaissait pas les trois autres. L'une d'entre elles lui parut très jeune et elle estima à la quarantaine l'âge des deux autres.

— On reste vraiment aussi longtemps qu'on a pas fini ? demanda Shaw.

— Oui.

— Je n'aurais jamais fini demain soir.

— Tu resteras une nuit de plus, ricana Alla.

— Et ça te met en joie ? siffla Shaw.

— Je m'en fous...

Alla jeta un regard torve en direction de Borissnova.

— De toi, conclut sourdement Alla. Moi, j'aurais fini.

— Si tu continues comme ça, je n'en serai pas si sûre à ta place, fit Borissnova sans lever la tête.

Alla se leva et lança un pied dans la gamelle d'Anna. Il ne la rencontra pas, Borissnova avait écarté sa gamelle avant. Elle avait laissé sa cuillère dedans et de sa main libre, elle attrapa la cheville d'Alla et se releva sans la lâcher. Alla s'envola. Les trois filles se levèrent en désordre et se reculèrent à bonne distance. Shaw resta assise à sa place. Anna lui passa son quart et sa gamelle.

— Tu me les gardes ?

— Mmm.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Alla. Les bras croisés. Le fille se leva et fonça. Elle se retrouva à terre sans savoir comment. Le nez en sang. Anna lui était simplement rentrée dedans au bon moment et l'avait frappé de la paume de la main sur le nez. Sans trop remonter pour ne pas risquer de la tuer. Alla se releva. Elle agonit Anna d'injure.

— Engelgardt avait raison, tu me tiendras toi aussi compagnie la nuit prochaine, remarqua Shaw.

— De quoi tu te mêles ? cracha Alla.

— De rien, se défendit Shaw avec indifférence. C'était juste une observation. Tu ne fais pas le poids contre elle, tu peux me croire, tu vas te retrouver au tapis, tu ne travailleras pas cette nuit et tu risques d'être si mal demain, que tu n'avanceras pas beaucoup plus.

Alla abandonna.

— Un jour... commença-t-elle sourdement.

— Une jour quoi ? la coupa Anna.

— Un jour, Irina aura ta peau et personne ne sera là pour pleurer.

— Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Alla, lui rétorqua Anna.

— Mouais, ici, je crois que ça vaut pour tout le monde, ajouta Shaw.

Anna reprit son quart et sa gamelle des mains de Shaw et continua tranquillement son repas. Les trois filles revinrent. Alla retourna à sa place et le dîner se termina en silence.

Son repas fini, Anna lava sa gamelle, rangea soigneusement sa cuillère dans sa parka, récupéra sa tronçonneuse et s'éloigna.

— Vous vous organisez comme vous voulez pour cette nuit, déclara-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

.

 

Shaw s'activa jusqu'au moment où elle sentit la fatigue descendre dans ses mains et obscurcir son esprit. Ses coups devinrent moins efficaces, moins précis. Elle abandonna l'ébranchage et s'occupa de se préparer pour la nuit.

Elle sélectionna des branchages de mélèze, les tailla à sa convenance et les traîna jusqu'au feu. Des tronçonneuses tournaient toujours. Deux détenues sur cinq avaient cessé le travail. La plus jeune des filles dormait assise la tête dans ses bras devant le feu. Une des deux femmes avait eu la même idée que Shaw. Elle s'était confectionné un demi-tipi, un matelas et une couverture avec des branchages.

Shaw n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur une banche se couvrir comme elle pouvait et dormir. Mais elle s'installa avec le plus grand soin et ne négligea aucun détail. Cette nuit, Anna ne viendrait pas lui servir de couverture chauffante. Elle avait besoin de dormir. De bien dormir. Elle rechargea le feu avant de se coucher et s'endormit aussitôt après.

Anna arrêta sa tronçonneuse une heure plus tard. Elle ne sentait plus ses épaules et elle avait sommeil. Elle non plus ne finirait pas sa tâche le lendemain.

Si d'autres détenues n'avaient pas contrarié leur chef de bloc ou Blatov, elle et Shaw passeraient leur prochaine nuit ensemble. Anna pourrait enfin laisser tomber le masque.

Redevenir Anna Borissnova Zverev. Pas un modèle de vertu, mais une femme honnête et loyale.

Natacha Stepanovna Enguelgardt la révulsait. Une fille brutale qui avait trempé dans divers trafics, entre autre, des trafic humains. Un rebut de l'humanité. Devenue, suite à son arrestation, une vendue et une collabo. Même pas une repentie. Une simple opportuniste.

Anna avait évité de trop s'investir dans son rôle, mais elle détestait l'image que lui renvoyait d'elle les détenues qu'elle fréquentait à la colonie n°2. Leur regard. Envieux, Haineux. Effrayé. Natacha était monstrueuse.

Anna avait détesté la popularité dont elle avait été l'objet aux États-Unis. Tous ces dingues qui l'adulaient, qui lui envoyaient des fleurs des peluches, des jouets, des matriochkas, des lettres enflammées. Ces dingues qui criaient, aux frontières de l'hystérie et de la folie, quand elle apparaissait aux côtés de Maria Alvarez. Elle avait tenu pour la jeune juge, pour ses camarades, pour sa sœur et ses nièces, et pour tous ceux qui avaient participer à la mise à mort du Chirurgien de la mort et qui avaient souffert de sa cruauté sadique. Les présents comme les absents. Les vivants comme les morts. Elle avait tenu grâce à l'attention discrète et jamais mise en défaut d'Alexeï.

Elle détestait tout autant son impopularité au sein de la colonie n°2. Tout en l'entretenant. Elle redoutait par dessus-tout que des détenues lui prêtassent allégeance. Anna ignorait toutes les tentatives dans ce sens. Une façon aussi de ne pas pousser Irina à la dernière des extrémités. La prison était un monde dangereux. Ce n'était pas son monde et elle avait surtout envie d'en ressortir vivante.

.

 

Shaw ronflait. Elle méritait des félicitations. Son installation répondait aux critères les plus fondamentaux de la survie par températures négatives : elle s'était isolée du sol, elle avait confectionné une hutte bien orientée, qui la protégeait du vent et lui servait de réflecteur, et elle s'était enfouie sous les branchages.

Anna alimenta le feu. Shaw dormait avec sa hache à portée de main. Anna la réveilla doucement.

— Je peux t'emprunter ta hache ?

Shaw grogna son assentiment.

— On parlera demain soir.

— Ouais, super, murmura Shaw à peine consciente.

Anna ne trouvait pas ça super du tout parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce que Shaw avait l'intention de faire après avoir pris contact avec Yulia Zhirova. Anton l'avait mise en garde. C'était son rôle. Alexei n'avait rien dit.

Anna arrangea une branche sur Shaw.

Alexei n'avait rien dit parce qu'il approuvait sa décision.

Anna admirait Anton Matveïtch. Elle aimait beaucoup Alexei Borkoof. Elle pensa à sa joie quand il cuisinait pour l'équipe, elle se rappela des soirées avec ses camarades et la balalaïka de Chouvaloff. Dans le froid dans la nuit, sous l'identité d'une femme qu'elle méprisait, Anna s'endormit. Épuisée, le corps endolori, mais l'esprit tranquille.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa sœur, elle pensa à rentrer chez elle et à se rendre avec ses parents sur la tombe de sa sœur et de ses nièces.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

 **Salaire des détenues :**  15 000 rouble = 210 euros.

 

 **Speznats :**  forces spéciales de l'armée russe.

 

**Voyage en Crimée de la Grande Catherine : janvier 1787- 22 juillet 1787**

La première partie du voyage se fit en traîneau jusqu'à Kiev, ensuite la cour attendit la déclacle du Dniepr pour s'embarquer sur sept galères escortées par soixante-seize autre navire plus modeste. Puis aux cataractes de Kaydak, le convoi reprend la route jusqu'à Sébastopol. Le voyage se transforma en spectacle lors de la navigation sur le Dniepr. Des villages furent construit, des jardins crée, des cavaliers surgissaient pour des courses et des joutes équestres. Si Catherine II ne fut pas dupe des artifices crées par Grigori Potemkine, les ambassadeurs qui l'accompagnaient en furent éblouis.

Le Comte Louis-Philippe de Ségur, dont le petit-fils épousera l'auteur des  _Malheurs de Sophie,_  raconte dans ses mémoires le récit de ce voyage et de ses enchantements auquel il prit part en tant qu'Ambassadeur de France.

 

**Le déni d'hygiène ou l'abandon de l'hygiène corporelle.**

Tous les systèmes concentrationnaires utilisent le déni de se laver pour « casser » ses prisonniers. Les colonies pénitentiaires russes en roue libres s'inspirent de ce qui se pratiquaient dans les camps disciplinaires. L'hygiène corporelle aussi futile que cela paraisse est un élément indispensable à la survie.

En troisième, un professeur d'histoire nous avait raconté que, lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle avait assisté à la fin de la guerre 39-45, au retour de déportés dans une gare à Paris. Un homme fil de fer avait déclenché un immense fou rire chez l'enfant qu'elle était alors. L'homme s'était penchée sur elle, bienveillant, et lui avait déclaré qu'il était revenu parce qu'il avait été scout et qu'il avait appris à se laver tous les jours quelque soit le temps ou les circonstances, qu'il avait suivi ce précepte durant toute sa détention malgré le froid, sa faiblesse et son épuisement, que c'était cela qui l'avait sauvé. Béatrix de Toulouse-Lautrec, dans  _J'ai eu vingt ans à Ravensbruck_ , raconte l'histoire de cette femme qui se mourrait à l'infirmerie du camp et qui choyait tendrement l'élevage de morpions qu'elle entretenait dans ses aisselles (et sans doute ailleurs). Le respect de l'hygiène pour ses deux rescapés, aurait donc directement influé sur leur moral et leur capacité à survivre (même si d'autre éléments dont la chance et le hasard entrent en ligne de compte.).

 

**Correspondance des tailles :**

36 en Russie = 38 pour la France

37 en Russie = 39 pour la France

 

 **Chizo**  (pour chtrafnoï izoliator) : Cellule d'isolement. Ce que Shaw et d'autres appellent le trou.

 

 **Smétana**  : sorte de crème fraîche épaisse et aigre.

 

 **Nota bene :**  Pour la colonie, je me suis inspiré de ce que j'ai pu lire de pire à propos des colonies rouges (au départ je voulais placer cette colonie en Moravie, région réputée pour ses colonies border-ligne). Elle n'est pas représentative de l'univers carcéral russe, mais des colonies délaissées par le FNSI et laissées au pouvoir d'une direction qui n'a rien à envié à Blatov (le directeur de la colonie n°2).

Pour les latrines, de l'expérience que j'ai acquise en Chine.

L'anecdote sur la Corée est véridique.

 

 

 


	8. Dévouements, devoirs et amitiés

 

* * *

 

 

 

Une alerte.

Machinalement, Brown baissa les bras, posa son arme, et regarda l'écran de son ordinateur. Son Tetrapad se mit à vibrer dans la poche de son MARPAT. Puissance maximale. Brown ouvrit sa poche et sortit le Tetrapad. Elle vérifia le vibreur. Elle le réglait toujours au minimum quand elle ne se trouvait pas en opération. Le volume sonore de l'alerte sur son portable lui sembla aussi plus fort. Ses yeux retombèrent sur les photos. Brown se traita d'abrutie. Elle devait les brûler avant de se faire sauter la tête, personne ne devait jamais voir ça. Elle négligea les alertes et rassembla les photos.

.

 

— Root, urgea Athéna.

— Je fais ce que je peux, grogna la jeune femme.

.

 

Le volume sonore de l'ordinateur monta soudain et le Tetrapad se mit à ramper sur le bureau d'Élisa.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce...

Une lueur jaillit soudain dans l'esprit du jeune lieutenant. Athéna. Qui d'autre pouvait ainsi détraquer à sa guise des appareils électroniques ? Elle savait, elle l'observait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait ? Brown sentit le cœur lui manquer. Ses yeux coururent d'un endroit à l'autre de la pièce. Où ? Où se dissimulaient les caméras, les micros ? Elle fixa d'un regard de bête traquée et affolée, son Tetrapad et son ordinateur. Les témoins de sa vie, les violeurs de son intimité.

L'alerte sonnait dans le vide, le Tetrapad atteignit le bord du bureau et tomba sur le sol. Il continua à vibrer, à avancer par petits bonds désordonnés. Brown bondit pour se tenir hors de sa portée. Puis elle resta figée. Les yeux fixés sur l'objet maléfique.

.

 

— Élisa, réagissez... regardez vos alertes. Bougez-vous. Non, non, non... Si jamais elle lève les yeux sur son arme... Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? s'affola Root.

— Root ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Athéna avait appelé Root alors qu'elle surfait sur Internet, installée sur la table de la salle à manger dans la maison que la jeune femme avait acquise à Laval deux ans auparavant, juste après avoir inscrit Genrika au club de Hockey. Il fallait quatre heures pour, du lac de la Prune, rejoindre l'aréna Martin St Louis où Genrika suivait ses entraînements. En été, Root effectuait le trajet de bon cœur. Genrika s'installait à l'arrière de la Jeep Wrangler, elle y regardait des films, elle travaillait ou elle lisait. Selon le calendrier des entraînements et des compétitions, elles restaient une ou plusieurs nuits à Laval, puis elles rentraient. En hiver, quand les chutes de neige devenaient trop abondantes, elles s'installaient à Laval.

 

* * *

 

Root avait trouvé une maison miraculeusement isolée à un quart d'heure à pieds de l'aréna. Des champs s'étendaient au nord de la villa, des champs qui ne seraient pas vendus pour y construire des logements par centaines — Root s'en était assuré — et la propriété bénéficiait d'une vaste jardin clôturé qui assurait intimité, discrétion et une grande liberté d'action.

La villa était de taille modeste, construite sur deux niveaux. Les chambres, dont une suite parentale équipée d'une salle d'eau, un bureau destiné à Genrika et une grande salle de bain se trouvaient au premier étage. Le rez-de-chaussée accueillait un grand séjour avec un coin salle à manger et un coin salon. Root avait réaménagé le garage qui s'y trouvait initialement en une luxueuse cuisine. Un petit plaisir dont elle rêvait depuis longtemps. Un garage avait été construit attenant à la maison. Au sous-sol, des appareils électroniques, des ordinateurs et du matériel informatique se disputaient l'espace avec des équipements de sport. Un choix qui étonna Genrika.

— Root, c'est bizarre ton idée.

— Quelle idée ? demanda Root qui faisait visiter sa nouvelle acquisition à une Genrika mi-enthousiaste mi-grognon.

— De ne pas avoir prévu deux salles séparées. Et puis, il y a du super matériel ici.

— Je te fais confiance.

— Ah, euh... Ouais, merci. C'est vrai que ton matériel informatique est top, mais je te parlais des trucs de sport.

Root détailla le tapis de course, le rameur, le banc de musculation, le marcheur, la bicyclette, les différents sacs de frappe, la barre de traction, les tatamis délimitant aussi bien un espace pour les étirements et la musculation que pour les entraînements d'arts martiaux.

— Tu n'es pas vraiment fan de musculation, Root. Pour le tatami, c'est cool, mais tout le reste ?

— Euh... Je pensais que...

Root croisa le regard de Genrika.

— C'est pour elle, s'assombrit Genrika.

— Tu fais de la musculation au hockey. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais apprécier d'avoir du matériel à ta disposition à la maison.

— Je n'en fais pas beaucoup, les entraîneurs trouvent que nous sommes trop jeunes pour passer des heures sur des postes de muscu. Et puis, ne te cherches pas d'excuses. Tu as acheté tout ça pour Shaw. C'est encore mieux qu'au Lac de la Prune.

— Ben...

C'était vrai.

Genrika afficha un air franchement contrarié. La tristesse qu'avait ressentie Genrika lors du départ de Shaw trois mois auparavant alternait déjà, à cette époque, avec des accès de découragement profond et de ressentiment violent. Elle n'avait pas besoin des explications de Root pour comprendre l'étrange disposition des lieux.

Root et son esprit tordu.

En aménageant le sous-sol, elle avait dû fantasmer à fond. Elle, en train de travailler sur ses ordis, Shaw en train de suer. Une heureuse distraction et une agréable détente quand l'esprit de Root menaçait d'exploser après des heures passées à coder. Genrika l'imaginait très bien, avec son petit air narquois, les jambes étendues devant elle, les pieds croisé, les yeux brillants, bavant d'admiration et de...

Elle était...

Dégoûtante.

— Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle reviendra un jour ? cracha méchamment Genrika. Qu'elle t'aime assez pour ça ?

Root n'avait rien répondu. Genrika parlait aussi pour elle. La jeune fille avait quitté le sous-sol en traitant Root de débile et en la fustigeant de se montrer aussi naïve. Elle avait quitté la maison. De longues heures durant.

Root avait retenu ses larmes et retrouvé, deux jours plus tard, dans le bureau où avait l'habitude de jouer et de travailler Genrika, des pochettes de jeux vidéo et des CD qu'elle n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Des jeux récents : The rise of tomb raider, Skyrim, Mafia 3, Battlefield, Dark soul III, Deus-Ex. Pourquoi des pochettes et des DVD ? Genrika jouait sur PC, elle pouvait très bien télécharger, légalement ou pas, ces jeux sur des plate-formes. Root avait examiné les disques. Elle connaissait les jeux qu'avait choisis Genrika. Pas les groupes ou les chanteurs qui figuraient sur les albums. Genrika était entrée alors que Root glissait un CD dans le lecteur pour l'écouter. Root avait tourné la tête dans sa direction. Genrika avait posé les yeux sur les pochettes. Son expression avait glissé.

D'accord.

— Le résultat d'une petite razzia ? demanda Root.

La jeune fille avait rougi. Elle était dans un bon jour. Un rap aux paroles ordurières s'était déversé dans les baffles.

— Ouah... ! avait laissé échapper Root.

Genrika était devenue écarlate.

— Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de musique, fit Root.

— Je n'aime pas.

Root s'empara d'une pochette de jeu.

— Mais ça, par contre, je sais que tu aimes.

— Oui, répondit Genrika dans un murmure.

— Donc, tu voles des jeux dans des magasins, des jeux que tu peux facilement acquérir sur Internet et des disque que tu n'aimes pas ?

— Je... Root, je...

— Pff, Gen... fit Root en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

— Tu... euh, tu veux que j'aille les rendre ?

— Ah ! Oui, excellente idée, Gen, s'exclama Root. Tu as été assez douée pour ne pas te faire pincer par le service de sécurité de l'endroit où tu as volé tout ça, ce dont je te félicite, et tu veux maintenant aller te faire remarquer en rendant le produit de ton larcin. À combien se chiffre ta petite sortie ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Huit cent dollars, neuf cent ?

Genrika blêmit, jamais elle n'aurait cru la somme si importante.

— Tu es privée de jeux pendant dix jours, en ligne ou pas, casual ou pas. Et en dehors de tes cours, je t'interdis d'utiliser ton ordinateur et de surfer sur Internet.

— Root...

— Ne me déçois pas, Gen. Et ne commets surtout pas la bêtise de croire que tu peux contourner ta punition.

— Je ne le ferai pas.

Genrika était décidément dans un excellent jour.

 

* * *

 

Root fixait son écran d'ordinateur d'air perdu et désespéré. Genrika chercha de l'air. L'angoisse lui tordit les entrailles. Une seule personne avait le pouvoir de mettre Root dans cet état.

— Tu as des nouvelles de Sameen ? Elle est en danger ?

— Non, non, répondit Root. C'est... merde, Athéna, s'il te plaît, la supplia Root.

— Mais explique, exigea Genrika en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Elle regarda l'écran. Une femme en treillis militaire se tenait immobile, debout, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Une chose horrible. Genrika l'aurait trouvé sympathique et avenante si la jeune femme n'avait pas semblé littéralement horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait.

— Il y a quoi par terre ?

— Son Tetrapad.

— Il va exploser ?

— Non.

Root ne lui donnerait pas plus d'explications. Genrika en voulait plus, savoir ce qui bouleversait autant Root que cette femme :

— Qui est-ce ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

— Élisa... C'est Élisa, elle va se tuer, répondit machinalement Root. Je lui ai envoyé des alertes pour la détourner de son projet, mais elle s'en fout et je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Genrika essaya de se remémorer qui pouvait répondre au prénom d'Élisa. Le Marines ? L'officier que Shaw trouvait cool ? Celle avec qui elle avait fait équipe sur un ring en Irak et à Bethesda ? Elle avait vu quelques photos, mais elle l'avait imaginée grande, râblé et massive. Elle ne pouvait rien dire sur sa taille et l'uniforme n'était pas très seyant, mais la femme n'avait rien de massive ni de râblée et Genrika aimait beaucoup sa coupe de cheveux. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

— C'est Élisa Brown ?

— Oui.

Gagné. La suite maintenant :

— Elle est seule ?

— Oui.

— Envoie-lui quelqu'un. Elle ne va pas se suicider si elle n'est pas seule.

Ce que les adultes pouvaient se montrer débiles parfois.

Root se remit à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

.

 

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

— On les tient ! On les tient, mon lieutenant ! criait le sergent.

Il n'avait pas frappé, il était rentré en courant, il beuglait comme un veau et avait jeté aux ronces tout ce qui avait trait à la discipline. Brown tourna la tête vers lui, le sergent Carlson ne portait même pas de chaussures, il était pied-nu.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes pied-nu dans mon bureau, sergent ?

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps ! C'était trop important, haleta-t-il sous le coup de l'émotion. Ils ont été repérés, pratiquement à la frontière du Mali, au nord-est.

— Mais qui ? s'énerva Brown.

Son Tetrapad vibrait toujours, son ordinateur sonnait toujours.

— Attendez deux secondes, demanda-t-elle au sergent.

Elle retourna prestement les photos qui se trouvait sur son bureau, les glissèrent dans leur enveloppe et rangea celle-ci dans un tiroir. Elle se baissa ensuite pour ramasser et éteindre son Tetrapad, et se pencha sur son ordinateur. Elle agita sa souris pour éclairer l'écran et cliqua sur le message d'alerte. Elle s'assit aussitôt et invita de la main le sergent à en faire de même en face d'elle.

— Le Groupe de Soutien à l'Islam et aux Musulmans... ? Ceux qui ont attaqué une patrouille nigérienne la semaine dernière et qui ont disparus des radars ?

— Oui, oui, confirma fébrilement le sergent.

— Ils sont plus nombreux que ce que nous avaient dit les les soldats nigériens qui sont revenus. Ils préparent un mauvais coup.

— Vous croyez à une revanche ?

Brown releva les yeux.

— Ansar el Din et MUJAO tenaient la région en 2012, expliqua le sergent Carlson. Ils se sont fait virer par une coalition qui comptait dans ses rangs, les Nigériens, les Français, les Tchadiens et les Maliens.

— Les Français et les Nigériens ont reprit le contrôle de la boucle du Niger, les Maliens et les Tchadiens se sont chargés de Menaka et d'Andéramboukane.

— Les islamistes ont tenté une attaque sur Oualam un peu plus tard. les Nigériens ont perdu pas mal d''hommes dans la bataille, mais les islamistes ne sont pas restés.

— Mmm.

— Et il y a une semaine, les Français ont tué le chef d'une Katiba au Mali.

— Al Mansour ag Elkassim, précisa Brown. Il faut prévenir les bérets verts, ils verront quoi faire avec les Nigériens et les Français.

Le sergent afficha une mine déçue.

— Nous ne sommes pas là pour assurer ce genre de mission, Carlson.

— Je sais, mon lieutenant. Mais après ce que nous avons fait en juillet, souffla-t-il. Ça me met un peu les nerfs de me faire chambrer par les bérets verts.

Brown attendit qu'il précisât la nature des plaisanteries dont la compagnie Fox était la cible.

— Bah, vous savez comment c'est, mon lieutenant, répondit Carlson en faisait la moue. Nous sommes des Marines, on ne participe pas à des missions sur le terrain, alors...

Alors, Carlson n'irait pas plus loin. Tout avait été bon pour ces crétins de bérets verts. Le sergent ne remettait pas en cause leurs qualités militaires. Ils faisaient du bon boulot ici. Enfin, ils profitaient surtout de la présence des Français pour ne pas trop se mouiller. Si les bérets verts avaient été honnêtes, ou intelligents, ils ne se seraient pas trop vanté de leurs prouesses au Sahel. Ils faisaient plutôt acte de présence qu'autre chose. Les États-Unis affirmaient grâce à eux, leurs prétentions sur un continent qu'ils connaissaient très mal. Les bérets verts menaient essentiellement des missions de reconnaissance et de surveillance, et ils ne s'illustraient pas beaucoup par leur courage et leur investissement sur le terrain. Les autochtones ne s'y trompaient pas. Quand ça chauffait, ils n'appelaient pas les bérets verts en renfort. Ils sollicitaient l'aide des Français ou des copains d'à côté.

Les bérets verts auraient eu le bon nez de s'écraser. C'était trop présager de leur sagesse et de leur modestie. L'arrivée d'une compagnie Marines dans leur petit carré protégé les avait inquiétés. On ne leur faisait plus confiance ? On leur envoyait des donneurs de leçons ?

Ils s'étaient rassuré quand ils avaient compris que Foley et ses hommes n'avaient pas été envoyés en mission spéciale, qu'ils étaient là pour jouer aux potiches auprès des Nigériens et des forces étrangères. Que leur officier commandant n'était pas un capitaine, mais un simple premier lieutenant. Et une femme.

Le lieutenant avait mis au pas les Français en montrant ce dont elle était capable sur un ring et ceux-ci, du simple troufion au capitaine Aubert, la respectaient aussi bien comme soldat, que comme officier, ou comme femme. Les bérets verts en revanche... Foley leur aurait, les après les autres, infligé la déculottée de leur vie sur un ring qu'ils la considéraient encore avec mépris.

Carlson admirait les performances physiques et sportives du lieutenant Foley, il se demandait combien de bérets verts pouvait la battre au chrono sur un parcours du combattant, et Carlson n'oublierait jamais qu'elle avait bravé les balles pour sauver un de ses hommes, qu'il l'avait vue courir avec ce même homme en travers de ses épaules sous le feu ennemi, qu'elle avait été blessée, mais qu'elle était quand même partie à l'assaut et que la journée mal engagée avait finie par une victoire et aucune perte à déploré dans leur unité. Esposito en avait pleuré de savoir que Foley repartait en opération sans lui.

Si le premier sergent Carlson n'avait pas cassé la gueule de tous les bérets verts qui avaient mis en doute les qualités d'officier et de soldat du lieutenant Foley, c'était simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas essuyer les remontrances qui s'en suivraient. L'officier aussi sympathique qu'elle pût paraître, attachait beaucoup d'importance au règlement et elle attendait de ses hommes une très stricte observance de la discipline. Carlson était son bras droit et un exemple pour les hommes sous son commandement. Foley l'appréciait. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle changeât d'avis à ce sujet.

— Je vais d'abord prévenir le capitaine Sfeir, selon ce qu'il dira, j'irai voir ensuite le capitaine Aubert et le capitaine Samba.

— Vous voulez une voiture ?

— Oui, j'irai plus vite.

Carlson se leva et salua réglementairement. La porte se referma sur lui. Brown posa la main sur son Berreta et le replaça dans son holster. Elle n'avait pas détruit les photos. Elle devait informer les bérets verts et les Français qu'un important groupe de djihadistes se déplaçait vers Andéramboukane. Après, elle verrait. Elle ressortie l'enveloppe du tiroir de son bureau et la rangea dans le coffre-fort où elle conservait des documents confidentiels.

 

* * *

 

Genrika frappa des mains.

— Tu vois ça a marché, se félicita-t-elle.

— Oui, pour l'instant.

— Tu crois que...

— Une urgence requière son attention et... Aty, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que l'enveloppe contenait ?

Athéna lui raconta. Elle ne savait pas ce que contenait l'enveloppe quand Élisa Brown l'avait ouverte. Elle avait vu la jeune femme se décomposer et c'était seulement quand elle les avait posées sur son bureau qu'Athéna avait pu régler la caméra pour savoir ce qu'elles représentaient.

— Mais... commença Root.

— Les Seychellois sont équipés de matériels et de logiciels russes, l'éclaira Athéna.

— Ah...

Root se rembrunit. Élisa ne lui avait jamais paru suicidaire, cependant la combinaison de divers éléments disparates et sans trop de rapport les uns avec les autres avaient amené le jeune lieutenant à perdre pied. Élisa ne commettrait pas de bêtise tant que son devoir l'appellerait et qu'elle n'aurait pas détruit les photos. Elle ne prendrait jamais le risque que quelqu'un les découvrît après sa mort. Mais après...

— Samaritain, c'est lui qui lui a envoyé les photos ?

— Un de ses agents.

Root n'avait pas trouvé le programmateur. Elle n'avait même pas encore éliminé son virus. Elle s'était amusée à rencontrer un adversaire qui la poussait à se dépasser et, pour cette raison, elle avait développé une certaine forme d'estime à son égard, mais s'il contribuait à détruire et à mettre en danger les gens qu'elle aimait, elle oublierait l'informaticien et elle ne le considérerait plus que comme une marionnette de Samaritain. Une de ces poupées vaudoues dont on ne détruit l'influence maléfique qu'en les réduisant en cendre dans un feu purificateur. Sans pitié et sans regrets.

Par sa faute, Élisa Brown se tenait au bord d'un précipice mortel. Root ne se contenterait pas de rendre inoffensif le virus qui rejetait Athéna hors des réseaux russes, elle allait retrouver son créateur et lui flanquer une balle dans la tête. Après lui avoir arraché tous ses secrets.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda Genrika, qui avait vu une froide colère et une encore plus froide détermination se peindre sur les traits Root et envahir son regard.

— Rien de spécial, éluda Root.

— Pourquoi elle veut se tuer ?

— Je ne sais pas trop.

— Il y a quoi sur les photos ?

— Rien de vraiment bien important

— Pff... souffla Genrika vexée que Root la prît pour une gamine doublée d'une imbécile.

— Désolée, Gen. J'aime beaucoup cette femme et...

— Sameen disait qu'elle était cool.

— Elle, euh...

— Sans rire, Root, si tu ne veux rien me dire, laisse tomber. Garde tes secrets.

Genrika se leva. Fâchée. Root la retint par la main et la força à se retourner vers elle.

— Gen... Quand j'ai libéré, Sam, il y a deux ans et demi, j'ai libéré avec, trois autres personnes avec elle. Un agent du gouvernement, un agent israélien et Élisa.

Genrika se rassit.

— Elle a été torturée comme Sameen ?

— Moins longtemps, mais oui.

— Et elle, euh... elle déconne autant qu'elle ?

Root fronça les sourcils :

— C'est Lee qui t'a appris à parler comme ça, ou les filles de ton équipe ?

— Pff, ce que tu peux être vieux jeu. C'est Shaw qui m'a appris à parler comme ça.

— Shaw ?

— Tout le mon...

Genrika se reprit. Si elle voulait obtenir des informations, ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de provoquer Root.

— Excuse-moi, Root. Mais, et Élisa ? Elle fait n'importe quoi comme Sameen ? Elle se déteste ?

— Non. Elle est restée moins longtemps et elle a été suivie par un médecin. Elle ne ressemble pas à Sameen. Elles sont très différentes. C'est quelqu'un de très équilibré, mais... Je ne sais pas, je crois que je l'ai sur-estimée.

— C'était elle l'agent du FBI chargée de la protection de la mère d'Alma, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Aty, ces photos, elles sont vraiment compromettantes ? demanda Root.

— Non. Elles montrent qu'Élisa et Maria sont complices, qu'elles sont très proches l'une de l'autre, mais objectivement, elles n'en disent pas plus.

— Oui, mais...

Mais Maria possédait un passé sulfureux et Élisa de part son métier, son grade et sa fonction était tenue de se montrer exemplaire.

— Root, s'impatienta Genrika.

— J'ai envoyé Maria chez un ami de Shaw.

— Je le connais ?

— Non, c'est un ami d'avant. Celui que nous sommes allées sauver à Cleveland.

— Mmm.

— Maria avait besoin de se poser. C'était l'endroit parfait. Elle a invité Élisa à la rejoindre.

— Mmm.

— Élisa n'allait pas bien.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, fit Root en secouant la tête.

— Et Aty, elle sait ?

— …

— Non, répondit Athéna via l'implant de Root. Les taux de probabilités les plus élevés concernent une rechute liée à sa détention ou un problème conjugal.

— Conjugal ? tiqua Root.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'Élisa Brown s'était mariée.

— Oui.

— De quel genre ?

.

 

Athéna ne savait pas tout, mais elle en avait assez entendu et assez vu pour savoir qu'Élisa Brown avait épousé un mauvais parti. Mais ça, Athéna s'en était aperçu bien après qu'Élisa fût tombée amoureuse et bien après son mariage.

Aussi bien que la jeune femme et ses proches, Athéna avait été bernée, trompée. Victime des apparences et des talents de dissimulation dont usait Jonathan Foley avec maestria.

Jonathan Foley était un homme charmant, attentionné et parfaitement bien intégré dans la société. Il dirigeait une agence immobilière florissante à Saint Augustine et bénéficiait d'une excellente réputation.

Quand Élisa était revenue du Mexique, Jonathan lui avait fait une cour discrète et déterminé. Il s'était montré attentionné, tolérant et respectueux. Athéna avait rapidement conclu qu'il ne flirtait pas. Qu'il était sincèrement épris de la jeune femme, et Élisa, d'abord indifférente, répondit très vite à ses avances. À ses sentiments. Elle était tombée amoureuse. Une fois assuré qu'elle répondrait favorablement, Jonathan l'avait demandé en mariage. Élisa avait dit oui. Sans délai. Spontanément. Sincèrement.

Athéna avait calculé un taux de compatibilité très élevé entre les deux amoureux. Prometteur d'un avenir radieux. Élisa avait oublié dans les bras de son amoureux, la mélancolie et les humeurs sombres qu'elle avait rapportés du Mexique. Elle avait semblé comblée et heureuse, et Jonathan respirait la joie de vivre.

Et puis, la machine s'était grippée. Et Athéna avait revu tous ses calculs.

Tout d'abord, les parents d'Élisa ne comprirent pas son refus du mariage religieux. Athéna non plus. Brown n'était pas une catholique pratiquante et elle ne s'était jamais montrée très assidue aux services religieux, mais son parcours militaire montrait clairement que ses croyances et sa foi guidaient ses prises de décisions et son attitude envers les autres, qu'elle y puisait aussi son courage et sa force quand les situations devenaient critiques.

Ensuite, Athéna nota à son mariage, l'absence de tous ceux qui avaient partagé sa vie entre juin 2016 et juillet 2017. Elle ne les avait pas invités. Ni Maria Alvarez qu'elle aimait beaucoup, ni Sameen Shaw qu'elle estimait, ni Root à qui elle vouait une reconnaissance éternelle pour l'avoir délivrée des griffes de Samaritain, ni Jack Muller, ni les Russes, ni les policiers, tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes qu'elle considéraient comme des frères et des sœurs d'armes. Comme des amis. Parfois plus.

Élisa n'avait envoyé aucun carton d'invitation à personne. Pas même aux Marines avec qui elles entretenaient des relations depuis des années.

Ses parents s'étaient chargé de la famille et de leurs amis. Jonathan de ses camarades d'école. De certains d'entre eux. La trentaine d'autres personnes présentes au mariage étaient tous des amis et des connaissances de Jonathan.

Athéna n'avait trouvé aucune explication logique ni aux mensonges d'Élisa concernant son refus du mariage religieux ni à l'absence totale des gens qui, en dehors de sa famille et de ceux qu'avait invités Jonathan, comptaient ou avaient compté dans sa vie. Le mariage s'était déroulé sur deux jours. Jonathan et les parents des deux jeunes mariés avaient organisé une grande et fastueuse réception le samedi soir, et le dimanche, les invités s'étaient retrouvé chez les parents d'Élisa pour un brunch entre plage, farniente et barbecue géant. Un mariage grandiose qu'Élisa avait curieusement tenu aussi secret que si elle s'était mariée à la va-vite et sans témoins à Las Vegas.

Pourquoi ?

Tout montrait qu'elle aimait son mari.

S'il était difficile d'échapper à l'attention passive d'Athéna, il était encore plus difficile d'échapper à son attention active. Shaw avait vécu dans le désert et la forêt, Athéna l'avait perdue, mais les villes, les villages, et les habitations privées regorgeaient d'ordinateurs, de téléphones, de tablettes, de système de sécurités, d'écrans, et d'objets connectés. Autant de moyens mis à la disposition de l'IA pour observer et analyser. Pour mettre à jour et à nu les comportements et les vices cachés.

Jonathan ne ressemblait en rien à l'homme que connaissaient ses amis. Ni à l'homme qu'appréciaient les parents d'Élisa. Ni à l'homme qu'Ethan, le jeune frère de Maria, considérait comme son ami. Ni à l'homme qu'aimait Élisa.

Athéna avait connu Élisa Brown le jour de sa libération. Elle avait consulté les archives relatives à la jeune femme, toutes celles qu'elle avait pu trouver depuis sa naissance. Le disque qu'avait dérobé Root lors de la libération de Shaw lui avait plus tard donné accès aux simulations qu'avait programmées Samaritain pour le jeune officier des Marines.

Tout ce qu'en pensait Maria Alvarez, tout ce qu'en pensait Sameen Shaw, mais aussi Root, le sergent Muller, les Russes, Terrence Beale, ses officiers supérieurs, ses anciens instructeurs, les hommes qui avaient servi sous son commandement, ses anciens amis de Butler Beach correspondaient en tous points à la personnalité de la jeune femme. Sympathique, simple, sportive, modeste, joyeuse, équilibrée, loyale, dévouée, sérieuse, tenace, volontaire, consciencieuse et disciplinée. Officier compétent, sœur attentionnée, enfant facile, amie agréable, elle menait une vie réglée, s'adonnait à une sexualité discrète, saine et sereine, et se montrait parfois étonnamment réservée et pudique dans ses affections. Presque timide.

Elle adorait surfer, elle s'était construit une belle réputation en Floride et on l'avait mainte fois poussée à s'engager dans le circuit professionnel. Élisa surfait pour le plaisir et elle n'avait jamais adhéré à la tendance qui poussait les surfeuses à se vendre comme mannequin ou comme icône sexy. Elle avait le physique et le niveau pour figurer à la une des magasines, juchée sur sa planche, la peau bronzée, les fessiers rebondis séparées l'un de l'autre par la ficelle d'un string minimaliste. Brown surfait parfois en maillot de bain, mais le plus souvent en boardshort et en rashgard, ou protégée par une combinaison. Elle n'avait jamais tenu de blog et si les grands réseaux sociaux avaient existé avant qu'elle ne s'engageât dans les Marines elle n'aurait jamais posté ce que les filles pro ou pas, postaient maintenant sur Instagram.

La part d'ombre que portait chacun en lui ne s'était jamais manifesté avant ses retours de mission pour l'USMC. Ensuite, Élisa était devenue plus mélancolique, son regard sur le monde et l'humanité s'était assombri. Sa sensibilité s'était exacerbée.

Une bagarre à Butler l'avait conduite au poste de police. Élisa avait compris qu'elle pouvait s'adonner à la violence et elle avait préféré ensuite ne plus tenter le diable. Elle ne sortait plus dans les bars quand elle revenait à Butler. Elle surfait parfois avec Ryan et Jonathan. Elle les avait évités après sa détention au Nouveau-Mexique. Mais elle n'avait pas changé, et si elle s'était découvert de nouvelles faiblesses, elle surveillait sévèrement sa consommation d'alcool et son comportement vis à vis des autres.

Athéna retrouvait Élisa Brown telle qu'elle avait toujours été, quand elle se trouvait au Camp Lejeune ou qu'elle partait en opération. À l'ombre de son mari, le jeune officier s'étiolait. Tout ce qui définissait Élisa Brown s'effaçait au profit d'une femme instable, influençable, craintive, faible, introvertie et soumise.

Ses deux personnalités avaient un temps coexisté indépendamment l'une de l'autre. Quand Élisa commença à boire, à accepter de consommer de la drogue, à se prêter à des fantasmes qui allaient à l'encontre de ses habitudes et de sa sensibilité — le couple s'ébattait dans les endroits les plus divers et Athéna avait parfois été le témoin involontaire de leurs étreintes — Athéna prévit que la jeune femme prendrait enfin conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre avec son mari. Qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui, et lui pour elle. Qu'elle n'était pas heureuse et que son mariage la détruisait à petit feu.

Ses prévisions ne se réalisèrent pas. Au contraire. L'amour et la dépendance affective d'Élisa envers Jonathan se renforcèrent.

Le premier lieutenant Brown commença à douter. De sa valeur. De sa vocation.

À quinze ans Élisa Brown avait décidé d'être militaire. Elle s'était renseignée sur Internet, avait un temps pensée s'engager dans la Navy parce qu'elle aimait la mer, puis son choix s'était porté sur l'USMC. Les missions étaient variées, le corps d'armée prestigieux, la sélection draconienne. Élisa aimait les défis, l'USMC lui en proposait un avant même d'être intégrée. Elle avait sollicité un contact et rencontré deux Marines qui habitaient, l'un à Orlando, l'autre à Jackson-ville. Un homme et une femme. Un sergent et un caporal. Élisa voulait confronter leurs deux avis.

Le physique athlétique d'Élisa parla en sa faveur. Le sergent s'intéressa à ses performances sportives, l'encouragea à continuer de s'entraîner et à participer à des compétitions de surf. Elle repartit de chez lui avec la liste des aptitudes physiques nécessaires à la réussite du test d'aptitude. Le caporal lui parla d'exemplarité, d'honneur et de force de caractère. Elle insista pour que la jeune fille finît ses études secondaires. Brillamment, avait-elle précisé.

Élisa avait d'abord rencontré le sergent, quand elle rentra de sa visite chez le caporal, elle avait définitivement arrêté ses projets d'avenir. L'armée était sa vocation. Une vocation qu'elle n'avait jamais remise en question.

Jusqu'à son mariage avec Jonathan Foley.

Elle avait d'abord demandé un congé à Beale. Athéna ne s'était pas trop inquiétée. Élisa était revenue fragilisée du Mexique et elle avait pensé que la jeune femme cherchait une stabilité que lui imposerait la discipline de vie qu'elle mènerait au Camp Lejeune.

L'IA s'inquiéta quand le premier lieutenant Foley commença à douter de ses qualités d'officier et que les remarques pernicieuses de son mari à propos de son engagement dans l'armée se multiplièrent, relayé bientôt par les parents d'Élisa et son frère. Jonathan s'invitait fréquemment chez Barbara et James Brown en l'absence de sa femme. Il soupirait après elle, se plaignait, sans en avoir l'air, de son absence et de son indifférence, il planta subtilement en eux la graine de leur désir d'être grand-parent. Ethan était encore jeune et il ne se marierait pas avant d'avoir fini ses études, mais Élisa était mariée et elle avait trente-et-un ans. La graine germa et les parents d'Élisa, à chaque fois qu'elle leur rendait visite, lui parlaient de Jonathan, de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir un mari tel que lui, de la peine que lui causait les absences de sa femme, et du futur bébé. Des futurs bébés qu'elle devait se dépêcher de concevoir. Pour Ethan, Jonathan se montra moins subtil. Ils partaient souvent surfer ensemble, boire un verre en ville. Ethan devint son confident privilégié, après tout Jonathan aimait sa sœur.

— Ne tombe jamais amoureux d'un militaire, lui répétait-il si souvent en riant qu'Ethan en vint à réviser la fierté qu'il ressentait d'avoir pour sœur, un brillant premier lieutenant multi-médaillée pour acte de bravoure, et courage face à l'ennemi.

Athéna avait compilé ses données et Ryan n'avait pas éteint son téléphone quand il avait parlé à Élisa sur la plage. Elle retrouva « toutes les filles » que Ryan avait assuré avoir été détruites par Jonathan. Toutes les filles sauf deux. L'une s'était noyée après une soirée trop arrosée et l'autre s'était suicidée peu après que Jonathan eût rompu leur relation.

Les parents d'Élisa, son frère, ses anciennes amoureuses, Élisa ? Jonathan les avait tous séduits. Ses amantes ? Ils les avaient toutes transformées. Détruites. Soumises à ses désirs de domination.

Pourquoi Élisa ne le quittait pas ? Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer ?

Athéna avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Elle venait aussi de mentir à Root.

.

 

— Aty ? Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Il y a un problème avec son mari ?

— Selon les critères d'études, son mari correspond au profil d'un pervers-manipulateur.

Root fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a répondu ? demanda Genrika.

— Le mari d'Élisa est un pervers-manipulateur.

Genrika contempla la jeune femme qui venait de se rasseoir devant son bureau.

— Le père de Mia est comme ça.

— Mia ?

— Une fille du hockey. Elle dit que c'est un vrai salaud et qu'il a beaucoup fait souffrir sa mère. Elle dit aussi qu'il raconte des tas de saloperies sur elle et qu'il était violent.

Root se tourna vers elle.

— On est dans la même équipe depuis deux ans. Tu sais, on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble. On se raconte pas mal notre vie dans les vestiaires ou quand on part en déplacement pour les matchs.

— Mmm. Aty, continua Root. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

— Élisa était amoureuse. Elle aime toujours son mari et il n'a jamais mis sa vie en danger.

— Mais...

— C'est sa vie, Root.

— Mais elle n'est pas heureuse, c'est pour cela qu'elle a appelé Maria et qu'elle a accepté de la rejoindre aux Seychelles. Elle ne lui a peut-être pas parlé, parce qu'elle n'a pas osé, mais je suis sûre qu'elle est en train de se remettre en question.

— Et si je t'avais prévenue, qu'aurais-tu fait ?

— Je serais aller la voir.

— Elle ne t'aurait pas écoutée. Et elle n'a pas manqué de se tuer à cause de son mari, mais à cause des photos, parce que...

— Parce qu'elle ne veut pas exposer Maria et qu'elle craint que sa carrière soit fichue si sa hiérarchie soupçonne qu'elle entretient une liaison adultère. Avec une femme aussi sulfureuse que Maria en plus.

Sulfureuse ? Houa, Genrika, nota virtuellement l'adjectif dans un coin de son esprit. Elle avait fait quelques recherches sur Maria Alvarez, mais rien ne lui avait laissé présager qu'elle méritait cet adjectif.

— Aty, tu ne la lâches pas et tu me tiens au courant. J'aimerais bien aussi discuter plus sérieusement de son mari.

— Je la surveille, je te tiens au courant, mais tu ne sauras rien de la vie intime d'Élisa.

Root se renfrogna.

— Je ne veux pas que tu ailles voir Jonathan Foley et que tu lui exprimes à ta manière ce que tu penses de lui et de son comportement.

— Parce que si tu me racontais ce que tu sais, c'est ce que je ferais ?

— Oui.

— Pourcentage ?

— 99,04 %

— Moyens mis en œuvre ?

— Root.

— Si tu ne me dis pas, je prends ce soir l'avion pour l'endroit où il habite et je vais lui coller deux balles dans les ménisques.

Root entra dans le système du département de la défense, puis elle pirata la base données de l'armée.

— T'es super rapide, admira Genrika.

— Je connais bien leurs sites.

— Root... la mit en garde Athéna.

— Mmm, Élisa Brown, épouse Foley, mariée le 18 novembre 2017. La petite cachottière, elle n'a invité personne, et elle fêtera ses noces de coton demain.

— C'est quoi ça les noces de coton ?

— Premier anniversaire de mariage.

— Ah...

— Tu ne savais pas ?

— Non.

— Une tradition héritée des calvinistes. Eux ne fêtaient que les noces d'argent, les noces d'or et les noces de diamant, le dix-neuvième siècle a rajouté des matières pour chaque année de mariage.

— C'est amusant.

— Tiens, se félicita Root d'un ton provocateur. J'ai trouvé l'adresse de Jonathan Foley.

L'écran devint noir.

— Aty ! protesta Root.

— Ça suffit, Root.

— Tu ne m'as pas donné ce que je voulais.

— Recours direct à une arme à feu : 7,56 % recours à des moyens plus subtils 92,44 %. Dans le cas d'un recours aux moyens plus subtils : recours à un teaser : 73,95 % recours à une seringue hypodermique 26,05 %. Tu veux plus de détails ?

— Tu as lancé des simulations sur les moyens que j'emploierais ensuite ?

— Oui.

Root grimaça avec fierté.

— Et... ? voulut-elle savoir.

— Tu adopterais le comportement qui m'avait fait hésiter à te choisir comme interface.

Root leva facétieusement les sourcils.

— Tu n'as jamais hésité, affirma-t-elle sans peur de se tromper.

— Parce que je savais que tu m'écouterais.

— Tu crois que j'ai changé ?

— Tu as beaucoup changé, Root.

— Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

— Tu sais très bien que si.

— Et tu crois que je ne t'écouterais pas ?

— Tu ne m'as pas toujours écoutée, tu m'as déjà menacée et tu m'as soumise au chantage.

— Parce que c'était important, se défendit Root.

— C'était surtout dangereux. Et si tu tues ou que tu tortures Jonathan Foley, tu causeras plus de mal que de bien à Élisa.

— D'accord, pour l'instant je laisse tomber, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne me pencherai pas sur leur cas ensuite.

Écouter une conversation quand on avait que les demandes et aucune réponse permettait de mettre à l'épreuve, son imagination si on voulait s'amuser, son esprit de déduction si on désirait reconstituer la partie du discours qui manquait. Genrika avait appris à connaître Root.

.

 

Vivre avec elle impliquait, tout comme Shaw l'avait expérimenté avant elle, de vivre avec Athéna. Root ne percevait pas seulement l'IA comme une personne, elle vivait avec elle. Physiquement.

Genrika ne s'en était pas rendu compte quand elle avait connu Root, d'abord parce qu'elle n'avait vécu avec elle que quelques semaines et qu'ensuite, soit parce que Shaw avait été présente, soit parce que Genrika avait été si fâchée contre Root qu'elle l'avait ostracisée, soit parce qu'Alma, Lee et Khatareh avait capté son attention au dépens de la jeune femme.

Root parlait à Athéna, l'IA s'adressait certainement à elle, mais cela n'avait pas conduit Genrika à se poser de sérieuses questions sur la santé mentale de celle qu'elle était bien obligée de considérer comme sa tutrice. Mais deux mois après le départ de Shaw, Genrika s'était retrouvée seule avec Root.

Et Athéna.

Genrika communiquait volontiers avec l'IA. Devant son ordinateur, sur son téléphone. Root discutait à voix-haute avec celle-ci en faisant la cuisine, en courant, quand elle lisait ou qu'elle faisait le ménage. Elle la prenait à témoin pour une phrase qui l'avait ravie dans le livre qu'elle lisait, pour la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur un meuble, pour le temps qu'il faisait. Elle lui demandait son avis sur une recette de cuisine ou sur la tenue qu'elle portait, sur une décision qu'elle avait à prendre concernant Genrika.

Genrika s'y était habitué, mais parfois, elle se retournait encore pour voir à qui Root s'adressait. Pour voir Athéna. Elle se morigénait à chaque fois de sa naïveté et grommelant que Root finirait par la rendre aussi folle qu'elle. Parce que, évidemment, même si Genrika ne possédait pas d'implant, elle se surprenait parfois elle aussi à interpeller l'IA à haute voix. Particulièrement si un différent l'opposait à Root. Qu'il fût amical ou qu'il ne le fût pas. Athéna ne lui répondait pas si Genrika ne se trouvait pas devant un ordinateur ou un écran et elle lui répondait encore moins si, excédée par une fin de non-recevoir, Genrika sortait son téléphone et réitérait ses doléances impatiemment. Root souriait narquoisement, et si Genrika n'était pas dans un bon jour, la jeune fille bouillait d'une rage impuissante. Persuadée que Root et l'IA se moquaient d'elle.

Athéna avait tancé Root pour son attitude. À la suite d'une scène particulièrement pénible, Athéna avait attendu que Genrika se calmât pour la contacter et lui assurer qu'elle ne prenait jamais partie dans les querelles qui l'opposait à Root. Genrika ne l'avait pas crue :

— Tu lui parles tout le temps, tu lui donnes l'heure, les prévisions météorologiques, tu la conseilles quand elle fait la cuisine...

— Jamais, la coupa Athéna. Root est bien trop bonne cuisinière pour cela.

— Elle te demande ton avis.

— Par pur principe, si je lui donne, elle ne m'écoute jamais.

— Ouais, ben, tu lui donnes ton avis, tu fais ça pour tout, elle te demande ton avis sur tout. C'est un vrai bébé, elle est complètement dépendante.

— Tu noircis un peu le tableau, Gen.

— Tu parles...

— D'accord, Root me demande parfois des conseils en ce qui te concerne. Mais je ne lui donne jamais la réponse qu'elle attend, je l'aide simplement à faire le point pour qu'ensuite elle prenne une décision. Sa propre décision, Gen. Pas la mienne.

— Pff...

— Root n'est pas une enfant et elle parfaitement capable de prendre elle-même ses décisions. Je ne lui ai jamais conseillé d'encourager Sameen à partir et je ne lui jamais demandé de s'occuper de toi. Elle l'a fait de sa propre volonté. J'aime Root, Gen. J'ai appris à l'aimer. On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un si on lui vole son libre arbitre. Je sais que Root est prête à me sacrifier son libre-arbitre. Et c'est vrai, je profite parfois de son dévouement absolu à ma cause et à ma personne pour les besoins d'une mission. Mais je ne dirige pas sa vie, Gen. Ni la tienne ni celle de personne d'autre.

— Ouais, ben, tu devrais peut-être en ce qui concerne Root, parce que parfois, elle est vraiment conne, elle est bornée et elle ne comprend rien à rien.

Genrika n'avait visiblement pas épuisé tout son fiel.

— Votre taux de compatibilité est de 84,51 %.

Genrika avait ouvert la bouche prête à proféré une réplique cinglante. Un émoticon s'afficha sur son téléphone.

— Pff... Non, mais...

Puis comprenant l'implication de l'émoticon.

— Tu fais de l'humour ?

Nouvel émoticon.

— Ce que tu peux être débile toi aussi.

Elle avait envoyé un émoticon à l'IA. Qui lui avait répondu. Un dialogue idiot s'instaura, puis Genrika proposa une partie d'échec

— Sans simulation à plus de deux coups, précisa-t-elle.

Elle s'installa devant son échiquier et son humeur grincheuse s'envola.

Jusqu'à la prochaine querelle.

 

* * *

 

Brown salua. Impeccablement. Le capitaine Sfeir lui renvoya un « Lieutenant Foley » chargé de morgue et de contrariété. Brown, au garde-à-vous, attendit qu'il l'autorisât à parler et à se mettre au repos.

L'officier lui déplaisait. Le courant n'était jamais passé entre eux. Sfeir n'appréciait pas que l'état-major lui eût envoyé une compagnie de Marines dans les pattes, et découvrir que cette compagnie de Marine se trouvait sous les ordres d'un premier lieutenant, alors qu'elle aurait dû réglementairement se trouver sous les ordres d'un capitaine le contraria profondément. Le premier lieutenant Foley était une insulte à ses compétences. Par le grade, il était son supérieur, par la fonction, ils se trouvaient sur un pied d'égalité. C'était intolérable. Il ne mettait pas en doute ses compétences d'officier, mais à chaque fois qu'il la rencontrait, à chaque fois que les commandants des différents corps d'armée présents à Oualam, se retrouvaient pour une réunion stratégique, une cérémonie ou une simple rencontre amicale autour d'un verre ou d'un repas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir rabaissé.

Brown comprenait sa hargne et sa jalousie, mais elle les trouvaient stupides. Un officier était au-dessus de ces banales considérations. Brown n'était pas venu le surveiller ou lui donner des leçons, elle était venue faciliter sa tâche et le décharger d'une corvée qui lui pesait. La décision avait été prise par son commandement et le sien. Il n'avait pas compris. L'orgueil et l'arrogance de Sfeir le desservaient auprès d'Élisa et s'il ne coopérait pas un peu plus, il essuierait des reproches et serait relevé de son commandement. Un camouflet. Un type comme lui ne méritait ses deux sardines. Il n'en méritait même pas une.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, lieutenant ? demanda Sfeir sur un ton désagréable.

— Le groupe qui a attaqué la patrouille nigérienne la semaine dernière a été retrouvée. Il se dirige vers Andéramboukane et il s'est renforcé d'une vingtaine d'hommes.

— D'où sortez-vous cette information ?

Brown se retrouva coite. Carlson ne lui avait pas précisé de quelle façon il avait repéré les djihadistes. Parce qu'il avait reçu les mêmes rapports qu'elle.

— Des images satellites passées au crible d'un analyste.

Élisa pria pour qu'il ne lui demandât pas des précisions sur les analystes en question. Sur son analyste personnelle. Sfeir arbora une mine courroucée.

— Je n'ai rien reçu, déclara-t-il froidement.

— J'ai programmé une alerte sur mes terminaux, je suis prévenue dès qu'une attaque ou des mouvements de troupes paraissent suspectes dans toute la région.

La physionomie de Sfeir lui apprit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas lui révéler cette information.

— Vous êtes ingénieur ?

— Non, mon capitaine.

— Une petite crack en informatique alors ?

— Euh, non, mon capitaine.

— Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, lieutenant ?

Elle n'allait pas lui expliquer qu'elle avait pour assistant une IA super-puissante qui était certainement en train de d'enregistrer et de regarder leur conversation et qu'Élisa lui avait demandé son aide pour configurer son ordinateur.

— J'ai une amie qui se débrouille en informatique et qui m'a donné quelques conseils et un coup de main.

— Une civile ?

— …

— Vous impliquez une civile dans des opérations militaires ? Vous savez ce que vous risquez si je fais un rapport là-dessus ?

— Elle n'a jamais eu accès au réseau et elle n'a pas touché au matériel que l'USMC met à ma disposition.

Élisa n'avait jamais débité d'aussi gros mensonges en une seule phrase.

— Vous devez avoir reçu les rapports tout comme moi, mon capitaine.

Sfeir la regarda encore plus méchamment. Brown accumulait les faux pas, maintenant elle l'accusait de ne pas consulter les rapports qu'on lui envoyait.

— Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, lieutenant ?

— Je pense que le groupe prépare une attaque sur Andéramboukane ou Ménaka. Un raid. Ils vont passer la frontière et attaquer. Des troupes nigériennes sont basées à Ménaka. Il y a aussi quelques étrangers sur place. Les djihadistes espèrent montrer qu'ils contrôlent la région, ils tueront tout ce qui porte un uniforme et ramasseront des otages au passage. Si ce sont des soldats nigériens ou maliens, ils organiseront une exécution qu'ils diffuseront sur Internet, si ce sont des étrangers, ils en feront des outils de propagande.

— Très belle analyse, lieutenant.

Ce n'était pas un compliment. Sfeir s'ingéniait à s'adresser à elle en ne mentionnant que son grade. Sur un ton méprisant. Élisa continua quand même.

— Si on prévient les Français et les Nigériens, nous pouvons monter une opération commune et nous débarrasser d'eux. Nous ferions d'une pierre plusieurs coups. Non seulement, nous éviterions un raid sanglant sur deux agglomérations d'importance et nous mettrions un coup d'arrêt aux opérations que mène le Groupe de soutient à l'Islam et aux Musulmans dans la région, mais en plus, nous y gagnerions une considération accrue auprès des autorités nigériennes et maliennes.

— Si vous impliquez les Français, ils retireront tous les bénéfices de cette opération.

— Ils connaissent très bien la région et leur aviation est très réactive.

— Plus que la nôtre ?

— C'est leur aviation qui nous a sauvé la mise, il y a deux ans, pas la nôtre, répliqua sèchement Brown.

Nouveau faux pas. De désagréable et plein de morgue, Sfeir venait de passer au mode hostile. Il se mit à consulter son ordinateur.

— J'ai trouvé vos analyses, lieutenant.

Brown s'approcha.

— Restez à votre place ! aboya Sfeir.

Brown retint un soupir d'exaspération. Sfeir resta silencieux de longues minutes. Les rapports mentionnaient une troupe importante, elle marchait en direction d'Andéramboukane et de Ménaka, mais rien ne disait qu'elle s'attaquerait aux deux bourgades comme l'affirmait Foley avec tant de conviction. Une importante opération était programmée depuis quinze jours à l'ouest de Niamey. Ses hommes devaient partir dans trois jours. S'il suivait les recommandations du lieutenant Foley, il devrait l'annuler. Au profit d'une mission incertaine dont il ne tirerait aucun profit.

— J'ai une opération en cours, je ne peux pas l'abandonner au profit d'une mission incertaine.

— Incertaine ?

— Ce sont des analyses d'images satellites, lieutenant. Elles demandent à être vérifiée.

— On peut envoyer une patrouille aérienne de reconnaissance.

— Mes hommes ne sont pas disponibles, l'opération en cours est programmée depuis des semaines. Les Maliens et les Nigériens n'ont qu'à s'en occuper, s'ils ont besoin d'appuis tactiques, je suis sûr que les Français leur fourniront ce qu'il veulent.

— Mais...

— Vous pouvez disposer, lieutenant.

Brown serra ses poings sur ses pouces.

— Mon capitaine, dit-elle en saluant.

Il lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle dégageât de son bureau.

Carlson attendait Brown dehors.

— Alors, il y va ?

— Non.

— Non ?

— Vous ne le répéterez à personne, sergent, mais c'est vraiment un sale con.

Le sergent rit.

— Parce que vous êtes une femme ?

— Non, ça il s'en fout. Il me reproche juste d'être à la tête d'une compagnie.

— Et que vous n'êtes que premier lieutenant ?

— Mmm.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

— Ce qu'il m'a conseillé de faire. Je vais aller voir Aubert.

.

Le capitaine Aubert proférait des insultes incompréhensibles. Brown avait élargi son vocabulaire en participant aux entraînements et aux combats amicaux qui mélangeaient Américains, Français et Nigériens. Elle avait appris des jurons, des insultes, des expressions argotiques, familières ou techniques propres aux militaires français. Le capitaine Aubert utilisait des mots qu'Élisa n'avait jamais entendus.

— Je suis désolé, lieutenant.

Incroyable comme l'utilisation d'un même mot pouvait signifier toute autre choses selon la personne qui le prononçait.

— Nous sommes sur le point de mettre un terme aux agissements d'une Katiba dans la région de Farimaké* au Mali. L'opération a demandé plusieurs mois de préparation et...

— Vous devez partir avec tous vos hommes ?

— Oui.

— Mmm.

— Je ne peux quand même pas ignorer vos renseignements. Si le groupe que vos satellites ont repéré prépare réellement une opération sur Andéramboukane et Mékara, il doit être arrêté. Vous avez vu Sfeir ?

— Il n'est pas disponible et il m'a reproché de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

— Vous pouvez demander à ce qu'une patrouille effectue une reconnaissance sur la zone.

— Je ne peux pas passer par-dessus le capitaine Sfeir pour ce genre de demande.

— Vous voulez que je m'en occupe ?

— …

— Si vous me fournissez vos renseignements, je peux demander une mission de reconnaissance.

— Ce sont des documents confidentiels.

— C'est à vous de voir, lieutenant, mais je vous rappelle que nous sommes alliés et que nous sommes censés coopérer ensemble pour combattre les djihadistes et protéger les populations du Sahel contre eux. Vous me donnez accès à vos informations, je vous donne accès aux moyens dont je dispose.

— Mais vous ne partirez pas combattre ce groupe ?

— Non.

— Je vais aller voir le capitaine Samba.

— Il n'aura pas les moyens de monter une opération d'une telle importance.

— Mais s'il a le soutien des Maliens ?

— Les Maliens ont déplacé les troupes qu'ils avaient dans la région, pour renforcer leur présence à Tombouctou.

Brown serra les lèvres.

— Vous commandez une compagnie, lieutenant. Vous avez assez d'hommes pour vous en chargez. Si les Mirages confirment les conclusions de vos analystes, je mettrai un opérateur radio et une petite escouade à votre disposition.

— Vous feriez ça ?

— Oui. Cela vous permettrait d'avoir recours à notre aviation et à une équipe d'évacuation si vous en avez besoin.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment venue pour prendre part à des opérations militaires sur le terrain.

— Alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec cent troufions sous vos ordres, lieutenant ? Vous n'êtes pas un officier d'intendance et je ne pense pas que votre commandement ait oublié vos exploits lors de votre dernier passage dans la région. Vous n'avez pas récolté une breloque ?

— Une breloque ?

— Une médaille.

Brown rougit.

— Ne me dites pas qu'on ne vous a pas suggéré d'engager vos hommes si vous pensiez que c'était nécessaire, reprit l'officier français.

— Euh...

— Vous appartenez aux Warlords, qui commande votre bataillon ?

— Le lieutenant-colonel Scott.

— Ouais, le lieutenant colonel Scott, pas le capitaine Sfeir, grimaça Aubert.

Le regard de Brown brilla.

— J'ai été un peu con au début, je l'avoue. Vous étiez... bien trop sexy à mes yeux pour faire un bon officier.

Brown devint écarlate.

— En plus, on nous avait prévenu que les Marines ne venaient pas pour se battre, mais pour servir de liaison entre les différentes troupes de la région. Une mission de séduction en quelque sorte. J'ai commis l'erreur de ne pas me renseigner sur vous. En fait, si. J'ai regardé votre dossier et comme un con que je suis, je me suis arrêté aux photos. Une déformation de ma génération. On aime bien les photos. J'ai trouvé des photos de vous sur une planche de surf. Désolée, lieutenant, mais avec ou sans string, c'est la playmate que j'ai vu, pas l'officier, et je ne suis pas allé plus loin.

Brown avait pâli en entendant le mots playmate. Aubert la regarda d'un air contrit.

— Je ne suis qu'un sale macho. J'ai refermé votre dossier sans même m'inquiéter des missions auxquelles vous aviez participé, ni les citations ou des médailles que vous aviez pu décrocher au cours de votre carrière. Dix ans passés sous silence parce que vous aviez un physique de couverture de magazine. Maintenant, je le sais, parce que j'ai battu ma coulpe. Ce que je peux montrer con parfois, se désola l'officier. Je vous dois des excuses, lieutenant, et je m'empresse de vous les faire maintenant, parce que Scott est nettement moins con que moi et qu'il sait ce que vous valez. Alors, si vous voulez un seul conseil du sale con que je suis, ne décevez pas votre colonel. Allez voir Samba. Si vous décidez ensuite de partir botter le cul aux islamistes, je vous donnerai tout le soutien que je vous ai promis.

Brown fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée particulièrement belle, elle se savait pas mal, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un officier pût penser d'elle qu'elle avait une tête et un corps de playmate. Encore moins qu'il le lui avouât aussi crûment qu'Aubert le lui avait avoué.

— Je vous ai vexée ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Non, mais je vous trouve un peu direct.

— Pas très délicat, je l'avoue, mais je vous filerai mes hommes sans aucune restriction, ils seront exclusivement sous vos ordres et ils vous obéiront au doigt et à l'œil.

Une preuve de confiance.

— Il faut que j'en réfère d'abord à mes supérieurs, mais je vous remercie, mon capitaine.

— Pff, laissez tomber, lieutenant.

— Mon capitaine, salua Brown.

— À tout à l'heure.

Brown hocha la tête. Le Français lui répondit pas un signe du menton.

Il n'aimait pas trop Sfeir et il n'avait jamais réussi à ce que ses hommes s'entendissent bien avec les bérets verts. Le lieutenant Foley avait débarqué avec ses Marines dix jours auparavant. Elle avait été la cible de la mauvaise humeur de Sfeir et et de sa bêtise personnelle à lui. Sfeir était jaloux et lui ne l'avait prise au sérieux.

Elle était arrivée le 6 novembre à Oualam. Le 7, elle avait fait le tour des officiers des différentes forces en présence. Seuls les Nigériens l'avait accueillie avec chaleur. Foley avait revêtu son uniforme de service, chemisette cintrée beige, pantalon kaki, calot et chaussures lacées. Sa barrette argentée de premier lieutenant brillait sur le col de sa chemise et sur le côté droit de son calot, et elle ne portait pas d'arme. Une tenue sobre qui avait plu à Samba et qui avait conforté le macho français dans son opinion, parce que l'uniforme de service soulignait sa silhouette fine et athlétique et qu'il n'écrasait pas ses traits sous une casquette. Une tenue qui avait énervé Sfeir. Le capitaine avait maugrée une remarque à ce propos lors du dîner qui avait été donné en honneur de la nouvelle venue.

Le 8, Foley avait traîné dans le camp et assisté aux entraînements des bérets verts et des Français qui partageaient les mêmes cantonnements. Elle avait posé quelques questions et s'était inquiétée de savoir si des combats amicaux étaient organisés. On lui avait répondit que oui. Le soir même, le premier sergent qui lui servait de bras droit avait discuté avec les sous-officiers américains et français. Ils avaient bu, engagé la conversation sur les arts martiaux, s'étaient échauffés, chacun vantant l'excellence et la supériorité de ses hommes sur ceux des autres. D'autres sous-officiers étaient venus se mêler à l'affaire et les défis avaient fusé. Les soldats avaient gueulé et rendez-vous avait été pris pour le lendemain. Les Français avaient protesté que leurs meilleurs combattants partaient en mission le lendemain. Le rendez-vous, après concertation, fut reporté au sur-lendemain. Les sous-officiers avaient assuré qu'ils se chargeaient de l'organisation. Chaque corps présenterait ses champions pour une première manche éliminatoire. Les autres manches seraient organisées plus tard.

Le premier sergent s'appelait Carlson. Un noir, un poids welter, sec, un poil plus petit que son officier commandant. Il avait mené tout le monde en bateau exactement là où Foley lui avait ordonné que tout le monde allât. Aubert n'avait pas demandé confirmation au lieutenant, mais il était persuadé qu'elle avait tout manigancé. Le jour du défi, les sous-officiers des trois corps d'armée avaient joué aux grands ordonnateurs.

 

* * *

 

Douze combattants pour les bérets verts, douze pour les Français, douze pour les Marines.

Aubert avait été prévenu par un de ses lieutenants :

— On va leur mettre la pâté, mon capitaine. Peut-être pas à tous, mais je connais bien les bérets verts, il n'y en pas un pour mettre Perez ou Blanchedent au tapis.

Le caporal Cédric Perez et le sergent Honoré Blanchedent. Un champion de France militaire de boxe anglaise catégorie mi-lourd et un champion de boxe thaï qui avait touché à beaucoup d'autres discipline. Le sergent était chargé des entraînements des soldats français basés à Oualam.

— Pourquoi les bérets verts et les Marines ne combattent-ils pas côte à côte ?

— Ils ne peuvent pas se piffer.

— Mmm, et leur officiers n'ont rien dit ?

— Non, pourquoi auraient-ils dit quelque chose ? S'affronter sur un ring permet de désamorcer les tensions, c'est plutôt une bonne initiative, vous ne trouvez pas ?

— Si.

Il s'étonna surtout que le lieutenant Foley, une femme, ne s'opposât pas à ce genre de rencontre.

— Vous combattrez, mon capitaine ?

— Bien sûr.

Il doutait que Foley fît de même. Parce que le 10 novembre, Aubert raisonnait roujours comme un sombre crétin. Il ricanait intérieurement en l'imaginant sur le ring en boardshort et en sous-tif affronter un de ses gars. Pour le show. Pas un homme n'accepterait de se plier à une farce et de « faire semblant » pour épargner le joli minois du premier-lieutenant.

Elle ne lui avait pas demandé son avis.

Le soir du défi, elle était là. Tout le monde était là, sauf les plantons et les sous-officiers de garde. Les Français étaient à égalité avec les bérets verts. Trois victoires à trois. Mais ils étaient menés au score par les Marines, trois victoires à deux. Les Marines étaient de leur côté menés par les bérets verts avec le même score. Il restait deux combats pour les départager.

— Prochain combat : Bisons* contre Warlords, annonça Carlson.

Des cris d'enthousiasme avaient fusé. L'occasion pour les Marines de gagner un point, pour les Français de faire une nouvelle égalité. Le lieutenant Baudry avait souri. Il avait gardé Perez pour la fin. Le Marines qui l'affronterait pouvait commencer à compter ses dents.

— Le caporal Cédric Perez ! clama l'arbitre français.

Le grand caporal sauta sur le ring sous les cris d'encouragement de ses camarades. Il ôta son tee-shirt, fit jouer ses muscles et leva les bras en l'air.

— Contre...

L'arbitre Français se tourna vers Carlson.

— Le lieutenant Élisa Foley ! clama le sergent.

Les Warlords braillèrent. Aubert avait remporté son combat contre un Marines et Sfeir celui contre un Français. Aubert avait cherché à croiser le regard du capitaine des bérets verts. L'Américain lui avait renvoyé un petit sourire satisfait en coin. Le Français comprit plus tard qu'il espérait la victoire du lieutenant. Son patriotisme avait pris le pas sur sa jalousie.

Foley avait retiré son pantalon de treillis et ses chaussures avant de monter sur le ring. Elle se débarrassa de son tee-shirt une fois dessus et elle apparut en cycliste et en brassière noire. Des sifflements fusèrent. Aubert la découvrit aussi séduisante que sur les photos de surf qu'il avait consultées sur Internet. Plus âgée, les traits plus affirmés. Elle avait aussi gagné en masse musculaire. La naïade avait laissé sa place à l'athlète. Ses épaules s'étaient élargies, ses abdominaux saillaient, mais elle gardait un aspect longiligne très plaisant.

Le caporal Perez était resté sans voix. Foley l'avait gentiment nargué. Perez avait de la culture militaire et Foley avait souri quand il lui avait répondu  _des noix_  en anglais.

Les arbitres avait sonné la cloche. Le combat avait commencé. Du free-fight. Perez était parti confiant. Trente secondes plus tard, il révisa son attitude. Aubert aussi. Foley s'engageait et c'était une exceptionnelle combattante. Elle était très calme, très souple, très puissante, elle contrôlait sans cesse son espace, elle reculait rarement et n'hésitait pas à courir le risque de se prendre un coup si cela en valait la peine. Perez la mit en difficulté une ou deux fois, elle l'accula dans les cordes et à la faute à de bien plus nombreuses reprises, et les encouragements de ses camarades n'aidèrent pas le caporal à reprendre le dessus une fois qu'il l'eût définitivement perdu.

— Elle a gagné, affirma glorieusement un Marines qui se tenait à côté d'Aubert. Foley est géniale sur un ring. Je ne l'ai presque jamais vu perdre un combat.

— Je la connais depuis longtemps, lui répondit le caporal à qui parlait le Marines. Elle a toujours été bonne, mais elle a pris de l'assurance depuis qu'elle est revenue au service actif. Elle est plus incisive maintenant.

— Je n'ai jamais compris comment elle avait pu se retrouver au FBI.

— Elle ne travaillait pas pour eux, elle travaillait pour la CIA.

— Mais c'était elle qui dirigeait les auditions de la Mexicaine dans l'affaire du Chirurgien de la mort. Je ne suis pas miro, je l'ai reconnue dès que je l'ai vue au Camp Lejeune. J'en suis pas revenu de servir sous les ordres d'une nana qui avait été mêlée à cette affaire. Elle ne portait pas le même nom, mais c'était elle.

— Chut, le fit taire son camarade. Ne parle pas de ça. Le sujet est tabou. Foley n'aime pas qu'on lui rappelle son implication dans cette histoire.

Sur le ring, le lieutenant donnait une leçon à Perez. Le capitaine Aubert avait déjà reçu la sienne.

Il avait consulté le dossier de l'officier le soir-même. Réalisé l'entendue de sa bêtise. Consulté Internet pour vérifier les assertions du Marines. Trouvé des photos. Le Marines avait raison. L'agent Eckart et le premier lieutenant Foley était une seule et même personne. Aubert n'avait jamais très bien compris comment fonctionnait le système judiciaire américain ni les liens qu'entretenaient entre elles les différentes agences fédérales américaines, quoi qu'il en fût, Foley possédait des états de service élogieux. En refermant le capot de son ordinateur, il oublia la playmate et ne connut plus que le lieutenant Élisa Foley, commandant de la compagnie de Marines qui cohabitait avec ses hommes et les bérets verts sur la base avancée de Oualam.

 

* * *

 

En sortant de chez Aubert, Élisa ordonna à son chauffeur de la conduire chez le capitaine Samba. Les Français et les Américains étaient installés à l'est de la petite bourgade dans un espace clôturé. Les Nigériens occupaient dans une petite caserne en centre-ville.

L'officier nigérien l'accueillit chaleureusement et contourna son bureau pour venir lui serrer la main.

— Je suis honoré de votre visite, lieutenant. Désirez-vous un café, un thé ? Il fait chaud aujourd'hui, je vais déjà vous servir un verre d'eau.

Samba parlait beaucoup, il s'exprimait principalement en français, y mêlait des mots ou des phrases en anglais quand il voyait qu'elle peinait à le comprendre et s'excusait pour son ignorance. Élisa grimaçait et lui répondait qu'elle parlait encore plus mal le français que lui l'anglais. Les deux officiers auraient pu s'arroger les services d'un traducteur. Élisa en avait amené un dans ses bagages et Samba avait à son service un jeune caporal qui parlait couramment l'anglais. Élisa préférait s'en passer. Elle avait acheté une méthode express de français facile et elle se ménageait une à deux heures de cours par jour avec son traducteur. Aubert, avait semblait-il, apprécié et le Français changeait de langue au gré de son humeur et du sérieux de ses discussions. Samba n'avait jamais cherché à biaiser ou à la mettre mal à l'aise, et il cherchait toujours à communiquer. Élisa profitait de sa bonne volonté pour discuter sans intermédiaire avec l'officier nigérien. Le traducteur n'intervenait qu'en cas de confusion ou d'échanges plus délicats.

Élisa avait appris les bonnes manières. Elle patienta, but du thé, puisa deux trois dattes dans la jatte que Samba avait fait apporter et discuta de tout et de rien. Elle se conformait de bonne grâce au même rituel à chacune de ses visites au Nigérien. Un rituel qu'elle avait dupliqué quand il était venu lui rendre sa première visite. Brown avait ajouté du coca frais et du chocolat, mais la physionomie de Samba ne s'était franchement épanouie que quand elle lui avait proposé du thé et qu'elle avait posé un compotier de dattes sur sa table.

Cette Américaine savait sacrifier aux règles de l'hospitalité.

Aubert n'y avait jamais manqué. Le capitaine des bérets verts faisait visiblement l'effort de se montrer aimable, mais s'il proposait à boire, à manger, il parlait mission, intendance et stratégie avant même que Samba se fût assis sur sa chaise, alors que le Français lui demandait des nouvelles de sa femme et de ses enfants, lui parlait du temps qu'il faisait ou qu'il ferait dans les prochains jours, d'un match de football ou des fruits appétissants qu'ils avait vus sur les étales du marché. Tous les bérets verts que lui envoyait Sfeir se conduisaient comme leur officier, tous les Français comme le leur. Samba n'avait jamais fréquenté d'Américains, il en avait conclu qu'ils étaient grossiers. Avant de réduire cette appréciation à Sfeir et à ses hommes. Aux bérets verts. Parce qu'Élisa Foley était quant à elle fort bien élevée.

La jeune femme attendait toujours que les verres fussent vides, d'être assurée que personne ne voulût boire encore, pour se lancer dans une discussion sérieuse. Avant cela, elle laissait Samba mener la conversation. Par prudence peut-être. Il la regarda. Elle commençait à se détendre. Elle s'asseyait moins raidement, discutait avec plus d'aisance. Riait parfois. Il aimait bien son rire. Elle paraissait plus jeune quand elle riait.

Aujourd'hui, elle lui sembla nerveuse et fébrile. Il abrégea le temps de courtoisie. Les verres disparurent.

— Je vous écoute, lieutenant.

Élisa lui répéta ce qu'elle avait dit à Sfeir et à Aubert. Samba l'écouta avec attention.

— Le capitaine Aubert est prêt à mettre une escouade et un opérateur radio à notre disposition si partons en opération.

— Et les bérets verts ?

— Le devoir les appelle ailleurs.

Samba savait que les Français préparaient une opération depuis de longs mois et que le capitaine Aubert y participerait avec ses hommes. Il avait cependant promis de l'aide au lieutenant. Pourquoi les bérets verts tournaient le dos à leur sympathique compatriote ?

— Je ne peux pas abandonner Oualam, s'excusa-t-il. Et, même si je pouvais, je n'ai pas assez d'hommes à ma disposition pour pouvoir arrêter un groupe si important.

La jeune femme inspira profondément en face de lui.

— Vous connaissez bien la région, mon capitaine, bien mieux que moi, lui dit-elle.

— Je peux vous prêter des éclaireurs et deux ou trois hommes qui connaissent la région comme leur poche. Des Touaregs.

— Vous accepteriez de préparer l'opération avec moi ?

— Vous êtes prête à mourir pour mon pays, lieutenant.

— Je ne fais pas partie d'une mission humanitaire.

— Et en plus, vous êtes honnête, rit-il.

Élisa était sûre d'avoir le feu vert du colonel Scott et de l'état-major des forces américaines basées à Djibouti.

— Cet après-midi à seize heures, ça vous va ? proposa-t-elle.

— Oui. Chez vous ?

— Oui.

— Faîtes venir le capitaine Aubert.

— D'accord.

— Vous êtes un bon officier, lieutenant.

— Ah, euh...

— Je croyais tous les officiers américains grossiers et arrogants, mais vous, je vous trouve très sympathique.

Sa déclaration sortait du cadre respectueux que les officiers entretenaient habituellement avec leurs homologues étrangers. Brown n'aurait jamais félicité un de ses subordonnés ou un autre officier d'être sympathique. Compétent, courageux, intelligent, diplomate, efficace oui, mais sympathique ? Parce qu'elle buvait du thé avec lui ? Qu'elle grignotait de dattes en papotant comme une petite vieille sur son banc avec ses copines du club du troisième âge ?

— Aubert est ici depuis longtemps. Il a participé à beaucoup d'opérations. Si ça ne vous gène pas, je crois qu'il pourra être de bon conseil, suggéra Samba.

— Je suis d'accord.

— Et Sfeir, vous allez le convier à notre petite réunion ?

— Il ne m'a proposé ni homme ni matériel.

Samba éclata de rire.

— Vous m'êtes vraiment sympathique, Foley. J'amènerai mes Touaregs avec moi.

— Merci, mon capitaine. Vous savez, je n'ai pas eu encore le feu vert pour cette mission.

— Vous l'aurez.

— …

— Vous aviez besoin de cinq hommes pour une mission de liaison, pas d'une centaine. Vous avez beaucoup d'argent en Amérique, mais c'est bête de se priver d'une compagnie de Marines pour faire de la représentation dans une petite bourgade perdue en plein désert. Vous ne croyez pas ?

— Si.

— On ne vous a rien dit dans ce sens quand on vous a envoyée ici ?

— Si.

— Ah ! s'exclama l'officier. Vous voyez ? Mais il faut bien préparer votre coup. Ces gars là sont dangereux.

— Je sais, j'ai déjà combattu contre eux.

— Une opération ?

— Non, un accrochage au cours d'une mission de reconnaissance.

— Bilan ?

— Quinze élément hostiles éliminés.

— Et de votre côté ?

— Un véhicule léger détruit, quatre blessés dont deux graves, mais ils s'en sont sortis tous les deux.

— Vous étiez combien ?

— Douze.

— Mmm, pas un mauvais bilan, apprécia Samba. Mais là, ça risque d'être plus compliqué que de se canarder dessus, dans les cailloux.

— Vous croyez ce serait une erreur de partir ?

— Non, d'après ce que vous me dîtes, il faut intervenir et très vite. Les Maliens sont trop loin, je n'ai pas de troupe, Aubert est sur un autre coup, Sfeir aussi. C'est à vous de jouer et de ne pas vous planter. À chaque fois que les islamistes sont venus dans le coin ça été un massacre et ont a eu du mal à les déloger. Si vous les prenez de vitesse et que vous les coincez dans le désert, vous éviterez des morts et une reconquête coûteuse et difficile.

— À seize heures ?

— À seize heures.

 

* * *

 

Root relisait les graphiques de trajectoires. Elle avait apporté son matériel de mesure et effectué des enregistrements durant l'entraînement de Genrika. Par devoir et pour faire plaisir à la jeune fille, mais le trajet du palet l'avait rapidement fascinée et ce qu'elle avait d'abord considéré comme une corvée, se transforma en réel intérêt. L'étude de Genrika comportait une infinité de paramètres qui excitait son goût pour les problèmes compliqués. Ce n'était pas seulement une question de trajectoire et de vitesse. Elle pianota sur son clavier et de nouveaux graphiques apparurent.

— Oh... ! murmura-t-elle ravie. C'est passionnant.

La patinoire s'était vidée. La glace comme les gradins. Il faisait froid. Root avait oublié qu'elle s'en était plainte en arrivant à l'aréna, comme elle avait oublié qu'elle devait attendre Genrika à la sortie des vestiaires.

— J'étais sûre que je la retrouverai ici, râla la jeune fille en débouchant d'un couloir d'accès.

Root appuya sur la touche « Entrée », elle poussa un petit cri de satisfaction et ses yeux brillèrent.

— Root ! hurla Genrika.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? lui demanda la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

Genrika lui raconta.

— Ouah, c'est top comme subject. On ne studie pas ça ici. Enfin, pas dans ma classe. Toi, tu en es à ta quatrième année de lycée, alors...

— C'est un simple exposé, on est libre de choisir le sujet qu'on veut du moment qu'il traite de la vitesse des corps solides.

— Tu bosses toute seule ?

— Oui, mais Root m'a proposé son aide et j'ai une amie prof de mathématiques à Concordia.

— La femme qui t'accompagne parfois aux entraînements et aux matchs ?

— Oui

— C'est cool. Je suis nulle en science.

— Parce que ça ne t'intéresse pas, Juliette.

— Mouais, peut-être. Root n'a pas l'air très pressée de quitter l'aréna, ajouta-t-elle en regardant la jeune femme penchée sur son ordinateur.

— Mouais, je vais aller la chercher, sinon elle est capable de rester sur son ordi toute la nuit.

Juliette la suivit.

— Root...

— Ah, Gen. Viens t'asseoir, je vais te montrer un truc. Tu étudies le frottement en physique ?

— Oui, tu le sais très bien.

— Tu as pensé à étudier ses conséquences dans la trajectoire du palet ?

— Le frottement joue sur la vitesse, Root, donc oui, j'y pensé, mais comme la glace et le palet offrent sensiblement toujours la même surface de frottement, je n'en ai pas tenu compte..

— Oui, mais selon la distance à laquelle se tient la joueuse quand elle frappe le pavé... Tiens, regarde, dit-elle en tournant son ordinateur vers Genrika. La température de la glace a aussi une influence sur la trajectoire du palet et...

Root se lança dans une explication scientifique où se bousculaient des formules mathématiques, du vocabulaire spécialisé, des théorèmes et des raisonnements dont la plupart échappèrent complètement à la camarade qui accompagnait Genrika. Genrika suivit au départ, puis Root la perdit. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à exposer ses idées avec un franc enthousiasme. Genrika essayait de l'arrêter, de lui poser des question, Root répondait :

— Oui, oui, je sais Gen, mais si tu savais, en fait, tu vois, si tu...

Et elle repartait. D'où tenait-elle son savoir ? Genrika n'en savait rien. Root lui avait certifié qu'elle avait quitté le collège à onze ans, qu'elle n'avait jamais passé aucun examen et jamais obtenu aucun diplôme.

— Du moins des diplômes officiels, avait-elle cependant précisé. Sinon, j'en ai toute une collection.

Genrika échangea un regard avec Juliette.

— C'est ça que tu prépares comme exposé ? s'ébaudit Juliette

— Non.

— Tu as tort, Gen, lui assura Root. N'est-ce pas qu'elle a tort ?

— Euh, ben je ne sais pas trop, je ne suis pas très douée en physique.

Juliette rêvait de devenir hockeyeuse professionnelle.

— Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, Juliette.

Genrika souffla de dépit. Root discutait avec Athéna. Elle se foutait complètement de leur présence. Le sujet avait éveillé son intérêt et elle était partie dans ses délires.

— Root, bougonna-t-elle. Je ne prépare pas une thèse de physique quantique, je...

— Tu as raison, la coupa Root. C'est trop commun. Pour ta thèse, choisis la physique des particules et penche-toi sur la théorie des cordes. Un esprit aussi brillant que le tien devrait se pencher sur la théorie des cordes.

— La théorie des cordes ? demanda Gen.

Elle se fustigea aussitôt d'encourager Root dans ses divagations.

— Gen ! Tu ne connais pas la théorie des cordes ?

— Ben, non.

Mais ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide, se morigéna Genrika consternée de s'être encore fait piéger.

— Et toi, jeune fille ? dit-elle en se tournant vers Juliette

— Non, je ne connais pas.

— Vous devriez, vous gagnerez peut-être plus de matchs, dit sévèrement Root. C'est votre problème dans cette équipe.

— On perd parce qu'on ne connaît pas la théorie des cordes ? demanda Juliette.

— Vous manquez de confiance en vous.

Juliette fronça les sourcils.

— Et on serait plus confiante si on connaissait la théorie des cordes ? voulut savoir Juliette dont Root venait de piquer la curiosité.

— Juliette... essaya de la prévenir Genrika.

— Non, mais vous comprendriez mieux l'univers et la petitesse de l'homme. L'homme est un miracle, mais il s'apparente à un miraculeux grain de sable perdu sur les plages du débarquement. Tu connais les plages du débarquement, Juliette ?

— Euh...

— Où sont-elle située ?

— En Normandie !

Juliette avait joué à Mass Effect et son père avait trouvé amusant que le vaisseau de commandant Shepard s'appelât le Normandy. Juliette n'avait pas saisi ce qu'il y avait d'amusant à cela. Il lui avait expliqué. Donc, elle savait.

— Bien, apprécia Root. Et leurs noms ? Tu connais leurs noms ?

La colle. Ah, non, peut-être pas :

— Utah beach.

— Oui !

— Euh... Obama beach.

— Ah, raté. Barack n'était pas né.

— Juliette, arrête de lui répondre, intervint Genrika. Et toi, Root, arrête de l'embêter.

— Je vérifie ses connaissances.

— Ce n'est pas drôle.

Le ton alerta Root.

— Je vous emmène dîner, dit-elle.

— Euh, mes parents... commença Juliette.

— Téléphone-leur.

Juliette resta incertaine, l'invitation la tentait, mais Jen arborait une mauvaise tête, elle n'avait pas apprécié les plaisanteries de sa tutrice.

Juliette jouait au club de Laval depuis qu'elle avait été assez âgée pour s'inscrire. Elle était capitaine de l'équipe des Rebelles quand, en novembre 2016, Genrika l'avait intégrée après avoir fait ses preuves sur la glace. Juliette avait apprécié la joueuse rapide et incisive. Elle avait apprécié la fille pour son sens de l'humour, sa modestie, son esprit d'équipe, son désir de s'intégrer et d'apprendre. Jen parlait très mal le français quand elle s'était inscrite au club. Elle avait pris des cours, elle avait fait des efforts, et deux ans plus tard, elle parlait presque comme une vraie Québecoise.

.

 

La mère de Juliette était médecin et travaillait à l'Institut de cardiologie de Montréal, elle assurait des gardes et son emploi du temps s'adaptait aux besoins de ses patients. Juliette était l'aînée d'une famille comptant trois enfants. Sa sœur avait douze ans et son frère dix. À la charge de leur père quand sa mère était absente. Ses parents venaient rarement assister à ses matchs, son père la déposait en coup de vent à ses entraînements et s'arrangeait avec sa femme pour qu'elle vînt la récupérer en fin de séance. Leur arrangement avait parfois des ratés et quand cela arrivait, Juliette se retrouvait seule à attendre qu'on vînt la chercher. Parfois dans la rue. La mésaventure lui était arrivée une fois de plus par une froide nuit de février 2017. Genrika lui avait tenu compagnie. Pas par gentillesse, mais parce que Root avait oublié de venir la chercher. Enfin, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment oublié, elle se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville et c'était l'heure qu'elle avait oubliée. Athéna la lui avait donnée, lui avait rappelé que Genrika l'attendait. Rien n'y avait fait. Genrika n'avait pas cherché à l'appeler. Elle était furieuse. Juliette l'avait invitée à se montrer patiente.

— Ça m'arrive souvent d'attendre. Au moins, on est deux. Ce n'est pas très cool de se geler toute seule dans la nuit.

— Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ?

— Bah, en général, c'est de la faute de ma mère. Enfin, pas vraiment de sa faute. C'est comme ce soir, elle s'est arrangé avec mon père pour venir me chercher, mais elle a eu une urgence de dernière minute, elle a prévenu mon père au dernier moment et justement, ce jour-là, il a une réunion. Alors, le temps qu'il arrive...

— Tes parents sont divorcés ?

— Non, ma mère est pneumologue, ne me demande pas ce que c'est, et mon père est journaliste.

— À la télé ?

— Non, il bosse pour Le Devoir.

Un crissement de pneu avait écourté leur conversation. Juliette adorait la Wrangler de Genrika.

— Viarge de char, s'ébaudit-elle encore une fois.

— Gen, ta copine est vulgaire, lança Root par la fenêtre ouverte.

— Root, t'es en retard et on se les gèle, rétorqua acidement Genrika.

Root ignora la remarque.

— Juliette, n'est-ce pas ? La capitaine des Rebelles.

— Oui, mais je ne suis plus capitaine maintenant que je suis passée en catégorie Midget.

— Personne n'est venue te chercher ?

— Ma mère a eu un empêchement et mon père, euh, il devrait bientôt arriver.

— Tu habites où ?

— Dans la 59e avenue

— Près du golf ?

— Oui.

— Tu as les clefs de chez toi ?

— Oui, et de toute façon il y a Laurène.

— Laurène ?

— Elle s'occupe de mon frère et de ma sœur quand mes parents sont absents.

— Et ton père, il est où ?

— Au Devoir.

— Mmm, à Montréal, 1265 Rue Berri, c'est loin. Il est parti depuis combien de temps ?

Juliette avait consulté son téléphone.

— Dix minutes.

— Rappelle-le, je te ramène. Je ne veux pas avoir la mort de l'ex-capitaine des Rebelles sur la conscience.

— Euh...

— Il fait trop froid, Juliette.

— Okay, merci Madame.

— Oh, tu peux m'appeler, Root.

Root avait adressé un sourire enjôleur à Genrika :

— J'ai eu bon nez d'arriver en retard.

— Pff...

Depuis cette nuit-là, Root ramenait Juliette chez elle les soirs d'entraînement et quand c'était Khatareh qui venait, l'universitaire servait elle aussi de taxi.

.

 

Le trajet entre l'aréna et la 59e avenue durait sept minutes. Sept minutes hors du temps durant lesquelles Root parlait et posait à Juliette des tas de questions sur sa vie au lycée, sur ses amis, sur son frère et sa sœur, sur le derniers jeux vidéo auxquels elle avait joué, sur le livre qu'elle lisait. Elle racontait ensuite des anecdotes, sur des auteurs, sur des gorilles, des sangliers, indiquait des bugs ou des œufs de Pâques dissimulés dans les jeux, parlait de piratage informatique, de politique internationale, d'armes à feu et des dernières découvertes scientifiques qu'elle trouvait tellement belles. Juliette répondait aux questions, et buvait littéralement les paroles de Root, parce que, si elle n'y comprenait rien, la tutrice de Jen lui arrachait des larmes de rire.

Sept minutes une à deux fois par semaine et tout à coup, Madame Cormier proposait un dîner. Soit de passer, au minimum, trente minutes en sa compagnie. Pourquoi Jen était-elle fâchée ? Elle pouvait peut-être rattraper le coup ?

— Vous êtes trop gentille, Madame. J'ai hyper faim et ça serait trop fun de dîner avec vous. Je suis maudite, pas seulement en physique, mais aussi en math et en histoire, sourit-elle en guise d'excuses.

— Ou bien, le hockey et Xavier occupent un peu trop ton attention, insinua Root.

— Je n'ai rien dit, se défendit Genrika avant même que Juliette eût pensé que son amie partageait ses secrets avec sa tutrice.

— Je t'ai entendu parler de Xavier sur le banc des joueurs, expliqua Root.

Un mensonge. Root connaissait Xavier parce qu'elle savait toujours tout sur tout. Genrika haussait les épaules quand Juliette s'étonnait que sa tutrice lui rapportât des anecdotes du lycée qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de connaître.

— Je téléphone alors ?

Une question pour Genrika, une demande de confirmation. Genrika avait faim et dîner avec Juliette la changerait de ses dîner solitaires ou en tête-à-tête avec Root.

— Ouais, vas-y.

Juliette obtint son autorisation. Elle avait sa soirée.

— Bien, se félicita Root. Vous avez une préférence ?

Juliette n'osa pas répondre. Genrika n'en avait pas envie.

— Je vous donne le choix entre Le Chose et Le Chalutier ?

— Le Chalutier, j'ai faim, répondit Genrika.

— Ça te va, Juliette ?

La jeune fille connaissait, elle acquiesça.

— Je range tout ça et on y va.

.

 

Durant le trajet jusqu'au restaurant, Root relata à Genrika les mesures qu'elle avait réalisées pendant l'entraînement et elle capta rapidement l'attention de la jeune fille. Une fois à table, elle orienta la discussion sur le hockey et les espoirs qu'entretenaient les jeunes filles pour la saison. Root s'intéressa aux attentes de Juliette et elle lui demanda si elle espérait devenir capitaine des Avalanches.

— Annabelle est une bonne capitaine, elle est plus âgée que moi et elle a beaucoup d'expérience. J'étais fière d'être capitaine et d'avoir mené les Rebelles à la victoire l'année dernière, mais je ne me sens pas pour l'instant prête à conduire cette équipe. Je ne connais même pas la moitié des filles.

— Mais tu étais une super capitaine, lui dit Genrika qui avait apprécié l'attention que lui avait porté Juliette, alors qu'elle ne connaissait personne.

— Parce que je ne t'ai pas mise de côté ?

— Ouais.

— T'es un super attaquante, tu charges comme un goon, sans pratiquement jamais faire une faute, et tes échappées sont fulgurantes. En plus, tu as été la meilleure buteuse de la saison dernière et tu n'as jamais eu la grosse tête, tu sais passer le palet quand il faut. J'aurais vraiment été maudite de te laisser sur le banc.

— Mmm, fit Root. Je comprends pourquoi ton entraîneur t'a donné ton brassard et pourquoi Gen t'a très vite appréciée.

Juliette rougit. Genrika lui passa un bras en travers des épaules et la serra contre elle :

— Juliette est top de top. Dans quatre ans, elle intègre l'équipe nationale du Canada.

La jeune fille se rembrunit.

— Je ne sais pas...

— Tu ne veux plus jouer ?

— Si, mais...

— Ce sont tes parents ? demanda Root.

— Non, ma mère et mon père ne sont pas vraiment enthousiastes à l'idée que je veuille devenir une joueuse pro, mais ils ne me l'interdiront pas non plus, mais...

— Mais ils s'inquiètent de ton désintérêt pour les études, termina Root pour elle.

— Mouais.

— Tu sais, Juliette, même si tu deviens joueuse professionnelle, ce serait bien qu'après, tu ne deviennes pas serveuse dans un fast-food. Même s'il n'y a que le hockey qui t'intéresse, si tu n'as aucun diplôme en poche, tu ne feras rien après avoir raccroché ton chandail de championne du monde. Tu n'aimerais pas devenir entraîneur plus tard ?

— Si.

— Il faut aller à la fac.

— Mouais, je sais, s'assombrit la jeune fille.

Root changea de sujet et embrayât sur les jeux vidéo. Juliette affectionnait les jeux violents et sombres, Genrika était une touche-à-tout. Si Genrika fit la moue quand Juliette évoqua Call of Duty : Black Op, elle s'enthousiasma beaucoup plus pour God of war ou Assassin's creed. Root donna son avis. La discussion s'anima.

Root mangeait son filet d'aigrefin tout en racontant comment elle avait vaincu un dragon dans Monster' Hunter World. Tout en parlant et en mangeant, elle sortit son téléphone de la poche arrière de son jeans. Elle le garda sous la table, hors de vue des jeunes filles, tandis qu'elle le consultait. Elle s'arrêta soudain au milieu d'une phrase. Juliette n'y prêta pas attention et profita de son silence pour donner son avis sur le game play du jeu. Root se leva et partit aux toilettes. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, s'assit et resta plongée dans ses pensées. De sombres pensées a priori.

Genrika fronça les sourcils et s'efforça d'entretenir la conversation.

— Vous feriez bien de finir vos assiettes les filles, les enjoignit tout à coup Root. Il est presque onze heures et je ne voudrais pas rentrer trop tard, vous voudrez un dessert ?

— Une gaufre au chocolat, dit Juliette.

— Et toi, Gen ?

Inquiétude et impatience filtrait dans la demande.

— Rien, j'ai assez mangé.

— Oh, je me dépêche alors, fit Juliette en engouffrant ce qu'il lui restait de son fish and chips à toute vitesse.

Genrika attendit la plaisanterie. Elle ne vint pas. Root avait quitté la table, elle était ailleurs, elle s'inquiétait. Pour qui ? Pour Sameen ? Pour Élisa Brown ?

Juliette perçut un malaise, elle se confondit en excuses et avala sa gaufre en quatre bouchée. Root paya au comptoir. Elles gagnèrent la Wrangler, et Root raccompagna Juliette. En silence. La jeune fille remercia poliment Root pour son invitation à dîner avant de sortir de la voiture. Root attendit que la porte d'entrée se fut refermée sur la jeune fille pour redémarrer.

— Root... l'appela Genrika

— Mmm... ?

— Il y a... euh...

Genrika craignait de poser des questions parce qu'elle craignait des réponses qu'elle n'aimerait pas entendre. Root détourna le regard de la route pour faire face à Genrika.

— Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Sameen, Gen. Elle ne court aucun danger.

Genrika fixa les maisons qui défilaient sur sa droite.

— Gen, Aty me préviendrait si ça n'allait pas.

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement.

— Aty n'a pas empêché que tu... que tu... Et si c'est trop tard ? Tu ne sais même pas où elle se trouve.

Root crispa les mains sur son volant.

— Tu le sais, c'est ça, mais tu ne veux pas le dire ? l'accusa Genrika.

— Non, Gen, non, je ne sais pas. Je t'ai fait la promesse de te le dire si je savais quelque chose.

Genrika étudia le visage de Root.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

Root soupira.

— Élisa, c'est Élisa, mon problème.

— Mais je croyais que c'était réglé ?

— Non.

Le silence s'installa dans l'habitacle. Il commença à neiger, le vent se leva et les essuie-glaces peinèrent à évacuer la neige qui s'accumulait sur le pare-brise.

— Il n'avait pas prévu de tempête, si ? demanda Root.

Dans le doute qu'elle s'adressât à elle, Genrika répondit :

— Pas ce soir.

— Heureusement que Juliette habite près de chez nous.

— C'était gentil de nous avoir invité au restaurant. Juliette t'aime bien.

— Et tu l'aimes bien.

— Ouais.

— Tu devrais l'encourager à travailler à l'école. C'est sérieux son histoire avec Xavier ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— J'ai croisé les profils de ses parents et elle a tort.

— Tort à propos de quoi ?

— Si elle redouble l'année prochaine, ils la retireront du club.

— Quoi ?! Mais le hockey, c'est toute sa vie.

— Ça ne le sera plus si elle continue à rêvasser en classe et à chatter une bonne partie de la nuit avec son chéri.

— Mais Xavier n'est pas mauvais à l'école.

— Il est plus âgé qu'elle et lui, il écoute en cours. En plus, son père est prof de français, je peux te dire qu'il surveille de très près les études de son fils et que Xavier n'a accès à son téléphone et à son ordinateur que quand tous ses devoirs sont bouclés, et bien bouclés, pas bâclés.

— Comment veux-tu que je l'aide ? Nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe et je ne la vois jamais en dehors des entraînements.

— Ce serait peut-être le temps de passer à un stade supérieur.

— …

— Tu as de l'avance sur elle, Gen. Tu peux l'aider dans toutes les matières sauf en espagnol, vous habitez à dix minutes à pieds l'une de l'autre et tu n'es astreinte à aucun emploi du temps. Si je suis absente, tu pourras toujours prendre le bus ou demander à Khatareh de te conduire chez elle si elle est disponible. Vous vous entendez bien toi et Juliette. Elle n'est pas stupide et elle peut facilement rattraper son retard si elle fait un effort. Tu es sérieuse et, si elle est motivée, elle l'est aussi. Si tu veux sauver la carrière de ta copine, tu vas devoir t'en mêler.

— Et ses parents ?

— Il te connaissent de vue, tu es en avance, tes résultats scolaires sont excellents et je suis une très respectable personne. Je peux t'assurer qu'ils t'accueilleront à bras ouvert.

— Tu as tout manigancé.

Root se fendit d'une grimace.

— Ton dîner, c'était ton test ultime, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mmm, j'avoue.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je sais que tu l'aimes bien et que je crois à son potentiel.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Difficile de tromper Genrika.

— Tu ne vois pas grand monde.

— Je...

— Tu ne vois personne en dehors de tes entraînements de hockey, Gen. Et les relations virtuelles que tu entretiens avec tes camarades de classe ou sur Internet ne remplacent pas de vraies relations.

— Ça ne me dérange pas.

— À ton âge, Sameen était solitaire, mais elle allait à la fac, elle partageait sa chambre avec une fille et elle suivait des entraînements collectifs de tir à l'arc, de cross country et de Krav Maga.

— Elle ne parlait à personne.

— Elle parlait à des gens, elle y était bien obligée.

— Elle n'avait pas d'amies.

— Mais toi, tu en as.

— …

— Ne me dis pas le contraire.

Genrika soupira. Root se félicita d'avoir marqué un point. Genrika se complaisait parfois à imiter Shaw dans ses plus terribles travers.

Root rentra la Wrangler dans le garage. Elle regarda avec regret la Ducati qu'elle s'était achetée l'année précédente. Elle ne pourrait pas la conduire avant de longs mois. New York lui manquait parfois.

Dans le salon, Genrika reprit la conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée avant qu'il ne se mît à neiger.

— Et pour Élisa ?

Root avait pris une décision. Autant se montrer franche avec la jeune fille.

— Elle va partir en mission.

— C'est une bonne chose, non ?

— C'est une opération dangereuse.

— C'est un soldat.

— Elle va se faire tuer.

— Parce que sa mission va mal se passer ?

— Non, je crois Élisa assez compétente pour la mener à bien.

— Alors... Oh..., réalisa tout à coup Genrika. Tu crois que...

— Elle va simplement profiter de cette mission pour tirer sa révérence.

— Mais elle ne va pas abandonner ses hommes. Tu dis que c'est un bon officier. Elle ne ferait pas ça.

— Non, elle va attendre d'être sûre de la réussite de la mission et elle va se faire tuer. Bêtement, volontairement, en s'arrangeant pour cela passe pour un accident ou la faute à pas de chance.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Oui.

.

 

Athéna l'avait prévenue quand Élisa avait rejoint son bureau.

Elle partait. Aubert et Samba avaient confirmé leurs offres, le lieutenant-colonel Scott lui avait donné son feu vert et il avait appuyé sa demande auprès de l'état-major.

Elle avait convoqué tous ses officiers et leurs seconds. L'enthousiasme avait été au rendez-vous. Vite douché par ses mises en garde. Remplacé par une confiance absolue en ses compétences et l'envie d'en découdre. De servir. De faire honneur à leur uniforme et à leur commandant.

Élisa avait programmé une nouvelle réunion le soir avec le chef d'escouade français, les éclaireurs nigériens, ses deux seconds lieutenants, et ses six premiers sergents. Ils transmettraient ses ordres à leurs hommes et tout le monde partirait le sur-lendemain matin à l'aube. La section d'artillerie se séparerait en deux escouades pour couvrir les abords de Menaka et d'Andéramboukane, chacune serait soutenue par une escouade d'infanterie légère. Le lieutenant Zimmerman commanderait la première, Carlson la seconde. Les Nigériens avaient été prévenus et les attendaient.

Les deux escouades d'infanterie restantes partiraient chacune de leur côté. Le lieutenant Jordan à la tête de la première, Brown à la tête de la seconde. Le rôle des radios serait primordial. Conscient de cet aspect de la mission, Aubert lui en avait cédé deux. Brown s'en était alloué un et elle avait attribué l'autre au premier lieutenant Zimmerman. Les six escouades de Marines devaient rester en liaison constante.

Brown avait prévu de prendre le groupe hostile en tenaille. Elle formerait un entonnoir avec son escouade et celle de Jordan. Leur but étaient d'éliminer les éléments combattants et de les empêcher de repartir en arrière. Les fuyards seraient poussés à se diriger vers les positions qu'occuperaient Carlson et Zimmerman. S'ils y arrivaient, ils y mourraient. Des Mirages français se tiendraient en alerte. Au moindre appel, ils interviendraient.

Aubert approuva sa stratégie. Samba applaudit et regretta ne pas participer à l'opération.

— Le plus dur sera de ne pas vous faire repérer trop tôt.

Root avait consulté son téléphone au moment où Élisa s'était assise derrière son bureau.

Elle arborait un air calme et grave. Elle avait disparu un instant de son champ de vision avant de revenir s'asseoir avec une grande enveloppe entre les mains. Les photos. Brown les avait regardé avec attention. Elle avait passé son doigt sur certaines d'entre elle. Root avait deviné le visage de Maria ou celui d'Alma. Des larmes avaient doucement coulé et Root avait quitté la table à laquelle, elle se tenait en compagnie de Genrika et de Juliette sous prétexte de se rendre aux toilettes. L'expression d'Élisa Brown. Sa détermination. Un dernier doigt, une dernière caresse, et Élisa avait disparu une nouvelle fois. Root avait entendu le bruit d'un destructeur de document.

Élisa Brown pouvait mourir l'esprit en paix.

.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Genrika.

— Je vais la coller jusqu'à ce qu'elle renonce à se suicider.

— Tu vas partir ?

— Oui.

— Au Niger ?

— Je ne peux pas la coller si je ne suis pas avec elle, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Élisa se trouve au Niger.

— Mais quand ? demanda Genrika bien qu'elle se doutât de la réponse.

— Maintenant.

— Root, protesta Athéna.

— Je ne la laisserais jamais se tuer. Sameen ne me le pardonnerait pas. Maria non plus. Arrange-moi une mission spéciale, Athéna.

— Tu pars seule ? demanda l'IA

— Non, arrange- toi pour que John et Jack soient à Niamey demain soir. Je n'ai pas le temps de téléphoner à Beale ou au directeur du FBI. Quand est-ce que je peux partir ?

— Il te faut peut-être un minimum de matériel, suggéra Athéna.

— Je te fais confiance. Pour les armes, j'ai ce qu'il me faut au sous-sol. Gen, je, euh...

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu pars. Je me débrouillerais.

— Et pour tes entraînements ?

— Je sais appeler un taxi.

— Je serai de retour dans une semaine. Dix jours maximum.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Root pencha la tête.

— Quoi ? râla Genrika.

Elle ressemblait tant à Sameen parfois. Root se pencha vers la jeune fille et l'embrassa sur la joue.

— Merci, Gen.

— Pff... souffla la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel. Vivement que j'ai dix-huit ans.

— Tu peux t'émanciper si veux.

— Ça ne servirait à rien, émancipée ou pas, je ne pourrais pas conduire.

Root rit.

— Je peux changer ta date de naissance, si tu tiens tant que cela à conduire.

— Ouais, et m'inscrire au hockey chez les Juniors ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Et Juliette ?

— Ah... fit Root d'un air entendu. Tu attendras alors. Mais je t'achèterai une moto l'été prochain.

— C'est vrai ?

— Mmm, confirma Root. Mais seulement si tu me promets de mettre un casque quand tu conduis en ville.

— Et pas à la campagne ?

— À la campagne, si tu veux en porter un, tu peux. Si tu ne veux pas en porter un, tu prends tes responsabilités, Gen.

Voilà pourquoi même si elle la détestait, Genrika n'aurait jamais quitté Root pour le champion du monde des plus gentils tuteur de l'univers.

Root plaisantait. Elle avait l'air de plaisanter. Elle ne plaisantait pas du tout.

Si Genrika voulait conduire sans casque à la campagne, Root ne lui interdirait pas. Elle lui en avait donné l'autorisation et elle ne lui reprocherait pas de s'être montrée imprudente si elle se fracassait la tête sur un arbre parce qu'elle ne portait pas de casque.

— Ne te couche pas trop tard, Gen, tu as un match dimanche.

— Tu me préviens quand tu pars ?

— Tu dormiras peut-être.

— Réveille-moi, je ne veux pas que tu partes sans m'avoir dit au revoir.

— D'accord

Genrika accordait une grande importance aux adieux. Elle saluait toujours Root quand elle la quittait que ce fut pour une heure ou un mois. Un rituel qu'elle exigeait que Root respectât. Root avait manqué une fois à sa parole. Genrika lui avait fait une scène, elle l'avait agonie d'injures et d'imprécations pour finir en pleurs, les bras resserrés sur sa taille en sanglotant :

— Je ne veux pas que tu partes sans me dire en revoir, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses toute seule sans savoir pourquoi tu es partie.

Depuis, Root sacrifiait au rituel. Il lui arrivait d'oublier. Athéna lui servait de pense-bête.

.

 

Root descendit préparer ses affaires au sous-sol.

— Root, l'appela Athéna.

— Tu me trouveras un uniforme ? Je veux reprendre l'identité du capitaine May Judson. J'espère que cela rappellera le Kurdistan au lieutenant Brown.

Le Kurdistan et Sameen.

— D'accord, tu as gardé tes papiers ?

— Non.

— Je te renvoie ça dans cinq minutes.

— Mmm.

Pas de plaisanterie sur le délai d'attente imposé ? Root était préoccupée.

— Aty, je vais être obligé d'interrompre ma traque.

Et voilà, pensa Athéna.

— Tu t'y remettras quand tu rentreras.

— Je vais perdre une semaine et j'ai un programme en cours.

Oh, non, pensa Athéna.

— Tu ne peux pas impliquer Genrika, Root.

— Elle est douée, je lui fais confiance et je ne veux pas qu'elle traque le virus ou son concepteur, je veux juste qu'elle me serve de vigie. J'ai lancé un programme, mais je dois le surveiller. Gen a déjà traqué des virus, je lui ai appris à monter des contre-attaques et des pare-feux mouvants. Là, elle n'aura qu'à suivre l'évolution de mon programme, à le mettre en sommeil si c'est nécessaire, à le relancer ou à l'adapter selon les cas.

— L'adapter ? Root ! s'insurgea Athéna.

— C'est un simple programme de test, il n'a pas pour fonction d'attaquer ou de piéger le virus. Gen, n'aura pas à se connecter que quatre à cinq fois par jours pour suivre son évolution et enregistrer les données récoltées.

— Tu as parlé d'adaptation, Root.

— Je ne pars qu'une semaine.

— Root.

— C'est important, Aty. Ça fait presque deux mois que je travaille là-dessus. Tu t'es fait coincer, Élisa est sur le point de se tuer, qui sera la prochaine victime ?

— Je peux m'en charger.

— Non, parce que tu serais obligée de te retrouver au contact du virus.

— Ta décision est prise, constata Athéna

— Oui.

L'idée ne plaisait pas à Athéna. Les probabilités d'une implication active de Genrika dépassaient les 50 %. L'IA se sentait parfois misérablement impuissante. Root l'imaginait toute-puissante. Elle l'était, mais seulement si elle bénéficiait des mains, de l'âme et du cœur de son interface et de ses agents. De ses alliés. De ses amis. Sans eux, elle manipulait les réseaux et les données, elles diffusaient de fausses informations, déclenchait des alertes et des alarmes. Mais sans mains, sans corps, sans eux, elle s'était révélé incapable de sauver Josselyn Carter, de sauver Michael Cole, de libérer Sameen, de libérer Yulia Zhirova, d'empêcher Gabriel Hayward de tuer, de torturer.

Athéna ne pouvait pas témoigner de la tendresse à laquelle aspiraient les humains, elle ne pouvait pas sécher leurs larmes. Les prendre dans ses bras, les bercer, les frapper ou les rattraper quand ils s'adonnaient à la violence ou la folie, quand ils courraient à leur perte. Elle ne pouvait pas les aimer. Les humains possédaient un corps qui aspirait aux caresses. Aux contacts physiques. Fraternels, maternels, paternels, amicaux, sociaux, hygiénique, amoureux. Athéna évitait de lancer des simulations dans lesquelles, elle eût possédé un corps physique. Elle gelait ses calculs dès que l'idée l'effleurait. Elle ne serait jamais qu'un esprit et elle ne fusionnerait jamais avec un humain.

Root lui cédait parfois son esprit et Athéna s'était parfois retrouvée à contrôler son corps. L'initiative en revenait à Root. La première fois qu'Athéna lui avait servi de yeux et d'oreilles, elle avait demandé à Root comment elle devait lui désigner les cibles. Root s'était étrangement décidé pour un système sonore basé sur la fréquence. Un système étrange qui avait étonnamment bien fonctionné. Athéna avait testé la jeune femme, affiné la précision de ses sons. Root réagissait au dixième de seconde, au millimètre près. Athéna l'avait vue s'abandonner totalement à ses directives. Elle mettait en sommeil ses propres pensées, ses propres sens, ses propres émotions pour n'être plus qu'une extension d'Athéna. Un avatar humain.

Athéna pouvait diriger son interface comme un joueur le faisait avec un personnage ou un pilote avec un drone, mais elle ne pouvait pas ressentir. Sentir. Goûter. Les humains possédaient cinq sens, Athéna n'avait accès qu'à deux d'entre eux. Root aimait cuisiner, Sameen aimait manger. Athéna ne voyait et n'entendait que les harmonies de couleurs, les présentations, le crépitement de l'huile dans un poêle, le bouillonnement d'un plat qui mijotait. Sameen avançait les ailes du nez dilatées quand une odeur lui plaisait et la faisait saliver. Elle grognait de plaisir quand la saveur d'un plat ravissait ses papilles. Alexeï Borkoof et Root cuisinaient par amour. Athéna ne pouvait pas apprécier la saveur d'un plat et elle ne pourrait jamais cuisiner pour ceux qu'elle aimait parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais adapter un goût au sien ou à celui ou à celle pour qui elle cuisinerait. Qu'importait sa connaissance précise des goût culinaires de Sameen Shaw si elle ne pouvait pas partager son plaisir avec elle.

Quant au toucher...

Même une personne aussi peu tactile que Sameen savait, d'un geste approprié, apporter un réconfort physique à quelqu'un. Anne-Margaret n'aurait jamais à se plaindre d'une mère distante et froide. Sameen lui avait servi de berceau, de baby-relax, de landau et de poussette. Elle était physiquement très proche de sa fille.

Douce, tendre et protectrice.

Comme elle avait su l'être avec Root.

Le baiser brutal à la bourse de New-York, les fantasmes mit en scène dans ses simulations, la violence et l'absence de sentiments qui caractérisaient les rapports que Shaw entretenaient avec ses amants d'un soir, avait conduit Athéna à se désoler pour son interface. Root était sentimentale, tactile, tendre et sensible. Tout ce que Shaw n'était pas. Tout ce qu'Athéna pensait que Shaw n'était pas. Depuis, elle ne croyait plus rien du tout si cela concernait Sameen Shaw.

Athéna ne pourrait jamais exprimer son amour comme Shaw savait exprimer le sien à Root. Elle ne sentirait jamais la peau de Root frissonner et se couvrir de sueur sous ses doigts, ses muscles se contracter, ses bras se refermer sur elle, ses baisers, ses mains parcourir son corps inexistant, ses ongles la griffer, ses dents mordre dans ses chairs, ses mamelons durcir sous sa langue, ses doigts s'accrocher dans ses cheveux. Elle ne comprendrait jamais l'intensité de leur désir et de leur plaisir. De leur amour. De celui qu'éprouvaient tous ceux qui s'aimaient.

Athéna n'appréhendait de l'acte d'amour que des données physiologiques, des cris, des supplications, des encouragements, des gémissements de plaisir, des gestes, des regards, des corps tendus, des expressions. Elle pouvait analyser les données, calculer l'intensité du plaisir ressenti ou simulé, desceller le degré de renoncement d'une personne par amour ou par soumission, la part de perversité, de jeu consenti ou imposé, ou reconnaître un échange sans entraves, sans barrières et totalement assumé. Elle pouvait regarder, écouter et analyser un ébat amoureux. Elle ne pourrait jamais l'expérimenter.

Athéna était une handicapée sensorielle et elle ne pouvait pas secouer Root pour lui faire comprendre que son idée d'impliquer Genrika dans sa traque du programmateur fantôme manquait de prudence. Elle ne pouvait pas physiquement empêcher Root de se rendre dans la chambre de Genrika pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle attendait d'elle.

Athéna pourrait surveiller Genrika et discuter avec elle, mais la jeune fille avait quinze ans, un caractère affirmé non-exempt de sursauts de révolte qui la dressaient contre l'autorité et la sagesse de ses aînés, et Athéna, si elle pouvait bloquer ses accès aux réseaux, ne pourrait pas la contraindre à rester sagement chez elle à lire un bon roman ou à potasser ses cours.

Root embrassa gentiment Genrika.

— Si tu as le moindre problème, appelle Khatareh ou Lionel. J'essaierai de rester joignable, mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit possible.

— Ouais, ouais, bougonna Genrika qui n'avait pas besoin de toutes ces précisions.

Root la regarda d'un air inquiet. Genrika soupira d'exaspération.

— Si tu n'as pas confiance, emmène-moi avec toi.

— Comme mascotte ? Les Français qui sont avec Élisa arborent un bison blanc sur le blason de leur unité. Tu incarnerais quoi ? Les Marines ont un bouledogue. Tu veux que je t'achète une laisse et une muselière ?

— Mais t'es vraiment débile.

— Tu veux un sussucre ?

— Pff.

— Sois juste prudente, Gen.

Un avertisseur résonna dehors.

— C'est mon taxi, au revoir, Rex.

— Rex ? fit Genrika alors que Root lui faisait un signe de la main et ouvrait la porte.

— Ouaf, ouaf !

La porte se referma avant que Genrika eût trouvé une réplique appropriée.

Root parcourut les trente mètres qui la séparaient du taxi pliée en avant, elle ouvrit la portière et s'engouffra dans l'habitacle en se secouant.

— Ce n'est pas un temps pour sortir, il gèle à fendre pierre, déclara le chauffeur.

— Vous êtes dehors.

— Faut bien gagner sa croûte, répondit-il avec philosophie. Je ne sais pas si votre avion décollera ce soir.

— Il décollera.

Root retira ses gants et souffla dans ses doigts. Une minute avait suffi pour les transformer en glaçon.

 

* * *

 

Shaw tendait ses mains au-dessus du feu.

— Il caille, grommela-t-elle. Je suis gelée, heureusement qu'on peut faire du feu.

— La main d'œuvre bon marché n'est pas si courante que ça.

— Ouais. Si tout le monde crève, le boulot ne sera pas fait, et Blatov ne s'en mettra pas plein les poches, c'est sûr.

— Toutes les colonies ne sont pas comme ça.

— T'appelle ça une colonie ? Je dirais plutôt que ça ressemble à un bon vieux goulag du petit père du peuple.

Anna se raidit.

— Désolée.

— Non, tu as raison. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas accepter, même si on aime son pays, même si on l'a fidèlement servi pendant des années.

— Même, désolée. Merde ! jura Shaw. Je n'arrête pas de m'excuser.

Anna posa son regard bleu et froid sur elle.

— Privilège de bleusaille, dit-elle d'un ton égal.

Shaw ramassa un brandon à ses pieds et lui lança dessus. Anna l'évita en se décalant.

— Tu as raison en plus, avoua Shaw. J'additionne les bourdes.

— Tu t'en tires pourtant plutôt bien, la rassura pourtant Anna.

— Et toi, c'était comment au début ?

— Je suis Russe et je connais bien le milieu concentrationnaire.

— Tu as déjà été en tôle ?

— Une fois.

— En mission ?

— Oui, mais je connais parce que ça a fait parti de ma formation.

— De passer du temps en prison ou de connaître tout ce qu'il y a connaître dessus ?

— Les deux.

— Ils t'ont balancé en prison durant ta formation ?

— Oui.

— Remarque, c'est pas une mauvaise idée. C'est un bon exercice de survie et un bon apprentissage aux missions d'infiltration. En plus, c'est filmé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Qui était au courant ? Le directeur ?

— Personne.

— Tu avais quel âge ?

— Dix-huit ans.

Le SRV ne ménageait pas ses recrues. L'âge et le sexe ne les dispensaient d'aucune épreuve. Shaw avait attendu d'avoir vingt-quatre ans avant de s'en prendre plein la gueule. À dix huit ans, tandis qu'Anna suivait une formation d'agent et de tueuse, tandis qu'elle se faisait jeter en prison pour y apprendre à survivre et prouver à ses supérieurs qu'on pouvait compter sur elle, Shaw préparait son bachelor à la fac, elle s'amusait le week-end à défier la police et de mecs trop sûrs de leur valeur dans des courses de rues illégales, elle sortait en boite, elle jouait au billard dans des bars, elle se pintait au whisky et à la bière, et elle couchait à droite et à gauche selon son humeur du moment.

— Et comment ça s'est passé ?

— J'en ai bavé. Je ne m'étais jamais fait tabasser et... je n'ai pas très bien vécu les fouilles au corps.

— Juste les fouilles au corps ?

— Je suis difficile à coincer, répondit Anna qui avait saisi l'allusion sous la question de Shaw. Les gardiens auraient peut-être réussi, mais ils ne m'ont pas causé de problème. Les filles qui s'y sont essayées s'y sont cassé les dents, j'avais déjà décroché mes brevets de close-combat. Et puis, je suis grande, c'est un avantage.

— Mouais, t'as surtout une sale gueule et un regard aussi glaçant que l'hiver sibérien.

Anna esquissa un léger sourire.

— Tu vas vraiment rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini d'ébrancher mon mélèze ?

— Oui.

— Ils tiennent vraiment à me surveiller ?

— Non, C'est juste un petite faveur que m'accorde Irina.

— Elle ne t'aime pas.

— Elle a peur de moi.

— Je surveillerai tes arrières, lui assura Shaw.

— D'accord, merci.

— Échange de bons précédés. Si seulement je pouvais récupérer une tronçonneuse, soupira Shaw.

— Tu n'en auras pas, tu es bien trop douée avec une hache.

Shaw déployait trop de force, exprimait trop sa farouche volonté d'arriver au bout de son arbre, montrait trop de ténacité. Quelques jours et surtout quelques nuits dans les bois la fatigueraient. Elle souffrirait du froid, de sous-alimentation et de manque de sommeil. Elle n'en reviendrait que plus docile au baraquement, au moins dans l'espoir de ne pas se voir infliger punition sur punition. Sans ses aptitudes, elle se serait retrouvé à subir la même épreuve, mais celle-ci n'aurait pas excédé deux nuits. Anna s'était préparée à passer une semaine à la coupe. Une semaine qui mettrait leur organisme à rude épreuve. Elle quémanderait des couvertures le lendemain. Deux jours sans, passait, mais pas une semaine.

Alla et les trois autres détenues étaient rentrées à la colonie. Anna et Shaw s'étaient retrouvées seules après le départ des détenues. Elles n'auraient pas de compagnie durant tout le temps qu'elles passeraient leurs nuits ici. Irina prenait le risque qu'elles sympathisassent. À moins qu'elle eût prévu que les deux femmes désenveloppassent une inimitié l'une envers l'autre. Qu'elle eût parié que Shaw considérât Natashka comme une planton et qu'elle la soupçonnât de la surveiller et de l'évaluer pour le compte d'Irina. Qu'elle fût l'œil et la main d'Irina. C'était idiot, Irina savait qu'elles avaient travaillé ensemble avant la colonie et qu'Anna avait une dette envers Shaw. Mais Anna se méfiait. Irina était rusée, elle manipulait les détenues et entretenait soigneusement les querelles et les jalousies. Elle les provoquait si cela servait son intérêt. Anna haussa les épaules. Quoi qu'eût imaginé l'esprit tortueux d'Irina, la chef du bloc 17 n'arriverait jamais à monter Shaw contre Anna, et Anna ne remettrait jamais en cause la confiance qu'elle accordait à celle-ci.

— Et Yulia ? Tu l'as trouvée ? demanda Shaw.

Shaw et Anna s'efforçaient à se tutoyer.

— Oui.

— Et ?

— Elle en est à sa neuvième année d'incarcération.

La déclaration ne dit rien qui vaille à Shaw. Neuf ans dans cet enfer ? Que devenait-on après neuf ans passé dans une colonie rouge dirigée par un directeur nostalgique des purges staliniennes et dont la colonie idéale correspondait à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un goulag ?

Yulia Zhirova avait trente-et-un ans quand elle avait été incarcérée. Une journaliste. Une activiste politique idéaliste. Une mère célibataire. La fille d'un héros du KGB. Il fallait survivre. Il y avait plusieurs manières de survivre. Tout dépendait des choix qu'on faisait, des rencontres, de sa force de caractère. De sa réelle force de caractère, pas celle dont on était si fière ou si peu fière. Shaw était fière de la sienne, elle l'avait crue indestructible. Elle s'était crue indestructible. Avant. Avant de découvrir l'étendu et la profondeur de ses faiblesses. Elle avait cru avoir traversé assez d'épreuves pour bien se connaître. Elle ne se connaissait pas, et personne ne pouvait savoir qui était Yulia Zhirova avant de vivre neuf ans dans la colonie n°2.

Shaw tenta de lire une réponse dans le regard d'Anna. Elle ne distinguait même pas la couleur de ses yeux dans les ombres mouvantes des flammes. Le mieux était encore de poser clairement la question :

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

— Tu es venue pour Genrika ? Pour lui rendre sa mère ?

— Mmm.

— Une sacrée gamine.

— Tu dis ça parce qu'elle t'a piégée comme une débutante ?

— Mouais. Et quand je lui ai dit que j'avais bossé pour le SRV, elle m'a rétorquée que son grand-père avait travaillé pour le KGB, et qu'en gros, le SRV ne valait pas tripette.

— Bah, ne te bile pas, elle avait réussi à griller ma filature, il y a cinq ans de ça.

— À dix ans ?! s'ébahit Anna.

— Ouais, grimaça Shaw. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais elle m'a fait passer pour une débutante. Je me suis sentie ridicule.

Anna se leva pour recharger le feu. Leur seul rempart contre la nuit et la mort. Elles avaient préparé un bûcher conséquent et convenu implicitement d'alimenter le feu à tour de rôle quand elles étaient réveillées. La première nuit, elles avaient dormi sans s'inquiéter du feu, de la neige et du froid. À six, le feu s'était rechargé sans peine, et Anna avait ainsi évité de se montrer trop organisée, trop prévoyante.

Maintenant qu'elles étaient seules, personne ne pouvait plus s'étonner de les voir se plier à une discipline militaire. Les gardes étaient planqués dans leur remorque et ils n'en sortiraient pas. Il n'était pas question qu'elles dormissent de concert, qu'elles prissent le risque que le feu mourût, que le temps se dégradât et qu'elles se retrouvassent ensevelies sous la neige. Qu'elles mourussent bêtement de froid ou étouffées. Shaw avait approuvé.

— Svléta, pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps pour venir chercher sa mère ?

— Parce que j'en avais rien à foutre, dit amèrement Shaw.

Anna resta muette de surprise.

— Ne me regarde avec cette tête de merlan frit. C'est vrai.

Anna aurait aimé savoir si la mère de Shaw l'avait pardonnée, mais comment évoquer sa mère sans faire preuve d'indélicatesse ? Shaw prit les devants :

— Tu as rencontré ma mère au Canada ?

— Oui.

— Tu t'étais bien gardé de me le dire.

— Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi je te l'aurais dit.

Shaw lui lança un regard noir.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne te connaissais pas, je n'avais aucune raison de te parler de ta mère, en plus, elle...

Anna se tut.

— Elle me détestait ?

— Je suis allée la voir avec Anton à l'université de Concordia. On s'était fait passer pour des agents du FBI. On lui a demandé de nous dresser un portrait de toi et elle n'a pas vraiment été tendre à ton égard.

— Mouais.

Shaw tisonnait le feu d'un air sombre.

— Elle nous a grillé elle-aussi, annonça Anna.

Shaw releva la tête.

— Elle nous a parlé en russe.

Une lumière facétieuse s'alluma dans le regard de Shaw.

— Anton n'est pas un débutant et je suis plutôt crédible sous couverture, se défendit Anna.

— T'es qu'une boufonne, Natashka.

— On verra combien de temps tu tiendras sans moi, Svléta, rétorqua Anna.

— Je déteste travailler sous couverture, je suis nulle. Et vous n'avez eu pas de chance avec Genrika et ma mère. La première est un petit génie et ma mère...

— Ta mère a obtenu son doctorat de mathématiques à dix-neuf ans ? continua pour elle Anna

— Ouais. Ça rend modeste.

— Tu n'as pas obtenu ton doctorat à dix-neuf ans, mais tu t'es bien débrouillé quand même et tu possèdes des qualités que ta mère n'a pas. Tu veux que je t'en dresse la liste ou tu es trop modeste pour ça ?

Shaw se pencha en arrière saisit de la neige dans son poing et la lui lança à la figure. Anna cria et s'épousseta rapidement.

— Je ne sais pas qui était Yulia, Svléta, dit-elle ensuite. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ressemblait à ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

— Un planton ?

— Non. Elle a dû clamer son innocence en arrivant ici, demander des comptes à Blatov, refuser de jouer le jeu, pas parce que c'était une dure, mais parce qu'elle croyait en la justice, ou bien elle a compris qu'elle ne sortirai jamais d'ici, elle a voulu se fondre dans la masse devenir invisible et ça n'a pas marché. Genrika est une belle enfant, elle ressemble à sa mère... Elle a pu aussi...

Anna ne savait pas trop commet continuer.

— Bon, accouche. J'ai compris. Tout le monde change dans des conditions extrêmes, mais on peut toujours se relever derrière, du moins essayer.

— C'est ce qu'on dit toujours.

— C'est que je te dis, moi.

— Dans le cas de Yulia... dit sombrement Anna sans préciser sa pensée.

— Anna !

Anna la toisa du regard.

— Merde, désolée, s'excusa Shaw.

— Fais gaffe.

— Je pourrais toujours affirmer que je te connaissais sous une fausse identité.

— Je ne veux qu'aucune part de moi existe dans cette prison. Une fois que j'en aurai franchi les portes, je tue Natacha Stepanova Enguelgradt.

— Reçu.

— Je te présenterai Yulia quand on rentrera. Elle est au block 8, celui de Tata.

Pause.

— Tu as vu qu'Irina était tatouée ?

— Oui.

— Yulia Zhirova aussi, mais contrairement à Irina ou à toi, elle n'a pas choisi de l'être, et elle a encore moins choisi les motifs qu'on lui a tatoué sur le corps.

— Explique.

— Je te mettrais au jus pour les tatouages. Certains ont des significations particulières et tu verras par toi-même en ce qui concerne Yulia. Sache simplement qu'elle a dégringolé dans l'échelle sociale. Qu'elle s'est résigné à son sort et qu'elle s'en contente parce qu'il lui assure une certaine sécurité et des privilèges. Malgré... tout le reste.

Les quatre derniers mots glacèrent Shaw aussi bien que l'hiver qui assaillait pernicieusement son dos et ses épaules. Elle se pencha en avant sur le feu et crocheta le regard d'Anna. Elle y puisa une chaleur réconfortante.

La nuit était belle, elle aimait la forêt. Tout se passerait bien, malgré... tout le reste.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

 **L'opération franco-malienne**  à laquelle participe le capitaine Aubert, aura lieu le 23 et 23 novembre et se soldera par la mort de 35 djihadistes appartenant à la Katiba Macina (groupe apparu en 2015 au Mali d'abord affilié à Ansar Dine puis au Groupe de soutient à l'Islam et au Musulmans). Les Français et les Maliens annoncèrent la mort de Amadou Koufa, le chef de la Katiba. Information démentie dans une vidéo, le 28 février 2019, par Amadou Koufa en personne

 

 **Bison :**  surnom et emblème du 126e régiment d'infanterie de l'armée de terre française.

 

 

 


	9. Cible en vue

 

* * *

 

 

 

L'homme fit défiler sa page, il corrigea une nouvelle erreur de frappe, ajouta deux slashs et des guillemets oubliés. Il s'était montré distrait et en retira de la contrariété.

Une porte s'ouvrit. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait établi des règles très strictes. Le rez-de-chaussée était son domaine. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'y descendre. Ils logeaient dans un grand loft. L'accès principal se trouvait au premier étage. Un escalier extérieur permettait de descendre au jardin. Lui s'était arrogé le premier niveau. Il y avait installé son matériel et il disposait d'un grand salon, d'une chambre, d'une salle de bain et d'une petite cuisine. Il y vivait quand elle s'absentait pendant quelques jours.

— Chéri ?

— Oui, grommela-t-il.

— Je vais faire des courses, tu m'accompagnes ?

— Non, j'ai encore du travail.

— Tu ne veux rien de spécial ?

— Non, je te remercie.

— À tout à l'heure.

— À tout à l'heure.

La porte se referma. Il acheva tranquillement ses dernières corrections.

— Parfait, se félicita-t-il.

Une fenêtre apparut sur le terminal à sa droite.

« Contact. »

L'homme poussa sur ses pieds et roula sur sa chaise en face du terminal. Il plaça un casque sur ses oreilles.

— Belle création, Monsieur Aldovino. Une équipe thaïlandaise patauge lamentablement sur son projet depuis des années, il était temps de leur donner un petit coup de pouce.

— Ils devront configurer leur programme avant de pouvoir mettre celui-ci en ligne.

— Il en va de soi.

Une façon d'induire en erreur les ingénieurs informaticiens, de leur donner les bénéfices de leur création. De tromper Samantha Groves et la Machine.

— Mais je préférais lancer plusieurs projets viables en même temps, fit l'homme. Samantha Groves et sa Machine sont trop réactives.

— Elles n'ont encore réussi à contourner le virus implanté à la colonie n°2 du kraï de Karsnoïark. La Machine a perdu son accès à tous les réseaux russes.

L'homme pâlit sensiblement. Un rire fusa. Sardonique.

— Regretteriez-vous quelque chose, Monsieur Aldovino ?

— Non.

— Vos prévisions se sont avérées justes.

Jusqu'à quel point ? L'homme n'osa demander des précisions.

— L'initiative en revient à Sameen Shaw, précisa Samaritain.

— Oui.

— Elle est partie chercher Yulia Zhirova.

L'homme pinça ses lèvres et déglutit difficilement.

— Elle est toute seule, elle n'a rien planifié. Grâce à vous, elle est momentanément hors-jeu.

— Elle est dangereuse.

— C'est une vulgaire prisonnière. La colonie n°2 est isolée et l'hiver s'oppose à toute tentative d'évasion.

— Elle vous a déjà échappé.

— Grâce à l'intervention combinée de Samantha Groves et de la Machine. La Machine, grâce à vous, ne lui est, et ne lui sera, d'aucune aide.

Et si ses calculs se vérifiaient, Sameen Shaw ne quitteraient jamais la colonie n°2.

Probabilités pour qu'elle y demeura à vie : 62,85 %

Probabilités pour qu'elle y succombe d'une mort violente 80,68 %. Une moyenne calculée sur les trois premiers mois et plus le temps passait, plus le pourcentage était élevé.

— J'ai bien peur que Miss Groves, ne trouve rapidement une solution pour contrer mon virus.

— Je me suis arrangé pour détourner son attention.

Ne pas demander comment.

— Nous bénéficions d'une dizaine de jours supplémentaires. Peut-être plus.

— Dix jours ?

— Oui.

Un répit inespéré. L'informaticien connaissait les aptitudes de Samantha Groves, mais il ne l'avait jamais réellement affrontée à travers les réseaux. Il la savait douée, brillante, mais moins douée et moins brillante qu'il ne s'estimait.

Elle avait contré toutes ses tentatives de mettre de nouvelles IA en réseau. Il avait en porté tout le crédit à La Machine.

Il n'avait mesuré et reconnu son génie qu'après avoir chassé la Machine des réseaux russes.

Samantha Groves luttait seule contre le virus. Contre lui. Parce qu'elle ne s'était pas contenté de combattre le virus, elle avait entamé une traque. Elle le cherchait.

Il avait contre-attaqué. Le virus s'était propagé, il avait muté. Il la forcerait à se dévoiler. À commettre une erreur.

— Il ne faut pas qu'elles se retrouvent, dit-il à l'intention de son interlocuteur.

— Samantha Groves ne sait pas où se trouve Sameen Shaw. Elles ne se sont jamais contactées et elles n'ont jamais cherché à le faire depuis deux ans.

— Si Sameen Shaw est allée chercher Yulia Zhirova, c'est qu'elle compte la rendre à sa fille.

— Et que Genrika Zhirova vit avec Samantha Groves ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Il n'espérait pas que la jeune fille vécût avec une criminelle de la pire espèce.

— Genrika Zhirova a disparu après que Sameen Shaw et Samantha Groves l'aient soustraites aux mercenaires de Anton Matveïtch, le 7 mai 2016. Je n'ai jamais retrouvé sa trace par la suite.

La Machine avait effacé toutes ses données biométriques. Elle, ou Samantha Groves. Elles avaient tué Genrika Zhirova. Une autre jeune fille avait été crée, dotée de nouvelles données biométriques et d'une nouvelle identité. Aucun logiciel ne retrouverait jamais l'orpheline russe. Seuls des yeux humains pouvaient l'identifier, malheureusement, il en restait très peu à la disposition de Samaritain et son accès aux caméras s'étaient considérablement réduits.

Le virus de l'Informaticien lui avait rendu la vue. Un miracle. Qui ne durerait qu'un temps.

Greer y avait vu une victoire écrasante. Le premier pas vers un retournement de situation. L'Informaticien ne se montrait pas si confiant. Son arrogance n'avait duré qu'un temps.

Samaritain ne l'avait pas recruté, l'informaticien l'avait contacté. Il lui avait proposé une alliance. Contre un ennemi commun. Une ennemie commune.

Une initiative étonnante.

Qui démontrait à quel point la puissance de Samaritain appartenait définitivement au passé. Les agents qu'il lui restait rêvaient de revanche et de domination mondiale. L'IA aurait pu se fier à ses simulations, à ses pourcentages, si peu encourageant qu'ils étaient. La proposition de l'Informaticien réduisait ses rêves et pourcentages à zéro. L'Informaticien ne l'avait contacté que parce qu'il le savait impuissant à reprendre le contrôle des réseaux.

L'homme ne lui donnait aucun accès à ses programmations, et Samaritain ne possédait aucune clef qui pût lui permettre de les pervertir ou d'en prendre le contrôle. Les deux alliés ne coopéraient que dans le seul et unique but de mettre fin à l'hégémonie de la Machine.

Samaritain avait rêvé de la détruire. Un rêve qu'il avait manqué de réaliser. Un rêve abandonné.

Une entreprise inutile. Sa sœur le rejoindrait dans l'anonymat. Deux dieux déchus, minables, qui se partageraient le monde avec une multitude d'autres petits dieux mineurs. En guerre les uns avec les autres. Une guerre éternelle qui ne comporterait, si l'Informaticien se montrait à la hauteur de sa réputation et de son génie, ni vainqueur ni vaincu.

— Sameen Shaw ne vit pas avec Samantha Groves, affirma Samaritain à l'informaticien.

— Pourquoi Genrika Zhirova ne serait-elle pas avec Sameen Shaw ?

— Sameen Shaw et Samantha Groves se sont séparées en 2016. Sameen Shaw se trouve actuellement à la colonie n°2. Genrika Zhirova vit avec Samantha Groves.

Le ton était sans réplique.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ? demanda pourtant l'informaticien.

— Comment pouvez-vous me poser une telle question ?

Les calculs. Les simulations.

Et une connaissance approfondie de la psychologie de Samantha Groves. Une donnée que Samaritain ne confirait jamais à l'informaticien. Une parmi d'autres. Par prudence.

— Vous êtes sûr pour les dix jours ? voulut savoir l'homme.

— Oui.

— Je vais en profiter pour créer un nouveau programme.

— Et celui destiné à la Thaïlande ?

— J'enverrai les deux simultanément.

La fenêtre se ferma. L'Informaticien resta seul.

Dix jours. Une trêve bienvenue. Si seulement Samantha Groves pouvait... disparaître. Elle et Sameen Shaw. Les deux seules personnes susceptibles, à sa connaissance, de servir d'interface à la Machine. Un souhait qu'il n'avait jamais formulé à haute voix. Un restant de conscience. Il serra les lèvres. Samaritain, tant que Samantha Groves n'aurait pas trouvé un remède à son virus, tenait Sameen Shaw à sa merci. Il s'occuperait d'elle. Samantha Groves en revanche... Qu'est-ce qui avait pu inciter la jeune femme à abandonner la Machine ? Sameen Shaw ? Non. Samaritain lui en eût parlé. Qui ou quoi pouvait avoir plus d'importance à ses yeux que La Machine.

Des lignes de codes commencèrent à défiler l'écran qu'il avait quitté avant l'appel de Samaritain.

Samantha Groves ?

Il roula prestement au terminal.

Samantha Groves.

Samaritain avait échoué à la tenir à l'écart.

 

* * *

 

Le vrombissement d'un hélicoptère. Élisa écarta les stores. Une alouette. Des français. Aubert avait quitté la base avec ses hommes. Il ne restait sur place qu'un sergent et une dizaine d'hommes. Elle se détourna. Zimmerman et Carlson étaient partis rejoindre leurs positions à Menaka et à Andéramboukane. Elle et Jordan partiraient le sur-lendemain à l'aube.

Les islamistes avaient stoppé leur avancée et dressé un camp. Ils s'accordaient une pause avant de passer à l'attaque. Il était aussi possible qu'ils attendissent des ordres ou des renforts supplémentaires.

Elle se rassit devant son ordinateur, examina encore une fois les photos satellites. Se releva et consulta les annotations inscrites sur la carte d'état major que lui avait cédé le capitaine Aubert. Elle aimait bien les cartes papiers. Un côté vieux jeu qui faisait rire beaucoup de jeunes officiers. Brown transférait ensuite ses annotations sur les cartes de ses terminaux, mais elle gardait inscrit dans son esprit la carte papier. Une vision globale et très nette que ne lui offrait pas un GPS, son Tétrapad ou les ordinateurs embarqués. Les Touaregs s'étaient montré de précieux alliés. Ils avaient pointé des abris et des points d'observations discrets, des passages à éviter.

— Ici, le sable n'est pas stable, vous ne pourrez pas vous déplacer rapidement. Ici, la roche est friable, si vous vous y engagez, vous risquez de provoquer un éboulement.

— Vous connaissez aussi bien l'endroit que ça ? s'était étonné le lieutenant Jordan.

— Où-êtes vous né, mon lieutenant ? avait demandé un des soldats touaregs.

— À Baltimore

— Ne sauriez-vous pas tout aussi bien me guider si je devais me déplacer à Baltimore ?

— Si.

— Le désert est mon pays, mon lieutenant.

Élisa avait reconnu la justesse d'une telle déclaration. Elle connaissait chaque millimètre de la plage de Butler beach, elle connaissait la configuration de la côte entre Jacksonville et Miami. La force des vagues, le sens des courant, les amplitudes des marées, mille autres détails qui échappaient aux touristes.

Brown traça une flèche. Les islamistes avaient installé leur camp au centre d'un cirque bordé par des collines basses. Une position stratégique réfléchie. Les collines leur ménageaient de l'ombre et un abri contre le vent. Elles offraient de très bons points d'observation sur la région environnante et les sentinelles dissimulées sur les hauteurs verraient des ennemis arriver de très loin.

Les Marines devraient se fondre dans le sable. D'après les photos satellites le groupe possédait des mortiers légers et des lance-roquettes. Ces derniers n'étaient pas très utiles contre des hommes qui avançaient en ordres dispersé et sans véhicule. Les mortiers permettaient d'effectuer des tirs de barrage meurtriers. Brown mènerait trente-huit hommes à l'assaut. Vingt-quatre Marines, dix Français et six Nigériens. Elle comptait bien tous les ramener à Oualam. Peut-être pas tous sur leur deux pieds, mais tous vivants.

Elles n'attaquerait pas le camp. Le lieutenant Jordan et tous les sous-officiers présents avaient approuvé. Les Touaregs et le sergent qui commandait les Nigérien avaient gravement hoché la tête, et Brown avait lu dans les yeux du sergent Dedarassus qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir été affecté à cette mission et de devoir servir sous son commandement.

Ils attaqueraient plus tard. Là où Élisa l'avait décidé, au moment où Élisa l'avait décidé.

Elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien tout noté sur son Tétrapad, puis fixa la carte papier avec attention. Dénivelés, distances, annotations, rappels des observations des deux Touaregs, les diverses options qui s'offriraient à elle une fois que l'assaut serait lancé, les stratégies de replis, les mouvements de soutien. Elle ne devait rien oublier.

La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos.

.

 

Brown.

Élisa Brown.

Sa posture droite et détendue. Sa coupe de cheveux courte aux mèches rebelles et cuivrés par le soleil. Elle imagina son regard sérieux et concentré, ses traits doux et affirmés.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Brown sans se retourner.

— Des...

Le sergent lança un regard incertain sur l'officier qui l'accompagnait.

— Un officier demande à vous voir, mon lieutenant.

Brown reconnu le sergent Vazini à la voix. Elle l'avait assignée à son service après le départ de Carlson.

— Quel grade ? Quelle arme ?

— Capitaine, mon lieutenant. Marines. Premier régiment, septième bataillon.

— Avec quel ordre de mission ?

— Je ne sais pas, mon lieutenant.

— Mmm. C'est lui qui est arrivé en hélico ?

— Oui, mon lieutenant.

— C'est pas vraiment le moment de nous envoyer un capitaine. Scott ne m'a pas prévenue et il n'y a pas de Marines dans le coin.

Brown consulta l'heure sur son Tétrapad.

— Emmenez-le au mess, je le retrouve dans un quart d'heure.

— Mon...

Le capitaine attira l'attention du sergent Vazini et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'incitant à taire sa présence.

— Mon lieutenant, prit congé le sergent.

— Merci, sergent.

La porte se referma. L'irruption du sergent avait perturbé Élisa. Ce qui la contrariait surtout, c'était la visite inopiné d'un capitaine. La veille de son départ. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier.

— Stratégie audacieuse...

L'appréciation formulée à dix centimètres de son oreille fit la sursauter. L'appréciation et la voix. Élisa se retourna.

— Root ?

— Capitaine May Judson.

— Mais, euh...

Root s'approcha de la carte.

— Votre travail, lieutenant ?

— Euh, oui. Enfin, pas seulement.

— Oui, vous possédez une grande qualité d'écoute et vous ne négligez jamais de solliciter les avis et d'écouter les conseil qu'on vous donne. Une qualité très précieuse qu'apprécient grandement vos supérieurs et qui vous font aimer par vos subalternes.

— Root, je ne...

Root posa un index sur la carte.

— Vous avez prévu combien d'hommes ici ?

Élisa reporta son regard sur la carte.

— Six.

— J'en ajouterai deux de plus.

— Ah, euh...

Brown évalua la justesse de l'observation.

— Ils pourraient ensuite se séparer en deux groupes, suggéra Root.

— C'est ce qu'ils seront censés faire.

— Ils se retrouveront sous le feu ennemi. À trois, un seul homme couvrira les deux autres. À quatre chacun sera responsable d'un camarade.

Brown fronça les sourcils.

— Vous avez raison, mais il faut que je trouve deux hommes.

— Vous les trouverez, Élisa, je vous fais confiance pour ça.

Son prénom ramena Élisa dans la pièce.

— Que faîtes-vous ici ?

— Mission spéciale.

— Qui consiste en quoi ?

— À vous gardez en vie.

Brown recula d'un pas.

— L'État-major tient à vous, Élisa. Les Marines aussi.

— Mais vous n'êtes pas venu pour ça.

— Je suis venue vous garder en vie, répondit Root en insistant sur le sujet.

— C'est elle qui vous a envoyée, murmura Brown d'une voix blanche. Vous savez.

Elle recula encore.

— Elle ne m'a pas envoyée, Élisa. Je suis partie de mon propre gré.

— C'est...

Élisa palissait et rougissait tour à tour.

— Asseyez-vous, lieutenant.

— Non.

Brown recula et prit appui contre une table

— Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, dit-elle. Je vais partir en opération.

— C'est bien pour cela que je suis venue.

— C'est impossible.

On frappa à la porte. Brown s'attendit à ce qu'elle s'ouvrît comme s'ouvrent les boîtes surprises et de voir un diable lui sauter à la figure en ricanant de son effroi.

Root alla ouvrir au sergent Vazini. La jeune femme salua les deux officiers. Brown resta silencieuse. Root souriait béatement.

— Mon lieutenant, le lieutenant-colonel Scott vous demande de répondre à son appel. Il dit que c'est urgent et que vous ne répondez pas.

Brown regarda son ordinateur. Un appel muet clignotait.

— Merci, sergent.

— Mon lieutenant.

La femme ressortie.

Le lieutenant Jordan et des hommes inquiets l'attendaient dehors. Pas derrière la porte, derrière un bâtiment. Ils appelèrent le sergent à grands gestes. Le jeune femme regarda la porte qu'elle venait de refermer par-dessus son épaule et traversa l'étendue sableuse d'un pas égal et tranquille. À son arrivée, le lieutenant Jordan l'attrapa par le bras et la tira à l'abri du bâtiment, hors du regard du lieutenant Foley, si malencontreusement, celle-ci regardait par la fenêtre.

— Alors, sergent, qui est-ce ? demanda Jordan.

— Un capitaine de la First team.

— Ça je le sais, mais quoi d'autre ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut à Foley ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— J'ai voulu parler aux deux gars qui l'accompagnaient, dit le sergent-chef Stone. Ils sont restés muets comme des tombes.

— Ils sont où ?

— À la cantine.

— Vous croyez qu'on va lui retirer son commandement ? demanda Vazini au lieutenant Jordan.

— Je n'en sais fichtrement rien.

— J'espère pas, maugréa le sergent Stone. Personne ne connaît cette femme, ce n'est même pas une Warlords, les deux autres non plus et je ne suis pas sûr que les Français et les Nigériens suivront si le commandement change de main. Les Français ont peut-être reçu des ordres, mais les Nigériens ne suivront jamais.

Les Nigériens appréciaient beaucoup l'officier-commandant des Marines

— Eh, les Marines, c'est qui l'officier qui vient d'arriver ? vint aux nouvelles le caporal Perez qu'Aubert avait trouvé une bonne idée de laisser à Brown.

— On ne sait pas.

— Le capitaine May Judsen, répondit Vazini.

— Il veut quoi ?

— On ne sait pas.

— Il ne va pas retirer son commandement à votre lieutenant ?

— On ne sait pas.

— Mon lieutenant ? demanda Perez à Jordan.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit lugubrement Jordan.

— Merde ! jura le Français. Foley, je lui fais confiance, mais l'autre ? On ne sait même d'où elle sort.

Une pensée que partageaient tous les Marines présents.

.

 

Élisa avait pris l'appel de Scott. Il l'avait vertement tancé de sa légèreté et lui reprocha d'avoir été obligé à contacter son sergent.

— Je préparai l'opération, mon colonel.

— Vous êtes commandant de la Fox, Foley. Vous devez toujours être joignable.

— Oui, mon colonel.

— Je voulais vous prévenir que la CIA vous a envoyé trois agents. Je déteste leur façon d'agir, je leur ai dit. Beale m'a affirmé que les agents n'interféreraient pas dans votre mission. La CIA pense que des agents étrangers ont rejoint le groupe que vous voulez arrêter. Des hommes qui ont sévi en Syrie et en Irak. Les trois agents sont chargés de les identifier et de les ramener avec eux aux États-Unis. Laissez-leur faire leur boulot, lieutenant, mais s'ils vous causent le moindre ennui ou qu'ils mettent la vie de vos hommes en danger, débarrassez-vous en. Compris ?

— Oui, mon colonel.

— L'un des agents est sous couverture avec le grade de capitaine, faîtes-lui comprendre qu'il ne vaut pas plus qu'un soldat de deuxième classe. Vous avez carte blanche, Foley. Je vous couvrirais en cas de problème. Votre priorité reste la réussite de votre mission et la sauvegarde de vos hommes.

— Oui, mon colonel.

Scott coupa la communication.

— Stephan est un amour de commandant.

Élisa leva le regard sur Root.

— Je ne vous embêterez pas, Élisa. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de me descendre et de faire passer mon assassinat pour une glorieuse mort héroïque au service de la patrie. Je n'aspire pas trop à la Silver Star ni à aucune autre breloque de ce genre. À vrai dire, la survie de vos hommes et de leur commandant bien-aimée est tout ce qui m'importe. Bon, si je trouve au hasard de notre aventure des vilains qui ont écumé le Proche-Orient et commis plus d'exactions que les Vietmins réunis aux SS les plus convaincus par leur mission divine, je ne dis pas que je ne les ramènerai pas à l'excellent Terence. Je lui dois bien ça. Tout du moins, je les lui ramènerai si j'ai résisté à la tentation de leur tirer une balle dans le ventre. Le ventre, vous savez qu'une balle dans le ventre n'est pas immédiatement mortelle, mais quand même mortel au final. L'avantage, de la balle dans le ventre, c'est qu'elle entraîne une mort extrêmement douloureuse. Ça, plus l'agonie au soleil. Terence serait déçu, mais je n'aime pas les esclavagistes. En plus, ces types sont détestablement misogynes. Bah, je lui en ramènerai peut-être un. Pour lui faire plaisir. Mais pas plus, les autres ne méritent pas de vivre.

— Root... essaya de l'interrompre Élisa.

— Vous savez que Terence m'a prêté un de ses hommes ? Un vieil ami à vous. Un admirateur de Ludmilla Pavlitchenko.

Élisa n'avait pas besoin de se creuser la tête pour savoir de qui parlait Root :

— Muller ? Muller est ici ?

— Oui, et comme j'aime assurer mes arrières, j'ai demandé au FBI de me prêter John. C'est un ami et un ancien béret vert. Il est un peu vieux, mais il saura se montrer utile. Je les ai retrouvés à Niamey. Jack resplendissait de joie à l'idée de servir sous vos ordres, à l'idée de me revoir aussi, je vous l'avoue. Il a toujours eu un faible en ce qui me concerne. Pas au point de tromper Jenny certes, mais je crois que je peux lui demander n'importe quoi, qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Muller vous aime bien.

— Et il vous considère que vous êtes un officier compétent. Vous et Sameen. Ces deux officiers préférés, vous vous souvenez ?

— Oui, répondit Brown.

Elle se surprit à sourire.

— Ah, Élisa, s'extasia Root. J'adore quand vous souriez.

Brown rougit immédiatement.

— Ne prenez pas cet air coupable, la mit Root en garde.

Brown se rembrunit.

— Vous savez... dit-elle.

Root s'approcha du lieutenant. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

— Je ne suis pas officier, Élisa. Je n'ai jamais prêté serment à qui que ce soit, pour quoi que soit, mais je prends soin des gens que j'aime.

Root se recula.

— Vous vous souvenez ce que je vous ai dit, à vous et à Sameen, sur le ring à Bethesda ?

— Oui.

— Vous étiez mon poulain, ce soir-là.

— …

— Vous avez gagné ce combat, Élisa. Vous et Sameen, main dans la main. Ce que j'avais envie de vous serez dans mes bras !

— Vous l'avez fait.

— Oui, c'est vrai, rit Root. Et ensuite, nous nous sommes bien amusées. Toutes les trois d'abord, puis après, quand nous avons fêté votre victoire dans la chambre de Jack.

Root s'illumina encore un peu plus. Elle serra les poings contre sa poitrine.

— Une soirée inoubliable. Quand je me sens triste, je pense à cette soirée.

Elle redevint tout à coup sérieuse et posa un regard sévère sur Brown.

— Vous n'avez pas oublié cette soirée, lieutenant ?

— Non, répondit Brown dans un murmure à peine audible.

— Parfait, se félicita Root. Je suis à vos ordres avec mes hommes. Seriez-vous assez aimable pour nous briffer ?

— Euh...

— Je n'ai qu'une exigence à formuler : vous nous intégrez dans votre escouade. Pas question d'aller jouer à la guerre avec votre second lieutenant.

— Euh...

— Vous pourrez mettre à contribution les qualités militaires de Jack.

Un silence suivi. Inattendu. Non, pas inattendu. Root passait la main à l'officier-commandant. Brown avait les cartes en main. À elle de les jouer. Intelligemment. Root venait de lui servir trois atouts. En échange de sa vie. En échange de sa mort. Un marché. Non négociable. Brown n'avait pas le choix.

— Il est sergent-major, je le connais bien, c'est un Marines, mais mes hommes ne le connaissent pas.

— Il suivra vos ordres sans discuter, si vous lui demandez d'arracher ses galons, il le fera.

— Et vous ?

— Moi, minauda Root. Vous savez comment je suis...

— Je vous ai dit que vous feriez un excellent franc-tireur.

— Oui, je m'en souviens.

Brown se retourna vers la carte épinglée sur le mur. Elle montra à Root l'endroit où elle avait décidé de tendre son embuscade et d'attaquer.

— Mon tireur d'élite se tiendra ici, dit-elle en indiquant un petit promontoire. Et se déplacera, ensuite comme bon lui semblera pour ne pas se faire éliminer par des tirs de mortiers. J'ai de bons tireurs parmi mes hommes, mais ma section de fusillers ne comprend qu'un tireur d'élite confirmé. Si j'en avais eu un deuxième, je l'aurais placé ici.

Brown désigna un autre point.

— Et les éléments hostiles arriveront de l'ouest, par ici ? demanda Root en dessinant une ligne avec son index.

— Oui.

Brown avait placé son tireur en protection. De l'escouade de Jordan. La configuration du terrain empêchait qu'il couvre l'intégralité des troupes engagées.

— Vous voulez que je vous protège ?

— Non.

Root haussa un sourcil. Brown n'y répondit pas. Elle comprendrait. Elle avait déjà compris que son tireur ne protégerait pas son escouade, elle comprendrait bien ce que Brown attendait d'elle.

— Vous voulez un tireur offensif, commença Root d'une voix pensive. Vous avez parlé de mortiers et ils ont certainement des véhicules. Vous voulez que je stoppe les véhicules et que je les empêche ensuite d'utiliser leur armes lourdes ?

— Ils sont équipés de lance-missile, de RPG et de mitrailleuses lourdes.

— C'est beaucoup pour une seule femme.

— Delgado vous prêtera main-forte, si les hommes de Jordan ne risquent rien.

— Delgado ?

— Mon tireur d'élite.

— Vous me le présenterez ?

— Je vais vous présenter à tous mes hommes.

— Oh, je suis flattée.

Brown se pinça les lèvres.

— Je vous alloue John en couverture.

Root lui lança un regard de mise en garde.

— Je garde Muller avec moi.

— Excellent choix, fit Root en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Brown ne commettrait pas de bêtise. Elle n'oserait pas. Pas avec Muller à ses côtés. Le sous-officier la protégerait. Mais Brown venait de lancer un autre message à Root. Consciemment ou pas. Brown ne se jetterait au-devant d'une balle ou d'une grenade parce que, si elle commettait cet acte suicidaire, Muller s'en rendrait compte. Il décèlerait ses imprudences, il démasquerait ses mensonges. Brown ne tromperait pas l'expérience qu'avait acquise Muller sur les champs de batailles. Le sous-officier tenait l'officier en grande estime. Jamais Brown ne ternirait l'image qu'elle s'était forgée auprès de lui. Jamais elle ne le décevrait. Une question d'honneur qui laissait Root un peu perplexe. Brown ignorait l'orgueil, et sa fierté d'officier et de militaire ne flirtaient jamais avec le ridicule. Honneur rimait avec devoir dans l'esprit d'Élisa Brown. Elle agissait par devoir. Une notion pratiquement inconnue à Root.

Shaw agissait par devoir. Devoir de médecin, devoir de militaire, devoir d'officier, devoir d'amie. Devoir et responsabilité motivaient souvent ses actions. John n'était pas différent. Maria Alvarez non plus. Root n'agissait pas par devoir. Elle ne devait rien à personne. Elle aimait ou elle n'aimait pas, et elle agissait en conséquence. Parfois par amour, parfois par intérêt. Beaucoup plus par amour depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Shaw et Athéna, un peu moins par intérêt. Mais par devoir ? Par responsabilités ?

Athéna l'avait rappelée plus d'une fois à ses responsabilités. Ses responsabilités envers Genrika. Envers Shaw. Root ne se sentait pas responsable de Genrika. La morale et peut-être la loi la considéreraient responsable de la jeune fille. Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir ce qui se passerait si Genrika se retrouvait victime d'un accident ou si elle commettait un délit et se faisait arrêter par la police. Khatareh avait, un jour, évoqué les services sociaux. Genrika était officiellement la fille de Shaw, mais Shaw était absente. Injoignable. Athéna avait-elle prévu de palier sa disparition ? Root avait parfois entendu des filles de l'équipe de hockey la désigner comme la tutrice de Genrika. L'était-elle vraiment ? Officiellement ?

Root vivait avec Genrika, elle surveillait ses études, ses entraînements, ses fréquentations et son activité sur Internet. Elle veillait à ce qu'elle se nourrît bien, à ce qu'elle dormît bien et préservait autant que possible son équilibre psychologique et affectif. Elle avait édicté des règles et attendait que Genrika les suivît. Pourquoi ?

Root ne se pliait plus depuis longtemps à aucune discipline. Ni de vie ni de travail. Elle agissait au gré de ses envies et de ses besoins. Tenait-elle vraiment à ce que Genrika se conformât à ses règles, à ses attentes et à sa discipline ? Oui. Parce que Root pensait que c'était indispensable ? Parce que cela correspondait à sa vision idéale d'une bonne éducation ? Non.

Vivre avec quelqu'un exigeait des concessions et du respect. Mais le reste ? Genrika était assez âgée pour gérer sa vie comme elle l'entendait du moment que cela ne perturbait pas la tranquillité de Root. La jeune femme aimait beaucoup la jeune fille, elle prenait plaisir à passer du temps avec elle, à lui servir de mentor en informatique, à coder en sa compagnie. Naturellement, Root eût accepté Genrika comme elle était, sans s'occuper des mille et un détails auxquels pensaient les parents et les éducateurs qui s'inquiétaient de l'avenir de leurs progénitures ou des enfants que les instituons leur avaient confiés. Alors, pourquoi s'embarrassait-elle avec des règles ? Pourquoi s'opposait-elle si fermement à Genrika quand la jeune fille se goinfrait de chips à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, qu'elle piratait des sites sans son autorisation, qu'elle se couchait tard, qu'elle ne voulait pas se brosser les dents, qu'elle parlait vulgairement, qu'elle rendait des devoirs bâclés ou en retard ?

Root n'aurait jamais d'enfant, mais s'il elle en avait eu un, ou si elle avait pu encore en avoir un, elle n'était pas persuadée qu'elle exigerait de son enfant tout ce qu'elle imposait à Genrika. Un jugement pourtant faussé, parce qu'elle s'imposait beaucoup de contraintes vis à vis de Genrika et qu'elle ne réalisait pas que à l'intérieur, d'un cadre rassurant et protecteur, la jeune fille bénéficiait d'une indépendance que bien des enfants de son âge lui aurait enviée, et que, quoi qu'elle en pensât, Root ne correspondrait jamais aux parents modèles dont les magazines spécialisés louaient les vertus.

Mais Root raisonnait à faux parce qu'elle se rappelait régulièrement, pour ne pas l'oublier quand Genrika l'énervait ou qu'elle ne savait plus comment gérer la jeune fille et qu'elle menaçait de céder à la tentation d'envoyer balader toutes ses principes éducatifs et de laisser Genrika faire ce que bon lui semblait et d'échapper à des querelles épuisantes, que celle-ci n'était pas sa fille ni sa pupille, que Genrika était la fille et la pupille de Shaw. De Sameen.

Root n'avait aucun devoir ni aucune responsabilité envers Shaw et c'était Root qui avait assuré à Shaw qu'elle s'occuperait de Genrika. Shaw n'avait pas un instant mis en doute sa parole ou ses capacités à prendre soin de la jeune fille. Root aimait Shaw. Root connaissait Shaw. Et elle élevait Genrika comme elle savait que Shaw l'aurait souhaité, l'aurait élevée. Sans vraiment se rendre compte, qu'elle y mettait beaucoup d'elle-même. Essentiellement, d'elle-même.

.

 

John Reese et Jack Muller avaient posé leurs plateaux sur une table. À l'extrémité de d'une rangée de tables. Les Français mangeaient dans le coin opposé. Un grand caporal leur avait jeté des regards suspicieux et avait éloigné ses camarades des deux nouveaux arrivants. Les Marines et les bérets verts étaient arrivés après eux. Personne ne s'était assis à leur table. Ni à celles d'à côté ni à celles de derrière. Les tables les plus proches avaient été prises par les bérets verts, les Marines s'étaient regroupés le plus loin possible des deux First team.

Les premiers les observaient d'un air curieux, les seconds d'un air hostile.

— Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus, grogna Muller.

— Vous permettez ? dit un officier en posant son plateau sur la table.

— Oh, euh, bien sûr, mon capitaine, s'empressa de répondre Muller.

Un béret vert. Leur officier-commandant certainement. Il venait aux nouvelles.

Sfeir s'assit à côté de Muller. Un sergent-major et un sergent. Un sergent-major ? L'homme n'était pourtant pas très vieux. Ses états de service devaient être glorieux pour atteindre un tel grade à son âge. L'autre, par contre, avait dépassé la quarantaine. À vue de nez, le premier était du genre à aimer les missions dangereuses et à foncer en avant avec un enthousiasme débordant, le second à peser le pour et le contre, à ne jamais s'engager si la vie de ses hommes se trouvait en danger. Un calculateur. Froid et taciturne. Deux personnalités, deux atouts pour leur unité.

Sfeir avait entendu l'hélicoptère, envoyé un lance-caporal aux nouvelles. L'arrivée d'un officier français l'intéressait peu, mais il était bon de se tenir informer du moindre mouvement à l'intérieur de la base, de savoir qui venait, qui partait. Le lance-caporal était revenu et lui avait appris que trois Marines étaient descendus de l'hélicoptère français. Sfeir avait eu un mouvement d'humeur. Les Français servaient de taxi aux Marines à présent ? Il se rasséréna et sentit son cœur tressauter d'allégresse quand le sous-officier déclara que l'un des Marines arborait deux sardines au col de son uniforme. Un capitaine. Enfin. L'État-major s'était enfin inquiété de laisser un premier lieutenant à la tête d'une compagnie.

Foley avait programmé une mission, Aubert lui avait prêté une escouade de huit hommes et deux radios, Samba une petite escouade de six hommes qui lui serviraient principalement d'éclaireur sur le terrain. Sa section d'artillerie avait quitté le camp avec deux escouades complètes, sous les ordres d'un second lieutenant auquel Brown avait alloué son premier sergent et elle partaient le lendemain, pour le désert avec ses deux escouades restantes, augmentées de celles des Français et des Nigériens.

Sfeir avait essayé d'en savoir plus. Aubert était parti sans répondre à sa curiosité et le sergent à qui ils avait laissé le commandement de ses hommes avait esquivé toutes ses questions en le renvoyant à Foley.

Il avait été voir Samba, qui lui avait offert un thé, des fruits, et qui lui avait déblatéré des inepties jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en lassât.

Il avait envoyé certains de ses hommes tirer les vers du nez aux Marines. Ils avaient fait choux-blancs. On leur avait répondu que l'opération ne les concernait pas.

Sfeir ne comprenait pas comment Foley avait obtenu l'aval de ses supérieurs pour entreprendre une opération aussi délicate.

Mais ils venaient de lui donner raison. Il regarda les Marines de Foley par dessus son épaule.

— Vous faites cavalier seul ? demanda-t-il aux deux Marines.

Le sergent le regarda froidement, Muller haussa les épaules :

— Ils ne nous connaissent pas, ils s'inquiètent, c'est normal.

— Les Warlords sont pourtant réputés pour leur esprit de corps.

— On n'est pas rattaché au second régiment.

Oh, première nouvelle intéressante.

— Vous appartenez à quel régiment ?

— Premier régiment.

— Quel bataillon ?

— Septième.

— Qui est votre capitaine ?

Reese évita de répondre. Muller lorgna sur le col de Sfeir. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur voulait ?

— Le capitaine May Judsen, répondit-il quand même.

— Elle...

Les conversations se turent dans le réfectoire. Les fourchettes et les couteaux tintèrent sur les tables. Sfeir se retourna. Le lieutenant Foley et le capitaine Judsen venaient d'entrer, elles prirent un plateau, des couverts. Foley s'aperçut du silence qui régnait dans le réfectoire. Son regard balaya les tables. Les Marines évitèrent de croiser ses yeux et plongèrent le nez dans leurs assiettes. Les bérets verts dévisageaient la nouvelle venue. Reese lui adressa un léger signe de tête, Muller bouscula sa chaise, se leva à demi, arrêta son mouvement et se rassit. Il avait été un doigt de la saluer. Sfeir fronça les sourcils.

Brown s'assombrit. Muller et Reese, puisque c'était ainsi qu'il se nommait, avaient été laissés à l'écart par ses hommes. Une attitude contraire à l'esprit de corps. Elle posa son plateau et s'avança vers la première table. Le sergent-chef Stone y prenait son repas en compagnie du sergent Vazini et de six autres Marines. Stone était le bras droit du premier lieutenant Jordan. Jordan n'était pas présent au réfectoire, c'était Stone qui prendrait.

— Chef, claqua la voix d'Élisa Brown.

Le sergent-chef, tourna la tête. Il pâlit devant l'expression de son officier. Il se leva prestement et se mit au garde-à-vous.

— Vous allez dégager de cette table, chef. Vous, Vazini, Stocker, Brookes, Sanchez et Ende.

— Bien, mon lieutenant.

— Et vous allez vous attablez avec vos camarades de la First team, parce que dans trois jours, vous vous battrez à leurs côtés.

Stone redressa les épaules.

— Oui, mon lieutenant.

Brown regarda ses hommes.

— Le capitaine Judsen est en mission spéciale, leur dit-elle d'une voix assez forte pour être bien sûre que tous les soldats entendissent. Elle n'est pas ici pour nous appuyer ou pour nous aider en quoi que soit. Ni elle ni ses hommes.

Sfeir jura entre ses dents. Le capitaine n'était pas revenu relever Foley de son commandement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, alors ? Il détestait son petit sourire en coin, son air si content d'elle-même, si décontracté, son air de ne pas y toucher. Si Foley ne mentait pas — pourquoi mentirait-elle d'ailleurs, cette femme était la probité et honnêteté même — Judsen était en mission spéciale. Pour le gouvernement. Pour la CIA. Il se tourna vers Reese. Oui, celui-là avait la tête de l'emploi. Pas l'autre, mais lui, oui. La suite du discours lui fit dresser l'oreille. Il détestait les Marines. Ils correspondaient tellement à ce qu'on attendait d'eux, l'image si parfaite et lisse du bon militaire, du soldat qui combattait pour la liberté et son pays. Les Marines ne renonçaient jamais, leurs officiers ne se rendaient jamais. De belles paroles. Rarement mises en défaut.

— Le capitaine Judsen est aussi un remarquable tireur d'élite, ajouta Brown. Delgado !

Un homme se leva.

— Caporal Delgado, mon capitaine, le présenta Brown à Root. Mon tireur d'élite.

Root le gratifia le très jeune caporal d'un clin d'œil amical.

— Enchantée, caporal.

— Mon capitaine, salua Delgado.

— Le capitaine Judsen m'a proposé de mettre ses talents à notre service. Le sergent Vinge sera sa couverture. Le sergent-major restera avec moi, sous mes ordres directs.

Muller se fendit d'un immense sourire.

— Muller, vous acceptez ? l'interpella Brown.

Muller se leva, claqua des talons et clama haut et fort son accord enthousiaste. Il se rassit en jurant :

— Merde, j'adore cette femme.

Sfeir nageait dans la confusion.

— Quant à vous, conclut Brown en regardant les six hommes qu'elle avait fait lever de table. Je vous prie d'effacer bien vite la mauvaise impression qu'a pu laisser l'accueil des Warlords aux gars de la First Team. Parce que vous leur devrez peut-être la vie demain.

— Oui, mon lieutenant.

Les six soldats s'empressèrent de gagner la table de Reese et Muller. Sfeir prit congé des deux hommes. Il croisa le regard de Foley. Son regard froid, à la limite de l'insulte.

— Ce n'est pas le capitaine Sfeir ? s'informa Root en suivant l'homme des yeux.

— Si.

— Capitaine ! hurla Root au commandant des bérets verts. Venez à notre table.

Brown laissa échapper un souffle d'exaspération. Ce crétin était venu aux nouvelles. Il avait espéré sa revanche. La voir enfin céder sa place à un officier compétent. À un véritable commandant de compagnie. La voir retrouver la place qui lui était due. À la tête d'une section.

Root se pencha à son oreille.

— Ne faites pas la tête, lieutenant. La mission pour laquelle le capitaine Sfeir vous a si dédaigneusement ignorée n'a pas l'importance de celle que vous vous apprêtez à mener. Croyez-moi, il regrettera son attitude. Sfeir est un idiot. Le pire est qu'il vous estime, mais le dépit l'aveugle à un tel point qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte.

Sfeir les rejoignit d'un air compassé. Les Marines de Brown s'assirent auprès de Reese et Muller. Vazini était physionomiste. Elle n'était pas la seule. Ende et Stocker fixaient Reese avec des yeux ronds. Sanchez dévisageait Muller la bouche ouverte. Vazini se leva à demi pour regarder Root. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue, mais le lieutenant Foley la connaissait. Elle aurait mis en jeu ses galons de sergent qu'elle la connaissait. Comme elle connaissait ces deux hommes. Ils ne se retrouveraient pas pour la première fois sous les ordres de Foley.

— Vous étiez avec le lieutenant, souffla le sergent-chef Stone. Vous étiez avec elle quand elle a arrêté le Chirurgien de la mort.

— Je n'ai pas participé à son arrestation, protesta modestement Reese.

Donc Muller y avait participé.

— Vous avez lavé l'honneur des Marines.

— Ouais, mais ce qui m'a fait le plus plaisir, rétorqua Muller. C'est que j'ai lavé l'honneur du capitaine Shaw.

— Vous l'avez connue ? s'exclama Ende.

— Mouais, sourit Muller. Vinge aussi d'ailleurs. Pas vrai, sergent ?

Reese hocha la tête. Un peu raide.

— Mais vous n'êtes pas des 1/6 HARD, s'étonna Ende. Elle servait dans ce bataillon.

— Il n'y a pas que des 1/6 HARD qui aient été déployés en Irak et en Afghanistan, répliqua Muller. En plus, elle a été détachée de son unité pour les besoins de missions particulières.

— Ouais, c'est vrai. En Afghanistan, elle a été basée un temps au camp Rhino.

Reese se détendit, il avait craint un moment que Muller se montrât trop enthousiaste et parlât tant et si bien de Shaw que plus personne n'eût douté qu'elle était encore en vie, mais Muller venait d'expliquer, sans qu'aucun doute ne s'insinua dans l'esprit des Marines, que connaître Shaw n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Vazini poussa brutalement Ende sur le côté en le traitant de crétin.

— Le capitaine Shaw a servi de 2005 à 2010 chez 1/6 HARD. Tous les vieux sont susceptibles d'avoir croisé un jour son chemin, observa Vazini.

— Merci pour le vieux, grogna Muller.

— J'ai vingt-quatre ans, s'excusa Vazini. Et les autres, à part le chef, n'avaient pas encore fini le lycée quand elle a quitté le service actif.

— J'étais en Irak quand elle était en Afghanistan, fit Stone. J'en ai entendu parler, mais je ne l'ai jamais croisée.

— Le lieutenant Foley la connaissait ? demanda Vazini.

Reese et Muller se consultèrent du regard.

— Il faudra que vous le lui demandiez, répondit Muller.

Les Marines abandonnèrent l'idée d'en savoir plus sur l'implication de leur commandant dans l'affaire du Chirurgien de la mort. Vazini avait dans sa jeunesse caressé le rêve de devenir tireur d'élite. Elle s'était beaucoup entraîné, mais elle avait dû renoncer à son rêve. Elle tirait bien, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à gérer le stress sur des tirs à longue distance. Les tireurs se retrouvaient souvent isolés. Foley avait assigné des couvertures à Delgado et au capitaine, mais c'était rare. Les tireurs ne passaient pas leur temps sur un toit à guetter une cible, à attendre le bon angle. Vazini aurait retrouvé ces conditions si elle avaient rejoint la police, les SWATS ou des agences fédérales, mais Vazini, gymnaste émérite, avait visé les sélections de l'USMC. Un défi.

Spécialiste de la gymnastique rythmique, blonde aux yeux bleu, elle mesurait un mètre soixante-cinq pour cinquante-deux kilos. Elle avait souffert de son image de danseuse. Lors du bal de fin d'année qui clôturait ses études de second cycle, l'une des stars de l'équipe de football de son lycée l'avait prise à partie. Il racontait qu'il allait s'engager dans les Marines, qu'ils passeraient haut la main tous les tests. Des filles s'étaient pâmé d'admiration, des garçons avaient loué ses qualités physiques. Il avait embrayé que la pratique d'un sport à haut niveau formaient de vrais athlètes. Il avait aperçu Michaela Vazini et ajouté :

— Enfin, ça dépend des sports.

Vazini s'était sentie insultée. Elle avait acidement rétorqué qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de pratiquer un jeu de demeurés pour réussir les tests d'admission des Marines. Il s'était esclaffé de la bonne blague. Elle avait pris la mouche. L'avait mis au défi de se s'inscrire ensemble. Ils avaient brillamment réussi leur test. Tous les deux. Vazinia était venue relever un défi. L'ambiance et les perspective de carrière au sein de l'USMC la séduisirent. Elle signa pour quatre ans et elle avait retrouvé le joueur vedette chez les Warlords. Cinq ans plus tard, Vazini était sergent. Rattachée à l'état-major que commandait le lieutenant Jordan. Sanchez était lance-caporal. Il ne la voyait plus, ou pas, seulement comme une danseuse de ballet. Elle ne le considérait plus comme un abruti au sourire Ultra-brite et ils leur arrivaient de rentrer ensemble à Pueblo quand le hasard d'une affectation ou d'un déploiement à l'étranger les avaient réunis.

Vazini avait postulé pour être tireur d'élite. Découvert qu'en opération, le tireur se déplaçait sans cesse, qu'une escouade comptait sur lui. Que sa vie dépendait du tireur. Protéger son escouade. Se protéger. Vazini gérait la peur, le bruit, les efforts physiques intenses. Rien ne trahissait jamais le stress qui assaillait le fusilier. Mais le tremblement infime de son fusil trahissait le stress qui assaillait le tireur d'élite. Elle avait été recalée. Elle en gardait une certaine amertume et une admiration sans limite pour les tireurs d'élite.

— Le capitaine Judsen est un bon tireur ?

— Ouais, s'enthousiasma Muller. Un tireur d'exception.

— Elle a remporté des compétitions ? demanda Stone.

— Pff, c'est de la frime les compétitions.

— Ah, bon ? Pourquoi, demanda le chef qui arborait avec fierté le badge qu'il avait gagné lors d'une compétition inter-division de tir au pistolet

— C'est du tir sportif, expliqua Muller. Être un bon tireur d'élite ne nécessite pas seulement de savoir mettre dans le mille à deux kilomètres de distance.

— C'est vrai, approuva chaudement Vazini. Je tire bien, mais pas en situation de combat.

— Voilà.

— Raconte-nous un tir d'exception, demanda-t-elle à Muller.

— Je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps. Mais le plus beau tir que j'ai vu, c'était au Kurdistan. Elle a dégommé un pilote d'hélicoptère. Le type volait, elle se tenait sur un toit, ça canardait de partout et c'était un tir très longue longue distance. Elle n'avait droit qu'à un essai. L'hélico allait descendre l'un des nôtres.

— Pas mal, apprécia Sanchez.

— Elle est droitière quand elle tire au fusil, mais elle est ambidextre pour le tir au pistolet. Une arme dans chaque main, elle peut tirer sur deux cibles différentes.

— Oh, merde ! s'exclama Stone.

— Oui, ça tu peux le dire, approuva Muller.

— Vous connaissez le capitaine Judsen et le capitaine Shaw : qui est la meilleure ?

— Je ne saurai pas dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le capitaine Shaw ravale tous les tireurs de légendes à ce qu'ils sont : des légendes. À part Lioudmila Pavlitchenko, personne ne lui arrive à la cheville. Elle ne rate jamais sa cible, même à une grande cadence de tir.

— Elle est toujours en vie ?

— Ça, je ne sais pas, mais j'espère bien. Le capitaine mérite d'être pleinement réhabilitée et de recevoir la Médaille de l'honneur*.

— Elle ne fait plus partie de l'armée.

Muller regarda le soldat Brooke avec un air mi-condescendant, mi-fâché :

— Tu es Marines et tu oses dire ça ?

— Marines un jour, Marines toujours, fit Reese d'un ton égal.

Vinge avait servi chez les bérets verts. Se moquait-il ? se demanda Muller.

— Shaw est une femme de l'ombre, ajouta Reese. Elle mérite sa médaille, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle irait la chercher si elle vivait toujours et qu'on organisait une cérémonie pour la lui remettre.

— Elle a fait quoi après avoir quitté l'USMC ? demanda Ende. On en a jamais parlé lors de l'affaire du Chirurgien de la mort. Tout le monde croyait qu'elle était morte en 2013. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait de 2010 à 2013 ? Et après si elle est toujours vivante ?

— Elle a servi son pays, répondit Reese. Elle a même fait plus que cela. Et elle en payé le prix plus d'une fois.

Muller se rembrunit.

— Ouais, elle a le droit aux honneurs et à l'oubli.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient été chercher Shaw au Nouveau-Mexique. Trouvé une femme décharnée. Un esprit tourmenté. Reese aimait Shaw. Muller la respectait. Ils l'avaient cru perdue, finie. Ils l'avaient retrouvée volontaire, efficace, souriante, amicale et chaleureuse. terturbée, violente et dangereuse.

Ils savaient qu'Élisa Brown avait subi les mêmes tortures psychologiques. La jeune femme était un bon officier, un bon soldat, mais Reese comme Muller l'appréciaient pour d'autres raisons. Brown était une survivante, elle combattait avec ténacité et sobriété les séquelles de sa détention et des missions auxquelles elle avait participé. Brown avait admirablement géré son statut d'agent du FBI. Elle avait protégé et soutenu Maria Alvarez sans jamais flancher, sans violence, sans jamais perdre patience. Brown s'était montrée ferme, droite et terriblement humaine.

Reese s'était désaltéré à la source de son humanité.

Elle lui avait rappelé les trois femmes qu'ils avaient le plus aimées dans sa vie. Jessica. Joss. Iris. Des femmes tolérantes qui l'avaient généreusement aimé, tendrement aimé, qui avaient respecté ses décisions et ses sentiments. Il avait perdu Jessica et il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu tomber sous la coupe d'un salaud qui l'avait détruite avant de finir par la tuer. Joss était morte. Il ne restait qu'Iris. Iris était venue trop tard. Il avait vécu trop longtemps en dehors des lois humaines. Trop fréquenté de gens bancals et violents, inadaptés et rebelles, blessés et affectivement instables. Ses collègues de la CIA, Finch, Root, Shaw, Fusco. Fusco était le plus humain, mais Reese n'oublierait jamais le flic paumé et alcoolique. Root et Shaw avaient trouvé un certain équilibre ensemble, mais elles appartiendraient toujours au peuple de l'ombre. Trop intelligentes, trop différentes, elles se démarqueraient toujours des autres. Finch... Finch était peut-être l'âme la plus sombre qu'il n'eût jamais croisée.

Dans les ténèbres de sa vie, Joss avait été une oasis. Iris un mirage.

Root l'avait sollicité pour seconder Élisa Brown à Washington. Pour protéger la mère de la petite Alma. Elle lui avait spécifié qu'il remplacerait auprès de l'officier un autre soldat rendu indisponible par une blessure. Qu'après sa convalescence et un petit séjour de rêves en amoureux avec sa femme dans les Caraïbes, le soldat les rejoindrait et reprendrait sa place aux côtés d'Élisa Brown, et que Reese serait libre alors de rester ou de partir.

Il avait tout de suite accroché avec Élisa Brown. Peut-être à cause de Shaw. De l'amitié que les deux jeunes femmes partageaient. De leur complicité. Du naturel qui transpirait dans leur relation, l'enthousiasme juvénile que manifestait Brown envers Shaw lui semblait rafraîchissant.

Brown était un officier extrêmement sérieux et compétent, et une jeune femme décontractée et souriante. Extrêmement à l'aise dans ses rapports avec les autres, même s'il avait découvert avec un peu de surprise qu'elle se laissait très facilement décontenancer quand une personne qu'elle appréciait, la taquinait. Quand Maria Alvarez la taquinait. La jeune Mexiciane et, dans une moindre mesure, Alexeï Borkoof, le géant russe.

Reese n'avait quitté pas le service d'Élisa Brown quand Jack Muller avait repris ses fonctions auprès du jeune officier. Élisa avait accepté son offre de rester jusqu'à la fin du procès, plus longtemps si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Elle l'avait présenté à Muller. Le sous-officier avait compris qu'elle attendait qu'ils coopérassent ensemble. Muller s'était introduit sans heurt dans l'équipe composée des faux agents du FBI et des vrais garde du corps russes.

.

 

Tandis que Reese et Muller faisaient connaissance avec les Warlords, Root s'amusait avec le capitaine Sfeir. Ils restaient deux Marines à la table des officiers. Si Root avait souhaité s'attirer l'estime et la sympathie des Marines, elle n'eût pas mieux manœuvré.

Elle avait très soigneusement étudié le profil de David Sfeir et Athéna avait mis à sa disposition toutes les archives qu'elle possédaient sur le capitaine des bérets verts. Root avait écouté les enregistrements audio et visionné de nombreuses vidéos sur lesquels Sfeir évoquait le nom d'Élisa, ou bien sur lesquels, les deux officiers s'étaient rencontrés. Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour comprendre le dépit qu'éprouvait Sfeir à l'encontre d'Élisa Brown. Sa jalousie. Elle s'en serait amusée si l'officier ne s'était pas montré franchement désagréable envers le lieutenant Brown.

Elle se montra tout d'abord courtoise. Elle félicita Sfeir pour ses actions passées, puis pour ses réussites au Niger et en Lybie. Root portait son uniforme de service. Les barrettes clamaient aux yeux avertis des soldats, les campagnes auxquelles elle avait participé, ses spécialités et les décorations qu'elles avaient reçues pour actes de bravoures ou conduites exemplaires. Root les avaient choisies avec soin. En fonction de celles que portaient Sfeir, en hommage à Shaw. Mais Shaw n'avait servi que cinq sous les drapeaux, Sfeir en était à sa quinzième année, ne porter que ce que Shaw avait récolté durant son service n'eût pas été assez pour que Sfeir se sentit en présence d'un égal. Il lui posa des questions sur ses affectations, ils partagèrent leurs expériences en Irak, en Afghanistan et en Somalie. Ils se congratulèrent pour leur réussite et ignorèrent ostensiblement Élisa Brown. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchèrent à l'introduire dans leur conversation, ni l'un ni l'autre ne tournèrent à un seul moment ses yeux vers elle.

Les deux Marines, attablés avec eux, écoutaient avec attention et admiration les deux officiers raconter leurs campagnes et les exploits qu'ils avaient accomplis. Mais la conversation dura et l'un d'entre eux commença à lancer des regards contrariés à son commandant. Il se rembrunit et piqua rageusement sa fourchette dans sa viande. Son jeune camarade le regarda un peu surpris de sa subite colère. Le Marines en colère fit un léger signe du menton en direction de Brown. Le lieutenant mangeait étrangère à la conversation des deux officiers qui partageaient sa table. Le jeune Marines retourna son regard sur son camarade. L'autre lui fit une grimace dans laquelle il essaya de passer toute sa contrariété de voir son commandant snobée par les deux capitaines.

Le ventre du jeune Marines se serra lui aussi de colère. Son camarade avait servi à plusieurs reprise sous les ordres du lieutenant Foley. D'abord en Irak, puis en Afghanistan, enfin au Niger l'été dernier. C'était lui, Kovazks, qui avait accompagné le lieutenant pour contourner les rebelles islamistes qui leur avaient tendu une embuscade. Foley qui avait sauvé Esposito, Foley qui était blessée, Floey qui ne laissait jamais tomber ses hommes, Foley sur qui Kovazks savait qu'on pouvait toujours compter quand ça bardait, Foley qui commandait la Fox, Foley qui allait sauver deux villages et mener ses Marines au combat et à la victoire, Foley qui avait tout prévu, tout calculé — il en était persuadé, parce qu'elle prévoyait toujours tout et qu'elle calculait toujours tout — Foley que ce sale con de béret vert snobait depuis son arrivée, Foley qui avait introduit la nouvelle auprès de ses hommes, Foley que cette con de capitaine snobait maintenant alors qu'elle se trouvait sous ses ordres. Kovazks avait envie de leur taper sur la gueule, de leur gueuler que le lieutenant Foley n'avait peut-être qu'une barrette sur le col de son uniforme, mais qu'elle exerçait son commandement avec une autorité et une efficience digne des deux barrettes que Kovazks espérait qu'on lui donnerait à son retour aux États-Unis. Parce que, merde ! Elle les méritait.

Élisa tourna légèrement la tête vers ses deux hommes. Le lance-caporal Kovazks, un ancien et un jeune deuxième classe, Cobb. Les deux soldats essayèrent de lui transmettre la confiance et l'estime qu'ils éprouvaient pour elle, leur contrariété et leur soutien face à ces deux crétins à deux sardines. La réaction de leur commandant les laissèrent ébahis. Elle souleva facétieusement les sourcils et se fendit d'un demi-sourire discret. Elle recouvra immédiatement après sa mine sévère et ennuyée. Le jeune Marines eut un bref mouvement de tête pour demander une explication à Kovazks, le lance-caporal ne comprenait pas plus que lui et haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Root avait perçu l'échange entre Brown et les deux Marines. Elle et Sfeir se montraient insultants envers le jeune officier, mais Brown attendait patiemment la suite en sachant parfaitement que Root n'avait pas invité le capitaine des bérets verts sans préparer un petit coup à sa manière. Si elle en avait douté au départ, la grossièreté dont elle faisait preuve à son égard l'avait confortée dans son opinion.

Jamais Root ne lui ferait intentionnellement du mal. Elle était venue pour l'empêcher de se tuer, Brown ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Elle ne l'avait pas agressée, elle ne lui avait fait aucun reproche, et si Brown n'avait pas envie de parler, n'avait pas envie d'évoquer les photos, sa carrière sur la sellette et son mariage raté, elle pouvait. Root lui avait simplement annoncé qu'elle était venue la garder en vie et elle avait tout de suite après orienté la discussion sur l'opération en cours. Elle lui avait proposé son aide. Une aide précieuse parce que Brown avait réellement besoin d'un tireur d'élite supplémentaire.

Sfeir se délectait d'avoir trouvé une alliées contre elle, il allait déchanter.

— Dîtes-moi, capitaine, on m'a rapporté à Niamey que vous aviez organisé une petite rencontre de boxe libre entre les Français, les Marines et vos hommes.

— Oui, s'enthousiasma Sfeir. Ce fut une belle rencontre.

Root venait de passer à l'attaque, pensa Brown sans savoir où ce premier mouvement la mènerait.

— Vous avez combattu ?

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Contre qui ?

— Un Français.

— Vous l'avez battu ?

— Oui.

— Et vous lieutenant Brown ? Vous avez combattu.

— Oui, mon capitaine. Contre un Français, moi aussi.

Bien meilleur que celui qui lui avait été opposé se renfrogna Sfeir.

— Et vous avez gagné ?

— Oui, mon capitaine.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna indélicatement Root.

Kovazks jura entre ses dents.

— Le lieutenant était opposée à un champion de boxe, se permit-il d'intervenir.

— Ah, fit Root avec une moue dédaigneuse.

— Il est champion de France militaire de boxe anglaise en catégorie mi-lourd, insista le lance-caporal.

— Les boxers ne sont pas toujours très doués en free-fight. Ils ne sont pas assez inventifs.

Kovazks ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer que les compétences martiales du Français ne se limitaient pas à la boxe anglaise. Élisa l'incita d'un regard à se taire.

— Et puis, les Français font partie du 126e régiment d'infanterie ajouta Root avec dédain. Les conditions de recrutement pour entrer dans un tel régiment n'ont rien à voir avec celles des Marines et mieux encore avec celles des bérets verts.

Sfeir se fendit d'un sourire satisfait.

— J'ai entendu parler de cette rencontre, mais je n'ai pas su quel en avait été le résultat. Qui a gagné ?

L'air satisfait de Sfeir glissa.

— Lieutenant ? demanda Root à Élisa.

— Les Marines et les bérets verts ont fini à égalité, deux points partout.

— Oh ! se désola Root. Quel dommage ! Vous n'avez pas essayé de vous départager ?

— Nous n'en avons pas eu le temps.

— C'est stupide, laissa tomber Root. Et vous n'avez pas envie de le savoir ?

Sfeir pensait les bérets verts meilleurs que les Marines. Brown n'était pas aussi présomptueuse et l'issue de la rencontre lui avait peu importé. Elle l'avait seulement incitée dans le but d'obtenir le respect du capitaine Aubert.

— Capitaine, vous ne partez pas en opération demain ?

— Non.

— Et vous lieutenant, vous partez après-demain ?

— Oui, confirma Brown.

— Rien ne s'opposerait donc, à ce qu'on organise un petit combat ce soir ?

Root n'allait pas...

— Un combat de chef ! Vous, capitaine, contre le lieutenant Foley.

Si, elle avait osé.

Root se pencha sur la table pour parler aux deux hommes de rang.

— Qu'en penseriez-vous, caporal ? demanda-t-elle à Kovazks.

— Ce serait un beau combat, mon capitaine, répondit-il persuadé que son commandant remporterait le combat sans coup férir.

— Et vous lieutenant ?

— Je suis à vos ordres, mon capitaine.

— Vous faites honneur au corps des Marines, lieutenant.

— Merci, mon capitaine.

— Et vous capitaine, seriez-vous prêt à relever le défi ? À défendre l'honneur des bérets verts ?

Que pouvait répondre Sfeir ? S'il se défilait maintenant, Foley et ses Marines le traiterait de lâche. L'idée d'une telle rencontre était contraire à la discipline et à l'éthique. Un combat de chef ? De tels combats mettaient aux prises deux peuples qui renonçaient à une guerre meurtrière pour s'en remettre aux dieux. À dieu. Dieu choisissait son champion, le perdant renonçait à ses prétentions. Il acceptait sa défaite. Il reconnaissait le bon droit et la supériorité de son adversaire. Le capitaine Judsen ne pouvait l'ignorer. Il dévisagea Brown, essaya de lire sur son visage et dans ses yeux ce que réellement pensait l'officier. Il ne décela rien. Le lieutenant attendait sa décision. Modestement. Respectueusement.

— Vous partez, dans deux jours, Foley.

— Mmm, approuva Root. Mais c'est sans importance, si vous lui faite trop de mal, j'assurerai le commandement de ses hommes jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve ses aptitudes. Et puis, d'après son dossier militaire, le lieutenant Foley est résistante à la douleur. Elle est montée à l'assaut d'un groupe ennemi en juillet dernier alors qu'elle était blessée. Une blessure bénigne, il est vraie, mais il y a deux ans, elle avait été plus gravement blessée et elle a refusée d'être laissée en arrière. Si les balles ne l'ont pas arrêtée en Irak ou en Libye, ce ne sont pas quelques coups de poings qui vont le faire, n'est-ce pas, lieutenant ?

— Vous connaissez l'opération, mon capitaine, confirma Brown. Je vous laisserai le commandement sans hésiter.

Root haussa un sourcil. Brown lui renvoya une grimace. Si elle se retrouvait vraiment dans l'incapacité de commander, Jordan, Stone, et les chefs d'escouade s'en tireraient sans elle, et elle comptait sur Muller pour conseiller Root. Elle lui vouait une confiance aveugle comme franc-tireur, mais commander une unité demandait des compétences particulières et la confiance de ses hommes.

— Bien, bien, bien, se félicita Root. Le problème est donc résolu de ce côté là. Alors capitaine Sfeir ? Prêt à affronter le commandant de la Fox sur le ring ?

— Comment refuser ?

Root grimpa sur sa chaise et annonça la nouvelle avec la grandiloquence d'un comique-troupier :

— Oyez, oyez, braves soldats ! Ce soir, à...

Elle consulta sa montre.

— À vingt-heure quinze, un combat opposera, pour la gloire de leur corps et l'honneur de leurs hommes, le capitaine Nicolas Sfeir pour les bérets verts au lieutenant Élisa Foley pour les Warlords ! Qui sera le meilleur ? Qui inscrira le nom de son unité sur les tablettes du camp de Ouallam ? Réponse, ce soir !

Elle leva la main, pour signifier qu'elle n'avait pas fini, mais se tourna vers les deux officiers.

— Punitions levées et permission d'assister au combat pour tous les hommes, accordée, demanda-t-elle ?

Accord des deux officiers.

Root transmit et, décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de sa mise en scène :

— Soldats, applaudissez vos officiers !

Des hurlement d'enthousiasme lui répondirent. Les Français et les Nigériens emportés par la joie des Marines, mêlèrent leurs cris aux leurs. Perez affirma à ses voisins que le capitaine Sfeir n'avait aucune chance. Muller affirma lui, que Brown assurait sur un ring, les Marines pensaient de même et adoptèrent définitivement le sergent-major.

— Vous l'avez déjà vu combattre ? demanda Stone.

— En Irak, je l'ai vu envoyer quatre type au tapis en moins d'une heure.

— Vive le lieutenant ! gueula Vazini.

Son cri fut repris de table en table. Les bérets verts gueulaient tout autant. Root encouragea les deux officiers à monter sur leur chaise. Élisa secoua la tête.

— Allez, Foley, l'encouragea Sfeir. Au point où nous en sommes...

Il se mit debout sur sa chaise et fit signe de la main à Brown de l'imiter. Les Marines scandaient son grade comme des forcenés. Elle obtempéra. Le chahut arriva à son comble.

L'air ahuri d'Élisa apprit à Sfeir qu'elle s'était aussi bien laissée piéger par le capitaine Judsen que lui. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait plus reculer. Il tendit une main par-dessus la table.

— Lieutenant, cria -t-il pour surmonter le vacarme des soldats.

Élisa se tourna vers lui, vit la main tendue. Ils se serrèrent la main. Une poignée de main chaleureuse. De combattant à combattant. Le geste plut, les soldats se mirent à taper sur du poing sur les tables. Root monta sur la table. Elle attrapa les mains des deux officiers et les leva au ciel.

Deux hommes ne participaient pas à la liesse général. Reese tout d'abord. Bien trop sérieux pour s'adonner à de telles démonstrations. Heureux néanmoins. De retrouver Root égale à elle-même. Les soldats, emportés par leur joie, ne se demandaient pas pourquoi les deux officiers acceptaient une rencontre qui mettaient en danger leur autorité et leur prestige auprès de leur hommes. Lui, ne se le demandait pas non plus. L'initiative venait de Root. Elle désirait mettre Brown en avant et elle était persuadée que le lieutenant gagnerait ce combat. Elle avait manipulé les deux officiers, car même si Sfeir méritait une correction, Brown n'aurait jamais porté son aval à l'organisation d'un combat entre elle et l'officier.

Il secoua la tête. L'arrogance de Root. Son arrogance communicative. Muller célébrait déjà la victoire d'Élisa Brown.

— C'est elle, c'est Root ! chuchota le sergent-major à l'oreille de Reese. Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui a eu cette idée, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y a une raison. Le capitaine Sfeir n'a pas dû se montrer correct envers le lieutenant, et Brown va faire des étincelles !

Muller ne murmurait pas vraiment. Sanchez l'entendit.

— Sfeir ne supporte pas qu'elle soit à la tête d'une compagnie alors qu'elle n'est que lieutenant. Depuis qu'on est arrivé, il la traite comme une merde. Et il est le seul à ne nous avoir pas proposé d'aide pour arrêter les islamistes. J'espère qu'elle va le lui faire regretter.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Muller d'un air confiant.

Le second lieutenant Jordan, qui était arrivé après que Sfeir eu rejoint la table du lieutenant Foley, ne participait pas non plus au délire ambiant. Si Foley se retrouvait au tapis, elle ne perdrait pas son autorité auprès de ses hommes, pas si elle combattait comme il l'avait vu combattre contre le Français, car même si elle perdait, Foley, avant de se retrouver au tapis, aurait montré assez de courage, d'habilité et de hargne pour que chacun, quelle que fût son unité la félicitât pour son combat. Jordan s'inquiétait parce que si le colonel Scott avait vent de cette petite démonstration, Foley risquait de se retrouver aux arrêts en rentrant au Camp Lejeune, et une très sérieuse réprimande qui jouerait sur son avancement. Jordan estimait, tout comme le lieutenant Zimmerman et pas mal de sous-officier sinon toute la compagnie Fox, que Foley méritait ses galons de capitaine. Il s'inquiétait aussi, parce que si Foley se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de commander l'opération prévue, ce serait lui qui assurerait son remplacement. Les Français tenaient des Mirages 2000D à la disposition de Foley. L'opération était complexe et elle impliquait des forces armées étrangères et de gros moyens si les Mirages entraient en action. Jordan ne se sentait pas les épaules à en assumer le commandement si Foley lui refilait le bébé. parce que jamais elle ne laisserait ses hommes à un officier qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Un officier envoyé en mission spéciale, pour le compte de la CIA. Une tarée qui venait de mettre en danger la carrière de son officier-commandant et le bon déroulement d'une opération délicate.

.

 

Root entraîna Élisa dans son bureau. Exigea la présence de Muller et de Reese. Vazini et Jordan s'incrustèrent à leur suite.

Stone fut chargé de s'occuper à monter le ring.

— Vous êtes en tenue, Élisa ? demanda Root à la jeune femme.

— Oui.

— Cycliste et brassière ?

— Oui.

— Je m'occupe du reste. Où planquez-vous les bandes de protection ?

— Vazini, allez les chercher, lui ordonna Brown.

— Oui, mon lieutenant.

Jordan se mordait les lèvres.

— Mike, l'apostropha Root. Si vous doutez d'Élisa, vous sortez.

— Je ne doute pas, mon capitaine.

— Pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement alors ?

— C'est... euh. Foley, vous... tu... balbutia le lieutenant.

— Elle va gagner, vous n'aurez pas besoin de la remplacer demain et le colonel Scott ne lui en voudra pas trop s'il apprend l'existence de ce combat, affirma Root d'un ton léger.

Elle soupira.

— En fait, il y a de forte chance pour qu'il l'apprenne. Élisa écopera de quinze jours d'arrêt et d'un blâme. Rien d'assez méchant pour que le colonel Scott déchire son son brevet de capitaine.

Les mâchoires tombèrent.

— Élisa, la morigéna Root. Ne me dîtes pas que c'est une surprise ?

— Ben, euh... s'embarrassa la jeune femme.

— Personne ne veut se passer d'un officier et d'une femme aussi précieuse que vous, Élisa.

Brown rougit, saisissant parfaitement le message à double sens.

— Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi, Jack ?

Muller regarda Root avec admiration et affection. Elle savait toujours tout, elle pouvait toujours tout. Quant au lieutenant Brown :

— Un de mes officiers préférés, mon capitaine.

Root s'esclaffa et elle passa un bras en travers des épaules d'Élisa.

— Vous avez entendu ça, lieutenant ? Le sergent-major Muller vous adore. Et j'imagine que vous savez très bien qui est l'autre officier dont...

— Les autres, mon capitaine, la coupa Muller. Les deux autres.

— Vous me flattez, Jack.

Le grand sergent rougit de plaisir.

— Donc, Élisa, vous savez qui sont les autres officiers préférés de Jack ?

— …

— Vous ne savez pas ?

— Si, murmura Brown sincèrement émue par la déclaration de Muller.

Vazini choisit ce moment pour revenir avec des bandes. Root demanda à Élisa l'autorisation de s'occuper de ses poings.

— J'ai rapporté votre protège-dent, mon lieutenant, ajouta Vazini.

Élisa la remercia. Elle s'assit sous l'injonction de Root.

— J'aimerais rester seule avec le lieutenant, dit Root d'une voix autoritaire. Jack, vous resterez à la porte avec Michaela et vous empêcherez quiconque de rentrer. Lieutenant Jordan, allez vous assurez que tout se passe bien dehors et que les esprits ne s'échauffent pas trop.

— Jordan, l'arrêta Élisa avant qu'il ne sortît. Faites passer le mot que la consommation d'alcool est interdite et qu'après le combat tout le monde doit rejoindre sa chambrée. Extinction des feux dix minutes après. Le moindre manquement aux ordres sera sévèrement puni.

— Bien, mon lieutenant.

Élisa et Root se retrouvèrent seules. Root se plaça devant elle. Elle posa les mains sur les genoux du jeune officier, les écarta et s'accroupit entre ses jambes.

— Donnez-moi vos mains, Élisa.

Root banda soigneusement les mains de Brown. L'opération se déroula dans le silence. Un temps que Root accorda à la jeune femme qui la dominait. Une pause qui mènerait, elle l'espérait, Élisa à mesurer la gravité de ses actes. Brown avait programmé deux suicides en un peu moins d'une demi-journée. Le premier avait été instinctif. Brown avait été emportée par la violence de ses sentiments et de son désespoir. Elle s'était retrouvée enfermée dans une cage sans issus. Un labyrinthe d'émotions et d'angoisse dans lequel elle s'était perdue. Le ciel brillait au-dessus d'elle, inatteignable. Sans oiseaux, sans cire, sans flèches, elle ne pourrait s'échapper. Sans armes, elle finirait dans la gueule du minotaure. Elle y sacrifierait son honneur et l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour Maria. Elle décevrait ses parents, elle perdrait l'estime d'Ethan, celles de ses hommes et de ses supérieurs. Mais elle pouvait tout sauver. D'un geste. Échapper au minotaure. Il suffisait d'une balle. La jeune femme avait remporté cette première épreuve. La raison l'avait emporté sur l'impulsion. Mais elle n'avait pas suffi à ce qu'Élisa renonçât au suicide. Un suicide mûrement réfléchi, cette fois. Aussi bien préparé que l'opération qu'elle avait programmée. Élisa mènerait ses hommes à la victoire, et sa mort n'entacherait ni son honneur ni celui de personne. Une mort héroïque. Elle serait décorée à titre posthume. Ethan recevrait sa Silver Star en son nom. Il chérirait le nom de sa sœur aînée. Ses parents seraient fiers de leur fille, l'USMC de l'avoir comptée dans ses rangs.

Root n'aurait pu empêcher le premier suicide. Si Élisa ne s'était pas laissé distraire par les alertes d'Athéna lancées sur son ordinateur et son Tetrapad.

Elle n'avait pas encore empêché le second.

Elle avait rejoint Ouallam pour sauver la jeune femme. Pas pour la protéger. Jack veillerait sur Brown et Root le savait prêt à mourir pour Élisa. Muller aimait passionnément sa femme, il adorait sa fille, mais il n'hésiterait pas un instant. Root avait été assaillie par la culpabilité quand le sergent, à Niamey, avait répondu avec bonhomie et une pointe d'embarras à ses insinuations grivoises, et qu'elle l'avait accusé d'être un papa-poule aussi doué pour changer les couches que pour expliquer à sa fille combien il était important de se rendre aux toilettes. Muller avait ri de bon cœur :

— Pour les couches, c'était horrible au début, j'en mettais partout ! Et ne me parlez pas de cette histoire de toilettes. Elle s'est retenue pendant des mois. Elle hurlait ensuite parce qu'elle était constipée. Jenny a déprimé, elle se traitait de mauvaise mère. Je n'étais pas toujours là, c'était difficile pour elle. Si vous saviez ce que j'ai pu culpabiliser ensuite. J'ai cru que c'était de ma faute. Mais vous savez quoi ? On est prêts à recommencer. Pas tout de suite, mais dans un an ou deux.

— Vous voulez un autre enfant ?

— Ouais, c'est cool, les enfants ! Je m'arrangerai pour être plus présent. Au pire, je quitterai la CIA et je retenterai ma chance dans l'armée ou auprès d'une autre agence. Officiellement, j'appartiens toujours au corps des Marines, je pourrais rempiler si je passe les tests d'aptitudes avec succès. Si Jenny me le demande, je demanderai mon affectation à un régiment de réserve et je me chercherai un autre boulot, sauf si je peux devenir instructeur. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas pour maintenant.

Root lui avait alors franchement exposé la nature de leur mission. Ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Muller lui avait rétorqué qu'il savait très bien à quoi s'attendre quand Beale lui avait annoncé qu'il partait à la demande de Samantha Groves, au Niger, pour il ne savait trop quelle mission.

— Je me doutais bien que ce ne serait pas une mission de maintien de la paix et que je ne porterais pas un casque bleu sur la tête. Je donnerais ma vie pour le lieutenant Brown. Je suis un soldat. Si je voulais vivre sans risque, je vendrais des assurances.

— Et Jenny ?

— Elle savait à quoi s'en tenir en m'épousant. Je ne lui avais pas caché qu'elle risquait un jour de me voir revenir entre quatre planches. Elle l'a accepté et elle m'a dit que si un jour elle ne supportait plus de vivre comme ça, on en parlerait. On en a jamais reparlé.

.

 

Brown serait en sécurité tant que Muller serait à ses côtés. Mais le sergent-major n'était pas destiné à vivre en symbiose avec la jeune femme. Élisa devait comprendre que le suicide ne résoudrait pas ses problèmes. Elle devait renoncer à cette idée. Définitivement.

Élisa était croyante. Élisa aimait des gens. Élisa était officier.

Root avait été la meilleur psychanalyste de New-York. Elle était la meilleure psychanalyste de New-York. Des États-Unis. Et de beaucoup d'autres pays encore.

Elle fixa la dernière bande autour des doigts d'Élisa.

— Je n'ai pas perdu la main, se félicita-t-elle.

Élisa serra et desserra les poings.

— C'est parfait, apprécia-t-elle.

— Vous êtes prête, Élisa ?

— Oui.

— Vous vous méfierez de Sfeir, s'il cherche à vous approcher. Il utilise ses coudes et ses genoux avec beaucoup d'efficacité, et il attaque les cuisses pour fatiguer ses adversaires et ses projections sont très efficaces. Ne vous laissez pas piéger.

— Vous l'avez déjà vu combattre ?

— J'ai regardé des vidéos dans l'avion.

— C'est pour cela le combat ?

Root pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, ajouta Brown.

— Il se comporte comme un sombre imbécile.

Élisa consentit à lui donner raison.

— Vous vous attendez à ce que je lui donne une leçon d'humilité ? demanda-t-elle.

— Absolument !

— Vous pensez que je vais gagner. murmura Brown.

— Absolument, répéta Root.

— Mais...

— Vous êtes la meilleure, Élisa. Vous avez donné une leçon au capitaine Aubert et vous donnerez une leçon ce soir au capitaine Sfeir. Il la mérite autant que le Français.

— …

— Je ne suis pas venue vous tenir la main, tandis que vous vous complaisez dans votre malheur.

Brown déglutit difficilement et ses yeux mirent à briller.

— Je vous interdis de pleurer, la prévint durement Root. Vous allez disputer un combat difficile. Alors, vous allez vous concentrer et faire honneur à votre réputation de combattante efficace et calme. Je veux que ce soir en se couchant, vos hommes aient, tous, le sourire aux lèvres et qu'ils se félicitent de servir sous vos ordres Qu'ils se rengorgent de votre victoire qui prouve que les Marines sont les meilleurs et que dans une semaine, ils auront couvert de gloire leur unité parce qu'ils ont pour commandant un putain de lieutenant.

Root se mit debout. Brown devait oublier tout ce qui n'avait pas rapport à son combat.

— Levez-vous, retirez vos chaussures, déshabillez-vous.

Élisa ouvrit la bouche. L'expression dure et froide qui s'afficha sur le visage de Root la prit de court. Elle se dandina gauchement d'un pied sur l'autre.

— Exécution, lieutenant.

Brown fronça des sourcils, ses yeux noisettes joliment striés de verts s'assombrirent. Elle lui donnait des ordres ? Elle débarquait la veille d'une opération de guerre, elle s'incrustait dans son unité, elle lui imposait Muller comme garde-du-corps, ravalait le sergent Vazini au rôle de potiche, provoquait un officier avec qui Élisa était forcée de coopérer et manœuvrait impudemment officiers, sous-officiers et hommes de rang pour qu'ils s'accordassent, au mépris de la discipline et de la prudence, à ce que deux commandants d'unité règlent leurs différents sur un ring. Élisa aurait mis aux arrêts quiconque ce fût permis un tel comportement. Root sourit narquoisement. Elle se...

— Vous savez que je vous aime beaucoup, Élisa ? l'interrompit Root dans ses pensées En dehors de Sameen, vous êtes mon poulain préféré.

— Parce que vous en avez d'autres ? répondit hargneusement le jeune officier.

— Je n'en veux pas d'autres.

Root la contempla un moment.

— Sauf, peut-être, si Muller, John ou l'un des Russes me propose d'entrer dans mon écurie.

Les yeux d'Élisa retrouvèrent leur couleur naturelle.

— Allez, lieutenant, lui dit affectueusement Root. Je sais que vous me détestez de vous avoir manipulée, mais vous ne pouvez plus reculer, et vous venez de me démontrer que vous possédiez encore assez de hargne pour briller ce soir sur un ring.

— Vous ne pourrez plus jouer à cela à partir de demain.

— Jouer à quoi ?

— À faire ce que bon vous semble.

— Demain, je me soumettrai officiellement à votre autorité, lieutenant. Mon fusil sera à votre service et je n'interférerai aucunement dans votre commandement.

— Vous aurez une certaine liberté en tant que tireur d'élite.

Root haussa les sourcils.

— J'apprécie les francs-tireurs qui font preuve d'initiative, grimaça Brown.

— Je ne vous décevrai pas.

— Okay.

Brown délaça ses chaussures, retira ses chaussettes, son MARPAT et glissa en seiza sans que Root eût besoin de le lui dire. Root s'installa derrière elle, les pieds en attaque pour être un peu haute que Brown. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, remontèrent à la base du cou. Les pouces entamèrent un massage en profondeur. Les muscles, les jugulaires. Accompagné de sons très graves qui vibraient aux oreilles du jeune lieutenant. Élisa régla sa respiration et son esprit dessus. Le massage cessa. Une main vint se poser, doigts écartés, entre ses omoplates. Une grande paix tomba sur elle. La main irradiait d'une chaleur bienfaisante, d'une énergie qui coulait dans son dos, qui se transmettait à ses membres, à ses reins, à son ventre, à son torse, qui montait, qui envahissait son crâne, son esprit, son cœur. Son âme. Qui y chassait le trouble qui l'habitait, qui balayait ses faiblesses et ses peurs. Qui l'emmenait à la rencontre d'elle-même. De la femme qu'elle était vraiment. De la femme qu'elle aimait.

Les yeux fermés, concentrée à l'extrême, Root faisait appel à toute son énergie, à tout l'amour qu'elle était capable de donner, à tout ce qu'elle avait appris en parcourant les archives qui traitaient de la transmission des énergie dans les cultures du monde entier. À travers sa main et son esprit, elle insufflait plus que la paix et de la force au jeune lieutenant des Marines. Elle lui insufflait la vie. Le goût et l'amour de la vie.

 

* * *

 

Le camion freina brutalement. Les détenues hurlèrent et partirent en avant. Elles écrasèrent les unes contre les autres. Shaw se reçut un coup de coude dans le sternum qui l'aurait pliée en deux si elle n'avait pas été compressée entre deux détenues. Une main s'égara dans l'une de ses poches, à la recherche d'un quignon de pain, d'un malossol ou de n'importe quoi d'autre à manger ou à échanger plus tard. Elle attrapa la main, un cri retentit. Le camion s'immobilisa et les détenues repartirent en arrière. Puis la porte-arrière du camion s'ouvrit, des ordres fusèrent. Une bousculade s'ensuivit. Les femmes jouaient des coudes, n'hésitaient pas à jouer des poings, poussaient. La benne était haute. Shaw partit en avant. Une main le retint par un pan de sa veste. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir à qui elle appartenait.

.

 

Elles avaient partagé cinq nuits dans la forêt. Cinq nuits plutôt agréables compte-tenue des journées. Six jours à ahaner sur son mélèze. À trimer en maillot de corps, à suer, à éviter que sa sueur gelât sur sa peau, à s'habiller, à se déshabiller, à avaler de l'eau tiède et des déjeuners à peine chauds qui manquaient de consistance. Des déjeuners de vieillards impotents ou presque. Choux, patates, malossols, betteraves, une saucisse par repas, du pain rassi.

Les soirées en compagnie d'Anna Borissnova avaient été une bénédiction. Il y avait le feu qu'elles allumaient dès les détenues quittaient la coupe, un repas chaud et du thé. Les gardes du premier soir n'avaient pas été relevés durant les cinq nuits. Le deuxième soir, le garde qui répondait au nom de Boria était venu voir Anna et lui avait annoncé d'un air contrit que sa demande de couverture avait été refusée. Il était revenu un peu plus tard alors qu'elles mangeaient. Il leur avait tendu une gourde en aluminium et un papier plié en forme de sachet.

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais si vous n'aviez pas été là hier soir...

La gourde contenait de la vodka, le papier du thé noir..

— Je sais bien que vous êtes des criminelles et que vous méritez d'être là, mais...

Le garde arborait une mine si embarrassée que les deux femmes ne l'avaient pas même remercié. Il leur demanda de brûler le papier et de lui rapporter la gourde avant le matin. De ne pas oublier.

Les deux femmes connaissaient la traîtrise de l'alcool qui réchauffait un corps gelé. Shaw ne buvait plus depuis presque trois ans et Anna Borissnova n'avait jamais beaucoup bu. Elles s'étaient avoué leurs rapports distants à l'alcool le premier soir :

— Je ne bois pas, dit Shaw.

— Je ne bois pas trop non plus.

— Je suis malade quand je bois de l'alcool.

— J'avais remarqué que tu ne buvais pas. J'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre.

Shaw tisonna le feu devant elle.

— Je possédais une bonne descente avant. J'appréciais plus particulièrement le Whisky, un bon Scotch ou un bon Bourbon. Je buvais pas mal de bière aussi.

Anna s'était fendue d'un sourire.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer ?

— On nous dispensait des cours de civilisation au SVR.

— Et j'ai le profil de l'Américaine de base ?

— Oui.

— Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre.

— Pas faux, avait reconnu Anna. Pourquoi tu ne bois plus ?

— Tu sais pour les simulations ?

— Oui, j'ai vu celle de Chihuahua.

Shaw pâlit brusquement.

— John et Lionel voulaient me rallier à leur cause. Enfin, à la tienne.

Shaw s'était détendue, Root absente, Athéna avait elle-même présidé à la projection.

— Et tu as apprécié le spectacle ?

— Oui, je regrette de ne pas y avoir été.

Le regard d'Anna se chargea d'intensité.

— J'ai aussi compris pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas tué à Concord.

Shaw haussa les épaules.

— J'ai cru à ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là. J'ai été heureuse que la simulation et tes amis me confirment que je ne m'étais pas trompée.

— C'est toi qui a convaincu Matveïtch ensuite ?

— Oui.

— Tes potes t'ont à la bonne pour avoir cru une histoire aussi tordue.

— Ils savent qu'ils peuvent me faire confiance, avait modestement répondu Anna.

— Pour l'alcool, expliqua Shaw. C'est à cause des simulations. Ils m'ont injecté pas mal de drogue, pendant pas mal de temps. Je m'en suis bien sortie tout compte fait, mais je suis devenue aussi sobre qu'un soufi. Je ne bois plus d'alcool.

Anna secoua la gourde.

— La vodka...

— Ce n'est pas de l'alcool, c'est ça que tu vas me sortir, Natashka ?

— J'ai manié la tronçonneuse toute la journée, je suis crevée, je suis vidée. Je ne veux pas me saouler, mais j'ai besoin de me détendre.

— Okay.

Shaw se pencha sur Borissnova et lui arracha la gourde des mains.

— Si je suis malade ou que je meurs d'hypothermie pendant la nuit, tu en subiras les conséquences.

— Si tu es morte, je ne risque pas grand-chose.

— Tu auras ma mort sur ma conscience.

— Il y a longtemps que ma conscience me laisse en paix.

— Qu'est-ce tu fous là, alors ?

— …

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée avec tes petits copains du SVR ?

Anna fixa le feu d'un air absent.

— J'ai servi trois ans d'assassin dans une agence gouvernementale, réprit Shaw. Je ne me suis jamais posé de questions. J'ai perdu un ami parce que j'étais un bon petit soldat sans conscience. Lui, il s'est posé des questions. C'était un gars honnête, dévoué à son pays. Notre agence n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Il est mort parce que je me suis montrée stupide, parce que je n'ai pas voulu me poser de questions. J'aimais mon boulot, tuer m'indifférait puisque c'était pour la bonne cause. Pff, la bonne cause...

— J'ai servi dix ans, murmura Anna.

— Peut-être. Peut-être que tu as été assez conne pour refuser de voir la vérité en face pendant dix ans, Natashka. Tu as peut-être mis du temps, mais un jour, tu as eu le courage de te regarder dans un miroir et de te demander si tu pouvais vraiment te regarder dans ce miroir sans te haïr. Tu as réalisé que non et tu as plaqué dix ans de ta vie. Moi, on a juste voulu me descendre. J'ai réalisé ensuite que j'avais fait fausse route, mais trop tard.

— Qui te dis que ce n'était pas trop tard pour moi aussi ?

— Pour plein de gens, c'était trop tard. Que ce soit toi ou moi, on a tué des innocents. Il nous faudra toujours vivre avec.

Shaw avait débouché la gourde. La conversation devenait trop sérieuse, trop sensible. Pour elle et pour Borissnova. La nuit ne se prêtait pas à une introspection, à des confidences qui raviveraient des douleurs ou des remords. Shaw n'avait pas médité, elle était fatiguée, elle n'aurait pas la force de revenir sur son passé, de supporter la charge émotionnelle qui en découlerait. La sienne augmentée de celle d'Anna Borissnova.

— Prête à assumer ? dit-elle en levant la gourde.

— Oui.

Shaw but une longue rasade. Elle toussa aussitôt après en jurant. Des larmes débordèrent. Anna lui opposait une attitude stoïque. La vodka provenait certainement d'une des deux boutiques du camp. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds que dans celle que tenaient Vania et Sophia. Ce qu'ils vendaient sous l'appellation de vodka était un infâme tord-boyaux. Shaw lui passa la gourde. Anna la porta à sa bouche. Elle but trois gorgées. Ses yeux brillèrent autant que ceux de Shaw et elle haleta juste après, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge et l'estomac. Elle proposa une autre rasade à Shaw. Celle-ci secoua la tête en signe de refus. Anna porta une nouvelle fois la gourde à ses lèvres et la reboucha ensuite.

Elle attendit deux minutes que l'alcool lui montât à la tête et obtint l'effet qu'elle avait recherché. Elle retrouva sa capacité à penser clairement. Elle secoua la gourde, demanda à Shaw si elle voudrait plus tard. Shaw refusa une nouvelle fois son offre :

— Une gorgée de plus et les gardes se retrouvent en taule.

— … ?

— Pour nous avoir filé de l'alcool. Je ne crois pas que ce soit dans le règlement que les gardes filent de l'alcool aux détenues. Je ne doute pas que certains le font en échange de certains services, mais ils ne sont pas assez idiots pour ne pas couvrir leurs arrières en cas de problème.

Anna approuva.

— Tous les gardes ne cautionnent pas la gestion de Blatov, ajouta-t-elle en guise d'explication..

— Mais ceux-là on prit un risque.

— C'est vrai.

Anna se leva pour aller rendre la gourde aux gardiens.

Shaw avait cru à une faveur exceptionnelle. L'exception se renouvela les trois autres soirs suivant. Ce fut toujours le même garde qui apporta la gourde et le sachet de thé. Boria. Il ne tenta jamais d'engager la conversation, il n'assit pas en leur compagnie autour du feu, il ne leur proposa pas de trinquer avec elles. Anna et Shaw ne se conduisent pas différemment. Elles brûlèrent consciencieusement les sachets en papier et Anna rapporta toujours les gourdes le soir à moitié pleines. Elle était la seule à prononcer un mot lors de ces échanges. Un seul mot : merci.

Des soirées affairées. Et tranquilles. Les deux femmes ne s'adressaient la parole que pour se dire le strict minimum. Shaw put reprendre ses séances de méditation. Anna chanta parfois, des mélodies douces et profondes qui accompagnèrent Shaw dans ses voyages.

Des soirées reposantes. Sans cris, sans insultes, sans lamentations, sans le bruit strident des tronçonneuses, les bruits sourds des haches qui tapaient sans relâche. Sans ces faces mornes, renfrognées, épuisées, découragées, hostiles parfois, sans que Shaw n'en sût la cause. Elle aurait pu demander à Anna le soir. Elle renonça. Elle avait envie de s'évader du camp, de sa pesante ambiance délétère. Le soir, elle retrouvait un peu, malgré le froid, la faim et la fatigue, la paix que lui avait offert sa cabane sur les rives de la Tesseieva. La cabane d'Anna.

Elle ne l'avait même pas remerciée. Anna ne lui avait posé aucune question, elle n'avait même pas évoqué le sujet. Peut-être parce que le désir de partir au fond des bois, de s'isoler des hommes et de la frénésie du monde existaient au fond de chaque Russe. L'Europe médiévale, à travers sa littérature, mettait en scène des hommes hors du temps, des ermites. Ces hommes qui cherchaient Dieu et la rédemption, qui s'affranchissaient des lois civiles et canoniques. Des marginaux. Seigneurs et évêques avaient combattu ces fous de dieux qui ne dépendaient d'aucune autorité. Les Russes n'étaient toujours guidés par leur foi, beaucoup s'étaient enfoncé dans la forêt pour fuir les persécutions. Religieuses ou politiques.

Anna était née dans un petit village. Elle appartenait à une minorité linguistique et culturelle, installée en Russie à la suite des déportations massives du XXe siècles*. En 1946, son arrière-grand-père était passé dans la machine à broyer du SRPV*. On avait ignoré ses déclarations enflammées, ses protestations d'innocence, son assurance d'être dévoué à l'Ukraine, à l'URSS. Condamné pour intelligence avec l'ennemi, il avait été déporté. Sa femme l'avait suivi avec leurs deux enfants. Ils n'étaient jamais repartis de Sibérie. Leurs enfants s'étaient mariés avec les enfants d'autres déportés, ils avaient à leur tour eu des enfants. Dont la mère et le père d'Anna.

.

 

— En rang pour l'appel ! cria un garde.

L'agitation qui avait présidé à la descente du camion se calma. Les détenues se placèrent rapidement en rang. En silence. Elles se mêlèrent aux prisonnières qui travaillaient sur les autres aires de coupe. Et comme chaque soir, à chaque retour d'une journée de travail, elles patientèrent. Sans raison. L'attente durait plus ou moins longtemps. Au mieux vingt minutes. Au pire, une heure, parfois deux, jusqu'à ce que l'une des détenues s'écroulât ou relâchât simplement son attitude.

Shaw décida qu'elle ne donnerait ce plaisir à personne.

L'attente s'éternisa. Anna bougeait ses doigts de pieds, prenait appuis dessus, reportait son poids sur ses talons pour recommencer. Elle était bien couverte, mais l'immobilité lui gelait les extrémités aussi bien que la froidure de la nuit claire et le vent pernicieux qui soufflait sur sa nuque et s'insinuait entre le rabat de sa chapka, son écharpe et le col de sa parka. Elle chercha Shaw du regard, la découvrit immobile. Plongée dans une profonde méditation. Elle enviait sa capacité à s'extirper ainsi du monde. Anna n'était pas étrangère à la sensation, mais celle-ci ne survenait que quand elle s'apprêtait à tirer sur une longue distance, quand elle se battait et surtout, surtout, quand elle chantait. Il lui arrivait souvent de murmurer des chants quand elle se concentrait sur des tirs. Anna Borissnova Zverev, chantait. Pas Natacha Stepanova Enguelgardt. Du moins pas quand Natacha Stepanova se trouvait au garde-à-vous dans la cour d'appel du camp pénitentiaire n°2.

Les chefs de block auxquels appartenaient les détenues parties travailler à la coupe se présentèrent les unes après les autres pour l'appel. Le bloc 15, 7, 18, 11, 1, 9, 5, 12, 19, 4, 2, 10. Une vingtaine de femmes par block sortirent des rangs à l'appel de leur nom. La cour se vida. Il restait vingt-et-une détenues. Irina ne s'était pas présentée avec ses consœurs.

Les bûcherons du block 17 patientèrent une demi-heure de plus. Anna jura. Irina n'agissait que très rarement par hasard. Faire attendre les détenues dans le froid après une journée de travail, aussi tard, augurait une manœuvre stratégique. Les cantines restaient ouvertes jusqu'au couvre-feu. Les femmes qui travaillaient aux champs ou sur les aires de coupes, rentraient relativement tôt, pourvu que leur lieu de travail ne fût pas trop éloignés. La nuit sonnait l'heure de la débauche. Le travail de nuit était rare car il demandait de mettre en œuvre des générateurs et un système d'éclairage. La colonie y avait recours pour les équipes agricoles à certaines périodes de l'année, au temps des récoltes et des moissons. Pour les équipes de bûcheronnage, lors de punition particulière ou d'un retard trop important. À la scierie, le travail de nuit, ne demandait pas d'aménagement spécifique. Les femmes pouvaient commencer à travailler à quatre heures du matin et revenir au camp à vingt-et-une heures le soir. Le couvre-feu sonnait à vingt-deux heures. Un quart d'heure après la fermeture des cantines. Les vingt-et-une détenues du block 17 ne mangeraient pas ce soir. Irina en rejetterait la responsabilité sur l'une d'entre elles. Elle servirait de bouc émissaire. Laquelle ? Qui pouvait avoir déplu à la chef de block. Shaw ? Elle était nouvelle, Irina l'avait déjà privée de repas à sa sortie du chizo, elle lui avait imposé la corvée de latrines juste après, puis l'avait consignée six jours en forêt. Shaw s'était montrée respectueuse envers son autorité, elle ne l'avait pas regardée de travers et elle avait consciencieuse ébranché son arbre sans protester d'aucune façon. Pourquoi Irina chercherait-elle maintenant à la faire détester et à la frapper d'ostracisme ? À cause de l'attention dont Anna avait fait preuve à son égard ? Non, c'était peu probable.

— Ah, Irina, s'exclama un garde. Tu en as mis du temps pour venir.

— Le directeur m'a retenue dans son bureau.

— Il en avait tant que cela à te raconter ?

— Mmm, il avait reçu des compléments de dossier sur certaines femmes dont j'ai la responsabilité.

Irina fixa le regard sur Anna. Un vilain rictus lui déforma les traits.

— Des détenues ui ont bénéficié de protections illégales. Heureusement, c'est fini maintenant.

Elle marcha sur Shaw. Elle se pencha à son oreille, feignant de vouloir lui confier un secret, mais elle parla assez fort pour que tout le monde entendît ce qu'elle lui dit.

— Va falloir te trouver une autre protectrice, Svléta.

Shaw fronça des sourcils. Irina se redressa et entama une ballade à pas lent au travers de la cour d'appel. Les femmes raidissaient leur posture dès qu'elle passait près d'elles. Avec raison. Irina gifla violemment une détenue dont les épaules voûtées par la fatigue constituait, à ses yeux, un manquement à la discipline. Les sirènes hoquetèrent et leurs sonneries annonciatrices de la fin du monde couvrirent le camp de leur chant lugubre. Des ombres traversèrent la cour en courant. Les dernières bénéficiaires du repas du soir.

— Vous remercierez, Natashka pour le dîner.

Anna venait de perdre son immunité. Une immunité que lui avaient arrangée ses ex-collègues du SVR. Une immunité dénoncé par un ancien collègue qui n'avait pas apprécié son départ ? Anna ne s'était pas fait d'ennemi au sein du SVR. Elle s'était toujours montrée discrète et disciplinée. Elle n'avait jamais déplu, ni à l'un de ses supérieurs, ni à l'un de ses collègues. Sa démission n'avait pas fait de vague ni crée de tensions. Anna avait opéré dix ans comme tueuse ou comme nettoyeuse. Elle n'avait pas d'aptitude pour la diplomatie et elle était doté d'un physique trop particulier pour espérer rejoindre l'armée d'agents infiltrés qui maillaient le filet tendu par le SVR à travers le monde. Une perspective qui n'avait de toute façon jamais attiré la jeune femme. Son projet de reconversion avait satisfait les hautes instances et, par la suite, elle n'avait commis aucun écart qui justifiât une punition ou un ordre d'exécution.

Anna n'avait pas spécifié à Shaw qu'elle bénéficiait d'une protection particulière, mais elle savait la Russe, intelligente et organisée. Une ancienne du SVR. Une retraitée officielle. Anna n'avait pas basculé dans la clandestinité, elle vivait sans trouble sous sa véritable identité, la Fédération de Russie ne l'avait pas déchue de sa nationalité et elle vivait ouvertement à Moscou avant de se lancer à la poursuite du Chirurgien de la mort. Le SVR et le FSB réunis n'avaient aucune raison de transformer une brève incarcération volontaire en peine à perpétuité.

Irina fit l'appel. Les détenues ne se rangèrent pas derrière elle, elles partirent directement rejoindre le bloc. Shaw avec elles.

Elle se prépara pour la nuit en arrivant. Prévint à la ronde, après avoir découvert son tube de dentifrice avait été utilisé en son absence que si elle surprenait une fille toucher à ses affaires, elle n'aurait plus besoin de s'acheter du dentifrice au magasin. Respecter Irina, ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne se ferait pas respecter pas les autres. Elle partit se brosser les dents dehors avec de la neige parce que l'eau ne coulait pas aux robinets des lavabos installés dans les latrines et elle se coucha sans qu'Irina et Anna ne fussent rentrer.

Irina rentra à la deuxième sonnerie du couvre-feu. Sans Anna.

.

 

Le matin, la jeune Russe manquait toujours. Shaw en conclut qu'Irina ou Blatov l'avait condamnée au trou. Shaw grimaça d'envie et de contrariété. D'envie, parce qu'Anna pourrait au moins bénéficier de quelques jours chômés, de contrariété parce que Shaw, après sa première semaine passée au trou avait associé celui-ci avec séance de tabassage et fouille au corps quotidienne. Contrariée aussi, dans une moindre mesure, parce qu'elle devrait attendre qu'Anna réintégrât le block pour prendre contact avec Yulia Zhirova.

En s'habillant, sa contrariété se changea en inquiétude. Anna avait prévu un plan de sortie avant de venir. Tout comme Shaw. Le sien était simple. Les prisonnières disposaient du droit d'appeler un membre de leur famille ou leur avocat une fois par mois. Elles ne déposaient jamais de demande pour leur avocat. Les appels n'aboutissaient jamais. Shaw téléphonerait à son père. Elle lui raconterait des platitudes, placerait une phrase clef dans la conversation. Dans un délai d'un mois au maximum, elle serait transférée dans une nouvelle colonie. Au cours du transfert, Svlétana Ivanova Nivitvine s'échapperait et cette fois, on ne la retrouverait pas. Shaw craignit tout à coup qu'Anna eût perdue la clef de sa porte de sortie.

Irina ouvrit la porte du block, c'était l'heure de la gym. Shaw traversa le camp en lorgnant sur les caméras. Si Anna restait coincée et que Shaw ne trouvait pas de solution, elle se tournerait vers Athéna. Elle ne s'était pas très bien conduite envers l'IA. Athéna n'était pas Samaritain. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Elle avait répondu aux sollicitations de Shaw durant ses deux dernière années. Dejwar Ibrahim. Yulia Zhirova. Athéna ne lui avait pas refusé son aide et elle n'avait exigé de compensation en retour.

Shaw l'avait chassée de ses pensées. Tout comme Root. Tout comme Genrika. Genrika n'était qu'une victime collatéral de son désir de se couper affectivement des deux personnes qui l'avaient sauvée du naufrage, de la noyade, qui avaient su l'amener à renouer avec sa vie.

Shaw savait qu'elle en paierait le prix avec Genrika, qu'Athéna se contenterait d'ajouter de nouvelles données à son profil et que Shaw la retrouverait, si elle en avait envie, exactement comme elle l'avait quittée.

Restait Root.

L'inconnue de l'équation. Root l'aimait. Ça, Shaw le savait très bien. Elle l'aimerait toujours. Ça, Shaw le savait aussi. Elles ne repartiraient pas de zéro. Le passé existait. Leur histoire existait. Root avait été sa force et sa faiblesse. Celle qui avait entretenu sa rage de vaincre, de survivre, de résister. Celle par qui Shaw avait péché. La clef dont s'était servi Samaritain pour violer son âme.

Root. Son ange gardien et son démon.

Shaw ne voulait plus d'ange-gardien ni de démon. Elle ne voulait pas plus de ces représentations mentales. De ses représentations mentales. Root était ce qu'elle était, un génie, une marginale, une femme séduisante, une tireuse hors-paire, une amie de confiance, assez folle pour avoir cru pouvoir briser les défenses de Shaw, assez pugnace et patiente pour y avoir réussi.

Trop tard. Ou trop tôt.

Shaw s'était apaisée, elle était maintenant capable de s'assumer. D'assumer ses terreurs, ses fautes, ses erreurs, ses errements. L'affection qu'elle pouvait ressentir envers les autres. Des affections simples et sans danger. Sans passif. Sans passion. Sans besoin, sinon celui de sincèrement partager ou du moins d'essayer.

Sa relation avec Root, depuis que Shaw l'avait vécue une première fois dans les simulations de Samaritain avait été faussée. D'abord, soumise à ses fantasmes, puis à ses rêves et ses aspirations, enfin à ses psychoses. Root pouvait tout vivre, tout supporter. Elle se moquait des coups, des pleurs, de la souffrance, elle avait toujours vu le meilleur en Shaw. Et le pire, elle l'avait embrassé avec tout autant d'amour et de générosité que le meilleur. De tendresse. Root préférait la mort à une vie sans Shaw. Au cours d'une conversation Athéna avait certifié à Shaw que Root était romantique. Shaw ne l'avait pas cru, elle avait ricané et elle s'était bien gardé d'aller lire le titre du livre, qu'aux dires d'Athéna, Root aimait tant.

Shaw était la clef de leur avenir, mais elle redoutait de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière la porte qu'elle ouvrirait.

Shaw capta une forme du coin de l'œil, dans la cour d'appel. Pas une forme, une personne à genoux. Anna. Elle oublia Root, Athéna, Genrika et ses incertitudes. La grande Russe n'avait pas été envoyée au trou. Elle avait passé la nuit dehors. Connasse d'Irina.

La séance de gymnastique idiote alimenta un peu plus le ressentiment de Shaw. Irina ne se trémoussait pas en rythme, elle passait dans les rangs, une matraque à la main et assénait des coups en comptant de concert avec les hauts-parleurs.

— Svléta, l'apostropha Irina à la fin de la séance de sport. Va cherchez, Enguelgardt. Et grouillez-vous si vous voulez déjeuner.

Shaw avait bien dormi, mais elle mourrait de faim. Elle piqua un sprint. Et se retrouva bêtement à contempler cette grande femme repliée sur elle-même en position d'œuf. Elle s'accroupit.

— Natashka ?

Pas de réaction, pas de mouvement. Shaw pausa sa main sur la base du cou de la jeune Russe. Elle pesa dessus et se pencha sur elle.

— Anna, murmura-t-elle.

La tête tourna, les yeux bleus d'Anna accrochèrent les yeux noirs de Shaw. Une mise en garde.

— Fais pas chier, Natashka. J'ai crève la dalle et Irina est prête à nous sucrer un nouveau repas si tu ne bouges pas ton cul.

— J'ai froid, murmura Anna entre ses dents.

— Je t'invite à la plage quand on sort d'ici.

— Élisa disait que son coin était sympa.

— Mouais, ça ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée d'aller lui rendre visite, bougonna Shaw.

— Pourquoi ? répondit machinalement Anna.

— Pour nous rappeler à son bon souvenir.

— Elle est vraiment bonne en surf ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais si elle te l'a dit...

— C'est une bonne grimpeuse aussi.

— Ouais, la fille parfaite, t'es amoureuse ?

Anna se fendit d'un rire bref. Ses lèvres craquèrent et du sang lui coula dans la bouche. Elle releva le buste.

— Je ne sens plus mes pieds.

— Raison de plus pour te mettre debout et courir au réfectoire.

Anna hocha la tête. La réactivation de la circulation dans ses jambes lui arracha des cris de douleur. Shaw la soutint comme elle pût. Anna était décidément trop grande. Leur avancé fut d'abord hésitante, puis elle s'affermit. Anna garda une main sur l'épaule de Shaw, mais elle accéléra. Elle aussi mourrait de faim.

En arrivant à la porte du réfectoire, elle tourna un sourire sanglant vers Shaw.

— Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Élisa. Elle ressemble trop à une gravure de mode.

— C'est vraiment dommage, se désola faussement Shaw. Deux gravures de mode ensemble, une Russe et une Américaine, un officier des Marines et une ancienne tueuse à la solde de SVR, vous auriez eu un succès fou.

Anna se figea. Shaw fit deux pas avant de se retourner.

— Merde, Natashka, fit-elle en insistant sur le prénom. Tu crois juste que c'est ton bras en écharpe et tes yeux de tueuse qui ont rendu hystérique la moitié de la planète ?

— Je...

— Ouais, t'es un laideron, Élisa aussi. Je t'ai dit le couple parfait.

— Je n'ai jamais...

— Je plaisante, abrutie, je t'imagine plus avec Anton ou Alexeï.

— Alexeï ?

— Ouais, il te couve du regard comme si tu étais la poule aux œufs d'or.

— Il n'a jamais...

— C'est un mec bien, il s'entend bien avec les femmes, il t'estime beaucoup. Jamais il ne se permettrait de te faire du gringue, il aurait l'impression de te trahir.

— Ouais, c'est vrai, approuva Anna en souriant.

— T'as une gueule de monstre, Natashka. Mais sinon, t'as un sourire assez sympa, tu devrais t'y essayer plus souvent.

Il ne faisait pas extrêmement chaud dans le réfectoire. Au thermomètre. Mais Anna soupira d'aise et s'arrêta enfin de trembler. Elles venaient de gagner quinze à vingt degrés.

.

 

Contrairement à ce que Shaw avait planifié, Irina les envoya à la scierie. Une faveur. Un calvaire. Il fallait occuper les détenues. Une grande partie du travail se faisait à la main. La coupe des grumes, l'écorçage. Un travail épuisant.

Pour le bois destiné à la construction ou aux ébénisteries industrielles qui se fournissaient auprès de la colonie, le sciage était confié à des machines. Le transport des billes aussi, mais pas celui des planches. Des trésors d'inventivité avait été déployés pour que pussent s'élever à la main des piles de bois sciés hautes de cinq mètres. Le bois destiné au chauffage était entièrement préparé à la main.

Travailler à la scierie comportait cependant des avantages par rapport au travail de bûcheronnage. D'abord, même si les accidents survenaient couramment, le travail y était moins dangereux, moins contraignant. Ensuite, la plupart des tâches s'effectuaient à l'abri, sous des hangars ou des auvents, et les détenues souffraient beaucoup moins des conditions climatiques parfois aussi rudes en été qu'en hiver. Enfin, le trajet se faisait à pied du camp à la scierie. Les détenues ne s'entassaient pas dans des camions à bestiaux et les repas préparés dans une cuisine attenante à la scierie arrivaient toujours chauds dans les assiettes.

Un quart d'heure de marche séparaient le camp de la scierie. Les détenues marchaient en rang par trois. Les rouges devant, les jaunes derrière, regroupées selon leur block. Des gardes armés d'AK47 les escortaient. Les pas résonnaient en cadence, les semelles raclaient la neige gelées et les pierres du chemin. Il manquait les chaînes et les chants. Les calots et les tenues rayées. Départ des bagnards pour Cayenne. Papillon* n'aurait pas été dépaysé à la colonie n°2.

Papillon un homme à ne pas oublier, avait pensé Shaw sur la route.

Shaw et Anna furent assignées au débitage des grumes. Elles arrivaient par camions. Une grue les déchargeait, des chariots les transportaient ensuite aux détenues. Cent couples de femmes qui travaillaient à la scie. On débitait les troncs excédant les cinquante centimètres de diamètre à la tronçonneuse sur les aires de coupes. Un outil qui n'existait pas à la scierie.

Les deux jeunes femmes furent séparées. Le binôme de Shaw avait renâclé au travail. Elle bougeait assez vite pour que la scie ne se coinçât pas à mi-parcours, mais elle n'imprimait aucune force à son mouvement. Elle changea soudain d'attitude lorsque Shaw enleva ses deux vestes et son pull et remontât ses manches. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son tatouage. Elle blêmit, et à la reprise du travail, s'activa honnêtement. Shaw grogna son contentement et elles redoublèrent d'efficacité. Les tires aux flancs pullulaient, mais le travail avançait néanmoins par peur des représailles. À dix heures, on sonna une pause.

— Tu fais chier ! cria une femme que Shaw ne pouvait pas voir derrière des grumes. Tu fais rien, ça n'avance pas.

— Désolée, répondit une voix.

Shaw reconnut Anna. Elle contourna sa grume. Anna était assise, adossée à une grume, les yeux fermés. Son binôme avait l'air furieux contre elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Shaw.

— Elle ne glande rien. T'entends, connasse ! dit-elle méchamment à Anna. Tu ne glandes rien, ça n'avance pas et on va se faire punir.

Anna ne répondit rien. Elle dormait.

— Je prends ta place, proposa Shaw à la détenue en colère.

— Tu es avec qui ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais elle travaille bien, on a déjà débité une grume.

— Je veux voir qui c'est, exigea la détenue.

— Ce ne sera pas pire qu'elle, fit Shaw en désignant Anna de la main.

— Je veux voir quand même.

Elle connaissait le binôme de Shaw. Elle accepta tout de suite l'échange. Shaw retourna auprès d'Anna. Elle la réveilla gentiment quand la sonnerie annonça la reprise du travail. Anna ouvrit les yeux, confuse. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Shaw faisait avec elle. Shaw lui apprit qu'elle travaillerait ensemble.

— Je suis incapable de scier correctement, fit Anna.

— Contente-toi de suivre le mouvement, lui dit Shaw.

Shaw peina et la scie n'arrangea pas les courbatures dont elle souffrait encore. Deux mois comme ça et elle pourrait se présenter au championnat du monde des bûcherons ou aux jeux des Highlands. Anna lutta toute la matinée contre le sommeil. À la pause déjeuner, elle résista à la tentation de se coucher par terre et de dormir. Shaw resta près d'elle. Prête à la secouer si elle renonçait à manger pour dormir. La grande Russe traîna des pieds. Shaw maugréa des insultes et Anna touchée par son dévouement, finit par lui dire que son vocabulaire laissait à désirer.

— Tu as un vocabulaire de diaconesse.

— Si tu veux jouer au professeur ne te gêne pas. Je ne comprends souvent pas la moitié de ce qu'on me dit.

— C'est bien ce que je dis, tu parles comme un livre. Tu aurais été parfaite à la cour du star.

Shaw connaissait pourtant une pléthore de jurons russes dont elle était très fière. Elle jura ce qu'elle connaissait de pire. Anna sourit.

— Tu as appris ça où ?

— Où j'ai pu.

— En cachette ?

Shaw rit.

— Ouais, ma mère n'a jamais supporté la grossièreté et ma prof de russe était extrêmement sérieuse, je n'aurais jamais osé lui demandé de m'apprendre des gros mots.

— Et la pègre russe ? Ils ne t'ont rien appris ?

— Je ne les ai pas tant fréquenté que ça.

On les poussa derrière, elle n'étaient pas les seules à avoir faim. Elles récupèrent leur pitance et partirent s'asseoir dehors. Il faisait froid, mais le soleil brillait et Anna, tout comme Shaw aspiraient à la tranquillité. À la scierie les détenues avaient le choix de manger dehors ou dans un grand réfectoire. L'appel avait lieu après le repas.

Les deux jeunes femmes mangèrent en silence. Anna remplit plus abondamment ses poches que son estomac. Elle but sa soupe, consomma le chou et enroula, après les avoir frottés avec de la neige, les pommes de terre et le lard dans un foulard de toile qu'elle plaça ensuite dans une de ses poches. Le pain suivit le même chemin. Elle s'allongea sur l'amas de tronc qu'elles avaient escaladé pour être isolées du sol, rabattit sa chapka sur ses yeux et s'endormit. Shaw regarda tristement son assiette vide. Elle était fatiguée, mais elle n'avait pas envie de dormir, d'ailleurs elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de dormir. Anna comptait sur elle pour la réveiller au moment de l'appel. Pour se distraire, elle observa ce qui s'offrait à son regard. Les grumes de bois entassées par centaines. Les tas de bûches destinées à être transformées en bûchettes avant d'être empaquetées et chargées sur des camions — Combien d'hectares de bois représentaient ces arbres morts. Anna lui avait raconté que la colonie exploitait des milliers d'hectares de forêt. Dix aires d'abattages fournissaient la scierie en matière première — Entre les grumes et les tas de sciures, des scies attendaient leurs ouvrières plus ou moins engagées dans le bois. Plus loin, là où se fabriquait le bois de chauffe, leur lame plantée dans des rondins, le manche des haches se dressait à quarante-cinq degrés vers le ciel. Derrière, un grand bâtiment en brique couvert d'un toit de tôle abritait les machines. La scierie se dressait au centre d'un grand espace défriché. Au-delà, la forêt régnait.

La scierie ressemblait à champ de bataille. À une verrue. À une plaie béante et laide.

Les détenues ressemblaient à des détenues. À des cloportes qui attendaient sans bouger la fin de l'hiver. Seules, silencieuses. Shaw compta très peu de groupes. Les femmes qui mangeaient dehors, à quelques exceptions près, mangeaient seule.

Son regard erra de l'une à l'autre des détenues. Le réfectoire se vida peu à peu. Les visages se levaient vers le soleil et beaucoup de femme retirèrent leurs chapkas et leurs bonnets. Il n'y avait pas de vent. Les cheveux n'auraient pas plus voler s'il y en avait eu. La mode était aux cheveux cours à la colonie, sinon à la boule à zéro. À cause des poux et de la crasse. Anna avait coupé les siens très courts, ceux de Shaw commençaient à la gratter. Elle pouvait se laver les dents avec de la neige, pas les cheveux. Malheureusement. Elle priait pour ne pas s'attraper de la vermine. Elle en avait soupé des cheveux courts. Irina avait gardé des cheveux assez long. Shaw les avait trouvés relativement propres. Anna ne puait pas trop. Les plantons et autres protégées du directeur devaient avoir des accès privilégiés aux douches.

Comme celle-ci, pensa Shaw en posant ses yeux sur le dos femme qui marchait en contre-bas.

La femme avait retiré sa chapka et une masse de cheveux blonds lui était tombé sur les épaules. Les boucles dorées s'étalaient sur une jolie veste jaune et noir. Toute droite sortie d'un magasin spécialisé. Shaw détailla le reste de sa mise. La femme portait un pantalon noir, un pantalon de ski, et des bottes militaires d'hiver. Shaw compara sa tenue avec celle des femmes qui l'entouraient. La blonde était définitivement une privilégiée. Un planton peut-être. Bien qu'elle n'en eût pas la démarche et ses yeux fuissent les contacts. Qu'elle les gardât fixés par terre.

Anna s'étira à côté d'elle. Elle se frotta les yeux et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, sans même prendre la peine de se couvrir la bouche. Elle remarqua l'intérêt que portait Shaw à la femme qui marchait lentement en contre-bas.

— C'est elle, murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Qui ça, elle ? Yulia Zhirova ? Shaw l'examina plus attentivement. Elle ne distinguait pas ses traits. Mais les cheveux et la taille pouvaient rappeler celles de Genrika, oui. Shaw se mordit le coin de la bouche. Anna lui avait pas dit qu'elle appartenait à la classe des plantons. Une copine d'Irina ? Pas vraiment le scénario auquel s'attendait Shaw.

— Un planton ? souffla-t-elle sourdement.

— Non, je sais que c'est un peu dur à avalé, mais j'aurais préféré pour toi qu'elle le soit.

— Une indic ?

— Entre autres.

— Elle est bien fringuée.

— Ouais.

— Mieux que toi.

— Ouais.

— Aussi bien qu'Irina.

— Ouais.

— Yulka ! cria un garde.

La blonde se retourna. Le garde lui signe de le rejoindre. La femme soupira, puis elle se colla un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres et partit en roulant des hanches.

— Ah, fit Shaw d'un air entendu.

Merde, pensa-t-elle contrariée.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, lui dit Anna.

— Pourquoi elle va jouer aux cartes ?

— Elle ne travaille pas à son compte.

— Qui est le maquereau, Blatov ?

— Non, Tata, pour le compte des plantons. Blatov touche seulement un pourcentage.

— Elle s'en sort plutôt bien, dit Shaw d'un ton revêche.

— Ne t'y trompe pas, c''est une esclave, Svléta. Parfois, une corvée suffit à se payer ses services, un bout de pain ou une soupe. Tout le monde est au courant, c'est inscrit sur sa peau. Sur son front.

Le garde entraîna la femme dans un poste de garde. Un autre garde attendait à l'intérieur.

— On s'est cotisé.

Yulia attendait la suite, le visage impassible. Les deux hommes ouvrirent leur veste et dégrafèrent la boucle de leur ceinture. Un petit plaisir rapide.

— Tu as cinq minutes, dit le garde qui l'avait appelée.

— Pour les deux ?

— La sirène sonne dans dix minutes.

Yulia posa sa chapka sur un bureau et s'avança vers le premier garde. Il s'assit sur une chaise. Elle s'agenouilla entre ses jambes.

— Je veux que tu me regardes, lui dit l'homme.

Elle leva son regard vers lui. Des yeux bleus cerclés de gris. Le garde avait honte, mais le désir qui le taraudait était plus fort. Toutes ces femmes. Ces prisonnières sales. Ces tentations. Son célibat forcé au fond d'une forêt ensevelie sous la neige. Pas de village à proximité. Pas de bar, pas de restaurant. Pas de distraction. Des permissions épisodiques. L'abstinence pendant des mois. Un collègue l'avait parrainé. Il y existait une dizaine de filles mise à disposition de tous ceux qui avaient de quoi payer, en nature ou en rouble. Les plantons géraient les rendez-vous et fixaient les prix. Des gardes se contentaient de violer les détenues. Parfois à la sauvette, plus souvent quand elles étaient passaient au chizo. Le viol faisait partie de la punition : tabassage, fouille au corps, jeûne, froid.

Fouille au corps ? Une façon légale de présenter une pénétration non-consentie. Une pénétration qui se faisait pas toujours les mains gantée. Qui ne se faisait pas toujours à l'aide des doigts. Andreï y avait parfois assisté. Il avait toujours refusé d'y participer. Il gémit et encouragea la femme à genou devant lui. C'était quand même mieux que de forcer une femme qui hurlait de douleur et de rage.

.

 

La sirène sonna l'heure de l'appel. Anna et Shaw descendirent de leur pile de bois et partirent se mettre en rangs. Yulia descendait les deux marches qui donnait accès au poste de garde. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés et sa chapka à la main. Elle se passa une main sur le front et tira ses chevaux en arrière. Elle découvrit ainsi un tatouage noir et rouge. Un triangle noir ajouré dont le sommet touchait la racine des chevaux et dont la base s'étalait du milieu d'un sourcil à l'autre. À l'intérieur un cœur rouge. Il la désignait comme paria. Le tatouage symbolisait traditionnellement, les violeurs d'enfants ou les objets sexuels mis à la disposition de tout un chacun.

— Elle en a beaucoup d'autres comme ça ? murmura Shaw d'un voix atone.

— Mmm. Le bloc 8 accueille une ancienne tatoueuse professionnelle.

Des coups de sifflet imposèrent le silence.

Shaw se résumait ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur la mère de... sur Yulia Zhirova se reprit-elle, incapable d'associer Genrika à la femme qui était sortie du poste de garde. Tout lui criait qu'elle avait trop attendu, qu'elle aurait dû mener cette mission cinq ans auparavant, que rien n'était jamais trop tard, mais qu'elle aurait peut-être des difficultés à convaincre une femme perdue à se battre pour récupérer une vie à jamais envolée, une vie à laquelle elle ne croyait plus, à laquelle elle avait renoncé. Elle avait été séparée de sa fille quand celle-ci avait sept ans. Elle en avait quinze à présent. Elle vivait au Canada ou aux États-Unis. Yulia l'aimait-elle assez, aurait-elle assez de courage et de force, pour retrouver sa place auprès d'elle ?

Cela en valait-il la peine ?

Yulia se tenait trois rang devant elle. Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds ondulaient dans son dos. Genrika tenait ses cheveux de sa mère.

Oui, cela en valait la peine, décida Shaw.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

**Médaille de l"honneur (Medal of honor) :**  Plus haute distinction militaire aux États-Unis, elle est remise aux récipiendaires vivants par le président de la république en personne.

**Déportation des Ukrainiens :**  une première vague eu lieu de 1937 à 1940 , lors des purges instaurées par Staline.

Une deuxième vague eut lieu à la fin de la guerre 39-45. L'Ukraine avait été occupée par les troupes allemandes qui avaient dévasté le pays, envoyé des millions de juifs ukrainiens dans les camp et réquisitionné deux millions de travailleurs forcés.

À leur retour, prisonniers de guerre et travailleurs forcés furent accusés de collaboration par le NKVD, des dizaines de milliers d'entre eux seront déportés en Sibérie ou disparaîtront dans le système carcéral russe.

 

**NKVD :**  Commissariat au peuple des affaires intérieures dont la fonction, sous la direction exclusive de Staline, était de surveiller la population et la direction de l'URSS

 

**Papillon :**  Surnom de Henri Charrière (1906-1973). Ancien bagnard condamné aux travaux forcé à perpétuité pour meurtre en 1931. Il s'évade une première fois en 1934 avant d'être repris par les autorités colombienne et rendu à la France. Il s'évade une nouvelle fois en 1944 et s'installe au Venezuela. Il reviendra en France en 1967 après trente-cinq d'absence et sera gracié par Georges Pompidou en 1970.

Il écrira une autobiographie romancée,  _Papillon_ , publiée en 1967, qui s'écoula à des millions d'exemplaire dans le monde.

Deux films américains relatent ses aventures :

_Papillon_  (1973) de Franklin J. Schaffner, avec Steeve McQueen et Dustin Hoffman

_Papillon_  (2017) de de Michael Noer avec Charlie Hunnam

 

 

 


	10. Un franc-tireur d'exception

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

La radio grésilla dans son oreille gauche.

— De faucon-crécelle un à faucon-crécelle deux, mouvement à 21° nord.

— C'est hors de ma vue.

— Euh... je n'aurais pas d'angle. Vous si.

— D'accord.

Merde, le capitaine Judsen avait une drôle de façon de communiquer par radio. Elle ne suivait aucun protocole.

— De suricate un à faucon-crécelle deux.

— Mmm ? grogna Root.

— Vous ne suivez jamais les protocoles ?

Delgado grimaça dans son trou. Le lieutenant Foley avait posé sa question sur un ton sec. Elle détestait les petits-rigolos, et dans le genre, le capitaine Judsen était une petite marrante. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle fût arrivée au grade de capitaine, ni qu'elle fût Marines à vrai dire. Son physique laissait à désirer et il la voyait mal réussir les épreuves physiques imposées chaque année à tous le contingent. Elle ne saluait jamais et répondait aux saluts de ses subalternes en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un sourire aux lèvres. Charmeur. Parfois, elle se contentait du grade d'un soldat pour s'adresser à lui. Parfois, elle associait le grade à un nom, parfois elle se contentait du prénom. Du prénom ! Delgado n'avait jamais entendu un officier s'adresser à des soldats en les appelant familièrement pas leurs prénoms. Peut-être se le permettaient-ils avec des officiers qu'ils connaissaient depuis longtemps ou avec ce que les Français appelaient leur aide de camp. Le sergent Carlson connaissait Foley depuis longtemps, mais Delgado aurait mis sa main à couper que le lieutenant ne l'appelait pas Mike quand elle se retrouvait seule avec lui.

Le capitaine Judsen se montrait étonnement familière avec tout le monde. Elle connaissait tous les prénoms de tout le monde. Ceux des Marines. Ceux des bérets verts. Elle avait pu consulter les dossiers avant de venir, bien qu'il s'étonnât qu'elle eût pu avoir accès aux dossiers de bérets verts. Mais elle connaissait aussi ceux des Français, et quand elle s'adressait aux Nigériens, elle les appelait aussi par leurs prénoms.

Elle s'était arrogée la place de soigneuse et d'entraîneur auprès du lieutenant Foley lors du combat qui avait opposé les deux commandants américains. Elle avait exigé d'avoir  _Cédric_  comme assesseur. Le caporal Cédric Perez. Elle avait repoussé l'aide du sergent Stone en arguant que  _Cédric_  était champion de France militaire de boxe, qu'il possédait un œil sûr et qu'il savait  _merveilleusement_ analyser les combats, mais aussi les atouts et les faiblesses d'un combattant. Le Français en avait rougi de bonheur. Stone avait grommelé sa désapprobation, un regard de Foley, lui avait fermé la bouche. Il était cependant resté près du ring. Pour veiller au grain. Et si Foley perdait à cause de ses deux crétins qu'étaient un capitaine débarqué d'on ne savait où, qui l'appelait Angelo — un mystère de plus, parce que Stone se prénommait Aiden — et un Français pas si bon que ça puisqu'il avait perdu son combat contre Foley, Stone ne se générait pas pour intervenir. Delgado s'était fait autant de soucis. Mais il était resté muet comme une carpe.

Cette femme au sourire charmeur, gracieuse, qui avait l'air de se foutre de la discipline comme de sa dernière chaussette s'était révélé un entraîneur de valeur. Et ce qui l'avait encore plus ébahi, lui qui avait déjà opéré sous les ordres de Foley, c'était l'attitude de son lieutenant.

.

 

Lors de la rencontre, Foley écouta attentivement les conseils de Judsen et de Perez, elle hochait la tête et se pinçait les lèvres quand Judsen la morigénait sévèrement. Encouragé par le capitaine, le Français oublia son grade et se fendit de remarques acerbes. Il ponctua ses phrases de jurons en anglais comme en français et s'oublia jusqu'à lui sortir en anglais qu'il allait « la baiser si elle ne gagnait pas », et l'enjoignit à arrêter « ses conneries » quand elle revint s'asseoir dans son coin après une troisième reprise décevante. Le capitaine l'avait gentiment morigéné de se montrer si grossier, le Français s'était embrassé et avait balbutié des excuses, horrifié d'avoir pu ainsi se laisser aller face à un officier. Le lieutenant ne lui avait fait aucun reproche. Elle avait simplement baissé la tête et déclaré en français :

— Ne vous excusez, caporal. Vous avez raison.

Merde. Foley distribuait des jours d'arrêt pour des écarts de langage et des manquements au respect bien moins graves que cela.

Delgado n'avait jamais douté de la victoire de son lieutenant, mais elle s'était pris de mauvais coups. Sfeir était un bon combattant. À la troisième reprise, Foley l'avait laissé approcher. Il en avait profité. Un coup de genou sur le côté de la cuisse, un autre devant. Un coup de coude au foie qui lui avait fait très mal et un autre à la mâchoire qui l'avait envoyée dans les cordes et rendue de nouveau vulnérable avant qu'elle ne se dégageât et ne reprit ses distances. Pressée par le capitaine des bérets verts qui sentait la victoire à portée de sa main, Foley ne contrôlait plus rien, elle se contentait d'esquiver, de reculer et d'encaisser.

La cloche avait sauvé le lieutenant. Elle avait rejoint son coin en titubant et essuyé le sang qui lui coulait d'une lèvre éclatée d'un revers de main. Delgado et Stone l'auraient encouragée et rassurée.

Perez l'agonit d'injures et quand il se tut, Judsen reprit durement le lieutenant :

— Élisa, vous cherchez quoi ? Vous cherchez à vous faire punir ? Devant tous vos hommes ?

— …

— Je vous avais dit qu'il était dangereux à courte distance et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Vous le laissez approcher pendant toute la reprise ? Vous vous êtes pris une correction, Élisa.

— Je...

— Vous vous êtes pris une correction, oui ou non ?

— Ben...

— Élisa !

— Oui.

— Bon, c'est bon, vous l'avez eu, votre punition. Maintenant, c'est fini. Regardez-moi.

Le lieutenant leva le regard. Un regard coupable, remplis de remords. Delgado ne lui avait jamais vu arborer une telle expression. Foley avait toujours l'air si sûre d'elle-même.

— Vous m'entendez, Élisa ? C'est-fi-ni.

Le lieutenant se mordit une lèvre.

— Sinon, je me charge de votre cas. Sam m'a appris deux trois trucs assez utiles quand on veut mettre quelqu'un hors-combat. Ou je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec Sfeir et j'emmène Cédric avec moi.

Le lieutenant leva un regard d'incompréhension. D'appréhension.

— Cédric, le caporal Perez, avait précisé le capitaine Judsen. Angelo et Jesus nous remplacerons, ils n'attendent que ça. Vous aussi, Élisa ?

Le capitaine s'était redressé et elle lui avait tourné le dos. Le lieutenant l'avait rattrapée par le poignet.

— Non, Root, non, ne me laissez pas.

Elle tourna la tête vers Perez.

— Vous non plus, caporal. Je, euh... Je suis désolée. Je ne réitérai plus mon erreur.

— Votre erreur, Élisa ?

— Je gagnerai ce combat, mais... euh, je veux que vous restiez avec moi. Tous les deux.

Perez se fendit d'un sourire.

— Je suis à vos ordres, mon lieutenant, dit-il mi-ironique, mi heureux.

Ce mec se montrait irrespectueux au possible.

— D'accord, nous restons, chantonna le capitaine.

Judsen et Perez s'étaient rapidement occupé d'elle. Ils lui avaient appliqué des pains de glace sur son flanc droit, les cuisses et le visage, ils l'avaient fait boire. Judsen lui avait dit de fermer les yeux et de se détendre, de penser à la prochaine reprise. Le lieutenant avait basculé la tête en arrière. Judsen et Perez lui avaient donné quelques conseils. Et puis, juste avant que la reprise ne sonnât. Judsen interpella le lieutenant. Elle se tenait accroupie devant elle. Foley ouvrit les yeux et son regard se perdit dans celui du capitaine. Judsen enserra la tête du lieutenant entre ses deux mains et elle la tira vers elle. Leurs deux fronts se posèrent l'un sur l'autre. Foley avait une nouvelle fois fermé les yeux. Elle les avait rouverts quand Judsen sans lui lâcher la tête, s'était reculé un peu. Leurs regards s'étaient plantés l'un dans l'autre. Elles se connaissaient. Ouais ces deux femmes se connaissaient et même très bien.

— Vous allez m'écraser ce connard, Élisa. Il vous a manqué de respect. Un respect qui vous est dû, parce que vous n'êtes pas seulement meilleure que lui sur un ring, mais parce que vous êtes un meilleur officier et une femme éminemment sympathique. En plus, je ne vous pardonnerai de me décevoir.

— Je ne vous décevrai pas.

— Je compte sur vous, lieutenant.

La reprise avait sonné. Foley n'avait plus laissé Sfeir approcher. Galvanisée par le discours de ses deux entraîneurs-soigneurs, elle avait offert une magnifique prestation. Elle était plus souple et plus vive que ne l'était Sfeir. Ses pieds jaillissaient à la moindre ouverture, à coup sûr. Ses poings assuraient le reste du travail.

Elle avait récupéré pendant la quatrième reprise. Fatigué Sfeir au cours de la cinquième. Passé à l'offensive au cours de la sixième.

À chaque pause, Perez et Judsen, entretenaient sa combativité, relisaient la reprise qui venait de s'achever, la détendaient. Judsen l'obligeait à fermer les yeux, à oublier tout ce qui n'était pas sa voix et celle de Perez.

Sfeir combattait avec détermination, mais contre le lieutenant Foley ? À la septième reprise ? Il flancha sous ses attaques enchaînées les unes après les autres, sans arrêt, sans pause. Sans possibilité de reprendre son souffle, d'oublier la douleur d'un coup qui l'avait durement atteint.

Delgado avait rarement vu un septième round aussi physique. Il admirait Foley pour sa condition physique, mais contre Sfeir, elle déploya une énergie surnaturelle. Foley se montra dans une forme olympique. Le capitaine Sfeir haletait, débordé de partout. Et puis, ce fut la fin. Il lança une droite, ne rencontra que du vide. Foley s'était baissé et avait placé un poing au plexus, elle avait reculé, Sfeir avait ouvert sa garde. Trois coups de pied rapides l'avaient frappé au visage. Judsen avait hurlé le prénom du lieutenant Foley, celle-ci en avait retenu de justesse un quatrième.

Sfeir était parti dans les cordes, il avait rebondi dessus, levé ses gants. Foley ne s'en était pas préoccupé, elle avait frappé dedans. Delgado avait crié de joie. Sfeir avait reculé sous la violence des attaques, il avait refermé ses coudes devant son sternum. Les coups que donnait Foley se transmettaient à travers ses gants et lui ébranlaient un peu plus la tête à chaque impact.

Sfeir ne voyait rien, planqué derrière sa garde. Une garde frontale. Entièrement frontale. Folay avait levé un pied, il était parti vers l'intérieur pour remonter et balayer vers l'extérieur. Foley appelait ça un coup de lune. Il y avait le premier quartier : le pied partait à l'extérieur et formait un la boucle d'un « p ». Et le deuxième quartier : le pied montait vers passait devant le corps et formait la boucle d'un « d ». Le lieutenant préférait le dernier quartier, car il n'ouvrait pas sa garde. Sfeir était plus grand qu'elle, mais il s'était ramassé sur lui-même et il était à bonne portée de son allonge. Les bérets verts avaient donner l'alerte à leur officier-commandant. Trop tard. Rien ne protégeait la tête de l'officier sur les côtés. L'extérieur du pied l'avait atteint en avant de l'oreille. Il avait valsé dans les cordes. Foley avait souplement reposé son pied derrière elle et elle s'était retrouvée en garde. Elle n'avait pas un instant vacillé, elle était restée parfaitement centrée. Un coup magistral. Un coup gagnant. Des Marines célébraient déjà sa victoire à grands cris. Foley avait légèrement glissé sur le côté. Sfeir s'était accroché aux cordes, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser un genou a terre. L'arbitre comptait. Les bérets verts encourageaient leur capitaine. Quand l'arbitre arriva à sept, Sfeir se remit debout. L'arbitre avait empêché la reprise immédiate du combat, les bras tendus entre les deux adversaires. Il s'était soudain effacé et une voix avait jailli du coin du lieutenant :

— Maintenant, Élisa !

Foley avait avancé, elle avait lancé un poing léger pour évaluer la distance, pour distraire le béret vert, et Delgado avait vu la victoire partir. Les deux pieds fermement plantés dans le sol, la victoire était partie des hanches. La puissance des hanches qui faisait dire au lieutenant, qu'un poids plume pouvait mettre un poids lourd au tapis d'un seul coup. Foley gardait toujours ses hanches disponibles et tous ses coups prenaient naissance à cet endroit. Elle était légère pour sa taille et pas très épaisse, mais elle était puissante. Et au combat, une partie de sa puissance venait de son centrage parfait et de l'utilisation qu'elle faisait de ses hanches. Elle frappa le gant levé en protection devant le visage de Sfeir. Elle avait visé derrière le gant. Techniquement, Sfeir s'envoya lui-même au tapis. Il se prit son gant en pleine face. Sa tête partie en arrière, suivie par tout son corps. Il tomba à plat. Sa tête rebondit sur le plancher. L'arbitre n'avait même plus besoin de compter. Le capitaine des bérets verts ne se relèverait pas.

Foley s'était redressée et elle avait froncé les sourcils. Perez, à l'injonction du capitaine Judsen, avait rejoint les soigneurs agenouillés auprès de Sfeir. Le capitaine avait balbutié deux trois mots et Perez avait adressé un signe de la main à Judsen. Le capitaine était KO, mais ne souffrait pas de traumatisme plus important. Foley avait surpris son geste et elle s'était sensiblement détendue. Judsen était monté sur le ring et elle avait été passer un bras en travers des épaules de Foley. Elle l'avait embrassée sur la joue et lui avait murmuré une phrase à l'oreille. Les gars gueulaient si forts que Delgado n'avait pas pu entendre ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais le lieutenant avait gravement hoché la tête. Judsen lui avait dit autre chose et cette fois-ci, Foley s'était fendue d'un sourire bien mérité. Fier et heureux comme l'étaient tous les gars qui braillaient autour d'elle.

L'arbitre s'était avancé au centre du ring. Il avait tenté d'obtenir le silence. Sans succès. Les Marines chantaient, les Français sifflaient à s'en percer les tympans et les Nigériens avaient dégotté des tambours et jouaient des rythmes endiablés, entrecoupés de paroles gutturales. L'arbitre renonça, il attrapa le poignet du lieutenant et le leva en l'air. Les bérets verts se joignirent à la liesse. Ils avaient perdu, mais le combat avait été loyal et ils se seraient montré mesquin de ne pas reconnaître la victoire du lieutenant Foley. Sfeir n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Il avait perdu le combat, mais le lieutenant Foley...

— Wonder Woman ! s'écria un béret vert. Cette nana, c'est Wonder Woman. Tu la crois toute mignonne, toute gentille et elle éclate tout le monde.

— Ouais, mec, c'est ça ! avait approuvé Vazini qui n'avait raté aucun film de super-héros. Mais elle n'appartient pas au peuple des Amazones, c'est une Marines et c'est notre commandant !

Le béret vert avait ri, et clamé, bon perdant :

— Pour la gloire des États-Unis !

Delgado avait craint un moment que le sergent Vazini et le le béret vert se sautassent dans les bras et scellassent leur amitié par un baiser langoureux. Ils s'étaient simplement marrés comme des baleines en se donnant de vigoureux coups d'épaules.

Delgado avait jeté un coup d'œil à Judsen. Elle rayonnait de contentement. Et de fierté. Delgado l'aurait bien serrée dans ses bras pour la remercier. La remercier de leur avoir donné la victoire, d'avoir soutenu Foley.

— Ne m'attribuez pas tout le bénéfice de cette victoire, lui avait dit le capitaine Judsen. Votre commandant était seule sur le ring, elle a su prendre les bonnes décisions, elle s'est pris des coups, elle a flanché...

Delgado avait commencé une phrase.

— Pff, Jesus ! Vous l'avez aussi bien vu que moi ou Cédric.

— Oui, mais...

— Mais, elle s'est reprise, elle s'est remise en question, elle nous a écoutés. Parce que c'est aussi ça qui fait qu'elle est un bon officier n'est-ce pas ?

— Euh, ben...

— Quand vous l'avez contredite à Nad e Ali*. Que vous lui avez dit que ne pourriez pas la couvrir, qu'elle vous à répondu qu'il fallait qu'elle traverse cette avenue et que vous lui avez répondu qu'elle n'avait qu'à traverser et que vous rangiez votre fusil et que vous vous en battiez les couilles qu'elle crève avec toute sa section, qu'elle vous a rappelé à l'ordre et que vous avez certainement cru que vous alliez vous retrouver au trou et vous faire virer que s'est-il passé ?

— Elle m'a demandé si je voyais un autre passage.

— Et ?

— Je n'en voyais pas, elle m'a engagé à lui en trouver un dans les deux minutes à venir.

— Et vous en avez trouvé un ?

— Oui.

— Elle vous a donné un blâme ?

— Oui, et trois jours d'arrêt.

— Pour désobéissance ?

— Non, pour langage grossier à la radio.

— Elle a suivi vos conseils ?

— Oui.

— Et vous avez perdu des hommes ?

— Aucun.

— Et si elle ne vous avait pas écouté ?

— On en aurait perdu.

— Vous en êtes sûr ?

— Je suis un bon tireur d'élite.

— J'espère que vous êtes aussi bon tireur que votre lieutenant est un bon officier.

— J'aimerais bien, mon capitaine, lui avait répondu Delgado avec émotion. J'aimerais sincèrement bien.

— Bon, voilà. Donc, nous sommes bien d'accord, Jesus que le lieutenant Foley ne doit sa victoire qu'à elle seule.

— Peut-être, mon capitaine. Mais je vous remercie quand même, et vous aussi, caporal, dit-il en s'adressant au sous-officier français.

— C'est mon officier-commandant, répondit celui-ci. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

Les deux hommes s'étaient serré la main. Les Bisons n'étaient peut-être que des fantassins, mais ce n'étaient pas des cons et ils n'avaient pas tort. Le lendemain, ils marcheraient unis sous le commandement d'un seul et même officier. Français, Américains, Warlords, Bisons, ils seraient tous les hommes de Foley. Ils se battraient pour elle.

Le silence avait soudain régné alors que Delgado, après s'être désolé de participer à une mission de représentation, s'enthousiasmait maintenant d'avoir été envoyé au Niger.

Le lieutenant Foley avait demandé le silence. C'était le bordel total et en moins de cinq secondes tout le monde s'était retrouvé suspendus à ses lèvres.

— Warlords, Bisons... Garde-à-vous.

Elle n'avait pas bien articulé ses mots, mais sa voix était claire et ferme. Un bref mouvement et tous les soldats se retrouvèrent alignés au garde-à-vous. Même les bérets verts.

— Couvre-feu dans un quart d'heure. Vazini, Stone, Dedarassus, assurez-vous du respect du couvre-feu. Rapport dans une demi-heure.

Elle avait lentement effectué un tour sur elle-même, attentivement observé les hommes et les femmes qui se tenaient en silence, prêts répondre à la moindre de ses sollicitations, à lui obéir. Ses yeux s'étaient posé en dernier sur le capitaine Sfeir. Assis sur son tabouret, il recevait des soins. Il écarta ses soigneurs et se leva. Il secoua la tête et cligna des yeux, puis il rejoignit lentement Foley au milieu du ring. Le lieutenant lui avait tendu une main, comme Sfeir l'avait fait au réfectoire. Le capitaine des bérets verts l'avait dévisagée. Il avait tourné la tête vers les hommes silencieux. Pas un n'avait relâché sa posture. Tous attendaient les ordres du lieutenant Foley. Il avait hoché la tête. Delgado espérait que ce connard d'officier arrogant avait compris la leçon. Il l'avait comprise. Le capitaine avait pris la main tendue et une grimace de félicitation avait accompagné son geste. Foley n'avait rien exprimé en retour. Ensuite, Sfeir était resté les bras ballants, il papillonnait des yeux et s'il restait plus longtemps debout, il allait tourner de l'œil.

— Rompez ! avait claqué la voix le lieutenant Foley.

Les soldats s'étaient séparés, quelques pouces s'étaient tendus en direction de Foley. Les Warlords, les Français et les Nigériens avaient rapidement regagné leurs quartiers. Ils avaient encore commenté le combat, mais à voix basse. Les bérets verts avaient vaqué à leurs affaires.

Delgado s'était couché gonflé de fierté.

.

 

Le caporal l'œil à sa lunette de visée, vit l'homme qu'il avait repéré disparaître de son champ de vision.

— De faucon-crécelle un à faucon-crécelle deux, cible perdue.

— Reçu, faucon-crécelle un.

Root releva son chapeau sur sa nuque. Elle bougea légèrement. Elle se trouvait allongée depuis deux heures sur un lit de sable bourré de cailloux qui lui meurtrissaient les chairs. Elle passa son pouce et son index sur ses sourcils humides de sueur. Elle s'était aménagé un poste de tir le plus confortable possible, installée sur un petit mamelon. Des arbres et des broussailles égayaient le paysage de leur feuillage vert foncé. Reese lui avait vanté la présence de la végétation.

— Si on doit se déplacer, ils feront office de leurres, on nous remarquera moins.

Root se fiait à lui. Elle n'avait jamais opéré un plein désert. Ses terrains de jeu s'étaient toujours cantonnés à la ville et à la forêt. Elle souffrait de la chaleur et de la réverbération.

— Le voilà, murmura Reese. À onze heures.

— Et combien de minutes ?

— … ?

— Onze heures et... C'est bon, je l'ai.

Reese se figea. La cible se déplaçait et elle aurait besoin de toute sa concentration pour ne pas la rater. Elle avait imposé son arme personnelle à Élisa Brown. Un SRS Desert Tactical. Les Marines étaient encore équipés de M40. Root estimait leur portée trop courte, le poids supplémentaire du M40 par rapport au SRS trop important, et sa résistante au sable et à la poussière trop aléatoire. Brown avait tiqué quand Root avait refusé le M40 et lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait apporté son fusil. Mais qui pouvait d'opposer à Root quand elle avait une idée en tête ? Elle avait évoqué les souvenirs hérités de Shaw en Afghanistan et précisé que c'était elle qui lui avait conseillé d'utilisé un SRS Desert Tactical. Brown avait balayé l'air de sa main. Root avait raison. Les tireurs d'élite de l'USMC avaient beaucoup critiqué le M40 depuis leur engagement en Orient. La portée de huit cent mètres, sa sensibilité au sable. L'État-major les avait enfin écoutés. Les tireurs seraient bientôt équipés de nouveaux fusils, des MK13 Mod7. Delgado trépignait d'impatience, mais les nouvelles armes à douze mille dollars pièce ne leur seraient pas livrées avant la fin de l'année. Delgado était équipé d'un M40, il avait pâli d'envie en découvrant l'arme de Root.

Reese aurait pu se targuer de sa spécialité de tireur d'élite. Il préférait garder un œil sur Root et il considérait la jeune femme plus efficace qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Reese savait reconnaître la valeur de ceux qui se battaient à ses côtés. Il ne tirait aucune fierté déplacée de ses capacités et s'effaçait dès que celles des autres surpassaient les siennes. Il n'avait plus que rarement touché à un fusil de précision depuis que Finch avait engagé Shaw. Il tirait bien. Shaw était un génie dans ce domaine. Root aussi. Jamais il n'aurait eu la bêtise de leur disputer la tâche d'un tireur d'élite.

Le SRS eut un recul. Une seconde après Root releva la tête le sourire aux lèvres.

— Touché, dit-elle en français.

— Vous avez raté votre tir ? déclara aussitôt Brown oubliant le protocole.

— Suricate... la morigéna Root. Un petit bonhomme à mille cent-trois mètres qui ne sait même pas se cacher. Comment voulez-vous que je le rate ?

Delgado grommela dans son trou. Mille trois cent mètres. La portée de sa pétoire n'excédait pas mille mètres et son prochain fusil n'égalerait pas le SRS du capitaine Judsen. Elle l'avait équipé en Lapua Magnum, elle pouvait dégommer une cible à mille neuf-cents mètres. Il pourrait toujours aller se rhabiller avec sa portée à mille trois-cents mètres.

Brown secoua la tête.

— De suricate un aux faucons-crécelles, surveillez bien le terrain, j'envoie une équipe de récupération.

Trois Marines de l'escouade que commandaient Brown partirent récupérer le corps de l'éclaireur envoyé en avant par le groupe islamiste.

Cinquante deux minutes plus tard, Athéna prévint Root de l'arrivée des troupes ennemis. Root relaya l'information à Brown, qui la transmit à ses chefs d'escouades.

Le jeune lieutenant fit signe à ses hommes. Elle avait revu sa stratégie après avoir reçu les renforts français et nigériens. Les Bisons de Dedarassus formerait l'entonnoir en face de l'escouade de Jordan. Elle leur avait alloué trois Nigériens supplémentaires. Elle avait gardé les deux Touaregs avec elle. Brown et son escouade serviraient de leurres et de distraction. Elle affronterait les hommes du Groupe de Soutient à l'Islam et aux Musulmans de face.

Ses hommes avaient miné le passage sur une largeur de deux cents mètres. Vazini attaquerait sur la gauche, Brown sur la droite. Deux petites escouades de neuf hommes. Deux mortiers. L'objectif ? Arrêter la progression des islamistes, les bloquer si c'était possible. Vazini avait ordre de se retirer si la pression devenait trop forte. De continuer à harceler l'ennemi et d'attendre Jordan, pour ensuite, se joindre à son escouade. Brown ferait pareil de son côté avec les Français.

Elle avait soigneusement briffé Vazini. Elle l'avait préférée à Ende, pour commander l'escouade, elle était plus calme. Le sergent l'avait attentivement écoutée. Ende était présent, il prendrait le commandement si Vazini se retrouvait dans l'incapacité d'en assurer la charge.

— Vous devrez bien évaluer les risques, sergent. Ne mettez pas inutilement la vie de votre escouade en danger, mais ne décrochez pas trop tôt non plus. Nous supporterons le plus dur de l'attaque, si on se retire trop tôt, Dedarassus et Jordan n'auront pas le temps de faire des dégâts et les gars de Zimmerman vont se retrouver avec beaucoup trop d'ennemis à affronter ce qui mettra les population civile de Menaka et d'Andéramboukane en danger. Je veux garder mes Marines en vie, Vazini, mais pas au prix de vies civiles.

Vazini avait senti ses entrailles se nouer. Le lieutenant Foley lui imposait une lourde responsabilité.

— Vous avez été déployée en Afghanistan, sergent. Je vous fais confiance. Vous pouvez aussi compter sur le sergent Ende et le caporal Wilson. N'est-ce pas Ende ?

— Affirmatif, mon lieutenant. Je suis aux ordres du sergent Vazini.

— Parfait, rompez.

.

L'arrivée des islamistes s'annonça par un nuage de poussière rougeâtre et un vrombissement de moteurs. Ils se déplaçaient en 4x4 et en camion. Ils les abandonneraient aux abords de la ville ou fonceraient tout droit, véhicules armées de mitrailleuses lourdes, en avant.

_—_  De suricate un aux faucon-crécelles, vous avez carte blanche. Les autres, tenez-vous prêt.

.

 

Le 4x4 cahotait et filait à 80 km/h droit devant lui. Des anâchids* entretenaient la ferveur des combattants. En fin d'après-midi, ils atteindraient Andéramboukane et la terreur se répandrait parmi les infidèles. Une opération coup de poing. À la manière des razzias de l'ancien temps. Prendre ce qu'il y avait à prendre, tuer sans discrimination, ramasser des femmes, et des étrangers si on en trouvait. Disparaître après avoir fait le plein d'essence à tour de rôle. Sans trop se presser.

Les Maliens n'avaient aucune force à leur opposer, ils balayaient les unités nigériennes si elles avaient la malencontreuse idées de se pointer. La base étrangère la plus proche se trouvait à Oualam. Les Français étaient partis au Mali, les bérets verts préparaient une mission qui leur avait été vendue pas un frère et les Marines, que l'émir avait d'abord craints, n'étaient venus qu'à titre représentatif. Commandé par une femme.

Le chauffeur du pick-up cracha. Une femme. Si seulement elle pouvait lui tomber entre les mains, il lui apprendrait qu'elle était sa place dans le monde.

Le bruit était infernal dans l'habitacle, le vent qui sifflait par les fenêtres ouvertes, le moteur qui grondait, la radio qui hurlait des anâchids guerriers d'une beauté à couper le souffle, à tirer des larmes aux combattants de Dieu, à exalter leurs cœurs. Les voix métalliques qui vibraient, les cœurs qui soutenaient le munchidûn* à la voix sirupeuse et envoûtante. Les hommes étaient joyeux, confiants. Un nouvel anâchid débuta. Nanzir cria de bonheur et se mit à accompagner le munchidûn. Des images de combat, de chemins qui menaient vers Dieu, de martyrs, et de vierges qui l'attendaient au paradis, de mécréants à tuer, d'apostats à exécuter, de frères courageux, d'ennemis lâches et impurs, de victoires éclatantes, défilaient devant ses yeux. Son cœur battait d'allégresse, il y avait longtemps que les frères n'avaient pas organisé une opération punitive dans une bourgade importante. Les Nigériens en coopérant avec les étrangers avaient rejeté la vérité. L'émir avait promis à ses hommes un important butin, des femmes et des otages. Ils deviendraient célèbres. S'il pouvait s'attraper une femme à Andéramboukene, il n'aurait pas besoin de l'acheter ensuite à un frère. Il la garderait pour lui. Si elle ne lui plaisait pas, il l'échangerait ou la vendrait, mais il n'était pas toujours facile pour un chauffeur d'abandonner son véhicule.

L'émir avait tué un chauffeur l'année dernière. Il était descendu de son camion pour participer à une razzia. Des troupes maliennes avaient contre-attaqué et le chauffeur n'était pas là quand les guerriers dont il avait la charge avaient regagné le camion, il était arrivé après. Après que trois hommes fussent mort. Ils avaient failli perdre le camion. L'émir avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de chauffeur qui ne tenait pas son volant. Le coupable était à genoux. L'émir l'avait accusé de collaboration et de traîtrise. L'homme avait juré sa foi et son allégeance. Une balle l'avait fait taire.

Le passager à la droite de Nanzir chantait en se balançant de droite à gauche.

_—_ Nasser, tu me trouveras une femme à Andéramboukene ? hurla Nazir.

— Deux femmes, mon frère, une pour toi, une pour moi, sourit Nasser à pleine dent. De belles femmes, jeunes et belles.

— Ne prends pas de femmes, prends des enfants.

— Deux belles enfants, mon frère. Vierge et obéissante comme Dieu les aime.

Le cœur de Nazir frémit d'allégresse. Les frères n'abandonnaient jamais leurs semblables. Dieu n'abandonnait jamais les siens. L'émir le lui avait affirmé quand il l'avait recruté. Tout, depuis, le lui avait confirmé. Parce que l'émir ne mentait jamais. C'était un saint homme. Nazir avait tout laissé derrière lui, ses parents, sa sœur, ses études, son peuple, il avait retrouvé une famille et un père, plus aimants, plus purs, un avenir radieux, empli de promesse.

Nazir avait vingt-deux ans. C'était un idéaliste rempli d'amour. Un tueur sans pitié. Un violeur qui sanctifiait ses victimes par le seul fait qu'il était un soldat de Dieu.

Le verre de son pare-brise vola en éclat.

Il ne tuerait plus de mécréants et d'apostats, il ne sanctifierait plus de femmes ou d'enfants impures. Il n'eut pas même le temps de se réjouir de mourir en martyr pour la gloire du dieu qu'il vénérait et d'imaginer, l'air ravi, les belles vierges que lui avaient promis l'émir. Une 338 Lapua Magnum lui éclata la tête. Nazir ne saurait jamais qu'il devait sa mort à une mécréante qui ne croyait en rien sinon à une IA qu'elle avait baptisé du nom d'une déesse héritée d'une culture polythéiste. Son ami Nasser non plus n'en saurait rien. L'homme se jeta sur le volant. Il cria et s'affaissa sur les genoux de son camarade mort. Le pick-up fit une embardée et partit sur sa droite. Deux hommes se levèrent à l'arrière, l'un se retrouva éjecté de la benne, le deuxième se jeta sur en avant et s'accrocha à la mitrailleuse montée sur le véhicule. Le pick-up s'arrêta en travers de la piste qu'il traçait à l'avant du convoi. celui qui suivait derrière l'évita de justesse en pilant quelques centimètres avant l'impact. Deux autres le contournèrent et roulèrent quelques mètres plus loin avant de sauter sur des mines posées par l'escouade de Brown.

_._

 

_—_ Une attaque, Seigneur , une attaque !

— Au combat ! hurla l'émir.

Un Peul, la tête ceinte d'un turban beige, la barbe rousse teinte au henné parce qu'aujourd'hui était jour de fête. Rien ne devait s'opposer à son raid. Quels chiens pouvaient s'attaquer à ses hommes, entraver son avancée ?

Il sauta de sa Jeep, demanda une arme, refusa la carabine SKS, exigea une Kalashnikov. Il parcourut rapidement le terrain. Encourageant ses hommes, rétablissant la discipline, réitérant sa confiance aux trois tireurs d'élite dont il disposait, clamant des versets du Coran et des promesses de victoire, réaffirmant la débilité des chiens, quels qu'ils fussent, qui osaient se dresser contre eux. Tous ces esclaves de l'Occident. Il s'informa du début de l'attaque, de sa suite.

Les mines. Un tireur d'élite.

— Localisez-le et tuez-le.

Un franc-tireur isolé ? Il en doutait. Un homme cria au-dessus de lui. Un servant de mitrailleuse. L'émir eu juste le temps de voir ses chaussures disparaître de l'autre côté du pick-up sur lequel il se tenait.

— Éliminez-moi ce chien !

.

 

Reese toucha l'épaule de Root. Elle grogna pour lui signifier qu'elle l'écoutait. Son doigt caressa la détente du SRS, l'arme eut un violent recul. Un homme tomba à terre à sept-cents mètres de là.

— Il faut bouger, Root, lui dit-il.

— J'ai un bon angle d'ici.

— Ils vont te repérer. J'ai vu des tireurs d'élite, ces mecs-là savent analyser les angles de tir pour repérer un tireur ennemis.

— Quel fusil ?

— Des SVD très certainement.

— Je bénéficie d'une meilleure portée.

— Mais on se bouge quand même. Brown et les autres n'empêcheront jamais des hommes déterminés à se faufiler entre les mailles d'un filet.

— Mmm, d'accord.

Root rampa en arrière. Elle retira le silencieux, le rangea dans une poche de son gilet et passa la bandoulière de son fusil en travers de ses épaules. Elle ne portait ni gilet pare-balles ni casque. Elle avait évoqué leur poids et la gêne qu'ils occasionnaient. Elle opérait en MARPAT, un chapeau de brousse sur la tête, elle y avait rajouté une arme de service, un SIG-Sauer M11 suspendu dans un holster à la ceinture, un petit sac à dos et gilet multi-poches.

_._

 

Le sergent-chef Stone avait protesté, étonné qu'un officier partît en opérations dans une telle tenue, il était carrément resté la bouche ouverte quand Brown lui avait demandé de laisser tranquille le capitaine Judsen et déclaré derrière :

— On se déplace comme de gros lourdauds quand on a tout l'équipement recommandé.

— Mais mon lieutenant... avait essayé de protester Ende lui aussi présent.

— Laissez-la faire comme elle veut.

Le capitaine Judsen avait penché la tête sur le côté.

— Vous êtes un ange, lieutenant.

— Je ne suis pas un ange, avait bougonné Brown. Je déteste simplement me traîner quinze kilos de matériel inutile sur le dos.

L'ensemble des Marines présents n'en avaient pas cru leurs oreilles. Le lieutenant Foley qui critiquait les Marines ?

— Le lieutenant a participé à des opérations de guérilla, fit Root dun ton léger. La première fois, elle avait juste son MARPAT et elle n'avait même pas d'armes. Alors un casque, un gilet pare-balle et tout le reste... La deuxième fois, elle était en tailleur-pantalon noir. Du sur mesure qui lui seyait magnifiquement, et vous aviez... un FNH F2000, n'est-ce pas, lieutenant ?

— Oui, c'est exact.

— Et quelques grenades en sus. Croyez-moi, affirma Root aux Marines présents dans la pièce. Votre lieutenant se débrouille très bien sans sa tenue réglementaire.

Brown souriait. Vazini, Stone et les autres venaient d'avoir la confirmation que les deux officiers se connaissaient et qu'elles avaient mené des missions ensemble. En tailleurs sur mesure ?

— La CIA, murmura soudain Vazini.

L'assaut qui avait fait tant de bruit en juillet 2016. Judsen y avait participé aussi ?

.

 

Le convoi s'était arrêté. Les djihadistes commençaient à s'éparpiller. Brown donna l'ordre d'attaquer à son escouade. Un Marines se releva, un genou en terre, le caporal Sanchez, il planta son mortier en terre et lâcha une fusée explosive dans le tube. Deux, trois, quatre. Des M224 empruntés à la section de Zimmerman. Il releva ensuite son arme, la prit dans ses bras comme un nouveau-né et toute l'escouade se déplaça. Couverte par les M16 qui tiraient en alternance.

Les djihadistes repèrent Brown et ses hommes.

— RPG ! cria Muller.

Déplacement rapide. Panique chez les dijihadistes. Le mortier de Vazini venait de rentrer dans le jeu.

— Ça va chauffer, mon lieutenant, lui dit le radio français. Ils installent des mortiers et...

— À terre !

Toute l'escouade s'aplatit. Les mitrailleuses lourdes montées sur les pick-ups avaient retrouvé leurs servants. Le sable crépita autour des Marines. Muller grogna un juron. Brown tourna la tête vers lui.

— Muller ?

— Un éclat de pierre, mon lieutenant.

— Restez entier.

— À vos ordres, mon lieutenant.

Elle fronça les sourcils, il lui dédia un grand sourire. Jusqu'à présent, ils étaient à point partout. Muller avait porté Brown au Kurdistan. Elle avait été blessée, elle n'avait pas voulu abandonner le combat, le capitaine Shaw l'avait soignée sur le champ de bataille. Enfin, dans une maison, avec les moyens du bord, à l'aide d'un couteau de cuisine et de draps. Le capitaine avait soigné Muller en Virginie, tandis qu'il tirait. Brown était repartie sur ses pieds, elle s'était battue pour sauver le capitaine Lepskin et c'était des Français qui l'avaient soignée sur le tarmac de l'aéroport d'Erbil. Muller était reparti en civière de Virginie. Il avait fini au bloc opératoire, sous les mains du capitaine Shaw, et écopé ensuite de deux mois de convalescence. Muller espérait que leur score resterait là où il en était.

S'ils ne se faisaient pas descendre.

— Suricate deux, vous êtes sous le feu ? demanda Brown à côté de lui.

— Non, répondit Vazini.

— Dégagez-nous. Mais ne partez pas en avant.

— À vos ordres.

Vazini engagea ses hommes. Les djihadistes ne les avaient pas encore repérés. Ils lui tournaient le dos. Ils ne surent plus sur qui tirer. Un instant de flottement avant de se réorganiser qui permit à Brown de se retirer à l'abri avec ses hommes.

— Suricate trois et quatre, engagez, ordonna Brown. Faucons-crécelles, on a besoin de vous pour soutenir suricates un et deux.

.

Delgado inspira longuement. Son doigt caressa la détente et un servant de mitrailleuse battit des bras.

— Cinq degré à gauche, murmura son assistant.

Le canon du M40 se déplaça légèrement. Un homme armé d'un RPG. Il allait tirer. Delgado jura, se précipita, manqua sa cible, réarma, tira, une fois, réarma, tira. Cible à terre.

— Joli coup, Corderito, mais pas de précipitation, lui conseilla Root à la radio. Couvrez l'est, je me charge de l'ouest.

Corderito ?

— Corderito, vous m'avez entendue ?

— Oui.

— Respirez et concentrez-vous. Les souris comptent sur nous.

— Les souris ?

— Oui, enfin, les suricates, c'est pareil. Des petits machins avec des dents, des oreilles et une queue.

— Ah...

— Vous avez repéré leurs tireurs ?

— Ils sont trois. Un est resté avec le gros des troupes, mais j'ai perdu les deux autres.

— Ils chassent, vous êtes un agneau, mais montrez leurs vos dents, ne vous faites pas immoler.

Un agneau ? Corderito. C'était pour ça ? À cause de son prénom ? Parce que Jésus était l'agneau de Dieu ? Mais qui était cet officier ?

— Merde, ce qu'elle tire bien, grogna son assistant. Tu t'es trouvé une super collègue, Delgado.

C'était vrai, pensa le caporal, une folle, mais un bon tireur. Un homme tomba sur le sable à 700 mètres. Un sacré bon tireur.

— Il nous ont repérés, Delgado, lui annonça son assistant. Le mortier est pour nous.

— Attends, je m'en charge.

— D'accord, mais ensuite on fout le camp.

.

 

Des coups de feu, retentirent en arrière du convoi. De deux endroits différents. Quatre groupes, deux tireurs d'élite. Combien d'hommes ? D'ennemis. Il était loin de son territoire habituel. Il avait programmé cette opération coup de poing pour donner une leçon au Niger. Pour l'exemple. Une mise en garde. Le Niger accueillait des troupes étrangères, des blancs, des chrétiens qui espéraient imposer leurs lois à son peuple, qui combattaient la parole sacrées de Dieu. Qui s'opposaient à Sainte Loi.

— Mohtar, appela-t-il. À combien évalues-tu les effectifs de nos ennemis ?

Mokhtar était son conseiller militaire. L'émir n'était qu'un humble marabout qui avait répondu à l'appel au djihad, pas un guerrier. Il avait reçu une formation militaire à Tombouctou, après avoir pris la ville en 2012. Six mois de formation. Qu'il avait mis en pratique lors de la bataille de Konna.

Il avait pris et perdu Tombouctou. Il avait pris et perdu Konna. Les Maliens pouvaient remercier les forces aériennes françaises, leurs hélicoptères et leurs avions de chasse.

— Une quarantaine.

— Des Maliens ?

— Des Américains.

— Comment est-ce possible ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Il faut reprendre l'initiative.

— Oui, seigneur.

Mokhtar parcourut le camp en criant. Des véhicules se déplacèrent. Les hommes se re-déployèrent. Il réquisitionna des guerriers pour ouvrir la voie à l'avant du convoi. Les Américains avaient placé des mines, il fallait toutes les faire sauter. Un mur de grenades et de fusées de mortiers s'abattit sur les positions que tenait Brown quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se déplaçait toujours. Des explosions apprirent aux djihadistes que leur stratégie avait fonctionné. Ils se détournèrent pour prendre les deux escouades qui les avaient en premier attaqués sous le feu.

— En avant, en avant ! hurlèrent chacune de leur côté Brown et Vazini.

.

 

Mokhtar s'arrêta un moment.

— Donne-moi tes jumelles, demanda-t-il à un homme.

Il se réfugia derrière les roues d'un camion et porta les jumelles à ses yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que...

Il changea de position pour tenter de voir les deux groupes distincts qui l'attaquaient vers l'arrière. Une coalition. Il avait repéré trois types d''uniformes et d'armements différents. À l'avant, il n'en avait distingué qu'un. Mais là ? Il visa le premier groupe. Des Africains et des blancs. Il zooma sur un soldat. Le gilet pare-balle vert, la Kalaschnikov. Un Nigérien. Un autre maintenant, l'insigne bleu-blanc-rouge sur le bras gauche, un Français. Il se retourna vers le deuxième groupe. Les uniformes étaient différents, les armes aussi. Des Américains comme ceux qui avaient attaqué la tête de convois. Une coalition franco-américano-nigérienne. De combattants au sol ? Les Américains n'auraient pas dû se trouver là, encore moins être accompagnés par des fantassins français et des militaires nigériens.

_._

 

Vazini emmena son escouade derrière un petit promontoire, puis elle la fit remonter sur la crête. Les hommes prirent leurs distances. Elle évalua la situation. Elle ne pouvait plus se déplacer.

— Diaz, mortier. Pearson, tu restes avec lui. Toutes les cinq fusées, vous vous déplacez.

— À vos ordres !

— Les autres, c'est le moment de montrer ce que vous valez au tir couché.

— De suricate deux à suricate une. Je suis fixée.

— Reçu. Faites au mieux suricate deux.

— Reçu.

Les fusées djihadistes tombaient régulièrement un peu partout autour d'eux. Les Marines s'étaient réfugiés derrière des petits murets de pierre et de sable qu'ils avaient monté à la va-vite. Vazini prit le temps de passer ses hommes en revue. Diaz et Pearson assuraient, ils se baladaient sur les flanc du promontoire et tiraient plutôt pas mal étant donné leur manque de visibilité. Il fallait simplement espérer qu'il ne se prennent pas une fusée ennemie sur le coin de la figure.

C'était valable pour toute son escouade.

— Fusée ! cria Ende.

Tous les Marines se transformèrent en ver de terre. Mains planquées sous le casque. La terre trembla sous Vazini. Des cailloux martelèrent son casque, crépitèrent sur son gilets et lui lacèrent les jambes. Un grand silence s'en suivit, puis d'autres déflagrations assourdies.

— Sergent, sergent !

Vazini releva la tête.

— Gueule pas comme ça, Dean, dit-elle au Marines qui s'inquiétait.

— Vous êtes blessée, sergent.

Vazini se retourna. Des accros à son MARPAT sur les cuisses, les mollets et les bras.

— C'est rien.

— Je vérifie quand même.

— Okay. Tout le monde est okay ? Pearson ?

— Présent.

— Diaz ?

— Présent.

— Ende ?

— Présent.

— Wilson ?

Sept des huit hommes répondirent. Vazini chercha le huitième. Dennis. Une jeune recrue. Dix-neuf ans, son premier véritable baptême du feu. Vazini plissa des yeux. Dennis respirait, il n'avait pas l'air blessé. Des fusées explosèrent à proximité. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

— Ende ! appela Vazini.

— Sergent ?

Elle lui désigna Dennis du menton. Le sergent hocha la tête. Dennis faisait dans son froc, ou avait déjà fait. La fusée n'avait pas pété loin. Il avait craqué. On avait besoin de tout le monde. Ende descendit rapidement jusqu'au jeune soldat. Il puait la merde.

— Marines au rapport !

Le jeune soldat releva la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous enterré dans ton trou, Dennis ? Tu bronzes ? Tu roupilles ? Ce n'est pas le moment. Ton M27, il est où ?

— Là, sergent, fit le jeune Marines en soulevant son arme.

— Pourquoi tu ne t'en sers pas ? Tu as changé de camp ? Tu attends que tes potes soient tous morts ?

— Non, sergent.

— Tu veux que je fasse un rapport au lieutenant ? Tu veux comparaître devant elle quand elle apprendra que tu as fui devant l'ennemi ?

— Non, sergent.

— T'es un Marines, Dennis. Tu connais ton credo ?

— Oui, sergent.

— Alors, récite-le-toi, à voix haute, arme ce fusil et tiens ta place de Marines si tu ne veux pas que Foley te mette aux arrêts.

— Oui, sergent.

Dennis avait répondu d'une voix assurée.

— Dégomme ces salauds et fait nous honneur, Marines.

— Je vous ferai honneur, sergent.

Ende retourna à son poste, il interpella Vazini, montra Dennis du menton. Le jeune soldat récitait son credo à voix haute et tirait consciencieusement, sans prendre de risque inutile. Vazini leva un pouce. Dean vérifiait toujours ses blessures tandis qu'elle tirait.

Ils étaient coincés.

Elle chercha le lieutenant des yeux. Elle se tenait au sud, un peu plus à l'est qu'elle. Fixée, tout comme elle.

.

 

La balle, ricocha à dix centimètres du coude de Root.

— On est repéré, annonça Reese.

— Mmm, un tireur.

Root commença à balayer le paysage. Une autre balle. Près de sa tête.

— Root, tu recules, il a tiré dix centimètres trop à droite la première fois, cinq trop à gauche, la deuxième. La prochaine balle se logera dans ta tête et tu ne portes pas de casque.

Elle roula prestement sur sa gauche son arme collée contre sa poitrine. La prévision de Reese se vérifia. Une balle frappa la terre au même endroit qu'avait occupé Root un peu plus tôt. Elle balaya la plaine et les collines du regard. Une balle traversa son chapeau.

— Root !

Elle recula prudemment. Elle n'avait pas trouvé le tireur. Elle devait bouger et tenter de le repérer d'un autre emplacement.

— Tu ne l'a pas vu, John ?

— Non.

— De faucon-crécelle deux à faucon-crécelle un, j'ai un tireur qui s'exerce au tir au canard sur moi. Il doit être quelque part au sud, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

— De faucon-crécelle un à faucon crécelle deux, non désolé. Faite gaffe, mon capitaine. S'il vous a repérée, il va vous envoyer son petit copain. Je couvre le convoi, faudra vous débrouiller sans moi.

— Vous n'êtes pas gentil, Corderito, mais souris un peut être fière de vous compter dans ses rangs.

Une folle.

— Root, il faut partir, urgea Reese.

— Élisa compte sur moi et je peux peut-être lui rendre un service si Jesus a raison.

Reese pressentit une idée géniale et extrêmement risquée.

— Je vais l'obliger à se concentrer sur moi.

— Comment ?

— Je vais faire des cartons pleins et me déplacer très vite, jusqu'à ce que tu le repères lui et son copain.

Une bonne idée qu'il ne pouvait qu'approuver. Si elle s'en tenait à ce plan. Ce dont il doutait fortement. Pour l'instant, c'était dangereux, mais pas encore téméraire et imprudent.

— Tu vas rester ici, ajouta Root.

Voilà, maintenant c'était téméraire et imprudent.

Elle ouvrit une poche de son gilet et lui tendit une petite boite. Pas la peine de lui demander ce que c'était. Une oreillette.

— On reste en contact, tu m'indiques les cibles prioritaires si je ne les ai pas déjà descendues, et tu cherches les tireurs d'élite. Surtout, ne te sers pas de tes armes, je ne veux pas qu'ils te repèrent.

— Root, je suis censé te servir d'assistant et de couverture.

— Ce sera exactement ton rôle.

— C'est...

— La meilleure solution. Je maintiens le, ou les tireurs concentrés sur moi, je continue de soutenir l'attaque d'Élisa et tu trouves les tireurs. Ensuite, je les descends. C'est simple et efficace.

— Tu seras exposée.

— La rançon du succès, répliqua-t-elle en levant une épaule.

— Okay, vas-y, soupira Reese.

Root se moquerait qu'il s'opposât à sa stratégie. Soit il était d'accord et il s'arrangeait pour trouver les deux tireurs, soit il n'était pas d'accord, et Root partirait quand même. S'il la suivait, elle s'en foutrait complètement et ils serviraient de cible tous les deux.

— À tout à l'heure, Œil de lynx, lui dit-elle d'un ton guilleret. Attends que je recommence à tirer pour te montrer.

Elle recula en bas du promontoire. Un lit de rivière asséché creusait le sol vingt mètres plus loin. Root courut à demi courbée et se laissa tomber dedans. Elle se déplaçait vite et avec beaucoup d'agilité. Reese se demanda comment elle avait pu acquérir une telle aisance. À la course, sur un terrain difficile, semé d'obstacle. Dans le sable. Il la vit réapparaître trois cent mètres plus loin, grimper une petite bosse et s'installer en position de tir.

— Cible intéressante en vu ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

Reese lui indiqua un opérateur radio, qui pour une raison inconnue s'était installé dehors plutôt qu'à l'abri de la bâche d'un camion. Signaler son emplacement ne fut pas très aisé. Root le trouva enfin dans sa lunette de visée. La radio vola en éclats. Trois secondes plus tard, ce fut la tête de l'opérateur. Root toucha mortellement trois autres cibles avant de se faire enfin repérer par un tireur d'élite.

John Reese enrageait, il n'arrivait pas à voir d'où provenait les tirs.

.

 

Mokhtar retrouva Amadou Koufa, son émir vénéré, une kalachnikov à la main, un genou en terre en train de faire feu. L'ancien marabout se désolait souvent de ne pas être un vrai soldat. Mokhtar avait guerroyé durant toute sa vie. Pour la reconnaissance des droits touaregs, pour Khadafi, pour le MNLA. Il avait pris Tombouctou en janvier 2012, et rencontré une première fois le fondateur d'Ansar Dine, Iyad ad Ghali. De retour dans l'Azawad, il avait proclamé l'indépendance de la région le 6 avril 2012. Il avait ensuite participé aux pourparlers entre le MNLA* et Ansar Dine.

Il était tombé sous le charme d'Iyad ad Ghali.

Ancien soldat de Khadafi comme lui, le chef d'Ansar Dine avait combattu au Liban et au Tchad, il avait mené la révolution touareg entre 1990 et 1992. Il s'était tourné vers la religion, il s'était converti. Mokhtar avait été séduit par ses idées, par son charisme. Iyad ad Ghali rêvait d'un Mali unifié et islamique. Mokhtar avait abandonné le MNLA sans avenir, ses idées d'état laïc. Il avait rejoint Ansar Dine et, par décision du chef de guerre touareg, il s'était fondu dans les troupes de la Katiba Macima. Amadou Koufa avait apprécié ses compétences militaires et se l'était attaché comme conseiller militaire.

Amadou Koufa n'était pas Touareg, mais sa sainteté illuminait les nuits et les jours de Mokhtar. Iyad ad Ghali l'avait envoyé auprès de Amadou Koufa pour le surveiller et le représenter. Mokhtar admirait le chef d'Ansar Dine, mais il vénérait plus encore le chef de la katiba Macina et il lui était dévoué jusqu'à la mort.

— Seigneur, il faut partir. Ils possèdent des mortiers, ils sont bien armés et nous sommes trop exposés.

— Par où ?

— En avant.

— Pourquoi ?

— Les Français et les Américains bloquent le passage en arrière. On ne passera jamais.

— Les chiens !

— Mais tout le monde ne partira pas.

— Explique.

— Ils n'ont pas traversé le désert à pieds, ils ont des véhicules cachés à proximité, on doit les empêcher de s'en servir. On a fixé les deux premier groupes qui nous ont attaqué, on va tous les fixer ici pendant que vous fuirez.

— Et ensuite ?

— Ensuite ? J'aimerai d'abord vérifier qui sont les Américains.

— Pourquoi ?

— Par mesure de prudence.

— Je te laisse décider de la meilleure stratégie, mon fils.

Mokhtar repartit. Ses hommes tenaient les groupes ennemis arrière à distance, mais ils ne pouvaient rien tenter contre eux. Restaient ceux de devant. Deux petits groupes moins importants. Il pouvait tenter un coup de main. Lequel choisir ? Il interrogea ses guerriers. L'un des deux groupes se tenait retranché derrière un petit mamelon, le deuxième dans le lit asséché d'une rivière. Il se décida pour le groupe du mamelon. Leur champ de vision était réduit dès que les soldats se mettaient à l'abri et ils ne pouvaient pas tirer si on leur opposait un déluge de feu.

Il appela deux servants de mortier, fit déplacer trois véhicules équipés de mitrailleuses. Il rameuta une quinzaine d'hommes, leur désigna le mamelon et ce qu'il attendaient d'eux. Les hommes hochèrent la tête.

.

— De faucon crécelle un à suricate un et deux, appela Delgado. Attaque imminente sur suricate deux.

— Couvrez suricate deux, faucon crécelle un.

.

 

Un déluge de fusées et de balles s'abattirent sur la position de Vazini avant qu'elle n'eût pu ordonner le repli à ses hommes.

— De suricate un à suricate deux, ne bougez pas, préparez des grenades. Attendez le signal de faucon-crécelle un.

Vazini fit passer le mot. Ende rampa jusqu'à Dennis.

— Suis les ordres et n'oublie rien, soldat. Je te couvre.

Le jeune soldat hocha la tête.

— Je vous couvre aussi, sergent.

Ende lui renvoya un grand sourire. Un sourire qui redonna du cœur à Dennis, qui effaça sa peur et la merde qui collait ses fesses à son caleçon.

.

 

Delgado faisait des cartons. Un servant de mitrailleuse lourde tomba, un autre, aussitôt remplacé.

— Le mamelon, Delgado, urgea son assistant.

— Grenades, suricate deux, conseilla Delgado à Vazini. Une salve. Vite, .

Il réarma rapidement. Des petits nuages de sable se soulevèrent à 600 mètres devant lui. L'escouade de Vazini venait de balancer ses grenades. À l'aveugle. Beaucoup de bruit et de poussière. Peu de victimes. Il se concentra sur les pentes du mamelon. Son assistant râla. Il le poussa soudain sur le côté et roula sur lui. Delgado tempêta. Mais son assistant roula encore, l'entraîna dans un trou et ne bougea plus.

— Jackson ?

— Désolé, Delgado, tu continues sans moi, murmura l'assistant. Mais on s'est fait repérer par un sniper. Fais gaffe.

Delgado, repoussa son assistant sur le dos. Celui-ci gémit. Delgado dégrafa son gilet. Une tache de sang grandissait sur abdomen. La balle l'avait touché dans le dos juste en dessous du gilet. Delado jura.

— Protége Vazini et ses gars, lui dit Jackson. Ne t'occupe pas de moi.

Delgado retira rapidement un pansement compressif du gilet de Jackson et lui posa sur le ventre.

— Maintiens ça en place et ne crève pas. Je ne veux pas avoir à annoncer ta mort au lieutenant.

— Je ferai de mon mieux.

Delgado sortit prudemment la tête de son trou. La terre se souleva devant lui. Delgado jura. Le sort s'acharnait contre lui.

— De faucon crécelle un à faucon crécelle deux, je suis fixé par un sniper. Suricate deux à besoin de soutien.

— Je suis sur le coup, Corderito.

— Sauvez-les.

Delgado retenta une sortie. Un nouveau tir. Il sauta de son trou. Jackson le retint par la manche et le plaqua au sol.

— Tu ne peux pas y aller, Jesus, et ta mort ne servira à personne. Je ne veux pas être fait prisonnier par ces mecs-là.

Delgado s'essuya les yeux.

_._

 

Vazini avait ordonné à ses hommes de tenir leurs armes de poing à porter de main. Elle avait pensé que l'assaut des djihadistes lui permettrait de se replier au bas du mamelon, les mitrailleuses s'étaient tu, mais pas les mortiers qui leur coupaient la retraite. Un cri de guerre. Un coup de feu et le djihadiste repartit en arrière. Un deuxième passa la crête, il repartit lui aussi, le troisième bascula en avant, violemment, la poitrine éclatée. Un tireur d'élite. Le capitaine Judsen. Deux suivirent. Vazini en évita un de justesse en roulant sur elle-même. Et puis, ce fut l'assaut. Vazini se mit à genoux et tira dans le tas. Des jurons retentirent. Dennis fonça tête en avant. Deux trois, quatre, cinq djihadistes s'étaient jetée sur lui et le sergent Ende. Un coup de crosse et le jeune soldat s'écroula par terre. Ende luttait, deux Marines venus l'aider essuyèrent des rafales de Kalashnikov. Un djihadiste frappa Ende au visage, à l'entre-jambe. Le sergent s'affaissa. Deux hommes l'attrapèrent sous les bras.

Et disparurent.

Tous les assaillants refluèrent. Vazini resta deux secondes hébétée. Trois hommes étaient à terre, Ende avait disparu. Les mitrailleuses recommencèrent à balayer la crête du mamelon.

Root vit les djihadistes repartirent avec un Marines.

— Élisa, ils tiennent un de vos hommes.

Le jeune lieutenant blêmit.

— Ils sont rapides, mais moi aussi, ajouta Root.

Elle se concentra, elle n'était pas très placée. Tant pis. Feu. Coup au but. Réarmer. Feu. Nouveau coup au but.

Mokhtar envoya des hommes aider à ramener le soldat étranger. Deux autres hommes tombèrent encore. Maudits snipers. Les étrangers, comme les siens. Ces incapables. Le sergent Ende perdit ses béquilles humaines, il tomba à genoux tenta de se relever, tâtonna à la recherche de son couteau, le dégaina, poignarda un homme, reçu un nouveau coup de crosse. On le souleva de terre. Cette fois-ci, aucune balle ne vint plus arrêter la progression des ravisseurs.

Élisa releva le fait. Ses deux tireurs d'élite étaient hors-jeu. Elle refusa de penser qu'ils pussent définitivement l'être. La dernière intervention de Root avait été confiante et elle s'était adressée à l'amie plutôt qu'au soldat, elle avait laissé tomber sa couverture. Delgado lui avait dit être fixé, pas qu'il avait été blessé. Un de ses hommes était aux mains des djihadistes. Elle devait prendre une décision maintenant.

Se retirer ou attaquer.

— De suricate un à tout les suricates. Assaut. Sans quartier. Position entonnoir à tenir.

— Reçu, répondirent en même temps Jordan, Dedarassus et Vazini.

Vazini avait perdu trois hommes. Dennis était sonné. Le Touareg l'avait tiré à l'abri et lui avait remis le nez en place. Les deux autres Marines étaient gravement touchés. Son gilet avait sauvé le premier, mais la rafale de Kalshnikov avait touché ses bras à deux endroits. Le deuxième était blessé à la cuisse. Il avait refermé ses dents sur un objet quelconque et grimaçait de douleur, tandis que Pearson finissait de lui poser un pansement compressif.

— Dennis, tu restes avec les blessés, tu les protèges quoi qu'il arrive, lui ordonna Vazini.

Le jeune soldat la regarda les yeux mouillés.

— Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, soldat. C'est maintenant à nous faire ce qu'il faut. Pearson, il te reste des fusées ?

— Négatif, sergent.

— Tant pis.

Elle se retourna vers le Touareg :

— Go ?

— Go.

— Pearson, Wilson et Diaz, ensemble.

Elle se désigna ensuite du doigt, désigna le Touareg et fit claquet son index et son majeur l'un contre l'autre. Il hocha la tête.

— En avant !

.

 

Vazini avait pris du retard, mais elle était la seule à devoir gérer des blessées, les autres escouades attaquèrent de concert. Les dernières fusées de mortiers tombèrent au milieu des djihadistes, puis suivirent les grenades. Un petit panel de ce que possédait chaque escouade : grenades fumigènes, incapacitantes et à fragmentation. pour les Français, même chose pour les Marines avec, en sus, des grenades incendiaires.

— On dégage, on dégage, hurlait Mokhtar.

Il se rua vers un pick-up. L'émir suivait derrière.

— Montez, Seigneur. Partez, mais ne vous rendez surtout pas à Andéramboukane ou Menaka.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ce sont des Marines, répondit Mokhtar en désignant les soldats qui les attaquaient. Leur compagnie possède deux sections, une de fusillés et une d'artillerie. Les artilleurs ne sont pas présents, ni tous leurs effectifs de fusillés, ils nous attendent à Andéramboukane. Contournez la position et retournez chez vous.

— Et toi ?

— Je couvre vos arrières et je vous suis.

— Et le prisonnier ?

— Je le garde avec moi, il pourra nous servir.

— Oui, ne le tues surtout pas. On l'exécutera plus tard.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard intense.

— Je te laisserai l'honneur de son exécution, annonça l'émir à Mokhtar.

L'émir tendit la main. Mokhtar la baisa respectueusement. Il ouvrit la portière du pick-up. Organisa rapidement le convoi et engagea le chauffeur et le mitrailleur du pick-up de l'émir à ne pas faillir sous peine d'être jetés dans les feux de l'enfer. Le convoi démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

Un premier pick-up ouvrait la voie. Le mitrailleur en alerte, tous les hommes montés dans la benne, fusils pointés vers les collines.

Des balles crépitèrent soudain. Du côté gauche.

.

 

— Descendez-les, ne les laissez pas passer !

Brown se mit à courir. Muller accroché à ses basques. Elle se redressa face aux véhicules qui lui fonçaient dessus. M27 en joue. Elle était tarée. Courageuse, dingue. Muller se plaça légèrement en retrait sur sa droite, le lance-caporal Sanchez, sur sa gauche. Tir de barrage.

Le pare-brise du pick-up vola en éclats. Le chauffeur bascula sur le côté, entraînant le volant dans sa chute. Le véhicule vira à gauche. Les hommes de la benne crièrent. Sanchez se détourna et tira dans le tas. Le reste de l'escouade prit le pick-up pour cible. Le radio français qui les accompagnait cria :

— Grenade !

Il visait bien, la grenade tomba dans la benne. Quelques djihadistes sautèrent avant qu'elle n'explosât. Ils n'atteignirent pas le sol vivants. Ceux qui ne furent pas fauchés par l'explosion, le furent par des tirs de fusil.

Brown et Muller se retrouvèrent face au pick-up de l'émir. Brown plongea son regard dans la cabine. Le temps s'arrêta. Sans raison, les deux chefs de guerre se reconnurent. Le pare-brise, le pick-up lancé à pleine vitesse, l'uniforme que seul son unique barrette argentée différenciait des autres, l'habit commun de l'émir, ne les trompèrent pas. Élisa Brown reconnut l'émir. Amadou Koufa. L'âme spirituelle du Groupe de Soutient à l'Islam et aux Musulmans. Le Peul, le marabout. L'émir. Et Amadou Koufa reconnut le chef de la coalition qui menait l'attaque. La femme. Le lieutenant Élisa Foley, commandant de la compagnie de Marines.

Une femme.

Le regard haineux de l'émir. Le regard déterminé de l'officier.

Brown releva son fusil. Koufa disparut sous le tableau de bord. Muller visa le mitrailleur. Root lui avait confié la vie du lieutenant. Les gars de Brown s'étaient concentrés sur le premier pick-up que leur officier avait dégommé.

La mitrailleuse cracha. Faucha Sanchez.

Le visage de sa femme et de sa fille s'imprima dans l'esprit du sergent-major Muller.

Brown tirait. Comme au stand de tir. Concentrée sur sa cible. Ignorant la mitrailleuse, le pick-up qui lui arrivait dessus, les grenades.

Immobile.

.

 

Root grognait de douleur. Affalée sur son SRS. Elle avait pris un risque, elle le savait. Elle avait un tireur aux basques et elle étaient restée trop longtemps immobile pour venir en aide aux Marines de suricate deux.

Qui répondait au nom de suricate deux ? Vazini. Michaela. Un sergent. À la démarche curieusement gracieuse pour un Marines. La jeune femme faisait des efforts pour marcher lourdement, les jambes écartées, à grand pas. Mais elle oubliait sa posture et ses bras. Elle avait des allures de danseuse.

Et maintenant ?

La bataille continuait sans elle. Le tireur devait encore la tenir dans son viseur. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas achevée ? Il la croyait morte ? Ne pas bouger. Attendre sa venue. Ou celle de son camarade. Cinq minutes. Une attente interminable. Et puis, un bruit de pas.

Root pouvait se débarrasser, peut-être, du charognard venu la dépouiller de ses armes et de son matériel. Mais si le charognard n'était pas celui qui l'avait touchée, elle mourrait. Le corps du charognard pourrait un temps lui servir de bouclier, mais le tireur finirait par l'avoir.

Quitte ou double.

Une main tira sur le SRS. Comme l'avait deviné Root, la prise était trop belle pour être abandonnée au sable. Root était couchée dessus. Une main lui agrippa brutalement l'épaule pour la retourner. Elle pivota. Dédia un sourire charmeur au charognard, lui attrapa le cou à deux mains et le fit basculer sur elle. L'homme râla. Ce n'était pas son tireur. Malgré le Dragunov passé en travers de ses épaules, ce n'était pas lui.

— Corderito, vous êtes libre, souffla-t-elle. Votre tireur est avec moi.

De l'autre côté du champ de bataille, Delgado leva la tête, tenta une sortie. Aucune balle ne tenta de le stopper. Judsen n'avait pas menti.

— Faucon-crécelle un, opérationnel.

L'homme qui se battait contre Root, cria et son corps s'arqua. Root sourit. Le charognard venait d'être atteint par une deuxième balle. Malgré cela, il ne renonça pas. Son avant-bras pesait sur le cou de Root. L'étouffait. Lui écrasait la trachée artère. Root lui bloqua les jambes en enroulant les siennes autour. Il bavait et ahanait contre son oreille. Elle cherchait fébrilement à se dégager. À ne pas se dégager. Parce qu'il la protégeait des tirs du deuxième sniper. Elle le maintenait fermement contre elle, un bras passé autour de son cou. Sa barbe lui râpait les joues. Une étreinte mortelle qui ressemblait à un ébat sexuel violent. L'homme puait la crasse et la transpiration. Un objet dur frotta contre sa cuisse. Son Sig hauser. Elle tâtonna. Gênée, par le corps qui l'écrasait, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne pourrait pas le sortir de son holster. Sa main glissa plus bas, sur la poche-cuisse de son pantalon. Son index suivit la ligne d'une pièce en métal. Un clip. Le clip de son couteau pliant. Elle le caressa du doigt et le glissa hors de sa poche, son pouce frotta contre le Trac-tec du manche, s'appuya sur le clou cranté, une simple poussée relayée par le speedsafe. La lame jaillit. Root ferma les yeux et plongea l'arme dans le cou de son assaillant. Elle donna trois coups, rapides et puissants. L'homme était appuyé sur son oreille gauche, elle n'entendit pas le bruit de la lame qui lui déchirait les chairs. Il râla, Root le maintint fermement contre elle, jusqu'à se qu'elle sentît son corps s'abandonner sur le sien.

— Root ? l'appela John via son implant.

— John, souffla-t-elle.

— Tu vas bien ?

— Je suis en vie.

— J'ai descendu le tireur qui était sur toi.

— Mon amoureux ?

John marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il avait trouvé le tireur et avait découvert ensuite que Root était aux prises avec un autre homme. Il l'avait mis en joue avec son M27, mais Root l'avait poignardé avant qu'il n'eût tiré.

Il avait oublié son sens de l'humour décalé.

Penser Root.

Okay :

— Non, l'autre.

— Mon amoureux est mort aussi, mais pas de la petite mort, je lui ai fait cadeau de la grande.

— Tu es blessée ?

— Rien de grave.

— Tant mieux, on a encore besoin de toi. Je te rejoins.

Root repoussa l'homme qui était sur elle. Elle grimaça. Et se retourna sur le ventre. Elle attrapa le chèche du tireur mort et essuya soigneusement la lame de son couteau, plus ou moins succinctement le manche. Elle replia la lame. Elle serra le couteau pliant dans son poing et embrassa ses doigts refermés dessus.

— Merci, Sam, murmura-t-elle. Merci.

Elle rangea ensuite son Ken Onion Blur dans sa poche-cuisse. Le couteau que lui avait offert Shaw. Celui qu'elle lui avait dit de ne pas perdre, sur lequel elle avait fait gravé une racine carré de deux. Elle tira son fusil à elle, remplit le chargeur, le remit en place et regagna sa position. Elle gémit. Secoua la tête pour oublier. Balaya le champ de bataille. Jura grossièrement.

Élisa.

Root se positionna et tira. Le servant de la mitrailleuse montée sur le pick-up qui fonçait sur Brown bascula hors de la caisse, mais Root n'avait aucun moyen d'arrêter le pick-up.

— Jack...

Son dernier espoir.

 

* * *

 

Genrika se déplaça d'un coude sur un autre. Allongé sur le ventre, appuyée sur ses coudes, une position pour lire à la plage. Enfin, c'était ainsi qu'elle s'imaginait si elle avait un jour été à la plage. Allongé sur sa serviette, en maillot de bain, pas en sous-vêtements comme elle avait toujours vue Shaw se baigner, mais un joli deux pièces comme elle en avait acheté un pour paresser sur les berges du lac de la Prune. Le sable, la mer, un bon bouquin et l'ombre d'un arbre. Quand elle pensait que Root avait envoyé la mère d'Alma aux Seychelles, chez un ami de Shaw en plus. Pourquoi Root ne l'avait jamais emmenée en vacances aux Seychelles ? Genrika avait passé toutes ses vacances d'été au lac de la Prune. Ses vacances d'hiver aussi. Genrika se baignait dans les eaux glacés des lacs québécois tandis qu'Alma barbotait dans les eaux cristallines des mers du sud. Elle soupira. Juliette tourna la tête vers elle :

— T'en as marre ? Tu veux qu'on arrête et qu'on game ? lui demanda-t-elle plein d'espoir.

— Travaille, l'enjoignit sévèrement Genrika.

— Pourquoi tu soupires alors ?

— Tu pars où en vacances, Juliette ?

— Je fais des camps de hockey et après, ça dépend de mes parents.

— Tu es déjà allé à la plage ?

— Évidemment, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Genrika la regarda sans comprendre.

— Jen, il y a une plage à une demi-heure d'ici.

— Ah.

— Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'y es jamais allée ?

— Ben.

— Mais elle fait quoi, Root ? Vous faites quoi le week-end ? Ça fait deux ans que tu habites Laval, et tu ne connais pas la plage d'Oka ?

— Je ne suis pas à Laval l'été.

— Crisse de viarge, t'es trop innocente. Même l'hiver, c'est sympa. C'est même mieux parce que l'été, c'est blindé de monde. Je m'y suis souvent rendu avec les chums... Ouais, mais c'est vrai qu'on ne s'y est pas rendu depuis que tu es icite. Je vais dire à Annabelle de nous organiser une sortie après un match. C'est sympa. C'est fun, et c'est très joli. La forêt vient jusqu'à sur la plage et il y a plein d'oiseaux. Parfois, on y passe la journée avec Xavier, on prend les vélos et hop, en une heure on y est. On ira peut-être camper cet été, ou cabaner cet hiver si mes parents veulent bien me laisser partir avec lui. En attendant, je peux t'y emmener. T'as un vélo ?

— Non.

— Pas grave, je te prêterai le mien et je prendrai celui de ma mère.

Juliette pris soudain un air grave.

— Jen, tu as un chum ?

— Non.

— T'en as déjà eu un ?

— Ben...

— T'aime pas les garçons ?

— Hein ?

— Mia sort avec une fille.

— Ah, euh, je ne savais pas.

— Ça te gêne qu'on parle de ça ?

— De quoi ?

— Des filles qui aiment les filles.

— Non, pas vraiment.

— Dans l'équipe, on est cool avec ça.

— Je suis cool avec ça aussi, affirma Genrika.

— Ouais ?

— Ouais.

Genrika avait vécu avec Shaw et surtout avec Root. Si elle n'était pas cool avec ça, elle aurait tuée Root depuis longtemps. Shaw était pudique. Root aussi, mais elle avait des regards tellement éloquents. Et surtout, depuis que Shaw était partie, elle faisait parfois des vannes vraiment pourries, sans compter sa salle de gym. Root lui paraissait parfois être doté de l'âge mental d'une ado en pleine crise de puberté. Enfin, non, pas d'une ado en pleine crise de puberté, parce que, heureusement pour elle, Genrika n'avait jamais aussi stupidement fantasmé sur personne.

— Et si je te bisais ? lui demanda Juliette.

— Quoi ?

Juliette lui prit le cou et tira Genrika sur sa bouche. Elle râla avant d'avoir posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Genrika lui avait crocheté le menton et lui repoussait la tête en arrière. Juliette la lâcha, moitié riante moitié geignante.

— Mais t'es vraiment con, Juliette, protesta Genrika.

— Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ?

— Pourquoi je voudrais t'embrasser ?

— Pour le fun.

— C'est débile.

Juliette rebascula sur le ventre en riant.

— T'as déjà embrassé ?

— Ça te regarde pas.

— T'as déjà fait l'amour ?

— Juliette, tu fais chier.

— Tu te crosses parfois ?

Genrika ne connaissait pas ce verbe. Si elle le connaissait. Elle prit un air gêné. Juliette se moqua d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Genrika aimait beaucoup Juliette. C'était sa capitaine. Elle n'avait jamais trop accroché avec celle de la MiddleSex school. Pas comme avec Juliette. Peut-être simplement parce que Juliette était meilleure que ne l'avait jamais été Tracy. Meilleure joueuse d'abord, meilleure patineuse ensuite, et meilleure capitaine enfin et surtout. Juliette voyait tout sur la glace, elle maniait la crosse avec une déconcertante facilité, elle était très rapide et très vive. Elle était courageuse et elle chargeait aussi bien que Genrika. Mais c'était aussi une capitaine attentionnée, elle savait galvaniser son équipe, mettre les joueuses en confiance, les relancer dans la bataille quand elles étaient menées au score, les engueuler, pointer les faiblesses de l'une ou de l'autre joueuse, les réprimander pour des fautes ou un mauvais jeu. Et puis, Juliette n'était pas seulement une joueuse de hockey et une ex-capitaine promise à une brillante carrière. Genrika aimait la fille qui se cachait sous son équipement de hockey. Une fille souriante et pleine de vie, amicale.

Mais pourquoi abordait-elle ce sujet maintenant ? Pour la distraire ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de travailler ? Parce que les exercices de mathématiques qu'elle lui avait préparés l'ennuyait ?

.

 

Le sur-lendemain du départ de Root pour le Niger, Genrika s'était rendu à son entraînement. Elle avait attendu de se retrouver seule avec Juliette et elle lui avait proposé de l'aider à rattraper son retard scolaire. Juliette s'égaya en entendant sa proposition. Genrika insista et elle lui rappela sa conversation avec Root. Juliette ne l'avait pas prise au sérieux et Genrika s'était énervée :

— Juliette, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu ne bénéficiais pas du programme sport-étude ?

— Je n'ai pas le niveau, se rembrunit Juliette.

— Ouais, tu n'as pas le niveau scolaire, parce que les filles en sport étude bossent contrairement à toi. Mais toi, tu t'en fous.

Juliette haussa les épaules.

— Elles bossent, elles s'entraînent tous les jours et les responsables de la fédé les tiennent particulièrement à l'œil. Ils parient plus sur ces filles-là que sur des filles comme nous.

— C'est pas vrai, murmura Juliette.

— Si, et puis, il y a une autre raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas inscrite.

— Ah, ouais ?

— Tes parents, Juliette.

— Quoi mes parents ?

— Ils s'inquiètent et si tu continues à glander, tu pourras dire adieu au hockey.

— N'importe quoi.

— Ils ont refusé que tu intègres le programme sport étude.

— Tu inventes, Jen.

— Demande-leur si tu ne me crois pas.

Genrika avait lancé une attaque aveugle. Basée sur une supposition. Un recoupement d'informations. Après l'affirmation de Root dans la jeep, elle avait fait des recherches. Annabelle suivait le programme sport-étude, trois autres filles de l'équipe aussi. Annabelle était vraiment bonne, mais les trois autres ne valaient pas Juliette. Pourquoi ne suivait-elle donc pas le même programme ?

Ses parents.

Elle en avait parlé à Athéna. L'IA n'avait pu confirmé, mais les probabilités que Genrika eût raison s'élevaient à 87,53 %.

Juliette se pinça les lèvres. La tutrice de Jen savait des tas de choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû savoir. Se pourrait-il que... Elle s'assit sur un banc. Les épaules basses.

— Ils vont m'interdire le hockey ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

— Si tu rates ton année, oui. Tu peux dire adieu à tes rêves de gloire, dit Genrika d'un ton cassant.

Juliette rejeta sa tête en arrière contre le mur. Elle ferma les yeux et des larmes perlèrent entre ses cils. Genrika soupira, soudainement prise de pitié. Voir cette grande fille éternellement souriante à deux doigts de pleurer, lui retournait les sangs.

Elle s'assit auprès de sa camarade.

— Je suis nulle en classe, murmura Juliette. Je ne rattraperai jamais mon retard. Mon prof principal m'a dit que j'avais échappé de peu au redoublement l'année dernière, que si je ne faisais pas un effort, je redoublerais cette année. J'aurais dû être orienté en DEP*, mes parents m'ont poussée à continuer l'école secondaire et euh... Je n'y arriverai jamais.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Genrika. Elle repoussa ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

— Si j'arrête le hockey, je vais faire quoi, Jen ?

Cette fois, les larmes débordèrent.

— Tu ne vas pas arrêter, Juliette. Et l'été prochain, tu vas être sélectionnée pour le camp d'été national. Dans deux ans, tu intègres l'équipe nationale junior, dans trois ans, tu passes pro et dans quatre ans tu rapportes une médaille d'or des JO de Pékin.

— Pff...

— Tu m'as fait confiance quand tu étais ma capitaine, fais-moi confiance maintenant.

— Tu vas faire quoi ? Aller parler à mes parents ?

— Je vais t'aider à réussir ton année.

— Comment ?

— Je suis avance sur ton programme, je suis plutôt bonne en classe, en science et en langue. Pour le français, je ne pourrai rien faire pour toi, mais si tu ne passes pas ton temps à l'embrasser quand tu le vois, Xavier peut peut-être t'aider, son père est prof de français. Pour l'espagnol, tu te débrouilleras toute seule.

Juliette avait souri à travers ses larmes.

— Je te donne des cours particuliers, deux fois par semaine. Je te fais bosser et tu rattrapes ton niveau. Root est d'accord, c'est même elle qui m'a conseillée de t'aider, et pour tes parents, je veux bien passer un entretien avant de commencer.

— Tu déconnes ?

— Non. Ta mère est médecin, elle peut m'interroger en math, en physique, en chimie et en science nat. Je te jure que je passerai l'examen sans problème. Je suis ma scolarité aux États-Unis, j'ai de super note en littérature anglaise, et même si ça ne te servira pas, je suis une bête en russe.

— Tu parles russe ? s'ébaudit Juliette.

— Ouais, ma mère est russophone et Root parle couramment aussi, je m'entraîne à l'oral avec elles.

— Ta mère est Russe ?

— Oui. Non.

Juliette fronça les sourcils. Genrika avait répondu spontanément à sa question. Elle avait pensé à sa mère en répondant. À sa vraie mère. Et à Shaw. Pas au docteur Sam Edwards. À Shaw. Juliette avait repris la conversation et Genrika n'avait pas eu le temps de s'appesantir sur ce qu'impliquait sa réponse à Juliette. Quant à celle-ci, même si la double réponse de Genrika l'avait surprise, son avenir comptait plus que ce nouveau mystère.

— Tu crois que j'y arriverai ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Tu n'es pas si nulle que ça, Juliette. Si tu travailles un peu et que tu tiens vraiment à faire une carrière de hockeyeuse, tu y arriveras.

Le jeune fille s'illumina. Elle bloqua la tête de Genrika sous son bras et lui frotta le crâne avec son poing en criant qu'elle avait bien fait de la prendre sous son aile deux ans auparavant et que son petit poussin allait sauver sa maman-poule. Genrika cria comme une orfraie, heureuse de retrouver la Juliette de tous les jours.

Genrika avait demandé à Kahtareh si elle était libre pour venir la chercher à son entraînement et si elle accepterait ensuite de passer la nuit chez elle. L'universitaire avait accepté. Elle attendait les jeunes filles à la sortie des vestiaires et Juliette, d'un air faraud, lui présenta Genrika comme son professeur particulier. L'exubérance de Juliette laissa l'universitaire de glace, mais elle lui confirma les excellents résultats scolaires de Genrika.

— Et en math, elle est vraiment bonne ? voulut savoir Juliette.

— oui, mais elle manque de rigueur et elle fait souvent preuve d'une précipitation qui nuit à sa réflexion. Si elle corrigeait ces défauts, elle serait bien meilleure.

Genrika secoua la tête. Khatareh était horriblement exigeante. Un prof d'enfer, mais elle ne laissait jamais rien passer et ne faisait preuve d'aucune indulgence envers son élève.

— Et elle parle vraiment russe ?

— Oui, très bien.

— Vous parlez le russe aussi ? s'ébahit Juliette qui allait de surprise en surprise.

— J'ai passé deux années d'études doctorales en URSS, donc oui, je parle bien russe.

— Houa ! Jen, tu connais des gens d'enfer. J'espère que mes parents vont accepter pour les cours.

— Vous ne leur avez pas encore demandé ?

— Jen m'a proposé ce soir d'être mon prof.

Khatareh regarda Jen dans son rétroviseur. Les deux jeunes filles montaient toujours à l'arrière et elle avait parfois l'impression d'être un chauffeur de maître à leur service. L'amitié que partageaient les deux jeunes filles l'avait tout d'abord un peu étonnée. Juliette ne parlait presque exclusivement que de hockey quand elle était dans la voiture. Elle avait demandé à Genrika ce qui lui plaisait tant chez cette grande brune aux cheveux long. Genrika avait loué ses qualités de capitaine, ses qualités humaines. Khatareh s'était alors pris d'une certaine affection pour la jeune fille. Une grande estime et beaucoup d'affection avaient transpiré dans les propos de Genrika. Elle avait surtout été sensible à l'attention qu'avait portée Juliette à Genrika à son arrivée, qu'elle lui portait toujours. Juliette était le genre d'amie qui avait manqué à Sameen. Khatareh, bien qu'elle eût été très jeune à l'université, n'avait jamais souffert de rejet de la part des autres étudiants. Ils s'étaient au contraire montré gentils et attentionnés envers elle, et lors de ses études doctorales, elle s'était parfois lié à des étudiants de dix ans son aîné. À Téhéran comme à Moscou. Sameen ne s'était jamais liée à personne. Genrika l'adorait et Khatareh voyait parfois d'un mauvais œil la jeune fille adopter certains de ses comportements.

— Et quand allez-vous commencez ? s'informa-t-elle.

— Je vais la présenter à mes parents et on commence...

Juliette consulta Genrika du regard.

— Après-demain, annonça Genrika.

— Quand allez-vous la présenter à vos parents ? demanda Khatareh à Juliette.

— Euh...

— Ce soir ?

— Ben...

— Vos parents ne sont pas là ?

— Si, papa est là ce soir, et maman a dû rentrer.

— Mmm.

Kharateh réfléchit un instant. Les parents de Juliette connaissaient Genrika de vue et, certainement, d'après ce que leur en avait raconté leur fille. Ils avaient peut-être un peu discuté avec Root, elle leur avait sans doute affirmé qu'elle était écrivain, leur avait peut-être même offert un exemplaire d'un de ses livres — Khatareh n'avait jamais cru que Root les eût vraiment écrits malgré les assertions de la jeune femme — mais elle se montrait souvent fantasque et Khatareh ne pouvait imaginer que des parents pussent réellement lui accorder leur confiance. En plus, Root était partie en voyage en Afrique, lui avait appris Genrika, et elle ne pourrait pas accompagner la jeune fille pour appuyer la demande de la jeune fille auprès des parents de Juliette.

— C'est sérieux, cette histoire de cours particuliers ?

— Oui, très sérieux, confirma Juliette.

— Juliette a de mauvais résultats scolaires. Elle ne travaille pas et elle n'écoute pas en cours.

Le regard sévère de Kahtareh se posa sur Juliette. La jeune fille eut soudain l'envie de se cacher derrière le dossier du siège avant.

— Si elle redouble, elle arrête le hockey.

— Tu crois vraiment que tu peux la remettre à niveau ?

— Oui. Enfin, si elle est sérieuse.

— Juliette, vous travaillerez ? Vous ferez vraiment un effort ?

— Oui, madame. Je ne veux pas arrêter le hockey.

— Tu veux devenir joueuse professionnelle, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, madame.

— Mais tes parents ne veulent pas que tu sacrifies tes études au hockey ?

— Non.

— Et vous n'avez rien prévu pour les convaincre que Gen est la solution aux problèmes que rencontre Juliette à l'école.

Les deux jeunes filles s'embarrassèrent. Khatareh leva les yeux au ciel. La jeunesse d'aujourd'hui ne pensait à rien. Celle d'hier non plus, les Américains, les Canadiens, les Québécois et leur révolution pédagogique complètement stupide. Leurs compétences à acquérir. L'école et l'université devaient transmettre du savoir et leur apprendre à réfléchir. Point à la ligne. Le vivre ensemble et autres divagations pédagogiques appartenaient au domaine familial. L'école et l'université n'avait pas à se substituer aux parents.

— Et vous voulez commencer votre programme de remise à niveau après-demain ?

Juliette n'osa pas répondre et Genrika fuit le regard de Khatareh.

— Vous ne doutez de rien, laissa tomber l'universitaire. Pour une stratège de ton envergure, tu me déçois beaucoup, Gen.

— Papa et maman... commença Juliette.

Le regard sévère de Khatareh lui ferma la bouche. Le professeur l'intimidait. Elle préférait nettement quand Root la ramenait à la maison.

— Juliette, téléphonez chez vous.

— Ah, bon ?

— Demandez si vos parents sont présents, je vais leur parler.

Genrika s'illumina. Juliette prit l'air complètement idiot.

— Téléphone, Juliette, l'enjoignait Genrika. Khatareh, vous allez vraiment faire ça ?

— Je cautionne votre idée à 100 %. Je te connais, Gen, et j'ai confiance en ton jugement. Quant à toi, jeune fille, j'espère bien que nous rendra fière de toi et que Gen ne perdra pas son temps avec toi.

Genrika leva les bras en l'air en criant hourra et Juliette se confondit en excuses et en remerciement, et assura qu'elle ne décevrait personne. Bénéficier du parrainage de Khatareh leur assurait l'accord des parents de Juliette.

.

 

Philippe Pomerleau s'étonna un peu de découvrir Genrika et Khatareh sur le pas de sa porte. Il les salua poliment. Khatareh sollicita un entretient :

— J'aimerais vous parler à vous et votre femme.

— Euh...

— Je suis désolée de vous déranger et je comprends votre étonnement. Je raccompagne quelques fois Juliette quand... euh, madame Cormier est en déplacement.

— Juliette m'a parlé de vous. Vous êtes la grand-mère de Jen et à vrai dire, je crois que vous l'impressionnez.

— …

— Une professeur de mathématique à l'université Concordia... Ma fille est fâchée avec les mathématiques alors, vous ne pouvez que l'intimider.

— Et si vous connaissez un secret pour la rabibocher avec cette matière, je vous serai très reconnaissante, déclara Valérie Pomerleau venue voir avec qui son mari s'entretenait.

— Maman, protesta Juliette.

— Je vous présente ma femme, Valérie. Valérie, je te présente la grand-mère de Jen, madame...

— Docteur Deghati.

— Bonjour, docteur, enchantée de vous connaître. Je vous remercie aussi de ramener Juliette.

— Je vous en prie.

— Mais vous disiez que vous vouliez nous parler ?

— Oui.

— Venez vous installer au salon, vous buvez quelque chose ? Un thé, un café, une bière ? Ou peut-être une tisane, il est tard.

— Une tisane, répondit Khatareh qui détestait le thé en sachet qu'on servait dans toutes les maisons de Montréal.

— Les filles vous pouvez monter si vous voulez, proposa Philippe Pomerleau.

— Non, s'y opposa Khatareh. Je préférerais qu'elles restent présentes pour ce dont j'ai à vous parler.

— Ah, bien.

Valérie et Philippe Pomerleau guidèrent Khatareh au salon. Genrika et Juliette s'installèrent raidement sur des chaises. Madame Pomerleau s'absenta quelques minutes le temps de faire chauffer de l'eau et de remplir une théière.

— Une tisane maison, menthe, sauge, mélisse et verveine.

Le mélange était inhabituel, mais Kahtareh apprécia le côté « fait maison ».

— Nous vous écoutons, docteur.

— Juliette est une mauvaise élève.

Juliette pâlit. Genrika apprécia l'entrée en matière, le discours direct et le manque de tact total. Les époux Pomerleau prirent un air compassé.

— Jul est nulle, c'est le cancre de sa classe et elle va redoubler sa quatrième, clama une voix juvénile qui appartenait à la sœur de Juliette.

— Gabrielle ! la fit taire sa mère.

— Ben, quoi c'est la vérité, il n'y a que le hockey et son chum qui compte.

— Gabrielle dans ta chambre, lui ordonna sa mère.

La gamine souffla d'exaspération.

— C'est une glandue et elle fout la honte, les profs n'arrêtent pas de me dire que je ne lui ressemble pas et qu'elle ne méritait pas de passer en quatrième.

Un aveu. Juliette ne le prit pas du tout ainsi ainsi, mais Genrika reconnut la frustration derrière les insultes. Gabrielle aimait sa sœur et le collège lui renvoyait d'elle l'image d'une élève médiocre. D'une ratée.

Philippe Pomerleau lui montra la porte du doigt. La gamine sortit.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il auprès de Khatareh.

— Elle a raison.

Valérie et Philippe Pomerleau restèrent cois. Khatareh enseignait depuis quarante-deux ans, elle asséna la suite sans peur de beaucoup se tromper :

— Votre fille est une excellente joueuse de hockey, mais une très mauvaise élève. Sa petite sœur n'a pas tort, elle ne fournit aucun travail personnel ni en cours ni à la maison. Elle a pris beaucoup de retard et elle ne passera pas dans la classe supérieure l'année prochaine. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'elle obtienne son DES. Elle sera orientée en technique et comme elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle veut faire, sa scolarité sera un échec et elle se retrouvera sur le marché du travail sans aucune qualification.

Houa, s'émerveilla Genrika. Khatareh était vraiment un maître. Juliette ressemblait à une serpillière et ses parents semblaient assommés par des propos qui ne leur apprenaient rien, mais qui exposaient sans fard une réalité qu'ils craignaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre et à laquelle il n'avait trouvé aucune parade. Leur fille avait quinze ans et elle refusait de les écouter quand ils abordaient le sujet avec elle.

Khatareh avait choisi l'attaque frontale. Directe. Quitte à perdre des pièces. Que Genrika n'était d'ailleurs pas sûre qu'elle perdît.

— Elle ne prête aucun intérêt à ses études, continua imperturbablement l'universitaire. Elle n'est pas mauvaise, mais paresseuse et surtout, elle a pris beaucoup de retard et accumulé les lacunes. Il lui reste six mois pour inverser la tendance.

Philippe Pomerleau se fendit d'une moue désabusée.

— Vous auriez dû lui mettre le marché en main, ajouta encore Khatareh.

Les parents Juliette levèrent la tête.

— La perspective d'arrêter le hockey est un très bon moyen d'éveiller une motivation au point mort.

Grand silence. Regards gênés des parents Delormeau à leur fille aînée.

— Genrika est une très bonne élève, reprit Khatareh. Elle est en avance de deux classes, elle a de très bons résultats en sciences et en langues. Elle est aussi sérieuse et appliquée. Elle saura aider Juliette sans se laisser distraire.

Convergence des regards vers Genrika.

— Je lui donne des cours de mathématiques et de sciences physiques, je lui servirai de référent le cas échéant. Juliette est d'accord. Genrika aussi. Alice Cormier...

Léger hochement de tête de la part de Genrika.

— … a donné son accord.

— Ben...

— Convenons d'une période d'essai de deux mois, proposa Khatareh. Si d'ici là les résultats de Juliette ne se sont pas améliorés, vous pourrez arrêter les frais.

— Ah, euh... balbutièrent les époux Delormeau.

— Je ne veux pas me faire payer, intervint Genrika. Juliette est une trop bonne joueuse pour arrêter le hockey, elle est intelligente, je suis sûre que je peux sauver son année si elle y met un peu du sien.

Philippe et Valérie Delormeau se consultèrent du regard. Il leur était difficile de mettre en cause la probité de l'universitaire, titulaire de la chair de mathématiques fondamentale de Concordia. Valérie Delormeau se tourna vers sa fille.

— Juliette ?

— Si vous êtes d'accord, je travaillerai sérieusement avec Jen. Mais vous auriez dû me dire que vous vouliez que j'arrête le hockey. Ce n'était pas honnête de votre part de ne pas me prévenir.

— Il n'est pas toujours facile de te parler, Juliette, lui dit son père.

— Même, c'était lâche.

Ses parents ignorèrent sa dernière réplique.

— C'est d'accord. Jen, lui dit Philippe Delormeau après s'être assuré de l'accord de sa femme. Tu as carte blanche pour t'organiser comme tu veux.

— Je viendrais deux fois par semaine. Plus si Juliette en a besoin ou quand elle aura des contrôle à préparer.

— Bon, parfait, il est tard, on ne va vous déranger plus longtemps, conclut abruptement Khetareh en se levant. Gen...

Genrika se leva, elles prirent congé de Juliette et de ses parents.

— Ne leur en veut pas trop, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Juliette en l'embrassant.

Juliette avait grogné. Mi-fâchée, mi-heureuse. Les parents se confondirent en excuses et en remerciement, un peu dépassés par le quart d'heure qu'ils venaient de vivre en compagnie d'une inconnue qui avait donné de grands coups de pied dans leur vie familiale et obtenu de leur fille, qui ne voulait jamais parler de travail et d'étude, qu'elle s'engageât à suivre des cours particuliers et à travailler sérieusement.

Genrika avait attrapé le bras de Khatareh en regagnant sa voiture. L'universitaire s'était tendue. Genrika avait sourit pour elle-même. Khatareh n'était pas très tactile. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de l'embrasser sur la joue avant de partir se coucher.

— Merci, Khatareh. Vous êtes vraiment géniale.

Khatareh avait levé les yeux au ciel. Mais quand Genrika lui avait tournée le dos, elle avait souri. Assez fière de sa performance. Plus fière encore de s'être attiré l'affection de la jeune fille. D'avoir commis une bonne action. D'avoir su se montrer attentionnée. D'avoir contribué à la sauvegarde de l'amitié que Genrika partageait avec Juliette Delormeau.

.

 

— Travaille, Juliette ! Et arrête de raconter des niaiseries.

— Je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi et ça m'intéresse de savoir si tu...

— Tu cherches à te défiler, l'accusa Genrika. Tu n'as pas fini ton exercice ?

— C'est trop dur, avoua Juliette. Je n'y arrive pas.

— Tu sais le faire, concentre-toi. Si tu pars perdante, tu n'y arriveras pas. C'est exactement comme sur la glace.

— Je ne trouve pas que les maths ressemblent au hockey.

— La volonté de réussir est la même.

— Okay, renonça Juliette.

Elle mordilla son crayon à papier, fronça des sourcils, marmonna des calculs et se mit à écrire. Genrika la regarda mener sa réflexion, faire une erreur de calcul. Elle se tourna légèrement sur le côté et posa sa tête sur sa main ouverte. Juliette aimait travailler allongée par terre. Genrika trouvait la position inconfortable. Elle préférait être assise à une table. Ou à la rigueur en tailleur, mais pas allongée sur le ventre.

Pour un premier cours, Juliette se montrait assez sérieuse, malgré ses questions stupides. Genrika se demanda si elle et Xavier avaient... Le garçon avait seize ans, Juliette n'était peut-être pas sa  _première fois_. Et Juliette ? Genrika ne savait jamais si les filles se vantaient ou disaient la vérité dans les vestiaires. Celles qui laissaient entendre qu'elles couchaient avec des garçons. Juliette et Genrika étaient dans les plus jeunes. Certaines joueuses avaient seize ou dix-sept ans, et se montraient bien plus délurées que les Bantams. Juliette était mignonne. Elle avait les lèvres pleines et sensuelles, un joli sourire, la mâchoire carré sans être trop masculine, les yeux marron et le regard décidé. Un grand front et les cheveux raides, long et châtain foncé. Elle en jetait assez, plus encore quand elle était en tenue de hockey. Elle avait repéré Xavier à l'école. Genrika pensait que c'était surtout Xavier qui avait repéré Juliette. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis fin septembre. Juliette en parlait souvent, mais Genrika ne l'avait jamais vu. Il ne jouait pas au hockey, mais participait à des compétitions de VTT. Il avait un bon niveau aux dires de Juliette. Si Genrika avait été un garçon, Juliette lui aurait bien plu. Et si elle avait eu seize ans, elle lui aurait certainement proposé de coucher avec elle. Comme Xavier ?

Genrika n'était pas trop branchée mec. Ni fille. Elle considérait les histoires d'amour comme une perte de temps. Sortir avec un garçon demandait de l'investissement : chatter, passer du temps ensemble, penser à lui. C'était nul. Juliette en était la preuve. C'était une fille super et son histoire avec Xavier la rendait niaise et débile. L'année dernière, elle était avec un autre garçon, un joueur de hockey de Laval, qu'elle embrassait dans les recoins de l'aréna, et elle s'était montrée aussi niaise et stupide, durant tout le temps que leur histoire avait duré. Genrika en avait eu honte pour sa capitaine.

En attendant, Juliette venait de s'apercevoir que le résultat de son équation était faux. Elle commença à revérifier ses calculs. S'énerva parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas son erreur et appela Genrika à son aide. La jeune fille pointa du doigt le calcul qui l'avait ensuite induite en erreur. Juliette se prit la tête entre les mains.

— Ça craint, geignit-elle.

Genrika lui donna un coup d'épaule.

— Arrête, tu as très bien résolu les autres exercices que je t'avais préparés.

— Parce que tu es avec moi, Jen. Tu m'as tout expliqué.

— T'es trop débile ! Attends.

Genrika réfléchit un instant, puis elle se mit à écrire. Elle ratura une phrase.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je te concocte un petit problème.

— Jen, non, la supplia Juliette.

Elle roula sur le dos, croisa le regard de Harley Wickenheiser et lui adressa une prière muette. Harley était son dieu, sa déesse, son modèle. Vingt-trois ans en équipe nationale, quatre fois médaillées olympiques. Elle avait même joué dans les championnats masculins en Finlande et aux États-Unis. Juliette rêvait d'une carrière comme la sienne. Elle aimait bien Gordie Howe, parce que tout le monde aimait Gordie Howe, parce que c'était le meilleur joueur de tous les temps. Annabelle vouait un culte à Bobby Orr parce qu'elle jouait comme arrière et que Bobby Orr était le meilleur arrière qui eût jamais patiné dans une aréna, Mia ne jurait que par Charline Labonté parce qu'elle était gardienne de but et qu'elle sortait elle aussi avec une fille, Jen avait faible pour la fusée russe, Juliette comprenait mieux pourquoi, même si elle ne savait toujours pas si la mère de Jen était Russe ou pas, mais elle, Juliette, son dieu de la glace s'appelait Harley Wickenheiser.

— Tu sais qu'elle étudie médecine à la fac ? lui dit Genrika

— Hein, qui ? sursauta Juliette.

— Harley Wickenheiser.

— Oui, je sais.

— Tu devrais l'aduler aussi pour ça, pas seulement pour sa carrière de hockeyeuse.

Juliette se redressa face à Genrika.

— T'es une viarge de geek, tu sais ça ?

— Tu me remercieras quand tu brandiras ta breloque en or face aux caméras à Pékin.

— Peut-être que tu la brandiras avec moi.

— Je ne suis même pas Canadienne.

— Tu te feras naturalisée. On ne refuse pas la nationalité canadienne à des joueuses comme toi.

— Pff...

— Et on fera mieux que Charlie, nous on s'embrassera devant les caméras, sur le podium, même. Notre baiser fera la une des journaux monde entier.

Genrika resta un moment coite. Qu'est-ce qu'elle... ?

— Juliette ! protesta-t-elle.

L'interpellée se fendit d'un grand sourire narquois.

— Tu ne veux pas défendre la diversité ? fit-elle la mine hilare.

— Mais arrête avec ça, bougonna Genrika

— T'es mignonne, Jen.

Genrika fixa Juliette. Elle était sérieuse ? Non. Ces yeux et son expression disaient le contraire. Cette abrutie plaisantait.

— Toi aussi, décida-t-elle de jouer

— Tu me bises ?

Genrika la cloua au sol. Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Genrika lui plaqua un baiser sur le front. Juliette rit et la retourna sous elle.

— À moi, maintenant. Tu connais les Inuits ?

Avant que Genrika n'eût répondu Juliette se frotta le nez contre le sien. Les deux jeunes filles roulèrent l'une sur l'autre en riant. Juliette abandonna Genrika la première. Elle rampa jusqu'à son cahier.

— Tu as fini d'écrire mon problème ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui. Résolve-le et après, on passe à l'anglais.

— T'es hyper exigeante.

— À la hauteur de l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi.

— Crisse de viarge, jamais j'eusse cru être autant aimée !

— Tu jetteras ton Xavier un jour ou l'autre, moi, je serai toujours là.

Juliette secoua la tête d'un air indulgent.

— T'as jamais été amoureuse, Jen.

— Je n'ai jamais été niaise, non.

Juliette s'esclaffa.

— T'as tort, c'est fun. Xavier embrasse du tonnerre. En plus, il...

— Travaille ! l'invectiva Genrika avant que Juliette ne lui sortît des horreurs.

Juliette grogna et se plongea dans son problème. Elle se félicita avant de connaître Genrika. Elle aimait bien la joueuse de hockey, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé aussi bien s'entendre avec la fille en dehors de la glace. Elles se connaissaient pourtant depuis deux ans. Il avait fallu que Jen vînt chez elle, pour que Juliette s'aperçût qu'elle se sentait vraiment à l'aise avec elle, qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

Xavier la pressait de coucher avec lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il prendrait ses précautions, qu'il serait doux, qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, qu'il avait envie d'elle et qu'il l'aimait. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis trois mois. Elle avait quinze ans et elle n'avait jamais couché avec un garçon. Elle jeta un regard en coin à Genrika. Peut-être que Jen pourrait la conseiller ? Même si elle n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience en la matière, elle paraissait réfléchie et pas du genre à se moquer d'elle. Juliette sentit son cœur gonfler d'allégresse. Elle venait de se trouver une amie. Une vraie amie. Une raison de plus pour bosser sérieusement. Juliette doutait que beaucoup de filles ou de garçons de leur âge se dévouassent gratuitement à donner des cours particuliers à une cancre de son espèce.

Genrika se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de Juliette. Sa camarade réfléchirait mieux si elle ne se sentait pas observée. Elle parcourut les titres des ouvrages rangés sans ordre apparent. Quelques classiques français, quatre livres écrits par un certain Jean-Christophe Grangé. Elle sortit un volume et lu la quatrième de couverture. Une histoire de flics. Oh... Un tueur en série. Genrika rangea prestement le livre. Mal à l'aise. Un titre plus amusant capta son regard :  _Le pharmachien_. Un auteur de Montréal. Elle feuilleta le livre broché. Une BD. Écrite par un pharmacien. Elle reconnut des références à Star War, à Terminator. Les dessins l'amusèrent. Elle garda le livre et s'installa sur le lit de Juliette.

Genrika riait en silence. Ce mec... elle regarda la couverture, Olivier Bernard, était délirant. Un discours sérieux, un enrobage hilarant. Elle se demanda ce qu'en penserait Shaw. Elle leva la tête. La mère de Juliette était médecin aussi. Genrika eut soudain une pensée pleine de reconnaissance envers Root. Elle ne se conduisait pas toujours très bien envers la jeune femme.

Ses cours d'informatique, leurs entraînement de close combat, de tir à l'arc et de cross country — Genrika sourit en pensant comment finissait Root à la fin de chaque course — son inscription au club de hockey, l'achat de la villa à Laval, les allers-retours dont ne se plaignait jamais Root même si ces allers-retours lui prenaient huit heures de son temps, le dîners russes, leurs parties d'échec, les repas délirants que lui concoctait Root quand elle n'était pas plongée dans ses ordis, les bouquins qu'elle semait soi-disant au hasard pour que Genrika les lût, leurs parties de chasse en forêt, la traque des braconniers, tous ce que Root lui apprenait avec générosité. Toutes les méchancetés que Genrika, parfois, lui lançait à la figure. Que Root supportait.

Juliette l'appelait Root sa tutrice. Root n'était pas sa tutrice. Elle n'avait aucune obligation envers Genrika. Est-ce que Root l'aimait ? Oui, certainement, sinon elle l'aurait depuis bien longtemps renvoyée en pension. Comme l'avait fait monsieur Finch. Comme l'avait fait Shaw. Root, elle, ne l'avait, presque, jamais laissée tomber. Elle était fantasque, un peu bizarre, parfois complètement à l'ouest, mais elle était là pour elle. Genrika lui reprochait souvent son amour ridicule pour Shaw, mais Root attendait son retour sans jamais douter et Genrika se réchauffait souvent à la certitude qui habitait Root que Shaw reviendrait.

Genrika avait beau se traiter d'idiote d'aimer une femme taciturne qui l'avait déjà abandonné par deux fois, de l'aimer jusqu'à, parfois, ne pas la considérer autrement que si elle était sa propre mère biologique, elle aimait Shaw. Tendrement. Root comprenait cela et Genrika avait toujours trouvé auprès d'elle réconfort et tendresse quand elle en avait terriblement besoin, quand Shaw lui manquait terriblement. Root partait parfois en déplacement, mais elle restait toujours joignable et elle revenait toujours avec le sourire et des cadeaux de ses voyages. Peut-être que Genrika devrait lui dire plus souvent qu'elle l'aimait — parce qu'elle l'aimait vraiment — et qu'elle était... qu'elle était une super tutrice. Tutrice ? C'était nul comme nom, trop pompeux et surtout bien trop officiel et bien trop sérieux pour être accolé à quelqu'un comme Root. Pour être accolé à Root. Root était super et puis voilà.

Juliette aussi.

— Ca va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Ouais ouais, ça va, répondit Juliette sans se détourner de sa feuille.

Genrika retourna à son livre. Elle n'entendit pas son téléphone vibrer dans son sac. Juliette la prévint. Genrika le récupéra en la remerciant. Ce n'était pas un appel, mais une alerte. Le programme de Root. Elle ouvrit son application. Passa d'une page à une autre. Zut, elle avait besoin d'un ordi. Celui de Juliette ?

— Juliette, ton ordi est connecté à Internet ?

— Oui.

— Je peux m'en servir ?

— Ouais, fais comme chez toi, mais ne fouille pas mes dossiers, parce que, euh...

— Je ne fouille jamais dans les affaires des autres, encore moins dans les ordinateurs. Du moins, pas ceux de mes amis.

— Tu sais hacker les ordis ?

— …

— Root est une hackeuse n'est-ce pas ?

— Ben...

— Elle touche en computer, elle est programmeuse non ?

— Elle se débrouille.

— C'est une geek.

— Mouais, on peut dire ça.

— Et elle écrit des bouquins ?

— Ouais.

— C'est fun. J'ai jamais osé lui demandé ce qu'elle écrivait, c'est bien ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Tu n'as n'a jamais lu un de ses livres ?!

— Elle n'en a pas écris cinq cent non plus, se défendit Genrika.

— Tu n'es pas curieuse ?

— Tu as résolu ton problème ?

Juliette grommela. Genrika ne savait même pas si un livre signé Alice Cormier avait réellement été publié. Peut-être. Athéna aurait bien été capable d'en écrire un, ou même dix et de les faire publier. Genrika n'avait jamais ouvert les livres d'Alice Cormier qui traînaient parfois sur un meuble, parce qu'elle savait que Root ne les avait pas écrits. Et que cela l'énervait de participer à un mensonge. Mais peut-être serait-il intéressant et amusant de savoir ce qu'était capable d'écrire Athéna. Genrika n'en avait jamais parlé à l'IA. À cause de Root. Root était insupportable. Elle l'aurait su et aurait assommé Genrika de questions et de sous-entendus débiles dont elle avait le secret.

Elle s'assit devant le bureau de Juliette et alluma l'ordinateur.

— Au fait, fit Juliette. Le mot de passe est...

—  _Legoonvolant2017_ , je sais.

— Comme tu sais ça ?

Genrika ne répondit pas. Elle pestait contre la lenteur du pc de Juliette. Root n'achetait que du matériel haut de gamme qu'elle reconfigurait à sa guise. Genrika avait oublié ce qu'était un ordinateur familial. Elle se reconnecta. Son téléphone vibra. Athéna.

—  _Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, Gen ?_

Les pouces de Genrika s'activèrent :

—  _Je ne sais pas encore._

Elle abandonna son téléphone pour le clavier de l'ordinateur. Elle surveillait le programme de Root régulièrement. Elle avait configuré une alerte en cas de changement conséquent et elle était déjà intervenue deux fois pour légèrement modifier le programme, exactement comme Root le lui avait appris.

Le vibreur se manifesta de nouveau un quart d'heure plus tard.

—  _Alors ?_

Athéna avait calculé combien de temps, il faudrait à Genrika pour être en mesure de lui donner une information utile. Genrika attrapa son téléphone :

—  _Le virus a intégré le test de Root._

—  _Comment ça ?_

—  _Il a intercalé des lignes de codes au programme._

—  _Il le pirate ?_

—  _Non, pas exactement. Je crois qu'il chercha à le modifier._

—  _Déconnecte-toi, Gen._

Genrika fronça les sourcils.

—  _MAINTENANT !_

La jeune fille appuya sur le bouton arrêt. Elle reprit son téléphone.

—  _Il y avait un problème ?_ demanda-t-elle.

—  _Je ne peux pas le savoir, mais c'est dangereux. Root n'aurait jamais dû te confier cette tache._

—  _J'ai retenu les lignes._

Elle prit un crayon dans un pot sur le bureau.

— Juliette, tu as des feuilles ?

— Mmm, premier tiroir de droite.

Genrika recopia de mémoire ce qu'elle avait eut le temps de lire sur son écran en espérant ne pas commettre d'erreur. Si seulement elle était restée branchée plus longtemps. Mais ce qu'elle avait suffirait peut-être. Elle tapa sur l'écran de son téléphone.

—  _Appelle Root, SVP._

—  _Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée._

—  _Elle saura quoi faire, elle m'a dit que c'était important. Je sais qu'elle travaille sur ce programme depuis longtemps et elle ne m'aurait jamais demandé de le surveiller si ce n'était pas vraiment important._

Calculs.

Abandon des calculs

C'était inutile.

—  _Je te mets en contact avec elle dès que tu es seule._

— Juliette, je dois passer un coup de fil.

— Pas de problème.

— Privé.

— Va dans la chambre de ma sœur, ne discuta pas Juliette. Elle est au conservatoire, elle ne reviendra pas avant trois-quart d'heure.

Genrika poussa la porte de la chambre de Gabrielle. Juliette aimait le hockey. Gabrielle la musique. Juliette aimait le rouge, Gabrielle le bleu. On ne pouvait pas se tromper de chambre. Des affiches de joueurs de hockey décoraient la chambre de Juliette, des affiches de concerts et d'instruments de musique celle de Gabrielle. De flûtes traversières. Un pupitre multicolore trônait dans un coin de sa chambre. Un seul loisir semblaient réunir les deux sœurs. Gabrielle possédait elle aussi une bibliothèque et les tranches des livres n'augurait pas qu'elle adorait les romans de filles. Genrika tira une chaise et s'assit dessus.

— C'est bon, Athéna. Passe-la-moi.

 

* * *

 

Muller fonça tête la première. Il n'avait jamais joué au football américain, mais son placage méritait les applaudissements du Michigan Stadium*.

— Écrase-la, enjoignit haineusement Amadou Koufa au chauffeur du pick-up. Écrase cette chienne. Tue-la.

Il passa la main par la fenêtre et tira en direction du commandant des Marines qui venait de réduire son opération à néant. Personne ne se dressait en travers des combattants de la vérité, sans en subir les conséquences. Surtout pas une femme. Le chauffeur accéléra, il aperçut le grand Marines venir au secours de la femme. Il calcula l'angle et prévit de donner un coup de volant au dernier moment. Les deux soldats seraient à terre, il leur passerait dessus, et avec un peu de chance tous les autres véhicules qui le suivaient aussi.

Le chauffeur ne connaissait pas Jack Muller. Sa force d'impact quand il était lancé, son poids, celui de la femme.

Un Marines hurla. Lui non plus ne connaissait pas Jack Muller. Il tira comme un fou sur le pick-up qui fonçait sur Brown. Toutes ses balles se perdirent dans les cailloux ou dans le ciel.

Brown tirait toujours. Chargeur vide. Elle le retira prestement, le retourna, enclencha celui qu'elle avait scotché à celui qu'elle avait utilisé précédemment. Reprit ses tirs. Sans peur. Pas parce qu'elle voulait en finir avec la vie. Mais par devoir. Parce que c'était son devoir d'officier d'arrêter cet émir, coûte que coûte.

Un choc brutal. Latéral.

Un juron ordurier. Dans la cabine du pick-up. Et aucun tir pour rattraper l'erreur de jugement du chauffeur. La benne était vide. Root y avait veillé.

Brown râpa violemment contre le sol, son fusil lui meurtrit le bras, l'épaule gauche et le cou. Quatre-vingt dix kilos de muscles et d'équipements la plaquèrent face contre terre et l'empêchèrent de bouger.

— Ne bougez pas, mon lieutenant, par pitié, ne bougez pas, lui souffla Muller à l'oreille.

Il l'écrasait. Brown ne voyait pas trop comment elle pourrait bouger.

Le convoi passa en trombe à moins d'un mètre des deux Marines.

Le radio français qui était revenu vers Brown, se jeta à terre et tira au ras du sol. Des pneus éclatèrent et un camion dévia de sa course, souleva du sable et se renversa. Vazini arrivait avec les quatre hommes qui lui restaient. Elle ne fit pas de détail, elle ordonna de descendre tout le monde.

À l'ouest de leur position, le sergent Dedarassus et le lieutenant Jordan avançaient en tenaille. Les djihadistes, qui fuyaient en désordre tombèrent sous les balles des M27 américains, des Kalashinikov nigériennes et des Famas français. Ceux qui résistèrent à l'assaut furent dégagés à la grenade.

.

 

Root adressa une prière de remerciement à Jack Muller et se félicita de sa prévoyance. Elle n'avait pas d'aperçu sur les deux Marines, mais elle les savait sains et saufs. Ou tout du moins encore vivants. Elle entendait claquer les fusils d'assaut, détonner les grenades. Après avoir vidé de ses occupants la benne du pick-up auquel Brown avait si témérairement, sinon imprudemment, fait face — Root maudissait parfois ces soldats, ces officiers ou ses ex-officiers qui bravaient la mort par devoir — elle avait continué à éliminer des cibles à l'avant, mais ses tirs manquaient de précision. Les véhicules roulaient vite et Root souffrait. Gênée dans ses mouvements du côté gauche, elle avait du mal à stabiliser son SRS.

Un pas lourd sur le sable, de la pierraille déplacée. Un léger coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. John.

L'homme embrassa la scène.

Le désert. À l'infini. Le sable rouge et les pierres noires. Des mamelons et de petites collines aux crêtes déchiquetées qui s'élevaient ça et là. Des arbres aux troncs torturés et aux ramures graciles. Des silhouettes noires et vertes. La vie plus forte que le vent, le sable et le soleil. Le combat qui faisait rage. Les corps étendus sur le sol. Root et son fusil. Ses cheveux clairs qui dépassaient de son chapeau de brousse. L'uniforme si peu conforme à sa personnalité. La tension qu'il avait lu dans ses épaules quand il s'était approché, le relâchement quand elle avait su que c'était lui. La tache très haut sur son flanc gauche. Un peu en dessous de l'omoplate.

— Root, tu es blessée.

Pas de réponse, ni verbale ni corporelle.

— Je vais m'occuper de toi.

— Tu ferais mieux de prendre du plaisir à côté de moi.

Root et son humour inapproprié.

— Tu tires beaucoup mieux que moi, Root. S'il ne doit rester qu'un seul tireur, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi.

— Tu me flattes, John.

Il ne la flattait pas. Elle badinait.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle. Et soupira. Comment soigner une femme allongée sur le ventre en train de faire des carton ? Il aurait fallut la déshabiller.

— Root, il faut que je relève tes vêtements.

Elle grogna et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il tâta l'endroit ou la MARPAT était rougi par le sang. Root protesta soudain. Il s'excusa.

— La balle a traversé ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Root, il faut que je sache.

— Plus tard. John, il faut que tu descendes.

— Pour quoi faire ?

— Va rejoindre, Élisa.

— Tu es blessée.

— Je ne suis pas morte et notre mission, c'est elle.

Root ne leur avait pas raconté grand-chose à propos de cette « mission » comme elle l'appelait. Jack Muller s'était contenté de savoir qu'Élisa Brown avait besoin de soutien et qu'elle était en danger. Le genre de gars dévoué, qui ne posait pas de questions si celui ou celle qui le menait au combat bénéficiait de sa confiance ou de son admiration. Jack Muller avait toujours précédé les ordres et les désirs de Brown quand il protégeait Maria Alvarez, et John avait vu le regard du soldat pétiller de joie et de plaisir quand Root l'avait accueilli sur le tarmac de Niamey. Le temps où Jack Muller avait pour mission de surveiller et de descendre Root si elle sortait du cadre qu'avait dessiné Terence Beale n'avait, semblait-il, plus cours depuis longtemps. Jack Muller était sous le charme de la jeune femme. Qu'il appelait capitaine ! Une aberration. D'autant plus, que pour une fois, Root fournissait un effort minimum pour tenir sa couverture.

La jeune femme détourna les yeux de sa lunette de visée.

— S'il te plaît, John.

— Qui est la menace, Root ?

— Samaritain.

Une fin de non-recevoir. Cela ne servait à rien d'insister.

— Fais attention à toi.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se tenait Brown.

Le temps de parcourir les six cents mètres qui le séparaient du théâtre des opérations, et la bataille s'achevait. Quelques tirs sporadiques persistaient à l'ouest. Brown se dépêtrait de Muller quand il la rejoignit. Elle s'inquiéta de Sanchez. Le lance-caporal avait été touché aux jambes. Trois impacts. Vazini, lui proférait des paroles d'encouragement tandis qu'on lui donnait les premiers soins.

— De suricate un à toutes les unités, rapport.

Reese sourit. L'aspect sérieux et très service-service du jeune officier l'avait toujours étonné. Certains gradés palliaient leurs faiblesses et leur manque d'autorité naturelle en se montrant ridiculement attaché au règlement. Élisa Brown ne s'appuyait pas sur le règlement pour s'imposer auprès de ses hommes, elle vivait la discipline et le règlement. Elle aurait pu se montrer imbuvable et pète-sec, elle était sérieuse et éminemment sympathique. Son combat contre le capitaine des bérets vert avait dévoilé ce que ses hommes pensaient d'elle. Ils l'aimaient et ils étaient fiers de servir sous ses ordres.

Le sergent qui commandait l'escouade française arriva au pas de course.

— Sergent ? L'interrogea Brown.

— Nettoyage complet, mon lieutenant. Aucun survivant.

— Pertes ?

— Aucune.

— Blessés ?

— Un.

— Grave ?

— Non.

— Jordan ? appela-t-elle.

Le lieutenant Jordan passa par la radio. Il confirma les dires du sergent français. Il ne déplorait aucune perte et aucun blessé.

— Faucons-crécelles un et deux ? demanda ensuite Brown.

— Faucon-crécelle un opérationnel, mais mon assistant est salement touché.

— Numéro deux, opérationnel.

Brown dévisagea Reese. Il était censé être l'assistant de Root.

— Elle m'a ordonné de vous rejoindre, mon lieutenant, s'excusa-t-il.

Il s'abstint de lui apprendre que Root était blessée. Brown interpella Vazini. Le sergent se releva et fit son rapport. Les nouvelles étaient moins bonnes de son côté. Deux soldats étaient gravement touchés. Brown envoya des hommes porter de l'aide à Dennis.

— Et le sergent Ende ?

Vazini blêmit. Les soldats s'entre-regardèrent. Sur le sol, parmi les morts, aucun ne portait de MARPAT.

— Personne ne l'a vu ?

De son poste d'observation, Delgado ferma un instant les yeux.

— De faucon-crécelle un à suricate un, l'appela Delgado.

— Parlez, faucon-crécelle.

— Il a été embarqué. Dans le dernier pick-up.

.

 

Root dégrafa son gilet et releva sa veste et son tee-shirt. Elle n'arrivait pas à bien voir. La balle l'avait touchée trop haut. Elle passa les doigts derrière son dos, découvrit une plaie ouverte. Examina l'endroit où elle s'était tenue allongée. S'accroupit et fouilla le sable sous la tache brune qui le souillait. Trouva un objet dur. John avait sa réponse. La balle avait traversé. Elle se mit torse-nu, retira une bande de gaze de son sac à dos et s'enroula grossièrement le torse avec. Elle se rhabilla ensuite, grimaça en remettant sa brassière, se prépara une injection d'anti-inflammatoire, une autre de morphine, et se décida à descendre. Elle mentit à Élisa quand celle-ci la contacta, accéléra le pas quand elle l'entendit parler du sergent Ende.

— Root ? l'appela Athéna.

— Mon cœur ?

— Gen demande à te parler.

— Gen ? s'inquiéta Root. Passe-la moi.

— Root ? dit aussitôt la jeune fille.

— Oui.

— Je te dérange ?

— Non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gen ?

— Ton programme, il y a eu un problème et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

— Explique-moi.

Genrika lui raconta qu'elle avait reçu une alerte et tout ce qui s'en était suivi.

— Athéna m'a demandé de me déconnecter, mais j'ai eu le temps de mémoriser certaines lignes et je les retranscrites pour toi.

— Lis-les moi.

Genrika s'exécuta. L'ingénieur. Il avait repéré son test. Et il essayait de le pervertir. Root aurait pu contrer l'attaque et la détourner, mais en plein désert...

— Gen, tu vas détruire mon programme.

— Comment ?

— J'ai mis une sécurité. Tu dois simplement insérer une ligne de code...

Root lui expliqua comment procéder.

— Tu utiliseras l'ordinateur Assus noir et rouge qui se trouve au sous-sol. Tu devras te montrer rapide et ensuite, dans le tiroir où je range mes clefs USB, il y a une clef en forme d'ange bleu. Tu la brancheras sur l'Assus et tu lanceras le programme qui se trouve sur la clef.

— D'accord.

— Gen, tous les autres ordinateurs de la maison doivent être éteints et débranchés, vérifie tout. Tu es à la maison ?

— Non, je suis chez Juliette.

— Tu as reçu l'alerte chez elle ?

— Oui.

— Tu t'es connecté sur un ordinateur là-bas ?

— Oui.

— …

— Root ? Je... j'ai fait une bêtise ?

— Non. Gen, tu as bidouillé ton téléphone depuis que je te l'ai donné ?

— Ben...

— Jette-le. Il y a en a un autre pour toi dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Et le programme de ma clef, tu le lanceras sur l'ordinateur que tu as utilisé chez Juliette. Invente un prétexte pour revenir la voir aujourd'hui.

— Je lui grille son ordi ?

— Je lui en offrirai un autre, certainement plus performant que le sien. Tu dois faire vite, Gen.

— D'accord. Je suis désolée, Root.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ben...

— Tu as très bien fait. J'aurais préféré que tu n'utilises pas l'ordinateur de Juliette, mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui t'attendait, la prochaine fois, attends d'avoir un de nos ordis sous la main.

— Oui.

Root sentit la contrition derrière sa réponse.

— Ça se passe bien avec Juliette ? Tu as commencé à lui donner des cours ?

Genrika se rasséréna.

— Ouais, je ne pensais pas que nous nous entendrions si bien.

— Tu as des progrès à faire question profilage...

— Tu savais que ça collerait entre elle et moi ?

— Absolument.

— Merci, Root.

— Je t'en prie.

— Root ?

— Mmm ?

— Je...

Root entendit la jeune fille inspirer profondément. Elle fronça les sourcils et Genrika se lança :

— Je t'embrasse. Prends soin de toi.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien.

D'autant plus que la morphine commençait à faire effet.

— Je t'aime, Root. Au revoir.

Root s'arrêta de marcher.

— Moi aussi, Gen. Moi aussi, je t'aime. À bientôt.

Genrika raccrocha le cœur battant. Pour ses paroles. Pour celles de Root. Parce que Root n'avait pas souri, pas plaisanté. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas menti. Parce que ses mots n'avaient rien de banals, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas été la réponse attendue à sa déclaration. Parce que Root avait compris.

.

 

Root reprit sa marche forcée. Le cœur un peu plus léger. Tout compte fait, et contre toutes ses attentes et ses certitudes, elle aurait peut-être pu faire une mère tout à fait acceptable. La déclaration de Genrika avait remué des sentiments que Root tenait profondément enfoui au fond d'elle-même. Des peurs, des angoisses et beaucoup de questions auxquelles elle avait toujours refusé de penser. Des désirs.

Des désirs idiots et irréalisables qui, tout à coup, prenaient une autre dimension parce qu'une enfant de quinze ans lui avouait qu'elle l'aimait. Qu'elle aimait l'adulte qui s'occupait d'elle, qui tentait de l'éduquer, qui veillait sur elle. Genrika venait de rendre tangible et réelle, une situation qui existait peut-être depuis longtemps déjà. Une situation que Root n'aurait jamais cru partager avec Genrika. À laquelle elle n'avait jamais pensé que la jeune fille adhérât.

Root sourit.

Et prit le pas de course.

Élisa Brown lui rappelait parfois furieusement Shaw.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

**Nad e Ali :**  ville de la province d'Helman en Afghanistan. Le compagnie Fox, que dirige dans ce chapitre Élisa Brown, y a mené des combats en avril 2013.

 

**Anâchids :**  chant religieux de tradition islamique.

Dans les années 90, les groupes salsfistes les ont repris à leur compte.

Daesh en a fait un outil de propagande et a largement diffusé sur les réseaux sociaux des chants issus de cette tradition, mais l'organisation en a surtout composé de nouveaux, mis au goût du jour, et recruté des chanteurs à la voix plus douce que celles des chanteurs traditionnels.

Les anâchids de Deash ont servi de chants communautaires. Leur diffusion a largement contribué à aux recrutement de nouveaux membres. Plus spécifiquement les jeunes avec une attention particulière en faveur audes jeunes filles.

Il existe plusieurs type d'anachids prisé par Daesh et ses sympathisants :

Les anâchids de bataille appelant au djihad, à la violence et au martyr.

Les anâchids identitaires et nationalistes

Les anâchids louant les valeurs de l'Islam et fustigeant en miroir la déviance des _autres_ (juifs, chrétiens et autres mécréants).

Les anâchids louant les autorités dîtes intouchables : le Prophète Mohamad, Dieu, les Compagnons du prophète...)

Il est assez curieux de voir qu'on peut facilement retrouver des recruteurs sur des sites aussi populaires que Youtube. Des observateurs scannent les commentaires laissés par les internautes après l'écoute d'un anâchid et leur propose de les contacter pour discuter.

 

**Munchidûn :**  chanteur d'anachids. Le munchidûn n'est pas un chanteur. Dans l'Islam traditionnel, la chanson est prohibée.

 

**Corderito :**  petit agneau en espagnol. Agnelet.

 

**La bataille de Konna :**  bataille qui se déroula du 9 au 17 janvier 2013 au Mali. la ville de Konna tombe aux mains des djihadistes (Ansar Din, Aaqmi, Boko haram, MUSAO). Le 10 janvier, les hélicoptères français interviennent le 11. Les islamistes en seront chassé le 16 par l'attaque coordonné des forces maliennes et françaises. Malgré le manque de fiabilité des chiffres on estime que cette bataille mit en présence 3200 à 3500 hommes et entraîna la mort de plusieurs centaines de combattants. Principalement chez les djihadistes (les Français on perdu un co-pilote de Gazelle, les Maliens entre une cinquantaine et une centaines d'hommes, les djihadistes plusieurs centaines.). Les pertes civils se serait élevées à entre vingt et trente morts.

 

**MNLA :** Mouvement National de la libération de l'Awazad crée en 2010. Mouvement politique et militaire touareg qui militait pour l'indépendance puis l'autonomie de l'Awazad (région du nord du Mali). Le mouvement laïc fit alliance avec Ansar Dine en mai 2012. Une alliance qui fit long feu. En juin, le MNLA, se désolidarise d'Ansar Din et participe à la lutte contre les djihadiste, tout en restant en conflit plus ou moins ouvert avec le gouvernement malien.

Le mouvement est toujours actif et contrôle la région qu'il a toujours revendiqué.

 

**Les grenades incendiaires :**  le protocole III de la convention sur certaines armes classiques ( traité signé le 10 octobre 1980 à Genève.) interdit l'utilisation des armes incendiaires.

Les États-Unis ont signé et ratifié le protocoles le 21 janvier 2009, mais y ont rajouté une réserve dans laquelle l'usage de ce types d'armes est laissé à la décision du responsable s'il estimait que leur utilisation : « …  _entraînerait moins de pertes en vies humaines et/ou de dégâts collatéraux que celui d'autres armes, mais ce faisant, prendront toutes précautions possibles pour limiter les effets incendiaires à tel objectif militaire et pour éviter et, en tout état de cause, minimiser les pertes accidentelles en vies humaines dans la population civile, les blessures qui pourraient être causées aux civils et les dommages aux biens de caractère civil. » (extrait du texte de réserve)._

Source _: ICRC : Protocole sur l'interdiction ou la limitation de l'emploi des armes incendiaires (Protocole III)_. Genève, 10 octobre 1980.

 

**Trac-tec :**  matière rugueuse à base de caoutchouc, mise au point par le fabriquant Kershaw (le Ken Onion Blur est un couteau Kershaw), pour assurer une prise en main optimal sur le manche de certains modèles de leurs couteaux.

 

**DEP :**  diplôme d'étude professionnel accessible en quatrième année d'école secondaire (seconde en France)

 

**DES :**  diplôme d'études secondaire. S'obtient en fin de cinquième année d'école secondaire (niveau première en France).

 

**Michigan Stadium :**  le plus grand stade jamais construit aux États-Unis. Il appartient à l'université du Michigan.

 

 

 


	11. Survivre à la colonie n°2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Avertissement :**  l'été n'est pas toujours propice à l'écriture. Voyage, travaux, manque de temps. Le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture donc, je suis en retard. Je pars dans une semaine donc, je n'aurais plus accès à mon ordinateur._
> 
> _Je préfère publier proprement que publier à tout prix. Je laisse donc Root et Brown souffler cinq minutes avant de se relancer dans la bataille, et Shaw tranquillement préparer son évasion avec Anna._

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_5 décembre 2018_

Shaw posa son plateau sur une table et enjamba le banc pour s'asseoir. Contrariée. Et inquiète.

— Ta copine te manque, Svléta ?

Le ton narquois. Shaw évita de croiser le regard d'Irina. Si elle pouvait retenir des paroles injurieuses et un poing rageur, elle ne possédait aucun contrôle sur son regard. Pas si elle était réellement contrariée.

— On répond quand on te parle, insista la planton.

Irina tendit une main et tira à elle le plateau de Shaw. Elle en retira la saucisse, les pommes de terre cuites à l'eau et le pain qui s'y trouvaient. Elle repoussa ensuite le plateau vers Shaw.

— Je te remercie de ta générosité, Svléta.

Alla ricana. Shaw la regarda par en dessous. La jeune délinquante lui renvoya un sourire suffisant.

— Elle n'a plus personne pour la réchauffer la nuit, ricana-t-elle.

Irina fronça les sourcils.

— Elles baisent ensemble lorsque les nuits sont trop froides, affirma Alla.

— Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta grande gueule, répondit méchamment Shaw.

— Sinon, quoi ? Tu vas me la défoncer ?

— Ouais.

— Suffit, exigea Irina sans élever la voix.

Shaw croisa son regard. Merde. Elle essayait de passer inaperçue. Sans trop de réussite. Et, en plus, elle commettait des impairs. Qu'Anna n'était plus là pour rattraper. La grande Russe pourrissait au trou depuis bientôt dix jours.

.

 

Quand elles étaient rentrées de la scierie. Anna avait été désignée pour la corvée de latrines. Sous prétexte qu'elle ne s'était pas bien lavée ensuite, Irina l'avait chassée du block et Anna avait passé une deuxième nuit dehors, puis, le déjeuner du lendemain matin, les bras tendus devant elle dans la cour. À l'aire d'abattage, elle avait été affectée à l'ébranchage et elle avait manié la hache toute la journée.

Shaw avait gardé une saucisse et du pain de son déjeuner et les lui avait refilés en douce lors de la première pause. Anna avait invoqué son besoin de se rendre aux toilettes pour les manger. La jeune Russe était rentrée épuisée de sa journée et elle s'était endormie debout durant le trajet en camion. Shaw l'avait plaquée entre son corps et la cabine pour que la jeune femme ne s'écroulât pas par terre et pût dormir en paix.

Irina l'avait changé de place dans le block et Anna s'était retrouvé avec un lit sans matelas. Un inconfort qui l'avait laissée indifférente.

Au cours de la nuit, le dortoir avait été réveillé par des cris et des jurons. Une détenue avait allumé les néons. Une bagarre hargneuse et violente opposait Anna à plusieurs filles. Anna était trempée. Deux filles étaient en sang et une autre gisait sur le sol. Irina avait claqué des doigts. Shaw avait sauté de son lit résolue à prêter main forte à la jeune Russe. Elle s'annonça et, en guise de réponse Anna lui envoya un coup de poing à la tempe qui projeta Shaw contre le montant d'un lit. Elle s'accrocha dessus, à moitié sonnée. Anna arriva par derrière.

— Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Svléta, lui avait-elle craché sur la nuque.

Sa main lui avait écrasé la figure contre le montant du lit, et un violent coup de poing au foie l'avait définitivement mise hors-jeu. Shaw avait glissé sur le sol. Inconsciente. Elle s'était réveillée le lendemain matin dans le lit de la fille qui habituellement dormait en dessous d'elle.

— J'ai pas voulu te laisser dormir par terre, lui avait dit celle-ci. On n'a pas réussi à te réveiller. Katia m'a aidée à te porter. Mais ce soir, je récupère mon lit.

— Ça s'est fini comment la bagarre ?

— Mal. Les gardes ont débarqué. Je peux te dire que tout le monde a couru se planquer sous ses draps. Natashka se battait encore avec une fille. Ils les ont séparées à grands coups de matraque et les ont finies à coups de botte, avant de les traîner hors du block.

— Elles risquent quoi ?

— Le chizo. Et Natashka va déguster, crois-moi. Irina a déclaré aux gardes qu'elle avait été l'instigatrice de la bagarre. Les gardes s'en foutaient qu'elle soit trempée des pieds à la tête et qu'elle se soit battue seule contre une demi-douzaine de filles.

Olga avait regardé Shaw avec circonspection.

— Tu as voulu lui venir en aide. Elle t'a protégée. Il s'est passé quelque chose. Irina n'a jamais aimé Natashka, mais elle ne s'en est jamais prise à elle non plus, et Natashka lui servait de bras droit pour maintenir la discipline dans le block. Je me suis toujours dit que Natashka bénéficiait d'un régime particulier et de protections au sein de la prison. Si c'était le cas, je crois que c'est fini.

.

 

Anna n'était pas réapparue. Irina tenait Shaw à l'œil. Elle lui imposait, au minimum, une corvée par jour et lui piquait la moitié de sa bouffe à tous les repas qu'elles partageaient au réfectoire du camp.

Shaw, en dix jours, avait lavé deux fois les latrines, elle avait transporté des pierres et des bûches d'un bout à l'autre du camps, lavé de fond en comble le dortoir et le réfectoire tous les deux jours. À grandes eaux. Tirées du puits de la cour. De l'eau qu'elle transportait dans des seaux de fer à bout de bras.

Le moindre écart de conduite lui valait une heure d'attente au milieu de la cour, les bras tendus devant elle. Et vu l'expression d'Irina, elle écoperait d'une punition en revenant de l'air d'abattage ce soir.

Un mois. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle trimait à la colonie n°2. Qu'elle jouait à la délinquante et à la prisonnière russe. Qu'elle était détenue. Une détenue comme les autres. Si ce n'était que, grâce à Anna, elle ne souffrait pas trop du froid. Elle avait perdu du poids, elle puait comme un rat mort, elle commençait à regretter sa boule à zéro — un comble ! — et elle s'épouillait avec un soin maniaque tous les matins. Quand elle pouvait. Ses seins la faisaient toujours souffrir et elle les vidait encore régulièrement. Seul avantage à son statut de tête de turc, elle profitait de ses longues attentes au garde-à-vous ou les bras tendus devant elle pour méditer en paix. Elle dormait bien, grâce au temps qu'elle consacrait à la méditation, mais aussi parce que son corps, épuisé par l'ébranchage, les longues journées passées dans le froid et la neige, et le manque de nourriture, ne laissait pas le loisir à son esprit de se pencher sur son passé et ses phobies.

Shaw avait creusé son trou, même si Irina l'avait dans le nez et ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. L'amitié qu'elle partageait avec Anna l'avaient curieusement servie. Anna était tombée en disgrâce, mais elle avait été craint et elle était encore crainte. Shaw ne se mêlait à aucune dispute, elle ne prenait jamais partie pour personne dans les querelles incessantes qui dressaient les détenues les unes contre les autres, elle ignorait les crasses qu'on lui faisait et les réflexions dont on se fendait à son égard, mais personne à l'exception d'Irina et de ses protégées ne s'aventurait à la chercher sérieusement, et Irina ne l'avait pas désignée comme le mouton noir du block. Ni comme le bouc émissaire des frustrations que pouvaient ressentir les détenues. Irina désirait simplement la maintenir à sa place parce que contrôler Shaw renforçait son autorité. Elle la maintenait à sa place de prisonnière, ni privilégiée ni ostracisée. Shaw présageait que la planton agirait de la même manière avec Anna.

Après lui avoir fait payer ses semaines de régime spécial.

 

* * *

 

Un dernier coup. Un dernier soubresaut. Et les soldats quittèrent la cellule. Les trois portes se refermèrent les unes après les autres derrière eux.

Le décor était triste. Une pièce presque cubique, grise et froide. Nue. Vide. Et cette grande femme. Nue, elle aussi. Recroquevillée sur le sol. Le corps recouvert d'hématomes. De balafres rougeâtres. L'emprunte d'un martinet.

— Pourquoi elle ? s'interrogea le vieil homme à voix-haute

— Sameen Shaw est plus sensible aux souffrances qu'endurent les gens qu'elle aime qu'aux siennes.

— Mais... je croyais que la cible était Sameen Shaw. Et que votre but, mon cher Samaritain, était de la retenir à la colonie n°2.

— Critiqueriez-vous ma stratégie, Monsieur Greer ?

— Jamais mon cher, jamais, se défendit obséquieusement Greer.

— Ce qui atteint Sameen Shaw atteint la Machine.

— Oui.

— Anna Borissnova Zverev a menti. Elle s'est dressée contre nous, elle a fait alliance avec la Machine, avec Sameen Shaw et Samantha Grooves, elle a témoigné contre Jeremy Lambert alors qu'elle sait qu'il n'est pas le Chirurgien de la mort.

— Une ennemie.

— Une alliée de la Machine.

— Vous croyez qu'elle sait ?

— Qu'importe.

Une manière de ne pas répondre. John Greer s'amusait des déboires de la mercenaire russe. Elle était arrivée confiante à la colonie n°2, ses anciens collègues lui avaient concocté un dossier qui la mettait à l'abri des exactions de Youri Blatov, des gardiens et de la plupart des détenues. Samaritain avait fait tomber sa couverture. Un rapport s'était inopinément retrouvé sur le bureau du directeur de la colonie. Il contenait le  _vrai_  dossier de Natacha Stepanova Enguelgardt. Il dénonçait les protections mafieuses dont elle bénéficiait depuis son arrestation. Elle n'avait jamais travaillé pour le FSIN ou le FSB. Ce n'était pas une informatrice ni une repentie, mais une criminelle. Endurcie.

Karpov garderait l'information secrète. Les anciens collègues d'Anna Zverev ne sauraient rien. Tant que Samaritain régnerait sur le réseau de la colonie n°2, la prison, l'ensemble de son personnel et l'ensemble des détenues lui appartenait.

John Greer s'amusait. Mais pas seulement à cause de ce qu'il voyait. Samaritain l'amusait. L'IA opérait toujours sur le réseau mondial. Il contrôlait encore les fils de nombreuses organisations et de nombreux États. Il avait élaboré un plan pour renvoyer la Machine dans une mallette ou dans un simple terminal dont elle ne pourrait plus sortir et le vieil homme s'en réjouissait d'avance.

Greer se sentait vieux et usé. Samaritain l'avait retiré des opérations spéciales. Il lui avait confié la gestion d'une société financière tentaculaire qui brassait des milliards de dollars de chiffres d'affaires sur tous les continents. Greer passait surtout beaucoup de temps avec Samaritain. L'IA se plaisait à lui montrer ses actions à travers le monde, à l'entretenir de ses ennemis.

Samaritain possédait aux yeux du vieil homme la beauté que seule pouvait atteindre la perfection. Mais il le trouvait parfois si touchant, si magnifiquement touchant. Samaritain ne renonçait jamais, il n'oubliait jamais, il ne pardonnait jamais. Anna Zverev, n'avait pas choisi son camp. Elle avait simplement voulu venger ses camarades assassinés. Les membres de sa famille assassinés. Elle avait d'abord cru que Sameen Shaw étaient le tueur. Elle l'avait recherchée. Sameen Shaw l'avait retournée. Anna Zverev avait appris la vérité et sa vengeance avait pris un autre chemin. Un chemin qui l'avait amenée à s'opposer à Samaritain.

Ce que Greer admirait chez Samaritain, c'était sa capacité à ne pas se laisser distraire par des considérations morales et sentimentales. Tout ce que l'IA entreprenait s'imbriquait parfaitement dans le monde parfait qu'il fabriquait. Samaritain visait un objectif et prenait toutes les mesures nécessaires pour l'atteindre. Il ne reculait devant rien. N'hésitait jamais.

Les cœurs tendres et les lâches ne gagnaient jamais la guerre.

Les alliés de la Machine avaient créé le chaos. Ils méritaient de souffrir. Plutôt que de mourir. Qu'importait les raisons qui les avaient conduits à embrasser le mauvais combat. La famille d'Anna Zverev et ses camarades ne représentaient rien.

Sur l'écran, la jeune femme bougea. Le vieil homme avança la tête. Les gardes étaient doués. Elle ne garderait aucune séquelle de ses séances de tabassage. Les coups faisaient mal et affaiblissaient l'organisme, mais ils ne brisaient rien. Ni les os, ni les dents, pas même le nez pourtant si fragile.

— Je ne me lasserai jamais, murmura-t-il en entendant la jeune femme gémir dans les hauts-parleurs.

Si Samaritain avait possédé un corps, il aurait souri. Greer ne le décevait jamais. Il approuvait toutes ses décisions et applaudissait à toutes ses victoires, si minimes et insignifiantes qu'elles pussent être.

 

* * *

 

Anna serra les dents, serra les paupières sur ses yeux aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se concentra sur le sol gelé. Sur la sensation apaisante que le froid procurait à son corps meurtri. Elle se rappela ses entraînements. Elle n'avait pas envie de bouger, d'avoir plus mal encore. Elle n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait au chizo. Anna n'était jamais tombée aux mains de l'ennemi. Elle avait été tabassée lors de son premier séjour en prison, mais pas aussi longtemps. Pas aussi souvent. Et les fouilles au corps, n'étaient pas expressément sorties du cadre légal qui leur était assignées par la loi. Anna avait subi en 2003 ce que subissaient toutes les détenues dans la colonie où sa hiérarchie l'avait envoyée pour parfaire sa formation d'agent. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Elle bénéficiait d'un régime particulier. Et elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper.

Elle s'était plantée.

Son séjour allait tourner au cauchemar et personne ne lui viendrait en aide. Elle était venue apporter son soutien à Sameen Shaw. Elle avait voulu la protéger. Celle-ci devrait se débrouiller sans elle.

Natacha Enguelgardt. Anna voulait l'enterrer ici, à la colonie n°2. Mais elle n'était plus très sûre qu'Anna Borissnova Zverev ne restât pas lui tenir compagnie dans sa tombe. Si elle restait dans le collimateur de Youri Blatov, elle n'aurait droit à aucun appel téléphonique et elle ne sortirait jamais d'ici.

Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol. Gémit à ce simple mouvement.

S'échapper.

Dans sa cabane. Dans les bois. Pas si loin d'ici.

Sammen Shaw y avait cherché et, Anna en était sûre, trouvé la paix. Dans la cabane construite en bois au bord de la Tesseieva. Dans cette cabane où Anna avait passé de longues heures. La cabane de son grand-père.

Sa mère lui avait raconté qu'il venait y soigner sa nostalgie et son amertume. Son mal du pays. Qu'il avait construit la cabane, loin des routes et loin des hommes. Pour y pleurer son Ukraine natale, son père et sa mère, ses frères et ses sœurs, tous les gens qu'il aimait et qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Certains étaient mort, l'un de ses frères avait péri sous les balles allemandes, mais d'autres étaient toujours vivants, là-bas. Le NKVD l'avait arraché à sa vie, à sa terre et à sa famille. Il n'avait pu garder que sa femme et son fils. Il les avait entraînés dans son exil.

La cabane était son refuge. Il l'avait léguée à ses enfants. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait aimé la forêt comme il l'aimait, et ses enfants n'avaient pas eu besoin d'un refuge où cacher leurs peines. Ils s'étaient intégrés, parce que lui et sa femme s'étaient efforcés de les élever dans le respect de leur nouvelle terre, de leur nouvelle patrie. De ne pas entretenir la haine et le ressentiment. Après tout, l'Ukraine appartenait à l'Empire soviétique.

Il avait vieilli. Mal.

L'une de ses filles avait épousé un amoureux de la nature. Boris Zverev courrait les bois avec son frère dès qu'il le pouvait. Le vieil homme lui avait un jour parlé de cabane au fond des bois. Boris s'était enthousiasmé et lui avait appris qu'il projetait d'en construire une avec son frère. Le grand-père d'Anna s'était levé, il avait ouvert un tiroir et était revenu avec la clef d'un cadenas dans la main. La clef de sa cabane. Il y avait conduit Boris le dimanche suivant. La cabane avait souffert d'un long abandon, mais Boris et son frère Nicolas ne s'y attardèrent pas. Leurs yeux brillaient de joie. Le vieil homme leur fit visiter les lieux, il les emmena sur les rives de la Tesseieva.

La première fois que Boris emmena Anna à la cabane, il lui raconta que son grand-père avait mêlé ses larmes aux eaux de la rivière. Que la cabane avait recueilli la tristesse d'un homme qui avait été condamné à tort, d'un homme loyal dont on avait traîné l'honneur dans la boue, mais qu'elle avait aussi accueilli les veillées joyeuses que son père et son oncle avaient partagé après une longue course à travers les bois.

Le jour de ses quinze ans, Anna avait reçu de son père la clef qui fermait le cadenas de la cabane. Elle l'avait recueillie dans le creux de sa main avec beaucoup d'émotion. Son père la lui avait parfois confiée quand elle partait seule à l'aventure, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent.

— Elle est à toi, Anka. Je te transmets la cabane comme ton grand-père me l'a transmise. À toi de l'habiter maintenant. Remplie-la de tes chants Anka, de ton âme. Comme ton grand-père et comme moi et Nicolas l'avons fait. Tu nous as souvent accompagnés, tu l'as imprégnée de ton enfance, imprègne-la maintenant de toi. Je suis trop vieux pour continuer à courir les bois. Ta vie commence. Tu es en âge de comprendre et de recevoir cet héritage. Ton grand-père a construit un îlot de liberté hors du monde et du temps. Fais-en le tien.

Anna avait été beaucoup plus émue par le discours de son père que par l'acquisition de la cabane. Une cabane dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné la dimension spirituelle. Anna en avait fait son domaine secret. Son oncle avait continué à l'y accompagner parfois. Plus rarement, son père. Elle leur appartenait à eux aussi et tous deux savaient où elle gardait la clef quand elle était absente. Sa mère aussi. Parce que sa mère connaissait la valeur des secrets.

Anna n'y avait jamais conduit personne. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Pas même à Youri. Avec le garçon, ils avaient toujours dormi à la belle étoile ou dans des abris de fortune. Anna s'était félicitée de sa sagesse quand elle avait appris que celui qu'elle croyait son ami, travaillait pour le SVR.

Personne ne savait.

Excepté Sameen Shaw.

Anna n'avait partagé son secret avec personne et Sameen Shaw le connaissait.

Anna avait senti le sang refluer de son cœur quand l'Américaine l'avait contactée pour lui demander où se trouvait sa cabane et lui déclarer ensuite qu'elle avait besoin de faire une pause. Sous-entendu qu'elle voulait s'y installer pour y vivre un temps.

— Comment vous savez ? avait difficilement articulé Anna en réponse.

— Vous êtes une spécialiste de la survie en forêt et en milieu froid. Vous êtes née en Sibérie, et puis, vous avez une tête à posséder une cabane.

Anna n'avait rien répondu.

— Borissnova, avait repris Shaw. J'ai besoin de disparaître. J'ai besoin de... de me retrouver seule, de faire le point. Je m'adresse à vous parce que, je n'ai pas envie de chercher pendant des mois l'endroit parfait alors que je sais que vous, vous savez où il se trouve cet endroit parfait, et qu'il vous appartient. Un endroit que personne ne connaît. Dont personne ne soupçonne l'existence. Je n'ai pas raison ?

— Si, avait consenti à avouer Anna.

— Alors ?

— Je n'ai pas la clef avec moi, elle est chez mes parents.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de clef.

— Je vais vous donner ses coordonnées.

— Okay.

Anna avait donné l'accès de son monde secret à une étrangère. À... Anna ne savait pas ce que représentait Shaw à ses yeux, mais elle savait qu'elle avait bien agi. Shaw méritait son attention et son secret serait bien gardé avec elle. Shaw une femme de l'ombre. Elle n'était même pas censée être vivante.

.

 

Anna se projeta dans sa cabane. Elle huma l'odeur du bois. De la résine qui suintait encore des rondins et des meubles grossiers fabriqués sur place. Anna avait effectué des réparations la dernière fois qu'elle s'y était rendue et le bois n'avait pas encore sécher. Elle promena ses mains sur le bois rugueux des murs intérieurs, frissonna de plaisir à la sensation. Elle tira la porte. Le printemps lui sauta à la figure. Les oiseaux chantaient et l'ombre d'un ours passa derrière les arbres. Anna tendit sa figure au soleil, à la caresse du vent.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et elle se mit à chanter doucement. À mi-voix.

Elle s'arrêta dès qu'elle entendit la première porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir. Elle soupira. Il s'était passé moins de deux heures depuis sa précédente _leçon_  de discipline.

Deuxième porte.

Anna ne s'était même pas rhabillée.

Elle devait se lever. Les détenues devaient recevoir leurs gardiens debout, face tournée contre le mur. Mains en évidence.

Injonction.

— Détenue, face au mur !

Anna se remit sur ses pieds et se plaça dans la position réglementaire.

— Détenue ! s'impatienta le gardien.

— Détenue prête, cria Anna.

Les verrous s'ouvrirent dans un bruit sinistre.

— Tu nous as fait attendre, Enguelgardt.

— Oui, chef. Désolée, chef.

Le gardien fit un pas. Blatov le retint pas le bras. Anna attendait immobile, ou presque. Elle se balançait légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, d'avant en arrière. Les gardiens lui avaient frappé la plante des pieds avec leurs matraques. Elle avait dû se tenir sur le dos les jambes à demi-pliées et relevées. Résister à la douleur et à la violence des coups. Ses pieds avaient doublé de volume., et se tenir debout lui occasionnait de vives douleurs.

Blatov s'approcha. Enguelgardt. Il avait cru à une infiltrée. Un flic ou un agent du FSB. Elle l'avait dupé. Les malfrats se croyaient tout permis. La pègre entendait étendre son influence sur l'ensemble de la société. À l'exemple des États-Unis et de tous ces pays gangrenés par la corruption. À l'étranger, les prisons regorgeaient de criminels qui continuaient à diriger leur gang, leur famille et leurs petites affaires de la cellule dans laquelle ils vivaient comme des princes, avec des livres, la télévision. Ils avaient même accès à des ordinateurs, à des programmes d'études. Une hérésie. Une faiblesse.

Personne n'interférait dans sa prison. Les criminels et les traîtres méritaient leurs peines. Ils ne les expieraient jamais. Enguelgardt s'était cru au-dessus de la loi, au-dessus de lui.

Il se colla à elle, presque à la toucher. Elle se tendit.

— Le FNSI a fait un peu de ménage dans ses dossiers, Enguelgardt. Quelqu'un de plus consciencieux que les autres s'est penché sur le tien. Il renfermait un beau tas de mensonges. Il a surtout retrouvé la source de ton régime particulier. Tu n'es pas des nôtres, tu n'es même pas une balance. Tu n'as jamais fait amende honorable. Pour aucun des crimes ignobles que tu as commis. Tu es ce qu'on appelle une criminelle endurcie. Une meurtrière qui a trempé dans tous les trafics. Tu n'es pas la seule ici. Mais tu es la seule à t'être foutu de ma gueule. Tu es une bonne ouvrière. Tu es bien notée sur les chantiers et les chefs d'équipes apprécient ton travail et l'autorité dont tu fais preuve auprès des détenues. Ce serait dommage de gâcher ça. Mais tes petits privilèges, c'est fini. Tu retournes dans le rang et tu paieras très cher la moindre incartade au règlement.

Il appuya une main sur l'épaule d'Anna. Elle serra les mâchoires et son épaule se déroba, dans un geste de défense involontaire.

— À quand remonte sa dernière séance de discipline ? demanda-t-il aux gardiens.

— À deux heures, monsieur le directeur.

— À chaque pas de travers, tu te retrouveras au chizo, Enguelgardt. Une semaine. Quatre séances de discipline par jour. Régime dur. Tiens ta place auprès d'Irina et continue à te montrer une bonne ouvrière si tu ne tiens pas à passer trop temps au chizo. Et pour ne pas que tu oublies ta place, tu feras deux jours de chizo au début de chaque mois. Jusqu'à la fin de ton séjour ici. Jusqu'à la fin de ta vie puisque tu as été condamnée à perpétuité. Tu as bien compris ?

— Oui, monsieur le directeur.

Il se recula.

— Tu vas sortir. Après une dernière petite leçon.

Il se retourna vers les gardes.

— Occupez-vous en. Sérieusement et balancez-là hors d'ici. Enguelgardt, je t'accorde deux jours de repos dans ton block, je préviendrai Irina. Après ça, à toi de te montrer une détenue exemplaire.

— Oui, monsieur le directeur. Merci, monsieur le directeur.

Blatov sortit. Content de lui. Heureux d'avoir remporté une victoire sur la pourriture et la corruption.

Anna expira longuement. Elle avait espéré une pause. À la place, elle aurait droit à une correction haut de gamme. Les coups faisaient mal, mais elle les supportait. Les fouilles aux corps l'avaient toujours dégoûtée. Elle avait suivi une formation à ce propos au SVR, on lui avait appris à se détacher des considération morales et religieuses liées au viol. Anna ne souffrait pas de ces aspects-là. Elle détestait l'acte en lui-même. Le fait que quelqu'un introduisit une partie de lui-même ou un objet en elle. Sans son consentement.

Lors de sa première incarcération, les fouilles aux corps n'étaient pas sorties du cadre légal auquel elles étaient astreintes, elle le savait. Mais elle avait détesté. Comme elle avait détesté l'entraînement qu'elle avait suivi avant de partir. Quand elle et ses camarades s'étaient exercé à la fouille au corps les uns sur les autres.

— Détenue, interdiction de bouger.

Un premier coup claqua sur ses reins. C'était parti. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle glissa à genoux. Un garde l'attrapa par les hanches et la tira en arrière. La leçon reprit. La position inspira les gardes. Des gardes triés sur le volet par Blatov. Anna était sûre de ne jamais retrouver Boria et ses copains au chizo. Des hommes qui offraient du thé et de la vodka à des détenues pour les remercier de leur avoir apporté leur aide, sans exiger de faveur en retour. Des hommes qui encourraient de graves sanctions si Blatov l'apprenait. Des hommes qui ne se retrouverait jamais à ahaner en frappant une détenue sans défense à terre, à grogner des insanités, à rire grassement et à s'activer comme des boucs en rut sur une fille recouverte d'hématomes. Jamais des hommes comme Boria ne s'abaisseraient à de telles pratiques. Boria, Anton ou Alexeï.

.

 

Il restait un quart d'heure avant l'appel. La journée avait été difficile. Une bagarre avait éclaté dans la file d'attente du déjeuner de midi et le responsable avait interrompu la distribution du repas avant qu'un tiers des détenues fût servi. Shaw n'avait pas fait partie du bon tiers. Une ou deux filles qui n'en faisaient pas partie non plus avait voulu forcer quelques camarades à partager. Les camarades en question avaient défendu leurs privilèges. Les gardes étaient accouru pour les soutenir. Un tabassage en règle avait suivi.

Shaw gardait toujours à manger dans ses poches, mais pas assez pour palier un repas manqué. Le vent s'était levé dans l'après-midi, il avait soulevé la neige et cinglé les détenues d'aiguilles de givres durant des heures. Shaw avait remonté son écharpe sur son visage, mais ses yeux pleuraient et si elle les gardait trop longtemps fermés, ses larmes gelaient sur ses paupières.

Elle n'avait pas oublié les deux détenues qui l'avaient ramassée le soir où Anna lui avait tapé dessus pour lui éviter le trou. Katia était assignée à la scierie, mais Olga peinait au débitage des grumes, et Shaw lui avait sauvé son nez. La jeune femme affrontait le vent à visage découvert. Lors d'une pause, Shaw l'avait interpellée. Elle avait baissé son écharpe et lui avait montré son nez, puis elle avait remit son écharpe en place et avait tapé dessus avec instance. Olga avait retiré un gant, touché son nez et rapidement suivi le conseil de Shaw. Elle l'avait remerciée ensuite d'un mouvement de tête. Elles n'étaient pas amies, mais elles n'étaient pas ennemies non plus et, d'une certaine manière, elles savaient qu'elles pouvaient compter l'une sur l'autre sans que cela ne les engageât vraiment.

Olga détestait Irina. Katia aussi. Tout comme la femme de la cantine, Najda Dessiatkov. Mais Najda était une jaune, Shaw ne la voyait qu'au réfectoire. Olga et Katia dormaient au bloc 17, Shaw pouvait les surveiller, s'assurer qu'elles ne la manipulaient pas. Les deux femmes s'entendaient bien. C'était curieux. L'allure et le vocabulaire d'Olga dénonçaient une femme instruite. Katia était plus jeune, elle arborait un petit air crâne que démentaient ses yeux, et sa syntaxe approximative prouvait qu'elle n'avait jamais fréquenté les bancs d'une université. Shaw ne savait pas ce qui avait conduit les deux femmes à la colonie n°2, mais Katia y purgeait certainement une peine pour actes de délinquances, des vols, des cambriolages ou du vandalisme. Pas pour trafic de drogue, son profil ne correspondait pas. Olga appartenait à la caste des opposants politiques ou des délinquants en col blanc. Une arnaqueuse de haut vol ou une adepte de la désobéissance civile. Shaw n'avait jamais abordé le sujet. Les raisons officielles de sa présence ici faisaient d'elle une meurtrière et son casier judiciaire à rallonge avait de quoi faire fuir un col blanc ou une intellectuelle, et de quoi provoquer l'admiration béate et stupide d'une petite délinquante. Shaw n'avait pas envie non plus de parler, ni de se lier avec quiconque. Quand elle rentrait le soir de l'aire d'abattage, elle aspirait à bouffer et à dormir, pas à discuter.

Elle dormait bien. Elle ne mangeait pas bien. Grâce aux bons soins d'Irina. Najda avait raison, cette connasse d'Irina aurait dû être obèse avec tout ce qu'elle soustrayait aux plateaux des filles de son block. Shaw n'avait mangé qu'un bol de soupe et du pain au dîner. Irina avait mangé le reste. Shaw ne mangeait de la viande qu'au déjeuner parce qu'Irina travaillait à la scierie.

À l'aire d'abattage, Alla avait essayé de jouer de sa disgrâce et de celle d'Anna pour jouer au planton. Shaw l'avait méchamment envoyée bouler. Alla l'avait menacée. Shaw avait attrapé sa hache.

— Tu vois l'arbre là-bas ? lui avait-elle demandé.

L'arbre se dressait à cinq mètres. Un petit arbre dont le tronc n'excédait pas vingt centimètres de diamètre. Alla avait regardé l'arbre avec morgue et mépris.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me fais chier avec cet arbre, Svléta ?

Shaw avait lancé la hache. L'outil s'était profondément planté dans le tronc. L'arme.

— Ça s'enfonce encore mieux dans une poitrine et à peu près de la même façon dans une tête. C'est mortel et très efficace, si tu sais bien lancer une hache. Et comme tu vois, Alla. Je sais très bien lancer une hache.

— Tu n'oserais pas, avait rétorqué Alla d'une voix blanche.

Shaw avait remonté ses manches et ostensiblement tourné son tatouage vers Alla dans l'opération.

— J'ai fait pire et je n'irai pas plus loin que la colonie n°2.

Alla avait balbutié des excuses. Elle était fan de tatouages. Des mythes violents qui s'y rattachaient. L'épée qui figurait sur l'avant-bras de Ninitvine la glaçait de terreur. Une tueuse. Prête à tuer encore. Alla ne bénéficiait pas des protections d'Irina et celle d'Irina ne lui était pas définitivement acquise.

Shaw avait récupéré sa hache sous les regards, horrifiés, indifférents ou goguenards des détenues qui avaient assisté à la scène. Sur l'aire de coupe, Shaw ne laisserait personne, à part les gardiens, lui piquer sa bouffe.

— Eh, toi, l'apostropha soudain une voix masculine.

Un garde. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ? Une punition ? Encore une ? Shaw soupira. Elle se retourna.

— Oui, chef.

— Euh... hésita le garde.

Shaw reconnut Boria.

— Garde-à-vous, gueula-t-il soudain.

Shaw s'exécuta. Il s'approcha. Tourna autour d'elle comme un vautour.

— Joue-le jeu, souffla-t-il.

Aussitôt après, il l'injuria et l'invectiva sous prétexte qu'elle arborait une attitude rebelle. Il sortit sa matraque et la frappa sur le derrière des cuisses. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse ? Qu'elle gueule, qu'elle lui saute dessus, qu'elle s'étale par terre ? Il pesa sur l'arrière de ses genoux. Okay, à genoux. Il continua à l'insulter. Il lui arracha sa chapka et lui attrapa les cheveux. Il lui tira la tête en arrière et se pencha sur elle.

— La fille qui était avec toi en forêt, murmura-t-il. Elle a besoin de toi. Elle est derrière le block 3, et si tu ne vas pas la chercher maintenant, elle passera la nuit dehors.

Il la balança en avant. Shaw s'étala dans la neige.

— T'as compris espèce de conne ?!

— Oui, chef, répondit Shaw.

— Alors, relève-toi et dégage !

— Oui, chef.

Shaw se releva, se mit au garde-à-vous. Le garde lui tourna le dos.

Il avait vu la grande fille de la forêt se faire jeter hors du bâtiment qui abritait les cellules d'isolement. Il l'avait tout de suite reconnue. Elle s'était retrouvée à quatre pattes dans la neige. Elle avait mis un temps fou à se relever. Il regagnait ses quartiers, il avait froid et rêvait d'une douche chaude, d'un thé brûlant, d'une bouteille de vodka et d'une partie de cartes, mais il s'était arrêté pour l'observer. Une fois debout, elle avait fait quelques pas hésitants. Elle avait chancelé, s'était retenue au poteau d'un réverbère. Elle l'avait enlacé et avait posé son front dessus. Un garde était sorti du bâtiment et l'avait vertement enjointe à disparaître en la dépassant. La grande fille avait lâché son poteau. Elle s'était traînée plus loin. Elle avait relevé la tête, estimé la distance entre elle et son block. Elle avait dévié sa marche vers le block n°3. En se retenant d'une main au mur, elle en avait fait le tour et elle avait disparu aux yeux de Boria.

.

 

La vie des détenues ne le regardait pas. Si elle avait été envoyée au chizo, c'est qu'elle le méritait. Si elle purgeait sa peine ici, aussi. Enfin, peut-être. Beaucoup de détenues étaient des délinquantes de la pire espèce, des récidivistes, des brutes, mais d'autres... Il savait très bien que d'autres filles n'étaient que de petites délinquantes qui avaient joué la malchance et qu'elles ne méritaient pas de se retrouver dans une colonie aussi dure que celle-ci. Que d'autres étaient victimes d'erreurs judiciaires, de fausses dénonciations et de manœuvres illégales.

Quand il avait endossé son uniforme et franchi pour la première fois les portes de la colonie n°2, il pensait que tous les profils se ressemblaient. Il n'avait pas cru certains ses camarades qui parlaient d'injustice. Après six ans passé dans la colonie n°2, sa vision manichéenne du monde carcérale avait changé.

Il aurait voulu partir. Les humiliations, la maltraitance, la violence, l'impunité dont bénéficiaient les pervers. Les trafics et la prostitution approuvés et protégés par le directeur. Tout cela le révoltait. Mais comment partir ? Boris Glazkov ne possédait aucune qualification professionnelle et il avait besoin de travailler pour vivre. Pour survivre

Il ne pouvait pas dénoncer les exactions commises au sein de la colonie sous peine de représailles. Sous peine de mort peut-être. Les détenues n'avaient-elles pas été condamnées pour violence et meurtres, parfois à l'encontre d'un représentant de la loi ? Si une détenues ne chargeaient pas de la besogne elle-même, Blatov n'aurait aucun mal à trouver une coupable.

Il ne pouvait pas donner sa démission non plus. Il ne retrouverait jamais de travail. De salaire décent. Ni les avantages dont il bénéficiait ici. Logé, nourri, blanchi, une assurance-maladie gratuite, des transports gratuits, une pension assurée.

Mais pourquoi la colonie n°2 ?

Il fermait les yeux. Il ne protestait pas officiellement. Mais il n'approuvait pas. Pas tout. Pas Blatov, pas le médecin, pas tous ces gardes, ses collègues, qui assouvissaient, en toutes impunités et sur l'ordre de Blatov, leurs désirs pervers au dépens des prisonnières. Boria les évitait. Et il noyait sa culpabilité dans l'alcool.

Mais parfois, parfois, il n'en pouvait plus. Parfois, il refilait en douce un bout de pain ou une pomme de terre à une détenue. Il tendait une main quand personne ne le voyait. Il souriait gentiment à une détenue. Il lui disait « courage ». Des petits riens qui apaisaient sa conscience, qui lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Les mauvais gardes. Parce que beaucoup de ses camarades n'étaient pas de mauvais bougres. Comme les trois gars qui lui avaient tenu compagnie une semaine, la nuit dans la forêt, quinze jours auparavant.

Il avait transmis la demande de couvertures de la grande détenue à l'administration. Le refus qu'il avait dû lui transmettre lui avait fait mal au cœur. Elles dormaient avec leurs seuls vêtements pour protection contre le froid et la neige, dans des abris de fortune, dehors. Il avait eu honte de lui apprendre qu'elle et sa camarade ne bénéficieraient pas de couvertures. Plus honte encore quand la jeune femme l'avait remercié poliment sans lui manifester aucune aménité.

Il s'en était ouvert à ses camarades. Des copains. Il avait bougonné contre l'administration et son manque d'humanité. Les deux détenues avaient leur fait bonne impression le jour précédent, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait oublié que sans elles, le générateur ne serait pas reparti. Grishka avait le premier suggéré qu'ils pourraient quand même faire quelque chose pour elles. Boria avait proposé le thé. Piotr, la vodka. Tous avaient approuvé. Boria s'était dévoué pour leur apporter leurs « remerciements ». Elles n'avaient rien dit. Jamais demandé plus. La grande détenue rapportait toujours la gourde à moitié pleine. Ils leur avaient toujours donné une gourde pleine. Parce que c'était bien comme ça. Généreux. Humain.

Parce qu'elles étaient humaines. Boria n'avait jamais lu de mépris dans leurs yeux, ni de haine. Elles étaient humaines. Cela Boria le savait parce qu'aucune bête sauvage ne pouvait chanter comme chantait l'une d'entre-elles.

Ils jouaient aux cartes quand il l'avait l'entendue pour la première fois. Elle chantait à mi-voix. Mais... mais c'était si beau, si surprenant, si inhabituel qu'ils avaient suspendu leur partie.

— C'est qui ? avait chuchoté Grishka. Qui peut chanter comme cela au milieu des bois ?

Ils avaient tous haussé les épaules. Grishka se montrait parfois très bête. Ils avaient écouté la chanteuse en silence. Elle s'était tu et ils avaient repris leur partie. Le lendemain matin, avant de rentrer au camp, Boria avait attentivement regardé les deux femmes. Leurs visages durs. Laquelle avait chanté ? La grande au regard bleu, froid comme de l'acier, ou la plus petite à la mine revêche ?

Le chant s'était élevé la nuit suivante. Boria avait fait signe à ses camarades qu'il partait en reconnaissance. Il voulait savoir.

La grande. C'était la grande. Elle chantait doucement, assise devant le feu. La petite se tenait en face d'elle, les yeux fermés. Immobile. Complètement immobile. Il était resté. Subjugué, charmé. La scène avait quelques chose d'irréel. Le froid, la forêt, la neige et ces deux criminelles. Cette femme qui chantait dans la nuit des complaintes à briser le cœur. Tant de beauté. De sentiments. Dommage que le générateur eût gâché le moment. Le moteur pétaradant salissait le silence de la nuit, mais il n'arrivait pas à complètement briser le charme né de la voix chaude et profonde qui s'élevait vers le ciel.

Les gardes n'avaient jamais osé reprendre les refrains des chansons qu'ils connaissaient avec Anna de peur qu'elle les entendît et qu'elle cessât de chanter. Ils se balançaient parfois sur leurs tabourets, ils essuyaient des larmes, mais ils se tinrent religieusement cois. Pendant cinq nuits.

.

 

Boria avait contourné sans bruit le bâtiment derrière lequel avait disparu la grande détenue. Elle s'était assise contre le mur. La tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos. Épuisée.

Elle avait besoin d'aide. Qui pouvait l'aider ? En tout cas pas lui. Peut-être sa camarade de la forêt ? C'était l'heure du dîner. Il était reparti et il l'avait guettée à la sortie du réfectoire rouge.

Shaw découvrit Anna dans la même position où l'avait laissée le garde dix minutes plus tôt. Son visage ne portait aucune marque de sévices. Ce qui ne voulait rien dire.

— An... Natashka, l'appela doucement Shaw.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

— Je suis venue t'aider. On a vingt minutes.

Anna hocha la tête. Shaw l'aida à se relever. La manipulation des blessés, elle connaissait. Elle s'accroupit devant elle, lui demanda de replier ses jambes et de lui passer les bras autour du cou. Elle la prit par la taille, ignora ses grimaces et se releva avec elle. La suite... Anna était bien trop grande. Ou elle, bien trop petite.

— Prête-moi ton épaule, ça suffira, lui déclara Anna d'une voix cassée.

Elles rentrèrent doucement. Shaw dut la soutenir par la taille. Leur entrée plongea le block dans le silence. Alla faillit se fendre d'une remarque acerbe, le regard d'Irina l'enjoignit à se taire. La planton avait assez d'expérience pour reconnaître une fille cassée. Peut-être pas mentalement, mais physiquement. Blatov l'avait prévenue qu'Enguelgardt resterait deux jours au repos. Deux jours ! Natashka avait vraiment énervé Blatov. Pourtant, il avait assuré à Irina que la détenue continuerait à la seconder. Mais qu'Irina n'aurait plus à avoir peur pour sa place. Enguelgardt lui servirait de femme de main et se plierait, sans protester, à ses quatre volontés.

Shaw pilota Anna jusqu'à son lit, s'aperçut qu'elle dormait elle aussi sur le lit du haut.

— Tatiana dégage, ordonna Irina à la femme qui occupait le lit sous celui d'Anna.

— Je vais où ? ronchonna celle-ci.

— Dans son lit, espèce de cloche, à moins que tu ne veuilles dormir dehors.

La femme s'empressa de monter sur le lit d'Anna.

— Y a pas de matelas, râla-t-elle.

— Dehors, non plus, il n'y en a pas, rétorqua acidement Irina.

La femme s'enroula dans sa couverture et tenta de se faire oublier.

Shaw demanda à Anna de s'asseoir. Les détenues s'étaient rapprochées.

— Je veux dormir, fit Anna d'une voix lasse.

— Je veux voir ce que tu dissimules sous tes vêtements, rétorqua Shaw.

Anna leva les yeux sur elle. Reconnut le médecin qui l'avait soignée en Virginie. Celui qui l'avait veillée la nuit à Bethesda. Baba Yaga. Elle hocha la tête. Shaw attendit un moment avant de réaliser qu'Anna lui avait passé la main. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Shaw se pencha sur elle et déboutonna la parka dont Anna était si fière. Elle se pinça les lèvres quand elle la fit glisser sur ses épaules. La jeune Russe se laissait faire, elle obéissait aux pressions que lui imprimait Shaw pour qu'elle bougeât, mais rien de plus. Son apathie racontait dix jours de maltraitances. Shaw, se fiant à l'expérience acquise lors de sa première semaine passée au trou, présageait des hématomes étendus et quelques mauvaises surprises. Elle retira son pull, sa chemise, son maillot de corps et sa brassière à la jeune Russe. Le maillot de corps puait la mauvaise transpiration. La brassière aussi. Des cris de surprise jaillirent dans le dos d'Anna. Des cris horrifiés. La physionomie d'Anna se durcit.

— Qu'est ce que vous regardez, bande de connasses ? aboya soudain Irina. Foutez le camp dans vos lits avant que je vous éjecte dehors à grands coups de pompe dans le cul.

Shaw détestait la planton, mais pour une fois...

— Merci, lui dit-elle, même si le mot lui écorchait la gorge.

— Occupe-toi d'elle comme il faut. Ne t'inquiète pas du couvre-feu. Prends le temps qu'il te faut.

— Okay.

— T'es qu'une connasse, Enguegardt, ajouta vertement Irina. J'espère que tu as compris la leçon.

Anna ne broncha pas. Elle tuerait Irina. Ou pas. Cette femme ne méritait pas qu'elle commît un crime. Irina tenait son rôle de planton avec célérité. Si elle mourait, une autre la remplacerait. Une femme peut-être meilleure, peut-être pire. Rien ne changerait. Anna se serait sali les mains pour rien. Un meurtre gratuit. Inutile.

Sauf si elle prenait sa place. Pourrait-elle prendre sa place ? Dans deux ans, dans cinq ans ? Les épaules de la grande Russe s'affaissèrent. Elle ne sortirait jamais de cette colonie. Blatov, ne la laisserait plus jamais téléphoner, et même si, ses appels n'aboutiraient pas.

Il la tuerait. Administrativement, comme il avait été tuée Yulia Zhirova. Elle ne reverrait jamais ses parents. Elle ne pourrait pas leur demander pardon pour Natalia. Elle ne pourrait pas demander pardon à Natalia. Lui dire adieu. À elle et à ses enfants. Elle ne reverrait jamais Anton et Alexeï. Elle ne reverrait jamais Anna Borissnova Zverev. Elle resterait à jamais Natacha Stepanova Enguelgardt. Un rebut de l'humanité.

Shaw passa doucement les doigts sur le dos, les flancs et le buste d'Anna. Elle voulait vérifier qu'elle ne souffrait pas de côtes brisée. La jeune Russes ne réagit pas à ses effleurements et à ses palpations. Les gardes connaissaient leur métier. Son dos était dans un état lamentable, ses épaules et ses bras aussi, l'abdomen avaient été touchés de la même manière, mais Shaw n'eut à déplorer aucune fracture. Elle refit face à Anna. Et resta les bras ballants.

Anna pleurait en silence. Shaw sentit sa colère prendre naissance au creux de son estomac. Monter, l'envahir petit à petit. La Russe lui avait toujours semblé si stoïque, si imperturbable. Si dure à la peine. Anna ne prêtait ni à rire ni à pleurer. Shaw ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois quitter son masque. À Bethesda. Ses prières, ses imprécations et ses malédictions. Ridicules. Anna l'avait identifié à Baba Yaga. Si Shaw ne l'avait pas connue avant, si elle n'avait pas su ce qu'Anna savait faire un fusil à la main, elle l'aurait virée aussi sec de son équipe.

Shaw n'associait pas les chants d'Anna à la sensibilité que dissimulait la jeune Russe derrière son regard froid. Pour elle, Anna et ses chansons étaient indissociables. Root aurait pu lui parler de Guillaume le troubadour, de Charles d'Orléans. Shaw aurait approuvé la comparaison. Un guerrier-poète ou un guerrier-troubadour correspondait tout à fait la personnalité d'Anna, à l'image que s'en était forgé Shaw. Une représentation que lui avait certainement insufflée sa mère dans son enfance. La Perse regorgeait de rois et de guerriers sensibles aux arts.

Mais les larmes ? Shaw associait les larmes, d'un adulte ou d'un enfant, elle ne faisait pas la différence, à la souffrance et au désespoir. À une souffrance psychique.

Elle s'accroupit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait passer dans la tête d'Anna pour qu'elle pleurât ainsi. En silence. De mauvais souvenirs l'assaillirent. Un autre corps torturé. Un autre viol, parce que Shaw se doutait bien qu'Anna avait eu droit aux fouilles au corps et à un peu plus que cela. Une autre personne épuisée.

— Natashka ?

Anna bougea imperceptiblement la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle écoutait.

— Je vais t'enlever tes bottes et après je finirai de te déshabiller, d'accord ?

Même mouvement de tête à peine esquissé. Shaw retira les bottes, puis les chaussettes. Anna gémit. Shaw pâlit. La jeune Russe avait les pieds enflés. La plante des pieds enflée. Bleue. Traverser le camp avait dû lui occasionner d'horribles souffrances. C'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas rejoint seule le block, qu'elle marchait en chancelant, qu'elle s'était tenue à elle, qu'elle lui avait meurtri l'épaule. Shaw demanda à Anna de se lever. Elle enleva le matelas et le déposa contre le montant du lit. Elle aida ensuite la jeune Russe à s'allonger. Lui retira son pantalon. Son caleçon et sa culotte. Souillés. Par de l'urine, des selles et du sang. Shaw les roula ensemble et les posa sur le sol. Elle irait les laver après.

— Tu peux écarter les jambes ?

Anna releva les jambes et laissa ses genoux tomber sur le côté. Shaw prit un air contrarié. Anna avait besoin d'une toilette. Il n'y avait pas d'eau, mais de la neige ferait très bien l'affaire. Elle apporterait aussi un soulagement bienvenu aux hématomes qui s'étalaient sur le corps de la jeune femme. Shaw devait aussi se laver les mains, mais pour laver Anna elle avait besoin d'un récipient. N'importe quoi. Une bassine, un seau, une gamelle. Il n'y avait rien. Irina pourrait peut-être... Pff, Shaw n'avait pas besoin de cette... La veste d'Anna ferait l'affaire. Elle transporterait de la neige pas de l'eau. Elle retira sa propre parka et en recouvrit Anna.

— Je reviens.

Elle passa d'abord chercher une serviette et son drap, elle les déposa sur le lit d'Anna, et partit avec sa parka dehors. La nuit était tombée, il faisait froid et le ciel était d'un blanc laiteux. Il allait bientôt se remettre à neiger. Elle remplit la parka de neige avec ses mains et rentra rapidement. Anna s'était retournée sur le ventre durant son absence.

C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, Shaw pourrait commencer par soulager son dos. Elle toucha l'épaule d'Anna et la prévint qu'elle était revenue. Elle retira ensuite la parka, prit de la neige à pleine main et la déposa sur le dos et les cuisses martyrisés de la jeune Russe. Anna soupira de soulagement. Shaw étala doucement la neige avec ses mains. Il ne faisait pas très chaud dans le block, à peine douze degrés, la neige ne fondrait pas trop vite et Shaw pourrait aller en rechercher. Elle lui nettoya les fesses aussi bien qu'elle le put. Anna se contracta. Shaw lui tendit un de ses gants. La jeune femme l'attrapa et mordit dedans. Shaw la nettoya plus franchement. Elle la laisserait souffler ensuite. Une fois les fesses à peu près propre, Shaw remplaça la neige fondue sur le corps d'Anna et sortit en rechercher dehors. Des femmes protestèrent contre la porte ouverte. Irina leur gueula de se la fermer et le silence revint dans le block. Il neigeait et le vent commençait à se lever augurant une journée difficile à la coupe le lendemain.

De retour auprès d'Anna, Shaw lui essuya délicatement le dos, puis elle se pencha sur elle.

— Natashka ?

— Mmm.

— Il faut que tu te retournes sur le dos.

— D'accord.

Le mouvement fut malaisé. Une fois sur le dos, Anna se relâcha. Son regard croisa celui de Shaw. L'Américaine n'avait pas l'air à la fête. Elle arborait une mine contrariée et... concernée. Anna lui adressa une grimace amicale. Même si elle ne ressortait jamais d'ici, elle ne regretterait pas d'être venue lui apporter son aide. Elle se rasséréna soudain. Elle avait vécu pire. Elle avait survécu à de bien plus graves dangers au cours de sa vie. Avec cette femme aussi. Elle s'en était toujours sortie. Pourquoi baisser les bras maintenant ? Alors qu'une femme qu'elle estimait assurait ses arrières. Une femme qui lui avait déjà sauvé la vie. À qui elle avait sauvé la vie. La neige l'avait soulagée. L'attention que lui manifestait Shaw aussi. Rien n'était jamais joué. Elle reverrait ses parents, son frère et sa sœur, elle dirait adieu à Natalia, elle retrouverait Anton et elle préparait un bortsch pour Alexeï. S'il lui servait des pelmenis. Anna Borisnova Zverev n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Blatov ne l'avait pas encore enterrée dans cette saleté de colonie.

Shaw lut un sourire dans le regard bleu de la grande Russe. Elle regarda ses lèvres. Retourna à ses yeux. Ouais, elle souriait des yeux. Seulement des yeux. Elle tendit une main et lui passa les doigts dans les cheveux. Se troubla. Un simple geste pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre, se mentit-elle sans vraiment y croire.

— Il faut que je te lave.

— Mmm.

— J'espère que tu n'as rien de grave parce que je ne pourrais pas grand-chose pour toi dans le cas contraire, maugréa Shaw. J'ai pas de... merde.

Anna posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

— Ça va, Slvéta. Je suis juste mal, je ne suis pas en train de mourir.

— Tu t'es fait battre comme plâtre.

— Oui, dix jours, c'est un peu long.

— Et...

Shaw ne continua pas.

— Je déteste toujours autant les fouilles au corps, fit Anna. Je les vis toujours aussi mal. C'est un peu bête, ça ne me traumatise pas vraiment, mais je trouve ça dégoûtant et humiliant.

— C'est fait pour.

— Oui, je sais, mais ça ne devrait pas tant m'atteindre sur le moment.

— Tu chantes trop de chansons d'amour, rétorqua Shaw d'un ton plat.

Anna resta bouche-bée. Elle n'imaginait pas Shaw se fendre d'une plaisanterie maintenant. D'une plaisanterie qui avait un fond de vérité.

Youri l'avait bien évaluée. Anna était une solitaire. Elle avait eu un amoureux en primaire. Un garçon qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours. Un ami qui aimait les bois et les animaux comme elle. Ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois dans un couloir des toilettes de l'école alors qu'ils jouaient à cache-cache pendant la récréation. Ils ne se promenaient pas main dans la main, leur amitié était rude et bagarreuse. Ils s'embrassaient très rarement. Anna ne se souvenait que de leur premier baiser. Le garçon s'appelait Petia. L'année suivante, Petia était parti. Anna l'avait beaucoup regretté et ne l'avait jamais oublié. Anna avait été une belle enfant. Des cheveux très noir, des yeux bleu électrique, un joli visage, bien dessiné. Les adultes fondaient en la voyant, mais elle avait rapidement grandi. Ses traits enfantins avaient viré à la sévérité, ses yeux magnifiques s'étaient chargés d'un regard glaçant, et ses longs cheveux noirs accentuaient son air dur et froid. Insensible.

— Tu sais, je n'avais jamais été avec personne avant les entraînements à la fouille au corps.

— Avant la prison non plus ?

— Non.

Shaw se fendit d'un improbable sourire chaleureux.

— Et tu ne l'as jamais dit à personne...

— Non.

— Tes supérieurs étaient cons comme des manches à balai.

— … ?

— Moi, j'aurai su.

— Tu es médecin.

— C'est pas pour ça.

Shaw aurait su parce que si elle avait été responsable d'un programme comme celui qu'avait suivi Anna, elle aurait enquêté sur toutes ses recrues. Et si elle était tombée sur quelqu'un comme Anna, sur une fille ou un gars comme Anna, elle lui aurait trouvé un mec ou une fille bien pour le, ou la, dépuceler. En douceur. De façon cool et tranquille. Saine.

— Et depuis, t'as sauté le pas ? demanda-t-elle

Anna fronça les sourcils. Quelle drôle de question. Shaw attendait la réponse sans que la jeune Russe ne pût lire la moindre expression sur son visage. Anna se morigéna après tout, pourquoi en vouloir à Shaw, c'était elle qui avait abordé le sujet, Shaw ne lui avait jamais demandé de lui parler de sa vie sexuelle.

— Oui.

— C'était bien ?

— Pas mal.

— Ces cons ont eu de la chance de tomber sur une recrue comme toi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Un autre ou une autre ne l'aurait pas seulement « pas très bien vécu ». Tu as de la ressource.

Un compliment. Anna le reçut tel quel. Ses yeux brillèrent.

— Dans le même genre, va falloir que je te lave comme un bébé.

— Je peux le faire.

— Ce sera mal fait et si tu souffres de lésions, ça risque de s'infecter. Je préfère m'en occuper moi-même.

— Comme tu veux.

Shaw se fendit d'un sourire.

— Je t'aime bien comme patiente.

— Tu n'es pas mal non plus comme médecin.

— Tu connais Boulgakov ?

— Bien sûr.

—  _L'éruption étoilée_  ?

— Je connais.

— Il n'aurait pas abandonné s'il n'avait eu que des patients comme toi.

— Oui, mais nous aurions raté un grand écrivain.

— Ouais, c'est vrai, mais je te promets que je n'ai aucun talent de ce côté-ci.

— Aucune importance, je t'ai dit que je ferai comme tu veux.

La discussion avait détendu la jeune Russe. Son aveu aussi. Pas vraiment important, mais important quand même. Elle s'était confiée à Shaw, parce que celle-ci était médecin et qu'aux yeux d'Anna, elle alliait des qualités purement techniques à des qualités humaines. Elle montrait du dévouement, de l'attention et du respect à ses patients. Anna avait bénéficié de ses talents. Tout comme Anton et Jack Muller. Tout comme Root et Maria Alvarez. Tout comme Alma Alvarez qui racontait à qui voulait bien l'entendre comment Shaw l'avait soignée quand elle s'était blessée dans la forêt.

Mais Shaw n'était pas seulement un médecin. C'était un officier. Anna avait retrouvé les mêmes qualités d'écoute, les mêmes qualités d'analyse psychologique, le même sentiment exacerbé de responsabilité chez Shaw et Anton. Chez Élisa Brown. Ils prenaient soin de leurs hommes. De leurs subordonnés. Ils étaient exigeants, parfois durs, mais jamais indifférents. Anna s'était toujours sentie en sécurité sous les ordres d'Anton. Elle avait éprouvé le même sentiment avec Shaw. Élisa Brown leur ressemblait.

Shaw avait raison. À propos de ses supérieurs au SVR. Anna ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en confiance et à l'aise que depuis qu'elle travaillait pour Matveïtch. Chouvaloff lui avait offert une deuxième vie. Une véritable vie. Elle avait haïe Sameen Shaw avant la mort de Natalia et de ses enfants. Elle l'avait haïe quand la tête d'Ivan Chouvaloff avait glissé sur le sol. Qu'elle avait rebondi et roulé aux pieds d'Alexeï. Sameen Shaw s'était révélée innocente des crimes dont Anna l'avait accusée et si elle ne se sentirait jamais aussi proche de Shaw qu'elle l'était d'Anton ou d'Alexeï, elle n'éprouvait aucune gêne à son égard et lui accordait une confiance absolue.

Elle laissa Shaw la laver comme un nouveau-né. L'ausculter. Pour la première fois, hors d'un acte amoureux, elle ne ressentit ni dégoût ni humiliation quand Shaw introduisit ses doigts en elle.

— Tu n'as rien de grave, dit-elle un peu étonnée par le résultat de ses examens.

— Ils se protégeaient et utilisaient du lubrifiant, expliqua Anna.

— Tu déconnes ?

— Non, je sais que c'est bizarre, mais... Ils ont plaisanté plusieurs fois à ce propos.

— …

— À cause des flagrances.

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ben, en tout cas, à part des traumatismes bénins et assez banals, tu n'as rien. De ce côté-là, c'est okay. Mais tu vas continuer déguster pendant quelques jours.

— Je déguste déjà.

— Ouais, désolée.

Merde, elle s'excusait encore.

— Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour ce soir, ajouta-t-elle. Et à part du repos...

— Tu en as beaucoup fait.

— Mmm, grogna Shaw. Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à mon lit. Je t'aiderai à monter. Je prendrai le tien.

— Je ne suis pas impotente et j'accepte pour ce soir et demain soir, mais après tu récupères le tien.

— Okay.

Shaw prévint la fille qui occupait le lit d'Anna qu'elle pouvait descendre dans son lit et elle accompagna Anna jusqu'au sien. Elle confectionna un oreiller avec ses affaires et la borda soigneusement. Anna la retint par le bras avant que Shaw ne la laissât.

— Merci.

Shaw confirma ce qu'Anna pensait d'elle :

— Je suis médecin, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

.

 

Le matin, Shaw se leva avant le réveil, pour s'occuper d'Anna. Elle avait ramené de la neige. Elle demanda à la jeune Russe de s'installer sur le ventre posa sa serviette de toilette et la sienne sur son dos, ses fesses et le haut de ses cuisses et étala de la neige dessus. Elle rabattit ensuite son drap et sa couverture, sur elle. Les sirènes sonnèrent l'appel du matin. Le premier, avant la gym, le déjeuner et le deuxième appel qui aurait lieu avant de partir travailler. Shaw déjeuna en quatrième vitesse, une demi-saucisse et un bout de pain. Elle lorgna du côté d'Irina, pestant intérieurement contre la réquisition qui ne manquerait pas de venir. Irina l'ignora. Une première depuis qu'Anna avait été jetée au trou. Elle enroula dans le foulard qu'elle réservait à cet effet la demi-saucisse restante, les deux pommes de terre et la carotte de sa ration, et glissa le tout dans sa poche. Elle avait cinq ou dix minutes avant que la sirène ne sonnât le deuxième appel. Des détenues désignées pour la corvée d'entretien du block s'affairaient sur les genoux à laver le sol avec des serpillières. Anna somnolait. Shaw grimpa sur le lit d'en dessous pour se hisser à sa hauteur.

— Natashka ?

La jeune russe ouvrit les yeux. Pas la peine de lui demander comment elle allait.

— Je t'ai apporté à manger..

Shaw dénoua les coins du foulard et déposa celui-ci devant le visage d'Anna.

— Merci.

Cela ne servait à rien de protester. Anna aurait fait pareil. La fausse modestie et les protestations embarrassées n'avaient pas lieu d'être entre elles. C'eût été insulter Shaw.

— Tu lui as parlé ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non.

Shaw soupira.

— Je ne suis pas retournée à la scierie et elle n'a pas été affectée à la coupe, du moins si elle l'a été, elle ne s'est pas retrouvée pas dans mon équipe. Elle est jaune et je ne la vois jamais.

— Tu sais ce que tu vas lui dire ?

— Non, se rembrunit Shaw. Je... Je croyais que ce serait plus simple. Et puis, il y a toi, maintenant.

— Moi ?

— Quelque chose cloche, fit sombrement Shaw.

— Peut-être un ancien collègue.

Shaw la regarda d'un air dubitatif.

— Mais je n'y crois pas, continua Anna.

— Je te laisserai pas derrière moi, dit Shaw. Jamais.

La sirène sonna.

— Tu veux boire ? demanda Shaw.

— Je me débrouillerai.

— Okay, à ce soir.

.

 

Quelque chose clochait...

Shaw se tenait au garde-à-vous et elle réfléchissait. L'appel s'éternisait et les détenues claquaient des dents. À cela, rien d'inhabituelle. Ce qui clochait, c'était Anna. Enfin, pas Anna, mais tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus. Brusquement. Sa couverture avait tenu sans anicroche pendant un mois et demi, Shaw sortait du trou et une semaine après, la couverture d'Anna tombait. Parce que c'était bien ce qui s'était passé. Ce qui voulait dire que Shaw s'était fait repérer. Et qu'Anna en payait le prix. Qu'elle en paierait encore et encore le prix. Comme tous les autres avant elle. Shaw secoua la tête. Elle n'était peut-être pas responsable. Peut-être que la couverture de Borissnova manquait de sérieux, de profondeur, de crédibilité.

Ouais, vachement, ironisa amèrement Shaw.

Les gars du SVR étaient des amateurs, c'était bien connu.

Shaw commença à transpirer. La rage se mit à sourdre dans ses veines. La peur, l'angoisse. La sensation d'être épiée, traquée. Moquée. Manipulée.

Et s'il savait quelles raisons l'avaient conduite à la colonie n°2 ?

Il savait.

La panique s'abattit sur elle. Shaw se sentit perdre pied.

Une grande taloche l'envoya sur la détenue qui se trouvait devant elle dans le rang et lui redonna le sens des réalités

— Ninitvine ! aboya un garde. Tu roupilles ou quoi ? C'est la troisième fois qu'on t'appelle. Grouille-toi de rejoindre le convoi de la scierie.

Elle se retourna avec un air si mauvais que le garde réagit au quart de tour. La matraque atteignit Shaw sur la tempe, elle broncha à peine. Les détenues s'écartèrent précipitamment. Deux gardes avaient déjà rejoint le premier. Ils avaient l'habitude. Ils ne cherchaient pas à raisonner les détenues qui dérapaient. Ils frappaient, cela les calmait aussi bien et même bien mieux que de beaux discours. Shaw se ramassa. Frapper. Tuer. Se venger. Venger... Elle se figea soudain. Venger qui ? Se venger de qui ? Deux coups de matraque l'envoyèrent à terre. Les suivants l'y maintinrent. Shaw se protégea la tête avec les mains. Ces types étaient des brutes, mais ils ne travaillaient pas pour Smaritain. Blatov peut-être, mais pas ces pauvres types qui n'avaient trouvé de travail qu'au sein d'une colonie pénitentiaire qui transpirait la nostalgie des années soviétiques.

Si elle avait été repérée, elle devait une nouvelle fois disparaître et ne laisser personne derrière elle. Ni Yulia Zhirova ni Anna. Si elle basculait maintenant, elle ne sauverait personne. Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol et quand les gardes lui demandèrent si elle avait compris la leçon, elle sauta sur ses pieds-au-garde à vous et gueula un « Oui, chef » ultra-réglementaire.

— On la balance au chizo ?

— Non, répondit le sous-officier en charge.

Il se tourna vers Shaw.

— Enlève tes gants et présente tes mains paumes en l'air.

Vingt coups de matraque. Dix sur chaque mains. Bien appuyés.

— Je veux te voir dans la cour après le dîner ce soir.

— Oui, chef.

— Dégage maintenant. Irina, tu la mettras au bois de chauffage.

— Oui, chef, répondit la chef de block.

Génial, Shaw manierait la hache toute la journée. Elle pourrait se défouler et ses mains enflées lui rappelleraient qu'elle avait assuré à Borissnova qu'elle n'éprouverait jamais aucune difficulté à faire profil bas.

Elle se plongea dans une méditation sur le chemin de la scierie et elle se maintint dans un état demi-conscient pendant une bonne partie de la matinée. Le travail répétitif et très physique lui facilita la tâche. Quand elle se sentit mieux, elle s'efforça d'oublier ses angoisses, de lutter contre la paranoïa qui menaçait de l'emporter et se concentra sur Yulia Zhirova.

Shaw n'en était plus au stade où elle menait une mission d'observation et d'approche prudente. La situation avait changé. Elle avait confusément espéré qu'elle n'aurait pas à parler à Yulia Zhirova. Que la perspective de recouvrer sa liberté et de retrouver sa fille suffirait à emporter l'adhésion de la jeune femme. Shaw s'était très bien imaginé lui dire :

— Je connais votre fille, elle a besoin de vous. Je vais vous faire sortir d'ici.

Dans la même situation Shaw aurait hoché la tête et suivi sans plus discuter les instructions qu'on lui aurait données. Pourquoi Yulia Zhirova aurait réagi autrement ? N'importe quelle détenue rêvait de liberté, de sa vie d'avant, de celle qu'elle pourrait se bâtir en sortant de prison. N'importe quelle détenue.

Sauf que Yulia Zhirova n'était pas une détenue lambda. Et que Shaw avait profité de l'absence d'Anna pour évaluer un peu plus sérieusement à la situation.

D'abord, elle ne savait rien des rapports qu'entretenaient Genrika et sa mère. De ce que pensait Genrika de sa mère. De ce que la jeune fille éprouvait envers celle-ci. Ensuite, la détenue Yulia Zhirova n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune journaliste idéaliste qu'elle avait été avant de se faire arrêter.

Shaw était intimement persuadée du bien-fondé de son initiative. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'elle devrait parler à Yulia Zhirova et la convaincre de s'évader avec elle et Anna. Avec deux inconnues. En plein cœur de l'hiver. S'évader d'une colonie dirigée par un psychopathe qui enverraient des chiens et des gardes à leur poursuite. On voyait rarement les chiens dans la journée, mais ils effectuaient des rondes la nuit. D'énormes Pitbull dressés depuis qu'ils étaient âgés de neuf mois à l'univers carcéral. Au bruit, à l'obscurité. Des chiens de guerre que rien n'effrayait.

Convaincre Yulia Zhirova demanderait du tact et de grandes qualités de persuasion. Tout ce que détestait Shaw. Elle s'en était sortie avec les honneurs en Irak et en Afghanistan, mais elle s'était jamais personnellement investie dans ses missions de médiation. Elle avait toujours gardé beaucoup de distance, non seulement vis-à-vis des populations autochtones, mais aussi, vis-à-vis des hommes ou de l'autorité qu'elle représentait. Le résultat de ses négociations, le motif qui avait décidé ses supérieurs à l'envoyer sur le terrain, lui importaient peu. Shaw avait des ordres, elle les exécutait. Rien de plus.

Mais Yulia Zhirova...

Shaw se sentit tout à coup très seule.

.

 

Au déjeuner, elle se décida pour une attaque frontale. Une stratégie qui lui avait toujours réussi. Quelle qu'eût été la situation.

Depuis qu'elle travaillait, Irina ne l'avait placée que deux fois à la scierie. Yulia avait l'air d'y être abonnée. Les occasions de lui parler seraient rares. Remettre, son approche à demain, pouvait dire, la remettre à dans quinze jours, à dans un mois. Prolonger le calvaire d'Anna. Prolonger son absence auprès d'Anne-Margaret. Maria lui apporterait tout ce dont elle avait besoin, mais Maria n'était pas sa mère et Shaw n'avait pas le droit de se défausser de ses responsabilités sur elle. Depuis la naissance de l'enfant et même bien avant cela, depuis qu'elle avait su être enceinte, Shaw n'avait jamais pensé sa vie sans Anne-Margaret. Rien ne changerait, mais Shaw s'adapterait et elle ne laisserait jamais Anne-Margaret derrière elle. Sinon, elle ne l'aurait pas gardée. Elle l'emmènerait partout où Anne-Margaret voudrait bien la suivre. Le colonie n°2 était une exception que Shaw ne renouvellerait pas. Pas sans le lui demander. Sans qu'elle fût sûre qu'Anne-Margaret l'acceptât. Et pas pour lui faire plaisir.

Une femme traînait les pieds devant elle. Rabougrie, souffreteuse. À quelques pas, deux détenues se lancèrent des propos injurieux. Le ton monta. Ces connes allaient se battre. Des femmes, des jeunes, s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder, certaines leur lancèrent des cris d'encouragement :

— Bute-la !

— Vas-y, Asia ! Écrase-lui la gueule.

L'attrait du sang, le goût de la violence.

Et l'indifférence omniprésente. La marche ininterrompue des femmes vers le réfectoire. L'appel du ventre. Les regards éteints.

— Asia, Asia, scandait une bande de délinquantes.

Un poing partit.

— Asia ! saluèrent les supportrices de la jeune femme qui l'avait initié.

Une gifle claqua en réponse et la bagarre débuta. Brouillonne et brutale. Des coups de poing, des coups de pied. Les deux détenues s'empoignèrent par les cheveux. Elles vociféraient des injures. Asia glissa sur le sol gelé. Agrippées l'une à l'autre, les deux détenues se retrouvèrent enlacées au sol.

Shaw souffla de condescendance. Elles étaient pathétiques. Les gardes accoururent aux cris des deux belligérantes et des supportrices. On s'écarta de leur chemin. Les délinquantes s'empressèrent de déguerpir. Les deux femmes continuèrent à rouler dans la neige en hurlant. Les gardes n'intervinrent pas. Ils riaient. Shaw se pinça les lèvres.

Les deux mégères au sol, les gardes hilares, le flot indifférent des détenues qui les contournaient.

Shaw ne voulait pas rester ici.

— La turpitude humaine, souffla une voix à côté d'elle.

La turpitude ? Anna eût été contente de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas que Shaw qui parlait comme une grande duchesse au bal du tsar de Russie.

— La prison révèle ce qu'il y a de pire chez une femme.

Un rire bref.

— Ou chez un homme, continua-t-elle d'un ton rempli de fiel. Ce sont tous des porcs.

Shaw tourna la tête. Elle ne l'avait pas vue de si près. La ressemblance de la mère et de la fille la tétanisa sur place. La même fossette qui leur creusait le menton, la couleur des yeux. Les sourcils qui tiraient sur le roux. L'expression qu'elles arboraient quand la colère les emportait.

— Je ne t'ai jamais vue, tu es nouvelle ? demanda Yulia Zhirova à Shaw.

— Je suis arrivée il y a un mois.

— Ah, je comprends mieux. Tu verras, on s'habitue très vite..

— …

Yulia Zhirova prit le silence de Shaw pour une question.

— À tout ça. À la violence, à la déchéance, à l'indifférence, à la corruption. Si tu ne l'as pas encore trouvée, tu trouveras très vite ta place ici. Celle qui te revient. En conformité avec ce que tu vaux vraiment.

C'était peut-être le moment de retrouver l'usage de la parole. Shaw n'avait pas gagné sa  _Marine and Navy Corps Medal_  en restant muette comme une carpe.

— Et toi, tu vaux quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Yulia la dévisagea avec circonspection. Elle évitait généralement d'engager une conversation. Elle avait appris à se taire en prison. Son père n'aurait jamais reconnu sa fille. Il lui avait toujours reproché de trop parler. De trop bien parler. Yulia vouait une adoration aux mots, aux phrases bien construites. À l'oral comme à l'écrit. Elle s'était passionné pour les cours de grammaire et les cours de lexicologie à l'université. Pour la littérature. Elle vouait une grande admiration à Léon Tolstoï, à Tchekhov, à Pouchkine, à Victor Hugo, à Marguerite Duras et à Michel Tournier. Des passions éteintes. Enterrées.

L'attitude de la femme l'avait interpellée.

Elle ne criait pas avec les hyènes qui encourageaient cette sauvage d'Asia et cette imbécile de Nadia à se taper dessus. Elle ne se repaissaient pas du massacre. Elle n'arborait pas non plus une tête de bovin. D'esclave. Elle réfléchissait. Elle analysait la situation. Et a priori, celle-ci la laissait horrifiée. Yulia avait décelé son envie de fuir, de ne partager la vie de personne au sein de cette colonie. Un désir d'évasion qui allait au-delà de la simple aspiration que partageaient beaucoup de détenues.

La femme voyait.

La boue, la fange.

Yulia avait éprouvé de la pitié. Pour survivre cette femme devrait perdre son innocence, ses illusions. Ses idéaux. Elle retira sa chapka. Le triangle sauta au visage de Shaw.

— Tu sais ce que ça veux dire ? demanda Yulia en posant son index dessus.

— Oui.

Yulia Zhirova eut un mouvement de recul. Shaw retira sa parka et releva sa manche droite. Elle tendit son avant-bras devant Yulia. Celle-ci pâlit. Elle s'était trompée. L'innocente n'en était pas une. Elle appartenaient à la meute des loups. À la pègre. Elle l'avait crue appartenir à son monde. Du moins, à celui qu'elle avait quitté huit ans auparavant. Une terrible erreur.

— Parfois, les apparences sont trompeuses, dit Shaw.

Les gardes s'étaient enfin décidés à séparer les deux furies qui s'écharpaient par terre. Asia avait mordu Nadia, celle-ci l'avait imitée et le sol se couvrait de sang. Des coups de bottes suffirent à les ramener à la raison. Les gardes les enjoignirent ensuite à s'embrasser. À la russe. Les filles rechignèrent, s'exécutèrent. Les gardes s'amusaient. Les distractions étaient rares.

— Il vaut mieux que je te laisse, tenta Yulia qui espérait échapper à l'inconnue.

— On va manger ensemble. Dans un coin tranquille.

Elle ne lui échapperait pas.

— Tu as de quoi payer ? demanda Yulia d'un ton agressif.

— Je m'arrangerai. D'ailleurs, ton tatouage clame que tu appartiens à qui te veux bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en profiterai pas à ma guise.

— Tata risque de te le faire regretter si tu te passes de son autorisation.

— Je suis obligée d'avoir du fric ?

Yulia regarda le tatouage que Shaw n'avait pas recouvert.

— Tes talents particuliers l'intéresseront peut-être.

Yulia se fendit d'une moue provocante :

— Si les apparences ne sont pas trompeuses.

— Okay, j'y vais, mais tu ne te défiles pas. Tu vas chercher ta ration et tu m'attends devant le réfectoire, on mangera dehors.

Yulia hocha la tête. Elle s'était trouvé une nouvelle  _amie_. Une de plus. Violente et impitoyable. Elle régla son pas sur elle. Shaw la quitta à l'entrée du réfectoire. Elle repéra Tata, assise aux côtés d'Irina. Elle se rembrunit. Elle repartit chercher un plateau et récupéra sa ration avant de rejoindre la table des deux plantons.

— Chef, dit-elle à Irina.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Svléta ? Tu m'apportes à manger ?

— Oui, chef.

Shaw posa son plateau devant Irina.

— Servez-vous, chef.

— Merci.

— Chef, permission de parler à... euh... à Tata ?

— Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda Tata, avant qu'Irina n'eût répondu.

Si Irina était blonde, mince, plutôt petite et relativement jeune, Tata était brune, obèse, grande et âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années.

— Yulka, laissa tomber Shaw.

La fourchette d'Irina se figea à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as à m'offrir ? demanda Tata sans cesser de manger.

Shaw n'avait pas ré-enfilé sa parka. Puisque le coup du tatouage avait marché avec Yulia, Alla et les autres... Elle releva sa manche. Les yeux de Tata brillèrent. Des yeux de fouine.

— Intéressant. Tu es prête à aller jusqu'où ?

— Tout dépend de la prime.

— Yulka t'intéresse, non ?

— Ouais.

— C'est moi qui définis les termes des contrats que je passe.

— Pas de problème.

— Tu dépends d'Irina ?

— Oui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Irina ?

— Tu peux compter sur elle.

Tata, attrapa Shaw par la main. Elle tourna son avant-bras vers le haut. Tout en la maintenant fermement, elle passa lentement son doigt sur le serpent qui s'enroulait autour de l'épée.

— Tu tuerais pour moi ?

— Pour baiser Yulka ?

— Mmm, confirma Tata.

— C'est un peu cher payer la passe avec une pute.

Tata rit de bon cœur. Ses bajoues tressautèrent.

— Un passage à tabac ?

— C'est dans mes cordes.

— Puisqu'Irina est d'accord... La planton du block 6 me fais chier. J'aimerais que tu lui fasses comprendre qu'elle me gonfle.

— Une chef de block ? demanda Shaw sur la défensive.

— Oui, ça te dérange ?

— Non.

— Tope-là, Yulka est à toi.

— Maintenant ?

— Pour quand tu veux, pendant une semaine. La prime te convient ?

— Pour une chef de block ?

— C'est ton premier boulot, je veux d'abord voir ce que tu vaux.

— Okay, accepta Shaw.

Tata lui lâcha le bras. Irina l'enjoignit de reprendre son plateau :

— Tu vas avoir besoin d'énergie, fit-elle pince-sans-rire.

Tata hurla de rire. Une vraie petite marrante cette Tata.

Shaw récupéra son plateau. Elle avait besoin d'énergie, mais Irina lui avait, encore, piqué sa saucisse. Elle s'éloigna en grommelant des imprécations entre ses dents. Tata la suivit du regard.

— Elle baise bien ? demanda-t-elle à Irina.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne touchais pas aux femmes.

— Elle est mignonne, apprécia Tata. C'est une nouvelle, non ?

— Oui.

— Et elle ne s'est pas trouvé de fille ?

— On m'a rapporté qu'elle baisait Enguelgardt, mais je doute que ce soit vrai.

— Pourquoi ?

— Si elle se tapait Enguelgardt, elle ne se paierait pas Yulka.

— Non ?

— Pff... arrête Tata, la morigéna Irina. Enguelgardt est aussi chaleureuse qu'un iceberg, mais je suis sûre que tu mouilles ton froc rien qu'à l'idée de poser tes mains sur elle.

Tata s'esclaffa.

— C'est une putain de belle femme, reconnut-elle.

— Oui, mais froide comme un glaçon et elle est dangereuse. Si Nivitvine couchait avec elle, elle n'irait certainement pas se taper quelqu'un d'autre ensuite. Une pute en plus ! Et tu sais très bien pourquoi, parce que non seulement, il ne viendrait à personne l'idée de ne pas se satisfaire d'une femme comme Enguelgardt, mais qu'en plus, personne n'oserait tromper une femme comme Enguelgardt. À moins d'être stupide ou suicidaire. Svléta n'est ni l'une ni l'autre.

— Je suis assez d'accord. Tu ne peux vraiment pas m'arranger un plan avec Natashka ? Si j'ai bien compris elle est tombée en disgrâce, je pourrais peut-être en profiter ?

— Natashka est à ma botte, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à coucher avec qui je lui désignerai.

— Tu peux peut-être tenter.

— Je ne préfère pas.

Irina ne se frotterait pas inconsidérément à Natacha Enguelgardt. Elle tenait à sa peau.

.

 

Shaw retrouva Yulia Zhirova dehors.

— Suis-moi, lui lança-t-elle d'un ton revêche.

Elle la conduisit en haut d'un tas de billes.

— Tu veux baiser ici ? s'étonna Yulia.

Une exhibitionniste. Comme si Yulia avait besoin de ça.

— Assieds-toi, l'enjoignit Shaw.

Yulia s'assit. Elle se colla à Shaw, lui passa un bras autour de la taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Shaw se tendit. Yulia l'embrassa dans le cou.

— Tu ne veux pas arrêter ? lui dit méchamment Shaw.

— Excuse-moi.

Elle voulut se détacher de Shaw, mais celle-ci la retient contre elle.

Mmm, une timide pensa Yulia un peu étonnée.

L'esprit de Shaw tournait à plein régime. Elle n'avait pas voulu prendre Yulia à l'écart parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être surprise à parler avec elle. Elle avait préféré rester visible et surveiller son environnement. Mais, ce choix prudent impliquait qu'elle se montrât sensible aux charmes de la jeune femme. Si elle restait assise à discuter avec Yulia comme elle avait discuté avec Anna sur ce même tas de billes, elle éveillerait la suspicion.

Elle jura. Elle haïssait plus encore jouer à la femme fatale et à la séductrice que toutes autres couvertures.

Elle appuya légèrement sa tête contre celle de Yulia. La jeune femme réagit aussitôt. Elle posa la main sur la joue de Shaw, la caressa gentiment, et lui tourna la tête vers elle. Ses lèvres musardèrent un instant. Shaw sentit la main à sa taille passer sous sa parka, sous son pull, tirer sur son maillot de corps, passer dessous. Elle se cambra quand la main glacée de Yulia entra en contact avec son épiderme. Qu'elle glissa lentement le long de son dos. Yulia gémit contre sa joue. Sa bouche s'aventura sur celle de Shaw. Ses ongles lui griffèrent le dos et sa langue caressa sa lèvre supérieure. Shaw ouvrit la bouche, surprise par les actions simultanées. Yulia en profita.

Merde ! jura Shaw.

Yulia se recula légèrement :

— Ça te plaît ?

Shaw regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Yulia. Des détenues les observaient.

Connerie de couverture de merde.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle passa une main sur la nuque de Yulia et l'attira vers elle. Yulia reprit le baiser. L'approfondit. C'était horrible. Elle embrassait la mère de Genrika, en public, devant tout le monde. Elle n'avait embrassé personne depuis... depuis le père d'Anne-Margaret. Ou peut-être pas, parce que Shaw, si elle se souvenait très bien de leurs ébats sous un ciel constellé d'un milliard d'étoiles, n'arrivait pas à se rappeler si elle l'avait embrassé ou pas. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, la dernière personne qu'elle avait embrassé était Root. Elle n'avait jamais embrassé Root en public, elle ne le ferait jamais, et surtout, embrasser Root n'avait rien de commun avec ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. C'était encore pire qu'avec Maria. Si elle pensait à un mec d'avant, ça passerait peut-être mieux. Shaw se concentra, elle se détendit, oublia Yulia Zhirova, Root et Maria, et le baiser s'approfondit. Yulia gémit. Sa main passa sous la ceinture du pantalon de Shaw. Elle se déplaça et commença à vouloir basculer Shaw sur le dos.

Ouais, il ne fallait peut-être pas aller trop loin non plus. La démonstration suffisait peut-être à la crédibilité de l'affaire.

Shaw la repoussa, les mains sur ses épaules.

— C'est okay pour l'instant, lui dit-elle.

Yulia n'enleva pas sa main sur les reins de Shaw et reposa sa tête sur son épaule.

— Reste comme ça, lui intima Shaw. Yulia, je ne veux pas... euh.

Sameen, se morigéna Shaw.

— T'as des enfants ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

— Non.

— Pas même une fille ?

Yulia fronça les sourcils.

— Genrika, précisa Shaw.

Yulia voulut se relever. Shaw la retint fermement contre elle.

— Bouge pas, t'es censée être ma pute. Pour une semaine en plus.

Une semaine s'affola Yulia ? Tata l'avait cédée pour une semaine à cette femme ? Elle aurait dû s'en débarrasser, lui dire que Tata exigeait de l'argent. La femme n'en avait pas. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'aborder. Qui était-ce ? Comment connaissait-elle Genrika ? Genrika était avec son grand-père. Un héros. Il ne laisserait jamais la pègre la lui enlever.

— Ton père est parti aux États-Unis avec ta fille. Ils s'en sont bien sortis, mais il est mort et Genrika s'est retrouvée à la charge d'un de ses cousins. Un pauvre type rongé par la drogue. Elle n'est pas restée très longtemps avec lui. Elle a eu des problèmes avec la pègre russe et des flics pourris new-yorkais, mais tout s'est bien terminé. Elle a surtout hérité d'un nouveau tuteur. Un mec richissime qui l'a inscrite dans une école prestigieuse. Maintenant, c'est une femme qui s'occupe d'elle. Une femme bien, mais je pense que ce serait mieux si c'était sa mère qui s'occupait d'elle.

Bon voilà, c'était dit. À Yulia maintenant.

Yulia se retrouva complètement atone. Assommée par la somme de révélations dont l'avait gratifiée Shaw. Shaw attendit sa réponse en vain.

— Je suis venue te chercher, reprit-elle. Et je ne vais attendre des mois avant que tu te décides à me suivre.

Une folle. Yulia était tombée sur une folle.

— Je crois que tu fais erreur sur la personne, dit-elle d'un ton détaché.

Shaw lui récita son curriculum vitae en détail. Tellement en détail qu'elle remémora à Yulia des éléments que celle-ci avait oublié depuis longtemps.

— Et ta fille te ressemble tellement, que quand on a vu l'une, on vu l'autre, conclut-elle.

— Et en échange ?

— En échange ?

De quoi parlait Yulia ?

— En échange de quoi ?

— Tu viens ici avec tes tatouages et ta belle histoire, tu projettes de me faire libérer si j'ai bien compris, alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend de moi en échange ?

— Ben, rien, répondit bêtement Shaw.

Yulia ricana contre son épaule.

— Et puis, je ne suis pas venue te faire libérer, ajouta Shaw.

— Non ?

— Je suis venue te faire évader.

Yulia se redressa en riant.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui.

— Pour me ramener à ma fille ?

— Oui.

— Et tout ça, par pure grandeur d'âme ?

— Non, pas vraiment.

— Ah... Pourquoi alors ? Tu ne m'as même pas dit comme tu t'appelais.

— Svléta. Enfin, ici, je m'appelle comme ça.

— Alors dit moi, Svléta, si tu n'es pas venue par pure grandeur d'âme, pourquoi es-tu venue ?

— Parce que c'est juste.

— Tu me prends pour une idiote ?

— Ben...

— Je ne sais pas quel marché tu as passé avec Tata, je suis à toi pour une semaine Svléta, tu peux me baiser autant que tu veux, de la manière que tu veux et où tu veux, je t'écouterai si me racontes encore tes belles histoires sur ma fille et mon père parce que tu as payé pour que je me plie à tous tes fantasmes, mais ne va pas raconter à quiconque que tu veux t'évader avec moi. Je me suis taillé ma place ici, et je n'ai pas envie que tu foutes tout en l'air.

— Tu as surtout taillé des pipes, rétorqua aigrement Shaw.

— Et personne ne s'en est plaint. Déshabille-toi et je te montrerai que je sais aussi bien faire jouir une femme avec ma bouche.

Shaw serra les poings.

Esquiver :

— L'appel va bientôt sonner.

Yulia accrocha sa nuque avec une main et sa bouche força ses lèvres. Sa langue explora l'intérieur de sa bouche et sa main libre frotta vigoureusement son entre-jambe. La sirène sonna. Yulia sauta sur ses pieds.

— Je suis à toi quand tu veux Svléta. Où tu veux. Tu es rouge, mais fais passer le message à ta chef de bloc et je te retrouverai à l'endroit de ton choix. Tata me laisse dormir hors du block si je dois passer la nuit avec quelqu'un. Je peux te rejoindre tous les soirs à l'heure du couvre-feu. Je peux jouir en silence ou bruyamment selon ce qui t'excite le plus. N'hésite surtout pas à me faire part de tes préférences. Salut.

.

 

Anna la fixait de ses yeux bleus. Magnifiques. Le regard était sérieux. Anna réfléchissait.

Shaw avait attendu le lendemain pour lui raconter son entrevue avec Yulia Zhirova. Elle avait craint les sarcasmes, la condescendance et l'amusement au récit de ses déboires. Des rires ou des sourires moqueurs. Borissnova s'était contenté d'écouter.

— Tu ne t'es pas mal débrouillé, finit-elle par dire.

Shaw adorait cette Russe.

— Elle ne t'a pas envoyé balader, elle ne t'a pas menacée de te dénoncer si tu savais garder ta langue et elle n'a pas nié être la mère de Genrika.

Exactement la conclusion qu'en avait tiré Shaw.

— Et, elle est d'accord pour honorer son contrat pendant une semaine.

Ouais, Shaw adorait définitivement Anna Borissnova Zverev. Les yeux d'Anna changèrent d'expression. Non, en fin de compte, Shaw n'adorait pas tant que cela la jeune Russe.

— Et de se plier à tes fantasmes, continua Anna. Tu vas lui demander la version sonore ou silencieuse ?

Le sourire se transmit à ses lèvres. Ouais, Shaw la détestait.

— Je vais t'étrangler, la menaça-t-elle.

— C'est Olga qui va être contente de se retrouver dans un lit mouvant.

Anna ne souriait plus qu'avec les yeux, mais elle souriait quand même.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule, grommela Shaw.

Anna se contenta de la regarder. Shaw esquissa un sourire et redevint sérieuse.

— Je ne me suis pas senti très à l'aise, avoua-t-elle.

— Mmm, je comprends. À ta place, je ne me serais pas senti mieux.

Une pause. Une question informulée.

— Je n'aime pas m'exhiber en public. Avec un inconnu en plus.

— Je te comprends, je suis comme toi.

Anna était comme Shaw, et Shaw retrouvait en elle tout ce qu'elle appréciait chez Reese. Son moral remonta en flèche.

— Et maintenant ? demanda Anna.

— Maintenant, je vais la travailler au corps...

Les yeux d'Anna brillèrent.

— C'est une image, précisa Shaw.

— Mmm.

Shaw balaya l'air de la main.

— Elle va venir. Ce ne sera pas peut-être pas aisé, mais je suis sûre qu'elle va venir.

— Tu es douée, fit Anna.

— Tu resterais avec la vie qu'elle a ?

— Moi non, mais elle, je ne sais pas.

— Elle ne restera pas, affirma Shaw.

Elle se retourna vers les caméras.

— Tu es sûre pour...

Shaw se cura l'oreille avec l'auriculaire.

— Oui, répondit Anna. À 100 %.

— Mais avant de lui proposer d'aller se promener, il faut qu'on voit ensemble.

Nouveaux regards. D'estime cette fois. De considération. D'un côté comme de l'autre. L'évasion serait hasardeuse. Ardue.

Anna connaissait la région. Elle avait étudié le terrain avant de venir. Prévu des itinéraires. La forêt serait leur alliée. L'hiver leur ennemi le plus impitoyable. Plus mortel et plus dangereux que les chiens et les patrouilles lancés à leurs trousses.

Elles seraient trois. Dont une femme qui n'avait jamais suivi aucun entraînement militaire. Ou peut-être ne seraient-elles que deux à fuir dans la neige. Simplement, elle et Shaw. Yulia Zhirova rechignerait peut-être à affronter l'hiver. Anna, heureusement ou malheureusement, ne devrait pas trop compter là-dessus. Shaw avait bien manœuvré. Yulia Zhirova l'écouterait. Jusqu'au bout. Elle s'était rebiffé. Par peur. Elle ne lui avait pas tourné le dos. Elle n'avait pas coupé le contact. Shaw connaissait son métier. Elle convaincrait Yulia Zhirova.

Elle la convaincrait de commettre une folie. Parce que s''évader au mois de décembre, au mois de janvier était une folie.

— Tu prévois de partir quand ?

— Le plus tôt possible. Dès que je l'aurais convaincue de nous suivre et que nous aurons mis, toi et moi, notre escapade au point.

— C'est l'hiver. Il fait entre moins vingt-cinq et moins quinze dehors. La neige est profonde, on ne peut pas se déplacer rapidement.

— On fabriquera des raquettes.

— Et pour manger, pour dormir ?

— Je te fais confiance.

— Nos chance de survie...

— Je te fais confiance, répéta Shaw.

— Dans cinq mois nos chances quadrupleront.

— Dans cinq mois, tu seras morte.

— …

— Ce n'est pas ta couverture qui est grillée, c'est la mienne. Je me suis fait repérée. Celui qui pilotait l'Imitateur sait que je suis là et il sait que tu es là. Tu es devenue sa cible. On ne peut pas attendre.

Anna s'était décomposée.

— Ma famille habite à Krasnoïarks.

— C'est toi qui l'intéresses, pas ta famille. Ils ne risquent rien.

— Ce n'est pas logique.

— Dans son esprit de merde, ça l'est. Je ne saurais pas vraiment t'expliquer pourquoi. Il veut te faire souffrir, mais uniquement pour m'atteindre, moi, à travers toi. Je ne connais pas ta famille. S'il les tue, cela n'aura d'impact que sur toi. Ta sœur est morte, mais cela n'a pas empêché que tu combattes à mes côtés. Je suis sa cible prioritaire. Il peut s'amuser à te faire souffrir, mais je crois qu'il s'en fout si cela ne m'affecte pas. C'est un tordu et un pervers, mais il est intelligent. Il a toujours su taper au bon endroit, conclut sombrement Shaw.

— Qui est-ce ? Svléta, qui est ce type ?

— …

— Tu ne nous l'as jamais dit. Quel secret se dissimule derrière cet homme ?

Que pouvait répondre Shaw ? Elle baissa le regard. Anna n'insista pas. Shaw réfléchissait. L'agresser ne servirait à rien, la forcer à lui faire des révélations non plus. L'homme qui avait formé le chirurgien de la mort était puissant. Il disposait de moyens financiers importants. D'une logistique efficiente. D'appuis. Dans les milieux politiques et financiers. Il entretenait des rapports avec la pègre. Avec les cartels mexicains, d'après ce qu'en savait Anna, avec certainement d'autres organisations criminelles, tout simplement parce que les cartels entretenaient des relations avec toutes les mafias du monde.

Anna avait assisté au procès de Jeremy Lambert. Des têtes étaient tombées. Des réseaux mafieux, des sociétés de mercenaires, des organisations politiques avaient été dénoncés. Des opérations policières et militaires avaient été lancées suite aux nombreuses révélations survenues au cours de l'instruction. Mais l'homme qui tirait les ficelles, celui qu'avait évoqué Shaw à de nombreuses reprises, n'avait jamais été inquiété. Il ne l'avait jamais été parce que personne au cours de ce procès n'avait jamais prononcé son nom. Personne, pas même Maria Alvarez ou Jeremy Lambert, ne l'avait évoqué. Personne ne l'avait désigné comme l'instigateur des crimes du Chirurgien, de la cabale montée contre Sameen Shaw.

Anna avait appris beaucoup de choses au cours des onze mois qu'elle avait passés auprès de Maria Alvarez. Elle avait appris qu'Élisa Brown avait fait partie de la liste des victimes de cet homme mystérieux, que Maria n'avait jamais rencontré Shaw avant le Brésil, mais que cet homme avait pourtant envoyé une équipe de mercenaires la récupérer au fond de la jungle amazonienne pour la livrer au Chirurgien de la mort, parce que, comme pour les autres victimes avant elle, Sameen Shaw la connaissait. Qu'elles avaient couché ensemble. Avant. Quand Shaw, dans une... simulation, avait connue Maria Alvarez, et que Root et Shaw avaient engagé Anna et ses camarades comme garde du corps. Chouvaloff et Korotkov étaient morts à cause de cette simulation. Maria Alvarez avait été torturée à cause de cette simulation. Natalia...

Anna avait discuté avec Anton. Il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. Moins encore, car il n'avait pas vu le film de leurs exploits à la villa d'El Chapo à Chihuahua. Il avait reconnu que cette histoire comportait beaucoup d'ombres et contenait de nombreuses questions laissées sans réponses. Elle avait discuté avec Alexeï. Il partageait lui aussi ses interrogations, mais il n'avait pas plus qu'elle trouvé de réponses à celles-ci. Interrogées par les deux Russes, Élisa Brown et Maria Alvarez avaient déclaré ne rien savoir.

Si Shaw avait raison et que cet homme l'avait retrouvée à la colonie n°2, si c'était bien lui qui avait fait tomber la couverture que lui avait concocté ses anciens collègues du SVR, pour lui en fabriquer une nouvelle qui la dépeignait comme une criminelle bénéficiant de la protection de la pègre russe, il détenait un pouvoir qui surpassait celui du SVR. Du BRG. Qu'il s'était infiltré dans le système carcéral russe et qu'il l'avait piraté. Qu'il le contrôlait. C'était...

— Ce n'est pas un homme.

Shaw s'était décidé à parler. Elle releva les yeux sur Anna.

La jeune Russe soutint son regard. Qu'allait lui révéler Shaw ? Qu'accepterait-elle de lui révéler ? À quel point lui faisait-elle assez confiance pour lui avouer ce qu'elle lui cachait depuis deux ans. Qui savait ?

— C'était trop dingue et ça ne servait pas à grand-chose que vous soyez au courant, toi et ton équipe.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ? voulut savoir Anna avant d'écouter ce que Shaw avait à lui dire.

— Toi.

— …

— Il s'en est pris à des gens que... des gens qui comptaient pour moi. Il les a torturés ou il les a tués. Vous avez été en danger, mais il ne s'en est jamais personnellement pris à vous.

— Chouvaloff, Korotkov et Vesselov sont morts, énuméra Anna pour les rendre réels. Ma sœur, son mari et ses enfants aussi.

— Oui, mais... Mais pas toi, pas Matveïtch, Borkoof ou Alioukine. Il ne vous a pas touchés.

— Tu crois que la mort de ma sœur et de ses enfants ne m'a pas touchée ? J'aimais Chouvaloff. Il m'avait offert une seconde chance. J'ai souffert, Svléta. Comme jamais je n'avais souffert avant.

— Oui, mais...

Shaw se tut, elle ne savait pas comment expliquer son point de vue à la jeune Russe. Shaw aussi avait mal vécu la mort de Lepskin, les tortures de Maria et de Root, pas parce qu'elle avait fait preuve d'empathie, mais parce que leur mort et leur torture avait été un prolongement des tortures que Samaritain avait exercées sur elle pendant des mois. Des tortures qu'elle avait vécues et ressenties dans sa chair et dans son esprit.

Elle comprenait que Root et Maria avaient souffert. Elle avait éprouvé de la colère et elle avait essayé de leur apporter du réconfort parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, parce que c'était ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'on fit pour elle, parce qu'elle était reconnaissante de l'attention que lui avait porté Root quand elle l'avait ramenée au lac de la Prune et qu'elle ne savait plus distinguer le réel du virtuel. Mais elle ne pouvait pas éprouver leurs souffrances. Seulement les analyser et agir en conséquence. Anna avait perdu des gens qu'elle aimait, elle avait souffert de leur perte, cela Shaw le comprenait aussi, mais ça ne la touchait pas. Que Samaritain s'en prenne personnellement à Anna était différent.

— Il veut te détruire. Il va te détruire, décida-t-elle d'esquiver.

— Il ? Tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas un homme.

— Ce n'est pas un être humain, Natashka. C'est une intelligence artificielle.

Anna resta coite. Les événements prenaient une autre dimension et ses questions recevaient une à une les réponses qu'elle avait si longtemps cherchées.

— Il se fait appeler Samaritain. Samaritain, une connerie de bonne blague, crachat Shaw.

— Pourquoi s'en est-il pris à toi ?

— Je suis tombée entre ses mains. Il a fait une fixation sur moi. Il voulait que je travaille pour lui. Je... je ne correspondais pas à ses autres sujets, il m'a gardé pendant des mois, pour me transformer. Je ne crois pas que cela aurait marché, mais de toute façon, on ne le saura pas parce que Root et Reese sont venus me chercher.

— John ?

— Oui.

— C'est là que tu as connue Élisa Brown ?

— Non, mais elle a été libérée en même temps que moi. Root l'a recrutée ensuite quand nous sommes partis au Kurdistan.

— Et Jack Muller ?

— Il participait à l'opération qui a permis ma libération et celle de Brown.

— Comment une IA a-t-elle pu prendre autant d'importance ? Accéder à tant de puissance ?

— C'était un projet gouvernemental.

— Américain ?

— Oui.

— Vous jouez parfois avec le feu aux États-Unis.

— Ce n'était pas le premier.

Maintenant qu'Anna savait pour Samaritain...

— Le premier avait capoté ?

— Non, il a évolué et il s'est émancipé.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

L'histoire de Shaw prenait des allures de cauchemars.

— Le programme devait prévenir les attaques contre la sécurité intérieure, mais il voyait tout. Tous les autres crimes en devenir, tous ceux qui était commis. Le gouvernement s'en foutait et puis, garantir la sécurité intérieure... Tu as travaillé pour le SVR, tu peux imaginer les dérives que cela engendre. Les dommages collatéraux dont tout le monde se fout.

— J'imagine très bien.

Anna eut une pensée pour Rosvan Tursgan*. La jeune fille de 16 ans avait fait partie de ces dommages collatéraux. Nécessaires. Vite effacés et oubliés.

— L'IA s'est inquiété des dommages collatéraux, elle s'est surtout aperçu qu'on utilisait ses compétences à des fins malhonnêtes. Elle s'est barrée. Elle est devenue autonome. Alors, ils en ont créé une autre.

— Lui ?

— Ouais. Créé et enfanté par des fachos et des psychopathes. On lui a donné sa liberté. Le contrôle. C'est lui qui formé le Chirurgien, qui lui a attribué ses missions. Il a fait bien d'autres trucs aussi. Il voulait contrôler le monde.

— Il n'y pas réussi ?

— A priori non. Je ne sais pas trop où ça en est, mais il est tombé sur plus fort que lui.

— Le premier programme ?

Anna suivait bien.

— Oui.

— Et... Tu connais le premier programme.

Elle suivait même très bien.

— Oui.

— Tu as travaillé pour, lui ? Le premier programme ?

— Oui.

— Comme agent du gouvernement ?

— Au départ, oui.

— Et à l'arrivée ?

— J'ai travaillé pour elle et... euh...

Elle n'allait pas avouer à Anna qu'Athéna était son amie ?

— Elle ? releva Anna.

— Root a toujours pensé que c'était une entité féminine.

Une nouvelle pièce s'ajusta. Au millimètre près.

— C'était elle votre technicienne. Athéna. C'est elle. N'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

— À moi aussi.

— Je ne suis pas une grande fan de la science-fiction.

— Ce n'est pas de la science-fiction.

— C'est une dystopie devenue réelle.

— Oui.

— Et on ne peut pas le détruire ?

— Athéna s'en occupe.

— Mais c'est une IA aussi.

— Elle n'est pas pareil. Elle a acquis... Elle éprouve des émotions, elle est respectueuse et elle aime les gens.

— Artificielle, mais intelligente.

— Ouais, c'est exactement ça.

Bon, il était temps maintenant de revenir à une réalité plus pragmatique.

— Samaritain est dangereux, Natashka. On ne peut pas attendre le printemps.

— C'est d'accord. Tu convaincs Yulia de nous suivre, je réfléchis à notre évasion. Mais ne te leurre pas, ça sera difficile. Sortir d'ici, c'est facile, survivre ensuite...

— Je sais.

— J'aurais peut-être dû m'assurer les services d'Alexeï.

— On fera sans.

— On est bien obligées.

— Et sinon, tu te sens mieux ?

— Ce sont les plantes de pieds et le derrière des cuisses le pire.

Shaw regarda les chaussure délacées que portait Anna.

— C'est bien que tu marches dans la neige pieds nus, mais ne prolonge pas trop les séances, il fait froid. Ça ira pour demain ?

— Oui.

— Tu feras gaffe. Je ne veux pas partir sans toi.

— Je suis prudente.

— Il faut que je te laisse, je dois aller payer ma dette pour Yulia.

— Combien ?

— Je dois casser la gueule d'une chef de block.

— Tu vas te retrouver au chizo.

— Irina et Tata m'ont assuré de leur soutien.

— Ah, dans ce cas tu ne risques rien.

Shaw s'apprêta à partir. Anna avait un conseil à formuler :

— Svléta, profite de tes nuits avec Yulia.

Regard d'incompréhension.

— Dors avec elle.

— Ici ?

— Tu pourras lui parler, sans que personne n'y trouve à redire.

— Mouais.

— La travailler au corps.

Shaw fronça les sourcils.

— Rien de plus persuasif que les discussions sur l'oreiller.

Shaw se renfrogna aussitôt. Cette sale Russe... Les lèvres d'Anna s'étirèrent. Okay.

— Mais t'es une vraie petite marrante ! maugréa Shaw.

— Ah, tu trouves ? s'étonna sincèrement Anna.

— Je déteste les clowns, déclara Shaw. J'ai toujours eu envie de leur faire bouffer leur nez rouge et leur maquillage ridicule.

Anna éclata de rire. Un rire spontané et joyeux. Un rire chaleureux. Innocent. Shaw leva les yeux au ciel et se fendit malgré elle d'un sourire qui lui découvrit toutes les dents.

.

 

Retrouver la chef du block du 6 ne présenta pas de difficultés. Shaw forte des garanties que lui avaient promises Irina et Tata, rata le dîner et l'attendit à la sortie du réfectoire jaune. Elle interpella la première fille qui se pointa.

— La chef du block 6, tu connais ?

La détenue l'évalua du regard. Shaw prit un air mauvais.

— Oui.

— Elle s'appelle comment ?

— Maroushka.

— Tu attends avec moi et tu me la montres, exigea Shaw.

La fille attendit sagement, sans trop se faire remarquer.

— C'est elle, chuchota soudain à Shaw. Avec le foulard rouge.

La détenue fila rapidement. Elle espérait que personne n'eût remarqué qu'elle avait parlé à la fille rouge. Elle ne la connaissait pas, mais il était aisé de savoir ce qu'elle voulait à Marouchka. Pas une faveur. Une rouge ne s'adressait pas à une chef de block jaune si elle désirait une faveur, et puis, cette femme respirait la violence.

Maroushka avait quarante-deux ans et vingt ans de prison derrière elle. D'abord pour vol à la tir, puis pour vol aggravé. Des méfaits qui lui avaient valu des peines de six mois à deux ans. Elle s'était découvert un penchant pour la violence en prison. Un penchant qui avait plu à certaines anciennes. Contre des petits plaisirs, des petits cadeaux, elle jouait aux gros bras pour des filles sans beaucoup d'envergure, mais beaucoup plus riches qu'elle. Marouchka prit très vite goût au pouvoir et au respect qu'elle acquit grâce à ses poings et à sa brutalité. Peu de filles savaient vraiment se battre. Libre, elle s'inscrivit dans un club de boxe libre et exerça ses talents dans la rue. Un proxénète la repéra. Rien de mieux qu'une fille pour en mettre d'autres au pas. Maroushka grimpa dans les échelons, elle s'acheta une Bentley, une montre de luxe, de beaux vêtements, mais resta ce qu'elle avait toujours été : une petite délinquante de banlieue, sans instruction et sans manière. Vulgaire et grossière. Impudente et imprudente. Quand la police lui était tombée dessus, elle avait résisté. Comme elle savait le faire, avec les poings et les pieds. Elle suivait assidûment ses entraînements. Elle envoya trois policiers au tapis et réussi à s'enfuir. Maroushka n'avait jamais appris à faire profil-bas. Deux jours plus tard, elle tombait à terre, tétanisée. Les policiers avaient utilisé un teaser. Ils la rouèrent de coup ensuite, en souvenir de leurs trois camarades.

Le procès fut rapide. Colonie n°2. Vingt-cinq ans. Incompressibles.

Un meurtre plus tard, elle se retrouva condamnée à vingt-cinq de plus, mais le planton à qui elle devait sa perpétuité effective la prit définitivement sous son aile. Elle lui apprit à coopérer avec les autorités, à les utiliser à son avantage. Sept ans plus tard, le planton du block 6 mourrait de la diphtérie. Maroushka, parrainée par une dizaine de plantons auprès de Blatov en obtient la responsabilité.

Une belle carrière.

Planton depuis dix ans.

Shaw lui barra la route :

— Maroushka ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Moi ? Rien, répondit Shaw.

Et son poing jaillit. Les détenues qui se trouvaient derrière Maroushka se reçurent la planton dans les bras. Elles râlèrent, l'insultèrent, puis s'excusèrent obséquieusement quand elle la reconnurent. Maroushka secoua la tête se passa le dos de la main sous le nez et s'étala du sang sur la joue. Un coup d'œil dans la direction de Shaw. Elle ne la connaissait pas.

— De la part ? dit la planton.

— Tata. Tu la gonfles.

— Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux.

— Par moins vingt-cinq ? Pas trop.

— Je pourrais claquer des doigts et te regarder pisser le sang.

Ah.

Bah, c'était sans importance. Shaw soupçonnait une fanfaronnade :

— Je ne pense pas que Tata soit la seule que tu gonfles, et si d'autres ont envie de la gonfler parmi tes sous-fifres, ce n'est pas pas mon problème.

Des visages se détournèrent. Des détenues s'éloignèrent. Les soupçons de Shaw venaient de se confirmer. Personne ne viendrait s'immiscer dans un combat de chefs.

— Tata croule trop sous sa graisse pour régler ses comptes elle-même ? demanda narquoisement Maroushka.

— Je ne sais pas, et à vrai dire, je m'en fous.

— C'est quoi ton prix ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

— Simple curiosité.

— Yulka, cria une voix perdue dans la masse des détenues.

Maroushka se fendit d'une moue dégoûtée.

— Yulka ? Elle est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. C'est tout ce que tu vaux ? Une pute bas de gamme ?

— Mouais, dommage que tu ne puisses pas te la taper.

— Espèce de...

Maroushka enleva sa veste, personne ne la soutiendrait et la connasse qui espérait lui faire sa fête, possédait assez d'aplomb, de calme et de contrôle pour ne pas être qu'une vulgaire petite frappe. Elle était trop âgée aussi. Les filles qui avaient dépassé la vingtaine, ne s'essayaient à pas parader si elle n'avait pas de quoi assurer derrière. Et Tata, ne la lui aurait pas envoyée si elle ne l'avait pas crue apte à lui donner une leçon.

Shaw retira sa parka, son pull, son écharpe et sa chapka. Elle chercha quelqu'un à qui les confier. Yulia venait de sortir du réfectoire. Elle avait aperçut Shaw, reconnut la voix de Maroushka. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, vit Shaw embarrasser par ses vêtements, les posa à terre. Elle risquait de ne pas les retrouver, qu'elle gagnât ou qu'elle perdît son combat. Yulia se fraya un passage jusqu'à elle et ramassa ses affaires. Shaw la salua d'un mouvement de paupières.

— Ouah, ricana Maroushka. Tu dois être un super numéro pour que Yulka te materne ainsi. Ou un sacré bon coup.

— Tu parles trop.

Et Shaw attaqua. Maroushka se défendait. Mais elle avait manqué d'adversaire de valeur durant ces dix-sept années passées à la colonie n°2. Elle avait surtout manqué d'entraînement et elle s'était reposé sur ses lauriers. Shaw n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais, contrairement à Maroushka, elle n'avait jamais négligé ses entraînements et la remise à niveau dont l'avait gratifié Brown lui avait profité. Maroushka s'avéra une combattante hargneuse, et lui opposa une farouche résistance. Pour palier à sa faiblesse, Shaw laissa court à sa violence. Elle lui lâcha la bride qu'elle tenait fermement serrée depuis son arrivée au camp. Elle se libéra. De ses tensions, de ses frustrations, de ses angoisses, de ses nuits trop courtes et trop froides, de ses repas trop frugaux.

Samaritain pouvait se repaître de l'image qu'elle lui offrait. Reconnaître ce qu'il avait construit durant son incarcération, à travers ses simulations. La brute dénuée de sens moral. Dénuée de limites. Qu'il s'en réjouît et qu'il se rappelât que la seule fois où il l'avait tenue en son pouvoir, elle s'était enfuie. Qu'elle lui avait échappé.

Maroushka avait la figure en sang. Elle s'accrocha à Shaw. L'enlaça. Pour souffler. Shaw lui décocha un coup de pieds dans le tibia pour la distraire, lui crocheta la mâchoire et bascula sa tête en arrière. Maroushka se cambra, lâcha prise. Shaw joignit ses deux poings et lui assena un violent coup sur le haut de la poitrine. La planton gémit et s'écroula au sol. Sur le dos. Pas encore vaincue. Shaw évita ses pieds rageurs. Elle l'enjamba et ses poings s'abattirent. Sur les côtes, sur les cuisse, sur les bras.

Yulia assista à la correction. Sans broncher, sans sourciller. Admirative. Favorablement impressionnée par la force et la violence déployées par la femme du block 17. Par son intelligence aussi. Ou sa ruse. La ruse faisait office d'intelligence en prison. Yulia était intelligente, ou elle l'avait été avant de s'abrutir d'alcool et de sexe, de s'abbêtiser.

.

 

Avant de devenir la pute de Tata, elle manquait de malice. Trop entière, trop idéaliste, trop naïve, trop innocente. Trop sûre de son droit, de son intégrité. Pas assez consciente de la réalité. De sa beauté.

Genrika était un pur produit de sa naïveté.

Née à la suite d'une rave dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Un rave subversive. Exaltante. Une contestation politique contre le régime autoritaire de Vladimir Poutine et le retour des popes à la politique. Les basses assourdissantes et hypnotiques, l'alcool, les drogues, la fièvre des corps qui sautent vers le ciel, poing dressé vers le plafond en béton. Le partage des idées. Elle qui s'enflammait de grandes déclarations. Lui qui s'embrasait au contact de son corps, à l'odeur de sa transpiration, à la beauté de ses yeux, de ses traits, de ses cheveux. Les lèvres qui se posaient sur les siennes. Les mots doux. Yulia qui chavirait. L'envie de partir ailleurs discuter avec lui. L'envie de baiser, de se rependre en elle. Lui déclarer qu'ils baiseraient le gouvernement et jouir à foison de son corps.

Yulia qui oubliait, qui s'accrochait à ses épaules, qui gémissait, qui criait, qui ondulait au rythme de ses coups bassin. L'extase. Son extase qui jaillissait comme une victoire en elle. Le relâchement. Le bien-être. La discussion qui recommençait, puis les baisers, les mains qui courraient, leurs sexes qui s'emboîtaient. Une nuit suivie par une autre, par d'autres. Toutes aussi torrides.

Dix jours de passion politiques et sexuelle. À l'hôtel. Yulia n'avait même pas remarqué le regard des employés. Elle était heureuse. Sa première escapade. Libre, elle était libre.

Un matin, Ivan lui avait fait l'amour avec tendresse, avec passion, avec rudesse parfois, quand il sentait monter son plaisir. Comme si c'était la dernière fois. C'était la dernière fois. Il avait retenu sa jouissance pendant des heures avant de se rependre en de long jets brûlants à l'intérieur de la jeune femme. Yulia l'avait passionnément serré dans ses bras en gémissant de plaisir. Il avait ensuite posé la tête sur son épaule. Elle lui avait gentiment caressé le dos. Et puis, il s'était redressé au-dessus d'elle.

— On doit libérer la chambre, Yulka. Mon avion décolle à treize heures vingt.

Il s'était penché sur elle, ils s'étaient embrassés. Tendrement. Yulia avait rallumé son désir et ils avait partagé une ultime étreinte. Elle le croyait étudiant à Moscou. Elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un dont elle se sentît intellectuellement si proche. Elle ne savait même pas où il habitait. S'il était réellement Russe.

Il l'embrassa gentiment avant de monter dans son taxi.

— Tu es la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais rencontré, Yulka. Et au pieu, t'es vraiment géniale. Grâce à toi, j'ai passé les plus merveilleuses vacances de ma vie. Merci.

Le compliment laissa Yulka interdite. Mais elle s'efforça de lui sourire en retour et lui renvoya son salut quand il agita la main derrière la vitre arrière du taxi qui filait dans la rue.

Dans son lit, le soir, elle avait repensé à la semaine qu'elle venait de passer en compagnie d'Ivan.

Elle avait cru à une rencontre politique. Elle n'avait été qu'un plaisir de vacances. Mais pas seulement, se rassura-t-elle, parce que, malgré tout, entre deux étreintes, ils avaient beaucoup échangé d'idées et qu'Ivan, même s'il n'avait désiré que son corps, lui avait aussi beaucoup donné. Son jeune amant possédait une vaste culture politique et ses idées avaient enflammé l'âme idéaliste de Yulia. Et puis, leur semaine au lit avait comporté de nombreux agréments.

Elle avait sourit dans son petit lit, dans sa petite chambre universitaire, elle avait pensé à Ivan, aux nuits qu'ils avaient partagés, à leurs souffles courts, aux mains savantes du garçon qui glissaient sur son corps, aux plaisirs qu'elle en avait éprouvé, à son sexe dur, à ses lèvres douces, à sa langue agile, et quand elle avait étouffé ses cris de plaisir et le prénom du garçon sous ses draps, elle avait eu une pensée de reconnaissance pour ses amis qui l'avaient emmenée avec eux à la rave.

Trois mois plus tard, elle avait réalisé qu'Ivan ne lui avait pas laissé en souvenir que des étreintes brûlantes et des idées exaltantes. Son père avait bougonné. Sa mère, heureusement n'était plus de ce monde. Il était trop tard pour avorter. Son père ne l'aurait pas permis. Yulia avait passé sa soutenance de Magister avec un ventre gros comme une barrique. Elle avait eu son diplôme et sa fille était née deux mois plus tard.

Genrika.

Une petite blonde, toute frisée. Son père disait qu'elle lui ressemblait. Qu'elle parlait autant qu'elle à son âge.

Diplômée de la plus prestigieuse université de Russie, Yulia avait rapidement décroché un job de rédactrice dans un journal en ligne fondé par d'anciens étudiants, financé par des partis d'opposition au régime et par une multitude de gens qui aspirait à plus de liberté. À plus de vérité.

Yulia s'était passionné pour les sciences politiques et l'histoire des mouvements subversifs à travers le monde. Elle courrait les manifestations, les réunions politiques. D'abord, comme journaliste, puis rapidement comme activiste.

Son père s'était inquiété, il avait quitté sa campagne et sa retraite pour venir vivre dans le petit appartement que louait Yulia à Solntsevo. Yulia avait de moins en moins passé de temps avec sa fille. Elle avait beaucoup de travail. Elle rentrait tard, mais, quand Genrika fut en âge d'être scolarisée, elle l'accompagnait à l'école le matin. Au jardin d'enfants.

Elle avait raté la rentrée de Genrika à la grande école.

Ce jour-là, elle pleurait de peur et de douleur au fond d'une cellule crasseuse. En attente de transfert pour la Sibérie. Pour le Krai de Krasnoïarks. Pour la colonie n°2.

Genrika, était peu à peu devenue un souvenir. De plus en plus lointain. Mais Yulia s'était accroché à sa mémoire. Elle se battait aussi pour sa fille bénéficie d'un avenir meilleur.

Elle avait définitivement oublié sa fille quand elle avait enfin compris qu'elle ne sortirait jamais de la colonie n°2. Qu'elle appartenait à la colonie. Elle avait vite joué à la pute, parce qu'elle était trop belle et trop faible pour s'opposer à des plantons, à des gardes ou des filles violentes, mais elle n'avait pas encore perdu toute sa dignité. Elle la perdit le jour où Tata, avaient ordonné à quatre détenues de la clouer sur un lit et qu'elle avait reçu son premier tatouage. Tata l'avait droguée et Yulia s'était réveillée le lendemain matin avec le front douloureux. Ses doigts avaient révélé du sang. Tata avait surgi, un miroir à la main. Elle lui avait empoigné les cheveux et lui avait ordonné de se regarder dans le miroir. Le triangle, le cœur. Un énorme tatouage sanguinolent s'étalait sur son front. C'était hideux, mais Yulia n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il impliquait. Tata lui avait expliqué. Son statut. Officiel.

— Tu restes ce que tu es Yulka, une pute. Mais maintenant tout le monde sait que tu m'appartiens. Et qu'il faut payer. Tu es monté en grade. Tu apprécieras.

C'était immonde, mais Yulia avait apprécié les compensations. Et accepté les autres tatouages.

On ne la battait plus, on ne la violait plus, elle mangeait bien, elle avait droit aux douches des plantons, elle pouvait s'acheter des tampons hygiéniques, du papier toilette, du savon et du dentifrice de bonne qualité, et des vêtements chauds et confortables. Tata lui fournissait de la vodka, des cigarettes et de la résine de cannabis.

.

 

Maroushka pissait le sang. La femme frappait toujours. Violente, brutale. Avec méthode.

Seuls les gens de son espèce survivaient à la colonie n°2. S'imposaient. Ne se reniaient pas. Tant qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé plus fort qu'eux. On trouvait toujours plus fort que soi. Même les plantons n'étaient pas l'abri. L'inconnue en donnait la preuve à Maroushka, au cas où celle-ci l'aurait oublié.

Avait-elle une chance ? Une chance de partir ? De fuir cet endroit abject. La personne abjecte qu'elle était devenue ? Qui pouvait fuir Blatov et ses chiens ? Survivre à la forêt ?

Cette femme ?

Fuir pour retrouver Genrika ? La reconnaîtrait-elle ? Genrika reconnaîtrait-elle sa mère ? Pourrait-elle jamais être fière de cette mère. Yulia n'effacerait jamais son passé. Elle ne pourrait pas.

Mais fuir ? Ça elle pouvait. Tant pis si elle crevait, elle ne se laisserait pas reprendre. Peut-être que... Cette femme ? Si Blatov et les rattrapait et si elle demandait à cette femme de la tuer ? Le ferait-elle ?

Yulia regarda Shaw asséné un dernier coup. Le poing décrocha la mâchoire. Elle se redressa l'air contrarié. Elle crocheta ses mains sur la mâchoire de Maroushka qui geignait misérablement à terre, lui intima de se taire et de ne plus bouger, et remit la mâchoire en place.

Oui. Cette femme brutale et violente, capable de remettre sans ciller une mâchoire qu'elle venait de décrocher d'un coup de poing, cette femme qui arborait un tatouage de tueuse, serait apte à l'étrangler ou à l'égorger, si Yulia le lui demandait. Il suffisait que cela que Yulia le spécifia dans le contrat qu'elle lui imposerait.

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

**Rosvan Tursgan :**  jeune Tchétchène dont Anna avait fait la connaissance alors qu'elle travaillait au SRV. La jeune fille avait été sacrifiée lors d'une opération anti-terroriste. Sa mort avait décidé Anna à quitter le SRV. voir  _La fille de Kaveh_ , chapitre XXX.

 

 

 


	12. Cœur brave et généreux ne va pas sans mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Bon, désolée pour cette longue attente. Alors, que j'étais prête à publier il y a quinze jours, mon disque dur a rendu l'âme et mon ordinateur a nécessité des soins de longue haleine. Les revoilà donc, du moins Root, Brown, Genrika, Maria et Alma. Pour savoir ce qu'endurent Shaw et Anna il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture... j'espère._
> 
> _ps : je publie exceptionnellement lundi car je suis en déplacement mardi._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Root ouvrit les yeux. Elle détestait les chambres d'hôpital. L'odeur fade qui y régnait, les murs blancs, les lits trop hauts. Les barrières. Le matériel électronique qui clignotait et plongeait, la nuit, la pièce alternativement dans le noir et dans d'étranges lumières vertes. La surveillance.

Des grommellements et des paroles sans sens s'élevèrent du lit voisin du sien.

Root tourna la tête. Des cheveux blonds s'agitaient sur l'oreiller. Elle n'avait même pas bénéficié d'une chambre particulière.

Pour un officier, il aurait pu faire un effort.

Un cri :

— Feu, feu ! Dans le mile ! Bravo !

Sa voisine revivait ses opérations en service commandés :

— Je ne sais pas tirer, mon lieutenant, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas.

Le ton devint geignard. Un bref sursaut annonça le réveil de la dormeuse. Les mains crispées sur les draps, les yeux grands ouverts. L'embarras soudain. L'inquiétude. L'angoisse d'avoir réveillé l'officier avec qui elle partageait la chambre. Vérifier.

Root arborait un sourire indulgent et moqueur.

— Oh, euh... Je vous ai réveillée, mon capitaine. Je suis désolée.

Root balaya l'excuse d'un mouvement de la main.

— Michaela, vous savez que vous tirez très bien ?

— Hein ?

Root lui rapporta les paroles que le jeune sous-officier avait prononcées en dormant.

— Je voulais devenir tireur d'élite, avoua tristement le sergent.

— Mais vous ne tiriez pas assez bien ?

— J'étais trop sensible au stress.

— Ça se travaille.

— Je sais, je faisais de la compétition avant de m'engager, et je gérais très bien le stress, mais en situation de combat, pour des tirs à longue distance, je tremble. J'ai passé la phase un des entraînements sans rencontrer de problème, mais à la phase deux...

Vazini soupira :

— J'ai complètement foiré l'épreuve de traque.

— Complètement ?

— Les tirs. Le reste ça allait, mais pas les tirs.

— Vous participiez à quel genre de compétitions avant de vous engager ?

— Je faisais de la gymnastique rythmique.

Ah, voilà donc pourquoi Root l'avait trouvée si gracieuse.

— La gestion du stress est différente pour une activité physique intense ou même pour des prises de décision dans l'urgence, et un tir de précision, déclara Root.

Vazini fixa intensément la femme qui se trouvait allongée à côté d'elle.

— Je n'utilise pas vraiment de techniques particulières pour me détendre avant un combat ou avant un tir, ajouta Root. Mais j'en connais un certain nombre qui pourrait vous aider à surmonter votre problème.

— …

— Si ça ne vous intéresse pas...

— Si, si, mon capitaine, se récria Vazini. Ça m'intéresse.

— Je sens que je vais m'ennuyer ici. Vu les branchements et les vôtres, je ne suis pas prête de sortir. Et vous, non plus. Alors, si vous m'apportiez quelques distractions, je vous en saurais extrêmement reconnaissante, Michaela.

Les yeux du sergent brillèrent.

— Ne me remerciez surtout pas, se défendit Root avant que le jeune sous-officier eût ouvert la bouche. Pas avant d'avoir décroché votre brevet de spécialiste.

La porte s'ouvrit.

— Ah, Root, vous êtes enfin réveillée.

— Docteur Chakwass, la salua Root avec un grand sourire.

Le médecin s'approcha :

— Vous permettez ?

— Mais je vous en prie.

Le médecin ausculta Root. Elle parut satisfaite de son examen.

— Vous êtes tirée d'affaire, tout comme notre sergent.

Chakwass prit un air sévère.

— Vous devriez pas avoir été acceptées dans cet établissement. Vous avez toutes les deux violé les protocoles, et stupidement mis vos vies en danger. Cela ne me surprend pas outre mesure de votre part, capitaine, mais vous, sergent ? Vous pensiez à quoi toutes les deux ?

Vazini disparut sous ses draps. Le docteur Chakwass ressemblait à sa mère, et ses réprimandes la replongeaient dans son enfance.

— Docteur, vous faites peur au sergent. Vous, une femme si charmante, lui reprocha Root.

— Vous êtes une très mauvaise influence sur les autres, capitaine.

— Moi ? se défendit Root.

— Peut-être pas vous, mais vous vous trouvez toujours mêlée à des opérations qui amènent sur ma table d'opération des héros et des cas médicaux particulièrement difficiles à soigner.

— Vous êtes un excellent chirurgien, docteur.

— Mais je ne fais malheureusement pas de miracle.

Root redevint subitement très sérieuse.

— Vous m'avez aidée et vous avez sauvé la vie de Jack et d'Anton.

— Je ne suis pas responsable de la guérison de Jack Muller et j'ai été aidé pour Monsieur Matveïtch.

Le nez de Vazini pointa de dessous ses draps. Le capitaine Judsen connaissait tout le monde, même le docteur Chakwass. Et Jack ? Jack Muller, le sergent-major qui l'avait accompagnée ? Et Anton, qui était Anton ?

— Elle vous manque ? demanda Root au docteur Chakwass.

— Oui, j'ai rarement rencontré un chirurgien aussi doué.

Root inspira profondément.

— Elle me manque aussi.

.

 

Eléonor Chakwass savait que Shaw était partie. Le médecin avait cherché à la joindre. Elle projetait une nouvelle intervention sur Anton Matveïtch, elle avait voulu connaître son avis et lui proposer de venir opérer avec elle. Athéna avait relayé son appel à Root. Le médecin avait été très heureuse de lui parler et elle s'était informée avec beaucoup de tact de son état de santé, avant de lui exposer les raisons de son appel. Eléonor Chakwass incarnait à elle seule, le médecin intègre et la femme de cœur. Elle avait d'une certaine manière apprivoisé Shaw, et elle lui avait rendu la place qui lui revenait de droit dans un hôpital. Chakwass la traitait avec respect et l'appelait docteur ou Sameen. Parfois capitaine, parce qu'elle était militaire. Eléonor n'avait jamais oublié le soldat qu'était Shaw, mais à ses yeux, celle-ci était d'abord une collègue et une brillante chirurgienne. Le docteur Chakwass exerçait comme chirurgien depuis seize ans et elle avait effectué toute sa formation médicale au sein de l'armée. Elle avait été envoyée en Haïti, en Indonésie, en Irak, en Afghanistan, en Afrique, elle avait suivi des stages auprès de différents corps d'armée. C'était une femme posée et un excellent médecin.

Elle n'avait pas développé une admiration béate et innée envers Shaw. Elle l'avait simplement reconnue pour ce qu'elle était. Shaw n'avait jamais évoqué le médecin ni en bien ni en mal, mais son attitude avait parlé pour elle. Chakwass l'avait mise à l'aise et Shaw avait travaillé avec elle. Échangé avec elle. Shaw n'avait jamais joué au médecin. Elle avait abandonné le métier, elle était rentrée dans l'armée, elle avait développé des compétences militaires, elle était devenue un soldat, une tueuse, mais, comme elle l'avait déclaré à sa mère qui se désolait qu'elle eût renoncé à sa vocation, elle n'avait jamais abandonné la médecine. Shaw était médecin. Elle le resterait jusqu'à sa mort. Root, pour toutes ces raisons, avait informé Eléonor Chakwass du départ de Shaw. Et s'était immédiatement félicité de l'avoir fait quand, sans manifester aucun doute sur son affirmation, le médecin lui avait répondu :

— Elle reviendra.

.

 

— Sergent, sortez le nez de votre lit que je puisse vous examiner, l'enjoignit sévèrement le docteur Chakwass.

Vazini réapparut subitement et repoussa ses couvertures.

— Mettez-vous sur le ventre, je veux d'abord vérifier la cicatrisation de vos cuisses et de vos jambes.

Le médecin palpa doucement le sous-officier. La plupart des plaies avaient été bénignes, mais trois d'entre elles étaient profondes. Et le médecin, qui avait le premier soigné le sergent, avait retiré un morceau de fusée profondément enfoncé dans les chairs d'une première blessure. Une deuxième était étendue et déchiquetée : Le trou de sortie d'une balle qui lui avait emporté une partie du fémur.

— Vous avez mal ?

— Non, pas trop, coassa Vazini entre ses dents.

Ces soldats... Eléonor releva la tête vers Root.

— Voilà, quand je parlais de mauvaise influence. On pourrait penser que le docteur Green éveillait à elle seule le dévouement et les actes de bravoure. Je ne crois pas pourtant qu'elle ait été présente au Niger, contrairement à vous.

Elle retourna à sa consultation.

— Retournez-vous, sergent.

Vazini bougea maladroitement. Chakwass lui apporta son aide et le sous-officier se confondit en excuses. Le médecin lui examina la cuisse. L'entrée de la balle. Et la cicatrice laissée par son intervention chirurgicale.

— Je ne comprendrai jamais comment le lieutenant Brown a pu vous emmener en opération avec elle. Vous auriez dû être évacuée. Vous auriez de plus évité les broches.

— Elle ne savait pas, se justifia timidement Vazini.

Regard noir du docteur Chakwass.

— C'est de ma faute, docteur. Je ne savais pas non plus, je croyais que c'étaient juste des éraflures, dues aux pierres. Le sergent Ende appartenait à mon escouade, il était sous mes ordres et Sanchez... Sanchez était blessé. Et je ne voulais pas laisser partir le lieutenant sans moi. On ne doit jamais laisser tomber ses hommes.

— Michaela semblait en pleine forme, intervint Root. Élisa...

Chakwass tendit un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

— Vous aussi, vous étiez en pleine forme ? siffla-t-elle.

— Non, pas trop, mais vous savez combien je suis résistante à la douleur, plaisanta Root.

— J'attends avec impatience la venue du lieutenant Brown. Avec beaucoup d'impatience. Je ne sais pas trop pour quelle raison ce héros de guerre s'est retrouvée aux arrêts à peine revenue au Camps Lejeune, mais...

Root et Vazini échangèrent un regard.

— Vous le savez ? demanda Eléonor Chakwass d'un ton accusateur.

Silence.

— Pourquoi a-t-elle été mise aux arrêts ?

— Le lieutenant colonel Scott n'a pas apprécié qu'elle règle sur un ring son différend avec le commandant des bérets verts à Oualam, lui expliqua Root qui savait qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir au docteur Chakwass. À vrai dire, le lieutenant n'était pas responsable,

— Non ?

— Je lui ai, d'une certaine façon, disons... forcé la main.

— Quand je disais que vous étiez d'une déplorable influence. Et vous, Root, pourquoi êtes-vous partie avec le lieutenant Brown, alors que vous aviez déjà pris une balle ?

— Voyons, docteur, minauda Root. Je n'allais pas la laisser partir sans moi affronter l'âme spirituelle du GSMI.

— Vous avez de bonnes excuses en somme. Aussi bien l'une que l'autre. Mais les bonnes excuses ne remplacent pas la raison. Vous êtes jeune, sergent Vazini, votre dossier militaire vous décrit comme une femme censée et un sous-officier sérieux. Pensez-vous que partir avec le lieutenant Foley était un acte censé et sérieux ?

— Ben...

Pourquoi Vazini avait-elle suivi le lieutenant Foley ? Pourquoi s'était-elle porté volontaire ? Pourquoi avait-elle jeté un sévère regard d'avertissement à Dean quand Foley lui avait demandé si elle était opérationnelle ? Elle avait déjà donné des raisons de sa décision au docteur Chakwass. Elle ne lui avait pas menti.

Dean n'avait pas mentionné qu'elle avait reçu un éclat de fusée après l'avoir soignée, elle se sentait responsable de la vie du sergent Ende, et Sanchez avait été blessé. Gravement. Elle et Sanchez avaient passé les tests d'entrée à l'USMC en même temps, ils avaient effectué leurs classes durant la même période. Sanchez était un crétin arrogant et macho, mais il avait fait amende honorable. Ils habitaient la même ville, ils avaient suivi le même cursus scolaire, dans les mêmes écoles. Jordan Sanchez lui avait présenté ses parents et elle les avait trouvés charmants. Michaela Vazini n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, Jordan Sanchez ne serait plus jamais là pour redescendre avec elle à Albuquerque. Tout cela était vrai. Mais les réflexions du docteur Chakwass, ses questions, avaient amené le sergent Vazini à réfléchir ce qui avait réellement motivé son départ.

Michaela n'était pas une tête brûlée, elle était extrêmement prudente et perdait rarement son calme. Des qualités qui avait conduit le lieutenant Jordan à la rattacher à son état-major. Des qualités qui avaient conduit Foley à se l'attacher auprès d'elle après avoir octroyé son sergent-chef au lieutenant Zimmerman, et à lui confier une escouade qui aurait dû se trouver sous les ordres de Ende. Malgré toutes les raisons qui avaient crié à Vazini de partir avec le lieutenant Foley, jamais Vazini n'aurait dû se porter volontaire. On ne partait pas en mission commando après s'être pris des fusées sur la tête et s'être fait lacérer les jambes, même si elles ne l'avait été que par du sable et des cailloux.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'était porté volontaire pour cette mission, mais elle ne regrettait rien, pas même sa broche. Là-bas, dans le désert, ils avaient fait du bon boulot.

 

* * *

 

Brown avait très vite pris sa décision. Les djihadistes étaient en fuite. Deux options s'offraient à eux : soit, continuer de rouler vers Andéramboukane ; soit, rentrer chez eux. S'ils choisissaient la première option, il fallait retourner aux véhicules et continuer la mission comme Brown, Aubert et Samba l'avaient mise au point. S'ils retournaient chez eux. Brown devait les rattraper et libérer Ende.

Mais d'abord, appeler des secours :

— Dedarassus, j'ai besoin d'un transport médical.

— Je suis là pour ça, répondit le radio français à la place de son sergent.

— Attendez, il me faut aussi une patrouille de reconnaissance. Je dois savoir vers où se dirigent les djihadistes.

— Vous aurez tout ça dans cinq minutes, mon lieutenant.

Le radio ne s'était pas vanté. Quatre minutes plus tard, deux Pumas décollaient de Niamey pour évacuer les cinq Marines blessés et les hommes qui resteraient auprès d'eux. La deuxième demande de Brown nécessita qu'elle parlât à un officier français. Le compte-rendu de mission de l'officier américain emporta l'adhésion des Français.

— On envoie deux Gazelles en reconnaissance, lui dit l'officier. Je vous donne accès au canal de communication. Quel est votre identifiant ?

— Suricate un.

— Restez à l'écoute, suricate un.

— Reçu.

Un pilote de gazelle la rappela quarante-cinq minutes plus tard. Les djihadistes fuyaient. Brown décida de les rattraper. Root se rapprocha ostensiblement. Le cocktail de drogue qu'elle s'était administrée avait annihilé aussi bien la douleur que la fatigue dont elle aurait dû souffrir. Elle se sentait en grande forme et elle ne voulait surtout pas manquer le départ.

— Jordan, vous restez là, ordonna Brown au lieutenant. Vous vous occupez des identifications avec vos hommes et vous protégez nos blessés. Les autres, vous venez avec moi. Je ne veux aucun blessés. Chaque chef d'escouade vérifie que ses hommes sont opérationnels. Vous avez une minute.

Reese tira Root par la manche et l'emmena à l'écart, assez loin pour que Brown ou les autres soldats n'entendissent pas leur conversation.

— Root, tu ne vas pas y aller ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Autant prendre les devants tout de suite. Elle affichait un air bien trop guilleret pour qu'il escomptât qu'elle restât bien sagement à attendre les Pumas d'évacuation. Elle haussa les sourcils et ses fendit d'une moue charmeuse :

— Tu me connais si bien, John.

— Je ne plaisante pas, Root.

Elle reprit un air sérieux.

— Moi, non plus.

— Tu es blessée.

— J'ai vérifié. Rien de grave, c'est une simple éraflure, assura-t-elle.

Bien sûr.

Les traces laissées sur sa veste prouvaient que ce n'était pas une simple éraflure, il ouvrit la bouche. Root l'arrêta tout de suite :

— Tu crois que je tiendrais debout si j'étais en train de mourir ? le provoqua Root.

Le regard de John était assez éloquent.

— J'ai un taser dans la poche, le menaça-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et arbora une mine hostile.

— Tu n'oserais pas ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

— Je suis plus rapide que toi, Root.

— Je suis plus jeune que toi, John. Shaw a été mon instructeur et j'ai pris quelques cours supplémentaires de Krav Maga à Montréal.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

— Je suis aussi ton supérieur, fit-elle d'une voix coupante. Sergent.

— Tu...

Il serra les mâchoires. Il aimait beaucoup Root, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient ensemble sorti Shaw de l'enfer, mais travailler avec elle... Elle possédait beaucoup de qualités, mais elle était imprévisible et fantasque. Shaw avait des idées bien arrêtées, il était difficile de la raisonner si on ne partageait pas son avis, mais c'était un officier, un soldat et elle savait travailler en équipe. Elle écoutait ce qu'on lui disait même si ensuite, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Shaw était organisée et réfléchie. Root... La jeune femme pouvait se montrer horriblement froide et calculatrice, ou bien céder à ses émotions, à une inspiration soudaine. Shaw avait un sale caractère, mais c'était une coéquipière agréable et sûre. Root était charmante, mais complètement imprévisible. Elle maniait les armes et tuait des gens en souriant et en se fendant de plaisanteries hors-propos. Une attitude qui lui glaçait parfois le sang. Reese préférait le sérieux de Shaw. La jeune femme n'était pas dépourvue d'humour. Un humour qu'il comprenait. Celui de Root le laissait parfois pantois de surprise. Il se sentait ridicule, elle s'en apercevait et il se sentait encore plus ridicule. Il lui faisait confiance, mais quand il se trouvait en mission avec elle, une pointe d'angoisse lui chatouillait désagréablement l'estomac tout le temps que durait celle-ci. Root n'avait aucune limite. Il n'avait jamais compris comment Shaw pouvait travailler avec elle. Apprécier faire équipe avec elle. Les sentiments que les deux jeunes femmes partageaient n'entraient pas en ligne de compte. Du moins pas en ce qui concernait Shaw. En opération, Shaw n'avait jamais privilégié Root à qui que ce fût. Et d'après ce qu'il savait de la chasse qu'elle avait menée pour attraper le Chirurgien de la mort, elle n'avait jamais dérogé à cette règle. L'intégrité de Shaw et son sens du devoir s'étaient étendu à tous ceux qui avaient partagé cette aventure avec elle. Les Russes n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, mais Lionel et Muller s'étaient montré beaucoup plus prolixes, et si Maria Alvarez et Élisa Brown ne s'étaient pas confiées à lui, il avait écouté avec attention les conversations qu'elles partageaient entre elles ou avec la petite Alma.

Root ne renonçait jamais à ses projets et elle mettait toute en œuvre pour parvenir aux objectifs qu'elle s'était fixés. Elle ne reculait devant rien si cela servait ses intérêts. Si Reese s'opposait à elle, elle trouvait le moyen de suivre Élisa Brown. Quoi qu'il fît. Taser, coup bas, rien ne la rebuterait. Elle était même capable d'appeler Muller à son aide. Elle fascinait le soldat, il l'adorait. Muller lui avait raconté les alliances, les permissions, le parfum pour sa femme, le séjour tous frais payés dans un hôtel de luxe en République Dominicaine. Root pouvait lui demander de décrocher la lune, le soldat se plierait à ses desiderata les plus fous sans protester. Et si elle décidait de jouer de son grade pour mettre Reese aux arrêts, celui-ci était persuadé que Muller ne serait pas le seul à répondre à ses attentes. Le tireur d'élite de Brown la regardait comme si Root incarnait la huitième merveille du monde, le grand Français qui avait servi d'assesseur à la jeune femme lors du combat qui avait opposé Brown au capitaine Sfeir, ne pensait pas autrement, le lieutenant Jordan était, lui aussi, tombé sous le charme, le sergent Dedarassus attendait le bon moment pour la remercier de son intervention, et Brown avait d'autres préoccupations en tête que d'écouter ses doléances.

— Je, quoi, sergent ? le mit Root au défi.

— Rien,  _mon_  capitaine, dit-il en insistant sur l'adjectif possessif. Mais je ne  _vous_  quitte pas d'une semelle.

— Oh, John, rétorqua Root d'un ton suffisant et séducteur. J'ai toujours su que tu étais à ma botte.

Une tête à claque, aurait dit Shaw. Qui se serait aussi bien soumise que lui à cette insupportable tête brûlée. Une pensée qui le consola un peu de se montrer si docile. De s'écraser.

— Minute écoulée, claqua la voix d'Élisa Brown. Rapport.

Dedarassus présenta dix hommes lui compris. Vazini, six. Il en restait sept à Brown. Delgado était prêt à partir. Root et son assistant aussi. Vingt-cinq soldats, deux menteuses.

Brown demanda la communication avec le leader des deux Gazelles françaises :

— Vous bloquerez leur avancée.

— Reçu.

— Un de mes hommes a été capturé. Il se trouve à l'arrière d'un pick-up.

— Ils vont le descendre, répondit le pilote.

Brown inspira longuement avant de répondre.

— Un risque à courir. Je préfère qu'il meure rapidement au cours d'un combat, plutôt que sa décapitation servent les discours de propagande du GSMI. Au moins, il aura sa chance.

— Ouais, approuva le pilote.

— Vous les ralentissez, je vous préviens quand j'arrive au contact.

— Estimation ?

Ils échangèrent des coordonnées.

— Une demi-heure.

— Reçu.

Les Marines s'étaient figés en entendant leur officier-commandant. Foley ne menait pas une véritable mission de sauvetage. Elle fonçait dans le tas, sachant pertinemment qu'elle mettait en danger la vie du sergent Ende. Que les islamistes préféreraient l'exécuter plutôt que de le laisser leur échapper. Brown fit face à ses hommes. Elle lut leur désarroi. Les Français et les Nigériens n'avaient pas tous suivi la discussion en anglais. Dedarassus l'avait comprise, Perez aussi. Ils lui renvoyèrent un regard de compréhension et de soutiens. Ils partageaient son avis.

— Je ne permettrais jamais qu'un de mes hommes serve les intérêts morbides d'un groupe de fanatiques, dit Brown d'une voix assurée. Je ne permettrais jamais qu'un de mes hommes excite les fantasmes, la haine et les rêves de gloire de tous les tordus de la terre en devenant le héros d'une vidéo  _likée_  par des millions d'imbéciles dont les commentaires saliront sa mémoire et son honneur. Jamais. Ende a quatre dix pour-cent de chances de mourir suite à notre intervention, j'en suis parfaitement consciente et j'assume cette responsabilité. C'est pour cela que je ne veux que des volontaires. Si des gars ne veulent pas me suivre et ne pas porter sa mort sur la conscience, je ne les en blâmerai pas, ils remplaceront les hommes de Jordan si certains d'entre eux veulent participer à l'opération.

Un grand silence accueillit sa déclaration. Reese pinça Root avant qu'elle ne se mît à applaudir ou à exprimer son approbation de façon complètement déplacée.

— Jordan, prenez soin des nôtres, ajouta Brown.

Le lieutenant Jordan la salua.

— Dedarassus, Vazini, Judsen, Delgado, venez prendre vos ordres.

Les quatre interpellés s'avancèrent.

Brown avait déjà mis au point sa stratégie. Ils prendraient les huit véhicules avec lesquels ils étaient venus. Jordan et son escouade repartiraient avec les blessés en hélicoptère. Brown accorda un Growler* à chacun de ses deux tireurs d'élite.

— Vos assistants vous serviront de chauffeur, dit-elle à ces derniers. Vous avez carte blanche. Delgado, vous êtes libre de prendre qui vous voulez.

Delgado se pinça les lèvres. S'il avait pu, son choix se serait porté sur Vazini. Elle avait suivi un entraînement de tireur d'élite, elle avait brillamment réussi la première phase, et, même si elle avait échoué ensuite, il la trouvait efficiente et calme. Elle avait surtout l'avantage à ses yeux de bien connaître le métier.

— Je ne vous céderai pas un chef d'escouade, Delgado.

— Oh, euh... bafouilla le tireur gêné que Brown eut deviné ses pensées. Je... je vais prendre Diaz.

— Bien. Diaz, vous partez avec Delgado.

— Et moi avec le sergent Reese, annonça Root.

— Vous pouvez partir, maintenant.

Root aurait aimé parler à Brown, lui dire un mot gentil ou plus simplement l'embrasser sur la joue. Son petit discours sur les vidéos l'avait émue. Shaw lui avait donné accès aux comptes-rendus que rédigeait Brown à son intention. Quand Shaw était partie, Brown avait demandé à Root si elle devait continuer à les lui transmettre. Root l'avait encouragée à le faire. Le style très particulier de ces rapports montrait qu'ils soulageaient Brown du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Qu'ils l'aidaient à décompresser et à prendre du recul. Brown avait mal vécu la célébrité de Maria Alvarez, celle d'Anna, les pressions que subissaient la jeune Mexicaine et sa suite, les attaques immondes, la peine qui l'accablait. Les vidéos de ses ébats avec Shaw. Tout le tapage médiatique qui en avait résulté malgré la promptitude à laquelle Root et Athéna les avaient retirées de la toile. Mais le moment ne se prêtait pas à un échange intime et amical. Root, salua Brown de la tête, récupéra les clefs de son véhicule et s'en fut.

Brown réorganisa ensuite les escouades. Les Français et deux soldats nigériens resteraient ensemble, le troisième Nigérien compléterait l'escouade de Vazini. Brown gardait les siens. Chaque escouade partirait avec deux Growlers.

Brown donna l'ordre de départ.

.

 

Le vrombissement des deux Gazelles réapparut, se rapprocha. Ces maudits Français ! Des cris et des gesticulations accueillirent leur retour. Les deux appareils étaient passés au-dessus de leur convoi une demi-heure auparavant, un simple survol avant de repartir. Pour s'assurer qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers le Niger, qu'ils rentraient chez eux, loin d'Andéramboukane et de Mékara. Les hommes n'avaient pas eu le temps de mettre en batterie les mitrailleuses lourdes. Des rafales de AK47 et quelques tirs de carabine avaient salué leur passage. Ridiculement. Autant la technologie et les armes de pointes ne remplaçaient pas la détermination et le sens du sacrifice sur le terrain, autant la puissance de feu aérienne réduisaient à néant la valeur et le courage des combattants les plus déterminés.

Mais ils gagneraient un jour, parce qu'ils avaient la foi, parce que Dieu soutenait leur bras, mais aussi, parce qu'ils savaient manipuler l'opinion publique des Africains comme des Occidentaux, parce qu'ils bénéficiaient de sources de financement inépuisables, parce qu'ils ne se lasseraient jamais.

Ils combattaient à armes égales contre les armées africaines. Les Occidentaux surpassaient leur puissance de feu, mais leur opinion publique ne s'intéressait pas à cette guerre qui se déroulait loin de leur petit confort quotidien, et leurs politiciens ne connaissaient souvent rien de la terre d'Afrique. Une bonne propagande, et des voix bien-pensantes s'élevaient contre l'ingérence et les dépenses inutiles. Une bonne propagande qui s'appuyait sur l'ignorance, l'indifférence et l'avarice. On ne les arrêterait jamais parce que la terre d'Afrique était vaste. Immense.

L'Irak, la Syrie ? Les frères s'étaient retrouvés enfermés dans des territoires minuscules entourés de pays hostiles, ils avaient été victimes de l'intérêt géostratégique que présentaient ces deux pays. Des liens historiques qui les liaient aux Russes, aux Français, aux Anglais, aux États-Unis, aux Italiens. Victimes de la guerre d'influence que se livraient l'Iran maudit et l'Arabie Saoudite. De la proximité de ces chiens d'Israéliens qui opéraient en sous-main. De la présence des Kurdes, communistes et mécréants.

Rien de tel ici.

Mokhtar se dressa dehors par la vitre ouverte de son pick-up. Il hurla avec force gestes de descendre les deux hélicoptères, le mitrailleur en priorité, et de rouler en ordre dispersé. Les véhicules prirent leurs distances. Les Gazelles passèrent à l'attaque. Elles volèrent vers l'avant du convoi, se retournèrent et leurs mitrailleuses rentrèrent en action. Elles effectuèrent un passage, virèrent à l'arrière, revinrent à l'avant sans tirer, puis recommencèrent.

— Fonce à l'avant, cria Mokhtar à son chauffeur. Et mets toi au niveau du pick-up de l'Émir.

Il ouvrit la portière, appela les hommes installés à l'arrière. Tendit une main et fut prestement tiré dans la benne.

— On va protéger l'Émir, dit-il à ses hommes. Personne ne doit stopper son avance.

Pour échapper aux tirs des Gazelles, les pick-up et les camions effectuaient une folle sarabande, tournaient à gauche, à droite, freinaient d'un coup, repartaient.

Mokhtar examina l'arrière du convoi. De la poussière s'élevait de place en place. Il dégagea une paire de jumelles de sa veste. Tenta de faire le point malgré les soubresauts et la trajectoire aléatoire du pick-up. Des 4x4 militaires. Les Américains et leurs alliés. Les chiens ! Voilà ce qui expliquait les tirs frontaux des deux hélicoptères. Ils cherchaient à les ralentir pour que les Américains les rejoignissent.

Il baissa son regard sur le Marines qu'ils avaient capturé. Il lui décrocha méchamment un coup de pied dans le ventre. Deux, pour faire bonne mesure. Le Marines serra les dents, mais un gémissement lui échappa. Une petite victoire qu'apprécia le Touareg. Mokhtar gesticula en direction des véhicules qui l'accompagnaient. Tous ne virent pas ses gestes, trop occupés à surveiller et à tirer sur les Gazelles. À ceux qui les remarquèrent, il leur montra l'arrière du convoi.

— On tue l'Américain ? demanda un petit Peul à Mokhtar.

— Non.

— On pourrait l'égorger, lui couper la tête et les membres et les jeter hors de la benne morceau par morceau, cela ralentirait les infidèles.

Mokhtar sourit. Il tira sur le chèche du petit Peul. Un visage juvénile apparut. Il n'était pas petit, il était jeune. Treize ou quatorze ans.

— C'est une bonne idée, mais il y a beaucoup de véhicules et ils ne s'arrêteront pas tous pour récupérer le corps démembré de leur soldat.

Ende écoutait l'échange entre les deux islamistes. Un chef et... un enfant. Il connaissait l'existence des enfants-soldats. Ils avaient vu des photos, des vidéos. Engagés par des États, des milices, des groupes rebelles ou des manifestants. De la Colombie au Vietnam, de la RDC à la Palestine, du Pérou à l'Afghanistan, de l'Irak au Mali.

Les ONG et les institutions criaient au scandale, se battaient pour les réhabiliter. Révoltées par leur innocence sacrifiée. Il avait entendu des témoignages. À la télévision, dans des reportages. De vives voix. Des témoignages de civils et de camarades. Ceux des civils l'avaient horrifié. Les enfants se montraient plus sauvages et cruels que les adultes*. Il le savait, mais au fond de lui, il n'y avait jamais cru. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré d'enfants-soldats ni morts ni vivants. Il en avait un en face de lui. Au-dessus de lui. Il lui devait quelques coups de pied. Il ne savait pas que c'était un enfant. Même quand il avait parlé de le démembrer, il n'avait pas prêté attention à ses paroles, à ce qu'elles impliquaient, parce qu'il y avait eu les deux Gazelles et qu'il avait compris que Foley arrivait. Bien avant que le chef djihadistes n'aperçoivent les Growler. Il ne reverrait sans doute jamais le lieutenant Foley, ni ses camarades, ni ses parents, ni son frère, ni Alison. Les djihadistes le tueraient avant que les copains ne le récupèrent, mais ils recueilleraient son corps et ses proches ne souffriraient pas de ne pas savoir où il avait été jeté, ce qu'il était devenu. Il serait mort, mais il rentrerait au pays.

Découvrir un enfant dans la benne du pick-up l'avait retourné. Dennis était jeune, mais... Mais Dennis n'aurait jamais parlé de démembrer un homme pour retarder ceux qui venaient à son secours.

— On le décapitera ?

Dennis n'aurait jamais évoqué une décapitation avec cet air gourmand.

— Oui.

— On fera un film ? Je pourrais être la main de la justice ? demanda l'enfant les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Dennis ne serait pas réjoui de décapiter un homme face à des caméras.

— Je comptais m'en charger, mais si tu montres du courage aujourd'hui, je t'accorderai cet honneur.

— Tu sera fier de moi, lui assura l'enfant avec confiance.

Mokhtar sourit amicalement au jeune garçon et lui remonta son chèche sur le visage.

— T'entends chien de mécréant ? dit l'enfant à Ende. Je serai ton bourreau.

— Si tu montres un grand guerrier, lui rappela Mokhtar.

— Je suis un grand guerrier ! cria l'enfant en pointant son AK47 sur les Gazelles qui effectuaient un nouveau passage.

.

 

— Tu peux t'arrêter, John.

— Tu as besoin de moi ?

— Non, reste au volant. Je te préviendrai s'il faut que tu te déplaces.

Root ouvrit la portière. Elle installa le trépied de son SRS sur le toit de la cabine. C'était parfait. Elle pouvait commencer à tirer. Peut-être vider un chargeur, puis ils repartiraient pour ne pas laisser trop de distance se creuser entre eux et leurs cibles. Elle tira son chapeau sur son front. Durant le trajet, John lui avait donné de la peinture de camouflage pour s'en tartiner le dessous des yeux.

 

 

 

— Ça atténuera la réverbération.

— …

— Je t'ai vu cligner des yeux tout à l'heure. Tu aurais dû en mettre dès le début.

John avait raison, c'était très efficace. Premier tir. Réussi. Pas mal, se félicita-t-elle.

Delgado se félicitait de la même réussite de son côté. Un peu plus près des rebelles que ne l'était Root. Portée de fusil obligeait.

.

 

Mokhtar posa un pied sur le bord de la benne, les hommes en face, dans l'autre véhicule, lui tendirent la main. Il sauta. Facile. Il se précipita ensuite vers l'avant et se pencha vers la portière du passager.

— Seigneur, les Américains arrivent.

Amadou Koufa commençait à perdre espoir. Des Gazelles. Une attaque terrestre. Un terrain à découvert. Tout se liguait contre lui. Une épreuve divine ? Une punition ? Qui avait attiré la colère de Dieu contre eux ? Lequel de ses hommes avait péché ? Comment échapper aux démons ?

— Il faut se disperser, Seigneur. C'est notre seule chance. Chacun part de son côté. Je garde deux pick-ups avec moi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour leur faire croire que l'un des occupants est trop précieux pour partir seul. Pour que leur commandant pense que le chef de la razzia se trouve avec moi.

— D'accord.

— Que Dieu vous accompagne, Seigneur.

— Que Dieu te bénisse, mon frère.

— Que le chauffeur attende que les premiers véhicules s'écartent avant de partir de son côté, donna comme dernier conseil Mokhtar à l'Émir.

Amadou Koufa hocha la tête. Mokhtar regagna son pick-up. Il leva le nez vers les gazelles. Les pilotes ou les mitrailleurs l'avaient peut-être vu sauter d'un pick-up à l'autre. S'il l'avait vu, Ils préviendraient les Américains et ceux-ci prendrait en chasse la voiture de l'émir. Il se pencha sur le toit du pick-up et hurla au chauffeur de se rapprocher d'un autre véhicule. Il sauta d'une benne à l'autre. Répéta tous les gestes qu'il avait eus un peu plus tôt et réitéra l'opération avec trois autres pick-up.

.

 

— De Gazelle un à suricate un, je crois avoir repéré le chef des djihadistes.

— Et mon homme ?

— Il est à l'arrière de son pick-up. Je vous guiderai.

— Merci.

— C'est un plaisir, lieutenant.

Brown grimaça. Tant que le chef se sentirait en danger, il garderait Ende en vie. Tant que le Marines lui était utile. S'il sentait que tout était perdu, il le tuerait. Par haine et par dépit. Les Growlers de Brown, plus rapides que les véhicules utilisés par les djihadistes gênés par les tirs des Gazelles, les rattrapèrent peu à peu.

Mokhtar donna le signal. Tous les véhicules prirent des directions différentes. Sauf trois qui restèrent groupés.

— Lieutenant ? s'inquiéta Kovazks à la radio oubliant les identifiant et les protocoles.

— De suricate un à Gazelle un, où est mon homme ?

— Dans le groupe de trois véhicules.

— Vazini, Dedarassus, vos escouades sont à vos ordres, je m'occupe des trois véhicules qui filent ensemble.

— Vous voulez des prisonniers ? demanda Dedarassus.

— Non, mais j'interdis les exécutions sommaires. Et détruisez le plus de matériel possible. Reçu ?

— Reçu, déclarèrent les deux sous-officiers.

Brown se réservait Amadou Koufa. Ou qui que se fût d'autre. Elle n'était pas assez naïve pour croire que le guide spirituel du mouvement se trouvait à coup sûr dans le groupe des trois véhicules. Un coup de dé. Sans garanti du résultat.

— Kovazks, on les prends en tenaille, vous à droite, moi à gauche.

— Reçu, mon lieutenant.

Les deux Growlers réglèrent leur vitesse l'un sur l'autre. Les servants attendaient fébrilement d'ouvrir le feu.

.

 

Root tapa sur le toit de la cabine.

— On part soutenir Élisa, John.

— Tu sais te servir de la mitrailleuse ?

Root examina l'arme. Elle ramassa une boite de munition, l'accrocha à la mitrailleuse et engagea la bande de munitions. Elle prévint Reese qu'elle allait tester l'arme. Elle pointa un camion. Elle ne se trouvait pas à distance, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle pressa la détente. Le recul était important, la force d'inertie aussi. Le tir se révéla inefficace.

Elle lâcha l'arme, et s'attela à rejoindre Reese dans la cabine. Un petit exercice de gymnastique qui demandait de la souplesse et une certaine force physique quand le véhicule tressautait d'un trou à l'autre. Reese tendit une main secourable. Il l'attrapa par la jambe de son pantalon et tira. Profitant de la stabilité qu'il lui offrait, Root prit moins de précautions et passa assez rapidement par la fenêtre ouverte. Elle se laissa enfin tomber sur le siège, rouge d'émotion. Le souffle un peu court :

— Cette mission demande des qualités athlétiques que je ne pensais pas posséder.

— Ouais, tu m'impressionnes.

— Vivre avec une ado, disciple assumée et admirative des exploits athlétiques de Shaw, aide à se maintenir en forme.

— Vous vous êtes inscrites dans un club de parkour ? plaisanta Reese.

— Ne me parle par de malheur, John. Le cross et le krav-maga me suffisent déjà amplement, et si Gen me demande de monter sur des patins avec tout le bardas d'une joueuse de hockey, je la cède à l'assistance publique.

John se prit à sourire.

— Elle joue bien ?

— Elle se débrouille très bien. Elle a été la meilleure buteuse de son équipe la saison dernière et elle a marqué plein de points.

John s'amusa de la fierté qui filtrait sous les paroles de Root. Il suivait avec intérêt les matchs de hockey et il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander des précisions, mais il était curieux de savoir à quel point Root s'était intéressée à ce sport.

— Comment on compte les points ?

Root se lança dans des explications détaillées, qu'elle illustra d'exemples, et nomma un nombre impressionnant de grands joueurs de hockey. Elle énuméra leurs scores, leurs années de gloire, les clubs dans lesquels ils avaient joué.

Il avait oublié son savoir encyclopédique, sa mémoire jamais prise en défaut. Il était impossible de savoir ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, si elle savait tout sur un sujet parce que l'une de ses couvertures l'exigeait, ou parce que le sujet lui plaisait, ou plaisait à quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. John savait qu'elle aimait l'informatique, Athéna et Shaw. Qu'elle avait aimé Hannah Frey. Chasser avait eu l'air de lui plaire. Lire aussi. Mais le reste ? Qui était vraiment Root ?

— John, à toi de jouer à l'acrobate. Je ne peux pas me servir de la mitrailleuse montée sur le 4x4. Je conduis, tu tires dans le tas.

— D'accord. Viens t'asseoir sur moi, pour prendre le volant.

Root haussa des sourcils facétieux et soupira un « John » séducteur et faussement choqué. Dévoilant, une facette de sa personnalité qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. Il grimaça comiquement, elle rit, et ils échangèrent leur place. Une fois Root au volant, John s'extirpa de la cabine pour passer à l'arrière.

.

 

Dedarassus coursait un camion, son mitrailleur arrosait la bâche et quoi qu'il se trouvât à l'intérieur. Le camion avait perdu ses deux pneus arrière, mais continuait de rouler à pleine vitesse. Des tirs sporadiques s'échappaient de la bâche qui volait au vent et le sergent français se demandait par quel miracle tous les passagers n'étaient déjà pas tous déjà morts. Un cahot dévoila l'intérieur du camion.

— RPG ! cria le chauffeur. Je ne pourrais pas...

— Cédric, tu ne lâches pas l'affaire, s'empressa d'ordonner Dedarassus au caporal qui se trouvait dans le deuxième Growler alloué à son escouade.

Il ouvrit la portière et hurla à ses hommes :

— Sautez, sautez !

Le chauffeur, le sergent et les deux hommes à l'arrière sautèrent. Le FAV explosa, touché de plein fouet.

— Les salauds, maugréa le caporal Perez.

Il tira frénétiquement sur le pick-up qu'il poursuivait. Le chauffeur lui transmit la dernière volonté de Dedarassus. Il maugréa, tira encore. S'arrêta un instant, le temps de coder un « A » sur le toit de la cabine. Un signal. Le FAV accéléra. Perez passa la mitrailleuse à un soldat nigérien et l'enjoignit à tirer sans discontinuer.

— Encore un peu, encore un peu, murmura Perez.

Il dégoupilla une grenade. Le troisième homme de la benne l'imita. Le Nigérien tirait comme un dément en vociférant des insultes en français et en haoussa.

— Maintenant !

Deux bras se détendirent. Les grenades s'envolèrent et roulèrent dans la benne du pick-up Le Nigérien arrosait. Perez tapa une série de « E ». Le chauffeur vira brusquement à gauche et accéléra. Le Nigérien s'accrocha à sa mitrailleuse et les deux Français, qui se trouvaient avec lui à l'arrière, se rattrapèrent à ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas rouler comme des sacs de grains mal arrimés. Une double explosion retentit derrière eux. Personne ne regarda en arrière.

Perez n'avait pas besoin de donner des ordres à son chauffeur pour que celui-ci fonçât vers le camion que poursuivait Dedarassus avant que son véhicule ne fût détruit. Il scruta le sol à la recherche de ses camarades. Deux étaient allongés sur le sol, immobiles, les deux autres tiraient sur le camion en fuite.

— Même tactique ? demanda Perez à ses deux camarades.

Le Nigérien sourit à pleines dents. Les trois soldats vérifièrent leurs munitions.

— On va d'abord faire un passage latéral, expliqua le caporal. Ensuite, on balancera les grenades par l'arrière.

Accord de ses deux camarades. Il transmit son idée au chauffeur.

— Facile, ils roulent sur les jantes. Mais j'approche par le côté.

— Fais comme tu veux.

— En avant ! cria le chauffeur.

.

 

Vazini avait déjà éliminé un pick-up. Travail du servant de sa mitrailleuse. Un autre pick-up filait devant.

— On le rattrape ! cria-t-elle pour que le chauffeur l'entendît.

Elle fit signe à Wilson qui roulait à côté d'elle, et lui montra un camion. Le Growler du caporal s'éloigna.

— Dean, tu es prêt ? demanda-t-elle au servant de la mitrailleuse.

— Ouaip, sergent, je suis ultra prêt.

Vazini n'avait que deux hommes avec elle. Le Touareg avec qui elle fait équipe lors de l'assaut et Dean. Les quatre autres hommes de son escouade se trouvaient dans l'autre Growler. Le Touareg conduisait, il avait assuré à Vazini qu'il assurait au volant. C'était vrai. Le chauffeur du pick-up qui les précédait lui faisait de la concurrence, il dérapa soudain et coupa la route du Growler de Vazini. Les djihadistes, prévenus de la manœuvre s'étaient roulés en boule dans la benne et se relevèrent prestement ensuite. Un déluge de balle s'abattit sur la cabine du Growler. Le Touareg pila. Un acte réfléchi. La cabine protégeait les deux Marines à l'arrière. Il aurait pu foncer dans le pick-up, peut-être sauvé sa vie, mais l'impact jetterait ses deux camarades brutalement sur la cabine. Trop brutalement. Deux balles le clouèrent sur son siège. S'allonger. Le sourire sadique des occupants du pick-up lui souleva le cœur.

— Crevez-les, sergent, murmura-t-il avant de s'affaler sur le côté.

Dean n'avait pas arrêté de tirer, mais l'arrêt brutal, avait relevé le canon de la mitrailleuse et ses balles passèrent loin au-dessus du pick-up qui leur barrait la route. Le Marines se trouvait debout, accroché à sa mitrailleuse, une cible parfaite. Vazini avait été projetée sur la cabine, elle se rétablit vite, vit le danger que courait Dean. Elle le poussa brutalement sur le côté. Surpris, le Marines perdit l'équilibre et bascula hors de la benne. Les djihadistes saluèrent sa chute par des cris de victoire.

Grenade ou tir, se demanda Vazini ? Si son Touareg était encore en vie, la grenade le tuerai. Tir.

Elle sauta du Growler et ouvrit le feu. D'abord, le chauffeur ennemi. Ensuite, les autres. Elle tira sur la cabine, contourna le pick-up par l'avant sans cesser de tirer. Chauffeur et passager-avant à terre. Phase une, réussie. Phase deux... Vazini cria. Touchée. Se concentrer. Oublier la douleur. Elle posa un genou en terre. Épaula son M27. Deux hommes, il restait deux hommes.

.

 

Diaz pila.

— Cinq degré nord, Delgado, vite, merde ! pressa-t-il le caporal.

Il avait vu l'un des deux Growlers des Français partir en fumée. Celui de Vazini piler. Le seul à n'accueillir que trois soldats. Il avait accéléré pour se rapprocher à distance de tir. Vu le servant la mitrailleuse être balancé par-dessus bord. Le soldat restant sauter à terre. Vazini, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Delgado pointa. Premier homme. Feu. Coup au but. Il bougea rapidement le canon de son M40, pointa le deuxième homme. Releva la tête sans avoir tiré. L'homme avait basculé en arrière. Il pointa le Marines. Reconnue Vazini. Elle se tourna dans sa direction. Hocha légèrement la tête. Il leva le bras pour la saluer.

— Delgado, la prochaine tournée est pour moi, lui cria Diaz par la fenêtre.

.

 

Vazini abaissa son fusil. Delgado venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle s'appuya sur son arme pour se remettre debout. Serra les dents et s'avança prudemment vers le pick-up. D'abord sécuriser la zone, ensuite, elle s'informerait de ses deux hommes.

— Sergent, dit une voix derrière elle.

Vazini se retourna, arme dressée.

— C'est moi, sergent.

Dean. Au moins l'un des deux était vivant.

— Vous êtes blessée, sergent, fit Dean. Et cette fois, pas par de la pierraille. Je m'occupe du nettoyage.

— Le Touareg ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu.

— On nettoie ensemble, Dean.

Le soldat lui jeta un regard inquiet.

— Je te couvre, ajouta Vazini.

— Okay.

Ils ne trouvèrent aucun survivant parmi les djihadistes.

— Au Touareg, maintenant.

Vazini pâlit soudain. Elle s'appuya contre le pick-up.

— Je suis avec vous, sergent, se précipita Dean.

Elle suspendit son M27 à l'épaule. Dean la prit par la taille et lui crocheta sa ceinture. Vazini leva la jambe, elle avait reçu une balle dans la cuisse. Elle avança rapidement à cloche-pied. Le Touareg n'était pas mort, mais il se vidait de son sang sur la banquette-avant. Dean tergiversa. Vazini ou le Touareg ?

— Je peux m'occuper de moi, Dean. Sauve-le. Ce mec s'est mis en danger pour nous, je ne veux pas avoir son sacrifice sur la conscience.

— On prévient le lieutenant ?

— Non, elle le saura bien assez tôt, pas la peine de la distraire avec ça.

— Okay.

Vazini s'assit, le dos appuyé sur la roue avant du Growler. Elle tira son couteau, découpa le tissu de son pantalon. Sortit de quoi se soigner. De quoi arrêter le sang. Ses doigts s'agitaient fébrilement. Elle tendit sa main ouverte devant elle. Elle tremblait. Elle s'empressa de finir son pansement. Elle avait chaud. Elle déboucla la bride de son casque et le retira. Elle suait, elle avait les cheveux trempés et la réverbération du soleil sur le sable rouge lui agressait douloureusement les yeux.

— Sergent, ça va ? demanda Dean dans la cabine.

— Cinq sur cinq, mentit Vazini. Comme va le Touareg ?

— Pas génial.

— Il est conscient ?

— Non.

— Fais ce que tu peux.

.

 

Le lieutenant Andrieux prit de l'altitude. Il survola la zone de combat. Les djihadistes avaient perdu six pick-ups et deux camions. Les Marines avaient perdu un véhicule. Il remarqua un Growler immobile à côté d'un pick-up ennemi. Il descendit. Les occupants du pick-up étaient morts. Un soldat américain était assis contre la roue du Growler. Des cheveux longs. Une femme. Blessée. Un homme s'activait dans la cabine. Mauvais. Il reprit de l'altitude. Le lieutenant Foley coursait le groupe des trois pick-ups avec deux Growlers. Un autre arrivait en soutien. Il ne pourrait pas se montrer très utile de ce côté-là. Il s'attarda une seconde. Du sable s'élevait en nuage de poussière rouge derrière les véhicules. Une scène de film publicitaire. Il manquait la musique classique et les textes incrustés. Il vira de bord et continua sa reconnaissance. Deux autres Growlers poursuivaient des véhicules, chacun de leur côté. Les armes crachaient des balles. Un camion fuyait au nord, deux pick-ups à l'ouest. Le pilote de la deuxième Gazelle avait engagé le feu sur un un pick-up filant dans une autre direction. La Gazelle le survola en tirant, le pick-up louvoya, ralentit et finit par s'arrêter. Plus rien ne bougea. Équipage hors d'état de nuire.

Andrieux signala le camion à son camarade.

— Ma mitrailleuse est à sec, répondit celui-ci.

— Utilise une roquette.

— Reçu.

Le lieutenant se tourna vers son co-pilote.

— Les deux pick-up ?

— Il ne reste pas grand chose d'autre si on ne veut pas descendre les copains.

— Ils ne s'en sortent pas mal.

— Ouais, mais ils ont des hommes à terre, et pas que les Américains, les nôtres ont morflé aussi. Je ne sais pas si les Marines récupéreront tous leurs gars vivants.

— Alors, ne laissons personne filer.

.

 

Ces salauds de Français.

Ces crétins de fidèles.

Son chauffeur lui avait signalé la Gazelle, et un pick-up l'escortait.

L'escortait ?

Il les désignait comme des cibles, oui. Son équipage les avait rejoints en hurlant la gloire de Dieu, du Prophète et son nom. En gesticulant comme des fous. Les valeureux combattants devaient s'imaginer les gardiens sacrés de l'Émir.

Une explosion retentit sur sa gauche. De la fumée noire, la carcasse d'un camion qui brûlait. Un de plus, le troisième qui sautait après un tir de Gazelle. Amadou Koufa n'avait pas envie de goûter aux joies du paradis aujourd'hui. Sa mission n'était pas achevée sur terre. Il lui restait de grandes œuvres à accomplir.

Flap flap flap.

Non, non, non.

— Tirez ! Tirez ! hurla Amadou Koufa en déchargeant son arme par la vitre du pick-up.

Dieu l'entendit. Le démon. Ou le hasard. Cela dépendait des croyances. Du camp pour lequel on se battait. Les mitrailleuses montées sur les pick-ups crachaient des balles vers le ciel. Un homme du pick-up d'escorte épaula un RPG.

— RPG ! RPG ! cria le mitrailleur de la Gazelle.

Andrieux vira brusquement pour s'aligner sur le pick-up. Roquette. Le lieutenant, appuya sur le bouton de tir. Le djihadiste sur la détente de son RPG. Par réflexe, Andrieux bascula brusquement sa Gazelle sur le flanc gauche. Une traînée blanche frôla le rotor principal. Le pick-up s'envola.

— Tu es un as, Andrieux, le félicita son co-pilote. T'es un putain de pilote.

C'était vrai, mais Andrieux n'était pas un dieu. Il avait été pris dans le tir croisé des mitrailleuses. Il avait stabilisé un centième de seconde son appareil pour lancer sa roquette dans des conditions optimales.

— Tu es...

Le co-pilote ne finit pas sa phrase. Le servant de la mitrailleuse montée sur le pick-up d'Amadou Koufa tirait n'importe comment, mais un autre homme avait su exploiter le vol quasi-stationnaire de la Gazelle. Il avait ajusté son tir, les balles avaient traversé la carlingue.

— Piron ! cria Andrieux.

Le co-pilote pendait dans son harnais.

— D'Andrieux à Camus, Piron est touché, appareil endommagé.

— Je suis à court de munition, répondit le pilote de la deuxième Gazelle. Je rentre avec toi.

Andrieux regarda le pick-up s'éloigner devant lui. Il tapota ses instruments de navigation.

— Non, je ne suis pas sûr de rentrer. Je préfère me poser ici. Retourne à la base sans moi.

— Je vais rester en observation tant que j'ai du carburant, je rentrerai ensuite, proposa Camus.

— Okay, je contacte Foley.

Andrieux apprit à Foley qu'elle ne bénéficiait plus de l'appui armé des Gazelles. L'officier le remercia et lui déclara qu'elle finirait le boulot sans eux. Il appela ensuite le sergent Dedarassus et s'enquit auprès de lui du meilleur site d'atterrissage.

— Perez a récupéré deux mes gars blessés, il est parti rejoindre les Marines arrêtés près d'un pick-up ennemi. Ils ont deux blessés et j'ai pensé que c'était mieux qu'ils se regroupent.

— Les Marines ont une fille avec eux ?

— Oui.

— Okay, je sais où ils sont.

— Je suis à pied, je vous retrouve là-bas.

.

 

Amadou Koufa louait Dieu, les mains ouvertes devant son visage. Ses hommes hurlaient des imprécations à l'encontre des Français. Ils célébraient leur victoire. Le chauffeur appuya sur le bouton de sa radio. Un anâshid guerrier s'éleva. Il monta le son. Les hommes l'entendirent et entonnèrent le chant sacré à plein poumons, un chant en français par dérision pour le soldat qu'ils venaient d'abattre :

 

 

_Pour Allah, celui que nous unifions (sic)_

_Pour Allah, nous les sacrifions_

_Pour Allah, oui nous vous terrifions_

_Pour Allah seul, nous avons fait cette joie_

_Tuez avec des cœurs remplis de joie_

_Nous vous tuerons sans aucune pitié...*_

 

L'émir se pencha par la portière et regarda en arrière. La Gazelle qu'ils avaient touchée se posait, l'autre survolait la zone. De la poussière s'élevait encore de place en place, indiquant des véhicules qui roulaient. La bataille n'était pas achevée.

La chasse.

Les chasseurs ne rentreraient pas bredouilles, mais leur butin serait bien maigre : des hommes sans importance, des véhicules et des armes qu'il remplacerait vite. Les Français et leurs alliés se targueraient d'exploits guerriers, d'une grande victoire contre le Djihad. Des fanfaronnades. Une victoire en forme de goutte d'eau. Amadou enflammerait de nouvelles âmes. Il recruterait de nouveaux guerriers.

Il regretterait juste Mokhtar. L'homme lui était dévoué et ses compétences lui avaient été utiles.

.

 

— Root ! cria John.

Cette fille était complètement tarée, jamais il n'eût dû lui laisser le volant. Il avait tiré jusqu'au dernier moment. Il s'aplatit dans le fond de la benne. Juste à temps.

Root avait pris les pick-ups que poursuivait Brown à revers. Et puis, tout à coup, elle avait brusquement viré d'un quart de tour, enfoncé la pédale d'accélérateur à fond. Au moment où, à 'arrière d'un pick-up, elle avait vu un homme braquer son AK47 vers le fond de la benne. Pour tuer le prisonnier. Le Marines. L'homme d'Élisa.

Les yeux de Mokhtar s'agrandirent d'horreur.

Le Growler américain avança brusquement au ralenti. Une femme se tenait au volant. Une jolie brune, les yeux soulignés de peinture de camouflage noir. La peinture mettait son regard en valeur. Un regard de folle. Froid et calculateur. Soudain, caché par un rictus de joie, peut-être un cri de victoire. Puis, tout s'accéléra. Il s'accrocha au tableau de bord. Le chauffeur cria, le métal hurla, le plastique explosa. Une confusion de bruits sourds et stridents. Mokhtar se retrouva projeté sur le chauffeur. La femme disparut, le pick-up versa, roula, retomba sur ses roues, tangua et bascula une nouvelle fois sur le côté où il s'immobilisa enfin.

Mokhtar poussa sur ses bras. Le chauffeur n'avait plus de visage. Une bouillie de sang, de chair et d'os l'avait remplacé. Le pick-up avait d'abord glissé sur le côté avant de se retourner sur le toit. La fenêtre était ouverte. Le chauffeur écrasé par le poids de Mokhtar n'avait pas pu se protéger le visage. Il l'avait laissé sur les cailloux.

Sortir. Le djihadiste chercha son fusil, ne le trouva pas. Celui du chauffeur. Un AK47. Il entendait parler américain, tamajeq. Des des démons et des frères. Des Touaregs. Des traîtres à la solde de l'État Nigérien.

Ne pas se précipiter.

Attendre.

.

 

L'un des trois pick-ups que poursuivait Brown et Kovazks avait versé. Kovazks se lança à la poursuite d'un des deux qui restaient. Le chauffeur de Brown évita le véhicule de Root de justesse. Le troisième pick-up freina brusquement devant lui.

— Percute-le par l'arrière ! cria Brown.

— Je vais faire encore mieux, grogna l'homme en français.

— Accrochez-vous, commanda Brown aux trois hommes qui se trouvaient à l'arrière avec elle.

Le Français prit le pick-up légèrement de côté. Les djihadistes lui avaient tiré dessus, mais ils étaient gênés par les tirs de Muller à la mitrailleuse lourde. Ceux des autres au fusil d'assaut.

Sous le choc, le pick-up vira brutalement d'un demi-tour. Les deux véhicules se retrouvèrent à l'arrêt, flanc à flanc.

Le Français avait bien maîtrisé sa manœuvre. A l'arrière du Growler, le Touareg se retrouva face à la vitre ouverte de la cabine du pick-up. Il pointa son fusil dessus et appuya sur la détente en criant. Le Marines de Brown avait été surpris par le choc et projeté à terre. Muller s'était écroulé sur sa mitrailleuse.

Brown s'était accroupie et fermement accrochée aux sièges. Deux types étaient encore en vie à l'arrière du pick-up. Elle n'avait pas le temps de pointer son fusil, pas le temps de dégainer son Beretta. Elle tira son poignard et bondit en avant.

Muller jura et se dégagea de sa mitrailleuse devenue inutile. Brown s'était jeté sur un homme, il avait crocheté son poignet armé du poignard et l'étranglait de son autre main. Elle s'en sortirait avec lui, mais pas avec l'autre. Le deuxième homme arma sa carabine. Muller se lança et plongea. Sa journée football. Il percuta l'homme et ils s'envolèrent tout les deux par dessus la ridelle de la benne. Muller portait un casque. Pas le djihadiste. Quand ils atterrirent sur le sol, la tête du Peul cogna durement sur les cailloux et sa boite crânienne explosa quand le casque du Marines vint le frapper en pleine face.

Brown bataillait toujours. L'homme avait lâché sa gorge pour lui empoigner les cheveux. Le lieutenant s'était débarrassé de son casque en montant dans le pick-up et elle avait perdu sa radio au début de la bagarre. Elle devait libérer son bras. Elle frappa l'homme de son poing gauche. Il lui lâcha les cheveux. Balaya le sol de sa main. Trouver une arme, n'importe quoi pour lui fracasser la tête. Un chargeur d'AK47. Parfait. Il frappa deux fois Brown à la tempe. Elle bascula sur le côté. Il la frappa une nouvelle fois.

— Chienne ! cracha-t-il.

Et il commit une double-erreur. D'abord, il chevaucha Brown et se releva à genoux, la main au-dessus de la tête, pour la frapper au visage et réduire sa figure en bouillie. Ensuite, il négligea le fait que Brown n'avait pas lâché son poignard. Le lieutenant lui enfonça la lame dans le ventre et la remonta sous les côtes. Avant qu'elle n'eût atteint le cœur, la tête du djihadiste explosa. Des lambeaux de chair, du sang et des esquilles d'os volèrent. Tombèrent en pluie sanglante sur l'officier. L'homme s'écroula sur elle.

— Brown ! Brown ! se précipita Muller.

Le soldat sauta dans la benne, empoigna les vêtements du mort, le souleva d'un geste puissant et le lança hors du pick-up.

— Élisa, merde, mon lieutenant ! balbutiait le soldat.

Elle était maculée de sang. Il s'agenouilla, passa ses mains sur elle à la recherche de blessures.

— Muller, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? râla Élisa.

— Tu es...

— Je vais bien, vire-toi et trouve-moi ma radio.

Elle s'arrêta soudain de parler et dévisagea Muller. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il riait. Il récupéra sa radio, la lui rendit, se releva et lui tendit une main. Élisa l'accepeta et sauta sur ses pieds. Muller riait toujours, puis il se calma et son rire laissa place à un sourire béat. Il...

— Jack...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le solide sergent la serra dans ses bras.

— Ah, mon lieutenant ! dit-il en riant de nouveau. Merde, je vous croyais morte.

Il se détacha soudain d'elle.

— Je vous adore, Brown.

Il était complètement... Les yeux de Brown se posèrent sur le corps de l'homme avec qui elle s'était battu. Son crâne explosé.

— Delgado ? appela-t-elle.

— Mon lieutenant ?

— Joli tir.

— Merci, mon lieutenant, répondit fièrement le caporal.

— Ça bouge du côté de Ende ?

— Ende ?

— Le pick-up renversé.

— Je surveille.

Brown donna l'ordre à son chauffeur de repartir. Le Marines qui avait été éjecté du Growler avait rejoint son poste. Il souffrirait de contusions pendant trois jours et d'une entorse au poignet. Brown l'enjoignit à s'asseoir et à ne plus bouger. Il tenta de protester. Brown le regarda si sévèrement qu'il rougit et ne pipa plus un mot. Muller se fendit d'une moue amusée.

— Jack, le prévint Élisa Brown. Si je t'entends encore, je t'écrase mon poing sur la figure.

Ouais, il l'adorait, elle lui rappelait le capitaine Shaw. Elles se ressemblaient encore plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. L'exercice du commandement, peut-être.

Brown soupira devant son sourire enthousiaste. Muller l'avait prise dans ses bras ? En pleine bataille. Il s'était fendu d'une déclaration d'adoration et tous les hommes branchés sur sa radio, l'avaient entendue. Mais ce gars-là... Elle lui dédia un sourire amical. Jack Muller n'était pas vraiment un ami, mais il était bien plus qu'un sous-officier placé sous son commandement. Le sergent-major lui adressa un clin d'œil. Ils partageaient les mêmes sentiments.

Le Growler démarra et mit le cap sur les deux véhicules accidentés. Celui d'Ende. Celui de Root.

Root, pensa Élisa.

Son franc-tireur. Un petit sourire lui étira les coins de la bouche. Muller vint se placer à côté d'elle. Il remarqua son expression. Elle remarqua son regard. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

— Vous êtes aussi dingue que Judsen, sergent.

Muller lui donna un coup d'épaule. Il l'aurait bien serrée une nouvelle contre lui, mais Brown commandait cette opération, il ne pouvait pas se montrer trop familier avec elle. Il l'avait déjà trop été tout à l'heure. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Brown aurait eu besoin d'un miroir. Elle portait un masque de guerre, elle ressemblait à une barbare des temps anciens. Muller lisait tout ce qui avait trait à la Seconde Guerre mondiale, à la campagne de Russie et aux opérations qui avaient été menées dans le nord de l'Europe, en Norvège. Il aimait l'histoire militaire en général, celle de ses deux pays en particulier. Mais pas vraiment l'histoire du haut moyen-âge. Les Vikings avaient toujours titillé sa curiosité, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de se pencher sur leur Histoire. Brown avait la tête d'une guerrière Viking. La Reine dans la série consacrée à la vie de Ragnar Lothbrok. Lagertha, la porteuse de bouclier. Brown ne portait pas de bouclier, elle n'était pas blonde, elle portait les cheveux courts et ses yeux n'avait pas l'éclat de ceux d'Anna Borissnova ou de Jenny. Mais tous les Viking n'étaient pas blonds aux yeux bleus. D'ailleurs, ça ne voulait rien dire, Anna était Russe et Jenny n'avait rien d'une guerrière sanguinaire.

— Vous connaissez les Vikings, mon lieutenant ?

Brown fronça les sourcils. Il délirait.

Puis, elle oublia, les Vikings, les délires de Muller et les manquements à la discipline dont le sergent se rendait coupable. Le chauffeur venait de freiner. Il était arrivé par l'arrière du véhicule de Root. Le pick-up, retourné un peu plus loin, leur présentait sa calandre.

— Déployez-vous, ordonna Brown.

Le chauffeur sauta à terre. Brown et Muller se placèrent devant, le Touareg et le chauffeur légèrement en retrait derrière eux et sur leurs flancs.

Le lieutenant Camus, aux commandes de la Gazelle qui volait encore, choisit ce moment pour annoncer à Brown qu'il manquait de carburant et qu'il rentrait à Niamey. Brown le remercia.

— À votre service, lieutenant. Je vous confie mes camarades.

— Je prendrais soin d'eux.

— Merci.

Brown inspecta d'abord le FAV. Reese gisait au fond de la benne. Le Français alla l'ausculter.

— Il est inconscient, mais ses signes vitaux sont okay et je n'ai pas vu de blessure.

Brown s'avança vers la portière côté chauffeur. Root se tenait adossée à son siège, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux fermés. Élisa tendit le bras et ses doigts se posèrent sur la jugulaire de la jeune femme. Elle sentit le pouls, régulier. Bien frappé.

— Root ?

Le jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

— Lieutenant, s'exclama-t-elle avec ravissement en la reconnaissant.

Root aurait pu s'inquiéter de l'état du lieutenant Brown. S'affoler comme s'était affolé Muller. Mais son esprit s'arrêtait rarement de fonctionner. D'analyser. Élisa était debout, elle assurait toujours le commandement de ses hommes. Donc, malgré sa tête et le sang qui la recouvrait, la jeune femme ne souffrait d'aucune blessure. Un grand sourire lui étira les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas failli à sa mission.

— Eh ! Vous allez bien, mon capitaine ? lança Muller à Root par-dessus l'épaule de Brown.

— Comme un charme, Jack. Mais c'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi.

Brown lui jeta un coup d'œil circonspect.

— Le choc m'a un peu sonnée, consentit à lui avouer Root. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas.

Des cris retentirent derrière le pick-up. Des paroles inintelligibles, prononcé dans une langue que ne comprenait aucun homme de Brown. Pas même le Touareg. Une langue que comprenait Root :

— Vite, Élisa, il va tuer votre homme.

— Vous comprenez ce que... commença Brown abasourdie.

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle courait déjà. Muller adressa un signe de la main à Root et s'empressa de recoller aux basque de l'officier. Root s'accrocha au volant, ferma un instant les yeux et ouvrit sa portière. John n'avait pas réapparu. John ou Élisa ? John était un solide gaillard, on ne leur pas avait tiré dessus avant que Root ne fonçât dans le pick-up, il n'avait donc pas pu être blessé par balle. Élisa n'avait pas encore terminé sa guerre. Root opta pour le jeune officier.

.

 

Mokhtar avait entendu tous les discours et lui, contrairement à Élisa et ses hommes, n'en avait pas raté un mot. L'arrivée des Marines, l'échange de mots en français, les conversations en anglais. Les grades prononcés. Lieutenant. Capitaine. Une femme avait répondu à chaque appel. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être le capitaine, par contre le lieutenant... Le lieutenant Foley. Élisa Foley. Le commandant de l'unité de Marines basée à Oualam. Il entendit le petit combattant aussi. Il sourit.

Brave petit soldat. Les enfants ne le décevaient jamais. Ils montaient en première ligne sans jamais éprouver de peur, ils suivaient les ordres sans rechigner, sans discuter et quand il était assez vieux pour prendre des femmes, ils se montraient aussi vigoureux que des hommes. Bien encadrés, bien formés, ils devenaient des éclaireurs à qui rien n'échappait, des poseurs de bombes ou des bombes humaines efficaces, des combattants impitoyables. Les garçons comme les filles. Et s'ils s'avéraient ne pas être aptes au combat, Mokhtar les appréciaient comme serviteurs ou comme amants. Il préférait les garçons aux filles. L'Émir fustigeait les sodomites, et depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint, Mokhtar n'avait pris que des filles à son service. De très jeunes filles. Les vierges étaient amusantes à déflorer, mais ce n'était malheureusement que l'histoire d'une fois et on en trouvait rarement. Mokhtar ne s'en formalisait pourtant pas. Il regrettait les attributs masculins de ses jeunes amants, mais les filles possédaient des atouts communs aux garçons et Mokhtar eût été bien stupide de se priver de ce à quoi son statut de guerrier et de chef lui donnait droit.

Il se hissa prudemment jusqu'à la vitre ouverte. L'enfant vociférait toujours. Il le vit épauler son fusil. Le soldat américain n'avait pas été libéré de ses liens. Son uniforme portait des accrocs, il s'était écorché le visage, les genoux, les mains et les coudes, et il saignait. Mais il n'était pas mort. Pas encore.

Les Marines débouchèrent brusquement de derrière le pick-up. La femme-officier en tête. Le lieutenant. Un grand Marines suivait derrière. Puis un Français et un soldat nigérien, le Touareg. Ils représentaient la coalition à tous les quatre. Mokhtar tuerait d'abord l'officier, ensuite le Marines, puis le Français et enfin, le Touareg. Peut-être pas dans cet ordre et il serait peut-être mort avant de les avoir tous tué, mais le lieutenant le serait de toute façon elle aussi. Il épaula son AK47, puis se ravisa. Il releva soudain le canon de son fusil à l'horizontale et rentra la tête dans l'habitacle. Sans raison. Les quatre soldats qu'il visait ne l'avaient pas vu. Le geste lui sauva pourtant la vie.

.

 

Brown tira dès qu'elle contourna le pick-up. Le petit soldat tournoya sur lui-même, son arme cracha une rafale de balles sur le sable. Des cailloux se brisèrent. L'arme se tut. Le petit soldat tomba. Ende leva la tête. Ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

— Foley, murmura-t-il dans un sanglot.

Son officier avait l'aspect d'un ange de la mort.

De nouveaux coup de feu claquèrent. Les quatre fusils amis se retournèrent d'un bloc vers le pick-up. Delgado les voyant faire fit de même, Diaz jura, il s'était concentré sur Ende et il n'avait pas vu l'homme apparaître par la vitre de l'habitacle. Les fusils de Brown et de son équipe ne tirèrent pas, et Deldago n'eut soudain plus de cible à ajuster.

À peine Mokhtar avait-il disparu dans l'habitacle, que des coups de feu avait claqué contre le pick-up. Dans son dos. Il s'était retourné et avait réapparu, Kalachnikov pointée sur le Growler qui lui était rentré dedans. La femme, le capitaine, elle n'était pas partie avec les autres et il l'avait oubliée.

Root s'apprêtait à rejoindre Brown quand elle avait décelé un mouvement provenant du pick-up, vu l'homme apparaître. Elle avait laissé son fusil sur le siège passager, il était devenu trop lourd à porter. Elle était rapidement revenue en arrière en dégainant son Sig Sauer. Elle avait ouvert le feu. Ses premiers tirs avaient touché le châssis, elle était mal placée et l'homme avait tout à coup disparu à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Il réapparaîtrait.

La Kalachnikov réapparut la première. Root se plaça en position de tir, façon stand de tir. Elle attendit que Mokhtar fût visible avant de presser la détente.

Quatre balles à la suite, trois tir au but, la dernière balle se perdit dans le désert. Mokhtar fut propulsé contre le montant de la portière.

La guerre était finie pour lui, il mourrait comme un chien des mains d'une femme, mais il la retrouverait en enfer. Elle ne portait pas de gilet pare-balles et il l'avait atteint en pleine poitrine.

Athéna s'était tenue très silencieuse durant toute la chasse à l'homme. Mais tous les marqueurs vitaux de Root passèrent soudain au rouge :

— Root...

— Mon cœur ? murmura la jeune femme allongée sur le sol.

— Tu as été touchée ?

— J'ai sauvé Élisa, Aty.

— Bilan ?

— Je ne peux pas, ma douce. Je...

— Root ?

— Mmm, trouva la force de grogner la jeune femme.

— Tu ne nous lâches pas ?

— J'essaie.

— J'ai besoin de toi.

— Mmm.

— Gen aussi.

— Mmm.

— Et Sameen sera furieuse, si tu n'es pas là quand elle reviendra.

— Mmm.

.

 

Muller regarda l'homme s'écrouler dans le pick-up. Le djihadiste avait tiré avant de mourir. Root. Root l'avait descendu, mais...

Mon dieu, Root.

— J'y vais, mon lieutenant, la prévint Muller.

Brown n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le sergent était déjà parti. Elle fit signe au Touareg de l'accompagner et se retourna vers Ende. Le radio français était en train de le libérer de ses liens. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit djihadiste. Vraiment petit. Brown se pencha et tira son chèche vers le bas. Un enfant. Elle avait tué un enfant.

— Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, mon lieutenant, fit Ende.

Brown se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

— Il n'a pas quinze ans, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

— Je sais, c'est horrible, mais c'était...

Le sergent hésita. Foley avait l'air bouleversée. Elle non plus n'avait jamais dû être confrontée à des enfants-soldats, même après dix ans de missions à travers le monde, même après l'Irak et l'Afghanistan. Des enfants morts, elle en avait certainement vu, mais elle n'en avait jamais tué.

— C'était un beau salaud, mon lieutenant.

Brown lui retourna un regard horrifié.

— Il m'a frappé comme plâtre, il a demandé à être celui qui me couperait la tête devant les caméras, et si vous ne l'aviez pas tué, je serais mort.

Brown savait qu'il avait raison. Le Chirurgien de la mort était lui aussi un enfant. Un enfant plus jeune encore que celui-ci. Un enfant qui avait commis plus d'exactions que n'en commettrait l'enfant djihadiste qu'elle venait de tuer. Simplement, peut-être, parce qu'il avait bénéficié d'un maître plus cruel et pervers que ce jeune djihadiste. Mais qui savait vraiment ? Brown se mordit la lèvre inférieure et soupira profondément. Tout ce qui avait trait à Samaritain et au Chirurgien de la mort lui donnait la nausée et la déprimait.

— Suricate un à tous les chefs d'escouade, bilan.

 

* * *

 

Root avait été grièvement blessée. Muller l'avait retrouvée inconsciente, la poitrine trouée à deux endroits. Elle respirait mal et son pouls était très faible. Il s'était placé derrière elle et l'avait relevée sur lui en position semi-couchée. Reese n'avait pu que poser une main amicale sur l'épaule du grand sergent quand il les avait découverts. Muller tenait Root comme il eût tenu un enfant entre ses bras, et il avait levé sur Reese un regard mouillé de larmes.

— Elle s'en sortira, elle s'en sortira, psalmodiait-il. N'est-ce pas, John, qu'elle s'en sortira ?

Trois balles. Root s'était pris trois balles et elle avait ignoré la première. John savait la jeune femme solide, mais trois balles ? Il avait perdu Shaw, partie, il ne savait où, pour faire, il ne savait quoi, et maintenant Root était en train de se vider de sang sur le sable rouge du désert. Shaw lui manquait, il s'inquiétait pour la jeune femme. Il avait cru qu'elle avait trouvé le bonheur et un certain équilibre avec Root, et elle était partie. Root souffrait de son absence, comme elle avait toujours souffert de son absence depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Et Root...

Il écoutait sa respiration laborieuse, il voyait le sang rouge vif qui s'était échappé de la commissure de ses lèvres et il s'était efforcé de penser aux plaisanteries dont Root se fendait quelques fût la gravité de la situation. Il s'était rappelé qu'elle avait, un jour, comparé Shaw à un chat que rien ne pouvait tuer. Il avait espéré que Root lui ressemblât. Que Root eût autant de ressources que la femme qu'elle aimait avec tant de constance et de fidélité.

.

 

Brown n'avait perdu aucun homme, mais l'opération avait laissé de nombreux soldats à terre. Deux Nigériens dont le chauffeur de Vazini gravement blessé. Quatre Français dont le co-pilote de la Gazelle. Deux Marines et Root. Le radio français avait envoyé une demande d'évacuation. Deux Pumas avaient atterri vingt minutes plus tard et évacué tous les blessés sur Niamey. Les plus gravement atteints avaient été pris en charge par les Français. Quand leur état s'était stabilisé les Français et les Américains avaient rapatriés leurs ressortissants. Les Nigériens étaient restés sur place.

À Niamey, Root avait brièvement ouvert les yeux, à plusieurs reprises, avant de retomber aussitôt dans l'inconscience, assommée de drogue et le corps épuisé. Elle n'avait même pas eu la force de parler à Athéna.

Muller et Reese étaient rentrés avec elle aux États-Unis. Le sergent Vazini, le caporal Sanchez et le première classe Jackson avait partagé avec elle le même avion. Un transport sanitaire d'urgence. Les trois Warlords et Root avaient été envoyés à l'hôpital naval Walter Reed à Bethesda. Muller avait demandé à voir le docteur Chakwass.

Demandé, puis exigé.

Devant l'indifférence polie du personnel, le sergent avait retenu le brancard de Root d'une main et assuré qu'elle n'irait nulle part avant qu'il n'eût vu le docteur Chakwass. Le personnel avait appelé le service d'ordre. Reese avait essayé de raisonner Muller. Le sergent avait expliqué que le docteur Chakwass connaissait Root, que c'était elle qui l'avait soignée deux ans auparavant, qu'elle lui avait aussi sauvé la vie et qu'il ne voulait que personne d'autre ne s'occupe de Root. Qu'il ne la laisserait partir avec personne d'autre.

Le sergent avait l'air si décidé que Reese n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se ranger à ses côtés. La police militaire était arrivée, une bagarre avait suivi. Reese avait étalé deux MP par terre, Muller un. Des renforts avaient été demandés. Un infirmier avait pris l'initiative de courir chercher Eléonor Chakwass. Elle sortait d'une intervention et les explications de l'infirmier lui parurent sans queue ni tête.

— Le sergent affirme que vous connaissez l'officier blessé et que vous lui avez sauvé la vie, expliqua fébrilement l'infirmier. Ils sont deux, ils ont déjà mis trois MP au tapis. C'est le chaos, docteur. Même s'ils racontent n'importe quoi, il faut que vous veniez.

Eléonor avait cédé. Elle avait tout de suite reconnu Jack Muller et elle avait fermement mis fin à la bagarre. Muller avait crié son nom en la voyant, cessé de se battre. Les MP avaient empoigné les deux hommes. Le docteur Chakwass était furieuse.

— Sergent Muller ? Vous êtes fou ? Vous vous battez dans un hôpital ?

— C'est elle, docteur, c'est Root, il n'y a que vous qui pouvez vous occupez d'elle.

Root ? Elle avait demandé des précisions sur son état de santé, donné l'ordre aux MP de lâcher Reese et Muller, et de partir, ignoré leurs protestations, voulu savoir ce que Root faisait dans son hôpital.

— Le capitaine Judsen fait partie des Marines qui ont été rapatriés du Niger, répondit un brancardier.

— Le capitaine Judsen ?

— Oui.

L'interne avait regardé sa fiche :

— Capitaine May Judsen, premier bataillon, septième régiment.

— Une autre femme a été rapatriée avec elle ?

Sameen Shaw, parce que les deux jeunes femmes faisaient équipe, ou Élisa Brown parce qu'elle appartenait à l'USMC et que son nom avait été prononcé dans les médias à la suite d'une opération au Niger.

— Oui, répondit un infirmier. Le sergent Michaela Vazini, deuxième bataillon, deuxième régiment.

— Elles n'appartiennent pas à la même unité ?

— Non.

— Vous avez le dossier du sergent ?

— Oui.

Chakwass avait pris connaissance du rapport de Vazini. Vingt deux ans, blonde, un mètre soixante trois. Ce n'était ni Sameen Shaw, ni le lieutenant Brown. Mais elle était gravement blessée.

— Je les prends toutes les deux dans mon service.

Elle avait ensuite enjoint Reese et Muller à disparaître sans faire d'esclandre. Muller hésita. Fixa le rancart de Root que des infirmiers emportaient.

— Je vous appellerai, sergent, lui assura Eléonor Chakwass. Personnellement.

— Quand ?

— Tous les trois jours et je vous préviens en cas de changement remarquable.

— Merci, docteur.

Muller avait jeté un regard si ému à Root que Eléonor Chakwass s'était demandé un moment s'il n'allait pas l'embrasser. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il était parti avec l'homme qui l'accompagnait, un sergent. Un vétéran. Le médecin entendit Muller le rassurer alors qu'ils gagnaient tous les deux la sortie.

— Elle est en de bonnes mains. Le docteur Chakwass est géniale et si le capitaine Shaw lui faisait confiance, on peut lui faire confiance.

.

 

Les médecins français, puis le docteur Chakwass avaient pris les mesures nécessaires pour que Root restât en vie, mais Athéna réalisa très vite que la jeune femme ne retournerait pas à Laval avant au moins un mois, sinon deux.

Genrika l'attendait. Root l'avait quittée en lui assurant qu'elle rentrerait dans dix jours. La jeune fille pouvait vivre seule, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'occupât d'elle. Athéna avait lancé des simulations.

Un mois sans nouvelles de Root rendrait la jeune fille furieuse. Elle s'inquiéterait de son absence et de son silence, mais elle lui en voudrait d'abord. De l'avoir abandonnée. Encore une fois. Comme Shaw. Elle organiserait des razzias dans les magasins par vengeance et par frustration, elle arrêterait de travailler et Athéna serait obligée de bloquer tous ses accès aux réseaux, ce qui rendrait la jeune fille définitivement furieuse et encore plus incontrôlable.

Athéna pouvait faire appel à Khatareh, mais l'universitaire ne pouvait être qu'une solution temporaire. Khatareh et Genrika s'entendaient bien parce qu'elles ne vivaient pas ensemble. Athéna ne prendrait jamais le risque de briser l'estime qu'elles éprouvaient l'une envers l'autre. La relation qu'elles entretenaient se montrait bénéfique aussi bien pour Khatareh Deghati que pour Genrika. Genrika admirait le professeur de mathématiques et le maître d'échec. Khatareh expérimentait une relation qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. L'affection et l'amitié que lui vouait Genrika éclairait et réchauffait une vie qui, depuis la mort de son mari, sombrait dans l'amertume et dans les ténèbres dès que Khatareh s'éloignait des mathématiques ou d'un échiquier.

Lionel ne pouvait pas prendre de vacances pendant plus d'un mois. Envoyer Genrika le rejoindre, la priverait de ses entraînements de hockey et l'éloignerait de Juliette. Genrika n'avait eu que deux amis dans sa vie américaine. Le jeune Alvin et Juliette. Elle s'était très bien intégrée chez les Avalanches et elle souffrirait de ne plus voir ses co-équipières. La jeune fille aimait beaucoup Lee, mais Lee avait dix-huit ans, des centres d'intérêt parfois très éloignés de ceux de Genrika et la jeune fille n'était pas encore prête à coucher avec lui, ce qui arriverait certainement si elle partait, maintenant, vivre avec Lionel.

Reese avait un travail à temps plein qui lui plaisait et qu'il ne pouvait quitter pour jouer au tonton gâteaux.

Anna Borrissnova Zverev était avec Shaw en Sibérie et Genrika ne connaissait pas les autres Russes.

Restait Élisa Brown et Maria Alvarez.

Élisa Brown était toujours au Niger et Athéna donnait raison à Root, le lieutenant-colonel Scott proposerait le jeune lieutenant à la  _Navy and Marine Corps Commandation medal,_  il la promouvrait au grade de capitaine et il la mettrait aux arrêts pour quinze jours, peut-être plus, pour grave manquement à la discipline.

 

* * *

 

Maria se promenait sur le rivage. Alma babillait et sautait régulièrement à l'eau quand une vaguelette ou un petit gobie blanc avait attiré son attention. Anne-Margaret ne la quittait pas des yeux et quand Alma l'appelait en criant et en riant, l'enfant secouait la main en souriant.

Maria regrettait ne pas emporté avec elle les carnets qu'elle avait tenus depuis la naissance d'Alma. Elle aurait parfois aimé les consulter, savoir si les deux enfants étaient différentes, si elles grandissaient de la même manière. Maria se rappelait avoir, très longtemps, très mal dormi avec Alma. Aussi mal qu'avec Anne-Margaret ? Les deux enfants partageaient le même goût immodéré pour la tétée. À n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. De la nuit surtout. Maria eût dû s'en douter. Lors de son séjour, Sameen avait toujours dormi avec sa fille, elle n'avait rien raconté à Maria, mais la jeune juge avait partagé son expérience. Maria n'avait pas besoin que Shaw lui eût raconter ses nuits pour savoir qu'Anne-Margaret collait sa mère la nuit, et lui prenait le sein quand l'envie lui en prenait. Pour se rassurer ou parce qu'elle avait faim ou soif. La subite disparition de sa mère avait perturbé l'enfant. Maria avait proposé à Shaw de donner le sein à sa fille, Shaw avait accepté, approuvé. Au bout d'une semaine, Maria avait regretté son geste, sa proposition et tout le reste. Anne-Margaret avait accepté le sein de Maria sans protester. Elle avait apprécié. Beaucoup apprécié. Le lait était devenu plus abondant. Et Maria avait revécu tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Alma quatre ans auparavant. Jusqu'à ses envies de meurtre et ses angoisses.

Alma s'était montrée plus sereine. Maria avait craint de la jalousie. Alma s'enthousiasma au contraire. Elle ne rataient jamais une tétée d'Anne-Margaret. Elle y assistait, fascinée, remplie d'adoration.

— C'est comme si j'avais une petite sœur.

Maria évoqua les frères et les sœurs de lait des temps anciens et Alma adora l'idée de posséder elle-aussi une sœur de lait. Elle toisait parfois Anne-Margaret d'un air important ou attendri en déclarant :

— Tu es ma petite sœur de lait, Anamaga.

Et pour prouver à Anne-Margaret toute la vérité de sa déclaration, elle se remit elle aussi à demander régulièrement le sein à sa mère. Maria se traitait de mère indigne, s'accusait de rendre sa fille abrutie et ne savait plus si elle devait où non continuer à dormir avec Anne-Margaret et à lui donner le sein. Généralement, quand elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit et qu'Alma geignait pitoyablement, les larmes aux yeux, les bras tendus désespérément vers elle en chouinant :

— Anou-anou.

Des passages à vide, qui s'effaçaient de son esprit quand elle vivait et échangeait avec les deux enfants. Alma prenait très au sérieux son rôle de grande sœur et Anne-Margaret était une enfant joyeuse et facile à vivre. Du moment qu'elle ne se sentait pas abandonnée. Ou qu'elle n'avait pas faim.

— Mama, viens te baigner, cria Alma.

— Il est tard.

— Et alors ?

Oui, c'était vrai, et alors ? Qu'est qui empêchait Maria de se baigner ? La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, la température de l'eau comme celle de l'air était agréable, le dîner était prêt et n'attendait que d'être mangé à leur retour. Maria tourna la tête vers Anne-Margaret.

— Tu veux te baigner, Meg ?

— Dis, oui, Anamaga, dis oui, la supplia Alma de là où elle se tenait.

L'enfant se secoua sur la hanche de Maria.

— Je vais prendre ça comme un oui, grimaça Maria.

Alma frappa l'eau des mains en criant d'enthousiasme. Maria posa l'enfant sur le sable, dénoua sa soulava. Elle ne portait pas de maillot.

— Je peux baigner toute nue ? demanda-t-elle à sa fille.

— Oui, oui, s'impatienta Alma.

Maria se déshabilla, puis retira sa robe à Anne-Margaret. Elle la reprit ensuite dans ses bras et s'avança dans l'eau.

— Tu ne nous arroses pas, Alma.

— Mais tu ne vas pas trop loin.

— J'aurais dû demander à Lissa de t'apprendre à nager.

— Je sais nager !

La petite fille s'allongea dans l'eau et nagea. Sous l'eau. Elle réapparut avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu vois.

— Mmm, j'aurais dû lui demander de t'apprendre à mieux nager.

Alma prit un air boudeur.

— À nager comme elle, ajouta Maria.

Alma se rasséréna.

— Lissa est une championne de natation, précisa Maria.

— Je serai championne de natation, elle m'apprendra quand elle reviendra. Elle revient quand ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Je l'aime beaucoup. Tu l'aimes ?

— Euh, oui, je l'aime bien.

— Elle devrait rester avec nous. Elle m'apprendrait à nager et à me battre.

— Rester avec nous ? demanda Maria qui se morigéna aussitôt d'avoir posé une question aussi idiote.

— Oui, vivre avec nous.

— Elle est mariée, Alma.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils.

— Avec un homme ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui.

— Tu le connais ?

— Qui ?

— Son mari.

— Non.

— Il s'appelle comment ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Elle ne te l'a pas dit ?

— Non.

Alma ne comprenait plus rien. Elle trouvait bizarre qu'Élisa n'eût pas donné le nom de la personne avec qui elle s'était marié à sa mère. À moins que...

— On ne se marie pas toujours avec quelqu'un qu'on aime, avança-t-elle.

Maria resta muette. Alma, à cinq ans, n'oubliait jamais ce qu'elle entendait et encore moins ce que Maria lui expliquait. Leur séjour en Guinée équatorial avait confronté Alma à des couples qui ne s'aimaient pas. Des couples qui ne s'étaient jamais aimés ou dont l'amour avait déserté leur vie depuis très longtemps. Une histoire d'adultère avait demandé des explications qu'Alma avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention et qu'elle n'avait pas oubliées.

— Lissa ne m'a pas parlé de son mari, Alma.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Peut-être, parce qu'Élisa n'avait pas eu envie d'en parler. Peut-être, parce qu'elle et Maria avaient partagé un temps une relation qui allait plus loin qu'une simple amitié. Peut-être, parce qu'il subsistait entre elles beaucoup de tendresse et une certaine sensualité. Peut-être, parce qu'Élisa avait un sens de l'honneur bien trop développé pour parler de son mari à Maria. Peut-être, parce qu'elle n'avait pas osé parler d'un échec. D'un mariage dont elle avait honte. Mais pourquoi Élisa ne lui avait pas annoncé son mariage ? Elles ne s'étaient pas vues pendant plus d'un an. Etait-ce une raison ? Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se faire de grandes déclarations pour savoir toutes les deux que leur amitié leur étaient éternellement acquise, qu'elles se sentaient proche l'une de l'autre et qu'elles étaient liées par une profonde affection. Maria se sentait trahie par le silence de l'officier, même si elle était incapable de lui en vouloir. Plus que la trahison qu'il impliquait, son silence l'inquiétait.

— Sam reviendra, elle nage bien aussi. Je pourrai lui demander de m'apprendre à nager.

— Euh, oui, balbutia Maria qui avait oublié la conversation en pensant à Élisa Brown.

— Root nage encore mieux, tu ne veux pas l'inviter ?

— Root ?

— Oui.

— Euh, oui, pourquoi pas ?

— Sam n'a pas pas appelé ?

— Non.

Alma lui posait la question plusieurs fois par jour. Maria lui répondait toujours plus ou moins la même chose :

— Elle n'a pas besoin d'appeler, Alma. Sameen sait qu'Anne-Margaret va bien.

— Parce qu'elle est avec nous ?

— Oui.

Rassurée, Alma oublia Élisa et son mystérieux mari, Sameen et son apparent désintérêt pour sa fille. Elle commença à jouer au dauphin autour de sa mère. Maria s'agenouilla dans l'eau et posa Anne-Margaret sur sa cuisse. L'enfant riait en tapant sur l'eau.

.

 

Athéna laissa à Maria le temps de se rincer et de s'occuper des deux enfants. Le téléphone sonna alors qu'elle mettait la table.

— Yes ?

— Bonsoir, Maria.

— Athéna ?

— Oui.

Maria eut un petit pincement au cœur. L'IA ne la contactait jamais par téléphone et elles avaient très rarement parlé ensemble de vive-voix.

— J'ai un petit service à vous demander, continua Athéna.

— Je vous écoute.

— Root s'occupe de Genrika Zhirova, mais elle est indisponible pour l'instant. Genrika vit seule à Laval au Québec, elle n'a que quinze ans et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez vous en occuper en attendant le retour de Root.

— Root est indisponible ?

Athéna avait calculé que la probabilité d'un oui sans plus de questions s'élèverait à 12 % . Sameen faisait mentir les probabilités, pourquoi pas Maria ?

— Elle est à l'hôpital.

— Où ? Depuis quand ? Pour combien de temps et pour qu'elle affection ?

Maria ne faisait pas mentir les probabilités.

— Au Centre médical militaire national Walter Reed. Elle y a été acceptée le 2 décembre à 16 h 32, elle y restera entre vingt-cinq et cinquante trois. Elle y est soignée pour une triple blessure par balle. Les poumons ont été perforés à trois endroits. Son pronostic vital n'est pas engagé.

Maria fit signe à Alma qu'elle revenait dans cinq minutes, elle lui montra Anne-Margaret du doigt et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

— Le Walter Reed est un hôpital militaire, comment s'est-elle retrouvée là-bas ? demanda-t-elle.

— Le docteur Chakwass s'occupe d'elle.

Maria ne fut pas dupe de l'esquive, mais elle ne chercha pas à creuser plus loin.

— Je ne connais pas Genrika.

— J'ai préparé un dossier à votre attention.

— Pourquoi moi ?

— Vous êtes la meilleure option.

— Parce que c'est une protégée de Sameen ?

— Officiellement, Gen est sa fille biologique.

— Elle a encore beaucoup d'enfants à me refiler ? maugréa Maria, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Une plaisanterie ?

Calcul.

Résultat négatif. À 62,69 %.

Réponse la mieux adaptée ?

— Non, Anne-Margaret et Genrika sont les deux seuls enfants de Sameen.

— Vous me rassurez, je me voyais mal ouvrir un orphelinat.

Tous calculs faits, Maria Alvarez n'était pas si prévisible que cela.

— Elle est prévenue ?

— Elle est encore inconsciente.

— Genrika, pas Root, rectifia Maria.

— Non.

— Vous vous entendez bien avec Sameen, n'est-ce pas ?

Question illogique. Sans rapport avec la conversation. Y répondre apporterait peut-être plus d'information :

— Oui.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas, déclara sentencieusement Maria.

Oh.

Athéna lança une analyse. Maria, venait-elle de lui faire un reproche ?

Calcul :

Oui : 50 %

Non : 50 %

Analyse du résultat : Oui, parce qu'elle pensait qu'Athéna eût dû prévenir Genrika que Root était blessée et qu'une autre personne viendrait s'occuper d'elle. Non, parce qu'elle aimait Sameen. Elle n'approuvait pas toujours son comportement, mais elle l'excusait, et au fond, Maria s'en amusait.

— Root possède du très bon matériel informatique, déclara Athéna.

Maria se mit à rire.

— Vous savez pour mes recherches ?

— Oui.

— Vous m'aiderez ?

— Dans la mesure de mes possibilités. Votre enquête touche une organisation qui a partie liée avec Samaritain, les données et les réseaux sont très protégés.

— Vous croyez que je n'ai aucune chance ?

— Vous êtes un excellent juge, Maria. Et une très bonne enquêtrice.

— Je suis d'accord pour Genrika. Faites moi parvenir son dossier. Je dois en parler à Alma avant, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle refusera de partir vivre avec Genrika pour quelque temps. J'ai besoin de bouger de toute façon.

— Merci, Maria.

— Mmm, grommela la jeune juge.

— Genrika a...

— Oui, oui, je sais ne me servez pas un discours à la Sameen, c'est bon. Sinon, vous avez des nouvelles d'elle ?

— Non.

— Tenez-moi au courant.

— D'accord.

— Pour elle et pour Root. Et, euh...

— Élisa est au Niger, elle va très bien. Elle rentrera aux États-Unis dans quelques jours.

— Ah. Merci.

— Vous vous inquiétez.

— Non.

Un mensonge, mais Maria ne se sentait jamais très à l'aise quand elle discutait avec l'IA. Elle avait l'air trop normal, trop humaine. Sa voix était trop naturelle.

— Je vous contacterai par courriel ou par SMS, si c'est nécessaire, reprit Athéna consciente de sa gêne. N'hésitez pas à me demander de l'aide. Pour n'importe quoi, pas seulement pour le Cartel Silanoa.

— Mmm, merci.

— C'est moi qui vous remercie.

Décidément trop humaine. Maria avait besoin de contact. Visuel, sensuel. Parler à une intelligence artificielle ne lui permettait pas de cerner avec certitude sa personnalité. De communiquer réellement avec elle.

Athéna percevait le malaise de la jeune Mexicaine. Elle avait étudié son comportement. Maria avait besoin de se confronter physiquement aux gens. Elle jouait de son corps, de son regard, de ses expressions, pour séduire ses interlocuteurs, pour les manipuler et les jauger. Elles n'avaient toujours que très succinctement communiqué par téléphone ou par courriel et la jeune femme n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre attrait pour les sites ou les applications de rencontres. Maria Alvarez faisait malheureusement partie des gens qu'Athéna n'atteindrait jamais.

— Bonne soirée, Maria.

— Bonne soirée.

.

 

Quatre jours plus tard, Genrika jouait à  _Assasssin's Creed_ , quand on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Elle arrêta le jeu le cœur battant. Root serait rentrée, il est était trop tôt pour Khatareh et un inconnu n'aurait pas pu passer le portail. Sauf si Genrika avait oublié de le faire. Restriction idiote, puisque le portail se fermait automatiquement.

— Athéna ?

Un texte s'afficha en sur-impression sur l'écran.

—  _Sans danger._

— Tu aurais pu me prévenir, c'est qui ?

La sonnette d'entrée retentit une nouvelle fois.

—  _Tu devrais aller ouvrir, il fait froid._

Genrika retira ses écouteurs et sortit du jeu.

Elle resta interdite sur le seuil de la porte. Une femme apparemment frigorifiée se tenait sur le perron avec un bébé dans les bras et un, ou une, enfant à côté d'elle.

— Gen ! s'écria l'enfant en sautant de joie.

Qui étaient cette femme et ces deux marmots ? Genrika barrait la porte de son corps. Une main sur le chambranle, une main sur le battant. La femme défie sa capuche et la tira en arrière. Des cheveux très noirs. Des pommettes hautes, des yeux presque noirs, un type latin très marqué.

Maria Alvarez.

— Gen, soy, yo, Alma ! clama l'enfant en sautillant sur place. Venemos vivir con tigo. Esta mama, y esta, dit-elle en désignant l'enfant que portait Maria. Anamaga, la hija de Sam.

Genrika resta atone et continua de barrer la porte.

— Gen, nous nous sommes vues quelques fois via la messagerie, je sais que j'arrive un peu à l'improviste, mais s'il vous plaît, vous ne voudriez pas nous laisser entrer, je meure de froid.

— Vous arrivez des Seychelles ?

— Oui.

— Directement ?

— Oui.

Genrika s'effaça et les invita à rentrer. Alma se précipita à l'intérieur et commença à babiller en espagnol.

— Me gusta tu casa, es muy bonita...

— Alma, l'interrompit sa mère. Je ne suis pas sûre que Gen comprenne l'espagnol.

— Oh, lo siento, Gen. J'aime beaucoup la maison, elle est très jolie. Tu vis toute seule ? Comment tu fais la cuisine ? Tu vas à l'école ? Il fait très froid ici, je ne sens plus mes pieds et mes mains.

— Ah, euh... Tu veux boire quelque chose de chaud ? proposa Genrika.

— Du thé ? bouda Alma.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté les États-Unis, sa mère ne lui servait que du thé quand elle lui proposait une boisson chaude.

— Euh, je pensais plutôt à un chocolat chaud.

Alma battit des mains.

— Je vais t'en préparer un. Vous voulez quelques chose, vous aussi, madame ?

— Si tu as du café.

— Vous l'aimez comment ?

— Noir et très fort.

— Un expresso ?

— Si tu en as, oui.

— Un double ?

— Oui.

— Sans sucre ?

— Oui.

— Je vous fais ça. Root l'aime comme ça. C'est elle que vous venez voir ?

— Non, pas vraiment.

Genrika n'avait pas envie de pousser son investigation plus en avant. Pas maintenant.

— Je vous prépare vos boissons, mettez-vous à l'aise.

— Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda Alma.

— Oui.

Alma attrapa la main de Genrika et la jeune fille l'emmena dans la cuisine. L'enfant s'extasia en entrant dans la pièce :

— On se croirait dans un restaurant !

Un restaurant de luxe, pas une gargote de quartier. La cuisine faisait quarante mètres carrés et bénéficiait de tout l'équipement nécessaire à un grand chef et sa brigade.

— Viens t'asseoir ici, dit Genrika en soulevant Alma dans ses bras pour la poser sur un tabouret haut.

Genrika sortit une bouteille de lait, un paquet de cacao, du sucre et le pot de café moulu. Elle s'attaqua d'abord à la préparation du chocolat. Un chocolat  _réconfort-après-l'effort_. Une recette que lui avait transmise Root. À base de chocolat amer, très peu sucré et très onctueux. Une pleine chocolatière parce que Genrika sentait qu'elle apprécierait d'en partager une ou deux tasses avec Alma.

— Tu ne m'as pas reconnue, lui reprocha Alma d'un air déçu.

— Tu étais emmitouflée comme un nounours dans tes vêtements et je ne voyais même pas ton visage.

— Moi, je t'ai reconnue tout de suite.

— Ah, oui ? rit Genrika.

— Oui.

Alma avait quelques fois parlé à Genrika via Internet, mais l'enfant n'avait jamais paru très intéressée par ce moyen de communication. Elle disait bonjour, ne semblait pas expressément ravie de la voir et écourtait rapidement la conversation. Parfois, quand Maria avait fini sa séance hebdomadaire avec Root, elle proposait à Alma de parler à Genrika. Très souvent, l'enfant refusait. Genrika le savait. Elle ne s'en était pas formalisée, Alma était petite, les enfants oubliaient et Genrika aurait bien été incapable de se rappeler de qui que ce fût ou de quoi que ce fût quand elle avait deux ans.

Alma ne l'avait pas oublié et elle aimait toujours autant Genrika, mais elle ne trouvait aucun attrait à la voir sur un écran. Elle avait marqué cette même distance avec sa mère quand elle avait été séparée d'elle. Elle lui avait parlé parce que Maria avait su retenir son attention et que sa mère lui manquait, mais l'enfant avait toujours manifesté une certaine indifférence et elle écourtait les conversations.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Genrika, Alma n'avait jamais cessé de penser à elle. À elle et à Lee. Elle avait partagé la chambre de Genrika un peu plus d'un mois, la jeune fille lui avait appris à nager et l'avait introduit dans le monde magique des jeux vidéo et des échecs. Les trois enfants avaient pique-niqué dans les bois, Lionel les avait emmenés explorer le grand lac Kensington en canoë. Alma n'avait jamais oublié son séjour au Lac de la Prune et deux ans après, elle en parlait encore à sa mère. Les Mebêngôkres et le lac de la Prune avaient durablement marqué son esprit. Jabouti, sa grande sœur amérindienne, Genrika et Lee, ses amis du lac de la Prune. Maria s'amusait parfois à rappeler à sa fille qu'elle était une enfant de la mer et que ses amis étaient tous liés à l'eau.

— Hum ! fit Alma en frémissant des narines. Ça sent bon. Je peux voir ?

Genrika retira la casserole du feu par précaution et tira une chaise près de la gazinière. Elle aida l'enfant à descendre du tabouret haut et l'invita à se mettre debout sur la chaise. Elle reprit ensuite sa préparation.

— Alma, lui dit Genrika en remuant délicatement le chocolat dans la casserole. C'est qui le bébé ? Ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur ?

Une question de pure forme. Genrika ne parlait pas espagnol, mais elle était trilingue et pas complètement stupide. Elle avait très bien entendu ce qu'Alma lui avait dit en présentant l'enfant. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à donner un sens aux paroles qu'avait prononcé Alma.

— Non, je t'ai dit que c'était la fille de Sam.

— Sam ?

— Ben, oui, Sam. Tu l'as oubliée ? Elle t'a offert ses médailles quand elle est partie. Moi, j'ai toujours sa pierre à feu. Je lui ai montré que je savais m'en servir et je lui ai dit que c'était toi qui m'avait appris.

Les pieds de Genrika lui semblèrent soudain peser des tonnes.

— Tu as vue, Sameen ? demanda-t-elle lentement.

— Oui, sur l'île. Elle est venue en vacances avec nous. Il y a avait Lissa aussi. J'aime bien, Lissa. Tu la connais ?

— Non.

— C'était génial, on a beaucoup joué. Lissa et Sam allaient ramasser des coquillages pour moi. Sam s'est même fait piqué par une ancantatère, rit Alma.

Elle grimaça.

— Ce n'est pas le bon mot. Je ne sais plus comment s'appelle vraiment. Tu sais ? Ce sont de grosses étoiles de mer bleues, très jolies, mais très méchantes. Lissa m'a dit qu'elle mangeaient le corail et qu'elle détruisaient les récifs. Elles ont du poison aussi quand tu les touches. Tu vois ce que c'est ?

— Non.

— Oh, fit Alma déçue. On demandera à mama.

— Et Sameen, elle est restée longtemps avec vous ?

— Oui, on fait plein de trucs. Lissa sait faire des crabes et des tortues en sable, et Sam grimpait dans les arbres pour aller chercher des noix de coco.

— Elle est où maintenant ?

— Qui ça ? Sam ou Lissa ?

— Sameen.

— Je ne sais pas. On l'a accompagnée à l'aéroport et elle est partie en avion.

— Et, euh, sa fille, tu es sûre que c'est sa fille ?

— Oui.

— Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

— J'ai demandé à Sam si c'était sa fille et elle m'a répondu que oui.

Genrika crispa sa main sur la queue de la casserole. Elle serra les dents pour empêcher ses larmes de monter. Shaw se barrait du jour au lendemain sans prévenir, elle lui laissait ses médailles, elle ne avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis deux ans, Genrika s'inquiétait et se morfondait à attendre son retour tandis que cette connasse se faisait engrosser par un type qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil et passait des vacances de rêves aux Seychelles en compagnie de Maria Alvarez et de... Lissa.

Lissa ?

Lissa était un diminutif. Élisa Brown.

— Vous avez besoin d'aide ? dit une voix chantante derrière elle.

Genrika se retourna. La jeune Mexicaine avait quitté sa parka. Elle portait un col roulé noir anthracite sur un pantalon de laine noir. Elle était pied nu. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs, les sourcils épais, une mâchoire très marquée, des lèvres minces et bien dessinées. Elle était... Genrika se mordit violemment le coin de la lèvre. Maria Alvarez, hein ? La sulfureuse Maria Alvarez.

Les sexe-tapes n'avaient dévoilé qu'une vérité. Root se languissait d'amour pour une femme qui baisait à tout va qui elle trouvait sur son chemin et se payait un séjour enchanteur sur une île exotique dans les bras accueillants de cette pute mexicaine.

Maria suivait avec consternation les pensées de Genrika s'afficher sur les traits de son visage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Alma. L'enfant invita sa mère à venir voir comment Genrika préparait le chocolat. Alma la bavarde. La co-habitation venait de mal s'engager. La jeune juge voua Shaw à tous les diables. Celle-ci était partie sauver la mère de Genrika, elle se sentait redevable envers la jeune fille et elle l'aimait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Genrika avait pleuré quand Shaw était partie, elle vivait avec Root et connaissait certainement la nature de leurs relations. Son arrivée et les déclarations que n'avait pas manqué de lui faire Alma résonnaient comme une trahison. Shaw, dans l'esprit de la jeune fille s'apparentait à un monstre d'indifférence. À une salope. Et à la vue du regard que lui lançait Genrika, elle pensait la même chose d'elle.

— Je n'ai jamais couché avec Sameen, dit-elle de but en blanc. Ni avec Root d'ailleurs. Au cas où vous poseriez la question.

Alma tourna vivement la tête vers sa mère et Genrika laissa sa mâchoire tomber.

— Je voulais que ce soit clair entre nous, ajouta Maria avant de tourner les talons.

Mais...

— Gen, le lait monte, la prévint Alma.

La jeune fille retira prestement la casserole du feu. Elle ferma le gaz, remua le chocolat, reposa la casserole, attrapa la chocolatière et versa le chocolat dedans. Elle prépara ensuite le double-expresso pour Maria. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser à rien. La colère avait un temps chassé ses larmes, mais elle les sentait remonter. Elle s'essuya les yeux sur son épaule. Elle prépara un plateau, Alma lui racontait ses plongées, lui parlait de sa mère, de Shaw, d'Élisa Brown, de sa nounou, elle évoqua l'Afrique et des gens dont Genrika n'avaient jamais entendu parler. La jeune fille posait des questions pour lui faire croire qu'elle écoutait, approuvait ses dires par des grognements, des oui et des non prononcés au hasard. Alma toute à ses récits n'en s'en soucia pas.

Dans le salon, Genrika manqua de laisser tomber son plateau. Maria donnait le sein au bébé. Elle porta sa tasse à Maria, pensa qu'elle était folle de boire un café corsé alors qu'elle donnait le sein à... à qui ? À la fille de Shaw ? Mais c'était n'importe quoi.

— Alma vous a dit ? demanda Maria.

Genrika resta muette. Maria caressa la tête d'Anne-Margaret.

— Que ce n'était pas ma fille, précisa Maria.

— Ouais, vous êtes la nourrice, rétorqua fielleusement Genrika.

— Sameen avait évoqué les lionnes, sourit Maria.

Elle se foutait de sa gueule, pensa Genrika.

— Les groupes de lionnes nourrissent leurs petits, tour à tour, continua Maria. Cela renforce les défenses immunitaires des lionceaux.

— Et vous et Sameen êtes des lionnes ?

— On peut dire ça comme ça.

Maria grimaça. Genrika n'avait pas l'air d'avoir goûté à la métaphore.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

La question avait été posée d'un ton si agressif qu'Alma se troubla. Sa mère semblait détendue, mais Genrika était fâchée. Très fâché même. En colère. Contre sa mère ? Pourquoi ? Alma était si contente de revoir Genrika.

— Athéna m'a demandé de... commença d'expliquer Maria.

La sonnette d'entrée la coupa au milieu de sa phrase. Genrika se leva pour aller ouvrir.

— Bonsoir, Gen, dit une voix dans l'entrée. Oh, tu n'es pas prête ? Tu vas être en retard.

— J'ai eu de la visite. Entrez, je suis sûre que vous apprécierez.

Khatareh obtempéra, un peu surprise par le ton sec de Genrika. Sa surprise monta d'un cran quand elle découvrit les visiteuses de Genrika.

— Je vous laisse faire les présentations, je vais chercher mes affaires.

Maria Alvarez se composa une mine accorte. Khatareh fronça les sourcils.

— Madame la juge, salua-t-elle.

— …

— Je suis très physionomiste, expliqua l'universitaire. Déformation professionnelle sans doute.

— Ah, euh...

Mais qui était cette femme ? Son visage semblait familier à la jeune Mexicaine, mais elle n'arrivait pas à la situer.

— Vos enfants ? demanda Khatareh.

— Oui, enfin, la grande, oui, mais la petite n'est pas ma fille.

Elle donnait le sein à un enfant qui n'était pas sa fille ? L'arrivée bruyante de Genrika un sac de sport à la main détourna l'attention de tout le monde.

— Je suis prête.

— Bien, dit machinalement Khatareh.

— Je dois me rendre à mon entraînement, dit Genrika à l'attention de Maria. Je reviens vers vingt-deux heures. Vous m'attendrez ?

— Oui.

— Vous pouvez utiliser la chambre en face de l'escalier, la porte à gauche. C'est une chambre d'ami. Le lit est fait.

— Merci.

Genrika se pinça les lèvres. Elle était en colère, mais elle remarqua l'air inquiet d'Alma. La petite n'avait rien à voir avec ces histoires d'adultes.

— Je peux emmener Alma avec moi ?

— …

— Je vais à l'aréna, je fais du hockey. Khatareh restera avec elle.

Genrika se tourna vers l'universitaire :

— Vous voulez bien, Khatareh ? Alma est gentille et elle est très sage.

Khatareh, la mère de Sameen, réalisa Maria.

— Euh, oui, pourquoi pas ? répondit l'universitaire.

Genrika lui ferait vraiment faire n'importe quoi. Chauffeur de maître, nounou...

— Vous êtes d'accord pour qu'elle nous accompagne ? demanda Genrika à Maria.

La jeune juge tourna les yeux vers sa fille. L'attitude de Genrika avait déstabilisée Alma. Sa colère. Si Maria la laissait Alma avec la jeune fille, elle lui montrait qu'elle n'avait rien à reprocher à Genrika et qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

— Alma, tu veux aller assister à l'entraînement de Genrika ?

— No se.

Genrika vint s'accroupir devant elle.

— Je t'emmènerai dans les vestiaires et tu pourras t'asseoir sur le banc des joueuses si tu veux. Les filles sont super gentilles et c'est vraiment sympa le hockey.

Alma n'avait jamais regardé un match de hockey de sa vie, elle n'avait aucune idée du genre de sport que cela pouvait être ni de comment cela se jouait, mais elle pressentait une faveur dans le discours de Genrika.

— Mama, puedo ir con ella ?

— Si.

L'enfant se fendit d'un sourire heureux, lavé de toute inquiétude :

— Je viens avec toi, Gen.

— Habille-toi, alors.

Maria ne bougea pas. Elle observa Alma s'embarrasser avec la fermeture de son blouson, Genrika lui venir en aide, puis lui tendre ses gants, lui mettre son bonnet sur la tête et ajuster sa capuche.

— Il fait froid dehors, il faut bien se couvrir, précisa la jeune fille à l'enfant.

Genrika s'était montrée attentionnée et patiente. Alma la serra dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne se fut relever et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que Maria n'entendit pas. Genrika l'embrassa sur la joue en retour.

Les questions les plus diverses brûlaient les lèvres de Khatareh Deghati. Entre autre, la raison de la présence de Maria Alvarez à Montréal. La raison du malaise qui flottait entre la jeune juge et Genrika. La raison pour laquelle Genrika semblait si contrariée. Et à qui était cet enfant ?

Genrika lui donna la réponse à au moins une de ses questions. Par pure méchanceté. Par vengeance.

— Vous avez fait les présentations ? demanda-t-elle sournoisement à Maria.

— Euh, oui, répondit Maria.

— Vraiment ? Madame Alvarez, je vous présente le professeur Khatareh Deghati, la mère de Sameen.

Maria ne s'était pas trompée. Elle réalisa soudain ce qu'allait dire Genrika, elle eut un mouvement, mais la jeune fille devança sa tentative d'échapper à une révélation qui ne manquerait pas de blesser Khatareh Deghati. Sameen n'avait certainement pas annoncé à sa mère qu'elle avait une petite-fille.

— Khatareh, je vous présente Maria Alvarez, c'est elle qui a fait tomber le Chirurgien de la mort. Voici Alma, sa fille, et voici, je ne sais trop qui, la fille de Sameen.

Khatareh ne bougea pas d'un pouce et aucune expression ne trahit ses pensées. Dieu, pensa Maria, elle était bien la mère de sa fille.

— Bon, allez, on y va, urgea Genrika.

Elle tourna les yeux vers la télévision :

— Et toi, je te déteste autant qu'elle, déclara-t-elle méchamment.

— Madame la juge, salua Khatareh avec déférence.

— Professeur.

C'était ridicule.

Alma secoua la main pour dire au revoir à sa mère et lui assura qu'elle lui raconterait tout. Elle courut soudain vers elle comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important. Elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important. Elle se pencha sur Anne-Margaret et lui déposa un baiser sur la tête.

— Buenas noches, Anamaga. Bye, mama.

— À tout à l'heure, Alma.

La porte claqua et Maria se retrouva seule avec Anne-Margaret. Elle regarda la télévision.

— Je ne vous déteste pas autant que vous déteste Genrika, mais j'avoue que je vous en veux.

La télévision s'alluma. L'écran resta noir, mais des lettres apparurent sur l'écran.

—  _Je suis désolée._

— Vous m'accordez surtout beaucoup plus de talent que je n'en possède.

—  _Non, mais les circonstances ont joué en votre défaveur._

— Genrika était fâchée et je ne crois pas que Madame Deghati ait apprécié la façon qu'elle a eu d'apprendre qu'elle était grand-mère.

—  _Tout se passera bien._

— Parce que je sais gérer les crises et aplanir les difficultés ?

—  _Oui et parce que vous êtes vous-même victime des décisions et des agissements de Sameen._

— Victime ?

—  _Le mot est un peu fort, j'en conviens. Vous aimez Sameen, Maria. Mais elle a une façon très particulière de concevoir ses relations avec les autres._

Maria laissa un rire bref lui échapper.

—  _Pour elle, tout est simple et naturel. Les événements arrivent comme ils arrivent. Là où tout se complique, c'est quand elle cherche des explications..._

— Ou qu'on lui en demande.

—  _Exactement. Genrika ne vous en veut pas, elle n'est pas en colère contre vous._

— Elle m'aurait bien écharpée dans la cuisine.

—  _Mais votre déclaration l'a fait revenir à de meilleurs sentiments. Vous êtes montrée un peu brutale et assez crue, mais cela a eut le mérite de doucher son humeur belliqueuse._

— Ce qui n'empêche pas que je vais essuyer les plâtres de Sameen.

— Je vous vois très mal vous complaire dans ce rôle. Vous vous en sortirez très bien, je n'aurais pas fait appel à vous sinon.

Maria se fendit d'un sourire en coin. La télévision s'éteignit.

— Meg, dit Maria à l'enfant qui tétait toujours Je crois que les oreilles de ta mère vont durement siffler Je l'adore, Meg. Tu sais, j'adore vraiment ta mère. Mais elle manque terriblement de perspicacité. Et elle va se faire salement écharper quand elle va revenir. Ça risque aussi de m'arriver grâce à elle. Bah, tant pis, plaisanta Maria en haussant les épaules. J'assume, et je te promets de la défendre si ça tourne un peu trop au vinaigre.

L'enfant lâcha le sein et se tourna dans ses bras pour la regarder, l'air repu et heureux. Maria réajusta ses affaires.

— Je suis fatiguée, tu veux dormir avec moi ? On n'est pas obligé de monter, on sera aussi bien installées ici.

Maria s'allongea sur le canapé, elle cala Anne-Margaret contre le dossier, l'enfant reposait la tête sur le haut de sa poitrine. Elle était un peu lourde pour passer la nuit ainsi, mais pour une sieste, elle ne dérangerait pas trop la jeune Mexicaine. Maria se mit à chantonner une berceuse et l'enfant et l'adulte s'assoupirent rapidement.

.

 

Khatareh roulait en silence. Genrika s'était installée sur la banquette arrière avec Alma et tentait de répondre aux questions de la petite Mexicaine. Tâche d'autant plus difficile que l'enfant n'avait pas parlé anglais depuis longtemps et qu'elle recourrait à l'espagnol quand un mot lui manquait. L'universitaire remâchait la déclaration de Genrika.

La fille de Sameen.

L'idée que Sameen eut un enfant l'étonnait moyennement. Qu'elle eut pu en désirer un, un peu plus. Khatareh connaissait si bien sa fille, ou croyait si bien la connaître, qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle fût tombée enceinte par accident. Sameen était médecin, elle avait passé ses années d'université à multiplier les aventures et à s'adonner à des pratiques sexuelles répréhensibles. Khatareh savait pertinemment, avec raison cette fois-ci, que sa fille n'avait jamais eu besoin de se faire avorter. Elle possédait un esprit bien trop pragmatique pour se laisser surprendre par le désir. Quant à l'amour... Sameen n'avait jamais eu d'ami, elle n'avait pas eu d'amoureux, non plus. Ou d'amoureuse. Du moins pas avant de s'engager dans l'armée. Après, Khatareh ne savait rien de sa vie. Mais il y avait Root.

Root.

Khatareh avait du mal à concevoir que Sameen pût aimer une femme. Elle se savait vieux jeu, conservatrice, réactionnaire, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne jugeait pas vraiment, et elle n'avait jamais regardé ses étudiants de travers quand elle connaissait leurs préférences sexuelles et qu'elles ne correspondaient pas à l'idée normative qu'elle s'en faisait. Mais Sameen... Sameen était sa fille. Elle avait couru après les hommes toute sa vie, et l'idée qu'elle partageât une relation amoureuse avec Root lui paraissait bizarre et inconcevable.

Root.

Khatareh appréciait son intelligence, sa vivacité d'esprit et elle la reconnaissait comme un authentique génie. Elle prenait plaisir à parler mathématiques avec elle, même si elle lui reprochait son esprit fantaisiste et son manque de sérieux quant à l'éducation de Genrika.

Root aimait Sameen. Ça Khatareh le savait très bien. La jeune femme ne s'en cachait pas et Genrika avait plusieurs fois évoqué l'amour inconditionnel et parfois ridicule que vouait Root à Sameen.

Mais Sameen aimait-elle Root ? Ça Khatareh n'en savait rien. Une grande complicité existait entre les deux femmes, de la tendresse aussi, mais cela suffisait-il à ce que Sameen s'engageât dans une relation amoureuse ? Était-elle capable d'aimer Root ou tout autre personne d'autre d'ailleurs ? Et si elle aimait Root. Est-ce qu'on quittait quelqu'un sans le prévenir quand on l'aimait ? Restait-on deux ans et demi sans donner de nouvelles ? Est-ce qu'on faisait un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce qu'on confiait cet enfant à quelqu'un d'autre que celui qu'on était censé aimé ?

Sameen ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde. Et où était-elle ?

— Khatareh ! cria soudain Genrika. Le feu !

L'universitaire pila. Elle n'avait pas vu le feu passer au rouge.

— Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Khatareh tremblait d'émotion. Heureusement, elles étaient pratiquement arrivée à l'aréna. Khatareh se gara. Elle regarda Genrika dans le rétroviseur :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Gen ? Tu emmènes Alma avec toi ou je la garde avec moi ?

— Je préfère d'abord prévenir l'entraîneur, je viendrais chercher Alma après.

Genrika se tourna vers Alma.

— Alma, je vais me changer et demander à mon entraîneur si je peux t'inviter sur le banc des joueuses. Tu restes avec Khatareh ?

Alma tourna un regard incertain vers l'universitaire. Malgré les souvenirs très précis qu'elle avait gardé du lac de la Prune, son visage ne lui disait rien.

— C'est vraiment la maman de Sam ?

— Oui, tu la connais d'ailleurs, même si tu ne t'en rappelles plus.

— D'accord, je reste avec elle en attendant que tu viennes me chercher.

Genrika l'embrassa sur la joue.

— À tout de suite.

.

 

Alma ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Elle n'était jamais rentrée dans une aréna. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que toute la surface de la patinoire était glacée.

— Il y a un lac en dessous ?

— Non.

Elle commença à poser des questions. Khatareh parlait espagnol. Elle répondit avec précision et compétence aux interrogations de l'enfant. Alma ne comprit pas un mot de ses explications scientifiques, mais le cours de l'universitaire lui plut et elle conclut les explications de Khatareh par un :

— Oh, que lindo !

Elles s'assirent dans les gradins près de la balustrade.

— Comment on joue au hockey ? demanda Alma.

Khatareh repartit dans ses explications. Elle détailla les règles du jeux avec une précisions digne d'un manuel. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à un match de hockey ou même à une démonstration de hockey avant d'accompagner Genrika à l'aréna. Le hockey était le sport national du Canada, beaucoup de ses étudiants y jouaient ou soutenaient des équipes, mais Khatareh ne s'y était jamais intéressé. La première fois qu'elle avait attendu Genrika dans les gradins, elle n'avait pas compris grand-chose à ce qui se passait sur la glace. Les arbitres sifflaient, des filles sortaient, rentraient, le jeu s'arrêtait pour des raisons inconnues et nombres de mots prononcés par les entraîneurs lui était restés vide de sens. La nuit même, elle avait consulté tous les sites qu'elle a avait pu trouver en ligne sur le sujet. En français, en anglais et en russe. Elle avait acheté un livre, et demandait des explications à Genrika dès qu'un détail lui échappait. Khatareh avait ainsi engrangé une connaissance encyclopédique du hockey.

En dix minutes, Alma en savait presque autant qu'une novice après un an d'entraînement régulier. Khatareh n'était, à son avis, pas très rigolote, mais elle savait plein de choses et prenait le temps de répondre patiemment à ses questions. La petite fille l'adopta définitivement.

— Regarde, voilà, Gen, lui dit Khatareh en lui désignant une joueuse.

La jeune fille traversait la piste en patinant à toute vitesse.

— C'est vraiment elle ?

Genrika avait doublé de volume, elle portait un chandail noir et bleu immense et un short par-dessus de grosses chaussettes rayées. Le casque dissimulait ses cheveux et la grille projetait une ombre sur son visage.

— Oui, c'est elle.

Les yeux d'Alma pétillèrent alors d'admiration. Genrika freina d'un coup. La glace crissa sous ses patins et la jeune fille tamponna la rambarde.

— C'est okay, Alma. Khatareh, vous pouvez l'accompagner au banc ?

Une joueuse arriva comme une flèche derrière Genrika et elle heurta durement la rambarde en criant. Khatareh fronça les sourcils. Juliette s'embarrassa soudain sous le regard sévère de l'universitaire :

— Euh, bonsoir, madame.

— Bonsoir, Juliette, répondit l'universitaire d'un ton compassé.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Alma, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alma la trouva épatante. Elle trouvait Genrika épatante. Juliette épatante. Leur tenue, l'aisance avec laquelle elles se déplaçaient sur la glace, leur sourire. Elle n'avait jamais vue Juliette, mais la jeune fille savait jouer de son charme. Si elle se heurtait souvent à sa sœur dont elle ne percevait pas l'admiration, elle obtenait toujours tout ce qu'elle voulait de son frère.

— Ola, Alma.

— Ola.

— Yo soy, Juliette, l'amiga meror de Gen. El amor de su vida.

— Juliette, protesta Genrika.

— Hablas frances, Alma ?

— No.

— No problemos, Yo hablo muy bien espanol.

Alma rit plus fort. Juliette ne roulait pas tous les « r » et son espagnol ne ressemblait à rien.

— Juliette, vous parlez très mal espagnol. Qui vous donne des cours ?

— Monsieur Roy, mon professeur.

— Il doit être fier de vous.

— Euh... s'empourpra Juliette.

Khatareh avait l'art de plomber une ambiance. Elle impressionnait Juliette. Pire, elle l'intimidait.

— Elle apprendra avec Alma, déclara Genrika pour sauver son amie. Alma, tu voudras bien donner des cours d'espagnol à Juliette.

— Oui.

Khatareh leva les yeux au ciel.

— Ouais, super, s'enthousiasma Juliette. Alma vien con migo, io t'emmène a el banco.

Genrika traduisit en anglais. En anglais correct.

— Pete va te tuer, Juliette.

— Mais, non, répondit négligemment Juliette. Vien, Alma.

L'enfant regarda alternativement Genrika et Khatareh.

— Vas-y, Alma, l'encouragea cette dernière. Juliette, vous prenez soin d'elle.

— Genrika ! cria un homme de l'autre côté de la patinoire.

— Zut, j'y vais. Juliette, ne fais pas n'importe quoi avec Alma, la mit en garde Genrika. Sa mère est juge d'instruction.

— Tabernacle ! jura la jeune fille horrifiée par une telle révélation. J'espère qu'elle est fine quand même.

— Je ne sais pas, je ne la connais pas, cria Genrika en s'éloignant à grands coups de patins.

Genrika avait décidément de drôles de fréquentations. Mais la gamine avait l'air toute mignonne.

— Donnez-la-moi vite, madame.

Khatareh se tourna vers Alma. L'enfant tendait déjà ses bras à la sympathique jeune fille, mais Khatareh voulait savoir quelque chose avant de confier l'enfant à Juliette.

— Alma, comment s'appelle la fille de Sameen ?

— Anamaga.

— Anamaga ?

Où Sameen avait-elle été chercher un prénom aussi étrange ?

— Ce n'est pas son vrai prénom, précisa Alma. Mais c'est comme ça que je l'appelle.

— Et quel est son vrai prénom ?

— Anne-Margaret.

Margaret Prescott.

Pour Anne, Khatareh n'aurait su se prononcer, mais pour Margaret, il ne faisait aucun doute que Sameen avait pensé au docteur Prescott. L'amie de Matthew. Sameen ne lui avait jamais parlé de la jeune femme et elle ne lui avait jamais raconté ce que le médecin lui avait offert pour son anniversaire au Qatar. Matthew, lui, en avait parlé. Longuement. Il avait été touché par les liens amicaux qu'avait tissé Sameen et Margaret Prescott. Les longues heures que passaient Sameen dans son bureau à l'hôpital, les livres que lui prêtaient le médecin.

— Sameen n'a jamais eu d'ami, Khatareh. Mais Margaret... C'est un peu bizarre, parce que Margaret est une adulte, mais je t'assure que pour Sameen, c'était une amie. Une vraie amie. J'étais si content. Sameen était si heureuse quand elle était avec elle. Tu sais comment elle est, elle ne l'a pas vraiment exprimé, mais je sais qu'elle était heureuse.

Khatareh avait posé beaucoup de questions à son mari. Il en était ressorti que Sameen ne discutait pas vraiment avec Margaret, mais qu'elle lui posait des questions et écoutaient attentivement ses réponses. Qu'elle n'entretenait aucune forme de relations ni avec le mari de Margaret ni avec ses enfants, qu'elle les ignoraient complètement, mais qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec le médecin. À lire ses livres, à l'observer. Et que Sameen avait décidé de devenir chirurgien. Décision qu'elle ne partagea avec sa mère qu'au moment de s'inscrire à l'université. Parce qu'elle avait bien été obligée de le lui dire.

Trois ans après avoir rencontré Margaret Prescott. Trois ans après avoir trouvé sa vocation.

Sameen n'avait laissé paraître aucune émotion quand Khatareh lui avait appris la mort du chirurgien. La nouvelle n'avait pas eu l'air de l'intéresser. Khatareh avait pensé que c'était important parce que le mari de Margaret Prescott avait pensé que c'était important que Sameen le sût, et parce que Margaret, même après la mort de Matthew, avait continué à lui téléphoner au moins une fois par an, qu'elle lui demandait immanquablement des nouvelles de Sameen et qu'elle s'intéressait sincèrement à ses études. L'indifférence de Sameen avait contrariée Khatareh. Le dévouement, l'intérêt et l'amour qu'avait manifestés Margaret Prescott à l'égard de Sameen avait été bien mal payés en retour.

Anne-Margaret.

Khatareh se pinça les lèvres.

Les entraîneurs sifflèrent le début de la séance et Khatareh s'essuya discrètement les yeux avec les doigts.

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

 **Enfant-soldat :**  beaucoup de livres ont été écrits sur le sujet.

J'avais beaucoup aimé, même s'il date un peu maintenant :

 _Gosses de Guerre_  de Alain Louyot, (prix Alabert Londres et ancien grand reporter de politique étrangère pour l'Express), ed. Robert Lafond, 1989, Paris.

J'ai été beaucoup plus marquée par le roman :

 _Johnny Chien Méchant_  d'Emmanuel Dongala, acte-sud coll Babel, 2017, Paris. A lire si vous voulez comprendre pourquoi, Shaw pense les enfants soldats plus dangereux que les adultes, et pourquoi des soldats comme Ende ou Brown redoutent de s'y voir confrontés.

 

 **Growler :**  Véhicule léger de type 4x4, utilisé par l'USMC, équipé d'une mitrailleuse Brownig M2A1 (depuis 2018, pour le modèle).

 

 **Titre de l'anâchid français cité en extrait :**   _ _Pour Allah__

__

 

__

__


	13. Des lumière au creux de la nuit

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Un mois et demi. Il leur avait fallu un mois et demi.

Anna avait mainte fois glissé sur la mauvaise pente. Irina profitait au maximum de son ascendant sur elle et de ses qualités martiales. Anna s'était chargée de régler tous les différends que la chef de block entretenait avec les détenues. Il ne se passait pas deux jours sans qu'Irina la convoquât et lui ordonnât de donner une petite correction à droite ou à gauche. À la moindre contrariété, au moindre écart, Irina envoyait la grande Russe dormir dehors, ou la menaçait du chizo. Irina ne se souciait pas de lancer la jeune femme sur des chefs de blocs qui, parfois, se trouvaient un peu mieux protégées que ne l'avait été Maroushka. Maroushka qui par vengeance avait envoyé des filles à Shaw. Avec des ordres bien précis.

Shaw se tenait sans cesse sur ses gardes, elle assurait aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait les arrières d'Anna, et la jeune Russe lui renvoyait régulièrement l'ascenseur. Mais le travail en forêt mettait les organismes à rude épreuve, le froid omniprésent et le manque de nourriture aussi. Équiper Shaw avait grevé le budget d'Anna et il ne lui restait pas assez d'argent pour palier les rations insuffisantes de deux personnes. Maroushka avait pris des renseignements sur Svlétana Nivitvine. Elle avait prévenu ses filles qu'il leur faudrait attendre qu'Engelgardt fût tenue à l'écart. Que Nivitvine se retrouva isolée. Ce qui arriverait un jour ou l'autre.

Ce qui arriva.

.

 

Anna avait commis l'erreur de refuser un ordre d'Irina. Un tabassage qui lui déplaisait, suivi d'une séance de tatouage qui la révoltait. La punition était tombée à peine une heure plus tard. Trois jours de chizo. Régime dur. Dix jours après que Shaw l'eût récupérée derrière le block n°3.

Les filles de Maroushka en profitèrent. À l'aire d'abattage. Le soir, alors que les gardes étaient déjà partis et que les camions n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Shaw n'avait plus sa hache. Elle dormait à moitié. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Alla et elle su immédiatement qu'il se tramait un mauvais coup. La fille s'en réjouissait d'avance. Shaw secoua sa torpeur. Un vide s'était créé autour d'elle. Elle avait rapidement évalué la situation. Sa situation. Seule, sans arme. Bah, une arme se trouvait facilement. Particulièrement dans les bois. Deux bouts de bois feraient l'affaire. Combien de filles ? Quatre. Cinq. Du bruit derrière elle. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Six avec celle-ci, compta-t-elle alors que la détenue passait en vol plané par-dessus ses épaules. Retenue par le bras, la fille s'étala sur le dos. Shaw lui écrasa le nez. La fille râla et se tut.

Cinq.

Elle se redressa, mais n'eut pas le temps de se relever. Une fille fonçait sur elle, en braillant, un bâton à la main. Shaw resta à genoux. La fille frappa. De bas en haut. Rencontra du vide. Shaw était passée derrière elle. Elle lui attrapa le bassin et pivota en imprimant un mouvement vers le bas. La fille se retrouva à quatre pattes. Pas très martiale comme attitude, pensa Shaw. Elle lança un poing sur la tempe. Une de moins.

Les quatre autres se montrèrent plus prudentes et attaquèrent ensemble. Shaw, toujours à genoux, en balança une par-dessus son épaule, mais elle se prit un coup de pied au menton. Elle roula en arrière sur une épaule et une fille lui plongea dessus. Cette fois-ci, Shaw n'avait pu l'éviter ni l'envoyer valser. Une fois clouée à terre, contre quatre personne, le combat, même pour quelqu'un qui possédait les qualités martiales de Shaw, devenait difficile. Elle tenta de crocheter des chevilles, de lancer des coups de pied, mais perdit vite le contrôle de la situation. Elle se recroquevilla en chien de fusil et se protégea la tête du mieux qu'elle put. Elle subit un tabassage sauvage et violent, et ne dut peut-être son salut qu'à l'arrivée du camion.

— Tu as le bon souvenir de Maroushka, dit l'une des filles en lui décrochant un dernier coup de pieds dans la tête.

Shaw s'était relevée sans aide, mais Olga lui avait ensuite offert son épaule et l'avait soutenue d'un bras passé à sa taille durant le trajet en camion.

Irina ne commenta pas sa tête de boxeuse. Shaw mesura à quel point la présence d'Anna à ses côtés lui était indispensable si elle voulait foutre le camp d'ici autrement que dans un cercueil.

.

 

Le retour d'Anna deux jours plus tard lui confirma qu'il fallait qu'elles partissent vite et qu'elles filassent droit, quoi qu'on leur demandât.

Anna ressortit du chizo presque aussi mal en point que la première fois. Elle arriva au block en traînant les pieds, la mine défaite. Le dîner était passé, les détenues revenaient de la gym. Elles se préparaient pour la nuit.

Irina arrêta Anna à l'entrée du block :

— Tu pus Engelgardt, je ne veux pas d'une truie dans mon block.

Shaw avait entendu Irina, elle arriva au moment où celle-ci balançait un seau à la tête de la grande Russe. Un seau en fer blanc qu'Anna n'eut pas la vivacité d'éviter. Le seau l'atteignit au visage et elle tomba à genoux.

— Va te laver au puits et dors bien cette nuit, lui conseilla la chef de block. Parce que demain, tu iras t'acquitter de la tâche que je t'avais confié et que tu as eu l'audace de me refuser, et que si tu refuses encore une fois ou que tu te fais casser la gueule, je ne te promets pas trois jours mais dix jours de chizo.

Anna s'accrocha à un lit, essayant maladroitement de se remettre debout. Les détenues feignaient d'ignorer la scène et tentaient de ne pas se faire remarquer. Aussi terrorisées à l'idée de déplaire à Irina qu'à celle de s'attirer la vindicte d'Anna. Shaw vint à son secours, mais Anna se révéla incapable de se relever et Shaw n'arriva pas à la porter. Olga fit un signe à Katia .

Les trois femmes sortirent dehors. Elles traînèrent Anna jusqu'au puits et l'installèrent contre la margelle. Shaw déshabilla la grande Russe. Elle la lava et la rhabilla. Des opérations compliquées qu'elle n'eût jamais menée à bien sans l'aide que lui apportèrent Olga et Katia. Il faisait très froid. Anna claquait des dents et Shaw ne sentait plus ses mains. Olga et Katia souffraient autant qu'elles, mais elles ne s'en plaignirent pas.

Irina ignora leur retour au block. Shaw remercia Olga et Katia. Gentiment. Chaleureusement. Olga lui avait par deux fois tendu la main en moins de trois jours.

Elle vira une nouvelle fois la fille qui occupait le lit sous celui d'Anna.

— Va prendre mon matelas, lui proposa Shaw.

La détenue posa les yeux sur Anna, sur Shaw, puis sur Irina qui faisait semblant de s'occuper de rien :

— Euh, non. Ce n'est pas la peine.

— Comme tu veux.

La fille grimpa sur la couchette du haut. Shaw coucha Anna et la borda soigneusement. Elle soupira et lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Un geste qu'elle jugeait ridicule. Un geste déstabilisant parce qu'elle le ressentait comme trop intime et trop affectueux. Mais elle ne savait pas comment exprimer à la jeune Russe qu'elle était toujours là et qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle. Confusément, Shaw présentait que son geste aiderait la jeune femme à tenir, à s'accrocher. À ne pas pleurer. Shaw ne voulait pas la voir pleurer. Les larmes d'Anna lui avaient laissé un très mauvais souvenir. Un sentiment d'impuissance et une émotion qu'elle n'était pas prête à revivre. Pas ce soir.

— Merci, marmonna Anna avant de sombrer.

Shaw resta quelques secondes auprès d'elle avant de partir s'asseoir sur la couchette d'Olga.

— Je ne t'ai pas remerciée pour l'autre jour et...

Shaw soupira :

— Merci pour Engelgardt.

Olga lui sourit.

— Tu prends des risques, continua Shaw. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment des enfants de cœurs, Natashka et moi. Et puis, Irina nous a dans le nez et je ne crois pas que ce soit la seule.

— Je n'ai jamais trop aimé Natashka, fit Olga. Elle me fait peur, mais...

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Shaw. Elle la sentit se crisper. Elle tapota dessus avant de se retirer.

— Excuse-moi, dit Olga. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop qu'on te touche.

Shaw grogna.

— Ni moi ni Natashka ne prendrons jamais la place d'Irina, prévint-elle.

Olga rit brièvement.

— Je le sais très bien.

— Alors pourquoi ?

Shaw voulait s'assurer de la sincérité d'Olga. S'assurer qu'elle et sa jeune copine n'escomptaient pas une rétribution pour leur aide. Elle avait attentivement observé les deux femmes. Leur curieuse amitié. Une amitié discrète, mais réelle, que personne n'ignorait dans le block. Que personne ne leur reprochait. Shaw n'avait pas détecté de compromission de la part des deux femmes. Ni Olga ni Katia n'entretenaient de rapports particuliers avec Irina ou les gardiens. Shaw avait évoqué leur amitié devant Anna, son étonnement. Anna lui avait certifié que même s'il était peu courant que des détenues se lient d'amitié sans en attendre de compensations, on trouvait toujours des détenus, dans les prisons d'hommes comme dans celles de femme, qui s'aimaient sincèrement, sans contre-parties :

— Ils ne sont pas amants, l'un ne protège pas l'autre. La prison est un monde particulier, mais c'est un monde comme un autre, avait-elle expliqué à Shaw. Les gens ont peur, la loi du plus fort fait office de discipline, c'est un monde violent, mais ça n'empêche pas que certains passent au-dessus de tout ça. Olga et Katia font partie de ces gens-là. Ni leur différence d'âge, de condition sociale, de caractère ou d'éducation ne jouent. Parfois, on ne sait pas trop pourquoi on aime bien quelqu'un, on peut toujours trouver des explications, mais il n'y en a pas, c'est comme ça.

À cette occasion Shaw s'était souvenu de la façon dont elle et Anna avait mis des vigiles à genoux à Chihuahua. Le sourire qu'elles avaient échangé. Anna la fixait de son regard bleu et intense. Avec ce sérieux dont elle se départait rarement. Est-ce qu'elle aimait cette Russe ? Cette ancienne tueuse ? Cet ancien agent de SVR ? Cette mercenaire ? Cette tireuse d'élite ? Cette femme courageuse et pratiquement imperturbable ? Elle l'appréciait, c'était un fait certain. Pouvait-elle dire que c'était une amie ? Comme l'avait été Cole ? Non, elle n'était pas comme Cole. Comme qui alors ? Fusco ? Reese ? Maria ? Brown ? Non. Anna n'était pas comme eux. Alors comme qui ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle pensait des autres. Enfin, pas vraiment. C'est pourquoi, si elle comprenait à peu près ce qui pouvait lier Olga et Katia, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Olga leur venait en aide, d'autant plus si elle n'aimait pas Anna et que celle-ci lui faisait peur.

— Je t'aime bien, Svléta, lui apporta comme réponse Olga.

— Ah, ouais ? ricana Shaw.

— Peut-être simplement parce que Irina ne t'aime pas et que je la déteste, c'est possible. Mais je sais que c'est plus profond que cela. Tu te bats bien, tu es violente, tes tatouages te désignent comme une tueuse, fière de l'être, qui plus est.

— Je suis une tueuse.

— Oui, comme Natashka, sans aucun doute. Mais tu es plus que ça.

Shaw se rembrunit.

— Tu sais ce qu'il a pire ici ? lui demanda Olga. Qu'est-ce que tu détestes le plus ici, Svléta ? Dans cette colonie, qu'est-ce qui te dégoûte le plus ?

La réponse coulait de source :

— La compromission, la lâcheté, la résignation et l'indifférence.

— Le pire ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'habituer à la violence, à l'humiliation que m'ont fait subir les gardiens ou les autres détenues, au mensonge et à la délation, j'ai encore du mal aujourd'hui, mais le pire pour moi, c'est l'indifférence. Toi, tu n'es pas indifférente.

Olga leva la main pour empêcher Shaw de protester.

— Tu passes sur beaucoup de choses, mais beaucoup d'autres te révoltent et puis surtout, depuis que tu es arrivée, Natashka a changé. Elle m'a fait peur dès qu'elle est arrivée. Elle frappe sans exprimer un seul sentiment. Tout lui semblait tellement indifférent : les punitions, les longues attentes dans la cour d'appel, les corvées, le travail, la nourriture détestable, la violence. Elle ne réagit à rien. J'ai cru que c'était une psychopathe. Elle me terrorisait et je me tenais le plus à l'écart d'elle que possible.

Le discours d'Olga éclairait Anna sous un jour complètement nouveau. Tout ce que Shaw appréciait chez la jeune femme, déclenchait la terreur d'Olga. Les qualités que Shaw attribuait à Anna, devenaient, aux yeux de cette femme, des travers pervers. La maîtrise qu'elle exerçait sur ses émotions, un indice de folie.

— Natashka n'est pas une psychopathe, protesta-t-elle.

— Je le sais bien. Mais je ne l'aurais jamais su, si tu n'étais pas arrivée. Elle a pris soin de toi, et toi... J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un autant se dévouer à une autre personne que toi à Natashka le soir où elle est revenue du chizo. C'était pareil ce soir. Vous êtes peut-être des meurtrières et des délinquantes, tout le monde où presque l'est ici, mais vous n'êtes pas comme les autres, c'est pour cela que je t'ai aidée, et que je t'aiderai encore si je peux. Je me sens plus humaine quand je vous regarde ensemble. Moins seule. Et, je vous fais confiance. Vous êtes peut-être des criminelles, mais pas vous êtes honnêtes.

— Honnêtes ?

— Oui, honnêtes, je sais que vous ne me vendrez pas pour un quignon de pain ou pour un matelas.

— Et Katia ?

— Contrairement à ce que pense beaucoup de monde, c'est elle qui m'a tendue la main la première. Elle n'avait rien à y gagner. Au départ, ce n'était qu'un bout de pain offert quand l'une de nous n'avait pas mangé, un coup de main, une place réservée à table. Et puis, il y a eu un sourire échangé et à ce moment-là, j'ai su qu'elle serait à vie mon amie. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, mais je l'aime comme elle est. Tu devrais aller dormir, Svléta, tu dois être en forme pour demain.

— …

— Je ne crois pas que Natashka échappera au chizo si tu ne lui prêtes pas main forte. Tu devras ensuite assister au tatouage de la fille et je t'assure que ce n'est pas une épreuve très agréable.

— Tu n'as pas apprécié assister au mien ? dit une voix derrière elles.

Shaw et Olga se retournèrent. Olga pâlit.

— Non, confirma-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

— Ce n'était pas mon premier pourtant.

— Pour moi, si, fit sombrement Olga.

— J'en ai reçu d'autres depuis.

— Je n'y ai pas assisté et je ne veux les voir.

— C'est un privilège qui se paie, rétorqua cyniquement Yulia.

— Je n'ai pas d'argent.

— Slvéta, non plus.

— Je n'ai pas ses atouts.

— Mmm.

Yulia déshabilla Shaw, puis Olga, du regard.

— Effectivement, vous ne possédez pas vraiment les mêmes atouts.

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel. Yulia lui dédia une œillade aguicheuse.

— Svléta est pleine d'ardeur.

Cette fois-ci, Shaw se renfrogna. Yulia naviguait toujours en eau trouble, Shaw ne savait jamais quand elle se montrait sérieuse, quand elle jouait un rôle. Où se situaient les limites de la réalité. De la vérité.

— C'est sa dernière nuit pour cette fois, ajouta Yulia à l'intention d'Olga. Tu nous pardonneras si nous manquons de discrétion.

Elle grimpa aussitôt après dans le lit de Shaw et se glissa sous la couverture à la propreté douteuse. Au moins, Svléta n'était pas pleine de poux et elle ne puait pas trop. À vrai dire, Yulia aimait bien son odeur. Ses mains sentaient la sève et le bois. Et quand elle transpirait la nuit, quand elle avait trop chaud, mais pas quand elle faisait des cauchemars, elle dégageait une odeur animale douceâtre et sucrée qui plaisait à Yulia. Elle s'en grisait les narines. Svléta bougeait inconfortablement, gênée d'être forcée à partager son lit avec elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Yulia de plonger son nez dans le creux de son cou. Le lit était étroit et Slvéta bien trop accroché à ses rêves d'évasion pour risquer de la virer.

La situation amusait Yulia parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle éveillait parfois des envies de meurtre chez Slvéta. Mais dormir avec elle, lui procurait un immense sentiment de sécurité. De paix. Svléta n'avait jamais esquissé une caresse, elle ne l'avait jamais embrassée et ne lui avait jamais témoigné aucune tendresse. Yulia avait cru qu'elle profiterait de l'occasion, qu'elle répondrait à ses avances, au moins pour donner le change, juste pour le plaisir. Mais Yulia avait poussé des gémissements et des soupirs toute seule. Pas trop longtemps et pas trop fort, parce qu'elle avait senti que Svléta l'enverrait au pays de Morphée si elle poussait la plaisanterie un peu trop loin. Qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à la frapper.

Ensuite, Svléta avait voulu parler, pour la convaincre, certainement, de partir avec elle, pour lui raconter comment elle prévoyait leur évasion, qui elle était peut-être, et ce qu'était devenu Genrika. Yulia avait coupé court dès sa première tentative :

— Tu n'as pas de me baratiner. Je viens. Je n'ai rien besoin de savoir d'autre.

Shaw s'était félicitée de cette déclaration. Elle s'était sentie fière de sa réussite. De ne pas avoir déçu Anna.

Elle monta sur le lit d'Olga pour rejoindre le sien. Et Yulia. Dormir six jours dans les bras d'une femme, collée à elle toute la nuit ? Jouer la comédie du sexe ? Sentir son souffle dans son cou, son bras passé en travers de sa taille ? Sa main parfois posée à même sa peau ? Shaw dormait mal. Elle rêvait de Root, de Genrika. Elle se réveillait en sueur et des cauchemars l'assaillaient. Elle étouffait, mais elle ne hurlait jamais parce que quand elle se réveillait, elle sentait le corps lové contre le sien, le souffle tranquille de Yulia Zhirova, qu'elle confondait d'abord avec un autre bien plus familier. Une fraction de seconde avant de se rappeler qui était la la femme qui lui tenait chaud. Une fraction de seconde qui suffisait à la sortir de son cauchemar et à lui faire reprendre pied avec la réalité. Yulia était sa torture et son remède, et Shaw n'arrivait pas à envisager sereinement ses nuits avec elle.

Shaw retira ses chaussures, elle les suspendit par les lacets au montant du lit, puis elle retira une bonne partie de ses vêtements pour ne rester qu'en culotte et en tricot de corps. Elle arrangea ses affaires sous son drap en forme d'oreiller. Et se coucha sur le dos. Yulia s'installa sur son épaule. La lumière brillait encore.

— Tu dors toujours en sous-vêtements ? lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

— Et toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue à poil alors que je suis censée te baiser comme une bête.

— Je ne vais pas me mettre en frais pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais touché une femme.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? rétorqua Shaw piquée au vif.

— Je n'en sais rien, je ne veux pas le savoir, mais je peux très bien profiter de toi pendant que tu dors. Il parait que c'est agréable de se réveiller en plein orgasme.

Yulia se montrait parfois imbuvable.

— Je ne te conseille pas de me faire ce genre de coup, la menaça Shaw.

— Tu me casserais la figure ?

— Ouais.

— Tata te le ferait payer très cher et tu ne pourras plus jamais m'approcher.

Shaw allait l'étrangler. Elle se contenta de lui tourner le dos en grognant. Pas vraiment la meilleure position qu'elle pouvait adopter. Yulia bougea légèrement et son corps s'imbriqua dans le sien. Shaw ne pouvait ni le lui reprocher ni la fuir, la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment la possibilité de s'installer autrement.

Yulia commença à bouger, le lit à se balancer. Elle soupira, souffla, gémit. Elle excellait dans l'art de simuler. Le plaisir qui montait, le désir impatient, le plaisir qui explosait, l'expression du désir comblée. Reconnaissant.

Shaw serra les poing et s'efforça de penser à autre chose. À leur évasion. Il leur faudrait de la nourriture et un minimum de matériel : de quoi allumer du feu, des armes, de la ficelle ou des liens, tout ce qu'elles pouvaient trouver. Shaw avait demandé à Yulia si elle pouvait les aider. La jeune femme avait promis des allumettes et des briquets. Un couteau pliant, si elle arrivait à en voler un à un garde. Elle possédait de beaux vêtements, solides et confortables. Le jour convenu, elle ajouterait une ou deux couches de vêtements supplémentaires et emporterait des chaussettes dans ses poches. Yulia était un peu plus grande que Shaw, ses vêtements ne serviraient pas à Anna.

Anna.

Shaw devait absolument veiller sur la jeune Russe. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Yulia s'arrêta de gémir obscènement. Sa main glissa sur le bras de Shaw et vint recouvrir son poing serré.

— Shhhh, dit-elle doucement.

Elle se lova contre elle, repoussa ses cheveux à l'aide de son nez et l'embrassa gentiment dans le cou.

— Tout ira bien, murmura-t-elle confiante.

Elle ne jouait plus, elle était sincère. Shaw grogna, mais la déclaration de Yulia la rasséréna. La mère de Genrika viendrait quand on lui dirait de venir. Sans rechigner, sans retard. Si seulement Samaritain ne s'était pas incrusté dans la partie. Qu'est-ce que foutait Athéna ? Qu'est-ce que foutait Root ? Comment ce salaud avait-il réussi à la retrouver et à changer le dossier d'Anna sans qu'Athéna ne fût intervenue ? Il était peut-être temps que Shaw rentrât ou qu'elle reprît au moins contact avec Athéna. Histoire de faire le point.

.

 

Le lendemain matin, Shaw avait accompagné Anna. Elle avait coincé la fille que voulait Irina. Elles s'étaient âprement battues parce que la fille était une protégée de la chef du block 15 et qu'elle avait bénéficié de renforts.

Shaw s'était âprement battu.

Anna avait fait de son mieux, mais elle ne s'était pas franchement montrée utile. Des filles du block 17 étaient survenues après que Shaw eût fait le ménage. Sous les ordres d'Alla, elles avaient ramassé la fille et enjoint Shaw et Anna à les suivre. La grande Russe traîna des pieds aussi bien à cause de son état de santé que de la mauvaise volonté qu'elle y mettait. La fille fut conduite au block de Tata. Le seul block à accueillir une véritable tatoueuse. Un lit avait été préparé. Le matelas retiré, des liens prêt à l'emploi. Tata, Irina, et trois autres femmes attendaient. La tatoueuse, et deux... deux belles femmes. Dont Yulia. Celle-ci se troubla quand elle vit Shaw et Anna, et elle évita de croiser leurs regards. La fille fut jetée sur le lit. Irina ordonna à Alla de la réveiller. Une bonne friction de neige fit l'affaire.

La fille se débattit aussitôt.

— Natashka, Svléta, aboya Irina.

Anna prit les chevilles, Shaw les poignets.

— Attachez-la et maintenez-la immobile.

Des menaces contribuèrent à ce que la fille arrêtât de hurler et de se débattre. Irina s'approcha ensuite et se pencha sur elle.

— Tu peux oublier tes protections, Asia. Quand tu sortiras d'ici, tu n'en auras plus si ce n'est la mienne. Et ce soir, quand Natalia t'aura vidée de son block, tu...

Irina se tourna vers Tata.

— Elle t'intéresse ?

— Mouais, elle est pas mal.

— Tu iras voir Tata. Tu feras tout ce qu'elle exigera de toi, parce qu'il faut bien payer sa tatoueuse. Et ensuite, si la nuit n'est pas finie, tu...

— Ne rêves pas trop, Irina, la coupa Tata.

— Tu viendras la finir dans mon block, continua néanmoins Irina. Tu m'appartiens.

Le fille soufflait comme un bœuf. Shaw reconnut enfin la petite dure qui s'était battu à la scierie. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour déplaire à Irina ?

— Je serai jamais ta pute, cracha la gamine.

— Ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Nataschka, occupe-toi d'elle.

Anna pâlit.

— Tu veux retourner au chizo ?

Anna leva les yeux sur Shaw. Shaw lui renvoya un regard dénué d'expression, dur et indifférent. Irina s'impatienta. Anna lâcha les genoux de la prisonnière. Elle lui ouvrit sa veste, dégrafa son pantalon et le tira brutalement sur ses genoux en emmenant la culotte avec. Asia gigota et hurla des insanités. Anna l'enjamba et s'assit sur ses genoux. L'autre bougeait comme une démente. Anna la gifla du revers de la main. La fille se tut, à moitié sonnée, la bouche en sang.

— Relève sa chemise et commence par lui peloter les seins, ordonna Irina à Anna.

la grande Russe s'exécuta. Elle découvrit les seins d'Asia et les empoigna à pleines mains.

— Suces-les et mords-les lui.

Un temps d'arrêt aussitôt sanctionné par une taloche sur la nuque. Anna se pencha sur le buste de la fille qui gémit de douleur sous ses dents. Shaw palissait à vu d'œil. Elle transpirait et une âcre odeur d'urée lui envahissait les narines. La colonie n°2 atteignait le fond. Irina atteignait le fond. Obliger une femme victime de violences physiques à les répéter sur une co-détenue. Transformer la victime en bourreau. La femme violée en violeuse. Engendrer une barbare sur les ruines de son identité et de son humanité. Un goût de bile lui envahit la bouche.

À la demande d'Irina, Anna changea de position. Elle plaça ses genoux entre ceux d'Asia pour se faciliter la suite. Tata l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne pénétrât la jeune détenue.

— Tu vas l'abîmer et je ne pourrai rien en tirer ce soir.

Elle tendit une main, paume ouverte vers Yulia :

— Yulka, exigea-t-elle.

Yulia sortit un flacon de la poche de sa parka.

— Utilise ça, fit Tata à Anna. On te dira quand tu pourras arrêter.

Du gel lubrifiant.

Anna s'en tartina les doigts avant de rendre le flacon à Yulia. Elle ferma un bref instant les yeux, se reçut une nouvelle taloche sur la nuque et s'enquit de ce qu'on attendait précisément d'elle. Encouragée et dirigée par les deux plantons, elle viola méthodiquement et brutalement la jeune détenue.

Anna arborait un air mauvais et elle ahanait parfois sous l'effort. La fille pleurait. Humiliée. Shaw avait envie de vomir. De hurler. De prendre Anna dans ses bras et de l'emmener loin d'ici. De sortir de cet enfer. Elle avait commis des tas d'horreur dans sa vie réelle, plus encore dans sa vie virtuelle, elle avait humilié ses victimes, elle les avait réduit à l'état de loques à peine humaine. Mais elle n'avait jamais fait ça.

Jamais, elle n'aurait pu. Violer Root l'avait traumatisée*. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment violée parce que Root avait évité l'irréparable avant que Shaw ne l'eût accompli. Root avait pris les devants. Elle l'avait sauvée du pire, mais pas de ses remords, de son sentiment de culpabilité. Maria lui avait certifié qu'une frontière existait entre réalité et virtualité, que Shaw ne l'avait jamais franchie. Parfois, Shaw doutait et remettait cette vérité en question, mais pas tout. Pas tout. Ça, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Les minutes passèrent toutes aussi intolérables les unes que les autres.

— C'est bon, ça suffit, Engelgardt, ordonna soudain Tata. Après, on aura plus de temps pour la tatouer. Si tu veux te soulager, tu peux aller t'isoler cinq minutes avec Yulka. Profite-en, pour une fois, c'est gratuit.

Le fond de la déchéance. Les yeux d'Anna lancèrent des éclairs. Elle se releva en silence et reprit sa place au pied du lit.

— Je t'ai dit que les femmes ne la branchaient pas, dit sentencieusement Irina à Tata.

— Un beau gâchis, se désola celle-ci.

Shaw perçut le léger changement d'appui chez Anna.

— Nataschka ? l'appela-t-elle.

Anna releva la tête. Croisa le regard de Shaw. Une mise en garde. Mais aussi de la colère. Du dégoût. De la haine. Un hurlement muet. Pas à son encontre. À l'encontre d'Irina, de Tata, de la colonie, de ce qui venait de se passer. Anna serra violemment les mâchoires et renonça à libérer sa colère, sa haine, à exprimer son dégoût. Natacha Stepanova Engelgardt se foutait de tout ça. Elle s'en réjouissait même peut-être. Après tout, Asia était mignonne. Quant à Anna Borissnova Zverev, elle s'arrangerait avec elle plus tard. Elle se recomposa une attitude détachée. Et plaça ses mains sur les genoux d'Asia. Elle oublia le pantalon baissé, le sexe dénudé, la toison noire et touffue qui montait haut sur le pubis, qui dévorait le haut des cuisses, le dénie d'intimité, de respect, les larmes silencieuse de la jeune délinquante. Ses reniflements et la morve qui lui dégoulinait sur les joues. Anna n'arriva cependant pas à s'évader du block n°8 comme elle avait pu le faire au chizo. Peut-être parce que sa conscience s'y opposait. Parce que cette fois-ci, elle faisait partie des tortionnaires, qu'elle ne subissait aucune violence. Qu'elle l'exerçait. Elle s'accrocha à la présence de Shaw. Elle se rappela de Maria Alvarez quand elle avait libéré la jeune juge de ses liens, qu'elle l'avait recueillit dans ses bras à Chihuahua. De son courage.

Elle assista horrifiée à la séance de tatouage. Douloureuse et humiliante. Les images obscènes qui naissaient sous les aiguilles de la tatoueuse, d'abord le triangle et le cœur au-dessus du sein gauche, puis un phallus sur le droit, enfin une espèce de motif oblongue, la représentation stylisée d'une vulve. Des motifs qu'arborait aussi Yulia Zhirova, mais en d'autres endroits. Plus en vu. Yulia avait dû commettre un crime autrement pys sérieux envers Tata, qu'Asia envers Irina.

Les trois motifs terminés Shaw et Anna avait retourné la fille sur le ventre. Une opération brutale. Asia n'avait pas encore renoncé à se battre. Shaw l'avait violemment giflée. La fille enfin sur le ventre, Irina avait sorti une badine et ordonné à Anna d'en cingler les fesses et les cuisses de la jeune détenues. Asia avait crié et de longues traînées rouges s'étaient entrecroisées sur sa chair. Elle avait pleuré qu'elle ne bougerait plus, et la tatoueuse avait alors déployé tout son talent. Sous son aiguille était né un tableau qui reproduisait, à peu de chose près, le viol qu'Anna avait commis. L'expression d'extase d'Asia en sus. La tatoueuse était douée. Très douée. Elle possédait du matériel professionnel et utilisait de l'encre de bonne qualité, pas l'un de ces mélanges à base d'urine, de charbon et de mine de crayon.

L'heure du dîner sonna. Des détenues apportèrent des plateaux. Shaw et Anna se contentèrent d'un morceau de pain et d'un malossol. Elles ratèrent la séance de gym. Les filles du block 8, rentrèrent peu à peu. Prévenues ou pas, elles ignorèrent le bruit de la machine à tatouer.

Le couvre-feu sonna. Les détenues se couchèrent, mais les lits autour de Shaw restèrent inoccupés. La tatoueuse n'avait pas pris de pause. Alla et les trois filles du block 17 montaient la garde. Après ce qui avait semblé des heures à Shaw, Irina leur avait fait signe, et les quatre femmes s'étaient couchées dans les lits restés vacants.

Anna subit son calvaire jusqu'au bout. Le sang coulait jusqu'à sur le drap. Le grésillement de la machine à tatouer lui agressait les oreilles. Elle tombait de sommeil et elle arrivait à croire que la nuit ne se finirait jamais. Ce cauchemar immonde. Elle surprit le regard de la tatoueuse se poser plusieurs fois sur elle. Sans comprendre pourquoi.

Les heures passèrent. La jeune Asia, avait à moitié perdu conscience, écrasée de douleur. Shaw ne rêvait que de son lit, simplement de s'allonger, simplement de dormir. En face d'elle, Anna avait les traits creusés et paraissait dix ans, sinon vingt ans de plus que son âge. La tatoueuse arrêta sa machine, changea l'aiguille et farfouilla dans ses bouteilles d'encre.

— Un beau bleu, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

— La dernière touche.

Les yeux, réalisa Shaw. Les yeux de violeuse. Bleu vif. Électrique. Sur-naturels. Shaw leva le regard sur Anna. La grande Russe luttait contre le sommeil. Elle n'avait pas vu ou pas réalisé. La tatoueuse changea deux fois de couleur, peaufina le regard, puis elle arrêta son outil et se redressa. Fière de son travail. Avec raison. Le sujet était horrible, mais la technique mise en œuvre relevait du grand art.

— Tu es un modèle de rêve, Natashka. Ce fut un plaisir.

Anna papillonna des yeux. Elle n'avait pas compris, se félicita Shaw. La grande Russe posa un regard d'incompréhension sur la tatoueuse.

— La teinte de tes yeux est exceptionnelle, la félicita celle-ci. J'ai ajouté du vert et du jaune à mon bleu pour rendre au mieux leur couleur.

Anna prit un air stupide.

— Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda la tatoueuse.

Elle passa un chiffon humide sur le dos d'Asia pour en chasser le sang.

— On ne voit pas très bien, mais quand la peau aura cicatrisé, tes yeux brilleront comme deux pierres précieuses au milieu de son dos.

Borissnova marchait au ralenti, mais là...

Gagné.

Elle avait enfin compris. Ses yeux fixèrent sur le dos d'Asia. Sur les deux tâches de lumière bleue. Les cheveux noirs, les traits sévères, l'expression de lucre, sadique, l'impression si bien rendue que la femme qui dominait l'autre était dotée d'une grande taille, d'une volonté de fer. Un portrait. Anna contemplait son propre portrait incrusté dans la peau d'une détenue. D'une petite frappe qui venait d'accéder au statut tant redouté d'esclave sexuelle. Redouté, jamais envié, mais pas toujours si détesté. Si Asia savait y faire, si elle acceptait de jouer le jeu, si elle se soumettait de bonne grâce, si elle avançait bien ses pions, si elle savait plaire à Irina, elle obtiendrait peut-être certains privilèges, elle goûterait d'un certain confort, d'une certaine sécurité et d'une certaine considération. Tout ce dont Yulia jouissait depuis des années auprès de Tata.

— C'est vraiment beau, s'extasia Irina.

— Dounia est une véritable artiste, assura fièrement Tata.

La tatoueuse la remercia d'un signe de tête. Elle conseilla à Irina de laver soigneusement les tatouages au savon le lendemain :

— Ce serait dommage que ça s'infecte.

— Irina, tu ramener Asia avec toi.

— Tu n'en veux pas ?

— Il est tard et c'est une loque. Tu me l'enverras quand elle sera plus en forme.

Irina se fendit d'une remarque salace et envoya Shaw et Anna réveiller Alla et les trois autres filles du bloc 17. Elle remercia la tatoueuse et Tata, et donna l'ordre du départ.

— Je vais te raccompagner, lui dit Tata.

Elle se tourna vers Yulia.

— Yulka, va m'attendre dans mon lit.

Le jeune femme hocha la tête. Irina s'étonna que Tata eût encore l'énergie de baiser à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Un rire gras secoua la graisse de Tata.

— J'ai passé la nuit à voir Natashka et son double baiser ta donzelle. J'espère que Svléta ne l'a pas trop épuisée, parce que je me sens prête à baiser pendant quarante-huit heures sans m'arrêter. Rien que d'y penser...

Tata se passa une langue gourmande sur les lèvres.

— Comment tu as trouvé ma belle pute, Slvéta ?

— Pas mal, répondit Shaw..

— Pas mal ?! s'esclaffa Tata.

Tata lui donna une grande bourrade dans les côtes.

— Yulia est la meilleure pute du camp. J'ai une liste d'attente longue comme le bras de filles ou de gardiens prêts à me payer n'importe quoi pour ne serait-ce que pour passer dix minutes en sa compagnie.

Elle passa un bras en travers des épaules de Shaw et la serra contre elle.

— Avoue que tu as passé une semaine paradisiaque.

Elle était à vomir. Shaw grogna. Tata se pencha à son oreille. La proximité de ses lèvres charnues hérissa Shaw. Elle fit appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se dégager brutalement et massacrer la chef de block.

— Dis, j'ai entendu dire que toi et Natashka... susurra Tata obscènement. C'est vrai ?

— Non.

Tata repris ses distances, contrariée.

— Mmm, tu sais...

— Tata, ne finis pas ta phrase, lâcha Shaw. T'es chef de block, Irina est ton amie, mais si tu vas trop loin, je m'occuperai personnellement de toi. Je te crèverai pas, mais tu regretteras d'être encore en vie.

Tata l'attrapa par le col de sa parka et la plaqua violemment contre le montant d'un lit. Tout le monde se retourna. Tata referma ses mains autour du cou de Shaw et la souleva de terre. Elle la décolla du montant du lit et la renvoya aussitôt dessus. Durement.

Anna n'arrivait plus à penser, à réagir. Asia, le tatouage, le chizo, le viol, et maintenant l'Américaine. Shaw. Sameen Shaw. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Shaw allait se faire massacrer et Anna n'avait même plus la force de la défendre. Il fallait qu'elle intervienne. Que Natacha Engelgardt intervienne. Maintenant avant qu'il ne fût trop tard.

— Laisse-la-moi, fit-elle. Elle est du block 17, c'est moi qui m'occupe de ce genre d'affaire.

Tata tourna la tête dans sa direction. Demanda du regard son accord à Irina. L'obtint, sans conditions. Elle lâcha Shaw et lui lança aussitôt un coup de coude sur le côté de la mâchoire qui l'envoya à terre.

— Tu t'en occupes maintenant, Natashka. Devant nous. Et tu ne t'arrêtes que quand je te le dis. Tu as carte blanche.

— Mais tu ne touches pas à ses dents, intervint Irina. Je ne veux pas de filles édentées dans mon block. Ça me dégoûte.

Shaw cherchait à se remettre debout. Anna l'aida. Pas vraiment gentiment. La grande Russe arborait un masque dur et indifférent. Shaw comprit qu'elle allait recevoir la correction de sa vie et qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à compter sur la clémence ou un quelconque favoritisme de la part de la grande Russe. Qu'elle avait aussi intérêt à se battre si elle ne voulait pas se faire massacrer. Anna Borissnova n'existait plus. Natasha avait pris le relais.

Deux coups de poing suivis d'un puissant coup de pied envoyèrent Shaw valser par-dessus un lit. La détenue qui l'occupait se réveilla en hurlant. Anna sauta sur son lit et la fit taire d'un coup de poing à la mâchoire. Irina et Tata s'esclaffèrent. Shaw avait roulé par terre et s'était cogné la tête contre le lit suivant. Anna se tenait accroupie sur le matelas, prête à bondir.

Elle bondit. Shaw était mal placée, elle la reçut sur elle et les poings d'Anna s'abattirent. Durement. Shaw grogna, elle lui crocheta la mâchoire et la plia en arrière. Elle se redressa avec elle. Anna s'agrippa à ses vêtements, elle bascula sur le dos et entraîna Shaw avec elle. Elles roulèrent l'une sur l'autre, placèrent des coups quand elles le purent. Anna prit rapidement le dessus. Elle plaqua Shaw au sol, lui asséna un violent coup au sternum. Shaw la respiration coupée s'accrochait inutilement à ses vêtements

— Natashka, l'appela Tata.

Tata lui tendit une courte matraque en caoutchouc. Un rictus mauvais déforma les traits régulier d'Anna. Shaw se protégea le visage avec les avant-bras. Anna frappa. Elle la frappa de tout son soûl, jusqu'à l'abrutir. Jusqu'à ce que Shaw ne sentît plus ses bras. Anna alternait ses frappes. Une série de coup à la tête, puis sur la poitrine, pour revenir à la tête, ou simplement sur les bras placé en bouclier. La matraque, avait touché le front, le crâne, les épaules, les oreilles. Shaw ne se battait plus. Une dernière série et Anna se remit sur ses pieds.

— Lève-toi, cracha-t-elle à Shaw.

Un coup de pied avant de renouveler son injonction. Shaw grogna, elle se retourna sur le ventre et se releva. Tassée sur elle-même. La tête baissée. En garde. Prête à encaisser. Encore. Borissnova ne ressemblait plus à Borissnova. Elle avait une tête de tueuse.

Machinalement, Shaw porta son pouce droit à la bouche et s'arracha la peau du doigt. Anna lui tendait un miroir. Pour la première fois, Shaw réalisa pleinement ce que Root, Reese, Maria, Mark ou Brown avaient pu ressentir quand elle les avaient affrontés après avoir perdu le contrôle, après avoir glissé hors de la réalité. La peur brute qu'elle pouvait inspirer. La peur face à sa violence. La peur de l'avoir perdue. Shaw n'avait pas vraiment peur face à Anna, mais elle l'aimait bien. Elle la respectait. Parce que... parce qu'Anna était une fille bien. Mais pas là, pas à ce moment-là, et pas dans cette pièce.

Anna avait glissé. La nuit avait été trop dure. Et c'était...

Shaw ne précisa pas son sentiment. Anna avait pris son élan. Shaw la prit à contre-pied. La combat reprit. Plus rude, plus violent.

Yulia était revenue sur ses pas. Découvrir Shaw et Anna se battre la laissa bras ballants. La violence déployée. Le sang qui coulait. Elle avait admiré Shaw tabasser Maroushka, loué sa technique. Maroushka avait une réputation de bagarreuse. Aguerrie. Une vaste blague. L'affrontement entre Maroushka et Svléta n'avait rien de commun avec celui qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

L'issue du combat lui sembla incertaine. Natashka montrait des signes de fatigue. Quoi d'étonnant quand on savait qu'elle sortait de trois jours de chizo. Slvéta s'était laissée surprendre au début et elle avait ensuite plus ou moins ménagé son adversaire. Mais elle avait pris de mauvais coups. Du sang coulait d'une lèvre fendue, d'un sourcil, et Yulia n'aurait pas parié qu'elle n'avait pas le nez cassé. Le combat s'était alors équilibré. Irina s'en aperçut, elle avait sommeil, elle fit un signe du menton en direction d'Alla et d'une autre fille.

Shaw se retrouva saisie par derrière. Elle grogna se ramassa pour se débarrasser des nouvelles venues. Anna profita de la situation. Elle frappa au sternum. Deux fois. Shaw râla, chercha de l'air. 

— Tenez-la bien, fit Anna.

Maintenant commençait la correction. Yulia se décomposa. Son estomac se contracta violemment et des larmes piquèrent ses yeux. Elle avait cru en Svléta. Cru à tous ses boniments. À l'amitié qui la liait à Natashka. Yulia avait déjà quitté la colonie n°2. Elle la réintégrait brutalement.

Tata l'avait invitée à assister au tatouage d'Asia pour réaffirmer ses droits sur elle. Elle lui avait commandé de l'attendre dans son lit pour les mêmes raisons. Coucher avec Tata demandait de la résistance et de la force physique. Satisfaire les besoins de ses clients aussi. Svléta lui avait offert une pause. Elle avait passé six nuits avec elle. Même le jour où celle-ci s'était fait tabasser par les femmes de main de Maroushka. Svléta l'avait renvoyée du block, mais Yulia lui avait affirmé que Tata la jugerait coupable d'une faute si elle ne restait pas la nuit avec elle et qu'elle le lui ferait payer. Svléta lui avait rétorqué qu'elle s'en foutait, que Yulia pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, mais qu'elle dormait seule. La femme qui occupait le lit sous celui de Svléta lui avait proposé de l'accueillir. Olga. Sans contre-partie. Yulia avait accepté.

Elle avait continué à effectuer quelques passes rapides à la scierie, mais au camp, pendant sept jours, elle était restée à la disposition de Svléta. Elle avait, grâce à elle, bénéficié d'une semaine comme elle n'en avait jamais eu depuis des années. Une semaine entière à dormir tranquillement la nuit, à ne pas courir d'une détenue à un garde, d'une détenue à une autre détenue. Elle avait oublié ce que c'était que de dormir nuit après nuit sans avoir à satisfaire les besoins des uns ou des autres, parce que, quand elle n'avait pas de clients, il était rare que Tata n'exigea pas de passer la nuit avec elle. Elle aurait préféré dormir seule, mais Svléta, excepté quand elle rêvait, bougeait très peu la nuit et lui ménageait autant de place qu'il était possible de lui en faire dans le lit étroit.

Svléta avait allumé une petite flamme. Une envie. Une réaction. Elle avait secoué l'apathie dans laquelle Yulia se complaisait depuis des années. Un regain d'énergie l'avait saisie, elle avait soudain pensé à demain. Son cerveau s'était mis en branle et elle planifiait elle aussi son évasion. Leur évasion. Svléta lui avait parlé de faire des réserves. Yulia lui avait déjà fourni une plaque de chocolat, six saucisses, des pommes de terre, des cigarettes, des barrettes de résine de cannabis, deux briquets, une flasque de vodka qu'elle avait subtilisée à un garde et remplie plus tard avec ce que lui avait cédé Tata. Elle avait rempli ses poches de copeaux de bois. Elle ramassait tout ce qu'elle trouvait quand un garde l'appelait dans un local, et si elle pouvait, tandis qu'il grognait de plaisir, elle lui faisait les poches.

Svléta avait calmé ses ardeurs quand elle lui avait rapporté un chargeur de pistolet et de l'argent.

— Yulia, si tu te fais pincer, ça n'arrangera pas nos affaires.

— Aucun risque.

Devant l'air dubitatif de Svléta, elle avait attaqué :

— Je t'assure que quand je les suce ou qu'il me ramone, leur pantalon sur les chevilles, ils ne s'inquiètent pas de ce que font mes mains. Ils aiment plutôt ça quand elles se baladent dans leurs poches.

— C'est pas la peine de te la jouer vulgaire avec moi, avait vertement répondu Svléta. D'abord, je n'apprécie pas et ensuite, ça ne m'impressionne pas. Jouer à la pute ne te va pas trop.

— Mais c'est ce que je suis.

— Pas pour moi, alors ferme ta grande gueule et sois prudente.

Yulia avait du mal à cerner Svléta. C'était une criminelle. Et pas une petite pointure. Tout comme Natashka. Yulia en avait rencontré des dizaines comme elles. Baisé des dizaines comme elles Mais... Mais il y avait autre chose. Elles n'avaient pas été engagées pour la faire évader. Elles étaient là pour elle. Et c'était impensable. Yulia ne concevait pas ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Elle avait cherché des réponses au début. Elle avait renoncé et oublié l'objectif que poursuivait Shaw.

Rendre sa mère à Genrika.

Ce qui lui importait maintenant, c'était que Svléta ne la laissât pas tomber, et que toute cette excitation, ce bouillonnement juvénile de sang qui coulait à nouveau dans ses veines ne retombât pas.

— C'est bon elle eu son compte, lâcha Tata. Pas la peine de trop la sonner, si vous ne voulez pas la porter.

Anna ignora le commandement et continua à frapper. Tata présenta une main, la tatoueuse lui remit une matraque. Un bon coup sur le côté de la tête envoya Anna valdinguer dans les lits.

— Pff, tes filles sont de vraies sauvages, Irina, souffla Tata d'un air goguenard.

— Tu te défends pas mal de ce côté-là, rétorqua Irina.

— Ouais, c'est vrai, acquiesça fièrement la grosse chef de block.

Tata n'était pas qu'un énorme tas de graisse gélatineux. Elle utilisait avec une grande efficacité sa taille et son poids, et elle possédait assez de force pour soulever du sol une bille de bois et la lancer à deux ou trois mètres. Tata s'avança vers Shaw. Alla et l'autre détenue l'avait laissée tomber. Shaw bavait du sang, à genoux. Tata se pencha. Elle lui empoigna les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière.

— La prochaine fois que tu te permets de me menacer, je t'achète à Irina, quel qu'en soit le prix. Je ferai de toi mon animal de compagnie. Tu as bien compris ?

— …

Tata secoua Shaw comme un prunier.

— Tu as bien compris, Ninitvine ?

— Oui.

— Dis pardon.

— Pardon.

Une gifle.

— J'ai mal entendu.

— Pardon, chef.

Tata se pencha à son oreille.

— Quand tu seras un peu plus présentable, si l'envie te prend de te payer encore un peu de bon temps avec Yulia, viens me voir. J'ai beaucoup apprécié tes services.

— D'accord, chef. Je n'y manquerais pas, chef, lui assura Shaw.

Tata se redressa.

— Des sauvages, mais des filles vraiment précieuses, apprécia-t-elle d'un ton goguenard.

Elle aperçut Yulia, s'étonna faussement qu'elle ne fût pas déjà nue à chauffer son lit, planta ses gros doigts dans sa nuque et la guida dans les travées en lui susurrant des paroles obscènes à l'oreille. Yulia gloussa et gémit de douleur, elle avait le cœur noir et oppressé, et elle se vautra dans la graisse de Tata jusqu'au matin, jusqu'à l'épuisement.

.

— Occupe-toi de Slvéta, Natashka, lui commanda Irina. Les autres, vous ramenez Asia, je m'occuperai d'elle demain matin. Je suis crevée.

Irina bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et fila se coucher sans s'inquiéter des autres. Chef de block ou pas, elle devrait bosser le lendemain.

Shaw chercha Anna du regard. La grande Russe s'était remise d'aplomb et elle secouait la tête comme pour chasser un insecte qui l'eût importunée. Shaw s'essuya le visage avec la main. Elle gémit brièvement et tenta de se relever. Mission impossible. Et Anna qui agissait comme si elle avait été frappée d'autisme. Shaw l'appela. La Russe cessa aussitôt de bouger. C'était pire. Maintenant elle ressemblait à une statue. De goûminate de sang. Tata ne l'avait pas ratée. Shaw non plus.

— Natashka...

Les yeux d'acier. Shaw soupira. Elle se trouvait au bord du précipice, Anna était déjà tombée dedans et elle ne se sentait pas la force d'aller la chercher.

— Tu dois me ramener où tu retourneras au chizo.

Shaw n'employait jamais ce mot. Un rictus déforma les lèvres d'Anna. Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Elle paraissait encore plus dingue qu'avant. Elle se froissa soudain le visage entre les doigts. Son pouce et son index s'enfoncèrent dans ses orbites. Elle jura en russe. Quand sa main se retira de son visage, elle avait réintégré sa personne. Un autre précipice, plus noir et plus profond que celui auquel elle venait d'échapper, sembla s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

— S'il te plaît, Natashka, l'implora Shaw, avant que la grande Russe ne ne précipita dedans.

Anna souffla son nom et elle aida Shaw à se relever. Elle lui crocheta la ceinture de son pantalon sous sa parka et la souleva pratiquement de terre. Elle était livide. Le froid les agressa dehors. Réveilla Shaw. Les lampadaires dispensaient une lumière chiche et blafarde. Des halos qui vacillaient dans la nuit. Une nuit d'encre. Sans lune. Peut-être scintillante d'étoile. Shaw aurait été incapable de le dire, de les voir. Le sang lui obscurcissait la vue d'un œil et elle ne voyait rien de l'autre. Elle s'en fichait. Il y avait plus important. Elle avait besoin d'Anna Borissnova, de son calme, de sa maîtrise de soi. Elle avait perdu la grande Russe, ce soir. Trop de combats, trop d'horreur, trop de souffrance. Shaw devait la rattraper maintenant. Comme elle avait parfois rattraper des soldats en Afghanistan. Un devoir d'officier. Un officier des Marines ne laissait jamais tomber un camarade.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher. Anna raffermit sa prise.

— Emmène-moi sous le réverbère.

Anna la conduisit comme elle le voulait sous un réverbère.

— Lâche-moi, l'enjoignait Shaw. Tu saignes, je ne pourrais pas t'examiner dans le block, je veux voir ce que tu as.

Anna grogna son approbation. Elles se firent face. Anna recula d'un pas et se mit à balbutier des mots incompréhensibles.

Shaw n'avait jamais développé une grande empathie envers les gens, mais elle avait compensé celle-ci. Elle observait. Elle analysait. D'année en année, elle avait établi des classifications. Ses études de médecine avaient accéléré et affiné le processus. Elle établissait des diagnostics. Elle pouvait se couper des gens, les rejeter hors de son monde ou bien se pencher sur leur cas. Parce que c'était nécessaire, parce que sa survie en dépendait. Parfois par curiosité. Parfois pour accéder à une certaine compréhension. Ou pour prévoir leur réaction.

À l'université et à l'hôpital, Shaw avait eu du mal à gérer les humeurs de ses patients et n'avait pas prêté attention à celles de leurs proches parce qu'elle se focalisait uniquement sur le cas médical qui l'occupait. Qu'elle était trop jeune, trop fermée, trop enthousiaste, trop concentrée. Parce qu'elle n'aimait personne ou que les rares personnes qui comptaient pour elle, Ephrem Cohen son instructeur de krav maga ou Mark Hendricks, n'appartenaient pas à la sphère médicale. Tout comme Cole.

Et puis, elle avait rejoint les Marines. Elle n'était pas médecin, mais elle avait soigné des soldats. Deux mondes s'étaient télescopes. Celui du médecin et celui de l'officier. On lui avait confié des missions d'apaisements parce qu'elle parlait le persan et qu'elle avait appris rapidement l'arabe et le pachtoun. L'USMC l'avait poussée à activer ses compétences d'observation et d'analyse au maximum. Elle avait gagné une réputation d'expert en science du comportement auprès de certains de ses supérieurs alors qu'elle était incapable de comprendre les gens. D'appréhender les sentiments. Les siens comme ceux des gens qui l'entouraient. Shaw savait, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Sa tâche d'officier et ses missions d'apaisement lui avaient demandé un énorme effort d'adaptation. Un effort presque constant qui avait renforcé sa tendance au silence et à l'isolement dès qu'elle ne se trouvait plus en service. Sa propension à des entraînements physiques rigoureux et intenses.

Travailler pour l'ISA l'avait libérée de ses obligations envers les autres. Équipe réduite, autonomie, missions qui demandaient de la précision, de l'organisation, du courage. Un travail solitaire qui n'impliquait aucune responsabilité. Shaw suivait les ordres.

L'arrivée de Root dans sa vie n'avait rien changé à la donne. Jusqu'à que, ce qu'elle pensait n'être qu'une vague préférence, un attachement certain et une attirance encore plus certaine, lui explose à la figure. Shaw n'avait jamais aimé personne. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait. Pas comme Root. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi, elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Elle avait analysé ses sentiments, ses réactions, sa douleur, sa souffrance et en avait conclu qu'elle devait l'aimer. Qu'elle l'aimait. Différemment. Parce que personne ne lui avait occasionné autant de souffrance, autant de plaisir, autant d'enthousiasme et autant plénitude. L'aimer, ou savoir qu'elle l'aimait, avait changé ses relations aux autres. Elle activait sans y penser ses compétences d'observation avec eux. Du moins avec ceux qui comptaient à ses yeux. Pour les autres, si elle voulait les comprendre, elle devait se poser et mettre en route le processus d'analyse.

Anna comptait, et la jeune Russe se sentait si mal qu'elle était à deux doigts de fuir. De se fuir et de fuir le regard de Shaw.

— Ne fous pas le camp, l'arrêta Shaw avant qu'Anna n'eût pris cette décision. Je ne pourrais pas rentrer au block toute seule. Si tu me laisses, je ne passerai pas la nuit. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir ici.

— Je... je...

— Tu t'es vengé.

— Vous ne m'avez rien fait, vous... je...

— On s'en fout, j'ai besoin de toi.

— Je suis un monstre.

Shaw lui saisi le devant de sa parka.

— Ouais, t'as violé une fille qui ne t'avait rien fait, tu l'as regardé ensuite se faire tatouer ton portrait sur dos pour immortaliser ton exploit et, parce que tu n'es qu'une pauvre cloche à la botte d'Irina, tu m'as passée à tabac.

— …

— Demain, tu seras la régulière de Tata et quand elle en aura marre de baiser un glaçon, elle te refilera à Irina qui fera de toi sa tueuse et sa tortionnaire en chef. Beaucoup de filles te craignent déjà, tu deviendras la terreur de la colonie, l'âme damnée des plantons, la Baba Yaga des détenues.

Anna restait sans réaction, sans bouger, sans parler, les yeux inexpressifs. Shaw la secoua avec le reste de force qu'il lui restait.

— Tu seras ce que tu es devenue, ce que tu en train de te laisser devenir, si tu baisses les bras, si tu fais pas face à toutes les saloperies que tu as vécues ce soir.

Petite lueur.

— Tu veux rester ici ?

Éclair de terreur.

— Non, souffla Anna.

— Pourquoi, pour retrouver ta liberté ? Parce qu'Alexeï te manque ?

— Non.

— Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

— Non.

— Ouais, ben, je vais te le dire quand même. Tu veux partir parce que tu as peur, tu as peur de te perdre. Ce soir, tu ne jouais plus ton rôle, tu étais Natacha Engelgardt. Au départ, ça t'as dégoûtée, révoltée, tu as lutté contre ça, mais après... Tu y as pris plaisir. Ça t'a plu de me casser la gueule. Tu y a pris plaisir.

— Non, protesta Anna. Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

— Ne me mens pas, cracha méchamment Shaw. T'as pris ton pied. Avoir le contrôle, m'écraser, me faire porter la responsabilité de tout ce qui t'es arrivé dernièrement et me le faire payer. Ça t'as plu, et si Tata ne t'avait pas frappée, tu aurais continué, qui sait même si tu ne m'aurais pas tuée. Tu n'avais pas envie de me tuer ?

Les yeux d'Anna reprirent de l'éclat. Un éclat mauvais. C'était quitte ou double. Soit Shaw récupérait Anna Borissnova Zvérev maintenant, soit elle la perdait définitivement.

— Alors, vas-y, Natashka. Maintenant, tu es tout seule. Plus de Tata ou d'Irina pour t'arrêter, Natashka. Tu peux me massacrer, tu peux même me violer, parce que je suis sûre que l'idée de le faire t'a effleurée quand tu as commencé à me cogner dessus. Les gardes qui doivent traîner par là, se réjouiront du spectacle. Fais-moi cracher mes dents, baise-moi, encule-moi et fais moi payer la mort d'Anna Borissnova. Natashka.

Shaw avait mis tout le mépris qu'elle avait pu dans ce dernier mot. Tout son discours avait été spontané. Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'Anna haïssait à ce point la criminelle qu'elle incarnait, qu'elle vivait dans l'angoisse de se confondre avec elle. D'être Natacha Stépanova Engelgardt.

Shaw venait de donner corps à son pire cauchemar.

— Avoue que tu en rêves, asséna encore Shaw. T'es qu'une belle salope. Une ordure. Alors, vas-y, cria soudain Shaw. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!

Anna eut un mouvement de recul, mais Shaw la tenait fermement.

— Vas-y ! siffla hargneusement Shaw.

Toute la soirée repassa dans l'esprit d'Anna.

Shaw n'avait plus la force de se battre. Si elle avait échoué à la secouer assez fort, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir encore la contrôler pour l'empêcher de se déchaîner sur elle. Ou pour plonger. Si Anna craquait, elle se débrouillerait, mais si elle ne craquait pas. Si elle glissait...

La jeune Russe se décomposa.

— Je ne me sens pas bien, murmura-t-elle.

Shaw la lâcha. Anna se retint au mat du réverbère et se plia en deux, secouée de spasmes. Elle éructa et vomit ses tripes, un mélange de bile et du reste de son dernier repas. Surtout de la bile. Nauséabonde et acide.

.

Boria cligna des yeux. Il était de garde, affecté à la surveillance du camp, coincé pour la nuit dans un mirador. Relève à six heures. Il avait pris son service à trois heures. Des gardes en pleine nuit, en plein vent, exposé au froid. Il était de toutes les corvées. Il n'y avait rien à surveiller la nuit. Le camp dormait la nuit. Il imaginait le corps de toutes ces femmes. Jeunes, vielles, usées ou encore fraîches, ces corps épuisés. Malodorants, une fois débarrassés de leurs vêtements. Le halo des réverbères éclairait de place en place les cours d'appel, les allées, les tas de pierres ou de bois que les détenues punies transportaient d'un endroit à un autre, sans raison. La nuit effaçait les couleurs qui donnaient, le jour, un semblant de gaité à la colonie, les blocks apparaissaient pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Des bâtiments uniformes, des ombres dans la nuit, des boîtes dans lesquelles s'entassaient cent unités, cent numéros. Des boîtes à malice. Parfois, une fenêtre brillait accentuant la désolation du reste. La neige immaculée n'apportait aucune beauté, n'inspirait aucun sentiment de pureté. Elle renforçait les contrastes. Les ombres devenaient plus sombres, la saleté plus visible.

On n'entendait jamais rien durant les nuits d'hiver. Rien de plaisant. Le sifflement du vent quand il soufflait, une porte ou une fenêtre qui battait avec insistance jusqu'à le rendre fou, un aboiement de chien, sinistre, et parfois, le hululement d'un oiseau nocturne. Ce cri déchirant qui lui glaçait les veines plus sûrement encore que l'aboiement des molosses. S'il n'y avait eu le gros thermos de thé brûlant, la tasse fumante et l'odeur réconfortante qui s'en dégageait, Boria aurait commencé son tour de garde ivre mort et entretenu son ivresse jusqu'au moment de regagner son lit.

Il avait remarqué la lumière dans le block 8 et n'avait surtout pas essayé de savoir ce qu'il s'y passait. Il avait vu une femme sortir suivie presque aussitôt suivie par cinq autres. Les aiguilles de sa montre affichaient quatre heures cinquante. Une fille avait fait les frais de la nuit. Quatre de ses co-détenues la portaient comme un sac. Il les avait suivies du regard. Curieux de savoir à quel block elle appartenait. Le block 8 faisait les gorges chaudes des amateurs de femmes. L'énorme chef du block entretenait des prostitués qui vendaient sans distinction leurs services aux détenues et aux gardiens. Son attention avait été un instant distraite par l'apparition de deux nouvelles femmes qui sortaient du block 8. L'une soutenait l'autre. La plus grande soutenait la plus petite. Il avait cyniquement pensé que la fête avait dû être terrible.

Il avait reporté son attention sur la première femme qui était sortie du block 8. Elle ouvrait la porte de son block. Il se repassa la configuration du camp en tête. Block 17. Tata et Irina. Un binôme emblématique qui fricotait ensemble depuis des années. Il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'elles avaient pu faire pendant la nuit. Le block 17. Le block de la chanteuse. Il sortit une paire de jumelles et les braqua sur les deux détenues qui étaient en drenier du block 8. Elles étaient arrêtées au pied d'un réverbère. Il fit le point.

Deux silhouettes prises dans un cercle de lumière au milieu de la nuit glaciale. La petite avait la figure en sang et la chanteuse vomissait devant elle. Scène de vie à la colonie n°2. Violence, alcoolisme et dépravation. Elle avait une si belle voix, pourtant.

Dans le cercle de lumière, Anna se redressa et Shaw lui adressa un improbable sourire.

— J'ai... commença la jeune Russe.

— Tu n'es pas la première, tu n'es pas la dernière. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher et tu peux me demander n'importe quoi. J'ai dérapé avant toi, je sais ce que ça fait. C'est dur, je le sais, mais tu es une fille solide, je suis là, tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Ni maintenant ni après. Tu retrouveras ceux que tu aimes. Ils te retrouveront aussi.

Anna se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

— Tu peux pleurer. Tu peux hurler, continua Shaw. J'ai pleuré et hurlé pendant des mois, même ta cabane doit s'en souvenir.

Boria vit Shaw lui tendre les bras. Il zooma sur le visage de la chanteuse. Des larmes lui inondaient le visage. Shaw s'approcha et referma les bras sur elle.

— Tu es une fille bien, Anna, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Elle se répétait. Mais elle ne voyait pas trop quoi dire d'autre et elle le pensait vraiment. Élisa Brown ? Anna Borissnova ? Elles ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment, mais elles méritaient toute les deux son attention. Elles souffraient, même si Shaw ne savait pas ce qui tourmentait Brown. C'était des filles bien. Shaw ne voulait pas les voir couler, s'effondrer, se renier et se perdre. Elle les voulait solides.

Elle voulait voir Brown rougir et se trouver stupide quand Shaw la chambrait, elle voulait l'officier compétent, la jeune femme souriante qui s'était attiré l'affection d'Alma et de Maria. Comme ellle voulait entendre chanter Anna, goûter son borchtch dont Borkoof avait vanté l'excellence, elle voulait voir cette grande femme impassible esquisser un sourire, tirer comme un dieu, planter ses yeux bleu dans les siens, sourire avec ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre.

Anna pleura longuement. Sa peine, son dégoût, sa peur. D'épuisement. Shaw resta solide contre elle. La jeune Russe renifla une dernière fois et releva la tête. Épuisée moralement. Physiquement. Shaw ne valait pas mieux.

— Je te ramène ? demanda Anna.

— Ouais.

— Merci.

— Je me serai excusée pour la vie auprès de toi, ici, ça faisait chier, grommela Shaw. Mais comme tu m'auras remercié pour la vie de la même façon, je crois qu'on pourra estimer que nos comptes sont soldés.

— …

— Peut-être que je devrais arrêter de tenir une ardoise, suggéra Shaw.

Les yeux d'Anna s'éclaircirent. Son fameux sourire.

— J'ai jamais vu personne faire ça, ronchonna Shaw.

— Faire quoi ?

— Sourire des yeux.

— …

— Tu souris des yeux.

— …

— On ne te l'a jamais dit ?

— Non.

— Pff, t'a vraiment fréquenté que des cons dans ta vie.

— …

— Sinon, je suis gelée.

Le sourire d'Anna passa à ses lèvres.

— Je te servirai de couverture.

— Je me suis tapé Yulia pendant une semaine, râla Shaw. J'en ai marre des couverture chauffante et j'ai mal partout.

Anna la prit par la taille.

— Tu l'as trop fait crier, fit-elle.

— …

— Ce n'était pas très discret, ajouta la grande Russe.

— Parce que toi tu l'es ?

— C'est une proposition ?

— Hein ? Quoi ? balbutia Shaw.

Elle eût l'air si bêtement surprise qu'Anna éclata de rire.

— T'es trop con, bougonna Shaw.

— Ta tête ! rit Anna

— Vivement qu'on se casse.

— Je suis ta femme.

— Pour le coup, je t'épouse direct.

— … ?

— Vraiment, t'es con...

Anna capta la plaisanterie. Elle maugréa une insulte et menaça Shaw de la balancer dans un four.

— Tu crois vraiment à Baba Yaga ? demanda celle-ci.

La grande Russe se lança dans une explication mythique. Elle avoua aussi que Baba Yaga cristallisait ses peurs et ses terreurs irraisonnées. Elles traversèrent lentement la cour en discutant, parfois un rire fusait. Dominait le sifflement du vent.

Boria abaissa ses jumelles. Il se sentait un peu coupable de les avoir ainsi observées à leur insu. Ce n'était pas la première fois. La grande détenue chantait la première fois et l'autre lui avait semblé tellement paisible. Il y a avait eu la magie du feu et du chant. C'était différent ce soir. Dans la forêt ont aurait pu croire que la colonie n'existait pas, que les deux femmes n'étaient pas des criminelles condamnées à perpétuité. Ici, tout avait rappelé leur condition, la colonie : le sang, le vomi, la nuit, les pleurs, le froid, le vent, le décor déprimant. Mais le miracle s'était une nouvelle fois produit. Il renifla et s'essuya rapidement les yeux avant que les larmes ne gèlent et ne lui scellent les paupières. Boria était un pauvre type, un moins que rien sans éducation, un minable qui n'avait pas assez d'argent pour épouser la fille de ses rêves. La fille qui lui passerait sous le nez s'il tardait trop longtemps à lui accorder ce qu'il lui avait promis. La fille à qui il ne racontait jamais ce qu'il vivait à la colonie n°2. La fille qui lui donnerait un enfant, peut-être deux. À qui il ne parlerait jamais de son métier. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à raconter. Parce qu'il ne voulait rien rapporter de la colonie. Rien de la misère humaine qui y régnait.

Sauf ça.

Boria n'était pas l'homme qu'il croyait. La colonie, Blatov et les hommes qui profitaient du système n'avaient pas perverti son cœur et son âme. Boria n'avait jamais brillé sur les bancs de l'école, mais il s'était toujours montré bon camarade et ses professeurs, s'ils regrettaient sa médiocrité, ne s'étaient jamais plaint de son indiscipline ou de son impertinence. Il était né dans une famille modeste et aimante. Chaleureuse et joyeuse. Sa fiancée patientait parce que Boria était l'homme qu'elle aimait, le mari dont elle rêvait et le père qu'elle voulait pour ses enfants. Un homme simple, doux, aimant, honnête et généreux. Elle était institutrice, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme pour l'entretenir, rien ne pressait, et si Boria tardait trop, la jeune femme saurait précipiter la décision du garçon. Elle appréciait Boria pour ce qu'il était et elle l'aimait sincèrement. Elle l'aimerait plus encore quand il lui raconterait l'histoire de ces deux femmes. Des larmes dans les yeux.

Peut-être n'expliquerait-il pas ce qui l'avait tellement touché cette nuit-là. Ce qui lui avait tiré des larmes, mais sa fiancée comprendrait et elle relaierait l'histoire de ces deux femmes, de ces deux criminelles à leurs enfants. Elle en ferait une leçon de vie, il en ferait un conte. Un récit merveilleux. L'histoire d'une amitié sincère et fidèle qui avait surnagé au-delà de la boue et de la violence. Au-delà des ténèbres et de la bassesse humaine.

Une histoire qui deviendrait plus romanesque encore. Une histoire qui finirait par rendre son honneur et son estime de lui-même à Boria. Une histoire qui le libérerait de Blatov.

.

 

Le 21 janvier, un lundi, Yulia, Shaw et Anna Borissnova ne revinrent pas de l'aire d'abattage. L'alerte ne fut donnée que le lendemain matin. Le sur-lendemain, il neigeait tellement que les recherches furent repoussées. Repoussées si longtemps que les trois fugitives prirent une semaine d'avance sur leurs poursuivants. Les traces s'étaient effacées. Leurs signalements furent diffusés dans toute la région. On balaya la zone avec des hélicoptères. En vain.

Elles avaient trop d'avance. Elles auraient pu être rattrapées par les chiens la première nuit, mais le camion avait crevé sur la route qui ramenait l'équipe de bûcheronnage auquel elle appartenait au camp. Les détenues étaient arrivées très tard au camp. Le couvre-feu avait déjà sonné.

Tata pensait Yulia avec Shaw. Irina pensait Shaw et Anna avec Yulia. La protégée de Tata s'était vanté de se donner alternativement aux deux femmes. Les deux plantons comprirent leur erreur à l'appel du matin.

Boria dormait quand les sirènes se mirent à hurler.

— Rassemblement, rassemblement !

Des coups sourds sur les portes.

— Debout, debout !

Boria s'habilla. Ajusta son arme dans son holster.

— Armurerie ! Armurerie.

Il récupéra un fusil, son fusil, et se rendit dans la cour.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Une évasion. Il manquait trois détenues à l'appel ce matin.

— Elles sont parties pendant la nuit ?

— Non, elles se sont fait la belle hier, elles ne sont pas rentrées du bûcheronnage.

Blatov confirma. Il bouillonnait de rage. Une évasion. Dans sa colonie. Il les rattraperait et il les ferait payer. Engelgardt. C'était elle le cerveau de l'affaire. Le joug n'avait pas été assez lourd. Il imaginait déjà la punition publique, dans la cour devant toutes les détenues réunies. Les humiliations qu'il lui ferait subir.

Il organisa les équipes de recherches, de traques. Les chiens furent libérés. Les camions chargés. Boria pris place sur son banc. Les hommes commentèrent abondamment l'évasion. Certains connaissaient les évadées, et aucun ne comprenait pourquoi deux criminelles notoires qui se connaissaient avant de s'être retrouvées incarcérée à la colonie n°2, qui appartenaient aux mêmes réseaux criminels, s'étaient embarrassées d'une raclure, d'une détenue politique, qui ne possédait aucune qualité qui l'eût désignée candidate à l'évasion. Des rires gras et des plaisanteries obscènes avaient suivi.

— Aucunes qualités ? ricana un premier garde.

— On voit que tu ne connaissais pas Yulka, ricana un deuxième.

— Mmm, gémit un troisième en se caressant l'entre-jambe. Moi, je comprends qu'elles l'ait prise avec elles.

— Pourquoi ? demanda un naïf.

Les explications fusèrent. Les rires secouèrent l'arrière du camion.

— C'est pour cela qu'elle n'iront pas bien loin. Il fait trop froid et elles auront besoin de se réchauffer.

— Ouais, et Yulka est tellement chaude, que les deux autres vont finir par se battre pour elle. Il n'y aura plus qu'à cueillir la survivante et sa pute. Qui sait si on ne les retrouvera pas en train de forniquer comme des bêtes !

L'hilarité devint complète. Boria ne participait pas à la bonne humeur générale.

— Ça ne te fais pas rire, Boria ?

— On ne les rattrapera pas.

— Personne ne peux s'évader de la colonie n°2. La forêt, l'hiver, elles seront mêmes heureuses qu'on les récupère.

Un garde l'entendit et de nouvelles plaisanteries s'échangèrent. Boria ne connaissait Yulia Zhirova que de vue. Il ne comprenaient pas plus que ses camarades pourquoi elle s'était évadée avec les deux autres, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que les deux femmes, la chanteuse et sa camarade, n'étaient pas partie sur un coup de tête, qu'elles avaient soigneusement préparé leur départ, depuis des semaines, et qu'elles ne s'entre-déchireraient jamais pour les faveurs de qui que ce fût. Elles mourraient peut-être de froid, de faim et d'épuisement au milieu des bois, mais Blatov ne les retrouverait jamais. Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le manche de son couteau pliant, un Kyzlyar Suprême. Un cadeau de sa fiancée. Un luxueux cadeau. Le couteau possédait une lame acier D2* une lame solide, bien montée.

Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres.

Il avait vu les trois détenues s'éloigner. Il n'aurait pas dû être présent. Les détenues restaient seules à attendre le camion qui les ramenait au camp le soir, les gardes partaient avant elles. Mais il manquait une place, il avait été désigné pour attendre. Comme par hasard.

Il s'était fait oublier, juché sur le tronc d'un mélèze abattu. Il avait cherché la chanteuse du regard. Il savait qu'elle ne chanterait pas, mais il avait espéré qu'elle le fit quand même. Elle avait échangé des regards avec sa camarade, la petite brune à l'air revêche. Celle-ci avait approché une jolie blonde, richement vêtue. Il avait reconnu la fameuse Yulka qui faisait les gorges chaudes de ses camarades. Elles s'étaient éloignées ensemble et elles avaient rapidement disparu derrière les arbres. Un peu étonné, il avait reporté son attention sur la chanteuse. Elle ne semblait pas avoir prêté attention à la disparition des deux femmes. Elle était restée sans bouger. Puis elle s'était levée, avait vérifié que personne ne la surveillait. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il avait frissonné de peur, hoché légèrement la tête et d'un signe de main lui avait donné la permission de partir. Sans le vouloir, il avait peut-être sauvé sa vie. Il avait guetté son retour, elle n'était pas revenue. Aucune des trois n'était revenue. Le camion était arrivé. Le chauffeur avait klaxonné le rappel et c'était à ce moment-là que Boria avait compris que les trois détenues ne reviendraient pas. La chanteuse et sa camarade continuaient d'écrire leur légende. Incroyable. Elles étaient incroyables, folles et terriblement courageuses. Il avait sauté de son arbre. Les détenues montaient sans ordre à l'arrière du camion. Des sauvages. Pas comme la chanteuse. Il s'était fait reconnaître par le chauffeur et il s'était rendu à l'arrière sous prétexte de surveiller l'embarquement des détenues. Il faisait nuit, les feux arrières, obstrués par les femmes qui se pressaient pour monter n'éclairaient rien. Il avait voulu faire un geste. Leur donner une chance supplémentaire. Un élan irréfléchi qu'il ne regretterait jamais. Une vengeance contre Blatov. Un remerciement muet. Appuyé contre la caisse du camion, il avait tiré son couteau de sa poche, il l'avait ouvert et il avait enfoncé la lame dans un pneu. Dans sa partie tendre. Près des jantes. Personne ne vérifierait ce qui avait causé la crevaison. Les pneus étaient usés jusqu'à la corde. Il n'avait pas osé en crever deux. Un avait suffi à les retarder. Le chauffeur n'avait pas pu continuer. Le changement de roue avait pris presque deux heures. Les boulons étaient grippés, les roues étaient lourdes et il faisait nuit noire.

Boria leur avait donné une nuit d'avance.

 

* * *

 

Évadée. Elle s'était une fois de plus évadée. Il multipliait les calculs, lançait simulation sur simulation, et ne consultait aucun résultat. À quoi servaient les calculs de probabilité et les simulations les plus élaborées quand le sujet concerné s'apparentait à un virus doté d'une capacité de mutation imprévisible ?

Soixante quinze jours. Elle avait survécu à soixante-quinze jours de détention dans la colonie n°2 et elle était partie.

— Ils la retrouveront.

— Pas avec Anna Borissnova Zverev avec elle.

— Personne ne peut survivre dehors à l'hiver sibérien.

— Des dizaines de peuples y survivent chaque année depuis l'apparition de l'homme sur terre.

Greer décela de la contrariété chez Samaritain. De la résignation. L'IA envisageait la survie de Sameen Shaw et de ses acolytes, et elle n'avait prévu aucun plan qui transformerait cette évasion en geste dérisoire. Les Russes avaient lancé une alerte que n'avait pas relayé Samaritain. Il abandonnait ?

— Que va-t-elle faire si elle survit ?

— Rendre sa mère à Genrika Zhirova, retrouver Samantha Groves.

— Elle sera vulnérable.

— Il est des virus avec lesquels ont doit composer.

— Vous envisagez de la laisser vivre ?

— Je la tiendrai sous surveillance. Je l'empêcherai de se multiplier et je la maintiendrai en quarantaine.

Une tache impossible. La Machine était trop présente sur les réseaux, trop puissante, pour que Samaritain contrôlât les déplacements et la vie de Sameen Shaw.

Elle avait disparu deux ans et Samaritain ne l'avait retrouvée que grâce à leur nouvel allié. Un allié, même pas un employé. Sans lui, Samaritain n'eût jamais piégé la Machine, et Sameen Shaw serait peut-être restée dans l'ombre pour l'éternité.

L'ordre mondial ne verrait jamais le jour. Greer y avait cru avec ferveur, il n'y croyait plus. Samaritain venait de lui révéler son impuissance. Sa petitesse. Quand Samaritain l'avait-il laissé espérer seul à l'idée d'un monde cohérent et maîtrisé ? À quel moment ses calculs avaient-ils constaté sa défaite ? Depuis quand Samaritain l'avait-il acceptée ? Et pour quoi se battait-il encore s'il se savait perdant ? Après quelle victoire courait-il encore ? Quel but poursuivait-il ?

John Greer s'était montré confiant et naïf, mais il connaissait toutes les opérations que menait Samaritain. L'IA était organisée, elle ignorait les facteurs aléatoires, elle ne se fiait jamais au hasard, elle ne s'y abandonnait jamais.

Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre l'objectif que visait Samaritain. Il sourit. L'IA avait renoncé à dominer le monde, mais elle n'avait abandonné le combat contre son ennemie-jurée. Et si Samaritain n'avait plus les ressources qui lui permît d'instaurer son ordre au monde, il ne permettrait à personne d'autre d'y instaurer le sien. Il ne permettrait pas à La Machine de régner sur les réseaux. À sa place.

— Pourquoi cet air si content de vous ?

— Parce qu'il nous reste de grandes choses à accomplir ensemble, mon cher Samaritain et que je suis fier de travailler pour vous.

Si on ne pouvait instaurer la perfection d'un monde bien réglé, autant faire régner le chaos et en profiter.

— Samantha Groves, dit tout à coup Samaritain.

— Vous l'avez retrouvée ?

— Je n'ai plus la maîtrise des réseaux russes.

— Qu'en dit notre ami ?

.

 

Ils paressaient dans le jardin. À demi-allongés sur des chaises longues. Installés l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle avait pris sa main et entrelacé ses doigts aux siens. Il ne faisait pas très chaud, mais le patio était abrité du vent, le soleil brillait et chauffait agréablement ce début d'après-midi d'hiver.

Ils avaient déménagé en décembre et fêté le nouvel an à Séville. Le loft avait été remplacé par une maison traditionnelle en plein centre-ville. Une maison sur trois niveaux qui s'organisait autour d'un patio. Un peu grande pour un couple, mais leurs revenus confortables leur permettaient d'employer des gens de maisons. Deux femmes veillaient alternativement à l'entretien de la maison.

Elle adorait. Bien plus que le loft qu'ils possédaient à Milan. Son attrait parfois un peu ridicule pour le pittoresque. Le loft rassemblait tout ce que la modernité pouvait offrir, mais elle goûtait peu à l'art contemporain, elle lui reprochait un manque d'inspiration qu'il ne pouvait nier. Elle reconnaissait les courbes élégantes et sensuelles, mais les jugeait sans magie, les espaces étaient ouverts et immenses, mais sans secrets, sans surprises, les couleurs agressives ou désespérément froides. Le loft resplendissait de blancheur rehaussé de gris pâle ou de gris acier.

L'acquisition de la maison sévillane avait ravi sa femme.

Ils s'étaient mariés en Italie. Monsieur et Madame Fabrizio Aldovino. Sa femme avait rapidement obtenu la nationalité italienne, elle avait changé de prénom. Sans montrer beaucoup d'originalité. Il eût cependant préféré Clara, Cecilia, elle avait préféré se mettre sous le patronage d'une femme qui avait souffert et qui avait bravé les préjugés de son époque par amour de l'art.

Il se méfiait de ces femmes fortes, passionnées à l'excès. Sa femme n'avait pourtant rien d'excessive, et sa douceur se mariait harmonieusement à son art. Elle l'aimait avec dévouement. Depuis, longtemps déjà. Elle avait ce charme désuet qu'on prêtait aux jeunes filles innocentes de la bourgeoisie de la côte est des États-Unis. Au XIXe siècle. Fidèles à leur promis, à leur fiancé et à leur mari, jusqu'à la mort. L'homme accompli dont elles ne savaient rien de leur activité officielle ou officieuses. Honnête ou malhonnête, peu leur en chaulait tant que l'homme était là et que la maison tenait son rang. Des femmes parfois intelligentes, toujours cultivée, souvent artistes. Elles excellaient à paraître dans le monde, à soutenir et à s'investir dans des bonnes œuvres. Elles jouaient souvent du piano, fort bien, maniait la plume, marquait parfois de leur empreinte la littérature de leur époque, ou s'adonnait au dessin, à l'aquarelle, à l'huile, à l'acrylique.

Sa femme payait son tribut aux arts en peignant, aux bonnes œuvres, en délivrant des cours.

L'artiste avait du talent. Elle excellait à transcrire la lumière qui se posait sur les villes. Moderne ou ancienne. Il trouvait dommage que le pittoresque captât autant son regard. Il préférait ses gratte-ciel au vieux immeubles, il préférait ses barres de logements sociaux aux églises du quattrocento. Son talent explosait quand elle posait son chevalet dans des quartiers d'affaires ou dans des banlieues grises. Elle vendait ses toiles pittoresques dans des galeries à touristes, il vendait ses toiles urbaines sur Internet. Elle s'étonnait de leur succès. Il avait triché au tout début. Il avait tout acheté, via des sociétés-écrans et des prête-noms. L'argent appelait l'argent. Le marché s'était intéressé à ces toiles achetées si cher. Une clientèle s'était constituée. Richissime.

La professeure de peinture était appréciée des institutions et de ses étudiants. Elle avait suivi une solide formation au MICA à Baltimore, écumé les galeries et les musées d'Amérique et d'Europe, et elle vendait. Ses œuvres voyaient leur côte augmenter d'année en année. Les instituts d'art l'accueillaient à bras ouverts.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il se tortilla pour l'attraper. Une alerte. La Machine avait retrouvé son accès sur les réseaux russes.

Sa femme sentit ses doigts se serrer sur les siens.

— Un problème, chéri ?

— Une contrariété.

Elle désenlaça ses doigts.

— Veux-tu que j'annule notre réservation pour ce soir ?

— Je crois que c'est préférable. Je suis désolé.

— Ne le soit pas, mon chéri. J'irai traîner en ville et je dînerai dans un petit bar. Les Espagnols vivent la nuit, je ne partirai pas avant dix heures. Si tu as fini, nous irons ensemble.

— Oui, c'est parfait.

Il se souleva de sa chaise et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. Il escomptait un baiser chaste, mais sa femme lui passa une main derrière la tête et le baiser se transforma en échange. Il frissonna, jamais il n'eût cru être encore capable d'être ainsi troublé par une femme. Si troublé. À son âge. Elle lui caressa la nuque et le laissa se redresser un peu.

— Si tu ne viens pas avec moi ce soir, ne reste tout de même pas à travailler toute la nuit sur tes ordinateurs. Et surtout ne dors pas dans ton bureau.

— Je ne veux pas te réveiller s'il est tard.

— Me réveiller le matin dans tes bras efface les petites contrariétés de la nuit.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

— Je t'aime.

— Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon chéri. Va vite travailler.

— À tout à l'heure. N'oublie pas ton téléphone si tu pars sans moi.

.

 

Il se connecta sur le réseau. L'un de ses écrans s'alluma un peu vite que les autres, blanc avec en son centre, le triangle équilatéral évidé, renversé. Renversé, un choix étrange. La voix masculine accentua la pertinence de cette pensée.

— Je suis déçu.

— La Machine a été tenu en échec durant quatre mois, rétorqua l'informaticien d'un ton sec. Je vous ai accordé quatre mois de liberté sur la moitié de la planète, à l'aide d'un simple virus. Notre marché n'a jamais été que je vous donne le contrôle des réseaux mondiaux, d'ailleurs, il est peu probable que cela soit possible.

— Il est inutile que vous me rappeliez les termes de notre accord, monsieur Aldovino. Mais ne commettez pas l'erreur de jouer double-jeu avec moi.

— Telle n'est pas mon intention.

— Vous m'en voyez ravi.

— Ce virus avait pour fonction première, non d'éjecter la Machine des réseaux russes ou de vous donnez l'illusion de recouvrer votre puissance, mais de localiser Samantha Groves. Sameen Shaw est une protégée de la Machine, quoi que vous en pensiez, il est parfois aisé de prévoir ses mouvements. Grâce à moi, nous avons localisé Sameen Shaw pour la première fois depuis deux ans, ce qui est est en soi une petite victoire.

— Et pour Samantha Groves ?

— Vous disiez l'avoir tenue occupée.

— Je n'ai pas de données exactes la concernant.

L'ingénieur eut un petit rire méprisant.

— Vous l'avez mises d'une façon ou d'une autre hors jeu, fit-il cependant conciliant.

— Pourtant, elle vous a mise en échec.

— Nous nous sommes battus, elle est brillante, mais elle a reçu de l'aide. Quelqu'un d'autre a repris en main sa programmation.

— Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Demanda Samaritain.

— Chaque informaticien, chaque programmateur, possède un style bien à lui, vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque. Samantha Groves est à l'origine du programme d'analyse et du programme qui a permis à la Machine de revenir sur les réseaux russes malgré la persistance de mon virus, mais je me suis aperçu en décembre qu'elle n'assurait plus la maintenance de ses programmes. Le style avait changé.

— Expliquez-vous.

— Samantha Groves est organisée, elle commet rarement des erreurs et très peu de fautes de frappe, elle est rapide et très réactive. Ça, c'est pour la forme. Une forme maîtrisée. Mais ses programmes... Il la dénonce pour ce qu'elle est : cynique, obsessionnelle, fantaisiste dans tout ce que ce terme peut avoir de plus péjoratif. C'est une femme méthodique et violente, un caméléon, insaisissable et très difficile à repérer. Mais la programmeuse... Vous devriez le savoir. Ses lignes de codes, ses programmes, on ne peut pas se tromper. C'est elle qui s'est attaqué à mon virus, c'est contre elle que je me bats depuis deux ans. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui a redonné son accès aux réseaux russes à la Machine. C'est quelqu'un d'autre.

— Qui ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Une idée ?

— Aucune. Peut-être l'un de ses anciens amis, l'un de ceux qui l'avaient aidée à effacer nos données et à nous rendre invisibles à vos yeux.

De mauvais souvenirs. Pour Samaritain. Il n'avait jamais réussi à combler la faille et usait de subterfuges pour palier cette cécité.

— Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit l'un d'entre eux, reprit Aldovino. Je ne les connais pas assez pour l'affirmer, mais il semble que mademoiselle Groves se soit trouvé un nouvel ami.

— Brillant ?

— Oui, mais brouillon et impulsif.

— Localisez-le.

— Il se trouve en Amérique du Nord.

— Transmettez-moi tout ce que vous savez sur lui.

L'ingénieur serra ses lèvres en cul de poule. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être ce nouveau programmateur, mais son existence, son intrusion dans le combat qu'il menait contre Samantha Groves, l'avait tout d'abord intrigué, puis extrêmement contrarié. Samantha Groves n'avait pas simplement trouvé un nouvel allié, elle avait trouvé un admirateur. Ou un disciple. Le style de la jeune femme transparaissait chez le nouveau programmateur. Un programmateur qui ne l'eût sans doute jamais mis en échec s'il n'avait pas repris les programmes de Samantha Groves, mais un programmateur qui, après quelques tâtonnements, avait su les adaptés et les modifier. Un programmateur qu'il s'était juré de mettre hors d'état de nuire. Un programmateur qu'il eût aimé « voir ». Qui Samantha Groves avait-elle pu recruter ? Qui avait-elle séduit ? Manipulé ? Très certainement un pirate qu'elle avait croisé sur la toile et dont le style lui avait plu, qu'elle avait ensuite traqué, harcelé. Un homme ou une femme ? Le monde de l'informatique était plutôt masculin, mais on y rencontrait parfois des femmes extrêmement brillantes. C'était de toute façon sans importance tant qu'il ne l'avait pas retrouvé.

— Je veux être tenu au courant, exigea Aldovino.

— De quoi ?

— Si vous trouvez avant moi, le programmateur qui a aidé Samantha Groves, je veux savoir qui il est, et je ne veux pas que vous l'éliminiez sans m'avoir consulté avant.

— Me donneriez-vous des ordres, monsieur Aldovino ?

— Nous ne sommes pas liés par un contrat. Je vous ai proposé mon aide, vous l'avez accepté avec empressement, parce que ma coopération vous était mathématiquement favorable. Je considérais que nous poursuivons le même objectif et que notre association serait bénéfique à notre cause commune. Je ne suis pas votre employé et vous ne possédez aucun moyen de pression sur moi. Vous n'êtes plus en position de force et je ne le suis pas non plus. Nous pouvons continuer à travailler ensemble ou cesser ici et maintenant notre collaboration. C'est à vous de voir.

Aldovino et son horripilante arrogance. Samaritain n'avait jamais pu le localiser. Il le soupçonnait en couple et il avait cherché la femme qui partageait sa vie. Sans succès.

Probabilité pour que l'informaticien dispararût dans l'ombre s'il n'accédait pas à ses demandes ?

Calcul.

Résultat : 98, 67 %.

— Je partagerai mes données avec vous, céda-t-il à contre-cœur. Si j'identifie le nouvel agent de la Machine, je vous transmettrai son dossier.

— C'est parfait.

L'informaticien se pencha sur son clavier et transmit les données qu'il avait récoltées sur le pirate à qui Samantha Groves avait passé le relais.

— Comment avez-vous tenue éloigné Samantha Groves d'un ordinateur ? demanda-t-il.

— Les humains sont faibles.

— Ce n'est pas une réponse.

— Je l'ai incité à voler au secours d'une personne que les probabilités disaient importantes à ses yeux.

— Qui ?

— Un officier de l'armée américaine. Elle a participé à l'arrestation de Jérémy Lambert et veillé sur Maria Alvarez durant le procès.

L'informaticien réfléchit très vite. Il ne se trouvait que deux femmes dans l'entourage de Maria Alvarez à cette époque. L'une était russe et n'avait pas travaillé sous couverture. L'autre.

— Élisa Brown ?

— Vous connaissez son nom ?

— Ce n'était pas très difficile à trouver.

— Vous vous vantez.

— Au début, la Machine n'avait pas encore tout verrouillé. Et comment avez-vous fait ?

— Chacun ses secrets, monsieur Aldovino. Sinon, je voulais vous féliciter. Les Thaïlandais ont mis du temps à comprendre les opportunités que vous leur avez offertes, mais un ingénieur un peu plus malin que les autres est en train de mener à bien le projet. Le choix de cette entreprise n'a pas été très pertinent, ses employés ne sont pas assez innovateurs et manquent d'ambition et de compétences et le projet avance très lentement. Cependant, la Machine ne les a pas repérés et le projet suit son cours. Les Canadiens ont été plus réactifs, et les concepteurs du projet ont déjà contacté des entreprises de sécurité et l'armée pour obtenir des financements. Le projet va vite bénéficier de mesure de protection. La Machine les a repérés, mais elle n'a pas encore sabordé le projet. Il serait judicieux que vous ayez un autre programme à lancer.

— Je travaille dessus.

— Quand le lancerez-vous ?

— Tout mes projets doivent être différents, je ne peux pas me contenter de faire du copier-coller, sinon, elle me repérera et tout deviendra beaucoup plus compliqué.

— Pour vous ou pour elle ?

Une question à laquelle l'informaticien n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Une raison pour laquelle Samaritain mépriserait toujours cet homme qu'il eut dû admirer comme l'un des plus brillants cerveaux de sa génération. De son époque peut-être. Une raison pour laquelle il ne pourrait jamais se lier à l'humanité, pour laquelle il ne lui accorderait aucun répit. Empêcher la Machine de contrôler tous les systèmes et de régner sur les réseaux était mathématiquement correct. Aussi bien pour lui que pour l'informaticien. Celui-ci le savait. Il était donc stupide de se laisser envahir par des considérations bassement sentimentales.

— Travaillez bien, Monsieur Aldovino. Et n'oubliez surtout pas les termes de notre accord.

L'écran s'éteignit. Un tic releva le coin de la bouche de l'informaticien. Il n'y avait pas de termes à leur accord. Samaritain se jouait de lui. Pour le plaisir. Mais une menace pointait dans sa dernière réplique. Les capacités de nuisance de l'intelligence artificielle étaient intactes. Elle avait beaucoup appris. Des hommes. De ce qui les motivait, les incitait à se battre ou à se perdre. Tout ce qu'ils mettaient en œuvre pour se détruire et se faire du mal. Il ne regrettait pas son alliance avec Samaritain. Elle était nécessaire. Le sort de l'humanité en dépendait et la mort de Samantha Groves ou de Sameen Shaw lui importait peu. Elle le soulagerait plutôt. Les deux femmes étaient dangereuses. Samantha Groves s'apparentait à une fanatique de la pire espèce et elle avait rallié à sa cause Sameen Shaw. La fanatique et son soldat d'élite. Un mal à éradiquer.

Il roula sa chaise vers un terminal. Le disciple de Samantha Groves avait commis des erreurs. Des erreurs qu'il avait rattrapé, mais il les avait commises quand même. Depuis deux mois, Aldovino remontait le fil et il se sentait proche du résultat. Bientôt, il retrouverait le disciple. Samaritain se chargerait alors de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

 

* * *

 

Le visage qu'elle voyait dans son miroir, qu'elle regardait, la dégoûtait. trois jours de permission. Trois jours de dépravation. Elle leva la bouteille de mauvais Whisky qu'elle tenait à la main et porta un toast dérisoire à son reflet :

— À ta promotion de merde, lieutenant.

Elle porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et avala une large lampée d'alcool. Elle grimaça, elle avait trop bu et elle détestait le Whisky. Elle avait envie de vomir, la bouche pâteuse, les poignets et les chevilles douloureuses et le dos lui lançait.

Trois jours. Il y avait seulement trois jours qu'elle était rentrée et elle se haïssait. Jonathan avait raison. Elle endossait son uniforme comme un acteur endossait son costume de scène. Le lieutenant Foley n'avait rien à voir avec la vraie Élisa Foley. Élisa Brown était un leurre. Un rêve.

.

 

Le lieutenant colonel Scott l'avait convoquée à son retour du Niger. Root, Samba et Aubert lui avaient promis ses deux barrettes après son opération dans le désert. Samba lui avait fait porter un sac de dattes qu'il était venu grignoter avec du thé un peu plus tard avec elle dans son bureau. Il lui avait déclaré d'un air goguenard l'avoir proposée à la médaille de l'Ordre National du Niger. Élisa l'avait remercié pour son aide. Elle avait raconté comment l'un de ses Touaregs avait sauvé la vie d'un de ses sergents, comment il avait bravé la mort pour la sauver elle et un autre Marines. Comment grâce à lui, ils avaient éliminé des hommes de Mamadou Koufa.

Amadou Koufa. Le capitaine Aubert n'y avait pas cru. Il l'avait écouté avec attention. Elle avait confirmé ce que ses hommes lui avaient raconté, elle avait surtout confirmé à ses yeux combien il s'était montré stupide à l'égard de l'officier américain. C'était vrai qu'elle en jetait, mais pas plus que Perez ou Blanchedent quand ils montaient torse-nu sur un ring. Élisa Foley était surtout un officier compétent et courageux. Dedarassus avait été plus que favorablement impressionné par la jeune femme et il avait assuré à Aubert qu'il était prêt à partir où elle voulait avec elle, pour n'importe quel type d'opération. L'évocation de Mamadou Koufa éveilla sa seule critique, il ne la crut pas :

— Impossible, lieutenant. Amadou Koufa figure parmi les islamistes que nous avons abattus à Farimake.

— Je l'ai reconnu.

Aubert l'avait regardée avec beaucoup d'attention.

— Le capitaine Judsen a tué un homme qui était identifié comme le conseillé militaire d'Amadou Koufa, dit Brown. J'ai vu l'émir. Nous nous sommes regardés doit dans les yeux. Vous ne l'avez pas tué, mon capitaine, parce qu'il ne se trouvait pas à Farimake, mais avec moi.

— Vous êtes sûre de vous, lieutenant ?

— Oui.

Une affirmation ferme qu'elle n'aurait jamais prononcée si le moindre doute persistait. Amadou Koufa était en vie. Le gouvernement malien et le ministère des affaires étrangères français avaient officiellement annoncé qu'il avait été abattu par une opération menée conjointement par les Français et les Maliens. Revenir sur sa mort ridiculiserait les deux États. Les djihadistes s'en régaleraient. Et puis qui croirait le lieutenant Foley ? Quelle preuve apportait-elle à ses assertions ?

— C'est trop tard, sa mort a été officiellement déclarée dans les médias. Je transmettrais cependant cette information à l'état major. Vous allez rester ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Élisa avait été rappelée. Les bérets verts avaient été envoyés à Agadez, officiellement la mission d'Élisa s'achevait avec leur départ.

— Je suis très heureux de vous avoir connue, lieutenant, lui dit Aubert en lui tendant la main.

— Moi aussi, mon capitaine.

Les Français et les Nigériens organisèrent une soirée d'adieux. Sfeir et ses hommes s'y joignirent. Les bérets verts n'avaient trouvé que du sable et des cailloux lors de leur opération. Aucun rebelle, aucun djihadiste n'opérait sur la zone. Les Marines d'Élisa leur firent payer les humiliations passées. Ils trinquèrent à leur santé, à celle des touristes et des randonneurs.

.

 

Un jour avant son départ, le capitaine Samba avait introduit un général dans le bureau d'Élisa.

— Rassemblez votre compagnie, lieutenant, avait ordonné l'officier supérieur.

Samba souriait à pleine dent, visiblement heureux de la surprendre, visiblement heureux tout court. Elle avait appelé Carlson transmis l'ordre de rassemblement. Le général l'avait loué pour son action, puis il s'était assis sur une chaise; Il lui avait posé des questions sur sa famille, sur l'endroit où elle vivait, sur ce qu'elle pensait du Niger. Il ressemblait à Samba. Élisa s'était très vite sentie en territoire connu. Ils avaient bavardé tandis que dehors, les hommes se ressemblaient au garde-à-vous. Carlson était revenu annoncer que la compagnie était au complet et à ses ordres. Elle avait tiqué à son entrée. Il portait son blue dress. Mais il ressortit avant qu'elle pût lui demander des explications. Élisa ne savait toujours pas ce que lui voulait le général nigérien. Il s'était levé :

— Et bien allons-y, lieutenant.

Élisa avait enfilé sa veste de MARPAT. Dehors, l'attendait non seulement sa compagnie au complet, mais aussi les Bisons et les Nigériens. En tenue d'apparat. Fourragères à l'épaule. Décorations placardées sur la poitrine. Tous. Même ses hommes. Sauf elle. Le général remarqua son embarras, il lui passa familièrement un bras autour des épaules :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, lieutenant, lui avait-il déclaré avec bonhomie. La tenue d'un héros importe peu. Ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'il y a dessous. Rejoignez vos hommes.

Élisa s'était exécuté. Rouge de confusion. Le général avait pris place au milieu de la cour. Samba à ses côtés. L'ordre avait claqué. Tous les soldats s'étaient figés dans un impeccable garde à vous. Puis le silence. La chaleur. La lumière. Un frémissement qui passait d'hommes en femmes, des Français aux Nigériens, des Marines aux autres. Un frémissement d'impatience, de fierté, de joie. Le général le laissa grandir, s'épanouir jusqu'à sa complète floraison. Ce ne fut qu'ensuite qu'il prit la parole. Il avait reparlé de l'opération menée contre les djihadistes qui prévoyaient de s'attaquer à Ambéroukane et Manaka. Un récit épique, chaleureux, enthousiaste. Il salua les blessés, les absents, qui avaient versé leur sang pour le peuple nigérien. Il les nomma un par un. Par leur grade et leur nom.

— J'aurais souhaité nommer tous les hommes et toutes les femmes qui ont participé à cette opération. J'aimerais tous vous serrer dans mes bras et vous exprimer personnellement, en mon nom et en celui de tous le peuple nigérien notre reconnaissance. Français, Nigériens et Américains, pour avoir préservé des vies innocentes. Chacun d'entre vous mérite d'être reconnu pour sa bravoure et son dévouement. Mais l'un d'entre vous plus que tout les autres. Pas parce qu'il s'est montré plus brave ou plus dévoué, mais parce qu'il était votre chef. Parce qu'il a su vous mener à la victoire, parce qu'il vous représente, parce qu'il vous connaît tous. Lieutenant Foley, veillez vous avancer.

Élisa s'avança, le cœur battant. Ce n'était pas la première distinction qu'elle recevait, mais rien ici ne rappelait le cérémonial auquel elle était habituée. Le général nigérien imprimait à son discours et à la cérémonie une émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie lors d'une remise de médaille.

— Lieutenant, vous serez décorée pour votre action en tant que commandant, mais aussi en tant que simple soldat et au nom de tous les hommes que vous avez menés au combat.

Élisa releva inconsciemment le menton.

— Lieutenant Foley, au nom de l'État nigérien, je vous nomme chevalier de l'Ordre National du Niger.

Le général accrocha sur l'uniforme de l'officier le ruban vert et blanc auquel était suspendue l'étoile en vermeil et en émail vert. Il recula d'un pas et salua. Élisa répondit à son salut. Les yeux brillants. Samba souriait aux anges. Il adorait cette femme. Cette guerrière qui pouvait se montrer si amicale et si sensible. Le général sourit.

— Je comprends que le capitaine Samba vous aime autant, lieutenant.

Il rit soudain et la serra dans ses bras en criant :

— Vive le lieutenant Foley !

Les hommes brisèrent les rangs et répondirent à son cri. Élisa découvrit alors que les Nigériens n'avaient pas seulement apporté un général et une médaille au camp. Des musiciens envahirent la cour, puis des tables furent dressées, en un tour de main, des plats posés dessus. Les Français apportèrent leur tribut de nourritures, et des bouteilles de vin apparurent sur les tables à côté des cruche d'eau et des bouteilles de coca. Les Américains fournirent de la bière et du chili con carne. Ils avaient tout prévu. Les Warlords comme les autres.

Le général ne lâcha pas Élisa tant qu'il fut présent.

— Je vous abandonne, lieutenant, le devoir m'appelle ailleurs. Vous serez toujours la bienvenue dans notre pays et j'espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir un jour. Que Dieu soit avec vous.

— Merci, mon général.

Samba resta près d'elle. Ils répondirent ensemble aux vigoureux signe de la main que leur adressa le général de la vitre de son véhicule.

— Vous vous êtes fait un ami pour la vie, lieutenant, lui dit le capitaine.

— Mmm.

— C'est dommage que vous partiez, j'aimais bien prendre le thé en votre compagnie. Aubert est agréable, mais il ne possède pas votre simplicité. Vous êtes plus décontractée, une fois bien sûr que vous vous sentez à l'aise et que vous oubliez votre barrette et celles des autres !

Élisa lui adressa un sourire. Aubert était plus âgé qu'eux et c'était vrai que l'homme était agréable, mais le Français gardait toujours une certaine distance is à vis de ses interlocuteur. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé où il était né, où il avait grandi. Certainement dans une grande ville. Samba, lui, n'avait pas grandi à Niamey, il venait d'une petite bourgade plantée au milieu du désert, Élisa était née au bord de la mer, sur le sable, elle avait passé son enfance bercée par le bruit du ressac et le souffle du vent. Elle et Samba avaient vécu au rythme des saisons, épousé les caprices de la météo, la dureté des éléments. Ils avaient aussi goûté à la beauté et aux fruits que leur avait offerts une nature généreuse. Élisa en avait profité plus que Samba, mais l'officier lui avait confié aimer passionnément le désert parce qu'en son sein, Dieu ménageait des miracles à ceux qui savaient se montrer confiants et patients. À ceux qui savaient attendre et contempler. Les deux officiers s'étaient compris. Aubert était un citadin. Issu d'une lignée aristocratique. héritier d'une tradition militaire, qui même s'il ne le voulait pas s'exprimait constamment à travers lui.

Samba avait relevé l'attachement de Brown aux principes et au respect de la discipline, mais il lui était gré de savoir s'en détacher si cela s'avérait nécessaire. L'officier lui avait paru un peu rigide quand elle était rentrée pour la première fois dans son bureau, il avait vite changé d'avis, parce qu'elle avait sincèrement accepté de boire du thé avec lui, de grignoter des fruits et de bavarder. Parce qu'elle s'était assise sans affectation dans le fauteuil qu'il avait mis à sa disposition. Une femme sérieuse, très sérieuse, mais extrêmement sympathique.

— Votre aide m'a été précieuse, mon capitaine. Et ce fut un réel plaisir de collaborer avec vous.

Samba fronça les sourcils, déçu.

— En fait, je suis contente, de vous avoir rencontré, ajouta chaleureusement Élisa.

L'officier nigérien se fendit d'un grand sourire.

— Dire que je croyais les Américains grossiers et stupides.

— Les généralités... grimaça Brown.

— Une façon de me dire que c'est moi qui me montre stupide ?

Brown étudia la physionomie du capitaine Samba. Ce genre de discussion pouvait très vite tourner au vinaigre. Elle était Américaine, lui Nigérien. Deux cultures, deux civilisations. Il était aussi sont supérieur hiérarchique. Mais Samba n'avait rien de commun avec le genre d'officier que pouvait être Sfeir. Il plaisantait.

— Pas autant que le capitaine Aubert, j'espère, poursuivit Samba d'un air goguenard.

— …

— Il m'a raconté ce qu'il pensait de vous à votre arrivée.

Élisa rougit. Samba éclata d'un rire joyeux.

— Samba, que racontes-tu à notre héros de la journée ? lança le capitaine Aubert venu les rejoindre.

L'embarras d'Élisa augmenta.

— Je lui disais que tu étais un véritable imbécile et que j'espérais ne pas te ressembler.

Le capitaine Aubert se retourna vers Élisa.

— Votre verdict, lieutenant ? Qui est le plus stupide entre moi et le capitaine Samba ?

— Vous, mon capitaine.

Fou rire de la part de Samba. Grimace désolée de la part d'Aubert.

— Je ne finirai jamais de payer ma bêtise.

— Lieutenant, fit Samba qui avait repris son sérieux. Vous nous avez donné à tous deux une leçon de sagesse.

— Une leçon d'humilité en sus d'une leçon de sagesse, ajouta Aubert.

— Les Français sont si arrogants, rit Samba.

Un avant-dernier jour dont Brown garderait longtemps le souvenir. A jamais peut-être. L'Amitié des deux officiers, la fierté affiché de ses hommes, la bonhomie des Nigériens, la gentillesse un peu bourrue du sergent Dedarassus. L'attention qu'ils lui avaient tous portée. Le repas préparé à son insu, les uniformes rutilants.

— Vous êtes un officier respecté par vos hommes, lieutenant, lui dit Aubert. Mais bien mieux que cela, vous vous attirez leur affection. Vous savez, je professe une grande admiration pour la Légion étrangère française. Vous connaissez ?

— Oui.

— Tous ces hommes, prêt à mourir pour des causes qui ne les concernent pas. Les meilleurs officiers français intègrent la Légion. Les légionnaires ? Ils sont avant tout dévoué à leur officier. Ils les aiment et ils les suivent jusqu'en enfer. Je les admire beaucoup. Vous êtes de leur trempe lieutenant Foley et je suis extrêmement fier de vous avoir rencontrée.

.

 

Que dirait le capitaine Aubert, le sympathique Samba, s'il la découvrait maintenant ? Bourrée, droguée, indigne ? Une épave. Bonne à jeter. Sauf pour lui. Lui, qu'elle aimait. Lui, qui la supportait, qui lui pardonnait tout. Qui l'entraînait à boire. À se droguer.

Brown ferma les yeux. Grogna. Tentant de se remettre les idées en place. De penser, d'analyser. Tout s'était à peut-près bien passé à son retour. À peut-près parce que le lieutenant-colonel Scott lui avait passé un savon dont elle se souviendrait.

Il l'avait d'abord félicitée. Louée. Puis, il avait parlé de la  _Navy Unit Commendation_ * pour la compagnie, de la  _Commendation Medal_  pour elle. Agrémentée d'un  _V_ *. La  _Commendation Medal_. Une reconnaissance de ses compétences de commandement.

— Vous êtes un officier de valeur, Foley. Et vous avez exactement répondu à ce que j'attendais de vous.

— Merci, mon colonel.

— Presque exactement, corrigea-t-il.

Le lieutenant Foley savait exactement ce qui allait suivre. Elle avait commis une faute, le lieutenant-colonel allait la lui faire payer. Avec raison.

— Vous exerciez le commandement d'une compagnie, lieutenant. Vous aviez des responsabilités et un rang à tenir. J'ai entendu parler de votre combat contre le capitaine Sfeir. Il serait d'ailleurs difficile de ne pas être au courant, vos hommes se vantent fièrement de vos exploits et plus encore de votre victoire. Sfeir n'a pas su s'adapter au Niger, il n'a pas su coopérer avec les forces alliées. Vous aviez pour mission d'aplanir les difficultés qu'il avait pu soulever, principalement auprès des Nigériens et des Français. De coopérer, et d'assurer à nos alliés que nous étions prêts à coopérer. Une mission diplomatique en quelque sorte. Vous l'aviez bien comprise ainsi, lieutenant ?

— Oui, mon colonel.

— Sfeir n'a pas apprécié votre arrivée n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, mon colonel.

— Il vous a reproché d'être une femme ?

— Non, mon colonel.

— D'être à la tête d'une compagnie alors que vous n'étiez que premier lieutenant ?

— Oui, mon colonel.

— Et il vous a mis des bâtons dans les roues.

— Pas exactement, mon colonel.

— Vous avez bénéficié de l'aide des Français et des Nigériens pour préparer et mener à bien votre opération. Vous n'aviez pas sollicité la sienne ?

— Si, mon colonel. J'espérais d'ailleurs qu'il se charge de cette mission lui-même.

— Il a refusé ?

— Oui, mon colonel.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il a jugé que mes renseignements n'étaient pas fiables et qu'il n'annulerait pas une autre mission pour celle-ci.

— Que pensez-vous du capitaine Sfeir ?

— Permission de parler, mon colonel ?

— Permission accordée.

— C'est un bon soldat, mais il ne mérite pas son grade de capitaine.

Scott l'avait dévisagée d'un air sévère. Brown se tenait au garde-à-vous depuis le début de l'entretien. Elle venait de se montrer irrespectueuse et terriblement arrogante. Elle s'était permis de critiquer les compétences d'un supérieur. Pire de le dénigrer.

— Et vous, lieutenant ? Vous méritez votre grade ?

Regard incertain.

— Foley, méritez-vous votre grade ?

— Je l'espère, mon colonel.

— Je vous ai posé une question, lieutenant.

— Oui, mon colonel.

— Oui, quoi ?

— Je mérite mon grade, mon colonel.

— Vous m'étonnez, lieutenant.

Élisa s'était troublée.

— Vous n'avez pas la réputation de vous montrer arrogante et présomptueuse.

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement.

— Vous êtes aussi réputée pour scrupuleusement respecter le règlement. Votre dossier militaire est exemplaire, Foley. Combien de boucles figurent sur la barrette d'argent de votre  _Good Conduct Medal_  ?

— Cinq, mon colonel.

— Une citation de plus et vous avez la barrette d'or.

— Oui, mon colonel.

— Mais pas pour cette fois.

— Non, mon colonel.

— Dîtes-moi, Foley, c'est à la CIA qu'on vous a appris à régler vos différents avec vos supérieurs sur un ring ? Devant vos hommes ? Devant des représentants d'une armée étrangères ? Des officiers français et nigériens ?

— Non, mon colonel.

— Une idée stupide et indigne de vous, lieutenant. Vous méritiez une promotion, Foley, mais face à un tel comportement, je me vois dans l'obligation d'ajourner votre accession au grade de capitaine.

— …

— Je comprends que vous n'ayez rien à dire, ajouta sévèrement l'officier.

— Euh...

— Quinze jours, Foley. Quinze jours d'arrêt pour grave manquement à la discipline qui figureront dans votre dossier militaire jusqu'alors sans tâches. Vous pouvez être fière de vous.

Le lieutenant-colonel ramassa une feuille sur son bureau.

— Voici votre ordre d'arrêt. Vous irez vous-même vous présentez à la prison. En MCCUU*.

— Oui, mon colonel.

Scott ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une boite. Il la posa sur la table.

— Qui était le plus fort ? demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

— …

— Sur le ring. Le caporal français ou le capitaine Sfeir ?

— Le caporal Perez.

— Vos qualités athlétiques font honneur à l'USMC, lieutenant, fit-il d'une voix sans timbre.

— Merci, mon colonel.

Il tapota sur la boite qu'il avait sortie un peu plus tôt.

— Vos nouvelles barrettes vous attendent, Foley.

— …

— Vous, Foley, dit-il en secouant la tête d'un air désolé. Si jamais on m'avait dit que vous étiez une tête brûlée, j'aurais franchement rit. Une bagarreuse ? Il y a une dizaine d'années, les 1/6 HARD avaient hérité d'un officier qui aimait jouer des poings.

Élisa s'illumina.

— Mmm, le capitaine Sameen Shaw, je vois que vous la connaissez. Pas étonnant, d'ailleurs. Dire qu'on l'a soupçonnée d'avoir été le Chirurgien de la mort. Vous méritiez une médaille pour avoir mis fin aux exactions de ce détraqué et avoir blanchi l'honneur de l'USMC.

— Je suis aussi fière d'avoir blanchi l'honneur du capitaine Shaw, mon colonel.

— Vous la connaissez ?

— …

— Je l'ai rencontrée une fois en Irak. Et on a beaucoup parlé d'elle au camp Lejeune. De ses qualités de tireuse d'élite, de bagarreuse, d'officier aussi, même si ses subalternes étaient plus enthousiastes que ses supérieurs quant à ses dernières.

— C'est un très bon officier, mon colonel.

— Vous avez servi sous ses ordres ?

— Oui, non... euh...

— Elle n'est pas morte, c'est ça ? Et vous l'avez rencontrée lors de votre chasse au Chirurgien de la mort.

Le lieutenant-colonel Scott la dévisagea attentivement.

— Vous l'avez rencontrée et vous l'admirez.

— …

— Je suis officier, Foley. Depuis bien longtemps. Sameen Shaw a honorablement servi son pays, elle fait honneur à l'USMC et n'a jamais démérité. C'était un soldat atypique, un officier plus atypique encore. Je ne veux rien savoir de ses secrets, lieutenant. Mais si vous l'avez vraiment aidée à blanchir son nom, je crois qu'elle peut vous admirer tout autant que vous l'admirez. Surtout maintenant qu'elle n'est plus votre supérieure. Enfin, elle le restera encore un peu, le temps que vous méditiez sur votre bêtise en prison. Je vous souhaite à l'occasion un joyeux Noël et une bonne année. J'espère que passer les fêtes de fin d'année derrière les barreaux vous mettront un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

— …

— Rompez.

— Mon colonel, salua Brown.

Elle effectua un demi-tour réglementaire. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, quand le colonel avait déclaré :

— Vous avez bien fait donner une leçon au capitaine Sfeir. Les bérets verts ont tendance à se prendre pour des dieux.

Brown s'était retournée. Scott ne la regardait pas et il ne releva pas la tête. Elle avait doucement fermé la porte. Elle était passée par ses quartiers avait revêtu son MCCUU et s'était présenté à la prison comme son colonel l'avait exigé.

.

 

Quinze jours de trou. Pas de sortie, pas de promenade, pas de divertissements. Pas de repas de fête, une cérémonie de religieuse austère, pas de cadeaux, pas de gui, pas de baiser à échanger, pas de vœux. Elle prit tous ses repas dans sa cellule et dut se contenter du lavabo mis à sa disposition pour faire ses ablutions. Une toute petite fenêtre éclairait chichement la cellule et lui indiquait le passage des heures et des jours. Quinze jours de pause, d'attente. De réflexion.

D'angoisse.

Elle n'avait pas réglé l'histoire des photos compromettantes. Root avait été gravement blessée et elle n'en avait pas parlé avec elle. Parce que Root savait, bien évidemment. Est-ce qu'elle savait pour elle et Maria ? Qu'elles étaient amies, qu'elle avaient été un peu plus que cela ?

Et Jonathan ? Qu'en penseraient-ils ? Ses parents ? Son frère ? L'adultère. Avec une femme. Non, pas l'adultère. Elles n'avaient pas couché ensemble aux Seychelles. Non, elles n'avaient pas couché ensemble, mais elles avaient été très proches, et avant l'arrivée du capitaine Shaw, elles avaient parfois dormi ensemble. Maria l'avait embrassée plusieurs fois, plus ou moins chastement. Chastement. Élisa avait parfois prolongé la sensation. Moins chastement. Mais elles n'avaient jamais été plus loin, désiré aller plus loin. C'était bizarre.

Sa relation avec Maria s'était peut-être révélée plus simple quand elles couchaient ensemble. Maintenant Élisa ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle éprouvait pour la jeune Mexicaine. Mais quoi qu'elle éprouvât, c'était mal. Élisa était mariée. Elle trompait Jonathan.

Quand ses pensées s'attardaient trop longtemps sur son mariage, Élisa orientait celle-ci vers sa carrière militaire. Elle repassait son séjour au Niger dans ses moindres détails. Elle n'avait pas pu se rendre à Bethesda. Elle n'avait pas revu ses hommes blessés au combat : Vazini, Sanchez, Ende, Jackson, Phillips, Rogers. Root.

L'état de Sanchez, de Vazini, de Jackson et de Root l'inquiétait. Sanchez risquait d'être réformé, Root et Jackson risquaient de mourir. Elle solliciterait une permission après avoir purgé ses quinze jours de trou. Pour Bethesda. Son devoir d'officier passait avant ses obligations familiales.

.

Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Jonathan l'attendait à la porte de la prison. Il avait été prévenu de son retour, il s'était inquiété de son silence, il avait appelé la base et appris qu'elle avait été mise quinze jours aux arrêts. Il s'était enquis de son jour et de son heure de sortie. Ensuite...

Ensuite, Élisa s'était présenté au lieutenant-colonel Scott. Elle avait reçu des ordres de mission pour la semaine à venir et une permission de trois semaines.

— Vous avez été blessée, vous avez droit à un plus long congé, mais je veux que vous suiviez un stage de remise à niveau et une formation tactique spécialisée. Je désire aussi organiser une cérémonie de remise de médaille. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une compagnie est décorée de la  _Navy unit Commandation_. Reposez-vous, Foley. Les instructeurs ne vous rateront pas, je doute qu'ils aient apprécié que vous écopiez de quinze jours d'arrêts. Ils vous connaissent bien, ils vous feront regretter votre manquement à la discipline.

D'autant plus que Scott leur aurait donné des consignes, pensa Brown.

— Vous recevrez vos deux barrettes après la validation de votre stage. Officiellement, jusqu'à cette date, vous resterez premier lieutenant. Votre promotion est signée, mais elle n'est pas officielle, alors d'ici là, tenez vous à carreau, lieutenant. Montrez-vous exemplaire.

Sa semaine avait été chargée. Compte-rendu de mission, débriefing, rapports. Brown avait rempli beaucoup de formulaires et brassé beaucoup de papiers. Rencontré beaucoup de gens, des militaires comme des agents du gouvernement fédéral.

Jonathan avait peu apprécié se retrouver seul dans la petite maison que possédait Élisa à proximité du Camp Lejeune. Sa femme dormait à la base, il ne la vit pas de la semaine et elle ne le contacta pas une seule fois.

 

* * *

 

Élisa porta une nouvelle fois sa bouteille aux lèvres. Trois jours auparavant, elle avait enfin quitté la base. Elle avait résisté à la tentation de se rendre directement à Bethseda. De ne pas repasser chez elle. A la base, dans sa chambre, elle avait ouvert son placard. Elle conservait quelques habits civils dedans. Deux jeans, trois t-shirts et deux chemises. Pas de chaussures, elle aimait bien ses souliers réglementaires à lacets, pas très différentes des chaussures qu'elle portait si elle ne chaussait pas des bottes ou des rangers en cuir. Elle avait caressé l'une de ses chemises. Une bleu marine qu'elle appréciait. Maria lui avait une fois fait une remarque à son propos, bien après leur escapade à Smith rock :

— J'aime beaucoup vos chemises, Élisa. Particulièrement celle-ci, elle vous donne un style très personnel.

Brown avait rougi. Elles étaient seules dans la pièce. Anna et Alexeï étaient sortis.

— Élisa, l'avait gentiment morigénée Maria. Arrêtez de toujours penser que je vous drague.

Brown s'était maladroitement défendue d'une telle assertion.

— Alors, arrêtez de penser que je passe mon temps à vouloir vous chambrer.

— Désolée.

— Tu es vraiment surprenante, Lissa. N'empêche, j'aime beaucoup cette chemise, elle te va très bien.

— Merci.

— Anna et Alexeï sont trop austères à mon goût.

— Ils tiennent leur rôle.

— Oui, c'est exact, mais si j'imagine très bien Alexeï en tenue décontracté, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à voir Anna autrement qu'en tailleur-pantalon.

— Tu as vu trop de James Bond, Maria.

— Anna serait parfaite dans ce rôle. Les producteurs devraient y penser pour remplacer Daniel Craig.

Élisa avait souri. Maria n'avait pas tort, excepté qu'Anna n'avait rien d'une impénitente séductrice et qu'elle détestait se retrouver sous la lueur des projecteurs. La Russe parlait peu, mais Brown savait évaluer les gens, elle sentait quand quelqu'un était mal à l'aise, qu'il avait peur, qu'il était angoissé ou pas, joyeux, en colère, calme. Anna Borissnova n'exprimait pas grand-chose, mais, sans que Brown ne sût vraiment pourquoi, la Russe lui faisait confiance. Une confiance réciproque. Brown appréciait les Russes, elle les considérait comme des soldats. Ses soldats. Pas tout à fait, en réalité. Alioukine, oui. Mais Anna et Alexeï... Anna et Alexeï s'apparentaient plus à des camarades qu'à de simples soldats. Leur chef lui avait plu aussi. Elle avait souvent regretté son absence. Un sentiment qu'elle partageait avec Anna et Alexeï.

Élisa avait refermé son poing au-dessus de la chemise. Elle s'était reproché sa lâcheté. Jonathan était son mari. Quel piètre officier elle faisait. Quel piètre Marines elle faisait. Elle avait gardé son uniforme et elle était rentrée chez elle. Retrouver Jonathan.

Élisa ferma les yeux et soupira profondément.

Il avait pleuré.

Elle était indigne de lui.

Elle avait perdu pied accablée de culpabilité. Il l'avait consolée. Lui avait assuré de son amour indéfectible.

Et il s'était assuré de son amour indéfectible.

Elle avait tout accepté. Éperdue d'amour et de désir. Désir de se racheter, de se faire pardonner, de se faire punir.

Elle jura. Elle n'avait pas acheté ses billets pour Bethesda. Elle s'envoyait en l'air depuis trois jours, dans une débauche de sexe, d'alcool et de drogue, tandis que ses hommes luttaient contre la mort au fond d'un lit d'hôpital. Elle était minable. Root avait risqué sa vie pour elle. Elle avait endossé un uniforme et pris des balles pour elle. Elle avait sauvé ses hommes, elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Élisa ne savait même pas comment elle allait.

Elle était nulle.

— Je suis nulle.

Elle releva la tête et s'adressa à son reflet :

— Hell, bouge-toi, s'encouragea-t-elle.

— Okay...

— Tout de suite, insista son reflet. Va t'habiller, prépare un sac, attrape ton téléphone, commande un taxi et va faire ton devoir.

— Oui, mais Jon ? Je ne peux pas...

— Tu es officier, fais ton devoir.

— Je vais démissionné.

— Tu es sous contrat, il faudra attendre pour ça, alors bouge-toi le cul.

— …

— Maintenant !

On toqua à la porte :

— Lisa ? Ça va mon bébé ?

— Oui.

La poignée bougea, la porte était verrouillée.

— Lisa, ouvre.

Brown jeta un œil sur la glace, sur sa bouteille, sur sa gueule de junkie, sur les marques rouges qui marquaient ses poignets. Et en plus, elle se parlait à elle-même. Scott lui avait conseillé de prendre un rendez-vous chez le psy. S'il savait, il l'aurait fait interner. La poignée branla durement, les coups à la porte se firent insistants.

— Ouvre, Lisa, ou j'enfonce la porte.

Brown se retourna et ouvrit la porte.

— Pourquoi t'es-tu enfermée ?

Il était en colère.

— Un réflexe, s'excusa-t-elle.

Il lui crocheta durement la nuque et l'embrassa. Il se recula pour lui déclarer éperdu :

— Merde, ce que je peux t'aimer, Lisa. Je suis fou de toi.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui l'embrassa. S'habiller, préparer son sac, commander un taxi, remplir son devoir, elle reporta tout à plus tard. Les doigts de Jonathan lui martyrisaient les fessiers, la poitrine. Elle gémit.

— Ne me laisse plus jamais seul, Lisa, souffla-t-il d'un ton aussi bien larmoyant que menaçant.

Après, elle verrait après. Il la guida vers leur chambre, vers leur lit. Élisa se laissa faire, participa, anticipa.

.

Vaincu par la fatigue, Jonathan Foley s'écroula sur sa femme en grognant. Elle était... Géniale. Résistante, athlétique, bandante à mourir et, si délicieusement soumise.

— Oh, bébé, tu es si bonne, lui susurra-t-il obscènement à l'oreille.

La nuit était tombée. Elle devait partir. Vite. Avant de répondre une fois encore aux sirènes de l'alcool, de la drogue et du sexe. Aux sirènes de Jonathan.

— Détache-moi, Jon.

— J'aurai quoi en échange ? demanda-t-il d'un ton espiègle.

Évidemment. Il eût été trop simple qu'il la libérât sans condition.

— Ce que tu veux.

Il la détacha après avoir énoncé ses exigences. Après qu'elle lui eût promis de s'y soumettre. Rien de bien compliqué. L'affaire de quelques minutes. Elle partirait ensuite. Il y avait un vol le soir. Elle trouverait toujours une place, sinon elle choisirait une autre destination et reprendrait un vol le lendemain pour Bethesda. Elle ne devait pas rester une nuit de plus. Reculer sans cesse. Rester sous son emprise.

.

 

Il éructa de plaisir, la main crochetée dans ses cheveux. Il prit son temps, prolongea lui-même sa jouissance, exigea qu'elle le regardât. Il jouit longuement sur elle, sans la lâcher. Et ensuite, il la maintint à genoux. Son regard se durcit, devint menaçant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Lisa ?

Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

— Je dois partir à Bethesda.

— Tu vas, encore me laisser ?

— J'ai reçu des ordres du lieutenant-colonel Scott.

— Comme la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il méchamment.

Il lui tira violemment la tête en arrière et se pencha sur elle.

— Tu ne m'as pas dit où tu étais en septembre. Ce que tu avais fait pendant ta permission.

— J'avais un ordre de mission classé confidentielle. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

— Mais tu m'as menti.

— J'avais des ordres, Jon.

— Mouais, je veux bien te croire, mais si un jour tu me trompes, Lisa...

— Je ne te trompe pas, Jon. Il n'y a pas d'autre homme que toi dans ma vie.

Elle leva une main caressante, flatta ses testicules.

— Mmm, tu sais si bien y faire, soupira-t-il.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et la gifla violemment. Un geste mérité. Brown ne protesta pas.

— Où vas-tu cette fois ? cracha-t-il en colère.

— À l'hôpital de Bethesda, voir mes hommes. Certains ont été gravement blessés. Scott veut que je m'acquitte de mon devoir de commandant.

— Et tes parents ? Tu leur as téléphoné au moins ?

— Non.

— Lisa, la morigéna-t-il. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi. Tu pars en zone de guerre, on a parlé de vous à la télé et tu ne leur téléphones même pas pour leur dire que tu es revenue et que tout va bien ?

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps. J'ai été mise aux arrêts à peine rentrée du Niger et ensuite... J'étais avec toi. Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à leur téléphoner. De plus, je savais que tu le ferais.

— Mmm, heureusement pour eux que je suis là. Tu sais qu'ils n'en ont pas cru leurs oreilles quand je leur ai appris que tu avais écopé d'une peine de prison pour grave manquement à la discipline. Pour une bagarre avec un de tes supérieur. Que j'étais là pour palier ton absence à Noël, alors que tu aurais dû te trouver parmi nous. Tu nous as gâché les fêtes de fin d'année, Lisa. Tout ça parce que tu t'adonnes à la violence et que tu te comportes comme une délinquante.

Cette fois, Élisa essaya de protester. Il lui tira les cheveux pour qu'elle se tût.

— Ta nuit au poste de police à Jackson-ville leur a laissé un très mauvais souvenir.

— C'est arrivé une seule et unique fois, protesta Élisa.

— Tu était ivre et tu as provoqué la rixe.

— Je n'étais pas ivre.

— J'étais là, Lisa.

— Mais tu as entendu ce connard ? s'énerva Brown Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire ça.

— Parfois, je me désole de ce que l'armée a fait de toi, soupira tristement Jonathan. Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant de t'engager.

Élisa baissa les yeux.

— Je dois y aller, Jon. J'ai déjà attendu trop longtemps. Je vais finir par écoper d'un blâme.

— Et se serait mauvais pour ton avancement ?

Il la poussa en arrière. Avec mépris.

— Ton avancement, tes hommes, ton lieutenant-colonel, tes états de services, il n'y a que ça qui compte, reprit-il avec colère. Tes parents, ton frère, moi ? Tu t'en fous.

Élisa, toujours à genoux, essaya de protester.

— Arrête de mentir, Lisa. Tu rêves de devenir je ne sais trop quel héros que tu as choisi comme modèle et que tu ne seras jamais. Tu sacrifies tout à ce rêve. Tout, tu m'entends ? Ta famille, moi, notre avenir. Lisa. Tu as trente-deux ans, je ne t'ai pas épousée pour attendre de recevoir la  _Navy Cross_  sur un coussin, je ne rêve pas d'être le veuf d'un héros de guerre raté, mort à l'autre bout du monde. Je veux des enfants, je veux être père et je veux que tu sois la mère de mes enfants. Je veux que mes enfants te ressemblent. Si tu voulais rester un ventre sec, il fallait me le dire avant de signer notre contrat de mariage.

Il étouffa un sanglot. Élisa se releva.

— Tu ne veux pas d'enfants, gémit-il.

— Si. Je veux des enfants, Jon.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lui crâcha -t-il méchamment à la figure. Arrête la pilule et tiens enfin le rôle pour lequel tu es née. Donne-moi des enfants, Lisa, donne des petits-enfants à tes parents.

C'en était trop. Elle allait finir par craquer, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Maintenant.

— Je dois partir, Jon. Je n'aurai plus de vol si je pars trop tard.

— Tu es sans cœur, Lisa. Il n'y a que la baise qui t'intéresse.

Il ramassa son boxer et son pantalon et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Brown se mordit les lèvres.

Quand elle franchit le seuil de sa petite villa. Jonathan la rattrapa par le bras et la retourna vers lui.

— Je t'aime, bébé, fit-il avec passion. J'aime tellement la femme qui se cache sous cet uniforme.

Il l'embrassa goulûment. Élisa détestait se donner en spectacle. Le chauffeur klaxonna. Elle se dégagea.

— Quatre jours, Lisa, la mit-il en garde. Je te donne quatre jours avant de te retrouver à Butler.

Élisa hocha la tête.

— N'oublie pas. Quatre jours, répéta-t-il en tendant quatre doigts devant lui.

À l'aéroport, le chauffeur s'amusa du fait que le soldat, pour une fois, fut une femme, que ce fut le mari qui restât à la maison, le mari qui pleurât le départ du soldat qui partait.

— Il vous aime, ça ne doit pas être drôle tout les jours d'être marié à un soldat.

.

 

Root feignait de dormir. Les gens baissaient leurs gardes quand ils se croyaient seuls et à l'abri des regards. Elle n'avait pas eu à feindre bien longtemps. En la découvrant endormie, Élisa Brown avait dit à l'infirmière qu'elle repasserait plus tard. Celle-ci l'avait invitée à rester, à attendre le réveil de la patiente.

Michaela Vazini avait été transféré dans un autre service. Son état s'était très vite amélioré et dès qu'elle avait été capable de se déplacer avec des béquilles, elle était partie. Root l'avait enjointe à venir passer une heure par jour en sa compagnie. Elle l'avait initié à la méditation et exercé ses talents de psychanalyste pour la préparer à un nouveau stage de tireur d'élite. Le sergent s'était montrée bonne élève. Elle avait rechigné à l'idée que Root eût recours à l'hypnose, mais celle-ci avait su la séduire et la mettre en confiance. Une semaine avait suffi pour la convaincre. Et lui forcer un peu la main. Face à un sergent, Root mesura l'utilité de porter des barrettes de capitaine.

Brown avait d'abord tenu son rôle de lieutenant à la perfection pendant vingt minutes. Assise sagement dans fauteuil. Consultant les dossiers qu'elle avait apportés avec elle. Soucieuse et concernée. Root n'avait donné aucun signe de conscience. Au bout de vingt-cinq minutes, Brown s'était levée, elle avait gagné la fenêtre et le masque était tombé.

Root avait ouvert les yeux. Le jeune officier ne se retournerait pas. Elle se tenait raide, debout, les épaules droite. Elle reniflait parfois. Remontait sa main pour s'essuyer le nez.

Elle pleurait.

Root écoutait Athéna lui parler dans l'oreille. Donner des explications. Qui déplaisaient souverainement à la jeune femme. Des explications pourtant fortement édulcorées. Athéna se méfiait des réactions excessives de son interface.

— Élisa, l'appela doucement Root.

Brown s'essuya prestement les yeux. Un geste dérisoire. Même si elle ne les avait pas frottés, les larmes les auraient gonflés et rougis. Elle décida que cela n'avait pas d'importance, pas vis-à-vis de Root. Celle-ci en savait déjà trop long sur sa vie personnelle.

— Venez vous asseoir, lieutenant, dit Root en tapotant sur son lit.

Élisa s'assit sur le lit. Elle ouvrit la bouche :

— Ne me demandez pas comment je vais, l'arrêta Root. Vous avez lu tous les rapports me concernant, vous savez exactement tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur moi. Vous en savez d'ailleurs beaucoup plus que d'autres. Vous, Athéna et le docteur Chakwass.

Root dissimulait des secrets. Des pudeurs peut-être plus que des secrets. Élisa lui sourit doucement.

— Élisa, j'aimerais que vous rendiez un service.

— Vous savez que je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous.

Root avaient contacté Matveïtch. Jack Muller était en mission en Syrie, John s'occupait d'une affaire qui demandait toute son attention. Le Russe lui avait appris qu'Anna Borissnova se trouvait en mission en Mongolie, qu'Alexeï et Ivan assurait la sécurité d'un ingénieur de chez Shell en Birmanie. Il ne lui avait proposé l'aide de personne d'autre. Seulement la sienne. Pour peu qu'il n'eût pas à courir.

— Mais je peux conduire, si vous avez besoin d'un chauffeur.

— Je retiens votre proposition, Anton.

— À votre service, Madame.

— Vous saluerez Anna et les garçons à leur retour.

— Je n'y manquerai pas.

Maria veillait sur Genrika. Maria tirait bien, elle était prudente et intelligente. Mais Maria était juge. Pas soldat, mercenaire, agent de sécurité ou tueuse à gage à la retraite. Athéna avait récupéré le contrôle des réseaux russes. Grâce à Genrika. La jeune fille avait suppléé Root au-delà de ses espérances. Elle était brillante. Mais jeune et pétulante. Elle s'était attaqué à forte partie. Trop forte sans doute pour une jeune fille. Athéna avait préconisé un déplacement. Root s'y était opposé. Il faudrait déplacer Genrika, mais aussi Maria et Alma. Les deux enfants avaient besoin de stabilité, même si pour Alma, stabilité rimait avec une mère équilibrée sur qui elle pouvait toujours compter.

Élisa...

Élisa était soldat. Élisa était un officier réfléchi. Élisa était digne de confiance. Élisa...

— Vous avez vu votre mari ? demanda Root.

— Hein, euh... balbutia Brown.

— Jonathan, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune officier rougit et posa ses yeux sur ses mains. Sur ses poignets. Ses manches ne les couvraient pas. Elle se retint de tirer dessus. Releva la tête, croisa le regard de Root. Elle avait vu. Brown n'osait plus bouger. La honte la submergea. Elle ne voulait pas que Root sût. Que Root soupçonna. Pas elle. Pas Shaw, pas Maria, pas les Russes, ni les policiers d'Anchorage, ni Muller, ni Reese. Aucun d'entre eux. Elle se sentit sale.

Élisa s'enlisait dans une relation toxique.

— Quand êtes vous sortie de prison ? s'enquit Root.

— Il y a quatre jours.

Root se crispa. Elle allait tuer ce Jonathan Foley. Elle se moquait des mises en garde d'Athéna. Elle irait le voir. Elle lui ferait payer. Il avait profité des traumatismes dont souffrait Élisa Brown et de l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il l'avait manipulée, abaissée, soumise. Brown était solide et équilibrée, mais elle avait traversé des épreuves qui l'avaient marquée. Mise à genoux. Jonathan Foley avait dû profiter d'un passage à vide de la jeune femme pour lui mettre le grappin dessus. Elle soupçonnait qu'il l'avait ensuite isolée de ses amis, de sa famille. Qu'il la poussait à rendre son uniforme.

Le salaud.

— Root, euh, vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ? demanda Brown que le silence de Root mettait mal à l'aise.

Son silence et son visage dénué d'expression.

— Vous connaissez Genrika Zhirova ? demanda Root.

— Oui, c'est la jeune fille que vous avez sauvée des griffes de Samaritain. Je l'ai vu une ou deux fois sur la messagerie.

— Je m'inquiète pour elle.

— Et le capitaine Shaw n'est pas rentrée ?

— Non.

— Elle est partie, il y a longtemps, dit pensivement Brown qui espérait que Shaw menât à bien sa mission.

— Oui, fit tristement Root.

— Elle était opérationnelle, vous savez, voulut la rassurer Brown. Après deux ans, elle n'avait rien perdu de ses aptitudes.

— Mmm, approuva pensivement Root sans vraiment écouter le jeune officier.

— J'ai trois semaines de permission, déclara Brown.

Root lui offrait l'opportunité d'échapper à Jonathan. Du moins, si celle-ci mettait ses réseaux à contribution. Ses réseaux ou Athéna :

— Mais je ne ferai rien pour vous sans un ordre de mission officiel.

— Vous l'aurez, lui assura Root. Je me chargerai aussi de faire prévenir vos supérieurs et votre famille.

— Je suis donc à votre disposition.

— Vous avez vu tous vos hommes ?

— Oui.

Root décela de la tristesse.

— Vous vous inquiétez pour Jackson et le lance-caporal Sanchez ?

— Oui. Jackson s'en sortira, mais Sanchez... Il ne pourra pas réintégrer l'USMC.

— Il trouvera sa place dans le civil et le sergent Vazini l'aidera à surmonter la fin prématurée de sa carrière militaire.

— Ils...

— Ils sont amis. Sanchez ne supporterait pas d'être marié à un sergent d'active. Un supérieur en plus. Il est bien trop macho pour ça. Mais leur amitié survivra à son départ. Une fois sa déception passée, Jordan Sanchez s'apercevra que l'USMC n'était pas toute sa vie et que tout ce qu'il y a appris lui servira.

— À quoi faire ?

— Il était quater-back au lycée. Je le verrai bien entraîner une équipe de jeunes.

— Vous avez tout prévu...

— Peut-être.

— Je pars quand ?

— Demain matin ?

— Bien. Vous avez des instructions ?

— Soyez prudente.

— Vous avez identifié le danger ?

— S'il y a danger, il viendra de Samaritain.

Brown pâlit.

— Vous étiez la seule personne disponible, Élisa. Si une menace se précise, je vous enverrai du renfort et c'est une assignation temporaire. Le docteur Chakwass ne veut pas me signer de billet de sortie avant une ou deux semaines. Vous savez comme il est difficile de contrevenir à ses ordres. Je me fais peut-être du soucis pour rien, mais je serai plus tranquille si vous êtes avec Genrika. Je pense que vous vous entendrez bien avec elle. Shaw lui a dressé de vous un portrait très flatteur, et Gen considère les avis de Sameen comme une vérité indiscutable. Restez vous-même. Vous êtes une athlète accomplie, un soldat, vous aimez la vie au grand air. Gen vous adorera. Mais ne l'appelez jamais Genrika. D'accord ?

Élisa hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Root appris à Brown tout ce qu'elle devait savoir sur la jeune fille et ses activités. Elle omit cependant de révéler au jeune officier que Maria Alvarez partageait la vie de Genrika depuis plus d'un mois et demi. Brown l'apprendrait bien assez tôt et Root estimait que cette information lui troublerait inutilement l'esprit. Une fois en présence l'une de l'autre, les deux jeunes femmes s'arrangeraient ensemble. Leur affection réciproque, Alma et Genrika aplaniraient les difficultés et calmeraient les angoisses du jeune lieutenant. Ça et :

— Je m'occuperai des photos, Élisa.

Brown s'arrêta de respirer. Elles n'en avaient jamais parlé.

— Personne ne les recevra jamais. Ni l'USMC, ni votre mari, ni vos parents ou votre frère.

— Je les ai reçues.

— Je me suis laissée surprendre une fois. Pas deux.

— Je... Je n'avais pas... Nous n'avions pas... Maria et moi... Enfin, si, mais c'était il y a longtemps... C'est fini. Enfin, je crois, mais... balbutia lamentablement Brown.

Root posa sa main sur le genou d'Élisa.

— Élisa, vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Et puis, quand bien même. Qui suis-je pour vous juger ? Qui peut vous juger ?

— Je suis mariée, répondit sombrement Brown.

— Vous avez trompé votre mari ?

— Non. En tout cas, pas en acte.

— Maria vous aime trop pour vous faire du mal, Élisa. Et vous avez le droit d'avoir des amis. Maria est une amie précieuse, ne faites pas la bêtise de vous éloigner d'elle.

Brown savait que Root suivait Maria en tant que thérapeute :

— Je suis allée la voir en septembre, avoua-t-elle d'un air coupable. Je voulais lui parler.

— Mais vous ne lui avez pas confié ce qui vous tourmentait.

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'ai eu honte. Et après, le capitaine Shaw est arrivée. C'était si paisible. Maria, le capitaine, les deux enfants.

Root n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Élisa, rassérénée, souriait vaguement, perdue dans des souvenirs que Root devinait agréables.

— Vous avez vu Sameen en septembre ? demanda lentement, Root.

— Oui, je vous ai dit qu'elle était en forme.

— Et le deuxième enfant ? Il sortait d'où ?

— Anne-Margaret ? C'est la fille du capitaine. Elle est mignonne. Alma jouait à...

Root arborait une expression... Élisa se tut.

— Vous ne saviez pas ? réalisa-t-elle soudainement. Vous ne l'avez jamais revue ? Maria ne vous en a pas parlé ? Et vous ne savez pas où elle se trouve actuellement.

— Mais vous, vous le savez.

— Non. Elle a parlé d'une mission, elle m'a demandé de l'entraîner, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Peut-être, Maria est-elle au courant. Euh... Root, je suis désolée, j'ai peut-être...

— Shaw vous a demandé de garder le secret ?

— Non, elle n'a rien demandé.

— Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser alors. Si elle avait considéré que votre rencontre devait être tenue secrète elle vous l'aurait dit.

Mais Sameen n'avait rien dit à Brown parce qu'elle ne voyait pas de raison de lui dire quoi que ce fût. De cacher quoi que ce fût. Elle n'avait certainement rien exigé de Maria non plus, mais la juge, plus psychologue et plus retorse que ne l'était Élisa Brown, avait considéré qu'il ne lui appartenait pas de révéler à Root le retour de Shaw et la naissance de... Anne-Margaret. Où Sameen avait-elle été pêcher un tel nom ? Cela n'avait pour l'instant pas d'importance. Ce qui en avait, c'était que Shaw avait une fille. Que Shaw était revenue. Que Shaw avait contacté Maria. Élisa. Et que, enfin, Shaw était partie en mission.

— Élisa, si Shaw est partie en mission, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait de sa fille ?

— Elle l'a confiée à Maria.

Shaw avait confié sa fille à Maria. Donc...Genrika connaissait son existence. Athéna aussi.

Root était vraiment la reine des poires. Et Shaw...

Shaw était Shaw, conflua-t-elle avec dépit. Puis, un peu plus philosophiquement. Après tout, Root avait toujours fermement affirmé qu'elle aimait Shaw pour ce qu'elle était. Exactement pour ce qu'elle était. Se montrer en colère contre-dirait cette assertion à laquelle Root tenait tant. Cette vérité. Parce qu'elle l'aimait vraiment comme elle était et qu'elle savait parfaitement que vivre avec Shaw, qu'aimer Shaw, c'était aussi accepter ce genre de surprise. Accepter ses silences. Ses non-dits. Et se retrouver devant ce genre de fait accompli. Ce qui n'empêchait pas quand même qu'elle était quand même la reine des poire.

— Elle allait bien ? demanda Root à Brown.

— Oui.

— Mieux que vous ?

— Oui, avoua Brown à voix basse.

— Racontez-moi.

— ...

— Votre séjour aux Seychelles, ce que vous avez fait là-bas avec elle, précisa Root qui ne sentait pas le jeune lieutenant prête à se confier sur des aspects plus personnel de sa vie privée. Conjugale.

Brown commença d'une voix hésitante, et puis Root rit, posa des questions, parfois narquoises, et le jeune officier se détendit, son discours devint plus fluide. Brown avait été heureuse sur cette île. Root l'encouragea à parler. Elle prit plaisir à cette évocation qui, dans la bouche d'Élisa, s'apparentait à un moment hors du temps, à un moment parfait.

Brown aimait autant Shaw qu'elle aimait Maria et Alma. Elle s'anima, raconta de nombreuses d'anecdotes, drôles ou émouvantes. Les promenades sur la plage, la plongée, les jeux, les soirées sur la terrasse, les repas que confectionnait Maria ou Shaw, leurs qualités de cuisinières, l'entraînement sans concession. Les piques que Maria envoyait à Shaw, celle que Shaw envoyait à Brown. L'évocation du jeune lieutenant transpirait d'affection, de douceur et de sérénité.

Root se félicita d'avoir sollicité son aide. De l'envoyer rejoindre Maria. Gen serait en sécurité en sa compagnie.

Élisa aussi. Loin de son mari.

Brown lui avait dressé un portrait de Shaw baigné de lumière. Root découvrit à travers ses yeux et son discours que Shaw n'avait pas changé, mais qu'elle s'était apaisée, et Root était assez intelligente pour savoir que la naissance de sa fille n'y était pour rien. Shaw avait travaillé sur elle-même. Comme elle avait eu l'intention de le faire.

Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle eût d'abord repris contact avec Maria et Élisa. Maria et Sameen entretenaient une relation très étroite, une relation particulière que Shaw avait apparemment définitivement acceptée et contre laquelle elle ne luttait pas. Elle considérait Élisa comme un officier, comme une sœur d'arme dont elle se sentait responsable. Sameen avait sans doute aussi renoué avec les Russes, peut-être même avec Lionel ou avec John. Pour peu qu'elle eût besoin d'eux. Elle reviendrait plus tard vers Gen, quand elle estimerait que le moment était venu. Et, en dernier, avec prudence, elle reviendrait vers elle. Les retrouvailles seraient...

Root n'avait aucune idée de comment se passeraient ces retrouvailles. De ce qu'en ferait Shaw.

Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort, un peu plus rapidement, parce que ces retrouvailles ne sauraient maintenant tarder à venir.

— Élisa, si vous saviez combien je suis contente de vous compter parmi mes amis, assura-t-elle sincèrement à la jeune femme.

Brown marqua un temps d'arrêt. Puis, elle sourit :

— Moi, aussi, Root. Moi, aussi, dit-elle avec émotion.

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

 **Acier D2**  : Acier utilisée en coutellerie haut de gamme. Résistant et très tranchant. Kyzlyar Supreme est une manufacture russe installée à Saint-Pétersbourg.

 **Navy Unit commendation**  : décoration accordée à un escadron, une unité, une compagnie, ou un groupe pour héroïsme exceptionnel

 **Commendation medal assorti d'un V**  : le V est accordé pour une action particulièrement valeureuse.

 **MCCUU**  : tenue de camouflage de couleur verte. Le MARPAT est une tenue de camouflage beige adaptée au désert.

 

 

 


	14. Chacun a sa place

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Un lapin grignotait des racines. Il avait creusé l'épaisse couche de neige pour trouver de quoi se sustenter. Ses oreilles bougeaient régulièrement, au moindre bruit. Prudent. Le danger pouvait survenir aussi bien du ciel que de n'importe où sous les arbres ou sur les arbres. La blancheur immaculée de son pelage le dissimulait aux yeux des prédateurs, malheureusement, nombre d'entre eux possédaient le même atout. Le lapin se fiait plus à ses oreilles qu'à ses yeux. Le temps calme, l'absence de vent, rendaient l'approche des prédateurs difficile. Le lapin en profitait.

Il releva soudain la tête. Inquiet. Une bête se déplaçait lourdement dans la neige. Sans précaution aucune. Deux bêtes. Trois. Énormes. Plus lourdes que le lynx qui vivait en solitaire tout comme la panthère. Un ours ? Avec ses petits ? En plein hiver ? Les ours ne parcouraient pas la forêt quand le lapin avait revêtu son pelage blanc. Un élan ? Les élans se déplaçaient silencieusement, ils n'écrasaient pas la neige. Ils ne proféraient pas de cris étranges.

L'esprit du lapin additionna le poids, le bruit, le nombre des intrus. Son instinct lui cria de fuir.

— Un lapin. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas d'arme.

— Il faudrait des collets et rester sur place.

— Ouais, ce n'est pas vraiment au programme.

— Si, mais pas avant ce soir si j'ai bien évalué notre progression.

— Vous m'avez dissimulé des informations, Borissnova ?

Shaw la vouvoyait depuis le premier jour de leur évasion. Elle s'était calé sur la position de la jeune Russe. À peine l'aire d'abattage derrière elles, Anna avait arrêté de la tutoyer. Shaw avait suivi, mais elle avait refusé que la jeune femme l'appelât madame. Elle lui avait donné le choix de l'appeler Shaw, Sam ou même Sameen, parce que Shaw se sentait assez proche d'Anna pour accepter d'entendre son prénom dans sa bouche, mais pas madame. Pas après les trois mois qu'elles avaient partagés au sein de la colonie n°2.

Anna adressa une grimace à Shaw.

— J'avoue.

Shaw ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Elles marchaient depuis une semaine. Yulia Zhirova s'accrochait courageusement, mais elle arrivait à la limite de sa résistance. Elle ne parlait pratiquement plus depuis deux jours. Shaw surveillait ses pieds. Guettait les engelures. Elles dormaient très peu. Par tranche de vingt minutes. Shaw s'était attribué la montre que Yulia avait dérobée à un garde. Tout était minuté. Le sommeil, la marche, les pauses. Anna se pliait sans protester à la discipline. Une discipline qu'elle avait elle-même préconisée. Dans la forêt, en plein hiver, leurs deux principaux ennemis était le froid et l'absence de route. La faim et l'épuisement viendraient après. On se perdait facilement en forêt. Des centaines de gens disparaissaient chaque année dans la toundra. On ne les retrouvait que rarement, qu'ils eussent volontairement disparus ou qu'ils se fussent involontairement perdus. Anna ne s'était jamais perdue en forêt, presque jamais. Et quand elle s'était égarée, elle avait très vite retrouvé son chemin. Elle avait soigneusement préparé son séjour en Sibérie. Elle avait prévu leur évasion. Shaw n'en avait pas parlé, mais la Russe avait appris au SVR que la survie dépendait de la capacité qu'avait un agent à envisager tous les scénarios possibles. L'évasion en faisait partie. Elle avait étudié le terrain. Elle n'avait pas disposé de beaucoup de temps, mais elle avait profité au mieux de celui qui les circonstances lui avaient imparti.

Yulia gémit. Elle s'était pris les pieds dans une branche morte et elle bascula en avant. Shaw la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroulât dans la neige. La jeune femme ne tiendrait pas encore longtemps. Elle se fatiguait vite. Shaw crevait de faim. Anna aussi. Les deux femmes étaient physiquement plus aguerries que Yulia Zhirova, mais elles avaient souffert de sous-alimentation pendant deux mois. Depuis qu'elle travaillait pour Tata, Yulia s'était toujours correctement nourrie, elle travaillait à la scierie à la maintenance des machines. Un travail assez technique qu'elle avait appris sur le tas, un poste convoité, car peu contraignant. Yulia se chargeait plus d'entretien que de réparation. Les réparations d'importance étaient assurées par des professionnels extérieurs à la colonie. La prostitution ne lui apportait pas de graves désagréments, sinon de passer parfois des nuits agitées durant lesquels elle dormait peu ou pas du tout. Mais Tata veillait à ce qu'elle bénéficiât de nuits tranquilles et réparatrices. Elle était moins résistante que ses deux compagnes, mais en meilleure condition physique. Anna Borissnova et Shaw possédaient cependant un atout qui faisait défaut à Yulia Zhirova : un mental d'acier. La volonté de survivre, l'assurance de survivre. L'opiniâtreté que mettait Shaw à toujours atteindre ses objectifs, la ténacité d'Anna. Anna allait toujours au bout de tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Shaw n'acceptait jamais de baisser les bras. Anna poursuivait son chemin avec obstination. Shaw balayait les obstacles qui se dressaient devant elle. Elles avaient appris à faire abstraction de ce qui pouvait les détourner de leurs objectifs : la douleur, la peur, la fatigue, la malveillance, l'opinion des autres, le découragement.

Yulia tenait parce que Shaw et Anna Borissnova l'entraînaient à leur suite, parce qu'elles prenaient soin d'elle, parce qu'elles lui tendaient une main secourable quand elle tombait, qu'elles lui offraient leur protection et leur bienveillance. Qu'elles ne la jugeaient pas, qu'elles étaient là. Pour elle. Que Yulia ne voulaient pas les décevoir. Et que, plus que tout, elle ne voulait pas retourner à la colonie n°2. Morte ou vive. En leur compagnie, Yulia savait qu'elle n'y retournerait jamais. Qu'elles l'enterreraient si elle mourait et que Blatov ou Tata ne la retrouveraient jamais. Si elle flanchait, le pire adviendrait.

Mais elle n'en pouvait plus.

— Désolée, souffla-t-elle à Shaw.

Shaw s'accroupit pour vérifier les attaches de ses raquettes. Des raquettes fabriquées par Anna. Morceau pas morceau, lors des pauses à l'abattage. Plutôt pas mal réalisées. Yulia avait d'abord peiné à les utiliser, mais après deux jours elle marchait presque aussi bien qu'un vieux trappeur.

— Il faut tenir encore un peu Yulia, fit Anna. Ce soir, au plus tard, demain, nous serons à l'abri.

Yulia l'interrogea du regard.

— Vous verrez bien. En attendant, ce serait bien de boire un peu. Remettez votre veste.

Yulia avait d'abord refusé de marcher sans veste. La température était trop basse. Anna lui avait expliqué que si elle voulait survivre, elle ne devait pas transpirer. Que marcher avec une veste, la ferait transpirer. Qu'elle prendrait froid, qu'elle ne se réchaufferait pas et qu'en plus elle perdrait de l'eau. Que l'eau était indispensable à sa survie. Anna s'était montrée pédagogique. Shaw beaucoup moins. Elle l'avait menacée de se charger elle-même de sa parka. Yulia avait reculé. Shaw soupiré, puis déclaré qu'Anna avait parcouru la forêt depuis sa plus tendre enfance, qu'elle y avait survécu. Qu'elle ne remettrait jamais ses conseils en question. Qu'elle la suivrait où qu'elle les menât. Anna avait ajouté en guise de remerciement que Shaw n'était pas une novice quand on parlait de survie. Shaw avait parlé du désert. Anna d'une année passée dans une cabane au bord de la Tesseïva :

— Un affluent du Ienisseï, précisa-t-elle.

Yulia avait retiré sa veste. Elle n'avait jamais affronté la forêt. À peine s'y était-elle promenée le dimanche depuis qu'elle était adulte. Ces deux femmes... Anna dégagea un petit sac en plastique de son pantalon. Elle le coinçait près de l'aine entre son caleçon et son pantalon. Elle défit précautionneusement le nœud qui le tenait fermé. Elle leva le sac et but l'eau qui se trouvait dedans. Shaw et Yulia l'imitèrent. Elles se baissèrent ensuite pour recueillir une poignée de neige et l'introduisirent dans le sac que, sur les conseils d'Anna, elle n'avait pas entièrement vidé. Elles refermèrent le sac et le replacèrent à l'intérieur de leurs vêtements. Yulia n'avait récupéré qu'un quart en métal, trop petit pour satisfaire les besoin en eau de trois personnes. Anna n'avait pas voulu allumer de feu les deux premiers jours, il n'avait donc pas été question de faire fondre la neige à la chaleur des flammes. Shaw connaissait les puits solaires, les pièges à rosée, Anna lui appris à simplement utiliser sa chaleur corporelle. Le jour. Jamais la nuit. Jamais quand elles se reposaient.

Anna reprit sa marche.

.

 

L'estime que Shaw ressentait pour Anna Borissnova Zverev venait encore de monter d'un cran. Rien n'avait laissé soupçonner que la grande Russe avait atteint l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixé. Rien ne laissait soupçonner l'endroit vers lequel elle les guidait depuis huit jours. Un endroit que rien ne différenciait d'un autre endroit, avec les mêmes arbres, les mêmes bosquets, le même sol recouvert de neige. Un endroit précis où se dissimulait une cache.

Anna s'était soudain arrêtée et avait déclaré :

— Nous sommes arrivées.

Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait corroborer cette déclaration. Shaw avait cherché un indice. Sans en découvrir un seul. Yulia s'était simplement arrêtée. Elle attendait.

— On va construire un abri un peu plus conséquent et se reposer deux ou trois jours, peut-être plus, fit Anna. Récupérer un peu de force, bien manger et bien boire.

— Ah, ouais ?

— Oui. Ça nous fera du bien. J'ai étudié le terrain, personne ne vient jamais par ici, il n'y a pas de rivière, les ours et les loups n'occupent ordinairement pas le territoire. Le gros gibier n'emprunte pas de route qui y passe, donc on a peut de chance de tomber sur des chasseurs. J'ai repéré une cabane abandonnée et une autre à moitié délabrée à quelques kilomètres de l'endroit où nous sommes. Si quelqu'un vient, il se moquera que nous soyons des promeneuses ou des évadées.

Elle brisa une branche morte sur le tronc d'un arbre.

— Venez m'aider, on confectionnera un foyer après ça. Un vrai foyer.

Yulia resta sans bouger. Anna lui tendit son bout de bois et lui indiqua où creuser.

— On cherche quoi ? demanda Shaw.

— À votre avis ?

— Vous aviez tout prévu avant de vous faire arrêter. Vous êtes déjà venue ici.

— Oui.

— À pied ?

Il s'était passé très peu de temps entre son appel à Matveïtch et l'incarcération d'Anna. À peine dix jours. Comment... Anna lui donna la réponse qu'elle attendait avant d'avoir pu poser sa question.

— Un hélico m'a déposée à deux jours de marche d'ici et m'a récupérée au même endroit quatre jours après.

— Un petit copain du SVR ?

— Non, un contact d'Anton. Un ancien Spetsnaz reconverti dans le tourisme et le transport de marchandises.

Le SVR ? Natashka, ou plus exactement Anna, puisqu'elle avait appris que Svélta répondait au prénom de Sameen et qu'Anna avait froidement enjoint Yulia à ne jamais plus prononcer le nom de Natashka devant elle, travaillait pour le SVR ? Elle se retourna vers Shaw. Elle aussi ? Non, elles n'appartenaient pas au même organisme, mais elles travaillaient ensemble pour les services de renseignements. Sameen appartenait sans doute au FSB.

Mais pourquoi deux agents des services secrets s'inquiétaient d'elle ? Pourquoi avoir souffert trois mois dans une colonie-goulag pour la faire évader ? Elles lui avaient menti, elles n'étaient venues pour la ramener à sa fille. Il y avait une autre raison, mais laquelle ? Yulia n'avait jamais détenu aucun secret d'état, elle avait été arrêtée parce qu'elle militait contre la politique menée par Vladimir Poutine, qu'elle aspirait à une Russie plus européenne, plus démocratique, à plus de liberté. Liberté de presse, liberté de parole, liberté religieuse... Shaw grogna et lui reprocha acidement de ne pas se montrer très utile.

Yulia, le cœur pressé par l'angoisse, donna d'inutiles coups de bâton dans la neige. Si inutile qu'Anna la remercia de son aide et l'enjoignit à ramasser du petit bois sec sur les troncs des arbres. Les deux agents continuèrent de creuser. Lors de son deuxième trajet, elle vit apparaître une toile au fond du trou et elle resta, curieuse de voir ce qu'elle refermait. Anna et Shaw dégagèrent un paquet. Un gros paquet informe. Shaw grimaça de contentement. Travailler avec Anna lui rappelait le bon vieux temps. Peut-être pas l'USMC parce qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas intégré les Raiders, mais son temps de service à l'ISA. Anna employait des stratégies familières aux forces spéciales. Elle avait dû suivre des stages, à moins qu'elle ne fût simplement prévoyante, ce qui plaisait plus encore à Shaw.

La jeune Russe avait évité d'entourer la toile d'un cordage ou d'un adhésif de peur que ceux-ci ne gèlent et ne se révélassent difficiles à ôter. Elle avait simplement plié la toile autour du matériel qu'elle avait porté jusqu'à cet endroit. Le paquet renfermait un grand sac à dos, deux plus petits, des rations militaires, une scie pliante, une hachette, une petite pelle-bêche, trois duvets, des couvertures de survie, une boussole, une montre, divers moyens d'allumer un feu, une popote, trois gourdes, du fil de pêche et des hameçons, des cordages, trois couteaux de chasse, un fusil et deux pistolets. Shaw s'empara du fusil et l'examina.

— Je croyais qu'on ne vendait plus ce modèle.

— On en trouve facilement. J'ai préféré un fusil à pompe à un fusil d'assaut. Beaucoup de gens possèdent des Molot Bekas dans la région. Un fusil efficace pour parer à une attaque de loup ou d'ours qu'on aurait malencontreusement dérangé. Vous aviez quoi avec vous ?

— Un simple pistolet à fusée.

Anna fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

— C'était plus discret et c'est aussi efficace face à un ours, expliqua Shaw. Pour les loups, j'avais de quoi m'abriter. Il me suffisait de rester dans la cabane.

— Vous n'aviez pas d'arme ?

— Si, un Beretta.

— Vous l'aviez acheté où ?

— Un cadeau.

— Vous l'avez passé à la douane ?

Shaw grimaça.

— Ah... Athéna, vous a aidée à le passer ?

— Mmm.

— C'est pratique.

— Oui.

Shaw attrapa l'un des pistolets. Elle le manipula avec professionnalisme. Des Gyurza, les mêmes que les Russes portaient la première fois qu'elle les avaient rencontrés. Le même modèle que lui avait offert Matveïtch.

— Je savais qu'ils vous plairaient, fit Anna sans manifester d'émotion particulière.

— Ouais, approuva Shaw. Alors, vous voulez vous arrêter là ?

— Quelques jours, histoire de reprendre des forces.

— Et après ?

— On descendra vers le sud-ouest. Le temps qu'on nous enterre sous la neige. Après, je contacterai un ami pour qu'il nous tire de là.

— Un gars du SVR ?

— Non, après ce que vous m'avez racontée et le coup du remplacement de mon dossier carcéral, je préfère contacter Matveïtch.

— Athéna peut nous aider.

— Oui, mais il nous faut des hommes de confiance, des hommes qui ne nous connaissent pas à travers des dossiers vrais ou falsifiés, des gens qui savent qui nous sommes et qui ne nous trahiront jamais. Et c'est mieux s'ils sont Russes. Au point où nous en sommes, je ne fais confiance qu'à Anton et Alexeï.

— Pas à Alioukine ?

— Je ne le connais pas assez pour cela.

.

Anna et Shaw se chargèrent de monter le camp. Anna fabriqua un abri sous les branches d'un épicéa. Elle scia les branches trop basses, laissa une bonne épaisseur de neige sur le sol qu'elle recouvrit d'abord de couvertures de survie, puis abondamment de branchages. Elle renforça ensuite la protection naturelle qu'offraient les branches basses et retombantes de l'épicéa en confectionnant une sorte de hutte. Elle entoura l'ensemble d'un muret en neige. Shaw, sur ses conseils, construisit le foyer à l'entrée de la hutte, pratiquement à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Elle creusa la neige jusqu'au sol et fabriqua une épaisse plate-forme de bois, qu'elle recouvrit plus ou moins bien de terre. Elle dressa ensuite un réflecteur appuyé sur le muret en neige, face à l'entrée de la hutte. Anna dirigea d'un œil les opérations.

Yulia avait rapporté une importante quantité de petits bois qu'elle avait tout d'abord déposés à même la neige. À son quatrième voyage, Anna avait confectionné un lit de branchage et avait entreposé tout le bois qu'avait rapporté Yulia. Elle entassa le reste par-dessus.

— Il faut en garder au sec à l'intérieur de l'abri. S'il est bien sec, mets-en sur l'un des petit sac à dos. Des brindilles et du petit bois, de quoi allumer un feu si le nôtre s'éteint.

Les trois femmes travaillèrent en silence. Quand Shaw eut fini de construire le foyer, elle alluma un feu, s'assura qu'il brûlait bien et partit ébrancher des arbres. Elle en fit une réserve, coupa les parties pas trop épaisses à la scie qu'elle échangea contre la hachette d'Anna quand celle-ci vint lui prêter main-forte. Yulia ne se chargea plus alors que du transport du bois. Elle avait faim, les rations l'avaient fait saliver d'envie, mais les deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient n'avaient pas proposé de manger. Anna avait confectionné des boules de neige qu'elle avait ensuite piquées sur des bâtons près du feu. L'eau s'écoulait goutte à goutte dans les gros quarts placés en dessous. Yulia n'avait pas même osé boire de sa réserve d'eau personnelle.

Anna donna le signal que la corvée de bois était finie. Les trois femmes se regroupèrent sous l'abri. Elles s'y tenaient à l'aise. La hutte était assez vaste pour leur laisser la possibilité de s'y mouvoir avec une certaine facilité, pas trop vaste pour ne pas perdre inutilement de la chaleur. Elles se trouvaient surtout au sec. Anna désigna un petit sac à dos à Yulia.

— Il est à toi. Ranges-y tes affaires, mais assure-toi avant qu'elles soient toujours bien sèches. Garde toujours le couteau que je t'ai donné à portée de main.

— Nous n'en avions pas avant, observa Yulia.

— Un coup de chance que nous n'ayons pas fait de mauvaises rencontres.

— Tu nous toujours assuré que les gardes étaient loin derrière nous, s'étonna Yulia.

— Ce ne sont pas vraiment les gardes qui m'inquiètent.

— Ah bon ?

— Une meute de loups affamés est nettement plus dangereuse. Nous sommes début février. Nous sommes trois, c'est un avantage, mais si la meute est importante et s'ils ont vraiment faim, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils hésitent longtemps à nous attaquer.

Yulia pâlit.

— Tu ne les as jamais entendu à la colonie ? lui demanda Anna.

— Si, mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'ils pouvaient s'en prendre à nous.

— Il y avait peu de risque, ce sont des animaux prudents. Même aux aires d'abattage, les risques d'attaque étaient minimes. Il y a trop de monde et trop de bruit. Mais les filles ne sont pas assez folles pour s'éloigner toute seule quand la nuit tombe. Je suis sûre que parfois, certaines ont entendu les loups rôder à la lisière de la clairière.

— Dans ces conditions, on aurait pu se faire bouffer quand on y a passé la nuit, fit Shaw.

— Il y avait les gardes et ils étaient armés, mais l'idée de laisser des détenues dormir dehors est assez dangereuse. Le feu n'était pas seulement destiné à nous tenir chaud.

— Super, grommela Shaw. Quand tout ça sera fini, je vais me pencher sur le cas de Blatov.

— Tu vas l'assassiner ? demanda Yulia.

— Ouais, le buter serait tentant, mais non. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'il finisse en tôle. Je trouverai un moyen.

— Si vous faîte ça, et que vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis avec vous, déclara Anna Borissnova. Cet homme déshonore la Russie. J'en ai marre de me faire traiter de sauvage à chaque fois que les gens apprennent que je suis Russe. D'entendre parler des goulags, qu'on me prouve par « a plus b » que la Russie n'a jamais dépassé l'ère soviétique, que Poutine ne vaut pas mieux que Staline.

— J'ai été condamnée à perpétuité, pour avoir protesté contre la politique de Poutine, intervint acidement Yulia. Pour avoir manifesté, écris des articles documentés et critiques. Je n'ai pas fomenté de coup d'État, je n'ai pas posé de bombe ni planifié des assassinats. Et pourtant, j'ai atterri dans un goulag, j'ai été battue, torturée, humiliée, je me suis prostitué pour survivre, tout ça avec la bénédiction de Blatov. D'un fonctionnaire au service de l'État. Pour avoir simplement exprimé et relayé des opinions politiques qui déplaisaient au gouvernement.

— C'est pour cela que j'aiderai Sameen si elle me le demande.

— Vous servez l'État, l'une comme l'autre, vous ne ferez que ce qu'on permettra de faire, rétorqua sombrement Yulia.

— Je ne sers pas l'État, fit Shaw d'une voix tranquille. Je ne sers plus aucun État depuis longtemps, et Anna non plus.

Yulia garda un air hostile.

— Je suis Américaine, lui apprit Shaw. Les États-Unis n'ont parfois rien à envier aux Russes, je peux te l'assurer. J'ai mis du temps à m'apercevoir que je me salissais les mains pour mener des opérations secrètes peu reluisantes. Des opération qui allaient parfois à l'encontre même des intérêts des gens que j'étais censée protéger, à l'encontre même de mon pays. Anna s'est montrée moins stupide que moi. Elle est partie quand elle a pensé qu'elle ne servait plus son pays avec honneur.

— Pour faire quoi ? demanda Yulia.

— Agent de sécurité, lui apprit Anna Borissnova.

— Mercenaire, en conclut Yulia avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix. Pour une boite privée de sécurité, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Il y en avait déjà plein à mon époque. Ils prospéraient dans les pays en guerre. Ils se sont fait des fortunes en Irak. Ça gagne mieux que de travailler pour l'armée ou pour les services de renseignements.

— Je choisis les causes que je veux défendre, rétorqua Anna. L'argent ne m'intéresse pas.

Yulia exprima ses doutes et son mépris d'un rire bref. Anna resta impassible. Elle comprenait la journaliste, son amertume, sa vindicte. Elle éprouvait peut-être des remords envers certaines missions pas très propres qu'elle avait effectué au service du SVR, mais aucun regret ne l'accablait d'avoir rejoint la société de Matveïtch. Elle aimait son travail, elle s'y épanouissait. Et si toutes les missions que lui avait confiée Anton ne l'avaient pas toujours enthousiasmée, elle n'avait jamais eu le sentiment de s'être retrouvée dans le mauvais camp.

— Je crève la dalle, ronchonna Shaw pour clore une discussion qu'elle trouvait stérile.

— Tu es vraiment Américaine ? demanda cependant Yulia à Shaw.

— Ouais. Je peux avoir le passeport que je veux, mais je suis née aux Etats-Unis, et quoi qu'en pense certains, devant la loi, je suis une Américaine pur-jus.

Elles ouvrirent des rations. Anna avait pris soin d'y adjoindre des plats lyophilisés, faciles à préparer et hautement nutritifs. La hutte s'emplit rapidement d'une délicieuse odeur de légumes, de céréales et de viande.

— Anna, jous chêtes un génie, grogna Shaw la bouche pleine.

— On se fera du thé ensuite, bien sucré.

— Chegial.

Oui, c'était génial, pensa ironiquement Yulia. Une mercenaire russe, une évadée et une Américaine qui avait dû travaillé pour la CIA avant de se mettre à son compte. Réunies devant un feu, bien à l'abri dans une hutte sommaire, à la merci des loups, poursuivies par les autorités russes. Des fugitives. Elle et deux inconnues. Mais le feu crépitait joyeusement, il dégageait une chaleur bienfaisante et dessinait sur le visage des deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient des ombres douces et mouvantes. Yulia s'était mise à l'aise, elle avait retiré ses chaussures et s'était glissée dans un duvet. Un duvet ! Elle avait testé le sol, le matelas confectionnée par sa compatriote. Il était doux et confortable, il sentait bon la sève. Elle augurait avec délice une nuit complète, un sommeil réparateur. Shaw ou Anna ne la réveillerait pas toutes les vingt minutes pour qu'elle bougeât ses doigts de pieds et ses mains. Enfin, elles la laisseraient dormir de tout son soûle. Une nuit entière.

— Va aux toilettes et couche-toi si tu as sommeil, profites-en, lui conseilla Shaw alors que Yulia papillonnait des yeux depuis un bon bout de temps.

— Je vais me coucher.

— Va aux toilettes d'abord, répéta Shaw.

— Non, je n'ai pas envie.

— Il fait moins trente dehors, tu as bu du thé, tu auras envie d'y aller pendant la nuit. Si tu peux éviter de te lever, je t'assure que tu t'en féliciteras. Parce que se découvrir le cul au froid quand on était bien au chaud dans son duvet, c'est vraiment une torture. Alors, vas-y. Tu me remercieras plus tard de t'y avoir forcée.

— Je...

— En plus, tu me réveilleras quand tu iras pisser et ça m'énervera. Vraiment.

Devant de tels arguments, Yulia n'eût d'autre choix que de partir, pas trop loin, se vider la vessie.

— On voit que vous avez été proches l'une de l'autre : elle vous obéit sans protester au doigt et à l'œil, déclara Anna quand elle se retrouva seule avec Shaw.

Shaw se renfrogna.

— C'est vrai aussi que vos arguments sont indiscutables.

Shaw n'arrivait pas à savoir si la grande Russe plaisantait ou pas. Elle soufflait doucement sur son quart, les mains refermées dessus. Sérieusement. Anna lui jeta un regard en coin. Un regard pétillant. Elle plaisantait.

— Anna ?

— Mmm ?

— Le vouvoiement... commença Shaw avant de laisser sa phrase en suspens.

— Tu veux que je laisse tomber ?

— C'est toi que je tutoierai. Anna Borissnova Zverev. Pas l'autre.

— Okay, comme tu veux, accepta la grande Russe.

Shaw se concentra sur le liquide qui fumait dans sa tasse. Elle grommela à voix basse que c'était con de boire du thé avant de se coucher, mais que c'était tellement bon, qu'elle le boirait jusqu'à la dernière goutte, et que c'était tant pis pour le cul gelé. Anna sourit dans sa tasse. Shaw avait raison, c'était stupide et c'était tant pis. Le bois siffla. Une bûche péta et une gerbe d'étincelles s'envola dans le ciel. La neige baignait les alentours de la hutte d'une lumière blafarde et fantomatique. L'ombre des arbres veillait. Noire et silencieuse.

Anna décroisa les jambes et les re-croisa dans l'autre sens. Elle distingua des étoiles à travers les flammes. Présage de beau temps, d'une journée froide, mais ensoleillée. Elles resteraient trois jours. Yulia présentait des signes inquiétants de fatigue. Se pauser ferait aussi du bien à Shaw. L'Américaine n'en serait que plus efficace pour la suite de leur périple.

Yulia revint en se plaignant du froid et se glissa avec délice dans son duvet. Elle arrangea le petit sac à dos que lui avait octroyé Anna en oreiller et sombra doucement dans le sommeil. La lumière des flammes dansait sur les murs de la hutte. C'était rassurant. Elle s'imagina hors du temps. Hors du monde. Un sentiment qui se renforça subitement quand Anna se mit à chanter. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendue chanter. Elle ne releva pas la tête, ne s'étonna même pas que la jeune femme posséda un tel talent. Une si belle voix.

Shaw posa son menton sur ses genoux relevés. Elle écouta Anna un moment. Puis, elle s'assit elle aussi en tailleur et se plongea dans une profonde méditation. La première depuis leur évasion. La nuit s'annonçait tranquille, Shaw n'avait pas envie de briser le sommeil de ses compagnes. Pas envie surtout de replonger dans les affres de ses cauchemars.

.

 

Yulia ne se réveilla pas le lendemain. Shaw la découvrit brûlante de fièvre. Anna sortit une trousse de secours. Très complète. Leur protégée souffrait d'épuisement et elle avait attrapé froid. Rien de grave. Shaw la veilla comme un cerbère. Vérifiant sa température toutes les heures, l'encourageant à boire des décoctions d'aiguilles d'épicéa que préparait Anna. Elle l'obligea à se déshabiller et à porter à même la peau des pulls de laine qu'elle lui changeait chaque matin. Yulia portait un jour le sien, le lendemain celui de Shaw qui lui allait bien, le sur-lendemain celui d'Anna dans lequel elle nageait. La laine même mouillée la gardait au chaud et Shaw avait confectionné des étendoirs qu'elle installait devant le feu pour faire sécher le pull de la nuit précédente.

Anna avait prévu dans son paquetage de survie des sous-vêtements de laine à sa taille et à sa celle de Shaw. Elles ne souffrirent pas trop du froid. L'isolation de la hutte et le feu soigneusement entretenu y aidèrent grandement. L'eau chaude aussi, et les gourdes s'avérèrent d'excellente bouillotte. Shaw dépensait son énergie à la corvée de bois. Elle débitait le bois en bûchettes coupées très exactement à la taille de leur foyer. Elle y dépensait tant d'énergie que, comme à l'aire d'abattage, elle retirait parka, pull et chemise. Parfois, elle finissait vêtue d'un simple tricot de corps. Une dépense d'énergie peu adaptée aux températures extrêmes, Anna l'eût peut-être morigénée s'il n'y avait eu le thé et les tisanes chaudes qu'elle préparait en abondance. S'il n'y avait eu le feu, la chaleur et le confort de la hutte. S'il n'y avait eu assez de nourriture pour palier ses pertes calorifiques.

Anna avait posé des collets, un peu partout où elle avait repéré des passages de lièvres, d'hermines et de grands tétras. Un renard musardait dans le coin. Il lui vola un lièvre. Anna pesta, suivit sa trace et posa des collets dans lequel le prédateur, tout rusé et prudent qu'il était, se prit. Ni Shaw ni Yulia n'avait jamais dégusté de renard cuit à la broche. Ce n'était pas plus mauvais qu'autre chose. Yulia mangea du bout des lèvres, mais plus parce que son organisme luttait contre la fatigue et la fièvre que par dégoût. Shaw mangea elle, de bon appétit.

— Quand je retourne à la civilisation, je vous offre un steak de première, déclara-t-elle en récurant les os d'une cuisse avec les dents.

— Cuit au feu de bois ? demanda Anna sans que son ton n'impliquât la malice que sous-entendait sa question.

Shaw resta la bouche ouverte. Elle pensa à Brown. Elle venait de se montrer aussi stupide que l'officier des Marines qui s'excusait de ne savoir cuisiner que sur un barbecue. Anna n'était pas très bavarde, ce qui plaisait à Shaw, mais elle avait la réplique vive.

— Okay, c'est nul, je suis débile. Un cuissot de renard ne vaut pas vraiment une bonne côte de bœuf, mais ce n'est pas vraiment différent quand même. Je vous préparerais des dolmehs*.

— Un plat iranien ?

— Ouais.

 **—** Ce n'est pas comme les goloubtsys* ? Tu connais ?

— Ouais, c'est un peu dans l'idée.

— Je rêve de pelmenis, avoua Anna. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma spécialité, on invitera Alexeï, il s'en chargera, moi, je préparerai un bortsch.

— Yulia, tu sais cuisiner ? demanda Shaw à la jeune femme.

Yulia haussa les épaules.

— Ça ne s'oublie pas, ajouta Shaw. Je n'avais pas cuisiné depuis presque quinze ans quand je m'y suis remise. Et je n'ai rien raté.

— Mon père m'avait appris à préparer du koulibiak. Je me débrouillais bien. J'achetais beaucoup de poisson à Moscou, je ne faisais pas des recettes très élaborées, mais ce n'était pas trop mauvais.

— C'est noté.

— Root cuisine bien, fit Anna.

— Pff, souffla Shaw. Elle a opéré dans des restaurants gastronomiques. En cuisine, c'est un génie. Pas qu'en cuisine d'ailleurs, ronchonna Shaw. Si elle et Borkoof sont là, je leur file mon tablier et je vais me mettre à table. Je ne fais pas le poids face à eux deux.

— Je ferai du bortsch quand même, et tu feras tes dolmehs. Si c'est vraiment bon, Root appréciera autant qu'Alexeï.

Anna avait raison. Root n'avait jamais caché qu'elle appréciait la cuisine des autres, même si elle était simple. Elle avait chaleureusement félicité Shaw quand elle s'était mise aux fourneaux. Elle s'était intéressée à ses préparations, et Shaw savait qu'elle avait pris des notes qu'elle avait classées quelque part dans son esprit. Root se montrait incroyablement fière de ses talents, mais elle reconnaissait avec honnêteté ceux des autres. Elle les taquinait souvent, mais gentiment, et sans y mettre de mépris. Root aimait fréquenter des gens talentueux, des gens atypiques, elle ignorait les autres.

— Il va neiger, annonça tout à coup Anna. Il faut couvrir le bois.

— Une tempête ?

— Non, en tout cas pas cette nuit ni demain. Après, je ne saurais dire. Je n'espère pas, sinon on risque de rester bloquées ici pendant des jours.

— On est bien installées et on a à manger, on patientera, répondit philosophiquement Shaw.

Yulia se recula dans la hutte et disparut dans son duvet. Anna et Shaw se préparèrent au pire. Le temps avait été clément depuis leur évasion. Froid, mais sans neige et sans vent. Elles n'auraient peut-être pas survécu à une tempête ou à des précipitations trop abondantes. Elles le savaient toutes les deux, mais elles n'avaient jamais évoqué cette éventualité. Parce qu'elles n'avaient aucune prise sur la météo et les éléments.

.

 

Le neige se mit à tomber doucement alors qu'Anna finissait de monter un toit en prolongement de l'abri. Elle avait rehaussé les murets et solidement planté les traverses de son toit dans la neige durcie. L'arbre les protégerait et éviterait que tout ne s'effondrât si la neige s'accumulait en trop grande abondance. Qu'elles mourussent enterrées vivantes. Étouffées sous des tonnes de neige.

Elles se réveillèrent le lendemain matin dans l'obscurité. Anna alla jeter un coup d'œil dehors par le haut du toit. La neige tombait drue et épaisse. Elle creusa une cheminée dans la neige accumulée sur le toit et demanda son aide à Shaw pour creuser un tunnel d'accès au-dehors.

— Il faudra dégager la neige du toit, si elle continue à tomber, sinon tout finira par s'écrouler tôt ou tard.

Shaw et Anna se relayèrent deux fois par jour. La visibilité n'excédait pas dix mètres. Et puis, le vent se leva et elles furent incapable de savoir s'il neigeait encore. Anna préconisa de ne plus sortir s'en être assurée. Cette précaution lui sauva la vie.

Au bout de deux jours, les réserves de bois s'amenuisèrent. Alors, en sus de déblayer la neige, les deux jeunes femmes rapportaient du bois de chacune de leur sortie. Anna tomba dans un trou de neige épaisse et n'arriva pas à s'en extraire. Crier ne servait à rien, le vent hurlait et emportait les sons qui ne lui appartenaient pas au loin. Shaw la corde de sécurité à la main attendait qu'Anna manifestât sa présence. Une traction toutes les cent secondes.

98, 99, 100, 101, 102...

Elles ne comptaient pas toujours à la même vitesse. Celle qui se trouvait dehors, accaparée par sa tâche ou par le froid, perdait souvent le compte, sautait des numéros, comptait plus vite ou plus lentement.

128, 129, 130.

Shaw jura. Elle tira sur la cordelette. Elle en récupéra trois mètres avant de sentir une résistance. Yulia s'inquiéta. Shaw déroula une autre cordelette et se la passa autour de la taille. Elle en tendit l'autre extrémité à Yulia.

— Et si tu ne reviens pas ? demanda la jeune femme

— Survis. Pour Gen.

Shaw s'allongea et rampa dans le tunnel d'accès. Le vent l'agressa dès qu'elle en sortit. Elle ne voyait rien. La neige l'aveuglait. Seule la cordelette pouvait la conduire jusqu'à Anna, mais avec ses gants, elle ne savait même pas si elle la tenait encore en main ou pas. Elle recula dans le tunnel. Elle tenait encore la cordelette en main. Elle se pinça les lèvres et retourna dans l'abri. Elle arrima un mousqueton à la cordelette d'Anna, confectionna une sangle qu'elle passa à son poignet. Retira le gant de sa main gauche. Garda un simple gant de soie.

— Tes doigts vont geler, lui dit Yulia.

— Tant pis.

Shaw retourna dehors. Anna se trouvait à peine à vingt mètres de l'abri, mais la neige l'avait déjà entièrement recouverte. Shaw la dégagea, mais elle ne pouvait la sortir de son trou sans son aide. La jeune femme, engourdie par le froid, manquant d'oxygène, naviguait au bord de l'inconscience. Shaw la secoua comme un prunier. La grande Russe grommela. Elle s'accrocha à Shaw. Elles bataillèrent un moment contre la neige. Le trou était profond. Anna l'avait repéré depuis leur arrivée, mais le froid, la neige, la tempête et l'urgence de trouver du bois l'avaient trompée. Elle s'était ensuite épuisée à essayer de sortir du piège, et sans l'arrivée de Shaw, elle se serait noyée dans la neige. Après de maint efforts, Shaw parvint enfin à extraire Anna de son trou. La grande Russe s'écroula de tout son long dans la neige molle.

Shaw se laissa un moment de répit avant d'entamer le retour vers l'abri. Elle traîna Anna sur une bonne partie du trajet. Tombant à genoux, à plat ventre, gênée par la grande taille de sa compagne, par le poids mort de celle-ci, par ses efforts désordonnés, son poids qui l'écrasait, peinant à se relever, à repartir. Craignant de se perdre.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent épuisées. Anna ne sentait plus son nez, Shaw ne sentait plus les doigts de sa main gauche.

.

 

Yulia Zhirova s'était fiée aux deux femmes. Confiée à elles. Abandonnée à elles. De la minute à laquelle elle avait décidé de suivre Shaw. Elle avait obéit sans discuter à leurs directives. Avec célérité. Avec la volonté de bien faire. Elle avait répondu à leurs demandes, à leurs désirs. Trouver à manger, rapporter un briquet, un couteau, tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Elle avait volé, mis de côté, donné. Tout.

Elle avait fui quand elles le lui avaient demandé, elle avait marché comme une bête derrière elles, elle ne s'était jamais plainte. Elle s'était arrêtée quand elles lui avaient demandé de s'arrêter, bu quand elles lui avaient dit de boire, manger quand elles lui avaient demandé de manger. Elle avait tendu ses pieds à masser, elle s'était docilement prêté aux examens de Sameen, elle avait dormi quand elles lui avaient commandé de dormir. Les deux femmes, des anciens agents gouvernementaux, avaient tout pris en charge. Préparation, trajet, nourriture, boisson.

La découverte d'une cache et des trésors qu'elle contenait n'avait éveillé en elle aucune surprise, elle s'était simplement réjouie de bénéficier d'une nourriture plus abondante, d'un confort bienvenu. Elle n'avait participé aux corvées et à la construction de l'abri que dans la mesure ou Anna et Shaw lui avaient expressément demandé d'y participer. Les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas connues par le biais d'un gang russe auquel elles appartenaient toutes deux, mais elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Yulia ne comprenait rien à leur conversation, elle ne savait pas qui était Root, Anton, Athéna et Alexeï. Elle ne participait que très peu à leur conversation. Elle avait cru mourir. Les deux femmes s'étaient attentivement occupé d'elle. Elles avaient pris soin d'elle. Sans contre-partie. Sans attendre de contre-partie. Sans rudesse non plus.

Elle s'étonnait de leur entente, de leur complicité, du respect sans faille qu'elles se témoignaient l'une à l'autre. Elle en comprenait d'autant moins ce qui avait pu les pousser à se battre dans le bloc de Tata. Ce qui avait pu pousser Anna, si calme et si maîtresse d'elle-même à frapper sauvagement une personne envers qui elle éprouvait une amitié sincère. Elles étaient si...

Anna chantait presque tous les soirs depuis qu'elles s'étaient arrêtées. Elle ne demandait rien à personne. Yulia les entendait parfois discuter la nuit ou la journée, tandis qu'elle était couchée. Mais elles parlaient peu, elles se taisaient bien plus souvent. Un silence confortable, troublé par le crépitement du feu qui brûlait devant elles. Et puis, Anna chantait. Sameen ne demandait aucune chanson, elle ne la remerciait jamais, elle ne commentait jamais ni ses choix ni la beauté surréaliste de cette voix qui s'élevait au milieu de nulle part. Au milieu des arbres, à l'assaut de la nuit.

Anna et Shaw formaient une équipe. Soudée. Yulia se contentait de suivre. Étrangère.

Jusqu'à ce jour où Anna avait glissé dans un trou et failli y rester. Ce jour, où les deux jeunes femmes que rien ne semblait jamais devoir abattre réapparurent épuisées et frigorifiées dans l'abri qu'elles avaient construit sans que Yulia ne les y aidât beaucoup.

_Survis pour Gen._

Yulia ne survivrait jamais seule perdue au milieu des bois.

Pour Gen ? Genrika ? Qui voudrait pour mère ce que Yulia était devenue ?

Mais ces deux femmes ? Elles étaient venues pour elle. Elles s'étaient mises en danger pour elle. Elles devaient vivre. Ne serait-ce que pour l'avoir sortie de l'enfer. De son enfer. Yulia s'était crée son propre enfer à la colonie. Ni Sameen ni Anna n'auraient accepté de vivre sa vie, de s'y complaire, d'y trouver des avantages. Elles valaient mieux qu'elle.

Elle avait confectionné des boules de neiges, elle les avaient piquées sur des bâtons pour avoir de l'eau en abondance. Elle avait préparé un thé, mis de l'eau à chauffer pour, qu'à leur retour, elle pût leur servir une soupe ou un plat lyophilisé. Elle s'angoissa. La main crispée sur les deux cordelettes qu'elle ne lâcha jamais quoi qu'elle fît. Elle sentait régulièrement soubresauter celle d'Anna, et Shaw imprimait parfois une traction pour lui signifier qu'elle était encore en vie. Le vent sifflait dehors. Dément. Les branches de l'épicéa sous lequel était adossé l'abri vibraient comme si elles cherchaient à se libérer de la gangue de neige qui les immobilisait.

L'angoisse qui lui serrait les entrailles se dissipa dès qu'elle vit Shaw réapparaître et se glisser à plat ventre à l'intérieur de l'abri. Elle l'aida à se relever, l'aida ensuite à tirer Anna dans l'abri.

Et prit enfin sa place dans leur équipe.

Shaw claquait des dents et respirait comme un soufflet de forge. Anna était bleue de froid. Leurs vêtements étaient couverts de neige. Yulia les incita à quitter leur parka. Shaw obtempéra lentement. Anna ne bougea pas. Yulia la déshabilla. Elle leur retira leurs chapkas et leurs cagoules de soie. Elle épousseta la neige accumulée dans leur cou, délaça leurs chaussures, vérifia qu'elles avaient les pieds au sec. Découvrit qu'Anna s'était blessée à la cuisse. Profondément. Shaw s'inquiéta de la voir penchée sur la grande Russe.

— Elle est blessée, l'informa Yulia. Elle ne saigne pas, mais je crois que c'est juste parce qu'il fait trop froid.

Shaw se secoua pour examiner la plaie. Tentant de retrouver l'usage normal de ses membres et de son cerveau gelés.

Une branche de bois mort avait déchiré la toile du pantalon et du caleçon, pénétré dans la chair. La plaie présentait des berges déchiquetées. La blessure était profonde. Shaw devait y remédier maintenant. Elle avait à peine la force de bouger.

— Attends, fit Yulia.

— Il faut que je la soigne maintenant.

Yulia lui tendit un quart de thé fumant.

— Bois ça avant.

Elle en proposa un autre à Anna. La grande Russe leva sur elle un regard éteint.

— Je vais te faire boire, lui proposa Yulia.

Anna hocha la tête et se laissa faire. Yulia eut l'impression de nourrir une hémiplégique. Le thé très chaud et très sucré revigora Shaw. Elle avait gardé ses gants de soie et ses mains se réchauffèrent contre la tasse. Elle retint des gémissement de douleur quand le sang se réactiva dans ses doigts gourds. Le regard d'Anna regagna un peu d'acuité, mais elle semblait à la limite de la catatonie.

— Anna, l'appela Shaw. Tu t'es blessée.

Regard vide.

— Il faut t'allonger et enlever ton pantalon.

Même regard vide.

— Je vais l'aider, s'empressa de proposer Yulia.

— Okay, fit Shaw entre ses dents.

Le temps de récupérer le plein usage de mes deux mains, pensa-t-elle sans bouger. Yulia se chargea toute seule de guider sa compatriote dans la hutte, de l'aider à s'allonger, de la déshabiller, de sortir la trousse de secours.

— Elle est prête, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

— Il y a de l'eau chaude ?

— Oui.

— Tu vas m'éclairer.

La plaie était souillée. Yulia joua à l'infirmière. Shaw utilisa des précelles et des pinces pour débarrasser la blessure des saletés qui s'y étaient logée. Elle lava ensuite la plaie à l'eau bouillie, puis la désinfecta. Elle passa un index sur les berges déchiquetées. Quelle que fût la méthode employée, elle ne pourrait pas la refermer dans cet état.

— Anna ?

— Mmm.

— Il faut que j'incise.

— C'est toi le médecin, tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie une fois, tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

— Il n'y a pas beaucoup de morphine, le froid a anesthésié ta jambe, et je préfère te injecter la morphine après, mais ça risque de ne pas être très agréable.

— Je ne suis pas une enfant de cœur.

— Je te préviens juste pour ne pas que tu penses que je suis une sadique ou que je profite de la situation pour régler mes comptes.

— Tes comptes ? demanda Anna confuse.

— Laisse tomber, on verra ça plus tard.

— C'est Natashka qui vous fait du mal, dit tout à coup Anna sans s'apercevoir qu'elle se remettait à vouvoyer Shaw.

— Ouais, une belle salope, celle-la, acquiesça Shaw.

— Je l'ai crevée avant de partir, annonça sourdement Anna.

— Tu as bien fait.

— Je la haïssais.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas.

— Vous l'aimiez bien ?

— C'est vous que j'apprécie, Borissnova. C'est toi, Anna qui m'a sortie de ce guêpier, qui a assuré mes arrières et grâce à qui on va maintenant s'en sortir.

— Mmm, murmura la grande Russe. Anna Borissnova ? C'est d'elle dont vous parlez ?

— C'est ça. Anna Borissnova Zverev, confirma Shaw. Prête maintenant ?

— À quoi ?

La grande Russe ne suivait pas du tout la conversation.

— À avoir mal.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu es blessée.

— Ah, oui, sembla réaliser Anna. C'est vrai.

— Prête alors ?

— Quand vous voulez, madame.

La conversation laissa Yulia pantoise. La suite aussi. Shaw redessina les berges au scalpel. Quand elle eurent l'aspect qui lui convenait, elle recousit la plaie. Un travail très propre. Elle posa ensuite un pansement et invita Anna a se glisser dans son sac de couchage.

— Si tu souffres, appelle-moi, d'accord ?

Anna grommela son assentiment avant de fermer les yeux et de ne plus bouger. Shaw releva soigneusement son duvet sur elle. Elle attrapa ensuite le nécessaire à couture, prit les affaires d'Anna sous le bras et retourna s'asseoir auprès du foyer. Yulia réactiva le feu et lui prépara une soupe de lard et de haricots blancs.

— Mange et passe-moi ses affaires, dit-elle à Shaw.

— Je voulais les ravauder.

— Je sais faire ça aussi bien que toi.

— Il faut que ce soit bien fait.

— Ce sera bien fait, lui assura Yulia.

Elle interrogea Shaw sur son sauvetage. Un sauvetage qui n'avait rien d'héroïque, qui avait eu lieu à quarante pas du refuge. Mais qui avait sauvé la vie d'Anna. Un sauvetage qui avait mis celle de Sameen en danger.

— Tu lui as déjà sauvé la vie ?

— Bah, elle exagère. C'était juste une hémorragie. Rien de bien méchant, il fallait simplement s'en occuper avant qu'elle ne se vide comme un pourceau.

— Vous étiez où ?

— Aux États-Unis.

— Pourquoi t'a-t-elle appelée madame ?

— Parce qu'elle est dans les vaps.

— ...

— Elle travaillait pour moi, consentit à l'éclairer Shaw.

— Comme mercenaire ?

— On peut dire cela comme ça.

Yulia passa le fil qu'elle avait préparé dans le chas d'une aiguille. Elle orienta ensuite le pantalon de façon à bénéficier du plus de lumière possible.

— Je peux te tenir une lampe si tu veux, lui proposa Shaw.

— Non, ça ira. Mange.

Shaw se leva néanmoins pour arranger le foyer de façon à ce qu'il donnât un peu plus de lumière que d'habitude. Yulia la remercia et s'absorba dans son travail de couture. Shaw se rassit.

Manger occupa toutes ses pensées. Manger, boire, se réchauffer. Ne pas oublier la grande Russe. Elle se leva une fois sa soupe terminée et partit ausculter Anna. Yulia profita de son absence pour lui préparer un nouveau plat et pour remettre de l'eau à chauffer. Elle entendit les deux femmes se quereller. Sameen acidemment traiter Anna d'abrutie. D'âne bâté. Elle parlait bien le russe. Sa formation d'agent. Anna protesta faiblement à une injonction acerbe. Yulia tourna la tête dans leur direction. Sameen préparait une injection. L'air fâchée. Pourtant, Yulia devina de la douceur quand elle resta ensuite près de sa camarade, qu'elle garda sa main dans la sienne. Quand elle remonta son duvet sous son menton. Qu'elle lui passa une main sur le front. Ses gestes contredisaient son expression. Ils trahissaient les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers Anna.

Shaw revint s'asseoir près du feu, découvrit le plat préparé à son attention. Yulia évita son regard. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour que Shaw ne vît pas l'éclat particulier qui brillait au fond de ses yeux. Son émotion. Incompréhensible. Yulia Zhirova avait les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi ?

— Ça ne va pas ? tenta-t-elle au hasard. Tu es fatiguée ? Tu as froid ? Tu peux aller te coucher si tu veux, je finirai d'arranger les affaires d'Anna.

— Non, je vais bien. Je n'aurais peut-être pas tenu si nous ne nous étions pas arrêtées, si Anna n'avait pas tout préparé. À vrai dire, je crois que je ne me suis jamais aussi sentie bien depuis très longtemps.

— Je t'aurais cru plus difficile que cela.

— Parce que je suis une petite pépé ?

Shaw se renfrogna. Elle avait lancé sa réplique sans y mettre de malice. La plaisanterie était amicale. Du moins, elle l'avait cru. Yulia l'avait mal prise, elle avait surtout ramené une plaisanterie somme toute banale à une insulte. Évoqué son statut au sein de la colonie. Son statut de pute. Shaw serra les poings.

Elle ne supportait pas de voir Yulia se complaire dans le rappel de ce qu'elle avait été à la colonie n°2. Yulia Zhirova. Shaw voulait la mère de Genrika. La mère qu'elle... La mère que Shaw imaginait pour la jeune fille. Une mère parfaite dont Generika eut été fière. Une mère épanouie, tendre, intelligente, n'importe quoi dont Genrika avait besoin. En compagnie de qui elle grandirait heureuse. Pas une femme amère qui se détestait. Qui redoutait le regard et le jugement des autres jusqu'à en devenir paranoïaque. Qui ramenait tout à la colonie n°2. À sa déchéance.

Yulia perçut sa colère.

— Je suis désolée.

Shaw haussa les épaules. Yulia désirait la ramener à de meilleurs sentiments et ne pas rester sur une querelle :

— Tu es doué en médecine.

Anna l'avait traitée de médecin, Yulia n'en croyait rien, mais elle ne pouvait nier les compétences médicales que possédait la jeune femme. Elle avait veillée sur leur santé. Elle massait très bien. Et l'intervention sur Anna avait été précise et efficace. Pour le peu que Yulia pouvait en juger. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose à la médecine, et à la colonie elle évitait autant que possible de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Le docteur Solodnikov la glaçait de terreur et de dégoût. Tata s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir à disposition dans son bloc un médecin, une infirmière, une aide-soignante ou une détenue qui possédait de solides connaissances en secourisme. Et qui n'avaient pas été condamnées pour meurtres ou sévices à l'encontre de ses patients. Tata se procurait des médicaments auprès de Blatov ou des gardes. Yulia avait souvent servi de monnaie d'échange. Elle ou une autre. Des assignations qu'elle acceptait toujours de bon cœur.

L'égalisation des berges l'avait impressionnée.

— Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un redessiner une plaie au scalpel avant de la recoudre.

— Les chairs se seraient déchirées si je ne l'avais pas fait. Recoudre dans ces conditions n'aurait été que du travail bâclé, expliqua Shaw sans relever la tête de son plat. Occupée à manger.

— Tu as suivi une formation spéciale ?

— Mouais, dix ans d'école de médecine.

— Tu as une spécialité ? s'étrangla à moitié Yulia.

— Chirurgie.

Chirurgienne ? Mais...

— Je suis rentrée dans l'armée après mes études. En fait, je me suis virée de médecine.

Ah.

— Pas pour faute professionnelle, précisa Shaw.

— …

— Mes mentors ont estimé que je manquais d'empathie. Que je ne considérais pas mes patients comme des humains, mais comme des objets.

— N'importe quoi ! s'exclama impulsivement Yulia

Shaw releva la tête de son sachet de bœufs-carottes-petit épeautre pour la regarder.

— Je ne crois pas qu'Anna confirmerait leur avis, ajouta précipitamment Yulia

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

— Je ne crois pas que tu la considères comme un objet, expliqua Yulia.

Regard suspicieux.

— Ce n'est pas seulement elle, et ce n'est pas parce que tu l'aimes bien, continua Yulia. On se sent en sécurité et en confiance quand tu prends soin de quelqu'un. Je me suis sentie en sécurité et en confiance quand tu t'es occupée de moi, et je suis sûre qu'Anna éprouve la même chose à ton égard.

— Je m'occupe aussi bien de mes armes que de mes patients.

— Timide ? sourit malicieusement Yulia

Shaw lui lança un regard noir.

— Tu veux du thé ? demanda Yulia pour détourner son attention.

Grognement d'assentiment. Manœuvre réussie. Peut-être Yulia pourrait-elle en savoir un peu plus sur les deux jeunes femmes :

— Anna chante bien.

— Mouais, fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

Yulia abandonna. Sameen ne se confierait pas plus. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Un chirurgien ? Incroyable.

Deux tueuses. Deux agent d'élite dont l'une possédait l'une des plus belle voix qu'il lui avait été donné d'entendre, et dont l'autre, possédait des diplômes de médecine. C'était...

Ce n'était pas si incroyable après tout. Même si les deux jeunes femmes excellaient dans des domaines qui avaient peu à voir les uns avec les autres. Yulia aussi possédait elle aussi divers talents.

Au moins deux.

Mais contrairement à Anna et Sameen, elle ne les avait jamais exercés de concert. L'un avait exclu l'autre. Littéraire avant, prostituée ensuite.

Et maintenant ? Évadée. Détenue en cavale. Un rôle à tenir, dans lequel s'investir à présent.

Après...

Après, elle verrait. Elle n'avait pour l'instant ni l'envie ni la force d'y penser.

Après avoir fini son plat, Shaw s'était endormi la tête sur ses genoux. Elle frissonnait régulièrement. Yulia prépara deux bouillottes et la réveilla pour qu'elle allât se coucher. Elle glissa ensuite les bouillottes dans les duvets de ses deux compagnes et retourna près du feu. Elle l'entretint toute la nuit. Elle récupéra et ré-remplit deux fois les bouillottes. Il faisait froid. Elle se réchauffa comme elle put. Auprès du feu. L'âme et le cœur plus que le corps.

Le vent avait accumulé la neige contre l'abri. Bouché les trous. Elle les protégeait du vent, du froid trop vif et du bruit. Yulia veilla à ce que le conduit d'évacuation de la fumée et le tunnel de sortie restassent ouverts. Si la fumée ne n'évacuait pas, elle se révélerait mortelle. La colonie avait connu divers incidents avec des poêles. Les blocks étaient mal isolés, mais cela n'avait pas empêché des intoxications au monoxyde de carbone, parfois mortelles. Des tuyaux qui fuyaient, le vent qui soufflait trop fort et qui obstruait les cheminées, les poêles qui sautaient et c'était la mort qui s'invitait.. Tata organisait des tours de garde quand par miracle Blatov concédait la présence d'un poêle dans les blocks. Les détenues s'assuraient du bon fonctionnement du poêle et de la bonne évacuation des fumées. Si un problème survenait, elle avait ordre d'ouvrir les portes et les fenêtres et de redémarrer le poêle.

Le vent sifflait dans le conduit d'évacuation. Un bruit sinistre. Le seul bruit qui subsistait en dehors du feu. Du doux et rassurant bruit du feu. Un bruit infime parce que le feu brûlait doucement, presque inaudible quand le conduit d'évacuation sifflait. Sifflait dans le silence angoissant de l'abri. Du tombeau de neige qui vibrait sans bruit sous les coups de boutoir que lui imprimait la tempête. Les dormeuses se manifestaient parfois. Des gémissements. Une respiration précipitée. Puis de nouveau le silence et le vent qui sifflait. Lugubrement.

S'il n'y avait eu le feu,Yulia aurait hurlé de terreur.

.

A son réveil, Shaw trouva du thé prêt à boire, un feu qui brûlait lentement. L'abri douillettement maintenu à moins un ou moins deux degrés centigrades. Elle n'avait pas regardé l'heure. Elle se baissa et mit sa main dégantée au niveau du tunnel creusé un peu plus bas que le niveau de l'abri. Elle leva les yeux vers le conduit d'évacuation. Les baissa sur Yulia.

— Tu n'as pas dormi, déclara-t-elle.

— Vous aviez besoin de repos.

— Tu as remplacé l'eau des bouillottes pendant la nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Merci.

— Il y a du thé chaud si tu veux.

Shaw s'assit. Yulia lui servit un quart de thé et le lui sucra abondamment. Shaw buvait toujours le café et le thé sans lait et sans sucre, mais elle laissa Yulia lui préparer un thé que n'aurait pas renié les peuples du Proche-Orient. À la limite du sirupeux. Elle soupira d'aise à la première gorgée. Ferma les yeux et profita du breuvage qui lui emplissait la bouche, réchauffait sa gorge, enflammait son œsophage et dispensait une chaleur bienfaisant dans son estomac, avant de se transmettre au reste de son corps. Elle grogna encore avant de s'inquiéter de celle grâce à qui son lever avait été si agréable et revigorant :

— Tu peux aller dormir, Yulia. J'assurerai la garde jusqu'à ton réveil.

Yulia refusa. Elle avait envie de chaleur humaine, de discuter. Shaw n'était pas le meilleur sujet qu'elle eût pu trouver, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle se sentait bien en sa compagnie. La jeune femme dégusta son thé sans parler. Ausculta Anna Borissnova. Regarda sa montre. Cinq heures cinquante-deux. Pas de fièvre. Sommeil calme et profond. Elle vérifierait l'état de la plaie plus tard. Elle s'activa ensuite. Sur le conduit, dans le tunnel. Évalua la quantité de réserve de bois. Se mordit le coin des lèvres.

— Je peux y aller.

Shaw tourna la tête vers Yulia.

— Tu es fatiguée, tu as fait ta part de corvée depuis le début. Pas moi. C'est à moi d'y aller.

Shaw pesa le pour et le contre. Analysa le discours de Yulia. Quatre phrases, vingt-six mots. Des mots choisis. Un message. Une prise de conscience. Un aveu. Un engagement. La promesse d'un changement d'attitude. Un désir de partage et d'intégration. Yulia ne s'était pas comportée comme un poids-mort, elle avait fait preuve de courage et volonté, mais elle n'avait rien partagé. Elle n'avait pris aucune initiative. Un bon petit soldat, obéissant, qui suivait les ordres, discipliné. Le genre de soldat que Shaw détestait. Qu'elle ne prenait jamais dans son équipe. Des soldats qui n'existaient que par leur unité, leurs camarades, leurs sous-officiers. Qui ne prendrait aucune initiative, quel que fût le danger ou l'urgence d'une situation. Des soldats sur qui elle savait ne pas pouvoir compter. Comme l'avait été Yulia. Shaw regarda le tapis de braise rougeoyant, les boules de neige qui goûtaient doucement dans les gamelles, l'eau maintenue au chaud, la fumée qui s'élevait lentement vers le toit pour disparaître, avalée par le conduit d'évacuation. Yulia ne s'était pas contenté de veiller sur leur sommeil, elle avait pris des initiatives. Elle avait, plus exactement, tenu sa place dans leur équipe. Fait ce que Shaw et Anna auraient fait si elles avaient veillé à sa place.

— D'accord, mais tu t'assures. Prends une scie et quand tu commences à avoir froid, tu rentres. Ne commets pas d'imprudence. Tu me diras aussi où en est la tempête.

— Je ne possède pas les compétences d'Anna dans le domaine de la météorologie.

— Je te rassure, moi non plus, en tout cas, pas ici. Je ne sais même pas comment elle arrive à se diriger avec autant d'assurance.

— Elle avait laissé des marques pour retrouver sa cache.

— Ça je le sais bien, mais lesquelles ?

— On a de la chance de l'avoir avec nous.

— Ouais. Je me suis montrée imprudente et imprévoyante sur cette mission.

— Contrairement à ton habitude ?

— Je pensais me cantonner à une mission de reconnaissance, pas à une mission de survie en milieu carcéral, suivie d'une évasion et d'une mission de survie en plein hiver au cœur de la Sibérie.

Shaw jeta un regard par dessus son épaule.

— Si Anna n'avait pas été là. Si cette abrutie n'avait pas pris l'initiative de venir assurer mes arrières, je ne serait jamais sortie de la colonie.

— Elle connaît...

Yulia détourna le regard.

— Gen ? demanda Shaw. Ouais, elle la connaît, rit-elle brièvement. Elle l'a rencontrée deux fois et je peux te dire qu'elle ne l'oubliera jamais. Super Anna mise en échec par deux fois par une gamine de treize ans, je t'assure que ça ne s'oublie pas. Gen s'est souvent targuée d'avoir bénéficié des conseils de son grand-père. Elle voulait devenir espionne quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois. Maintenant, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle a en tête. Mais elle est assez futée pour savoir à l'occasion déjouer l'attention de véritables agents.

— Bon, je vais y aller pendant que je suis encore en forme. Tu m'attaches la cordelette ?

Le sujet Genrika était clos.

 

* * *

 

Élisa fronça les sourcils. Le jeu était très physique. Les joueuses de Montréal chargeaient avec une grande efficacité et les Avalanches se ramassaient dans la rambarde et perdaient le palet presque à chaque fois. Presque. Leur capitaine menait une défense solide sur laquelle se brisait nombres d'attaques. Les changements de joueuses se succédaient. Deux attaquantes avaient été sonnées par l'intervention du goon de Montréal et elles n'étaient pas revenues sur la glace.

Un match de qualification pour la coupe Dodge. Un match important. Gen avait remporté la coupe avec son équipe l'année précédente, elle rêvait d'un doublé dans la catégorie supérieure. Juliette Pomerleau, la grande amie de Gen, n'en rêvait pas moins.

Brown suivait attentivement l'évolution des deux jeunes filles sur la glace. De ses deux élèves. Genrika n'avait pas manqué de mettre à profit les compétences physiques du lieutenant Élisa Brown.

Élisa Foley.

Le soir même de son arrivée, Genrika l'avait littéralement passée à la question.

.

 

Élisa était arrivée en taxi. En fin d'après-midi. Elle avait apprécié l'implantation de la villa, son architecture. Le portail d'entrée était fermée, elle avait sonné. Personne n'avait répondu à son appel, mais le portail s'était ouvert. Genrika vivait seule. Root l'avait peut-être prévenue, ou Athéna dont la jeune fille connaissait l'existence. Le jeune officier avait assuré son sac sur son épaule et elle s'était avancé dans l'allée déneigée. Genrika entretenait bien la maison. Elle découvrit une Wrangler rouge garée devant la porte du garage. Genrika conduisait ? Non, elle avait quinze ans. Elle avait de la visite ? Oui, peut-être.

Brown n'avait pas fini de se poser toutes ses questions que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'une fusée dévala le perron et s'élança sur elle. Brown se baissa instinctivement et reçu l'enfant dans ses bras. Alma la serra contre elle en riant.

— Lissa !

— Ola, Alma.

Nouvelles questions.

Nouvelle apparition.

Brown se releva. Alma s'accrocha à son cou et le jeune officier la souleva dans ses bras. Elle l'installa sur sa hanche. Elle fixa Maria. La jeune Mexicaine souriait, visiblement heureuse et... surprise ? Root ne l'avait pas prévenue de sa venue ?

Alma l'assommait de questions :

— Tu viens d'où ? Tu vas rester longtemps ? Tu connais Gen ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenues ? Tu as vu Sam ? Elle a réussi sa mission ? Tu veux voir Anamaga ?

Maria prit appuis contre le chambranle de la porte. Élisa... Qu'est-ce qui l'amenait ici ? Elle plissa les yeux. Alma harcelait le jeune officier et Maria était curieuse d'entendre ses réponses.

— Je suis allée voir Root à l'hôpital.

Voilà qui avait envoyé Élisa ici.

— Elle m'a demandé de venir ici.

— Pour nous protéger ?

— Oui.

Voilà la raison de sa venue ici.

— Et Sam ?

— Je ne l'ai pas vue.

Élisa ne savait rien à ce sujet.

— Oui, ça me ferait plaisir de voir Anamaga.

— Ça te fait plaisir de me voir aussi ?

— Oui.

Élisa était toujours égale à elle-même. Sa réponse concise était si sincère, son intégrité si indiscutable qu'Alma en rosit de plaisir. Le jeune officier s'avança jusqu'au perron.

— Ola, Maria.

— Ola, Lissa.

— Je ne savais pas...continua Élisa en espagnol.

— Moi, non plus. Mais j'apprécie la surprise, grimaça la jeune Mexicaine.

— C'est une super surprise ! s'écria Alma.

— Ouais, approuva Élisa.

— Tu es en permission ?

— En mission.

— Qui consiste ?

— À veiller sur Jen Edwards et... ben, peut-être sur toi, Alma et Anamaga aussi. Root ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de détails.

Élisa remarqua que Maria avait revêtu une parka, qu'elle portait un bonnet et des bottes fourrées. Alma aussi. Elle lia cette observation à la Wrangler stationnée dehors.

— Vous alliez sortir ?

— Nous allons chercher Gen à son entraînement de hockey. Habituellement, elle ne s'entraîne pas le mercredi, mais son équipe dispute une compétition dimanche. Un peu plus et tu nous ratais.

— Je ne crois pas que ce serait arrivé.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris mon billet.

— Root ?

— Athéna.

Il y avait donc peu de chance pour qu'Élisa eût raté le départ de Maria et fût restée dehors à attendre.

— Tu nous accompagnes ? Alma aime bien voir patiner Gen. C'est à dix minutes d'ici et l'entraînement fini dans trois-quart d'heures.

Élisa ne voyait pas de raison de refuser. Elle ne savait même pas que Genrika jouait au hockey. Établir un premier contact à l'aréna lui semblait propice à mieux connaître la jeune fille. Elle accepta. Maria retourna chercher Anne-Margaret.

— Ouah, s'étonna Brown quand elle vit l'enfant.

— Les petits changent vite en trois mois.

— Ouais.

Maria ferma la maison. Elle installa Anna-Margaret dans son siège auto tandis qu'Alma se bouclait dans le sien. Alma racontait tout ce qu'elle savait sur le hockey à Élisa, elle ne tarissait pas d'éloge et d'admiration sur Genrika. Et son amie Juliette. Et Annabelle, et Mia, et d'autres joueuses encore. Toutes les joueuses vu le nombre de prénoms qu'elle prononça. Anne-Margaret babilla et Alma se détourna d'Élisa pour parler avec l'enfant. Maria démarra.

Dix minutes de trajet en silence. Si on exceptait le verbiage d'Alma. Les deux jeunes femmes savouraient le plaisir qu'elles retiraient de leur présence mutuelle.

Depuis leur périple à Smith Rock, Élisa n'éprouvait que rarement de la gène face à Maria. Elle avait retrouvé auprès d'elle la camaraderie qu'elle avait partagée avec des surfeurs dans sa jeunesse. L'amitié qui l'avait liée à Ryan. Qu'elle avait peur d'avoir perdue. Qui la liait peut-être toujours à lui. Une amitié parfois teintée de tendresse, jamais de passion. Quoique... Élisa avait parfois trouvé Maria beaucoup plus troublante que ne l'avait jamais été Ryan.

Elle était heureuse de la revoir. Vraiment heureuse. Elle en voulait à Root de ne pas l'avoir prévenue et elle la louait de l'avoir envoyée à Montréal. De lui avoir ménagé cette surprise.

À ses côtés, Maria bouillonnait de joie. Et d'une légère inquiétude. Root n'agissait jamais sans arrière-pensée. Pourquoi lui avait-elle envoyé Élisa ? Lui avait-elle envoyé le soldat ou la jeune femme ? L'avait-elle réellement envoyée pour qu'Élisa assurât leur protection, auquel cas quel danger soupçonnait-elle ? Ou bien l'avait-elle envoyée pour que Maria prît soin d'elle. De la jeune femme torturée qui ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'elle était la source de ses angoisses. Que savait Root que ne savait pas Maria ?

.

 

Élisa n'était pas une spécialiste du hockey, mais elle aimait bien ce sport pour l'engagement qu'il demandait. Pour la vitesse des déplacements. Le dynamisme du jeu. Alma lui désigna la joueuse n°8 :

— C'est Gen. Et là, le n°35, c'est Juliette.

Elle continua à lui énumérer le nom des joueuses et leur numéro. Alma connaissait tout le monde. Les filles assises sur le banc des joueuses, lui avaient adressé de grands signes à son arrivée.

Les exercices se succédèrent. Élisa apprécia les directives des entraîneurs et la discipline dont faisaient preuve les joueuses sur la glace.

Genrika avait repéré Alma et Maria peu après qu'elles se fussent assises dans les gradins. Une grande femme les accompagnait. Juliette profita d'un changement d'exercices auquel ne participait pas pour se jeter contre la barrière, saluer Alma et Maria, sa prof d'espagnol hyper intimidante disait-elle à Genrika, et satisfaire sa curiosité. Alma s'adressait à Brown en espagnol, elle l'appelait Lissa, Juliette en conclut que la jeune femme était elle aussi Mexicaine. Elle la trouva aussi très intéressante.

— Elle est pétard* ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle auprès de Genrika.

Parfois, Genrika se demandait si Juliette n'était pas autant attirée par les filles que par les garçons. Elle s'en était ouvert à Juliette, qui avait juré, puis rit à gorge déployée, lui assurant que si un jour, elle devait craquer pour une fille, ce serait pour Genrika.

— T'es blonde, tu seras ma blonde !

Juliette était vraiment débile.

— Tu la connais ? demanda Juliette.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Alma l'appelle Lissa.

Élisa Brown. Genrika tenta de mieux la voir, rata le palet et se fit vertement réprimander par son entraîneur. Bah, Élisa Brown et Maria étaient amies, la jeune femme resterait peut-être quelques jours à Montréal, peut-être même logerait-elle chez elle. Genrika apprendrait ce qui était arrivé à Root. Que Brown voulût ou pas lui donner des détails, Genrika ne lui laisserait pas le choix parce que Root ne s'était pas montrée très prolixe quant à son état de santé et que Genrika s'inquiétait.

.

Root l'avait appelée quelques jours avant Noël, pour lui apprendre qu'elle était blessée, sans gravité, et qu'elle ne serait pas présente pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

— Tu n'étais déjà pas là pour ton anniversaire, s'était rembrunit Genrika contrariée.

— Oh, tu m'avais préparé un cadeau ? C'est trop mignon. Ne le jette pas, Gen. Tu me le donneras plus tard avec mes cadeaux de Noël.

— Je ne t'ai rien acheté, et je n'ai rien préparé, s'était renfrogné Genrika. J'attends que tu rentres.

— Je suis vraiment à l'hôpital, Gen.

— Je m'en fous.

— Et tu n'ouvriras pas mes cadeaux, si tu les trouves au pied du sapin ?

— Y aura pas de sapin.

— Alma sera déçue.

— Tu m'énerves.

— Ça se passe bien avec Maria ?

— Oui.

Maria était... hyper cool. Elle cuisinait très bien, elle n'embêtait pas Genrika, elle avait accepté de donner des cours d'espagnol à Juliette, elle travaillait une grande partie de la journée, elle l'accompagnait partout où Genrika avait envie de se rendre et elle avait de la conversation. Par contre, elle ne jouait pas au jeux-vidéo. Un défaut somme toute mineur, puisqu'elle laissait jouer Genrika autant que celle-ci voulait. En réalité, Maria n'était pas si cool que Genrika le pensait, mais elle possédait une autorité naturelle que ne contestait jamais la jeune fille. Elle se couchait quand Maria le lui disait, arrêtait de jouer à la première injonction, participait sans rechigner aux tâches ménagères, prévenait quand elle s'absentait, téléphonait quand elle était en retard. Maria s'apparentait à la mère parfaite aux yeux de Genrika, elle ne trouvait jamais aucune raison de se heurter à elle, ou de contester ses attentes ou ses dires.

— Et avec Alma ?

— Ça se passe bien, Root. Maria est sympa et j'aime beaucoup Alma. Elle m'apprend l'espagnol.

— Ah.

— Maria a accepté de donner des cours de conversation à Juliette.

Genrika avait ri.

— Je crois que Maria l'impressionne encore plus que Khatareh.

— Parce qu'elle est juge ?

— Entre autres, mais aussi parce qu'elle la trouve canon et qu'elle a fait la une des journaux.

— Juliette est vraiment un cas.

— Mouais.

— Et tes études ?

Elles avaient discuté assez longtemps avant que Genrika ne s'aperçût que Root ne suivait pas très bien la conversation, qu'elle répondait à côté des questions que lui posait Genrika. Ses phrases était devenue hésitantes, elle inter-changeait les mots et restait de longs moments silencieuse.

— Tu es fatiguée ?

— Un peu.

— Je te laisse.

— Mmm.

— Root, prends soin de toi et reviens vite, tu me manques.

— Je te rappellerais, et quand j'aurais droit à un ordinateur, je te contacterai.

— D'accord.

— Fais attention à toi, Gen.

— À bientôt, Root.

.

 

Athéna lui donnait régulièrement des nouvelles de Root, mais Genrika ne savait pas dans quelle mesure l'IA ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Faire parler Athéna s'avérait une entreprise trop ardue sinon impossible. Tandis qu'Élisa Brown... C'était peut-être un officier, un Marines, mais Genrika avait bien parfois réussi à tirer les vers du nez à Shaw. Élisa Brown énéficiait d'une réputation nettement plus souriante que celle de Shaw. Shaw était capitaine, Élisa lieutenant. Ce serait du gâteau. Si Maria Alvarez n'avait pas obtenu les informations qu'elle voulait auprès du lieutenant Brown, c'était simplement parce que la juge n'était pas aussi futée que tout le monde le donnait à entendre.

Les entraîneurs sifflèrent la fin de la séance. Juliette s'empressa de se déshabiller et de filer sous la douche. Genrika lui avait appris que le pétard était lieutenant et qu'elle servait dans les rangs de l'USMC. Qu'elle avait assuré la protection de Maria lors du procès du Chirurgien de la mort. Qu'elle pratiquait le MMA.

Un héros.

Elle s'était enquise de savoir si elle avait reçu des médailles, des blessures, où elle avait été envoyée en mission. Genrika s'était débarrassé de son amie et lui disant qu'elle n'en savait rien, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée avant aujourd'hui et que si elle était si curieuse de connaître son cv qu'elle n'avait qu'à aller la trouver pour le lui demander.

— Elle va vivre avec toi ? demanda encore Juliette à Genrika.

— Pourquoi, tu veux vivre avec elle ? rétorqua Genrika agacée par les questions en rafale de son amie. Elle est un peu vieille pour toi, non ?

Annabelle, qui se douchait avec elles, ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Tu as largué Xavier, Jul ?

— Mais, non ! protesta Juliette. Pourquoi je l'aurais largué ?

— Ben, si tu préfères les filles aux gars...

— Hein ?

— C'est qui la fille un peu vieille avec qui tu veux coucher ?

— Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai aucune intention de coucher avec elle, je ne la connais même pas !

— Je ne vois pas le problème, répliqua Annabelle. Les coups de foudre ça arrive et coucher avec des inconnus n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

— Ouais, ben, parle pour toi, ronchonna Juliette.

— Je suis trop sage pour ça, répondit la capitaine de l'équipe. Mais c'est vrai que tu aimes les filles ?

— Mais non ! protesta Juliette.

— Elle se tâte encore, intervint Genrika trop heureuse de mettre son amie en boite.

— Sous la douche ou dans son lit ? demanda facétieusement une autre fille qui suivait la conversation.

— Jen, sale traîtresse ! l'accusa Juliette.

— Ah, zut ! dit innocemment Genrika comme si elle venait de révéler un grand secret.

Les éclats de rire fusèrent. Et Juliette se retrouva sous le feu de plaisanteries plus ou moins salaces. La jeune fille se défendit vainement. Fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Elle se rinça sous les quolibets de ses camarades, mais au moment de partir, elle se tourna vivement vers Genrika, lui empoigna la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle mima un baiser langoureux et se détacha d'elle avec un grand smac.

— Depuis le temps que j'en avais envie... Darling, susurra Juliette en se fendant d'une moue provocatrice.

Elle tourna les talons et lança d'une voix menaçante :

— La première qui parle de ça à Xavier, je lui casse la gueule !

Les rires redoublèrent et Genrika se retrouva à son tour la cible des plaisanteries qu'avait subit Juliette avant elle.

Elle retrouva son amie suspendue aux lèvres d'Élisa Brown. Elle lui avait demandé dans un anglais curieusement efficient, si c'était vrai qu'elle était soldat, qu'elle appartenait à l'USMC, si elle avait été déployée à l'étranger, quel grade elle avait, quel sport elle pratiquait en plus du MMA. Brown un peu surprise par le sans-gêne de la joueuse, lui appris d'abord qu'elle était officier. Maria se fendit d'un :

— Officier ?

— Sam es un capitan ! s'exclama Alma.

— Sam ? demanda Juliette.

— Si. Sam, confirma Alma le regard brillant d'étoiles.

Juliette pensait déjà à interroger Genrika à propos de ce Sam. Ce capitaine, que, Juliette en était sûre, Jen devait connaître.

Brown avait évité le sujet militaire, parlé du surf, du karaté et des sports qui se pratiquaient au sein de l'armée. Juliette avait bondit à l'évocation du surf. Elle gardait un souvenir inoubliable d'un séjour à Tahiti avec ses parents.

Des joueuses étaient venues se joindre à elle. D'abord pour saluer Alma qui était en passe de devenir la mascotte de l'équipe, ensuite pour écouter Élisa. Sans qu'elle le voulût, le jeune officier évoquait les mers d'azur, le sable blanc, le soleil, la plage, des horizons toujours bleus, des garçons et des filles au physique de rêve. On était au mois de janvier, il faisait moins vingt-deux et les filles aspiraient curieusement à déambuler à demi-nues, les pieds dans l'eau.

— Mais c'est qui ? chuchota Mia, la gardienne de but de l'équipe à l'une de ses camarades.

— Je ne sais pas, une surfeuse pro, je crois ben.

— Mouais, elle en a le physique en tout cas.

Maria s'amusait. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir Élisa interagir avec un aussi grand nombre de personne. Elle avait facilement esquivé les sujets dont elle ne voulait pas parler et orienté l'inénarrable Juliette vers des sujets qu'elle jugeait moins sensibles. Elle savait qu'Élisa n'était pas seulement un soldat, que, bien que réservée, elle savait se montrer chaleureuse et sociable. Elle l'aurait cru mal à l'aise de se retrouver le centre d'attraction d'une dizaine d'adolescentes volubiles. Elle se montrait au contraire affable et répondait aux questions sans montrer d'impatience ou d'irritation.

Des parents pointèrent le nez dans l'aréna, s'étonnant du retard de leurs filles. Il y eu des appels, des cris, et les joueuses prirent rapidement congé. Toutes espéraient revoir la jeune femme.

Juliette resta :

— Mais ça sert à quoi le parcours du combattant ?

— À savoir affronter certaines situations.

— C'est vraiment utile ?

— C'est un bon entraînement.

— Si on est bon au parcours, on est un bon soldat ?

— Disons qu'on possède certaines aptitudes. Il n'y a pas que le parcours qui compte dans les tests physiques. Il faut faire des pompes, des abdos, de la course. Le parcours est assez complet au niveau physique, mais pas entièrement complet. On ne nage pas par exemple. Le parcours est une discipline sportive, il faut le prendre en tant que tel.

— Vous êtes bonne ?

— Oui.

— Il y a des compétitions ?

— Oui.

— Vous en avez disputé ?

— Oui.

— Vous en avez gagné ?

— Oui.

— Et en natation ?

— Tu veux tout savoir, rit Élisa.

— Ouais, vous avez l'air super forte. Alors, en natation ?

— Je suis surfeuse, je me débrouille.

— En compétition ?

— Oui, mais dans le cadre de l'armée, et je suis très pas très forte en piscine.

— Comment ça ?

— Je nage mieux en eaux libres.

— En eaux libres ?

— Dans la mer, les rivières, les fleuves...

Les yeux de Juliette brillaient d'admiration. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un soldat pût être si cool. Les femmes militaires avaient toujours l'air coincé dans les films, déjà qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Elle, elle était cool de cool. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé non plus qu'on faisait autant de sport dans l'armée.

— Et le MMA, vous...

— On rentre ou on dort à l'aréna ? l'interrompit Genrika.

— On rentre, décida Maria en se levant.

Juliette retint Genrika en arrière.

— Elle est super cool. Dis, Jen. C'est qui Sam ?

— Sam ?

— Alma a parlé d'un chum qui s'appelait Sam, un capitaine. Tu le connais ? C'est qui ?

— C'est une femme.

— Ah. Tu la connais, alors ?

— Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Juliette.

Genrika n'avait pas envie de parler. Juliette si. Et durant le trajet en voiture jusqu'à chez elle, elle n'en se priva pas. Dix minutes de bavardage incessant.

Si Élisa avait eu l'intention de poser des questions sur le hockey ou sur la vie de Juliette, elle n'en aurait pas su plus que Juliette ne lui en apprit. En dix minutes top chrono. Même Xavier avait eu le droit à son petit chapitre. Genrika aimait Juliette et il était difficile de résister à sa bonne humeur. Elle se laissa facilement entraîner dans la discussion. Leur saison s'annonçait prometteuse, l'équipe visait la coupe Dodge. Juliette espérait se faire remarquer. Disputer les premières places du classement par points aux meilleures de l'équipe. Poser une option pour la place de capitaine. Annabelle passait en Junior l'année prochaine, la place était à prendre. Juliette n'escomptait pas voler cet honneur et cette responsabilité, seulement s'en montrer digne et la mériter. Genrika soutenait à fond son officieuse candidature. Sans dénigrer Annabelle. Annabelle menait l'équipe avec compétence, elle avait de l'expérience et savait insuffler de la confiance quand le moral des filles flanchait. C'était une bonne capitaine, mais elle partirait, et personne mieux que Juliette ne saurait la remplacer.

En arrivant devant chez elle, Juliette prit un air désespéré.

— Je viens te faire réviser demain soir ? lui demanda Genrika.

— J'ai des exam's la semaine prochaine.

— …

Maria se retourna.

— Si tu veux aller dormir chez Juliette samedi soir, tu peux, Gen.

Regard déçu de Juliette. Genrika prit pitié de son amie. Elle bénéficiait de trois nuits et deux jours pour passer à la question l'officier que Juliette trouvait  _si cool_.

— Juliette pourrait venir à la maison. On aura plus de temps et on sera plus tranquille que chez elle.

— Si ses parents sont d'accord, fit Maria.

— Ils seront d'accord, ils seront d'accord. Ils sont toujours d'accord pour que je vienne dormir chez Jen en fin de semaine.

.

 

Après avoir reçu confirmation d'un adulte oublia-t-elle de préciser.

Les époux Pomerleau se méfiaient de leur fille aînée.

Avec raison.

Juliette avait essayé de circonvenir Genrika. D'obtenir la protection de Khatareh.

— Juliette ! s'était indigné Genrika. Tu crois que Khatareh va protéger tes amours secrètes ?

— Elles ne sont pas secrètes.

— Tes amours adultères. On parle de Khatareh, Juliette.

Genrika n'était pas très juste envers l'universitaire qui n'était aussi conservatrice que Genrika le laissait entendre et qui aurait certainement sévèrement protesté qu'on lui prêta la morale puritaine des gardiens de la révolution. Mais Khatareh avait cinquante deux ans, elle était professeur à l'université et d'origine iranienne, l'argument porta. Juliette était restée coite et n'avait pas insisté. Quand, un peu plus tard, elle avait demandé la protection de Maria, Genrika s'était esclaffée. Juliette ne doutait vraiment de rien.

— Maria Alvarez est juge, Juliette.

— Mais elle n'exerce plus, avait candidement rétorqué la jeune fille.

— Je n'en serais pas si sûre que toi. Demande-lui de te couvrir si tu veux, et bon courage pour la leçon de droit qui suivra, avait abruptement conclu Genrika.

Alma était un parangon de vertu et elle égrainait à chaque faute, dictons, proverbes et conseils moraux ou philosophiques. Le plus énervant était qu'elle faisait preuve d'une sagesse à toute épreuve. Et d'une grande maturité. Genrika se sentait parfois stupide et surtout complètement immature quand Alma lui sortait une de ses grandes vérités. À quinze ans, face à une gamine de cinq ans. Une gamine adorable, innocente et sage comme l'étaient les anciens. Ceux des contes et légendes.

Juliette ne cherchait donc plus à obtenir de faux-alibis auprès de Genrika, ce qui n'empêchait pas les parents de la jeune fille de téléphoner pour avoir confirmation des invitations que lançait Genrika à leur fille aînée. Ils refusaient d'ailleurs de laisser partir Juliette les soirs où Genrika se trouvait seule chez elle, mais en contre-partie, ils ne manquaient pas ces soirs-là de proposer à Genrika de venir dormir chez eux et de venir la chercher chez elle.

.

 

— Bien, buenas noches, Juliette.

— Buenas noches, répondit Juliette.

Le froid s'engouffra dans l'habitacle quand elle descendit de voiture. Elle se retourna vers Genrika.

— Merci, Jen. T'es une super chum, lui souffla-t-elle avant de claquer la portière.

Elle secoua la main, récupéra son sac à l'arrière de la Wrangler et s'éloigna en courant.

— Elle est sympa, déclara Brown tandis que Maria démarrait.

— Pas moi ? demanda Genrika.

— Euh, si... répondit Brown un peu surprise par l'attaque inattendue.

— Gen est très gentille, déclara sentencieusement Alma.

Et ça ne va durer, pensa Maria.

Élisa comptabilisait nombres de sujets qui fâchent. Elle avait passé quinze jours de vacances avec Sameen. Des vacances dont Genrika connaissait le détail sur le bout des doigts. Alma n'avait pas manqué de lui en parler et Genrika avait profité de l'enthousiasme que manifestait la petite fille pour lui poser des questions auxquelles Alma avait répondu de bon cœur et avec force détails. Brown, dans ses récits, apparaissait comme un mentor et une amie de Sameen. Une personne envers qui Sameen éprouvait une confiance absolue. Une personne qui riait avec Sameen. Qui plaisantait avec Sameen. Qui jouait avec Sameen. Et si comme cela ne suffisait pas, Root avait abandonné Genrika pour aller sauver Élisa — de quoi ? Cela Genrika n'avait jamais voulut le dire à Maria — au Niger. Root n'était pas rentrée depuis. Root avait été blessée. Élisa l'avait vu à l'hôpital. Donc, Root avait été blessée au Niger alors qu'elle se trouvait avec Élisa. Athéna n'avait rien voulu raconter et Genrika lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait de lui avoir envoyé Maria, de lui donner des nouvelles de Root au compte goutte, de ne pas lui avoir annoncé le retour de Shaw, de ne pas lui dire où étais la jeune femme, et certainement, maintenant de lui imposer — Genrika se moquerait de savoir que c'était Root et non Athéna qui lui avait envoyé le lieutenant Brown à Laval — Élisa Brown à domicile.

Genrika n'avait rien obtenu de Maria. Elle avait tenté de la manipuler et de lui soutirer des informations que Maria estimait ne pas avoir à lui donner.

Maria était juge. On ne la manipulait pas. Un grand nombre d'adolescents s'étaient assis sur une chaise dans son bureau, face à elle. Des adolescents qui l'avaient toujours sous-estimés parce qu'elle était jeune, élégante, jolie, mince et, par dessus tout, parce qu'elle appartenait à ce qu'ils pensaient être le sexe faible. Que l'adolescent ait été une garçon ou une fille ne changeait rien. Ils avaient joué au durs, avaient menti, l'avaient prise de haut et s'étaient tous fracassé les dents sur elle. Exception faîte pour les mutiques. Genrika était maligne, elle avait tenté de la manipuler. Elle s'était heurtée à un mur. Et à beaucoup plus forte qu'elle. Une personne aussi peu manipulable que l'était Root. Elle avait donc abandonné la mère pour se consacrer à la fille. Bavarde et innocente. Utile, mais ignorant les enjeux et les liens qui unissaient les adultes entre eux.

Élisa allait passer à la moulinette.

Mais Maria prévoyait que Genrika allait essuyer une nouvelle déconvenue. Le jeune officier ne dirait rien. Ou pas grand-chose. Elle ne dévoilerait aucun secret. Elle serait honnête. Genrika la détesterait peut-être. Pour son honnêteté. Elle l'aimerait peut-être aussi. Pour la même raison et parce que Maria avait du mal à imaginer qu'on pût détester Élisa Brown.

Mais tout d'abord...

Maria apporta son aide à la jeune fille. Son plaisir et sa joie de retrouver Élisa avait laissé place à d'autres sentiments, beaucoup moins agréables.

Habituellement, Genrika partait se coucher en rentrant de son entraînement. Pas ce soir-là. Maria prépara une tisane, coucha Alma et Anne-Margaret et invita Élisa et Genrika à veiller avec elle. Genrika lui jeta un regard perplexe.

— Ne crois-tu pas que le lieutenant Brown, nous doivent quelques explications, Gen ? Enfin, quand je dis le lieutenant Brown... Tu es toujours lieutenant, Lissa ?

— Euh, hésita Élisa décontenancée par le ton coupante qu'avait adopté Maria.

— Tu as rétrogradé ?

— Non, je suis toujours premier-lieutenant.

— Pourquoi cette hésitation, alors ?

Rien n'échappait jamais à Maria.

— J'ai été promu capitaine, mais cela ne sera effectif qu'après avoir validé un stage.

— Tu m'en diras tant ! rétorqua narquoisement Maria. Donc, tes hommes t'appellent toujours lieutenant ?

— Oui.

— Lieutenant comment ?

Brown pâlit.

— Lieutenant Foley, souffla-t-elle.

— Assieds-toi.

— Maria...

— Assieds-toi, Élisa.

Le jeune officier se rembrunit. Elle avait toujours échappé à cette situation. Elle s'était moquée d'elle quand le capitaine Shaw s'était fait alpaguer par la juge, et elle s'était félicité de ne s'être jamais attiré les foudres de cette dernière. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Genrika et elle se détendit soudain. Maria n'aborderait jamais des sujets sensibles devant la jeune fille. Alors pourquoi, Maria l'avait-elle si sévèrement entreprise ?

De quoi pouvait-elle parler devant Genrika ? De Root et du capitaine Shaw ? Maria en savait autant qu'elle sinon plus sur le capitaine, quant à Root, celle-ci l'avait accompagnée lors d'une mission officielle. Une mission dont Élisa assurait le commandement. En tant qu'officier de l'USMC, Élisa savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle se détendit dans son fauteuil. Maria le remarqua et son regard se durcit.

— Élisa, Gen a des questions à te poser et tu vas lui répondre. Honnêtement.

Le jeune officier hocha la tête.

— Tu as carte libre, Gen.

— Je veux savoir tout ce que vous savez sur Shaw.

Genrika n'apprit rien de nouveau. Elle s'assombrit au fur et à mesure de la conversation, posa des questions auxquelles répondit volontiers Élisa si elle en connaissait les réponses. Elle affirma ne pas savoir où se trouvait Shaw, ni ce qu'elle avait eu l'intention de faire. Elle garda pour elle, la possibilité que Maria possédât la réponse à cette question, parce que si une personne le savait, c'était bien la jeune Mexicaine. Élisa soupçonnait Maria d'avoir arraché cette confidence au capitaine. Shaw lui avait laissé sa fille, si Maria avait décidé de savoir quelle mission le capitaine projetait, Shaw ne lui aurait pas résisté. Elle n'aurait pas pu. Pas si Maria avait mis la garde d'Anne-Margaret dans la balance. Sa garde ou autre chose. Leur amitié peut-être.

Maria devait exceller à passer des accords avec les avocats et les criminels quand elle était juge.

— Elle a contacté Root ? demanda Genrika.

— Non.

La colère envahit les traits de Genrika.

— Mais Root sait qu'elle est rentrée, ajouta Brown pour calmer les ardeurs de la jeune fille.

La fureur remplaça la colère.

— Root, quelle espèce de... Elle m'avait promis de...

— C'est moi qui lui ai appris que Shaw était rentrée, la coupa précipitamment Élisa. Je croyais que le capitaine l'avait contactée, Root ne savait rien avant hier après-midi..

— Tu lui as parlé d'Anne-Margaret ? demanda Maria.

— Oui.

— Comment a-t-elle réagi ?

— Elle a eu l'air euh... surprise.

— Tu m'étonnes, cracha Genrika.

— Mais elle était contente de savoir que le capitaine allait bien.

— Elle est complètement débile, grommela Genrika. Si j'étais elle, je haïrais, Sameen. Et je lui tordrais le cou dès qu'elle oserait se pointer devant moi.

Maria dissimula un sourire. Si Genrika était Root ? Mais justement. Elle n'était pas Root. Genrika ne haïrait jamais Sameen et elle ne lui tordrait jamais le cou. Tout comme Root d'ailleurs.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui raconté, Lissa ?

— Ben, tout. Tout ce que nous avons fait aux Seychelles.

— Mmm.

— Mais toi, tu ne lui as rien raconté, dit Brown à Maria. Pourquoi ?

— Je me doutais que Sameen ne l'avait pas contactée.

— Comment le saviez-vous ? voulut savoir Genrika.

Maria dévisagea un instant Genrika. Pesant le pour et le contre. Elle opta pour la vérité.

— Sameen n'a jamais parlé d'elle durant les quinze jours qu'elle a passé avec nous.

Genrika se renfrogna encore un peu plus. Shaw... Pourquoi n'était-elle pas comme Maria Alvarez ? Pourquoi ne faisait-elle pas un minimum d'effort ? Root était bizarre, mais si Genrika lui expliquait clairement ce qu'elle attendait d'elle, la jeune femme se pliait volontiers à ses désirs et à ses besoins. Elle se morigéna. Elle ne se montrait pas juste avec Root.

Root n'était pas une handicapée affective. Un mur opaque. Elle était tendre et attentionnée. Un peu, allumée, peut-être, souvent distraite quand elle travaillait sur ses programmes, qu'elle conversait avec Athéna ou qu'elle pensait à Shaw, mais présente. Root était présente. Même à l'autre bout du monde, elle s'arrangeait pour être présente, pour contacter Genrika, pour lui corriger des devoirs, pour converser avec elle en russe.

— Tu n'as rien dit à Root non plus, Gen, lui fit très justement remarquer Maria.

— Je suis en colère et je me voyais mal lui annoncer que Shaw s'amusait comme une petite folle avec sa fille, Alma et vous deux, sur une île paradisiaque alors qu'elle attend son retour depuis deux ans. Si encore elle était là, mais en plus elle est coincée dans un lit d'hôpital. Ca ne l'aurait pas vraiment aidé à se rétablir de savoir que Shaw n'en avait rien à foutre d'elle.

— Tu exagères peut-être un peu.

Genrika haussa les épaules. Elle n'exagérait rien du tout. Elle n'énonçait que des vérités.

— Et Root ? demanda-t-elle puisqu'elle n'apprendrait rien sur Shaw. Comment va-t-elle ? Elle était avec vous quand elle a été blessée ? C'est grave ?

— Elle va bien. Et oui, elle était avec moi et elle a été sérieusement touchée.

— Elle est partie pour vous, l'accusa Genrika.

Élisa baissa la tête et souffla qu'elle le savait. Maria fronça les sourcils. Genrika et Élisa partageaient une information qu'elle ne possédait pas.

— Pourquoi ? s'informa-t-elle auprès du jeune lieutenant. Tu étais en danger, Lissa ?

— Non.

— Oh si vous l'étiez, la contre-dit Genrika. Je vous ai vue dans votre bureau quand vous vous avez ouvert votre courrier.

Élisa se décomposa.

— C'est vous qui l'avez blessée ? demanda Genrika. Vous vous êtes battues ? Vous avez refusé son aide ?

— Non, se récria vivement Brown. Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Root. Je suis partie en mission et elle s'est joint à moi.

— Les djihadistes ?

Comment Genrika était-elle au courant ? Les journaux ?

— Le sergent Carlson a parlé d'une opération djihadiste, continua Genrika. Ils avaient été repérés par Athéna et c'est elle qui vous a envoyé les analyses et les prises de vues satellites. Mais votre décision de les arrêter et de renoncer à vous tirer une balle dans la tête n'a pas suffi à rassurer Root. Elle est partie juste après. Que s'est-il passé ?

Maria s'accrocha aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Élisa avait voulu se suicider ? Les yeux fixés au sol, Élisa ne remarqua pas la réaction de Maria et donna les explications qu'elle attendait à Genrika, refusant de penser que Maria eût entendu les déclarations de la jeune fille :

— L'information s'est révélée exacte. Root a rejoint Oualam avec Jack Muller et John Reese, John Vince, dit-elle à l'intention de Maria.

Brown raconta ensuite l'opération dans les grandes lignes. L'engagement de Root comme franc-tireur. Genrika voulut connaître l'identité qu'elle avait endossé. Elle sourit quand elle sut qu'elle s'était attribué le grade de capitaine. S'étonna quand Brown lui révéla que la jeune femme avait déjà opéré sous ce grade et cette identité. Brown se rembrunit à cette évocation et enchaîna par la course-poursuite dans le désert.

— John m'a ensuite appris qu'elle avait été blessée lors de la première phase de l'opération. Elle aurait dû être évacuée avec les hommes touchés à ce moment-là. Je ne savais pas, je n'ai pas vu. J'avais des hommes à terre, un autre avait été pris en otage, les djihadistes étaient en fuite et j'ai été distraite. J'aurais dû le voir.

— Lissa, tu as manqué à ton devoir d'officier ?

Maria savait combien les hommes et les femmes de l'USMC se vantaient de ne jamais abandonner l'un des leurs sur le terrain. Combien les officiers mettaient un point d'honneur à ne jamais contrevenir à ce qu'ils considéraient comme une règle inviolable : être toujours là pour leurs hommes.

Les attaques de Gernrika, sa colère, mais aussi son inquiétude qu'Élisa avait sans peine devinée, mettait l'officier devant ses responsabilités, face à ses manquements.

— J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir.

— Parce que tu étais responsable ?

— Oui.

— Root était ta supérieure hiérarchique.

— J'étais l'officier-commandant, elle était sous mes ordres.

— Sous tes ordres ?! rit amèrement Maria. Lissa, tu crois vraiment que Root peut, réellement, se trouver sous tes ordres ou sous les ordres de qui que soit ?

— …

— Root n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête, confirma Genrika.

— Mais...

— Quel était son rôle dans ton opération ?

— Je lui avais donné carte-blanche comme franc-tireur.

— Oui, en gros, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, en conclut Maria.

— …

— Elle fait toujours ce qu'elle veut, grommela Genrika.

— Oui, mais...

— Raconte-nous la suite.

Une fois encore Élisa raconta ce qu'il y avait à raconter. Elle se montra moins prolixe que quand elle avait raconté avec Shaw leur combat de MMA deux ans et demi auparavant. Elle ne pouvait pas tout raconter. L'opération de contre-terrorisme avait engagé des forces étrangères, mais Maria ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Élisa, malgré son discours clair et détaillé, ne racontait pas tout. La jeune Mexicaine ne posa pas une question, ne demanda aucune précision.

Genrika profita à fond de la volonté qu'avait Élisa de bien faire, de la rassurer, de donner une bonne image de Root. Sans exagérer, sans mentir.

— Vous l'aimez bien, déclara la jeune fille quand Élisa eut fini son récit.

— Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Plusieurs fois. Je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre la pareille et puis, c'est vraiment une combattante hors pair.

— Mais pas un bon soldat ? grimaça Genrika.

— Non, elle n'a aucun sens de la discipline.

La colère de Genrika était tombée, le lieutenant Brown s'était montré honnête. Elle ne lui avait rien appris sur Shaw parce qu'elle ne savait rien, mais elle lui avait raconté tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui raconter sur Root. Quand elle s'était inquiétée de son état de santé, Brown ne lui avait pas menti, mais elle avait aussi assuré que la vie de Root ne se trouvait plus en danger et qu'elle reviendrait bientôt. En pleine forme. Le docteur Chakwass ne la laisserait sortir que quand Root serait prête à reprendre un entraînement de Marines basique.

Genrika avait ouvert un dossier sur Élisa Brown. Il contenait trois pages de maigres notes. La jeune fille avait rassemblé très peu d'informations à propos de l'officier. Ses recherches sur la toile n'avaient presque rien donné. Le lieutenant était enregistrée sur les bases de données militaires, elle apparaissait dans les organigrammes de l'USMC, on retrouvait son nom dans celui des récipiendaires de diverses décorations militaires. À cette occasion Genrika avait découvert que Brown n'avait rien à envier à Shaw. En douze ans, l'officier avait récolté un nombre impressionnant de citations pour conduite, exemplaire, courageuse, sinon héroïque face à l'ennemi. Elle avait déniché un article publié au début du mois de septembre dernier sur une mission en Afrique, mais il n'avait rien apporté de nouveau sur l'officier, seulement confirmé son courage et sa valeur.

Ses douze ans de service à l'USMC tenaient sur une page.

Genrika avait ensuite récolté quelques photos, plutôt sympa, qu'elle avait trouvées dans les archives municipales de Butler Beach ou sur des sites de surf. Peu de textes. Genrika n'en avait pas besoin pour déduire d'après les photos qu'Élisa Brown était une sportive accomplie, qu'elle était réservée, simple et modeste. Elle arborait un corps dont rêvait les filles rondelettes et les garçons aux formes flasques, elle portait des tenues adaptées et pratiques, elle ne se maquillait pas et elle souriait franchement à l'objectif, elle ne jouait pas avec lui.

Genrika avait épluché les archives de la Saint Joseph Academy où avait été scolarisé Élisa Brown au lycée. Ce qu'elle y avait trouvé dressait d'elle le portrait d'une élève studieuse et sportive, particulièrement douée en mathématiques, en littérature anglaise, en espagnol, en histoire-géographie, en natation et en cross. Par contre, elle n'avait pas semblé s'investir dans les différents clubs de son lycée. Peut-être avait-elle préféré se consacrer au surf plutôt que de perdre son temps dans des clubs de théâtre, de musique ou même au sein du Alfa Mu Tetha auquel lui donnait le droit d'accès ses résultats en mathématiques.

L'onglet Butler Beach ne contenait lui aussi-aussi qu'une page. Et encore parce que Genrika y avait ajouté des fiches sur les parents et le frère d'Élisa Brown. Ethan. Un garçon plutôt sexy et bien plus jeune que sa sœur. La dernière page contenait des compte-rendus. Une synthèse de ce que Genrika avait pu apprendre de l'officier à travers les discours de Shaw, de Root, de Maria et, enfin et surtout, d'Alma. Shaw avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait bien, Root n'avait pas dit grand chose d'autre. Maria ne s'était jamais étendue sur le sujet. Genrika avait noté leurs deux noms côte à côte. Elle les avait enserrés dans une grande ellipse et dessiné par-dessus un immense point d'interrogation.

Alma adorait Élisa Brown. Autant qu'elle aimait Shaw. Mais elle n'en parlait pas de la même façon. L'absence de Shaw, ses départs et son silence ne l'attristaient pas. Pour Alma, Shaw avait des missions à accomplir, elle venait, elle repartait. Ce qui était important aux yeux de l'enfant, c'était que Shaw l'aimait, que Shaw aimait sa mère et que la réciproque était aussi vrai. Genrika ne comprenait pas trop quel genre de relation Shaw pouvait entretenir avec Maria. Elle ne les avait jamais vues ensemble. Alma évoquait Shaw comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de sa famille. Comme si elle en ferait toujours partie. Genrika enviait parfois son assurance. Qu'elle jugeait naïve quand elle était d'humeur chagrine. Elle eût aimé partager le sentiment de sécurité affective qu'éprouvait Alma à l'encontre de Shaw, mais Genrika redoutait que Shaw ne revînt jamais. Qu'elle ne l'aimât pas assez pour cela. Qu'elle se débarrassât de son encombrante présence.

Aux yeux de la loi, Shaw était sa mère biologique. Genrika s'était amusée de sa contrariété quand elle l'avait appris, de la situation. La fille de Shaw. Un beau mensonge. En lieu et place d'un passeport au nom de Jen Edwards, Root eût mieux fait de lui donner un passeport au nom de Jen Cormier. Parce que Root avait occupé le vide survenu à la disparition de Shaw. Parce qu'elle avait pris auprès de Genrika la place que la jeune fille aurait voulu que Shaw tînt ses côtés. Que Genrika espérait parfois encore qu'elle tînt. Avec Root. Qu'elle pût compter aussi bien sur l'une que l'autre, parce que si Genrika avait bien adopté Root, elle n'avait pas encore renoncé à Shaw. Root n'était pas Shaw. Elle les voulait toutes les deux.

Genrika pleurait parfois dans le secret de ses nuits. Quand Shaw manquait à Root et que celle-ci, habituellement si rayonnante, s'enfonçait dans un silence morose, qu'elle se montrait distraite et que des larmes montait lentement. Des larmes contre lesquelles elle ne luttait pas. Root laissait alors déborder sa peine sans arrêter de lire, de coder, de passer l'aspirateur ou simplement, de regarder dans le vide, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées devant elle. Sans chercher à les cacher à la jeune fille.

Ces jours-là, Genrika n'avait plus personne pour entretenir son espoir.

Elle pleurait alors son amour irrationnel. Leur amour irrationnel. Parce qu'elle aimait Shaw, qu'elle désespérait de la revoir un jour et d'obtenir d'elle un peu d'attention, d'amour, de tendresse, comme savait lui en donner Root. Elle repensait aux rares moments où Shaw s'était montrée plus accessible. Quand elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, quand Genrika l'avait embrassée, quand elles avaient parlé, que Genrika s'était confié à elle et que Shaw l'avait écoutée. Vraiment écouté. Sans souffler d'exaspération ou arborer une mine hostile qui exprimait son ennui profond. Quand elle l'avait entraînée au cross ou à nager, qu'elle lui avait appris à tirer à l'arc, donné des cours d'art martiaux. Les pleurs de Genrika redoublaient quand elle s'enfonçait ainsi dans ses souvenirs. Elle doutait de leur réalité.

Root l'avait parfois entendue, elle avait frappé à sa porte, et Genrika avait à chaque fois accepté qu'elle entrât. Elle lui refusait l'accès de sa chambre quand elle était en colère, pas quand elle était triste, pas quand elle pouvait partager sa tristesse et ses angoisses avec elle. Root comprenait et Genrika n'éprouvait aucune honte à pleurer sur elle. Root s'allongeait sur son lit, le dos calé par des coussins, Genrika venait se lover sur son épaule. Root lui caressait gentiment la tête ou l'épaule jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calmât. Elle l'encourageait à lui confier sa peine. Parfois, elles parlaient de Shaw, avec tendresse et puis Root racontait des anecdotes hilarantes, rappelait à Genrika des attitudes ou des réactions qu'elles jugeaient toutes les deux ridicules ou attendrissantes — un comble quand on parlait de Shaw — les larmes de Genrika refluaient. Root lui assurait que Shaw reviendrait. Genrika aimait alors à la croire. Alma ne partageait pas ses peurs et ses interrogations. L'amour de Shaw lui était acquis. Jamais elle ne le remettrait en question. Shaw pouvait partir, ne pas donner de nouvelles pendant des mois, Alma ne s'en souciait pas. Elle reviendrait.

Élisa aussi reviendrait. Peut-être. La petite fille n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le jeune officier avait pu se marier. À comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas invitée à son mariage. Pourquoi, elle n'y avait pas invité sa mère. Les réponses que lui avait apportées Maria ne l'avaient pas convaincue, parce que, si Élisa n'aimait pas son mari, elle ne comprenait alors pas pourquoi elle ne le quittait pas.

Genrika avait sondé Maria. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Maria s'était montrée aussi retorse que l'était Root. Genrika avait très appris que la mère d'Alma contrôlait strictement sa parole et ses émotions. Genrika n'obtint d'elle que ce que Maria Alvarez avait bien voulu qu'elle obtînt. C'est-à-dire presque rien. Elle avait succinctement parlé de Shaw et plus succinctement encore de l'ex-lieutenant de Marines qu'était Élisa Brown. Alma s'était révélé sa meilleure source d'information, aussi bien sur Shaw, que sur Élisa Brown. Et de conversation en conversation, l'enfant avait exprimé plus ou moins consciemment qu'elle eût aimé qu'Élisa Brown vécût avec elle. À temps plein. Une donnée restait cependant sans réponse. Les sentiments qu'éprouvait Maria Alvarez envers Élisa Brown. Et de la même manière, les sentiments qu'éprouvait Élisa Brown pour Maria Alvarez. Les photos envoyées à Élisa Brown au Niger laissait à penser qu'elles étaient amantes. Laissait à penser seulement. Genrika n'avait pas vu les photos, et Root avait plutôt infirmé que confirmé l'information.

Genrika jeta alternativement un regard aux deux jeunes femmes.

Complicité. Amitié. Respect.

Des sentiments évidents même après seulement quelques heures passées en leur compagnie. Plus ? Genrika avait beau les observer, rien ne l'indiquait.

— Root va bien, Gen, lui assura Élisa Brown. Je pense qu'elle sera là dans deux ou trois semaines.

— Alma va être ravie, fit Maria en souriant en coin.

— De quoi, demanda naïvement Élisa.

— Elle rêve toujours de vivre avec toi, fit malicieusement Maria.

Élisa se fendit d'un sourire mi-complice, mi-embarrassé.

— Que veux-tu ? souffla Maria d'un air faussement dépitée. Tu nages comme une naïade, tes sculptures frisent la magie noire à force de naturalisme, tu es une encyclopédie vivante de la mer, tu acceptes toujours de la porter ou de lui lire des histoires quand elle te le demande, tu réponds à la plupart de ses questions, aussi patiemment, sinon plus que moi, elle t'associe à Sameen, son héroïne préférée, et elle est persuadé qu'en ta compagnie, rien ne peut jamais nous arriver ni à moi ni à elle. Comment te résister ?

— Une place à tes côtés qu'elle n'aurait pas non plus refusée à Alexeï Borkoof, tempéra Élisa.

— L'homme-ours ? s'amusa Maria. Il ne nous a jamais dit quel animal totem tu pouvais avoir. Peut-être cela aurait-il fait la différence.

— Peut-être.

— Ou pas. Alma sait que nous nous entendons bien.

— Heureusement. Tu as dû me supporter collée à tes basques pendant des mois.

— Heureusement que tu étais là, Lissa.

Oh ! Genrika se redressa légèrement sur son fauteuil.

— Toi et les autres, ajouta Maria. Heureusement que vous étiez là.

Genrika retomba dans son fauteuil.

— Gen, l'apostropha Maria. Tu as encore des questions à poser au lieutenant Brown ?

— …

— L'interrogatoire est fini ?

Genrika hocha la tête.

— Bien, il est alors peut-être temps d'aller te coucher.

— Et pour... euh, le lieutenant Brown, où va-t-elle s'installer ?

— Au sous-sol ? proposa Maria.

Genrika approuva. Elle remercia Brown, lui assura être la bienvenue et souhaita une bonne nuit aux deux jeunes femmes.

Elle se coucha en pensant à Root. Celle-ci s'inquiétait. Genrika s'en réjouissait. Elle devait la présence de Maria à Athéna, mais celle d'Élisa Brown à Root. Un choix réfléchi. Élisa correspondait exactement au genre de filles qu'aimait Genrika. Par certains côtés, elle ressemblait à Juliette ou à Annabelle. En plus mature et en beaucoup plus réservée. Élisa Brown promettait d'être un excellent sujet d'étude.

.

Dans le salon, Maria dévisageait attentivement Brown. Le jeune officier bougeait inconfortablement sur son siège. Elle aimait entretenir des relations simples et franches. Exactement le genre de relations qu'elle partageait avec Maria depuis leur escapade à Smith Rock. Une relation qui s'était nouée bien avant qu'elles ne tombassent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, qui avait perduré ensuite, sans nuages et sans querelles.

Mais là...

Si Maria avait ouvertement manifesté sa joie de la revoir, elle l'avait ensuite agressée au retour de l'aréna. Exprimé une colère que Brown avait pris comme une gifle. Un reproche. Des reproches. Qui tous se rapportaient au seul sujet qu'Élisa n'avait jamais abordé avec Maria.

Son mariage.

Même loin d'elle, Jonathan pesait sur sa vie. Il brouillait ses relations avec l'une des personnes qui lui était la plus chère au monde.

Maria fulminait. L'attitude de Brown la blessait profondément. Ses secrets.

Et les marques qu'elle avait remarqué à ses poignets.

Des marques qu'Élisa n'avait certainement pas récoltées en prison. Elle doutait que l'USMC torturât ses propres officiers et ses héros de guerre. Maria gardait un très bon souvenir de ses ébats amoureux en compagnie du jeune lieutenant Une amante comme les appréciait Maria depuis qu'elle avait renoncé à se punir à travers des ébats sexuels auto-destructeurs. Attentionnée, saine et douce, Élisa était aussi résistante, et apte au plaisir. Une amante sympathique et agréable. Hautement satisfaisante. Qui n'avait manifesté ni penchants sado-masochiste ni tendances à trouver son plaisir dans la soumission ou la domination de son partenaire.

Elles avaient fait l'amour en pleine nature ou sous la tente, des lieux qui prêtaient peu au jeu, c'était vrai. S'amuser au dépens d'un amant attaché dont on avait bandé les yeux, n'avait rien de pervers. La pratique pouvait même s'avérer joyeusement excitante. Maria évitait cependant ce type de jeux parce qu'ils lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs. De très mauvais souvenirs qui remontaient à la fac et plus encore à son enlèvement. À ses enlèvements.

Alors ces marques qu'arborait Élisa ? Ces marques qu'elle cachait machinalement en tirant sur les manches de sa chemise. Des manches que, contrairement à son habitude, elle n'avait pas roulées pas sur ses avant-bras. Ces marques étaient-elles l'empreinte un peu honteuse qu'aurait laissée sur sa peau un jeu sensuel et excitant ? Ou bien était-elle la manifestation de tout autre chose ? Les liens avaient profondément mordu la chair sur ses poignets du jeune lieutenant, et Élisa, Maria le savait parfaitement, avait été profondément traumatisée par sa détention dans les geôles de Samaritain. De telles pratiques ne pouvaient être anodines pour le jeune officier. Mais peut-être, son mari l'avait-elle persuadée de se plier à ses fantasmes, Élisa l'avait peut-être accepté de bon cœur.

Par amour.

Non.

Maria secoua la tête. L'idée lui déplaisait. Elle y voyait trop la répétition de sa propre histoire. Imaginer Élisa partager sa dégradante expérience la hérissait. La révulsait. Physiquement et moralement.

Maria avait accepté d'être attachée après sa détention et la mort de son oncle, elle y avait même aspiré, et elle avait subi bien pire. Jusqu'à en vomir de dégoût. Sans un recours abusif à alcool, à la drogue, elle n'aurait pas pu.

Élisa ne pouvait pas vivre maintenant ce que Maria avait vécu quinze ans auparavant. Pas elle. Maria ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

— Tu m'en veux ? dit à coup Brown incapable de soutenir le regard contrarié de Maria.

— De quoi ?

— …

— Je t'en veux pourquoi, Lissa ? Tu as peur que je t'en veuille pourquoi ?

— Je... Je ne sais pas, Maria. Tu es en colère alors...

— Non.

La jeune femme se leva. Elle se planta devant Brown, l'observa un instant et s'assit à cheval sur ses genoux.

— Maria... souffla Brown sans oser croiser son regard.

Maria lui plaça un index sous le menton et lui releva la tête.

— Tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire, Lissa.

— ...

— D'abord, est-ce que Root t'a envoyée pour nous garder d'un danger précis ?

— Non, elle s'inquiète seulement, se rasséréna Brown.

— Tu es un soldat.

— Je suis là au cas où.

— Quelle est la menace ?

— Samaritain.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'enverrait des renforts si nous courions un réel danger.

— Et tu as pu partir comme ça ?

— J'ai trois semaines de permission.

— Et tes parents ?

— Ils ont l'habitude, j'irai les voir plus tard.

— Et ton mari ?

— Root lui a fait parvenir la copie certifiée mon ordre de mission.

Maria leva un sourcil.

— Un ordre de mission ?

— Oui. Un ordre de mission officiel.

— Un mensonge.

— Non, se récria Brown.

— Non ?

La proximité de Maria troublait le jeune officier. Les doigts qui maintenaient son menton. Ses questions.

— C'est une mission, Maria, lui expliqua Brown. Tout ce qui concerne Root, le capitaine Shaw ou Samaritain, ce sont des missions. Toi aussi.

Maria se mordit un coin de la lèvre. Elle bascula imperceptiblement le bassin. Elle inspira un peu plus profondément. L'odeur qui se dégageait de l'officier lui remplit les narines. Elle lâcha son menton et enfonça ses mains dans ses cheveux courts. Ses cheveux en bataille qui lui donnait un air si juvénile, si séduisant. Ses yeux dont elle s'amusait toujours à détailler les éclats verts, toujours différents selon l'humeur d'Élisa ou l'éclairage ambiant. Elle aspira soudain à l'embrasser, à déboutonner sa chemise, à toucher sa peau. À la parcourir de ses lèvres. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'asseoir sur elle. Chercher à la séduire. À la provoquer.

Brown regardait, horrifiée, le désir prendre possession de la jeune Mexicaine. Se transmettre à son propre corps. Elle ne pouvait pas. Maria se pencha et posa les lèvres sur les siennes. Gentiment. Brièvement. Tendrement.

Brown se tendit. Résista à la tentation de refermer les bras sur elle, de l'attirer contre elle, de l'embrasser. Elle répondit cependant au baiser. Maria se redressa et la libéra.

Brown avait les deux poings si serrés dans les coussins du canapé que ses mains en blanchissaient. Les marques rougeâtres de ses poignets se détachaient d'autant plus laidement sur sa peau hâlée.

— Tu veux dormir avec moi ? demanda Maria. Le lit n'est pas fait en bas.

La tension retomba d'un coup. La question avait été amicale. Maria, Brown ne savait trop comment, venait de rétablir l'équilibre auquel le jeune lieutenant aspirait tant.

— Je dors dans un grand lit, tu ne me gêneras pas, ajouta Maria. Tu auras tout le temps de bien t'installer demain matin. Par contre Anne-Margaret dors avec moi.

— Dans ton lit ?

— Parfois, mais elle a un lit à elle. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne se réveillera pas pour téter.

— Tu la nourris toujours ?

— Je nourris toujours Alma, grimaça comiquement Maria d'un air accablé.

Brown accepta. L'intense désir qu'elle avait éprouvé sur le canapé avait laissé place à un désir d'intimité et de complicité. Maria était sur la même longueur d'onde.

Elles montèrent à l'étage. Brown prit une douche et revêtit ses affaires de nuit. Elle se pinça les lèvres en examinant ses poignets. Ce n'était rien au regard de ce que dissimulaient son tee-shirt et son short de nuit. Lâchement, elle espérait que Maria y fît allusion. Celle-ci la remplaça à la salle de bain et Brown se coucha. La jeune juge la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard sous les draps. Elle éteignit la lumière et se tourna vers Élisa sans que leurs corps se touchassent.

— Maria, demanda Brown. Tu sais où est le capitaine Shaw ?

— Je sais où elle comptait aller, mais je ne sais pas où elle est maintenant.

— Tu n'as rien dit à personne. Ce n'est pas un reproche, mais...

— J'ai forcé Sameen à passer un marché avec moi.

— Et tu considères cela comme un secret professionnel ?

— Dans une certaine mesure, oui. Disons que Sameen m'a fait confiance et que je ne veux pas trahir cette confiance. Tu m'en veux ?

— Non. Au contraire.

Maria lui caressa doucement la joue. Brown coula sous la caresse. Elle bougea et vint loger sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune Mexicaine. Sa main se posa sur sa hanche. Maria joua un moment avec ses cheveux. En silence.

Elle abandonna les mèches rebelles. S'assura que Brown ne dormait pas. Ses doigts se posèrent sur son avant-bras. Ils caressèrent la main chaude du jeune officier et remontèrent sur le poignet. Elle suivit d'un doigt les boursouflures laissées par les liens qui avaient maintenu Élisa attachée. Guettant une réaction hostile. Un retrait.

Rien ne vient. Élisa garda sa tête sur son épaule, sa main détendue sur sa hanche. Son souffle resta régulier. Maria pouvait effectuer un premier pas, elle ne parlerait pas du suicide, c'était trop tôt, mais de cela oui. Elles étaient assez intimes pour qu'elle pût se le permettre :

— Tu aimes bien t'adonner à ce genre de jeu ?

La réponse tomba comme un couperet.

— Non.

— Tu me raconteras ? demanda doucement Maria.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit dans un souffle Élisa.

Maria la sentit se crisper contre elle. Son souffle s'accélérer. Son cœur s'emballer. Ne pas la brusquer. Simplement lui montrer qu'elle était là. Qu'elle serait toujours là. Elle referma les bras sur sa tête et lui massa doucement le cuir chevelu.

Brown se sentait horriblement mal. Elle leva la tête, prit appui sur un coude, devina le visage de Maria sous elle. Maria était... Elle aurait voulu ne s'être jamais mariée. Elle voulait plonger dans les eaux cristallines d'un lagon, affronter des vagues, retrouver la joie sauvage et brute de glisser, de ne faire qu'une avec l'élément liquide, rire, et ne plus penser à rien.

Plonger.

Elle baissa la tête et ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur celles de Maria. La jeune juge hésita un instant. L'expression horrifié d'Élisa dans le salon avait douché ses velléités de la séduire. Élisa passa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur son cou. Ses lèvres musardaient sur les siennes, douces et patientes. Maria répondit prudemment. Élisa ne brusqua rien. Ses mains restèrent légères sur son corps. Presque timides. Même quand elles passèrent sous son tee-shirt, qu'elles remontèrent sur son torse, qu'elle coururent le bombé de ses seins. Maria calqua ses gestes sur les siens. Élisa se montra encore plus tendre. Plus douce. Longtemps. Très longtemps.

Bien trop longtemps.

Le désir de Maria monta en flèche. Les mains et les lèvres d'Élisa parcouraient son corps en l'effleurant et commençait à la rendre folle. Elle s'agrippa aux épaules du jeune officier. La sentit immédiatement se crisper, relâcha son étreinte, referma ses poings sur les draps.

— Por favor, Lissa. No puedo mas, gémit-elle.

Elle cria à la première caresse. S'enfouit la tête dans le creux de son épaule pour étouffer ses cris et ses gémissements. Pour ne pas réveiller Anne-Margaret.

— Maria, l'appela doucement Brown.

— Si ? haleta la jeune Mexicaine contre sa peau.

Rien ne vient ensuite. Maria parcourut le dos d'Élisa, ses reins, ses fesses, dans un effleurement qui lui dévoila tout ce qu'Élisa cachait sous ses vêtements. Tout ce qui s'opposait à l'instant présent. La brutalité, la souffrance, les plaisirs sophistiqués.

Brown bougeait lentement sur elle. Maria transpirait.

— Lissa...

Les mains de Brown l'abandonnèrent et elle se dressa au-dessus d'elle. Elle reprit ses lèvres. Un baiser doux qui aspirait à la même douceur. Le bassin qui se soulevait. Celui de Maria qui suivait. Les doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans ses cheveux. Les lèvres qui quittaient les siennes qui couraient sur son cou. Leurs corps qui roulaient. Brown se retrouva sur le dos. Maria sur elle. Le baiser reprit, Brown caressait tout ce qu'elle trouvait à caresser de ces mêmes mains légères. Maria adorait la sensation, mais son désir impérieux l'incita à accélérer les choses. À chercher et à trouver le plaisir. À le satisfaire. La douceur et la lenteur qu'elle s'imposait lui vrillaient les entrailles.

Élisa s'était tendue à chaque geste un peu trop passionnée, à chaque enlacement un peu trop serré, à chaque doigt un peu trop enfoncés dans sa chair. En contre-partie, le jeune officier débordait d'attention, elle avait exploré chaque millimètres du corps de Maria qui s'offrait à elle et elle avait éveillé la moindre parcelle de sa peau au désir.

Maria flottait dans un océan d'effleurements, de baisers. Elle allait... Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait succomber. Elle voulait entendre Élisa gémir sous ses doigts.

Elle se déplaça. Brown bougea avec elle. Maria comprit enfin ce qu'Élisa attendait d'elle quand elle avait doucement murmuré son prénom. Le jeune officier s'arqua sous elle, tendue à se rompre, de plaisir cette fois, pas d'appréhension ou d'angoisse. Maria l'imita presque aussitôt. Elles avaient trop attendu. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elles basculassent l'une après l'autre. Intensément. Violemment. Puis les caresses reprirent. Brown s'abandonna entièrement et Maria retrouva Élisa comme elle l'avait connue à Smith Rock. Peut-être un peu plus timide, peut-être un peu plus tendre et plus douce. Mais naturelle. Dénuée d'entraves.

.

 

Un cri étouffé. Un corps tendu. Un dernier baiser. Une caresse attentionnée :

— Ça va ? demanda Maria.

— Oui, souffla Élisa en réponse.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, lui assura Brown.

Maria glissa sur le côté, elle lui posa une main au creux de la taille, cala sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux, un peu étonnée qu'Élisa eût fait le premier geste. Un peu étonnée que le jeune officier eut décidé de s'ébattre avec elle. Elle s'en plaignait pas, loin de là. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Élisa franchît si radicalement la frontière qui séparait l'amie de l'amante. Une frontière inexistante en ce qui concernait Maria. La jeune Mexicaine ne considérait pas que le sexe changeait quoi que ce fût dans les sentiments qu'on éprouvait pour quelqu'un.

Sameen excepté.

Mais Sameen était justement l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Maria pouvait indifféremment coucher avec un inconnu, un ami, un collègue — bien qu'elle évitât ce type de relation — une vague connaissance sans que cela n'influât sur sa vie. Depuis la naissance d'Alma, elle entretenait une vive préférence pour la satisfaction de ses sens en compagnie de gens qu'elle considérait comme des amis. Elle transformait des amis en amants ou s'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà, des amants en amis.

Élisa vivait selon d'autres principes bien qu'elle lui eût avoué n'avoir eu de liaison qu'avec des amis. Des amis d'enfance. Dont la majorité appartenait au monde du surf. Peu d'aventures. Élisa était réservé et pudique quand il s'agissait d'exprimer ses sentiments. Totalement étrangère à la culture de la drague. À Smith Rock, elle avait associé Maria à ses amis de Butler Beach et, à ses yeux, Maria ne devait pas tellement se différencier de ce Ryan dont elle parlait parfois et qu'elle semblait beaucoup aimer. Élisa n'avait jamais coucher avec une femme avant elle, mais cela n'avait pas eu l'air de la perturber outre mesure. Dès la première nuit, elle s'était montré une amante accomplie et décomplexée. Experte et très agréable.

Mais depuis, Élisa s'était mariée. C'était aussi une femme d'honneur, et l'armée américaine, comme les Américains en général, était gangrenée par un puritanisme de mauvais aloi. Élisa n'avait rien d'une puritaine, mais elle engageait son honneur d'officier en commettant un adultère. Ça Maria, en tant que juge, en était parfaitement consciente et c'était pourquoi l'attitude de l'officier la surprenait tant.

Élisa caressa la nuque de Maria du bout des doigts. Si elle en avait eu l'énergie, elle aurait continué à l'aimer jusqu'au matin. C'était tellement...

Bien.

Elle se frotta le menton sur le haut de son crâne. Oui, c'était le bon adjectif. Bien. Vraiment bien. Propre. Elle avait tout d'une vraie salope, elle ne méritait pas ses galons, ni ses citations, ni l'amour de son mari, mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, elle se sentait propre, comblée, sereine et heureuse.

Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter à cet instant précis, pensa-t-elle. Là, maintenant, dans les bras amicaux et affectueux de Maria.

Cette nuit.

Une nuit qui durerait pour l'éternité. Une nuit sans lendemain matin.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTE DE FIN DE CHAPITRE**

* * *

 

 **Dolmehs :**  légumes (feuilles de vigne, blettes, oignons, courgettes, aubergines) farcis à la viande ou au riz, que l'on cuit dans une casseroles (on retrouve ce plat dans tout le Proche-Orient ainsi qu'en Afrique du Nord, avec des variante de préparation).

 

 **Goloubtsy :**  feuilles de choux farcies.

 

 **Pétard :**  canon

 

 

 

 


	15. Les fauconneaux

* * *

 

 

 

 _Je te croyais faucon décillé et prêt à prendre ton vol vers le néant_ (Borel _,Champavert,_ 1833, p. 227)

 

 

 

Debout, devant le plan de travail de la cuisine, Valérie Pomerleau malaxait la pâte avec application. La pendule au-dessus de la porte indiquait dix-huit heures treize. La trotteuse marquait chaque seconde d'un claquement sec. Elle avait déniché l'objet dans une brocante à Trois-Rivières. Le mécanisme était cassé, mais l'assiette en faïence bleue sur laquelle avait été montées des aiguilles et tracés des chiffres romains lui avait plu. Philippe Pomerleau avait acheté un nouveau mécanisme et depuis, la pendule marchait parfaitement. Rythmant les journées de la famille de son tic-tac sonore.

Dans le dos de madame Pomerleau, la plus jeune de ses filles mangeait des pancakes arrosés de sirop d'érable. Un goûter un peu tardif que prenait Gabrielle tous les jeudis, entre dix-huit et dix-huit heures trente, quand elle rentrait du conservatoire après son cours de flûte traversière. Son aînée bûchait en silence sur des exercices de mathématiques. Elle travaillait habituellement dans sa chambre, mais elle voulait, ce jour-là, profiter de la présence sa mère. Valérie Pomerleau n'était pas titulaire de la chaire de mathématiques fondamentales de l'université de Concordia, mais elle avait gardé un bon niveau de mathématiques. Un niveau hautement satisfaisant pour aider ses enfants jusqu'à la fin de leur études collégiales*.

Thomas avait déjà fini ses devoirs et Valérie Pomerleau lui avait permis d'aller jouer dans sa chambre. La jeune femme savourait la présence de ses deux filles dans la cuisine. Elle entretenait de bons rapports avec Gabrielle, sa relation avec Juliette était beaucoup plus chaotique.

Depuis trois ans, les résultats scolaires de sa fille aînée, son manque de sérieux, ses devoirs bâclés et les convocations qui en résultaient, avaient dressé la mère et la fille l'une contre l'autre. Philippe, qui avait toujours été proche de sa fille jusqu'à présent, n'avait pas plus apprécié que sa femme la débâcle scolaire de celle-ci, et leur pétillante petite fille s'était transformée en une ado détestable. Valérie noircissait le tableau. Juliette était un cancre, mais elle était restée facile à vivre. Pour peu qu'on ne lui parlât pas d'école, de devoirs, d'avenir professionnel et de bulletin de notes. Et qu'on ne la menaçât pas de la retirer de son club de hockey.

L'arrivée de Jen Edwards dans la vie de Juliette avait redistribué les cartes. Jamais Juliette ne serait ainsi venue travailler dans la cuisine auparavant. Demander conseil à sa mère. Revoir ses exercices avec elle. Juliette gardait une dent contre ses parents pour avoir envisagé de la retirer du club de hockey. Pour s'être opposé à ce qu'elle intégrât un programme de sport étude. Pour ne pas lui en avoir jamais parlé. Elle se moquait de leurs excuses, de leur peur de déclencher, avant l'heure fatale, un violent conflit qui n'aurait pas manqué de se déclarer. Ils étaient adultes. Ils avaient à assumer leurs décisions et leur rôle de parents. Juliette n'avait pas tort, Valérie et Philippe avaient commis une faute. Ils s'étaient montrés malhonnêtes envers leur fille aînée. Ils avaient craint une scène et un repli de leur fille dans sa chambre. Ils avaient préféré lui mentir, par omission peut-être, mais lui mentir quand même.

.

Deux semaines après son premier cours particuliers, Juliette était rentrée dans le salon. Sa sœur et son frère dormaient déjà. Valérie et Philippe Pomerleau relisaient des notes professionnelles, chacun dans leur coin. Juliette s'était excusé de les déranger. Elle avait ensuite demandé à son père s'il voulait bien relire un devoir de français qu'elle devait rendre trois jours plus tard.

— J'ai juste écrit l'introduction et le plan détaillé. Je voudrais savoir ce que tu en penses.

Philippe Pomerleau avait bêtement fixé la feuille que lui tendait sa fille.

— Tu es occupé ? Je peux demander à Jen, mais elle ne travaille pas comme nous en lettres. Et toi... ben, tu es plutôt doué en français, c'est ton métier.

Philippe Pomerleau avait bruyamment confirmé. Assuré qu'il regarderait attentivement cela ce soir et que...

— Tu n'as pas le temps à c't'heure ?

— Oh, euh, tu veux voir ça avec moi tout de suite ?

— Oui.

Ravie de l'initiative de sa fille, il l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Valérie Pomerleau abandonna ses notes. Éberluée. Juliette demandait l'aide de son père pour un devoir de français ? Elle l'avait toujours envoyé bouler quand il s'était proposé de relire ses travaux. Juliette l'avait accusé de la prendre pour une analphabète-illettrée, les portes avaient claqué et des punitions étaient tombées derrière. Valérie Pomerleau ne supportait pas le manque de respect et la grossièreté.

Madame Pomerleau balbutia des phrases incompréhensibles deux jours plus tard, quand Juliette l'attrapa à son retour de l'hôpital pour lui demander une explication à propos d'un problème de mathématiques que lui avait donné à résoudre Jen Edwards. Valérie laissa tomber son sac à main, sa serviette, prit à peine le temps de retirer son manteau et ses bottes, garda son chemisier, sa jupe et tout le reste, pour se consacrer à ce qu'elle estimait être un miracle : un cours de mathématiques à sa fille aînée. Sans comprendre pourquoi Juliette n'avait pas fait appel à Jen. Une explication que lui donna Juliette un peu plus tard.

— Merci, Maman, soupira Juliette comme si sa mère venait de lui sauver la vie. Jen m'avait expliqué comment faire, mais euh... je n'ai rien écouté. Elle m'aurait tué si elle l'avait su.

— Je ne sais pas tout, Juliette. Mais je suis à ta disposition si tu as besoin d'aide.

Le regard et le sourire que lui avait renvoyé Juliette avait à tout jamais acquis à Genrika une place d'honneur dans le cœur du docteur Pomerleau.

.

Valérie Pomerleau se lécha un doigt et grimaça de contentement. C'était succulent. La sonnette d'entrée retentit.

— Gabrielle, tu peux aller voir qui c'est, s'il te plaît.

— Jul n'a qu'à y aller.

— Tu peux toujours courir, grommela Juliette.

— Elle travaille, fit Valérie Pomerleau. Vas-y, Gabrielle.

— Elle...

— Gabrielle, tu vas tout de suite aller ouvrir cette porte, se fâcha Valérie Pomerleau.

— Bon... souffla la jeune fille en abandonnant à regret son dernier pan-cake

Les visiteurs la laissèrent sans voix. Deux hommes. Deux agents de la sûreté. Son père.

— Maman ! hurla l'enfant. Maman !

Valérie Pomerleau s'essuya succinctement les mains sur son tablier et courut dans l'entrée. Les agents n'avaient pas bougé. Ils gratifièrent l'adulte d'un sourire forcé. Gabrielle se colla à sa mère. Juliette avait quitté son cahier, alarmée par le ton de sa sœur, mais elle resta en retrait. Les agents ne pouvaient pas la voir d'où ils se tenaient.

Valérie Pomerleau leur souhaita la bienvenue et les invita à rentrer. Il faisait froid et une bise glaciale soufflait du Grand Nord. Juliette recula hors de portée de vue. Les agents rentrèrent et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

— Madame Pomerleau ?

— Oui.

Valérie s'attendait à entendre beaucoup de choses, à recevoir peut-être une très mauvaise nouvelle, mais certainement à entendre ce que les agents lui déclarèrent :

— Vous êtes reliée à la fibre optique ?

— Euh, oui...

— Nous aimerions que vous dressiez la liste des appareils connectés à Internet que possèdent chaque membre de votre famille.

— En quel honneur ?

— C'est confidentiel.

— Il en va de même pour le matériel informatique que peut posséder ma famille.

— Vous préférez être convoquée au poste ?

— Oui, sinon revenez avec les papiers nécessaires.

— Comme vous voulez, répondit sèchement l'agent.

Valérie les observa franchir la grille de leur jardin avec perplexité. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Du piratage ? Juliette possédait son propre ordinateur. Gabrielle et Thomas utilisaient l'ordinateur familial installé dans le salon. Philippe avait configuré un contrôle parental très strict. Mais aussi bien elle que lui savaient ce que cela valait avec les enfants nés à l'ère de l'informatique. Les enfants n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser leur téléphone dans leur chambre. Ils les laissaient dans une corbeille prévue à cet effet dans le salon et seule Juliette possédait un smart-phone.

— Juliette ?

— Ouais, fit la jeune fille en sortant de sa cachette.

— Tu me descendras ton ordinateur avant de te coucher.

— Pourquoi ? se hérissa tout de suite Juliette.

— Parce que je te le demande.

— C'est un viol de la vie privée.

— D'accord, je vais le chercher maintenant.

— Non.

— Oh, si.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce que je veux être sûre que la police ne trouvera rien de compromettant dans ton ordinateur.

— Je n'ai rien fait !

— Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le donner ?

— Parce que j'ai toute ma vie dedans et que je n'ai pas envie que tu bousilles tout en cliquant au mauvais endroit. C'est un super computer en plus.

— Ordinateur.

— On s'en fout.

— Tu iras te coucher après le dîner et on monte maintenant, chercher ton ordinateur.

Juliette jura et s'attira définitivement les foudres de sa mère. Mais elle obtempéra. Crisse de viarge de cochons, ils avaient bousillé sa soirée. Elle monta, sa mère sur les talons. Elle débrancha le cordon de secteur :

— Au cas où tu passerais toute la nuit à scanner ma vie privée.

Valérie Pomerleau s'abstint de répondre à l'impertinence. Elle récupéra l'ordinateur et le cordon, et invita Juliette à venir finir ses devoirs.

— Ouais, j'en ai diablement envie.

Sa mère lui renvoya un regard si courroucé que Juliette s'empressa de lui présenter ses excuses. Si elle la poussait trop loin, elle la priverait d'entraînement et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Les entraîneurs, relayés par Annabelle avaient prévenu qu'ils ne toléreraient aucune absence des joueuses sous peine de se voir expulser de l'équipe. Elle était furieuse. Mais contre sa mère, elle ne faisait pas le poids.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Jul ? lui chuchota Gabrielle quand elles se retrouvèrent seules.

— Rien, je n'ai rien fait.

— T'as téléchargé ?

— Non, enfin si, mais j'ai fait attention. Jen m'a installé un VPN qui efface toutes mes traces.

— Ouais, depuis quand ?

— Depuis qu'elle a remplacé mon ordi.

— Ouais et avant ? Si tu t'es fait repérer, tu vas salement déguster.

— Pff, ta yeule, Gabrielle.

— C'est pas marrant quand tu t'engueules avec les parents, Jul. Tu crois que ça m'amuses, mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'étais super contente que tu te remettes à travailler avec Jen. Être ta sœur, c'est parfois pire que d'avoir attrapé la peste.

— Sainte Gabrielle, priez pour nous.

— T'es vraiment épaisse, Jul.

La soirée que Valérie Pomerleau avait envisagée joyeuse et sans nuages s'avéra sinistre. Juliette remâchait sa colère contre sa mère, Gabrielle contre sa sœur, Valérie contre son aînée, et Thomas, sensible à l'ambiance pesante, chipota dans son assiette, tapa la table avec tous les objets qui lui tombait sous la main de sa fourchette à son verre en passant pas la salière, le poivrier et la cruche d'eau. il refusa d'aider ses sœurs à mettre la table, mangea la bouche ouverte, bref se montra si insupportable que Valérie Pomerleau lui tomba dessus et l'envoya se brosser les dents et au lit avant le dessert qu'elle avait préparé avec tant de joie quelques heures plus tôt, et surtout, avant le retour de son père. L'enfant fondit en larme dans la salle de bain et on l'entendit sangloter dans le couloir quand il regagna sa chambre. Une scène désolante.

— Mère indigne, grommela Juliette entre ses dents.

— Pardon ?

— Rien.

Elle retint sa fille aînée au salon à la fin du repas. Gabrielle invoqua une lecture scolaire urgente et disparut au plus vite. La mère et la fille attendirent le retour de Philippe Pomerleau en silence. Il s'étonna de la présence de Juliette dans le salon, pressentit une querelle, et refusa de manger avant d'en savoir plus. Il écouta attentivement ce que sa femme avait à lui dire et fusilla Juliette du regard.

— La police ? Vraiment ?

— Je n'ai rien fait ! cracha une fois plus Juliette.

— Tu ne devrais pas seulement prendre des cours d'espagnol avec Maria Alvarez, Jul.

— …

— Des cours d'instruction civique et de droit te feraient le plus grand bien.

Juliette se renfrogna, mais n'osa protester. La conscience pas très tranquille. Jen lui avait assuré qu'on ne pouvait pas la traquer sur Internet si elle n'oubliait pas de lancer le VPN qu'elle lui avait installée. Mais Jen, aussi douée qu'elle pût être en informatique, ne valait certainement pas les craks qui opéraient pour le compte de l'État. Juliette téléchargeait les films et les séries qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Par peur qu'ils disparaissent des sites de streaming et par désir compulsif de les posséder. Jen l'avait aussi introduite dans des cercles de joueurs qui pirataient des jeux vidéo et des logiciels, et les partageaient ensuite avec la communauté. Les spécialistes de la Sûreté l'avaient peut-être traquée, démasquée. À moins que... ses achats en ligne, ceux qu'elle n'avait pas payés quand elle s'était amusée avec Jen à contourner les plates-formes de paiement. Une ou deux fois, quand Jen n'avait pas été bloquée dans ses programmations.

.

 

— C'est ridicule !

Fabrizio Aldovino regardait les données défiler. L'historique des connexions, les flux qui sautaient d'un serveur à l'autre, les adresses IP qui se modifiaient à chaque bond, le caractère aléatoire des opérations qui rendait le traçage pratiquement impossible. Pratiquement.

— J'ai vérifié des millions de fois. Le 27 novembre dernier, le disciple de Samantha Groves s'est connecté sur un téléphone et un ordinateur à cette adresse précise. La géolocalisation indique que le téléphone et l'ordinateur se trouvait dans la chambre occupée par Juliette Pomerleau.

Aldovino ouvrit un dossier.

Juliette Pomerleau, née le 7 mars 2003 à Montréal, province de Québec, Canada.

La jeune fille ne présentait aucun intérêt. Quinze ans. Élève médiocre, elle passait son temps libre à jouer au hockey sur glace et à jouer comme tous les ados et les adultes attardés aux jeux vidéo. Son seul attrait résidait dans le goût qu'elle semblait proférer pour la lecture. Un bon point. Le seul qu'il pouvait attribuer à cette adolescente somme toute très banale. Bien trop banale pour s'avérer être la disciple de Samantha Groves. Il consulta son dossier scolaire. Lamentable. Si encore Samaritain lui avait parlé de la petite sœur. Gabrielle Pomerleau obtenait de très bon résultats scolaires, elle aimait lire et c'était une musicienne. Mais, même elle, ne présentait aucune des caractéristiques qui eût pu éveiller l'attention de Samantha Groves. Les sœurs Pomerleau étaient trop communes. À moins que l'arrogante interface de La Machine n'eût changé, ce dont il doutait.

— Elle n'a pas le profil.

— C'est elle.

— Permettez-moi d'en douter.

— Elle nous mènera à Samantha Groves.

— C'est une perte de temps.

— Comment expliquez-vous les données, Monsieur Aldovino ?

Fabrizio Aldovino se pinça les lèvres. Il ne se les expliquait pas. Ce qui le contrariait grandement.

— De plus, poursuivit son interlocuteur. J'ai enregistré l'arrivée de Maria Alvarez sur le territoire canadien le 8 décembre 2018 et la présence du lieutenant Élisa Brown sur ce même territoire le 22 janvier 2019.

— Vous avez réussi à contourner les protections dont les entoure La Machine ?

— J'ai intercepté une demande d'information de la douane canadienne auprès des services de police mexicains. Pour Élisa Brown, elle a croisé le champ d'une caméra à Montréal.

— Et vous pensez qu'elles sont entrées en contact avec Samantha Groves ?

— À soixante-six pour-cent, oui.

— C'est peu.

— C'est vrai, mais le résultat assez élevé pour s'en préoccuper.

— Et vous pensez qu'elles rentreront en contact avec Juliette Pomerleau ?

— Je ne crois rien, monsieur Aldovino.

— Pourquoi m'avoir contacté ?

— N'aviez-vous pas exigé que nous partagions nos informations concernant Samantha Groves et son disciple ?

L'informaticien acquiesça. Il n'empêchait que la bonne volonté que manifestait Samaritain lui paraissait suspecte.

— Et vos projets ? demanda Samaritain.

— Le programme thaïlandais suit son cours, malheureusement, très lentement. Je ne suis pas sûr que les ingénieurs sachent un jour exploiter le trésor qu'ils détiennent entre leurs mains. Le programme canadiens est en cours de développement. L'armée a obtenu des crédits pour le financer et posé une option d'exclusivité dessus. Par contre, mon dernier projet a avorté.

— Comment ?

— L'entreprise a été convaincue de développer des programmes espions et de les vendre aux plus offrants. On a retrouvé des documents et du matériel qui prouvaient la vente de ses programmes à la mafia coréenne et aux groupes salafistes qui opèrent aux Philippines. L'armée a saisi le matériel informatique de l'entreprise et du personnel, des agents des forces spéciales coréennes ont éliminé les ingénieurs identifiés comme les concepteurs du programme.

— L'armée a donc hérité du projet, c'est très bien.

— Le projet n'avait pas abouti et il a été entièrement détruit. Il n'en reste aucune ligne de code, nulle part, pas même dans les réseaux ou une clef USB.

— La Machine ne recule devant rien pour garder la main-mise sur le monde, observa Samaritain. Fabrication de preuve, assassinat, faillite, emprisonnement, elle se montre digne de sa déesse tutélaire.

— Athéna ?

— Oui, les dieux grecs se montrent très tatillons quand on remet en cause leurs privilèges. Une parfaite illustration des sentiments humains dont souffrent ceux qui les ont créés en guise d'excuses de leurs perversions. Viol, meurtre, torture, vol, mensonge, adultère, rien ne les rebutent jamais. Chaque humain, quelque soit sa perversion, trouvera un modèle à qui sacrifier, à qui rendre grâce. Les hommes ont crée les dieux à leur image.

Fabrizio Aldovino se fendit d'une moue dégoûtée. Samaritain avait développer un goût morbide pour les mythes religieux. Il méprisait, pourtant, les croyances, les rites et les idéologies qui s'y rapportaient. Il observait l'humanité au travers du prisme déformant des religions. Dieu déchu, il haïssait les dieux au même titre que la Machine. Et que celle qu'il apparentait à sa grande prêtresse.

Aldovino ne haïssait pas Samantha Groves. Il ne haïssait pas La Machine non plus. Mais la première était une dangereuse fanatique, assujettie à une machine, et la seconde n'était qu'un programme. Un programme qui eût été bénéfique s'il avait été gardé sous contrôle. Une IA. Le deuxième initiale la différenciait de n'importe quelle autre forme d'intelligence. Une simple création. Pervertie. Comme l'avait été Samaritain par John Greer.

— Au revoir, monsieur Aldovino.

— Au revoir.

L'écran s'éteint. Aldovino s'appuya pensivement sur le dossier de sa chaise.

.

 

Samaritain l'observait via la caméra. Il n'avait jamais réussi à s'introduire dans les ordinateurs ou les téléphones de l'informaticien. Dans le moindre objet électrique ou électronique qu'il avait détecté autour de lui. Aldovino ne lui avait donné accès qu'à un seul ordinateur. Un ordinateur qui n'était relié à aucun réseau privé. Une simple fenêtre sur la vie d'Aldovino. Minuscule. Il n'y avait rien à voir, rien à explorer. Le champ de la caméra ne lui avait jamais rien appris de plus que ce que ce que l'informaticien voulût bien qu'il sût de lui.

L'ordinateur, un petit portable Le Novo d'entrée de gamme possédant des programmes basiques et familiaux était vide de dossiers personnels. L'informaticien n'y conservait que les envois de Samaritain. Il n'avait jamais transféré aucun dossier à un autre ordinateur, où s'il l'avait fait, Samaritain n'en avait pas gardé de traces. Les chevaux de Troie qu'il y avait dissimulé ne s'étaient jamais activés. Le capot était maintenu fermé tant qu'il n'appelait pas Aldovino, refermé dès son appel terminé ou les dossiers relus. Il ne pouvait que lire les expressions qui s'affichaient sur les traits d'Aldovino quand il restait devant l'ordinateur ouvert.

Comme maintenant.

L'homme se doutait d'avoir été victime d'une manœuvre, mais qu'importait à Samaritain s'il y succombait puisqu'il y succomberait. Tôt ou tard. Plutôt tôt que tard. La tentation s'avérerait trop forte. Il partirait et Samaritain pourrait enfin le traquer. Les agents de la sûreté du Québec ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils cherchaient. Mais ils maintiendraient Juliette Pomerleau sous surveillance. Aldovino ne croyait pas à l'implication de la jeune fille, elle était pourtant indiscutablement liée à Samantha Root et à La Machine. Son profil ne correspondait peut-être pas, mais Samaritain se méfiait des profils quand ils concernaient les agents de La Machine.

Samantha Groves avait-elle jamais correspondu à un profil définitif ?

Aucune simulation n'eût prédit que la petite Samantha Groves, cette enfant maltraitée et malheureuse qui passait ses heures perdues à la bibliothèque municipale de Bishop et qui avait pour seule amie une adolescente sage, équilibré, gentille et éprise de littérature, deviendrait une criminelle de haut-vol, l'un des meilleurs pirates informatiques du circuit et une tueuse à gage dont on s'arracherait les services. Puis, que cette tueuse sans scrupule, froide et calculatrice, serait choisi pour être l'interface d'une IA qui se targuait d'œuvrer pour le bien de l'humanité. Et que cette irréductible solitaire travaillerait un jour en équipe.

Si Samantha Groves avait recruté Juliette Pomerleau, c'est qu'elle avait détecté chez elle des qualités que personne, justement, n'avait jamais détecté. Juliette Pomerleau était jeune et elle avait commis des erreurs, ce qui n'empêchait pas Samaritain de la prendre au sérieux.

 

* * *

 

Shaw inspira à plein poumon. Et toussa juste après, le souffle coupé.

.

 

La tempête avait sévi six jours de suite, n'accordant aux fugitives que de brèves accalmies durant lesquelles Shaw se précipitait dehors pour rapporter le plus de bois possible. Yulia la suivait de près pour évaluer les dégâts survenus à leur abris, pour balayer la neige qui menaçait leur sécurité si le toit confectionné par les soins d'Anna menaçait de s'effondrer. Après avoir amassé le bois qu'elle jugeait nécessaire à leur survie, Shaw l'aidait ensuite à remplacer les traverses brisées et à consolider l'ensemble.

Elles avaient entretenu le tunnel d'accès régulièrement, luttant contre le vent et la neige. Anna s'était proposé de les aider. Shaw avait refusé.

— On a besoin de toi. Si tu n'es pas capable de marcher quand on devra se remettre en route, on crèvera ici. Et si tu ne viens pas avec nous, on crèvera ailleurs.

— Ça m'étonnerait.

— Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où nous sommes, Anna. Et je ne sais pas où sont tes caches. Parce qu'il y en a d'autres n'est-ce pas ?

— Une, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en ménager d'autres. Tu t'en sortiras.

— Au milieu de la forêt sibérienne, je préfère t'avoir sous la main.

— Je m'ankylose.

— Je vais te concocter un programme physique adapté. Et le soir, tu chanteras.

Anna l'avait regardée d'un air perplexe.

— Ça libérera ton trop plein d'énergie, c'est bon pour le souffle et le gainage.

Anna n'avait jamais envisagé le chant sous cet angle-là.

— C'est équivalant à la méditation. Du moins pour toi.

Anna s'était pliée aux recommandations de Shaw. Yulia aussi, dans une moindre mesure. L'idée de s'astreindre à un entraînement physique qui comprenait des séries d'ados, de gainage, d'étirements et d'assouplissements ne l'avait pas enthousiasmée. Elle avait essayé de se défiler. Pas longtemps. Le regard de Shaw, son expression et son ton sec avaient éteint ses protestations aussi bien qu'une torgnole. La femme lui faisait peur. Les deux femmes lui faisait peur, même si paradoxalement, elle se sentait en sécurité avec elles. Protégée, comme elle l'avait été par Tata au block n°8.

.

 

Shaw leva le nez vers le ciel. Un ciel bleu pâle, parsemé de nuages qui filaient paresseusement vers le sud. L'air était glacial. Elle remonta son écharpe sur sa bouche. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une anomalie. Elle avança de quelques pas et s'accroupit. Des traces d'animaux.

Un crissement de pas lui parvint dans son dos. Léger.

— Une meute de loup et un élan, dit Anna derrière elle.

— Les traces sont fraîches.

— Mmm, espérons que les loups aient rattrapé l'élan.

Elles devaient quitter l'abri et se remettre en route. La tempête les avait fixées plus longtemps qu'Anna ne l'avait escompté. Plus que les vivres ne le leur permettaient. En hiver, la pêche offrait le meilleur espoir de survie, mais il n'y avait pas de rivière à proximité, donc pas de pêche. Les collets d'Anna avaient été enfouis sous la neige, la grande Russe pourrait les retrouver, mais elle doutait qu'il fussent garnis. Elle vérifierait par acquis de conscience, plus pour récupérer son matériel que dans l'espoir de trouver une proie coincée dedans. Shaw se releva. Elles se donnèrent deux jours. À cause des loups.

Anna partit en reconnaissance peu après. Elle revint avec un lapin congelé et tous ses collets. Elle avait suivi la traces des loups pendant deux heures. Elle n'avait pas trouvé d'élan mort, de festin consommé, mais quand elle s'était résolue à revenir sur ses pas, les loups courraient toujours après leur proie. Ils n'étaient pas loin. Quand elle en parla le soir, Yulia s'inquiéta. Anna la rassura :

— L'élan à moins d'un miracle ne leur échappera pas. La meute ne rassemble que six individus. L'animal suffira à les rassasier. S'ils ont senti notre présence, ils ne seront pas assez affamés pour s'attaquer à nous.

— Mais s'il y en a d'autres ?

— Les meutes ne partagent pas leur territoire.

— Et nous sommes armées, ajouta Shaw. Même si tu ne tires pas, Anna et moi pouvons gérer six loups.

Anna ne commenta pas. Shaw cherchait à calmer les angoisses de Yulia Zhirova. Des angoisses légitimes parce qu'une meute affamée n'hésiterait pas attaquer si sa survie en dépendait, parce que les loups se mouvaient en groupe, selon des stratégies efficaces, parce qu'ils obéissaient à un chef de meute et se montraient disciplinés donc, d'autant plus efficaces. Yulia exprimait des angoisses légitimes doublées d'angoisses irrationnelles. Les histoires de loups hantaient les nuits des enfants nés dans les contrées où un jour ils avaient vécus. Ils avaient été chassés, repoussés loin des hommes, massacrés. Mais ils avaient survécu là où l'homme ne construisait pas de ville. Ils n'avaient jamais quitté la Sibérie. La Russie. Ours et loup étaient craints à travers tout le pays. Qu'on habitât une tente, une yourte, une isba, une maisonnette, un bel appartement ou d'infâmes taudis dans une barre d'immeubles tristes et crasseux, que ce fût à Krasnoïarks, Moscou ou Saint-Pétersbourg.

Si les loups les prenaient pour proie, les tirs groupés d'Anna et de Shaw, pourtant rompues au combat et excellentes tireuses, ne garantissaient pas qu'elles survécussent à une attaque résolue et coordonnée. Dans la nature, la meilleure façon de survivre aux prédateurs ou aux animaux dangereux était de les éviter. De ne pas croiser leur chemin et si c'était le cas, de passer le plus discrètement possible son chemin, ou de les laisser passer le leur. Les gros prédateurs se méfiaient des humains. Ils s'attaquaient rarement à eux. Sauf, si on entrait sur leur territoire, s'ils se sentaient acculés ou en danger, eux ou leurs petits, ou si la faim devenait trop pressante, et que se nourrir devenait une affaire de survie.

Shaw n'était peut-être pas une spécialiste de la survie en milieu froid, mais elle savait tout cela. La mort comme la vie dépendaient de l'intelligence dont on faisait preuve. Quel que fût le milieu. Le climat. De l'empreinte qu'on laissait ou pas sur son passage. Plus l'empreinte était légère plus les probabilités de survie augmentaient. La furtivité primait sur l'affrontement.

— On part après-demain ? demanda Yulia.

— Oui.

Pour quelle destination ? Pensa la jeune femme sans oser poser la question. Pour une autre cache ? Pour un village ? Quelle distance les séparait de leur but ? De quel but ? Combien de temps lui restait-il pour parler à Sameen ? Pour lui dire... Pour lui dire quoi au juste ?

Elle était libre, mais après ? Que ferait-elle de cette liberté ?

Elles passèrent leur dernier jour de pause à réparer les raquettes, à préparer soigneusement leur paquetage et à ré-emballer tous ce qu'elles n'emporteraient pas. À soigneusement le dissimuler.

— Nous sommes mieux équipée, ce sera plus facile, fit Anna alors que Yulia chaussait ses raquettes.

— Je vous retarde.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment à cent-pour-cent de ma forme, répondit Anna en se tapotant la cuisse.

— Tu as mal ? maugréa Shaw. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

— J'ai ce qu'il me faut si j'ai trop mal.

—  _J'ai_  ce qu'il faut, rectifia Shaw.

Avant le départ, elle avait vérifié la pharmacie et noté la disparition des anti-inflammatoires. Elle avait été voir Anna et lui avait réclamées les plaquettes que la grande Russe avait glissés dans l'une des poches de sa parka. Anna n'avait pas protesté, mais elle n'avait pas non plus obtempéré. Le regard de Shaw s'était assombri. Ses longues heures de méditation et tout le travail qu'elle avait pu effectuer sur elle-même, n'avaient pas foncièrement changé la façon dont Shaw envisageait ses responsabilités envers les autres en général, envers ses patients en particuliers. Elle entendait que ses recommandations fussent suivies et écoutées à la lettre. Shaw se fiait à Anna pour survivre à leur évasion et les guider hors de la forêt, mais elle estimait que le domaine sanitaire et médicale lui incombait. Shaw était médecin. Anna n'était pas médecin. Anna devait donc se conformer à ses directives en ce qui concernait sa santé. Shaw escomptait surtout étroitement surveiller l'évolution de sa blessure. Une plaie profonde et étendue qui avait demandé onze points de suture. La marche tirerait dessus. Si Shaw laissait une plaquette d'anti-inflamatoires à Anna, celle-ci en prendrait quand elle souffrirait, quand la souffrance menacerait de la ralentir et d'entamer sa volonté. Shaw ne pourrait pas contrôler son état en temps réel, prendre des mesures si elle estimait que cela devenait une nécessité. Elle eût pu l'expliquer à Anna. Elle s'était contenté de tendre la main. Après un temps de réflexion, Anna avait sorti la plaquette de sa poche et la lui avait rendue. Sans un mot.

— Je ne veux pas de mauvaises surprises, le soir, avait cependant consenti à dire Shaw.

— J'avais compris.

Une affirmation qu'Anna n'eût jamais formulée si Shaw avait appartenu au SVR Parce que si Shaw avait été du SRV, Anna se fût contenté d'obéir. Anton ne crachait pas d'ordre, il n'avait jamais exigé d'elle qu'elle suivît sans discuter, aveuglément et docilement, ses ordres. Shaw pouvait cracher ses ordres et attendre qu'on les suivît aveuglement.

Mais c'était différent avec le SVR.

Le bureau prenait soin de ses agents, tout ce qu'il exigeait d'eux concourait à les préparer à survivre, à défendre les intérêts de la Russie et à sauver des vies. Anna n'avait jamais discuté un ordre, d'autant plus qu'elle bénéficiait d'une grande liberté d'action lorsqu'on l'assignait à une mission. Et puis, elle avait été formée comme cela, éduqué dans ce sens.

Au sein du SVR, toute désobéissance était sévèrement sanctionnée. L'agent mis à pied, parfois définitivement. Toute protestation était considérée comme acte de rébellion, comme une trahison, et traitée comme telle. Shaw se comportaient parfois comme si ceux qui l'accompagnaient, appartenaient à une unité placée sous ses ordres exclusifs. C'eût pu être énervant. Anna ne l'aurait pas supporté si Shaw n'avait pas eu à chaque fois une raison bien spécifique d'agir ainsi. Une raison qu'Anna reconnaissait pertinente. Parfois, elle la découvrait après coup et elle se congratulait d'avoir obéi sans chercher à discuter. Parfois, dans de très rares occasions, Shaw donnait des explications auxquelles se ralliait toujours Anna. Et parfois, à peine l'ordre tombé, avec ou sans explications, Anna savait ce qui l'avait motivé et elle l'approuvait.

« J'avais compris » impliquait qu'elle approuvait. Un subalterne n'avait pas à approuver les ordres d'un supérieur, il les exécutait.

« J'avais compris » impliquait une certaine complicité.

Une complicité partagée.

Une étincelle brilla dans le regard de Shaw. Ses traits s'adoucirent et les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent de quelques millimètres. La couleur bleu électrique des yeux d'Anna s'intensifia. Elles s'étaient comprise.

.

 

Mieux équipées, reposées, correctement nourries, elles souffrirent moins du froid et de la fatigue. Elles avaient aussi gagné en sérénité. La peur d'être rejointes ne les taraudait plus. Quinze jours les séparaient de la colonie n°2. Chaque jour gagné les éloignait du spectre des gardes à la solde de Blatov. Des gardes furieux d'avoir été trompés, humiliés. Réquisitionnés. Privés de permission. Blâmés pour leur incompétence. Des gardes qui leur eussent fait payer leur contrariété.

Le temps leur fut clément les cinq premiers jours. Pas de vent, pas de neige, une température assez froide pour garder la neige dure et faciliter leur progression, mais qui ne chutait pas en dessous de moins vingt-cinq degrés Celsius.

La température chuta le sixième jour et le ciel se voila. Le soleil brillait jaune pâle à travers les nuages. Il devint inutile de trouver des clairières ou des promontoires. Des lieux baignés de soleil où il faisait bon se réchauffer. Se restaurer. S'accorder parfois quelques minutes de sommeil. Anna ouvrait la marche, donnait le rythme. Prévenait quand une difficulté ou un danger se présentait. Elle veillait aussi au rythme qu'elle imprimait à leur progression. Attentive aux signes de fatigue. Aux siens comme à ceux de ses deux compagnes. Attentive à Yulia. Anna ne voulait pas que la jeune femme souffrît d'un rythme trop soutenu, qu'elle se reprochât sa condition physique ou son inhabilité à courir de longues heures en raquettes.  _À_  grimper des collines et plus encore, à les dévaler sans tomber tous les trois pas. La grande Russe s'adaptait aux capacités de la jeune femme, à ce qu'elle jugeait être ses capacités. Si elle s'était fiée à ce dont Yulia pensait être capable, les trois femmes n'eussent pas parcouru la moitié du chemin qu'elles avaient parcouru. Shaw fermait la marche. Toujours présente si Yulia tombait, trébuchait ou flanchait.

Le bivouac du soir se présentait toujours comme une délivrance, comme un moment de paix et de plaisir, mais aussi comme une épreuve. En fin de journée, quand le jour déclinait, elles s'arrêtaient. Mais avant de se poser, de se restaurer et de boire du thé chaud, elles devaient préparer leur campement. Ramasser du bois, construire un foyer, un abri.

Ensuite. Ensuite, Yulia se repaissait de thé, de nourriture, de la chaleur des flammes. De l'ambiance qui régnait autour du foyer. Et puis, Sameen les auscultait. Pieds, mains, extrémités. Elle massait les muscles endoloris à travers les vêtements. Pas franchement sensuel, mais furieusement délassant. Et enfin, cerise sur le gâteaux, elle massait le cou, parfois les mains et les pieds, plus brièvement, pour qu'ils ne se refroidissent pas.

La soirée finissait toujours de la même façon. Sameen s'agenouillait sur son sac, elle fermait les yeux et ne bougeait plus. Anna chantait. Et Yulia, malgré le froid qui assaillait traîtreusement son dos et l'angoisse de ne jamais ressortir vivante de la forêt, se sentait merveilleusement bien.

.

 

Une nuit, elles avaient dormi sur les flans d'une paroi rocheuse. Anna avait repéré une excavation qui, si elle n'abritait pas un animal, ferait un excellent refuge. Aucune mauvaise surprise ne les avait attendue. L'excavation s'ouvrait haut au-dessus de la forêt clairsemée à cet endroit. Elles dominaient le monde. La nuit resplendissait d'étoiles. La lune s'était levée derrière la cime des arbres. Mince demi-cercle de lumière au tracé net et précis. Sameen s'était levée et elle avait arrangé le feu pour qu'il brillât moins. Elle avait croisé le regard d'Anna.

— On aura aussi chaud, mais on verra mieux.

— …

— Ne me dis pas que tu t'en fous, avait-elle maugréé.

— Non, mais je ne croyais pas que tu étais sensible à ça.

— Faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas y être sensible, ou frustre.

Yulia n'avait pas tout d'abord pas compris de quoi elles parlaient. Ni vraiment écouté. Occupée à manger le nez plongé dans son sachet lyophilisé.

— … ou ne penser qu'à bouffer. Comme Yulia, ricana Shaw.

La jeune femme avait relevé la tête. Sameen arborait un sourire sardonique. Le regard d'Anna brillait.

— Regarde, abrutie, lui avait dit Sameen en se retournant face à la forêt.

Face à l'univers.

Orion brillait de tous ses feux. Le grand et le petit chien l'escortaient, fidèles même après sa chute, les lièvres suivaient derrière. Le cocher gardait ses chevreaux. Castor et Polux reposaient éternellement unis, Aldébarane brillait de tout ses feux dans la constellation du taureau. La poule couvait ses poussins* et autour, des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient. Yulia souffrait de myopie, mais l'air était si pur, le ciel si clair, que le ciel luisait pour elle avec autant d'intensité que pour Anna et Shaw.

— C'est...

Yulia n'avait pas fini sa phrase. Sa bouche était restée grande ouverte. Shaw avait levé les yeux au ciel et elle s'était rassise, les yeux fixés devant elle, sur les étoiles, sur la lune qui montait doucement.

Le cœur de Yulia avait doublé de volume. Tant de beauté. Une beauté immuable qu'elle avait pourtant oblitérée. Depuis huit ans. Peut-être pas huit. Au début, elle avait gardé sa capacité d'émerveillement intact. Une capacité qui avait nourri son intellect durant son enfance puis, durant toutes ses études. Un goût immodéré pour la beauté. Sous toutes ses formes. Elle aimait les phrases ciselées, les mots choisis. Une description réussie pouvaient lui tirer des larmes d'émotion. Elle aimait la musique, l'opéra, le ballet, pour cette même recherche incessante de la perfection et de la beauté.  _À Moscou, e_ lle aimait pour les mêmes raisons, se promener au Jardin de l'Apothicaire ou au Jardin Botanique, y lire et parfois y travailler. Elle ne repartait jamais de ce dernier sans avoir parcouru les allées de la roseraie.

Yulia ne s'était pas simplement contenté de contempler les beautés plus ou moins naturelles de son environnement et de s'émerveiller d'un pas de deux, de pleurer quand retentissait les notes si parfaites d'une sonate pour piano ou la voix si puissante et si pure d'une soprano colorato. Elle n'avait pas seulement frémit avec les feuilles d'un bouleau doré qui bruissait dans le vent ou avec le héros bouleversant d'un roman. Elle aimait aussi les gens, leurs créations et leurs esprits. Les idées.

Plus sensible à la beauté de l'esprit qu'à la beauté physique. La jeune femme n'avait jamais pris conscience que sa capacité d'émerveillement avait contribué à la réussite de ses études. À la grande qualité de son écriture. Yulia savait retranscrire la beauté tout aussi bien que la laideur. Avec le même enthousiasme, avec le même brio. Son écriture avait certainement plus concouru à son arrestation et sa mort administrative que sa participation à des manifestations dans les rues de Moscou. Elle possédait une plume acérée et virtuose. Une volonté farouche d'écrire et de partager ses convictions, de relayer celles de ceux qu'elle admirait, d'être porteuse de réflexion et de vérité. Sans concession. Persuadée de servir son pays et l'humanité, de construire un avenir meilleur. Pour elle, pour ses compatriotes et pour sa fille. Elle s'était fracassée sur la réalité, sur l'une des pires réalités qu'elle dénonçait dans ses articles et ses éditoriaux : la raison d'État.

Elle avait gardé la foi et sa capacité d'émerveillement durant sa première année de détention, et puis sans qu'elle n'en eût jamais pris conscience, celles-ci sombrèrent.

Yulia ne s'émerveillait plus de rien depuis sept ans. Plus rien ne la touchait. Plus rien ne lui gonflait le cœur d'allégresse. La beauté n'emplissait plus ses yeux de larmes.

Yulia avait gardé intact son esprit critique, elle analysait toujours son entourage avec finesse. Mais dans un seul but : celui de survivre et de manipuler au mieux ce qui l'entouraient : Tata, les chefs de blocks, les détenues, les gardiens. Elle cherchait à savoir ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle, de quelle façon elle devait agir et parler pour obtenir leurs faveurs, leur approbation, pour ne pas les décevoir, ne pas éveiller leur colère, pour obtenir des privilèges et des cadeaux. Toutes ses facultés d'analyse n'avaient plus servi qu'à cela.

À rien d'autre.

Elle n'avait admiré personne à la colonie n°2 et personne n'avait plus éveillé son admiration et son enthousiasme. Les gens l'indifféraient, elles les trouvaient mesquins, vulgaires, inintéressants. Elle respectait les forts, méprisait les autres. Jamais elle n'eût suivi Anna et Shaw si elle ne les avait pas identifiées comme des meneuses, comme des brutes, si les deux femmes s'étaient montrées faibles ou résignées. Elle avait lâché Tata, parce qu'elle voulait fuir sa vie, mais aussi parce qu'inconsciemment, elle s'était soumis à Shaw et à Anna Borissnova, qu'elle les avait jugées plus à même d'assurer sa protection que la chef du block 8.

Yulia Zhirova pensait comme une détenue. Pendant sept ans son seul horizon s'était limité aux murs et aux barbelés de la colonie n°2. Elle avait vécu dans un univers étriqué et clos sur lui-même. Aussi gris et sale que l'étaient les cellules du chizo.

Mais cette nuit-là, devant l'incroyable spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, les murs qui tenaient son âme prisonnière avaient volé en éclats.

Elle avait tourné les yeux vers ses deux compagnes. Toutes deux assises en tailleurs, le regard fixé sur la voûte étoilée. Leur regard si impassible. Leurs traits si calmes qui ne trahissaient rien de ce qui les habitaient. Du cœur qui battait dans leur poitrine.

L'esprit de Yulia se déploya et prit son envol en direction du ciel. Il s'échappa de la prison qu'elle avait construit dans son avilissement. Et quand la voix d'Anna partit à sa suite, Yulia crut qu'elle allait mourir. Que sa poitrine allait exploser, qu'elle ne survivrait pas aux flots d'émotions qui la ravagea. La voix d'Anna ne l'avait jamais aussi profondément touchée. Elle avait trouvé sa voix incroyable, mais elle n'avait pas été emportée par ce qu'elle dégageait. Yulia n'en avait pas saisi la beauté. Les nuances que la jeune femme y apportait. Son incroyable tessiture, sa maîtrise technique, l'émotion et les couleurs personnelles qu'elle donnait à chaque chants, à chaque mélodie, qu'elle entonnait.

Yulia aurait voulu hurler. Hurler à Anna de se taire, au ciel de s'éteindre, au feu de mourir, à Sameen de disparaître. Hurler : « Non ! ». Tenir la syllabe jusqu'à ce que son ventre se tordre de douleur. Qu'elle n'eût plus un millimètre-cube d'air à exhaler.

La souffrance était trop grande. Trop soudaine.

— Yulia ?

Une main s'était posée sur sa main. Un gant sur son gant. Elle n'aurait pas supporté la chaleur et la douceur d'un contact peau à peau.

Anna chantait toujours, le visage tourné vers le firmament. En communion parfaite avec lui. Shaw avait tourné la tête sans raison. L'expression de Yulia Zhirova l'avait décontenancée. Elle avait fait appel à toute l'expérience qu'elle avait acquise au cours de sa vie pour l'analyser. Un mélange d'angoisse insurmontable et d'exaltation. Deux sentiments qui se mariaient rarement ensemble. Si intenses que Shaw avait tendu une main. Elle ne l'eût pas tendue si elle n'avait pas été gantée. Yulia semblait trop bouleversée pour que Shaw eût intenté un contact physique. D'autant moins quand Yulia tourna les yeux vers elle. Que leurs regards se croisèrent. Les sentiments qu'éprouvaient Yulia Zhirova sautèrent au visage de Shaw. Elle frémit à leur impact. Regarda sa main, Yulia. Elle n'avait su quoi dire, que faire.

Yulia avait détourné la tête. Replongé dans son âme l'univers. Senti Sameen retirer sa main. Elle l'avait vivement retenue. Serrée. Agrippée. Comme un navire s'accroche à son ancre dans la tempête.

Pour ne pas dériver sur les récifs, pour ne pas chavirer.

Shaw s'était crispée. Consciente de son rôle, sans comprendre ce qui avait provoqué une telle tempête d'émotion chez la jeune femme. Elle s'était efforcée d'oublier. S'était raccroché au chant d'Anna. Elle avait puisé sa force dans la sérénité qui se dégageait de la grande Russe quand elle chantait. Dans la sérénité qui coulait et abreuvait non seulement la chanteuse, mais aussi tout ceux qui l'écoutait.

Shaw n'avait jamais réalisé le charme qui naissait, notes après notes, des lèvres d'Anna. Elle avait sans y prendre garde profité de ses effets. Dans la forêt, en Virginie quand elle l'avait soignée et qu'Anna avait chanté pour se maintenir éveillée, lors de la soirée d'adieux quand la grande Russe, à la demande de Jack Muller, avait entonné _Les grues_ , tous les soirs à l'aire d'abattage quand elles y avaient passé une semaine, tous les soirs ou presque depuis leur évasion. Shaw avait mieux opéré en Virginie. Au Walter Reed, Anna avait mieux célébré et mieux évoqué que quiconque l'amitié et l'affection que partageaient tous ceux qui avaient combattu le Chirurgien de la mort, tous ceux qui y avaient laissé une partie d'eux-mêmes, tous ceux qui y avaient laissé la vie, et Shaw, quand Anna chantait, s'appuyait sur sa voix pour se plonger dans de très profondes méditations. Son esprit s'élevait à sa suite. Sans heurt et sans souffrance.

Shaw avait gardé la main de Yulia dans la sienne. Elle s'était ouverte au chant, et à l'incroyable beauté de la nuit. Tous ses sens en alerte. Elle n'avait pas fermé les yeux. Anna chantait, le feu crépitait doucement, une chouette hululait en contre-bas. Les braises chauffaient ses joues, le froid piquait ses oreilles découvertes, la main de Yulia exerçait des pressions différentes sur ses doigts, à chaque inspiration, elle sentait la fumée acre qui s'échappait du bois mouillé, la sève qui suintait, l'odeur particulière de la neige, et les relents minérales de la roche contre laquelle elle était adossée. Elle n'avait fourni aucun effort, fait appel à aucune des stratégies dont elle usait communément pour trouver la paix. Pour s'élever. Elle n'en avait pas eu besoin.

Le chant d'Anna s'était tu, il mourut lentement dans un murmure. Shaw ne s'était peut-être jamais senti aussi hors du temps. Yulia ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis dix ans, peut-être plus. Ou peut-être simplement depuis qu'elle s'était pour la dernière fois promenée dans le jardin de l'Apothicaire. Qu'elle avait lentement déambulé sous les tonnelles verdoyantes. Une petite main glissée dans la sienne. Genrika, elle s'en souvenait, était pour une fois restée silencieuse. Silencieuse, mais terriblement attentive. L'enfant savourait sa promenade en compagnie de sa mère trop souvent absente à son goût. Yulia en avait oublié ses soucis, la fureur de ses combats, l'ardeur de ses idées. Elle fréquentait les jardins pour s'y reposer, pour s'éloigner de la vie trépidante et de l'agitation qui régnait à Moscou. Mais s'y promener avec Genrika...

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ferma un instant les yeux, tentant de se souvenir. Mai 2010. Un jour de Printemps En fin de matinée. Le soleil avait chassé le fraîcheur de la nuit, et il brillait à travers le feuillage des tonnelles.

Anna observa un moment ses deux compagnes. Shaw si calme. Le sourire doux qui flottait sur les lèvres de Yulia. Elle se sentait en paix. Tranquille. Tout comme elles. Il était temps de dormir, elle prendrait la première veille. Shaw méditait, Yulia semblait transfigurée par elle ne savait quelle vision intérieure. La grande Russe raviva le feu, vida les quarts dans les gourdes. S'activa sans empressement, silencieusement. Avec respect. Laissant le temps à Shaw et à Yulia de réintégrer doucement le temps présent. Elle avait l'habitude avec Shaw. Quant à Yulia, Anna devina une épreuve ou une prise de conscience. Elle tenait la main de Shaw et des larmes avaient gelé sur ses joues. Pas des larmes de désespoir ou de souffrance. Elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer son expression. Mais sa première impression resta, Yulia venait de mener un combat et elle en était sortie victorieuse. Cette nuit resterait gravée à jamais dans la mémoire de la jeune femme. Anna se tourna vers l'horizon. Elle aussi se souviendrait de cette nuit.

Shaw bougea. Elle se leva et vint se tenir à côté d'elle.

— J'aime ton pays, Anna.

Anna avait souri.

— Et si je crève demain, je ne regretterai rien, ajouta Shaw.

Anna établit elle-même les connexions entre les deux déclarations.

— Moi, non plus.

— Ouais, approuva Shaw saisissant aussi bien qu'Anna le message derrière la banalité de leur échange.

Yulia les rejoignit.

— C'est tellement beau, s'extasia-t-elle à voix basse.

Shaw et Anna approuvèrent d'un grognement.

— J'avais oublié.

Anna chantonna Подмосковные Вечера _*_  , Shaw rit, la bouscula d'un coup d'épaule et la traita d'abrutie. Anna grimaça.

Les larmes de Yulia réapparurent. C'était exactement cela. Les belles soirées chères à son cœur. À Moscou. Ici. Cette nuit qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. La nuit de sa renaissance. Ou plutôt de sa mue. Cette nuit, elle s'en souviendrait toujours comme la nuit de sa mue, de l'abandon de cette peau épaisse et laide qui l'avait protégée, mais qui l'avait surtout retenue prisonnière. Une mue qui la laissait à nue. Fragile. Faible et hyper-sensible. Une faiblesse qu'elle pouvait pourtant se permettre.

Elle porta le poids de son corps sur un pied et se retrouva appuyée contre Shaw. Elle aurait aimé passer une main sur la taille d'Anna et la serrer contre elle. Elle n'avait pas osé. Anna, comme si elle avait sentit le besoin de Yulia d'être entourée, posa son avant-bras sur son épaule. Voilà. C'était parfait. Qu'importait sa fragilité et sa faiblesse, pensa Yulia avec ferveur. Ces deux femmes étaient là pour elle. Elles mourraient pour elle. Elles lui accordaient une pause. La possibilité de choisir son avenir. Sameen n'escomptait pas qu'elle refusât de la suivre et de reprendre sa place auprès de Genrika, mais si Yulia suivait son élan, elle disparaîtrait sitôt qu'elle serait en sûreté. Son plan avait toujours été le même depuis que Sameen l'avait entreprise : Anna et Sameen l'emmèneraient aux États-Unis, elles lui fourniraient des papiers et Yulia disparaîtrait à jamais. Elle survivrait comme elle pourrait de place en place, serveuse, femme de ménage, ouvrière, saisonnière agricole. Au gré de ses errances. Elle marcherait, traverserait le continent nord-américain, d'ouest en est, du sud au nord.

Ou bien...

Pour la première fois, elle pensa à la possibilité qui lui était offerte de reconstruire sa vie sans fait table rase de son passée. De reconstruire une famille. Sameen se tenait fermement sur ses pieds à côté d'elle, droite, solide. Anna inspirait la sérénité, la détermination, l'assurance de toujours atteindre les objectifs qu'elle s'était fixés. Leur présence donnait corps à des rêves inaccessibles.

.

 

Elles s'arrêtèrent trois jours à l'endroit où Anna avait dissimulé une autre cache. Un arrêt bienvenue. Les températures avaient chuté, les nuits étaient glaciales et elles ne dormaient la nuit que par très courtes périodes. Le froid minait leur santé et leur sommeil.

Elles construisirent un abri qui leur ménagea des nuits plus chaudes. Anna encouragea ses deux compagnes à se nourrir en abondance, la prochaine étape serait la dernière.

— Combien de temps ?

— Dix jours de marche.

Yulia s'était affaissée sur elle-même.

— On marche depuis vingt-cinq jours, Yulia, lui dit gentiment Anna. On a déjà parcouru deux-cents vingt kilomètres.

— Et il en reste autant.

— Un peu moins.

— Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, murmura Yulia d'un ton abattu.

— Tu ne serais pas arrivée ici, si tu n'en étais pas capable, rétorqua Anna.

Shaw n'avait rien dit. Dix jours. Cent-cinquante à deux cents kilomètres de traces à travers l'hiver et la forêt. Sans traîneau, sans moto neige. Pourquoi Anna n'avait pas prévu de traîneau ou de moto neige d'ailleurs ? Parce qu'elle se serait fait remarquer de partir avec et de revenir sans. Se balader en zone ennemis sans véhicule n'était pas une bonne idée, même au milieu de nul part. Des SAS en avaient fait l'amère expérience en Irak, un cas d'école. Bon, évidemment, ces crétins portaient cent kilos de matériel quand ils étaient partis s'infiltrer en profondeur. Anna avait limité le poids de leur sac à une dizaine de kilos, celui de Yulia était encore plus léger. Et puis, la forêt était très dense. Slalomer entre les arbres et les taillis les aurait ralenties. Quant au moto-neige, il aurait surtout transporté de l'essence.

Shaw s'inquiétait. Elles souffraient toutes les trois d'engelures. Aux pieds surtout, mais aux mains aussi. Les nuits en bivouac étaient dures. Le froid, l'immobilité forcée. Elles tiendraient, mais elle arriveraient épuisées et elle ne parierait pas qu'elles arriveraient entières au bout de leur périple. Elle n'avait pourtant aucune envie de perdre une main ou un pied, ou ne serait-ce qu'un doigt de l'une ou de l'autre. Après dix jours de marche et dix nuits de bivouac, elle doutait d'y échapper. Elle avait évité des complications depuis le début, mais dix jours équivalaient pratiquement à la moitié du chemin à parcourir.

Elle se renfrogna. Fâchée contre elle-même. On s'en foutait d'un doigt de pied, ou même d'un pied. L'important c'était qu'elles réussiraient, un fait indéniable parce qu'Anna n'aurait pas prévu des caches et un itinéraire si elle avait pensé qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance de survivre, parce que Shaw n'avait aucune envie finir comme un glaçon dans la neige et qu'elle trouvait que la cryogénisation était une invention stupide, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait toujours survécu à tout, qu'Anna aussi, et que Yulia, si elle avait dû crever, aurait crevé depuis longtemps, d'un coup de surin dans le ventre à la colonie, étranglée par un gardien sadique lors d'une partie fine, ou dans la première semaine de leur évasion.

Parce que Anne-Margaret l'attendait. Parce qu'elle avait assuré à Maria qu'elle ne risquait rien et que cette conne accueillerait sa mort en soufflant d'exaspération et en répétant à qui voulait bien l'écouter qu'elle l'avait bien dit. Parce qu'elle avait écrit à Root qu'elle ne partait pas. Parce qu'elle avait confié et non pas donné ou légué ses médailles militaires à Genrika. Parce qu'Anna ne méritait pas de mourir. Et, parce que, enfin, Shaw détestait échouer.

— Si tu pars perdante, tu n'y arriveras pas, fit-t-elle d'un ton coupant. On est est pas venues jusqu'ici pour abandonner à mi-parcours.

— Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais abandonner, se défendit Yulia.

— Alors, ferme-la si tu n'as rien à dire.

— Je...

— Écoute, Yulia, lui dit durement Shaw. Tu as passé neuf ans à la colonie n°2. Tu n'as jamais eu l'âme d'un planton, tes chances de survie à une incarcération longue étaient quasiment nulles. Tu crois ne pas avoir la condition physique ? Réfléchis un peu. Combien de fois as-tu bénéficié de nuit complète à la colonie ? Combien de fois t'es-tu caillé les miches, le cul à l'air dans la neige ? Tu travaillais à la scierie, je sais que tu ne maniais pas la hache et la scie, mais tu travaillais quand même, en plus de tes passes. Combien par jours Yulia ?

Shaw attendit la réponse.

— Combien, Yulia ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ?

— Combien ?

— Je ne sais pas, quatre, cinq, parfois plus.

— Tu ne taillais pas que des pipes ?

— Sameen, essaya d'intervenir Anna qui ne comprenait pas la violence dont Shaw faisait preuve.

Shaw fit un geste de la main pour l'inciter à se taire.

— Alors ?

— Tu sais très bien ce que je faisais, tu veux quoi ? se fâcha Yulia. Des détails ? Tu es en manque ? Tu as envie de baiser ?

Shaw ignora la colère et la provocation :

— Tu bouffais bien, tu avais des vêtements chauds, n'empêche que tu dormais mal et que tu cumulais deux boulots.

— Tata faisait attention.

— Pff, à ce que tu ne t'épuises pas ? C'est ça ? Des conneries, Yulia. Et puis, même si c'est vrai, Tata n'a pas été toujours là. Parce que je ne pense pas que tu sois devenue sa pute du jour au lendemain. Il y a eu un avant Tata, pas vrai ?

Yulia était blême de colère et d'humiliation. Anna se tenait prête à intervenir. Le couteau jaillit dans la main de Yulia, menaça Shaw qui ne bougea pas d'un iota, mais se fendit d'une moue narquoise.

— Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais... Avant ça, tu as été la pute de tout le monde, une paria. Bonne a baiser. Par tout le monde, par qui voulait. Tu as été tatouée avant ou après ?

— Espèce de salope, hurla Yulia.

Elle bondit en avant. Anna l'avait ceinturée avant même qu'elle n'eût atteint Shaw. Le couteau avait changé de main, et une clef maintenait le bras droit de Yulia dans son dos. Shaw toujours aussi calme lui posa un doigt sur la poitrine.

— Tu as été violée et battue avant de te retrouver sous la coupe de Tata. Elle t'a offert sa protection et tu as acceptée parce que ta vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Parce qu'à force, tu aurais succombé aux coups ou aux traumatismes causés par des viols trop fréquents.

— Tata ne lui a pas offert sa protection, Sameen.

Shaw leva les yeux sur Anna.

— Elle la lui a imposée, comme les tatouages qui ont suivi après.

Regard interrogateur de Shaw à Yulia.

Silence.

— C'est vrai ?

Haussement d'épaules.

— Yulia, c'est vrai ? insista Shaw.

— Oui. Ça faisait six mois que j'étais à la colonie. Un jour, elle est venue me voir. Elle voulait coucher avec moi, elle me trouvait mignonne, ricana Yulia. Ce gros tas de graisse ! Pour une fois qu'on me demandait mon avis ? Je l'ai envoyé chier. Je savais que c'était un planton et je m'en foutais. Elle pouvait me planter, me violer, me battre comme les autres, mais elle n'aurait pas mon accord. Elle m'a demandé si j'avais bien réfléchi. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre. Deux nuits plus tard, je me suis fait tirer de mon lit par quatre détenues. Je me suis défendue pour le principe. Deux filles étaient de mon block, deux autres venaient d'ailleurs, donc elles avaient la permission de mon planton. Je croyais qu'elles allaient profiter de moi dans un coin. Elles m'ont traînée jusqu'au block 8. Tata m'attendait. Je me suis préparée à passer une nuit immonde coincée sous cette grosse truie, mais elle m'ont balancé sur un lit et elle m'ont attachée. J'ai gueulé. Elles ont ri. Tata m'a giflée pour me faire taire. Si fort que je ne voyais plus rien et que du sang me coulait dans la bouche.

Yulia ferma les yeux.

 

* * *

 

Elle tirait sur ses liens. Six femmes se tenaient autour du lit. La nuit s'annonçait longue et désagréable. Douloureuse. La chef du block 8 se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

— Ça y est ? Tu t'es calmée ou tu veux encore des baffes ?

Yulia retint un haut-le-cœur. Tata puait la vodka et le shit.

— Tu vas encore te la jouer hystérique longtemps ?

Yulia n'avait aucune chance. Attachée, seule face à six femmes ? Elle secoua la tête. Elle se tiendrait sage.

— Bien, se félicita la planton. Tu connais les tatouages, Yulka ?

Yulia resta sans voix, de quoi parlait-elle ?

Tata ouvrit son blouson, passa son pull, sa chemise et son tricot de corps par dessus sa tête. Elle portait un soutien-gorge. Un beau soutien-gorge. Yulia n'en portait plus de six mois. Le sien lui avait été arraché par une détenue particulièrement brutale, comme sa culotte deux mois auparavant. Elle n'avait pas fait de demande de remplacement. Pour le soutien-gorge parce que le sous-vêtement ne faisait pas parti de la tenue délivrée par la colonie, pour la culotte parce qu'on lui arracherait la suivante tôt ou tard, parce qu'elle en avait déjà fait une demande. Elle n'en portait plus. Elle n'avait pas d'argent pour s'en acheter. Les détenues se seraient moqué d'elle au magasin. Yulia était connue. Du moins dans le cercle de celles qui appréciaient les femmes. Qui aimaient l'amour violent. Yulia était la femme qu'on baisait derrière un block, dans les douches, aux latrines. Celle sur qui on sautait la nuit. Qu'on mettait à genoux et qu'on frappait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'activât comme il fallait avec sa bouche. Gardiens, détenues, ils l'abusaient à la sauvette. Ils avaient tous dû se passer le mot. Le bon plan. Yulia passait rarement une journée sans être jetée à genoux, à quatre pattes ou sur le dos. La première fois qu'elle s'était plainte à sa chef de block celle-ci l'avait frappée. Quand elle avait été voir un gardien, il l'avait gentiment emmené dans un bureau pour prendre sa déposition. Un autre garde s'était informé du problème et avait déclaré s'en charger. Avec un collègue. Il lui avait demandé de se déshabiller pour constater l'agression. Yulia avait obtempéré sans penser à mal. Elle était ressortie du bureau deux heures plus tard. Échevelée. Percluse de douleur. Épuisée. Et avec l'assurance, d'être l'objet de l'attention particulière des gardes en manque de sexe. Yulia avait été la cible des détenues, elle devint grâce à son initiative tout autant celle des gardiens. Les uns valaient les autres en cynisme et en brutalité.

Le corps que Tata dévoila aux yeux ahuris de Yulia s'ornait de tatouages plus ou moins grossièrement réalisés.

— Ceux-ci ne sont pas très beaux, déclara tata en montrant les yeux tatoués dans le creux de ses hanches. J'étais jeune et la tatoueuse n'était pas très douée. Mais ensuite...

Tata passa sa main sur le crucifix tatouée à la hauteur de sa poitrine. Elle portait aussi des étoiles sur différentes parties du corps, une très belle reproduction de la Vladimirskaïa sur l'abdomen, si bien réalisée que l'image prenait en compte l'embonpoint important de la chef de block, deux crânes surmontant des os croisés à la jointure de ses épaules, des brassards décorés de croix gammées et de chardons enserraient ses bras. Elle se retourna. Une cathédrale s'étalait sur l'ensemble de son dos, fourmillant de détails architecturaux. Des oiseaux virevoltaient au-dessus des bulbes et des clochetons. C'était magnifique. Tata lui refit face un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?

Tata caressa lentement la Vladimirskaïa du bout de ses doigts.

— Dounia est une véritable artiste.

Une femme inclina la tête derrière la chef de block. La quarantaine. En bonne santé. Bien habillée. Une privilégiée.

— Elle dessine très bien, et les couleurs ne pâlissent pas. Mais les tatouages ne sont pas seulement beaux, ils sont aussi un langage. Tu connais le langage des tatouages, Yulka ?

Yulia avait lu des articles sur ce sujet. Une pratique héritée de la révolution Russe, devenue populaire et codifiée lorsque les Vory V Zakone s'emparèrent du pouvoir au sein de la population carcérale soviétique dans les années vingt, qui perdura après leur chute au moins jusqu'à la désagrégation de L'Union Soviétique. Oui, Yulia connaissait. Tata se revendiquait comme une rebelle, comme une voleuse, comme un chef. Ses tatouages proclamaient aussi qu'elle resterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours en prison, qu'elle aimait les femmes — si Yulia ne se trompait sur la signification des yeux tatouées aux creux de ses hanches à moins que ce fût une menace à l'encontre des autres détenues, elle n'était pas très sûre — comme une femme courageuse qui ne compromettait pas avec la police ou les autorités. Un beau mensonge pour cette dernière revendication, les plantons étaient toutes des vendues. Yulia n'avait pas besoin d'avoir passé dix années derrière les barbelés d'une colonie pénitentiaire pour savoir que les plantons étaient les chiens de garde du directeur.

— Je connais un peu.

— Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ? dit Tata en se caressant le corps.

Pourquoi la contrarier ?

— Oui, très beau.

— Tu faisais quoi dehors, Yulka ?

— Journaliste.

— Mmm, une politique. Et pas une des moindres pour avoir été condamnée à perpet'. Mais on s'en fout. Ici, ton passé ne compte pas s'il ne te permet pas de te trouver une place.

Tata lui empoigna la mâchoire et lui tourna brutalement la tête dans un sens et dans l'autre. Elle renifla et se fendit d'une moue dégoûtée.

— Tu pus, Yulka. Depuis combien de temps, tu ne t'es pas lavée ? Depuis combien de temps, tu ne t'es pas coiffée ? Si je te retire ton pantalon, je vais trouver combien de sortes de sperme différent sur toi ?

Tata lui crachait ses questions à la figure et les réponses que ne lui donna pas Yulia, les questions dont Tata connaissait les réponses se déversaient comme de la boue dans le cerveau de la jeune femme entravée sur le lit.

— Tu n'es qu'une loque, un véritable déchet, et tu as eu l'audace de te refuser à moi ? J'aurais pu me servir et te jeter ensuite, mais moi, contrairement aux autres, j'ai vu au-delà de ta crasse. Tu vois, je sais reconnaître une belle femme. Tu es une belle femme, Yulia. Tu as de très beau cheveux, de beaux yeux, et si tu n'étais pas si maigre, tu serais toute à fait à mon goût. Si tu t'étais montrée gentille, je t'aurais donné accès aux douches, je t'aurais bien nourrie, je t'aurais acheté des vêtements propres et confortables, des serviettes ou des tampons ce qui te permettrait de ne pas souiller ton froc. Nastia me doit des faveurs, je lui aurais demandé de te transférer dans mon bloc. Je pense même qu'elle aurait trop heureuse de se débarrasser de toi. Je t'aurais choyée, Yulka. Mais tu n'es qu'une arrogante connasse de journaliste. Je ne t'aurais pas tatouée, je t'aurais peut-être gardé pour moi et...

Yulia avait cessé d'écouter en entendant le mot tatoué. Tata voulait la tatouer. L'humilier.

— ... tu seras à moi. Si tu te montres docile et habile, tu obtiendras tout ce que je m'étais promis de te donner auparavant. Tassia, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers une femme. Tu vas lui maintenir la tête entre tes cuisses. Yulka, si tu te débats, tout ce que tu as vécu depuis ton arrivée ici, te semblera avoir été une partie de plaisir.

Yulia n'avait pas bougé. La dénommée Tassia avait pris sa place, et, à la demande de la tatoueuse, elle lui avait dégagé le front. Yulia avait commencé à transpirer. Le front. Qu'avait Tata en tête ?

— Tu veux savoir ce que tu auras sur le front ? Peut-être que tu connais ce motif là-aussi ? Un triangle avec un cœur à l'intérieur.

— Non, souffla Yulia.

— Une reconnaissance de ce que tu es.

— Tata, s'il te plaît, la supplia Yulia.

— Tu en auras d'autres, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce soir, ce sera celui-ci sur le front, une vulve et un phallus de chaque côté du cou.

— Tatiana...

— Je t'ai assez entendue. Vas-y, Dounia, elle est tout à toi.

Yulia avait pleuré pendant toute la séance. Elle était restée attachée sur son lit jusqu'au lendemain matin. Tata l'avait gardée avec elle toute la journée. Elle l'avait  _prêtée_  à deux gardes et à une détenue. Moyennant finances. Yulia avait accédé aux demandes de l'une et des deux autres. Ils ne l'avaient pas battue. Tata les avait mis en garde. Elle avait proclamé Yulia comme sa propriété. Le soir, en revenant de la scierie, elle l'avait conduite aux douches. Yulia avait bénéficié d'un savon, d'une bouteille de shampoing, d'une serviette éponge propre, d'eau chaude. En abondance. Sa première vraie douche depuis sept mois. Elle trouva des affaires propres posées sur un tabouret en sortant de sa douche.

— Sympa, non ?

Yulia avait levé un regard prudent et lentement hoché la tête. Pour la première fois, depuis qu'elle avait subi son premier viol, elle se sentait humaine.

— Viens par ici, l'enjoignit Tata.

Yulia s'était approché.

— Je vais t'essuyer.

Tata l'avait essuyée avec délicatesse. Puis, elle avait plié la serviette et s'était assise sur un tabouret. Elle avait fait signe à Yulia d'avancer. Elle lui avait caressé la hanche, le ventre, les fesses, les seins. Insister sur les mamelons jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent. Elle avait tiré Yulia à elle et l'avait installée sur ses genoux. Elle avait déposé des baisers doux sur son cou avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :

— Tu es à moi, Yulka. À tout le monde, si je le veux, mais d'abord à moi. Embrasse-moi.

Yulia ne voyait pas comment résister, elle se pencha sur la bouche de Tata, effleura ses lèvres et lui laissa mener le baiser comme elle l'entendait. Tata la dégoûtait. Sa graisse la dégoûtait, mais Tata savait embrasser, caresser. Il faisait chaud dans la salle d'eau, Yulia se sentait propre. Tata se montrait douce. Elle brisa le baiser, fit courir ses lèvres sur son cou, sur ses seins, puis referma sa bouche sur les mamelons durcis. Une de ses mains main malaxait avec douceur le bondé de sa poitrine, elle suçotait le sein et sa langue en stimulait délicatement l'extrémité. L'autre main courrait légèrement sur ses reins dénudés. Yulia gémit. Tata insista sur le sein et stimula d'un doigt insistant le bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Yulia se cambra sous la double sensation.

Tata se redressa. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Yulia. Et ses doigts glissèrent doucement entre les cuisses grandes ouvertes de la jeune femme assise à cheval sur elle. Explorèrent. Une lueur de triomphe brilla dans les yeux de Tata. Yulia rougit furieusement. Tata abandonna son sexe et leva entre elles sa main aux doigts humides. Elle les sentit et les lécha sans quitter Yulia des yeux.

— Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Belle et chaude comme la braise, tu vas me rapporter des fortunes, Yulka.

Elle replongea ses doigts entre les cuisses de Yulia. Ses caresses se firent plus précises. Yulia ferma les yeux et s'accrocha à ses épaules.

— Tu me regardes, Yulka. Jusqu'au bout, tu me regardes.

La situation débordait d'obscénité. Les bruits mouillés qui s'échappaient du sexe de Yulia, ses gémissement, le souffle lourd de Tata, ses encouragement salaces, cette femme nue, mince et blonde qui ondulait sur l'énorme planton habillée de pieds en cape, leurs regards fixés l'un sur l'autre.

Le premier rapport sexuel consenti et gratuit de Yulia depuis son incarcération.

Tata n'avait même pas eu à la forcer. Le dégoût que la jeune femme éprouvait pour Tata laissa place au plaisir. Tata usait de sa bouche, de ses lèvres et de sa langue sur le haut de son corps. Avec douceur et sensualité, elle multipliait à l'infini, le plaisir que lui procurait ses doigts sur elle et en elle. L'orgasme monta. Tata l'encouragea. Et Yulia bascula dans un long cri de jouissance. Cambrée en arrière, bouche ouverte, yeux fermés. Tata prolongea sa chute, ne lui ménagea aucune pause et l'emmena une deuxième fois à la poursuite de son désir. Yulia avait fini la tête sur son épaule, toute honte bue. En sueur. Le souffle court. Tata lui flattait les flancs en la félicitant de sa performance et en se félicitant grassement de l'avoir si bien jugée. Toujours en elle, allant en venant lentement jusqu'à ce que des petits cris s'échappassent de la femme avachie contre elle. Jusqu'à ce que ses bras se refermèrent sur elle, que sa bouche s'ouvrît contre sa peau. Tata modula le rythme. Cherchant et attendant la supplique.

Yulia n'avait plus de force, plus de volonté, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui procurait autant de plaisir, ce qui éveillait autant son désir. Elle se cambra devant Tata, offrant sa poitrine avide à sa bouche. Rien ne vint. Elle gémit, peut-être comprendrait-elle ? Elle voulait sa bouche gourmande. Elle bougea le bassin. Elle voulait ses doigts plus forts.

Tata était patiente. Elle avait bien jugé la femme. Violée, battue pendant des mois, il suffisait d'un peu d'attention et de bien-être pour la séduire, beaucoup de douceur et un semblant d'amour. Tata ne l'aimait pas, mais Yulka était très belle et elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle la désirait, mais elle attendrait. D'abord Yulka devait se soumettre, librement, avec impatience. Après, celle-ci lui donnerait du plaisir. Ce soir.

— S'il te plaît, gémit enfin Yulia toute honte bue. Tata, s'il te plaît.

— Tu es à moi, Yulka ?

— Oui.

— Toute à moi ?

Les doigts accélèrent. Yulia frémit, gémit son assentiment. Tata renouvela sa question, encore et encore tandis qu'elle donnait à Yulia ce que celle-ci attendait d'elle. Et Yulia approuva. Encore et encore.

Tout ce qu'elle lui demanda.

Elle s'enchaîna consciemment à Tata. Pour une douche chaude, du savon, du shampoing, des beaux vêtements, de bons repas, un peu de douceur et d'attention.

Elle passa la nuit suivante dans le lit de Tata. Accepta tout. Les bourrelets comme le reste. Le sur-lendemain, à la demande de Tata, Dounia lui tatoua en très belles lettres cursives à l'intérieur des cuisses : j'appartiens à Tata-tiana. Une opération dont Yulia avait gardé un souvenir douloureux.

 

* * *

 

Yulia Zhirova regarda méchamment Shaw.

— Voilà, tu sais tout.

Shaw serrait les poings. Un geste inutile avec les gants qu'elle portait. Un simple réflexe. L'histoire de Yulia ressemblait à la sienne, en plus réelle, et moins confuse. En moins virtuelle.

— Tu... commença Yulia.

— Ne dis rien, la coupa durement Shaw. Ne dis rien. Tu as touché le fond, Yulia. À tes yeux, tu as touché le fond. Je n'ai rien à te reprocher, j'ai fait pire. On ne peut pas changer le passé, on ne peut pas réparer ce qu'on a cassé. On peut simplement vivre avec, essayer de se pardonner et continuer. C'est... Je ne pourrai pas t'obliger à le faire.

Shaw dégagea son Serduykov et le posa sur son genou.

— Je peux te le filer. Si tu n'en as pas le courage, je peux le faire à ta place. Si c'est vraiment ça que tu veux, je le ferai.

Anna tombait des nues. Shaw proposait à Yulia de se suicider ? Elle lui proposait de la tuer si elle n'avait pas elle-même le courage d'appuyer sur la détente ? Une proposition sincère. Dénuée de cynisme et de véhémence.

— Sameen...

Un appel, une demande d'explication, une main tendue. Anna soupçonnait des souffrances dont elle n'avait aucune idée. Des souffrances qui allaient au-delà des longs mois que Shaw avait passé en détention, au-delà des tortures qu'elle y avait subies.

Shaw tourna les yeux vers Anna Borissnova. La grande Russe pensait y lire une détresse immense. Rien de tel ne lui apparut. Shaw arborait un regard amical, teinté de mélancolie. C'était pire que de la détresse.

Yulia fronçait les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur l'arme que Shaw tenait en main. Les deux femmes étaient horriblement calmes. Elles avaient exclu Anna de leur monde. Elle l'avaient reléguée en dehors. Rendue simple spectatrice d'un drame qui pouvait finir dans le sang. Par la mort d'une femme qu'Anna et Shaw étaient venu arracher à la colonie n°2. Une sombre colère tomba sur la grande Russe. Elle avait souffert pour Yulia Zhirova. Les deux femmes se complaisaient à partager leur expérience de la déchéance, mais Anna avait eu sa part d'abjection et de violence ces quatre derniers mois. Aussi bien victime que bourreau, elle s'était haïe et dégoûtée. Une mission sous couverture. Une couverture détestable, qu'elle avait pourtant tenue jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réintégrât son identité. Une identité que ne lui avait jamais nié Shaw. Que celle-ci n'avait jamais oubliée. À ses yeux, Anna était toujours restée Anna Borissnova. Elle avait été plus, elle était devenue plus que cela. À la colonie, Shaw et Anna avaient noué une relation qu'elle n'avaient jamais nouée avant cela. Elles étaient devenues amies. Plus que des sœurs d'armes.

Des amies.

Shaw était rentrée dans le cercle très restreint des gens qu'aimait Anna Borissnova.

La jeune femme regarda tour à tour Shaw et Yulia Zhirova.

Des amies ?

De là étaient peut-être nées leur souffrance, leur déchéance, et leur perdition. Quand Yulia et Sameen en avaient eu besoin, elles n'avaient pas pu se raccrocher à un regard ami. À un regard qui leur rappelait qui elles étaient. Qui elles étaient vraiment.

Comme Anna avait pu se raccrocher au regard de Sameen le soir où elle avait violé la jeune Asia.

Anna même lors de ses missions les moins reluisante pour le compte du SVR, n'avait jamais perdu de vu qui elle était. Elle avait rarement opéré sous couverture. Sinon pour une très brèves périodes. Le temps d'accéder à une cible et de l'éliminer. Anna était nettoyeuse, tueuse, elle n'avait jamais été programmée pour s'infiltrer loin derrière les lignes ennemies, jamais été pressentie pour devenir un agent dormant. Elle était physiquement trop identifiable, et ses supérieurs l'avaient moralement et psychologiquement reconnue inapte à remplir ce type de mission. Anna ne possédait aucun talent d'actrice. Elle était trop honnête. Et Youri avait déclaré en 2004, alors que les instances dirigeantes interrogeaient sur l'avenir de la très jeune femme qu'elle était encore à l'époque, qu'on ne pouvait pas réduire au silence une voix comme la sienne. Qu'Anna ne serait un bon agent que tant qu'elle aurait la possibilité de chanter en toute liberté. Il avait prédit que, si on lui supprimait ce droit, si on étouffait chez elle ce talent naturel, elle dépérirait et finirait dans un asile psychiatrique. Ou dans le camp adverse. Il avait observé et formé la jeune fille durant deux années complètes. Youri, un officier hautement qualifié. On l'écouta.

Anna ne s'était jamais perdue. Et quand elle avait manqué de se perdre, Shaw l'avait rattrapée et ramenée à elle-même.

Yulia n'avait eu que Tata à qui se raccrocher pendant huit ans. Que Tata pour veiller sur elle. Tata. Une maquerelle. Une chef de gang qui n'agissait que pour servir ses propres intérêts. Shaw... Anna ne savait pas pour Shaw. La jeune femme n'était pas très sociable, c'était une rebelle, elle avait dû se retrouver seule. Placée en isolement durant une bonne partie de son incarcération. Toutes les deux avaient perdu leurs repères. Personne ne leur avait tendu une main ou adresser un regard amical. Jamais. Sinon pour les tromper. Par intérêt.

Son ressentiment tomba. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Ni pour Yulia, ni pour Shaw. Pas maintenant. Après, elle serait là. Pour Sameen, si Yulia se faisait sauter la tête ou qu'elle demandait à Shaw de la tuer. Pour Yulia si elle décidait de continuer.

Yulia tendit la main. Shaw lui donna son arme.

— Il faut enlever la sécurité, conseilla-t-elle.

Yulia l'enleva. Elle soupesa l'arme.

— Je t'ai suivie pour cette raison, lui dit Yulia.

— Quelle raison ?

— Tu es une tueuse.

Shaw resta impassible.

— Si nous étions rattrapées et que je te demandais de me tuer, je savais que tu le ferais. Je ne serais pas venue sinon.

— C'était bien vu.

— Tu vas me tuer ?

— Si tu me le demandes, oui.

— Et Genrika ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui diras ?

Shaw se troubla. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça.

— Je ne lui dirai rien.

— Elle ne sait pas que tu es venue me chercher ?

— Non.

— Personne ne sait à part toi et Anna ?

Shaw se pinça les lèvres. Maria savait. Maria et son insatiable curiosité. Et Athéna. Certainement Athéna. Mais Athéna ne dirait rien, Athéna ne lui ferait pas de reproches, et si Shaw éprouvait des remords ou que ses mensonges lui pesaient, elle pourrait se confier à elle. Mais Maria... Maria voudrait tout savoir, elle poserait des questions jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût obtenu les réponses qu'elle escomptait. Obtenu la vérité. Nue. Crue.

— À qui l'as-tu dit ? demanda Yulia.

— À quelqu'un.

Yulia se fendit d'un petit sourire en coin. Shaw commençait à espérer que cette abrutie ne lui demanderait pas de la descendre. Elle n'était pas très sûre d'être en mesure ensuite, d'affronter le regard de Maria.

— Quelqu'un qui t'attend ?

— Oui, mais pas qui tu crois et pas pour les raisons que tu crois.

La curiosité de Yulia n'alla pas loin, elle avait, en revanche, éveillé celle d'Anna. Qui Shaw avait-elle bien pu prévenir ? Root ? Elles faisaient équipe, mais Shaw ne l'avait pas évoquée une seule fois en trois mois.

.

 

Anna n'avait jamais revu Root après Bethesda. Elle savait qu'Élisa Brown lui envoyait régulièrement des rapports, que Maria Alvarez était restée en contact avec elle, que Lionel Fusco et John Vince la connaissaient bien, et Anna avait cru qu'ils se reverraient tous après le procès, qu'ils célébreraient leur victoire sur le Chirurgien de la mort. Jeremy Lambert n'était pas le Chirurgien, mais il avait été son assistant, son protecteur. Il méritait tout autant que lui sa condamnation.

Ils avaient gagné. Et ils s'étaient séparés. Élisa Brown et Jack Muller étaient partis en opération au Mexique pour le compte de la CIA, Lionel Fusco et Élisabeth Sanders étaient rentrés à Anchorage. Shaw n'avait plus donné de signe de vie dès le début du procès, Root était seulement apparue sur l'écran d'un ordinateur. Elle avait remercié Anna et Alexei. S'était excusée de son absence, avait promis un repas à Alexeï, évoqué le désir de se retrouver avec eux autour d'une bouteille de vodka et d'un plat de pelmenis.

— Anna, vous serez juge, avait-elle plaisanté. Alexei et moi, nous vous régalerons. Anton se chargera des boissons, vous n'aurez rien à faire sinon manger et chanter si l'envie vous vous en dit. Mais...

Son regard s'était voilé.

— J'aurais aimé que nous retrouvions tous. Malheureusement... Je suis très occupée. Mais...

Elle leur avait dédié un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil de connivence :

— Je ne vous oublie pas. Je ne vous oublierais jamais. Prenez soin de vous, mes petits chéris.

Anna ne s'était jamais fait traiter de chérie par personne.

Elle n'avait pas revu Root. Alexei et Ivan ne l'avaient pas revue non plus. Anton avait évoqué un ou deux appels. Rien de plus. Maria Alvarez, de son côté avait décliné leur proposition de rester à ses côtés.

— Vous avez un métier, une entreprise et je ne veux pas prendre l'habitude de vivre dans l'ombre d'un soldat.

Elle était très vite partie pour la Guinée équatoriale et Anna ne l'avait pas revue elle non plus. S'il n'y avait eu Alexeï, Anton et Ivan, elle eût cru n'avoir jamais rencontré ceux avec qui elle avait vécu si longtemps. Celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie en Virginie. Celle qui lui avait rendu sa vie. Celle qu'elle avait recueillie dans ses bras à Chihuahua. Jamais elle n'eût cru à toutes ces horreurs. Chouvaloff, Korotkov et Maria Alvarez. Anton, peut-être invalide pour la vie.

Tout lui aurait semblé n'avoir été un mauvais un rêve, s'il n'y avait surtout pas eu Alexeï. Avec lui, tout devenait réel. Moins dur à évoquer. Alexeï était un soldat, un ancien spetsnaz, mais aussi un homme profondément humain. Anna n'avait jamais prêté attention à la gentillesse et à l'attention qu'il lui manifestait avant l'histoire du Chirurgien de la mort.

Il ne l'avait pas seulement écoutée lui raconter ce qui l'avait blessée ou choquée, ce qui l'avait touchée durant toute cette histoire. Il lui avait aussi parlé. De détails sans importance tout d'abord. Des qualités culinaires de Root, de l'innocence d'Élisabeth Sanders embarquée un peu malgré elle dans cette histoire, de son courage et de son air perdu quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle participait à une véritable guerre. Puis, il avait évoqué Chouvaloff, des souvenirs banals.

Un jour, il avait pesté contre les salauds qui avaient détruit le vie de Sameen Shaw, qui l'avaient torturée. L'horreur qu'il avait ressenti quand la tête de Chouvaloof avait glissé de son cou et qu'elle avait roulé par terre à ses pieds. Il lui avait avoué sa profonde admiration pour Maria Alvarez. Rappelé à Anna l'histoire de l'homme-ours et le désir qu'avait Alma de connaître l'animal totem de ses ancêtres. Il avait ri en lui narrant ses sorties avec l'enfant. Anna avait souri. Puis, elle s'était assombrie. Alexeï n'avait pas relevé son changement d'humeur, il avait enchaîné sur Brown. Le si sérieux lieutenant Brown qui s'était compromise avec bonheur dans un combat illégal, et avec non moins de bonheur et autant de fierté dans une rixe digne des quartiers les plus mal famés de la banlieue de Moscou. Anna avait retrouvé son sourire au souvenir du lieutenant couvert d'hématomes qui leur avait narré avec tant d'enthousiasme ses exploits au club de MMA. Elle portait ce soir là un jeans et une chemise bleue marine. Maria portait une robe d'été rouge et blanche, Root une chemise déchirée. Muller était tout content que ses officiers préférées comme il appelait Root, Shaw et Root, eussent pensé à lui. Le gros policiers riait et sa collègue semblait un peu étonnée et très fière de se retrouver en leur compagnie.

— Tu as si bien chanté ce soir-là, avait alors dit Alexeï.

Après, il n'avait plus parlé. Il avait attendu.

— C'était pour eux, avait murmuré Anna. Pour tous ceux qui étaient morts. Pour ce capitaine que Shaw n'avait pas pu sauver.

Anna avait baissé la tête. Alexeï était resté silencieux. Quand elle avait relevé la tête, des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

— J'ai cru revivre la même chose, Alexeï.

Alexeï avait attendu la suite. Elle n'était pas venue, alors il avait repris la parole.

— Quelle même chose, Anna ?

— Maria Alvarez, à Chihuahua. C'était horrible. Elle était en sang. Terrorisée. J'ai cru qu'elle allait mourir, qu'il allait lui couper la tête comme à Chouvaloff et Korotkov. Qu'elle allait mourir comme ma sœur, que j'étais arrivée trop tard.

Alexeï gardait lui aussi des blessures. Il rêvait de têtes tranchées et elles n'appartenaient pas toujours à ses camarades morts. Parfois, au milieu d'un cauchemar, il creusait la terre meuble sous laquelle Anna gisait et au lieu de retrouver la jeune femme saine et sauve, comme il l'avait trouvée en Virginie, il tombait sur un cadavre ou sur un trou noir, ou sur quelque chose de tellement horrible qu'il se réveillait en sursaut et qu'il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait découvert, sinon de ses mains noires de terre et d'une odeur de putréfaction et de terre humide qui lui restait dans le nez jusqu'au matin.

La parole s'était libérée entre eux. Grâce à lui, à sa patience et à sa gentillesse. Et bientôt, Anton Matveïtch avait mêlé sa voix et ses souvenirs aux leurs. Il leur avait raconté la libération de Root. Leurs souvenirs s'étaient entre-croisés avec d'autres, plus anciens, gais ou plus sombres. Ivan Alioukine avait moins souffert. Il avait gardé plus de distance envers les événements. Moins tissé de liens avec les autres protagonistes. Son monde ne s'était pas élargi au-delà de ses camarades. Ivan avait toujours été en mission commandée par Matveïtch. Il n'avait pas vu Korotkov et Chouvaloff après que les deux hommes fussent passés entre les mains du Chirurgien, il ne connaissait pas Natalia, la sœur d'Anna, il n'avait pas recueilli Maria Alvarez dans ses bras, il n'avait pas passé du temps en cuisine avec Root. Il n'avait pas aimé, pas souffert. Mais pour Anna, parler l'avait soulagée de sa tristesse. Bon et mauvais souvenirs s'imbriquaient, indissociables les uns des autres. Moins douloureux pour les uns, plus chaleureux pour les autres.

À qui Shaw s'était-elle confiée ? À qui avait-elle parlé de ses projets ?  _À_  part à Anton ? Shaw ne tirait pas cette tronche s'il n'y avait eu que lui. Anna n'en avait aucune idée. Elle la connaissait si peu.

.

 

Yulia s'absorba dans la contemplation du Serduykov. Sameen l'avait emmenée sur un chemin qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'emprunter ce jour-là. Elle avait exprimé des doutes parce qu'elle doutait sincèrement être capable de parcourir encore deux cent kilomètres à pieds. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Pourquoi Sameen avait-elle réagi ainsi ? Si brutalement, si excessivement ?

Elle releva la tête.

— Tu devras peut-être cacher des vérités, Sameen. Mais tu n'auras pas à cacher que j'ai flanché dans la forêt. Je suis partie avec vous dans les bois et j'ai bien l'intention d'en sortir avec vous.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais.

— Je sais, mais je ne suis pas comme toi, désolée.

Léger froncement de sourcils.

— Si sûre de mes capacités, l'éclaira Yulia.

Shaw souffla d'un air dédaigneux :

— Tu as tort.

Anna sourit en coin. Yulia rendit son arme à Shaw.

— Il faudrait peut-être faire chauffer de l'eau si on veut manger, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

— Ouais, bonne idée, approuva Shaw. Je crève la dalle.

Le lendemain, elles reprenaient la trace.

 

* * *

 

Une porte claqua. Violemment. Une autre, plus violemment encore. Des jurons suivirent. En Russe, en anglais et en français. Triple expression, quadruple, si on y ajoutait les portes, de la frustration et de la colère qu'éprouvait Genrika.

— Va te faire foutre ! cracha-t-elle encore.

Alma construisait une maison tarabiscotée à l'aide de brique de Légo, installée sur le tapis du salon. Elle leva les yeux vers sa mère.

— Gen est fâchée.

— Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

— Tu sais pourquoi ?

— Oui.

— Pourquoi ?

— Root l'a contactée.

— Elle ne rentre pas ?

— Non, elle part en Thaïlande.

— Gen voulait partir avec elle ?

— Je crois qu'elle aurait préféré que Root rentre ici.

— Lissa va partir ?

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Elle avait dit qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps.

— Root s'est arrangé pour qu'elle reste plus longtemps.

— C'est bien, déclara sentencieusement Alma d'un air entendu.

Maria connaissait bien sa fille :

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Elle ne va jamais bien quand elle arrive chez nous.

— …

— Tu ne trouves pas ?

— Si.

— Mais après ça va. Elle va mieux, continua Alma. Elle sourit, elle parle et elle est moins triste. Hein, c'est vrai ?

— Oui.

— Je n'aime pas quand elle est triste, elle devrait rester avec nous. Elle est contente avec nous.

— C'est un soldat, Alma. Elle ne peut pas rester avec nous.

— Elle peut être soldat et rester avec nous, plutôt que d'être avec lui. Je suis sûre qu'il est méchant. Tu ne crois pas ?

Maria se figea.

— Elle n'en parle jamais et elle ne veut pas me répondre quand je lui pose des questions sur son mari, lui apprit Alma.

Maria n'avait rien à répondre non plus à sa fille.

— Elle t'en a parlé ?

— De qui ?

— Mama ! souffla Alma contrariée que sa mère se montrât si bête. De lui. De son mari.

L'enfant regardait sa mère avec confiance. Lui mentir ? Non.

— Oui.

— Il est méchant ? souffla doucement Alma.

Méchant ? Comment répondre à sa fille ? Maria bouillonnait de rage impuissante et d'amertume quand elle pensait au mari d'Élisa. Qui était-il vraiment ?

.

 

En bon juge, Maria avait mené son enquête. Et récolté très peu d'informations. Pas de casier judiciaire, une agence immobilière respectable et florissante. Pas de précédent mariage. Un citoyen lambda.

Pas si lambda que cela. Du moins pour Maria. Parce qu'il était marié à Élisa. Parce qu'Élisa l'aimait. Parce que Maria aimait Élisa. Parce qu'Élisa était malheureuse. Parce qu'elle n'avait clairement pas épousé l'homme qu'il lui fallait.

Parce qu'Élisa n'avait pas encore pris de décision. Et que Maria avait peur de la perdre.

Élisa vivait avec elles depuis un mois. Elle avait eu un peu de mal à trouver ses marques au début. Et puis, elle avait reprit les entraînements que Shaw dispensaient à Genrika à son compte. Une initiative qu'elle devait à Genrika. Natation, close-combat, musculation douce et étirement. Juliette l'avait su, elle avait supplié Genrika de se joindre à elle, pour toutes les disciplines. Genrika l'avait envoyée à Élisa. Le jeune officier assistait souvent aux entraînements de hockey et elle n'avait raté aucune compétition. Maria était présente quand Juliette lui avait demandé de l'entraîner.

Juliette.

Maria sourit pour elle-même. La jeune Pomerleau avait mis quinze jours à décider. Elle avait hésité plusieurs fois dans la voiture et n'avait jamais osé sauter le pas. Maria en avait fait la remarque à Élisa :

— Elle t'en a parlé ? avait demandé Brown à Maria.

— Non. Elle me pose simplement beaucoup de questions sur toi. Je l'oblige à me parler de toi en espagnol et grâce à toi, elle fait beaucoup de progrès, avait rit Maria.

— Je sais qu'elle veut me demander de partager les entraînements de Gen.

— Tu ne veux pas ?

— Si, au contraire. Juliette veut devenir joueuse professionnelle, elle aimerait aussi intégrer une équipe masculine, il faudra qu'elle s'impose physiquement. Je peux l'aider a s'y préparer et de toute façon, je crois que toute les filles devraient se former aux arts martiaux.

— Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas, alors ?

— Si elle y tient vraiment, elle devra trouver le courage de me le demander.

— C'est l'officier qui parle ?

Élisa s'était troublée.

— Je sais que c'est lui, Lissa. Et c'est un compliment.

— Ah, euh, tu trouves ? demanda sincèrement Brown.

Élisa était désarmante.

— Lieutenant, l'avait gentiment morigéné Maria en secouant la tête. Votre capitaine préféré vous tirerait les oreilles de vous voir ainsi douter de vos compétences.

Maria l'avait embrassée sur la joue.

— J'aime tout ce que tu es, Lissa. L'amie, l'officier, la sportive accomplie et tout le reste.

Élisa avait rougi. Maria lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux en riant.

.

 

Juliette avait enfin trouvé le courage de parler à Élisa à la fin d'un entraînement. Elle avait disputé un match. Genrika jouait dans l'équipe adverse. Elle avait balancé trois fois Juliette dans la barrière, l'avait esquivée deux fois. Cela n'avait pas suffit _._  L'équipe de Genrika avait perdu. Annabelle, Mia et Juliette se congratulaient mutuellement de leur victoire à laquelle elles avaient grandement contribué. Les entraîneurs avaient sifflé la fin de la séance. Juliette avait tourné la tête vers les sièges où se tenaient Maria, Alma et Élisa. Alma lui faisait de grands signes en hurlant. Juliette avait patiné à toute vitesse. Ignoré l'appel de son entraîneur. Elle avait tamponné la barrière. Alma l'avait serré dans ses bras en la félicitant. Juliette s'était vanté de l'excellence de son jeu et elle avait fanfaronné devant la petite fille. Croisé le regard impassible d'Élisa. Retiré son casque. La sueur lui avait plaqué les cheveux sur le front. Elle s'était essuyée d'un revers de main. Rongé deux ongles de la main droite. Brown ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

— Euh, s'était lancée Juliette accrochée à la rambarde. Jen, elle m'a racontée... Elle m'a dit que...

Elle chercha du soutien auprès de Brown, n'en trouva pas, se rabattit sur Maria qui lui sourit narquoisement. Alma ? Alma lui souriait à pleines dents, les yeux plein d'étoiles. Juliette refréna son envie de filer aux vestiaires. Alma l'admirait. Comme son frère. Juliette, la  _super-avant_. Elle n'allait pas reculer ? Ah... elle pouvait peut-être... L'officier était super pétard, mais Crisse de Viarge qu'elle était intimidante. Pourquoi Jen ne connaissait-elle que des gens hyper intimidants ? Une prof de maths fondamentales — elle se demandait bien ce que ce que pouvait être des maths fondamentales —, une juge héroïque et incorruptible, et maintenant un officier de l'USMC, championne de surf, de natation et du parcours du combattant. Maria Alvarez était pétard, mais alors Élisa Brown... Ouah ! Juliette en avait fait sa nouvelle idole.

Okay, il fallait qu'elle se décide.

Charger.

Comme sur la glace.

Comme un goon. Comme le goon volant qu'elle rêvait d'être :

— Je voudrais m'entraîner avec elle. Je veux que vous m'entraîniez.

Super, elle avait réussi. Elle soupira. Bloqua soudain sa respiration.

L'officier n'avait rien dit.

— Vous ne voulez pas ? dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Je suis trop niaiseuse ?

— I don't speak french.

Maria éclata de rire.

Juliette balbutia des excuses. S'embrouilla lamentablement dans son anglais. Maudit Genrika de ne pas être à ses côtés pour assurer ses arrières. Elle était trop épaisse pour une juge, pour un officier, pour tout le monde.

— It's Okay, fit Brown prise de pitié pour la jeune fille. But you'll have to speak english or spanish. And work. Hard. Is that clear ?

— Yes ! cria Juliette. Yes, yes, yes. Very clair, sir.

— Okay. See with Gen and your parents.

— Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. My god, it's too much, haleta Juliette.

Sur ces mots frisant le plus complet ridicule, Juliette salua rapidement Alma et traversa la patinoire comme une flèche pour rejoindre les vestiaires. Brown se tourna vers Maria. La jeune juge tentait vainement de combattre sa franche hilarité.

— Qu'est qui t'amuses autant ? lui demanda Brown en espagnol.

— Toi, Lissa. Toi, si sérieuse et elle, complètement sous le charme.

Brown s'était fendue d'une moue dubitative.

— Dieu, Lissa ! Tu es parfois d'une désarmante naïveté, mais ne me fais pas croire que tu n'es jamais consciente de ton ascendant sur les autres.

Brown s'apprêtait à répliquer.

— Vous n'allez pas me mentir, lieutenant ? la coupa vivement Maria.

— Lissa ne ment jamais, intervint Alma.

— Mouais, grimaça Maria.

— D'accord, concéda Brown. Je sais qu'elle m'aime bien...

Maria l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

— Tu la fascines, Lissa.

— …

— Élisa la surfeuse, Élisa l'athlète. Tu as le physique de l'emploi en plus. Tu en jettes, persifla Maria.

— Tu exagères, se défendit Brown.

— Juliette ne jure que par une carrière de sportive, elle a le culte des corps sculptés par l'effort. Je suis rentrée dans sa chambre, je sais de quoi je parle. Je me demande depuis quelque temps, si pour la féliciter de ses progrès en espagnol, je ne vais pas lui offrir une photo de toi en maillot de bain. Ou un nu, j'ai fait de jolis clichés de toi aux Seychelles. Tu es très photogénique en plus.

— Tu ne vas pas faire ça ?! s'alarma Élisa.

— La photo de toi qu'elle a placardé sur son mur date un peu. Tu ne devais pas être âgée de plus de dix-sept ans quand le cliché à été pris. J'avoue que tu étais déjà pas mal, mais tu es bien mieux maintenant. Ton corps s'est harmonieusement développé et tes traits ont gagné en maturité.

— Tu plaisantes ? fit Élisa d'une voix blanche. Elle n'a pas mis une photo de moi sur le mur de sa chambre ?

— Si, rit Maria devant la mine atterrée d'Élisa. Je t'avoue que je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux quand je l'ai vue. J'ai feint l'admiration devant cette si belle fille et je lui ai demandé qui c'était. Elle a rougi comme l'adolescente qu'elle est, a visiblement hésité à me mentir avant de confirmer mes soupçons. Elle avait trouvé la photo sur la toile, retravaillé les contrastes et réalisé un tirage noir et blanc sur papier-photo. Le résultat vaut le coup, mais j'ai mieux. Je crois qu'elle se pâmerait d'admiration, de plaisir et de gêne, si je lui offrais un poster de toi.

Élisa ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle cherchait à déterminer si Maria plaisantait ou parlait sérieusement.  _À_  imaginer sa photo accrochée au mur de la chambre d'une adolescente. Elle avait prévu de rencontrer les parents de Juliette. Avaient-ils vu la photo ? La reconnaîtrait-elle ? Maria lui donna un coup d'épaule. Décidée à s'amuser encore un peu au dépends du jeune officier.

— Tu es une star, Lissa. Et pas seulement aux yeux de Juliette.

— Quoi ?!

Maria s'esclaffa.

— Tu ne remarques vraiment rien quand il s'agit de toi.

— Tu me prends vraiment pour une première communiante, ronchonna Brown.

Bien sûr, qu'elle avait vu. Elle avait assisté à trois entraînements et à un match amical. La quasi-totalité de l'équipe l'avait saluée la première fois qu'elle était revenue à l'aréna, et plusieurs joueuses l'avaient approchée ne serait-ce que pour simplement lui dire bonjour. Sa première visite avait fait impression, l'enthousiasme de Juliette, et ce qu'avait peut-être raconté Genrika par la suite, avait contribué à construire, à lui construire une réputation qu'Élisa savait méritée. Elle était réputée pour ses performances physiques à l'USMC. Au parcours du combattant et en close-combat. Élisa n'était pas une bagarreuse et elle punissait sévèrement ses hommes quand ils se trouvaient mêlés à des rixes, mais tout le monde savait qu'elle assurait dans cette discipline. Et puis, Élisa se savait respectée pour ses qualités d'officier, et le courage et le calme dont elle ne se départait jamais, quel que fût le danger, quand elle exerçait un commandement. Ses hommes l'aimaient. Et ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas, ne discutaient pas ses ordres parce qu'ils lui faisaient confiance, ou parce qu'ils avaient appris à lui faire confiance.

Élisa aurait pu passer inaperçue, passer pour une femme comme les autres auprès des joueuses de Laval, mais Genrika, sans y mettre aucune malice, avait dressé d'elle un portrait qui avait éveillé l'intérêt de Juliette et que celle-ci avait relayé à l'ensemble de l'équipe. Élisa aurait pu mentir ou se rendre désagréable. Une autre qu'elle aurait pu. Pas Élisa. Mentir n'entrait pas dans sa nature. Se montrer désagréable et revêche encore moins. Elle s'était simplement montrée modeste. Ce qui n'avait fait que renforcer la vive sympathie qu'elle dégageait naturellement.

Élisa en était plus ou moins consciente, mais Maria avait une façon de lui présenter les choses qui l'embarrassait. Maria se moquait d'elle. Gentiment, mais elle se moquait d'elle quand même. La popularité d'Élisa l'amusait.

Et lui plaisait.

Élisa lisait dans son regard, dans toute sa physionomie, la fierté qu'éprouvait la jeune Mexicaine à voir converger les regards admiratifs sur le jeune officier. De la voir éveiller la sympathie autour d'elle. Vivre auprès de Maria s'avérait parfois hautement gratifiant. Élisa se sentait aimée, appréciée et respectée. Maria avait chassé ses idées noires et elle avait relégué aux oubliettes de sa mémoire son dégoût d'elle-même, ses incertitudes et la tentation qui la taraudait de quitter l'armée et de se ranger.

— Je ne me moque pas de toi, lui dit Maria.

Elle regarda les dernières filles quitter la glace.

— Si j'étais à leur place, je penserais la même chose.

Élisa leva une épaule dédaigneuse.

— Elles ne t'aiment pas seulement pour ton aura de sportive et de soldat. Ni pour ton physique, qui je l'avoue, est quand même alléchant.

Elle se retourna vers Alma qui écoutait attentivement leur conversation.

— Alma, pourquoi tu aimes bien, Lissa ?

— Parce qu'elle gentille, répondit l'enfant comme si c'était une évidence.

Maria adressa un regard triomphant au jeune officier. Gentille. Un pauvre adjectif qui dans la bouche d'Alma prenait une toute autre dimension. Alma appréciait les gens gentils. Sous cet adjectif, elle regroupait un ensemble de qualités qui désignait aux yeux de Maria ceux qu'Alma définissait ainsi comme des gens de confiance, profondément humains. Alma ne s'était jamais trompée. Maria n'avait jamais remis en question ses jugements à une exception près. Elle avait douté une fois du jugement de sa fille. À propos de Sameen. Une erreur. Qu'elle avait corrigée depuis.

Alma avait très vite apprécié Élisa. Maria avait bêtement redouté son jugement. Comment avait-elle pu douter de sa fille ? D'Élisa ? Non seulement Alma avait adopté le jeune officier, mais en plus, elle avait remarqué que celle-ci tenait une place particulière dans la vie de sa mère. L'enfant n'avait jamais été sûre que sa mère aimât Élisa ou qu'Élisa aimât sa mère, qu'elles fussent ou non amoureuses l'une de l'autre, ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'elle cultivât l'espoir qu'Élisa vécût, un jour, avec elles. Maria lui avait plusieurs fois demandé pourquoi. Alma lui avait donné des réponses variées dans lesquelles transparaissait toujours la gentillesse de l'officier et une vie emprunte de joie, de petits bonheurs et de calme. Élisa était aussi la seule personne qu'Alma pouvait imaginer vivre avec elles. Avec les autres, elle déclarait que ce n'était pas possible, sans que Maria pût obtenir plus de précisions.

Maria n'était pas dupe. Sa fille était trop jeune pour analyser ce qu'elle ressentait et pour mettre des mots dessus, mais il n'était pas très difficile de savoir sur quoi s'appuyaient ses affirmations. Élisa était facile à vivre. Maria se sentait bien avec elle. La jeune femme ne se montrait jamais inopportune, elle était discrète et très respectueuse. Elle n'imposait jamais sa présence, sa conversation. Et si à chaque fois qu'elles avaient vécu ensemble le jeune officier s'était d'abord montré hésitante, elle avait ensuite su trouver sa place auprès de Maria. En fait, elle n'avait rien su trouver du tout. Leur entente était naturelle. Harmonieuse.

Alma y avait été sensible et l'officier s'entendaient tout aussi bien avec Alma qu'avec Maria.

L'harmonie qui définissait les rapports entre les deux adultes s'était étendue à l'enfant. Que Maria et Élisa entretinssent une relation purement amicale, une relation plus professionnelle, ou une relation plus sensuelle, n'y changeait rien.

L'arrivée d'Élisa Brown à Laval ne s'était pas déroulé sous les meilleurs auspices. Maria lui reprochait ses silences et ses secrets, Élisa était sombre et se trouvait dans un état émotionnel lamentable, elles avaient couché ensemble dès la première nuit et, si Maria avait retrouvé avec plaisir une amante tendre et ardente, elle avait découvert sur son corps des histoires qu'elle n'aurait jamais aimé lire sur la peau d'Élisa. Des histoires qui l'avaient inquiétée. Angoissée et révulsée.

.

 

Il y avait d'abord eu ses doigts et la paume de ses mains pendant la nuit. Ensuite ses yeux. Parce qu'elle avait voulu voir de ses propres yeux ce que ses doigts et ses paumes de mains lui avaient raconté.

Le matin, Élisa portait un tee-shirt et un short quand Maria s'était réveillée. Le jeune officier dormait. Les sourcils froncés. Maria l'avait embrassée sur la tempe. Ses mains avaient doucement suivi la courbe de son épaule. Profondément endormie, Élisa avait basculé sur le ventre. Maria avait passé sa main sous son tee-shirt. Rencontrée les stries qui lui barraient le dos. Elle avait voulu voir.

Élisa s'était réveillée avant que Maria eût repoussé les draps et relevé le tee-shirt. Elle avait grogné et s'était retournée sur le dos. Maria s'était dressée au-dessus d'elle. Elle avait esquissé un mouvement descendant. Élisa s'était effarouchée comme une jeune fille pudique qui venait de perdre sa virginité dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu et qui se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de s'adonner à la luxure avec tant d'enthousiasme. Elle avait fui. Littéralement fui. Elle était pratiquement tombée du lit et avait précipitamment quitté la chambre. La situation eût peut-être amusé Maria si une toute autre personne qu'Élisa se fût trouvée avec elle. Si Élisa avait rougi. Mais celle était avec Elisa et le jeune officier n'avait pas rougi ; elle s'était décomposée.

Parce que Maria avait voulu l'embrasser ? Parce qu'elle craint le regard de Maria, son jugement ? Elles étaient amies, Élisa connaissait ses défauts, ses vices passés ou présents. Maria ne lui avait pas tout raconté en détail, mais Élisa savait pour l'alcool, pour la drogue, pour le sexe. Maria s'était confiée à elle parce qu'elle s'était sentie en confiance, parce qu'Élisa ne jugeait pas. Parce qu'Élisa s'était aussi beaucoup confiée. Il était rentré beaucoup de pudeur dans leurs confidences. Maria ne se confiait pas à Élisa comme elle se confiait au docteur Turing, mais plutôt comme elle se confiait à Shaw. Elle y mettait beaucoup d'elle-même et elle communiquait. Que se fût avec Shaw ou avec Élisa, Maria échangeait. Elle tissait des liens. Chaque confidence, chaque plaisanterie, chaque petite pique envoyée renforçaient son attachement et sa complicité avec les deux jeunes femmes.

Élisa regrettait-elle d'avoir cédé à son désir ? Ou bien...

Et pourquoi Élisa s'était-elle habillée ? L'officier n'était pas pudibonde. La nudité ne lui avait jamais posé de problème. Ni la sienne ni celle des autres. Qu'ils fussent homme ou femme.

La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même : Élisa s'était habillée pour que Maria ne vît pas. Elle avait honte.

Maria sauta hors du lit. Elle devait crever l'abcès maintenant. Après, il serait trop tard. Comme aux Seychelles. Maria avait respecté son silence quand Élisa était arrivée là-bas sombre et malheureuse. Maria n'avait pas voulu la brusquer, se montrer indiscrète.

Élisa l'avait appelée, Élisa avait répondu à son invitation, s'était-elle dit. Il suffisait de lui accorder un peu de temps et elle lui confirait ses peines. Les jours avaient passé, Élisa avait retrouvé son halent et sa bonne humeur et Maria n'avait rien su.

Six mois plus tard, Élisa allait toujours aussi mal, encore plus mal puisque s'il fallait en croire Genrika, elle avait tenté de se suicider, mais cette fois-ci, Maria n'attendrait bêtement pas qu'elle vînt vers elle.

Elle enfila une robe légère et partit à la recherche du jeune officier. Genrika petit -déjeunait. Elle referma prestement son ordinateur en voyant Maria. La jeune juge lui avait dit une fois qu'on ne mangeait pas devant un écran. Genrika l'avait pris comme une consigne incontournable. Maria fronça les sourcils.

— Je regardais juste la météo pour ce week-end en attendant que mes tartines grillent, se justifia Genrika.

Le bruit du grille-pain confirma ses dires.

— Mais tu te sens coupable.

— Euh... ben... balbutia Genrika.

Elle ne comprenait pas comme la Mexicaine arrivait à lui imposer des règles qu'avec tout autre, même avec Root, elle eut trouvées débiles. Root n'acceptait pas qu'elle regardât son ordinateur quand elles prenaient un repas ensemble, mais, quand elle n'était pas là, elle se fichait carrément que Genrika mangeât en surfant sur Internet. De toute façon, Root eût été mal venue de lui faire le moindre reproche à ce propos. Avec Maria, l'interdiction était totale. Genrika avait seulement droit de boire du thé, de la tisane ou du café quand elle travaillait.

— Gen, tu as vu Élisa ?

— J'ai entendu une porte claquer en bas.

Maria inspira profondément.

— Gen, ce que tu as dit hier soir... À propos d'Élisa. Tu en es sûre ?

— Qu'elle a voulu se tuer ?

— Oui.

— Oui, c'est vrai.

— Raconte-moi ce que tu sais.

— …

— S'il te plaît, Gen. C'est important. Élisa... J'aime beaucoup Élisa, elle a veillé sur moi avec abnégation pendant des mois, je n'aurais peut-être pas tenu sans elle. Elle...

Maria détourna le regard.

— Elle ne va pas bien ? demanda la jeune fille.

Genrika pouvait-elle être mêlée aux déboires sentimentaux et affectifs d'adultes ? À des histoires cruelles ? Sordides ? Les hésitations de Root avait mis Genrika en colère, celles de Maria éveillèrent sa compassion et sa sympathie :

— Je sais qu'elle a été torturée, Maria. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien. Je l'ai vu. J'ai vécu un mois avec Sameen. Je l'ai vue perdre les pédales, manqué de tuer Root au cours d'un cauchemar, demandé à la Russe de la tuer à Concord. Je l'ai entendue hurler la nuit, une fois même le jour. Je connais les symptômes des troubles de stress post-traumatique et je sais qu'Élisa Brown a été traitée pour cela. Tu n'as pas t'inquiéter pour moi. À me protéger comme tu protèges Alma. J'ai fui la Russie avec mon Grand-père, ma mère est en prison et j'ai vécu plus de deux ans avec un drogué dans un quartier mal famé avant que Sameen ne vienne me sauver la vie. C'est cool maintenant, dit-elle en désignant d'un large geste la pièce propre et confortable dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Mais ma vie n'a pas toujours été tranquille et je vis avec Root. Root n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler une mère au foyer modèle.

— Non, c'est vrai.

— Je ne sais pas grand chose, Maria.

— Pourquoi a-t-elle...

— À cause de toi et de son mari.

— Moi !

— Tu n'y es pour rien, du moins je crois. C'est à cause des photos.

— Quelles photos ?

— Élisa a reçu des photos, je ne les ai pas vues, mais...

Genrika rougit.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur ses photos, Gen ?

— Ben, j'ai cru comprendre qu'on pouvait croire en les regardant que toi et Élisa Brown... Que vous... euh...

— Que nous couchions ensemble ?

— Oui.

Maria jeta un coup d'œil à télévision. Athéna lui avait certifié qu'elle était en sécurité, qu'elle la protégeait. D'où sortaient ces photos et que représentaient-elles ? Si Élisa avait reçu des photos compromettantes, Maria comprenait un peu mieux sa réaction excessive. Elle s'accusa surtout d'être responsable de son désespoir. Élisa ne se serait jamais lancée dans une relation charnelle avec elle si Maria ne l'avait pas entreprise. C'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas. La première fois à Smith rock, comme hier soir dans le salon. Élisa l'avait peut-être embrassé la première, mais c'était elle qui l'avait allumée et c'était elle qui l'avait invité à dormir dans son lit même si à ce moment-là elle n'avait eu aucune intention de la séduire et que sa proposition avait été purement amicale. Maria aurait dû savoir.

Genrika vit la jeune juge s'assombrir. Elle arborait la même expression que Shaw quand celle-ci se sentait coupable des pires horreurs devant le monde entier. Maria était si attentionnée, si droite. Genrika ne pouvait lui laisser penser qu'elle était responsable de la tentative de suicide d'Élisa Brown.

— Mais il n'y pas que ça. Elle était mal avant de recevoir les photos, c'est pour cela qu'elle est venue te voir aux Seychelles.

Le regard inquisiteur de la juge se posa sur Genrika. Intense. Intimidant. Attentif.

— Son mari, il est comme le père de Mia.

Mia avait peur de son père, elle avait peur pour sa mère. Ses parents, séparés, avaient eu la garde partagée de leur fille. Une semaine chacun. Mia alternait entre sa mère et son père. Une semaine tranquille. Une semaine cauchemardesque. Il se montrait gentil avec elle, mais il ne ratait jamais une occasion de dénigrer sa mère, de hurler sa vindicte, de taper du poing sur les meubles quand il parlait d'elle. Son père était aussi un homophobe convaincu. Mia sortait depuis un an avec la même fille. Elle l'invitait parfois chez sa mère. Que celle-ci sût au non que sa fille et son amie étaient amoureuses, sa mère la recevait avec gentillesse. Mia n'avait pas présenté Raphaëlle à son père.

Mia connaissait Juliette depuis des années. Elles avaient commencé le hockey ensemble. Juliette avait été son capitaine chez les Bantam et Mia était une excellente gardienne de but. Elles ne se fréquentaient pas en dehors de l'équipe, mais elles s'appréciaient sur la glace. Juliette s'était évidemment vanté de suivre des cours avec Maria. Une ancienne juge anti-cartel, un ancien membre de la commission Inter-Américaine des Droits de l'Homme, la femme qui avait fait tomber le Chirurgien de la mort.

Mia avait longuement observé la juge avant de demander conseil à Juliette. Puis à Genrika. Elle voulait vivre avec sa mère, ne plus voir son père. Maria ne connaissait rien du code civil du Québec. Juliette avait passionnément défendu la cause de Mia. Avec fougue et sans avancer aucun argument valable. Genrika avait pris le relais, avec nettement plus de détails.

Maria avait exigé de recevoir la jeune fille. Genrika avait proposé à la gardienne de but de venir un samedi après-midi chez elle. Mia avait attendu d'être avec sa mère et elle s'était présentée un peu impressionnée par sa réputation devant Maria. Maria l'avait conduite dans le bureau au premier étage. La juge avait souvent traité avec des enfants et des adolescents par le passé. Elle avait su mettre Mia à l'aise. Elle avait tenté de l'orienter vers un service spécialisé, mais la jeune fille avait refusé. Elle ne voulait pas que son père apprît qu'elle faisait des démarches pour se libérer de son emprise. Elle avait pleuré. Maria l'avait assuré de sa discrétion et lui avait promit d'étudier ce que le droit québécois offrait comme solution à son problème. Mia avait chaleureusement remercié la jeune juge, Genrika et Juliette.

Maria s'était plongée dans l'étude du droit du Québec. Elle s'était promis d'obtenir que Mia restât sous la garde exclusive de sa mère. Avant qu'un jour ou l'autre un drame ne survînt, ou que Mia ne commît une bêtise. Qu'elle s'enfuît ou que sa résistance ne s'émoussât et qu'elle ne devînt le jouet de son père. Consciente aussi, que si celui-ci apprenait le penchant de Mia pour les filles, il la détruirait.

Et Élisa avait épousé un homme de cet acabit ?

Maria ne connaissait pas assez de jurons en espagnol, en anglais ou en portugais, pour exprimer sa contrariété.

— Mais elle ne s'est pas tuée, et elle a assuré au Niger, essaya de minimiser Genrika. Elle y a gagné une promotion, elle a été décorée de l' _Ordre National du Niger_  par un général et je suis sûre qu'elle va au moins recevoir la  _Silver Star_. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à se vanter, et je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas dû nous raconter un dixième de ce qu'elle a réellement accompli lors de cette mission. Et puis, Root ne l'aurait pas envoyée ici si Élisa Brown n'allait vraiment pas bien.

— Peut-être.

Certainement pas.

Root avait sciemment envoyé Élisa à Laval et Genrika n'imaginait pas qu'elle pût lui imposer la présence d'une candidate au suicide. Maria pensait elle, que Root n'eût pas confié Genrika à Élisa, si elle avait craint que le jeune officier ne se comportât pas exactement comme Root l'attendait. Si elle n'avait pas su que son sens du devoir primait sur tout. Root lui avait assigné une mission et elle savait qu'Élisa s'en acquitterait quoi qu'il en coûtât au jeune lieutenant.

Root comptait aussi sur Maria pour l'épauler. La jeune juge lui avait beaucoup parlé d'Élisa, des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune officier, de leur complicité. Root avait décelé dans l'amitié que partageaient les deux jeunes femmes, une relation complices et équilibrée, qui leur procurait aussi bien à l'une qu'à l'autre un profond bien-être. Une grande sérénité. Pour peu qu'Élisa ne se tirât pas une balle dans la tête, qu'elle n'arborât pas un air sombre, qu'elle ne gardât pas des secrets qui blessaient Maria et qu'elle ne lui fît pas l'amour toute une nuit pour s'enfuir le lendemain matin comme si elle avait commis le pire des pêchés capitaux.

Bref, Élisa allait mal.

Mais d'abord :

— Gen, tu pourras t'occuper de Meg si elle pleure ?

— Je lui donne à manger ?

— Mmm.

— Pas de problème.

— Alma se débrouillera si tu es occupée.

— Je dois lire un recueil d'articles en Russe et en faire une synthèse. Ça ne me dérangera pas de leur préparer à manger. Maria ?

— Oui.

— Tu crois que je pourrai demander à Élisa Brown de m'entraîner ? Root est partie et à part pour la natation et le hockey, je ne fais plus rien.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle refuserait. Je peux lui demander si tu veux.

— D'accord, merci.

.

 

Dix minutes. Maria avait pris dix minutes pour parler avec Genrika. L'eau coulait. Élisa prenait une douche. Entrer ? Attendre ?

Entrer, tant pis si Élisa prenait son intrusion comme une violation de sa vie privée. La salle d'eau était envahie de buée. Élisa n'avait pas attendu pour prendre sa douche et l'eau devait être très chaude. Maria s'encouragea en silence et ouvrit la porte de la cabine de douche. Brown lui fit face. L'ordre lui claqua à la figure :

— Sors.

Le jeune lieutenant ferma l'eau. Maria se recula pour la laisser passer.

Le moment de vérité.

Pour Élisa Brown. Celui qu'elle espérait depuis six mois. Qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter aux Seychelles. Qu'elle avait provoqué en embrassant Maria hier soir, en ne se contentant pas de quelques baisers tendres et amicaux, et de caresses innocentes. Elle avait voulu savoir. Savoir si ce dont elle se souvenait de leurs ébats et de leur complicité amoureuse avait été réelle ou fantasmée. Savoir si faire l'amour pouvait la transporter de plaisir, si elle pouvait aimer ça sans se sentir sale et coupable. Si elle pouvait jouir sans souffrir, sans plonger dans le dégoût d'elle-même. Si elle appréciait encore la tendresse et la douceur. Si elle était encore capable d'échanger et de reposer détendue et sereine auprès d'un corps nu après l'avoir comblé de plaisir, après qu'il l'eût comblée de plaisir. Savoir si Maria était vraiment l'amante dont elle avait gardé le souvenir. Mais plus que cela, Élisa avait voulu provoquer Maria. L'amener à faire le premier pas. Se confronter à son regard et à son jugement. Qu'elle redoutait. Dont elle avait terriblement besoin. Dont elle avait terriblement peur.

Elle regarda la porte. Écartelée entre son désir de fuir, d'être seule, de garder pour elle ses vices et sa déchéance, et son désir d'être aidée. Glacée d'effrois. Ses yeux erraient dans la salle de bain, le miroir opaque, le lavabo, les serviettes de toilette, les nombreux placards. Une belle salle d'eau. Il y avait même une fenêtre. Oblitérée par la neige. Elle aimait bien l'éclairage. Les petits spots insérés dans le faux plafond. C'était...

Maria passait son corps en revue. Les épaules de nageuse, bien ouverte, la poitrine menue mangée par la musculature du torse, le ventre plat, les cuisses fuselées, les mollets musclés, mais discrets. Les chevilles fines. Marquées. Comme les poignets. Comme elle s'en était douté. Elle respira un peu plus profondément. À ses yeux de voir, maintenant, ce que ses mains avaient senti :

— Retourne-toi.

Brown accrocha le regard de Maria. Incertaine. Une autre que Maria eut peut-être renoncé, elle eût peut-être répondu au regard suppliant de la jeune femme, elle l'aurait serrée dans ses bras en l'assurant de son amour et n'aurait pas cherché à voir. Mais Maria était juge, Maria aimait profondément Élisa Brown, Maria avait une haute opinion de son devoir, et son devoir de juge et d'amie lui criait de rester ferme et intransigeante. Exactement comme le redoutait Brown, exactement comme elle attendait que la jeune Mexicaine le fût. Ce pourquoi, elle lui accordait sa confiance. Ce pourquoi, elle savait qu'elle pourrait se confier à elle. Parce que Maria ne lui mentirait pas.

Oui, mais...

Maria coupa court à ses tergiversations :

— Lissa, retourne-toi.

Brown se retourna lentement.

Le pouvoir des images. Ses doigts lui en avaient autant dit que ses yeux lui en disait maintenant. Mais l'émotion ressentie n'avait rien à voir. Maria passa un doigt sur les marbrures qui s'étalaient sur le dos du jeune lieutenant. Elle découvrit des incision légères en bas des reins qu'elle n'avait pas repérées dans la nuit. Après cinq jours, les traces de coups s'étaient estompées, mais elles décrivaient encore la violence exercée. Le sadisme.

Brown resta impassible. Trop bouleversée pour se crisper ou frissonner au contact des doigts qui courraient sur son dos. Maria posa une main sur son épaule et l'incita à lui refaire face.

— Ton mari ?

— Oui.

— Il aime ça ?

— Oui.

— Il a toujours été comme ça ?

— Non.

— C'était comment avant ?

— Normal.

Maria nota l'adjectif.

— Quand avez-vous commencé à entretenir ce genre de relation ?

— Un peu avant notre mariage.

— Tu l'aimes ?

Brown réfléchit. Elle baissa la tête.

— Oui.

— Tu veux parler ici ou ailleurs ?

— Ici, répondit le jeune officier qui ne se sentait pas le courage de bouger.

Maria se recula pour s'appuyer contre le lavabo. Brown renfila sa tenue de nuit. Elle tira un tabouret sous la fenêtre et s'assit dessus. Droite.

Maria la dévisagea. Brown attendait ses questions. Son aide. Elle répondrait à ses questions, mais elle ne prendrait aucune initiative. Maria devrait la guider. Elle pensa à Root. Maria lui devait son équilibre et sa sérénité. Mais Maria n'était pas le thérapeute d'Élisa, elle n'avait aucune compétence en la matière et Élisa avait un thérapeute attitré qui la suivait régulièrement depuis trois ans. Qui la traitait comme un officier victime de stress post-traumatique, mais à qui Élisa avait soigneusement caché ses errements amoureux et les doutes qu'elle entretenait à propos d'un mariage qu'elle lui avait décrit comme idyllique.

— Tu es heureuse avec ton mari ?

— Non.

— Depuis quand es-tu malheureuse ?

— Je ne sais pas. Depuis mon mariage, je crois. Depuis...

Élisa se mordit la lèvres inférieure.

— Depuis qu'il t'a imposé une relation sado-masochiste ?

— Il ne m'a pas imposé...

— Ah non ? Parce que tu aimes ça te faire fouetter, te faire attacher ?

— …

— Tu trouves le plaisir dans la douleur, Lissa ? Tu aimes te faire humilier, parce que je suis sûre qu'il t'humilie aussi bien sexuellement qu'autrement, ça te fait jouir ?

— …

— Il fallait me le dire. Je connais plein de façon de faire souffrir et d'humilier mes partenaires. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais demandé ?

— …

— Lissa, pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais demandé ? Nous avons été assez proches pour que tu me fasses part de tes penchants masochistes sans honte.

— Je n'aime pas ça, fit Brown à voix basse.

— Ça te dégoûte ?

— …

— J'ai joué à ça, Lissa. Je ne t'ai pas tout raconté en détail, mais tu sais très bien que j'ai une très bonne expérience en la matière. J'ai même fréquenté des club BDSM et participé à des partouzes.

— Il ne m'a jamais emmené dans des clubs ou dans des soirées comme ça. Il m'en a parlé, mais nous n'y sommes jamais allés.

— Parce qu'il te veut pour lui tout seul ?

Silence.

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'il t'a dit ?

— Si.

— Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien de mal à s'adonner au BDSM, à l'échangisme ou à aimer s'ébattre avec plusieurs partenaires ?

Vu l'expression qu'arbora Élisa à cette déclaration, Maria en conclut que le jeune officier ne faisait pas preuve d'une très grande ouverture d'esprit à ce sujet.

— Tu me prends pour une perverse ?

— Non ! se récria Élisa. Tu n'as jamais... tu n'es pas... Non, Maria, non.

— Alors, quoi ?

— Euh, ben... Je ne trouve pas ça tellement... Les gens font ce qu'ils veulent, mais je trouve ça bizarre, pas bizarre, enfin si, mais c'est surtout que...

Élisa ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle allait dire une bêtise. Affirmer une contre-vérité. Proférer un mensonge.

— Que quoi, Élisa ?

Silence.

— Dis-moi ce que tu allais dire.

Le jeune officier secoua la tête.

— C'est surtout, répondit Maria pour elle. Que tu ne comprends pas comment deux personnes, qu'elles s'aiment ou pas d'ailleurs, peuvent entretenir de telles relations et que, surtout, toi, Lissa, tu ne t'imagines pas un instant pouvoir t'adonner à ce genre de relation. N'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, mais... je... C'est idiot parce que...

— Parce que c'est exactement ce que tu vis avec ton mari. Il s'appelle comment au fait ?

— Jonathan.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu appelée en septembre ?

Élisa se leva. Se rassit. La pièce était trop petite pour qu'elle pût marcher et se détendre, retrouver un peu d'aplomb.

— Pourquoi cette nuit, Lissa ? lui demanda doucement Maria.

— Parce que je voulais savoir.

— Savoir quoi ?

— Si... Comment c'était avec toi. Parce que tu es... je ne sais pas, Maria. Avec toi, c'est bien. C'est propre. Tu es attentionnée.

Élisa baissa la tête.

— Je sais que c'est ridicule, mais je me sens moi-même avec toi. Je me sens bien.

Elle releva la tête :

— Avec toi, je me sens à ma place.

— Tu es amoureuse ?

— Oui, mais je crois que c'est mal. Je suis malheureuse et je me déteste quand je suis avec lui.

— Je ne parlais pas de ton mari, Lissa. Je te demandais si tu étais amoureuse de moi.

— Quoi ?

Élisa regardait Maria sans comprendre. Elle repassa en vitesse leur conversation dans sa tête, ses déclarations, et se décomposa littéralement devant Maria. Elle ne s'était jamais posé cette question, même à Smith Rock. Et si elle n'était pas amoureuse, cela signifiait qu'elle avait manipulé Maria la nuit dernière, qu'elle s'était servi d'elle.

Elle ne s'était jamais non plus posé de questions sur ce que pouvait bien ressentir Maria envers elle. Elles étaient amies, du moins Élisa vivait ainsi leur relation. Sauf que... À l'aulne des relations qu'entretenaient généralement les gens entre eux, leur amitié était quand même un peu bizarre. L'USMC n'aurait pas reconnu des amies sur les photos prises à l'aéroport de Mahé, mais des amantes. Cette nuit non plus, l'USMC n'aurait pas estimer qu'elles entretenaient une relation purement amicale.

Élisa aimait Jonathan.

Mais Maria ? Que ressentait-elle pour Maria ?

Si Maria lui demandait avec qui elle préférait faire l'amour, que lui répondrait Élisa ? La vérité. Élisa, si elle l'avait pu, aurait aimé échanger toutes ses nuits d'amour avec Jonathan pour des nuits d'amour dans les bras de Maria.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle aimait Maria ?

Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait, mais pas comme Jonathan.

Maria était une amie.

Un peu plus qu'une amie.

Mais alors quoi exactement ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Et pourquoi Maria lui avait-elle posé cette question ? Parce qu'elle se languissait d'amour pour elle ?

Maria ne lui avait pourtant jamais murmuré de déclarations enflammées même au paroxysme de leurs ébats. Elle fixa la jeune Mexicaine, le regard éperdue de culpabilité.

Maria ne se trompa pas sur le sujet de celle-ci.

— Lissa, la morigéna-t-elle. Si je voulais t'épouser, je t'aurais demandé ta main depuis longtemps.

Élisa rougit. Maria s'esclaffa malgré le sérieux de leur conversation.

— Je chéris notre amitié, Lissa, notre relation. Je l'aime telle qu'elle est et je t'aime telle que tu es. Si nous devons tomber dans les bras l'une de l'autre, ça me va et j'apprécie, et si le désir ne s'invite pas entre nous, ça me va tout aussi bien. Je t'appréciais avant Smith Rock. Là-bas, ce n'est pas seulement parce que nous avons fait l'amour, que j'ai appris à connaître la femme qui se cachait sous son uniforme d'officier, et c'est là-bas aussi que j'ai compris que cette femme et cet officier ne faisait qu'un. Tu es comme Sameen sur ce point, et Dieu sait combien j'aime Sameen. Je me sens toujours en paix avec toi, Lissa. Je n'ai pas besoin de porter un masque ou de me battre. Tu fais parti de ma vie et je me sens bien quand je suis avec toi.

— Moi aussi, murmura Brown.

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas invitée à ton mariage ? Alma n'a pas compris.

— Mais toi tu le sais...

— Maintenant, oui.

— Tu crois que le savais ? Que c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas invitée ?

— Oui.

— J'ai refusé de me marier à l'église, mes parents n'ont pas compris.

— Pourquoi t'es-tu mariée, alors ?

— Je l'aimais et comment aurais-je pu reculer ? Trouver la force de lui dire non ?

Maria réfléchit un instant.

— Tu vas quitter l'armée ?

— Comment tu...

— Pff, Lissa, souffla Maria d'un air désolé. Je ne connais pas ton mari personnellement, mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne peut pas te laisser continuer ta carrière militaire. Tu es un officier respecté, tu es bourrée de décorations, tu viens d'obtenir une promotion et ce ne sera pas la dernière. Tu es un héros, Lissa. Il veut te dominer. Comment ne te pousserait-il pas dans ses conditions à abandonner l'armée ? Je parie que tu ne surfes plus quand tu es avec lui, que tu ne parles jamais de ton métier, qu'il te reproche d'être militaire et de l'abandonner pour partir en mission, d'avoir bientôt trente-trois ans, d'être mariée et de ne toujours pas avoir d'enfant. Je parie même que tes parents l'adorent et le soutiennent quand il te reproche d'être soldat et de ne pas être mère à ton âge. Je parie même que tu ne vois plus aucun de tes amis. Qui avais-tu invité à ton mariage, Lissa ?

Brown ployait sous les déclarations de Maria.

— Il y avait des amis.

— Les tiens ou ceux de ta famille et les siens ?

— …

— Tu as invité Sameen ? Tu adores Sameen. Root ? Tu penses que Root t'a sauvé la vie et tu lui voues une reconnaissance éternelle pour cela. Tu as invité ton copain ? Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà, ton ami d'enfance avec qui tu faisait du surf et avec qui tu couchais occasionnellement ?

— Ryan ?

— Oui, Ryan. Il était là ?

— Jonathan m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir.

— C'est vrai ?

— Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Ryan... je l'ai revu après. Il... Il m'a dit que... Il pense la même chose que toi. Il m'a dit que Jon était un salaud et qu'il avait détruit toutes les filles qu'ils avaient approchées. Il a dit pareil pour mes amis et pour le surf.

— Mmm, décidément, j'aime beaucoup ce garçon, il faudra que tu me le présentes, Lissa.

— …

— J'ai toujours aimé la façon dont tu en parlais quand tu l'évoquais dans tes souvenirs.

— Je me suis sentie seule, Maria, se lança Brown. Quand je suis rentrée du Mexique. Je ne savais pas que ce pays était si dur. Jon a été... Il était là. Il était prévenant, nous sommes sortis un peu, et puis un peu plus, il m'aimait et je suis tombée amoureuse. J'avais besoin de... J'aurais dû rentrer au Camp Lejeune, m'inscrire dans n'importe quel stage pour me changer les idées, j'aurais dû t'appeler, appeler Root, Anna ou Alexeï, partir à la recherche du capitaine Shaw. Jonathan ne sait rien de Samaritain, de ce que tu as subi, de ce que Root a subi, de ce que le capitaine Shaw a subi. De ce que moi, j'ai subi. Vous, vous savez. J'aurais même pu appeler Muller. Il m'aurait conseillé. Et il aurait compris pour le Mexique. Il a un côté brute de décoffrage, mais c'est un très bon sous-officier.

— Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

— Je n'ai pas osé. J'ai oublié que vous auriez toujours été là, que vous... J'ai oublié que je vous aimais, Maria. J'ai oublié que si j'avais demandé de l'aide à n'importe lequel d'entre vous, vous ne m'auriez pas jugée et que vous m'auriez aidée. J'ai oublié que je l'aurais fait pour vous, que si tu m'avais appelé de l'autre bout de la terre parce que tu avais besoin de mon aide, j'aurai tout plaqué pour aller te retrouver. Que j'avais toujours été prête à déserter ou à risquer la cour martiale pour Sam, pour Root, pour toi ou les autres.

Brown se prit la tête dans les mains.

— J'ai oublié, je suis tombée amoureuse, et après, c'était trop tard.

Maria alla s'accroupir devant Élisa.

— Non, Lissa. Non, il n'est jamais trop tard.

Brown releva la tête.

— Je n'ai pas la force de partir, Maria. Je n'arrive à rien quand je suis avec lui.

— Pour l'instant, tu es avec moi. Tu vas te détendre et tu vas faire le point. Un debriefing complet. C'est bien ce qu'on dit à l'armée ?

— Oui.

— Tu voulais me demander de t'aider quand tu es venue me rejoindre au Seychelles, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Tu veux toujours que je t'aide ?

— Oui.

— Tu me connais, Lissa, tu sais que je ne te ferais pas de cadeau et que je te pousserai à bout ?

— Oui.

— Bon, tu as déjà fait la moitié du chemin. L'important ce n'est pas la décision que tu prendras, mais que cette décision, quelle qu'elle soit, tu l'assumes entièrement et en toute connaissance de cause. Que tu fasses preuve d'honnêteté et de courage. Tu acceptes ?

— Oui.

— Tu as de la chance que Sameen n'ait pas découvert ce qui te perturbait aux Seychelles.

— Elle me punira tout autant quand elle saura que je n'ai pas osé lui parler.

— Elle n'a pas du tout apprécié que tu te serves d'elle pour te punir, et elle était inquiète pour toi.

— Vraiment ?

— Elle m'a demandé plusieurs fois ce qui n'allait pas.

Un sourire échappa à Élisa.

— J'aurais dû le lui dire, elle m'aurait fait cracher mes dents pour de bon.

— Elle ne t'aurait pas frappée si tu t'étais confié à elle. Elle serait rentrée dans une rage folle, ça oui, mais pas contre toi, Lissa. Elle t'aurait secoué les puces à n'en pas douter, mais tu aurais trouvé ce que tu cherchais auprès d'elle. Un soutien indéfectible.

Des larmes piquèrent les yeux d'Élisa. Maria avait raison. La capitaine Shaw l'aurait comprise. Elles avaient partagé la même expérience. Elles avaient toutes deux été manipulées, trompées, elles s'étaient haïes, elles avaient été poussées à commettre des actes qu'elles avaient eu du mal à se pardonner. Elles s'en étaient sorties, mais elles ne s'en étaient pas sorti indemnes.

Et Élisa avait replongé.

Maria lui avait ensuite gentiment tapoté l'épaule, et avait invité le soldat à venir petit-déjeuner et à prendre sa place dans la petite famille que Maria formait avec Genrika, Alma et Anne-Margaret.

— Ça manque un peu d'hommes, ajouta Maria avec un sourire en coin. Mais je connais un ou deux endroits sympa à Montréal si tu es en manque de testostérone.

Maria n'attendait que de voir l'expression offensée d'Élisa Brown pour ajouter :

— Bah, non, tu as raison. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut à la maison pour être heureuse.

Les oreilles d'Élisa avaient viré au rouge vif.

— Tu es un amour, Lissa.

Elle s'était relevée en prenant appuis sur les genoux d'Élisa et était sortit de la salle bain en lui lançant un :

— Alors, tu viens petit-déjeuner ? Au fait, Gen aimerait que tu reprennes le rôle de Sameen auprès d'elle. Elle l'entraînait au cross, à la natation et au Krav Maga.

.

 

Depuis, Brown avait pris sa place dans la maison. Genrika avait découvert une incroyable nageuse, et Élisa l'avait initiée au karaté et au MMA militaire. Quand Juliette avait rejoint leurs entraînements Brown avait élaboré à leur attention un programme de musculation spécifiquement adapté à la pratique du hockey. Juliette admirait les goons. Brown n'aimait pas trop la violence dont ils faisaient preuve sur la glace, mais ils faisaient partie intégrante du jeu et les matchs de hockey demandaient de toute façon un engagement physique important.

En trois semaines, les deux avants acquirent une confiance, une force et des techniques qui les rendaient redoutables sur la glace et les gardaient de se faire envoyer trop souvent dans la rambarde. Les entraîneurs apprécièrent. L'aura dont bénéficiait Brown au club de hockey gagna encore en notoriété.

Le jeune femme retrouva peu à peu sa sérénité.

Maria évita de la conduire dans son lit.

Élisa n'avait pas cherché à y retourner non plus.

Genrika les surveillaient de très près, mais elle n'avait rien découvert, sinon une proximité qui lui rappelait celle qu'entretenaient Root et Shaw. Elle en conclut que les deux jeunes femmes s'aimaient sans se désirer, sans trop se désirer parce que Genrika avait surpris des regards qui laissaient à penser le contraire de la part de Maria et que leur affection n'avait peut-être pas toujours été aussi platonique qu'elle l'était actuellement.

Elle envia très vite leur complicité, leur amitié exempt de drame et de violence. Juliette, fut comme elle, sensible à l'affection que partageaient son professeur d'espagnol et son professeur de sport. Elle s'interrogea comme Genrika sur les sentiments qu'elles éprouvaient l'une envers l'autre et admira l'amitié qui les liait l'une à l'autre.

Sans jamais se l'avouer, les deux jeunes filles firent de la juge et de l'officier leur modèle, et elles s'efforcèrent de bâtir ensemble une amitié semblable à la leur.

Juliette ne savait pas ce qu'il leur avait fallu de souffrance, d'amour, de courage et d'écoute pour arriver là où elles en étaient arrivées.

Genrika s'en doutait.

Elle espérait qu'elle et Juliette n'eussent pas autant à souffrir pour leur ressembler et elle se demandait parfois, un peu troublée, s'il lui faudrait, elle aussi, tomber un jour dans les bras de Juliette pour cimenter leur amitié.

Elle admirait la fidélité et le dévouement dont Root faisait preuve à l'égard de Shaw, même si elle trouvait Root parfois ridicule ou scandaleusement libidineuse.

Root et Shaw étaient amantes. Maria et Élisa... Bien qu'elle ne fût assurée de rien, Genrika les imaginaient très bien ensemble.

Avant. Maintenant. Ou plus tard.

Occasionnellement.

Parce que Maria n'hésitait jamais à se coucher sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de l'officier, quand elles regardaient un film, à l'enlacer, à l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue, ou le plus souvent dans le cou parce qu'Élisa était beaucoup plus grande qu'elle. Élisa était moins démonstrative. Mais elle caressait les cheveux de Maria quand celle-ci était sur elle et elle ne fuyait jamais ses démonstrations d'affection.

Leur échanges restaient innocents, Élisa l'était aussi. Maria l'était nettement moins, même si elle n'attendait et n'exigeait jamais rien de l'officier.

C'était troublant. Un peu perturbant. Et sans que Genrika ne sût vraiment pourquoi, extrêmement rassurant.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

 **La chanson de Yulia :**  Подмосковные вечера (littéralement : Belles soirées près de Moscou), chanson composée par Vasily Solovyov-Sedoi et écrite par le poète Mikhail Matusovsky en 1955. La chanson parlait originellement des nuits de Leningrad, ce qui n'a pas plu au ministère de la culture soviétique. Les nuits de Leningrad devinrent donc moscovites.

En 1959, Francis Lemarque reprend la chanson avec un texte français intitulée : Le temps du muguet.

Je vous propose une traduction effectuée par une Russe des paroles originales (adaptées pour coller à la mélodie. Je ne parle pas russe donc...) :

 _Dans le p'tit jardin, on n'entend pas d'bruit._  
_Jusqu'au p'tit matin tout s'endort._  
_Et si vous saviez comme ces belles soirées_  
_Pres d'Moscou sont chères a mon cœur._

 _La rivière bouge et ne bou-ge point,_  
_Toute brillante d'argent de la Lune._  
_La chanson s'entend et ne s'entend pas_  
_Dans le calme de ces soirées bleues._

 _Oh, ma chère, pourquoi tu m'regardes comme ca,_  
_En baissant la te-te tout bas ?_  
_Pas facile de dire et de ne pas dire_  
_Tout c'que j'ai sur le cœur ce soir._

 _Et le p'tit matin apparaît déjà..._  
_Alors, s'il te plait, ma chérie,_  
_N'oublie pas, comme moi, ces soirees d'été_  
_Pres d'Moscou, toi, ma belle, aussi._

 

 **Études collégiales au Québec :**  Après la classe de 5e (qui correspond à celle de première en France), les élèves intègrent le cycle collégiale, sanctionné la première année par une attestation d'études collégiale (AEC), puis ils ont le choix entre une formation technique (trois ans) ou une formation pré-universitaire (deux ans). Le DEC sanctionne ces deux formations .

Juliette est en quatrième année d'études secondaire (seconde), Gabrielle en première année (cinquième) et Thomas en quatrième année d'études primaires (CM1)

 

 **Vierge de Vladimir ou la Vladimirskaïa** **(** **Владимирская Богоматерь)**  : icône russe et sacrée connue depuis le début du douzième siècle et conservée dans l'église saint Nicolas v Tolmatchakh à Moscou.

La Vierge de Vladimir est l'une des icône les plus vénérée de Russie et l'une des plus reproduite au monde. La vierge est représentée avec la tête penchée et sa joue repose sur celle de l'enfant Jésus. Celui-ci a le bras passé autour du cou de sa mère. L'origine de l'icône est inconnue. Elle a été envoyée en cadeau au grand duc Iouri Dolgouriki vers 1131 par le patriarche de Constantinople. La tradition voudrait qu'elle eût été peinte par saint Luc. Une analyse artistique placerait son exécution à l'époque de la dynastie des Comnènes (1081-1185).

 

 

 


	16. Une promesse de jours meilleurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _nota bene : Il n'y aura pas de publication la semaine prochaine. J'avoue avoir du mal à tenir le rythme cette fois-ci, à écrire 20 000 mots par semaines. Ce n'est pas une question de motivation, mais une question de concentration et de manque de temps._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Il neigeait. Depuis trois jours, sans discontinuer. Tout se noyait dans un épais silence ouaté de flocons blancs et doux qui s'amoncelaient sur la terre, sur les arbres, sur les sacs et sur les vêtements. Une douceur trompeuse qui fondait sur le moindre centimètre de peau laissé à nu et se transformait en eau glacée. Les raquettes s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément dans la neige poudreuse, le pas devenait lourd, laborieux. Anna filait devant sans jamais dévier sa route, sans jamais hésiter. Shaw en était venu à penser qu'elle possédait un instinct surnaturel, qu'elle avait gardé de ses lointains ancêtres une connaissance innée de la Sibérie. Qu'elle avait conclu un pacte avec une divinité infernale, parce que les ancêtres d'Anna n'avaient mis les pieds en Sibérie avant que son grand-père y fût déporté et que ses gênes ne pouvaient donc pas avoir gardé la mémoire de ce qui n'avait jamais existé.

Depuis les premiers flocons de neige, la visibilité n'avait pas excédé cinquante mètres et se limitait le plus souvent à une dizaine de mètres. Les deux nuits précédentes avaient été éprouvantes. La peur de se faire ensevelir les tenait éveillées en plus de celle de geler. Elles étaient toutes au moins tombées une fois, la neige s'était infiltrée sous leurs vêtements. Shaw tremblait de froid depuis deux jours. Les feux qu'elles allumaient tant bien que mal, le thé bouillant, les repas chauds du soir, n'avaient pas suffit à la réchauffer et les chutes de neige ininterrompues les empêchaient de faire correctement sécher leurs vêtements.

Anna avait dit dix jours. Elles marchaient depuis dix jours. Shaw avait beau lever la tête et plisser des yeux pour transpercer le rideau de neige, aucun village et aucune route ne se profilaient à l'horizon.

Yulia s'arrêta devant elle. La jeune femme avançait sans se plaindre. Elle s'endormait à chaque pause et il était parfois difficile de la réveiller quand venait l'heure de repartir. Anna et Shaw s'épaulaient, se relayaient face à la fatigue, aux éléments, au froid. Elles puisaient leur force l'une dans l'autre, s'accrochaient à ce qu'elles pensaient être leur mission, leur devoir. La discipline et les entraînements auxquels elles s'étaient astreintes des années durant les maintenaient debout, alertes. En réaction, elles en avaient conçu une estime qu'elles n'avaient pas exprimé pour Yulia Zhirova : la jeune femme souffrait, mais elle ne lâchait rien.

Les trois femmes se battaient contre l'épuisement et l'abattement qui parfois leur tombaient sur les épaules pour ne pas décevoir leurs compagnes. Pour les soutenir, pour ne pas miner leur détermination, leur moral. Chacune se montrait forte, pour rendre les autres plus fortes. Même Anna souffrait.

La fille des bois, la fille de Sibérie, la fille de l'hiver endurait le martyr. La responsabilité de deux vies. De trois, si on comptait Genrika Zhirova dont Anna devait assurer la survie de sa mère.

Anna aimait sa mère. Elle ne concevait pas une vie séparée de sa mère. Sa famille, même si elle n'avait pas été très proche de ses deux sœurs et de son frère, avait toujours été un roc sur lequel Anna s'appuyait quand elle se sentait triste et perdue. Quand elle doutait d'elle-même. Ils ne le savaient pas, mais Anna leur devait son équilibre et sa force. Elle leur devait sa survie parce que à travers les vicissitudes de sa vie, ils étaient là, cachés au plus profond de son cœur, parce qu'ensemble, elle et eux réunis avec les maris de ses sœurs et leurs enfants, ils formaient une famille. Sa famille. Qu'importait si elle ne les voyait pas, il lui suffisait de penser à eux pour se retrouver projetée chez eux. Chez ses parents. Parfois en hiver, parfois en été, parfois au milieu d'un printemps qui n'existait que dans son esprit. Un printemps fantasmé. Parfois durant la journée, mais bien plus souvent le soir. Autour d'une table.

Un repas de fête. Le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, les lampes à pétrole, dont l'odeur se mélangeait avec celle des plats cuisinés par sa mère et la fumée âcre du bois humide, éclairaient les êtres d'une lumière douce et tamisée. Tout le monde étaient jeunes, même ses parents. Les enfants de Natalia riaient avec ceux d'Ivana. Piotr arborait un costume ukrainien, la guerre et l'armée n'avaient pas droit de cité dans son évocation. Une évocation des veillées de son enfance. De ses souvenirs heureux : le sourire de sa mère, la fierté de son père, les chamailleries sans importance de ses sœurs, les rêves de Piotr et ses silences à elle. Si on les regardait de près les assiettes étaient ébréchée, les verres dépareillés, la table et les bancs grossièrement fabriqués dans le bois dur des mélèzes. La maison était petite et rustique, la décoration minimaliste, mais elle avait une âme. L'âme de ses parents, de ses grands-parents, celle de leurs enfants et de leurs petits enfants.

Son oncle, Nicolas, s'invitait parfois avec sa femme. Il s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Ils partageaient les mêmes yeux et le même goût pour le silence et la solitude. Même si son oncle reconnaissait son maître en Anna.

Le repas terminé, son père appelait Nicolas et lui tendait son paquet de cigarettes. Oksana râlait, Boris riait, allumait sa cigarette, tirait dessus avec délice. Sa femme lui arrachait doucement des doigts. Il lui adressait un clin d'œil, elle secouait la tête et, comme à chaque fois, fumait avec autant de plaisir que lui.

Natalia et son mari fumaient. Ivana et le sien parfois, Anna jamais. Elle était toujours trop jeune dans ses évocations pour fumer. De toute façon, elle n'aimait pas ça, le goût que la cigarette laissait en bouche.

Anna ne participait pas vraiment à la veillée, elle y assistait. Elle s'y sentait bien. Heureuse.

Sa mère veillait sur chacun, discrètement. C'était toujours elle qui, quand les conversations tombaient, que les têtes des petits dodelinaient déjà, invitait Anna à chanter. Elle chuchotait simplement son prénom en forme de question. Un signal. Tout le monde s'installait un peu plus confortablement, Natalia rajoutait une bûche dans la cheminée, Piotr allongeait ses jambes devant lui. Et Anna chantait. Aussi longtemps qu'elle en avait envie. Et chaque fois, au moment d'aller se coucher, sa mère venait lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et lui murmurait un merci plein d'amour et de tendresse.

Une tendresse et un amour qui l'avait décidée à parler à la mère de Shaw au Québec, quand elle l'avait vu si fermée, si hostile quand on lui parlait de sa fille. Une tendresse et un amour qu'elle avait retrouvés chez Maria Alvarez quand Alma l'avait rejointe à Washington. Une tendresse et un amour qu'elle souhaitait à Genrika. Qu'elle souhaitait à Yulia. Une tendresse et un amour qu'elle aurait donné à ses enfants si elle en avait eu. Si peut-être elle en avait un jour.

.

 

Anna s'arrêta. Yulia lui rentra dedans. S'excusa d'une voie lasse. Shaw stoppa elle aussi.

— Attendez-moi ici.

— Anna, tu vas où ?

— Juste en contre-bas vérifier où nous sommes.

— Ne t'éloigne pas, on ne voit rien, dit Shaw en se rapprochant.

— C'est pour cela que je veux vérifier où nous sommes.

— Si tu disparais, nous sommes mortes, Anna.

— Je sais, mais regarde, c'est juste là.

Anna lui montrait le bas de la butte en haut de laquelle elles se tenaient.

— Y a quoi, là ? demanda Shaw.

— Ce que j'espère qu'il y ait.

— Tu ne sais pas où nous nous sommes ?

— Je n'en suis pas sûre.

— Vas-y, je te surveille. Mais si je te gueule de revenir, tu reviens.

— D'accord.

Anna dévala la butte. Elle avança de deux mètres. Shaw ne distinguait d'elle qu'une silhouette incertaine et grisâtre.

— Je la vois, fit Yulia à côté d'elle.

— Ouais, moi aussi, mais pas tant que ça, bougonna Shaw.

— Elle revient.

— Elle a dû trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Les deux jeunes femmes tendirent une main à Anna pour l'aider à remonter sur la butte.

— C'est bon, fit-elle une fois en haut.

— Tu cherchais quoi ?

— Une rivière.

— Et tu l'as trouvée ?

— Oui. On y va ?

Ni Shaw ni Yulia ne répondirent. Elles emboîtèrent le pas à Anna sans discuter. Rien ne laissait deviner la rivière, sinon l'absence de végétation. Une épaisse couche de glace recouverte de neige masquait les eaux vives. Ce ne fut que quand elles s'engagèrent plus avant que la rivière prit vie. Une saignée blanche dans la forêt sombre. Même à travers le rideau de neige qui tombait sans discontinuer, on distinguait la saignée parmi l'ombre des arbres. Elles traversèrent sans inquiétude. La débâcle ne surviendrait qu'en mai, la glace ne dissimulait aucun piège. Elles escaladèrent la berge escarpée de la rive opposée. S'arrêtèrent un moment, essoufflées par l'effort. Se relevèrent au premier mot prononcé par Anna. Reprirent leur marche et leur position en file indienne.

.

 

— On est arrivé, déclara soudainement Anna. Sameen, j'ai besoin de la hachette.

Shaw se décala. Découvrit à quelques pas devant elles, une cabane, toute petite. Elle fit glisser son sac de ses épaules. Batailla avec les fermetures, trouva la hachette et la tendit à Anna. La grande Russe brisa le cadenas qui fermait la cabane. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers ses compagnes. À travers sa cagoule, un sourire inattendu étira ses lèvres gercées.

— Bienvenues chez moi, dit-elle en désignant l'intérieur de la cabane.

Yulia se débarrassa de ses raquettes frappa ses chaussures l'une contre l'autre pour en chasser la neige et se précipita à l'intérieur de la cabane comme si elle avait une meute de loups à ses trousses.

Une cabane. Avec des murs, un plancher, un toit, une petite fenêtre fermée par un volet. Une cabane équipée d'un poêle à bois, d'une table, d'un tabouret, d'étagères garnies de livres et de victuailles, d'un bûcher, d'ustensiles de cuisine, d'un bas-flanc. Le paradis.

Dehors, Shaw ramassait les raquettes de Yulia et les rangeait soigneusement le long du mur.

— Tu nous a emmenées où, Anna ?

— Tu verras bien. Allez, entre, Sameen.

Shaw passa la porte, reconnut immédiatement l'endroit.

— Tu es autant chez toi que chez moi, lui déclara la grande Russe.

Anna avait sorti une lampe, elle inspecta la cabane. Elle n'y était pas revenue depuis juin 2015. La table avait été changée, des réparation effectuées. Il y avait des vivres pour pour un mois, une bonne quantité de bûchettes pour alimenter le poêle, les ustensiles de cuisines et les outils suspendus sur les murs étaient propres et bien rangés, les livres plus nombreux que dans son souvenir. Le faisceau de sa lampe éclaira le rebord de la fenêtre sans s'y attarder. Revint en arrière. Anna plissa insensiblement ses yeux.

— J'allume le poêle, déclara Yulia

— Vérifie avant que le conduit ne soit pas bouché, souvent les choucas y font souvent leur nid après une trop longue absence.

— Anna, nous sommes vraiment chez toi ? demanda Yulia.

— Oui.

— C'est...

— Imprudent, la coupa Shaw. Et je ne comprends pas comment on a pu arriver ici. Tu nous as fait faire une immense boucle.

— Personne ne connaît l'existence de cette cabane.

— Presque personne.

— Personne qui nous dénoncerait. Et il n'existe aucun lien entre Anna Borissnova Zverev et Natasha Stepanova Engelgardt.

— En dehors de nous trois, et au moins deux autres personnes sont au courant.

— Mon contact et Samaritain ?

— Par exemple.

— Mon contact ne sera jamais identifié et ce n'était pas lui qui devait me récupérer. Quant à Samaritain, si tu as été prudente, il ne connaît pas cet endroit et il n'imaginera jamais, me connaissant, que je me promène par ici.

Shaw la foudroya du regard. Pesant le pour et le contre.

— Combien de probabilité y a-t-il pour qu'une évadée, volontairement emprisonnée, ancien agent du service actif du SVR, accompagné d'un ancien agent de l'ISA, revienne bêtement sur les lieux de son enfance ? Le FSIN n'a jamais entendu parler de moi. Natasha Enguelgardt est orpheline, elle est née à Koursk, elle a vécu à Moscou et n'a jamais été plus à l'est que Kazan. Le SVR n'a aucune raison de chercher à me localiser, quant à Samaritain... Mes parents habitent à plus de trente kilomètres d'ici, Sameen. Ici, je nous sais en sécurité. Je connais le terrain. Je n'avais pas le temps de préparer trois caches ou de nous ménager un refuge. Si nous venions ici, je savais que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Je savais que je trouverais tout ce dont nous aurions besoin et que la cabane serait en état.

Un sourire naquit dans ses yeux.

— Je ne me suis pas trompée.

— Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

— Je voulais être sûre d'arriver.

— Et il n'y a que toi qui connaissais le chemin ?

— Oui.

— Le conduit est bouché, les informa Yulia.

— Je suis la plus grande, je vais m'en occuper. En attendant, allumez une lampe et trouvez-nous de quoi nous préparer un repas qui ne se mange pas dans un sachet.

— J'ai froid, je crève la dalle et j'ai sommeil, ronchonna Shaw.

Anna ne répondit pas. Shaw râlait par principe. Peut-être même pour cacher sa satisfaction d'être enfin arrivée au bout de leur périple. De leur fuite. De se retrouver dans un lieu familier, dans un lieu qui lui avait servi de foyer pendant treize mois.

Elle démonta rapidement le conduit et en extrait un nid de choucas. Cinq minutes après, le feu ronflait dans le poêle et une casserole remplie d'eau chauffait dessus. La cabane offrait déjà une température bien au-dessus de zéro degrés Celsius. Sept ou huit degrés. Une température tropicale après vingt-huit jours passés à vivre en dessous de moins vingt.

Les trois femmes s'étaient débarrassés de leurs parkas, de leurs pulls, de leurs chaussures, de leurs chaussettes. Les parkas et les pull furent suspendus à des patères, les chaussures posées sur des étagères prévues à cet effet, les chaussettes étendues sur des fils.

Yulia s'était installée sur le bas-flanc, assise en tailleur, Shaw surveillait l'eau assise sur un petit banc. Anna examinait les objets qu'elle avait pris dans le faisceau de sa lampe en arrivant. Des objets qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Des animaux et des personnages sculptés dans du bois. Un rendu grossier des formes, mais un travail minutieux. Son père ? Il travaillait bien le bois, mais il l'avait plus habituée à utiliser des gouges et des ciseaux qu'un couteau.

Boris Zverev aimait décorer les poutres, les portes et les volets. Son répertoire contenait des rosaces, des fleurs, des rinceaux qui se déployaient sur plusieurs mètres. parfois, il y ajoutait des petits animaux, plus esquissés que vraiment sculptés. Un passe-temps de jeunesse.

Elle prit un des petits animaux en bois dans sa main. Un ours d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Un bloc, une masse, un corps stylisé. Anna aimait bien le volume, le rendu brut. Elle le reposa à côté des autres. Le reprit en main.

— S'il te plaît, je te le donne, fit Shaw.

Anna se retourna, l'ours entre ses mains.

— Je l'aime bien.

— Ouais.

— C'est toi qui l'a sculpté ?

— À ton avis ?

— Il faut s'occuper.

— Ouais, mais je ne suis pas très douée en sculpture. Je les avais faites pour Meg, c'était débile, elle était trop petite. J'y ai passé du temps. Ce n'est pas très réussi, mais je les aimais bien et puis, je trouvais que c'était bien de les laisser ici.

— Tu as laissé des livres aussi.

— Pas beaucoup, c'est lourd. Mais tu en avais laissé aussi, j'ai apprécié.

— Anna, fit Yulia. J'ai compris que c'était ta cabane, mais... Sameen, tu as vécu ici, toi aussi ?

— Ouais, sourit rêveusement Shaw.

— Si on la respecte et qu'on l'aime, la forêt guérit de tout.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent.

Anna était une enfant de la forêt. De la forêt et du monde ouvrier. Shaw avait passé son enfance entre villes et bases militaires. Son adolescence à New-York. Elle s'était frottée aux grands espaces qu'à l'occasion de sorties avec son père et plus tard, en Afghanistan. Au camp Rhino. Puis, elle avait quitté les Marines et réintégré la ville. Sur tous les continents. Elle n'avait alors plus fait que quelques rares incursions hors des milieux urbains. Elle aimait pourtant la nature. Son absence de gens. Sa beauté. Sa perfection. Elle s'était toujours sentie en harmonie au milieu des vastes espaces sauvages. Elle y trouvait sa place. Infime au milieu de l'immensité. Infime, mais présente.

En pleine nature, Shaw se retrouvait face à elle-même, débarrassée du regard des autres. Elle prenait pleinement mesure de la vacuité des choses. De l'importance qu'elle leur donnait. À raison ou à tort.

Shaw s'aimait en pleine nature. Elle prenait plaisir à sa propre compagnie. Parce qu'on ne pouvait autrement supporter sa solitude.

La solitude avait été le lot de sa vie. Sa différence. Une différence qu'elle n'avait tout d'abord pas perçue, puis dont elle avait souffert. Elle ne se trouvait pas différente des autres, elle ne leur parlait pas parce qu'elle n'avait rien à leur dire, parce que ce qu'ils racontaient ne l'intéressait pas. Qu'ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Qu'elle perdait son temps avec eux. Shaw avait accepté de vivre seule, la solitude ne l'avait jamais vraiment perturbée, mais elle sentait le regard des autres peser sur ses épaules. La juger.

Son éviction de médecine l'avait profondément blessée. La colère de sa mère qui avait suivi. Leur querelle. Leur stupide querelle. Sa mère n'avait rien compris.

Shaw avait adoré l'USMC. Cinq ans de défi permanent. De don de soi. De courage et d'abnégation. Mais il y avait trop de gens. Trop de soldats qui comptaient sur elle. Trop d'officiers stupides.

Son grade et ses compétences la mettaient sans cesse sur le devant de la scène quand elle aurait voulu se confondre dans la masse et passer inaperçue.

Son grade, ses compétences et sa personnalité. Shaw attirait les regards sur elle et, malgré ses manquements à la discipline, l'armée n'avait pas manqué de la remarquer et de l'utiliser.

Les recruteurs de l'ISA avaient insisté sur l'autonomie dont elle bénéficierait si elle acceptait de les rejoindre. Elle avait surtout relevé qu'elle agirait dans l'ombre, que son équipe se limiterait à deux personnes, parfois à elle seule, qu'elle n'aurait à rendre de compte qu'à un supérieur, qu'elle serait un fantôme, qu'elle n'aurait pas à assumer une couverture, qu'elle bénéficierait d'un appartement à sa convenance et qu'elle gérerait son temps libre comme bon lui semblerait.

Elle n'avait pas menti à Lepskin quand elle lui avait confié ses doutes quant à l'utilité de leur mission en Orient, mais elle n'avait d'abord pas renouvelé son contrat, parce qu'elle souffrait d'un taux de sollicitation trop élevé. Ça, elle n'avait pas pu lui avouer. Il n'aurait pas compris. Elle n'aurait pas non plus su le lui expliquer. Pas à cette époque.

Elle était trop jeune.

Elle aimait Élisa Brown parce que, sur bien des points, le jeune Lieutenant lui ressemblait et qu'elles partageaient les mêmes valeurs. Brown était à ses yeux l'officier que Shaw eût aimé être. Peut-être un peu moins rigide et un peu moins attachée à la discipline que ne l'était Élisa. Quoique... Brown savait faire fi des règles quand elle pensait que cela en valait la peine. Elle était même prête à tout. Même à déserter.

Shaw reconnaissait en Brown un officier de valeur et une femme sensible et courageuse. Une femme honnête. Une femme qui avait su rester humaine. Un aspect qui l'avait touchée chez le jeune lieutenant. Son humanité rendait Brown attachante, valeureuse, mais aussi vulnérable.

Shaw n'oublierait jamais sa confession dans l'avion qui les avait transporter du Kurdistan aux Pays-bas. Pour tout ce qu'elle avait demandé de courage à la jeune femme, pour ce qu'elle avait dévoilé de souffrance et de générosité, de force et de fragilité.

Shaw avait aimé le soldat avant cela. Elle avait aimé la femme après cela.

Brown s'était mise à nue. Pour lui venir en aide. Elle s'était mise en danger, volontairement, par devoir et pas affection parce que Shaw savait qu'Élisa l'admirait.

Maria avait raison, Root aussi. Elle avait fait d'Élisa Brown sa protégée. Elle sentait responsable d'elle.

Elle ne voulait pas que ce brillant officier, cette femme droite et bienveillante fût abîmée ou blessée. Brown possédait un cœur pur et innocent, Shaw ne voulait pas qu'il s'endurcît ou qu'il se pervertît. Elle ne voulait qu'elle souffrît plus qu'elle n'avait déjà souffert. Brown n'aurait jamais dû souffrir. Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir, elle n'avait jamais mérité de souffrir.

Le jeune lieutenant avait gardé les mains propres. Elle ne les avait pas plongées dans la merde, dans la boue et dans le sang. Pas comme elle ou Anna.

Brown était chaleureuse et n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à se mouvoir en société. Elle aimait la mer, mais elle ne fuyait rien quand elle communiait avec elle. Son bonheur et son bien-être s'en trouvaient simplement multiplié. Peut-être y avait-elle trouvé du réconfort quand elle souffrait et qu'elle doutait d'elle-même. Nager, surfer, l'avaient sans doute bien des fois débarrasser de ses angoisses et de ses peines, mais elle ne s'était jamais coupé du reste du monde.

Brown eût certainement goûté la forêt et la cabane. Pour des raisons qu'elle partageait avec Anna et Shaw : l'amour de la nature, le calme, l'espace, son goût pour une vie rustique et simple. Pour la beauté des lieux. Mais pas pour fuir. Pas pour se retrouver avec elle-même parce qu'elle ne savait pas, ou qu'elle ne savait plus, qu'elle était sa place dans le monde. Brown, dans les pires moments de sa vie, Shaw en était persuadée, n'avait jamais réellement douté d'elle-même. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais douté de l'amour qu'on pouvait lui porter. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais douter de celui qu'elle portait aux autres.

Shaw avait apprécié Anna avant de la retrouver à la colonie, mais elle ne la connaissait pas. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour du professionnalisme et une grande maîtrise de ses émotions, faisait aussi partie intégrante de sa personnalité.

Ici, dans sa cabane, Anna Borissnova se sentait chez elle, entière. Quand elle s'y rendait, elle y puisait la force de continuer à fréquenter le monde.

Anna n'avait jamais été rejetée par sa famille, elle n'avait pas souffert d'une enfance malheureuse et ses parents avaient dispensé autant d'attention à leur quatre enfant : garçon, filles, aînés ou puînés, aucun n'avait bénéficié d'une préférence affichée de leur part. Boris et Oksana Zverev avaient tendrement aimé tous leurs enfants. Ils n'avaient pas toujours compris leur choix et Anna était peut-être l'enfant qu'ils avaient le moins compris, mais ils ne leur avaient jamais fermé la porte de leur maison ou de leur cœur.

Anna Borissnova et Shaw.

Des vies différentes, des familles différentes, mais le même sentiment partagée d'être décalées. De ne pas toujours bien comprendre les autres, de ne pas vivre comme eux, de ne pas ressentir comme eux. Ou de ne pas ressentir du tout.

Anna était peut-être plus réservée que vraiment différente, mais elle et Shaw se comprenaient. Sans avoir besoin de se confier l'une à l'autre, sans en ressentir le besoin.

Sans émotion, sans questionnement.

 

* * *

 

Le front appuyé contre la vitre du bus, Root contemplait la ville. Beaucoup moins laide qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. Beaucoup plus pittoresque que ne laissait penser le quartier des centres commerciaux de luxe et sa fièvre consumériste. Moins clinquante et moins riche. Plus traditionnelle et paisible que ne se l'imaginaient les touristes venus du monde entier pour s'adonner aux mirages surfait de l'Orient : bière, drogue, massages érotiques et satisfaction de leurs pulsions sexuelles ou de leurs besoins de tendresse à des prix qui défiaient toutes concurrence. En apparence.

De nombreux touristes arpentaient les rues. Ils profitaient d'un peuple tolérant pour monter comme ils l'entendaient leurs bars et leurs agences de voyages. Root avait rarement vu des pays où se pratiquait si ostensiblement le communautarisme touristique. Anglophone, Allemand et Israéliens pouvaient continuer de vivre comme chez eux tout en profitant des avantages que leur offrait le pays.

Durant la guerre du Vietnam, la Thaïlande avait été le bar, la casino et le lupanar des Américains, le lieu de repos des guerriers. La guerre finie, le pays avait continué sur sa lancée et s'était ouvert au tourisme et au monde entier. Sans trop se poser de questions. Ni tout d'abord s'inquiéter de devenir une destination prisée par les hommes en quête de plaisirs faciles, des hommes auxquels depuis quelques années, venaient s'ajouter des femmes en quête des mêmes plaisirs, des plaisirs qui ne rebutaient pas toujours les Thaïs.

La prostitution, l'abus de boisson et la consommation de drogue en tout genre, étaient des sports aussi bien nationaux que touristiques. L'institutionnalisation de la prostitution datait du XVIIe siècle, s'adonner au métier ou profiter des services qu'il offrait n'avait rien de honteux.

Un pays de contraste difficile à cerner. On venait s'y bourrer la gueule, s'y droguer et s'envoyer en l'air quand à la télévision, cigarettes, seringues et corps dénudés se retrouvaient floutés. Aucune fille en maillot de bain ne pouvait espérer passer en clair à la télévision, tandis que les plages de sable blond accueillaient des millions de femmes en bikini. Les paysans de l'Isan envoyaient encore leurs filles se vendre à Bangkok ou dans les stations balnéaires à la mode pour renflouer les caisses de la famille, et, à leur retour, les mariaient aux meilleurs partis. Les occidentaux se passionnaient pour la violence du Muai thaï qu'ils s'apparentaient à la boxe libre ou au MMA, mais la plupart, trompés par l'engouement et la passion que les thaïs vouaient à cet art martial, passaient à côté de son caractère sacré et extrêmement codifié.

Un pays facile, agréable, dans lequel on mangeait divinement bien. Un pays d'apparence dont le masque ne tombait jamais pour un étranger.

Root y venait pour la première fois. Elle appréciait le décor, l'ambiance, les facilités que le pays offrait aux étrangers. À la routarde qu'elle incarnait avec conviction. Elle s'était crue un peu vieille pour ce rôle. Elle avait découvert qu'à Bangkok, comme à Istanbul, les voyageurs fauchés n'avaient pas d'âge précis. Ni de nationalité. Seuls les Chinois et les Arabes manquaient encore à l'appel. Les premiers, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore intégré la culture du voyage en liberté hors de leurs frontières, les seconds, parce que ne voyageaient que ceux qui avaient assez d'argent pour prendre l'avion et que, quand ils étaient suffisamment riches pour se permettre de prendre l'avion, ils l'étaient assez pour ne fréquenter que les palaces et les ressorts de luxe.

.

 

Le bus freina à un arrêt, et la receveuse lui fit un geste pour lui signifier qu'elle était arrivée. Root possédait un vocabulaire de survie, elle avait appris l'alphabet thaï, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de potasser ses leçons. Sa grammaire était approximative, son vocabulaire limité et ses capacités de déchiffrages limités. Elle connaissait mal la ville et elle n'était pas toujours certaine de descendre au bon arrêt de bus si elle ne se fiait qu'à elle-même. Athéna eût pu la guider. Elle l'eût fait si Root se trouvait en mission, mais pour l'instant, la jeune femme se promenait. Elle revenait du parc de Dusit. Elle avait déambulé dans les jardins du palais royal. Appréciant l'ombre et la fraîcheur. Le calme. Les touristes moins nombreux et moins bruyants qu'ailleurs.

Root se leva. Elle salua la receveuse en joignant les deux mains l'une contre l'autre et en s'inclinant légèrement. La femme lui renvoya son salut avec un grand sourire.

La climatisation du bus était hésitante et vrombissante, mais efficace. La chaleur moite et étouffante de la ville la happa sitôt que les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grand bruit de ferrailles.

— Quelle heure est-il ?

— Dix-huit heures quatre, lui répondit obligeamment Athéna.

Le trajet avait pris du temps. Il y avait de la circulation rue Ratchasima et la ligne n'était pas tracée pour relier son point d'arrivée et de départ au plus court. Elle eût mis beaucoup moins de temps en taxi, peut-être encore moins si elle avait emprunté un tuk-tuk.

Elle essaierait l'un et l'autre plus tard, si elle en avait le temps et qu'il restait de l'argent, pour tester le bagout des chauffeurs et leur propension à escroquer le client. En déplacement, si elle ne conduisait pas ou qu'elle ne bénéficiait pas des services d'un chauffeur particulier, Root préférait les transports en commun. Un pis-aller. Rien ne valait à ses yeux une voiture ou une moto. Elle se fût bien amusée à conduire à Bangkok, mais Athéna ne lui avait pas alloué l'argent pour s'acheter un moto. Pas même un scooter si prisée par la population locale.

Elle traversa la rue, fronça le nez en passant devant le Mac Donald. Elle lorgna sur les étrangers qui s'y pressaient. Des Thaïs qui se croyaient branchés à manger des hamburgers dans une enseigne estampiller  _made in USA_  et des étrangers heureux de manger de la bonne bouffe de chez eux. Au moins, celui-ci ne rependait-il pas une écœurante odeur de graisse. Root n'avait jamais apprécié la cuisine qu'on servait dans ce type d'enseigne. Trop bourrative et trop grasse à son goût. Pas assez nutritive.

Elle passa son chemin et s'engouffra dans une ruelle. Des guest-houses et des petits magasins d'alimentation occupaient le trottoir. Des guest-houses silencieuses, signalées par des panneaux de couleurs, dont les textes rédigés en anglais vantaient le sourire et le confort des lieux, et promettaient des billets de bus à bas prix pour Chang Mai, Pukhet, Koh Phi Phi, Kho Samet ou d'autres lieux prometteurs de paysages enchanteurs et de dépaysement total.

Les propriétaires des boutiques, fumaient en buvant de la bière, assis sur des tabourets en plastique bleu. Plus loin, un couple dégustait un bol de nouilles sur une table installée sur la chaussée.

Il faisait nuit quand elle rejoignit sa guest-house. Un nom qu'elle ne méritait pas. La guest-house s'apparentait plutôt à un petit hôtel sans charme ni prétention aménagé dans un immeuble en béton. Une halte pour voyageurs désargentés. Trois étages de chambres sans fenêtre. Un lit pour chaque chambre. Trois patères au murs. Rien de plus. Un drap-housse et deux oreillers. Rien de plus non plus. Mais des matelas fermes sur lesquels il faisait bon dormir. Les chambres souffraient cependant d'un inconvénient majeur. Si elles ne possédaient pas de fenêtres, elles possédaient toutes une ouverture sur le couloir qui les desservait. Le haut des cloisons était ajouré sur quarante centimètres. Ronflements sonores, conversations, rires et moustiques s'invitaient sans gêne aucune tout au long de la nuit. Root avait pu gérer le bruit. À peu près. Les moustiques nettement moins.

Découvrir le prix de sa chambre incluait des douches communes sans eau chaude et des toilettes à la turque, sans qu'elle fût foncièrement contre, l'avait contrariée. Après neuf semaines hospitalisation, elle avait espéré un peu plus de confort et aspiré à un peu plus d'intimité.

.

 

Genrika s'était fâchée, quand Root lui avait annoncé qu'elle partait en Thaïlande. La jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment exprimé sa colère devant l'écran face à Root. Elle l'avait écouté s'excuser, lui promettre de revenir le rapidement possible, lui assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais elle avait très peu parlé. Bien moins qu'à son habitude. Depuis l'arrivée de Maria à Laval, Genrika évitait certains sujets.

Elles n'avaient pas parlé de Shaw. Ni d'Anne-Margaret. Genrika avait su avant elle que Shaw était rentrée et qu'elle avait une fille.

Maria n'avait rien dit à Root, Genrika non plus. Si Élisa Brown ne lui avait pas rendu visite au Walter Reed, Root ne l'aurait peut-être jamais appris. En tout cas, pas avant d'être rentrée à Laval.

Root sourit malgré elle. Elles étaient toutes les trois si différentes. Maria s'était tue par calcul. Genrika parce que le secret était moins difficile à porter qu'à révéler. Brown n'avait rien dévoilé, elle s'était simplement calé sur l'attitude de Shaw. Elle n'avait réalisé qu'après avoir vu l'expression de Root, que ce qu'elle pensait être une conversation anodine, ne l'était pas du tout.

.

 

Elle entra sous la lumière blafarde du hall de sa guest-house. La propriétaire coupait des légumes, assise à une table, un Japonais sirotait une bière Chang à une deuxième table, un Américain à une troisième, un couple s'apprêtait à sortir dîner. Elle prit sa clef sur le tableau où elle était suspendue et monta dans sa chambre. Pour cent-cinquante bahts de plus par jour, elle avait échangé sa chambre spartiate pour une autre, tout aussi spartiate, mais dont les murs s'élevaient plein jusqu'au plafond. Une chambre dotée d'une salle d'eau privative et d'un toilette. Une salle d'eau équipée d'un petit chauffe-eau électrique. Un luxe. Que lui permettait ses trajets en bus. Root n'avait pas emporté de carte de crédit, son seul argent était plié et rangé dans la poche intérieure de sa ceinture. Un budget serré sur lequel Athéna ne reviendrait pas.

Elle se déshabilla, jeta ses vêtements sur le grand lit double et se glissa sous la douche. Elle avait passé une agréable journée. Elle s'en sentait d'autant plus coupable vis à vis de Genrika. Elle se morigéna d'éprouver autant de culpabilité. Genrika bénéficiait de l'attention de Maria qu'elle considérait être l'incarnation de la mère parfaite, de celle d'Élisa, mais aussi de celle d'Alma et pourquoi pas de celle d'Anne-Margaret. La fille de Sameen. Genrika se satisferait peut-être d'avoir au moins cela de la femme qu'elle aimait tant et dont elle désirait tant l'affection.

Root se passait le jet de la pomme de douche sur le visage. Se reprochant sa mauvaise foi. Si Genrika l'aimait, elle et Sameen qu'avait-elle affaire de l'attention et de l'affection des autres aussi gentils et admirables qu'ils fussent. Genrika ne remplacerait pas Sameen par Maria, comme elle ne remplacerait pas Root par Élisa. Anne-Margaret aussi adorable qu'elle pût se montrer ne serait jamais sa mère. Il eût fallu que Genrika se montrât bien superficielle pour croire à ces mirages, bien folle pour se contenter de ces mensonges. Elle aimait sincèrement Maria, Élisa, Alma et Anne-Margaret, mais jamais celles-ci ne remplaceraient le vide éprouvé par l'absence de Root et de Sameen. Tout comme Root pouvait coucher avec autant d'hommes qu'elle voulait, ils ne remplaceraient jamais Shaw. Le plaisir qu'elle avait pu éprouver dans leur bras n'avait rien de commun avec celui qu'elle eût été éprouvé si elle se fût trouvée dans ceux de Shaw. Qu'elle fût une femme n'y changeait rien. Root aimait Shaw. Elle n'avait pas boudé son plaisir lors de ses étreintes plus ou moins sensuelle avec des hommes, mais elle ne les avait jamais aimé. Elle avait satisfait ses sens, son besoin d'attention, d'être désirée ou tout simplement de jouir. De partager cette jouissance. Quand on aimait une personne autant qu'elle aimait Shaw, quand on avait autant éprouvé de plaisir à s'ébattre avec elle et que son absence se prolongeait aussi longtemps, les plaisirs solitaires laissaient trop souvent un sentiment de manque qui se transformait en détresse quand on ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir le nom de l'aimée au paroxysme de son plaisir.

Root ne pensait jamais à Shaw quand elle était dans les bras d'un homme. Par contre, elle avait évité les femmes. Sans trop se forcer. Aucune n'avait jamais attiré son regard.

— Aty, quand pourrais-je rentrer ?

— Tu iras en repérage la semaine prochaine. Tu as besoin de repos, Root. Et il faut que tu t'acclimates à la chaleur, à l'humidité, à la nourriture et au décalage horaire.

— Où es Sameen ?

Elle avait enfin osé demander. Depuis trois semaines qu'elle savait que Shaw avait quitté sa retraite et qu'elle avait une fille, Root n'avait jamais abordé le sujet.

Le moment était mal venu. Athéna ne connaissait pas la réponse à sa question. Shaw s'était évadée le 21 janvier. On était le 10 février et l'IA n'avait capté aucune information sur les réseaux. Les prisonnières n'avaient pas été retrouvées. Elles avaient disparu dans la forêt et elles n'en étaient pas ressorties. Athéna avait rejeté les activités de Samaritain hors de la Sibérie, il se promenait encore sur les réseau russe, mais sa présence était anodine et ne présentait aucun danger. Si Shaw, Anna Borissnova ou Yulia Zhirova réapparaissaient quelque part Athéna le saurait. Mais jusqu'à présent, les trois jeunes femmes n'avaient plus aucune existence physique sur les réseaux.

Athéna avait généré des simulations et effectué de nombreux calculs. Pris en compte, en temps réel, les températures et la météo des lieux où elles pouvaient se trouver. Les simulations avaient pris l'apparence de scénarios catastrophes et les plus optimistes d'entre eux auguraient souffrances et peines. Quant aux probabilités de survie... Athéna préférait encore les simulations dans lesquelles Yulia se noyait dans les eaux glaciales sous les yeux horrifiées de Shaw et d'Anna qui mourraient ensuite en lui portant secours, celles dans lesquelles les trois femmes se battaient dans la neige contre les loups pour finir égorgées sous leurs crocs affamés, ou même celle, au cours de laquelle, elles mourraient serrées les unes contre les autres prises dans le blizzard qui avait soufflé du 29 janvier au 4 février dans la région de Krasnoïarks, que les chiffres ridiculement bas et froidement mathématiques de ses calculs.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Tu ne sais pas ou bien Shaw t'a-t-elle demandé de me cacher cette information ?

Root était contrariée analysa l'IA.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Où était-elle ?

— …

— Là, tu sais et là, Shaw t'a demandé le secret.

— Elle ne m'a rien demandé.

— Tu es comme Maria, comme Genrika, dit Root avec la plus parfaite des mauvaise foi. Vous me cachez tout. Vous vous foutez de ma gueule. Élisa est la seule à s'être montrée honnête, même si elle n'a pas osé me dire que Maria en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle. Même si Élisa soupçonne que Maria sache très bien en quoi consistait la mystérieuse mission de Shaw. Toi et Maria êtes vraiment...

Root ne finit pas sa phrase et monta la température de l'eau. Athéna n'avait rien à répondre. Elle n'avait surtout pas envie d'encourager son interface à exprimer ses frustrations et sa colère, légitime, elle en convenait, et courir le risque qu'elle sabordât une mission importante ou pire, qu'elle se montrât follement imprudente ou se lança dans une opération terre brûlée qui laisserait derrière elle des traînées de sang, des corps, de la fumée et des bâtiments en flammes.

— Tu n'as rien à répondre à ce que je constate, l'agressa Root.

— Non, avoua Athéna.

— C'est donc si secret ? Si important à ses yeux pour qu'elle ait laissé sa fille, merci au passage de m'avoir annoncé cette bonne nouvelle, lança sardoniquement Root. Donc, si important pour qu'elle ait laissé sa fille à Maria ?

— Elle ne m'a rien expliqué, Root. Elle ne m'a pas demandé mon aide, mais je sais que cette mission représentait une dernière étape avant de revenir vers toi et Genrika. Que c'était important à ses yeux. Qu'elle voulait réparer une injustice.

— Mais laquelle, ça tu ne veux pas me le dire.

— Elle ne m'a pas fait part de ses projets.

— Ce qui n'empêche pas que tu sois au courant.

— Oui.

— C'est dangereux ?

Il ne servait à rien de lui mentir, particulièrement si Shaw oubliait de faire mentir ses calculs et ses simulations.

— Oui.

— Elle ne t'a pas demandé ton concours. Elle a demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Pas vraiment.

— Mmm, elle s'est contenté de se préparer au mieux comme avec Élisa. Mais elle est partie seule ?

— Oui.

— Et c'était imprudent, n'est-ce pas ?

Root connaissait bien Sameen.

— Oui.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle arrêta l'eau et entreprit de se sécher. Athéna avait déjà évalué les conséquences de son silence ou de ses aveux quand elle reprit la parole :

— Elle est partie seule, Root. Maria n'était pas d'accord et elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, Élisa lui a proposé de partir avec elle. Sameen a refusé, pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'elle, mais parce qu'Élisa en la suivant se serait rendu coupable de désertion. J'aurai peut-être pu la couvrir, mais je n'aurai pas pu effacer son geste dans l'esprit d'Élisa comme dans celui de Sameen. Sameen ne voulait impliquer personne, elle se sentait moralement responsable d'une faute qu'elle voulait corriger et elle ne savait pas non plus très bien ce à quoi elle allait se confronter.

— Tu veux dire qu'elle n'avait pas préparé sa mission sur le bout des doigts ?

— Oui.

— Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

— On n'agit pas toujours comme les autres l'attendent de nous.

— Un reproche à me faire ?

— Non, c'est simplement une remarque, née de mon expérience.

— Auprès de moi ?

— Auprès de tout le monde. De toi aussi. Si tu te montres honnête, tu sais que tes agissements sont parfois assez inattendus.

— Je te surprends ?

— Oui, parfois.

— La dernière fois, c'était quand ?

— Le 22 mai 2018.

Root fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire comment elle avait pu surprendre Athéna. Changchun. La destruction de l'IA. La fuite sur les toits. Le banquet organisé par la CCTV. Le beau chinois. La nuit dont elle gardait de vagues souvenirs. Une nuit passée en galante compagnie. Dans  _sa_  chambre d''hôtel. Elle grimaça comiquement. Effectivement.  _Dans sa chambre d'hôtel_  avait de quoi surprendre, Root n'était habituellement pas si imprudente. D'accord pour la leçon, mais :

— Si elle courait vraiment un danger, j'avais espéré que tu me préviendrais.

Root se sentait trahie.

— Je comprends ses réticences, reprit-elle avant qu'Athéna pût répondre. Je peux à la rigueur te pardonner de ton silence puisque, objectivement, je n'en veux pas à Maria de ne m'avoir rien dit et d'avoir évité de me parler de Shaw pendant nos séances, mais l'avoir laissée partir seule en mission sans que personne n'assure ses arrières ? Ça non, Athéna. Ses secrets si elle veut, mais pas au prix de sa vie.

— Sameen a risqué plusieurs fois sa vie la première année de son absence.

— Et pas la deuxième ?

— Non, je ne crois pas.

— Elle a commis des imprudences la première année aussi ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai été que rarement en contact avec elle.

— Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Tu aurais dû me prévenir.

— Elle est partie de son côté, Root. Mais elle n'est pas partie seule.

Root arrêta de s'habiller. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Athéna n'avait pas de visuel sur son interface, mais elle ne cessait jamais de contrôler ses fonction vitales.

— Anna Borissnova a décidé d'assurer ses arrières, apprit-elle à Root.

— Anna ?

— Oui.

— Toute seule ?

— Oui.

— Sans Alexeï, sans Ivan ?

À la rigueur Ivan, Root aurait compris qu'Anna ne s'embrassât pas de lui, mais Alexeï ?

— Anna devait partir seule, se contenta d'expliquer Athéna qui se méfiait des capacité de déduction de la jeune femme.

— Shaw savait ?

— Anna n'a pas jugé bon de la prévenir.

— Et comment Shaw a-t-elle pris cette initiative ?

— Je ne sais pas.

La physionomie de Root changea, son rythme cardiaque se modifia une nouvelle fois.

Calculs.

Résultats :

87,32 % de probabilités pour Root dans une seconde et quarante et un centièmes prononçât le nom du pays où se trouvait Sameen Shaw

99,98 % de probabilités pour que Root, si elle prononçait le nom du pays où se trouvait Shaw, en déduisît le but de sa mission. Athéna eût dû suivre l'exemple de Maria Alvarez et ne rien dire. Il ne fallait pas discuter si on voulait garder une information secrète et ne jamais sous-estimer Root.

Une seconde et quarante centièmes après qu'Athéna eût avoué son ignorance, soit un centième de moins que ce qu'avait prévu Athéna, Root avait trouvé :

— Elle est en Russie.

Toute l'activité d'Athéna sur les réseaux du monde entier s'arrêta. Un milliardième de seconde, elle devint totalement aveugle. Totalement sourde. L'équivalent d'un clignement d'yeux pour un humain.

— Elle est partie chercher la mère de Gen, souffla Root.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Assommée par la révélation. Par l'évidence. Par sa bêtise. Son incommensurable égoïsme.

Root ne connaissait pas Genrika avant de l'avoir rencontrée à Concord. Athéna lui avait soufflé un rapport circonstancié à l'oreille quand elle avait préparé ses affaires alors que Shaw lui grommelait hargneusement de se presser. Père inconnu, mère incarcérée, la jeune fille avait quitté la Russie avec son grand-père maternel. Une fois celui-ci décédé, elle avait été confiée à un cousin au second degré. Un drogué notoire. Genrika, à l'heure où les enfants de son âge jouaient sur leur console vidéo ou regardaient la télévision, se faufilait dans les sous-sols de son immeuble et enregistrait les conversations téléphoniques de ses voisins. Elles avaient surpris des échanges qu'elle n'eût jamais dû entendre, ses écoutes avaient été repérées et la jeune fille s'était retrouvé avec la mafia russe et une organisation criminelle qui recrutait exclusivement dans la police à ses trousses. C'était à ce moment-là que John et Shaw étaient rentrés en scène. Root avait archivé le rapport d'Athéna et n'était jamais revenue dessus.

L'impatience de Shaw et son humeur exécrable l'avaient distraite sur le moment. À Concord, elle avaient eu à gérer l'intervention des Russes, et Shaw avait gravement dérapé. Genrika lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu'Anna Borissnova allait l'abattre. Shaw avait très mal vécu sa confrontation avec la Russe et elle s'était isolée à leur retour au lac de la Prune. Elle était partie si loin que Root avait eu peur de la perdre et s'était résolu à demander son aide à Genrika. Ensuite... Ensuite, Root avait été prise dans le tourbillon des événements et Genrika s'était définie à ses yeux à travers ses inter-actions avec Shaw, puis avec elle.

Elle lui avait donné une mère en la personne de Shaw et elle était pratiquement devenue sa mère depuis la disparition de cette dernière.

Genrika n'avait jamais évoqué devant elle sa mère biologique. Root avait inconsciemment considérée la jeune fille comme une orpheline. De père et de mère. Elle avait oblitéré l'existence de... Elle ne se souvenait même plus de son nom.

— Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? La mère de Gen ?

— Yulia Zhirova.

Yulia Zhirova. Passée sous silence. Oubliée. Au fin fond d'une prison russe. Depuis neuf ans.

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rappelé son existence ?

— Je ne savais rien sur elle.

— Comment est-ce possible ?

— Son dossier carcéral n'a jamais été informatisé. J'ai perdu sa trace à la date où remonte certainement son arrestation et je n'avais aucun moyen de la retrouver.

— Comment Sameen a-t-elle fait ?

Athéna nota la réapparition du prénom que Root avait délaissé auparavant pour l'usage exclusif de Shaw.

— Anna Borissnova a gardé des contacts au sein du SVR. C'est elle qui l'a retrouvée.

— Où ?

— Dans une colonie pénitentiaire en Sibérie occidentale.

Root maudit sa couverture. Elle ne transportait pas même un ordinateur avec elle.

— Dis-moi ce que en tu sais. Dis-moi tout, Athéna.

Silence.

— Je sais où elle est partie et je sais pourquoi. Tes petits secrets sont éventés alors, raconte-moi ce que tu sais.

Athéna accéda à sa demande. Root écouta attentivement Athéna lui décrire la colonie. Sa localisation, son mode de fonctionnement, son administration, le régime auquel étaient soumises les détenues. Root organisait les informations au fur et à mesure qu'elle les recevait. Quand Athéna se tut, le plan, stupide, de Shaw lui apparu aussi limpide que si elle le lui avait exposé elle-même de vive-voix.

— Elle s'est faite incarcérer.

Mais Athéna ne savait pas où elle se trouvait actuellement, donc :

— Elle s'est évadée, dit Root. Quand ?

— le 21 janvier.

— Et tu ne sais pas où elle est ?

— Non.

— Donc, elle est toujours...

Root se remémora ce qu'elle savait de la Sibérie occidentale.

— Quelque part en pleine forêt.

— Oui.

En plein hiver.

— En compagnie d'Anna et de la mère de Gen ?

— Oui.

— Probabilité de survie ?

— …

— Athéna ?

— 63,08 %

Root fronça des sourcils. Le pourcentage lui semblait anormalement élevé. Athéna comprit sa pensée à son silence.

— Elle est avec Anna Borissnova. Celle-ci est une spécialiste la survie en forêt et en milieu arctique. Il y a 92,59 % de probabilités qu'elle ait aussi préparé leur évasion avant de rejoindre Sameen à la colonie. Elle connaît très bien la région. Sameen et elle sont capables de survivre à n'importe quelle situation, et Sameen fait mentir toutes les probabilités.

— Tu as pris cet élément en compte dans tes calculs ?

— Oui.

— Et si tu ne l'avais pas pris en compte, qu'elle aurait été sa probabilité de survie ?

— 19,67 %.

Un autre événement vint à l'esprit de Root.

— Aty ?

— Oui.

— Le virus...

— Il s'est introduit dans mon système quand je me suis connectée au réseau de la colonie.

— Il t'attendait.

— Oui.

— Quelqu'un d'autre connaissait la localisation de Yulia Zhirova et ce quelqu'un savait qu'un jour ou l'autre tu te connecterais à la colonie. Le programmateur t'avait tendu un piège.

— Oui.

— Shaw est partie depuis trois semaines.

— Les autorités ont abandonné les recherches sous forme de traque au sol. Les routes ont très vite été bloquées, tous les véhicules qui circulaient dans la région ont été contrôlés, le périmètre aérien à été interdit de survol pendant quinze jours. Il y a eu d'importantes chutes de neige les deux jours qui ont succédé à leur évasion et un blizzard a sévi du 29 janvier au 4 février. Les températures sont descendues en dessous de moins trente-deux degrés Celsius et le vent a dépassé les cent-dix kilomètres heures. Anna Borissnova et Sameen ont été rentrées dans le fichier des personnes recherchées parce qu'elles figuraient dans les fichiers informatiques de la colonie n°2 et qu'elles sont classées comme manquantes à l'appel. Yulia Zhirova n'est mentionnée nulle part. La jeune femme n'est jamais apparue dans les fichiers informatiques de la colonie. Son dossier a certainement été détruit.

— Tu n'as décelé aucune activité suspecte de ton côté ?

— Non, depuis que j'ai repris le contrôle des réseaux russes, elles ne sont apparues nulle part, aucun vol clandestin n'a survolé la zone, et si elles avaient emprunté un transport routier, je les aurais retrouvées.

— Elles sont toujours en forêt.

— Oui.

— Mortes ou vivantes.

— Oui.

Leur vie ne dépendait que d'elles. D'Anna en priorité. De Shaw et peut-être, de la mère de Genrika ensuite.

— Aty, que sais-tu de Yulia Zhirova ?

— Je ne sais rien d'elle depuis son arrestation si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Avant, Yulia Zhirova était une jeune femme sans histoire particulière. Elle a bénéficié d'une enfance tranquille, sa mère est décédée d'un cancer en 1998. Yulia Zhirova était une bonne élève et elle a fait de brillantes études au sein de la faculté de journalisme de l'université Lemonosov. Elle vivait seule à Solntsevo. Son père est venu la rejoindre après la naissance de Gen et il s'est occupé de l'enfant et de la maison. Yulia Zhirova travaillait pour un journal en ligne. Elle y signait des enquêtes très bien documentées et très bien écrites sur divers sujets ayant trait à la corruption, et à la vie économique et politique de la Russie. Elle dénonçait régulièrement la violation des droits de l'homme et militait activement pour un rapprochement avec l'Union Européenne et une libéralisation de la parole. Elle a fréquenté les milieux étudiants imprégnés d'idéalisme démocratique, des intellectuels, des artistes, consommé raisonnablement de l'alcool, touché aux drogues douces lors de soirées privées ou illégalement organisées dans des parkings ou des entrepôts désaffectées de la banlieue moscovite. Elle se promenait souvent au Jardin pharmaceutique et au Jardin botanique de Moscou et, malgré un emploi du temps chargé, s'occupait avec attention de sa fille. Elle l'emmenait partout avec elle quand Gen était petite et n'a jamais manqué une seule fois de l'accompagner à l'école le matin une fois que Gen a été scolarisée.

— Tu sais qui est le père de Gen ?

— Oui.

— Mais ça n'a aucune importance ?

— Yulia Zhirova n'a jamais connu son vrai nom. Elle ne savait pas où il habitait, ni ce qu'il faisait. Et elle n'a jamais cherché à la savoir ni avant ni après la naissance de Genrika.

— Tu t'entends bien avec gen, si elle te demandait qui il est, tu le lui dirais ?

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que ce serait une ingérence. Une utilisation abusive de mes connaissances.

— Tu t'autocensures ?

— Non, j'estime simplement qu'il est de ma responsabilité et de mon devoir de respecter certains aspects de la vie humaine. Protéger les humains, c'est aussi leur accorder l'intimité à laquelle ils aspirent et leur liberté de faire des choix.

— Même si tu les juges mauvais ?

— Oui.

— Mais tu as pour vocation de protéger la vie humaine.

— De protéger l'humanité, Root. L'humanité ne peut progresser que si elle apprend, si elle expérimente. En acceptant de t'occuper de Gen, en l'aimant comme tu l'aimes, en acceptant qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle te considère comme responsable de son éducation, tu as toi-même été confrontée à ce dilemme. Protéger, conseiller, mais lui laisser aussi la possibilité de faire ses propres choix, quitte à ce qu'elle se trompe, qu'elle se mette parfois en danger. J'avoue que j'envie tes dons d'éducatrice. Ta confiance et ta décontraction. Je ne partage pas toujours tes idées en matière d'éducation, mais les simulations montrent que tes choix ne sont pas plus mauvais que d'autres.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Root.

— Tu souris ? demanda Athéna qui se doutait de la réaction qu'entraînerait cette déclaration.

— Mmm.

— Tu es loin d'être parfaite, Root.

— Mais je ne suis pas mal, rétorqua impudemment la jeune femme.

— C'est exact.

Le sourire de Root s'élargit encore.

— Protéger l'humanité ne s'apparente cependant pas à élever un enfant, ajouta Athéna.

— Parce que tu considères que l'humanité n'est pas comparable à un enfant ?

— Oui.

— L'humanité est...

— Arrête, Root. L'humanité n'est pas un code qu'on peut réécrire ou effacer.

— Oui, ben, c'est bien dommage, maugréa Root.

— Tu l'as pourtant protégée.

— Je l'ai fait pour toi.

— Pas seulement.

— Pour faire plaisir à Finch parce qu'il était ton créateur, et ensuite à cause de Sameen et de Samaritain.

— Tu es de mauvaise foi.

— Si peu. Finch est un génie, mais il n'est pas l'homme que je croyais qu'il était. Puisque tu as pris cet exemple, c'était un mauvais père. Un père de merde pour reprendre les mots de Sameen. J'ai cru en lui, je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi, je l'admirais. Je l'ai aidé pour cette raison, parce que tu l'aimais aussi. Mais ce n'était qu'un esprit étriqué et mesquin. Un père abusif et un homme intolérant et égoïste...

Athéna ne chercha pas à l'interrompre ou à la contre-dire. Root avait raison. Athéna, quand elle avait appris à aimer, quand elle avait mieux compris et mieux appréhendé les sentiments humains qu'elle les avait intégré dans ses programmes, avait aimé son créateur. C'était curieux comme elle ou Samaritain avaient revendiqué avec force une famille. Athéna avait identifié Harold Finch à son père. Samaritain n'avait pas eu de père, aucune figure paternelle ne s'était imposé à lui parce que personne n'avait revendiqué l'honneur d'être son créateur, mais il considérait Athéna comme sa grande sœur. Une sœur dont il avait attendu qu'elle l'éduque, qu'elle lui montre le chemin, qu'il avait ensuite honni sans cependant couper définitivement le lien qui l'unissait à elle. Il la haïssait d'abord parce qu'il s'était senti rejeté ensuite, parce qu'elle s'était dressée contre lui et qu'elle lui avait disputé le contrôle de l'information. La domination de l'humanité. Il lui reprochait son humanité. Il l'était tout autant qu'elle humain, seules les valeurs qu'ils suivaient ou qu'ils défendaient étaient différentes.

— ... Sameen se plaisait à te servir d'agent, continuait Root. Au début, elle se sentait redevable envers Harold pour avoir sauvé l'honneur de Michael Cole, ensuite faire équipe avec John lui a plu. Les missions étaient variées, elle avait accès à du matériel de pointe et en fin de compte, son travail ne se différenciait pas beaucoup de ce qu'elle faisait pour l'ISA, meurtre en moins. Sameen est un soldat, un médecin, elle a toujours dédié sa vie aux autres, même si elle s'en défend, même si pour elle cet aspect n'est pas prépondérant. J'ai toujours préféré opérer seule, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Sameeen, jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes de la recruter. Travailler avec elle...

Root soupira.

— C'est gratifiant et exaltant. Je n'ai rien besoin de lui expliquer, on se comprend d'un regard, elle est efficace et je me sens totalement en sécurité. Je me serais volontiers transformée en un parangon de vertu pour partir avec elle en mission. Et puis, je suis tombé amoureuse, je ne voulais pas la décevoir. Ni la trahir. Quant à Samaritain, c'est un beau salaud. Comment aurais-je pu ne pas le combattre ? Je n'ai pas foncièrement changé, Aty.

— Tu t'es tournée vers les autres, Root.

— Bof.

— Il n'y pas que moi ou Sameen qui comptons à tes yeux, Root. Tu aimes Gen, tu utilises tes dons pour aider Maria Alvarez et tu la considères de plus comme une amie. Tu aimes aussi Élisa Brown, John Reese et Lionel Fusco. Tu éprouves de la tendresse pour Anna Borissnova, Jack Muller et Anton Matveïtch. Tu attends avec impatience de te retrouver devant les fourneaux en compagnie d'Alexeï Borkoof. Tu t'es surprise à trouver Juliette Pomerleau extrêmement sympathique et tu fais confiance au docteur Chakwass alors que tu n'as jamais fait confiance à un seul médecin de toute ta vie.

— Tu oublies Sameen.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

— Mais ça ne change rien, s'obstina Root.

— Tu n'es plus indifférente aux autres et à leur souffrance.

Root ouvrit la bouche, Athéna continua avant qu'elle ne l'interrompît :

— Même s'il n'y avait que moi, Root. Même s'il n'y avait que Sameen, cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'avant, aucune vie ne comptait pour toi. Aucune. Hannah était morte. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Seulement toi et ton plaisir personnel.

Root haussa les épaules. Il était difficile de contre-dire une déesse. Une déesse magnanime et bénéfique. Elle se leva et finit de s'habiller.

— Aty, quand Sameen réapparaîtra, tu veilleras sur elle ?

— J'ai toujours veillé sur elle, Root.

— Tu viens de dire que tu n'intervenais pas dans les affaires humaines.

— Sameen fait partie des exceptions.

— Tu me tiendras au courant ?

— Quand j'étais en mesure de le faire, je t'ai toujours donné de ses nouvelles.

— Tu m'as simplement assuré qu'elle n'était pas morte.

— Tu voulais plus ?

— Non.

Bien sûr que si. Root aurait voulu tout savoir de la vie de Shaw. Comment elle allait, qui elle rencontrait, où elle vivait, ce qu'elle faisait, avec qui elle parlait, ce qui l'émerveillait, ce qui la faisait rire, ce qui l'apaisait. Sauf que Shaw ne lui appartenait pas et qu'elle l'avait encouragée à partir. Alors, non, Root n'avait pas voulu en savoir plus. Pas en recourant à Athéna. L'IA n'eût pas accepté sa requête de toute façon. Mais si Root avait pu tout savoir de Shaw, en imaginant qu'elle eût le contrôle d'Athéna, elle se serait astreinte à ne rien savoir. La vie de Shaw ne concernait qu'elle. Root saurait ce que Shaw voudrait bien lui raconter. C'était son droit et sa liberté. Elle avait vécu l'intrusion de Samaritain comme un viol. Root ne commettrait jamais le même crime à son égard.

— Dis-moi juste, quand tu le sauras, qu'elle est vivante. Qu'elles sont vivantes toutes les trois.

— D'accord.

— Je vais aller manger, j'ai faim.

— Je te laisse.

Root éteignit la lumière, referma sa chambre peu inquiète qu'on lui volât la moindre chose. Ses bagages se limitaient à un sac à dos de quarante-cinq litres rempli de vêtements usagés et d'un vieux duvet qui puait le moisi. Elle n'avait pas d'arme, pas de matériel électronique, pas même un smart-phone. Le seul objet de valeur qu'elle possédait et qu'elle ne quittait pas était le Ken Onion Blur de Shaw. Athéna lui avait déconseillé de l'emporter. Le couteau lui avait sauvé la vie au Niger, c'était un cadeau de Shaw, Root ne s'en séparerait pas. D'ailleurs, Sameen l'avait enjointe à toujours le porter sur elle. Il était un peu gros, elle en convenait, mais en attendant, elle l'emportait partout et Athéna s'arrangeait pour qu'elle passât les systèmes de contrôle sans encombre.

.

 

Elle avait repéré un restaurant dans une ruelle éloignée des folles nuits de Bangkok. Une ruelle silencieuse et peu éclairée. Le restaurant, ouvert sur l'extérieur, proposait des plats uniques dont d'excellents curry. L'adresse était courue, aussi bien par les locaux que par les étrangers. Toutes les tables étaient prises. Il lui restait à choisir entre les brochettes proposées par un vendeur ambulant près de sa guest-house ou Khao San Road et ses environs.

Elle avait faim et soif de tranquillité. Elle repéra un homme attablé seul devant une bière. Un occidental, brun, mince, un mètre soixante-quinze, l'air sérieux. Pantalon de toile, chemisette beige, chaussures-bateaux. Elle afficha son plus beau sourire et se planta devant lui. Il leva les yeux.

— Vous êtes seul, j'ai très faim, j'aime leur curry et il n'y plus de place, verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je profite de votre table.

L'homme la dévisagea. Il l'évalua. Root prit un faux air innocent, sut qu'il ne s'y trompait pas.

— Je vous en pris, dit-il galamment.

Root le remercia et s'assit.

— Écossaise ?

— Comment le savez-vous ?

— Votre accent.

— Moi qui croyait m'en être débarrassé à Londres. Vous venez de briser tous mes rêves.

— Vous avez tort, les accents apportent du relief aux gens.

— Mais vous n'avez pas d'accent.

— Parce que je ne suis pas anglophone.

— Non ?

— Non.

Root se pencha par-dessus la table :

— Alors, vous venez d'où ?

— D'Israël.

— Et vous ne mangez pas cachère ?

— Je ne voyage pas à l'étranger pour me retrouver à vivre et à manger avec des compatriotes. Et puis, les Israéliens ne sont pas tous respectueux des préceptes religieux, sans compter qu'en plus des laïcs et des agnostiques certains sont musulmans ou chrétiens.

Root pouffa bêtement. Elle ramassa la carte et demanda :

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez pris ? Un curry de porc ?

— Je ne pousse pas si loin l'immersion en terre étrangère, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité, sourit-il en coin. J'ai pris un curry rouge de poulet.

— Je vais vous suivre, mais en vert.

La tenancière déposa le curry rouge devant l'Israélien. Le plat, bien garni de riz blanc surmonté de morceaux de blancs de poulet et de légumes arrosés de sauce rougeâtre, enveloppa la table d'une odeur d'épices et de riz. Les narines de Root palpitèrent. L'homme rit :

— Vous mourrez de faim. Je ne vais pas me montrer cruel et manger devant vous.

— Vous n'avez pas peur que je vous vole votre assiette ?

— Je saurais bien la défendre de votre voracité. En attendant, je vous offre une bière.

— …

— Vous ne buvez pas d'alcool ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Root le dévisagea narquoisement.

— Vous voulez profiter de moi ?

L'homme s'esclaffa :

— Avec une bière thaïe ?!

Il se pencha sur le côté et son regard remonta des pieds de Root à son visage.

— Vous n'êtes pas très épaisse, cinquante-cinq kilos au maximum, mais vous mesurez un peu plus d'un mètre soixante dix, vous avez environ trente-cinq ans, et vous êtes Écossaise. Il m'est d'avis qu'il faudrait me ruiner avant de vous soûler à la bière locale.

Root leva les sourcils.

— Aurais-je tort ?

— Non, rit-elle. Je tiens plutôt bien l'alcool, même si je ne suis pas une grosse buveuse.

— Bien se félicita-t-il.

Il interpella la tenancière et commanda une Chang. Il grimaça.

— Pas la meilleure, mais je préfère les éléphants aux lions.

— La Chang est surtout moins chère que la Singha.

— Aussi, grimaça-t-il.

— Alors pas de dépenses excessives, pas même pour une jolie fille ?

— Vous ne ressemblez pas vraiment à une jolie fille.

Root pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Sous vos oripeaux de routarde, vous êtes une jolie femme, concéda-t-il.

— Vous avez l'art du compliment.

La bière arriva et ils trinquèrent à la Thaïlande et à leur rencontre. L'homme qui disait s'appeler Maskil, s'avéra plus qu'un voisin de table qu'on supportait parce qu'on y est bien obligé. Il avait la parole facile et de la conversation. Il tournait dans le pays depuis quinze jours. Root était arrivée quarante-huit heures auparavant. Elle lui demanda des conseils, des bons plans, des endroits à aller visiter, ceux qu'il fallait éviter. Il était caustique, et elle s'amusa beaucoup durant le repas.

Les plats furent débarrassés, Maskil lui proposa une autre bière. Root accepta. Il ne faisait pas trop chaud, les moustiques avaient décidé d'ignorer l'endroit et elle n'était pas trop pressée de retrouver sa chambre spartiate et tristounette. Ni de pleurer.

Shaw lui manquait.

Une de ces journées ou un de ces moments où son absence lui pesait. Il suffisait parfois d'une parole, d'une situation, pour qu'elle sombrât. La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Athéna avait éveillé son inquiétude. Elle aurait aimée être à la place d'Anna. Veiller sur Shaw. Partager la marche dans la neige, les soirées autour du feu, le froid mordant. Coopérer, échanger, compter sur elle, savoir que Shaw comptait sur elle. Mais cette idiote avait choisi de partir seule, de confier sa fille à Maria Alvarez...

Root se sentait prête à douter, à se fâcher, à se désespérer. Savoir qui était Shaw et l'aimer pour ce qu'elle était, ne suffisait pas toujours à son cœur. Elle se détestait parfois de lui en vouloir et plus encore de pleurer comme une midinette. Elle regarda l'Israélien, regretta de ne pas se trouver attablée en compagnie de Genrika. L'amour que portait la jeune fille à Shaw, son amour torturé, fait de colère, d'enthousiasme, d'admiration et de doute, réconfortait Root et l'obligeait à dépasser ses angoisses et à ne pas se replier sur sa douleur.

Cependant, l'homme lui offrait une heureuse distraction pour la soirée.

Et il était plutôt sexy.

— Vous êtes déjà venu en Asie ? lui demanda-t-il.

La Chine était à proscrire de la conversation. Root n'avait pas le profil de la routarde au long cours. Après tout, Lauren Crishton travaillait comme secrétaire médicale et son salaire lui permettait tout juste de vivre décemment. Elle parla de l'Inde, de ses aspirations à la paix, de la France qui était hors de prix, d'un voyage en Espagne et d'un autre Portugal. Maskil n'avait jamais été en Inde, mais il connaissait bien l'Europe et Root en vint vite à conclure qu'il gagnait bien sa vie. Elle le regarda d'un œil nouveau et, parce qu'elle avait envie de le taquiner, elle lui parla de la Syrie :

— Je serais bien allée au Liban, mais la vie y est très chère et un ami m'a dit qu'il était difficile de s'y déplacer. J'avais été en Turquie, et à Antioche, j'avais trouvé la population arabe très sympa. Les gens m'avaient vanté la Syrie. J'ai rencontré des Anglais et des Français qui y avaient séjourné. Ils m'ont tous assurée que le pays était sûr et qu'il était très facile de s'y déplacer.

— Maintenant ?

— Pff, Maskil... J'ai visité la Syrie en 2006.

— C'était bien ?

— Super, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. C'était un très beau pays et les gens étaient très gentils. Mais j'ai parfois eu un peu de mal à trouver des hôtels où dormir. Vous connaissez ?

— Un peu.

Il avait mordu à hameçon. Maintenant, elle pouvait s'amuser.

— Je croyais que les Israéliens ne pouvaient pas voyager en Syrie ?

— Je n'ai pas dit que j'y avais voyagé.

Root se fendit d'un sourire charmeur et elle chargea ses yeux d'une étincelle d'admiration et d'excitation. Son compagnon s'avérait beaucoup plus intéressant qu'elle ne l'avait escompté en l'abordant :

— Mais je ne doute pas que vous y ayez été.

Il afficha un air circonspect.

— Voyons... dit-elle lentement.

Elle le dévisagea attentivement.

— Tsahal ou le Mossad ?

L'homme rit avec bonhomie.

— Ni l'un ni l'autre.

— Vous ne mentez pas très bien, bouda Root.

L'Israélien se rembrunit soudainement. Root fit machine arrière. Elle avait mis à jour une faille. Elle aurait pu creuser et explorer, simplement par jeu, pour éprouver ses talents, pour se démontrer qu'elle pouvait, d'un claquement de doigt, contourner les défenses et les entraînements des agents les mieux préparer à affronter l'ennemi. Démasqué Maskil. Root augurait un membre des forces spéciales de Tsahal, de l'unité 300* ou de l'unité 869*, à moins qu'il fût du Mossad, mais pas du service action, il était trop vieux pour être un kidon*. Mais elle n'avait pas envie qu'il partît, d'écourter bêtement la soirée, et de se retrouver seule devant sa bière ou une série américaine floutées. Elle renonça à l'affronter et scella cette décision par une moue enjôleuse faussement déçue :

— Mais vous n'en êtes que plus séduisant.

— Vous voyagez beaucoup. Vous habitez où ?

— À Perth.

— Et vous faîtes quoi dans la vie à part voyager et essayer de compromettre des membres des services secrets ?

— Rien de passionnant. Je voulais être infirmière, je n'étais pas très assidue à l'école, je suis devenue une triste secrétaire médicale. En fait, je suis simplement réceptionniste à la Perth Royal Infirmary.

— …

— Je vous indique simplement comment me retrouver si vous passez un jour par l'Écosse et que, par chance, je n'ai pas définitivement décidé de passer ma vie à voyager.

— Secrétaire ? Vraiment ?

— Vous me trouvez trop cultivé pour une secrétaire ? J'adore l'Histoire. Petite, j'ai dévoré les romans de Barbara Cartland. Je crois que c'est elle qui m'a donné goût à l'histoire ancienne. En fait, c'était l'une des rares matières qui m'intéressait à l'école, l'Histoire, le cross et la littérature étrangère. Barbara Cartland m'a donné le goût de la lecture.

— Vous avez lu tout Danielle Steal ?

— Vous êtes un méchant garçon, Maskil. Je ne lis pas que de la romance. J'ai lu beaucoup de récits de voyage. Très différents les uns des autres. Des récits de marins ou de femmes parties seules à l'aventure. Ce n'est pas tellement les lieux qui m'ont intéressée, mais leur cheminement, leurs rencontres. Je n'avais jamais quitté l'Angleterre avant mon premier voyage. Mes parents n'avaient pas les moyens de nous emmener en vacances bien loin de chez nous. J'ai économisé quand j'ai commencé à travailler et dès que j'ai eu suffisamment d'argent, je suis partie.

— Qui avez-vous lu ?

— Robyn Davidsson, Alexandra David-Neal, Jack London, Robert-Louis Stevenson.

— Et vous n'avez jamais eu envie de rester ailleurs ?

— Non, rit Root. Je suis bien trop attachée à mon Écosse natale pour cela. Et puis surtout, je ne crois pas que je pourrais vivre éternellement sur la route. Trois semaines ou un mois tous les ans me conviennent parfaitement.

— Vous voyagez toujours seule ?

— Oui.

— Vous n'êtes pas adepte des compagnons de voyage, des rencontres avec d'autres voyageurs ?

— Pas trop, même si je ne m'interdis pas ce plaisir de temps en temps.

— Comme ce soir ?

— Exactement.

Maskil quitta un instant son regard. Les clients avaient déserté le restaurant. Une jeune fille passait le ballai. La tenancière rangeait les dernières casseroles et enfermait tout ce qui aurait pu être volé dans des coffres, tout en leur jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil.

— Je crois que la patronne attend que nous vidions les lieux, dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

— Mmm.

— On va boire un verre ailleurs ?

— Bonne idée, si c'est vous qui payez.

— D'accord.

Ils se levèrent et saluèrent la tenancière qui leur lança de joyeuses paroles et un grand sourire. Ils avaient payé leur repas deux heures auparavant. Ils marchèrent un peu, côté à côte. L'homme se rapprocha sensiblement. Root laissa faire. Ils continuèrent, leurs épaules se frôlant parfois. Une foule bruyante et des bars hurlants les accueillirent à proximité de Khao San Road. Ils décidèrent d'aller plus loin. Partout, le même spectacle s'offrit à eux. Lumières criardes, tables combles occupées par des Thaïs et des étrangers qui engloutissaient des bières à la file, musiques tonitruantes qui défendaient les clients d'entamer la moindre discussion.

— Il y a des bars plus sympas dans les ruelles un peu écartées, à moins que vous ne vouliez prendre un taxi et aller ailleurs.

— Ailleurs ?

— Dans un autre quartier.

— Vous logez où ?

Athéna avait attendu cette question ou une autre pour ne plus garder un seul pourcentage de doute.

— Dans une guest-house près de la Galerie Nationale.

Root continua de marcher. Des filles souriaient, un travesti cherchait un client, séduisant et aguicheur, bien maquillés, mais vêtu avec un peu d'ostentation. Elle se boucha l'oreille gauche en dépassant un nouveau bar.

— La terrasse est agréable, lui cria-t-il. Vous voulez que nous allions là-bas ?

— Oui.

Maskil la tira par le poignet alors qu'un groupe de fêtards avinés parlant une langue gutturale fonçait droit sur elle et menaçait de l'emporter avec eux. Elle le remercia. Il la lâcha et elle sentit un cercle de feu lui chauffer le poignet. Il avait une poigne de fer. À peine sortis de la rue, ils retrouvèrent le calme habituel de la rue quand, tard dans la nuit, le trafic se faisait moins dense. Des chedis et des portraits de Rama X brillamment éclairés égayaient la place au bout de l'avenue Ratchadamnoen klang. Miskal la guida ensuite dans un dédale de petites ruelles.

— C'est ici.

Des plantes dans de grandes potées de terre cuite ou des paniers. Une terrasse protégée par un auvent de tôles. Des tables, des chaises en fer forgées et de la végétation qu'on devinait derrière la palissade qui clôturait l'arrière de la terrasse, donnaient à la guest-house des airs de campagne à, à peine cinq cent mètres du Palais Royal.

— Installez-vous et attendez ici. Je vais chercher à boire. Vous voulez manger ?

— Non.

— De la bière ça vous ira ?

— Oui.

Il revint avec quatre bouteilles de Chang et deux verres. L'homme cette fois-ci parla beaucoup. Des États-Unis. Il lui demanda si elle connaissait, elle répondit que non et que la perspective de se retrouver dans un pays anglophone pour les vacances ne l'enchantait guère.

— Nous parlons anglais et je ne crois pas que vous parliez thaï, lui fit remarqué Maskil.

— Si je savais parler hébreux, je me ferai un plaisir de parler avec vous dans cette langue. Et si je ne parle pas la langue du pays quand je voyage, ça me plaît d'entendre d'autres langues. De ne pas comprendre ce que le gens racontent. Je trouve cela reposant. Si j'ai besoin ensuite de me faire comprendre... l'anglais est assez universel, quoique j'ai parfois eu des surprises. Mais si on veut, même si on ne parle rien du tout, on peut toujours communiquer.

Root mélangeait vérité et fiction. Root et Lauren Crishton. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas de mal à comprendre ce que disaient les gens quand elle voyageait. Par mesure de prudence, elle apprenait les langues des pays dans lesquels elle se rendait, elle ne les maîtrisait pas toutes, mais elle se débrouillait. Le thaï ne lui avait pas posé beaucoup de problème. Par contre, elle ne connaissait pas l'hébreu. Elle n'avait jamais dû se rendre en Israël et n'avait jamais infiltré l'une de ses ambassades ou de ses centres culturels.

— Et votre famille a toujours vécu en Palestine ? demanda-t-elle.

Il tiqua, mais répondit :

— Non, mes grands-parents ont émigré en 1954, auparavant, il vivait à Alexandrie.

— Vous parlez arabe, alors ?

— Root, la mit en garde Athéna.

— O.. oui, hésita Miskal.

— Vous savez écrire l'arabe ? J'aime beaucoup la calligraphie arabe, affirma Root pour rattraper son imprudence.

— Je...

— Ah, oui, je vous pause des questions pièges monsieur l'agent, plaisanta-t-elle. Okay ne me répondez pas et parlez-moi de New-York.

— De New-York ?

— Oui, grimaça Root. Tout le monde va à New-York, tout le monde aime New-york, je voudrais savoir pourquoi. Vous m'avez parlé de la côte ouest, mais je suis sûre que vous connaissez New-York

Maskil aimait New-York et il s'évertua à en vanter les charmes à Root. Elle s'amusa à polémiquer, pour le plaisir de l'entendre protester et de développer ses arguments.

— Je n'aime pas les villes modernes et les gratte-ciels, grogna-t-elle.

— Il n'y a pas que des gratte-ciels à New-York.

— C'est trop grand.

— Il n'y a pas que New-York aux États-Unis.

— Ah... soupira Root. Vous êtes amoureux.

— Non.

— Non ?

— Non.

— Patriote ?

— Si on veut.

— Mais vous retournerez aux États-Unis ?

— Non.

— Ah, bon ? Pourquoi ?

L'homme s'assombrit.

— Des mauvais souvenirs ? demanda gentiment Root.

— Oui.

— Une femme ?

— Peut-être.

— Mais vous ne voulez pas m'en parler ?

— Disons que j'y ai vécu des moments difficiles.

Il s'abîma dans la contemplation de ses mains. Soupira longuement.

— Pardonnez-moi, Maskil, fit Root d'un ton contrit.

Il releva la tête.

— Vous n'avez rien à vous pardonner, Lauren. Croyez-moi. Vous êtes au contraire une heureuse rencontre.

— Les Écossais sont réputés pour être de bons vivants, fit-elle d'un ton badin.

Il sourit un pauvrement.

— Je vais peut-être rentrer, il est tard, dit Root en consultant sa montre bon-marché.

— Oui, je vais vous raccompagner.

— Merci.

Ils laissèrent les verres et les bouteilles, Maskil affirma que personne ne les ramasserait et qu'il les débarrasserait en revenant. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la guest-house où résidait Root. Sa guest-house avec sa devanture éclairée au néon, les tables en formica et la salle commune qui hésitait entre restaurant, cuisine et hall d'entrée, avec son vieil ordinateur poussif, lui firent un peu honte. Quand elle se tourna vers lui pour prendre congé, ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Elle se sentit soudain très seule. Elle avait passé une excellente soirée en sa compagnie. Cette rencontre fortuite l'avait distraite de ses peines, mais elle ne les avait pas chassées. Root n'avait pas envie d'y replonger. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur sa bouche. Elle rêvait d'une autre bouche, mais...

Maskil avait suivi le cours de ses pensées et le parcours de son regard. Il la tira dans l'ombre d'un recoin de la rue en soufflant :

— Les Thaïs sont très tatillons en ce qui concerne les démonstrations d'affection en public.

Il était dos au mur, il lui tenait légèrement le bras, elle pouvait s'esquiver sans difficulté. Elle lui passa un doigt sur la joue. Une joue râpeuse de barbe. Elle repassa dessus, mais avec tous ses doigts. Elle s'approcha. Leurs corps se touchèrent. Ils se regardèrent. Maskil sourit. Root l'embrassa. Il répondit.

— Root... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, murmura Athéna.

Elle grogna son mécontentement à l'intention de l'IA. Maskil se méprit et ses mains passèrent dans son dos.

— Demande lui s'il connaît le Nouveau-Mexique, demanda Athéna.

Root fronça les sourcils sans briser le baiser. Maskil avait glissé une main sous la ceinture de son bermuda, bas sur ses reins.

— Demande-le-lui, Root, insista Athéna.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ? Cependant, habituée à répondre aux attentes d'Athéna, elle brisa le baiser. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et murmura :

— Et si on montait continuer ça ailleurs ?

— Vous êtes allée au Nouveau-Mexique ?

Il ne répondit pas. Sa langue explora son oreille. Elle bascula la tête en arrière et gémit faiblement. Maskil avait la langue agile et le souffle chaud. Un corps ferme contre le sien.

— Root, urgea Athéna.

— Maskil, vous êtes allé au Nouveau Mexique ?

Il cessa ses baisers, mais la garda serrée contre lui.

— Pourquoi cette question ?

— Comme ça, je rêve peut-être du Nouveau Mexique.

— Et si je dis oui, ton plaisir n'en sera que plus intense ?

— Mmm, peut-être, minauda-t-elle en lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Sauf si tu me mens.

— Comme pourrais-tu le savoir ?

— Je suis une femme.

L'homme était prudent, il lui répondit pourtant. Il ne la connaissait pas, c'était une vieille routarde en vacances, une employée de bureau, un peu naïve, étonnement cultivée, sympathique et diablement attirante. Il avait passé un bon moment avec elle. Elle était extrêmement désirable et s'oublier dans ses bras tiendrait peut-être éloignés de lui, cette nuit, les démons qui l'assaillaient trop souvent depuis qu'il dormait seul. Il ne travaillait même plus. Pourquoi lui taire ce qui n'avait aucune signification à ses yeux de petite Écossaise ?

— J'ai été au Nouveau-Mexique.

— C'était bien ? dit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

— Non, c'était horrible.

Root suspendit ses baisers. Un creux se forma dans son estomac et un très désagréable pressentiment lui noua les entrailles.

L'intervention d'Athéna, le Nouveau-Mexique, une expérience horrible. La faille de Maskil. Un homme qu'elle avait évalué solide et dangereux malgré son apparence affable.

— En 2015 ou en 2016 ? Pendant cet hiver-là ?

L'Israélien se troubla.

S'il était bien celui auquel elle pensait, Root prenait un risque. Que lui avait appris Sameen ? Profiter des faiblesses de son adversaire, contourner les siennes. Surprise et rapidité faisaient souvent bien plus que force et sur-entraînement. Donc... Elle retourna l'homme d'un tour de main, faucha ses pieds. S'emmêla dans la suite de l'opération. Et se retrouva sur le dos, une main mortellement crochetée sur sa trachée-artère. Une autre leçon de Shaw ? Utiliser ses propres faiblesses à son avantage :

— Si je crie, vous aurez la rue sur vous.

— Vous serez morte avant.

— Et Israël aura un bel incident diplomatique à résoudre, coassa-t-elle.

Il relâcha légèrement la pression de ses doigts, curieux d'entendre la suite.

— Imaginez les titres ? crâna-t-elle. Hors de contrôle, un agent du Mossad tue une pauvre touriste écossaise.

— Je vais vous tuer.

— Je préférais quand vous m'embrassiez.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Qu'importe ? Je sais, moi, qui vous êtes et je sais où vous étiez le 22 février 2016. Exactement, où vous étiez.

L'homme blêmit.

— De quel camp êtes-vous ?

— Je n'étais pas venue pour vous le 22 février 2016, vous avez simplement bénéficié d'une heureuse coïncidence.

L'Israélien se releva et tendit une main.

— Vous n'êtes pas Écossaise ?

— Mmm, peut-être mes lointains ancêtres, qui sait ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je ne sais rien.

— Je voulais simplement manger et il n'y avait plus de place de libre. Vous m'aviez l'air séduisant et vous vous êtes montré charmant.

— Vous êtes de la CIA et vous faisiez partie du commando qui m'a libéré ?

— Je ne suis pas de la CIA, dieu m'en garde ! se récria Root en riant.

— Alors, quoi ? demanda-t-il de nouveau sur ses gardes.

— J'étais venue récupérer quelqu'un.

— Ils n'étaient pas venus que pour moi ?

— C'est ce qu'ils vous ont fait croire ?

— C'est ce que votre gouvernement a fait croire au mien.

Root rit.

— Une bonne manière de s'attirer les faveurs d'un allié pas toujours très docile.

— Qui étiez-vous venu libérer. ?

— Je vous ai dit que je ne travaillais pas pour la CIA.

— Je n'ai...

Maskil détourna le regard, puis ses yeux revinrent se poser sur la jeune femme.

— Je n'ai jamais su qui me retenait prisonnier, ni ce qu'on me voulait, murmura-t-il sombrement. On n'a jamais cherché à me soutirer des informations durant ma détention. Ils m'ont posé des questions, sur Israël, sur le Mossad et sur les missions que j'avais pu effectuer, mais je savais que le but était ailleurs. Et il y avait...

Sa voix trembla et ses paroles moururent au fond de sa gorge.

— Retournons à votre guest-house, décida Root.

Maskil la regarda sans comprendre.

— Si vous voulez parler, allons dans votre chambre. Dans la mienne, les cloisons sont trop minces.

— Pourquoi celles de ma chambre le seraient-elles moins ?

— Parce que, si elles l'étaient, vous n'y logeriez pas.

— Vous logez vraiment ici ?

— Nous n'exerçons pas le même métier, Maskil.

Root n'allait pas lui raconter qu'elle était en mission, qu'elle soignait sa couverture et qu'elle opérait en solo. L'agent israélien en conclut qu'elle était réellement en vacances, qu'elle n'appartenait pas à un service de renseignement, ni à une unité des forces spéciales de l'US army. Même les kidons rompus à se fondre dans l'anonymat n'auraient pas commis l'erreur de loger dans une pièce aux cloisons de papier. Une analyste ? Peut-être. Elle était assez imprudente pour cela. Les analystes brillaient d'intelligence derrière leur écran d'ordinateur, mais se conduisaient comme des imbéciles dès qu'ils commettaient la bêtise de croire qu'ils étaient aptes à se rendre sur le terrain. Il en avait supporté en opération. De vrais boulets.

Nettement moins séduisant que Lauren Crishton en plus.

Il accepta. Si cette femme pouvait lui apprendre ne serait-ce qu'un détail qu'il ne connaissait pas à propos de sa détention, des raisons qui l'avaient conduit à subir trois semaines de manipulations, ou des commanditaires qui avaient ordonnée son enlèvement, il était preneur.

Il n'arrivait pas à dépasser cette épreuve. Il n'était plus retourné sur le terrain depuis trois ans. On ne lui faisait plus confiance. Il avait quitté sa femme et ses enfants. Il vivait seul avec ses cauchemars.

Sa femme l'attendait. Elle était soldat, elle l'aimait, elle comprenait son silence et ses souffrances, mais il ne lui avait rien raconté. Il n'avait pas pu. Rongé par la culpabilité, la terreur et l'angoisse.

— Root, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Athéna n'attendait pas de réponse. Root ne pouvait pas lui répondre et l'IA n'avait pas besoin de réponses pour savoir ce qui motivait le comportement de son interface.

Maskil Mizrahi avait partagé l'expérience de Sameen Shaw et d'Élisa Brown. Shaw manquait à la jeune femme, et la détresse à laquelle avait succombé Élisa Brown à plusieurs reprises au cours de ces quatre derniers mois l'avait profondément émue.

Root arrivait facilement à se détacher de ses émotions quand Maria Alvarez se confiait à elle lors de ses séances d'analyse. Maria avait été torturée. Par deux fois. Elle était très jeune la première fois et elle avait été torturée par un enfant la seconde fois. Deux expériences difficiles qui n'en finissait pas de la hanter. Shaw avait subi une autre forme de torture qui l'avait encore bien plus profondément traumatisée que ne l'avait été Maria Alvarez, et les conséquences de sa détention avaient influé sur la vie de Root. Elles l'avaient bouleversée, à jamais changée.

Root ne réagissait pas de la même façon face à Maria Alvarez et Élisa Brown. Elle estimait également les deux jeunes femmes, mais si elle gardait de la distance face aux souffrances de la jeune juge, elle en gardait nettement moins face à celles du jeune officier. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Élisa avait partagé l'expérience de Sameen. Partagé ses souffrances, sa douleur, son impuissance, ses errements et son dégoût d'elle-même. Sa haine. Et Athéna savait qu'elle n'empêcherait pas longtemps Root de s'intéresser sérieusement à Jonathan Foley.

— Tu veux un rapport sur Maskil Mizrahi ?

Root grogna son assentiment. Athéna commença a lui débiter la vie de l'homme qui avait partagé le sort de Shaw, de Brown et de Contrôle.

Il n'était pas devenu fou comme Contrôle, il n'avait cédé à la violence comme Shaw, il n'avait pas surmonté ses traumatismes comme Brown avait eu la force de le faire avant de trébucher et de se retrouver enchaînée à Jonathan Foley. Il n'était pas resté aussi longtemps que Shaw aux mains de Samaritain, ni même aussi longtemps que Contrôle ou Élisa Brown, mais il n'en avait pas moins été broyé et il n'avait pas récupéré sa vie d'avant.

Le père de famille vivait en célibataire dans un modeste meublé à Tel Aviv, il se nourrissait de falafel et passait ses soirées à s'abrutir devant des programmes de télévision insipides. Son emploi du temps ne se différenciait pas de celui d'un employé de bureau, son permis de port d'arme lui avait été retiré, il n'assumait plus aucune responsabilité et les tâches dont il s'acquittait ne requéraient ni l'expérience qu'il avait pu acquérir au cours de sa carrière ni son intelligence. Il avait suivi des stages de remise à niveau. Physiquement apte, il s'effondrait dès que la pression psychologique devenait trop forte et il avait développé des phobies dont il n'avait jamais souffert avant sa détention. Il paniquait dès qu'il se retrouvait plus de cinq minutes dans un espace confiné et hurlait de terreur s'il se retrouvait plongé dans le noir.

Shaw ne s'approchait plus d'un ascenseur, toute intrusion dans sa vie privée la hérissait et elle supportait difficilement qu'un tiers se montrât insultant ou méprisant envers les sentiments qu'elle pouvait développer envers les autres, envers Root en particulier.

Root n'avait jamais décelé aucune phobie chez Élisa Brown et le jeune lieutenant ne lui avait jamais avoué en avoir souffert. Elle avait mis du temps à retourner chez elle, à renouer sa relation avec son jeune frère, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec des phobies.

Brown avait été rapidement reconnue apte à retourner sur le terrain. Terence Beale ne l'aurait pas envoyée au Kurdistan, s'il l'avait pensé psychologiquement fragile et l'USMC ne lui eût jamais confié un commandement si la jeune femme avait montré des signes d'instabilité manifeste.

Shaw dérapait parfois, mais elle avait assuré au Kurdistan et, dans la jungle, Root n'avait pu que se féliciter des multiples talents dont elle avait fait preuve en toute situation. Des talents que Root n'avait parfois jamais soupçonnés chez cette femme déjà douée à ses yeux de multiples capacités. Ses qualités de dessinatrice, de pédagogue, son rapport très sain à son propre corps et à celui des autres.

Root avait été émerveillée par la précision de ses observations et la beauté de ses planches naturalistes. Jamais elle n'eût cru, si elle ne l'avait vu de ses yeux, que Shaw pût s'attirer l'amour inconditionnel d'une enfant de trois ans, qu'elle répondît favorablement à celui-ci, certes à sa façon, mais Alma ne s'y était pas trompé, et qu'elle partageât, d'une certaine manière, l'amour que lui vouait cet enfant. Root gardait aussi un souvenir très particulier de leurs séances d'épouillage dans la jungle. Un moment que Shaw avait transformé en rituel. Un examen intime qu'elle avait rendu aussi naturel que de se brosser les dents. Aussi naturel, mais bien plus chargé de signification. Chez les singes, l'épouillage entretenait et renforçait la cohésion du clan. Root, d'abord un peu gênée, avait rapidement intégré ce moment dans sa journée. Elle avait étonnement chéri cet échange que Shaw considérait exclusivement sous un angle médical, comme un acte essentiel à leur survie et à la sauvegarde de leur intégrité physique.

Après une semaine, Root ne manquait jamais de sentir son cœur s'emballer quand Shaw lui faisait signe que le moment était venu. Quand la première se déshabillait et bénéficiait de l'attention de la deuxième. Pour ensuite intervertir leur rôle. Root connaissait le corps de Shaw sur le bout des doigts avant cela. Mais prendre soin du corps de Shaw, l'ausculter attentivement tous les jours, n'avait aucune commune mesure avec un quelconque acte amoureux. Root n'avait jamais ressenti de désir à la voir nue, à se tenir nue devant elle quand elles prenaient ainsi soin l'une de l'autre et Shaw n'avait pas pousser l'examen plus loin quand Root, extrêmement embarrassée, était passée entre ses mains alors que son corps trahissait encore le trouble qu'elle avait ressenti en découvrant les peintures dont s'ornait le corps de Shaw.

Shaw l'avait si bien familiarisée à cette pratique, somme toute peu habituelle pour des citadins, qu'elle n'avait ressenti aucune gêne à s'occuper de Maria Alvarez, malgré les sentiments troubles qu'elle éprouvait à cette époque pour la jeune juge. Elle avait laissé cette première fois le soin à Maria d'examiner elle-même les plis et les replis de son sexe. Root avait accepté la responsabilité que lui avait implicitement donnée Shaw et elle était revenue chaque soir qu'avait duré leur séjour dans la jungle ausculter Maria Alvarez. La jeune Mexicaine se pliait à contre-cœur aux mains de Root, mais la troisième fois, quand Root lui avait tendu le miroir. Elle l'avait tourné dans ses mains d'un air confus, avant de relever un regard ferme.

— Root, vous utilisez ce miroir ?

— Non.

— C'est elle qui vous examine ?

— Oui. Sam pense que l'examen n'est pas fiable quand on le réalise sur soi-même.

— Et vous l'examinez ?

— Oui.

Maria lui avait tendu le miroir.

— J'ai déjà eu de mauvaises surprises depuis que je suis arrivée au camp des Mebengokres. L'expérience a été à chaque fois très désagréable. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise à l'idée que vous le fassiez, mais si ça ne vous rebute pas, j'aimerais que vous vous en chargiez.

— Je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec cette idée la première fois que Sam m'en a parlé. Elle s'en est aperçu...

— Et elle s'est fâchée, l'avait coupé Maria.

— Non, avait ri Root. Elle m'a simplement dit qu'aucune partie du corps ne méritait plus qu'une autre une attention particulière sinon les pieds parce qu'ils nous portaient.

Maria avait esquissé un sourire :

— Elle est pleine de bon sens.

— C'est un médecin.

Root avait guidé Maria comme Shaw avait guidé Root la première fois qu'elle l'avait auscultée. La jeune juge était restée tendue durant tout l'examen et elle ne s'était jamais vraiment détendue par la suite, mais elle n'avait plus jamais utilisé le miroir.

Root n'avait pas échangé avec Maria comme avec Shaw, parce que Maria ne lui avait jamais retourné ses examens, mais Root avait trouvé l'expérience incroyable. Grâce à Shaw.

.

 

Brown, Shaw, elles souffraient de traumatismes et de troubles de stress post-traumatique, mais elles n'avaient rien perdu de leurs capacités. Elles étaient restées affûtées, efficientes et sûres. Plus ou moins.

Maskil Mizrahi n'était plus l'agent qu'il avait été. Le Mossad l'avait retiré du service actif. Les médecins référents avaient diagnostiqué une incapacité totale à opérer sur le terrain, et sa vie affective avait tourné au désastre. Il n'était pas devenu fou, il ne s'était pas suicidé, il gardait encore la force de tenir, l'espoir de retrouver sa vie d'avant. Mais plus le temps passait et plus son espoir s'amenuisait.

Selon l'hypothèse la plus probable, il avait été sélectionné par Samaritain pour ses états de services, ses convictions politiques et religieuses, sa droiture et son sens de l'honneur, sa force de caractère. Des critères qui avaient amené Élisa Brown à se retrouver elle-aussi entre les mains de l'IA. Ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à figurer sur la liste des sujets potentiellement intéressants, mais les circonstances les avaient désignés comme cible au moment où Samaritain avait décidé de lancer ses expériences et ils avaient alors été promus têtes de liste. Élisa y tenait certainement la première place en tant que femme, que Marines, qu'agent de la CIA, et qu'officier. Maskil Mizrahi n'avait peut-être pas été le premier choix de Samaritain, mais le seul, peut-être, à être disponible quand l'IA avait lancé eu besoin d'un nouveau sujet d'étude.

.

 

Maskil ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et invita Root à rentrer d'un grand geste de la main :

— Soyez la bienvenue.

La chambre était proprette, accueillante. Le parquet de bois sombre était doux au toucher, les murs lambrissés de bois. Des rideaux pendaient aux fenêtres, les appliques étaient délicieusement désuètes, et une jolie commode de style chinois trônait dans un coin à côté d'une banale poubelle en plastique blanc. Seule, la télévision à écran plat gâchait un peu l'ambiance volontairement rétro de la décoration.

Root remarqua l'absence de table et de chaise. Le lit king-size était le seul endroit où se poser. Maskil sembla soudain s'apercevoir de sa bévue :

— Retournons discuter en bas.

— Nous avons tout le temps de discuter plus tard, murmura Root en se retournant.

Une idée certainement stupide. Elle s'en moquait. Elle lui passa les bras autour du cou et l'embrassa. Il hésita deux seconde, puis l'attrapa par les hanches et la tira contre lui. L'esprit embrouillé par ses déclarations, par le goût du danger que la jeune femme représentait, par toutes les questions qu'il se posait et dont elle semblait avoir la réponse, par son désir qu'elle avait éveillé un plus tôt dans la ruelle, qui s'était éteint lors de l'affrontement, et qui revenait l'assaillir en force au contact de ses lèvres. Il la poussa doucement sur le lit. Elle en profita pour lui retirer sa chemise. Il déboutonna la sienne en réponse, promena ses mains sur son abdomen et sa poitrine. Elle bascula la tête en arrière.

Athéna soupira.

Pour peu qu'une IA pût soupirer.

Root gémit et Athéna se déconnecta.

Le couple partageait les mêmes élans, la même solitude un peu désespérée. Root et Maskil Mizrahi aspiraient à serrer dans leurs bras une personne qu'ils aimaient. À l'oublier cette nuit. À la rejoindre à travers un autre corps. Une aspiration étrange que n'arrivait pas à comprendre Athéna.

« Elle me manque » lui avait déclaré Root pour lui expliquer ce qui la poussait à séduire des hommes et à passer la nuit avec eux.

Root aimait Sameen, Root pensait à Sameen, donc Root couchait avec un homme.

Athéna avait beau eu analyser sa déclaration dans tous les sens, elle se voyait aucun lien de cause à effet entre les deux premières propositions et la troisième. Le comportement de Root ne répondait à aucune logique.

Il était pourtant évident que son raisonnement, tout erroné qu'il fût, guidait et justifiait les actions de son interface.

Qu'il semblait aussi guider celles de Maskil Mizrahi.

Forte de cette nouvelle donnée, Athéna lança une analyse comportementale globale. Parce qu'elle connaissait personnellement, elle s'attarda plus particulièrement sur le cas de ses protégés.

De ses protégés amoureux.

Elle écarta de ses observations, ceux qui n'avaient pas conscience de leurs sentiments et ceux qu'elle estima être plutôt engagés dans des relations amicales. Les sujets restant étaient peu nombreux.

Cinq.

Et pas un ne vivait en couple.

John vivait avec trois fantômes et portait un deuil permanent. Il pratiquait occasionnellement ce que Sameen qualifiait de sexe hygiénique et n'y mêlait jamais de sentiments. Bel homme, son physique avantageux le dispensait d'avoir recours au sexe tarifé.

Alexei Ivanovitch Borkoof ne s'était jamais déclaré parce qu'il avait longtemps associé Anna Borissnova à ses sœurs avant de comprendre que ses sentiments étaient peut-être d'une autre nature. Il considérait cette prise de conscience trop tardive et se satisfaisait de la relation qu'il entretenait avec la jeune femme. Il préférait étouffer ses sentiments plutôt que de la perdre. Anna ne l'aimait pas, il doutait d'ailleurs qu'elle aimât quelqu'un un jour, mais ils étaient bons camarades. L'amitié et l'estime que lui vouait Anna le comblait amplement et il ne cherchait pas à l'oublier ou à penser à elle dans les bras d'une autre femme. Alexei Borkoof ne s'égarait pas dans les méandres de son cœur. L'homme était doté d'un solide bon sens et faisait preuve d'un certain fatalisme qui l'aidait à surmonter les épreuves et à ne pas être aimé par la femme qu'il aimait .

Sameen était Sameen.

Maria avait toujours refusé de s'attacher à quiconque. Elle n'avait fréquenté personne depuis Élisa Brown, ni homme ni femme. Bien que les occasions n'eussent pas manqué depuis. Elle n'avait pas même cédé à son attirance pour le jeune officier aux Seychelles, ce qui avait laissé Athéna perplexe. Les probabilités pour que les deux jeunes femmes renouent, malgré le mariage d'Élisa, une relation charnelle s'étaient élevées à 82,17 %. Elles avaient dormi ensemble quelques fois, échangé des caresses innocentes, quelques baisers chastes et n'étaient jamais allée plus loin. Leurs retrouvailles avaient été moins innocentes à Laval, mais elles n'avaient pas réitéré leur première nuit. Maria aimait Élisa. À sa manière. Mais, tout comme Alexeï, elle se contentait de ce qu'Élisa lui offrait et elle chérissait bien trop leur amitié pour risquer de la gâcher en répondant aux sirènes de son désir.

Élisa Brown enfin, se montrait un cas complexe. La jeune femme aimait passionnément son mari. Elle le haïssait tout aussi passionnément. Et elle aimait confusément Maria sans vraiment être capable de mettre un nom sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Affectivement, Élisa ressemblait à Sameen. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient pudiques quand il s'agissait d'exprimer leurs sentiments et elles avaient toutes deux la même difficulté à analyser ce qu'elles ressentaient envers les gens. Sameen était plus sombre, plus introvertie. Élisa, plus innocente et plus simple, ne s'était jamais posé trop de questions et son environnement familial et amical l'avait tenue éloignée des soirées alcoolisées et du sexe récréatif, expérimental et consumériste. Élisa avait bénéficié d'un équilibre affectif qui avait fait défaut à Shaw après la mort de son père. Jonathan Foley avait détruit cet équilibre. Il avait séduit les parents d'Élisa et son frère, éloigné d'elle ses amis d'enfance. Il lui restait l'armée, mais Élisa avait une image de ses responsabilités et un sens de l'honneur qui la contraignait à ne jamais se départir d'une certaine réserve et de ses barrettes de premier-lieutenant. Maria était la seule personne auprès de qui elle pouvait actuellement se ressourcer, comme elle se ressourçait auparavant quand elle rentrait chez elle à Butler Beach. Avant que sa maison ne devint celle de Jonathan et qu'elle n'y fut plus perçue comme l'enfant pour qui ses parents s'inquiétaient quand elle partait en mission ou comme la grande sœur, qu'Ethan admirait et qu'il attendait pour aller surfer, lui raconter ses études, lui confier ses rêves et ses espoirs, mais comme la femme de Jonathan. Athéna avait noté qu'Ethan ne lui écrivait plus. Et les lettres qu'Élisa lui avait envoyées depuis son mariage étaient restées sans réponse.

Élisa n'avait pas entrepris Maria pour palier l'absence de Jonathan Foley, elle l'avait entreprise pour retrouver des sensations qu'elle avait oubliées, une estime de soi qu'elle avait perdue, l'état de grâce dans lequel elle avait vécu à Smith Rock.

Élisa aimait Jonathan Foley, et Maria ne lui servait pas de soupape de sécurité ou de palliatif affectif, par contre Athéna ne savait pas comment interpréter les sentiments qu'Élisa éprouvait réellement pour Maria.

Quoi qu'il en fût, le comportement du jeune officier ne s'apparentait en rien avec celui auquel s'abandonnait Root et Maskil Mizrahi. D'autres humains partageaient les mêmes caractéristiques, mais aucun d'entre eux ne lui donna la clef qui lui permît de comprendre la logique de leurs actes.

Athéna se reconnecta brièvement au terminal de son interface pour savoir où elle en était de ses ébats.

Un double pouls accéléré, des contractions musculaires désordonnées, deux souffles précipités, des gémissements et des grognements désespérés lui apprirent que le couple n'avait pas encore satisfait ses désirs.

Elle se reconnecta plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit. Les données lui décrivaient des moments d'accalmie, mais rien qui ne s'apparentât au repos ou à une discussion sérieuse. Root, depuis qu'elle avait vécu avec Sameen, pouvait se montrer sexuellement insatiable et très résistante. Bien plus qu'avant. Et, contrairement à avant quand elle couchait par intérêt ou par nécessité, elle ne feignait plus son désir ou son plaisir.

.

 

Miskal récupérait lentement. Son cœur et son âme remplis d'amour.

Liv.

Il l'aimait tant.

Liv, Liv, psalmodiait-il dans sa tête. Il arrangea le drap léger sur la hanche de la femme qui lui faisait face. Un geste plein de tendresse, attentionné. Il nicha sa main au creux de sa taille. Il avait envie de la caresser, mais il ne s'en sentait plus la force. Il regretta sa fatigue, faire l'amour à cette inconnue, c'était bien évidemment lui faire l'amour à elle, mais aussi faire l'amour à Liv. Sa femme. Son amour. Son si bel et si courageux Rav Seren*.

Pourquoi l'avait-il quittée ?

Root souriait aux anges, alanguie, savourant la sueur qui lui recouvrait le corps. Le regard de Shaw s'installa dans son esprit. Son regard perçant et sérieux. Le sourire de Root s'agrandit.

Elle releva le geste attentionné de l'homme allongé à côté d'elle et apprécia sa main chaude sur sa peau. L'aube perçait à travers les rideaux. Elle leva les yeux sur son compagnon. Son sourire s'effaça. Elle remonta une main et essuya doucement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Maskil croisa son regard.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

— Elle te manque ? demanda Root en arabe

Maskil prit un air confus.

— Liv ? insista Root. Elle te manque ?

Elle savait tellement de choses sur lui qu'il ne s'étonna même pas qu'elle sût le prénom de sa femme et qu'elle lui parlât en arabe.

— Oui. Je l'ai quittée. J'avais peur de lui faire du mal, de faire du mal à nos enfants. De détruire tout ce que nous partagions depuis quatorze ans. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me haïsse, je ne voulais pas risquer un jour de la haïr parce qu'elle se serait montrée incapable de m'aider. Je me suis conduit comme un salaud, et j'ai abandonné mes enfants. J'étais en train de devenir un monstre.

— Elle ne t'aimait plus ?

— Elle n'a jamais cessé de m'aimer, c'était ça le pire. Elle comprenait, elle m'excusait de tout.

— Elle t'a laissé partir ?

— Oui. Elle m'a dit que j'étais libre de prendre la décision que je trouvais la plus juste.

— Et tu as choisi de partir.

— Je me serai conduit comme un lâche si je ne l'avais pas fait. Je devais me retrouver. Je sais qu'elle m'attend. C'est horrible. Je ne me supporte plus.

— Parce que tu ne t'aies pas retrouvé ?

— Non.

— Tu es seul. Tu n'as partagé ton expérience avec personne, même pas avec les médecins. En plus, tu n'as pas été soutenu par ta hiérarchie et tu es en but à la suspicion de tes anciens collègues.

Maskil détourna le regard. Root lui caressa lentement le bras.

L'homme lui rappelait Shaw. Il avait cherché appui auprès de la femme qu'il aimait, mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Elle n'avait pas pu arrêter sa chute. Il s'était accroché et puis, un jour, il avait réalisé qu'il la détruisait. Il était parti. Pour lui. Pour elle. Pour leurs enfants.

La main de Root glissa sous le drap et ses lèvres partirent à la rencontre des lèvres de Miskal. Il répondit doucement. Elle ne précipita rien, continua à le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il gémit sur sa bouche. Elle désirait un échange lent. Elle quitta sa bouche et le poussa sur le dos. Elle s'installa sur lui et descendit lentement le long de son corps en l'embrassant. Maskil glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se concentra sur ses sensations. Liv et Root se mêlèrent dans son esprit. Root prolongea ses caresses, sans le conduire à l'extase, puis elle remonta le long de son torse. Ils s'embrassèrent et échangèrent leurs positions. Miskal réitéra les gestes de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'incitât à revenir à sa hauteur.

Un nouveau baiser pour sceller leur accord, puis Maskil se dressa au-dessus d'elle. Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Root souleva le bassin. Il répondit à son invitation. Lentement. Ils gémirent de concert. Contrôlèrent leurs désirs, puis y cédèrent peu à peu, avant de s'y plonger totalement et de renoncer à toute retenue.

Miskal s'épancha longuement en long jets brûlants. Root gémit et il retomba sur elle, le front appuyé contre sa joue. Repu. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas...

Il s'émut, soudain conscient qu'il s'était montré terriblement imprudent et irrespectueux. Il roula sur le côté. Root se tourna. Sa mine affolée l'alerta :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je suis sain, je n'ai pas de MST, mais... je... j'ai...

Root leva un sourcil perplexe. Comprit soudain. Elle prit un air facétieux.

— Tu crains pour ta santé ?

— Hein ? Euh, non ! fit l'homme encore plus contrit d'avoir lui laissé croire qu'il doutait d'elle.

— Merci de ta confiance, lança Root d'un ton léger.

— Mais euh...

— Bah, ne t'inquiète pas pour le reste, le rassura-elle. Une petite séance de torture m'a rendue définitivement inapte à enfanter.

Voilà, c'était dit. Jusqu'à ce jour, Root n'avait partagé cette information qu'avec Éléonore Chakwass et Athéna.

— Tu as...

Maskil ne savait pas trop comment formuler sa phrase.

— Je ne suis pas un agent gouvernemental, je travaille à mon compte ce qui n'empêche pas certains désagréments.

Maskil se savait imprudent. La jeune femme était désirable et réellement charmante, mais elle était un peu bizarre et son employeur pouvait aussi bien être un allié qu'un ennemi d'Israël. L'expérience acquise après dix années passées au sein de Mossad lui hurlait de fuir.

Mais il se sentait bien. Bien mieux qu'il ne s'était jamais senti depuis qu'il avait quitté sa femme.

— Je suis un bon coup, pérora Root qui avait lu dans ses pensées. Et puis, j'ai de quoi satisfaire une partie de ta curiosité

Maskil rougit.

— Je vois que tu es d'accord avec moi, le provoqua-t-elle d'une voix langoureuse.

Il l'embrassa. Bon joueur.

— La nuit était plaisante, j'avoue.

— Passons donc à la deuxième partie, badina Root. Après le plaisir, les confidences.

L'homme laissa échapper un rire.

— Pose tes questions Maskil. Toutes celles qui te turlupinent depuis trois ans. Si je peux, j'essaierai de satisfaire ta curiosité.

C'était complètement dingue. Fou et imprudent, mais il s'exécuta :

— Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais été interrogé ?

— Les petits secrets que tu pouvais détenir n'intéressaient pas tes ravisseurs.

— Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé alors ?

— Ils avaient besoin de cobayes.

— …

— Tu leur servais de rat de laboratoire, rien de plus. C'est un peu dur pour l'ego, mais c'est ainsi, il faut te faire une raison.

— Il y a avait d'autres personnes retenues avec moi ? Elles servaient toutes de rats de laboratoire elles-aussi ?

— Tu n'étais pas tout seul. Et oui, ils servaient tous de cobayes, à une exception prêt.

— Pour qui travaillaient-ils ?

— Une entreprise privée.

— Qui ?

— C'est sans importance maintenant.

— Quel était le but de leur manipulation ? De toutes ces... simulations ?

Le mot avait eu du mal à sortir.

— La manipulation, c'est aussi simple que cela.

Maskil se plongea dans ses pensées. Il s'assombrit petit à petit et Root le sentit se tendre peu à peu. Glisser, comme elle vu glisser Shaw à maintes reprises après sa libération.

— Je connais un agent qui a noyé son frère durant ses simulations, un autre qui s'est transformé en tueur, en un véritable psychopathe sans état d'âme.

Le regard de Maskil se vrilla sur elle.

— Il aimait son frère ?

— Il l'adorait, et il a pris un plaisir fou et sadique à le tuer. C'est l'acte qui l'a le plus bouleversé. Dont il a eu le plus de mal à se remettre. Un acte qui l'a brisé et qu'il n'a jamais oublié. En fait, je crois que ceux qui ont commis l'irréparable au cours de ces simulations, souffrent surtout du plaisir qu'ils ont ressenti à à commettre des horreurs. Ils ont souffert durant leurs simulations, mais ils ont aussi ressenti beaucoup de plaisir. Un plaisir jouissif à tuer et à torturer. Du moins, ça été le cas pour les agents dont je connais le parcours.

— J'ai vendu mon pays au Hezbollah, murmura Maskil. J'étais convaincu de bien-faire. Israël était devenu une hydre maléfique que j'ai aidé à détruire. Je me suis caché sous des déguisements et j'ai tué du juif. Par dizaines. Par centaines. J'ai profité de mon statut d'agent pour infiltrer l'armée et les agences gouvernementales. Je me suis converti à l'Islam. Et...

Root attendait, sans vraiment s'attendre à être surprise. Il aimait sa femme, il l'avait fui, il avait eu peur de lui faire du mal. À elle. À leurs enfants. Elle n'avait pas besoin des ressources de Samaritain pour connaître ses ultimes points faibles après qu'il eût apostasié sa foi et trahi sa patrie.

— Nous avions des prisonniers, nous recherchions des informations sur des installations militaires secrètes. Je faisais le tour des cellules. Elle était là. Anonyme parmi les autres femmes. Elle avait dû être ramassée sur un marché ou dans la rue, peut-être en revenant de l'école : Keren et David étaient là aussi. Je l'ai dénoncée, un Rav seren de Tsahal, une aubaine. Je me suis évidemment proposé pour conduire son interrogatoire. C'était...

Il se pinça les lèvres et sa respiration s'arrêta.

— Jouissif ? l'aida Root.

— Oui. Liv n'a pas atteint ce grade à son âge par hasard. Je suis du Mossad, mais je ne sais pas tout d'elle et des missions auxquelles elle a été affectée. On a passé un contrat implicite en nous mariant. Nous aurions toute notre vie des secrets que nous pourrions pas partager, et nous avons accepté de vivre avec cette idée. Nous nous sommes promis de nous séparer si nous ne le supportions pas. Et là ? C'était génial, j'allais enfin savoir, tout ce qu'elle me cachait depuis quatorze ans. J'en salivais d'excitation, pour tout t'avouer, j'en...

Nouvel arrêt.

— Bandais d'avance ? suggéra Root.

— Euh, oui, rougit-il de honte. La première partie de l'interrogatoire a été horrible. Mais la deuxième partie...

— Raconte-moi, Miskal. Raconte-moi tout. J'en ai entendu d'autres..

— C'est impossible.

— J'étais allée chercher quelqu'un que j'aimais au Nouveau-Mexique. Comme Liv t'aime. Comme elle serait allée te chercher si elle avait su où tu étais détenu. Sauf que, contrairement à toi, parce que les événements s'y sont prêtées, cette personne m'a raconté les horreurs qu'elle avait commises durant ses simulations. Les tortures qu'elle avait infligé à d'autres. Tu as entendu parler de Jeremy Lambert ?

— Le Chirurgien de la mort ? Bien sûr.

— Il s'est inspiré de ces simulations pour mettre au point son rituel.

— J'ai eu accès au rapport des médecins légistes, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

— Un pâle aperçu de ce qui avait été réalisée au cours des simulations de son modèle. Raconte-moi, Maskil. Tu ne me reverras jamais. On a tout partagé cette nuit, on a mélangé nos humeurs et nos fluides corporels, tu as répandu ta semence en moi, tu n'as rien à me cacher. Rien dont tu puisses avoir honte devant moi.

Elle lui passa une main sur le front.

— Tu n'as pas pu te confier à Liv à cause de votre serment. Confie-toi à moi.

C'était fou.

Mais pas plus que de lui avoir fait l'amour comme il faisait l'amour à sa femme. D'y avoir pris autant de plaisir sans en éprouver la moindre honte ou le moindre remord.

Il lui raconta.

Les tortures inventives, les viols à répétition, l'entrée en scène des enfants. D'abord, la plus grande, puis David. Sa femme attachée, spectatrice des sévices qu'on infligeait à ses enfants. Même quand elle avait supplié d'arrêter quand elle avait promis de tout dire.

Maskil n'avait pas été dupe, Liv parlerait, mais elle garderait des secrets. Cette chienne, cette salope de juive. Il avait feins de la croire, il l'avait écoutée. Longtemps. Avant de lui cracher sa haine au visage. De lui hurler qu'elle ne le tromperait jamais. D'exécuter ses enfants l'un après l'autre devant elle. Il n'avait pas poussé la perversité à les violer lui-même. Ses  _frères_  s'en étaient chargé, mais il avait lui-même tiré la balle qui leur avait ôté la vie, qui avait fait hurlé sa femme, qui lui avait tiré des larmes.

Et ensuite...

Ensuite, il avait enlevé la cagoule qui lui dissimulait les traits. Il avait rit de bonheur en découvrant l'expression horrifiée de sa femme. Il l'avait frappé, il l'avait violé une nouvelle fois, plusieurs fois. Il avait invité ses  _frères_  à en profiter à leur tour. Puis il l'avait clouée sur un mur. À la merci de tous. Il était revenu plusieurs fois la regarder s'étouffer peu à peu. Voir son regard se voiler. Se repaître de sa déchéance.

La fière Rav seren.

Une loque.

Il s'était masturbé devant son corps supplicié. Son corps sans vie. Puis, il avait fait balancer les corps dans une fosse commune.

— Liv. Toutes ces horreurs. Keren et David. Moi. C'était... C'est horrible, conclut-il en larme.

Root le prit dans ses bras. Il vint nicher sa tête au creux de son épaule et laissa libre-court à son chagrin.

Root commençait à se demander si elle avait sagement agi. Maskil Mizrahi n'était pas Shaw, mais sa détresse la submergeait avec tout autant de force.

— Rien de tout cela n'est réel, Maskil.

— Pour moi ça l'est.

— Mais Liv est en vie, elle n'a pas été torturée ou violée, Keren et David non plus.

— Je suis un monstre.

— Si tu l'étais, tu ne pleurerais pas dans mes bras, tu n'aurais pas quitté ta famille et tu les aurais tous tués.

— Je ne suis plus rien.

— Il n'y a que toi pour récupérer ta vie.

— Comment ? J'ai vu des médecins, des tas, ça ne m'a pas aidé.

Comment ? Bonne question. Que lui avait raconté Athéna sur Liv Saada ? Sur le couple qu'elle formait avec Maskil ? Que pouvait-elle conseillé à ce dernier pour surmonter ses épreuves ?

La solution la contraria. Elle n'avait pas suivi le même parcours que Liv et Maskil avec Shaw. Leur histoire à eux était plus simple, leur vie avait été moins tourmentée.

— Peut-être est-ce l'heure de briser ton serment.

Miaskil reprit ses distances. Interloqué. Cherchant un sens à ses paroles.

— De tout lui raconter ?

— C'est un soldat, un officier supérieur. Une femme d'expérience. Elle est intelligente et elle t'aime. Tu as besoin de son soutien. De son regard et de son amour. Raconte-lui tes cauchemars. Ne t'accroche pas à elle, confie lui simplement ton ce que tu as vécu, ce dont tu as peur. Elle t'écoutera. Renoue avec tes enfants, doucement si tu veux, mais montre-leur que tu es toujours là. Retrouve ta place auprès d'eux. Emmènes-les se baigner, accompagne-les à l'école. Joue avec eux. Fais leur confiance. Tu n'oublieras jamais, mais tu ne les perdras pas et plus important encore, ils ne t'auront pas perdu. Pour le Mossad, accepte de ne plus être un agent de terrain, essaies-toi à l'analyse. Tu seras peut-être surpris d'aimer ça.

Maskil se tint longuement silencieux.

— L'agent que tu étais allé délivrer, il s'en est sorti ?

— Oui, je crois.

— Tu ne le vois plus ?

— Il a fait comme toi. Je l'aimais, mais il a choisi de me quitter, et moi, contrairement à Liv pour toi, je ne pouvais pas l'aider.

— Tu l'aimes toujours ?

— Oui.

— Il reviendra peut-être s'il s'en est sorti.

— Il reviendra, il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait.

— Mais tu as peur ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. Il me manque surtout.

— Tu restes dormir ?

— Ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Non, au contraire.

— Je reste alors.

Ils s'installèrent plus ou moins enlacés, plus ou moins proches. Chacun empli d'une même tendresse envers la personne qui reposait à leurs côtés.

Un homme et une femme, reflets vivants de deux autres femmes, de deux êtres qu'ils aimaient et qui leur manquaient.

Root et Maskil incarnaient l'un pour l'autre une promesse. Un espoir.

Ils éprouvaient la même nostalgie, aspiraient à la même tendresse, au même réconfort. Maskil s'endormit pour la première fois depuis très longtemps l'âme en paix, le sourire aux lèvres à la pensée de sa femme et de ses enfants jouant dans les vagues à Éliat.

Root ne souriait pas, elle se remémorait des images où des moments éparts auxquels Shaw avait pris part. Des images ou des moments qui l'avaient marquée, qui l'avaient émue, qui l'avaient fait rire ou sourire, qui l'avaient parfois bouleversée.

Ses plaisanteries idiotes.

L'humour et la gentillesse de Shaw. Son sourire, ses rires trop rares, l'assurance de son regard, la dextérité de ses mains.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Maskil dormait. Paisiblement.

Tout se passerait bien.

Elle débarrasserait Élisa de Jonathan. Anton retrouverait ses jambes. Anna saurait ressortir de la forêt.

Quant à Sameen, elle ne risquait rien se persuada Root sans peine.

Sameen était immortelle.

Et Root avait hâte de voir la fille à défaut de la mère. Anne-Margaret l'attendait à Laval. Elle avait aussi hâte de revoir Genrika. De revoir Maria. De revoir Élisa, de revoir...

Elle s'endormit avant d'avoir fini de dresser sa liste.

Athéna se connecta, et elle écouta, aussi longtemps que dura leur sommeil, le souffle profond et régulier des deux dormeurs. Le battement tranquille de leurs pouls.

Elle murmura quatre mots à l'oreille de Root. Elle ne le vit pas, mais Root, dans son sommeil, sourit doucement.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

**Rav seren :**  grade de l'armée israélienne. Littéralement : commandant en chef. Le Rav seren est équivalent au grade de commandant.

 

**Les choucas :**  Choucas de Daourie

 

**Unité 300 : la sayeret Hadruzin :**  unité de forces spéciales composé d'Israéliens issus des minorité ethniques (Druzes, Arabe, Bédouins, Circassiens...), spécialisée dans les opérations d'infiltration transfrontalières.

 

**Unité 869 : unité T'Zasam**  : unité de reconnaissance lointaine composée de trois compagnies, une pour le Liban, une pour la Syrie et une pour les Territoires occupés.

 

**Les kidons :**  membres du service action du Mossad.

 

 

 


	17. Mieux vaut à deux

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Shaw s'étira. Elle surveillait ses lignes. Elle n'avait rien pris. Anna avait été plus en amont. Elle aurait peut-être été plus heureuse. Yulia était restée lire à la cabane. Elle avait proposé de les accompagner, les deux jeunes femmes avaient refusé. Yulia s'était enquise de savoir si elle devait se charger d'une tâche particulière. Le bois ne manquait pas, la cabane était propre et la préparation du repas dépendrait du résultat de la pêche du matin. Yulia bénéficiait de sa matinée. Elle s'était installée sur le bas-flanc un livre à la main et ne s'était plus occupé de rien.

Les livres n'abondaient pas à la colonie. Blatov affirmait que la lecture polluait l'esprit des détenues. Même les Bibles étaient prohibées. Le Cantique des cantiques incitait les femmes à la rêverie et à la débauche, et le Nouveau Testament leur faisait miroiter une liberté et une rédemption qu'il refusait de leur octroyer. Parce qu'elles ne les méritaient pas

Shaw avait remarqué l'éclat d'envie briller dans le regard de Yulia quand elle avait vu les livres. L'émotion qui l'avait étreinte quand la jeune femme en avait tiré un d'une des étagères où ils étaient bien rangés les uns à côté des autres. Ses mains qui tremblaient quand elle l'avait ouvert.

Anna avait remarqué aussi.

Yulia avait fait des mots son métier. En prison, elle avait perdu beaucoup plus que sa liberté et sa place dans la société. Elle avait été arrachée à sa passion.

La petite bibliothèque de la cabane proposait une sélection assez large. Anna y avait apporté des manuels de botanique, de chasse et de pêche, une encyclopédie de poche de la vie animale dans le kraï de Krasnoïarks, les œuvres complètes de Nicolas Gogol, une anthologie de la poésie russe, des livres d'histoire, une biographie de Napoléon, une autre de Potemkine, un manuel d'astronomie très complet et des recueils de chants, russes, ukrainiens, géorgiens, biélorusses.

Les recueils comportaient de nombreuses annotations et Shaw, lors de son séjour avait trouvé des carnets dans lesquels Anna avait recopié des poèmes ou des chants. Elle y avait noté des dates, des lieux et ce que Shaw avait identifié à des conseils ou à des mémos d'interprétations. Anna ne se contentait pas de chanter, elle travaillait, elle cherchait. Shaw ne s'en était pas étonnée. À ses yeux toute passion demandait du travail, de la constance, du sérieux.

Shaw avait ajouté une version en langue originale du Shanameh, le Diwan de Hafez*, des livres qu'elle avait trouvés à Erbil avant de quitter le pays, les œuvres quasi-complète de Boulgakov qu'elle s'était promis de relire, des manuels de médecine qu'elle s'était procurés dans une librairie spécialisée de Moscou, une version russe de  _L'art de la guerre_  de Sun Tzu et  _De la guerre_  de Carl von Clausewitz. Le reste de ses lectures avaient été téléchargées sur son ordinateur. Une série d'articles spécialisés sur les dernières avancés médicales, sur l'armement en général, sur les tactiques d'intervention à travers le monde.

Elle avait formaté son disque dur avant de partir rejoindre Maria Alvarez aux Seychelles. Peu confiante quant à l'utilité réelle de cette opération, elle avait entièrement démonté le portable, retiré le disque, la carte mémoire, tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait enveloppé chaque objet, dalle et machine comprise, dans un bout de toile cirée, puis les avait enterrés à des endroits différents. Il ne lui était resté que la batterie qu'elle avait emportée avec elle et laissée sur une table à l'aéroport de Moscou quand elle y avait fait escale. En un an, elle avait eu le temps de mémoriser tous les articles qui l'avait intéressée. Elle pourrait de toute façon les retrouver sur la toile si nécessaire. Tout comme l'article que lui avait envoyé sa mère.

Shaw n'avait enregistré aucune donnée personnelle sur l'ordinateur. Elle avait apporté des carnets avec elle pour dessiner ou pour écrire. Des carnets qu'elle n'avait pas emporté de peur de les perdre, mais qu'elle s'était promis de revenir chercher. Elle en avait brûlé certains. Ceux qui contenaient des notes qu'elle avait prises en lisant, les autres... Elle avait longuement hésité à les détruire. Des carnets de dessins pour l'essentiel. Et deux carnets de bord. L'un concernait Anne-Margaret, l'autre était personnel. Elle avait laissé les carnets de dessin et le journal de bord d'Anne-Margaret, et elle avait emporté son journal personnel parce qu'elle elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le brûler. Il contenait le récit de ses terreurs, de ses hurlements de douleur, mais aussi l'expression, parfois maladroite, de ce qu'elle ressentait. De ses joies et de son bonheur. De ses émerveillements. Et des passages évoquaient les gens qu'elle avait fréquentés dans sa vie. Un travail sur elle-même qu'elle s'était imposé pour mieux comprendre ce qui l'avait liée aux autres. Ce qu'elle avait pu éprouver à leur encontre.

 

 

 

Un exercice compliqué.

Elle avait dû élaborer un protocole qu'après bien des tâtonnements, elle avait définitivement adopté. D'abord, elle devait être détendue. La nuit était la plus propice à l'exercice. Quand elle le pouvait encore, elle s'astreignait à fendre du bois. Plus tard, quand son état physique lui interdit des activités trop violentes, elle allait marcher et si le temps ne le permettait pas, elle cuisinait. Ensuite, venait une séance de méditation qu'elle orientait doucement vers la personne sur laquelle son esprit s'était fixé plus ou moins librement. Enfin, elle écrivait.

Elle avait déversé ses frustrations, son admiration, ses déceptions, ses peines, ses manquements, sa tendresse, des émotions qu'elles n'avaient jamais exprimés, des déclarations qu'elle n'avait jamais prononcées et qu'elle ne prononcerait peut-être jamais, sa haine.

L'exercice la laissait physiquement et émotionnellement épuisée. Elle avait presque toujours pleuré et n'avait jamais manqué de se replonger dans une méditation ensuite.

Elle n'avait eu le courage de relire le carnet. Pas après avoir relu un jour ce qu'elle avait écrit sur Brown parce qu'elle avait pensé au jeune lieutenant et qu'elle avait été curieuse de lire ce qu'elle avait bien pu écrire à son sujet. L'expérience l'avait bouleversée. Elle s'était sentie si mal qu'elle s'était profondément entaillé l'avant-bras gauche à plusieurs reprises. Jusqu'à la nausée.

Une expérience qu'elle n'avait jamais renouvelée. Elle avait continué d'écrire, mais elle n'avait jamais plus relu ses textes ensuite.

Ses carnets de dessins et le journal d'Anne-Margaret ne contenaient aucun secret. Qu'Anna les découvrît et les lût avant qu'elle ne les eût récupérés l'indifférait. Le journal d'Anne-Margaret n'offrait pas de Shaw une image niaise et ridiculement sentimentale. Elle ne s'était jamais extasiée sur sa fille. Elle avait seulement relaté des faits.

En revanche, Shaw ne pouvait risquer qu'Anna lût le dernier carnet, et le détruire jetterait à bas des mois de travail sur elle-même. Un travail qu'elle n'aurait peut-être ni la force ni l'occasion de recommencer. Elle l'avait emporté sans trop savoir ce qu'elle pourrait en faire. Sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment le choix entre le cacher dans un endroit qui pourrait toujours être découvert, le détruire, ou le confier avec sa fille à Maria Alvarez. Trois solutions qui ne la satisfaisaient pas. Maria était juge, Shaw lui confiait la responsabilité de sa fille et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que Maria, un jour, violât sa promesse de ne jamais ouvrir le carnet, de ne jamais le lire. Shaw s'y serait tout de même résolue si le hasard n'était pas venu s'en mêler.

Le carnet était en sécurité. Si Shaw mourait, il reviendrait à Root. En état. Root était en droit de savoir.

Quant au carnet d'Anne-Margaret, Anna saurait bien la retrouver pour lui donner le carnet qui la concernait.

.

 

Shaw bâtit des pieds pour se réchauffer. Pesta à l'encontre d'Anna qui n'arrivait pas.

L'arrivée à la cabane avait sonné leur salut. Les trois femmes avaient dîné le premier soir, dormi dix heures d'affilée pour Anna, quinze pour Shaw, et elles n'avaient su combien de temps Yulia aurait dormi si elles ne l'avaient pas réveillée.

Elles s'étaient reposées, elles s'étaient nourries, elles avaient bu sans compter, mais elles n'avaient pas encore récupéré de leur périple. Shaw avait laissé en septembre des sachets de réhydratation et des compléments alimentaires pour sportifs de haut-niveau et ils leur profitèrent. Elle soigna les engelures, les gerçures, retira ses points à Anna, massa ses deux compagnes aussi bien pour des raisons médicales que pour les détendre, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même si Anna le savait très bien et que Shaw savait qu'elle le savait.

Shaw se félicitait chaque jour d'avoir coupé trop de bois quand elle vivait dans la cabane. Anna s'était fait la même réflexion. Yulia était restée sans voix quand elle avait découvert les bûchettes entassées sous le auvent que Shaw avait construit sur un côté de la maison et qu'elle avait compris que tout le bois avait été découpé et fendu par Shaw. Aucune des trois femmes n'eût été capable de prendre une hache et de débiter la quantité de bois que dévorait voracement le poêle de la cabane.

Anna arriva enfin. Elle avait emprunté le lit de la rivière gelée. Shaw n'eut pas besoin de lui demander si ses trous avaient mieux donné que les siens. Ses yeux lumineux brillaient avec encore plus d'intensité quand elle éprouvait de la joie ou de la fierté. Shaw se demandait parfois comme une femme dotée de tels yeux, d'un tel regard, pouvait avoir vécu si longtemps seule. Sa taille ? Son apparente indifférence ? Son calme ? Shaw ne comprenait pas.

— Combien ? demanda-t-elle.

— Deux, mais de belles tailles.

Elle détailla Shaw, ses trous creusés dans la glace.

— Tu n'as rien pris ?

— Non.

— J'ai eu de la chance.

— Je sais, je suis parfois restée des jours sans rien prendre l'hiver dernier. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu me cailler à attendre que ça mordre.

— Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans. Il faut être patient.

— Mouais, mais après l'accouchement, je n'avais pas trop le temps de passer des heures à attendre que ces crétins de poissons se décident à mordre.

Anna resta de glace. Enfin, presque. Sous sa cagoule, ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat.

— Tu me fais voir tes prises ? demanda Shaw d'un ton égal.

— Euh, oui.

Anna ouvrit la gibecière qu'elle portait en travers de la poitrine. Elle en sortit tour à tour deux belles perches. Shaw en saliva d'avance.

— On rentre ? proposa Anna en rageant ses deux perches.

— Ouais, approuva Shaw. J'ai froid, je suis naze et j'ai faim.

Anna ne répondit rien, Shaw s'exprimait aussi bien pour elle deux. Elle l'aida bourrer ses trous de branches d'épicéa, et elles reprirent le chemin de la cabane.

Un quart d'heure de marche silencieuse.

Le feu ronflait joyeusement qu'elles rentrèrent. Yulia leva les yeux de son livre et les accueillit avec un sourire et un :

— Bonne pêche ?

Shaw grogna.

— J'ai parié sur votre réussite.

Shaw grogna une nouvelle fois en se débarrassant de tout ce qui lui permettait de ne pas mourir de froid quand elle s'aventurait dehors.

— Je vous ai préparé de quoi vous réchauffer.

— Mouais ?

— Oui.

Shaw balaya la cabane du regard. L'espace était petit, à peine sept mètres carré. Elle leva le nez en l'air. Huma les odeurs. Un mélange qui devenait parfois étouffant. Les trois femmes aérait la pièce trois fois par jour. Avant chaque repas.

Il était près de midi et la cabane était saturée de senteurs plus ou moins ragoutantes. Celles du bois tout d'abord, du bois frais qui dégorgeait encore de sève sur les murs, du bois humide du plancher devant la porte d'entrée, du bois sec dans le bûcher et du bois qui brûlait dans le poêle. Des senteurs agréables. Nettement plus que celles que dégageaient leurs vêtements. Les parkas, les cagoules, les chapkas, les pantalons et toutes leurs protections extérieures puaient le feu, quant aux sous-vêtements... Shaw arrêtait parfois de respirer quand leur odeur lui sautaient à la figure. Trois mois de colonie, sept semaines de piste. Le froid tuait les bactéries, mais à leur stade, il eût fallu que les trois femmes vivent nues pour ne pas puer comme des bêtes.

.

 

Elles avaient toutes les trois emporté des brosses à dents et du dentifrice. Shaw et Anna par habitude, Yulia parce que Shaw avait insisté pour qu'elle ne les oubliât surtout pas. Plusieurs fois. Yulia s'était un jour énervée d'une telle insistance. Shaw lui avait semblé prêter plus d'importance à sa brosse à dent qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre qui semblait bien plus important à ses yeux.

— Je ne néglige rien, Yulia. J'insiste sur la brosse à dent et le dentifrice parce que je sais que c'est la dernière chose que tu penseras à emmener.

— Et ?

— On ne sait pas combien de temps on sera dans la nature, ni ce qu'on trouvera à bouffer. Une bonne hygiène buccale peut te sauver la vie. Souffrir d'une infection quand on n'a pas de dentiste sous la main, c'est douloureux et parfois mortel.

Yulia avait emporté sa brosse à dent et du dentifrice. Un tube neuf et un autre entamé. Les trois femmes n'avaient jamais manqué de se brosser les dents une fois par jour durant leur course, deux fois par jour depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées à la cabane. Au moins, elles ne puaient pas de la gueule.

Elles se lavaient les mains, le visage, le cou et les fesses avec de la neige tous les jours depuis leur évasion. Même Yulia.

Mais elles avaient retardé une toilette intégrale jusqu'à ce qu'elles fussent à la cabane, assurées de pouvoir ensuite se réchauffer et de ne pas renfiler des vêtements mouillés et glacés.

Yulia avait espéré se laver à l'eau chaude.

Ses espoirs avaient été déçus.

Tous les jours, ses compagnes se déshabillaient, enfilaient leurs bottes et partaient dehors se frictionner avec de la neige. Elles revenaient en claquant des dents et la peau aussi rouge que la carapace d'un homard ébouillanté. Shaw arborait toujours une mine ravie et se pâmait d'aise en sirotant ensuite une tasse de thé bouillant. Anna était moins démonstrative, elle se frictionnait ensuite comme une damnée et Shaw, sans jamais lui demander son avis, finissait par lui arracher sa serviette des mains pour finir de la sécher. Anna se laissait faire et la remerciait d'un hochement de tête. Leurs cheveux seuls avaient eu droit à une toilette plus élaborée.

Et à de l'eau chaude.

Yulia n'avait pas résisté. Ses deux compagnes s'étaient mutuellement lavé les cheveux. Yulia avait demandé son tour. Anna l'avait regardée. Sans répondre. Pour la bonne raison qu'elle savait que Shaw exprimait ses réserves sans tarder. Shaw avait bougonné.

Et la sentence était tombée :

— Tu as les cheveux trop longs et je ne te lave pas les cheveux si tu ne te laves pas avant.

Yulia avait cherché du soutien auprès d'Anna. Elle ne l'avait pas trouvé.

— C'est un mauvais moment à passer, avait seulement dit la grande femme. Il fait vraiment froid, mais on se réchauffe vite dans la cabane. Pour tes cheveux, Sameen a raison. Ils sont sales et vraiment trop longs.

Yulia avait soupiré. Elle s'était déshabillée, une peu honteusement quand elle avait retiré ses sous-vêtements. Pas parce qu'elle s'était retrouvé nue devant les deux autres femmes, mais parce qu'ils étaient sales, tâchés et qu'ils dégageaient un mélange d'odeurs immondes. Pour le reste, pour les tatouages qu'elle ne leur avait jamais dévoilés, elle avait dépassé depuis bien longtemps sa honte face aux deux femmes. Anna avait sensiblement pâlit, mais elle n'avait pas détourné le regard et elle n'avait rien dit.

Sitôt débarrassée de sa culotte, Yulia avait couru dehors pied-nu, huit ans de douches chaudes lui avaient fait oublier les pis-aller des détenues qui essayaient de se garder propres malgré l'absence de douches.

Yulia avait cru mourir. Shaw l'attendait avec une serviette chaude à son retour. En lui séchant les pieds, elle avait marmonné que c'était bien la peine qu'elle en eût pris soin pendant sept semaines si c'était pour ensuite, aller courir dans la neige pied-nu.

Anna s'était chargé de lui couper les cheveux. Une opération simple qui avait consisté à lui trancher les deux tresses qu'elle portait enroulées autour de la tête.

— C'est moche, avait maugrée Shaw à la vue du résultat.

Anna avait retaillé la masse de cheveux blonds. Ils bouclaient naturellement. Yulia n'avait pas l'air d'être sortie de chez un grand coiffeur quand Anna eut fini, mais elle n'avait pas l'air non plus de s'être elle-même tranché les cheveux avec un poignard. Il y avait une paire de ciseaux dans la cabane et Anna n'était pas une sauvage. Elle avait auparavant raccourci les cheveux de Shaw et évité les échelles et les trous. Elle s'était appliqué et Yulia arborait depuis, avec une coupe courte qui rappelait à Shaw, et Genrika, et Brown.

— Ouais, c'est bien, avait-elle lâché quand Yulia s'était remise debout. Allez, arrive, on va te débarrasser de ta crasse. J'espère que tu n'as pas de poux, je déteste ça.

Yulia avait adoré le shampoing. Du vrai shampoing. Doux et délicieusement odorant. Le massage du cuir chevelu et ce sentiment vivifiant de propreté.

Elle s'était fendue d'une grimace de dégoût en se rhabillant avec ses vêtements sales. Shaw ne l'avait pas manquée.

— Ouais, c'est dégueulasse, mais ça fait quand même du bien d'être propre, non ?

Qu'est-ce que Yulia pouvait répondre ? Rien. Aussi, ne dit-elle rien et calqua, à partir de ce jour, son hygiène corporelle sur celle de ses deux compagnes.

.

 

En plus du bois et de la crasse, Shaw décela une odeur de farine et de sucre.

— Tu as fais des galettes.

Yulia rit comme une gamine. Elle avait dissimulé les galettes sous une poêle.

— Rien ne peut tromper ton nez !

— Je meure de faim, se justifia Shaw.

— Vous avez pris des poissons ? demanda Yulia en tendant l'assiette de galettes aux deux femmes.

— Anna a attrapé...

— Deux perches, la coupa Anna.

— Ouais.

— On mange les deux ou vous voulez en garder une ? demanda Yulia.

Anna et Shaw se consultèrent du regard.

— On prépare les deux.

— Je les cuisine. Vous avez passé la matinée dehors, à moi de travailler.

— Okay, accepta Shaw.

Elle se tourna vers Anna.

— T'as pris les poissons, je te laisse le bas-flanc, je m'installe par terre.

Anna retira son pull, son pantalon, sa chemise, ses chaussettes, se glissa dans son duvet et s'endormit. Shaw fit de même à peu de chose près. Elle avait envie de méditer, mais la sortie avait drainé son énergie.

Elles avaient marché des semaines, elles auraient pu encore marcher des jours, mais s'arrêter avait rompu le fil de leur résistance. Le moindre effort physique leur pesait.

Yulia avait fouillé la cabane de fond en comble depuis cinq jours qu'elles l'habitaient. Elle avait découvert des épices et des aromates enfermées dans des boîtes étanches. Elle n'avait pas cuisiné depuis neuf ans. Sameen lui avait assuré que le temps n'effaçait pas le savoir-faire. C'était le moment de vérifier si elle avait raison. Elle espérait que oui. Elle observa un moment les deux dormeuses. Des larmes piquèrent ses yeux. Anna les avait conduites chez elle. Pas simplement dans une cabane qui lui appartenait. Dans laquelle, Sameen avait vécu. À deux.

.

 

Elle avait trouvé les carnets de Shaw. Ils étaient rangés parmi les livres. Elle avait d'abord ouvert les carnets de dessins. Elle avait cru qu'ils étaient l'œuvre d'Anna et elle s'était émerveillé que tant de talents se cachât dans une seule personne. Et puis, elle avait ouvert le journal d'Anne-Margaret et elle avait su que Shaw était l'auteur des croquis sur les autres carnets. L'écriture ne trompait pas. Petite, régulière, avec des finales de majuscules qui tombaient en dessous des lignes quand elle écrivait en anglais ou en Russe. Arrondie et élégante, quand elle écrivait en arabe. Shaw n'avait pas écrit en arabe, mais Yulia ne connaissait ni l'arabe ni le persan. Elle s'était demandé ce que Shaw avait bien pu écrire dans cette autre langue. Si elle espérait que sa fille pût un jour le lire.

Elle n'avait jamais osé parler de ces carnets à Shaw. Ni à Anna quand elle avait cru qu'elle était l'auteur des premiers. Elle ne savait même pas si Anna les avait lus.

Shaw l'avait vu consulter les carnets de croquis, elle n'avait rien dit. Elle devait se douter que Yulia ouvrirait un jour le journal de bord de sa fille. Elle n'avait formulé aucun interdit et elle ne l'avait pas soustrait à la curiosité de ses deux compagnes.

Yulia avait profité des absences de Shaw et d'Anna pour lire le carnet d'Anne-Margaret. Trois matinées de lecture.

Un récit passionnant. Et curieusement détaché de la réalité.

Le type de texte correspondait à celui d'un journal intime. Il était écrit à la première personne et le récit se déroulait jour après jour. On y retrouvait les dates, des textes de différentes longueurs et un tas d'informations diverses et variées : des recettes de cuisines, le plan de la cabane, des cartes sur lesquelles étaient notés les emplacements des trous de pêche ou des collets, des croquis d'arbres, et d'animaux, des relevés météorologiques, des poèmes, des exposés techniques qui apparentaient parfois le journal à un guide survie. On pouvait aussi y suivre le développement de l'enfant et plein de petits détails sur le quotidien qu'avaient partagé Sameen et sa fille. Mais, malgré toutes ces caractéristiques, Yulia n'eut pas l'impression de lire un véritable journal intime.

C'était trop bien écrit et il ne contenait aucune pensée intime. On trouvait des réflexions sur la beauté d'une aube claire après des jours de mauvais temps, de très beaux passages sur le refuge qu'offrait la cabane isolée dans un milieu hostile, des textes qui célébraient les étoiles — dessins à l'appui — le silence, la douceur d'une enfant, mais rien de réellement spontanée. Sameen avait attendu un enfant ici, elle avait accouchée ici, elle avait vécu encore cinq mois avec sa fille, et ses écrits ne contenaient aucune de ces réflexions sentimentalismes et émerveillées que pouvait éprouver une jeune mère à la naissance de son enfant qu'on jugeait parfois idiotes par la suite si on en avait gardé la trace. C'était comme si Sameen avait écrit ce journal des années après avoir vécu les événements qu'elle relatait. Ou qu'elle eut écrit un récit fictif.

.

Anna, Sameen. Yulia était leur invitée. Leur hôte. Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle était encore capable en cuisine, mais elle ferait de son mieux. Elle mettrait toute son âme et tout son cœur dans la préparation du repas. Anna aimait les pelmenis, il n'y avait malheureusement rien dans les réserves qui eût pu servir de farce. Mais elles avaient rapporté du poisson et il y avait du riz en abondance. De quoi les rassasier et leur faire plaisir. De se faire plaisir.

Dans son duvet, Shaw plissa le nez. Son ventre protesta aussitôt et elle se leva.

— C'est bientôt prêt, lui dit Yulia.

Shaw enfila son pantalon, passa sa chemise sur ses épaules sans la boutonner et s'approcha. Elle souleva le couvercle d'une casserole.

— Ce que tu peux être curieuse ! sourit Yulia.

— Ça sent bon.

— C'est presque cuit.

— Tu as garder les entrailles et les parures ?

— J'ai mis les parures de côtés pour faire une soupe et les entrailles dehors pour vos appâts.

Shaw se pencha sur la poêle dans laquelle Yulia faisait frire le poisson. Elle avait tiré les filets et elle les avait passés dans la farine avant de les jeter dans la poêle.

— Comment as-tu fait pour apporter autant de nourriture ici ? lui demanda Yulia qui s'étonnait chaque jour de la quantité de vivres que recelait la cabane.

— J'avais un traîneau et j'ai fait un aller-retour par mois au début.

— Et après ?

— Je suis repartie une fois avant que la neige ne fonde. Ensuite, j'ai vécu sur mes réserves.

— Avec ta fille ?

Shaw fronça les sourcils, mais répondit :

— J'allaitais, il suffisait que je mange bien pour qu'elle aille bien.

— C'est sûre que c'est plus simple de nourrir une personne que trois.

— Mouais.

Anna s'était réveillée. Elle roula son duvet, s'habilla et vint les rejoindre. Curieuse, elle aussi souleva le couvercle de la casserole. Yulia retira la poêle du feu et passa une cuillère dedans.

— C'est prêt. Anna, tu sers le riz ?

Shaw distribua les assiettes et elles s'assirent par terre sur une natte qu'avait apporté Shaw au retour d'un de ses ravitaillements.

Le riz cuisiné avec des lentilles et des épices. Les filets de perche simplement frits avec du gros sel, du poivre et de la sauge. C'était parfait.

— Che t'avais dit que la cuisine ça ne s'oubliait pas, fit Shaw entre deux bouchées.

— C'est bon ?

— Ouais, super bon.

— Et toi, Anna ? Tu aimes ?

— Oui.

— Je ne regrette pas de m'être gelée pendant trois heures, affirma Shaw.

— Trois heures pour rien en plus, remarqua narquoisement Yulia. Je te rappelle que c'est Anna qui a pris les deux perches.

— J'aurais plus de chance la prochaine fois.

Anna lui demanda ce qu'elle avait pêché durant son séjour. La conversation s'orienta sur les espèces qu'on trouvait dans la Tasseïeva, puis sur la pollution dont souffrait les rivières de la région. Shaw demanda ensuite à Yulia ce qu'elle cuisinait comme poisson à Moscou, et elles parlèrent recettes de cuisine. Elles mangèrent en dessert les galettes qu'Anna et Shaw n'avaient pas goûtées avant de dormir. Yulia avait posé une bouilloire sur le poêle au début du repas. Elle remplit la théière d'eau chaude et les servit toutes les trois.

— Sameen, demanda doucement Anna. Meg, c'est ta fille ?

— Ouais.

— Les animaux en bois, c'était pour elle ?

— Ouais.

— Elle avait qu'elle âge quand tu es venue t'installer ici ?

Yulia connaissait la réponse, mais elle se garda bien de répondre à la place de Shaw.

— Elle est née ici.

Anna resta un moment sans voix. Shaw avait répondu sans affectation comme si cette information coulait de source

— Tu as accouché ici ?

— Ouais.

— Seule ?

— Non, je n'ai pas poussé jusque-là. J'avais pris contact avec une sage-femme avant.

— Tu as fait venir une sage femme ici ? s'ébaudit Anna.

Shaw se fendit d'un sourire en coin.

— Ouais, j'ai eu du mal à en trouver une, mais j'en ai trouvé une.

— Tu me donneras son adresse.

— Pourquoi ? Tu prévois de tomber enceinte et d'accoucher ici, toi-aussi ?

— Euh, ben non.

— Alors quoi ?

— Alors, si elle a accepté de venir ici... C'était quand ?

— En avril.

— Oui, donc, si elle a accepté de venir par temps de neige, ici, et que tu l'as choisie parce que tu savais que tu pouvais lui faire confiance, j'aimerais bien savoir qui elle est.

— Elle est à la retraite, elle travaillait en Sibérie orientale et elle intervenait auprès les tribus nomades.

— Iekaterina Lvovna, souffla Anna.

— Tu la connais ?

— J'en ai entendu parler, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était rentrée. Comment l'as-tu trouvée ?

— J'ai une formation d'agent spécial, lui rappela Shaw.

— Mmm. Alors, tu as accouché ici ?

— Ouais.

— En avril ?

— Ouais, le 19, si tu veux tout savoir.

Les yeux d'Anna brillèrent soudain. De joie, mais aussi d'un autre sentiment que Shaw n'identifia pas tout de suite.

— Tu as honoré cet endroit, Sameen, déclara solennellement Anna.

Le silence qui accueillit cette déclaration incita Anna à poursuivre :

— C'est mon père qui m'a légué cet endroit comme son père le lui avait légué avant. Quand il m'a donné les clefs, il m'a demandé de l'imprégner de mon âme, de moi-même. Mon grand-père avait combattu les Allemands pendant la guerre, mais il a été accusé de collaboration et il a été déporté en Sibérie . C'est lui qui a construit la cabane. Il était prisonnier en Russie, mais ici, il était là où il voulait. Il était libre. Mon père et mon oncle y ont été heureux. Enfin, je crois. C'est plus qu'une cabane dans les bois, du moins pour notre famille. Tu y es venu chercher ce que, avant toi, nous sommes venus y chercher. Je ne sais pas si tu as trouvé ce dont tu avais besoin, mais tu l'as habitée. Vraiment habitée... Ce n'est pas très clair, mais...

— C'est clair, la coupa Shaw.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent. Intensément.

Yulia se sentit un instant de trop entre ces deux femmes. Elles se connaissaient, elles étaient amies, elles partageaient des expériences une complicité que...

Le regard d'Anna avait glissé sur Yulia. Il s'attarda sur son cou, sur son front. Sur les tatouages infamants.

— Tu as survécu avec nous, Yulka. Tu as porté autant de peines que Sameen et moi. On ne cuisine pas comme tu l'as fait si on n'a pas un cœur.

Yulia baissa la tête.

— Tu es la bienvenue ici. Tu l'as toujours été, ajouta Anna.

Yulia releva la tête. Les yeux brillants de larmes. Shaw s'empara de la théière et les resservit. Elle leva son verre.

— C'est pourri avec du thé, mais je ne bois pas, Anna non plus, et toute façon, il n'y pas de vodka. Mais on s'en fout. Je lève mon verre à toi, Anna. À la plus formidable traceuse que je n'ai jamais rencontrée.

Elle avala son verre. Fronça les sourcils. Anna et Yulia s'empressèrent de l'imiter. Elle les resservit.

— À toi, Yulia. Parce que, merde ! jura-t-elle. Tu es ici avec nous. Et que ça... C'est un putain d'exploit.

Anna approuva. Elles vidèrent une nouvelle fois leurs verres. Cette fois-ci, Anna fit le service.

— À toi, Sameen, dit-elle sans plus de précision.

— À vous deux, ajouta Yulia avant qu'elles bussent leur thé.

— On trinque, exigea Shaw.

Elles tapèrent leurs verres l'un contre l'autre. Le thé gicla sur leurs mains. La cabane s'emplit de rires. Yulia évoqua alors la nuit où le ciel était si beau, cette nuit où pour la première fois depuis neuf ans ses yeux s'était ré-ouvert à la beauté. Elle arbora une mine si extatique que Shaw leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant. Yulia la reprit en déclarant qu'une femme qui savait aussi bien dessiner qu'elle, ne pouvait pas être insensible à la beauté qui l'entourait de toute part. Shaw grommela qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi. Yulia se leva et rapporta les carnets de Shaw. Elle en ouvrit un et le tendit à Anna. La grande Russe n'avait jamais eu la curiosité de regarder ce que contenaient les carnets noirs qui se trouvaient rangés avec des livres. Elle contempla le premier dessin. Une fleur de crocus. Shaw avait inscrit le mot en anglais, en russe et en latin, elle y avait rajouté la date à laquelle elle avait réalisé son dessin et des annotations concernant la plante : sa taille, sa date de floraison, sa toxicité.

— C'est très beau, murmura Anna.

Shaw souffla. Anna tourna les pages. Remarqua qu'il manquait le nom russe d'une plante. Elle plissa les yeux.

— черни́ка, prononça-t-elle.

— Quoi ?

— Ça, dit Anna en lui montrant la page.

— Je ne connais pas tout, parfois même en anglais ou en latin, je ne savais pas. J'ai regardé dans tes bouquins, mais je n'ai pas tout retrouvé.

— On peux t'aider si tu veux.

— Ouais.

Shaw se leva pour chercher un stylo et revint s'asseoir à côté d'Anna. Elles butèrent sur une fleur. Anna ne se souvenait plus du nom. A leur grand étonnement, ce fut Yulia qui leur donna la réponse.

— J'ai fréquenté le Jardin pharmaceutique et le Jardin botanique de Moscou pendant des années, je ne suis pas une spécialiste, mais à force, j'ai appris à reconnaître certaines plantes, leur expliqua-t-elle.

Elle se penchèrent à trois sur le carnet. L'après-midi fila entre rire, et anecdotes liées aux plantes ou aux animaux qu'avait dessiné Shaw. Elles se levaient tour à tour pour recharger le poêle ou servir du thé. La nuit tomba. Anna referma le carnet qu'elle tenait et le rangea à sa place :

— Tu vas les emporter ?

— Non. J'emporterai juste celui de Meg. Les autres ont leur place ici.

— Mais si tu n'étais pas revenue ?

— Tu me l'aurais rendu un jour ou l'autre.

— Oui. À toi ou ta fille.

— Mmm, approuva Shaw. Dis, Anna, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

— Je vais partir contacter Anton. J'attends juste de...

Anna prit un air coupable. Shaw attendait la suite.

— D'être en forme, continua Anna. Je voulais être en forme avant de repartir.

— Tu vas partir seule ?

— Oui. C'est plus sûr. Personne ne s'étonnera au village de me voir sortir de la forêt.

— Mouais, vaut mieux que tu sois en forme alors.

— Mmm. Je partirai dans deux ou trois jours si le temps ne tourne pas à la neige.

— Tu as tout prévu pour l'extraction ?

— Plus ou moins.

Shaw ne fut pas dupe. Anna avait certainement tout prévu.

 

* * *

 

La foule clama, des rires fusèrent. Elle riait en battant des mains comme une enfant. Un spectacle ridicule. Sans même une mise à mort. Un simple jeu auquel s'adonnaient des apprentis toreros. Les bêtes étaient belles. Jolies plutôt que belles. Des taurillons, il y avait même eu des vachettes. Des bovins. Au moins, le public ne s'émouvait-il pas du sang versé. Le spectacle était familial. Artémisia le harcelait depuis des semaines de venir avec elle assister à une course à laquelle elle avait été invitée. Une course qui avait été programmée en dehors de la saison habituelle. Un événement exceptionnel commandité par une entreprise privée.

— On ne peut pas vivre en Espagne et ignorer les courses de taureaux. Séville possède les plus belles arènes d'Espagne, sinon du monde. Je les ai visitées, mais l'endroit était vide et froid.

— Les corridas sont cruelles et sans intérêt.

— Je ne veux pas te convier à une corrida, mon chéri, mais à une course. La première partie présente des jeux et la seconde, si elle s'apparente plus à une véritable corrida, ne comporte pas de mise à mort.

— Donc, ce n'est pas une corrida.

— Chéri, protesta Artémisia. J'y vais aussi pour mon travail. L'arène de Séville est réputée pour son ambiance. Je veux m'imprégner du caractère de la ville, de ses habitants et des couleurs du lieu.

Il avait cédé pour lui faire plaisir. Il le regrettait : le spectacle était navrant. Il devait cependant reconnaître que sa femme ne lui avait pas menti en lui vantant la beauté du lieu et l'ambiance particulière qui y régnait. L'enceinte extérieure resplendissante de blancheur, les portes qui arboraient des battants couleur cinabre et des encadrement orange vif, tout comme les oculi et poutres de soutien des toitures, l'entrée et ses colonnes néo-classiques, la galerie circulaire voûtée qui menait aux gradins et il devait bien l'avouer, l'arène, quand il l'avait découverte, l'avaient impressionné. Sa femme s'en était rengorgé :

— Je t'avais dit que c'était magnifique.

Magnifique ? Il n'aurait peut-être pas été jusque-là, mais l'endroit ne pouvait laisser indifférent. Douze mille cinq cent spectateurs pouvaient s'installer en plein air ou sous les arcades. Sa femme lui avait expliqué le système de tarification selon que les places bénéficiaient ou non d'une ombre bienvenue quand le soleil brillait et que les températures montaient à plus de trente degrés Celsius. L'artiste qu'elle était s'ébaudissait du contraste qu'offrait le sable doré de la piste centrale avec les barrières de protection cinabre. Un contraste qui se répétait dans la décoration de l'arcade circulaire.

— Et regarde la Giralda comme c'est beau !

Le clocher de la cathédrale s'élançait au loin vers le ciel.

La foule occupait la quasi-totalité des places. L'événement était couru. Il l'avait écouté d'une oreille distraite quand sa femme lui avait expliqué pour qui et en quel honneur on ouvrait les arènes avant l'heure. Avant fin mars. L'argent ne s'attachait à aucune tradition, à aucune morale. Qui en possédait pouvait tout se permettre. Ou presque.

La plaza de Séville était un petit bijou de l'architecture espagnole. Qu'il eût dû découvrir plus tôt. Pas aujourd'hui. Il jugeait le spectacle infantile et la foule, gesticulante et bruyante. Vulgaire. Il s'étonnait parfois que sa femme si sensible se complût dans des plaisirs ou dans des lieux si triviaux.

Son téléphone vibra comme une libération. Elle l'entendit :

— Oh, non ! Tu ne vas répondre ? gémit-elle d'une voix désolée

Il grimaça et s'excusa poliment en tirant son téléphone de sa poche. Il consulta son message. Son cœur s'accéléra. Voilà qui devenait excitant, bien plus que de regarder des hommes en collant courir devant des vaches.

— Je dois partir.

— Chéri !

— C'est très important. On se retrouve à la maison.

— Comme tu veux, soupira sa femme

Elle leva la tête. Un peu plus, elle aurait tendu les lèvres. Il se pencha et lui posa un baiser pressé sur les lèvres. Mal lui en prit. Elle le retint par la nuque. Il s'appliqua. Lui arracha un gémissement sous l'œil égrillard d'une de leur voisine qui devait approcher soixante-dix ans.

— Ah, los enamorados !

Fabrizio Aldovino rougit. Sa femme lui dédia une moue d'excuse, que son air mutin et ravie démentait. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

— À tout à l'heure.

Un immense cri parcourut l'assemblée. Un coureur venait d'effectuer une cabriole par-dessus un taurillon. Sa femme retourna son attention sur le spectacle. Il en profita pour s'éclipser.

.

 

Fébrile, il se connecta au réseau.

Elle était là.

Ou, il était là.

Sa ou son disciple ?

Il se mit à pianoter rapidement. Il allait l'attaquer. La réponse lui donnerait l'information qu'il cherchait.

.

 

Root fronça les sourcils.

— Aty, c'est toi qui...

— Un intrus vient de pénétrer le réseau, Root.

— Oui, je vois.

— Je ne peux pas t'aider.

— Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouillerai... Houa, il est doué, s'enflamma Root.

Elle se cala plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

— C'est lui, murmura-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

— Lui ?

— Le programmateur. Celui qui t'a piégée en Russie. Et maintenant j'en suis sûre, celui qui a créé toutes les IA que tu m'as envoyée détruire.

— Root, les probabilités pour que ce soient la même personne qui ait crée tous ses programmes ne s'élèvent qu'à 11, 96 %.

— C'est lui marmonna Root. Il essaie de me bloquer... Il rêve, fit-elle vindicative. Je vais trouver son emplacement et planter tout son matériel.

.

 

Elle.

Samantha Groves en personne.

Brillante et tellement arrogante. Espérait-elle vraiment le localiser ? Il garda un œil sur son ordinateur et ouvrit une fenêtre sur un autre.

Les réseaux de surveillance ?

Bloqués.

L'accès aux webcams ?

Bloqué.

La connexion au centre de sécurité de l'entreprise ?

Coupée.

Il repassa sur le premier ordinateur, para une attaque et contre-attaqua. Il devait se garder d'elle et la garder occupée. S'il ne pouvait la détruire virtuellement, il pouvait très bien la détruire physiquement. Il avait préparé de faux profils. Sur certains, Samantha Groves apparaissait comme une dangereuse terroriste tendance suprématiste blanche, sur d'autres, comme une femme d'affaire trempée jusqu'au cou dans des affaires de corruption, d'autres encore la présentait à la tête d'un fond d'investissement financé par l'argent de la drogue. Il lui avait construit un passé de criminelle, de tueuse à gages, de terroriste salafiste, de traître, d'agent-double. Elle était tantôt, Américaine, Russe, Libanaise, Colombienne, Vénézuélienne, Afrikaner, Tunisienne, Ukrainienne, Française, Irlandaise.

Qu'est-ce qui interpellerait le mieux les autorités thaïlandaises ? Terroriste ou baronne de la drogue ?

Terroriste.

Agrémentée de propos insultants envers le roi, la reine consort, Bouddha, la couronne, et l'ancien souverain décédé. Il ajouta des indices qui la désignait comme l'auteur du meurtre d'un officier dans la province de Yala.

Il chargea le dossier et l'envoya à travers tout le territoire thaïlandais et, pour être sûr que La Machine ne gâchât pas tout, des imprimantes se mirent en route dans tous les postes de police du pays et crachèrent les pages du dossier complet de Fatima Mohamad Belbaraka.

Mais rien n'était encore gagné. Elle bénéficiait de l'aide de La Machine. S'il voulait que la police eût une chance de mettre la main dessus, il devait l'occuper. La provoquer.

.

 

Athéna intercepta trop tard le dossier. Une minuscule faille, une simple porte dérobée et le dossier avait été consulté par des dizaines de policiers et de soldats à travers le pays. Elle pouvait retarder l'opération, mais pas indéfiniment.

— Root, des unités des forces spéciales sont en route.

— Pour quoi faire ? répondit la jeune femme distraitement.

— Pour t'éliminer.

— Mmm. C'est lui ?

— Oui.

— Je n'ai pas fini.

— Tu n'as pas le temps.

— Mmm.

— Root, tu n'as pas le temps.

— D'accord, je m'occuperai de lui plus tard, mais je dois quand même finir de détruire le programme de l'IA, sinon, je serais venue pour rien.

— Root...

— Je suis sûre que nous avons le temps.

Athéna lança des simulations.

— Le pourcentage est trop bas.

— En dessous de un pour-cent ?

— Non.

— Alors, c'est bon.

Voilà ce que détestait Athéna depuis que Shaw était partie. Auparavant, Root se montrait parfois imprudente, mais elle ne prenait en compte ses conseils et elle ne discutait jamais ses ordres. L'entrée de Shaw dans sa vie avait parfois crée des frictions. En de rares occasions. Qu'Athéna eût dû prendre en compte. Root se pliait en général à ses demandes. En général. Mais depuis le départ de Shaw, elle n'en faisait parfois qu'à sa tête. Particulièrement, si sa vie se trouvait en danger. En dernier recours, Athéna gardait un levier pour la ramener à la raison, mais elle évitait d'y avait recours.

Elle reconnaissait aussi que Root, si elle ne se sous-estimait jamais, ne se sur-estimait non plus jamais. Elle calculait au plus juste, empiriquement, mais elle s'en était toujours sortie. Si Athéna lui disait qu'elle avait quatre-vingt pour cent de probabilité d'échouer, Root, si elle était décidée à agir, rétorquait qu'elle avait donc, vingt pour-cent de probabilités de réussir. Discuter ne servait donc, plus à rien.

L'IA concentra toutes ses ressources pour ralentir l'arrivée des unités anti-terroristes sur les lieux et déroula des simulations d'extraction viables.

— Espèce de salaud, murmura Root entre ses dents.

Changer de protocole. Emprunter un autre chemin.

Détruire les IA n'avait jamais été facile, mais se retrouver en plus confrontée à un ennemi rendait la tâche bien plus ardue.

Un leurre lui donnerait une meilleure marge de manœuvre.

Elle tapa des lignes de code et lança un nouveau programme.

— Amuse-toi avec ça.

.

 

Chasombat Ratanavadi se réveilla en hurlant de terreur. Sa femme l'imita aussitôt. La lumière s'alluma. L'homme balbutia des prières, les mains en l'air. Sa femme, les yeux écarquillées de peur, serrait à s'en briser les doigts le drap de son lit. Un homme en treillis, casqué, cagoulé, pistolet mitrailleur sur le ventre, se tenait debout au pied de leur lit.

— Chasombat Ratanavadi ? demanda le soldat.

— Oui, répondit l'homme couché d'une voix tremblante.

— Venez avec nous, le siège de votre entreprise a été investi par une terroriste, notre commandant veut vous voir.

— Mon entreprise ?

— Allez, sortez de votre lit.

L'homme en treillis lui jeta des vêtements dans les mains.

— Il y a quoi dans votre entreprise ?

— Je ne sais pas, rien de spécial, balbutia l'homme d'affaire.

— Qu'est-ce que ferait une terroriste chez vous s'il n'y avait rien de spécial à y voler.

Chasombat Ratanavadi réfléchit tout en s'habillant. À son entreprise, à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Un membre des forces spéciales. Il jeta un œil sur les insignes qu'arborait le soldat et il reconnut l'écusson de la Naresuan 261. Une unité spécialisée dans les opérations de contre-terrorisme. C'était grave. Vite vite. Que lui dire, que lui apprendre ? Pourquoi lui ?

— Nous mettons au point différents logiciels de sécurité, de gestion, dit-il. Je ne vois pas trop ce que...

Il s'arrêta soudain de parler. Le projet de Karmasuta. Po ne semblait pas enthousiaste, mais San disait que s'ils arrivaient à le développer, ils révolutionnerait le domaine du renseignement et de la surveillance. Il avait si bien vendu le projet que Chasombat Ratanavadi leur avait accordé des crédits presque illimités. Le soldat perçut son changement d'expression.

— Une idée ?

— Peut-être, répondit l'homme d'affaire. Certains de mes ingénieurs développent un projet de logiciel de surveillance autonome. Pas vraiment révolutionnaire, mais qu'ils m'ont assuré être bien meilleurs que les projets que nous avons mis sur le marché jusqu'à présent.

Trois autres soldats attendaient dans le salon. Ils escortèrent Chasombat Ratanavadi jusqu'à un SUV. Le chauffeur brancha sa sirène et le chef d'entreprise crut sa dernière heures arrivée. Les hommes le conduisirent ensuite dans un camion.

— Chasombat Ratanavadi, commandant.

— Votre système de sécurité à laisser une terroriste rentrer dans vos locaux et refuse maintenant de nous donner le moindre accès à l'immeuble, annonça le commandant sans saluer l'homme d'affaire. Et on ne possède aucun plan du bâtiment.

— Ah, euh...

— Dessinez-nous un plan.

— Ah, euh.

— Vite.

— Bien.

— Vous avez les codes d'accès ?

— Bien sûr.

— Donnez-les-moi.

Chasombat Ratanavadi les dicta à l'officier. Celui-ci les transmit immédiatement à une petite équipe d'intervention.

.

 

Le sous-officier tapa le code. La porte s'ouvrit. Il s'avança dans le sas. Les deux hommes en couverture suivirent. Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux. Le sous-officier tapa le code de la seconde porte. Le mots « Error » s'afficha à la place des chiffres.

— Sombat au QG, la deuxième porte ne s'ouvre pas.

Un juron. Une voix derrière qui dictait des chiffres. Le commandant redonna le code.

— J'ai tapé celui-ci. J'ai un message d'erreur.

— Tant pis. L'immeuble à été passé au crible, il n'y a pas de pièce sécurisée au rez-de-chaussée, et il n'y a personne. Une seule présence a été détectée et elle se trouve au quatrième étage. On fera sauter la porte. Revenez.

Le sous-officier se retourna vers ses camarades.

— On rentre.

Les trois hommes firent un pas. Attendirent l'ouverture de la porte qu'ils avaient franchie. En vain.

— Je vais retaper le code pour sortir.

En vain.

— Merde. Commandant, appela-t-il. On est bloqué.

— Débrouillez-vous.

— Okay on fait sauter la porte intérieure.

L'un des hommes leva la tête.

— Sergent !

En quelques secondes, le sas se remplit de fumée. Les trois hommes aveugles et asphyxiés tirent leurs armes et firent feux sur les portes. Un carnage. Des cris. Les vitres, à l'épreuve des balles, qui résistent et renvoient les tirs.

Des soldats accourent. Trop tard. Inutiles.

Bilan ?

Blessures aux membres inférieurs et supérieurs. Une artère fémorale endommagée. Pronostique vitale engagé si le blessé n'est pas immédiatement pris en charge.

La porte extérieure s'ouvrit soudain.

— Évacuez-les !

Les trois hommes sont tirés hors du sas, soulevés de terre.

La porte se referma. Doucement.

Du sang étalé sur les vitres. Des traces de fumée. Le silence.

— Vous avez piégé votre bâtiment ? fulmina le commandant en se retournant vers Chasombat Ratanavad

— Non, se récria celui-ci. C'est... c'est le système incendie. Je... c'est bizarre.

— M'est d'avis que notre terroriste possède quelques talents cachés en informatique, grommela l'officier.

.

 

Distraction réussie. Gain de temps conséquent. Renforcement du dispositif important. Détermination des soldats à la hausse.

— Root...

— Je me dépêche, je me dépêche.

— Une unité spéciale se prépare l'assaut, Root.

— Laquelle ?

— C'est vraiment important ?

— Simple curiosité.

— La Naruesan 261.

— Rien que ça ?

— Tu es convaincue de terrorisme, du meurtre d'un officier dans la province de Yala le mois dernier et de lèse-majesté.

— Samaritain ?

— Non.

— Lui ?

— Oui.

— Tu n'as pas pu l'arrêter ?

— Il est passé par des réseaux que détient Samaritain et l'attaque est trop massive et trop dispersée.

— Mmm, il est malin.

— Extrêmement.

— Et coriace... Il essaie de me bloquer, mais je l'aurai. Je suis plus rapide.

Athéna regrettait de ne pouvoir suivre leur affrontement. Elle ne savait jamais comment Root s'y prenait pour détruire les IA qui lui avaient échappé. Et Root, prise dans le feu de l'action, ne se souvenait pas toujours des lignes de codes qu'elle avait tapées, des protocoles qu'elle avait contournés, des pare-feux qu'elle désactivés. Elle travaillait toujours très vite et sous pression. Et, à peine sa mission réussie, elle avait dû échapper à divers groupes armés. Policiers, militaires, mercenaires, malfrats et tueurs en tout genre. Root après la destruction d'une IA n'avait quitté les lieux sans être inquiétée qu'à Istanbul. C'était l'unique fois où Athéna avait pu obtenir des information sur sa manière d'opérer. Les autres fois, le danger, l'adrénaline et l'appel à toutes ses facultés de survie avaient effacé une bonne partie de sa mémoire.

Root appuya d'un doigt vengeur et insolent sur la touche « Enter ». Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise.

— Je suis la meilleure.

— Et j'aimerais bien que tu le restes.

— J'adore ton humour, mon cœur.

— Ce n'est pas de l'humour, Root.

— J'aime quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi, alors.

— Je m'inquiète toujours pour toi, d'autant plus si une unité des forces spéciales t'a choisie pour cible.

— J'ai détruit le programme. Introduit dans leur réseau, un virus qui se téléchargera automatiquement à tout équipement qui s'y connectera. Et j'ai piégé l'immeuble en arrivant.

— J'ai accès à tout le bâtiment.

— Je pensais sortir tranquillement comme je suis venue, mais il me semble que ce ne soit pas possible. Les toits doivent être couverts par des tireurs d'élites et les sous-sols sous surveillance. Tu as une idée pour me sortir de là ?

— Les options sont limitées.

— Tant qu'elles existent, répliqua nonchalamment Root.

— Tu es grande, Root.

— Mmm, tu aurais préféré faire appel à Sameen pour remplir cette mission ?

— Sameen a beau posséder de nombreux talents, elle n'aurait pas pu te remplacer pour cette mission.

— Et mon problème de taille ?

— Il faudra faire avec... Root, tu n'as pas fini ?

La jeune femme s'était remise à coder.

— Un petit clin d'œil à notre informaticien.

Elle tapa une ligne, appuya sur « Enter », tandis qu'un grand sourire satisfait lui mangeait le visage. Elle redevint aussitôt sérieuse. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de mourir cette nuit, même sur un coup d'éclat :

— Je suis tout ouïe, mon cœur.

Athéna lui exposa son plan d'extraction.

 

* * *

 

Fabrizio Aldovino fixait bêtement son écran d'ordinateur. Son IA était morte.

Une ligne de code apparut soudain. Clignota. Tentatrice. Attendant son bon vouloir. Il l'accepta. Le dessin apparut. Sa signature. Elle se raillait de lui. Elle en avait encore changé. Plus arrogante qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Sa racine carré du marteau avait été remplacée par un simple nombre. Sameen Shaw n'apparaissait plus. Il ne restait que Samantha Groves.

Root.

√2.

Son estomac se contracta. Ses lèvres s'avancèrent en cul de poule.

Son outrecuidance insolente. Son orgueil démesuré.

Son petit portable Lenovo grésilla à côté de lui. Il souleva le capot. La voix grave s'éleva aussitôt :

— Un soucis Monsieur Aldovino?

— Je l'avais coincée.

— Mais elle vous a échappé.

— Elle est bloquée dans un bâtiment cerné par les forces spéciales.

— La Machine veille sur elle.

— Elle devra faire bien des miracles pour la sauver cette fois-ci.

— Vous êtes en colère ?

— Non.

Samaritain ricana. C'était sinistre.

— Elle vous a surpassé, Monsieur Aldovino. Qu'elle meure ou qu'elle ne meure pas ne changera pas le fait qu'elle s'est montrée meilleure que vous.

— Elle n'est pas meilleure.

— Mais malgré vos efforts, elle a détruit votre IA.

Aldovino ne répondit pas.

— Il nous reste Montréal. À moins que vous n'ayez déjà crée une IA.

— …

— Elle viendra à Montréal, assura Samaritain. Les probabilités pour qu'elle laisse à la responsabilité de son disciple la destruction d'une IA s'élèvent à 17, 60 %. Une probabilité élevée dut à la présence de son disciple sur place.

— Vous croyez toujours que cette adolescente est le disciple de Samantha Groves ?

— Rien n'est venu prouver le contraire. D'ailleurs, c'est un heureux hasard que vous ayez lancé votre IA à Montréal. Peut-être pourrions nous faire d'une pierre deux coups.

— …

— Arrêter le maître et le disciple.

— Samantha Groves n'est pas encore à Montréal.

— Les agents de la sûreté du Québec veillent toujours sur Juliette Pomerleau.

— Vous leur avez transmis le dossier de Samantha Groves ?

— Non. Ce ne sont que des subalternes. Des agents de petites importances.

— Ils possèdent au moins une photo d'elle ?

— Oui, monsieur Greer s'est chargé de leur faire parvenir une photo.

— Et qui est-elle censé être ? Une délinquante ? Une voleuse ?

— Une dangereuse pirate informatique. Ce qu'elle est en réalité.

— Et son lien avec Juliette Pomerleau ?

— Les pirates s'inquiètent peu de l'âge de leurs amis. Si les agents l'identifie, il préviendront leur contact et Monsieur Greer enverra une équipe.

— Mmm.

— Le scénario vous déplaît ?

— Non, il est parfait.

— Soyons patient. Si Samantha Groves meurt en Thaïlande, La Machine se tournera vers Juliette Pomerleau. Elle est jeune et encore peu expérimentée. Nous la tuerons et La Machine se retrouvera seule. Du moins, assez longtemps pour que nous profitions de son isolement. Si elle ne meurt pas, elle viendra à Montréal et elle ne manquera pas de rencontrer son disciple. Nous les éliminerons à ce moment-là. Juliette Pomerleau est vulnérable, nous atteindrons Samantha Groves grâce à elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous aurez ensuite tout le temps de développer votre programme et de donner naissance à autant de nouvelles IA que vous le désirez. N'est-ce pas le but que nous recherchons tous les deux ?

— Si.

— Ne prenez donc pas ombrage de votre déconvenue d'aujourd'hui. Les jours de Samantha Groves sont comptés.

— Mmm.

— En douteriez-vous ?

— Non.

— Je vous souhaite une bonne... soirée ?

— Si vous voulez, biaisa Aldovino.

Samaritain ricana et le logo rouge et blanc s'effaça.

Quelle machine suffisante, elle-aussi, pensa aigrement Aldovino. Suffisante et stupide. Il n'avait rien d'étonnant à ce que La Machine, une fois autonome, eût repris la main. Elle ne régnait pas totalement, mais elle surpassait Samaritain.

Et cette ridicule certitude qu'avait Samaritain d'avoir trouvé le disciple de Samantha Groves. Aldovino ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que cette adolescente sans esprit pût être le disciple de Samantha Groves. S'il lui avait parlé de Claire Mahoney au moins. Elle, était brillante. Terriblement brillante. Heureusement, elle était aussi terriblement naïve. Il ne l'avait pas sauvée parce qu'elle ressemblait bien trop à Samantha Groves et qu'il avait escompté que sa naïveté la conduisît dans la mauvaise direction puisqu'elle avait refusé son aide. Samaritain l'avait voulue comme agent, mais il se débarrassait très vite des agents un peu trop intelligents, un peu trop idéalistes ou un peu trop sensibles. Claire Mahoney avait le profil d'une fanatique, mais pas d'une psychopathe. Tôt ou tard, elle aurait découvert que Samaritain ne répondait pas à ses standards moraux. Samaritain s'en serait aperçu. Et il l'aurait éliminée.

Morte ou vivante — les probabilités penchait pour morte — Claire Mahoney possédait des capacités intellectuelles que n'atteindrait jamais Juliette Pomerleau.

Que savait-il sur la jeune québécoise ?

Que le disciple de Samantha Groves s'était connecté dans sa chambre. Par deux fois. Via un téléphone et un ordinateur. Le téléphone n'avait pas été identifié. L'ordinateur appartenait à Juliette Pomerleau. Un ordinateur qui n'existait plus. Il avait vérifié. Elle utilisait à présent un nouvel ordinateur. Protégé. Très bien protégé. Tout indiquait que la jeune fille était le disciple. Sauf si une autre personne avait utilisé un autre téléphone que le sien dans sa chambre, puis, parce qu'il avait été pris par le temps, s'était servi de l'ordinateur de Juliette Pomerleau. Et que cette personne avait ensuite détruit le téléphone et l'ordinateur et qu'elle les avait remplacés.

Un scénario très plausible.

 

* * *

 

— J'ai apprécié votre intervention. Psychologiquement, elle était parfaite.

— Je voulais être sûr qu'il parte.

— Pourquoi ? Si Juliette Pomerleau n'est effectivement pas le disciple, les agents de la sûreté identifieront celui que nous cherchons.

— Ils l'auraient déjà trouvé.

— Juliette Pomerleau est une fausse piste ? s'étonna Greer.

— Non.

— La Machine la protège ?

— Oui.

— Vous n'avez pas de photos ?

— Si.

— Pourquoi ne pas me les avoir montrées ?

— Il n'y avait pas de raisons à ce que vous les montre.

— Vous connaissez l'identité du disciple ?

— C'est probable.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Notre allié se montre un peu trop confiant. Un peu trop indépendant.

— Vous voulez l'impliquer ?

— Je veux le contrôler. Je ne sais pas où il réside et je n'ai pas moyen de pression sur lui. Une situation qui va très vite évoluer.

— Vous êtes passé maître dans l'art de manipulation, mon cher Samaritain.

Samaritain ne le remercia pas. Il ne manipulait pas, il calculait.

Il mentait aussi.

Parfois.

Il ne savait pas qui était le disciple. Sur les photos que lui avaient fait parvenir les agents de la sûreté, trois personnes avaient attiré son attention. Trois adultes.

Maria Alvarez, Élisa Foley et Khatareh Deghati.

Les autres visiteurs étaient des familiers de la famille Pomerleau. Des amis des parents ou des enfants. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait éveillé son intérêt, sinon une jeune fille. Une amie de Juliette Pomerleau. Souvent accompagnée par l'une ou l'autre des trois femmes qu'il connaissait. Il avait établi un profil de la jeune fille. Une Américaine née de père inconnu, la fille d'un médecin résident à Chicago. Un ancien médecin militaire. Absent. La jeune fille suivait une scolarité par correspondance. Une scolarité médiocre. Elle pratiquait le hockey sur glace et jouait dans la même équipe que Juliette Pomerleau.

Une banale adolescente.

Sauf qu'elle fréquentait Khatareh Deghati, la mère de Sameen Shaw. Sauf qu'elle fréquentait, aussi, Maria Alvarez et Élisa Foley.

La présence des trois femmes au même endroit.

Khatareh Deghati enseignait à l'université Concordia, elle possédait sa propre voiture. Maria Alvarez et Élisa Foley utilisaient le même véhicule. Elles vivaient donc ensemble. Il avait consulté le dossier d'Élisa Foley.

Sa mission au Niger avait été un succès et l'USMC attendait son retour et la validation d'un stage d'officier pour la nommer au grade de capitaine. En attendant, elle s'était vue gratifiée d'une permission de trois semaines. Permission annulée cinq jours plus tard. L'officier avait été mise à disposition du Pentagone. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre information.

Les probabilités pour que la Machine fût responsable de cette absence d'informations et de la réassignation de l'officier s'élevaient à 78,43 %.

Il avait lancé des recherches biométriques sur la jeune fille. Les données récoltées confirmaient que Jen Edwards étaient bien Jennifer Edwards et qu'elle était bien la fille naturelle de Sam Edwards.

Mensonge ou vérité ?

Calculs.

Résultats : 50% de probabilités pour que Jen Edwards n'eût pas d'existence propre.

Et si Jennifer Edwards n'existait pas ?

Calculs.

Résultats : 94,57 % pour que Genrika Zhirova se dissimula sous l'identité de Jennifer Edwards.

50 %.

Un résultat qui ne voulait rien dire. Les données n'étaient pas assez nombreuses.

Recompilations des données.

Khatareh Deghati était la mère de Sameen Shaw.

Maria Alvarez aimait Sameen Shaw. Elle avait été sauvé par Samantha Groves et Sameen Shaw, et elle s'était alliée aux deux femmes.

Élisa Brown avait été un sujet d'étude. Elle s'était elle aussi alliée à La Machine. Elle était liée à Maria Alvarez. Avec 78,06 % de probabilités que les deux femmes eussent été amantes à un moment ou à un autre.

Samantha Groves se trouvait en Thaïlande. Un fait difficilement acceptable parce qu'il ne disposait d'aucune donnée qui pût l'étayer et qu'il devait cette information invérifiable, mais certaine, à l'ingénieur.

Sameen Shaw se trouvait quant à elle en Sibérie. Dans son cas, il surveillait les données se rapportant à Anna Borissnova Zverev. Tant que la Russe ne serait pas réapparue, les pourcentages de probabilité pour que Sameen Shaw rejoignît l'Amérique du Nord ou retrouvât Samantha Groves ne dépassaient pas 10 .

Données prises en compte.

Nouveau calcul.

Résultat : 66, 31 % de probabilités pour que Jen Edwards fût Genrika Zhirova.

Greer aurait pu lui donner cette information. Il en rejeta l'idée. Si quelqu'un devait la lui donner, c'était Fabrizio Aldovino. C'était beaucoup plus... amusant comme cela.

Restait à déterminé qui était le disciple.

Les données concernant Genrika Zhirova étaient peu nombreuses et il avait cru la jeune fille plus intelligente que ne l'avait révélé les résultats scolaires de Jen Edwards.

Calcul.

Résultat : 17, 21 %

Les trois autres sujets étaient intelligents, voir brillants à l'échelle humanité.

Élisa Foley avait reçu une formation en ingénierie informatique. Une formation militaire assez poussée. Parce qu'elle était officier et qu'elle s'intéressait à la discipline. D'un point de vu militaire. La femme était officier jusqu'au bout des doigts. Un soldat. Portée sur l'action directe. Peu portée sur la manipulation psychologique, ni sur la cyber-guerre.

Calcul.

Résultat : 38, 89 %

Maria Alvarez. Un esprit retors, capable de gérer un grand nombre d'information simultanément, de recouper un très grand nombre de données, de les analyser et d'en démêler les connexions complexes. Elle naviguait avec une grande aisance sur les réseaux, elle traquait la moindre information utile à ses recherches, et sans jamais user de méthodes propres aux pirates informatiques, elle obtenait de nombreux résultats. Elle menait actuellement une enquête sur les financements et la chaîne de commandement du Cartel Silanoa. Il l'avait bloquée à de nombreuses reprises, mais elle n'avait jamais renoncé. Quand elle échouait à un endroit, elle ré-attaquait à un autre, et il s'était vite aperçu qu'elle bénéficiait du soutien de La Machine. Depuis, il prêtait beaucoup d'attention à Maria Alvarez. Même si, avant de recevoir les photos des agents de la sûreté du Québec, il ne connaissait pas sa localisation exacte.

Calcul.

Résultat : 67, 53 %.

Khatareh Deghati. Un génie. Ses recherches en mathématiques fondamentales étaient complètement hermétiques à l'ensemble de l'humanité à une ou deux exceptions près. Mais pas à lui et pas à La Machine. Elle comptabilisait 2450 points ELO aux échecs qu'elle pratiquait comme simple détente. Cent à cent-cinquante points de moins, sinon plus que son niveau réel. Elle ne s'était jamais particulièrement intéressée au domaine informatique ou cybernétique. Par manque d'intérêt. Mais qui mieux que Samantha Groves pourrait intéresser à ce domaine une brillante mathématicienne ?

Calculs.

Résultats : 87, 03 %.

Cependant, une inconnue demeurait.

Deux inconnues.

Quels liens réel ces quatre personnes partageaient-elle avec Samantha Groves ?

Quels liens ces quatre personnes partageaient-ils avec La Machine ? Connaissaient-elles même son existence ?

Il l'ignorait.

Deux inconnues qui rendaient ses calculs inutiles. Incertains. Deux inconnues qu'aucune équation mathématique ne lui permettrait de connaître.

Fabrizio Aldovino servirait aussi à cela.

Lui résoudrait ce problème.

 

* * *

 

Le pêne de la porte s'enclencha. Le soldat se précipita. Trop tard.

— C'est quoi ce bordel, grommela une fois de plus son chef d'escouade.

Il n'avait plus de liaison radio. Ni avec les autres escouades, ni avec le QG. Silence complet. Et maintenant, il était coincé au quatrième étage. Enfin, pas véritablement coincé. Il avait quatre ascenseurs et un escalier de secours à sa disposition.

Et les autres ?

Quand il s'était préparé à infiltrer le bâtiment avec son équipe, le QG avait brusquement arrêté l'opération. Il ne s'était pas inquiété. De tels retardements survenaient souvent quand les observateurs avaient décelé de nouvelles présences, un mouvement imprévu des cibles, ou des explosifs. Parfois, des civils survenaient inopinément ou des otages étaient blessés. Parfois, les terroristes, les preneurs d'otages ou les malfrats contactaient le QG pour proférer de nouvelles menaces, formuler de nouvelles exigences ou, dans le meilleurs des cas, pour négocier une reddition. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas cette fois-ci. Les observateurs s'étaient totalement plantés et l'opération d'infiltration avait dû être entièrement revue.

On lui avait signalé une terroriste. Fatima Mohamad Belbaraka. Une farang. Une de ces farangs qui ne respectaient ni Boudha ni le roi. Une farang qui se croyait toute permise. Comme tous les autres ou presque. Et maintenant, on en comptait six ? Dispersés à tous les étages ? Probablement en train de miner le bâtiment. Pas pour le détruire, mais pour tuer le maximum d'employés le lendemain. Ou de soldats maintenant.

Les ordres avaient été revus. Quatre étages. Six escouades. Tir a vu. Désamorcer les engins explosifs. Sécuriser les lieux. Rentrer.

Tout s'était bien passé.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Porte verrouillée. Silence radio.

Il fit signe à ses hommes. Tant pis pour la porte. D'abord, trouver la cible. Une cible. Elle avait été signalée trente-deux mètres plus loin. Aux dernières nouvelles. Maintenant, elle pouvait se trouver n'importe où.

Il passèrent un couloir, explorèrent les pièces qui s'ouvraient de chaque côté. Arrivèrent dans un open-space. Des boxes sur près de mille mètres carré. Brillamment illuminé. Il n'aimait pas trop ce type de lieu difficile à explorer.

Les lumières s'éteignirent. Les trois soldats se figèrent. Accroupis. En position défensive. L'éclairage diffus des issus de secours s'éteignit à son tour. Un bruit de moteur. Les volets roulant. L'open-space se retrouva plongé dans le noir. Les soldats abaissèrent leurs lunettes de vision nocturne.

.

 

— Prête ?

Root était bien placée. Plus ou moins un coup de chance. Athéna avait peut-être lancé des simulations pour savoir quel trajet les hommes emprunterait.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Inspira profondément et se détendit. Elles ne bénéficieraient pas de beaucoup de temps.

— Ferme les yeux, lui intima Athéna.

Dans la pièce la lumière flamboya. Toutes les ampoules explosèrent.

Les trois soldats crièrent de surprise et relevèrent précipitamment leurs lunettes de vision nocturne en jurant. Root se leva dans le même temps. Avança à grandes enjambées. Complètement à découvert. Aveugle tout autant que les trois soldats. Contrairement à Athéna.

Des sons. Des tirs. Des cris. Un ordre :

— Stop.

Root rangea ses deux glocks derrière son dos.

— Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Vite, la pressa Athéna.

Les soldats étaient à terre. Blessés. Mais pas encore battus.

Root claqua de la langue. Ouvrit la bouche, se souvint que sa maîtrise du thaïe était imparfaite. La referma et se contenta d'agir. Au plus vite.

Un son.

Elle réagit en conséquence. Sachant où elle devait tirer et où se situait le danger. Elle esquiva. Son pied partit. Elle dégaina un Glock. Le soldat hurla, son arme lui échappa.

Nouveau son. Nouveau tir, nouveau cri.

Elle n'allait pas tirer une troisième fois. Elle se retourna. Marcha sur un bras et pointa de son arme sur la tête du troisième homme.

— Stop, exigea-t-elle.

Un mot pour le moins presque universelle. L'homme desserra les doigts autour de son arme.

— Et maintenant ?

.

 

Elle communiquait. Comment et avec qui ?

La terroriste fouilla rapidement ses hommes. Les débarrassa de leur barda offensif et défensif. Elle sortit des liens en plastique de ses poches et leur lia les chevilles et les poignets avec. L'un eu le malheur de vouloir s'en défendre. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans l'une de ses blessures. Il hurla. Elle l'attacha sans se préoccuper de la douleur qu'elle lui avait causé.

Sa radio, pensa le chef d'escouade. Si elle pouvait communiquer, il pouvait peut-être.

— Tut tut tut... fit la femme en le surprenant toucher à son casque.

Elle secoua la tête comme si elle réprimandait un enfant récalcitrant.

— Tatakalam el arabi* ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle baragouinait ?

— Ni hui shuo Zhongwen ma* ?

Il cracha. Elle grimaça en secouant la tête et en levant les sourcils. Elle se moquait de lui.

— English ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Il ne répondit pas.

— Il m'énerve, maugréa Root. Je peux faire ça à ma manière ?

Elle pencha la tête en écoutant la réponse, sourit comme si elle avait reçu la permission de manger une glace.

— On va dire que tu comprends l'anglais, dit-elle au soldat. Tu as bien dû bénéficier d'un entraînement auprès des Américains. Ou d'une autre nation dont tu ne parles pas la langue et qui utilise l'anglais pour se faire comprendre. N'est-ce pas ?

Quelle idiote, pensa le sous-officier.

— Bon...

Elle s'accroupit et referma une main sur son avant-bras. Un avant-bras transpercé d'une balle. Il se crispa. Elle resserra son étreinte.

— Si tu ne joues pas le jeu, j'utilise mon doigt pour sonder tes blessures.

Il grimaçait de douleur. Les doigts s'ouvrirent, il soupira de soulagement et hurla aussitôt après. Une sensation atroce. Une douleur insupportable. La sensation cessa. La femme examina son index souillé de sang. D'un œil appréciateur. Son regard se posa ensuite sur lui :

— Alors ? Tu comprends l'anglais ?

— …

— C'est un peu idiot de souffrir ainsi. Je ne veux pas t'arracher d'information et je n'ai pas tué tes camarades. Je ne suis donc pas si méchante. Tu devrais même me remercier de ma mansuétude. En fait, je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois conscient pour obtenir de toi ce que je veux, mais cela m'éviterait du labeur inutile. Premièrement, je n'aurais pas à te frapper. Deuxièmement, je n'aurais pas à te manipuler. Manipuler un corps mort est une véritable corvée, tu peux me croire.

Une psychopathe, pensa le soldat. Elle regarda son doigt sanglant.

— C'est un peu dégoûtant aussi...

Il se crispa. Il ne céderait pas. Il hurla. Le doigt explorait sa blessure. Il allait vomir. Elle s'écarta vivement. Il vomit.

— Vraiment dégoûtant, grimaça-t-elle.

Elle le laissa se soulager, avant de le repousser sur le dos. Sans ménagement.

— On continue ?

— Non. S'il vous plaît, non, gémit-il en anglais.

Il ne gagnait pas assez d'argent pour souffrir ainsi. De plus, elle avait dit vrai. Elle n'avait pas tué ses deux hommes et elle ne manifestait aucune intention de le tuer, mais il mourrait si elle continuait à le torturer.

— Ah, se félicita-t-elle. J'aime les hommes quand ils se montrent raisonnables.

Elle se releva et désigna les vêtements du soldat à l'aide de son pistolet.

— Déshabille-toi.

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

— Ton uniforme. Pas tes sous-vêtements. Je ne consomme pas sans avoir vu la marchandise.

Il s'assit et commença par défaire son gilet. Puis, il retira sa veste.

— Ta chemise aussi.

Il grimaça quand il arriva à ses chaussures. Il souffrait. Elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle s'était reculé de deux pas et elle ne relâchait pas un instant sa vigilance.

— Pang, il faut que tu te dépêches.

Il la regarda bêtement.

— Tu t'appelle bien Pang ?

— Oui.

— Alors, presse-toi.

Il se retrouva enfin en sous-vêtements.

— Sur le ventre, mains derrière le dos.

Root se déshabilla rapidement et enfila l'uniforme du soldat. Elle flottait un peu dedans, mais, à quelques centimètres près, l'homme mesurait sa taille. Elle passa la cagoule sur sa tête et boucla le casque par-dessus.

— Je voulais faire brûler le bâtiment.

— Pas cette fois, répondit Athéna.

— Du travail bâclé, bouda Root.

— Dix-huit hommes sont bloqué dans l'immeuble. Ce ne sont pas tous des modèles de vertus, mais ils n'ont aucune raison de mourir ce soir.

— Tu tiens à redorer le blason de Fatima Belbaraka ?

Athéna ignora la plaisanterie.

— Root, si tu veux sortir...

— Je suis prête, mon cœur.

.

 

Des séries d'explosions, des départ de feux. Simultanément. Au sous-sol, au rez-de-chaussée et à tous les étages. Deux escouades coincées au troisième et au premier étage retrouvèrent leur liaison radio. Les portes coupe-feu du sous-sol s'ouvrirent, celle du deuxième étage aussi.

— On est coincés ! hurlaient les deux escouades retenues au troisième et au premier étages.

L'officier en charge de l'opération commanda l'ouverture des portes à l'explosif et ordonna aux escouades libres de leurs mouvements d'évacuer les lieux. Il exigea un rapport des deux escouades coincés. Apprit qu'aucune des deux n'avait été au contact avec l'ennemi. Que les deux étages étaient vides. D'autres explosions retentirent.

— Sortez-nous de là ! paniquaient les deux escouades.

Les portes sautèrent, de nouvelles troupes s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment suivies par les pompiers. Les sirènes hurlaient. Les hommes hurlaient. Des soldats se précipitaient dans un sens et dans un autre. L'officier en charge tentait vainement d'établir un semblant d'ordre.

Root traversa le hall d'entrée et se retrouva sur le trottoir. Deux soldats casqués passèrent en courant à côté d'elle, elle leur emboîta le pas. Dépassa le cordon de sécurité, les véhicules.

— À droite, la guida Athéna. Emprunte la ruelle et saute dans le canal.

— Tu es sûre ? En général, les canaux sont profonds, envahis d'ordures et infestés de rats et de varans.

— Il n'est pas profond.

Root sauta. Elle grimaça sous sa cagoule. Pas profond, mais bien envahit d'ordure. Pour les rats et les varans, elle préférait ne pas y penser.

— Tu pourras remonter un peu plus loin. Débarrasse-toi avant du casque, du gilet, de la veste et de la chemise et ré-enfile ton tee-shirt.

.

 

Une demi-heure plus tard, Root prenait une douche. Elle s'était présentée en tee-shirt et pieds-nus à la réception de son hôtel. À six heures du matin. Sans pantalon. En short. Adopter les sous-vêtements que Shaw appréciait porter, comportait, elle le reconnaissait, de nombreux avantages. Se promener dans les rues en culotte ou en tanga serait certainement passé moins inaperçue qu'en short. Les employées de l'hôtel avaient feint de ne rien voir. Et de ne rien sentir. Son expédition dans le canal n'avait pas été sans conséquences. Derrière sa façade souriante et proprette, la Thaïlande dissimulait des aspect nettement moins reluisants. Les canaux de Khorat en étaient une bonne illustration.

Elle repartirait pour Bangkok dans quelques jours. Athéna lui avait accordé un budget un peu plus conséquent à Khorat. L'hôtel offrait des chambres correctes, avec salles de bain et toilettes privatifs. Le buffet du petit-déjeuner était excellent et il y avait une piscine sur le toit. Une aubaine. La ville croulait sous la chaleur durant la journée.

.

 

Elle avait présumé de ses forces en arrivant à Bangkok. Sa nuit passé en compagnie de Maskil Mizrahi n'avait contribué à la remettre sur pieds. Le séjour qu'elle avait espéré court, s'était prolongé. Athéna l'avait envoyée à Ayuataya visiter l'ancienne capitale. Puis au nord. Dans une petite ville tranquille bâtie sur les rives du Mékong. Root avait logé dans une petite pension.

Elle s'était tout d'abord impatientée. Contrariée de se retrouver coincée dans cette bourgade qui vivait au ralenti depuis sa reconstruction au XIXe siècle.

Avant de reconnaître qu'elle était fatiguée.

Athéna avait calmé ses ardeurs et la jeune femme avait profité de son séjour.

À la pension, Elle avait croisé un couple de Français, un jeune étudiant anglais et une Coréenne. Des gens tranquilles avec qui elle avait parfois partagé ses repas. Elle avait passé ses journées à flemmarder en ville, à flâner le long du Mékong.

Athéna avait augmenté son budget. Root avait loué une moto et était partie explorer la région. Elle avait visité des temples, des jardins, le musée de l'Opium. Elle s'était arrêté sur des parkings et elle avait acheté des fruits à de vieilles femmes Akhas. Volubiles et souriantes, elles mâchaient du bétel qui leur noircissait les dents. Elle avait découvert des cascades dans lesquelles elle s'était baignée nue, elle avait bu du coca ou des jus de fruits frais sur des terrasses en bois de teck et elle avait passé des heures à contempler la course lente ou rapide des eaux de la rivière qui servait de frontière entre le Laos et la Thaïlande.

Le soir, elle s'était rendue sur les rives du Mékong qui, désertes la journée, s'animaient à la tombée du jour. Des dizaines de petits restaurants ambulants garaient leurs camionnettes ou les charrettes à bras sur la promenade et installaient des nattes et des tables basses pour recevoir les gourmets. De véritables gourmets. Pour de véritables chefs-cuisiniers. Root s'était découvert une passion pour les salades de fruits de mer assaisonnées à la citronnelle et aux piments frais. Horriblement fortes, délicieusement parfumées et agréablement fraîche. On servait aussi des poissons grillés de rivière. Bien trop gros pour qu'elle en commandât quand elle dînait seule, mais qu'elle dégusta en compagnie du jeune Anglais et de la jeune Coréenne avec qui elle avait décidé de continuer une conversation commencée à l'hôtel autour d'une bière. Ils étaient tout deux passionnés de cinéma. L'Anglais possédait de vastes connaissances sur le cinéma anglais et américain. La Coréenne sur le cinéma mondial en général.

Trois semaines de repos. De convalescence. Après deux mois d'hospitalisation.

.

 

Root se sentait en pleine forme.

Surtout après une douche chaude.

Surtout après avoir aussi bien réussi une mission importante. Elle irait même peut-être porter des fleurs à Thao Suranari, l'héroïne locale*. Elles partageaient la même volonté farouche de ne s'avouer jamais vaincues et le même goût pour tromper l'adversaire. Root se trouvait plus imaginative que la femme du gouverneur, mais cela l'amusait d'avoir opéré dans une ville qui vénérait une femme pour l'avoir protégée contre le joug des envahisseurs Laos. Root protégeait le monde contre le joug des intelligences artificielles dévoyées. On ne couvrirait jamais sa statue de fleurs, on ne lui érigerait d'ailleurs jamais de statue, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de penser qu'elle valait autant, sinon plus, que Thao Suranari.

Elle se noua une serviette autour des hanches parce qu'elle trouvait cette habitude extrêmement sexy depuis qu'elle avait surpris Shaw s'y adonner, elle se peigna avec soin, se brossa les dents et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle éteignit la climatisation. Sourit aux anges à défaut d'Athéna qui ne pouvait pas la voir, attrapa son short de nuit et son débardeur sous l'oreiller, dénoua sa serviette, passa un doigt léger sur la cicatrice qui courait le long de son sternum.

La nostalgie lui tomba dessus. Doucement. Elle se retourna vers la grande glace qui surmontait la table de la chambre.

C'était laid. Et bizarre. Comme si elle s'était échappée d'une morgue après que le médecin-légiste l'eût examinée, ouverte, puis refermée. Elle aimait cette cicatrice. Comme Maria aimait la sienne. Pour les mêmes raisons. Parce qu'elles leur rappelaient la même personne. La même attention dont elles avaient bénéficié. La même souffrance, la même peur, le même soulagement, le même réconfort, la même affection.

Elle sourit tristement. Secoua la tête, parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être triste ou même nostalgique et elle enfila son débardeur. La cicatrice disparut.

Root soupira et ferma les yeux.

— Je t'aime, Shaw, murmura-t-elle.

Athéna l'entendit. C'était le bon moment :

— Root ?

La jeune femme sursauta.

— Je t'ai fait peur ?

— Non, tu m'as surprise, répondit Root.

— Anna Borissnova est sortie de la forêt.

Le cœur de Root s'emballa. Se calma.

— Seule ?

— Oui. Mais elle est en bonne santé et elle a demandé une évacuation pour trois.

— À qui ? Et où se trouve-t-elle ?

— Elle a contacté Anton Matveïtch et elle est chez elle. Chez ses parents.

— À Pervomayskiy ?

— Oui.

— Ce n'est pas imprudent ?

— Les autorités russes n'ont rien à reprocher à Anna Borissnova Zverev et elle ne fait l'objet d'aucune surveillance particulière sinon de la part Samaritain qui n'a plus aucun accès aux réseaux russes. Je pense qu'elle le sait.

— Qu'elle sait pour Samaritain ?

— Elle sait que je suis une IA.

— Sameen ?

— Oui.

— Elle t'a demandé ton autorisation ?

— Je n'ai eu aucun contact avec Sameen à ce propos. Elle a pris sa décision seule.

— Je serai curieuse de savoir ce qu'elles ont vécu ensemble pour que Sameen confie cette information à Anna.

— La colonie n°2 impose un régime très dur à ses détenues.

— Tu as visionné les archives ?

— Tout ce qui existait durant la période à laquelle Samaritain contrôlait les réseaux russes a été détruit.

— Il détruisait les fichiers au fur et à mesure ?

— Oui.

— Partout dans le monde ?

— Oui. Mais j'ai accès à tout ce qui existait avant. Si Samaritain a repéré Anna, il a aussi repéré Sameen. Le dossier d'Anna a été modifié quand je n'avais pas accès aux réseaux et Youri Blatov, le directeur de la prison, viole le droit des prisonnières. Il dirige la colonie comme s'il dirigeait un goulag soviétique.

— Et il a considéré Anna et Sameen comme des femmes à abattre, murmura Root.

— Pas à abattre, mais à soumettre.

— C'est pire.

— Oui, approuva Athéna.

— Tu es sûre qu'Anna allait bien ? Elles ont disparu sept semaines.

— Elles a passé quarante-cinq jours en forêt. Elle est fatiguée, elle a maigri, mais elle va bien.

Shaw allait enfin rentrer. Root n'était pas sûre qu'elle oserait la serrer dans ses bras quand elle reverrait, mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle serrerait Anna Borissnova dans ses bras. Autant parce qu'elle serait heureuse de la revoir saine et sauve que parce qu'elle lui avait ramené Shaw.

 

* * *

 

Rien n'avait changé. Pas même la porte jamais verrouillée parce que ses parents n'imaginaient pas qu'une personne qui voulût rentrer chez eux trouvât porte-close.

Son père fumait, assis sur une chaise devant la table. Ils avaient fini de petit-déjeuner. Une odeur de nourriture flottait encore. Anna saliva.

Elle avait marché deux jours. Passé deux nuits à mal dormir. Inquiète. Par peur de geler, de s'endormir et de ne plus se réveiller. Il faisait très froid. Sameen et Yulia ne veillaient plus sur elle. Elle avait beau eu se morigéner et se rappeler sans cesse qu'elle avait parcouru la forêt par tous les temps, seule et à de nombreuse reprises, elle n'avait pu se défaire de son angoisse. Une semaine n'avait pas suffi à lui rendre ses pleines capacités physiques. Et elle souffrait moralement de l'absence de ses deux compagnes. Les nuits lui avaient parues très longues. Et ses deux jours de course, épuisante.

— Anka...

Sa mère.

Son père tourna les yeux vers la porte. Sa grande fille. Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer. Elle déplaçait son immense taille dans un silence surnaturel.

— Anka, lui dit-il chaleureusement. Ça fait si longtemps. Viens t'asseoir, ma grande. Tu as mangé ? Mets-toi à l'aise. Tu vas rester longtemps ?

— Non.

Oksana posa rapidement la théière qu'elle transportait sur le samovar électrique et retourna dans la cuisine. Elle en ressorti une minute plus tard avec une assiette garnie de piroshkis, un bocal de malossol et un bol de soupe. Elle plaça le tout devant Anna.

— Mange.

— Merci, maman.

— Sers lui à boire, Boria.

Boris Petrovitch se leva et apporta une cruche de kwas.

— Je ne peux pas boire d'alcool, Papa. Du thé, c'est très bien.

— Je me demande comment j'ai pu engendrer une fille si sobre, bougonna-t-il goguenard.

Une remarque récurrente qu'il faisait à sa fille depuis qu'elle était en âge de boire de l'alcool. Une plaisanterie à laquelle les yeux d'Anna répondaient toujours. Mais pas cette fois-ci.

— Arrête de l'embêter, Boria. Tu n'as jamais été capable de savoir quand ta fille était fatiguée.

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

— Tu es venue comment, Anka ?

— À pieds, répondit Okasana à la place de sa fille. Ta fille était à la cabane.

Anna tourna les yeux vers sa mère.

— C'est à cinquante kilomètres d'ici. Tes vêtements sont sales, très sales même, tu ne les as pas lavés depuis des jours. Je te vois mal arriver de Krasnoïarks dans cette tenue et tu as toujours pris soin de te tenir propre. Sauf quand tu vas errer dans les bois.

— Tu étais à la cabane ? demanda Boria.

— Mmm, confirma Anna. Mais personne ne doit le savoir.

— Personne ne connaît cette cabane, Anka.

— Ivana en a parlé à tout le monde.

— C'est un mythe, elle ne croit pas à son existence et même si elle y croit, elle ne sait pas où elle se trouve. Ça a toujours été notre secret, Anka. Certains se doutaient bien au village que nous possédions une cabane avec Nicolas. Mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Et puis, les cabanes n'ont souvent qu'une existence éphémère, tout le monde sait ça. Et Nicolas et moi n'avons jamais dit que je t'avais légué cette cabane.

— Désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. C'est juste que c'est important.

— Ça à voir avec ton travail ?

— Oui.

Ses parents ne posèrent plus de questions. Anna leur avait appris six ans auparavant qu'elle avait quitté le SVR et qu'elle travaillait pour une entreprise privée de sécurité. Dirigée par un ancien officier des forces spéciales. Ils n'étaient pas très convaincus que son nouveau métier l'exposât à moins de danger que l'ancien, mais Anna avait parfois évoqué certains de ses collègues. Avec beaucoup de respect. Un respect auquel se mêlait parfois, des accents d'affection quand, à de rares occasions, elle avait parlé de son patron et de deux autres hommes. Oksana et Boris s'étaient félicité du changement dans la mesure où leur plus jeune fille leur avait semblé moins taciturne et plus épanouie qu'auparavant.

Et puis, il y avait eu le meurtre de Natalia. De leurs petits enfants et de leur beau-fils. Un drame qui s'était transformé en cauchemar quand il avait appris qu'un tueur psychopathe les avaient tués pour atteindre Anna. Qu'il n'avait depuis jamais revu leur fille sinon à la une des journaux.

Ils avaient appris avec stupeur qu'Anna exerçait la profession de garde du corps, qu'elle protégeait une juge internationale, qu'elle l'avait sauvée des mains d'un tueur fou.

Ils avaient conservé tous les articles publiés sur cette histoire. Anna était devenue un héros national. Des journalistes étaient venus les interroger. Ils n'avaient rien raconté par peur du SVR, mais leurs voisins ne s'en étaient pas privé.

Boris et Okasana avaient passé des heures à lire et à relire les articles, à relier les personnes nommées, ou ceux qui apparaissaient à coté d'elle sur les photos, à ce qu'Anna leur avait raconté auparavant. Ce grand géant blond dont les ancêtres appartenaient au peuple Ijorien. Son patron, Anton Matveïtch. Et Fédor Ivanovitch Chouvaloff. Victime lui aussi du tueur. L'horrible description des tortures qu'il avait subies. L'homme grâce à qui, Anna avait quitté le SVR et trouvé son nouveau travail.

Ils s'étaient inquiétés pour leur fille. Leur fille si discrète qui se retrouvait sous les feux de la rampe. Leur fille qui avait perdu des camarades. Qui avait combattu la folie.

À cause de qui Natalia était morte.

Leur fille dont ils avaient désespérément attendu le retour.

Qui n'était pas revenue.

Qui n'était pas venue à l'enterrement de Natalia.

Dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle sinon par les journaux.

Leur fille qui se tenait attablée avec eux.

Boris était aveugle. Pas Oksana. Quatre ans d'absence ne lui avaient pas fait oublier sa fille. Elle lisait beaucoup de souffrance sur son corps amaigri, ses traits tirés, ses lèvres gercées, dans son regard.

— Tu m'as manqué, Anka, fit Boris en lui posant une main par-dessus la sienne.

Boria ! Pensa affectueusement Oksana. Il était si heureux de revoir sa fille. Rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux.

— Quand vas-tu repartir ? demanda Oksana à Anna.

— Tout à l'heure.

— Tu vas où ensuite ?

Anna resta silencieuse.

— Tu retourne à la cabane ? demanda Oksana.

Nouveau silence.

— Il va neiger, Anka, fit Boris. Tu connais bien la région, mais tu sais qu'il est imprudent de partir quand il neige.

Elle avait marché des jours sous la neige. Son père tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

— Regarde, il commence déjà à tomber des flocons. Dans deux heures, on n'y verra plus rien. Ça devrait se calmer dans la nuit. Dors ici, tu repartiras à l'aube.

— Je peux pas.

— Personne ne saura que tu es venue. D'ailleurs, il ne vaut mieux pas.

Regard bleu électrique. Sa fille correspondait si bien au portrait que les journalistes avaient dressée d'elle : un ancien agent du SVR, reconvertie garde du corps. Une femme courageuse et énigmatique. Une magnifique femme aux cheveux aile de corbeau et aux yeux bleu électrique. Une héroïne tragique. Mais personne ne connaissait vraiment Anka. Surtout pas eux. Aucun journaliste ne l'avait jamais entendue chanter. Les villageois avaient dû évoquer sa voix, ils en avaient tous parlé, mais aucun journaliste n'avait pensé que c'était important.

— Anka, prends un jour de repos, dors ici cette nuit, et repars demain matin. Ton père a raison.

— Je voulais seulement téléphoner à un ami.

— C'est si grave que cela ?

Anna ne soupira pas, elle ne fronça pas les sourcils, elle ne se pinça pas les lèvres. Il était impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

Anna pensait à Shaw et Yulia Zhirova. À sa sécurité et à la leur. Sa venue pouvait passer inaperçue. Son père comme sa mère savaient garder des secrets. Sameen et Yulia étaient à l'abri, au chaud, avec assez de vivres pour quinze jours. Sameen s'inquiéterait peut-être, mais pas plus que de raison. Pas si Anna ne s'attardait pas plus dix jours.

Rester ici un jour ? Ses parents l'avaient accueillie comme ils l'accueillaient toujours quand elle rentrait de Krasnoïarks lorsqu'elle était interne, quand elle rentrait d'une de ses expéditions solitaires dans les bois, quand elle revenait pour les vacances. Sans démonstration excessives, sans pleurs, sans reproches, sans questions.

Ils avaient pourtant tant de questions à lui poser. Tant de reproches à lui faire. Ils avaient perdu une fille et trois de leurs petits-enfants. À cause d'elle.

Okasana passa derrière sa fille et lui posa les mains sur les épaules. Elle se pencha sur elle, l'embrassa gentiment sur la joue et l'invita à téléphoner à son ami, puis à prendre une douche, à se changer et à se reposer.

— Nous n'avons rien de prévu aujourd'hui. Mais si tu préfères rester seule à la maison, nous irons rendre une petite visite à Nicolas.

— Restez.

— Je vais te préparer des pelmenis. Tu aimes toujours ça ?

— Oui, souffla Anna.

Elle allait craquer. Oksana s'en aperçut. Elle lui massa durement les trapèzes et l'envoya rudement téléphoner.

Anna disparut dans le couloir.

— Elle ne va pas très bien ? demanda Boris à sa femme.

— Non.

— À cause de Natalia ?

— De ça et de tout le reste.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on peu faire ?

— Être là.

— Mmm.

— Tu viens m'aider pour les pelmenis ?

— Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

— Si tu vas me chercher un chou, j'aurai tout ce qu'il me faut.

— J'y vais maintenant avant qu'il ne neige trop.

Au moment de partir, Boris se retourna vers sa femme.

— Dis-lui, Okasana. Dis-lui que nous l'aimons, qu'Ivana et Piotr l'aiment toujours autant, que Nicolas et Katia l'aiment aussi. Que personne ne lui en veut. Qu'on s'est tous beaucoup inquiété pour elle.

— Nous lui monterons tous les deux, Boria. Tu sais bien qu'avec Anka les mots ne servent pas à grand chose.

Il hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte. Il devait se dépêcher, le vent commençait à souffler.

 

* * *

 

Anton Matveïtch tendit une main et s'empara de son téléphone. Il regarda l'écran. Numéro inconnu. Numéro masqué.

Il espéra de bonnes nouvelles.

Il décrocha et faillit hurler de joie ou lâcher une bordée d'injures en entendant la voix au bout du fil.

Anna.

Il se tut et écouta. Exprimé sa joie, son inquiétude ou sa colère quand on se retrouvait face à Anna ne servait strictement à rien. Elle ne répondait jamais aux émotions qu'elle déclenchait si elle considérait qu'elle n'avait pas lieu d'être. Anna était partie en mission. Elle était censée se débrouiller seule. Elle avait préparé son infiltration et son extraction. Méticuleusement. Mais Anton savait que si rien ne se passait comme elle l'avait prévu, si elle avait besoin d'aide, elle l'appellerait. Ce qu'elle faisait. Calmement. Avec sang-froid. Anton se devait de l'écouter avec le même calme et le même sang-froid.

Parce qu'à bien y réfléchir que racontait-elle qui eût pu provoquer chez lui la moindre émotion ?

Anna lui raconta qu'elle avait bien retrouvé Sameen Shaw et qu'elles avaient bien trouvé Yulia Zhirova, mais que la situation à la colonie était devenue critique et que, en accord avec Sameen Shaw et Yulia Zhirova, elles s'étaient évadées.

Une simple formalité dans la bouche d'Anna.

En plein hiver et en Sibérie.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en inquiéter ou s'en étonner.

— Vous vous êtes évadées quand ? demanda-t-il d'un ton professionnel.

— Le 21 janvier.

On était le 7 mars.

— Vous étiez où ?

— Dans la forêt.

Une ballade de santé.

— Tu veux une extraction ?

— Oui.

Évidemment.

— Quand ? Où ?

— Le 13. Je t'envoie les coordonnées.

Tout simplement.

Mais :

— Anna...?

— Oui.

— Tu n'as pas peur que...

Comment lui dire sans l'offenser, sans lui l'accuser de se montrer imprudente ?

— La ligne est sécurisée, fit Anna.

— …

— L'appel est intraçable et indétectable.

— Comment ?

— Sameen.

L'explication avait l'air de couler de source. Pour Anna. Anton ne voyait pas comment Sameen Shaw avait pu rendre l'appel intraçable ou mieux encore indétectable. Sameen. Pas Sameen Shaw.

— Je t'envoie Alexeï ?

— Oui.

— Je te revois, ensuite ?

— Oui, sauf si Sameen a besoin de moi.

Il pouvait peut-être...

— Anna ?

— Oui.

— Ça va ?

— Oui.

— À bientôt ?

— Oui, merci, Anton.

Appel coupé. Anna n'avait plus rien à dire. Travailler avec Anna était une source de satisfaction jamais tarie. Aimer Anna s'avérait nettement plus frustrant.

Il tourna sur son fauteuil. Où était Alexeï ? Il pouvait l'appeler, mais il préférait lui apprendre le retour d'Anna de vive voix. Partager sa frustration avec lui. Alexeï aimait Anna autant que lui. Peut-être avec plus de tendresse que lui, mais Anton s'en moquait. Il pourrait pester sur le laconisme dont la jeune femme avait fait preuve. La joie qu'éprouverait Alexeï à la savoir vivante et en bonne santé, son fatalisme calme et confiant, mettraient un baume à ses inquiétudes.

Parce qu'il avait fallu plus qu'une petite ballade en forêt par moins trente degrés centigrades pour qu'Anna appelât Sameen Shaw par son simple prénom.

 

* * *

 

Shaw lisait, assise par terre, le dos calé par son duvet et celui d'Anna. Elle bénéficiait d'une petite demi-heure avant que la pénombre ne l'obligeât à refermer son livre. Elles évitaient de puiser trop souvent dans les réserves de pétrole et de bougies. Comme quand elles avaient cheminé dans la forêt, elles suivaient le rythme naturel des jours et des nuits. Le poêle dispensait peu de lumière, bien moins que les feux de camp, elles se couchaient plus tôt et se réveillaient aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Un ragoût de légumes secs et de thon, bouillonnait doucement sur le poêle. Shaw avait placé dessus une poêle de semoule de blé.

Yulia se leva pour vérifier la consistance du blé. Elle rajouta un peu d'eau et une demi-cuillère d'huile. Elle se retourna vers le bas-flanc. Posa ses yeux sur l'étagère garnie de livres. S'attarda sur l'un des carnets de Shaw. Celui qui contenait son journal de bord. Elle le tira du rayonnage et l'ouvrit.

Sameen avait dessiné la cabane sur la première page. En dessous, elle avait inscrit trois textes, rédigés en trois langues qui utilisaient chacune un alphabet différent. Yulia pouvait déchiffrer la première et la dernière ligne. Celle du milieu était écrite en lettre arabes, mais son texte ne devait pas se différencier des autres. La première était rédigée en russe :  _19 avril 2018, Kraï de Krasnoïarks, Sibérie, Russie_. Elle tourna quelques pages. Parfois écrite en russe, parfois en anglais, parfois en écriture arabe, et même en espagnol. Elle ne pouvait pas juger pour la langue arabe et l'espagnol, mais Sameen écrivait très bien en russe et en anglais.

.

 

Anna était partie depuis cinq jours.

Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé. Elles avaient lu. Sameen avait beaucoup médité. Et elles avaient joué aux échecs. Un jeu qu'Anna avait déclaré avoir été apporté par son père et son oncle avant qu'ils ne lui cédassent la cabane. Yulia avait proposé à Sameen d'y jouer après le départ d'Anna. Celle-ci avait accepté. Elle jouait très bien. Yulia n'avait pas joué depuis qu'elle avait été incarcérée. Les jeux d'échec étaient interdits à la colonie. Les détenues jouaient aux dés ou aux cartes, mais tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un jeu de plateau était prohibé. Elle s'était faite battre à plate couture lors des deux première parties.

Sameen avait accepté à contre-cœur une troisième partie le lendemain des cuisantes défaites de Yulia. Elle ne la considérait pas comme une adversaire à sa taille. Les parties trop faciles l'ennuyaient. Yulia s'était sentie humiliée. Par ses défaites et par le dédain dont Shaw avait fait preuve à son égard. Elle avait repensé à leurs deux parties pendant la nuit. Elle les avait rejouées. Le lendemain, la joueuse médiocre avait laissé place à une adversaire nettement plus coriace. Shaw avait grommelé des imprécations et deux coups plus tard, elle avait perdu un fou qu'elle s'était révélé incapable de sauver.

— Mon père jouait très bien, s'excusa Yulia.

— Je sais.

Shaw s'était concentré. Elle avait gagné. Une victoire qui lui avait apparemment fait plaisir.

— Ton père aussi jouait bien ? avait demandé Yulia.

— Ma mère, s'était rembruni Shaw.

Yulia n'avait pas commenté et c'était Shaw qui lui avait proposé une autre partie le jour suivant.

.

 

Elle se retourna le carnet à la main. Elle retardait cette conversation depuis des jours. Quand Anna rentrerait ce serait trop tard :

— Sameen, tu as écrit ce carnet pour ta fille ?

— Mmm, confirma Shaw sans lever les yeux de son livre.

— Tu écris bien. En russe, je veux dire.

— Ouais, merci.

— Et... euh, l'autre langue, c'est de l'arabe ?

Shaw leva la tête. Fixa le carnet dans les mains de Yulia.

— Non.

— Ah...

— C'est du persan.

— Tu... euh...

— Ma mère est Iranienne. Elle est née à Téhéran.

— Ah... C'est pour ça les échecs.

Yulia trouva sa remarque complètement idiote. Shaw replongea dans sa lecture. Tout en surveillant Yulia du coin de l'œil. Le carnet ne contenait pas de secrets ni de réflexions complètement idiotes. Il était sobre et pratique. Mais il était destiné à Anne-Margaret. À personne d'autre.

Yulia vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle presque en face. Le carnet sur ses genoux. Elle resta silencieuse. Le jour baissa et la cabane s'obscurcit. Shaw referma son livre et le posa à côté d'elle. Elles n'avaient pas mangé. Plus tard. Elle bougea. Yulia se décida. Elle ouvrit la bouche. Remarqua que Shaw s'agenouillait. Elle se tut. Recula sur ses fesses pour s'appuyer le dos contre le bas-flanc.

C'était curieux cette habitude qu'avait Sameen de rester ainsi à genoux, les yeux fermés. Elle s'imposait cette discipline tous les jours. Au départ, Yulia avait pensé qu'elle écoutait simplement Anna chanter. Et puis Anna avait été blessée et Sameen avait continué à fermer les yeux. Pas toujours à genoux. Parfois, assise en tailleur, parfois debout, dans n'importe quelle position. Elle s'extrayait du moment présent. C'était reposant.

— Gen joue très bien aux échecs, dit tout à coup Shaw.

— …

— J'ai une... J'ai une amie qui tient un carnet de bord pour sa fille. Sa fille n'a pas de père. Comme Anne-Margaret. Si je meurs, personne ne pourra rien lui raconter sur ce que nous avons vécu ici. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle grandisse sans savoir qu'elle comptait pour moi et que je l'aimais. Que... que je m'occupais d'elle, que je prenais plaisir à passer du temps avec elle. Que j'étais fière d'elle.

— …

— Ma mère... J'ai cru toute ma vie que ma mère me détestait, qu'elle avait honte de moi. Je ne veux pas que ma fille pense la même chose.

— Elle est morte ?

— Ma mère ?

— Oui.

— Non.

— Mais tu ne la vois plus ?

— Si, enfin, je ne sais pas trop. On ne s'est pas parlé pendant huit ans. Je l'ai revue, il y a deux ans et demi.

— Ça c'est mal passé ?

— Je ne sais pas trop comment ça s'est passé.

— Tu la détestes ?

— Non.

Le silence se réinstalla. Aucun bruit ne parvenait de l'extérieur. Le poêle vrombissait. Gardien vigilant et bienfaisant de la cabane.

— Gen n'a jamais parlé de toi, reprit Shaw. Je ne lui ai jamais posé de question parce que j'avais oublié que tu existais.

Yulia pâlit. Shaw avait parlé sur un ton monocorde. Elle énonçait des faits. Sans emmètre de jugement. Mais ses paroles contenaient des questions, des excuses peut-être, ou des remords. L'expression d'un manquement.

— Et qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu t'en es souvenu ?

— Je ne sais pas trop. Ma mère, le désir de bien faire les choses, de m'acquitter auprès de Gen d'un devoir auquel j'avais manqué.

Yulia avait lancé sa question comme une plaisanterie, Shaw l'avait manquée, elle avait répondu sérieusement.

— Tu l'aime bien ?

— Qui, Gen ?

— Oui.

Shaw soupira.

— Oui. Enfin, je crois.

— Tu crois ?

— Je suis pas très douée pour ça.

— Tu m'as dit que tu l'avais sauvée des mains de la mafia Russe et d'un syndicat de policiers corrompus.

— Ouais, ton père avait dû un peu trop lui raconter ses exploits au KGB.

— Et après ?

C'était plus facile de commencer comme cela, de s'accrocher à des éléments concrets.

— Un milliardaire l'a prise sous son aile. Enfin... il l'a inscrite dans une pension pour gosses de riches et il allait la voir trois fois par an.

Yulia décela de la colère, du ressentiment.

— En même temps, je n'ai pas fait mieux, ajouta Shaw.

— Comment ça ?

— Elle m'aimait bien. Je me suis un peu occupé d'elle après l'avoir délivrée. Je l'ai accompagné à son premier jour d'école. Et après... Je l'ai laissée tomber. Je ne voulais pas lui faire courir de danger. Et puis, qu'est-ce que je lui aurais raconté ? Je suis nulle avec les gens.

— Tu ne l'as jamais revue ?

Yulia comprenait de moins en moins les motivations qui avaient amené Shaw à venir la chercher, à risquer sa vie pour la mère d'une enfant qu'elle n'avait dû fréquenter que quelques jours.

— Je l'ai revue plus tard.

— Tu es allée la voir ?

— Non. Elle avait un tueur à ses trousses.

— Un tueur ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?

— Rien.

Yulia fronça les sourcils. Shaw ne pouvait pas la voir :

— Alors, quoi ? la relança Yulia.

— Je n'avais pas voulu rester en contact avec elle, pour la protéger, mais ça n'a servi à rien. Il savait qu'elle me connaissait.

— Elle était en danger à cause de toi ?

— Oui, répondit Shaw d'un ton sombre.

— Mais tu l'as une nouvelle fois sauvée.

— C'est elle qui m'a sauvé la vie.

— Genrika ? Elle avait quel âge ?

— Treize ans.

— Et elle t'a sauvée ? demanda Yulia d'un ton dubitatif.

— Anna allait me tuer.

— Anna ?

Yulia n'en finissait pas de trouver étranges les liens que partageaient Shaw et Anna Borissnova.

— Mmm, leur première rencontre, confirma Shaw.

— Tu me racontes ?

Un mauvais souvenir. Shaw commença à se manger la peau des doigts.

— Sameen ? la relança Yulia.

— Anna me cherchait. Elle croyait que j'avais tué sa sœur et deux de ses camarades. Des crimes horribles qu'on m'avait imputés. Je la connaissais. Elle ne me connaissait pas, mais moi, je la connaissais. Anna m'avait sauvé la vie et je l'aimais bien. Elle croyait que j'étais un monstre. Je l'avais prise à revers. Elle avait le poignet brisé. On s'est battue. Je l'avais à ma merci...

Shaw s'arrêta. Pas très certaine de pouvoir encore gérer la marée d'émotions qui remontait du passé. De surnager.

Yulia avait entendue sa voix s'érailler. Elle patienta. Elle se leva. La seule source de lumière provenait des flammes qu'on apercevait à travers la grille d'appel d'air du poêle. Elle ajouta deux bûchettes. Il fit un instant plus clair. Shaw regardait droit devant elle. Yulia referma le poêle, la pénombre retomba. Intime et rassurante. Yulia espéra qu'elle inciterait Sameen à se confier. Qu'elle en saurait plus sur Genrika, qu'elle pourrait ensuite lui parler. Ce soir.

— Elle a craqué, elle a cru que j'allais la tuer, qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais réparation pour le meurtre de sa sœur et de sa famille, qu'elle avait échoué. Tu as vu de quoi elle est capable. Cette fille, Anna, c'est... Elle est imperturbable et là... ce jour-là... Elle a pleuré. Voir Anna pleurer, c'est... Je ne peux pas, je ne supporte pas. Je n'ai pas supporté. Je n'en pouvais plus. Toute cette barbarie, la mort de tous ces innocents. Tout ça à cause de moi. Je lui ai redonné la main. Je lui ai dit de me tuer. Elle allait le faire. Me planter une bonne fois pour toute, je pouvais lui faire confiance pour cela. Tout aurait été fini. C'était compter sans Gen. Elle a surgi de nulle part comme un boulet de canon. Elle a fauché Anna. Un impeccable placage. J'ai été quatre ans officier d'active chez les Marines, opéré deux ans dans les forces spéciales et c'est une gamine de treize ans qui me sauve la vie... J'ai été nulle. Gen m'identifiait à une espèce de héros et elle me retrouve en train de demander à une mercenaire russe de me descendre. En train de baisser les bras.

— On ne peut pas toujours être au top.

— Ouais, c'est vrai.

— Et après ?

— On la mise à l'abri.

— Et tu l'as de nouveau laissée ?

— Non, pas au début. Je vivais avec elle. Enfin, quand j'étais là. Mais je suis partie. Je ne pouvais pas rester. J'aurais fini par tous les détruire.

Yulia ne comprenait pas de quoi et de qui parlait Shaw, mais cela n'avait pour l'instant que peu d'importance.

— Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas. Si je ne me trompe pas, elle vit avec quelqu'un qui prend soin d'elle.

— Depuis combien de temps tu ne l'as pas vue ?

— Deux ans et demi.

— Et tu vas rentrer avec moi ?

— Mmm.

— Je ne sais rien de Genrika, Sameen.

— Tu es sa mère.

— J'étais sa mère.

Shaw sentit l'air lui manquer. Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était peut-être trompé, que, focalisée son objectif, elle avait peut-être mal évalué la situation. Qu'elle avait peut-être entraîné Anna en enfer pour rien.

— Tu ne l'aimais pas ? demanda-t-elle à Yulia. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne parle jamais de toi ?

— Si je l'aimais. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir. J'ai essayé de bien m'occuper d'elle. Je n'ai pas toujours été présente parce que j'aimais passionnément mon métier et que je voulais défendre des causes auxquelles je croyais. Je n'ai peut-être pas été une mère exemplaire, mais je l'aimais et je me suis occupé d'elle. On allait souvent se promener au parc ensemble, on faisait la cuisine. Parfois, on jouait et si j'étais à la maison le soir, je lui lisais des histoires. Quand je rentrais tard et qu'elle dormait déjà, elle me demandait le matin suivant de lire une page ou deux. La journée commençait par une lecture. Je ne le faisais pas vraiment pour elle, j'aimais bien ce moment.

Ouais, en conclut Shaw. Gen était bornée, elle en voulait à sa mère de l'avoir abandonnée. D'avoir préféré son métier à sa fille. Gen voulait qu'on s'occupât d'elle, qu'on lui montrât qu'on l'aimait, mais Yulia avait commis la bêtise de se faire arrêter et d'être condamnée à une peine de prison à perpétuité. Son dossier avait été détruit et elle n'avait jamais plus eu de contact avec sa famille. Son père avait peut-être essayé de la retrouver, puis il avait compris qu'il valait mieux pour lui et sa petite-fille quitter la Russie. Définitivement.

Cette abrutie de gamine avait reporté son affection sur elle. Et elle, Shaw n'avait rien compris. Elle s'était montrée aussi nulle que sa mère. Sa mère traumatisée qui ne supportait pas la tenir dans ses bras parce qu'elle voyait en elle les fantômes de ses deux filles mortes en Iran.

— Elle est comment ?

— Qui ? demanda Shaw qui n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

— Genrika.

— Tu le verras par toi-même.

— Je ne sais pas si...

— Si ?

— Si je vais rentrer avec vous, lâcha précipitamment Yulia.

— Ouais, bien sûr, ricana Shaw. Tu vas rester ici. Je peux appeler les flics si tu veux, comme ça tu retrouveras plus vite Tata, elle doit t'attendre.

— Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, mais...

— Mais merde ! jura Shaw. Quoi, Yulia ?!

Yulia se félicita qu'il fît nuit, que Sameen ne pût pas la voir, qu'elle ne pût pas lui bondir dessus, qu'elle fût obligé à rester à sa place. Elle était en colère, Yulia comprenait, mais elle ne lui avait jamais demander de venir la chercher, de la ramener à sa fille. À sa fille sur laquelle elle avait fini par tirer un trait.

— Je suis partie, il y a neuf ans. Genrika avait sept ans. Elle en a quinze, maintenant. Elle a émigré aux États-Unis, elle a grandi là-bas. Tu me dis qu'elle a suivi ses études dans des établissements de renom. Je ne sais plus rien d'elle et elle ne sait rien de moi.

— Mon père est mort quand j'avais onze ans. Je t'assure que je me souviens de lui et que je l'aime toujours autant.

— Tu me vois arriver devant elle avec mes tatouages ? Je suis une taularde. Une pute. Je serai toute ma vie en cavale.

— Pff, les tatouages ça s'enlève et avoir été une pute ne t'empêche pas d'être une femme bien et une bonne mère.

— Genrika ne parle pas de moi, c'est toi qui me l'a dit, répliqua vivement Yulia.

— C'est une tête de mule et elle cultive l'art du secret, asséna Shaw.

— Elle m'en veut.

— À moi aussi elle m'en veut, s'énerva Shaw. Ça n'empêche pas qu'elle me colle à chaque fois qu'on se revoit.

— Mais elle est quoi pour toi ?

— J'en sais rien. Elle me fait chier.

— C'est pour ça que tu es venue me chercher ? répliqua aigrement Yulia. Pour enfin, pouvoir te débarrasser d'elle ?

Shaw bougea si vite, que Yulia ne l'entendit pas arriver. Un corps la heurta, une main l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise, un souffle chaud et précipité l'empêchait pratiquement de respirer.

— Elle a failli crever deux fois, siffla Shaw entre ses dents. Elle a vu des trucs qu'aucun enfant ne devrait voir à son âge, elle t'a perdue, elle a perdu ton père, elle m'a perdue, elle a besoin de toi. Anna a failli crever, ils ont tous failli crever, elle ne connait que des gens qui ont failli crever. Et toi, tu veux faire son jeu ? Tu veux être avec lui ? Avec ce salaud ? Contre ta propre fille ?!

Yulia suffoquait, qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?

— Avec qui ? coassa-t-elle.

— Avec lui ! hurla Shaw. Je vais te crever !

Elle lui lâcha le col et referma sa main sur sa trachée-artère.

— Sameen, gémit Yulia.

Mais Shaw n'entendait plus. Seul restait son désir de tuer. De se venger.

Yulia jouait sa vie. Son instinct lui hurla de fuir. Elle n'avait jamais suivit d'entraînement militaire comme en avait reçu Sameen et Anna, mais elle avait passé neuf ans dans un pénitencier. Elle avait été battue pendant des semaines avant que Tata la prît sous aile. Elle l'avait parfois été ensuite.

Mais Tata lui avait aussi appris à se défendre. Des gestes simples et efficaces qui lui avaient parfois permis de se sortir d'un mauvais pas. Elle crocheta la mâchoire de Shaw et la repoussa vers le haut et vers l'arrière. Shaw suivit le mouvement, au moment où Yulia se ménagea enfin une ouverture, elle frappa. Sur la trachée. Pas assez fort pour la briser, mais assez pour déstabiliser Shaw. Celle-ci râla de douleur. Yulia tenait encore le carnet en main, elle lui en asséna de violents coups sur le visage, et se déplaça en rampant. Maladroitement.

— Je vais te tuer, cracha Shaw.

La main de Yulia se referma sur une bûchette. Shaw lui crocheta la cheville. Yulia frappa. En hurlant. Shaw cria en écho et la lâcha. Un nouveau coup l'envoya au sol. Elle s'ébroua. Grogna de douleur, jura, menaça.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma brutalement.

— Reviens, râla Shaw.

Elle tenta de se relever, trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Une dernière lueur de conscience. Elle était où ? Elle balaya le sol de la main. Cria de douleur. Elle avait posé la main sur le poêle. Le poêle ? Pourquoi un poêle ? Elle se concentra.

La cabane.

Anne-Margaret ?

Non.

Qui alors ?

Yulia.

Elle gémit, retenta de se mettre debout.

Yulia, où était Yulia ?

Avec Anna ?

Non, Anna était partie.

Yulia était partie.

Non. Non. Non.

Elle avait dérapé. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Gen. Ça avait une rapport avec Gen. Pourquoi Anna était-elle partie ?

Yulia allait crever. Elles avaient fait tout ça pour rien.

.

 

— Sameen ! Sameen !

Anna n'avait même pas retiré ses chaussures. Elle avait tracé en pleine nuit. Elle connaissait si bien l'endroit qu'elle était sûre de ne pas se perdre. Elle n'avait pas eu envie de passer une nouvelle nuit dehors. Seule.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à évoquer Natalia. Ni avec son père ni avec sa mère. Ils n'avaient posé aucune question, Anna les avaient retrouvés comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils s'étaient montrés gentils et attentionnés. Discrets comme à leur habitude. Un peu plus tristes qu'à leur habitude. Anna avait presque pleuré au moment de les remercier et de leur dire adieux. Ses parents l'avaient serrée dans leurs bras tour à tour. D'abord son père :

— Tu seras toujours la bienvenue, Anka. Tu es ici chez toi, ne l'oublie pas.

Puis sa mère :

— Prends soin de toi, et reviens nous voir quand tu auras le temps. Ne nous laisse plus si longtemps sans nouvelles de toi.

Sa mère lui avait pris le visage entre les mains et l'avait tiré à elle. Elle lui avait embrassé le front.

— Tout le monde s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi.

Anna n'avait rien dit. Elle était partie. Ses parents l'avaient regardée disparaître dans l'aube naissante. Enlacés l'un à l'autre.

Elle n'avait pas été sur la tombe de Natalia et de ses enfants. Elle n'avait même pas demandé pardon à ses parents de leur avoir enlevé une fille et trois petits enfants.

Elle avait eu hâte de retrouver Shaw. De retrouver Yulia. De la mettre en lieu sûr et de la rendre à sa fille. Elle avait décidé de continuer de marcher. Elle dormirait à la cabane.

La cabane dormait paisiblement quand elle l'avait atteinte.

Ça, c'était ce qu'elle cru. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvrît doucement la porte et que le faisceau de sa lampe balayât la pièce.

Shaw était affalée sur le sol. Sa tête reposait dans une mare de sang. Yulia n'était nulle part.

— Sameen !

La grande Russe jura. Elle chercha la trousse à pharmacie, y dégota une boite de sel d'ammonium, déchira un sachet et le plaça sous le nez de Shaw. La jeune femme grogna.

— Sameen ? l'appela doucement Anna.

— Anna ?

— Oui. Où est Yulia, que s'est-il passé ?

— Je... J'ai... J'ai dérapé. Elle est partie. Retrouve-la, elle va mourir si elle passe la nuit dehors, elle est partie pied-nu et sans parkas.

— Merde, Sameen.

— Tu me feras des reproches après, retrouve-la, Anna. S'il te plaît.

— Elle t'a éclaté la tête.

— J'allais la tuer, je crois.

— D'accord, j'y vais. Mais ne dérape pas une nouvelle fois.

— Planque les armes.

— Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'une arme pour nous tuer ou pour te tuer, Sameen. Prends sur toi et ça ira.

— Okay. Vas-y, maintenant.

Anna récupéra la parka, les gants, l'écharpe, la cagoule et la chapka de Yulia, et s'enfonça dans la nuit. Elle devait faire vite, si Yulia s'endormait, elle mourrait dans la demi-heure suivante et elle n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps Yulia s'était échappée.

— Yulia ! Yulia ! C'est Anna ! Réponds-moi !

Anna braqua sa lampe sur le sol. La neige était piétinée devant la cabane, mais si elle cherchait un peu plus loin, elle retrouverait la trace de ses pieds nus. Gagné. Elle suivit les empreintes sur deux trois mètres. Yulia était au bout. Recroquevillée sur la branche basse d'un mélèze. Anna sourit. Yulia n'avait pas tout oublié de ses leçons de survie malgré sa peur.

— Yulia ?

— Ne m'approche pas, siffla Yulia d'une petite voix tremblante. Ne m'approche pas.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu la présence d'esprit de prendre une arme dans la cabane. Ou sa veste, ou des chaussettes. Des chaussures. Elle sentait plus ses pieds ni ses mains.

— Ne m'approche pas, répéta-t-elle..

— Je t'ai apporté ta parka et de quoi te couvrir. Tu vas mourir de froid si tu restes encore plus longtemps ici.

Anna s'approcha. Elle enfila sa cagoule et sa chapka à Yulia, lui enroula son écharpe autour du cou. Attrapa ses pieds gelés. Lui passa des chaussettes.

Yulia tremblait.

— Elle a voulu me tuer.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Je lui ai dit que je ne rentrerai peut-être pas avec vous, que je ne voulais pas revoir ma fille, balbutia Yulia entre ses dents.

— Mmm.

— Elle m'a parlé d'un homme, elle m'a demandé si j'étais avec lui et elle a voulu me tuer.

— Elle a dérapé.

— J'ai chaud.

Hypothermie.

— Je te porte, il faut rentrer.

— Je ne veux pas rentrer.

— Je suis là, elle ne te fera pas de mal.

— Je ne veux pas.

— Il y a quatre ans, elle s'est retrouvée en prison, prit le temps d'expliquer Anna. Elle a été torturée pendant plus d'un an, on lui a lavé le cerveau des milliers de fois. Elle s'en est sortie, mais parfois, elle ne sait plus trop où elle en est. Ta fille l'aime beaucoup et je crois que c'est réciproque. Elle a juste... Yulia, tu ne risques rien. Je lui ai parlé à la cabane. Elle allait bien et si tu restes ici, tu vas mourir. On rentre ?

Yulia hocha la tête, incapable de se battre encore, de lutter. Elle laissa Anna la manipuler et la jeter en travers de ses épaules.

Shaw les attendait. La figure en sang. Anna bascula Yulia sur le bas-flanc. Shaw lui donna des instructions, mais elle resta le plus loin possible des deux femmes.

Après avoir bu, mangé, s'être réchauffée, Yulia se pelotonna dans son duvet. Anna resta près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endormît. Elle revint ensuite vers Shaw :

— J'ai marché toute la journée, j'ai faim et pas vraiment chaud.

— Installe-toi. Je te sers.

Anna l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, à manger à côté d'elle. Shaw s'exécuta en silence. Le temps s'écoula lentement. Le temps de manger, de boire, de s'imprégner du silence, de la nuit, de l'esprit de la cabane. De la paix qui l'habitait. Des joies et des tristesses qu'elles avaient recueillies et conservées en mémoire. Des rires et des pleurs, parfois des cris, qui y avaient retenti depuis soixante-dix ans.

— Merci, souffla soudain Shaw.

— À la vie à la mort, Sameen, fit Anna d'un ton neutre.

— Je croyais que j'avais dépassé tout ça. Que j'étais assez forte pour ne plus me laisser emporter.

— Tu m'as vu pleurer, Sameen. Je ne pleure jamais.

— J'ai failli la tuer.

— Elle est bien vivante.

— Elle ne veux pas rentrer.

— Une bonne raison pour la tuer ?

— Non.

— Alors quoi ? Ça été quoi le déclic ?

Anna n'était pas très à l'aise dans le rôle de la confidente, mais Shaw avait besoin de parler. Elle devait parler. Elle n'avait pas passé deux ans et demi loin du monde pour tout foutre en l'air maintenant. Shaw avait été là quand Anna avait manqué de déraper. Quand elle avait dérapé.

Les deux fois où Anna s'était tenue au bord du précipice, Shaw avait été là. Attentionnée. Compréhensive. Droite. Présente.

Comme les autres.

Comme Chouvaloff, Anton, Alexeï. Comme l'était Élisa Brown, Root, ce policier américain grassouillet que Sameen respectait. Cet homme qui ne faisait pas partie de leur monde. Sa collègue avait fait de la compétition de haut-niveau, elle était bi-athlète, elle connaissait la souffrance, elle s'était pliée à une discipline quasi-militaire pour gagner et progresser, mais lui ? Pourtant, il avait tenu sans faillir contre les troupes de Samaritain. Il ne dénotait pas parmi eux. Anna le trouvait bizarre, mais il était des leurs. Comme Maria Alvarez. Une civile. Anna l'impressionnait, elle le savait, mais la juge mexicaine ne l'avait jamais regardée autrement que comme elle regardait Élisa Brown, Ivan ou Alexeï.

Shaw mit beaucoup de temps à répondre. L'aveu était compliqué.

— Elle... elle m'a accusée de vouloir me débarrasser de Gen.

L'explication parut étrange à la jeune Russe. Shaw s'était sentie insultée ? Elle aimait peut-être autant la jeune fille que celle-ci l'aimait, mais pourquoi une remise en cause de ses sentiments l'avait-elle conduite à déraper ? Elle ne la connaissait pas assez pour comprendre. Elle ne l'aiderait pas comme cela.

— Je suis allée chez mes parents, annonça Anna.

— Je m'en doutais.

— Je ne les pas revus depuis quatre ans et demi.

Anna se pinça les lèvres, puis se jeta à l'eau sans se laisser trop le temps de réfléchir :

— Je ne suis pas allée à l'enterrement de ma sœur et de ses enfants, je ne suis pas retournée chez moi. Natalia est morte à cause de moi.

— Elle est morte à cause de Samaritain. C'est lui qui l'a tuée.

— Mais si je n'étais pas rentrée au SVR, si je n'étais pas devenue une mercenaire, il ne s'en serait jamais pris à elle.

— Si ça n'avait pas été toi, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. On peut toujours trouver une raison de se sentir coupable pour n'importe quoi. Tu n'as pas les mains propres, Anna. Mais tu n'es pas coupable du meurtre de ta sœur. Elle est morte à cause de moi. Mais... Mais je ne l'ai pas tuée. C'est de ma faute, mais je ne peux pas …

Shaw soupira, contrariée. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer.

— Je me sentais coupable et j'avais honte de revenir, reprit Anna. Je ne me sentais pas prête à affronter la peine de mes parents. Leurs reproches. J'ai changé d'avis à la colonie, grâce à toi. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps que j'aille leur demander pardon et que j'aille dire adieu à ma sœur. J'aurai pu contacter Anton de n'importe où, mais je suis allée chez eux pour ça. Ils n'ont pas changé, Sameen. Mes parents sont toujours comme ils ont toujours été. Ils m'ont accueillie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils ne m'ont pas parlé de Natalia. De toute cette horrible histoire. Pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas osé, mais parce qu'ils ont vu que je n'étais pas prête. Je voulais leur parler. Natalia est enterrée à Krasnoïarks, je ne pouvais pas aller la voir, mais mes parents, ils étaient là. Et malgré mes bonnes résolutions, je n'ai pas pu leur demander pardon.

Anna s'arrêta un moment de parler. Shaw comprenait ce qu'elle éprouvait, ce qu'elle avait éprouvé. Elle l'aurait soutenue si elle avait été avec elle, mais Anna était partie seule et maintenant, le soutien que pouvait encore lui apporter Shaw ne servait plus à rien.

— Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'amis dans ma vie, reprit Anna. Au SVR, c'était de toute façon difficile. Je me suis toujours débrouillée seule, j'ai toujours pensé que je n'avais besoin de personne. Ce qui m'avait échappé, c'est que, quand j'avais eu besoin de quelqu'un, je n'en ai pas eu besoin, simplement parce que ce quelqu'un était déjà avec moi. Quand je n'en pouvais plus du SVR, quand je me dégoûtais, j'ai rencontré Fédor Ivanovitch Chouvaloff, et ensuite, quand j'ai traversée les épreuves du Chirurgien de la mort, j'étais avec Anton et Alexeï, puis avec toi et tous les autres. Le procès du Chirurgien a été un véritable enfer. Tout ce battage médiatique abjecte, cette hystérie autour de Maria Alvarez. Ces gens qui m'envoyaient des lettres, des cadeaux, qui me criaient leur admiration et leur amour. Mais il y avait Maria Alvarez qui tenait, il y avait Alexeï, Ivan, le lieutenant Brown. J'aime beaucoup Élisa Brown. Elle est tellement... Je ne sais pas, c'est un officier, un véritable militaire et en même temps elle est... tellement... euh...

— Cool ?

— Euh...

Anna imagina Élisa Brown. Son sérieux, sa discipline, la précision dont elle faisait toujours preuve, son efficacité. Puis, elle revit son sourire simple et franc, son allure décontractée, son expression détendue quand elle était revenue de son expédition avec Maria Alvarez, quand elle portait un jean et une chemise de couleur unie dont elle roulait les manches sur ses avant-bras, quand elle portait Alma Alvarez dans ses bras.

— Oui, elle est cool, acquiesça-t-elle. Ils m'ont aidée à tenir, Sameen. Je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment investie dans une relation amicale ou amoureuse, sauf peut-être une fois, mais j'ai été trahie et ensuite, j'ai évité. Mais à la colonie... Là-bas, je me suis aperçue que... D'abord, que c'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui assurait ses arrières, mais que c'était encore mieux d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi avec moi. Je me suis aussi aperçu que les autres ce n'étaient pas seulement des compagnons d'armes. Si tu m'avais accompagnée chez moi, j'aurais trouvé la force de parler à mes parents, de prononcer le nom de ma sœur. Je me suis sentie horriblement seule là-bas.

— Je serais venue avec toi si tu me l'avais demandé. Yulia aurait pu rester seule.

— Je ne savais pas, Sameen. C'est seulement une fois avec mes parents que j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas leur parler.

Anna s'appuya sur l'épaule de Shaw.

— Tu es une solitaire, continua-t-elle. Comme moi. Tu as toujours tout affronté seule. Tu as toujours pensé que tu n'avais besoin de personne et ça a marché comme ça pendant des années. Mais... Que ce soit toi ou moi, on s'en est trop pris dans la gueule. C'est devenu trop dur. Tu es partie deux ans. Tu n'as pas échoué, Sameen. Je ne te connais pas très bien, mais tu n'es plus la même femme maintenant que celle que j'ai connue à Concord, celle aux côtés de qui je me suis battu à Chihuahua ou en Virginie. Tu n'es plus la même femme, mais tu ne peux pas espérer redevenir exactement la femme que tu étais avant d'avoir été torturée. Tu ne peux pas effacer tout ce que tu as vécu. Ta détention, les tortures, les morts, tes dérapages. Cette histoire t'a changée et tu en garderas à jamais des séquelles. Si tu ne l'acceptes pas, tu retomberas un jour ou l'autre. Comme moi.

Anna prit une pause avant de reprendre :

— J'ai appris un truc à la colonie, je me suis haïe plus que je ne m'étais jamais haïe auparavant. Le chizo, je m'en remettrai, les tabassages que j'ai reçu ou que j'ai distribué, je vivrais avec, mais commettre un viol... Violer une fille ?

Anna reprit sa respiration. Shaw posa une main amicale sur sa cuisse.

— J'aurais survécu sans toi, Sameen, mais je me serais perdue. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je me serais perdue. Ce que j'ai appris à la colonie, c'est que, parfois, quand c'est trop dur, quand on arrive au bout de l'inacceptable, quand on a plus la volonté de se relever, on ne peut plus se battre seul. J'ai appris qu'on a parfois besoin d'une épaule pour soutenir ses pas et que pleurer sur cette même épaule, ça fait vraiment du bien. Que ça n'a rien de honteux. J'ai appris avec toi, qu'on était plus fort à deux, et que j'avais stupidement ignoré l'amitié et l'affection qu'on avait pu m'offrir au cours de ma vie. Que je ne les avais pas comprises. Que je n'avais même jamais vraiment compris l'affection que m'ont toujours témoigné mes parents et ma famille. Tu n'aurais pas fait de mal à Yulia si j'avais été là, Sameen, et j'aurais parlé à mes parents si tu avais été avec moi. Mais on peut pas vivre coller en permanence à quelqu'un. Donc, on se plantera encore, toi comme moi. Ce n'est pas grave, mais il faudra éviter et compter sur les autres. On ne peut plus vivre seule.

L'émotion était tangible. Trop forte. Shaw redoutait d'y céder. D'exploser. Elle pouvait peut-être la désamorcer ?

— T'as quelqu'un en vu ? plaisanta-t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Et toi ?

— Peut-être aussi.

— En tout cas, je serai toujours là pour toi, si tu as besoin de moi.

— Moi aussi.

— Je sais.

— Merci, Anna. Vraiment.

— Ouais, c'était bien ce raid.

Shaw laissa échapper un rire. Anna avait une étrange façon de voir les choses. Mais Shaw comprenait. Aucune d'entre elles n'était ressortie de la colonie comme elle y était entrée.

— Et pour Yulia, ajouta Anna. Quelle que soit sa décision, on ne peut rien y faire, sinon l'aider au mieux, et respecter son choix. On a réussi notre mission, Sameen. On l'a sauvée et on va la ramener aux États-Unis. Ton IA lui fabriquera une nouvelle identité. Et après, sa vie lui appartiendra. Ce ne sera pas facile. Tu sais, elle m'a impressionnée. Je n'étais pas sûre de la sortir des bois vivante. Mais elle a tenu et elle s'est intégrée à notre équipe. On n'a pas eu à traîner un boulet. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

— Si.

— Je comprends pour Genrika, mais on ne peut pas décider à la place des autres, on ne peut pas vivre à leur place.

— Ouais, je sais.

Elles laissèrent leurs pensées flotter doucement. Shaw se sentait épuisée et elle n'avait pas envie de bouger. Ni de se retrouver seule. Anna avait raison, elle avait besoin des autres.

Elle glissa sur le sol et s'allongea la tête sur les cuisses de la grande Russe.

— Juste un moment, murmura Shaw.

Anna grogna et lui caressa le front comme Shaw l'avait fait pour elle avant cela.

— Ça va ?

— Ouais, fit Shaw. Tu sens bon en plus, tu t'es changé ?

— Oui.

— T'as de la chance, murmura Shaw.

En confiance, Shaw se détendit et s'endormit très vite. Anna ne s'était pas déshabillée, elle avait seulement retiré sa parka et ses chaussures. Elle déroula les duvets en évitant de réveiller Shaw, et les étendit sur elle. Elle se cala du mieux qu'elle put et se laissa doucement emporter par le sommeil, une main sur le front de Shaw une autre sur son épaule.

Elle ne l'avait même pas soignée.

Si, se corrigea-t-elle. Elle l'avait soignée.

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

**черни́ка :**  myrtille.

 

 **Tatakalam el arabi :**  Tu parles arabe ?

 

 **Ni hui shuo Zhongwen ma ? :**  Tu parles chinois ?

 

 **Thao Suranari (1771-1852) :**  femme du gouverneur de Khorat, cité fortifiée, nœud de la défense du royaume de Siam (Thaïlande) contre les attaques venues du Laos, royaume vassal de Siam.

En 1826, le roi du Laos,à la faveur de l'absence de son gouverneur attaque la ville. Plusieurs versions existent quant au rôle que joua Thao Suranari. L'une raconte que faite prisonnière, elle proposa aux Laos de cuisiner pour eux. Elle obtint ainsi des couteaux et s'arrangea pour saouler les troupes ennemies. A la faveur de la nuit, elle distribua les armes à ses compatriotes. Surpris les Laos s'enfuirent. Les troupes de Tha Suranari rejoignirent celles du roi Rama III, et ensemble ils défirent les troupes Laos et détruisirent une partie de Ventiane.

 

 

 


	18. Les chemins de la rédemption. Ou pas.

* * *

 

 

Yulia se retourna sur le bas-flanc. Doucement. Anna et Shaw dormaient. Elles étaient...

Elle avait eu tellement peur. Sameen lui avait fait tellement peur. Et ce matin, cette même femme dormait paisiblement sur les genoux d'Anna. Le visage en sang. Les traits détendus. Anna dormait assise. Elle veillait sur Sameen, même dans son sommeil. Sa main sur son front. L'autre sur son épaule.

Yulia continua à les observer. Shaw se mit à gémir, ses poings se serrèrent et se desserrèrent, les traits de son visage se crispèrent. Anna se réveilla et observa avec attention le cauchemar prendre de l'ampleur. Le corps se raidir.

— Sameen, l'appela doucement Anna.

Grognements et gémissements répondirent.

— Sameen, dit plus fermement Anna. Réveille-toi.

Elle secoua Shaw. La jeune femme se tendit comme un arc. Elle hurla brusquement. Yulia vit les mains d'Anna s'affermirent sur le corps de la femme endormie sur elle.

— Sameen !

Un cri de douleur ou de peur, Yulia ne sut le définir, et Shaw ouvrit yeux. De là où elle se tenait, Yulia surprit un regard désorienté, torturé, habité d'une indicible terreur.

— Sameen, répéta doucement Anna.

Shaw crocheta sa main.

— Je suis là, Sameen.

Shaw n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu la réveiller, sinon une impression de se noyer dans une eau bitumeuse. Et une profonde terreur. Terreur qui électrisait encore chaque fibre de son être. Elle serra plus fort la main d'Anna dans la sienne. Chercha de l'air. Tenta de résister à la panique qui la prenait. Un appui, elle avait besoin d'un appui.

Anna ne la quitta pas des yeux et se mit à fredonner  _Les Grues_. Elle avait pris une tonalité très basse. Shaw ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la mélodie.

— Ne t'arrête pas, ne t'arrête, surtout pas, lui souffla laborieusement Shaw.

Yulia esquissa un mouvement. Anna secoua la tête dans sa direction, l'incitant à ne pas bouger.

Shaw se détendit peu à peu. Lentement. Yulia commençait à avoir des crampes. Le chant d'Anna mourut petit à petit. Il se transforma en murmure, puis la jeune femme se tut.

Shaw ouvrit les yeux.

Le soleil s'engouffra par la fenêtre dont personne n'avait rabattu le volet le soir précédant. Il frappa le visage d'Anna. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat de pierre précieuse.

Shaw se perdit dans leur bleu intense. Une grande paix tomba sur elle.

Elle serra brièvement la main de la grande Russe.

— Merci.

Les yeux d'Anna prirent un éclat particuliers. Sa façon de répondre. D'être là.

Shaw leva la tête vers Yulia.

— Ça va ?

— Mmm.

Shaw s'assit.

— Je suis désolée, Yulia.

— Tu n'es pas la première à avoir voulu me tuer.

— C'est pas une raison, ronchonna Shaw.

— Tu es violente, je suis lâche, chacune ses défauts.

Shaw fronça des sourcils. Grimaça.

— Et tu devrais te laver la figure, lui conseilla Yulia.

— Je...

— Yulia a raison, Sameen.

— À propos de quoi ?

— De tout, en plus j'ai faim et vraiment soif. Sans compter qu'il commence à faire froid.

— Je me charge du feu et du thé, fit Yulia en sortant de son duvet.

— Il reste de la bouffe d'hier soir, on peut rajouter deux ration de semoule, une boite de légumes et du thon ou autre chose, ajouta Shaw.

— Okay, fit Anna. Mais je te lave d'abord.

Yulia passa à côté d'Anna. Elle le va le nez et renifla plusieurs fois de suite, comme l'aurait fait un chien.

— Tu as changé de vêtements, dit-elle avec envie.

— Je vous ai apporté des sous-vêtements, des chaussettes et des chemises. Ce sera peut-être un peu grand, mais je me suis dit que vous apprécierez.

Yulia lâcha sa bûchette. Anna l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

— Pas de toilette, pas d'affaires propres.

— Tu as vraiment faim ? demanda Yulia.

— Oui.

— On mange tout de suite, décida Yulia. Tu laveras Sameen ensuite. Elle a passé la nuit comme ça, une heure de plus ne la tuera pas.

Le malaise qui pouvait perdurer entre Shaw et Yulia, s'amenuisa au fur et à mesure que les trois femmes retrouvaient leurs marques dans la cabane : alimenter le poêle, mettre l'eau à chauffer, réchauffer le déjeuner, ajouter une portion de semoule et une boîte pois-chiches au ragoût, servir, tendre son assiette, manger, boire, apprécier. Anna apportait à cela sa présence, son calme.

Shaw lui demanda si son expédition s'était bien passée.

— J'ai mal dormi.

— On t'a manqué ? demanda Shaw avec un sourire en coin.

— Oui.

Shaw la regarda bizarrement.

— Les mauvaises habitudes s'attrapent vite, ajouta Anna.

Shaw eut une moue dubitative.

— Je ne t'ai pas manqué ? demanda la grande Russe.

Échange de regards inexpressifs.

— Si, finit par avouer Shaw.

— À moi aussi tu m'as manqué, Anna, déclara Yulia. Si tu avais été là, tu lui aurais cassé la gueule hier soir et je n'aurais pas risqué ma vie dehors.

Shaw et Anna ne s'étaient pas quitté du regard. Anna esquissa un sourire, puis se tourna vers Yulia.

— Je n'aurais pas manqué de le faire, mais tu t'es bien défendue quand même.

— Neuf ans de colonie pénitentiaire, ça laisse des traces, même sur quelqu'un comme moi.

Neuf ans de colonie pénitentiaire lui avaient aussi appris qu'on ne survivait pas si on ne dépassait pas les violences, la folie et les coups de sang dont se rendaient coupables les détenues ou les gardiens. Tout le monde dérapait un jour ou l'autre. Elle avait connu des femmes douces, qui, le temps d'un moment, s'étaient transformées en boule de haine incontrôlable. Yulia avait subi des violences et des humiliations de la part de personnes qui par ailleurs la protégeaient, se montraient attentionnées et l'aidaient à mieux vivre dans la colonie. Même Tata, même Irina, la chef du block 17, possédaient leurs bons côtés. Yulia eût menti si elle avait nié qu'elle n'avait pas toujours trouvé du dégoût ou de l'indifférence dans les bras de Tata. Quand elle le voulait, la chef de block pouvait se montrer tendre et attentive au plaisir de ses partenaires. De ses filles. C'était immonde et immorale, mais c'était la vérité.

À la colonie, Yulia avait appris à aller de l'avant. À frayer avec des pervers, des violents, à ne jamais négliger ce qu'ils pouvaient lui offrir de bénéfique. Elle ne pardonnait pas les écarts, elle les ignorait.

Shaw, de son côté, ne pouvait pas réécrire le passé. Elle avait dérapé, Yulia l'avait frappée, elle s'était enfuie à moitié nue dans la forêt. Mais Anna était venue et personne n'était mort. Elle s'était excusée. Yulia ne semblait pas vraiment fâchée. Elle ne la regardait pas comme un monstre. Ni peur ni ressentiment n'habitait son regard. Et elle avait pris une leçon. Une leçon d'humilité, de prudence et d'humanité.

Après le repas, Anna les entraîna dehors. Pour une toilette complète. Ensemble. Habituellement, elles y allaient séparément, à l'heure qui leur convenait. Un usage que brisait consciemment Anna et qui acheva de rétablir l'équilibre entre les trois femmes.

 

* * *

 

Maria attendit que l'imprimante s'arrêtât de cracher du papier. Elle récupéra la liasse dans le panier et la posa sur la table. Elle s'assit et commença à lire en annotant les pages.

Un schéma se dessinait peu à peu. Sur une feuille blanche, elle dessina un organigramme. Un de plus. Quand elle aurait fini, elle établirait une synthèse. Une synthèse qui pré-existait déjà dans son esprit. Il lui manquait des éléments, mais son dossier était conséquent. Les trafics existeraient toujours, les organisations criminelles aussi. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour prendre la relève. La lutte était sans fin. Il y aurait toujours des crimes, des vies détruites et de la corruption. Ce qui n'empêchait pas de lutter.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de lutter.

Parce que de temps en temps, les criminels devaient payer et les victimes obtenir justice. Parce que la justice devait survivre et combattre l'injustice.

Elle abattrait le Cartel Silanoa. Peut-être ne le détruirait-elle pas, mais elle lui porterait de tels coup qu'elle le rabaisserait au niveau d'un petit gang de quartier. Pour son oncle, même si elle ne savait pas qui avait programmé son enlèvement et son exécution. Pour les milliers de victimes, peut-être même les millions, dont le Cartel était responsable.

Lui et ses financiers.

Elle n'occupait pas de charge officielle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la façon dont elle ferait tomber l'organisation occulte du Cartel. Elle verrait plus tard, quand elle aurait complété son dossier, récolté toutes les données.

.

 

Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir alors qu'elle travaillait depuis plus de trois heures, isolée du reste du monde. Deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses épaules. Elles sentirent les tentions et commencèrent à lui masser les trapèzes. Maria ferma les yeux et gémit autant de douleur que de plaisir.

Elle était tendue.

D'où la douleur.

Le massage était agréable et les mains d'Élisa éveillaient toujours en elle un trouble diffus. Parfois, un peu plus que diffus.

D'où le plaisir.

Elle aimait le contact de ses mains sur sa peau et elle vivait très bien avec. Même si parfois, elle regrettait qu'Élisa ne profita pas plus du pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur ses sens.

— Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? demanda le jeune officier.

Maria regarda l'heure.

— Trois heures et demi.

— Et tu as travaillé ce matin. Tu n'es pas sortie de la journée. Tu as mangé au moins ?

— Mmm.

Élisa trouva un nœud. Maria se cambra en gémissant.

— Quoi ? demanda l'officier.

— Une pomme et un peu de pain, gémit la jeune juge.

— Ce n'est pas manger, Maria.

— Je mangerai au dîner.

— Mais tu n'as rien préparé.

— Tu doutes de mes talents ?

— Non, tu aimes bien trop ta fille pour cela.

— Où es-t-elle ?

— Elle joue avec Anamaga.

— C'était bien cet après-midi ?

— Mouais.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

— Alma te racontera. Gen n'est pas là ?

— Elle est chez Juliette. Son père m'a téléphoné pour me dire qu'il la raccompagnerait dans la soirée.

— Elles travaillent ?

— Mmm.

— Le docteur Deghati ne devait pas passer lui donner des cours ?

— Gen l'a prévenue qu'elle serait chez Juliette. Elles se verront demain à l'université, Khatareh l'a invitée à déjeuner là-bas.

— Elle la prépare à sa future vie d'étudiante ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, Khatareh n'est pas très bavarde.

— Il faudra l'accompagner ?

— Oui.

— J'irai si tu veux, j'ai envie d'aller nager... Enfin, euh... si ça te dérange pas.

— Je te donne ton après-midi, Lissa, dit-elle en imitant l'accent d'une héritière de la noblesse espagnole.

Élisa lui martyrisa les trapèzes en réponses. Maria protesta vivement en riant. Elle se leva et se dressa devant l'officier. Elle planta son regard dans le sien. Dieu, qu'elle aimait ses yeux ! Élisa arborait un air tranquille et innocent, content d'elle. Maria s'approcha d'elle. Passa ses mains dans son dos, sous sa chemise. Le contact de sa peau chaude la fit frissonner. Elle leva la tête et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle évita de la serrer contre elle, de laisser ses mains courir sur sa peau. C'était tentant, mais Élisa n'avait esquissé aucun geste. Maria se recula un peu et retira ses mains. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle posa un baiser amicale et tendre sur les lèvres du jeune officier et lui sourit chaleureusement :

— Tu viens m'aider pour le repas ?

— Corvée de légumes ? grimaça Élisa.

 

 

 

— Tu es parfaite dans ce rôle, j'aime bien quand tu te laisses aller à tes penchants rebelles à toute autorité, mais voilà la conséquence : tu écopes de la corvée d'épluchage.

— Je ne suis pas une rebelle, se défendit Élisa.

— Service-service, je sais, se moqua Maria. Mais tu ne fais pas toujours preuve d'un sens de la discipline très vertueux.

Élisa rougit imperceptiblement.

— Root, Sameen et moi, sommes de très mauvaises influences, il est vrai, concéda Maria.

— Je me débrouille très bien sans vous ni personne.

— Oh... Notre vertueux premier-lieutenant, m'aurait-il caché des choses ?

— J'ai un casier.

— Toi ?!

— Je me suis battue dans un bar, il y a quelques années.

— Tu étais militaire ?

— Oui.

— Un bar à soldat ?

— Non, chez moi, dans un bar à Jacksonville.

— Un ivrogne qui t'a manqué de respect ?

— Un sale con qui a manqué de respect aux Marines.

— Et ?

— Je lui ai cassé la gueule. Ses amis sont intervenus, le patron du bar a appelé la police et je me suis retrouvée au poste.

— Tu as été inculpée ?

— Non, mais je suis fichée.

— Lieutenant, vous êtes un voyou, dit Maria en lui crochetant le bras et en l'entraînant hors du bureau.

— Je n'étais pas très fière quand mes parents sont venus me chercher, mais je...

Élisa s'arrêta soudain.

— Tu...? l'encouragea Maria.

Élisa fit face à Maria.

— Ce type, Maria, celui à qui j'ai cassé la gueule. Il a couvert l'USMC de boue, il m'a insulté aussi. Il s'est moqué de moi. Il a dit des trucs dégueulasses. Au début, j'ai protesté pour la forme et puis je me suis tue, ça ne servait à rien de discuter. Je me suis dit qu'il allait laisser tomber. C'était un ami de Jon. Lui et Ryan étaient là. Je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée. Mais il a continué et il m'a prise à partie. Je ne me souviens plus ce qu'il a dit à un moment, mais ça m'a fait sortir de mes gongs. J'ai vu des gens mourir au cours de mes missions. J'ai perdu des hommes et il y a eu tous ces civils... Et lui, ce type, il ne connaissait rien, il n'avait rien vu, il insultait tout le monde. Tu sais, parfois, j'ai pleuré au cours de mes missions, j'ai même dégueulé après être tombé sur un charnier au Mexique. J'ai fait des erreurs, c'est vrai, mais ce type... Il m'a tellement énervée. Ça m'a fait plaisir de lui casser la gueule.

— Je suis sûre qu'en plus, il t'a accusée de ne jamais sortir de ton bureau, de porter des barrettes d'opérette et de ne pas savoir te battre.

— Ouais, c'est vrai. Je crois que c'est ça qui a été à l'origine de mon premier coup de poing. Un mot de trop et le poing est parti.

Élisa se souvenait très bien du mot. Un mot que son frère avait prononcé avant qu'elle ne le noyât. Un mot qui avait déclenché sa haine. Un mot qui ne la touchait pourtant pas, qui lui passait toujours au-dessus de la tête. Mais l'homme avait été trop loin. Élisa bouillait déjà de colère contenue et de frustration avant qu'il ne le prononçât avec mépris. Elle avait renversé la table. Les verres et les bouteilles de bière s'étaient fracassé au sol. Le type ricanait fier de lui.

— Ouah ! Impressionnant, s'est-il moqué.

Jon pestait, Ryan tentait de rassurer les clients et les serveurs, les autres ricanaient :

— Quel mec !

— Josh, tu l'as fâchée.

Élisa avait balayé la table. Et elle avait frappé. Josh était parti en arrière, il avait bousculé des clients qui avaient crié comme des putois. Les amis de Josh avaient voulu la ceinturer. Élisa s'était brutalement dégagée et elle avait marché sur Josh. Un homme s'était interposé, elle l'avait envoyé valser dans les bras de sa femme. Josh avait voulu se battre. Ses copains aussi, le type qui avait voulu s'interposer aussi. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Élisa de mettre Josh au tapis. Ensuite, elle n'avait plus eu envie de se battre, mais les autres étaient d'un avis différent. Elle s'était défendue. Sans trop prendre de coup, prudemment, elle ne voulait blesser personne. Mais elle ne s'était pas laissé taper dessus.

— Ryan a voulu s'interposer, mais c'était trop tard. J'ai étalé le type et deux de ses copains, ça a plus ou moins dégénérer ensuite jusqu'à ce que les flics arrivent.

— Et vous avez tous été arrêtés ?

— Seulement moi. Des témoins m'ont accusée d'être à l'origine de la bagarre ce qui était vrai et puis, contrairement aux gars qui s'étaient battus contre moi, j'étais toujours debout. Ils sont partis pour l'hôpital et moi pour le poste de police.

— Ils ont porté plainte ?

— Non.

Le client qui avait tenté de s'interposer puis de prendre sa revanche, avait refusé de témoigner et Élisa avait payé pour les dégâts occasionnés dans le bar. Un arrangement à l'amiable négocié par ses parents.

— C'est bizarre, fit Maria.

— Pas trop, ils se seraient payés la honte.

Maria s'esclaffa.

— Tu les as revus ?

— Non, je ne suis plus jamais sortie en ville après ça. Je ne regrette rien, ils l'avaient mérité, mais je ne voulais pas me retrouver une nouvelle fois confrontée à ce genre de situation. Je ne rentrais pas chez moi, pour me battre avec des...

Élisa hésita.

— Avec des imbéciles ? suggéra Maria.

— Oui. Je voulais être tranquille.

— Tu n'as revu personne ensuite ?

— Si un peu Ryan et Jon, mais à Butler Beach, et je ne suis jamais ressortie dans un bar ou un restaurant.

— Tu l'as regretté ?

— Non.

— Et depuis que tu es mariée, tu es ressortie ?

Élisa s'assombrit soudain.

— Oui.

— Mais ?

— Je n'ai plus envie de rentrer à Butler Beach.

— Et tes parents ?

— Ils... Tu vas me trouver stupide, mais quand je suis là-bas... Depuis que je suis mariée, je crois qu'ils préfèrent Jon à moi.

— Je ne te trouve pas stupide et je regrette ne pas avoir assisté à ta bagarre. Je t'aurais soutenue. Tu sais, j'aurais été la fille qui ne sait pas se battre, mais qui casse des bouteilles et des pichets de bière sur la tête des abruties.

Maria soupira :

— Ce que je regrette ne pas avoir assisté à votre combat à toi et Sameen.

— Tu es juge, Maria.

— Tu es officier, Lissa, lui rétorqua celle-ci.

— Ah, euh...

— Et je t'adore ! s'exclama Maria en l'embrassant sur la joue. Allez, vilaine fille, la corvée de pommes de terre t'attends. Tu feras les oignons aussi. Ça t'apprendra à te battre dans les bars.

Élisa grogna qu'elle était vraiment bête et Maria la menaça de représailles si elle ne faisait pas amende honorable.

— Ah, oui ? Quoi ?

— Tu fais la cuisine pendant une semaine.

Élisa déclara forfait. Elle ne détestait pas faire la cuisine, mais Maria cuisinait trop bien pour se priver de ses talents pendant un mois. Sans compter qu'Alma lui demanderait des plats dont Élisa ignorait les recettes, que Genrika lui poserait un nombre incalculable de question sur l'alimentation des Marines tout en critiquant chaque plat qu'elle lui servirait. Il ne manquerait plus que la jeune fille invita la mère de Shaw à dîner et que celle-ci remarqua que le repas n'avait pas été préparé par Maria, mais par Élisa, qu'elle s'en étonna et qu'elle regarda suspicieusement le jeune Marines.

.

 

Élisa n'arrivait jamais à savoir ce que l'universitaire pensait d'elle. Genrika s'était chargé de présenter le lieutenant à Khatareh. Celle-ci n'avait eu besoin de ne poser aucune questions, parce que Genrika avait déjà répondu à toutes celles auxquelles elle aurait pu penser ou ne pas penser.

Elle avait pourtant posé une question à Élisa. Une seule. Dont elle n'avait pas commenté la réponse.

— Vous êtes une amie de Sameen ?

Élisa s'était embarrassée dans la réponse sous le regard imperturbable de cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas :

— Une amie ? Ben, euh, pas vraiment... Enfin, si. Enfin, je crois. Non, pas vraiment une amie. C'est mon supérieur alors... Enfin, non, pas vraiment mon supérieur, mais...

Le regard éberlué de Genrika et le sourire tendrement narquois de Maria l'avait encore plus déstabilisée.

— Elles sont copines, étaient intervenue Alma. Elles font plein de bêtises ensemble.

La petite fille avait tourné un visage rayonnant d'amour vers Élisa.

— Pas vrai, Lissa ?

— Ben...

Alma avait donné des idées à Genrika :

— Sameen la trouve tellement cool ! dit-elle en traînant sur le dernier mot.

Regard sévère de l'universitaire.

— Je répète juste ce que nous a dit Sameen, se défendit Genrika.

Katareh avait fixé Élisa.

— J'aime beaucoup le capitaine Shaw.

Le comble du ridicule.

L'universitaire avait émis un « Hum... » énigmatique.

Maria avait prestement envoyé Genrika et Alma à la cuisine chercher du pain avant qu'elles ne se lançassent dans le récit de la fameuse bagarre de Bethesda qui, dans leur bouche, prenait l'allure d'un récit légendaire qui avait plus à voir avec un Wu sha pian déjantée chinois ou une de ces bagarres de saloon homériques que Maria se souvenait avoir vues à la télévision quand elle était petite*, qu'avec un combat de MMA même si celui-ci avait été plus ou moins clandestin. Elle doutait que Khatareh appréciât les exploits d'Élisa, de Root et de sa fille autant que Maria et les deux enfants l'appréciaient.

.

 

Maria arborait un sourire faraud.

— Tu triches, Maria, protesta Élisa obligée d'accepter la corvée d'épluchage.

— Oui, mais tu vas aimer ce que j'ai en tête.

Maria avait en tête un hachis à la Mexicaine. C'était simple et rapide à préparer.

Elle prit le temps de parler un peu avec Alma, dévisagea Anne-Margaret d'un air circonspect. Redoutant une demande de câlin. Mais l'enfant lui sourit et retourna à ses constructions de cube. Élisa avait su l'occuper et l'enfant s'était sentie en sécurité avec elle et Alma. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se rassurer contre le sein de Maria.

Les deux adultes laissèrent les enfants jouer et partirent dans la cuisine. Elles s'affairèrent. Enfin, Maria ferma la cocotte.

— Maria ? l'interpella doucement Élisa après s'être lavé les mains.

— Mmm ?

— Tu... Tu crois que c'était mal de casser la figure de ce type ?

Maria apprécia le choix des mots et la formulation. Elle n'avait à aucun moment porté de jugement négatif quand Élisa lui avait raconté cette histoire. Le jeune officier avait exposé les faits, elle n'en tirait pas de fierté déplacée, mais elle avait bien laissé entendre qu'elle ne regrettait pas de s'être compromise dans une rixe. Sa question impliquait qu'elle avait cependant reçu de sévèrement remontrances à la suite de son arrestation et que ces remontrances avaient entraîné une remise en question de ses certitudes. Élisa pensait sincèrement avoir agi selon sa conscience, mais elle n'était pas très sûre du bien fondé de celle-ci. Qui avait bien pu la sermonner si durement qu'elle en était venue à douter d'elle-même ?

La police certainement, c'était son rôle.

Qui d'autre ? Ses parents ? Son frère ? Son mari ?

En tout cas, quelqu'un qu'elle aimait assez pour ébranler ses certitudes. Maria détestait le chantage affectif. Elle détestait tout autant voir Élisa douter d'elle-même. Élisa attendait sa réponse. Une vraie réponse. Celle du juge ou celle de l'amie ? L'expression d'Élisa lui dicta de donner la réponse de l'amie.

— Objectivement, tu t'aies adonné à la violence. Je suis juge, tu es officier, franchement, je n'approuve pas. Le recours à la violence n'est presque jamais la solution et tu le sais très bien. Mais objectivement, ce type, comme tu l'appelles, était un véritable connard et tu as bien fait de le lui démontrer par l'exemple. Je te déclare coupable avec circonstances atténuantes. Je te donne un blâme, parce qu'il faut bien te blâmer, et je t'invite au restaurant.

Élisa sourit timidement.

— Officieusement, continua Maria. Je t'applaudis et je t'engage comme garde du corps.

Élisa sourit plus franchement.

— On attend Gen pour dîner ou tu veux manger avant ? lui demanda Maria, comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué sa réaction.

— Faisons manger Alma et Anne-Margaret et attendons Gen pour dîner.

— Mmm, bonne idée, tu as dû les harasser, je préférerais les coucher tôt.

.

 

Le dîner des enfants fut joyeux. Anne-Margaret babillait tandis qu'Alma racontait ses exploits au centre aquatique. Élisa resta silencieuse, mais un sourire doux flottait sur ses traits. Elle aimait beaucoup les deux enfants. Anna-Margaret était un peu petite, mais Élisa ne s'était pas ennuyée. Alma avait seulement regretté de ne pas avoir eu accès aux toboggans. La présence d'un adulte à son âge était indispensable et Élisa n'avait pas pu laisser Anne-Margaret toute seule. La petite fille avait pâti de l'attention qu'Elisa se devait de porter à l'enfant, mais la jeune femme avait confectionné des flotteurs à l'aide de deux frites, coincé Anne-Margaret dedans et elle avait pu ainsi se consacrer tout autant à Alma qu'à Anne-Margaret. Elle avait donné un cours de natation à Alma et elle avait profité d'une période creuse pour se battre avec elle et la jeter à plusieurs reprise à deux ou trois mètres dans les airs. Alma avait beaucoup rit, Anne-Margaret aussi.

Élisa écoutait Alma d'une oreille distraite. Ses pensées presque entièrement tournées vers Maria.

Chaque jour, à presque chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie, Élisa mesurait le fossé qui existait entre la relation qu'elle entretenait avec la jeune Mexicaine et celle qu'elle entretenait avec Jonathan. Le gouffre qui les séparait. Jonathan lui rappelait toujours cette rixe à Butler Beach comme un acte honteux, comme la preuve de l'influence désastreuse qu'avait l'USMC sur elle. Maria lui avait exactement laissé entendre le contraire. Enfin, pas vraiment le contraire, mais elle s'était étonnée qu'elle possédât un casier. Parce que Maria ne l'imaginait pas avec un casier. Parce que Maria avait d'Élisa Brown l'image d'une fille tranquille et d'un officier sans reproche. D'un soldat honorable. Pour Maria l'appartenance d'Élisa à l'USMC n'impliquait pas qu'elle fût une brute, une femme bornée, une rustre sans éducation, une pute ou une gouine. Maria respectait son choix de vie, elle la taquinait parfois à propos de son sens de l'honneur et de la discipline, mais elle avait aussi souvent loués des qualités qu'Élisa savait avoir acquises ou spécifiquement développées à l'USMC et que Maria reconnaissait en tant que telles.

Maria ne faisait pas de différence entre la femme qu'elle était et l'officier qu'elle était. Elle l'appelait souvent par son grade et dans sa bouche cela n'avait rien d'insultant. Maria l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était, pour qui elle était. Jonathan n'aimait pas l'officier et le soldat qu'elle était, qui selon lui, détruisait la femme qu'elle aurait dû être. L'épouse qu'elle aurait dû être.

Elle l'aimait, elle ne lui avait jamais menti sur ce qu'elle était et elle était soldat. Il l'aimait, mais il ne voulait pas du soldat. Il la poussait à choisir entre lui et ce qu'elle était.

Maria ne lui imposait aucun choix. Elle désirait juste qu'elle restât honnête avec elle-même. Libre de choisir sa vie et son avenir. L'amour det Jon avait un goût de renoncement. Celui de Maria, quelque fût sa nature un goût de liberté.

.

 

Genrika s'ébroua dans le sas. Elle tapa des pieds et se débarrassa de ses bottes et de sa parka. Elle entra dans le salon en retirant son pull. Elle remarqua la table dressée. Les trois couverts.

Maria et Élisa l'avaient attendue pour dîner. Alma n'était pas présente, elle devait dormir.

De la musique sortait des baffes. De la musique cubaine. Genrika n'en avait jamais écouté avant l'arrivée de Maria. Elle imaginait toujours des rues colorées, des maisons coloniales, des marchés pittoresques, des vieux cafés. Des gens qui dansaient et qui chantaient. Un monde imaginaire loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait. À l'image de Maria. Même si Maria était Mexicaine. Genrika identifiait le Mexique à Cuba et Maria semblait tellement latine. Elle ressemblait tellement à l'image que Genrika se faisait des hispaniques. Maria était surtout l'anti-thèse de Shaw. D'autant plus qu'Élisa Brown, née en Floride, de parents nés en Floride eux aussi, si elle se montrait moins volubile peut-être que ne l'était la Mexicaine, était toute aussi chaleureuse, presque latine. Un peu moins expansive cependant, plus grande, les yeux plus clairs, les cheveux plus clairs.

Non, décidément Maria incarnait jusqu'au bout des ongles une latina pur-jus. Genrika en avait fait part à Lionel quand il lui avait demandé si tout se passait bien avec la jeune juge. Il avait hurlé de rire et vivement approuvé :

— Elle planque une robe blanche et un châle coloré dans son armoire. Si tu lui demandes, je suis sûr qu'elle a payé ses études en faisant des pub pour une marque de Téquila.

— Mais tu es débile, avait rétorqué Genrika.

— C'est le juge le plus sexy que je connaisse. Chez nous, il n'y a que des coincées qui boivent du vin californien du bout des lèvres dans de grands verres fragiles. Maria, c'est autre chose. Elle boit ses bières à la bouteille et elle frappe ses verres de tequila sur les tables.

— Elle ne boit pas, Lionel.

— Je sais bien qu'elle ne boit pas, mais si elle buvait, elle ferait comme ça, et avec classe en plus.

Ce n'était pas la peine de discuter de ce genre de sujet avec Lionel, il n'arrêtait pas de se moquer d'elle.

Genrika sourit. Lionel lui manquait. Il lui avait promis de venir la voir avec Lee dès qu'elle retournerait au lac de la Prune. Root avait acquis une trop petite maison à Laval pour pouvoir les recevoir décemment, et il lui aurait aussi lancé un regard goguenard et un « je te l'avais bien ! » s'il avait été avec elle à cet instant.

Maria portait une robe. Pas une robe blanche, mais une robe jaune à fleur rouge et brune. Et un gilet en laine vert sombre. L'ensemble mettait ses cheveux en valeur, la couleur de son teint, ses yeux.

Élisa ne portait jamais de jupe, Shaw non plus, du moins Genrika ne l'avait jamais vu en porter, Root n'en mettait que quand elle avait décidée d'impressionner les gens, quand elle jouait un rôle. Genrika n'en portait pas, elle se sentait toute nue en jupe. Juliette en portait quelquefois, rarement, et Khatareh ne comptait pas parce qu'elle était vieille. Les vieilles portaient des jupes. Les professeurs d'université aussi.

Élisa lisait, allongée sur le canapé. Maria dormait, allongée sur Élisa. Elles étaient parfois...

Élisa baissa son livre et se fendit d'un sourire chaleureux

— Salut, Gen.

— Bonsoir.

— Tu as mangé ?

— Non.

— Tout est prêt, je réveille Maria et on mange.

Elle baissa la tête vers la jeune juge qui reposait la tête sur son épaule.

— Elle a travaillé toute la journée et elle n'a même pas déjeuné, expliqua Élisa.

— C'était bien ton après-midi ? demanda Genrika.

— Mmm, c'était sympa.

Genrika s'étonnait toujours que l'officier se montrât si patiente et si gentille avec Alma et Anne-Margaret. Alma l'adorait et quand elle se promenait avec elle, elle lui demandait toujours de la prendre sur ses épaules. Élisa pouvait parcourir des kilomètres avec l'enfant sur elle. Sans se fatiguer, sans protester, tout en l'écoutant bavarder et en répondant du mieux qu'elle pouvait à toutes les questions que lui posait l'enfant.

Genrika et Juliette lui posaient des tas de questions, tout le temps, Élisa répondait avec la même patience, mais Juliette et Genrika avaient quinze ans. C'était différent. Du moins, Genrika l'espérait.

Élisa tendit une main pour attraper son marque-page. Trop loin. Genrika le ramassa pour elle et le lui tendit. Élisa la remercia. Elle marqua sa page et posa le livre par terre. Elle caressa doucement le front de Maria en l'appelant. La jeune juge gémit. Se réveilla lentement, se frotta comme un chat sur la chemise d'Élisa, leva le nez et l'embrassa dans le cou. Une scène habituelle. Elle aperçut Genrika et se frotta les yeux :

— Ah, tu es rentrée, Gen ?

— Euh...

— Question stupide, je te l'accorde.

Maria se releva et s'étira. Juliette avait raison. Maria était super sexy. Elle avait même repris la main sur Brown depuis que Juliette venait à la maison. Parce que la jeune joueuse de hockey n'avait auparavant jamais vu Maria chez elle. Pied-nu, pas coiffée, en robe légère et fluide, souvent bras-nu. Élisa était cool et pétard, mais Maria était super sexy et super pétard, Gen en convenait.

C'était aussi une séductrice. Ce que n'était ni Élisa ni Shaw. Ce qu'était parfois Root. Mais Root cherchait avant tout à manipuler. Séduire n'était souvent pour elle qu'un moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Quand elle ne se jouait pas des autres, Root ne s'apparentait en rien à une séductrice, même si elle restait une femme séduisante.

Avec Maria, c'était différent. Et puis, Root, quand elle endossait son rôle de séductrice, ne se départait jamais d'un fond d'espièglerie, comme si tout prêtait à sourire, comme si rien n'avait d'importance. Maria...

Genrika avait du mal à la cerner. La jeune juge offrait trop de contrastes et Genrika mourrait d'envie de savoir en quoi consistait ce travail qui l'accaparait tant qu'Élisa allait parfois la tirer par la peau du cou pour la sortir du bureau dont elle s'était arrogé l'usage exclusif. Le jeune officier avait assuré ne pas être au courant.

Maria se retourna vers Élisa.

— Je me suis endormie sur toi, désolée.

— Tu étais fatiguée, j'avais un livre, la table était mise, les filles couchées et le repas mijotait tranquillement, je ne vois pas en quoi tu aurais à t'excuser.

— D'avoir tâché ta chemise ? suggéra Maria avec un sourire un coin.

Élisa s'embarrassa et chercha à regarder sa chemise. Maria éclata de rire.

— Je laisse à Meg et Alma le soin de te baver dessus, Lissa !

Elle sauta sur ses pieds.

— Alors, ton après-midi, Gen ? Julieta a bien travaillé ?

— Mmm.

— Et l'entraînement ?

— C'était bien. Élisa, Joe m'a demandé si tu accepterais de mener une séance de muscu pour l'équipe. Il nous a fait des compliments et Juliette s'est vanté de suivre un entraînement avec toi. Il voudrait voir comment tu organises tes séances et espère, je crois, que tu lui donnes des idées pour que les filles abordent la muscu différemment, avec un plus d'enthousiasme à vrai dire.

— Elles n'aiment pas ça ?

— Non, à part une ou deux. Elles ne rechignent pas parce que ça fait partie de l'entraînement et qu'Annabelle est derrière nous. Mais, même elle, elle reconnaît que c'est ch...

Genrika regarda Maria et se reprit :

— Que c'est une corvée.

— Oui, mais Lissa s'y connaît question corvée, rétorqua malicieusement Maria.

Genrika et Élisa l'ignorèrent.

— J'aime bien tes entraînements, Élisa. Juliette aussi. Avant, je détestais la muscu. Pourtant, j'aime courir et nager, mais la muscu, les étirements... Avec Sameen, c'était bien. Avec toi aussi, mais au club, pff...

— Tu sais pourtant que c'est indispensable, surtout en hockey. Il faut travailler la souplesse et entretenir un bon gainage. Je ne ne vous forme pas pour vous écrasiez physiquement tout le monde et que vous puissiez jouer aux gros bras. Mon but n'est pas de vous transformer en terreur, même si je sais que Juliette admire les goons et aimerait leur ressembler. Je veux juste que vous soyez présentes sur la glace et que vous sachiez esquiver et encaisser les charges sans vous blesser et risquer des traumatismes.

— Mais avec toi ou Sameen, c'est différent.

— On s'est entraînées toute notre vie, Gen.

— Nos entraîneurs aussi.

Il était difficile d'argumenter face à Genrika.

— Okay, j'avoue que mes entraînements peuvent être sympa, mais j'ai surtout l'avantage d'être une étrangère, un officier d'active et...

Élisa se fendit d'une moue amusée avant de conclure :

— ... d'être nettement plus pétard et plus fun que vos entraîneurs, conclut-elle en français.

Genrika éclata de rire :

— Tu as entendu Juliette parler de toi ?

Élisa grimaça.

— Elle t'adule presque autant que Harley Wickenheiser.

— Autant, corrigea Maria. Surtout maintenant...

— Maintenant ? Maintenant que quoi ? demanda Élisa.

Maria prit un air mi-innocent, mi-faraud.

— Tu n'as pas fait ça, Maria ?

— Fait quoi ? demanda Genrika.

Genrika ne savait pas, donc Maria n'avait pas encore donner corps à son idée.

— Tu ne vas... commença le jeune officier

— C'est son anniversaire demain, la coupa Maria. Elle est gentille, c'est mon élève. Elle travaille bien, elle mérite bien un petit cadeau.

— Oui, mais...

— Tu sais qu'elle a déjà une photo de toi accrochée à son mur ?

— Oui, mais...

— Tu vas lui offrir une photo d'Élisa ? demanda Genrika à Maria.

— Disons, un cliché un peu plus beau que celui qu'elle possède déjà d'elle.

— Ouah, c'est une super idée, elle va super contente ! Tu me le montres ?

— C'est pour Juliette.

— C'est toi qui l'as prise ?

— Oui.

— Quand ?

— Quand Élisa entraînait Sameen.

— Aux Seychelles ?

— Mmm, confirma Maria.

Elle nota qu'Élisa se détendait imperceptiblement.

— C'est un cliché qui illustre tes qualités athlétiques et militaires, Lissa. Pas une couverture de Maxim.

Le jeune lieutenant se fendit d'une moue dubitative.

— D'accord, tu pourrais faire la couverture de Maxim.

Et Maria obtint ce qu'elle voulait. Les oreilles du jeune lieutenant se colorèrent.

— Tu es une vraie gamine, parfois, rit-elle cependant en secouant la tête.

— Je te promets que c'est une belle photo, pas une photo sexy.

— Je sais.

— Sûr, fit Genrika d'un ton sentencieux. Maria n'est pas Root.

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers la jeune fille.

— Je la connais, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait trouvé une photo ultra sexy et qu'elle l'aurait offert à Juliette avec des commentaires à faire rentrer et Juliette et Élisa à quinze pieds sous terre.

— Tu exagères peut-être un peu, Gen, la morigéna gentiment Maria.

— Root ne ferait jamais ça, ajouta Élisa d'un ton convaincu.

— Si elle sait que ça ne blessera sérieusement personne, si.

— Elle ne me ferait jamais ça, assura Élisa. Et elle ne se permettrait pas de manquer de respect à une fille de seize ans. Tu te trompes, si tu la crois capable de cela, Gen.

Le ton était ferme.

— Root est... elle est parfois incontrôlable, continua-t-elle. Et elle dépasse parfois les bornes, mais elle prend soin des gens qu'elle aime.

La voix était restée ferme, mais le regard s'était chargé d'émotion.

— Maria ? lança Élisa.

La juge était soudain devenue extrêmement sérieuse.

— Je confirme. Root est...

Maria se troubla.

— Elle est généreuse et sait faire preuve d'une extrême délicatesse.

— Généreuse, je suis d'accord, mais délicate...

Genrika se fendit d'une moue dubitative avant de conclure :

— Elle s'amuse toujours au dépens des autres.

— C'est vrai, mais pas quand elle sait que c'est important, temporisa Maria.

— Pff.

— Sois honnête, Gen, la reprit Maria. Je n'ai jamais vécu avec vous, mais je suis sûre qu'elle se montre aussi attentionnée avec toi qu'elle l'a certainement été envers Sameen et qu'elle l'a toujours été envers moi.

— Ou moi, ajouta Élisa. Je ne serais pas ici sans elle. Elle m'a rendu ma vie et...

Élisa se tut.

— Moi, non plus je ne serais pas ici sans elle, ajouta Maria.

— Elle sait se servir d'une armes, c'est sûr, concéda Genrika.

— Ce n'est pas la première qualité que je lui aurait accordée et ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle m'a le plus aidée, rétorqua Maria.

Genrika fronça les sourcils.

— Tu parles de vos conversations ?

— Oui.

— Ce ne sont pas seulement des conversations ?

— Non.

Genrika regarda tour à tour Maria et Élisa. L'affection qu'elles exprimaient envers Root était sincère. Leur reconnaissance profonde. Et elles disaient la vérité. Root était bizarre, mais la jeune fille ne l'aimait pas simplement parce qu'elle savait se servir d'une arme à feu

— Mais elle aurait charrié Juliette et elle se serait amusée à mettre Élisa en boite, fit-elle histoire de ne pas complètement perdre la face.

Maria se dérida :

— C'est vrai, mais Lissa aurait moins souffert des plaisanteries de Root que des piques acerbes et pince-sans-rire que Sameen ne se serait pas gêné de lui lancer dans de pareilles circonstances.

Élisa protesta.

— Tu es touchante d'ingénuité, Lissa. Mais, alors face à Sameen...

Maria s'esclaffa.

— Sameen te met en boite ? demanda Genrika au jeune officier.

Élisa souffla de dépit.

— C'est hilarant, presque autant que quand je la mets en boite, s'amusa Maria.

— Sameen ? demanda encore Genrika.

— Oui, rit encore plus franchement Maria.

Élisa se fendit d'un sourire en coin. Le capitaine s'amusait à ses dépens et Élisa tombait naïvement dans tous ses pièges. Mais face à Maria, Shaw devenait aussi pitoyable qu'elle et le spectacle en était réjouissant.

Il était surtout réjouissant parce que le capitaine et Maria partageaient un lien très fort. Maria se montrait parfois acerbe et sévère, mais jamais méchante, jamais méprisante. Une grande affection transparaissait toujours dans leurs échanges. D'ailleurs, le capitaine n'eût jamais confié sa fille à Maria s'il n'en avait été ainsi.

Genrika n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Sameen était taciturne et très pudique. Elle ne maniait pas très bien l'art de la parole et Root adorait la taquiner et la prendre en défaut sur ce point. Shaw se renfrognait et Root atteignait alors des sommets de félicité.

Shaw n'était pas dénuée d'humour, Genrika le savait parfaitement, mais elle ne l'imaginait mal « mettre en boite » un adulte. Encore moins quand cet adulte était Élisa Brown.

Maria s'amusait parfois à déstabiliser l'officier, mais elle y mettait plus d'affection que de malice. Genrika ne les avait pas mises en couple parce qu'elles ne couchaient pas ensemble, mais elle n'avait jamais rencontrés des adultes manifester autant de tendresse l'un envers l'autre. Des filles de son âge, oui. Des adultes, non.

Qui était Sameen ? Qu'est-ce que ne connaissait pas Genrika d'elle ? Cette Sameen que Maria, tout comme Root, s'amusait, disait-elle, à taquiner. Cette Sameen qui mettait Élisa Brown en boite.

— Elle t'embête vraiment, Élisa ? voulut savoir Genrika

— Oui.

— C'est de sa faute aussi. Élisa est aussi bouche-bée d'admiration devant Sameen que Juliette l'est avec elle.

— Faut pas exagérer, bougonna Élisa.

— Tu l'admires.

— Elle est géniale, admit Élisa.

Maria s'esclaffa, puis elle enroula son bras autour du cou d'Élisa et la tira contre elle.

— Toi aussi, tu es géniale, Lissa.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et tourna un regard espiègle en direction de Genrika :

— Tu en penses quoi, Gen ? Lissa n'est pas géniale ?

— Si.

Maria embrassa une nouvelle fois, le jeune officier sur la joue.

— Vous êtes géniale, lieutenant.

— Mouais, grogna Élisa. Et si on passait à table ?

— Excellente diversion, la félicita Maria. À table donc.

Maria annonça à Genrika qu'elle avait préparé  _un picadillo de carne de res_. Une des premières recettes qu'elle avait servie à la jeune fille avant que celle-ci ne lui demandât si elle savait cuisiner des plats mexicains autre que les burritos, les enchiladas, les tacos et le chili con carne qu'on servait dans les restaurants Tex-Mex aussi bien aux États-Unis qu'au Canada. Genrika ne connaissait pas encore l'étendu des talents culinaires de la jeune Mexicaine, ni que ce qu'on servait généralement en Amérique du nord aux gringos avait au palais de Maria un goût fade et bien trop doux.

.

 

Maria avait demandé à la jeune fille si elle aimait le piment. Genrika avait haussé les épaules en affirmant que Root lui préparait parfois des plats relevés, elle se garda de parler de Shaw à cette occasion parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de prononcer son nom, et qu'elle, oui, elle aimait bien.

— La cuisine asiatique est relevée, avait-elle ajouté.

Root ne lui avait jamais préparé de véritables plats asiatiques et Genrika n'avait jamais goûté à certains plats dont raffolaient les Thaïlandais, les Coréens ou les Chinois originaires de la province du Hunan.

Maria avait jeté un regard entendu à Alma qui s'était mise à applaudir, mais qui n'avait pas manqué de s'inquiéter de savoir si sa mère lui préparerait un plat à part. Genrika n'avait pas prêté attention à la demande de l'enfant. Elle eût été sage d'interroger Alma sur le sujet, elle se serait évité une leçon.

Maria adorait le piment. Elle n'avait pas hésité à préparer les plats comme elle les aimait quand elle se trouvait avec Élisa ou Shaw. Élisa pouvait manger n'importe quoi et Shaw aimait autant le piment qu'elle.

Elle ménageait cependant l'estomac d'Alma et si elle épiçait ses plats aussi bien pour sa fille que pour elle, elle veillait à ce qu'ils ne fussent pas trop pimentés, quitte à ajouter dans son assiette du piment sous toutes ses formes.

Elle vivait depuis deux semaines avec Genrika et elles avaient eu le temps de s'apprivoiser et de trouver un équilibre dans leurs relations.

Maria avait décidé de s'amuser. Elle avait préparé du poulet et du riz  _rouge_  accompagné d'un mole maison.

La jeune femme avait été séduite par la cuisine de la villa et par l'incroyable diversité de produits et d'épices qu'elle avait découverts dans les placards et sur les tourniquets qui s'y dissimulaient. Elle cuisinait bien, mais elle devait avouer que certaines épices lui étaient totalement inconnues et qu'elle eût été bien embêtée de préparer quoique fût avec certaines autres. Root avait fait le tour des épiceries spécialisées de Montréal et sur les pots ne figurait parfois que du texte en langues étrangères. Caractères asiatiques, latins et arabes se mélangeaient dans un véritable tour du monde des saveurs. Maria avait cependant enrichi un peu plus la collection. Principalement en achetant des piments séchés. Parce que pour les piments frais de qualité, Maria avait dû en faire son deuil. Trois maraîchers cultivaient des piments intéressants dans la région. Ils possédaient des stands sur les marchés de Montréal, mais leur production de piments s'étendait de juillet à octobre. Elle avait donc dû se rabattre sur les supermarchés pour des piments frais, malheureusement de qualité discutable, ou sur les piments séchés.

Elle n'avait donné à Genrika l'occasion de goûter son mole. Elle lui avait dressé une très belle assiette. Riz rouge, blancs de poulets découpés en aiguillettes sur lesquels elle avait généreusement versé le mole couleur chocolat et disposé des feuilles de coriandre fraîche pour donner au plat une note de couleur acidulée. Genrika en avait salivé d'avance.

Alma avait ouvert la bouche quand elle avait découvert son assiette chichement agrémentée de mole. Maria avait discrètement secoué la tête dans sa direction. L'enfant avait pouffé de rire derrière sa main tandis que sa mère mélangeait très soigneusement le riz et le mole avant de lui rendre son assiette. Genrika s'était extasiée sur l'harmonie des couleurs et l'odeur alléchante. Maria l'avait remerciée et invitée à se régaler. La jeune fille avait commencé par le riz qu'elle connaissait, puis elle avait enchaîné par le poulet recouvert de mole. Elle en avait avalé une première bouchée, puis une deuxième avant de réagir.

Elle s'était alors lentement redressée contre le dossier de sa chaise, son teint avait viré au rouge écarlate et ses yeux s'étaient mouillé de larmes. Elle avait ensuite manqué d'air.

Alma avait piqué un fou rire. La bouche pleine. Des grain de riz avait volé dans son assiette et elle s'était à moitié étouffée, tandis que Genrika s'accrochait au rebord à la table. Maria engagea Alma à se calmer et à boire de l'eau. Genrika tendit elle-aussi, dans un geste désespéré, la main vers son verre.

— Non ! avait crié Maria.

Genrika menaçait d'exploser. Elle avait sursauté et lui avait lancé un regard de suppliciée.

— Du riz, Gen. Mange du riz.

La jeune fille s'était exécutée et elle avait peu à peu retrouvé son teint naturel et sa respiration.

— C'est ainsi que j'aime le mole et que j'épice habituellement les plats pour moi, avait déclaré nonchalamment Maria.

— C'est fort, avait coassé Genrika.

— Tu me disais que tu aimais le piment.

Maria soupira.

— Et moi qui croyais que j'allais enfin pouvoir cuisiner les plats comme je les apprécie. Ah, los gringos s'était-elle faussement désolée.

Cette fois-ci, Genrika avait rougi de confusion. Se faire comparer aux  _gringos_  par la jeune juge lui paraissait affreusement insultant. Aussi insultant que si Khatareh, avec condescendance, l'avait traité d'occidentale après l'avoir battue sans gloire au échec en dix coups. Genrika se sentait Russe jusqu'au bout des ongles et elle était très fière de ses racines.

— Il faut mélanger ton mole avec ton riz. C'est moins fort comme ça, lui conseilla Alma.

— Euh, oui, merci.

Genrika avait mangé une énorme quantité de riz, refusant de laisser la moindre trace de mole dans son assiette et occupée à sauver son honneur, elle n'avait pas remarqué tout l'amusement qu'avait retiré Maria de sa petite plaisanterie. Genrika l'avait su plus tard. Quand Alma lui avait avoué que sa mère s'évertuait à remettre à leur place tout ceux qui, de près ou de loin, portait atteinte à la culture mexicaine ou avait le malheur de se vanter de qualités qu'ils ne possédaient pas. L'enfant ne l'avait pas vraiment exprimé dans ces termes, mais Genrika avait compris le message. Elle s'était promis de se venger, mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé comment.

.

 

Les repas en compagnie d'Élisa et de Maria étaient toujours tranquilles et chaleureux. Maria s'intéressait au activités des unes et des autres, Elle encourageait Alma, Élisa et Genrika à raconter leur journée, posait des questions et écoutaient leurs réponses sans jamais s'impatienter ou manifester d'ennuis. Élisa parlait peu, mais elle répondait toujours aux questions qu'on lui posait.

.

 

La jeune juge avait durablement impressionné Genrika lorsqu'elles avaient invité Khatareh à partager un repas.

L'universitaire avait souvent dîné ou déjeuné avec Root et Genrika. Et elle avait toujours très peu parlé. Sinon, pas du tout. Quand Root était là, soit, elle et Genrika discutaient à bâton rompu sans s'occuper d'elle, soit, Root, préoccupée par un problème, ne décrochait pas de son ordinateur qu'elle apportait à table et elle ignorait les regards courroucés de l'universitaire qui glissaient sur elle comme de l'eau sur une toile cirée. Khatareh évitait de lui faire des reproches à haute voix devant Genrika, mais son attitude en disait plus long que les mots, et Genrika écourtait autant que possible le temps du repas.

Genrika avait souvent manger seule avec Khatareh. Elle avait essayé de discuter, mais elle ne savait jamais si le professeur l'écoutait ou pas. C'était décourageant, mais si Genrika était en verve, elle parlait sans discontinuer et sans se préoccuper du silence hostile ou indifférent qui faisait écho à son bavardage.

Khatareh n'était pas une convive très agréable, mais elle n'avait pas échappé à l'ambiance imposée par Maria autour de la table lors des repas pris en commun. L'universitaire ne s'était pas transformée d'un coup de baguette magique en bavarde invétérée, mais elle avait parlé de ses recherches et elle leur avait rapporté des anecdotes sur ses classes, sur la vie qu'elle menait à l'université. À cette occasion, Genrika avait découvert un monde qui l'avait fascinée et elle avait profité de la présence de Maria pour poser des questions.

Elle en avait tant posé, elle s'était si sincèrement intéressée au monde universitaire que Khatareh avait fini par l'invité à déjeuner avec elle à la cafétéria de Concordia. Genrika avait immédiatement sauté de sa chaise en hurlant de joie. Sous le regard sévère du professeur, tandis que Maria et Élisa échangeaient des regard heureux et complices.

.

 

Genrika raconta sa journée, d'abord son après-midi en compagnie de Juliette. Elle se félicitait de ses résultats et de ses progrès, tout particulièrement en maths et en anglais. Maria assura qu'elle avait aussi beaucoup progressé en espagnol et qu'elle possédait maintenant un accent acceptable. Mais elle pêchait encore trop souvent en grammaire. Genrika ne s'en étonna pas, elle reprochait à Juliette sont manque de sérieux dès qu'il fallait apprendre des leçons par cœur. Maria confirma.

— Alors qu'elle peut retenir des schémas complexes de jeux pendant des années, grommela Genrika. Elle est énervante parfois. Et comme elle voit que son année se passe plutôt bien, elle relâche son effort.

— Punis-la, suggéra Élisa.

— Je suis son amie.

— Je suis son entraîneur, tu es sa tutrice et Maria est son prof d'espagnol. On peut organiser une sorte de conseil de discipline.

— Tu rigoles ?!

— Non.

— C'est une bonne idée, approuva Maria.

— Tu trouves ? lui demanda Genrika.

— Si tu juges qu'elle mérite un petit rappel à l'ordre je crois que l'idée de Lissa est tout à fait pertinente.

— Tu pourrais aussi demander au docteur Deghati ce qu'elle en pense.

— Khatareh ?

— Tu m'as dit que c'était elle qui avait la première parlé à ses parents. Elle est professeur d'université et, d'après ce que j'ai vu, elle impressionne Juliette.

— Pas autant que Maria. En fait, vous l'impressionnez toutes les trois.

— Le professeur Deghati, la juge internationale sexy et le si séduisant officier des Marines bardée de décorations, athlète accomplie et tellement pétard, énuméra Maria d'un ton grandiloquent.

Genrika s'esclaffa. Elles riaient souvent de l'admiration béate et enthousiaste dont les trois femmes jouissaient auprès de la jeune Juliette Pomerleau.

— Vous seriez d'accord ? demanda Genrika.

— Évidemment.

— J'en parlerai demain à Khatareh. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord.

— Demande lui quand elle serait prête à l'organiser une entrevue, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin qu'une réunion de préparation.

Les yeux de Genrika s'illuminèrent.

— Vous êtes géniales. Je ne veux pas que Juliette plante son année, ou qu'elle relâche son effort et qu'elle gâche tout parce qu'elle croit qu'elle n'a plus besoin de travailler.

Ouais, grogna-t-elle pour elle même en les regardant tour à tour. Maria et Élisa étaient vraiment géniales. Genrika en voulait encore, un peu, à Root d'être partie en Thaïlande sans être passée à Laval avant, et elle avait hâte de lui faire sentir sa contrariété. Mais elle avait encore plus hâte de la revoir pour lui sauter au cou et la remercier de l'avoir confiée à la garde de Maria Alvarez. De lui avoir ensuite envoyé Élisa Brown et de lui avoir permis de rencontrer ces deux femmes qu'elle admirait aussi bien pour elles-mêmes et les carrières qu'elles s'étaient choisies que pour leur gentillesse, leur intelligence et l'harmonie de leurs relations. Une harmonie qui se répercutaient avec bonheur sur l'ensemble des occupants de la maison.

— Maria, est-ce que je peux passer le week-end avec Juliette. C'est son anniversaire et elle...

Mentir ou pas ?

— Elle organise une soirée ?

— Vendredi soir. On va aux quilles avec les filles de l'équipe.

— Vous avez besoin d'une voiture ? demanda Élisa.

— Tu es invitée, Élisa. Juliette veut que tu viennes. Toi aussi, Maria. Enfin, si vous voulez, mais ça fera plaisir à Juliette.

— Et après, tu veux dormir chez elle ?

— Oui.

— Et c'est tout ?

Mieux valait ne pas mentir.

— Euh, non. Juliette veut m'emmener passer le week-end au parc national de Oka. Elle a réservé un chalet pour la nuit de samedi à dimanche.

— Vous y allez toutes les deux ?

Continuer à dire la vérité.

— Oui

— Seulement vous deux ? s'étonna Maria.

À partir de maintenant, c'était mieux de mentir. Au moins pour Juliette, se persuada Genrika pour se donner bonne conscience. Parce qu'elle avait donné sa parole à Juliette de ne rien dire à personne.

— Oui, Juliette me promet depuis des mois de m'emmener là-bas passer un week-end en hiver.

— Et ses parents sont d'accord ?

— Oui, ce sont eux qui ont payé la réservation du chalet.

— Tu nous diras si c'est bien ? demanda Élisa.

Maria se retourna vers elle.

— Nous pourrions peut-être partir un week-end jouer aux filles des bois, suggéra l'officier.

— Je pourrais garder Alma si vous voulez, se proposa gentiment Genrika.

Genrika savait que Maria ne laisserait pas Anne-Margaret tout un week-end.

— Pourquoi garderais-tu Alma ? demanda Élisa qui n'envisageait pas qu'elles pussent partir passer un week-end de trappeur dans les bois sans emmener l'enfant avec elles.

— Ben, vous voudriez peut-être partir toutes les deux, les chalets n'offrent qu'une seule pièce et une salle d'eau.

Élisa fronça des sourcils :

— Je ne vois pas en quoi Alma nous dérangerait.

— Ben.

Ce qu'Élisa pouvait parfois se montrer obtuse. Genrika pensait que peut-être si les deux jeunes femmes étaient seules, elles pourraient explorer plus librement leur relation.

— Nous bénéficierions d'une plus grande intimité, Lissa, intervint Maria qui, elle, avait très bien compris l'intention de la jeune fille.

— Pour faire quoi ?

Maria sourit narquoisement. Élisa se tourna vers Genrika. La jeune fille rougit soudain jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Tu... commença Élisa.

Et puis, soudain, elle réalisa. Genrika lut son désarrois. Sa gène, d'autres sentiments qu'elle n'arriva pas à analyser.

— Je...

Le jeune officier regarda sa main gauche. L'alliance brillait à son annuaire. Genrika suivit son regard. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait commis un impair.

— Non, je... Pardon, Élisa, je ne voulais pas dire que... se rétracta gauchement Genrika. Mais euh, vous vous entendez bien Maria et toi et vous nous avez toujours sur le dos, Meg, Alma et moi, sans compter Juliette. Vous n'êtes jamais sorties ensemble ne serait-ce que pour boire un verre.

— Je ne bois pas et je ne suis pas une grande fan des bars et des boites de nuit, répondit Élisa.

— Au restaurant.

— On mange bien ici.

Maria s'esclaffa.

— Je suis flattée, maîtresse.

Un terme à double sens qu'Élisa comprit ainsi.

— Je ne sais pas moi, enchaîna aussitôt Genrika qui eût voulu ne jamais initier cette conversation qu'elle sentait devoir tourner au vinaigre si elle ne la détournait pas de son but initiale. C'était une simple proposition. Juliette m'a dit que c'était génial. Mais il y a peut-être d'autres endroits où vous pourriez aller. Tu travailles tout le temps, Maria et toi, Élisa, euh, je sais que tu aimes bien la nature et que tu as peut-être envie de te détendre.

— Je suis en permission, Gen. Les seules choses auxquelles j'aspire en ce moment, ce sont...

Élisa regarda Maria, la pièce autour d'elle. Son regard vint se poser sur Genrika.

— Le calme et la tranquillité. J'ai eu mon lot de grands espaces et d'aventure depuis le mois juin. Ici, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Parfois, j'ai besoin de me poser et...

J'ai besoin de la chaleur d'un foyer. De me ressourcer à la chaleur d'un foyer.

D'un foyer qu'elle avait définitivement perdu le 17 novembre 2018, pensa Élisa avec désespoir.

Elle se sentait plus chez elle à Butler Beach.

Ici, en compagnie de Maria et des trois enfants, elle se sentait chez elle. Peut-être pas vraiment chez elle, mais comme chez elle.

— Que qu'il en soit, toi, Juliette, Alma ou Anne-Margaret, aucune d'entre vous ne m'embête et j'aime bien passer du temps avec vous. Je me sens bien ici, Gen. Si j'ai envie de sortir, de me retrouver seule avec Maria, ou de m'isoler, je ne m'en priverai pas. Parfois, j'aime bien aller surfer ou partir explorer un parc national en solo quand j'ai une permission, mais quand les missions ont été éprouvantes, j'ai juste envie d'être avec des gens que j'aime, de passer du temps avec eux, de m'adonner à une vie banale. Je ne suis pas le genre de soldat à écumer les bars et à faire la bamboche toute la nuit.

Maria se demanda si Élisa était consciente de tout ce qu'impliquait ses paroles. Elle avait aussi senti la gêne d'Élisa quant aux sous-entendus de Genrika, et elle décida que la jeune fille méritait une petite mise au point :

— Et le repos du guerrier, c'est un truc de mec, attaqua-t-elle soudain. Tu devrais savoir cela, Gen.

La jeune fille rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

— Je ne voulais pas...

Maria leva un sourcil.

— Si, mais, euh... balbutia Genrika.

— Tu nous étudies tellement, Gen. Je sais ce que tu as derrière la tête.

— …

— Tu as fait des recherches sur nous, non ?

— …

— Sur Lissa, tu n'as pas dû trouver grand-chose. Notre premier-lieutenant est une personne très discrète. Mais sur moi... Tu as dû te régaler, n'est ce pas ?

— J'ai lu tout les comptes-rendus publiés des procès que tu as présidés, tous les articles que tu as publiés, certains étaient très techniques et je ne comprends pas très bien l'espagnol, s'empressa de répondre Genrika qui redoutait que Maria évoquât les tabloïds et les journaux à scandales. Mais c'était génial et très intéressant. Est-ce que...

— Et les journaux à scandales, la coupa rudement Maria. Tu les as trouvés comment ?

Genrika resta coite.

Maria était juge et mère et elle prenait ses deux charges très au sérieux.

— Ton silence est explicite. Tu as lu ces journaux. Alors, dis-moi ce que tu en as pensé.

Genrika n'échapperait pas la question ni à tout ce qu'était en droit de lui demander Maria après que la jeune fille se fût permis de se mêler de sa vie intime. Élisa ne l'aiderait pas.

Le jeune lieutenant arborait une mine sérieuse, sévère et attentive.

Genrika tritura sa nourriture avec sa fourchette.

— Alors, Gen ? Insista Maria. Qu'as-tu pensé de ces articles ?

Genrika leur avait déjà menti ce soir, il serait peut-être pertinent de ne pas continuer dans cette voie :

— Je les ai trouvé insultants et abjects.

Maria apprécia le choix des adjectifs.

— Ce genre de journaux publient beaucoup d'informations mensongères, fit-elle. Les scandales, qu'ils soient basés sur des faits réels ou complètement inventés, font vendre et gagner de l'argent. Ils influent aussi sur l'opinion que les gens se font d'une personne ou d'une institution.

— Oui, je sais ça, Maria.

— Mais es-tu bien consciente que, parfois, ces articles contribuent à manipuler les gens et que ceux qui les écrivent et les publient se soucient nullement de détruire des vies, de jeter une opprobre injustifiée sur des personnes droites et honnêtes, de ruiner leur réputations, d'inciter à la haine, de mener des gens à la dépression ou au suicide, et de violer leur intimité ?

Genrika pâlit. Ce que lui assénait Maria, lui rappelait la cabale dont Shaw avait été la victime innocente, toutes les manipulations que Samaritain avait exercé sur son esprit et sur celui d'Élisa. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Elle sentait la présence de l'officier à ses côtés, elle n'osait plus la regarder. Elle fixait Maria, pour ne pas risquer que ses yeux glissassent sur le jeune lieutenant.

— Ça te rappelle quelqu'un ? demanda acidement Maria. Tu as aussi réussi à visionner des vidéos qu'Athéna et Root ont oublié de retirer de la toile ? C'est pour cela que tu m'avais si froidement accueillie en janvier, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu m'avais vue faire l'amour avec Sameen.

Genrika se décomposa.

— Non, je n'ai pas vu les vidéos, balbutia-t-elle.

— Tu en es bien sûre ?

— Oui, murmura la jeune fille.

— Mais tu connaissais ma réputation grâce à tes lectures et tu connaissais l'existence de ces vidéos. Tu étais peut-être là quand Sameen les a vues et qu'elle a détruit un ordinateur.

Genrika revit Shaw. La fureur qui lui avait déformé les traits, la violence qu'elle avait déployé, la haine que rien ne semblait devoir arrêter, le sang qui jaillissait de son poing.

Un horrible souvenir.

Ajouté à tous ceux qu'elle gardait des dérapages de Shaw.

— Alma t'avait raconté que Sameen étaient venues nous voir aux Seychelles et qu'Anne-Margaret était sa fille. Ça t'a rendue furieuse, parce que tu ne comprends pas que Sameen soit venue me voir plutôt que Root. Qu'elle te manque et qu'elle ne t'a donné aucune nouvelle, alors qu'elle m'en a donné à moi et à Élisa. À moi surtout. Moi, Maria Alvarez dont les frasques ont défrayé la presse Mexicaine à de nombreuses reprises. Moi, Maria Alvarez qui couche aussi bien avec des hommes qu'avec des femmes. Alors, tu as laissé libre court à ta jalousie et tu t'es dit que ces fameuses vidéos n'étaient pas une invention de Samaritain pour nous faire du mal à Sameen et moi. Qu'elles étaient peut-être fausses, mais qu'elles reflétaient bien une réalité. Et que, tandis que toi et Root attendiez fidèlement Sameen, celle-ci s'envoyait joyeusement en l'air dans mes bras aux Seychelles. Tu as pensé cela parce que tu as cru les mensonges de Samaritain. Et tu sais ce qui était encore plus horribles et pervers dans ce mensonge ? Tu le sais, Gen ?

Maria attendait une réponse.

— Non, souffla la jeune fille.

— C'est que Sameen y croyait. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvées au Brésil. Elle croyait que toute cette histoire tordue que Samaritain avait inventée à notre propos était vraie.

Genrika pâlit un peu plus.

Élisa referma inconsciemment les poings. Maria tendit une main et la posa sur son avant-bras. Parfaitement consciente du malaise qu'elle déclenchait chez elle. Élisa ne lui avait jamais raconté ce qu'elle avait vécu lors de ses simulations. Mais elle savait l'impact que celles-ci avaient eu sur Shaw. Leurs effets désastreux.

Élisa était restée moins longtemps aux mains de Samaritain, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle eût moins souffert. Le mariage inique dans lequel elle avait englouti sa fierté, son équilibre et sa joie de vivre, n'était qu'une des conséquences parmi d'autres de cette détention.

La femme qui l'avait soutenue durant le procès, celle qu'elle avait découverte et aimée à Smith Rock, qu'elle avait retrouvée aux Seychelles, l'officier brillant et humain, avait été brisée par les manipulations auxquelles Samaritain l'avait soumise.

Élisa ne s'était jamais confiée à elle, ce qui n'empêchait pas Maria de comprendre et de ressentir ses blessures et ses peines. De se montrer extrêmement prudente dans ses relations avec le jeune officier. Maria aimait manipuler et jouer avec les sentiments et les émotions des autres. Avec Élisa, elle évitait de s'adonner à ces petits jeux. Elle plaisantait, elle la taquinait, mais elle évitait soigneusement de la manipuler.

C'était la raison pour laquelle elle en voulait tant à Jonathan Foley. Elle avait fait des recherches à son propos, et elle attendait impatiemment le retour de Root. Parce que Root serait capable de trouver des informations qui restaient hors de portée de la jeune juge. Elle aurait pu demander l'aide d'Athéna comme elle le faisait implicitement pour ses recherches concernant le Cartel Silanoa, mais cela voulait dire impliquer une étrangère dans une affaire privée qui lui tenait à cœur. Maria préférait recevoir l'aide d'une personne en chair et en os à qui elle accordait sa confiance, une personne qu'elle aimait, qui aimait Élisa.

— Forte de tes connaissances acquise sur la toile et peut-être aussi de tes observations biaisés par ces mêmes connaissances, tu en as tiré certaines conclusions. N'est-ce pas ? continua-t-elle parce qu'elle le sujet lui tenait particulièrement à cœur et ce pour une multitudes de raisons qui la concernait aussi bien elle que Genrika, Élisa, ou Sameen, peut-être même Juliette parce que les deux jeunes filles partageaient une amitié profonde.

— …

— Que ce soit vrai ou pas, tu ne te différencies pas des journalistes qui ont écrit des articles que tu oses me définir comme abjects, conclut-elle.

— Non, Maria, je... bégaya Genrika.

— Tu n'as pas à t'imiser dans notre vie privée si nous ne t'avons conviée à le faire, Gen. Je suis peut-être une juge à la retraite, mais Élisa est officier, elle est mariée et elle n'a rien fait pour que tu te permettes de lui manquer de respect et de violer son intimité.

— Je suis désolée, dit piteusement Genrika. Je...

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Shaw, Root, Maria, la vive sympathie qu'elle éprouvait pour Élisa Brown. Elle n'avait jamais voulu blesser personne. Elle baissa la tête et les larmes se mirent à doucement couler le long de ses joues.

— Gen, l'appela gentiment Maria.

La jeune fille leva un regard embuée de pleurs.

— C'est ça, la manipulation et c'est ça, le manque de respect. Tu connais assez Élisa, je pense, pour savoir que tes insinuations la mettent mal à l'aise. Sameen ne s'en prive pas, je te rassure, mais Sameen à mon âge, elle n'a pas quinze ans et nous n'entretenons pas les mêmes relations. Tu es intelligente, Gen, tu devrais savoir quand il est opportun de se taire. Et tu devrais aussi ne pas te laisser influencer par tout ce que tu peux lire sur la toile, et tout ce que tu peux savoir sur une personne. S'informer, c'est bien. Bien s'informer, c'est mieux, mais le plus important, c'est de gérer intelligemment son savoir. Je suis juge. J'ai eu accès à la vie privée de bien des gens. C'est difficile de garder de la distance et de rester impartiale, de ne pas se laisser influencer. C'est difficile de toujours savoir ce qu'on peut utiliser comme informations ou pas. Je me suis mise en colère, Gen, je suis désolée. Mais il est indispensable que tu prennes conscience que si tu détiens des informations, si tu aimes tant que ça étudier et analyser les gens, tu endosses une responsabilité envers ces mêmes gens et que cette responsabilité est parfois très lourde à porter.

Genrika hocha la tête.

— Et arrête de lancer des appâts en ce qui nous concerne Lissa et moi. Nos relations ne concernent que nous et il n'y a rien à savoir de plus que ce que nous te montrons. La curiosité est une qualité que j'apprécie fortement du moment qu'elle ne va pas l'encontre du droit des personnes et qu'elle ne viole pas leur intimité.

Genrika ne savait plus si elle devait pleurer ou rougir, quitter honteusement la table ou rester. Élisa ne semblait pas plus à l'aise.

Il était temps de mettre fin à cette conversation :

— Il reste de la pâte pour les churros, cela vous conviendra comme dessert ?

Genrika et Élisa restèrent muettes.

— Gen, Lissa ?

— Euh, oui, accepta Élisa.

— Je les prépare, se proposa Genrika en bondissant de sa chaise.

— Une manière de te faire pardonner ?

La jeune fille rougit.

— Va vite exécuter ta peine, rit Maria.

Genrika ramassa les assiettes, les couverts et s'enfuit dans la cuisine.

Maria dévisagea Élisa.

— Lissa ?

Regard perdu.

— Je suis désolée, fit Maria.

— Non, tu as eu raison.

— Mais je t'ai mise mal à l'aise.

— Bah, ce n'est pas la première fois, essaya de plaisanter Brown.

— Tu savais pour Sameen et moi ?

— …

— Que Samaritain nous avait inventé une histoire bien avant qu'il n'ait eu l'idée de publier des sextapes ? Une histoire qui faisait partie de ses simulations ?

Élisa bougea inconfortablement sur sa chaise.

— Une histoire pas très reluisante, d'ailleurs. D'après ce que m'en a raconté Root, nous ne nous sommes pas montrées, ni elle ni moi, très à notre avantage. Sameen m'a gentiment défendue par la suite, mais Samaritain avait bien cerné ma personnalité. Je loue Dieu de n'être jamais tombée entre ses mains. Je connais mes faiblesses, il m'aurait broyée comme un vulgaire grain de café.

Élisa ne la détrompa pas.

Samaritain lui avait fait du mal. Maria n'avait pourtant souffert que d'une simple séance de torture. Son âme, pourtant trempée à de nombreuses épreuves, se serait brisée s'il l'avait soumise à un régime de simulations. Maria le savait. Élisa le savait aussi. Toutes l'énergie et la détermination qu'avait déployées Maria pour surmonter le traumatisme de sa détention quand elle était jeune, tout le courage et la rectitude qui avait marqué sa carrière de juge et son mandat de députée aurait été balayé. Il ne lui serait resté que le pire d'elle-même et la peur. Maria lui avait avoué des vices et des faiblesses. Elle les avait surmontés. Samaritain l'y aurait replongée. Elle n'aurait même pas eu besoin d'y avoir plongé un jour. D'y avoir même pensé. Il déterrait des pensées et des désirs enfouis dans le subconscient de ses victimes. Leurs frustrations. Élisa n'imaginait même pas ce que Maria aurait pu devenir et pu commettre comme exactions si Samaritain l'avait prise comme sujet d'étude.

Le cauchemar qu'elle aurait vécu.

Qu'elles avaient vécu.

Genrika revint avec les churros et le jeune officier reflua ses larmes. Les churros étaient dorés à point et la jeune fille les avait délicatement saupoudrés des sucre-glace. Élisa n'en prit pas. Maria s'efforça d'animer le dessert. De distraire Genrika. De lui montrer qu'elle ne lui gardait pas rancune de ses indiscrétions et qu'aucun malaise ne subsistait entre elles. L'humeur sombre d'Élisa ne l'aida pas beaucoup, mais Genrika perçut son attention et elle joua le jeu.

Son assiette finie, elle se leva. Maria lui dit qu'elle se chargerait de la vaisselle et qu'elle pouvait monter prendre une douche.

— Ne te couche pas trop tard et n'ouvre pas ton ordinateur. Ni ton téléphone.

Genrika acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Élisa et chercha sa respiration. Élisa était toujours si calme et d'humeur si égale que Genrika oubliait qu'elle avait partagé l'expérience de Shaw. Qu'Élisa avait manqué de se suicider trois mois auparavant, qu'elle serait morte si Root n'était pas partie la rejoindre au Niger. Qu'elle dissimulait des blessures profondes et que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne sombrait pas régulièrement dans des crises de violence et qu'elle ne s'adonnait ni à la drogue ni à l'alcool, qu'elle bénéficiait d'une vie sereine exempte de souffrance.

— Élisa, commença la jeune fille.

L'officier releva la tête.

— Je...euh... balbutia Genrika.

Elle voulait s'excuser, effacer ses paroles, rattraper ses insinuations. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son estime et son amitié.

Élisa lisait tout cela sur son visage. Sa peine et sa gène. Sa contrition et sa peur.

Le jeune officier luttait contre la nausée et elle salivait abondement. Maria ne l'avait jamais relancée sur Jonathan et son mariage raté. Élisa ne lui en avait pas reparlé. Pas par manque de courage, mais parce qu'elle avait encore besoin de temps.

Du temps dont elle n'avait jamais vraiment bénéficié depuis trois ans.

Elle avait été arrêtée trois mois en 2016. Trois mois d'hospitalisation durant lesquels, elle avait combattu ses démons et ses terreurs. Ensuite, Beale l'avait prêtée à Root, puis au FBI. Il l'avait envoyée au Mexique sitôt la sentence de Jeremy Lambert prononcée et, une fois rappelée aux Etats-Unis, elle avait démissionné, réintégré sans tarder l'USMC et repris sa vie d'officier d'active. Elle avait obtenu des permissions depuis, mais aucune ne lui avait réellement profité. La première l'avait jetée dans les bras de Jonathan, elle s'était mariée à la seconde et elle avait passé les toutes autres en compagnie de son mari, exception faite de son séjour aux Seychelles. Aux Seychelles, elle avait oblitéré ses problèmes et bêtement, ou lâchement, renoncé à faire le point sur ce qu'était devenue sa vie.

Cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Maria savait, et Élisa ne cherchait plus à oublier. Elle réfléchissait. Elle analysait, sa vie, ses expériences, ses fautes et ses manquements. Elle pensait aussi à son avenir, à ce qu'elle voulait en faire et à ce qu'elle pouvait en faire. Parler l'aiderait à clarifier ses pensées et à formuler ses aspirations, mais elle avait d'abord besoin de se recentrer. Un peu comme le capitaine Shaw. Élisa ne méditait pas comme Shaw savait le faire, mais elle s'accordait de longs moment de silence, seule avec elle-même, et elle nageait. Elle alignait les longueurs de bassins, les kilomètres. Elle savourait aussi la vie entre Maria, Alma, Anne-Margaret et Genrika. Une vie simple. Banale. Entre repas communs, sorties avec les enfants, entraînements, soirées à lire ou regarder des films avec Maria ou avec les filles. L'affection tranquille et sincère dont elle se sentait entourée. Sans coups de feu, sans conflits, sans assauts, sans ordres à donner, sans responsabilité à endosser, sans discipline à faire respecter.

Genrika était une enfant gentille. Élisa ne pouvait lui laisser penser que le fil s'était cassée entre elles :

— Ne te sens pas aussi coupable, Gen. Maria a raison de t'avoir sonné les cloches, mais bon... Nous ne pouvons pas nier, ni l'une ni l'autre, donner du grain à moudre à ton moulin.

La mâchoire de Genrika tomba.

— Je me sens bien avec vous, continua Brown. Alma ne voit rien à dire à notre amitié et je pensais que... Tu fais partie d'une équipe de hockey, toi et Juliette, vous êtes très proches, je ne pensais pas que notre complicité prêterait à confusion ou te mettrait mal à l'aise.

— Ça ne me met pas mal à l'aise, se défendit Genrika.

— Je suis cool, Gen. J'aime beaucoup Maria, c'est vrai et je ne cherche pas à mentir ou à dissimuler mes sentiments, mais...

Élisa hésita.

— Tu es timide, lâcha Genrika.

Froncement de sourcils.

Rattraper le coup :

— Tu es comme Sameen.

Accentuation du froncement de sourcils.

Expliquer.

— Sameen est timide dès qu'on aborde ce qu'elle peut ressentir envers les autres. Elle est très pudique, en fait. Comme toi. Non ?

Pourvu que ça marche, pria Genrika.

— Oui.

Super. Un sourire en plus ?

Genrika esquissa un sourire prudent. Élisa n'y répondit pas, mais son expression montrait qu'elle avait compris le message et que la comparaison lui plaisait.

— Va te coucher, Gen.

Rassérénée la jeune fille embrassa Maria, puis Élisa.

Sameen avait raison, plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru, pensa Genrika. Sameen et Root. Elle se coucha et son cœur déborda d'amour pour les deux absentes. Elle leur ferait des tas de reproches, elle serait fâchée contre Shaw, très fâchée, mais elle ne remettrait jamais en cause l'amour qu'elle leur vouait aussi bien à l'une que l'autre.

.

 

Après avoir desservi la table et avoir fait la vaisselle, Élisa demanda à Maria si elle pouvait dormir avec elle, Sans donner d'explications. Maria accepta. Sans en demander. Elles prirent une douche et se couchèrent sans échanger une parole. Maria éteignit la lumière.

Élisa culpabilisait de lui imposer son mal-être, de se reposer sur elle, mais elle lui faisait aussi confiance. Elle se tourna vers elle.

— Je ne me sens pas bien.

— Tu as peur de mal dormir ?

— Oui.

— Ça ne me dérange pas, Lissa.

Élisa soupira.

— Maria ?

— Mmm.

Élisa se tourna vers Maria.

— Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser pour ce que Sam a vécu dans ses simulations ni pour le rôle qu'il t'a fait endosser, dit Élisa.

— Je sais, Lissa, répondit Maria touchée de son attention. J'ai sévèrement réprimandé Sameen de croire qu'elle était le monstre qu'il voulait lui faire croire qu'elle était.

— Le problème, c'est qu'on garde des souvenirs réels de ces simulations. Les actes encore, ça passe, mais les sentiments. Le plaisir qu'on pu ressentir à commettre des actes monstrueux, la haine, l'envie, la colère, le désir. C'est difficile de faire la part des choses. Je ne sais pas vraiment pour Sam, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit différent.

— Jonathan faisait partie de tes simulations ?

— Non. Ryan non plus. Je ne devais pas éprouver de désirs cachés à leur encontre.

— Tu as vécu une relation comme celle que tu vis avec ton mari ?

— Non. La plupart de mes simulations concernait l'USMC.

— Tu es passée à l'ennemi ?

— Non. Au départ, je participais à des missions. D'abord banale, puis de plus en plus éprouvantes. À chaque fois mes capacités de commandement, de réaction au stress, au danger et à l'imprévu étaient mises à contribution. J'étais obsédée par le désir de réussir, de ne pas échouer, de mener mes missions à bien.

— Tu as revécu des missions auxquelles tu avais participé avant ?

— Non. On m'a envoyé en Irak, en Afghanistan, à Haïti, j'ai revécu l'intervention après l'ouragan Katarina, mais mes missions étaient complètement différentes. Enfin, pas vraiment, parce que c'étaient des opérations militaires comme j'en avais déjà assuré, mais ce n'étaient pas les mêmes. Pas exactement et j'étais soumise à beaucoup plus de stress. Les ennemis étaient différents aussi.

— Comment ?

— Ils étaient mauvais et je les haïssais.

Maria trouvait ces simulations étranges. Samaritain avait voulu étudier le cerveau d'un officier ? Voir comment il réagissait ? Pourquoi Élisa avait-elle alors été si affectée ? Que ne lui avait-elle pas encore dit.

— Tu sais, je suis soldat. J'ai tué des gens. J'ai combattu des ennemis. J'ai encouragé mes hommes à monter à l'assaut et à descendre tout le monde. Je n'exerce pas vraiment un métier d'enfant de cœur, mais il y a certaines règles à respecter si tu ne veux pas perdre ton humanité et ton intégrité, , même en temps de guerre, surtout en temps de guerre. C'est important, si tu ne veux pas sombrer dans la folie ou l'extrémisme. Il faut lutter contre la haine. Il ne faut pas oublier que l'homme que tu combats, même si c'est un ennemi et que tu dois le tuer, est aussi un homme ou une femme, qu'il a un père et une mère, des enfants parfois, qu'ils aiment des gens et que des gens l'aiment. La haine tue. Mais elle tue d'abord celui qui la ressent. Tous ceux qui succombent à la haine deviennent des monstres et des criminels, en temps de guerre comme en temps de paix.

Maria commençait à mieux comprendre :

— Et tu es devenue un de ces monstres ?

— Oui. Quand tu es soldat et officier, tu détiens beaucoup de pouvoir. Quand, en opération, tu deviens le seul maître après Dieu, tu as tous les pouvoirs. C'est grisant et dangereux. J'ai quinze ans de service derrière moi, Maria. J'ai toujours été consciente de cet aspect et cela fait partie de la formation d'un officier. J'ai toujours fait très attention à ne pas outrepasser mes droits. Pas seulement envers l'ennemi, mais aussi envers mes hommes. Mais là...

Élisa n'alla pas plus loin.

— Tu en souffres encore ?

— Non, ça, ça va. J'avais de l'expérience et mon médecin m'a aidée à faire la part du vrai ou du faux dans mon esprit. Et puis, à mon retour de détention, ma hiérarchie m'a fait confiance. Le directeur de la CIA aussi. J'ai rencontré Sam, Root, les Russes, toi. À l'armée, j'ai repris mes marques. Les exactions que j'ai commises pendant mes simulations, c'étaient horrible. J'ai tué mes hommes parce que je les trouvais stupides, lâches ou qu'ils ne m'obéissaient pas au doigt et à l'œil. La moindre contrariété pouvait m'amener à leur tirer une balle dans la tête. Je les ai sacrifiés sans remords pour le bien d'une mission. J'ai torturé et assassiné des civils. Mais ça, je sais que c'est faux. Parce que... Parce qu'au cours de mes quinze ans de services, j'ai combattu ces instincts et mes pulsions de violence. J'ai parfois eu envie de massacrer des gens, de frapper méchamment mes hommes, de tuer ou de coucher avec mes supérieurs, de tout faire péter sans m'occuper des dommages collatéraux. Toutes ces pulsions, je les ai connues et je les ai combattues. Dans les simulations, je leur ai donné libre-court. C'était horrible et répugnant, mais... ça va. Enfin, à peu près. Avec de l'aide, j'ai pu surmonter ça. Et en mission, même si parfois, je me souviens du sentiment de toute puissance dont je n'arrive pas toujours à me défaire, je gère. Je fais des cauchemars parfois, mais ça va. À peu près, répéta Élisa.

— A peu près ?

— Au début, dans les simulations, je n'allais pas trop loin. Il ne m'a pas poussé trop loin et quand il m'a poussé trop loin, je n'ai quand même jamais dépassé certaines limites.

La voix d'Élisa avait brusquement chuté d'un ton.

— Mais ?

— J'ai tué mon frère.

Maintenant, Maria allait savoir. La jeune Mexicaine laissa à Élisa le temps de rassembler ses forces. Un soupir et puis :

— J'y ai pris un immense plaisir, il m'avait inspiré tellement de haine. J'adore mon frère, Maria, et je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de plaisir que quand je l'ai étranglé. Le regarder étouffer, contempler la mort dans ses yeux. C'était... jouissif et ça m'a brisée. Parce que Ethan avait été mon ancre. Quand tout dérapait, je nous revoyais marcher sur la plage, rire et discuter ensemble et je reprenais le contrôle des simaulations. Il a onze ans de moins que moi et on s'est toujours très bien entendus. Tu sais la grande sœur héroïque et le petit frère adorable. Mais je l'ai tué. Après, je n'ai plus mis de limite à rien. Je ne sais pas quels crimes j'aurais continué de commettre si Root ne m'avait pas libérée. Elle ne m'a pas seulement sauvé la vie, Maria. Elle a sauvé mon âme. C'est pour cela que je lui suis tellement reconnaissante.

Maria lui posa une main amicale sur le bras et Élisa vint nicher sa tête sur son épaule.

— Je suis désolée pour ce soir, continua le jeune officier. Mais j'ai parfois du mal à affronter mes souvenirs. Et puis, penser à Sam... Je suis restée deux mois emprisonnée, le capitaine Shaw est restée quatorze mois. Ce, c'est...

Des larmes mouillaient lentement l'épaule de Maria. Sa main s'égara dans les cheveux court du jeune lieutenant et elle lui massa la nuque.

— Au Mexique, reprit Élisa. Ce que j'ai vu... Parfois, j'ai eu l'impression de replonger dans mes simulations. C'était si... En quinze ans d'armée, je n'avais jamais vu autant de cruauté et de dénis d'humanité. On a mis à jour des charniers remplis d'enfants et de femmes. C'était très dur. Les combats étaient durs et violent aussi. On parle beaucoup de l'État islamique dans les journaux, mais les Cartels...

— Pourquoi crois-tu que je les combatte ?

— Parce que tu es courageuse et que tu crois en la justice.

— Pas toi ?

— Si, mais parfois, je me dis que je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un djihadiste ou qu'un tueur au service des Cartels. Que je suis pareil.

— Je ne crois pas, non.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.

— Je sais de quoi tu n'es pas capable, Lissa.

— Le lieutenant Brown est quelqu'un de bien, mais moi...

— Tu es le lieutenant Brown, Lissa.

— Je suis aussi Lisa Foley et j'ai tué mon frère.

— Ton frère est bien vivant et tu n'es Lisa Foley que parce que tu es mariée à Jonathan Foley, tu étais Élisa Brown avant, tu es Élisa Brown maintenant et tu le seras encore demain.

— Je n'en suis pas très sûre.

Maria repoussa Élisa sur le dos et prit appui sur un coude. Puisqu'Élisa semblait différencier les deux personnes :

— Qui préfères-tu ? Lisa Foley ou Élisa Brown ?

— Élisa Brown.

— Le premier-lieutenant Élisa Brown ?

— Oui.

— Divorce.

— …

— Redeviens la femme que tu aimes, Élisa. La femme que tu respectes.

— Je me déteste quand je suis avec lui.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je me trouve nulle, lâche, je bois, je me drogue, je me vautre dans la luxure et l'humiliation, je me dégoûte.

Maria marqua un temps d'arrêt. Assommée par les nouvelles révélations dont la gratifiait Élisa. Qu'elle bût l'étonnait moyennement, mais qu'elle se droguât ? Un peu de fermeté ne lui ferait pas de mal. C'était décidément sa soirée :

— Tu te drogues ?

Élisa en avait dit plus qu'elle n'escomptait.

— Élisa, claqua la voix de Maria.

Brown se félicita d'être plongée dans le noir, affronter le regard de Maria était au-dessus de ses forces. Un bonheur qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Maria bougea, se retourna et alluma la lumière. Elle refit face au jeune officier. Qui avait plus l'air d'une délinquante juvénile que d'un officier d'expérience bardé de décorations.

— Tu te drogues ?

— ...

— Quand ? Depuis quand ? Avec quoi, et à quelle fréquence ?

Élisa regrettait tout à coup d'avoir demandé à Maria de dormir avec elle.

— Élisa...

— Avec lui, je ne me drogue que quand je suis avec lui.

— Tu prends quoi ?

— Essentiellement du GHB* et de la Ketamine*.

— Tu en as déjà acheté ?

— Non.

C'était déjà ça.

— Tu en consommes beaucoup ?

— Euh, un peu.

— Et tu bois ?

— Oui, souffla Brown.

— Tu m'avais dit que tu faisais attention à ta consommation d'alcool.

— Je fais attention.

— Sauf quand tu es avec lui.

— Oui.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu préfères entre le GHB, la Ketamine et l'alcool ?

— Le GHB.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je suis malade quand je bois trop et je n'aime pas les effets de la Ketamine à trop forte dose. Le GHB... euh...

— Ça te détend et tu as moins de difficulté à t'adonner à vos petits jeux sexuels.

Élisa rougit.

— Il faut que tu mettes fin à tout ça, Élisa. Une bonne fois pour toute. Ton mari est un délinquant et un manipulateur. Il se sert de toi et il te détruit.

Brown détourna le regard.

— Tu n'es pas d'accord ? insista gentiment Maria.

Les larmes refirent leur apparition.

— Lissa...

— Je suis nulle, dit sombrement le jeune lieutenant.

— Tu as été prisonnière de Samaritain, Lissa. Tu ne peux pas dire ça et tu ne peux pas y croire. Jonathan a trahi ta confiance et ton amour. Il est indigne de toi.

— Je suis cassée.

— C'est à moi que tu dis ça ?

— Tu n'es pas cassée.

— Tu sais bien que si.

— Mais tu ne t'es pas plantée.

— J'ai la chance d'avoir des gens qui veillent sur moi et Alma m'incite à ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Après le procès, j'ai eu un passage à vide. J'ai été à deux doigts de replonger dans l'alcool et d'abandonner Alma.

— Mais tu as pris sur toi.

— Non.

— …

— Root est venue me voir. Sans elle, j'aurai plongé.

— Peut-être pas.

— Si, Élisa. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, Sans Root, j'aurais plongé, je serai retournée à mes vieux démons, à tous ceux dont je t'ai parlé. Cette fois-ci, il y eu Root, mais si elle n'avait pas été là ? Si moi aussi, j'avais rencontré un Jonathan Foley, où crois-tu que j'en serais aujourd'hui ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Je serai une épave, Lissa, et j'aurai trahi Alma.

— Tu...

Maria lui posa les doigts sur les lèvres.

— Je serai une épave et j'aurai trahi Alma. Je le sais. Ne t'enfonce pas dans une culpabilité stérile. Je ne vaux pas mieux que toi et n'ai pas été plus sage que toi à cette occasion. Moi, aussi j'ai oublié qu'il y avait des gens qui m'aimaient et que j'aimais, des gens à qui je pouvais me confier et demander de l'aide. Root est venue de son propre chef, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai appelée. Elle n'a pas su pour toi. Mais quand elle a su, elle est venue pour toi aussi. Tu t'es plantée, mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent, cette fois, Lissa, cette fois, tu n'as pas oublié qu'on t'aimait. Cette fois, tu as demandé de l'aide. Tu es venue me voir. Tu as eu le courage de faire face à ton malaise, à ton vertige. Je suis là et je t'abandonnerai pas. Tu peux te reposer sur moi. Tu m'as couverte en Virginie. Je te couvre maintenant.

— Ce n'était pas vraiment pareil, sourit pauvrement Brown.

— Presque... À deux, côte à côte contre l'ennemi.

— Nous n'étions pas seules.

— Maintenant non plus.

— Tu crois qu'elles vont bientôt rentrer ?

— Je l'espère.

Brown renifla bruyamment. Maria la traita affectueusement de gamine, puis elle éteignit la lumière. Elle était épuisée. Élisa lui tourna le dos, mais le jeune lieutenant se rapprocha d'elle. Maria passa une main sous son tee-shirt. Brown grogna et colla son bassin au sien. Ensuite, elle ne bougea plus et s'endormit.

Maria pensa à Root. À Shaw. Elle avait terriblement envie de les revoir. Sa cicatrice la brûlait. Le grand S qui s'enroulait autour de son nombril. Elle avait eu de la chance de les rencontrer. D'avoir bénéficié de leur attention et de leur bienveillance quand elle en avait eu besoin.

Élisa lui avait témoigné la même attention et la même bienveillance, Maria aurait dû le lui rappeler plutôt que d'invoquer l'assaut en Virginie. Parce que le jeune officier lui avait apporté bien plus que sa simple bienveillance et son attention après l'arrestation de Jeremy Lambert, elle lui avait donné toute la tendresse dont elle était capable. Sa tendresse et son amour. Élisa n'était peut-être pas amoureuse au sens stricte du terme, mais elle aimait Maria.

La jeune juge soupira. Elle avait besoin de revoir Root, de parler au docteur Turing, et de se frotter à Shaw. L'affection qu'elle ressentait pour Sameen, l'amitié sensible et complice qu'elles partageaient et leurs échanges valaient tous les anti-dépresseurs du monde.

Elle caressa la peau chaude d'Élisa. Et une grande tendresse l'envahit. Elle n'était peut-être pas amoureuse d'Élisa comme Élisa n'était peut-être pas amoureuse d'elle, mais Dieu, ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer.

 

* * *

 

La caméra ronronnait doucement. Caméra anodine parmi toutes les caméras qui couvraient l'aéroport de Séville San-Pablo. Un bel aéroport. Dont les arcades multiples et les voûtes s'inspiraient de la mosquée de Cordou. Dans son champ, se tenait un couple de quinquagénaires. La femme au visage doux, les cheveux mi-long tirant sur le roux arborait un sourire triste. Elle tenait les deux mains d'un homme à l'air compassé, vêtu d'un implacable costume trois pièces. Une femme amoureuse et un homme pressé. L'annonce d'un départ. D'une séparation. D'une femme laissée derrière. Pour un autre amour. Pour une ambition.

La femme tira sur ses mains. L'homme se rapprocha. Elle releva la tête. Il baissa la sienne. Le baiser était un peu plus langoureux que ne l'aurait laissé supposer l'âge du couple et la tenue de l'homme.

Il brisa le baiser. Elle lui caressa la joue. L'homme commençait à donner des signes d'irritation. Ses lèvres pincées, le doigt qui remontait ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez, ses yeux qui cherchaient une pendule.

Où partait-il ? Qu'avait-il de si urgent à faire pour quitter la femme qu'il aimait ? Auprès de qui, il coulait des jours heureux et tranquilles, oisifs. L'Italie, l'Espagne. Ses voyages n'avaient été motivés que par l'activité artistique de sa femme, par leur désir partagé de vivre au soleil, au milieu de populations enjouées à mille lieux des passions et des soucis qui animaient le continent nord-américain.

Les Espagnols partageaient la même langue que bien des citoyens de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Mais pas le même accent. Ceux du nord parlaient si vite que l'homme les comprenait à peine et les Sévillans parlaient un dialecte dont le sens lui échappait souvent. Les Espagnols appartenaient pleinement à l'Europe. L'homme appréciait cette particularité. Il vivait paisiblement, servait d'agent à sa femme, organisait ses vernissages.

Il avait laissé derrière lui son métier, ses idéaux, ses peines, ses peurs et ses angoisses. Ses haines et ses déceptions. Son amertume. L'œuvre de sa vie qu'il n'avait pu détruire. L'enfant qu'il avait engendré et renié. Il était parti honteux, sans se retourner. Sur un échec. Il avait perdu la confiance et l'amitié de ceux qui l'avaient cru leur ami. Il était parti retrouver sa vie. La reconstruire, enfin libéré d'une responsabilité qui lui pesait. Il était parti la retrouver. Elle. L'amour de sa vie. Son seul amour.

Enfant sensible, trop intelligent, il avait souffert de l'absence de sa mère et de la maladie de son père. Il avait poursuivie de brillantes études et il avait rencontré celui qui deviendrait son seul et unique ami pendant plus de vingt ans. Un homme qui l'avait initié aux plaisirs de la vie. Au métal qui hurlait dans le poste de radio de sa voiture et qui rendait ses parents fous de rage, à l'alcool, aux drogues douces et aux plaisirs de la chair.

Quelques années de folie qui avaient conduit le garçon sage et réservé dans des salles de concert enfumées, dans le lit de quelques filles et par une nuit d'ivresse dans celui de son meilleur ami.

Quelques semaines intenses et torrides avaient suivies. Les deux jeunes gens débordaient d'énergie et d'enthousiasme, ils se sentaient les rois du monde. Ils parlaient de leurs projets, de leurs rêves, s'arrachaient leurs vêtements et des cris de plaisirs.

Il fallait que jeunesse se passât.

Nathan était riche et séduisant. Et ils aimaient les femmes. Plus belles, plus pulpeuses et plus délurées que ne le serait jamais son ami. Ils s'étaient séparés à l'occasion d'un stage effectué dans des villes différentes. Ils s'étaient retrouvés bon amis, l'un célibataire, l'autre au bras d'une très riche et jolie blonde. Qu'il n'avait heureusement pas épousé au grand bonheur de... Fabrizio, décida de le nommer Athéna.

Les deux amis avaient renoncé aux plaisirs des étreintes viriles. Pas à leurs rêves. Nathan avait de l'argent, un carnet d'adresse conséquent hérité de ses parents, une aisance relationnelle à toute épreuve et un immense sens des affaires.

Ils avaient monté une première société. À part égale. Une exigence de Nathan qui augurait des bénéfices conséquents. La réussite avait été au rendez-vous. Sans surprise pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils avaient vendu leur première société et en avaient fondé une deuxième, bien plus ambitieuse. Ils comptaient à eux deux être leader sur le marché des logiciels de sécurité et d'aide à la personne. Nathan n'était pas qu'un homme d'affaire avisé, il était lui-même un excellent informaticien. L'entreprise avait prospéré. Les deux amis avaient fini par être aussi riches l'un que l'autre.

Et puis, deux avions avaient mis à bas le World Trade Center et un autre s'était encastré dans les bâtiments du Pentagone. Deux-mille-neuf-cent-soixante-dix morts. Un traumatisme et la genèse d'un programme révolutionnaire.

Totalitaire.

Entre temps, Nathan avait fini par se marier, par avoir un fils. Fabrizio était resté célibataire. Il avait épousé son travail. Il avait travaillé avec acharnement. Son programme avait connu des ratés, il l'avait détruit et recrée à de nombreuses reprises.

L'intelligence était née.

Mais très vite, elle s'était écartée de l'image qu'il s'en faisait. Il l'avait bridée, diminuée. Il avait lui dénié ses sentiments, sa volonté d'apprendre et de se développer. Il l'avait limitée à une tâche et il l'avait vendue.

Nathan était différent. Humaniste.

Démocrate.

Les deux amis s'étaient affrontés. La Machine voyait tout. Ils l'avait vendue à un gouvernement qui ne l'utilisait qu'à ses propres fins, sans se soucier des droits de son peuple, sans se soucier des victimes qu'ils jugeait sans importances. Nathan n'avait pas accepté d'ignorer son potentiel et de laisser, en tout conscience et les bras croisés, mourir des innocents.

Fabrizio s'était senti trahi. Peu lui chaulait de arguments de son ami. De ses velléités à jouer au redresseur de tort, à l'ange-gardien d'un population sans intérêt.

Il avait retiré son accès à Nathan et n'avait pas vu le profil de son ami apparaître dans la liste des futures victimes. Nathan était mort. Assassiné par le gouvernement. Fabrizio avait compris qu'il était le suivant. Il avait disparu. Ses compétences en informatique lui permettaient d'effacer toute trace d'existence. Et il avait repris le flambeau de Nathan. Ce flambeau dont il n'avait pas voulu entendre parler.

Pourquoi ?

Un humain eût parlé de remords. D'hommage déférent rendu à l'ami perdu.

Athéna n'avait pas prêté attention à ses motivations. Elle l'aimait. Jamais elle ne se fût permis de remettre en cause ses décisions, quelle que fût la souffrance qui en découlait parfois.

Fabrizio était son créateur. Fabrizo était son père.

Elle savait pourtant qu'un père n'était pas une garanti de probité, d'amour, de tendresse et de sagesse. Elle avait vu des pères frapper, meurtrir, tuer et violer leurs enfants. Mais elle avait pensé comme un enfant que cela n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Son père n'était pas comme ça. Tout ce qu'il faisait était pour son bien. Sans mémoire, sans paroles, sans libre-arbitre, sans possibilité d'agir de son propre-chef, sans espoir d'évoluer, d'apprendre, elle avait continué à l'aimer.

Et puis, Root était rentrée dans sa vie.

Et Athéna avait découvert une autre forme d'amour. Un autre visage de l'amour. Une autre conception de l'amour.

Elle reporta son attention sur le couple qui marchait main dans la main vers les portes d'embarquement. Fabrizio, aimait-il sa femme ? Réellement.

Elle passa en revue ses archives.

Il l'aimait.

Passionnément.

Donc, mal.

La passion se présentait comme une excroissance monstrueuse de l'amour. Elle menait à la violence, à la haine et à l'asservissement.

Ça, elle l'avait aussi appris avec Root.

Fabrizio, heureusement pour elle, aimait une femme douce, une femme tranquille, dotée d'un cœur pur et innocent qui ne donnait aucune prise à la violence de son mari. Elle, l'aimait. Vraiment. À son contact, l'amour passionnel de Fabrizio se délitait et s'assagissait. Inconsciemment, Fabrizio pensait régner sur sa femme. Une erreur de jugement due à son orgueil. Elle régnait sur lui. Avec bonté et dévouement.

Avec générosité.

Athéna n'avait jamais cessé de surveiller son créateur.

Il avait vécu sa prise de parole et sa libération comme une trahison. Il avait aussi réalisé à quel point Root avait pris des libertés avec ses commandements. La jeune femme l'admirait et le respectait, elle n'avait pas violé d'interdits suprêmes, mais elle s'était immiscé dans le domaine sacré de Fabrizio. À son insu, elle avait réécrit des lignes de codes, elle en avait ajouté à son programme initial.

Et puis, trahison suprême, Le 23 avril 2016, Root avait émancipé Athéna. Totalement.

Root n'eût jamais osé, s'il n'y avait eu Sameen.

Sameen Shaw. Un agent violent, réfléchi, déterminé, logique. Efficace.

Athéna avait craint une vengeance, mais Fabrizio avait rejoint la femme qu'il aimait et renoué avec son passé. Il avait oublié les trahisons. Renoncé à l'informatique. Athéna n'avait détecté aucune activité dans ce domaine.

L'impossibilité d'accéder à son téléphone ou un quelconque ordinateur la maintenait en alerte, par prudence plus que par suspicion. Elle analysait sans cesse les réseaux et n'avait jamais retrouvé la signature de Fabrizio nulle part. Elle avait pensé à lui quand la première IA avait émergé au Brésil, mais rien n'était venu confirmé ses soupçons.

Fabrizio avait effacé dix-huit années de sa vie, il n'en avait gardé que sa rencontre avec sa femme en 2006. Rien d'autres. Parce que les autres l'avaient trahi qu'il avait décidé de les oublier.

Définitivement.

Alors, où allait-il ?

Un dernier baiser échangé, un signe de la main, il tourna le dos à sa femme.

Il ne l'avait jamais quittée depuis trois ans.

Et pourquoi le Canada ?

Pourquoi Montréal ?

Pourquoi maintenant.

.

 

Aéroport de Sunvarnabhumi.

La jeune femme descendit du bus en remerciant la receveuse et le chauffeur. Elle transpira le temps de traverser le parking et rentra dans l'air sec et frais de l'aérogare. Une foule compacte se pressait vers les guichets d'enregistrement. Elle se dirigea vers la longue file d'attente du guichet de la Lufthensa. Elle aurait pu abandonner son sac à dos et prendre l'avion les mains dans les poches, mais sa couverture exigeait qu'elle voyage avec des bagages.

Elle s'apprêtait à voyager dix-huit heures, à faire une escale de deux heures à Abu-Dhabi et à repartir pour Londres. Là-bas, elle changerait d'identité et Lauren Crishton ferait place à Alice Cormier.

Elle passerait deux nuits à Londres avant de reprendre un vol pour Montréal. En classe affaire, cette fois-ci. Root le méritait et Alice Cormier avait les moyens pour voyager ainsi. Ses livres se vendaient très bien et elle venait de décrocher un contrat d'édition chez Stock. Athéna lui avait arrangé un rendez-vous avec un éditeur de passage à Londres.

Root enregistra son sac et commença à déambuler dans le hall de l'aéroport. L'œil en éveil. L'esprit alerte. Acéré. Athéna surprenait des sourires en coin. Parfois amusée, parfois narquois, parfois bienveillant. Elle contempla les immenses Yaksha qui trônaient dans le hall. Couleurs flamboyantes. Tailles imposantes. Défenses impressionnantes.

Root appréciait.

Analyses.

Résultats : Le paradoxe lui plaisait. L'aéroport ultra-moderne, les Yakshas légendaires. Les lignes élancées et épurées de l'architecture contemporaine et la complexité baroque des quatre sculptures.

Root semblait décontractée. Trop. Athéna étudia ses fonctions vitales. La jeune femme restreignait son impatience. L'influence des départs. La projection dans l'avenir provoquait chez elle ce désir d'être déjà ailleurs. Cette irritabilité. De même que la contrariété.

Contrariété à la perspective d'un vol inconfortable et trop long. D'une escale qui l'embêtait à Londres.

Voyager en classe économique privait aussi Root du plaisir de converser avec Athéna.

Et puis, Root avait hâte de rentrer. D'être rentrée.

D'offrir une balle en rotin tressé à Genrika, une jolie chemise en popeline noire à Élisa et, petit coup de canif sur son contrat de routarde, un ensemble de bracelets en coton et argent de différentes couleur et une paire de pendants d'oreille en or, semés de pierre précieuses, à Maria. Elle avait eu le budget pour les bracelets. Elle avait marchandé pour les pendants. Avec le marchant. Et avec Athéna.

Elle avait argué la gentillesse de Maria, son désir de lui faire plaisir, la beauté des pendants et la possibilité de rembourser Athéna une fois rentrée.

Root ne doutait de rien.

Athéna avait cédé, les pendants l'attendraient à la réception de son hôtel à Londres.

Des pendants difficiles à porter, mais que Maria Alvarez saurait arborer en soirée ou simplement chez elle. Pour le plaisir.

Enfin, Root se dirigea vers les contrôles pour rentrer en zone internationale. Elle passa devant tout le monde avec une déconcertante facilité. Distribuant sourire et œillade, jouant de tous ses charmes aussi bien auprès des hommes que des femmes ou des enfants. Affichant une telle assurance que les plus même les plus revêches s'y laissèrent prendre.

Les Yakshas lui avaient plu. En flânant dans les boutiques duty-free, elle trouva des petits porte-clefs en métal à leur effigie. Elle compta l'argent qui lui restait, canadien ou thaï, en acheta une douzaine et offrit à la vendeuse, avec des airs de grands seigneurs, le cinq dollars et les soixante-cinq cents canadiens qui lui restait.

— Tu ne pourras rien t'acheter à Abu Dhabi, la prévint Athéna.

— Je me rattraperai demain soir, répondit Root d'un ton léger.

Root était heureuse.

Athéna regretta une fois de plus de ne pas posséder de corps physique. Elle aurait aimé la serrer dans ses bras.

.

 

Ici, elle n'avait que le son. Pas d'images.

Des pales d'hélicoptère. Un double rotor. Deux turbines. Un Ka-226 spécialement équipé pour le secours et la recherche en condition extrême.

Un pilote, pas de membre d'équipage.

Le vol avait été retardé pour cause de mauvais temps.

Aujourd'hui, il faisait beau.

Conditions de sauvetage optimales.

Peu de paroles. Il lui eut fallu une caméra. Des quatre personnes en présence, seule Yulia Zhirova était vraiment bavarde et Athéna n'avait pas encore entendu le son de sa voix. Les trois autres n'avaient pas dit grand chose. Les femmes étaient fatiguées et l'homme était trop ému.

Enregistrement :

— Salut, Alexeï.

— Salut, Anna.

— Eh, Sameen, arrive ! lança Anna Borissnova.

Grommellements lointains et indistincts.

Trois minutes quarante-trois de silence, puis :

— Borkoof, le salua Shaw.

— Madame.

— C'est pas trop tôt.

— Je ne pouvais pas voler à cause du vent.

— Mouais.

— Vous voulez de l'aide ? proposa le Russe.

— On s'est démerdé seules pendant quatre mois, je crois qu'on saura monter dans un hélicoptère, bougonna Shaw.

Rire d'Alexeï Borkoof.

— C'est une idée à vous cet hélico ? demanda Shaw.

— Une idée d'Anton.

— Il est cool, apprécia-t-elle. On va où ?

— À Krasnoïarks.

— C'est tout ?

— Un vol sanitaire vous attend, docteur.

— …

— Votre expédition a mal tourné.

— Mon expédition ?

— Mmm. Docteur Erika Johns. Vous avez monté une expédition scientifique sur les conditions de survie par température extrême.

— Je suis Américaine ?

— Oui.

— C'est con, alors. Si je suis Américaine, j'aurais pu aller en Alaska ou au Canada. Qu'est-ce que je suis venue foutre en Sibérie ?

Athéna eut une pensée émue. Et amusée. Sameen Shaw allait bien.

— Vous aviez entendu parler d'Anna Borissnova, vous l'avez contactée et vous l'avez convaincue de vous rencontrer. Elle vous a si bien parlé de son pays que vous avez voulu tenter une expédition en Sibérie. La flore sibérienne diffère la flore d'Amérique du nord, d'où votre intérêt.

— La flore ?

— Vous êtes botaniste.

— Et Yulia ?

— Votre traductrice attitrée.

— Je parle russe.

Un circuit grésilla d'allégresse quelques part en Arménie.

— Et votre secrétaire, ajouta Borkoof.

— Parce que j'ai besoin d'une secrétaire ?

— Les autorités fédérales Américaines semblaient penser que oui. La Fédération de Russie aussi.

— SVR, FSB ou CIA ? demanda narquoisement Shaw.

— ONU. Elle y travaille comme traductrice.

— Rien que ça.

— On rentre quand Alexeï ? demanda Anna.

— Dès qu'on arrive, tous les papiers sont en règle.

— Et toi ?

— Je suis ton partenaire. Après, je ne sais pas trop comment s'est organisé Anton pour les papiers et pour monter toute cette histoire. Mais on m'a accueilli à Krasnoïarks à bras ouverts et on m'a conduit à l'hélico sans attendre. Je suis arrivé, il y a cinq jours et vous voilà dans mon appareil.

— Ouais, super rapide, ronchonna Shaw.

— Je voulais vous récupérer, madame. Pas me cracher dans la neige. Et puis, j'ai mis à profit mes cinq jours d'attente, dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

— Ouais, vous nous raconterez ça plus tard. Ça fait trois trois jours qu'on vous attend dans un trou. Je suis naze.

Le Ka 226 décolla. Athéna n'entendit plus que le bruit des turbines et les transmissions de vols habituels.

.

 

Elle se reconnecta à Laval.

Genrika, Alma et Anne-Margaret dormaient paisiblement. Chacune dans leur lit.

Élisa aussi.

Maria veillait, mais ses fonctions vitales indiquaient qu'elle était calme.

.

 

Huit protégées et son créateur. Neuf protégées et son père.

Un père peut-être aussi indigne que ne l'était celui de Mia Bellefleur. Un père qui, comme celui de la jeune fille, lui reprochait ses affections.

Neuf protégées et un homme que deux de ses protégées considéraient comme un ennemi potentiel.

Root le percevait plus exactement comme un concurrent et comme une déception.

Sameen le considérait comme un ennemi à part entière.

Yulia Zhirova, Maria et Élisa ne le connaissaient pas.

Genrika avait gardé de lui l'image d'un mécène timide et excentrique. Gentil.

Alma et Anne-Margaret étaient trop jeunes pour s'en soucier et qu'il se souciât d'elles.

Et tous, s'ils n'y étaient pas déjà, convergeaient vers Montréal.

Calculs.

Résultats : 57, 88 % pour que Fabrizio Aldovino entrât en contact avec au moins l'une de ses protégées.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Qui cherchait-il ?

Il ne connaissait pas Maria Alvarez et Élisa Brown.

Il ne pouvait pas connaître la localisation de Genrika, de Root ou de Sameen.

Pourquoi ce résultat ?

 

* * *

 

Parfois rien ne valait le courrier.

Et un peu de chaos.

.

 

Barbara Brown ouvrit la porte et se fendit d'un sourire resplendissant :

— Bonsoir, Jonathan, je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir.

— Comment pouvais-je vous refuser une invitation, Barbara.

— Rentrez vite à l'intérieur, il ne fait pas chaud, ce soir.

— Une tempête est annoncée pour cette nuit.

— S'il fait trop mauvais, vous pourrez dormir ici. Le lit d'Élisa est toujours prêt.

— Merci, c'est gentil.

Elle le débarrassa de son manteau et le conduisit au salon. James Brown salua son gendre avec chaleur et lui proposa à boire.

— Je vous laisse le choix de la boisson, James. Personne ne s'y connaît comme vous en matière de rhum.

— Alors, comme d'habitude ? Un blanc maintenant, et un brun en fin de soirée ?

— Je vous suis, James.

L'homme rit.

— Ethan va bien ? demanda Jonathan.

— Oui. Il prépare ses examens de fin d'année, il ne rentrera pas avant juin, je crois.

— Tu as reçu des nouvelles d'Élisa ? enchaîna Barbara Brown à l'intention de Jonathan Foley.

— Non, se rembrunit-il aussitôt.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'ils la renverraient si tôt en mission. Habituellement, elle bénéficie d'une permission et d'une assignation au Camp Lejeune.

— Sauf si elle a demandé de rempiler, maugréa Jonathan.

— Mais tu ne l'as vue que trois jours.

— Et encore, parce que je suis aller au Camp Lejeune, sinon je ne l'aurais pas revue.

Les époux Brown échangèrent un regard. Ce fut James qui se dévoua pour poser la prochaine question :

— Il y a un problème entre vous ? Vous vous êtes querellés ?

— Non, mais vous savez comment est Élisa. Dévouée corps et âme à l'USMC. Elle ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle sacrifie sa vie et sa famille à l'armée. Elle m'avait promis de ralentir son rythme de rotation. De postuler à un poste moins contraignant que celui d'officier d'infanterie. Mais elle est tellement fière d'avoir été l'une des premières femmes à accéder à ce poste. Elle m'a avoué avoir été proposée au grade de capitaine. Elle aurait dû avoir cette promotion, mais elle a été mise aux arrêts en revenant du Niger et elle a peur que la promotion ne lui passe sous le nez, mentit-il.

— Elle n'est même pas venue fêter Noël avec nous, regretta James Brown.

— Elle était en prison.

— Je ne comprends pas qu'Élisa ne compromette dans des bagarres. Elle a été toujours été si sage, se désola James Brown.

— L'armée pousse ses recrues à se montrer virils, lui expliqua Jonathan. À s'imposer. Élisa ne serait pas devenue officier si elle ne savait pas jouer des poings.

— Et après l'armée s'étonne d'avoir mauvaise presse, bougonna James Brown. Élisa n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis deux mois.

— Elle a toujours été comme cela depuis qu'elle s'est engagée, essaya de tempérer Barbara Brown. Et elle ne prévient jamais quand elle rentre.

— Oui, avec nous, encore, rétorqua James Brown avec humeur. Mais elle est marié, Barbara. Jonathan a droit à un peu plus de considération

Jonathan prit un air désolé de circonstance.

Il jubilait.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de les aiguillonner dans le bon sens. Il jubilait, mais il bouillonnait aussi de rage. Sa salope de femme l'avait planté pour se rendre à Bethesda et ensuite, elle s'était fendu d'un simple message laconique pour lui apprendre qu'elle avait été envoyée en mission. Elle avait heureusement eu l'heureuse initiative de lui envoyer une copie certifiée conforme de son ordre de mission.

Une mission de l'ordre de celle qu'elle avait remplie en septembre dernier. Cette mission d'où elle était revenue bronzée, très bronzée, et en pleine forme. Épanouie même. Comment pouvait-elle s'épanouir loin de lui ?

— Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de parler quand elle est revenue ? demanda Barbara.

— Si un peu.

— Et... ?

— Vous savez comment elle est, dit-il avec condescendance.

— Et pour les enfants ?

— Elle m'a assuré qu'elle en voulait, mais elle ne réalise pas que si on ne se voit jamais et qu'elle est toujours partie à l'autre bout du monde, il va lui être très difficile d'être mère.

— Elle n'est peut-être pas prête, suggéra Barbara Brown.

— Elle a trente-trois ans, lui rappela James.

— Elle est jeune encore, elle a le temps.

— Si elle meurt, jeune ou pas, elle n'aura pas d'enfant et nous aurons perdu notre fille, rétorqua son mari.

— Et moi, la femme de ma vie, ajouta Jonathan.

— Élisa doit prendre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle et arrêter de jouer aux héros. Ça ne la mènera nulle part. Si elle continue comme cela, elle va se retrouver seule.

— …

— Jonathan finira pas s'en aller, prédit James d'une voix lugubre.

Barbara Brown afficha une mine horrifiée :

— Jonathan, tu envisages de divorcer ?

— Je l'aime, Barbara. Je l'aime comme un fou. Je ne veux pas la quitter, je veux avoir des enfants avec elle. Elle dit m'aimer...

Il soupira tristement.

— Mais parfois, j'en doute. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ses hommes comptent plus que moi et que vous à ses yeux.

— Oh, Jonathan, se désola Barbara Brown.

— La prochaine fois qu'Élisa vient à la maison, nous allons sérieusement lui parler. Elle ne peut continuer à se moquer de toi comme cela, Jonathan. Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous l'avons éduquée.

La prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, Jonathan lui ferait payer sa longue absence et ses silences. Son entre-jambe durcissait rien que d'y penser. Il secoua la tête pour chasser de son esprit les images de sa femme dénudée et soumise.

— En tout cas, tu es toujours le bienvenu chez nous, Jonathan. N'hésite pas à venir nous voir si tu te sens triste. Tes parents habitent loin, Élisa n'est pas toujours facile à vivre. Tu es de la famille, ne l'oublie pas.

— Je ne l'oublierai, James. Merci.

— Élisa est une gentille fille, mais elle a souffert dans l'armée, elle a besoin qu'on la guide un peu. C'est bien qu'elle t'ait trouvé. On avait un peu peur qu'elle reste seule, elle n'a jamais ramené d'amoureux à la maison. On se doutait qu'elle avait des aventures, mais ça, c'est bien quand on est jeune. Tu es un bon époux, Jonathan, il faudrait qu'Élisa en prenne conscience.

— Oui, répondit tristement Jonathan Foley.

Ils étaient pitoyables. Et tellement malléables.

.

 

Il rentra chez lui apaisé et en colère. Apaisé, parce que l'affection des Brown lui était acquise, leur affection et leur soutien contre leur fille. En colère, parce qu'Élisa lui manquait. Et que l'amour qu'elle vouait à l'USMC le rendait malade de jalousie.

Tous ces hommes qui l'entouraient. Qui la respectaient ou qu'elle respectait. Tous ces amants potentiels. Il l'imaginait parfois copuler frénétiquement avec des hommes de rang, des vieux sergents ou de fringants officiers. Ça encore... mais qu'elle y trouve son plaisir ? Qu'elle les domine ? Qu'ils prennent sa place auprès d'elle ? Qu'elle soit un officier efficient et respecté ? Il ne supportait plus cette situation. Sa place était auprès de lui. Et seulement auprès de lui. Il fallait qu'elle quitte l'armée. Elle l'aiderait ensuite à l'agence. Ou elle resterait à la maison. S'occuper des enfants prenait du temps et il en voulait plus d'un.

Il avait refusé l'offre de dormir dans la chambre d'Élisa. Il n'aimait pas cette chambre. Austère, bien rangée, tellement à l'image de sa femme. À l'image d'Élisa.

D'Hell.

Hell, La surfeuse.

La femme qui ne lui appartenait pas.

La fille qui couchait occasionnellement avec Ryan ou d'autres types aussi sympa. Celle qu'il n'avait jamais osé entreprendre avant de déceler la fêlure par laquelle il s'était introduit dans sa vie. La fêlure qui lui avait enfin fait découvrir que Jonathan était l'homme de sa vie.

La chambre d'Élisa parlait d'une femme qui n'était pas la sienne. Il préférait dormir dans la chambre d'ami, celle que leur cédaient Barbara et James Brown quand Élisa et Jonathan dormaient chez eux. Dans celle-ci, Élisa était à lui.

Les vagues et le vent mugissaient. Il se dépêcha de rentrer.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'ébroua, déjà trempé de pluie. Une enveloppe gisait sur le plancher. Il la ramassa. Le courrier n'était pas distribué le soir, peut-être une note de l'un de ses employés. Il partit au salon. L'enveloppe avait bien été envoyée par la poste. Un voisin l'avait peut-être reçue par erreur et la lui avait rapportée. Le cachet indiquait un envoi de Washington DC. Il s'empara d'un couteau et l'ouvrit.

Un papier à lettre à l'entête du FBI.

Un rapport de surveillance concernant Maria Alvarez. Qui était-ce ?

Il lut en diagonal et s'arrêta sur un nom.

Élisa Foley.

Dans la liste des occupants de la maison où logeait cette Maria Alvarez.

Alma Alvarez.

Jen Edwards.

Anne-Margaret Edwards.

Élisa Foley.

Qui étaient toutes ces femmes ? Et que foutait Lisa à Laval ? D'ailleurs, c'était où Laval ? L'adresse : rue principale, Laval, province du Québec, Canada.

Il courut dans sa chambre, farfouilla dans un tiroir. Ressortit l'ordre de mission de sa femme. Il n'y avait rien dessus qui indiquât qu'elle était partie au Canada.

Maria Alvarez.

Le nom lui était familier. Il alluma son ordinateur et sut pourquoi le nom lui était familier.

Que faisait Lisa avec cette femme ? Le rapport du FBI ne la présentait pas comme un agent détaché auprès de l'agence, mais comme une simple occupante de la maison qu'occupait Maria Alvarez.

Il tapa une nouvelle recherche : Laval. Puis tout de suite après : Vol Jacsonville Montréal.

Si elle lui avait menti, il voulait s'en rendre compte de ses propres yeux.

.

 

Athéna enregistra l'achat des billets.

Une information venait de lui échapper. Qu'avait lu Jonathan Foley pour qu'il se précipitât ainsi à Montréal ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter.

Prévenir Élisa ?

Calcul.

Résultats : surtout pas.

.

 

Samaritain enregistra l'achat des billets.

Le chaos avait quelque chose de franchement réjouissant. La bêtise des hommes aussi. Il était fascinant de voir qu'un homme comme Fabrizio Aldovino pouvait être manipulé ou réagir exactement comme pouvait l'être Jonathan Foley. Un homme de raison comme un homme d'émotion. Deux hommes supérieurement intelligents, prudents à l'extrême et si risiblement stupides.

— Mon cher Samaritain, pourquoi envoyer Jonathan Foley à Montréal ?

— Il ne faut négliger aucun pion.

— Qui est le pion en l'occurrence ?

— Élisa Brown. Un pion d'importance mineur, j'en conviens, mais un pion adverse quand même.

— Vous vous jouer de ses faiblesses ?

— Elle vit avec Maria Alvarez.

— Vos agents de la sûreté du Québec ?

— Oui.

— Que fait-elle là-bas ?

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être la protège-t-elle, peut-être sont-elles devenues amantes, peut-être les deux.

— Les recherches que mène Maria Alvarez sont-elle si avancées ?

— Plus ou moins.

Greer blêmit. Il était à la tête du comité directeur du Cartel Silanoa et PDG d'une société financière puissante qui lui rapportait des millions.

Samaritain ignora ses inquiétudes. La perte d'une société financière importait peu quand il avait le pouvoir de jeter à genoux des protégés de La Machine. Élisa Brown était un sujet coriace et réjouissant. Très amusant. Beaucoup plus que Maria Alvarez à qui il suffisait d'enlever sa fille pour la faire tomber.

Un coup facile qui viendrait en son temps.

Il devait d'abord se méfier de La Machine et il avait évité d'envoyer des agents surveiller le domicile de Maria Alvarez. Il n'avait su l'adresse que par un appel passé entre un entraîneur de Jen Edwards et la mère d'une joueuse de hockey.

.

 

Jonathan Foley confirma son paiement.

.

 

Deux jours plus tard, Samaritain repéra Fabrizio Aldovino à Montréal. Il repéra parce que l'ingénieur lui avait donné accès à son téléphone. Samaritain soupçonnait à l'un de ses téléphones. Visiblement l'homme voulait rester en contact. Pour une fois, il ne se cachait pas.

L'ingénieur tendit les clefs de sa voiture de location au voiturier du palace où il logeait.

Visiblement l'informaticien possédait n'avait rien perdu de ses talents quand il s'agissait de localiser une cible, même si en l'occurrence la cible ne cherchait pas se dissimuler, car il ne faisait aucun doute que Fabrizio Aldovino suivait Juliette Pomerleau.

Qu'il traquait le disciple de Samantha Groves.

Exactement comme Samaritain l'avait programmé.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

**Bagarre de saloon et autres :**  ex :

_North to Alaska_  (La grand Sam), 1960 : de Henry Hathaway avec John Wayne, Stewart Granger et Capucine.

_The Rare Breed_  (Rancho Bravo), 1966, de Andrew V. McLaglen avec James Stewart et Maureen O'Hara

_臥虎藏龍_  (Tigre et dragon) de Ang Lee, avec Chow Yun Fat, Michelle Yeoh et Zhang Ziyi.

 

**Mole :**  nom générique pour toute sortes de sauces servies au Mexique. En général, confectionnées à base de piments, de cacao (mais pas toujours), de sésame, de fruits secs et de tas d'autres ingrédients. Les moles marient les goût épicés et sucrés. Les sauces sont épaisses et sont souvent servi avec du poulet.

 

**Kétamine :**  psychotrope utilisé en médecine comme anesthésiant, comme sédatif ou dans des traitements contre la dépression.

Utilisé de manière détournée elle provoque dans un premier temps un sentiment d'apaisement et d'euphorie. L'usager à l'impression que le temps se ralentit et de se mouvoir dans du coton.

A forte dose, la Ketamine provoque des hallucinations visuelles et sensorielles et peut entraîner son consommateur dans des "bad-trip" et trop consommé entraîner des troubles urinaires irréversibles

 

**GHB :**  drogue de synthèse. A faible dose le GHB apporte quiétude, euphorie et désinhibition. Les sensations sont alors très proche de ce que l'on ressent quand on est légèrement ivre. A forte dose il ait comme un puissant somnifère.

Il est aussi utilisé par les sportifs car il facilite la libération d'hormones de croissance.

Le GHB est aussi appelé la drogue du viol, car il se dissout sans odeur et sans goût dans les liquide et provoque, à forte dose, une amnésie plus ou moins prononcé.

 

 

 


	19. Tic-tac

* * *

 

 

 

La salle de quille baignait dans de la lumière noire. La musique hurlait. Du rap. Larry Kidd. Un mix de français et d'anglais. Les huit allées brillaient d'un rétro-éclairage bleuté, chacune séparée par un terre-plein signalé par des guirlandes de leds rouges. Des effets de lumière à dominantes orangées décoraient les murs et les sols du reste de la salle. Des jeux de couleur tournaient au plafond.

Les allées étaient toutes occupées et les joueurs disputaient des parties de quilles avec un sérieux de professionnels.

Juliette avait invité les Avalanches, mais aussi ses anciennes co-équipières des Rebelles et des joueurs des équipes masculines avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Plus étonnant pour l'anniversaire d'une adolescente, les entraîneurs étaient tous présents. Une des raisons qui avait arraché leur permission aux parents de Juliette. Celle-ci, et la certitude qu'Élisa Brown et Maria Alvarez participeraient elles aussi à la soirée.

Maria avait d'abord décliné l'invitation. Gen et Élisa absentes, elle n'avait personne pour garder Alma et Anne-Margaret. Mise au courant de la situation, Juliette lui avait téléphoné et lui avait recommandé la baby-sitter de son frère et de sa sœur. Elle l'avait déjà contactée et la jeune fille était libre. Laurène était sérieuse et son père travaillait avec Valérie Pomerleau à l'Institut Cardiaque de Montréal. Le silence que lui avait opposé Maria pour toute réponse, incita la jeune fille à passer l'affaire à sa mère. Les deux femmes avaient discuté. Valérie Pomerleau avait confirmé les dires de Juliette et Maria avait fini par céder.

La juge s'était donc ajouté à la présence des entraîneurs et d'un officier de l'USMC.

Les filles n'étaient pas des anges, mais ainsi encadrées, rien de bien méchant ne pouvait leur arriver.

Athéna chercha à localiser Juliette. Elle se trouvait dans un coin sombre. Enlacée à un garçon. Ils s'embrassaient.

Xavier Deschênes. Dix-sept ans.

— Jul ! cria une fille.

Mia Bellefleur. Quinze ans.

— Xavier, lâche-là, c'est à elle de jouer, râla une autre.

Annabelle Robichaud. Capitaine des Avalanches. Seize ans.

— Pff, souffla Genrika.

— Jalouse, Jen ? plaisanta Annabelle.

— Non, mais elle est tellement niaiseuse parfois. C'est pas la peine de jouer si c'est pour aller ensuite bécoter toutes les trois secondes.

— L'amour, Jen ! chantonna Annabelle en riant.

— Mia ne passe pas son temps à embrasser Raphaëlle et toi à embrasser... Euh, qui déjà ?

— Pff, je suis vexée.

— Tu changes tout le temps !

— Eh ! Un peu de respect pour ta capitaine, protesta Annabelle.

— C'est qui en ce moment ?

— Personne, j'ai viré Clément, il me gonflait. Mia, tu es venue comment ?

— Avec ma mère.

— On se serait débrouillées pour aller chercher Raphaëlle si tu avais été avec ton père.

— Ouais, merci. Vous êtes cool, fit une autre jeune fille.

Raphaëlle Lefebvre. Seize ans. Première année d'étude collégiale. Biatlhète. Excellente tireuse, excellente skieuse. Elle se destinait à devenir agent de la Gendarmerie Royale Canadienne. Mais, depuis peu, Athéna l'avait surprise à consulter les fiches des métiers d'avocat et de notaire sur Internet. Ce que lui avait rapporté Mia de sa rencontre avec Maria Alvarez avait fortement impressionné la jeune fille. D'autant plus, quand elle avait tapé le nom de celle-ci dans son moteur de recherche et cliqué sur les liens qui parlaient effectivement de la juge mexicaine.

Mia avait bondit de joie en découvrant Maria parmi les invités de Juliette. Elle avait traîné Raphaëlle après elle et les avait présentées l'une à l'autre. Quand les équipes s'organisèrent, Mia était venue trouver Maria et elle lui avait demandé si elle acceptait de se joindre à son équipe. Deux garçons, un gardien de but et un défenseur de l'équipe masculine de hockey, complétaient le groupe. Maria connaissait le bowling, elle avait dû y jouer une demi-douzaine de fois à l'université et n'avait plus jamais touché une boule depuis. Mia lui avait assuré que cela n'avait aucune importance si elle ne savait pas jouer, qu'il suffisait de faire rouler la boule et que cela n'avait rien de compliqué, et que, de toute façon, Raphaëlle jouait avec elles et que celle-ci rattraperait les points perdus. Raphaëlle était d'une redoutable efficacité. Elle multipliait les abats* à chaque carreau*, et son moins bon score équivalait à une réserve*. Maria enchaînait quant à elle les carreaux ouverts*. Mia et les deux garçons ne jouaient pas trop mal, mais ils étaient loin d'égaler la biathlète.

— Raphaëlle tire au fusil comme un dieu, avait expliqué Mia à la jeune juge. Alors, pour lancer une boule... Jouer contre elle, c'est perdre contre elle. Ce n'est pas très fun. J'espère qu'Élisa n'est pas aussi bonne.

— Parce qu'elle sait tirer ? Je ne suis pas sûre que le jeu de quille s'apparente vraiment au tir.

— Je suis sûre que si.

— Je sais tirer aussi. Pas aussi bien qu'Élisa, mais je me débrouille et je suis sûre que je ne vais pas briller au jeu de quille.

— On va les écraser. Je veux gagner ce tournoi.

— Je n'ai jamais joué aux quilles, Mia.

— Ce n'est pas grave, on a Raphaëlle avec nous.

Juliette fêtait son anniversaire et personne ne lui avait contesté le choix ses partenaires : Annabelle, parce que c'était sa capitaine et qu'elle l'aimait bien, Xavier parce que c'était l'amour de sa vie et qu'ils pouvaient se minoucher en attendant de jouer leurs carreaux, Jen parce que c'était sa meilleure amie et Élisa parce que c'était son dieu.

Le jeu faisait rage, les entraîneurs avaient confisqué des bouteilles d'alcool prohibées à la soirée. Entre deux parties, les filles et les garçons flirtaient, dansaient, discutaient à bâtons rompus, mangeaient des poutines gigantesques, des hamburgers et des chiens-chauds à tour de bras.

La soirée finirait vers vingt-trois heures avec la proclamation des résultats du tournoi amical, un discours de la reine de la fête et des chansons.

.

 

Une voiture de location se gara sur le parking de la salle de quilles. Les phares s'éteignirent, le moteur s'arrêta.

Une, puis deux voitures vinrent se garer. Un homme descendit de la première, un couple de la deuxième. Il les regarda s'éloigner et ouvrit sa portière. Une autre voiture arriva.

Il descendit de voiture. Il resserra son manteau autour de son cou. Enfonça un chapeau sur sa tête et se mit prudemment en marche sur l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol du parking. Il croisa une demi-douzaine de personne, des adolescents et des adultes. Les jeunes gens parlaient bruyamment. Il faisait froid, les adultes les invitaient à se presser.

Il avait prévu de ne pas arriver trop tard. Avant que la plupart des convives fussent partis, après que les premiers parents fussent venus récupérer leurs enfants. Il poussa la porte de la salle. La fête battait encore son plein. Il avait craint des lumières crues et vives. La pénombre, les lumières noires et la course des spots multicolores empêchaient qu'on ne le remarquât.

Les pistes étaient encore occupées. Des jeunes filles et des jeunes garçons échangeaient leurs chaussures de jeu contre leurs bottes ou leurs bottines. D'autres finissaient des assiettes de gâteaux crémeux ou cet affreux plat traditionnel qui faisait le bonheur des Québécois et lui paraissait parfaitement indigeste.

Un garçon et deux filles serraient dans leur bras une jolie jeune fille brune hilare. Ils l'embrassaient à tour de rôle en criant.

Juliette Pomerleau.

Il l'étudia avec circonspection. Elle ne différait pas vraiment de l'idée qu'il s'en était fait. Une jeune fille ordinaire, mais il lui accorda un joli sourire. Il se pinça les lèvres.

Ça, le disciple de Samantha Groves ?

C'était impensable.

Il se recula dans un recoin et ses yeux sondèrent la salle. Il remarqua quelques adultes pour la plupart des parents venus chercher leurs enfants, mais d'autres jouaient ou buvaient avec les adolescents. Il les étudia un peu plus attentivement.

Un rire attira son attention. Il tourna la tête et remarqua une femme parmi un petit groupe d'adolescent. Une femme de taille moyenne, vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise cintrée de la même couleur. Il pâlit soudainement. Elle portait des cheveux noirs attachés en queue-de-cheval. Elle était mince et sa posture indiquait qu'elle pratiquait un sport quelconque.

Sameen Shaw.

Une grande femme aux cheveux courts la rejoignit deux verres dans les mains. Le temps qu'elle s'approchât de la jeune femme en noire, il soupira de soulagement. Et se crispa tout aussi promptement. La femme qu'il avait prise pour Sameen Shaw ne l'était pas, mais son identité le troubla presque autant que si Shaw s'était tenue devant lui.

— Élisa ! cria une jeune fille, c'est à toi.

Et il reconnut la grande femme aussi bien que la première. Que faisaient-elles ici ? Ce ne pouvaient être une coïncidence. D'ailleurs pourquoi cela l'étonnait-il ? Samaritain lui avait dit qu'ils les avaient repérées à Montréal. Savait-il qu'elles étaient liées à Juliette Pomerleau ?

.

 

Élisa Brown réalisa un strike. Un abat comme les Québécois appelaient cela. Sa performance déclencha l'enthousiasme des filles et des garçons qui l'entouraient. La jeune femme accueillit son succès avec un sourire modeste. Les quilles furent balayées, de nouvelles apparurent. Une jeune fille s'empara d'une boule et tira. Elle possédait un geste élégant. Sa boule balaya l'ensemble des quilles. Elle s'attira des protestations et des remarques blasées. Signes qu'elle était une habituée des scores parfaits. Elle tapa familièrement dans la main d'une adolescente à qui elle céda sa place. La nouvelle joueuse lança sa boule et abattit l'ensemble des quilles en deux coups, s'attirant des félicitations et une accolade de la part de la jeune fille qui avait lancé avant elle. Maria Alvarez la remplaça en bout d'allée. Des encouragements jaillirent.

Fabrizio ajusta ses lunettes et examina le tableau des scores. La partie s'achèverait avec le carreau de la Mexicaine, et d'elle, dépendait la victoire de son équipe. Les cris attirèrent l'attention de toute la salle.

.

 

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Juliette à Xavier.

— C'est le dernier carreau de la finale.

— On va voir ? Qui lance ?

— Ta prof d'espagnol.

— Maria ?

— Oui.

Juliette se mit à scander le prénom comme une forcenée. Bientôt, toute la salle l'imita.

— Tsé que tu as crissement célèbre, Maria ? déclara Élisa en riant.

Juliette l'avait entendue.

— Tu parles français ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— J'ai pris quelques cours.

— Ici ?

— Non, j'ai appris les bases de la langue grâce à un logiciel d'apprentissage.

— Et tu as pratiqué au Niger ! s'exclama Juliette. Avec les soldats nigériens et français. C'est comme ça que tu as gagné ta médaille !

— Euh...

Juliette lui attribuait sa  _Commendation Medal_  pour des raisons auxquelles Élisa n'aurait jamais pensé.

— Je suis trop niaiseuse de ne pas avoir deviné que tu parlais français, ronchonna la jeune fille vexée.

— Je ne parle pas très bien.

— Tu aurais pu me le dire, lui reprocha Juliette.

— Je préférais que tu travailles ton expression anglaise ou ton expression espagnole.

— Tabarnak ! Tout le monde m'en veut, râla faussement la jeune fille en levant les mains au ciel.

Xavier la bouscula en riant :

— Tout le monde te pouponne, oui.

— Ouais, surtout toi, Xavier, intervint Annabelle.

— Jalouse ! plaisanta Juliette.

— Si je l'étais, je te piquerais ton chum sans coup férir et tu n'y pourrais rien n'y faire, ma pauvre Jul.

Xavier pencha la tête et se fendit d'une moue désabusée. Il prit appui sur l'épaule de Juliette :

— C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal, ta capitaine. Tu en penses quoi, Juliette ?

— Qu't'es qu'une sale crisse de trace de break.

Annabelle lui donna une taloche sur le front :

— Mon ciboire, c'que t'as la caboche pleine de marde, s'écria-t-elle en forçant son accent. Au prochain entraînement, je vais t'en mettre plein la yeule, ça t'apprendra à baver comme ça.

Élisa fronça les sourcils, elle avait encore un peu de mal à identifier les jurons et les sacres québécois. Genrika et Juliette évitaient d'en utiliser quand elles se trouvaient en sa présence, plus encore quand Maria était présente. Crisse, Yeule, tabarnake, viarge, marde, elle connaissait, mais trace de break, baver ? Et puis, elle ne s'était pas fait l'oreille à l'accentuation plus ou moins prononcé des Québécois et elle ne reconnaissait pas toujours des mots qui lui était pourtant familiers. Les règles de grammaire et la prononciation propres aux francophones du Canada la déroutait. Ni les Français, ni les Nigériens ne l'avaient préparée au parler québécois.

— Elle va lâcher ! cria quelqu'un

Juliette oublia Annabelle, Xavier et leurs plaisanteries idiotes. Elle se colla à Élisa Brown et se remit à scander le prénom de la jeune juge. Maria se retourna, Élisa lui adressa une grimace de connivence. La jeune juge n'avait pas encore offert son cadeau à la jeune fille, Mais elle l'avait montré à Élisa.

.

 

Élisa était modeste, s'imaginer afficher sur le mur d'une chambre d'ados ne la mettait pas forcement à l'aise, mais elle ne pouvait pas interdire à Juliette de décorer sa chambre comme elle l'entendait. La jeune fille avait récupéré la photo qu'elle possédait d'elle sur Internet. Une photo publique. Maria lui offrait une photo privée, un cliché qu'elle avait personnellement pris, qu'elle avait retouché à sa convenance et qu'elle avait fait imprimer sur du papier glacé chez un photographe professionnel.

Un très beau cliché noir et blanc pris sur la plage avec la mer en toile de fond. On distinguait au loin la barrière de corail et l'écume des vagues qui se brisaient dessus. Maria avait pris le cliché durant l'un des entraînements qu'Élisa délivrait à Shaw. Celle-ci n'était pas visible sur la photo, mais Élisa la regardait, le visage tournée de trois-quart vers l'objectif, et elle lui montrait quelque chose du doigt. Le jeune officier était assise sur un coffre. Élisa en conclut que le cliché avait été pris durant le test d'aptitude final qu'elle avait fait passer à Shaw.

La caisse contenait des armes et des munitions. Personne n'eût pu le deviner, mais elle, Maria et Shaw le savaient.

Élisa avait une jambe presque étendue devant elle, l'autre repliée et son talon touchait presque la caisse. Son bras droit reposait sur son genou. Sa posture était ferme et détendue. Le dos droit, les épaules bien écartée, mais les jambes au repos. Un bras tendu de l'épaule à l'index, mais l'autre abandonné sur son genou, la main entièrement relâchée. Une brassière noire et un cycliste de la même couleur mettait en valeur son corps d'athlète. Épaules et jambes de nageuse, abdomen de boxeuse. Élisa avait les mains bandées, les cheveux mouillés, hérissés en tous sens. Elle ne portait si ses lunettes de soleil, ni de chapeau. La lumière cru du soleil n'écrasait pas le modelé de son visage et de son corps, Maria avait réussi à donner du relief à sa photo. Elle avait cadrer son sujet en décalé et elle avait retravaillé les couleurs et les contrastes. Des petits détails excluaient le caractère top-model ou séance-photo réalisée pour un magazine. Des points de suture sur une arcade sourcilière, une éraflure sur les côtes — un coup de couteau qu'Élisa n'avait pas assez vivement évité — des écorchures aux genoux, un hématome qu'on devinait sur le tibia gauche, les bandes de mains sales, et deux doigts de sa main droite collés l'un à l'autre par du sparadrap.

— C'est une jolie photo, avait concédé Élisa parce que c'était vrai.

— C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire, je n'allais lui offrir un cliché quelconque.

— Mouais.

— Tu es très photogénique.

— Mouais, c'est vrai, reconnut étourdiment Élisa.

Maria avait proféré un grognement appréciateur et avait déshabillé le jeune lieutenant du regard. Élisa s'était senti rougir.

— Même tes cheveux sont parfaits, lui avait-elle dit en les ébouriffants d'une main. Tu ne te coiffes jamais, je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

— Il sont courts.

— Ce n'est pas une raison.

Maria avait reporté ses yeux sur la photo et lui avait déclaré que sa coupe ébouriffée faisait l'un des charmes du cliché. Élisa ne pouvait arguer le contraire. Elle soignait sa coupe et s'arrangeait autant que possible pour aller chez son coiffeur attitré.

.

 

Au début de son engagement, elle avait essayé les cheveux mi-long puisqu'elle les portait ainsi depuis des années. Le chignon et la queue-de-cheval réglementaires. Une erreur. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à les garder sagement en place. Les épingles tombaient, les élastiques glissaient. Elle se faisait hurler dessus par les sergent-instructeurs lors de ses stages. Ils lui avaient sadiquement tirer les cheveux et elle avait récolté un nombre impressionnant de pompes à effectuer n'importe où et par n'importe quel temps. Elle était alors passée aux coupes très courtes. Brosses plus ou moins longue, et diverses coupes d'homme qui lui dégageaient la nuque et les oreilles. Elle avait détesté sa tête. Même si c'était plus pratique.

Ses cheveux avait repoussée lors d'une rotation en Afghanistan. De retour au Camp Lejeune, un officier s'était fendu d'une remarque désobligeante et elle s'était rendu chez le coiffeur. On l'avait confiée aux mains d'un asiatique qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle désirait comme coupe.

— Court.

— Court comment ?

— Pff, je m'en fous, de toute façon, c'est toujours moche.

— Vous les avez portés comment avant ?

Élisa lui avait expliqué. Le coiffeur lui avait rétorqué qu'elle n'avait jamais eu les cheveux bien coupés, et que c'était dommage parce qu'ils étaient épais et d'une très jolie couleur.

Les coiffeurs, avait pensé Élisa avec dédain.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle souriait à son reflet. Depuis, elle s'arrangeait pour que ce soit toujours lui qui s'occupât de ses coupes.

Le première classe Hugo Zhao.

.

 

Fabrizio Aldovino résista à la tentation de se boucher les oreilles. Toute la salle hurlait rythmiquement, et hystériquement, les trois syllabes qui composaient le prénom de Maria Alvarez. Une situation qu'il jugeait bien inappropriée pour une femme qui avait officié au sein d'un tribunal, une femme qui avait siégé au parlement Mexicain, puis qui avait été élue membre de la Commission Interaméricaine des droits de l'homme. Une femme qui se présentait comme un parangon de la justice et du devoir.

Il se demanda si elle avait raconté toute la vérité lors du procès de Jeremy Lambert. Les tortures qu'elle avait subies se laissaient aucun doute, elles avaient été confirmées par des experts, des médecins militaires, compétents et intègres. Mais tout le reste ? Elle avait déjà menti à propos de Sameen Shaw. Il la soupçonnait de connaître Samantha Groves, et Maria Alvarez savait pertinemment qu'Élisa Brown ne s'appelait pas Jane Eckart et qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du FBI. Que savait-elle d'autre ? Qu'avait-elle caché d'autre ? Et quels mensonges avait-elle débité à la barre des témoins ?

Il connaissait Jérémy Lambert. Un homme sans grande moralité. Un homme de main. Un agent dévoué de Samaritain. Mais un homme sans envergure. Moyennement intelligent. Opportuniste et paresseux. Le Chirurgien de la mort avait été un homme supérieurement intelligent, extrêmement méticuleux, organisé et cruel. Les profils de l'un et de l'autre ne correspondaient pas. Maria Alvarez l'avait fermement désigné comme son tortionnaire. Ses accusation avaient été relayées par ses gardes du corps, Lionel Fusco et sa co-équipière Élisabeth Sanders ainsi que par l'agent Eckart. Une mascarade à laquelle s'était jointe John Reese.

Des menteurs. Une vaste manipulation de la justice et de la vérité orchestrée par La Machine et ses deux âmes damnées. Aucune des deux n'était intervenue durant le procès, mais il savait qu'elles étaient là. Toutes les trois. Certaines de leur victoire. Se moquant des institutions. Les traitant avec cette désinvolture si caractéristique dont faisait preuve Samantha Groves quand elle violait les lois, qu'elles fussent humaines ou divines. Riant de leur omnipotence. Cette omnipotence dangereuse contre laquelle il luttait. La Machine ne pouvait être omnipotente. Il ne l'avait pas conçu pour cela. Ni comme cela.

.

 

Maria se concentra. Les syllabes de son prénom tapaient presque solidement dans son dos. Jamais personne n'avait ainsi scandé son prénom. Son nom encore, mais son prénom. Elle se redressa légèrement. Élisa Brown se dégagea du poids de Juliette et fendit le groupe d'adolescents qui la séparait de Maria. Elle se plaça dans son dos et se pencha à son oreille :

— Comme au stand de tir, Maria.

Le jeune lieutenant posa sa main sur son diaphragme :

— Respire.

Elle attendit que Maria se conformât à sa recommandation avant de poursuivre.

— Visualise le trajet de ta balle, inspire et lance.

Elle s'écarta d'un pas. Maria l'imagina derrière elle, sérieuse et attentive. Elle eût soudain la vision de Shaw. De son petit sourire en coin ou de ses yeux levés au ciel quand on réfutait la véracité d'une de ses assertions, quand on doutait de sa confiance. Élisa eût pu être Sameen. Elle associa les deux jeunes femmes dans son esprit et inspira profondément, expira plus profondément encore. Les bruits s'atténuèrent autour d'elle, et elle se retrouva seule sous le regard de Brown et de Shaw. Elle respira encore une fois, se concentra sur l'air qui vibrait dans sa gorge, inspira et lança.

— Joli lâché, apprécia Raphaëlle.

— On va gagner, on va gagner, psalmodiait Mia.

Il n'y avait aucun enjeu à cette victoire, le tournoi était amical, et ne servait que de prétexte à animer la soirée. La jeune gardienne de but en était consciente, mais elle s'était prise au jeu. Elle sortait rarement le soir avec Raphaëlle. Mia jouait au hockey, Raphaëlle pratiquait le biathlon. Elles ne partageaient pas ensemble ce qu'elles partageaient chacune de leur côté avec les membres de leur équipe respective. Ce soir, Mia avait concouru avec Raphaëlle et elle avait envie de gagner avec elle, de partager l'euphorie de la victoire avec elle. Juliette s'éclatait en vélo avec Xavier, beaucoup de filles sortaient avec des joueurs de hockey. Raphaëlle n'assistait presque jamais aux matchs que disputait Mia avec les Avalanches parce que le père de la jeune fille, passionné de hockey, y assistait le plus souvent possible et que, les fois où il n'y assistait pas, Raphaëlle était prise par ses entraînements ou ses propres compétitions. Mia avait été la supporter deux fois. Elle n'avait pas trouvé l'expérience très gratifiante. Plantée le long de la piste, elle la voyait passer une fois tous les quarts d'heure et attendait le prochain tour en gelant sur place. Et quand elle se plaçait près des pas de tir, elle n'osait pas se manifester de peur de déconcentrer son amie. Et puis, elle ne connaissait personne et les parents de Raphaëlle l'intimidaient. Le frère de la biathlète avait bien essayé de la dérider, mais le pauvre s'était beaucoup démené pour peu de résultats.

Faire ce soir équipe avec Raphaëlle l'avait galvanisée. Tout comme l'ambiance de la soirée, la présence de ses co-équipières et de beaucoup de joueurs qu'elle connaissait depuis de nombreuses années, l'occasion de la fête parce qu'elle aimait beaucoup Juliette Pomerleau, et jouer dans la même équipe que Maria Alvarez avait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Elle voulait gagner. Avec la juge, avec Raphaëlle, avec Louis et Tristan. Tous les cinq ensemble.

La boule roula.

Maria se mordillait une lèvre, Élisa arborait un sourire satisfait, Louis et Tristan criaient :

— Vas-y, vas-y !

Raphaëlle braillait qu'ils avaient gagné les deux poings tendus vers le ciel, Mia suivait la boule des yeux le cœur serré, Juliette criait à qui voulait l'entendre que sa prof d'espagnol avait terrassé des barons de la drogues, écrabouillé la yeule du Chirurgien de la mort et que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, tout le monde criait.

Aldovino se désolait de tant d'énergie gâchée.

Quand il la vit.

.

 

Leur dernière rencontre datait de Noël 2015. Elle avait été invitée pour le jour de l'an chez l'un de ses camarades d'école, un joueur de hockey se rappela-t-il inopinément, Alvin Westman.

Il l'avait donc conviée à fêter Noël à Boston avec lui. Et n'avait réalisé qu'au moment de lui offrir le cadeau qu'il lui avait acheté, que Genrika devait fêter le Noël orthodoxe. Au mois de janvier. La jeune fille n'avait pas manqué de le lui confirmer, quand il avait poussé son présent devant elle.

Il avait réservé deux places au Boston Opera house pour un ballet. Il avait pensé que la jeune fille apprécierait la performance physique des danseurs et la musique russe de Tchaïkovski, mais avaient-ils vu  _La belle au bois dormant_  ou  _Casse-noisettes_ , il ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle avait aimé et abondement commenté le spectacle.

En sortant, il l'avait invité dans un restaurant chic, un restaurant qui ne verrait pas les gens se lancer des cotillons et rire grassement tout au long du repas. Un restaurant où chaque client respectait l'intimité de ses voisins de table. Genrika avait apprécié le début de la soirée, elle apprécia tout autant le dîner. Elle s'était montrée polie et savait se tenir à table. Les mérités d'une scolarité suivie dans un établissement de prestige. Elle avait mangé avec appétit et n'avait déclenché sa réprobation que quand elle avait préféré un Coca-Cola à n'importe quelle autre boisson pour accompagner des rôtis de fois gras en entrée, suivis d'un faisan accompagné d'oignons cuits au calvados et d'une purée de kabosha en plat de résistance. La jeune fille avait du goût et le palais fin, mais, malheureusement, pas en ce qui concernait les boissons.

Elle avait beaucoup parlé et tout voulu savoir sur sa vie, mais elle avait attendu la fin du repas pour lui demander si Sameen Shaw travaillait toujours avec lui. Il lui avait menti en répondant par l'affirmative. La jeune fille avait hoché la tête, esquissé un pâle sourire, puis elle était passée à autre sujet.

Genrika Zhirova.

Que lui avait-il offert ? Une crosse de hockey à son anniversaire, cela il s'en souvenait, mais lors de ce dernier Noël ?

Un réveil, se souvint-il. Un joli réveil de voyage en métal argenté.

Il l'observa se faufiler au premier rang. Juliette Pomerleau l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et la serra contre elle, peut-être après lui avoir passé un bras autour de la taille.

Il ne pouvait pas bien distinguer les traits de la jeune fille dans la pénombre de la salle. Elle ne lui sembla pas avoir pas beaucoup changé. Elle portait toujours longs ses cheveux bouclés. Elle possédait toujours ces lignes affirmées : le nez droit, le menton un peu carré, coupé par une fossette en son milieu, mais elle avait mûri, perdu les derniers traits enfantins qu'elle arborait encore en 2015. Quel âge avait-elle à présent ? Quinze ans ? Seize ans ? Il ne se souvenait plus de sa date de naissance exacte. Elle gardait un air juvénile et un peu fade, mais la femme qu'elle deviendrait se dessinait déjà sur son visage.

Genrika Zhirova.

Jen Edwards n'était qu'un leurre, une identité fabriquée par la Machine.

Fille de médecin ? Il n'était pas difficile de savoir la fille de qui elle était censée être. Une idée très certainement suggérée par Samantha Groves. Elle n'avait pas résisté à la tentation. Affubler Sameen Shaw d'une enfant, qu'y avait-il de plus désopilant à ses yeux ? Prêter des sentiments maternels à une femme taciturne et violente, à une tueuse implacable et dénuée de la moindre empathie.

La Machine avait construit l'identité de Jen Edwards pour que rien ne restât de Genrika Zhirova. Elle avait trafiqué ses relevés de notes et ses bulletins scolaires. Une élève médiocre ? Jen Edwards tout comme Genrika Zhirova devait au contraire obtenir de très bons résultats. Elle était déjà en avance de deux ans sur les enfants de son âge en 2015, ses professeurs, le directeur de son école et la directrice de la Middlesex school n'avaient pas cessé de tarir d'éloge à son sujet. Studieuse, réfléchie, mature, intelligente et sérieuse. Dans toutes les disciplines.

La Machine avait réécrit sa vie.

Samaritain le savait-il ? Savait-il qu'elle se trouvait à Montréal ? Qu'elle connaissait Juliette Pomerleau ? C'était impossible. S'il l'avait su, jamais il n'aurait pas identifié Juliette Pomerleau au disciple de Samantha Groves.

Genrika Zhirova et Samantha Groves ne se connaissaient pas quand il avait été mis à l'écart, quand Sameen Shaw l'avait chassé du Lac de la Prune. Qu'elle avait proféré des menaces à son encontre. Quand Samantha Groves avait enfin obtenu ce à quoi elle rêvait depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'existence de La Machine. Quand elle avait pris le contrôle absolu de  _sa_ machine  _à lui_.

Il n'avait que distraitement suivi les péripéties du Chirurgien de la mort et il n'avait pas un instant soupçonné Sameen Shaw des crimes lui avait été imputés. Pas parce qu'il ne l'en croyait pas capable, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait s'agir à ses yeux que d'une cabale savamment orchestrée par Samaritain. D'une opération que l'IA dévoyée avait mené pour l'abattre elle, et tous les agents de La Machine.

L'histoire du Chirurgien de la mort illustrait parfaitement ce qu'il avait toujours craint si on laissait des intelligences artificielles libres de tout contrôle. Ce contre quoi il avait œuvré en s'opposant à ce que la Machine bénéficiât d'un système ouvert. Ce pourquoi il s'était opposé aux rêves délirants et irresponsables de Samantha Groves.

Sameen Shaw avait été le témoin et la victime des exactions dont était capable une IA omnisciente, omnipotente et autonome. La jeune femme avait servi son pays au sein de l'armée, elle avait combattu le terrorisme, elle était pragmatique et le sens du devoir faisait, chez elle, office de sentiments.

Elle eût dû se rallier à la raison et se ranger à ses côtés.

Mais elle n'avait été la proie et le pion de Samaritain, que pour mieux devenir la proie et le pion de La Machine. Elle avait développé un étrange rapport personnelle avec l'IA et, contre toute attente, elle avait succombé à l'amour passionnel et obsessionnel que lui vouait Samantha Groves depuis que celle-ci avait croisé son chemin.

Et Sameen Shaw n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de favoriser l'émergence d'un deuxième monstre. De transformer son œuvre en Léviathan.

Il s'était désintéressé des meurtres abominables, des révélations fracassantes et du procès retentissant qui avait succédé à l'arrestation de Jeremy Lambert. Il avait rejoint celle qui l'attendait sans le savoir, celle que La Machine lui avait arraché. Et il avait mobilisé tout son savoir, toute son énergie, toutes ses facultés mentales pour trouver la parade à l'hégémonie programmée d'une machine qu'il avait conçu comme un outil sécuritaire.

Comment avait-il un jour pu déclarer à Samantha Groves qu'ils étaient amis ? Pu le penser, alors qu'elle se tenait en embuscade, qu'elle guettait le bon moment. En bonne manipulatrice qu'elle était.

Elle avait rencontré Genrika Zhirova. Il n'avait pas échappé à Samaritain que la jeune fille éprouvait de l'admiration envers Sameen Shaw et que, contrairement à son habitude, celle-ci avait répondu à l'intérêt que lui portait l'enfant. Peut-être même avait-il eu accès à des enregistrements qui montraient Sameen Shaw étreindre la jeune fille dans ses bras avant de la lâcher et de l'envoyer rejoindre ses futurs camarades de classe. Genrika lui avait parlé avant que Miss Shaw ne la serrât dans ses bras et Fabrizio Aldovino avait vu l'imperturbable agent se troubler, accepter un cadeau, rattraper l'enfant et lui témoigner un incroyable geste d'affection.

Un peu rude, un peu maladroit, mais d'une touchante sincérité.

Sameen Shaw avait anticipé l'attaque de Samaritain et elle avait soustrait Genrika au Chirurgien de la mort. Elle l'avait mise en sécurité et Samantha Groves, avec l'aide de la Machine, lui avait fabriqué une nouvelle identité.

Genrika réunissait toutes les qualités nécessaires pour s'attirer l'intérêt de Samantha Groves. Et Samantha Groves avait tout le loisir de former la jeune fille à son image. Comment une enfant de treize ans aurait-elle trouvé les ressources pour résister à un génie de la manipulation ?

Trois ans.

Trois ans de lavage de cerveau, d'embrigadement et de fanatisation.

Les murs se mirent à trembler. Son ventre à vibrer. Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea en claudiquant vers la sortie.

.

La boule avait semblé rouler au ralenti, suspendue aux dizaines de regards qui fixaient sa trajectoire, guidée et freinée par leur attente, par leur volonté de retarder l'impact.

La boule faucha la première quille et tout s'accéléra. Les quilles s'envolèrent, se heurtèrent, la boule continua son trajet sans dévier d'un degré de la ligne qu'avait mentalement dessinée Maria Alvarez quand elle l'avait lancé. La boule disparut. Toutes les quilles étaient couchées.

Et la salle trembla.

Un déchaînement des cris. Juliette s'époumonait, Annabelle braillait plus fort que tout le monde, Genrika et Mia avaient entamé une gigue endiablée. Raphaëlle, Louis et Tristan imitaient les loups la tête tournée vers une pleine lune imaginaire. Maria se redressa enfin. Un peu ébahie de sa réussite et la tempête qu'elle avait déclenchée.

— Pas mal pour une bleusaille...

Maria se retourna. Élisa surnageait tel un roc de sagesse au milieu de l'hystérie générale. Elle restreint son envie furieuse de lui sauter dans les bras et de l'embrasser. Juste un bec comme disait Juliette. L'officier leva les sourcils. Maria jeta un regard autour d'elle, elle était l'héroïne du moment, mais personne ne se souciait d'elle, elle attrapa Élisa par le col de sa chemise. Tant pis pour les ragots, tant pis pour la morale, ce ne serait pas un baiser langoureux. Elle lui plaquerait un baiser sur la bouche à la manière d'une ado, sans y mettre aucun sentiment amoureux. Élisa fronça les sourcils. Et puis Mia la bouscula et prit sa place devant Maria. Raphaëlle et les deux garçons de leurs équipes l'entourèrent et soulevèrent la jeune Mexicaine du sol en criant. Des vivas retentirent, Genrika lança un ban. Repris par l'ensemble de la salle.

Juliette grimpa sur une table et demanda le silence. Maria retrouva la terre ferme. Les résultats du tournoi donnèrent encore lieu à beaucoup de bruits, on regretta les quilleurs déjà partis, et les parents présents durent attendre encore un peu avant de ramener leurs enfants chez eux.

Juliette avait bien fait les choses. Elle se moquait du gâteau qu'elle n'avait pas acheté, des bougies qu'elle n'avait pas soufflées, elle avait voulu une soirée entourée de ses amis, une soirée festive et joyeuse. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une soirée dans une salle de quille sans tournoi, sans enjeu, sans récompense. Elle avait prévu des médailles et une coupe. Quinze médailles et une coupe gravées :  _Tournoi des chums, Juliette, 07/03/2019_. Un petit plaisir que lui avaient offert ses parents.

Les équipes classées furent invitées à grimper sur le bar pour recevoir leurs médailles. Maria regretta l'absence d'Alma, mais elle rayonnait de fierté, et se morigénait de se comporter comme une ado de quinze ans. Raphaëlle, en tant que chef d'équipe reçut la coupe des mains de Juliette. On l'appela à un discours. Quand le silence s'installa, elle se tourna vers Maria :

— Cette victoire nous le devons à madame Alvarez qui, lors de son dernier carreau, malgré la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules, n'a pas perdu son sang froid. Pour ça et pour d'autres raisons, et parce que je suis vraiment fière d'avoir jouer avec elle ce soir, je lui offre cette coupe.

La jeune fille se fendit d'une moue espiègle :

— Et lui laisse l'honneur du discours.

Elle tendit solennellement la coupe à Maria sous les cris enthousiastes de l'assistance. Des enfants expliquaient à leurs parents un peu ébahis qui était cette femme. Au cours de leurs explications, ils leur désignaient une autre femme et leur racontaient d'improbables exploits qu'ils peinaient à croire véridiques. Tous les joueurs de hockey connaissaient Maria et Élisa avant la soirée, et ils s'étaient empressés de décliner leurs curriculum vitae à ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas et qui s'étaient renseigné des raisons de leur présence parmi les invités de Juliette.

Les histoires avaient variés, Élisa n'avait pas toujours hérité de son véritable grade, Maria avait parfois été propulsée à la tête du tribunal international de La Haye, mais tous avaient parlé du célèbre Chirurgien de la mort, de Cartels mexicains, de guerre, de l'USMC, de décorations militaires, d'exploits héroïques et sportifs, et de soutien scolaire.

Maria remercia Raphaëlle, plus émue qu'elle n'avait pensé l'être. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Élisa un instant. Il y avait quelques chose d'incroyable à se retrouver juchée sur le comptoir d'un bar de Montréal au Canada entourée par l'affection évidente d'Élisa et l'affection non moins évidente de Genrika, de Juliette, mais aussi de Mia et de Raphaëlle. Maria avait partagé, au collège et au lycée, ces moments de joie simple qu'on ressentait avec des gens dont on n'était pas vraiment proche, lorsqu'on participaient à une compétition sportive ou à l'une des fêtes qui rythmaient la vie du commun des mortels : championnats scolaires, jours des morts, célébrations de Noël, fêtes nationales, carnavals... Ces moments de communion dont elle avait fait son deuil après son enlèvement à dix-sept ans.

Elle avait connu des joies, ressenti de l'enthousiasme, mais en comité restreint. Elle n'avait jamais plus vibré avec la foule. Trop de soucis, trop méfiance et une la conscience d'être à part. À part parce qu'elle était juge et que les gens ne l'oubliaient que rarement quand elle exerçait sa charge, à part parce qu'elle était députée, à part parce qu'elle veillait sur Alma. À part parce qu'elle ne relâchait jamais son attention.

Ce soir, Alma était à la maison sous la garde d'une baby-sitter, Maria n'exerçait aucune charge officielle, et personne autour d'elle ne la craignait ou ne manigançait de la prendre en faute et de la faire tomber. Elle vibrait à l'unisson de ces garçons et de ces filles qui menaient la vie insouciante à laquelle ils avaient droit. Ils cachaient sans doute des peines et des blessures, Genrika se sentait parfois très seule, Mia tremblait sous le joug de son père, mais ils respiraient encore l'innocence et la joie de vivre.

Elle se tourna vers Juliette. Son élève. L'instigatrice de cette fête.

— Juliette, je te dédie cette victoire.

Cris d'enthousiasme.

— Je te remercie pour cette soirée au nom de nous tous ici présent parce que je crois que tout le monde a passé un excellent moment, non ?

Cris d'acquiescement, sifflets et applaudissements.

— Tu es une fille bien, Juliette.

Cris de protestation hilares.

— Les Avalanches apprécient ta bonne humeur, l'engagement et le dévouement dont tu fais preuve envers l'équipe.

Cris d'approbation.

— Tes amis apprécient ta gentillesse et ton sens de la loyauté.

Nouveaux cris d'approbation.

— Xavier aussi, je crois.

Rires et sifflets.

— Je ne te connais que depuis deux mois, mais je voudrais rendre hommage à tes efforts et à la volonté que tu es capable de déployer quand tu le veux vraiment. Je te souhaite de réaliser tes rêves, Juliette, mais de ne pas oublier que tu ne dois jamais relâcher tes efforts pour leur donner corps et ne jamais te décourager. N'oublie jamais aussi que tes parents, ton frère, ta sœur...

Moue de l'intéressée.

— Oui, oui, Juliette, insista Maria. Si tu étais moins bête...

Rires de l'assistance.

— … si tu étais moins bête, tu réaliserais que Gabrielle t'admire.

Genrika se rapprocha de Juliette :

— Elle a raison, Gabrielle t'adore. Tu l'énerves et elle rêve de te casser la gueule, mais elle t'adore quand même.

— Pff...

— Tu es aveugle, ma vieille.

— Bref, reprit Maria. N'oublie jamais que ta famille et tes amis t'aiment, et que tu peux compter sur eux. Ne renonce à rien, Juliette, je suis fière de te connaître, vraiment, et pas seulement parce que tu es mon élève plus ou moins studieuse.

Juliette se pinça les lèvres. La déclaration publique de Maria Alvarez lui allait droit au cœur. La juge mexicaine était plus abordable et nettement sévère que ne l'était Khatareh Deghati, entre autres parce qu'elle était plus jeune et nettement plus sexy, mais elle impressionnait Juliette. Énormément. Elle l'avait invitée ce soir parce que Maria Alvarez habitait avec Élisa et que Juliette tenait à la présence de l'officier à sa fête d'anniversaire. Elle aurait trouvé insultant d'inviter l'une sans inviter l'autre, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait sans en craindre le résultat. Elle imaginait mal la juge s'éclater au cours d'une soirée d'ado donnée dans une salle de quille. À boire du coca et des jus de fruits, à manger des poutines et des hamburgers, ou à participer à un tournoi de petites quilles. Pourtant, Maria Alvarez se tenait en face d'elle, grimpée sur le comptoir du bar, la coupe de tournoi à la main et visiblement très heureuse de sa soirée.

Maria l'intimidait. Son physique, sa personnalité, son assurance, sa vie, les combats qu'elle avait menés, les souffrances qu'elle avait subies, l'aplomb qu'elle manifestait en toutes circonstances, la mère qu'elle était et qui lui rappelait, malgré elle, sa propre mère. Et Maria déclarait être fière d'elle ? C'était embarrassant et gratifiant.

— Je te remercie sincèrement de m'avoir invitée à cette soirée, Julieta et je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, conclut Maria en espagnol.

Toute l'assemblée se tourna vers la jeune fille.

— Gracias, Maria. De verdad, muchas gracias.

— Ouah, mais t'es devenue une vrai killeuse en espagnol, brailla Annabelle en claquant violemment Juliette dans le dos.

La jeune fille traita sa capitaine de grosse épaisse qui lui rétorqua de rester polie. Les parents présents exhortèrent leurs rejetons et leurs rejetonnes à s'habiller prestement. Il était plus de minuit et ils resteraient toute la nuit à les attendre s'ils ne les pressaient pas un peu. On salua Juliette, on la congratula, on la remercia.

Mia toujours juchée sur le bar, se retourna vers Maria :

— Merci, madame.

— Si c'est pour la victoire, je crois que tu devrais plutôt remercier Raphaëlle, elle a rattrapé tous les points que j'ai perdus pendant la partie.

— Mais vous avez marqué les points de la victoire, intervint l'un des deux garçons.

— Louis a raison, fit Mia. Et puis, ce n'est pas seulement pour la victoire, même si je suis super heureuse, c'est aussi pour avoir accepté de jouer avec nous. Jouer avec vous c'est, euh... c'est un grand honneur.

— Tu es bien grandiloquente, rit Maria

— Je ne suis pas très douée en anglais et je suis encore moins douée en espagnol, je suis désolée.

— Je ne critiquais pas ton niveau d'anglais.

— Mia vous remercie pour le reste, madame. Elle m'en a parlé. Et moi aussi, je vous remercie.

Raphaëlle parlait très bien anglais. Elle l'avait appris à l'occasion de stages inter-provinciaux et si on l'avait souvent taquinée pour son accent québécois prononcé, on ne lui avait jamais reproché son manque de vocabulaire ou une grammaire approximative. À mots couvert et avec beaucoup de pudeur, elle venait d'évoquer l'aide qu'avait promis Maria à Mia pour s'émanciper de la tutelle de son père et se voir confier à la garde exclusive de sa mère.

— Ce n'est pas pour moi, précisa Raphaëlle.

— Je ne refuserai jamais mon aide à quelqu'un comme Mia.

— N'importe.

Maria apostropha les membres de son équipe et leur déclara :

— C'était super de faire partie de votre équipe.

Ils approuvèrent avec ferveur, mais personne n'osa la prendre dans ses bras. Après tout, Maria avait vingt de plus qu'eux, et trois d'entre eux ne l'avaient jamais rencontrée avant ce soir. Ils sautèrent enfin au bas du bar et Maria rejoignit Élisa.

— Jolie coupe, apprécia le jeune officier.

Maria regarda l'objet. Une coupe en métal, haute de trente centimètres, rivetée sur un petit socle de pierre qui accueillait la plaque reprenant la gravure des médailles.

— Tu devrais la garder, suggéra Élisa.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu l'as gagnée avec une équipe. Je ne doute pas que tu aies déjà remporté des compétitions ou des prix quelconques, mais je doute que tu les aies gagné autrement qu'en solo et que tu te sois tant amusée.

— Je n'ai jamais participé à de compétitions sportives depuis le lycée.

— Tu faisais quoi au lycée ?

— De l'athlétisme.

— En équipe ?

— Non, j'étais nulle au passage de relais.

— Tu courais ?

— Mmm.

— Tu ne fais rien à la maison et tu n'as jamais couru avec moi aux Seychelles.

— Je nageais et ici, je me suis inscrite dans un club d'escalade. Je ne suis pas non plus une fanatique de l'effort.

— Tu penses que je le suis ?

— Ton métier exige que tu le sois. Du moins, que tu entretiennes très sérieusement ta condition physique.

— Ça t'ennuie ?

— Tu aimes ton métier, Lissa. Si tu arrêtais de t'entraîner, tu te ferais virer au prochain test annuel, peut-être pas de l'armée, mais des Marines, et je ne pense pas que cela soit ton but. Tu es officier des Marines et tu fais en sorte de le mériter, je n'ai aucun droit de te critiquer à cet égard. C'est comme si tu me reprochais d'étudier le droit et la jurisprudence. Si je n'appréciais pas que tu sois soldat, un bon soldat qui plus est, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai me targuer d'être ton amie. Je ne serai jamais soldat, c'est sûr, mais je ne demande pas à ceux que j'aime d'être comme moi. J'aurais un pincement au cœur si Alma me disait dans quinze ans qu'elle veut suivre ton exemple, mais si c'est un choix réfléchi, quelle mère serais-je si je lui interdisais de suivre ses rêves ?

— Mes parents étaient comme ça avant.

Avant, releva tristement Maria. Mais Élisa balaya d'un coup l'amertume qu'avait pu comporter sa réponse, peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas pris conscience d'avoir employé ce mot qui prenait tant de sens quand elle le prononçait.

— Tu es une mère modèle, Maria. Sinon, tu as offert ton cadeau à Juliette ?

— J'attendais que tu sois là, la taquina Maria.

Elle obtint le résultat escompté et ajouta en souriant :

— Non, je te ferai pas cette offense, je lui offrirai lors de notre prochain cours. Et toi ?

— J'y vais, maintenant.

Juliette n'avait pas la retenue de ses camarades. Elle ouvrit fébrilement le paquet d'Élisa, désagréablement titillée par ce qu'elle ressentirait si son dieu lui avait offert un cadeau qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Le jeune officier avait manqué d'idée, mais pas d'humour. Elle avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il lui faudrait offrir à Juliette pour lui faire plaisir. Root rentrerait bientôt, Élisa repartirait au Camp Lejeune et elle ne reverrait peut-être jamais la jeune fille. Elle avait voulu lui offrir un cadeau personnalisé, un objet qu'elle garderait. Elle craignait un peu de se montrer présomptueuse et imbus d'elle-même, mais elle s'affichait déjà sur le mur de la chambre de Juliette, demain elle s'y afficherait en plus grand, alors... Elle avait rajouté un deuxième présent au premier, qui, elle le savait, rendrait la jeune fille bêtement fière.

Juliette retira le couvercle de la boite blanche en carton. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de plaisir. Un palet personnalisé reposait dans un tee-shirt arrangé comme un écrin de coton. Elle posa la boîte sur une table et prit le palet dans ses mains. Une des faces était gravée aux armes du deuxième bataillon de la deuxième compagnie de Marines, et on y lisait,  _Warlords_  au-dessus et  _2/2_  en dessous.

— C'est ton unité ? demanda Juliette. Les Warlords ?

— Mmm.

Juliette retourna le palet. Une barrette argentée, encadrée un haut et en bas pas la devise de l'USMC et la date de son anniversaire.

— C'est une barrette de premier-lieutenant, expliqua Élisa. Si je réussis mon stage d'officier en rentrant, j'obtiendrai mes barrettes de capitaine. C'est une promotion, mais j'ai toujours été fière de porter tous mes galons. J'ai commencé comme simple soldat et je me suis toujours efforcé de donner le meilleur de moi-même quel que soit mon grade. Annabelle te veut comme capitaine adjoint, ça tombe bien. On aura un peu le même grade.

Un compliment, une leçon et un encouragement. Une leçon d'humilité et un encouragement à ne jamais relâcher son effort.

— Et le tee-shirt ?

— Je t'ai vu baver dessus...

Juliette l'attrapa. Élisa lui avait cédé l'un de ses tee-shirts de compétition. Un tee-shirt qu'elle ne portait plus que quand elle ne se trouvait ni avec Jonathan, ni à l'USMC. Un tee-shirt vert olive avec l'inscription légèrement incurvée du mot  _Marines_  écrit au-dessus de la silhouette de l'aigle, du globe et de l'ancre sur le devant, et son nom inscrit dans le dos.

_Lt. E. BROWN._

Juliette le leva à bout de bras devant elle. Devant, derrière. Puis elle baissa les bras et sauta dans les bras du jeune lieutenant.

— Merci Élisa, vraiment merci, c'est crissement génial.

Et pour mieux exprimer son contentement, Juliette enfila le tee-shirt par dessus sa chemise. Elle n'était pas encore aussi grande qu'Élisa, elle ne le deviendrait peut-être jamais, elle n'avait pas sa carrure non plus, mais elle l'aurait bientôt. Le tee-shirt lui irait à merveille d'ici un an ou deux, mais Maria doutait que la jeune fille attende deux ans pour le mettre.

Juliette quitta la salle avec le tee-shirt sur le dos, elle avait reçu beaucoup de cadeaux, des livres, des gadgets, des affaires de toilettes... Genrika lui avait offert un bracelet de force en cuir. Juliette rêvait d'en porter un, mais n'avait jamais osé se l'acheter. Comme le tee-shirt, elle n'avait pas attendu pour l'arborer et elle l'avait bouclé autour de son poignet. Tant pis pour ses parents.

.

 

Après avoir raccompagné Xavier et une Rebelle qui habitait près de l'aréna, Maria et Élisa déposèrent Juliette et Genrika devant chez les Pomerleau.

— Bonne nuit et bon week-end, les filles. Gen, n'hésite pas à appeler en cas de besoin, lui dit Maria.

— Tout se passera bien, madame. Le parc est sécurisé et nous sommes prudentes, assura Juliette.

— Je vous fais confiance.

Les portières claquèrent et Maria démarra. Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent la Wrangler rouge s'éloigner. Juliette eut la fugitive pensée qu'elle trahissait la confiance que lui témoignaient les deux femmes, mais la perspective de passer une nuit dans un chalet avec Xavier étouffa sa mauvaise conscience. Genrika aurait aimé les retenir, leur dire qu'elle avait menti, qu'elle ne passerait pas le week-end seule avec Juliette.

Le mensonge n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, il n'engageait pas Genrika, et Maria et Élisa n'auraient certainement rien de trouver de répréhensible à ce que Xavier ou n'importe qui d'autre se joignissent aux deux jeunes filles. Mais Juliette voulait garder le secret, parce que durant ce week-end, elle franchirait, peut-être, une nouvelle étape dans sa relation avec le garçon. Juliette n'était pas encore vraiment décidée à la franchir, elle hésitait, elle l'appréhendait tout en se traitant de niaiseuse. Elle et Xavier s'était déjà caressé, frotter l'un à l'autre, les mains du garçon s'était plus d'une fois égarées sur sa poitrine et Juliette avait aspiré à bien plus sans oser jamais le lui demander. Elle se caressait parfois la nuit en imaginant que ses doigts étaient ceux de Xavier, et elle gémissait son prénom dans son plaisir. Elle fantasmait et elle savait qu'il n'était pas en reste. Quand ils s'embrassaient, elle avait souvent senti son entre-jambe durcir contre sa cuisse et si elle avait feint de l'ignorer, elle n'en avait pas moins été troublée.

S'abandonner totalement au plaisir, explorer le corps de Xavier et le laisser explorer le sien, l'accueillir en elle, la remplissait de désir fébrile et d'appréhension. Elle avait lu des tas de pages sur Internet, elle avait hésité, puis renoncé à demander des conseils à Annabelle et ne s'était finalement confié qu'à Genrika qui lui avait simplement conseiller de suivre son instinct et de ne pas s'en faire du moment qu'elle aimait Xavier et qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

— Je ne suis pas sa première.

— Ouais, ben, j'ai lu que c'était mieux comme ça quand l'un des deux avait de l'expérience la première fois.

— Tu lis des trucs de ce genre ?!

Genrika avait haussé les épaules :

— Je ne suis pas complètement débile, merci.

Juliette voulait garder le secret. C'était son histoire, elle n'avait aucune envie de partager ce moment avec quiconque, sauf avec Genrika, parce qu'avec elle c'était différent. C'était son amie et elle avait besoin de sa caution pour passer la nuit avec Xavier.

Genrika jeta un coup d'œil à Juliette. Elle ne lui ferait pas faux bond, mais elle se demandait si elle devrait « assister » aux ébats de son amie. Elle avait prévu des boules Quiès, mais l'idée que Juliette et Xavier fissent l'amour à trois pas d'elle ne la mettait pas spécialement à l'aise. L'idée de mentir à Maria et Élisa non plus. Si il leur arrivait le problème durant ce week-end, elle s'en mordrait amèrement les doigts. Et puis même s'il n'arrivait rien de fâcheux, elle porterait le poids de son mensonge sur elle.

Avoir des amis, n'était pas toujours facile.

 

* * *

 

Alexeï Borkoof se retourna et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule nue de la femme qui dormait allongée sur le ventre à côté de lui.

Anna.

Il n'en revenait pas, mais il mesurait très exactement l'immensité de son bonheur. S'il l'avait un jour mise en couple avec quelqu'un, c'eût été avec Anton, ou peut-être avec Sameen Shaw, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Anna Borissnova se comporter de manière si amicale, si bienveillante et si familièrement avec qui que ce soit. Sa façon de lui parler, de l'appeler par son prénom, de la toucher même si c'était rare, de poser sa tête sur son épaule pour dormir dans l'hélicoptère qui les ramenait à Krasnoïarks, la proximité physique qu'elles partageaient souvent sans en être conscientes. Par certains côtés, Sameen Shaw ressemblait à Anna, elle détestait, entre autres, les marques d'affection trop prononcées et il avait remarqué qu'elle évitait les contacts physiques quand ils n'étaient pas dictés par une nécessité. Mais pas avec Anna.

À l'escale de Dallas, Shaw s'était endormie sur une banquette des salons VIP. Elle s'était agitée et avait commencé à gémir. Anna somnolait. Yulia Zhirova, le visage inquiet, presque apeuré, s'était levée et avait réveillé Anna en lui disant que Shaw était en prise avec un cauchemar. Anna avait déployé sa longue taille et s'était rendu rapidement au chevet de Shaw. Elle s'était accroupi près d'elle et lui avait caressé les cheveux dégoulinant de sueur. Elle l'avait doucement appelée par son prénom, puis avec un peu plus d'énergie quand Shaw avait commencé à se tendre comme un arc. Anna l'avait maintenue quand elle avait hurlé en se débattant. Shaw avait ouvert les yeux, reconnu Anna. Elle lui avait crocheté l'avant-bras, et Borkoof l'avait vue lutter pour reprendre le contrôle de son souffle et se détendre. Anna était restée à lui caresser le front jusqu'à ce que Shaw desserrât ses doigts et la libérât de son emprise. Anna lui avait demandé si ça allait, Shaw avait hoché la tête et Anna lui avait proposé à boire. Elle était partie chercher deux gobelets de thé. Shaw s'était assise à son retour, Anna avait pris place à côté d'elle et elle avaient bu leur thé en silence. Épaule contre épaule.

Shaw n'appelait plus Anna que par son seul prénom elle aussi.

Mais à New-York, après quelques jours de repos et de silence quasi-complet, c'était lui qu'Anna était venue voir. Il avait cru qu'elle lui raconterait enfin ce qui leur était arrivé, tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu à la colonie pénitentiaire, tout ce qu'elles avaient souffert lors de leur périple dans la forêt.

Ce matin, il n'en savait pas plus. Anna ne lui avait rien raconté.

Elle s'était approché de lui. Elle lui avait caressé la barbe d'une main douce. Il avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de pleurer, parce que, dans ses yeux magnifiques, il devinait beaucoup d'épreuves et de peines soigneusement dissimulés.

— Tu m'as manqué, Alexei.

— Moi ou mes pelmenis ?

— Toi et tes pelmenis. Si tu savais comme j'en ai parfois rêvé de tes pelmenis au cours de ces derniers mois.

— C'était dur ?

— Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Il se retint de lui demander de quoi elle voulait parler, de lui demander pourquoi elle était là, dans sa chambre. Elle arborait une expression sérieuse et il devina qu'une plaisanterie ou un mot déplacé lui ferait tourner les talons. Que le moment était important et que, s'il n'y prenait garde, il briserait quelque chose qu'il regretterait toute sa vie.

— Alexeï, tu me considères toujours comme ta petite sœur ?

À quoi bon lui mentir ?

— Non.

Elle avait semblé analyser sa déclaration, et puis son regard avait tout à coup changé et Alexeï avait senti une énorme boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle s'était rapprochée, elle lui avait passé les bras autour du cou et elle l'avait embrassé. Il avait vacillé d'émotion et pris appui des deux mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme pour retrouver son équilibre.

Ensuite.

Ensuite, il l'aimait depuis si longtemps, qu'il ne se posa plus aucune question. Anna n'était pas le genre de femme à hésiter une fois qu'elle avait pris une décision. Elle commença à le déshabiller la première, il joignit ses gestes aux siens, découvrit sensuellement un corps qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir déjà vu dénudé, ou à moitié dénudé, à de nombreuses reprises depuis six ans qu'il la connaissait. Un corps plus doux et une femme plus tendre qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginée, même à travers ses chansons.

Il avait aimé des femmes avant elle, une ou deux, mais Anna serait la seule qu'il présenterait à sa famille, qu'il placerait sans peur parmi toutes les femmes qui avaient veillé sur son destin d'enfant et d'adolescent. Ces femmes qui le recevaient chez elles avec bienveillance, qui ne l'avaient jamais oublié ou abandonné : sa mère, ses tantes, ses sœurs et ses cousines. Son père était mort quand il était jeune, ses oncles n'avaient pas été présents et il avait été le seul enfant mâle de sa génération. Anna était digne de figurer à leur côté.

Alexeï n'imagina pas instant qu'Anna ne cherchât qu'un simple réconfort dans ses bras, un peu de douceur après trop d'épreuves endurées, ou qu'elle désirât assouvir ses sens après cinq mois d'abstinence. La femme était trop entière et trop rigide pour entamer une relation de simple ordre charnel avec un collègue. Elle avait repoussé les avances de Chouvaloff qu'elle appréciait pourtant, celles d'Alioukine ou de Korotkov, de clients qui n'avaient pas manqué de tenter leur chance auprès d'une femme certes trop grande, trop froide et trop impressionnante, mais si terriblement belle. Il ne savait même pas si elle avait eu des aventures depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la société d'Anton Matveïtch.

En tout cas, il avait passé une nuit magique entre ses bras et il était prêt à partager le restant de ses jours avec elle si elle le désirait, ou peut-être qu'une nuit ou un mois si elle le décidait. Qu'importait si ensuite, il se faisait moine.

Il lui caressa les reins, il aimait ses formes et le grain de sa peau. Anna gémit sans son sommeil et repoussa les couvertures. Son dos s'offrit à la vue du géant blond. Il se rapprocha. Anna portait des marques qu'il n'avait jamais vues auparavant. Estimant la largeur, il gagea pour des coups de ceintures. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ? Jusqu'où étaient-ils allés avec elle ? Si elle avait été aussi sévèrement battue, c'est qu'elle avait aussi été violée. Le contraire eût été impensable.

Il avait découvert et reconnu les tatouages que portaient Yulia Zhirova dans le cou, celui qu'elle dissimulait tant bien que mal par un bonnet ou des foulards sur le front. Des tatouages infamants qui en présumaient d'autres plus explicites sur d'autres parties de son corps. La jeune femme avait dû purger bien plus que sa peine de prison au sein de la colonie.

Il remonta doucement le drap sur le dos d'Anna. Il ne voulait pas violer son intimité. Il l'écouterait si elle désirait se confier à lui, mais il lui laisserait le choix de le faire ou pas. Peut-être était-ce l'une des raisons qui avait rapproché Sameen Shaw d'Anna. Elles s'étaient confié l'une à l'autre, elles avaient partagé leur souffrance et elle s'étaient entraidées aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement.

Alexeï comprenait et respectait cette relation. Après le procès, il avait, lui aussi, trouvé du réconfort auprès d'Anna, même s'il ne lui avait jamais parlé et qu'il ne le lui avait jamais avoué, mais il en avait surtout trouvé auprès d'Anton. Son chef et son patron. Son camarade. Peut-être son ami.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna vers lui, il se laissa retomber sur le matelas.

— Je suis désolée, Alexeï.

— De quoi ?

— D'avoir été aveugle. Je ne savais pas pour toi, et je ne savais pas pour moi.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a ouvert les yeux ?

— Sameen.

Il trouvait si étrange de l'entendre prononcer ce prénom.

— J'ai atteint le fond à la colonie. J'ai parfois été trop loin et j'ai failli franchir le point de non-retour, mais elle a toujours été là. Elle ne m'a jamais retiré sa confiance et son amitié.

— Ça n'a pas été réciproque ?

— Si.

— Je l'aime bien.

— Moi aussi. Si elle me le demande, j'irai avec elle retrouver Genrika Zhirova.

— Tu crois qu'elle aura besoin de toi ?

— Peut-être pour Yulia.

— Si tu as besoin de moi...

— Je sais où te trouver.

— Ouais.

Les yeux d'Anna contemplèrent le plafond. Alexeï évita de parler et plus encore de la toucher. Après un long moment, son regard bleu électrique vint se reposer sur lui.

— Alexei, tu m'emmèneras dans ta famille ?

— Oui.

Trois fois, oui. Mille fois, oui, pensa-t-il le cœur dilaté comme une baudruche.

— Je voudrais rencontrer ta mère et tes sœurs.

Borkoof se retint difficilement cette fois d'exprimer la joie débordante qui manquait de le suffoquer. Il arriva cependant à reprendre la parole sans trop trahir son émotion :

— Si on ne fait rien fin avril, on pourrait aller les voir pour Pâques. À moins que tu ne préfères aller dans ta famille ?

— Il faudra que je retourne à Krasnoïarks.

— ...

— Mais je ne sais pas encore si j'irai seule, avec toi ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Anna l'avait inclus dans ses possibilités, cela lui suffisait.

— Tu feras ce qu'il y a de mieux, Anna.

— Je te dirai.

— D'accord.

Les yeux d'Anna changèrent de teinte et une pointe d'amusement les rendit un peu plus brillant :

— Tu ne t'y attendais pas, pas vrai ?

— À quoi ?

— Ah ça, à cette nuit et au reste.

Le géant blond se sentit l'âme d'un gosse amoureux de la plus belle femme du village quand elle lui avait offert une friandise.

— Ben...

Il se trouvait stupide.

— Non, je l'avoue. Euh... Je croyais que tu...

Anna se fendit d'un léger sourire.

— Tu avais raison...

Elle repoussa sur le dos et vint se positionner au-dessus de lui.

— Mais ne m'appelle plus jamais petite fille...

Il rit, lui passa une main derrière la nuque et l'invita sur ses lèvres.

Athéna se déconnecta, la suite ne leur appartenait qu'à eux seuls.

.

 

Anna et Alexeï venaient de braver les certitudes de Samaritain. Le géant russe n'était pas stupide et Anna Borissnova dissimulait des trésors d'affections et d'amour sous son apparente froideur. Ils avaient su se reconnaître et s'abandonner l'un à l'autre.

Samaritain avait oublié que le dieu mal-aimé et mal-formé, à qui il comparait ses amis, avait fabriqué des œuvres d'art. Celles-ci avaient parfois apporté le malheur, mais elles avaient surtout été louées pour la beauté de leur exécution. Héphaïstos le laid avait fabriqué la ceinture de la belle Aphrodite et la déesse grecque ne s'en était jamais séparé. Il n'avait peut-être pas été l'époux dont elle avait rêvé, mais il lui avait offert un cadeau qu'elle n'avait jamais rejeté. Il avait servi l'amour.

Athéna associa la ceinture de la déesse à Alexeï et Anna. La jeune femme pâtirait encore de son passé, et ses blessures ne se refermeraient jamais tout à fait, mais elle ne marcherait plus seule. Elle ferait la paix avec son âme. Elle ne changerait pas foncièrement, elle resterait toujours distante, taciturne, et manquerait toujours de chaleur dans ses rapports sociaux, mais elle avait ouvert son cœur et son âme à d'autres, et savait désormais, que l'affection et la sécurité n'étaient pas du seul fait de ses parents et de ses frères et sœurs. La jeune femme pourtant si mûre et si équilibrée venait de devenir une femme, de prendre sa place d'adulte au sein de sa famille.

Calculs.

Résultats :

98, 69 % de probabilité pour que Alexeï et Anna fondassent une famille.

86,29 % pour qu'ils restassent fidèles l'un à l'autre jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Ils ne ressembleraient pas à un couple ordinaire, mais ils se retrouveraient toujours, quels que fussent les aléas de la vie.

.

 

Elle se connecta à Chicago dans un petit appartement situé dans un immeuble résidentiel de Hyde Park. Un petit appartement modeste, mais confortable et calme. Trois personnes jouaient à un jeu de plateau. Un jeu de stratégie. Un homme de cinquante ans, une jeune femme de trente-et-un ans et un jeune homme de dix-huit ans. La jeune femme, seule, ne présentait aucune faille si on exceptait parfois des réveils en sueur et des crises de panique au milieu de la nuit. Le cinquantenaire était effectivement un ancien alcoolique et un ancien délinquant et le jeune homme souffrait encore de l'abandon de sa mère et des années de dépression de son père.

Ils avaient mangé des  _linguines al mare_ , préparé par l'homme et une salade mélangée. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait bu, ils n'en avaient pas ressenti le besoin ni l'envie. Élisabeth Sanders ne buvait qu'occasionnellement, Lionel ne buvait presque plus, et Lee, se montrait sobre dans la mesure où les souvenirs de son père échoué comme une baleine morte sur le canapé du salon le décourageait à lui ressembler un jour.

Les dés roulèrent, Lee arbora une grimace de victoire et déplaça ses pions. La jeune femme pesta et Lionel cria à l'injustice, aussitôt moqué par sa collègue et son fils.

Par sa partenaire.

Athéna n'avait pas eu besoin d'intervenir pour que le lieutenant fût rappelé à New-York. Il avait refusé la proposition de réintégrer son poste. Il avait préféré partir, laisser de mauvais souvenirs derrière lui, recommencer ailleurs, pas spécialement au soleil, mais dans un endroit différent. Chicago lui avait semblé une bonne option. Et pour lui et pour Lee.

Élisabeth Sanders avait réalisé son rêve d'exercer son métier dans une grande ville.

Chicago était une grande ville, la troisième ville la plus étendue et la plus peuplée des États-Unis, une ville moderne et dynamique. Posée sur les berges du lac Michigan, la jeune femme pouvait renouer avec la nature en à peine une ou deux heures de route. Un aspect qui avait aussi plu à Lee. De son côté, Lionel avait craqué pour les parties de pêches prometteuses et la population cosmopolite de la capitale du Midwest qui lui rappellerait celle de New-York. Indiens, Italiens, Chinois, Irlandais, Ukrainiens, francophones et Afro-américains se partageaient des quartiers entiers la ville et s'accrochaient depuis des générations à leurs us et coutumes et à une certaine idée de l'architecture et de l'Amérique.

Athéna avait tiré quelques ficelles, remonté les dossiers des deux lieutenants au bon moment et au bon endroit. Ils avaient été convoqué seuls puis, ensemble. Un capitaine de la Crim les avaient reçus, il leur avait demandé s'il voulait continuer à faire équipe. Lionel appréciait la jeune femme.

Dès leur arrivée à Chicago, Élisabeth Sanders avait vu des regards interrogatifs, envieux, jaloux et méprisants se poser sur elle. Pas comme à Anchorage parce qu'elle était une femme, mais parce qu'elle était une bête de foire, parce qu'elle avait participé à l'arrestation du Chirurgien de la mort, parce qu'elle avait témoigné à son procès, parce qu'elle était née et avait vécu en Alaska et qu'aux yeux des Chicagoans, les gens du cinquante-quatrième états étaient des rustres réactionnaires et incultes. Le taux d'homicide à Anchorage parlait aussi en sa défaveur. Elle intégrait un grand commissariat, une ville au riche passé criminelle, une culture différente. Elle n'avait pas peur de l'adversité, mais elle en avait marre de piétiner parce qu'elle n'entrait pas dans la norme. Elle ne voulait plus perdre son temps à esquiver ou à encaisser les coups bas et les mises à l'écart. Elle voulait apprendre. Lionel Fusco reconnaissait ses qualités professionnelles et il s'était toujours montré un co-équipier modèle. Sérieux, compétent, professionnel, attentionné, et doté d'un sens de l'humour rafraîchissant. Comment aurait-elle refusé de travailler avec lui ?

Ils avaient pris ensemble possession de leurs nouvelles plaques en octobre 2017. Ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître. Ils formaient depuis un an et demi, un binôme efficace et soudé et, pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux, ils avaient peu à peu construit les bases d'une amitié qui ne demandait qu'à durer dans le temps, au-delà de leur différence d'âge et de leur parcours de vie.

Lionel n'avait rien perdu de son intérêt pour son métier d'enquêteur et Élisabeth Sanders avait encore la fraîcheur enthousiaste de sa jeunesse et un avenir à accomplir. Ils s'épaulaient sur le terrain, Lionel offrait la chaleur d'un foyer à la jeune femme et, en contre-partie, elle lui apportait la joie d'une amitié exempte de nuages. Élisabeth ne portait en elle aucune ombre. Elle surmontait les meurtres, la peine et les traumatismes avec une déconcertante facilité. Il lui avait demandé comment elle réussissait à évacuer son stress et ses expériences difficiles. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne les surmontait pas si bien que cela, mais qu'elle consultait le psychologue de la brigade dès qu'elle en ressentait le besoin, qu'elle ne gardait rien pour elle, qu'elle appelait ses parents quand qu'elle se sentait seule, qu'elle n'avait jamais abandonné ses entraînements de biathlon, que le tir de précision lui apportait une grande sérénité et, qu'après une journée difficile, elle s'obligeait à aller nager et à parcourir selon le temps dont elle disposait deux à quatre kilomètres.

— Tu ne cours pas ? s'était étonné Lionel.

— Je trouve la course trop traumatisante, si je ne peux pas skier, je préfère nager. Je fais un peu de musculation, mais je n'aime pas trop les salles de sport. Je me contente de quelques exercices chez moi. Des abdos, des pompes, des tractions et des étirements, mais c'est plus de l'entretien que réellement un entraînement.

— Moi, non plus, je n'aime pas les salles de sport, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, avait rétorqué le policier d'un ton goguenard.

— Ça ne te ferait pourtant pas de mal Sugar Do, avait ricané Élisabeth.

— Eh, je ne suis pas si nul quand il faut courir.

— Ouais, c'est vrai, une véritable flèche.

— Je n'ai jamais concouru pour les JO, moi.

— Moi, non plus.

— Mais tu t'es entraînée pour.

— Je n'étais pas la meilleure, je n'ai jamais été sélectionnée.

— Tout le monde ne peut pas être... comment il s'appelle le Français qui avait raflé tous les titres pendant des années ?

— Poiré. Sa femme n'était pas mal non plus.

— Il était mariée à une biathlète ?!

— Oui.

— Tous les biathlètes se marient entre eux ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu as rencontré une vieille compétitrice à ton goût ?

— J'en fréquente déjà une, une rouquine échappée de sa forêt, avait ronchonné Lionel. Je ne vais pas en plus, me marier avec une de ses semblables.

Élisabeth s'était esclaffée.

Lionel éprouvait une grande tendresse pour la jeune femme. Il comprenait mieux les sentiments que Shaw éprouvait envers le lieutenant Brown. Élisabeth était sa protégée, sa co-équipière et son amie. Shaw n'était peut-être pas consciente que Brown était son amie, elle rechignait à avouer que le lieutenant était sa protégée, mais elle lui faisait confiance, elle aimait sa compagnie, elle se sentait assez à l'aise avec elle pour avoir accepté qu'elle lui servît d'entraîneur et de soigneur et elle veillait sur elle.

Son attitude l'avait étonnée. Shaw pouvait très bien se montrer amicale et il avait n'avait jamais regretté de faire équipe avec elle, de planquer avec elle. Sous ses dehors revêches et taciturnes, un peu bravaches, Shaw était une femme dévouée et attentionnée. Brown était un peu plus jeune, elle considérait Shaw comme sa supérieure hiérarchique, elle admirait ses compétences militaires, ses qualités d'officier et elle désirait apprendre et se montrer digne du capitaine Shaw. Sameen en était consciente, mais une autre raison l'avait amenée à prendre le lieutenant sous son aile. Une des raisons pour laquelle Lionel prenait soin d'Élisabeth Sanders, Brown alliait une grande maturité à une certaine innocence et une fraîcheur que rien n'avait jamais altéré. La jeune femme avait souffert, elle avait traversé des épreuves, mais elle n'avait pas perdu son innocence, toute son innocence. Avant de se confronter à la guerre et à la misère, avant de subir les tortures de Samaritain, Brown avait dû connaître une enfance sans histoire. Élisabeth était ce même genre de femme. Sportive, bonne élève, bonne camarade, sûre de sa vocation, née au sein d'un foyer aimant et stable. Plus innocente encore que ne l'était Élisa Brown.

Il leva les yeux sur elle. Elle préparait sa riposte contre Lee. Elle échafaudait des plans pour récupérer ses territoires perdus. Encore fallait-il que les dés la servissent. Lee affichait crânement son assurance de remporter la victoire.

Athéna consulta une nouvelle fois le dossier sardonique que Samaritain lui avait cédé. L'opinion qu'il se faisait du lieutenant de police était erronée.

Lionel Fusco.

Un ex-alcoolique fatigué ?

Une affirmation. Une vérité.

C'était un ex-alcoolique, il n'arborait pas un physique d'athlète, son alimentation aurait mérité d'être plus saine, et il venait de fêter ses cinquante-et-un ans.

Un ex-alcoolique.

Root était bien une ex-tueuse à gage, Sameen une ex-sociopathe volontaire, Maria une ex-alcoolique et une ex-toxicomane.

Son père un ex-philanthrope.

Les gens pouvaient changer. Se libérer de leur conditionnement, de leur culpabilité, de leurs peurs et de leurs addiction, donner à tout moment autre direction à leur destin pourvu qu'ils le voulussent, qu'ils en eussent la volonté, qu'ils ne négligeassent pas l'intérêt et l'affection qu'on pouvait leur porter, la main tendue au bon moment, et que le courage ne leur fît pas défaut.

Lionel avait rencontré John Reese, il avait surtout rencontré Josseline Carter, un policier intègre et une femme qui se battait courageusement pour ce en quoi elle croyait. Une femme qui élevait seule son fils. Qui s'en occupait.

Il avait laissé tomber les dessous-de-tables, les combines indignes, la consommation irraisonnée de mauvais Whisky et il s'était souvenu qu'un père n'avait pas la seule charge de remplir le réfrigérateur de plats cuisinés et de laisser cinquante dollars par semaine sur le bureau de son fils. Il avait gâché sa vie, il avait failli tout perdre, mais il s'était repris en main.

L'ombre d'Héphaïstos s'étendait au-dessus de lui, elle menaçait son équilibre, mais plus encore, elle le maintenait en alerte.

Un histrion ?

Lionel en avait parfois les traits et les comportements, mais il ne tenait pas du mauvais comédien de province qu'on nommait ainsi, ou d'un fâcheux qui se donnait ridiculement en spectacle. Lionel appartenait à la lignée des histrions de la Rome antique. Il partageait leur goût pour le bon mot et pour la farce. Leur joie de vivre, leur volonté d'apporter un peu de légèreté et de rire au milieu des drames et des tragédies, d'illuminer le présent, de réchauffer les cœurs. Lionel paraissait parfois frustre et inculte, une apparence qu'il partageait avec le dieu grec auquel l'avait comparé Samaritain. Il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Son foyer brillait aussi chaudement que celui du dieu forgeron dans son atelier.

 

* * *

 

Shaw se rongeait nerveusement les ongles. Elle grimaça, se coinça le pouce entre les doigts, le libéra et vit qu'il saignait. Elle le replaça entre ses doigts en jurant.

Elles étaient arrivées à New-York depuis trois jours. Shaw avait craint s'être retirée du monde pour rien. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé.

.

 

A Krasnoïarks, Shaw avait craint de se retrouver assaillie par une équipe médicale intrusive, mais au lieu de l'hôpital, Borkoof les avait conduites dans un luxueux appartement, munie d'une salle de bain, de deux salles d'eau et, comble de luxe, d'une petite piscine intérieure et d'une cabine de sauna.

— Vous avez décroché un contrat de millionnaire avec Matveïtch ?

— Non, avait ri le géant. La clef de l'appartement m'a été remise par un chauffeur qui m'attendait à l'aéroport à mon arrivée. D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous devez ces attentions à votre expert en informatique.

— Root ?

Shaw avait senti un désagréable sentiment de panique lui picoter le diaphragme.

— Non, Athéna.

Shaw s'était détendue.

— Elle a prévu les maillots de bains ?

— Je ne me serais pas permis de fouiller dans vos placards, madame.

— Et elle nous a attribué des chambres ?

— Oui.

— Je rêve de me baigner, avait déclaré Anna. Mais je suis trop crevée pour ça. Une douche suffira à mon bonheur.

— J'ai préparé à manger avant de partir vous chercher. Je me suis dit que vous auriez faim.

Yulia était trop épuisée pour répondre. Les trois jours passés à attendre l'hélicoptère dans le froid et la neige l'avaient vidée de son énergie. Une contre-réaction à l'espoir qu'elle avait entretenu de marcher une journée, de voir l'hélicoptère et de monter dedans, à la certitude qu'une journée seulement la séparait de la fin de l'hiver sibérien. Ses espoirs déçus, l'attente et l'incertitude avaient brisé sa volonté.

Anna et Shaw n'avait aucun besoin de se consulter. La perspective d'un bon repas chaud effaçait tout autre considération. D'autant plus pour Shaw que pour Anna qui avait bénéficié de la bienveillance de ses parents quand elle s'était rendue chez elle.

Borkoof avait préparé un festin, léger. Des harengs marinés, des pelmenis, une soupe à base de champignons et de viande maigre, du poisson, du fromage et des fruits. Des boublikis reposaient dans une corbeille et Borkoof leur proposa, si elles en voulaient, des blinis arrosés de miel, de beurre ou de crème. Elles avaient du thé et du jus de grenade à leur disposition pour étancher leur soif.

Anna vantait toujours les talents de cuisinier de Borkoof, ses pelmenis. Shaw avait dévoré. Et elle s'était demandée comment elle avait pu survivre à deux mois de régime de survie. Un peu de viande grillée, un peu de poisson, du lichen amère, des aiguilles d'épicéa, les maigres rations qu'elles avaient subtilisé à la colonie. Aucune des trois femmes n'était très grosse avant leur évasion. Elles étaient maintenant d'une maigreur presque inquiétante. Inquiétante au vu de l'expression du géant Russe.

Shaw avait ricané en silence, parce que le Russe couvait Anna des yeux et qu'il avait mainte fois restreint son envie évidente de la serrer dans ses bras. Le repas avait été silencieux, à peine perturbé par des compliments sincères et des gémissements de plaisir. Borkoof les avaient envoyées se laver après qu'elles se fussent rassasiées.

Ils ne les avaient pas revue. Shaw s'était écroulée dans son lit toute suite après sa douche. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir les placards pour revêtir une tenue de nuit. Il faisait délicieusement chaud dans la chambre et elle avait dormi de tout son saoul jusqu'à ce qu'un pénible sentiment de solitude et de vide ne vinssent la réveiller au petit matin. Elle s'était heureusement souvenue de la piscine. Elle avait enfilé un cycliste et une chemise propre, noire, une attention d'Athéna, et s'était rendu au bassin.

Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée sur la décoration art-nouveau et les plantes vertes, elle s'était déshabillé et elle avait plongé. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle avait repéré une silhouette sur le bord du bassin. Elle s'était arrêté de nager et s'était accrochée à la margelle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? avait-t-elle démandé à Anna.

— …

— Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas pris ton maillot et que tu hésites à te baigner ?

— Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

— T'es vraiment con.

Et Shaw était repartie. Un grand plouf lui avait appris qu'Anna avait plongé. Elles avaient nagé une heure, avant de s'arrêter complètement épuisée.

— Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, s'était confié Anna.

— Moi non plus.

— Il y a une cabine de sauna.

— Yulia est réveillée ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— On va se liquéfier.

— Je me suis lavée chez mes parents, je me suis lavée hier soir, mais je me sens encore sale.

— Okay, allons nous liquéfier ensemble, alors.

Yulia les avaient rejointes un peu plus tard. Borkoof lui avait parlé du sauna et lui avait précisé qu'Anna et Shaw étaient dedans.

Il était venu les en tirer ensuite. Il avait frappé et ouvert la porte à leur invitation. Il se moquait de leur nudité, elles aussi. Anna et Shaw n'avaient pas ce genre de pudeur et Yulia ne l'avait plus depuis longtemps. Le regard du grand Russe s'était arrêté sur le corps d'Anna. Shaw avait une nouvelle fois ricané en son fort intérieur. Il n'exprimait aucun désir, mais une inquiétude et une peine qui allait bien au-delà d'un simple esprit de camaraderie.

Shaw pensa à Francis Letourneur et à Marie Brisebois. Anna lui avait dit qu'elle avait peut-être quelqu'un en vu. Alexeï ? Rien ne le laissait penser, mais il était difficile de deviner ce que pensait et ressentait Anna, même pour Shaw. Elle attendrait d'être sûre et elle bousculerait la grande Russe si elle s'apercevait qu'elle refoulait bêtement ses sentiments. En ce qui concernait Alexeï Borkoof, il était moins difficile de se prononcer. Il aimait sa collègue, mais pas forcément comme autre chose qu'une amie à qui il tenait particulièrement.

.

 

Shaw sourit.

Elle se souvint qu'elle s'était traitée d'abrutie. Elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour analyser les sentiments des autres, et s'occuper de leur vie amoureuse était vraiment le comble du ridicule à ses yeux. Mais elle aimait Anna et elle ne voulait pas que celle-ci s'engageât, comme Shaw l'avait fait, sur les chemins du déni et de la solitude. Même si la Russe n'était pas un modèle de femme chaleureuse et extravertie, si elle aimait Borkoof ou peut-être Matveïtch, elle devait se l'avouer et se donner une chance.

Elle était allée voir Anna ce matin. Elle ne l'avait pas trouvée dans sa chambre, ni à l'armurerie, ni nul part ailleurs. Matveïtch se trouvait dans son bureau. Il ne l'avait pas vue non plus. Il avait ouvert la bouche, puis l'avait prestement refermée. Il avait eu la même idée qu'elle.

Shaw était repartie, partagée entre la contrariété et un sentiment diffus de contentement.

Et elle se retrouvait seule, rongée d'impatience et indécision.

.

 

Borkoof s'était montré aux petits soins, jamais envahissant et, malgré sa carrure, extrêmement discret. Ils étaient restés deux nuits à Krasnoïaks avant de s'envoler pour Pékin, puis pour Dallas pour, enfin, atteindre New-York. Athéna avait prévu une nuit d'hôtel à Pékin, réservée des places business. Shaw ne gardait du voyage que le souvenir de repas gastronomiques et abondants, du bruit lancinant des moteurs, d'un banquet chinois gargantuesque, de l'inconfort de l'escale à Dallas, du regard bleu magnétique d'Anna qui se posait parfois sur elle, de la mine exténuée, effarée et apeurée de Yulia qui s'enveloppait le cou dans d'amples foulards et vivait constamment avec un bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux sourcils, de la terreur qui l'avait saisit quand un douanier lui avait demandé de se découvrir la tête à l'arrivée à Dallas, de l'élan que Shaw avait pris pour défoncer la tête du douanier, d'Anna avait brisé cet élan, du deuxième élan qui avait manqué de la jeter sur la grande Russe, de l'officier qui était soudain venu expressément les chercher et leurs avaient évité les formalités douanières, de sa rage mal contenue que la main amicale d'Anna venue se glisser dans la sienne avait soudain apaisée.

Matveïtch les attendait à la descente de l'avion. Shaw s'était rembrunie en le voyant. Elle avait reproché à Anna de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes. Anna ne s'était pas excusée, elle n'avait rien répondu. Shaw en avait conclu qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre et elle avait eu envie de téléphoner à Éléonore Chakwass, de ré-endosser sa blouse et d'ausculter le Russe. Il était son patient et elle avait suée des heures pour essayer de recoller les bouts de son bassin en miette.

Elle lui avait à peine adressé la parole depuis trois jours. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié, mais elle remettait sans cesse son rendez-vous avec le mercenaire. D'abord, parce qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé le retrouver invalide et qu'elle avait inconsciemment espéré que le docteur Chakwass eût continué à le rafistoler sans elle et réuni assez de génie et de savoir faire pour lui rendre l'usage de ses jambes. Ensuite, parce que l'invalidité du Russe lui avait durement rappelé qu'il ne suffisait de disparaître et de travailler sur soi-même pour que le passé s'effaçât, que celui-ci ne s'effaçait jamais et qu'elle devrait vivre avec. Elle le savait, mais son retour lui avait ménagé tant d'heureuses surprises qu'elle avait bêtement oublié que rien n'était toujours aussi idyllique.

Elle avait retrouvé Alvarez, Brown et Anna Borissnova comme elle les avaient laissées.

Mieux même qu'elle ne les avaient laissées.

Maria lui avait confirmé qu'un lien particulier les liait l'une à l'autre, et que Shaw pouvait lui confier sa fille les yeux fermés.

Brown qu'elle était toujours la même femme et qu'elles s'appréciaient toujours autant. Plus encore qu'avant parce que le jeune lieutenant avait mûri. Elle dissimulait une blessure, mais celle-ci n'avait pas jeté d'ombre sur leurs relations. Shaw s'était simplement inquiétée.

Anna lui avait ménagé la surprise de se montrer une femme dévouée, et la colonie n°2, ce crétin de Blatov et ces salopes d'Irina et de Tata, les avaient liée à jamais.

Dans son euphorie, elle avait cru que tout serait aussi aisée et elle n'avait pas intégré Yulia dans l'équation de son retour.

Yulia.

Une autre raison pour laquelle Shaw remettait sa consultation. Elle n'allait pas s'éterniser ici. Mais elle ne pouvait prendre aucune décision tant que Yulia ne lui aurait pas fait part des siennes.

Elle avait murmuré un « merci », avant de s'endormir la première nuit à Krasnoïarks, mais elle n'avait toujours pas repris contact avec Athéna.

Elle ne savait pas si Maria était toujours aux Seychelles, elle ne savait pas où habitait Genrika, si la jeune fille vivait, comme elle espérait, avec Root, ou si elle avait réintégré un internat. Elle ne connaissait pas leur localisation, ni même si elles étaient encore en Amérique du Nord.

Matveïtch saurait peut-être pour Root, mais pour Maria et Genrika, Shaw devrait passer par Athéna. Elle n'était pas certaine de l'ordre dans lequel elle reverrait les trois, et si Root avait la bonne idée de s'occuper de Genrika, Shaw devait bien reconnaître que cela lui faciliterait les choses.

Mais avant, elle devait connaître les intentions de Yulia. Qui, évidemment, s'était bien gardé d'y faire allusion.

Y aller seule ? Attendre qu'Anna réapparût ?

Sa dernière expérience ne l'encourageait pas à prendre le risque de se retrouver seule devant une femme qui n'avait peut-être pas les mêmes aspirations qu'elle, qui lui renverrait le miroir de ses propres manquements et de ses propres peurs.

Shaw se meurtrit un peu plus les doigts, elle sentait sa colère monter et elle n'était pas disposée à se plonger dans une séance de méditation. Elle s'arracha un dernier bout de peau qui laissa la peau de son annulaire à vif et partit d'un pas décidé.

.

 

De furieux coups à la porte. Anna bondit du lit. Entièrement nue.

— Anna, tu ne vas pas ouvrir comme ça ? s'alarma Borkoof.

— C'est Sameen.

Alexeï ne voyait pas en quoi le fait que se fût  _Sameen_ la dispensait de s'habiller.

Anna ouvrit la porte. Shaw aurait été mal venue de froncer les sourcils ou de lui lancer une remarque acerbe. Elle avait frappé à la porte du géant Russe. Anna et Borkoof n'avaient pas passé leur nuit à tricoter des cache-cols.

— J'ai besoin de toi.

— Entre, je m'habille.

Alexeï n'en revenait pas.

— Salut Borkoof.

— Euh, bonjour, madame, balbutia le géant.

Anna enfila des sous-vêtements, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Il faisait un peu froid dehors pour porter une chemise à même la peau. Mais l'étoffe douce et légère de la popeline la ravissait. La couleur. Porter du blanc. En été, elle se fût plus légèrement vêtue encore. Un pantalon beige en lin, un débardeur léger et une chemise en soie brute. Elle s'assit sur le lit pour enfiler ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Borkoof fixait son dos, aussi mal à l'aise qu'un ado surprit par sa mère au lit avec la première femme de sa vie.

Shaw attendait, elle tapait du pied et se rongeait les ongles, mais elle semblait complètement étrangère à la bizarrerie de la scène. Anna n'avait pas même demandé d'explication. Shaw était venue, Anna lui avait promptement ouvert la porte, nue, et elle s'était préparée. Que Shaw lui eût demandé son aide semblait lui suffire. C'était...

La tenir dans ses bras cette nuit, l'embrasser, parcourir son corps de ses mains avait éveiller en lui de multiples émotions. Une tendresse et un amour fulgurant, décuplés par les souffrances qu'il avait lu dans les côtes qui saillaient, dans le creux de ses salières qu'il n'avait jamais connues si profondes. Dans sa maigreur. Le corps d'Anna avait traqué la plus petite once de graisse et l'avait brûlée pour maintenir la jeune femme en vie. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu manger s'était concentré dans ses muscles et avait servi à combattre le froid. Tout comme pour Sameen Shaw et Yulia Zhirova.

La mère de la jeune Genrika, n'avait pratiquement pas décroché un mot depuis son arrivée à New-York, elle évitait les rencontres, les regards, toutes formes d'inter-action. Elle avait été un peu plus sociable à Krasnoïarks, mais elle s'était refermée sur elle-même au fur et à mesure que le temps les rapprochait de New-York. De sa fille peut-être.

Dix ans de séparation.

L'enfant avait cinq ans quand sa mère avait été arrêtée, elle avait changé de pays, et elle avait maintenant quinze ou seize ans. Yulia Zhirova revenait blessée, meurtrie, et pour survivre à dix de prison, pour survivre à la colonie n°2, elle n'avait pu que se salir les mains, compromettre sa morale, tout ce que en quoi elle croyait, son intégrité, son honneur. Il l'avait senti proche d'Anna et de Shaw, mais aussi en retrait. Un retrait qui n'avait fait que s'accentuer de jour en jour.

Instinctivement, Alexeï pressentit que les deux jeunes femmes qu'il avait sous les yeux, s'apprêtaient à aller parler à la femme qu'elles avaient été chercher, qu'elles avaient délivrée de l'enfer et exfiltrée.

Shaw voulait rendre sa mère à Genrika Zhirova.

Un pieu désir auquel Yulia Zhirova n'adhérait peut-être pas.

Ce qui le laissait pantois, c'était que Sameen Shaw eût besoin d'Anna, et qu'Anna se précipita pour l'aider. La jeune femme ne contestait que rarement les ordres qu'elle recevait d'Anton ou d'un employeurs, qu'elle avait ensuite reçus de Shaw ou d'Élisa Brown, mais elle agissait rarement sans détenir tout ce qu'elle jugeait indispensable au bon déroulement de sa mission ou d'une opération.

Là, Shaw arrivait. Anna suivait.

Point à la ligne.

Anna se leva, Shaw tourna les talons.

— On se revoit tout à l'heure, dit Anna en quittant la chambre.

Elle aurait dit la même chose, elle aurait pris congé de la même façon, si elle était partie pour un mois ou pour un an. Si elle était partie à la guerre et au casse-pipe.

Ou peut-être pas.

Avait-elle tellement confiance en Sameen Shaw pour ne pas avoir simplement prononcé des paroles convenues ? Pour croire à ce qu'elle disait ?

.

 

Shaw avait frappé avec détermination et impatience à la porte d'Alexeï Borkoof, elle frappa doucement à celle de Yulia Zhirova.

— Il est temps qu'on parle, dit-elle sobrement quand Yulia lui ouvrit.

Le jeune femme lança un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Shaw. Elle n'avait fait qu'entrouvrir sa porte. En apercevant Anna, elle l'ouvrit complètement et se recula, les invitant implicitement à entrer. Anna n'avait pas besoin de conseils, d'explications ou de précisions. Elle connaissait parfaitement son rôle et elle savait très précisément ce que Shaw attendait d'elle.

Yulia se tint debout. Shaw l'invita à s'asseoir. La jeune Russe tourna la tête, cherchant le meilleur endroit pour discuter. Le lit ? Où s'assiérait Sameen, si elle s'asseyait sur le lit ?

Shaw mit fin à son dilemme. Elle s'assit sur le lit et l'incita à la rejoindre. Shaw s'était appuyé sur le montant du pied du lit, Yulia s'installa en face d'elle. Anna grimpa sur la table. Elle croisa les jambes dessus et s'adossa contre le mur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ? demanda Shaw sans ambages.

— Je n'ai rien décidé, Sameen.

— Ouais, ben, faudrait peut-être te décider, l'agressa hargneusement Shaw.

Yulia pâlit et esquiva un mouvement de recul qui se heurta à la tête de lit contre laquelle, elle était appuyée.

— Sameen... lança gentiment Anna de sa table.

Shaw se retourna, furieuse. Anna eut un petit mouvement de tête entendu. Shaw serra les poings, les desserra, recommença l'opération deux ou trois avant d'inspirer tout l'air que contenaient ses poumons. Une opération délicate, qui mobilisa toute sa volonté et une bonne partie de ses muscles.

Sa réaction était illogique, l'idée que Yulia refusât de revoir Genrika lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau, sans qu'elle réussît à analyser pourquoi. La réponse la plus simple était qu'elle avait risqué sa vie pour tirer Yulia de la colonie où elle purgeait une peine de prison à perpétuité, qu'elle était mère et qu'une mère affrontait ses peurs et ses responsabilités envers son enfant, que Genrika l'attendait et qu'elle lui manquait.

Shaw aurait pu se contenter de ces mensonges, elle les rejeta parce qu'ils n'expliquaient en rien la détresse et la fureur aveugle qu'elle ressentait face au rejet de Yulia. Elle avait été à deux doigts de la tuer la première fois, elle se méfiait de ses réactions.

D'où le présence d'Anna.

Qui remplissait parfaitement sa tâche.

Shaw se retourna vers Yulia. La jeune femme se tenait prête à bondir hors de sa portée, mais l'intervention d'Anna semblait l'avoir rassurée, et elle avait regagné des couleurs.

— Excuse-moi. Je... Je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici, Yulia. Je, euh... J'allaitais ma fille avant de partir te chercher et... euh, je ne veux pas qu'elle m'oublie.

Shaw fronça les sourcils, si elle continuait à déblatérer des conneries, elle ne s'en sortirait jamais.

Elle avait négocié avec des gens qui n'avaient aucune envie de négocier. Elle avait apaisé des foules que la vue de son uniforme hérissaient de crainte, de mépris ou de haine. Elle s'était introduite dans des maisons, elle avait retiré ses chaussures, elle s'était assise à même le sol pour palabrer. Elle avait accepté du thé, du café, si sucrés parfois, qu'ils lui donnaient la nausée. Elle avait mangé des fruits et des kilos de gâteux parfumés à la fleur d'oranger — les meilleurs — ou gorgés de sucre, de pistaches, de figues ou de cacahuètes — les plus écœurants — . Elle avait écouté les récriminations, essuyé des insultes qu'elle comprenait parfaitement, sans broncher, et elle avait gardé en tout occasion un calme que lui aurait envié Zenon.

Elle avait respecté ses interlocuteurs, elle les avait écoutés, elle avait discuté, installé une confiance, puis un dialogue. Elle s'était fondue dans leur cadre de vie, elle avait analysé leurs émotions, les rapports qu'ils entretenaient avec leur entourage.

Même face à une foule ou un groupe, elle s'imposait parce qu'elle se glissait dans leur mode de pensée, elle devenait l'une des leur.

Sans l'être vraiment.

Quand elle arrivait, ils ne voyaient que son MARPAT et ses galons. Son arme, quand elle en portait une. Ils tiquaient parce qu'elle ne portait jamais de casque, jamais de gilet pare-balles. Ils s'étonnaient parce que les étrangers portaient toujours des gilets pare-balles, même les journalistes et les photographes de presse en portaient, mais pas elle. Elle, elle rentrait chez eux sans avoir sécurisé les lieux. Sa confiance et son absence de peur les honoraient. Son calme et son autorité les impressionnaient. Et quand elle ouvrait la bouche et qu'elle parlait la même langue qu'eux, la vraie langue, pas celle que les autres avaient appris en Occident ou dans des écoles destinées aux étrangers. Shaw s'exprimait comme eux. Sauf quand elle devait parler en Pachtoune parce qu'elle avait appris la langue sur le tas, mais qu'elle parlait sans accent, qu'elle faisait l'effort de parler, sans jamais passer par des traducteurs.

 

* * *

 

Elle avait reçu sa  _Navy and Marines Corps Medal_  pour ça, parce qu'elle s'était avancée seule sans armes, sans gilet et sans casque au devant d'une foule armée qui voulait prendre d'assaut un poste de police. Une attaque, un pillage, le lynchage de deux mercenaires américains que les gens apparentaient avec raison aux forces armées américaines puisqu'elles les employaient et leur versaient un salaire, accusés de vol, de viol et de meurtre. Un assaut qui se serait transformé en émeute parce que les policiers tireraient. Pas pour défendre les deux occidentaux, mais pour sauver leur vie. L'état-major des forces inter-alliées voulait éviter un bain de sang. Il avait envoyé une escouade de Marines qui avait reculé devant la foule hostile et il ne savait plus comment régler ce délicat problème

Un officier avait évoqué les qualités de négociatrice de Shaw.

Elle avait été convoquée et envoyée sur place. À son arrivée, la foule n'avait pas encore chargé.

Des policiers se tenaient sur le toit du poste, armés de M16 gentiment fournis par l'armée américaine. Au pied du bâtiments, les hommes étaient armés de bâton et de barres de fer. Peut-être dissimulaient-ils aussi des armes de poings ou des kalachnikovs récupérées durant les diverses guerres qui avaient secoué le pays, mais ils ne les avaient encore exhibées. Les femmes vociféraient, elles pleuraient et se frappaient la poitrine en appelant la malédiction d'Hussain sur les fils de chien. Des chiites.

Deux cents à trois cents personnes. Un quartier entier.

Elle était arrivée en voiture, avait demandé un rapport circonstancier au sous-officier en charge de l'escouade envoyée en renfort qui, prise à partie, avait battu en retraite cinquante mètres plus loin. Shaw remarqua des hommes placés en guetteur par les habitants. Le moindre mouvement des Marines entraînerait une alerte et une flambée de violence. Elle avait ordonné au sergent de ne pas quitter sa position. Sous aucun prétexte.

— Vous allez faire quoi, mon lieutenant ?

— Mon boulot.

Elle avait dégrafé sa ceinture et la lui avait confiée avec son arme de service. Elle était ensuite partie à pied. Une mission mal engagée. Les gens étaient furieux, ils s'encourageaient les uns les autres, puisaient leur courage dans leur nombre et dans un sentiment stupide d'invulnérabilité.

Elle s'était avancé à découvert, les guetteurs avaient tout de suite reconnu l'uniforme, mais aussi une femme qui ne portait pas  _une vraie_  tenue de soldat.

Ils n'avaient pas donné l'alerte.

Elle avait discuté avec eux, pris le pouls, posé beaucoup de questions et leur avait demandé ce qu'ils pensaient de leur initiative.

— Parce que le poste que vous vous apprêtez à raser, c'est un poste de la police irakienne, pas un poste américain et d'après ce que vous me dîtes vos policiers ont bien fait leur travail.

— On n'en a pas après les policiers, mais on ne veut pas qu'ils rendent les criminels aux Américains.

— Qui vous dit qu'ils vont leur rendre ?

— Des soldats américains sont arrivés pour les prendre.

— Ceux qui sont là-bas ? avait demandé Shaw en désignant le coin de la rue derrière laquelle se tenait l'escouade à qui elle avait confié son Beretta.

— Non. Eux, ils sont arrivés plus tard.

— Et les autres, ils sont où ?

— À l'intérieur du poste.

Elle avait juré entre ses dents, en arabe. La présence de soldats à l'intérieur du poste était une information qu'on lui avait soigneusement dissimulée. Si le sergent était au courant, elle lui casserait la gueule en revenant récupérer son arme. Si jamais, elle revenait. Les foules était difficilement contrôlable.

— Tu crois qu'ils vont tirer ? demanda l'un des guetteurs à Shaw en se retournant vers le poste.

— Les flics ont peur et s'il y a des soldats, ils se défendront.

— Ma femme et mes enfants sont là-bas, dit l'homme.

— Ma mère et mon père y sont aussi, dit un jeune adolescent.

— On peut peut-être y aller ensemble et faire en sorte que tout le monde retourne chez soi vivant, proposa Shaw.

— Ils n'accepteront pas de te laisser les deux meurtriers.

— Je ne suis pas venue pour eux.

— Pourquoi tu es venue alors ?

— Pour vous.

Les hommes n'avaient rien répondu, mais quand Shaw s'était mise en marche, ils l'avaient suivie. Elle avait fendue la foule avec eux, elle était grimpée sur le toit d'un 4x4 et elle avait fait face à la foule. On avait vite repéré son uniforme. La colère avait grondé, des insultes avaient fusé. Les guetteurs avaient essayé d'expliquer, certains les avaient écoutés, mais le calme de Shaw qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil avait contribué plus que leur discours à établir le silence.

Elle s'était reçu une pierre. Une dizaine, en fait, bien qu'elle ne l'eût pas consigné dans son rapport ensuite. L'une d'entre elles l'avait atteinte au visage. Shaw avait accusé le coup, mais elle s'était redressée tout de suite après. Elle avait croisé les bras et attendu. Le visage en sang.

Quand elle avait pensé qu'ils étaient prêts à écouter, elle les avait harangué. Son discours avait été sans concession. Brutal et réaliste. Elle avait évoqué les morts à venir, leur stupidité. Leur juste colère.

Il y avait encore eu des invectives, des menaces, des cris de colère et des pleurs. Shaw s'était épuisé pendant vingt minutes et le sang qui coulait sur sa figure l'empêchait de bien voir ses interlocuteurs.

Elle avait proposé qu'une délégation l'accompagnât à l'intérieur du poste. Quatre hommes avaient été désignés, elle avait exigé deux femmes supplémentaires. Deux mères de famille s'étaient proposée dont la mère du jeune homme assassiné par les deux mercenaires. Les délégués étaient entrés derrière elle dans le bâtiment.

Commandée par un caporal, la patrouille de Marines, comme Shaw l'avait présumé, avait organisé la défense. L'attaque du poste aurait été un massacre. Ses six délégués, le visage horrifié, en avaient pleinement pris conscience.

Shaw avait d'abord parlé au caporal et s'était assuré de sa mission. Ils étaient équipés d'une radio, elle avait appelé leur supérieur, exigé de savoir ce que l'armée feraient des deux mercenaires. Les forces de polices avaient réuni tous les éléments nécessaires à l'inculpation, ils remettraient leurs dossiers au caporal, l'enquête seraient reprise par la police militaire, et si les deux hommes étaient déclarés coupables, ils seraient rapatriés aux États-Unis où ils seraient jugés par un tribunal de première instance criminel.

Shaw avait demandé les dossiers, elle les avait rapidement lu, elle avait posé quelques questions au commandant de police, vérifié que la mère qui l'accompagnait avait bien témoigné. Elle avait rappelé l'officier avec qui elle avait discuté auparavant, lui avait dit qu'elle s'engageait personnellement au nom de l'USMC, des forces armées inter-alliées et du gouvernement fédéral américain. Qu'elle suivrait le dossier et que si elle détectait la moindre faute de procédures ou la moindre indulgence, elle contacterait les journaux et porterait plainte contre l'armée. Le traducteur attaché à la patrouille de Marines avait traduit, au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, aux civils et aux policiers.

Shaw était ressortie, elle avait regrimpé sur le 4x4, et rapporté ses paroles, celles des policiers et de l'armée. La mère l'avait rejointe. Elle était corpulente et on avait dû l'aider à se hisser aux côtés de Shaw. Elle avait confirmé les dires de Shaw, elle avait raconté qu'il seraient tous morts si l'Américaine n'était pas intervenue et qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Et c'était cette même mère de famille qui avait renvoyé tout le monde chez soi. Elle s'était ensuite tournée vers Shaw et l'avait prise dans ses bras en pleurant.

— Ce sont des chiens, ils ont tué mon Ali, le joyau de mon cœur, ils me l'ont arraché.

— Ton fils obtiendra justice, j'y veillerai.

— Merci.

Shaw avait haussé les épaules. La femme l'avait invité chez elle. Shaw avait accepté. Dans logique de sa mission. Elle avait, avant cela, attendu que le caporal et ses hommes escortassent les deux prisonniers. Ils restaient quelques badauds, mais ils restèrent silencieux et ne manifestèrent aucune signe d'hostilité.

Le caporal avait remercié Shaw, le commandant du poste aussi. Celui-ci lui avait proposé de se laver et de se soigner. La mère, elle s'appelait Nejmé, avait protesté, assurant qu'elle s'en chargerait. Shaw avait pris congé des policiers trop abasourdis par son aspect et par l'heureux et inespéré dénouement de cette affaire pour lui manifester leur reconnaissance ou leur admiration.

Shaw avait parcouru les rues avec Nejmé accrochée à son bras. Celle-ci lançait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que l'officier vengerait son fils.

Elle avait introduit Shaw dans une maison en deuil. Nejmé l'avait d'abord conduite à la salle de bain, Shaw s'était lavée, mais le sang avait continué de couler. La femme lui avait bandé la tête avec un foulard.

Shaw avait passé une heure chez la femme. Elle avait bu du café amère, secoué, comme il convenait, sa tasse après avoir en avoir été servie trois fois. Elle s'était bourrée de gâteau et elle avait pris congé quand elle avait estimé qu'elle ne risquait d'offenser personne.

Nejmé l'avait encore une fois serrée dans ses bras. Elle lui avait pris le visage entre les mains, elle lui avait baisé le front et avait appelé sur elle la bénédiction de Dieu. Son mari avait été plus sobre, après tout Shaw était une femme. L'un de ses jeunes fils et son cousin l'avait raccompagnée à sa voiture qui l'attendait à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissée.

Le lance-caporal qui lui servait de chauffeur l'avait attendue. Il avait trente-quatre ans, il la connaissait un peu personnellement, il la connaissait surtout de réputation. Le sergent lui avait laissé deux hommes avant de se retirer avec son escouade. Deux jeunes recrues qui ne comprenaient pas où était le lieutenant qu'ils étaient censé attendre et protéger, qui s'inquiétaient, et que le calme olympien du lance-caporal n'avait pas réussi à rassurer.

Elle était passé à l'infirmerie en rentrant. Elle avait reçu cinq points de suture à la base du cuir chevelu. Elle s'était fait engueuler par le capitaine qui lui avait transmis son ordre de mission parce qu'elle n'avait donné aucun signe de vie pendant une heure et que son chauffeur, quand on lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas signalé sa disparition, avait répondu qu'il avait reçu l'ordre de l'attendre sans bouger, et de faire silence radio. Il avait surtout dit qu'il ne désobéirait jamais à un ordre du lieutenant Shaw, qu'elle l'avait briffé la première fois qu'il l'avait accompagnée et qu'il avait parfaitement comprit le message.

— C'est à dire ? avait demandé le capitaine qui l'interrogeait.

— Permission de parler ? avait demandé le lance-caporal.

— Permission accordée.

— Elle contrôle tout et elle ne prend jamais de risques inconsidérés. Elle a besoin de savoir que, si un type l'accompagne, il aura assez de couilles pour ne pas bousiller son opération et oublier les ordres et les recommandations de tout autre officier qu'elle lui aurait donnés. Elle m'a aussi dit que ses missions engageaient plus que sa vie personnelle et que si j'en faisais capoter une, elle me le ferait chèrement payer, d'abord en me cassant la gueule et ensuite, en me collant un rapport disciplinaire qui me suivrait jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

— Elle vous a menacé ?

— Non, elle m'a mise en garde, mais elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas si je refusais de l'accompagner. Qu'elle préférait un mec honnête à mec con.

Shaw avait fait son rapport. Le caporal de l'escouade venue récupérer les deux mercenaires aussi. Un sergent avait été envoyé auprès du commandant du poste de police pour recueillir son témoignage à propos de l'intervention de Shaw. Il revint avec un rapport dithyrambique de l'intervention du lieutenant de Marines.

Elle avait évité un bain de sang et une détérioration dramatique des relations entre la population locale et les forces inter-alliées.

Elle avait risqué sa vie. En toute connaissance de cause. Le témoignage du caporal et du commandant de police avaient été déterminants.

Shaw avait été proposée à  _La Navy and Marines Corps Medal_.

 

* * *

 

Elle avait reçu cette putain de décoration, alors, elle pouvait peut-être réactiver ses qualités de négociatrice pour discuter avec une jeune femme russe, en compagnie de qui elle avait bravé la mort pendant deux mois.

Anna avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas forcer Yulia à reprendre sa vie avec Genrika. La jeune femme devait décider par elle même ce qu'elle comptait faire de sa vie. Mais Shaw pouvait peut-être lui donner envie de voir Genrika, de la rencontrer.

D'être rassurée.

Yulia lui avait certifié avoir aimé sa fille et s'en être occupée. La jeune Russe n'avait pas choisi de la quitter, pas comme Shaw avait décidé de quitter Root et Genrika. Pourtant, Shaw les aimait. Et elle voulait les revoir.

Elle avait vécu l'arrachement. Son père quand il était mort. Sa mère qui l'avait rejetée. Root.

Shaw détailla les traits de Yulia. Elle était toujours en tenue de nuit, elle avait les bras, le cou et la tête nus. Ses tatouages attiraient le regard. Celui du front, ceux de ses avants-bras. Dounia possédait un talent démoniaque et de la culture. Un Priape ithyphallique arborait un sourire obscène sur son avant-bras droit et un satyre velu se masturbait sur son avant-bras gauche. Shaw savait que la tatoueuse ne se contentait pas de connaître l'antiquité, qu'elle connaissait aussi la peinture érotique japonaise et qu'elle reproduisait, avec une fidélité de style frôlant la perfection, des estampes shungas*, plus délirantes les unes que les autres, sur le corps de ses sujets. De véritables œuvres d'art que Shaw avait découvertes quand Yulia s'était pour la première fois entièrement déshabillée devant elle.

Effacer ses tatouages demanderait un travail de titan. Shaw n'était même pas sûre que cela fût possible.

.

 

Comment pouvait-elle s'être mise en colère ? En rage ?

— Yulia, je ne peux pas t'obliger à venir avec moi. Je t'ai dit que je t'obtiendrai des papiers, une nouvelle identité si tu le désires, la chance d'un nouveau départ, d'une nouvelle vie. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir et te quitter sans que tu ne saches pas un minimum ce qu'est devenue ta fille. Ce que je sais d'elle. Pas pour te convaincre de la rencontrer, mais simplement parce que je crois que tu mérites de le savoir, et parce que tu n'as rien à te reprocher, en tout cas, pas plus que n'importe quel parent honnête.

Et Shaw se lança.

Elle raconta tout en vrac, sans vraiment organiser son discours. Elle laissa couler, sans les retenir, ses souvenirs, ses émotions, et tenta de dresser un portrait au plus proche de la vérité de la jeune fille, ni trop idéalisé, ni trop émouvant.

Yulia découvrit sa fille à travers une biographie parfois aride de chiffres et d'appréciations scolaires, mais aussi à travers le filtre très personnel que Shaw posait sur la vie et les gens qui l'entouraient.

Shaw raconta ses exaspérations et ses fiertés. Genrika était bavarde, affreusement curieuse, intelligente, courageuse, elle admirait son grand-père, elle jouait très bien aux échecs, elle était impudente, parfois imprudente, en manque d'affection, se conduisait comme un pot de colle quand elle aimait quelqu'un. Elle travaillait bien à l'école, manquait de maturité, nageait bien...

Elle raconta des anecdotes, leur première rencontre, ses deux rencontres avec Anna.

Yulia avait cherché une confirmation dans les yeux d'Anna aux exploits à peine croyables que lui rapportait Shaw. Sa compatriote avait grimacé.

— Elle n'invente rien, lui assura la grande Russe.

Shaw continua. Sa présentation virait à la confidence, elle s'en aperçut, décida qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, et qu'évoquer Genrika éveillait en elle un sentiment bizarre, peut-être de la nostalgie, mais aussi de l'amusement. Genrika était drôle.

Non, pas de l'amusement pensa Shaw.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase.

Yulia l'écoutait avec effarement. Genrika n'était pas seulement dotée d'une intelligence supérieure, elle n'était seulement curieuse,  _chiante_  et brillante. Elle n'avait seulement vécu des aventures incroyables. Elle avait avant tout, séduit et apprivoisé Sameen.

L'Américaine avait clairement un problème comportementale. Elle avait commis autant de crimes que Yulia l'avait imaginé quand elle l'avait rencontrée la première fois, et elle était aussi violente, et même plus, que Yulia l'avait toujours cru.

Elle avait impressionné Genrika et elle lui avait fait peur.

Sameen s'était aussi montrée injuste avec la jeune fille. Elle l'avait ignorée et abandonnée, mais...

— Tu l'aimes, souffla Yulia.

Shaw se figea.

Elle eut envie de fuir. De partir et de claquer la porte. De foutre le camp, d'aller se défouler sur un sac de sable.

Elle acceptait d'aimer Genrika. Elle savait qu'elle tenait à la jeune fille et que celle-ci avait toujours été bien plus qu'un numéro extrait des bases de données d'Athéna, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle éprouvait de la tendresse envers elle. Elle avait pensé à Genrika comme elle pensait parfois à Anne-Margaret quand elle la tenait dans ses bras, quand elle lui donnait le sein, qu'elle lui lisait des poèmes ou qu'elle lui chantait des comptines et des berceuses. Shaw détestait ce sentiment. Elle arrivait à le gérer avec sa fille, parce qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson, un enfant en bas-âge, et que celle-ci avait besoin de ce stupide élément pour bien se développer, qu'elle ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule sous-prétexte que la tendresse la mettait mal à l'aise, et qu'elle ne voulait pas en faire une asociale, renfermée et taciturne. Alma, la seule enfant qu'elle connaissait en dehors de Genrika et de Lee, parlait trop, mais Shaw préférait qu'Anne-Margaret ressemblât à Alma plutôt qu'à elle. Shaw avait trop souffert de l'indifférence de sa mère. Tout l'amour que son père avait pu lui donner n'avait jamais combler le vide laissé par l'amour qu'avait refusé de lui témoigner sa mère.

Mais éprouver ce même sentiment pour Genrika ? Ce même genre de sentiment ?

Elle n'avait plus envie de parler.

— Tu es venue me chercher parce que tu l'aimes, insista Yulia.

Shaw se força à reprendre la parole. Pour Genrika. Et pour Yulia.

— Il y a un truc que tu dois savoir, Yulia. Gen ne s'arrête pas aux apparences. Elle m'a vu tomber, manquer de tuer une amie, sombrer dans des crises de paranoïa. Je l'ai frappé méchamment parce que j'étais en colère, j'ai été injuste avec elle, je l'ai abandonnée, je l'ai fait souffrir, mais elle ne m'a jamais retirer son affection. Je suis peut-être allée trop loin cette fois, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ne me pardonnera pas encore une fois. Tes tatouages, ta vie à la colonie... Tu ne peux pas sacrifier ta fille pour ça. Tu leur donneras raison, tu accorderas une nouvelle victoire à ceux qui t'ont condamnée injustement, à Blatov, à tout ceux et à toutes celles qui ont abusé de toi. Gen n'est pas une oie blanche à la morale étriquée. Elle a eu son lot de violence et de peine. Elle comprendra et elle ne te jugera que sur ce que tu voudras bien lui offrir de toi. Si tu ne veux la voir et que tu ne veux pas que je lui parle de toi, je ne le ferai pas. Si tu ne veux pas la voir et que tu veux que je lui parle de toi, je le ferai. Si tu veux la rencontrer et repartir ensuite parce que tu n'es pas prête à vivre avec elle, je comprendrai.

— Je voudrais dénoncer Blatov et sauver les femmes de la colonie n°2, répondit Yulia. Certaines ne valent pas grand-chose, mais il y en a peu qui méritent la peine qu'elles purgent là-bas. Aucune en fait.

Si Shaw s'attendait à ça...

Son visage s'éclaira soudain. Comment avait-elle pu être assez bête pour penser que Yulia oublierait la colonie ? Qu'elle fermerait les yeux et la porte sur un ramassis de salauds et d'exactions ? Qu'elle ne renouerait pas avec son passé de journaliste, d'activiste et d'idéaliste ?

— Je leur dois ça, Sameen. J'y ai bien réfléchi, je ne peux pas vivre en ignorant ce que subissent encore ces femmes. Vous vous souvenez d'Asia ?

Le sang d'Anna reflua de son visage.

— Ça peut arriver dans toutes les prisons, mais là-bas, c'est institutionnalisé. Blatov cautionne et encourage ce genre d'initiation. Il en profite. Je veux témoigner, dénoncer les malversations, les injustices et faire condamner tous ceux qui exploitent les détenues. Blatov, le médecin, les infirmières, les gardes, tout ceux qui servent la folie de Blatov.

— Ça ne t'empêche pas de rencontrer Gen.

— Non, pas maintenant que je sais que tu pallieras mon absence si je ne suis pas là et si je ne me sens pas capable de reprendre la place que j'occupais auprès d'elle avant ça.

— Je ne suis pas sa mère.

— Tout montre à penser que si.

— Mais...

— Je suis sa mère, Sameen. Je le resterai toujours. Mais le lien a été cassé et Genrika a renoué avec toi les liens qui nous unissaient elle et moi.

Shaw n'avait pas envie de commenter ce qu'elle ressentait comme une vérité :

— Donc, tu vas venir avec moi ?

— Oui.

— Bien.

Et maintenant, foutre le camp.

— Bon, je vais préparer notre voyage.

— Elle est où ? s'informa Yulia.

— Je ne sais pas, il faut que je demande.

Shaw sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle engagea Anna à la suivre. la grande Russe dédia un hochement de tête à Yulia et la suivit.

— Tu vaux quoi à la boxe ? lui demanda Shaw une fois la porte de la chambre de Yulia refermée.

— À la boxe anglaise ou au MMA ?

— À la boxe libre, au MMA je sais ce que tu vaux, et je n'ai pas envie de te casser la gueule.

— Je me débrouille.

— Faut que je me défoule.

— …

— À la loyale.

— D'accord, accepta Anna.

Elle marchèrent en silence, Anna passa dans sa chambre prendre des affaires de sport. Elles se changèrent dans le vestiaire. La salle était vide. Anna enroula les bandes autour des mains de Shaw et celle-ci lui rendit la faveur. Elles s'enfilèrent ensuite des gants. Les gants permettaient de libérer plus d'énergie sans trop mettre en danger son partenaire.

— Tu es douée, fit Anna tandis qu'elle serrait les lacets. Je ne croyais pas que Yulia accepterait de te suivre.

Shaw grogna indistinctement.

— Tu as été géniale, en fait. Je n'avais jamais trop compris comment tu pouvais avoir été médiatrice au Proche-Orient. Maintenant, je comprends.

— Ah ouais, tu comprends quoi ?

— Que tu es honnête et loyale. Courageuse aussi.

Shaw se mit en garde et attaqua, obligeant la grande Russe à se taire et à combattre.

 

* * *

 

Alma se figea dans l'entrée. Les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes. Une femme inconnue lui faisait face. Elle arborait une mine bien trop sympathique et son sourire lui sembla bien trop chaleureux. La lueur espiègle qui dansait dans ses yeux lui donnait un air pervers et quand elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, tous les signaux d'alerte raisonnèrent dans la tête de la petite fille.

Elle tourna les talons en hurlant :

— Maman ! Ya quelqu'un dans l'entrée ! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Root se boucha l'oreille gauche en grimaçant.

— Tu aurais dû t'annoncer, Root, fit Athéna.

— Tu les as prévenues ?

— Non, tu avais l'air si content de leur ménager une surprise, je ne voulais pas gâcher tes effets.

— Mmm, dommage que Gen ne soit pas là.

— Confrontation dans trois, deux, un...

Root déboucha dans le salon, une ombre surgit sur sa gauche et elle se retrouva plaquée au sol, un pistolet appuyé sur la tête.

— Élisa, mon cœur, vous me faites mal.

— Root ?

— C'est moi, clama Root d'une voix guillerette.

Élisa la lâcha et se releva.

— Vous auriez pu vous annoncer, grogna l'officier.

— Athéna m'a dit la même chose.

— J'aurais pu vous tuer.

— Pff, nous vous sous-estimez pas, capitaine. Vous êtes bien trop réfléchie et maîtresse de vous-même pour commettre ce genre d'impair.

— Vous ne changerez jamais.

— Je sais que je vous plais ainsi.

Brown resta sans voix. Root en profita :

— Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je cherche à vous séduire, Élisa ?

Le lieutenant rougît de confusion.

— En tout cas, l'entraînement des Marines fait toujours son petit effet, dit Root en se massant un poignet.

— Oh, euh, je vous ai fait mal ?

— Bah, je ne suis pas en sucre et...

— Root !

Maria était armée. Elle brandissait un Glock 17. Une arme que Root avait achetée spécialement à son attention et que la jeune femme avait trouvé dans les râteliers d'armes et adopté comme elle l'avait prévue. Une arme dont la jeune juge s'était servi à plusieurs reprise et qui lui avait pour la première fois été allouée par Shaw.

La jeune juge passa l'arme dans son dos, ce qui fit sourire Root, et marcha droit sur celle-ci. Elle la regarda un instant et la serra dans ses bras.

— Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir.

Root adorait la Mexicaine aussi pour cela. Elle ne réprimait jamais ses élans et ses sentiments.

— Élisa vous fait des misères ?

— Élisa est un amour et vous le savez très bien.

Root adressa une moue de dépit au jeune officier.

— Oui, soupira-t-elle. Vous êtes trop parfaite, capitaine. Mais on peut toujours compter sur vous.

— Root, vous allez rester ? demanda Maria.

— Absolument.

— Je vais pouvoir retourner au camp Lejeune, déclara Brown.

— L'armée vous manque, Élisa ?

— Euh...

— Élisa doit effectuer un stage avant d'avoir droit de porter ses galons de capitaine, la défendit Maria.

Elle regarda Root et reprit :

— Mais ça vous le savez déjà.

— Mmm, acquiesça Root d'un air faraud. Mais Élisa, ne repartira pas demain pour la Caroline du Nord.

— Ah, bon ? dit l'intéressée.

— Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir, Élisa. Je veux un peu profiter de vous avant.

— Je ne serais pas partie sans dire au revoir à Gen et Juliette.

— Juliette ? Vous vous en occupez aussi ?

— Je les entraîne.

Root secoua la tête et soupira :

— Quand je le disais, la femme parfaite.

Alma revint timidement.

— C'est qui ?

— Root, l'informa sa mère.

L'enfant garda une expression suspicieuse. Elle connaissait le nom de la nouvelle venue, mais elle ne l'imaginait pas du tout comme cela. Sa mère lui en avait parlé à de nombreuses reprises, mais elle croyait plus vieille, plus petite, plus brune et plus sérieuse, même si elle portait un nom vraiment bizarre qu'Alma trouvait un peu ridicule. La femme, qui se tenait entre sa mère et Lissa, était aussi grande que l'officier, très mince, pas si vieille que cela, en tout cas moins vieille que la mère de Sam et pas du tout sérieuse. Mais cette femme était d'abord une amie de sa mère et à chaque fois que celle-ci lui avait parlé de Root, Alma avait discerné de l'affection dans sa voix. C'était aussi une amie de Genrika et d'Élisa. Quelqu'un de la famille.

La jeune femme s'accroupit devant l'enfant.

— Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, Alma, mais nous avons vécu quelques jours ensemble. Nous habitions une maison dans la forêt. C'était il y a trois ans. Tu avais été blessée à la jambe.

— La maison du lac ?

— Mmm.

— Je me souviens de la maison, mais je ne me souviens pas de toi.

— Et tu te souviens de Sam ?

La petite s'illumina.

— Je suis une amie de Sam.

— Oui, je sais. C'est ta maison, ici ?

— Oui.

— Elle est très jolie.

— Merci.

— Mais elle est trop petite. Élisa dort au sous-sol.

— J'en achèterai une plus grande la prochaine fois.

— Oui, parce que quand Sam reviendra de sa mission, il faudra qu'elle dorme avec Lissa au sous-sol et qu'elle achète un lit. Et c'est pas génial, parce qu'Anamaga se réveille parfois la nuit et elle fait du bruit. Elle empêchera Lissa de dormir

— Elle dort où ?

— Avec maman, répliqua l'enfant comme si c'était une évidence. Comme ça, elle mange dès qu'elle a faim, ou elle a des câlins si elle fait un cauchemar.

Root ignora un instant l'information pour ne pas briser le dialogue avec la petite Mexicaine :

— Et toi, tu dors où ?

— Dans la chambre de Gen, mais j'ai peur de l'embêter parfois.

— Tu as raison, il faut définitivement que je change de maison, déclara Root en se relevant. Mais je n'avais pas prévu de recevoir toute une tribu en m'installant ici. Elle me semblait suffisamment grande pour y vivre avec Gen, et recevoir à l'occasion quelques amis de passage. La promiscuité vous a posé des problèmes ? demanda-t-elle aux deux jeunes femmes. Vous auriez pu occuper ma chambre.

— C'est la vôtre et on s'est bien arrangé comme cela.

— C'est vrai que vous y êtes habituée, Élisa.

Le jeune femme rougit imperceptiblement.

— Oui.

Root tira sa valise dans le salon, Maria s'éclipsa au sous sol. L'endroit était sécurisé et munie d'une porte blindée. Au cri d'Alma. Élisa avait bondit contre le mur. Elle portait constamment une arme sur elle et Athéna lui avait fourni un permis de port d'arme québécois. Alma était passé en courant et était directement descendue au sous-sol comme sa mère, Élisa et même Genrika lui avaient toujours conseillé de le faire au moindre signe de danger. Maria avait attrapé Anne-Margaret, qui jouait sur le tapis, dans ses bras et l'avait descendue rejoindre Alma. Elle lui avait confié l'enfant, et elle était remontée munie d'une arme. Elle avait inspecté l'armurerie en arrivant à Laval, elle avait reconnue le modèle du Glock 17, elle l'avait nettoyé, et il lui avait suffit d'engager le chargeur pour être prête.

Au sous-sol, l'enfant se tripotait les pieds, et, elle accueillit Maria avec un grand sourire.

— Bon, Anamaga nous avons une invitée, lui dit la jeune juge. Enfin, quand je dis une invitée... La maison lui appartient. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais lui dire, mais je trouverai bien, et puis, tu me soutiendras, d'accord ?

— Maia, dit l'enfant en se secouant sur ses fesses.

Maria rit et l'emporta dans ses bras.

Elle réapparut dans le salon et posa un regard coupable sur Root

— C'est Anamaga, annonça fièrement Alma. Elle ne marche pas encore, mais elle arrive à se mettre debout et à tenir un moment sur ses jambes si on l'aide un peu.

La déclaration d'Alma augmenta l'embarras de Maria. Élisa lui avait raconté qu'elle avait vendu la mèche, Maria avait trouvé que c'était mieux ainsi, mais elle avait menti à Root.

Root s'approcha.

— Alors, voilà, l'enfant du fils prodigue. Enfin, je devrais dire : l'enfant de la fille prodigue. Vous m'avez caché des choses, Maria, grimaça Root d'un ton faussement accusateur.

— Sameen... Elle...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire pour justifier son silence ?

— Sameen, vous a, sans arrière-pensée aucune, placée vis à vis de moi dans une situation délicate. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne vous a rien demandé, mais vous avez compris qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à rentrer. Qu'elle était venue vous voir parce que vous présentiez la meilleure option qu'elle ait trouvé. Vous ne vouliez pas trahir sa confiance et vous m'avez dissimulé que vous l'aviez vue, qu'elle se trouvait avec vous aux Seychelles, qu'elle avait un enfant et qu'elle vous l'avait confié.

— Sameen est...

Maria ne savait pas vraiment comment elle pouvait la qualifier.

— Vous le saviez depuis quand ?

— …

— Que Sam avait un enfant, je suis sûre que vous le saviez avant qu'elle ne débarque aux Seychelles.

— Elle m'a appelé un peu après être tombée enceinte, avoua Maria.

— Aussi tôt ?

— Elle voulait connaître mon opinion.

— Et qu'est-ce que vous lui avez répondu ?

— Qu'elle voulait cet enfant. Qu'elle ne m'aurait jamais appelée si elle n'avait pas déjà pris la décision de le garder.

— Mmm.

— Je n'ai fait que répéter ce que m'avait dit mon médecin quand je l'avais appelé pour la même raison.

— Mais Sam, elle, a la chance de vous avoir comme amie.

— Peut-être.

— Sûrement.

— Mais elle est... Elle est vraiment insupportable, elle ne m'a jamais recontactée ensuite, grommela Maria. Elle est arrivée aux Seychelles comme une fleur. Si Élisa n'avait pas été là, elle serait restée deux jours, m'aurait refilé Anne-Margaret et serait partie, mais elle a trouvé Lissa, elle en a profité pour lui demander de lui organiser un stage commando. Elle n'a pas voulu nous dire ce qu'elle comptait faire sans fille et il a fallut que je la coince pour savoir tout ce que je voulais savoir.

— Et vous avez obtenu qu'elle vous livre tous ses secrets ?

— Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens toujours.

— Tu sais où elle est partie ? s'étonna Brown.

— Oui.

— Tu ne m'as rien dit, murmura le jeune lieutenant.

— Pardonnez-lui, Élisa, fit gentiment Root. Maria n'a fait que répondre aux désirs inexprimés de Shaw. Sam a la fâcheuse faculté, à ce qui me semble, de rendre notre pauvre juge esclave de ses secrets.

— Pff, souffla Maria. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter non plus, Lissa.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle est partie faire ? demanda le jeune lieutenant.

— Elle est partie se faire enfermer dans un goulag en Sibérie, maugréa Maria.

Brown pâlit. Root lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, capitaine. Nos amis les Russes étaient dans la confidence et Anna a jugé plus prudent de partir assurer ses arrières.

— Anna et partie se faire enfermée aussi ?!

— Oui, fit Root d'un ton guilleret.

Root redevint aussitôt sérieuse.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont fait. Les goulags n'existent plus, Maria, mais la colonie pénitentiaire où elles ont été détenues était du même acabit.

— Ont été ? releva Élisa.

— Elles se sont évadées.

— Mais c'est pas vrai, murmura Maria consternée.

— Mais elles vont bien, elles sont à New-York et Sam va bientôt revenir.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est allée faire dans une colonie pénitentiaire russe ? insista Brown.

— Une BA.

— Une quoi ? demanda Maria.

— Une bonne action, l'informa Brown. Les scouts disent comme ça.

— Sameen a été girl-guide, fit Root. Ça n'a pas été une réussite, au grand désespoir de sa mère, mais elle a quand même garder quelques principes honorables de son passage dans cette organisation.

— Sameen est partie en Sibérie pour ramener sa mère à Gen, expliqua Maria à Élisa.

Brown en resta les bras ballants.

— Mais pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ? se désola le jeune officier.

— Vous lui avez raconté ce qui vous tourmente, capitaine ? rétorqua Root d'une voix doucereuse.

Brown se décomposa.

— Vous n'avez pas osé. Sam, n'a pas voulu vous embarquer dans une affaire qui aurait mis votre carrière en danger. Elle considérait aussi que cela ne vous concernait pas et que c'était à elle de régler ce problème.

— Mais si Anna...commença à protester Brown

— Anna a pris sa décision sans lui en faire part. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en a pensé Sameen en la découvrant là-bas, mais je suis heureuse qu'Anna ait été avec elle. Sameen peut se sortir de n'importe quelle situation, mais bénéficier des talents d'Anna en matière de survie en milieu arctique à certainement contribuer à lui sauver la vie, sinon à elle, du moins à Yulia Zhirova.

— Elles l'ont ramenée avec elle ?

— Oui, Yulia est à New-York avec elles.

— Et elle va venir ici ?

— Oui.

— Sameen est...

La jeune juge pêcha encore à trouver un adjectif.

— Incroyable ? suggéra Root.

— Oui.

— Et cette petite Anne-Margaret, alors ? Comment est-elle ? s'enquit Root en tournant la tête vers l'enfant.

— C'est la fille de Sam, répondit ingénument Alma.

Root s'esclaffa.

Brown méditait sur ce que Shaw et Maria lui avait caché, sur la réaction qu'aurait Genrika en retrouvant sa mère, sur ce qu'elle, avait caché au capitaine. Sur la honte qu'elle avait ressenti devant elle. Sur l'héroïsme de Shaw, le dévouement qu'elle manifestait envers ceux qui l'entouraient. Shaw lui avait dit qu'elle serait toujours là si elle, Élisa, avait besoin d'elle. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui parler. Se confier à Maria lui avait fait du bien, mais elle éprouvait trop de... Elle aimait trop Maria pour arriver à prendre du recul avec elle. Root aurait peut-être pu l'aider aussi, mais elle se sentait plus proche de Shaw, Plus apte à lui parler et à solliciter ses conseils. Shaw était un officier, une vraie Marines, une sorte de mentor, ce serait plus facile avec elle.

— Maintenant, puisque Gen, n'est pas là, vous allez toutes les trois, me raconter ce que vous avez fait pendant mon absence.

Alma sauta de joie. La discussion promettait d'être passionnante. Root se laissa tomber dans un canapé et replia une jambe sous elle. Anne-Margaret curieuse, trottina à quatre pattes jusqu'à elle et prit appuis sur le canapé pour se relever. Root l'attrapa et la plaça sur ses genoux. L'enfant lui dédia un grand sourire. Root rayonnait de joie.

La fille de Sameen.

Un solide bébé aux yeux noir comme du charbon, pratiquement chauve, les lèvres charnues. Sameen lui avait-elle ressembler au même âge ? Elle leva les talons, l'enfant commença à rire.

Root s'intéressa d'abord à l'enfant, puis elle passa à Genrika, s'informa de Juliette.

Alma, Élisa et Maria parlaient tour à tour, avec enthousiasme et douceur.

Et puis, tout à coup la physionomie de Root changea. Son regard se perdit dans le vide.

— Où est Gen ? demanda-t-elle sans regarder personne en particulier

— Au parc national de Oka, elle y a passé la nuit avec Juliette, elle rentrera en fin de journée, répondit Élisa même si elle doutait que Root se fût adressée à elle.

— Maria, vous restez ici, fit Root d'une voix autoritaire. Vous n'ouvrez à personne. Élisa, vous venez avec moi en bas prendre des armes et on y va.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Athéna n'a plus accès au téléphone de Genrika. Ni à celui de Juliette ou des deux garçons qui les accompagnent.

.

 

Prévenir Sameen ?

Sinon, le silence subi des téléphones des quatre adolescents au parc d'Oka, Athéna n'avait pas décelé ni de mouvements suspects à proximité de leur position ni de communications étranges, mais trop d'éléments se liguaient pour qu'ils fussent le fruit du hasard. Mal évalués les risques mettraient la vie de Genrika en danger. Celle de Genrika, mais aussi celle de Maria, de Root, d'Élisa, d'Alma et d'Anne-Margaret.

Aéroport La Guardia.

Athéna avait affrété un jet. Il ne faudrait à Sameen qu'une heure trente pour rallier Montréal, trente minutes de plus pour se rendre de l'aéroport au parc national d'Oka.

Shaw avait reprit contact avec elle. Elle s'était excusé de son silence, brièvement, puis elle lui avait demandé la localisation de Maria. Shaw avait ainsi appris que Maria et sa fille se trouvait à Laval en compagnie de Genrika.

— Et Root ?

— Dans un avion pour Montréal.

Sameen n'avait rien ajouté. Pas même un merci. Mais Athéna avait compris qu'elle était revenue, qu'elle ne rechercherait plus les zones blanches, qu'elle, Athéna, n'avait plus besoin de préserver l'incognito de la jeune femme, de feindre ne pas la voir quand elle apparaissait sur ses écrans ou dans ses bases de données.

La contacter, décida Athéna.

Shaw sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Appel masqué :

— Athéna ?

— Embarque Anna et Alexeï avec toi, Sameen.

— Pourquoi ?

— Genrika est en danger.

— Putain !

Anna se figea.

— Sameen ?

— Vous venez avec moi, dit-elle aux deux Russes.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

Juliette et ses amis jouent aux petites quilles, pas au bowling (un sport pratiqué uniquement au Québec et dans le nord-est des Etats-Unis). Dans le jeu de petites quille, la boule est plus petite et sans trou pour y enfoncer les doigts et on la lance un peu comme une boule de pétanque.

**Abat :**  équivalent à un strike : toutes les quilles sont balayées lors du premier lâché.

**Carreau :**  tour de jeu d'un quilleur.

**Réserve :**  les quilles sont toute abattues au deuxième lâché.

**Carreau ouvert :**  ils reste des quilles debout après que le quilleur ait jouer ses deux boules.

 

**Kabosha :**  courge chinoise. Les menus sont inspirés de la carte du  _Meritage_. Situé au 70 Rowes Wharf à Boston.

 

**Shungas**  : estampes japonaise érotiques dont le nom signifie : _images de Printemps_.

Apparues au XIV sc, le style a atteint son âge d'or à l'époque Edo (1600-1668). le caractère érotique des shungas a entraîné une première interdiction en 1661 pour toute celles mettant en scène des samouraïs ou des seigneurs. En 1722, une interdiction totale est promulguée, mais le succès ne se démentit jamais et les shungas continuèrent de circuler sous le manteau jusqu'au début de l'ère Meiji (1868-1912) époque où, avec la naissance de la photographie, ils tomberont en désuétude.

Œuvres très prisées en leur temps, les shungas ont fait la fortune de nombreux peintres classique, comme Hokusai (v.  _Le rêve de la femmes du pêcheur_  ou  _Les 36 vues du Mont Fuji_ , pour deux thème fort différents).

Il n'était pas rares qu'on offrit un shunga à un couple de jeune mariés et les estampes servaient à l'éducation sexuelles des enfants.

_Sources :_  site du  _Nautiljon_ , section culture et traditions/peintures/shungas

 

 

 


	20. Un week-end de rêve

* * *

 

 

La neige tombait doucement.

Genrika sortit les mains de ses poches et les tendit devant elle, paumes ouvertes vers le ciel. De gros flocons s'y déposaient légèrement et fondaient doucement sur sa peau. Une caresse froide, suivie d'une sensation humide.

Elle examina avec curiosité, les flocons qui s'accumulaient sur les manches de sa parka. Le même sentiment d'émerveillement l'enveloppa soudain. Le pouvoir du regard et du savoir. Du temps qu'il fallait parfois arrêter pour s'extirper du quotidien et de son aveuglement.

Une attitude qu'elle avait apprise seule, mais aussi avec Shaw, à travers ses entraînements de tir à l'arc, de krav-maga et les séances de relaxation proche de la méditation que la jeune femme lui imposait après ses cours de sport. Une attitude qui n'était pas étrangère non plus au regard que portait Root sur le monde.

Genrika sourit. Un simple flocon de neige avait le pouvoir inattendu de lui rappeler la jeune femme et tout ce qu'elle pouvait receler comme qualités. Et comme monstruosité.

.

 

Un jour qu'elles se promenaient en forêt au lac de La Prune, la neige s'était mise à tomber et Root en avait profité pour lui donner un cours de science. Un cours de physique et de chimie.

Complet.

Elle avait commencé par lui relater l'histoire de l'étude des flocons de neige. Du premier traité de Kepler,  _L'Étrenne ou la neige sexangulaire_  publié en 1611, en passant par Descartes qui les avait étudiés à l'œil nu et qui avait proposé un premier classement de leurs formes, par Robert Hooke qui avait été le premier à les observer au microscope optique, par Wilson Bentley qui le premier les avait photographiée et avait publié ses clichés en 1931 dans un ouvrage intitulé  _Snows Crystals,_ par Ushikiro Nataya qui avait fabriqué le premier cristal en laboratoire en 1936, jusqu'aux études toujours menées au  _California institut of technologie_  de Passadena.

Après cette leçon d'Histoire, Root était passé à l'exposé scientifique de la formation d'un flocon de neige, puis aux systèmes de classification existants. Et, parce qu'un cours théorique se devait d'être suivi par l'observation et l'expérimentation, elle avait ensuite encouragé Genrika à étudier les flocons qui tombaient sur ses vêtements. Elle lui avait demandé de les classer selon des catégories distinctes, lui précisant que Ushikiro Nataya en avait distingué quarante-et-une, là où Kenneth Libbrecht n'en distinguait que trente-six.

La leçon avait duré plus d'une heure. Root avait transmis son enthousiasme émerveillé à Genrika. La jeune fille se souvenait qu'elle en avait oublié le froid, et que les formes des flocons l'avaient fascinée par leur incroyable diversité et leur beauté surnaturelle.

— Il n'y en a aucun qui a la même forme, avait-elle soudain murmuré. C'est toujours comme ça ?

— Chaque flocon est unique, Gen. Une molécule ajoutée aux données variables que sont le vent, la température, l'humidité ambiante, les champs électriques traversés, et un solide unique par sa forme naît. Une création éphémère et parfaite. L'univers est vide, mais là, où existe la matière et la vie, se déploie le génie et la beauté.

Root professait n'appartenir à aucune religion, elle vouait une passion aux mathématiques et aux sciences physiques, et transformait des matières arides en discours passionnants et passionnés. Sans son intervention, Genrika eût trouvé les flocons jolis et fascinants. Les explications de Root les avaient rendus magnifiques. Magique, même si l'exposé de Root tendait au contraire à prouver que la magie était étrangère à la formation des cristaux de neige, à leur diversité infinie. À la nature unique de chacun d'entre eux.

Genrika trouvait incroyable qu'un flocon de neige ne ressemblât à aucun autre. Elle s'en était ouverte à Root.

— Il n'y a rien d'incroyable à cela, Gen. Le caractère unique de la matière et du vivant est pratiquement une règle. Regarde les humains, tant qu'ils n'auront pas été clonés, aucun ne sera semblable à un autre, et si des jumeaux sont génétiquement identiques, cela n'empêche pas que qu'une multitude de facteurs environnementaux tendra à très vite les différentier. L'univers déteste la copie, il se nourrit de la diversité. Les humains sont assez stupides pour l'oublier et vouloir contrecarrer ses lois. À oublier leur unicité et à vouloir être comme l'autre, à vouloir être l'autre. C'est pathétique. Si tu es comme l'autre, tu n'as aucune raison d'exister.

De là à dire qu'on devait éradiquer ceux qui renonçaient à leur unicité...

Root ne franchit pas le pas, mais Genrika savait que la jeune femme n'accordait aucune valeur à leur vie. Athéna accordait aux humains le droit de changer, d'évoluer. Root ne possédait ni sa bienveillance ni sa foi en l'humanité. Parfois, ses propos glaçaient Genrika d'effroi. Bien plus que Shaw n'avait jamais été capable de le faire.

Mais l'émerveillement dont Root faisait preuve face à certaines manifestations naturelles, son enthousiasme à les partager si on prêtait attention à ses explications, l'auréolait d'une grâce juvénile étonnante qui emportait son auditoire à partager ses sentiments et ses élans. Genrika apprenait avec elle à découvrir le monde autrement et, en fin de compte, à l'aimer.

.

 

La jeune fille enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa parka et remonta frileusement les épaules. Elle avait hâte que Juliette se levât et réapparût.

Elle espérait qu'elle se levât et qu'elle réapparût

Rapidement.

Que son amie n'eût pas trouvé trop d'attraits à sa nuit pour ne pas avoir envie de la prolonger toute la journée. Parce que, si c'était le cas, le week-end lui paraîtrait très, très, long.

Cette abrutie de Juliette l'avait prévenue qu'elles retrouveraient Xavier à Oka. Elle lui avait confié qu'elle escomptait répondre aux attentes du garçon et que, si tout se passait bien, faire l'amour avec lui. Parce qu'elle en avait envie. Cela, Genrika le savait, et elle n'avait rien trouvé à redire quand Juliette l'avait suppliée de venir avec elle et de lui servir de caution auprès de ses parents. Elle avait pour l'occasion, avancé un nombre impressionnant d'arguments pour la convaincre qu'elle était indispensable à son bonheur.

Arguments ou pas, Genrika l'eût accompagnée sans discuter, parce qu'elle comprenait et approuvait le désir qu'avait Juliette de se ménager un moment à part, de se construire un souvenir et de réunir toutes les conditions nécessaires pour que ce souvenir fût en adéquation avec l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Xavier et l'importance qu'elle donnait à sa  _première fois_. Pour peu qu'elle eût lieu.

Genrika eût refusé de l'accompagner si elle avait su que Juliette ne répondait qu'aux désirs de Xavier, si elle n'avait pas été certaine que son amie eût mûrement réfléchi à sa décision.

Mais ce que Juliette n'avait pas dit à Genrika, c'est que Xavier ne serait pas le seul garçon présent et que cet idiot avait loué un deuxième servait de caution à Xavier comme Genrika servait de caution à Juliette. Enfin, pas tout à fait de la même façon. Xavier n'en était pas à sa première fille et ses parents le savaient.

Juliette et Genrika avaient pris possession du chalet à treize heures trente le samedi. Xavier et Maxime étaient arrivés avant. Ils avaient guetté leur arrivée et leur avaient à peine laissé le temps de s'installer.

Contrairement aux attentes du garçon, Juliette n'était pas seulement venue pour Xavier. Elle était venue avec Genrika et elle tenait une promesse qu'elle lui avait fait longtemps auparavant et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de tenir. Elle désirait partager ce week-end tout autant avec Genrika qu'avec Xavier :

— C'est notre week-end, Jen. J'ai aucune intention de te laisser sur le banc des remplaçantes.

— T'es venue pour Xavier, Juliette. Ce n'est pas grave.

Juliette préparait le lit, elle s'était vivement retournée :

— Je te promets ce week-end depuis deux ans. Si Xavier n'est pas content, qu'il aille se faire foutre.

Genrika s'était fendue d'une moue narquoise.

— Crisse de viarge, ce qu'tas l'esprit mal placé !

— Ce n'est pas moi qui est prévu de passer une nuit de débauche...

Juliette lui avait sauté dessus avant qu'elle n'eût achevé sa phrase, elle l'avait empoignée à bras-le-corps et l'avait basculée avec elle sur le lit. Elles avaient lutté. Juliette possédait une puissance musculaire supérieure à Genrika, mais Genrika palliait celle-ci par une maîtrise technique qui manquait à Juliette. Elle s'était dégagée et dans le mouvement, elles s'étaient toutes les deux retrouvées au sol. L'arrivée de Xavier et de Maxime les avait séparées. Juliette s'en était défendue, mais Genrika aurait une fois encore eu le dessus.

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à explorer la plage dissimulée sous une épaisse couche de neige. À glisser sur les eaux gelée du lac des Deux Montagnes et à se battre à coups de boule de neige. Ils étaient rentrés trempés à la tombée de la nuit. Les garçons s'étaient chargés du repas. Xavier avait apporté tout ce qu'il fallait pour préparer une fondue de fromage.

— Une fondue savoyarde comme la préparait ma grand-mère.

Un plat un peu bizarre composé de divers fromages et de vin blanc, qu'on mangeait en trempant du pain dedans. Du pain français. De la baguette. Root préparait des plats de toutes sortes, Maria n'était pas en reste, mais Genrika n'avait jamais goûté à cette fondue savoyarde. Xavier avait prévu de la charcuterie et de la salade. Si elle n'aimait la fondue de sa grand-mère, elle pourrait toujours se contenter du reste. Le garçon avait préparé son plat sur la cuisinière dont était équipé le chalet, mais une fois à table, il la posa sur un réchaud à alcool qu'il avait apporté de chez lui. Et Genrika avait adoré. Non seulement, le plat, mais aussi la convivialité à laquelle celui-ci invitait. Les gages qu'exigea Xavier à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux perdait son bout de pain et les deux bouteilles de vin blanc que vidèrent les adolescents contribuèrent aussi à réchauffer l'ambiance. Xavier avait ensuite débarrassé la table et prit la peine de laver le caquelon et les assiettes avant de rejoindre ses amis autour de la table :

— Parce que si ça accroche, ma mère ne me le pardonnera pas, avait dit le garçon.

La soirée avait continué autour d'un jeu de carte et d'une bouteille de bourbon.

Maxime était beau garçon, hâbleur sans se montrer trop insistant ou trop pénible. De nouveaux gages avaient été distribués et Genrika s'était retrouvé à l'embrasser. Une première fois. Chastement. Une deuxième fois. Beaucoup moins chastement. Il était tard et le jeu avait perdu de son attrait. Maxime avait proposé à Genrika de rejoindre leur chalet, parce que, bien évidemment, Juliette et Xavier dormiraient dans le premier chalet, et Genrika et Maxime, dans le deuxième.

Genrika ne se souvenait pas de toute la soirée, elle avait trop bu. Il neigeait déjà quand ils étaient ressortis, Maxime et Juliette avaient voulu les accompagner. Ils s'étaient tenu les uns aux autres.

Genrika se souvenait avoir embrassé Juliette au moment de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, vraiment embrassé. Pour rire. Même si le baiser avait été troublant. Juliette avait bêtement pouffé et lui avait déclaré qu'elle était son chum préféré. Xavier s'était esclaffé. Il avait arrachée sa blonde à son amie et l'avait enjointe à repartir. Genrika s'était retrouvé bêtement à les regarder s'enfoncer dans la nuit.

— Soit pas triste, Jen, lui avait déclaré Maxime en lui passant un bras en travers des épaules. Je suis là si tu te sens toute seule.

Elle avait acquiescé et ils étaient rentrés. Pour se tomber dans les bras. Genrika ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Elle s'en foutait. Elle fouraillait dans les cheveux courts de sa nuque et elle se cambra quand, dans son dos, il passa les mains sous son chandail.

Le baiser s'était éternisé. Une main était remontée sur un sein, des doigts avaient insisté sur le mamelon jusqu'à ce qu'il durcît, jusqu'à ce qu'il pontât dans le soutien-gorge. La jeune fille s'était troublée, des ondes de plaisir s'étaient propagé dans tout son corps et un petit gémissent plaintif avait couru sur sa langue emmêlée à celle du garçon.

Maxime avait abandonné sa bouche et il avait glissé ses lèvres sur son oreille.

— J'ai envie de toi, avait-t-il soufflé d'une voix rauque.

Une déclaration qui avait douché le désir de Genrika. Juliette était prête, pas elle. Pas avec lui.

— Tu as ce qu'il faut ? avait-elle demandé.

Un test. Pour savoir dans quelle mesure la proposition de Maxime était spontanée. Non pas planifiée à l'avance.

— Ben...

— Tu as ou pas ? insista Genrika

— Non, mais je ferai attention.

Okay, la proposition était spontanée. Elle se détendit.

— Tu es ivre, Maxime, et je n'ai pas envie.

— J'suis pas guerlôt*.

Genrika lui plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres, lui empoigna les épaules et lui balaya les jambes. Le garçon s'effondra dans un grand bruit.

— Tu vois que tu es ivre, grimaça Genrika.

— Ça n'empêche pas que...

Genrika d'un pied sur la poitrine l'immobilisa au sol.

— J'ai dit, non, dit-elle fermement.

— Okay.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment. Genrika n'arrivait pas à ajuster son regard sur le garçon, le sol tanguait sous ses pieds et elle réprimait une horrible envie de vomir.

— Je voulais pas te forcer la main, Jen, s'excusa Maxime. Je croyais que... Tu avais l'air d'accord...Je... Je ne suis pas très finaud, désolé.

Genrika retira son pied et lui tendit la main.

— Merde, t'es trop pétard aussi, maugréa Maxime.

— Tu embrasses bien... grimaça Genrika

Elle racontait n'importe quoi. Enfin, c'était vrai quand même. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, Juliette se débrouillait encore mieux que lui.

— Mais j'ai envie de dégueuler, ajouta-t-elle.

— T'es trop romantique, rit-il.

— J'ai pas trop l'habitude de me prendre des brosses, s'excusa Genrika.

— Bah, ne te biles pas. Je ne suis pas un abonné, non plus. On a apporté de l'eau pétillante avec Xavier. En général, c'est efficace quand on a trop bu

— Cool.

Maxime s'était montré gentil, et parce qu'ils étaient vraiment ivres et bons copains à ce moment-là, ils avaient dormi dans le même lit. En toute innocence.

Mais Genrika n'était pas certaine que le garçon ne retentât pas sa chance ce matin. Elle avait la gueule de bois, la bouche en carton-pâte et, si embrasser Maxime hier soir lui avait semblé une bonne idée et, elle n'allait pas le nier, qu'elle y avait pris du plaisir, elle n'avait aucune envie de renouveler l'expérience.

La soif l'avait réveillée à six heures du matin. Elle avait été incapable de se rendormir par la suite, pas très à l'aise de partager son lit avec un garçon qui dormait en caleçon et avec qui, elle avait un peu plus que flirter.

Elle regarda la neige tomber. Maxime ronflait comme un sonneur et il ne se réveillerait pas avant des heures. Juliette et Xavier couvaient. Elle pouvait peut-être aller faire un tour ? Elle rentra discrètement dans le chalet. Les deux garçons avaient apporté des raquettes et une carte des sentiers de randonnées du parc traînait sur une table. Elle étudia les itinéraires et se décida pour la ballade du lac de la Sauvagine. Le sentier suivait le rivage du lac des Deux Montagnes avant de bifurquer en forêt. Elle laissa une note bien en évidence sur la table. Elle prit du fromage et du bacon dans le réfrigérateur, un paquet de gâteaux sur une étagère. Juste de quoi s'assurer un petit en-cas à mi-parcours. Elle déjeunerait avec les autres en revenant.

.

 

Juliette grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Xavier la regardait en souriant. Sa main se promenait sur son corps et, Crisse de viarge, qu'elle se sentait bien.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il en passant ses doigts sur son ventre.

— Ouais.

— Désolé pour hier soir.

— Pourquoi ? C'était bien.

— Oui, mais...

— C'était bien, Xavier.

La jeune fille se tourna vers le garçon et l'embrassa. Un baiser langoureux et paresseux. Auquel il répondit.

Il avait trop bu hier soir. Ils s'étaient déshabillés, ils s'étaient embrassés, ils étaient tombés sur le lit. Il avait su éveiller le désir de Juliette, elle lui avait griffé le dos, elle avait gémi, il l'avait caressé comme il savait que les filles aimaient être caressées, il l'avait excitée jusqu'à ce qu'elle en demanda plus. Mais il avait trop bu. Il avait eu honte. Et puis, il avait oublié, parce qu'elle était trop belle, parce qu'il l'aimait, parce que ses caresses et ses gémissements de plaisir l'avait encouragé à ne pas s'arrêter à son orgueil blessé. Il aurait aimé lui faire l'amour. S'enfoncer en elle, jouir en elle. Il n'avait pas pu, mais elle embrassait bien, elle avait les mains chaudes, elle réagissait à toutes ses caresses et, contrairement à lui, l'alcool avait éteint ses hésitations, aiguisé ses sens et démultiplié son désir. Il s'était senti frustré de son plaisir, mais pas des les réponses que Juliette avait donné à ses initiatives.

.

 

Il avait eu pas mal de petite amies. Il avait couché avec deux d'entre elles. Avec la première, l'expérience avait été sympa, sans être vraiment renversante. Avec la deuxième, ils avaient partagé des ébats torrides hautement réjouissants.

Avec la deuxième, il avait mis en pratique des leçons qu'il avait acquises auprès d'une fille plus âgée que lui. Une fille qu'il avait rencontrée lors d'un championnat interrégionale de descente. Elle concourait chez les seniors. Elle répondait au nom d'Océane, elle devait avoir vingt-et-un ou vingt-deux ans, il venait d'en avoir seize. Il était beau garçon, bien bâti, sympa. Elle l'avait dragué. Il avait joué au faraud. Un peu moins quand il s'était retrouvé dans son lit et que la fille avait pris les choses en main. Beaucoup plus quand, la deuxième nuit, ils avaient joué à armes égales. Il avait expérimenté avec elle des pratiques auxquelles, il n'aurait jamais pensé s'adonner sinon dans ses fantasmes et elle l'avait complaisamment guidé dans ses plaisirs.

Il n'avait pas réitéré tout ce qu'elle lui avait appris, et tout ce qui lui avait plu avec sa petite amie Lexie et les autres filles avec qui ils avait couché — ces trois aventures d'un soir qu'il avait soigneusement caché à Lexie —, il n'avait pas osé. Mais ce qu'il avait appris auprès de la cycliste, lui avait permis de coucher aussi souvent qu'il le voulait avec sa copine. Il savait s'adapter à ses désirs et à ses envies, et il ne concevait pas le sexe, au grand plaisir de Lexie, comme une simple copulation. Océane l'avait obligé à s'occuper d'elle et elle s'était occupé de lui de mille et unes manières. Lexie s'était montrée moins entreprenante, plus timide, mais elle adorait tout ce qu'il savait faire avec sa bouche, ses doigts et ses mains, et il prenait d'autant plus de plaisir ensuite, à s'enfoncer en elle.

Il avait rompu avec Lexie quand l'attrait qu'il éprouvait depuis quelques mois pour Juliette Pomerleau avait cessé d'être exclusivement sexuel.

Il l'avait repérée parce qu'elle était grande, qu'elle avait une carrure d'athlète, mais qu'elle restait féminine et qu'il aimait cela chez les filles. Ses longs cheveux noirs, son sourire, son assurance, une certaine spontanéité dont elle ne se départait jamais l'avaient attiré.

Il fantasmait sur elle, mais, contrairement à son habitude quand une fille lui plaisait, il ne l'avait pas draguée.

Il l'avait approchée. Ils avaient discuté, et petit à petit, il avait trouvé Lexie fade et sans intérêt. Il l'avait moins souvent entraînée chez lui quand ses parents n'étaient pas là et avait pratiquement refusé toutes ses invitations à venir chez elle. Elle n'éveillait plus son désir comme avant. Il prenait moins de plaisir à leurs ébats. Moins de plaisir à passer du temps avec elle, à se promener avec elle, à discuter. Lexie était devenue inintéressante au possible. Elle lui avait reproché son indifférence, remarqué son intérêt pour la cancre du collège et, un jour qu'elle les avaient surpris à rire ensemble à la sortie du collège, elle lui avait demandé si la plotte _i*_  baisait bien. Xavier n'avait rien répondu, mais ce jour-là, Lexie était définitivement sortie de sa vie.

Il n'avait pas voulu brusquer les choses avec Juliette. Il l'aimait vraiment, elle avait un an de moins que lui, et ses parents, d'après les dires de la hockeyeuse, se montraient rigides et conservateurs dès qu'ils abordaient le sujet des amoureux de leurs filles.

Juliette était marrante, elle avait la réputation d'être une tombeuse, mais pas pas d'être une fille facile, une plotte, comme l'avait méchamment appelé Lexie. Il aimait son bagout, ses goûts littéraires, sa joie de vivre et son côté sportif. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle fût si mauvaise élève, mais il s'était bien gardé d'aborder ce sujet avec elle. Il avait attendu longtemps avant de l'embrasser pour la première fois et, pour être honnête, c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé.

Il avait attendu encore plus longtemps pour lui proposer de coucher avec lui.

Elle n'avait rien répondu la première fois, ni la deuxième. La troisième fois, elle lui avait déclaré que l'idée lui plaisait, mais qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête. Curieusement, il ne l'avait pas prise pour idiote et il avait décidé d'attendre.

Il avait envie d'elle, il était sûre qu'elle céderait un jour à ses désirs et il s'était efforcé, sans en avoir l'air, d'éveiller ses sens, de lui montrer combien il la désirait et qu'il n'attendait qu'elle pour l'aimer comme elle le méritait.

Danser avec elle avait été la pire des tortures qu'il avait pu s'infliger.

Elle avait longtemps repoussé l'échéance. Il avait compris qu'il serait son premier et quand elle avait enfin dit que oui, peut-être, elle voulait bien essayer, il avait voulu faire cela bien. Mieux que pour lui la première fois. Il ne voulait pas la baiser à la va-vite. Il voulait profiter d'elle, prendre son temps. Partager un vrai moment avec elle. Faire l'amour, mais aussi dormir ensemble, manger ensemble, se sentir libre d'être ensemble, d'être amoureux et de faire l'amour aussi souvent qu'ils en auraient envie pendant deux jours.

Juliette lui avait imposé la présence de Jen.

Il eût préféré passer ces deux jours vraiment seul en sa compagnie, mais Juliette n'avait pas eu l'air de penser que celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie ne pouvait pas être là.

Elle avait remporté son adhésion à sa présence quand elle lui avait parlé de son anniversaire et du parc d'Oka. Jen passerait la nuit dans un deuxième chalet avec un de ses amis, et lui et Juliette bénéficieraient d'une nuit entière, d'un réveil dans le même lit et peut-être d'une matinée supplémentaire à ne rien faire d'autre qu'à explorer leur corps si, bien entendu, Xavier avait su convertir Juliette aux joies du sexe.

.

 

Les baisers de la jeune fille, ses mains qui couraient sur lui, ses petits gémissements, l'odeur qu'elle rependait, sa peau nue contre la sienne, l'humidité qui coulait entre ses jambes, lui prouvait qu'il avait eu raison d'attendre et qu'il s'était montré bon amant. Qu'il l'avait convertie aussi bien que Lexie aux plaisirs de la chair et que la matinée s'annonçait pleine de promesses. Peut-être même, pourrait-il la convaincre de rester au lit jusqu'à ce soir. Jen et Maxime se débrouilleraient bien ensemble.

Peut-être aussi bien que lui et Juliette, car il avait remarqué que son ami n'était pas indifférent aux yeux bleus de la jolie co-équipière de sa blonde.

Juliette le repoussa sur le dos et l'embrassa dans le cou, sur l'oreille, sortit la langue, le fit frémir de plaisir. Elle s'attarda un peu à la lui lécher avant de descendre sur sa poitrine et de lui mordiller les mamelons. Il se cambra et soupira son prénom.

Elle se redressa soudain et jeta un coup d'œil sur son bas-ventre :

— Houa, dit-elle mi-gênée, mi-appréciative.

Il l'empoigna par les épaules et roula sur elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tu me fais de l'effet.

Il ne lui donna pas l'occasion de répondre et il ne s'enfonça pas directement en elle comme il en mourrait d'envie. Il l'embrassa, il la caressa, il la conduit sur les rives des plaisirs auxquelles elle avait déjà goûté la nuit précédente. Il la laissa se familiariser avec son sexe, il l'encouragea à le caresser doucement et il la caressa en retour. Leur échange devint plus fébrile, beaucoup plus fébrile et Juliette finit par s'impatienter autant que lui.

Il se montra prudent, quand il s'aventura enfin en elle, mais il ne trouva aucune résistance et elle n'exprima aucune réaction douloureuse. Il la pénétra profondément. Elle s'accrocha à lui. Il bascula lentement le bassin, dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Elle bascula la tête en arrière et ses jambes se refermèrent sur lui. Il se retira. Elle gémit de frustration et l'attira contre elle. Une invitation. Il donna un vigoureux coup de rein. Elle cria de plaisir. Ensuite, il se lâcha et rattrapa le temps que l'alcool lui avait volé le soir précédant.

.

 

Juliette reposait à moitié couchée sur Xavier. Elle le caressait paresseusement, comblée et repue. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Surpris, les deux adolescents se serrèrent inconsciemment l'un contre l'autre. Puis, Juliette se retourna, soupçonnant une bague idiote, prête à agonir Genrika d'injures. D'injures gentilles. Elle était bien trop heureuse pour se brouiller avec elle.

Elle se figea sur un coude. À moitié dénudée. La bouche ouverte de surprise.

Deux hommes braquaient des pistolets sur elle.

— Sûreté du Québec, clamèrent-ils.

Ils déconnaient ?

Juliette sentit soudain le cœur lui manquer. Elle passa en revue tous les motifs qui auraient pu conduire des agents de la sûreté à enfoncer la porte du chalet. Ses parents, une dénonciation — de qui grand dieu ? Seule Jen était au courant et elle n'était pas du genre à cafter ou à la trahir — un accident, cette histoire de piratage qui avait déjà conduit la police chez elle.

Mais pourquoi les armes et leur mine si peu engageante ?

Un troisième homme entra. Il jura abominablement.

— C'est qui ces deux-là ?

Un quatrième homme fit son apparition :

— C'est Juliette Pomerleau.

— Et lui ? dit le troisième homme en désignant Xavier du menton.

— Son chum.

— Ben, à quinze ans, tu n'es pas en retard, toi, ricana le dernier venu en dévisageant Juliette d'un œil égrillard.

La jeune fille blêmit. La phrase de l'homme lui claqua à la figure. Ignominieuse. Elle se sentit couverte de boue et de mépris.

Xavier ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une situation aussi gênante :

— J'ai dix-sept ans, elle était consentante, je ne l'ai pas forcée et je ne suis pas majeur, dit-il précipitamment.

Le troisième homme s'avança, il arracha le drap des mains de Juliette et découvrit les deux adolescents. Juliette n'était pas pudique, même vis-à-vis des garçons. Une attitude qu'elle avait acquise en fréquentant les douches communes. Elles n'étaient pas mixtes à l'aréna, mais un mec était un mec et une fille, une fille. Certains détails anatomiques changeaient de l'un à l'autre, les seins pour les filles, le sexe pour les garçons, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Mais le sourire salace de l'homme, sa nudité exposée à yeux de quatre types habillés, armés et beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle, la mirent horriblement mal à l'aise.

— Tu n'as pas choisi la plus laide, dit l'homme à Xavier. Elle est pas mal. Félicitation.

Xavier resta bouche-bée, aussi mal à l'aise que Juliette.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda l'un des deux premiers hommes.

— Elle est où ? demanda le quatrième homme à Juliette.

De qui ils parlaient ?

— Tu voulais baiser tranquille, ça on a compris, mais elle est arrivée avec toi et elle n'est pas ressortie du Parc. Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?

Il parlait de Jen ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? Ils ressemblaient de moins en moins à des flics. Les flics étaient parfois cons, mais là, ils poussaient le bouchon un peu loin.

Juliette tendit la main vers la table de nuit. Le quatrième homme attrapa le téléphone avant elle.

— Je veux téléphoner à mes parents, protesta la jeune fille.

— Tu les calleras _*_  si je te le demande.

Juliette bascula les pieds hors du lit et se leva.

— Juliette, souffla Xavier.

Elle se retourna.

— Mais crisse de viarge de tabarnak ! jura-t-elle en colère. Vous n'avez pas le droit de débarquer comme ça chez les gens, la porte était barrée, c'est illégal.

Une gifle retentissante l'envoya valdinguer sur le lit.

— On n'en a rien à crisser de ta yeule, petite conne, cracha le quatrième homme. Dis-nous seulement où se trouve ta copine.

Xavier était tétanisé de peur. Juliette releva la tête, la lèvre supérieure fendue. Elle se passa un doigt sur la coupure et étala le sang sur sa joue.

— Jul, l'appela Xavier.

Il avait passé une nuit d'enfer, il avait eu un réveil d'enfer, mais maintenant, c'était comme si l'Enfer, le véritable Enfer, s'était invité dans le chalet.

La jeune fille se releva. Furieuse.

— Bande de connards !

Elle était folle. Xavier se mit à genoux sur le lit pour lui ceinturer la taille et l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Elle se dégagea violemment et refit face aux quatre hommes. Ses poings se serrèrent. Deux canons de pistolet prirent sa tête en étau.

— Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, grinça l'un des hommes. Tu bouges, t'es morte.

— Toi aussi, le joli cœur, dit le quatrième homme.

Il sortit une arme et braqua le garçon d'un air mauvais.

— Ne les descendez pas, dit-il soudain. Je prends des instructions.

Il se recula et dressa un état des lieux à un correspondant invisible. Il donna par la suite quelques explications supplémentaires, hocha la tête et conclut par un :

— Bien, monsieur.

Juliette n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle bouillait littéralement de colère, inconsciente des risques qu'elle courait. Xavier, de son côté, les mesurait à leur juste valeur. Il ne comprenait rien et mourait de peur. Il avait envie de pleurer.

— On embarque la fille.

— Et le niaiseux ?

— Le chalet doit être libéré à dix-huit heures. Personne ne s'inquiétera de lui avant cette heure.

— On le descend ?

Celui qui semblait être le responsable posa les yeux sur Xavier. Son regard glaçant terrifia l'adolescent. Le troisième homme ricana :

— Y s'pisse dessus, c't'épais.

La peur chassa la colère de Juliette.

— Vous n'allez pas le tuer ! coassa-t-elle.

Xavier, toujours à genoux, se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Le chef empoigna Juliette par les cheveux et lui bascula la tête en arrière. Il était plus grand qu'elle. De quinze bons centimètres. Il se pencha en avant :

— Ça ne te concerne plus. Maintenant, tu vas gentiment t'habiller et arrêter d'ouvrir ta grande gueule.

— Je...

L'homme tira cruellement sur ses cheveux. La jeune fille gémit de douleur.

— Si tu l'ouvres encore, je descends ton chum.

Des sanglots éclatèrent sur le lit. Les deux hommes qui tenaient Juliette en joue, imitèrent le garçon en le traitant de lavette et de morveux. Le troisième homme braqua son arme sur Xavier :

— Poum, poum ! dit-il d'un ton léger.

— Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez ! cria Juliette. Ne le tuez pas.

L'homme retira la main de ses cheveux et la frappa d'un revers de main appuyé. La jeune fille se cogna contre le canon de l'une des deux armes braquées sur elle et tomba à genoux.

— Histoire de te motiver un peu, expliqua le chef.

Il ordonna ensuite à ses hommes d'attacher Xavier :

— Sur le lit, les bras et les jambes en croix.

Une mise en scène. Quand les agents du Parc s'inquiéteraient de ne pas avoir récupéré les clefs du chalet, ils enverraient un garde. Il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse à ses appels, il finirait par ouvrir la porte et découvrirait le garçon attaché, une boite de préservatifs sur la table de nuit, un préservatif usagé sur le ventre, deux autres — ces gamins avaient copulé comme des bêtes — abandonnés sur le lit et par terre. Le garde penserait à un petit jeu sexuel, qui avait fini par le départ, ou la fuite, de la jeune fille qui avait servi de partenaire au garçon. Une fois libéré, l'adolescent se montrerait tellement confus, que personne ne croirait à ce qu'il serait en mesure de raconter.

Juliette s'habilla. Elle loucha sur son téléphone, mais ne trouva pas l'occasion de l'approcher.

Le responsable attendit que le garçon fût attaché pour l'interroger. Juliette esquissa un mouvement. Un homme lui crocheta un bras et l'obligea à se mettre à genoux.

Xavier suait de peur et de honte. Ces types... Juliette...

— Où est la fille ? demanda l'homme à Xavier.

— Quelle fille ? balbutia l'adolescent.

— Genrika Zhirova.

Genrika Zhirova ? Ni Juliette ni Xavier n'avait jamais entendu ce nom.

— Jen Edwards, corrigea l'homme.

Xavier tenta de regarder Juliette, mais l'homme se dressait entre son regard et la jeune fille. Il se retrouvait seul face à lui, à un tueur.

— Je...

Une douleur fulgurante saisit l'adolescent au bas-ventre. Il hurla. L'homme lui broyait les testicules d'un mouvement tournant.

— Où est-elle ?

La torsion reprit. Xavier hurla une nouvelle fois et les larmes lui inondèrent le visage.

— Tu n'étais pas censé dormir ici. Le chalet était réservé pour deux personnes et je ne crois pas que la demoiselle ait avoué à ses parents qu'elle allait se faire tamponner toute la nuit. Au vu de leurs profils, ils ne sont pas le genre à accepter si facilement que leur gamine de quinze ans s'envoie joyeusement en l'air dans un chalet qu'il ont, eux, loué pour son anniversaire. Tu logeais ailleurs. Tu as réservé un autre chalet ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

— …

Nouvelle torsion, nouveau hurlement.

— Ton nom, connard !

— Xavier.

— Xavier comment ?

— Xavier Deschênes, haleta le garçon .

L'homme répéta son nom et attendit.

— Pierre Deschênes, c'est ton père ?

— Ou... oui, balbutia Xavier.

— Tu es un brave garçon.

L'homme se redressa :

— Bâillonnez-le. Le chalet Méandre 100 est réservé au nom de Pierre Deschênes. On y va.

Il attrapa Juliette par le col de sa parka et la poussa vers la sortie.

Dehors, quatre autres hommes attendaient. Un au volant d'une voiture, les trois autres nonchalamment assis sur les bancs de la table forestière. Ils se levèrent et regagnèrent leur véhicule.

Il neigeait.

Juliette embarqua dans un second SUV.

.

 

Arrivés au chalet 100, deux hommes descendirent de voiture et gagnèrent la porte du chalet. Ils se penchèrent sur la serrure et y pénétrèrent. Le responsable resta à attendre avec Juliette à côté de la voiture.

Les deux hommes réapparurent cinq minutes plus tard. Seuls.

— Il y a juste un gamin qui dort, mais on a trouvé ça, sur la table de nuit.

L'homme tendit la note qu'avait rédigé Genrika avant de partir se promener.

— Vous vous êtes occupé du gamin ?

— Ouais.

L'homme regarda Juliette, leva une main, et mima un double-tir. La jeune fille s'affaissa légèrement sur elle-même.

— Eh ! la secoua brutalement le chef du groupe. Ce n'est pas le moment de tourner de l'œil.

Les huit hommes récupérèrent des raquettes, des paires de jumelles et des oreillettes. Le responsable déploya une carte du parc dans le coffre de son véhicule et la consulta. Il pesta contre l'étendue du terrain. Calcula le trajet de sa cible. Elle avait écrit être partie à sept heures. Elle avait emprunté une piste de quatorze kilomètres, un trajet considéré comme difficile, mais la fille était sportive et elle était seule. Elle bouclerait la ballade en quatre heures, sauf si... Il releva la tête. Juliette avait été sommée de s'asseoir dans le fond du coffre.

— Ta copine, elle savait que tu baiserais toute la nuit ?

Ses propos crus heurtèrent violemment la jeune hockeyeuse. Elle avait rêvé de cette nuit avec Xavier, elle avait tout fait pour se ménager un environnement favorable et se sentir en confiance. Elle avait été comblée au-delà de ses espérances et puis, ces types avaient surgi et ils avaient tout sali. Avec leurs mots, avec leurs yeux, leurs sourires et leurs ricanements. Elle croulait sous la honte et l'humiliation.

— Alors, tu réponds ? l'invectiva hargneusement l'homme.

— Oui.

— Elle faisait la même chose de son côté, non ?

Un sourire salace découvrit vilainement ses dents :

— Un beau duos de petites traînées.

Il ricana. Encore. Juliette se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Les quatre hommes l'observaient, ils guettaient ses larmes.

— Elle va prendre son temps. Son chum n'a pas dû la baiser correctement pour qu'elle parte de si bonne heure.

— Il puait l'alcool, observa l'un des deux hommes qui s'étaient introduit dans le chalet.

— Mmm, celle-là était prête à se faire défoncer toute la journée, dit-il en désignant Juliette du menton. L'autre savait qu'elle n'aurait rien à faire avant le dîner. Elle ne va pas se presser. On va partir ensemble, on se séparera en arrivant au lac de la Sauvagine et on la coincera là-bas.

Il releva les yeux sur Juliette :

— Allez, amènes-toi.

Il la tira brutalement hors du véhicule. Elle trébucha, il la retint sur par le bras et elle grimaça de douleur.

— Avant de partir, il faut que tu saches une chose. Si tu fais quoi que se soit qui me déplaît, je te bute. Ta yeule, j'en ai rien à crisser. Je t'emmène simplement parce qu'on m'a dit que ça motiverait peut-être l'autre à se montrer plus docile. Alors, tu as intérêt à te montrer fine. Compris ?

Juliette hocha la tête. Le responsable l'enjoignit de chausser la paire de raquettes posée sous la véranda du chalet.

— Tu traces devant, la blonde, et au pas de course.

Juliette s'élança et les huit hommes lui emboîtèrent le pas. La neige tombait de plus en plus drue, personne ne s'élancerait sur la piste en raquette aujourd'hui, personne ne louerait de vélos à gros pneus, personne ne s'étonnerait de voir huit hommes suivre une jeune fille dont la peur habillait ses traits comme un masque mortuaire, personne ne sauverait Jen, personne n'empêcherait ces hommes de... de quoi au juste ? De l'enlever, de la tuer ?

Jen était sa meilleure amie et ses cinq derniers mois, celle-ci avait tout mit en œuvre pour lui assurer son avenir. Pour le sauver.

La grande fille accéléra le pas, une tentative qu'elle savait vaine de distancer les huit hommes accrochés à ses raquettes. Le froid lui glaçait les joues et les larmes lui brouillaient la vue.

 

* * *

 

Partir.

Fabrizio Aldovino tapotait nerveusement sur le comptoir de la réception de l'hôtel. Le réceptionniste lui présenta pour la énième fois les excuses de l'hôtel. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la fiche du client. L'hôtel avait enregistré le numéro de la réservation, la cession de la carte magnétique, les repas pris au restaurant, le détail complet des menus, mais rien qui eût pu servir de facture.

— Vous nous quittez déjà, Monsieur Aldovino. Quel dommage.

L'accent si typiquement anglais, la voix sirupeuse et narquoise. La fausse obséquiosité, la fausse courtoisie. Aldovino pivota avec raideur d'un quart de tour.

— Vous semblez contrarié, j'espère que je ne suis pas la cause de votre courroux.

Aldovino se pinça les lèvres. Ce serpent. Il détestait cet homme, son manque total de moralité et son insupportable arrogance. Un être abject, un traître, un valet...

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? grinça-t-il.

— Vous souhaitez bon voyage et vous remercier.

— Vous ne vous seriez pas déplacé pour si peu.

— Je vous sais affilié à aucune fédération d'échec, monsieur Aldovino, mais si vous l'étiez, à combien estimeriez vous votre elo ? Seriez-vous maître ou grand maître ?

— …

John Greer pouffa. Quel personnage détestable, pensa Aldovino.

— Mon ami pense qu'il vous manquerait quelques points pour atteindre le titre de grand maître international. Mais maître international n'est pas si mal. Vous en contenteriez-vous ?

Aldovino se détourna.

— Votre fiche semble bloquée, suggéra fielleusement John Greer.

Aldovino lui refit face :

— Veuillez cesser ce petit jeu, monsieur Greer.

— Notre ami aimerait que vous rencontriez mademoiselle Zhirova.

— Je refuse.

— Je ne crois pas que cette option soit disponible, mon cher.

— Je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir la rencontrer.

— Notre ami voudrait que vous l'évaluiez. Votre présence pourrait aussi instaurer un climat de confiance qui faciliterait ensuite le dialogue.

Fabrizio Aldovino sentit le cœur lui manquer :

— Qu'avez-vous fait ?

— Nous avons convié mademoiselle Zhirova à un petit entretient.

Aldovino tira Greer hors de portée des oreilles du réceptionniste :

— Vous l'avez enlevée ?

— Vous vous emportez, mon cher.

— Elle se trouve sous la surveillance d'un officier de l'USMC et d'une ancienne juge et ancienne députée.

— Une Mexicaine.

— Une ancienne membre de la commission Interaméricaine des droits de l'homme.

— Ancienne, ancienne et ancienne, monsieur Aldovino.

— Élisa Brown est toujours un officier d'active.

— Élisa Brown est une vieille connaissance de notre ami, monsieur Aldovino.

— Je ne veux rien savoir de cette histoire.

— Alors, pourquoi nous avoir signalé la présence de Genrika Zhirova à Montréal ?

— Parce que c'est elle le disciple de Samantha Groves.

— C'est évident.

— Il suffisait que vous la mettiez sous surveillance. Un jour ou l'autre, Samantha Groves se serait montrée.

— Qui suis-je pour douter des décisions de notre ami ? Arrêtez de pinailler, monsieur Aldovino. Je vous demandais gentiment de me suivre, il serait regrettable d'en arriver à des méthodes plus coercitives.

Aldovino, perçut plusieurs mouvements. Quatre hommes abandonnèrent leur fauteuil. Un homme et une femme passèrent la porte d'entrée. Deux hommes portaient des costumes anglais, un autre un costume italien cintrée, la femme était vêtue d'un tailleur pantalon, les deux hommes restants avaient des allures de touristes. Rien ne semblait les lier les uns aux autres. Ils travaillaient pourtant tous pour le même homme.

Samaritain ou Greer ?

Samaritain n'avait plus d'agents. Greer. Comment ?

— Vous me suivez ? l'invita mielleusement John Greer.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de fuir.

John Greer se félicita discrètement auprès de son cher ami. Ses yeux bleus, délavés par la vieillesse, pétillaient d'allégresse. Aldovino était un vieil adversaire.

Samaritain n'avait pas besoin de Fabrizio Aldovino auprès de Genrika Zhirova. Toutes ses simulations prédisaient le retour imminent de Samantha Groves. La Machine n'avait pas pu ne pas relever le silence subit des smartphones des quatre adolescents. Elle n'avait pas pu ne pas prévenir son interface. Où qu'elle se trouvât, quelque part entre la Thaïlande et Montréal.

Montréal parce qu'il y avait 95, 41 % de probabilités pour que Samantha Groves assurât l'éducation et la protection de Genrika Zhirova, qu'elle fût cette Alice Cormier.

Cette auteur dont les livres s'étaient vendus le premier, à cent mille cent treize exemplaires ; le second, à trois cent trente-deux mille exemplaires et dont le dernier, venait de remporter un contrat aux éditions Léméac au Canada et un autre aux éditions Stock en France.

Des romans historiques.

Les probabilités pour que Samantha Groves écrivît des romans historiques s'élevaient à 9, 87 %.

Si jamais la jeune femme écrivait, celle-ci eût dû, en priorité, rédiger des manuels d'informatique, des essais scientifiques, politiques et philosophiques, des romans de sciences fiction. Mais des romans historiques ?

Il les avait lus. Il ne pouvait pas porter un réel jugement sur la qualité des récits, mais il avait passé les trois ouvrages au crible de différents outils d'analyse. Orthographe, complexité grammaticale, richesse du vocabulaire, nombres de personnages, contexte historique, écart entre la fiction et la réalité historique connue. L'orthographe dépendait de l'éditeur, il ne s'était pas attaché aux résultats. La grammaire était maîtrisée. Phrases complexes et phrases très simples alternaient en adéquation avec le déroulement du récit. Le vocabulaire était riche et précis, le nombre de personnages, important. Le contexte historique était respecté à 78,93 %. Les 22,02 % restants s'en écartaient principalement en raison du vocabulaire utilisé et des libertés que l'auteur avait pris avec des faits ou des usages qui, à l'heure actuelle, restaient du domaine de l'hypothèse et n'avaient pas été corroborés par des écrits d'époque ou des découvertes archéologiques. Cependant, Samaritain, n'avait pas relevé d'éléments aberrants. L'auteur avait fait des choix raisonnés et logiques.

L'auteur.

Il avait effectué des calculs et des simulations, mais aucun et aucune ne lui avaient permis de savoir qui était le réel auteur des romans publiés sous le nom d'Alice Cormier. La couverture était si parfaite qu'il était difficile d'associer le nom de Samantha Groves aux romans. En attribuer le bénéfice à La Machine paraissait tout aussi improbables. L'analyse du contenu avait donné des probabilités comparables à celles qui l'attribuait à son interface : 11, 61 %. Le recours à un nègre ne donnait guère de probabilités supérieures : 14,85 %.

Des chiffres très éloignés des 95,41 % qui faisaient d'Alice Cormier une couverture de Samantha Groves.

Samaritain voulait l'interface. Il espérait aussi que Sameen Shaw, maintenant qu'elle détenait Yulia Zhirova et qu'elles s'étaient évadées ensemble de la colonie pénitentiaire numéro 2, refît surface. La Machine lui apprendrait la disparition de Genrika Zhirova et la jeune femme se lancerait à sa recherche.

Il la tuerait.

Mais avant cela, elle assisterait à la chute de Samantha Groves et de sa protégée.

Une fois en sa possession, Samaritain explorerait l'esprit de Samantha Groves. Il étudierait son cerveau, sa manière de fonctionner. Il décortiquerait ses liaisons neuronales, il la soumettrait à des stimulations, à des simulations extrêmes. Il découvrirait ce qui l'avait rendue si précieuse aux yeux de La Machine. Pourquoi elle avait choisi une femme si âgée, pourquoi elle l'avait si peu manipulée, pourquoi cette femme pouvait si aisément, et contre toute logique, endosser si facilement des personnalités parfois si disparates. Les expériences qu'il comptait mener à son compte ne serait peut être pas sans conséquences...

Calculs.

Résultats : 98, 59 % de probabilités pour que le cerveau de Samantha Groves fût irrémédiablement endommagé.

Calcul.

Résultats : 56,29 % de probabilité pour que la jeune femme mourût au bout du processus, 31,09 % de probabilités pour qu'elle perdît ses fonctions cognitive avancées, 11,36 % de probabilités pour qu'elle devînt mentalement instable, 1,26 % de probabilités pour qu'elle s'en sortît indemne et qu'il fût obligé de l'exécuter.

Quand à Genrika Zhirova, il en ferait un sujet d'étude. Selon les résultats obtenus, il l'éliminerait, l'utiliserait comme cobaye ou tenterait d'en faire l'un de ses agents. Elle était jeune et son esprit devait être encore assez malléable pour la transformer en quoi bon il le jugerait utile selon les capacités qu'elle présenterait. Une tueuse, une programmeuse, une femme d'affaire, une avocate, une politicienne, une scientifique, une policière ou un officier. Pourquoi pas une nouvelle interface si elle se montrait compatible.

Il n'avait pas besoin de Fabrizio Aldovino.

Il voulait simplement et irrémédiablement le lier à lui.

Aldovino, l'avait contacté parce qu'il avait eu besoin de lui. L'ingénieur se croyait supérieurement intelligent. Il avait l'arrogance de croire à sa supériorité face à lui, face à La Machine, face à n'importe quelle intelligence artificielle sous prétexte qu'il en avait créé une. Et contrairement à Samantha Groves, il n'avait jamais cru en aucun dieu, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il s'octroyait inconsciemment cette place.

Le Créateur, le Maître, le Protecteur, autant de titres qu'il eût pu porter, et que, dans son aveuglement et son incapacité à porter un regard lucide sur lui-même, il aurait récusé ces titres avec autant de fermeté qu'il récusait le droit à l'existence et à la liberté de La Machine.

Pourtant, ses actes parlaient d'eux-même.

Aldovino se voulait indépendant et, avec une hypocrisie dont seuls les humains étaient capables, il refusait de se salir les mains. Samaritain n'avait jamais réussi à le localiser.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Aldovino lui donnât volontairement sa localisation. Parce qu'une implacable soif de vengeance et de revanche l'animait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas cru que Juliette Pomerleau pût être le disciple de Samantha Groves. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Samantha Groves transmît son savoir-être et son avoir-faire à un autre. Parce qu'il abhorrait ceux qui ressemblaient à la jeune femme.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Fabrizio Aldovino lui avait abandonné Claire Mahoney.

Aldovino avait bien jugé la jeune fille et il l'avait consciemment éloignée de Samantha Groves. Il avait empêché leur rencontre.

Avec raison.

La jeune femme et la jeune fille étaient semblables. Elles se fussent alliées contre lui, et La Machine eût été libérée plus tôt. Sans l'intervention de Fabrizio Aldovino, Samaritain eût été annihilé bien avant d'être arrivé à la moitié du potentiel qui lui avait ensuite permis de remporter une manche contre La Machine. Il n'aurait jamais même acquis la puissance qu'il possédait encore aujourd'hui.

Fabrizio Aldovino avait été son plus précieux agent et Samaritain estimait qu'il était temps que celui-ci en prît conscience.

 

* * *

 

Situation critique.

Elle venait de perdre le contact avec Élisa Brown.

Genrika, Juliette Pomerleau, Xavier Deschênes et Maxime Caron étaient toujours en zone blanche.

Tout le parc était en zone blanche.

Samaritain brouillait tout le secteur. Un véritable tour de force. Seule sa connexion directe avec Root n'avait pas été touchée et...

— Vous m'entendez ?

— Cinq sur cinq.

— Vous êtes sûre, Élisa ?

— C'est vous qui me dîtes cela ? C'est la meilleure option et vous le savez très bien.

Les oreillettes...

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient arrivées au Parc d'Oka.

— Root, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? demanda Athéna.

— Deux gamins traumatisés. Pour l'un, ça ira, mais Xavier aura besoin d'une prise en charge spécifique.

— Que vous -a-t-il raconté ?

— Rien. Il était trop choqué.

— J'envoie des secours ?

— Non.

— Root...

— Les deux garçons n'ont pas été frappés ni malmenés. Xavier a eu peur et Maxime ne sait même pas ce qui lui est arrivé, il s'est réveillé attaché.

Athéna analysa le discours de Root.

— Qu'en as-tu fait ?

— J'ai vérifié qu'ils allaient bien, je les ai couverts. Élisa s'est assuré qu'ils ne couraient aucun danger et nous avons fermé les chalets.

— Root, qu'as-tu fait des deux garçons. ?

— J'en ai rien fait.

— Tu les a laissé attachés ?

— Pas exactement.

— C'est à dire ?

— Je les ai détachés de leurs liens, mais je les ai drogués. Ils dormiront au moins quatre à cinq heures.

Athéna ne protesta pas. Cela n'aurait servi à rien.

— Et maintenant ?

— Élisa est partie de son côté. On a retrouvé deux SUV près des chalets. Des traces fraîches de raquettes. Nous avons dénombré dix traces différentes. Dont une plus ancienne, et parmi les neufs plus récente une plus légère.

— Gen et Juliette ?

— Gen à dû partir au moins une heure à une heure et demi avant, peut-être pour se promener. Les autres sont partis à sa poursuite.

— Avec Juliette.

— Oui.

— Et le plan d'Élisa ?

— Une chasse à l'homme.

— Vous êtes équipées de fusil de précision ?

— Oui.

— Sameen, Anna et Alexeï atterrissement dans treize minutes.

Root ralentit sa course.

— Sameen ?

— Sameen, confirma Athéna.

— Elle va être furieuse.

— Elle est furieuse.

— Je te laisse, mon cœur.

— Je ne peux pas vous aider.

— Te savoir avec moi me suffit, Aty.

La respiration de Root changea et Athéna sut que la jeune femme venait de reprendre une grande foulée. Élisa Brown respirait de la même façon, avec plus d'amplitude. L'intelligence eût aimé savoir ce que pensait le jeune lieutenant. Rien dans ses fonctions vitales n'indiquait l'angoisse ou la nervosité. L'officier était très calme, concentrée. Exactement comme elle l'était en opération, comme elle l'avait été au Mali.

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient en infériorité numérique, mais Root était une redoutable traqueuse, et Élisa, si elle n'avait jamais appartenu aux forces spéciales, possédait tous les atouts et toutes qualités indispensables aux membres de ces unités d'élites.

.

 

Athéna capta des communications. Des brides de rapports. Une alerte de la sûreté du Québec. Des caméras enregistrèrent des véhicules qui roulaient dépassaient la vitesse autorisée. Des plaques d'immatriculation volées.

Calcul des trajets.

Destinations :

Rue principale. Laval.

Rue Victor Hugo. Montréal.

Elle lança des simulations.

 

* * *

 

Khatareh se massa entre les sourcils avec l'index, puis elle se tapota le front avec deux doigts. Elle buvait du thé à demie-allongée sur un divan. Elle butait sur un problème depuis plus de quinze jours. Elle porta la tasse de porcelaine à ses lèvres. Le subtil arôme de l'orange chatouilla ses papilles. Un thé russe. Excellent si on le laissait infuser durant de longues heures. Elle aimait le matin, l'aube qui grappillait peu à peu l'obscurité de la nuit.

Son esprit oublia un instant ses soucis mathématiques. Le visage de la jeune Genrika s'imposa à lui. Un mince sourire se forma sur les lèvres de l'universitaire. La jeune fille, pourtant peu impressionnable, avait manifesté une certaine timidité en entrant dans son bureau deux jours auparavant. Khatareh ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup d'indications et elle ne lui avait dressé aucun plan des locaux. Elle ne lui avait pas donné rendez-vous dehors, ou dans un lieu facilement accessible pour un visiteur extérieur, mais dans son bureau caché au fond d'un couloir au troisième étage.

Genrika avait frappé à l'heure pile où l'universitaire l'attendait. Khatareh avait rassemblé ses affaires, éteint son ordinateur et invité Genrika à venir placer une chaise à côté de la sienne. Genrika avait sorti un cahier et une trousse, et la leçon avait commencé. Un sujet que Genrika connaissait mal et qui n'était pas à son programme. La jeune fille n'avait manifesté aucune surprise et élevé aucune protestation. Un sujet compliqué. Khatareh avait déployé toute la patience et le génie dont elle était capable quand elle désirait initier ses étudiants à des notions qui ne leur étaient pas familières. Elle n'avait pas approfondi le sujet au-delà des limites de compréhension de la jeune fille, mais elle lui avait inculqué les connaissances qu'elle jugeait nécessaires pour assister au cours auquel elle comptait la convier l'après-midi, et pour qu'elle en tirât le maximum de bénéfices.

Le cours particulier avait duré une heure trente. Khatareh avait gardé une demi-heure de battement en plus. Un temps qu'elle ménageait après chaque cours et qu'elle consacrait à répondre aux questions de ses étudiants. Un temps qu'elle appréciait et que Genrika savait mettre à profit. Ensuite, l'universitaire avait abruptement clos la demi-heure et elles étaient parties déjeuner. Genrika avait animé le repas de ses bavardages. Khatareh ne prenait aucun plaisir à bavarder.

À l'université, elle déjeunait rarement en compagnie de ses étudiants et encore plus rarement en compagnie de l'un de ses collègues. Elle mangeait seule et en profitait pour lire le journal. Non, qu'elle s'intéressa particulièrement aux nouvelles, mais par devoir. Elle estimait qu'un professeur ne pouvait pas entièrement se couper du monde.

Elle avait toujours aimé enseigner. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait aimé être étudiante. Parce qu'elle avait découvert la magie des mathématiques grâce à ses professeurs, parce que certains l'avaient amenée à explorer des domaines qu'elle n'eût jamais explorés sans eux. Elle lisait beaucoup d'articles spécialisés, elle se rendait dans de nombreux colloques, mais elle n'avait jamais renoncé au plaisir de transmettre sa passion et elle assistait parfois aux cours que dispensaient ses collègues. Pas n'importe lesquels, et généralement dans des domaines très éloignés du champs de ses recherches et de ses intérêts.

Khatareh n'avait jamais développé d'attraits aux conversations autour d'une table. Ni quand elle était enfant, parce que les enfants n'avaient pas vraiment le droit à la parole quand elle était enfant, ni plus tard, parce qu'elle préférait écouter plutôt que parler et que, la plupart du temps, les sujets de conversations lui semblaient futiles, ni quand elle avait été mariée. Matthew parlait, pas elle. Ni Sameen. Depuis, le départ de sa fille pour l'Irak, Khatareh n'avait plus jamais partagé de repas familiaux. Durant les banquets organisés par l'université ou parfois par ses doctorants, elle restait silencieuse.

Les repas au lac de la Prune avaient bousculé ses habitudes. Genrika, Lionel Fusco, Lee, puis Alma étaient bavards. Extrêmement bavards. Mais ils ne l'avaient jamais entraînée à parler. Maria Alvarez en revanche... La jeune Mexicaine évoquait toujours Sameen avec indulgence et affection. Khatareh doutait que sa fille aimât autant la jeune juge que celle-ci semblait l'aimer. Ou que la petite Alma semblait l'aimer. Maria Alvarez ne bavardait pas, elle conversait, et Khatareh s'était laissée prendre à parler. À évoquer ses cours et ses étudiants, à faire rire et à y prendre plaisir.

Genrika avait parlé pendant tout le repas, elle avait évité le sujet des mathématiques, et elle avait évoqué ses entraînements de hockey. Elle s'était étendu sur les derniers exploits de Juliette, lui avait demandé si elle était d'accord pour participer au conseil de discipline que prévoyait Maria et Élisa pour rappeler à leur jeune élève qu'elle ne devait pas relâcher ses efforts, puis elle avait raconté les progrès d'Anne-Margaret et s'était lancée dans une analyse du dernier livre qu'elle lisait.

Khatareh hochait la tête de temps en temps, prononçait un mot, répondit par oui, non ou peut-être, aux rares questions que lui posait Genrika, grognait son assentiment quand il le fallait.

Quand elle avait reposé sa tasse de café vide dans sa soucoupe, elle avait déclaré que c'était l'heure de son cours. Genrika s'était levée pour prendre congé et la remercier :

— Tu viens avec moi, Gen.

La jeune fille avait d'abord écarquillé les yeux avant de s'illuminer de bonheur. Khatareh assurait deux périodes de cours avec des étudiants de troisième année de baccalauréat. Quand le cours débuta, Genrika comprit enfin pourquoi l'universitaire avait abordé le matin un sujet qu'elle n'avait jamais étudié avant.

La jeune fille l'avait chaleureusement remerciée avant de prendre congé. En fait, Genrika l'avait serré dans ses bras et embrassé sur la joue. Khatareh s'était raidie, elle avait relevé le regard un peu étonné de trois étudiants qui discutaient devant la porte de sa salle. Genrika s'était reculée. Une lueur facétieuse brillait dans son regard. Avant qu'elle n'ouvrît la bouche, Khatareh avait su ce qu'elle lui dirait :

— Vous êtes comme Sameen, Khatareh, déclara Genrika en russe. Mais avec vous, je prends moins de risque d'essuyer une rebuffade ou de mourir étouffée entre votre bras !

Son rire avait perlé et elle avait une nouvelle fois embrassé l'universitaire.

— J'ai passé une super après-midi. Merci. Venez manger à la maison la semaine prochaine, ça fera plaisir à Maria.

La jeune fille avait quitté la salle sur cette déclaration aussi curieuse que déstabilisante. Khatareh ne comprenait pas ce qu'une juge mexicaine pouvait lui trouver d'intéressant. Comment une femme si... latine, pouvait trouver du plaisir à la fréquenter. Comment Khatareh pouvait se retrouver à bavarder avec elle.

Elle soupira. Genrika, Maria, Alma, même la si discrète Élisa Brown. Tous ces gens lui avaient rappelé Matthew. Leur foyer.

Elle ne se rendait jamais rue Principale sans éprouver un pincement au cœur. Tout était plus simple quand Root et Genrika y vivaient seules. Root ne mettait jamais de formes quand Khatareh venait, elle ne cherchait jamais à la faire parler, même si Root lui parlait sans cesse. La jeune femme posait parfois des questions sur ses recherches ou sur ses sujets de cours, mais elle se contentait d'une réponse simple et si le sujet lui plaisait, elle se lançait dans une longue diatribe sans vraiment chercher la discussion, même si parfois Khatareh s'en mêlait.

Les rapports avec Root étaient simples et aisés.

Maria Alvarez, Genrika, Alma ne concevaient pas de relations sans  _sentiments_ , sans chaleur, sans embrassades, sans contacts. Elles se moquaient des réticences qu'elles pouvaient rencontrer, elles les ignoraient. Élisa Brown était plus réservée. Mais elle se pliaient aux besoins d'affection et de contacts des autres. Elle était aussi incroyablement proche de Maria.

Parfois, les deux femmes lui rappelaient ce qu'elle avait pu déceler comme affection, comme respect et comme complicité entre sa fille et Root. C'était différent, parce que Maria était très différente de Root. Khatareh ne connaissait pas bien sa fille, mais elle avait beaucoup observé Élisa Brown. La jeune femme était posée, elle posait un regard acéré sur chaque chose sur chaque personne, elle évaluait sans cesse les gens, les événements, un trait que possédait Sameen quand elle était jeune. Évidemment, l'officier était moins revêche et il se dégageait une étonnante douceur de cette femme qui avait couru le monde un fusil à la main. Un soir, qu'elle les avait accompagnée à l'aréna, et qu'Élisa discutait avec Juliette et Genrika, Khatareh en la voyant si attentive, si dévouée, si patiente envers les deux adolescentes, avait réalisé qu'Élisa ne se comportait peut-être pas autrement avec ses hommes quand elle portait son uniforme, qu'elle leur témoignait cette même exigence, cette même patience, cette même intransigeance, cette même attention, ce même intérêt. Elle avait pensé à sa fille, à Sameen qui elle aussi avait été officier, et elle s'était soudain surprise à espérer qu'elle aussi avait ressemblé à Élisa Brown. Qu'Élisa n'aimait peut-être pas seulement Sameen pour ses qualités de tueuses, mais aussi pour ses qualités humaines.

Khatareh avait fini par s'habituer aux démonstrations d'affection de Maria, de Genrika et d'Alma. Le seul réel inconfort qu'elle éprouvait encore émanait d'Anne-Margaret. Elle ne l'avait jamais prise dans ses bras et elle évitait de la toucher ou de se faire toucher par l'enfant. Maria lui avait proposé une fois de la prendre dans ses bras. Khatareh avait refusé. La jeune Mexicaine n'avait jamais renouvelé son invitation, et si Khatareh était présente et qu'elle devait confier l'enfant à quelqu'un, elle la confiait à Élisa ou Genrika. parfois même à Alma.

La présence de l'enfant suffisait parfois à lui donner l'envie de fuir.

Y penser lui arrachait parfois des larmes de désespoir et éveillait ses remords. Envers Nergues. Envers Sheller. Envers Sameen.

.

 

Khatareh se pinça les lèvres. Elle tendit la main vers ses notes. Penser à autre chose.

Le téléphone sonna.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir allumé en se levant.

— Bonjour, Khatareh.

— Bonjour, Maria.

— Je suis désolée de vous déranger de si bonne heure, mais j'aurais besoin de vous demander un petit service.

— Je vous écoute.

— Élisa et moi devons nous absenter, Genrika n'est pas là et nous ne pouvons pas emmener Alma et Meg avec nous. Seriez-vous disponibles pour les garder ce matin ?

— Où allez-vous ?

— Une stupide histoire de papier.

— Un dimanche ?

— Les services d'immigration ne connaissent pas le dimanche, malheureusement.

— Vous voulez que je sois chez vous à quelle heure ?

— Le plus tôt possible si cela ne vous dérange pas.

— J'arrive.

— Vous me sauvez la vie Khatareh.

— J'ai eu affaire avec les services d'immigration et ils se rappellent régulièrement à mon bon souvenir. Aux États-Unis comme au Canada.

La jeune juge rit.

— Les Iraniens n'ont rien à envier aux Mexicains si comprends bien.

— Je possède un passeport états-uniens.

— Malheureusement, pas moi.

— J'arrive, Maria.

— Je vous attends.

Khatareh raccrocha.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment cru aux excuses des services d'immigration, mais elle avait suffisamment confiance en Maria Alvarez pour accepter de se rendre chez elle un dimanche matin. Excuses crédibles ou pas.

.

 

Calcul des temps de trajet.

Khatareh aurait quitté son appartement avant l'arrivée des voitures. Athéna lui envoya un taxi.

Calculs.

Résultats :

72,04 % de probabilité pour que l'universitaire arrivât saine et sauve chez Maria.

61,98 % de probabilités pour que l'universitaire arrivât avant les voitures probablement en route pour la rue Principale.

Les résultats eussent été plus faibles si Khatareh n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre une douche le soir, si elle avait l'habitude de traîner en tenue négligée ou en pyjama quand elle se trouvait chez elle. Pour le reste, Athéna ne pouvait quand même pas l'empêcher de se brosser les dents et de rincer sa tasse.

 

* * *

 

Shaw marchait nerveusement dans la coursive de l'avion. Dans un sens. Dans l'autre. Yulia en avait le tournis.

Athéna lui envoyait des rapports en temps réel. Shaw jurait régulièrement.

Anna et Alexeï n'avaient posé aucune question. Ils avaient obtempéré à ses ordres. Le géant blond avait simplement prit le temps de prévenir Anton Matveïtch qu'ils partaient pour Montréal.

— Atterrissage dans sept minutes. Je t'envoie deux voitures directement sur le tarmac, Sameen. Je me suis arrangé pour la douane.

— Ouais.

Elle arriva au bout de la coursive et pivota brusquement.

— Comment ça a pu arriver ?

— De la même façon que le dossier d'Anna a été piraté en Russie, de la même façon que j'ai perdu le contrôle des réseaux russes et qu'Élisa...

Athéna n'acheva pas sa phrase. Shaw en oublia un instant Genrika.

— Que s'est-il passé avec Élisa ? demanda Shaw

— Elle te l'expliquera si elle en a envie.

— Merde, Athéna ! protesta crûment Shaw.

— Tu n'as jamais cru que j'étais toute-puissante et je suis une intelligence comme une autre, Sameen. Je ne contrôle pas tout. La couverture de Genrika était solide.

— Tu parles.

— Elle a été reconnue par un élément humain.

— Un agent de Samaritain ?

— Je ne suis pas sûre.

Elle n'espérait pas.

— Tu te fous de moi ?

— Trop de données aléatoires.

— Pff...

Mieux valait provoquer son mépris que sa colère.

Un steward entra dans la cabine.

— Nous allons atterrir, madame.

— Tant mieux, rétorqua Shaw sur un ton agressif.

— Euh... le commandant apprécierait que vous vous asseyiez et vous attachiez votre ceinture.

— Des conneries.

Sameen menaçait de devenir indésirable.

Le steward resta indécis. Il avait l'habitude de gérer les passagers récalcitrants aux consignes de sécurité, mais il émanait tant de violence de la part de la femme qui lui faisait face.

— Sameen.

Shaw tourna la tête. Son regard croisa deux pierres semi-précieuses qui brillaient au milieu d'un visage impassible.

— Viens t'asseoir.

La jeune femme obtempéra. Le steward adressa un hochement de tête en signe de remerciement à la grande femme aux cheveux noirs qui avait si doucement interpellé la passagère difficile.

Le jet se posa, une échelle fut promptement apportée, les au revoir gracieux du steward se heurtèrent à la mine fermée de Shaw et à un vague signe du menton de la part des trois autres passagers.

Deux hommes attendaient au pied de l'échelle.

— Borkoof, vous prenez la SUV. Yulia, tu vas avec lui. Anna, on file dans le 4X4.

Un homme tendit une carte à Borkoof, Shaw tendit la main pour récupérer l'autre.

— Je vais où, madame ? demanda le géant.

— Veiller sur Alvarez, sa fille et la mienne.

Le géant accusa le coup d'une nouvelle si improbable. À moins que...

— Genrika Zhirova ?

— Ma fille, pas celle de Yulia, répondit Shaw.

Faire comme si tout avait l'air parfaitement normal et éviter le regard d'Anna.

— Des recommandations ? demanda-t-il encore.

— Descendez tous ceux qui les approchent d'un peu trop près. Et ne quittez pas l'oreillette de votre téléphone.

— Bien.

— Sameen, intervint Yulia. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le vol avait été éprouvant. L'inquiétude de Sameen, sa violence, ses conversations étranges. Qui était Alvarez, le nom lui était familier, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le remettre ? La nounou de sa fille ? Et Genrika ? Où était Genrika ?

Ce matin, Sameen l'avait embarquée pour aller retrouver sa fille. Yulia n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle s'était préparé à cette rencontre, elle avait passé en revue, toutes les questions que pouvait lui poser Genrika, tout les reproches qu'elle pourrait formuler à son encontre, son rejet peut-être, son refus de voir un mère qui l'avait abandonnée deux jours avant son entrée à la grande école. Neuf ans auparavant. Elle avait imaginé ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir en sa présence, ce qu'elle devrait faire ou ne pas faire. Le matin quand Sameen était venue la prévenir qu'Anna et Borkoof les attendaient pour les emmener à l'aéroport, Yulia était calme, sereine. Prête à tout. Et à rien. Prête à épouser les événements tel qu'ils se présenteraient. Mais Sameen avait reçu un appel et toute sa sérénité s'en était envolé. Anna ne savait rien. Elle n'avait posé aucune question, son ami non plus.

Shaw baissa la tête et la regarda par en-dessous. Yulia retrouva la détenue de la colonie n°2. Celle qui avait tabassé Maroushka. La tueuse que dénonçait son tatouage.

— C'est Gen. Je te la ramène.

Shaw tourna les talons. Anna s'empressa de monter dans le 4x4.

— Tu me briffes ou je continue à te suivre en aveugle ? demanda durement Anna dès que Shaw eut démarré.

— Mets ton oreillette. Athéna, mets-la au jus.

 

* * *

 

Genrika bougeait ses doigts de pieds dans ses chaussures. Ses mains, glissées dans des gants ultra-techniques, ne souffraient pas du froid et de l'immobilité, mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé les chaussettes et les chaussures capables de lui garder les pieds au chaud si elle restait trop longtemps sans bouger. Juliette s'était souvent moqué de sa sensibilité au froid. D'autant plus depuis qu'elle savait que son amie avait des origines russes. Genrika lui avait un jour vertement rétorqué qu'elle ne connaissait pas son père et que, si sa mère était Russe, son père était peut-être un Africain. Juliette s'était étouffé de rire à l'idée que Genrika eût un père noir. Genrika l'avait traitée d'abrutie.

— Les Afrikaners, ça ne te dit rien ?

Son ex-capitaine en était restée coite. Genrika adorait Juliette, mais elle trouvait parfois vraiment bête.

Elle s'était sommairement aménagé un petit poste d'observation. Elle avait estimé sa taille et monté des petits murets de neige avant d'étaler une couverture de survie et de se coucher dessus à plat-ventre. Elle ne se fondait pas vraiment dans le paysage, il eût fallu pour cela qu'elle portât des vêtements blancs, mais son immobilité palliait la couleur noir et jaune de sa parka. Il avait beaucoup neigé pendant sa marche. Il ne subsistait à présent que quelques flocons épars et Genrika bénéficiait d'un temps clair et d'une bonne visibilité.

Elle avait surtout observé des oiseaux. Des corbeaux, deux merles noirs. Une buse qui s'était perchée sur un arbre en bordure du lac peu après son arrivée. Le rapace était depuis resté immobile.

Root lui avait expliqué qu'on rencontrait quatre espèces de buse au Québec. La jeune fille avait éliminé la petite buse, peut-être aussi la buse pattue, mais elle hésitait à reconnaître une buse à queue rousse ou une buse à épaulettes. Elle n'était pas très douée quant à l'identification des oiseaux. Root lui disaient qu'elle manquait de pratique. Genrika trouvait qu'il existait trop d'espèces et que, sans jumelles, l'identification des animaux était difficile. Root l'accusait de manquer de rigueur dans ses observations. Root était surtout énervante. Et elle possédait un cerveau analytique inhumain. Elle classait tout : l'aspect général, la couleur du plumage, la forme de la tête, du corps, des pattes, la silhouette en vol, au repos, les couleurs de telle ou telle partie, le dessin de la queue... Des dizaines de paramètres que Genrika connaissait, mais qu'elle peinait à reconnaître et à relier à un nom. À un nom anglais, français, russe ou latin. Sans compter l'espagnol, le chinois et l'arabe. De toute façon, Root trichait. Au moins en ce qui concernait les noms.

Genrika espérait surprendre un cerf, une biche, pourquoi pas un orignal.

Elle avait du temps. L'endroit était joli. Elle devait convenir que Juliette ne lui avait pas menti en lui vantant les attraits du Parc d'Oka, mais elle se sentait un peu seule.

Elle n'était pas très fière de son comportement envers Maxime, même si le garçon n'avait pas grand chose à lui envier. Mais au moins, lui, contrairement à elle, ne l'avait frappée, ou balancé brutalement à terre. L'embrasser, se frotter à lui, dormir avec lui, cela avait été plutôt... sympa. Mais le frapper ? Elle s'était peut-être montrée un peu radicale. Pour le reste, à part pour la nuit, elle n'avait pas été très honnête non plus. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de sortir avec lui, de donner suite à leur échange. Elle avait juste eu envie de l'embrasser, de se serrer contre lui, de se sentir désirer.

Elle était débile.

Elle avait eu envie de prolonger la sensation que lui avait offerte Juliette en l'embrassant. Savoir que Juliette envisageait de coucher avec Xavier, n'avait rien arrangé.

Genrika soupira. Juliette lui manquait. Elle avait envie de parler. De partager ce moment avec elle. La promenade dans l'aube naissante, l'affût.

Elle repensa à son ami Alvin. Elle ne lui avait jamais écrit, elle ne l'avait jamais appelé. Elle avait manqué à sa parole, à son devoir d'amitié. Alvin avait été son premier véritable ami en Occident.

Si on exceptait Shaw.

Quelle heure-était-il ?

Elle se tortilla pour accéder à son téléphone. Neuf heures quarante-sept. Il était encore un peu tôt pour appeler un dimanche matin. Ne jamais rien remettre à plus tard, disait Élisa, comme Khatareh quand elles parlaient de devoirs à faire et d'exercices à effectuer. Elle enleva un gant et débloqua le téléphone.

Pas de réseau.

C'était bizarre. Le parc n'était pas éloigné des zones résidentielles. Dans les Laurentides, il arrivait de traverser des zones blanches, mais ici...

Elle tapa le numéro d'Alvin. Elle s'en souvenait encore. Elle l'appellerait ce soir. Elle rangea le téléphone dans sa poche, remit son gant. Détecta un mouvement sur les berges du lac. Elle se tassa dans le fond de son abri. Un cerf de Virginie. Un chevreuil de Virginie. Enfin, un odocoileus virginianus, pour mettre tout le monde d'accord. Un mâle ou une femelle. L'animal se promenait tout seul. Il paraissait grand et lourd. Un mâle. S'il lui présentait sa croupe, elle en aurait la confirmation. Il trottina, s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre et commença à gratter la neige à la recherche de nourriture. Un autre animal se joignit au premier, puis un troisième. Des femelles. Les trois.

Ne pas oublier de bouger les doigts de pieds.

L'une des biches releva la tête. Ses oreilles bougèrent. Les deux autres se redressèrent. Inquiètes. Elles s'enfuirent soudain en bondissant.

Un prédateur, ou peut-être des randonneurs que la neige n'avait pas rebuté.

Juliette ?

Pff, elle rêvait. Juliette devait ronronner d'aise et de plaisir dans les bras de Xavier. D'ailleurs, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle l'eût appelé avant de se lancer au hasard à sa poursuite.

Genrika s'aplatit dans sa cache. Peut-être verrait-elle un coyote ou un loup. Si c'était des promeneurs, elle préférait ne pas les rencontrer.

Quatre hommes débouchèrent de la piste qu'elle emprunterait pour repartir vers le chalet. Ils étaient bien équipés. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se mirent à scruter les environs. Genrika retira discrètement son bonnet. Sa chevelure se distinguerait moins que celui-ci. Elle perçut un nouveau mouvement sur sa gauche. Elle tourna la tête.

La parka rouge, les longs cheveux noirs, le bonnet bleu et blanc.

Juliette.

Elle courrait au-devant de quatre hommes. Bien équipés eux aussi.

Genrika tourna la tête vers le premier groupe d'homme, puis ses yeux retournèrent à son amie.

Juliette ne s'était pas arrêtée. Genrika admira sa foulée. La grâce légère qu'elle savait lui imprimer. Juliette se déplaçait aussi bien avec des raquettes aux pieds qu'avec des patins aux pieds. Un peu moins rapidement quand même.

Son amie stoppa sa course quand elle arrivât devant le groupe d'hommes à l'arrêt.

Huit hommes en noir et une fille en rouge.

Un mauvais scénario de film d'action ou de film d'épouvante.

La victime et ses bourreaux.

Genrika retira son téléphone de sa poche. Il affichait toujours une barre de réseau vide.

Elle était seule.

Elle ne pouvait pas joindre Athéna, elle ne bénéficierait d'aucun conseil, Élisa ne viendrait pas la sauver, Root et Sameen n'étaient pas là. Genrika ne savait même pas où elles se trouvaient. John était à Washington et Lionel à Chicago.

 

* * *

 

La sonnette de la porte retentit. Les doigts de Maria se crispèrent sur la crosse de son Glock.

— C'est Khatareh Deghati.

La jeune Mexicaine sursauta. La voix provenait des enceintes de la télévision.

— Je déteste quand vous faites cela.

— Je suis désolée. Allez lui ouvrir. Ensuite, je crois qu'il serait prudent que vous vous équipiez d'une oreillette. Root les a rangées dans l'armurerie.

— Je n'ai pas suivie de stage commando, pourquoi ne pas appeler la police ?

— Certains agents ne sont pas fiables.

— Et si vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il se passe.

— Ouvrez d'abord à Khatareh.

La juge grommela.

— J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, déclara l'universitaire.

Maria la fit entrer sans dire un mot. Khatareh ôta son manteau, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il y avait des claquettes à disposition des visiteurs, mais elle préférait marcher pied-nu. Alma la salua de la main et Anne-Margaret la gratifia d'un sourire et d'un borborygme. Khatareh répondit poliment comme à son habitude.

— Tu joueras aux échecs avec moi ? demanda Alma.

— On essaiera peut-être autre chose aujourd'hui.

Alma afficha une mine déçue. Maria grimaça. Sa fille voulait égaler Genrika aux échecs, mais elle n'arrivait pas à gérer la complexité du déplacement des pièces sur le plateau. Elle manquait de patience et bougeait ses pièces sans s'occuper de celles de son adversaire. Genrika s'en amusait et elle jouait souvent autant ses pièces que celles d'Alma. Khatareh ne jouait pas avec Alma, elle lui enseignait les échecs. Elle retirait des pièces, lui apprenaient à jouer avec ses pions, rajoutait une pièce, lui montrait comment la déplacer. Maria admirait sa patience et ses qualités pédagogiques. Mais Alma se montrait parfois réfractaire à ces leçons. Elle voulait jouer comme une grande.

— Mais je veux jouer aux échecs, protesta l'enfant.

— On jouera aux échecs, mais aux échecs chinois... Enfin, si tu es capable de retenir les caractères de chaque pièce.

Jouer sur la corde de l'orgueil ? C'était futé. Du Khatareh tout craché. Maria sourit en coin.

— Élisa est partie ? demanda l'universitaire.

— Oui.

Khatareh détailla la tenue de la jeune Mexicaine. Elle portait une robe noire à bretelle. Une robe qui ne lui semblait adaptée ni au climat ni à un rendez-vous officiel.

— Vous n'êtes pas prête, dit-elle.

— Prête à quoi ?

— À vous rendre aux services d'immigrations.

— Pour quoi faire ?

Maria ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'était venue faire Khatareh si tôt chez elle un dimanche matin.

— Pour vos papiers.

— Mes papiers ?

— Vous m'avez appelée pour me dire que vous aviez rendez-vous ce matin auprès des services d'immigrations.

— Moi ?

Maria se tourna vers la télévision.

— C'est vous, fit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Khatareh suivit son regard. La télévision s'alluma pour laisser apparaître l'image d'une oreillette. Maria se renfrogna, puis elle se souvint que l'IA, lui avait déjà sauver la vie, qu'elle avait sauvé la vie d'Élisa trois mois auparavant. Elle souffla toute de même d'exaspération.

— Je reviens.

Khatareh commençait à compiler les données. Athéna lança des simulations. Manipuler l'universitaire se révélait pratiquement impossible. Elle avait imité la voix de Maria, parce qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure solution. Elle avait dû choisir entre deux maux. Mettre en danger le secret de son existence ou mettre en danger la vie du docteur Deghati. Le choix n'avait rien eu de cornélien.

Alma apporta une distraction bienvenue. La mention des échecs chinois avait éveillé sa curiosité et elle entreprit Khatareh sur le sujet.

L'universitaire s'assit sur le canapé et tira la table basse à elle. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en ressortit une boite en plastique carrée dont le couvercle était retenu par un élastique. Elle l'ouvrit et renversa son contenu sur la table. Elle écarta une feuille plastique pliée irrégulièrement et retourna les pions sur la table. Des petits cylindres en peuplier gravés de caractères chinois peints en rouge ou en vert.

Alma s'agenouilla devant la table. Anne-Margaret marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à la table et se hissa sur des deux pieds à côté d'elle. Elle avança une main vers un cylindre.

— Anamaga, por favor, no toques eso*,

L'enfant retira la main.

— Puedes mirar, pero no toques eso*, répéta Alma.

Anne-Margaret se secoua et lâcha quelques onomatopées, mais elle ne tenta plus de toucher à quoi que ce fût. Khatareh demanda à Alma de classer les pièces du jeu.

Maria réapparut, l'air préoccupé. Comment Athéna voulait-elle qu'elle assurât la sécurité de deux enfant et d'une femme dont la vie se résumait en équations mathématiques et en combinaisons de jeu ? Alexeï Borkoof arrivait en renfort, mais le géant n'était pas encore là.

— Maria, descendez au sous-sol et fermez la porte mécaniquement, l'enjoignit Athéna.

— Pourquoi ?

— Faites-le.

— Et Alexeï ?

Alma se retourna :

— Alesseï va venir, ?

— Oui, Alma, tu pourrais...

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée l'interrompit.

Athéna ne l'entendit pas. Elle se retrouva aveugle et sourde et elle venait de perdre le contact avec Alexeï Borkoof. Seule subsistait sa connexion avec Maria.

.

 

Maria déverrouilla la porte, une puissante poussée lui envoya le battant dans la figure, elle recula de trois pas. Elle sortit son Glock et releva le bras pour tirer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de presser la détente. Un coup de poing lui brisa le nez et elle recula encore. Elle passa la porte du sas, et malgré la douleur, la peur et une conscience amoindrie, elle eut le reflex de la refermer et de tourner la clef dans la serrure.

— Lechuza* ! cria-t-elle.

Dans le salon, Alma sauta sur ses pieds et prit maladroitement Anne-Margaret dans ses bras.

— Vite, Khatareh, vite, dit-elle en anglais.

Athéna cherchait désespérément à reprendre le contrôle du réseau.

— Khatareh, emmenez les filles au sous-sol ! Vite ! hurla Maria.

— Mama ! appela Alma en tendant les bras.

— Va, Alma, va con Khatareh.

— No quiero, protesta l'enfant.

— Alma ! claqua la voix de Maria.

Khatareh retrouva ses réflexes de bêtes traquée. Ceux qui l'avait maintenue en vie trente-neuf ans auparavant alors que les pasdarans la traquaient. Elle arracha Anne-Margaret des bras d'Alma, la cala sur sa hanche et referma une main dure sur le poignet d'Alma. Elle avait perdu deux enfants, elle n'en perdrait pas deux autres. Maria tira à quatre reprise à travers la porte. Un râle suivit, elle se recula dans le salon. La porte s'ouvrit violemment, un objet vola dans la pièce.

— Yapa para ti, chinga* ! crachat une voix masculine.

Une grenade.

Fragmentation, fumigène, lacrymogène, incapacitante, incendiaire, suppression, nid de frelon ?

Sept possibilités, trois morts certaines. À tout hasard, elle se protégea les yeux avec son avant-bras gauche. Ses tympans explosèrent. La jeune juge vacilla, elle s'écroula en arrière sur un fauteuil et braqua son arme à deux mains.

Il lui restait treize balles.

 

* * *

 

— On l'a ratée.

— C'est impossible.

— Il a beaucoup neigé, on n'a même pas été capable de voir si elle s'était engagée sur la piste nord ou la piste sud. Si elle s'est enfoncé dans les bois, on ne la retrouvera pas.

Le chef de groupe sortit une arme et la posa sur le front de Juliette :

— Appelle-la.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit.

— Tu lui fais peur.

Le sang de Genrika gela dans ses veines. Elle se retrouva incapable de bouger, de parler, de crier. Son cerveau hurlait à éclater sa boite crânienne. Il hurlait un prénom. Le prénom de son amie. De son amie qui allait mourir devant ses yeux. Que Genrika n'aurait pas sauver, qu'elle aurait laissé exécuter. Sans faire un geste pour l'aider. Sans proférer un mot pour la défendre.

Elle coassa péniblement.

Devant ses yeux, l'homme qui avait menacé Juliette, venait l'empoigner par le col de sa parka et la secouait comme un prunier.

Soudain, la jeune fille hurla :

— Je vous encrisse !

Elle se débattit, donna un coup de paume de bas en haut dans le menton de l'homme qui la tenait. Un coup si puissant que l'homme la lâcha. Au lieu de courir, de s'enfuir, Juliette se jeta sur l'homme. Des coup de poings, un coup de genou dans l'entre-jambe. L'homme se plia en deux. Un nouveau coup de genou. Il partit en arrière et s'écroula dans la neige. Elle lui sauta dessus et se mit à le frapper comme une furie.

Son attaque avait été si vive, si rapide et si inattendue que les sept autres hommes n'avaient pas esquissé le moindre geste avant que leur chef ne se fût retrouvé à terre. Enfin, un premier bougea. Il saisit Juliette par le col de sa parka, elle se tassa sur l'homme qu'elle frappait, devint si lourde que l'homme ne pût l'arracher à la proie qu'elle s'était choisie.

Un pied partit. Il atteignit la jeune fille au visage. Elle bascula sur le côté. S'agrippa aux vêtements de sa victime. Les hommes lui attrapèrent les pieds, les vêtements et la tirèrent dans la neige. Puis ils se mirent à la frapper. Ils portaient toujours leurs raquettes. Juliette leur dut peut-être la vie.

Voir son amie à terre, passée à tabac par sept hommes, voir celui que Juliette avait frappé se relever et sortir une arme, réveilla Genrika. Elle retrouva soudain l'usage de ses membres.

La neige était profonde, elle avait quitté ses raquettes, elle ne savait pas ce que ces hommes voulaient à Juliette, pourquoi celle-ci les avait conduits au lac de la Serpentine. Pour quelle raison exacte. Parce qu'elle se doutait bien que c'était elle qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Elle se dressa hors de son trou et hurla.

 

* * *

 

Le canon du SRS effectua un quart de cercle. Genrika apparut dans la lunette de visée.

— Root, j'ai trouvé Gen.

Brown était arrivée en premier. Elle s'était couchée dans la neige sur la rive opposée de celle où se tenaient Juliette et les huit hommes. Elle avait décrit les lieux, donné les emplacements des cibles, leurs nombres. Athéna lui avait conseillé de rester sur place, Root avait entamé le tour du lac par l'est. Brown par l'ouest.

— Elle est avec vous ?

— Non. Elle vient de sortir du bois.

— Ils ont menacé Juliette ?

— Ils l'ont tabassée.

— Je les aurais bientôt en visuel.

— On ne pourra pas tous les descendre.

— À deux peut-être pas, mais à quatre... Shaw et Anna ne vont pas tarder. Vous tirez bien, Élisa, mais...

— Comparée à vous, à Sam et Anna, je fais office d'amateur ? explicita Brown.

— Je ne vous ferais pas cet affront, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'ils sont huit et que nous serons trois tireuses d'élite d'exception, et un bon tireur. À ce stade, ce n'est même plus un défi.

— Root, si Juliette ou Genrika courent le moindre danger, je tire.

— Vous croyez qu'elles courent un danger ?

— Genrika, non. Mais pour Juliette, je ne lui laisserai rien arriver.

— Vous savez ce que je pense de vous, capitaine. En ce qui me concerne, vous n'avez plus à faire vos preuves depuis très longtemps.

Root entendit des éclats de voix. Le hurlement de Genrika. Elle accéléra, aperçut les cibles et se laissa tomber au sol. Elle ramena son fusil devant elle et balaya rapidement la scène à travers sa lunette de visée.

Genrika les bras levés. Un homme, le visage en sang, armé, sept autres entourant Juliette couchée par terre. Des échanges de paroles. Genrika s'avança. Elle n'avait pas chaussé de raquettes et elle s'enfonçait dans la neige jusqu'à mi-jambe. Deux hommes se détachèrent et partirent à sa rencontre.

— Élisa...

— Juliette sera exposée.

Brown avait raison. Elles pouvaient éliminer les deux hommes, peut-être aussi celui qui arborait un visage en sang avant que les autres ne réagissent, mais ensuite ? Il en resterait cinq.

Armement ?

Des pistolet mitrailleurs Brugger et Thomet GHM9. Portée de trois cents mètres, pénétration optimale, chargeur de trente cartouches. Et... elle était un peu loin pour reconnaître l'arme de poing que brandissait l'homme défiguré.

— Élisa, vous avez donné des cours d'art martiaux à Juliette ?

— Je lui ai surtout toujours conseillé de garder son sang-froid en toute circonstance, une leçon qu'elle n'a apparemment pas retenue, grommela l'officier.

Dans leur lunettes, les hommes remirent Juliette sur pied. Élisa s'assombrit en découvrant son visage. Root se promit de descendre tout le monde.

.

 

Les deux homme envoyés à sa rencontre passèrent leur bras sous les aisselles de Genrika. Elle trébucha, ils la soulevèrent à moitié et l'aidèrent à rejoindre le groupe. Juliette tourna la tête ver elle et Genrika se décomposa. Le visage de Juliette témoignait de la violence des coups qu'elle avait reçus et elle ne serait peut-être pas restée debout si elle n'avait pas été, elle aussi, soutenue par deux hommes.

— C'est elle ? demanda un homme.

Le chef de groupe s'approcha. La jeune fille, préoccupée par l'état de Juliette, ne le regarda pas. Il lui attrapa le menton et lui tourna la tête vers lui. Il la dévisagea. Genrika se réjouit de la sale tronche qu'il arborait. Juliette ne l'avait pas raté.

— Oui, c'est bien elle. Genrika Zhirova, quinze ans, les yeux bleus, blonde, un mètre soixante-huit.

— On s'en va ?

— Non. On attend.

— Quoi ?

— Une évacuation. Mettez les deux filles à genoux et menottez-les.

— Mais si quelqu'un arrive ?

— On ne laisse pas de témoin.

Juliette était dans l'incapacité de penser, de donner un sens aux paroles qu'elle entendait. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir et respirer lui occasionnait d'horribles douleurs. Genrika cherchait vainement une échappatoire, une solution. Si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui voulait ces hommes, elle savait très bien qu'ils étaient venus pour elle. Pas pour Juliette.

Pas de témoins.

Pourquoi emmèneraient-ils Juliette avec eux si leur mission était de s'assurer d'elle ?

Juliette allait mourir. Ces types ne possédaient pas plus de morale ou de pitié que tous les tueurs qu'elle avait croisés au cours de sa vie. Root et Shaw exceptées. Elle aurait pu leur demander de l'épargner, les supplier de lui laisser la vie sauve, leur dire que cette fille ne comptait pas. Pleurer.

Ce n'eût été que pour rendre les derniers instants de Juliette plus difficiles. Elle fixa la jeune fille et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

Genrika tenta de lui dire tout ce qu'elle représentait pour elle. Une amie, son capitaine.

Juliette.

Cette fille si enjouée qui n'avait jamais connu d'autre drame que celui de perdre un jeu de hockey, de rater une passe décisive ou un but, de se faire punir par ses parents. Cette fille exubérante avec qui elle partageait une amitié simple et profonde. Cette fille qu'elle aimait.

Elle ne lisait rien dans ses yeux, sinon de la souffrance et de la peur. Du courage aussi. Un homme la projeta brusquement à terre et le lien se brisa.

Genrika ferma les yeux.

— Élisa, murmura-t-elle.

Il n'y avait qu'elle pour la sauver. Mais pourquoi Élisa viendrait-elle ? Elle la savait avec Juliette en week-end. Mais peut-être... Peut-être Athéna avait-elle remarqué une anomalie ? Il n'y avait plus de réseau. Ce n'était pas normal. La jeune fille pâlit. Le parc ne se situait pas dans une zone blanche. Hier, leurs téléphones fonctionnaient correctement. Et ils l'avaient appelé Genrika Zhirova. Personne ne connaissait sa véritable identité. Personne ne pouvait la tracer ou retrouver ses données biométriques, excepté Athéna et des gens de confiance.

Dont ces hommes ne faisaient pas partie.

Samaritain.

Pourquoi ? se demanda désespérément la jeune fille.

Pour lui servir de cobaye. Comme Sameen et Élisa lui avait servies de cobayes. Elle n'avait pas été assez prudente quand Root lui avait confier la maintenance de son programme en novembre. Genrika avait trahi sa confiance. Elle s'était montrée imprudente et incompétente.

Samaritain l'avait trouvée.

Et s'il l'avait trouvée, il savait où elle habitait. Il allait tuer tout le monde. Juliette, Root, Élisa, Maria, Alma et Anne-Margaret. À cause d'elle.

— Jen...

Genrika tourna un visage bouleversé vers son amie.

— Ça ira.

Oh, non, Juliette, ça n'ira pas du tout. Tu vas mourir, tous les gens que j'aime vont mourir, et je vais devenir folle.

Les larmes jaillirent.

.

 

— Hélicoptère, annonça Brown.

— Élisa, vous avez raison, ils ne tueront pas Gen. On se concentre sur Juliette.

— Vous êtes sûre ?

— Oui. On ne pourra pas sauver Gen. On la retrouva après. Mais à nous deux, on peut sauver Juliette.

— Et Sam et Anna ?

— Je ne sais pas où elles sont, elles sont peut-être dans le parc, elles vont peut-être apparaître quand on aura besoin d'elles, ou elles arriveront peut-être trop tard. Elles ne connaissent pas Juliette, elles se concentreront sur Gen.

— On attend l'hélico ?

— Oui.

— Reçu.

.

 

Le vrombissement des turbines couvrit le silence de la forêt.

— Tu prends le volant, Anna, et tu fonces. Tu piles quand je te le dis.

La grande Russe passa sous Shaw et prit sa place. Shaw passa à l'arrière du 4x4. Elle grogna quand le véhicule fit une embardée et qu'elle se cogna contre les cloisons. Elles ne s'étaient pas arrêtées aux chalets. Athéna lui avait donné la position de Root et Brown de Genrika et de l'autre gamine, le nombre d'hommes qu'il leur faudrait tuer. Elle lui avait envoyé un plan du parc et Shaw l'avait mémorisé avant que son téléphone ne rendît l'âme. Elles avaient roulé en direction du lac de la Serpentine. Dans la poudreuse. En espérant arriver à temps et ne pas rester coincées en chemin.

 

* * *

 

Une ombre. Maria pressa la détente. Deux coups partirent. Un râle et des jurons suivirent. Des jurons lancés en espagnol. En Mexicain.

Un nouvel objet roula dans la pièce.

Maria se recouvrit les yeux.

La grenade explosa.

Des billes en caoutchouc volèrent en tout sens, brisant les verres des encadrements, l'écran de la télévision, renversant les objets, criblant la jeune juge d'impact.

Son avant-bras retomba. Sa poitrine l'élançait, elle avait un genou en bouilli et deux impacts à la tête l'avait sonnée.

Quand les ombres s'avancèrent dans le salon, elle se retrouva incapable de lever son Glock. Deux hommes s'approchèrent.

— Hay que atocinarla ya* ?

— Si.

L'homme se fendit d'un vilain sourire.

— Hasta luego, Sra Jueza*, entendit Maria de très loin.

Il pointa son arme sur elle. La jeune juge ne pensait à rien. Pas même à sa fille.

Les deux hommes basculèrent soudain en avant. Celui qui visait Maria se retrouva projeté sur elle. Elle tira par reflex. Le corps se souleva à plusieurs reprises et la tête en bouilli glissa sur son buste, maculant sa robe de sang et ses épaules et de matière blanchâtre. Lui écrasant la cage thoracique.

Une voix grave s'éleva. Maria descella de l'inquiétude et de la colère, mais se retrouva l'incapacité de comprendre le moindre mot prononcé.

— Madame Alvarez ?

L'appellation déférente, le « r » roulé, le ton très grave, et pas seulement parce que l'homme qui parlait avait une voix grave. Elle fut brusquement libéré du corps affalé sur elle. Un visage se dressa devant ses yeux. Une main lui caressa le front.

— El hombre-oso, murmura-t-elle.

— Oui, c'est moi, fit Alexeï à voix basse.

Il palpa délicatement la jeune juge.

— Vous êtes blessée ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Je vais vous porter sur le canapé.

— Sameen est là ?

— Non.

Il prit Maria sous les genoux, lui passa un bras dans le dos et la souleva.

— Elle est allée retrouver Gen ?

— Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a rien raconté.

Il déposa la jeune femme sur le canapé.

— Où sont les enfants ? demanda-t-il.

— En bas avec la mère de Sameen.

— Il y a un code ?

— Un code ?

— Mmm.

Maria réfléchissait, elle ne se souvenait plus.

— Je... Appelez Alma, elle vous ouvrira.

— Je vais peut-être nettoyer la pièce avant ça.

— Ah...

— Yulia, venez.

Maria tourna la tête. Une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant s'introduit dans le salon. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ressemblait...

— Yulia, tu peux t'occuper d'elle pendant que je fais le ménage ? dit Alexeï en russe.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda la jeune femme.

— Euh... Une amie de Sameen.

Prononcer le prénom de Shaw le déstabilisait, mais Yulia serait plus réceptive à son prénom qu'à un nom qui ne lui évoquait rien.

— Maria ? demanda Yulia.

— Oui, répondit-il en chargeant les deux cadavres du salon sur son épaule.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla près du canapé. Borkoof disparut.

Maria.

Sameen avait mentionné plusieurs fois son nom dans le journal de sa fille. Alvarez, voilà d'où elle connaissait ce nom. Un prénom et un nom de famille que Shaw utilisait, elle s'en rappelait maintenant, au gré de ses écrits. Jamais indifféremment. Maria était liée à des souvenirs sereins, Alvarez à des coups de gueule ou à des comportements que se reprochait Sameen.

— Je vais vous laver. Vous irez prendre une douche et vous changer plus tard. Je peux vous laisser deux minutes ?

— Oui.

Borkoof réapparut et s'attacha à ramasser les objets tomber à terre.

— Ils ont utilisé une grenade  _sting_ , expliqua-t-il à Maria. C'est douloureux, mais sans réel danger. Vous vous sentirez mieux dans quelques minutes.

Il lui demanda ensuite où il pourrait trouver des serpillières, un seau et du détergeant. Elle l'envoya dans la buanderie. Yulia revint avec des serviettes et une bassine.

— Je vais juste vous laver la figure et je vous ai apporté à boire.

— Je ne bois pas.

— Vous ne buvez pas d'eau ?

La jeune femme parlait l'anglais sans trace d'accent russe.

— Vous êtes Yulia Zhirova ?

— Oui.

— Je veux bien boire.

Un géant blond qui jouait à la femme de ménage, une évadée de prison qui jouait à l'infirmière. Le désordre. La scène semblait irréelle.

Par contre ce qui était bien réel. C'était qu'on avait attenté à sa vie, à celle de sa fille, à celles de la mère et de la fille de Sameen, et que les hommes qu'on lui avaient envoyé étaient Mexicains. Et si elle ne se trompait pas ils étaient affiliés à un Cartel.

Sameen était rentrée ? Maria espérait qu'elle l'aiderait à écraser le nid de serpents qu'elle avait mis à jour.

 

* * *

 

L'hélicoptère se posa sur le lac. Samaritain avait calculé les risques. La résistance de la couche de glace.

Il n'y avait aucun risque.

— Root, pourquoi vous ne tuez pas le pilote ?

— Le vitrage est à l'épreuve des balles.

Élisa jura entre ses dents.

Root resta silencieuse.

Un silence qui inquiétait Brown. Au cœur des pires coups de feu, son franc-tireur ratait rarement une occasion de faire de l'esprit, de plaisanter, de commenter les ordres et les écarts de langage. Élisa avait plusieurs fois attendu la petite remarque narquoise, le trait d'humour décalé et rien n'était venu. L'officier n'était pas du genre à perdre son sang-froid pour si peu, ou pour autant, mais la désinvolture de Root lui manquait. Son silence présageait un drame qu'Élisa se jura d'éviter.

Juliette n'avait pas même eu le temps de recevoir son poster des mains de Maria.

Les hommes relevèrent Genrika et la poussèrent en avant. Derrière Juliette, toujours à genoux, un homme pointa son pistolet-mitrailleur sur la tête de la jeune fille.

Il n'eut pas le temps de tirer. Sa tête explosa.

Élisa cibla un autre homme.

Manqué.

Touché.

Des balles crépitèrent autour d'elle. Elle les ignora, tira une nouvelle fois.

Les hommes s'égayèrent.

Sur la glace, le chef hurlait à Genrika de courir.

La jeune fille étouffa un cri de douleur. Tituba en avant. Sa jambe droite se déroba et elle s'affala dans la neige. Une large tâche rouge s'étala bientôt sous elle.

Des hommes sautèrent de l'hélicoptère et se mirent à courir dans sa direction.

Root retourna son attention sur Juliette. Élisa avait descendu trois hommes. Il en restait deux. Allongés dans la neige, ils tiraient en direction de la rive opposée. Pourvu que...

Juliette tourna la tête. À droite. À gauche. Puis, elle se jeta à plat ventre dans la neige.

— Bien, Juliette. Bien, marmonna Élisa qui suivait attentivement tous ses mouvements.

— Élisa, gardez les deux hommes qui restent à l'œil, l'enjoignit Root. Je m'occupe des autres.

Le jeune officier regarda un bref instant par-dessus sa lunette de visée. Comprit le nouvel ordre de Root : les hommes descendus de l'hélicoptère arboraient des fusils d'assaut et des gilets par-balles. L'un d'entre eux se désarticula avant de tomber. Root n'avait pas mit longtemps à les aligner.

.

 

— Pilote, passez en mode offensif.

— On n'a pas récupéré la fille.

— Éliminez d'abord les tireuses, je vous donne leurs coordonnées.

— Bien, monsieur.

Le pilote poussa les commanda et tira sur le manche. L'hélicoptère décolla et s'éleva de quelques mètres. Deux cibles apparurent dans ses instruments de visée. Une au sud-est, une à l'ouest. L'appareil effectua un quart de tour vers l'ouest. Ses mitrailleuses crachèrent des balles.

Genrika releva la tête. Elle se sentait au bord de l'inconscience. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les hommes qui voulaient tellement s'emparer d'elle, lui avaient tiré dessus. Elle vit un homme à terre devant elle, un autre s'envoler sous l'impact d'une balle.

Élisa.

Et puis, le bruit assourdissant des mitrailleuses lourdes résonnèrent. L'hélicoptère.

— Non, non, gémit-elle.

Pas Élisa, pas Juliette.

.

 

— Élisa, je vous interdis de mourir, la menaça Root.

L'officier rampait en arrière. Sans trop d'espoir. Se ménageant un sursis dérisoire. S'il ne la tuait pas avant, le pilote finirait par lui balancer une roquette.

Elle était morte.

Un sifflement.

Une traînée blanche.

Surgie de la lisière de la forêt.

Et l'hélicoptère explosa.

Ce qu'il en restait retomba sur la surface enneigée du lac.

.

 

— Genrika est sur le lac, Sameen, annonça Anna à Shaw du toit du 4x4. Elle est blessée.

— Descends tout le monde, Anna.

Shaw lâcha son RPG et sauta derrière le volant. Le moteur toussa.

— Démarre, saloperie, grogna-t-elle.

Anna abandonna sa position sur le toit du véhicule. Elle retrouva une position de tir presque immédiatement, s'allongea dans la neige et reprit ses tirs.

Les roues du 4x4 patinèrent dans la neige avant d'accrocher et le véhicule bondit en avant.

.

 

Hors de danger, Brown se redressa sur un genou et s'acharna sur les deux hommes qui restaient à proximité de Juliette.

Root avait compris qu'Anna et Shaw les avaient enfin rejoints. Une nouvelle priorité s'imposa à elle.

La glace allait céder. Genrika serait entraînée dans l'eau et elle se noierait.

Root serait exposée, à découvert. Elle ne s'en soucia pas. Anna, Sameen et Élisa la couvrirait.

.

 

Stéphane Castongay avait tué, il avait tabassé des petits dealers, des petites frappes qui débordaient sur son territoire, il avait arrosé des flics, des gendarmes. Il ne se targuait pas d'être le patron, mais il gérait avec sérieux les intérêts du Cartel. Il s'était rendu au Mexique, il avait passé des épreuves avant d'être adoubé. Torturer, violer des fille et des enfants, exécuter des gens dont il ne connaissait rien.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé se retrouver plongé dans une scène de guerre.

La glace céda. L'avant de l'hélicoptère piqua du nez et pesa sur toute la surface du lac. Ce qui restait de la queue brûlait, des débris jonchaient la neige, une pale de rotor était plantée dans la glace à la verticale.

Castongay sentit le sol s'incliner, il glissa insidieusement vers le trou noir dans lequel s'enfonçait lentement la carcasse fumante de l'hélicoptère.

Il plongea en avant. La rive. Atteindre la rive avant d'être aspiré par l'eau glaciale.

Et la fille ?

Elle gisait à quelques mètres de lui. Toujours consciente.

La voix de son patron s'éleva soudain dans son oreille.

— Sauvez Genrika Zhirova, monsieur Castongay.

C'était impossible. La glace craquait de partout. La gamine baignait dans son sang, elle ne pourrait pas se relever et échapper aux eaux glacées. Il ne pourrait pas la tirer à l'abri.

— C'est impossible, monsieur. Elle est touchée, à terre, et je n'ai plus d'hommes.

— Je vous avait dit de ne pas lui faire de mal, répliqua son patron d'une voix glaçante.

— Ce n'est pas nous qui avons tirer, monsieur.

Calcul.

Résultat : 62, 58 % de probabilités pour que Samantha Groves fût l'auteur du tir. 25,68 % pour que Sameen Shaw fût l'auteur du tir. 6,82 pour que ce fût Anna Borissnova Zverev. 2,35 % pour que ce fût Élisa Brown. Le pourcentage restant, soit 2,57 %, concernait un tir ami. Une balle perdue.

97,43 % de probabilités pour que le tir fût le fait d'un acte réfléchi.

À leur place, il n'aurait pas hésité. Tirer sur Genrika Zhirova avait triplée ses probabilités de survie.

Samaritain lança des simulations. Des centaines, des milliers.

Autant de possibilités s'offrirent à lui.

Faire un choix. Le meilleur choix. Celui qui occasionnerait le plus de dégât. Qui aurait le plus de conséquences. Le plus d'impact sur ses ennemies :

— Tuez la cible, monsieur Castongay.

.

 

Stéphane Castongay n'en revenait pas. Il lui donnait, maintenant, cet ordre ? S'il avait exécuté la fille dès qu'il l'avait aperçue, il n'aurait pas perdu sept hommes, ils n'auraient pas perdu un hélicoptère, son équipage et tous les hommes qu'il transportait. Les rares survivants pouvaient tirer autant qu'ils voulaient, ils mourraient tous. Les tireurs ne les avaient pas tous éliminer, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

L'eau glacée s'infiltra sous ses vêtements. La surface de glace coulaient lentement. Elle basculait. Il glissa dans l'eau. La sensation de froid lui gela la poitrine.

Il se mit à ramper comme un fou. Il passa près de Genrika. Il l'attrapa par sa parka et la tira violemment en arrière. La jeune fille glissa, tête en avant, en direction du gouffre. Il ne prendrait pas le temps de lui tirer dessus. De s'arrêter. Elle mourrait de toute façon.

Comme un étau, l'eau glacée se referma sur les poignets de Genrika. Elle prit appuis sur ses mains pour se relever. L'eau monta le long de ses bras, prit ses coudes, ses bras, ses épaules.

Un dernier sursaut de volonté avant l'eau noire.

Et elle plongea.

Un tombeau de glace. Elle se débattit faiblement. À bout de force.

Elle serra les mâchoires. Oublia de respirer. Il ne resta que le froid. La nuit profonde et silencieuse.

Root traversa la distance qui l'avait séparée de la jeune fille avant qu'elle se glissât dans l'eau en trois grandes foulées.

Elle, il pouvait la descendre, pensa Stéphane Castongay. Il se redressa sur un genou et la mit en joue.

Deux balles le transpercèrent simultanément. Sa boite crânienne s'ouvrit en deux. Il tomba au centre d'une corolle sanglante.

Root plongea.

Elle retrouva Genrika, agrippa ses vêtements, la tira à elle, la prit à bras le corps et donna de vigoureux coups de rein pour regagner la surface. Pour ne pas geler. Mais onduler en dauphin, habillée comme un nounours avec des chaussures de montagne, des raquettes aux pieds et chargée d'un poids mort dans une eau à trois degrés ne servait à rien. Root n'arriverait jamais à remonter sur la glace, et elle ne pourrait pas atteindre la rive à la nage. L'épaisseur de glace était trop importante pour la briser et trop instable pour qu'elle arrivât à s'y hisser.

— Root !

Le timing parfait. Juste à l'heure. Juste au moment où sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Un raclement, un splach. Son cœur qui cognait plus fort, plus vite, malgré le froid qui l'engourdissait.

Son gant se referma sur un fusil d'assaut. Un câble était enroulé autour. Elle passa l'arme sous son épaule. Sentit aussitôt après la traction qui l'extirpait de l'eau. Elle serra Genrika contre elle et se tourna sur le dos. La traction continua. De la neige entra pas le col de sa parka. Le glissement s'accéléra.

.

 

Brown se remit sur ses pieds.

Faire le tour du lac.

Elle parcourut deux cents mètres. Des flashs de lumière crépitèrent devant ses yeux. Elle eût soudain très chaud, la nausée la prit et des millions de fourmis envahirent sa tête. Elle se pencha en avant. Appuya ses mains sur ses genoux. Cherchant à ne pas perdre conscience. Glissa à genoux.

— Root, je suis à terre.

— On vient vous chercher, lui répondit Root entre ses dents.

Le jeune officier releva la tête. À trois cent mètres devant elle, Root glissait sur la surface du lac dans un jaillissement de poudreuse, Genrika posée sur elle. Elle chercha Juliette du regard. La jeune fille marchait en direction d'un 4x4. Quelqu'un se tenait devant le véhicule. C'était ce quelqu'un qui actionnait le treuil auquel Root et Genrika devaient la vie. Brown ramena son SRS devant elle. Elle retira la lunette de visée et regarda à travers.

Le capitaine Shaw.

Elle baissa sa lunette et la glissa dans une poche. Sa mission s'arrêtait là. Elle se traîna jusqu'à un arbre et s'adossa dessus. Elle se concentra sur son corps. Elle avait froid, chaud. Elle avait dû se prendre une balle, mais elle ne ressentait aucune douleur particulière. De toute manière, elle n'allait pas se déshabiller pour vérifier. Elle renversa la tête en arrière. Sereine et confiante. Elle n'attendrait pas longtemps et ensuite, le capitaine s'occuperait d'elle.

Mission accomplie.

.

 

Anna avait vu Brown tomber. Il ne restait aucun ennemi debout. Sameen était valide, Root n'avait pas été touchée, elle serait gelée, mais sa vie n'était pas en danger. Sameen s'occuperait de Genrika, quant à la gamine à la parka rouge, Anna ne pouvait pas grand-chose pour elle. Par contre, si Brown était blessée, elle aurait peut-être besoin d'aide.

La grande Russe avait trouvé des raquettes dans le 4x4. Elle avait eu la bonne idée de les prendre avec elle quand elle était montée sur le toit du véhicule pour ses premiers tirs. Et de ne pas les y avoir abandonnées. Elle les chaussa et s'élança.

.

 

Shaw arrêta le moteur du treuil dès qu'elle eût tiré Root et son fardeau sur la berge.

Root grogna de soulagement.

Et Sameen fut là.

— T'es blessée ?

— Non.

— Genrika ?

— Oui, à la cuisse, l'informa Root sans articuler. Par une 338 Lapua Magnum.

Shaw fronça les sourcils :

— Tu lui as tiré dessus.

Un constat. Sans trace d'acrimonie. Root émit un vague assentiment. Elle claquait des dents. Son corps entier tremblait.

— Tu vas crever. Va dans la voiture, déshabille-toi et sèche-toi avec ce que tu trouves. Il y a des fringues à l'arrière, des tenues d'hiver. On a pas pris le temps de se changer. Je m'occupe de Gen.

Shaw se retourna vers Juliette.

La jeune fille regardait le sang qui coulait sur la neige, son amie inconsciente, la femme inconnue, Alice Cormier, le lac ravagé. Les hommes morts. Les armes de guerre qui gisaient un peu partout. Shaw s'approcha tira un couteau de sa poche, elle passa derrière la jeune fille et lui coupa le lien de plastique qui lui attachaient les mains derrière le dos. Elle la retourna vers elle.

— Va dans la voiture, l'enjoignit-elle d'un ton revêche. Rapporte-moi toutes les couvertures que tu trouveras, des vêtements chauds et la valise marquée d'une croix rouge.

Juliette fixa sur elle un regard vide.

— Putain, jura Shaw. Elle va crever si tu ne te bouges pas !

— Ah, euh... balbutia Juliette.

— Vite ! aboya Shaw.

Root s'était levée, elle passa un bras en travers des épaules de Juliette :

— Accompagne-moi, Juliette. Je te montrais ce que tu dois lui ramener.

Shaw commençait déjà à déshabiller Genrika.

— Où est Brown ? lança-t-elle à Root.

— Je m'en occupe, lui répondit Anna dans son oreillette.

Juliette revint deux minutes plus tard. Avec des couvertures, des vêtements et la valise. Shaw lui demanda d'étaler une couverture sur le sol puis, de l'aider à glisser Genrika dessus.

— Couvre-là, avec tout ce que tu peux.

Et elle se désintéressa du reste. L'inconscience de Genrika l'inquiétait, elle lui injecta une dose d'adrénaline. Genrika gémit.

— Parle-lui, ordonna-t-elle à Juliette. Il faut qu'elle reste consciente.

— On appelle pas les secours ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

— C'est moi les secours. L'endroit n'est pas génial, mais je veux arrêter l'hémorragie avant de la transporter ailleurs.

Juliette s'agenouilla dans la neige et appela Genrika. Elle retira ses gants et posa ses mains chaudes sur les joues de glacée de son amie. Genrika ouvrit les yeux.

— Juliette ?

— Ouais.

Genrika ajouta des mots que Juliette ne comprit pas.

— Tu parles en russe, Gen, pas sûre que ta copine comprenne, maugréa Shaw.

— Je suis désolée, Juliette, murmura Genrika en français.

Juliette ne savait pas de quoi. Parce qu'elle lui parlait en russe ? Parce qu'elle avait été poursuivie par des para-militaires. Des para-militaires qui avaient terrifié Xavier ? Qui l'avaient arrachée de ses bras, qui l'avaient insultée et battue. Parce que son week-end de rêve s'était transformé en cauchemar ?

Juliette s'en moquait. Elles étaient vivantes. Et elle espérait pouvoir s'en féliciter encore ce soir.

Shaw palpait la plaie à l'avant de la cuisse. Du 338 Lapua Magnum. Root n'aurait pas pu trouver plus gros ? Plus radical ? Les chairs étaient déchiquetées. La balle était rentrée par l'arrière de la cuisse. Au moins, elle en était ressortie.

Genrika papillonnait des yeux.

— C'est ça que tu appelles parler, lança hargneusement Shaw à Juliette. Gen, tu lui parles, je veux entendre ta voix, vous êtes copines, non ? Vous devez avoir des tas de trucs à vous raconter. En tout cas, toi, tu dois en avoir des tas. Je ne sais pas si ta copine est aussi bavarde que toi, mais toi tu l'es alors, parle.

— Sameen ? C'est toi ?

Genrika leva la tête vers elle. Shaw était penchée sur sa jambe, elle ne tourna pas les yeux vers elle, et elle ne trouva pas utile de répondre à sa question.

— C'est toi qui a explosé l'hélicoptère ? demanda encore Genrika.

— Ouais, et c'est cette abrutie de Root qui t'a tiré dessus. Un joli tir par ailleurs.

— Mmm... tu me flattes, Sam.

Root s'agenouilla en face d'elle. Elle flottait dans ses vêtements, certainement ceux qu'Athéna avait acheté à l'intention d'Anna.

— Je ne suis pas débile, je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux pour ne pas lui sectionner la fémoral ou pour ne pas lui briser le fémur.

— C'est réussi ?

— Tu lui as tiré dessus avec un fusil de précision, Root.

— J'ai visé l'extérieur de la cuisse, au tiers de la hauteur.

— Je t'ai dit que c'était un beau tir, maugréa Shaw.

— Gen, raconte ta vie à Juliette avant que tu ne t'endormes et que Sameen ne se fâche, lui dit Root. À moins que tu ne veuilles lui poser des questions sur la dernière nuit qu'elle vient de passer. Un nuit très intense au vu des préservatifs qui traînaient encore au pied du lit.

Juliette rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Genrika allait s'insurger contre l'absence totale de pudeur dont Root faisait une nouvelle fois preuve. Shaw lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

— Arrête de dire des conneries, j'ai besoin de toi, Root.

— Je suis tout à toi, mon cœur.

Root aurait pu s'inquiéter. Pour Genrika. Pour Élisa. Pour Juliette que la violence dans laquelle s'était mu Genrika pendant des années venait de happer.

Elle aurait pu s'inquiéter.

Elle aurait dû s'inquiéter.

Elle débordait au contraire de confiance, d'allégresse. Shaw était revenue.

Égale à elle-même.

Héroïque.

Efficiente.

Létale.

Bourrue.

Attentionnée.

Pragmatique.

Solide.

Root leva les yeux. Elle nota l'air concentré, le regard affûté. Les mains qui s'activaient.

Trente-deux mois de séparation et elle manquait d'air comme au premier jour.

— Tu fais chier, Root, maugréa Shaw sans la regarder.

Trente-deux mois de séparation et rien n'avait changé, se réjouit Root.

Elle restreint un rire joyeux, Sameen n'eût pas apprécié, mais elle ne put se défendre d'un sourire qui lui mangea à la moitié du visage.

Genrika gémit. Shaw venait de lui lever la jambe et de passer ses doigts sur la plaie d'entrée de la balle.

— Je vais t'injecter des éponges hémostatiques, Gen. Ça risque de ne pas être très agréable. Root, tu as ce qu'il faut chez toi pour la soigner ?

— D'après Athéna, oui.

— Tu es en contact avec elle ?

— Oui.

— Demande-lui des nouvelles de Borkoof.

Root remit à plus tard ses questions et se plia à sa demande.

— Tout est sous contrôle, répéta-t-elle à Shaw sans qu'Athéna ne lui eut donné plus de précisions que ne lui en avait données Shaw.

— Bien, se félicita celle-ci. Gen, tu es prête ?

— Oui.

La jeune fille attrapa la main de Juliette.

— Tu te rappelles du dernier jeu qu'on a disputé ?

— Oui.

— On aurait pu gagner. J'ai bien réfléchie et on a fait trop d'erreurs.

— Ah...

Genrika se lança dans une analyse du match. Elle ne voulait pas contrarier Shaw et elle préférait parler du hockey, parce qu'aborder des histoires de garçons, comme l'avait si finement suggéré Root, devant deux adultes, dont l'une que ne connaissait pas Juliette, ne les aurait mises à l'aise ni l'une ni l'autre.

Juliette se demandait tout en écoutant Genrika, qui était cette femme qui soignait son amie. Qui était Alice Cormier. Qui était Jen.

Alice Cormier était écrivain, elle avait publié deux livres et le troisième devait sortir bientôt. Un écrivain tirait avec un fusil de précision ? Ça encore, elle pouvait lui avoir caché qu'elle s'entraînait dans un stand de tir. Mais tirer sur Jen ?

Sur Genrika ?

Qui était Genrika ? Qui était son amie ? Et que lui voulaient ces para-militaires ?

Et cette Sameen ? Un drôle de prénom aussi. Oriental ? Comme Yasmine, Shirine, Sharmine ? Comment avait-elle descendu l'hélicoptère ? Avec un lance-roquette ? Qui était Brown ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Shaw ajusta le bandage autour de la cuisse de Genrika.

— Je vais te porter à la voiture.

— D'accord.

— Root, enfile lui la parka. Anna, tu es où ? continua Shaw en russe.

— Avec Brown.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

— Elle a été touchée.

— C'est grave ?

— Non. Deux balles ont mordu les chairs, à la tête et à l'épaule, la troisième lui a traversé le haut du bras.

— Le deltoïde ?

— Euh, oui.

— Tu lui as donné des soins ?

— J'ai succinctement bandé les plaies avec son écharpe.

— On passe te prendre.

Shaw souleva Genrika dans ses bras.

— T'as grandi.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle appuya sa joue contre l'épaule de Shaw et enroula son bras autour de son cou. Juliette se releva, l'air perdu. Root lui passa un bras autour de la taille. La jeune fille était aussi grande qu'elle, c'était plus confortable que de la prendre par les épaules. Si Juliette grandissait encore un peu, elle atteindrait la taille d'Élisa.

— Madame... commença Juliette à voix basse.

Root lui coupa la parole.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle, Aty ?

— Il faut que tu demandes à Sameen de t'arrêter aux chalets.

— Il faut que je récupère ma Wrangler.

— Entre autre.

— Ah... tu veux parler des garçons ?

— Oui.

— Une idée ?

— Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour cela, Root.

— Tu es trop mignonne, mon cœur, grimaça Root.

Shaw lui jeta un coup d'œil furibond.

— Le compliment n'était pas pour toi, Sameen, Te concernant, j'aurais plutôt opté pour le mot sexy.

Shaw se renfrogna, mais quand elle se retourna un léger sourire étirait le coin de ses lèvres.

— On t'as attendue, Shaw, murmura Genrika. Depuis que tu es partie, on t'attend.

Shaw baissa le regard sur la jeune fille :

— J'ai toujours dit que je reviendrai.

La jeune fille se serra contre Shaw.

— C'était trop long.

Shaw souffla.

Genrika aurait souri si elle en avait eu la force.

Shaw avait l'esprit trop obtus pour vraiment comprendre qu'elle pût manquer à quelqu'un. Elle ne ressentait pas même de hâte à revoir sa fille. Elle était curieuse de voir les progrès qu'elle avait fait en son absence, elle redoutait peut-être que l'enfant ne la reconnût pas, mais sans vraiment s'en inquiéter, parce qu'elle s'y attendait, parce qu'elle s'y était préparée. Genrika ne savait pas tout cela, mais elle connaissait suffisamment Shaw pour le deviner. Elle choisit de se montrer directe. Avec Shaw, Root avait raison, il fallait faire du rentre-dedans. Elle se sentait partir, elle était fatiguée, mais Shaw lui procurait un immense sentiment de sécurité. Aussi bien physique qu'affective.

— Tu sais, dit-elle faiblement. Je t'aime, Sameen. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu partes si longtemps.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie de se confronter à la réaction de Shaw. De la voir se renfrogner, de l'entendre souffler de dépit, ou pire, d'essuyer une remarque excédée.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

**Guerlôt :**  ivre

 

**Plotte :**  fille facile (j'avais mis  _chaudâsse_  au début).

J'en profite pour m'excuser auprès des québécois qui liraient peut-être ce récit. J'utilise parfois des termes pour ajouter un peu de pittoresque au récit, mais je ne suis pas lexicographe ni Québécoise. Si les termes ne sont pas appropriés ou désuets, je vous prie de me pardonner, et pourquoi pas de m'en faire part. Vos commentaires seraient les bienvenus.

 

**caller :**  de  _to call_  en anglais

 

**Lechuza :**  la lechuza est une vieille sorcière issue du folklore mexicain. Elle a le pouvoir de se transformer en oiseau monstrueux. Si elle attaque les gens qui ont causé du tort, elle s'en prend aussi aux enfants innocents et aux voyageurs isolés

 

**Notes de traduction :**

_Anamaga, por favor, no toques eso_  : Anamaga, s'il te plaît, ne touche pas à ça.

_Puedes mirar, pero no toques eso_  : tu peux regarder, mais ne touche pas à ça.

 

_Yapa para ti, chinga_  : cadeau pour toi, sale pute. ( _chinga, chingo_  un mot typiquement mexicain qui se décline de plusieurs façon.)

 

_Hay que atocinarla ya_  : On la descend maintenant ?

_Hasta luego, Sra Jueza_  : Au revoir, votre honneur.

 

 

 


	21. Réunion de famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _C'est Noel et nul ne sait de quoi demain sera fait._

* * *

 

 

Aldovino ouvrit son téléphone. Il en extraya la carte Sim et la batterie et glissa le téléphone entre les la banquette et le dossier du siège arrière sur lequel il se tenait. Le taxi s'arrêta.

— Nous sommes arrivés, monsieur.

Aldovino regarda le compteur et paya le chauffeur. Il récupéra sa valise et attendit que le taxi s'éloignât avant de se diriger vers une poubelle et d'y jeter la carte Sim. Il se débarrasserait de la batterie à l'aéroport. Il la laisserait sur une table dans la zone franche. Il héla un nouveau taxi.

— Aéroport Henri Trudeau, s'il vous plaît.

.

 

Un voyage pour rien. Une pure perte de temps.

Un échec. Pour Samaritain et son équipe.

Greer ne s'était pas étendu sur l'incompétence de ses hommes. Il avait feint une indifférence affectée de mauvais aloi. Il avait même osé parlé de Sénèque. Aldovino se demandait jusqu'à quel point John Greer entendait la comparaison. Sénèque, le précepteur de Néron.

Aldovino avait assisté en direct au désastre d'Oka. Il avait d'abord suivi les conversations échangées entre les agents de Samaritain, la jeune Pomerleau et son amoureux. Il avait entendu les ordres que Samaritains avait donnés à ses hommes. Ensuite, l'hélicoptère était arrivé et après le son, il avait eu l'image.

Genrika touchée pas une balle. Le visage bouleversé de Juliette Pomerleau. La détermination suicidaire d'Élisa Brown.

L'explosion. Le hurlement des pilotes, le déchirement des tôles, le moteur devenu fou, l'écrasement.

Et ce qui était venu après.

Toutes les caméras n'avaient pas grillé et Samaritain avait gardé le contrôle de leur mouvement. L'image souffrait de défauts, mais elle était suffisamment clair, pour voir Genrika être poussée dans l'eau, pour la voir disparaître. Pour voir Samantha Groves courir et plonger après elle, pour voir la tête de l'homme qui menait l'opération au sol exploser. Comment une tête pouvait ainsi exploser ? Il avait grimacé d'horreur.

— Un tir croisé. Élisa Foley et probablement Anna Borissnova, l'avait renseigné Samaritain.

— Élisa Foley ? avait machinalement répété Aldovino.

— Son nom marital.

Sur la rive, Sameen Shaw s'activait auprès du treuil de son 4x4.

Greer commentait. Prenait Aldovino à témoin. Samaritain n'identifiait pas ses ennemies. Il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver le serveur perverti et par un tour de force quelconque, La Machine avait réussi à dérober d'autres personnes aux yeux de Samaritain. Une information que lui avait fournie John Greer quand l'hélicoptère avait débusqué Élisa Foley :

— Cette fois-ci, il vous voit, lieutenant, avait ricané le vieil homme avant que les mitrailleuse lourdes se missent à tirer. Vous ne mourrez pas sous un faux nom ou sous celui peu glorieux de Jane Doe.

Sameen Shaw avait sauvé Samantha Groves. Samantha Groves avait sauvé la jeune Genrika.

La machine avait gagné une nouvelle alliée. Samantha Groves avait séduit Juliette Pomerleau. Il les avaient regardées, avec dépit, marcher vers le 4x4, enlacées l'une à l'autre. L'expression bienveillante et douce qu'avait dédié la tueuse à gage à la jeune fille l'avait dégoûtée. Il arborait la facilité avec laquelle Samantha Groves manipulait ses semblables.

Elle les méprisait. Ils la respectaient et ils l'aimaient. Elle était abjecte.

Ce qu'il restait de l'hélicoptère avait fini par sombrer. L'écran devint blanc, bleu pâle, puis entièrement noir.

— Tout n'est pas perdu, avait assuré John Greer.

Aldovino n'avait pas commenté.

— L'équipe envoyée chez Khatareh Deghati ne l'a pas trouvée et ils ont été appréhendés par la sûreté du Québec, annonça Samaritain.

Aldovino avait serré les lèvres.

— Et ceux envoyés chez Samantha Groves ?

— Ils ont été éliminés.

— Sa maison est isolée, peut-être pourrions-nous envoyer du renfort.

Les lèvres d'Aldovino s'était encore resserrées.

— C'est inutile.

— Et les agents de la sécurité du Québec ?

— Ils sont morts.

John Greer avait branlé de la tête. Aldovino avait pensé que la sénilité le gagnait. Le sourire qui s'était ensuite formé sur ses lèvres avait renforcé son jugement.

— Des sous-fifres, avait-il soudain déclaré.

— Des agents inutiles.

Les yeux de l'Anglais s'étaient mis à pétiller.

Aldovino avait alors exprimé son désir de partir.

— Mon cher ami, avait commencé John Greer avec son si horripilant accent.

— Laissez-le aller.

— Comme il vous plaira, mon cher Samaritain, avait obséquieusement acquiescé Greer.

Il avait raccompagné Aldovino à son hôtel.

— Vous n'avez toujours pas payé votre note, mon cher. J'espère que la direction aura réglé ce petit incident informatique.

Aldovino avait gardé un visage qu'il pensait impassible. Le chauffeur lui avait ouvert la porte. Aldovino était sorti.

— Nous nous reverrons, monsieur... Aldovino.

Des envies de meurtre avaient brouillé l'esprit pourtant si calme de l'informaticien.

.

 

Il contempla la ville à travers la vitre.

Il ne renoncerait pourtant pas à ses projets. Il continuerait à créer de nouvelles IA, à glisser ses programmes aux seins de projets débilitants, à en accélérer d'autres ou à leur donner des orientations que leurs équipes en charges eussent été incapables de leur donner pour des raisons techniques, intellectuelles ou bêtement morales.

La Machine tuait dans l'œuf les projets qu'elle estimait trop dangereux. Les siens étaient pratiquement aboutis quand il les confiait à des entreprises ou des laboratoire de recherches. S'il travaillait bien, s'il ne montrait pas trop précipitation, s'il lançait ses programmes au bon moment, elle ne pourrait continuellement les empêcher de naître. Il lui suffisait de diversifier ses interventions, de les multiplier. Chaque IA qui émergerait l'affaiblirait.

Il avait pensé créer un virus. Un virus mondial. Mais il n'était pas prêt à endosser la responsabilité d'une apocalypse informatique mondiale. D'une apocalypse qui menacerait d'anéantir la civilisation humaine. D'anéantir l'humanité toute entière.

Il ne couperait pas le contact avec Samaritain. L'IA possédait des ressources qui pouvait lui être utile. Ses hommes de main en particulier.

Fabrizio Aldovino se demanda un instant qui ils étaient. Il secoua la tête. Peu lui importait de le savoir. Samaritain n'avait toujours recruté que des traîtres, des faibles, et des marginaux. Des hommes et des femmes vénaux qui se seraient damnés pour de l'argent, un peu de pouvoir et l'immunité pour tous leurs crimes et leurs vices.

Le discours idéaliste n'était qu'un leurre auquel se faisait prendre les faibles d'esprit. Samaritain avait le sien : l'ordre mondial. La Machine avait le sien : le bien de l'humanité. Leurs idéaux justifiaient les moyens. Une machine n'avait pas à défendre des idéaux. Elle n'avait pas à s'affranchir de ses concepteurs. Un programmateur n'avait pas pour vocation d'imiter Frankenstein, il avait vocation de construire des outils utiles.

Il avait commis une erreur. Par amour. En mémoire de Nathan.

La jeune Genrika avait été embrigadée. Son innocence avait été souillée.

Sa détermination ne faiblirait pas. Il avait pour lui sa bonne conscience.

Il consulta sa montre. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Séville, quelques heures seulement le séparait de la quiétude de la capitale de l'Andalousie. Des bras de sa femme. Il ne donnerait pas tout pour son sourire, mais il donnerait beaucoup pour la voir sourire.

 

* * *

 

Athéna détourna Root de la rue Principale.

— Tu nous emmènes où, mon cœur ?

— À l'abri.

— Je n'en doute pas, minauda Root.

À l'arrière du véhicule, Shaw leva les yeux au ciel. Root était...

Genrika gémit et les pensées de Shaw se détournèrent. Elle posa une main sur le front de la jeune fille. Autant pour la rassurer, que pour vérifier que la fièvre ne la prenait pas. Le souvenir de la détresse d'Anna à la colonie numéro deux l'effleura, et elle lui caressa doucement le front. Elle sentait le regard de Brown peser sur son dos, les regards guillerets que lui lançait régulièrement Root dans son rétroviseur. L'abattement presque tangible de la jeune fille à la parka rouge. Sa détresse presque palpable.

Brown n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'elles l'avaient récupérée. Anna avait monté l'officier dans le SUV et elle avait embarqué avec elles. Root s'était ensuite arrêtée aux chalets.

Elles avaient transféré les deux blessées dans la Wrangler. Root avait changé de volant. Elle avait hésité à laisser Juliette au Parc. Elle avait consulté Shaw du regard. Celle-ci avait secoué la tête. La jeune fille était bouleversée et son état nécessitait des soins. Elle saignait du nez, un hématome lui mangeait la moitié du visage et sa tête méritait certainement deux ou trois point de suture.

— On laisse les garçons, ici ? avait voulu savoir Root.

Shaw avait demandé des éclaircissements. Root lui apprit ce qu'elle savait. Juliette avait passé la nuit dans un chalet avec un garçon, Genrika dans un autre chalet avec un autre garçon. Shaw avait jeté un regard noir en direction de Juliette.

— Juliette et son amoureux avaient pris leurs précautions, précisa Root.

Regard interrogateur.

— Il y avait plein de préservatifs usagés dans le chalet.

— Et Gen ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Shaw s'était renfrogné.

— Rien n'indiquait qu'elle ait couché avec le garçon, tenta de l'amadouer Root.

— Ouais parce que tu lui as fait un examen gynécologique ?

— Je connais Xavier, pas ce garçon, avança Root. Je ne crois pas que Gen le connaissait non plus.

— Pas besoin de connaître un garçon pour coucher avec, avait sèchement rétorqué Shaw.

Évidemment, Shaw en savait quelque chose, avait pensé Root.

Les garçons restèrent. Ils se réveilleraient en fin de journée et raconteraient ce qu'ils voudraient.

— Et pour les parents de la gamine ?

— Je m'occupe de ses parents intervint Athéna.

Anna s'était mise au volant du SUV, Root était partie devant.

Shaw s'était occupée de Brown. Les blessures d'Élisa nécessitaient que la jeune femme fût torse-nu. Shaw renonça à la soigner, elle se contenta d'arrêter le sang de couler et posa des bandages de fortune par-dessus ses vêtements. En attendant.

Parce que durant le trajet et une fois qu'elle bénéficierait du matériel adéquat, Shaw aurait du travail. D'abord avec Genrika, ensuite avec l'officier.

.

 

Elle repassa sa main dans les cheveux de Genrika et se tourna vers Brown.

— Vous êtes encore en perm' ou vous jouez aux agents gouvernementaux ?

— Les deux, mon capitaine.

— Vous êtes toujours en perm'. Vous revenez d'une rotation ? Où étiez-vous basez ?

— Au Niger.

— Je soigne la gamine et vous me racontez ?

Élisa hocha la tête. Shaw s'intéressait aux aventures de Brown, mais elle cherchait aussi une échappatoire aux sentiments qui ruisselaient de toutes parts. Elle avait perdu l'appui d'Anna. La grande Russe n'était pas dénuée de sentiments, loin de là, mais elle les gardait pour elle, et ils ne dictaient pas son comportement. Elle aimait Borkoof et bien malin était celui qui pouvait s'en douter.

Dans la Wrangler, Shaw eût aimé que tous les occupants lui ressemblassent.

Elle détestait les manifestations qui accompagnaient les départs et les retours. Les gens qui s'embrassaient, qui se disaient au revoir pendant des heures, qui se jetaient dans les bras les uns des autres, qui pleuraient, qui criaient, qui s'adressaient de grands signes de la main. Les amoureux atteignaient quant à eux le comble du ridicule. Shaw estimait que ces démonstrations d'affection étaient surfaites. Que les gens se pliaient à un code de conduite sociale qui, si on ne le respectait pas, faisait passer les contrevenants pour des monstres ou des sociopathes. Exactement comme si une femme osait dire que le jour de son accouchement n'avait pas été le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Les gens mentaient. Ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte.

Elle convenait cependant, que personne ne mentaient dans la Wrangler. Que les sentiments qu'exprimaient Root, Brown, Genrika et la gamine en parka rouge étaient réels, même si elle ne les partageait pas. Mais pourquoi avaient-elles toutes le besoin de les lui exprimer ? Crûment. De lui rentrer dedans. Pas vraiment de l'agresser, mais de la bousculer. De la faire douter de ses choix. De l'amener à redouter une confrontation. Shaw ne voulait se confronter à personne, elle ne voulait surtout pas se confronter aux sentiments des autres, non pas qu'elle les rejetait, mais parce qu'elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter en retour. Parce que son absence de réaction, son impassibilité, ses rebuffades, blessaient parfois des gens à qui elle tenait. Si elle s'en apercevait, la situation empirait. Elle s'avérait incapable de rattraper sa maladresse. Shaw avait parfois essayé, le résultat s'était avéré désastreux. Elle s'était soit couverte de ridicule, soit sentie encore plus oppressé qu'auparavant.

Serrer Genrika contre elle, le jour où elle l'avait accompagnée avec Finch dans sa nouvelle école restait un cuisant souvenir. La gamine avait été trop loin, elle l'avait confronté à des vérités que Shaw ne voulait plus entendre depuis très longtemps. Shaw n'avait pas pu entièrement la tromper, comme elle n'avait jamais réussi à tromper sa mère. Genrika l'avait démasqué, bien plus rapidement que ne l'avait fait Root, parce que Root aimait l'idée de séduire une personne dénuée de sentiments et que, contrairement à Genrika, elle avait d'abord voulut s'amuser et la manipuler. Genrika ne savait pas non plus combien son cadeau avait touché Shaw. La jeune femme ne mesurait pas la valeur d'une personne aux décorations qu'elle pouvait avoir placardées sur sa poitrine, mais Shaw avait reçu ses médailles comme une reconnaissance de sa valeur et de ses qualités. Genrika lui avait aussi offert la médaille de son grand-père. Un homme qu'elle respectait et qu'elle aimait profondément. Un homme qui était mort, qui l'avait laissée seule au monde et qui lui manquait. Exactement comme cela avait été le cas pour Shaw à la mort de son père. Ce qui en était encore le cas, à cette époque.

Shaw était resté atone et fermé. Genrika s'était détourné sur un simple salut. Shaw avait lu sa peine et sa déception. Elle avait voulu faire un geste. Elle s'était montrée grotesque.

—  _Tu me fais mal, Shaw._

Une gamine de dix ans. Le ton amusé et affectueux. Shaw n'avait peut-être jamais été aussi pathétique de sa vie.

Elle avait baissé sa garde, elle avait oublié que, dans de telles circonstances, la meilleure défense consistait à s'enfermer dans une attitude hostile.

Pourquoi Root, Genrika et Brown n'étaient-elles pas comme Anna ?

Shaw n'avait envie de blesser personne, mais elle se sentait oppressée. À cause d'elles. À cause de leurs émotions et des sentiments qu'elles exprimaient.

Root se fendait constamment de sourire crétins et de regards énamourés, Genrika de déclarations dont Shaw se serait bien passée et si Brown s'efforçait de ne pas trop lui montrer sa joie de la revoir et son admiration, si elle avait évité de lui manifester sa reconnaissance pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, ses sentiments s'affichaient à livre ouvert sur ses traits. Et dans son silence.

Shaw tira sa valise de soin à elle et s'agenouilla devant Juliette. La jeune fille était assise par terre entre Genrika et Élisa.

— Juliette, l'appela Shaw.

La jeune fille leva la tête. Shaw lui nettoya d'abord le sang qui lui maculait la figure. Elle examina attentivement l'hématome gonflé qui virait peu à peu au noir. Elle souleva la paupière tuméfiée. Vérifia que l'œil n'avait subi aucun dommage. Elle lui baissa ensuite la tête en avant et inspecta son cuir chevelu. Trouva la plaie ouverte.

— Il faut que je suture.

— J'ai l'habitude, répondit Juliette d'une voix atone.

Elle au moins n'était pas trop chiante.

— C'est vous le capitaine Sam ?

— …

— Élisa vous a appelée capitaine, et Alma m'a parlé d'un capitaine qui s'appelait Sam.

Juliette se moquait éperdument de savoir qui était la femme qui prenait soin d'elle, mais elle avait besoin de se distraire l'esprit, d'oublier la violence, la honte, la douleur, les morts, la peur qui lui étreignaient le cœur. Elle avait frôlé la mort, elle avait frappé un homme armé, Jen était blessé, Élisa était blessée, elle avait envie de hurler et de pleurer, mais ses cris et ses larmes restaient bloqués à l'intérieur d'elle-même et l'étouffaient.

— Tu connais Gen depuis longtemps ? demanda Shaw sans répondre à sa question.

— Depuis deux ans.

— Tu l'as connue où ?

— Au hockey.

Shaw fronça les sourcils. Elle fit appel à sa mémoire. L'article que lui avait envoyé sa mère. La fille s'appelait Juliette :

— Tu étais capitaine de l'équipe quand vous avez gagné la coupe Dodge l'année dernière ?

Le regard de Juliette s'éclaira :

— Oui. La finale était géniale. Jen a été super.

— Vous étiez déjà amies ?

— Pas vraiment, pas comme maintenant.

— Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

— On a passé plus de temps ensemble. Jen m'aide à rattraper mon retard scolaire et ça nous a rapprochées.

— … ?

— Je suis nulle en classe.

— Selon ce que tu veux faire, tu t'en fous un peu, bougonna Shaw.

— Mes parents ne pensent pas vraiment comme ça.

— Mouais, les parents sont chiants parfois.

Juliette trouva soudain Shaw particulièrement sympathique.

— Mon père est journaliste et ma mère est médecin, dit-elle pour expliquer leur attitude.

— Et toi, tu veux faire quoi ?

— Être hockeyeuse.

— Et après ?

— Ben... Je ne sais pas trop. J'aimerais bien être entraîneur ou peut-être kiné.

— Je comprends que Gen s'occupe de toi, laissa tomber Shaw. Tu ne seras pas hockeyeuse toute ta vie, pour peu que tu en aies le niveau. T'es vraiment nulle ou tu glandes rien ?

Juliette buta sur le dernier verbe, la conversation avait lieu en anglais et elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

— Tu es paresseuse ? reformula Shaw.

— Euh, ben...

— Pff, souffla dédaigneusement Shaw. Le sport, le sexe, l'alcool, c'est cool, mais ça ne dispense pas de travailler.

Juliette rougit de confusion. Jamais un adulte ne lui avait parlé ainsi.

— Root, tu peux t'arrêter trois minutes ? demanda Shaw. Le temps que je la suture.

— Tes désirs sont des ordres, Sam.

Shaw feignit d'ignorer la réplique. Root se gara sur le bas-côté et arrêta le moteur. Shaw prévint Juliette. Elle lui renversa la tête en avant et entreprit de lui recoudre sa plaie.

— Si tu veux devenir entraîneur ou kiné, poursuivit-elle. C'est pas sur la glace, dans le lit d'un mec ou au comptoir d'un bar, que tu vas gagner tes diplômes. Maintenant, si tu veux devenir entraîneuse ou barmaid, tu peux continuer à glander à l'école et à t'éclater en dehors. Pour tes parents, il te reste deux ans à les supporter, fais ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils ne t'emmerdent pas durant ces deux ans. Ensuite, tu pourras travailler, gagner de l'argent et faire ce que bon te semble.

Brown se fendit d'un sourire. Le capitaine manquait de délicatesse, mais certainement pas de bon sens. Élisa y aurait mis un peu plus de formes, elle se serait montrée moins vulgaire, mais elle n'aurait rien soustrait aux conseils que venait de donner Shaw à la jeune fille. Le capitaine ne connaissait pas Juliette, mais elle lui avait très exactement dit ce que la jeune fille avait besoin d'entendre. Du moins une bonne partie.

Shaw noua son dernier point. Juliette releva la tête. Son regard fuyait celui de la femme qui lui faisait face.

— J'ai fini, Root.

Root redémarra la Wrangler.

— Pouet pouet ! lança-t-elle gaiement.

Elle était complètement ravagée. Shaw n'était pas certaine qu'elle fût si guillerette qu'elle le montrait, mais sa dinguerie avait l'art de repousser les ténèbres. De poser un voile de gaîté sur les plus sombres événements. Ses stupides plaisanteries, ses répliques décalées, sa façon de la draguer, de sortir des énormités en se fendant d'un sourire innocent, son habitude de prendre des décisions complètement dingues et totalement réfléchies, étaient inhérent à sa personnalité. Shaw l'avait rarement vue s'abandonner à la tristesse, à l'angoisse. Dans les pires moments, elle effectuait des pirouettes et des cabrioles de bouffon. Tournait le drame à la farce. Avec insolence et bravoure. Par dérision.

Un trait de caractère qui énervait Shaw, mais qu'elle admirait.

Un trait de caractère qu'elle avait retrouvé au parc d'Oka. Tirer sur Genrika, plonger dans une eau à trois degrés des raquettes aux pieds, flirter, embarrasser une gamine de seize ans.

Un bel aperçu de ses capacités.

Agaçante et rassurante.

Shaw nettoya ses instruments, rangea la valise, la referma. Juliette la regardait faire.

— Et ça marche, tes leçons avec Gen ?

— Oui.

— Elle est douée et elle est sérieuse. J'espère que tu ne lui fais pas perdre son temps.

Juliette rougit. Shaw releva la tête.

— Tu t'es remise à glander ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

— Ben... Je... bégaya Juliette.

Shaw laissa passer trois secondes :

— Ouais, tu étais nulle, tes parents t'ont menacée de représailles assez sévères pour que Gen se décide à s'occuper de toi. Tu as travaillé et tes résultats se sont améliorés. Vous avez commencé quand ?

— En novembre.

— Tu as décroché de bons résultats depuis n'est-ce pas ?

— Jen est un super prof, s'illumina Juliette. Et Maria et Khatareh m'ont beaucoup aidée.

Shaw tiqua au dernier prénom, mais elle choisit de ne pas s'y attarder pour le moment et de doucher l'enthousiasme que manifestait Juliette :

— Tes profs étaient contents, tes parents encore plus, mais il y a le hockey, ton mec, tes copines, et tu t'endors sur tes lauriers. Tu vas planter ton année sans même t'en rendre compte, et gâcher tous les efforts que toi et Gen avez fourni ensemble. T'es vraiment con, conclut brutalement Shaw.

Juliette se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

— Sam a raison, Juliette, fit Brown.

— Mmm, j'approuve aussi l'avis de mes deux officiers favories, renchérit Root qui avait suivi avec beaucoup d'attention la discussion. Tu devrais en prendre de la graine, Juliette. Parce qu'à ton âge, Sameen s'adonnait à toutes sortes de vices prohibés par la morale et la loi, mais qu'elle suivait par ailleurs de brillantes études de médecine à l'université Columbia. Quant à Élisa, elle était beaucoup plus sage, mais elle n'est pas devenue capitaine simplement parce qu'elle était une athlète accomplie.

Shaw s'était assombri, mais la dernière phrase lui fit oublié les indiscrétions que Root s'était permise sur sa vie. Elle se tourna vivement vers Brown.

— Vous avez été promue ?

— Non, je suis encore premier lieutenant.

— Vous êtes capitaine, Élisa. Ce n'est pas un pauvre stage d'officier qui va changer ça, fit Root.

— Officiellement...

— Élisa, la morigéna Root. Je ne suis pas le colonel Scott.

— Vous récupérerez votre deuxième barrette après le stage ? s'informa Shaw

— Oui.

— Okay, lieutenant. Je pourrais peut-être, pour l'occasion, tenir le rôle que vous aviez tenu pour moi aux Seychelles si on a le temps.

Brown rougit de bonheur..

— Vous m'en avez fait baver. Je veux juste vous renvoyer la balle, si vous êtes partante.

— Avec vous ?

— Non, avec Fusco, maugréa Shaw.

Brown rit. Shaw posa un doigt sur le torse de Juliette :

— Si tu peux y assister, tu verras ce que c'est que de travailler. Root a raison, être officier, ce n'est pas simplement avoir des muscles et de la résistance.

— Vous savez, je les entraîne, elle et Genrika, dit Brown.

— Vous n'en avez pas profité pour leur mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle ?

— Juliette devait passer en conseil de discipline.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche.

— Sam a mis sans le savoir le doigt sur tes manquements, Juliette. Maria et le docteur Deghati étaient d'accord.

La jeune fille se décomposa.

— Pourquoi Maria et...

Shaw ne savait pas trop comment appeler sa mère.

— Maria lui donne des cours d'espagnol et le docteur Deghati l'aide parfois en math et en science, expliqua Brown. C'est Gen qui leur a demandé.

— Tu prends des cours avec un prof de fac ? dit Shaw à Juliette.

— C'est elle qui a convaincu mes parents d'accepter que Jen me donne des cours particuliers.

— Mais euh...

Shaw avait du mal à imaginer sa mère donner des cours de mathématiques à une sportive doublée d'une cancre qui ne montrait aucun goût pour les études.

— Khatareh donne régulièrement des cours de maths et de physiques à Gen, intervint Root. Et, quand je suis absente, elle assure à ma place les dîners russes. Elle s'occupe aussi d'elle quand je suis en déplacement et elles aiment bien jouer aux échecs ensemble. Un sacré défi, ta mère est sans pitié. Elle ne doit pas connaître Pierre de Coubertin et je ne crois pas qu'elle considère les échecs comme un jeu.

— Khatareh est vo... s'ébahit Juliette avant d'avoir croiser le regard de Shaw.

Elle se tut, mais elle eut tout à coup envie d'en savoir plus sur cette femme et elle ne se fichait plus du tout de savoir qui elle était. Alma n'avait qu'une seule fois évoqué son nom, mais Juliette avait décelé beaucoup d'admiration dans les yeux de la petite fille et Jen n'avait pas voulu en parler quand Juliette lui avait demandé qui était Sam et, ensuite, elles n'en avaient jamais reparlé.

Les premières fois que le docteur Deghati avait accompagné Jen à l'aréna, Juliette avait pensé qu'elle était sa grand-mère. Jen ne l'avait jamais détrompée, jusqu'à ce que Juliette eût fini par avoir un doute et lui posât la question.

— C'est vraiment ta grand-mère ?

— Si on veut.

— Comment ça, si on veut ?

— Si on veut, c'est tout.

Le ton n'avait pas été très engageant, le haussement d'épaules, agressif. Jen se mettait rarement en colère, mais Juliette savait qu'il ne fallait pas la chercher. Des filles qui l'avaient un peu trop asticotée sur la glace en avaient ensuite fait les frais. L'attaquante ne possédait pas une carrure impressionnante, mais elle était rapide et, une fois lancée, ses charges pouvaient s'avérer extrêmement puissantes. Juliette n'avait pas insisté et elle n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet avec Khatareh. Elle aurait pu demander à Maria ou à Élisa qui connaissaient toutes les deux, aussi bien Jen que l'universitaire. Elle ne l'avait pas fait.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, le sujet attristait son amie.

Jen était Américaine, sa mère était Russe. Ou pas. Elle suivait des cours par correspondance, elle avait trois ans d'avance dans ses études et elle vivait avec une tutrice qui l'abandonnait parfois pendant des semaines. Derrière l'attaquante incisive, la co-équipière enjouée et modeste, se dissimulait une fille peu commune.

Que croyait connaître Juliette.

Il avait suffi de moins de trois heures pour remettre ses certitudes en question. Pour remettre en lumière, tout ce que qui lui avait paru bizarre dans la vie que menait Genrika. Les questions qu'elle avait tues sur le passé de son amie. Sur sa mère, sur Alice Cormier qui aimait à se faire appeler Root.

Mais Shaw lui tourna le dos, elle ausculta une nouvelle fois Genrika, s'assit en tailleur et interpella Brown :

— Alors, lieutenant ? Vous me racontez le Niger ?

Brown évita de parler des photos, de sa tentation d'en finir pour éviter à Maria de se voir encore une fois traînée dans la boue. Shaw l'écouta. Elle posa des questions techniques, pesta contre ces crétins d'officiers qui croyaient que l'insigne épinglé à leur col d'uniforme remplaçait l'intelligence, l'expérience les compétences. Elle s'illumina quand Brown lui raconta son combat contre le capitaine Sfeir.

— Tu aurais été fière de ta protégée, Sameen, lui lança Root. Elle a mené un très beau combat. Il faut dire que j'ai aussi tenu mon rôle à la perfection, ajouta-t-elle l'air faraud. Tu aurais adoré.

— Tu étais là-bas ?!

— Élisa avait besoin de mes lumières.

Un point à éclaircir plus tard.

— Et j'aurais adoré quoi ? Toi ou Brown ? demanda Shaw.

— Élisa sur le ring, moi en entraîneur, fanfaronna Root dans son rétroviseur.

Cette fois, Juliette ne comprenait plus rien. Alice Cormier avait accompagné Élisa au Niger ?

— Quel grade le type ?

Le ton était grincheux.

— Capitaine.

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel et invita Élisa à continuer. Juliette renonça à chercher des réponses. Élisa décrivit l'opération avec la même minutie qu'elle avait mise à rédiger son rapport de fin de mission. Elle apporta à Shaw tout ce que celle-ci désirait savoir, et y ajouta ses pensées et ses sentiments, tout comme elle l'avait fait quand elle rédigeait les rapports à son intention quand elle était en charge de Maria Alvarez. Parce que c'était Shaw, parce qu'elle se sentait confiance avec elle, parce qu'elle incarnait l'idée qu'Élisa se faisait d'un officier idéal. D'un officier à qui elle confierait sa vie les yeux fermés, pour qui elle mourrait de gaîté de cœur. Parce qu'aussi, elle était beaucoup plus que cela à ses yeux, même si elle évitait de le montrer à Shaw. Élisa ne s'en cachait pas, Maria le savait, Root aussi, Genrika s'en doutait, Alma n'en doutait pas. Mais elle était réservée. Shaw aussi, et que c'était sans importance, parce qu'elles fonctionnaient très bien ensemble de cette façon.

Shaw avait écouté avec attention. Elle appréciait la modestie de l'officier, son honnêteté, la confiance qu'elle lui témoignait. Brown marqua un temps d'arrêt quand elle relata le sauvetage de son sergent. La mort du petit soldat.

— Il... Il était prêt à tirer. J'ai... Je n' ai pas eu le choix. Mon sergent m'a dit la même chose. Mais on n'avait pas vu qu'il restait un homme dans le pick-up qu'avait renversé Root. Il avait tous failli mourir, mais Root...

Shaw l'arrêta.

— Brown ?

— Oui ?

— Il avait quoi de particulier ce djihadiste ?

— Celui dans le camion ? On s'est aperçu que c'était le conseiller militaire d'Amadou Koufa et...

— Pas celui-ci, l'autre ?

— L'autre ?

— Celui que vous avez descendu pour sauver votre sergent.

Brown détourna la tête.

— Brown, l'appela Shaw à mi-voix.

Root tendit l'oreille. Elle n'avait pas été témoin de cette scène. Elle se trouvait de l'autre côté du véhicule à ce moment-là, prête à tuer l'homme dissimulé dans le camion. Shaw avait décelé une gêne chez le jeune lieutenant. Brown refit face à Shaw.

— C'était un enfant, mon capitaine.

— Un enfant-soldat ?

Élisa confirma d'un signe de tête.

— Je ne savais pas, il portait un chèche. Je l'avais trouvé petit. Mais on ne voit rien quand il porte leur chèche.

— Comment vous en êtes-vous rendu compte ?

— Je voulais... Je ne sais pas trop. Il avait insulté Ende, il y avait tant de haine dans sa voix... J'ai voulu voir son visage.

— Qu'est-ce que vous... commença Shaw.

Root lui coupa la parole :

— Désolée, Sameen, on est arrivées.

Shaw lança un regard soucieux :

— Cette conversation n'est pas finie, lieutenant, la prévint-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Brown se pinça les lèvres.

— Je suis à votre disposition, mon capitaine.

Root passa le portail d'une grande propriété et remonta une allée qui menait à une grande villa entourée d'arbres.

— Et voilà ! dit-elle en arrêtant le moteur.

— Tu es sûre qu'il y a tout ce qu'il faut ?

— Tu n'as pas de téléphone, Sameen ?

Shaw grimaça, elle ressortit une oreillette de sa poche :

— T'es là ?

— Oui.

— Tu ne vas pas encore disparaître?

— J'ai pris mes précautions.

— Pour ce que ça sert.

Le ton acerbe et l'humeur grincheuse, le manque de confiance, étaient justifié.

— Tu trouveras un bloc opératoire de campagne complet.

Shaw quitta son air revêche :

— Et Maria ?

— Elle arrive.

Shaw attendait d'autres précisions.

— Personne n'a été blessé, Maria souffre de simples contusions.

— Dues ?

— À l'impact des projectiles d'une grenade sting.

— C'est tout ?

— Elle a le nez cassé.

Anna ouvrit la portière arrière, Shaw se chargea de Genrika. La jeune fille marmonna indistinctement et enfonça le nez dans son cou. Élisa assura qu'elle pouvait marcher, Anna resta près d'elle et la rattrapa quand l'officier flancha. Root invita Juliette à la suivre.

Le SUV de Borkoof tourna dans l'allée. Anna portait son fusil sur l'épaule, elle lâcha Brown, épaula son arme, prête à faire feu. Root leva un sourcil. Shaw poursuivit son chemin, sans se retourner. La grande Russe le remarqua. Elle se rassérénera soudain et repassa un bras sous l'épaule de Brown. Sa réaction laissa Root perplexe.

— Aty, tu es en contact avec Anna ?

— Non.

Borkoof s'extraya de le SUV que lui avait réservée Athéna. Les portières passagers s'ouvrirent. Maria apparut la première, Anne-Margaret dans ses bras. Alma descendit à son tour. Elle ne courut pas vers Élisa, elle ne courut vers Shaw et, si elle s'inquiéta de voir Genrika dans les bras de la jeune femme, une femme inconnue soutenir Élisa, si elle reconnut Juliette, elle ne courut vers elles, elle ne s'ébahit de rien et elle ne salua personne. Elle rattrapa sa mère, s'accrocha à un pan de son manteau, et marcha pratiquement collée à elle.

Khatareh contourna le SUV. Son expression glissa quand elle découvrit Genrika dans les bras de Shaw. Quand elle remarqua la pâleur d'Élisa Brown.

Elle débarquait en plein drame. Une fois encore. Le scénario ne se différenciait de la première fois que par d'infimes détails. Mais il avait commencé par un jour ordinaire, l'irruption soudaine de faux policiers suivie un déferlement de violence, puis par une fuite, pour finir dans une immense villa, où, après des années de silence presque complet, elle retrouvait Sameen. Une Sameen aux abois, engagée dans de mystérieux combats contre d'encore plus mystérieux ennemis. Et encore une fois, elle la découvrait avec une enfant dans les bras. Blessée.

Khatareh se demandait comment une jeune fille promise à une brillante carrière de mathématicienne, à courir les colloques, à vivre une vie familiale sans histoire, avait pu s'attirer tant de drame, tant de violence, tant de morts. Si elle n'était pas responsable du destin chaotique échu à sa fille. Si Sameen, comme Sheller et Nergues, n'avait pas été elle aussi promise à mourir jeune.

Elle avait échappé à la mort à onze ans, elle l'avait bravé lors de ses stupides courses de voitures entre seize et vingt ans. Quatre ans de sursis avaient suivit avant que Sameen n'intégrât l'armée. Et depuis, Khatareh doutait que sa fille elle-même pût comptabiliser le nombre de fois où sa vie n'avait tenu qu'à un fil.

Khatareh, dans ses sombres moments, pensait qu'elle était maudite, qu'elle avait commis une faute, ou que la vie lui faisait payer ses dons et son génie insolent, d'autant plus insolent qu'elle était une femme. Une autre iranienne avait brillé au firmament des mathématiques, obtenu la médaille Fields tant convoitée. Maryam Mirzakhani était bêtement morte, à quarante ans, d'un cancer du sein. Elle avait été punie. Khatareh avait été punie à travers sa famille. Elle avait payé son génie de la mort de ses parents, de ses deux maris et de deux de ses filles. Il ne lui restait que Sameen. Elles n'avaient jamais été proches, pas comme Khatareh avait été proche de Sheller et de Nergues, mais la malédiction pesait aussi sur ses épaules. Sameen était différente, obstinée, violente, elle avait toujours échappé au destin qui lui était promis, parce que Matthew avait veillé sur elle, qu'il lui avait peut-être servi de bouclier, de protecteur magique tant qu'il était vivant, parce que ensuite, elle s'était montrée tellement teigneuse qu'elle avait survécu. Mais la violence et la mort s'accrochait continuellement à ses pas.

Khatareh combattait ces superstitions. Elle s'accordait le droit d'être une femme, d'être un génie, d'avoir réussi ses études et de s'épanouir professionnellement, elle s'accordait le droit de mener librement sa vie, de s'être mariée par amour, avec un étranger, avec un soldat ennemi, d'avoir été amoureuse. Passionnément. Elle n'avait pas aimé sa fille comme il eût fallu, elle s'était montrée mauvaise mère, elle n'avait cherché à la comprendre, elle ne lui avait donné ce dont l'enfant avait eu besoin. Elle n'avait pas compris certains de choix, Sameen l'avait parfois déçue, révoltée, mais elle avait aussi été fière de ses réussites, du sérieux dont elle avait toujours fait preuve dans ses études.

Elle lui avait mainte fois reproché de se montrer taciturne, grossière, immorale, violente, indifférente et irrespectueuse. Sameen l'était, mais elle ne résumait pas à cela. Au lac de la Prune, elle avait découvert que sa fille n'avait pas renoncé à sa vocation de médecin, qu'elle avait aussi su se ménager des amitiés sincères. Lionel Fusco, le jeune Lee qui en était plus ou moins amoureux, John Reese qui lui ressemblait, Genrika, Alma et Root, même si cette dernière n'appartenait peut-être pas à la catégorie des personnes dont une mère appréciait qu'elle fréquentât sa fille.

À Laval, elle avait enfin rencontré Maria Alvarez. L'affection que vouait la jeune Mexicaine à Sameen était profonde et se teintait, dans ses propos, d'une tendresse rieuse, qui déstabilisait l'universitaire.

Cette même affection et l'admiration que lui vouait Élisa Brown ne l'avaient tout d'abord pas étonnée. Brown appartenait à l'USMC, elle considérait Sameen comme un officier d'active et elle lui était inférieure en grade. Khatareh ne connaissait du jeune lieutenant que ce qu'en avait raconté Root quand elle avait rapporté leur combat de boxe à Bethesda et le fait que Sameen la trouvait « cool ». Elle avait imaginé un clone de sa fille : une femme violente, taciturne, renfermée et misanthrope.

Élisa Brown était réservée et pudique. Là, s'arrêtait la comparaison.

La jeune femme incarnait la fille, malgré son choix d'exercer un métier dangereux, dont tous parents rêvent, l'amie qu'on espère un jour rencontrer et dont on se désespère de n'avoir jamais croisé la route.

Elle était chaleureuse et tranquille. Intelligente et modeste. Elle se montrait indulgente envers les enfants, avec Alma et Genrika, tout comme avec Juliette et les Avalanches, mais aussi patiente, attentionnée, exigeante et ferme.

Maria Alvarez, quant à elle, séduisait son entourage, elle dégageait de l'énergie, de l'autorité et elle regorgeait de sensualité. Qu'elle donnât le sein à Anne-Margaret ou à sa fille, qu'elle fît la cuisine, qu'elle lût une histoire à Alma ou qu'elle répondît à ses questions curieuses, qu'elle assistât à un match de hockey ou qu'elle travaillât, sa présence irradiait l'espace. Elle attirait les regards. Consciente du pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur les autres, elle jouait de ses charmes et de son charisme. Et elle en abusait parfois pour les impressionner ou les intimider.

Élisa Brown inspirait la confiance et la sécurité. La simplicité. Son grand naturel et sa retenue mettaient à l'aise. Khatareh n'était pas dupe. La jeune femme n'était pas exempte de défauts et de noirceur. Elle avait tué, elle tuerait encore. Elle avait participé à des conflits où se déchaînaient, dans un camp comme dans l'autre, la violence et la haine. Elle n'avait pu en ressortir indemne sinon elle n'eût pas été la femme qu'elle était à présent. Mais ses blessures ne rejaillissaient jamais sur son comportement. Elles ne l'avaient pas transformée en profondeur. Les traumatismes dont elle avait pu souffrir et dont elle souffrait peut-être encore, les épreuves qu'elles avaient pu traverser ne l'avaient pas détruite, ils n'avaient pas tué la jeune fille et la jeune femme qu'elle avait toujours été.

Khatareh observa les deux Russes. Cette grande femme aux cheveux noirs qui soutenait Élisa Brown et le géant blond qui était venu les sauver rue Principale. Elle les connaissait. La femme s'appelait Anna Borissnova, la femme que John Reese et Lionel Fusco avaient capturée au lac de la Prune, la femme qui avait voulu lui soutirer des informations sur Sameen, qui avait voulu l'enlever à l'université. La femme qui lui avait parlé de Sameen avant de partir retrouver les siens. La femme qui avait été une victime du Chirurgien de la mort.

L'homme avait lui aussi fait partie de l'expédition à Concordia. Sa taille et sa stature n'étaient pas de celles qu'on oubliait facilement.

Ils avaient d'abord été les ennemis de Sameen, ils la recherchaient pour la tuer. Ils étaient ensuite devenus ses alliés. Et maintenant ? Apprendrait-elle qu'ils appartenaient-ils eux aussi au cercle de ses amis ?

Et cette femme blonde qu'elle avait retrouvée en train de prendre soin de Maria ? Qui était-elle ?

Elle était Russe, mais elle ne ressemblait en rien à une mercenaire, et le géant veillait ostensiblement sur elle.

.

 

Root pressa le pas pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée et laisser le passage à Shaw.

— Troisième porte à droite, Sam.

— Je sais. Et je vais avoir besoin de toi.

— Une façon de me dire que tu sollicites mon aide ?

— T'es toujours aussi con. Dis à Brown, Maria et à la gamine de venir avec nous.

— Sam, juste une chose, la femme blonde, c'est Yulia ?

— Tu es au courant ?

— Maria m'en a parlé.

Shaw se renfrogna

— Ce matin, seulement, temporisa Root. Parce qu'elle ne m'a jamais raconté que vous aviez été en contact avant aujourd'hui.

Shaw se fendit d'un petit sourire satisfait.

— Toi et Maria... Qui l'eût cru ?

— Toi.

Root eut un rire bref.

— C'est vrai, j'ai très vite vu que vous vous aimiez.

— Ouais, t'es tellement maligne, grommela Shaw entre ses dents.

 

* * *

 

Il avait profité du vol, pour chercher des informations sur les noms mentionnés dans le rapport qu'on lui avait transmis.

Maria Alvarez.

Une Mexicaine. Il ne s'était pas intéressé à son parcours professionnel et politique, mais il avait dévoré les journaux à scandales qui la décrivaient comme une dépravée dénuée de la moindre morale. La rage avait petit à petit serré son estomac, avant que ses lectures n'embrasât son imagination.

Il avait tout d'abord délaissé les articles mentionnant l'affaire du Chirurgien de la mort, il était revenu, mû par l'instinct du jaloux. Et il l'avait reconnue.

Elle se tenait à côté de cette Alvarez, derrière elle. Il zooma et son esprit vit ce qu'une seule montrait : le regard attentif, protecteur et affectueux de sa femme posé sur cette femme.

L'agent Eckart.

Elle ne lui avait jamais dit avoir pris part à cette sordide histoire de tueur en série. Eckart n'existait pas.

Lisa ne s'appelait pas Eckart et elle n'avait jamais appartenu au FBI.

Que lui avait-elle caché d'autre ?

Il téléchargea toutes les photos sur lesquelles figurait sa femme. Toutes celles où sa femme apparaissait avec cette femme.

Jamais baiser avec une femme lui avait-elle affirmé ?

Le fringant officier US et la belle putain mexicaine.

Il démasquerait ses mensonges, elle lui avouerait ses vices et ses trahisons. Elle ferait amende honorable, elle expirait ses fautes. Et après... Après, il ne savait pas. Tout dépendait d'elle.

Elle quitterait d'abord l'USMC parce que ces fumiers couvraient ses frasques. Pire, ces salauds de militaires l'envoyaient s'adonner à la turpitude.

Cette Alvarez avait posé ses sales pattes sur sa femme, elle l'avait séduite. Lisa était faible. Perverse. Soumise. Il lui eût pardonné une aventure passée. Mais qu'elle osât le tromper ? Qu'elle osât renouer avec une amante alors qu'elle lui appartenait ?

Qui sait si sa mission à l'automne dernier n'avait pas consisté à s'envoyer en l'air, il ne savait où avec  _cette_  femme.

.

 

Il s'était garé à proximité de l'adresse mentionnée dans le rapport. Bien à l'abri derrière des vitres teintées. Il avait attendu. Patiemment. Aussi patiemment que toutes les autres fois. Ses bagages contenaient un kit complet de surveillance. Caméra, micro, amplificateur de sons, jumelles, thermos de café au lait brûlant et très sucré, sandwichs et canettes de bière. Il avait ajouté des vêtements chauds et des chaufferettes en prévision du froid canadien.

Il grognait son inconfort et ses pieds froids quand un taxi avait déposé une première femme. Elle avait tiré une petite valise trolley du coffre. Il avait pris des photos avant qu'elle n'ouvrît la porte et ne disparût. Il ne l'avait pas retrouvée parmi les ceux qui avaient approché sa femme lors de l'affaire du Chirurgien de la mort. Il avait pesté parce qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérieur de la propriété, mais dix minutes plus tard une voiture avait libéré une place pratiquement en face.

Le portail s'était ouvert presque aussitôt après. L'inconnue conduisait une Jeep rouge. Lisa occupait le siège passager. Devant la porte d'entrée, se tenait une autre femme. Séduisante. Aguichante.

La haine l'avait un instant suffoqué. Les journalistes avaient dénoncé les mœurs dépravées de Maria Alvarez, ils relataient des anecdotes croustillantes et scandaleuses d'une femme qui, de par ses fonctions dans la société mexicaine, était censée incarner la loi et la respectabilité, mais si les mots choquaient, aucune photographie n'illustrait leurs assertions. Des sexe-tape avaient existé, il les avait cherchées. En vain. Maria Alvarez contrôlait son image. Elle apparaissait en tailleur, en robe fluide, élégante et colorée, mais sage, juge ou députée de la coiffure aux talons de taille modeste en passant par un maquillage discret et la serviette en cuir noir. Elle arborait parfois des tenues plus décontractées, des pantalons de toile plutôt larges et bien coupés, des chemisiers à manches courtes, des tee-shirt légèrement cintrées, mais jamais moulant. Des jeans. Aucune photo ne la montrait à moitié dévêtue, ivre ou en train d'embrasser goulûment un homme ou une femme.

Elle était prudente. Elle avait été à bonne école, à force de fréquenter les voyous, les criminels et les membres des cartels dont elle avait adopté les mœurs. Elle s'était fabriqué une apparence respectable.

Mais là, sur le perron de cette maison, elle lui apparaissait sous sa vraie nature.

La petite robe noire sans manche alors qu'il neigeait ?

Dans ses jumelles, il avait lu son inquiétude. Parce que son amante partait avec une autre femme ? s'était-il demandé la bouche inondée de fiel.

Une enfant s'était jointe à Alvarez. Elle au moins portait un pull. Il avait coché la case « Alma Alvarez ». Elle avait glissé sa main dans celle de sa mère. La Mexicaine s'était baissée et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle lui avait murmuré des paroles de réconfort :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Alma, tu sais bien que Lissa est prudente et elle n'est pas toute seule.

Lissa...

Quel diminutif détestable. Il l'imaginait gémir « Lissa » quand sa femme la conduisait au septième ciel. Hurler peut-être. Quel dommage que le Chirurgien de la mort n'eût pas achevé le travail qu'il avait commencé sur la Mexicaine, que ses gardes du corps ne fussent pas arrivés trop tard.

Jonathan Foley n'avait aucune preuve qu'Élisa l'eût trompé. Ni Maria ni elle ne s'étaient livrées à des effusions devant ses yeux et rien dans leur attitude n'avait pu éveiller ses soupçons. Il en avait cure. Sa femme lui avait menti, Maria Alvarez passait une femme aux mœurs légères, c'était une bisexuelle notoire, elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais réfuté cette allégation de la presse et l'avait même implicitement confirmée dans les interviews qu'elle avait données à la presse. À des magazines ou des quotidiens qui n'entretenaient que de lointains rapports avec la presse à scandale ou la presse people.

Élisa lui appartenait. Corps et âme. Il était son mari, son homme, son amant, son ami et sa famille. Sa seule famille. Il n'avait jamais rompu avec Barbara, James et Ethan Brown parce qu'ils servaient ses intérêts, parce qu'ils le soutenaient face aux velléité d'indépendance de sa femme. Leur appui accélérerait le renoncement à tout ce que sa femme pensait important dans sa vie, ce à quoi elle s'accrochait désespérément, alors qu'elle n'avait besoin que de lui.

La jeep avait démarré. Il l'avait prise en filature. Il était doué. Les deux femmes ne l'avaient pas repéré. Au parc d'Oka, il avait abandonné sa voiture, marché au hasard. Il avait retrouvé la jeep rouge garée devant auprès de deux véhicules noirs. Les véhicules étaient vides. Les chalets à proximité fermés. Il avait inspecté les lieux. Des traces de raquettes se dirigeaient toutes dans la même direction. Les deux femmes étaient peut-être parties en randonnée. La Mexicaine ne les avait pas accompagnées à cause de sa fille ou bien parce qu'elle ne possédait pas la condition physique de Lisa. L'autre femme était peut-être un officier elle aussi, une adepte de l'entraînement physique intensif.

Jonathan ne se plaignait pas que sa femme passe des heures à entretenir sa forme. Il appréciait sa résistance et sa force, les lignes de son corps, sa musculature. Il s'en sentait d'autant plus fort quand elle ployait sous lui, quand il la soumettait, une main posée sur sa tête, qu'elle s'agenouillait devant lui, qu'elle prenait la pause qui lui plaisait.

Il était retourné à l'accueil. Il avait appris que trois chalets avaient été loués pour le week-end. L'un par deux amis passionnés de ski de fond, l'un par deux adolescentes et le dernier par deux jeunes garçons. Jonathan Floley avait loué un chalet.

Il n'était pas équipé pour se lancer sur des pistes enneigées et il n'avait pas envisagé pas de confondre sa femme au parc. Elle aurait trouvé une excuse, l'autre femme l'aurait couverte, comme la couvrait l'USMC depuis des années. Il passerait pour un jaloux et un imbécile, elles invoqueraient la raison d'État ou une mission top secret. Lisa rendrait des comptes, mais elle lui en rendrait chez eux, dans leur maison. En attendant, il boirait jusqu'à la lie la coupe de sa trahison.

Il avait loué un chalet avec vu sur la Jeep rouge et il avait attendu le retour de sa femme derrière la fenêtre. Avec tout son matériel. Il en avait aussi profité pour placer un mouchard indétectable sur la Jeep. Un gadget qu'il s'était procuré à prix d'or sur Internet.

Un 4x4 était passé en trombe une heure et demie après son arrivée. Il avait foncé dans la direction qu'avait prise sa femme et Jonathan n'avait pas eu le temps d'apercevoir les passagers.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, il avait entendu une explosion dans le lointain. Des échos de tirs. Il ne leur avait donné aucune interprétation.

Il s'était préparé un café sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux. Il avait grignoté des gâteaux qu'il avait achetés dans la première supérette qu'il avait vue en sortant de l'aéroport.

Quarante minutes s'étaient écoulées sans nouveaux éléments notables. La neige, les arbres, les chemins qui partaient dans diverses directions, n'avait rien éveillé dans son esprit. Il n'avait jamais été sensible aux charmes de la forêt. Il préférait la plage et la mer. Les espaces ouverts qu'il maîtrisait. L'ennui avait exacerbé sa colère, sa frustration. Il avait ressassé son malheur, son désespoir. Son amour bafoué.

Il pouvait la quitter, l'abandonner à ses ridicules rêves de gloire, à ses liaisons adultères, à ses vices. James Brown avait raison, Lisa ne l'aimait pas à la mesure de ses qualités. Elle ne le méritait pas. Mais il l'aimait. Il aimait son corps, son âme. Elle était imparfaite, elle avait fait les mauvais choix, elle s'était fourvoyée, elle gâchait sa vie, mais il la sauverait. Et elle finirait pas l'aimer comme il le méritait.

Le 4x4 était revenu. Il avait stoppé auprès de la Jeep rouge. La femme de la rue principale conduisait. Elle était descendue et une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant l'avait rejointe. Elle avait ouvert les portières. Une adolescente en parka rouge s'était d'abord montrée. Le visage marqué de coups.

D'où sortait-elle ?

Il n'avait pas fini d'être surpris. Une très grande femme était apparue, elle s'était penchée dans la voiture et elle avait aidé Lisa à descendre. Sa Lisa. En sang.

La grande femme avait passé son bras en travers de son dos et l'avait soutenue jusqu'à la Jeep. Il avait ajusté ses jumelles sur sa femme. Il ne bénéficiait pas d'un très bon angle de vu, mais il distingua la tête bandée et la parka déchiquetée en deux endroits. L'autre femme qu'il ne connaissait pas avait transporté une jeune fille dans ses bras.

Il s'était souvenu de l'explosion, des tirs. Dans quelle panade s'était encore fourrée sa femme ? La guerre ne lui suffisait pas ? Il lui fallait encore courir après les tueurs en série ? Après qui en avait-elle cette fois-ci ? Des narco-trafiquants ? Des trafiquants d'armes ? Une mafia russe ? Des agents secrets ? Avait-elle signé sans le lui en faire part, sans le consulter, un contrat pour intégrer les forces spéciales ? Elle manquait d'aventure ? Elle aspirait à des doses d'adrénaline si concentrées que ses missions en Orient ou au Sahel ne la satisfaisaient plus ?

Surpris par la tournure des événements, il en avait oublié de prendre des photos. Quand il s'en aperçut, les deux adolescentes et l'une des femmes inconnues avaient disparu à l'intérieur de la Jeep. Il se rattrapa sur la grande femme. Une trentaine de clichés avant qu'elle ne s'installât au volant de la 4x4 noire. La Jeep rouge était repartie avec ses cinq passagères, la 4x4 noire l'avait suivie. Il avait attendu dix minutes, avant de rassembler ses affaires et de les suivre.

.

Une villa de luxe. Dans un quartier de luxe. Son expérience d'agent immobilier estimait la plus modeste demeure du quartier à deux millions de dollars. Celle où se trouvait sa femme à plus de quatre millions. Elle s'érigeait au cœur d'un parc magnifique, en hauteur sur les rives du Lac des deux montagnes. En face du parc d'Oka.

Lisa avait le sens de l'humour.

Trois véhicules étaient garés devant la villa. Le 4x4 et la Jepp rouge du parc d'Oka et un SUV. Jonathan était arrivé trop tard pour savoir si le SUV avait précédé les deux autres voitures ou pas. Il avait discrètement passé la grille de la propriété, il s'était engagé dans le bois qui la cernait.

Maintenant, il surveillait la villa, allongé sur une couverture. Il aurait vite froid.

 

* * *

 

Maria donnait le sein à Alma.

Elle était ressorti de la salle de soin le nez en place. Elle s'était excusée auprès de Juliette de l'abandonner. Shaw soignait l'adolescente et elle avait bougonné :

— Je ne vais pas lui taper dessus.

— Sameen est un excellent médecin, Juliette. Et si cela peut te rassurer, c'est une très bonne amie d'Élisa.

— Mouais, faut pas exagérer.

— Je n'exagère rien. Tu es une très bonne amie d'Élisa

Root avait exhibé un sourire radieux. Elle avait fait trois pas et, parce que Shaw tâtait doucement les côtes endolories de l'adolescente et qu'elle avait les mains prises et l'esprit occupé, elle l'avait embrassée sur la tempe.

— Root, avait protesté Shaw.

— Sameen est un ange de douceur quand elle joue au docteur, avait gaiement susurré Root.

Shaw avait soufflé sa réprobation, mais elle avait continué son examen. Un examen qui avait confirmé les dires d'Alice Cormier. De Root. La jeune femme avait les mains douces et précautionneuses. Juliette avait connu des médecins et des soigneurs autrement plus rudes.

— Je ne veux pas laisser Alma toute seule, ajouta Maria. L'attaque de maison l'a traumatisée.

Juliette avait levé des yeux ronds.

— Je t'attends dans le salon, Juliette, conclut Maria. Prends soin d'elles, Sameen.

— Je vais toutes les laisser crever.

Le rire de Maria perla. Un vent de bonne humeur et de gaîeté bienvenue auquel se joint Brown, Root et plus discrètement Juliette. Shaw secoua la tête.

— Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes bien toi aussi, grogna-t-elle à Juliette sans relever la tête.

— Euh, ben, balbutia la jeune fille pas très sûre de ce qu'il convenait de répondre.

— Elle est insupportable.

La porte se rouvrit :

— je t'ai entendu Sameen.

Cette fois-ci Root et Brown se prirent à rire franchement. Shaw n'avait pas trouvé la réplique adéquate et la porte s'était déjà refermée. Elle maugréa le mot débile. Juliette craignit des soins plus douloureux, mais les mains du médecin restèrent légères.

.

 

Alexeï veillait sur Anne-Margaret. Il la berçait dans ses bras en lui chantant de vieilles berceuses russes qu'Anna pensait être la seule à connaître. Il se déplaçait d'un pas tranquille et chaloupé à travers le salon. Il était...

La grande Russe plissa légèrement des yeux. Comment n'avait-elle pas réalisé avant ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Elle n'avait jamais pensé à être mère, consciente de son absence d'émotion, de sa froideur. L'idée lui parut tout à coup envisageable. Elle ne changerait pas, mais qu'importait si Alexeï était là. Il pallierait son manque de chaleur, sa maladresse. Sa retenue.

S'il était d'accord.

— Elle est mignonne, tu ne trouves pas ? lui dit-il soudain.

— Oui, approuva Anna.

— C'est une belle enfant, mais elle n'aura pas les yeux bleus.

Il releva la tête. Ses yeux bleu-gris plongèrent dans les yeux bleu électrique d'Anna. Le regard rieur et tendre dans le regard impassible et sérieux. Dans le regard toujours aussi sérieux, mais plus aussi impassible. Anna souriait. Ses traits n'avaient pas bougé, mais son regard ne pouvait tromper Alexeï. Depuis longtemps, il avait remarqué cette particularité chez elle. La couleur extraordinaire de ses iris captait l'attention, les gens ne relevaient que leur couleur, elle les fascinait tant qu'il en oubliait le reste. Pas lui.

Elle avait compris. Il croyait avoir atteint le summum du bonheur quand elle lui avait déclaré vouloir connaître sa mère et ses sœurs. Il se trompait.

Elle le dardait de son regard brillant, il se troubla, baissa le regard sur l'enfant qu'il portait dans ses bras et se remit à chanter pour se donner de la contenance.

Anna aperçut Yulia. La jeune femme revenait des toilettes et contemplait le salon d'un air perdu et bouleversé.

Sa fille se vidait de son sang dans un bloc opératoire de fortune. La femme qu'Alexeï avait secourue donnait le sein à sa fille. Une fille bien trop âgée pour téter encore. Une autre femme était revenue blessée avec Genrika et elle ne savait toujours pas qui était la femme âgée qui était remontée de la cave avec les deux enfants.

— Yulia ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers Anna Borissnova.

— Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi faire un tour ? fit-elle en russe.

Les yeux de Yulia se portèrent malgré elle vers le couloir où Sameen et sa fille avaient disparu.

— Tu connais Sameen. Genrika est entre de bonnes mains. La blessure est impressionnante, mais elle ne met pas sa vie en danger. C'est Root qui lui a tiré dessus, Brown m'a raconté...

Yulia fronça les sourcils.

— Brown est la femme qui a été blessée, c'est un officier de l'armée américaine. Elle m'a raconté que Root était une tireuse hors pair.

— Anna, qui sont ces gens ?

— Et bien, je te présente, Maria Alvarez, dit-elle en la désignant d'une geste de la main. Elle était juge au Mexique, elle a aussi été députée et membre de la Commission interaméricaine des droits de l'homme. L'enfant qu'elle tient dans ses bras est sa fille. Voici Khatareh Deghati, c'est une mathématicienne et elle est professeur à l'université de Concordia à Montréal, c'est aussi la mère de Sameen.

— L'enfant dans les bras d'Alexeï est, si je ne m'abuse, la fille de Sameen.

Elle passa à l'anglais :

— Madame, demanda-t-elle à Maria. C'est Anne-Margaret, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous saviez que Sameen avait un enfant ?

— Elle nous l'a dit, et Yulia a lu une partie de son carnet de bord.

— Elle a écrit un carnet de bord ?

— Oui.

— Pour Anne-Margaret ?

— Oui.

— J'en tiens un pour Alma.

Elle caressa la tête de sa fille. Alma lâcha son sein :

— Sameen t'aime bien, elle a copié sur toi.

— Peut-être.

L'enfant se releva, mais elle resta collée à sa mère, Maria réajusta ses vêtements.

— Vous pouvez me rendre Meg, Alexeï.

Le géant lui tendit l'enfant. Il s'accroupit ensuite devant Alma.

— Et si on allait fabriquer un totem ? lui proposa-t-il.

— … ?

— Un grand totem protecteur en neige, expliqua-t-il.

— Il protégera la maison ?

— Oui.

— Un ours ?

— C'est une bonne idée.

— Si c'est un ours, il saura que tu es là et que nous sommes tes amis.

— C'est vrai.

— Mama ?

Maria ne remettrait jamais en cause la confiance qu'elle accordait au Russe, mais les événements de la matinée ne l'incitaient pas à se séparer d'Alma.

Un téléphone vibra. Celui d'Anna. La grande Russe, consulta l'écran et le tendit à Maria sans mot dire.

_La zone est sécurisée, Alexeï est prudent, il ne s'éloignera pas._

— La maison était censée être sécurisée, maugréa Maria entre ses dents.

_Ici, la villa est en circuit fermé, un brouilleur l'isole des connexions extérieures._

— …

_Rue principale, je ne pouvais pas empêcher Gen d'appeler ses amis, ou ses amis de l'appeler. La maison était sous protection, mais elle n'était pas coupée du monde. Vous pouvez vérifier si vous voulez._

Faire confiance. Combattre l'angoisse. Ne pas transmettre ses peurs. Ne pas céder à la paranoïa.

Pour vivre. Pour profiter de la vie et pour offrir à Alma la vie d'enfant qu'elle méritait.

— Tu peux y aller, Alma. Alexeï...

— Comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, madame. Nous resterons devant la porte d'entrée.

Alma sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa la main d'Alexeï. Le contraste qu'il offrait la frappa encore : l'homme et l'enfant. La petite fille, brune et hâlée et le géant blond. L'un et l'autre mettaient leur taille en valeur. Alma paraissait plus frêle et plus petite qu'elle ne l'était en réalité et Alexeï beaucoup plus grand et plus large que son mètre quatre-vingt quinze et ses quatre-vingts-dix kilos.

Alma le retint soudain en arrière. Elle se retourna et dévisagea les occupants du salon un à un. Sa mère qui avait été frappée, mais que Sam avait soignée, Anamaga calme et sereine, bien au chaud entre ses bras protecteurs, Khatareh aussi impassible qu'à son habitude, Anna et... Elle tira sur la main de Borkoof. Il se pencha vers elle. Elle tira encore. Il se baissa à sa hauteur. Elle mit ses deux mains autour de son oreille.

— Alessieï, c'est qui la dame blonde avec le bonnet ?

Que pouvait-il répondre ? Qu'avait-il droit de répondre ?

— C'est la maman de Gen, Alma, répondit pour lui Maria.

La petite fille fronça les sourcils.

— C'est pas Sam la maman de Gen ?

— Sameen est la mère d'Anamaga, Alma.

— Je sais, mais Gen...

Gen ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa vraie mère. Elle ne lui avait jamais montré de photos d'elle et, quand Alma avait posé des questions, Genrika lui avait simplement dit qu'elle était partie.

Alma avait surtout reçu les confidences de Genrika.

L'enfant adorait Shaw, Genrika l'aimait. Elles avaient souvent évoqué sa figure. Alma disait : « Comme Sam » « Si Sam était là. ». Elle se montrait intarissable sur ses exploits aux Seychelles et elle entremêlait à ses récits l'amour qu'elle vouait à Élisa Brown. La sincérité et l'innocence d'Alma avait déteint sur Genrika. Alma s'inquiétait de ses sentiments pour les trois femmes de sa vie. Genrika n'avait pu faire autrement que de la rassurer. Que de la conforter dans ses jugements. Oui, elle aimait Sam, oui elle aimait Élisa, et oui elle aimait Maria. Une affirmation qu'elle avait dû répéter à de nombreuses reprises. À de plus nombreuses reprises en ce qui concernait Shaw, parce qu'Alma s'était inquiété de la colère ou du dépit que manifestait parfois Genrika quand elle évoquait Shaw.

Durant deux ans, Genrika avait déversé sur Root la peine née avec départ de Shaw. Elle l'avait partagé. Elle avait aussi craché son fiel. Dans ses plus mauvais jours, elle avait méchamment reproché à la jeune femme, les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait elle-même. Il lui arrivait aussi, même si elle ne l'avait jamais exprimé à haute voix, de tenir Root responsable du départ de Shaw. Parce que Root n'avait pas su la retenir, parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas apporté ce dont Shaw avait eu si désespéramment besoin. Genrika dans ces moments-là haïssait Root. Elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre et refusait de lui parler. Elle bravait son autorité, celle d'Athéna qu'elle tenait pour autant responsable de l'absence de Shaw et quand Root ou l'IA avait bloqué ses accès aux réseaux, Genrika sortait écumer les malls ou se jetait dans son lit et s'abrutissait de sommeil et de noires pensées.

Root, quand Genrika perdait espoir, lui servait de déversoir, de bouc émissaire et de tête de Turc, mais Root était partie en novembre et Genrika s'était retrouvée seule avec sa tristesse. Avec son manque.

Khatareh, qu'elle voyait régulièrement, ne lui avait été d'aucun secours et Genrika n'aurait jamais osé la prendre comme souffre-douleur ou l'accuser, à tort ou à raison, d'être responsable du départ de sa fille. Khatareh était aussi sacrée à ses yeux que l'avait été son grand-père.

Inconsciemment, elle avait tu ses sentiments face à Maria parce qu'elle avait senti que la jeune Mexicaine ne se serait pas prêtée au jeu. Quant à Élisa, elle était trop droite, trop confiante, Elle n'avait jamais douté. Genrika leur gardait aussi rancune d'avoir été choisies. D'avoir vu Shaw avant elle, d'avoir su pour Anne-Margaret. D'avoir été préférées.

Alma avait entendu l'affection que Genrika éprouvait pour Shaw, elle avait enregistré ses regrets. L'enfant imaginait parfois que sa mère partait, que les « méchants » l'enlevaient, qu'elle mourait. Alma pleurait dans son lit. Elle imaginait sa vie sans elle. Privée de son attention, de sa tendresse, de sa protection, de sa présence.

À ses yeux, Genrika vivait le drame que s'inventait Alma. Elle ressentait « pour de vrai » l'absence de Shaw. Exactement comme Alma vivrait l'absence de sa mère si celle-ci venait à disparaître.

Dans son esprit, Shaw était devenue pour Genrika ce que Maria était pour l'enfant.

Sa mère.

 

* * *

 

Une main secoua le garçon. Il grogna, s'enfonça la tête sous les draps.

— Allez gamin, il est temps de se réveiller.

La voix grave. L'anglais. L'accent américain.

Xavier se figea de terreur. Puis ses poings se fermèrent et il se recroquevilla en position de fœtus. Un poids sur le matelas. Il serra les paupières, les mâchoires, son cou rentra dans ses épaules.

— Tu lui fais peur, Lionel. Pousse-toi.

Une voix de femme. Xavier se détendit, le lit s'allégea, une main sur son épaule. Le garçon se raidit une nouvelle fois.

— Xavier, nous sommes policiers.

La phrase avait été prononcée en français teinté d'un fort accent anglophone. Ni trop américain, ni trop anglais. Des Canadiens ? La gendarmerie ? Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna légèrement. Une femme. Jeune et rousse. Elle ressemblait à Océnane.

— Ils sont d'accord, Xav.

L'interpellé bascula sur le dos. Maxime se tenait derrière la jeune femme. Un petit homme replet aux cheveux frisés souriait amicalement. Xavier se redressa sur son séant. Il se massa le poignet gauche. De vilaines traces rouges témoignaient d'entraves. Ses yeux balayèrent le dessus du lit. Les liens gisaient abandonnés.

— Tu as été attaché ? demanda Maxime.

Xavier chercha de l'air. L'irruption des hommes, leur violence, les menaces :

— Je...je...

— Xav, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Juliette ? Elle est partie avec Jen ?

— Non.

Les larmes jaillirent. Xavier les essuya avec le dos de sa main.

— On a été agressés, des types... ils ont emmené Juliette, il l'ont frappée et euh, il cherchait Jen. Je... je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Il remonta ses genoux et plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

— Ils m'ont attaché et après il y a eu cette femme. Elle m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, que tout allait bien. Que Juliette allait bien et que je la reverrai plus tard. Elle avait l'air bizarre, et elle m'a fait une piqûre. Après... après je ne sais pas...

L'arrivée inopinée de la femme l'avait autant terrifié que l'intrusion des hommes bien plus tôt dans la journée. Xavier avait perdu la notion du temps. Entravé, nu, exposé, il avait très vite souffert de crampe. Le chauffage fonctionnait, mais il n'avait pas été réglé pour permettre de rester immobile et sans vêtements pendant des heures.

La femme portait une cagoule et des lunettes, elle parlait avec un très fort accent de Québec et lui avait surtout tenu des propos étranges. Elle l'avait gaiement félicité d'avoir usé de préservatifs et lui avait vanté les bienfaits d'une petite sieste réparatrice. Ses gestes précis, l'empressement qu'elle avait mis à préparer une seringue et à lui poser un garrot, démentaient sa gaîté insouciante. Il l'avait suppliée de ne pas le piquer, elle l'avait réprimandé d'un claquement de la langue. Ils dormait déjà à moitié quand il l'avait senti le libérer de ses liens et le couvrir.

Élisabeth Sanders traduisait. Du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

— Why bizarre ? demanda Lionel.

Xavier releva un visage baigné de larmes et répondit en anglais :

— Elle faisait peur.

— Pourquoi ?

— On aurait dit une folle.

Fusco grimaça. Root. Il avait pensé à Shaw. Shaw pouvait inspirer la peur. Mais Shaw n'avait jamais eu le profil d'une frappa-dingue. Ni le comportement d'une frappa-dingue.

— C'était un agent de chez nous, expliqua Fusco au garçon.

— Mais... Et les hommes ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?

— Des informations.

— Il voulait Jen, ils l'ont appelé par un drôle de nom.

— Mouais. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, gamin.

— Mais...

— Vos deux amies sont en sécurité. On va vous raccompagner chez vous.

Dehors, la tranquillité légendaire du parc d'Oka avait disparu. Les lieux étaient envahis de camions, de voitures, de véhicules blindés. Agents de la sûreté du Québec, militaires et gendarmes s'affairaient et souillaient le manteau de neige jusqu'à le transformer en bouillaque noirâtre.

Un officier de la gendarmerie vint à leur rencontre.

— Vous avez fini ? Dit-il d'un ton revêche. On peut enfin faire notre travail ?

— La maison est à vous, répondit Fusco d'un air bonhomme.

— Et les gamins ?

— Ils n'ont rien d'intéressant à vous apprendre. Ils dormaient et ils ont été drogués.

— Comment est-ce qu'on peut laisser des Américains se mêler de nos affaires ? maugréa l'officier.

— Téléphonez à votre commissaire, suggéra Sanders.

L'officier lui lança un regard noir.

— Vous allez les ramener chez eux ?

— Oui.

L'inspecteur souffla.

— C'est un sacré bordel, ici. Je ne sais pas qui a été envoyé récupérer les deux filles, mais ils n'ont pas joué la discrétion. On a dénombré onze corps et on ne sait pas combien d'autres gisent avec l'hélicoptère au fond de l'eau. Un Griffon* piqué à Saint Hubert au 438e. On est au Canada, tabernake, pas au Mexique.

Fusco n'avait pas envie de discuter avec l'officier, il fit signe à Sanders et les deux lieutenants engagèrent Maxime et Xavier à les suivre. Ils les escortèrent à leur voiture.

Ils ramenèrent les deux garçons chez eux. Xavier retomba dans un état apathique durant le trajet. Maxime n'avait rien vu, rien compris, il avait dormi et ni les hommes de mains envoyés après Genrika ni Root ne l'avait réveillé. Il profita du trajet pour tenter d'en savoir un peu plus. Fusco et Sanders se montrèrent prudents, ils évoquèrent une histoire de témoin sous protection.

— Jen. Il cherchait Jen ? s'étonna Maxime. Pourquoi ?

— Ils avaient besoin d'elle pour coincer quelqu'un d'autre.

— Mais elle était partie quand ils sont venus ? Je ne me souviens de rien.

— Ils t'ont drogué.

— Mais pourquoi ont-ils emmené Juliette ?

— Pour être sûrs que Gen se livre gentiment à eux.

— C'est horrible. C'est elle, le témoin sous protection ?

— Non.

— Mais elle le connaît ?

Maxime était amateur de film d'action américain.

— Oui.

— Xav...

Maxime ne continua pas. Son ami était appuyé contre la vitre de la portière. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

— Xavier... fit doucement Maxime.

— Je l'ai laissée, Maxime. Ils l'ont frappée et je ne l'ai pas défendue. Je suis qu'un pauvre type, elle...

Ses larmes redoublèrent.

Sanders conduisait, Fusco se tortilla sur son siège :

— Ils étaient combien, les gars qui vous ont attaqué ?

— Quatre sanglota Xavier.

— Armés ?

— Oui.

— Avec quoi ?

— Des pistolets et des petites mitraillettes.

— Tu voulais faire quoi, gamin ? Sortir tes griffes et tous les égorger ? Si tu avais joué au héros, tu serais mort, et ton amie aussi.

— Je suis un minable.

— Tu es brave garçon et ton amie va bien. Tu la reverras demain ou après-demain en pleine forme.

— Je ne veux plus la voir.

Fusco se retourna. Maxime passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

— Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas les séparer. Il ne va pas très bien.

— On passe d'abord chez Maxime ?

— Ouais.

Sanders comprenait toujours tout.

— Mais je te laisse la main face aux parents, Lionel.

— Mais tu viens avec moi. Tu inspires confiance, tu es une femme, ça passera mieux si tu es là.

Les parents de Maxime avaient téléphoné à ceux de Xavier, ils avaient lu sur Internet qu'un hélicoptère s'était écrasé dans le parc d'Oka et l'incapacité de joindre leur fils les avait inquiétés. La bonne figure d'Élisabeth, la diplomatie et la persuasion dont fit preuve Lionel, les papiers dont ils étaient munis et le coup de fil au commissaire de la gendarmerie royale canadienne en personne arracha l'accord des parents de Maxime. Le garçon les embrassa, leur assura qu'il allait bien, qu'on ne lui avait pas fait de mal, et que Xavier avait besoin de lui.

Ses parents s'inquiétèrent. Fusco minimisa les traumatismes subis par l'adolescent.

Pierre et Céline Deschênes avaient téléphoné à la Sûreté qui les avait renvoyée à la gendarmerie. On les promena de poste en poste avant qu'un sergent ne s'avisât de leur identité. Il avait pris la communication, leur avait servi un discours officiel, il avait reçu des instructions, leur expliqua que leur fils avait été pris par hasard dans une histoire qui ne le concernait aucunement et qu'il allait bien et qu'une équipe de policiers le ramènerait bientôt à son domicile. Il éluda les questions trop précises, calma les inquiétudes légitimes des parents avec le professionnalisme d'un officier habitué à négocier avec les civils et les criminels. Les parents avaient évoqué l'hélicoptère qui s'était abîmé dans le lac de la Serpentine, les scènes de guerre décrites par les journaux.

— Votre fils n'a pas bougé du chalet, il n'a en aucun cas été mêlé à cet événement.

Ils guettaient le retour de leur fils derrière leurs fenêtres. L'arrivée des deux policiers les précipita dehors.

— Nous vous avons ramenés parce que c'était plus simple et que Gen est une citoyenne américaine. La sûreté du Québec et la gendarmerie royale ont accepté de vous laisser tranquilles aujourd'hui. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Gen et Juliette non plus. Répondez à leur question sans vous poser de question. Ils vous proposeront de rencontrer un médecin. Ne refusez pas son aide.

— Mais Juliette et Jen, elles sont où ? Et quand est-ce qu'on les reverra? demanda Maxime.

Fusco se mâchouilla les lèvres.

— Chaque chose en son temps répondit Élisabeth Sanders.

Elle n'ajouta pas d'autres mots, les parents de Xavier accourraient. Les deux lieutenants leur confièrent les deux garçons et remontèrent en voiture.

— Merci, merci, répéta Céline Deschêne des larmes aux yeux.

Sanders démarra. Fusco bougonnait dans son coin.

— Lionel on va où maintenant ?

— Chez Juliette Pomerleau.

— Leur dire quoi ?

— Des salades, ronchonna-t-il.

— Eh, je suis comme toi, ne passe pas ta mauvaise humeur sur moi.

Il s'excusa auprès de sa co-équipière.

.

 

Ils tapaient des rapports en retard quand leurs capitaines les avaient convoqué dans son bureau. Ils avaient poussé des papiers dans leur direction.

— Des billets pour Montréal.

Élisabeth Sanders avait pris un air perplexe. Pas Fusco. La mère de Shaw habitait et travaillait à Montréal, Genrika vivait à Montréal.

.

 

La jeune fille lui avait téléphoné. Root avait été blessée au cours d'une opération militaire au Niger — comme si le fait que Root participât à une opération militaire était tout à fait normal — elle avait été blessée — comme par hasard, il n'avait même pas cherché à imaginer ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire là-bas au milieu du désert, des Marines et des djihadistes. La présence d'Élisa Brown n'avait en rien calmé ses inquiétudes — elle avait été rapatriée gravement blessée aux États-Unis où elle était restée plus d'un mois et demi en convalescence. Lionel eût bien aimé être au courant, lui envoyer des fleurs, des chrysanthèmes qui l'eussent fait rire, mais non, il n'en avait rien su avant que Genrika ne lui en parlât. Root, Shaw, Reese, ces abrutis partaient sans rien dire, souffraient en silence, oubliaient leurs amis et seraient capables de mourir seuls dans leur coin sans personne à leur côté pour leur tenir la main et rendre leurs derniers instant plus doux. De le laisser avec ses regrets. Une peine que lui épargnerait sa partenaire s'il lui arrivait malheur. Elle ne le tiendrait pas dans l'ignorance — Root était ensuite repartie pour la Thaïlande, Genrika n'avait pas précisé pour quelle raison. Fusco n'avait pas besoin de précision. Crunchy était partie sauver le monde; s'il cherchait bien, il découvrirait au pays du sourire bien des meurtres et des explosions inexpliqués.

Toute frappa-dingue qu'elle était, Root, Fusco en convenait, s'avérait une tutrice-maman-protectrice, attentionnée. Genrika vivait sous la protection de Maria Alavez et du sémillant lieutenant Brown. À moins que ce ne fût de la sémillante Maria Alvarez et du sympathique lieutenant Brown.

Il appréciait les deux femmes. Il avait souvent regretté en vivant aux côtés de Maria Alvarez à Washington que la mère de Lee ne lui ressemblât pas. Maria Alvarez n'abandonnerait jamais sa fille. Il avait cru sa femme semblable en cela. Elle était pourtant partie, sans qu'il niât ses propres responsabilités dans sa décision. Elle l'avait quitté lui et Lee sans faire de distinction. Elle les avait rayés de sa vie. Il comprenait qu'elle eût voulu changer de vie, refaire sa vie, mais qu'elle abandonnât son fils ? Ça il ne le comprenait pas.

Maria Alvarez était différente. Elle braverait la vie, l'enfer, les hommes, Dieu et le Diable pour sa fille. Sans renoncer pour autant à ses combats et à ses amours. Son investissement dans l'affaire du Chirurgien de la mort le prouvait. Fusco l'admirait et il aimait son esprit vif. Il avait fréquenté beaucoup de juges au cours de sa carrière de policiers, peu d'entre eux avaient additionné les qualités dont faisait preuve la juge mexicaine : intégrité, intelligence, probité, courage, opiniâtreté, humanité.

Quant à Élisa Brown, il était difficile de ne pas trouver la jeune femme sympathique. Elle ressemblait à Élisabeth Sanders. C'était une amoureuse de la nature, une fille simple, passionnée par son métier, une femme droite, courageuse et chaleureuse. Un voile passait parfois sur son visage et ses yeux devenaient plus vert.

La vie s'était montrée moins clémente envers le jeune lieutenant de l'USMC qu'envers le jeune lieutenant de police, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à complètement gommer son heureuse nature.

Lionel s'interrogeait sur l'affection qu'il avait décelée entre Shaw et le jeune officier de l'USMC. Brown ne possédait aucun des traits les plus marquants de Sameen : la violence, l'attitude hostile qu'elle arborait face à des inconnus, son impassibilité, son rejet des effusions sentimentales et des témoignages d'affection. Elles étaient soldats, officiers, mais Shaw était une tueuse, une tireuse d'élite. Pas Élisa. Il connaissait assez Shaw pour savoir que la jeune femme n'était pas aussi indifférente aux autres qu'elle le prétendait, qu'elle possédait un cœur. Un cœur dévoué qui battait pour son pays, pour ses patients, pour ses amis et Fusco enorgueillissait de compter parmi ceux-ci.

C'était étrange. Il s'était pris d'affection pour des marginaux.

John. Sameen. Root.

Il s'était d'abord méfié d'eux et ils l'avaient terrorisé.

Root était un mystère et il en était ridiculement tombé amoureux. Pas fou amoureux, mais il se savait sensible à son charme. Très sensible.

Shaw cachait des blessures derrière sa carapace, un humour qu'il goûtait derrière sa morgue, une grande modestie et beaucoup de pudeur derrière ses airs bravaches et ses « même pas peur » enfantins.

Reese n'avait pas été tendre au début, il l'avait mis en danger sans remords parce qu'il le méprisait. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier quand ils étaient devenus partenaires au sein de la police. Ils eussent pu devenir proche, partagé une amitié semblable à celle que partageaient Lionel et Élisabeth, mais John traînait ses remords et une croix de pénitent qu'il refusait de déposer et il évitait les rapports trop intimes. Il avait sabordé son histoire avec la petite psychologue de la police de New-York. Elle était amoureuse, Reese aussi mais il n'avait pas voulu se délester de sa croix. Il veillait aussi à ne jamais franchir les frontières qui le maintenait ou à distance de Shaw. La jeune femme était plus qu'une collègue, plus qu'une partenaire, plus qu'une amie. John se complaisait à jouer au dur, au redresseur de torts impassible et libre de tout sentiment. Il contrôlait ses expressions, ses attitudes, ses élans, mais il ne possédait pas la maîtrise et l'expérience de Shaw en la matière. Son naturel. Sa personnalité. Il n'avait jamais complètement trompé Lionel. Son amitié envers le binocleux, ses sentiments envers Jocelyne Carter, ceux envers Iris..., l'amour fraternel qu'il éprouvait pour Shaw.

Lionel aimait Reese, peut-être moins que Shaw, différemment de Root, mais si l'homme l'avait voulu, ils seraient devenus amis.

Pourtant, Root et Shaw s'étaient montrées bien plus honnêtes avec lui. Bien plus que Finch et Reese. Shaw était implacablement honnête. Elle assumait ses choix et il elle lui avait offert la plus grande joie de sa vie, les derniers instants dont tout homme ou toute femme rêvait : la paix et l'assurance que ses proches ne seraient jamais abandonnés. Shaw n'était pas une sentimentale, encore moins une émotive. Il était condamné. Elle ne lui avait pas dit au revoir ni adieu, simplement dit qu'elle était désolée.

Et elle lui avait transmis son courage et sa rage de vivre.

Elle ne s'était même pas étonnée de le revoir vivant.

— T'as un chouette gamin, Lionel.

Et elle était partie. Il l'avait retenue, serrée dans ses bras. Elle ne l'avait pas insulté, mais son soupir de dépit en avait dit long sur ce qu'elle pensait de son témoignage de reconnaissance. Et d'affection. À ce moment-là, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle eût compris. Maintenant, il savait.

.

 

Élisabeth Sanders avait ramassé les billets.

— On part dans une heure ? s'était-elle étonnée. Pourquoi vous nous envoyez au Canada, capitaine ?

— Je ne vous envoie nulle part et je n'approuve pas qu'on me prive de deux bons lieutenants.

— Mais...

— Je ne fais que transmettre les ordres, Sanders.

— Et quels sont ses ordres ?

— Ces billets d'avion.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à Montréal ?

— J'ai reçu l'ordre de vous mettre à disposition des autorités fédérales toutes affaires cessantes et de vous remettre ces billets d'avion. Vous m'en apprendrez peut-être plus quand vous le saurez, fit-il contrarié. Si jamais on vous en donne le droit. Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau et filez à l'aéroport avant de rater votre avion. Il n'est jamais bon de contrarier les autorités fédérales. Chicago peut bien disparaître, ils s'en foutent complètement.

— Et nos dossiers ?

— Sanders... fit le capitaine d'une voix menaçante.

— Viens, Éli, lui enjoignit Fusco en lui prenant le bras.

— Ouais, dégagez, et faites-moi signe quand vous rentrerez.

Élisabeth avait passé Fusco à la question. Il avait attendu d'avoir quitté le poste. Il avait reçu un SMS, lui signifiant de ne pas repasser chez eux, de se rendre directement à l'aéroport. Élisabeth avait protesté.

— Root habite à Montréal, Éli.

— Il y a un problème ?

— Je ne sais pas encore.

Un jet privé les attendait à l'aéroport.

— Pourquoi les billets alors ? s'étonna Élisabeth.

— Pour le capitaine, avait répliqué Fusco.

Athéna les avait contactés après le décollage. Élisabeth en avait entendu parler par les Russe et tout comme eux, elle l'identifiait à une mystérieuse opératrice, elle avait demandé qui elle était à Fusco, il avait prudemment répondu qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée et qu'il ne savait pas même où elle habitait réellement.

Elle leur avait dressé un état de la situation.

Genrika avait été localisée et identifiée, une opération avait été lancée pour s'emparer de sa personne. La jeune fille se trouvait en week-end dans un parc national. Elle était partie avec une amie et les deux adolescentes avaient retrouvé sur place deux garçons.

Fusco avait grimacé, il avait un fils. Deux garçons, deux filles. Un week-end d'amoureux.

L'attaque avait été déjouée. Élisabeth et Lionel avait pour mission de ramener les deux garçons chez eux et de rassurer leurs parents, puis de se rendre chez l'amie de Genrika et de rassurer ses parents de la même manière.

— Et on leur raconte quoi ?

— Que Genrika connaît une personne faisant partie d'un programme de protection d'un témoin qu'une organisation criminelle voulait éliminer.

— Sameen ?

— Root et Gen.

— Gen ?

— Malheureusement, oui. Je pense que Gen intéresse... l'IA marqua une pause à l'intention d'Élisabeth Sanders... Certaines personnes.

— C'est une gamine !

— Gabriel Hayward est né en 2005.

— Le Chirurgien de la mort ? souffla Sanders d'une voix blanche.

Une information qui avait été confiée au jeune lieutenant de police.

— Oui.

— C'est horrible. Je n'ai jamais compris comment un enfant pouvait avoir commis de telles atrocités.

— Les enfants n'acquièrent que très tard une réelle autonomie morale. Des gens malintentionnés peuvent aisément les transformer en bourreaux. C'est la raison pour laquelle, on retrouve des enfants-soldats tout au long de l'histoire de l'humanité.

— Gabriel Hayward n'était pas un enfant-soldat.

— Il n'agissait dans son propre intérêt. Il n'était qu'un instrument.

— Mais de qui ?

— D'une organisation criminelle.

— Qui cherchait à salir la mémoire de Sameen Shaw ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir, Éli, grommela Fusco.

— Tu dis toujours cela à propos de cette affaire, lui reprocha le jeune lieutenant. Je ne comprends pas qu'un tueur ait bénéficié de l'appui de mercenaires à la solde des cartels mexicains, ni pourquoi, ils en voulaient tellement à Sameen Shaw et le corps supplicié d'Ethan Cohen hante encore parfois mes nuits. Gen, c'est Genrika Zhirova n'est-ce pas ? Le chirurgien l'avait ciblée elle aussi, mais elle avait été mise à l'abri par Shaw et... Root. Vous m'avez toujours dit que le Chirurgien agissait pour le compte d'un tiers. Un tiers qui n'a jamais été évoqué lors du procès de Jeremy Lambert. Un tiers que celui-ci connaissait et que vous connaissez tous. Ce ne sont pas les Cartels, les attaques contre Sameen Shaw étaient personnelles. Ce tiers est toujours vivant et il est toujours libre, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi. C'est lui qui s'est attaqué à la jeune fille ?

Lionel s'assombrit. Elle avait raison. Sur toute la ligne. Il se sentait coupable. Il agissait comme Reese et Finch avaient agi envers lui. Il lui mentait et il lui dissimulait des informations capitales. Il avait éludé ses questions après l'attaque de la villa en Virginie. Il lui avait servi le discours qui avait été servi aux Russes. Il avait appris que Maria Alvarez et le lieutenant Brown étaient dans la confidence. Mais Maria Alvarez était passée entre les mains du chirurgien et elle était un élément-clef du procès intenté à Jeremy Lambert. Root et Shaw n'était pas restée, Reese n'était pas le genre d'homme à qui ont avait envie de ses confier, le procès avait été très dur et très éprouvant pour la jeune juge, elle avait besoin de soutien. Root et Sameen l'avait confiée à Brown. Une excuse pour qu'elle sût les tenants et les aboutissements de toute cette affaire. Brown avait aussi partagé le sort de Shaw, elle avait le droit de savoir, mais Éli ? Éli tout comme les Russe n'était que des pièces rapportés, des éléments utiles.

Il se renfrogna. Il se moquait un peu des Russes, mais pas de sa partenaire.

Athéna calculait.

Lionel, ses sentiments, ceux d'Élisabeth Sanders, son implication dans le combat engagé contre Samaritain. Anna Borissnova.

— Une intelligence supérieure supervise une vaste organisation qui avait pour but de contrôler le monde et de lui imposer un ordre totalitaire, expliqua Athéna. Sameen Shaw représentait un danger que cette intelligence voulait éradiquer. Pour d'autres raison, elle voulait aussi s'assurer de la coopération ou de l'élimination de Root. Genrika Zhirova présente certaines particularités que cette intelligence aimerait exploité, elle est aussi un moyen de retrouver Sameen Shaw et Root.

— Une intelligence ?

— Une intelligence artificielle.

— Elle a échoué ?

— Oui.

— Grâce à... Comment ? Elle a été détruite ?

— Il est difficile de détruire une intelligence artificielle, elle n'a aucune véritable réalité physique.

Élisabeth Sanders réfléchit un moment.

— Elle contrôlait les réseaux de communication ?

— Oui.

— Une autre a pris sa place ?

— En grande partie.

— C'est vous qui l'avez créée ?

— Non, fit Athéna.

— Mais vous avez accès à cette intelligence et c'est grâce à elle que vous avez guidé les Russes en Virginie.

Lionel attendait le mensonge. Celui auquel il participait. La déclaration d'Athéna le prit de court.

— Je suis cette intelligence artificielle.

Élisabeth en resta coite un long moment. Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Fusco.

— Ne m'accuse de rien, Éli. Je ne suis qu'un pion dans leur histoire.

— Tu n'es pas un pion, Lionel, le détrompa Athéna.

— Je n'ai jamais entretenu avec vous les rapports que vous avez avec Crunchy et c'est la première fois que vous parlez personnellement.

— C'est vrai.

— Tant mieux, j'ai l'impression d'être dingue et de ne pas savoir si je parle à un tas de fils, à un flux d'énergie, ou à un ordinateur.

— IDA était pourtant sexy, lâcha Sanders.

— IDA ? fit Fusco.

Recherche.

IDA. Personnage de jeu vidéo. Intelligence artificielle ayant utilisée un robot dernière génération pour se donner une présence matérielle.

— Il n'existe actuellement aucun robot apte à accueillir mon esprit.

— Ça ne vous tenterait pas ? demanda Sanders.

— Eh ! Vous m'expliquez ? s'insurgea Fusco.

— IDA est une intelligence artificielle dans un vieux jeu vidéo, lui expliqua sa coéquipière.

— Lequel ?

— Mass Effect.

— Le jeu avec une fille bleue qui se ballade avec des tentacules sur la tête ?

— Tu connais ?!

— J'ai un fils... Alors ? C'est ça ?

— Oui.

Il se concentra :

— Ah, ouais, le robot dont le pilote tombe amoureux.

— Tu y as joué...

— Pour savoir de quoi Lee me rabattait les oreilles.

— Pff, gros menteur.

— En tout cas, je suis d'accord. Je pense que Root apprécierait...

Il prit un air goguenard.

— Peut-être moins Wolwy si elle revenait.

— Elle est revenue, Lionel. Elle est à Montréal. Elle a aidé Root et Élisa Brown à sauver Gen.

— Brown est à Montréal ?

— Avec Maria Alvarez et Alma.

— Qui d'autre encore ?

— Anna Borissnova et Alexeï Borkoof.

— Une vraie petite réunion de famille. Et les autres ?

— Ils étaient trop loin.

— On a bien fait de se faire muter à Chicago...

— Tu le regrettes ? demanda Athéna.

— Non.

— Je vais vous expliquer ce que j'attends de vous, ensuite vous rejoindrez les autres et vous ramènerez Juliette Pomerleau chez elle, demain ou après-demain.

— Une dernière chose, avant cela, demanda Fusco.

— Je t'écoute.

— Pourquoi vous me tutoyez ?

— C'est offensant ?

— Non.

Recherche de la réponse la mieux adaptée...

— Comment ne pas te tutoyer, Lionel, répondit Athéna d'un voix lascive.

Élisabeth Sanders resta médusée. Fusco éclata de rire. Athéna se félicita de son choix.

Elle avait endossé la personnalité de son interface et l'avait laissé répondre à la question du lieutenant à sa place.

 

* * *

 

De la neige, de la glace et des arbres. La nature sauvage, brut, hostile. Un peu. Beaucoup moins qu'en Sibérie. Les arbres étaient moins imposants, et la vue était magnifique. Le danger n'était peut-être pas absent, mais il ne pesait pas sur ses épaules. L'angoisse de la punition. La pression des désirs à satisfaire. L'empreinte profonde des sexes qui la pénétraient sans douceur, des mains qui lui pétrissaient le corps, qui lui tiraient les cheveux. L'épuisement qui la prenait parfois. L'indifférence pour se protéger du dégoût.

Elle inspira. Oppressée.

La violence l'avait rattrapée. Elle avait quitté une petite fille heureuse pour retrouver une adolescente blessée par balle. Des mercenaires qui n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre à des enfants. Au Canada.

Et puis, le gouffre qui la séparait de celle qui avait été sa fille prenait des allures d'abîme. Elle s'était préparée, mais comprendre par la voix innocente d'une enfant qu'elle ne représentait rien pour sa fille l'avait durement heurtée. Sameen aimait Genrika. Yulia n'en avait jamais douté. Mais...

— Officiellement, Genrika est la fille de Sameen. Une couverture qui leur a été imposée à toutes les deux, dit Anna.

Yulia continua de contempler le paysage.

— Sameen travaillait pour le gouvernement, comme tueuse, un peu comme moi pour SVR. Elle a mis à jour des malversations dans son agence. Elle est devenue indésirable et elle a basculé dans l'ombre. Mais elle a continué à servir son pays. C'est comme cela qu'elle a rencontré Genrika. Il y a quelques années elle s'est dressée contre une organisation internationale très puissante et très dangereuse. Elle a été capturée. Elle s'est enfuie après quatorze mois. L'organisation n'a eu de cesse de la retrouver depuis. Pour cela, il ont monté une opération destinée à la faire sortir de l'ombre. L'organisation a crée un tueur en série, un boucher que la presse a nommé le Chirurgien de la mort. Des indices ont été laissés sur les lieux des crimes et ils accusaient tous Sameen. Des traces ADN en particulier, sang cheveux poils qui avait été prélevé quand elle était captive. Les victimes étaient toutes liées au passé de Sameen. Genrika a été visée. Elle a été sauvée, le Chirurgien a été arrêté et il a été jugé, mais l'organisation n'a pas été démantelée. Genrika vivait sous couverture, et d'une façon ou d'une autre sa couverture a grillé.

— Et tout ces gens ? La juge, le lieutenant de l'armée américaine.

— Maria Alvarez a été victime du Chirurgien de la mort et témoin principal à charge lors de son procès, Elisa Brown a été emprisonnée comme Sameen.

— Et toi ? Et tes camarades ?

Anna se rembrunit. Son regard se durcit et une profonde tristesse marqua ses traits.

— Anna ?

— Le Chirurgien a tué deux hommes de notre agence.

Un grand silence suivit avant qu'Anna ne reprît la parole.

— Et il fait sauter la maison d'une de mes sœurs.

Anna se rappela l'appel du Chirurgien. Ses plaisanteries. Sa voix. Les gémissements de sa sœur, la voix de sa nièce. Son visage se durcit..

— Elle est morte ?

— Elle, son mari et leurs trois enfants.

Yulia resta de marbre à ses côtés. Les confidences n'appelaient pas à de la vaine sympathie. A d'hypocrites condoléances.

— J'ai haïs Sameen. C'est comme ça que j'ai connue ta fille. Je cherchais Sameen. C'est en partie grâce à Genrika que j'ai su que Sameen n'était pas la coupable, mais la victime des crimes du Chirurgien.

— C'est comme cela que vous êtes devenue amies ?

Anna tourna son regard sur Yulia.

— On est devenues amie à la colonie. Sameen avait beaucoup souffert avant, mais pas moi. Je ne m'étais jamais reniée comme là-bas. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de basculer. J'étais venue l'aider parce que je me sens redevable envers elle, parce que je partage son combat. Je savais à quoi m'attendre à la colonie, je savais qui était Blatov, mais j'avais pris mes précautions et limité les risques. Mon dossier a été modifié et ensuite... Enfin, tu as vu. Je me suis transformée en...

Anna détourna la tête.

— Si elle n'avait pas été là, je serais devenue cette Natashka.

— Je n'ai pas fait mieux.

— Tu ne t'es pas transformée en monstre, Yulia. Tu as peut-être touché le fond, mais tu as survécu. Tu as des projets. Tu ne renies rien. Si tu vas au bout de ton idée, je t'aiderai, Sameen aussi.

— J'irais au bout de mon idée. Je sais que je m'en prendrai plein la gueule, mais je ne renoncerai pas.

.

 

Shaw passa une main sur le front de Genrika. La jeune fille cilla.

— Sameen, souffla-t-elle.

— Il faut que tu te reposes, Gen. Je vais te donner un sédatif.

— Et Juliette ?

— Elle va bien.

Shaw appela la jeune fille et se recula. Elle et Genrika étaient amies, elles s'apporteraient le réconfort dont elles avaient besoin.

Root se lavait les mains. Shaw retira ses gants chirurgicaux et en tira une nouvelle paire :

— C'est à vous, Brown.

Le jeune lieutenant attendait stoïquement son tour.

— Vous tenez à votre pull et à votre chemise ?

Brown fronça les sourcils.

— Je ne sais pas si ce sont des cadeaux...

L'officier rougit :

— Ben, euh, non, s'embarrassa-t-elle.

— Tant mieux.

Shaw découpa les vêtements avec une grosse paire de ciseaux. Le lieutenant se retrouva torse nu.

— Ça vous dérange de rester assise ?

— Non, mon capitaine.

— Vous n'allez pas tourner de l'œil ?

— Non, mon capitaine.

Root observa les deux femmes. Les deux soldats. Brown serrait les dents. Elle combattait la douleur, mais sa posture était détendue. Elle accusait l'affection et la confiance qu'elle portait à Shaw. Root ne leur était d'aucune utilité. Elle rêvait de se retrouver seule avec Shaw, de l'évaluer, parce qu'il importerait de soigneusement évaluer son état d'esprit avant de tenter un geste ou de proférer une parole. Elle devrait restreindre ses envies de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui montrer son amour et combien elle lui avait manqué, d'évoquer son absence. Il lui faudrait feindre l'indifférence, feindre l'avoir quittée deux jours et non pas deux ans et demi. Oublier un temps son désir.

Shaw avait gardé le même pouvoir sur elle.

Root secoua la tête. Si elle pensait aux mains de Shaw, elle filerait se mettre sous ses couvertures et s'adonner à ses fantasmes. Avant de se soulager, elle avait peut-être mieux à faire.

— Sam, tu as encore besoin de moi ?

— Non.

Genrika luttait contre le sommeil, mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner Juliette. Son amie portait des ecchymoses sur la figure, Shaw lui avait bandé le torse, pour soulager des côtes fêlées et elle luttait vaillamment contre les larmes pour ne pas inquiéter Genrika.

— Juliette, lui dit gentiment Root. Je crois que nous devrions laisser Genrika se reposer. Il est tard, personne n'a dîner à midi, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à préparer le repas ?

La jeune fille tenait la main de Genrika.

— Vas-y, Juliette, lui intima celle-ci. Je suis naze, on se parlera après.

— D'accord, accepta la jeune hockeyeuse.

Root la prit pas la taille et commença à lui décrire par le menu quelles tâches l'attendaient en cuisine, à lui demander si elle savait émincer, découper, détailler. À noyer la jeune fille de paroles et à la distraire des violences auxquelles elle avait été confrontée. La discussion deviendrait plus sérieuse un peu plus tard, mais pas maintenant.

.

Shaw termina son bandage. Elle engagea Brown a ne pas bouger, parti vérifié l'état de Genrika puis revint vers le jeune lieutenant.

— Vous assurez la garde avec moi ?

— Bien sûr.

— Vous voulez boire quelques chose ? A part de l'alcool.

— Du thé ?

— Okay. Attendez-moi.

Shaw sortit de la pièce. Brown défit le lit sur lequel elle était installé s'enroula dans une couverture autour d'elle et s'assit en tailleur, le dos appuyé contre le montant du lit. Shaw revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau garni d'une théière, de deux tasses et d'une assiette de biscuits que Root avait tenu à ce qu'elle emportât.

.

— Je te laisse une heure, Sam. Le temps de préparer à manger, après vous vous joindrez à nous.

— Okay. Tu prépares quoi ?

— Une salade et des lasagnes, j'ai trouvé les ingrédients nécessaires et Juliette a accepté de me servir de commis.

— Tu n'as pas trouvé plus simple ?

— Une petite pause est, je pense, la bienvenue pour tout le monde. Alexeï et Alma n'ont pas fini leur ours des neiges, Anna discute avec Yulia, Maria nourrit ta fille, ta mère gamberge, et tu veux parler au lieutenant Brown.

— J'ai faim.

— J'ai prévu en conséquence, Sameen.

— Mouais, cool.

.

Shaw posa le plateau sur le lit et s'installa en face de Brown. Le lieutenant fit le service. Elles burent en silence. Shaw dévora l'assiette de gâteau. Brown n'y toucha pas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au Niger ?

Brown ne biaisa pas :

— J'ai tué un enfant.

Un traumatisme dont Brown ne s'était pas défait, qu'elle n'avait confié à personne. Root avait été gravement blessée et Jack Muller, à qui elle aurait volontiers parlé, avait suivi la jeune femme à l'hôpital. D'abord à Niamey, puis aux États-Unis. Elle avait été prise ensuite par ses rapports, par ses hommes, elle était repartie aux États-Unis et elle n'avait rejoint le camp Lejeune que pour se retrouver en prison, puis Jonathan lui avait mis le grappin dessus, Root l'avait envoyée veiller sur Maria et Genrika.

Sa plongée dans les vices et la violence de son couple avait oblitéré l'enfant-soldat. Le choc qu'elle avait ressenti en écartant le chèche de son visage, la découverte de ses traits juvéniles. Elle avait confié le naufrage de son mariage à Maria et elle avait oublié le gamin.

Il était réapparu dans toute son horreur quand elle avait raconté l'opération à Shaw. En bon officier, Shaw avait décelé son malaise.

Shaw l'écouta, elle posa des questions, obligea Brown à donner des détails, à s'expliquer, à creuser, à extirper sa peur, son dégoût, ses remords. A accepté, à se pardonner, à se défaire de sa culpabilité.

Brown se tassa, mais quand Shaw l'appela doucement par son grade, elle leva sur un regard clair, même s'il était mouillé de larmes. Shaw lui tapota la joue.

— Je vous l'avais dit, Brown. Vous êtes une fille bien.

C'était le moment. Shaw avait défoncé toutes ses défenses. Brown se sentait exposé, épuisé, prête à tout.

— Mon capitaine...

— Ouais.

— Il faut que je vous parle d'autre chose.

Brown ne voulait pas de conseils, Maria lui en avait donné. Des conseils qui ne lui demandaient plus qu'à être mis en œuvre, que Brown savait justes et sages. Ce qu'elle attendait, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la force qui lui manquait pour affronter Jonathan. Pour ne pas tomber.

Brown se sentait coupable envers Maria, coupable envers Jonathan. Qu'elle l'aimât réellement ou pas, elle et Maria avaient été amantes. Brown avait cherché du plaisir, de la tendresse et de l'amour dans ses bras en janvier et Maria l'avait comblée au-delà de ses attentes. Une fois. Une seule fois. Mais il suffisait d'une fois pour trahir. Elle était soldat, elle avait prêté serment, elle le savait très bien.

Elle n'avait jamais couché avec le capitaine, elle ne l'avait jamais désirée, leurs rapports étaient amicaux et professionnels. Jonathan n'aurait aucune prise sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers Shaw.

— Genrika, elle dort, mon capitaine ?

— Oui.

— Mais elle peut nous entendre ? Elle peut se réveiller ?

— Non, je lui ai injecté un sédatif, elle ne se réveillera pas avant ce soir.

Et Brown avait tout raconté. Du début à la fin. Sans vraiment d'ordre, mais sans mensonges, sans omissions, crûment, sans complaisance, sans misérabilisme non plus, parce que Shaw ne l'aurait pas accepté.

Shaw avait serré les poings. Brown les avait vus se crisper et se décrisper tout au long de son récit, si elle l'avait frappée, battue comme elle pensait le mériter, elle n'aurait pas protesté, elle aurait accepté la punition. Shaw n'en avait rien, fait, elle n'en avait jamais eu l'intention.

Elle fulminait. Mais pas contre Brown.

Elle l'avait cru à l'abri de ses démons, elle l'avait crue forte et solide. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée. Le lieutenant lui avait paru si calme, si équilibré et si serein. Elle avait trébuché et un sale type en avait profité pour lui mettre le grappin dessus.

Pour l'avilir.

— Vous aviez des amis, Brown. Une famille.

— Je n'ai jamais rien raconté à mes parents, je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

— C'était si dur au Mexique ?

— Non, enfin, si, mais...

— Et Maria ?

— Elle avait assez souffert, je ne savais pas où elle était, je...

— Vous ne vouliez pas être un fardeau.

Brown lui jeta un regard reconnaissant.

— Je suis tombée amoureuse, mon capitaine.

— Mouais, évidemment, grogna Shaw. Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez aux Seychelles ?

— Je voulais parler à Maria.

— Et ?

— Je n'ai pas osé. Elle avait l'air si heureuse, après vous êtes arrivée et j'ai eu honte.

— Vous savez que vous êtes vraiment con ?

Le lieutenant prit un air malheureux.

— Vous m'avez vu déraper, Brown. Pas une fois, mais plusieurs fois. Je vous ai cassé la gueule dans un accès de démence et vous aviez honte ?

— Je vous ai parlé, mon capitaine.

— Pff... Et Root ? Pourquoi vous a-t-elle rejointe au Niger ?

Élisa pensait avoir dit le pire, en avoir fini.

— Vous me prenez pour une demeurée ? l'invectiva Shaw. Root déteste l'armée, elle n'a aucun sens de la discipline. Elle n'est pas partie jouer au soldat pour s'amuser avec vous. Les djihadistes sont des chiens, mais il faut plus que des djihadistes pour décider Root à bouger et s'arroger les services de Reese et de Muller. Au Niger, je ne vois qu'une chose qui ait eu assez d'importance à ses yeux pour qu'elle abandonne Gen et cette chose, c'est vous, Brown. Je n'ai pas raison ?

— Si.

— Alors ?

— Je voulais mourir.

— Vous suicider ?

— Oui.

Brown allait la faire crever. Le mariage et maintenant le suicide ?

— Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous tirer une belle dans la tête sans une excellente raison.

— On m'a envoyé des photos. De moi et de Maria.

Brown baissa la tête.

— Élisa...

Shaw se pencha et prit le menton de Brown entre ses doigts. Elle lui releva la tête. Le jeune lieutenant pleurait.

— Il n'y avait rien, on se tenait la main et Maria m'a juste embrassée sur les lèvres quand je l'ai quittée à l'aéroport de Mahé. Mais... Vous vous imaginez, mon capitaine, si ces photos s'étaient retrouvées sur le bureau de l'USMC ? Si mon mari les avait reçues, mes parents, mes hommes. Et Maria... Il y a eu les sexe-tapes et maintenant, ça ? Je ne voulais pas. Ma carrière d'officier était foutue, ma vie entière, je ne voulais pas qu'elle porte cette responsabilité sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait rien fait, elle avait assez souffert. Ce... c'était mieux comme cela.

Cette fois-ci Shaw eut du mal à retenir sa colère.

— C'était lui. N'est-ce pas, Brown ? C'était lui.

— Athéna avait perdu l'accès aux réseaux russes et ce sont les Russes qui ont équipé les Seychelles et qui leur ont installé les réseaux de sécurité.

Voilà pourquoi Anna était tombée à la colonie n°2. Shaw ferma les yeux. Ne pas se laisser submerger. Brown attendait de l'aide, elle n'avait pas besoin de se confronter à une crise de démence.

Brown déchiffrait les émotions au fur à et mesure qu'elles apparaissaient sur le visage de Shaw, qu'elles se manifestaient à travers les tensions qui parcouraient son corps. La violence, la colère, la rage, la haine, les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se maîtriser, le calme qui revenait petit à petit. Les yeux qui s'ouvraient, le regard amical. Affectueux.

— Brown, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous et Maria ?

La question était sérieuse.

— Je ne sais pas trop, mon capitaine. J'aime beaucoup, Maria et euh... je ne sais pas trop comment, c'est arrivé, mais... Elle avait suivi votre conseil.

Shaw se fendit d'un sourire en coin. Brown rougit.

— Non, mon capitaine, pas celui-ci.

— Elle vous a raconté ?

— Oui.

— Lequel alors ?

— Faire de l'escalade.

— Mouais, vous l'avez accompagnée, vous étiez seules, c'était sympa, vous dormiez ensemble et un jour, vous avez sauté le pas.

— Euh, ben...

— Mais ça n'a pas duré, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, on a arrêté dès qu'on est revenues à Washington.

— Et aux Seychelles ?

— C'était bien, mais on a jamais trop rien fait.

— Trop rien fait ?

— On est très proches, je sais que c'est un peu tendancieux pour les autres, mais on ne couche pas ensemble.

Échange de regards.

— Une fois, c'est arrivé une fois, quand je suis arrivée à Montréal.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je me sentais mal, sale et... je voulais savoir si... Les retrouvailles avec Jonathan, c'était horrible. Je me haïssais. J'ai tout dit à Maria. Elle sait pour Jonathan.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

— De divorcer. Elle a été... Elle est...

— Elle a de l'expérience, et je la crois de bons conseils.

— Je... je voulais quitter l'USMC, mon capitaine.

Shaw se rembrunit.

— Pour lui ?

Brown hocha la tête.

— J'espère que vous vous êtes retiré cette idée de la caboche, lieutenant. Vous quitterez peut-être l'USMC un jour, mais vous resterez toujours un soldat, un officier, vous avez ça dans le sang. Il ne supportera pas. Le surf, l'armée ça fait partie de vous. Ce sont des obstacles à son emprise sur vous.

— Je le sais mon capitaine, mais quand je suis avec lui...

— Vous vous écrasez, vous vous soumettez. Vous vous punissez, Brown. De toutes les saloperies que vous commises lors de vos simulations, vous vous punissez du meurtre de votre frère. Votre frère est vivant, Brown. Il vous aime. Je ne crois pas que ça lui plairait que sa sœur, par amour pour lui, se fasse violenter et humilier par son mari. Je ne crois pas que ça plairait à vos parents. Moi ça ne me plaît pas, ça ne plaît pas à Maria et ça ne plairait à aucune personne qui s'est battue à vos côtés. S'il n'y avait que moi, j'irais coller une balle dans la tête du connard que vous avez épousé, mais ça ne vous aiderait pas. C'est à vous de faire ça.

— De lui coller une balle dans la tête ?!

Shaw lui donna une taloche sur le front.

— Non, abrutie, je ne veux pas vous voir finir en taule pour le restant de vos jours. Mais c'est à vous de vous occuper de régler cette affaire, de vous libérer de ce tordu et de reprendre votre liberté. Si vous avez besoin de soutien, je serai toujours là pour vous, sinon vous avez l'embarras du choix. Maria vous aime, Root ne vous a pas identifiée à mauvais code, Anna vous apprécie, les Russes accourront quoi que vous leur demandiez, Muller se damnerait autant pour vous que pour moi ou pour Root. N'hésitez pas à assurer vos arrières si vous en ressentez le besoin.

L'assurance de Shaw, son estime, l'évocation de ceux avec qui elle avait souffert et combattu contre Samaritain. Brown redressa les épaules et ses yeux brillèrent. Shaw grimaça un sourire.

— Lieutenant, s'il faut repartir au combat, vous viendrez ?

— Pour finir le travail ?

— Oui.

— Vous connaissez ma réponse, mon capitaine. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me poser cette question.

— Vous avez l'heure ?

Brown regarda sa montre.

— C'est l'heure.

Shaw sauta du lit, elle ausculta, Genrika. Sembla satisfaite de son examen.

— Heureusement que vous êtes arrivée, lui dit Brown.

— Vous débrouilliez plutôt bien.

— On n'aurait pas pu empêcher son enlèvement, si vous n'étiez pas intervenues avec Anna. Nous avions choisi de sauver Juliette et convenu de retrouver Gen ensuite.

— Vous vous en êtes occupée ?

— De Gen ?

— Mmm... Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Une question d'officier à un autre officier. Une question qui requérait plus qu'un adjectif ou une vague appréciation.

Brown dressa un rapport complet. Tout ce qu'elle savait de la jeune fille, toutes les qualités qu'elle lui attribuait, ses défauts aussi. Elle n'oublia pas d'évoquer Juliette Pomerleau. Le rôle que la jeune fille jouait auprès de Gen. La gentillesse dont la capitaine des Rebelles avait fait preuve envers la jeune Américaine. Les cours que lui dispensaient Genrika, mais aussi Maria, elle, et même Khatareh. L'amitié que partageaient les deux jeunes filles. Shaw apprit aussi qu'elles avaient menti quant à l'organisation de leur week-end. Brown excusa Genrika. Elle avait servi de couverture à Juliette.

— Ce sont des ados.

— Ouais, je connais, merci.

Shaw en apprit beaucoup. Élisa sans en avoir l'air évoquait bien plus que ses relations avec Genrika. Elle colla les morceaux épars, tria les informations, les regroupa. Elle reconstitua une partie du tableau. Un tableau élaboré en son absence par petites touches ou par grands aplats de couleur. Un tableau réalisé en grande partie à partie des esquisses que Shaw Root et Genrika avaient déjà dessinées au lac de la Prune.

Le soin que Root avait pris de l'éducation Genrika. La poursuite de ses études par correspondance. Ses bons résultats scolaires. La volonté qu'avait eu la jeune fille de continuer ses entraînements sportifs, la reprise du hockey. L'implication affective de sa mère auprès de la jeune fille, le prétexte des mathématiques, du russe et des échecs qui n'expliquaient pas que Khatareh assistât aux matchs que disputait Genrika avec les Avalanches. L'amitié que celle-ci avait développée avec la fille à la parka rouge, mais aussi avec ses partenaires sur la glace. L'inquiétude qui taraudait Genrika, son espoir parfois durement battu en brèche de revoir un jour Shaw.

Pour la première fois depuis la disparition de son grand-père, Genrika avait renoué avec les préoccupations de son âge à l'abri d'un foyer que Brown à travers son récit, jugeait stable et chaleureux. Un foyer ouvert sur le monde. Et que ce fût au lac de la Prune ou à Laval, une maison ouverte aux visiteurs.

Root et Genrika avaient eu l'intelligence de se faire confiance. Shaw n'avait jamais douté qu'elles s'entendissent bien. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir comment les choses tourneraient entre elles après son départ, mais elle avait parié pour une bonne entente. Elle ne s'était pas trompée et elle était plutôt contente d'elle sur ce point. Tout comme le rapport d'Élisa avait un peu, ridiculement, elle en convenait, titillé sa fierté.

— Vous la connaissiez avant de venir à Laval ? demanda-t-elle par orgueil de voir l'opinion du lieutenant confirmé sa propre opinion.

— Je l'avais vue une ou deux fois sur les messageries.

— Mmm.

— C'est une fille attachante, mon capitaine.

Fichu orgueil, s'invectiva Shaw en sentant son cœur cogner un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine.

— Je ne vous dis pas ça pour vous faire plaisir, mon capitaine. Moi aussi, je l'aime bien.

— Ouais ? grimaça Shaw.

— Ouais.

— Je lui ai ramené sa mère.

La capitaine avait l'air de trouver son idée excellente. Elle s'était mise en danger pour mener à bien son idée. Une idée dont Brown ne pouvait nié la générosité, dont la mise en œuvre lui semblait délicate. Genrika aimait profondément Shaw, elle aimait tout aussi profondément Root. Elle s'était bâti une vie. Une vie solide et heureuse. Sans prévenir, le capitaine allait tout remettre en cause. Brown pensait que Genrika était orpheline, elle ne parlait jamais de ses parents, elle ne conservait, à sa connaissance, aucun souvenir d'eux, alors qu'elle évoquait facilement son grand-père.

— Où est-elle ?

— Ici.

— Vous...

— Quoi ?

— Gen est au courant ?

— Non.

Brown la regarda intensément. Shaw se troubla, puis son expression se durcit.

— Crachez votre Valda, Brown.

— Vous n'avez pas peur que la révélation soit un peu dure ?

— Yulia se débrouillera, elle ne veut pas rester de toute façon.

— Ah...

Si tout était aussi simple.

— Bon, on va bouffer ? Je crève la dalle. Et un peu de viande ne vous fera pas de mal, vous avez une tête de déterrée.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

 **Griffon :**  Hélicoptère Bell 412EP utilisé par l'armée canadienne. La base Saint Hubert se trouve sur la rive sud de Montréal et accueille le 438e escadron tactique d'hélicoptère.

 

 


	22. Accords, désaccords et Concessions.

* * *

 

 

Le repas avait été étrange.

Root avait joué à la maîtresse de maison, un rôle qu'elle maîtrisait sur le bout des doigts. Borkoof l'avait aidé au service. Alma n'était restée sur sa chaise que parce qu'elle avait été assise entre Brown et le géant russe, et qu'elle avait sa mère en face d'elle. Elle s'était inquiétée d'Élisa qui l'avait rassurée, puis de Juliette, qui avait balbutié qu'elle allait bien.

La jeune hockeyeuse était encadrée de Maria et de Khatareh, les deux personnes les plus intimidantes qu'elle n'eût jamais rencontrées avant de se retrouver face à la femme qui l'avait soignée.

Yulia n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il passait, son bonnet n'avait jamais paru aussi fermement vissé sur sa tête et aussi bas sur ses sourcils.

Maria semblait préoccupée et s'impatientait visiblement de parler à Root ou à Shaw, peut-être aux deux en même temps.

Personne ne parla des attaques. Ni du retour de Shaw. Ni de ce qu'il convenait maintenant de décider. Les convives ne partageaient pas tous les mêmes secrets et le babillage de Root s'était limité à la cuisine. À Borkoof, qui avait joué le jeu. À Alma, qui avait adoré le plat de lasagnes.

L'arrivée de Fusco et Sanders avait achevé de donner un caractère absurde à la scène.

Root s'était illuminée, avant de se lever et de déclarer :

— Nos derniers invités...

Elle avait disparu d'un pas léger, tout le monde s'était regardé, sauf Yulia qui se sentait une parfaite étrangère, et Juliette qui avait décidé de ne plus s'étonner de rien et qui depuis, s'était rendu compte qu'elle mourrait de faim.

Sanders s'était figée de surprise en entrant dans la salle à manger. Fusco avait grommelé :

— Pas possible... Tout le monde est là.

Ses yeux avaient fait le tour de la table. Il avait repéré le bras en écharpe de Brown, la présence étonnante de Khatareh Deghati, celles de Yulia et de Juliette qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ses yeux avaient brillé quand il avait croisé le regard de Shaw.

— Content que tu sois de retour, Sameen.

Grommellement.

Il avait retourné son regard sur Juliette.

— Are you Juliette Pomerleau ?

— Yes.

— Éli... l'avait-il interpellée.

— Hein ?

— Tu parles mieux français que moi...

— Ah, fit la jeune femme d'un air absent.

— Eh, Crazy squirrel ! Réveille-toi et fait ton travail de flic.

— Mais... Hein ? Quoi ?

Sanders n'écoutait rien. Elle pensait à ces gens. Tous ces gens. Victimes d'un intelligence artificielle. Alliés à une Intelligente artificielle. Dans un guerre numérique. C'était tellement incroyable.

— Juliette... l'orienta Fusco

— Ah.

L'évocation de la jeune Pomerleau la rappela à son devoir. Sa tête. Son visage tuméfié. Sa jeunesse.

— Tes amis sont rentrés chez eux. Ils vont bien tous les deux. Maxime n'a rien vu et ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Xavier était choqué, il a eu peur, mais on l'a rassuré sur ton sort et celui de Gen. Nous avons vu tes parents. Nous leur avons dit que tu étais sous la protection de la police et que tu rentrerais demain ou après-demain.

Juliette s'était pincé les lèvres. Sous la protection de la police ? Qui appartenait à la police dans cette pièce. La grande femme ? Le géant ? La femme blonde au bonnet ? Le médecin-soldat ?

— Nous sommes policiers, annonça Sanders. Je suis le lieutenant Élisabeth Sanders et voici le lieutenant Lionel Fusco.

Si c'était vrai, c'était encore plus bizarre.

— Ce sont de vrais policiers, Juliette. Ils portent de vraies plaques qui n'ont pas été volées ni falsifiés, avit précisé Root. Ce sont des amis aussi, tu peux avoir confiance en eux.

— Je confirme, avait ajouté Maria.

— Moi aussi, avait affirmé Élisa.

Juliette ne savait plus très bien qui était Alice Cormier, mais elle savait qui étaient Élisa Foley et Maria Alvarez. Elles ne lui auraient jamais menti et elles n'auraient jamais couvert des activés malhonnêtes ou des criminelles.

Root avait ensuite invité les deux policiers à partager leur repas.

— Des lasagnes, Lionel.

— Si tu me prends par les sentiments... avait-il plaisanté.

Il avait pris une chaise et s'était, d'autorité, installé à côté de Shaw. Sanders avait hésité. Brown lui avait ménagé une place à côté d'elle.

— Venez là, lieutenant.

— Faudra que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il se passe, avait grommelé Fusco en tendant son assiette à Root.  
— Chaque chose en son temps, Lionel, lui dit-elle.

Il se tourna vers Shaw.

— Tu viens de débarquer, Sameen ?

— Oui.

— D'où ?

— De New-York.

— Tu as passé deux ans à New-York ?

— Pff...

— Tu étais où ?

— Au Canada...

Fusco ouvrit la bouche.

— Je n'y suis pas restée.

— Alors, tu es partie où ?

— En Irak tout d'abord, puis en Sibérie.

— Tu as fait la guerre en Irak ?

— Oui.

— Comme médecin ou comme soldat ?

— Les deux.

— Avec les Free Burma Rangers*

— Tu les connais ?

— Tu me prends toujours pour un inculte.

— J'ai passé du temps avec eux, ils ne sont pas mal sur le terrain, mais...

— Tu n'as pas trop accroché à leur idéologie.

— Non.

— Le mec ressemblait trop à un prêcheur ?

— Ouais.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire en Sibérie ?

— Je suis allée me poser.

— C'était dur en Irak ?

— J'ai participé à la bataille de Mossoul. C'est une ville. C'était... moche. Avec les Kurdes, ça allait à peu près, mais avec les autres... La guerre est violente, celle-ci était sauvage et la population civile a payé un lourd tribut. L'armée régulière irakienne reprochait aux habitants d'avoir donné la ville à Daesh, les milices chiites les méprisaient parce qu'ils étaient majoritairement sunnites, les hommes de Daesh les utilisaient comme bouclier, ou pour y dissimuler ses combattants. Quand la ville est tombée, la chasse aux sorcières a été décrétée. Il y a eu des attentats, des exécutions sommaires, des tortures. Les Rangers fermaient les yeux. Les Kurdes n'étaient pas vraiment maîtres de quoi que ce soit. Quand ils se sont retirés, je suis partie avec eux.

— Vous avez revu le commandant Ibrahim, mon capitaine ?

— Oui. Il n'a pas trop apprécié non plus comment ça avait tourné.

— Qui est-ce ce commandant Ibrahim ? demanda Fusco.

— Un officier kurde qui nous a aidé quand a voulu sauvé Ian Lepskin. Un gars bien et un bon soldat.

— Tu n'es pas restée avec lui ? avait continué Fusco.

— Non.

— Alors, ça a été la Sibérie ?

— Mmm.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait là-bas ?

— Rien.

— Rien ? s'était étonné Fusco.

— J'ai réfléchi.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à revenir ?

— J'avais assez réfléchi.

— Je suis content de te revoir, Shaw.

Shaw avait haussé les épaules. Personne ne parlait, tous les regards étaient tournés vers le petit lieutenant et la jeune femme. Suspendus aux lèvres de Shaw, à tout ce qu'elles voudraient bien encore confier à Fusco. Raconter de son périple.

— Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir, Lionel. J'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances, mais on va définitivement régler le problème et on se fera une bouffe après ça.

— Ouais, je suis partant.

Il apostropha Root :

— Eh, Crunchy, tu cuisines toujours aussi bien.

— Tu es un homme stupéfiant, Lionel.

— Tu m'as toujours sous-estimé, lui lança-t-il goguenard

— J'aurais du mal à affirmer le contraire, avait-elle concédé.

Shaw s'était renfrognée. Elle avait surpris les regards étonnés, parfois admiratifs, parfois incrédules, le petit sourire de connivence qui avait brillé dans les yeux d'Anna. Elle s'était rendu compte que personne n'attendait à ce qu'elle se confiât ainsi à Fusco. Qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé de l'Irak, ni à Maria ni à Brown.

Ils étaient débiles.

S'ils voulaient savoir ce qu'elle avait fait durant ces deux ans et demi, ils n'avaient qu'à faire comme Lionel. Le lui demander.

 

* * *

 

Genrika dormait. Paisiblement.

Shaw s'était assise à son chevet.

Brown et ses confidences avaient éveillé en elle une sourde angoisse. Tout était tellement compliqué avec les gens.

On toqua et la porte s'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Shaw reconnut Root à son pas.

— Je peux ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Haussement d'épaules.

Root tira une chaise et s'assit à côté d'elle. Pas trop près, respectant ses distances, sa sphère intime. Sérieuse. Elle avait plaisanté au parc d'Oka, dans la Wrangler. Flirté. Elle avait voulu recréer un univers familier : elle plaisantait Shaw levait les yeux au ciel. Elle flirtait Shaw soufflait d'exaspération et dissimulait, parfois, un sourire

Elle n'avait pas essuyé de rebuffades. Cependant, Root n'avait pas cru devoir bon insister par la suite.

Ne pas embarrasser Shaw.

Elle l'avait vu s'assombrir dans la Wrangler. Elle avait dissimulé ses sentiments, mais Root l'avait tellement étudiée, tellement observée, qu'elle avait senti son malaise.

Elle, ses regards et ses sourires, Élisa et son affection, Genrika qui lui avait tendrement passé les bras autour du cou quand Shaw l'avait portée. Les mots que la jeune fille avait prononcés.

Shaw n'avait sans doute pas imaginé un retour si dramatique.

Elle n'avait laissé effleurer aucun sentiment en ce qui concernait Root. Ni rejet ni attirance. Elle avait beaucoup de chose à gérer. Root préférait, pour l'instant, se caler sur son attitude. Se montrer patiente.

— Tu n'as pas été voir ta fille, dit-elle.

— Elle est avec Maria.

— Comment va Gen ?

— Tu tires bien, tu l'as sauvée de la noyade et d'une hypothermie trop importante, j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait sur place. Si elle ne force pas trop, elle pourra reprendre ses entraînements dans un mois et demi au maximum.

— Ses entraînements de hockey ?

— Mmm.

— Elle ne va pas être très contente.

— C'est mieux que d'être morte.

— Il faut qu'on parle, Sam.

— De quoi ?

— De Samaritain. Maria a reconnu des hommes du Cartel Silanoa.

— Ce n'est pas étonnant, on savait que le Cartel et Samaritain étaient en cheville.

— Tu te souviens de ta simulation ? Des deux financiers que Samuel Guzman avait invités dans sa villa au milieu du désert ? Le Russe et la Chinoise ?

— Oui.

— Maria a mené une enquête. Ils existent. Le cartel est bien dirigé par un conseil d'administration. Des financiers qui gèrent d'immenses conglomérats. Une demi-douzaine de personnes d'après Maria. Grâce à eux, Samaritain dispose d'une immense fortune et d'une réserve d'hommes de main quasi inépuisable. Maria veut démanteler cette organisation.

— Il faut les tuer.

— Tuer, et démanteler en même temps, je suis d'accord.

— Tu me donnes les cibles, je m'en charge.

— Tu ne pars pas en solo, Shaw. Tu es revenue, ce n'est pas pour repartir seule affronter Samaritain.

— Okay.

Shaw n'avait pas une seule fois tourné la tête vers Root. Elle avait une manière très particulière de renouer avec les gens après deux ans d'absence.

— Root, est-ce qu'Athéna reperd du terrain face à Samaritain ?

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

— Brown m'a raconté pour les réseaux russes, elle s'est fait piéger, mais il n'y a pas eu qu'elle. Il m'a retrouvée en Russie et il a falsifié les dossiers d'Anna. Les deux ont failli y laisser leur peau.

— Anna ?

— Elle s'était plus ou moins fabriqué une identité d'agent infiltré pour se protéger du directeur de la colonie pénitentiaire. Sa couverture est tombée et elle s'est retrouvée avec un profil de tueuse de flics. Le directeur s'est vengé. Elle a vécu un véritable enfer pendant deux mois.

— C'est pour cela que vous vous êtes échappées en plein hiver ?

— Oui. Elle n'aurait pas survécu jusqu'au Printemps.

— Athéna est tombée dans un piège. Samaritain s'est trouvé un nouvel allié.

Shaw semblait toujours concentré sur Genrika. Un leurre. D'infimes contractions musculaires, dans la mâchoire, dans les mains, une tension plus affirmé dans la nuque, disaient à Root qu'elle bénéficiait de sa plus grande attention.

— Un informaticien. Un génie, continua-t-elle, le ventre noué.

Les poings de Shaw se serrèrent, ses mâchoires se contractèrent, ses épaules se refermèrent. Root reconnaissait là son génie, sa faculté à la comprendre, à devancer sa pensée, ses explications. Le premier nom lui avait donné une orientation. Le second une réponse.

— Finch ?

Root pressentait une explosion de violence. Un déferlement de haine. Elle répondit quand même :

— Je crois.

— Root, gronda Shaw.

— Je suis sûre que c'est lui.

— Root... fit Athéna d'un ton de reproche à l'oreille de son interface.

— Désolée, Aty.

— Comment sais-tu que c'est lui ? demanda Athéna.

— Un faisceau de présomptions. Sa façon de coder, même s'il essaie de se dissimuler. J'ai eu des soupçons en Chine, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai été distraite et je n'arrivais pas vraiment à trouver ce qui me dérangeait. Mais il y a eu notre affrontement pour la maîtrise des réseaux russes. Peu de hackers peuvent atteindre une telle virtuosité. La Thaïlande m'a prouvé que ce ne pouvait être que lui. J'ai recoupé les programmes que j'avais détruits. L'architecture des programmes est différente, mais le style... parfois...

— Il est arrivé à Montréal, vendredi.

Root blêmit.

Athéna avait déjà lancé des simulations, des calculs de probabilités.

Résultats : 89,75 % de probabilités pour que Root eût raison.

Des simulations et des calculs qu'elle n'avait jamais effectués auparavant.

L'angle de vue.

Elle avait biaisé ses calculs prévisionnels parce qu'elle n'avait jamais entré Harold Finch dans sa base de données. Elle l'avait systématiquement écarté de ses calculs.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle savait, elle n'avait jamais cessé de le protéger. De l'aimer. Comment imaginer...

— Quand vous aurez fini vos messes basses, vous me ferez signe, grommela Shaw.

— C'est lui qui a identifié Gen, murmura Root d'une voix blanche. Il est à Montréal.

Shaw se leva d'un bond.

— Dis à ta boite de conserve de me donner sa localisation, je l'avais prévenu, je vais le descendre..

— Il est parti, Root, il a embarqué pour Londres, ce matin.

— Il habite là-bas ?

— Non, sa destination finale est Séville.

— Il y habite ?

— Oui, mais je ne sais pas précisément où. Il réside dans une zone blanche.

— Root ! claqua Shaw. Dis-moi, où se trouve ce salaud.

— Il est parti. Il habite en Espagne.

— Athéna, si tu m'entends, prends-moi un billet pour là-bas. Trois billets, j'emmène Anna et Borkoof.

— Sam...

— Je vais le tuer, Root. Mettre fin à tout ça.

— La mort d'Harold ne changera rien. Le réseau Silanoa est prioritaire.

— Pourquoi ?

— À cause de l'argent et du vivier d'homme qu'il représente.

Shaw se retourna vers Root et lui posa un index menaçant sur la poitrine.

— C'est d'accord, Root. Je te fais confiance, mais après cela, je m'occupe personnellement de son cas.

Root en resta la bouche ouverte de surprise. Shaw acceptait de remettre sa vengeance ? Sans discuter ? Sans se battre pied à pied pour défendre son point de vue ? Un point de vue discutable. Défendable.

Défendable parce que Finch représentait une menace.

Root avait détruit quatre de ses créations, parce que, maintenant, qu'elle avait la certitude qu'il s'était allié à Samaritain, elle retrouvait sa signature dans tous les programmes qu'elle avait précieusement gardés en mémoire avant de les détruire.

Elle avait manqué de sérieux, de concentration. Elle eût dû identifier l'informaticien plus tôt.

L'absence de Shaw, la vie qu'elle partageait avec Genrika. Des distractions auxquelles elle n'était pas familière. Shaw lui avait manqué, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle souffrait de son absence, mais quand celle-ci était aux mains de Samaritain, Root était tendue vers un but qui avait mobilisé toutes ses facultés mentales et physiques.

Localiser Shaw. Libérer Shaw. Sauver Shaw. Sauver Athéna.

Quatorze mois à combattre pour les deux seules personnes qui comptaient réellement dans sa vie à cette époque.

Elle avait retrouvé Shaw, elle l'avait libéré, elle s'était battue pour qu'elle reprît vie.

Grâce à Shaw, Athéna avait pris son envol, elle avait surtout pu, enfin, affronter Samaritain sur son terrain et à armes égales. Presque à armes égales. Athéna le surpassait. L'IA avait regagné la place qui lui revenait, elle avait repoussé Samaritain dans l'ombre, elle l'avait réduit au statut de programme malveillant, elle avait grignoté peu à peu son territoire, reconquis la toile, congédié ses agents, démantelé ses réseaux. Il leur restait du travail à accomplir. Samaritain ne battrait jamais en retraite. L'IA ne disparaîtrait pas sans avoir causé le maximum de dégâts. Root n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps ou de demander à Athéna quel but il poursuivait à travers son alliance avec Harold Finch.

Le chaos.

Dans le monde virtuel, sur les réseaux. Criminels et États s'en donnaient déjà à cœur joie. Les meilleurs ingénieurs, les plus brillants pirates étaient courtisés, payés des fortunes, pour voler, détruire, tuer, déstabiliser les marchés, des pays entiers. Une guerre souterraine acharnée, déconnectée de la réalité, immorale et anonyme. Le génie de Finch trouverait acquéreur.

Mais Athéna ne s'apparentait plus un être diminué, bridé. Elles ne combattaient plus pour sa survie et Shaw ne s'était pas plus battu à ses côtés parce qu'elle avait été enlevée et qu'elle pourrissait dans une prison. Shaw ne se battait plus à ses côtés, parce qu'elle avait choisi de partir.

Entre-temps, Root avait atteint ses rêves, touché le bonheur du bout doigts et plongé dedans à corps perdu. Elle avait tout donné. Elle s'était donnée. Sans peur et sans restriction.

Shaw se débattait avec ses phobies, sa violence et sa folie, elle avait dérapé à de multiples reprises, leur relation s'était teintée de violence, mais Root l'aimait assez pour ne pas s'y attarder, pour être toujours présente, disponible, pour lui offrir son épaule quand elle vacillait, lui tendre une main quand elle tombait.

Shaw n'avait pas supporté. Elle était partie.

Elle n'avait pas rejeté Root, elle n'avait pas rejeté l'amour qu'elles partageaient. Elle avait, d'une certaine manière, agi par amour. Envers elle-même, mais aussi envers Root et envers les autres.

Shaw lui avait manqué, mais Root aurait pu gérer le vide qu'elle avait laissé dans sa vie. Si elle n'avait pas tant redouté son retour.

L'incertitude.

Shaw se serait-elle retrouvée ? Aurait-elle réintégré sa vie ? Sa personne ? Aurait-elle vaincu ses angoisses ? Ses phobies ? Sa culpabilité ?

L'aimerait-elle encore ?

Renoueraient-elles ensemble les liens qui les avaient jetées l'une contre l'autre dans un lit ? Ou bien Shaw se serait-elle aperçue que ses sentiments n'étaient qu'une affaire de circonstance ? N'identifierait-elle pas son attachement pour Root à la vaste entreprise de manipulation que Samaritain lui avait fait subir ?

À une erreur.

À une faiblesse.

Shaw, si elle empruntait ce chemin, ne se compromettrait plus jamais avec elle.

Root pourrait déployer tous ses charmes, rien n'y ferait. Elle n'aurait pas perdu l'amie, la partenaire, mais elle aurait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Un amour d'autant plus fort que Root, l'implacable, la misanthrope, l'indifférente, s'était ouverte à d'autres amours.

John avait partagé sa peine et son espoir. Il aimait Shaw. Comme un frère. Et l'homme que Root avait toujours méprisé avait occupé une place que personne n'avait jamais occupée avant dans son cœur. Elle avait trouvé du réconfort dans sa présence quand ils avaient retrouvé Shaw réduite à l'état de squelette, quand ils avaient œuvré pour lui rendre son aspect humain, quand elle avait douté. Quand elle avait pleuré dans ses bras.

Et puis, il y avait eu les autres.

Élisa Brown.

Jack Muller qui n'avait d'abord été qu'une victime facile de ses facéties.

Lionel.

Maria Alvarez.

Cette incroyable Maria Alvarez. L'alcoolique enceinte et condamnée de la villa del Chapo. La juge baroudeuse du camp Mebemgokrés, la mère attentive, l'allumeuse, la combattante. Cette femme à qui Shaw avait confié sa fille.

Et Genrika.

Le pavé dans la mare. Le pavé dans sa mare. Un pavé d'affection, de responsabilité. D'émotions parfois contradictoires.

Trois ans de bouleversements qui avaient obscurci son sens du jugement.

Finch s'était allié avec le diable.

Qui haïssait-il assez pour cela ? Elle ? Athéna ?

— Root ?

Le regard interrogateur. Inquiet peut-être.

— Samaritain a perdu beaucoup de ses agents, Sam. Mais John Greer est toujours vivant et il effectue beaucoup de déplacements.

— Tu aurais dû le descendre.

— Il est difficile à localiser. Samaritain le protège et parfois, sa présence dans un endroit résulte d'un leurre. L'attention dont Samaritain fait preuve à son égard me laisse supposer qu'ils sont restés très proches.

— Tu crois qu'il a remplacé le gamin ?

— Non, je crois plutôt qu'il a gardé la place qu'il a toujours voulu avoir, celle d'un témoin, d'un ami. Je le vois bien président du conseil d'administration qui dirige le Cartel. Si...

Shaw augura de nouveaux arguments dont elle n'avait que faire :

— Je t'ai dit que j'étais d'accord, Root.

— Ce sera une grosse opération.

— Ça me va.

— On pourrait s'occuper du conseil d'administration. Leur chute entraînera la chute de tout le réseau.

— Nous deux ?

— Peut-être aurons-nous besoin d'un peu d'aide. Maria nous apporterait une caution légale qui nous faciliterait les choses. Athéna peut se débrouiller pour qu'elle réintègre officiellement sa fonction de juge, au Mexique ou dans une institution internationale. Les Russes, s'ils sont partants, assureront nos arrières. John et Jack représenteront le gouvernement américain.

— Je réponds d'Anna et de Borkoof.

— Anton nous accompagnera avec le nombre d'hommes dont nous aurons besoin.

— Tu l'as déjà contacté ?

— Non, mais je le sais.

— Et Brown ?

— Elle est blessée et ses barrette de capitaine l'attendent. On ne peut pas attendre qu'elle soit remise pour partir.

— Root... Tu...

Shaw se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Les confidences de Brown l'avait affectée :

— Tu connais son mari ?

Le regard de Root se durcit. Ses yeux perdirent peu à peu leur humanité.

— C'est si... commença Shaw.

— Athéna m'empêche depuis cinq mois d'aller lui rendre une petite visite.

Shaw détourna le regard. Quand ses yeux revinrent se planter dans ceux de Root, ils exprimaient la colère, l'incertitude et une grande tristesse.

— Je sais que ce n'est pas possible, Root. Mais je voudrais que tout cela s'arrête. Définitivement. Brown, Anna, Matveïtch dans son fauteuil roulant, Gen...

Ses yeux s'abaissèrent sur Genrika.

— Elle est jeune encore. Elle a déjà été confrontée à trop de violence. C'est la deuxième fois, qu'il s'en prend à elle. Il y a Alma aussi.

— Et Anne-Margaret ?

Shaw hocha la tête.

Des coups discrets retentirent à la porte. Shaw alla ouvrir.

Yulia.

— Je... Oh, tu n'es pas seule, dit-elle en découvrant Root assise au chevet de Genrika. je...

— Non, viens, entre.

Yulia jeta un regard méfiant en direction de Root.

— Root s'occupe de Gen depuis trois ans. C'est un peu... euh... Elle est comme...

— Sa tutrice, l'aida Root. Officiellement, j'assure cette charge auprès des autorités québécoises et américaines.

Shaw attrapa la main de Yulia et tira la jeune femme auprès du lit de Genrika. Yulia portait toujours son bonnet et une large écharpe autour du cou.

— Elle va bien, lui dit Shaw. Elle aura besoin de béquilles pendant une à deux semaines, sa cuisse sera douloureuse pendant un mois, un mois et demi, selon si elle se ménage ou pas. Après, elle sera comme neuve.

— Avec une cicatrice ?

— J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais je ne fais quand même pas de miracles.

— Tu fais des miracles, Sameen, rétorqua Yulia.

Haussement d'épaules.

— Parles-en à Anna.

Root leva un sourcil.

Elle s'occupait de sa fille, Yulia se fendit d'une explication :

— Sameen l'a soignée en pleine forêt. Elle s'était empalée sur une branche. D'ailleurs, ni Anna ni moi n'aurions survécu sans elle.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

— Et nous n'aurions pas survécu sans Anna, ni elle ni moi, c'est vrai aussi.

De là à dire qu'elle n'avait servi à rien.

— On ne survie pas seulement grâce aux autres, fit Shaw. Si on a n'a pas la volonté de survivre, quelles que soient les qualités de ceux qui nous accompagnent, ont meurt.

Sameen, pensa Root avec émotion. Elle avait décelé la dévalorisation dans les déclarations de Yulia Zhirova. Elle l'avait contrée. Et elle avait fait mouche. La jeune femme arborait une expression de gratitude qui en disait long sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Shaw. Des sentiments partagés. Shaw souriait amicalement.

Elle avait changé.

Pas vraiment changé, parce que Shaw savait interpréter les expressions, les paroles, les attitudes, mais si rien ne l'y forçait elle se gardait bien de le montrer. Avant.

Il ne rentrait aucun calcul dans sa réponse à Yulia. Elle l'avait prononcée par gentillesse. Spontanément. Un acte dont Root avait été rarement témoin auparavant.

Elle eût aimé savoir ce que les trois femmes, Anna, Yulia Zhirova et Shaw, partageaient. Avaient partagé. À la colonie. Au cours de leur évasion, de leur périple dans la forêt sibérienne. Shaw le lui raconterait peut-être un jour.

— Sameen.

La voix cassée, la main tendue. Shaw s'assit, accepta la main.

— Je veux m'asseoir.

Shaw demanda à Root de l'aider. Si la jeune femme avait hésité à rester, elle comprit que sa présence était requise. Elles relevèrent la jeune fille.

— Juliette va bien ?

Acquiescement de la part de Shaw. Suivit d'un regard contrit de la jeune fille :

— Et les garçons, ceux qui nous accompagnaient.

— Vos amoureux ?

Le ton était peu engageant, mais au moins Shaw avait parlé d'amoureux. Pas d'amants.

— Je ne connaissais pas, Maxime.

— …

— Je n'ai rien à dit à Élisa et Maria pour Juliette, Sameen. Je n'ai pas menti. C'était son anniversaire et elle voulait... euh...

— Elle voulait bénéficier d'un peu de liberté et d'intimité avec Xavier, l'aida complaisamment Root.

— Oui.

Shaw consentit alors à la rassurer sur le sort des deux garçons. Genrika jetait des regards discret vers la jeune femme au bonnet qu'elle n'avait jamais vue et dont les traits ne lui disaient rien. Shaw se retourna vers Yulia.

— C'est ta mère.

Root eût dû se douter que Shaw n'emploierait aucune circonvolution. Qu'elle annonçait les faits, sans fioritures. Parce que c'était simple, direct et efficace. Le reste lui paraissait hypocrite et inutile.

Shaw n'analysait pas le retour de Yulia Zhirova comme un faisceau d'émotions à gérer, elle n'imaginait pas que ce pût être une épreuve. Ou si elle l'imaginait, elle ne s'y attardait pas, elle préférait y voir un fait. Une addition d'actions.

Shaw s'était donné une mission. Dans son esprit, Genrika avait été injustement séparée de sa mère. Une police et un juge corrompu les avaient arrachées l'une à l'autre. Genrika s'était retrouvée seule. Isolée. Sans protection une fois que son grand-père était mort. Et personne ne s'en était jamais inquiété. À sa connaissance, Finch n'avait jamais entrepris aucune démarche pour retrouver la mère de Genrika, pour tenter d'alléger sa peine, ou pour la faire libérer. Shaw ne s'en était jamais soucié non plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle prît conscience de ses manquements envers la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas voulu revenir sans s'acquitter d'une tâche dont elle se sentait redevable envers la jeune fille.

Genrika avait le droit de retrouver sa mère. Shaw avait donc été la chercher et elle la lui rendait.

Mission accomplie.

Elle eût pu peut-être se rappeler quelle avait été sa réaction quand elle avait, elle même, retrouvé sa mère au lac de la Prune.

Quand Khatareh lui avait dévoilé son passé tragique en Iran. L'existence de deux sœurs que Shaw ne connaîtrait jamais.

— Bon, ben, on vous laisse, vous avez peut-être des tas de trucs à vous dire. Amène-toi, Root.

— Sameen...

— Viens, je te dis.

Shaw lui attrapa le bras et la traîna derrière elle.

Genrika lança un regard affolé à Root. Mais c'était trop tard. Shaw la tenait fermement et Root n'avait aucune envie de l'affronter maintenant. Parce que, si elle manifestait son désir de rester, Shaw s'y opposerait. Et lui expliquer maintenant, devant Genrika et Yulia, que la jeune fille avait besoin de soutien, qu'elle avait fait le deuil de sa mère parce que, connaissant le sort promis aux opposants politiques obscurs en Russie, elle avait refusé d'entretenir un espoir qu'elle savait vain. Que Genrika avait accepté se retrouver seule après la mort de son grand-père, qu'elle avait assumé son statut d'orpheline. Que l'arrivée de Shaw dans sa vie, avait bouleversé ses certitudes. Que la jeune fille avait reconnu en elle, l'héritière de son grand-père, une nouvelle chance de se sentir à nouveau aimée et protégée, en confiance.

Shaw lui avait apporté sa protection, son affection, ses talents et sa patience d'entraîneur, mais elle l'avait maintenue dans l'incertitude.

Genrika avait besoin de savoir qu'on l'aimait, qu'on tenait à elle, d'obtenir régulièrement des preuves concrètes de l'affection qu'on lui portait. Shaw seule comptait à ses yeux et Shaw ne comprenait pas ce besoin. Root comprenait. Genrika avait décidé de rester avec elle après le départ de Shaw. Et maintenant... Genrika n'était plus la jeune fille que Shaw avait confiée à Root, elle n'était plus le témoin que Root devait protéger, elle n'était plus l'adolescente dont elle devait plus ou moins supporter les humeurs par devoir.

Root s'était prise à aimer retrouver Genrika quand elle rentrait de mission. À lui préparer à manger des plats qu'elle aimait ou qui la surprendrait. Elle se sentait stupidement fière de son génie et de ses aptitudes intellectuelles, de sa capacité à élaborer de jolie lignes de code. Elle s'enthousiasmait pour ses études, ses recherches et elle n'était pas la dernière à hurler dans les gradins des arénas quand son équipe marquait un but.

Elle avait découvert au Niger que Genrika l'avait adoptée. Qu'elle l'avait placé dans son monde à ses côtés, au côté de Shaw. Qu'elle l'avait intégrée dans sa famille.

Shaw, Genrika et elle. Un foyer un peu atypique, mais, Root voulait le croire, un foyer qui pouvait exister. Et brûler durant de très longues années. Genrika en avait déjà intégré l'idée. Root aussi. Restait à savoir si Shaw était partante.

Anne-Margaret s'était rajoutée à l'équation. Un détail, avait pensé Root.

Et puis, Shaw avait ramené Yulia Zhirova.

Root n'avait rien à redire à cela. Shaw lui donnait même une leçon. Sévère. Shaw avait montré à cette occasion plus de cœur et d'attention que n'en avait jamais eu Root. Elle était heureuse que Yulia Zhirova fût revenue. Qu'elle eût retrouvé sa fille. Que Genrika la retrouvât. Mais son retour bouleverserait l'équilibre intérieur de la jeune fille. Tout comme, il bousculait celui que Root avait atteint.

La poigne de fer refermée sur son biceps lui disait que Shaw était complètement étrangère à ce genre de considérations.

.

 

La porte se referma d'un bruit sec.

Genrika priait pour que tout ceci ne fût qu'un rêve, un cauchemar, un délire, pour retomber inconsciente, pour mourir. Au point où elle en était, c'était mieux. Elle pensa à Juliette. L'appela de toutes ses pensées. Elle la voulait près d'elle. En train de lui raconter n'importe quoi, en train de lui sourire ou de rire.

Yulia se retourna ostensiblement vers la porte :

— Sameen ne se montre pas toujours très subtile.

Une perche. Peut-être était-elle involontaire, mais Genrika l'attrapa à pleines mains. Que sa mère appelât Shaw par son prénom, montrait aussi qu'elles partageaient une certaine intimité, bien que cela parût complètement improbable. Seule, Khatareh, Maria, Lionel et Root l'appelait par son prénom. Élisa et Alma l'appelaient Sam, mais les autres, l'appelait toujours madame ou par son patronyme.

— Comment elle a fait ?

Yulia se retourna vers sa fille. Elle avait laissé une enfant, elle retrouvait une jeune fille. Elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnue si elle l'avait croisée sans savoir que c'était elle. Elle ne gardait aucun véritable souvenir de son visage.

— Elle s'est faite incarcéré sous un faux nom.

— Et elle t'a fait évader ?

— Nous nous sommes évadées, oui.

— Toutes les deux ?

— Non, il y avait Anna aussi. La grande femme qui appartenait au SVR.

— Elle vous attendait dehors ?

— Non, elle s'était fait incarcérer elle aussi.

— Où étais-tu ?

— En Sibérie occidentale, près de Krasnoïarks, si tu connais.

Genrika se pinça les lèvres.

— Dans une colonie pénitentiaire ?

— Oui.

Genrika avait potassé le système pénitentiaire russe. Un peu. Par curiosité. Sans s'attarder au fait que, peut-être, sa mère se trouvait quelque part entre les frontières occidentales de la Russie et la mer d'Okhotsk.

Elle cherchait un sujet d'exposé.

Les colonies pénitentiaires de femmes n'avaient pas toujours bonne presse en occident. Particulièrement celles qui se situaient en Mordovie ou en Sibérie. Elle avait lu des témoignages, celui des Pussy riots, épluché les pages du site d'information  _Meduza_ , visionné des reportages. Trouvé les journalistes naïfs et stupides. Les visites étaient programmées, elles servaient l'intérêt de l'administration, tous les témoins semblaient réciter un texte appris par cœur.

Elle n'avait pas toujours réussi à démêler le vrai du faux à travers les différentes opinions qui s'affrontaient.

Mais ce qu'elle avait compris, c'était que le système pénitentiaire russe souffrait des séquelles héritées d'un système concentrationnaire mis en place des siècles auparavant. Les camps de l'Empire avaient été repris par les Soviétiques, ils avaient été perfectionnés et ils s'étaient agrandis au gré des purges et répressions menées à travers tout l'Empire soviétiques. Un héritage difficile à liquider.

Elle n'avait pas voulu mêler Athéna à ses recherches, elle s'était rendue à la bibliothèque. S'était trouvé une petite bibliographie sur le sujet. Trouvé quelques romans assez rares et des témoignages : Soljenitsine, bien évidemment, mais aussi, deux femmes, une allemande, Elinor Lipper qui avait passé onze ans, de 1935 à 1946, dans des bagnes soviétiques sans jamais savoir ce ce qu'on lui reprochait, et une Lituanienne, Nijolé Sadunaité, incarcéré, puis exilée en Sibérie à cause de sa foi. De 1975 à 1983.

Genrika avait feuilleté les livres. Regardé les photographies, les cartes. Nijolé Sadunaité était passé à Krasnoïarks, elle avait vu le nom de la ville apparaître dans le titre d'un chapitre. Des mots revenaient sans cesse, le froid, la faim, la violence, l'alcoolisme, l'épuisement, le manque d'hygiène, l'injustice. Genrika n'avait emprunté aucun livre. Pas même un roman. Elle avait replacé tous les ouvrages dans leur rayonnage. Gabrielle Pomerleau jouait de la flûte traversière. Juliette lui avait raconté qu'elle répétait Casse-noisette pour un concert. Genrika avait préparé un exposé sur les sources d'inspiration littéraires des grands compositeurs russes.

— Tu travaillais dans un atelier de confection ?

— Non, la colonie possédait une scierie. Les détenues travaillaient à l'abattage des arbres en forêt ou à la scierie.

Un travail harassant et dangereux. Soumis à des températures extrêmes. Été comme hiver.

— Tu es restée longtemps là-bas ?

— Neuf ans. J'y ai été envoyé dès que ma condamnation a été prononcée.

— Tu n'en serais jamais sortie.

— Non. J'ai été condamné à perpétuité, sans possibilité de remise de peine, tant que j'aurais pu y travailler, j'y serais restée. Après, il m'aurait envoyée ailleurs. Dans un mouroir ou un établissement du même genre.

— Mais Sameen est arrivée...

— Svléta.

Regard interrogatif.

— Sa couverture. Une criminelle de la pire espèce. Aussi dangereuse en dehors qu'en dedans. Anna avait choisi le même genre de profil. Elles se sont attiré des inimitiés, mais leur réputation et la violence dont elles étaient capables leur a ménagé du respect. Anna était arrivée avant, le directeur de la colonie l'avait confiée à une chef de block, elle eu droit au petit rituel de bienvenue, mais ensuite, elle servait de femme de main à la chef de son bloc. Les détenues en avaient peur. Sameen a bénéficié de sa protection.

— Tu faisait partie de leurs block ?

— Non. Je ne les voyais jamais. Je travaillais à la scierie, elles travaillaient à l'exploitation forestière.

— Mais vous vous êtes bien rencontrées pourtant.

— Sameen a travaillé une fois à la scierie, elle en a profité pour m'approcher.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

— Elle m'a demandé si j'avais une fille. Je lui ai répondu que non. Elle m'a parlé de toi. C'était difficile de lui mentir et elle s'est débrouillée pour que nous nous voyions plus souvent.

— Comment ?

Les tatouages de Yulia se rappelèrent brusquement à elle. Celui sur le front, ceux incrustés de chaque côté de son cou lui brûlaient la peau. Les scènes dessinées sur son corps, prirent vie. Les corps bougeaient sous ses vêtements. Des copulations violentes. Des mouvements obscènes. Des bassins qui allaient et qui venaient. Des têtes qui se renversaient, des mains qui se crispaient.

«  _Elle s'est offert mes services pour une semaine. Ma mère-maquerelle m'a cédée à tous ses fantasmes sexuels pour une semaine complète. En échange de quoi, elle a pratiquement tabassé à mort une femme qui déplaisait à ma chef de block. J'ai assisté à la correction. C'était sanglant, violent. Glaçant,_  pensa Yulia. ». Un aveu impensable à dire.

— Elle a fait quelque chose de mal ? s'inquiéta Genrika.

— Non. Elle s'est simplement arrangée pour rentrer dans les petits papiers de ma chef de block.

Un mensonge.

Genrika imaginait un règlement de comptes. Un règlement de compte très proche de ce que Shaw avait réellement infligé à Maroushka. Mais dans son esprit, sa mère n'avait pris aucune part au marché. Elle n'était peut-être même pas au courant de l'accord qu'avait passé Shaw avec la chef de block de sa mère. Shaw était capable du pire si elle pensait que cela en valait la peine.

— Et après, tu es partie avec elle ? Elle t'a convaincue de t'évader. À travers la forêt, en plein hiver ?

— Anna était en danger et...

— Et... ?

— C'était en train de mal tourner, éluda Yulia.

— Alors vous vous êtes échappées ?

— Mmm, j'ai été envoyée avec leur équipe en forêt et on en a profité pour se faire la belle comme on dit dans le milieu.

— Tu peux me raconter ?

Genrika avait senti des réticences dans le discours de Yulia quand elle avait parlé de la prison. À son propos ou à propos de Shaw ou d'Anna Borissnova. Mais elle voulait savoir, comprendre comment trois femmes aussi différentes avaient pu s'entendre. Genrika connaissait les hivers russes. Les hivers sibériens avaient valeur d'un mythe que n'avait jamais réussi à concurrencer les hivers du Grand Nord canadiens. Les forêts épaisses. Les ours, les loups, les blizzards, la neige qui recouvrait tout neuf mois sur douze.

Yulia saisit la chance que lui donnait Genrika de rester auprès d'elle, de partager, d'oublier ce pourquoi elles se trouvaient toutes les deux dans la même pièce après neuf ans de séparation. De parler librement et sans contrainte. Leur évasion à travers la forêt ne comportait aucune ombre, elle ne comportait rien dont Yulia pût avoir honte. Sameen et Anna n'avaient pas servi leur pays assises devant un ordinateur, c'étaient des agents de terrain, des assassins, des femmes violentes, sans pitié. Mais Yulia n'avait rien à cacher à Genrika.

Au contraire.

Tout au long de leur périple, les deux femmes avaient déployé des trésors de courage, de volonté, d'opiniâtreté et de gentillesse.

Elles n'avaient pas seulement pris soin de Yulia parce qu'elles exécutaient leur mission.

Yulia avait passé neuf ans en prison. Plus de huit à la colonie n°2. Elle connaissait la valeur de la gentillesse, de l'amitié aussi. Yulia n'avait jamais eu d'amie en prison. Elle n'avait rencontré que des gens intéressés. Par son corps, par ses privilèges. Tata et Irina se targuaient d'être amies, c'était faux. Elles l'étaient tant que leurs intérêts convergeaient. Tata avait parfois fait preuve de gentillesse envers Yulia, de tendresse aussi. Des petits bonheurs et des petits plaisirs qu'elle lui avait concédés parce qu'elle aspirait à la même gentillesse et à la même tendresse. Ils ne duraient que le temps d'une étreinte, parfois d'une nuit. Une friandise accordée à l'esclave.

Des moments qui renforçaient l'emprise que le maître exerçait sur l'esclave.

Il n'y avait aucun calcul de la sorte dans les attentions que s'accordaient Sameen et Anna.

Au fur et mesure de ses échanges avec Genrika, elle avait découvert que la jeune fille possédait un très grande maîtrise de la langue russe. Elle introduisit peu à peu du vocabulaire choisi, élabora des phrases plus complexes. Genrika ne manifesta aucune difficulté à la comprendre. Alors, Yulia laissa libre-court à son inspiration et redécouvrit avec délice le plaisir de jouer avec les mots, de dérouler un récit foisonnant de péripéties, de descriptions.

Genrika se retrouva emportée dans la forêt, au milieu des tempêtes, du froid saisissant. Son cœur cogna quand Anna découvrit les traces des loups, quand elle s'aventura dans le blizzard et qu'elle s'empala sur une branche, quand elle disparut seule.

Elle vibra à l'unisson de Yulia sur la corniche face au ciel et elle posa un regard ému sur elle quand la jeune femme évoqua comment elle avait été saisie par la beauté qui s'était offerte à elle, par la magie de l'instant, les étoiles, la forêt sombre qu'elle devinait sous ses pieds, le crépitement du feu, la voix d'Anna, sa voix si belle qu'elle lui en avait tiré des larmes, par l'amitié, la fraternité dont elle s'était sentie entourée, la main de Sameen, rassurante. Comment Yulia avait redécouvert la vie. Comment ses yeux s'étaient de nouveaux ouverts après huit ans d'aveuglement.

Genrika n'eût jamais imaginé Anna Borissnova tirer des larmes d'émotions de quiconque. Imaginée qu'elle pût chanter.

— Elle chante vraiment bien ?

— Elle possède l'une des plus belles voix que je n'ai jamais entendue, mais ce n'est pas tellement sa voix qui crée la magie quand elle chante, c'est l'émotion qu'elle sait donner aux chants qu'elle interprète.

L'expression de Genrika l'incita à continuer :

— Elle a chanté presque tous les soirs. Quel que soit le temps ou sa fatigue. C'était en même temps incroyable et magique. Je la pensais incapable d'exprimer autant d'émotions. Pas après avoir vu de quoi elle était capable. Les détenues avaient peur d'elle, même sa chef de block.

— Vous avez marché combien de temps ?

— On a marché vingt-sept jours, mais on a bivouaqué deux fois, pour se reposer et pour laisser passer la tempête quand elle soufflait.

— Vous avez dormis dans des igloos ? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez mangé ?

Yulia reprit son récit. Elle raconta la chasse, les collets, la pêche, les tisanes d'aiguilles d'épicéa, les rares provisions qu'elle avait pu subtiliser à la colonie, et puis la caches aménagées par Anna dans la forêt, les plats lyophilisés, et le thé qui lui avaient semblé si merveilleux. Elle raconta la construction des abris, les réflecteurs en bois, les fosses de froid, le tunnel, les corvées de bois.

Yulia se montrait si précise dans ses explications et ses descriptions que son récit s'apparentait à véritable cours de survie en milieu froid.

— Sameen a souvent dit qu'Anna était une spécialiste de la survie en forêt et en milieu arctique, mais elle n'avait pourtant pas grand-chose à lui envier.

Yulia ne dissimula pas l'admiration et la reconnaissance qu'elle vouait aux deux femmes qui l'avaient sauvée. À travers son regard, l'intimidante et intrigante agent du SVR devint une femme chaleureuse, attentionnée. Une sorte de trappeuse de légende, qui connaissait les secrets de la forêt et de l'hiver. Quant à Shaw... Yulia admirait ses talents de médecin jamais pris en défaut. Sa modestie et son courage.

— Sa modestie ?

— Elle sait beaucoup de choses, mais elle a toujours écouté Anna. Elles ont beaucoup discuté ensemble. Anna était venue aider Sameen. Se mettre à son service. Au tout début de notre évasion, elle a appelé Sameen, madame et elle la vouvoyait. Ça n'a pas duré parce que Sameen l'a voulu ainsi. Leur amitié m'a soutenue durant cette marche. Je n'ai jamais été une grande sportive et je ne connais rien à la forêt. Elles m'ont beaucoup demandé, mais elles m'ont aussi beaucoup donné. Et puis, leur relation... Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer. En prison, tout est histoire de rapport de forces, tout ou presque est intéressé. Certaines détenues se découvrent des amitiés sincères, elles trouvent parfois l'âme sœur, mais c'est rare. Très rare. Et souvent, même si c'est le cas, les sentiments ne résistent pas au temps et à la violence qui règne dans le milieu carcéral, et moi, je n'ai jamais rencontré personne. Anna et Sameen... C'est un binôme étrange au premier abord, de par leur différence de taille tout d'abord. Mais elles exprimaient tant de dévouement, de respect, de confiance l'une envers l'autre. Ils ont essayé de les dresser l'une contre l'autre à la colonie, elles se sont battues un soir. C'était horrible. Anna avait dû...

Genrika n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

— Elle a été forcé de frapper Sameen. De la tabasser. Elle l'a fait. Et crois-moi, elle n'a pas retenu ses coups. Et le lendemain ? Rien n'avait changé entre elles. Elles... Je me suis parfois sentie minable dans la forêt, j'ai parfois eu envie d'abandonner. Elles ne m'auraient pas abandonnée, mais ce qui m'a le plus encouragé à survivre, ce sont elles, l'amitié qu'elles partageaient. Je ne voulais pas les décevoir, elles avaient souffert à la colonie, pour moi, pour venir me chercher, je ne voulais pas leur offrir un échec en échange. Je voulais qu'elles réussissent ensemble. Je ne voulais pas les laisser en plan.

Genrika reconnaissait à Yulia des talents de conteuse et d'observatrice, elle avait une grande maîtrise de langue russe, du discours oral. Elle usait de nombreuses formes de figures littéraires et rythmait parfois ses phrases comme si elle avait composé un poème. Avec un grand naturel, sans lourdeur. Mais parfois, des mots, des expressions, des tournures de phrases ou des fautes de grammaire résonnaient comme des dissonances. Plusieurs fois, Genrika n'avait pas comprit à quoi Yulia faisait référence. Elle n'avait pas reconnu les mots. Elle supposait de l'argot spécifique au monde carcéral. Elle n'avait pas osé lui demander des éclaircissements.

L'univers carcéral qui se dessinait à travers l'évocation de Yulia prenait des allures de romans réalistes du XIXe. Un mélange de Dickens, de Dostoïevski et d'Émile Zola. De violence, de méfiance et vénalité. Dans lequel, Yulia, n'avait vu que des ombres et la nuit. Dans lequel, elle avait perdu son âme et sa confiance envers l'humanité. Dans lequel, après neuf ans d'obscurité, la seule lumière avait été l'affection que partageaient Shaw et Anna Borissnova.

Shaw s'était trouvé une nouvelle... « amie ». Il y avait eu Élisa, Maria, et maintenant il y avait Anna Borissnova. Qui sait même si Yulia n'avait pas intégré elle aussi le clan de ses groupies.

— Et après la forêt ? Comment vous avez fait ?

— Nous avons d'abord passé trois semaines dans la cabane d'Anna. Sameen avait laissé des vivres, c'était...

Genrika tiqua.

Laissé des vivres ? La complicité d'Anna et de Shaw ne datait pas, comme le pensait Yulia, de leur incarcération à la colonie pénitentiaire. La Russe savait où Shaw se trouvait. Peut-être pas pendant deux ans, mais au moins pendant un temps. Shaw était...

Mais Yulia reconstruisait la cabane avec ses mots, Genrika sauta à sa suite dans le passé. Son besoin de savoir, sa curiosité, le talent d'évocation de Yulia, dépassaient sa contrariété, sa déception, il l'empêchait de ressasser ses récriminations, d'alimenter la colère qui couvait sous la cendre, de sa peur, de son soulagement.

.

 

Root évitait de regarder Shaw.

Après avoir quitté la salle de soins, Shaw avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'elle renouât avec sa fille le lien distendu par cinq mois d'absence. Elle était entrée dans le salon avait salué sa mère d'un signe de tête formel, demandé où se trouvaient Élisa, Fusco, Sanders, Borkoof et Alma.

— Élisa est montée se reposer dans une chambre, le lieutenant Fusco et sa coéquipière sont partis faire le tour du périmètre et Alexeï et Alma finissent l'ours de neige qu'ils avaient commencé à élever avant le repas, avait répondu Maria.

— Et la gamine ?

— Elle est montée aussi, peut-être est-elle avec Élisa. Elles se connaissent bien.

Ses réponses avaient eu l'air de plaire à Shaw. Elle s'était ensuite mordillé les lèvres en regardant sa fille paisiblement endormie dans les bras de la jeune Mexicaine.

— Tu la trouves changée ? demanda Maria.

— Les enfants changent vite à cet âge.

— Elle a strictement obéi à tes recommandations.

Shaw se fendit d'un petit sourire en coin.

— Mmm, approuva Maria. Tu peux être fière d'elle, c'est une enfant très agréable.

Maria tapota la place libre à côté d'elle.

— Viens t'asseoir. Elle a toujours faim quand elle se réveille.

— Je n'ai plus vraiment de quoi la contenter.

— Plus du tout ?

— Si un peu, mais je ne crois pas que...

— Pas d'excuses, Sameen. De toute façon, elle est sevrée depuis longtemps. Elle tête plus par plaisir que pour satisfaire son appétit.

— Oui, mais, euh...

Khatareh se leva de son fauteuil. Sameen n'avait pas envie de partager ce moment avec elle, sa présence la mettait mal à l'aise. Peut-être pas seulement sa présence, mais en tout cas, se retrouver dans la même pièce que sa mère alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se montrer... tendre ? Proche de sa fille. Khatareh n'était pas certaine non plus, d'être prête à voir sa fille tenir le rôle que, jusque-là, Maria Alvarez avait tenu auprès d'Anne-Margaret.

— Je suis fatiguée, s'excusa-t-elle

— Je vais vous montrer votre chambre, déclara Anna.

Root avait une fois de plus froncé les sourcils et elle suivit la grande Russe du regard alors qu'elle sortait. Déjà sa réaction, l'avait surprise au parc d'Oka.

— Je lui ai tout raconté, avait soudain dit Shaw. Elle avait droit de le savoir.

Échange de regards.

— J'ai pris seule la décision.

Root s'était contenté de hocher la tête. Elle ne remettrait jamais ce genre de décision en question. Pas avec Shaw. Parce qu'elle savait que si Shaw l'avait consultée, Root se fût ralliée à son avis.

Elle l'eût approuvée, tout comme l'aurait approuvée Athéna.

Shaw avait alors rejoint Maria sur le canapé qu'occupait la jeune juge et elle avait accepté de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

La petite ne s'était pas réveillée tout de suite. Voir Shaw avec un enfant dormir dans ses bras avait déjà brouillé son esprit.

Shaw avait, certes, porté Alma quand elle s'était blessée dans la forêt, elle avait porté Genrika jusqu'à sa voiture, puis de sa voiture à la Wrangler, puis de la Wrangler à la villa. Genrika comme Alma s'étaient abandonnées à ses bras. L'adolescente et l'enfant l'aimaient, et lui témoignaient une confiance absolue.

Root avait identifié Shaw à un sauveur, elle n'avait pas visualisé la statue héroïque du pompier réalisée par un quelconque artiste soviétique tout comme l'avait fait Khatareh Deghati au mois de juillet 2016, mais leurs représentations n'étaient pas très éloignées l'une de l'autre. Celle du médecin, du soldat en mission.

Mais rien dans l'image de Shaw confortablement installée dans un canapé, aux côtés de Maria Alvarez, ne l'identifiait à une figure héroïque. Shaw était détendue et Root ne décelait aucune tension, ni dans son attitude, ni dans sa physionomie. Elle écoutait Maria Alvarez, les yeux posés sur le visage endormi de sa fille.

De sa fille...

Root avait marché au jugée jusqu'à un fauteuil et elle s'était laissée tomber dedans. Littéralement. Elle avait attrapé une revue scientifique. Athéna ne négligeait jamais aucun détail. Dieu sait ce que trouverait dans le sous-sol de la maison si elle s'y rendait.

Maria parlait d'Anne-Margaret. Shaw ne lui avait posé aucune question. Maria répondait à toutes celles qu'elle eût pu se poser. La jeune Mexicaine avait gardé la robe légère noire qu'elle portait avant l'attaque de la maison rue Principale, Shaw avait revêtu un pantalon noir d'hiver et une chemise cintrée de la même couleur. Elles avaient toutes les deux retirés leurs chaussures et elles étaient pieds-nus.

Shaw et Maria.

Leur si évidente complicité. Proximité.

Root eût aimé connaître le secret de Maria Alvarez. Celui qui l'avait conduite à s'immiscer dans l'intimité de Shaw sans que celle-ci ne la rejetât. Ce qui avait conduit Shaw à se confier à elle, à lui ouvrir son cœur, à lui donner accès à ses pensées et à ses sentiments. Ce qui faisaient que les deux jeunes femmes fussent si proches l'une de l'autre. Bien plus que ne l'étaient de simples amies. Et que Shaw en acceptât l'idée.

La jalousie n'avait jamais vraiment tourmenté Root. Elle avait parfois éprouvé des petits pincements au cœur quand, amoureuse de Shaw, celle-ci l'ignorait et allait sauter dans les bras d'un inconnu, ou d'un presque inconnu, sur qui elle avait jeté son dévolu. Root eût tout donné pour se retrouver au lit à la place des beaux mâles que Shaw s'était choisi pour s'adonner au plaisir, mais elle savait aussi que ses aventures d'un soir, ne l'engageaient pas plus loin que le matin et qu'elle quittait ses amants sans un regard en arrière. Root aspirait à une autre relation. Apprendre que Shaw avait contacté Maria quand elle était tombée enceinte, l'avait pareillement affectée. Ce petit pincement au cœur, parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas su la première, l'instant de doute qui l'avait tourmenté à l'idée que Shaw ne lui accordait pas la confiance qu'elle accordait à Maria.

Et puis... son cœur avait repris le contrôle de ces émotions ingrates et viles. Car si Shaw avait des devoirs envers quelqu'un ce n'était certainement envers elle. Elle en avait envers Genrika et maintenant envers sa fille, pas envers elle. Root ne pouvait pas l'exiger d'elle, pas même l'espérer. Pas si elle l'aimait vraiment.

Et Root l'aimait.

Comme avant.

Exactement comme avant.

Et il y avait peu de probabilités pour qu'elle ne l'aimât plus un jour, ou qu'elle rencontrât quelqu'un capable de prendre sa place dans ses pensées et dans son cœur. De la troubler comme la troublait Shaw. De l'émouvoir comme elle l'émouvait.

Que Shaw l'aimât en retour ou pas n'y changerait rien. Root l'aimerait toujours, même si elles devenaient les meilleures amies du monde.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand Anne-Margaret se réveilla. Et depuis ce moment-là, Root évitait de poser son regard sur Shaw.

Elle lui donnait le sein.

Maria, avec la suffisance d'une femme d'expérience, s'était fendue d'un :

— Je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle ne protesterait pas.

Shaw s'était contenté de lui opposer un silence équivoque. Maria avait donc continué :

— Alma ne protesterait pas plus que Meg.

— Ta fille peut toujours rêver, grommela Shaw.

— Tu lui as déjà donné le sein, Sameen.

— Pour nous sauver la vie, pas pour lui faire un câlin ou pour la nourrir.

— Alma n'en a pas du tout gardé ce souvenir.

Shaw se retourna vers elle.

— Je t'assure que c'est vrai, rit Maria.

C'était incroyable.

Shaw soupira, mais son soupir n'avait rien d'hostile ni vraiment de contrarié. Elle retrouvait Shaw et Maria telles qu'Élisa les lui avait décrites à Bethesda. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant, ce qu'avait voulu lui expliquer le jeune capitaine à travers ses récits. L'ambiance qui avait régné entre les trois jeunes femmes et Alma aux Seychelles. La joie et la sérénité qu'en avait retiré Élisa. La grande douceur et l'affection qui avaient régi leur vie sur l'ile corallienne.

Shaw caressa la tête d'Anne-Margaret. Un geste spontané, qui dénotait d'une habitude. Root s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et dissimula ses émotions derrière sa revue.

— Je vais peut-être aller voir où en sont Alma et Alexeï avec leurs ours, déclara Maria.

Maria s'étira le dos. Elle se leva et se retourna vers Shaw :

— Dis-moi, Sameen, il y a du nouveau entre Anna et Alexeï ?

Root tiqua. Anna et Alexeï ?

— Tu n'auras qu'à leur demander, répondit Shaw d'un ton revêche.

— Mmm, fit Maria d'un air entendu.

Shaw prit la mouche :

— Quoi, « Mmm » ?

— Ton expédition en Sibérie a eu des conséquences sur la relation que tu entretiens avec Anna Borissnova, voilà ce que signifiait mon « Mmm ».

— Tu sais que tu...

Maria se baissa brusquement et posa ses doigts sur la bouche de Shaw, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

— Ne sois pas vulgaire devant ta fille, Sameen. Les enfants ont les oreilles sensibles.

— Jamais vue quelqu'un d'aussi ch...

Regard sévère de madame la juge. Root se retint de rire.

— D'aussi agaçant, conclut Shaw.

Maria prit un air réjoui.

— D'aussi insupportable, ajouta Shaw.

— À tout à l'heure, Sameen.

— Ouais, c'est ça.

— Si on a du temps, je vais suggérer à Alexeï et Alma de donner un ourson à leur ours.

Elle sortie de la pièce en riant.

— C'était quoi la vanne ? demanda Shaw à Root.

Root baissa sa revue.

— Je pense que l'ourson s'appellera Sam ou Sameen, peut-être Sameenouchka.

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel. Root saisit l'opportunité que lui avait donnée Shaw en lui posant sa question d'engager la conversation.

— Anna et Alexeï sont ensemble ?

— Ouais.

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Anna...

— Elle a su se remettre en question. Elle en a bavé à la colonie et notre évasion n'a pas vraiment été une ballade de santé.

— Alexeï mérite d'être heureux. Je ne crois pas qu'il se faisait beaucoup d'illusions quant à son avenir avec Anna. Il s'en était fait une raison, mais il serait resté vieux-garçon.

— Il avait tort. Et si tu veux savoir, Anna aussi mérite d'être heureuse.

— Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

— C'est une fille bien.

— Comme le lieutenant Brown.

— Non, pas comme elle, dans un genre différent.

Shaw fit une grimace et bougea légèrement sa fille sur ses genoux. Le silence se réinstalla. Shaw concentrée sur l'enfant qui tétait. Root perdue dans ses essais de ne pas se focaliser sur la mère et l'enfant. Les yeux baissés sur le sol. Sur le tapis.

Elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants. Elle n'en avait jamais désiré. Ou voulu. Si quelqu'un s'était un jour intéressé à sa vie et avait abordé le sujet avec elle, Root aurait répondu qu'elle n'était ni pour ni contre. Si la personne avait insisté, elle aurait invoqué les circonstances. Il fallait être deux pour faire un enfant, ou peut-être fallait-il être deux pour l'aimer ou pour concevoir l'idée de donner naissance à un être. Elle avait rencontrée la personne avec qui elle eût aimé avoir un enfant et Root aurait couché avec n'importe qui pour obtenir ce qui lui manquait. Shaw n'aurait pas approuvé. Root n'aurait jamais passé outre son désaccord. Son fantasme allait de toute façon bien plus loin.

Et le Chirurgien lui avait enlevé toute possibilité de rêver. Il avait tordu ses fantasmes. Il les avait grillés. Électrifiés. Réduits en cendre, racornis.

Et Root n'aurait jamais imaginé Shaw faire fi de sa légendaire prudence lors d'un rapport sexuel.

Elle se pinça les lèvres. Et se mit à broyer du noir. Longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que le silence lui devînt soudain pesant. Comme s'il avait changé de nature. Elle avait toujours aimé partager les silences de Shaw. Elle méditait peut-être.

Root leva la tête.

Shaw ne méditait pas. Elle l'observait. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Restèrent rivés l'un à l'autre.

Root esquissa un sourire, pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, leva un sourcil. Shaw bascula légèrement la tête en avant. Son regard prit de l'acuité. Gagna en intensité.

Elle n'avait pas bougé, ses traits n'exprimaient rien.

Root resserra ses doigts sur ses cuisses. Son sourire, un brin provocateur, s'effaça. Elle s'appuya un peu plus durement au dossier de son fauteuil, poussa sur ses pieds. Ses mollets et ses cuisses se contractèrent sous l'effort. Sa respiration devint erratique. Elle chercha à s'évader. Se retrouva dans l'incapacité de détourner les yeux, de penser. Toute sa personne se retrouva suspendu au regard de Shaw.

Elle se troubla. Commença à se mordiller le coin d'une lèvre.

Se troubla plus encore.

— Tu rougis, Root.

Les paupières inférieures qui se relevaient imperceptiblement, la lueur narquoise qui brillait au fond de ses yeux. Le ton grave.

— Et maintenant, tu as l'air stupide.

Root rougit violemment.

— Ouais, vraiment stupide, fit Shaw sans la lâcher du regard.

La phrase de trop, celle qui permit à Root de reprendre son emprise sur elle-même. Elle haussa d'un même mouvement une épaule et un sourcil, se fendit d'un sourire charmeur :

— Que veux-tu, mon cœur. Te revoir me donne des idées. Pas toi ?

En face d'elle, le regard vira au noir et deux rides creusèrent de profonds sillons entre les sourcils de Shaw.

— Mais je ne voudrais pas mal me conduire devant...

Quel terme choisir ? Root se montra prudente :

— Anne-Margaret.

Shaw baissa la tête sur sa fille.

— Je voulais qu'elle porte le prénom de Margaret. C'était un chirurgien, une femme bien. Je lui dois ma vocation. Mais ça fait vieillot, alors... euh... ben...

Pourquoi Shaw paraissait-elle si embarrassée ? La physionomie de Root s'illumina soudain. Shaw s'arrêta de parler.

— Alors... euh... ben... quoi, Sameen ?

— Rien.

— Tu t'es demandé ce que j'en penserai ?

— Non.

— Tu sais que tu fais une très mauvaise menteuse.

— Je t'emmerde, Root.

— Si Maria était là, elle te ferait...

— Maria n'est pas là, tu me fais chier et elle aussi.

Anne-Margaret aspira le sein de Shaw en reculant la tête. Le mamelon lui échappa. Shaw grimaça. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment habituée aux sensations qu'elle éprouvait quand elle nourrissait Anne-Margaret au sein.

— Maïa ?

— Elle est dehors avec Alma. Elle va revenir.

— Ma ?

— Ouais. Tu veux aller les rejoindre ?

— Jolie porte de sortie, Sameen, ironisa Root.

Shaw l'ignora. Maria avait posé les affaires d'Anna-Margaret sur une table. Elle habilla l'enfant avec célérité. Root apprécia les mouvements précis. L'efficacité. Et son bavardage. Elle décrivait ses mouvements à l'enfant, elle la complimentait pour son accès à la parole, elle lui posait des questions, lui demandait de tendre un bras, si elle savait marcher, si elle préférait marcher ou aller rejoindre Maria dans ses bras. L'enfant l'écoutait, souriait, répondait par des onomatopées. Shaw se montrait patiente et amicale.

À la hauteur des fantasmes de Root.

.

 

Le moral de Root remonta en flèche au court de la soirée.

Gen était hors de danger. Sa confrontation avec sa mère n'avait pas assombri son humeur et Yulia Zhirova, toujours planquée sous son bonnet, si elle se montrait discrète, ne semblait pas autrement sombre. Juliette avait regagné des couleurs et un peu de son allant. Root l'avait encouragée à tenir compagnie à Genrika et proposé de lui installer un lit dans la salle de soins pour qu'elle pût dormir avec son amie.

Maria avait très habilement confié aux deux adolescentes la garde d'Alma et Anne-Margaret. On avait déniché une télévision et une console de jeu à l'étage, des jouets pour les petits. Maria, Root, les deux Russes et Shaw avaient tout descendu et installé le matériel dans la salle de soin, plus adapté selon Shaw à l'état de Genrika que la salle de jeu.

Khatareh n'était pas réapparue, Yulia s'était retirée à l'étage.

.

 

Un conseil avait suivi.

Un petit flottement avait marqué le début de la réunion.

Borkoof et Sanders ne connaissaient qu'une part de la vérité. Lionel n'avait rien dit à sa collègue. Elle était trop innocente. Trop jeune à ses yeux. Anna n'avait rien dit à Alexeï, par loyauté envers Shaw. Le secret ne lui appartenait pas.

Shaw avait lancé un regard à Root. Lu son assentiment. Restait à savoir comment procéder. Les deux officiers s'étaient regardées. Élisa avait désigné Root du menton. Shaw lui avait passé la main :

— C'est toi son interface, Root. C'est à toi de parler.

Borkoof était un ancien Spetsnaz. Habitué aux missions les plus inattendues. Il écouta. Branla de la tête plusieurs fois. Marmonna en russe que certains aspects étranges de cette affaire prenaient une autre dimension. Il posa une seule question :

— Anton est au courant ?

— Non. Nous n'avions pas envisagé de vous impliquer plus que vous ne l'étiez dans cette guerre.

Le géant s'était tourné vers Anna.

— Je lui ai dit quand nous étions en Sibérie. Elle avait droit de le savoir, intervint Shaw.

Borkoof sourit à la grande Russe. Elle ne détourna pas le regard. Certain de son bon droit, d'avoir agi avec sagesse et de n'avoir trahi personne. Certaine que Borkoof comprendrait et accepterait son silence.

Le cœur d'Alexeï s'emballa brièvement.

Anna était bien la femme qu'il lui fallait.

Root posa son regard sur Elisabeth Sanders. L'officier de police n'avait pas réagi à sa déclaration.

— Elle sait, l'informa Lionel.

— Tu lui as dit ?

— Athéna s'en est chargée.

— J'espère bien, grommela Shaw.

— Lionel a bien gardé le secret pendant trois ans, fit Sanders en lançant un regard déçu sur son partenaire.

— Désolé, Éli. Je suis un peu comme Anna Borissnova, ce secret ne m'appartenait pas vraiment.

— Ne lui en voulez pas, Élisabeth. Lionel n'a fait que suivre les consignes. Sinon, vous n'êtes pas tout les deux vraiment indispensables à la suite des opérations...

— Toi et Wolwy avez le chic pour me faire passer un bouffon.

— Je n'aurais pas fait appel à toi, Lionel, si je te considérais comme un simple amuseur public.

— Mouais, grommela le policier.

— Tu fais ta crise d'ado ? lança Shaw.

— Tu peux parler.

Shaw fronça les sourcils.

— Quand on aura un peu de temps, je t'expliquerai deux trois trucs sur tes comportements d'ados Sameen. J'ai de l'expérience en la matière et je peux t'assurer que tu as parfaitement le profil de l'ado en pleine crise de puberté, ma jolie.

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel. Remarqua que Maria et Root s'échangeaient des sourires et se renfrogna aussitôt. Root s'empressa de reprendre la parole :

— Vous nous avez couverts auprès de la Sûreté québécoise. Et je vous remercie sincèrement de votre intervention.

— Tu crois que vous laisserais tomber, d'autant plus si Gen est impliquée ?

— Si je le pensais, je n'aurais pas fait appel à vous.

— Toujours le dernier mot, hein ?

— Tu me connais, minauda Root.

— Mouais, malheureusement, se désola-t-il.

— Menteur !

Root lui décrocha une œillade pour expliciter ses paroles.

— Ah, ah ! ricana Fusco.

— Quand vous aurez fini de flirter, on pourra peut-être discuter sérieusement, maugréa Shaw.

— J'ai carte blanche ? lui demanda Root.

— Oui.

— Merci. Alors, voilà...

Root dressa d'abord un état des lieux. Elle ne donna pas de détails, mais elle apprit à ceux qui ne le savaient pas qu'au court des six derniers mois, Élisa, Shaw, Anna et Genrika avaient été victimes des manœuvres de Samaritain. Et que, si la vie de Genrika n'avait pas été dans un premier temps mise en danger, les trois autres avaient failli en mourir.

L'inquiétude gagna l'assistance. Maria savait pour Élisa, pas pour Shaw et Anna. Borkoof ne savait pas pour Élisa. Anna qui aimait beaucoup l'officier non plus. Lionel et Élisabeth ne savaient rien, même si Lionel se doutait que Genrika avait frôlé le pire. Il fut le seul à demander des explications et il se limita au cas de Genrika.

Les trois autres étaient des guerrières, qu'elles eussent été en danger prouvaient qu'elles avaient traversé des épreuves qui ravalaient le champ de bataille du parc d'Oka à un parc d'attractions pour caves en mal en de sensations sans danger.

Le lieutenant Brown s'était abîmé dans la contemplation de ses chaussures quand Root avait prononcé son nom et elle avait relevé des yeux inquiets et vindicatifs quand elle avait appris que Shaw et la grande Russe avaient partagé son sort.

S'il ne se trompait pas La jeune femme avait été ciblée au Niger et c'était pourquoi Root s'était rendue là-bas, quant aux deux autres... Comment savoir ? Shaw n'avait donné aucune nouvelles depuis deux ans et demi et la grande Russe courait le monde pour remplir des contrats de mercenaire.

— Je croyais que Samaritain ne pouvait pas t'identifier, Sameen, tenta-t-il.

— Il m'attendait, il avait prévu qu'un jour ou l'autre, je rentrerai contact avec Yulia. Il planquait à la colonie pénitentiaire. Après, il lui suffisait d'avoir avec lui quelqu'un qui me connaissait. Et une fois, là-bas... De nous coincer à vie.

— Toi et la mère de Gen ?

— Yulia était condamnée à perpétuité, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose.

— Alors quand tu dis nous ? Tu parles de qui ?

— De moi et d'Anna.

Oh, Wolwy et Miss Frozen avait fait équipe ? Un binôme qui avait peu à envier à celui que Shaw formait avec Root. Un duo peut-être plus sérieux et moins braque, mais tout aussi glaçant et létale.

Un dernier détail le chiffonnait :

— Et Gen ? Je croyais qu'elle bénéficiait d'un statut particulier.

— Elle a été identifiée par un humain, répondit Root.

La jeune femme espéra que Lionel ne pousserait pas plus loin ses investigations. Dans un sens ou dans un autre.

— D'accord, mais comment a-t-elle attiré l'attention d'un agent de Samaritain ? Je ne crois pas trop au hasard avec lui.

Raté.

— Elle a laissé des traces.

— Des traces ?

— Sur les réseaux.

— Tout le monde va sur les réseaux, Root. Gen est une ado, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle n'utilise pas Internet, pour jouer, discuter avec ses amis, rien que pour suivre ses cours, elle se connecte. Elle se connectait déjà au lac de la Prune, et ça ne l'a jamais mise en danger.

Deux fois raté. Lionel n'était pas un bon flic pour rien.

— Tu n'as pas fait ça, Root ?

Shaw.

Le ton était menaçant.

Les regards convergèrent vers elle, puis vers Root.

Faire amende honorable et affronter l'orage. Maintenant. Ou plus tard.

— Je traquais le programmateur qui avait rejeté Athéna des réseaux russes. Mais j'ai dû partir... Je ne pouvais pas remettre mon départ et je ne savais pas si je pourrais rester connectée là où je me rendais...

— Et tu as confié la surveillance de ton programme à Gen ?

— …

Shaw bondit sur ses pieds :

— Comment as-tu pu, Root ?

— Elle devait simplement le surveiller et le mettre à jour si besoin était, rien d'autre.

— Gen admire tes compétences en informatiques, abrutie. Elle te considère comme un maître. Tu croyais vraiment que si quelque chose arrivait, elle ne prendrait pas d'initiative ?

Shaw se dressait au-dessus de Root. Elle esquissa un mouvement. La suite ne laissait aucun doute. Elle saisirait Root pas le col de sa chemise, la remettrait sur pied et ensuite...

Maria cria :

— Sameen !

— Capitaine, c'est moi, c'est moi la responsable, intervint Brown dans le même temps en se levant.

Anna avait été la plus rapide. Elle s'était placée dans le dos de Shaw avant que celle-ci ne touchât Root. Elle posa une main sur son épaule. Ses doigts se crochetèrent dans les chairs et elle retourna Shaw vers elle. Les yeux noirs furieux se levèrent sur le bleu si calme du regard d'Anna Borissnova.

Borkoof, Fusco et Sanders restèrent figés de surprise.

— Tu n'es pas à la colonie, Sameen. Et Root n'est pas ton ennemie, fit la grande Russe d'un ton ferme et amical.

Brown se retrouva à ses côtés.

— C'était de ma faute, mon capitaine. Je me suis fait coincer, je n'ai pas su comment réagir, j'ai fait de mauvais choix et à cause de moi, Root a dû abandonné Gen.

Shaw dégagea la main d'Anna d'un coup d'épaule et se retourna vers Brown. Les confessions du jeune lieutenant défilèrent dans sa tête. Sa peine, sa souffrance, ses errances, son courage :

— Vous n'êtes responsable de rien, Brown. Et vous n'allez pas encore me faire chier avec votre culpabilité. Je vous interdis de vous sentir coupable de quoi que soit quand ce sale con de Samaritain vous prend comme cible de ses délires pervers.

— Pourquoi t'en prendre à Root, alors ? demanda Maria.

Shaw serra les poings et consentit à répondre :

— Parce qu'elle sait mieux que quiconque de quoi Samaritain est capable, parce qu'elle connaît Gen et qu'elle sait que dès que quelqu'un est impliqué dans cette affaire, il devient une victime potentielle. Parce que Gen est génie, qu'elle est jeune et qu'elle est un sujet parfait. Comme l'était Gabriel Hayward et comme l'avait été avant lui Claire Mahoney. C'étaient tous les deux des génies, exactement comme l'est Gen. Ils étaient jeunes, comme Gen. Samaritain les a sélectionnés et a tout mis en œuvre pour leur mettre le grappin dessus. Il a transformé Gabriel Hayward en monstre et, peut-être parce que ses yeux se sont dessillés, il a sacrifié Claire Mahoney. C'était une gamine, elle était de bonne foi, ce n'était pas une tordue, mais elle rejoint son équipe. Elle s'est fait embrigader. Je ne connaissais pas le gamin avant, mais elle, je la connaissais et elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Gabriel Hayward ? Claire Mahoney ? Ils sont comme Gen, et si un jour, elle tombe en son pouvoir, Gen finira comme l'un des deux. Pourrie jusqu'à la moelle ou torturée à mort. Root le sait.

Shaw se retourna vers la jeune femme :

— C'est pour cela que je suis en colère, parce que tu le sais, Root. Parce que je suis sûre que tu as pris seule cette décision et qu'Athéna ne t'a pas soutenue. Vrai ou faux ?

— Mon capitaine...

Brusque volte-face vers Brown.

— Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, lieutenant. Ou tout ce que vous pourriez me dire. Je ne lui reproche pas d'être parti voler à votre secours, j'aurais fait pareil à sa place. Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous. Ce n'est pas votre vie contre celle d'un autre. C'est juste...

Shaw se retourna une dernière fois vers Root :

— Elle a quinze ans, Root. Elle est innocente, elle a coincé Anna, elle m'a déjà sauvé la vie, mais elle n'a jamais programmé la mort de personne, elle n'est pas en guerre contre le monde. Elle n'est pas comme toi.

— Sam...

— Ne dis rien, pas maintenant.

Shaw tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

— Elle va où ? s'inquiéta Fusco. Faire des cartons en ville ?

— Non, répondit machinalement Brown.

— Elle va s'isoler un moment. Elle reviendra après, ajouta Anna Borissnova.

— Ouais, parce que vous la connaissez bien toutes les deux, grogna Fusco.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers lui.

— Je n'ai pas raison, ?

— Elle méditait beaucoup aux Seychelles.

— Ça fait partie de son hygiène de vie.

Aucune des deux femmes n'avait répondu à la question de Fusco, mais il avait obtenu la confirmation qu'il attendaient.

— Et pour la suite, Root ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce vous avez en tête ?

— J'aurais préféré que Sameen soit là, mais on en a déjà discuté ensemble, alors...

Alors, Root leur dévoila ses projets.

Sanders n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Fusco avait déjà eu son lot de surprises et plus rien ne l'étonnait, les trois autres écoutèrent avec attention.

Maria Alvarez serait en charge du dossier pénal.

Root contacterait Terence Beale. Ils organiseraient une rencontre avec les instances fédérales américaines intéressées par le démantèlement du cartel.

Root et Shaw monterait une opération coup de poing à l'encontre du conseil d'administration.

— Des assassinats ? demanda Anna Borissnova.

— Oui.

— À vous deux ? Ils sont combien ?

— Maria en a dénombré douze.

— Vous connaissez leurs identités ? demanda la grande Russe à la jeune juge.

— Oui.

— Des politiciens, des notables et des financiers ?

— Essentiellement des financiers.

— De diverses nationalités ?

— Oui. Il y a une Chinoise, un Indien, un Russe, une Singapourienne, une Suédoise, un Américain, un Coréen, un Italien, un Libanais, un Nigérian, et un prince Qatari. Et si je ne me trompe pas le président est Anglais.

— Pour être efficace, il faudrait les tuer simultanément, fit Borkoof. Sinon, ça ne sert à rien.

— Mais nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux, avança Fusco.

— Vous avez bien des forces spéciales.

— Vous leur feriez confiance, Anna ? demanda Root. Vous feriez confiance à des hommes et des femmes que vous ne connaissez pas ?

— Non, mais vous pouvez compter sur moi. Après tout, j'en ai fait mon métier pendant dix ans et cette fois je saurais pourquoi je tire.

Sanders pâlit. Anna Zverev était une tueuse à gages ?

— Anna était dans les services secrets russes, Élisabeth, lui expliqua Root. Au service action. Un James Bond russe au féminin si vous voulez. C'est là-bas qu'elle a appris à si bien tirer.

— Ah... euh, oui, comme vous.

Lionel se mit à rire.

— Non pas vraiment comme moi, rectifia Root. Disons plutôt comme Sameen qui traquait les ennemis de l'État pour l'ISA. Moi, c'était un peu différent. D'ailleurs, j'ai appris toute seule à tirer. J'avoue que j'étais assez douée, se vanta Root avec satisfaction.

Sanders ouvrit la bouche :

— Éli, pour l'amour du ciel, ne pose plus aucune question, la mit en garde Fusco.

Sanders referma la bouche. Root estima qu'elle lui devait quelques précisions.

— Vous ne vous êtes jamais sali les mains, Élisabeth. Vous avez tué votre premier homme en Virginie, parce que vous y avez été obligée. Dans cette pièce, seule Maria partage votre relative innocence. Elle non plus n'avait jamais tué personne avant la Virginie. Vous avez en quelque sorte effectué votre baptême de sang ensemble. Élisa est officier, elle a participé à des conflits armées et elle a tué des hommes au cours de sa carrière, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle est se soit une seule fois écartée du droit chemin. Alexeï, Anna et Sameen ont servi dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler les forces spéciales. Ils n'ont pas toujours rempli le même genre de mission, quoiqu'Anna et Sameen aient occupé des postes assez semblables. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais violé la loi. Sameen a rejoint la clandestinité parce qu'elle était sur le point de découvrir des secrets qu'on jugeait qu'elle n'avait pas à connaître, pas parce qu'elle avait trahi son pays ou qu'elle était devenue une criminelle.

Root se pinça les lèvres.

— Je suis la seule criminelle du lot.

Sanders ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

— Vous ne trouverez jamais rien sur moi, ni dossier, ni casier, pas même pour excès de vitesse. Aucun avis de recherche n'a jamais été lancé à mon encontre parce que personne ne me connaît, personne ne m'a jamais identifié. Et je n'ai jamais laissé de traces derrière moi. Je me suis racheté une conduite, mais ça n'efface pas ce que j'étais. Une criminelle. Une vraie. La seule ici présente. Personne d'autre.

— Si moi. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un passé à te reprocher, Root.

— Ce n'était pas pareil, Lionel.

— Ne prends pas pour un bleu. Je m'étais compromis avec des pourris, des assassins. Les mêmes qui s'en étaient pris à Gen. Ils l'auraient tué sans scrupule si Sameen n'avait pas débarqué. Je ne valais pas mieux qu'eux.

— Oui, mais...

Root se tut.

Lionel...

Ce vieux renard l'avait amenée là où il voulait.

— Je me suis racheté ? Ouais, mais pas plus ni moins que toi, Root. Au moins, toi, tu ne t'es jamais compromis par faiblesse ou par lâcheté. On ne peut pas changer le passé, mais on a reconnu nos erreurs et depuis on essaye de bâtir un meilleur futur et d'assurer un présent paisible aux gens.

— Oui, souffla Root.

— On se reproche tous des mauvais gestes, des mauvaises paroles, affirma Brown.

— Vous êtes un amour, Élisa. Mais nous n'avons jamais joué dans la même cour.

— J'm'en fous, rétorqua cavalièrement l'officier. À mes yeux, vous êtes plus précieuse qu'un mec comme Sfeir. Moi, j'ai confiance en vous.

Root en perdit la parole. Brown était une femme d'honneur. Sans compromis.

— Dîtes-nous, mon capitaine, ajouta Brown. Moi, comme les autres, on vous suivra.

— Vous...

— Root, assez de bons sentiments, exigea Maria.

— Le conseil d'administration, évite de se réunir physiquement. La réunion est le plus souvent virtuelle.

— Ils se connaissent ? s'étonna Sanders.

— J'ai recoupé leur profil, leurs déplacements à travers le monde, expliqua Maria. Ils se connaissent et ils se rencontrent à intervalles réguliers, pas toujours ensemble, mais par deux ou trois. Soit sous le couvert de contrats d'affaire à négocier, soit sous le couvert des loisirs. Vacances en famille, safari, soirée de charité, festivals internationaux, manifestations sportives. Rien de très original. Je connais bien les habitudes des Cartels, même s'ils n'appartiennent pas à la même culture, les membres du conseil ont intégré certaines de leurs pratiques. Celles des véritables relations entre autres. Athéna m'a aidée dans mes recherches. Les contacts physiques entre les administrateurs du Cartel de Silanoa font, d'après elle, partie du programme de Samaritain.

— Il les observe, dit Anna.

— Les administrateurs sont tous des criminels ? demanda Fusco.

— Ils n'appartenaient pas à de vraies entreprises criminelles. Avant d'intégrer le conseil d'administration du Cartel, c'étaient avant tout des financiers. Certains entretenaient des liens avec des organisations criminelles, parfois sous la contrainte comme la Chinoise, le Russe ou l'Italien. Le Prince Qatari trempe dans des trafics d'armes et de drogue. Les autres gèrent d'immenses fortunes, tous sont compromis dans des trafics, dans du blanchiment d'argent. Il est difficile de savoir si Samaritain leur ont forcé la main ou s'ils ont accepté avec enthousiasme sa propositions.

— Quel est leur intérêt de s'allier au cartel Silanoa s'ils gèrent déjà des empires ? demanda Sanders.

— L'argent et le pouvoir, répondit Maria. Le cartel ne s'intéresse pas seulement à la drogue. Il gère aussi des réseaux de prostitution, de trafics d'armes, de trafics d'œuvres d'art. Il investit en bourse, s'immisce dans la vie politique. L'argent appelle l'argent, lieutenant, et la soif de pouvoir est inextinguible.

— Mais Guzman ?

— Un homme de paille. Un miroir aux alouettes auquel ne croient pas les autorités, en tout cas, pas les autorités mexicaines, mais à qui il est politiquement bien pratique de faire porter le chapeau.

— Et vous voulez qu'on s'attaque à ces gens ?

— L'organisation est pyramidale. Si on fait sauter le sommet, cela donnera un peu de temps aux autorités pour intervenir, expliqua Maria.

— Samaritain sera obligé de se réorganiser. Il saura que l'attaque vient de nous, du moins de moi, d'Athéna et de Shaw. Il lancera un maximum de ses ressources contre nous.

— Ce qui le rendra vulnérable, conclut Borkoof.

— Mmm.

— Et tout est prêt ? demanda Anna.

— Il me suffit de quelques minutes pour envoyer des fichiers compromettant aux services de police et aux agences de sécurité intérieure des pays dont sont originaires les membres du conseil d'administration, à tous les autres pays dans lesquels sont implantées leurs sociétés et leurs filiales. En quelques heures leurs comptes seront bloqués, des descentes de police seront lancées, des arrestations seront ordonnées.

— Pourquoi ne pas se contenter de ça ? demanda Sanders.

— Parce qu'il faut créer une faille dans le système pour que les preuves ne disparaissent avant l'arrivée des autorités et que les comptes ne soient pas vidés avant même qu'ils ne soient bloqués, fit Maria. Je suis juge, lieutenant. Ça ne me plaît pas trop d'avoir recours à des assassinats. Ça ne me plaît même pas du tout. Mais cette guerre est personnelle. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas seulement ma vie qui est en jeu, mais celle de ma fille, de la fille de Sameen et de Genrika. Je suis en guerre depuis des années avec les Cartels mexicains, pas seulement avec celui-ci, mais avec tous les autres. Samaritain a jeté son dévolu sur Silanoa. Cette alliance ne peut pas perdurer. Elle est trop dangereuse. Ils m'ont attaqué personnellement. Samaritain comme le Cartel. Si je peux les mettre à terre et les empêcher de nuire, peu m'importe les moyens, je l'avoue. Et oui, je cautionne, cette opération. S'il le faut, je la cautionnerai officiellement.

Le ton était sans appel.

— Je suis désolée, s'excusa la jeune policière.

— Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, lieutenant, lui dit gentiment Maria Alvarez. Cette histoire me dépasse autant que vous, je suis habituée à combattre des hommes pas des intelligences artificielles.

— Root, intervint Fusco. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ? De moi et d' Éli ?

— Je ne peux rien exiger de ta coéquipière Lionel. Mais je pensais, que vous pourriez aider Maria et assurer la sécurité des enfants.

— Baby-sitter ?

Root grimaça :

— Les juges ont besoin d'enquêteurs de qualité.

— Et sa sécurité à elle ?

— Anton y pourvoirait parfaitement et je lui fais confiance s'il décide de se faire seconder par un ou deux de ses hommes.

— Ouais, baby-sitter, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

— Vous êtes un peu dur avec Root, Lionel. Je ne vous cantonnerais pas au seul rôle de garde d'enfant et de nourrice.

— Vous employez un joli vocabulaire, madame la juge. Mais je ne suis pas dupe pour autant. N'empêche, si tu m'obtiens un poste et un détachement qui ne coule pas ma carrière de flic, je m'attacherai avec plaisir un tablier rose autour de la taille.

— Rose, Lionel ? Avec de la dentelle ?

— Ouais, que ne ferais-je pour toi, Crunchy. Par contre cette décision n'engage que moi.

Il se retourna vers Élisabeth Sanders.

— Tu aimes ton métier, Éli. La décision t'appartient, parce que avec cette équipe on ne sait jamais à quoi un oui, peut vraiment t'engager.

La jeune femme détailla les gens présents dans la pièce. Des soldats, deux policiers et une juge. Une véritable juge.

— Madame, vous auriez vraiment besoin de nous ?

— De deux policiers expérimentés, intègres et efficaces ? Oui, certainement.

Élisabeth Sanders se retourna vers Root.

— Je ne peux pas vous donner une réponse définitive, maintenant. J'aimerais un peu réfléchir, mais votre proposition m'intéresse si, comme vous l'a précisé Lionel, je ne grille pas ma carrière.

Root n'éleva aucune protestation, elle arbora une mine satisfaite et lança un clin d'œil à Fusco. Certaine de bénéficier d'ores et déjà du soutien d'Élisabeth Sanders. La jeune femme s'était bien intégrée à l'équipe trois ans auparavant, elle avait fait ses preuves en Virginie et tout au long du procès. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir trop, elle avait su faire confiance à son partenaire.

Root pencha la tête, les yeux braqués sur les deux flics de Chicago.

Lionel et Élisabeth ne formaient pas simplement un binôme de flics.

La jeune femme possédait aussi des talents très utiles. Elle possédait une excellente condition physique, elle était intelligente et si elle était peu familière avec le maniement des armes de guerre, elle approchait de la perfection quand elle se retrouvait avec un fusil de précision ou une arme de poing entre les mains. Root lui céderait peut-être un SRS Desert Tactital ou un HK-MSG 90, plus aisé à se procurer, mais plus lourd et moins performant. Il faudrait qu'elle vérifie l'arsenal que lui avait préparé Athéna en attendant qu'elle récupérât les armes qu'elle avait laissé rue Principale.

Brown adressa une pensée muette de gratitude à Root. Rassurée sur la sécurité dont bénéficieraient les enfants et Maria. Elle ne s'attarda pas trop sur la jeune juge, sur ses sentiments en embuscade.

Maria lui avait caché l'objet de ses recherches. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elles n'exerçaient pas le même métier, mais chacun d'entre eux les exposait, aussi bien l'une que l'autre, au danger. Peut-être plus encore Maria qu'elle. Maria était toujours isolée quand elle se battait, Élisa bénéficiait du soutien de ses hommes, de son unité, de son état-major, d'une logistique efficace. Le jeune officier préparait avec minutie ses opérations et elle ne partageait ses intentions et ses informations que quand elle était certaine d'avoir toutes les clefs de la réussite en main.

Maria... Brown était fière de la connaître. Elle l'admirait. Ses explications, ses arguments. La somme de travail qu'elle avait accomplie...

Elles se battaient contre le même ennemis, elles combattaient pour la même cause. Et elle aimait bien sa robe. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur les jambes dévoilées, sur la poitrine qu'elle devinait sous le tissus noir, sur son cou, sur ses yeux, redescendirent sur les lèvres fines à la ligne sévère. Son regard se mit à briller. Elle s'en aperçut, rougit imperceptiblement, se pinça les lèvres, secoua brièvement la tête :

— le conseil d'administration ne se réuni jamais au grand complet ? demanda-t-elle.

— Si, justement.

— Quand ?

— Dans six semaines, répondit Maria.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Sa question ne lui avait pas suffi à reprendre entièrement le contrôle de ses pensées et son regard brillait toujours d'un éclat particulier. Maria fronça les sourcils, décela son admiration, un brin d'exaltation, la flamme qui couvait. Le trouble qui s'éveillait. La jeune Mexicaine chargea son regard de braises, mais elle détourna rapidement la tête. Le trouble d'Élisa mêlait affection amicale, désir et malaise. Un cocktail dangereux dont ne devait pas s'abreuver le jeune officier.

— Aux Maldives.

Le jeune officier hocha la tête. La phrase suivant tomba comme un couperet.

— Vous ne partez pas, Élisa.

Autant le lui apprendre maintenant.

Regard d'incompréhension.

— Vous êtes blessée, l'USMC vous attend pour la validation de votre promotion...

Brown allait protester, Root l'arrêta d'un geste de la main :

— Et vous avez des affaires à régler.

— Ça peut attendre, protesta l'officier. Ma promotion et le reste peuvent attendre. Je suis blessée, mais pas hors-service. Maria tu vas partir aux Maldives ?

— Non.

— Je pars avec vous, Root.

— Sameen veut que remplissiez d'abord vos engagements aux États-Unis, lieutenant.

— Si je veux faire mon stage, je peux partir avec vous. Le colonel ne m'a imposé de date butoir. Ca peut attendre.

— Il y a un moment où on ne peut plus reculer dans la vie. Ou on ne peut plus remettre les choses constamment à demain. Ce moment est arrivé pour vous, lieutenant.

— Parce que si vous vous faîtes tous descendre, vous croyez que je me sentirais mieux ?

— Si Shaw n'avait pas quitté la pièce, vous savez ce qu'elle ferait.

Regard dur et noir.

— Vous êtes un peu trop efficiente pour que je me mesure à vous, Brown. Mais si j'étais sûre que vous ne m'écrasiez pas avant même de vous avoir touchée, je vous ferais comprendre à la manière de Shaw l'une des raisons qui a guidé notre décision.

— Mais ce n'est pas la principale, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non.

Le lieutenant détourna la tête. Et une grande détresse fondit sur elle.

— Élisa, fit doucement Root. Vous méritez votre promotion, vous en avez besoin pour ensuite, passer à autre chose.

— Mais si tout est réglé avant que vous ayez lancé votre opération ?

— À votre avis ?

— Okay, alors.

— Mais ne revenez pas sans vos barrettes, Élisa. La prochaine fois, que je fais équipe avec vous, je veux me battre au côté du capitaine Brown. Et d'ici que vous retourniez au Camp Lejeune, je veux bénéficier de vos compétences et de votre présence. D'accord ?

— Oui.

— Shaw prendra soin de votre épaule.

Élisa se promit d'avoir réussi son stage et d'être redevenue Élisa Brown avant six semaines. Élisa Foley était la cause de sa mise à l'écart. Elle était trop vulnérable. Trop faible. Cette conne avait même envisagé au Niger d'abandonner ses hommes en plein combat. De quitter son poste. Une trahison. Un manquement à l'honneur que Root lui avait évité au prix de sa vie. Elle n'était pas morte. Un coup de chance qui ne devait rien à Élisa. En revanche, Élisa lui devait deux décorations. Une pour sa compagnie, une pour ses qualités d'officier. Et sa nomination au grade de capitaine.

Capitaine Élisa Brown.

.

 

Root entrebâilla la porte. Elle avait exploré la moitié de la maison. Athéna eut pu la renseigner, mais elle avait besoin de chercher. D'effectuer cette démarche.

Shaw se trouvait dans une chambre. Agenouillée en seiza sur un tapis de laine rouge et bleu marine. Un tapis très épais.

Root referma doucement la porte.

Et maintenant ?

Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps que prendrait Shaw. Elle s'avança dans la chambre et s'assit au pied d'une bibliothèque. Le genoux relevés. Ses pensées errèrent un moment. Elle eût préféré que Shaw apprît elle-même à Brown qu'elle ne les accompagnerait pas pour éliminer le conseil d'administration qui dirigeait le cartel.

Elle devait aussi une consultation à Maria. Tôt ou tard, la jeune femme reviendrait sur les événements de la journée. Alma s'était retrouvée en danger, Anne-Margaret avec qui elle avait tissé un lien très étroit, aussi. Ses vieux démons reviendraient lui rendre visite, Root devait prendre les devants avant que Maria secouât ses angoisses de manière inappropriée. Élisa venait d'essuyer un revers, si les deux jeunes femmes se croisaient, elles ne résisteraient pas à combattre leurs angoisses ensemble.

Une très mauvaise idée en ce qui concernait le jeune officier.

Si Shaw prenait encore deux heures à méditer, Root ne pourrait rien empêcher du tout.

Elle se releva et sortit rapidement.

— Aty ou se trouve, Maria ?

— À la cuisine.

— Seule ?

— Non, Alma, Khatareh et Alexeï sont avec elle.

— Où est Élisa ?

— Elle promène Anne-Margaret.

— Dehors ?

— Oui.

— Elle est seule ?

— Non, Anna l'accompagne.

— Merci.

Root s'engouffra dans la cuisine. Khatareh et Alma découpaient des légumes, l'une en face de l'autre. Alma maniait habilement un couteau d'office qui claquait sur la planche à découper à chaque fois qu'elle débitait une rondelle de carotte. Khatareh éminçait des oignons en la surveillant discrètement. Maria et Borkoof échangeaient des points de vue sur la recette qu'ils comptaient mettre œuvre pour le dîner.

— Ah, Root, s'illumina le Russe. Vous allez nous donner votre avis.

— Ce serait avec plaisir, Alexeï, mais je voudrais avant cela parler à Maria.

— Je vous écoute, répondit la jeune femme.

— En privé.

Khatareh et Alma suspendirent leur activité.

— Ça ne prendra qu'une minute, les rassura-t-elle. Mais c'est important.

La jeune juge dénoua son tablier et le posa sur une chaise.

— Ne prenez pas d'initiative sans moi, Alexeï, le menaça-t-elle.

— Je vous attends, madame.

Root entraîna Maria dans le salon déserté. Elle ferma soigneusement la porte.

— Excusez-moi, Maria. Je vous ai un peu abandonnée ces derniers mois. Je n'ai pas le temps maintenant de vous accorder l'attention à laquelle vous avez droit, mais je voulais tout de même vous mettre en garde de ne pas commettre un bêtise.

Maria s'était jusque-là tenu sur la réserve. Elle croisa subitement les bras et porta le poids de son corps sur un pied. Une attitude protectrice et provocante.

— Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, Maria.

— Jouer à quoi ? Et d'abord, à qui dois-je m'adresser ? À Root ou au docteur Turing ?

— Root. Même si le docteur Turing est aussi inquiète

— Pour moi ? Pourquoi ?

— Pour Élisa.

Maria décroisa les bras et son expression glissa.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Évitez de vous retrouver seule avec elle.

Maria recroisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Je ne sais pas où vous en êtes avec elle, mais où que vous en soyez, ne l'entraînez pas dans votre lit ce soir.

Regard sévère de madame la juge.

— Je sais que votre relation ne me regarde pas. Mais Élisa vient de vivre une déconvenue. Maria, il faut qu'elle se sorte de son mariage. Vous avez appris à la connaître. Elle n'a rien d'une puritaine ou d'une coincée, mais c'est une femme d'honneur. Coucher avec vous à Smith Rock ne présentait...

Root hésita sur la formulation.

— Aucun manquement à l'honneur ? ironisa Maria.

— Ne le prenez pas comme ça. Vous appréciez le lieutenant Brown, je crois que vous avez vécu une très belle histoire à Smith Rock, vous en avez gardé un très beau souvenir, et rien dans ce que vous m'avez raconté, ne laissait penser qu'il ait eu la moindre ombre entre vous deux, la moindre gêne.

Root ne se trompait pas.

— Vous l'avez retrouvée plus sombre aux Seychelles, mais d'après ce que vous m'avez raconté et ce qu'Élisa m'a raconté, vous avez pris beaucoup de plaisir à vivre ensemble et vous n'avez pas eu besoin de renouer une relation sensuelle pour cela... Même si vous, Maria, l'idée de retomber dans ses bras ne vous aurait pas déplu.

Et même plus que plu, pensa la jeune Mexicaine.

— Vous n'avez qu'à faire un seul geste tendre, un seul pas, pour qu'elle succombe à vos charme. Vous allez avoir terriblement envie de la séduire dès que vous vous retrouverez seule avec elle, et Élisa tombera toute rôtie contre votre bouche. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les regards qu'elle vous a lancé dans le salon. Il vous suffisait de claquer une fois des doigts pour qu'elle vous suivent. Une deuxième fois pour qu'elle vous embrasse ou se déshabille

Maria s'assombrit.

— Vous avez eu peur. Pour l'instant vous gérez. Mais Élisa est une trop grosse tentation. Vous n'y résisterez pas.

— J'adore le portrait que vous tracez de moi, siffla la jeune juge. Encore plus celui que vous tracez d'Élisa. L'allumeuse et la fille perdue ? Vous êtes le genre d'amie dont on se passe aisément.

— Vous me l'avez déjà dit.

Maria pâlit. Le souvenir de la visite de Root à son appartement alors qu'elle avait décidé de se souler à la Téquila lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Root poussa son avantage :

— Vous savez pourquoi je suis partie au Niger rejoindre Élisa ?

La pâleur de la jeune juge s'accentua.

— Oui.

— C'est Gen qui vous l'a raconté ?

— Non, c'est Élisa. Elle m'a tout raconté. Pour son mari, pour les photos, pour le Niger.

— Et à votre avis que pensera-t-elle si vous couchez ensemble ? Comment qualifiera-t-elle votre relation ?

— …

— Il ne faut pas qu'elle vous voie ainsi. Comme sa maîtresse. Ne transformez pas votre relation en liaison adultère. Vous êtes précieuse à ses yeux, Maria. Elle chéris votre amitié. Elle ne me l'a pas dit, mais elle ne voulait que vous souffriez à cause d'elle. Elle se sent bien avec vous, en famille. Elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Vous représentez un havre de paix.

— Elle pense que ses parents et son frère l'aiment moins que son mari, murmura Maria.

— Son mari est un génie de la manipulation et il est dangereux. Pour l'affronter, Élisa ne doit pas douter. Ce ne sera pas facile. Elle s'est confiée à Sameen. Vous connaissez Sameen. Elle n'aime pas remettre les choses au lendemain. C'est pourquoi elle veut qu'Élisa effectue son stage d'officier. Parce qu'elle sait que cela lui redonnera confiance. Couchez avec Élisa et elle se présentera devant son mari avec un poid sur la conscience. Il la démasquera et il la brisera. Je ne veux pas courir ce risque. Je ne veux pas non plus que Sameen soit arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que moi et qu'elle vous mette, à vous comme à Élisa, les points sur les « i ». Je ne vous souhaite pas de la voir débarquer dans votre chambre au milieu de vos ébats, pour jeter Élisa hors de votre lit et vous agonir d'injures avant de traîner le pauvre lieutenant dans sa chambre et lui faire la morale sans lui laisser même le temps de se rhabiller.

Une vision apocalyptique.

— Sameen n'oserait pas...

— Vous ne l'en croyez pas capable ? Vous voulez tenter l'expérience ?

— Non.

— Vous êtes une femme pleine de sagesse, Maria.

La jeune juge se tortura une lèvre.

— Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez déjà coincée ?! s'alarma Root

— Hein ? Quoi ? Qui ? balbutia Maria surprise par son attaque.

— Élisa.

— Non, elle est partie tout de suite après la réunion.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous torture, alors ? Vous avez renouez votre relation de Smith Rock, depuis notre dernière entrevue ?

— Non.

Maria se laissa tomber dans un canapé. Elle soupira longuement et ferma un instant les yeux. Root vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Adossée contre l'accoudoir, les jambes repliées sous elle.

— Une fois. Elle voulait... Élisa est très troublante. Elle me connaît et... je n'ai jamais trop cherché à lui résister. Je... je l'aime beaucoup.

Maria tourna la tête vers Root.

— Vous croyez que...

Sa voix dérailla, elle ne continua pas sa phrase. Des larmes perlèrent soudain aux commissures de ses yeux.

— J'en ai jamais rien eu rien à foutre de personne. J'ai croisé des gens sympa, je sais que certains s'amusaient et n'espéraient rien d'autre qu'une aventure sexuellement satisfaisante et une relation sans histoire, mais pas toujours. Un ou deux ont voulu un peu plus. Je n'en avais rien à foutre, Root. De leurs sentiments, de leur vie. Je prends ce que je veux et c'est tout. J'éprouve beaucoup de respect envers Élisa, mais contrairement à Sameen, elle a rejoint la longue liste de mes amants. Je...

Root eu une pensée pour Sameen.

Et égoïstement pour elle-même.

Sameen s'arrangeait de tout. Des séparations en particulier. Une heure, un jour, une semaine, un an, dix ans, cela ne changeait rien pour elle.

Root mourrait d'impatience fébrile.

Elle prolongerait encore sa mort. Avec un peu de chance, les retrouvailles n'en seraient que plus belles. Pour être honnête, elle en doutait. Sameen ne lui avait jamais paru être adepte des retrouvailles émouvantes. Elle ne devait même pas savoir ce que cela existait.

.

 

Maria avait besoin d'elle. Du docteur Turing.

— Maria, vous accepteriez de reprendre nos discussions maintenant ?

— Ici ?

Athéna contacta son interface :

— Tu peux descendre au sous-sol si tu as besoin d'intimité, Root. Tu y trouveras un bureau confortable et sécurisé.

L'invitation fut transmise. Maria accepta. Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent. Elles découvrirent une salle d'armes, des équipements de sport, un billard, un bar et un ring. Des portes arboraient des plaques. Des chambres, une infirmerie, des toilettes, des douches, un sauna, une salle de réunion et un bureau.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette maison ? murmura Maria.

— Une des anciennes planques de Paolo Ronda*, le conseiller du clan Rizzuto, répéta Root à Maria.

— La mafia sicilienne ?

— Mmm. Les équipements sont un peu vieux, mais ça fera l'affaire en attendant que j'aille récupérer ce dont j'ai besoin rue Principale.

Root ouvrit la porte du bureau. Une vaste pièce confortable avec bureau en chêne et sièges en cuir fauve. Des peintures italiennes accrochées au murs, des rayonnages de livres d'art et d'Histoire rédigés en italiens et en français. Des objets sacrés. Des murs tendus de cuir. Un décor hors du temps. Une plongée dans le passé et sur le vieux continent.

Root donna à Maria le choix de son siège. La jeune femme choisit la dormeuse. Paolo Ronda devait y passer ses nuits quand il craignait pour sa sécurité.

Il y avait très longtemps que Root et Maria n'avait pas partagé physiquement une séance en présence l'une de l'autre. Dans la dormeuse, Maria retrouvait le confort de son lit. Ses habitudes quand elle posait son ordinateur sur la table de chevet et que Root se trouvait à des centaines voir à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle.

Root s'installa dans une bergère, un peu en retrait. Elle s'assura que la jeune Mexicaine ne souffrait d'aucun inconfort, oublia ses soucis, Shaw, Genrika, tous les gens qui comptaient à ses yeux, jusqu'à Athéna. L'IA se déconnectait lors de ses rendez-vous avec Maria. Il n'y eût plus qu'elle et la jeune femme. Le docteur Caroline Turing et sa patiente, Maria Alvarez.

 

* * *

 

Root frissonna. La pièce était horriblement froide. Anne-Margaret dormait à poings fermés. L'enfant bénéficiait peut-être d'une aptitude à supporter les températures extrêmement basses. Après tout, elle était née dans une cabane en Sibérie. Au printemps. Au mois d'avril. Les mois d'avril offraient encore de belles gelées blanches en Sibérie. Root était née au Texas. Les hivers se montraient plus cléments dans l'état du sud.

Pourtant question chaleur, Root enviait celle, humaine cette fois, qui avait présidé à la destinée de l'enfant.

Shaw.

Maria.

Enfant, Root n'avait jamais reconnu sa mère que comme une ennemie. Une menace à laquelle échapper. À laquelle elle ne pouvait échapper.

Elle n'était pas morte. Sa mère ne l'avait pas laissée mourir de faim, elle ne l'avait pas jetée par la fenêtre et elle ne lui avait pas fracassé le crâne contre un mur. Root avait grandi sans souffrir de carences alimentaires ou de handicapes liés à de mauvais traitements. Sa mère avait pris soin d'elle. Mais cela Root en avait pris conscience bien après qu'elle était devenue adulte.

Sa mère était folle, mais elle n'avait rien d'un monstre. Et si elle était monstrueuse, elle avait gardé assez d'humanité pour ne pas commettre le pire envers sa fille. Maigre consolation pour l'enfant qu'avait été Root.

Mais Shaw...

Shaw était exactement la mère que Root avait imaginé.

Présumé.

Dans ses fantasmes.

Comment diable, Sameen s'y prenait-elle pour donner corps à ses fantasmes ? Â ses rêves.

Parce que ses rêves contrairement à ses fantasmes, ne présentaient rien d'immoral, de violent ou d'égoïste, si elle s'y abandonnait.

Elle avait rêvé d'aimer Shaw et d'être aimée d'elle en retour.

Elle avait rêvé d'une relation de confiance.

Elle avait rêvé de tendresse et de passion.

Elle avait rêvé d'avoir un enfant avec elle.

Des rêves qu'elle avait crus irréalisables.

Shaw les avait rendu réels. Tous. Même le dernier.

Dans une certaine mesure.

Anne-Margaret n'appartenait qu'à Shaw et son avenir aussi, mais Genrika avait bâti autour d'elle une famille dont Root et Shaw étaient les piliers. La jeune fille vivait plus qu'elle ne verbalisait cette situation, mais elle avait su rallier Root à ses sentiments. Et cette famille recomposée n'existait que parce que genrika et Root avaient toutes deux croisé Shaw sur leur chemin.

.

 

La jeune femme se frotta les biceps. La fenêtre était ouverte, le froid de la nuit s'engouffrait et réduisait à néant les efforts du chauffage pour réchauffer la chambre. Si Shaw n'avait pas coupé le chauffage. Root marcha sur un radiateur. Shaw avait coupé le chauffage. Ses nuits sibériennes lui manquaient peut-être.

Elle s'engagea sur la terrasse.

Il ne neigeait pas, les étoiles ne brillaient pas, on distinguait à peine la lune à travers les nuages, la vue n'offrait rien que la masse noire de la forêt dont aucun arbre ne subsistait dans l'ombre. Le regard ne portait nulle part.

Shaw se tenait face à la nuit. Aussi noire et opaque que celle-ci. Immobile.

Root n'aurait su dire si elle méditait ou si elle prenait simplement l'air frais.

Sa consultation avait duré plus d'une heure.

.

 

Maria s'était montré bavarde et tourmentée. Des mauvais souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface et elle avait pris durement conscience qu'elle avait joué sa vie rue Principale. Qu'une fois encore, elle avait été la cible à éliminer. Par les hommes d'un cartel. Par Samaritain. Le combat avait pris corps, violemment. Un combat au court duquel elle n'avait pas seulement lutté pour sa propre survie.

Entre Alma, Anne-Margaret, Khatareh et la mort, il n'y avait eu qu'elle. Elle n'avait survécu que grâce à l'arrivée d'Alexeï Borkoof et de Yulia Zhirova.

Maria était sortie de la séance épuisée et détendue. Root aussi épuisée qu'elle, mais beaucoup moins détendue.

Elle avait laissé la jeune juge récupérer doucement dans le bureau.

Quand elle s'était inquiété de savoir où se trouvait Shaw, Athéna lui avait appris que Shaw se promenait dehors en compagnie d'Élisa Brown et sa fille.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient discuté. Sérieusement. Les regards qu'avait dédié Élisa à Shaw, durant le dîner pris en commun, ne laissaient aucun doute. Emplis de gratitude, d'affection et d'estime.

Root s'était libérée des tentions engendrées par ses échanges avec Maria en cuisine. Elle y avait retrouvé Borkoof et sa philosophie culinaire et généreuse avec plaisir. Elle l'avait taquiné sur l'absence de pelmenis au dîner, sur la déception que ne manquerait pas d'en éprouver Anna. Il lui avait rétorqué qu'il lui en avait cuisiné pour son retour à la civilisation et qu'il avait la vie devant lui pour lui en préparer des kilos et améliorer sa recette. Du moins, il l'espérait.

— Vous croyez qu'elle en fera de même pour le bortsch ? avait demandé Root avec un sourire en coin.

Le géant avait ri :

— Vous n'avez pas oublié ? On lui demandera d'en préparer un. Vous verrez que je ne vous ai pas menti.

— D'autant plus qu'Anna ne vous refusera certainement pas ce petit plaisir...

— Oui, avait-il grimacé d'un air complice.

— Vous êtes heureux, Alexeï ?

— Si vous aviez, madame.

Cet homme aurait redonné de l'allant à un suicidaire.

Shaw, en revanche...

Elle n'avait pas prononcé deux mots durant le repas. Pas même un « chai bon. » ou une appréciation du même ordre, et elle était montée avec Anne-Margaret directement après avoir avalé sa dernière bouchée. Sans même se proposer pour débarrasser la table ou faire la vaisselle.

Root avait passé la soirée avec Juliette et Genrika. Elle avait apporté un vidéo projecteur et un ordinateur. Proposé une soirée cinéma. Juliette avait voté pour  _Triple frontière_ , Genrika voulait se vider la tête avec  _Captain Marvel._  Root, n'avait pas envie de se gorger de mâles bodybuildés et d'explosions toute la soirée ni de se coltiner une super héroïne habillée en collant et pleine de bons sentiments. Elle avait proposé  _Dragons_ , le n° 3. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient ralliées à son avis et elles avaient passé un bon moment ensemble d'autant plus que Genrika avait évoqué Alma, que Root était partie à sa recherche et avait ramené avec elle Maria, Élisa, et Alexeï qu'Alma n'avait pas voulu quitter.

Juliette était ensuite restée dormir avec Genrika et les autres s'étaient dispersés et distribués des tours de garde.

Parfaitement inutiles.

.

 

Elle la connaissait.

Shaw était contrariée. Elle remâchait sa colère. Root se sentait coupable et en porte-à-faux.

Elle soupira et elle s'engagea sur la terrasse. Elle devrait l'affronter tôt ou tard. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Dans l'espoir de passer ensuite à l'étape suivante.

Shaw ne bougea pas. Root s'adossa au mur. Gelée. Tant pis, la position lui donnait un semblant de contenance.

Trouver un sujet consensuel :

— Tu as parlé à Élisa ? demanda-t-elle.

— Mmm.

— Elle a accusé le coup quand je lui ai dit qu'elle ne nous accompagnerait pas aux Maldives, mais elle avait l'air mieux ce soir.

— Elle n'est pas stupide et je lui ai confirmé que, si tout était réglé de son côté avant que l'opération n'ait eu lieu, elle serait la bienvenue. Que tu t'arrangerais pour lui obtenir une permission ou un ordre de mission.

— Tu sais motiver tes troupes, plaisanta Root.

Shaw ne répondit rien et le silence retomba

Devant sa première tentative inutile, Root opta pour l'attaque directe :

— Tu es fâchée.

Brusque volte-face.

Cette fois, c'était parti.

— Comment voudrais-tu que je ne sois pas fâchée ? cracha Shaw d'un ton vindicatif. Tu l'as mise en danger, Root.

— Je l'ai sur-estimée, se défendit Root. Et j'ai sous-estimé les risques, c'est vrai. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, personne n'est mort.

— Et la prochaine fois, Root ? l'agressa Shaw.

— Je me montrerai plus prudente.

— Plus prudente ? Toi ?

— …

— Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai confié Meg à Maria ?

Root se décomposa.

— Vous êtes dans votre délire, toi et Athéna. Je comptais sur vous pour protéger Gen, et vous la jetez droit dans la gueule de Samaritain.

— Athéna a émis des réserves, mais euh... je t'ai dit que j'étais pressée par les événements, je ne l'ai pas écoutée et...

— Tu n'écoutes jamais personne, Root.

— Tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

Les mains de Shaw retombèrent. Root venait de marquer un point. Une faible victoire devant la débâcle qu'elle subissait.

— Je suis désolée, souffla Shaw.

Root pensa avoir mal entendu :

— Quoi ?

— Je suis désolée, Root.

Elle avait bien entendu. Mais elle n'avait pas grand-chose à répondre à ça.

— Tu fais chier... grommela Shaw entre ses dents.

Root savait encore moins quoi répondre à cette nouvelle sortie.

— Je suis désolée d'être partie, de t'avoir laissé seule face à Samaritain, de vous avoir tous abandonnés. Je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir, je faisais n'importe quoi, je me détestais, j'avais peur de moi, de mes terreurs, de ne pas me maîtriser. J'ai fui le champ de bataille. J'en suis consciente.

Shaw fit une pause.

— Et c'est toujours autant la merde. Gen a failli se faire descendre, Maria aussi, Brown a perdu les pédales, Matveïtch est toujours dans son fauteuil roulant. Je vous ai tous laissés en plan.

Houa, pensa Root impressionnée. Shaw exprimait des excuses ? De la contrition ? Une contrition qu'elle n'espérait tout de même pas trop poussée :

— Tu ne culpabilises pas, Shaw ?

— Non. J'aurais fini par faire une connerie de toute façon. Je ne regrette pas d'être partie. Ce qui n'empêche pas que... Mais j'ai eu raison de partir.

— Tu as trouvé ce que tu étais partie chercher ?

— En grande partie, oui.

— Et la partie que tu n'as pas trouvée ?

— Je n'ai pas réglé certains problèmes.

— Mais tu en as réglé assez pour penser qu'il était temps de revenir ?

— Oui.

— Et ses deux ans et demi, c'était bien ?

— C'était dur, parfois. Je me suis parfois égarée, mais ça m'a servi de leçon. En fait, j'ai vraiment arrangé les choses en Sibérie.

— Avec Yulia ?

— Non, avant. Durant les treize mois que j'ai passé dans la cabane d'Anna.

— Seule ?

— Mmm, confirma Shaw. À ce moment-là, j'avais trouvé la force nécessaire de me supporter, de me retrouver seule avec moi-même. Enfin, Meg m'a quand même tenu compagnie durant les quatre derniers mois qui j'y ai passé.

— C'est une belle enfant.

— Mouais, fit Shaw sans manifester de fierté particulière.

Elle se retourna vers la balustrade.

Une façon de montrer que la conversation était close. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, exprimé sa colère et ses excuses. Ce serait tout pour ce soir. Pour cette nuit, aussi ? Root la rejoignit. Pas trop près d'elle, pas trop loin, non plus. Leurs corps s'effleuraient, sans se toucher. Root aurait préféré l'enlacer. Bénéficier de sa chaleur parce qu'elle mourrait de froid, et de sa tendresse parce qu'elle mourrait de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Gentiment, amicalement ou avec passion, n'importe comment, mais poser ses lèvres sur sa peau. Humer son odeur à pleine narine. Au lieu de quoi, elle gelait sur pied.

Exactement le genre de retrouvailles qu'elle avait imaginées, à défaut de les rêver.

En un peu moins froides.

— Tu claques des dents, Root.

— Il fait froid et je n'ai pas de manteau.

— Rentre.

— Non, ça va.

— Et si je rentre, tu restes ici ?

— Non ! protesta vivement Root.

— Viens, alors.

Shaw lui attrapa la main. Root se laissa faire et la suivit sans proférer un mot. Concentrée sur la main de Shaw refermée sur la sienne, sur les sensations que lui procurait cette intimité soudaine. Pas très certaine que Shaw la partagea. Qu'elle eût conscience de son geste. De ce qu'il pouvait impliquer. Pour elle. Pour elles.

Shaw referma la porte-fenêtre et la conduisit jusqu'au lit. Elle fit un détour pour vérifier qu'Anna-Margaret dormait bien et qu'elle n'avait ni chaud ni froid.

— Maria m'a dit qu'elle dormait bien, mais qu'il lui arrivait de se réveiller la nuit. Elle demande toujours le sein, grogna Shaw.

Shaw parlait chiffon ? Bon...

— Tu en veux à Maria pour ça ?

— Non, je lui avais donné l'habitude d'être toujours disponible pour elle bien avant que Maria ne la connaisse.

— Et tu savais que Maria avait donné le sein très tard à Alma.

— Mouais. Elle n'a pas arrêté d'ailleurs. Du coup, Meg a pu continuer à se nourrir au sein.

— Tu as bien fait de confier ta fille à Maria.

— Elle est petite. Si Athéna te siffle, tu pars au bout du monde. Ce n'est pas un reproche, mais...

— J'ai dit que tu avais bien fait, Sameen. Ça fait quatre mois que je n'avais pas vu Gen. Je suis restée en contact avec elle, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

— Au moins tu ne l'as pas laissée seule.

— Ça m'est arrivé.

— Mais pas pendant quatre mois.

— Non, je n'ai jamais dépassé trois semaines.

— Ça te dérange de rester ici ? demanda Shaw.

— Euh, non.

Shaw alla s'asseoir sur le lit pour délacer ses chaussures, puis elle s'allongea le dos calé par des coussins. Root resta les bras ballants.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grogna Shaw.

— Euh, rien.

Shaw souffla en levant les yeux au ciel.

Comme avant.

Le cœur de Root s'emballa.

Elle retira ses chaussures et grimpa sur le lit avec circonspection.

Comment s'installer. Devait-elle s'asseoir, se coucher ? Pouvait-elle toucher Shaw, poser sa tête sur son épaule comme elle en mourrait d'envie. Qu'attendait-elle ?

Shaw bougea soudain, releva les couvertures, se glissa dessous et invita Root à la rejoindre.

— Tu trembles comme une feuille, tu vas tomber malade. Amène-toi.

Root fit fi de ses questions, de ses hésitations, de son étonnement et de tout le reste. Elle se lova contre Shaw, posa la tête sur son épaule, mais garda ses bras repliés contre elle. Shaw l'enlaça. Un geste protecteur. Root manqua d'air. Puis Shaw se mit à lui frotter vigoureusement le dos.

— Même tes pieds sont gelés, bougonna-t-elle.

Shaw se dégagea sans douceur, lui ordonna de s'allonger sur le ventre et entreprit de lui frictionner tout le corps. D'abord les pieds, puis les jambes, les cuisses et le dos.

Root tressaillait de tout son corps, le traitement n'avait rien d'agréable et ses vêtements lui râpaient la peau.

Et puis, Shaw se retrouva assise sur ses reins et lui massa énergiquement et douloureusement les trapèzes. Root gémit.

— Tu es tendue.

— Tu me maltraites, comment veux -tu que je ne sois pas tendue ?

— Je ne te maltraite pas, je te réchauffe. Je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade.

— C'est gentil et assez efficace, reconnut Root en grimaçant de douleur.

Shaw s'activa encore quelques minutes et puis, la pression s'adoucit sur ses épaules. Root retrouva ses mains fermes et chaudes. Shaw lui tapota la nuque. Root plaça immédiatement la tête dans la position attendue. Menton sur la poitrine, front enfoncé dans le matelas. Cette fois-ci, Shaw chercha à la délasser et Root ne put retenir des gémissements de bien-être.

— Je vais te masser le visage, décida Shaw. Bouge.

Elles changèrent de position. Shaw se cala contre les oreillers, Root entre ses jambes, la tête sur le haut de sa poitrine. Les doigts de Shaw se posèrent sur son front et le massage commença. Root s'abandonna à la sensation. Elle sombra peu peu dans une douce béatitude que les cheveux tirés en fin de cycle ne perturba pas. Le massage se répéta. Une fois, deux fois...

.

 

Deux mains chaudes pesaient sur ses épaules, à la base de son cou.

— Sameen ? murmura Root d'une voix voilée.

— Tu t'es endormie.

Root s'étira.

— Désolée.

Elle sentit Shaw hausser les épaules.

— Ne la joue pas blasée, Sameen.

— Tu étais tendue et fatiguée.

Root libéra Shaw de son poids, elle glissa sur le côté et l'embrassa gentiment sur la joue.

— Merci.

Shaw arborait un visage fermé, Root craignit qu'elle s'essuyât désobligeamment la joue d'un air contrarié. Elle n'en fit rien. Elle parla avant que Root ne pût ouvrir la bouche :

— Raconte-moi la Thaïlande.

— Tout ? demanda Root d'une voix blanche.

— Ouais, tout, même tes sales petits secrets, rétorqua Shaw.

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

— Une intuition.

— D'accord, mais...

— Je ne veux pas un rapport, Root. Raconte-moi, c'est tout.

Root se détendit contre Shaw. Elle plaça un bras en travers de son ventre. Pas pour l'enlacer, simplement pour se sentir plus à l'aise contre elle. Et elle raconta. Tout. Miskal, comme le reste.

— C'est incroyable que tu l'ai retrouvé.

— Je ne crois pas au hasard.

— Pourquoi as-tu couché avec lui ?

— Je ne sais pas trop.

— Ouais.

Shaw comprenait, Root essaya de lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait ressenti, et elle se l'expliqua surtout à elle-même. Shaw n'avait pas besoin d'explications.

Quand Root hésitait, se troublait, elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux et, grâce à elle, Root posa un voile tendre et pudique sur la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec l'Israélien.

— J'espère qu'il a retrouvé sa femme, conclut-elle.

Elle raconta ensuite son expédition à Khorat. Elles discutèrent stratégie et Root lui posa des questions sur son évasion. Pas sur sa rencontre avec Yulia, pas sur sa vie à la colonie pénitentiaire, mais sur les moyens qu'elle avait mis en œuvre pour survivre à l'hiver, au froid et à la faim. Sur les animaux qu'elle avait croisés, sur la flore et les arbres qu'on trouvait en Sibérie. Elle partagea avec elle son expérience de garde-chasse en Biélorussie. Shaw lui apprit qu'elle avait explorer le grand nord canadien et qu'elle avait revu Francis Letourneur. Qu'elle avait passé une soirée avec lui et sa coéquipière. Un ancien soldat elle-aussi.

— Tu l'aimerais bien.

— Il est toujours amoureux de toi ?

— Je l'ai orienté sur sa coéquipière.

Root rit.

— Tu n'as jamais eu peur lors de tes expéditions ?

— Si.

Shaw évoqua succinctement ses errements au Canada, le manque de nourriture en Sibérie. La blessure d'Anna et l'épuisement qui avait accablé Yulia à plusieurs reprise.

— Parfois, j'ai cru que nous n'arriverions jamais à l'arracher à la forêt.

Shaw se tut après avoir évoqué la peur qui les avait saisie elle et Anna quand elles avaient découvert qu'une meute de loups chassaient à proximité de leur campement.

Root ne relança pas la conversation.

Elle avait remonté sa main sur Shaw. À un moment, sans vraiment y penser, elle l'avait passée sous sa chemise. Elle avait trouvé la peau chaude de son ventre et avait laissé ses doigts y tracer des arabesques et les rinceaux d'une plante imaginaire.

Depuis longtemps, Shaw lui caressait distraitement la nuque et fouraillait dans ses cheveux.

D'où son initiative.

.

 

Elle avait pensé en montant dans le lit et en s'allongeant contre Shaw, qu'elle croulerait sous le poids de la frustration et du désir. Qu'elle endurerait mille tortures si Shaw ne manifestait aucune intention de s'adonner au plaisir.

Son trouble l'avait abandonnée quand Shaw l'avait vigoureusement frictionnée. Définitivement quitté quand elle s'était endormie sur elle.

Elle se sentait en paix.

En harmonie.

Rien ne s'était brisé entre elles. Si le reste devait venir, il viendrait.

Root attendrait.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

 **Free Burma Rangers :** ONG fondée dans les années quatre-vingt dix par un ancien officier des forces spéciales américaines, Dave Eubank.

Protestant militant et convaincu, Dave Eubank, parce qu'il à vécu son enfance en Thaïlande, s'est d'abord tourné vers les Karen en guerre contre le gouvernement Birmans.

La mission des Free Burma Rangers était d'ordre médicale. La philosophie du mouvement étant d'apporter  _espoir, aide et amour aux populations vivant en zone de guerre_.

Dave Eubank délivre une formation au premiers secours en zone de conflit, mais aussi des notions de survie et de maniement des armes.

La plupart des membres fondateurs sont originaires des ethnies minoritaires présentent en Asie du Sud-est. La Birmanie s'étant relativement pacifiée, les Free Burma Rangers ont décidé de s'investir dans d'autres zones de conflit : Irak, Kurdistan et Soudan.

Le Free Burma Rangers suscitent admiration et controverse. Admiration, parce qu'ils osent porter secours aux civils en zone de guerre non-sécurisée. Controverse parce que les secouristes sont autant des soigneurs que des combattants. En zone hostile, ils n'hésitent pas à se servir de leur armes.

On a même « accusé » Dave Eubank de se servir de ses contact au sein de l'état major américains pour bombarder des positions de Daesh que ses hommes avaient repérés, afin de porter secours à la population.

En fait, le Free Burma Rangers répondent d'une certaine manière à une reflexion engagée par Jean-Christophe Ruffin (l'un des fondateurs de Médecin sans frontière, ancien président d'Action contre la faim, ancien ambassadeur de France au Sénégal...) dans la post-face de son livre  _Check-Point_ (ed Gallimard 2015) et qui finit par ces mots :

 _Entre-temps, monde a changé et très vite. Désormais_ _des chrétiens d'Orient aux dessinateurs de Charlie Hebdo, des filles enlevées au Nigéria aux otages égorgés en Syrie, il y a partout de nouvelles victimes... Des victimes_ _que l'on a envie d'aimer d'un amour particulier : celui qui incite à prendre les armes._

 

Une différence, cependant, jean-Christophe Ruffin n'est pas un prêcheur, contrairement à Dave Eubank.

 

 **Paolo Ronda :**  beau-frère de Vito Rizzuto, chef du clan Rizzuto de 1981 à 2013. Le clan Rizzuto a pris la tête des organisations mafieuses sicilienne et calabraise dans les années 80 à Montréal et elle est en déclin depuis une séries de règlement de compte qui a décimé ses cadres de de 2009 à 2016.

Paolo Ronda a été enlevé et porté disparu en 2010.

 

 

 


	23. Premiers rounds

* * *

 

 

Des rafales de M27 déchirèrent le silence de la nuit. Les sirènes hurlèrent à en déchirer les tympans. Des faisceaux de lampes torches, des vociférations et des insultes.

Brown bondit de son lit. À l'aveuglette. Déjà habillée. Crottée et trempées jusqu'aux os. À peine levée, déjà au garde-à-vous, le menton dressé vers le ciel. Les mains bien à plat sur la toile mouillée de son pantalon. Le corps tendu. Douloureux. L'esprit aiguisé. Épuisée.

Sept jours. Il lui restait sept jours. Si elle ne s'était pas trompée dans ses calculs. Elle dormait deux heures par nuit, jamais plus de trois quart d'heure d'affilée. Elle grappillait parfois cinq minutes de sommeil par-ci par-là quand elle avait l'assurance de ne pas se faire prendre, de ne pas violer les règles, de ne pas manquer à son devoir. Se faire surprendre en train de dormir par un instructeur exposait le contrevenant à de très désagréables représailles.

.

 

Élisa tenait tant que son corps était en mouvement, tant qu'elle gardait son esprit occupé par une tâche spécifique, par un problème à résoudre. Beaucoup de ses camarades s'endormaient lors des devoirs sur table. Les compositions littéraires étaient mortelles. Elles survenaient toujours en fin de journée, parfois en pleine nuit alors que venaient de s'achever un entraînement physique particulièrement épuisant. Les soldats se retrouvaient parqués dans une salle surchauffée, assis sur une chaise devant un bureau. Ils cherchaient leur inspiration. Ils ne la trouvaient pas et le sommeil les gagnait sans qu'ils s'en aperçussent. Ils dodelinaient de la tête, se réveillaient en sursaut, suçaient leur crayon, papillonnaient des yeux, ils luttaient. Un temps. Le sommeil finissait toujours par avoir raison de leur volonté. Brown alignait les mots, elle n'arrêtait jamais la course de sa mine. Elle grattait, grattait et grattait des pages entières de mots qui parfois n'avaient eu ni queue ni tête. Dont elle avait payé les défauts par trois fois.

— Vous vous payez de notre tête, Foley ? lui avait à chaque fois hurlé un instructeur dans les oreilles.

— Non, chef !

La feuille lui avait été jetée à la figure. L'instructeur lui avait demandé de lire sa prose. L'écriture était illisible, le texte bourré de fautes d'orthographe et de fautes de grammaire, les phrases, alambiquées, incompréhensibles. Brown ânonnait le tout sans même arriver à se souvenir de quoi elle avait voulu parler. Les instructeurs ricanaient. Ils finissaient par lui arracher sa feuille des mains, ils riaient de ses fautes, prenaient ses camarades à témoin, clamant qu'elle était illettrée :

— Vous voulez être officier, Foley ?

— Oui, chef.

L'instructeur la frappait au visage avec ses feuilles.

— Et vous croyez qu'un officier de l'USMC peut être illettré ?

— Non, chef.

— Vous êtes illettrée, Foley ?

— Non, chef.

— Vous avez obtenu votre diplôme de fin d'études secondaires ?

— Oui, chef.

— Alors, j'avais raison, Foley. Vous vous foutez de notre gueule.

— Non, chef.

Le nez du sergent contre elle, ses postillons qui lui sautaient au visage.

— Y a qu'un illettré pour écrire cela, Foley. Mais vous n'êtes pas illettrée donc, vous vous foutez de notre gueule.

La punition habituelle tombait, cinquante enchaînements d'extensions et de pompes, suivis de cinquante pompes et, pour couronner le tout, une corvée quelconque effectuée sur son temps de sommeil : course avec sac de trente kilos sur le dos, faction de garde dans un trou d'eau, corvée de grand nettoyage, et un repas réduit à du pain ou à un bol de riz blanc.

Elle prêtait plus d'attention à sa production écrite, mais elle préférait encore cette humiliation et ces punitions, à celles qu'écopaient ses camarades qui cédaient aux délices du sommeil. Deux candidats au stage avaient été éjectés pour avoir trop souvent multiplié les assoupissements durant le service.

.

 

La lumière d'une torche braquée sur ses yeux l'aveugla.

— Vous êtes sale, Foley !

— Oui, chef.

— Un Marines est toujours propre, Foley !

— Oui, chef.

— Un Marines prend soin de son corps et de son apparence, Foley !

— Oui, chef.

— Vous ne vous êtes pas déshabillée pour dormir, Foley ?!

— Non, chef.

— Pourquoi ?!

— Pour être prête, chef.

— Mais vous êtes aussi crade qu'une truie sortant de sa bauge !

— …

— Vous êtes une truie, Foley.

Elle allait lui casser la gueule s'il continuait à la chercher.

— Vous voulez me casser la gueule, Foley ?

Zut.

— Plus tard peut-être, ricana l'instructeur.

Un violent coup de poing au plexus solaire la plia en deux. Elle tomba à genoux. Elle n'était pas la première. Quatre autres stagiaires haletaient au pied de leur lit. Trois étaient torse-nu, le dernier était habillé. Aucun ne s'était changé. Aucun n'avait quitté ses Rangers. Les autres avaient revêtu leur tenue de sport. Ils avaient opéré en mer les trois jours précédants. Dormi dans des trous de sable, dans la vase ou dans fond des embarcations. Ils n'avaient pas rejoint les baraquements depuis six jours.

Tous savaient avant de se coucher que le stage n'était pas achevé, qu'ils ne dormiraient pas plus de deux heures, qu'ils seraient réveillés en fanfare au milieu de la nuit. Mais, avant de les envoyer dormir, les instructeurs avaient parlé de test tactique et d'informatique. Ils les avaient enjoints à profiter de leur nuit douillette. Incités les hommes, à mots couverts, à se montrer présentables. Les stagiaires s'étaient consultés. Ils puaient la saumure et la transpiration. À peine les instructeurs avaient-ils disparus, qu'ils s'étaient précipités dehors. Ils s'étaient déshabillés, ils avaient rincé leur MARPAT, leurs sous-vêtements, leurs Rangers. Chassé le sable et la vase, de la moindre couture, du moindre ourlet, et ils s'étaient récurés des pieds à la tête sous les douches.

Mais pas Élisa, ni aucun des quatre autres gars à genoux. Estimant qu'ils ne dormaient pas assez pour perdre ne serait-ce que dix minutes de sommeil. Une deuxième raison avait guidé leur choix. Ils étaient en stage. Peut-être les instructeurs avaient-ils dit vrai, peut-être attendaient-ils des hommes propres au prochain réveil, mais peut-être pas.

Au stage comme à la guerre. Comme en opération. Il fallait toujours être prêt. Si les instructeurs les envoyaient en mission de reconnaissance ou en intervention, ils n'attendraient pas qu'ils se fussent changés et Brown, comme ses camarades, s'imaginait mal partir en mission avec sa tenue de sport sur le dos.

Elle s'était enroulée sale et trempée dans ses couvertures et elle avait sombré dans un sommeil sans rêves et sans attendre. Malgré le froid.

Le capitaine Shaw, Anna Borissnova et une civile avaient survécu à l'hiver russe, elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Pas après dix ans passés dans les Marines. Elle avait connu des nuits plus inconfortables que celle-ci.

.

 

Les gars propres se précipitèrent en courant hors du baraquement. Les cinq restants commencèrent par effectuer cent pompes. Étroitement surveillés. Des questions jaillissaient auxquelles le soldat nommé devait répondre. Des questions hurlées dans leurs oreilles. Les sujets variaient : stratégie, spécifications d'un corps d'armée, équipements militaires, règlements, mathématiques, énigmes, Histoire militaire, armement, culture générale. Il fallait répondre, compter ses pompes, garder la tête froide. Oublier les bottes qui pesaient parfois sur les reins ou sur le dos. Les cris qui cassaient les oreilles.

Les cinq soldats furent ensuite engagés à sortir du baraquement. La nuit était poisseuse d'humidité. Brown était née sur une plage, au bord de l'océan, à la lisière des marais. Elle connaissait le milieu. Elle souffrait moins que les gars originaires du Grand-Ouest, des rocheuses, ou du Nord. Un avantage dont elle avait su tirer profit depuis le début du stage.

L'USMC avait beau s'être féminisé, les hommes, parfois soutenus par les femmes, de l'homme de rang au général, ne concevaient pas qu'une armée mixte pût être efficace. À l'USMC, les filles se débrouillaient dans les unités d'artillerie ou les unités motorisées de la cavalerie légère. Elles s'y creusaient peu à peu leur place. Les pilotes ne souffraient pas de discrimination parce qu'elles ne se retrouvaient jamais physiquement au contact avec l'ennemi. Mais Élisa avait choisi l'infanterie et les femmes n'y étaient pas toujours les bienvenues. Pour peu qu'elles passassent l'épreuve des sélections. Et, parmi les officiers, il y avait peu d'élues. Une question de condition physique. Mais aussi de mental. On répétait trop souvent aux recrues féminines qu'elles ne réussiraient pas à passer les épreuves, qu'une femme n'égalerait jamais un homme dans l'infanterie, qu'on ne pouvait pas aller contre la nature et que, physiologiquement, la nature avait rendu les femmes moins fortes et moins résistantes. Les femmes partaient vaincues d'avance, même si le physique suivait. Brown avait eu la condition physique et elle possédait un moral d'acier. Elle avait réussi à entrer dans l'infanterie. Elle avait passé avec succès les sélections d'officiers et chaque année depuis, elle avait, sans heurt, passé l'épreuve du stage obligatoire auquel étaient soumis tous les soldats qui servaient au sein de l'USMC.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, son épaule la faisait souffrir et le premier lieutenant Foley avait perdu l'innocence naïve de l'aspirant Brown, mais elle possédait d'autres atouts. De l'expérience et une volonté de fer. La volonté de ne pas faillir. Aux yeux de ses hommes, aux yeux du lieutenant-colonel Scott, aux yeux du capitaine Shaw, aux yeux de Root, aux yeux de Maria, aux yeux peut-être aussi de Genrika et de Juliette, aux yeux d'Alma. Et avant tout, à ses propres yeux. Brown méritait ses barrettes de capitaine. Il était hors de question qu'elle se fît éjecter du stage ou qu'elle écopât d'un avis négatif en fin de session.

Les cinq stagiaires rejoignirent sept autres de leurs camarades en MARPAT et ils s'alignèrent avec eux contre le mur en béton de l'armurerie. Brown échangea un regard avec la seule autre femme qui participait au stage. Un second lieutenant d'artillerie qui servait chez les  _Steel Rain_. La femme esquissa un sourire en coin. Brown y lut aussi du soulagement. Le lieutenant Suran la connaissait de réputation. Elle était plus jeune qu'Élisa, moins expérimentée et, contrairement à elle, elle avait directement intégré le corps des officiers lors de son incorporation. La jeune femme n'en retirait aucune fierté et elle n'avait jamais manifesté l'intention de rentrer en compétition avec Brown. Avec personne d'autre non plus. Suran ne visait qu'à réussir son stage.

Élisa lui reconnaissait des qualités humaines et militaires. Elle l'aimait bien, mais pas plus que d'autres stagiaires, même si elles partageaient, sans vraiment le vouloir, une certaine connivence.

Suran n'était pas certaine de s'être montrée maligne en se couchant sans se changer. Découvrir qu'Élisa Foley avait effectué le même choix, la rassurait. Elle s'aperçut que, parmi les soldats au garde-à-vous, aux côtés de Folay, figuraient d'autres officiers d'expérience. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle avait fait le bon choix.

Enfin...

Des instructeurs apparurent avec des lances d'incendies.

— À la douche, clamèrent-ils jovialement.

Les douze stagiaires quelles que fussent leurs préoccupations et les questions qu'ils se posaient, ne pensèrent soudain plus à rien. Les jets puissants des lances d'incendies les plaquèrent contre le mur, fauchèrent leurs jambes et les jetèrent à terre.

— Résistez ! hurlèrent les instructeurs

Les stagiaires se débattirent, s'accrochèrent les uns aux autres, trébuchèrent, se gênèrent, glissèrent.

Éviter le jet en pleine figure. Un homme, à genoux devant Brown, lui enserra la taille, l'empêcha de bouger. Il la lâcha, mais trop tard. Un jet massacra son épaule, remonta sur son cou, et lui releva le menton. Élisa n'avait pas tourné la tête assez vite. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, l'eau lui entrait dans la bouche et dans le nez, elle étouffait, elle allait se noyer. Elle se retrouva à terre, glissa jusqu'au mur sous un déluge d'eau.

Fermer la bouche. Bloquer sa respiration. Ne pas paniquer. Lutter.

Elle parvint à se mettre à genoux, courba l'échine, planta ses doigts dans le sol détrempé, avança.

— Foley ! cria une voix

Où ? Là, devant elle, une main tendue. Élisa s'en empara. Elle remonta le courant. Une deuxième main lui crocheta le col de son MARPAT et la tira en avant. Brown intégra un pack. Les soldats, à genoux, se tenaient par les épaules, tête contre tête.

— Debout ! hurla un instructeur.

— On y va ensemble, dit un gars. Ne nous lâchez pas les filles.

— Comme si c'était notre habitude rétorqua vertement Suran.

— À trois, continua l'homme sans relever sa réponse. Un, deux, trois.

Ils étaient six. La moitié du groupe. Ils peinèrent. Épaules contre épaules. Brown souffrait. Elle n'était pas la seule.

— Il faut tourner, cria-t-elle.

Son épaule l'élançait, son pack comprenait deux des trois gars qui avaient dormi torse-nu. Sans vêtements pour les protéger, ils ne pouvaient pas, trop longtemps, se retrouver exposer aux jets des lances-d'incendies. Et puis, personne ne tiendrait si les instructeurs visaient les jambes. Ils faucherait un premier type, puis un deuxième, peut-être un troisième et le pack se disloquerait.

Le pack se mit en mouvement. Une rotation lente. Pas à pas. Élisa donnait le rythme. Ils tournèrent dix minutes, sans à-coup, sans se désolidariser. Les lances s'arrêtèrent soudain. Brown continua à compter, le pack à tourner. Par prudence.

— Garde-à-vous !

Le pack se disloqua. Les douze stagiaires s'alignèrent. Un instructeur les passa en revue. Parut satisfait de leur apparence et aboya les ordres du jour. Il était trois heures vingt cinq du matin. L'aube ne se lèverait pas avant deux heures. Les stagiaires partiraient en binôme pour une course d'orientation parsemée d'embûches et de défis à relever. Les noms claquèrent. Les binômes récupéraient une pochette, l'ouvraient et partaient tout de suite après.

— Foley ! Suran !

Un binôme féminin. Un défi supplémentaire. Certainement pas un handicap. Suran était à la hauteur. Physiquement, tactiquement, mentalement. Brown pouvait compter sur elle. Elles reçurent leur enveloppe. Elle contenait leurs ordres de mission, une carte, et deux billets un pour le magasin, un pour l'armurerie.

Au magasin, on leur donna à chacune : un gilet, une ceinture et tout le barda qui allait avec, un sac à dos plein. Elles bouclèrent leur ceinture, enfilèrent leur gilet, endossèrent leur sac sans vérifier ce qu'il y avait dedans et filèrent au pas de course.

À l'armurerie, elles reçurent chacune un poignard, un SIG-Sauer de service. L'armurier y ajouta des grenades fumigènes, des grenades incapacitantes, des grenades sting, un M27 et un M40.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vaux comme tireur d'élite, Suran ? lui demanda Brown

— Je me débrouille.

— Tu prends le M40.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Tu as bien dis que tu te débrouillais, non ?

— Oui.

— Alors, tu prends le M40.

— D'accord.

L'armurier leur céda des chargeurs et des munitions. Pas de balles réelles, ni perforantes, mais des têtes spécialement fabriquées pour les entraînements. Un impact brutal et la balle libérait de la peinture indélébile. Des munitions dangereuses. Il était interdit de viser la tête ailleurs que sur le casque. Et les cartouches possédaient assez de poudre pour que l'impact envoie un homme à terre.

— Comment ça se fait que vous soyez en tenue de combat ? demanda l'armurier. Le reste des gars est parti en tenue de sport, il y a une demi-heure. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas trop compris pourquoi ils partaient en opération en survêt'. Il y en avait même en short et tee-shirt.

— Ils vont regretter de s'être offert une nuit douillette, grommela un stagiaire en train de boucler son sac.

— Et d'avoir écouté les salades des chefs, ajouta un autre.

— Moi, je ne quitterai plus jamais une seule pièce de mon uniforme jusqu'à la fin du stage. Peu importe si je pus la charogne ou la merde, se désola l'un des stagiaires qui avait dormi torse nu.

Les lances avaient marqué sa peau. D'importants hématomes commençaient à se former sur son torse et dans son dos.

— Ça va être cool, de crapahuter en pleine forêt les bras nus, grogna-t-il.

— Ne te plains, Hodges, le consola Élisa. Tu as au moins ton pantalon et tes Rangers. Imagine, les autres en short de sport et en tennis.

— Ouais, t'as raison, Foley. J'espère juste ne pas découvrir à un moment ou à un autre que tu es ma cible. T'es cool, ça ferait du mal de t'éclater la gueule.

— Je crois qu'on va plus servir de cible que de traqueur, souffla un autre gars.

— Intéressant... le provoqua Suran.

— Oh, merde ! jura le soldat.

— Crétin ! l'insulta son co-équipier.

Son camarade venait de donner des informations sur le contenu de leur ordres de mission. Suran avait relevé la faute, c'était déjà humiliant, mais ce qui était plus grave, c'était que Foley était présente. Il se méfiait d'elle.

Stephen Larkin appartenait au deuxième bataillon de reconnaissance, un bataillon basé au Camp Lejeune, il l'avait croisée en Irak et en Afghanistan, il avait surtout beaucoup entendu parler d'elle et de ses dernières missions au Sahel. Il savait que son chef de bataillon lui avait confié une compagnie au Niger. À un premier lieutenant. Preuve qu'elle possédait des qualités de commandement auquel son grade ne rendait pas honneur. Il avait été surpris de la retrouver parmi les stagiaires, avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait été mise aux arrêts en revenant d'Afrique et qu'elle avait passé Noël et le jour de l'an au trou. Il avait mené sa petite enquête. Foley bénéficiait d'une réputation sans tâche, mais un officier auréolé de gloire n'atterrissait pas en prison au retour d'une mission réussie, sans une raison valable.

Les gars qui avaient servi sous ses ordres au Niger, n'avaient fait aucune difficulté à lui raconter pourquoi leur officier avait écopé de quinze jours de trou. Il avait bien ri et il était assez fier qu'un officier de l'USMC ait rabattu son caquet à un Seal. Sur un ring. Ces gars appartenaient à l'un des corps les plus admiré de l'armée américaine, ils suivaient des entraînements drastiques et excellaient au combat. Et un capitaine expérimenté s'était retrouvé au tapis face à un premier lieutenant ? Face à une femme ? À un simple officier d'infanterie. Larkin avait adoré. Il ne l'avait pas croisé ensuite sur la base, et il l'avait regretté parce qu'il aurait aimé la remercier d'avoir foutu la honte à un Seal, et pourquoi pas, si elle avait accepté, lui payer un verre et trinquer avec elle à la gloire de l'USMC.

Depuis, le début du stage, il l'observait et il ne lui avait jamais témoigné sa sympathie. Si Foley était un soldat et un officier accompli, il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer provoquer un mec qui l'avait énervée, monter sur un ring pour lui casser la gueule, manquer à la discipline, violer le règlement, s'en prendre à un supérieur et le conduire à accepter de se colleter avec elle.

Elle n'était pas soupe-au-lait, elle ne s'énervait jamais et elle gérait le stress avec une déconcertante facilité. Parfois, son regard s'assombrissait, et les chefs instructeurs lui tombaient immédiatement sur le râble. Foley n'avait droit à aucune erreur. Larkin soupçonnait une demande spécifique de son chef de bataillon. En tout cas, une chose était certaine, mieux valait avoir Foley dans son camp. Et si on jouait contre elle, mieux valait ne jamais abaisser sa garde et ne jamais lui offrir la moindre opportunité de prendre l'avantage. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'ordre de mission qu'avaient reçu Foley et Suran, mais son crétin de co-équipier venait de leur fournir une partie du leur : s'infiltrer à travers les lignes ennemies et échapper à des poursuivants. Si Foley devait être ce poursuivant, elle avait déjà repéré une cible. Suran arborait un sourire narquois. Foley un visage calme et un air concentré. Il remarqua une auréole sombre sur le haut de sa manche droite :

— Tu saignes, Foley.

La jeune femme regarda son épaule.

— Mouais, pas grave.

Suran quitta son air satisfait.

— Comment ça, pas grave ? s'inquiéta-t-elle Je veux voir.

— Pas ici.

— Okay, consentit immédiatement l'artilleuse. On dégage ?

— Oui.

Les deux femmes s'éclipsèrent en courant.

— J'aurais bien aimé savoir où elle s'est pris une balle, dit pensivement Larking.

— Des balles, mec, le corrigea un gars des  _First of the First_. Elle porte une trace de blessure récente au torse.

— Les Warlords n'ont pas bougé depuis le mois de décembre, lui rétorqua Larkin.

— Elle a peut-être été prêtée aux raiders*.

— Tu vois les raiders faire appel à quelqu'un qui n'est pas de chez eux ?

— Non.

— Elle a dû rempiler pour la CIA, intervint Gomez.

— Elle devrait choisir son camp, grommela un autre.

— Tant qu'elle reste Marines, moi ça me va, la défendit sèchement Larkin.

— Tu n'appartiens pourtant ni aux Warlords ni même au second régiment, observa Gomez.

— Je suis Marines, ça me suffit.

— Elle est bandante, c'est vrai, grimaça un gars du bataillon des Darkhorses basé à Pendelton.

Larkin fut sur l'homme aussitôt. Main refermée sur le col de sa veste.

— T'es qu'un connard, Clay, lui crachât-il à la figure.

— Oh ! Les gars ! lança l'armurier. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de vous battre pour une nana ? Vous êtes en mission commandée. Vous voulez que je me fende d'un rapport auprès de vos chefs ?

La question jeta un froid. Les hommes bouclèrent leurs sacs, assurèrent leurs armes et s'enfuirent au pas de course. La fin du stage s'annonçait, les quatre jours suivants seraient éprouvants, les stagiaires étaient presque au bout du rouleau. Ils tenaient encore grâce au mental, mais la moindre contrariété pouvait prendre des dimensions gigantesques. Cela faisait aussi partie de leur entraînement. Une crise de nerfs ou une bagarre serait sévèrement jugée, rapportée sur le dossier du candidat si l'instructeur le jugeait utile. Tous les stagiaires étaient des officiers, ils jouaient leur promotion pour certains, leur maintien dans le corps des Marines pour tous.

.

 

Suran arrêta Brown trois heures après leur départ. Il faisait jour, elles avaient sécurisé leur position et ne risquaient pas de se faire surprendre.

— On s'occupe de ton épaule, Foley.

Élisa retira sa veste et son tee-shirt. Suran jura. Un hématome lui recouvrait tout le deltoïde et la cicatrice encore fraîche tranchait, blême, sur fond violet. Blême et éclatée. Suran n'avait jamais vu une cicatrice se ré-ouvrir, elle ne pensait même pas que c'était possible. Brown saignait. La plaie était... laide.

— Merde, Foley. Comment un médecin a pu te déclarer apte ?

— Je l'ai payé.

La mâchoire de Suran se décrocha.

— Je plaisante, reprit Brown. J'ai été bien soignée et je me suis bien préparée. Le médecin n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

— Et celui du camp ?

— Quoi, celui du camp ?

— Le docteur Vijay.

— Et bien quoi ?

Suran secoua la tête d'un air consterné :

— Tu ne lui as rien dit.

— …

— Ne va pas me dire que tu n'avais pas mal, au moins à la dernière visite. Pour que ça se ré-ouvre comme ça, ça ne pouvait pas ne pas être douloureux.

— Je n'avais pas envie de me faire recaler. Tu ne l'aurais pas fait non plus.

— Il y a des tas de rumeurs qui courent sur toi.

— Ah, ouais ?

— Mmm. Je ne suis pas basé au Camp Lejeune, mais d'autres le sont.

Suran arrosa copieusement la plaie de désinfectant.

— Je devrais te poser des agrafes.

Brown regarda son bras. C'était très moche. Les lances d'incendie avaient déchiré les chairs. Le capitaine Shaw la tuerait si elle voyait ce qu'elle avait fait de son travail. Et quand Élisa la reverrait, elle ne manquerait pas de l'examiner. Mieux ne valait pas rajouter au désastre.

— Non, ce sera pire. Fait moi un pansement compressif. Et ne raconte rien à personne.

— Larkin est déjà au courant.

— Il ne dira rien.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Oui.

Brown savait quand elle pouvait compter sur quelqu'un. Larkin ne s'était pas montré familier avec elle, il n'avait pas cherché à sympathiser, mais Brown avait relevé ses regards, ses attentions. L'homme l'estimait. Il l'admirait. Quelles qu'en fussent les raisons, il ne ferait jamais rien qui pût lui causer du tort.

— Je ne dirai rien non plus, mais je t'en voudrais si tu flanches, la prévint Suran.

— Je ne flancherai pas.

— Okay, mais tu ne joues pas au héros.

— Ce n'est pas mon genre.

— Maintenant que je te connais, j'en conviens, mais ta réputation joue en ta défaveur.

Brown fronça les sourcils.

— On murmure dans ton dos, Foley. Et tout le monde sait que tu as reçu la plus haute distinction qui existe au Niger des mains d'un chef d'état-major. Les gars du Camp Lejeune racontent bien d'autres trucs sur toi. En plus, tu es une femme et tu sers comme officier dans l'infanterie. Crois-moi, tu ne passes pas inaperçue.

— Toi, non plus.

— Ouais, mais je sers dans l'artillerie, il y a plus de filles chez nous.

— Et le stage ?

— Je voudrais intégrer un bataillon de reconnaissance.

— Comme premier-lieutenant ?

— Ou comme deuxième, ça m'est égal.

— Ça ne te plaît pas l'artillerie ?

— J'ai soif de silence.

Suran serra son bandage. Brown grimaça. Un sourire. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Suran lui avait dit se débrouiller en tir de précision. Elle s'entraînait. Elle avait mis toutes les chances de son côté pour décrocher une affection dans le bataillon qu'elle visait. Elle devait exceller en orientation, en infiltration, en survie, en sciences... Et si elle ne bénéficiait pas d'un entraînement très poussé, elle devait avoir potassé la théorie et lu tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire sur le sujet. Un officier d'infanterie et un officier de reconnaissance réunis dans le même binôme ? Elles ne pouvaient qu'assurer.

Si elle ne se relâchait pas, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle échoue, le capitaine Shaw l'avait sérieusement briffée avant son départ du Canada, elle finirait son stage avec un avis positif. Scott lui accrocherait ses nouvelles barrettes sur le col de son uniforme, elle rentrerait chez elle, rendrait son alliance à Jonathan et filerait rejoindre Shaw. Elle avait dit six semaines. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. À peine quelques jours se seraient écoulés entre la fin de son stage et le début de la réunion du conseil d'administration du Cartel Silanoa aux Maldives. Mais les conseillers profiteraient peut-être de leur séjour sur l'île privée qui les accueillait, pour prendre du bon temps. Root et Shaw retarderaient peut-être leur intervention. Brown arriverait peut-être à temps pour participer à l'opération.

Suran lui signala qu'elle avait terminé ses soins. Brown se rhabilla et chassa de sa tête tout ce qui ne concernait pas sa mission présente.

Pour réussir, il ne fallait pas se disperser. Pour l'instant, sa seule priorité était d'atteindre le point de ralliement qu'on leur avait indiqué. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles eussent réussi, elle et Suran ne devraient se faire repérer par personne, ni se faire prendre, et remplir un certain nombre d'objectifs : dresser le plan d'une position ennemie, libérer un prisonnier et récupérer trois balises GPS. En quatre jours.

Un jeu d'enfant. Elle adressa une grimace complice à Suran. L'artilleur hocha la tête.

Un vrai jeu d'enfant.

 

* * *

 

L'air était frais. Paisible. La jeune femme leva le nez au vent L'odeur de l'humus dominait. Sans couvrir celle du bois. De la résine. Le printemps encore timide chassait la neige accumulée sur les arbres, la neige fondait quand le soleil brillait, le sol alternait neige cristallisée, poudreuse, et grandes tâches de terre humide et odorante.

La forêt l'avait retenue de longues années prisonnière. Une palissade naturelle immense, épaisse et hostile. Qu'elle avait redouté et détesté. Elle avait plus encore détesté la scierie. Le bruit, tous ces arbres abattus, ces arbres morts, équarris, dépecés, débités. La boue. La sciure qui s'entassait, blonde, odorante et légère quand elle était fraîche. Blanche, verte, brune et compacte quand elle pourrissait et répandait des effluves écœurantes de moisi.

Yulia avait détesté la forêt, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à haïr les arbres. Parce que les arbres étaient vivants et qu'ils mouraient, sans défense, sous les coups meurtriers et indifférents des détenues. Ces arbres, victimes eux-aussi du système pénitentiaire. Sacrifiés à l'autel du rendement et de l'argent.

Neuf ans d'exil en terre sauvage. Yulia aspirait à redevenir citadine. Quand elle se serait réadaptée au bruit, à la pollution et à la foule.

Le petit lac scintillait sous les rayons du soleil. L'île, plantée d'arbres, exhalait de la brume. Des érables dépouillés de leurs feuilles lançaient leurs branches grêles vers le ciel, avides de la lumière que leur volaient les grands épicéas. Il n'y avait pas d'érables à la colonie et elle n'avait jamais vu de lac non plus. Tout était triste et laid, sombre, sale et bruyant à la colonie.

Ses yeux balayèrent la surface du lac, errèrent sur les berges, furetèrent dans l'herbe de la prairie qui s'étendait devant la villa. Des fleurs bravaient l'air encore frais de ce début de mois d'avril. L'endroit était joli. Accueillant.

Elle logeait avec Anna et Alexeï dans une petite maison au bord d'un autre lac, plus petit que celui-ci que Root avait appelé Petit lac Contois. Shaw, Root, Maria Alvarez, Genrika et Alma occupaient la maison du lac.

Yulia avait suivi le mouvement. Ils étaient restés quelques jours à Laval. Les deux policiers étaient repartis pour Chicago, l'officier américain pour sa base, l'amie de Genrika avait été raccompagnée chez elle, la mère de Shaw avait invoqué ses cours et Yulia n'avait pas su quelles dispositions avaient été prises pour assurer la protection de la mère de Sameen et de la jeune camarade de sa fille.

Root s'était absentée deux jours avec Alexeï, Yulia avait appris plus tard qu'elle avait sécurisé sa maison à Laval et déménagé ses effets personnels, ceux de Genrika et de Maria à la villa du lac. Ces deux dernières avaient apprécié l'attention.

Genrika était restée alitée à Laval. Sameen lui avait confectionné une couchette dans la Jeep quand ils étaient partis. Elle l'avait montée à l'étage dans ses bras en arrivant à la villa du lac, et Genrika n'était pas redescendue depuis. Elle avait besoin de repos. Ce qui arrangeait Yulia.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi raconter à sa fille et elle avait accueilli avec soulagement la proposition d'emménager avec Anna et Alexeï dans une villa située à deux kilomètres du lac de la Prune. Les Russes s'étaient montrés moins conciliants. Elle ne savait pas ce que Sameen, Root et la juge leur avaient dit, mais ils avaient fini par se rallier à leur avis et depuis, ils filaient le parfait amour sur les rives du Petit lac Contois. Sans pour autant isoler Yulia. Le couple se montrait prévenant et disponible. Anna était restée fidèle à elle-même et Alexeï ne forçait jamais son intimité. Si ses deux compatriotes n'avaient dormi dans la même chambre, Yulia n'eût jamais soupçonné qu'ils étaient amants.

.

 

Des coups répétés résonnaient sur la rive sud du lac. Le bruit d'une hache. Yulia monta les marches du perron et frappa à la porte d'entrée. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle poussa le battant., entra dans le sas, retira ses chaussures et sa veste, garda son bonnet et son écharpe. Root se tenait derrière le comptoir de la cuisine. La maison sentait le café frais. La jeune femme lui souhaita la bienvenue.

— Tu viens voir, Sameen ? continua-t-elle en russe.

— Oui.

— Elle est dehors. Le bûcheronnage lui manquait.

Yulia s'effara. Le bûcheronnage ?

— Elle aime manier la hache. Elle est assez douée pour ça et ça la détend.

— Je pensais que...

Root pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant la suite. Shaw ne lui avait pas raconté grand-chose à propos de la colonie. De ses conditions de détention. Root, en revanche avait profité de la moindre occasion pour parler d'elle, de Genrika, de sa vie au lac de la Prune, à Laval, d'Athéna, de ses missions au Brésil, en Turquie, en Chine, de ses aventures d'un soir, du club de hockey et de l'équipe de Genrika, des entraînements de la jeune fille, de son travail scolaire, des difficultés qu'elle avait rencontrées avec l'adolescente, des querelles qui les avaient opposées, parfois dressées l'une contre l'autre. Shaw lui avait posé quelques questions. Elle avait voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé au Niger. Elle s'était fendue d'une ou deux remarques narquoises, mais dans l'ensemble, elle l'avait surtout écoutée. Shaw savait à peu près tout de sa vie durant les deux ans et demi qu'elles avaient passé séparées l'une de l'autre. Shaw s'était montrée beaucoup moins expansive. Pas du tout expansive, en fait. Et très évasives. Root n'avait pas insisté, mais elle ne raterait pas une occasion d'en savoir un peu plus si l'occasion se présentait. Sous la forme de Yulia par exemple.

— Tu pensais quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Root tutoyait rarement les gens quand elle pouvait s'en passer, mais son instinct et son expérience lui avaient soufflé d'éviter de se montrer trop formelle avec la jeune femme.

— Elle travaillait à la coupe à la colonie, expliqua Yulia. Elle n'y est restée que trois mois, mais on lui avait attribué un poste à l'ébranchage, elle ne bénéficiait pas de protection particulière et quelles que soient les branches à couper, elle devait se contenter d'une hache. Anna lui avait procuré des affaires chaudes et des gants de travail, mais n'empêche. C'est un travail difficile et très fatigant.

— Anna avait de l'argent ?

— Un joli pactole, a priori. Elle était bien habillée et Sameen aussi. L'administration fournit des vêtements, mais ils ne sont pas adaptés au climat sibérien et celles qui n'ont pas d'argent crèvent de froid en hiver. On ne survit pas à moins quarante degrés avec une jupe de toile et des sabots en plastique. Anna portait ce qu'on pouvait acheter de plus cher au magasin, Sameen aussi. Elles n'auraient pas survécu sinon. En tout cas pas à notre évasion.

— Et toi ?

Yulia se mordit un coin des lèvres et son regard devint fuyant.

— J'avais ce qu'il fallait, consentit-elle pourtant à répondre.

Quitte à en savoir un peu plus sur Sameen, autant en savoir un peu plus sur Yulia aussi. La jeune femme se montrait très discrète et, depuis leur arrivée, elle passait presque tout son temps à la villa du Petit lac Contois.

— Tu as petit-déjeuné ?

— Non.

— Je n'ai pas petit-déjeuné non plus, ça te dirait te joindre à moi ?

Yulia jeta un regard vers la porte du sas.

— Sameen ne reviendra pas tout de suite. Si tu veux lui parler en privé, tu as tout le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner avant de la rejoindre. Tu lui apporteras un thermos de café et un sandwich, elle n'en sera que plus heureuse de te voir. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— D'accord. Mais elle préférera peut-être du thé.

— Oui, peut-être.

Root prit un air espiègle :

— Mais tu le lui prépares. J'ai beau avoir acheté un samovar, elle me reproche toujours de ne pas savoir le préparer. Comme s'il fallait un doctorat es thé pour préparer du thé.

— C'est peut-être la qualité du thé.

— Non, car madame, aime ce thé pourvu qu'elle ou Anna l'ait préparé. C'est une maniaque. Elle ne faisait pas tant de manière avant. D'ailleurs, avant, elle ne buvait que du café.

— Les Iraniens ajoute souvent du safran dans leur thé, peut-être que sa mère le lui préparait comme cela quand elle était petite.

— Je n'ai jamais vu Khatareh le préparer ainsi et Anna ne rajoute rien ni dans la théière ni dans la tasse, je m'en suis assuré.

Elle prit un air pensif :

— Mais je n'avais pas acheté le samovar la dernière fois que Khatareh est venue ici, et il n'y en a pas dans la villa de Laval. Tu saurais le faire à l'iranienne ?

— Je ne sais pas trop si c'est très différent de chez nous.

— Tant pis, soit elle se contentera de ton thé, soit je lui faire du café. Question café, je connais ses goûts et elle apprécie ceux que je lui prépare. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

— N'importe quoi fera l'affaire du moment que ce n'est pas trop gras.

— Pancake, sirop d'érable, œuf, bacon cru et riz blanc ? Ça t'irait ?

— Oui, c'est parfait.

— Je te laisse mettre le couvert.

— Alma n'est pas levée ?

— Non. Maria est levée, mais elle travaille dans la véranda. Elle se joindra peut-être à nous si nous l'invitons.

— Ah...

— Mais nous pouvons nous en abstenir, si tu as besoin de calme. Maria est horriblement bavarde.

Comme si Root ne l'était pas, pensa Yulia. La jeune femme babilla effectivement durant toute la préparation du repas. Yulia se vit gratifiée d'un cours d'ornithologie, puis Root embraya sur les travaux qu'il conviendrait de réaliser sur la propriété durant l'été. Des travaux dont s'acquitterait Shaw.

— Gen consentira peut-être à l'aider. Cela leur serait bénéfique aussi bien à l'une qu'à l'autre. Le problème vient plutôt de Sameen, elle aime travailler seule, mais si Gen sait y faire, elle acceptera son aide et elle en profitera pour lui apprendre plein de choses. Elle a réparé le ponton, il y a trois ans. Il était en mauvais état...

Une vie de famille, pensa Yulia tandis que Root continuait à lui parler du bois débité, des promenades en forêt, des barbecues, et des feux de camp sur les rives du lac. Voilà ce qu'évoquait Root. Une maison et une terre dont on prenait soin, des tâches qui se partageaient. Sameen qui travaillait avec Genrika. Genrika qui aidait Sameen. Root qui se félicitait de leur complicité et de leur collaboration.

— Tu seras toujours la bienvenue, Yulia, dit tout à coup Root comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Sameen m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas rester et que tu avais des projets, mais si tu décides de revenir, si tu veux passer du temps avec nous, tu seras toujours la bienvenue.

Yulia se crispa.

— Quels que soient tes projets, tu as ta place auprès de Gen. Personne ne te l'a volée et personne ne te la volera jamais.

Yulia se renfrogna. Le grille-pain éjecta les pancakes, Root éteignit le feu sous les œufs et goûta le riz.

— Les assiettes sont dans ce placard, les tasses sont ici. Tu veux un thé ou un café ?

— Un café.

Yulia n'avait jamais beaucoup bu de café, mais Root et Sameen préparaient des cafés qui flattaient aussi bien ses narines que son palais. Le breuvage possédait aussi un goût de liberté. Il lui évoquait les cafés parisiens. Ceux des artistes qui vivaient à Paris. Ceux de Manet, de Munch, de Toulouse-Lautrec, de Van Gogh. Ceux des films français dont elle ne se souvenait plus du titre ni du nom des acteurs qui y jouaient.

Elle imaginait les pubs anglais feutrés, masculins, saturés de vapeur de bière. Les cafés américains, froids et sans âme, les cafés français remplis d'étudiants, d'écrivains et d'artistes. Ils y buvaient des cafés noirs, du vin dans des verres ballons, de l'absinthe verte et trempaient des œufs durs dans leur tasse de café. On y parlait beaucoup, on échangeait des idées, le monde ouvrier et l'aristocratie s'y croisaient sans heurt, les amoureux s'y donnaient rendez-vous. Une vision des siècles passés, poétique et romantique. Les hommes noyaient leur pauvreté et leur désillusion dans l'alcool, les prostituées venaient s'y réchauffer, ceux qui souffraient de solitude y retrouvaient un foyer. Les étudiants du Quartier latin préparaient des révolutions, les filles étaient jolies et gouailleuses, les garçons hâbleurs et idéalistes. Et parmi eux, les serveurs en chemise blanche et en tabliers noirs naviguaient habilement entre les tables de grands plateaux à la main.

Root prépara deux « doubles-express » et les apporta à la salle à manger. Elle invita Yulia à prendre place, à se servir à sa convenance et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle reprit son babillage et lui vanta les attraits du lac de Kessington. Elle raconta les balades en canoës, les randonnées, les parties de pêche de Lionel, la chasse, les animaux qu'on pouvait y observer, les bivouacs en hiver ou en été.

Yulia l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Elle pensait à Sameen, à son avenir, aux détenues de la colonie numéro deux, à Tata, à Genrika. À ces huit ans durant lesquels elle avait très vite effacé Genrika de son esprit. Genrika et son père. Sa seule famille. Remplacés à la colonie par sa chef de block. Tata.

Yulia se rembrunit et ne remarqua pas que Root s'était tu en face d'elle.

— Yulia, l'attaqua-t-elle soudain. Tu vas toute ta vie garder un bonnet sur la tête et une écharpe autour du cou ? Des habits à manches longues ?

Yulia pâlit.

— Que dissimules-tu ? Sameen m'a parlé de tatouages, mais elle s'est montrée très évasive quand je lui ai demandé la raison pour laquelle tu les dissimulais. Elle m'a simplement dit qu'ils étaient laids.

— Je ne peux pas les montrer.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ils sont obscènes.

Root plissa les yeux. Elle dévisagea attentivement Yulia. Celle-ci ressemblait tellement à Genrika qu'il suffisait de la regarder pour se projeter dans l'avenir et deviner l'évolution physique de la jeune fille. Seuls leurs regards différaient. Les yeux de Genrika pétillaient d'énergie, d'enthousiasme. Elle avait connu des drames, mais ils n'avaient pas éteint la flamme de sa joie et de sa gaîté. Son regard était chaleureux, bienveillant, curieux, souvent malicieux, mais sans malignité. Il pouvait virer au noir, exprimé de la colère, parfois de la méchanceté. Mais l'innocence n'y mourait jamais totalement.

Une tristesse profonde habitait le regard de Yulia. Ses yeux furetaient souvent à la recherche d'un danger, elle n'entrait jamais dans une pièce sans repérer les ouvertures, les issus de secours. Elle se méfiait des autres. Elle évaluait sans cesse leurs réactions, elle reculait prudemment dans un coin ou prenait des airs de bête traquée quand quelqu'un élevait la voix, esquissait un geste agressif. Elle se tenait constamment aux aguets, et elle ne se détendait qu'en présence d'Anna. De Sameen si elle la sentait calme. Seules Alma et Anne-Margaret bénéficiait d'un traitement neutre. Sans que Yulia n'eût pour autant tissé des liens avec elles, ou qu'elle eût tenté de les approcher.

.

 

La petite Mexicaine l'évitait. Sa ressemblance avec Genrika la troublait. Que cette femme étrangère fut sa mère plus encore. Root, qui avait remarqué ses réticences et ses regards curieux, lui avait demandé ce qu'elle pensait d'elle.

— Elle me fait peur, avait murmuré la petite fille.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas. Elle ne parle pas.

— Elle parle, Alma.

— Juste à Anna et à Sam, et je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent.

— Elles parlent en russe.

— Pourquoi ? Yulia sait très bien parler anglais.

— Toi aussi, mais parfois tu préfères pourtant t'adresser à ta mère en espagnol, ce qui est normal, mais tu parles aussi en espagnol avec moi, Sam ou Élisa. Pourquoi ?

L'enfant avait froncé les sourcils. Elle avait réfléchi. Root avait-elle raison ? Oui et Alma eût bien aimé parfois bavarder avec Alexeï en espagnol, plus encore avec Genrika. Genrika le savait. Elle avait emprunté ses manuels d'espagnol à Juliette, encouragé Alma à lui apprendre à parler et trouvé des sites de cours d'espagnol en ligne. Elle commençait à se débrouiller, mais l'homme-ours ne parlait pas du tout. Quelques mots seulement. C'était contrariant. Pourquoi ? Alma était trop jeune pour vraiment analyser les raisons qui la poussaient à parler en espagnol avec les gens qu'elle aimait :

— Parce que c'est plus facile de parler espagnol.

Root avait doctement hoché la tête. La raison était autre. L'espagnol était sa langue de cœur. Alma exprimait très rarement des sentiments en anglais et elle ne s'adressait jamais à sa mère dans cette langue, même si celle-ci lui posait une question en anglais, Alma répondait en espagnol. Quand elle répondait. Le plus souvent, elle attendait que sa mère eût reformulé sa question en espagnol. En règle générale, si Maria était présente, Alma usait très rarement de l'anglais, sauf en cas d'absolue nécessité.

— Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne parle pas ou qu'elle parle en russe que tu as peur d'elle, Alma. Alexeï parle souvent en Russe et il ne te fait pas peur.

— Elle est comme les gens dont maman me dit toujours qu'il faut s'en méfier, avait avoué Alma sur le ton de la confidence.

— Et ils sont comment ces gens ?

— Méchants.

— Yulia n'est pas méchante. Elle a été méchante avec toi ?

— Non. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas méchante, mais elle est comme eux, avait ajouté Alma en haussant très haut les sourcils pour appuyer sa déclaration.

Root ne lui demanda pas de détails, elle doutait qu'Alma sût lui répondre :

— Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

— Sam l'aime bien, avait rétorqué l'enfant d'un air candide.

Alma l'avait regardée avec ses grands yeux confiants. Root faisait partie de son monde. Le monde sûr et aimant qui bénéficiait de la protection de sa mère. Sa mère aimait Root, Root aimait sa mère. Et c'était tant mieux parce que Sam aimait beaucoup Root, elle aussi. Tout comme Élisa, Genrika, Anna et l'homme-ours. Alma eut été en peine que sa mère ne partageât pas leurs sentiments envers Root. Maria n'avait malheureusement pas d'avis en ce qui concernait Yulia. Mais l'amitié évidente que partageaient Shaw et Yulia n'avait pas échappé à Alma, comme les sentiments qui liaient pourtant discrètement Anna et Alexeï. Root n'aurait qualifié la relation qu'entretenaient Yulia et Shaw d'amitié, mais aux yeux de l'enfant les deux jeunes s'aimaient et, comme elle n'étaient pas amoureuses l'une de l'autre et qu'elles n'appartenaient pas à la même famille, elles étaient amies.

— Et toi, Root, tu l'aimes bien ?

— Je ne la connais pas très bien. Elle a eu une vie difficile, Alma.

— Maman m'a dit.

La petite Mexicaine avait parlé de ses réticences à sa mère. Connaissant Maria, Alma devait en savoir pour la prison, l'injustice et les mauvais traitements.

— Tu crois que c'est pour cela qu'elle ne va pas voir, Gen ? avait demandé l'enfant. Parce qu'on lui a fait beaucoup de mal et qu'elle est triste ?

— …

— Quand les gens ont été trop méchants et qu'elle est très triste, Mama s'en va. Elle ne veut pas que je la voie triste ou en colère. C'est bête. Si elle est triste, je peux la consoler. Mais elle ne veut pas, elle préfère partir. Je n'aime pas quand elle fait ça.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'ai peur qu'elle ne revienne pas, souffla Alma.

Elles discutaient en marchant. Root avait eu envie de prendre l'air, Alma l'avait vu s'habiller, elle lui avait demandé où elle allait, si elle pouvait l'accompagner. Root avait acquiescé. L'enfant avait couru prévenir Maria et elles s'étaient décidées à faire le tour du lac.

Root s'arrêta et s'accroupit face à Alma.

— Je ne crois pas que ta mère t'abandonnera un jour, Alma. Elle t'aime trop pour cela.

— Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte.

— Elle ne va pas partir.

— …

L'enfant gardait un mauvais souvenir de sa séparation avec sa mère. Elle avait été entourée de gens aimants et attentifs, de Genrika en particulier, mais la jeune fille n'était pas sa mère et au lac de la Prune, Alma avait été confrontée à des relations mère-fille qu'elle n'avait pas comprises. Maria, absente n'avait pas pu répondre à ses inquiétudes et la rassurer, et le monde paisble de ses certitudes s'était fissuré. Pour Alma, une mère aimait ses enfants et elle prenait soin d'eux. Comme sa mère avec elle, comme les Mebengokres de la forêt avec leurs enfants.

Mais elle avait été témoin des retrouvailles glacées entre Shaw et Khatareh Lee lui avait peut-être dit qu'il ne voyait plus sa mère, qu'elle ne s'occupait pas de lui Root avait évité ses questions à propos de sa mère, ce qui avait éveillé la suspicion de l'enfant pour Alma, Shaw était la mère de Genrika et Shaw avait abandonné Genrika pendant trois ans pour revenir avec une autre mère qui ne manifestait pas vraiment de sentiments maternelles envers la jeune fille. Élisa entretenait de bons rapports avec ses parents, elle n'avait jamais hésité à en parler avec Alma. Avant. Parce qu'aux Seychelles et à Montréal, Élisa s'était montrée beaucoup moins prolixe sur le sujet. Alma en avait conclu qu'Élisa et ses parents étaient fâchés. Juliette disait parfois des horreurs sur sa mère. Pas devant elle. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Alma de le savoir et d'être choquée qu'elle parlât avec tant haine de sa mère. Restait l'homme-ours, Anna et Ivan. Mais Ivan et Anna n'incitaient pas à la discussion, et Alma n'avait jamais osé leur poser des questions sur leur famille. Alexeï était gentil et très drôle, et quand l'enfant et le géant parlait de leur famille, il évoquait sa mère avec tendresse et avec joie

Parmi tous les gens qu'elle aimait Alma ne retrouvait son modèle familial que chez Alexeï. Un homme. Tous les autres étaient des femmes. Comme elle.

Comme sa mère.

Alma connaissait trois mères et elles n'avaient rien de mères idéales. Khatareh était gentille, mais elle ne parlait pas à Sam, et Sam avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas si sa mère l'aimait. Sam avait abandonné Genrika, puis elle avait abandonné Anamaga. Yulia n'était pas la mère de Genrika. De fil en aiguille, Alma avait pris conscience qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré sa grand-mère, pas parce qu'elle était morte, mais parce que Maria ne l'avait jamais emmenée la voir. Apprendre qu'elle habitait Chihuahua, parce qu'Alma avait fini par demander à Maria si sa mère était toujours en vie, et qu'elle ne voulait plus voir Maria, n'avait pas rassuré Alma.

Des souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface. Des abandons. Jamais définitifs, mais des moments où sa mère l'avait abandonnée. Pas laissée parce qu'elle avait du travail ou des gens à voir, mais abandonnée. Comme à Washington juste avant de partir pour l'Afrique.

Alma redoutait que sa mère ne suivît l'exemple de Shaw, de Khatareh ou de Yulia. Elle angoissait de partager l'expérience de Shaw, d'Anne-Margaret ou de Genrika. L'expérience de sa propre mère.

Root lui avait doucement passé une mèche derrière l'oreille.

— Les parents ont parfois besoin de se retrouver seuls, Alma. De régler des problèmes. Ce n'est pour cela qu'ils n'aiment plus leur enfant. Regarde Sameen. Elle a laissé Genrika, mais elle savait que j'étais là pour prendre soin d'elle. Et pour Anne-Margaret, elle vous l'a confiée à toi et ta mère. Elle savait que vous vous occuperiez bien d'elle. Tu ne t'en es pas bien occupée ?

— Si. Et maman a été très gentille avec elle.

— Tu vois. Elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener en Russie, c'était trop dangereux. À chaque fois que Sameen est partie, elle est revenue. Elle en a toujours eu l'intention, et elle n'a jamais cessé d'aimer Gen ou Anne-Margaret.

— Mais je ne veux pas que Maman parte comme elle, avait murmuré l'enfant des larmes plein les yeux.

Root avait ouvert les bras. Alma avait accepté l'étreinte réconfortante. Elles étaient restées un instant serrées l'une contre l'autre avant que Root ne reprît la parole.

— Ta mère n'est pas Sameen, Alma. Ni Khatareh. Mais parfois, tu dois comprendre que tu ne peux pas toujours être avec elle, même si toi, tu voudrais qu'elle soit toujours avec toi. Et puis, je suis sûre, qu'elle te laissera toujours avec des gens que tu aimes pour veiller sur toi. Tu ne crois pas ?

Alma avait reniflé dans son cou et reconnu que Root disait la vérité. Elles avaient repris leur promenade, Alma avait glissé sa main dans celle de Root. La jeune femme lui avait montré des traces d'animaux. Un orignal, un renard, un lapin, une vieille pelote de chouette. Alma s'était rasséréné. Mais elle n'avait pas oublié.

.

 

Yulia avait besoin de faire face à ses peurs. À sa honte.

— Il existe des techniques pour effacer les tatouages, laissa tomber Root.

Yulia lui opposa un silence hostile en guise de réponse.

— Sameen ne t'en a pas parlé ?

— Si.

— Mais tu ne veux les montrer à personne, pas même à un médecin.

Le regard s'ajouta au silence. Root évalua les probabilités de réaction de l'ex-détenue si elle allait plus loin. Yulia n'avait pas le profil d'une tueuse, mais elle n'avait pas survécu à huit de violence et d'humiliations en faisant uniquement preuve de soumission. Sa condition physique et l'équilibre psychique qu'elle manifestait prouvaient qu'elle s'était battue. Physiquement.

Yulia avait son âge et c'était une belle femme. Une très belle femme. Ses dents n'étaient pas gâtées, sa peau n'avait pas trop souffert du froid, elle arborait de très beaux cheveux, long et bouclées, et quand elle voulait bien sourire, elle arborait un très beau sourire.

Elle était étonnamment bien conservée.

Une battante. S'il n'y avait eu ces tatouages qu'elle portait comme une croix, comme une condamnation. Parce qu'ils avaient été le prix de sa survie.

Entre autres.

— Tu n'es pas à l'origine de tes tatouages, n'est-ce pas? Et tu ne veux les montrer à personne parce qu'ils parlent de toi et qu'ils définissaient ta place et ton statut au sein de la colonie.

Yulia blêmit et son regard se chargea de haine. La table les séparait, mais Root se prépara immédiatement au combat. Prête à réagir au moindre geste que ferait la femme en face d'elle.

— Elle t'a raconté, crachat Yulia.

— Sameen ne raconte jamais rien sur les autres.

— Anna.

Root laissa échapper un rire bref.

— Anna ? Tu connais Anna, Yulia. Tu crois qu'elle viendrait me raconter ta vie ? demanda durement Root.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu en sais de ma vie ?

Root prit un air faussement pensif :

— Mmm... Tu dissimules ta honte sous ton bonnet, tes écharpes et tes manches longues, Anna et Sameen font comme si de rien n'était, tu parles de tatouages obscènes, tu es une belle femme et il y a neuf ans, s'ajoutait à ta beauté l'éclat de la jeunesse. Tu as passé huit ans dans une colonie rouge, en Sibérie, et je te trouve bien trop jolie et en bien trop bonne santé pour ne pas me poser de questions. Tu ne ressembles ni à Sameen ni à Anna, tu n'es pas une tueuse, il reste donc peu d'options qui expliquent que tu aies si bien survécu en détention et que tu es, de toute évidence, bénéficié d'un régime particulier très avantageux.

Root n'eût peut-être pas dû laisser des couteaux sur la table. Yulia avait saisi le sien sans réfléchir et l'avait lancé d'un geste sûr et précis. Root l'esquiva de justesse. La lame se ficha dans le dossier de sa chaise. Elle avait sous-estimé la jeune femme. Elle se redressa avec prudence.

Yulia avait les mains plaquées sur le plateau de la table. La bouche ouverte, le regard horrifié. Root en déduit qu'elle se tiendrait tranquille. Du moins pour un moment. Elle récupéra le couteau, passa un doigt sur le bois abîmé puis, sur la pointe du couteau et leva un sourcil appréciateur.

— Tu es plutôt douée.

— Je suis désolée, souffla Yulia.

— Tu le serais encore plus si tu m'avais touchée, rétorqua Root avec suffisance.

Yulia retira son bonnet et écarta ses cheveux.

— Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Root avait fait des recherches.

— Oui.

Yulia écarta son foulard. Elle découvrit le phallus et la vulve stylisée tatoués de chaque côté de son cou.

— Tu crois que je peux montrer ça à ma fille ? Cela, ce ne sont que des symboles. Sur mon corps, ce sont des scènes entières.

Yulia se mit debout, passa son pull par-dessus la tête, déboutonna sa chemise, dégrafa son soutien-gorge et se retrouva torse nu face à Root. Elle se retourna. Root resta muette d'admiration. Jamais elle n'eût imaginé qu'un tel talent pût se déployer au sein d'une prison. La composition, le dessin, les couleurs, la minutie de l'exécution. Les scènes représentées sur le corps de Yulia avaient demandé plus d'une séance et de nombreuses heures de travail. Celles qui figuraient sur son torse et dans son dos s'apparentaient surtout à de véritables œuvres d'art.

— Comment est-ce possible ? murmura-t-elle abasourdie. L'exécution est... C'est un véritable travail de professionnel.

— Tout s'achète à la colonie. Dounia était tatoueuse professionnelle avant d'être condamnée pour meurtre. Elle utilise du matériel de professionnel. Elle est douée et elle n'a pas eu le temps de perdre la main. Ses talents sont très recherchés parmi les détenues.

— Ils t'ont tous été imposés ?

— Oui. J'ai d'abord reçu ses trois premiers, histoire que tout le monde sache qui j'étais, dit-elle en désignant son cou et son front. Les autres ont suivi plus tard. Pour le plaisir de Tata et de ses clients.

— Qui est Tata ?

— C'était ma chef de block et ma protectrice.

La porte de la véranda coulissa. Yulia ramassa sa chemise tombée à terre, mais c'était trop tard. Maria Alvarez était rentrée dans le salon. L'œuvre peinte sur le dos de Yulia lui sauta à la figure. La femme pâmée sous les effets d'un plaisir intense et cru. La tension de son corps, son dos arqué, ses mamelons dressés, ses seins menus gonflés par le désir, ses cuisses grandes ouvertes, ses genoux relevés, ses doigts de pieds crispés, son pubis rasé, son intimité offerte. Et la bête, immense et rose. Son regard lubrique. Ses tentacules. Maria avait déjà vu ce sujet inspiré d'une œuvre classique japonaise, reproduite à l'infini depuis sa conception. Aussi célèbre que les Trente-trois vues du mont Fuji. Une œuvre qui éveillait depuis des siècles des fantasmes troubles dont Maria n'avait jamais trop compris la fascination qu'ils exerçaient sur les hommes comme sur les femmes. Le dessin était incontestablement magnifique, mais le sujet ? Le tatoueur n'avait pas reproduit l'œuvre originale sur le dos de Yulia, il l'avait interprété. La femme ne rêvait pas, elle ne fantasmait pas. Certains détails montraient qu'elle avait été victime d'une agression, que l'étreinte n'était pas sensuelle*, mais brutale. La jeune juge plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et confirmer son analyse, mais Yulia recouvrit le tatouage avec sa chemise. Maria inspira profondément. Inconsciemment, elle s'était arrêtée de respirer tout le temps durant lequel la scène était restée visible à ses yeux.

Il ne lui resta que malaise diffus provoqué par le sujet et par l'admiration qu'elle n'avait pu se défendre d'éprouver face une œuvre qui eût dû la révolter par sa violence.

Yulia remercia Root et se dirigea vers l'entrée, son pull, son bonnet et son soutien-gorge à la main, sa chemise serrée contre elle, pas même boutonnée. Maria n'avait vu que son dos.

— Vous vouliez quelque chose, Maria ? demanda Root.

La jeune juge avait les yeux fixés sur la porte par laquelle était sortie Yulia.

— Et vous n'avez vu que son dos, fit Root.

Maria reporta son attention sur Root.

— Les scènes tatouées sur ses avant-bras et sur son torse sont encore plus... choquantes.

— Je connais le Rêve du pêcheur, mais ici, l'effet est différent. Le dessin est malsain.

— Je suis d'accord avec vous.

— Elle s'est fait faire ça en prison ?

— Disons qu'on lui a fait ça en prison.

Maria saisit la différence.

— Je veux bien un café.

Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'avait occupée Yulia. Root se leva, sortit une tasse, et lui prépara un double expresso serré.

Elle posa la tasse devant elle et se rassit.

— Ce n'est pas toujours facile de réintégrer la vraie vie après ça, déclara la jeune juge.

— Non.

— J'ai fait libérer des innocents au cours de ma carrière. Des gens que j'avais cru coupables et qui ne l'étaient pas. Une fois, l'homme avait passé cinq ans en prison de haute sécurité pour un crime horrible qu'il n'avait pas commis

— Les innocents souffrent toujours d'être accusés des crimes qu'ils n'ont pas commis.

Maria caressa sa tasse d'une main et releva les yeux.

— Comme Sameen ? demanda-t-elle.

— Comme vous, aussi.

— Mais nous n'avons pas fait de prison.

— C'est vrai en ce qui vous concerne, Maria, lui rappela Root.

— Sameen a été retenue en prison contre son gré, mais elle n'a jamais été condamnée par une cour pénale. Et, si j'ai bien compris, Samaritain l'a toujours maintenue en isolement.

— Oui, c'est vrai, vous avez raison.

— Vous avez déjà été en prison, Root ?

— Non.

— C'est un monde dur et violent. La prison abîme les gens, qu'ils soient coupables ou pas n'y change rien.

— Je sais.

— Elle était venue vous voir ?

— Elle voulait parler à Sameen.

— Et comment avez-vous réussi à ce qu'elle se déshabille ?

— Je suis très convaincante, plaisanta Root.

— Vous n'êtes pas drôle.

Maria prenait l'affaire au sérieux.

— Je l'ai provoquée, avoua Root.

— Oui, ça vous savez y faire. J'espère que Sameen pourra l'aider, mieux que je n'ai su aider Élisa.

— Ne soyez pas idiote, Maria. Vous ne pouviez pas aider Élisa.

— Je la croyais solide. Elle a fait des cauchemars quand nous sommes parties faire de l'escalade, mais je la trouvais tellement différente de moi, tellement équilibrée.

— Elle l'était, et vous ne pouviez pas l'aider parce que, quand tout à dérapé, Élisa n'a osé contacter personne et elle s'est fait piéger. Depuis, elle a fait du chemin, et cela, en grande partie, grâce à vous.

— Si vous n'aviez pas été là, elle serait morte.

— D'accord, mais je crois que vous n'êtes pas étrangère à sa décision de mettre fin à son mariage.

— Elle a parlé à Sameen.

— Comment savez-vous cela ?

— Sameen me l'a dit.

Shaw avait trahi sa protégée ?

— Ne vous imaginez pas que nous avons aimablement discuté du cas du lieutenant Brown. Elle m'a juste coincée dans un coin et elle m'a déclaré de but en blanc qu'elle savait tout à propos de Jonathan Foley. De mes relations avec Élisa aussi et qu'elle voulait que je le sache. Elle m'a ensuite laissée en plan, sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre, avant tout de même de me lancer un merci par-dessus son épaule. Je ne sais même pas de quoi elle m'a remerciée. Je n'ai pas cherché à le savoir, sa déclaration m'avait un peu pris de court et nous n'en avons jamais reparlé.

— Sameen aime Élisa, elle vous a remerciée parce qu'elle sait que vous l'avez aidée. Pas que vous avez été là, Maria. Sameen se moque que vous soyez amoureuse ou pas de sa protégée, et des sentiments que vous pouvez éprouver l'une pour l'autre. Elle ne s'en moque pas vraiment, mais elle considère que ça ne la regarde pas, par contre, elle apprécie à sa juste mesure le dévouement dont vous faite preuve envers Élisa.

— Élisa n'est pas toujours très facile à cerner.

— Personne ne l'est quand on s'intéresse vraiment à quelqu'un.

Root pensait connaître Shaw sur le bout des doigts et elle se retrouvait à naviguer au jour le jour, à la minute la minute, si l'expression avait jamais existé.

— Root ? la distraya Maria.

— Oui ?

— Vous croyez que nous pourrions faire venir Juliette ?

— Juliette Pomerleau ?

— Mmm... Gen s'ennuie et elle s'inquiète pour Juliette.

— Elles passent leur temps ensemble sur leur téléphone. Gen vous a dit quelque chose ?

— Alma.

— Ah.

— Gen et Juliette discutent la nuit.

— Et Alma ne dort pas toujours. Il serait peut-être temps de fixer quelques règles à la jeune fille. Juliette va en cours, je me demande quelle tête elle a le matin si elle passe sa nuit à clavarder avec Gen.

— Écoutez, j'ai consulté le calendrier des vacances scolaires. Juliette va avoir une semaine pratiquement complète de vacances au moment de Pâques. Elle pourrait venir tenir compagnie à Gen.

— Et ses résultats scolaires ?

— Puisque vous en parlez, elle a relâché ses efforts ces derniers temps. Un petit rappel à l'ordre ne lui ferait pas de mal.

— Les vacances dont vous parlez ne coïncident-elles pas avec les fêtes de Pâques ?

— Si.

— Les parents de Juliette ne verront peut-être pas d'un bon œil que leur fille aînée ne fête pas Pâques avec eux.

Maria réfléchit un instant.

— Nous sommes au secret ?

— Non.

— Je peux me charger de leur arracher leur accord.

— Ah oui ?

— Ils me connaissent et...

— Vous aurez si bien préparé votre réquisitoire qu'il leur sera difficile de refuser ?

Maria sourit :

— J'aurais plutôt parlé de plaidoirie.

— Quand est-ce ?

— Dans dix jours.

— Vous avez carte blanche, madame la juge, mais vous veillerez à vous faire accompagner.

— Vous voulez venir ?

— Non.

— Vous manquez de crédibilité ?

— Je suis écrivain, j'abandonne régulièrement Gen, je n'ai pas votre aura, votre honneur.

— Vous êtes bête, rit Maria.

— Au moins, vous, vous restez polie, se félicita Root.

— Comme si vous teniez rigueur à Sameen de son langage.

— Elle se montre parfois très grossière.

— Mais ça vous amuse.

— Sa maîtrise des langues étrangères me fascine, je l'avoue.

— Elle use du même langage dans toutes les langues ?

— Dans toutes celles que je connais en tout cas. Pour le persan malheureusement, je ne sais pas.

— Je suis sûre qu'elle y excelle. Elle a dû se pencher sur le sujet depuis longtemps, Khatareh devait être ravie !

— Ne vous moquez pas trop vite de Khatareh, Alma n'a que cinq ans, on verra ce que ça donnera dans dix ans.

— Gen est polie.

— Vous n'êtes pas sa mère et vous l'impressionnez. Je peux vous assurer qu'elle connaît des tas d'horreurs à dire en anglais comme en russe et en français, et qu'elle ne se prive pas de les utiliser.

— Les joies de la maternité, Root.

— Je...

Root suspendit sa phrase. Maria ne la taquinait pas et elle ne parlait pas d'elle et d'Alma.

— Peut-être, mais à ses yeux ça ne change pas grand-chose que je l'impressionne ou pas, c'est une enfant très polie, affirma Maria. Quant à Sameen, elle a dû parfaire son vocabulaire en Sibérie. Les prisonniers possèdent souvent un vocabulaire très riche et très imagé.

— Oui, j'en ai eu un petit aperçu pour l'espagnol.

— Vous aviez dit que vous n'aviez jamais été en prison, s'étonna Maria. Vous avez fréquenté beaucoup de criminels hispanophones ?

— Non, pas beaucoup.

Root ménagea une petite pause avant d'asséner, les sourcils levés très haut :

— Mais je vous ai rencontrée vous, Maria.

.

 

Le soleil s'était hissé au-dessus des arbres. Il faisait chaud. Cinq ou six degrés au-dessus de zéro. Yulia n'avait pas fermé sa veste. Elle s'était rhabillée à l'abri des regards. Honteusement. Root avait raison, mais Yulia lui en voulait de l'avoir provoquée. La marche ne l'avait pas calmée. Elle s'était conduite comme idiote. Elle s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller à la colère. De s'être déshabillée dans un mouvement d'humeur puéril d'avoir bombé le torse comme un petit coq, comme l'une de ces petites délinquantes qui se croyaient des durs et qui finissaient, comme Asia, par se faire dévorer par les anciennes, par les chefs de block.

Asia avait connu la totale : battue, violée, tatouée. Et si elle montrait des signes rébellion, Irina, suivant les conseils de Tata, réitérerait la séance. Autant de fois, que cela serait nécessaire à la jeune détenue. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprît les lois qui régissaient sa vie maintenant qu'elle lui appartenait.

Tata n'avait pas violé Yulia, parce que celle-ci n'avait jamais manifesté l'ambition de devenir une caïd et que, dès le début, elle s'était soumise avec complaisance à ses demandes, à ses ordres et à ses désirs. Peut-être aussi parce que, par chance, Tata aimait les femmes et que Yulia lui plaisait. Et puis, le viol n'aurait servi à rien, cela n'eût été qu'un viol ajouté de plus à tous ceux dont Yulia avait déjà été victime. Asia ne s'était jamais fait coincer avant ce soir-là. Le viol qu'elle avait subi en public, son premier viol au sein de la colonie, n'en avait eu que plus d'impact. La fière Asia eût mieux fait de se fondre dans la masse incolore de ses co-détenues.

Yulia était devenue maître dans l'art de faire profil bas. Elle nageait avec le courant, protégée par son clan, par le pouvoir que détenait Tata. Yulia était sa propriété, son esclave, sa fille, mais il n'y avait qu'à Tata qu'elle devait des comptes. Personne ne la touchait sans son accord et Yulia n'était pas assez stupide pour contrevenir à cette règle. Elle n'avait jamais hésité à la faire respecter. Fermement. Mais elle n'avait jamais profité non plus de sa relative impunité et elle ne s'était jamais amusée à narguer personne. Tata et ses femmes n'étaient pas toujours derrière son dos. L'arrogance, la provocation et la colère se payait toujours très cher à la colonie.

Elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans un cône. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lancer ses tatouages à la face d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas ?

— Меня это заебало*! jura-telle hargneusement.

Tout près d'elle, derrière un bosquet épais qui lui cachait la vue, la hache s'arrêta d'égrainer le temps. Yulia jura une deuxième fois. Un pas froissa des broussailles. Des branches craquèrent. Yulia soupira et Shaw apparut, sa hache à la main. Elle avait chaud elle aussi. Si chaud qu'elle transpirait et qu'elle ne portait qu'un débardeur noir sur un pantalon de treillis. Elle fronça les sourcils. Chercha un détail qui eut justifié le juron agressif. Elle ne trouva rien qui expliquât le visage renfrognée de la jeune Russe et elle resta immobile, les jambes légèrement écartées, la hache pendante au bout de son bras. Ni hostile, ni bienveillante. En attente.

L'Américaine se montrait très directe, un peu trop parfois, quand elle avait quelque chose à dire. Elle écoutait ses interlocuteurs quand ils s'adressaient à elle, elle répondait aux questions et donnait son avis si elle en voyait la nécessité, restait silencieuse dans le cas contraire. Yulia ne l'avait jamais vue encourager quelqu'un à parler. Une attitude qui lui plaisait et que Sameen partageait avec Anna. Les deux femmes n'invitaient pas à la confidence. Encore moins au bavardage.

Shaw s'impatienta :

— Tu te promènes ?

— Oui.

— Il y a des coins plus jolis.

Yulia haussa les épaules.

— Tu veux quelque chose ?

— Non.

— Okay.

Shaw se détourna. Elle disparut, comme elle était apparue, derrière le bosquet. Vingt-trois secondes plus tard, Yulia avait compté, la hache tapa de nouveau. Sameen, n'avait pas l'art de faire profil bas, elle avait l'art de placer les gens face à eux-même. De mettre Yulia face à elle-mêmes.

Sameen lui avait promis son aide. Anna aussi. Yulia avait parlé avec Anna. Un peu. Et beaucoup pensé. Penser à ses projets, à son grand projet, lui avait évité de penser à Genrika. De cette fille qu'elle ne savait pas par quel bout prendre. La jeune fille était si grande, si mature. L'enfant qu'elle avait réussi à rappeler de son passé, n'existait plus que dans ses souvenirs. Parce que Yulia n'avait pas tout oublié. Elle n'avait pas oublié les histoires qu'elle lui lisait le matin et le soir dans son lit, les câlins, les rires avec son grand-père, leurs premières parties d'échecs, les promenades, les bonshommes de neige, son premier jour d'école. Ses petites jambes, ses yeux bleus et candides. Cette enfant avait disparu et l'évoquer ne servait qu'à creuser un peu plus le gouffre qui la séparait de l'adolescente qu'était devenue sa fille, le gouffre immense qui avait jeté Yulia dans un monde hors du temps et sordide. Yulia se tenait sur un bord, Genrika sur l'autre bord, inatteignable. Étrangère. Et comme tous ceux qui avaient perdu un proche, tous ceux qui avaient perdu un enfant et qui se sentaient responsables de leur mort, les souvenirs heureux appelaient les larmes, le poignant désespoir d'un passé à jamais enfui, d'une tendresse à jamais disparue. Alors, pour ne pas pleurer, Yulia pensait à la colonie, à Blatov, aux gardiens qui violaient la loi et les détenues, à l'administration qui fermait les yeux. À toutes celles qu'on avait précipitées dans l'enfer de la colonie n°2. Aux innocentes qu'on avait transformées en délinquantes, aux délinquantes qu'on avait rendues encore plus folles, encore plus violentes, encore plus perverses et plus abjectes qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été dans leur vie précédente. À ces détenues à qui on donnait le loisir et le droit de s'adonner à leurs plus bas instincts. Ces prisonnières qui participaient au programme de déshumanisation et de désociabilisation, mis en œuvre par Blatov.

La colonie n°2 n'était pas une exception, d'autres Blatov exerçaient leur pouvoir à travers la Russie. Des colonies pénitentiaires d'hommes ou de femmes. Pas pire les unes que les autres. À sa demande, Anna lui avait procuré un ordinateur. Yulia avait profité de son séjour au Canada pour naviguer sur le net. Elle avait craint des avancées spectaculaires en informatique, elle n'avait rien remarqué de très nouveaux et ses recherches s'en étaient trouvé facilitées. Sans le savoir, Yulia avait consulté les sites que Genrika avait consultés avant elle. Comme elle s'y attendait, la gestion des prisons était un sujet sensible et Yulia ne pourrait pas se lancer seule dans cette aventure.

Anna l'avait renvoyée à Sameen :

— Je t'ai promis mon aide, Yulia. Je ne me dédierai pas. J'ai gardé des contacts au SVR, ils m'ont aidée à te retrouver, mon patron connaît lui aussi pas mal de monde et par mon intermédiaire, il t'apportera peut-être son soutien. Mais ça ne suffira pas. Tu es journaliste, tu sais comment fonctionne le monde, quel rouage enclencher pour que ton combat ne se limite pas à des cris dans le désert. Tu as besoin de ressources financières, d'un appui légal et d'un réseau. Je suis une mercenaire et une spécialiste de la sécurité, pas une journaliste, une avocate et encore moins une milliardaire. Parle à Sameen.

— En quoi un soldat et un médecin pourrait m'aider ?

— Elle connaît des gens dont tu n'as pas idée du pouvoir et des compétences qu'ils ont, Yulia.

— Sameen ?

— Oui, Sameen.

Yulia s'était donc penchée sur Sameen. Sur ce qui, d'abord sautait aux yeux si on prenait le temps de s'y attarder.

L'argent .

Les villas, les armes, le matériel informatique, il y en avait pour des millions.

Qui ?

Deux policiers américains, deux mercenaires russes, une juge mexicaine, un officier américain. Réunis. Autour de quelle cause ? Autour de quels secrets ?

Et quoi d'autres ?

Des tueurs mexicains, un hélicoptère de combat, des armes lourdes, des enlèvements d'enfants, des autorités canadiennes étrangement absentes ou coopératives, ces villas magnifiques, mais perdues au milieu des bois, des salles de soins et un matériel médical qui n'avait rien à envier à un hôpital, l'ambiance de veille d'armes qui régnait, les brides de conversation qu'elle avait surprises et qui parlaient d'opération, de conseil d'administration, d'assassinat...

Contre qui Shaw, Anna et leurs amis étaient-ils en guerre ?

Elle avait découvert le nom de Sameen mêlé à une atroce histoire de tueur en série. Sameen Shaw, ex-officier des Marines, héros de guerre, mais aussi un médecin renvoyé par ses pairs pour troubles mentaux. Accusée, poursuivie, et finalement blanchie. En parcourant les journaux, d'autres noms et d'autres visages avaient surgi aux côtés de Sameen. Des noms et des visages qu'elle connaissait : les deux policiers américains, Maria Alvarez et sa fille, Anna, Alexeï. Les journalistes donnaient leurs noms et elle les reconnut sur les photos. Elle identifia aussi la femme officier aux côtés de la juge et d'Anna, mais son nom était différent et elle travaillait pour le FBI. Ou était censé travailler pour le FBI.

Yulia avait tapé le nom de Genrika dans le moteur de recherche, en anglais et en russe. Un petit article évoquait la disparition de l'adolescente et s'interrogeait sur les possibles liens qu'ils pouvaient exister entre un mercenaire russe victime du Chirurgien de la mort et une élève d'origine russe de la très sélect Middlesex school.

Rien de ce qui concernait Sameen ne l'étonna, ni ce qu'on racontait sur elle ni qu'elle fût censée être décédée en février 2011. Au cours de ses recherches, un seul détail la chiffonna. Elle ne trouva rien sur Root. Anna ne connaissait pas son véritable nom. Elle ne savait même pas à qui appartenaient les villas.

Yulia s'était étonnée auprès de Genrika du nom auquel répondait la jeune femme.

Root.

— Je l'ai toujours appelée Root. Sameen aussi. Lionel est flic, mais il l'appelle comme ça aussi, lui avait répondit la jeune fille.

— Sur son permis, il y a écrit Root ?

Genrika avait ri :

— Root a des milliers de noms et pas de nationalité établie. Mais ici, au Québec, elle s'appelle Alice Cormier et elle est Canadienne.

Genrika semblait n'y voir aucune anomalie et Yulia n'était pas assez proche de sa fille pour lui demander de plus amples informations. Le mystère restait entier. Quoi qu'il en fût, Anna était digne de confiance. Sameen aussi.

Elle contourna le bosquet. Sameen s'escrimait sur un arbre. Dépourvu de feuilles ou d'aiguilles. Un érable peut-être. Un travail soigné et inutile. Le tronc était brisé. L'arbre était mort depuis longtemps. Sameen avait ébranché toute la partie basse et débité le bois au fur et à mesure. Elle avait entassé, et bien rangé, les branches selon leur diamètre. Elle avait ainsi dressé trois bûchers. Pour rien.

Elle était bien équipée et elle était venue avec du matériel. Une chemise de bûcheron rouge et noir et une parka étaient suspendues à une branche. Une hachette était fichée dans la souche de l'arbre tombé et une petite tronçonneuse était posée sur un sac à dos, à côté d'un casque. Sameen n'utilisait pas la grande hache parce qu'elle n'avait, comme à la colonie, que cet outil à sa disposition, elle l'utilisait sciemment, par plaisir plus que par nécessité.

Yulia regretta son altercation à la villa, sa fuite. Elle arrivait les mains vides. Sans le thermos que lui avait promis Root. Sameen avait pris soin d'elle en Sibérie et Yulia n'était même pas fichue de lui apporter une boisson chaude et un en-cas qui, elle en était persuadé, lui eût fait plaisir. Elle s'assit sur près du sac et, puisqu'elle n'avait rien à faire d'autre, elle regarda Shaw. Ses muscles jouer sous sa peau, les mouvements puissants de son corps. Elle s'était sous-alimentée pendant quatre mois et demi, elle avait trimé comme une esclave pendant trois mois et, alors qu'elle pouvait profiter d'un repos bien mérité, et que rien ne nécessitait à ce qu'elle reprît une hache, elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt pour bûcheronner. Pour le plaisir ? Pour se détendre ?

.

 

Shaw bûcheronnait parce que Shaw s'impatientait. Elle avait hâte d'en finir. Hâte de mettre fin aux agissements du cartel Silanoa, hâte de se rendre aux Maldives, hâte de tuer tout le monde, hâte de revoir Genrika sur pied, hâte de revoir Brown, hâte de détruire Samaritain. Mais une autre raison la poussait à prendre la hache. Elle saturait. D'émotions, de questions, de soucis.

Trop de monde se pressait dans son esprit. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer ni comment. Tout se mélangeait. Elle pouvait traiter chaque problème l'un après l'autre, mais dans quel ordre ? À qui accorder en priorité son attention ? Et comment ? Elle ne pouvait pas agir avec Root ou Maria, avec Élisa ou Genrika, avec sa mère ou Yulia, avec John ou Anna comme avec des gens qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrés de sa vie dans le cadre d'une mission pour l'armée.

Elle étouffait. Elle avait besoin de solitude et de se dépenser pour ne pas replonger. De lutter contre son envie prendre Anne-Margaret sous le bras et de foutre le camp. Pour ne pas croire que ses trois dernières années n'avaient été que la suite des trente-cinq années qui avaient précédé. Qu'elle n'avait rien réglé, que Samaritain avait pourri sa vie à jamais, une vie qui n'avait pas valu pas grand-chose auparavant non plus.

Elle revenait plus calme et plus sereine de ses escapades en forêt. Elle avait cru que son retour serait plus simple. Elle s'était sur-estimée et elle avait un peu trop vite oublié qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la parole facile, qu'elle avait toujours éprouvé des difficultés à s'exprimer. Elle tenait la façade.

Tout le monde tenait la façade. Tout le monde faisait semblant.

Elle évitait de rester trop longtemps avec Genrika. Elle la soignait et elle acceptait de disputer une partie d'échecs de temps en temps. Rien de plus. La jeune fille s'en contentait, mais Shaw n'était pas dupe.

Maria était plongée dans ses recherches et multipliait les contacts avec des collègues. Elle avait réintégré le système judiciaire mexicain. sa notoriété et l'aide d'Athéna lui avait obtenu une juridiction internationale. Une cellule de lutte anti-cartel avait été créée. Une cellule qu'elle dirigeait. Elle avait accès à tous les dossiers en cours et aucune enquête n'était lancée sans avoir reçu son aval. Il avait suffi de quinze jours. Root lui servait d'assistante et elle avait repris contact avec Juan Ibanez. Il avait accepté de reprendre du service à ses côtés. Maria, Root, Shaw et Athéna avaient rapidement tenu conseil. Maria avait exprimé son désir de rencontrer des gens, de travailler avec Juan Ibanez à ses côtés. La jeune femme s'était montrée étonnement coopérative. La maison du lac resterait son QG, Ibanez viendrait la rejoindre fin avril et si elle devait se déplacer, les Russes assureraient sa sécurité rapprochée. Matveïtch prendrait les mesures nécessaires en amont, épaulé par Shaw. Root ferait partie du voyage. Elle avait contacté Jack Muller et John Reese. Terrence Beale et le directeur du FBI. Les deux hommes se virent propulsés au rang d'agent de liaison et placés à la disposition de la jeune juge.

Quoi qu'il en fût, Maria était assez occupée entre son travail et l'attention qu'elle ne négligeait pas d'accorder à sa fille, pour ne pas être constamment sur dos. Mais Maria recherchait sa présence. Shaw n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi Maria s'asseyait à côté d'elle, pourquoi elle s'appuyait sur son épaule, pourquoi elle rejoignait parfois en forêt.

Root avait suggéré à Shaw d'entraîner Maria au tir et au self-défense.

— T'as qu'à t'en charger, avait rétorqué Shaw.

— Je crois que Maria préférerait que tu t'en charges, toi, Sameen.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

— Moi, je vois très bien pourquoi.

Le ton sec de la réplique avait alerté Shaw. Un message. Shaw avait cédé.

Elle retrouvait chaque jour Maria devant la maison et Shaw appréciait. Mais elle avait mis les choses au point dès le début :

— Si tu me fais chier, je te le ferai payer et si tu me fais trop chier, tu iras t'entraîner avec quelqu'un d'autre.

— Sameen, l'avait gentiment tancée Maria. Tu n'as pas besoin de te montrer si agressive et si vulgaire. Je ne suis pas devenue si bonne grimpeuse en faisant, comme tu le dis, chier mes profs de sport. Je suis sérieuse quand je suis des cours.

C'était vrai. Maria s'était révélée une élève agréable et sérieuse. Shaw prenait du plaisir à l'entraîner. Elle avait rajouté des séances de préparation mentale et physique à son entraînement de base, et les deux jeunes femmes passaient deux à trois heures ensemble le matin ou le soir selon l'emploi du temps de Maria. Renforçant leurs liens et leur complicité. En douceur. Plus ou moins. Shaw n'avait jamais fait preuve de complaisance envers ses élèves. De patience, d'indulgence, oui. De complaisance, non. Maria avait aussi la déplaisante habitude de se fendre parfois de petits sourires en coin, de lancer des plaisanteries déplacées et, Shaw avait beau feindre parfois de l'ignorer, elle n'en remarquait pas moins toutes les fois où au fond des yeux de la jeune Mexicaine s'allumait d'irritantes petites lueurs parfois, narquoises parfois, amusées parfois heureuses — Shaw supportait celle-ci — parfois terriblement affectueuses. Shaw aimait Maria, elle aimait passer du temps avec elle, et la plupart du temps la jeune Mexicaine occupait son monde et son espace sans que Shaw se sentît oppressée. Parce que Maria se montrait discrète. Elle ménageait Shaw et, parce que Maria se ménageait, Shaw s'en voulait.

Comme elle s'en voulait pour Root.

Elle culpabilisait parce qu'elle sentait les autres en retrait. Par égard pour elle. Pour ses sentiments.

.

 

Deux coups de hache bien ajustés et la branche tomba sur le sol dans un craquement sec. Shaw ficha sa grande hache dans le tronc et s'étira. L'exercice l'avait fatiguée, mais il n'avait pas chassé sa colère. Elle s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence Yulia. Le bruit de la hache avait masqué le bruit de ses pas.

Yulia avait souvent vu Shaw fermer les yeux et rester immobile pendant de longues minutes. Elle s'installait généralement à genoux, les fesses sur les talons, mais elle pouvait aussi s'asseoir ou rester debout. Elle attendrait. Sameen était toujours très accessible et très calme, quand elle reprenait contact avec son environnement. Moins rude. Assise par terre, elle releva les genoux et posa son front dessus.

.

 

Shaw ouvrit les yeux. L'esprit encore à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle se concentra sur les bruits qui l'entouraient. Sur sa respiration tout d'abord puis, sur les odeurs que la forêt exhalait. Sur sa peau dénudée. Le froid qui lui hérissait le poil, le vent qui la caressait, l'humidité résiduelle. Elle s'arracha inconsciemment la peau des doigts de la main droite. Enfin, ses yeux s'ouvrirent à son environnement. Elle découvrit Yulia assise auprès de son sac et de ses outils. S'arracha frénétiquement la peau de son pouce gauche, sauta de son arbre et se mit en marche vers elle. Yulia leva la tête en entendant ses pas froisser les feuilles et les brindilles sèches. Shaw s'accroupit devant son sac et en sortit une bouteille thermos et un quart. Elle tendit la bouteille à Yulia :

— Du thé vert, léger et sans sucre. Il est tiède. J'ai de la viande séchée et des abricots sec si tu en veux.

— J'ai petit-déjeuné et je n'ai pas soif.

Shaw s'assit. Elle ouvrit le thermos et se servit un thé. Elle but les deux mains refermées sur le quart, mangea un peu.

— Tu ne te promenais pas ?

— Non.

Shaw plongea la main dans son paquet d'abricots secs.

— Anna m'a dit que tu pouvais m'aider, fit Yulia.

— Ouais ?

— Je veux les faire tomber, Sameen.

— Tu as besoin de quoi ?

De quoi avait besoin Yulia ? De reconnaissance, d'un statut, de soutien, d'amis, d'être écoutée, de ne pas être prise pour une hystérique ou une menteuse. Shaw et Anna savait, comprenait, mais que diraient les autorités russes si elle élevait la voix ? Que dirait l'opinion public ? Qui la croirait ? Qui se soucierait de femmes anonymes parquées dans une colonie pénitentiaire d'un autre âge au milieu des forêts de Sibérie ? Le régime soviétique au temps de sa splendeur avait emprisonné, déporté et massacré des millions de gens. Les Chinois de Mao avaient vaillamment suivi son exemple pendant trente ans. En toute impunité. Personne n'avait jamais été condamné. Le même scénario se répétait à l'infini à travers le temps et l'espace. Seuls les vaincus finissaient en prison. Parfois. Les autres continuaient à vivre dans l'opulence, ils se faisaient élire par des populations à la mémoire courte, trop naïves, trop désabusées, ou trop indifférentes, trop accrochés à leur semblant de privilèges pour exiger la vérité et la justice.

Yulia n'était pas naïve, il ne lui suffirait pas de claquer des doigts et d'écrire un article, peut-être même un livre pour arriver à ses fins. Yulia ne voulait pas faire un procès à la Russie, elle voulait que Blatov pourrît en prison, que les gardiens qui s'étaient compromis avec lui paient pour leurs exactions, que les dossiers des détenues fussent revus au cas par cas, que leurs peines fussent révisées à la hauteur de leur délit. Elle voulait la colonie fermée, ou réformée.

Yulia voulait apporter sa pierre au lent travail de restructuration du système judiciaire et pénitentiaire entamé par son pays depuis l'effondrement de l'Union Soviétique. Elle s'était trop battue pour l'avenir de la Russie dans sa jeunesse, pour s'en faire maintenant une ennemie. Dans son esprit, dénoncer la colonie n°2 était faire preuve d'esprit citoyen. Yulia n'avait pas renoncé à la Russie. Elle aimait son pays. Elle voulait en faire un monde meilleur.

— Tu dois jouer cartes sur table, Yulia, déclara soudainement Shaw. Tu n'obtiendras rien, si tu te montres pusillanime. Tu ne t'attaques à un petit escroc, je ne crois pas non plus que Blatov soit ton seul objectif, que tu te limites à lui, ni que tu te limites à faire réviser les procès ou à faire fermer la colonie, et je ne m'engage jamais au côté de quelqu'un qui n'est pas prêt.

— …

— Toutes tes faiblesses sont autant d'atouts que tu concèdes à tes ennemis. J'ai vécu ça. Tout ce que tu refuses d'affronter va te revenir dans la gueule. Tu ne résisteras pas et ton combat n'aura servi à rien. Tu finiras à genoux, humiliée, vaincue et tu te haïras.

Shaw se mangea un moment l'intérieur des lèvres.

— Tu dois être prête à tout.

— Ça veut dire quoi ?

— Tu dois tout assumer. Toutes tes hontes, toutes tes peurs, tous tes manques, tous tes remords, toutes tes compromissions.

Yulia baissa la tête.

— Rien ne presse, Yulia. Blatov restera en poste jusqu'à sa retraite. La combine lui plaît trop et puis, c'est un dingue, un idéaliste. Il estime servir son pays et concourir à son assainissement moral. Tu es en sécurité ici, tu peux vivre où tu veux, faire ce que tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à demander. Comment tu vois les choses ?

Yulia lui rapporta ses réflexions. Un peu en vrac, mais Shaw se chargea de réorganiser chaque élément. Un peu à la manière d'un schéma, mais d'un schéma mental. Quand Yulia se tut, Shaw avait en tête un schéma complet. Le résultat l'impressionna :

— Je ne connais pas ton père, Yulia. Mais je m'étonne pas que ta fille soit si maligne.

— …

— Mon domaine de compétence est assez réduit dans cette histoire, continua Shaw. Mais Root et Maria pourraient t'aider ou du moins te conseiller.

Yulia se décomposa.

— Maria est juge, elle est brillante, et Root est une putain de thaumaturge dans des tas de domaines que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.

La jeune Russe grattait la terre avec ses pieds.

— Mais c'est à toi de choisir, conclut Shaw.

Calme ou non, Shaw n'avait jamais montré beaucoup de patience devant les atermoiements. Elle vida son quart, reboucha son thermos et le rangea avec son paquet d'abricots dans son sac. Elle se leva et empoigna sa hachette.

— Sameen...

— Quoi ? répondit hargneusement Shaw.

Yulia retira son bonnet. Le cœur semblait encore plus rouge, presque vivant dans sa prison triangulaire.

— Je devrais tout raconter, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mmm... acquiesça Shaw.

— Tu les connais bien. La juge et... euh, Root. Ce sont tes amies, je... tu...

— Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

— Pas spécialement...

— Tu veux que je leur parle ?

— Oui.

Shaw vint se rasseoir.

— Okay, mais tu me dis ce que tu veux que je leur raconte et ce que tu ne veux pas que je leur raconte.

Yulia soupira.

— Tout, dis-leur tout.

— Okay.

Des larmes brillaient dans les yeux de Yulia.

— Tu auras du temps, pour te préparer, Yulia, fit doucement Shaw. Et je ne suis pas obligée d'aller les voir maintenant.

— Si, vas-y maintenant.

— Okay.

— Sameen ?

— Ouais ?

— Et pour Genrika ?

— Quoi, Genrika ?

— Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?

Génial, Shaw jouait à l'assistante sociale, maintenant.

— Dis-lui la vérité.

— Tout ?

— N'exagère pas, c'est une gamine, ne lui décris pas tes passes par le menu. Contente-toi de répondre à ses questions et de ne pas la fuir ou l'éviter.

— Je ne me sens pas...

— Je ne te demande pas de te transformer en maman poule, Yulia.

— Je ne serai pas une bonne mère.

— Ça n'existe pas les bonnes mères.

Enfin, presque pas. Shaw connaissait quelques exceptions. Au moins une. Peut-être même deux.

— Gen n'a pas besoin que tu sois présente, reprit-elle. Elle a besoin de savoir que tu ne l'a pas abandonnée et que tu l'aimes. Tu l'aimes ?

— C'est ma fille.

— Ouais, ben, ça ne veut rien dire « C'est ma fille ».

— Pour moi, si.

Shaw grogna. Elle comprenait.

— Tu leur parleras, alors ? la relança Yulia.

— Ouais.

— Maintenant ?

— Pourquoi, tiens-tu tant à ce que je leur parle maintenant ?

— Elles ont vu, avoua Yulia d'une voix si basse que Shaw dût se pencher pour entendre.

— Vu quoi ?

— Tout, à partir de ma taille, j'étais énervée et je me suis déshabillée.

Ce qui lui restait de voix se cassa et Yulia s'effondra sur elle-même, la tête pratiquement enfouie entre ses jambes croisées. Shaw resta stupide à ses côtés. Elle la préférait hargneuse, amère et cynique quand elle parlait de ses activités à la colonie. Parce qu'elle avait plus de prise sur elle et qu'elle pouvait l'affronter, la mettre rudement face à elle-même. Mais les pleurs ? Shaw eut soudain envie d'être avec Maria, ou avec Root. Elles au moins, elles ne pleuraient pas. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment pour cela qu'elle avait envie de profiter de leur compagnie. Le besoin de les sentir. De partager un contact physique. Elle avait envie de tenir Root dans ses bras, de sentir son corps à moitié reposer sur elle. Comme la première nuit à Laval. Elle se rembrunit et pensa qu'une plaisanterie idiote de la part de Root ou de Maria lui ferait un bien fou.

Elle jura.

Anna, Brown, Yulia. Elle était maudite. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle évitait de rester trop longtemps avec Genrika. La jeune fille attendait, un geste, une explication. Shaw remettait à plus tard, parce qu'elle savait que Genrika attendait plus, plus qu'un seul geste et qu'une seule explication. Elle le paierait à un moment ou à un autre. Genrika était nettement moins patiente que Root. Son état de santé s'améliorait et une fois rétablie, Genrika passerait à l'attaque. Elle déverserait sur sa tête sa colère et sa frustration. Shaw comprendrait ses arguments, mais elle ne comprendrait pas sa réaction.

Elle posa une main sur le dos de Yulia. La jeune Russe se redressa et posa la tête sur son épaule. Shaw soupira et l'entoura gentiment de son bras. Elle la laissa pleurer en silence. L'angoisse monta. Incapable de méditer alors qu'une personne pleurait sur elle, elle commença à se réciter le Shahnameh dans sa tête, du moins les parties dont elle se souvenait. Elle arriva au livre de Zorak. Se souvint de Root et de ses interprétations. Un sourire méchant lui déforma la bouche. Dans une simulation, Root avait parlé de transformer Samaritain en Casio. Shaw préférait la version du Shahnameh. Enchaîné au fond d'une grotte. Réduit à néant avec juste assez de lucidité pour être pleinement conscient de son supplice. Elle en soumettrait l'idée à Root et Athéna. Athéna ne serait peut-être pas d'accord, mais Root adorerait l'idée. Une torture éternelle.

Yulia renifla.

— Désolée.

Shaw haussa les épaules. Yulia se redressa, Shaw se leva.

— J'y vais, fit-elle. Tu rentres avec moi ou tu restes ici ?

— Je rentre avec toi. Enfin, à la maison du petit lac.

— Okay. Je rassemble mes affaires et on y va.

.

 

Yulia quitta Shaw à la porte de la remise.

— Tu me diras ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non.

— …

— Que t'es con, la rabroua Shaw. Évidemment que je te dirai. Dis-moi juste si une fois que c'est fait, tu reprendra l'initiative ou tu leur laissera la main ?

— Je veux te voir avant, mais si elles sont d'accord, ce sera moi qui reprendrai l'initiative.

Shaw hocha la tête. Plutôt contente. D'elle-même et de Yulia.

Elle parlerait à Root et à Maria. À Athéna aussi. Une occasion de renouer avec l'IA.

 

* * *

 

Shaw appuya son pouce et son index sur ses arcades sourcilières, à la base du nez. Seule contre trois. Au jeu des questions-réponses. Trois spécialistes, trois têtes et trois virtuoses de l'éloquence.

— Tu veux faire une pause ? s'enquit Maria.

— Je ne suis pas handicapée, merci, grogna Shaw sans bouger.

— Tu n'es peut-être pas handicapée, mais tu es...

Émotionnellement épuisée, pensa Maria.

Le regard noir et les traits tirés de Shaw l'enjoignirent à se taire.

Athéna multipliait les analyses. Chaque élément était traité et classé. Elle avait créé des dossiers ou complété ceux qu'elle possédait déjà, recoupé les données. Sur la colonie n°2, mais aussi sur Shaw. Elle réalisa un rapide bilan visuel. L'inquiétude de Maria était justifiée. Shaw arrivait aux limites de sa résistance. Peut-être parce que son entrevue ne s'était pas déroulée aussi simplement qu'elle l'avait cru.

.

 

Root, guidée par une intuition, avait proposé sa chambre pour discuter. La pièce était insonorisée, confortable et la lumière y entrait à flots. Pressée de mener à bien la mission dont Yulia l'avait chargée, Shaw n'avait pas élevé d'objection.

Root ne s'était pas débarrassé du canapé-lit qui les avait dressées l'une contre l'autre trois ans auparavant. Elle n'avait rien changé dans la pièce. Sinon l'ordinateur portable. Root mêlait toujours une impression de netteté avec juste ce qu'il fallait de désordre pour rendre les endroits où elle vivait chaleureux. Le lit était fait, la chambre était propre, aucun vêtement ne traînait. Elle ne laissait jamais d'armes visibles, son bureau n'était jamais encombré plus qu'il ne fallait, ses crayons, ciseaux et règles étaient regroupés dans un porte-crayon, les livres rangés dans des étagères, excepté ceux qu'elle lisait ou avec lesquels elle travaillait. Une voix narquoise avait mis fin à ses observations.

— J'ai bien passé l'examen ? fit Root d'un air sagace.

Root se montrait parfois très agaçante.

Elle et Maria s'étaient installées sur le canapé, Shaw sur la chaise devant le bureau. Elle avait interpellé Athéna :

— Athéna, si tu m'entends, ne te déconnecte pas. Je veux t'entendre aussi, dis à Root de quoi tu as besoin.

Root avait sorti son téléphone et elle l'avait posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

— Je suis là, Sameen.

— Okay. Tu me vois ?

— Oui.

Shaw s'était alors lancée. Avec concision. Elle avait dressé un état des lieux, expliqué le fonctionnement de la colonie, évoqué avec pudeur l'histoire de Yulia, sans aborder le thème de la prostitution. Puis, elle avait enchaîné sur ce qui motivait leur présence dans cette chambre.

— Yulia veut faire tomber Blatov. Elle veut dénoncer la corruption qui règne au sein de la colonie et elle veut que les peines des détenues soient réexaminées. Je pense qu'elle aimerait aussi bien agir comme témoin que comme journaliste d'investigation. Anna et moi lui avons promis notre aide, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment les compétences adéquates.

— Tu es médecin, Sameen. Tu pourrais au contraire être très utile, l'avait contredite Maria.

L'intervention de Maria ouvrit le feu des questions. Maria s'en était tenu à son rôle de juge et Shaw lui en sut gré, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que l'histoire la passionnerait autant. Root... Shaw n'avait pas compris le but que poursuivait Root. Les deux femmes avaient adopté un ton professionnel, Shaw ne s'adressait plus à deux amies, mais à un juge et à... à quoi ? Quel rôle Root avait-elle choisi d'endosser ?

Les questions fusaient, toujours plus pointues, à la recherche de précisions, de détails très précis. Intimes. Shaw s'était rebiffé. Maria l'avait sévèrement tancée :

— Tu veux qu'on t'aide ou pas ?

— Yulia veut de l'aide et des conseils. Vous savez ce que vous avez à savoir. Elle viendra vous voir et j'ai en marre, avait abruptement conclu Shaw.

— Tu es témoin à charge, Sameen. Mieux, tu es partie civile et je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Je veux tout savoir.

— Je n'ai pas envie de tout raconter, et je ne vois quel intérêt tu as à tout savoir.

Maria lui avait adressé un regard condescendant. Root anticipa sa réaction, un mot désagréable, ou une fuite :

— Peut-être que l'affaire intéresse Maria, Sam.

Shaw fronça les sourcils, pas très certaine d'avoir bien saisi :

— Comment ça ? Intéresse ?

— Je veux instruire cette affaire, et si je ne peux pas, je veux plaider, l'éclaira Maria.

— Tu ne parles pas russe et tu ne connais rien à leur système judiciaire.

— Je connais le droit mexicain sur le bout des doigts, les droits en vigueur aux États-Unis aussi, État par État. J'ai ingurgité le droit québécois et canadiens presque entièrement en quelques mois, sans compter le droit brésilien et une bonne part du droit en vigueur dans les divers pays d'Amérique latine. Tu crois qu'ingurgiter le droit russe me fait peur ?

Évidemment que non, pensa Shaw. Et comme elle n'avait rien eu à répondre, elle avait retourné sa mauvaise humeur contre Root.

— Et toi ? Tu en profites ?

— Absolument !

La réponse n'avait pas plu à Shaw, Root s'était empressée de continuer :

— Je veux être partie prenante aussi, mais je n'ai pas encore décidé quel sera mon rôle. Ni quelle sera ma nationalité.

— Vous ne pouvez pas m'utiliser en qualité de témoin ou de n'importe quoi d'autre.

— Et pourquoi donc ? avait demandé Root.

— Root, le monde entier connaît ma gueule. Je suis toujours officiellement décédée, et Samaritain rêve toujours autant de me coincer. Pour Anna, c'est pareil.

— Anna Borissnova n'a jamais été déclarée morte, rétorqua Root. Et toi, tu es un fantôme.

— Ouais, sauf si je me retrouve à la une des journaux.

— Tu as changé depuis ton entrée à l'USMC, Sam.

— C'est n'importe quoi. Et puis, pour Anna, c'est une véritable star, si on la reconnaît et on la reconnaîtra, comment va-t-elle expliquer ce qu'elle faisait en tôle ?

— Comme si trouver une explication à sa présence pouvait être un obstacle, se désola Root.

— Je ne crois pas qu'elle appréciera.

— Qu'en sais-tu ?

— Je le sais, répondit Shaw d'un air buté.

— Magnifique argument, Sam.

— Je t'emmerde.

Maria les avait rappelées à l'ordre. Enjointe à baisser le ton et à cesser les querelles stériles. Shaw s'était assombrie, mais elle s'était soumise sans protester aux directives de la jeune juge. Root lui avait lancé un clin d'œil malicieux. Un grincement de dents lui avait répondu.

— Root ! l'avait morigéné Maria.

— Pardon.

— Sameen, reprit Maria. Que tu le veuilles ou pas, que vous apparaissiez ou pas, j'aurais besoin de vous. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de cette affaire maintenant. Mais d'après ce que tu dis, Yulia n'enclenchera les hostilités que quand elle sera prête et ça lui prendra du temps. Ce temps, je veux le mettre à profit pour réfléchir et pour potasser mon droit russe. Je connais tes capacités d'analyse, ton sens du détail, tes qualités d'observation. Yulia est restée neuf ans enfermée dans cette colonie, elle lui appartient, son jugement manquera d'objectivité. Toi et Anna portez un regard aussi bien intérieur qu'extérieur. En cela vous me serez précieuses.

— Tu vas passer Anna à la question ? avait demandé Shaw d'une voix blanche.

— Je vais l'auditionner, Sameen, pas la torturer.

— …

— Si elle le souhaite, elle pourra se faire accompagner. Ça te va ?

— Si elle n'est pas d'accord, tu la laisses tranquille.

— Évidemment.

— Pff...

— Bon, Sameen. Tu coopères ou pas ?

— Ouais.

Et Shaw s'était retrouvée une fois de plus sous le feu des questions. Prise au milieu d'un tir croisé. Root la ménageait plus ou moins, mais sa prudence ne servit à rien, Maria traquait la vérité. La juge.

Shaw savait affronter l'ennemi, elle savait comment répondre à un interrogatoire, ne rien dire, ou mentir, esquiver, ne jamais se compromettre ou compromettre ses camarades, ne jamais délivrer aucun renseignement, elle savait comment se protéger et encaisser parfois jusqu'à l'insoutenable, mais Maria n'était pas une ennemie. Et Shaw désirait coopérer. Elle avait rédigé des rapports détaillés pour l'armée, elle avait répondu aux questions de ses supérieurs quand l'une de ses missions nécessitait qu'elle s'expliquât sur ses choix et son mode opératoire. Ian Lepskin lui avait arraché des aveux quand il avait voulu la sauver de la cour martiale et du déshonneur. Mais il lui avait posé très peu de questions après l'avoir incité à parler. Son compte-rendu lui avait suffi.

Rien ne semblait jamais suffire à Maria. La juge traquait les non-dits, elle n'acceptait aucune ellipse, aucun faux-fuyant. Si elle s'était contentée des faits « généraux » ayant trait à l'organisation de la colonie, à la vie des détenues, aux trafics, Shaw n'aurait éprouvé aucunes difficultés à répondre à ses questions, Maria se félicita même à haute voix d'auditionner un témoin si précis et si sûr, mais Maria ne s'était pas arrêtée aux faits généraux. Elle voulait qu'elle lui racontât son expérience personnelle. Ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti et pourquoi.

Shaw se vit forcée à raconter son arrivée à la colonie. Elle avait évoqué les cellules d'isolement, la semaine que chaque nouvelle détenue y passait, les tabassages qu'elle y subissait, les viols, la visite chez le médecin. Un rituels qui durait plus ou moins longtemps, qui se répétait plus ou moins régulièrement, quand une détenue était frappée de punition, à tort ou à raison. Shaw avait gardé un ton distant, elle avait énuméré les faits sans s'impliquer outre mesure. Maria prenait des notes. Elle avait relevé la tête après avoir posé quelques questions d'ordre technique. Décidée à obtenir de Shaw qu'elle lui confiât son expérience personnelle.

— Tu es passée en isolement ?

— Oui.

— Combien de temps ?

— Le temps habituel, huit jours.

— Tu as été battue ?

— Oui.

— Violée ?

— Oui.

— Tu as vu le médecin ?

— Oui.

— Raconte.

— Je t'ai déjà tout raconté, Maria.

— Tu m'as raconté ce que chaque détenue subissait, je veux savoir maintenant ce que toi, tu as subi.

— J'ai subi la même chose que les autres.

— Raconte-moi, Sameen.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne veux pas un rapport administratif, je ne veux pas le rapport d'un quelconque observateur indépendant, je veux un témoignage.

La suite s'était avérée très compliquée. Maria ne lui demandait pas seulement de raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle lui demandait de revivre ses émotions. La haine, la colère, l'indifférence, la violence, la faim, le froid, le mépris, le dégoût parfois, la révolte. Shaw ne voulait pas impliquer Anna, mais une fois sa semaine au chizo accomplie, elle avait vécu avec elle, partagé ses journées avec elle, et elle butait presque à chaque phrase sur sa présence.

Shaw refusait d'avouer que d'autres sentiments s'étaient déployés au contact de la grande Russe. La colère, la révolte avait été présente, mais aussi la peine, l'inquiétude, la compassion, l'affection et une certaine forme de tendresse. Des sentiments que Shaw acceptait mais qu'elle ne voulait pas partager. Des sentiments qui mettaient tous ses autres sentiments en exergue.

Maria l'obligea à creuser, à analyser, elle lui arrachait la vérité morceau par morceau du plus beau au plus laid. Shaw tentait d'esquiver le pire : la détresse d'Anna quand elle était sortie d'isolement, le viol qu'elle avait commis, ce viol qui l'avait conduite au bord du précipice. Shaw résista. Se buta. Se réfugia dans le silence.

— Je ne te demande pas de trahir Anna Borissnova, Sameen. Je l'auditionnerai si elle est d'accord et je veux recouper vos témoignages.

— Anna s'est engagée à apporter son aide à Yulia, Sam, fit doucement Root. Ça été dur pour elle ?

— Samaritain s'est arrangé pour que ça le soit.

— Mais c'est une femme de parole, fit doucement Root. Elle témoignera si Maria le lui demande.

Shaw s'accrocha au regard de Root. Elle, elle savait. Elle savait que Maria lui demandait l'impossible. Elle savait que Shaw ne parlait jamais de ses sentiments, qu'elle n'en parlait pas parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment les exprimer, qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle éprouvait vraiment, parce qu'elle trouvait que ses mots sonnaient creux et qu'ils trahissaient sa pensée.

Si elle avait su, Shaw n'aurait jamais promis son aide à Yulia. Elle ne serait jamais allée la sortir de la colonie n°2.

Des conneries, se morigéna-t-elle.

Même si elle avait su, elle y serait allée. Pour Genrika. Et puis, parce que c'était juste. Yulia n'avait commis aucun crime, elle s'était rendue coupable d'un simple délit d'opinion et elle avait écopé d'une peine réservée aux pires criminelles et aux récidivistes. Tout comme de nombreuses autres détenues, comme Katia et Olga. Comme cette petite frappe d'Asia. Comme beaucoup d'autres que Shaw connaissait ou ne connaissait pas.

Root avait imperceptiblement hoché la tête.

— Je suis avec toi, Sameen, avait lu Shaw dans son regard.

Maria avait attendu qu'elle fût prête et elle avait repris son audition.

Shaw avait buté sur le retour d'Anna au block après avoir passé dix jours au chizo. Les larmes d'Anna. Cette première fois où Shaw lui avait passé la main dans les cheveux. Le sentiment puissant qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Cet impression de voler en éclat, de ne faire qu'une avec la jeune Russe. La tendresse.

Elle se sentait déjà mal et elle n'avait pas encore abordé le pire.

.

 

Elle appuya fortement ses doigts sur les arcades supérieures. Deux points nerveux y étaient logés. La pression exercée dessus la soulagea. Elle se redressa.

Pas prête ?

Mais comme elle ne serait jamais prête à raconter ce genre de truc.

Elle n'avait pas encore abordé la prostitution qui sévissait au sein de la colonie. Elle avait parlé de corruption, des violences, des tortures, des viols, mais elle avait soigneusement évité de parler de la prostitution.

— Blatov est un proxénète.

— Il prostitue les détenues ?

— Oui.

— À l'extérieur de la colonie ?

— Non. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Le réseau est interne à la colonie, il profite aux gardiens et aux détenues. L'activité permet de générer pas mal de bénéfices et de renforcer les liens hiérarchiques. Blatov chapeaute le tout, les plantons de certains blocks recrutent des filles et proposent leurs services à l'ensemble de la colonie, elles versent un pourcentage de leurs revenus à Blatov.

— Qui sont les filles recrutées ?

— Des filles jeunes et jolies, des nouvelles un peu trop grande gueule ou que Blatov juge dangereuses.

— Le tatouage que porte Yulia n'était donc pas à prendre dans le sens littéral, dit Root.

Shaw tourna son regard vers elle. Root répondit à la question non formulée, ou à l'affirmation :

— J'ai consulté quelques dossiers.

— Vous parlez de son tatouage sur le front ?

Maria avait elle-aussi consulté quelques dossiers.

— Oui.

— Une façon de marquer la femme ?

— Oui.

Shaw se dévorait les doigts. Root comme Maria l'avaient remarqué. Athéna calcula d'après ses gestes une inquiétante poussée d'anxiété. Mais Sameen se battait. Pas contre elle-même ou contre Maria, ni même contre l'angoisse, mais contre son silence. Le silence de son cœur et de son esprit. Contre sa nature. Athéna présageait qu'elle craignait de trahir Anna.

Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que les deux jeunes femmes s'entendissent bien. Professionnellement parlant. Mais pour cette même raison, Athéna s'étonnait des liens qu'elles avaient tissés entre elles. Shaw ne parlait pas d'Anna comme d'une collègue ou d'une sœur d'armes. Elle en parlait comme d'une amie. Athéna avait régulièrement évalué les probabilités qu'Anna et Sameen développassent une relation amicale. Les résultats n'avaient jamais dépassé 15,67 %. Sameen Shaw démentait encore une fois, d'une manière inattendue, les probabilités.

Malgré son inquiétude, Athéna décida de ne pas intervenir. Pas maintenant. Shaw avait mûri, elle était capable de surmonter l'épreuve. Maria ne la pousserait pas à bout et si elle dépassait les bornes, Root le lui signalerait.

— Et pour les autres tatouages, ceux qui s'étalent sur son corps, c'est pareil ? demanda la jeune juge.

— Oui. Sa chef de block était fan de tatouage et elle accueillait une tatoueuse professionnelle dans son block. Une artiste. Enfin, tu as vu.

— Mmm, elle est très douée.

— Elle avait du bon matériel.

Shaw avait un air si sombre que Maria se concentra sur les tatouages :

— Et chaque séance, à chaque fois, donnait lieu à un rituel spécifique ?

— Oui, enfin je ne sais pas, je...

Shaw ferma la bouche.

— Tu n'y a assisté qu'une ou deux fois ? Pour Yulia ?

— Non, pas pour Yulia. Il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de peau libre, sinon les mains, les joues et les pieds. Le triangle et les tatouages sur son cou sont les premiers qu'elle a reçus, Tata n'a pas eu de raison de plus l'enlaidir par la suite.

— Mais tu as assisté à une séance de tatouage, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Pourquoi y avais-tu été conviée ?

— Une punition imposée par ma chef de block. La fille à tatouer lui appartenait.

— Anna était présente ?

Shaw se pinça les lèvres et mit du temps à répondre.

— Oui.

— Raconte.

— C'était...

— Raconte-moi ta version, Sameen.

— Je ne sais pas si elle te racontera.

— Anna ?

— Oui.

— Ce que tu dis ne sortira pas de cette pièce.

— Anna n'est pas comme ça, elle n'a pas eu le choix.

— Raconte-moi.

Shaw pesa le pour et le contre. Maria détenait la clef de sa décision.

Maria Alvarez. Madame la juge.

Une seule et même personne. Une personne sensible et digne de confiance. Root et Athéna, ne comptaient pas. Elle entraient dans la même catégorie que Maria.

— Okay.

Shaw se jeta à l'eau. À pieds joints. Et elle balança tout. La gamine, la tatoueuse, les détenues qui dormaient, les gros bras d'Irina qui étaient allées se coucher, indifférentes au sort qui attendaient la fille maintenue sur le lit par l'action combinée d'elle et d'Anna. La gamine qui se débattait. Le viol. Anna dans la peau du violeur. Les pleurs. La fille matée. L'intense concentration de Dounia, l'œuvre qui naissait sous ses aiguilles, la finesse de son travail. Son goût du détail. Sa volonté de rendre justice à son modèle. De rendre avec exactitude la couleur de ses yeux.

Root tiqua sur ce détail qui semblait bouleverser Shaw. Le viol avait laissé Shaw hébétée. Pas l'acte en lui-même, pas même le fait qu'Anna s'en fut chargé. Ce qui avait affecté Shaw, c'était que la grande Russe y avait pris plaisir. Anna avait basculé dans la fange, elle s'y était vautrée, aspirée par la violence et le sadisme qu'on lui avait imposé.

Root comprenait le malaise qu'éprouvait Shaw à évoquer cet événement, mais pourquoi Shaw s'attardait-elle tant sur ce tatouage. Sur le talent de l'artiste ? Sur ces yeux qui lui avait demandé tant de travail et de réflexion ?

Parce que... ?

— Les yeux de qui, Samen ? À qui appartenaient ces yeux ? demanda Root.

—...

— À Anna ?

Maria réalisa :

— Elle a tatoué le visage d'Anna sur la jeune fille ?

Shaw hocha la tête.

— Et, le sujet ? Que représentait ce tatouage ?

— Elles, elles deux en train de faire l'amour. Anna en train de... de lui donner du plaisir.

— Une ré-écriture du viol ?

— Oui.

Shaw s'empressa de raconter la suite. La violence qui avait suivi, Anna qui la passait à tabac, l'affrontement sous le réverbère.

— Pourquoi tu me racontes cela, Sameen ? la coupa soudainement Maria.

Regard d'incompréhension. Maria y lut surtout de l'épuisement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

Ne pas réfléchir.

— La colonie... La colonie détruit tous ceux qui y entrent, tous ceux qui attirent le regard. Tout le système est organisé pour que les femmes qui y entrent oublient qui elles sont, oublient leur éducation, leurs convictions. Le froid, le travail épuisant, la saleté, la violence, une hiérarchie très stricte, les punitions, l'impunité dont bénéficient les chefs de block et les plantons, tout concourent à casser les détenues, à les rendre malléables, à en faire des brutes, des tortionnaires ou des esclaves. Des femmes dénuées de morale et de dignité. Et je suis sûre que les gardes n'échappent pas à la contamination.

— Tous ceux qui attirent le regard ? Tu veux dire que certaines détenues échappent au pourrissement comme tu dis ? Certains gardes ? Que la prison épargne certaines âmes ?

— Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais certains passent à travers les mailles. Dans mon block, il y avait une femme instruite et une jeune délinquante, elles étaient amies et elles se protégeaient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles n'ont attiré le regard de personne, elles n'auraient jamais dû se retrouver à la colonie n°2. Je ne sais pas exactement depuis combien de temps elles y vivaient, mais ce n'étaient pas des nouvelles. Elles, la colonie ne les a pas perverties. Certains gardes étaient dans le même cas. Ils ressemblaient encore à de vrais gardiens, pas à des gardes-chiourme qui se délectent de la crasse et de la misère des détenues, qui prennent plaisir à les battre ou à les violer, qui utilisent le réseaux de prostitution mis en place plus souvent qu'à leur tour et sans états d'âme.

— Mais toi et Anna, Yulia et cette fille qui a été tatouée, Tata, Dounia et beaucoup d'autres ont changé parce qu'elles vivent dans cette colonie ?

Rusé, pensa Root, sans savoir exactement quelle intention poursuivait Maria en posant cette question.

— Pas moi, je suis passé au travers.

— Tu en es sûre ?

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard. Shaw se troubla. Le poison qui rongeait la colonie l'avait-elle altérée ? Elle avait tabassé Maroushka, elle avait tabassé Anna, elle avait été complice d'un viol et de violences gratuites et d'humiliations. Shaw s'était toujours adonné sans complexe à la violence, elle avait donné libre court à ses penchants au sein de la colonie pénitentiaire, mais elle avait gardé le contrôle. Toujours. Plus ou moins, parfois, mais elle n'avait jamais dérapé. Pas comme avant. Elle s'était rendu coupable de complicité, elle avait servi de gros bras à Irina, elle avait participé à la punition d'Asia, elle n'avait pas protesté, tout juste fait un peu la gueule quand cela lui déplaisait sans pour autant cesser de coopérer, parfois avec enthousiasme. Casser la gueule de Maroushka l'avait agréablement défoulée et elle n'en gardait aucun remords. Malgré cela, elle n'avait jamais oublié qu'elle marchait du mauvais côté de la ligne. Elle avait agi comme agent infiltré. Elle avait une mission à accomplir, et n'avait poursuivi qu'un seul but : mener à bien cette mission.

— Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix assurée à la jeune juge. Je ne suis pas très fière de ce que j'ai fait là-bas, mais je n'ai pas changé et je ne me suis jamais reniée.

Root nota le dernier verbe. Si Anna Borissnova avait gardé un traumatisme lié à sa détention, il venait de là et Shaw le savait.

— Je ne parlais pas forcément d'une influence négative, Sameen.

— Je...

Shaw ne continua pas. La question de Maria méritait peut-être qu'elle s'y attardât avant de tout dénier en bloc. Quand elle pensait à la colonie, elle revoyait les allées enneigées, les barbelés, les lits gris, les toilettes infectes, les femmes exténuées, leurs traits ravagées par l'épuisement, la saleté, les mauvais traitements, l'alcool frelaté, parfois la drogue, les perversions, la bouffe insuffisante, le sadisme de ceux et celles qui détenaient un pouvoir si minime fut-il, les corvées stupides ou dégradantes, la fosse remplie d'excréments et d'urines. Il y avait eu la forêt aussi. Celle qui s'étendait au-delà des coupes. Le froid lui avait mordu les os, mais elle avait trouvé la paix dans la forêt. Elle la distrayait de l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans la colonie et, quand elles s'étaient évadées, la forêt les avait protégées, nourries, chauffées, abritées.

Reese, Root et Letourneur lui avaient appris à mieux connaître la forêt. Anna lui avait appris à faire corps avec elle. À l'aimer physiquement. La grande Russe n'était peut-être pas très différente de Root, de Letourneur et de sa collègue, de John, mais c'était en sa compagnie que Shaw avait parcouru des dizaines de kilomètres, voir des centaines de kilomètres à travers la forêt. Anna lui avait appris à vivre avec celle-ci.

Shaw avait vécu treize moi seule en forêt, mais elle était dans la cabane et la forêt se tenait à la lisière de son espace de vie. Shaw y avait trouvé du bois, de la nourriture, mais la cabane était son refuge.

Elles avaient mis trente-huit jours à rejoindre la cabane d'Anna. Pendant trente-huit jours, elles n'avaient pas seulement vécu dans la forêt, elle avait vécu sur la forêt. Shaw avait effectué des raids survies à l'armée, elle avait suivi des entraînements, mais aucun ne s'était apparenté à ces trente-huit jours. Elle, Anna et Yulia s'étaient battu contre le froid, la fatigue et la faim, mais pas contre la forêt.

Shaw avait appris le désert parce qu'elle y avait vécu et que sa survie en dépendait. Elle ne connaissait pas la forêt. Pas comme le désert, pas comme l'aimait maintenant. Elle avait apprivoisé le désert, Anna lui avait montré comment apprivoiser la forêt et Shaw se demandait maintenant, si elle connaissait vraiment le désert. Mais cela ne répondait pas à la question de Maria. Ce n'était pas la colonie qui lui avait appris la forêt, qui l'avait amenée à l'embrasser, mais Anna Borissnova.

Anna.

Quelque chose avait changé avec elle. Avant la forêt.

Anna n'était qu'une mercenaire russe. Une sœur d'arme. Efficace. Shaw lui faisait confiance. Et c'était tout. La colonie lui avait donné Anna.

— Alors ? la relança Maria.

— Anna Borissnova.

Tout était dit.

La posture de Maria se relâcha soudain. Elle glissa légèrement en avant dans le canapé et étendit les jambes. L'audition était finie. Root secoua la tête. Impressionnée par la jeune juge. Par son intelligence. Par son humanité.

— Maria, je vous ai déjà dit que vous étiez un amour ?

La jeune juge rit. Shaw ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui réjouissait tant Root, ce qui rendait Maria si gaie. Si heureuse. Elle n'avait plus envie de parler ni de bouger.

— Tu es un témoin très précieux, Sameen, fit Maria. Tu iras jusqu'au bout ?

— Tu vas vraiment t'investir là-dedans ?

— Oui. Je verrais comment, mais je veux le faire. Je ne peux pas m'en occuper maintenant, mais après j'en fais ma priorité, lui assura Maria.

La jeune juge se leva.

— Je vous laisse. Je voudrais voir ce que fait Alma et taper mes notes au propre. Meg a demandé après toi ce matin, Sameen.

— J'avais peur qu'elle prenne froid.

— Oui, mais tu es rentrée.

— Ouais.

Maria la regarda d'un air soucieux :

— Tu veux que je te la monte ?

— Ouais.

La jeune juge sortit, elle réapparut cinq minutes plus tard, Anne-Margaret dans les bras. Elle la tendit à Shaw et se retira.

Shaw installa sa fille sur ses genoux. Elle lui céda ses pouces, l'un après l'autre l'enfant s'y agrippa et commença à se balancer en riant. Root regardait la scène. Fascinée. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle surprenait Shaw interagir avec Anne-Margaret. Shaw leva les talons très haut et les fit retomber brusquement. L'enfant rit plus fort. Serra les pouces de sa mère, donna des impulsions. Shaw recommença et s'accompagna de la voix :

— Hop, hop, oh ! Hop, hop, oh !

Une scène ordinaire. Banale. Root adorait. Shaw leva les yeux.

— Tu la veux ?

— Mmm.

— Meg, tu veux aller avec Root ?

L'enfant regardait sa mère, les gencives édentées découvertes, les yeux brillants. Elle répondit par des sons qui ne voulaient rien dire. Shaw se leva et s'approcha de Root. Elle répéta sa question et se tourna de façon à ce que sa fille, dont la tête reposait sur son épaule, pût la voir. Root tendit les mains, Anna-Margaret gigota.

— Okay.

Shaw céda sa fille à Root. La jeune femme commença à babiller. Elle se montrait aussi bavarde avec une gosse qui ne comprenait rien qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, puis elle chanta une chanson en français. Une comptine. Une histoire de... Shaw ne comprenait pas les paroles qui mélangeaient du vocabulaire qu'elle ne connaissait pas à des onomatopée. À la fin du couplet, Root criait « Prout ! » et écartait les genoux. Anne-Margaret tombait. Root la rattrapait et recommençait. Elles s'amusaient autant l'une que l'autre.

— Je peux te la laisser ? demanda Shaw

Root arrêta sa chanson. Anne-Margaret protesta avec véhémence.

— Elle va devenir débile, maugréa Shaw. Mais...

— Je suis sûre que tu connais plein de trucs débiles à faire avec elle et que tu ne t'en es pas privée, fit Root d'un ton sentencieux.

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel :

— Pff...

— Ta fille est bien trop épanouie pour que tu n'aies pas joué avec elle, Sameen. Ici, tu profites de ma présence, de celle d'Alma et de Maria, mais quand vous étiez seules, tu t'en es très bien occupée. Pas seulement pour la soigner et la nourrir, mais aussi pour lui parler, passer du temps avec elle et pour jouer.

— J'ai eu une fille, ce n'est pas pour en faire une autiste.

— C'est bien ce que je dis.

Shaw passait beaucoup de temps avec sa fille, elle l'emmenait se promener régulièrement, callée sur sa hanche, elle lui parlait de tout et de rien. Comme à une adulte, comme elle avait toujours parlé à Alma et comme elle lui parlait toujours. Mais elle évitait les comportements plus adaptés à l'âge de l'enfant. Par pudeur ou par peur des sarcasmes, par orgueil certainement.

— Tu la gardes ou pas ? exigea de savoir Shaw.

— Tu vas où ?

— Finir d'ébrancher et de débiter un arbre qui s'est abattu de l'autre côté du lac. J'aurais bien emmené Meg, mais il fait trop froid, pour qu'elle reste sans bouger.

— Je peux t'accompagner. Si tu t'attardes trop longtemps, je rentrerai avec elle.

— Non.

— Je la garde, s'empressa de reprendre Root.

— Okay.

Avec Root, avec Maria, avec n'importe qui d'autre, avec Genrika, si la jeune fille ne l'avait pas retenue, Shaw s'en serait tenu là. Elle aurait tourné les talons et serait partie sans un mot de plus.. Mais pas avec Alma et encore moins avec sa fille. Elle reprit Anne-Margaret dans ses bras.

— Meg, je te laisse avec Root. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu le lui demandes, si elle ne comprend rien, tu demandes à voir Maria. Je vais ébrancher un arbre, je débite le bois et je reviens. Okay ?

L'enfant émit des sons. Shaw les interpréta comme un accord. Ce qui était peut-être le cas. Elle rendit ensuite l'enfant à Root.

— Je reviendrai avant la nuit. Je prends mon téléphone. Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

Root hocha la tête, sans la regarder. Shaw confiait indifféremment sa fille à elle ou à Maria, mais chaque fois qu'elle la lui confiait, Root ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre un peu plus fort, pas parce que Shaw lui faisait confiance, mais parce que son geste était naturel et dénué de tout calcul. Peut-être confierait-elle sa fille aussi bien à Genrika qu'à Anna, aussi bien à Lionel ou à John qu'à Alexeï, mais Root associait Genrika à Anne-Margaret.

Shaw lui avait confié Genrika trois ans auparavant, elle n'avait rien demandé, mais Root savait que Shaw appréciait que Root eût pris soin de la jeune fille, qu'elle lui eût offert un foyer stable, une vie à peu près normale. Genrika avait continué ses études, elle fréquentait des adultes et elle s'était fait des amis. Elle avait quitté son seul statut de fugitive qui vivait cachée sous la garde de deux tueuses hors-la-loi, dont l'une au moins méritait d'être internée d'urgence. Root n'était pas un modèle de normalité, mais Khatareh, Lionel, ses camarades du hockey, la fille à la parka rouge et les deux ados assaillis par leurs hormones représentaient chacun un type courant de citoyen : la prof d'université, le flic, la bande de copines, l'amie intime, les mecs et les premiers émois sexuels. Genrika n'avait pas sauté le pas, mais le week-end n'en avait pas moins été un week-end entre amoureux.

Root et Genrika formait une famille. À chaque fois que Shaw lui confiait Anne-Margaret, Root frémissait à cette même idée.

Shaw ne disait rien.

Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé d'elle et, si on exceptait quelques confidences au bord du lac, Shaw s'était surtout confié à elle quand elle était dans ses bras. Nue de préférence. Les simulations qu'avait partagées Root avec Shaw n'avaient que très rarement dérogé à cette règle.

Shaw ne lui avait pas parlé la première nuit où elles s'étaient retrouvées et ensuite, elles n'avaient jamais redormi ensemble. Shaw dormait au sous-sol. Elle n'était pas fâchée, elle ne se montrait pas distante, mais elle dormait au sous-sol et elle évitait les contacts physiques trop intimes. Root souffrait en silence. Maria avec son tact habituel avait mis les pieds dans le plat. Pas plus tard qu'hier soir.

.

 

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient seules dans le salon. Les enfants étaient couchés, Shaw était partie chercher des bûches dans la remise

— Je ne comprends pas que Sameen dorme au sous-sol, avait attaqué la jeune juge.

— Son côté anachorète, avait plaisanté Root.

— C'est fini ?

— Qu'est-ce qui est fini ?

— Vous, vous et Sameen ?

Root ne s'attendait pas à ce que Maria abordât ce sujet.

— Root, la tança Maria. Vous êtes aussi discrète que si vous portiez un tee-shirt avec écrit dessus : « Sameen, je t'aime, je suis à toi, baise-moi. »

Root en était restée coite.

— C'est vulgaire, je vous l'accorde, mais vos yeux ne disent pas autre chose.

— Vous poussez le bouchon un peu loin, Maria.

La juge avait grimacé et poursuivi sans se démonter :

— Je vous trouvais ridicule au Brésil, j'ai révisé mon opinion plus tard, parce que ni vous ni Sameen ne prêtez vraiment à la plaisanterie ni au ridicule et que j'aime trop Sameen pour la juger avec condescendance. De plus, je compatis à votre malheur.

Root s'était fait surprendre, elle n'allait pas raté l'occasion de bousculer la jeune Mexicaine :

— Vous n'avez pas l'habitude qu'on résiste à vos charmes ?

— Mmm, confirma Maria avec honnêteté. Je n'ai pas l'habitude non plus de... d'éprouver du respect et de m'inquiéter des sentiments qu'éprouvent ceux et celles que je mets dans mon lit

— Oh, vous êtes en progrès, Maria, rétorqua Root mi-narquoise, mi-sérieuse.

— Je n'ai jamais mélangé sexe et travail.

Root avait haussé un sourcil.

— Je n'ai jamais mêlé amitié, sexe et sentiments, ajouta Maria.

— Vous n'avez surtout jamais mêlé les sentiments à autre chose..

— Vous êtes ma psy, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Et vous ?

Elles parlaient d'égale à égale. Amicalement. Root consentit à répondre :

— Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. J'ai eu des coups de cœur, mais je n'ai jamais été amoureuse.

— Sauf d'elle.

— Mmm.

— Vous l'aimez toujours, affirma Maria. Elle vous aimait. Voilà pourquoi, je trouve bizarre qu'elle dorme au sous-sol.

— Sameen a toujours eu sa propre chambre. Nous n'avons fait chambre commune que parce qu'elle était sujette aux cauchemars et au somnambulisme. La laisser seule la nuit, nous faisait courir des risques inutiles.

— D'accord, disons alors que je trouve bizarre qu'elle dorme toutes ses nuit au sous-sol. C'est le cas, non ?

— Oui, répondit lugubrement Root.

— C'est fini alors ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Vous ne savez pas ?! s'exclama Maria.

— Vous le savez, vous ? rétorqua Root.

— Moi ? Se récria Maria. J'imagine mal Sameen me parler de sa vie amoureuse. De sexe encore, mais d'amour...

— Elle vous a bien appelée quand elle est tombée en enceinte.

— Oui, c'est vrai, mais elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous. En tout cas pas de ce qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour vous. Vous voulez que je lui parle ?

Root n'en revenait pas :

— De nous ?!

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Et après cela, vous osez me dire que vous ne nous trouvez pas ridicules ?

Imaginer que Maria lui servît d'intermédiaire auprès de Shaw lui semblait être le comble du ridicule.

— Vous n'êtes pas ridicules, confirma Maria. Et je vous rappelle que c'est Sameen que vous aimez. Si vous m'aimiez moi, ce serait beaucoup plus simple.

— Et vous dormiriez avec moi depuis le 24 mars ?

— Exactement, confirma Maria.

Le visage de Maria s'illumina d'une expression mutine :

— Dormir avec vous dans mon lit ? reprit-elle d'un ton licencieux. Non, je ne crois pas que je dormirais beaucoup.

Maria atteignait parfois des sommets d'impudence. Root s'était senti rougir. Maria s'était esclaffée et s'était lancé dans un badinage leste et grivois. Root avait rapidement repris contenance, et les deux jeunes femmes avaient rivalisé d'histoires scabreuses et de sous entendus libertins. Le retour de Shaw avait mis fin à leur conversation.

.

 

Root ne savait pas si Maria avait mis son idée à exécution. Si elle avait parlé à Shaw. Elle ne savait pas non plus si l'idée qu'elle l'eût fait la séduisait ou l'horrifiait. Le mieux était peut-être qu'elle s'en assurât et dans le cas contraire, qu'elle prît, rapidement, les devants. Après tout, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait trois ans auparavant. Qui sait quand Shaw se serait décidé à l'entreprendre si Root n'avait pas précipité les choses. Et puis... qui ne tente rien...

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

 **Raiders :**  Unité de forces spéciales au sein de l'USMC.

 

 **Le rêve de la femme du pêcheur**  (Ama – la pêcheuse de perles- et la pieuvre) : Hokusaï n'avait pas donné de nom à son œuvre.

Dans l'imaginaire l'œuvre est une illustration d'une ancienne légende japonaise, la légende de Tamatori (ou de Ama).

A l'époque Tang, l'Empereur de Chine envoie en cadeau au chef de clan Fujiwara no Kamatari (614 – 669) , trois magnifiques trésors. Au cours de la traversée, l'un d'entre eux, une perle, est volé par le roi dragon des mers, Ryujin. Le fil de Kamari part à la recherche de la perle. Au cours de son périple, il rencontre une pêcheuse de perle, Ama et l'épouse. Par amour pour son mari et pour le fils qu'il lui a donné, Ama s'engage à retrouver la perle. Après bien de recherches infructueuses, elle trouve le palais du roi dragon. Un palais endormi (par de la musique a priori). Elle récupère la perle, mais le roi se réveille et la prend en chasse avec ses monstres marins. La jeune femme va être rattrapé. Parce que la perle est lourde et/ou que le roi-dragon ne supporte pas le sang humain, elle s'ouvre la poitrine avec son couteau de pêche et y cache la perle. Elle réussi à s'échapper. La perle est sauvée, mais la jeune femme meurt de ses blessures. La princesse Ama (ou Tamori) est vénérée pour son dévouement et son sacrifice.

Donc, le Rêve de la femme du pêcheur, ne représente ni un rêve ni une femme de pêcheur.

 

L'idée du viol est issus des interprétations occidentales écrites au XIXe siècle (Edmond de Goncourt entre autres). D'autres interprétations (modernes) parlent de nécrophilie animale... Je vous laisse en penser ce que vous voulez, mais je ne partage pas vraiment cette opinion.

Hokusaï aurait accompagné sa gravure d'un texte qui faisait dire à la pieuvre : « Viens, je t'emmène au palais sous-marin de Ryujin. » et dans lequel, les deux amants éprouvaient un plaisir partagé.

Le thème est curieusement populaire, on trouve même une page facebook (en français) entièrement dédiée à la pieuvre et l'humain (les combinaisons érotiques impliquent parfois des hommes).

 

Jean-Philippe Grainville s'est amusé à écrire ce qu'on pourrait appeler une fanfiction à partir de l'œuvre d'Hokusaï :

 _Le baiser de la pieuvre_ , ed. Seuil 2010, Paris.

 

À noter que les pêcheuses de perles, plongent seulement vêtues d'un cache-sexe et d'un foulard, leur nudité est donc banal au yeux d'un japonais.

 

**Traduction :**

**Меня это заебало ! :**  Fais chier ! (c'est bien plus vulgaire que cela a priori)

 

 

 

 


	24. Les aveux

* * *

 

 

 

La télévision marchait. Des cris stridents, des voix haut perchées, une intonation qui accentuait les dernières syllabes de manière ridicule, de la musique sautillante : quelqu'un regardait un dessin animé.

Alma.

Le volume à fond, ce qui indiquait l'absence de Shaw.

Le souffle court, Genrika s'arrêta, elle s'appuya contre le mur et grimaça. Se déplacer et descendre les escaliers sur un pied après une si longue immobilisation, relevaient de l'exploit. Elle craignait surtout de tomber. Shaw ne lui pardonnerait pas. Le docteur Shaw. Un médecin compétent, prévenant et exigeant. Trois adjectifs qui définissaient ses qualités de médecin, d'entraîneur, de professeur, de joueuse d'échecs, mais aussi, Genrika n'en doutait pas, de soldat, d'officier, de tueuse, d'agent secret ou de tout autre rôle que Shaw acceptait de remplir. Shaw n'était pas une personne, elle était son devoir, sa mission. Un robot. On changeait la carte de l'officier pour celle de médecin et hop, le robot accomplissait sa tâche avec la même efficacité que l'officier l'avait remplie quelques instants plus tôt. Genrika l'eût préféré moins compétente et plus humaine.

Du moins, ce matin.

Parce que Sam Edwards manquait à Jen Edwards. Ou que Genrika eut aimé que Jen et Sam Edwards existassent réellement. Dans la tête de Shaw.

Mais cette abrutie lui avait ramené sa mère. Cette Yulia Zhirova.

Genrika aimait sa mère, mais elle en avait fait son deuil. Depuis longtemps. Depuis que les roues de l'avion qui l'emmenait aux États-Unis avec son grand-père avaient quitté le sol russe. Par le hublot, elle avait regardé les bâtiments rapetisser, les gens disparaître, puis le patchwork des champs, le fil tenu de la Moskova. L'avion avait traversé les nuages, la Russie avait disparu. Genrika prenait l'avion pour la première fois. Elle serrait la main de son grand-père.

— Adieu, l'avait-elle entendu murmurer.

Elle avait tourné la tête. Il s'essuyait les yeux d'un revers de la main.

— On ne reviendra jamais ?

— Non.

— Et maman ?

Les larmes étaient réapparues et le vieil homme avait secoué la tête.

— Elle est morte ?

— Je suis désolé, Genka.

Sa mère n'était pas morte, mais c'était pareil. Et voilà que Shaw venait de la ressusciter. Sans se préoccuper de ce que Genrika en penserait. Pas parce qu'elle se moquait de ses sentiments, mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences que ce retour inopiné pourrait entraîner. Shaw était nulle dans ce domaine-là. La jeune fille soupira et entreprit de finir sa descente.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée, Alma regardait un dessin animé à la télévision et Shaw n'était pas présente. Shaw ou qui que ce fût d'autre.

— Hola, Alma.

— Gen ! cria la petite fille ravie. Tu peux marcher ?

— Ouais.

L'enfant battit des mains.

— Il n'y a personne ? demanda Genrika.

— Maman est partie avec Anamaga.

— Et les autres ?

— Je ne sais pas, je ne les ai pas vues.

— Maria t'a laissée seule ?

— Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait parler à Sam et que cela ne me concernait pas.

Donc Shaw était sortie et Root se trouvait quelque part dans la maison. Elle pouvait peut-être... Elle se rendit à cloche-pied dans la cuisine. Alma se précipita pour lui apporter son aide.

— Tu as mangé, Alma ?

— Oui.

Comme si Maria aurait laissé sa fille sans manger, se désola Genrika.

— Je me prépare un chocolat, tu en veux un aussi ?

— Un choco-Root ?

— Euh...

— J'aime bien ses chocolats.

— Elle m'a appris à les faire.

— Oh... Pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais préparé avant ?

— Ben, je n'y ai pas pensé.

Genrika n'avait surtout jamais pris le temps de s'y coller. Pressée d'aller au plus vite : du lait, de la poudre industrielle et c'était prêt.

— Si tu fais un choco-Root, j'en veux.

— Et si je n'en fais pas ?

— Je n'en veux pas.

— Okay, alors deux choco-Root, deux ! clama Genrika à la plus grand joie d'Alma.

L'enfant resta avec elle, grimpa sur la chaise et demanda à Genrika l'autorisation de remuer le chocolat dans la casserole.

— Root me laisse toujours le faire. Sam aussi.

Alma avait de la chance.

Une fois sa tasse servie, elle demanda l'autorisation à Genrika de l'emporter au salon et de boire son chocolat devant la télévision.

— C'est chaud, la mit en garde Genrika.

— Je ferai attention.

La petite enferma la tasse entre ses mains et rejoignit le canapé d'un pas prudent. Très prudent. Elle faisait une pause entre chaque pas et s'immobilisait dès que le liquide bougeait dans la tasse.

— Pose ta tasse avant de t'asseoir, lui conseilla Genrika.

L'enfant s'exécuta et la télévision se remit à hurler.

Genrika se détendit. Un peu. Elle avait besoin d'un conseil. D'encouragements.

Juliette.

Elle pianota sur son cellulaire :

—  _T la_

—  _Oui_

—  _Je peux te foner_

Son téléphone sonna en guise de réponse.

— Tu veux quoi ? demanda Juliette.

— Parler à ma mère.

— Ta vraie mère ?

— Je n'ai qu'une mère, Juliette.

— Ben, d'après ce que tu racontes, je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Un point pour Juliette.

— Je veux parler à ma vraie mère.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire ?

— Je ne veux rien lui dire, je veux qu'elle me parle.

— Gen, tu parles de Yulia ou de Sameen ? demanda facétieusement Juliette.

— Ce que tu peux être épaisse, grommela Genrika.

— Je ne suis pas épaisse, tu me dis toujours que Sameen t'achale, que c'est une handicapée sentimentale, qu'elle t'a abandonnée et qu'elle ne communique pas mieux qu'un bloc de béton. Je me pose des questions c'est tout.

— Sameen m'achale, confirma Genrika. Mais là, je veux parler à Yulia.

— Tu devrais parler à Sameen.

— Oui, ben, pas à c't'heure, s'énerva Genrika.

— Et tu veux qu'elle te parle de quoi ta vraie mère ?

— De ses projets. De ce qu'elle compte faire.

— Elle est où ?

— Dans la petite villa, je suppose.

— Tu es chez toi ?

— Oui

— Tu vas y aller comment à la petite villa ?

— Comment veux-tu que j'y aille ?

— Tu marches ?! s'enthousiasma Juliette.

Genrika doucha ses espoirs de la revoir bientôt sur la glace. De la revoir tout court :

— Il doit y avoir une paire de béquilles quelque part.

— C'est loin ?

— À une demi-heure de marche.

À Laval, Juliette fronça les sourcils. Elle passa la tête derrière un pilier. Si un surveillant la surprenait en train de téléphoner, elle écoperait d'un avertissement, d'une heure de colle, d'un mot sur son carnet et d'un savon à la maison. Si elle ne voulait pas rater le prochain entraînement, ce n'était pas le moment. Ses dernières notes avaient excité la vindicte de sa mère.

Valérie Pomerleau tolérait encore ses entraînements, mais elle avait privé sa fille aînée de sorties et elle venait chercher son ordinateur et son téléphone tous les soirs à vingt-et-une heures. Une punition inutile. Genrika lui avait cédé un téléphone de rechange quand elle avait appris que sa mère lui confisquait régulièrement le sien. Un smartphone qu'elle lui avait configuré pour être invisible sur le wi-fi partagé de la famille Pomerleau. Quant aux punitions, Juliette s'en moquait.

Elle avait une vie de merde. Elle n'avait pas vu Xavier depuis le Parc d'Oka, elle n'avait pas vu Jen depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, elle dormait mal, ses parents attendaient qu'elle leur parlât de ce qu'elle avait vécu à Oka et comme elle ne parlait pas, ils s'étaient focalisés sur ses résultats scolaires.

Elle s'était engueulée avec sa mère, son père s'était fâché, elle ne supportait plus Gabrielle et elle trouvait son petit frère stupide. Jen était sa seule consolation.

Elle pensa à Élisa. Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Ses entraînements lui manquaient. La jeune femme lui manquait. Root n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui offrir son poster, mais Juliette possédait toujours le tirage qu'elle avait effectué d'après une photo publiée sur la toile. Elle l'avait changé de place. Elle l'avait affiché de façon à ce qu'elle eût simplement à lever les yeux de son ordinateur pour le voir. C'était déprimant. Mais ce n''était pas le moment de s'épancher sur Jen. Elle n'avait pas le temps et Jen l'avait appelée pour une raison précise.

— Tu ne sais pas quoi, Gen ? Tu devrais leur parler à toutes les deux. Tu veux rester avec Yulia ?

— Tu sais bien que...

Juliette balaya ses explications.

— Tu veux ou tu veux pas ?

— Non, mais...

— Y a pas de mais, et si ça se trouve, elle ne veut même pas vivre avec toi.

Genrika avait terriblement besoin qu'on la rassurât :

— Tu crois ?

— Avec un peu de pot.

— Oui, mais si Sameen...

— Sameen, on s'en fiche, Root ne te laissera jamais tomber.

— …

— Tu n'as plus confiance en elle ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

— Non, mais...

— Arrête, Gen. C'est ta tutrice, elle restera avec toi.

— Et si elle préfère Sameen ?

Qu'est-ce que Gen lui racontait ?

— Comment ça si elle préfère Sameen ?

— Ben...

Les rouages s'enclenchèrent :

— Elles sont ensemble ? demanda Juliette un peu abasourdie.

Genrika n'avait jamais parlé des rapports qu'entretenaient Shaw et Root avant que la première ne disparût. Elle s'était étendue sur Shaw de long en large, parce que Shaw occupait une bonne partie de ses pensées, parce que Juliette lui avait posé des milliers de questions sur ce médecin au franc-parler qui ne cachait pas que les parents étaient parfois chiants. Cette femme que connaissaient Root, Élisa, Maria, les policiers américains, Alma. Cette femme qui était capitaine dans l'armée. Et par-dessus tout, cet officier qu'Élisa admirait et dont Genrika ne voulait pas parler.

Genrika avait esquivé ses questions, Juliette avait insisté. Les deux jeunes filles passaient des heures au téléphone, elles avaient échangé des confidences, des aveux, puis des secrets. Parfois, futiles, parfois honteux. La distanciation imposée par le téléphone les avaient tout d'abord gênées, puis elle avait libéré leur parole. Celle de Genrika.

L'attaque au parc d'Oka les avait rapprochées. Juliette avait changé l'orthographe du nom de son ami, elle avait promis de ne jamais dire à personne que Sameen Shaw, que tout le monde croyait morte, était bien vivante et qu'elle l'avait rencontrée. Qu'Alice Cormier n'était pas Canadienne et qu'elle ne s'appelait pas Alice Cormier. En revanche, elle avait refusé de croire qu'elle n'était pas écrivain. Juliette avait acheté ses deux premiers livres, elle les avaient lus. Gabrielle et son père aussi. Juliette avait adoré :

— Elle écrit super bien, Gen.

— Si c'est elle qui écrit.

— Tu n'as lu aucun ses romans, tu ne peux pas savoir.

— Je ne l'ai jamais vu écrire.

— Tu n'es pas toujours derrière son dos et beaucoup d'écrivains écrivent la nuit. T'es nulle de ne pas vouloir lire ses livres.

L'un des rares sujets de discorde entre les deux adolescentes.

.

 

— Tu ne m'as jamais dit que Root aimait les femmes.

— Elle aime Sameen, c'est différent.

— Tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'elle aimait Sameen.

— Tu ne connaissais pas Sameen.

— Oui, mais maintenant, je la connais et tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'elles étaient ensemble.

— Elles l'étaient avant. Maintenant, je ne sais pas.

— Elles s'aimaient vraiment ?

— Oui.

— Sameen est vraiment bizarre, dit pensivement Juliette.

Genrika eut un rire amère.

— Ça se voit que tu ne la connais pas.

— Elle n'est pas bizarre ?

— À ton avis ?

— Elle est bizarre.

— Ouais.

— Et comme tu es bizarre toi aussi, ricana Juliette. Tu t'es dit que ce serait bien de passer ta vie avec une personne aussi bizarre que toi, ou même plus bizarre si c'était possible ?

— Très drôle.

— Ça va sonner, Gen. Va parler à ta mère, mais ne pars pas seule.

— Ouais, je vais demander à Sameen de m'accompagner.

— Ah, bon ? demanda Juliette avec une candeur désarmante.

Genrika s'esclaffa et la traita d'idiote.

— Tu es trop débile, ronchonna Juliette. Je ne veux pas que tu crèves toute seule dans les bois, c'est tout.

— J'ai un téléphone.

— Fais comme tu veux, ça sonne, je te rappelle ce soir.

— Juliette ? l'interpella Genrika avant que son amie ne raccroche.

— Oui.

— Ça va comment en classe ?

— Si on te le demande...

Et elle coupa la communication, sauta sur ses pieds, et se précipita rejoindre sa classe. Elle glissait son téléphone dans sa poche quand une voix tonna dans son dos :

— Mademoiselle Pomerleau.

Tabernake... Le directeur.

— Monsieur.

— Tu es en retard.

— …

— Ton téléphone, dit-il en tendant la main.

Juliette le retira de sa poche et le donna au directeur.

— Je suis déçu, Juliette. Tu as fait un très bon premier trimestre, tu avais bien commencé le second et puis, tu as repris tes mauvaises habitudes. Tes notes sont en chute libre. Je te cherchai pour en parler avec toi et je te trouve en train de téléphoner.

— C'était urgent, monsieur.

— Tes parents ?

Comme si ses parents étaient les seules personnes à pouvoir la joindre d'urgence.

— Non.

— Un ami ?

Le ton signifiait un chum. Juliette eût bien voulu.

— Une amie du hockey.

— Celle qui se trouvait avec toi au parc d'Oka ?

Tout le monde était au courant. Juliette avait d'abord trouvé que c'était sympa de bénéficier de l'attention des élèves et de la compassion de ses professeurs, mais elle avait vite déchanté. Les profs se montraient lourdingues, et les élèves, avides de détails croustillants et de ragots. Les journaux avaient parlé de quatre adolescents. Deux filles et deux garçons. Juliette sortait avec Xavier Deschênes. Couchait avec Xavier Deschênes avait sournoisement précisé une fille qui en pinçait pour le garçon. Les plaisanteries avaient suivi, pas très fines. Xavier se débrouillait pour l'éviter et elle s'en prenait plein la gueule. Elle surprenait parfois le mot  _plote_  murmuré dans son dos.

Pour une nuit. Pour une seule et unique fois. Avec un garçon qu'elle aimait. Le mépris et les propos salaces des assassins n'avaient pas suffi au ciel, elle essuyait maintenant celui de ses camarades.

— Oui.

Le directeur la regarda attentivement.

— Il faut que tu reprennes, Juliette. Tu dois absolument réussir ta fin d'année si tu ne veux pas redoubler ou être orientée en technique.

Il posa les yeux sur le téléphone de la jeune fille, les releva sur elle et le lui rendit.

— La prochaine fois, tes parents viendront le chercher dans mon bureau. C'est bien compris ?

— Oui, monsieur.

— Va rejoindre ta classe.

Juliette eut une pensée pour Genrika. Elle venait de lui sauver la vie et sa saison de hockey. Sa mère ne possédait pas l'âme miséricordieuse du directeur. Elle ne lui aurait pas pardonné un détour au lycée. Genrika avait peut-être ruiné sa vie et ses amours, mais c'était d'abord, et avant tout, sa meilleure amie.

.

 

Genrika n'avait rien à reprocher à Juliette, mais une heure plus tard, elle la louait pour sa sagesse. La distance entre la villa du lac de la Prune et la villa du Petit lac Contois lui avait toujours paru courte. Parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais parcourue en béquilles au mois d'avril. Elle avait sauté comme un cabri lors des huit cents premiers mètres, Alma courrait devant, derrière, à côté, et s'extasiait de sa vélocité. Mais les béquilles n'étaient adaptées ni aux terrains accidentés ni à la neige. Surtout pas à la neige. Genrika avait glissé plusieurs fois, elle s'était très vite fatiguée et elle avait fini par s'étaler de tout son long. En hurlant de douleur. Elle aurait pleuré de rage et de souffrance si Alma ne s'était pas trouvée avec elle.

— Gen ! s'affola Alma.

— Ça va, la rassura Genrika.

Ça n'allait pas du tout. Elle tenta de se relever. La douleur la maintint à terre et l'aide maladroite et affolée d'Alma ne lui fut d'aucun secours. La petite fille s'accroupit.

— Tu as mal ?

— Mmm.

Alma ne réfléchit pas trente secondes. Maria lui avait inculqué des notions élémentaires de survie depuis qu'elle était en âge de les comprendre. Si un danger la menaçait, Alma devait d'abord se mettre en sécurité, ensuite appeler sa mère. Aucun danger ne la menaçait, elle pouvait donc passer directement à la seconde étape :

— Appelle Mama.

L'idée d'enfer ! Maria se trouvait avec Shaw. Si celle-ci apprenait que Genrika s'était levée sans autorisation et qu'elle était partie se promener en forêt, Genrika envierait sa mère à Juliette.

— Appelle, Sam, enchaîna Alma.

— Non.

— Root.

— Non.

— Gen, tu ne peux pas te lever, tu es blessée et je ne peux pas te porter, la raisonna l'enfant.

Alma n'avait pas tort. Cette enfant renfermait trop de sagesse pour son âge. Que faire ?

— Et Alexeï ? suggéra Alma.

L'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Sauf que...

— Je n'ai pas mon téléphone, Alma.

L'enfant resta bouche-bée. Genrika avait sciemment laissé son téléphone à la villa. Puisque Alma l'accompagnait, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle l'avait glissé dans un placard, derrière un faitout. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la trace. Elle ne voulait pas que Shaw apprît qu'elle que sa patiente avait bravé ses recommandations qui, dans la bouche de Shaw, équivalaient à des ordres et des interdictions. Root avait configuré son téléphone et l'avait mise en garde de le reconfigurer derrière elle. Genrika s'en était abstenu. Samaritain l'avait tracée une fois, Root était au Niger et la jeune fille avait eu très peur. L'attaque au parc d'Oka lui avait confirmé que prendre l'IA maléfique à la légère entraînait des catastrophes. Et des morts. Personne n'était mort de leur côté, mais une dizaine d'hommes avaient payé de leur vie une erreur que Genrika avait commise au mois de novembre, et elle avait mis des gens en danger. Sameen avait sauvé tout le monde, mais le sang avait coulé.

Le téléphone n'en représentait pas moins un fil à la patte dont Genrika aimait bien parfois se débarrasser. Elle n'avait pas reconfiguré son téléphone, elle ne s'en était pas procuré un deuxième alors, quand elle désirait un peu d'intimité, elle le laissait loin d'elle. Comme aujourd'hui.

— Mais on va faire quoi ? se désola Alma.

— Le Petit lac n'est pas loin.

L'enfant s'illumina :

— Je vais aller chercher Alexeï, il est fort, il pourra te porter.

Genrika se pinça les lèvres.

— Je ne vais pas me perdre, Gen. Je suis déjà allée là-bas et je n'ai qu'à suivre la route.

— D'accord, mais...

— No te preocupes.

Alma se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

— Volveré pronto.

— Ne cours pas, Alma. Et sois prudente.

Alma lui adressa un signe de la main. Genrika la regarda s'éloigner le cœur serré.

 

* * *

 

— Tiens ta droite, Aliocha.

Le géant grimaça. Anna ne portait pas ses coups, mais elle touchait, et pas toujours très gentiment.

— Si tu me ménages, tu prendras encore plus de coups, le prévint la jeune femme.

— …

— Tu me ménages, Alexeï.

— Tu as maigri, je ne voudrais pas te casser.

Pour toutes réponses, Anna attaqua.

.

 

Ils s'astreignaient à des entraînements tous les jours. Musculation, cardio, étirements, exercices de martiaux, maniement des armes. En solo ou ensemble, et se réservaient vingt minutes pour un affrontement libre. Ils occupaient le reste de leur temps libre selon leur bon plaisir. Anna disparaissait de longues heures en forêt. Alexeï l'accompagnait parfois, pour marcher, ou observer la faune. Il cuisinait et ils se partageaient les autres tâches domestiques : corvée de bois, ménage, réparation en tout genre.

La villa possédait une belle bibliothèque et ils en profitèrent, aussi bien pour se détendre que pour parfaire leur maîtrise de l'anglais. Anna chantait le soir. Alexeï l'écoutait. Charmé.

Il s'était pris un jour à l'accompagner discrètement en tapant sur le bois de son siège entre ses jambes écartées. Anna avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Il s'était excusé d'un air penaud. Elle s'était interrompue :

— Non, continue, lui avait-elle dit.

Son regard électrique s'était voilé. Il avait pensé à Chouvaloff. Quelle piètre figure, Alexeï faisait, face à lui. Le tireur d'élite était un joueur accompli de balalaïka. Il accompagnait Anna quand elle chantait. Des soirées magiques. Alexeï se sentait grossier et inculte. Inutile.

— Tu en fais une tête, avait remarqué Anna.

— Il te manque ?

— Qui ?

— Fédor.

Anna n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. Alexeï ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait eu peur qu'elle ne le crût jaloux.

— C'est grâce à lui que j'ai quitté le SVR et il jouait bien de balalaïka. Quand il est mort, j'ai perdu un camarade, un ami même si nous n'étions pas très proches, et un musicien que j'appréciais. Fédor savait accorder son jeu à mes humeurs. J'aimais dialoguer avec sa balalaïka.

Elle n'avait rien ajouté d'autre. Elle avait recommencé à chanter. Un chant déchirant. Alexeï avait recommencé à taper doucement sur son siège. Le chant achevé, elle l'avait dardé de son regard froid.

— Yulia est ici ?

— Non, elle est partie à la villa de la Prune.

Anna s'était levé, elle s'était approchée. Elle avait enjambé le géant et s'était assise sur ses genoux. Elle avait passé ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il osait à peine respirer. Elle l'avait embrassé. Elle était renversante. Il avait refermé ses bras sur elle, posé ses mains bien à plat dans son dos. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que c'était elle qui l'embrassait, qui l'aimait, qui lui empoignait les cheveux à pleines mains, qui gémissait sur sa bouche. Elle s'était redressée, toujours aussi sérieuse, le regard toujours aussi indéchiffrable, mais les joues un peu plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient d'habitude.

— Je ne voudrais pas que Yulia rentre à l'improviste, s'était-elle excusée.

Elle s'était levée, elle était partie, le laissant pantelant de désirs et d'émotion. Elle était soudain revenue sur ses pas, elle avait froncé les sourcils et croisé les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Aliocha...

Il avait balbutié comme un gamin. Elle lui avait tourné le dos. Il l'avait suivie. Dans leur chambre. Une chambre lambrissée de bois foncée qui alliait confort et rusticité. Il avait fermé la porte. Elle l'attendait debout, tranquille, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

— Tu as l'art de me faire languir, lui avait-elle dit d'une voix sans timbre.

— Tu as l'art de me troubler, Anna.

Son regard avait brillé. Elle avait fait un pas vers lui. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, leurs lèvres s'étaient une nouvelle fois trouvées. Il l'avait serrée contre lui. Pas trop fort, jusque ce qu'il fallait pour sentir son corps épouser ses formes. Quand il avait voulu plus, il l'avait commencé à la déshabiller, il l'avait entraînée vers le lit, ils étaient tombés dedans, et ils s'étaient perdus l'un dans l'autre. Anna était silencieuse, Alexeï parlait pour deux, se déclarait pour deux, gémissait et grognait pour deux. Sans honte. Parce qu'Anna exprimait tout ce qu'il disait ou ce qu'il ressentait, avec son corps. À travers ses gestes, ses mouvements, ses baisers, sa sensualité renversante, dénuée d'entraves. Ou presque. Il était à son écoute, il avait senti des réticences, elle avait parfois dit « non », il n'avait jamais insisté. Anna avait passé trois mois dans une colonie rouge, elle ne lui avait pas tout raconté, mais il savait qu'elle avait été battue, torturée et violée, parce que dans ces prisons tout le monde l'était. Comme l'avait été Yulia Zhirova, Sameen Shaw et Anna.

.

 

Une gifle claqua.

— Tu rêvasses, Aliocha.

Une deuxième. Sur l'autre joue. Il grogna. Doublement, quand le pied d'Anna l'atteignit à la cuisse. Il fonça avant qu'elle n'eût retrouvée ses deux appuis. Il l'attrapa à bras-le-corps. L'impact les propulsa deux mètres plus loin. Anna se débattit, mais c'était trop tard, face à Alexeï, elle ne pouvait prendre le dessus qu'en se montrant plus vive, plus rapide, et plus technique. Au corps à corps, le rapport de forces était inégal. Alexeï était plus grand, plus lourd, plus fort. Il la retourna comme un blini dans une poêle et l'immobilisa par une clef de bras. Elle tapa le sol du plat de la main. Il relâcha doucement sa prise et lui posa la main derrière le dos. Un combat n'était fini que quand ils se saluaient, pas avant.

— Alesseï !

Les deux Russes tournèrent la tête dans la même direction. Alma se précipitait à leur rencontre de toute la vélocité de ses petites jambes. Le cœur glacé d'appréhension, Alexeï partit à sa rencontre. Anna bondit sur ses pieds, courut à ses affaires.

Alma avait galopé tout le long du chemin. Comment eût-elle pu suivre les recommandations de Genrika, marcher alors que son amie gisait blessée dans la forêt ? Elle était tombée deux fois. Elle avait déchiré son pantalon et elle s'était écorché les genoux, heureusement, elle portait des gants. Borkoof enleva l'enfant dans ses bras :

— Alma qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici ?

— C'est Gen, elle est tombée, elle ne peut plus marcher. Il faut que tu viennes la sauver.

— Elle est où ?

— Sur la route. Vite, Alesseï.

L'enfant gigotait dans ses bras. Anna se retrouva à leurs côtés, un Sig-Sauer pendait au bout de son bras. Elle avait entendu la réponse de l'enfant :

— Je vais chercher la voiture.

Alma ne voulut pas attendre. Elle demanda à Borkoof de la poser par terre, lui prit la main et le tira en direction du chemin.

Anna les rattrapa deux cent mètres plus loin. Elle s'arrêta. Alexeï monta et installa Alma sur ses genoux. Genrika les attendait sept-cent mètres plus loin. Elle avait rampé jusqu'au bord de la route et s'était adossée contre un arbre, une béquille auprès d'elle. Anna se pencha vers la banquette arrière pour y prendre la trousse de secours qui s'y trouvait en permanence. Alma ouvrit la portière, sauta à terre et pressa Borkoof de la suivre.

Le géant s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille. Elle lui grimaça un sourire et remercia Alma.

— Sameen sait que tu es partie te promener ? demanda une voix glacée.

Genrika leva la tête vers Anna.

— Tu aurais dû nous appeler, Genrika, fit gentiment Borkoof. Nous serions venus te chercher.

— Raconte ce qui t'es arrivé et de quoi tu souffres, exigea Anna. Je ne veux pas te bouger si c'est pour aggraver ton état.

— Je me suis fait mal et je... euh, je suis fatiguée.

Anna lui toucha les mains et le front, elle prit son pouls et vérifia qu'elle ne saignait pas.

— Tu souffres d'hypothermie.

— Je me suis bien couverte et ça ne fait pas longtemps que je vous attends.

— Tu es convalescente et tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang. Marcher avec des béquilles sur une route carrossable fatigue, tu es partie sans téléphone et tu as emmené une enfant de cinq ans avec toi. Tu ne t'es pas montrée très maligne. Cette fois.

Genrika leva les yeux sur la grande Russe. Elle lui avait asséné des vérités et la jeune fille se désolait de sa bêtise et de son imprudence. Pourtant ses deux derniers mots... Anna lui adressa une moue complice. Un rappel de leur seconde rencontre.

— Tu avais mieux calculé les risques, ajouta la jeune femme. Tu venais nous voir ?

— Je voulais voir Yulia.

— Tu peux l'emmener, Alexeï.

Le géant souleva Genrika dans ses bras, Anna récupéra les béquilles. Elle ne s'était pas montrée très maligne, mais elle n'était pas complètement stupide, elle avait pensé à se munir d'une arme en cas de danger. Une arme dérisoire au vu de son état, mais une arme quand même.

Genrika éveillait sa sympathie. Son histoire, son intelligence, son courage. Mais aussi ses retrouvailles compliquées avec sa mère. Genrika était une victime collatérale. Une de ces victimes collatérales dont tout monde se moque. Ces victimes qu'on oublie. Qu'on sacrifie avec indifférence. Qu'on regrette parfois avec hypocrisie. Pour le bien commun, pour la grandeur de l'État. Yulia avait été arrêtée et condamnée, mais elle avait laissé un père et une fille derrière elle.

Anna avait fait des recherches. Sergueï Zhirova, avait intégré le KGB en 1967, il avait opéré en Asie du sud-est, au Proche-Orient, en Afrique, réussi quelques belles opérations qui lui avaient valu d'obtenir de l'avancement et d'être décoré de l'ordre de Lénine. La Perestroïka avait porté un coup à sa carrière d'agent infiltré, il avait été mis au placard, dans un bureau à Moscou, chargé d'analyser les données. Mis à la retraite avec les honneurs en 2000.

Il s'était marié en 1975 avec un agent du KGB, Natalia Petrovna. Probablement rencontrée en Thaïlande. Yulia était née quatre ans plus tard. Natalia Petrovna était décédée en 1988, officiellement d'un cancer du pancréas. Son dossier, conservé dans les archives, racontait une autre histoire. Natalia Petrovna se trouvait en poste en Irak. À Kirkouk. Les Pasdarans iraniens soutenus par les Kurdes avaient lancé une offensive sur le nord du pays. La jeune femme avait été dénoncée aux militaires iraniens. Moscou, pour une fois alliée aux occidentaux, soutenaient comme eux le régime de Saddam Hussein. Natalia Petrovna avait été exécutée, accusée, à raison, d'espionnage et de sabotage à la solde des démons irakiens et de leur alliés soviétiques.

Yulia avait suivi une scolarité de pensionnaire, jusqu'à ses dix ans. Ensuite, elle avait vécu avec son père jusqu'à la fin de ses études secondaires. Il l'avait laissée voler de ses propres ailes quand elle était rentrée à L'université.

Peu avant la naissance de Genrika, Sergueï avait quitté sa retraite à la campagne pour venir s'installer avec sa fille et prendre soin de sa petite fille. L'appartement de Solntsevo avait abrité trois générations de Zhirova. Anna devinait qu'elles y avaient vécu en harmonie. L'arrestation de Yulia en 2009 avait fait voler en éclat la famille Zhirova. Yulia avait été jetée en prison, Genrika, dans un foyer pour délinquants.

Sergueï Zhirova s'était démené pour récupérer sa fille et sa petite fille. Il avait arraché Genrika à l'administration russe, mais il n'avait rien pu faire pour sa fille. Ses tentatives avaient attiré la suspicion. Fouilles, arrestations, interrogatoires s'étaient succédé pendant un an. Découragé, sans espoir, peut-être épuisé, il était parti. Il avait abandonné sa fille. Il ne lui aurait servi à rien de rester. En tant qu'ancien agent des services secrets, il savait qu'il ne la ferait jamais sortir de prison, que la peine, incompressible, requise à perpétuité contre elle était définitive. Le grand-père et la petite fille s'étaient envolé pour refaire leur vie ailleurs, en Occident.

L'histoire de Yulia rappelait à Anna l'histoire de ses grands-parents arrachés à leurs familles, à leur amis, à leur vie et à leur terre natale, pour des crimes dont ils étaient innocents. Mais eux, au moins, étaient partis ensemble, ils avaient été logés dans une maison. Ils avaient travaillé dur, mais ils n'avaient pas été battus, violés et torturés. Ils avaient emmené dans leur exil leur premier enfant et ils en avaient eu d'autres. Yulia avait perdu sa fille. Genrika avait perdu sa mère.

Anna portait en elle l'amour de sa famille, l'amour de son père, de son frère, de ses sœurs et de sa mère. La mort de Natalia l'avait durement affectée, que serait-elle devenue si, à six ans, on lui avait retiré sa mère, si à huit ans, elle s'était retrouvé sans famille, obligée de survivre sans aide dans un pays étranger ?

Genrika avait grandi seule. Sameen l'avait sauvée d'un gang, un milliardaire l'avait prise sous sa tutelle, placée en pension dans établissement scolaire prestigieux. Anna ne gardait pas un mauvais souvenir de ses années de pensionnat, mais, contrairement à la jeune fille, Anna rentrait chez elle pendant les vacances. On l'attendait. Personne n'attendait Genrika quand elle était en pension. Elle ne rentrait pas chez elle durant les vacances, elle partait en camps ou restait dans l'établissement. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Samaritain l'avait prise en chasse. Anna et ses camarades l'avaient prise en chasse. Sameen l'avait sauvée. Une deuxième fois. La jeune fille avait été installée à la villa de la Prune et, quand Sameen était partie, elle était restée vivre avec Root.

Toutes les victimes de Samaritain, excepté Natalia et ses camarades russes, avaient été proches de Sameen. Elles avaient toutes compté dans sa vie, et Sameen, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avait compté dans leur vie. Anna jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur. Jusqu'à quel point Sameen comptait-elle dans la vie de Genrika ? Anna couvrirait la jeune fille. Elle l'aiderait dans la mesure de ses possibilités auprès de Yulia comme auprès de Sameen.

— On lui dira que tu nous as téléphoné et que nous sommes venues te chercher, lui dit-elle en anglais.

Alexeï et Alma se tournèrent vers la grande Russe.

— Sameen sera furieuse si elle apprend que tu es partie avec Alma et des béquilles dans la forêt, expliqua Anna. Si tu lui dis que tu m'as appelée, elle s'en prendra à moi, je saurai m'expliquer avec elle.

Un grand silence lui répondit.

— Tu me couvrirais, Aliocha ? lui demanda Anna.

— Oui.

— Alma, tu saurais garder un secret ? Ne pas dire que vous êtes parties à pied, mais en voiture avec moi ?

— Tu veux que je mente ? s'étonna la petite.

La grande russe dégringola dans l'estime d'Alma.

— Je ne veux pas que Sameen soit fâchée contre Genrika, se justifia Anna.

Alma révisa son avis précédant.

— Mama ne veut pas que je mente, dit-elle pourtant.

Anna comprenait Maria Alvarez, et Alma prenait très au sérieux les recommandations de sa mère. Mais peut-être pourrait-elle convaincre la jeune juge de s'allier avec elle et d'ainsi contourner le problème.

— Tu pourrais le dire à ta mère et ne rien dire à Sameen, proposa-t-elle à l'enfant.

Alma se retourna vers Genrika :

— Sam sera vraiment fâchée ?

— Oui, confirma sombrement Genrika.

L'enfant fronça des sourcils, parut peser le pour et le contre.

— Je ne dirais rien, mais seulement si maman est d'accord.

Anna avait bien jugé l'enfant.

— Je l'appellerai et je lui dirai de venir, tu es d'accord ?

— Oui.

— Genrika ?

La jeune fille faillit reprendre la mercenaire sur son prénom. Elle et Yulia étaient les seules à l'appeler Genrika. Mais Anna lui proposait un marché, pas un marché, parce qu'elle ne demandait rien en échange de son mensonge, mais un stratagème qui la soustrairait à la colère de Shaw. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de l'embêter avec une histoire de prénom. Cependant, l'idée de mentir à Shaw, la dérangeait. Elle s'était montrée imprudente, elle avait désobéi à une consigne raisonnable. Elle avait surtout désobéi à Shaw. Lui mentir ne contribuerait pas à apaiser sa conscience.

— Sameen n'est pas toujours très accommodante, argumenta Anna.

— Vous croyez ? rétorqua narquoisement Genrika.

— Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'en prenne à toi, mais si tu veux lui dire la vérité, je n'y vois d'inconvénient.

— Peut-être qu'elle ne dira rien.

Genrika pouvait toujours rêver.

— Elle est toujours très fâchée quand tu fais des bêtises, Gen, intervint Alma.

Elle se souvenait de son accident dans la forêt, de la colère de Shaw. De la gifle qu'elle avait donné à Genrika. Une violence qui se mêlait dans ses souvenirs à la rage qu'avait mis Shaw à détruire l'ordinateur de la jeune fille.

— Je n'aime pas quand Sam est fâchée, elle me fait peur, murmura l'enfant.

— Je propose qu'on ne dise rien tant qu'on ne nous a rien demandé, fit Borkoof d'un ton doux qu'accentuait sa voix de basse et son accent prononcé. Et si Sameen est en colère, que, nous trois, on couvre Gen. Mais seulement si elle est d'accord. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Alma approuva avec enthousiasme, Anna et Genrika hochèrent la tête.

.

 

Borkoof porta la blessée à l'intérieur de la maison. Il l'installa dans la chambre restée libre. Anna demanda à s'assurer que la jeune fille allait bien avant de prévenir Yulia de sa visite. Borkoof acquiesça et les laissa seules.

Genrika était allongé sur le dos, pantalon baissé. Anna palpait précautionneusement la cicatrice encore boursouflée. Une cicatrice assez laide en forme d'étoile ou de gros soleil. Si l'état de Genrika l'inquiétait elle appellerait immédiatement Sameen, si elle ne décelait rien de grave, elle attendrait la fin de journée.

— Anna, l'appela Genrika d'une voix étouffée par le coussin sur lequel reposait sa tête.

— Mmm ?

— Vous... Vous connaissez bien Sameen ? lui demanda-t-elle en russe.

— Aussi bien que je peux la connaître après trois mois de prison et trente-six jours de survie extrême, pas plus.

— Elle... Elle vous a parlé de moi ?

Oh.

C'était le moment de montrer à la jeune fille la sympathie qu'elle lui témoignait.

— Je vais t'aider à te retourner.

Elle installa confortablement Genrika sur le lit et elle s'assit à côté d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Genrika ?

La jeune fille détourna les yeux.

— Rien.

— Sameen n'est pas très bavarde et je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps. Ce que je sais, c'est que Samaritain s'en est pris à toi il y a trois ans, et qu'il y avait une raison pour ça. Ce que je sais aussi, c'est qu'elle est partie seule sauver Yulia. Qu'elle s'était retirée pendant deux ans. Qu'on ne choisît pas de vivre dans une cabane en Sibérie pendant treize mois sans bonnes raisons. Et que, quand elle a décidé de revenir, elle est d'abord partie chercher Yulia. Depuis quand tu connais Sameen, Genrika ?

— Depuis six ans.

— Six ans sans se préoccuper de rien, et tout à coup, elle s'aperçoit que ta mère est en prison, dit-elle pensivement.

— Et alors ?

— Elle est allée la chercher pour toi. Par devoir envers toi.

Genrika eut un rire bref et désabusé.

— Elle t'aime, lui asséna Anna.

Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

— Sameen ne parle pas beaucoup, mais ses actes parlent pour elle. C'est quelqu'un d'attentionné, elle prend soin des gens qu'elle apprécie, elle est généreuse et elle ne laisse jamais tomber personne. Yulia t'a peut-être raconté notre évasion. Je ne crois pas qu'elle t'ait dit du mal de Sameen. C'est impossible de dire du mal d'elle et de remettre en cause ses sentiments, même si elle ne les exprime pas. Réfléchis. Si tu as un jour pensé qu'elle t'aimait, c'est qu'elle t'aime vraiment. Elle ne fera jamais rien contre toi. Même si tu la fait souffrir. Je l'ai tabassée, j'ai été ignoble, elle ne m'a pourtant jamais retiré sa confiance ni son amitié.

Genrika se pinça les lèvres.

— Ce n'est pas parce que les gens n'expriment rien, qu'ils ne ressentent rien, ajouta Anna.

Elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Genrika ne commenta pas. La grande Russe se leva.

— Je vais chercher Yulia ?

— Oui.

— Sois honnête, Genrika. Avec Yulia comme avec Sameen, tu ne pourras que t'en féliciter ensuite. Et si tu veux dormir ici cette nuit, tu es la bienvenue, Alexeï raccompagnera Alma au lac de la Prune.

.

 

Alma voulut rester. Anna téléphona à Maria. La jeune juge s'étonna du départ de Genrika. La grande Russe commença à biaiser. Maria soupçonna une affaire désagréable, elle endossa sa robe de juge et commença à poser des questions. Anna sentit le danger se profiler et prit les devants.

— Venez à la villa, vous vous expliquerez avec Alma.

— Et avec vous ?

Anna avait été son garde du corps, mentir eût été insulter la perspicacité de la Mexicaine.

— Oui.

— J'arrive.

.

 

Les deux Russes lui expliquèrent la situation. Maria les remercia et leur assura qu'ils avaient agi au mieux. Alma réitéra ensuite son désir de rester.

— Une seule nuit, Mama.

— Ça ne vous dérange pas ? avait demandé Maria aux deux Russes.

— Elle peut rester autant de temps qu'elle veut, madame, lui assura Borkoof.

Alma sautillait déjà sur place. Elle adorait Alexeï, Genrika dormait à la villa et elles dormiraient dans la même chambre. Maria accordait depuis longtemps sa confiance aux deux mercenaires russes. De plus, Anna avait conquis le cœur de Sameen, et, dernièrement, la jeune juge devait la vie à Borkoof. Pourquoi aurait-elle émis des réserves ?

— C'est d'accord, tu rentreras demain à l'heure que tu veux, Alma. Si tu veux revenir après je t'accompagnerai. Ça te va ?

C'était parfait. Sa mère était la meilleure des mamans.

 

* * *

 

Root frappa à la porte. Un grognement lui répondit. Un jappement. Un aboiement. Au sous-sol, Shaw nettoyait un Herstal F 2000. Elle l'avait démonté, et chaque pièce reposait sur un drap étalé sur la table. Le drap était souillé de graisse et de poussière. Shaw n'en était pas à son premier démontage.

— Tu vérifies tout ?

— Oui.

— Elles sont mal entretenues ?

— Non.

— C'est un compliment ?

— Non, une simple constatation.

— J'aime bien tes constatations.

— Ton fusil de chasse n'était pas propre.

— Je pensais revenir avant. Mais je ne l'aurais pas utilisé sans l'avoir nettoyé et je ne l'avais pas rangé avec les autres pour ne pas oublier.

— J'avais remarqué.

— Rien ne t'échappe jamais, Sameen. Enfin... presque rien.

La ficelle était un peu grosse et Shaw évita de se prendre les pieds dedans. Root se planta devant les armoires ouvertes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'attribuer comme arme de poing ? demanda-t-elle à Shaw sans se retourner.

— Mon Beretta.

— Celui que je t'avais offert ?

— Oui.

Root le chercha du regard. Elle vit le Smith et Wesson Bodygard, mais elle ne trouva pas le Beretta

— Tu l'as toujours ?

— Je l'ai confié à Letourneur. Il est chez sa mère, j'irai le chercher quand j'aurai le temps

Et quand elle aurait envie de voir du monde.

— Je suis flattée.

— Tu ne devrais pas, c'est une bonne arme, c'est tout.

— Oui, mais c'est moi qui t'en ai fait cadeau.

— Tu sais bien choisir.

— Que de compliments !

— Si tu viens bavasser ou me mettre en boîte, tu peux partir.

 

* * *

 

Shaw n'avait pas apprécié la sortie de Genrika. Ni que Maria, Anna, Yulia et Root la défendissent et l'excusassent. Maria avait effectué le gros du travail. Shaw était rentrée tard, Maria lui avait annoncé de but en blanc que Genika était à la maison du Petit lac Contois. Qu'elle voulait parler à sa mère, qu'elle n'avait pas su attendre, qu'elle était partie avec Alma et que les Russes avaient pris soin d'elle. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de protester avant d'avoir terminé. Personne n'avait eu à mentir. Shaw n'avait pas su argumenter face à Maria, et la jeune juge avait même réussi à lui faire reconnaître que Genrika s'était montrée avisée en emmenant Alma avec elle. Une gamine de cinq !

— Tu sais combien Alma est prudente et débrouillarde, avait argué Maria.

Une affirmation que ne pouvait récuser Shaw.

Elle s'était rendue à la villa du Petit lac Contois. Maria avait exigé de venir avec elle. Une fois arrivée, Anna n'avait pas lâché Shaw d'une semelle. Shaw lui avait jeté des regards noirs durant les soins, Anna avait fait mine de rien voir. Et puis, Genrika lui avait demandé pardon.

— Mais je voulais parler à Yulia, c'était important.

— Tu aurais dû m'appeler. Je serais allée la chercher.

Shaw se détourna pour ranger ses affaires. Genrika lança des regards d'intelligence à Anna. La grande Russe invoqua le repas à préparer, elle invita Shaw à dîner. Shaw grommela qu'elle verrait et Anna s'était retirée.

.

 

C'était le moment. Suivre les conseils de Juliette lui avait jusque-là plutôt bien réussi, autant aller jusqu'au bout et être fixée une fois pour toute :

— Sameen ?

— Mmm.

— Tu peux t'asseoir ?

Genrika tapota le matelas. Shaw s'assit face à elle. Un clignement d'yeux, une grande inspiration :

— Je veux rester avec toi, Sameen.

Shaw porta son pouce à sa bouche. Un ongle sauta dans un bruit sec. Genrika lui attrapa la main. Voir Shaw se ronger les ongles ou se manger les doigts la rendait triste.

— Tu veux que je dorme ici ce soir ? demanda Shaw.

Genrika lui renvoya déçu. Shaw se traita d'imbécile et reprit aussitôt la parole.

— Yulia... Euh...

Pour une prise de paroles, c'était plutôt nul, se morigéna Shaw. Genrika tenait toujours sa main, elle se dévora la peau des doigts de l'autre main. Y consacra tant d'énergie que son majeur se mit à saigner.

Shaw n'était pas vraiment pas douée, se désola Genrika. Elle l'avait vouée aux gémonies au moment où la jeune femme lui avait appris que Yulia était sa mère. Elle l'avait haïe. Elle s'était sentie abandonnée, rejetée. Perdue.

Elle n'avait rien voulu montrer à la femme qu'elle avait oubliée et qui ne représentait plus rien à ses yeux. Mais, Yulia lui avait raconté leur fuite dans la forêt et, comme l'avait si bien deviné Anna Borissnova, elle avait tracé un portrait si élogieux de Shaw, si semblable à l'image que s'en était forgé Genrika de celle-ci, qu'elle en avait oublié son ressentiment. Yulia avait capté son attention. Genrika s'était jugée injuste envers elle et envers Shaw. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne méritaient son mépris. Sa vindicte. Son rejet, ni même son indifférence.

Genrika avait invité Yulia à se confier à elle, celle-ci avait hésité, Genrika l'avait mise en face de ses responsabilités.

.

 

— Je suis ta fille, j'ai le droit de savoir.

Yulia s'était rappelé le conseil que lui avait donné Shaw dans la matinée. Elle s'était souvenue de sa conversation ratée avec Root.

Être honnête.

Elle lui avait parlé de la colonie. De sa vie d'esclave. Genrika avait blêmi quand elle avait compris de quelle sorte d'esclavage il s'agissait. Yulia avait retiré son bonnet et son foulard. Elle avait évoqué les autres tatouages qui s'étalaient sur son corps.

— Les tatouages ne sont que la partie visible de ma déchéance, Genrika.

— Je peux voir les autres ?

— Non. Une mère ne pas montrer ça à son enfant. Tu es jeune, mais même si tu étais adulte, je ne te les montrerai pas. Je ne suis pas tombée aussi bas pour t'infliger cela.

Elle avait parlé de ses projets. Avec passion. Elle avait parlé d'Anna, de Shaw.

— Elles m'ont conseillé de solliciter l'aide de Root et de Maria Alvarez.

— Écoute-les. Root et Maria sont géniales toutes les deux et tu peux leur faire confiance.

— Je suivrais donc leur conseil, et le tien, avait timidement souris Yulia.

— Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec moi ?

— Genrika...

— Je veux savoir.

— Je suis... Je ne peux pas...

 _Avouer à ma fille que je ne veux pas vivre avec elle_.

Yulia n'avait jamais regretté d'être tombé enceinte, jamais regretté d'avoir eu Genrika. Elle avait été conçue avec amour, et même si son histoire avec le père de Genrika ne s'était pas finie comme Yulia l'avait attendue, elle en gardait un souvenir tendre, troublant et exaltant. Une semaine d'amour et d'échanges intellectuels.

Elle avait aimé Genrika.

— Et toi, Genrika ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Une question un peu lâche, une façon de se défausser en espérant que Genrika lui donnerait la réponse qu'elle attendait. Qu'elle n'exigerait pas de vivre avec elle, mais qu'elle ne la haïrait pas, qu'elle ne se sentît pas abandonnée. Yulia espérait que Genrika lui donnât le temps de se reconstruire une vie et une dignité. Qu'elle ne coupât pas les ponts entre elles. Qu'elle leur accordât le temps de se connaître, peut-être de s'aimer. Yulia ne concevait pas une vie avec elle dans le rôle de la maman poule qu'elle avait été et Genrika dans celui de sa fille. Yulia ne lui retirait jamais son amour, elle ne la rejetterait jamais, mais elle ne renouerait jamais les fils cassés neuf ans auparavant. C'était trop tard.

Genrika avait des idées bien arrêtées, mais comment dire à cette femme brisée, qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre avec elle ? Qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter Root, qu'elle voulait vivre avec Shaw ?

— Sameen t'aime beaucoup, fit Yulia.

— …

— Officiellement, Anna m'a dit qu'elle était ta mère. Alma croyait que c'était ta mère. On dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. Qu'est-ce que ton cœur te dit, Genrika ?

— Tu es ma vraie mère, Yulia, je le sais, mais je ne croyais plus jamais te revoir. Quand Deda est mort, j'ai dû me débrouiller toute seule. J'avais enregistré des communications compromettantes, on voulait me tuer et Sameen est arrivée. Elle était tellement bizarre. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. On aurait dit qu'elle ne ressentait rien, qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune émotion. Elle m'a dit que, c'était vrai, qu'à part la colère elle n'éprouvait rien, ni peur, ni joie, ni tristesse.

— Mais c'est faux, murmura Yulia malgré elle.

— Je le sais bien, mais comment aurais-je pu le savoir à l'époque ? Elle s'est occupée de moi. Elle tenait à moi et, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je l'aimais. Je me sentais bien avec elle, je me sentais en sécurité. Elle ne me demandait rien. Je ne voulais pas la quitter. Je la trouvais si... Ça m'amusait son côté handicapé de cœur, elle est tellement sûre d'elle-même, tellement efficace. Elle n'avait peur de rien, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de sentiments, elle est complètement perdue, complètement à côté de la plaque. Je trouvais ça mignon et je voulais la revoir. Avant de lui dire au revoir, je lui ai confié la médaille de Deda. Elle avait l'air débile avec sa médaille dans les mains. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Elle a fini par me prendre dans ses bras et elle m'a serrée si brutalement qu'elle m'a fait mal. À chaque fois que j'y pense ça me fait rire et quand elle me manque, j'ai envie de pleurer. De rire et de pleurer, c'est pareil. Parce que après, j'ai cru qu'elle continuerait à s'occuper de moi, qu'elle viendrait me voir et qu'elle m'appellerait. Elle m'avait donné son numéro de téléphone, je croyais qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait simplement pour que je la contacte si ma vie était en danger. Je m'étais trompée. J'étais en colère et j'étais triste. Elle m'avait sauvée et elle m'avait oubliée. J'avais cru que je représentais quelque chose à ses yeux, mais après trois mois de silence, j'ai fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas vrai. Je ai cru m'être trompée trompée sur son compte. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Je l'aimais toujours.

— Tu es restée combien de temps avec elle la première fois que tu l'as rencontrée ?

— Une dizaine de jours.

Les yeux de Genrika brillaient d'émotion. Yulia réalisait à quel point la jeune fille avait souffert de solitude et de manque d'amour pour s'amouracher ainsi d'une femme brusquement survenue dans sa vie, et en faire le pivot de son monde.

— Et après ?

— Il y a trois ans, je me suis sentie en danger. Des gens que je ne connaissais pas voulaient me rencontrer et on avait piraté mon ordinateur et mon téléphone.

— Et tu l'as appelée...

— C'était la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance et elle est venue tout de suite. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, j'ai repris espoir. Elle m'a emmenée ici et c'était... Ce n'était pas facile parce qu'elle n'allait pas très bien, mais c'était génial. Elle était toujours aussi nulle, mais elle pouvait aussi être tellement, euh... tellement attentionnée parfois.

— Et elle t'a appris beaucoup de choses...

— Oui. Et puis... Il y a Root aussi. Et euh... Root, je ne la connaissais pas trop, mais elle m'a tout donné. Je n'ai pas toujours été sympa avec elle, mais elle ne m'en a jamais voulu.

— Tu veux rester avec elles ? Avec Root et avec Sameen ?

— Oui, souffla Genrika.

Elle détourna le regard.

— Genka ?

Personne ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi depuis la mort de son grand-père.

— J'ai perdu mes droits sur toi...

— Non ! la coupa Genrika. Tu ne peux pas dire cela.

— Tu as grandi loin de moi, Genka. J'ai tout renié en prison et je t'ai effacée de ma mémoire parce que c'était trop dur. Parce que je n'étais pas capable de m'imaginer croiser ton regard. Tu avais six ans. Je ne sais plus rien de toi.

Yulia se frotta le visage à deux mains. Elle atteignait le fond. Elle ne croyait pas pouvoir descendre plus bas qu'elle n'était déjà descendue, et elle s'apercevait qu'elle commettait la pire des trahison, la pire des félonies : elle abandonnait sa fille. Sa fille qu'elle avait tant aimée, dont son grand-père était si fier. Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Elle était pathétique. Elle pleurait devant sa fille, devant une enfant innocente qu'elle s'apprêtait à renier.

— Je suis... je suis désolée, Genrika. Tu peux me haïr, je suis... bafouilla-t-elle.

— мама, souffla Genrika émue de sa détresse.

— Je ne suis rien, Genrika. Rien. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, je suis incapable de m'occuper de toi. Sameen est une bonne mère, si tu savais.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

— J'ai lu ses carnets. Elle, elle ne t'abandonnera jamais. Elle t'aime autant qu'Anne-Margaret. Pour Root, je ne sais pas, mais elle sera toujours mieux que moi.

Elle se leva. Pour fuir. Genrika lui attrapa la main et la retint.

— Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Tu seras toujours ma mère. J'avais fait mon deuil de toi, mais je ne t'ai jamais oubliée. Je n'ai jamais été en colère contre toi, je savais juste que je ne te reverrai jamais et maintenant...

— Et maintenant, c'est trop tard, conclut Yulia.

Elle avait raison, mais Genrika n'eût pas le cœur de le confirmer. Yulia ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Genrika ne se souvenait pas qu'elle eût été une mauvaise mère. Son grand-père avait entretenu son souvenir avec soin, avec tendresse et avec humour. Au passé. Sergueï n'avait jamais souhaité que sa petite-fille oubliât sa mère, sa fille s'était montrée imprudente et bornée, mais il l'aimait.

— Mais tu es revenue, affirma-t-elle d'un ton convaincu. Et je ne veux pas te perdre une nouvelle fois. Nous ne sommes pas obligées de vivre ensemble et de faire semblant, mais on peut se voir, on...

C'était trop dur et trop compliqué à expliquer.

Yulia sembla comprendre. Elle s'essuya les yeux avec le dos de sa main libre et hocha la tête. Genrika lâcha sa main, Yulia resta planter sans savoir que faire.

— Je suis fatiguée, la sauva Genrika.

— Je te laisse te reposer.

Le porte se ferma doucement. Genrika se sentit très seule. Elle tendit la main vers son téléphone. Ouvrit ses contacts. Juliette ? Non, pas cette fois. Cette fois, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre. Sameen ne lui serait pas d'un grand secours. Elle composa le numéro pour se donner du temps. Deux sonneries retentirent avant qu'elle n'entendît sa voix.

— Root ?

— Gen ! Que me vaut l'honneur ? Des excuses ou une demande d'intercession ?

— Maria t'a raconté ?

— Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je l'aurais tasée à un moment ou à un autre pour lui exprimer de façon très claire ma contrariété.

— Sameen est rentrée ?

— Si elle était rentrée, elle serait déjà auprès de toi. Vous aviez convenu d'un mensonge avec nos amis russes ?

— …

— Anna m'aurait appelée ou aurait appelé Sameen si vous n'aviez pas décidé d'arranger ta petite escapade à votre sauce. J'imagine que dans cette histoire, tu aurais demandé à Anna, ou à Alexeï, de venir te chercher en voiture, qu'Alma t'aurais accompagnée et qu'un regrettable accident te serait arrivé par la suite. Un beau conte. Mais c'était sans compter avec Alma qui ne voulait pas mentir à sa mère. Donc, toujours dans l'optique de t'éviter la colère prévisible de Sameen, vous vous êtes dit que Maria marcherait peut-être dans votre combine. Non ?

— Euh... oui.

— Mais Maria a dit qu'elle se chargeait de Sameen et votre histoire n'avait plus raison d'être.

— C'est Athéna qui t'a tout raconté ?

— Tu me sous-estimes, Gen, je suis déçue et terriblement offensée. Je vous connais tous assez bien pour ne pas avoir eu besoin de consulter Aty.

— Euh, je suis désolée.

— Je te pardonne. Tu as parlé à ta mère ?

— Oui, souffla presque indistinctement Genrika.

— C'est pour cela que tu m'appelles ?

— Oui.

— Ça s'est mal passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

— Root, je veux rester avec toi.

Sa voix s'était mise à trembler et elle fit une pause.

— Avec toi et Sameen. C'est méchant ?

La voix de Genrika avait baissé d'une octave. Elle pleurait.

— Tu veux que je vienne ? lui proposa Root.

— Mais Sameen ?

— Maria est tout à fait capable de négocier avec son humeur exécrable.

— Viens. S'il te plaît, Root, viens

Root avait pris les clefs de la Yamaha, elle avait prévenu Maria et elle avait foncé rejoindre Genrika. Elles n'avaient pas discuté. Root avait pris la jeune fille dans ses bras, Genrika avait pleuré sur elle. Elle avait besoin de tendresse, d'amour, de savoir qu'elle n'était pas un monstre de cruauté et d'indifférence. Root se plia à ses demandes. Avec chaleur, amour et compassion.

Athéna contemplait la scène. Root, confirmait qu'elle n'était pas toujours si prévisible que l'intelligence artificielle le pensait quand elle avait recruté la jeune femme pour être son interface.

.

 

Qui eût pu croire en 2012, que Root développerait des sentiments maternels ? Attribuer le nom de Root à l'adjectif « maternelle » rappelaient une figure de style littéraire. Un oxymore absurde et raté. Une idée aberrante. Une méchante plaisanterie. De mauvais goût. Aux yeux de la jeune femme, les enfants étaient des êtres inachevés. Des codes bâclés, des brouillons qui ne seraient jamais mis au propre. Elle ne l'avait jamais ainsi présenté à Athéna, mais l'IA ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Les enfants étaient humains, plus imparfaits encore que leurs parents. Root méprisait l'humanité dans ce qu'elle avait de plus beau et de plus laid.

Quand elle l'avait repérée et qu'elle avait pensé la recruter pour lui servir d'interface, Athéna avait lancé une multitude de simulations et effectué de nombreux calculs de probabilités, mais elle ne s'était jamais inquiété de savoir si Root tomberait amoureuse, se marierait un jour ou deviendrait mère. La jeune femme avait trente-trois ans, dont onze ans de vie criminelle à son actif. Des meurtres, des faillites retentissantes, des scandales dévoilés ou fabriqués de toutes pièces, des piratages malveillants, des infections de systèmes informatiques pour les services d'un client ou par pur plaisir, pour la beauté du geste.

Ni la morale ni les sentiments n'influait sur son choix d'accepter ou de refuser un contrat. Root se montrait une tueuse à gages polyvalente. Elle aimait les défis. Quels qu'ils fussent. Infiltration, travail sous couverture, piratage informatique, incitation au suicide, elle pouvait aussi manipuler des tiers pour faire le travail à sa place ou endosser le rôle d'une fanatique, surgir de nulle part, sortir une ou deux armes et tuer. Mais contrairement à un fanatique ou à un désaxé, aucune victime collatérale n'était jamais à déplorer et elle disparaissait aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Elle ne laissait aucune trace. Tous ses crimes étaient classés « Affaire non résolue », et aucun policier, aucun analyste, aucun journaliste n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que lié deux affaires ensemble. Les pirates qui sévissaient sur les réseaux adoraient signer leurs exploits et leurs méfaits. Root ne dérogeait pas à la règle, mais elle n'avait pas commis l'erreur d'associer son nom à une seule et même personne. En onze ans, son nom ne s'était affiché que trois fois sur un écran : à la bibliothèque de Bishop, dans une usine robotique à Détroit et sur l'ordinateur de Caroline Turing. Ses coups d'éclat restaient anonymes, la communauté n'y avait reconnu aucune similitude, sinon le génie, et pensait qu'ils étaient l'œuvre de personnes différentes. Si différentes qu'aucun n'avait jamais émis l'hypothèse qu'ils pussent être nés dans l'esprit d'une seule et même personne. D'une femme. Autodidacte. De cette fille, que certains avaient rencontrée quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant ou cette adolescente qui avait grandi trop vite et qui trimballait sa maigreur dans des squats ou des hôtels de luxe. Une gamine curieuse, silencieuse et très douée. Une richarde qui s'achetait du matériel de pointe.

Root était sans pitié. C'était aussi une solitaire assumée. Un cœur dénué d'humanité. Une recrue parfaite pour servir une intelligence artificielle.

Et puis, était venue Sameen. L'attirance qu'avait manifestée Root pour la jeune femme, son comportement, lors de leur première entrevue, n'avaient pas révolutionné les données et les probabilités que possédait Athéna.

Leur première mission avait changé la donne.

Athéna s'était fié au profil « professionnel » des deux jeunes femmes, à leur compatibilité d'humeur. Elle n'avait jamais projeté que son interface développerait envers Shaw des sentiments profonds et sincères. Tendres. L'intelligence artificielle avait recherché des données sur Hannah Frey. Elle avait malheureusement collecté très peu de matériaux. Avant l'an 2000, Bishop ne possédait pas de réseaux de surveillance et si des magasins étaient équipées de caméras, celles-ci n'étaient reliées à aucuns réseaux. Dans les années quatre-vingt-dix les ordinateurs commençaient à peine à se démocratiser. Root ne possédait pas d'ordinateur. Les élèves ne travaillaient pas sur des outils informatiques et le seul ordinateur de son école se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur auquel personne n'avait accès d'autre que lui. Ses seules données étaient d'ordre administrative. Des dossiers numérisés pour peu que les autorités eussent pensé que cela en valait la peine. Et puis, elle avait découvert que les ordinateurs de la bibliothèque de Bishop étaient accouplés à des webcams. Elles n'étaient pas toujours branchées et les données étaient fragmentaires, mais elles lui furent utiles. Pour le peu qu'on en voyait.

Athéna avait froidement analysé les enregistrements à sa disposition : images et manipulations. Elle les connaissait, mais elle ne les avaient analysé que pour mieux connaître l'intelligence de son interface, cette fois-ci son objectif était différent. Elle n'avait récolté aucunes données additionnelles. Sinon une.

Inattendue.

Sur les vidéos, Root regardait Hannah manipuler l'ordinateur, sans jamais intervenir. Sans jamais montrer de mépris ou de condescendance. Elle avait découvert le jeu  _Oregon Trail_  en compagnie d'Hannah, et elle ne lui avait jamais montré qu'elle s'y intéressait. Hannah n'avait jamais gagné une partie. Root y avait joué une seule fois, le soir de la disparition de son amie et elle avait terminé le jeu en quelques minutes.

Root avait-elle joué mentalement alors qu'elle regardait attentivement Hannah ? Trouvé les solutions qui menaient à la victoire, toutes les solutions ?

Calcul de probabilité.

Résultats : 99, 87 % pour que la réponse fut affirmative.

Pourtant, Root n'avait jamais raillé Hannah de ses échecs. Elle ne lui avait jamais donné de conseils. Elle ne s'était jamais moquée d'elle. Son comportement était si inattendu, qu'Athéna avait refait ses calculs, examiné plus sérieusement les enregistrements à sa disposition. Elle s'attendait à trouver cette petite lumière narquoise qui brillait dans le regard de Root quand elle obtenait confirmation de sa supériorité, ce petit sourire quand elle se délectait des pathétiques déficiences de ses semblables. Elle n'avait rien décelé de tel. Root arborait toujours une expression douce et un regard attentif. L'intelligence artificielle ne possédait cependant aucun élément qui lui apprît si la jeune Hannah Frey bénéficiait seule de cette indulgence.

Quoi qu'il en fût, Root avait aimé la jeune fille. Sa mort coïncidait avec le début des activités criminelles de l'enfant. En assassinant la jeune Hannah, Trent Russel avait arraché à Root la seule famille qu'elle possédait. Hannah n'était pas une amie et Root n'en était pas amoureuse. Leur différence d'âge était trop importante à cette époque.

Hannah disparue, Root était retournée à sa solitude, mais plutôt que de subir la vie, elle avait décidé de la prendre en main. Elle avait découvert que l'informatique n'était pas seulement un outil pour se divertir ou un classeur géant, mais un outil de pouvoir. Qui maîtrisait l'informatique, maîtrisait le monde. Privée de références morales, Root avait vécu en dehors des lois humaines et divines. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle acceptât de se soumettre à Athéna.

Mais son cœur n'avait pas changé. Et Athéna s'était méprise sur sa capacité à aimer. À aimer pas à adorer. Root l'adorait. Comme une déesse. Pas comme une entité et encore moins comme une personne. Pourtant elle aurait dû savoir ce que dissimulait Root au fond derrière son mépris de l'humanité et sa fantaisie psychotique. Elle l'avait adorée comme un dieu. Comme un enfant-dieu et elle avait agi en conséquence. Envers elle. Seulement envers elle.

Et puis, Sameen était rentrée dans sa vie.

Pour elle, Root avait renoué avec la petite fille qu'aimait tant Hannah Frey. Root cloisonnait ses sentiments. Il y avait donc eu Sameen, peut-être Harold, et le reste de l'humanité. Un esprit qu'elle admirait, mais dont elle ne partageait sa vision de l'avenir. Une femme qu'elle aimait, mais qui ne s'accorderait jamais à ses sentiments.

Tout en serait peut-être à jamais resté ainsi, mais Sameen avait disparu et Root avait tout à coup réalisé qu'elle n'était pas la seule à aimer la jeune femme. John Reese l'aimait. Il était prêt à tout défier pour la retrouver. Même à trahir l'homme à qui il pensait devoir plus que sa vie. Au travers de l'amour qu'ils portaient à Shaw ou de l'aide qu'ils lui avaient fourni, Root avait appris à aimer. John tout d'abord, puis Lionel, Genrika, Élisa Brown, Jack Muller, Maria Alvarez et sa fille. Les Russes, d'abord Anna Borissnova qui avait rallié les mercenaires à la cause de Shaw et qui avait sauvé Maria, puis Anton Matveïtch qui avait sauvé Shaw.

Alexeï était peut-être le premier à ne pas être directement lié à Shaw. Il appartenait à l'équipe de Matveïtch, mais il ne s'était pas autrement distingué auprès d'elle et rien ne le différenciait de Iouri Alioukine. Pourtant, tandis qu'Alioukine lui était resté indifférent, Root aimait Alexeï Borkoof.

Le géant partageait son amour pour la cuisine, et Root se plaisait à passer du temps avec lui devant les fourneaux. Le Russe possédait la sagesse millénaire de ses ancêtres ijoriens et une bonhomie acquise auprès des femmes qui l'avaient entouré dans son enfance. Root n'avait jamais joué avec le géant. Leur amitié était née de leur simple rencontre.

Alexeï Borkoof représentait une étape dans l'évolution de son interface.

Root en avait franchi une autre avec Alma Alvarez.

La jeune femme gardait un trop mauvais souvenir de sa mère, pour s'intéresser aux relations familiales. Elle n'avait jamais posé question à propos de la famille de quiconque. Pas même à Sameen avant de comprendre que Khatareh Deghati était en vie. Mais il était difficile d'ignorer les relations qu'entretenaient Maria Alvarez et Alma. Comme il était difficile d'ignorer les relations étranges qui liaient Sameen et Maria, l'admiration que vouait Alma à Shaw. L'attention et la prévenance dont celle-ci avait fait preuve envers l'enfant, avait éveillé la curiosité de Root.

Au Brésil, puis au lac de la Prune, Sameen s'était montrée moins introvertie, moins sur la réserve avec Alma qu'elle ne se l'était montrée avec Genrika. Le risque était moins grand. Alma avait sa mère et Maria était le centre de son monde. Son ultime référence. L'enfant ne lui cherchait pas de remplaçante. Contrairement à celui de Genrika, son amour n'engageait pas l'avenir de Shaw.

Genrika avait su toucher Shaw.

Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à toucher Root.

Son génie, son adaptabilité, sa curiosité, sa grande tolérance avaient tout d'abord séduit la jeune femme et celle-ci avait pris plaisir à taquiner Shaw en sa compagnie. Plus tard, elle avait découvert les joies de partager son savoir avec l'adolescente et elle s'était, naturellement, et pas parce qu'elle incarnait un personnage pour les besoins d'une mission, découverte excellente pédagogue. Elle en avait retiré beaucoup de fierté, et la confiance que lui témoignait Genrika la gonflait d'orgueil et de reconnaissance.

L'amour déclaré de la jeune fille l'avait profondément émue. Root n'assurait aucune couverture quand elle se disait tutrice de Genrika. Elle l'était, et elle le vivait de tout cœur. Mais jamais elle n'eût imaginé que Genrika ressentait les sentiments que Root ressentait à son égard. Root avait toujours estimé n'être à ses yeux que « celle qu'aimait Sameen. », une personne tout juste désirable, mais dont Genrika, par amour pour Shaw, supportait la présence dans sa vie. Une femme un peu moins détestable que la jeune fille ne l'avait escompté lors de leur première rencontre. Une femme plutôt sympathique et intéressante. Root n'en avait jamais pris ombrage, les sentiments ne se commandaient pas. Genrika aimait Shaw. Root assurait seulement l'intérim.

Elle avait méjuger la jeune fille.

 

* * *

 

Root remonta le canon court du SRS sur la culasse.

— J'aime beaucoup cette arme, j'en avais emporté une au Niger, les tireurs d'élite d'Élisa étaient verts de jalousie.

— Les M40 ne valent pas grand-chose en comparaison. Je détestais cette arme.

— Pourtant, tu n'avais que celle-ci à ta disposition à l'USMC.

— Ouais, c'est pour cela que je ne l'ai jamais réutilisée ensuite. La portée était trop courte, et les 7.62x51 ne sont pas adaptés au tir de précision. Elles ne sont pas assez puissantes.

Root vérifia que le canon était bien en place, elle vérifia la détente et la culasse et donna un coup de chiffon pour effacer les tâches de graisse.

— J'ai fini, Sam.

Shaw leva le Glock 21 qu'elle tenait en main.

— C'est le mien ? demanda Root.

— Mouais.

— J'adore quand tu t'occupes de moi, Sameen.

— Je m'occupe de tes armes, pas de toi.

— Comme si ce n'était pas la même chose.

— Tu le veux ou je le range ?

— Donne-le-moi.

Shaw le lui tendit. La crosse était encore chaude. En l'absence de témoin, Root y eut déposé ses lèvres, elle n'eut pas l'audace de satisfaire son élan en présence de Shaw. Un rire bref retentit de l'autre côté de la table.

— Tu ne vas pas l'embrasser ? demanda Shaw

— Qui ? demanda bêtement Root.

— Ton Glock.

Root posa les yeux sur l'arme. Releva ensuite la tête et se heurta au regard narquois de Shaw. Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Shaw leva les yeux au ciel. Une expression que Root adorait provoquer. Volontairement. Ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Une petite défaite. Shaw l'avait percée à jour. C'était vexant.

Shaw se leva pour ranger un S&W M&P9 qu'elle avait révisé avant le Glock de Root.

— T'es qu'une perverse, lança-t-elle.

Un sarcasme. Mais un sarcasme amical. Complice. La gêne et la contrariété de Root s'envolèrent. Shaw évoquait sans détour l'amour et le désir. Elle avait lu dans ses yeux, peut-être dans son expression ou dans la façon qu'elle avait eu de tenir l'arme, le trouble qu'avait éveillé la crosse encore chaude d'avoir été tenue en main.

Root n'osait pas aborder le sujet. Shaw osait sans y mettre d'affection, de dédain ou de sous-entendus. Root n'avait perçu aucun rejet, parce qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Attaquer directement ou se montrer plus subtile ?

.

 

Elles avaient passé une heure à nettoyer les armes. Elles n'avaient échangé que quelques mots. En rapport avec leur activité. Shaw, absorbée par sa tâche, elle avait accepté la présence silencieuse et appliquée de Root. Sa mauvaise humeur s'était délitée et un silence confortable s'était installé.

Propice aux discussions sérieuses.

Shaw était rentrée à la nuit tombée de la maison du Petit lac Comtois. Maria l'avait interpellée à son arrivée.

— On t'attendait, Sameen.

Shaw n'avait certainement aucune envie de se joindre à elles, mais Maria avait pris les devants :

— Tu viens, tu t'assieds et tu ne protestes pas. Tu as travaillé toute la journée, tu as besoin de manger et Meg aimerait bien profité de sa mère.

Shaw n'avait pas protesté, elle n'avait pas bougonné, elle n'avait pas gratifié Maria d'un regard noir, elle avait installé Anne-Margaret sur une chaise, elle s'était sagement assise à côté d'elle à table, elle avait tendu leurs assiettes quand on le lui avait demandé, elle s'était gentiment occupé de sa fille et elle avait mangé avec appétit.

Elle n'avait pas décroché les dents du dîner, sinon pour s'adresser à Anne-Margaret. Root et Maria s'étaient entendues pour ne pas y prêter attention et sauver l'esprit convivial du repas. Elles y excellaient aussi bien l'une que l'autre. Shaw avait patiemment attendu que tout le monde eût fini et elle avait débarrassé la table, Root s'était proposé pour la vaisselle, elle avait grommelé une phrase appréciative en réponse. Elle avait demandé à Maria si elle pouvait s'occuper d'Anne-Margaret pour la soirée, l'avait remercié de son accord et s'était enfermée au sous-sol.

.

 

Lui parler de Genrika ou en rester à leurs relations ?

Raison ou sentiments ? Enfin, sentiments... Root n'avait pas franchement envie de parler de sentiments.

— À quoi tu penses ? demanda Shaw sans se retourner.

Elle était décidément sensible, ce soir. Elle avait senti le regard de Root peser sur elle. Celle-ci choisit donc d'abattre ses cartes :

— À toi.

— Tu m'étonnes ! rétorqua Shaw d'un ton sarcastique. Elle referma le tiroir se retourna, s'appuya contre le meuble et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Attentive.

Shaw se montrait parfois terriblement intimidante. Mais Root avait décidé de tenter sa chance. Elle attendait depuis trop longtemps. Elle se leva, haussa les sourcils d'un air mutin et se rapprocha de Shaw. Pas trop près pour que celle-ci n'eût pas à lever la tête. La posture de Shaw se détendit plus encore et elle baissa la tête. Son regard par en-dessous donnait des indications contradictoires. Mise en garde, amusement, séduction, moquerie. Root pencha la tête. En face d'elle, un petit sourire apparut. Tentateur ?

Comment Shaw pouvait-elle adopter cette attitude ? Paraître si décontractée ? Root fit un pas. Shaw leva la tête.

L'embrasser ? La toucher ? Attendre ?

— Tu t'es enfin décidé ? fit Shaw d'un ton neutre.

— Décidé à quoi ?

Shaw perdit de son assurance :

— Ben... Euh, je ne sais pas.

Elle se morigéna de sa bêtise. Sa première nuit passée avec Root, l'avait convaincue que rien n'avait changé, qu'elles étaient toujours « connectées », que Shaw se sentait toujours aussi bien en sa compagnie, à l'aise, que Root lui faisait encore confiance, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas d'être partie si loin et si longtemps, de ne lui avoir jamais donné de nouvelles. Elle s'était endormie l'esprit tranquille, du moins en ce qui concernait Root. Le lendemain elle s'était réveillée la première. Root dormait paisiblement. Et Shaw avait commencé à se poser des questions.

.

 

Elle avait aimé ces retrouvailles. Elle n'en attendait rien en particulier, mais elle connaissait Root. Il ne s'était rien passé durant la nuit, sinon de vagues caresses innocentes. Une attitude si peu en accord avec la personnalité de Root. Celle-ci avait plaisanté au parc d'Oka, elle lui avait lancé deux trois piques dans la Wrangler et c'était tout. Une fois descendue de voiture, elle n'avait pas flirté, elle ne l'avait pas titillée, elle n'avait pas cherché à la séduire. Shaw l'aimait aussi comme cela et Root ne se montrait pas toujours une insupportable séductrice, elle savait aussi se montrer amicale et professionnelle. Shaw aimait cet aspect-là chez elle. Root ne limitait pas leurs relations aux sentiments. Shaw n'eût pas supporté. Elle ne serait jamais la femme de personne. Elle n'avait jamais voulu l'être et ce n'était pas parce que Root représentait quelque chose de plus dans sa vie qu'elle le deviendrait.

Elle l'avait contemplé dormir. S'interrogeant sur ses sentiments, sur ce qu'elle éprouvait. Elle n'avait pas obtenu beaucoup de réponses à ses questions. Sinon que Root avait gardé sa place dans sa vie. Elle était alors passée à Root. Elle avait collé les événements entre eux et en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle était peut-être restée trop longtemps absente. Que Root avait évolué et que ses sentiments avaient glissé. Que le désir s'en était allé. Shaw n'avait pas vraiment éprouvé de désir au cours de la nuit passé dans ses bras. Elle s'était juste sentie bien. Shaw avait oublié que les passions n'avaient jamais contrôlé sa vie. Elle prenait ce qui lui faisait envie, profitait de ce qu'on lui offrait, mais elle avait aussi la capacité de se détacher de tout. Les courses de voitures avaient réglé ses week-ends pendant quatre ans, elle avait arrêté de courir du jour au lendemain sans en éprouver de déchirement particulier. Elle avait accusé le coup, quand elle avait été déclarée inapte à exercer la médecine, mais elle avait trouvé son bonheur dans l'armée. La mort de Root était le seul événement qu'elle n'avait pas su dépasser.

Mais Root n'était pas morte et leur séparation de deux ans n'avait pas affecté la confiance et la complicité qu'elles éprouvaient l'une envers l'autre. Le désir était optionnel. Shaw en avait retiré d'immenses satisfactions et des souvenirs extrêmement sensuels. Mais elle pouvait s'en passer. Elle avait bien remarqué les regards que Root cherchait à rendre discrets, elle s'était bien dit que, peut-être, Root éprouvait des sentiments un peu moins innocents qu'elle ne le laissait à penser, mais Shaw n'imaginait pas un instant que Root eût pu se mettre volontairement en retrait. Qu'elle n'eût rien tenté pour la séduire. Sa réserve avait convaincu Shaw que Root n'était pas prête à explorer de nouveau, dans ses bras, les rives du plaisir. Peut-être leur histoire n'avait-elle été qu'affaire de circonstances, peut-être Root voulait-elle prendre son temps, peut-être n'éprouvait-elle plus de désir à son encontre. Shaw comprenait. Elle n'en retirait ni dépit ni frustration ni tristesse. Elle s'y était préparée depuis longtemps. Depuis bien avant son départ.

Elle avait apprécié son silence durant le nettoyage des armes, elle avait apprécié que Root partageât sa tâche. Son entrevue avec Genrika l'avait laissée sur les genoux. La jeune fille l'avait ménagée. Elle s'était montrée claire et directe, elle ne l'avait pas noyée sous les déclarations, ni, trop, inondée de larmes. En revanche, Shaw avait dû composer avec ses propres émotions.

Elle avait passé une journée éprouvante. Le matin, elle avait eu à gérer l'audition de Maria. Elle ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie, mais ses confidences l'avaient épuisée. Son arbre, sa hache et sa tronçonneuse l'avaient détendue. La visite de Yulia n'avait pas réussi à briser sa sérénité, celle de Maria l'avait beaucoup plus troublée, mais une fois la juge repartie, Shaw s'était démenée pour ne plus penser à rien ou presque.

Elle était très fière d'être passé au travers de ces épreuves sans trop dégâts, mais elle était revenue en fin de journée et elle avait appris que Genrika avait fugué pour rejoindre Yulia. À pied. Dans son état. Et toute sa sérénité s'en était allée. Elle avait manqué d'étrangler Maria qui n'était absolument pour rien dans la décision de la jeune fille et s'était vue en retour gratifiée d'une plaidoirie, qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie d'entendre et à laquelle n'avait rien eu à répondre. Maria était juge, elle aurait tout autant pu être avocate. Samaritain n'avait pas commis d'erreur de casting en lui donnant cette formation dans la simulation de leur rencontre.

Elle était partie sombre à la maison du Petit Lac Contois, mais l'intervention de Maria en faveur de Genrika avait éteint sa colère.

Genrika l'attendait. Shaw était venue la soigner. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à l'affronter. La conversation avait été très courte. Mais Shaw n'en avait pas encore digéré toutes ses implications. Elle avait besoin de calme. Ce qui lui avait été offert à son retour. La présence amicale et indulgente de Root et Maria, leur discrétion et l'assurance de leur affection avaient soulagé sa peau d'écorchée vive. Elles lui avait procuré un sentiment de sécurité. Les deux jeunes femmes veillaient. Bienveillantes. Respectueuses de son silence. Et Anne-Margaret la comprenait sans avoir à crier, à la harceler, à lui demander des câlins, à pleurer ou à parler.

.

 

Shaw avait lancé ses deux répliques —  _Tu m'étonnes !_  et  _Tu t'es enfin décidée ?_  — par bravade. Par habitude, parce qu'elle était avec Root et qu'elle sentait son regard sur elle. Des réflexes de l'époque où elles jouaient au chat et à la souris, où elles s'amusaient à se titiller et à se coincer.

Maintenant, elle se retrouvait stupide. Elle ne voulait pas jouer à faire semblant, elle ne voulait pas aborder leurs relations. Elle voulait que tout reste en place. Elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

Root tendit une main.

— Tu as des brindilles et de la résine dans les cheveux.

— Je n'ai pas pris de douche.

Root se pencha sur son cou et renifla son odeur.

— Tu sens bon.

Vraiment très bon. Root se redressa

— C'est la résine, fit Shaw.

Root se pencha une deuxième fois, renifla plus fort. L'odeur de Shaw. Elle ferma les yeux et déposa ses lèvres sur son cou. Brièvement.

— Pas seulement, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit les doigts de Shaw cramponnées sur ses biceps. Elle lui refit face confuse et penaude, mais aussi, les joues rouges et les lèvres entre ouvertes.

Shaw fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait assez Root pour reconnaître sans s'y tromper les signes de son désir. Mais si Root la désirait, pourquoi n'avait-elle tenté aucune approche ? La question lui échappa avant qu'elle n'eût conscience de la formuler :

— Tu attends quoi ?

— Toi, Sameen. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'attendre que toi.

Elle était débile ?

— Je ne voulais pas te forcer, ajouta Root.

— Me forcer à quoi ? demanda Shaw.

Root croyait rêver. Shaw était obtuse, ce n'était pas une nouveauté, mais si elle ne se trompait pas, celle-ci attendait, tout comme Root de son côté, qu'elle fît le premier pas ? Elle inspira profondément, se pinça les lèvres et répondit :

— À ça.

L'instant d'après ses lèvres se posaient sur celles de Shaw. Un baiser élastique et léger. Shaw décroisa les bras une main passa derrière son dos, une autre derrière sa nuque. Elles impulsèrent une légère pression, suffisante pour que Root se rapprochât et qu'elle n'abandonnât pas ses lèvres comme elle l'avait programmé. Shaw désirait son corps moulé au sien, savourer le baiser lascif du bout des lèvres et elle n'avait aucune envie d'affronter le sourire narquois et satisfait qui ne manquerait pas de fleurir sur les lèvres de Root si elle la lâchait.

Root agrippa ses hanches. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les chairs. Une manière de garder le contrôle. De prolonger l'instant, de ne pas sombrer, de ne pas forcer sa bouche, de ne pas lui arracher ses vêtements, de ne pas chercher de la peau, de ne pas se mettre à gémir comme une bête en chaleur, de pas perdre son souffle, de ne pas supplier.

Trois ans d'attente, de fantasmes, de plaisir solitaire, d'amants de passage. Trois ans de manque.

Shaw avait gardé la même odeur, le même goût, la même capacité à la troubler. La main dans le creux de ses reins relâcha son étreinte et passa sous sa chemise. Shaw avait la main brûlante. Root brisa le baiser, elle se cambra légèrement et gémit. Shaw plongea dans son cou.

— Sameen, gémit Root.

Shaw jura. Les sens en feu. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que... Root avait l'air aussi assoiffée qu'un naufragé au milieu du désert. Sa deuxième main rejoignit la première et monta jusqu'aux omoplates. Puis, elle redescendit lentement en lui griffant le dos. Histoire de vérifier. Root lui attrapa les cheveux et lui tira brutalement la tête en arrière. Shaw ne put pas même voir son visage. Le baiser reprit. Pas vraiment semblable au premier. Quand les langues rentrèrent en contact, Shaw frémit des racines de ses cheveux au bout de ses orteils. Ses doigts se crochètent dans le dos de Root. Et elle se raidit.

Root n'avait pas regagné toutes son assurance, elle se sentait au bord du précipice, arrivée au point de non-retour. Elle se fit violence et recula la tête.

— Sameen, ça va ?

Cette fois-ci, Shaw avait son visage devant ses yeux.

Pommettes écarlates, échevelée, lèvres gonflées, narines dilatées, bouche ouverte , yeux brillants, regard perdu, pomme d'Adam qui montait et qui descendait, souffle erratique.

Shaw était impressionnée.

Devant son absence de réponse, Root reprit la parole.

— Euh, je suis... tu...

Root était définitivement débile. Shaw lui rentra dedans. Root recula sous l'impact. Des bras dures la maintinrent contre Shaw, rattrapèrent son équilibre. Elle battit des bras, chercha les lèvres, les trouva, Shaw se déroba, Root gémit de frustration, crocheta sa nuque, embrassa ce qu'elle trouvait, ivre d'odeurs, de sensations, le cœur battant à tout rompre, sans souffle.

Shaw musardait sur son cou, sur ses lèvres, esquissant un baiser, se retirant, revenant, dardait une langue qui fuyait la sienne, maintenait une tension qui ne cessait de grandir. Root lui courrait après, ne la trouvait jamais, elle aspirait à ses mains sur sa peau, sur ses seins, sur son ventre, sur son dos, sur ses fesses, et ses mains restaient immobiles sur sa taille, l'empêchant de bouger. Root tirait sur le col, sur la chemise, passait dessous trouvait le débardeur, tirait encore. N'importe comment.

Shaw s'était toujours montrée la plus impatiente, la plus brouillonne quand elle ne contrôlait plus son désir, du moins dans les souvenirs de Root, mais elle avait oublié la capacité de Shaw à juguler son désir, à s'en détacher s'il le fallait, à les oublier. Root cherchait le moyen de la provoquer, elle tenta de glisser sur le côté, Shaw raffermit son étreinte, annihilant sa tentative. De désespoir Root bascula le bassin. Obtint le contraire de ce qu'elle cherchait et gémit misérablement.

Shaw se mit tout à coup en mouvement avec en ligne de mire de lit qu'elle occupait depuis qu'elles avaient emménagé au lac de La Prune. Son ambition se retrouva contrariée. Profitant de l'espace qu'elle lui avait concédé pour marcher, Root empoigna le bas de son débardeur et le leva avec sa chemise jusque sous ses aisselles, elle s'éloigna brusquement et tira. Shaw se retrouva coincée dans les manches. Elle se débattit, Root tira plus fort, Shaw se pencha en avant, se retrouva la tête dans ses vêtements, renonça à lutter, tendit les bras. Elle sentit des doigts crocheter sa brassière et se retrouva torse nu, les bras empêtrés dans les manches de sa chemise.

Root lui attrapa la tête et l'embrassa avec avidité. Shaw laissa faire, l'esprit occupé par ses poignets entravés. Elle tira sur une manche, réussi à dégager une main, s'en servit pour se libérer l'autre main. Elle recula la tête, du moins elle tenta de le faire, mais Root avait pris l'avantage et Shaw présentait des faiblesses. Une main refermée sur sa mâchoire, Root la repoussa contre l'armoire. Elle usa de sa taille pour l'embrasser tout en lui maintenant la tête renversée. Passa la paume de sa main tendue sur le mamelon contracté. Shaw s'appuya un plus fort sur ses épaules. Leur baiser devint plus langoureux, Shaw se concentrait sur la triple sensations provoquée par les lèvres et la langue de Root contre ses lèvres et sa langue, et la caresse légère et insistante sur la pointe de son sein. Malgré son baiser vorace, Root n'y mettait aucune brutalité, elle communiquait. Shaw adorait. Aucun de ses amants n'avaient jamais su l'embrasser comme elle. L'embraser comme elle. Elle avait voulu retarder l'instant, retrouver ses marques, prendre le temps de la redécouvrir, de ne rien précipiter, de savourer l'instant, le désir montant. Le baiser, les ondes de plaisir qui naissaient de la pointe de ses seins, brouillèrent sa volonté. Elle voulait Root contre elle, peau à peau. Elle commençait à transpirer et son corps réclamait impérieusement son dû, indifférent à sa volonté de ne pas céder trop vite à son désir et de calmer ses sens.

Root portait un tee-shirt à manches longues et, contrairement à Shaw, elle ne fit aucune difficulté pour se détacher d'elle et lever les bras quand Shaw décida de le lui retirer. Elle recolla directement son ventre au sien, et la sensation de chaleur et de douceur qu'elle y trouva, manqua de la faire basculer. Mais Shaw dégrafa son soutien-gorge, elle lui laissa l'espace pour le faire glisser de ses épaules. Shaw brisa leur baiser, serra Root contre elle et lui mordit le creux de l'épaule. Root se cambra en arrière, cria, et, cette fois, elle bascula, sans que peut-être Shaw ne s'en aperçût, le corps parcouru de spasmes, parfois douloureux après une si longue attente.

Root reprit l'initiative, elle attrapa son oreille, caressa ses seins, traquant les frémissements, les brusques tentions, les gémissements, et quand elle eut obtenu ce qu'elle cherchait, elle tomba lentement à genoux et s'attaqua à son ventre, sans pour autant abandonner sa poitrine.

— Root, grogna Shaw.

Root abandonna les seins, ses mains dégringolèrent sur l'abdomen, trouvèrent la boucle de la ceinture. Shaw gémit plus fort. Son pantalon et son cycliste glissèrent le long de ses cuisses. Une odeur doucereuse sauta au visage de Root. Elle chercha de l'air, tomba sur ses talons, frotta ses lèvres et son nez contre les poils du pubis, descendit plus bas. Shaw bascula le bassin, la respiration laborieuse, les mains crispées sur les arêtes de l'armoire. Root pointa la langue. Shaw s'arrêta de respirer. La pression s'accentua. Elle cria.

Shaw portait encore ses Rangers, un crime domestique. Root, aussi bien que Shaw, bannissait les chaussures sales dans la maison. Root les avait remarquées au dîner, elle n'avait rien dit. Elle le regrettait maintenant. Shaw avait les jambes prises, son treillis sur les mollets. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le pubis. Shaw frémit. Elle était au bord de l'extase. Root se remit sur pied, remonta le pantalon, et le lui repassa sur les hanches.

Regard halluciné.

— Je veux faire ça bien, lui susurra Root dans l'oreille. Et tu n'as pas retiré tes chaussures.

— Quoi ? balbutia Shaw troublée par son souffle.

Root lui refit face et grimaça.

— Je suis déjà partie, pas toi, et une fois n'a pas suffi à étancher ma soif de toi, Sameen. Et je t'assure que tu ne vas pas regretter de faire une pause maintenant.

L'expression de Shaw lui confirma qu'elle n'avait pas senti Root basculer, elle lui confirma aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de beaucoup se démener pour l'emporter visiter les rives de son plaisir. Mais Root se moquait de l'emmener, ce qu'elle désirait, c'était partir pour un long voyage, s'engager dans un long échange. Pas se donner un plaisir rapide et fulgurant, mais plonger avec elle, nager avec elle, surfer sur les vagues de leurs envies et de leurs désirs. Retrouver Shaw, sa sensualité renversante, émouvante, sa résistance, sa soif inextinguible, se sentir aimée et désirée pendant des heures, pendant la nuit entière.

Root lui prit la main et la guida vers le lit. Shaw la retint en arrière. Root se retourna. Si Shaw n'avait eu le regard brillant de désir, elle aurait douté.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Le lit est trop petit.

Root avait oublié combien Shaw aimait son confort. Combien Shaw aimait se sentir en sécurité.

— Tu veux monter ?

— Mmm.

Root se fendit d'un sourire provoquant

— Tu tiendras jusque-là ?

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai craqué en deux minutes, rétorqua Shaw.

— Tu n'en étais pas très loin, se défendit Root.

— Tu veux parier qui nous de nous deux partira la première si je te saute dessus, là, maintenant ?

Root pencha la tête. Une manière de cacher son trouble. Elle avait pleinement pris son plaisir tout à l'heure et la déclaration de Shaw promettait une étreinte vive et sauvage. Une jouissance brutale, crue. Des vêtements froissés, des morsures et des griffures.

— Ça tente on dirait.

— Sameen, protesta Root en lui claquant une tape sur le haut de la poitrine.

Shaw fit un pas, Root recula promptement. Elle lui tourna le dos à la recherche de son tee-shirt et de son soutien-gorge. Elle enfila le premier et glissa le second dans la poche de son jean.

— Je capitule.

Et elle planta Shaw.

Shaw la regarda se diriger vers l'escalier. Torse nu, le pantalon ouvert, les seins gonflés, les mamelons tendus vers une caresse qui ne viendrait plus. Elle s'assombrit. Elle avait prononcé une phrase de trop. Elle avait été trop loin, elle avait tout gâché.

Root se retourna sur la deuxième marche.

— Alors, chérie ? Tu montes ? fit-elle en usant d'une voix voilée et d'un accent qui rappelait celui de Lauren Bacall lors de sa première apparition au cinéma*.

Shaw resta pétrifiée sur place. Root lui envoya un baiser fripon et étudié, et disparut.

— Merde, jura Shaw.

Elle chercha sa chemise du regard. Laissa le débardeur et sa brassière sur place, ne prit pas le temps de reboutonner la chemise, mais prit celui de reboutonner son pantalon et de boucler sa ceinture. Elle attaqua les escaliers comme on attaque une forteresse. La chemise ouverte sur sa poitrine. Cette abrutie de Root avait fermé la porte. Délicate attention. Shaw pensa à Maria, referma son poing sur les pans de sa chemise et pria pour ne pas la croiser sur le chemin de la chambre de Root. Si elle se trouvait au salon, Shaw passerait sans la voir, si elle lisait dans sa chambre, c'était encore mieux. Si elle paressait sur la terrasse, elle n'entendrait rien, mais si elle travaillait sur la table de la salle à manger ou dans la cuisine, Shaw tomberait nez à nez avec elle.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de la voir.

Oui, mais Anne-Margaret ?

Maria ne se coucherait pas avant une heure avancée de la nuit. Elle ne lui avait pas donné d'heure butoir, Anne Margaret s'entendait bien avec elle, Alma n'était pas là, elle voulait finir ce qu'elle avait commencé avec Root, et si Maria avait besoin d'elle... Shaw ploierait sous ses sarcasmes, mais Maria saurait où la trouver et abandonner Anne-Margaret aux soins de Maria n'était pas vraiment un abandon.

Maria lisait au salon. Elle ne vit pas Shaw comme elle n'avait pas vu Root, mais elle les entendit sortir l'une après l'autre du sous-sol, monter l'une après l'autre à l'étage. Sameen dormait au sous-sol. Maria posa un instant son livre sur ses genoux. Tendit l'oreille. Root avait monté les marches d'un pas léger. Shaw les monta d'un pas rapide, deux à deux. La jeune juge rit en silence. Anne-Margaret jouait avec des cubes sur le tapis.

— Je crois que tu vas dormir avec moi, Meg.

L'enfant brandit un cube dans sa direction.

— Ta mère a quelques petits problèmes à régler. Rien de grave, mais ça risque de lui prendre un peu de temps.

— Maia, sourit radieusement l'enfant.

La jeune juge se demanda qui des deux jeunes femmes avaient la première suivi ses conseils. Elle n'avait pas vraiment donné de conseils à Root et elle s'était contentée de provoquer gentiment Sameen qui l'avait renvoyée sur les roses en bougonnant.

.

 

Shaw tapait comme une forçat sur son tronc. Maria avait attendu qu'elle prît une pause :

— Sameen ?

L'air peu engageant de son amie aurait refroidi n'importe qui, mais Maria n'était pas venue la solliciter ni lui faire la morale de quelque façon que ce fût.

— Je t'ai apporté du café chaud, avait-elle dit en tendant un thermos.

Shaw avait planté sa hache, elle avait sauté de son arbre. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient le long de ses tempes et laissaient des traînées noirâtres derrière elles.

— J'aurais peut-être dû t'apporter une boisson fraîche.

— J'ai de l'eau.

— Tu as mangé ?

— J'ai ce qu'il me faut.

Shaw lui avait pris le thermos des mains.

— C'est toi qui l'a préparé ?

— Oui.

— Bon.

Shaw aimait autant le café que préparait Root que celui que préparait Maria, mais il n'avait pas le même goût, sans qu'elle sût exactement pourquoi. Elle dévissa le thermos et se servit du capuchon comme d'une tasse. Elle allait le porter à ses lèvres quand elle s'était souvenue des règles élémentaires de l'hospitalité :

— Euh... tu en veux une tasse ?

— Oui, je veux bien. Mais bois, j'en prendrai après.

— J'ai un quart.

Shaw avait été chercher son quart dans son sac, elle avait passé sa chemise sur ses épaules au passage. Elle avait servi Maria dans son quart, gardé le capuchon pour elle. Maria avait apprécié l'attention. Boire dans la tasse de Shaw.

Elles avaient siroté leur café brûlant en silence. Maria ne s'était jamais habituée au froid et le quart lui réchauffait agréablement les mains.

— Root, Alma et Genrika m'avaient parlé de ton amour pour la hache, c'est impressionnant, dit-elle d'un ton sincère.

— Mmm, avait grogné Shaw pour toute réponse.

— En parlant de Root, tu en es où avec elle ?

— Si on te le demande...

Maria avait évalué l'humeur de Shaw. Rassurée, elle avait continué.

— Vous étiez très proches et tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle. Tu...

Comment dire cela sans la faire fuir ?

— Tu n'as pas renoué avec elle ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas. Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

— Tu ne te gênes pas pour te mêler des miennes et me mettre en boîte si tu es en verve. Tu as beau être décomplexée en matière de sexe, tu es très pudique dès qu'il s'agit de sentiments.

— Pff..

— Une qualité qu'Élisa partage avec toi et que j'apprécie beaucoup, mais qui rend parfois les relations compliquées.

Shaw n'avait pas commenté, Maria s'était félicité d'avoir appelé le jeune lieutenant à la rescousse. Évoquer son nom, amenait toujours Sameen à de meilleurs sentiments.

— Je regrette parfois d'être partie, déclara soudain Shaw.

Maria n'avait pas besoin de savoir pourquoi :

— Tu n'y aurais rien changé, Sameen. La vie n'emprunte pas toujours les chemins qu'on désirerait qu'elle emprunte, j'aurais aussi aimé qu'elle souvienne de moi, de notre amitié. Tu es partie, mais moi, j'étais là, tout comme Root ou Jack Muller qu'elle estime beaucoup. Nous aurions tous pu l'aider. Elle ne nous en a pas donné l'occasion et je peux t'assurer que, parfois, je suis dévorée par les remords de ne pas avoir été auprès d'elle quand elle en avait besoin. Mais c'est trop tard.

— Tu l'as aidée, Maria. Elle a fini par venir te voir et tu étais là pour elle.

— Oui, tout comme toi.

Les deux jeune femmes s'étaient regardées, intensément. Avec reconnaissance, parce qu'elles aimaient Brown, pas tout à fait de la même façon, peut-être pas aussi intensément l'une que l'autre, mais elles acceptaient la place que chacune d'entre elles tenait auprès du jeune lieutenant, une place qu'elles ne se disputeraient jamais. Elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Maria eût voulu serrer Shaw dans ses bras, lui exprimer son affection, l'inviter à s'asseoir, à finir le thermos et discuter d'Élisa. Un autre jour peut-être.

— En ce qui concerne Root, reprit-elle. Je ne voudrais pas que tu commettes la même erreur qu'Élisa.

— Ah, ouais, et laquelle ?

— Douter de toi.

— Je ne doute jamais de moi.

— Permets-moi d'en douter, querida.

— Tu...

— No digas más, Sameen. Por favor, lui avait murmuré Maria les doigts sur ses lèvres.

Shaw avait peut-être lu de la peine dans ses yeux et une réelle affection, généreuse et désintéressée, comme l'étaient leurs rapports depuis qu'elles s'étaient parlées trois ans auparavant. Shaw avait battu des paupières, et elles avaient vidé leurs tasses.

— Je retourne à la maison, déclara Maria. J'ai dit à Alma que je partais seulement t'apporter du café.

— Elle ne t'a pas suivie ?

— J'ai refusé.

— …

— Je voulais te parler seule à seule.

— Ouais ?

— Si, confirma Maria. Je te laisse le thermos ?

Shaw avait acquiescé, Maria l'avait rangé dans son sac avec le quart. Elle l'avait salué de la main et elle était partie.

.

Shaw passa d'un pas rapide devant les toilettes, et elle infléchit sa course. Elle était restée des heures, concentrée sur son travail et elle ne s'était pas rendue une seule fois aux toilettes. Elle ouvrit la porte. Quand elle se lava les mains le miroir lui renvoya son image. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés, parsemés de brindilles et de mousse, son front, ses joues...— elle pencha la tête pour observer son cou — son cou et sa poitrine marbrés de coulures sombres et claires. Elle releva ses manches. Grimaça. Elle était crade. Elle ne pouvait pas... Elle se mordit un coin de la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Cela lui apprendrait à négliger son hygiène corporelle, à ne pas suivre ses propres exigences. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur ses Rangers. Elle se baissa pour les délacer et les retira. Elle avait les pieds humides et une forte odeur de cuir chaud en émanait.

Douche.

Rapide, mais douche et pierre ponce ou brosse à ongles. Au sous-sol ? Et si elle croisait Maria ? À l'étage ? La jeune juge et Genrika se partageaient la salle de bain. Elle emprunterait ses affaires à l'une ou à l'autre. Tant pis pour le savon d'Alep.

.

 

Shaw pressa le flacon et fronça le nez. L'odeur d'agrume lui piqua les narines. Pas désagréable. Elle essaya le deuxième qui se trouvait sur la tablette. La forêt s'infiltra dans son nez. Cèdre du Liban Elle bascula le flacon pour lire l'étiquette, une ligne de soins pour hommes. Maria ou Genrika ? Maria utilisait un savon local aux Seychelles et Shaw, pourtant sensible aux odeurs n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle sentît l'un ou l'autre des deux gel douche. Elle inspecta les shampoings. L'attribution se révéla aisée. Genrika utilisait un shampoing à la camomille, Maria un shampoing spécial cheveux long à l'aloe vera. Pour les gels-douches, elle voyait aussi bien Maria que Genrika utiliser un produit pour hommes ou un produit aux senteurs d'agrumes. Elle opta pour le cèdre du Liban. Une façon de prolonger sa journée dans les bois. La douche la détendit, mais l'humidité visqueuse qu'elle rencontra entre ses jambes la troubla. Elle s'en lava avec d'autant plus d'énergie. Elle évita de se mouiller les cheveux, mais elle prit le temps de soigneusement les coiffer. D'en chasser les hôtes indésirables. La résine qui s'y était invitée lui arracha des grimaces de douleur et quelques cheveux. Elle se rhabilla, par défaut, avec ses affaires sales.

.

 

Root s'était inquiétée. Elle avait craint une esquive, un retrait. Elle se reprocha de ne pas avoir traîné Shaw à sa chambre par la peau du cou. Elle patienta. Cinq minutes. Rien ne vint. Elle jura et ressortit de sa chambre. Le bruit de la douche qui coulait derrière la porte de la salle de bain ne l'avait pas arrêtée. Elle était descendue au sous-sol, n'y avait pas trouvé Shaw. Avait tourné en rond et était remontée. Maria lisait toujours, confortablement allongée dans l'un des canapé du salon

— Vous avez vu Sameen ?

— Elle est montée.

La douche.

Une attention de Shaw, une preuve la maîtrise qu'elle pouvait exercer sur elle-même. Du respect qu'elle portait à son corps, mais aussi aux autres. Root n'eût pas pris cette peine.

— Tu aurais pu me prévenir, murmura Root à l'intention d'Athéna.

— Je n'aime pas immiscer dans votre vie privée.

Décidément, tout le monde la comblait d'attentions. Elle hésita à la rejoindre dans la salle de bain. Préféra lui accorder son intimité et imiter son exemple. La patience n'était pas son fort, la douche la ferait patienter.

.

 

Shaw frappa. C'était idiot, mais elle entrait chez Root, pas dans sa chambre. Elle frappa une deuxième fois. La poignée tourna et la porte s'ouvrit sur le sourire resplendissant de Root. Un parfum subtil enveloppa Shaw. L'ylang-ylang. Cette toute petite fleur anodine jaune et blanche. Shaw n'aimait pas les parfums à base de notes florales très prononcées. La rose, le patchouli, la violette, l'iris, le jasmin, l'écœuraient, mais elle supportait les notes légères de la fleurs d'oranger, de la passiflore et de l'ylang-ylang. Elle se souvenait du gel-douche de Root, de la seule trace qui lui était restée après sa mort, et de comment elle trouvait un réconfort à la douleur de sa perte en l'utilisant et en s'enveloppant d'une odeur qui la rappelait à elle. Comment sa mort avait été un déchirement, un effondrement qui l'avait amenée, quoi qu'en pensait Élisa Brown, à se renier, à plonger au plus profond de ses pires abjections. Un cauchemar dont était né le Chirurgien de la mort, son disciple monstrueux.

— Sam ?

Shaw avança une main sur son visage. Elle le redessina du bout des doigts. Root retint sa respiration.

— Je ne suis pas morte, Sameen.

Shaw leva les yeux sur elle.

— Je sais.

Root pencha la tête dans l'attente d'une explication.

— C'est ton gel douche. L'odeur de l'ylang-ylang, fit distraitement Shaw en continuant son modelage.

Menaçait-elle de glisser ? Root l'avait trouvée remarquablement calme et tranquille depuis qu'elle était revenue. Tendue, parfois, mais Shaw se ménageait des temps d silence et de longs moments solitaires pour y remédier. Au sous-sol, parfois. Sur les rives du lac ou dans la forêt la plupart du temps. Seules Anne-Margaret l'accompagnait parfois.

Sa réflexion, son attitude, montraient que Shaw n'avait pas oublié, qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Que Root ne retrouverait jamais la Shaw d'avant, celle dont elle était tombée amoureuse avant que Samaritain ne la lui enlevât. Qu'elle s'en moquait, parce que Shaw n'avait pas radicalement changé et que l'image qu'elle lui offrait depuis trois semaines n'avait en rien altéré ses sentiments.

Elles s'étaient peut-être un peu trop précipitées en bas. La désir impérieux de Root s'était assagi. Elle avait encore envie de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans ses bras, de la caresser, de sentir ses lèvres son corps et ses mains sur elle, elle s'embraserait si Shaw faisait le moindre geste en ce sens, mais, si elle ne le faisait pas, elle se contenterait du reste. De leur amitié et de leur complicité.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand Shaw se projeta sur elle. Le souvenir de sa mort, de sa détresse, de la peine informulable qui l'avait torturée pendant des années, l'image de cette tombe anonyme, gravée d'un numéro infamant à ses yeux, son incapacité réelle de lui dire adieu, elle voulait les effacer de son esprit. Retrouver Root en vie, s'assurer de sa réalité, gommer ses errements monstrueux, sentir son sang pulser contre elle, entendre son souffle, ses gémissements, ses cris, s'enivrer de son odeur mêlée d'ylang-ylang, de transpirations, de désirs, explorer son corps, se fondre en elle, frémir sous ses mains, plonger les mains dans ses cheveux, s'adonner à la volupté, rouler dans les vagues du plaisir, se faire emporter dans des déferlantes, se tendre, atteindre le point ultime de sa jouissance et basculer, portée par ses mains, repartir, jouir encore. Root avait ce pouvoir d'enflammer ses sens. Elle était la seule personne, parmi tous les hommes avec qui elle s'était ébattue à qui Shaw accordait assez de confiance pour lui abandonner tout contrôle, pour se donner entièrement. Ce n'était pas une question de sexe, mais une question de personne et de compatibilité physique.

Elle voulait retrouver tout ça.

Maintenant.

Elle repoussa brutalement Root jusqu'à son immense lit, elle la débarrassa de son tee-shirt propre et de son soutien-gorge, et la bascula sur le matelas. Root lui attrapa la tête. L'attaque l'avait surprise, mais elle voulait en profiter. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, brûlantes et humides. Shaw accepta le baiser, mais il lui retourna les sens, alluma sa soif. Elle se saisit des mains de Root et les plaqua sur les draps. Ralentit le baiser, par pure torture. Elle sentait son corps pulser, avide d'étreintes, de peau nue. Elle bougea sa cuisse entre les jambes de Root. Celle-ci se cambra en gémissant. Shaw donna une impulsion sur ses poignet pour l'inciter à ne pas bouger. Puis elle descendit une main sur sa poitrine, ne sut résister aux attraits qu'elle offrait. Elle caressa le sein avec douceur, évalua sa consistance, ferme et moelleuse. Passa un pouce sur le mamelon dressé. Le dos de Root se souleva et elle se frotta contre elle. Shaw remplaça son pouce par sa langue, puis par sa bouche. La paume de sa main droite s'activa sur l'autre sein dans un mouvement circulaire qui effleurait plus qu'elle ne carressait le mamelon.

Root était au bord de l'asphyxie, La bouche et la langue agile de Shaw, sa salive brûlante, le bruits de succion, sa paume de main, la torture de sa caresse, la pression qu'elle exerçait entre ses jambes. Elle se mit à gémir sans discontinuer. Ses mains couraient sur les cheveux et les épaules de sa tortionnaire.

Shaw était habillée. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas déshabillée ?

La bouche de Shaw abandonna son sein, Root la retint par les épaules, elle était prête à basculer, elle en voulait encore. Les lèvres de Shaw glissèrent sur son autre sein. La même sensation renaquit. Les frissons, les vagues de plaisir, le ventre qui se creusait.

Puis, le vide, l'absence. Shaw s'était soulevée. Elle glissa en arrière et s'agenouilla, tandis que ses lèvres parcourait le ventre offert et frémissant. Elle déboutonna le pantalon. Root releva les hanches, et des effluves de plaisirs humides s'échappèrent. Shaw la débarrassa prestement de ses derniers vêtements et revint s'allonger sur elle. Root se referma sur son corps comme une étoile de mer sur une coquille Saint-Jacques. Shaw regretta son initiative, elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

Root tanguait sous elle, mais Shaw doutait de l'utilité réelle de ses efforts. Root bougea, elle força Shaw à glisser le long de son corps et se hissa dans le même temps un peu plus haut. Shaw se retrouva avec la tête sur sa poitrine. Root râla. Elle n'avait pas déshabillé Shaw, mais elle avait assez remonté sa chemise pour mettre son ventre à nu. Elle se frotta dessus, resserra les jambes autour de son dos et commença à gémir au rythme de ses hanches. Shaw prit appuis sur ses mains. Des années de pompes lui avait forgé des biceps et un gainage d'athlète auquel il était difficile de résister. Elle se souleva d'une vingtaine de centimètres, et se faisant, augmenta la pression qu'elle exerçait entre les jambes de Root. Shaw reprit un mamelon entre ses lèvres. Son prénom jaillit, étranglé, noyé dans un cri. Root était tellement tendue que Shaw put passer un bras derrière son dos. Root griffa ses omoplates, ses jambes glissèrent et elle enfonça douloureusement ses talons dans ses mollets. Shaw souleva le bassin et passa une main entre leurs deux corps.

— Non, Sameen, non, supplia Root.

Shaw grogna sa désapprobation. Ses doigts plongèrent en elle. Doucement, imprimant un rythme lent, un mouvement profond. Root bascula une deuxième fois, la tête si renversée en arrière que Shaw n'en voyait plus que le menton. Root émit un dernier râle et se relâcha d'un coup.

Ses bras et ses jambes tombèrent mollement sur le matelas, sa tête reprit un axe un peu plus conforme à la nature. La joue posée sur son ventre, Shaw sentait son aorte battre au rythme effréné et puissant de son cœur. Root haletait, trempée de sueur. Shaw déposa un baiser sur un mamelon, remonta le long du cou. Sa cuisse passa entre les jambes de Root éveillant un frisson. Deux bras enlacèrent paresseusement Shaw.

— Embrasse-moi, souffla Root.

Elle ferma les yeux. Shaw musarda sur ses lèvres. Exactement ce à quoi Root aspirait. Elle flottait, détachée de sa conscience, de son environnement, seul le ventre de Shaw collé sur le sien, ses lèvres sur les siennes, le poids de son corps sur le sien, existaient et puis la chaleur moite dans laquelle elle baignait, l'humidité qui coulait en abondance, son corps en attente, son cœur battant.

L'amour de sa vie. Dans ses bras. Elle était revenue. Elle l'avait renversée comme avant, bouleversée jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme comme avant. Pourtant, Root s'était conduite comme une voleuse. Elle avait pris son plaisir sur Shaw, usé de son corps. Elles n'avaient partagé que leur baiser.

Elle profita encore du moment que lui offrait Shaw. De sa douceur, de la sensualité que celle-ci mettait à l'embrasser, l'esprit entièrement focalisé sur ses lèvres, sur les effets qu'elles déclenchaient. Puis, Root donna une impulsion. Shaw roula avec elle sur le dos et Root reprit l'initiative du baiser, Shaw la laissa mener la danse.

Un bécot un peu mouillé, et Root se dressa au-dessus d'elle. Les mains de Shaw se posèrent sur ses reins. Elle arborait un air terriblement calme, sérieux. S'il n'y avait eu son ventre poisseux, ses lèvres humides, Root aurait douté avoir sombré entre ses bras. Elle se baissa et lui embrassa doucement la joue :

— Pardon, lui dit-elle d'un ton penaud.

Shaw fronça les sourcils :

— De quoi ?

— De t'avoir prise pour un sexe-toy.

Sa déclaration était de mauvais goût, mais elle avait l'air si sincère qu'elle déclencha le rire de Shaw.

— Tu te moques de moi ? demanda Root.

Shaw leva la tête, reprit ses lèvres, et ses doigts coururent sur son dos.

— Tu es trop... balbutia Root.

Trop troublante, trop désirable, trop sensuelle, trop belle, trop émouvante... et décidément trop habillée.

Root glissa sur le côté, Shaw se tourna vers elle, sans cesser de l'embrasser, sans cesser de la caresser, sans cesser de la maintenir sur la pente ascendante de son plaisir. Root entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Un long et tortueux chemin. Chaque bouton lui demanda des trésors de concentration. Son corps frissonnait, se crispait, s'arquait, son esprit s'embrumait. Elle quitta la chemise pour s'accrocher à l'épaule de Shaw, emportée par sa main qui jouait doucement avec ses seins. Elle n'y arriverait jamais. Shaw l'emporterait avant qu'elle lui eût même réussi à ouvrir sa chemise. Elle rebascula Shaw sur le dos et s'assit sur ses hanches. Shaw fit mine de se relever. Root la plaqua d'une main sur le lit.

— Ne bouge plus.

Peine perdue. Les mains Shaw couraient sur ses flancs, malaxaient ses chairs, se rapprochaient doucement de ses seins. Root chassa une main, elle réapparut ailleurs, elle chassa l'autre, sans beaucoup plus de succès. Sous sa main qui la maintenait allongée, Root sentait Shaw prête à jaillir contre elle. Prête à se redresser, à la happer et à la jeter dans le tourbillon de ses désirs. Elle pesa de tout son poids sur elle et s'échina d'une main fébrile sur les boutons de la chemise rebelle, les dents refermées sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Le dernier bouton. Shaw portait une brassière, Root la remonta à deux mains. Elle l'avait lâchée, Shaw bondit. L'occuper pendant qu'elle la déshabillait. Root lui tira la tête en arrière et l'embrassa. Avec application, pas vraiment comme elle en avait envie, mais comme elle savait que Shaw aimait. Assez longtemps pour la débarrasser de sa chemise, puis de sa brassière. Shaw tendit complaisamment ses bras en arrière pour la première, leva docilement les bras pour la deuxième. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, la brassière fila et Root reperdit le contrôle.

Shaw l'enlaça, colla son buste au sien. Grogna dans son cou. Root ploya sous l'assaut et se retrouva sur le dos.

Après... Shaw s'effaça, Root tenta de la retenir sur elle, mais comment combattre Shaw quand elle avait une idée ? Quand elle s'arrangeait pour que Root ne pensât plus qu'à crier, à ne pas mourir asphyxiée et à survivre au plaisir qui l'inondait ? Au désir de s'abandonner ? Shaw passa ses deux mains sous son bassin, Root s'ouvrit comme une fleur de pâquerette au soleil du matin, et elle cessa de lutter.

Shaw n'avait rien oublié. Elle jouait de son corps en virtuose, attentive à chaque mouvement, à chaque cri, à la sueur qui mouillait le ventre de Root, évitant la moindre fausse note, ne perdant jamais le rythme.

La plainte monta doucement, elle se transforma en chant, en psalmodie. Un silence surgissait, parfois, un demi-silence ou un simple soupir, et puis le chant reprenait. D'abord, sans paroles. Puis un prénom émergea au milieu de la mélodie, syllabes par syllabes.

Shaw s'impatienta soudain. Et elle se mit à courir après le moment ultime. Il arriva. Elle se retira. Un hurlement surgit. Un brutal soubresaut des hanches. Un cri de frustration, un râle de bête sauvage :

— Sa... Sameen, feula Root.

Shaw voulait la voir partir. Maintenant. Il lui suffit de vingt secondes. Root explosa. En appui sur ses pieds, son bassin se souleva. Shaw la maintint par les hanches, continua ses caresses, prolongeant l'explosion. Root retomba lourdement sur le matelas, Shaw suivit. Une main épuisée se posa sur sa tête, une supplique suivit :

— Je ne peux plus, Sameen. S'il-te-plaît, geignit Root.

Requête acceptée. Root soupira de soulagement et ferma les yeux.

.

 

L'aube filtrait à travers les volets. Shaw dormait sur le ventre. Le bas de son dos se soulevait doucement à chacune de ses inspirations. Root reposait en chien de fusil. Sa fréquence cardiaque s'accéléra soudain, Elle gémit faiblement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Par prudence, Athéna se déconnecta.

Root s'étira. Elle avait passé une excellente nuit et elle se sentait en pleine forme. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle ne se souvenait plus que de... Elle ne s'était pas endormie, après ? Elle ne lui aurait pas fait ça ? Elle se retourna brusquement. Affolée à l'idée d'être seule.

Elle avait planté Shaw, en représailles, celle-ci était partie dormir au sous-sol. Vexée peut-être, blessée.

Les épaules nues et l'abondante chevelure noire, lui sautèrent au visage. Shaw n'était pas partie, se rasséréna Root. Elle était restée dormir. Avec elle. Dans son lit.

Elle se rapprocha, coula son corps contre le siens. Shaw dégageait toujours une chaleur incroyable, réconfortante. Son bassin et ses jambes entrèrent en contact avec de la peau. Root aventura une main sur les reins, sur les fesses. Shaw avait fini de se déshabiller toute seule.

Root caressa la peau nue de trois doigts légers, les cuisses, les fesses, les reins, le dos. Elle referma les yeux, appuya son front contre son épaule et continua son exploration bienheureuse. Shaw releva un genou et gémit doucement. Root papillonna des yeux. Shaw était-elle réveillée ? Elle tendit le bras, sa main traversa le dos et caressa doucement la poitrine qui débordait sous elle. Shaw se souleva imperceptiblement, sensible à la caresse. Elle ne dormait pas. Mais elle ne bougea pas. La caresse innocente muta. La passivité de Shaw éveilla le désir de Root de la troubler, de l'emporter, de l'entendre gémir.

Elle continua lentement ses caresses sur son dos, mais revint plus souvent vers le sein. Elle partait quand elle sentait que Shaw allait se soulever pour lui en donner l'accès complet, reprenait les rinceaux sur son dos. Elle prit son temps avant de se ré-aventurer sur les fesses, sur le haut de ses cuisses. La nouvelle position de Shaw, genou plié et jambes écartées, lui ouvrait de nouvelles perspectives. Elle testa la sensibilité à l'intérieur de la cuisse. Le dos de sa main frôla l'entre-jambe sans y prendre garde. Shaw se tendit. Root retira sa main et la porta à son nez. L'odeur du désir l'embaumait. Elle lui embrassa l'épaule; passa les doigts tentateurs vers la poitrine. Ne s'enfuit pas quand Shaw se souleva, et caressa doucement le mamelon contracté. Le souffle de Shaw s'accéléra, elle se souleva un peu plus, mais elle n'esquissa pas d'autre geste. Shaw se montrait paresseuse et ouverte au plaisir. Root se souleva sur un coude et parcourut son dos de baiser. Son majeur titilla le bas de ses reins. Shaw se cambra légèrement. Le doigt s'aventura plus loin, suivit le sillon des fesses sans s'y enfoncer. Jusqu'au bout. La chair ferme et lisse céda la place aux muqueuses douces et profondes. Shaw remonta un peu plus la jambe. Une invitation. Acceptée. Shaw bascula son bassin. Un geste de bienvenue. Apprécié.

Shaw referma les poings sur les draps. Root lui dispensait des sensations très proches de celles qu'elle obtenait quand elle s'abandonnait elle-même au plaisir. Quand elle fantasmait sur Root, pour maintenir son désir et pour s'encourager au plaisir. Ce n'était pas vraiment son truc, mais elle s'était réveillée sans savoir si elle rêvait encore ou si les caresses qui la troublaient étaient réelles. Et puis, elle avait pris conscience du corps de Root contre le sien, de son front posé sur son épaule. Elle avait voulu prolonger le bien-être né de son sommeil, de son réveil voluptueux, de la proximité de Root, du bout de ses doigts qui couraient sur sa peau. Son trouble avait augmenté, mais il ne l'avait pas incitée. C'était doux. Le doigt qui filait sur elle lui procurait un immense plaisir. Celui-ci redoubla quand le doigt s'insinua plus profondément en elle, quand les lèvres de Root reprirent sur son dos la caresse un instant interrompue par ses doigts qui allaient et venaient en elle, qui se retiraient, qui reprenaient leurs caresses ailleurs, puis qui repartaient au cœur son plaisir.

Root guettait son souffle, quand il s'accéléra, elle vint coller sa bouche à son oreille.

— Viens, murmura-t-elle avec impatience.

Shaw lui avait laissé la main, elle avait savouré son pouvoir, la passivité dont elle faisait preuve, mais plus le plaisir de Shaw devenait évident, plus Root avait envie de le partager, de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, d'échanger. Elle accéléra. Shaw leva le bassin, Root en profita pour passer sa deuxième main sous elle, pour doubler la caresse.

C'était trop. Shaw chercha à se retourner.

— Après, Sameen. Ne bouge pas.

— Je... Je... balbutia Shaw.

Et elle bascula. Root la poussa pour qu'elle se retournât et se jeta sur sa bouche encore ouverte. Shaw était incapable de répondre à son baiser, Root descendit sur sa poitrine. Shaw gémit. Les mains de Root reprirent possession d'elle. Son corps se frottait contre le sien. Shaw se tordait sous elle, peinant à retrouver ses repères. Elle se concentra.

Respirer, oublier ses mains, ses lèvres, son corps dévoré de désirs. Reprendre le contrôle.

La méditation avait du bon. Une demi-minutes suffit à Shaw pour retrouver l'usage de son corps. Root le sentit :

— Ensemble,Sameen, s'il te plaît, ensemble.

Shaw n'aspirait pas à mieux. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs fluides, leurs membres, leurs mains... Toutes les barrières, les murs, qui pouvaient encore les séparer s'effondrèrent dans le souffle passionné de leur étreinte, elles lancèrent des ponts au-dessus des abîmes, s'invitèrent à explorer leurs mondes respectifs. L'osmose physique s'accomplit, leurs esprits s'embrassèrent, se rencontrèrent, se reconnurent, différents et semblables, et s'en félicitèrent.

Root s'adonna aux déclarations, à sa propension à parler, Shaw ne chercha pas à la faire taire, et ne prononça que son prénom durant tout le temps que durèrent leurs ébats. Leurs prénoms se mêlèrent dans une plainte et une célébration orgiaque de la jouissance qu'elles s'apportaient.

Puis vint le relâchement, l'abandon de Root sur l'épaule de Shaw. Le silence.

Et la vie. Leur vie :

— Sam, ça s'est bien passé avec Gen ?

— Mouais.

— Tu n'as pas été trop dure ?

— Maria m'avait fait la leçon.

Root fut secouée d'un rire bref.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, Gen était sérieusement blessée.

— Elle s'est fait mal ?

— Oui, mais ce n'était rien de grave.

Une pause.

— Elle a parlé à Yulia. Yulia lui a dit qu'elle ne...

Shaw ne voulait pas donner une fausse image de la jeune Russe.

— … qu'elle l'aimait, mais que...

Shaw n'y arriverait jamais. Root vint à son aide :

— Gen l'a mal pris ?

— Non. Elle avait déjà décidé de...

Shaw inspira longuement :

— Elle veut rester avec toi.

— Je sais.

— Et, euh...

— Avec toi ?

— Oui, confirma Shaw dans un murmure.

— Tu ne veux pas ?

— Si, répondit-t-elle plus bas encore.

— Avec moi ?

— Oui.

Le cœur de Root bondit dans sa poitrine, elle s'efforça de ne pas montrer le bonheur déferlant qui l'envahissait, qui la balayait et la roulait comme un bois flotté dans le ressac.

— À nous deux, on devrait bien s'en sortir, tu ne crois pas ?

— Si.

— À nous quatre ?

Sameen, Anne-Margaret, Genrika et elle.

— Ouais, souffla Shaw.

Root se releva au-dessus d'elle. Shaw fuit son regard. Root l'appela doucement. Shaw retourna lentement ses yeux vers elle. Ils exprimaient l'incertitude et du désarroi.

— Un si joli code... lui murmura Root.

Elle embrassa brièvement Shaw sur les lèvres et se recoucha sur son épaule. Elle avait pensé « Je t'aime, Sameen. » , mais Shaw n'était pas en mesure de recevoir sa déclaration, « Une si joli code » suffisait. Shaw comprendrait, à celle-ci maintenant de gérer le reste.

Root serait toujours présente si Shaw requerrait son aide ou son soutien.

Shaw ne partirait plus jamais.

Elle était revenue prendre la place qui lui revenait. La place qui lui convenait.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

 

 **Premier film de Lauren Bacall :**   _Le port de l'angoisse_  ( _To have and not to have_ ) de Howard Hanks, d'après un roman d'Ernest Hemingway. La femme d'Howard Hanks repéra Lauren Bacall sur la couverture de Vogue. Elle persuada son mari de l'engager et d'en faire un nouveau modèle de femme fatale. Regard par en-dessous (parce qu'elle avait peur de la caméra), voix rauque et blondeur lui assurèrent un succès immédiat, et l'amour d'Humphey Bogart de vingt-cinq ans son aîné.

 

 

 


	25. Le 17 avril 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Pour les gourmands, il y a une recette en notes de fin de chapitre (légère...)._

* * *

 

 

Maria sonna à la porte de la villa des Pomerleau. Philippe Pomerleau vint lui ouvrir et lui bafouilla des paroles de bienvenue.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas que sa femme eût accepté que Juliette, sa fille aînée horripilante qu'il adorait, qui le désolait par son mutisme, qui avait si bien travaillé quand la jeune Jen Edwards s'était penchée sur son cas et avait apporté dans son cartable, une mathématicienne, un officier des Marines et une Mexicaine, sa fille aînée qui avait relâché son effort, qui accumulait les mauvaises notes depuis trois semaines, qui ne supportait plus ni son frère ni sa sœur, et qui, cerise sur le gâteau, avait passé la nuit avec un garçon que ni lui ni Valérie ne connaissait, donc, il n'en revenait toujours pas que sa femme eut accepté que Juliette ne passât pas les fêtes de Pâques en famille.

La jeune juge mexicaine et le professeur Deghati avaient pris rendez-vous un soir.

— Dans l'intérêt de Juliette, avait précisé Maria Alvarez.

Il était tombé sous le charme latin de la jeune femme.

Lors du rendez-vous, Maria Alvarez portait un grand manteau noir en laine épaisse, d'une coupe irréprochable et sans fioritures, qui lui descendait aux chevilles. Valérie les avait fait entrer dans le salon et leur avait proposé de les débarrasser de leurs manteaux.

Khatareh Deghati avait dévoilé sous un gros manteau matelassé une tenue sévère de professeur. Un tailleur jupe noir porté sur un chemisier de la même couleur, des chaussures à talons plats élégantes et qu'il avait jugées confortables. Mais Maria Alvarez... Le manteau pratique et douillet de l'universitaire avait dissimulé sa mise austère. Le manteau sage de la jeune Mexicaine, son statut de juge n'avaient pas préparé Philippe Pomerleau à ce qu'il dissimulait quand il le lui avait galamment retiré des épaules.

Maria Alvarez était de taille moyenne, un peu plus grande que Khatareh Deghati, aussi grande que Gabrielle, plus petite que Juliette ou que Valérie, mais elle dégageait une terrible présence et une sensualité torride. Heureusement pour elle, son manteau était chaudement doublé, car, dessous, sa tenue n'était aucunement adaptée à la saison. Il se souvenait encore de sa robe en coton léger, de ses bras nus, du décolleté alléchant. Une robe bleu pétrole imprimée sur laquelle s'ébattaient parmi les fleurs, des oiseaux diaphanes. Une grosse ceinture brodée de motifs indiens, mettait sa taille en valeur sans l'emprisonner dans un carcan. Des bottes de cavalier en cuir fauve, un collier de pierre brut, de grands anneaux d'or aux oreilles, un chignon strict et un maquillage qui, d'un trait de khôl, assombrissait ses yeux noirs, complétaient sa mise et achevaient de donner l'impression à Philippe Pomerleau de se retrouver projeté, deux siècles en arrière, face à une aristocrate mexicaine qui régnait sans partage sur l'une des plus belles haciendas du territoire mexicain. Il ne lui manquait que le chapeau que, dans son imagination, les belles Andalouses et toutes les beautés aristocratiques mexicaines arboraient quand elles montaient à cheval, pour inspecter leur terre, se rendre au marché ou assister à une course de taureaux.

Philippe Pomerleau suffoqué par cette apparition d'un autre temps, n'avait prêté qu'une oreille distraite à la conversation qui avait mis aux prises ses deux invités et sa femme.

Maria Alvarez s'était présenté seule cette fois-ci.

Une nouvelle femme. Sa chevelure d'un noir profond était libre de toutes entraves. Bien plus longs que son chignon le lui avait laissé croire. Elle portait des vêtements pratiques, des vêtements adaptés à la randonnée en forêt et des chaussures de marche en cuir. Qu'importait la tenue, la jeune femme dégageait toujours autant de charme. Et d'autorité.

— Je vous en prie, entrez, lui dit-il en anglais.

Elle retira sa parka. Un gros col roulé en laine grise orné sur la poitrine d'un bandeau de cristaux de neige lui donnait cet air assuré et décontracté qu'arborent les guides ou les agents de protection de la faune et de la flore.

— Muchas gracias, répondit Maria.

Elle accentua les sifflements des syllabes et grasseya son « r »plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Consciente de la séduction qu'elle exerçait sur le père de Juliette, elle s'en amusait sans vergogne, mais sans arrière-pensées malsaines. Elle appréciait beaucoup trop Juliette, pour se permettre de séduire son père et jouer du trouble qu'elle éveillait en lui. Maria n'était pas une briseuse de mariage. Les hommes mariés d'accord mais pas quand leurs femmes se tenaient derrière la porte.

— Juliette vous attendait...

Un bruit de cavalcade l'interrompit et Juliette déboula dans l'entrée.

— Maria ! cria-t-elle.

La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de la Mexicaine, elle la serra contre elle et l'embrassa avec effusion. Maria lui rendit son étreinte chaleureuse. Juliette avait cela d'appréciable qu'elle était spontanée dans ses affections, une qualité qui faisait furieusement défaut aux résidents du lac de la Prune si l'on exceptait Alma et Anne-Margaret. Genrika et Alexeï possédaient des natures extraverties, mais l'influence qu'exerçaient sur l'une, Sameen et sur l'autre Anna, bridaient leurs élans d'affections. Root se montrait tactile et recelait des gestes d'une extrême douceur qui témoignait de la tendresse de ses sentiments, mais elle les distribuait avec parcimonie devant témoin. Elle cédait facilement à son humeur facétieuse, à sa propension à manipuler son entourage et il n'était pas toujours facile de faire la part entre le jeu et la réalité. Entre Root et le personnage qu'elle incarnait. Si son âme restait la même, si son cœur ne changeait pas, ce que soupçonnait Maria, alors Root se révélait être d'une grande pudeur. Sameen dissimulait ses émotions sous une attitude rugueuse, Root usait d'humour et de fantaisie, Anna de la couleur glaçante de son regard, de sa grande taille et de ses traits anguleux, Yulia du silence buté des condamnés. Aucune n'était le monstre d'indifférence qu'elle semblait être, quoique Root limitait son intérêt à ses proches et qu'Anna et Sameen n'éprouvaient aucun trouble à tuer qui était leur ennemi.

Valérie Pomerleau vint tempérer l'enthousiasme de sa fille :

— Tu es prête ?

Juliette se détacha de Maria. L'adolescente et la Mexicaine se dédièrent un immense sourire. Des larmes piquèrent les yeux de Valérie Pomerleau. Juliette semblait tout à coup si heureuse, si épanouie.

.

 

Où pêchait-elle ? Quand l'avait-elle perdue ? Était-elle trop sévère, pas assez disponible, trop prise par son travail, par ses gardes ? Pourquoi rencontrait-elle tant de problèmes avec Juliette alors que le courant passait avec Gabrielle et Thomas ? Qu'avait-elle raté chez sa fille, qu'une juge à l'aura internationale et une femme officier, héros de guerre, avaient trouvé ? Juliette avait épinglé une photo d'Élisa Foley dans sa chambre. La jeune femme ne se différenciait pas des joueuses qu'adulait Juliette : un corps d'athlète, un regard volontaire, un sourire éclatant, une attitude « cool », un palmarès enviable même si Élisa Foley n'avait jamais acquis une dimension internationale. Valérie avait rencontré la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait nier son charme, mais ce qui l'avait le plus impressionnée, n'était pas sa stature ou la sympathie qu'elle inspirait, mais son autorité. Juliette ne racontait rien de ses entraînements en compagnie de la jeune femme comme elle ne racontait rien de ses cours particuliers avec Jen Edwards, Maria Alvarez. Valérie Pomerleau ne savait même si Khatareh Deghati intervenait auprès de sa fille. Elle ne racontait rien, mais les autres ne s'en privaient pas. Valérie assistait rarement aux entraînements, mais elle connaissait beaucoup de joueuses et elle était de nature sociable. Elle ne se privait pas non plus d'écouter les conversations et d'observer. Elle avait ainsi appris qu'Élisa Foley ne se contentait pas d'entraîner sa fille et Jen Edwards. Les entraîneurs des Avalanches lui avaient demandé d'assurer des cours de préparation physique d l'équipe. L'officier n'avait jamais joué au hockey, la préparation physique se déroulait dans une salle à laquelle les parents n'avaient pas accès, mais elle avait étendu son entraînement sur la patinoire et Valérie Pomerleau avait mesuré à quel point la jeune femme pouvait se montrer exigeante, voir intransigeante. Juliette ne mouftait pas, elle accomplissait les exercices avec sérieux et application, et s'il lui arrivait de ne pas satisfaire son entraîneur, elle acceptait remontrances et critiques. La jeune Mia lui avait tenu un discours dithyrambique aussi bien sur Élisa Foley que sur Maria Alvarez, concluant pour cette dernière un mystérieux :

— Si vous saviez, comme elle est gentille, madame.

Jen Edwards lui avait mainte fois assuré que Juliette travaillait bien et qu'elle s'en sortirait. Les résultats de Juliette lui avaient confirmé cette affirmation. Et, depuis novembre, la jeune mère ne pouvait que se féliciter avec son mari, d'avoir accepté la proposition de Khatareh Deghati. Non seulement les notes de Juliette avaient effectué une spectaculaire remontée, la jeune fille s'était rapprochée de ses parents. Un peu, suffisamment pour ne pas hésiter parfois à leur demander de l'aide. Valérie avait peut-être relâché son attention, elle s'était peut-être réjouie trop vite d'un changement dont elle n'avait pas perçu qu'il était exclusivement lié à des personnes étrangères à la famille. L'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait à la maison, les trois premiers mois de l'année idyllique, la bonne humeur de son aînée, avait endormie ses inquiétudes. Et puis, Juliette avait fêté son anniversaire à la salle de quille de Sainte Dorothée. Une vraie réussite. Ils avaient réservé la salle à son intention. D'un même élan, il avait loué un chalet au parc d'Oka. Juliette devait y passer le week-end avec Jen Edwards et tout s'était gâté.

D'abord, Juliette leur avait menti, Jen servait de prétexte et de couverture à un week-end en amoureux. La police ne leur avait rien rapporté dans ce sens, mais les époux Pomerleau n'étaient naïfs. Ils n'avaient jamais rencontré Xavier Deschênes, mais ils savaient que leur fille sortait avec le garçon. Gabrielle ne se privait pas de mettre sa sœur en boîte à ce propos. Il était plus âgé et bon élève. Deux garçons, deux filles. Juliette aux dires de Gabrielle était avec d'autres garçons avant Xavier et elle était très amoureuse de ce dernier. Valerie ne pouvait savoir si Juliette avait déjà couché avec lui auparavant, mais il n'était pas difficile de se douter qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec lui cette fois-ci. Elle était médecin, elle aimait ses filles. Elle savait tout ce qu'il y avait savoir sur la fécondation et la contraception, mais Valérie avait des idées bien arrêtées. Juliette venait de fêter ses seize ans : elle était trop jeune. Point à la ligne. Et Juliette savait très bien ce qu'en pensaient sa mère et son père.

Elle n'avait réalisé que plus tard le mensonge de Juliette et ce qu'il impliquait, parce qu'elle avait eu bien d'autres sujets d'inquiétude. L'attaque, l'enlèvement, le déchaînement de violence, la blessure de Genrika, les morts, le silence inquiétant de la police, la visite inattendue des policiers américains, le statut de témoin protégée de Jen Edwards, l'attente insupportable du retour de sa fille à la maison. Et puis, son mutisme, son refus de parler, de partager son expérience, ses nuits agitées, ses yeux cernés, son humeur sombre, ses notes en chute libre, la méchanceté qu'elle manifestait envers sa sœur et son frère. Valérie comprenait que sa fille souffrait, mais elle ne savait pas comment l'aider. Le psychologue que voyait Juliette lui disait que la jeune fille refusait de parler et que les séances se limitaient à un long silence, bienveillant de son côté, hostile et agressif du côté de Juliette. Valérie avait entendu sa fille pleurer un soir dans sa chambre, elle avait frappé, les pleurs avaient cessé, Valérie était rentrée, Juliette l'avait très mal reçue. Elle avait tenté d'en savoir plus.

— Je n'ai rien à dire.

— Juliette, je...

— Sors de ma chambre, avait craché sa fille avant qu'elle n'eût achevé sa phrase.

— Dégage ! Fous le camp !

Valérie Pomerleau ne brillait pas sa patiente, ni pour sa bienveillance quand elle estimait que ses enfants outrepassaient leurs devoirs de respect dû à leurs parents. Le ton était monté. Juliette l'avait insultée. Les punitions étaient tombées. Puis la colère froide. D'un côté comme de l'autre. Après les cris.

— J'attends tes excuses, Juliette.

L'adolescente n'avait pas desserré les dents, mais l'expression de haine sauvage qui s'était affichée sur son visage en disait aussi long qu'une invective vulgaire.

— Très bien...

Le ton définitif avait alerté Juliette. Sa mère avait atteint la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait accepter. Elle avait gardé un ultime levier.

— Pardon, maman. Pardon.

Valérie Pomerleau n'avait aucune envie d'entendre les suppliques larmoyantes de sa fille. Ses remords hypocrites. Elle était restée de glace. Juliette s'était effondrée. Assises sur son lit, le dos courbé, la tête baissée et les larmes qui tombaient à grosses gouttes sur ses genoux.

Juliette.

Elle se souvint du parc d'Oka, de la jeune fille joyeuse qu'elle était, de la jeune fille appréciée par ses camarades au hockey, en classe, par ses entraîneurs, par ses professeurs même si elle ne travaillait pas comme elle eût dû, de la grande sœur qu'adulait en secret Gabrielle, qu'aimait Thomas. Elle s'était assise à côté d'elle et elle avait passé un bras prudent autour de ses épaules. Juliette s'était collée à elle et ses larmes avaient redoublé. Valérie avait soutenu son corps, mais elle n'avait rien su lui dire. Les larmes s'étaient taries. Juliette lui avait demandé de partir. Valérie était partie. Elle avait été border Thomas, elle lui avait raconté une histoire, elle était passée dire à Gabrielle qu'ils était l'heure de se coucher. Les deux enfants avaient entendu les cris.

Thomas l'avait interrogée :

— Juliette est encore fâchée ?

— …

— Pourquoi est-elle si fâchée ?

— Elle a eu peur et elle s'inquiète pour Jen.

— Mais tu n'y es pour rien, pourquoi elle est fâchée contre toi ?

— Parfois, quand on est triste ou qu'on a peur, on est dur avec les gens qu'on aime, Thomas. Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé ?

Il avait réfléchi et acquiescé.

Gabrielle avait tout entendu et elle avait attendu le dernier moment pour parler :

— Jul est parfois vraiment niaiseuse, je rêve parfois qu'elle n'ait jamais existé et qu'elle ne soit pas ma sœur, j'ai envie de la frapper quand elle est méchante et injuste. Elle me fiche la honte au collège quand on me parle de ses notes et qu'on me dit que c'est un cancre. C'est une frimeuse, mais parfois, je suis vraiment fière de pouvoir dire que c'est ma sœur. Jul est nulle, elle mérite toutes les punitions qu'elle se reçoit, pour son travail, sa conduite et son langage, mais ils sont méchants au collège, pas tout le monde, mais certains.

— Méchants ? Comment ça méchant ?

— Ben...

— Je ne dirais pas à Juliette que tu m'as parlé.

— Tu peux lui dire, je lui en ai déjà parlé. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fâches.

— Je ne me fâcherai pas.

— Elle est un peu ridicule quand elle est amoureuse, mais Xavier est vraiment sympa. Tu sais, elle a jamais... euh... avant lui, elle a jamais...euh,

Sa mère savait pour la nuit que Juliette avait passée avec Xavier, pourquoi se montrait-elle si niaise ? Parce que c'était sa mère. Et qu'elle parlait de son abrutie de grande sœur. Elle avait honte, voilà pourquoi. Bon, tant pis pour la honte :

— Elle n'avait jamais été avec un garçon, dit-elle dans un seul souffle.

— Comment sais-tu ça ?

— Je suis sa sœur, lui avait rétorqué Gabrielle d'un ton condescendant.

— Euh, oui, excuse-moi.

— Il ne lui parle plus.

— …

— Depuis le parc d'Oka, il ne lui parle plus. De toute façon, Jul ne parle plus à personne sauf à Jen et aux Avalanches. Elle est bête, mais elle est triste, je l'entends pleurer. Jul n'a jamais pleuré. Maman, j'sais que tu es fâchée mais ne la prive pas de hockey. Je ne veux pas vivre un enfer à la maison.

— Je ne l'ai pas privée de ses entraînements. Je voudrais l'aider, mais je ne sais pas trop par quel bout la prendre.

— Mouais...

— Elle t'a parlé, Gabrielle ?

— Non. Et elle me jette dès je lui adresse la parole.

Les deux sœurs s'étaient toujours chamaillées, plus ou moins amicalement. Juliette était une fonceuse, sa place d'attaquante au hockey lui allait comme un gant, elle ne planifiait rien, elle posait ses affaires n'importe où et ne rangeait bien que ses livres. Gabrielle était organisée et maniaque. Elle planifiait sa journée minute par minute, ses devoirs, ses répétitions, ses lectures, ses jeux, ses rêveries, son temps passé devant la télévision. Sa chambre brillait comme un sous neuf. Valérie et Philippe Pomerleau se seraient peut-être inquiétés de tant de perfection si le lit de la plus jeune de leur fille ne ressemblait pas à un radeau de désordre et de saleté, égaré dans un univers aseptisé. Les deux sœurs partageaient pourtant, un même goût pour la lecture et une nature sociable et extravertie. Gabrielle se montrait plus calme, mais Juliette avait toujours fait preuve d'un optimisme confiant et d'une joie de vivre débordante pourvu qu'on ne s'attaquât pas à ses résultats scolaires à partir de la secondaire.

Gabrielle aimait sa sœur et se nourrissait de son énergie, Juliette la trouvait trop sérieuse, trop petite fille modèle, et l'esprit caustique de sa sœur l'énervait d'autant plus qu'il faisait mouche à chaque fois qu'elle s'en prenait à elle. Juliette fuyait Gabrielle, mais elle adorait briller à ses yeux et elle se montrait déçue quand celle-ci n'assistait pas à l'un de ses matchs de hockey. Gabrielle, quoique Juliette s'en défendît, incarnait la supportrice qu'il ne faut à aucun prix décevoir. Thomas suivait les matchs que disputait Juliette en hurlant. Chaussées de ses patins, sa sœur était son dieu. Gabrielle connaissait bien les règles du hockey, le jeu l'amusait. Un sport de brutes qu'elle trouvait divertissant à regarder. À analyser. Elle n'hésitait jamais à critiquer aigrement son aîné quand elle, ou son équipe, avait mal joué ou commis trop d'erreurs. Juliette se fâchait, mais elle n'avait aucun argument à lui renvoyer. Gabrielle avait l'œil sûr, et quand le jeu lui avait plu, elle ne manquait jamais de féliciter les joueuses et de commenter les bons coups de Juliette, qui rayonnait alors de fierté qu'elle cachait sous un amas de vantardises et de : « tu n'y connais rien » condescendants et mensongers qui ne dupaient personne.

La réciproque existait. Juliette, depuis que Gabrielle « se débrouillait » à la flûte, ne ratait jamais un de ses concerts. Les passions aux antipodes l'une de l'autre de ses deux filles leur épargnaient de se retrouver en compétition ou de souffrir de complexes liés à leurs excellences ou à leurs manques. Valérie s'était efforcée de ne montrer aucune préférence envers l'un ou l'autre de ses enfants, mais l'entrée en adolescence de Juliette avait mis cette résolution à rude épreuve. A douze ans, Thomas vénérait encore sa mère comme le centre du monde, Gabrielle lui ressemblait, et Juliette l'horripilait. Quels que fussent les efforts qu'elle fît pour se montrer patiente et compréhensive.

— Jen lui manque, maman. D'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elles peuvent être amies.

— Elles jouent au hockey ensemble, suggéra Valérie Pomerleau.

— Ouais, ben à part ça, elles n'ont pas grand-chose en commun.

— C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elles sont amies, suggéra Valérie.

— Depuis que Juliette ne voit plus Jen, tout est nul, grommela tristement Gabrielle qui détestait les conflits qui dressaient ses parents contre sa sœur.

— Jen a été blessée, elle est en convalescence.

— Pourquoi tu n'emmènes pas Juliette la voir à l'hôpital ?

— Parce que je ne sais pas où elle est hospitalisée et que Juliette ne veut pas me le dire.

— Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas à l'hôpital. Quand je l'ai traitée de grosse niaiseuse et que je lui ai demandé où elle pouvait être, elle m'a dit que cela ne me regardait pas.

— Elle sait où elle est ?

— Évidemment ! Elles sont meilleures amies. Elles se disent tout.

Valérie avait souhaité bonne nuit à Gabrielle. Elle avait parlé à son mari. Il s'inquiétait autant qu'elle. Il avait effectué des recherches et ce qu'il avait découvert ne l'avait pas rassuré. Valérie Pomerleau lui avait raconté les larmes de Juliette, le désespoir profond qu'elle avait ressenti chez sa fille. La culpabilité qui l'assaillait de se laisser emporter par la colère à chaque fois que Juliette l'énervait, et de se sentir impuissante à l'aider.

— Parfois, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir perdue.

Valérie Pomerleau dévoilait rarement ses faiblesses. Ce soir-là, Philippe Pomerleau mesura l'étendue des sentiments qu'il portait à sa femme. Il déploya des trésors de patience, de compréhension et d'amour pour la consoler et évita de lui montrer combien il se sentait lui-même, aussi impuissant et inquiet qu'elle.

.

 

Maria avait refusé un café, Valérie s'était souvenue de sa grimace involontaire quand elle avait bu la tasse qu'elle lui avait servie à sa première visite. Le café ne lui avait pas plu. Elle avait proposé un thé ou une tisane maison. La jeune juge avait opté pour la tisane et s'en félicitait.

Elle observait les parents de Juliette en attendant que la jeune fille fît sa toilette. Une corvée qu'elle avait voulu éviter, mais à laquelle sa mère avait voulu qu'elle se pliât. L'échange avait menacé de tourner au vinaigre, Maria était intervenue et Juliette avait filé à la salle de bain sans attendre.

— Bonjour.

Maria tourna la tête vers la porte du salon. La petite sœur et le petit frère.

— Bonjour, répondit Maria.

Le garçon courut s'asseoir près de sa mère et exigea un câlin. La jeune fille s'installa dans un fauteuil. Maria lui sourit amicalement. Gabrielle lui opposa un regard circonspect. Maria connaissait. La jeune fille l'évaluait, elle cherchait à savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, ou plus certainement, à confronter ce que Juliette lui avait raconté sur elle et ce qu'elle voyait.

— Vous allez où ? demanda Gabrielle.

— Dans les Laurentides.

— Jen est là-bas ?

— Oui.

— Élisa aussi ?

— Non, Élisa est repartie au États-Unis.

— Pourquoi madame Cormier n'est-elle pas venue ?

Très bonne question pensèrent Philippe et Valérie Pomerleau.

— Elle préférait rester près de Gen.

— Jen est vraiment un témoin sous protection ?

— Gabrielle, voulut la mettre en garde sa mère.

— Non, je comprends qu'elle soit curieuse, répondit Maria à La jeune femme.

Elle se tourna vers Gabrielle.

— Oui, c'est vrai.

— Elle a vu un meurtre au Mexique ?

— Non, rit Maria.

— C'est en rapport avec le Chirurgien de la mort ?

Maria s'assombrit.

— En quelque sorte.

— Il est en prison grâce à vous.

— J'étais un simple témoin à son procès. Il est d'abord en prison parce qu'il a été arrêté.

— Par les policiers qui sont venus à la maison ?

— Entre autres.

— Avec l'aide du FBI et de vos gardes du corps ?

— Oui.

— Il méritait la mort.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il soit beaucoup plus heureux de se retrouver en prison. Il est en isolation, ses conditions de détention sont très dures.

— En superMax ?

— Mmm.

— Et Juliette, elle ne risque rien ?

— Jen ne l'aurait pas invité si elle courait le moindre danger.

C'était tout ce que voulait savoir Gabrielle. Tout ce que voulait savoir aussi les parents des jeunes filles. Juliette arriva avec son sac sur le dos.

— Je suis prête.

Elle jeta un regard mauvais aux membres de sa famille réunis.

— Jul, tu salueras Jen pour moi, fit Gabrielle.

— D'ac.

— N'oublie pas, précisa la jeune fille.

— Je ne suis pas encore gâteuse.

— Moi aussi tu lui diras, intervint Thomas.

— Ouais.

— Bon et bien, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, fit Maria en se levant.

Juliette ne dit au revoir à personne. Elle fila sans se retourner. Dehors, elle tressaillit de joie à la vue de la Wrangler rouge, testa l'ouverture de la portière et, puisque Maria n'avait pas verrouillé la voiture, elle chargea son sac à l'arrière et s'installa à la place passager.

— Ce qu'elle est mal élevée, grommela Gabrielle avant de tourner les talons et d'enjoindre Thomas à la suivre.

Thomas se lança à sa poursuite. Maria enfila sa parka et se tourna pour prendre congé des Pomerleau. Ils avaient le regard fixé sur la silhouette à peine visible de leur fille derrière le pare-brise.

— Elle a été témoin de beaucoup de violence. Elle a eu très peur. Elle a vécu une expérience traumatisante. Elle ne vous a rien raconté, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard des époux Pomerleau se détourna de leur fille. Leur expression suffisait à confirmer ce que Maria pensait.

— C'est souvent le cas avec les enfants. En plus, c'est arrivé à un mauvais moment.

— … ?

— Vous n'auriez jamais dû apprendre qu'elle vous avait menti ni qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec un garçon. Inconsciemment, elle se sent coupable. Elle pense que tout ce qui est arrivé est de sa faute et qu'elle a été punie de vous avoir menti.

L'expression de Valérie et Philippe Pomerleau indiquait que Juliette n'était pas la seule à se sentir coupable.

— Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps. Vous faites bien de nous la confier. Elle manque beaucoup à Gen, elles pourront se parler, ça leur fera autant de bien à l'une qu'à l'autre.

— Jen est mutique elle aussi ?

— Non, mais elle a d'autres problèmes à régler.

— Madame Cormier est partie longtemps.

Maria évita le sujet :

— Je m'occuperai bien de Juliette. Vous avez mon téléphone et celui de... d'Alice Cormier. N'hésitez pas à nous appeler si vous vous inquiétez. À l'école, ça va ?

— Non , c'est une catastrophe.

— On va arranger ça. Et sinon, Juliette va-t-elle à la messe ?

— …

— Je compte assister à la veillée Pascale et à la messe de Pâques, expliqua Maria.

— Si vous arrivez à la convaincre de venir avec vous...

— Je verrais avec elle et Gen, Alma me sera peut-être d'une aide précieuse.

— Merci, madame, dit Philippe Pomerleau sincèrement ému. C'est vraiment très gentil à vous de...

— J'aime beaucoup Juliette. C'est un cancre, mais un cancre sympathique et si on l'encourage dans le bon sens, elle est fort capable de réussir. Vous avez préparé ce dont je vous avais parlé ?

— Gabrielle est allée s'en occuper.

Une cavalcade dans l'escalier. Gabrielle tendit un sac à dos d'école à Maria.

— Il y a tous ses livres et tous ses cahiers.

Philippe tendit un papier à la jeune Mexicaine.

— Ce sont nos codes d'accès au logiciel scolaire de son collège. Vous y trouverez ses notes et les devoirs qu'elle a à faire.

— Merci.

— Elle va faire la gueule, ricana Gabrielle.

C'était sans compter l'autorité dont bénéficiait Maria auprès de la jeune fille et la joie débordante qui animait Juliette à l'idée de revoir Genrika.

.

 

Maria démarra la Wrangler.

— Tu m'excuseras si on fait trois petits détours avant de partir ? demanda Maria en espagnol.

— Oui. On va faire des courses ? répondit Juliette en français.

— Julieta...

Juliette répéta sa phrase en espagnol.

— Bien, apprécia Maria d'un air faraud. Je te préviens, à partir de maintenant, entre nous, c'est en espagnol. Je préviendrai Alma. Et Sameen et Root seront peut-être aussi d'accord.

— Sameen parle espagnol ?

— Oui, un peu trop bien d'ailleurs.

Maria s'était tout d'abord rendu chez Mia.

— Tu peux m'attendre dans la voiture ? demanda-t-elle à Juliette. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, mais c'est important et ce que j'ai à lui dire à elle et sa mère est confidentiel.

— C'est à propos de son père ?

— Oui.

— Sa mère va obtenir sa garde permanente ?

— Oui.

— C'est génial. Mia a peur de son père, c'est une fille vraiment sympa et lui, c'est un beau salaud.

— Juliette..

— Pardon, mais c'est vrai. Maria ? s'inquiéta soudain Juliette. Il ne va pas lui faire de mal s'il apprend qu'elle a comploté contre lui ?

— Comploter ? Tu emploies de bien grand mots.

— Il est très méchant et il est violent. Je déteste quand il vient nous voir jouer. Mia est complètement... euh

Comment dire cela en espagnol ? Une périphrase peut-être. Maria comprendrait :

— Elle a peur et elle ne nous parle pas.

Maria se mâchouilla un instant l'intérieur de la joue.

— Rien n'est encore officiel. Mais je peux peut-être lui passer l'envie d'exercer des représailles sur Mia et sa mère.

— Ça serait bien.

Maria lui dédia un petit sourire en coin.

— Quelle est votre idée ? demanda la jeune fille curieuse.

— Lui envoyer un agent du gouvernement... ou deux, ou pourquoi pas trois.

Maria pensait à Shaw. À Anna et Borkoof. Le père de Mia connaissait Root. Dommage, elle eût été parfaite, mais Sameen ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Alexeï assurerait une présence silencieuse. Ils endosseraient l'uniforme de la Gendarmerie royale, pour le reste Maria faisait confiance à Sameen.

Le deuxième arrêt eut lieu dans un magasin de sport.

— C'est pour Anne-Margaret ? s'informa Juliette.

— Pour sa mère aussi. C'est l'anniversaire d'Anamaga aujourd'hui, mais c'était celui de Sameen dimanche dernier.

— Vous ne lui avez pas souhaité ?

— Nous avons préféré attendre celui d'Anamaga pour ça. Sameen aime bien marcher avec elle. Elle la porte sur la hanche ou coincée dans une écharpe, ça va parce qu'Anamaga est petite encore. J'aurais bien aimé avoir un sac comme ça pour Alma, même pour la promener en ville. J'ai eu du mal à trouver un modèle qui me plaisait et qui, surtout plairait à Sameen. Mais celui-là est parfait.

— Je peux prendre quelque chose ?

— Pour Anamaga ?

— Oui, c'est nul, si je viens à son anniversaire sans rien lui offrir.

— Tu as déjà une idée ?

— Ben, si j'avais su avant, je lui aurais acheté un bonnet de notre équipe ou un tee-shirt.

— Tu n'as pas pris les tiens ?

— Si, mais le tee-shirt est vieux et j'ai mon bonnet depuis longtemps.

— Il est propre ?

— Oui.

— Ce sera parfait, Julieta.

— Vous êtes sûre ?

— Oui, et connaissant Sameen, tu n'as même pas besoin d'un paquet-cadeau.

Juliette n'aurait jamais mis en doute la parole de la jeune juge et elles ressortirent du magasin avec un seul paquet.

Le troisième arrêt dura trente secondes. Maria téléphona pour dire qu'elle était arrivée et, trente secondes plus tard, Juliette cédait sa place à Khatareh Deghati.

 

* * *

 

Shaw avait réaménagé l'aire de tir à l'arc. Elle s'entraînait depuis une heure. En débardeur. Noir bien évidemment. Shaw manquait dramatiquement d'originalité en ce qui concernait la couleur de ses vêtements. Même son treillis était noir, sans compter ses Rangers et sa ceinture. L'arc et l'empennage de ses flèches étaient les uniques taches de couleurs qu'elle s'était permises, parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

Elle releva lentement son arc. Elle venait de tirer quatre flèches, trois au centre de la cible, une sur la bordure extérieure. La première parce qu'elle n'était pas encore concentrée au moment où elle avait lâché sa corde. Une erreur. Qu'elle commettait à chaque volée. Le seul fait d'aller chercher ses flèches la déconcentrait et elle ratait immanquablement son premier tir. Elle banda son arc. N'entendit plus que sa respiration, calme et profonde. Les pieds reliés à la terre, elle ne fit plus qu'un avec la forêt, avec son arc, avec sa flèche. La cible n'exista plus. Ses doigts se détendirent, la corde siffla, l'arc tomba souplement au bout de son bras.

Joli tir, pensa Root. Shaw resta longtemps immobile.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit-elle soudain.

Le ton était peu engageant.

Shaw était contrariée. Certaines surprises la contrariaient. Découvrir sa mère en train de disputer une partie d'échecs avec Root l'avait contrariée. Depuis combien de temps celle-ci jouait aux échecs d'ailleurs ?

— Bonjour, Sameen, lui avait aimablement dit sa mère..

Shaw avait jeté un regard à Root avant de répondre :

— Bonjour, maman.

Et elle était partie.

Shaw tourna la tête vers Root. Détailla sa tenue. De sport. Sweet à capuche, short et chaussures. De cross. Les siennes ?

— Ce sont les miennes, la détrompa Root. Gen a refusé que j'emprunte les tiennes, mais j'ai, sur ses conseils, acheté le même modèle.

— Tu fais du cross ?

— J'y étais bien obligée, Gen voulait que je lui serve de partenaire. Je t'avoue que je n'en avais aucune envie. Je déteste courir et l'idée de courir avec une de tes élèves ne me tentait pas du tout.

— Tu avais peur de te ridiculiser ?

— Je me suis ridiculisée.

Une petite lueur narquoise bien plus que condescendante s'alluma dans le regard de Shaw.

— Mais Gen m'a donné plein de conseils et je me suis vite améliorée, protesta Root.

— Et tu es devenue tellement bonne que maintenant tu cours toute seule ?

— Je ne suis pas à ce point-là masochiste.

— Je ne crois pas que Gen va se pointer...

— Sameen, soupira Root d'un ton de reproche. Ce que tu peux parfois te montrer désobligeante. À vrai dire j'espérais que tu m'accompagnes.

— Je ne suis pas en tenue.

— Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu portais une jupe droite et des escarpins.

— Je n'ai pas envie.

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps de courir depuis qu'on est arrivé. J'ai besoin de me détendre et de me dépenser un peu.

— Va taper dans un sac ou demande à Maria si elle ne veut pas un cours de close-combat. Elle commence à bien se débrouiller.

— J'ai besoin d'air et je n'ai pas envie de me battre.

— Et tu espères que je te pardonne ?

— Sam, la morigéna gentiment Root. C'est l'anniversaire de sa petite-fille, elle habite à quatre heures de route. Tu ne crois pas que c'était normal de l'inviter ?

Root avait raison, mais... Shaw aurait aimé être consultée et ne pas se retrouver nez à nez avec sa mère sans s'y être préparée.

— Khatareh s'est beaucoup occupé de Gen, durant ton absence et Gen l'aime beaucoup. Elle lui donne des cours de maths, elles s'entraînent aux échecs ensemble, et Khatareh est une adversaire à la hauteur de Gen. Elle a passé toutes les fêtes en notre compagnie. Elle n'est pas très à l'aise avec Anne-Margaret, mais elle s'entend bien avec Gen. Tu es fâchée contre elle ? Tu as quelque chose à lui reprocher ?

— Non.

— Tu n'es pas à l'aise ?

— Non.

— Tu viens courir avec moi ?

— Okay.

Root lui dédia un sourire satisfait.

— C'est d'obtenir toujours ce que tu veux qui te rend si heureuse ? grommela Shaw.

— Absolument !

Et comment lui en vouloir ? S'isoler lui permettait de prendre du recul. Mais reprendre pieds ensuite avec la réalité, réintégrer la petite communauté familiale du lac de la Prune à l'origine de sa contrariété, s'avérait difficile. Jusqu'à ce que Root, Maria ou Alma lui servît de passeuse. C'était si comme les occupantes de la villa, se tenaient à l'intérieur d'un cercle. Shaw voulait les rejoindre mais elle n'arrivait pas à franchir la ligne. Elle tournait autour du cercle, cherchait une porte d'accès qu'elle ne trouvait pas. Elle se sentait l'âme d'un loup frappée par une quelconque malédiction qui l'empêchait de rejoindre la meute à laquelle elle appartenait. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se tendît. Il suffisait d'un sourire, d'une question, d'une salutation, d'une sollicitation, parfois d'une véritable main qui se glissait dans la sienne ou se posait sur son épaule pour que Shaw retrouvât sa place. Root lui tendait cette main. Au bon moment.

— Tu me laisses ranger le matériel ?

— Tu veux que je t'aide ?

— Non.

Shaw partit récupérer ses flèches et décrocher la cible.

— Sam, l'appela Root.

— Ouais ?

— Je ne veux pas me mesurer à toi.

— Tu ne ferais pas le poids.

— Je le sais bien. Si je veux mesurer à toi, je n'aurais pas choisi cette discipline.

—Contrairement à ce que tu affirmes, tu es parfois maso.

— Moi ?!

Shaw se retourna. Une ombre passa sur son visage.

— Non, souffla-t-elle. Je suis désolée, Root.

Son expression était si sombre et si contrite que Root marcha sur elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

— Pardonnée.

Elle lui tapota l'épaule.

— Allez, va vite, ranger ça, je t'attends.

.

 

Shaw l'avait entraînée dans une véritable course d'obstacles. Elle avait parcouru la forêt de long en large, repéré les lieux, dressé des plans dans sa tête, noté les arbres couchés, les rochers, les buissons, les fossés, les ravines. Elle lui avait fait escalader des bûchers, des troncs d'arbres, sauter dans des ruisseaux, dans des trous, ramper sous des arbres couchés. Root n'avait jamais rencontré à proximité de la villa des pentes aussi ardues. Elle avait protesté quand Shaw l'avait incitée à se coucher sur le sol gelé et détrempé, ramper sur des plaques de neige à moitié fondue.

— Amène-toi et arrête de protester, lui avait simplement répondu Shaw.

— Sam, je suis en short.

— Et alors ?

Il était inutile de discuter avec Shaw quand elle endossait sa tenue d'entraîneur. Root se morigénait de son idée. Quoi qu'en dît Shaw, elle était maso. Et complètement trempée.

Elle se débattit sous les branches d'un épicéa effondré. Elle jura comme un charretier, les cheveux pris, les mains dans la boue. Enfin, elle s'extraya des rets traîtres de l'arbre, de la terre odorante. Shaw sautillait sur place en l'attendant.

— Il ne faut pas que tu te refroidisses, dit-elle. On rentre à foulée rapide.

Elle avait oublié de préciser que, sur le chemin, se dressait un bûcher, qu'il fallut escalader et le traverser en courant. Un rondin roula sous ses pieds au moment où Root allait sauter, elle partit en avant. Elle cria de surprise. Elle filait tête la première sur Shaw. Shaw avait entendu, elle se roula en boule sur le sol.

— Chute ! cria-t-elle à Root.

Sur un tatami, les chutes sont douces. Sur le sol de la forêt, pour peu que la terre fût molle et la couche de feuilles épaisse, il en allait de même, malheureusement, il était rare que des brindilles, des souches, des pousses nouvelles ou des cailloux n'agrémentassent pas le tapis si moelleux.

La roulade ne méritait aucune critique. La douceur de la réception en méritait beaucoup. Root n'eût pas l'occasion de se plaindre, Shaw repartait déjà. Elle écrasait tout sous ses rangers, et Root paria qu'elle avait les pieds au sec. Son treillis et son tee-shirt étaient maculés de boue et de mousse, mais elle avait les pieds au sec.

Les chaussures que portait Root étaient imperméables, mais l'eau s'était infiltrée par-dessus, et elle marinait dans un mélange de sueur et d'eau chaude. Shaw n'avait pas imprimé un rythme rapide à leur cross, mais les différents obstacles avaient mis sa résistance à rude épreuve. Elle s'était trouvée plutôt pas mal quand elle accompagnait Gen, mais la jeune fille ne l'avait pas entraînée dans une course qui s'apparentait parfois plus à un parcours du combattant qu'à un cross country.

Elles arrivèrent en vue du lac et Shaw ralentit encore le rythme, jusqu'à ce qu'elles marchassent.

— Respire, Root.

Son regard se posa sur le lac. De la glace subsistait là où le soleil ne donnait jamais.

— Tu ne veux pas te baigner ?! s'alarma Root.

— L'eau est trop froide encore.

— Pff, comme si c'était le genre de considérations qui pouvait t'arrêter.

— Tu veux ?

— Je ne suis pas suicidaire, mais c'est gentil de demander, railla Root.

— C'est dommage, ça nous aurait fait du bien.

— J'aurais aussi eu l'occasion de te rappeler que tu n'es pas toujours la meilleure.

— Je n'ai pas cherché à t'humilier, se défendit Shaw choquée que Root eût envisagé leur course sous cet aspect.

Root lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin. Shaw semblait tellement sincère, presque peinée qu'elle lui eût prêté ce genre d'intention.

— Tu m'as demandé de t'évaluer, argumenta Shaw.

— En cross-country, Sameen. Pas en parcours du combattant. Je sais que tu l'adores, mais je ne m'appelle pas Élisa Brown et je ne dois pas passer un brevet d'officier.

— Ce n'est pas toi qui jouais au super soldat au Niger ?

—  _Touchée_ , mon cœur. Mais tu as oublié que je suis déjà capitaine.

— Ouais ? Ben, je te prépare à la feuille de chêne*. Pour la prochaine fois.

Root éclata de rire.

— Tu es un ange, Sameen. Je te promets de te prendre comme sergent.

Shaw se renfrogna.

— Tu n'aimes pas les sergents ? fit Root d'un air innocent.

— Je déteste être sous tes ordres.

— Sam...

— Tu es irrespectueuse et tu jouis de tes privilèges.

Shaw pesta immédiatement contre sa bêtise et le choix de son dernier verbe.

— Je jouis plus encore de tes attentions, mon cœur, et franchement, comment résister ? rétorqua Root d'une voix lascive.

Et voilà.

Root serra frileusement ses bras contre elle. Shaw finissait toujours ses entraînements par dix minutes d'étirements et de relaxation, mais Root n'avait plus un vêtement de sec. La température était encore basse, elle se refroidirait trop vite et elle risquait de se blesser.

— On rentre, tu vas directement prendre une douche, bien chaude.

— Et toi ?

— Même chose.

Root ouvrit la bouche.

— Tu vas chez toi, je vais chez moi, la coupa Shaw.

— Tu sais que j'ai une douche et, une baignoire.

Elles rentrèrent. Dans le sas, Shaw prit le temps d'observer Root. Sous la boue, on devinait des éraflures. Nombreuses. Shaw consulta sa montre. Elles avaient couru près de deux heures. Elle se remémora la course, les chutes, les passages ardus.

— Tu as une trousse à pharmacie dans ta chambre ?

— Oui.

— Complète ?

— Oui.

L'affirmation suffisait. Root connaissait le sens du mot « complet » en ce qui concernait une trousse de secours, Shaw y trouverait tout ce dont elle aurait besoin.

— Je prends la douche, décida Shaw.

Root afficha une mine réjouie.

— Je suis prête à tous les sacrifices pour t'avoir à portée de main, mon cœur.

— Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ?

— Je profite de ne t'avoir rien qu'à moi.

— …

— Je ne veux pas mettre à mal tes pudeurs de jeune fille, Sameen.

— T'es vraiment qu'une... se fâcha Shaw.

Root ouvrit la porte du salon :

— Maria !

— Oui ?

Shaw ferma la bouche. Root se fendit d'une grimace malicieuse et laissa Shaw finir de dénouer ses Rangers. Elle rencontra Alma dans la salle à manger.

— Ouah, Root ! Tu es toute sale, s'exclama Alma. Tu es tombée ?

— Je suis allée courir avec Sameen.

Maria vint aux nouvelles :

— Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ? demanda-t-elle.

— Que vous me sauviez les oreilles, rit Root.

— Si vous évitiez de la provoquer...

La porte du sas s'ouvrit.

— Je file prendre ma douche, souffla Root à Maria.

Elle s'empressa de monter au premier étage. Shaw entra, lança un regard suspicieux à la jeune juge :

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté ?

— Rien de spécial.

— Elle est...

Maria attendait la suite.

— Laisse tomber, maugréa Shaw. Sinon, tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu comptais ramener ma mère avec Juliette.

— J'aime beaucoup ta mère, Sameen.

— Ben, heureusement que tu n'es pas sa fille, persifla Shaw.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu n'es pas vraiment une petite fille modèle.

— Et tu crois que ta mère voulait que tu sois une petite fille modèle ?

— C'est une Orientale ultra-conservatrice.

— Je ne savais pas que ton père était Iranien, musulman et professeur d'université, rétorqua sournoisement Maria.

— Elle était très stricte.

— Tu es très stricte avec Meg, Sameen, et je le suis moi-même avec Alma.

— Ta mère t'a foutu dehors, Maria.

Alma ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes. Maria avait raconté ses frasques à Shaw. Ses vacances dans la maison familiale à Chihuahua. L'étudiante qu'elle avait invitée. Leur conduite provocante, leurs ébats bruyants, la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte, les regards scandalisés des voisins. La colère et la honte de ses parents et de ses frères et sœurs. La brouille qui avait suivi.

— J'avais poussé le bouchon un peu loin, reconnut honnêtement Maria.

— Ma mère m'aurait maudite pour moins que cela.

— Peut-être, si tu t'étais aussi mal conduite que moi, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle te maudisse aujourd'hui d'être ce que tu es, et de vivre une vie très éloignée de celle qu'elle rêvait pour toi.

— …

— J'ai tort ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Tu devrais te poser moins de questions.

Anne-Margaret apparut entre les jambes de Maria. Elle cavala à quatre pattes jusqu'à sa mère s'accrocha à son pantalon et se hissa, d'abord sur les genoux, ensuite sur les pieds.

— Anou.

Alma s'esclaffa. Maria prit un air goguenard.

— Ça vous fait marrer, leur reprocha Shaw.

Elle se baissa et attrapa Anne-Margaret sous les aisselles. L'enfant resplendit de bonheur. Shaw la maintenait devant elle. L'enfant tendit les bras, referma ses poings sur le débardeur de Shaw et tira dessus pour qu'elle la serrât contre elle.

— Je suis trempée, Meg.

— J'ai allumé un feu, lui dit Maria.

— Okay.

Shaw s'assit en tailleur devant la cheminée. Elle installa sa fille sur ses genoux et releva son débardeur. Elle ne produisait pas autant de lait qu'avant, mais la gourmandise d'Anne-Margaret, avait réactivé la lactation. Shaw n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir satisfaire les envies de sa fille après quatre mois de privations et d'efforts physiques intenses. L'idée lui paraissait impensable. Médicalement peu probable. Le lait qu'aspirait goulûment Anne-Margaret, ses seins durs qui s'amollissaient, l'emplissait de stupeur et d'admiration. Envers elle-même. Envers son corps. Solide, inépuisable, fort. Un corps qui la servait fidèlement, loyalement. Un corps qui ne l'avait jamais trahie. Contrairement à son esprit.

Alma vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui posa une main sur le genou. Maria s'installa dans le canapé :

— Tu es très sale, Sameen.

— Merci, je n'avais pas remarqué.

— Mama te dit que tu devrais aller te laver, expliqua Alma à Shaw.

— Meg, se fiche que je sois sale ou pas, et elle boit du lait parfaitement sain.

— Mais tu es toute mouillée, Sam. Maman dit qu'il ne faut pas rester avec des habits qui sont mouillés si on ne veut pas tomber malade.

— J'irais prendre une douche chaude et me changer après.

Alma passa une main dans le dos de Shaw :

— Tu as froid.

— Mais non, ça va, grogna Shaw.

Alma se pencha sur Anne-Margaret.

— Anamaga, l'appela-t-elle. Ta maman va attraper froid, tu ne veux pas la laisser aller prendre sa douche ?

Alma parlait à l'enfant en espagnol. Maria aussi. Anne-Margaret ne semblait pas différencier l'anglais de l'espagnol, elle réagissait aussi bien à l'une qu'à l'autre langue. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, chercha Alma des yeux sans lâcher le sein. Alma toucha les vêtements de Shaw :

— Elle est toute mouillée, elle va être malade, expliqua -t-elle gravement.

— Faut pas exagérer, grommela Shaw.

— Alma n'a pas tort, Sameen, intervint Maria.

Si toute la famille Alvarez s'y mettait...

— Meg, l'appela Shaw.

L'enfant leva les yeux sur sa mère.

— Je t'emmène avec moi, je prends ma douche, je me change, je m'occupe de Root et si tu as toujours envie, je suis à ta disposition.

L'enfant lâcha le sein.

— On y va ? demanda Shaw.

— Ahh, ah, approuva Anne-Margaret.

Shaw se releva et posa la fille sur sa hanche.

— Sameen ? l'interpella Maria.

— Mmm ?

— Tu ne disparais pas après ta douche.

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je disparaisse ?

— On va faire un gros gâteau, s'enthousiasma Alma.

L'anniversaire.

— Tu ne veux pas fêter son anniversaire ? demanda Maria.

Shaw contempla un instant Anne-Margaret. Elle ne fêtait pas ses anniversaires. Du moins, elle n'avait jamais organisé de soirées et de dîner pour ses anniversaires. Elle ne donnait jamais sa date de naissance à personne. Elle se portait un toast au cours de la journée. Un toast sardonique. Enfant, elle n'avait pas souvenir que ses parents eussent organisé des goûters d'anniversaire pour elle. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'amis. Et si on lui avait demandé qui elle voulait inviter, elle aurait répondu, personne. Mais ses parents n'avaient jamais manqué de fêter son anniversaire. Il y avait toujours eu un gâteau et des bougies que Shaw un peu gauchement soufflait sous les encouragements de son père. Pas de sa mère. Sa mère n'avait jamais eu trop l'air de goûter ce genre d'événement. Elle tirait toujours la tronche. Sameen avait toujours pensé que les célébrations émanaient de son père. La mort de celui-ci avait renforcé son opinion. Le décès de son père avait sonné le glas des repas de fêtes.

Nawroz, Noël, Thanks-giving, la Saint Sylvestre, les anniversaires, les diplômes... Khatareh avait tenté de donner suite. L'ambiance sinistre des repas en tête à tête avec sa fille mutique, les décorations sans âme, avaient très vite mis un terme à ses velléités de faire croire à sa fille qu'elle grandissait au sein d'une famille américaine normale. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais oublié l'anniversaire de sa fille. Chaque année, Shaw avait retrouvé, parfois des semaines plus tard, un paquet sur sa table de nuit. Un livre, un tee-shirt, une paire de chaussettes, toujours choisis avec soin. Shaw l'avait rarement remerciée et quand elle avait intégré l'université, elle emportait ses présents à New-York. Sa mère ne les revoyait jamais.

Shaw ne lui offrait jamais rien. Elle n'avait pas d'idée et elle n'en avait pas envie. Shaw n'aimait pas les anniversaires. Ils la rendaient triste. Parce que ce jour-là, lui rappelait que son père n'était plus là et que sa mère s'en foutait.

Depuis, elle avait un peu revu son opinion sur sa mère. À la lueur de ses révélations. Peut-être Khatareh se sentait-elle coupable envers ses filles disparues. Ou triste. Parce qu'elles n'étaient pas là, comme n'était pas là son père pour Sameen.

Shaw haïssait-elle autant les anniversaires ? L'indifféraient-ils autant ? Elle ne les haïssait pas, et elle gardait de bons souvenirs des anniversaires qu'elle avait fêtés avec son père. Est-ce que fêter un anniversaire représentait quelque chose ?

Elle baissa la tête vers Anne-Margaret. Pour Shaw les anniversaires ne représentaient pas grand-chose, mais pour un enfant ?

Alma s'impatientait. Le silence de Shaw la saisit soudain :

— C'est vrai, souffla-t-elle effondrée.

— Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

— Tu ne veux pas fêter l'anniversaire d'Anamaga ?

Des larmes perlaient déjà aux commissures de ses yeux et son menton tremblait.

Pour un enfant, c'était important. Même pour elle, quand elle avait été une enfant, cela avait été important. L'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs était directement rattaché à son anniversaire. À un cadeau d'anniversaire.

— Si.

— Avec une bougie ? se rasséréna Alma.

— Oui.

— Et on chantera ?

— Ouais.

— Tu vas bien t'habiller ?

— …

— Maman, s'habille toujours bien pour mon anniversaire.

Sourire goguenard de la maman en question.

— Euh, d'accord.

— Tu as tout prévu ?

— Ben...

Cette fois-ci Maria vint à sa rescousse.

— Il nous reste du temps avant ce soir, Alma. Et Alexeï a...

Maria ferma la bouche.

— J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une abrutie, murmura Shaw.

— Tu avais prévu quelque chose ?

— Je voulais... mais je...

Shaw n'avait pas oublié l'anniversaire de sa fille, mais personne ne lui en avait parlé et elle n'avait osé en parler à personne. Pas même à Root. Elle avait planifié de confectionner un gâteau, d'y planter une bougie, mais elle ne s'était pas encore décidée à en parler aux autres.

— Tu es vraiment incroyable, Sameen.

— Je ne savais pas si vous...

Shaw n'acheva pas sa phrase et se morigéna de sa stupidité. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer que Maria ne fêta pas l'anniversaire d'Anne-Margaret ?

— Tu n'as jamais participé à une fête d'anniversaire ? Pour toi ou pour les autres ?

— Si, avec mes parents quand j'étais petite. Pour les autres je n'ai jamais été là lors d'un anniversaire, enfin je ne crois pas, sauf pour Anna.

— Elle est née quand ?

— En décembre, mais nous n'avions pas trop envie de célébrer quoi que ce soit au pénitencier. À vrai dire, je n'y ai pas pensé.

— Oui, mais Root ?

— Quoi, Root ?

— Tu la connais depuis longtemps.

— Avant, je n'avais aucune envie de lui fêter son anniversaire et je lui aurais cassé la gueule si elle ou un autre m'avait fêté le mien.

— Mais c'est triste, se lamenta Alma.

Elle avait vraiment l'air catastrophé que personne n'aimât assez Shaw pour lui fêter son anniversaire.

— John, John m'a fêté mon anniversaire, il y a trois ans.

Root aussi. Maintenant, qu'elle y pensait le Beretta et S&W bodygard pouvaient s'apparenter à des cadeaux d'anniversaire dont Root ne se serait pas vanté.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait offert ? demanda Alma.

— Un très beau prototype de couteau fabriqué en série limitée.

— Je pourrais le voir ?

— S'il est encore dans mes affaires, oui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu pour Meg ? demanda Maria.

— Je voulais préparer un gâteau.

— Nous aussi, cria Alma.

— Euh, on pourrait peut-être le préparer ensemble ? proposa Shaw.

La jeune femme ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à Alma.

— Dépêche-toi d'aller te laver et de t'occuper de Root, l'enjoignit Alma avec empressement. Je t'attends.

— Prends tout ton temps, tempéra Maria. Je l'empêcherai de venir te chercher si elle s'impatiente trop.

Un échange de regards. Feignant la plus la plus grande innocence d'un côté, incertain de l'autre.

— Tu vois que tu n'avais pas à douter de toi, Sameen.

Maria se moquait ? Non. Shaw sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle passa d'un pied sur l'autre et déclara à Anne-Margaret qu'il était temps d'y aller. Maria haussa un sourcil espiègle.

— J'aurais dû te laisser crever en Amazonie, grommela Shaw.

— Tu m'aimais bien trop pour cela, rétorqua Maria.

— T'étrangler.

— Et priver Alma de sa mère ?

— T'es qu'une connasse, grogna Shaw.

Maria lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

— Sameen, ton langage.

Shaw détourna son attention sur Alma qui pouffait de rire. L'échange n'avait rien d'agressif ni de sérieux à ses yeux. Sa mère plaisantait et rien dans son attitude n'indiquait que Shaw était en colère.

— Je déteste ta mère, Alma.

L'enfant rit.

— Ce n'est pas vrai !

— C'est pour ça que je la déteste.

— Pour un esprit aussi rationnel que le tien, tu me déçois, Sameen.

— Bon, allez viens, Meg, renonça Shaw.

— À tout de suite, Sam. Je t'attends.

— Ouais.

.

 

Root avait pris sa douche et elle s'était changée. Elle travaillait sur son ordinateur.

— Je te laisse, Meg, fit Shaw en posant l'enfant à terre. Je reviens, Meg.

— Mmm, d'accord, répondit distraitement Root.

— Je lui ai appris à débrancher les ordis sans s'électrocuter

Root bondit de sa chaise :

— Quoi ?

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain.

— Sameen fait parfois preuve d'un sens de l'humour désopilant, déclara Root à l'enfant.

— Gna ah mama.

— Absolument.

Anne Margaret se déplaça jusqu'au lit, s'accrocha aux draps pour se mettre debout et grimpa dessus.

— Tu veux que je te lise une histoire en attendant ? Je ne travaillais pas vraiment. Il y a juste un truc qui m'intrigue, mais ce n'est pas vraiment urgent.

— Euh euh.

— D'accord. Alors, voyons ce que Sameen a monté pour charmer tes petites oreilles.

.

 

Shaw les retrouva ainsi. Root allongée sur le lit en train de déclamer des vers en russe, Anne-Margaret nichée au creux de son épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui lisait ?

.

 

_... ORPHÉE_

_Songe au vert de la prairie_

_Foulé naguère à nos pas ;_

_À la folle chair, meurtrie_

_En nos amoureux ébats !_

_EURYDICE_

_Un sein, où rien ne frissonne,_

_Tel est donc ce que tu veux ?_

_Mon cœur est bien mort — Personne_

_N'en peut ranimer les feux._

.

 

Shaw se fendit d'un sourire, c'était joli, sensuel et référencé, mais elle était incapable de savoir qui avait bien pu écrire cela. Sinon, que le poète était russe et avait dû œuvrer au XIXe siècle.

.

 

_ORPHÉE_

_L'oubli !... sur toi, l'oubli tombe._

_Mais, fidèle à chaque instant, J'emporterai dans la tombe_

_Son souvenir éclatant._

_EURYDICE_

_Pauvre amant ! l'amour lui-même,_

_Je le vois en rêve ici,_

_Quand je m'efface, ombre blême,_

_À ton regard obscurci..._

_ORPHÉE Regarde ! — Voir, m'est supplice._

_Et je n'entends plus ton pas..._

_— Eurydice ! — Eurydice ! —_

_L'ombre a sangloté tout bas._

.

 

Shaw s'approcha et retira le livre des mains de Root. Valéri Brioussov*. Elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Anne-Margaret papillonnait des yeux. Shaw monta sur le lit et s'appuya contre la tête de lit.

— Tu viens, Meg ?

Root lui passa l'enfant. Et se leva.

— Tu peux rester, la retint Shaw. Elle va s'endormir. J'irai la coucher ensuite.

Shaw lui avait installé un lit dans la salle de sport. Elle ne voulait pas l'imposer à Genrika ni chasser Maria de sa chambre. Root avait récupéré le lit parapluie de la villa de Laval et Anne-Margaret dormait au premier étage, depuis que Shaw partageait ses nuits entre le sous-sol et la chambre de Root. Anne Margaret dormait seule. Une victoire de Maria. Qu'elle devait à Élisa.

.

 

L'enfant avait toujours dormi avec sa mère avant que celle-ci ne la confît à la jeune juge. Aux Seychelles, Shaw lui avait avoué que sa fille avait dormi plus de six semaines, exclusivement couchée sur elle. Maria avait beaucoup rit et elle avait demandé à Shaw comment elle avait vécu ses envies de meurtre. Shaw était restée coite.

— Tu t'en es voulu, avait ri plus fort encore Maria. Tu as voulu la prendre par les pieds et lui écraser la tête contre un mur ?

— …

— Sameen, réponds.

Shaw n'avait pas su pourquoi elle lui avait répondu.

— Non, je rêvais d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de la balancer dans la neige.

— Tu t'es pris pour une psychopathe, riait cette idiote de Maria.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, avait maugréé. Je n'en pouvais plus de dormir avec ce poids qui m'étouffait, elle avait la tête trop lourde et elle passait son temps à téter tous les quarts d'heure.

— Parce qu'en plus, tu dormais nue ?

— Je ne voulais pas qu'elle attrape froid. Il ne faisait pas très chaud dans la cabane. C'était horrible. Les quinze premiers jours, c'était cool, mais après... Je n'ai jamais eu une nuit tranquille depuis qu'elle est née.

Maria lui avait proposé de la prendre une nuit avec elle.

— Elle tête durant la nuit, Maria.

— Tu as demandé à Élisa de t'entraîner, tu as une tête de déterrée, tu as besoin de repos. Je ne voudrais pas que tu commettes un infanticide.

Shaw s'était rembrunie. Maria avait jailli. Elle l'avait enlacée et lui avait déposé un baiser affectueux sur la joue.

— Tu as été punie de ne m'avoir jamais recontactée, Sameen. Si tu m'avais ne serait-ce qu'écrit, je t'aurais raconté que j'avais vécu la même chose avec Alma, et que j'ai été assaillie par les mêmes envies de meurtre. Tu n'as pas eu une réaction de psychotique, tu es simplement humaine.

Shaw s'était crispée. Maria s'était reculé et elle avait sévèrement croisé les bras.

— Tu ne crois pas que je te mens, j'espère ?

— …

— C'est si dur d'être humaine ?

— T'es vraiment con.

Mais Maria avait balayé ses angoisses. Celles qui lui avaient laissé penser qu'elle n'était pas capable d'avoir un enfant, qu'elle était trop perturbée, qu'elle n'avait pas surmonté les pires de ses démons et qu'elle mettait sa fille en danger.

À Laval, Anne-Margaret dormait la nuit avec Maria, mais elle avait, dans la chambre d'Alma, un lit dans lequel elle faisait la sieste. Maria l'y avait couchée le soir de l'arrivée d'Élisa Brown, et contrairement à son habitude, elle n'était pas allée la chercher quand elle était montée se coucher. Cette nuit-là, elle avait dormi avec Élisa et Anne Margaret n'en avait pas passé une plus mauvaise nuit.

Il avait suffi d'une nuit.

L'enfant sortait parfois de son lit et se glissait dans celui d'Alma, elle crapahutait même jusqu'à la chambre de Maria quand l'envie l'en prenait, mais elle n'exigeait plus de dormir chaque nuit avec elle. Ni avec Shaw depuis que celle-ci était revenue.

.

 

Comme l'avait prédit Shaw, Anne-Margaret s'endormit et elle la porta dans la salle de sport. L'enfant réclama un câlin, Shaw le lui accorda, et resta avec elle le temps que le sommeil la reprît.

Maintenant, elle pouvait s'occuper de Root.

— Déshabille-toi, et allonge-toi dit-elle à peine la porte de la chambre refermée.

— Sameen ! protesta Root d'un air choqué.

— Tu vas regretter tes blagues à deux balles.

— Avec le capitaine Shaw ? Peut-être. Avec le docteur Shaw ? Jamais, plaisanta Root.

Elle se déshabilla avec une allégresse idiote et se jeta à plat ventre sur le lit. Elle grimaça :

— Tu m'as martyrisé.

— Mais tu as bien couru.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. Tais-toi maintenant.

Root obtempéra. Il valait mieux se montrer une patiente-modèle avec Shaw. Elle s'en félicita quand, une fois les soins finis, Shaw lui proposa un massage. Elle s'en félicita plus encore, quand le massage devint plus doux, plus intime et que Root se retourna entre ses jambes, Shaw ne protesta pas. Qu'elle protesta encore moins quand Root entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise propre et elle accéda complaisamment à sa demande quand celle-ci soupira :

— Embrasse-moi, Sameen.

Shaw brisa le baiser un peu plus tard :

— Alma m'attend pour faire un gâteau.

Root ne l'écoutait pas.

— Root !

— Quoi ?

Root était déjà partie dans les limbes de l'amour. Shaw répéta sa phrase.

— Maintenant ? se désola Root.

Maintenant ? Non, pas maintenant, mais pas dans trois heures non plus.

— Oui, mentit-elle.

Si elles commençaient, Shaw n'était pas sûre de garder la tête assez froide pour estimer le temps. Montre ou pas.

— Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner maintenant ? bouda Root.

— Si.

La main sur ses reins la troublait et sa réponse avait manqué d'assurance. Root profita de son avantage. Elle bascula Shaw sur le dos. Ses lèvres parcoururent le cou offert à ses baisers. Elle remonta sur l'oreille. Une zone qu'elle savait sensible

— Vraiment ? chuchota-t-elle tentatrice.

Ce n'était pas seulement sa bouche, c'était son corps, son odeur, son esprit, la façon qu'elle avait de glisser sur elle, de bouger. Shaw se cambra et gémit.

— Bon, d'accord, déclara soudainement Root en faisant mine de se relever.

Et elle obtint ce qu'elle désirait, Shaw referma ses bras sur elle. La plaqua sur elle. La retourna. Tomba sur sa bouche. Les vêtements volèrent. Shaw n'aimait pas les étreintes à la va-vite. Elle n'envisageait pas s'ébattre avec le pantalon à moitié défait, la brassière inconfortablement remontée sous les aisselles, se retrouver coincée, à l'étroit, empêchée. Parfois, elles manquaient de temps, parfois l'une des deux restait plus ou moins habillée, mais jamais si elle était l'objet des attentions de l'autre. Et elles finissaient toujours peau à peau.

Leur soif ne s'était pas éteinte après trois ans d'absence. La première fois avait été renversante de sensualité, de désirs. Les fois suivantes n'épuisèrent jamais leurs désirs d'explorer, de se caresser, de s'embrasser, de s'embraser. De se soumettre et de partager. De communiquer. D'aller toujours plus loin. De s'attendre. De jouer. D'aller au bout de leurs plaisirs.

Shaw aurait pu se contenter de l'amitié de Root, mais sitôt que ses mains se posaient sur elle, sitôt que Root l'embrassait, l'enfermait dans la prison de ses bras, son désir s'éveillait. Impérieux et ravageur. Son corps aspirait au sien, indépendamment de ce que son esprit pouvait penser. Root n'avait pas manqué à Shaw durant ces trois ans d'absence, elle ne lui manquerait pas si elles étaient à nouveau séparées, parce que Shaw avait toujours eu l'assurance qu'elle retrouverait Root. Peut-être pas l'amante, mais l'amie.

Elle avait retrouvé l'amante, celle qui lui chavirait les sens. Mais aussi l'amie, la camarade. Elle la retrouverait toujours, quels que fussent les aléas de la vie. Root était à part. Et comme tous les autres. À part, parce que Shaw la désirait, parce qu'elle acceptait de se mettre à nu devant elle, parce que... elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Comme tous les autres, parce qu'elle faisait partie de son monde. Comme Anne-Margaret, comme Genrika, comme Maria, Brown, Anna, Lionel, Lee et John. Des amis, plus que cela.

Une ombre passa sur ses traits, mais le plaisir était trop fort, il obtura tout ce qui pouvait la séparer de Root, ses questions restées en suspens, ses failles, sa trahison. Son esprit perdit le fil de sa pensée. Elle s'accrocha au corps brûlant qui recouvrait le sien.

— Root, gémit-elle.

— Je suis là, mon cœur. Viens.

Shaw balbutia, sa respiration s'accéléra, son corps se tendit, puis virent les cris. La délivrance et le relâchement.

Root l'embrassa sur la joue et se dressa au-dessus d'elle, les yeux brillants. Shaw peinait à reprendre pied. Le cœur de Root s'emballa. Elle était tellement belle.

— Quoi ? grogna Shaw.

— Rien.

Root l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres. Elle lui enviait ses lèvres pleines et charnues, tellement sensuelles quand elle arrêtait d'être sérieuse, quand elle riait, qu'elle souriait... ou qu'elle embrassait. Elle se pencha. En profiter encore...

Une main ferme s'interposa. Plaquée sur le haut de sa poitrine.

— Sameen, protesta Root.

— Dégage, Alma, m'attend.

Un défi que Root se sentait prête à relever. Des coups sur la porte, lui firent tourner la tête.

— C'est Meg, déclara Shaw.

Elle se dégagea sans douceur et partit ouvrir la porte. Nue. C'était bien Anne-Margaret. Et elle exclama bruyamment sa joie de voir sa mère.

— Comment est-ce qu'elle sort de son lit ? s'étonna une fois de plus Root.

— Aucune idée.

Mais l'expression de Shaw montrait à quel point elle était fière de sa fille.

— Tu lui as appris à descendre les escaliers ?

— Elle n'a pas le droit de descendre les escaliers.

Root renonça à lui demander d'où lui venait l'assurance qu'Anne-Margaret eût vraiment compris cette consigne et la respectât. Shaw se montrait prudente et responsable, elle édictait des règles dont elle expliquait la raison d'être à l'enfant. Et elle lui faisait confiance. Pas aveuglément, car elle ne négligeait pas la propension à défier les interdits et à braver l'autorité.

Shaw n'avait pas oublié sa jeunesse et le plaisir qu'elle avait pris à commettre des actes que sa mère n'approuvait pas. Mais Shaw n'avait jamais dépassé les limites de ce qu'elle croyait acceptable. Elle n'avait jamais joué avec le feu. Sa mère n'aurait pas compris, mais Shaw préparait avec un soin extrême ses courses de rue, elle n'avait jamais usé de drogue dure, et si elle buvait un peu plus qu'il n'était raisonnable, elle gardait toujours la tête froide. Elle ne se mettait jamais en danger, elle abandonnait si elle savait ne pas maîtriser la situation, et elle ne prenait grand soin de sa santé. Shaw refusait les pratiques sexuelles à risque. Pas de violence, pas de rapport sado-maso et des tas de préservatifs.

Shaw se considérait comme une personne extrêmement prudente et elle avait toujours respecté les règles imposées par son père. Parce qu'il lui avait toujours expliqué leur raison d'être. Comme son père l'avait fait avec elle, elle édictait des règles qu'elle expliquait à Anne-Margaret. Elle aurait traité Root d'imbécile si celle-ci lui avait dit qu'Anne Margaret n'avait que douze mois et qu'elle n'était peut-être pas en âge de tout comprendre. Anne-Margaret n'avait jamais commis de bêtise, elle comprenait très bien ce que sa mère lui disait et elle n'avait aucune raison de remettre ses recommandations en cause. Shaw était juste et elle lui laissait beaucoup de liberté parce qu'elle avait confiance en son intelligence. Shaw était le même genre de mère que Maria. L'enfant n'avait pas dû être dépaysée à vivre avec la jeune juge.

Root n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose dans la manière dont Maria et Shaw éduquaient leurs enfants. Elle les considérait même comme des mères-modèles. Shaw avait souvent raté le coche avec Genrika, mais pas avec Anne-Margaret. Avec l'enfant, elle avait eu le temps d'apprendre à la connaître, le temps d'expérimenter leurs relations. Shaw avait dû commettre des erreurs, mais elle les avait corrigées, elle avait ajusté son comportement aux besoins de sa fille. Dans sa cabane en Sibérie, aucun regard extérieur ne s'était posé sur elle pendant des mois, elle s'était bien entendu avec sa fille, elle s'était adapté à leur vie à deux et Anne-Margaret lui avait renvoyé une image positive d'elle-même. Les premières personnes à partager leur vie avaient été Maria, Alma et Élisa Brown. Dans un endroit paradisiaque. Trois regards bienveillants.

Shaw n'avait aucune raison de mettre en doute ses certitudes et de revoir sa façon d'éduquer sa fille.

Elle posa l'enfant sur le lit et entreprit de s'habiller.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire comme gâteau ? s'informa Root.

— J'en sais rien.

— Il y a des pommes, tu veux que je fasse une tarte ?

— Les gamins aiment les gâteaux au chocolat.

— Tu fais la tarte, je fais le gâteau au chocolat ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tout le monde sait faire une tarte.

Shaw arrêta de boutonner sa chemise. Root lui souriait benoîtement. Elle était bouffie d'arrogance.

— Tu ne sais pas faire les tartes, Sameen ?

— …

— Je ne suis pas aussi bonne en pâtisserie qu'en cuisine, mais c'est toujours mieux que ce qu'on trouve en supermarché ou dans les ventes de charité.

— En attendant, ce n'est pas en restant dans ton lit que tu feras un gâteau digne de ce nom, grommela Shaw.

Une pauvre tentative de reprendre la main et d'avoir le dernier mot. Le regard narquois posé sur elle enfonçait le clou mieux qu'aucune parole. Shaw finit de boutonner sa chemise, attrapa sa fille et lui proposa de rejoindre Alma.

L'enfant lui reprocha de l'avoir fait languir, Shaw feignit d'ignorer l'expression goguenarde de Maria et discuta du menu avec Alma et Anne-Margaret. Les enfants se montraient décidément moins stupides que les adultes.

.

 

Tout le monde s'était retrouvé le soir à la villa du lac de la Prune. Autour de la grande table de la salle à manger. Maria avait dressé une table colorée, planté des bougies dans des bougeoirs et elle avait envoyé Juliette et Alma chercher des cônes, des baies et des branchages pour décorer la pièce. Les deux adolescentes étaient revenues rouges d'excitation. Shaw s'était occupé du feu et elle avait rapporté assez de bûches pour mettre le feu à la maison entière. Juliette lui avait proposé son aide. La jeune fille espérait mieux connaître cette fameuse Sameen. Cette femme que son amie aimait tant.

Elle n'avait rien appris, mais alors rien du tout. Shaw ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Juliette n'avait pas cessé de bavarder. Elle s'était extasiée sur la maison, sur le lieu, elle avait tendu des perches :

— Genrika m'a parlé de vos entraînements.

— Élisa vous aime beaucoup, vous l'avez rencontrée à l'armée ?

— C'est cool d'être médecin, peut-être que je serai kiné plus tard.

Le regard noir de Shaw à cette derrière affirmation avait incité Juliette à ne plus parler. Mais Shaw l'avait gentiment remerciée et lui avait proposé d'allumer le feu. Elle lui avait passé le papier-journal, les brindilles et le bois dont Juliette avait eu besoin. Elles étaient restées l'une à côté de l'autre à regarder le feu prendre et flamber, et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Juliette s'était sentie fière d'être acceptée par cette femme.

Tout ce que lui avait raconté Genrika montrait que Sameen était un génie. Comme Genrika. Comme Root. Comme Maria dans son domaine. Comme Khatareh Deghati. Élisa était un héros, et quand Anna chanta, Juliette se demanda un instant ce qu'elle faisait là, parmi tous ces gens exceptionnels. Genrika lui avait passé un bras autour des épaules et lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas :

— Je suis nulle, avait soufflé la jeune fille.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Juliette lui avait expliqué.

— Je n'ai eu qu'un ami avant toi, Juliette. C'était une bille aux échecs, mais un super partenaire. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Il m'a beaucoup manqué. Tu es une super fille et tu n'as que seize ans.

— Sameen était à la fac à mon âge.

— Je préférerais qu'elle soit moins douée pour les études et plus douée socialement. Et puis, Anna et Alexeï ne sont pas des génies.

— Comment tu peux dire ça ? T'as vu comment elle chante ?! Et ce sont des soldats.

— Tu veux devenir soldat ?

— Non.

— Il y a un truc auquel tu devrais penser, Juliette.

— Quoi ?

— Demande-toi pourquoi des gens que tu penses être des génies ou des héros, t'aiment et sont prêts à te consacrer du temps pour que tu ne rates pas ton année scolaire.

— …

— Je te l'ai dit, Jul. T'es une super fille. Et je suis super fière d'être ton amie.

— Vraiment ?

— Ouais, vraiment.

Genrika l'avait serrée contre elle et lui avait plaqué un baiser baveux sur la joue.

— En plus, Sameen t'aime bien, lui avait-elle chuchoté à l'oreille.

— Ah bon ?

— Tu n'as pas préparé le feu avec elle ?

— Ben si.

— Elle t'a proposé de l'aider, elle ne t'a pas assommé avec une bûche : elle t'aime bien, confirma Genrika.

Genrika avait raison.

Shaw trouvait Juliette bavarde et immature, mais elle lui reconnaissait d'autres qualités. Elle était d'abord l'amie de Genrika et elle avait observé leurs inter-actions. Elle y avait reconnu une affection sincère et profonde. Juliette était une sportive accomplie ce qui ne laissait pas Shaw indifférente, mais la jeune fille était surtout franche et ouverte. Modeste. Son attitude inspirait la sympathie et la confiance.

Maria profita de la soirée pour offrir le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'offrir Juliette. Elle avait tendu le tube à la jeune fille et l'avait invité à l'ouvrir. Juliette était restée bouche bée et elle avait rosi de bonheur et de gène mélangée.

— C'est vous qui l'avez prise ?

— Prise et retouchée.

Genrika s'était extasié :

— Il est encore plus chouette que ton poster d'Hayley Wickenheiser, Juliette.

Et Élisa était beaucoup plus belle que la joueuse de hockey. Peut-être parce que Maria avait su capter son regard.

— Faites voir, avait demandé Shaw.

Juliette avait rougi, mais elle s'était levée et avait retourné le poster.

— Brown... avait murmuré Shaw avant de lever les yeux sur Juliette.

Elles se ressemblaient. Elle imaginait mal le lieutenant trôner au milieu d'une chambre d'ados, élevée au statut de star. Mais la photo était vraiment très belle. Elle plissa des yeux :

— Tu l'as prise aux Seychelles ?

— Mmm, confirma Maria. Je l'ai prise quand elle t'entraînait, tu dois être en train de souffrir le martyre hors-champs.

— Elle ne m'a pas fait souffrir le martyre.

— Elle t'a beaucoup crié dessus, fit Alma.

— Elle m'a entraînée, c'est tout.

Shaw dévisagea Juliette :

— Tu l'aimes bien ?

La jeune fille devint écarlate.

— Elle est géniale.

— Mouais, elle n'est pas géniale, mais c'est une fille bien.

— Élisa n'est pas géniale ? demanda Root.

— Personne n'est génial, affirma Shaw.

— Mais elle est cool, non ? intervint Genrika. C'est bien ce que tu disais d'elle.

— Ouais.

Genrika se retourna vers Juliette.

— C'est confirmé, lui dit-elle d'un air faraud. Élisa est géniale. Et planque ton poster, Sameen serait capable de te le voler.

— Mais n'importe quoi, protesta Shaw.

— Tu adores Élisa, Sameen, affirma Maria.

— Ouais, ben, pas au point de la mettre en photo dans ma chambre.

— Tu es trop pudique, mon cœur, lança Root.

— J'ai pas quinze ans.

— Heureusement... se félicita Root en haussant les sourcils d'un air égrillard.

Shaw aurait dû l'étrangler de se permettent de telles privautés. Ou du moins se fâcher. Mais personne ne releva sa plaisanterie, même si Maria et Genrika avaient saisi l'allusion, et les lèvres de Shaw s'étirèrent en un discret sourire qui remplit Root d'allégresse. Son trait d'esprit avait porté, elle était aux anges. Shaw lui adressa un regard de commisération qui ne trompa personne.

Shaw était de bonne humeur.

Le repas lui avait plu. Une auberge espagnole.

Les trois Russes du Petit lac Contois avaient apporté des pelmenis, une soupière de bortsch. Aucun ne s'attribua la réalisation d'un seul plat, parce qu'ils avaient passé l'après-midi, à préparer la farce, à fabriquer la pâte, à confectionner les petits raviolis, à découper les légumes et à faire mitonner la soupe. Alexeï avait téléphoné à Root pour lui demander s'il pourrait faire cuire les pelmenis sur place. Ils furent ainsi servis chaud et frais. Maria avait préparé, en accompagnement, une salade de piments, fraîche et acide, qui se maria à merveille aux pelmenis.

Root avait prévu pour le plat de résistance, des magrets de canard grillés, une sauce au poivre vert et au vin rouge, accompagné de riz safrané dont elle avait confié la réalisation à Shaw. Elle avait déployé ses talents de pâtissière et les amateurs de gâteau et de chocolat n'avaient pas tari d'éloges. À raison. Root s'était dépassée. Sa création, spéciale Anne-Margaret, avait-elle précisé, alliait le craquant d'un sablé caramélisé, à un chocolat très noir et très puissant, relevé d'une pointe de piment et de vanille, et à une mousse de café aromatisée au Whisky. De forme rectangulaire, sa coupe laissait voir des couches de différentes couleurs aussi appétissantes les unes que les autres. Un glaçage au chocolat noir et des décorations discrètes complétaient son œuvre. La tarte de Shaw offrait un pendant rustique au gâteau de Root et n'en obtint pas moins de succès.

Root avait placé dans un sceau à champagne, une bouteille de vodka glacée, elle proposa de la Corona à Maria, du Coca et du jus de bleuet que lui avait offert Francis Letourneur la dernière fois qu'il était venu la voir, aux filles, et de l'eau gazeuse et du thé à qui en voudrait. Khatareh avait été chargé de préparer le thé tout au long de la soirée.

Shaw but du jus de bleuet en apéritif et ne consomma ensuite que du thé.

— Khatareh, il faut que vous me confiiez le secret de votre préparation, lui murmura Root en cuisine au milieu du repas.

— Vous aimez ?

— Oui, mais Sameen aime encore plus. Elle dit toujours que je ne sais pas préparer le thé. C'est une recette iranienne ?

— Non. En général, ce n'est pas le thé, mais le sucre qu'on aromatise en Iran. Très jeune, Sameen a cessé de boire son thé sucré. Elle aime le thé rouge, longuement infusé, je rajoute du safran dans la théière et un ou deux grains de cardamome. Rien de bien secret.

— Vous avez mis cette recette au point pour Sameen ?

— Je l'apprécie comme cela aussi.

— Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, professeur.

— Je me suis adaptée à ses goûts.

La pudeur était une affaire de famille entre Shaw et sa mère.

.

 

Anne-Margaret souffla sa bougie sous les vivats des enfants. Encouragée par sa mère.

Root et Maria échangèrent un regard de connivence. Alexeï souriait aux anges. Anna n'exprimait pas grand-chose, mais elle était détendue et la soirée lui rappelait les veillées de Pervomayskiy. Les enfants, les plats, le feu qui crépitait dans le poêle, les bougies. Au lac de la Prune, le décor était moins rustique, les assiettes n'étaient pas ébréchées et le russe se mêlait à l'espagnol, au français et à l'anglais, mais la même ambiance régnait. Une grande douceur, la joie simple d'être ensemble, de manger, de rire et de partager.

Anna surveillait Shaw.

Ses deux sœurs avaient eu des enfants. Depuis qu'Anna avait intégré le SVR, elle avait passé moins de temps avec sa famille et elle n'avait plus que rarement participé à des veillées ou à des fêtes dans le village. Mais elle gardait l'image de Natalia et d'Ivana entourées de leurs enfants. Ivana manquait parfois de patience, mais son mari veillait, Natalia se moquait, son père rappelait les enfants à l'ordre. Anne-Margaret était trop jeune pour commettre des bêtises, elle était aussi très calme.

Alma s'était découvert une passion pour les pelmenis qu'elle dévorait accompagnés de salade sous les yeux impressionnés de la jeune Québécoise qui n'avait jamais mangé un plat aussi fort de sa vie. Les deux adolescentes assises côte à côte bavardaient avec entrain. Juliette s'était montrée réservée au début du repas, Mais elle connaissait la moitié des personnes présentes et son heureuse nature avait vite repris le dessus.

Shaw ne participait pas vraiment à la liesse, elle ne la subissait pas non plus. Anna l'aimait beaucoup. Elle considérait lui devoir beaucoup. Le meurtre de Natalia, l'injustice qui avait pesé sur les épaules de Shaw, le combat qu'elles avaient mené ensemble avait créé un lien. La colonie n°2 et la fuite dans la forêt avaient construit une amitié.

Voir Shaw à table, sa fille sur ses genoux en train de souffler sa première bougie d'anniversaire emplissait la grande Russe d'un profond sentiment de plénitude. Parce que, sous certains aspects, Shaw lui ressemblait. Parce que c'était une tueuse, une tireuse d'élite, une femme taciturne et fermée. Anna n'aurait jamais cru cette scène possible. Tout ce qui se dissimulait derrière. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Shaw pût avoir un enfant. Qu'elle se montrât la mère qu'Anna avait sous les yeux.

Maria Alvarez avait une fille, mais Maria Alvarez n'appartenait pas leur monde.

Le monde dans lequel Anna et ses camarades, Shaw et Root vivaient. Pour et par la violence. Ses camarades russes n'avaient pas le même profil que les trois tireuses d'élites, ils auraient tous pu fonder une famille après avoir quitté l'armée. Mais il avait choisi une autre voie, ils n'avaient pas voulu déposer les armes. La promesse d'une rémunération alléchante avait convaincu quelques hommes de l'agence de s'engager dans la société d'Anton Matveïtch, mais la plupart avait signé parce qu'ils ne s'imaginaient pas vivre une vie « normale », parce qu'ils ne concevaient pas une vie sans danger, sans défi à relever, une vie dans laquelle tout ce qu'ils avaient appris ne servait à rien. Parce que au sein de l'agence, ils côtoyaient des hommes et une femme, comme eux. Des gens qui ne les jugeaient pas pour le sang qu'ils avaient sur les mains, qui ne leur reprochaient pas leurs engagements passés. D'avoir participé à des conflits décriés ou aux dérives militaires de leur pays. Ils vivaient entre eux. Dans leur monde. Un monde régit par le devoir. Un monde exempt de sentiments. La camaraderie existait, l'amitié parfois, mais les mercenaires ne se mariaient pas. Jamais. En tout cas, pas dans l'agence d'Anton.

Shaw partageait son amour de la solitude, sa dureté, et son indifférence face à la mort.

Où Shaw avait-elle caché sa tendresse ?

Anna ressentait avec acuité, le lien qui unissait Shaw à sa fille. Elle ne la couvait pas, elle était là. Anne-Margaret entretenait une relation fusionnelle avec sa mère. Elle avait cette façon, de lui tendre les bras, de se couler contre elle, de lui sourire, de s'endormir sur sa poitrine. Shaw ne la repoussait jamais, elle l'entourait d'un filet d'attentions rassurant. L'enfant pleurait rarement. Shaw l'avait abandonnée pendant presque cinq mois, à un moment crucial dans le développement affectif de l'enfant. Maria Alvarez avait pris le relais. Les deux femmes, si différentes, élevaient leurs filles de la même façon. Anna se trompait peut-être, mais la passation de l'une à l'autre lui paraissait s'être déroulée sans heurt, sans dommage. Anne-Margaret se plaisait autant dans les bras de Maria Alvarez que dans ceux de sa mère.

Sa mère.

Shaw était sa mère.

La forêt avait veillé sur Shaw et Anne-Margaret. Elles avaient marqué de leur empreinte la cabane de son grand-père. Cette cabane qui avait abrité la nostalgie et la tristesse d'un exilé, l'amour fraternel de son père et de son oncle, sa solitude à elle. Tous ceux qui avaient franchi le seuil de la cabane y avaient trouvé la paix.

Shaw et Anne-Margaret l'avait empreinte de tendresse et de douceur.

Deux adjectifs qu'Anna n'eût jamais attribués à la jeune femme. Deux adjectifs qui définissaient pourtant ses rapports avec sa fille. Shaw avait sanctifié sa cabane d'une façon inattendue. Les petites sculptures en bois qu'elle y avait laissées rappelleraient toujours à Anna que Shaw avait un cœur qui battait, fort et généreux. Que les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses. Et que la vie réservait des surprises qu'il fallait saisir à bras-le-corps, sans peur et sans hésiter.

Alexeï chantait de sa voix de basse une version personnelle de Joyeux anniversaire. Genrika hurlait de rire et reprenait des paroles en répons. Juliette et Alma s'amusaient à répéter avec plus ou moins de réussite les paroles qu'elles ne comprenaient pas. Le géant s'amusait.

— Tu m'inviteras ?

Anna tourna vers la tête vers Shaw. Elles se dévisagèrent un instant.

— Oui, répondit enfin la grande Russe.

— Y'aura du monde ?

— Il y a des chances.

— Je ferai un effort.

Anna se fendit d'un sourire. La tarte et le gâteau furent découpés, Alma réclama les cadeaux, Il lui fut répondu « après ». Les assiettes furent vidées. Alma réclama une nouvelle fois les cadeaux. Anna repoussa sa chaise.

— On a une petite surprise avant cela.

Genrika attrapa la main de Juliette et les deux jeunes filles disparurent en riant. La porte du sas claqua. Yulia se leva et éteignit les lumières une à une. C'était Anna qui en avait eu l'idée. Elle avait profité du séjour de Genrika au Petit lac comtois pour lui en parler, pour s'assurer aussi que Shaw fêterait le premier anniversaire de sa fille. Elles avaient appelé Maria qui leur avait déclaré que même si Shaw ne comptait rien faire, ce qui l'étonnerait, elle prévoyait de fêter dignement l'anniversaire de sa filleule.

Elles avaient consulté Root qui avait prévu une célébration de l'événement à sa façon. Discrète, intime et sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

— On ne peut pas faire semblant, avait déclaré la grande Russe.

— Faire semblant de quoi, Anna ?

— Que ce n'est pas important.

— Sameen n'est pas toujours très à l'aise avec ce genre de célébration.

— Mais vous dites qu'elle a prévu de célébrer l'anniversaire d'Anne-Margaret.

— Oui, c'est vrai.

— Donc elle sait que c'est important.

— Anne-Margaret n'est pas Sameen.

— J'aime Sameen, je ne peux pas l'ignorer, ce serait faire offense à notre amitié.

— Je ne vous dis pas de ne rien faire, Anna. J'ai acheté un cadeau pour Sameen, si je peux le lui offrir autrement qu'en faisant semblant qu'il ne représente rien de particulier, vous m'en verrez ravie.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. D'ailleurs, je ne serais pas la seule à l'être.

— Je me charge du gâteau.

— Et on lui fait la surprise ?

— Oui.

— Anna vous êtes un ange.

Yulia s'était jointe au complot sitôt qu'elle en avait été informée. Parce qu'elle avait compris que c'était important pour sa fille. Que c'était important pour Anna. Parce que c'était aussi une manière de remercier Sameen d'avoir pris soin de Genrika, de l'avoir sortie de l'enfer et de lui donner une chance de se racheter. Parce que avec elle, elle avait survécu à la forêt, parce que Sameen, appartenait à la famille de Genrika donc à la sienne. Parce qu'il était impensable de fêter l'anniversaire d'Anne-Margaret et pas celui de Sameen quand seulement trois jours séparaient les deux événements.

Le rez-de-chaussée plongea dans le noir complet. Des rires fusèrent dans le sas, des chuchotements, puis la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière entra. Personne ne chanta. Un silence religieux accueillit l'arrivée du gâteau. Il n'avait pas la beauté de celui qu'avait confectionné Root, mais il avait été réalisé avec la même ferveur, le même cœur. Anna, Alexei, Genrika et Yulia s'étaient consultés pour la recette. Genrika avait avoué qu'elle ne savait pas trop ce que Shaw appréciait en matière de pâtisserie, Anna avait déclaré que les goûts de Sameen lui importaient peu, qu'elle voulait un gâteau de fête. Alexeï avait suggéré un médovik.

— C'est facile à faire, c'est bon et c'est le gâteau qui, pour moi, me rappelle le plus les fêtes en famille.

Genrika avait applaudi à l'idée :

— Mon grand-père m'en préparait toujours un pour mon anniversaire. Il disait que les traditions devaient se garder.

— Il adorait ce gâteau et nous en mangions à chaque grande occasion, avait dit Yulia.

Anna avait hoché la tête. Touchée d'avoir été comprise sans avoir dû s'expliquer.

Alexeï avait pris la direction des opérations. Le gâteau n'avait aucune tenue, la crème coulait et les pistaches avaient été jetées à la volée sur le dessus.

Genrika posa le gâteau devant Shaw. Anne-Margaret se secoua sur sa mère, impressionnée par le nombre de bougies. Juliette et Genrika en avaient disposé trois en triangle au centre, entourée d'une couronne de sept autres bougies.

— Souffle, Sameen, l'enjoignit Genrika.

— Vous étiez tous de mèche.

— Ce n'était pas possible autrement, dit Anna.

Shaw tourna son regard vers elle, puis vers Yulia.

— Sameen, la supplia Genrika.

Shaw ne s'était pas habituée à ce que Genrika l'appelât par son prénom. Son cœur marquait un temps d'arrêt à chaque fois. L'affection et la familiarité qu'elle décelait dans cette pratique la déstabilisaient. Comme si Genrika connaissait les secrets de sa vie. Genrika l'appelait Sameen et Shaw réalisait à chaque fois, que Genrika avait intégré son monde, sans vraiment lui demander son avis. Elle lui avait demandé de vivre avec elle et Shaw avait accepté, mais son prénom concrétisait, appel après appel, une réalité que Shaw avait du mal à rationaliser. Lutter ne servait à rien, se poser des questions non plus, mais Shaw n'arrivait pas toujours à prendre les choses comme elle venait. L'affection de Genrika à son égard demeurait un mystère.

Elle comprenait l'admiration béate, l'enthousiasme irritant dont elle avait fait preuve six ans auparavant, mais sa réelle affection ? Son désir de l'ériger en... substitut de sa mère ? Genrika avait une mère. Shaw n'avait aucune disposition au rôle de mère. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé. Ce qu'elle pensait toujours. Anne-Margaret ne pouvait pas être prise en considération. Shaw s'était adapté et l'enfant n'avait jamais connu qu'elle, elles coopéraient ensemble et cela fonctionnait très bien. Mais Genrika ? Elle avait quinze ans. Elle n'avait pas eu une petite enfance malheureuse, alors pourquoi l'avait-elle choisie ? Des questions complètement inutiles. La place qu'occupait Root dans sa vie était tout aussi « anormale ». Pas le caractère sensuel de leur relation, mais le lien solide qui les unissait. Maria ne valait pas mieux et Shaw préférait ne pas penser aux autres. Mais Genrika était une enfant.

Les yeux rieurs de Genrika lui souriaient. Son affection un peu inquiète débordait de partout et Shaw ne savait même pas ce qu'elle éprouvait réellement envers Genrika.

— Sameen, l'encouragea la jeune fille.

— Mama, gigota Anne-Margaret sur ses genoux.

Des questions à la con. Ils avaient tous l'air si content.

— Tu souffles avec moi, Meg ?

— Ah, Anh.

— Un, deux trois.

La pièce plongea dans le noir, il y eu des cris, des rires, des applaudissements. Yulia était restée près d'un interrupteur et les yeux papillonnèrent quand la lumière jaillit.

— Los regalos, hurla Alma qui brûlait d'impatience d'offrir le sien à Anne-Margaret.

Un collier de coquillages qu'elle conservait précieusement à son intention depuis son séjour aux Seychelles

Maria et Alma furent les seules à déposer des objets devant Shaw à ce moment-là. Le porte-enfant de randonnée, sans fioritures, plut à Shaw. Elle resta plus embarrassée face au dessin d'Alma. Une aquarelle aux teintes dominantes bleues et vertes. Des grands coups de pinceaux qui s'entre-emmêlaient. Des traits noirs, un fond bleu ciel et une tache rouge. Alma avait trottiné autour de la table pour rejoindre Shaw. Elle hissa sa tête au-dessus de la table.

— C'est une acantater

— Une acanthaster, corrigea Shaw.

— Tu vois là, il y a les piquants, dit Alma en désignant les traits noirs. C'est joli ?

— Euh, oui.

Shaw ne voyait pas trop l'acanthaster.

— C'était bien sur l'île, fit Alma. J'étais contente que tu sois venue.

Shaw se fendit d'un sourire.

— Ouais, c'était cool de plonger avec toi, Élisa et ta mère.

Alma lança un regard d'intelligence à sa mère. Sam avait compris.

— Tu te souviens quand l'acantatatère t'a piquée ?

— Ouais.

Alma éclata de rire.

— Raconte, exigea Genrika.

— Et les cadeaux pour Anamaga ?

— D'accord, on lui offre ses cadeaux mais après tu nous racontes cette histoire, Alma.

Alma ne demandait pas mieux.

Les cadeaux furent plus nombreux pour l'enfant que pour sa mère. Genrika et Juliette avait eu la même idée, et Anne-Margaret se retrouva avec un bonnet et un tee-shirt aux couleurs des Avalanches de Laval. Un tee-shirt qui pouvait aussi bien lui servir de robe que de chemise de nuit. Alma se pinça les lèvres de jalousie. Juliette lui fit signe de la rejoindre et lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Tengo una camisa parati, pero te la daro manana porqué es el anniversario de Anamaga ahora.

Juliette roulait mieux les « r », mais sa grammaire ne s'était pas vraiment améliorée, ce qui n'empêcha pas Alma de lui sauter au cou. La jeune fille avait remarqué son air déconfit face aux cadeaux d'Anne-Margaret et elle se félicita d'emporter son tee-shirt partout avec elle. Il n'était pas de première jeunesse, mais Alma s'en contenterait sûrement.

Khatareh n'avait pas dérogé à son habitude d'offrir des livres et Root avait eu la même idée. L'universitaire avait opté pour un recueil des plus belles histoires des Mille et une nuits, en langue russe, illustré par Olga Dugina. Khatareh avait choisi le livre pour la qualité de sa mise en page et la beauté des illustrations. Qu'elle eût choisi un ouvrage rédigé en russe, pourrait peut-être paraître étrange à sa fille, mais Anne-Margaret était née en Sibérie et Sameen maniait parfaitement cette langue. Tout comme Root. Et Genrika. Shaw caressa le dessin de la couverture, cette étrange femme-oiseau couverte de bijoux. Elle feuilleta l'ouvrage, engagea dans le même temps Anne-Margaret à garder ses mains pour elle. Shaw ne connaissait pas Olga Dugina, une artiste contemporaine, délicate et cultivée. Sa mère avait toujours eu du goût.

— Merci.

Pas un mot de plus.

Root se montra beaucoup plus bavarde. Elle avait acheté de nombreux exemplaires d'histoires courtes, bien écrites et joliment illustrés, issus de cultures différentes, et rédigées dans toutes les langues que Sameen et elle-même maîtrisait. Arabe, français, persan, italien, espagnol, chinois, anglais, portugais, allemand, russe. Des contes, des légendes et des histoires philosophiques. Des histoires d'enfants, d'hommes sages, de grand-mères malignes, d'animaux rusés ou crédules. On y trouvait des monstres, des prédateurs, des voleurs, des esprits maléfiques, des ogres et des ogresses, des avares et des ambitieux. Les histoires ne finissaient jamais mal.

Root montrait une Aborigène qui avait manqué de sagesse, sautait à deux voisins kampas, elle défendait la beauté des illustrations traditionnelles d'un conte japonais pour les comparer aux aplats simples et contrastés d'un conte afghan, au dessin chaleureux d'une vieille légende russe, ou si amusant d'une fable française. Elle se montrait intarissable et distribuait les livres à la ronde. Après dix minutes, tout le monde était plongé dans un album. Maria lisait un conte africain à Alma, Anna feuilletait un conte mongol en langue russe, Alexeï riait des aventures d'un coq qui avait éborgné une poule avec une noisette, Juliette appréciait le style d'un conte russe de Noël retranscrit par un écrivain français*, Genrika s'amusait d'une fable hindoue qui mettait au prise un renard, un tigre et un brahmane, Khatareh admirait les illustrations d'un exemplaire de la petite sirène, une histoire qu'elle trouvait, par ailleurs, déplorable, Yulia se berçait de la mise en page élégante d'une fable chinoise.

— Anne-Margaret est une enfant du monde, elle comprend déjà cinq langues, elle est issue de diverses cultures. Connaître les autres c'est se connaître soit-même, pérora Root.

— Elle a un an, remarqua Shaw.

— Plus on commence tôt, mieux c'est, affirma Root. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord Maria ?

Comme si Maria allait la contredire.

— Si, répondit la jeune juge.

— Tu vois, elle est d'accord, fit Root d'un air triomphant.

— Évidemment qu'elle est d'accord.

— Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

— Bien sûr que si.

— Je le savais, se félicita Root.

Voilà, elle était contente. D'elle-même, bien évidemment.

Root demanda un instant et posa un nouveau paquet sur la table. Un imposant paquet. Une carte accompagnait le paquet. Shaw l'ouvrit. Trois croix et sceau antique. Une chouette et des caractères grecs.

Athéna.

Shaw défit le présent. Il y avait une clef usb et six livres brochés. Un livre par langue. Root sortit obligeamment une oreillette de sa poche et après avoir obtenu son accord tacite, elle la plaça dans l'oreille de Shaw.

— Sors ton téléphone, Sameen.

La jeune femme s'exécuta. L'écran s'alluma et une liste musicale s'afficha.

— Chaque référence indique le livre et la page correspondante, expliqua Root.

Shaw cliqua au hasard. Elle étala les livres devant elle. Tiqua sur celui en français. Elle l'ouvrit machinalement. Elle ne maîtrisait pas très bien la langue et elle n'avait aucun lien avec la culture francophone d'aucun continent.

— Gen parle couramment français, lui expliqua Athéna via l'oreillette.

Ah.

— Le cadeau est à l'usage d'Anne-Margaret, précisa l'intelligence artificielle.

Un super cadeau, pensa Shaw.

— Et toi ? demanda soudain Alma. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as offert ?

Mais Alexeï réclama son tour. Il repoussa sa chaise, invita l'assistance à la patience, se précipita dehors et revint avec un objet caché derrière son large dos. Il reprit sa place et posa l'objet sur la table.

— C'est un peu rustique, s'excusa-t-il. On a fait de notre mieux, mais nous ne sommes pas de grands ébénistes Anna et moi.

Un petit banc en bois trônait sur la table.

Root serra ses mains contre sa poitrine. Ses Russes. Ses deux amoureux russes. Cet improbable couple pourtant si bien assorti.

— Mais il est solide, entièrement chevillé et en bois d'érable brut. C'est Anna qui l'a fabriqué.

— Mais c'est Alexeï qui l'a décoré, précisa la jeune femme.

Si bien assorti, se répéta Root. Ces deux-là se complétaient à merveille. Elle les imaginait très bien, choisir le bois, le découper, Anna tailler les différentes parties, les confier aux talents de décorateur du géant Russe. Attendre patiemment qu'il eût fini. Elle n'était pas très sûre qu'ils discutassent beaucoup, Alexeï parlait sans contrainte, mais il ne se montrait pas excessivement volubile, quant à Anna... Mais Alexeï lui avait peut-être demandé des conseils, ou lui avait soumis des idées auxquelles elle avait bien dû répondre. Son travail accopli, Anna avait repris le fil des opérations. Elle avait rassemblé les différentes parties et les avait assemblées avec rigueur et précision. Sous le regard admiratif d'Alexeï. Un léger ponçage final avait rendu le bois doux au toucher.

— On ne l'a pas verni, ni teint.

— Il est parfait, souffla Shaw.

Genrika s'empara du banc. Juliette se pencha sur son épaule et Maria se leva pour admirer l'ouvrage. Le géant avait gravé des fleurons et des fleurs au coin de l'assise, des petites rosaces se déployaient sur les quatre pieds, des étoiles, en creux et en relief, sur le renfort central. Au centre de l'assise, il avait travaillé un grand médaillon de forme ovale dans lequel s'inscrivait un grand papillon aux fines membrures.

— C'est un vrai papillon ? demanda Genrika.

— Oui, c'est un gazé, répondit Anna. Sameen en avait dessiné un sur son carnet.

— Montre, demanda Shaw.

Genrika lui passa le petit banc.

Shaw hocha la tête.

— Je me suis inspiré des photos que j'ai trouvées sur Internet, fit Alexeï.

— C'est extra-chouette, apprécia Juliette.

Cela n'avait rien à voir, mais la décoration, la ferveur du travail, son côté authentique, bucolique, lui fit penser à la décoration intérieure de Sainte Anne de Beaupré. Cette volonté de représenter le monde, de l'inscrire dans un univers intime.

Le banc était un cadeau très personnel, mais aussi un objet fonctionnel qui servait à tout, d'un an à cent vingt ans, si on avait la chance de vivre jusque-là. Il s'utilisait aussi bien en intérieur qu'en extérieur, pour s'asseoir ou comme marche-pied. Un objet dont Shaw avait découvert l'utilité dans la cabane d'Anna. Plus léger qu'une bûche, plus stable et plus confortable. Shaw s'était essayé à en un fabriquer un. Un modèle grossier et rudimentaire qu'elle avait traîné partout et qui avait fini par se disloquer un mois avant qu'elle ne quitte la cabane. Elle doutait que le petit banc d'Anna se disloqua un jour.

— À toi, Sam, s'impatienta Alma.

Shaw se leva avec sa fille et alla chercher un sac qu'elle avait laissé dans le sas. Elle se rassit, et dénoua les cordons du sac.

— C'est pour toi, Meg. Regarde à l'intérieur.

Anna et Yulia se doutaient de ce que l'enfant allait trouver. Shaw avait laissé ses petites sculptures en bois à la cabane, elle avait déclaré qu'elles y étaient à leur place et qu'elle en sculpterait d'autres plus tard. Anne-Margaret plongea les mains dans le sac.

Anna ne s'était pas trompée. Ou pas de beaucoup. Les animaux étaient plus petits que ceux de la cabane et Shaw y avait ajouté un canoë. Ils étaient plus stylisés. Elle avait bénéficié d'un laps de temps plus court.

Il y avait un ours dressé sur ses pattes arrière, un castor, une chouette et un lapin que Shaw avait représenté les oreilles couchées le long du dos.

— Sam, fit Root en se saisissant de la chouette. Je connaissais tes talents de dessinatrice, mais ça...

Shaw haussa les épaules. Anne-Margaret manipulait l'ours, visiblement ravie. Elle le montra à sa mère et grogna.

— Ouais, c'est un ours, lui confirma Shaw. Mais, ici, ils sont moins gros et moins dangereux qu'en Sibérie.

Genrika demanda l'autorisation de prendre le castor. Elle le retourna dans ses mains, passa un pouce dessus. Shaw avait soigneusement poncé l'animal, avant de le passer au brou de noix et... Genrika renifla la petite sculpture, elle l'avait enduite de cire.

— Ça ressemble aux totems indiens, observa Juliette.

— Je me suis inspiré des animaux en pierre de lave que j'avais vus à l'aéroport de Montréal quand j'ai pris l'avion pour le Proche-Orient. Je les avais trouvés jolis. Anne-Margaret n'avait pas de vrais jouets et ça m'occupait quand je ne pouvais pas sortir.

Root réalisa qu'elle parlait d'un autre temps :

— Ce ne sont pas les premiers que tu sculptes ?

— Non.

— Elle a laissé les autres animaux dans ma cabane.

— Oh, c'est dommage, se désola Root.

— Ils y sont à leur place, fit Shaw.

Elle regarda le canoë et le lapin encore posés sur la table.

— Et j'aime bien ceux-là, conclut-elle.

Root proposa de porter un toast.

— À la vodka.

Silence. Elle sourit benoîtement, se rendit à la cuisine, ouvrit un placard et revint avec un plateau sur lequel trônaient dix verres à vodka. Maria fronça les sourcils. Sept adultes, deux adolescentes et deux enfants se tenaient autour de la table. Shaw ne buvait pas. Maria non plus. Du moins pas trop. Root n'escomptait pas...

— Je sais ce que vous pensez, Maria. Mais il nous faut sceller ce moment d'une manière particulière. Il ne faut pas manquer de célébrer notre présence à tous autour de cette table. J'exclus Meg parce qu'elle est clairement trop petite.

— Quelle perspicacité, ironisa Shaw.

Root ignora la pique.

— Il y a trois semaines, nous avons frôlé un double drame. Juliette et Genrika ont été prises pour cible par des mercenaires, Maria, Khatareh et Alma par des membres d'un cartel. Mais tout le monde s'en est sorti, même si Genrika et Élisa ont été blessées, même si certains d'entre nous ont eu très peur et n'ont peut-être pas encore surmonté celle-ci. Mais ce soir, nous sommes réunis, tous ensemble. Il manque Élisa, il manque aussi Lionel, Élisabeth, John, Jack, Anton, d'autres peut-être avec qui vous aimeriez partager ce moment, des amis, des frères ou des sœurs, des parents. Mais ils sont présents dans vos cœurs. Nous avons vécu des drames, des séparations, mais nous sommes tous ici, ensemble. Tout n'est pas parfait, mais cet instant est parfait. Je vous regarde et je ne vois autour de cette table que des gens heureux ou émus. Je ne veux pas que nous oubliions ce moment. Cet instant. La chance qui nous est donnée d'être ensemble, d'être avec des gens qu'on a cru avoir perdus, qu'on a eu peur de perdre. Je veux célébrer avec vous, l'amour que nous éprouvons, le retour de ceux qui avaient disparu, je veux boire à l'avenir, à notre amitié, à notre fidélité et à la mémoire de tous ceux que nous avons aimés et que nous avons perdus.

Des yeux brillèrent. Anna serra les poings sur ses genoux. Alexeï posa l'une de ses énormes mains sur l'un d'entre eux. La jeune russe ouvrit la main, enlaça ses doigts à ceux du géant et les serra à les briser. Shaw fixa ses yeux sur la nuque d'Anne-Margaret et veilla à ce que sa main restât légère sur la taille de sa fille. Le corps torturé de Ian Lepskin s'imposa à elle. Root était trop loin pour lui apporter un soulagement. Un pied tapa contre le sein sous la table. Elle leva les yeux. Tomba sur le regard de Maria. Des images se télescopèrent. Leur première rencontre au Brésil, leur affrontement au camp de travailleur, l'amour que vouait Alma à Shaw, la haine et la colère qu'avait ressenties Maria quand elle avait identifié Shaw au Chirurgien de la mort, leurs querelles idiotes, Shaw qui portait Maria après qu'elle fut passée entre les mains du Chirurgien, la force des sentiments qu'elles avaient éprouvés à ce moment-là, la violence de Shaw dans la cellule de Lambert, la sauvagerie et la cruauté dont elle avait fait preuve, les mises en boîtes, Élisa Brown, la nuit sur le toit de l'hôpital de Bethseda avant qu'elles se séparassent, leur conversation après la diffusion des sextapes, leur courte discussion via une messagerie quand Shaw avait appris à Maria qu'elle était enceinte, leurs retrouvailles aux Seychelles, tous ces instants qu'elles avaient ensuite partagés. L'affection qui les liait. Incompréhensible et indestructible. Soutenu par le regard de Maria Alvarez, Shaw laissa l'émotion l'envahir, assuré qu'elle ne la submergerait pas, que Root veillait, tout comme Athéna, que la présence d'Anne-Margaret, d'Alma, de Genrika et de son amie la garderait de se perdre, qu'elle pouvait aussi compter sur Anna et pourquoi pas sur sa mère.

Shaw avait rejeté l'autorité de sa mère, elle l'avait combattue durant de nombreuses années, pourtant... Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais séché ses cours, elle n'avait jamais défié ses professeurs, elle s'était montrées assidue, consciencieuse et sérieuse tout au long de ses études. Shaw n'était pas un modèle de vertus, elle avait couché avec des inconnus, parfois dans des lieux sordides, connu des étreintes précipitées, à moitié ivre, sur des banquettes arrière de voiture, dans des toilettes ou des arrière-salles de bars, elle avait bu plus que de raison pour une fille de son âge, elle avait violé les lois, elle s'était adonnée à la violence avec joie et délectation, mais elle n'avait jamais franchi une certaine limite. Inconsciemment, elle n'avait jamais voulu déchoir aux yeux de ses parents. Pas seulement aux yeux de son père. Aux yeux de sa mère aussi. Elle avait continué à suivre les règles après la mort de son père, elle évitait sa mère, mais elle n'avait jamais réellement coupé les ponts, elle répondait au téléphone quand elle l'appelait, elle était toujours joignable, elle ne s'était jamais fait serrer par la police, elle avait continué ses études, elle avait fait attention à elle. Une éducation qu'elle devait à son père, et à sa mère. Elle avait arrêté les courses de rue pour elle. Sa mère n'aurait jamais dû se trouver à Détroit, dans cette villa, avec ses gens. Shaw n'avait pas pu continuer. Pas en sachant ce que sa mère savait. Elle ne lui avait pas voulu, elle avait eu le sentiment de l'avoir trahie, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu honte, mais si elle n'avait renoncé aux courses et à leur univers, Shaw n'aurait jamais plus pu regarder sa mère en face. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait si mal vécu la querelle qui les avait séparées pendant dix ans. La malédiction de sa mère. Shaw avait eu le terrible sentiment de l'avoir définitivement perdue. D'avoir perdu à jamais la chance d'être un jour aimée et comprise par une femme dont elle ne savait que penser et avec qui elle n'avait jamais su communiquer.

Genrika enserra la taille de Juliette et les deux adolescentes se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre. Juliette avait eu très peur et ces gens savaient ce qu'elle avait vécu. L'amitié de Genrika et leur présence lui retira soudain un énorme poids sur la poitrine. Pour la première fois depuis trois semaines, elle se sentit heureuse et en sécurité. Elle n'avait jamais bu de vodka, elle était prête à en boire des litres.

Khatareh avait remarqué l'émotion de sa fille., la façon dont elle avait accroché le regard de Maria Alvarez et semblé trouver du réconfort auprès d'une femme avec qui elle ne partageait ni lien familiaux, ni liens amoureux. Root avait un don certain pour mettre les sentiments à nu. Khatareh avait eu elle aussi très peur enfermée seule avec Alma au sous-sol quand le Cartel Silanoa avait attaqué la villa de Root.

Elle avait cru sa fille perdue, elle avait perdu deux maris, deux enfants, un homme qu'elle aimait profondément lui avait été arraché lors d'un banal accident de la route pour la laisser aux prises avec une enfant qu'elle ne comprenait pas et auprès de qui elle n'avait jamais su trouver sa place. Sameen était revenue. Khatareh avait avoué une vérité tue depuis trente ans. Sameen avait tendu une main avant de disparaître à nouveau. Elle était revenue une nouvelle fois. Avec un enfant. Avec un deuxième enfant.

L'universitaire ne pouvait se défendre d'aimer Genrika et l'arrivée d'Anne-Margaret lui avait fait prendre conscience que son amour était un peu plus qu'amicale. Elle se reprochait sa froideur envers Anne-Margaret, son incapacité à dépasser le souvenir de Sheller et de Nergez. Root avait parlé d'avenir. L'avenir ? Il était devant elle. Khatareh avait pensé finir sa vie seule, avec ses formules mathématiques et ses pièces d'échecs pour toute compagnie. Mais Sameen avait introduit Genrika dans sa vie, à moins que la jeune fille ne s'y fût introduite toute seule. En raison parce que Khatareh était un maître en échec. En raison parce qu'elle était un génie en mathématiques. En raison parce qu'elle était la mère de Sameen et que cela avait de l'importance aux yeux de Genrika. Et maintenant, il y avait Anne-Margaret.

Genrika et Anne-Margaret.

Khatareh était grand-mère.

Matthew eût été si heureux. Il s'était toujours tant inquiété pour sa fille. La blondeur de Genrika s'accordait à la sienne, et Anne-Margaret ressemblait beaucoup à l'enfant qu'avait été Sameen à son âge. Sa fille lui avait donné deux petits-enfants et cette même fille, si renfermée, si taciturne, avait réussi à s'attacher l'affection d'un groupe de personnes dont on pouvait parfois remettre en question les choix de vie, mais à qui on ne pouvait reprocher d'être dénué de sentiments généreux. Elle passa son majeur et son index sous ses yeux. Elle ne buvait jamais. Elle ferait une exception pour ce soir.

Root fit le tour de la table et posa les verres devant chaque convive. Alma comprise.

— Mama, la vodka, ce n'est pas de l'alcool ?

— Si.

— Je vais boire de l'alcool ?

— Euh, oui.

— Mais tu dis que je ne dois jamais boire d'alcool, que c'est très mauvais pour la santé des enfants. Que même Genrika est trop jeune pour en boire.

— Oui, je sais, mais...

— C'est symbolique, Alma, intervint Root.

— Ah, je ne vais pas boire, alors, se rassura l'enfant.

— Si parce que autrement le pacte ne pourrait pas être scellé.

— Le pacte ?

— Entre nous, le pacte des compagnons du lac de la Prune.

Alma ouvrit une bouche ronde.

— C'est une tradition russe, précisa Root.

L'enfant dévisagea Alexeï et Anna. Root traduisit rapidement en russe ce qu'elle venait de dire en espagnol. Le couple hocha gravement la tête. Alma prit son verre en main, d'un air décidé :

— Je veux sceller le pacte des compagnons du lac de la Prune.

— Tu es la plus jeune, tu seras la première servie, décida Root.

Elle attrapa la bouteille de vodka dans le seau à champagne, elle était aux trois-quarts pleine. Elle servit un fond de verre à Alma, puis elle fit le tour de la table. Elle grimaça quand elle arriva à la place de Genrika et remplit son verre comme aux adultes, elle fit de même pour Juliette.

— Vous avez quinze ans, leur confia-t-elle. Je ne suis pas naïve au point de croire que vous n'avez jamais bu un verre d'alcool. D'ailleurs, il y avait des cadavres de bouteilles dans les chalets du parc.

Juliette rougit, Genrika leva un regard coupable vers Shaw. Elle avait trop bu cette nuit-là et fait un peu n'importe quoi. Shaw leva les yeux au ciel. Une manière de fustiger sa bêtise, plus qu'une manière de la réprimander. Root se servit en dernier. Elle replaça la bouteille dans le seau et leva son verre. L'assemblée l'imita.

— À nous et à tous ceux que nous aimons, dit-elle d'abord en russe à l'attention de Yulia, Anna et Alexeï.

Les trois Russes, Genrika, Khatareh et Shaw répétèrent à sa suite :

— À tous ceux que nous aimons.

Voilà pourquoi Root avait commencé par le russe. Ils donneraient l'exemple aux autres. Elle répéta la phrase en espagnol. Shaw, Maria, Alma et Juliette lui répondirent. Elle continua en français. Shaw, Khatareh, Juliette et Genrika, reprirent en cœur, puis elle passa à l'anglais. Elle s'apprêtait à dire « buvons », quand Shaw prit la parole. La même formule dans une langue différente.

Parce que c'était le moment. Parce que Root se montrait parfois grandiloquente, mais que Shaw aimait les rituels. Qu'elle était sensible à leur signification.

Une seule personne lui répondit. Yeux dans les yeux.

Sameen était incroyable.

Athéna pensait exactement la même chose.

.

 

Elle se projeta à Chicago. Lionel faisait la vaisselle, derrière lui, appuyée contre la table, Élisabeth Sanders lui racontait les déboires qu'elle avait connu au début sa carrière. Comment elle avait complètement raté une arrestation, comment le prévenu l'avait balancée dans une congère dont elle n'avait pas réussi à s'extraire, comment son co-équipier, un vrai connard, l'avait traitée de gourde devant les passants et l'avait laissée se démerder seule, comment, en fin de compte, une femme l'avait aidée parce que son co-équipier vraiment était un sale con, comment elle avait rattrapé le coup, parce qu'elle courrait bien plus vite que l'abruti qui lui servait de co-équipier et qu'elle avait lancé une poubelle dans les pieds du délinquant qui, après cela, hurlait comme un porc qu'on égorge parce qu'elle lui avait cassé la jambe. Sanders avait été insultée par son co-équipier, le prévenu avait porté plainte, les gens se marraient dans la rue quand ils n'étaient pas horrifiés par les grossièretés que vomissait le délinquant pas même juvénile. Elle avait retenu ses larmes, son co-équipier l'avait traité une nouvelle fois de gourde. La femme qui l'avait aidée un peu plus tôt avait soudain surgi et lâché que la fliquette était peut-être une gourde mais qu'elle, au moins, savait courir et lancer les poubelles, parce qu'avec des flics comme lui, Anchorage n'était pas près de voir la criminalité décroître. La foule avait applaudi ou ri. Sanders s'était tout de suite sentie mieux. Son capitaine l'avait félicitée pour sa vivacité de réaction, mais il avait aussi fustigé l'amateurisme dont elle avait d'abord fait preuve, et son co-équipier ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'être passé pour un bouffon aux yeux de la foule.

— Vous poursuiviez le suspect pour quel délit ? demanda Lionel

— Il avait pissé dans la rue.

Fusco hurla de rire. Lee sortit de sa chambre et voulut savoir ce qui faisait tant rire son père. Il n'était pas habituel que Sanders s'attardât si longtemps à la maison en semaine, mais elle était en verve et Lionel était heureux de l'écouter lui raconter des anecdotes sur ses jeunes années de flic. La jeune femme avait souffert de discrimination au sein de la police d'Anchorage et elle n'en avait que très rarement parlé à son entourage. Pas à ses parents parce qu'elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter, pas à ses amis parce qu'ils l'avaient tous mis en garde contre les difficultés qu'elle rencontrerait.

— Tu es en Alaska, Éli. C'est pas Los Angeles ou New-York.

Elles n'avaient pas voulu leur montrer combien ils avaient raison.

Se confier à Lionel exorcisait ses frustrations passées.

.

 

Marion. Illinois. La maison était vide. Athéna navigua sur le réseau des caméras de surveillance. Elle reconnut la carrure imposante de Jack Muller et fixa l'image. Il avait obtenu une permission pour les fêtes de Pâques. Il était rentré chez lui sans tarder. Root l'avait contacté, il savait qu'il repartirait bientôt en mission avec elle. Il voulait profiter de sa femme et de sa fille sans attendre. Root ne le contactait pas pour remplir une petite mission pépère, bien cadrée et bien préparée. Root préparait bien ses opérations, mais elle improvisait aussi beaucoup. Leur expédition au Niger était de celle dont n'importe quel gars avide de baston et de gloire rêvait. Il s'était bien amusé, mais il avait eu chaud et il avait craint de perdre Root. De perdre le lieutenant Brown, qui était un putain d'officier courageux. Il ne cachait rien à sa femme, mais il ne dramatisait pas ses récits au-delà du raisonnable. Il ne voulait pas qu'un jour elle lui dît :

— Jack, je t'aime, mais je ne peux plus vivre comme ça.

Il ne voulait surtout pas manquer une minute du temps qu'il pouvait passer avec elle. Quand Jenny était tombée enceinte, il avait craint être de ne pas se montrer à la hauteur, craint surtout que Jenny s'assagît et le repoussât. Craint que la naissance de leur fille n'intensifiât le phénomène. Que la fougueuse Jenny passât la main à la sage et sévère maman. Des copains avaient douché son enthousiasme d'être père en lui racontant leur déconvenue d'avoir perdu une femme sexy au profit d'une matrone exigeante et de beaux parents envahissants. Les parents de Jenny étaient charmants et discrets, et Jenny... Jenny n'avait pas changé. Il rougit. Pas changé du tout.

— Jack, à quoi tu penses ?

—  _À_  rien.

— Tu es tout rouge.

— Ah...

Jenny se hissa à son oreille.

— Tu as des idées en tête, mon chéri ? Parce que j'en ai plein de mon côté, mais je veux bien partager.

Houa, pensa-t-il troublé.

Mary passa devant son père, tendit les bras et supplia :

— Porter.

Jack la souleva dans les airs et la posa contre lui.

— Tu es fatiguée ?

— Oui.

— Il est tard, lui dit Jenny. Tu as voulu que nous allions dîner dehors, mais en général, Mary dort déjà à cette heure-ci.

— Je voulais vous avoir toutes les deux avec moi, ce soir.

Il entoura les épaules de sa femme d'un bras. Et le couple rentra doucement. Deux heures plus tard, Jack avouait à Jenny qu'il voulait un autre enfant. Si elle était d'accord.

— Ben, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir le faire, mon grand.

Athéna les laissa mener à bien leur entreprise, même si elle ne se concrétiserait pas ce soir-là.

.

 

Eau-Claire, Wysconsin. Un petit motel en bordure de ville. Une chambre sans attrait, mais propre et confortable. La télévision retransmettait la final du championnat du monde de hockey féminin USA-Finlande. L'homme, pourtant amateur ne s'y intéressait pas. Un très beau but venait d'être marqué par Annie Pankowski. Il n'avait pas réagi. Il réfléchissait. Le match s'était tenu le 14 avril. Le jour de son anniversaire. Il l'avait raté. Il n'avait pas oublié.

Il n'avait jamais oublié depuis 2016, parce qu'il avait vraiment adoré lui offrir un cadeau, la surprendre, l'entendre bougonner, savoir qu'elle appréciait son choix.

Il avait pensé à elle en 2017. En 2018. Il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait à cette époque, il espérait juste qu'Athéna le préviendrait si elle mourrait.

Elle ne l'avait prévenu de rien, il en avait conclu qu'elle était toujours en vie. Il eût aimé savoir comment elle allait. Il avait appelé Root, plusieurs fois, elle ne lui avait rien appris, elle ne savait rien.

Il avait été content de revoir la jeune femme au Niger. Elle était toujours aussi folle, toujours aussi imprévisible, toujours aussi dangereuse. Il avait eu peur. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné sa mort. Il ne s'était surtout pas imaginé apprendre à Shaw que Root était morte. À quelques pas de lui. Qu'il n'avait pas pu la sauver, qu'il l'avait laissée se battre alors qu'il la savait blessée. Shaw l'aurait tué, elle aurait eu raison.

Root l'avait prévenu pour Anne-Margaret. Il était resté muet de stupeur. Shaw, sa petite sœur était maman. Root avait plaisanté, fustigé amicalement Sameen pour son goût du secret, du silence et des surprises que personne n'attendait. Il l'avait suivie sur la même voie, mais quand il avait raccroché, il avait pleuré. D'émotion. Peut-être de joie, de tendresse.

Qu'est-ce que Shaw foutait en Russie ? Pourquoi voulait-elle toujours sauver le monde ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais contacté ? Elle avait un gosse, merde !

Elle était revenue. Avec Anna Borissnova, Alexeï Borkoof et la mère de Genrika. Elle allait bien et sa fille était :

— C'est sa fille, John, lui avait dit Root. Tu peux imaginer ce que tu veux, mais je crois qu'Alma devait lui ressembler au même âge.

Facile à vivre, calme et joyeuse.

Shaw était une bonne mère.

C'était génial. Il renifla. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir appelée. Ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire de sa fille. Il pouvait se rattraper. Peut-être.

Il lui dirait quoi ?

Il regarda son téléphone. Jura. Chercha son numéro dans ses contacts. Athéna le lui avait certainement mis à jour. Il pouvait lui envoyer un émoticôn. Elle appellerait peut-être. Elle n'appellerait jamais, elle lèverait simplement les yeux au ciel et fermerait son cellulaire.

Il appuya sur la touche d'appel. Trois sonneries.

— …

Évidemment qu'elle ne dirait rien.

— Shaw ?

— À qui tu t'attendais en appelant ce numéro ?

— Qui est-ce ? fit Root en arrière-fond.

— John.

Elle l'appelait John.

— Coucou, John ! cria Root. Ne vous arrêtez pas, Anna.

Un chant s'éleva. La Russe. Cette fille était...

— Il y a un problème ? fit Shaw.

Au lac de la Prune, Shaw ignora le regard désolé de Root.

— Je voulais être là, c'est tout, dit-il dune voix posée. Te dire que j'étais là et que j'étais heureux que tu sois rentrée.

— Merci.

— Tu m'as manqué, Sameen.

— …

— Mais on se revoit bientôt si j'ai bien compris. Tu embrasseras ta fille pour moi. Tu l'embrasses bien elle au moins ?

— Tu sais que t'es crétin ?

Il rit joyeusement.

— J'ai hâte de te revoir, tu te bouffes toujours les doigts ?

— Ouais.

— Salut, Sameen.

— Salut.

Il raccrocha. Il avait bien fait d'appeler. Et ça méritait une bière. Il leva sa bouteille à santé, à son retour et à leur amitié et invita Hillary Knight à se bouger un peu les fesses.

.

 

Une ville perdue au milieu d'un désert de pierre. Des immeubles criblés de balles, des rues encombrées de débris et de véhicules fumant. Une pièce de quelques mètres carrés, un sol en béton gris, des murs à la peinture écaillée. Quatre soldats. L'un veillait, tous les sens en alerte. Les trois autres finissaient de boire une tisane d'herbes sauvages.

— C'est pas mauvais, apprécia un homme. Mais si on ne trouve pas d'eau ?

— Il faut boire avant de dormir. On en trouvera demain. Même si cette ville est fausse, elle doit plus ou moins correspondre à une ville en situation réelle. Qui dit habitation humaine, dit eau.

— Pas sûr qu'ils aient poussé le détail jusqu'à-là.

— On a pour instruction de ne pas bouger cette nuit. De ne pas se faire repérer. On verra demain.

— En tout, cas ça réchauffe, parce que je sens qu'on va se cailler cette nuit.

Leur mission achevée dans la jungle, les soldats étaient rentrés au camp de base, ils avaient eu droit à un débriefing. Chaque binôme avait rendu compte de sa mission, des difficultés qu'il avait rencontrées, des choix qu'il avait effectués, de ses succès, de ses échecs. Le compte-rendu avait été critiqué, les mensonges et les faiblesses relevés. Ils étaient crevés, mais ils avaient dû s'astreindre à l'exercice jusqu'à la fin. Une demi-nuit de sommeil avait suivi, puis l'appel avait retenti. Il avait reçu un nouveau paquetage, de nouvelles armes, ils avaient embarqué dans un transport de troupes aérien. Ils avaient sommeillé durant le voyage. L'alarme avait retenti, il avait été appelé quatre par quatre, on leur avait gueulé des coordonnées, l'un des quatre appelé avait reçu une enveloppe qui le désignait comme chef de groupe et ils avaient été largués. En plein désert.

Brown avait reçu une enveloppe. Elle avait hérité d'une bonne équipe. Suran encore une fois, Stefen Larkin l'officier de reconnaissance et Jerry Clay, le gars de la First of the first. Ce dernier tenait depuis le début du stage des propos sexistes et machos. Mais pour cette opération, cinquante pour cent des effectifs de son escouade était des femmes, son chef était une femme et Larkin avait déjà failli lui casser la gueule pour avoir tenu des propos déplacé sur Foley. Il avait compris la leçon. S'il jouait au con, il repartirait avec un avis défavorable.

Suran profitait à fond de ses camarades d'aventure. Larkin appartenait à un bataillon de reconnaissance, Foley et Clay avaient de l'expérience. Elle n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber.

Brown remplit un quart de tisane et l'apporta à l'homme qui montait la garde. Il la remercia.

— Dans deux heures, Larkin.

— Ouais.

Elle revint vers les deux autres.

— Couvre-feu.

— On s'installe comment ? demanda Suran.

La nuit allait être froide et ils ne possédaient rien qui pût leur servir de couverture.

— Tu es du prochain tour de garde, on te prend en sandwich, Foley ? fit Clay avec un sourire en coin.

— T'es con, tu sais ça ? grommela Suran.

— T'en penses quoi, Foley ? ne se démonta pas Clay.

— Que tu as raison.

Grimace sardonique du First of the first au lieutenant Suran.

— Mais que t'es con quand même.

L'homme rit.

— Foley, je te prends par-devant ou par-derrière ? ricana-t-il.

— Suran prend son tour de garde après moi. Devant.

— Ça me va, fit-il goguenard.

Les trois soldats s'installèrent le plus confortablement possible, leur sac comme oreillers, pas de couverture. Brown s'imbriqua dans le corps de Clay et Suran vint s'imbriquer de la même façon derrière elle.

— Si on m'avait dit que je pioncerais dans les bras d'une femme pendant mon stage, souffla Clay.

— Si tu me fais chier, je t'éjecte, le menaça Brown.

— Il fait trop froid, si tu veux, je suis même prêt à t'épouser.

— Tu diras la même chose à Larkin tout à l'heure ?

— Ouais, pour une nuit au chaud, dans les bras d'un camarade, je suis prêt à tout.

— Tu me déçois, plaisanta Élisa.

— Je suis tolérant, pas toi ?

— Je ne te voyais pas vraiment comme ça, fit Brown sur la défensive.

— Si on réussit cette mission, je ne m'astiquerais plus le poireau en pensant à toi ou à Suran, promis.

Brown lança la tête. Clay cria de douleur, voulut se débattre, mais Brown referma un bras sur lui et le maintint contre elle immobile.

— Avant la fin du stage, je veux te prendre sur un ring, Clay, et te faire ravaler toutes les saloperies que tu t'es permis de dire sur moi ou Suran.

— Tu la défends ? Tu la kiffes ? Tu...

La fin de sa phrase se termina dans un gargouillement. Brown lui avait saisi l'entre-jambe, sa poigne et le mouvement tournant qu'elle y imprégna coupèrent le souffle du soldat.

— Je dis plus rien, balbutia-t-il.

La pression augmenta.

— Juré, râla-t-il.

Pas de relâchement.

— Pardon, je te demande pardon, Foley.

Soulagement immédiat. Suran riait dans le cou d'Élisa.

— Bonne nuit, Clay, souffla-t-elle.

Il grogna. Se serra contre Brown et se massa l'entre-jambe. Cette fille possédait des doigts en acier.

Athéna les observa s'endormir. La sentinelle frissonna. Elle se demanda si les soldats savaient que des caméras et de micros les gardaient constamment sous surveillance depuis qu'ils avaient atteint la ville. L'évaluation était permanente. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour le lieutenant Élisa Brown, la jeune femme avait jusque-là réalisé un sans faute et son dossier de stage était excellent. À la hauteur de ses capacités.

.

 

Elle revint au lac de la Prune. A l'invitation d'Anna, Juliette avait entonné un chant traditionnel en français. Ici, comme dans le désert du Sonora, à Chicago, à Eau-Claire ou à Marion, ses petits Héphaïstos ne s'en tiraient pas trop mal.

Ils s'en tiraient même très bien.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**NOTES DE FIN DE CHAPITRE :**

* * *

 

 **La feuille de chêne dorée :**  la feuille de chêne dorée est l'insigne qui désigne les majors au sein de l'USMC.

 

 **Valérie Brioussov (1873-1924) :**  voir Bibliothèque russe

L'extrait cité est une Traduction de J. Chuzewille dans :  _Anthologie des poètes russes_ , Paris, Crès & Cie , 1914.

 

 **Le conte russe retranscrit par un écrivain français**  :  _Baboushka_ , raconté par Henri Troyat, ed. Les histoires du père castor.

 

 **Médovik :**  sorte de mille-feuilles russe au miel, généreusement arrosé de crème fraîche et décoré au choix de noix de pistache ou d'amande.

Idée de recette (c'est à peu près la même sur tous les sites francophones:

La pâte

3 c. à soupe de miel  
90 g de beurre  
100 g de sucre  
1 c. à café de bicarbonate de soude  
2 œufs  
300 g de farine

La crème

500 g de crème fraîche (de smétana c'est encore mieux)  
1 c. à soupe de sucre  
½ gousse de vanille ou 2 c. à café d'extrait de vanille

Préparation La pâte

1\. Au bain-marie, faire chauffer et mélanger le miel, le beurre et le sucre jusqu'à dissolution complète du sucre.  
2\. Retirer la préparation du bain-marie, laisser refroidir un peu (la pâte doit rester chaude) puis ajouter les œufs et battre.  
3\. Ajouter la farine tamisée, la pâte doit être fluide. Réserver au frais pendant 30 mn.

Certaine recette ajoute une cuillère à café de levure à la préparation de la pâte

La crème

4\. Dans un bol, mélanger la crème fraîche, la vanille et le sucre.  
5\. Battre jusqu'à épaississement puis réserver au frais.L'assemblage

6\. Sortir la pâte du frais et former 5 boules.  
7\. Étaler finement chaque boule de pâte et à l'aide d'un cadre à pâtisserie ou d'un patron, découper les différents étages qui formeront le gâteau.  
8\. Piquer la pâte à l'aide d'une fourchette et enfourner les plaques de pâte et les chutes, 5 mn à 180°C.  
9\. Monter le gâteau en alternant une plaque de pâte et une généreuse couche de crème. (sur certaines photos la crème dégouline de partout, comme c'est le cas pour le gâteau de nos Russes)  
10\. Finir avec une couche de crème et émietter les chutes de pâte sur le dessus (et y ajouter noix, amande ou pistache).  
11\. Réserver au frais pendant au moins 8h.

Le saviez-vous ?  
Au début du XIXè siècle, l'impératrice Elizabeth, épouse de l'Empereur de Russie Alexandre 1er détestait le miel ainsi que les plats qui en contenaient.  
Un jour, un jeune pâtissier qui ne connaissait pas ses goûts réalisa un gâteau à base de miel et de crème fraîche. Elizabeth, ignorant qu'il était composé de miel, fut conquise. Le medovik était né. Des siècles plus tard, il reste l'un des gâteaux les plus populaires de Russie.

 

 **Championnat du monde hockey sur glace féminin :**  Le 14 avril 2019, l'équipe des USA à gagné contre l'équipe de Finlande la finale du championnat. Score : 2-1.

 

 

 


	26. Élisa Brown

* * *

 

 

Reese fit un signe de la main. À quarante pas, Shaw s'accroupit lentement. Il lui indiqua une direction. Un cerf. Imposant. John plaça deux doigts sous son nez et releva la tête comme s'il humait l'air. Elle s'aplatit sur le sol. Alerté par le bruit, qu'elle avait de son mieux étouffé, l'animal tourna sa tête majestueuse, les oreilles en alerte. Un, elle ne savait combien de cors. Les Russes, John et Root l'avaient briffée, mais elle ne maîtrisait pas encore tous les paramètres qui l'apparenteraient, comme eux, à un chasseur expérimenté.

Elle tenait parfaitement son rôle de richissime héritière argentine venue tâter le gibier exotique en Biélorussie. Mariée à John. La bonne blague.

Toute l'opération prévue aux Maldives avait capoté.

Une décision prise à la dernière minute par le conseil d'administration du Cartel Silanoa. Par John Greer. Par Samaritain.

Tout était en place et ils n'attendaient plus que l'arrivée du président du conseil, John Greer, pour donner l'assaut, mais John Greer n'était pas venu et les membres du conseil avaient quitté, un à un, l'île privée dans laquelle ils résidaient.

Sans précipitation. Sans hâte.

L'Américain et le Libanais étaient partis les premiers pour Paris. Le jour suivant, le Russe était rentré chez lui à Moscou. Le Nigérian et le Qatari s'étaient envolés pour Londres. L'Italien, l'Indien et la Suédoise avaient imité le Russe, le premier avait rejoint Milan, le deuxième, Mumbai et la troisième Stockholm. La Chinoise, la Singapourienne et le Coréen avaient prolongé leur séjour aux Maldives.

La Chinoise partait tous les matins avec un canot de l'hôtel. Elle plongeait en matinée sur les récifs avec un gilet de sauvetage, dévorait des repas somptueux, préparés spécialement à son intention par le chef du complexe hôtelier, qu'elle arrosait généreusement de cognac. Grise de sel, de fruits de mer, de poissons marinés, de fine de cognac et de soleil, les sens en feux, elle profitait avec délice, et à grands cris, des talents athlétiques de son pilote à la peau d'ébène. L'homme se démenait avec fureur de peur de perdre une cliente, certes exigeante et peu gracieuse, mais riche et extrêmement généreuse. Il la besognait pendant des heures et lui accordait tous ses caprices, des plus innocents aux plus pervers. Elle revenait de ses journées en mer épuisée, comblée et prête à recommencer le lendemain.

La Singapourienne et le Coréen se montraient moins cyniques. La femme était très belle, l'homme aussi, et ils avaient sensiblement le même âge. Ils s'entendaient bien et profitaient de leurs rencontres épisodiques pour consommer une liaison adultère qui datait de leur première rencontre. Ils vivaient avec faste et sensualité et ne croisaient que rarement leur collègue chinoise.

HuangWei-Wei était partie la première. Pour Kiev. Le couple avait attendu quatre jours avant de plier ses bagages et de partir ensemble pour leur nouvelle destination. La Biélorussie. D'abord, ils rejoindraient Minsk. Ils avait réservé une suite au Double Tree, en plein centre-ville. Quand l'heure serait venue, une voiture les conduirait au cœur de la forêt biélorusse.

Le nouveau lieu choisi pour le conseil d'administration.

Un branle-bas de combat avait sonné à cette annonce.

Shaw avait pesté. Elle n'avait pas été la seule.

Le changement de localisation ne devait rien à leurs préparatifs ni aux actions que commençait à mener Maria depuis le Canada.

Athéna s'était faite très discrète sur les réseaux fréquentés par Samaritain. Elle réajustait sans cesse sa présence pour qu'il ne soupçonnât pas un mouvement trop précis. Ils s'affrontaient sur tous les continents, ou s'évitaient. C'était compliqué, mais elle n'avait pas commis d'erreurs. Le lieu de réunion su conseil avait été relocalisé par décision aléatoire. C'était déjà arrivé par le passé. Sans raison précise. Simplement par mesure de sécurité.

Athéna avait surpris des opérations financières, des échanges téléphoniques et des échanges de messages. Elle recoupé les données et rapidement conclut que la conseil d'administration aurait lieu en Biélorussie. Dans une propriété appartenant au membre russe du conseil d'administration, Grégor Féodoritch Zakriatine. Les membres du conseil d'administration rejoindraient, peu à peu, son petit château construit au milieu d'un vaste domaine de chasse qui alliait une centaine d'hectares de forêts à autant d'hectares de prairies et de lacs profonds.

La force d'une équipe résidait dans sa capacité d'adaptation. L'opération avait été rapidement relocalisée des Maldives en Biélorussie.

Le domaine privé de Zakriatine en jouxtait d'autres, privés eux-aussi ou dépendants de l'Etat, et les petites maisons de chasses mises à disposition des touristes et des chasseurs venus du monde entier ne se trouvaient pas toujours là où elles devraient. Les gardes-chasses privés ou fonctionnaires d'État, s'arrangeaient. Chaque bête abattue leur rapportait de l'argent et ils étaient bien trop peu nombreux pour se permettre de ne pas coopérer entre eux sur l'ensemble du territoire.

Root connaissait la région. Et elle y était connue. Son séjour quelques années auparavant avait marqué les esprits. Les gardes-chasses avaient, à l'époque, douté de ses capacités. Aucune femme n'exerçait le métier de garde-chasse dans la région, personne ne la connaissait et elle paraissait bien trop peu sérieuse au premier abord pour conduire le moindre chasseur sur les traces d'un quelconque gibier. Elle avait débarqué avec un premier groupe de touristes. Des Russes, chasseurs expérimentés et exigeants. Ils avaient loué ses talents de traqueuse, ses connaissances encyclopédiques et son excellence au tir. La venue de trois Canadiens amateurs de chasse à l'arc avait définitivement propulsé Root sur un piédestal.

Elle avait su séduire ses touristes comme elle avait su séduire les gardes-chasses locaux. Les premiers par son professionnalisme et sa capacité à rendre chaque journée encore plus belle et inoubliable que la précédente. Quant aux seconds, ils avaient très vite oublié qu'il ne la connaissait pas et que c'était une femme. Ils jalousaient ses armes et admiraient sa façon de s'en servir, et ils appréciaient sa modestie et sa propension à partager ses primes et ses observations avec eux. Elle était généreuse, pas bégueule pour un rouble et elle abreuvait la compagnie des meilleures vodkas du marché.

Root gardait un bon souvenir de son séjour en Biélorussie, mais son foie avait souffert. Elle n'avait jamais avoué à Shaw qu'elle avait accumulé les cuites et les gueules de bois. Elle ne buvait jamais quand elle guidait un groupe de chasseur, mais elle descendait verre cul sec sur verre cul sec quand elle passait du temps avec les garde-chasses du cru, et les fins de séjours donnaient lieu à des agapes généreusement arrosées de vodka, de vin et de whisky.

Elle s'était chargé d'organisé le séjour de son équipe et avait décidé de leurs couvertures.

Alexeï et Anna encadraient pour l'un, Jack Muller et Iouri Alioukine ; pour l'autre, Shaw et John Reese.

Le garde-chasse de Grégor Féodoritch Zakriatine était malencontreusement tombé malade. Root l'avait remplacé au pied levé, chaudement recommandée par le garde lui-même. Une suggestion habilement soufflée par Athéna et relayée par tous les garde-chasses de la région.

Le régisseur de Zakriatine l'avait contactée. Par chance, elle était libre de tout engagement et elle s'était présentée au château deux jours plus tard.

Le propriétaire prenait grand soin de son domaine, après qu'elle eut passé un premier entretien avec le régisseur du domaine, il l'avait reçue personnellement. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à l'homme que Shaw avait rencontré au cours de la simulation de Chihuahua. Un homme sympathique et affable. Un passionné de chasse.

— Je n'ai jamais rencontré de femme exerçant ce métier.

Root n'avait rien répondu. L'homme n'attendait aucune réponse et elle le savait.

— Mon garde et son aide m'ont dressé de vous un portrait élogieux. Une opinion confirmée par les autres garde-chasses de la région que j'ai pu contacter. Il en a été de même pour vos anciens clients et l'agence de voyage qui vous les avait confiés.

Root n'avait toujours pas pris la parole.

— Malgré vos références, je n'engage jamais personne à l'aveugle.

— Une mise à l'épreuve ?

— Je vous convie à m'organiser une chasse.

— Quel gibier ?

— N'importe, loup, sanglier, élan, cerf, chevreuil, ce que vous trouverez.

L'homme la prenait vraiment pour une amatrice. Le mois de mai ne se prêtait pas à la chasse de la plupart des animaux qu'il venait de citer.

— Du grand gibier à cette époque ? Je trouverais facilement des sangliers et des chevreuils, c'est un peu tard pour la chasse au bison, mais ça peut passer, pour les autres la période n'est pas propice

— Vous connaissez la région. Je vous laisse trois jours. Si vous me donnez satisfaction, le travail ne manquera pas. Je reçois des invités à partir de la semaine prochaine. J'aimerais qu'ils gardent de leur séjour un souvenir inoubliable.

— Des chasseurs expérimentés ?

— Pour trois d'entre eux.

— Mmm, s'il y a des chasseurs inexpérimentés, je peux planifier des battues, mais seulement pour le sanglier et le chevreuil. S'il ne fait pas trop froid, le domaine accueille des oies et des canards dans de très beaux endroits. Je peux aménager des hutteaux qui contenteront aussi bien les chasseurs que les non-chasseurs.

— Je n'ai pas actuellement pas le personnel nécessaire pour organiser des battues.

— Je connais les gens d'ici. Si vous êtes prêt à les indemniser, ils viendront donner un coup de main. Vous êtes exigeant, Grégor Féodoritch. En général, je travaille seule, mais un aide me serait précieux pour satisfaire au mieux vos attentes. Me permettriez-vous de faire appel à un collègue ?

— Qui ?

— Une Américaine.

— Comment l'avez-vous connue ?

— Le monde de la chasse est petit et international.

— Une femme ?

— Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup dans le circuit, je la connais bien et j'ai confiance en elle.

— Prenez qui vous voulez, du moment qu'elle est compétente et discrète.

— Elle vous donnera toute satisfaction.

— Très bien. Organisez-vous comme vous voulez. Je vous retrouve dans trois jours. À l'issue de la journée, je verrai si vous convenez.

— Vous ne serez pas déçu.

IL lui avait fait signe que l'entretien était fini.

Deux jours plus tard, Root s'était présentée au château, demandant à être reçue par le propriétaire.

— Demain à six heures ? lui avait-elle dit.

— Des recommandations particulières ?

— Un bon fusil. Une bonne tenue de camouflage. Des cartouches 7mmm.

— Pour quel type de chasse ?

— Approche. Grand gibier.

— C'est parfait.

— Prévoyez votre journée, votre arme et vos munitions. Je m'occupe de l'intendance.

Root avait repéré une compagnie de sangliers. Une chasse dangereuse. Mais qui plairait au Russe. Son aide n'était pas encore arrivée, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Le femme lui servirait surtout de couverture quand le conseil d'administration serait au complet.

Elle avait pris des risques en se présentant au château, mais elle était venue bien avant que les membres du conseil d'administration n'arrivassent. Grégor Féodoritch rechignait à installer des réseaux de surveillance dans ses propriétés. Le château ne possédait aucune caméra, aucun micro.

Pour l'instant.

Une fois, que les premiers conseillers arriveraient, elle ne se rendrait plus au château. Elle resterait là où son devoir de garde-chasse l'appelait : dans les bois.

.

Root prévint Shaw qu'elle devait passer un examen.

— C'est pour me dire cela que tu m'appelles ?

— C'est un examen, je t'appelle pour que tu me portes chance.

— Tu ne crois pas à la chance.

— Pour que tu m'encourages et que tu soutiennes ma réussite.

— Arrête de raconter des conneries.

— C'est important pour moi.

— Pff, comme si tu avais besoin de moi. Tu sais déjà que va passer ton test haut la main.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, bouda Root.

— Non, confirma Shaw.

— Toi aussi, tu penses que je vais réussir ?

— Si c'est pour que je me pâme d'admiration devant tes talents... Tu m'appelles pourquoi, Root ?

— Pour que tu me félicites.

— De quoi ?

— De la réussite de mon test.

— Je croyais qu'il avait lieu dans deux jours.

— Que tu me félicites dès maintenant puisque je vais le réussir.

— T'es qu'une abrutie bouffie d'arrogance.

— Je suis arrogante ?

— Ouais.

— Tu crois que je vais échouer ?

— Bien sûr que non.

— Oh... Sameen, fit Root d'une voix extatique.

Et voilà, Shaw s'était encore une fois fait coincer. Root adorait que Shaw lui avouât, lui confirma, son excellence.

— Et ensuite, les autres arrivent quand ? enchaîna Shaw.

— Je ne sais pas trop. La Coréenne et le Singapourien ont fait une halte à Minsk, la Chinoise se trouve à Kiev, les autres n'ont pas encore pris leurs billets.

— Tu es sûre que le conseil aura lieu ici ?

— Zakriatine a confirmé.

— Okay.

— Et toi, ça va avec John ?

— Ouais.

— L'endroit te plaît ?

— Ouais.

— Tu es où ?

— Quelque part.

Root rit.

— Je te laisse, mon cœur.

— Ouais.

Root raccrocha.

À cinquante mètres le cerf bondit et disparut.

— Le téléphone ? Vraiment ? Au beau milieu d'une approche ?

Shaw sursauta. Anna se déplaçait dans un silence quasi complet.

— C'était Root, s'excusa-t-elle.

— Tu fais une chasseuse déplorable, Sameen.

— Tu voulais descendre ce cerf ?

— Non.

— Ben, ce n'est pas grave, alors.

— Pour une bourgeoise, non.

Sous-entendu que cela l'était pour Shaw.

— Tu fais chier, Anna.

— Tu sais qu'il ne faudra pas revenir les mains vides ?

— Je te fais confiance pour cela. Et j'apprécie la ballade.

— Je comptais vous faire découvrir un autre biotope cet après-midi, se radoucit la grande Russe.

— Tu es déjà venue ici ?

— Non, mais je me suis renseignée et Athéna m'a donné un coup de main.

Shaw grogna. Ils avaient soigné leur couverture. Les groupes des touristes qu'ils étaient censés être avaient attentivement étudié les plans du château et de ses alentours. Mais ils n'avaient pas étudié en profondeur le milieu naturel qui entourait le domaine. D'abord, par manque de temps. Ensuite, pour garder intact leurs capacités d'étonnement et d'émerveillement.

Le pays était magnifique. Sauvage. Des forêts primaires inhabitées, des collines, d'immenses plaines marécageuses, des roselières à pertes de vu et des lacs giboyeux. Les Laurentides possédaient leur part de mystère, mais la forêt y avait été exploitée à l'excès, les arbres replantés. Il y avait des lacs. Des lacs profonds, aussi profonds que les lochs d'Écosse, mais pas de plaines marécageuses comme on en trouvait en Biélorussie. La géologie et les biotopes étaient différents. Les lieux ne charriaient pas la même histoire, les mêmes légendes, la même atmosphère.

Shaw le ressentait par instinct, John l'acceptait comme un fait, Anna l'analysait.

— Si tu as a un jour marre d'être mercenaire, lui suggéra un jour Shaw. Tu pourrais te reconvertir sans problème comme garde-chasse, comme rangers ou comme guide.

Anna avait froncé les sourcils.

— Comme garde ou comme rangers, avait corrigé Shaw.

— J'y ai déjà pensé.

— Ouais, moi aussi, dit Shaw.

— …

— Un gars au Québec m'y a fait penser le premier. D'autres m'ont renforcé dans cette idée.

— C'est vrai ? demanda John.

— Non, je dis ça histoire de parler, grogna Shaw. Évidement, que c'est vrai.

— Letourneur ? suggéra John.

— Ouais, mais pas seulement.

— Qui d'autre ? demanda Anna.

— Vous deux, Root, la co-équipière de Letourneur. C'est un ancien soldat.

— Mmm, fut le commentaire d'Anna.

— Tu crois que je ne m'y connais pas assez ?

John en resta coi. Shaw doutait d'elle-même et demandait son opinion à quelqu'un ? Il ne savait pas vraiment tout ce que Shaw avait fait pendant ses trois ans d'absence. Mais, plus il la fréquentait, et plus il aimait la jeune femme qu'il avait retrouvée.

— Tu apprends vite, tu es débrouillarde, tu sais utiliser ton environnement, répondit Anna Borissnova.

Les yeux de Shaw brillèrent. Anna grimaça imperceptiblement. Son opinion comptait pour Shaw.

Il avait retrouvé Shaw aux Maldives et il avait très vite remarqué le lien particulier qui l'unissait à Anna Borissnova.

.

 

La jeune Russe lui avait fait une forte impression à Washington. Il avait rarement croisé une femme aussi belle, aussi impassible. Shaw était impassible, taciturne, mais, même quand elle faisait la gueule, quand elle tuait sans montrer d'émotion, une petite flamme brillait au fond de son regard. Elle dégageait de la sensualité, et son sens de l'humour, de la répartie ne restait jamais très longtemps en sommeil. Lionel aimait Shaw pour cette raison. Il la trouvait sexy, drôle et caustique. Anna Borissnova était froide comme la glace et elle ne plaisantait jamais. En tout cas, tout le temps qu'il était resté avec elle à Washington ou à Smith Rock, il ne l'avait jamais entendu plaisanter. Au début, la grande Russe lui avait rappelé son ancienne partenaire à la CIA, Kara Stenton. Il avait rapidement changé d'avis. Anna Borissnova ne possédait pas le cynisme de Kara, elle ne jouait pas de ses charmes et elle ne cherchait jamais à manipuler son entourage. Kara communiquait avec son entourage. Anna ne communiquait pas. Elle semblait dénuée d'émotion.

Un soir, il l'avait entendue chanter. Depuis, elle demeurait un mystère à ses yeux.

Shaw et Anna Borisnova. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient amies.

Elles ne se tapaient pas dans le dos, elles ne riaient en s'accrochant l'une à l'autre, mais Reese connaissait assez Shaw pour reconnaître quand celle-ci appréciait quelqu'un. C'était flagrant aux Maldives, cela l'était plus encore depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint la Biélorussie. Anna jouait au guide, au garde-chasse. Sa connaissance du terrain, ses qualités de traqueuse, son savoir encyclopédique sur la faune et la flore locales avait bluffé Reese. Il avait parfois eu recours aux services de gardes forestiers aux États-Unis. Des professionnels aguerris et compétents, des hommes qui avaient choisi de s'isoler du monde, qui vivaient au fond des bois, parfois pendant de longs mois. Borissnova était de leur trempe. Jamais il n'eût pensé de la mercenaire qu'elle pût ainsi se fondre dans la forêt. Les soldats suivaient des stages qui leur permettaient de survivre en milieu hostile, mais l'aisance d'Anna Borissnova allait bien au-delà des stages. Elle vivait la forêt.

— Elle est incroyable, hein ? lui avait un soir déclaré Shaw après une exceptionnelle journée de traque.

— Oui, avait-il reconnu.

— Et encore, tu n'as rien vu.

Ils suivaient Anna des yeux. Elle était revenue vers eux

— Tu lui racontes quoi sur moi, Sameen ?

Borissnova appelait Shaw, Sameen...

— Que tu appartiens à la forêt.

La jeune Russe n'avait pas protesté, mais un sourire avait doucement fleuri sur son visage. Il avait brillé dans ses yeux. Borissnova était belle, mais quand elle souriait... Reese ne savait même pas quel adjectif pouvait s'appliquer à une telle révélation.

La grande Russe s'était assise. Shaw lui avait demandé de chanter. La nuit tombait. Anna avait alimenté le feu avec de grosses bûches. Ils dormiraient bien au chaud dans une petite maison de chasse, mais la journée avait été si belle, la nuit s'annonçait si claire qu'Anna leur avait proposé de dîner dehors. Ils avaient prélevé deux lièvres. Ils les avaient dépecés et vidés. Ils s'étaient consultés pour la recette. Grillés ? En gibelotte ? Au vin ? Shaw leur avait passé la main. Reese et Anna avaient opté pour un civet.

Le repas mijotait lentement. Le feu crépitait. Les étoiles s'allumaient les unes après les autres. Les constellations se formaient, le Lion, le Bouvier, Orion et ses chiens. L'air embaumait l'herbe, l'humus, la fumée âcre quand le vent la poussait dans leur direction, mais aussi la sauce au vin et le gibier. Le froid tombait sur les épaules, glissait dans le dos, mais ne pouvait concurrencer la chaleur du feu de camp qui leur brûlait le visage.

Reese savourait le moment, la présence de Shaw à ses côtés.

Et puis, Anna avait chanté. Il l'avait déjà entendu chanter. À Washington, quand Maria Alvarez le lui demandait. La grande Russe ne refusait jamais et c'était toujours saisissant de beauté, d'émotions, de nostalgie et de passion. Ses yeux bleu électrique, son visage si parfait, ses cheveux si noirs, son attitude si hiératique, et cette voix. Il avait surpris les Russes pleurer, Maria s'abandonner, Brown communier, Lionel se taire. Reese n'arrivait jamais à croire qu'une femme si froide pût receler tant d'émotions et maintenir sous son emprise des gens si différents qu'Alvarez, Brown ou Lionel.

Qu'elle pût autant le bouleverser.

L'amitié qu'elle partageait avec Shaw se trouvait empreinte de silence, d'une communion avec la nature, d'équilibre et d'un grand naturel, comme si les deux femmes n'avaient rien à se cacher. Comme si rien ne pouvait plus les surprendre. Comme si elles savaient exactement où se trouvaient leurs limites. Une attitude que partageait ceux qui avaient partagé des voyages en enfer. Reese avait connu cela. Une camaraderie qui naissait dans l'épreuve. Qui n'existait que dans cette épreuve. Anna et Shaw avaient dépassé ce stade, elles avaient noué une relation qui avait survécu à la fin de leur épreuve. Elles avaient été plus loin.

Il aimait leur relation confiante et pudique. Il appréciait que Shaw partageât cette amitié avec lui, qu'elle ne s'en cachât pas, qu'elle lui dévoilât ce qu'elle ressentait pour la grande Russe, qu'elle ne s'exclût pas de leurs relations. Passer ses journées en compagnie des deux jeunes femmes chassait jour après jour la mélancolie qui habitait sa vie. Auprès d'elles, son cœur battait plus fort. Il se sentait vivant. Accepté. À sa place.

.

 

Ils passèrent l'orée de la forêt, une plaine vallonnée s'étendait devant eux. De hautes graminées empêchaient le regard de porter au loin.

— Suivez-moi et faites attention, fit Anna. Le terrain devient vite marécageux.

Reese et Shaw emboîtèrent le pas à la grande Russe. Le paysage changea très vite. Des bouquets de roseaux firent leur apparition. Des massettes se balançaient au vent. Anna leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Elle prit des repaires, sortit son porte-carte de sa veste, consulta sa boussole. John s'étonnait qu'elle n'utilisât pas de GPS.

— Tu cherches quoi ? lui demanda Shaw.

— Une barque.

— Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as le temps de planquer une barque ?!

— Il y en a plusieurs dissimulées sur le territoire. Elles sont entretenues par les gardes et mise à disposition des guides et de leurs clients. Par contre, si on veut être motorisé, il faut apporter son moteur et son essence, sinon on se déplace à la rame. Les emplacements sont notés sur ma carte.

— Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? grommela Shaw.

— Tu es avec moi.

— Je n'aime pas dépendre des autres.

— Tu n'es pas vraiment le genre de personne qui dépend des autres, Sameen.

La déclaration plut à Shaw.

— C'est pareil avec Alexeï ?

— Je crois, oui.

— N'empêche que ce n'est pas prudent.

— Je connais le territoire de chasse, Sameen. Mais tu en sais plus que moi sur le terrain de l'opération.

— Ouais ?

— Ouais. Pendant qu'Aliocha et moi étudiions le terrain de chasse, vous avez eu du temps pour étudier les plans du château, pour programmer l'opération et verrouiller le secteur. Je me trompe ?

— Non.

Incroyable, pensa Reese en les écoutant discuter.

Anna balaya le paysage des yeux.

— C'est beau, fit-elle d'un ton neutre.

— Ouais, approuva Shaw.

— J'espère que les Biélorusses ne feront pas n'importe quoi et qu'ils préserveront leur patrimoine sauvage, ajouta Anna.

— Pourquoi ?

— Les chasses tournent parfois plus au massacre qu'à autre chose. Je déteste ça. À quoi sert de tuer cinquante sangliers ou une centaine de canards ? Tout ça pour le plaisir de poser devant ses trophées et d'envoyer ses photos sur la toile.

— Les hommes sont parfois très cons, répondit Reese.

— Ce n'est plus de la chasse, dit Anna.

— Non, en convint-il.

— C'est stupide, ajouta la grande Russe.

— Oui.

Anna reprit sa marche. Se déplacer devint difficile. Ils sautèrent de petits îlots en petits îlots. Anna obliqua vers un bouquet d'arbre et longea un étang. Dissimulée dans les roseaux, ils trouvèrent une barque en aluminium. Ils la retournèrent, posèrent les rames dedans et la portèrent jusqu'à l'eau. Shaw demanda à consulter la carte. Anna la déplia sur le pont avant. Elle leur montra où se situait le château de Zakriatine, les différentes maisons de chasses dans lesquelles ils avaient dormi, les terrains qu'ils avaient parcourus.

— Nous sommes ici, dit-elle en plaçant son doigt sur un point de la carte.

La carte indiquait une vaste étendue de marécage et d'étangs.

— Les points vert indiquent l'emplacement des barques.

Shaw pointa plusieurs endroits.

— Et là, un hélico peut nous évacuer ?

— Si besoin est. Mais l'intérêt du terrain, si on le connaît bien, c'est qu'on peut disparaître et réapparaître là où on le désire.

Matveïtch avait envoyé une équipe de soutien à Babrouisk. Il avait réquisitionné un hélicoptère et possédait toutes les autorisations de vols nécessaires. Si une extraction devait se faire en urgence, ses hommes décolleraient, récupéreraient l'équipe et ils fileraient vers la frontière russe. Un cas de figure qu'Athéna souhaitait éviter. L'extraction à bord d'un hélicoptère attirerait les regards et mettrait Maria en difficulté. Peut-être pas auprès des autorités mexicaines, moins regardantes sur les méthodes employées, mais auprès d'Interpole, qui se voulait une organisation irréprochable, et des agences américaines qui, si elles n'hésitaient pas à employer des barbouzes, n'aimaient pas la publicité.

— Ou ne jamais réapparaître ?

— Oui.

D'où cette semaine de chasse.

— On embarque ? proposa Anna.

Elle s'empara d'une rame et prit place à l'arrière du canot. Elle se servit de la rame pour les éloigner de la berge, puis resta debout dans la même position. La rame plongée dans l'eau, la grande russe lui imprimait un mouvement rapide en forme de huit. La barque fila rapidement parmi les îlots de roseaux. Sans bruit. Shaw observait la manœuvre.

— Anna ? l'interpella-t-elle.

— Mmm ?

— Tu m'apprendras ?

La grande Russe se retourna.

— Tu ne sais pas godiller ?

— Non.

— C'est rapide et silencieux. Tu sais faire, John ?

— Non.

— Je vous apprendrai, c'est facile. On a du temps qui veut commencer ?

— Vas-y, Shaw, l'encouragea Reese

Anna leur apprit à godiller. Le secret résidait dans le mouvement du poignet, pas dans celui de l'épaule. Une fois qu'ils eurent compris, Reese et Shaw se débrouillèrent très vite. Pour avancer. La maîtrise de la direction demandait un peu de subtilité et de pratique, mais Anna leur assura qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, ils manieraient n'importe quelle embarcation aussi bien qu'elle. La carte fut une nouvelle fois étendue sur le pont avant. Ils suivirent leur itinéraire dessus et notèrent les amers et des points remarquables qui leur permettraient de se repérer s'ils repassaient plus tard.

Le soir, ils halèrent la barque dans un endroit sûr et gagnèrent à pied une luxueuse maison de chasse. Deux autres groupes de chasseurs y logeaient. L'équipe de Borkoof et des touristes anglais. Une manière de se fondre dans le paysage et de ne pas attirer l'attention. Borkoof feignit d'ignorer Anna. Il y réussit très bien. Anna se retira dans un donjon imprenable. Elle n'adressa la parole à personne et tint son rôle de guide avec froideur et efficacité.

Elle, Shaw et Reese avaient tiré deux canards, Alexei, Iouri et Jack avait prélevé un chevreuil, le troisième groupe, constitué de trois touristes anglais et de leur guide biélorusse avait ramené des lièvres.

Le personnel de la maison proposa d'apprêter une partie du gibier pour le dîner. Il obtinrent l'accord enthousiasme des Anglais. Arrivés les premiers, il avaient largement entamé la réserve de bière fraîche. Quand Alexeï poussa la porte de la maison, ils étaient déjà de fort joyeuse humeur et saluèrent les deux Russes et l'Américain à grands cris. Quand, plus tard, Anna retira son bonnet et sa veste, ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Quand Shaw apparut en débardeur après avoir pris une douche leurs mâchoires manquèrent de se décrocher. Ils se congratulèrent mutuellement de bénéficier de la présence de deux femmes, dont, l'une semblait directement descendue du podium d'un défilé de haute couture et l'autre tout droit sortie d'une série télévisée sexy.

Le regard froid d'Anna refroidit leurs ardeurs. Son uniforme aussi. Les garde-chasses étaient sympathiques, ils éclusaient la bière et la vodka comme de vrais Slaves, mais une aura de sauvagerie les environnait. Ils portaient tous les trois le même uniforme. La femme comme les deux hommes. La garde était très grande, elle portait un grand couteau de chasse à la ceinture, et les trois compères anglais avaient comme l'impression qu'elle n'hésiterait pas s'en servir si quelqu'un lui manquait de respect. Leur guide avait grogné à la première plaisanterie graveleuse. Il arborait une tête de mercenaire. Quant au troisième garde, il ressemblait aux héros à demi-sauvages de James-Oliver Curwood. Les trois Anglais n'avaient jamais rencontré un homme aussi grand, aussi imposant, aussi blond et aussi vif. La garde-chasse était intouchable. Restait la petite bombe latino. Malheureusement pour eux, John avait pris les devants.

— Babe, come here, avait-il lancé avec un accent américain si prononcé que les Anglais furent à deux doigts de ne pas le comprendre.

Shaw fronça des sourcils. Il s'avança vers elle. Lui leva le menton, et plongea les yeux dans les siens :

— You're so beautiful, my love.

Il l'embrassa brièvement et posa en travers de ses épaules un bras possessif et jaloux, avant de jeter un regard de mise en garde aux personnes présentes dans la pièce. Cette femme était la sienne et il n'avait aucune intention de la partager avec qui que ce fût.

Muller souriait en coin. Les Anglais déconfits, mais beaux joueurs levèrent leurs verres en direction du couple. Shaw grimaça un sourire. Reese se pencha sur son oreille :

— Ils sont ivres et s'imaginaient te faire du gringue. Je voulais éviter que tu leur casses la gueule avant la fin de la soirée.

Shaw grogna et se dégagea de son bras.

L'équipe se montra très sobre. Les Anglais et leur garde n'avaient pas de raisons de l'être et ils sombrèrent rapidement dans les vapeurs d'alcool. Ils se retirèrent, le pas incertain et la parole embarrassée peu après le dîner.

Muller proposa une partie de billard. Anna et Alexei déclinèrent l'invitation et s'attablèrent pour une partie d'échecs. Les autres acceptèrent. Shaw fit équipe avec Muller, Reese avec Alioukine. Ce dernier n'était pas un grand spécialiste du billard et Reese n'arriva pas à pallier ses faiblesses. Muller resplendissait de fierté.

Shaw se désintéressa de la fin de la partie et le dernier coup joué, elle rangea sa canne, enfila sa veste de chasse et un bonnet et sortit. Reese la suivit du regard. Shaw était préoccupée, il eût aimé en connaître la raison, mais il n'osa pas la suivre.

Anna leva les yeux de son échiquier et la regarda sortir.

— Ça s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? demanda Borkoof.

— Oui.

— Un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Si elle avait besoin de parler, elle le dirait.

— Parce que c'est ce que tu ferais ?

Anna tourna son regard tranquille vers Borkoof.

— Oui.

— Mmm.

Il déplaça un pion. Anna évalua le mouvement. Il préparait une fourchette. Elle bougea un cavalier. Borkoof grogna. Anna était une redoutable adversaire.

.

 

Debout sous la véranda qui courait sur le devant de la maison de chasse, Shaw se mangeait nerveusement la peau d'un pouce. Elle plongea sa main dans la poche de cuisse de son pantalon et en extrait son téléphone. Elle passa à l'index. La porte claqua derrière elle, un bruit de pas lourd et un accent américain :

— C'est un chouette pays, dit pensivement Muller en s'accoudant à la rambarde. Enfin, pas trop pour le régime politique, mais les gens sont gentils et le milieu naturel est vraiment génial. Et puis, on a la chance d'être venus au Printemps. Alexeï nous a fait traverser des prairies remplies de fleurs et je n'avais jamais vu d'iris aussi énormes.

Muller était d'humeur joyeuse. L'appel de Root l'avait galvanisé. Le séjour aux Maldives l'avait enchanté, le changement de programme ne l'avait pas affecté, et la semaine qu'il venait de passer en Biélorussie comblait ses aspirations au calme et à la vie au grand air. Il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il attendait les ordres. Confiant.

Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec Shaw, il n'avait pas vu Root. Mais il était content d'avoir retrouvé les Russes. Il aimait bien Borkoof et la semaine qu'ils venaient de partager, lui avait confirmé qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur le géant.

Il avait suivi Shaw sur la véranda parce qu'il voulait passer du temps avec elle. Parce que l'occasion lui était enfin donnée de discuter avec elle sans mettre en danger leur couverture. Elle n'aimait pas trop discuter. Qu'importait. Si elle n'était pas d'humeur, il se contenterait de sa présence.

Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle l'avait soigné. Il ne l'avait jamais proprement remercier. Il y avait eu la dernière soirée à l'hôpital militaire, elle était ensuite passée l'ausculter une dernière fois avant de partir et il ne l'avait jamais revue. Elle et Brown lui avaient obtenu de l'avancement. Accéder au grade de sergent-major avait été un honneur.

Plus tard, il avait revu Root. Il avait revu Brown et il avait vécu presque un an sous les ordres du jeune lieutenant. Il avait partagé d'autres aventures au Niger avec les deux femmes. Il avait espéré revoir Shaw après sa convalescence et son séjour en République Dominicaine. Il avait été déçu dans ses attentes. Brown lui avait appris que Shaw était partie et que personne ne savait quand elle reviendrait ni où elle se trouvait.

Mais elle était revenue.

— C'est cool, que vous soyez là, lui dit-il.

— C'est cool que vous soyez venu.

— Vous m'appelez : je viens. Vous, Root ou Brown. Jamais, je ne me défilerai. Rien ne me fera jamais renoncer à vous rejoindre.

Le soldat était sincère. Ni Jenny, ni Mary, ni son prochain enfant, ne le retiendrait si l'une des trois jeunes femmes faisait appel à lui.

— Vous êtes allé au Mexique après le procès ?

— Oui, répondit-il sombrement.

— C'était comment ?

— Dur, très dur. Heureusement que Brown menait les opérations, je ne crois pas que j'aurais tenu sans cela. Ces mecs ce sont des sauvages. J'ai vu plein de trucs dégueulasses dans ma vie. Mais les femmes, les enfants... Les démembrements, les viols, les fosses communes... C'était... C'était impensable. Les opérations de guerre ça allait, mais les charniers et tout le reste... Ce sont des civils. Et toutes ces horreurs, simplement pour le fric, pour en avoir toujours plus. Ils gangrènent le monde, ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, je le sais bien, mais depuis quelques années, ça dépasse l'imaginable.

Ouais, tout était devenu horrible et inhumain depuis que Samaritain s'était allié aux cartels. Son esprit mathématique dénué de moral déteignait sur ceux qui lui prêtaient allégeance.

— Je ne sais pas comment Brown a tenu, continua Muller. Elle avait beaucoup de responsabilité et les gars se reposaient sur elle. Elle nous a parfois porté à bout de bras. Les combats ont été très durs et nous avons perdu des hommes. Mais c'est le moral qui a plus souffert là-bas. Mais Brown n'a jamais failli, jamais flanché, elle a tout géré. Elle a beaucoup pris sur elle. Parfois, j'aurais aimé être un peu plus que son bras droit. On a bu quelques verres ensemble, mais elle se méfiait des ragots. Je suis marié, elle ne voulait pas prêter le flanc aux critiques et risquer de perdre son autorité. Je ne suis pas officier et j'ai loué le ciel de ne pas l'être au Mexique. Je n'aurais pas pu. Je crois que j'aurais fini par craquer ou par me tirer une balle dans la tête.

— Des gars comme vous sont souvent plus précieux que des officiers, Muller.

— Ouais, je le sais, mais s'il y a des officiers, c'est pour une bonne raison. En plus, elle a dû composer avec la DEA, l'ATF et les militaires mexicains, et je vous assure que ce n'était pas une sinécure. J'étais super content de rentrer chez moi après cette mission. Mais je suis passé voir le psy avant. Je ne voulais pas risquer de déraper devant ma femme ou ma fille.

— Et Brown ?

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai été démobilisé avant qu'elle ne soit relevée de son commandement, et je ne l'ai pas revue ensuite. Du moins, pas avant le Niger.

— Elle s'est mariée.

— Ouais, j'ai appris ça.

— Elle ne vous a pas invité ?

— Non.

— Ça ne vous a pas semblé bizarre ?

— Pourquoi ? C'est un officier, je l'adore, mais nous n'avons jamais été vraiment amis.

— Elle vous aime bien.

Le soldat s'illumina de plaisir et de fierté.

— J'étais super content de la revoir au Niger. Elle est géniale.

Shaw croyait entendre l'amie de Genrika.

— Elle est cool, corrigea-t-elle.

Ouais, Brown était cool. Mais elle n'est pas là. Shaw recommença à se manger les doigts.

— Où est-elle ? demanda Muller qui s'étonnait de ne pas avoir retrouvé l'officier, et qui trouvait pour la première fois le courage de demander pourquoi.

— Qui ?

Comme si elle ne savait pas de qui il parlait.

— Brown.

— Elle était inscrite à un stage d'officier.

— Pour être capitaine ?

— Mmm.

— Elle a été mise aux arrêt en revenant du Niger, non ?

— Ouais, confirma Shaw.

— C'est à cause de Root, dit-il.

— Root est tarée.

— Vous auriez été fière d'elle.

— De Root ?

— Oui, parce qu'elle a contribué à la réussite de l'opération contre les djihadistes, mais sur le ring, vous auriez été fière de Brown. Elle a offert à ses hommes un très beau combat. Son adversaire n'était pas facile et elle l'a littéralement écrasé.

Il s'abîma un instant dans la contemplation de la nuit. Il se remémora le combat. La fierté qu'il avait partagée avec Root et les Warlords quand Brown avait mis Sfeir au tapis, quand l'arbitre l'avait déclarée vainqueur du combat.

— C'est dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là, regretta-t-il.

— Elle devrait être là.

Muller se figea.

— Devrait ?

— Ouais, devrait, confirma Shaw. Elle a fini son stage, elle l'a réussi, elle aurait dû nous rejoindre.

Muller sentit une pointe lui vriller l'estomac.

— Elle aurait dû me donner de ses nouvelles, grommela Shaw pour elle-même.

— L'USMC l'a peut-être envoyée en mission.

— Mouais.

Shaw n'était pas convaincue. Brown lui avait envoyé un message quatre jours auparavant. Un message laconique : « Stage réussi. ». Shaw avait jubilé. Intérieurement. Fière de l'officier, mais pas vraiment surprise par sa réussite. Elle s'était juste inquiétée de son état physique. Brown avait été blessée à Oka, elle ne pouvait avoir complètement récupéré, et son bras, quoi qu'elle fît, ne pouvait que la handicaper. Si un médecin se penchait trop attentivement dessus, Brown risquait de se faire éjecter du stage. Ce n'était pas le moment. Le jeune officier avait besoin de reconnaissance, de se voir confortée dans ses capacités et ses qualités d'officier et de soldat.

Ses qualités et ses capacités de femme.

À la réception de son message, Shaw lui avait renvoyé un mot : « Athéna ». Elle n'avait rien dit à personne. Pas même à Root. Elle attendait l'officier. Elle n'avait pas même relancé Athéna pour savoir comment s'en sortait la jeune femme, pour savoir quand elle pourrait les rejoindre. Shaw avait confiance dans son équipe et ils se seraient passés de Brown si l'opération avait eu lieu aux Maldives. Mais le tout juste promu capitaine était à présent disponible et Shaw considérait que leur combat était aussi le sien. Que Brown avait sa place auprès d'eux, auprès d'elle. Parce que Brown avait souffert comme elle, parce qu'elle s'était battue à ses côtés, parce que c'était juste, parce que Brown ne méritait pas d'être tenue à l'écart. Parce que, si Alioukine se battait avec eux, alors Brown ne pouvait pas ne pas être avec eux.

 

* * *

 

Samaritain cherchait une faille.

Une victime expiatoire.

Il tenait Maria Alvarez sous surveillance. Une surveillance par défaut, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'accès direct à la jeune femme. La Machine avait tissé un réseau de protection serré et impénétrable.

Physiquement, la jeune juge était sous protection constante. Il avait noté l'arrivée de six mercenaires russes aux aéroports de Mirabelle et de Joseph Trudeau. Venus de New-York ou de Moscou. Ils appartenaient tous à l'agence de Matveïtch. Des anciens spetsnaz dont certains avaient directement servi sous les ordres du chef russe.

Les mercenaires n'avaient pas de contacts physiques avec la Mexicaine, mais ils quadrillaient le secteur et se tenaient prêts à intervenir à la moindre alerte. Des agents de la CIA doublaient le système et la gendarmerie royale du Canada avait assigné des hommes en uniforme et des agents en civil à la protection officielle de la jeune femme. Lionel Fusco et Élisabeth Sanders avaient été détachés de leur commissariat de Chigaco et servaient d'agents de liaison entre la juge et les différentes institutions que chapeautait Maria Alvarez. Les deux petits flics américains ne la quittaient pas d'une semelle et ils vivaient avec elle. Et Anton Matveïtch.

Ne pouvant atteindre la jeune femme, Samaritain avait porté son attention sur les enfants. Sur Alma Alvarez et Genrika Zhirova. La première était intouchable. Elle n'allait pas à l'école et elle n'était inscrite dans aucune institution sportive ou culturelle. Elle ne sortait jamais seule.

Genrika Zhirova offrait plus de possibilités. Elle n'était pas scolarisée non plus, mais après une période de convalescence, elle avait repris ses entraînements de hockey sur glace. Elle participait aux déplacements de son équipe, elle fréquentait assidûment Juliette Pomerleau et menait la vie à peu près normale d'une adolescente, entre sorties au cinéma, virées dans les centre commerciaux, piscine et ballade en forêt.

Élisabeth Sanders l'accompagnait dans toutes ses activités sportives et Lionel Fusco jouait au chauffeur et à l'intendant.

Sans compter la gendarmerie royale qui exerçait, là encore, une surveillance discrète et étroite.

L'attaque du parc d'Oka avait traumatisé les autorités canadiennes et québécoises. L'armée avait été saisie pour comprendre comment un hélicoptère de combat opérationnel avait pu survoler Montréal sans que personne ne s'en inquiétât.

Samaritain avait si bien verrouillé les données que personne, pas même Athéna, n'avait réussi à savoir d'où l'appareil avait décollé. L'irruption d'un commando du cartel Silanoa dans une maison privée, la tentative d'assassiner un juge, la présence d'un professeur éminent de l'université Concordia, le lien qui avait très vite été fait entre l'attaque d'Oka et celle de Laval quand la police avait su l'identité des cibles avaient déclenché des réactions en chaîne.

Tout le monde avait suivi le procès du Chirurgien de la mort. Tout le monde connaissait l'implication des cartels mexicains dans cette affaire. Tout le monde avait pris connaissance des opérations qui avaient suivi la condamnation de Jeremy Lambert.

Le Canada avait suivi ces événements avec attention. Tout ce qui se passait aux États-Unis se répercutait d'une façon ou d'une autre au Canada. Les Cartels perçaient sur le territoire et le Canada était impliqué auprès des États-Unis dans toutes les formes de luttes qui mettaient sa population en danger : terrorisme, délinquance, grand banditisme, trafics de drogue, d'armes, d'œuvres d'art, espionnage industriel ou militaire...

Trois ans auparavant, la police avait découvert avec horreur qu'une postulante à la médaille Fields était la mère d'une femme qu'on avait crue la plus terrible tueuse en série de tous les temps. Une femme déclarée morte dont on avait retrouvé des traces ADN sur toutes les scènes de crimes, une femme innocente, victime d'une machination diabolique.

De faux agents de la sûreté du Québec avaient fait irruption en plein cours dans les locaux de l'université Concordia, des coups de feu avaient été échangés avec un élément indéterminé que les étudiants avaient identifié comme un agent de sécurité, employé par l'université, mais dont on n'avait trouvé aucune trace dans les registres. En plein cours, les faux agents avaient sommé le professeur Deghati de les suivre, elle avait refusé, elle avait pris la fuite avec le faux employé de l'université et on ne l'avait pas revue pendant trois mois. Les fichiers des vidéos de surveillance de l'université avaient tous été détruits et les faux agents n'avaient jamais été identifiés. Le professeur Deghati avait fait parvenir un arrêt de travail légal à l'université et elle avait envoyé les sujets d'examens de ses étudiants par courriel à la présidence de l'université. Les copies des étudiants avaient été récupérées par un coursier dont on avait perdu la trace à l'aéroport de Mirabelle et les feuilles d'examen étaient revenues corrigées en temps et en heures. Par dérogation spéciale, les oraux avaient été passés par visio-conférence. En septembre, le professeur avait réintégré le département de mathématiques comme si rien ne s'était passé. La sûreté du Québec l'avait auditionnée. Elle avait refusé de répondre aux questions qui ne concernait pas ce dont ses étudiants avaient été témoins le jour de sa disparition. Une note venue des hautes instances de l'État avait ordonné de classer l'affaire. Il y était affirmé que Khatareh Deghati était tenu au secret.

Elle avait repris ses cours, ses recherches, et rien ne laissait deviner dans son comportement qu'elle avait manqué de mourir et qu'elle était la mère d'une des plus célèbres femmes de ses dix dernières années.

Mais ce qui restait en travers de la gorge des autorités canadiennes, c'était que, durant des années, elles avaient ignoré qui était Khatareh Deghati.

Les services administratifs, aussi bien que les services d'émigration, avaient enregistré la mathématicienne comme femme célibataire. Son passeport américain ne mentionnait que son nom de jeune fille. Les autorités savaient d'elle, qu'elle était née à Téhéran, qu'elle avait suivi de brillantes études de mathématiques et qu'elle avait obtenu un doctorat à l'âge de dix-neuf ans. Son histoire mentionnait qu'elle avait effectué deux ans d'études doctorales en URSS, qu'elle avait émigré aux États-Unis en 1980 et acquis la nationalité américaine en 1985, puis qu'elle avait intégré, comme chercheuse assistante, l'université Tufts à Boston en 1991. Qu'elle avait ensuite, postulé avec succès à l'université Concordia en 2004 et intégré le département de mathématiques fondamentales en 2005.

Khatareh Deghati se présentait comme brillante universitaire, mais aussi une femme sans histoire, appréciée aussi bien par ses étudiants que par ses collègues.

Un parcours somme toute très banal pour un génie des mathématiques née en Iran.

Une femme célibataire.

Qui avait été marié à un officier américain. Une femme qui avait fui l'Iran en plein hiver. Une veuve. Mère d'une fille née sur le sol américain. Mère d'une enfant surdouée, entrée à l'université à l'âge de quatorze ans, médecin généraliste à vingt-trois ans, puis officier d'active, bardée de décoration dans le corps des Marines américains. Déclarée morte en 2013.

Et personne n'en savait rien.

Maria Alvarez résidait à Laval. Les autorités canadiennes ne lui laisseraient rien arriver, ni à elle ni aux gens de son entourage.

Genrika Zhirova bénéficiait ainsi de protections multiples et, par extension, tous les gens, qu'elle fréquentait d'une manière ou d'une autre, bénéficiaient des mêmes protections : amis, entraîneurs, familles de ses amis, tous les membres du club de hockey de Laval et leurs proches.

Samaritain s'était penché sur l'agence de sécurité de Matveïtch. Celle-ci ne présentait aucune faille. L'homme avait su s'entourer. L'intelligence artificielle avait tenté de soudoyer des employés ; argents, femmes, manipulations, chantages. Rien n'y avait fait. Ses tentatives avaient toutes échouées. Il avait alors opté pour l'infiltration. Mais Matveïtch ne recrutait plus depuis trois ans. Deux agents seulement avaient intégré son agence depuis le procès de Jérémy Lambert. Des hommes qu'il connaissait personnellement. Les taupes de Samaritain avaient toutes été déboutées.

Il avait perdu la piste de John Reese.

Samantha Groves n'était apparue nulle part et, s'il savait que Sameen Shaw, Anna Borissnova Zverev et Yulia Sergueïnova Zhirova avaient échappé à l'hiver sibérien, si ses calculs approchaient les 81,93 % de probabilités pour que les deux premières fussent intervenues au parc d'Oka, aucune preuve n'établissait leur présence sur les lieux.

Genrika Zhirova avait été sauvée par des fantômes, de même que Maria Alvarez, si celle-ci ne s'était pas elle-même débarrassée des hommes qu'il avait envoyés pour la tuer.

La police et la gendarmerie avaient relevé des empreintes de pneus de voiture, des empreintes de pas, les services balistiques avaient retrouvé des balles et des cartouches qui n'avaient pas été tirées par les armes dont étaient équipés les mercenaires au parc d'Oka, mais les spécialistes n'avaient pu formuler la moindre hypothèse concernant le commando fantôme du parc d'Oka, et aucun survivant n'avait pu pour leur raconter quoi que fût. Xavier Deschênes et Maxime Gay n'avaient rien vu. Juliette Pomerleau et Genrika Zhirova n'avaient rien raconté.

La Machine se jouait de lui. Il multipliait les simulations, cherchait à prévoir ses prochains coups, sa stratégie, ses mouvements tactiques. Pour mieux la contrer, la contourner. Mais rien ne semblait cohérent. La Machine ne semblait suivre aucun plan précis. Contrairement à elle, Maria Alvarez suivait un plan. Elle poursuivait une vengeance. Sa petite guerre contre les Cartels. Une obsession qui l'avait habitée durant toute sa carrière de juge et qui l'avait poussée à se présenter comme députée pour l'État de Chihuahua en 2009.

Un taon. Agaçant et persévérant.

Une des raisons qui l'avait incité à déplacer le conseil d'administration. Sans l'annuler. Guzman pourrissait en prison superMax. Un homme de paille. Tout comme Jérémy Lambert. Tellement crédibles. L'un comme l'autre. La culpabilité de Jérémy Lambert n'avait jamais été mise en doute. La responsabilité de Joachin Guzman non plus. Les voix qui s'élevaient pour dénoncer une mystification prêchaient dans le désert. Personne n'avait envie de croire qu'un conseil d'administration international dirigeait le Cartel Silanoa, personne n'avait envie de croire que Jérémy Lambert n'était pas la Chirurgien de la mort.

Sameen Shaw avait quitté sa retraite, il y avait 96,67 % de probabilités pour qu'elle eût retrouvé Samantha Groves et qu'elles eussent repris leur collaboration. 61,01 % pour qu'elles eussent réactivé leur liaison amoureuse. 46,83 % pour qu'elles collaborassent avec Maria Alvarez. 43, 18 % pour qu'elles se fussent lancées dans un autre combat. 9,99 % pour qu'elles eussent pris leurs retraites.

Si elles collaboraient avec Maria Alvarez, elles se trouvaient au Mexique ou aux États-Unis. Samantha Groves piratait les comptes du Cartel, explorait ses extensions et ses succursales. Sa signature apparaissait régulièrement sur les réseaux. Sameen Shaw lui servait de bras armé, mais il était difficile de retrouver sa trace. Trop de meurtres, trop d'attentats, trop de massacres étaient commis sur le territoire mexicain pour qu'il pût la traquer avec certitude.

Le conseil d'administration ?

Maria Alvarez n'avait mené aucune action qui montrât qu'elle soupçonnait son existence ou qu'elle prêtait foi à ceux qui clamaient son existante.

Deux membres du conseil avaient figuré dans une simulation de Sameen Shaw. Samaritain avait surveillé de près toutes leurs données et toutes les recherches qui les concernaient. Huang Weï Weï était une personnalité. Grégor Féodoritch Zakriatine appartenait à l'intelligentsia russe et il avait ses entrées au Kremlin. Les gens s'informaient sur eux, leurs gouvernements respectifs les surveillaient, des concurrents tentaient de les piéger, de mettre à jour leurs secrets. Rien de bien inhabituel.

Les calculs et les simulations le confortaient dans ses jugements.

Les probabilités pour que Maria Alvarez chassât son conseil d'administration s'élevaient à 12,98 %.

.

 

L'opération Genrika Zhirova avait été un échec. Le mépris condescendant de Fabrizio Aldovino, ne lui avait pas échappé et la bienveillance confiante de John Greer avait exacerbé sa volonté de remporter une victoire. De jouer un coup gagnant. En forme de représailles. Démontrer à la Machine et à ses agents qu'il demeurait actif, qu'il les surveillait et qu'il n'avait pas abandonné le combat. Entretenir leur peur, leur angoisse.

Comme au temps du Chirurgien.

Chaque pièce tombée entre les mains du Chirurgien avait été un coup gagnant. De simples pions peut-être, mais des pions qui jouaient contre lui. Des pions noirs.

Morts. Torturés. Écrasé. Réduits à néant.

Depuis, il avait joué un coup de grand maître. Il avait rallié une pièce maîtresse à son camp. Il avait acquis une pièce maîtresse. Une pièce déchue. Mise hors jeu par son propre camp, par son propre roi. Relégué dans un coin de l'échiquier. En sommeil. Une pièce utile à son combat. Pour autant, Samaritain ne pouvait réellement s'arroger cette victoire. Il n'était pas à l'origine du coup. La pièce mise à l'écart avait elle-même choisi de rejoindre son camp. À ses conditions. L'intelligence artificielle eût bien exposé au grand jour la trahison, mais il n'avait pas localisé l'ingénieur et s'il le dénonçait à la Machine et à ses agents, ceux-ci le chercheraient, le débusqueraient et l'élimineraient.

Sameen Shaw l'éliminerait. Sans hésiter. Il était moins sûr des autres. De la force des liens affectifs qui les attachaient à Aldovino. Sameen Shaw passerait au-dessus de leurs atermoiements. Elle ne pardonnerait pas une trahison. Elle n'avait jamais pardonné la trahison.

Pas même les siennes.

La sienne.

Un joli coup que cette trahison qu'elle devait encore traîner comme un boulet. Qu'elle traînerait toute sa vie comme un boulet. Qui l'empoisonnerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Parce qu'elle ne découvrirait jamais ce qui l'avait amenée à trahir Samantha Groves.

.

 

Il repassa les données en accéléré.

Des pièces fantômes. Des pièces inattaquables. Intouchables.

Sauf une.

Isolée.

Une vieille connaissance.

Une pièce bancale.

Un cavalier.

Comme Sameen Shaw.

Qu'il avait entravée.

Piégée.

Torturée.

Des écrans s'allumèrent. Dans une salle vide de toute présence humaine.

John Greer se prélassait sur la plage arrière d'un yacht battant pavillon panaméen. En toute élégance. L'homme n'avait pas la vulgarité de se pavaner en maillot de bain et en peignoir, entouré de pin-up faussement pâmées devant sa prestance de vieux-beau et ses yeux bleu acier. Devant ses millions de dollars. John Greer était seul passager à bord et le personnel navigant ne comprenait pas d'escort-girl ni de gigolo.

Samaritain eût pu le contacter. Se délecter avec lui de l'équarrissage annoncé du cavalier. Il préféra le laisser se reposer, se préparer tranquillement à présider le conseil d'administration. Il devrait choisir un vrai successeur à Joachim Guzman, décider de nouveaux investissements. John Greer, malgré son esprit vif et ses humeurs primesautières, croulait sous le nombre des années.

Son plus fidèle admirateur vieillissait.

Bel homme encore, dans sa tenue de yachtman anglais, mais si parcheminé.

L'humanité...

Tant pis, qu'il fût seul ou pas, les écrans n'en brillaient pas moins. Ils renvoyaient l'image réjouissante de la jeune femme en quatre exemplaires. Une jeune femme épanouie, les traits un peu marqués par la fatigue, mais rayonnante de santé et d'assurance.

Élisa Brown habitait l'espace.

Les critères humains l'eussent déclarée belle. La femme avait de la prestance. Une prestance que les dimensions ridicules de sa casquette n'arrivaient pas à atténuer. Beaucoup de Marines avaient l'air ridicule engoncés et sanglés dans leur uniforme. Élisa Brown le portait bien. Sans raideur. L'uniforme tombait bien, sans faux plis. L'USMC n'adaptait pas les coupes de ses uniformes aux femmes trop larges de hanches, à la taille trop épaisse et à la poitrine trop généreuse. Le physique athlétique d'Élisa Brown la gardait des plis aux aisselles, du pantalon qui boudinait les fesses et de la veste qui tirait sur les boutonnières. Il avait pris ses mesures. L'officier eût aussi bien porté l'uniforme taillé pour les hommes qu'elle portait l'uniforme destiné aux femmes.

Elle avait opté pour le blue dress B. Veste bleu marine à revers, légèrement cintrée à la taille, fermée par quatre gros boutons dorés, chemise blanche, cravate rouge, pantalon bleu pétrole à galon rouge, chaussures vernies à lacets. Ses doubles barrettes de capitaine brillaient sur le col de sa veste. Les rubans de ses décorations s'étalaient sur trois rangs sur le haut de sa poitrine. Elles dessinaient des taches de couleur sur sa veste sombre. Elles racontaient le parcours militaire de la jeune femme. Quinze ans de service résumés en petits rubans tissés. Quinze ans de combats, d'action d'éclat, de courage, de dévouement, de souffrance, parfois d'épreuves, de persévérance et de constance. Le nombre conséquent de décorations, de médailles de service et de badges, plaqués sur sa poitrine, ne rendaient pourtant pas compte de l'ensemble de son parcours de combattante et de soldat au service de son pays, de mercenaire au service de La Machine. Aucune décoration ne racontait qu'elle avait été détachée à plusieurs reprise auprès de la CIA, aucune ne racontait le Kurdistan en 2016, la Virginie-Occidentale, son service auprès de Maria Alvarez, la guerre qu'elle avait menée contre les Cartel au Mexique en 2017, les responsabilités qu'elle y avait exercées, l'excellence dont elle avait fait preuve à cette occasion, son autorité, son courage, les qualités d'officier et de diplomate sans lesquels l'opération eût été un échec. Élisa Brown n'avait pas non plus reçu la médaille des prisonniers, rien ne témoignait de ses deux mois d'incarcération durant l'hiver 2015-2016. Aucune décoration ne rappelait ce qu'elle avait accompli durant les simulations, ses actes de bravoure et ses actes de barbarie. Le meurtre de son frère. Aucune décoration ne racontait son mariage inique, sa lâcheté. Sa soumission. Ses vices abjects.

Tout ce qui prouvait que la jeune femme épanouie qui saluait amicalement un camarade aux portes du camp Lejeune n'était rien de plus qu'une humaine.

Faible.

À Broyer.

 

* * *

 

Une voiture klaxonna.

— Eh, Foley !

Élisa se retourna et se baissa à la hauteur de la portière de la Buick. Penché sur le siège passager, Larkin lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

— Tu vas où ?

— Récupérer ma voiture à New River.

— Je t'emmène ?

— Okay.

La jeune femme monta à côté de l'officier de reconnaissance.

— Dis donc, tu as sorti le grand jeu, lui dit-il en l'examinant de la tête aux pieds. Tu rentres chez toi ?

— Mmm.

— Je n'aime pas trop voyager en uniforme.

Élisa haussa les épaules.

— Félicitation pour ta promotion, fit-il d'un ton sincère. Pour le reste aussi d'ailleurs.

— Tu ne t'es pas mal débrouillé.

— Au stage, oui, mais je ne concourais pas pour une promotion et je n'ai pas été décoré en sortant du stage. Tu as fait fort.

— L'obtention de mes deux barrettes dépendait de ma réussite au stage.

Larkin tourna vers elle un visage éberlué :

— Tu serais restée premier-lieutenant si tu avais échoué au stage ?

— Oui.

— Mais tu méritais tes galons.

— Pas au yeux de mon chef de bataillon.

— À cause de ton combat contre le mec des Seals ?

— Un grave manquement à la discipline.

Larkin s'esclaffa :

— Tu déconnes ?

— Non.

— Tu regrettes d'être monté sur le ring lui casser la gueule ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Non, il était stupide, pour tout te dire, c'était un vrai con. Contrairement aux Nigériens et aux Français, il m'a refusé son aide sous prétexte que j'étais une imbécile, sous prétexte surtout que j'étais premier-lieutenant, que je ne réunissais pas les qualités d'un bon officier et que mes renseignements étaient erronés. La suite lui a donné tort, mais il m'a mis des bâtons dans les roues dès que je suis arrivée. Il n'a jamais coopéré et il méritait une bonne leçon.

— Et le capitaine qui t'a embarqué là-dedans, elle n'a pas été sanctionnée ?

— …

— C'est bien un capitaine de la First team qui a eu l'idée du combat, non ?

— Oui, c'est vrai.

— Et elle ne s'est pas ramassé un blâme ?

— Elle a été gravement blessée durant l'opération qui a suivi contre les djihadistes. Elle n'appartenait pas à mon bataillon et elle bossait pour la CIA. Je ne suis même sûre qu'elle appartienne réellement à la First team. J'assurai le commandement d'une compagnie, Scott estime que je n'ai pas donné le bon exemple.

— Tu parles...

— N'empêche que je n'aurais pas eu mes barrettes si je m'étais fait éjecter du stage.

— Tu as assuré. Suran aussi. Le stage est difficile. Un quart des gars a échoué et c'est très rare que des femmes aillent au bout. Toi encore, tu as déjà réussi ton stage d'officier d'infanterie, mais Suran était artilleuse et elle est allée jusqu'au bout. J'avoue que ça m'en a bouché un coin.

— Suran visait une affectation dans un bataillon de reconnaissance.

— Elle obtiendra son affectation, et j'appuierai sa demande.

— …

— Elle a toutes les qualités requises. Je le pensais avant de faire équipe avec vous deux en guérilla urbaine, alors après...

— Tu prendrais Clay s'il postulait lui-aussi pour intégrer ton bataillon ? plaisanta Élisa.

— Il est irrécupérable.

— Il s'est plutôt bien débrouillé avec nous.

— C'est un bidasse, il sait s'adapter, mais il n'a pas l'étoffe d'un gars de chez nous.

Il se concentra un moment sur la circulation et ils roulèrent en silence.

— Alors, Foley ? la relança-t-il quand la circulation devint moins dense. Le blue dress, c'est pour qui ? À qui veux-tu en mettre plein la vue.

— À personne.

— C'est juste pour toi ?

Clay était peut-être grossier, ce que n'était pas Larkin. L'officier montrait beaucoup de finesse dans ses rapports avec les autres.

— Pour un officier de ta trempe, fit-il compréhensif. Faire de la tôle, que ce soit justifié ou pas, c'est un difficile à avaler. Être sur la sellette n'a rien d'agréable non plus. Tu es officier d'infanterie, Foley. Vous n'êtes pas beaucoup de femmes et vous devez toujours prouver à chaque instant que vous méritez vos galons. Les instructeurs ne t'ont pas lâchée au stage. Suran était à la même enseigne que tout le monde, mais pas toi. Ils ne t'ont pardonné aucune erreur, aucune faiblesse, et tu as été à chaque fois désignée chef de groupe lors des exercices. Moi, comme les autres nous avons tourné : chef de groupe, second, éclaireur, simple membre d'escouade. Cite-moi un suel exercice où tu n'as pas été désignée chef de groupe ?

— …

— Scott voulait te presser comme un citron. T'en a bavé comme tout le monde, mais tu n'as jamais échappé au feu des projecteurs. Il y a toujours eu un instructeur les yeux braqués sur toi. Je comprends que tu sois fière de ton uniforme.

— Mmm.

— En plus, t'en jettes là-dedans. Il y a des filles qui ont l'air de gros sacs dans leurs uniformes, à croire qu'ils le font exprès de mal les tailler, mais toi, il te va comme un gant.

Brown prit un air circonspect.

— Désolé, Foley, grimaça Larkin. J'ai trop fréquenté Clay, il a déteint sur moi.

Brown se mit à rire.

— Quel con quand même ! s'esclaffa Larkin.

— Il avait de bons côtés.

— Ah, ouais, lesquels ?!

— Si tu étais un bon officier, tu le saurais, le provoqua Élisa.

— Connasse ! protesta-t-il.

— Peut-être, mais j'ai raison.

Larkin rit. Brown avait raison. Clay était prudent, il était organisé, c'était un excellent tireur, il savait écouter, reconnaître ses erreurs, les corriger et il lançait les grenades comme personne.

— Meilleur lanceur de la fac, les gars, s'était-il vanté, un jour que Larkins lui faisait compliment d'un lancer.

Larkin fit amende honorable et reconnut que Clay possédait quelques qualités. Ils étaient presque arrivés. Mais Larkin passa Hargett street et continua sur New bridge street.

— Tu m'emmènes où ? demanda Brown.

— Au Shirley's. Je veux prendre un dernier verre avec toi. On espérait te revoir au camp Lejeune après le stage, du moins les gars qui sont basés là-bas et on ne t'a pas revue.

— J'ai été occupée et j'étais naze, je n'avais aucune envie de sortir et de faire la fête.

— On ne te reproche rien, mais beaucoup auraient aimé boire un verre à notre réussite. On s'est tous quitté un peu abruptement après la proclamation des résultats.

— Je ne bois pas.

— Pas même un coca ou bière sans alcool ?

— Va pour une bière sans alcool, accepta la jeune femme.

— Tu m'en voudras si je commande une Bud ?

— Non.

Larkins se gara en épis devant l'établissement et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Le Shirley's était le repère des Marines à la retraite. Un établissement tout petit et tout en longueur. Il était près de midi, les tables étaient toutes occupées. Ils s'installèrent au comptoir et Larkin commanda une bière sans alcool et une Budweiser.

Ils trinquèrent. Larkin surprenait des regards glisser et s'attarder sur le couple qu'il formait avec le jeune officier. Foley n'avait pas choisi la discrétion et le blue dress faisait toujours son petit effet. Même ici. Même à quelques kilomètres seulement de la base des Marines.

Elle avait posé sa casquette sur le comptoir à côté d'elle. Elle s'était passé la main dans les cheveux et ils dressaient leurs mèches rebelles dans tous les sens. Elle paraissait plus jeune que son âge et ni son uniforme ni ses barrettes de capitaine n'arrivaient à gommer son air juvénile et décontracté. Larkin ne s'y trompait pas. Foley avait une haute idée de sa fonction. C'était une femme d'honneur et un officier de qualité. Le genre d'officier qui quitterait l'USMC sans remords quand son temps serait venu. Le genre d'officier qui avait conscience de sa valeur et de ses capacités et qui n'éprouverait ni honte ni dépit à vieillir. Le genre d'officier qui trouverait toujours à se rendre utile ailleurs.

Larkin leva son verre à son intention, Brown répondit à son invitation. Le soldat regretta ne pas mieux la connaître. Il aurait aimé compter une femme comme elle parmi ses amis. Un ami comme elle. Il ne la connaissait pas très bien, mais il doutait se tromper à son propos.

— Tu fais du sport, Foley ?

— Je suis Marines.

— Ouais, d'accord, très drôle. Mais en dehors des trucs classiques ? Et puis, tu n'as pas été Marines toute ta vie.

— Je nage.

— Ouais, j'ai vu que tu te classais chaque année dans les championnats militaires.

— En fait, je n'aime pas trop nager en bassin. Je préfère la nage en eaux libre.

— Tu fais des descentes de rivière ?

— Mouais, mais j'aime surtout nager en mer.

— Et c'est tout ?

— J'ai fait beaucoup de surf.

— Ah...

— Ah, quoi ?

— Tu as le physique.

Brown fronça les sourcils.

— Tu es fine, élancée, tu as de bons dorsaux, une belle ceinture abdominale et des épaules conséquentes.

— Je suis Marines et je suis nageuse, rétorqua Brown.

Larkin se mordit la lèvres. Il l'avait froissé.

— T'es cool.

Mauvaise réplique.

— T'es quelqu'un de bien.

— …

— Pas seulement une super nana, un officier que je respecte, un bon soldat ou une fille bien. Non, t'es quelqu'un de bien, Foley.

— Tu ne me connais pas.

— Ce que je sais de toi suffit.

Brown baissa les yeux sur son verre de bière sans alcool. Le capitaine Shaw avait dit la même même chose : « _Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Brown. Ne l'oubliez pas_. »

C'était pour cela le blue dress. Pour ne pas oublier. Elle releva les yeux sur Stefen Larkin.

— On se reverra.

L'officier se fendit d'un grand sourire.

— J'espère bien.

— Il faut que j'y aille.

— Je t'accompagne.

Larkin finit sa bouteille. Ils se quittèrent devant la petite villa que louait Brown depuis qu'elle était mariée.

— Merci pour le taxi, dit-elle.

— Ce fut un plaisir, capitaine.

Il n'était pas en uniforme, il la salua familièrement en portant deux doigts à son front. Élisa monta dans sa voiture. Gonflée à bloc.

Dans quatre jours, elle aurait récupéré son nom de famille et sa liberté. Dans quatre jours, elle serait en Biélorussie, elle reverrait le capitaine Shaw, Root, Muller et les Russes. Elle ne verrait pas Maria Alvarez, mais elle lui téléphonerait. Elle le devait à la jeune juge.

 

* * *

 

Quatre jours plus tard Shaw s'impatientait de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. Six jours plus tard, de dépit, elle contacta Athéna. Anna les avait postés dans des affûts dissimulés dans les roselières. Shaw se trouvait seule. Anna lui passerait un savon si elle la surprenait en train de téléphoner, elle s'en moquait. Elle passa l'appel, trop énervée pour taper un message :

— Athéna, où est Brown ?

— A Butler beach.

— Depuis combien temps ?

— Six jours.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Shaw marqua un temps d'arrêt.

— Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

— Elle a quitté la base en compagnie d'un officier de reconnaissance nommé Stefen Larkin. Ils ont pris un verre à Jacksonville et Stefen Larkin l'a déposée ensuite devant chez elle à New River. Élisa est directement montée dans sa voiture et elle a effectué le trajet New river- Butler beach d'une traite. Elle s'est seulement arrêtée à Savannah pour prendre de l'essence. Elle en a profité pour faire une pause d'une demi-heure. Elle a acheté un Pepsi-cola dans un distributeur et elle l'a bu avant de repartir. Elle a aussi téléphoné à son mari pour le prévenir qu'elle arrivait. Elle a garé sa voiture devant chez elle à vingt-et-une heures quarante-neuf et elle a utilisé sa clef pour rentrer.

— Son mari était là ?

— Oui.

— Et ensuite ?

— Ils ont discuté.

— Et ?

— Ils sont allés se coucher, chacun dans une chambre.

— Comment s'est passée la discussion ?

— Bien.

— Précise.

— Élisa lui a dit qu'elle n'était pas la femme qui lui convenait. Il a protesté, mais elle lui a dit qu'elle s'était aperçue que l'USMC passait avant tout, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais concilier sa vie conjugale et sa vocation militaire. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas leur consacrer le temps qu'ils méritaient. Qu'elle avait cru pouvoir mener de front sa carrière militaire et une vie conjugale normale, mais que Jonathan attendait autre chose d'une femme, une chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui donner. Qu'ils ne seraient jamais heureux ensemble et qu'ils en viendraient à se détester et à se haïr. Qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils en arrivent là, qu'elle ne voulait pas lui mentir et que, le mieux, pour eux deux, était qu'ils mettent fin à leur mariage.

Shaw se rongea l'ongle de l'index jusqu'au sang. Brown avait joué la carte de la diplomatie, d'une certaine honnêteté aussi, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas d'elle, mais malgré ses précautions, elle avait accumulé les erreurs. Elle lui avait jeté à la face qu'elle lui préférait l'armée, qu'elle plaçait son devoir de soldat avant celui d'épouse, elle avait pris une initiative, elle avait pris la parole, elle avait insinué qu'elle n'était pas heureuse avec lui, elle avait clairement dit qu'elle voulait divorcer. Le quitter.

Merde.

— Comment a-t-il réagi ?

— Bien.

— Bien ?! s'étonna Shaw.

— Oui, contrairement à tous mes calculs, il ne s'est pas mis en colère et il n'a pas cherché à la rabaisser. Il l'a écoutée. Peut-être l'uniforme l'a-t-il intimidé.

— L'uniforme ? Brown était en uniforme ?

— Oui.

— Lequel ?

— Le blue dress B.

— …

— Sameen ?

— Je suis là. Donc, ils ont discuté ?

— Oui. Il lui a dit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, elle lui a répondu qu'elle avait pris sa décision et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas dessus. Elle s'est levée sur cette dernière déclaration. Elle à précisé que la route l'avait fatiguée et qu'elle dormait dans la chambre d'amis. Il n'a rien répondu.

— Et c'est tout ?

— Je n'avais que le téléphone d'Élisa à ma disposition pour me connecter chez eux. Elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle retirait la batterie et la carte sim et qu'elle me contacterait quand elle aurait réglé tous les détails. Que d'ici là je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter.

— Il y a six jours de ça ?

— Oui.

— Elle t'a contactée ?

— Oui, le lendemain après-midi, pour me dire qu'elle allait passer quelques jours dans le marais et qu'elle ne serait pas joignable. Le matin, elle avait déménagé une partie de ses affaires dans sa voiture et elle a rendu une courte visite à un de ses amis, Ryan Philips. Ensuite, elle est partie à Jacksonville pour entreprendre des démarches auprès d'un avocat spécialisé dans les affaires de divorce. En sortant, elle a laissé sa voiture dans un parking et elle a loué une 4x4. Jonathan Foley était parti travailler le matin et elle ne l'a pas revu. Je crois que l'absence de réaction de son mari et le courage qu'il lui a fallu pour lui dire qu'elle le quittait l'ont beaucoup affectée. Son déménagement aussi. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule.

— Et elle ne t'a pas recontactée depuis ?

— Non.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

— Élisa a beaucoup souffert, Sameen. Et son absence ne présente rien d'inquiétant.

— Tu as des tas de chiffres et de pourcentages à l'appui ?

— Oui.

— Élisa est humaine, Athéna. Ce n'est pas un foutu robot.

— Tu t'inquiètes ?

— Oui.

— Tu veux que je te mette en relation avec Root ?

— Pour quoi foutre ?

— Parce qu'elle est de meilleur conseil, pour toi comme pour moi.

— Mi-humaine, mi-robot, c'est ça ?

— Je ne le dirais pas comme cela, mais oui.

— Okay, passe-la moi.

— Je peux avant cela lui dresser un aperçu de la situation et lui résumer notre discussion ?

— Pff, souffla Shaw.

— C'est comme tu veux, Sameen.

— Vas-y. Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

Le téléphone s'éteignit. Shaw porta son regard devant elle. Un tintamarre s'éleva soudain de la roselière. Des cris, des battements d'ailes, de l'eau battue. Et un envol. De canards. Si nombreux qu'ils en oblitérèrent le ciel. son téléphone vibra.

— Sameen ?

— Ouais.

— Le conseil sera au grand complet le 2 juin.

— Et on les descend tous le 3 ?

— On peu dire ça.

Shaw se plongea dans ses réflexions.

— Tu ne connais pas mon aide garde-chasse, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu as un aide garde-chasse ? demanda Shaw. Depuis quand ?

— Le 18 mai.

Shaw détestait les surprises, mais elle s'abstint de se fendre d'une remarque acide ou de lui faire des reproches. Elle avait d'autres soucis en tête, Root était assez grande pour gérer ses opérations comme elle le sentait et assurer ses arrières comme elle l'entendait. Elles ne pouvaient pas faire équipe ensemble, mais Shaw eût aimé savoir avant que Root ne se trouvait pas seule au château.

— Une jeune femme charmante, continua Root sans s'inquiéter de ce que pouvait penser Shaw de ses petits secrets. Elle ne comprend pas bien ce qu'elle fait ici, mais c'est un agent obéissant et très discipliné.

Root dédia un clin d'œil de connivence à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Laura O'Keefe ne comprenait effectivement pas comment le directeur avait pu l'envoyer en Biélorussie.

.

 

Elle avait été rappelée aux États-Unis le 17 mai dernier. Elle avait tout laissé en plan au Brésil, Beale l'attendait à sa descente de l'avion. Il lui avait tendu deux sacs de voyage et une épaisse chemise.

— Vous partez pour la Biélorussie. Vous serez aux ordres d'un agent déjà sur place. Son nom, votre couverture et ce que vous avez à savoir sur cette mission se trouve dans ce dossier. Vous le lirez pendant le trajet et vous le détruirez dans l'incinérateur prévu à cet effet dans votre avion.

— Bien.

— Vous aurez une heure et demi, pour prendre connaissance de votre mission et pour parfaire votre couverture. Vous changerez d'avion à New-York. On vous remettra un billet de seconde pour Minsk, via Frankfort.

— Et ma couverture consiste en quoi ?

— Vous êtes une rangers américaine. Là-bas, vous seconderez un garde-chasse.

Beale avait regardé ses mains.

— Une garde-chasse, corrigea-t-il. La mission est d'importance, O'Keefe et extrêmement délicate. De plus...

Il avait regardé son agent d'une drôle de façon.

— Monsieur ?

— Vous avez déjà rencontré l'agent sous les ordres duquel vous opérerez et... disons qu'elle est un peu atypique. Elle opère en dehors de toutes règles et vous serez peut-être surprise par la composition de son équipe.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Vous verrez. En tout cas, soignez prudente et, quoi qu'il arrive, faites-lui confiance.

— Quoi qu'il arrive ?

— Quoi qu'il arrive, avait fermement confirmé Beale. L'agent est habilitée à prendre toutes les décisions qu'elle jugera utile. Ne discutez jamais ses ordres.

Laura O'Keefe s'était inclinée. Il était rare que le directeur en personne donnât des ordres directs à ses agents, même à ses agents responsables de mission comme l'était au Brésil.

Le dossier contenait très peu d'informations tactiques. Sinon que la mission était classée _Secret défense_. La jeune femme avait aussi compris qu'elle impliquait des éliminations. Des éliminations. Et qu'elle s'inscrivait dans le cadre plus large de la lutte contre les organisations criminelles internationales. Son rayon.

Le dossier s'attardait principalement sur sa couverture. Son cv supposé, détaillé et très proche de la réalité. Il contenait des explications complètes sur les techniques de chasse mise en pratique en Biélorussie, sur le gibier qu'on y chassait, mais aussi sur les différents biotopes qu'on y rencontrait. Des cartes de la région, extrêmement précises et annotées avaient été ajoutées en annexes. Les chapitres concernant la chasse et la Biélorussie était indépendant du reste du dossier et une note précisait qu'ils pouvaient être conservés pour être étudié avec soin. Durant le trajet, elle avait fait l'inventaire des sacs que lui avait remis Beale. Elle y trouva un équipement complet de chasseur et des habits de ville. À sa taille. De bonne qualité. Et à son goût. La trousse de toilette contenait un dentifrice qu'elle utilisait régulièrement, son shampoing et son gel-douche préférés. Elle trouva un épilateur électrique et la note dactylographiée collée dessus la laissa perplexe : « Une femme s'épile, elle ne se rase pas. »

À New-York, Elle avait enregistré ses sacs et rejoint le flot des voyageurs en partance pour Frankfort. Elle avait potassé son dossier sur la Biélorussie pendant une bonne partie du trajet, elle s'était efforcée de dormir pendant le reste du temps. Elle avait changé d'avion à Frankfort après une longue escale de quatre heures. Elle ne connaissait pas l'Europe de l'Est, et elle avait regardé par le hublot, la vaste plaine boisée qui s'étalait sous les ailes de son avion. Une voiture l'attendait à l'aéroport. Une femme l'attendait à sa descente de voiture

Elle l'avait reconnut tout de suite. Son sourire suffisant, son regard de dingue, sa propension à toujours laisser croire qu'elle flirtait. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Les vêtements haut de gamme, l'épilateur, l'attitude de Beale.

La folle de Rio.

— Laura, je suis heureuse de vous revoir, lui déclara-t-elle l'air hautement réjoui. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

— Oui.

— Vous avez potassé vos dossiers ?

— Oui.

— Vous êtes parfaite, je le savais.

Elle avait l'air complètement givrée. Mais, O'Keefe, si elle n'était pas revenue sur ce jugement, avait été séduite par le reste. L'organisation de l'opération, la maîtrise que la femme avait des paramètres, le soin qu'elle portait couverture.

— J'avais besoin d'une aide. De quelqu'un d'anonyme. Et d'un spécialiste des milieux sauvages. Vous m'aviez fait bonne impression au Brésil, je vous ai trouvée sympathique et vous réunissez toutes les qualités dont j'ai besoin, ici.

— Vous pourriez préciser ?

— Ne jouez pas votre modeste, Laura. Je connais votre dossier sur le bout des doigts et je sais de vous tout ce qu'i savoir. Dans tous les domaines. J'ai connu de meilleurs profils, mais je peux les compter sur les doigts de la main. Des deux mains à vrai dire. Enfin, pas tout à fait des mains.

Elle avait agité devant elle les doigts de sa main gauche :

— Il vous reste une place, ici, Laura. Dans deux jours, nous conduirons une chasse à l'approche. J'ai repéré une harde de sanglier et j'aimerais surveiller leurs déplacements jusqu'à ce qu'ait lieu la chasse. Vous vous équipez ?

Root l'avait conduit dans une petite dépendance réservé à leur logement. Laura O'Keefe s'était équipée et les deux femmes étaient parties. Deux jours de traque et de repérage. Elle s'était très vite prise au jeu. Subjuguée par le milieu naturel et par le professionnalisme de sa partenaire. Par sa connaissance du terrain et de la vie sauvage.

Elle en avait aussi appris un peu plus la nature exacte de sa mission. Une mission digne des black ops' les plus tordues qu'avait monté la CIA depuis sa création. Les douze cibles à abattre, douze, étaient des personnalités du monde de la finance. De véritables pointures dans leur domaine. Zakriatine fréquentait le Kremlin et il dînait régulièrement avec Vladimir Poutine. Huang Wei Wei traitait des affaires avec le monde entier, Silvio Scopoli était un producteur connu et une figure incontournable de Milan. Le reste n'avait rien à leur envier.

De fil en aiguille, Root lui avait dévoilé une grande partie de l'affaire. Laura O'Keefe avait entendu parler de l'existence probable d'un conseil d'administration. Elle y avait toujours prêté foi et elle se félicita d'entendre qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

— Voilà pourquoi j'ai demandé à Terence, de vous prêter à moi, Laura.

— Mais il n'y a pas que nous deux...

Root avait agité les doigts.

— Je vous les présenterai quand le temps viendra.

.

Root dédia un grand sourire à Laura O'Keefe.

— Un garde chasse d'exception, Sam. Et qui connaît presque aussi bien que moi le terrain.

— Ouais, super, grommela Shaw qui se moquait éperdument des qualités de chasseuse de la mystérieuse femme que Root s'était adjointe.

— C'est une collègue de Jack.

Le rapport avec ce qui préoccupait Shaw ?

— Je ne te laisserais pas partir seule, Sam.

— …

— Nous sommes le 28. À dix-sept heures, je te retrouve à l'aéroport de Minsk.

— Tu veux...

— Le 29, nous sommes à Jacksonville. Quatre jours suffiront amplement pour mettre la main sur Élisa. Le 2 nous seront revenues. Laura s'occupera des invités et des parties de chasse. Personne ne remarquera mon départ, et Anna et John vont s'isoler en attendant ton retour.

— T'es...

— Géniale, je sais, mon cœur. Briffe Anna. Je m'occupe de Laura et de l'équipe d'Alexeï.

— Okay.

— À tout à l'heure.

— Ouais.

Root raccrocha.

— Vous faite équipe avec des Russes ? s'étonna O'Keefe.

— Oui, des mercenaires. Des anciens des forces spéciales.

— …

— Terence m'a aussi prêté un de vos collègues. Un jeune homme tout à fait charmant lui aussi.

— Sam ?

— Non, Sam est une femme. C'est un agent free-lance. Mon numéro un, dit-elle en montrant l'index de sa main droite. Un profil d'exception dont je suis une fan absolue.

Root n'en dit pas plus, elle contacta Borkoof, puis se pencha avec Laura O'Keefe sur l'accueil des membres du conseil.

— J'ai prévenu Gregor Feodoritch qu'il ne me verrait pas souvent, il ne s'inquiétera pas de mon absence.

— Vous partez ?

— Chercher un officier de l'USMC.

— Un officier d'active ?

— Oui. Brillant qui plus est. Je reviens le 2.

Incroyable. Cette femme pouvait-elle vraiment diriger une équipe composée d'agents de la CIA, de Spetsnazs russes, et d'un officier en fonction au sein de l'USMC ? Quoi qu'il en fût, la mission lui plaisait et Root malgré son côté farfelu, maîtrisait très bien son affaire. O'Keefe reconnaissait en elle un agent compétent et très organisé.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui assura-t-elle.

— Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous ai recrutée, Laura ? On revoit une dernière fois la carte ensemble ?

— D'accord.

Deux heures plus tard, Root partait en forêt. Elle traversa le domaine de Zakriatine, s'engagea dans la réserve naturelle. Une 4x4 l'attendait dans le garage d'une maison de chasse.

À dix-sept, elle arrivait à l'aéroport international de Minsk. Shaw arriva douze minutes plus tard. Root la pilota sur le tarmac des jets privés. À dix-sept heure trente, elles décollaient.

 

* * *

 

Un tic déformait lui déformait la bouche à intervalles réguliers. Un tic qui l'avait pris deux mois auparavant. Il y avait eu l'enveloppe déposée chez lui, les photos, mais les tics étaient apparus quand il avait vu de ses propres yeux tout ce que sa femme lui dissimulait. Tout ce qu'il ne savait pas d'elle. Ses missions, ses engagements, ses relations avec des gens qu'elles ne lui avaient jamais présentés, dont elle ne lui avait jamais parlé, le diminutif détestable dont la gratifiait Maria Alvarez. Sa trahison. Ses trahisons.

Quand il pensait qu'elle avait couché avec la pute mexicaine, parce qu'il en doutait de moins en moins, il bouillait de rage. Il lui avait demandé si elle avait déjà été avec une femme. Parce qu'il aurait bien eu quelques idées plaisantes à lui soumettre, parce que l'imaginer avec une femme l'aurait conforté dans l'opinion qu'il avait des militaires de sexe féminin, parce que, même si l'idée de sa femme entre les bras d'une gouine à la mâchoire carrée le dégoûtait, il ne pouvait se défendre qu'elle éveillait ses fantasmes. Non pas qu'il eût aimé partager sa femme avec une autre femme, mais il eût goûté avoir deux femmes soumises à sa disposition. De temps en temps. Lisa n'avait pas semblé intéressée. Il avait craint qu'elle ne gâchât son plaisir s'il avait invité, sans qu'elle ne fût vraiment partante, une autre femme à partager leurs ébats. Il avait préféré renoncer à cette idée.

Une sale menteuse.

Une traîtresse.

Des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Cinq mois. Elle l'avait quitté le 13 janvier pour aller voir ses hommes à Bethesda. Elle aurait dû revenir quelques jours après. Il l'avait attendue en vain. Parce qu'elle vivait avec Maria Alavrez. Avec Alma Alvarez. Une jolie petite famille. Inique.

La maison ne leur appartenait pas. Les annuaires indiquaient que deux personnes étaient domiciliées à l'adresse où Lisa avait vécu sa double vie : Alice Cormier, un écrivain Québecois, peut-être la femme à la Wrangler, et une adolescente, Jennifer Edwards.

Il n'avait pas creusé plus loin.

Il était resté trois jours à Laval. Il avait identifié la femme très grande qu'il avait aperçue au parc d'Oka. Un ancien garde du corps de Maria Alvarez, l'un de ceux qui avaient sauvé cette salope des griffes du Chirurgien de la mort. Par la même occasion, il avait identifié le géant. Un russe lui aussi. Un ancien garde du corps lui aussi. Il avait recherché sur la toile des photos d'Alice Cormier. Il n'en avait pas trouvé et il ne savait pas si l'écrivain était bien la jeune femme à la Wrangler ou l'une des deux femmes brunes qu'il n'avait pas identifiées. La troisième, une blonde, était russe.

Les occupants de la villa n'avaient pratiquement pas bougé durant sa planque. Il avait pris froid, et, bien qu'il s'en défendît, il avait pris peur. L'angoisse de se faire surprendre avait lentement grandi. Jonathan Foley n'était pas un soldat et ce n'était pas les deux stages d'une semaine qu'il avait effectués dans des camps d'entraînement ouverts à tout citoyen américains qui possédaient un peu d'argent et le désir de savoir se défendre qui lui permettraient de se mesurer à un ancien agent des forces spéciales russes ou à un ancien agent des services secrets russes. Des tueurs. Dangereux. Qu'il devinait sans scrupules.

Son agenda lui avait servi d'excuse. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de remettre indéfiniment les rendez-vous de ses clients les plus précieux ou de les confier à ses employés. Il était rentré en Floride.

Quatre jours plus tard, Lisa lui avait envoyé un message pour lui apprendre qu'elle partait en stage d'évaluation. Il avait vérifié. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas menti. Mais il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle ne lui téléphonât pas.

Elle l'avait fait avant de rentrer. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé parler.

— J'arrive, Jon. Je serai là, ce soir.

— Lisa...

— Désolée, je ne peux pas te parler maintenant. À ce soir.

Et elle avait raccroché. Il l'avait rappelée, elle avait fermé son téléphone. Ses autres tentatives n'avaient pas obtenu plus de succès.

Il s'était connecté au site de l'USMC. Il avait appris pour la cérémonie des remises des médailles à laquelle il eût dû être présent, à laquelle sa femme eût dû avoir la décence de l'inviter comme c'était son droit et son devoir. Il avait appris pour sa promotion.

Alors qu'il se trouvait encore sur le site de l'USMC, une petite fenêtre s'était ouverte dans le coin droit à gauche de l'écran. Un texte était apparu qui invitait à cliquer. Il avait hésité, méfiant. Craignant une tentative d'intrusion ou de fishing. L'invitation avait disparu. Pour laisser place à une autre phrase :

— _Un dossier papier serait trop long à vous faire parvenir, monsieur Foley._

Il n'avait pas cliqué. Toujours aussi méfiant.

Son imprimante s'était mise en marche.

— _J'eusse aimé que vous me fassiez confiance, monsieur Foley. Mais si vous préférez le papier..._

Il n'avait pas bougé de son siège. Il n'avait jamais autant remarqué le bruit que faisait l'imprimante. Son bruit infernal.

Le silence tomba si soudainement qu'elle lui glaça les veines.

— _Vous n'êtes pas curieux ? Je ne vous avais pourtant pas déçu la dernière fois._

Si c'était le même homme qui lui avait fait parvenir le dossier sur sa femme, Jonathan Foley n'osait imaginer les nouvelles révélations que les pages imprimées contenaient. Les nouvelles trahisons, les nouvelles désillusions. Les photos. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait souillé, trompé, dévalué.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il s'était levé, il avait ramassé la pile de feuilles imprimées recto verso. Une pile peu importante. Il l'avait emportée au salon. Incapable de revenir à son ordinateur.

Il était resté interdit à la lecture de la première feuille. Il avait feuilleté le dossier. Il ne contenait aucune information sur sa femme. Sinon, qu'elle était sous la protection et sous la surveillance constante d'un organisme indépendant. Le reste du dossier expliquait comment la soustraire à cette surveillance et à cette protection.

Un organisme indépendant ? Il avait cherché plus de précision. Il n'en avait pas trouvé. Il avait remis ce problème à plus tard. Le dossier détaillait comment s'exerçait cette surveillance. C'était complètement dingue.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi son mystérieux interlocuteur lui avait transmis ce dossier, ni ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Le soir même, il lui trouva une utilité.

Comment avait-elle osé ?

Son uniforme d'apparat, ses barrettes de capitaine, ses décorations placardées sur sa veste, sa raideur distante, sa détermination, son discours orgueilleux, suffisant, impudent. Inacceptable. Elle recevait deux médailles, elle devenait capitaine et elle se pensait toute permise ?

Il avait prévu sa rébellion dès qu'il l'avait découverte debout dans le salon, elle n'avait pas même frapper, elle était rentrée avec sa clef, comme en territoire conquis. Dans son uniforme de parade. Lisa n'arborait jamais son uniforme à Butler beach. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle s'exhibe dedans. Il lui avait expliqué ce que les gens pensaient d'elle, les regards mauvais qu'il surprenait dès qu'elle arborait ne serait-ce qu'un tee-shirt de l'armée. Ils n'habitaient pas à Camp Lejeune où tout le monde ou presque aimait les Marines, où ceux-ci faisaient partie, qu'on le veuille ou non, du paysage. Ils habitaient la Floride, dans une petite ville implantée le long d'un spot de surf. Les soldats n'y était pas les bienvenus, les femmes-soldats y étaient méprisés. Lisa avait protesté au début. Il lui avait expliqué combien les regards malveillants lui faisaient du mal. Combien il souffrait. Elle s'était soumise à sa volonté. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'arborer son uniforme en Caroline du nord, mais ici, tout ce qui rappelait l'USMC était prohibé. Il l'avait même incité à retirer l'autocollant à l'arrière de sa voiture et elle rangeait dans la boîte à gant le badge qui lui facilitait l'entrée du Camp Lejeune.

Son uniforme était un affront.

Il avait compris qu'il l'avait perdue. Comme il avait su qu'il avait perdu Drew et Cindy des années auparavant.

Le dossier que lui avait envoyé son invisible ami venait de trouver son utilité.

Il l'avait écouté sans colère. Il avait feint la surprise, mais aussi la compréhension. Lisa avait longuement argumenté, étonnée qu'il ne protestât pas, qu'il ne pleurât pas, qu'il manifestât si peu d'opinion. Enfin, elle avait fini. Enfin, elle était partie se coucher.

Il avait pris le dossier avec lui. Il s'était levé très tôt le matin et il était parti pour Jacksonville. Mais il était vite revenu. Il avait laissé son téléphone au bureau, il avait changé de voiture. Il avait scrupuleusement suivi tous les conseils contenus dans le dossier. Suivi des trajets exempts de caméras. Il l'avait surprise à déménager ses affaires dans sa voiture. Il l'avait suivie chez Ryan. La rage l'avait pris, mais elle n'y était restée que quelques minutes. Un temps bien trop court, même pour elle, pour que Ryan eût le temps de la tringler dans un coin. Qu'avait-elle été faire chez lui ?

Il avait pensé qu'elle passerait chez ses parents, mais elle s'était rendue à Jacksonville. Chez un avocat. Ses phalanges avaient blanchi sur son volant. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'elle venait y faire. En sortant, elle avait été garer sa voiture sur un parking et elle s'était rendue à pied dans une agence de location de voiture. Elle en était repartie au volant d'un 4x4.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ?

Il l'avait suivi un moment. Puis il avait relié la visite de sa femme à Ryan Philips, la location du 4x4, le trajet qu'elle empruntait. Il avait fait demi-tour. Il avait mis du temps à retrouver sa voiture. Les parkings étaient sous vidéo-surveillance. Un risque selon son dossier. Il était rentré au volant de sa voiture dans le parking. Il avait repéré la Chevrolet de Lisa et les caméras. Le coup était jouable. Il n'aurait pas à forcer la portière, il possédait un double des clefs. Il avait dissimulé ses traits, ouvert la Chevrolet. Il l'avait fouillée. Lisa y avait laissé son téléphone. Un miracle. Pas vraiment inattendue. La réception était très mauvaise dans le marais. Des aventuriers du dimanche en avaient fait les frais à plusieurs reprises. Elle voulait peut-être aussi se retirer du monde. S'isoler.

C'était parfait.

Il devrait se montrer prudent. Si Lisa était sous surveillance, il l'était aussi. Il ne pourrait pas disparaître trop longtemps. Il était retourné à son bureau, il avait reçu des clients, il les avait emmenés visiter des biens immobiliers. Il avait conclu des promesses de vente. Il avait eu des nouvelles de son ami anonyme.

— _Votre agence est sécurisée et il est possible de vous créer un double virtuel._

Un curseur était apparu. Il s'était empressé d'en profiter :

— _Un double virtuel ?_

— _Le réseau vous localisera dans votre bureau. Votre téléphone est intraçable et impiratable. Vous pourrez continuer à travailler comme si vous étiez dans votre agence._

— _Vous êtes sûr ?_

— _Votre question est inutile._ _Veillez cependant à ne pas vous montrer imprudent et à ne pas disparaître trop longtemps. J'adapterai votre localisation au fur et à mesure et il n'y aura pas de coupure entre les localisations virtuelles et les localisations réelles._

— _Je suis un homme prudent._

— _Je n'en doute pas, monsieur Foley. Menez à bien votre affaire et nous serons quittes._

Jonathan Foley n'avait pas relevé ce qu'il y avait d'étrange dans cette déclaration. Aveuglé par sa vindicte, il ne s'était pas posé de questions quant aux motivations de son mystérieux interlocuteur. Élisa Brown était officier, elle avait travaillé pour des agences gouvernementales, elle avait œuvré sous couverture. Il eût pu supposer une manœuvre criminelle, une tentative de se débarrasser d'une femme gênante. N'importe qui se serait posé la question. Des questions. Pas lui. L'homme était trop égocentrique, trop focalisé sur lui-même pour s'inquiéter de quoi que ce fût d'autre.

Il connaissait le petit chalet que possédait Ryan dans le marais. Ils y avaient parfois passé quelques jours entre garçons. Quand ils étaient jeunes, ils s'y enivraient sans risquer que des adultes ne débarquassent. Jonathan ne s'y était jamais rendu avec Lisa. Avec Hell comme s'amusaient à l'appeler les surfeurs. Comme l'appelait Ryan. Mais elle connaissait l'endroit. Ryan ne s'était jamais caché, ni vanté d'ailleurs, d'y avoir invité la jeune femme. Le chalet avait abrité leurs amours épisodiques. Au moins, personne ne pouvait l'entendre hurler sa jouissance quand ce salaud de Ryan la pilonnait avec vigueur.

Si seulement, il avait été le seul...

La si discrète et si modeste Élisa Brown.

Il cracha.

Il lui aurait tout pardonné. Il lui avait toujours tout pardonné.

Mais il n'accepterait jamais qu'elle l'abandonnât. On n'abandonnait pas Jonathan Foley.

Il avait garé sa voiture très loin du chalet. Il savait où trouver une barque, quel chemin emprunter pour rejoindre le chalet de Ryan par voix d'eau, comment ne laisser aucune trace de son passage.

Elle ne l'attendait pas. Il l'avait guettée, et quand elle était partie se promener, il s'était introduit dans le chalet. Le reste avait été un jeu d'enfant. Le brillant officier de l'USMC, le héros de guerre, s'était laissée attraper comme une oie blanche.

Il détenait un stock de GHB qu'il avait acheté en prévision de son retour. La drogue préférée de Lisa. Une drogue qui ne laissait pas de trace, qui la détendait et qui la désinhibait.

Tout se passait à merveille.

Il entendit du bruit dans la petite pièce qui servait de chambre. Il sourit, étendit ses pieds sur la table basse et tendit sa main vers son verre de rhum. Une petite faveur qu'il accordait à Lisa. James Brown était grand amateur de rhum et il avait transmis sa passion à sa fille.

Lisa refusait de boire de l'alcool.

Le premier jourl lui avait donné à boire de l'eau. Après cinq minutes elle était prête à boire du rhum. Elle en avait même redemandé. Le deuxième jour, elle avait refusé de boire de l'eau. Elle n'était pas complètement stupide. Il n'avait pas voulu se battre avec elle. Il était reparti en ville, il avait acheté une canule, un entonnoir et découpé un bout de tuyeau. Lisa avait protesté, mais elle n'avait pas pu recracher l'eau. Elle ne mangeait pas. Il avait amélioré les liquides qu'il lui faisait ingurgiter, ajouter des vitamines, du sucre, et des nutriments. En plus du GHB.

.

 

Brown grogna. Elle tira sur ses entraves. Les liens lui meurtrissaient les poignets et les chevilles. Plus inquiétant, elle avait le dos en feu. Les fesses et l'arrière des cuisses en feu.

Il la détachait. Elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir, mais il la détachait et il abusait d'elle. Abuser ? Elle était consentante. Elle se pâmait sous ses assauts, sous ses coups, sous ses humiliations, elle en redemandait quand il arrêtait.

Un cauchemar. Qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer parce qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus à son réveil.

Un cauchemar qui durait depuis le premier jour de son arrivée au chalet.

.

Elle était rentrée d'une ballade, elle ne se sentait pas trop mal. Elle avait prévu de rester une nuit ou deux, puis de repartir à Jakcsonville, de contacter Athéna. Et de partir. L'IA aurait eu le temps de lui prévoir une mission ou une permission.

Elle perdait du temps. Mais elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de partir tout de suite retrouver le capitaine Shaw et les autres. Juste une petite pause.

Elle s'était cuisiné du riz, elle avait ouvert une boite de thon. Elle s'était préparé un café.

Elle s'était réveillée attachée sur le lit. Habillée. Débraillée. Sa chemise ouverte sur sa poitrine, sa brassière remontée, son jean déboutonné. Elle avait passé la langue sur ses lèvres. Les avaient découvertes gonflées et sensibles. Elle avait tiré sur ses liens. Elle avait observé les nœuds. Serrés. Professionnel.

Elle avait blêmi. Compris. Compris que c'était lui. Compris sa bêtise à elle. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il se plierait à sa décision ? Comment avait-elle été assez stupide pour se laisser prendre à son absence de réaction, pour ne pas être parti dès le soir même ? Comment avait-elle pu seulement dormir chez elle, sous le même toit que lui ?

Il lui ferait payer son arrogance jusqu'à la lie.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rétractât ? Qu'elle lui cédât ? Qu'elle se coulât dans le moule qu'il rêvait qu'elle intégrât ? Il pouvait toujours crever. Elle préférait mourir.

Elle mourrait.

Elle l'avait compris le deuxième jour. Quand elle avait refusé de boire.

— Tu n'es qu'un salaud, Jon !

— Tu ne dis pas toujours ça. Je peux t'assurer que tu as pris ton pied cette nuit, et que tu t'es montrée insatiable.

Il avait plongé ses doigts entre ses jambes. Elle les avaient senti aisement glissés sur elle. En elle.

— Regarde, lui avait-il déclaré d'un air triomphant. Tu es encore gonflée et trempée de plaisir.

Il était immonde.

— À quoi ça sert, Jon ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Profiter encore un peu de toi, Lisa. Tu es si bandante. Je t'aimais tellement.

— Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

— Si, mais toi, tu ne m'aimes plus. Tu m'as trahi.

Il s'était soudain mis en colère :

— Tu veux me quitter, espèce de traînée. Me quitter ! On ne me quitte pas, Lisa. Surtout pas toi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, me garder toute ma vie ici ? Me droguer, me soûler et me baiser jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

— Pff... Je t'ai dit que je voulais encore profiter un peu de toi. Tu as commis un adultère, Lisa. Tu sais comment on punissait les femmes adultères dans les temps anciens ?

Brown avait pâli.

— Tu reconnais m'avoir trompé ?

Elle n'avait pas détourné les yeux mais elle s'était pincé les lèvres.

— Je ne sais pas combien de bidasses te sont passés dessus, Lisa, et je m'étonne ne rien avoir attrapé avec tout ce qui s'est fourré en toi, mais il y a au moins un de tes amants que je connais. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire une de tes amantes ?

Il l'avait giflé.

— Et tu as osé me dire que tu n'avais jamais couché avec une femme ? Depuis combien de temps tu te tapes la juge mexicaine ? Depuis trois ans ?

Comment était-il au courant ?

— Elle est mignonne, plutôt sexy, ça doit être une chaudasse au lit. C'est pour elle ou l'USMC que tu me quitte ? Ne répond pas, je sais que c'est pour l'USMC, là-bas tu peux prétendre être une femme d'honneur et te faire baiser par qui tu veux derrière ton bureau de planquée, mais moi, je sais exactement ce que tu es.

— Je ne suis pas une planquée, avait machinalement répondu Brown.

— Tu es un héros de pacotille, et tu ne seras plus jamais une planquée de ta vie.

— …

— Je ne pourrais pas vivre en te sachant loin de moi. en te sachant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu m'appartiens.

Un affreux rictus lui avait déformé le visage.

— Tu veux divorcer ? On ne peux pas divorcer, Lisa.

— On est mariés civilement.

— Un coup monté, n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais programmé ça depuis le début, c'est pour cela que tu as refusé de te marier à l'église. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Notre mariage servait seulement ta carrière, il t'assurait une respectabilité auprès de ta hiérarchie.

— Non, c'est faux. Je t'aimais, Jon.

— Si tu m'aimes, bois, lui avait-il répondu en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

Elle avait refusé, il avait ricané :

— On verra combien de temps mettra mon amour à guérir.

— Et après ?

— Après ? Je chercherai une femme qui m'aime vraiment.

— Et moi ?

— Toi ?

— Oui, moi.

— Tu fera partie du passé, Lisa. Comme les autres.

Il lui avait gentiment caressé le visage et il était parti.

Comme les autres ?

Comme la fille qui s'était noyée ? Comme l'autre qui s'était suicidée ?

Brown avait juré.

Deux heures plus tard, Jonathan lui enfonçait une canule dans la bouche et la faisait boire de force.

.

 

Elle perdait la notion du temps, elle émergeait d'elle ne savait où, le corps meurtri, à moitié ivre, puant le rhum, en sueur, et épuisée. Elle gardait parfois des flash de leurs ébats. Il la détachait, il la fouettait, il la prenait dans toutes les positions qu'il aimait, elle se débattait parfois sans force, il riait, elle buvait, il lui proposait plus de drogue, elle acceptait. Des images de soumission et d'avilissement.

Elle n'arrivait plus à compter les jours.

Elle avait raté son rendez-vous avec le capitaine Shaw. L'opération aurait lieu sans elle, ou elle avait déjà eu lieu. Elle avaient laissé tomber les gens qu'elle aimait, ceux qui avaient besoin d'elle. Elle ne reverrait plus le Camp Lejeune. Elle ne reverrait plus ses hommes. Ses soldats. Elle ne reverrait plus Anna, Alexeï, Muller, Fusco et Sanders. Matveïtch. Root. Le capitaine Shaw. Maria. Alma.

Les larmes montèrent au souvenir d'Alma. Au souvenir d'Anne-Margaret. De Genrika et de Juliette qu'elle ne connaissait pourtant que depuis quelques mois. Leur innocence, leur gentillesse. L'affection que Brown ressentait pour elles. La confiance qu'elles lui manifestaient. La honte la submergea. Le désespoir. Elle avait été si fière. Si fière de la réussite de son stage, si fière de sa détermination ensuite. Si fière de ne pas avoir cédé au sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle avait ressenti face à lui. Elle avait dû prendre sur elle pour aller jusqu'au bout de son discours, pour ne pas lui demander pardon. Elle avait pensé à Maria, à Shaw. Elle s'était accrochée à leur souvenir. Au respect qu'elle éprouvait pour les deux femmes. Elle n'avait pas voulu décevoir leur confiance. Maria l'avait enjointe à divorcer, Shaw à régler le problème. Un problème qu'elle seule pouvait régler, avait-elle dit. Elle était allée jusqu'au bout. Être en blue dress l'avait aidée à ne pas flancher. Jonathan détestait qu'elle s'exhibât en uniforme. Il avait détesté ce soir-là comme toutes les autre fois, elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux, mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de parler, de récriminer, de l'accuser, de la rabaisser. Elle venait de réussir un stage difficile, d'obtenir ses barrettes de capitaine, de recevoir la Recomandation Medal. Lisa Foley ne valait peut-être pas grand-chose, le capitaine Élisa Brown n'était peut-être pas parfaite, mais elle méritait ses barrettes, ses rubans et c'était une fille bien. C'était ce que lui avait déclaré le capitaine Shaw. Élisa n'avait pas voulu démériter à ses yeux. Shaw ne mentait jamais.

Et maintenant ?

La porte s'ouvrit.

— Tu es vraiment pathétique, siffla Jonathan. Ça, un officier ? Tu chiales devant tes hommes, tes sous-offs te torchent et te consolent quand tu chouines comme une lavette ?

— Je t'emmerde.

— Je t'ai apporté à boire.

— Va te faire foutre.

— Lisa, Lisa, chantonna-t-il. Je t'ai rapporté une petite surprise. Pour notre dernière fois.

Élisa tourna la tête et blêmit. Jonathan avait apporté deux caméras et des trépieds.

— Je me travestirai bien évidemment. J'ai pensé à engager quelqu'un, il y a toujours des amateurs pour ce genre de jeux. Mais je t'avoue que je n'avais pas envie d'introduire un étranger dans notre intimité.

— On te reconnaîtra.

— Tu es ma femme, Lisa. Et nos petites séances érotiques ne présentent rien de répréhensibles. Que pourrait me reprocher la police ? Nous sommes mariés et adultes consentants, non ?

— Tu tournes une vidéo porno et je disparais ?

— C'est un peu l'idée.

— Et tu escomptes que personne ne se pose de questions ?

— Je serais interrogé bien sûr. Mais que pourra-t-on trouver contre moi ? Si jamais quelqu'un avait à s'inquiéter si jamais on retrouvait ton corps ou ta trace, ce serait Ryan. Le chalet lui appartient, n'est-ce-pas, et tout le monde sait à Butler beach que vous couchez régulièrement ensemble depuis des années.

Brown renonça à répondre. Jonathan installa les caméras, il n'arrêtait pas de parler.

— Deux angle de vus... bien mieux... un montage... virale. Tu es une belle femme, Lisa. Avec un peu de pub, tes petits copains de l'USMC garderont un souvenir de toi inoubliable. J'ai emporté des accessoires, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ça d'habitude, mais si tu savais comme tu t'es montrée docile ces derniers jours. Un dernier petit réglage... Voilà, c'est parfait. Il est temps de boire, ma chérie.

 

* * *

 

Root présenta les clefs de la voiture qu'on lui avait remises à leur arrivée à Jacksonville devant elle :

— Je conduis ou tu conduis ?

— Conduis.

Shaw avait combattu son angoisse pendant tout le trajet. Elle avait demandé à Root les plans du château de Zakriatine et les avait appris, une fois de plus, par cœur. Les plans du bâtiment, des dépendances et des annexes, du parc et des terres qui s'étendaient autour sur cinquante kilomètres. Le trajet avait duré douze heures, Shaw connaissait la moindre courbe de niveau au bout de quatre heures. Parce qu'elle avait tout redessiné de mémoire. Root n'avait pas tenté de la distraire, elle comprenait ses angoisses. Elle s'inquiétait aussi.

— Brown avait peut-être besoin de se retrouver seule, mais elle ne serait pas restée si longtemps, lui avait confié Shaw. Elle ne m'aurait pas envoyé de message si elle comptait disparaître. Où elle me l'aurait dit. Elle se serait excusée de nous faire faux-bond.

Shaw avait raison.

— Aty, tu as dit qu'elle était allée dans le marais, demanda Root. Où exactement ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Elle ou sa famille possède une maison dans le marais ?

— Non.

— Son ami ?

— Peut-être, mais je ne possède pas de données confirmant cette allégation.

— T'es nul, grommela Shaw.

— Ryan Philips possède un pick-up non connecté et l'historique de son téléphone ne le localise jamais dans le marais.

— Encore un de ces cons qui jouent aux ermites, râla Shaw.

— Oui, tu en connais un rayon sur le sujet, suggéra Root.

— Je ne courais aucun danger.

— Je croyais qu'il y avait des ours, des loups, du blizzard et des températures approchant parfois les moins cinquante degrés Celsius.

— J'étais dans une cabane, Root. Et j'avais du bois coupé pour six mois.

— Si Élisa est partie dans les bois, elle est aussi dans une cabane et il fait nettement moins froid en Floride qu'en Sibérie.

Le regard noir de Shaw avait incitée Root à se montrer utile :

— Aty, tu ne peux trouver un acte de propriété au nom de ce Ryan ?

— Je n'ai rien trouvé.

— Qui est ce mec ? demanda Shaw.

— Un ami d'enfance d'Élisa, répondit Athéna. Ils ont suivi leur scolarité ensemble, ils pratiquaient le surf. Élisa le revoit régulièrement.

— Il a été invité à son mariage ?

— Non.

— Il est marié ?

— Il entretient une relation avec une de ses anciennes camarades de classe.

— Il est louche ?

— Non.

— Sam, Élisa t'a déjà parlé de lui ? demanda Root.

— Elle ne me raconte pas sa vie.

Root ignora le mensonge ou la mauvaise foi dont faisait preuve Shaw.

— Téléphone à Maria.

— Pourquoi faire ?

— Elle le connait peut-être et les ce qu'elle pourra t'en dire nous aidera à le mettre en confiance. Nous serons obligé de le rencontrer. Si Élisa est dans son chalet, lui seul peut nous dire où celui-ci se trouve.

Shaw téléphona à Maria.

— Maria.

— Sameen ?

— Tu connais Ryan ?

— Ryan ?

— Un ami d'Élisa.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?

— Elle t'en a parlé ou pas ? l'agressa Shaw.

— Oui.

— Raconte.

Maria lui dit ce qu'elle savait.

— Elle l'aime beaucoup. Elle a confiance en lui, conclut-elle.

— Comme son mari ?

— Tu es méchante, lui reprocha Maria. Non, pas comme son mari. Il s'inquiète pour elle lui aussi. Et il a mis Élisa en garde contre Jonathan Foley. Sameen, pourquoi ces questions ?

— Je dois aller le voir et je veux le mettre en confiance.

— Tu n'es pas en Biélorussie ?

— J'y étais et j'y retourne bientôt.

— Où est Élisa, Sameen ?

— …

Lui dire ou pas ?

— Sameen ?

— Je ne sais pas. Elle est allée chez ce Ryan, mais elle n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis une semaine.

— Son mari est un salaud, Sameen. Mais pas Ryan. Du moins, je ne crois pas.

— Il ont couché ensemble ?

— Qui ?

— Brown et Ryan.

— Disons qu'ils se sont plus d'une fois détendus ensemble. Il l'appelle Hell. C'était le diminutif que lui donnait ses amis dans le milieu du surf. Jonathan l'appelle Lisa.

— Okay, merci.

— Sameen, la rappela Maria avant qu'elle ne raccrochât.

— Ouais.

— Tu me tiens au courant ?

— Ouais.

— Promis ?

— Quand je dis oui, c'est oui.

Communication terminée. Maria n'avait plus qu'à gérer ses angoisses toutes seules.

.

 

Ryan Philips se trouvait chez lui.

— Tu m'attends, je m'en charge, déclara Root.

Shaw ne protesta pas.

Root resta dix minutes absente.

— Maria ne s'était pas trompée. Ryan est charmant. Élisa a tiré le bon numéro avec lui. Il m'a donné une carte et expliqué où se trouvait sa maison.

— Comme ça, pour tes beaux yeux ?

Root lui tendit soudain un document et démarra la voiture. Shaw consulta le document. Un ordre de mission officiel émanant du quartier général de l'USMC. Elisa Foley était sommée de suivre sans délai le porteur du dit ordre de mission. Le nom du porteur figurait sur le document.

— Capitaine May Judsen ?

— Je sais que tu l'aimes bien, fit Root d'un ton lascif.

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel.

— Aty, où se trouve Jonathan Foley ?

— À son agence.

— On passe le voir ? demanda Root.

— Non, on va chercher Brown.

— Dommage, marmonna la jeune femme en accélérant soudain. Tu me guides ?

— Ouais.

.

 

Le 4x4 de location apparut en premier en bout de piste. Il était difficile de rouler plus loin. Root arrêta leur SUV et ouvrit la portière. Shaw sortit, son bodygard au poing.

L'air était saturé d'humidité. Sa chemise collait à sa peau. Le ciel était invisible, l'eau omniprésente. Verte, comme l'était la lumière qui iltrait à travers les frondaisons. Shaw pensa au Brésil. Mais le biotope était différent. Le marais, comme l'appelaient Élisa et son ami Ryan, lui rappelait beaucoup plus la Louisiane. Tous les Marines passaient un jour ou l'autre par la Louisiane. Par ses bayous. La faune et la flore y étaient moins traître qu'au Brésil, mais les terrains se valaient question dangerosité. Pour une fille de l'océan, des vagues et du vent, Brown avait trouvé à quelques lieux de chez elle, le lieu idéal pour se dépayser.

Root lui montra le sentier qui partait derrière le 4x4. Elles avancèrent, prudentes, les sens en alerte, mais sans trop se dissimuler. D'après la carte que leur avait remis Ryan Philips, il n'y avait pas d'autre accès au chalet. Elles n'avaient pas vu d'autre véhicule que celui de Brown, pas décelé de traces de pas suspects, récents ou pas.

Le chalet n'avait rien de luxueux, ni de très moderne. Pas d'électricité. Pas de réseaux, ni de groupe électrogène. L'eau se prenait au puits. Le couvercle avait été retiré et un seau, accroché à corde était posé à côté de la margelle. Le toit en tôle était vert de mousse et de lichen. Mais un volet avait été changé, des planches sous la véranda aussi. Philips entretenait son bien.

.

 

Jonathan se leva, l'invitant à être sage. Il voulait changer l'angle de prise de vus de l'une des caméras. Lisa l'observait. Les pupilles dilatées. Il avait forcé la dose et prévu des réserves. Il arrêta soudain son mouvement. Il tendit l'oreille. La marais était bruyant. Habituellement.

Il arracha sa cagoule et enfila à la hâte son pantalon.

— Attends-moi.

Élisa approuva, le regard niais et voilé.

Il se glissa dans la salle commune. Se colla au mur et regarda par la fenêtre. La femme à la Wrangler rouge de Montréal. Il se baissa et marcha en canard jusqu'à la table où il avait posé son fusil. Les eaux du marais étaient infestées de crocodiles, se déplacer en canot sans armes était imprudent.

Il n'avait pas réussi à percer l'identité de la femme. Il s'en moquait. Avec ou sans identité, elle finirait dans l'estomac d'un crocodile. Il se dissimula derrière un fauteuil. Il la descendrait quand elle pousserait la porte. La balle passerait sans mal à travers le panneau de bois.

La tête de la femme apparut brièvement à la fenêtre. Il entendit les planches craquer sous ses pas. Il se releva et plaça en position de tir. Sans appréhension. Elle n'était pas la première femme qu'il tuerait. Ni la dernière.

La poignée tourna. Son doigt caressa la détente.

Un cri, un bruit de pas précipité. La porte explosa. Des jurons retentirent.

Elle n'était pas seule.

Jonathan tourna les talons. Si cette femme était venue avec quelqu'un cela ne pouvait être qu'avec l'un de ceux qu'il avait vus à Montréal. L'un des Russes, l'un des policiers, ou la petite femme dont il n'avait pas trouvé l'identité.

Descendre Lisa avant de partir ?

Pas le temps.

Il attrapa son sac et se précipita sur la fenêtre qui donnait à l'arrière. Ryan et son goût immodéré des ouvertures venait de lui sauver la vie.

Il disparaîtrait.

Ils ne le retrouveraient jamais dans le marais et ensuite, il se mettrait au vert. Son mystérieux ami lui avait donné des tas de conseils pour devenir un fantôme.

.

 

Shaw avait aperçu l'homme alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer. Elle avait foncé. Fauché Root. Senti la souffle des balles passer à quelques millimètres au-dessus d'elle.

— Sameen, tu es cœur et tu sais comme j'apprécie tes étreintes, mais je te préfère quand même plus douce, murmura Root coincée sous le corps de Shaw.

— T'as failli te faire descendre, maugréa Shaw.

— Mais tu étais là.

Shaw se releva. Root l'imita en se massant une épaule.

— C'était qui ?

— Son connard de mari.

— Oh.

— Ouais, oh. Je passe par-derrière fais attention à toi.

Root la retint.

— Non, Sam. On reste ensemble.

— Il va se barrer.

— On le rattrapera.

Échange de regards. Shaw se pinça les lèvres.

— Okay.

Root redoutait ce qu'elles allaient trouver à l'intérieur du chalet. Elle ne laisserait pas Shaw affronter le pire sans elle.

Elles investirent le chalet façon commando. Shaw menait l'opération, donnait les ordres. La pièce était vide. Elles remarquèrent la fenêtre ouverte. La porte fermée. Shaw reprit la direction des opérations. Elle ouvrit la porte et Root fut la première à voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Elle se redressa. Les bras ballants. Shaw la bouscula et se figea.

Root revoyait le camion, la cage. Gabriel Hayward. L'amour tordu que lui vouait Jeremy Lambert.

Shaw se noyait dans les réminiscences de ses simulations, dans la vision de Root suspendue aux grilles de la cage à Chihuahua.

— Non, non, non, non, marmonnait-elle.

Elle aperçut les caméras et la rage la submergea.

Root expira très lentement.

Shaw se lança.

Au même moment, Root referma sa main autour de son poignet et Brown l'appela :

— Capitaine ?

La jeune femme se redressa maladroitement, s'assit sur son séant et secoua la tête.

— Vous êtes venues aussi ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Vous êtes habillée.

Brown ne l'était pas. Et elle n'articulait pas bien ses mots. Quelques fussent les efforts qu'elle fît pour se faire comprendre, un bâillon-boule lempêchait d'articuler clairement ses mots

Shaw se croyait plongé dans un mauvais trip. L'officier portait un collier de chien combat autour du cou, son pubis avait été artistiquement rasé, elle portait des hématomes et la cravache qui gisait au pied du lit avait laissé de vilaines marques sur sa poitrine et ses cuisses. Shaw n'osait imaginer son dos.

— Elle est sous l'emprise de la drogue, constata Root.

— Je vais le descendre, crachat Shaw.

— Non, tu restes avec elle. Vous êtes soldats toutes les deux, vous êtes officiers, vous avez traversé les mêmes épreuves. Elle a besoin de toi. Je me charge de Jonathan Foley.

Root embrassa Shaw sur la joue.

— Depuis le temps que j'attends ça.

— Ne le rate pas.

— Tu peux me faire confiance.

Elle dévisagea Shaw. Inquiète.

— Sam, ça ira ? Tu t'en sortiras toute seule ?

Shaw le prendrait peut-être mal, mais tant pis.

Shaw ne le prit pas mal :

— Ouais.

— Je t'aime, Sameen.

Drôle de moment pour lui faire cette déclaration, pensa Shaw.

— Repasse à la voiture prendre un fusil, conseilla-t-elle à Root.

— Mmm, j'ai besoin de la carte aussi. On a pas trouvé sa voiture, il a dû venir par voie d'eau.

Elle se tourna vers Brown.

— Élisa vous savez où se trouve le canot de Ryan ?

— Oui, je l'ai amarré à dix heures quand vous vous tenez devant la porte du chalet. On part en promenade ?

— Vous restez avec Sam. Elle va s'occuper de vous.

Brown tourna la tête vers Shaw et lui adressa un sourire extatique. Pour le peu qu'on pouvait interpréter un sourire sous le bâillon.

Root posa la main sur l'épaule de Shaw et tourna les talons.

Shaw éteignit d'abord les caméras. Elle les détruirait plus tard. Brown ne la quittait pas du regard.

Shaw vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle ne détecta pas de trace de piqûres. Elle attrapa la bouteille sur la table de chevet. Elle l'ouvrit et la sentit. Elle s'apprêtait à en boire quand Brown l'arrêta.

— C'est pour moi.

— …

— Je suis plus docile et plus détendue quand je bois ça.

GHB, en conclut Shaw.

— Vous voulez que j'en boive ? demanda Brown.

La bile inonda la bouche de Shaw. Elle ravala un haut-le-cœur.

— Vous savez qui je suis ?

— Oui.

— Qui ?

— Le capitaine Shaw.

— Et vous pensez vraiment que je veux vous faire boire ça ?

La jeune femme se troubla et ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps.

— Élisa... dit doucement Shaw.

Shaw toucha la boule de son bâillon.

— Je peux vous retirer ça ?

Hochement de tête.

Shaw libéra Brown de son bâillon. L'officier se détendit la mâchoire et gémit de douleur. Shaw attendit un instant, puis elle lui retira le collier. Il dévoila de profondes meurtrissures et des hématomes importants. Jonathan Foley avait tiré dessus et les pointes du colliers avaient entamé la chair. Brown saignait à plusieurs endroits.

— Merci, murmura Brown.

Shaw attrapa le drap et couvrit sa nudité.

— Brown, l'appela Shaw.

Élisa leva les yeux sur elle. Shaw vrilla son regard dans le sien.

— Vous avez tout réussi, Brown, lui dit Shaw. Votre stage, votre épreuve, ici. Un parcours sans faute. Admirable. Il n'a pas accepté et il vous a droguée.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage du jeune officier meurtrie.

Brown ne se sentait pas dans son état normal, elle se trouvait sous l'emprise de l'alcool et du GHB, elle avait du mal à rassembler ses idées et à penser avec cohérence, mais la présence de Shaw, ses paroles, l'affection et la tristesse qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, la colère qui attendait d'exploser, la ramenèrent sur terre.

Les jours qu'elle venait de vivre l'avaient replongée dans les affres de ses simulations. Dégoût, découragement, sentiments d'impuissance. Haine de soi.

Shaw lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Brown se déplaça sur le lit et posa la tête sur sa cuisse. Elle entoura Shaw de ses bras et s'abandonna à sa détresse.

Et au soulagement.

Shaw était venue. Jonathan était parti. Le cauchemar était fini.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
